Sin city
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: —Lo sé, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Pero no podemos hacer tonterías —protesta Aziraphale, preocupado. —Tampoco nos extralimitemos —responde Crowley levantando las manos hacia él—. No estamos como para exigirnos más de lo que somos capaces.
1. Chapter 1

_Bien, esta es la historia: Agua es la fan incondicional de Terry Pratchett, que hace como diez años leyó "Buenos presagios" un verano en la playa y nadie le hizo el más mínimo caso (como con el mundodisco) pero desde entonces no ha parado de comprobar involuntariamente una y otra vez como lo de los éxitos de Queen es el bloody running gag más certero e insufrible de la historia. Luego Michael Sheen la enamoró con cada palabra pronunciada durante seis capítulos de fanfiction televisivo en los que no podía creer que alguien haría que le gustara Aziraphale. Y por cierto. Sí, es el culpable absoluto de todo esto, que pese sobre su consciencia._

_Aceite fue a arrastrada a esto sin ningún tipo de coerción, coacción o amenaza alguna y por su completa voluntad y libre albedrío. Palabrita del niño Jesús._

_Un beso para Neil Gaiman y esperemos que Terry Pratchett lo esté pasando en grande donde quiera que esté. Prometemos hacer honor a vuestra memoria gritándonos por teléfono para escribir esta historia e intentando no tirar nada a la bañera esta vez._

_Por cierto, el título es provisional porque estoy subiendo esta historia de modo completamente inusual literalmente como... siete días después de que la empezamos a escribir, (de hecho, Aceite ni sabe que lo estoy haciendo, saludos para ella) así que no tengo ni idea de qué va a pasar en ella (Can I hear a wahoo?) pero mientras tanto..._

* * *

**Sin City**

Aziraphale mira a Crowley por encima de su taza de té con cierta desaprobación, recatadamente sentado en la butaca de la trastienda de su librería, Con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y un libro en su regazo.

Crowley deja de teclear algo en el teléfono apoyado... o más bien, desparramado en la butaca con las piernas completamente abiertas y habiéndose resbalado por ella como hierro fundido vertiéndose en un molde hasta que nada más la espalda sigue en la parte horizontal del asiento con la barbilla pegada a su pecho. Le mira por encima de las gafas de sol.

—Aún sigo sin entender esa fascinación tuya por los teléfonos —carraspea un poco.

—¿Un aparato que consigue atrapar completamente la mente de los humanos hasta que no pueden prescindir de él sin sentir pura ansiedad física? Es jodidamente brillante. El día que aprenda como puede ser algo tan idiota como _Candy Crush_ así de adictivo...

—De los humanos y de un demonio... —comenta al aire en su insistente regaño.

—Me lo dice alguien que literalmente hace... —mira el reloj de su teléfono y se incorpora un poco hasta que el menos el culo vuelve a estar en contacto con el asiento—. Sesenta y siete horas, veinte minutos y doce segundos miró su nueva pila de libros y me dijo "si vuelve a sonar este aparato en las próximas setenta y dos horas espero que sea porque se ha congelado el infierno".

—¿Y por qué empecé a leer hace todas esas horas, Crowley?

—Seguramente porque fue cuando trajiste esos estúpidos nuevos libros.

—¿Así que vamos a ir con qué fue primero, si el huevo o la gallina?

—Tú y yo estábamos ahí ese día. ¿No lo viste desde la puerta del este del Edén?

—Yes. Y ese día lo primero que pasó fue que tú sacaste ese aparato —señala el teléfono con cierto desagrado.

—No dijiste nada de este aparato, dijiste del tuyo —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—¿Cuál mío?

—El que me dijiste que no querías que sonara.

—¿Yo?

Crowley parpadea un poco porque le parece que se ha perdido en la conversación en algún punto.

—¿Estás otra vez con ese asunto de la espada?

—No, me refiero al momento en el que se creó el huevo. Y la gallina.

—La gallina y el huevo. Y no sonó ningún aparato más que el tuyo.

—Yo no tenía este aparato entonces —replica entendiendo por fin. Aziraphale sonríe.

—Al día siguiente empezaste a usarlo.

—Ojalá. No habríamos tenido que esperar una eternidad a que todo el mundo supiera que habían disparado al archiduque de Austria.

—Siempre tan impaciente —se ríe—. Pero vuelve atrás a lo de las gallinas, que me he perdido —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Qué te has perdido?

—¿Qué aparato mío?

—Voy a presentarte a tu teléfono, ángel. Por si te has olvidado de su existencia —lo busca por ahí, sin mucho éxito.

—Ah... ¿me escribías a mí? —hasta pone carita de ilusión.

—No. Dijiste que no te molestara a no ser que se estuviera acabando el mundo. O bueno, algo peor desde que ya somos expertos en evitar esa clase de inconvenientes.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres tú tan obediente?

Crowley parpadea un par de veces y toma su teléfono de nuevo, escribiéndole a él ahora. Su teléfono suena... en algún sitio misterioso del universo.

—No crees qué hay formas mucho más eficientes de interrumpirme que no sean...

—Bueno, dijiste setenta y dos horas y han pasado sesenta y siete.

—Y aun así, la obediencia... —baja la vista a su libro.

—Te quejas cuando te hago caso, te quejas cuando no... —se levanta.

—No me estoy quejando de que me lo haces. Más bien...

El demonio le mira de reojo mientras se sirve whiskey.

—Ah, vas al whiskey...—es que ahora si NO está haciendo el más mínimo caso al libro.

—¿Quieres?

—Supongo que podría hacer el sacrificio... —sonríe más y cierra el libro.

—Todos te recordaremos como un mártir por ello —responde sirviendo otra copa, sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias —asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo. El demonio arruga un poco la nariz como cada vez que le da las gracias pero sonríe de vuelta, acercándole el vaso—. Estaba pensando, Crowley... ahora que van a dejarnos... tranquilos un tiempo.

—¿Mjm? —pregunta lanzándose de nuevo en la butaca, con una pierna por encima del reposabrazos, aunque manteniendo esta vez una posición un poco más vertical. Gracias vaso de Whiskey.

—Quizás no sería del todo mala idea... irnos.

—¿Ahora? Si precisamente ahora es cuando mejor vamos a estar aquí.

—Hablo de unos días de vacaciones.

—Vacaciones... —repite valorando la idea—. ¿Dónde?

—No lo sé. Creo que será difícil encontrar un lugar que nos guste a... ambos.

—Estoy seguro que puedo tentarte con casi cualquier lado.

—Si vas a ofrecerme Las Vegas te aseguro que no voy a estar tentado.

Crowley levanta un dedo haciéndole callar y saca su teléfono otra vez.

—Los mejores hoteles en los que comer en Las Vegas —empieza a leer en voz alta.

—Ohh, eso es trampa. Hay hoteles donde comer en todos lados —se ríe y sonroja un poquito.

—Sí, por eso—Igualmente empieza a leer sobre ello. Pastelerías y creperías porque Crowley conoce a su público. Especialidades en dulces americanos y comida fusión.

Para ser que Aziraphale se había acomodado con total intención en los años cincuenta, sacando raíces profundas hasta el punto que alguien podría haberle confundido por la calle con el Doctor William Masters y no parecía querer moverse de ahí ni aunque le arrastraran como si se tratara de un partido político de derechas en el gobierno, la comida resultaba una excepción. Se le empieza a hacer agua la boca.

—¿Y tú quieres ir a Las Vegas?

—Estuve ahí cuando la cosa se torció. Aunque no fue un trabajo mío. Puede ser divertido, hace tiempo que no voy —responde el demonio encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No crees que para Las Vegas podríamos ir a... Montecarlo? —propone el ángel, para quien a veces el simple hecho de salir de Londres para acercarse a una librería de los suburbios a por un libro ya ameritaba usar sus ropas de viaje.

—Creo que te gustará más Las Vegas. No es lo mismo —arruga un poco la nariz.

—¿Me gustará? ¿O te gustará más a ti? —pregunta mirándole un poquito embobado

—A ti, claro. Aunque... es verdad. Mejor Montecarlo, prefiero ahorrarme ciertas cosas —da unas vueltas a los hielos en su vaso cambiando de posición en la silla, sonriendo de un modo un poco indescifrable y misterioso.

—¿Qué cosas? —entrecierra un poco los ojos valorando esa expresión de su contrario—.

Así que ahora no vas a contarme

—No, será mejor que mantengas la inocencia.

—¿Cuál inocencia? iAnda! Como si no supiera de otras cosas qué haces...

—¡No hablo de algo que yo haga en lo absoluto! —el escándalo.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas.

—¿Montecarlo, entonces? —carraspea un poco, incómodo.

—¡Ahora quiero saberlo! —protesta el ángel. Crowley sonríe porque justo ese era el plan, algunos dicen que las buenas acciones pavimentan el camino al infierno. Nada más lejos, sin duda es la curiosidad. Y probablemente unas cuantas toneladas de acero y hormigón ignifugo porque no va a estar el diablo ensuciándose los zapatos cada vez que quiere bajar a ver que tal van las cosas ahí abajo—. ¡Venga, dime!

Crowley está por dejar por ahí el vaso de whiskey vacío, sobre un libro para que haga un cerco... pero lo aparta en último momento, levantándose como si nada. Dejándolo finalmente sobre la mesa porque los liiiibros de Aziraphaleeeee.

—Bien, en marcha.

—¿P-Pero no vamos a pensarlo un poco más y a planearlo por semanas hasta concluir que quizás no es la mejor idea?

Crowley le mira de reojo y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, vale, en marcha. Pero... ¿y mis clientes? —se levanta tomando los libros con una mano... y el vasito con la otra, poniéndolos en su sitio.

—¿A caso has vendido un solo libro en la última... década? Tú has dicho que querías vacaciones.

Aziraphale sonríe con eso un poquito más.

—Vale, vale... vale. Vamos.

Así mismo el demonio se va a la puerta de la librería andando como si fuera la encarnación del hijo de Freddie Mercury y Mick Jagger. Aziraphale se aclara la garganta.

—¿Y... así nos vamos?

—¿Necesitas recoger algo? —le mira con la puerta medio abierta.

—No. No. Solo el impulso... no es necesariamente mi fuerte.

—Vamos, ángel. Hay un largo camino hasta Montecarlo.

—Aún quiero saber lo que ha pasado en Las Vegas.

—Pues aún más camino entonces —sonríe quitándole el cepo al Bentley aparcado en la entrada.

—¡Pues empieza a contarme!

Se sube al coche sonriendo sin decir nada y ahí va el otro a subirse de su lado.

—No exageres en ir rápido.

Crowley mira de reojo poniendo el coche en marcha y Aziraphale le sonríe.

El demonio chasquea los dedos y al siguiente instante están en una carretera laaaaaarga y recta en algún lado del cañón del colorado conduciendo a como 260km/h mientras suena _Under Pressure_ de su lista de _Spotify_ de _Smash Mouth_.

—¡Andaaaaaa! ¡Esto no es Montecarlo!

—Acabas de decir que querías ver lo que pasa en las Vegas —se defiende.

—Quería que tú me contaras sobre ti y Las Vegas.

—¿De mí?

—Tú has dicho que tenías historias. Aunque de nuevo no sé si quiero oírlas... ¿de verdad tenemos que ir a esta velocidad?

—¡Ni siquiera hay más coches! Lo que dije es que estuve ahí cuando todo se torció.

—Pues suena a una historia memorable.

—En el treintaiuno, alguien tuvo la excelente idea de legalizar el juego.

—Ya, ya... creo que desde mi perspectiva no fue excelente.

—Y luego una serie de caballeros adinerados muy dadivosos que no podían usar sus fondos necesitaron una forma de poder blanquear su capital —le mira dejando de prestar atención a la carretera.

—Sí, perdimos bastantes adeptos ese año. Crowley...

—Sí? —sigue mirándole.

—Podrías... —le mira, mira la autopista.

Para ser justos al respecto, debería estar sonando _Love of my live_ detrás de esa mirada, que menos mal están cubriendo las gafas de sol, peeero, por desgracia no está en el recopilatorio de grandes éxitos, así que tal vez pudiéramos conformarnos con _You are my best friend_, mientras sigue sin prestar atención a la carretera. No la toméis con el Bentley, de verdad lo hace lo mejor que puede.

Y es que la verdad cuando le mira así el propio ángel siente como la temperatura sube unos cuantos grados... Así que Aziraphale suelta una risita así de esas nerviositas.

—Quizás pudieras disminuir un poco la velocidad... o no.

Ooooojos en blanco ooootra vez.

—Ni siquiera hay una estúpida curva —protesta, pero al menos vuelve a mirar a la carretera.

—Hay que ser precavidos.

—Ña ña ña ña.

Aziraphale se ríe.

—A veces pienso que esos lentes tuyos son tan oscuros que no ves literalmente NADA con ellos, así que te mueves solo por instinto.

—Podría hacerlo —suelta el volante y sube los pies al salpicadero porque es un fanfarrón.

—Ya... ya... podrías parar. Anda —se estira hacia él un poco.

—¿Parar? Estamos aún como a una hora —no le preguntes porque no ha hecho que aparecierais más cerca.

—¿¡A una hora?!

Crowley se encoge de hombros.

—Vaya... debí traer un libro —le pica un poco el ángel.

—Sería menos si no quisieras que condujera como una anciana —protesta.

—¿¡Cuál anciana?!

—Probablemente una con alguna horrible enfermedad crónica terminal.

—Dramático todo, además. Deja a las ancianitas conducir como puedan —protesta Aziraphale.

—Lo importante aquí es que yo no lo hago como ellas —establece Crowley.

—Tú todo lo haces mejor que una pobre ancianita enferma —replica. El demonio le mira de reojo, sonriendo un poco—. Aunque eres igual de tierno que las ancianitas enfermas cuando son tiernas.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —arruga la nariz.

—Trataba de compararte con una ancianita bonachona —se sonroja.

—De todos modos cuando tienes una comparación por una característica que necesita ser agregada a uno de los sujetos a comparar...

—Me he sentido agraviado con tu idea de que yo conduzco como ancianita —se ríe un poco.

—Ahí me tienes. _Bastard me._

—¿Sabes? Para.

—¿Por quéeee? —lloriquea, pero reduce un poco volviendo a tomar el volante.

—No, no. Para. Quiero que veas algo.

—¿El qué? —vale, baja la velocidad hasta parar en mitad del carril, no en el arcén.

—Voy a conducir yo —decide el ángel. Crowley levanta una ceja—. Anda —le apremia.

—Con exigencias y sin ni un por favor... —abre la puerta del coche para cambiar de sitio.

—Gracias —le sonríe.

—Ugh —protesta como cada vez que le da las gracias, azotando la puerta más de lo que debería sin pensar, por el dramatismo y luego mirando el coche todo preocupado.

Aziraphale se corre al asiento del conductor, nervioso. Porque... este coche. Es EL coche. Y él no es tan buen conductor

Crowley le da la vuelta y entra por la otra puerta pensando que... la _bloody_ carretera es recta y no hay coches y... él puede seguir controlando el coche con la mente sin necesidad de acceso a los pedales, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Nada, nada va a salir mal.

Hasta que se sienta de nuevo, le mira y un escalofrío de esos de los que es tan fan le recorre la columna.

El ángel está moviéndolo todo. El espejo retrovisor, el de lado, echándose adelante. Mira a Crowley con cierta sonrisita de emoción que le mira con paciencia y cierta curiosidad, sin decir nada.

—Solo quiero demostrarte, _my dear,_ que no soy una abuelita.

—Por ahora, eres peor. El coche ni siquiera se está moviendo —mira a fuera por la ventanilla donde una planta rodadora les está adelantando sin siquiera poner intermitentes.

—¡No soy peor! Tú ibas a tal velocidad que creo que debería volver en U a recoger mi corazón.

Crowley le mira de reojo porque... la cursilada. Se le ocurre una peor y se la guarda para sí mismo. Muchas gracias por preguntar. Ahora circulen. No hay nada que ver aquí. Circulen, circulen.

—Le imagino ahí, tirado a media autopista. Infartado y todo — arranca con cuidado.

El coche hace cierto sonido raro porque no es así como lo encienden siempre. Le encienden con cuidado también pero de otro modo y si alguien cree que solo por ser un objeto inanimado no va a ser un dramático, está muy equivocado.

—Ohhh... ehm... todo en Orden —acelera un poquito más.

—¡Cuidado! Estás asustando a esa piedra, ¡se va a creer que vamos en un objeto móvil si sigues corriendo así!

—¡Estoy empezando! ¡No me pongas nervioso!

Ooojos en blanco ptra vez.

—Ya sabes qué pasa cuando me lo pongo.

—¿Algo distinto a la eternidad en la carretera?

—En esta, además. Seca.

—Y aburrida —mira el horizonte a kiloooooómetros de llanura donde no hay nada.

—Bueno, claramente sería mucho más aburrida si no estuvieras tú.

—Probablemente eso sea porque yo sí hago que el coche se mueva —asegura tras vacilar unos instantes.

—Eso también —acelera un poco más.

El demonio le mira de reojo... y tras unos instantes saca su teléfono otra vez solo para que proteste.

—Crowley!

—Tranquilo... he visto un caracol pasándonos en velocidad —asegura mirando el teléfono con media sonrisa. Aziraphale se ríe.

—Creo que el caracol va a exceso de velocidad —acelera un poco igual pero no se pasa del límite—. Es lo más a lo que se debe ir.

Y por estar los dos discutiendo y haciendo el tonto... de repente un camión aparece en sentido contrario dirigiéndose hacia ellos por el mismo carril porque ninguno se ha molestado en ir por el carril derecho, par de británicos.

—Mira que tan rápido voy... estoy por alcanzar a ese...

Crowley levanta los ojos de la pantalla para echar un vistazo rápido y se mete un SUSTO. Echándosele encima por instinto y dando un volantazo para cambiar de carril en el último segundo.

—_Ohh... goodness!_ —alcanza a soltar Aziraphale agobiado... una vez han sobrevivido al desastre.

—_Bloody hell, angel!_ ¡No llevas conduciendo ni treinta segundos y ya casi me rompes el coche!

—¿¡El coche?! ¡Casi nos descorporo!

Crowley le mira de reojo y sonríe, aun con la mano en el volante y medio echado sobre él.

—Y ahora que tienes uno nuevo que te dio el anticristo... nunca me contaste si era todo... igual también.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta genuinamente embobado con la cercanía.

—Pues... no creo que el hijo de Satán, humanidad encarnada, sepa perfectamente como es la fisiología de los ángeles.

—_Well..._ En términos generales todo está donde debe —resume asintiendo.

—Me refiero a que... a lo mejor ahora eres más humano y necesitas comer... o dormir... o...

—¿O alguna otra de esas necesidades particulares de los humanos? Hmmm, bueno... Creo que si hay un par de pequeños detalles... pero en resumen... creo que nada que realmente nos afecte —ese uso del plural...

El demonio le mira levantando las cejas. Aziraphale le mira de vuelta con una de esas caritas que pone.

—Vaya — suena un poco decepcionado pero se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a echar en su asiento porque... veréis, él es guay y se la suda todo.

Aziraphale casi le sigue hasta su lado del asiento, la verdad. Porque maldita sea, estaban tan cerca y ahora están tan... lejos otra vez. Se gira al frente y... se orilla para detenerse. El demonio le mira a ver porqué hace eso.

—¿Qué... pensabas que podría tener distinto? —pregunta sin mirarle.

—No lo sé, ya te lo he dicho. Igual te había hecho más humano.

Aziraphale suelta el volante con el coche del todo detenido y junta sus manos, mirándole un instante de reojo otra vez, antes de sonrojarse levemente.

—¿Te gustaría... —vacila y lo replantea un poco —. Bueno... de hecho habrás podido comprobar tú mismo que, en efecto... morfológicamente. Hay un par de detalles que...

Crowley le mira con una cara como si acabara de invitarle a un concierto de heavy metal o como si le estuviera proponiendo lo que, de hecho, el cree que le está proponiendo. PA-RA-LI-ZA-DO.

Aziraphale se aclara la garganta

—Q-Qué...? —pregunta Crowley casi sin voz.

—Quizás, e-Ehm... deberías llevarlo tú...

—¿L-Llevarlo? —repite en un tono que le sale agudo sin querer como para hacer ladrar a los perros pensando que se refiere a... bueno, el asunto. La iniciativa o así.

—_Well, yes._ Definitivamente tienes bastante más idea que yo... y...

—_Ahm... W-Well, yes. Obviously_ —responde con falsa seguridad. No le mira.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo... porque mentiría si dijera que realmente solo habla del coche. O no. O... prefiere no pensarlo.

Crowley se humedece los labios ensimismado en esta idea sin prestarle atención y Aziraphale le mira de reojo, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Bueno... ehm... —abre la puerta y se baja.

El demonio levanta las cejas y le mira sin esperarse eso. O sea... ¿AHORA? Aquí a mitad del desierto.

Aziraphale cierra la puerta del coche y le empieza a dar la vuelta... por atrás.

Crowley le sigue con la mirada intentando calmarse y respirar. Abre la puerta y sale en un impulso un poco histérico.

Pues van a encontrarse de frente...

Crowley traga saliva con la mente medio en blanco, sabiendo que debe hacer algo y sin estar seguro de qué. Bien, esta parece ser la norma. Seis mil años para pensar en cómo parar el apocalipsis sabiendo que iba a suceder y acabamos con un estúpido plan de huida a _Alpha Centauri_ un día antes, un intento de asesinato al anticristo dos minutos antes y básicamente improvisando durante el proceso. No vemos porque esto iba a ser diferente salvo porque el plan de huida no parece una opción en este caso y ya no hablemos de lo de matar a alguien.

—¡Oh! —Aziraphale le sonríe cuando se lo encuentra ahí atrás del coche—. _Hello._ ¿Todo bien?

—Pues... ha sido un poco repentino, lo confieso, pero no me molesta esta nueva actitud tuya.

Aziraphale hace un pequeño gesto de no entender del todo, pero sigue...

—Bueno, pensé que... te gustaría que probara

—_Yess. Yeah... yesss! O-Of courssse_ —responde Crowley en tres tonos diferentes antes de decidirse por uno y seseando un poco de más por culpa de los nervios, porque ante todo estamos relajados y lo tenemos todo bajo control, hasta hace un gesto con la boca y las manos para enfatizar.

Aziraphale le sonríe un poquito, con sinceridad, aunque se pone un poco nervioso junto con él.

—Pues... ahí le tienes. No ha ido tan mal, ¿no? Ahora es tu turno —asegura.

—Ehm... pues... no. No lo ha ido. Pero pensaba que... quizás podríamos hablarlo un poco primero y decirme que... esperarías.

—Hmm... ¿Que no fueras exageradamente rápido? Por lo demás... —se encoge de hombros—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—O... K. Nada de velocidad entonces. No... No hay ninguna prisa. Desde luego.

—Vamos... con que vayas a una velocidad... normal —sigue, mirándole a los lentes y pensando como siempre que se ve sumamente guapo.

—¿Algo... algo más? ¿En... alguna otra línea? —se encoge de hombros como si estuviera poco interesado en esto.

—Oh... bueno. Sí. Quiero saber si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti.

—Bueno, desde luego, esto es una... cosa de dos.

—¿A... Ajá? —Aziraphale parpadea.

—Quiero decir, que no tiene porque... o sea, que desde luego esperaba que participaras activamente en ello, desde luego.

Aziraphale le mira y... levanta un poco las cejas repentinamente al notar que ahora mismo no están hablando del coche.

—Ah... ¿que participara exactamente cómo?

—Pues... por eso decía que... Ya te he dicho que no me molesta esta actitud impulsiva, para nada, al contrario, pero tal vez valdría la pena... —se encoge un poco de hombros, apoyado en la puerta del coche—. No sé, hablarlo con calma y... —gestos de círculos con las manos—. Dejar que la cosa fluya de manera un poco más natural en algún... lugar más cómodo. Conste que esto no tiene que ver con el coche. Ni con que yo no quiera —se apresura a añadir. Aziraphale alza las cejas bastante más.

—U-Un... un... y-ya. ¿Quizás pudieras hablarlo con calma... mientras conduces?

Crowley le mira a él. Mira el coche y se separa de donde está apoyado.

—_Yes, yes... of course_ —va a sentarse al asiento del conductor.

Aziraphale se sube al coche y le mira con los ojos bastante abiertos, poniéndose más nervioso.

—C-Crowley... e-entonces...

—¿Sí?

—Habla, por favor, y explícame.

—Lo que digo es que... a estas alturas no vendrá de un par de horas a que lleguemos a un hotel. Tú mismo has dicho que no hay prisa.

—¿Dices entonces que hablemos hasta el hotel? —es que repentinamente tiene más prisa de la que parece para entender lo que pasa y si es lo que... pero no puede ser lo que... pero...

—Sí, exacto. Eso puede funcionar.

Se pone las manos en las rodillas y le mira de reojo otra vez.

—Pero es algo... de ambos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por eso el asunto de hablarlo —le mira de reojo.

—_Of course, of course._

Crowley asiente... esperando a que empiece, entonces.

—E-Ehm... _well..._ hablar. Hablar es fácil, siempre lo hacemos.

—Eso es verdad —sonríe

—Así que no hay nada de malo en hablar ni nada que pueda ser un problema. Vamos, que hemos hablado muchas veces de muchas cosas. I-Incluso de cosas complicadas. Y todas las veces ha ido bien. Casi —Modo parlotear activado.

Crowley levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo con ese discurso.

—A-Aun así... bueno. Ehm... dime qué querrías que... cómo...

—¿Yo? Esto ha sido idea tuya.

—Ohh... ¿Me estás diciendo que YO te he tentado a ti a... Algo?

Crowley se gira a él y le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Ohhh —Se sonroja ampliamente.

—No es exactamente como yo lo diría pero... no voy a discutir contigo por semántica.

Aziraphale se humedece un poco los labios, atontadillo como cada vez que le mira así pensando que esto ya no va de conducir como abuelita. Debe ir de esto de que el cuerpo lo tenga más de humano. Lo cual... NO puede implicar nada realmente demasiado raro. Aunque cuando hablaba de tentaciones con Crowley...

—No, no... Discutir de semántica no tendría ningún tipo de caso. No. Mejor... hablar. Como has dicho tú.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo en... llegar a la ciudad al menos.

—_Yes, of course._ Aunque no estaría del todo mal tener una idea de que... Ehm... esperar.

—Justo eso es lo que te estaba preguntando.

—¿¡A mí?! Pero yo que voy a saber si eres tú el que... Bueno, tú eres el que suele saber que puede uno esperar.

—Pues sí... me cuentas exactamente como lo imaginas, seguramente puedes esperar algo bastante parecido.

—No. ¿C-Cómo... lo imaginas tú? —le mira directamente.

—Supongo que... podríamos empezar por llegar a la ciudad y elegir un hotel, de esos con casino y tal vez algún tipo de cena con espectáculo de esos de la tontería esa de prestiditigititigitiditación que te gusta o como se llame —suelta nervioso, porque de hecho por eso quería ir a las Vegas y no a Montecarlo, porque no hay tantos espectáculos en Montecarlo y planeaba mantener el secreto su existencia para que fuera el ángel quien le arrastrara a ir y él pudiera quejarse a gusto, pero le está, maldita sea, poniendo histérico.

Aziraphale relaja infinitamente con esa respuesta, sonriendo.

—Eso lo imagino muy bien. Un buen hotel, una deliciosa cena y un bonito espectáculo. ¿Querrás ir conmigo o... prefieres jugar en el casino?

—No deberías hacer preguntas cuya respuesta ya sabes.

—Vendrás conmigo y te quejarás todo el tiempo —se ríe un poquito.

—Pffff —protesta pero ese no es un no.

—Al menos es lo que yo imagino —sonríe acomodándose un poco en el asiento—. Suena bien porque además, ¿No es Las Vegas una de esas ciudades que no duermen?

—Sí. Pero yo pienso hacerlo igual.

—Bueno, yo... Ya encontraré que hacer mientras. A menos que pueda evitar que duermas.

Crowley se sonroja un poco con eso volviéndose a la carretera.

—Voy a revisar el listado de actividades en el hotel. Y de hecho estaba preguntándome si... Una o dos habitaciones. Considerando que yo no duermo... quizás podría ser solo una.

El demonio hace un gesto con la mano porque ¿no hablaban de eso antes?

—E insisto en encontrar algo que hacer que te guste a ti.

Crowley le mira de reojo porque... ¿No hablan justo de eso antes? Azirapahale le sonríe.

—¿Qué?

—A lo mejor podrías venir tú a jugar también —vuelve a mirar a la carretera.

—Sabes bien qué pienso de los juegos de azar.

—Puedes donar lo que ganes a los pobres, por ejemplo... tú mismo.

—Puedo verte jugar —se ríe.

—No estoy seguro que seas siquiera capaz de eso.

—¿¡Por qué no podría?!

—Vamos a imaginar que tengo una mala mano. Y voy de farol. Y tú lo sabes.

—Vas a engañar a los pobres que juegan en tu mesa —protesta un poco escandalizado.

—Yes. En eso consiste.

—Y vas a ganar haciendo trampa —le riñe.

—En eso consiste.

—Y yo voy a estar ahí detrás viendo cómo creas caos.

—Insisto en que esa no es una opción —le mira de reojo pensando que va a estar ahí atrás... siendo... expresivo. Y además poniéndole de los nervios.

—Menos mal. Aunque me sabe mal.

—Es tan fácil de arreglar como que te sientes a la mesa tu también.

—Eso tampoco saldría bien.

—¿Por?

—Tendría que hacer que nadie ganara.

—¿Por?

—Pues no puedo hacer que me engañes a mí y que les engañes a ellos en mi cara, podrían interpretarlo mal allá arriba.

—Puedes dejar que la partida fluya, ellos tienen libre albedrío en decidir si apuestan o se retiran.

—¿Consideras que es posible que alguien no caiga en la tentación contigo?

—Estarás tú para protegerlos, equilibrio de fuerzas. Pero eso no consiste en no dejarlos jugar directamente —replica sonrojándose un poco de todos modos.

—No, no... Desde luego no consiste en no dejarles jugar a ellos. De hecho ellos juegan todo el tiempo sin ti y sin mí y algunos son peores que otros.

—Exacto.

—Pero si estás tú es otro asunto y equilibrar fuerzas en juegos de azar... del modo que lo hago yo, me resulta muy difícil.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que con relajarte tomándote un whiskey haya suficiente? —sonríe de lado a sabiendas qué le va a decir que no. Porque una vez oyó en algún lado que para que triunfe el mal, solo hay que conseguir que los buenos no hagan nada. Y le gustó la idea para uno de esos posters motivacionales... y luego se le ocurrió que probablemente era algo que Gabriel podría tener colgado en su despacho. Le dio escalofríos y luego pensó que eso tampoco funciona al cien por cien si acaso el mal no se pone un poco las pilas.

—Contigo nunca es suficiente solo tomarme un whiskey.

—Seguramente vas a estar muy ocupado, llevarte a la ciudad del pecado no es exactamente estar de vacaciones para ti, ¿no es así? —se ríe.

—Es que una cosa es ir yo a la ciudad del pecado y otra es... ir contigo.

—Desde luego. Deberías dar la partida por perdida desde ya y limitarte a pasártelo bien.

—Sin embargo, creo que lo que REALMENTE tengo que hacer es tratar de alejarte lo más posible de las mesas de juego... así que algo tendré que inventar para entretenerte lo más posible.

Crowley le mira de reojo con cara de "en serio vamos a _bloody_ Las Vegas y no me vas a dejar jugar?" Aziraphale se ríe.

—Bueno, vale... solo un poco a la ruleta.

—La ruleta, de todo...

—¿No es la más divertida?

—No, ¡claro que no!

—Oh... ¿qué tiene de aburrido?

—No es aburrida, pero no es el más divertido.

—Aun no entiendo por qué te gustan tanto las cartas...

—Tienen más que ver con la habilidad que con el azar.

—¿Estás intentando decirme, _my dear,_ que en alguna ocasión juegas usando real habilidad y no solo... trampas?

—En realidad... las trampas son parte del juego y de la habilidad —se defiende.

—No si consideramos que tú puedes hacer trampas que ellos no pueden hacer.

—Hay muchos matices en esos juegos —se encoge de hombros—. Ganar siempre es sospechoso y no tiene gracia.

—Tú siempre eres sospechoso, querido. Es parte de la descripción de puesto.

Crowley hace un gesto sacando el labio de abajo y luego cambia de idea

—Por eso deberías jugar tú.

—Sinceramente no estoy muy seguro de que sea del todo permitido... sin embargo... creo que por lo pronto tenemos un poco de espacio para hacer lo que queramos sin que lo noten.

—De todos modos no iban a notarlo...

—Eso es lo que decimos siempre, pero ya ves... que hay algunas fotos...

Crowley levanta las cejas porque no se enteró de eso... han estado pasando... unas cuantas cosas últimamente, no sé si lo has notado.

—_St. James Park..._ uno al lado del otro.

—¿Cuándo?

—Yo qué sé, ¡si últimamente pasamos la mitad del tiempo ahí!

—Lo que quiero decir es si los viste.

—¿Tomarlas? ¡Desde luego que no! —responde escandalizado—. Lo cual... bueno, no sé si es peor. Pero podrían estar en cualquier lado, en cualquier momento. Eso... es siempre un problema.

—Es la... omnisapiencia y aun así —se encoge de hombros.

—Seguimos siendo un ángel y un demonio —le mira de reojo

—Sí, pero... lo que digo es que han pasado seis mil años y nunca nadie había parecido estar al tanto. Y si lo estaban tampoco parecía lo bastante importante para interferir. Y te aseguro que han interferido por cosas menos importantes... ¿No era que creían que estábamos espiándonos el uno al otro? De hecho era hasta la versión oficial y aprobada.

—El problema es que ahora mismo... saben y lo saben bien... que no solo no es así, sino... ehm asumen incorrectamente que somos... amigos. O... aliados. Por Dios... si nos han visto ahí a ambos.

Crowley le mira de reojo

—¿No te preocupa al menos un... poco?

—Sí, claro. Seguramente alguien tendría que sacarles del error —se vuelve a la carretera.

—O...

—¿O?

—O simplemente relajarnos...

—Bueno. Si les presientes cerca avísame. Tal vez podamos liarla un poco... más —sigue sin mirarle pero sonríe.

—¿¡Liarla más?! ¡Si te lo estoy diciendo justo para liarla menos! —protesta escandalizado y el demonio se ríe—. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo podríamos liarla más a estas alturas!

—¿Y qué planeas? ¿Qué me convierta en serpiente y me esconda en algún sitio mientras tú das un millón de explicaciones sobre intentar encauzar de nuevo la ciudad del pecado?

—¿Si les presiento? Algo así... les quiero lejos, muy lejos de ti. No puedes volver ahí abajo.

—¿No crees que esta vez tendrán ese patito de goma preparado?

Aziraphale sonríe.

—Quizás, pero... —le mira de reojo otra vez y se sonroja un poco—. ¿Cómo imaginas tu liarla un poco más?

Crowley se so roja un poco porque bien que lo sabe pero se encoge de hombros fingiendo que no.

—Algo se me ocurriría.

—Quizás podríamos... —empieza y sonríe un poco de lado—, solo... con fines de entretenimiento. Hacer un día un... ensayo.

—¿Por?

—Quiero saber qué desastre harías sin que necesariamente estén aquí para presenciarlo —se ríe.

—Convertirme en serpiente y esconderme en tus pantalones para estar seguro de oir tus excusas —miente, aunque esa también es una buena idea.

—¿E-En mis pantalones?

—Por la pernera —señala con la cabeza—, es un buen lugar.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco solo de pensarle enrollado en su pierna como serpiente.

—Eso sería... raro.

—Más raro sería hacerlo sin estar convertido en serpiente —estos chistes solo te hacen gracia a ti, querido. Las cejas del escándalo otra vez.

—Eso sería absurdo del todo, Crowley —mira a la carretera, en esa postura de incomodidad que suele tener mientras el demonio se sigue riendo—. ¿Cuántas horas más de... desierto tenemos que recorrer? —vuelve a protestar irritadamente solo porque se ha puesto nerviosito.

—A esta velocidad, veinte minutos... a la que tu querías ir... unas cuatro.

—En realidad NO deberías ir arriba del límite de velocidad. _Bad demon!_ Lo que debías era... dejarnos más cerca.

—Perdóname, señor, pues he pecado —suelta en un falso tono dramático y exagerado hasta le punto burlón.

—¡Deja de invocar seres supremos! —protesta en ángel sobre sus risas—. _I'm just... thinking._ En este asunto de las vacaciones como tal. Creo que nunca lo hemos hecho.

—Pues porque no has querido, mira cómo te pones por unas fotos en St. James.

—Pues es que hasta hace solo unos días, tú y yo jugábamos en equipos contrarios, Crowley. Vamos a decir qué hay cosas que sí que han cambiado después del Apocalipsis fallido y... esta es una. Pese a todo.

Arruga la nariz y niega con la cabeza.

—No te engañes, angel. Siempre estuvimos de nuestro propio lado con el acuerdo de balancear acciones. Yo provocaba la peste, tú les dabas la penicilina, escribíamos los informes, unas palmaditas a la espalda y a casa para cenar. Tú sabías que al final quedaba la cosa equilibrada, el mundo tenía sus tiempos interesantes y hasta te daba tiempo a tomar el te. Podrías haber matado esa rata igual que yo podría haber desaparecido esas bacterias.

—Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé... solo es que... bueno. Técnicamente hacíamos el trabajo de esa forma balanceada y todos eran felices... hasta el punto en el que hacer el trabajo de la forma balanceada, implicó un baño de agua bendita y una pira de fuego demoníaco. Y eso hace una enorme diferencia.

—Lo que digo es que si tienen que condenarnos, va a ser lo mismo por una acción que por mil... ¿por qué no hacer un millón e ir ahí como leyendas?

Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—Sí... de hecho es... llevamos demasiado tiempo con consideraciones, haciendo el trabajo de manera, ehm, medianamente aceptable, para que al final, la única vez en la que se hizo bien y se evitó lo que parecía inevitable... nos condenarán.

—Exacto —sonríe.

—Es momento de... Bueno, de considerarles un poquito menos a ellos y... Considerarnos más a nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asiente mirándole de reojo. Aziraphale estira una mano y... con bastante cuidado, le quita los lentes de sol. Crowley cierra los ojos un poco, dejándole.

—Hay más de esas en la guantera, si de repente te han dado ganas de tener un poco más de estilo.

—No... lo que... prefiero es que seas tú el que no las traiga —confiesa y e sonroja un poco más aún, bueno, vamos, que ya estaba ligeramente sonrojadillo al quitársela y Crowley medio sonríe pensando que es muy mono.

El ángel se aclara la garganta y... las dobla poniéndolas en el asiento entre ambos.

—¿Hay un Ritz aquí? —bromea un poco.

—Creo que no. Si eres capaz de no estropear mi teléfono, te lo dejo para que lo mires.

—Yo no suelo estropear cosas, _darling_ —extiende la mano hacia el para que se lo dé. Crowley lo busca en su bolsillo y se lo tiende.

—Cuatro cero cero cuatro.

—Hmm... Uno que esperaba seis seis seis seis... —lo escribe en la pantalla con cuidado.

—Es el año en que se creó el mundo.

—Una muy tierna conmemoración... —sonríe más—. A ver... restaurantes... los mejores restaurantes en Las Vegas.

—Eso está en el busca... el icono que parece una redonda de colores.

—Ah, pensé que... pensé que le hablaba, como tú siempre le hablas al teléfono —protesta un poco buscando la bola de colores.

—Es que ya me imagino como le vas a hablar tú al teléfono...

—Como te hablaría a ti... si fueras idiota.

—"Primero que todo... Buenas tardes, Siri, ¿cómo estás? Yo me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar, querida. Estaba pensando en si podrías recomendarme algún restaurante en las Vegas, porque verás, está tarde he decidido decirle a Crowley que nos vayamos de vacaciones y..." —empieza a imitarle.

—¿Pues qué no te han dicho a ti que en el pedir está el dar? Y... no hablo así —pica la bola que dice en la pantalla.

—Pero no es así como se le habla a un teléfono.

—Vale, vale... No le hablamos al teléfono... Lo siento, querido, no te sientas excluido —dice, hablándole al teléfono.

Crowley le mira de reojo con un poco de vergüenza ajena, pero...

—Bien. Escribo entonces aquí en esta pequeña máquina de escribir, ¿verdad?

—Escribe solo lo que quieres que te muestre, no le escribas una carta como si fuera una persona.

—¿Alguien llama a esto "teléfono inteligente"?

—¿Porque no iba a llamarlo así?

—¡Porque esto no es inteligente! —protesta un poco... y ahora prepárate a que se tarde un buen rato en escribir lo que quiere. Hasta saca la lengua un poco mientras lo hace.

El demonio le mira hacerlo queriendo darse golpes de cabeza contra el volante.

—Y por eso es que no te escribo mensajes.

—Mhm... —responde Aziraphale sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

Crowley se echa un poco para atrás para ver lo que está escribiendo.

_"Please show me the best retaurants in Las Vegas that Crowley may like as well"_

Ojos en blanco aunque se le escapa un poco la sonrisa.

—¿Ahora qué hago?

—Dale al icono que parece una lupa en el teclado.

—¿Una lupa? Esto no tiene ningún sentido —se acerca un poco el teléfono a los ojos—. ¿Cuál lupa?

—Una lupa dibujada, es para indicarle que debe buscarlo.

—Hmm... Esto con un poco de imaginación es una lupa —lo pica.

Crowley frunce un poco el ceño concentrándose en hacer que él teléfono responda a él igual que hace que el coche responda a él y hace, solo por ver la cara de Aziraphale, que lo que muestre sea el resultado de imágenes de google de buscar "porno gay".

Las cejas de Aziraphale y... el SONROJO.

—_Oh, my..._ ehm... hay... los restaurantes en Las Vegas parecen de espectro un poco amplio.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Crowley se muere de la risa intentando no hacerlo.

Aziraphale le mira, mira al teléfono, le mira otra vez. Carraspea.

—Estoy muy seguro de que esto que está aquí no son restaurantes que podrían gustarle a Crowley... oh...

—Espera, ¿qué? —protesta cuando oye a la conclusión que está llegando.

—No sabía que este era el tipo de cosas que te... Bueno. Hmm...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —aprieta los ojos y hace que el teléfono muestre el resultado correcto de la búsqueda. Aziraphalel le está mirando a él ahora, no al teléfono.

—Supongo que el teléfono sí es lo bastante inteligente... —ahí le tienes sonriendo un poquito, no tan cómodo como querría estar, sinceramente. De hecho aprieta los ojos y tiene que sacudir la cabeza imaginando un par de cosas con esos muchachos que ha visto en la pantalla... y Crowley.

—No sé de qué me hablas ahí solo hay una lista de restaurantes.

—Hay un montón de hombres desnudos —mira el teléfono otra vez y ya no están, claro.

—Hombres... desnudos —repite lentamente.

Aziraphale parpadea... completamente sorprendido y escandalizado, soltando el teléfono.

—¡Estaban ahí! ¡Jovencitos!

—Jovencitos, además... —es que le hace una gracia... medio muerto de la risa otra vez.

—Pues eran bastante jóvenes y... yo he... Crowley!

—¿Qué? —suenas muy poco inocente mientras intentas no morir de la risa.

—¡Le has dicho tú que hiciera eso! —protesta avergonzadito.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si estoy conduciendo!

—No, no, no... Ni te creas, _Snake_, que voy a creerme eso.

—Tiene un dispositivo experimental de lectura de mentes.

—Yo DEFINITIVAMENTE no estaba pensando en eso.

—Pues te lo habrás imaginado todo. Lo que nos devuelve a un tema... interesante.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas con la palabra devuelve, aún escandalizado con esto, tomando el teléfono otra vez

—¿Ah... sí... ?

—Pues en otro momento estoy seguro que te habrían aparecido pasteles pero... esto crea un par de preguntas.

—Estoy SEGURO de que esto no ha sido mi culpa —insiste en protestar, cerrando igual los ojos, nerviosito con el tema—. ¿Cuáles preguntas?

—¿Por qué de repente estás pensando en jovencitos?

—No estoy pensando en... jovencitos —asegura pensando sinceramente que ya no estás tan jovencito, Crowley y sonrojándose genuinamente con eso. Como el teléfono le muestre ahora a Crowley y sus ojos y su sonrisa... así totalmente cerca.

No, eso no va a pasar, desgraciadamente.

—Eres tú quien lo ha dicho.

—He dicho que los que estaban ahí eran jovencitos desnudos. Y he escrito ahí que quería ver algo que te gustara a ti, lo cual... bueno. No lo sé. Me hace preguntarte a ti por qué estás pensando en jovencitos.

—¡No es así como funciona el teléfono! —protesta.

—Pues como sea. Tampoco parece estar funcionando bien porque en lo que estoy pensando no está ni tan joven ni tan desnudo —sentencia viendo de nuevo la pantalla.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco y le mira de reojo. De verdad, esta mirada lo dice TODO.

—Bueno... en que estamos de vacaciones. Y...

El Bentley ayuda haciendo que suene _Crazy little thing call love._

Gracias, Bentley, por hacernos sonrojar.

Porque si alguien se cree que las fangirls y algunos fanboy son terribles y los shippean desde siempre, él lo hace desde 1926.

—E... Entonces... —Crowley se pierde un poco en su discurso y los ojos azules del ángel, la verdad. Va a venir otro camión y veréis...

—Y estamos aquí sin... ninguna razón. Y quiero que lo pases bien tú también.

—Yo lo paso bien contigo, _angel._

Es que le hace sonreír con esa respuesta, idiotizado.

—Yo... seguramente debería pasarlo mucho más mal contigo de lo que lo he pasado nunca —y ahí está su corazón acelerado, tal como dice la canción.

Crowley parpadea un par de veces porque las dobles negaciones y mira la carretera por instante acordándose y en el último segundo da un volantazo para no pasarse la salida que lo acaba echando sobre él.

Pues ahí se le cae bastante bien por encima.

Lo único que consigue es levantar el brazo para que se le caiga sobre el pecho y no darle un codazo huesudo, pero la inercia a esta velocidad y tremenda y toda la salida de la autopista da una bueeeeeeena vuelta.

Yo creo que el Bentley está ayudando... no es por nada. Ah, puede. Sí. Definitivamente podría. Sí, creo que sí.

No me atrevo a decir que es la primera vez que están TAN cerca, porque no lo creo. Pero la verdad es que hace tiempo que no lo están.

Lo bueno es que el brazo se va a quedar ahí cuando recuperen la verticalidad. Seguro que puedes oler su colonia nueva... o quizás ha vuelto a la vieja. Y peor aún, se le esconde un poco en el cuello porque maldita sea con estas vueltas, van a matarse un día de estos.

Estúpida _Old Spice._ Bueno, mejor eso a oler a siete machos, es una loción horrenda que hay México, esotérica, de esas que quitan hasta el cáncer y dan vigor sexual.

Lo que no sé es cómo te vas a quitar a Aziraphale de ahí, la verdad. Pueden ir ahí los dos en silencio oyendo _Somebody to love _hasta entrar en la ciudad.

¡No deberían estar haciendo esto! Pero es que mira qué bien se está aquí. La verdad... es que... parece que ya van a entrar a la ciudad, pero el camino repentinamente se hace laaaaaaaargo.

Crowley le mira de reojo conduciendo con solo una mano porque... ahora ya sabes porque no aparecisteis más cerca.

¡Es que está abrazándole! No quiere llegar en lo absoluto.

El demonio le aprieta más contra sí porque nunca hay mucho contacto físico y mucho menos así de afectivo, pero maldita sea que podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Y es que le pone una mano en el brazo. Casi sin pensarlo. La verdad es que él ya se está acostumbrando a esto.

Pues nada, podemos hasta dar un par de vueltas a la ciudad entera. ¿O que tal si volvemos a Montecarlo así ahora?

—Quizás deberíamos llegar ya, ¿verdad? —pregunta un poco avergonzado después de un poco de tiempo, sintiéndose culpable de tenerle así, ahí, quizás... ni siquiera quiere estar abrazándole así.

—Mmm? —pregunta porque estaba planteándose lo de ir a Montecarlo... y mirándole los rizos perfectos y pensando en qué pasaría si le diera un beso en la cabeza.

—Podríamos... ver el atardecer...

—¿Dónde?

—No sé... —es que, ni siquiera sabe qué hora es... vamos, ni siquiera sabe dónde está el sol. Le acaricia un poquito el brazo.

Crowley mira por la ventanilla y hace un par de cálculos rápidos sobre qué hotel debe tener mejores vistas del desierto desde la azotea y se dirige hacia ahí porque si Aziraphale quiere ver el atardecer, más le vale al sol empezar a ponerse. Aunque seguro deben ser así como las cinco de la tarde porque luego los británicos.

—Crowley...

—¿Mjm?

Aziraphale le mira de reojo un poquito

—_Thank you_.

—Ugh —protesta porque caaaada maldiiiiita veeeeez le da las maldiiiitas graciaaaaas

—No, no... es que... seguramente si fuera solo por mí, el mundo se habría acabado.

—De hecho, si lo analizamos con calma, no es que ninguno de los dos hiciéramos demasiado a la causa. Entre lo de equivocarnos de niño y luego... todo lo demás.

—Quizás... quizás no se habría acabado el mundo. Vale. Pero sí se habría acabado mi mundo.

—Bueno, te descorporizaron y quemaron tu librería...

—Me refiero a dejar de hablarte. Si no fueras tu tan... insistente.

—Ah, bueno. Tras oírte decir que no quieres saber nada de mí y acabar metido en problemas una y otra y otra vez solo para que vaya a tu rescate, he aprendido cuando hablas en serio pero en realidad no quieres decir lo que dices.

—No funciona precisamente así —protesta apretando los ojos y sonrojándose. Crowley se ríe—. Igualmente... has ido por mí. Ningún ángel ha ido nunca por mi a menos que necesite algo.

—Bueno, sobra decir sobre las acciones de los demonios en general pero... tú y yo somos amigos, ¿no?

—A veces creo que lo dices solo para que te diga que no y puedas gritar de vuelta "Claro que síiiii"—le imita.

—Lo digo para que tú digas "claro que síiii" —replica.

—No somos... propiamente amigos.

Suspira, oootra vez el discurso. "Yo soy un ángel y tu eres un demonio, Crowley, somos enemigos naturales" suena en falsete en su cabeza. Vale, vale. _Whatever_. Menos mal que están entrando al parking.

—Creo que somos más que amigos —determina justo cuando se les acerca un muchacho, que es el valet parking.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí por ahora. No vamos a engañarte, estamos aquí para aprovechar la tirada de popularidad de la serie y la obsesión casi enfermiza de los últimos días, así que... Sí, hacemos todo esto por los reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

—Creo que somos más que amigos —determina justo cuando se les acerca un muchacho, que es el valet parking.

_Wait a fucking moment, angel!_ Puede que hasta se pare el tiempo. Aziraphale parpadea.

—_What?_

—Pero qué... ¿has parado el tiempo?

—_What the hell_ acabas de decir?

—¿Y-Yo? —se le separa.

—Yes. Acabas de decir... ¿qué has dicho? —es que necesita oírlo de nuevo.

—Pues... ¿cuándo?

—¡Ahora! ¡Hace un momento!

—Tú has dicho que éramos amigos y valorándolo, creo que... bueno, ponderando la situación, el tiempo de conocernos y... —modo parloteo _on, again._

A Crowley se le acaban las fuerzas para mantener el tiempo detenido.

—Creo que somos más que amigos —concluye justo cuando empieza el ruido del ambiente de nuevo.

Vuelve a mirarle otra vez como si siguiera el tiempo detenido. Aziraphale se muerde un poco el labio, nervioso.

—Bueno, los amigos... hacen cosas distintas.

Seguramente el valet abre la puerta del coche y los invita a salir pero Crowley no se mueve. El ángel se humedece los labios.

—O-O quizás ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo... —risita súper ultra nerviosa.

Vale, el coche se pone en marcha de nuevo aun puerta abierta y sale de ahí. Ni siquiera sé si se lleva al pobre chico por delante.

—_Oh, my..._ —se gira a mirar al chico que se ha caído al suelo, pero parece estar vivo, y luego a Crowley.

—C-Crowley?

Se para unos metros más adelante cuando ya ha salido del parking

Aziraphale se sostiene del tablero para no salir volando por el parabrisas y suelta un muy masculino "ahhhh!"

Crowley sigue en silencio sepulcral y tampoco se mueve más de lo indispensable. La verdad el ángel está sumamente preocupado

—S-Si no estás... si te parece que mi percepción es incorrecta, n-no pasa nada... e-el chico del valet está de acuerdo contigo. Aun así toma en cuenta que me conoces desde hace demasiado tiempo y...

—_Angel..._

—Ehm... _y-yes?_ —le mira un poco desconsolado.

—¿Crees que haya alguien tomando fotos ahora?

Esa es una pregunta que sinceramente, de verdad, realmente... en serio... Aziraphale no esperaba. Parpadea.

—_Well..._ los videos de la municipalidad... quizás. Aunque seguro vamos a convencer al chico de que ha sido un accidente...

—Me refiero en tu... lado o en el mío.

—No —decide después de unos segundos—. ¿Tú crees que sí?

—Es una pena...

—¿¡Una pena?! —el escándalo.

—_Yes._

—¡No!

Crowley le mira y la verdad es que ahora mismo Aziraphale se arrepiente de haberle quitado los lentes porque están ahí esos ojos amarillos que le hacen tragar saliva SONORAMENTE.

—_I mean..._

Le sigue mirando con intensidad.

—¿P-Por qué... siento que de repente a-algo va a explotar?

El demonio cierra los ojos y suspira, con eso, dejándolo correr.

—_W-What?_ —cambia el tono a uno considerablemente más suave.

—Vamos, voy a aparcar el coche —vuelve a encenderlo y no creo que deje a nadie que se lo aparque, la verdad. De hecho, ni siquiera creo que humano pueda encenderlo, teniendo en cuenta que Crowley le convence constantemente de que no necesita gasolina para moverse, en contra de su sentido común.

Aziraphale le mira... y es que la verdad, por unos largos momentos pensó estúpidamente que quizás... Crowley iba a besarle.

—A-Alright... —responde revolviéndose un poquito en su asiento sin tener idea de... por qué ha pensado eso o qué le ha hecho... suponerlo.

Lo iba a hacer, pero le dijiste que iba muy rápido hace cincuenta años después de seis milenios y ahora está en la incertidumbre total.

¡Pues iba muy rápido!Pero ahora estaban tan cerca! Y le había abrazado... y... _bloody... heavens_! Quería que le besara. Estaba perfectamente MAL. Pero... ¡quería que ocurriera!

¡Pues a lo mejor ahora también va rápido! Pero es que se... casi acabo el mundo y se cambiaron para protegerse el uno al otro y seguro si antes estaba todo el mundo enfadado ahora no quiere ni saber cómo van a estar cuando se den cuenta de cómo lo hicieron ¡y le ha dicho! ¡Y antes hablaban de...!

Igualmente Aziraphale no entendía por qué no había ocurrido... y... ¡es que quería un beso aún! ¡Y no se lo había dado! Toma los lentes del asiento y los mira sin... mirarlos realmente, abriéndolos y cerrándolos.

Crowley aparca el coche a lo que el ángel le extiende los lentes sin mirarle. Él los toma y se los pone suspirando otra vez.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo y suspira, bajándose del coche. Quizás debía haberle dado el beso él...

El demonio le mira unos momentos desde dentro porque... ahora se le ha escapado. Y sale azotando la puerta otra vez en el drama total y otra vez preocupándose un instante por la integridad del coche un segundo después del efecto "Diva saliendo del cuarto."

Ahí va Aziraphale detrás de él tomándose una mano con la otra. La verdad es que hasta tiene que correr para alcanzarle, ¡pero no le digan! Oh, sí. Porque además el otro ahora anda deprisa enfadado con el mundo.

—Has visto... ehm... —es que joder, no ha visto NADA específico del hotel para hacer conversación otra vez—, que... ehm... ¿hay un show de chicas?

—No —se va directo al bar.

Se muerde el labio porque además esto de perseguirle a él se le da como el culo, pero ahí va detrás, evidentemente.

Nah, se sienta en la barra casi en seguida, o sea, nada más llegar a ella MUY enfocado. Cómo consigue adoptar _esa_ postura en un taburete alto es algo que solo se puede achacar a habilidades diabólicas. Y ahí va Aziraphale a sentarse a su lado, eso sí. Muy propio, limpiando un poco el asiento con un soplido

—¿Qué vas a beber?

—Lo más _bloody_ fuerte que haya.

—Con una sombrilla, por favor... y una cereza —añade el ángel en un tono afable.

Crowley parpadea con eso, desenfocándose y mirándole a él otra vez girándose solo un poquito

—Son vacaciones, _my dear..._ —le sonríe un poquito y... pone una mano en su brazo.

—No le vas a poner una ridícula sombrilla y una cereza al vodka, _angel!_

Aziraphale sonríe un poquito cuando escucha que le dice ángel otra vez y le aprieta el brazo con suavidad.

—A todo se le puede poner una sombrilla y una cereza. Lo hace divertido.

—¡No le vas a poner una ridícula sombrilla al vodka! —repite mientras el chico del bar le pone una sombrilla a uno de los vasos que prepara, efectivamente.

—Pues yo considero que AL MENOS necesitas una sombrillla y una cereza para dejar de estar tan enfadado.

Chasqueo de dedos. No parece haber cambiado nada. Aziraphale mira la sombrilla.

—Hmm... —toma la sombrilla con los dedos y se la quita a su agua-que-antes-era-vodka... poniéndosela al vodka de Crowley, que la mira en su vaso y luego lo mira a él—. No es humillante como piensas. De hecho... te ves bien con la sombrilla.

Lo siguiente que hace la sombrilla es prenderse fuego mientras él se bebe el vodka de un sorbo.

Aziraphale pone morritos con eso. Sí, bueno, pero... la estética general...

—_For heaven's sakes..._ —protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño. Pero el fuego reflejado en los lentes siempre es... maldita sea, atractivo. Da un sorbo a su... agua.

Y nunca nadie lo verá porque es un movimiento maestro a la velocidad de la luz como Crowley consigue lamer el fondo del vaso en un instante con una lengua bífida.

_Show off._

¡Lo ha hecho muy rápido!

Pues ahí tienes a Aziraphale haciendo berrinche a su lado porque ni beso, ni vodka, ni cena ni sombrilla.

Relájate muchacho, estás aquí hace diez segundos.

Bueno, ¡ahora ni siquiera puede frustrarse uno un poco!

La verdad, a Crowley le sorprende que no proteste por el agua.

¿Pues es Justo lo que quiere no? Jum!

—Está delicioso este vodka.

—_Of course, _cómo iba a no gustarte la virginidad de algo —responde Crowley por lo bajini, sin ni mirarle.

—_Excuse me?_

Vuelve a hacerle al vaso algo que podría estarte haciendo a ti con la lengua bífida. Y es que... se emboba con eso unos instantes hasta abre un poco los labios él. Su beso... se lo está dando al vaso.

Crowley se detiene y le mira de reojo cuando nota que le mira. Ahí le tienes boca medio abierta y hasta la lengua se le ve.

Se separa el vaso de la boca con un suave sonido de pop al romper el vacío. Sacando a Aziraphale de la estupidez... y haciendo que se sonroje.

El demonio suspiiiiiira ooooootra vez.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el espectáculo que quieres ir a ver?

—E-El...

—Ibas a mirar las actividades, ¿no?

—Ah, sí... no he mirado nada aún —admite aclarándose la garganta y relamiéndose los labios—. ¿Quieres otro vodka, _darling_?

—_Yes._

—Y sin sombrilla —le acerca su vaso.

Vuelve a chasquear los dedos y cuando hace eso Aziraphale aparta el vaso para que no lo alcance.

—_Uuuh, you shouldn't play with the devil_ —en realidad no se lo impide

—Tú no eres _the devil._

—_A demon..._ —se encoge de hombros como... es lo mismo. Aprox. ¡Pues no! ¡Diferencia abismal.

—_My demon... _—murmura con el vasito en los labios antes de darle un trago.

—De todos modos... está bien.

—¿Lo está?

—Sí, prefiero este vaso.

—¿Por?

—¿Está... más caliente? —propone. Aziraphale hace una mueca—. _What?_

—Pues aunque me desprecies... el vaso...

—_Yes?_

Se toma el vodka entero de un trago y aprieta los ojos porque... no, no le gusta freírse las papilas gustativas usualmente. Crowley le mira con media sonrisita porque ya lo sabe.

—Ugh... Anda, vamos

—Espera.

—_What?_

—No me he tomado mi bebida.

—Ya tomaste tu bebida, Crowley.

—No, aun no.

—Pero te he visto hacerlo.

—Me has visto empezarla pero aún me queda un poco.

—Pero si no te queda nada.

—Claro que me queda, en mi vaso favorito. Si dejas de ser tan quisquilloso, me la tomaré y podremos irnos.

Hace los ojos en blanco un poquito, impaciente, el demonio le mira, sonriendo y esperando pacientemente.

—¿Vas a pedirlo al menos?

—No. Está aquí.

El ángel mira hacia la barra y luego hacia él.

—Crowley si estás intentando establecer un punto...

—¿Un... punto?

—Me refiero a si quieres algo particular.

—Aja?

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos... y por un momento vuelve a preguntarse si... Se sonroja.

—C-Crowley —es que se le va a salir el corazón.

—_Yes?_

—¿E-Exactamente que estás pensando?

—Nada... —toma su vaso vacío, juega un poco con él dándole vueltas con los dedos apoyado en una esquinita del borde—. Somos adultos, estamos de vacaciones... nos tomamos unas copas en un bar...

Deja de pensar que va a besarte, Aziraphale, se repite a sí mismo como un mantra

—_Well... yes._ Y quieres beber otro vodka.

—_Yes._

—Y yo... me... bebí un vodka —le mira de reojo.

—Lo sé. El mío.

—Era el mío —¡Nadie entiende por qué razón están discutiendo esto!

—Me lo diste.

—Porque lo hiciste agua.

—Porque pediste una ridiculez de sombrilla.

—No es una ridiculez. Es divertido. Y me hace sonreír.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto a tener diez años? —protesta ácido, porque se está impacientando otra vez

Aziraphale cierra la boca. Vale. Ahora si va a ser... llevan seis mil años con esto. Y es el momento. Es verdad que lo mínimo es que no esté hablando de idiotas sombrillas. Le sonríe un poquito.

Crowley parpadea, porque no era la reacción esperada.

—_W-What?_ —susurra porque le ha visto cambiar la cara.

—Ugh. Nada. Será mejor que nos vayamos —se levanta apretando los dientes otra vez, porque... esto está tardando demasiado y era una ocasión perfecta, hasta era una excusa creíble pero ahora se ha burlado de él porque le hace feliz una estúpida sombrillita. Como si a él no le hicieran feliz cosas estúpidas y... se está tardando todo mucho y le está poniendo histérico porque antes tampoco... y uno pensaría que después de todo lo que han pasado esta no tendría por qué ser la _bloody_ parte difícil.

Busca algo en el bolsillo y saca un ticket de quién sabe qué convertido en billete de diez dólares... que volverá a ser un ticket en una media hora.

Igual que antes, ya se lo había dicho y era una frase cojonuda. Y el idiota del ángel lo había estropeado todo (porque en su mente esto había sido culpa suya) En su mente toda la escena iba tal que así:

_Estaban en el coche._ Vale. Punto uno. Establezcamos el ambiente. Esta parte es fácil y está clara.

_Así que podría haber estado sonando_ Good old fashioned lover boy _de la lista de Spotify de_ Cold Play, _porque está en la Lista De Canciones Permitidas Por Ese Estúpido Running Gag_. Aunque la verdad es que todos creemos que sonaba _Radio Gaga_ o algo así tremendamente aleatorio y no relacionado con la escena, porque el _bloody _coche.

_El caso es que podría haber estado sonando_ Good old fashioned lover boy _y él, más adelante, hubiera sonreído como un idiota al volver a oírla y, secretamente_ y esto es muy importante porque no iba a confesarlo NUNCA _se hubiera vuelto SU CANCIÓN_.

De hecho, a estas alturas, había un unas cuantas docenas de canciones que habían sido su canción. Crowley las cambiaba periódicamente del mismo modo en cambiaba su pelo o su estilo. Aunque por algún motivo, Good old fashioned lover boy había estado ya un par de veces en el palmarés.

_El asunto aquí es que esta vez hubiera estado pasando algo relevante y no hubiera sido La Canción Que Sonaba Mientras Le Salvaba La Vida Por Vez Y Luego Él Rechazaba Cualquier Cosa Que Le Propusiera... o La Canción Que Sonaba De Fondo En El Ritz Que Se Parecía Preocupantemente A Música De Ascensor... o La Canción Que Sonaba En Esa Tienda De Electrónica El Día Que Casi Le Da un Shock Anafiláctico Por Creer Verle Ahí Pero Luego No Era Él._

Crowley nunca tenía mucha suerte con esas cosas pero por lo menos podía decir con el pecho bastante orgulloso que nunca había sido una canción excesivamente cursi y romántica. Salvo en una ocasión, cuando vio esa película y durante tres eternos minutos fue La Canción De Esa Peli Que Había Visto Y Que, Por Todos Los Infiernos, Crowley, No Puedes Estar Hablando En Serio.

_Total, que sonara lo que sonara él le había dicho en su voz oscura y sexy, porque en su mente no seseaba y si acaso su voz era ya oscura y sexy de per sé, si Aziraphale hubiera oído la voz que se ponía él a sí mismo en su mente, se le hubieran caído los pantalones como si hubiera estado andando sobre una placa de hierro con los bolsillos llenos de imanes._

_—¿Crees que haya alguien tomando fotos ahora?_

_Y Azirafel le habría respondido en su voz normal, porque en realidad es bastante bonita y dulce y no tiene especialmente porblema con ella._

_—Well... los videos de la municipalidad... quizás. Aunque seguro vamos a convencer al chico de que ha sido un accidente..._

_—Me refiero en tu... lado o en el mío._

_—No. ¿Tú crees que sí?_

_—Es una pena._

_—¿¡Una pena!?_

_—Yes._

Y atención porque aquí venía el punto importante en el que todo se había torcido irremediablemente hasta el fracaso más absoluto. No sé si ha sido suficiente enfático en el drama. Así que vamos a ponernos... _ENFÁTICOS_: Aquí se había desencadenado la tragedia.

_Aziraphale, aun un poco escandalizado, seguía protestando y le habría preguntado POR QUÉ. Por qué. Nada más. No era una expresión tan difícil. Y de hecho sus planes no eran inefables como para que no pudiera responderle a por qué hacía las cosas. De hecho la mayoría de las veces se las respondía con entusiasmo y paciencia. Y venga, esto parecía lo bastante extravagante como para que cualquiera pudiera querer saber por qué decía eso._

_Así que él le habría tomado de las mejillas y le habría respondido._

_—Porque creo que esto sí valdría la pena fotografiarlo —y entonces le habría besado._

Y ya está.

No parecía tan difícil. Pero el estúpido ángel tenía que meterse en veredas raras COMO SIEMPRE.

Y ahora estaba haciendo otra vez LO MISMO.

Al ángel se le abre la boca irremediablemente cuando escucha que... no va a haber beso. De nuevo. Hasta se pregunta sinceramente si no serán alucinaciones suyas que lo fuera a haber en algún punto.

—Y el b... odka?

—¿Qué le pasa? —le mira de reojo.

—¡Pues... pues! Excelente momento para sacar tus dotes de abstemio —suelta frustrado —. Vámonos.

Ojos en blanco otra vez pero le sigue.

—Creo que necesitamos un cuarto —determina andando en el lobby del hotel y mirando a todos lados.

Levanta las cejas con eso y le sigue, en silencio, dejándole hacer. Aziraphale camina hasta la recepción, aún... tratando de descifrar qué era lo que detenía a Crowley y hacía que pasara de tener esa cara de, bueno, serpiente a punto de cazar... a enfadarse y frustrarse y no hacer lo que... bueno, ciertamente es que NO debía hacerlo. Pero... ¿desde cuándo le importaba?

Crowley se queda tras él haciendo drama interno porque nadie que conduzca un coche en llamas durante sesenta kilómetros solo por la estética podrá nunca defenderse de ser más dramático que la obertura del fantasma de la ópera.

E igual OTRA VEZ... solo tenía que decirle que vale, que se tomara el maldito vodka, o sea, no iba a hacer eso sin un poco de... permiso por parte de Aziraphale, así que habría ido y se lo habría absorbido por la boca. No era exactamente un beso pero... de nuevo una maldita excusa perfecta desperdiciada.

Aziraphale se acerca a la recepción y le sonríe a la mujer... pidiendo la mejor habitación que tengan disponible.

Te van a dar el _penthouse_... y a cobrarte lo que no está escrito, pero si dejas que lo pague Crowley... solo tienes que aceptar el dinero sin preguntarte de donde viene.

Aziraphale mira a la chica, luego mira a Crowley de reojo... y la verdad es que quiere que esté feliz. Y esto de alguna manera parece algo que podría gustarle. Sonríe nerviosito y asiente.

Crowley le mira porque el ángel no va a hacer desparecer ni un solo cero... bueno, ya resolverán eso luego en las mesas de juego mirando la planta que hay en la recepción y pensando que alguien tendría que imponer un poco de disciplina por aquí, pero no es su planta, así que ya sabrán ellos como las educan.

La chica se enrolla empezando a contarle a Aziraphale toda la clase de actividades de diferentes índoles que se pueden llevar a cabo en el hotel.

El rubio se humedece un poco los labios mientras recibe la llave del cuarto y la escuuuuuuuuuucha con paciencia. Crowley hace facepalm esperándole, porque "En serio, _Angel,_ que te dé un folleto y ya nos enteraremos..."

Pero Aziraphale es bastante paciente. Bastante más paciente que Crowley. A momentos hasta estamos pensando que le rescates si no quieres quedarte toda la noche ahí.

Seguro puede hacer que pongan alguna reposición de las chicas de oro en esa pantalla al otro lado de recepción.

Al fin, un bueeeen rato después... ahí viene.

Mientras Crowley se ríe un poco de la tele y rápidamente hace que se cambie el canal a... cualquier otra cosa. Fútbol americano, por ejemplo. Sonrojándose un poco.

—Veo que tienes un _soft spot_ por ciertos... programas —no creas que no te ha visto—. ¿Listo?

—What? Nah, solo estaba... puesto en la televisión, no lo había visto nunca —carraspea.

Aziraphael se ríe, la verdad, pero le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Técnicamente podemos vivir sólo con un riñón, ¿verdad?

—Venga, es verdad, no creo que podamos encontrar pastel de riñones como es debido por aquí pero pensaba que te habías acostumbrado al sushi —hace un gesto inclinándose un poco hacia un lado.

—No, no... Solo es que creo que voy a tener que vender uno de mis riñones para pagar esta habitación —puntualiza—. Pero tengo aquí el detalle del mejor restaurante de sushi de la ciudad —le muestra un folletito.

—A lo mejor puedes probar suerte en las mesas de juego... —toma el folleto y lo lanza directamente a la papelera.

Aziraphale abre la boca ofendido con eso y... va a recuperarlo, verás, porque en cuanto se sube al elevador lo trae de nuevo en la mano.

—Voy a dejarte a ti el placer.

—¿De qué? —sonríe al verle llevándolo en la mano de nuevo porque ya se lo imaginaba.

—De probar suerte en las mesas de juego —mira el folleto—. ¡Oh! Mira esta descripción...

Crowley se acerca a ver.

—_The smooth decor with its breathtaking flowers and exotic plants made up into huge lush Japanese designed arrangements makes a woman, and yes, even a man, swoon_ —lee en voz alta —. Plantas, Crowley!

—_Swoon_? No creo que nadie se vaya a desmayar por unas plantas. A no ser que no sea mirarlas lo que haga.

—Probablemente las plantas contigo... pero, ¿no te gustaría ir?

—Claro, por qué no.

—Es el sitio perfecto para nosotros. Quizás hasta te desmayes.

—No vas a poder robarme el riñón entonces, ni te emociones, _Angel_. De todos modos, quisiera ir a ducharme primero.

Aziraphale se muere de risa.

—De todos modos no creo que mis riñones sirvan para un trasplante —ahí va el otro con sus disertaciones raras dirigiéndose al ascensor—. Supongo que envenenarían el cuerpo de cualquiera —valora—. Quizás para una serpiente... Aunque no creo que por tamaño le sirvieran a ninguna...

—Quizás podrían tenerlos en un frasco...

—Seguro encontrarías algo mío más caro que tener en un tarro.

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos.

—Tienes razón.

Sonríe de lado y se mete al ascensor, manos en los bolsillos.

—Nada que fuera yo a vender —añade el ángel.

—Entonces no serviría a tu propósito original si no a tu obvio síndrome de Diógenes patológico. A excepción de con las espadas.

—¡No tengo ningún patológico síndrome de Diógenes! ¡Solo me gustan mis libros! Como a ti tus lentes de sol. O el coche. ¡Y ya sabes por qué está ese asunto de la espada!

Se ríe.

—Y olvidaba mencionar las plantas.

—Yo puedo cambiar de gafas y de plantas sin que me salga un sarpullido —le mira de reojo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo de las plantas no estoy en lo absoluto seguro.

—Pues no creas que tengo mucha piedad con las que no están bien.

—¿Qué les haces? —Le mira de reojo.

—No es algo apto para alguien como tú —sale del ascensor.

—Anda ya.

—Tú delicado corazón no podría soportarlo —sonríe parado frente a la puerta.

Aziraphale le extiende la tarjeta que le han dado a él así en modo... tú abre que no sé si se utilizar esto. Crowley la toma y abre la puerta entrando primero.

—¿Es... es bonito al menos? —pregunta intentando asomarse tras él, que se aparta para dejarle entrar. En realidad... esta vez no pasa, pero le toma un poco del brazo, mirando—. ¿Qué... opinas?

La verdad es que esto... no es una habitación. Un pequeño país podría caber ahí dentro.

Crowley parpadea.

La verdad, hay muchas clases de lujo, uno puede pensar en lujosos áticos en rascacielos en Nueva York o palacios exuberantes en París o jardines frondosos ingleses o hasta un yate en mitad del mediterráneo. Todos esos emplazamientos abogaban a cosas completamente diferentes, a pesar de iconizar lo mismo. La idea de lujo había ido pasando por diferentes estilos a lo largo de la historia. Esta habitación se había quedado en los años veinte.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo.

—Es Linda, ¡no te quejes!

—Podría ser peor... podría haber... retablos. Aunque mira, sí hay un crucifijo sobre la cama —señala.

—A saber qué pesadillas va a darte...

—Con el siglo XIV, desde luego. Igualmente hubo otra época muy interesante en mi vida con esas cosas —sonríe de lado mirándolo de lejitos.

—Estoy seguro de que no quiero saberlo.

El demonio se encoge de hombros, sonriendo y entrando.

—Eh... bueno, es grande. No puede uno decir que no.

Estira las manos hacia ella desde la distancia, empezando a darle la vuelta para ponerla de cabeza.

—Hmm... creo que vas a tener que dejarla de lado —comenta Aziraphale.

—Esta... clase de... cosas... —está sudando la gota gorda.

—¿Ajá?

—No... Responden... bien...

—Ya, no me extraña —sonríe de lado—. Quizás has perdido el toque.

—No es eso, es que todas estas cosas... sacras —le fulmina.

—Como Los Ángeles...

—Se me resisten —le sonríe de lado.

—Por algo será —se sonroja un poco, sonriendo.

—Quisiera pensar que es debido a... ¿mi propia naturaleza contraria? —responde y se olvida un poco de la cruz habiéndola girado solo 90° teniendo en cuenta que la posición del símbolo era lo que le daba la santidad o la maldad, que estuviera a noventa grados la convertía en una especie de... espada de poco filo o señal de tráfico poco concreta. Podía ser una nueva religión. El izquierdismo. Para zurdos, comunistas progres y personas que no pide indicaciones.

—Nada personal...

—¿Personal?

—Nada que ver con Crowley, todo relacionado al... demonio —Aziraphale se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... ¿qué podría tener yo personalmente?

—No lo sé... quizás es el movimiento de caderas —camina en el cuarto, acercándose a la ventana. Crowley parpadea con eso, sin esperárselo—. ¿Alguna idea de qué hora es?

—¿Verano?

Aziraphale se gira a mirarle porque ha sentido por un momento estar hablando con uno de los otros ángeles que no tiene IDEA de cómo funciona la tierra, el demonio se ríe.

—Solo has bebido UN vodka.

—Anda, elije un plan de actividades en lo que me ducho. Puede incluir otro vodka.

—La chica me ha dicho que aquí hay una carpeta con información. Voy a leerla.

—Sobre todo, no vaya a ser que se nos pase por alto alguna norma... —se va abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El ángel le mira irse, de reojo, aún nervioso con todo este asunto. Porque es que no ha pasado un solo segundo solo desde que... bueno, se le ocurrió esta idea de las vacaciones.

Y a pesar de las aspiraciones de la puerta en lo que a ocupación se refiere, y si bien su familia estaban orgullosos de que hubiera llegado tan lejos en el mundo de los cerramientos como para estar trabajando en la gran ciudad, bien le hubiera gustado ser una puerta de un baño. Se hubiera conformado hasta con ser la de un cuarto de escobas... pero no. Era una puerta de armario. Por lo menos era un trabajo honrado y conocía a mucha más gente que ese primo suyo de quien su madre siempre hablaba que se había ido al campo a hacer fortuna como verja de jardín.

Tan mono y seguro de ti mismo... yendo al armario. Crowley finge tenerlo todo bajo control y haciendo como que esto era EXACTAMENTE lo que pretendía, buscando una toalla y se va a probar con otra puerta.

Aziraphale le mira, bastante más atento de lo que es bueno cuando no encuentras los cuartos de baño.

Carraspea entrando cuando y lo encuentra e igual que a Aziraphale le sale la bondad de modo natural... este deja la puerta abierta.

Aziraphale por su parte se sienta en el asiento del escritorio del cuarto y habiéndole seguido con la mirada hasta que encontró el baño, levanta las cejas cuando espera el... click de la puerta cerrarse y, esto no ocurre. Parpadea... y se humedece los labios.

Ni siquiera la entrecierra, la verdad.

Todos vamos a confirmar qué tan flexible y maleable puede ser el cuello de un ángel, cuando lo estire un poco para ver... es decir... vamos, que no es que no... haya tenido cierta curiosidad cuando cambiaron de cuerpo y todo, pero esto así es bastante distinto.

Pues eso depende de lo que te estires. Si te estiras, lo verás.

¡Maldita sea! Ahí va a estirarse más, incluso inclinando la silla.

Está llenando la bañera y desnudándose como si nada, sin mirar hacia afuera.

Es que cuando se desnude del todo va a escuchar el absoluto trancazo que se va a pegar Aziraphale contra el suelo al caerse.

Crowley levanta las cejas y sale a mirar... se lo encuentra, con lo torpecito que es, piernas arriba pataleando, espalda en el suelo. Y diabetes del susto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada. ¡NADA!

Levanta las cejas y le mira, cruzándose de brazos. Es que... maldita sea.

—Ihh! Crowley! —se aprieta los ojos.

Ojos en blanco del demonio y se vuelve al baño. Por supuesto el ángel le espía en cuanto le escuche moverse, quedándose idiotizado con su culo e iría tras él de no ser que levantarse parece complejo.

Entonces se oye chapotear.

Al fin... se levanta del todo... y vacila un poquito antes de... mirar la silla en la que estaba... mirar al baño, mirar la silla... mirar al baño. _Bloody... ugh_, porque además la puerta sigue abierta. Igualmente hay... algo que... considera importante.

—Crowley —le llama desde el pasillo del baño.

—_What?_

—Ehm... tengo algo aquí para ti... —se humedece los labios.

—¿Un patito de goma?

—_Yes _—sonríe.

—Pues tráelo.

Aziraphale suspira... y cierra los ojos, cruzando el puto umbral de la estúpida puerta abierta.

Está dentro de la bañera, sentado

—Ten —de pie, en medio del baño, ojos apretados y un patito de goma en la mano que no se ve bien aún, porque lo trae en el puño cerrado.

—Acércate más, no llego.

—¿Acercarme a dónde, Crowley?

—A aquí. Da tres pasos adelante.

—Por cierto... ahí afuera... —ahí va, dando los pasos con cierto cuidado.

—Ahora uno a la izquierda. ¿Aja?

—El piso e-estaba resbaloso... —lo da como le dice.

—Ahora otro adelante. Ya me imagino, maldita moqueta.

—_Well…_ y había también un escalón. Uno pensaría que en estos países iban a hacerlo mejor y... —lo hace.

—Otro a la derecha...

—Hmm... —lo da.

—Ahora un cuarto de vuelta a la izquierda.

—Esto parece un baile infernal en cámara lenta.

—Bueno, a ti te gustaba bailar esa cosa... _comosellame_.

—_The Gavotte._

—Eso. Ahora un paso adelante.

—¿Has pensado en todas las enfermedades de las que puedes contagiarte en una tina de estas?

—Algunas veces he tenido pesadillas con alguien viviendo a bendecirla. Ahora un paso lateral a la izquierda...

—Pasó lateral... ¿¡pues dónde estás?!

—Justo aquí. Sube un escalón —hay decir que no hay escalón así que va a acabar cayéndose dentro de la bañera porque incluso las... maldades tienen niveles diferentes adaptados a cada clase de público. Aunque si le ha hecho dar más pasos de los necesarios solo por reírse.

Qué va, ahí va de cabeza porque Aziraphale siempre dice que no confía en él, pero es una mentira gorda como se va a poner si sigue comiendo pasteles como hasta ahora. Crowley recoge las piernas y se muere de la risa.

En los instantes que sucedieron a que dio ese último paso, Aziraphale tuvo unos instantes de reflexión que le parecieron eternos. Esto parecía ser un accidente, uno de esos accidentes que ocurren cuando uno es un poco torpe e inocente. Pero caerte a la bañera en la que el demonio tentador está desnudo, demonio tentador al que le has permitido hoy abrazarte... y quien parece llevar la tarde al borde de darte un beso, parece ser uno de esos "accidentes" a perfecta conveniencia del accidentado.

Y a pesar de que Aziraphale intentó convencerse muy seriamente a sí mismo de que obviamente él nunca se "accidentaría" así de esta forma, su primer pensamiento al tocar el agua fue que, si el mismo estaba pensando en este asunto del "accidente" a modo, seguramente Crowley pensaría lo mismo. Así que... ¿alguna vez han visto a un gato caer en la bañera llena?

Crowley se hace bolita para no llevarse una patada, muerto de la risa.

Y por supuesto... lo más fácil era echarle la culpa al único y evidente demonio en la habitación.

—Crowley!

El nombrado se ríe aún más con las protestas. Además es que... no es tan fácil salir de la bañera de un salto con las ropas pesadas de mojadas y Crowley no ayuda, desde luego.

Después de intentarlo unas cuantas veces y volverse a caer en el intento, Aziraphale para, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Como patito de goma te doy... un cuatro y medio —se burla sonriendo.

—Ja-ja.

—Prepárate ahora a morir de lepra.

—Voy a salir de esta bañera y tú vas a chasquear los dedos y ni lepra... ni agua —le fulmina—. Darling.

—¿Peste bubónica al menos?

—¿Te parece que quiero tener peste bubónica? —se abraza las piernas... y le mira a los ojos. En la tina. Con él.

—Pues algo habrá de pasarte —aún se ríe y está tan divertido que se le ha olvidado la... Ehm... obvia otra parte del plan de meterle en la bañera con él.

—Lo que va a pasarme ya me pasó.

—¿Ni siquiera un pequeño resfriado? La verdad, no creo que pueda estar yo gastando... —hace el gesto de los dedos mostrándoselos pero no los chasquea—. Tan alegremente —ahora si los chasquea y una toalla que estaba LITERALMENTE a un palmo desaparece del toallero y aparece en su mano.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco con eso.

—ESO es un desperdicio.

El demonio se ríe porque estaba siendo cínico y lo ha hecho con total intención

—Y aun así... vas a tener que hacerlo tú. O cambiarte de ropa.

El ángel abre la boca como un pez.

—Estoy seguro que tras una ardua agonía podrás sobrevivir.

—Además no pretendes arreglarlo.

Arruga un poco la nariz y hace un gesto con las manos echándose hacia atrás aun sonriendo.

—¿Pretendes que vaya mojado a cenar?

—¿Vas a decirme que eres menos resolutivo que un humano para arreglar eso? —se pone de pie, secándose con la toalla.

—No, si no es la falta de resolución...

—¿Entonces?

—¡Es por principio! Tú has hecho esto, tú lo debes arreglar.

—Te has caído tú solo.

—No me he caído yo solo, me has tirado tú.

—Y estás invadiendo mi intimidad —se acerca al espejo y de repente se incomoda un poco, mirándole de reojo porque de hecho, meterse a la bañera no es lo que le ha incomodado. Pero quiere cambiar de estilo y de ropa y tiene que hacer pruebas antes que decidirse y... eso sí que no puede verlo.

—No porque quiera, yo solo... iba a darte el pato, no a... ¡No a meterme aquí! ¡Evidentemente! —Aziraphale vacila un poco al notar ese pequeño grado de incomodidad de Crowley—. Vale, vale... yo lo arreglo —responde y... vale, un movimiento corporal y... ropa seca, bañera vacía, todo en orden.

—¿Ves como sí que sabes?

—Si, si nunca ha sido por falta de conocimiento. Pero no me gusta hacer milagros a la ligera —replica levantándose ahora sí muy dignamente de la bañera

—El milagro hubiera sido que te cambiaras de ropa —se burla mirándose al espejo—. Además, ahora, con esta... inmunidad... nadie va a venir a decirte que haces demasiados.

Aziraphale le mira con ese asunto del cambio de ropa... y se sonroja un poco, sin responder, yendo a la puerta del baño... y cerrando tras él. Por supuesto, va a cambiarse para ti.

Crowley mira la puerta y luego suspira, negando con la cabeza. Bueno, el otro también, ni te creas que no. Esto es una cita.

No es una cita! O sí es una cita, pero... bueno, es igual.

Pues no se lo va a preguntar pero... es obvio que lo es. Después de varias pruebas de pelo/ropa ya está casi convencido de cómo va a ser el rollo, salvo por un detalle.

Ha decidido ir así como de hípster, con barba corta y el pelo largo por arriba y corto de los lados, recogido en una cola. Con una camisa de cuadros negros y grises de manga corta porque es verano... y un pañuelo al cuello y... el problema son las gafas.

Aziraphale no va a hacer tantas pruebas, la verdad... pero en efecto, es verano, y _heavens!_ El calor del desierto. Aunque aquí hay aire acondicionado. Pero ahí va con una guayabera blanca y pantalón caqui.

Y el problema de las gafas es que está tentado a usar unas de... Lolita, con montura de pasta roja en forma de corazón. Porque es verano y están de vacaciones y son desenfadadas y extremadas y está seguro que Aziraphael se va a morir de la risa. Aunque están un poco fuera de su... estética general habitual y eso le incomoda un poco, pero qué demonios, están de vacaciones y venga, ¡son un icono de la cultura pop!

No, no, le vas a parecer muy mono, pero... va a reírse.

Sí, por eso lo hace... un poco. De todos modos ahí sale. Aziraphale está leyendo la carpeta que dijo que iba a leer, muy seriecito él.

—Está bien, ya podemos irnos.

Cuando levanta la vista y lo ve... es que... suelta un pff... Ooooojos en blanco del demonio y se sonroja un poco. Pero venga, _Crowley, play it cool_. Ya sabías que esto iba a pasar.

—What?

—Esa camisa es distinta a las habituales —sentencia sonrojándose un poco también—. Te hace ver... ehm... distinto.

—Es verano.

—Ya, ya... si yo también traigo esto —se levanta... Abre los brazos y se mira a si mismo con el atuendillo también.

—Estás muy guapo —sonríe.

Vamos, que si le hubieras dado un golpe en la cabeza puede que se quedaría menos sorprendido.

—_W-What?_

—¿Ya has decidido? —Se encoge de hombros y se le acerca.

—¿D-Decidido? —es que sigue en shock mirándole a los ojos con los corazones de lentes que tiene alrededor. Y el debe tener un par de corazones en la cara igual, solo que sin lentes.

—A dónde ir —responde con un movimiento de hombros así... un poco serpenteante. El ángel termina por parpadear y sacudir un poco la cabeza.

—A-Ah... ah. Yes. Yes. Hay... bueno... ehm, he descubierto que esta ciudad es la ciudad de las opciones.

—Bueno, obviamente —se acerca a ver, la verdad, esperaba que le dijera algo de las gafas. Aziraphale le mira otra vez, de reojito y vuelve a sonreír un poco idiota.

—Pero... está este sitio, mira —le muestra un folleto—. Hay comida y bebida, y... un pequeño show... no me odies, pero es de magia y...

—UUUUUUUGH —la PROTESTA, haciendo draaaaaama.

—Venga ya, pleaseeeee. Podemos ir al casino después —sonrisita.

Ooooooojos en blanco, que morro tienes, como si no lo hubieras traído aquí expresamente para esto.

—Vale... pensé esta otra posibilidad —ofrece—. Está este restaurante sin... show. Aunque vas a perderte del mejor mago de Las Vegas. ¡EL MEJOR!

—¿Qué tal si vamos al del mago... y luego me debes una y vienes a jugar?

—¿A jugar... yo? —vacila —. Vale, pero solo... porque quiero ir al mago. Y la verdad vale la pena, vas a arrepentirte si no vamos.

—Seguro, llorando por las esquinas —suelta con ironía mirando su teléfono.

—Exactamente... —le mira—. Al menos está en este mismo hotel.

—¿Y a qué hora es?

—La cena es a las nueve, el show empieza a las diez...

—Ah, entonces hay bastante tiempo para beber lo suficiente para que sea divertido.

—Y... ver el atardecer —se sonroja un poquito y no le mira, en realidad, aclarándose la garganta.

—Ah... es verdad, que lo has dicho. Pues vamos.

Aziraphale asiente, yendo a la puerta.

—Aunque te advierto, un solo comentario sobre la inefabilidad y te dejo tirado en el desierto.

—Bueno, esas gafas son bastante inefables... —murmura sonriendo de lado.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué tienen de inefable? —se las baja un poco y le mira por encima de ellas mientras salen.

Aziraphale sonríe porque es que así puestas a medias aún son... no sabe si mejores o peores.

—Es imposible... explicar cómo te ves con ellas.

—¿Pero te gustan? —le guiña un ojo, flirteando.

—M-M-Me... Me... Se te ven... Quien... ¡Ni siquiera hubiera yo pensado que tú podrías usar unas gafas de esas! —el chillliidito histérico. Eso DEFINITIVAMENTE no es un no.

—Oh... vaya, no pensaba que te iban a gustar _tanto_ —responde riéndose y volviendo a subírselas.

—¡No he dicho que me gusten!

—No, bueno, si tuviera yo que hacer caso de solo las cosas que dices...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Abre la boca.

—"Vade retro, satanás" —le cita y se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—Pues justamente eso deberías hacer, pero... no. Eres necio —protesta un poquito empujándole un poco—. Anda, vamos.

Crowley se ríe, andando hacia donde le empuja. Aun así, cuando llegan a la puerta... el ángel no le suelta del todo. Quedándose un poquito más cerca de lo que es habitual sujetándolo un poco de la camiseta por la espalda.

—El caso es que son un poco como... la sombrillita.

—Ya sé que son como la sombrilla. No he dicho que sean feas, solo he dicho que son... inefables.

—Usas tanto esa palabra que ha dejado de tener sentido.

—Inenarrables —agrega y, se sonroja un poco.

—Eso solo me dice que o eres tonto, que ya sé que no lo eres, o que deberías leer más —se burla.

—Me lo dice el que asegura no leer en lo absoluto.

—Pues no lo hago...

—Lo bastante poco como para no saber que inenarrable y inefable... no es lo mismo.

—¡Sé que no es lo mismo!

—Empiezo a dudarlo... pero está bien, eso nos evita bochornos.

—Sí, claro, mucho que te avergüenzo yo a ti —ojos en blanco.

—Ya vas a empezar...

—Pues es que dime ¿¡En qué demonios te avergüenzo yo a ti!?

—Pues... desparramarte en una silla en el Ritz en vez de sentarte...

Crowley levanta las manos dramáticamente como clamando al cielo.

—Aun así, yo nunca me quejo —qué va.

—"_Oh, good looord_" —le imita, mirada de desaprobación incluida.

El ángel chasquea la lengua llegando a nuestro querido fan destacado... el coche.

Crowley lo abre con un chasquido de dedos. Aziraphale mira el coche, vacilando un poquito. Querría... poder, ehm... subirse como estaban la última vez.

Pues eso vas a tener que hacerlo tú...

Ehm... no. Pero ahí va a subirse a su lado y a sentarse... un centímetro más hacia Crowley de lo que habitualmente se sienta, que para el tamaño del coche, es bastante.

Crowley arranca saliendo del parking, la verdad, no muy seguro a dónde debe ir. Y secretamente pensando que cuando le dé un minuto, tiene que buscar en _wordreference _inefable e inenarrable. Solo por si acaso.

—_Well..._

—_Yes?_

—El mundo no terminó...

—No, no lo hizo —le mira de reojo y sonríe. De verdad que las gafas de corazones no te ayudan a la causa.

—Y todo... volvió a la normalidad —manos en las rodillas, todo estiradito.

—Bueno, más o menos —mira por donde va.

—¿Sientes al coche... distinto?

—No, pero lo siento como si se estuviera esforzando extremadamente para no serlo.

—Bueno, fue una experiencia traumática.

—Para todos —asiente.

—¿Para ti lo fue? —pregunta en un susurrillo

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que no lo fue? Llegué en un _bloody _coche en llamas sostenido solo por mi fuerza de voluntad, vino Belcebú, vino Satán, no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer ese crío... _comosellame_ ¡Tú habías sido descorporizado como dos horas antes! ¡Y vi arder la librería!

—Pensé que no podría volver... de hecho tuve que lanzarme a la tierra sin cuerpo.

—Sí, ya noté lo que le hiciste a esa pobre mujer...— le mira de reojo.

—No podía no volver.

—Sí el niño no te hubiera... devuelto tu cuerpo...

—¿Hubiera sido tan grave?

—Hubieras tenido que ir poseyendo gente —le mira.

—Me refiero a... bueno, seguiría siendo yo.

—O habrías tenido que compartirlo con ella. No creo que te gustara a lo que se dedica.

—Quizás podría... haberme ido a algún otro sitio que no requiriera este cuerpo —le mira de reojo un instante.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Es igual, prefiero estar aquí. Ya me acostumbré y... he aprendido a usar el _tube_ al fin —aunque estaba pensando en _alpha centauri..._ la verdad.

—Aun así, un día de estos voy a enseñarte a poseer un cuerpo —responde y ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan idiota de no notar lo que acabas de decirle.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo un instante, nerviosito. Mueve los dedos en sus rodillas.

—¿Crees que no sé? —pregunta... ejem...

—Pues no pareces muy ducho. No se supone que el anfitrión tenga que estar... consciente —le mira, carraspeando e ignorando la connotación—. Además, imagina que no te lo devuelven... no sé si habría sido lo mismo que cada vez que nos viéramos hubiera estado ahí esa señora a comentar la jugada —mira alrededor y ya fuera de la ciudad, este le parece un buen sitio. Sale de la carretera al arcén, parando el coche—. Por no hablar, de nuevo, del asunto de que le dejaras seguir ejerciendo... y no me refiero a lo de médium como me contaste —añade, intentando imaginarse a Aziraphale en el cuerpo de Madamme Tracy mientras ella... respondía a los caballeros que iban todas las tardes salvo los jueves.

Primero le había dado una punzadita de celos, pero luego le había imaginado haciendo comentarios aportando datos curiosos y observaciones educadas a mitad de todo el intercambio.

_"Disculpe, caballero, pero creo que de verdad le ayudaría tomar más fibra y tal vez debería ir al doctor, realmente esto no es normal."_

_"Ahora que la conversación ha decaído, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe de dónde viene el término utilizado para describir esta actividad? porque tiene un origen muy curioso ya que en la edad media..."_

_"No les molestará que me ponga a hacer crucigramas mientras terminan, la verdad es que siempre me aburre un poco esta parte."_

Y la verdad le había parecido hasta cómico que así fuera, aunque la llama de la duda de si en realidad iba a empezar a disfrutarlo no era fácil de extinguir.

—_Good Lord!_ —Aprieta los ojos con cierto desagrado/medio escándalo—. Menos mal nunca llegamos a... podía desposeerla de ser necesario, ¿sabes? Solo estaba siendo amable.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —se ríe.

—No, no. Por supuesto. Vamos, que cada quien es libre de tener el oficio que mejor le convenga, pero ese claramente no es uno que yo elegiría.

—Aun así, no deja de sorprenderme que eligieras una de... nuestras almas.

—¿Quién? —le mira, sin entender.

—Madame Tracy... no la van a aceptar en el cielo con esa profesión.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios con ese asunto de "nuestras almas" que vuelve a poner a Crowley en el maravilloso _Team Hell_ en el que ahora mismo no le gusta que esté, por la demonio que siga siendo.

Si te consuela, él ni quería, solo se equivocó cuando se dio un garbeo por ahí abajo.

—_Sus_ almas... Independientemente de su profesión, Madame Tracy ES una buena mujer —mira hacia el desierto y entrecierra los ojos.

—Te aseguro que si yo hiciera las normas serían muy distintas... —se defiende mirando también a lo lejos. Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—No sé cómo es que eventualmente quizás tengamos que volver ahí —admite.

—¿Ahí?

—Yo al cielo y tú al infierno.

—Pues eventualmente van a decidir que no pasó lo que pasó y todo sigue como siempre y...

—No quiero... —susurra.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Pensar que eventualmente voy a querer otra vez —bromea, mirándole de reojo un poco, moviendo las manos en sus rodillas porque... estar aquí, con él...

—¿Querer... volver? Si te consuela, creo que Gabriel va a tenerte un poco más de respeto en adelante.

—Lo que digo es que es posible que tarde o temprano necesitemos volver. Y si es el caso no quiero... ser tan infinitamente poco feliz con la idea de volver como lo hago ahora.

Crowley le mira de reojo unos instantes laaargos y luego se vuelve al horizonte, sonriendo de lado.

—Ehm... y tampoco... —Aziraphale no le mira, aunque nota que Crowley sí lo hace—. Tampoco me hace ninguna ilusión que vuelvas tú.

—_The sun is nearly gone_... —empieza el demonio en un susurrito, mirando al frente—. _The lights are turning on... a silver shine that stretches to the desert_ —se gira a él—. _We've stumbled on a view, that's tailor-made for two. __What a shame those two are you and me_ —recita burlándose un poco de él.

—Interesantes canciones te sabes tú... ya podrías haberla cantado —Aziraphale le medio fulmina aunque sonríe.

—_Some other girl and guy, would love this swirling sky but there's only you and I... __And we've got no shot_ —le canta, burlón, moviendo un poco una mano. Señalando el cielo y luego a ellos dos.

—En eso tienes razón —asiente sonrojándose un poco con el corazón acelerado porque... es que están en el puto desierto viendo el atardecer, y Crowley le está cantando con unas gafas de corazón. Maldita sea!

—_This could never be_—le señala a él y luego a si mismo—. _You're not the type for me and there's not a spark in sight. What a waste of a lovely night _—acaba señala el cielo otra vez.

Y es que a cada frase, Aziraphale piensa que definitivamente no podría ser más equívoca. En lo absoluto.

—Es la canción PERFECTA para nosotros.

—No tienes ni idea de... de donde es —Crowley se ríe, notándolo.

—Ah... ¿no la acabas de inventar?

—¡No, claro que no!

—Oh, vaya... quedaba tan bien. Y es completamente tu estilo... —le pica.

—¡No seas idiota! —protesta, porque además es de un estúpida película romántica, así que aun peor.

Aziraphale se ríe un poco, mirándole protestar y es que... al final se está tan bien aquí. Aquí, justamente aquí con él, en el coche, a medio desierto hablando de canciones tontas. Podría estar aquí toda la eternidad. Así que... momento de cara de idiota enamorado, on.

—Es perfecta para tí que eres todo así... ridículo, por eso te la he cantado

—Ridículo —se ríe.

—Yes... —vuelve a mirar el cielo y luego a él.

Aziraphale mira al cielo de reojo a donde ha mirado, y se humedece los labios, pensando solo por un segundo qué ocurriría si... el fuera quien le besara. Sacude la cabeza con la idea.

—Yo no voy cantándote por ahí esas cosas.

—Lo cual es bastante raro.

—¿Raro? No, no es raro. Lo dices como si fuera yo por ahí cantándoles todo a todos. Cosa distinta sería... sacar monedas de tus orejas, por ejemplo. Pero eso no te gusta.

—No empieces —protesta poniendo ojos en blanco y echando atrás la cabeza en drama—.De todos modos tampoco voy yo por ahí cantando de normal —añade.

—Menos mal... a saber a cuanta gente encandilarías.

—Aunque, a diferencia de ese asunto tuyo con la magia... a mí no me molesta que me cantes —carraspea un poco.

—Tal vez por eso solo lo hago contigo —le mira de reojo.

—Eso me parece saludable.

—No creo que mi salud peligrara de otro modo.

—Mentalmente saludable.

—Para no estarte quejando... vale. No más canciones para ti —ojos en blanco.

—¡No! —protesta—. Venga ya, estás muy sensible.

—No, no... ya está —hace un gesto con las manos de aquí se acabó... aunque sonríe un poco, pero es que no es tan fácil todo esto tampoco para él.

—Crowley —chillonea un poco porque es que NUNCA es Crowley el que declara que las cosas se acaban—. Ese es mi diálogo, ¡no me lo robes! O voy a empezar a cantarte yo a ti algo y vas a morirte.

—¿El qué? ¿Un salmo? —responde muerto de risa.

—El padre nuestro, quizás

—El _halleluya_ hace más para ti.

—¿Esa es una indirecta?

—¿De qué?

—Eso quisiera yo saber —se incomoda, mirando al horizonte otra vez y al paso que van debe ser ya casi del todo de noche.

—En realidad no...

—A-Aunque... bueno. Como bien decías cuando llegamos, todo ha cambiado en alguna medida...

—¿Quieres decir que podrías empezar a apreciar buena música para variar?

—Para variar, quizás podría empezar a apreciar algunas cosas.

—Hombre, yo diría que algunas cosas ya las aprecias.

—Un buen vino y una buena comida, yes —replica el ángel haciendo los ojos en blanco proque se refería a... otra cosa.

—Los libros... yo...

—¿¡Tú?! —le mira de reojo ligeramente escandalizado. El demonio sonríe y se encoge de hombros...

—Los crucigramas —sigue—. Los conciertos en el Albert hall, las obras de Shakespeare.

—Eso sí —asiente sonriendo un poquito.

—El champagne del Ritz, el sushi... El parque de St. James.

—Vale, vale... ALGUNAS cosas sí. En sí me refería a estas cosas raras que te gustan a ti y que... bueno, he tenido que soportar.

—¿Cómo qué?

—La música que acabas de cantarme —le pica, sonriendo de lado. Ojos en blanco de Crowley—. O el coche —como si no te gustara tanto como a él. Hasta pat pat le hace en el asiento—. O... cielos, esas gafas, _my dear._

—De todo lo que podría haber en esa lista...

Aziraphale se ríe

—Por ejemplo, tú compañía como la cosa más insoportable de todas —pero que a ti te gusta, era la otra condición para estar en la lista.

—Bueno, eso... es perfectamente obvio. Pero insistes tanto que, bueno... no queda más que vernos.

—Forma parte de mi inefable plan demoníaco —responde mirándole de reojo.

—¿Ahora tú también tienes un plan inefable? —se ríe un poco.

—¿Uno? ¡He tenido un millón en los últimos seis mil años! —le mira todo escandalizado.

—Si son tantos no serán tan inefables. ¿Cuál es el plan actual? —le mira de reojito.

—_Make you fall._

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y le mira. Crowley le sonríe.

—_F-Fall?!_ —el escándalo angelical de nuevo, el demonio mira adelante otra vez sin dejar de sonreír—. Vamos, que quieres llevarme del todo al camino del mal —protesta un poco, pensando en cómo pretende hacer esto.

—_In love_ —añade en un susurro prendiendo el coche a la vez, sin mirarle.

* * *

_Hemos mencionado los reviews antes, verdad? :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_—Make you fall._

_Aziraphale levanta las cejas y le mira. Crowley le sonríe._

_—F-Fall?! —el escándalo angelical de nuevo, el demonio mira adelante otra vez sin dejar de sonreír—. Vamos, que quieres llevarme del todo al camino del mal —protesta un poco, pensando en cómo pretende hacer esto._

_—In love —añade en un susurro prendiendo el coche a la vez, sin mirarle._

Aziraphale le mira otra vez creyendo oír... o sea pero... no puede... querer decir. O sí?! Seguro ha oído mal. SEGURO. Vamos, que no es que no le tenga un profundo aprecio. Desde luego que le tiene un profundo aprecio. Pero...

—_W-What?_

—Vamos a llegar tarde si no volvemos ya —conduce sin mirarle, volviendo a la carretera.

Y... muy, muy sutilmente, aprovechando un movimiento del volante, se le recarga encima un... POQUITO pensando que, venga, es que ya querer a un demonio como él lo quiere ES caer un poco de la gracia de todos. Aunque... bueno, él era un ángel. Y los ángeles deben cuidar y proteger... y querer. Se supone que era parte de su descripción de puesto también.

Crowley le mira de reojo con ese movimiento y da un volantazo para que se caiga del todo, volviendo a levantar el brazo.

—Había una pequeña serpiente en la carretera —se defiende a una acusación que nadie le ha hecho para justificarlo.

—Tan cuidadoso de todas las criaturas, claro... malas mañas las tuyas, más bien —protesta un poquito, pero se le recarga bastante bien, volviendo a pensar que... es que es tremendamente agradable estar aquí.

—Solo con mis semejantes. Si hubiera sido una mangosta me hubiera ensañado.

—A no ser que hubiera sido una mangosta bebé... —vuelve a poner una sutil mano en la pierna. Por ponerla en algún sitio.

—Entonces hubiera parado el coche y buscado el nido.

—Para llevarlo a él. Lo sé.

—Para darles un... caluroso... saludo —le mira de reojo.

—A momentos creo que... esto es como los lentes, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Aziraphale se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo, y es que... otra vez está muy cerca.

—No necesitas usarlos cuando estoy solo yo. Entiendo que a veces lo hagas y eso. Pero no es que lo requieras.

—Solo... estoy acostumbrado. Y me gusta cómo me quedan —se defiende el demonio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que es lo mismo con esto de ser... el demonio malévolo Crowley

—_What?_

—Yo sé...—empieza con cierto cuidado—, que eres un demonio bastante más bueno de lo que aparentas. Así que... no es necesario fingir.

—Por todos los infiernos, ¿por qué no pones un maldito anuncio? —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—Vale, vale... no es el término correcto quizás —gira la cara hacia él.

—¡No vas a empezar a probar _bloody_ términos!

—Vamos, no tienen que ser términos en detrimento de tu malignidad...

—¡No pienso arriesgarme!

—¿Tienes miedo de que diga cosas bonitas de ti?

—¡No! —sí.

—Vamos, que solo por molestarte... —sonríe un poco más.

—¿Qué dice eso de ti, eh, _Angel_? Molestando a la gente tan alegremente y sin remordimientos

—La maravilla es que tú no eres la gente, tú eres... un demonio. Y seguramente puedo pasarlo como... un intento de detener tus embates demoníacos.

—Seguro Gabriel te felicitará por tu dominio de la retórica.

—No te desvíes del tema.

—Oh, desde luego que me desvío —le pica otra vez, porque parece irritarse lo bastante—. Seguramente, si es necesario, puedo encontrar varias cosas bonitas que decir.

—Yo podría encontrar algunas malas

—Estoy seguro de que te avergonzarían más las mías —le hace un cariñito en el brazo que perfecto se puede confundir solo con el movimiento del coche.

—Y yo que a ti te escandalizarían más las mías

—Nadie te creería —le mira otra vez de reojito.

—Oh, claro que sí.

—Todos sabríamos que te lo estás inventando solo para escandalizarme.

—¿Te apuestas algo?

—Apostar... ¿algo como qué?

_Di un beso, di un beso, di un beso._

—Tú... ¿pagas las copas?

_Mierda_

Aziraphale le mira con una cara de absoluta incredulidad.

—¿¡Que yo... pague las copas?! Vaya, veo que estás poco interesado en ganar o perder.

—¿Te encargas de mis acciones demoníacas el próximo mes entero?

—Un día.

—¡Un día es nada!

—¡No voy a encargarme todo un mes! Una semana.

—Entonces propón otra cosa.

—Si yo gano... harás las cosas a mi modo toda una semana. Si tu ganas, será al revés.

—¿A tu... modo?

—_Yes_. Todo a mi modo.

—¿Y eso qué implica?

—Todo. Vamos, o al menos... algunas cosas. Voy a vestirte bien y a hacer que bebas sin subir los codos a la mesa.

—Está bien, que no se diga —hace una sonrisa forzada arrugando la nariz.

—Veo que te gusta la idea.

—No, pero estoy bastante seguro...

—No, no vas a ganar.

—Adelante, entonces. _Hit me with your best shot._

—Bueno, primero está lo más obvio... prefieres pasar tiempo con un ángel a con un demonio.

Crowley se humedece los labios.

—Eso es un empate.

—¿Perdona?

—No te veo a ti muy rodeado de otros ángeles.

—Estamos hablando de tí. Y en realidad estoy rodeado de ti por... bueno, razones obvias.

—¿Aja? —ojos en blanco

—Eso.

—Me refiero a qué más.

—Eres sumamente dulce con el ángel, además.

Crowley se revuelve con eso pero intenta mantener el temple.

—A-Aun a pesar de que… bueno, el ángel a veces... —se sonroja un poco—. Aun no me has dicho tu nada escandaloso.

—Espero a que tú acabes.

—¿Tan seguro estás de lo que me vas a decir?

Crowley asiente haciendo un gesto con los labios sacándolos hacia fuera mientras entra ya al parking del hotel, de nuevo ignorando al valet del aparcacoches.

—Los niños —sigue el ángel.

—¿Qué con ellos?

—Te gustan. Te preocupan.

—_Of course NOT._

—_Yes._ Y si tuvieras uno más cerca sería un problema para ti.

—¡Qué iba a ser un problema! —se sonroja un poco porque de hecho disfrutó bastante como niñera del niño Warlock.

—Pues... problema o no. En realidad creo que te gustan.

—¿Algo... más?

—Por lo pronto, no. Quiero oír lo que digas tú.

—Veamos... —apaga el motor y le mira de reojo porque... deberían bajarse pero... Es que el ángel sigue recargado en el un poquito abrazado por lo visto. Entrelaza los dedos, nervioso—. _Aziraphale's bad things_...

—Lista corta —ojos en blanco.

—_Let's see_. Vamos a empezar por el principio, ese asunto de la espada.

—_Oh, come on..._

—Es algo válido —se encoge de hombros, riéndose.

—Ese tema no me avergüenza. Hice lo correcto.

—Segunda cosa, doble moral.

—¿Perdona?

—Cuestionarse las cosas y juzgar a Dios bajo tu propia moral —le mira porque... esa es una de las cosas que MÁS le gustan de él.

—_What?!_ No es así!

—Acabas de defenderte justo con ESO.

—¡No! —se sonroja un poco porque además, sabe que es verdad.

—Has dicho que crees que hiciste lo correcto, aunque no era lo que tú creías que... Dios quería —le mira y es que está ahí tan cerca, que podría besarle ahora y... nada más.

—Nadie sabe cuál es el plan de Dios... pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y no me ha castigado, que supongo que no estuvo tan en desacuerdo con lo que hice

—Ya, ya, claro, claro, ahora es fácil decirlo, pero entonces...

—Sufrí bastantes años por eso, vale —se sonroja un poco.

—Tan dura tu vida... —se burla.

—¡Pero era lo correcto! ¡¿Para qué quería yo una espada?!

—Aparentemente para encender la chimenea y... ocasionalmente, tal vez, si acaso no estabas muy ocupado y no era la hora del té. Defender la puerta este del Edén. Pero pasemos al siguiente punto ya que por lo visto planeas protestar por todos...

—¿¡Hay más puntos?!

—Infinidad de ellos —sonríe.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—_The... Bloody puppy eyes issue._

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y le mira, y es que está tan feliz aquí... otra vez. Se gira un poquito a verle sin separarse.

—¿Cuál _puppy eyes issue_?

—_YOUR bloody puppy eyes_ —no le mira.

—¡Yo no tengo _puppy eyes_!

—Ahora no, pero los pones cuando quieres algo específico. Es súper manipulador de tu parte.

—Pero que... ¡No! ¡Solo tengo dos ojos normales! ¡Eres tú el de los ojos especiales!

—Mis ojos no son especiales, son de serpiente. Y las serpientes ni siquiera son... especialmente más adorables de cachorro.

—¿A-Adorables?

—_I-I mean..._

Aziraphale le sigue mirando con intensidad y la boca abierta. Crowley carraspea y abre la puerta para bajarse del coche. Ajem.

El ángel casi protesta con eso, apretando los ojos un poquito.

Ya, ya... bueno. Crowley se ha metido en un berenjenal por idiota y... de algún modo tenía que salir de él.

Ugh... ahí va a salir del coche preguntándose si de verdad hace ojitos de cachorro

Sí que los haces. El mundo entero adora Hamlet como la mejor obra de teatro de la HISTORIA porque los haces.

Quizás debería ponerlos más a menudo a ver si le besa... ajem. Crowley se aparta unos metros del coche y se pasa una mano por el pelo, esperándole.

—Solo para aclarar... Cualquier tipo de ojos que haga es... Meramente accidental.

El demonio le sostiene la mirada con las cejas levantadas de incredulidad.

—Tú, en cambio...

—¿Yo?

—_Yes._ Tienes esos ojos profundos... que encandilan y también haces CARA de _puppy _desamparado.

—Perdona, pero yo estuve ROGANDO por agua bendita por más de doscientos años sin que accedieras a ayudarme.

—¡Por una razón en concreto!

Ojos en blanco.

—¡Sabes lo que te hace el agua bendita! Qué tal que te... qué tal que tuvieras un accidente y solo... ¡Y-Y además fuera mi culpa!

—Sé lo que hace el agua bendita, _why in the hell_ iba yo a no tener cuidado?

—¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Igualmente es un riesgo enorme!

—No vamos a discutir por esto _otra vez_.

—No, pero... —aprieta los ojos porque no, DEFINITIVAMENTE no querría una vida sin Crowley.

—El punto aquí es que he ganado yo.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿A caso planeas añadir más cosas?

—¡Podría añadir muchas cosas! Como... todas las veces que me has ayudado, o cuando has salvado mis libros o...

—Hay que aclarar el concepto porque eso... no vale.

—¿¡Por qué no?!

—Porque... tú estás de mi lado y quiero que sigas ahí, así que las cosas buenas que haga por ti... no cuentan.

—P-Pues... ¡pues! ¡Yo no se por qué quieres siempre tanto eso! —suelta sonrojándose un poco y... la verdad se arrepiente un poco y le detiene de la camiseta.

—¿El qué? —se detiene.

—Ehm... me refería... —vacila un poco y... le suelta. Estirándole un poco la tela de la camiseta.

Crowley le mira de reojo, esperando a que hable

—Pero las haces y cuentan a tu favor —responde—. Deberíamos subir

—Claro que no cuenta a mi favor porque los motivos son diferentes al puro... altruismo —de todos modos asiente a lo de subir.

—Pues quizás es lo mismo con los ojos que me acusas de hacer.

—Claro que no, eso son cosas que te benefician a ti o que tú quieres de manera completamente egoísta e interesada.

—¿Cuando hice esos ojos la última vez? En el medievo? —Se cruza de brazos.

—¿Disculpa? Hace como... veinte _fucking _minutos.

—¡No! ¿¡Y que conseguí?!

—"Vámonos de vacaciones, Crowley", "quiero ir a ver a ese estúpido mago, Crowley", "Vamos a ver la puesta de sol, Crowley", "Déjame conducir" —le imita.

—¡Anda ya! ¡Ahora no se te puede pedir nada!

—No he dicho que no puedas, he dicho que lo haces de ese modo.

—¡No lo hago de ningún modo, podrías decir que no! Y si no querías venir de vacaciones conmigo... ¡yo tampoco quería venir contigo!

Ojos en blanco de Crowley. No era este idiota el que podía sentir... el amor o _whatever?_ Que flotaba en el ambiente o _who knows_. El que... obviamente no estaba ahí. Desde luego. Y por eso no tenía por qué sentirlo. Claro.

—Casi me da un _bloody_ aneurisma con la estúpida sombrilla —susurra. ¿Podemos superar ya este tema?

—Pues a decir verdad, si la has quemado —por lo visto, no...

El demonio le mira porque... no. No le va a decir que lo que pasa es que se ha sentido culpable por no concederle el deseo más estúpido y pequeñito.

Ojitos de cachorro.

Aprieta los ojos y van a entrar a la sala donde ya están las luces a medias y ha empezado la cena.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios preguntándole a la chica de la puerta y... escuchando las instrucciones de la mesa a la que deben sentarse (que es, milagrosamente como la de la primera fila). Antes de entrar... se gira con Crowley que está detrás fingiéndose lo más desinteresado en todo esto posible. Eso requiere un gran esfuerzo.

—Ven, creo... tenemos buenos lugares —y vacilando un poco, extiende la mano y le toma de la muñeca

—No puedo creer que hayas lloriqueado por cómo una hora y media porque te he mojado la ropa y ahora hayas obrado el milagro de una mesa en _bloody _primera fila.

—Ha sido una casualidad.

—Eso díselo al juez.

—Es mejor milagro este que el de la ropa... es para que disfrutes el show —asegura yendo entre las mesas, tirando de él y moviendo un poco la mano lejos de la muñeca hacia su mano.

—Como un condenado, lo voy a disfrutar —ojos en blanco pero se deja tirar.

—¡Que exagerado! —protesta mucho más enfocado en terminar con él del todo de la mano, el demonio le entrelaza los dedos de modo natural sin ni fijarse en ello.

Aziraphale lo nota y el corazón se le acelera un poquito otra vez no queriendo llegar a su sitio.

—La gracia está en... imaginar cómo engaña a nuestros sentidos.

—No lo hace.

—¡Sí lo hace! No te dejas llevar —llega a su mesita, con dos sillas y una velita.

—Porque es tremendamente fácil ver dónde está el truco, no es magia de verdad.

—¡Es habilidad! Y no es tan fácil con magos buenos.

—A diferencia... —sonríe de lado, mirándole y sentándose o más bien, de nuevo vertiéndose sobre la silla sin soltarle.

—Yo lo hago aceptablemente bien.

Se muere de risa con eso.

—Que tú seas un aburrido...

—Esto no es de ser aburrido, es de un mínimo de dignidad.

—No tiene nada de indigno divertirse un poco. Voy a copiar alguno de estos trucos.

—Lo que faltaba —le mira desaprobatoriamente pero no puede dejar de sonreír.

—¿¡En qué he te afecta a ti que haga unos trucos nuevos?!

Suspira sin responder a eso.

—Quizás esta vez si te asombre —insiste el ángel.

—O quizás no.

—Me hace cierta gracia que te cause tanta grima... —le aprieta un poquito la mano.

—¿Por?

—Porque... es solo un juego y a tu parecer debe parecerte que hago demasiado el ridículo.

—Porque lo haces.

—Lo dices solo porque sabes que puedo hacer un milagro de verdad.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Eso no es de habilidad y la gracia de la magia que me gusta es... la actuación.

—No te creas que no sobre actúas —no me puedo creer que te estés atreviendo a decirle eso tú, Mr. Drama Queen. Cuando les traen la carta es que le suelta la mano porque además no... piensa comer o quizás sí tal vez lo mismo que él, no le importa mucho

Cuando le suelta recoge la mano, tocándosela un poco con la otra, mirándole de reojito un poco idiotizando... pese a lo horrible que le está diciendo (drama!)

—Bueno, sobre actuar es un poco parte del truco. Ser dramaaaaatico como tú, o aleeeegre y lleno de energía —hace un poco de sobreactuación.

—Mira, ya te creí lo de que en la ópera la gente se muere cantando porque es un recurso _líbrico_ o como se llame, no me voy a creer esta.

—Lírico —se ríe de buena gana con esto.

—Eso he dicho.

—Has dicho líbrico, _my dear_ —sonríe de lado

—Pues eso.

AziraPhale le sonríe, mirándole con unos ojitos de corazón que le cuesta ocultar. Él le sonríe de vuelta porque mira que mono es cuando está encantado.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —pregunta con absoluta suavidad unos segundos después

—Lo que tú quieras —mira la carta. El ángel aún le mira un poco más antes de mirar la carta, sonriendo.

—Creo que deberías probar el pato.

—¿Cómo recurso humorístico o como comida? —sonríe de lado.

Como individuo que se cayó a tu tina y al que llamaste pato de goma hace un rato, piensa para si Aziraphale, sonrojándose un poco.

—Como ambos —define.

—Está bien, pato entonces —sonríe.

—Y creo que la ocasión amerita una Champagne... —se mira la carta de vinos.

—A ver... —se acerca para mirar cuales hay. Le gira un poco la carta para que pueda mirarla—. Que tal... —señala uno que le parece.

—Suena bien —Aziraphale asiente conforme.

—Bien —sonríe y se echa otra vez atrás como si fuera un jersey que alguien acaba de quitarse y lanzar a la silla, buscando al camarero.

El ángel le mira de reojo con esa posición y... la verdad es que aunque se queja de ella, no sería Crowley si se sentara derechito sin desparramarse. Cierra la carta con cuidado y la pone en la mesa moviendo un poco la pierna de manera que toca levemente la del demonio

Crowley le deja hacer logrando que el camarero se olvide de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo y les mire con ese truquito del chasqueo de dedos.

—Sí sabes que la gente puede venir sola cuando la llamas si esperas un poco, ¿verdad? No hay necesidad...

—Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado —se burla dejando caer un poco la cabeza hacia Aziraphale, sonriendo cuando se les acerca el camarero, sonriendo.

—Hello, young man. Good night to you.

—Buenas noches, ¿ya les han tomado nota?

—No aún, pero si tú fueras tan amable de hacerlo...

—¿Qué les apetece?

—Mire, pensábamos en dos platos de confit de pato. Este con higos. Me trae también espárragos para acompañar y... Una botellita de Krug Clos du Mesnil...

El muchacho se lo apunta con cuidado, asintiendo y luego mira a Crowley, que está ahí nada más escuchando.

—Se encuentra bien, míster? —pregunta al notar las gafas levantando una mano para señalar en su cara. Aziraphale mira al chico y luego a Crowley.

—_Of course_, es que soy un demonio —responde tan tranquilo.

Aziraphale le fulmina con eso y el muchacho solo se ríe pensando que bromea, claro, yéndose.

—Nadie te cree —sonríe de lado—. Porque casi nunca pareces un demonio.

—Claro que no me creen —se encoge de hombros—. No quieren hacerlo.

—Y no estás haciendo nada demoníaco. Comer pato y beber champagne... junto a alguien muy distinto a ti.

—Si tú les dijeras que eres un ángel...

—Tampoco me creerían.

Crowley sonríe de ladito pensando que no está del todo de acuerdo con todo lo suavecito y dulce que es, pero prefiere no decirle.

—Menos aún me creerían que vengo con un demonio.

—Bueno, eso no se lo iba a creer ni... —hace un gesto con las cejas, mirando al techo.

—Me parece que precisamente... sabe todo lo qué hay que saber respecto a ambos —sonríe un poco.

—Mmmm...

—O sabría si se enfocara. Que no espero que ocurra.

—Uno de esos ángeles... ¿cómo se llama? El que parece que no va al baño hace una semana a pesar de ser un ser sobrenatural... —se lo piensa—. No, espera, voy a tener que ser más específico...

—Estás diciendo que todos parecemos... —sonríe un poco más con esa descripción.

—Los que estaban ahí el día de... la cremación, no sé —hace un gesto con la mano—. Dijo algo. Quería preguntarte por ello.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Algo de un... ¿novio?

—¿Tiene un novio? —levanta las cejas.

—Tuyo. Mío, en ese momento puesto que estaba yo ahí —explica mientras les sirven el champagne.

—_W-What?_

—Pues no tengo ni idea, esperaba que tú me aclararas —toma su copa brindando con él.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente? Que yo... ¿que yo tengo un novio? —brinda también sin casi prestar atención.

—Sí. Y que por lo visto algo iban a hacerle también, no sé si después de a ti.

Aziraohale parpadea.

—¿Dio algún detalle de...? es decir, es que no tengo a nadie cercano en el cielo como para que pudieran pensar...

—No, solo dijo eso, que no me preocupara demasiado porque algo le iban a hacer también.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios y le mira, Crowley le mira de reojo, un poco por encima de la gafas.

—Creo que... era solo una forma de hablar.

—Una... forma de hablar bastante curiosa.

Aziraphale suspira, frunciendo un poco el ceño con todo esto. Pensando.

Crowley le mira de reojo y frunce el ceño también al notar que él lo hace. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿que sí es verdad? ¿qué lo tiene...? o tenía si acaso _el pobre diablo_ había corrido la misma suerte que él, sin tener... bueno, un plan B como ellos.

En ese momento pareció un comentario desafortunado y burlón, pero a lo mejor de veras se refería a algo. ¿Y si acababa de darle por las buenas la noticia de que en el cielo habían matado a su amante?

¡Espera! ¿Y desde cuando tenía un amante y no le había dicho nada? ¿Es que acaso no eran amigos?

Y el problema aquí era que... no es que Aziraphale no les conociera y no es que no supiera que cielo e infierno eran solo las dos caras de la misma moneda. Sin embargo, la idea de toda la vida de estar en el bando de los buenos, cada vez se apagaba más hasta estar casi del todo extinta.

No era desde luego que esperara alguna muestra de emoción al decidir que lo que decían la reglas era que debían matarle... pero informarle ESO entre las últimas cosas que decirle antes de morir era... cruel.

Y que en el infierno fueran completamente crueles no le parecía extraño, pero... esto no tenía regreso.

Y el problema aquí era que... no es que Aziraphale no les conociera y no es que no supiera que cielo e infierno eran solo las dos caras de la misma moneda. Sin embargo, la idea de toda la vida de estar en el bando de los buenos, cada vez se apagaba más hasta estar casi del todo extinta.

No era desde luego que esperara alguna muestra de emoción al decidir que lo que decían la reglas era que debían matarle... pero informarle ESO entre las últimas cosas que decirle antes de morir era... cruel.

Y que en el infierno fueran completamente crueles no le parecía extraño, pero... esto no tenía regreso.

Es que se puede ver en la cara del demonio como se va formando el drama y la tragedia a medida que el silencio persiste. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo queriendo besarle hace menos de media hora?! ¿Y cuánto tiempo hacía que esto estaba pasando frente a sus narices? Tenía que ser cosa de cuando durmió durante todo un siglo. Seguro de cuando aprendió a bailar ese estúpido baile en ese estúpido club gay.

La única cosa aquí era que... desde luego Gabriel y los otros sabían. O creían saber algo, que seguramente no era en lo absoluto, ni remotamente cercano a lo que pasaba en realidad. Menos aún a lo que SENTÍA en realidad por Crowley. Y... repentinamente, a estas alturas, le importaba cada vez menos si algún día sabían lo que realmente sentía por él.

Así qué... aún con el ceño fruncido, se gira a mirarle con determinación. Anda ya. Si alguien quería oírlo, lo iba a oír.

Crowley se come el pato como en tres segundos, descargando un poco en él la frustración.

—Pues lo que debiste decirles entonces, es que eres MUCHO más que mi novio. Eres simplemente... parte de mí. Lo bastante como para que no pudieran quemarme.

Anda, ahógate con tu pato.

Sí, eso es lo que sucede. Crowley casi se atraganta o más bien, se atraganta del todo. Tosiendo exageradamente.

Aziraphale toma sus cubiertos, como si NO hubiera dicho nada de todo eso y como si Crowley no se estuviera ahogando.

Empieza a hacer gestos con las manos como si se estuviera ahogando hacen que alguien se acerque y le haga una maniobra de esas que se hacen con alguien intentando que la víctima no solo saque el trozo de comida atragantado, sino hasta los pulmones. De ser posible, el trozo debería hasta caer dentro de la copa de alguien para un correcto efecto _dramático-cómico._

Hay bastante revuelo, alguien grita si hay un médico en la sala, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, hay una pelea a puñetazo limpio y gente robando comida, seguramente alguien se lleva un buen premio en las tragaperras por el equilibrio poético. Aun no arde nada, pero dadle un minuto.

Aziraphale sigue comiendo sin inmutarse.

Lo siento, ahí está el trozo de pato en tu copa. Empieza a disiparse un poco el caos, hay sirenas en la distancia y sinceramente alguien hasta aplaude.

Le da un trago a la copa con todo y trozo de pato. Lo siento, Crowley, estos son los minutos de un ángel enfadado, te los estás perdiendo. Cuando el drama se va apagando lentamente es que por fin puede preguntar.

—_What... the hell?_

—Y dices que yo sobreactúo... —le mira de reojo, comiendo otro trocito de pato.

—¡No cambies el tema!

—Estoy enfadado.

—¿Qué?

—No contigo, _my dear_. En lo absoluto.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con... todo esto?

—Todo. Nada. ¿Estás bien? —le mira a los ojos y es que está tratando de ignorar lo que dijo porque se ha enfadado. Pero... no va a estar enfadado para siempre, así que... vacila un poco.

—¡No! Qué demonios... es decir... qué... ¿Qué?

—No creo que necesites muchas más explicaciones... —se limpia la boca con la servilleta, ojos cerrados.

—¡Yo sí creo que necesito unas cuantas!

Aziraphale carraspea y Crowley le mira intensamente, aunque el ángel no se atreve a mirarle de vuelta.

—Está bien... voy a pedir una_ bloody_ bolsa de papel, no sea que_ vomites_ por la velocidad —protesta burlándose un poco pero rindiéndose.

—¿Cuál velocidad, Crowley?

—La de las placas tectónicas, por lo visto —ojos en blanco.

—Quizás sea momento...

Le mira otra vez intensamente, entonces se apagan las luces y empiezan los efectos laser de colores y de humo de hielo seco en el escenario, mientras una voz enlatada anuncia al mago según el texto exacto del folleto de Aziraphale, parecería que lo estuviera leyendo bajo los efectos del crack.

—_No fucking way!_ —protesta Crowley.

Aziraphale le toca el brazo un poquitín con la mano así sin mirarle, solo para... calmarle un poco y solo por eso no para el tiempo pero bufa

Podrías haberlo parado y besarle. Se le acerca igual un poco para hablarle en el show, desde luego.

—Mira, Mira... a ti te gustan las cartas.

La FULMINACIÓN. De todos modos este si se nota que es un mago profesional, aunque vaya vestido _así_ de ridículo, no se le ven los trucos y no para de hacer bromas mientras los hace.

No como al otro idiota. Aziraphale está ENCANTADO.

Crowley suspira pensando que esto es un muermo pero como a éeeeeel le guuuuuuusta. Llega un punto, eso sí, en el que en mitad del show, el mago está haciendo un truco de desaparición con una chica y Crowley sonríe de lado y... chaquea los dedos mandándola al hall del hotel. Aziraphale es que... conoce sus chasquidos.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada —deja de sonreír si al menos quieres que eso suene creíble.

—¡Anda ya! Como si no te conociera.

—Solo estoy aquí sentado, viendo el show —y se muere de la risa con la cara de perplejidad del mago que no encuentra a la chica en su trampilla secreta.

—Que va... ¡Mira! Ve la cara de susto que tienen todos.

—A lo mejor es parte del... espectáculo. La actuación y todo eso.

—No lo es y lo sabes. ¿A dónde mandaste a la chica?

—Pues eso deberías preguntárselo al mago, quien por cierto, está en plan _show must go on_ sin preocuparse ni un poco —responde Crowley y decide empezar a hacer que todos los trucos le SALGAN pero que le salgan DE VERDAD, no con el-otro-pañuelo-escondido-en-su-manga o el-mecanismo-secreto-que-activa-la-caja... etcétera, solo porque le encanta la cara de idiota que se le queda al pobre hombre que no entiende una mierda.

—No vas a decirme que no es bueno este hombre... —le alega Aziraphale, muy convencido ahora de las absolutas maravillas que presencian.

—Parece... un poco sorprendido.

—Y tú muy poco.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Está claro que todo esto tiene truco.

—¿Y me dirás que se nota? ¡Es muy bueno!

—Pues no se nota, pero... me falla en la actua... —de repente, antes de que pueda acabar la frase, se prende un foco sobre Crowley como si fueran a abducirlo los extraterrestres. O peor aún, tuviera audiencia celestial. Sí, querido, eres el siguiente voluntario-no-voluntario. El demonio, de hecho, levanta las cejas incrédulo de esto mientras el mago le alienta a subir sacudiendo su capa de purpurina reluciente. Crowley ha visto bolas de discoteca menos brillantes que esa capa.

—Cielos... —susurra el ángel.

—No, no, de verdad, que suba él que le hace ilusión —protesta para el mago señalando a Aziraphale, el nombrado la verdad... en efecto hubiera preferido ser él, le hubiera hecho mucha más ilusión.

—Porfavor —pide el mago haciendo que la gente aplauda—. Prometo que lo devolveremos de una pieza.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo. Y pero no, le ha tocado a Crowley, así que Aziraphale le sonríe un poquito y le hace una seña para que vaya

—Yo no prometo que él acabe de una pieza —masculla apretando los ojos y levantándose.

—Venga, aunque a mí NUNCA me has querido hacer de ayudante de mago.

La fulminación antes de los diez segundos de contoneo de caderas de alguien que ha oído hablar de los brazos y piernas, pero nunca los ha probado. Aunque tiene una tía en Gales que tiene una rodilla y una vez, cuando era pequeño, se la dejó ver.

El mago vuelve a hacer que todo el mundo aplauda, en el mundo del espectáculo, siendo público, basta con existir para que te aplaudan. Ni el más idiota podría cagarla en eso.

Pues es que nunca le ha querido hacer de ayudante y a este mago SÍ. Aziraphale frunce un poco el ceño... celosito.

—Gracias, gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, tu nombre es... —sigue el mago mientras se sube.

—Anthony —sisea tras vacilar un instante, haciendo los ojos en blanco a...l universo, por lo visto.

—Anthony! Me encantan tu gafas, Anthony, ¿pero no está un poco oscuro para llevarlas o es que sufres conjuntivitis?

—Es que soy un _bloody_ demonio —responde con la sonrisa más falsa y forzada que es capaz, sin siquiera esforzarse en que parezca real. Desde luego, todo el mundo se ríe con eso, incluido el mago.

—Uno muy divertido, sin duda —sigue el mago—. Y dime, Anthony... ¿estás casado? ¿Los demonios pueden casarse?

Aziraphale sonríe con esa pregunta. Crowley vacila un segundo con esa pregunta, mira a al ángel un segundo y...

—De hecho, sí —chasquido de dedos y aparece un anillo en su mano y otro en la de Aziraphale.

Omg! Aziraphale... le mira con la boca abierta completamente. ¿Casado con quién? (Perdón pero no ha notado aún el anillo)

—Estupendo, déjeme adivinar, de "viaje de negocios" con la mujer en casa, no se preocupe, esto no se emite por televisión. No será usted el primero... ni el último —hace la bromita fácil el mago y la gente se ríe de nuevo

—No! —protesta Aziraphale.

—De hecho, no. Estoy aquí de vacaciones con él. Está sentado aquí en la primera fila.

* * *

_Quiero pedir disculpas por el gran contenido en frases y expresiones en inglés que alguien ha mencionado en los reviews dificultan la lectura. Esto se debe a que llevamos mucho años en otro fandom en el que escribir así tiene sentido y las buenas costumbres cuestan de abandonar, pero voy a intentar que sean menos._


	4. Chapter 4

_—__Uno muy divertido, sin duda —sigue el mago—. Y dime, Anthony... ¿estás casado? ¿Los demonios pueden casarse?_

_Aziraphale sonríe con esa pregunta. Crowley vacila un segundo con esa pregunta, mira a al ángel un segundo y..._

_—__De hecho, sí —chasquido de dedos y aparece un anillo en su mano y otro en la de Aziraphale._

_Omg! Aziraphale... le mira con la boca abierta completamente. ¿Casado con quién? (Perdón pero no ha notado aún el anillo)_

_—__Estupendo, déjeme adivinar, de "viaje de negocios" con la mujer en casa, no se preocupe, esto no se emite por televisión. No será usted el primero... ni el último —hace la bromita fácil el mago y la gente se ríe de nuevo_

_—__No! —protesta Aziraphale._

_—__De hecho, no. Estoy aquí de vacaciones con él. Está sentado aquí en la primera fila._

Cielos, Aziraphale abre más la boca aún, SÚPER sonrojado. Pues si Crowley va a acabar en este rollo por su culpa por lo menos que sea divertido. Seguro lo enfocan o lo buscan con el foco. Y los ojitos de amor... Y de hecho, el mago lo invita a subir también.

_What?!_

Subir. Al escenario. Otra vez esos aplausos malditos que obligan a la gente a cosas. Vais a ser la adorable pareja gay del espectáculo de magia por el resto de tiempo que esteis aquí.

Aziraphale les mira y vacila un poco... pero, vamos... es que la adrenalina del momento ayuda. Se levanta yendo hacia él y es ahí donde nota el anillo.

Crowley espera con una sonrisita de _esas_, mirándole, habiendo dado un pasito atrás. Así que cuando sube al escenario se está viendo la mano con los ojos muy muy abiertos

—Estás... cosas se piden —le susurra a Crowley.

—Luego me arrodillo —responde sonrojándose un poquito.

—Muchas gracias por subir tú también... —empieza el mago esperando que Aziraphale le diga su nombre.

—Francis.

—Francis, estupendo. ¿Cuánto hace que estáis juntos?

—Seis mil años —sentencia repentinamente sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. El mago parpadea un poco con eso.

—El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes —añade Crowley encogiéndose de hombros.

—Toda una vida —agrega Aziraphale.

—Ehm... —vacila el mago con todas estas respuestas surrealistas de todos, odia cuando el público empieza con tonterías—. Bien, supongo que tendréis vuestras alianzas...

—Por lo visto... —Aziraphale se mira la mano y se sonroja.

—Necesito que me las prestéis porque vamos a probar si vuestro amor es o no verdadero...

Crowley se pellizca un poco el puente de la nariz por la absurdidad de todo esto.

—¿Con las alianzas? —pregunta Aziraphale y es que... quisiera al menos verla con atención.

Crowley no ha tenido mucho tiempo de pensar nada muy elaborado, así que es clásica y aburrida, de oro y lisa. Sin más. Es... ¡de oro y lisa! Mira que linda es. La acaricia un segundo... ¡tiene una alianza!

—¿¡T-Tengo que dársela?! —pregunta un poco mortificado.

—Voy a devolverlas —asegura el mago.

Aziraphale mira como Crowley entrega la suya con absoluta naturalidad, mientras él está todo renuente. El mago toma la de Crowley y mira a Aziraphale.

—¿No quiere salir? ¿Traemos algo de jabón?

—Es... s-sí, sí quiere salir —se la da MUY renuentemente y mira a Crowley por un segundo, que carraspea un poco sin mirarle.

—Aún no puedo creerlo —murmura esperando al mago.

—Bien, vamos a ponerlos sobre este pañuelo —sigue el mago para la audiencia, haciéndolo—. Y vamos a imaginar que se trata de estos dos encantadores señores, que vienen a cenar aquí esta noche —empieza a cubrirlos con las puntas sobrantes del pañuelo—. Luego ven nuestro maravilloso espectáculo y cegados por la magia y el amor luego se retiran discretamente a su cuarto...

El _facepalm_ de Crowley con eso deben poder oírlo hasta los patos de _St. James_. Que al final si tienen orejas. Gracias, Wikipedia.

—_What?!_ —el escándalo

—Y...! —hace todos sus pases mágicos y cuando vuelve a abrir el pañuelo, donde deberían estar las dos alianzas una dentro de la otra, sigue separadas porque alguien está pasivo agresivo con este tema. Aziraphale parpadea.

—_What?_ Qué hay?!

O sea, lo que ha hecho Crowley es hacer que no suceda NADA. Que cualquier cosa que hiciera el mago se deshiciera, por eso lo pasivo agresivo.

_Heavens! Crowley!_ Ya, ya... Aziraphale está intentando entender. Sinceramente, el mago también y junto con él toda la audiencia.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pues qué va a pasar. Nada —susurra Crowley.

—¿Que debía pasar? —protesta Aziraphale.

El demonio se encoge de hombros, el ángel le frunce el ceño y el mago vacila un poco y pide a la audiencia un poco de paciencia, haciendo algún chiste sobre que después de seis mil años, aparentemente se pierde un poco la chispa y vuelve a hacer el truco, esta vez bien.

—Así que tú conclusión es esa...

—¿Mía?

—O la del universo.

—Inefabilidad, debe ser.

Aziraphale le mira, un poco dolido con eso mientras el mago les devuelve las alianzas pidiendo un aplauso en señal de que vayan a pelearse a otro lado fuera de su escenario. Gracias.

Crowley se pone la suya porque... por qué no y se va detrás de Aziraphale, que se sienta en su sitio aún con su alianza en la mano, apretándola con el puño.

El demonio se deja medio escurrir como si fuera de gelatina en la de al lado con un suspiro, porque además esta mierda parece que aún no acaba.

—¿Por qué? —Aziraphale le pregunta a Crowley unos cuantos segundos más tarde.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Me haces subir ahí, les dices a todos esto, para luego...

—Querías que cooperara, ¿no? Me estabas riñendo por eso.

—¡No para decirles que... somos un pésimo matrimonio! —refunfuña y termina, muy maduramente... por sacarle la lengua.

—No creo que sea esa la conclusión que han sacado... —le mira levantando las cejas con eso.

—¿Cómo no? ¿Qué conclusión crees? —susurra para no interrumpir el show.

—Pues que el mago es idiota. Los demás no tienden a darme la culpa de todo, eso solo lo haces tú.

—No te doy a ti la culpa de nada más que cuando la tienes. Y aun así...

Oooojos en blanco.

—Pues ve y acláralo, si tanto te preocupa.

—No voy a aclararles nada —mira la alianza de reojito y se sonroja pensando que... todos aquí piensan que están casados. Y hace rato le ha dicho ESO que le ha dicho. Y... todo esto se está moviendo muy rápido pero, por una vez, no tiene tanto miedo de que vaya rápido... como de que no camine. Vaya con las... interesantes contradicciones.

Crowley le mira de reojo y luego se vuelve al mago pensando que sigue sin entender como no le parece absurdo a todo el mundo, si es que TODOS saben que tiene truco, aunque no sepan cuál es.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo y ahora mismo si se incomoda un poquito pensando en todo el rollo que ha hecho Crowley con el pato y los ahogos. Vamos, que técnicamente esto no debía ser tan sorprendente... Crowley SABÍA. Quizás el mismo solo estaba complicando las cosas.

Ah, venga, ¡eso fue un recurso _líbrico_!

Aplaude muy animosamente eso sí, cuando el mago decide poner fin al suplicio de Crowley.

Ese "joder, menos mal" entre los aplausos podría haberse oído menos, querido.

—¡Ha estado muy bien! —Aziraphale TAN emocionado y encantado dando saltitos en su asiento. Ojos en blanco otra vez, del demonio pero nadie te cree si se te escapa la sonrisa.

—Quizás podríamos venir de nuevo mañana.

—¡Va a ser el mismo número con los mismo trucos! —casi solloza—. A lo mejor podríamos al menos... cambiar de idiota.

Sonríe con esas quejas.

—Como si Queen no fuera las mismas canciones idénticas una y otra vez en loop hasta el infinito.

—Eso no me lo digas a mí, ¡díselo al coche!

—Vale... tengo ya una lista con quince distintos...

—¡¿Quince?! Y yo que creía que el infierno era malo...

El ángel se muere de risa.

—Podemos elegir solo a cinco o seis, dependiendo de los días que estemos aquí.

—He visto cosas, _angel_, cosas que te darían pesadillas nada más pensar en ellas. Allí abajo no se andan con chiquitas, pero nadie obliga a nadie a ver quince veces algo como esto, ¡tenemos nuestros límites! —sigue haciendo drama, sonriendo.

—¡Exageras!

—No puedo creerlo... Belcebú debería contratarte a ti, en serio, les darías mil vueltas a más de la mitad ahí abajo.

Aziraphale se ríe con eso como si fuera una especie de halago.

—Quince... de hecho voy a escribir una carta para proponerlo como tormento. ¡Me van a hacer jefe de algo solo con esto!

—Tan, TAN exagerado.

—¡No tiene nada de exagerado! ¡Es completamente desalmado! ¡Quince! —sigue y sigue solo porque él otro idiota no para de reírse.

—Yo preferiría hacerte yo el truco de magia...

—Ese aun sería peor tormento...

—Podrías ser mi asistente.

—Desde luego, con un traje ajustado y de purpurina como esas pobre chicas —no tienes necesariamente que disfrazarte de mujer cada vez que piensas en disfrazarte. Aunque sea sarcástico.

—Y falda corta.

—Y aparentemente menos aspiraciones en la vida que... que…. Bueno, algo que no tiene aspiraciones. ¿No es muy triste eso?

—Podrías ser mi ayudante como Crowley y ya. No puedo creer que prefieras ser ayudante de ÉL que mío.

—Lo bueno es que te saldrían bien todos los trucos... ¿Él?

—¡Ya me los salen!

—Sí... claro... —el sarcasmo otra vez.

—¿Quién protesta de todo ahora? —sonríe de lado.

—¿Por esto? —señala el escenario y la sala en general—. Yo.

—Es hora de ir a donde dejes de protestar

El demonio se levanta sonriendo ampliamente y chasquea los dedos, aparentemente no sucede nada. Aziraphale levanta una ceja y... se mira la mano a ver si será la alianza

No, de hecho, lo que ha cambiado es que ahora sus gafas lo reflejan todo igual excepto por las cartas, que van a reflejar las que Crowley quiera fingir que tiene en mano. Para todos saaaaalvo para Aziraphale

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Nada. Medidas de prevención. Vamos.

—Hmmmm... —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Crowley sonríe de modo indescifrable mirándole mientras anda a la puerta.

—Quizás deberíamos establecer unas reglas

—Oh, ya empezamos...

—Unas muy generales. No puedes quebrar al casino, por ejemplo —se ríe un poquito.

—No pretendía. Ya te he dicho que ganar siempre es sospechoso y aburrido.

—Vale, vale... yo solo puntualizo.

—Yo también tengo unas reglas para ti.

—¿Para mí? Ah, es verdad, que te he dicho que jugaría —bromea un poco, porque bien que lo tiene presente.

—No, estaba hablando con ese hombre, disculpa la confusión —responde sonriendo, señalando a cualquier cliente aleatorio del hotel que haya por ahí. Le hace los ojos en blanco un poco.

—Advierto que... no lo hago muy bien.

—Tú intenta retener el impulso de preguntarle a todo el mundo si esa es su carta.

—Es que además casi no podemos hablar durante la partida —lloriquea.

—¿Quién dice eso?

—Ah, ¿sí se puede?

—Bueno, no al nivel que a ti te gusta, pero...

—Vale, intentaré solo no preguntar nada a nadie, entonces. Y cuidar lo que digo.

—De hecho... —es que sonríe de lado porque lo imagina PERFECTAMENTE siendo todo lo expresivo que es siempre, poniéndose contento con cartas buenas y protestando con cartas malas hasta que nadie quiera jugar en su mesa.

Eso es justo lo que va a pasar. Este hombre NO TIENE póker face.

—Tal vez sería más divertido empezar con algo más fácil y con menos reglas que el póker.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿No hay algo que podamos jugar... en equipo?

—Desde luego... casi todos los demás. De hecho, incluso el póker.

—Ohhh... ¡pues haberlo dicho antes! Jugamos en equipo y ya está. ¡Juguemos lo que quieras!

Le mira de reojo, sonriendo, porque mira que emocionado está de repente. Es que en equipo la cosa cambia completamente porque no tiene la presión de hacerlo solo, ni mal y puede quedarse por ahí revoloteándole a Crowley alrededor y puede que hasta sacar un libro y leer cuando se aburra.

—Está bien. _Black Jack_. Todas las figuras valen diez, el As puede valer uno u once. Hay que conseguir hacer veintiuno. Si te pasas pierdes —se acerca a las cajas sacando dinero y cambiándolo por fichas en lo que le explica.

—Vale... vale. Aunque contigo... es que vas a hacer todo el tiempo que te salga... —parpadea.

—De veras, puedo no intervenir. Pero ese es exactamente el problema con la ruleta.

—Es que van a echarnos del casino entero —se lo piensa, la verdad. Y puede que no por culpa de Crowley.

—¿Por?

—Pues porque... hay veces que pasan cosas cuando uno las desea!

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que salga una carta.

Le mira sin entenderle del todo. Aziraphale se aclara un poco la garganta.

—Vamos, que seguro a ti te pasa también —sonríe nerviosito

—¿Qué pasan cosas que deseo... sin querer? —piensa en el beso que aun quiere darle—. Sí, claro. Por ejemplo, deseo que se me llene el vaso con ginebra, así que me acerco al bar sin querer, hablo con el camarero por error... _et voilà!_

—No hablo de eso precisamente —le mira con esa cara de media indignación.

—¿Entonces? —igual se acerca a la barra a hacer realidad uno de sus deseos sencillos.

—Hablo de algunos milagros... un poquito sin querer.

Crowley levanta las cejas porque no, no le pasan esas cosas a él. Si acaso todo lo contrario, que cuando hace algunas cosas malas estas acaban devolviéndosele creándole inconvenientes a él también.

—Ehm... ¿n-no?

—Sin querer, no.

—Vaya.

—¿A ti sí? ¿No estarás... enfermo o algo?

—¿¡Enfermo?!

—Pues no me parece normal —le toma de las mejillas y le mira directamente a los ojos por encima de las gafas de sol.

A Aziraphale casi le da un infarto.

Crowley parpadea un instante al notar que no tiene ni idea de... bueno, lo que hace. O sea, ni sabes cómo se pone enfermo un ángel. ¿Pueden tomar ibuprofeno? ¿Aspirina? ¿Cada cuánto hay que regarlos? ¿Hay que sacarles a pasear? ¿Cambiarles la arena de la caja?

¡Es que están muy cerca! Aziraphale está más concentrado en pensar si este no será un pretexto para darle un beso.

Aun así le inspecciona los ojos que siguen igual de brillantes y azules que todas las otras veces. ¿La pupila está un poco dilatada? Había leído algo de eso en algún lado ¿Eso significa que está hambriento? ¡No puede estar hambriento, han cenado hace cinco minutos! A lo mejor le falta fertilizante. Con las plantas suele ser eso. Se humedece los labios.

Es que se le acelera el corazón, pronto podrás agregar taquicardia a los síntomas extraños del ángel enfermo.

—Estás... sonrojado —Todos, querido, lo estamos TODOS. Aziraphale le pone las dos manos en el pecho con suavidad ¿cómo no va a estar sonrojado por el amor de Dios?

—E-Es... y-yo...

—Pero no parece que...

Hay muchos tipos de personajes, todos con funciones muy variopintas en una historia, están los protagonistas, que generalmente son los encargados de hacer avanzar una trama, los antagonistas, que suelen ser los encargados de que _haya_ trama. Y los secundarios, que intervienen en mayor o menor medida según son requeridos por la trama general.

Uno debería tener siempre a mano un par de estos personajes secundarios por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, son como la sal en un plato, incluido si es algo tan cliché como que un borracho le dé un pequeño empujón a Crowley al pasar detrás suyo. Lo más conveniente sería huir de los clichés pero... ¿a quién le gusta comer soso?

—N-No parece, no... —repite solo por decir algo, mirándole a los labios idiotizando, sin estar en lo absoluto consciente de la presencia de borrachos empujadores que quizás podrían mejorar su situación actual. O empeorarla. O complicarla. Hay varios tipos de clichés.

Lo que hace este en concreto es... empujar al demonio para complicarla, que gira la cabeza en el último segundo porque las idioteces se le dan de maravilla.

Aziraphale le debe dar un muy amoroso besito en el tatuaje de la oreja quizás... o quizás se lo da al aire. Al final solo le roza muy suavemente el tatuaje, pero en su mayoría termina besando al aire así ridículamente y la verdad con bastante cara de "_wtf_... has girado la cara!" Un instante más tarde, abre los ojos un poquito en pánico.

Crowley, que se había girado a ver al idiota que le ha empujado, se queda un poco paralizado, eso... ¿habían sido sus labios?

Claro que habían sido sus labios. Aziraphale le empuja un poco, ni tan sutilmente, porque... venga ¡es que ha girado la cara!

Crowley le mira parpadeando un poco y soltándole cuando le empuja.

—Y-Yo... yo... —pasito para atrás.

—¿Estás bien? Un idiota me ha empujado.

¡Eso era! Le habían empujado. Vamos, había varios tipos de accidentes idiotas en la vida. Unos eran torpezas como tirar algo o empujar a alguien estando borracho... que no tenían mucha importancia.

Otras eran los accidentes medianamente catastróficos en la vida, como elegir mal un vino para la comida, o manchar tu saco favorito.

Luego estaban las tragedias griegas como embarazar a tu novia a los quince años, o elegir aprender a bailar la gavotte y que pase de moda... y por último están las vergüenzas absolutas... como hacerte amigo de un demonio y pensar que va a besarte en un momento muy romántico, que alguien le empuje y el gire la cara.

Así que ahí estaba, en su momento de vergüenza absoluta, mirándole con horror.

Crowley parpadea un poco con esa cara, preocupándose.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿te he clavado algo? —¿A caso tienes algo que clavarle?

Gira del todo la cara enormemente decepcionado, al menos por un momento. Vamos, no que eso cambiara nada... pero creía que estaban teniendo un... bueno, unos momentos. Drama angelical, _on_

—_Angel!_ —protesta—. Aziraphale, vamos! —le sigue un poco intentando que le vuelva a mirar.

—V-Vamos... —no, no le mira aún, tratando de recuperarse un poco—. Perdona, fue... N-No estoy pensando muy claro.

—¡El alcohol aclara los pensamientos! —exclama sonriendo intentando animarle, tomándole de los hombros para dirigirle al bar.

El rubio sonríe un poquito forzadamente, aunque... le cae bien y la sonrisa y todo eso le ayudan un poco.

—Venga, ¿qué te apetece?

—Algo fuerte. Quizás... un coctel de Ginebra, de esos que tienen pimientas flotando.

Y ahí va Crowley a pedir dos gin-tonics con pimientas flotando. Y flores. Y frutos rojos. Y limón. Y hierbas aromáticas. Y si eso un poco de aliño y una cerveza para acompañar la ensalada.

—¡Por todos los infiernos! —exclama cuando por fin le traen las bebidas.

—Creo que gustará... —toma la suya y le da unos buenos tragos—. No es tan dulce —pero súper rosado gay sí que es, querido.

—No es eso... ¿por qué tienen a niñas de ocho años preparando cócteles en un bar?

Aziraphale sonríe un poquito con eso, aunque la sonrisa no le llega del todo a los ojos.

—¡Venga! ¿Preparado? —toma la suya igualmente girándose a las mesas de juego y es que era OBVIO que Crowley no querrían besarle. Ahora visto en perspectiva suena sumamente lógico y... eso, obvio.

—Sí, sí... preparado.

—¿Cuál te gusta?

Tú. Tú me gustas. Mucho más de lo que crees.

—La que quieras tú, Crowley.

—Dame un minuto y te diré que baraja está cargada —le sonríe.

—¿Cómo está cargada una carta? —Le sonríe un poco también.

—Una baraja —corrige—. Es cuando han salido más cartas malas de números bajos que buenas y quedan sobre todo las buenas por salir. Antes era más fácil, pero ahora ya no barajan a mano —nota, parpadeando.

—Oh, ¿y es bueno o malo que esté cargada la baraja?

Le mira con cara de... ¿Te burlas de mí?

—No entiendo si es bueno o no que hayan salido muchas bajas. ¿Quién se beneficia?

—Bueno, en realidad, todo el mundo, mira, ven —lo toma de la mano con esa naturalidad y lo acerca a una mesa cualquiera—. Cada punto juega uno a uno contra el croupier. Si salen cartas buenas, hay más posibilidades de ganar porque son siete puntos contra uno.

Aziraphale le aprieta un poquito la mano, porque aunque... llevaba todo el día especialmente idiota con estas cosas, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago y demás. Vamos, aún eran ellos dos. Aun cuando no quisiera darle un beso.

—Probabilidades. Entiendo. ¿Entonces es algo del casino contra los que juegan?

—Eso es —asiente y le sonríe.

—Pero no hay forma de saber eso, ¿o sí? —Le sonríe un poquito también.

—¿De saber qué?

—Si el casino está siendo malo contigo.

—Bueno, supongo que los sabots tienen normas de seguridad estrictas y todo eso, o al menos eso dice el sentido común, si no la gente no vendría a jugar.

—¿Sabots?

—Las máquinas de barajar.

—Cielos. ¿Trabajabas en un casino?

—¿Es ese tu ego herido porque yo sabía una palabra que tú no?

—Es una palabra técnica —arruga un poco la nariz.

—Si así vas a sentirte mejor...

—Bien, Crowley. El marcador está ahora más o menos cien mil millones a... uno. Ya casi me alcanzas —ojitos en blanco.

Crowley se ríe porque ¡mira que enfadado está!

Frunce el ceño un poquito porque ¡no era esta la respuesta correcta!

¿Y cuál era?

¡Pues refunfuñar con él!

Ya, claro. Pat pat en la cabeza.

—Además, no se dice técnica, se dice de _argoc_—le imita todo tan estirado. Para que luego digas que no te escucha.

—Argot.

—Es lo que yo he dicho.

Le mira... y sonríe sinceramente esta vez. Juer, ha costado. Crowley le mira de vuelta y la verdad es que se emboba un poco.

—Sí, _my dear_, es lo que has dicho —y es que vale... vamos, quizás era verdad que llevaba demasiado tiempo en la tierra para acostumbrarse a los placeres de ella y a esperar los afectos... humanos habituales, como un beso. Finalmente, lo que tenía con Crowley no requería beso alguno mientras le mirara de esa forma y le hiciera reír... aunque eso también fuera humano

Parpadea lentamente con eso. No creo que ni oiga las palabras, vamos y las gafas no te ayudan.

—Y es perfectamente justificable que no conozca el argot de algo tan intrínsecamente... diabólico —agrega un poco más tarde de lo que debería, ejem. Blablabla. Parloteo.

Crowley parpadea saliendo del embrujo y carraspea.

—_Ehm... Well. Whatever._ No me líes, basta de cháchara —se acerca a una mesa y pone una ficha en CUALQUIER lado para apostar.

Aziraphale sonríe un poco y se le va detrás. Aunque mantiene un poco una distancia prudencial, observándole. La va a perder estrepitosamente por idiota. Es el punto de otro jugador, que además... se pasa.

—_What the hell?_ ¿Quién pide carta con dieciocho? —protesta.

Aziraphale hace jijiji por ahí detrás, la verdad, a volumen suficiente como para que le escuche.

—¿No se trata en teoría de... ganar?

Ojos en blanco del demonio.

—A ver... mira ahí hay un punto libre —tira de él para ir a sentarse.

Se deja tirar, desde luego. Crowley deja sobre la mesa su bebida rosa, no sin sonrojarse un poco ante la mirada del resto de los presentes y hace la apuesta en el punto.

—No va más —asegura la croupier con un gesto de la mano sobre la mesa.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —pregunta Aziraphale a Crowley

—Que ya no se hacen más apuestas, ni se quita ni se pone. ¿Ves? Ahora reparte las dos cartas a cada uno y... ahora va a empezar a abrirlas —lo hace con un par de puntos hasta llegar a las suyas—. Es tu turno, _angel_, haz tu magia.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hago, las miro?

—Que cuando las levante sean un as y una figura.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo... y se humedece los labios. Crowley sonríe divertido con esto.

El ángel carraspea un poco. NO debería hacer ningún tipo de magia con esto, desde luego. Pero quiere impresionarle un poco.

—Van a ser dos doses... —murmura en un susurrito para él. Crowley le mira de reojo. Y la chica las levanta anunciado que son... Un as y un rey. De tréboles.

—_Blackjack!_ —exclama la chica tan contenta y Crowley se ríe.

Aziraphale se muerde el labio y es que no podría verse más COMPLETAMENTE culpable.

—¿No iban a ser dos doses? Cada vez se te dan mejor los trucos de cartas.

—Yo no he tenido NADA que ver con esto, desde luego Crowley —se cruza de brazos muy seriecito, pero aun viéndose dramáticamente culpable.

—Claro que no... —sonríe y aun sonríe más cuando la croupier saca veinte para la casa y le paga el _Blackjack_—. Pero esta —le muestra la ficha que acaba de darle—. Me la voy a guardar para siempre.

Aziraphale le mira con eso mientras el demonio se mete la ficha en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—La pésima influencia... tuya. Desde luego —sonríe de lado

—Un amuleto de... mi ángel de la guarda.

—Ángel de mi guarda, dulce compañía, no me desampares ni de noche ni de día... —se le recarga un poquito encima, sutilmente.

—Ugh, ¡no me reces! —Y es que le deben dar escalofríos y algún picor en la espalda, si el terreno consagrado le quema los pies.

—Demonio de mi guarda, agridulce compañía... —Se ríe un poco con eso—. Vaya, creo que he encontrado un arma contra usted, señor demonio.

Se sonroja con eso, Aziraphale le da un traguito a su ginebra

—Voy a rezarte cada vez que te portes ligeramente mal. Puedo así meterte en cintura.

—Que vas a rezarme, vas a chillarme que es lo que haces siempre.

—Chillarte y hacerte ojitos de perro. Dame otra ficha —extiende la mano. Crowley lo hace, sonriendo con eso.

—Y yo sacaré mi ficha "Gabriel, adivina lo que hace tu beato."

—Según tú hago todo tipo de cosas horrendas conti... ¡no le menciones!

Se muere de risa.

—Como crea que le hablo y venga, te juro...

—¡Pero si lo he dicho yo!

—Bueno, últimamente no parece haber una línea muy clara.

—Entiendo la fascinación por estar en mi pellejo, pero...

—Ninguna fascinación por estar en tu pellejo pero empiezo a pensar que en el cielo... no distinguirán demasiado lo que haga yo a lo que hagas tú.

—Bien, solo te ha costado seis mi años darte cuenta, ¡a eso llamo yo ser una centella!

Aziraphale entrecierra los ojos mirándole fijamente.

—Sé que no les importamos, Crowley, no hablo PROPIAMENTE de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—A que lo poco que piensan de nosotros, es... como... uno.

—¿Qué?

—Un equipo.

—Mmmm... —no lo ve muy claro.

—Creo que ahora somos los... caídos —sonríe un poco y mira a la chica de las cartas a ver si empieza este juego de nuevo.

De hecho el juego ha estado siguiendo sin que él se entere de una mierda, tan mono levanta las cejas al notarlo.

—Los... ¡¿qué? ¡Por todos los demonios! yo ya no puedo caer de más sitios. Ni siquiera...

—Los caídos a la tierra.

—A la tierra... ojalá. Ojalá fuera eso y nos dejaran en paz definitivamente. Pero desde luego no hay jubilación en el infierno.

—No... No pensemos en eso ahora, ¿vale? Solo no llames a ninguno de ellos —le pone una mano en el hombro.

—De todos modos insisto en que no creo que nos hayan dejado definitivamente en paz. Debe de haber alguien, en algún lado, acechando también —no sé si es que le va el drama, las pelis de espías o es un paranoico. O a lo mejor todo a la vez.

—No me atrevo a desear que sea así —sonríe de lado pensando en su arranque de rebeldía de un rato atrás, mirando paranoicamente a su alrededor.

—Quiero decir... debéis tener... los tuyos, algún corresponsal aquí también, ¿no? Alguien vestido de Elvis casando a gente o algo parecido. Porque de los nuestros hay unos cuantos.

—Podrías dejar de intentar que desee que nos vayamos de aquí inmediatamente... vamos, sería apropiado si no quieres que aparezcamos repentinamente en una isla desierta.

—Vale, vale... solo se me ha ocurrido ahora —se defiende, levantando las manos y alguien se acerca a pedirle que si no va a jugar, deje el punto libre

—Ven, vamos a otra mesa —le pide esta vez él, tomándole de la mano.

Crowley se baja del taburete, siguiéndole. Aziraphale tira de él hacia el punto que encuentra más solitario y se gira hacia él.

—Crowley.

El demonio le mira, pensando que esto no es una mesa, pero vale.

—¿Crees que... crees que estamos siendo demasiado... irresponsables? —Mr. Ángel agobiado ha aparecido repentinamente aquí. La maaaaadre de todos los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si dijera que lo de las vacaciones fue idea mía... y tú solo me perseguiste para frustrar mis planes?

—En realidad... sí —le mira a los ojos por un segundo.

—Bien, entonces las versión oficial será que tú estás cayendo cada vez más y yo solo estoy aquí para asegurar que sea algo estrepitoso —sonríe, picándole y el ángel abre un poco la boca en shock.

—No, no... ¡Nada de que estoy cayendo estrepitosamente!

—¡Vale, vale! —se ríe—. Es solo una broma, ¡no hay que ponerse así!

—No me... no me pongo de ninguna forma —cambia el tono a media frase y le sonríe un poco.

—De todos modos no se te está dando ni tan mal —le muestra su pila de fichas—. Ni me estás dejando apostar.

—Casi ni siquiera has bebido —se ríe un poquito con eso.

—¡Además eso!

—Por qué no voy a buscarte un whiskey y tú eliges la mesa que te guste... —le propone con ese tono de voz de absoluto afecto. Crowley le asiente sonriendo

—Intenta que no sea rosa esta vez.

—Prometo que traeré algo que odies profundamente. Con una sombrilla.

—No esperaba menos... pero recuerda, si tiene más de tres frutas, no es un coctel, es macedonia.

—¿Consideras frutas a la aceitunas?

—Todo lo que no lleve alcohol de perse es fruta. Hasta el hielo.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta... —le medio guiña un ojo, yendo a la barra.

Crowley parpadea un poco con eso, incomodito y se va a una mesa de póker.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos yendo rápidamente, porque... por qué le ha guiñado un ojo, ¡maldita sea! Se acaba su gin y se dispone a pedir el whiskey apropiado para Crowley y otra bebida dulce para él.


	5. Chapter 5

A los pocos minutos de estar en la mesa de póker, es que Crowley ejerce la hermosa tentación sobre una voluptuosa chica, que se le acerca muy sonriente.

—_Hello._

Crowley sigue a su rollo con las cartas en la mano, jugando con ellas a abrirlas y cerrarlas porque además de no saber sentarse, no sabe estar quieto.

—Eh?

—Me gustan las gafas... —ella le sonríe un poco. Sonríe de lado.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen... y yo pensando que eran ridículas.

—Son diferentes —ella se humedece los labios—. ¿Ganas o pierdes?

—Tú estás aquí, dímelo tú...

—Para mi gusto, todo contigo es ganar-ganar.

Crowley sonríe de lado con eso. Hay una regla básica no escrita en los casinos, la gente está ahí para sacar dinero. Si estás perdiendo te van a invitar a copas para que no te vayas, si estás ganando... te vas a rodear de moscos que quieren un pedazo de esa suerte.

¿Y cuál es la regla para "estar tonteando con Aziraphale, sin besarle como deberías"?

Ser imbécil del culo y viene de fábrica.

—Me llamo Rose...

—Hola, Rose. Yo me llamo Anthony.

Ella le extiende la mano con las uñas pintadas, de una forma casi tan femenina como suele ser Aziraphale. Que va, nadie es más femenino que Aziraphale.

Crowley se la toma y le da un beso suave en los nudillos. (Fíjate, con eso no ha habido problemas)

Casi tan femenina. Casi no. Maldita sea, Crowley. Besos en los nudillos?! De verdad?

Hombre, no le va a meter ya la lengua a la garganta nada más le dice su nombre

¡No estamos hablando de eso! Ella se ríe un poquito

—Un gusto en conocerte, Anthony

—Igualmente.

—¿De dónde es ese acento que no alcanzo a reconocer, Anthony?

—De... abajo. Mucho —e insiste e insiste en esta clase de chistes.

—¿Australia?

—No, pero se parece bastante.

Ella se ríe, sin entender el chiste.

—Pues ahí abajo hacen muy bien su trabajo en hacer hombres apuestos, eso te lo garantizo —asegura la muy poco sutil chica poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—Ah, sí, claro. Esa parte, ehm... gracias. ¿De dónde me has dicho que eras tú?

—Knoxville, Tennessee... —cariñito en el brazo —. ¿Vienes solo?

—Nah —arruga un poco la nariz y sonríe de lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh... chica afortunada. ¿Por qué te ha dejado solo?

—Se ha puesto histérico y ha ido por bebida. Y ahora debe estar... leyéndose la carta y aprendiéndose los ingredientes de los cócteles o algo parecido.

—Oh... un él. Ehm... ¿En serio? ¡Que desperdicio! —medio protesta frustradamente.

—¿Desperdicio?

—¿Bueno y por qué se ha puesto histérico? —cambia el tema un poco.

—Yo creo que lo disfruta. ¿Quieres sentarte a jugar conmigo? Te invito a esta partida.

—¡Claro! Puedes... Bueno, contarme si quieres. O... contarme otra cosa. U olvidarte de él y divertirte conmigo —le sonríe.

—¿Contarte... qué? —aparta la silla y la deja sentarse, efectivamente pagando la apuesta inicial para que le repartan cartas.

—No lo sé. ¿Algo interesante? —le coquetea un poco.

Crowley se lo piensa, porque está de vacaciones y lo de recoger almas una a una nunca ha sido santo de su devoción, pero... No podía haber nada tan malo en aprovechar una ocasión.

Es decir, todo ese asunto de su propio lado con Aziraphale y revelarse contra cielo e infierno estaba muy bien y era súper romántico los primeros cinco minutos. Pero luego... ¿qué? El ángel tenía una vida sosegada y acomodada... y... bueno, a fin de cuentas él también.

Si bien el infierno no era _ja-ja_ ningún paraíso, tampoco lo era una vida de constante huida y rebeldía escondiéndose de todo el mundo en la continua paranoia.

Tenía un trabajo, algo en lo que; si bien quizás si Dios hubiera tenido un orientador laboral, no hubiera sido lo que él le hubiera dicho que quería hacer; por lo menos tras todo este tiempo ya se le daba bien, era reconocido entre los suyos y hasta lo disfrutaba a veces.

Además, aunque quería mucho a Aziraphale, todo lo que un demonio puede querer a alguien por mucho que le jodiera que así fuera, al menos de eso no tenía ninguna duda, también era cierto que el ángel en algunas ocasiones era simplemente insufrible.

Todas las cenas en el Ritz y los encuentros casuales en St. James y las salidas variadas eran deliciosos, lo bastante como para casi morir en el intento de preservarlos... pero en parte lo eran porque sabía que había un punto en que él volvería a su casa y el ángel a su librería donde podían ser maniáticos e irracionales cada uno a su manera sin que el otro estuviera constantemente irritándose.

Y aunque no le molestaría que fueran más... asiduos. Sí había un punto en el que necesitaba marcharse y respirar. Aunque fuera para ir a llevar papeleo a Belcebú o para regar las plantas. Salir, despejarse, echarle un poco de menos y luego volver por la noche con ganas de verle y cosas que contarle.

Ese plan, la verdad, entraba un poco en conflicto con una vida de proscritos, así que mal le pesara, aunque había sido muy divertido plantarles cara y dejarlos a todos boquiabiertos, más le valía empezar a congraciarse un poco con ellos de nuevo.

Aunque solo fuera lo justo para que le dejaran seguir a su aire sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

—Puedo ser buena escuchando... —asegura ella casi como tentándole a él y no al revés.

—Y aun así no estoy seguro de qué quieres oír.

—No lo sé, pareces un chico divertido y un poco mortificado.

—¿Mortificado?

—Sí. Algo frustrado... no sé si en el amor o en el sexo —le hace un "cejas, cejas", y se ríe

Parpadea un par de veces y se medio gira a ella. Oh. Una profesional. Ella le sonríe. Al fin, parece haberlo pillado. Mira que ha costado.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

—Mmmm... Nah, no creo que necesite ayuda, pero no te vayas muy lejos.

—¿Crees que el chico con el que vienes la requiera? Soy flexible.

—Oh... sí. Indudablemente. Estoy seguro.

—¡Oh! Perfecto. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ve ahí y... proponle como has hecho conmigo. Es un poco duro de mollera, vas a tener que insistir.

—Ohh... ¿quién es?

—Y es posible que te diga que no educadamente, no hagas caso, es bastante vergonzoso —añade—. Es rubio y de ojos azules, va vestido todo de blanco con pajarita. Solo piensa en tu profesor de literatura de tercer curso y le encontrarás.

—Hmm... Vale. Solo es que para hacer eso necesitaría... ya sabes...

—¿Aja? —le pasa un par de fichas de las gordas, porque a quién le importa, de todos modos. La chica levanta un poco las cejas, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Muy bien, perfecto.

Crowley sonríe mostrando los dientes, e imaginándose al ángel cuando vaya a contarle ¡Lo que le acaba de pasar!

Eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar VARIOS minutos más tarde porque mientras Aziraphale está en la barra esperando las bebidas, Gabriel se aparece en uno de los vasos vacíos que alguien ha dejado por ahí, llamándole a gritos y metiéndole el SUSTO DE LA VIDA. Literalmente temblando un poco es que extiende la mano por el vaso.

—¿Aziraphale? ¿Estás ahí?

—G-Gabriel... _hello, lovely to see you..._ —más falso imposible. Sonríe igual

—¿Dónde estás? Me cuesta oírte.

—Un poco lejos...

—Hemos estado en tu biblioteca esa del Soho, pero no estabas.

—¿Y qué necesitan? —Frunce el ceño con eso.

—Tenemos buenas noticias. Tienes que subir aquí. Te esperamos en media hora.

—¿Q-Qué? Gabriel... estoy bastante ocupado.

—Mira, no estamos hablando de las cosas habituales. Se ha revisado tu caso sobre los recientes acontecimientos...

—No me siento especialmente cómodo de subir bajo ese argumento...

—Son buenas noticias, Aziraphale.

—E-Entiendo...

—Están dispuestos a perdonarte, así que no hagas que vayamos a buscarte.

Aziraphale e humedece los labios con eso... Gabriel se mueve en el reflejo de vaso intentar entender qué está pasando alrededor suyo.

—¿Es eso una ruleta?

—Estaré arriba e unos minutos, Gabriel —asegura moviéndose un poco para bloquearle la vista y si fuera un Humano normal está seguro de que estaría sudando como... bueno, una bestia. Lo cual suena un poco absurdo

Gabriel se desvanece del vaso y Aziraphale se gira a buscar a Crowley absolutamente histérico topándose de frente con Rose. Pobre mujer le va a hacer menos doscientos de caso, pero se va a llevar una buena propina y ni siquiera tendrá que hacer nada (Igualmente se la iba a llevar... asegura Aziraphale).

Si, aunque ahí se le va detrás, no crean que no. Igual es que viene corriendo, más pálido de lo que es, seguido de Rose, hasta Crowley, que está muerto de la risa ya imaginándose la escena.

Era buena escena, estoy de acuerdo, de hecho justo es que viene con el pánico que creías que vendría.

—Crowley!

—Eh... ¿Sí, Aziraphale? —la risita.

—Tengo un problema ENORME.

—Venga, no será para tanto —se descarta sin ni mirar las cartas.

—No, no... ¡Es terrible!

—No hay que escandalizarse tanto, te habrán confundido con un humano —toma las cartas nuevas con las que acaba de cargarse su mano entera por no prestar atención.

—No me han confundido con nadie, ¡sabía perfectamente bien con quien hablaba!

—Venga, tanto mejor entonces, le habrás parecido atractivo...

—¿¡Q-Qué?! —pregunta en pánico, Crowley sonríe—. ¡No me ha encontrado atractivo jamás!

—Oh, vamos...

—A saber que han pensado, pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con encontrarme a mi atractivo.

—Bueno, seguramente esto tiene que ver con el dinero, pero venga...

—¿El dinero? ¿Cuál dinero? Ha dicho que son buenas noticias pero dudo mucho que vayan a darme dinero. Han estado en mi librería.

—Hombre, son buenas noticias sí... —asegura y juega la última mano perdiendo estrepitosamente porque ni ha visto las cartas—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver aquí la librería?

—¡Me estaban buscando!

—Bueno... o sea, sí, pero no te pongas paranoico.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar paranoico? Y si me... ¿y si es mentira? ¿Y si me matan?

—No te vas a morir por esto, ¡ni siquiera esperaba que lo hicieras realmente!

—¡Pues no parece ser pregunta!

—Solo dile que no... —ojos en blanco.

—No le puedo decir que no, Crowley.

—Qué vas a no poder decirle... —se pone de pie y le toma de los hombros—. ¿Puedes calmarte?

—No, no puedo calmarme. Tengo que estar ahí en media hora... —lloriquea volviendo a ponerle una mano en el pecho.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué crees que vaya a hacerme?

—Nada que no le dejes.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple —es que... la forma en la que le mira. ¿Y si es la última media hora que tiene aquí? ¿y si... es la última vez que le ve? _Drama queen on._

—Claro que es tan simple. Esto es un trabajo para ella.

—¿Ella quién? ¿Michael? Es que aunque sea un trabajo para ella... ¡No me gusta el resultado! ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

—¿Michael? Dijo que se llamaba... no me acuerdo. Pero no era Michael.

—¡Da igual! Dice que son buenas noticias... ¿y si no lo son?

—Solo dile que no vas a ir.

—No puedo decirle que no así.

—A veeer... —pone los ojos en blancos y ahí va él a decirle. La cara de WTF de Aziraphale.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pues decirle que no por ti.

Varios parpadeos del ángel.

—Crowley, ¡estoy hablando de Gabriel!

—¿Gabriel? —le mira de reojo quedándose paralizado—. _Archangel fucking Gabriel_?

—¡SÍ!

—¿Qué... Q-Qué...? ¿Qué?

—Insiste en que son buenas noticias, pero... —se lleva las manos a la cara

—¿Pero qué? No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Estaba en el bar, hace unos minutos. Y se apareció en uno de los vasos para decirme eso... que tienen buenas noticias y que vaya. Me ha dado media hora.

Crowley levanta las cejas y da un pasito atrás.

—Insistió que eran buenas noticias... pero las buenas noticias...

—¿Q-Qué buenas noticias?

—Yo qué sé... pueden haber decidido CUALQUIER cosa, Crowley.

—Quieres... ¿Quieres que vaya yo?

Aziraphale le mira desconsolado, porque esta vez si que no tiene ni IDEA de qué pretenden.

—Voy a ir yo —decide frunciendo el ceño.

—No. Esto podría ser cualquier cosa, Crowley.

—¡Podrían volver a intentarlo!

—Ha dicho que estaban dispuestos a perdonarme... y que no hiciera que vinieran a buscarme.

El demonio se humedece los labios nada seguro de eso.

—Quizás van a... no sé. Darme un bono —trata de bromear y falla miserablemente—. Crowley... s-si no vuelvo, yo... —vacila sin encontrar las palabras—. Por favor no uses mis libros solo para descansar los pies. ¡Y no te bebas todos los vinos en una tarde!

—_Angel, bloody hell!_

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos y levanta una mano para quitarle los lentes, él se deja, cerrando los ojos.

—Disfruta la Tierra, ¿vale?

—No!

—No, no, no. Prométemelo, _my dear._

—No te lo pienso prometer. Huyamos. Déjame ir a mí... Aziraphale!

—Donde sea que "huyamos" van a ir por nosotros. _This is kind of... Shakespearean_. Voy a volver. Esto es solo un IF...

—V-Vamos. Vamos al coche. Te llevo y lo discutimos... Subo contigo si hace falta.

Aziraphale le mira y es que... tampoco quiere prolongar esta despedida y hacerla más dramática pero... es que!

—No vas a subir conmigo... p-pero vamos al coche.

—¡Subo contigo y prendo fuego al _bloody_ paraíso entero si hace falta!

El ángel le sonríe a eso un poquito, porque mira qué mono es.

—Nadie va a... no. No, porque... ahí si es garantía que van a matarte del todo. Voy a volver. ¿No volví la vez pasada? Y del infierno, que debía ser peor...

—¡Pero eso es distinto!

—También esta vez es distinto.

—¡No! Se suponía que iban a dejarnos en paz, ¿qué demonios les pasa?

El ángel suspira con ello.

—Ya, ya lo sé —vacila pensando en si esto no tendrá que ver con los pensamientos de hace rato o con lo que le ha dicho. Vamos, que es que no les cree EN LO ABSOLUTO que ninguno de ellos se haya enfadado con el cielo alguna vez. Y Gabriel había dicho que era buena noticia —. Venga, no es necesario entrar en pánico.

—No estoy en pánico... estoy enfadado.

—Creo que nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua —no sé si se lo dice a Crowley o a sí mismo.

—Claro, ¡porque son perfectamente creíbles y confiables! —protesta sarcástico.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero... es lo que hay.

—Y fiables y amigables y encantadores —sigue protestando.

—No echemos más leña al fuego. Necesito que me lo prometas.

—No voy a prometerte una mierda, _angel_ —abre el coche.

—_Please?_ —los ojitos de cachorro en acción

Aprieta los ojos porque eso es _BLOODY_ TRAMPA.

—Puedes... puedes quemar mis cosas de mago y... —se sube al coche—. Y hacer algunas cosas para demostrar tu enfado y después de eso... necesitas disfrutar tu tiempo aquí. ¿Me oyes?

—No hables como si no fueras a volver —es que ya está casi llorando.

—Sí que voy a volver, solo... si no vuelvo. O si no lo hago pronto por cualquier causa. ¡Prométemelo! —Y es que el mismo tiene ya los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Ehm... chicos, esta es una historia CÓMICA.

—Como no vuelvas voy a QUEMAR TODOS TUS LIBROS. No solo las cosas de mago.

Aziraphale solloza con eso, sonriendo un poco.

—¡Y tu colección de vinos! —exclama pensando que lo que va a hacer va a ser pillar un trancazo de tres pares de narices, caer dormido y no volver a despertarse hasta que las islas británicas queden sumergidas bajo el agua, cosa que va a pasar en aproximadamente un par de horas como Adán no arregle lo de los casquetes polares pronto.

—Crowley, _please!_ —le toma de la mano.

—No me digas _please!_ Y la pastelería de la calle Hopkins... _kaboom_.

—_Listen to me _—le acaricia la mano.

—¡No pienso escucharte nada!

—Voy a... negociar. ¿Vale? Cueste lo que cueste.

—Voy a hacer quebrar el Albert hall. Y le daré tus biblias al imbécil de la librería de Charing cross que no sé cómo se llama, pero que es imbécil.

—Vale, vale... ¡voy a volver! —le sonríe un poquito—. Quizás consiga que me hagan demonio y resulte que al fin jugamos en el mismo bando.

—No creo que eso fuera mucho mejor. Ibas a ser un demonio horrible.

—Es muy posible. No digas eso al completar la carta de recomendación.

—No voy a hacerte una carta de recomendación —cuando salen de la ciudad, Crowley vuelve a chasquear los dedos y aparecen en la M25.

—_Really?!_ Aquí nos apareces?! —medio protesta Aziraphale al notarlo.

—Puedes decirles que el tráfico...

—Ya, ya... eso les da IGUAL.

—Pues a mí no.

El ángel le mira de reojo y... es que se le ocurren otras mil y una cosas que hacer con Crowley en estos minutos que no sean... mirarle conducir en el tráfico de la M25.

—Voy a volver. Hagan lo que hagan. Venga... quizás es algo bueno.

—¡Que va a ser algo bueno!

—Crowley, no hagas esto peor. ¿Podríamos mantenernos optimistas, _please_?

—Voy a subir yo. Dame la mano.

—No. No. No vas a subir tú. No se siquiera lo que pretendan —aleja sus manos.

—¡Pues desaparezcamos! —vuelve a chasquear los dedos y aparecen en Sydney

—¿Cuánto crees que les tome encontrarnos? —pregunta, suavemente, empezando a resignarse del todo—. ¿Y qué crees que hagan una vez nos encuentren?

—Ugh. _Shut up_ —protesta porque detesta su lógica irrefutable. Vueeeeelve a aparecerles en el Soho.

—No está todo perdido, _my dear_... voy... de hecho quizás deberíamos despedirnos como cualquier otra vez que voy arriba.

—No me importa, ojalá sí te maten, _angel_. Sería todo más fácil para mí.

Aziraphale se tiene que limpiar los ojos con esa diabólica declaración porque sabe que NO ES VERDAAAAAD.

Crowley se cruza de brazos, sin mirarle. Se le acerca y con bastante suavidad, le da un besito en la mejilla. Deja de fruncir el ceño de golpe, girándose a él, que le mira casi como si no acabara de hacer eso con esa cara de culpable que pone... cuando lo es.

—Llámame.

Crowley le mira todo desconsolado por un segundo.

—Sí, bueno. _Whatever._ A lo mejor. Si me acuerdo.

Aziraphale también le mira desconsolado con eso.

—No pierdas mi ficha... Te estaré cuidando —asegura abriendo la puerta. La TRA GE DIA ¿Y es que ni siquiera ahora le iba a besar? Vamos... es que si no le besaba ahora no le iba a besar nunca. O quizás debía besarle él... o algo. Al menos un abrazo de despedida. Uno lejanito.

Crowley gira la cara porque está a punto de llorar y prefiere parecer frío de corazón. El ángel se arrastra a bajar del coooooche y el demonio se humedece los labios sosteniéndose a si mismo de girarse a mirarle.

—Ugh... ¡Cómo demonios no vas siquiera a mirarme! —protesta Aziraphale una vez bajo el coche, girándose a mirarle él.

—_Fuck, angel!_ —protesta.

—Al menos dime adiós con la mano con carita de tristeza y desesperación, por no decir despídete un poco mejor de mí...

—Fuck you —se despide arrancando el coche.

Aziraphale da un saltito hacia atrás, dejándole ir y apretando los ojos. Se humedece los labios y... da un chasquido que va a cambiarle a Crowley el color del coche, a blanco y el atuendo completo a uno muy parecido a los que ocupa él. Ugh, y ahí va hacia el cielo.

Crowley casi atropella a alguien por culpa de eso. Bueno Crowley casi atropella a alguien cada vez que se sube al coche así que no nos traten de impresionar con eso.

Ojos en blanco.

¡¿Ugh! ¿Y si se lo lleva atado a la pierna como serpiente? ¿y si lo matan en el proceso?

Él iba a subir contigo, ESTÚPIDO.

Ya, ya... y quizás se iba a morir en el proceso. De hecho quizás le llama al teléfono mientras da vueltas por ahí.

¡Sube al maldito cielo que vas a llegar tarde!

¡Ugh! ¡UGH! Vale. Va a subir de perfecto mal humor, como siempre. O puede, la verdad, que un poco más que de costumbre. Ceño fruncido, ahí está... seguro un poco tarde. Pero no tanto.

Y están todos esperándole en la sala aséptica y de grandes ventanales.

—_Hello..._

—Aziraphale... muchacho —la sonrisa forzada e insoportable de Gabriel es lo primero en acercársele.

Él sonríe, muchísimo más forzado de que duele sonreír y mira que en general sonríe forzado.

—Acércate, acércate... no tengas miedo, ¡no es como si fuéramos a quemarte! —se muere de la risa como si ese fuera el chiste más divertido que se ha contado nunca.

Aziraphale deja de sonreír con eso casi del todo, dando un pasito hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa?

Tras reírse un poquito más, Gabriel se acerca él hasta darle unas palmaditas a la espalda.

La tensión infinita, pero pues no puede hacer nada. Los otros miran a Aziraphale con carita de asco.

—Venga, venga —sonríe como vendedor de coches usados—. Te noto increíblemente tenso. ¿Dónde crees que estás? Está claro que este es el cielo, ¡aquí predicamos el perdón y la misericordia!

—Well... considerando las circunstancias en las que nos vimos la última vez...—murmura y luego sonríe un poco—. P-Pero... me a-alegra oír eso del perdón y la misericordia. Es... tranquilizador.

—Claro, claro, claro... —le menea un poco tomándole de los hombros y acercándole a los otros.

Es que se siente como perro yendo al matadero. Uriel le mira con bastante disgusto y Miguel sonríe un poquitín con esa sonrisa malévola

—Qué milagro que has subido... —le reprocha Uriel. Gabriel le echa una mirada de advertencia.

—Bueno... ehm... y qué es lo que me... bueno, qué... ¿qué hago exactamente aquí? —pregunta Aziraphale.

Uriel aprieta los labios sin decir más, volviendo a sonreír falsamente.

—Cómo te explicaba antes... las altas esferas han estado revisando tu caso arduamente para decidir qué hacer contigo después de tus acciones durante todo el proceso del Armagedón. Y posteriores.

—Me daba la impresión que no había nada más que hacer...—traga saliva.

Gabriel le mira y sonríe un poco falsamente como cada vez que le dice algo que no entiende y que tampoco va a esforzarse por entender.

—¿A-A qué conclusión han llegado?

—Y hemos estado todos de acuerdo en que un ángel puede sufrir mucho tras tanto tiempo siendo expuesto a los humanos—hace un gesto de asco un poco exagerado, como una broma—. Y por supuesto, se verá obligado a tomar decisiones bajo los efectos de delirios y posibles secuelas post traumáticas que no le llevarán a otra cosa que elegir erróneamente cegado por las circunstancias adversas y el estrés.

Aziraphale parpadea.

—E-esto no es precisamente... e-es decir, bueno... ¿y-y entonces?

—El caso, querido amigo —hace un gesto con las manos, con las puntas de los dedos juntas—. Es que estás perdonado y readmitido en el servicio activo celestial.

—E-Ehm... _thank you_ —sonríe y asiente. Gabriel... no quiero describirlo así, pero sonríe como un tiburón haciendo que Aziraphale trague sonoramente.

—Y por eso se te va a asignar una misión de carácter urgente y como tu máxima prioridad.

—Muy bien, he dejado la tetera prendida y... oh...

—Miguel... —pide Gabriel ignorando el comentario de la tetera, ella se acerca con una mirada un poco viperina y le entrega un sobre.

Aziraphale levanta la mano y toma el sobre, intentando por todos los medios no temblar como una hoja.

—Ehm... bien. Bien. _Thank you._

—Se te entregará cualquier cosa que requieras para llevar a cabo la misión. Y recuerda, tiene carácter inmediato. El cielo perdona, pero no olvida, así que estás en la cuerda floja, Aziraphale.

Él le sonríe a Miguel, asintiendo un poco y abrazando su sobre.

—L-Les... les. Bueno, les haré llegar la lista de... solicitudes —evidentemente sonrisa ultra-nerviosa aterrorizada.

—No se te tolerará una segunda insubordinación —le advierte Miguel.

—N-Ninguna subordinación. _At all._ Pero de verdad que he dejado la tetera encendida... y seguro cumpliré con la misión que me han dado. En cuanto sepa lo que requiero... s-sin duda... les diré.

Hay varios gestos de asentimiento.

—¿No vas a leerla aquí? —pregunta Uriel que por lo visto quiere verle la cara.

—En casa. Lo abriré... en casa —sonrisita falsa—. Ehm... bueno, si me disculpan. ¿Puedo irme?

—Buenos días, Aziraphale —se despide Gabriel.

—T-Thank you again —hace hasta como una pequeñita reverencia... y es que casi se va corriendo a las escaleras para irse—. Estoyvivoestoyvivoestoyvivoestoyvivo —va susurrando todas las escaleras, hasta llegar a casa. Aun le tiembla todo, de los pies a la cabeza y claro, lo PRIMERO es hablarle a Crowley mientras abre el sobre como loco.

—Hola, soy Anthony Crowley. Eeh... ahora...

—Crowley! _I'm ALIVE!_ Tienes que venir.

—...no estoy en casa probablemente, o estoy durmiendo, o trabajando o lo que sea, pero...

—_What?!_ Crowley... que... sí que estás, te estoy escuchando... tienes que venir. Me han dejado ir, pero tengo una misión especial y...

—Después de la señal me pondré en contacto contigo. Ciao!

—Cuál... CROWLEY! _Listen to me! I'm here! _Más clara señal que gritarte que estoy aquí. Estoy en casa. VEN!

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

—_What?_ No es gracioso! Por qué siempre me haces esto cuando te llamo con urgencia!

Crowley?

Le va a llegar todo eso convertido en un millón de sms y le va a costar una fortuna por idiota, por seguir usando el contestador en 2019... ni que estuviéramos en los noventa.

Aziraphale cuelga verdaderamente irritado. Bien, Crowley, bien. ¿Dónde mierdas estás? ¿Bebiendo dónde?

Se hace un té para ir a abrir el sobre ya que este inútil no responde, porque ningún sobre misterioso que se precie se puede abrir sin una taza de té que escupir en caso de ser necesario.

Finalmente se sienta... en su butaca favorita, tomando aire profundamente... y dándole un trago al té y saca el contenido del sobre.

Es una nota en papel blanco de alto gramaje escrita en letras doradas con caligrafía cuidada que bien podría ser una invitación a una boda real, salvo porque el texto no habla de ningún código de vestimenta o da la dirección de un restaurante, si no que se lee:

_Misión: Matar al demonio Crowley._

No está firmada.


	6. Chapter 6

_Es una nota en papel blanco de alto gramaje escrita en letras doradas con caligrafía cuidada que bien podría ser una invitación a una boda real, salvo porque el texto no habla de ningún código de vestimenta o da la dirección de un restaurante, si no que se lee:_

_Misión: Matar al demonio Crowley._

_No está firmada._

Bien, al menos valió la pena preparar el té, que sale DESPEDIDO de manera hermosa por los aires como si de uno de los aspersores de Crowley se tratará.

MATARLE! MA TAR LE! Es que no cabe del maldito asombro. Son... son... SON! Es inefable lo que está pensando sobre ellos.

Si hace falta vendrán a instalarte un grifo de agua bendita.

¡No! ¡No quiere... no! ¿¡Pero qué clase de... MONSTRUOS son?!

Estás teniendo esta conversación del modo equivocado.

¿¡Cual es el modo correcto?!

Pues con tu estúpido marido. Por cierto, no puedo creer que hayas subido al cielo con el anillo en el dedo. Tremendo.

Estaría hablando con Crowley si no... ¡Si no estuviera a saber Dios dónde!

Crowley acelera de nuevo por la calle, enfadado porque esto va a ser un desastre y si el _bloody _ángel lo puto escuchara alguna vez no tendría ahora que estar haciendo planes para beberse toda una colección de una bodega de quién sabe cuánto de antigua malditamente SOLO.

No ha sido su culpa... ¿qué es lo que... no ha escuchado?

El coche y la ropa se vuelven negros otra vez con un chasquido de dedos, también las gafas dejan de ser de corazones mientras sigue conduciendo como ja-ja alma que lleva el diablo. De hecho vuelve a llevar manga larga por que el puto clima de Londres.

No ha tardado ni un minuto de blanco. Qué poco aguante.

—Dispíditi mijir di mi —le imita en falsete para sí mismo, enfadado además porque querría haberle dado un beso. Sí, otra vez. Pero tenía miedo de que eso vaticinara una despedida definitiva, así que lo había vuelto a mandar a la muerte con un _"fuck you." Bloody hell,_ la eternidad iba a ser horrible con ese maldito sentimiento de culpa.

Ya, ya... Es una despedida un poco dura. Sí

Para el coche literalmente delante de la barra del primer bar que encuentra, haciéndolo atravesar las puertas de madera y cristal de un modo extremadamente dramático y luego lo repara todo con un chasquido de dedos para que nadie se cuestione como ha conseguido mantener entero un coche desde el veintiséis cuando hace esas entradas a los sitios.

Amas el drama, Crowley.

Será mejor que empiece con la ginebra antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Y pasa una cantidad de tiempo indefinida, la verdad, antes de que... Hastur aparezca en alguna tele de por ahí que estuviera pasando el fútbol.

—¿Qué haces, Crowley?

Crowley, que estaba ya sentado a la barra amorrado a otra botella de algo porque... _dafuq_ con los personajes británicos y sus incipientes problemas de bebida. Todos con ese problema. Hasta el ángel. Deben ser las islas...

—_What the fuck are you doing, Crowley?_ —es más aproximado a la pregunta correcta.

—Bebo en un bar. Soy un adulto y bebo en un bar, Hastur. ¿A ti qué coño te parece que hago? —protesta Crowley porque además está haciendo esto en un lugar público con más gente mirando la televisión atónita.

—Tienes que bajar URGENTEMENTE. Belcebú quiere... —risita—. Pedirte algo.

Crowley vacila, se nota que está deteniéndose a sí mismo de responderle "Belcebú puede ir besándome el..." con el corazón acelerado. Congraciarte con ellos otra vez, Crowley.

—Parece ser que o haces algo que no te va a gustar o... bueno. Ya te lo dirán. Anda, apura.

—¿O qué? —pregunta un poco desafiante porque... ¿qué le van a amenazar de nuevo con el agua bendita? Aprieta los ojos. "Congraciarte, Crowley" se repite a sí mismo.

—O bajas o no volverás arriba nunca.

Ugh. Tocado y hundido. Aprieta los ojos.

—Vale, vale, vale... Dile que vaya matando el cordero para el regreso del hijo pródigo —cualquier día te van a condenar peor y será por tus CHISTES ESTÚPIDOS.

—Ya no eres ningún hijo pródigo... eres un fraude.

—_Yes... yes... whatever_ —se vuelve a su botella fingiéndose tranquilo. Hastur se vuelve a reír antes de desaparecer de la pantalla

Y alguien comenta que las entrevistas a los jugadores de futbol cada vez son más raras y los jugadores cada vez más excéntricos.

Extranjeros, seguro. Posiblemente franceses.

Crowley sigue mamando de su botella que por lo visto es cerveza y no me lo había dicho hasta ahora mientras piensa que ahora tiene que bajar él al infierno y lo van a matar a él. _Bloody hell._ Debieron cambiarse. ¡Como lo descorporen va a ir y lo va a poseer a él! ¡Aunque exploten!

Maldita sea. Todo por no querer esperarse veinte minutos. Y además se ha quedado sin escena dramática.

Y sin beso.

¡ADEMÁS!

Eso ha sido tu culpa, te has despedido con un _fuck you_.

Ugh. Si solo se hubieran cambiado. O sea, a saber los gilipollas del cielo, pero en el infierno eran puto capaces de ser tan densos de estar preparándole el _bloody_ baño una y otra vez hasta matarlo de limpieza si hacía falta.

Aunque habían implicado que volverías... Insinuado.

Sí, bueno. ¿Y quién se fía del _bloody_ infierno? Es el _BLOODY_ INFIERNO. _Bloody Hell_!

Ya... ya. Sí lo es.

Se lleva su botella de cerveza hasta el coche y se sienta, en mitad del berrinche. Pues no iba a ir.

Van a ir por ti, _darling._

_Shut up, angel._ Esto es tú culpa. Pero por otro lado, mejor, porque ahora seguro mandaban a uno de esos... a Hastur quizás a ocupar su lugar y entonces, si acaso Aziraphale seguía con vida, iba a saber lo que era un infierno de verdad.

¿Y por qué querrías que el supiera lo que es el infierno?

Por idiota, por haberse ido ahí solo y sin cambiarse, por dejarlo a él ahora solo, por joderle la escena dramática y POR NO DARLE UN BESO.

Te ha dado uno en la mejilla

¡No me jodas, ángel, que voy camino del paredón!

¡Tú ni siquiera te bajaste del coche!

¡Tú no quisiste cambiarte!

Intentaba protegerte.

¡Esto pesará sobre tu consciencia!

—Crowley —le interrumpen en el radio.

—_What the hell?_

—Estamos esperando.

—Estoy parado en el tráfico —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Evítalo.

Crowley fulmina la radio, apagándola, irritado. Y le da una palmada al volante... y luego un golpe con el puño cerrado al cambio de marchas. Y luego patalea y grita un poco porque LOS ODIA.

Respira intentando tomar aire y se calma un poco. Enciende el coche y se dirige hacia ahí, renuente.

Aziraphale te quiere (O eso me ha dicho que no te dijera).

Ya lo sabe. Eso no quita que sea un IDIOTA. Ugh. Vale, aparca el coche y va a las puñeteras escaleras de bajada repitiéndose a sí mismo que tiene que calmarse.

Sí, sí tienes que calmarte, querido.

Además, puede que no lo maten, pero ahí abajo son los especialistas en tormentos eternos.

Este parece que no será eterno.

Llega abajo, se pasa una mano por el pelo y se le engancha un poco en la alianza que lleva, recordándole que la lleva. La mira y cuando va a chasquear los dedos para hacerla desaparecer... se detiene y solo se la quita, guardándola con la ficha de Aziraphale.

Mucho más razonable esto... ahora resulta.

_Shut up._

Pues más bien era una crítica al inútil de Aziraphale. Lo que pasa no es que Crowley sea más astuto, es que es un _fashion victim._

_Fashion? Really?_

Eh... bueno, ¿van a ir por él o no? ¡Ya está ahí! _Ahem._

Ya, ya... creo que alguien va a ir por él y a arrastrarle hasta Belcebú.

—Oh, la sala del trono... cuanto protocolo... Lo agradezco, chicos, pero no creo que merezca yo tanto... —empieza, por que sieeempre le pierde la boca.

—¡Cállate y escucha!

Crowley levanta las manos en gesto de inocencia y luego como si cerrara una cremallera en los labios.

—Hemos decidido... que hay una cosa más que debes hacer en la tierra —sonríe de lado, malignamente, que raro.

—Ah... qué... bien. ¿Otro bebé que entregar? ¿Quizás un... _Contrincante. Destructor de presidentes. Encargado a medio tiempo del pozo sin fondo. Marqués de Este Mundo, tío de las Mentiras, vecino de Satán y amigo no-muy-cercano de las Tinieblas_ esta vez? —propone haciéndose el graciosillo. De verdad que no sé cómo no te matan.

—_Shut-up._ NO! Evidentemente en eso eres un completo desastre y ya has demostrado que no hay manera alguna de que se te vuelva a encargar una actividad así.

Crowley se humedece los labios, nervioso.

—Sin embargo, sí hay una cosa que puedes hacer para demostrar que quizás, sólo quizás... no eres la peor vergüenza de nuestro gremio.

—Bueno... ese puesto siempre está muy solicitado... —susurra.

—_SILENCE!_

Vuelve a levantar las manos y a cerrar los labios.

—Tienes que matar…

Crowley abre la boca y luego arruga la nariz con fastidio porque desde luego que esa no es su maldad favorita, echándose hacia atrás un poco y deseando que no sea a un niño, sin atreverse a protestar de todos modos. Ni a una niña, vamos, que viene siendo lo mismo. Ni a... varios, ya que estamos puestos en ello.

—Nuestra paciencia se agota... si es que alguna vez tuvimos alguna. Denle el comunicado.

Ahí se le acerca uno de esos demonios cualquiera con escamas en la cara y un peinado peculiar a base de algún reptil aleatorio con un pliegue infinito de hojas perforadas de máquina de escribir de mala calidad.

Crowley parpadea un poco y levanta las cejas de la manera más sutil que puede porque esa parece una lista larga.

—Y espera a ver a quien tienes que matar —murmura Hastur por ahí detrás que parece le han contado el chisme.

Crowley le mira de reojo tomando el informe burocrático y echándole un vistazo por encima al texto escrito en comic sans.

—Ehm... —de las cinco palabras que llega a ver, está seguro que tres no se escriben así y al menos dos de ellas no significan lo que parece que el escritor piensa que significan—. ¿Podría solicitar un... resumen extraoficial? Digamos para... ahorrar tiempo.

Es que Hastur no puede contenerse...

—¡Tienes que matarle a él! —se ríe idiotamente y a gritos. Crowley le mira de reojo con eso.

—¿Qué? —no pueden querer que mate... no, habrían dicho ella. O sea, no le pueden pedir que mate a Dios... (y tú no puedes ser más idiota, querido).

—Bueno, consideramos que LA traición puede... ser un poco menos irritante sí... limpias los restos —explica Belcebú, sonriendo un poco.

—Los... restos —vuelve a hojear el laaaaaargo informe.

—Los asquerosos restos de tu traición.

—Bien... bien. Ya tengo lectura para hoy antes de dormir —sonríe falsamente—. Ehm... y ahora, chicos, si no os importa...

Belcebú hace un gesto con la cabeza frunciendo un poco el ceño pero Hastur está indignado, abriendo la boca. Es decir, no era esa ni de cerca la reacción que esperaba porque su estupidez le protege.

Claramente Hastur no ha entendido que él no ha entendido... Todos tan listos.

Crowley hace un gesto con los dedos saludando para irse.

—Crowley... —le detiene Belcebú. El nombrado se detiene, ahora que ya estaba de espaldas, aun con el brazo en alto y a mitad de movimiento de cadera—. Esperamos esto rápido. Nada de seis mil años pensándote cómo.

Crowley se gira solo como un cuarto de vuelta, hace un gesto de asentimiento y vuelve a empezar a andar alejándose.

Bueno, pues eres libre por ahora, ve corriendo a buscar a tu marido, anda.

De momento se va corriendo a buscar el amor de su vida. El coche. Luego ya veremos sobre relaciones más complicadas.

Claro, claro.

Ahí, donde ya se siente más seguro es que empieza a intentar descifrar el horrible texto infinito. No es muy difícil, busca el nombre que no debería estar ahí y tendrás tu respuesta.

Debe estar hasta mal escrito: _Azeerapheal._

De hecho está varias veces y cada una de ellas está diferente a las otras.

Aunque eso se presta a malas interpretaciones, listando todas las causas...por las que debe matarlo, en el blablabla infinito. ¡Igualmente no vemos que le esté dando un infarto como es debido!

Crowley palidece cuando identifica el nombre, si es que acaso los demonios pueden hacer eso y se lleva la mano sobre los ojos apoyándose en el volante del coche en postura dramática unos instantes. Luego mueve la mano y se cubre la boca con ella volviendo a leerlo, solo para asegurarse. Casi prefería matar a Dios.

Ya... ya. Ya. . ya.

Los muy... los cabrones. Como no habían podido ellos... debían haberse enterado ya del truquito. O tal vez no, si no solo del paralelismo. Debían haber pensado que si Crowley sabía cómo evitar la muerte por agua bendita, sabría también cómo podría no evitarla y ya que en el cielo querían quitarse de en medio al ángel... pues porque no llegar a un trato.

Sinceramente... es una brillante idea. Pero ya te lo dirá Aziraphale.

¿Le habrían pedido a Aziraphale lo contrario? Estaba casi seguro. Demonios, ¿¡pero cómo iba a matarlo!? Y encima le habían dicho que no se pasara seis mil años más para hacerlo...

Busca el teléfono porque tiene que tener esta conversación con ÉL. EN PERSONA. Pero se detiene a si mismo con el nombre brillando en la pantalla antes de darle al botón de llamar...

No podían verle con él así nada más darle esta noticia, seguro SEGURO sospecharían algo. Además... qué pasaba si le habían pedido a Aziraphale que le matara a él y... ¿lo intentaba?

No seas imbécil.

Luego el ángel tenía una fidelidad y a veces confianza en el plan inefable un poco ciega.

Es cierto que todo el asunto del fin del mundo le había hecho cambiar mucho esa perspectiva, más de lo que Crowley había logrado nunca hacérsela cambiar, pero... el ángel solo tenía que recitar unas palabras y bam! Agua bendita, suelo consagrado y todas esas otras mierdas.

Pues mientras está en esas disertaciones es que Aziraphale vuelve a llamarle.

Pega un grito y lanza el teléfono al asiento porque está muy tenso. ¡A lo mejor hasta podría hacerlo por teléfono! _Bentleycito de mi vida, tu eres niño como yo, por eso te quiero tanto y te doy mi corazón_ y a la mierda correr por el centro de Londres, a la mierda Queen, a la mierda aparcar a la puerta de los sitios y a la mierda las entradas dramáticas derrapando.

¿¡Desde cuándo Aziraphale quiere matarte!?

Pues ahora se lo han pedido, ¡quién sabe! Salta otra vez el contestador.

—Hola, soy Anthony Crowley. Eeh... ahora...

—Crowley! Ya sé que eres tú, ¿dónde estás?

—...no estoy en casa probablemente, o estoy durmiendo, o trabajando o lo que sea, pero...

El demonio se humedece los labios un poco asustado, sinceramente, pero estira la mano al teléfono dándole a descolgar.

—No, como... ¡no me vuelvas a decir eso! —y es que suena histérico y desesperado—. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tengo que decirte algo!

—Ehm... _Hello, Aziraphale..._

—_Hello! Crowley!_ —es que casi llora solo de oírle—. ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo... ha pasado algo, algo gordo y horrible y...

—L-Lo... ehm... sé.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo...? ¡No! ¿Te han pedido a ti también?

—Pues estaba yo... en el infierno.

—_Goodness... _te... te han...

—Llamado, yes.

—Necesitamos vernos, Crowley.

—Probablemente no haya peor momento que este...

—¿A... a qué te refieres? —pregunta un poco descolocado con esto.

—No sé si van a estar vigilando lo que hacemos...

—¿Y qué... sugieres?

—¡No lo sé!

—¿Y qué? ¿No vas a volver a verme nunca?

—No, pero... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Es que no podemos simplemente ir al lugar de encuentro número dos y fingir que ha sido un accidente encontrarnos!

—Pues hay que... inventar un nuevo lugar. Me da lo mismo. Aunque sea en tu casa, voy a ir ahora. ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Y van a saber... que hemos hablado!

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—¿Esperar unos... días?

Aziraphale frunce un poco el ceño sin esperarse esa respuesta. Crowley se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz porque no está seguro que eso funcione.

—¿Qué propones tú?

—NECESITO verte. Y hablar. Pero si quieres dejar pasar unos días y no hablarme mientras, pues... vale —tan ofendido.

—_Angeeeel_, ¡esto no es de lo que yo quiera!

—Pues tengo que explicarte cosas y aunque sea muy lógico lo que me dices, no puedo solo... ¡esperar!

—Ya lo sé... YA LO SÉ —aprieta los ojos.

—Pues voy a ir a verte. ¿Dónde estás?

—No, ¡no! Espera, espera, pensemos esto con calma.

—Es que... lo que me acaban de pedir, no lo... no... Que quizás... ¡me dé lo mismo que me vean!

Crowley parpadea ahora, porque quizás le han pedido una cosa distinta a él.

—¿Qué te han pedido?

—Necesito verte en persona, Crowley. No te voy a decir esto al teléfono.

El demonio se gira de un lado otro dentro del coche y da golpes al volante.

—Vale... vale. Voy a hacer algo. Va a tardar un poco, pero voy a ir, ¿de acuerdo? Ten paciencia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿¡A dónde vas a ir y cuanto es tardar un poco?!

—A la librería, ¿no estás ahí?

—¿Qué vas a hacer que va a tardar un poco? ¿Y cuánto es tardar un poco? —es que está HIS TE RI CO.

—Tú ten paciencia —se muerde el labio porque es que no lo sabe.

—Espera. Crowley... debería ir yo.

—¿Tú?

—No... Suelo ser yo quien aparece en tu casa. Es menos obvio.

—Van a seguirte a ti también. Y es que si voy... si voy sabrán que he ido.

—¿Pero es que cuanto tiempo es esperar? ¿Cuánto tiempo es esperar mucho hasta el punto en que deje de importarles? Lo que me han pedido... lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ir a decírtelo en la cara.

—Es que... podrías ir a Trafalgare Square. Siempre hay gente ahí. Hablar con personas... y aun así sabrían que estás hablando más con alguien de lo que... vale. _Angel._ Tengo una idea. Ve a visitar a alguien. Alguien con quien te lleves bien y que parezca natural que irías a ver después de algo así.

—Es EVIDENTE... Ugh. Vale.

—¿Qué es evidente?

—Voy a ir al barbero —refunfuña.

—Al... —vacila un poco incrédulo de la elección pero ahora no es momento de estar juzgando—. Vale.

—Y de TODAS las veces que has insistido, no puedo creer que ESTA sea la vez que elijas para REALMENTE ser tan puntilloso.

Crowley parpadea sin entender eso.

—¿¡Desde cuando tengo que ser YO el que insiste en vernos!? —sigue.

—¡Solo ve al _bloody _barbero! —protesta.

A Aziraphale le gustaría decirle, como le ha dicho a él un rato antes, un _"fuck you!"_ a gritos histéricos.

—Linda tarde... —murmura antes de colgar.

Crowley echa la cabeza atrás en el asiento del coche y aprieta los ojos tirando el teléfono al otro asiento.

Y que sepas que... si estabas nervioso por la cita del otro día (no sé si lo estabas, en realidad). La expectativa de este evento es TERRIBLEMENTE elevada. Espera que... sea bastante épica.

Eeeeh... Vale. No sé si se va a decepcionar.

Quizás. Pero no importa. Se va todo enfadado con el barbero, pensando que este está siendo un día de perros y hace MUCHO tiempo que no pasaba tantas horas enfadado.

Crowley conduce hasta su casa, aparca. Sube a su piso. Cierra la puerta con cuidado y especial dedicación. Ignora a las plantas y se tumba en la cama con un cartel que dice "I ATEN'T DEAD"

(El cartel en castellano dice "NO ESTOI MUERTO")

Es que no se puede creer que vaya a dormirse. Pues ahí se va Aziraphale al _bloody_ barbero a qué le rasure.

Me encanta lo absurdo de todo esto. _"Mata a tu marido"_ ah, sí... pero primero me echaré una cabezadita. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que debería cortarme las puntas, hace días que lo digo y al final nunca lo hago.

El ángel sigue en su camino pensando además, precisamente, que pedirle matar a alguien está PERFECTAMENTE MAL. Claro. A cortarse el maldito pelo, dado que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

El barbero de Aziraphale, Mr... Todd, levanta las cejas al verle en la barbería a estas horas y en este día, porque suele ser bastante constante en sus visitas y suelen ser siempre el mismo día y la misma hora.

Aziraphale le sonríe afablemente y creo que hasta le saluda de doble beso porque... así le hacen en Francia. Y Todd creo que no lo sabe.

parpadea efectivamente tomado por sorpresa.

—Quiero... cambiar de look completamente.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, Mr. Fell?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡POR SUPUESTO! El mejor día del milenio —eso podría sonar menos sarcástico.

—Ehm... maravilloso. Justo ahora no hay nadie, si quiere pasar...

—Desde luego que quiero pasar. Nada mejor que pasar —sigue sonando EXCESIVAMENTE animoso.

—Claro, claro —ahí se va el barbero a por una bata para él.

—No sabía que en las mañanas esto estuviera tan tranquilo —se sienta.

—Es horario comercial y la gente suele estar trabajando.

—Eso hace perfecto sentido —le sonríe aun forzadamente.

—Entonces... ¿qué va a ser hoy?—pregunta poniéndole el babero.

—Corte, peinado, rasurado. Si puede de una vez pasarse un poco la mano y cortarme aquí... —se señala el cuello

Mr. Todd vacila un poco porque normalmente Mr. Fell es solo un poco amanerado y pedante, pero no suele pedir cosas sin sentido.

Es una broma que no tiene gracia. Suspira.

De todos modos se va a atrás a por su navaja y a preparar la espuma. Aziraphale se mira al espejo... y se humedece un poco los labios pensando que se ve FATAL. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, lo que hace que se vea triste y malhumorado. Bueno, y también estaba triste y malhumorado

Al cabo de unos minutos, el barbero vuelve con aire agitado y suspira de alivio al verle.

—¿Qué pasa?

Le abraza casi sentándosele encima y Aziraphale... levanta las cejas. Y del mismo modo en que lo ha hecho se separa. Aziraphale parpadea porque...

—Por todos los infiernos, _angel_, esto es un DESASTRE —asegura Mr. Todd dramáticamente.

Aziraphale sonríe con eso y le salta encima, abrazándole ahora él. Lo sentimos, no hay tiempo para ser tsundere. Le deja hacerlo, durante unos instantes.

—¿C-Cómo…. Cómo? —es que no te besa porque no eres SU Crowley, pero... sí que le acaricia un poco el cuello y la espalda.

—Suelta, suelta que va a ser sospechoso —protesta aunque no quiere que le suelte.

—¿Qué van a saber ellos? —susurra solo por un momento—. ¿Y tu cuerpo? Tienes... si tienes, ¿verdad?

—Está en mi casa. En mi cama. Esto es una posesión demoníaca.

—Estoy seguro de que esta no debería parecerme una idea todo lo buena que me parece —le aprieta un poco más contra él.

—¡Pues haber propuesto tú alguna! —protesta el barbero.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que la idea es buena! —renuentemente se le separa.

—De todos modos no tenemos mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto voy a aguantar.

Aziraphale asiente un poquito... y quiere decirle tantas, TANTAS cosas a la vez.

—No voy a hacerlo... y eso implica, Crowley, que... —empieza sin explicarle lo que dice la carta y... sin mirarle—. Va además, contra TODAS las reglas

—¿Qué te han pedido? —le mira con aire preocupado.

—No voy a hacerlo —insiste y aprieta los ojos—. Pero me han pedido matarte.

—_Bloody hell!_ —Mr. Todd se lleva el punto a la boca mordiéndolo con un gruñido de protesta.

—Y yo considero que... va contra todas las reglas celestiales. Así que... por ello no voy a hacerlo —solo por ello. NADA Que tenga que ver con que eres mi mejor amigo, mi marido, parte de mí y te amo profundamente. No.

—Deben haber llegado a un _bloody_ acuerdo. Es que no tiene otra. O deben pensar que si ambos hemos trascendido nuestra naturaleza, debemos ser los únicos que saben cómo matar al otro.

Aziraphale suspira.

—¿Te han pedido a ti lo mismo? —pregunta con temor, porque ya había supuesto que algo así podía haber pasado.

—Sí, que me suicide... ¡No! Claro que me han EXIGIDO que te mate —protesta porque él también está histérico e irritable.

—Esto... es brillante.

—Esto no es brillante, ¡estamos jodidos! ¡Y ni siquiera podemos hablar porque van a saber que no estamos trabajando en ello sino aliándonos!

—O buscando como matarnos. Esta... esta idea es mucho mejor que el promedio de ideas que tienen ellos. Es... poética. Y ellos están haciendo EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que estamos haciendo nosotros.

—Ugh, ¡no puedo creer que estés dejando influenciarte por la supuesta puta poesía justo ahora!

—No me estoy dejando influenciar, solo... es una idea horrenda. Y buena.

El barbero empieza a dar vueltas por la barbería, va a acabar con una luxación de algo.

—Necesitamos un lugar en el que hablar, Crowley. Más tiempo que solo cinco minutos. Así que está muy bien la posesión demoniaca pero... dime ¿dónde no van a seguirte a ti? ¿En una iglesia?

—Pues... no, claro. Pero...

—O dime un sitio en donde no entren los... seres celestiales como yo. Lo siento, pero debe haber un lugar... al que no vayan ni los tuyos ni los míos.

—No lo sé. No lo sé...

—Malditos ateos que no construyen templos... Veamos... ruinas, iglesias, centros budistas, gimnasios... farmacias. Tú debes saber algún sitio al que no vaya nadie, NUNCA. Un lugar al que nunca irías. Un... show de magia.

Mr. Todd le mira inclinando un poco la cabeza, porque acaba de estar en uno hace dos horas.

—Tiene que haber un sitio... algo que...¡ unos baños públicos!

—Esto no va de a dónde no van, si no a dónde no nos van a seguir ¿Por qué no iban a seguirnos en unos baños públicos? Esto vuelve a ser como el _bloody_ siglo XIV.

—¿Qué parte exactamente?

—Todo.

—Ni siquiera en el siglo XVI nos pidieron ESTO, Crowley.

—Solo faltaría, entonces sí lo hubieras hecho. Pero me refiero a... la paranoia, la clandestinidad... Ni siquiera teníamos aun el acuerdo.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco porque no, claro que no lo hubiera hecho. Pero es bueno que crea que sí.

—Desde luego que lo hubiera hecho. Y de hecho debería de poder hacerlo ahora.

Ojos en blanco del barbero.

—Esto NO debería de ser un problema real, debería ser fácil. Somos... un ángel y un demonio.

Se deja caer en la butaca de su lado haaaaarto de este discurso.

Lo siento, solo... es que está asustado y aunque siempre ha tenido que hacer cosas, tomar decisiones que hagan que sea obvio que el discurso es mentira...

—En realidad... —cae en la cuenta gracias a ello—. Tienes razón.

Esta decisión sí es como... toda una declaración abierta.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Esto. Es lo mismo de siempre. En realidad creo que lo es... Sí, va a complicar las cosas un poco otra vez, pero creo que... creo que si logramos que CREAN que estamos realmente intentando matarnos, siempre salvándonos en el último instante o casi de milagro... tarde o temprano... volverán a relajarse.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo.

—Volverán a pedir los informes y comprobar las cosas de... modo negligente. Hay demasiado trabajo de miles de otras cosas. Solo hay que ser convincentes... el tiempo suficiente.

—Pero es que como vamos a ser convincentes, si vivir o morir...

—Solo hay que... planear intentos de asesinato fallidos.

—ES que aún no me puedo creer que el cielo esté esperando que yo ASESINE... a alguien.

—No a... alguien. A un demonio.

—Igualmente me parece terriblemente decepcionante.

—Por lo menos esa sí es novedad —replica Mr. Todd sarcásticamente. Aziraphale frunce el ceño.

—Es que, aún tengo trabajar el perdonarles que lo último que esperarán que escuchara, era que te iban a matar... y ahora me pidan que lo haga yo. SABEN...

El barbero le mira.

—Pues, ¡es que ve las pruebas!

—¿Qué saben? —pregunta con más intensidad.

—No hay nada que saber —replica el ángel apartando un poco la cara.

El barbero le mira intensamente otra vez. Aziraphale se sonroja y es que además... odia hacer esto con alguien que no es él ni siquiera.

—Quizás... es... soy yo el problema —gira la cara y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Tú?

—¿Podríamos enfocarnos en esto? —pregunta en protesta.

Sonríe mirándole de una de esas formas en las que se le muere el "yo también" en respuesta a lo que no le ha dicho en los labios. Y la verdad, parece que debe ser un poco anticlimático que sea Mr. Todd, su barbero, quien le esté mirando así.

Sí! Mierda. Con lo guapo que se ve cuando le mira con los ojos de serpiente.

—¡No me... mires así cuando no eres tú! —protesta.

Parpadea un poco porque no ha notado estar mirándole de algún modo... diferente y sacude la cabeza.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el plan entonces?

—Que me casi mates sin matarme.

Mr. Todd se humedece los labios porque el... peligro de eso le incomoda y luego vuelve a patalear haciendo berrinche.

—Preferiblemente de una manera no dolorosa.

—Hay que... valorar esto con calma. Y trazar un plan. No estoy seguro que... no nos hayan metido en esto solamente porque pueden.

—Es un plan demasiado brillante como para haberlo pensado así como así. Igualmente... querría... —se lo piensa un poco el ángel y se incomoda.

—Lo que digo es que no pueden estar seguros que realmente nosotros sepamos cómo...

—No es solamente eso... Es un gana-gana. Si lo hacemos bien, nos neutralizan. Si lo hacemos mal tienen el pretexto para deshacerse de nosotros.

—No necesitan más pretextos para deshacerse de nosotros, si nos han pedido esto es porque, de hecho, no tienen ni idea de lo que están haciendo.

—Pareciera que lo saben demasiado bien —insiste Aziraphale, revolviéndose—. Quisiera encontrar... u-un motivó. Sé que para ti no es importante.

—¿Un motivo para qué?

—Desobedecer...

Mr. Todd parpadea unos instantes con eso, mirándole incrédulo.

—No que requiera un... No que no tenga YO motivos, Crowley. Uno más... oficial. Y quizás tú deberías tener uno también.

—No necesitas un motivo oficial para desobedecer porque no estás desobedeciendo oficialmente.

—Pero si algún día... Dios.

—¡Dios!

—Viene a pedirme cuentas de por qué no hice lo que se le mandó, querría tener la manera de demostrar por qué.

—¿Cuándo ha ido Dios a pedirte cuentas de NADA?

—Nunca aún, pero... —vacila un poco mirándose las manos.

—El día que venga Dios a pedirme cuentas de algo, ELLA va a tener que rendirme unas cuantas cuentas a mi primero.

—Ugh... Crowley —en realidad, es que estaba pensando en una idea bastante absurda y quizás carente de sentido, solo fruto del pánico seguramente—. Olvídalo.

—¿Qué? —Le mira desde la butaca en la que está tirado.

—Estaba pensando solamente... quizás es una tontería.

—¿El qué?

—Si llegara el momento en que DE VERDAD no tuviera otra opción más que matarte, quisiera tener un... seguro —susurra sonrojándose un poco y se mira las manos.

—¿Eh?

—Una razón REAL para no matarte.

—¿Cómo qué?

Aziraphale no le mira, pero el barbero sí le mira porque es terrible que le esté pidiendo esto, él tiene como un millón de razones MUY reales para no querer matar al ángel... o sea, vale, es posible que varios cientos de miles de esas se pudieran resumir en una sola y poderosa razón. Pero MENUDA razón.

—Tendrías que ser algo más que un demonio.

—¿Y qué quieres que sea?

—Quisiera en el último minuto poder justificar... por qué no PUEDO matarte. ¿Y a quién no podría yo matar?

—Espero que a nadie, _ángel_ —responde enfatizando la última palabra por razones obvias aun sin entender.

—Ya... ya. Tú mismo lo has dicho, eres un demonio y quizás es por eso que siendo un ángel pueden pedirme que te extermine... pero si fueras para mi algo más...

—Ya soy algo m... —a mitad de la frase se abre la puerta de la barbería y entra un bigote con un señor bajito y gordo pegado.

—Mr. Todd, ¿cómo lo tiene hoy? —pregunta mirando la tienda y al barbero.

Mr. Todd mira al hombrecito y luego a Aziraphale de reojo, que está visiblemente incómodo, sonrojado con la presencia del hombre, porque le han interrumpido en un momento que...

La verdad, Mr. Todd se ha olvidado que ÉL es Mr. Todd. Y está esperando a que alguien haga algo.

—Crowley... —termina Aziraphale por entender unos segundos más tarde... y es que ÉL no se ha olvidado de que es Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd se gira a Aziraphale cuando le llama, mientras el hombrecito le mira atentamente esperando a que le diga.

—Mr. Todd... le llaman.

El barbero frunce un poco el ceño... y luego cae en la cuenta ¡La posesión! Claro. Ehm... se vuelve al hombrecito.

—L-La verdad estoy un poco... ocupado. Este caballero —señala a Aziraphale—. Quiere que le haga un completo —a saber qué cree que es eso—. Y la verdad, lo necesita como... ehm... como... bueno, algo que necesite mucho otra cosa.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos con esa explicación.

—Oh! _Bloody hell._ Bueno, no importa, esperaré. He estado procrastinando y aplazando mis abluciones capilares hasta que ya no puedo esperar más.

—Ehm... entonces no las aplace más buen hombre —responde Mr. Todd esperando que eso sirva para echarlo.

Aziraphale mira al hombre también... deseando que se vaya. Ya.

—Por eso, por eso —se mueve por la tienda y señala una butaca—. ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

—Ehh... perdone señor, pero esa butaca está... ocupada —responde Aziraphale.

—Bien, entonces en esta —se sienta, buscando una revista—. Que tiempo de perros, ¿eh? —el tema favorito de cualquier inglés.

Aziraphale mira a Mr. Todd de reojo que vacila, porque no puede hacerle desaparecer, si tiene que mantener la coartada de que está en su casa durmiendo y este es solo Aziraphale visitando al barbero.

—Sí, sí... un tiempo terrible.

Mr. Todd vacila porque debería estar haciendo algo como... barbero, barbear o _whatever, _aunque no está muy seguro de qué, porque cualquier cosa relacionada con la estética y el cuidado personal, se lo hace él a si mismo con sumo cuidado y normalmente con un chasqueo de dedos y ya. Aziraphale se sienta, derechito, y espera un poco.

—Quizás el trapo caliente en mi cara sea buena forma de empezar... —le propone Aziraphale.

—Ehm... no creo que... Ah. Sí. Vale. Trapo caliente, claro —da una vuelta sobre sí mismo—. Trapo caliente, trapo caliente...

—Es usted el librero de la calle de abajo, ¿no es así? —interviene el hombre de nuevo.

—Sí, si lo soy –asegura el ángel y le señala el trapo a al barbero.

—Sí, ya me imagino, me sonaba usted mucho —sigue el hombre intentando hacer conversación.

Mr. Todd encuentra el trapo y la verdad, ahora no sabe cómo tiene que calentarlo. Aziraphale le sonríe.

—¿Usted en que trabaja? —pregunta en voz alta y luego baja el tono mirando a Mr. Todd de reojo—. Vapor...

—Pues trabajo en un banco pero... en realidad soy escritor.

Mr. Todd escucha lo del vapor con cara de _WTF?_ Mira el trapo, pone los ojos en blanco y de una palmada ya está humedito, mullidito y calentito. Se acerca a Aziraphale y le va a envolver la cabeza entera, la verdad.

—¿Escritor? ¿Algo que haya leído? —pregunta Aziraphale sonriendo al ver el trapo y cerrando los ojos y, Crowley, esto es solo una pequeña idea del tipo de cosas que a Aziraphale le gustan... y esperaría de ti. Puede que no un trapo húmedo en la cara, pero sí cosas suaves, mulliditas, calientitas... bueno y puede que humeditas.

—No... no. Aun no consigo que nadie quiera publicarme nada. La gente de las editoriales son un poco especialitas en estos tiempos.

Así que ahí está Mr. Todd haciéndole un turbante entero y pensando en si esto sacado de contexto podría pasar por intento de asfixia.

Vale, vale. Aziraphale tiene que levantar las manos y detenerle porque empieza a no ser del todo un intento.

Pero... es que... _play it cool, Crowley_. Mr. Todd le pica en las manos para que le deje hacer.

—Mr. Todd... —la sonrisita—. Solo la cara… _por favor_.

—No se preocupe, es un tratamiento nuevo de... _dóndesea_. Paris —cuando le pica las manos nota que aun lleva el anillo puesto, tomándole esa mano para verlo.

—Si me preocupo que... —le deja tomarle la mano y luego... tira de ella cuando nota qué ve.

El barbero se ríe un poco cuando se guarda las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco.

—Focus, Mr. Todd... focus.

—Estoy más concentrado que tú —sigue sonriendo.

—¿Y en qué consiste este tratamiento? —pregunta el hombrecito.

—C-Cuéntale del tratamiento, a-anda —mira el interior de la toalla con esa actitud de irritación/vergüenza/preocupación que suele tener, tocándose la alianza en el dedo un poquito y pensando que... es que parece una estupidez, pero definitivamente NO lo es. La alianza es importante. Ahogado morirá, pero con su alianza.

—Es un tratamiento de desintegración de rostros por lo visto.

—Claro que no, es para abrir eso... los... _comosellamen_. E hidratar.

—¿Los poros? —pregunta el hombre—. A lo mejor podría hacérmelo a mí también, mi mujer siempre dice que no me cuido nada la piel.

—Eso tendría cierta gracia... —murmura Aziraphale.

Mr. Todd se humedece los labios y decide que vale, ¿por qué no? Va a por otro trapo para envolverle la cabeza al hombre.

Aziraphale se ríe, la verdad, porque es que mírale que mono es. Y mueve las caderas igual. Aunque este cuerpo no es ni remotamente como el suyo. ¡Aunque no le mire! Puede oírle mover las caderas.

La verdad, ya debería haberle dejado inconsciente, pero... no quería que fuera demasiado sospechoso.

Cuando le oye reírse mientras está haciendo el otro turbante entrecierra un poco los ojos y sonríe.

—Ahora deberían estar así durante diez minutos. Por favor, no hablen o se romperá la concentración y la relajación —anuncia.

El otro cliente sonríe dentro de su turbante intentando relajarse con esto que parece un tratamiento la mar de divertido. Cualquier cosa que implique estar tumbado y sin hacer nada puede atraer fácilmente a un hombre de mediana edad estresado e incomprendido.

Aziraphale sube su mano derecha (la que no tiene la alianza, hemos de decir), y se descubre un poco la cara para espiar al barbero.

Mr. Todd lo nota ni te creas que iba a estar haciéndole caso al otro tipo.

—_Cheater..._

—_Come on..._ —protesta un poquito.

Se acerca y vuelve a taparle la cara, sonriendo. Luego le pone las manos en los hombros... y las desliza sobre su pecho, agachándose y semiabrazándole un poco otra vez porque es que... le han pedido que lo mate y... !

Es que debes sentirle el corazón. Y de hecho así es más fácil... sin mirarle, solo sintiéndole. Levanta una mano y se la pone sobre el brazo, apretándoselo un poco.

Apoya la cabeza sobre la toalla cerrando los ojos también.

Aziraphale vuelve a pensar en lo que iba a proponerle un rato antes... mordiéndose el labio. Era solo... una tecnicidad. Y realmente le parecía que quizás... ya no alguien más, pero al menos Dios podría entender...

El problema es que Dios NO va a intervenir.

Ya, ya... no lo va a hacer, pero el cielo tenía unas reglas y las reglas de Dios importaban. Aun cuando quisieran saltárselas...

Mr. Todd acaba suspirando porque... Aziraphale debió ir a su casa. De hecho debieron quedarse en Las _bloody _Vegas y pasar la noche en el estúpido hotel. Nadie debía llamarlos a pedirles que se mataran el uno al otro. ¿Tanto pedir era pasar unos días de vacaciones?

—Crowley... puede que esto te suene un poco...

—¿Eh? —se tensa y se separa, carraspeando un poco. No... De hecho le detiene un poco para que no se separe del todo, así que se para a medio camino

—Puede sonar absurdo... pero creo que... Deberíamos casarnos.


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Q-Q-Qué? —susurra sin estar seguro de lo que acaba de oír o más bien sin poder creerlo.

—¿Ya han pasado diez minutos? —pregunta el otro hombre levantando la toalla.

—Lo digo por... vamos... considero que podría ser un buen seguro.

—¿S-Seguro?

—Es perfectamente incorrecto matar a tu esposo... ¿no?

—Oh... ¿van a casarse? ¡No tenía ni idea! —el hombrecito

—Ehh...

—P-Pero... —vacila Mr. Todd

—Oh, ¡claro! ¡Su esposa! —exclama el hombre

Aziraphale se humedece los labios ahora un poco nervioso con todo esto. Mr. Todd aprieta los ojos porque este tipo le está cargando mucho.

—No sé porque piensas que... si acaso algo fuera a importarles en esa línea... iba a ser justo eso.

—Porque es una cosa importante —Aziraphale le mira de reojo.

—Lo es, pero creo que eso solo haría peor el escándalo.

—No me lo parece, no tienen por qué saberlo. Y una vez hecho no se puede deshacer.

—¿Si no lo saben de qué sirve como seguro?

—Porque es... una institución. Crea una unidad y es indisoluble... vamos a ignorar la parte de la fecundidad. Y es ante los ojos de Dios.

—Es un SACRAMENTO, Aziraphale. Y es entre un hombre y una mujer.

—Eso dicen las reglas, pero el plan de Dios... —bufa un poco con eso, apretando los ojos.

—Es lo que te van a decir, si intentas refugiarte en ellas. Además... Vamos a ver, no estoy muy familiarizado con el rito, pero me parece que se hace en uno de esos... edificios vuestros en los que me duele estar... rodeados de las... cosas... esas —pone los dedos en cruz para explicarse—. De muñequitos de acción vestidos de judíos y de comics de quince metros hechos al óleo. Y aunque no sea así. Insisto que primero hay que pasar por el resto de sacramentos. La bañera de la desintegración, el pan de la acidez eterna...

—Tú fuiste una vez un ángel, Crowley.

—Y luego perdí los privilegios.

Aziraphale aprieta los labios porque esto sigue sin parecerle una mala idea y no esperaba... del todo que Crowley reaccionara a ella de esta forma.

—Está bien.

El otro hombre los mira de reojo, la verdad. Mr. Todd aprieta los ojos porque si antes ya quería pasar la noche con él...

—No, no está bien.

—Era solo una idea, Crowley.

—Y-Ya lo sé, pero aun así...

—Quizás tu idea era mejor. Dejar enfriar las cosas, luego intentar matarnos.

La mirada

—_I am too soft_ —murmura apretando los ojos—. Y... estás complicando a vida de Mr. Todd.

—No soy yo quien está ahí proponiendo... Cosas. Y de todos modos de eso trata una posesión diabólica.

—Vale, vale... —cierra los ojos otra vez. El hombre sigue mirándoles sin atreverse a decir nada, la verdad—. ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé...

—Quizás deberíamos pensar opciones para matar el uno al otro... —Ajem, o podrías decirme que vaya a tu casa o algo así. Aprieta los ojos con esa idea.

—Creo que... voy a ir a ver al... tipo ese, _comosellame_, el de las brujas.

—Vas... ¿vas a ir a verle? Vale.

—Es mi... contacto. Podría tener algún dato o información útil sobre como matar a un ángel al que no le afecta el fuego... aunque es posible que si encuentro ahí ese ángel igualmente tenga yo que... atacarle, aunque no sea con fuego del infierno si no uno prácticamente igual a ojos expertos pero... no letal. Uno como el de su espada llameante... o tal vez debería probar atacarle con agua bendita, a lo mejor ya no es inmune a ella.

—Lo del agua bendita no es mala idea, ciertamente. Ya había yo pensado lo de quemarte con fuego... podría ir yo ahí... ¿qué día? Los miércoles no puedo porque juego canasta.

—¿En serio? "Los miércoles no puedes porque juegas canasta" —repite burlón.

—Pues lo siento... no voy a dejar la canasta por eso. ¿No querías tú que jugara cartas?

—De... todos modos yo tengo algo también el miércoles.

—¿Qué?

—Algo. No importa. ¿Jueves entonces?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Vamos a vernos antes?

—Cine. No lo sé.

Ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, no es que yo te quiera ver —agrega el ángel un poco tarde.

—Pues tienes canasta...

—Vaaaale, la cancelo —ojos en blanco otra vez

—No, no... yo estaré en el cine.

—¿En cuál cine? —pregunta con eeeeese tono de irritación.

Se ríe porque el tonito y está tentando a decirle uno que no es. Pero no es tan idiota.

—Vamos, no que me importe... de hecho seguro que NO querría nunca ir a ver las películas que tú has de elegir —lo veo encantado con _John Wick_—, seguro son esas horrendas de acción con miles de muertos y un montón de ruido nada más.

Parpadea porque este es el demonio que insiste que TIENES QUE VER "_Sounds of music_" y que canta "La la land" y que le gustan "Las chicas de oro"...

—Eh... sí, claro. De hecho, el cine de terror... —busca su teléfono para mirar la cartelera y recuerda que este no es su cuerpo, haciendo drama.

—¿De TERROR? ¿De verdad? —el horror

—Seh, de profecías y del fin del mundo.

—Bueno, pues vas a ir solo. Ojalá sea en los cines estos que están por aquí.

—Bien. Iba a decirte de ir a comer, pero ya tienes una relación lo bastante rara con tu barbero barra prometido.

Aziraphale se ríe un poco conforme habla, aunque cuando dice barra prometido, se sonroja yn poco y baja la mirada, dejando de reírse.

—El barbero tendrá que buscar un lugar nuevo.

—Andaaa no te pongas intenso —protesta cuando nota que deja de reírse.

—¡No estoy intenso! Estoy... diciéndole al barbero que... —es que le mira y lo que pasa es que quiere pasar TODO el tiempo con él, lo último que quiere es ir a casa—. Tengo hambre.

—Ya lo sé, pero no nos vamos a arriesgar a esto, además a mí se me acaba la fuerza...

—Está bien, está bien. Ve. Y nos veremos desafortunadamente... el día que nos matemos uno al otro —Se humedece los labios.

—Exacto. _Happy last day of your life._

—Igualmente... —Sonríe de lado y se ríe un poquito quitándose del todo la toalla de encima.

Mr. Todd cae desmayado en el suelo cuando el huésped abandona su cuerpo. Aziraphale se levanta rápidamente

—Cielos... cielos. Ayúdeme! —tan escandalizado, esperando que el hombre bigotón... Que está aún ALUCINANDO.

Ahí va a despertar a Mr. Todd con un milagrito, con la mano en el pecho. Mr. Todd toma aire como si llevara cuarenta minutos sin hacerlo, porque de hecho, Crowley no lo hacía.

Aziraphale le ayuda un poco, y le sienta.

Y Crowley vuelve a su cuerpo en su cama. Permitidle cinco minutos de shock porque Aziraphale. AZIRAPHALE. Mr. "Vas-muy-rápido-para-mí,-Crowley." Mr. "A-los-de-mi-lado-no-les-gustará-que-me-quede-en-tu-casa", Mr. "Confraternizando-con-el-enemigo.", Mr. "Somos-amigos-pero-no-_amigos_" ... le acaba de pedir que se case con él. Aunque solo sea por un _bloody _seguro.

Recupera su anillo. Se lo vuelve a poner con una sonrisa tonta. ¡Hoy ración doble de fertilizante para todas! ¡Invita la casa! Sinceramente a las plantas casi que aún les da más miedo esta actitud.

Aziraphale... no puede creerse aún habérselo pedido. El caso es que el miércoles... Va a ir, no al cine sino... al... ese lugar que vende relojes. La joyería esa que está junto al cine a eso de las cinco, ¿será buena hora? ¿Las seis?

Sinceramente, creo que Crowley lleva en el cine desde las diez de la mañana, tal vez más tarde porque como le gusta dormir, no cree en las mañanas.

Como no sabe ni siquiera dónde es que va a verle...

Tú entra al cine, él te encontró en la_ bloody_ bastilla, te encontrará aquí.

Pero, ehm... decide que quizás sea buena idea entrar a los... baños del cine a lavarse las manos porque los otros están muy sucios y...

Los baños, en serio.

Pues qué va a hacer si no, ¿comprar palomitas?

Entrar a una _BLOODY _SALA DE CINE donde ESTE OSCURO y PASEN UNA _BLOODY _PELÍCULA hasta puede ser una peli MALA y así no habrá CASI NADIE

Después de unos segundos deambulando por ahí... porque no entra al baño, ese era el pretexto inicial. ¡Son tan histéricos y van tan rápido para él!

UGH.

Decide que vale... Vale. Si va a venir, ¿verdad? ES decir... ¿Qué tal que no viene por cualquier causa? ¿Qué tal que va a otro cine?

¿Qué es lo peor que te podría pasar? ¿Qué vieras una estúpida película por una vez en tu vida? No te va a sorber tu cerebro de intelectual.

Se plantea la posibilidad... de irse, pero tiene TANTAS ganas de verle, que hace un día consideró que quizás el reloj estaba yendo en reversa.

Tiene la buena idea de ir a la taquilla y... contarle a la chica de ahí todo un rollo sobre el teniendo estrés post traumático y queriendo una sala donde haya poca gente. Aún no está viendo ninguna, querido.

¡Por todos los infiernos, ángel! No le cuentes tu vida a todo el mundo que a nadie le importa.

Al fin, la chica le cuenta de una peli romántica... Que acaba de empezar, pero ya van a quitar porque en efecto, no tiene mucha gente.

Ya la ha visto.

Crowley? CIE. LOS.

Sí, seguro las ha visto todas, viene aquí a menudo.

Bueno, Aziraphale no. La verdad vacila sin saber si comprar dos boletos o uno pero vale, acaba comprando solo uno y yéndose a la sala solito.

Crowley tiene pase VIP y eso que este cine ni tiene categoría VIP.

Vale, pues... busca un lugar en la sala que ya está apagada, pero apenas está pasando los avances y anuncios.

Todos los demás los imaginamos besuqueándose en el cine como dos adolescentes, salvo él, que lo que quiere es sentirle cerca. Escuchar que le llame _angel_. Que esté ahí, junto a él, susurrándole cosas al oído. Quizás abrazándole como el otro día en el Bentley, abriendo demasiado las piernas en su butaca, desparramado en ella.

Sonríe un poquito solo de pensarlo, eligiendo un lugar medio en el centro de la sala de cine que, en efecto, está vacía. O sea vamos, que no tiene más gente.

Pues nada, disfruta de la peli.

¿De verdad no va a venir? ¿o estaba ahí dentro?

¿Quién es el histérico ahora?

Vamos, que si está obviamente va hacia él. Dejen de molestarle que está histérico. ÉL. A su... modo ¿Está o no está?

No, no está ahí.

Entonces sí que se sienta ahí en medio, derechito, manos juntas.

Pero ya vendrá, su sentido viperino no es tan inmediato. Es más como "siento un idiota cerca... ¡espera! ¡Es mi idiota!"

Aziraphale cierra los ojos y respira profundamente intentando calmarse un poco y sentir si hay alguien por ahí que... arruine el ambiente, pero la verdad es que, el ambiente de la sala es apacible y bastante feliz. Debió comprar un helado.

Palomitas.

Y Palomitas para Crowley.

Habrían hecho un efecto dramático cojonudo porque para eso las quiere Crowley, no para comerlas.

¿Las palomitas? ¿Las quiere para hacer efectos dramáticos... En los silencios?

No. Pero imagina... la GRAN serpiente acercándose arrastrándose por el suelo de la sala, vuelve a la forma humana sentado a su lado con un brazo en el respaldo de Aziraphale y un tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria, sonriendo detrás de las gafas de sol. ¿Y que hace Aziraphale con las palomitas?

Las lanza por los aires.

Exacto, en una ola preciosa y un efecto dramático cojonudo.

Bueno, pues... si haces eso lo que vas a llevarte es solo un buen grito agudo.

¡Anda ya!

Sin ducha de palomitas ¿¡Es eso lo que ocurre o no?!

Pues sin ducha de palomitas, desgraciadamente.

—Ahh! —este ni siquiera se molesta en que la descripción del grito sea "un grito altamente masculino".

—Shhh, _angel._ Esto es como una biblioteca, se ha de estar en silencio.

—Crowley! —susurra... en un grito. Grita susurrantemente. Bueno… Entienden. Girándose a él.

—Shhh —le mira de reojo sonriendo.

Sonríe. Genuinamente sonríe y se le recarga un milímetro encima o quizás dos. O tres.

No existe en la faz de la tierra o en el resto del universo posición que invite más a que se le eche encima.

Lo termina por hacer, no hay más. Dos manos sobre el pecho además, porque... está mirándole.

Crowley pasa los brazos sobre su espalda y le aprieta contra sí. Se le recarga del todo encima poniendo la cara en su pecho.

—Buenas tardes.

—Por todos los demonios... —le aprieta otra vez, cerrando los ojos y la verdad, queriendo besarle otra vez porque... bueno, no ha dejado de querer pero además es que las noticias recientes...

Han pasado demasiadas cosas. Sí. Aziraphale le hace un suave cariñito en el pecho. Casi nunca se tocaban... y por alguna razón, estar aquí, sobre él, parecía el único lugar posible.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —susurra.

—Estaba por la zona... fue casualidad.

Se ríe un poco dejándose caer casi completamente sobre él. Un poco más y va a estar casi sentado sobre ti.

De hecho, Crowley se mueve para quedar más cómodo porque se está clavando los reposabrazos. Haciéndolos desaparecer de un chasquido de dedos.

No ayudas a que esté más lejos de ti.

No pretende.

Y es que todo su gesto y su mirada indican claramente... que le ha echado un montón de menos.

—Crowley... —Es lo más que alcanza a decirle, cerrando los ojos. ¿No eras tú el intelectual elocuente, Aziraphale?

Va a hacerlo. En serio. Llegado este punto ya da igual si no dice la frase adecuada justo antes.

Ay... No nos digas que nos ponemos nerviosos

—¿Estás bien? —susurra... ¿es esa la frase adecuada?

No hay una frase adecuada, se acerca y cuando está ya como a milímetros un demonio aleatorio aparece en pantalla.

Aziraphale... es que perdón, no se entera. Ni de que le va a dar el beso ni del demonio.

—Crowleeeey —resuena por todos los altavoces del cine con sonido Dolby Soround Atmos Envolvente HDMI JFK 4K 5G 4WD ABS Dirección Asistida Pirolisis BBC Intel Core Expecto Patronum Lagarto Spock.

Va a darles un infartó si eso es posible. Aziraphale piensa que es el diablo en vivo y el directo.

Como accionado por un botón, Crowley rueda hasta que ambos caen al suelo y se pone de pie de un salto sonriendo de forma casual, como si no acabara de tirar al suelo a noventa kilos de ángel para esconderlo detrás de las butacas del cine.

—¿Qué hay, chicos? —saluda con un gesto de cabeza, a06compañado de la cadera para corregir su postura intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

Aziraphale se hace bolita debajo de la butaca, sin entender de buenas a primeras lo que ocurre. ¿Están aquí? ¿Es la pantalla? ¿Alguien barre alguna vez debajo de los asientos del cine? Una palomita con buen aspecto te saluda desde ahí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Crowley? —pregunta el demonio en el papel de la chica independiente, feminista, divertida, inteligente, creativa, sensible y atractiva-pero-no-en-exceso que no necesita ningún hombre protagonista de la película.

—Perdiendo el tiempo, por lo visto —agrega Hastur en el papel de chico guapo que desde luego le queda como anillo al dedo. Casi no se nota el cambio.

—Ehm... —traga saliva—. ¿Documentarme? —propone.

—¿Aquí?

—Ehm... bueno, es que no es tan sencillo, tengo que encontrar maneras más... creativas de hacerlo, ya que el fuego infernal no funciona. Y no hay mucho escrito sobre cómo matar a un ángel, parece ser algo que... Nadie en su sano juicio haría.

—Se te dio una lista con posibles ideas...

—Sí... ya. Ese documento. Una lectura apasionante, en serio, me atrapo desde la primera palabra. Mis felicitaciones al escritor.

—¿Has intentado alguna ya?

—Bueno... estoy... preparando algunas cosas. Pero la mayoría de los planes son —aspira aire con los dientes cerrados—. Ya... sabéis...

—¿Qué? —pregunta Hastur que seguramente ha propuesto más de alguno.

—Ahm... ¿algo con... fuego? —intenta porque en realidad no tiene ni idea de qué propuestas hay, ni siquiera ha pasado de la primera frase y las diversas y creativas formas de escribir Aziraphale. De hecho, está seguro que alguna de ellas era el nombre de un medicamento para la gastritis.

Pero el caso es que los conoce, los conoce muy bien. Y sabe lo densos que pueden llegar a ser y con su filosofía suele ser "si no cabe, no lo fuerces. Trae un martillo más grande"

—De todas las opciones, ¡con fuego!

—Quiero decir... con agua bendita. A lo mejor ahora es uno de los nuestros y sí le afecta eso ya que lo otro no —cambia de idea.

—No te será difícil de conseguir ahora —responde el otro demonio.

—Eh... no, no. Claro. Pero... ¿quién tiene tiempo de ir a la iglesia, de todos modos? —sonríe un poco con su propio chiste.

—Así que no has intentado nada aún... a Belcebú no va a gustarle esto.

—El día que a Belcebú le guste algo haremos una _bloody_ fiesta—murmura—. Mira, yo siempre he sido un poco sui generis y siempre tenemos esta misma discusión con los tempos de las cosas, pero al final los altos cargos quedan satisfechos con mi trabajo, así que...

—Más vale que lo hagas pronto, Crowley —le corta Hastur.

—El infierno espera, Crowley... —añade el otro demonio.

—Pues no es como que tenga nadie alternativa —murmura frunciendo el ceño.

Aziraphale le pone una mano en la pantorrilla con suavidad y se mete un susto porque se había olvidado que estaba ahí abajo.

¡Cómo se va a olvidar que está tirado en el suelo!

¡Pues está teniendo problemas ahí delante!

Igual los otros dos se desvanecen.

—No voy a poder ver una película entera en mi vida —protesta dejándose caer sobre las butacas de un modo excesivamente melodramático.

—No estaba viendo la película... ¿ya se han ido?

Sonríe mirando en la pantalla como la protagonista se pelea con el chico súper atractivo y sexy pero insensible solo interesado en el sexo, el cliché deportivo muy masculino de turno y la belleza física aunque con un lado dulce y romántico que solo la anteriormente citada protagonista podrá hacer aflorar tras una serie de eventos desafortunados y semi absurdos con un toque cómico-dramático.

—No.

—¿Cómo es que me estás respondiendo a mí?

Crowley se ríe y se encoge de hombros, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ahí viene el proceso de levantarse con cierta dificultad y sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Ugh!

—Por lo menos no te han visto...

Aziraphale se sienta, derecho esta vez y en su sitio. La verdad... es que aún le tiemblan las piernas.

—¿Estás bien? —le mira cuando lo nota.

—No lo sé... —sonríe un poco nerviosamente—. Creo que igualmente no vamos a poder repetir esto nunca —se ha asustado tú angelito.

—¿El qué? ¿Esconderte bajo un asiento?

—Vernos aquí —responde con esa sensación repentina de estar haciendo todo mal.

Ojos en blanco con la sensación de que han retrocedido como diez siglos con esta estupidez.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco tratando de evitar mirarle y aun pensando que está ahí junto a él y hace cinco minutos estaba casi acostado encima suyo. Exactamente como quería y exactamente como no debía.

—Habrá otros sitios. Londres es muy grande y de todos modos el mundo no se limita a esta ciudad —responde el demonio.

—Van a encontrarnos... siempre.

—Ya te lo dije, no se trata de que no nos encuentren, si no que dejen de buscarnos.

—Tienes que intentarlo pronto. Y muy en serio.

—Sí... sí, ya lo sé.

—Me cuesta esta parte del plan inefable de Dios... —susurra bastante desconsolado.

Crowley le mira de reojo. Aziraphale mira a la pantalla y... descubre que no tiene IDEA de quién es quien

—_That's me in the corner. That's me in the spotlight. __Loooosing my religion_ —susurra sonriendo de ladito. ("Ese soy yo en la esquina, ese soy yo bajo el foco, perdiendo mi religión")

—_I am certainly not losing my religion! _—el tonito de indignación de sieeempre. Aunque la verdad, le hubiera gustado ser un poco más sincero al decirlo

—_Oh, yes, you are._ Pero... es curioso. Recuerdo otro momento... en el que los muertos tenían que ser otros... que te resultaba como más fácil defender la inefabilidad.

—Ugh... —le mira de reojo.

—Es una actitud muy... angelical.

—No, en realidad tienes razón —es que ahora le haces sentir culpable.

—¡Anda ya! ¡Solo te estoy molestando!

—Un buen ángel debería confiar en el plan de Dios y... —es que aprieta los ojos—. Es que el plan de Dios no puede ser que te mate a ti.

—Si algo he aprendido del Armagedón, es que el plan inefable no es necesariamente el plan obvio.

Aziraphale sonríe un poquito de lado porque... en eso tiene razón. Crowley carraspea un poco porque él nunca defiende el estúpido plan.

—Quizás el plan sea demostrar cómo es que... ambos somos necesarios. Y ambos debemos prevalecer.

—O tal vez no haya un plan y las cosas solo pasen porque... bueno, la gente toma decisiones.

—No, no... No. Hay un plan. Pero no podemos entenderlo.

El demonio bufa un poco y se cruza de brazos. El ángel sonríe de lado un poquito más.

—La parte buena... es que todo es parte del plan. Incluso esto.

—Entonces no puede hacer realmente nada malo. Todo lo que hagas será parte del plan, sea lo que sea —le mira de reojo.

—Por lo visto eso incluye... simpatizar un poquito con el enemigo.

—¡Simpatizar!

—Un poquito.

—Un... poquito. Ahora resulta.

—Pues no sé qué estás pensando tú... Pero, bueno, es innegable que las circunstancias nos han llevado a tener cierta... simpatía.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto así!

—¿Esto cómo? —le mira nerviosito, de reojo porque sabe a qué se refiere.

—No, no, está bien... colega de profesión. Hace dos días quería casarse conmigo pero ahora esto es cierto grado de simpatía, por lo visto ni siquiera uno muy elevado.

Aziraphale abre la boca y gira la cara hacia él, sonrojándose con lo de quererse casar.

—Pues... Igualmente no... Igualmente no has querido así que...—tan infinitamente ofendido, hasta levanta la nariz.

—Pues admito que como intento de asesinato está bastante logrado, pero no lo voy a poner tan fácil.

Aziraohale le mira otra vez de reojo, esta vez un poco más ofendido de verdad.

—No puedo creer YO que estés diciendo eso.

—¿Y qué te crees que pasaría si no mi muerte? —sonríe.

—Pues... La verdad, era un plan perfecto. Mataba yo dos pájaros de un tiro... la salvaguarda, y... el asesinato a la vez —asegura ahora para picarle, aunque hace morritos igualmente con la respuesta, que coinciden con cierta música medio trágica de la película, obteniendo un bonito efecto melodramático que le queda perfectamente bien al carácter del Ángel.

—Si vas a presentarlo al cielo como intento, por lo menos sé decente conmigo e invéntate que había _champagne_ y que estábamos en un lugar un poco más bonito.

—_Champagne_... mira que te he refinado los gustos

—No por mi... es tú estilo.

—Anda, ahora no le dirás que no te gusta. Está bien, lo tomaré en cuenta: planes para matar y/ casarme con Crowley deben incluir _champagne._

—Añade también el Ritz en esa lista al menos, no la barbería ridícula a la que vas.

—¡Tendría muchísima más gracia matarte en una barbería! ¡Y no es ridícula! Tú porque solo chasqueas los dedos...

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿No recuerdas _Sweeney Todd_?

—Ehm... ¿es un amigo tuyo?

—Oh, sí. El barbero diabólico de la calle _Fleet_. A mí que me gusta simpatizar con el enemigo... —se ríe

Crowley parpadea un poco porque no recuerda que haya ningún otro demonio así... aposentado en Londres con una barbería en _Fleet_. Tal vez debería pasarse por ahí más tarde. A saludar.

—Él me agrada más que tú, de hecho...

—La barbería no estaba en _Fleet_. O sea, eso es donde los juzgados.

—Quizás es con quien juego canasta los miércoles.

—¿Y por qué no vas a su barbería?

—¿Puedes concentrarte en lo importante? —medio protesta porque no está teniendo el efecto deseado—. Es un musical.

—¿Lo importante es un musical?

—Es un barbero demoníaco que es mi amigo.

—¿Y si sois tan amigos porque vas a una barbería en _Wardour_? eso es lo que pregunto.

—Ugh.

—De todos modos, si sabes que los míos han mandado a alguien más...

—Es un musical. _Sweeney Todd_, el barbero demoniaco de la calle _Fleet_.

Crowley parpadea un par de veces.

—Espera ¡Hablas de... ficción!

—Aunque por lo visto puedo confraternizar con otros demonios sin que tengas problemas —sonríe de lado—. Sí, en esta ocasión hablo de ficción.

—Puedes intentarlo. A lo mejor encuentras alguno que no sea desesperante —se encoge de hombros—. Y de todos modos para lo que confraternizar implica...

Aziraphale le mira de reojo con el comentario pasivo agresivo.

—Justamente es lo que digo yo. Para lo que implica...

Crowley le mira de reojo porque... pues sí, justo de eso se está quejando. Aziraphale carraspea.

—¡P-Pues...! No es mi culpa que...

—Aunque... —empieza Crowley a la vez y le mira—. ¿Eh?

—¿Aunque qué?

—¿No es tu culpa qué?

—L-Las circunstancias... ¿aunque qué?

—¡¿Qué circunstancias?!

—De la... manera de... simpatizar.

—¿No son tu culpa?

—¿Insinúas que si?

—Pues... en parte.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo y le sonríe un poquito porque... perfectamente sabe que en una gran proporción, si no son aún más cercanos, es su culpa. Vamos, que decididamente no hay necesidad de admitirlo. Se aclara la garganta.

Crowley le mira porque... ¿De quién coño va a ser culpa si no? Y de repente... revelación infernal. Se queda parado con la boca abierta como un pez. Aziraphale parpadea.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué?

—¡Yo he visto esa película! Es la de... es... es la de... —hace gestos con las manos en el cuello como si se lo cortaran. Aziraphale se ríe.

—Vaya, ¡hay película! Hubiera yo empezado por ahí.

—Pero es un poco... es... ¿Esas cosas te gustan?

—Bueno, tiene cierto humor negro... es solo una historia —claro que le gustan

—Vaya con la mosquita muerta... —la sonrisa, tan impresionado.

—Es una historia rara, sí, pero refleja a la naturaleza de la humanidad —Aziraphale introduce el pretextado intelectual.

—Ya... claro — se baja un poco las gafas para verle bien. Aziraphale hace una sonrisita nerviosa—. _Try the priest..._ —susurra cantando burlonamente. ("Prueba el sacerdote")

—¡Es solo una historia! —mueve las manos intentando defenderse, aspavientos, por lo visto. Crowley se ríe.

—_The hiiiills are aliiiive..._ —canturrea él también, de vuelta, la canción de "_Sounds of music_".("Las colinas cobran vida…") Crowley levanta las cejas.

—¿La has visto?

—No me has llevado a verla —se encoge de hombros—. Pero...

—No te he llevado porque no te gustan las películas... y porque dejaron de ponerla en el cine hace como un millón de años.

—Hay un musical.

—¿Por qué? —es una pregunta de perplejidad REAL

—¿Porque todo siempre es mejor en el teatro?

—No, no es verdad —suspira.

—Igualmente tampoco la he visto, pero hubo uno de esos anuncios visuales en la estación del autobús —explica sonriendo de lado con la absoluta desolación de Crowley, que le mira de reojo sin acabarle de creer—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Ahora que estamos aquí...

—No sería el momento perfecto para que... —le busca la mano.

—¿Aja? —se gira a él. Aziraphale junta su dedo medio con el pulgar.

—Anda... solo toma un chasquido y te prometo que la veré... —ejem, especialmente si me abrazas y eso...

—Mmmm...

—¿Cuántas veces estamos ya sentados dentro del cine incluso?

—Casi nunca, porque estoy recordando porque nunca te llevo al cine

—Y eso es... ¿por? —aún se atreve a preguntar. Aziraphale, no has visto ni siquiera dos segundos seguidos de película. Y ya no hablemos de cuánto tiempo has estado en silencio—. ¡No me riñas por hablar! —agrega anticipándose—. Perfectamente bien puedes ver y comentar a la vez

—Claro, claro... —se ríe.

—Anda, quiero ver este asunto de montañas vivas...

—Vale, vale... _Puppy eyes._

—¡Ningún _Puppy eyes_! —sonríe y se le recarga otra vez un poquito encima—. Podrías, quizás, aparecerme unas palomitas también. Y un té—. Y no te ha pedido sushi porque no confía en tu sushi.

—Estará servido el señor... —protesta igualmente apareciéndole todas esas cosas.

—_Thank you, dear_ —tan cínicamente, se acomoda un poco mejor en la butaca—. Y estas butacas podrían ser un poquito más cómodas...

—Segundo motivo para no llevarte al cine —las convierte en un solo sofá

Aziraphale sonríe y Crowley piensa que deberían estar haciendo esto en su casa. Solo toma un chasquido...

—Ahora me dirás que no te gusta estar cómodo. De hecho no te creo que te sientes en estos asientos así como están sin ningún tipo de extra comodidad...

—Ah, ¿no?

—Tú, ¡el hombre que lo resuelve todo con un chasquido!

—El asunto aquí son las quejas insistentes.

Aziraphale aprieta los labios un poco regañado y Crowley se ríe.

—Tú también te quejas en los actos de magia —susurra—. Y no solo son quejas. Ella es bonita... y... hay monjas.

—Shhh.

—Mira que monas las monjitas...

Oooojos en blanco

—Una novicia, Crowley... _really?_ —le mira de reojo, sonriendo más

—¡Tú mira la película! —protesta un poco.

—Adorable... —susurra sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—Eres muuuy pesado.

—Shhh... No me interrumpas y mejor canta —se le recarga un poquito más.

—¿¡Que yo te interrumpo?! —tan indignado. Se mueve un poco también y cada vez está Aziraphale más tumbado sobre él y menos verticales los dos de manera terriblemente natural y sin notarlo... intenta convencer al público Aziraphale.

—Pues los gritos que me pegas. Eso no es cantar... canta.

—¡No pienso cantar!

Quieres ojos de cachorro, ahí los tienes. Crowley aprieta los ojos.

—Hmm... bueno —tan falsamente resignado.

—Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. ¡No lo utilices para el mal, _angel_!

—Pedirte que cantes no tiene nada de maldad, _my dear demon_. Menos aun cuando son estas canciones tan dulces —le mira de reojo, sonriendo un poco con esa carita angelical que tiene.

—¡No! Para, ¡no voy a cantar! ¡No me estás dejando ver la película!

—Ohh... Así que ella es una novicia demasiado distinta a lo esperado...

Crowley pone los ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco.

—Y la mandan a... ¡Oh, Crowley!

—¿Qué? —te va a arrancar la cabeza.

—Nada, nada... —la sonrisa enorme, se le echa aún más encima si es posible.

El demonio se humedece los labios y se vuelve a la película.

—_Goodness..._

Crowley le mira de reojo.

—Todos esos niños... no me extraña que el padre usara un silbato.

Oooojos en blanco. No responde. Aziraphale aprieta los labios otra vez, un poco frustradito, solo porque no le ha respondido. Una microfrustración.

Crowley sigue intentando ver la película.

Aziraphale también la está viendo... pero es que es laaaaarga. Vamos, como si leer fuera más rápido. Sigue molestándole entonces con pequeños y agradables comentarios sobre la película.

O sea es que cuando baile con el Capitán va a estar EN CAN TA DO porque ese baile es como la cosa que baila él. La verdad, es que... cuando empieza a notar que ella tiene esos sentimientos por el capitán. ESOS sentimientos por el capitán, es que mira de reojito a Crowley sintiéndose perfectamente identificado.

—Ehm... el servicio vocacional... Es verdad que requiere vocación. A veces cambia... —susurra bastante más enfrascado en la película de lo que parecería. Crowley aprieta los ojos—. Ohh... oh! ¡Es que mírales!

Ok. Suficiente.

—Y... ve... ¡ese baile! ¡La tensión que ellos dos tienen!

Crowley lo toma del cuello de la camisa y da un golpe en el sofá saltando. Dándole completamente la vuelta echado ahora sobre él... muy cerca.

Las cejas de Aziraphale casi podrían saludar a Gabriel sentado en su escritorio y el CORAZÓN podría marcarle el ritmo a Julie Andrews. Aunque si cantara a esa velocidad... sonría ridícula.

—¿Por qué... sigues... hablando...? —sisea sobre él.

—P-P...

Esto tendría más efecto si no llevara las gafas ¿¡Qué haces con las gafas ADENTRO del cine, Crowley!?

¡Están en público! Y le quedan de miedo.

Sí a todo eso. Igualmente está Aziraphale planchado, mirándole las gafas porque aunque habitualmente a la luz del sol se le ven los ojos a través de ellas, especialmente a esta distancia... pues... aquí a oscuras. No.

—P-Pues... e-es de... l-la... película —susurra

—Las películas se ven en silencio... —vuelve a sisear.

Asiente, con los labios apretados y no lo ve, pero Crowley le mira los labios una vez ya se le ha pasado la irritación. Aunque sí se humedece los suyos.

Estas tan cerca. Es que baja un poquito la mirada hacia ellos y la verdad, por puro instinto, deja de apretar la boca.


	8. Chapter 8

—_What the... hell_ —suelta uno de los trabajadores del cine, que ha entrado a revisar que todo esté en orden y se ha encontrado... bueno, esto.

Crowley levanta la cabeza hacia la voz y ahí está el chico con cara de absoluto azoro entre la película, el sofá y... las actividades que piensa además que están haciendo.

—_Fuck_ —protesta Crowley, separándose, incorporándose un poco Aziraphale se incorpora un poco... ehm... ejem.

—_Ehh... hello_ —sonrisita nerviosa hacia el chico.

—¿Pero qué hacen? ¿Cómo es que? Y-Y la... película!

—Oh, ciertamente... esto es prácticamente lo que parece, sí —asegura Aziraphale, pensando que, pues es justamente que Crowley le está gritando en la cara, sí.

Crowley deja al chico inconsciente de un chasquido de dedos y luego desaparece el sofá, la película y... todo el resto de cosas

—_Oh, dear..._ —el suspiro.

—Creo que... ya hay suficiente.

—Pero no he acabado de ver...

Crowley le mira, bastante frustrado e irritado. Aziraphale se humedece los labios y da un pasito hacia él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí... —solo está enfadado.

—Bueno, esto garantiza que... alguna otra vez tengamos que ver una película.

—Sí, bueno... —suspira.

—Supongo que ahora no podemos ir al Ritz...

Crowley le mira, porque exactamente por eso está enfadado. Ni al Ritz, ni por la calle, ni a casa, ni a St. James...

Aziraphale cambia el peso de pie, notando lo mucho que últimamente han... podido hacer esto con bastante libertad. Y lo mucho que lo ha dado por sentado los últimos años.

—Si vamos al Ritz tendrá que haber un intento de asesinato en serio.

—Creo que... debemos dejar de darle vueltas al intento de asesinato en serio y hacerlo ya —se acerca un poco al muchacho inconsciente y le acomoda un poquito para que no le dé tortícolis

—De hecho, justo eso era lo que había que hablar.

—En vez de estar viendo películas... —suspira el ángel otra vez—. Habrá que hacer... sacrificios.

Crowley le mira.

—La librería.

—¿Qué?

—SI tenemos que hacer esto de manera creíble... de manera genuinamente creíble... vamos a tener que hacerlo de tal forma que no parezca que nos confabulamos para ello —explica Aziraphale mirando el suelo. Crowley parpadea.

—¿Qué quieres hacerle a la... librería?

—¿De querer hacerle? Nada. Pero estos son tiempos desesperados, Crowley.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Sacaremos los libros. Los guardaremos en mi casa y luego los volveremos a llevar.

—¿Y si los encuentran? He estado... preparando un poco. Pensé en pedirle a Anathema... que quizás guardar alguno.

—¿A quién?

—Hombre, la chica del... libro.

Le mira con cara de... clarooo. Claro, claro, claro... no.

—La del libro de la Descendiente de Agnes... la que atropellaste en la bicicleta.

—Ah... ¡Ah! La de la bici, que me atropelló a mí. Hombre, haberlo dicho antes.

Oooojos en blanco del ángel.

—Quiero hablar con ella para preguntarle si hay algo... que recuerde del libro. Más allá de lo que ya nos ayudó. Y con ese pretexto puedo llevar algunos de mis... invaluables.

—Pero era un libro de profecías del fin del mundo, ¿porque iba nadie a molestarse en profetizar después de eso?

—El mundo no acabó...

—Pero ella no lo sabía o lo habría dicho "eh, chicos, se acaba el mundo, pero es bromi. Upsie! No os preocupéis, al final el pequeño cabrón del anticristo tiene un par de huevos y se enfrenta a su padre."

—Ya... ya —sonríe un poco—. De hecho lo sé, leí el libro. Pero si hay algún indicativo que...

—¿Y no recuerdas nada de lo que leíste?

—Es que... todo era tan específico, Crowley.

—Bien, supongo que podría ir yo también con la misma excusa —suspira.

—Quizás pueda intentar matarte yo ahí...

—Creo que es como el plan de ir con el caza brujas. Debería parecer que nos encontramos por casualidad.

—Ya, ya... preferiría ir juntos en el Bentley, desde luego. Salúdalo de mi parte.

Crowley suspira de nuevo, Aziraphale le sonríe.

—¿Cuál es el plan entonces? ¿El viernes en casa del caza brujas?

Asiente.

—Voy a tener que ir otra maldita vez a por agua bendita...

—¡No! —se lo dice muy, MUY en serio.

—No puedo decir que estoy intentando matarte con agua bendita y no IR POR ELLA de algún modo.

—No puedes ir por agua bendita. El riesgo es ENORME. Págale a alguien para que te la dé.

—¿Qué idea van a sacar de mí, a quien supuestamente no le afecta, PAGANDO a alguien para que vaya en mi nombre? Hay que hacer sacrificios.

—Esto no lo vale.

—Aziraphale...

—No lo vale. ¡La TOCAS y desapareces para siempre!

—Ya lo sé. Pero no tengo porque tocarla... solo fingir que lo hago.

El ángel le mira completamente ansioso solo con la idea.

—Dame la mano. Te cambio el cuerpo y lo hago.

Crowley le mira y la verdad, no le gusta la idea de que vuelva a hacer eso por si lo vuelve a atrapar Hastur a solas pero...

—Voy ahí, casi me BAÑO en agua bendita si quieres, tomándola con absolutamente ningún cuidado. Así como la tomarías tú si pudieras.

—¿Y cómo intercambiamos de nuevo? —se humedece los labios...

—Tendremos que vernos... antes. Sacrificarnos terriblemente para vernos antes —no hagas esa cara de alegría.

—¿Cine mañana por la tarde? —sonríe de lado.

Sonríe un poco también con eso ¡Mentiras Aziraphale! Sonríe un MONTÓN con eso. Gracias.

—Tenemos un trato... solo... ¿tu sentido viperino funciona en mi cuerpo? Supongo que no...

—Si no funciona para mí, funcionará para ti.

—Algo... inventaré— Se humedece los labios—. Recuerda que no puedes hacer trescientos milagros.

—Ugh... tú... cuida del coche. Y ni se te ocurra hablar a mis plantas.

—Es REALMENTE complejo el asunto del coche... hay un punto en que le digo que vaya como pueda. Oh, venga ya... ¿por?

—¡No toques mi coche! —Aprieta más los ojos.

—¿Y cómo quieres que vaya por ahí? Cálmate, ¿vale? Voy a... todo va a ir bien —le pone una mano en el brazo.

Crowley le mira preocupado y suspira Aziraphale le aprieta un poquito.

—Anda... lo hicimos muy bien la vez pasada.

—Sí... ya lo sé —le mira.

El ángel le sonríe y se le acerca un poquito más, alzando una mano para levantarle las gafas y verle a los ojos.

Crowley cierra los ojos dejándole y el ángel le atora los lentes en el pelo y se sonroja un poco porque están muy cerca, malditasea.

El demonio se ríe levantando las manos para ayudarle y... es que después de todo este asunto del Armagedón, no es que todo haya cambiado, no, pero tienen ahora un extraño nivel de intimidad que no tenían antes. Cuando sube las manos se separa un poquito.

—Bueno, al final... vamos a vernos más rato del que pensamos —bromea.

—Teniendo en cuenta que estábamos de vacaciones... —le sonríe.

—Volvería a Las Vegas en este instante si pudiéramos —sonríe—. Aunque vamos... aquí ya no te tengo que oir quejar todo el tiempo

—Y yo me he ahorrado catorce veces de mago.

—Solo pensaba que fuéramos a diez. Oh... ¡y la cama! —recuerda—. Ni siquiera la has podido probar.

Crowley se paraliza con eso

—Y era bonita, seguro te habría gustado... Parecía... —vacila, porque realmente no sabe mucho de camas, pero puede imaginar qué aspectos pueden gustar—. Mullidita y suave... pero a la vez firme. Seguro podría haberlo soportado todo.

Crowley le mira intensamente, sonrojándose e imaginado que habla de sí mismo en vez de la cama.

—E-Estoy... seguro.

Aziraphale nota el sonrojo e inclina la cabeza un poco.

—¿Te mueves mucho? —reflexiona. Vamos, y obviamente le pregunta. Pero trata de imaginarle durmiendo.

—Eh... creo que sí.

—Oh... bueno, tiene sentido. Por como sueles estar así desparramado y nervioso siempre... Siento que ocupas todo el espacio además.

—Supongo —se encoge de hombros

La verdad, Aziraphale piensa que... querría verle.

—Iremos de vacaciones cuando esto termine... —le extiende la mano.

—Es un trato —Crowley se la toma. Aziraphale sonríe un poco, asintiendo... y ahí va el cambio.

—Cielos... esto... eres demasiado flexible.

Aziraphale mueve el cuello y los brazos intentando desencartonarse un poco.

—Procura no luxarme algo...

—No exageres.

Crowley se ríe un poco... y trata de sisear levemente como suele hacer el original a veces.

Ojos en blanco de Aziraphale.

Saca la lengua también y la mueve un poco... con lo que Crowley podría notar lo mucho que se fija en él y... su lengua. Vamos, que le pone cierta atención. Sospecho que se pasó un buen rato jugando contigo la vez pasada

Aziraphale levanta una ceja viendo eso.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ahm... siendo tú.

—Yo no hago eso con la lengua —sonríe un poco.

—¡Si que lo haces!

—¡Que va!

—Estabas haciéndolo con el vaso en el bar el otro día

—Pero... había un motivo.

—Ah... ya, bueno... sí —carraspea y se pone derechito. Aziraphale inclina la cabeza mirándole y valorándole—. No, no... espera. Para que me califiques tengo que hacerlo bien —pone una pierna adelante y... mueve y poco la cadera de lado.

El ángel se ríe.

—¡Caminar es lo más complejo!

—A ver, ven... la otra vez lo hiciste muy bien

—Ya, ya... pero requería concentración —y ahí va, haciéndolo un poco exagerado según él. Aziraphale le pone las manos en las caderas.

—Sígueme —presiona un poco para que siga el movimiento. Ahí va a mover la cadera imitándole... pero es que verde caminar a sí mismo así le da risa—. ¿Qué? Venga, _angel_!

—Pues es que qué manera de caminar es esa, Crowley. No camines así con mi cuerpo, me veo ridículo!

—Es... no estoy... ugh —se pone todo derechito y se arregla la pajarita. Crowley sonríe satisfecho con eso.

—_Very good, angel._

—_Thank you, dear_ —responde levantando la nariz con cierto rentintín. Crowley se ríe un poco, bajándose los lentes.

—Bien... tengo que advertirte. Es posible que Gabriel aparezca en algún punto.

—_What the fuck?_ ¡No me jodas!

—_Language!_ —le riñe.

—No, pero... no estaba en el trato volver a lidiar con _Archangel Fucking_ Gabriel.

—Pues quizás tengas que hacerlo. Tal como es posible que yo tenga que lidiar con tus... demonios.

—Es que le partiría esa estúpida cara de gilipollas que tiene —le imita la cara y pone los ojos en blanco en exasperación. Al menos admite que te gusta decir palabrotas con esta voz.

—Podrías por el amor de Dios, dejar de hablar así, _dear._ No hace nada mejor.

—_Yeah, yeah, whatever_. ¿Y qué tengo que decirle?

—Que estás trabajando muy seriamente en algo, y que pronto podrás hacer lo que te ha pedido.

—Vale, captado. "¿No ves que estoy _bloody_ estudiando, imbécil del culo? Es lo que hace la _bloody_ gente cuando tiene que resolver un puñetero problema que los inútiles e incompetentes como tú no puto pueden, así que no estés jodiendo y déjame_ bloody_ prepararme." Bien. _I got it._

La boca abierta en shock de oírse hablar así le hace parecerse bastante a Crowley cuando Aziraphale dice cosas geniales.

Aziraphale parpadea porque es un poco raro verse a si mismo mirarse así. O sea, seguro él nunca pone esa cara.

Sí que la pones, sí que la pones.

—¡Deja de hablar como si fueras... tú! Crowley!

—Vale, vale, tranquilo —se ríe un poco de todos modos.

—¿Algo más que deba saber yo? Vamos... fuera de hablarles a tus plantas con amor.

—¡Que no les hables! Ni las mires. Y devuélveme mi teléfono.

—No puedo darte TU teléfono, o sabrán qué hay algo extraño.

—Ugh... pero no lo toques.

—¿Va a sonar? —se lo busca encima, ni siquiera sabe dónde lo tiene.

—A lo mejor, pero déjalo sonar.

—La vez pasada sonó varias veces. Te habla más gente de la que pensé...

—Sí, bueno... —sonríe un poco.

—Ni siquiera sé quiénes son... Decía ahí en la portada palabras raras y aleatorias, ni siquiera eran nombres.

—Bueno, tú... déjalo que suene.

—Hmmm... Vale, lo dejo. Pero ¿y si quiero callarle?

—Trae... —lo va a poner en silencio

—Ya está, ya está. Déjalo así.

Aziraphale pone los ojos en blanco, pero vale, no insiste. Crowley le sonríe un poco con una de esas sonrisitas dulces que al demonio no le salen del todo.

—Eres aún as expresivo en mi cuerpo.

—Eh? —le mira, levantando las cejas.

—Puedo ver cada expresión qué haces.

—Bueno... c-claro —responde sin estar muy seguro si eso es algo bueno o... y luego le mira de arriba a abajo—. Tú... me gustas más como ángel.

Crowley le mira a los ojos con esa declaración y se sonroja, ¿por qué vamos a decir que no?

—A-A... —pretendería darle una buena y afilada respuesta, pero esta vez se queda un instante sin palabras. Otra vez la carita medio cómica de azoro.

—Venga, vamos. ¿Sales tú primero o salgo yo? —le sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

—Ahem... Tú, sal tú —no tiene tanto efecto el guiño... aunque toma nota para hacérselo el a Crowley algún día, hace un gesto con la cabeza—. Me quedaré aquí un poco yo.

—Bien —toma aire, echa los hombros atrás con la espalda recta y trata de caminar moviéndose lo menos posible con las manos a la espalda—. _Ciao!_

—¡Eso lo dices tú! —riñe Crowley mirándole hacer e igual sonríe... porque se han visto y ha sido como ha sido y... Ugh! El muchacho. Se gira a él.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos porque ha sido sin pensar y se va igualmente. El muchacho sigue paralizado.

Ya, ya. Crowley se sienta en una butaca y espera un poquito para asegurar que Aziraphale ya se ha ido, antes de sentarle y revivirle.

El chico parpadea saliendo del sueño un poco confundido, mirando alrededor.

—¿Estás bien, chico?

—A-Aquí... estaban... —mira la pantalla—. _Sounds of music_...

—¿Eh? Debes haberte dado fuerte al caer.

—¿C-Caer?

—Has entrado aquí y te has desmayado. Quizás deberías ir al doctor... aunque ahora ya tienes mucho mejor color —el demonio le sonríe.

—N-No recuerdo... —sigue súper confundido mirando alrededor.

—Ya, ya me imagino. Venga, te ayudo si quieres a salir y que respires un poco de aire fresco —muy demoniaco todo esto, Crowley.

—Ehm... sí, sí... gracias.

Le ofrece la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, el chico se la da llevándose la mano a la cabeza, porque el caso es que recuerda cosas raras, pero no le duele.

—Quizás se te bajó el azúcar o algo... anda, te sentirás mejor afuera.

El chico parpadea, porque este hombre de negro, con gafas de sol en el CINE y el pelo rojo no parece el tipo de persona tan atenta y amable, pero está claro que no se puede juzgar por las apariencias. Exacto, exacto. Ejem... Crowley le da unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda al chico.

—Tengo que irme, muchacho. Toma mucha agua y... quizás una pastilla.

—Gracias —asiente y le sonríe un poco

Él le sonríe también aunque trata de hacerlo con uno de esos gestos de Crowley que a ÉL tanto le gustan de tocarse un poco los lentes e inclinar la cabeza y se sonroja un montón porque no era su intención hacérselo al chico. Se gira, caminando a la salida lo más Crowley posible.

El muchacho le mira e inclina un poco la cabeza. Qué lástima que un hombre tan amable cojee de esa forma. Debe tener alguna enfermedad en la columna vertebral. Está claro que los caminos del señor son inescrutables.

En cuanto sale al aire libre se lleva una mano al cinturón escrutándolo todo con sonrisa de lado. La verdad es que si bien no le gustaría ser Crowley todo el tiempo, sí que tiene cierta gracia serlo solo por un rato. Esta actitud de comerse al mundo y hacer verdaderamente lo que le sale de los cojones era... tan ajena a él, era el pan nuestro de cada día para Crowley... digamos que tenerla un rato era un pequeño placer culpable

Eh... sí, claro, así exactamente es como es. Ejem.

Anda ya. Ahora nos van a querer convencer de que no hace exactamente lo que quiere? Pff…

No, no... Claro que lo hace. Todo el tiempo.

Digamos que lo hace de manera más directa que Aziraphale. Que el pobre de Aziraphale que no hace nunca nada que quiere.

Tú eres el único que le cree tan guay y esa actitud despreocupada...

Para él es EL MÁS GUAY. Igualmente seguro que no tarda en encontrar el coche. Crowley supone que está estacionado enfrente, JUSTO enfrente de la puerta. Justo donde no debe estar.

¿Es que acaso se puede aparcar en otro sitio? Multa incluida.

Sí, ¡hay otros miles de espacios! Crowley toma la multa y la tira al suelo en un movimiento dramático, abriendo el coche con un chasquido... sin tener otra opción. No hay llaves de este coche o si?

No, claro que no, ¿para qué? A efectos prácticos este es el CADAVER de un coche, se mueve de milagro.

¿Para que el ángel pueda hacer esto sin hacer milagros sospechosos?

—_Hello, dear..._ —le saluda Crowley al subir y aprieta los ojos porque eso no debería ser así.

Si el Bentley pudiera parpadear, lo haría.

Se aclara la garganta y chasquea otra vez para encenderlo.

Se enciende, desde luego y prende el _Spotify_ de Crowley, debería sonar _Another one bites the dust _de _U2_, pero en vez de eso, suena _Love me do_ de _Pink floyd_. Porque este Crowley no... no. Algo pasa. Luego va a sonar _Yesterday_ de _Led Zeppelin_, _Yellow Submarine_ de _The Police_ y... _Eleanor Rigby_ de _Depeche mode_.

Trata de arrancar con rapidez como lo haría Crowley. Y no... no. Arranca suavecito.

—Venga ya!

Lo siento.

—_Bloody... Ehm... hell. Car!_ ¡Si quieres seguir teniendo dueño, más te vale que seas más convincente!

De todos modos no se mueve, está ahí arrancado suavecito.

Hace los ojos en blanco y pisa el acelerador así histéricamente hasta el fondo.

_"You know I love youuuu_

_I'll always be truuuue_

_So please, love me doooo" _

("Tú sabes que te quiero

simpre te seré sincero

así que por favor, quiereme")

El Bentley empieza a moverse con cuidado.

—¿Es un mensaje subliminal, este?

Lentamente avanza.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? Jesus Christ! —protesta Crowley.

_"Loooove, love me do_

_You know I love youuuu_

_I'll always be truuuue_

_So pleeeeeease, love me dooooo"_

("Amor, quiéreme

tú sabes que te quiero,

siempre te seré sincero,

así que por favor, quiéreme")

—¡Pero que pesado eres! Como si no... como si...

Acaba la canción y empieza otra aun moviendose poco a poco.

_"You think you've lost your loove_

_Well, I saw her yesterday-ay_

_It's you she's thinking of_

_And she told me what to say-ay_

_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be baaaaad"_

("Crees que has perdido tu amor,

Bueno, yo la vi ayer

es en ti en quien está pensando,

y me dijo que decirte.

Dice que te quiere

y sabes que eso no puede ser malo.")

—Claramente al que no quieren es a mi.

_"Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glaaaad"_

("Sí, ella te quiere

y sabes que debes alegrarte por ello")

—¡Que es lo que quieres! ¡Acelera y te daré lo que quieras! —se sonroja un poco pensando en... este asunto de que le quiera y debería estar contento.

_"She said you hurt her so_

_She almost lost her mi-iind_

_But now she says she knows_

_You're not the hurtin' kiiind"_

("Dijo que la heriste

y que eso casi la hace perder la cabeza

pero ahora dice que sabe

que tú no eres del tipo hiriente")

Acelera un poco pero es que no le has dicho a dónde vas...

—_Thank you._ Vamos a... la catedral. Así que... apresúrate! Sin aplastar a nadie, _please._

¿Por qué crees que sabe dónde está eso? El asunto aquí es adelante, atrás, derecha, izquierda sigue moviéndose lentamente adelante

—You are a TERRIBLE car!

_"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

("Ella te quiere, seh, seh, seh

ella te quiere, seh, seh, seh")

—¡Te has pasado! lTe has pasado! ¡Era a la izquierda!

Frena un poco seco.

—Waaah!

_"You know it's up to youuu_

_I think it's only fa-aiiir_

_Pride can hurt you, too_

_Apologize to heeer"_

("Sabes que depende de ti

yo creo que es justo

el orgullo puede dañarte también a ti

pídele disculpas")

—¿¡Podrías dejar de hacer cosas extrañas?! No sé qué haces... mira, de verdad que yo también quisiera que estuviera aquí, pero si me ayudas, vamos a... conseguirlo. Solo... arranca otra vez y ve a toda velocidad y da vuelta a la izquierda en _Strand_! ¿¡Es tan complejo!? Tienes que seguir las instrucciones.

El motor hace un sonido de protesta y la canción salta atrás un poco.

_"Pride can hurt you, too_

_Apologize to her"_

("El orgullo puede dañarte también a ti,

pídele disculpas")

—Alright, I'm sorry Bentley! —Crowley aprieta los ojos.

_"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad"_

("Ella te quiere, seh, seh, seh

ella te quiere, seh, seh seh

Con un amor como ese

sabes que deberías alegrarte")

El Bentley arranca de nuevo... lentamente, sin girar si Crowley no le hace girar con el volante o le avisa, no sabe dónde está _Strand_. Crowley sonríe un poco y le hace Pat Pat en el asiento.

—Es la siguiente. ¿Podrías ir más rápido, por el amor de di... B-Belcebú?

Acelera un poco más y gira en la siguiente con cuidadito.

—Tú has visto cómo... Ugh! ¡Tienes que conducir bien! ¡Crowley no conduce así!

_"Help, I need somebody_

_Help, not just anybody_

_Help, you know I need someone, heeeeeelp"_

("Ayuda, necesito a alguien

ayuda, no a cualquiera,

ayuda, sabes que necesito a alguien, ayuda!")

—Yes, yes, todos necesitamos a Crowley!

_"When I was younger, so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way_

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the dooooors."_

("Cuando era joven, micho más que ahora

no necesitaba a nadie para que me ayudara de ningún modo

pero ahora esos días se han ido y no estoy tan seguro de mí mismo

ahora resulta que he cambiado de idea y abierto las puertas")

—¿De verdad lo pones a reflexionar así cada vez que se sube al coche?

_"And now my life has changed in oh so many ways_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze_

_But every now and then I feel so insecure_

_I know that I just need you like I've never done before"_

("Y ahora mi vida ha cambiado de, oh, tantas maneras

mi independencia parece desvanecerse en la bruma

Pero tanto antes como ahora me siento tan inseguro

Sé que te necesito como nunca lo había hecho antes")

—Además malditamente acertado —Aprieta los ojos.

_"Help me if you can, I'm feeling dooooooown_

_And I do appreciate you being roiooound_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please help meee-e"_

("Ayúdame si puedes, me siento deprimido

y aprecio que estés por aquí alrededor

ayúdame a poner los pies en el suelo de nuevo

No me ayudarías, porfavor, por favor ayúdame")

—¡Eso intento! No matarle, ni que me mate... y tener la vida normal que teníamos hasta ahora, _darling_. Ni más ni menos. Pero... es que se han vuelto locos allá arriba.

_"Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love"_

("Amor, amor, amor

amor, amor, amor

amor, amor, amor")

Crowley se sonroja y el Bentley se detiene frente a St. Paul.

_"There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's eaaaasyyyyy"_

("No hay nada que puedas hacer que no pueda ser hecho

Nada que puedas cantar que no pueda ser cantado.

nada que puedas decir, pero puedes aprender a jugar el juego.

es fácil.")

—Diría yo más bien _hate, hate, hate, hate_ hacia nosotros —hace una pausa —. Y n-No, no es tan fácil!

_"All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need"_

("Todo lo que necesitas es amor,

todo lo que necesitas es amor,

todo lo que necesitas es amor, amor,

amor es todo lo que necesitas")

—Sabes perfectamente bien que no es... bueno, o es que yo PRECISAMENTE le quiera...—carraspea.

_"Nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easyyyyyyy"_

("Nada que puedas hacer que no pueda ser hecho

Nadie a quien puedas salvar que no pueda ser salvado.

nada que puedas hacer, pero puedes aprender como estar a tiempo,

es fácil")

—¡No, no es fácil! ¡No es fácil en lo absoluto! —insiste en los cinco mi unos de terapia con el coche—. Pero si además... últimamente... pues ya no hay más que...

_"All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need"_

("Todo lo que necesitas es amor,

todo lo que necesitas es amor,

todo lo que necesitas es amor, amor,

amor es todo lo que necesitas")

De repente, alguien golpea el cristal de la ventanilla sobresaltándole, evidentemente. Es un policía.

—No se puede aparcar aquí, míster.

—_Oh... of course n..._ —vacila y se humedece los labios—. Claro que puedo aparcar aquí, idiota!

—_Excuse me?_

—Claro que puedo, ¿cómo lo va a impedir?

—¿Cómo que cómo? —frunce el ceño—. ¡Poniéndole una multa!

—Una multa... ay, déjeme me río. Póngame la multa que quiera —abre la puerta del coche casi encima del policía—. Le recomendaría... — ¿tienes de verdad que empezar todas las frases así?

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Es que quiere que le arreste?

—Que no se metiera con él. De hecho lo mejor para usted, sería que se, ahm, largara de aquí.

—Se acabó, ¡está usted arrestado!

—¿No siente usted una... repentina sed? ¿Ganas de un trago?

El policía le mira fijamente. Crowley está... vacilando, porque esto le cuesta.

—Venga, piense en un chupito. Le haría bien.

—Vaya, un graciosillo... acompáñeme —no sonríe ni media. El demonio se humedece los labios.

—Usted QUIERE alcohol hoy —y ahora si hace cierto... gesto. Hasta parece Jedi. El hombre parpadea, porque una cervecita sí que se tomaría. Se humedece los labios.

—¡No me obligue a esposarle!

—Venga, le invito una cerveza... no va a arrepentirse —¿en serio no quieres parecerte MENOS a Crowley, querido?

—Estoy de servicio y usted está arrestado! —chilla aún más irascible, tomándole de la muñeca y esposándole.

Crowley hace un poco los ojos en blanco pensando además que como le viera... el Crowley de verdad en este momento estaría orinado de la risa, así que... se muerde el labio. El policía le da un empujón para que camine hacia el coche

—Discúlpeme, buen hombre... —susurra... y chasquea los dedos dejándole virtualmente como un zombie—. ¿Ve? Se hubiera podido ir por una bebida, pero no... ahora, quédese usted a cuidar mi coche —Oh... y da otro chasquido para quitarse las esposas mirando alrededor porque además el NUNCA hace este tipo de milagros. ¡Nunca!

¿¡Lo vas a dejar zombie cuidando el coche!?

Sí. Es algo horrible y malévolo que haría un demonio.

—Oh, buen hombre. ¿Tiene usted un termo de policía o una cantimplora o algo que... pueda yo usar para contentar un líquido?

—Hay una botella de agua en el coche... —responde el policía con voz plana y mirada perdida.

—¿Me la puede traer, por favor? —le sonríe

Asiente yendo a buscarla con la mirada vidriosa.

Crowley cambia el peso de pie porque esto es de lo más poco ortodoxo e infinitamente más complejo que estacionar donde debes

No es tan difícil si lo haces bien.

Ya, ya... necesitaría practicar un poco más. Ahí espera al hombre recargado en su coche, con actitud de "me da lo mismo". Ajem... con el radio prendido. Total, ya hizo milagros al hilo que NO debía hacer que importa si son dos o doscientos.

Eso te han dicho siempre ¿Qué quiere? ¿Más terapia?

Ya, ya sabemos que siempre dice eso, pero... él suele ser mesurado. El asunto es que en este cuerpo es imposible. Quiere... verse _cool._ Ahí estacionado. Con las gafas. Recargado en el coche. No entiende, de verdad no entiende cómo es que Crowley no suele tener a cincuenta personas desmayadas a su alrededor. ¡Con lo guapo que está!

Y de repente de la radio...

_"You look like an angel_

_Walk like an angel_

_Talk like an angel_

_But I got wise_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_Oh yes you are_

_The devil in disguise"_

("Te ves como un ángel

andas como un ángel

hablas como un ángel

pero me he dado cuenta

Eres el demonio disfrazado

Oh, sí que lo eres.

el demonio disfrazado")

Vale, ¡te callas coche! Come on!

—_What the fuck!_ —protesta agachándose a mirar el radio por la ventanilla

Esas palabrotas… Con lo que le cuesta decirlas... Igual esperábamos un recorcholis. El bentley sigue cantando.

¡Pues es que... mira lo que está cantando! ¡Está digno para un _fuck_ al fin! Ahí viene el hombre con la botella de agua

—_Car, shut up_! ¡Como esté viendo alguien! —sigue alegando con medio cuerpo dentro del Bentley, intentando apagar la radio. La verdad, el Crowley real se está perdiendo de algo bastante divertido.

Ojalá pudiera estar ahí, por fin se corta la canción al apagar la radio picando cosas y... cuando ve al policía saca la cabeza y quizás hasta se de un golpe en ella. Ángel, eres un desastre. El policía sigue zombie, así que no cambia de expresión. Se soba la cabeza y le mira.

—Repampanos —sisea en protesta.

—Esta es mi botella —se la tiende.

—_Thank you._ Ehm... ahora cuide mi coche hasta que vuelva —se la quita de la mano y ahí va directo a la iglesia.

Asiente.

—Si empieza a llover... puede ponerse bajo techo y cuidarle a lo lejos —agrega, vaciando el agua que ya hay ahí dentro.

Asiente otra vez.

—_Thank you_ —sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia la iglesia haciendo el MEJOR movimiento de caderas que puede.


	9. Chapter 9

Aziraphale sale del cine con la espalda recta, las manos a la espalda, la barbilla en alto e intentando doblar las rodillas pensando en sí debería ir a jugar a... _comosellame_ eso qué ha dicho.

Canasta.

_Whatever._ O sea, sería raro no ir si es a lo que siempre va, no quiere levantar sospechas, pero ni siquiera está muy seguro de dónde demonios tiene que ir.

Eso... es una buena pregunta. Si te acercas a casa alguien seguramente te podrá decir.

Ni a qué se supone que tiene que jugar. No cree que sea algo de deporte, la verdad. Pero luego a saber...

Aunque seguro era uno de esos juegos de señoritingos... Esto sería más fácil si utilizara su _bloody_ teléfono. Podría mirar los itinerarios habituales.

Literalmente creo que juega con señoritas.

Aunque a lo mejor en su librería había alguna... pintura rupestre que indicara algo. No puede creer que tenga que ir ANDADO _así_ hasta ahí.

Puedes ir en autobús.

¡No va a ir en autobús! Si hay lo mismo de aquí a la parada que de aquí a la librería.

Así va él, en autobús a todos lados. Son cómodos y luego conoce gente.

Oooooooojos en blanco, hasta se echa un poco hacia atrás.

¡No seas dramas! Pero pues vale, ¡camina!

Hace gestos de latigazos con ese _"¡camina!"_

Más de una persona le saluda en la calle sonriendo, aunque esto ya le había pasado desde la vez pasada.

Devuelve sonrisas forzadas a la gente que le saluda.

La tienda te espera con gusto... aunque tienes que abrirla con llaves.

Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar que... habrá unas llaves.

¡No hagas milagros insulsos!

¡Entrar a la librería no es insulso!

¡Si cuando hay llaves con las que entrar! Pero vale, voy a callarme porque ustedes no nos regañaron tanto.

Exacto, gracias. Ni siquiera lo ha pensado. Mira alrededor en la librería porque... ha estado aquí muchas veces, pero nunca había estado aquí solo.

A excepción del día en que estuvo en llamas.

¡Ese día no era la librería!

No, no lo era. Es verdad. De hecho en esta ocasión es mucho más feliz con tu presencia. Aunque a la primera que abras un libro sin guantes...

La verdad, cerrar la puerta y poder dejar de estar en postura como si llevara un palo en el culo le hace sonreír y relajarse, quitándose el abrigo. Música, eso es lo primero.

¡No trae un palo en el culo!

A lo mejor le iría bien ponérselo y se le relajaría un poco el cuerpo.

Mejor no un palo, pero vale, hay un gramófono en el rincón.

A lo mejor debería pasar del juego de mierda e intentar eso.

Puedes intentarlo, en realidad. Espera... ¿Intentar ponerte un palo en el culo o el gramófono?

El palo. El gramófono ya sabe dónde está y cómo funciona. Son viejos amigos.

¡No vas a toquetearte en el cuerpo de Aziraphale! Si haces eso sin Aziraphale te JURO que... vale, no sé si te mata él. Pero seguro que te mato yo.

Pero le daría una ventaja táctica...

La verdad, le enseñarías a su cuerpo algo que ni siquiera sabe que existe. Como desde mañana empiece a reaccionar por tu culpa...

Es una BUENA ventaja táctica.

Sí... Vamos, lo es... aunque nos preguntamos si Crowley habitualmente hace... eso.

No. O sea, es como la comida, o dormir, no lo necesitan, pero pueden aprenderlo.

Sí, me pregunto pues si él... lo ha aprendido. Vamos, ya habíamos establecido que era como la comida o dormir.

Pues a lo mejor lo ha intentado alguna vez porque la curiosidad es lo suyo pero...

Quizás esta vez funcione mejor.

¿Por? ¿Está el cuerpo del ángel acostumbrado ya a esto?

No, pero pienso que puede gustarle a él ver al ángel... así.

O sea, es que la última vez que hicieron esto de cambiarse ya pensó en ello pero no tuvieron oportunidad.

Pues... ahora le tienes, ahí listo para hacer lo que quieras.

De todos modos... mejor algo de música primero. No que nos hayamos puesto nerviosos de repente. Está seguro que había algún disco de jazz o de swing entre la música clásica.

Sí, alguno si qué hay.

Y vino. Eso también iba a ayudar, seguro...

También hay de música de banda de después de la guerra.

Arruga la nariz. Por todos los infiernos, tenía que haber una _bloody_ manera de hacer que el reemplazo de todo esto por... _beboop_ fuera un accidente sin un claro culpable. Y aunque parecía un buen plan, no había tiempo para estar pensando en ello.

Pronto vas a quemarlo todo. *momento dramático de Aziraphale*

Eso está por ver... Bien.

Chasqueo de dedos. Música sonando.

Chasqueo de dedos. Vino en una copa.

Chasqueo de dedos. Persianas bajadas.

Chasqueo de dedos. Librería cerrada.

Ugh! Va a venir Gabriel a reñirte...

—_Fuck._ Te ha dicho que no hicieras eso. Joder, ni eso. _Bloody hell!_ La madre que... ugh! Basta! —protesta intentando detenerse a si mismo.

Tan mono e histérico que es. Los chillidos que nunca ha dado Aziraphale en la vida.

—Me cago en... —se para a si mismo, intentando respirar—. C-Cáspita.

Tan infinitamente mono Aziraphale. Carraspea un poco porque esto no le ayuda a sentirse menos ridículo. Suspira yendo a por el vino y tomándose la copa entera y luego sirviéndose otra.

Sinceramente, si te sirve de consuelo, no estás siendo mucho más ridículo que él.

¿Habría un espejo en algún lugar de la librería? Y un diván o algo así también ayudaría...

Pues... alguna vez has estado tú sentado en algún lado. SEGURO tiene para que tú te sientes algo donde te puedas desparramar. Y a lo mejor hay un espejo entre las ridiculeces de mago... espacio. Lo que hace falta es espacio.

¡Hay bastante espacio! Vamos que no todo el mundo tenga una casa como la tuya con tres kilómetros cuadrados y una puerta REVOLVENTE... es otro asunto.

Además ya no vendrá de un par de chasquidos de dedos. No, si el problema no es el espacio real, es el que ocupan las cosas.

Vale, vale... si todos estamos chasqueando más los dedos que cantaor de flamenco.

Espacio, diván, espejo... vino. Y ahí vamos... suspira de pie, mirándose al espejo. Y lo primero es quitarse los zapatos.

Punto súper importante

Y luego los calcetines... y... _what the fuck_ es esto? ¿Sujeta calcetines? _Really?_

¿Siquiera le has visto los pies? Sí, claro que trae sujeta calcetines, ¡es algo muy cómodo!

Vale. No quería pasar por esto. O sea, la idea no era verlo sin pantalones y con los calcetines puestos... pero es que no hay forma de desatar esta mierda si no es quitándose primero los pantalones.

En realidad... es que no va a verse sexy del modo... obvio. Ni con calcetines ni aunque se los quites. Va a verse sólo como un hombre de mediana edad, querido

Ese es un asunto... para... cuando consiga... soltar estas... mierdas. Tijeras. Necesita unas tijeras.

Y los calzoncillos, por todos los demonios. ¿Qué coño es esto?

Ya, ya... que tú uses calzoncillos modernos no implica que a todos les acomoden.

Por lo menos consigue cortar los sujeta-calcetines con un abrecartas. Ya quiero ver que le expliques eso y quitarse los calcetines. Mueve los dedos de los pies.

Son solo unos pies medio regordetes.

Sí, pero... Bueno, la vista sigue sin convencerle. Y los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas NO ayudan a la causa. Mejor seguir con el chaleco.

Aziraphale estaría MUERTO DE VERGÜENZA si te viera. Bueno, sí, eso también pasaba al revés.

Ya, ya... solo se los recordamos. El chaleco se deja quitar con rapidez.

Lanza el chaleco sobre los pantalones y los zapatos y lleva una mano a la pajarita...

¡No la vayas a arrugar!

Vacila un instante mirándola, con la mano sobre ella... y se la pasa por el pelo dejándola dónde está antes de empezar con la camisa por abajo.

Ohh... ¡la pajarita te gusta!

Ejem. ¿Por qué coño hay aún una _bloody _tercera camiseta de tirantes debajo de la camisa?

¡Pues porque es la manera correcta de vestir! ¿Que no recuerdas antes todas las capas que traían, incluyendo mallas?

Y antes de eso la gente no tenía calefacción y no veo que aquí haga frío.

Pero se viste mejor la ropa así.

_Whatever._ Fuera la camiseta de algodón de tirantes mata libidos. También acaba lanzada por ahí.

Vuelve a mirarse, solo... en calzoncillos y pajarita... Y toma aire un instante antes de quitarse los calzoncillos también.

Son lanzados por ahí con un gesto con los dedos antes de volver a mirarse a si mismo de arriba a abajo.

No es que la desnudez perse así le diera especial... nada. Y más sabiendo que al final, el aspecto físico de ellos era más una elección que nada.

Igualmente se habían elegido... completos pero algunas cosas cambiaban un poco conforme a ciertos hábitos (ejem... esa panza)

Lleva las manos a ella y la acaricia un poco sonriendo dulcemente y pensando que no debería dejar que eso le preocupara. Y la verdad es que cuando nota esa sonrisa en el espejo sí que se sonroja.

¿La sonrisa dulce de Aziraphale? Sí que te la hace a menudo.

Sí, ya... ejem. Bueno, el caso... más vino.

No nos extraña que te sonroje esa sonrisa. Ni que requieras más vino.

Se tumba en el diván, tirando la ropa al suelo ahora de una patada, mirando al espejo. Y luego corrige la postura. Y la vuelve a corregir. Y una tercera vez, porque no sabe cómo ponerse sin que parezca excesivamente tirado para parecer realmente Aziraphale ni excesivamente compuesto para tener acceso y... perspectiva.

Vamos, que tú cómo te acuestes siempre vas a estar desparramado como huevo frito.

Es que... ¡no se puede sentar con las rodillas juntas y la espalda recta para hacer esto! Vale. A la mierda. Desparramado será y que le den a todo el mundo. Vuelve a moverse como cinco intentos más.

El cuerpo de Aziraphale considera que, pese a todo, tienes razón. No hay como hacer esto sin desparramarse

Cuando está por fin, en una postura que le gusta, se mira a los ojos, se humedece los labios y se atreve a susurrar "Crowley..." antes de tener que cubrirse la cara a si mismo sin poder soportarlo.

—Aziraphale...

A la mierda toda la postura y... eh? Parpadea saliendo de su... drama general.

—¿Qué haces? —el tono de absoluto, ABSOLUTO desagrado.

Aziraphale abre un poco los dedos con los que se estaba cubriendo la cara y ahí puede ver a Miguel, en el reflejo del espejo, con cara de desagrado.

Parpadea lentamente... una... dos veces... mete un GRITO y toma lo primero que encuentra por ahí para cubrirse. Esto es una librería, así que podría ser... un libro. Tal vez uno de arte. Contemporáneo. Con el Plátano de Andy Warhol que también fue portada del álbum de Velvet Underground dibujado en las tapas.

Miguel levanta las cejas metiéndose un poco de susto con el grito y le mira... el plátano de Andy Warhol.

Aziraphale la mira un poco azorado, intentando recomponerse. ¿Por qué puñetas ha tirado la ropa tan lejos?

—¿Me escuchas o no? —insiste Miguel, que no acaba de entender que hace desnudo. Es la primera vez que le ve así...

—E-Ehm... T-Tú. Eh... Ángel. H-Hola —_play it cool, play it cool_. Ni siquiera te sabes su nombre porque no ESCUCHAS. En otro momento le invitaría a unirse o algo pero... ¿no es uno de los que estaban ahí cuando le quemaron? No... Lo recordaría, se le grabó a fuego la puta cara de los tres.

—Hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Una de estas cosas... humanas?

—Esto es... sí. Exacto —vacila un poco—. O sea... ¡No! Es que tenía calor y... a lo mejor podríamos golpear una puerta... simbólica o algo antes de aparecer así por las buenas —protesta.

Miguel parpadea un par de veces

—No voy a golpear una puerta. Quizás tú podrías comportarte como el ángel que supuestamente eres y no como un humano extraño.

—¿Y qué _blo..._ —se detiene a si mismo antes de decir _bloody_—. Bla... ehm... ble... —no le sale nada, levanta un dedo—. Bla... estoy seguro de que me sabía una palabra para esto… _Anyways, who cares?_ El caso es que eso solo tiene gracia veinte minutos, créeme, lo sé.

—¿Gracia?

—Lo que digo es que... la tierra lo cambia a uno y... bueno, allá donde fueres... —se encoge de hombros—. Se supone que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos y todo lo demás, ¿no?

—Lo sé, sé que te ha cambiado a ti del todo. Casi hasta el punto de que ya no estemos seguros de... tu naturaleza.

—Ah, sí. Eso... _cool, isn't it?_ —creo que podrías esforzarte un poco más en sonar como él.

—_Cool?_ Eres una vergüenza para el paraíso, Aziraphale.

—Ah, sí. Ese asunto tan paradisiaco de no tener claras las prioridades y lo es vergonzoso y lo que no —susurra y se acomoda un poco mejor en el diván, desparramándose con el libro encima, sin notarlo. Miguel se queda un poco... extrañada con todo esto.

—¿Es esta actitud otro acto de rebeldía?

Azirphale parpadea y... carraspea incorporándose. Para sentarse recto.

—No, no, no... Disculpa. Ehm... solo me has pillado un poco... de improvisto.

—Me han mandado a confirmar que estés cumpliendo lo que te han pedido.

—E... estoy. Estoy. Claro que estoy. Es solo... más difícil de lo que pensaba. Tenemos mucha información sobre exorcismos y demás, pero si el agua bendita no funciona, menos aún van a funcionar unos cuantas palabritas y algunos pases de manos —hace unos gestos un poco teatrales. Miguel se cruza de brazos y le mira bastante fijamente.

—Exorcismos, ¿eh? Es en lo que estás pensando...

—En realidad... No. Lo descarté casi enseguida con esto que te digo —traga saliva—. Estaba pensando que si el agua no le afecta, tal vez lo haga el fuego.

—Es un demonio, Aziraphale... ¿por qué le dañaría el fuego?

—Porque el agua bendita no lo hace. Su naturaleza ha cambiado.

—Igual que la tuya —le acusa señalándole con un dedo—. Más te vale que tengas una idea clara pronto... y que lo hagas. Porque yo SÉ que no quieres —Y la sonrisa, bastante maligna, aparece en su rostro.

—De hecho...

—¿Eh?

—De hecho, lo que necesito es investigar más. Me temo que voy a tener que acercarme a él y ganarme su confianza si quiero conocer sus puntos débiles.

Miguel entrecierra los ojos. Aziraphale le sonríe como angelito. El muy cínico.

—Tú tienes sentimientos de amor hacia él. Todos lo sabemos —le acusa—. Les he dicho que no querrías matarle por ello. ¿Cómo no vas a conocerle?

Aziraphale parpadea un par de veces y se sonroja un poco porque no es que no lo sepa, ni que no sepa que lo saben todos, pero oír las acusaciones así de directas... Ahora entendía porque se ponía a chillar a la mínima.

—Una cosa es conocer su personalidad y otra sus puntos débiles. Es verdad que he tenido que... anular sus maldades en infinidad de ocasiones, pero nunca había tenido que llegar a este punto.

Miguel hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y crees que estando más cerca de él vas a conseguir... saber cómo exterminarlo? Deberías saber...

—Pues creo que tendría más opciones, sí. Al final, no es como que nadie más sepa cómo hacerlo, ¿no es así?

—Esto es —se aclara la garganta —. Una prueba. De tu temple y de tu fuerza de voluntad... y tus habilidades.

—Claro, claro, claro. Estoy... deseando probar todo eso.

—Yo sé que no tienes ninguna. Mira que querer a un demonio... —ojos en blanco—. No quiero tener que bajar a la tierra a revisar continuamente lo qué haces, Aziraphale. Y tampoco quiero pasarme la eternidad en esto... así que, chop chop, o cooperas, o probablemente alguien te gane.

—¿Y cómo demonios me va a ganar alguien si no hay un solo inu... ehm... ente en vuestro estú... ehm... paraíso que sepa cómo hacerlo? Además, ¿que no se supone que amar es como la puñetera esencia de un ángel? Lo impresionante aquí es que él lo haga de vuelta y en el infierno nadie se burle. Maldita sea, dile a Gabriel que voy a estar confraternizando con el enemigo por motivos de documentación y que como alguno de vosotros se aparezca y Crowley empiece a sospechar más vale que estéis dispuestos a olvidaros de esta misión.

Miguel levanta las cejas con esa respuesta. Aziraphale vacila un instante pensando que igual se ha pasado. Por eso es que debería estarse CALLADO.

—Eh... por cierto, disculpa mi mala educación. ¿Quieres un té, _dear_?

—¿Que él qué? —se ríe Miguel bastante cruelmente ignorando el asunto del té.

—¿Qué quién qué?

—Que ÉL lo hace de vuelta, Aziraphale, no seas ridículo.

—Pues claro que lo hace de vuelta, ¿No sois vosotros los que tenéis esa... cosa de sentir esas cosas o _whatever?_

—¡Estas imaginándote eso!

—¿Quién le conoce bien, tú o yo?

—Estarás sintiendo TU propio exceso de afecto hacia él y asumiendo que es suyo.

—Me lo ha dicho —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es un demonio, Aziraphale. Es obvio que no se puede confiar en él

—Desde luego, porque en gente que me secuestró y me arrastró a la hoguera para quemarme sí que se puede confiar.

—Somos los buenos, Aziraphale. Y tú has estado jugando en el bando incorrecto de la historia.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos con eso.

—No... No es eso —cambia el tono de voz a uno más suave.

—Pero tu falta de cuidado te llevará a la desaparición. Te lo digo, te estoy haciendo un favor al venir a presionarte.

—No estoy teniendo... vale. Tal vez sí... pero... Mira, sé que esto no significara nada para ti, pero de verdad no hay ángel más integro, fiel y comprometido con el cielo que yo.

—Estás enamorado de un demonio, Aziraphale —le mira con una ceja levantada.

—Y aun así nunca he dejado que eso me influencie, más bien todo lo contrario. Creo que por eso soy así hasta límites irracionales.

—¿Cómo me dices que no has dejado que te influencie eso? ¡Si hasta detuviste el Apocalipsis, ayudándole!

—Eso fue por... mí. Y el mundo. Y la humanidad. No por él.

Ojos en blanco de Miguel.

—No tienes idea de nada, Aziraphale. Aun así... si demuestras que estás de nuestro lado, quizás puedas... Volver a ser útil. Por mi parte puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando lo extermines. PRONTO.

—Sí, ya lo sé... —se humedece los labios

—Bien. No me hagas volver.

—Tengo tantas ganas de que lo hagas como tú de... —aprieta los ojos—. Gracias por venir, igualmente. Y... disculpa por... hablarte así, estoy un poco nervioso.

—Ya lo veo, ya lo veo. No me extraña —sonríe otra vez, de lado, de manera Bastante malévola—. En fin, le diré a Gabriel que tienes ya un plan, aunque bastante endeble.

Le fulmina un segundo, se riñe a si mismo internamente y sonríe lo más sinceramente que es capaz. Miguel desaparece.

Aziraphale toma el libro de donde está y se lo pone sobre la cara con un bufido/gruñido/exclamación de protesta y frustración.


	10. Chapter 10

Así que... ahí va Crowley hacia adentro de la iglesia, contoneando las caderas. Los intentos de cadera. Lo intenta con muchas ganas. En realidad en un punto piensa que va a dislocarse la cadera y se maravilla de ello, sinceramente, porque no siente ni un tirón. Cuando abre la puerta de la iglesia así con una sonrisa de seguridad pensando que... bueno, quizás debiera entrar y... empezar a dar saltitos sin sonreír tanto por si acaso alguien ve, pero se supone que ya no le afecta eso, por eso va él.

Se queda pensándolo, pasándose una mano por el pelo y... quitándose los lentes, ubicando la pila de agua bendita. Ojalá estuviera alguien viendo esto. De hecho, deberían ver cómo abre la garrafa y mete el brazo en la pila casi hasta el codo, solo para dejarlo claro.

Quizás sí lo están viendo. De hecho, hay un montón de gente ahí dentro.

Casi se persigna como suele hacer y se detiene un poco por si acaso. Vamos, que traición.

Crowley les mira a todos y... es que solo de pensar en lo que diría cualquier padre si de verdad supiera que un demonio está en su iglesia. Sonríe de lado con eso y... se humedece un poco los labios pensando que debería girar al menos la cruz de cabeza para hacer esto de manera convincente.

Quizás podría salir en los periódicos o algo así. Una bonita proeza antes de intentar matar al ángel. Sinceramente eran ese tipo de cosas que causaban mucho efecto, pero eran poco graves.

Ahora va a ser eso... Proezas...

Ajem. Pues era algo terrible que él nunca haría

Ya vemos... Está clarísimo que nunca NUNCA lo harías.

Y era una proeza porque al final... ¡era difícil hacerla para un demonio! Y claro que él no lo haría... pero había otras cosas peores y de más impacto que estas si tenía que parecer convincente.

Crowley abre la botella, tarareando un poco _Walk like an Angel_, porque... maldito coche, se la ha pegado y se humedece los labios acercándose a la pileta.

Ha de confesar que siempre le ha parecido que el agua bendita de las iglesias era un poco sucia... Vamos, es que todo mundo, TODO metía ahí la mano sucia... Por más bendita que fuera, las bendiciones hacían muchas cosas buenas, pero no esterilizaban. Así que siempre que podía hacía él su propia agua bendita... Vamos, si la requería para algo.

Ya bueno, pero tomar un vaso de agua y bendecirlo tú no valía para que le vieran... hacerlo.

Se le acerca una mujer, una de esas que... trabajan ahí pero no son ninguna figura de nada muy impresionante, de las que se dedican a hacer trabajos aquí y allá en la iglesia, sustituir a la persona que cobra a los turistas, contratar a nuevo personal de limpieza, organizar las estampillas... lo que vendría siendo un ama de llaves. Que además tiene otro cargo mucho más elevado, es la... corresponsal del cielo en la catedral de Westminster.

—Disculpe caballero, puedo... —se queda paralizada al notar que es un... ente sobre natural. ¡Y no precisamente un ángel!

Exactamente... de ahí que estuviera ahí. Tú querías público.

—Oh... Ehm... _hello._

Ella se tensa, dando un paso atrás.

—Oh... —le mira a los ojos, detrás de los lentes y sonríe un poco, de lado.

—Tú... eres... eres...

—Sí.

—No deberías... ¡poder estar aquí! —se lleva las manos a la boca, ella no estaba ya como para andar tras demonios y lidiando con esas cosas. Le había costado mucho conseguir este puesto relajado y de poco trabajo en la catedral, donde además estaba completamente protegida de fuerzas ocultas como para que ahora los demonios empezaran a poder entrar y pasearse por ahí como turistas, ateos o simples amantes de las artes. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Misas negras en Halloween?

—Soy... Crowley. No te olvides de ello —le mira por encima de las gafas por un instante—. Vengo por agua bendita.

—¡No!

—Sí. Sí. Y la voy a usar contra un ángel —explica, tan cínico sintiéndose un poco empoderamiento con la titulación ¡y aún más contento ahora que tiene público!

—Pero como has... —Ella parpadea porque eso es idiota pero si él no.. si no sabe que es idiota, ¡bastante malo es que esté aquí!

—Soy un... soy especial. Y el ángel al que quiero matar también lo es. Es un ángel que no se muere de la forma normal.

Es la mujer que da un par de pasitos más atrás y casi casi sale corriendo.

—No voy a hacerte daño.

Eso díselo al juez, ¡demonio!

—De verdad... De hecho, sería bastante útil que, si no es mucha molestia, le reportara todo esto a sus superiores —alza un poco la voz y se pone de puntillas mirándola irse. Sonríe de lado, conforme con eso, rellenando la botella. Aunque vale, vale, se siente un poco culpable por asustarla! (Antes de que le riñan)

Enough of a bastard to be worth knowing...

Exactamente. Cof cof. Así que ahí cierra la botella. Deseando sinceramente que la mujer recuerde su nombre y con muchas ganas es que gira a la cruz de cabeza pensando que el verdadero Crowley estaría al menos un poquito orgulloso de él.

La gente sentada en misa se pone a gritar...

Sonríe un poco más, TREMENDAMENTE satisfecho yendo a la puerta casi corriendo... y queriendo contarle a Crowley... Al otro Crowley.

Pensando, desde luego, a medio camino, si no se le habrá pasado la mano. Culpa-culpa. Pero si esto sale en las noticias, va a sentirse muy contento.

No sé si va a salir... en algún periódico sensacionalista seguro.

¡En alguno! ¡Hombre! ¡Es la catedral! Muy convencido.

Ya, pero la noticia es rara de cojones.

Si...

De todos modos si vas a impresionarle bastante.

¿E-En serio?

Seh, claro... son esas cosas... un poco pasadas de moda pero... O sea, ya no se hacen porque son muy espectaculares en el momento, pero luego los humanos mandan a unos... _especialistas_. Y todo acaba siendo un escape de gas. O una corriente de aire. U otra mierda parecida. Y al final todo el mundo se va a su casa a dormir muy tranquilo. Pero la idea ha estado muy bien, ángel.

Siempre había querido hacer algo así. Así como paranormal.

Las aspiraciones...

Ejem. Bueno ahí chasquea los dedos para sacar al policía del estado zombie y... Se sube al coche, un poco High.

El policía vacila sin saber qué ha pasado.

—Venga Bentley! Arranca! —tan feliz

Lo hace.

_"Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner_

_But he knew it wouldn't last_

_Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona_

_For some California grass_

_Get back, get back_

_Get back to where you once belonged"_

("Jojo era un hombre que se creía un solitario

pero sabía que no iba a durar

Jojo dejó su casa en Tucson, Arizona

por un poco de hierba californiana.

Vuelve, vuelve

vuelve a donde una vez perteneciste")

—Solo es temporal!

_"Sweet Loretta Martin thought she was a woman_

_But she was another man_

_All the girls around her say she's got it coming_

_But she gets it while she can"_

("La dulce Loretta Martin creía ser una mujer

pero era otro hombre

Todas las chicas a su alrededor decían que ella lo vió venir

pero ella lo pilla mientras puede")

Vueeelve a moverse leeentamente

—_Come on!_ BENTLEY! —chillonea —. Acabo de voltear a un Cristo en la iglesia! Merezco más velocidad!

_"Christ you know it ain't easy_

_You know how hard it can be_

_The way things are going_

_They're going to crucify me"_

("Cristo, sabes que no es fácil

ya sabes lo difícil que puede ser

Tal como van las cosas

me van a crucificar")

Acelera un poco.

—Eso mismo pienso. Van a crucificarme!

_"Saving up your money for a rainy day_

_Giving all your clothes to charity_

_Last night the wife said_

_Oh boy when you're dead_

_You don't take nothing with you but your soul, think"_

(" Ahorrando tu dinero para los días malos

Dando tu ropa a caridad

La otra noche tu esposa dijo

Oh, chico, cuando mueras

No te llevarás nada contigo más que tu alma, creo")

—¡Ha sido por una buena causa! —alega... queriendo ver a Crowley... de verdad queriendo verle.

_"Finally made the plane into Paris_

_Honeymooning down by the Seine_

_Peter Brown call to say_

_You can make it O.K._

_You can get married in Gibraltar near Spain"_

("Al final aterrizamos en París

y fuimos de luna de miel junto al Sena

Peter Brown llamó para decir

que podíamos hacerlo

Podéis casaros en Gibraltar, cerca de España.")

—Vamos... vamos a la librería —No le dejes, en serio.

De verdad, tenéis mucha MUCHA fe en el maldito coche.

Sí. Mucha. Este hombre tiene mucha fe en cualquier cosa por lo visto.

No solo no le va a llevar porque no sabe dónde está, no le va a parar porque apenas si controla la radio.

Quizás debería llamarle... Creo que confunde a Siri con el coche, eso le pasa.

—Debería llamarle. ¿Cómo le llamo? —pregunta más al aire que al coche, vamos, para meterte menor presión, querido Bentley.

_"Ooh I need your love babe, _

_Guess you know it's true. _

_Hope you need my love babe, _

_Just like I need you_

_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me. _

_I ain't got nothin' but love babe, _

_Eight days a week."_

("Ooh necesito tu amor, baby

supones que es verdad

Espero que necesites mi amor, baby

tal como yo te necesito a ti.

Abrazame, amame, abrazame, amame.

No tengo nada más que amor, baby

ocho días a la semana")

—Ya, ya... ¡a-a eso voy!

Se estaba burlando de ti.

Ugh! Detiene el coche a un par de cuadras de la librería.

Oh. Sí va a... ir. Vale. No... No pasa nada. OK.

No, en realidad... estaba... justamente estaba planteándoselo seriamente. De ahí que se haya detenido porque una vez llega ahí, ya se le ha bajado el hype. O al menos le ha disminuido un poco y piensa que... bueno. ¿Y si realmente lo arriesga todo por ir? Y si... venga, que ya se han visto hoy en el cine. Quizás solo debería... Sé un ángel sensato. Y la sensatez incluía... bueno... seguir el plan.

Eso no quita que puedas espiar un poco.

Suspira un poco odiando todo esto, apretando los ojos y echándose atrás en el asiento dramáticamente. Casi hasta parece, con ese drama, el mismísimo crowley y no Aziracrowley. Ni siquiera sabe si está realmente ahí. ¿Estará leyendo en la librería?

Está... muy inmerso en un libro. Sí.

—Es absurdo... que tenga TANTAS ganas de verle. Seguro él no está ni la mitad de preocupado... lo cual es raro. Él es SIEMPRE el que viene tras de mi —murmura abriendo la puerta.

_"Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how"_

("Algo en la forma en la que ella se mueve

me atrae como ningún otro amante

Algo en la forma en como me seduce

No quiero dejarla ahora,

ya sabes que creo en ella")

—Oh come on!

_"Somewhere in her smile, she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how"_

("En algún lugar de su sonrisa ella sabe

que no necesito ningún otro amante

algo en el estilo que me muestra

no quiero dejarla ahora,

ya sabes que creo en ella")

—Nada de eso es verdad! —chillonea.

_"Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how"_

("Algo en la forma en que ella sabe

y todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en ella

algo en las cosas que me muestra

No quiero dejarla ahora,

ya sabes que creo en ella")

—¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito! ¡Ugh! —Se baja del coche azotando la puerta todo frustrado—. Maldito coche, ¡casi tan frustrante e insufrible como su dueño! —gritonea caminando hacia la librería.

Pues ahí se queda el coche.

Pues claro que se queda ahí, ¡solo le falta perseguirle con su imposible música!

No es como que vaya a hacer otra cosa, ¿no es así?

¡Pues a saber! ¡Con los trucos horrendos que tiene Crowley! Le mira que no le siga, casi fulminándole con la mirada y dobla la esquina con cuidado viendo a lo lejos a ver si su librería estaba abierta. Quizás, si no estaba ahí, podía meterse y hacer como que estaba al acecho para matarle.

"_CLOSED_"

("Cerrado")

Suspira a saber dónde estaba. Se acerca igual, a mirar dentro a ver si le ve por alguna rendija.

Pues no creo que... veas del todo, porque ha cerrado bastante bien pero... igual ves un pie.

Levanta una ceja. ¿Un... pie? Cierra los ojos y trata de sentirle.

Saliendo del diván. O sea, un pie sin calcetines que desde esta perspectiva el diván no esconde, ni esa estantería tampoco.

Se habrá... Ugh, quedado dormido en su cuerpo quizás... Se mueve a otra de las ventanas.

Y se oye música estúpidamente fuerte. De hecho no sé cómo no ha ido nadie a gritar aun. Vale, desde esa puede que veas un poco de pelo salir por encima del respaldo.

—¿Pero qué hace? ¡Y la música a este volumen!

Le está... enseñando a tu cuerpo para que esto sea más fácil. Y la música ayuda a ahogar... cualquier otro ruido.

¿Todos los "Crowley"s que está diciendo? Se mueve a otra ventana.

De verdad que tienes la librería demasiado llena de cosas para ver mejor de lo que ya has visto lo que está pasando. Aaaunque... Desde esa ventana se ve el espejo, que desde esta perspectiva refleja la pila de ropa hecha un poco girones.

Las cejas al cielo. AL CIELO.

¿Mandamos a Uriel con ellas de vuelta?

Es que... va a.. Ugh! No!

Están los calzoncillos encima de toda la pila. La pajarita no se ve por ninguna parte.

—Esos son MIS... pero... —se sonroja—. ¡No tenías que quitarme la ropa!

Como que va a oír tus protestas...

Piensa que quizás tenía calor y se la ha quitado para dormir...

Piensa lo que tú quieras, encanto.

Igualmente es que va a... chasquear los dedos para mover el diván un poco a ver si puede verle un poco mejor

Vaaale...

Va a arrepentirse.

Pues nada, el diván empieza a girar lentamente como has pedido. Cada vez se ve más trozo de pierna tras el pie... siguiendo los movimientos de su dueño.

¿Pesadillas al dormir?

Sí, claro, eso es lo que son, justo.

Pues... ¡Él qué va a saber!

El diván sigue girando...

Y el otro se pone más de puntas.

Pronto vas a poder ver que está... semi desnudo. O sea... insistimos. Lleva pajarita.

Eso no es estar semi desnudo. Cielos... la boca la abre del TODO.

Tampoco lo es estar desnudo del todo.

No nos jodas.

Ah, mira, ya se ve bien dónde tiene Aziraphale las manos.

Shock. INFINITO shock. ¿Pero qué...? ¿¡Pero cómo?! Pero... PERO!

Crowley no se mueve.

Crowley no parpadea.

Crowley no respira.

Creednos, Aziraphale... Sí.

¿Está funcionando al menos?

Claro que sí. Más de una vez.

Es que después de mirarse a sí mismo así...Por como una eternidad entera y de MORIRSE DEL SONROJO. Da un paso atrás llevándose las manos a la cara MUERTO de la vergüenza.

Tú has ido a espiar y has girado el diván.

Debía estar DURMIENDO ¡UNO NO HACE ESAS COSAS!

Eso va después. Eh... por lo visto los demonios sí.

¡No! Se gira al coche, infinitamente... perturbado y chasquea los dedos, sellando TODAS las rendijas.

Se va a morir ahogado.

Puede ¡Pero mira que hace! Al menos las cortinas cerradas. Se va al coche con las manos en la cara aún.

Pues qué hace... lo que haría contigo sí... ehm... bueno, no fueras a asustarte irremediablemente como te estás asustando ahora mismo.

La verdad, Aziraphale se pregunta si acaso no quiere pasarse alguien más también. ¿Algún otro demonio? ¿La carnicera? ¿El pastelero? ¿El barbero? Puede empezar a abrir la puerta así también si quieren.

De todos modos él quiere defenderse en que no es que no te respete, pero... después de seis mil años, es que era ahora o nunca. Y le hubiera encantado de hecho que le hubieras dado permiso y algo culpable si se siente por no tenerlo, pero... ¡Es que algo tenía que hacer! Y tú ni siquiera... ni siquiera estás ahí, no tenías porqué saberlo.

Vale, a efectos prácticos es una violación en toda regla porque tú no has dicho que sí y es como si estuvieras simplemente... inconsciente de algún modo. Como si hubieras bebido mucho y él se estuviera aprovechando.

Pero... desde una postura de abogado del diablo... la verdad es que... es difícil defender su caso. Pero sabe que si acaso hubiera sido él lo bastante valiente para preguntarte y tú hubieras sido un poquiiito menos temeroso de Dios de lo que eres... no hubieras dicho que no. ¡Si querías casarte con él hace menos de una semana!

Y... vale, solo sí es sí y tú no has dicho que sí y este es tu cuerpo que de todos modos puede... cambiar pero... vale. Estupendo. Igual va a tener remordimientos ahora, porque además no planea que te enteres, lo cual no lo hace mucho mejor.

Pero... bueno, es un demonio, ¡se supone que tiene que hacer maldades y fastidiar a los seres celestiales y todo eso! ¡Es su trabajo!

Y aun así se siente culpable porque... tú has ido a hacerle un favor y él te está fastidiando.

Aunque la verdad, si no quisieras hubieras entrado a pararle, no lo hubieras sellado todo. ¡Eso tiene que contar de algo!

Crowley se sienta en el coche llevándose las manos a la cara rojo como un tomate y con la mente casi completamente en blanco. Le toma un BUEN rato moverse. O pensar en algo.

Las preguntas obvias aparecían en su cabeza a velocidad absurda. E intentaba resolver cada una con el ansía de un participante de concurso de preguntas:

Por cien libras, ¿por qué Crowley estaba haciendo eso? En general. Obviando el concepto de que fuera con su cuerpo.

Seguramente le gustaba. Era una cosa que él no... no... no... no se había planteado. De hecho, era una de las primeras cosas que había observado de la humanidad, en el jardín del Edén. Le había llamado la atención el amor que emanaban Adán y Eva durante el proceso... y luego el resultado. Si algo tenía claro era que... en sus inicios, era un en acto de amor y una actividad con fines reproductivos. Lo peculiar era que todo se había desviado en algunos casos... como solía desviarse.

El asunto era que Crowley no tenía por qué demostrar su amor así y menos con fines reproductivo...

¿Sería que Crowley lo necesitaba? No. No debía necesitarlo. Era como comer, él no lo requería... solo lo disfrutaba. Y ahí estaba su respuesta.

Por quinientas libras, ¿Pero por qué Crowley iba a disfrutar hacer eso... justo en ese momento? Y con SU... cuerpo.

Quizás estaba habituado a hacerlo con frecuencia. Él... comía con su cuerpo. Pero era solo una cosa física. Como dormir... pero el mismo comer tenía muchísima más gracia si se hacía en compañía de alguien. Se retuerce un poco en su sitio con eso, imaginándoselo.

Crowley, en su propio cuerpo, acostado en el diván, haciendo ESO. Y él, sentado junto mirándole y comentando cosas. Como cuando comía él. Aprieta los ojos porque eso así no funcionaba.

Por mil libras... ¿cómo funcionaría?

Traga saliva. Podía imaginarse al lado de Crowley... en su cama. Leyendo. Ejem. Mientras Crowley hacia eso y le distraía. No, no, no. No. Podía imaginarse más cerca de él. ¿Abrazándole? O quizás como habían estado en el cine. Crowley encima de él. Mirándole intensamente. Y queriéndole... lo sentía cada vez. Besándole.

Ugh No. No, no, no. Esto... NO. Ya se reñía lo bastante por querer frecuentemente que le besara... era absurdo. No necesitaba que le besara, en lo absoluto, si ya sabía que le quería... y Crowley parecía tenerlo claro también. Todo lo demás... eran cosas humanas.

Aun así, Crowley no... Estaba haciendo eso con él. Estaba haciéndolo solo. de hecho, en un momento que sabía él NO vendría. De hecho, lo hacía seguramente con frecuencia en este cuerpo. Sólo. Y eso, por alguna razón le hacía sentir un poco... confundido. Porque Crowley siempre que quería algo se lo proponía y ESTO en concreto nunca se lo había propuesto. ¡Y EVIDENTEMENTE EL HUBIERA DICHO QUE NO! ¡Si siempre decía que no! Quizás pensaba que no querría o que... hablaría mucho o que no lo haría bien. O que no le interesaba. Como fuera, era algo a lo que no pretendía tentarle

Suspira. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Aaaay... Necesitas hablar con él.

Es muy posible. De hecho sí, pero es... un tema raro.

Sí que lo es... Ni siquiera sabía que decirle

Ya... ya. No debías ver esto.

Igualmente, servirá. Por lo pronto enciende el coche con un chasquido. Al menos ahora se tiene el tema en la cabeza. Y... vas a ver la próxima vez que te vea. Pero ya llegaremos a eso, por lo pronto va a casa de Crowley a... Aburrirse soberanamente. ¿No hay ni un libro? ¿De verdad?

Nop. A lo mejor los manuales de instrucciones de los electrodomésticos. Intactos en sus bolsas de plástico pero mira que GRAAAAANDE es la tele. Y además es que... el minimalismo. No hay nada.

Siii. Es terrible.

Las plantas. La caja fuerte...

Como no va a hacer actos de onanismo, así de ocioso está. Las plantas además no tienen flores.

La mesa... el sofá, la tele y la cama.

Y la puerta giratoria... no la supera. ¿¡Quién tiene una puerta giratoria en una casa?! Nadie. El ángel sigue sin creer que no tenga un libro aquí dentro. De verdad. Va a poner toda la casa de cabeza. Bueno, no. Va a buscar diez minutos... en TODOS lados sin poderse creer que vaya a terminar en diez minutos.

Es que no estás mirando los lugares adecuados.

¡Lugares adecuados! ¿Cuáles pueden ser los lugares adecuados que no sean los obvios?

La nube. Cosa que no vas a encontrar. Pero puedes jugar tú también a... los desnudos y eso.

No creo que sea muy capaz. Pero si... va al cuarto de Crowley. Caminando, desde luego, bastante rectamente ya que está aquí, habiendo olvidado mover las caderas como un gran péndulo. Se sienta en la cama, pensando en si... Crowley hace... eso que ha visto aquí.

Bueno... sí, claro. ¡Pero ni te creas que esto es habitual!

Pues él CREE que es una cosa que debe hacer diario.

Saltamos a... conclusiones así de rápido.

Se echa atrás en la cama, suspirando otra vez y mirando al techo. Maldita sea con Crowley y sus actividades extrañas. Se humedece los labios y con los ojos cerrados susurra un suave... "Angel" al aire y abre los ojos súper grandes con un saltito al oírlo.

—Vale, vale... has sido tú. ¡Si llevas toda la tarde hablando como él! —se lleva las manos a la cara—. _He's a DEMON and you are an ANGEL!_ ¡No debería estar pensando en ninguna de estas cosas!

No, no, claro que no.

¡Pues claro que no! ¡De hecho todo es culpa de Crowley, que estaba haciendo ESO tan RARO!

Pues... No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

Aun así, piensa... que al menos podría VERLE desnudo. Esto es algo que no había hecho la vez pasada. Solo... como curiosidad general. Vamos, no es que no le haya visto CASI desnudo cuando se metió en la bañera pero desde luego había conservado las formas... además estaba un poco nervioso con tanta gente ahí y... vale, más pronto que tarde ya se ha levantado.

Muy bien. Las plantas tiemblan cada vez que te mueves.

Aún no lo nota, sinceramente.

En general lo hacen del modo más discreto posible, es evidente en el ambiente el ESFUERZO que hacen para que parezca que no están ahí, como cuando un profesor hace una pregunta y todos los alumnos evitan la mirada.

Pobrecitas mías. Deja que lo note y se va a pasar media noche apachándolas.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Te ha dicho que NO hagas justo eso!

Vale, vale... quizás no lo haga. Pero es que como vea que tiemblan va a estar sumamente preocupado. Por lo pronto... se quita toda la ropa.

Lleva MUCHA menos que tú.

Calcetines, pantalón, calzoncillos, camisa. Conclusión, acaba por quitarse la ropa considerablemente más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Oh... y el reloj... el reloj. Ama el reloj.

No sé si lleva calzoncillos, pero sí cinturón.

_What?!_

Me parece que estos pantalones quedan mejor sin ellos.

Cielos. ¿O sea se pone o no ropa interior porque unos pantalones QUEDAN MEJOR sin ellos?

Pues claro.

Vale... cinturón. UFF!

Cinturón maravilloso con la cabeza de una serpiente de hebilla.

Cuando se baja el pantalón, hace un... ¡Mil millones de mil truenos! al notar que no trae ropa interior.

¿Mil millones de truenos?

Pues... ¿No les gusta nuestra expresión del Capitan Haddock de hoy? Pueden cambiarla por repámpanos.

—Crowley! —le protesta al aire cubriéndose con las manos. Y es que... habitualmente, él no hace estas cosas. Se agacha... y se mira a sí mismo un poco desde las alturas. Cielos. Claramente le gustaban más sus ojos que sus partes íntimas.

Ah, bueno... no son exactamente para... mirarlas.

Ya. Ya... ya. Aprieta los ojos pensando justo en ello.

Tampoco te creas que se vea tan bien desnudo, siendo tan... largo y delgado.

De hecho va a buscar un espejo, conociéndole debe tener uno enorme por ahí

Seguramente hay unos cuantos.

Se mira a sí mismo... y da la vuelta... y sonríe un poco. Porque se ve EXACTAMENTE... pues como Crowley desnudo. Ni más ni menos.

Cómo iba a verse si no exactamente así. Como como una larga serpiente. Hace un cejas cejas en frente del espejo, y una sonrisa falsa y... cielos. Ugh. Preferiría que estuviera aquí.

Hazte los ojos en blanco a ti mismo y será como si estuviera.

—¿Qué voy a hacer aquí TODA LA NOCHE?

Dormir o ver la tele...

Ver la tele será, si consigue prenderla.

No creo que lo consigas. ¿Vas a ir a ver la tele... desnudo?

Decide que... bueno, quizás Crowley tenga un pijama. Históricamente, los pijamas se guardan debajo de la almohada eso recuerda de las novelas.

De repente... Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi

Crowley levanta las cejas y da vueltas sobre si mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi

Gira sobre si mismo buscando de dónde viene.

De varios sitios, de hecho. La tele, el teléfono, el ordenador, el contestador, el equipo de música, la consola, la tablet... y por algún motivo misterioso, el horno, la nevera y algo indefinido en un armario

—Waaah! Pero qué pasa! Cállateeee!

Un día, cuando llegues al siglo XXI lo sabrás.

Está en el _bloody_ siglo XXI! Intenta acercarse a la fuente de alguno de los horrorosos sonidos.

Aja...

Pero maldita sea, si es todo lo que suena. Vale. Vale. Uno que no quiere infringir las reglas pero... CHASQUIDO.

Todo se detiene.

Va a... tener que llamarle a Aziraphale para preguntarle qué ha sido eso. Ejem... no que estuviera buscando un pretexto. Aunque... no. No. No. No... no. Después de lo que ha visto un rato atrás, NO va a hablar con él así por las buenas. Aprieta los ojos y... vale, vale, sin pijama no sea que todo suene otra vez.

Pero esta casa... es el colmo. O esa uno no puede venir aquí a hacer nada sin que todo pite, suene y te expulse. ¡Ni siquiera siendo Crowley!

Es que no sabes usarla.

¡Pues si nadie le explica, desde luego que no sabe usarla! Además es aburrida como pocas cosas. Va a ponerse a leer los malditos instructivos. Quizás así aprenda ALGO.

En cinco minutos va a volver a pitar todo.

¿¡Así va a pasarse la noche entera?!

Pues... no, espero.

Vamos, que esperan que el bueno de AziraCrowley resuelva el misterio. ¿Quién en este mundo hace que todo, TODO suene cada rato?. Ahora entiende por qué es que no lee. Es imposible leer aquí. Ni siquiera los instructivos. Y mira que leer los instructivos... Nunca creyó que fuera a caer tan bajo.

Puedes leer el champú.

¿El champú? ¿De verdad?

O puedes ir a la calle y... comprar UN LIBRO.

En su librería de confianza que... ¡ESTABA CERRADA PORQUE EL DUEÑO ESTABA HACIENDO GUARRADAS!

Ah... sí, eso. Pero a ti te abriría.

Después de un rato decide que... vale. Vale. Va a servirse una copita de algo.

La casa sigue pitando como salida del mismísimo infierno.

Y a tratar de aclarar el misterio de... Los pitidos. Vale. Otro chasquido.

Paran.

Se va a buscar la estúpida tablet que ha visto por ahí, que parece ser más simple de encender que la maldita televisión.

Debería estar ahí, cuando la abre hay una foto de los dos en un banco en St. James de fondo. Él dice que en plan irónico.

Crowley levanta las cejas con esa foto sin esperárselo y de hecho se queda unos cuantos segundos mirándola un poco embobado. Notando... Ugh, como mira ÉL a Crowley con esa cara de idiota. Sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza. El desparrame en la silla de Crowley. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa foto?

Por lo visto Miguel tiene un instagram... y bueno, Crowley no la sigue, pero sigue a Michael Sheen en twitter porque le parece mono y él retuitea toda esa clase de cosas.

Pues... la foto y un montón de iconitos de colores. Se humedece los labios. No tiene idea de qué picar. ¿El... que parece un teléfono? ¿El de la bolita roja? Quisiera ver las fotos... Lee por ahí, a ver si encuentra alguno que diga fotos.

Lo picotea todo, vamos, como hacen las abuelas. Seguro borra aplicaciones, de esas que son imposibles de borrar y nunca nadie entiende como lo lograron y cambia todo de lugar.

Se toma tres _selfies_. Dos se las manda a tres grupos de Facebook distintos.

Formatea parte del disco.

Descarga un par de decenas de troyanos y virus, uno de ellos ni siquiera existía para esta versión del sistema operativo.

Se suscribe a una _newsletter_ que crochet coreana y a "_Daily courious cat facts_".

Pide por Amazon una tabla de surf y unos esquís.

Adopta a un niño camboyano.

Le manda bastante dinero al príncipe nigeriano.

Di que no dona un riñón, pero si es posible que contrate a una prostituta para la noche.

Y inexplicablemente consigue que la foto de fondo ahora se vea en posición noventa grados a la derecha, tengas como tengas puesta la tablet.

Luego todo vuelve a pitar endemoniadamente. Incluyendo la tablet con un texto que dice "Alarma" y la hora.

Levanta las cejas. Le picotea todo a la pantalla otra vez, pide un taxi mientras tanto... Y al fin abre la alarma y la apaga. Seguro que le pone otra vez _snooze._

Deberías parar con eso.

Igualmente termina por... conseguir apagarlas todas. Menos mal que estos aparatos son tan amigables. Crowley tan conforme y feliz y orgulloso. Mira cómo es que conseguí todo.

¿Todo qué exactamente?

Pues algunas alarmas que ve por ahí

Claro, claro.

O quizás cancele otras cosas. Las citas en la agenda. Cuidado Crowley... vas a lamentar este día los próximos años.


	11. Chapter 11

_Igualmente termina por... conseguir apagarlas todas. Menos mal que estos aparatos son tan amigables. Crowley tan conforme y feliz y orgulloso. Mira cómo es que conseguí todo._

_¿Todo qué exactamente?_

_Pues algunas alarmas que ve por ahí_

_Claro, claro._

_O quizás cancele otras cosas. Las citas en la agenda. Cuidado Crowley... vas a lamentar este día los próximos años._

Mmm... Viendo lo que está haciendo él. Nah. No creo. Ni aun con esas. O sea... ya van cuatro.

¿Cuatro? ¿¡Cuatro veces?! ¿¡En serio?!

Sí. Y esta quinta está siendo sorprendentemente más difícil. Es como si no... Como si ya no.

¡Pues ya no! (¡El infinito escándalo! Vamos...)

Es interesante. No sabía que eso pasaba así. Está siendo esto muy... educativo.

¡Ojalá hubiera sido educativo con tú propio cuerpo! ¡O al menos con el ahí!

¿Cómo iba a aprender cuanto responde el cuerpo de Aziraphale con su propio cuerpo?

Ah... ah. Cielos.

El caso es que después de la quinta, porque es cabezón... ya NO tiene ni ganas y para la respuesta que ha conseguido, no ha valido la pena el esfuerzo.

Seguramente en su cuerpo ahora sentiría un montón de sueño pero... no. Lo que tiene este cuerpo es un montón de antojo de pescado crudo.

Sushiiiiii. Para que te vayas dando cuenta de lo que va a necesitar si haces esto con él.

Todo son aprendizajes. También se conformaría con chocolate, por lo visto. Aunque se niega a mezclarlos por una cuestión de ética.

Puedes hacer un bonito plan que incluya sushi... y chocolate si quieres. Debe tener una nevera por ahí, ¿no?

¿Hay sushi en la nevera? Espera... ¿las neveras sirven para algo más que para el alcohol? ¿Desde cuándo está el cielo encubriéndole esta clase de cosas? ¿Qué otros secretos más quedarán por descubrir allá a fuera?

No creo que haya sushi como tal.

Pues deberías hablar con él un poco a ratos, te sorprendería. Debe haber salmón ahumado en un paquetito.

Vale. Vamos a vestirnos y a ir a cenar como personas civilizadas. Hace gesto de ir a buscar su teléfono para mirar dónde y pone los BLOODY OJOS EN BLANCO.

Regálale uno. Es lo más que puedo ofrecerte.

Aziraphale debe tener un teléfono móvil en algún cajón guardado. Está seguro que lo tiene porque se lo dio él. Era el suyo viejo.

Debe estar ahí usado como pisapapeles

Y no lo iba a tirar porque se lo dio él o porque tenía una foto de unos cachorritos de fondo, cualquiera de las dos versiones es buena.

Quizás lo ocupa de portarretratos si le regalaste una base para que lo cargue.

Chasquea los dedos para meter batería a cualquier cosa que no la tenga y la necesite que haya alrededor, porque está seguro que no la tiene...

Y luego va en busca del teléfono fijo que tiene una... rueda... para... marcar. En serio. Una rueda. De las que dan vueltas. Agradece a Dios que por lo menos no sea un montón de paja y una manta lo que tiene para hacer esto.

Y... maaaaaarca el ÚNICO número de teléfono del mundo que se sabe de memoria sin necesidad de su propio teléfono. Lo marca después de una hora de dar vueltas a la ruedita como imbécil.

¿Qué tiene de maloooo?, ¡venga ya con la ruedita!

Suena dentro del cajón. Bingo.

Ahí lo encuentra, con el mensaje que le mandó hace como cinco días sin leer. Era un pastelito... un emoticono de un pastelito.

Tan mono. Vi un pastelito y me acorde de ti.

No. Él le pidió que le escribiera un mensaje y estaba sentado ahí frente a él, así que le mandó un pastelito. Entra a verlo para que se quede en visto, inclina la cabeza y decide responderse a sí mismo con una copa de _wishkey._

Crowley va a dar un súper salto en su casa... porque no hay cosas que piten por todos lados, ¿verdad?

Este creo que aún lo tiene en el bolsillo. o sea se lo saco, se lo volvió a poner.

¿Los pantalones?

Sí. No va a entender.

Ah, pues... nada. El otro está buscando el mejor lugar de sushi del Soho en google maps. Mientras vuelve a ponerlo todo en su sitio a chasquidos de dedo y luego recuerda que no debería hacer eso. Joder. Ni decir palabrotas. _Bollocks!_

Miguel ya casi estaba sospechando algo... está seguro... Tal vez podría hacer algunas buenas acciones o algo de camino al restaurante.

Varias buenas acciones por favor, querido. Tienes que hacer así como... mil buenas acciones.

Vamos a ver, vamos a ver... buenas acciones... está SÚPER DESENTRENADO de esto.

Una trenza de buenas acciones.

Podría ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle... ¿pero de dónde iba a sacar una anciana que quisiera ir al otro lado de la calle?

Bajar un gato de un árbol... pero para eso también necesitaba un gato. Y obviamente un árbol. Y a poder ser que el gato hubiera llegado ahí por su propio pie si no quería empezar con la cuenta en negativo.

¡No subas al gato para bajarlo!

Está valorando las implicaciones morales de propiciar una buena acción a base de una mala.

Cuando decide conseguirse un look así tipo... mafioso cubano vendedor de droga, todo vestido de lino blanco. Sombrero incluso.

Y salir a la calle... necesita unas gafas de sol también.

Me encanta vestido de mafioso. NUNCA se ha vestido así ¿Y lentes de sol? NO TE PONGAS lentes de sol. ¿Cuándo le has visto con lentes de sol?

Alguien debería decírselo, no se supone que tengas que ser tú en el físico de Aziraphale. ¡Tienes que se Aziraphale!

Esto no es una posesión demoniaca, querido. (Aziraphale además se pregunta cómo es que aún puede caminar después de CAUTRO veces)

(Porque no ha metido nada ahí dentro).

(Me-Meter... wah! ok, no era necesario... Ugh, siempre pregunta sin esperar un trauma de estas dimensiones)

Vale, vale, vale... vuelve a la librería y sale igual... pero con gafas de sol. Y la pajarita. La dichosa pajarita sudada.

No sé por qué considera que la pajarita le baja el tono a tu mafioso-cubano subido _style_.

Porque no se supone que se vista como cubano con la pajarita. Podría atenerse al estilo clásico de... ¿sabes? Vale. Vale... de verdad. Sigue, querido.

Vaaaaaale, vaaaaaaale. Se pone la _bloody_ gabardinaaaaaa.

Gracias.

Mafioso-cubano-vendedor-de-droga-empollón-exhibicionista _style._

¡Como si él no tuviera de por si un atuendo de rock-star-rompe-corazones!

¿Aziraphale? No. Pero es bonito que pienses que sí.

¡No! ¡Habla de Crowley! ¡Y no era un cumplido!

Bueno. El caso aquí es que vamos por _bloody_ pescado muerto.

¿Va a ir al restaurante favorito de Aziraphale?

Va a ir al restaurante favorito de Google maps que puede ser el mismo o no.

Bueno. Puede que le encuentre ahí o no. De hecho quizás esté ahí dentro y pueda elegir si entra ahí o no. Vamos a permitirle el libre albedrío. Porque es que Crowley... en serio se está picando los ojos en su casa y está SEGURO de que... bueno, ehm... Aziraphale no va a ir por sushi, si no le gusta.

Necesitas... aprender a usar los aparatos electrónicos, _angel, really._

¿Por? ¿Hubiera encontrado otro sitio de sushi cerca de casa de Crowley?

No, te hubieras podido entretener. Bueno, no nos lieis que estábamos con las buenas acciones.

Ahh... que desgracia. Sí, pero anda, sigan haciendo buenas acciones.

Ahem.

Quizás ha llevado ahí el iPad para verla, ¿eh? O para que alguien le explique, pero sigue, sigue... Baja al gato del árbol. Te vemos aquí.

No va a bajar el gato del árbol. De hecho es increíble lo poco concurridos que están los árboles de Londres. Especialmente de gatos. No va a estarse esperando bajo la lluvia a que un gato idiota haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Uno nunca sabe... pero entonces, ¿qué hermosa acción va a hacer?

¿¡Quién sabe!? ¡Nadie necesita nada!

Ahora resulta que no PUEDES hacer buenas acciones.

¡No es que no pueda, es que nadie necesita nada!

Ya, ya, ya... es cuestión de demanda hacer buenas obras, no hay una sola basurita en el suelo que recoger.

No. Es cuestión de perspectiva. O sea, mira esta rata corriendo a meterse en una alcantarilla de agua corriente. Podría llevas enfermedades y envenenar a media ciudad. Matarla podría ser una buena acción. Pero desde el punto de vista de la rata eso seguramente es de ser un hijo de puta sin corazón.

Recoger basura del suelo, inspirar a un borracho para que vuelva a casa y cambie su vida.

Pues... sí, eso parecerían buenas acciones a priori, pero digamos que desaparece toda la basura del Soho. Toda la basura de Londres... y entonces todos los limpiadores y basureros se irían a la calle. Familias desestructuradas, niños que no pueden ir al colegio, desahucios... además, no es como que Aziraphale se dedicara a ir por la calle desapareciendo basura y... en algo tenía que parecérsele.

En cuanto al borracho... pues podría quitarle la borrachera, claro, pero como podía saber él que esta era una conducta habitual y no una celebración, tal vez solo le había pasado algo bueno al hombre... o quizás se la quitaba y entonces convencía a su mujer de que no era un borracho y ella no se divorciaba de él hasta que a la próxima llegaba a casa a violarla y matarla.

Además, a veces pasaba... justamente eso. Que por naturaleza cualquier acción que intentara emprender acababa por definición desencadenando una serie de desafortunadas consecuencias que desembocaban en un problema peor. Muchas veces hasta creando inconvenientes para sí mismo.

Seguramente a Aziraphale le pasaba lo contrario, reflexiona mientras mira por el teléfono, podría desencadenar una serie de dichas en general solamente con tomar una pequeña decisión. Seguramente en su caso, recoger la basura no solo haría que la ciudad fuera más limpia y bonita, haría que los basureros pudieran irse a casa pronto a cenar con sus familias y a asistir a los cumpleaños de sus hijos... y seguramente el borracho se rehabilitaría aprendiendo al fin como el alcohol estaba destrozando su vida familiar y... a causa de ello había perdido su trabajo, pero ahora se iba a poner a estudiar y a recuperarlo o algo parecido.

Te estamos viendo intentando escaquearte de hacer algo bueno solo para evitar el

Efecto mariposa... además, con un buen argumento. Ugh! Valeeee

Como... esto. Espera un momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora en Twitter? Todo el mundo estaba subiendo videos de la cruz de la catedral de St. Paul girándose como si a Jesucristo le hubiera dado de repente por hacer ejercicios en los anillos.

Y todo el mundo lo estaba achacando a una señal divina de que debían incrementar su fe. ¿Por qué todo el mundo consideraba que si Dios iba a mandar una señal de paz y amor iba a ser haciendo girar la cruz como una brújula sobre un imán?

Nooooo!

Aziraphale parpadea un par de veces sin entender qué le pasaba al mundo y suspira. Esto sería más fácil con el gato. No había forma de estropear un gato bajado de un árbol.

Salvo que el dueño resultara ser un maltratador de animales y el gato estuviera huyendo...

Seguro tú nunca te toparás con uno de todos modos.

En fin, ¿dónde está este maldito lugar de chinos? Da una vuelta sobre sí mismo porque ya debería haber llegado. Mira por la ventana a ver qué está comiendo la gente, ¿debe ser esto?

Le has visto antes... palitos, arroz, lonchas de pescado gelatinoso encima. Crowley está ahí haciendo un esfuerzo sobre angelical por estar desparramado en el asiento y por ver ALGO con las gafas de sol a esta hora. Antes hasta se ha comido ya una servilleta pensando que era una bolita de arroz.

El problema es que Aziraphale no... se reconoce porque es como el último lugar del mundo al que iría él mismo... solo. Y además no está pensando en que ese tío tan guay de las gafas de sol es Aziraphale, primero porque está programado sensorialmente para buscar rizos rubios y ropa blanca para asociarla con él y segundo porque no está pensando en que bueno, se va a ver como él.

Y es tan idiota de entrar igual y que lo sienten... espalda con espalda con la mesa de Crowley.

Entra y siéntate en otra mesa pues... ahora que quieres hacerlo todo solo.

Exacto.

_Lovely._

Mientras mira el teléfono y él si se desparrama como es debido.

¡No te desparrames! ¡Con lo que le está costando a él!

No está pensando. Ese es el problema, aunque no es que cuando lo hace esto le salga mucho mejor... le da un golpe con la silla a Crowley en la espalda al hacerlo, pide disculpas y entonces recuerda de sentarse derechito.

Crowley, que sinceramente está esperando CUALQUIER pretexto para hablar con QUIEN SEA, se gira un poco para ver si esto sirve para hacer conversación.

—Es pequeño este lugar, verd...

Aunque Aziraphale sigue con el teléfono. En serio. Más memes sobre cruces giratorias y menos oraciones. Esto es estú... sale de su pensamiento girándose y ahora sí reconociendo la voz y... el cuerpo.

—Oh... fuck.

El... sonrojo de Crowley. Seguido del absoluto azoro. Y un fruncimiento de ceño infinito. Abre la boca para decir algo y se queda así unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que la cierra y se gira a su mesa.

Aziraphale se vuelve adelante también, en tensión, fingiendo que no le conoce de nada... que ni siquiera le ha visto, vamos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _angel_? —murmura mirando el teléfono—. No se supone que...

—¿Yo? ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? —sisea mirando los restos de la comida en su plato.

—Tu cuerpo tiene hambre, ¿no es esto lo que tú haces todo el tiempo? —protesta.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que hago todo el tiempo? —suena tan irritado y enfadado que hasta parecería Crowley de verdad.

Aziraphale se gira un poco y luego se vuelve adelante otra vez.

—Se supone que tengo que actuar como tú. ¿Ya tienes el agua?

—Desde luego que ya tengo el agua. A diferencia de tú yo he estado haciendo c-cosas u-útiles.

—De todos modos no tenías que venir aquí. ¿A qué iba a venir yo aquí? —ojos en blanco.

—No hay NADA que hacer en tu _b-bloody_ casa... horrible que chilla cada dos por tres.

Aziraphale parpadea varias veces.

—Hay como cinco centros de entretenimiento en mi casa, _angel._ Con acceso ilimitado a prácticamente cualquier modalidad de entretenimiento imaginable.

—¡No tienes nada que comer y asumí que definitivamente NO vendrías aquí hoy! ¿¡Cuáles centros de entretenimiento ilimitado?! —se gira a mirarle... se sonroja y se da la vuelta otra vez.

—Pues no hubiera venido si no tuvieras hambre todo el tiempo. La tele, la cadena de música, el ordenador, la tablet, la consola...

—¡Es IMPOSIBLE encender la tele! Y todo chilla endemoniadamente cada diez minutos.

—No tiene nada de imposible, es una _Bang & Olufsen_ completamente normal.

—Nada en tu casa es remotamente normal. Ni tú, vamos.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que chilla?

—Aparentemente todo lo que puede chillar.

Aziraphale le mira un poco por encima del hombro sin entender eso.

—Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi! —Crowley imita el sonido muy tenso, mirando adelante.

—¡Ah! Es la alarma de Las chicas de... ehm... de un programa que veo —carraspea volviéndose adelante y cambiando la posición en el asiento—. Ojalá lo compre ya alguien y lo pongan en _streaming_... —protesta.

Crowley se gira a mirarle ahora y es que es tan mono y dulce que le hace sonreír un poco.

—No necesitas quedarte sordo para ver un programa.

—No me quedo sordo. Solo hay que parar la alarma. Pero a veces me quedo dormido y...

—Claramente eso debe despertarte —le mira... y se sonroja, girándose otra vez.

—Exacto —sonríe jugando con los palillos de madera.

—No tienes un solo libro.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios y se revuelve porque sí los tiene, pero no los has encontrado.

—Claro que no, ¿para qué?

—¡Yo te he regalado libros!

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—¡Pues no voy a regalarte más!

—¡Menos mal!

—¡Ni libros ni nada!

Se acerca el camarero a la mesa de Aziraphale a ver qué va a tomar y al ver qué están hablando les propone que si quieren sentarse juntos.

—¡No! No queremos. No le conozco. Nunca le he visto. ¡Solo me ha golpeado la silla! —chilla Crowley.

Aziraphale hace una sonrisa falsa. Y es que le da igual lo qué comer, solo quiere... que se le pase el hambre, mira la carta porque además las palabras en japonés no ayudan.

—Un sashimi.

—Un... Sasshsmis —repite con un par de eses más de las necesarias por los nervios y mira a Crowley de reojo a ver si tiene que pedir algo más.

—Camarones tempura. Y una botellita de sake. Del seco.

—Camarones en temperatura y una botellita de saqué seco.

El camarero parpadea un poco y lo apunta.

—Me alegra que esté probando cosas diferentes a lo habitual, Aziraphale-san —asegura sonriéndole.

—Ese soy yo. Un aventurero nato —le devuelve la carta. Crowley se sonroja un poco con ese comentario y el camarero se va, claro.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —susurra el demonio cuando se va.

—¿Qué tonterías? ¡Solo he dicho lo que tú!

—¿Un aventurero nato? —le mira de reojo otra vez.

—Por lo visto, estoy siendo innovador hoy.

—Vengo aquí los jueves, no los miércoles.

—Vaya... qué revolución.

Crowley bufa un poco exasperado y Aziraphale se ríe un poco.

—Bueno y... ¿qué has hecho e-esta tarde? —pregunta el demonio sonrojándose considerablemente y girándose a su mesa del todo.

—Nada... ya sabes... estaba en la librería. Tú si que no tienes nada interesante ahí, así que abrí una botella de vino y ¡Oh! vino la... —hace gestos con las manos para indicar como lleva recogido el pelo—. Que es morena. _Comosellame_.

—_Michael?! W-What?_

—A reñirte. Estuve hablando con ella —hace una sonrisita nerviosa porque aún no está seguro de haber sido del todo convincente.

—¡Cielos! ¿Y qué ha dicho?

—Pues... lo que dijimos, que habían pasado ya unos días y que aún no... Habías hecho nada.

—Oh, ¡Cáspita! ¿Se dio cuenta?

—De... —hace un gesto con los dedos para ilustrar el cambio uno con el otro.

—¡Sí!

—No... No creo, vamos. Soy extremadamente convincente con mi pequeña parte de _nice person._

—Y también tienes una bocota.

—Creo que me habría dado cuenta si se hubiera dado cuenta —responde carraspeando porque... sí que la tiene.

—Eso espero. ¿Qué te dijo además de eso?

—Bueno... varias cosas, de hecho —sonríe de ladito.

—¿¡Qué cosas?! —Crowley se gira completamente hacia él.

—Que... —Aziraphale no, sigue hacia adelante.

—Ajá?

—Le dije que habías descartado los exorcismos, porque menos iba a funcionar si no funcionaba el agua bendita.

—Ajá...

—Y le dije que... planeabas intentar ganarte mi confianza para sonsacarme cual era mi punto débil ahora entonces.

—Ay... ajá.

—¿Ay? —le mira de reojo.

—¿Le... pareció razonable?

—Dijo que... —mira lo que hace a ver si está comiendo y de hecho le traen la comida a él.

Con que quieres que se atragante... Está bebiendo sus últimos tragos.

Nah, solo un poco.

—Estás enamorado de mi —sentencia y Crowley se atraganta.

—_Wh... cof-cof... what?!_

—Pues... prácticamente con estas mismas palabras.

—Yo no te... cof-cof-cof... yo no! ¿¡Cómo pudo Michael decirte eso?! —sigue tosiendo un poco, la verdad. Pero se gira a su mesa otra vez.

—Oye, ¡esto está bueno! —sonríe Aziraphale comiéndose el sushi que le apetecía mucho como si Crowley no estuviera montando un drama.

Vamos, le das dos segundos para destraumarse porque Michael le ha dicho... no que no lo sepa, pero una cosa es que lo sepa porque lo sabe y otra es que MICHAEL se lo diga.

Nah, es que está disfrutando de su perplejidad y todo eso fingiendo que no le interesa.

—Por lo visto es tremendamente obvio para todo el mundo... —comenta el ángel.

—N-No es para nada... E-Esto... —suelta el aire, cruzando los brazos y odiando a Michael y a todo el cielo... y sintiéndose culpable por ello, sinceramente. Pero es que, por el amor de dios... habitualmente trataba de NO pensar en Crowley estando cerca de ellos, pero últimamente... parecía imposible.

Aziraphale se gira a mirarle, está todo sonrojado.

—¿Qué le has respondido a eso? —pregunta el demonio y el ángel sonríe.

—Que... no, claro. Es lo que tú siempre dices.

Crowley suspira. Aziraphale le mira de reojo y frunce un poco el ceño.

—_Thank you..._ —susurra el demonio un poco desganado.

—¿Qué pasa?

_—I'm sorry, Crowley._ Todo esto...

—¿Qué?

—Pues seguramente todo este asunto de matarnos el uno al otro tiene mucho que ver con... este asunto.

—Bueno, tiene que ver porque nunca hubiéramos logrado burlar la muerte si no —ojos en blanco.

—¿¡Si... ellos no creyeran que yo estoy e-ehm... bueno, eso...?! —le mira de reojo.

—¿Eh?

—Te refieres a que si ellos no creyeran que yo... ehm... e-estoy... lo que has dicho, ¡que no estoy! ¿Crees que no hubiéramos burlado la muerte?

—Si no fuéramos amigos. Nunca nos hubiéramos cambiado, así que nos hubieran matado.

Crowley le mira intensamente porque una cosa es ser amigos, y otra muy diferente es estar E NA MO RA DO de él.

—Vaaaaale, vale... amigos. Por conveniencia.

—Colegas. Vecinos. Simples conocidos. Lejanos. De hecho apenas si se tu nombre —ojos en blanco. No te preocupes, ya vendrá Miguel a burlarse de que le has dicho que Crowley te quiere de vuelta y fliparás.

—Personas a las que les gusta hacer las cosas solas, eso es —el pasivo agresivo... en acción

—A ti no. Cinco minutos a solas y por lo visto tienes que ir al maldito restaurante... Por lo menos podemos cambiar de nuevo ahora...

—Tú buscas estar a solas, por lo que veo... —sigue en el pasivo agresivo—. Ya... sí, cambiemos.

—¿Que lo busco? —le mira de reojo y tira hacia atrás la mano que tiene más escondida para tomar la suya.

Crowley se la aprieta un poco y Aziraphale le mira de reojo porque era para hacer el cambio.

Ya, ya... eso pensamos todos pero ahí está tan feliz. Hasta le hace un cariñito.

Aziraphale sonríe un poco y se lo devuelve porque parecía súper enfadado hace nada. Lo estaba hasta que le tomaste la mano.

Crowley vacila, volviendo a pensar en lo que ha visto hace un rato... y se humedece los labios para preguntarle. Pero ni siquiera sabe qué preguntarle.

Aziraphale espera a que empiece el cambio, porque ahora le parece un poco anticlimático hacerlo él.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Vamos... vamos a hacer el cambio y luego te explico un par de cosas.

—Vale... —responde no muy seguro. El demonio le aprieta la mano y... ahí va, el cambio de nuevo.

Crowley sacude la cabeza y mueve los hombros una vez en su sitio.

Aziraphale se sienta bien del todo, irguiendo la espalda mueve el cuello un poco y... la verdad, muuuuuuy discretamente se toca la entrepierna para ver si todo sigue en su sitio.

Lo está... lo está. No te lo ha roto. Puede que esté más sensible eso sí.

Se sonroja un poco otra vez ahora que está aquí porque... cielos. Crowley ha hecho cosas RARAS con su cuerpo... (Sin él, vuelve a pensar)

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunta un poco sorprendido.

—Eh... no tanto, venga, solo un par de copas.

—Ya veo, ya veo.

—Tu amiga, que es insoportable.

—No es mi amiga —asegura abriendo y cerrando un poco la boca y moviendo la cabeza y las manos aún—. Bueno...

—¡No me digas! Esa sí que no me la esperaba, aunque con lo fácil que me fue a mi conseguir el título...

—Dudo mucho que tú te hayas hecho más su amigo... —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no? Por lo visto se me da bien enamorar ángeles.

Aziraphale abre la boca y levanta las cejas.

—¡Crowley!

—No lo he dicho yo —levanta las manos en señal de inocencia, sonriendo—. Y no grites así mi nombre que como alguien sepa que estamos aquí vamos a tener que empezar una pelea a muerte.

—¡Vale, vale! —sisea otra vez, apretando los ojos—. Fui a la catedral por tu agua bendita.

—¿A la catedral?

—Sí. A _St. Paul._

—Oh... eso explica muchas cosas —sonríe de lado pensando en la cruz giratoria, tomando un poco de lo que fuera que estuviera bebiendo.

Sake.

Vale, está bien... aunque levanta las cejas porque luego se queja de las bebidas fuertes.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Qué has hecho con mi teléfono? —pregunta buscándolo.

—Ahh... nada.

—Me refiero a que dónde lo has puesto.

—Debe estar en el pantalón. ¿No? No lo he sacado de ahí. Ohhhh... quizás esté en tu sala —se muerde el labio.

—¿Es en serio? —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Déjame el tuyo.

—¿El mío? Oh_, dear_... no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar el mío. Debe estar en la librería.

—Está en el bolsillo del pantalón de tu nalga izquierda.

—_Really?_ —levanta las cejas y ahí se va a buscarlo—. Vaya... mira. ¡Si hasta enciende y todo!

—Sí. Entra a Twitter.

Aziraphale se lo da y Crowley pone los ojos en blanco pero lo toma, el camarero viene a traer otro plato y parpadea al notar que se han cambiado de sitio y están medio girados el uno hacia el otro pero NO han querido ocupar una mesa.

—Aziraphale-san, de verdad le pediría que usted y su amigo se sentaran juntos. Tenemos personas esperando fuera.

—No es mi amigo. ¡Ni siquiera le conozco! —mira a Crowley de reojo—. Pero si nos sienta en una mesa más adentro, puede que nos veamos obligados...

—A confraternizar —acaba la frase Crowley. Ya. Superemos ese asunto.

—Está bien, tengo un reservado que ya pagando... si no les importa moverse a ahí...

—Perfecto —La SONRISA de Aziraphale.

El camarero asiente pensando que así libera dos mesas. Ya sabía que accedería, usualmente el señor Fell es muy amable. Aunque era la primera vez que le veía con un amigo que no fuera de papel.

—Mira, lee —Crowley le pasa el twitter con el _hastag_ que ya es _trending topic_ en Londres _#SpinningCross_

—Le sigo. El... Mr. Longstockings vendrá ahora.

Toma el teléfono y sigue al camarero... levantando las cejas.

—Ohhh... yo... ¡pero no era un milagro así!

—Pues está causando furor. Espero que no te viera nadie —responde Crowley siguiéndole igual sin hacer caso.

—Ehh... bueno...

El camarero les muestra el reservado japonés tradicional tras el millón de biombos de papel con una mesa baja y cojines.

—Oh, qué bonito. ¿¡Cómo es que no me había ofrecido este lugar antes?!

—Es para al menos dos personas.

Crowley carraspea escondiendo la risa con esa respuesta.

—Oh... pues vale —arruga la boca, entrando y sentándose.

Ahí va Crowley detrás mirando los cojines tan ordenaditos y a Aziraphale sentándose tan rectito en el suelo.

—Hubiéramos comido aquí... tráiganos otra botellita de Sake, por favor, Mr. Hennant —le sonríe.

El demonio se sienta a su lado y nada más pone el culo en el suelo empieza a moverse porque NO. Si ya le cuestan las sillas... estira las piernas. Las recoge. Las pone de lado. Toma los cojines y los pone del otro lado, apoyándose en ellos. Se yergue.

El camarero asiente y se va a por ella. Aziraphale le mira y sonríe de lado.

—Es cómodo esto, ¿no?

—_Shut up._ Debe estar puto consagrado —protesta probando tres posturas más. Aziraphale se ríe.

—Siéntate en un cojín.

—Ya estoy en un cojín —le mira.

—No parece... mira, pon las piernas así —se acerca un poco a él, y le pone una mano en la pierna—. Dóblalas hacia atrás, con el cojín abajo de ti. Recárgate en ellas... y endereza la espalda.

—Mmmm... mejor échate para allá.

—¿Eh?

—Para allá —hace gesto con las manos para que se separe.

Aziraphale frunce un poco el ceño y se separa BASTANTE. Sonrojándose un poco.

Crowley sonríe, acomoda los cojines y se estira sobre ellos con la cabeza en las piernas de Aziraphale, estirando las suyas un poco.

—Tú eres el cojín más blandito.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco más otra vez, aunque... le pone casi de inmediato una mano en el pelo por un segundo.

—¿Me estás llamando gordito? —pregunta sonriendo de lado

—Sí. Exacto. Ahora oféndete pero no te muevas —cierra los ojos.

—Como si tus huesos no se enterraran —Ojos en blanco.

—Ña ña ña ña ña —no se mueve.

—Hmm... Hay una... cosa

—Mjm?

—Estaba yo muy convencido de mi personificación del peor Crowley...

—Y has acabado aumentando la fe de todo Londres. Vas a tener que devolvérmela esta. Por el equilibrio.

—Ya, ya... ya veremos —aprieta los ojos—. Pero, ehm... salí y de ahí. Por cierto, tu coche es desquiciante cuando quiere...

—No me digas...

—No son necesarios esos niveles de sarcasmo_, dear._

—Pues es que parece que crees que solo se ensaña contigo.

—Pensaría yo que tú tienes más control... como con tu casa.

—¿Qué demonios te ha hecho mi casa? Solo es un apartamento.

—¡Ser incomprensible!

—No tiene nada incomprensible

—Quizás un día... bueno... no sé. Quizás un día lo comprenda —cambia de idea, aclarándose la garganta—. Saliendo de la catedral...

—Si te pararas a ESCUCHAR cinco _bloody_ minutos no tendrías ningún problema, no te hagas el idiota ahora.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo, Crowley se gira a un lado y al otro todo el tiempo, pero sin apartarse de encima suyo y vuelve el camarero con el sake.

—Es que sí que te escucho, pero son muchas instrucciones complicadas. ¡Al menos pude usar la tablet! —mira al camarero y se tensa un poquito porque... bueno, Crowley está DEMASIADO encima suyo.

El camarero lo deja pensando que desde luego... si algo no son es amigos. Pero que no se conocen AUN MENOS.

—Qué miedo...

—Venga ya, como si tú no hicieras exactamente lo mismo cuando te explico por qué no debes terminar las frases en inglés con una preposición. ¡Las sigues usando!

—¡No vas a comparar esto con la gramática que ni sentido tiene!

—Es exactamente lo mismo. _Thank you_ —le sonríe un poquito al hombre del Sake, esperando que se vaya rápido, él hace un gesto de cabeza y se va. Aziraphale se relaja cuando sale, sinceramente.

—No tiene absolutamente nada que ver —sigue protestando Crowley que no sé si se ha enterado que ha entrado alguien.

—Tiene todo que ver, pero vaaaale, vale. El punto aquí es que saliendo de la catedral... —insiste, un poquito incómodo con este tema—. He... pesnado en venir a... contarte

—¿A contarme? ¿Qué has hecho con el agua bendita, por cierto?

—Está en tu casa. Dentro de una botella de la policía. Dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Sin termo de tartán esta vez? —pucherito fingido asintiendo.

—Por favor TEN CUIDADO. LA sequé todo lo que pude y... —le mira de reojo—. Yes. Tuve que improvisar. De manera un poco... poco ortodoxa. Pero creo que tu improvisarías más o menos de esa manera.

Crowley le mira desde ahí abajo porque eso suena a que él más o menos se mete a las situaciones con un semiplan y mucha fe y... maldita sea con lo bien que lo conoce.

—Un encuentro con un policía... culpa del coche estacionado ahí, a media calle. Desde luego me parece mucho más simple estacionarse en donde sí se puede, que lo sepas.

—Claro, claro, las primeras veces es fácil pensarlo.

—Así que tú lo pensaste alguna vez...

—¡No!

—¡Ha! —sonríe de lado.

—Las primeras veces que yo tuve que aparcar ni había código de circulación...

—Las primeras veces que aparcaste cuando ya había. ¡Estuviste tentado a aparcar dond SÍ era!

Ojos en blanco y se levanta un poco porque quiere alcohol. Y lo ha olido. Sabe que está ahí. Aziraphale hace así un movimiento de impedirlo... que detiene a medio camino. Ejem.

—¿Qué?

—N-Nada —atrapado. ¡QUIERES que esté ahí acostado sobre tu pierna!—. Voy a pedir un postre... lo que quiero decirte es que fuimos con muchos trabajos hacia Soho.

—¿Y? —se sirve alcohol en un vasito antes de volver a tumbarse, escuchándole.

—Y llegamos a Soho —le vuelve a hacer un semicariñito en el pelo. Muy sutil. Esta vez Crowley sí se entera pero no va a protestar por ello, desde luego.

—No deberías haber venido al Soho...

Aziraphale se detiene. Se DETIENE. Crowley se toma su sake a sorbitos.

—Ohh

—¿Eh? —le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Así que en verdad no querías que fuera al Soho.

—Pues... otra vez, si llegan a vernos... Ni siquiera sé bien del todo cómo voy a supuestamente atacarte.

—No, no. Querías estar solo, sin mí.

—¿Eh? —Vuelve a mirarle. Se le ve... nerviosito. Pone su sonrisa de agobio—. ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer estar solo?

Se le ve... nerviosito. Pone su sonrisa de agobio.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a querer estar solo?

—Eso es justo lo que me pregunto yo.

—Tiene que ver con el asunto de... matarnos

—No.

—¿Cómo qué no?

Aziraphale le mira otra vez. Y es que la única otra explicación plausible era que simplemente él hacía esto diario. Cómo comer. Y tal

Como había hecho él, que había salido a comer sin preguntarle, el había hecho eso...

—Ohh...

—¿Qué? ¡No estoy entendiendo nada!

—Bueno, ya podías haberme dicho que te gustaba hacer... eso.

—No me gusta —ojos en blanco—. O sea, a ratos sí, pero tampoco es...

El ángel se sonroja más porque acaba de notar que una muy pequeña parte de su cerebro se había hecho a la idea de esto a modo muy humano, entre dos personas, siendo una forma obvia de mostrar afecto y amor... como los humanos. Y quizás había deseado un poquiiiiito... esa cercanía con Crowley. Y Crowley, no estaba pensando en ello así.

—O sea, tampoco es lo que haría todo el tiempo. Tú eres peor que yo en eso.

—¿Q-Qué? —es que se tensa lo bastante como para echarse atrás y dejar de hacerle de almohada—. ¡Yo no hago eso!

Se cae contra el suelo dándose en la cabeza, apretando los ojos.

—¡Ni siquiera había pensado en ello! Estaba del todo fuera de mis ideas y deseos. ¡Ha sido tu culpa!

—¿Qué? —se soba la cabeza donde se ha golpeado y se incorpora.

—Solo podrías haberme avisado —replica intentando... racionalizar esto

—Pero si ya lo sabías —frunce el ceño sin entender.

—¿Cómo iba yo a saber que te gustaba... eso? No me habías hablado de ello. ¿Lo... lo haces a menudo con humanos también? Cielos... ¿es parte de tu descripción de puesto dentro del asunto de tentarles? —nótese que no tiene idea de cómo sentirse respecto a esto... otra vez.

—¿Qué? —parpadea—. Estoy hablando de quedarme solo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No estamos hablando de eso!

—No sé de lo que hablas tú...

—Pero... —parpadea—. Ugh! Olvídalo —gira la cara, sonrojado, incómodo y con nuevas ideas raras en la cabeza.

—No voy a olvidarlo, mira cómo estás. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Te vi hoy haciendo algo que no... Sabía que... que no...

Crowley parpadea una vez... y luego otra... y luego otra.

—¿Q-Qué? —casi no le sale la voz.


	12. Chapter 12

_—Te vi hoy haciendo algo que no... Sabía que... que no..._

_Crowley parpadea una vez... y luego otra... y luego otra._

_—¿Q-Qué? —casi no le sale la voz._

—Y s-si bien yo vine aquí a comer sin preguntarte... b-bueno... —se revuelve.

Pero... no podía haberle visto, o sea, no se encontraron hasta ahora en el restaurante. ¿Pasó por la _bloody_ librería antes de venir? _BLOODY HELL!_ Pero estaba todo bien cerrado y porqué hacia esas cosas, si estaba claro que si le veían ahí tendría que atacar la _bloody... Wait!_ Y NO ENTRÓ? pero... _BLOODY HELL!_

Todas las ideas se le vierten a la mente a la vez arremolinándose y casi sin poder separar unas de otras.

¿¡Querías que entrara y te ayudara?!

¡Eso habría estado bien!

¡No funciona necesariamente así! Le mira tener toda esa complicada línea de pensamiento.

¡Pero podría! Se pasa una mano por el pelo... le mira... y la verdad, se sonroja.

No vas ahora a culparle por no entrar después del SHOCK que implicó descubrirlo.

¡Sí que va! ¡Sí que va!

¡Pues no debería!

—A-Al menos podrías haberme... —la pausa. Invitado, lo que quiere decir es invitado.

Gira la cara súper incómodo y le mira de reojo con eso, pero no lo dice. Además, ¿¡cómo te iba a invitar si ni un beso le has dado?!

¡Pues lo mismo dice él! Ni un beso le has dado y ya estás haciendo cosas... esas cosas con su cuerpo. Aziraphale se aclara la garganta.

¡No se suponía que él tenía que saberlo!

Pues eso lo hace aún peor.

Oh, ¡ahora no hagas drama tú!

—I-Igualmente creo que tu intención no era... que... yo lo supiera nunca así que... —agrega volviendo a notarlo.

—Solo estaba... probando —Ya, claro, probando. Cuatro veces. Aziraphale le mira con eso y frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Probando?

—Pues si tú... o sea, solo era curiosidad. Y estaba claro que tú no ibas a intentarlo..

El ángel le mira fijamente unos cuantos segundos. Él no le mira. Está muy interesado en la botella de sake, hasta la toma para mirar la etiqueta.

—Tenías... curiosidad. Y esperaste al único momento...

—¿A caso había otra opción? Y no es que propiamente estuviera yo... esperando.

—¡Podrías haber hablado de esto conmigo!

Crowley inclina la cabeza y le mira con cara de "sí, claro y podría haber dejado que me atropellaran también, pero los resultados hubiera sido parecidos." Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y qué habrías dicho?

—¡Esa pregunta no es justa!

—Lo que viene ilustrando mi punto...

—¿Qué me hubieras preguntado exactamente, Crowley? ¿Puedo hacer... esto mientras no estás? ¿Puedo... hacer esto contigo? —hace una pausa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que qué?

—¿Crees que si hubiera pensado que podía... preguntarte iba a querer hacerlo a solas?

_Boom._

—Estamos pasando de... comer en el Ritz y... y... —traga saliva y cierra los ojos—. Que me abraces en e-el coche. Y no debería de pasar, pero pasa y...

Crowley aprieta los ojos.

—No se si en las cosas que ves en el cine sea así pero usualmente los humanos primero... —Hace una pausa otra vez, mirándole

—Ugh. No me sermonees con eso.

—¿Sabes a que me refiero? —pregunta intentando mirarle a los ojos, acercándosele un poco.

—Mira, vamos a... olvidarnos de esto —le mira de reojo.

—O-Oh... oh. Vale.

—¿No? —le mira, inseguro y se humedece los labios.

—Sería... lo más sensato —eso es todo menos un si, vale, vamos a olvidarnos de esto

El demonio le mira, incorporado ahora y medio hecho bolita.

—Pero nunca... desde cuando haces lo más sensato, ¿tú?

—Aparentemente... —suelta las piernas y gatea hacia él.

Aziraphale le mira hacer abriendo un poco más los ojos de lo que debería, pero sin moverse.

—Mmm? —hace un minisonidito.

Crowley se quita las gafas dejándolas en la mesa y le mira fijamente a los ojos.

Esto sin gafas es considerablemente mejor. Se humedece los labios, visiblemente nervioso, no va a decir que no.

Se acerca más, obligándole a tumbarse un poco, gateándole por encima.

—C-Crowley... —susurra medio en protesta, pero no se lo impide, ni le quita, ni le empuja, ni le deja de mirar a los ojos.

Las intenciones son claras, créeme, tiene los labios entreabiertos y va directo a donde tiene que ir.

—Aziraphale-san... va a querer a-a... oh...

Crowley se detiene, apretando los ojos. Aziraphale... le empuja un poco intentando salir de debajo de él.

El demonio se echa para atrás bufando con los ojos cerrados apretando los dientes y haciendo drama. Apoyado en la espalda en la pared en postura dramática.

—Ehh... ahm... —es que Aziraphale hasta se pone de pie. Sonríe. Se ríe un poquito... nervioso—. Ehm... Postre. I-Íbamos a tomar... bueno. Ehm... café. O... O no.

—Ehm... d-disculpe la interrupción. Yo... ehm...

Crowley sigue ahí, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados. Medio se ríe y todo. Dejando que Aziraphale lidie con el camarero.

—Dos... tartas de crepes de matcha y dos cafés —hace una pausa —. Y un whiskey.

Bueno, por lo menos parece que van a estar aquí un rato más... estuvo a PUNTO de pedir la cuenta y salir corriendo.

Crowley no se atreve a abrir los ojos con el camarero ahí porque... bueno, a Aziraphale le gusta mucho este sitio y solo falta que no le dejen volver a entrar.

El camarero le mira... mira a Crowley. Hace cierta carita y al salir... deja la puerta abierta.

Ojos en blanco. Aunque menos aún se va a enterar que sale, entonces...

Aziraphale se tapa la cara con las manos... lo que acaba de pasar. Y lo que acaba de NO pasar. Esta vez sí que iba a BESARLE. Casi se le doblan las piernas solo con la idea.

Pues nada, ahí están los dos... ojos cerrados. Crowley está medio muerto de risa por lo absurdo y ridículo y frustrante de todo esto y por los nervios. Se pasa una mano por el pelo esperando que Aziraphale diga algo.

—E-Ehm... —se recarga en la pared para no caerse.

Vamos, que ahora seguro le iba a creer que esto era solo pura curiosidad científica. "Veras, Aziraphale, estoy intentando escribir un libro sobre ángeles porque la gente necesita saber si podéis o no tomar Ibuprofeno y cada cuanto tiene uno que regaros... y solo pensé que este era otro dato importante que se podía aportar al estudio... como un... anexo quizás"

No, claro que se iba a creer eso. Por supuesto... suspira. "Veras, Aziraphale, estoy intentando hacer una película documental sobre ángeles porque la gente necesita saber si podéis o no tomar Ibuprofeno y cada cuanto tiene uno que regaros... y solo pensé que este era otro dato importante que se podía aportar al estudio... como un... anexo quizás". Ahora. Ahora sí. Infalible.

Es que Crowley está medio con un ataque de pánico pero no crean que Aziraphale está en el mar de la tranquilidad.

—¿C-Crowley? —pregunta aún con los ojos tapados, solo para ver si no se ha ido. El nombrado abre un ojo para mirarle—. ¿Sigues aquí?

—No, estoy en _Alpha centauri._

—Ehm... bueno... te he pedido postre —se destapa la cara y le mira... de reojo un segundito. Nervioso aún.

—Lo he oído.

Aziraphale cambia el peso de pie y... se desliza hacia abajo un poquito.

—Bueno... hm... y-y... ¿t-te dije ya que hablé con... una enviada del cielo?

—Iba a tomar otra cosa de postre, pero está bien. No...

—¿Estás bien? —le mira intensamente.

—Seh, claro —toma las gafas de sol para volver a ponérselas.

—Really? —él sigue sin moverse de ahí, mirándole.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Porque él no lo está del todo, de hecho abre un poco la boca en shock con esto.

Crowley se... recupera antes que tú.

Eso vemos... Aziraphale suspira un poco, mirando hacia la puerta... abierta. Quizás se había molestado con él por quitarle de encima.

¡No se ha molestado!

Déjenlo sacar conclusiones y luego arreglarlas. ¿Pero es que qué iba a hacer? Quedarse ahí, en el piso de su restaurante, mientras le besaba... besarle. Iba a besarle. A besarle de verdad. Nunca nadie le había dado un beso como el que le iba a dar Crowley.

—¿Lo... siento?

—¿Qué sientes? —se apoya en la mesa juntando las manos, moviéndose otra vez.

Piensa que... dios mío, ¿¡qué no siente en estos momentos?!

—En este momento... puedo decirte que no siento las piernas aún... —confiesa un poco en broma... un bastante en serio.

El demonio levanta las cejas porque eso no ha sido por lo de antes en la librería, podía caminar bien cuando ha venido hasta aquí.

Por supuesto que no ha sido por lo de la librería, idiota, ha sido porque casi le das un beso.

—Pero tú estás... perfectamente bien.

—¿Y? —le mira de reojo.

Ahí tienes tus ojos de cachorro bien afilados.

Crowley parpadea echándose un poco atrás

Esa hermosa reacción de cada vez, casi como si le hubiera enseñado un cuchillo.

Tú también tendrías miedo si fueras él...

Anda yaaaaa

Oh sí. Hasta traga saliva.

Camina sigilosamente hacia la mesa... y se sienta en un cojín. Esta vez al otro lado de donde está él, con la mesa en medio. Ahora sin mirarle.

—_Coward._

Aziraphale le mira con la boca abierta otra vez con esa expresión de sorpresa y Crowley sonríe de ladito.

—¡No es cobardía! Es que... tú estás bien y yo... pues... ¿¡igualmente desde cuando te detienen las cosas?!

—No son las cosas las que me detienen —se ríe y el ángel se emboba un poco.

—Quizás es que yo estoy... tomándome esto demasiado en serio —manotea un poco, modo dramático on.

—¿Tomándote a ti mismo? Desde luego.

—Pues... vale. Vale. Esto es perfectamente normal —se cruza de brazos.

—¿El qué?

—¡Todo! ¡TODO! —la pequeña histeria. Crowley se ríe otra vez—. ¡No te rías! —le lanza una servilleta hecha bolita y es que eso le hace aun reír más—. Crowley!

Cuanto más protestes, peor.

—¡Ugh!

El demonio se calma un poco al cabo de unos segundos.

—Como no pueda volver a este sitio después de hoy, te juro... —aun así, la verdad es que está sonriendo ya un poco.

—Pues necesitas compañía para hacerlo, ya te lo ha dicho —se cruza de brazos apoyado sobre la mesa, sonriendo.

—A ESTE sitio, sí. Necesito conseguir a alguien decente con quien venir.

—Tal vez... ¿tu amigo el barbero?

—Es más que mi amigo... voy a casarme con él.

—Ah, sí, sí... perdona —se echa para atrás y dobla una pierna, sonriendo aun—. Prometido.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco porque si se veía guapo un rato atrás, ahora se ve más por alguna razón.

—Me vas a invitar al evento, espero.

—No creo que puedas venir, _my dear._

—Bueno, seguramente no a la ceremonia, pero el convite seguro tiene barra libre y eso no me lo perdería por nada.

—Y solo por la barra libre. Lo sé —sonríe de lado—. Vale. Lo consideraré. Déjame lo anoto aquí en mi libreta invisible.

—Podría tener yo algún interés no muy honesto en tentar a algunas cosas a uno de los novios. Nada muy espectacular, solo trabajo—le flirtea, mirando a otro lado.

—T-Tentar —se sonroja y es que... la verdad. Si tú crees que tus ojos de cachorro dan miedo, Aziraphale acaba de descubrir una de tus armas secretas.

—Ya sabes... nada muy elaborado. Solo para poner en tela de juicio la solidez del contrato con Dios. A ella le gustan esas cosas —le mira de reojito.

—¡N-No creo que se deje! —se sonroja bastante más y se revuelve un poco.

—Eso habría que verlo —sonríe malignamente enseñando los dientes—. Aunque ya me imagino lo insoportable que ibas a ponerte como le hiciera eso al barbero.

La BOCA completamente abierta del ángel, el demonio se muere de la risa. El otro sigue con la boca abierta... pero ABIERTA.

—Sí, más o menos esa cara me pondrías —le imita un poco abriendo la boca como tonto.

—Pues tú eres un demonio, DESDE LUEGO que no me ibas a tentar a mí a NADA —se sonroja enormemente.

—Uy, que no.

—¡No! Ni ganas

—Claro, claro... ningunas.

—¡Mucho menos de las que crees!

Crowley se humedece los labios y se echa un poco sobre la mesa, acercándosele con un movimiento un poco... serpenteante. Aziraphale levanta las cejas y se sonroja. Si quitarse.

—C-Crowley... —mismo tonito aunque esta vez trae lentes y es menos efectivo.

El demonio se echa más adelante, acercándose más, poco a poco. (Y se sonroja un poco también porque el tonito... y no creas que es de piedra).

El ángel entreabre la boca y sinceramente creo que es posible que peleen por esto en el futuro porque cualquiera que crea que Aziraphale tiene toda la fuerza de voluntad que debería tener un ángel está completamente equivocado pero Aziraphale es quien se acerca y le roza los labios con los suyos...

Ah, bueno, de hecho... Crowley solo se ha acercado sin... nada porque sabía que ya les traían el postre con su instinto viperino.

¡RECONTRACÁSPITA CON EL INSTINTO VIPERINO!

Aunque si se los roza no va a ser él quien se aparte más bien al contrario (Ahora te arrepientes de haber gastado tu "_fuck_" del siglo con el coche!)

Entra el camarero de nuevo, tal como Crowley pronosticaba y Crowley entreabre los labios un poco al sentir el roce de Aziraphale, cerrando los ojos.

Ugh! Maldita serpiente ¿Alguien se cree que es fácil quitarse de eso? Tal como se ha acercado, TIENE que girar la cara porque... vamos, es que... no.

El camarero está ahí a punto de carraspear.

Y la verdad, no le extrañaría que Crowley se enfadara esta vez. Aziraphale suelta así como una risita exótica, ULTRA nerviosa.

Nah. Crowley se queda un poco paralizado y aprieta los ojos porque estaba SINTIENDO que esto pasaría. Si hasta se había esperado expresamente esta vez... pero en su mente en realidad Aziraphale no iba a... ¡recorrer esos últimos centímetros! Se humedece los labios, vacilando, antes de volver a echarse para atrás hasta tocar con el culo en el suelo.

—Recórcholis... ¡gracias por sacarme la pelusa que tenía en el ojo! —claro, Aziraphale, CLARO.

—Ehm... L-Les... traigo el... hum... postre.

—Ay, ¡gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! —manotea, sin mirar al camarero y se vuelve a reir. El camarero pone los platos en la mesa.

—Siento haberles interrumpido.

—No, no... no... No pasa nada. M-Me... mi... conocido me estaba sacando una pelusa del ojo, claro, porque la tenía ahí desde hace un rato y... ahora ya lo ha logrado, desde luego. ES muy incómodo cuando eso pasa. Ya uno o ve nada. A él le pasa con frecuencia, por eso sabe sacarla... y por eso usa lentes de sol todo el tiempo, hasta aquí dentro y... —parloteo... on

El camarero mira a Crowley, que suspira apoyado contra la pared de nuevo y le hace al pobre chico un gesto de saludo con dos dedos en la cabeza y otra vez la sonrisita falsa.

—Ay, pero qué buenas se ven estas tartas —en serio deberías callarle o matarle—. Muchas gracias por traerlas. Oh, ¡y el café huele estupendo! —lo último que parecía necesitar Aziraphale era café en estos momentos.

—_Angel..._ —le llama Crowley haciendo un gesto para que corte.

Vale, bastante útil. Le mira... cierra la boca. Se sonroja. Aprieta los labios. De hecho esto fue más eficiente aún que un chasquido.

—Bien, ehm... les... dejo disfrutar del postre. Y discúlpenme de nuevo —asegura el camarero haciendo un saludito de inclinación de cabeza antes de salir de ahí.

Sinceramente... si pudiera, Aziraphale GRITARÍA _fuck_ queriendo matar a alguien.

Crowley vuelve a doblar una pierna y a ponerse en postura de "esto no va conmigo" apoyando el codo en la rodilla doblada y llevándose los dedos a los labios como si nada, mirando al infinito.

—L-Lo siento, yo... no sé... e-estabas muy... cerca —susurra.

—Mhm...

—¿P-Postre?

Crowley le mira, con la mano aun en los labios. Aziraphale mete los labios hacia adentro de su boca, mordiéndoselos un poco y mirándole con absoluto afecto, sinceramente. El demonio le sonríe.

—Ven... deberías probarla —sonríe un poquito también, relajándose infinitamente con esa sonrisa.

—Nah, cómetelo tú, lo disfrutas más —se encoge de hombros.

—Pero son dos... voy a engordar.

—¿Y eso que...? Vaaaale, vale —se echa adelante otra vez hacia la mesa para llegar a su postre y a su cubierto—. Vamos a probar.

Aziraphale, la verdad cuando lo ve moverse se pone otra vez muy rectito como si fuera a acercarse hasta su cara otra vez, pero cuando no lo hace respira un poco y... pone un trozo en su cubierto.

—Abre la boca.

Crowley ke mira levantando una ceja.

—Dije abre la boca, no levanta una ceja.

—Mis oídos funcionan perfectamente

—Vale... no abras la boca —se mete el trozo a la suya y le sonríe.

Oooojos en blanco y lo haaaace.

Toma otro bocado y se lo acerca a la boca. El demonio le muerde el tenedor apretando los dientes sin soltarlo. Aziraphale intenta jalarlo, pero no le deja, sonriendo.

—¡Ehhh! ¡No lo muerdas!

Crowley abre más los labios, sonriendo más, pero no lo suelta el ángel tira otro poquito haciendo que se vaya detrás.

Jala un poco más, mirándole de cerca embobadito, así que se va un poquiiiito más.

¡Es que mira que guapo que está!

El comentario aleatorio de repente.

¡Ugh! ¡Déjenle!

Vale, vale... finalmente, suelta el tenedor porque es eso o convertirse en serpiente de nuevo para ir tras él y... bueno. Eso es un poco inconveniente porque seguramente Aziraphale ya está lo bastante tenso con el tema... "me van a betar la entrada al restaurante" como si fuera la gran tragedia griega.

¡Lo sería!

Un drama de proporciones épicas. Como si no hubiera más restaurantes en Londres.

¡No como este!

Ojos en blanco.

A ver a ti que te veten de tus salas de cine favoritas.

Hay muchas salas de cine en Londres. No está ligado emocionalmente a ninguna.

Ojos en blanco. No es comparable. Puede ver la misma película en otra.

Y él puede comer el mismo pescado en otro sitio. Si ni siquiera está cocinado, ¡por Belcebú!

¡No! Este está perfectamente cortado y puesto! Y los chicos le caen bien y... Ugh.

_Whatever..._

No va a poder volver. Estaba tentado a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ya basta de iniciativas por hoy.

Ahora resulta que es lo bastante cínico para... "omitir la verdad" a Dios con el asunto de la espada pero no para volver a comer aquí después de esto.

Pues si tan siquiera le hubiera dado un buen beso ahora sabrían algo pero lo que han visto da para poco.

¿Entonces cual es el problema?

Pensaran que es un pobre frustrado. Eso si no puede permitirlo

Lloriqueo, lloriqueo, lloriqueo, buah buah buah.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Me ha gustado más lo de antes.

—Serpiente tenías que ser —Ojos en blanco. Crowley levanta las cejas sin entender eso—. Las serpientes que comen... comen ratones crudos... o pescado crudo. No crepes.

—No estoy hablando del pescado.

—¿Q-Qué? —se le cae la cuchara así medio dramáticamente y se sonroja.

—En fin... entonces. Mañana. ¿Cómo va a ir eso?

—¿Ma-Mañana? —pregunta sin pensar porque ahora mismo no existía ni mañana ni pasado ni ningún momento más que el aquí y el ahora que Crowley me está intentando besar y diciéndole que le gusta

—Con el caza brujas...

Aziraphale parpadea.

—Ohhh, ya, ya... claro. Uff. Necesitas la protección correcta, Crowley.

—¿Eh?

—El agua bendita.

—Relajate con eso. Lo tengo todo planeado. El asunto es qué vas a hacer tú.

—¿Mañana? Librar la muerte... ¿no? ¿O debo atacarte con algo?

—A eso me refiero...

Aziraphale suspira.

—¿Fuego?

—Si tuviéramos esa espada...—es que no puede.

—¡Te la hubiera ya enterrado en la boca hace muchos años!

Crowley se ríe.

—Es que no tengo idea de cómo matarte —da un traguito a su café y arruga la nariz porque está helado ya.

—Mmmm... ¿con pedantería y aburrimiento? Son tus armas más afiladas.

Aziraphale le fulmina y Crowley se sigue riendo.

—Nunca te aburres conmigo, Crowley

—Ah, ¿no?

—No. En realidad, había pensado... cómo creerían ellos que podrías morir.

—¿Aja?

—Qué caracteriza a un ángel que no tiene un demonio... según ellos.

—¿Aparente bondad intrínseca?

—Producida por...

—¿La gracia de Dios?

—Todo es producido por la gracia de Dios, querido. Hablaba de un sentimiento más terrenal —se ríe un poco.

Ojos en blanco del demonio.

—A-Amor.

—¿Amor?

—Bueno, es... obvio que desde el punto de vista técnico un demonio ya no debería ser capaz de sentir amor, ¿o sí?

—No... nah. O sea, no lo somos —Crowley se sonroja un poco con eso.

—Tú sí lo eres.

—Eh... —gesto vago bastante teatral—. Nah... o sea... —visiblemente nervioso.

—Es difícil no sentirlo... —hace una pausa—. Pero no creo que ellos se tomen la molestia.

—A lo mejor lo confundes con el tuyo, lo estás proyectando en mí y...

—Eso deben pensar ellos —se revuelve un poquito. Crowley carraspea, porque... sí, justo eso le ha dicho antes Miguel—. Si de verdad fuera yo a matarte, Crowley... no iba a hacerlo con una espada llameante.

Crowley traga saliva poniéndose nervioso con eso y sintiéndose de repente más en peligro que nunca.

—_Come on!_ —hace los ojos en blanco—. Llevas miles de años así, no vas a morirte de esto, no seas ridículo —hace un gesto vago con la mano.

—_W-Well..._ y... ¿eso qué... significa? —aprieta los ojos.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Supongo que el mundo no es en blanco y negro como tú bando y mi bando cree... hay una escala de grises. Eso... por un lado.

—Aja...

—Si yo tuviera que... matarte de verdad. Buscaría una forma más... angelical de hacerlo

—¿Consistente en...?

—No lo sé. Claramente el amor no te mata, pero ellos...

—O sea... —aprieta los ojos—. A lo que me refiero es a... ¿qué vas a hacer para que crean que estás haciendo algo y qué debo hacer yo para que crean que funciona?

—Ni siquiera sé si es una buena idea... solo es algo en lo que he estado pensando. Es mucho más complicado que quemarte en la hoguera y meterte en una tina de agua bendita.

—Eso... ya lo veo.

—De hecho yo hubiera pensado... que ellos mismos elegirían una forma más elegante la primera vez. La eligieron la segunda.

Crowley le mira con una ceja levantada porque... maldita sea, sí es una forma mucho más elegante. Pero el cinismo necesario para... admitirlo.

—Una forma horrenda. La peor.

—Eso solo pasa cuando se alían...

—Nos están condenando haciendo lo mismo que hacemos nosotros —aprieta los labios.

—Bueno... en mi caso aseguraban que también tenía que ver con detener el fin del mundo y la guerra...

Aziraphale sonríe de lado.

—Y no vas a creértelo, pero faltarle el respeto a Belcebú y a un respetado miembro de la comunidad angelical.

—Vale, vale —se ríe n poco.

—De hecho, si no estuviera tan mal escrita, disfrutarías mucho con mi sentencia. Hay varias cosas con las que estarías de acuerdo y estoy seguro que podrías sacar ideas para un par más que añadir a tu lista que reprocharme.

—Oh... ¿qué dice? —pregunta interesado.

—Cosas como ser un traidor y hacer demasiadas preguntas... y demasiado "exhuberante", que tengo la ligera sospecha que se referían a "exasperante".

—¿Exuberante? Te tienen envidia —Se humedece los labios e inclina la cabeza

—¿Y quién no?

—Yo. Me resulta muy complejo serlo, pero...

—¡Anda ya!

—A ti te queda como anillo al dedo.

—Y a ti no, claro...

—¿Exuberante? No

—Exasperante.

—¿Te parezco exasperante?

—No me lo pareces, sé que lo eres.

—Siempre dices unas cosas tan lindas —suelta poniendo morritos. Ooojos en blanco y el ángel se ríe un poquito—. Igualmente volvemos al tema de... qué hacer para matarte mañana.

—Exacto.

—Que sea espectacular, además. Y convincente.

—¿Aja?

—¿Cómo lo llevan en los exorcismos y esas cosas?

Crowley aprieta los dientes y aspira el aire hacia dentro.

—¿Puedo matarte con uno?

—No... lo creo pero... sí podrías... echarme de mi cuerpo.

—¿Para después volver a él?

—Pues... depende.

—¿De qué? Vamos, no voy a dejar tu cuerpo bañado en agua bendita... ¿podría tocar tu cuerpo sin ti agua bendita?

—Ehm... Bueno... sí... creo. O sea, supongo que... a la práctica, debe pasar como cuando... —hace un movimiento dibujando un círculo con dos dedos, refiriéndose al intercambio.

—Podría hacerte un exorcismo y sacarte de tu cuerpo y bañarlo en agua bendita...

—¿Pero para qué ibas a hacer eso? —aprieta los ojos—. Todos creen que se supone que soy inmune a ella.

—¡Pues es que la otra es quemarte!

—No creo que mi cuerpo soportara eso sin mi ahí.

—Pues no voy a quemarlo.

—Ya, es que además... —se humedece los labios porque los exorcismos...

—¿Qué?

—Le dije a la... _quienfuera_ que habías descartado los exorcismos.

—Miguel. ¿Poooor?

—Porque... si el agua bendita no me afecta pues eso... tampoco.

—Es que si no te mata lo celestial ni te mata lo diabólico... nada te podrá matar, más que Dios. Eso es lo que... deberán entender.

—Es una buena conclusión a la que llegar.

—Igualmente, en resumen, no tengo nada que hacer contra ti.

—A lo mejor sí podemos probar los exorcismos —aprieta los ojos.

Aziraphale extiende un brazo y le hace un muy suave y rápido cariñito en la cara. El demonio parpadea y el ángel esconde la mano. Es que mira las caras que le pones, apretando los ojos y hablando de exorcismos.

Pues es que... ¡exorcismos!

—No pudieras buscar en... tu teléfono cómo matar un demonio según los humanos. Siempre pueden darnos buenas ideas.

—No.

—Oh, venga, ¿por qué no?

—Porque alguien se olvidó el _bloody_ aparato del demonio en mi casa.

—Ohhh... pero había uno mío por aquí en algún sitio, ¿no?

—A ver, trae —hace un gesto con la mano para que se lo dé.

Se lo busca encima... y milagrosamente lo encuentra. Pues se lo ha dado hace como veinte minutos. Podría haberlo perdido

—Vamos, recuerdo el asunto de las líneas de sal en el suelo... y el palo santo. ¿Al final te hace o no te hace?

—La sal... me condimenta muy bien el suelo. El hierro es lo que... pero tiene que estar puesto ahí para ESO.

—¿El hierro? Pero te he visto con una armadura entera puesta...

—Por eso. Tiene que estar puesto para eso. Con intención, como las herraduras. Nada de que te compras una campanita para la puerta y milagrosamente ya eres inmune a nosotros.

—¿Cómo es que la mitad de las cosas de hierro que yo poseo no han servido jamás para mantenerte a raya? —protesta y... se arrepiente de la pregunta retórica—. _Shut up, idiot._

La sonrisita molesta.

—Ni te creas tanto.

—No, no... claro —levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Volviendo al asunto...

—¿Aja?

—Una estaca de hierro directa a tu corazón es lo que debería yo de hacer.

—No creo que eso no funcionara también al revés.

—Yo creo que eso funciona bien para descorporizar a cualquiera.

—Lo bueno es que a mi no me van a obligar a hacer tanto papeleo. O bueno, sí, pero si no lo hago no pasará nada.

—No. ¿Y si no te devuelven?

—Para mi es fácil poseer un anfitrión. Eso es lo que hace que los demonios seamos muy difíciles de matar, a pesar de la infinidad de formas que hay...

—Igualmente no me haría ningún tipo de ilusión que... bueno. Vamos a decir que ya nos acostumbramos a esto... —se sonroja.

—De hecho, nunca podrás saber seguro, cuando consumes tu matrimonio con él barbero... si realmente fue con él —responde mirando el teléfono métodos de matar demonios.

—No voy a consumar... no voy... Anthony J. Crowley!

Se ríe un poco pero no se atreve a mirarle.

Si esto fuera una mesa normal ya te habría dado una patada por debajo

¡Ala! ¿Y que hay de la no violencia?

—Ya me parece que tú has consumado bastante todo lo consumable hoy. Como para el siglo entero —no le mira tampoco tomando otro traguito de café con carita de inocente.

—Mira —le ignora las protestas, mostrándole un ritual en el teléfono—. Este funciona. Es una mamada porque no puedo regresar al cuerpo en veinte minutos y luego todo se siente raro, pero si no sellas el cuerpo. Puedo volver fácilmente.

—¿Veinte minutos en los que puedo hacer lo que sea con tu cuerpo? Vale... —asiente mirando el teléfono con atención—. Tendría que comprar un par de cosas.

—No te olvides de la manta —recalca.

—Manta...

—Sí, luego esto deja el cuerpo helado.

—No me extraña, si no te pones calzoncillos —murmura.

—¿Y qué tendrá eso que ver?

—Bien. Pues este será. Aun no me dices que vas a hacer tú —cambia el tema del pasivo agresivo, mirándole otra vez

—No te preocupes, algo indoloro —y estúpido, créeme.

—_Thank you_ —le sonríe.

—Ugh, que no me des las gracias —aprieta los ojos.

—Lo siento, eres un buen demonio... —Hace los ojos en blanco

—_Shut up,_ no lo soy —protesta y Aziraphale sonríe un poquito con eso.

—_Please_... ten cuidado con el agua bendita.

—Que siiiií.

—Vale, vale... —levanta las manos—. Por... por cierto...

Crowley le mira por encima de las gafas. Aziraphale vacila un poco.

—Íbamos a... ir al cine otro día de estos.

—¿Aja?

—Para... intercambiar el cuerpo de nuevo.

—Supongo que ya no es necesario —se sube las gafas y se echa atrás otra vez cambiando de postura las piernas. La carita que pone Aziraphale.

—Ehm... _of course._ Desde luego que no... no es nada necesario. Mejor. Porque no quería ir, me había salido otro compromiso y...

—Aunque si quieres ver el final de Sounds of music...

—¿Qué? —Ojos en blanco.

—No la terminamos...

—Si... quisiera verlo. Que no he dicho que quiera... ¿qué?

Crowley se encoge de hombros.

—¿Me estás invitando a... una cita?

—A... A estas alturas... —se sonroja un poco... Aziraphale carraspea y se sonroja en espejo.

—No dije la primera

—Como se enteren que nos vemos y no...

—Olvídalo —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Pero aun así... —susurra. El ángel le mira—. Lo que digo es que yo ya la he visto.

—Y no vale la pena el riesgo. Ya...

—No seas idiota —ojos en blanco—. Lo que digo es que si tú no quieres verla, pues no tiene sentido, porque yo ya la he visto.

—¿Te estoy preguntando yo por ella o no? —se sonroja.

—De todos modos habrá que decidir el siguiente movimiento tarde o temprano, qué tal que mañana nos vemos con el cazabrujas y luego vemos donde vamos... No te presentes ahí demasiado pronto.

—¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?

—Tarde. Recuerda que en mi caso las mañanas son algo que les pasa a los demás.

Aziraphale suspira.

—Vale... en la tarde será —sonríe un poco, Crowley sonríe de vuelta—. Ha sido una... velada inesperadamente... distinta.

Sonríe más casi a punto de reirse y el ángel si se ríe un poquito pegándosela.

—La podrías tú describir mejor? Ha sido una locura de velada... en la que todo ha salido bastante... ¿mal? ¿Bien? Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Tú quédate con lo bueno, yo me quedaré con lo malo y tendremos una repartición equilibrada —le miiiira de eeeeesa manera ooootra vez

El rubio se sonroja un poquito y siente como si le revolotearan mariposas dentro del estómago... seis mil años más tarde ¿y apenas estás permitiéndote que te vuelen mariposas ahí?

—Está vez, prefiero que ambos nos quedemos con lo bueno. Se equilibra solo después del último par de días.

—Excepto por el beso, que me lo llevé yo y es mío —carraspea.

—¿C-Cuál b-beso?

—Exacto, esa es la actitud

—¡No hubo ningún real... beso!

—Lo has pillado. Really.

—¡No hubo ningún beso, Crowley!

—Muy muy bien —sonríe

—Eso no es... ¡no es un beso!

Y en mitad de ese grito vuelve el camarero a ver si... necesitan algo más o qué están haciendo ahora

—Oh, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—Es como si los... invocaras —susurra Crowley maravillado con esto, mientras el camarero mira a uno y otro, por lo menos ahora corre el aire

—¿Todo bien, señores? ¿Necesitan algo más?

—Un poco de espacio —murmura mientras junta las manos. Aprieta los labios.

Así que, regañado, el camarero recoge los platos del postre y el café.

—Lo siento... —susurra mientras lo hace—. Solo estoy... yo...

—Que va, no lo siente. Suele mentir con esas cosas —interviene Crowley.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo no miento!

Crowley solo sonríe molestamente con eso.

—No es verdad que yo miento. Lo que el quiere decir es que... estaba quitando la pelusa de mi ojo y le interrumpió.

El camarero le mira porque esas son más explicaciones de las que... bueno, que no lo hacen mejor.

—Cielos... solo... ¿quieres algo más? —pregunta a la desesperada el ángel. El demonio niega.

—De hecho, creo que tendría que salir de aquí yo primero...

Asiente un poquito, así que se incorpora un poco, aun sonriendo.

Crowley se incorpora un poco, aun sonriendo.

Aziraphale asiente un poquito y le mira hacer, de reojo, con cara de desinterés. Tomaría unas cuantas torturas terribles el que admitiera que, de tantas veces que han hablado y convivido... esta era sin duda la vez que menos ganas tenía de que se fuera. Hubiera querido caminar a casa con él y hablar toda la noche. Y quizás que se quedara dormido en el diván y empezar otra vez mañana. Ir al cine y hablar (No en el cine... ejem), y casi besarse otras trescientas veces. Ejem ejem. Se sonroja.

Pero el premio a los años de servicio en vez de ser unas vacaciones era... volver a casa solo. ¡Como si no hubieras hecho eso diario los últimos seis mil años! Se riñe un poquito a sí mismo, venga, no seas dramático. Podría ser peor. Podría de verdad querer matarte.

El demonio se pone de pie definitivamente y sus caderas le llevan hasta la puerta.

—Ehh... _goodbye?_ —este hombre y sus pésimas despedidas!

Crowley le mira desde la puerta y le sonríe, haciéndole sonreír un poco también.

—¿Les pides que me traigan la cuenta?

—Sí, claro.

Aziraphale le sigue mirando y Crowley sigue de pie, vacilando en la puerta, se humedece los labios... nadie sabe por qué no se va.

Aziraphale si sabe por qué no se va. De hecho está empezando a temer que sea su propia voluntad la que le retiene.

Creénos que no. Puede que ayude pero... no.

Aziraphale se limpia los labios con la servilleta, aún con esa actitud de ligero desinterés. El camarero mira a Crowley sin entender qué hace.

Una más y Aziraphale va a chasquear los dedos... y desear no enviarte a un lugar horrible. Eso dice, ejem. No estamos seguros de que sea verdad. Espero.

—Pfff...

—_What?_ —pregunta Aziraphale, dejando la servilleta en la mesa y... levantándose.

—Creía que querías poder volver aquí.

—Yo también —asegura el muy cínico, sin mirarle.

—Vaya...

El ángel saca la cartera y pone sobre la mesa como el doble del dinero que calcule que será la cuenta.

Crowley le sostiene la mirada, Aziraphale se guarda otra vez la cartera, antes de mirarle y sonreír.

_—So..._

_—Yes, dear?_

—¿No ibas a esperarte?

—Eso hago. Esperar.

—Bien —mira la puerta y... vacila de nuevo aprentando los ojos y sonriendo más.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios. Es decir, Crowley no puede... ser tan tonto, ¿verdad? Vamos, ¡que él está haciendo el 90% esta vez!

¡Que va a estar haciendo! No está haciendo nada.

—¿Crowley?

Le mira. ¡Vamos, que esto no es tan fácil tampoco, eh!

—_Ciao, angel_ —sonríe y se da la vuelta para irse ahora sí.

¡No! ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser tan tonto?!

—Ugh! Serpiente idiota! —protesta tremendamente frustrado. Pues nada, nada de volver sonriendo como un idiota y pensar toda la noche en él.

Eso quisieras.

¡Va a pensar toda la noche en él pero no va a sonreír como sonreiría!

Eso sí.

Pues que ni crea que nunca más va a volver a pedirle un beso así.

Ya, claro.

Está tremendamente enfadado. Si te tropiezas en la calle sabrás por qué fue.

La VENGANZA. Tranquilo, que bastante problema va a tener porque... bueno, querido, pues nada más llegar a su apartamento, hay una mujer en la puerta.

Oh... sí. La pidió él.

Como te acuestes con ella...

Pues al principio no sabe bien qué hace ahí pero... luego parece que el ángel pretendía pasar una velada interesante. No puede creer el drama que le ha montado antes por estar solo en su librería cuando él...

¡No! ¡Desde luego que no, _you idiot!_

Ya... ya. Es obvio que no.

Pues si que es obvio. Gracias.

Lo bueno es que... Crowley está de buen humor así que no va a hacer mucho drama por ello. Ni tampoco por el desastre que hay en el teléfono, ¿qué demonios son todas estas notificaciones sobre gatos? Prefiere irse a dormir y lidiar con ello mañana.

Claro. Tú porque duermes.

Exacto

Aziraphale va a llegar a casa a prepararse un té y... A cerrar todo y a quitarse la ropa para mirarse desnudo en el espejo por primera vez en centurias. La verdad se deja los calzoncillos. Bueno, si es que los trae puestos. Seguramente no.

Pues... ¿por qué está mirándose desnudo?

¡Pues al menos quiere saber qué es lo que vio Crowley!

Lo que vió... Fue sin calzoncillos

Ya, ya. O sea... quieren que venga Gabriel cuando se quite los calzoncillos. De hecho puede también que... se mire a ver si tiene todo como debería. Supone que sí, los humanos hacen eso con frecuencia y no les pasa nada.

Aziraphale respira, gracias al cielo. Igualmente... se sonroja un poquito. Vamos, sí era verdad que era su forma humana y en sí no le parecía que estuviera especialmente mal. Ni especialmente bien. Aprieta los ojos volviendo a vestirse.

La verdad ni siquiera sabe cómo es que... o sea sí, vale... en seis mil años uno aprende muchas cosas. No está seguro de poder siquiera y de hecho esta seguro que son de esas tentaciones humanas que no debería tener

De hecho, después de cuatro veces que lo ha hecho el otro...

Eso él no lo sabe.

Casi que dormida deberías tenerla aun.

De hecho puede que lo intente un poco y descubra que no tiene ningún... absolutamente ninguna sensación. Se muerde el labio un poco convencido de que como a Crowley le guste esto mucho... Bueno, Crowley se ha tardado años en comer con él así que el bien puede decir que no le gusta esto y estarán a mano.

Aja... ¿eso le vas a decir?

Es posible, sería lo justo. Es decir, no le parece que tenga nada de malo.

Vale... vale. Va a ser lo mismo. Puedes probarlo, de hecho

Igualmente (ejem), busca un libro por ahí bastante concreto y viejo, que tiene información de métodos precisamente para deshacerse de demonios... y se sienta en el diván suspirando un poco y pensando en todos los acontecimientos del día de hoy y sonríe como idiota, tocándose los labios y abriendo el libro

¿Ves? Eso ha sido beso.

No, no lo ha sido pero ha sido lo más que ha sido. De hecho se siente un poquito culpable por ello, porque realmente no debería besarle.

Pues ibas a hacerlo tú...

Realmente el no debería besarle. Sí. Nadie te está echando la culpa, Crowley. La verdad, de todos modos sonríe como el ángel idiota que es y abraza un poco el libro.

Yo estoy segura que... Crowley va a llegar tarde mañana.

Suspiro. Es del modelo.

No solo porque seguramente Crowley llega tarde por definición si no porque además Aziraphale le ha desencajado todas las alarmas del universo a horarios RAROS.

Ojos en blanco.

Así que le ha despertado un tipo de _amazon_ con una entrega _premium _de una tabla de surf, algunos objetos de playa y unos esquís. Y la verdad, cada vez le parece más buena idea matarlo.

Ahora será culpa de Aziraphale que Crowley llegue tarde. Ojos en blanco.

Bueno además de tarde... Es que además no le ha dicho la hora, solo ha dicho por la tarde

_As always._ Puedes ir ahí a tomar el té.

Sí, eso va a hacer pero... Además está nerviosito.


	13. Chapter 13

Madamme Tracy está a media sesión de espiritismo porque hoy es jueves (¿No se había retirado Madamme Tracy de esas cosas?) Igualmente no es que Aziraphale no conozca de esas cosas. Toca la puerta.

No, querido. De estas no, de las otras.

Pues Aziraphale toca la puerta y está hermosa su sesión de espiritismo pero... no le van a abrir por lo visto.

Madamme Tracy deja las tazas de té para sus clientes justo antes de empezar y les pide un segundo yendo a la puerta a abrir. Ahí está Aziraphale sonriendo un poquito, nervioso, mirando hacia la calle de reojo.

—Sí, querida será solo un momento —habla con alguien de dentro de la casa y liego se gira a la puerta—. Oh... Mr... Aziraphale —parpadea ella sorprendida

—Madamme Tracy. ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Está ocupada?

—Iba a empezar la... sesión —mira hacia adentro—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—_Well..._ sí.

—Oh. Ehm... qué tal si se nos une, querido, y luego hablamos de ello

—Crowley no está por aquí... ehm... ¿verdad? Obvio —suspira.

—¿Eh? —creo que nunca les presentaron—. Ah, su... —no tiene claro cuál es que sea su relación pero sabe que tienen una—. ¿Marido? El de las gafas de sol, ¿no? No. ¿Tiene que venir?

—¡No es mi marido! —se sonroja infamemente y, en serio, el ANILLO DE BODAS que traes aún en el dedo no te ayuda.

—Bueno... novio, disculpe.

—No es mí... e-es mí...

—Hijo, de verdad... —niega con la cabeza porque le da igual con qué término complicado, incomprensible y moderno vas a definir tu relación—. Pase. Le traeré un té.

Pantoprazol... digo Pantosexual.

Cuando ella era joven o erais novios o estabas casados o no te comías un colín. Nada de todas estas complicaciones raras de ser demisexual bisexual aromático (¿Por cierto, desde cuando lo de los aromas tenía que ver con esto?) no binario transgénico ecologista. Y la verdad, ella era muy moderna y podía aceptar todas esas cosas, pero sinceramente prefería no hacer preguntas.

Aziraphale asiente, porque vale, venga, y toma la bolsa que ha traído como de Mary Poppins y que ha puesto en el suelo, entrando.

Madame Tracy le acompaña la espalda con una mano para que pase y luego cierra la puerta.

—Entre al fondo, estamos en la salita.

—No quisiera interrumpirla...

—No se preocupe, querido, al contrario. Creo que puede ser usted de mucha ayuda.

—¿Yo? Sinceramente no estoy seguro... ¿dónde puedo dejar esto? —pregunta sobre su bolsa.

—Dónde usted quiera —entra tras él—. Démela junto con su abrigo, la pondremos aquí con las demás —señala el sofá donde efectivamente están las chaquetas de los invitados.

—Ehh... no quiero que nadie se la lleve, traigo cosas delicadas aquí dentro. ¿Es muy larga la sesión de hoy?

—Pues eso depende enteramente de usted —oh sí, yo tendría miedo.

—¿D-De mí? Pero yo soy un... no. No voy a ser el médium de la sesión.

—No tiene por qué ser exactamente el médium... —le toma de la mano y tira de él a la salita con olor a coles de Bruselas al fuego—. Quiero presentarles un colega de profesión, un renombrado médium... —le anuncia

Hay tres personas dentro, una pareja joven y una mujer de mediana edad. Los tres levantan las cejas y les miran.

—Oh... ¿quiere decir que este hombre es médium de verdad? —pregunta la mujer joven porque si Aziraphale no entra en una definición con su aspecto, es en esta.

—Ni lo dude, querida, el mejor ocultista de la ciudad. No se dejen engañar por su aspecto, no encontrarán uno más veraz en todo Londres —responde Madame Tracy.

Aziraphale abre la boca porque NO es un... ¡cómo va a ser un médium!

—Madame Tracy! —protesta el un poco, porque como los suyos sepan que ahora la anda haciendo de médium, lo matan!

—Por favor, no sea tímido, querido —responde ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cuál es su especialidad? —pregunta la mujer de mediana edad también arrugando la nariz un poco.

—Los... demonios, por supuesto —asegura Madame Tracy de la nada. Aziraphale levanta las cejas o sea por el amor de Dios.

—Exterminar... a los demonios —aclara solo por si acaso.

—Sí, claro...

—¿Qué insinúa, Madame Tracy? —pregunta el, riéndose nerviosito

—¿Y en qué consisten sus técnicas? —pregunta el hombre

—Es... una habilidad personal.

—Oh... ¿y cree que podría pasarse por casa de mi madre la semana que viene? No es que creamos mucho en estas cosas pero llega un punto de desesperación que... Hace años que creemos que hay un ente maligno —comenta la chica.

—Ehh... no suelen habitar casa los entes malignos.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, suelen tener mejores cosas que hacer. Aunque hay algunos bastante tontos.

—Parece que tiene usted bastante experiencia.

—No se creerían cuanta —asegura Madame Tracy. Aziraphale se aclara la garganta y casi le da un codazo a la mujer, sonriendo un poco.

—Las sesiones... deben ser cortas.

No deberías decir esas cosas. Ejem.

Anda... ¡No digan esas cosas! No se refiere a... dejen de... ¡Crowley!

—¿Lo dice porque los demonios son poco inteligentes? —pregunta la chica.

—Lo digo porque las sesiones largas... obtienen resultados poco fructíferos.

—¿Por qué?

Aparentemente porque lo que NO tiene que pasar... no pasa demasiadas veces.

¡No pasa cuando se pide que pase!

—Porque... el médium... se cansa —¡cállense!

Que se va a cansar si no pasa NADA.

—Es lógico, debe ser un esfuerzo mental... y físico increíble —asiente el chico.

Ya se cansará, ¡van a ver! Aziraphale no se está enterando del doble sentido de todo esto, ¿¡vale?!

Claro, claro.

¡Que no!

—E-Es... u-un... esfuerzo.

Crowley opina que qué va a saber él si nunca pasa.

Que no ha pasado porque Crowley no ha querido, ¿¡vale?!

¡Que va!

¡Esta vez! Él le pidió un beso, uno bueno, ¡y Crowley se ha ido!

¡Y él se apartó 528358 veces y pidió una puta!

No pidió una... ¡CÓMO VA A PEDIR UNA PUTA!

—Un esfuerzo muy serio. La realidad es que este tipo de contacto no debería existir.

Madame Tracy parpadea un par de veces sin estar segura de qué está hablando... o sea, es que esto suena MAL.

—E-En lo absoluto, es... un contacto muy inapropiado.

—Disculpe, ¿inapropiado por qué? —pregunta la mujer de mediana edad

—E-Entablar relaciones con demonios... e-espíritus demoníacos, digo.

—Pero sirve para para purificarlos, ¿no es así?

—Bueno así como... purificarlos...

—¿Destruirlos?

—No. No... no. Bueno en mi caso concreto... sí. De hecho hoy tengo planeado... intentar destruir a uno.

La impresión de los cuatro. Aziraphale carraspea con eso porque... sigue sin gustarle esto.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo?¿Aquí?

—Madame Tracy, ¿tiene usted demonios?

—Ehm... al finalizar. Madame Tracy... si pudiéramos empezar con esto, necesito hablar con usted después—. No, no... de hecho... no —agrega para ellos

—¡Tal vez podríamos verlo! —propone la chica, emocionada

—¡O ayudarle! —agrega el chico

—No. Ayudarme DEFINITIVAMENTE no. Es peligroso, es... mortal. Es más. Cualquiera que me ayude ira directamente al infierno, se los advierto —manotea mucho al hablar, visiblemente nervioso.

—Oh, pero está usted aquí para protegernos, ¿no? —asegura la chica.

—Además yo he visto en una película... —añade el muchacho

—No. No y no. Madame tracy... insisto en hablar con usted.

Ella vacila un poco.

—Por favor, esto no es ficción, estamos hablando de cosas serias —asegura nerviosa.

—Aun así, si solo miran como si fuera una película quizás puedan... presenciarlo —asegura Aziraphale al que al parecer el público le emociona por alguna razón. Vamos, además de que el que tenga público le imprime realismo.

Madame Tracy le mira con cara de... "¿Estás seguro?" Y hace un sonidito de desaprobación pero se levanta para hablar con él, que la mira nerviosito y camina hacia el pasillo.

—Tengo que... se... se han complicado las cosas un poco últimamente.

—¿Más que el fin del mundo?

—Yes. Bueno... No. No para todos. Pero sí para... para Crowley y para mí.

—¿Por?

El ángel junta las manos, preocupadamente.

—Bueno, vamos a decir que ni su... ehm... oficina ni la mía están contentas en lo absoluto con las circunstancias y... nos han dado a ambos una misma orden.

Madame Tracy levanta una ceja.

—Esperan que... bueno. Nos matemos —sonríe un poquito, y se ríe nerviosito para no asustarla.

—Eso no me parece "no estar contentas" —levanta ambas cejas.

—Ehm... ya, ya... vamos a decir que apoyaban muy animosamente el fin del mundo y... Bueno, ehm, vamos a decir que han decidido... bueno... acabar con todo esto de la manera más... —hace una pausa pensando en palabras positivas y solo se le viene al la cabeza un conjunto del tipo: cruel, horrible, espantosa, desgarradora, angustiante, trágica...—, ehm... poco favorecedora

Antes estabas seguro de que esto era súper elegante.

¡Pues elegante es! Además de cruel, horrible, espantosa, desgarradora, angustiante, trágica...

—Aun no entiendo del todo bien esto de... como funcionan vuestras oficinas. ¿No podéis simplemente declinar? ¿Renunciar al trabajo?

—No. No... no. Vamos. No.

—Mmmmm...

—Pero no... no es nuestra intención matarnos de verdad.

—Bueno, eso espero... pero... ¿entonces?

—Necesitamos convencerles a todos... de que lo estamos intentando.

—Aja...

—Así que vendrá. Y... lo intentaremos.

—¿A-Aquí? —traga saliva y le mira.

—Lo siento.

—No pasará nada. De verdad

—Ha dicho que era peligroso... —replica poniéndose nerviosa porque lo ha escuchado claramente. Aziraphale vacila un segundo.

—P-Porque no quiero a nadie intentando matar a Crowley... exitosamente —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja

—Oh... entiendo.

—Aún así, sí quiero que... todos están muy convencidos de que esto irá en serio.

—Pues es que estás hablando de matar demonios, querido.

—¿Y?

—Estás personas están aquí porque CREEN en esas cosas. Suena bastante serio.

—Es muy serio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? —asiente.

—Un... tipo de exorcismo.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo que decir unas palabras, traje una madera y... bueno, no quiero contarle para que pueda reaccionar.

—Entiendo... intentaré mantener alejados a esos tres.

—No va a pasarles nada. Solo... a Crowley —suspira.

—Tú... procura no hacerte daño, hijo —sí, eso es lo que le preocupa.

—¿Yo? Bueno... Él vendrá aquí intentando matarme también. Y no sé qué va a hacer.

—Me refiero tú a ti mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a... hacerme daño a mi mismo? —se ríe un poco.

La verdad, no le quiere decir por tonto, así que le toma del brazo y le da unas palmaditas.

—Estoy un poco nervioso —admite.

—Todos, querido. TODOS.

—Es que no quiero matarle.

—Aun creo que deberías decirles eso a tus jefes. No está bien que os vayan pidiendo que cometáis asesinato.

—Ya se los hemos dicho...

—Tal vez es momento de retirarse.

—Uno no puede... retirarse.

Ella le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Estaremos bien... puede que necesitemos su ayuda en algún punto, pero estaremos bien.

—Y cuándo es que...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Va a venir?

—Eso quisiera yo saber —ojos en blanco. Ella levanta las cejas—. Me ha dicho que tarde, ¡pero he llegado tarde!

—Oh... ¿no le habrá pasado algo?

—Ser un idiota es lo que le ha pasado.

—Sería terrible que algún pequeño inconveniente impidiera... bueno, el gran inconveniente.

—El agua bendita... —susurra consternado mordiéndose el labio. Ella le mira—. Cielos. ¿Y si le pasó algo?

—A lo mejor solo llega tarde. Venga, vamos a tomarnos esa taza de té mientras le esperamos.

—Vale... vale. Debe estar bien —mira hacia la puerta.

—Porque no me ayuda un poco con mis invitados y así nos distraemos.

Aziraphale suspira.

—Solo no exagere, Madame Tracy...

Ella levanta las manos en señal de rendición y le guía de nuevo con los otros tres. Él sonríe un poco... aún pensando en si Crowley se habrá desintegrado con el agua bendita o no.

—Entonces... ¿Vamos a ver como un profesional mata un demonio de verdad?

—Si viene ese demonio en algún punto... sí.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido citar a un demonio para destruirlo? —pregunta la chica joven ahora más interesada en esto

—Le he estado espiando, desde luego. Una de azúcar, Madame Tracy. Es difícil, muy difícil. Y requiere mucho trabajo y preparación.

Madame Tracy hace lo que le pide y le acerca su tacita de té.

—¿Pero cómo supo que lo era? —insiste el hombre.

—_Thank you, dear_. Eso... requiere también hmmm... práctica. Le conozco hace tiempo... hum... y es solo algo que sé.

—¿Y cómo podríamos nosotros descubrir a uno? —pregunta la mujer mayor.

—No se los recomiendo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque los demonios son peligrosos para personas como ustedes.

—Pero deberíamos saber protegernos entonces.

—Madame Tracy, creo que debería hacer una línea de sal, recuerdo haber leído sobre ello en algún lado —interviene la chica joven.

—Ohhh, ¡esa es una excelente idea! Ni ustedes ni él pueden cruzarla —asegura el ángel.

Madamme Tracy mira a Aziraphale no muy segura pero ahí va a por la sal y Aziraphale sonríe nerviosito para los demás.

—Ehm... esto va a ser muy peligroso para mí —les explica.

—¿Por qué?

—El querrá... matarme.

Todos hacen un sonidito de sorpresa/ miedo.

—Y querrá hacerlo muy en serio. No se dejen engañar por su apariencia —añade, como si acaso su apariencia fuera a engañar a alguien más que a ti.

—¿Q-Querrá matarnos a nosotros... también? —pregunta la chica joven, preocupada.

—No, si ustedes no le atacan a él.

Los tres asienten un poco acojonados y ahí vuelve Madame Tracy con la sal para Aziraphale.

—Ehm... Muy bien, pongo un poco por aquí y ya... ¿a quién quieren contactar? —pregunta levantándose por la sal y pensando que sitio puede darles buena perspectiva pero... sin que lo crucen.

—Mi madre... —empieza la chica joven y señala a la mujer mayor—. Está segura de que hay una presencia oculta en su casa desde que mi padre falleció en dos mil quince.

—Ohh... ¿era su padre un buen hombre?

—¡Desde luego!

—Bien, eso da... buenas posibilidades.

—¿De qué? —pregunta la chica.

—¿Cree que pueda ser mi marido? —añade la mujer.

—No, no creo. ¿Por qué querría asustarla su marido?

—Bueno, él siempre fue muy... cómo decirlo...

—¿Ajá? —Aziraphale pone sal por aquí y por allá

—Siempre le llamaron mucho la atención estas cosas ocultas, aunque en realidad no era creyente —todos le miran preguntándose si acaso está sazonando el suelo... Va a quedarle salado

—Bueno, saber de este tema no te hace querer asustar a todos.

—Mi madre cree que mi padre pudo abrir alguna especie de... portal —explica la chica.

—¿Portal? —Aziraphale parpadea.

—¡Para la entrada de demonios!

—Ohhh... ¿Cómo unas escaleras? Cielos, no lo creo —más bien una autopista.

—¿Escaleras?

—Bueno, hay que subir para llegar aquí desde... abajo.

—¿Suben en escaleras?

—Hay varias formas... sí. Las escaleras son una de ellas. Y no... habría que preguntarle a Cro... Cronfield... Ehm... un conocido que tengo que suele... que ha... visto más demonios. Ehm... listo.

—No sabía que había tantos especialistas en este tema en la ciudad —comenta la chica.

—Él no es de aquí.

—Lo que solemos hacer... —interviene Madame Tracy—. Es tratar de contactar con los espíritus para que ellos nos digan.

—Ah, ese asunto. Es verdad. Hmmm... vale. Vale. Esperemos no atraer... bueno. Vamos a ver, siempre se puede explicar —Aziraphale se sienta otra vez.

—¿Explicar?

—No, no. Olvídenlo —sonríe pensando en... atraer a algún ser celestial. No estaría mal. Vamos, que puede asegurar que está aquí para matar a Crowley pero no está seguro ¿y si algo va mal? ¿y si es muy obvio? Es la PRIMERA vez. Y está seguro que van a sentir otra vez el... asunto del amor.

—¿Se toman de las manos... ehm... por favor?

De repente los cuatro empiezan a sentirse más cómodos con esto en lo que viene siendo algo... más sensato y habitual. Es decir, todo eso de la sal está muy bien, pero definitivamente esta es otra cosa.

Todos menos Aziraphale que sigue considerando esto algo bastante más mágico que las conversaciones habituales con seres del cielo o del infierno. Pero bueno. Ehm...

—¿Cómo se llamaba su marido, buena dama?

—T-Terry...

—Terry... ¿Terry qué más?

—P-Pratchett.

—Pratchett! Vaya... no es muy común. Habrá que ver que no esté ocupado haciendo algo interesante...

Tal vez tomando el té con la muerte. Eso es... uno nunca sabe y él parecía tener historias bastante interesantes. La mujer asiente.

—Llámelo... venga... —cierra los ojos.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Pues... si Madame Tracy hizo algunas cosas bien, sería, ehm... lo mejor.

La mujer vacila y llama a su marido con la voz un poco quebrada... como respuesta, golpean a la puerta.

—_Holy sh-_ —Aziraphale se corta s sí mismo, sin esperar eso.

Todos levantan las cejas porque ehm... esto de que los fantasmas existan es divertido hasta que... existen.

—Ehm... M-Madame... Tracy... ¿puede ir a abrir la puerta? —pregunta Aziraphale pensando en si será Crowley.

—¿Y esto? —señala que están tomados de las manos.

—Ehh... bueno, ehm... ¡adelante!

Por supuesto que es Crowley, que sonríe de lado al reconocer la voz de Aziraphale y abre la puerta con un chasquido de dedos... haciendo que se abra de par en par para un mayor efecto dramático. Tal vez podría hacer estallar en llamas algo.

—Ohh! —es que los ojitos de Aziraphale no mienten en lo absoluto.

—_Sergent Shad..._ —se queda a mitad de la palabra cuando les ve, como si no hubiera esperado encontrarle ahí. Vacilando. Los tres Pratchett se quedan paralizados.

¿Sería mucho pedir que empezara a sonar _Symphaty for the devil_ de los _Rolling Stones_ en algún lado? Gracias.

Sinceramente a Aziraphale se le escapa un poquito la sonrisa pero rápidamente recuerda que esto es muy serio.

—¡Es el demonio! ¡Todos al suelo!

Crowley levanta las cejas con eso. Bien, fuego será, se prenden llamas un par de objetos aleatorios alrededor de la salita de Madame Tracy y se quita las gafas mientras los tres Pratchett se meten bajo la mesa y Madame Tracy grita porque ¿¡qué hacen quemando sus cosas!?

Ah y... abre sus alas negras, no sea que los humanos luego vengan con que... bueno, podría haber sido solo un tipo gótico con lentillas raras. Claro, claro, justifícate a ti mismo.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas con eso y hace un par de movimientos exagerados para sacar un crucifijo de su bolsa, que levanta hacia él y sus utensilios expertos... que no son más que una infusión de té de... algo que ha preparado siguiendo la receta que le dio Crowley.

—¡Atrás, demonio! ATRAS. _VADE RETRO!_

—He venido a matarte, ángel —asegura moviendo las alas y saca dos pistolas negras y relucientes de dentro de la americana, apuntándole.

Parpadeo, parpadeo. Sí, los demás opinan lo mismo.

—Con... ¿eso?

—No te muevas.

La verdad, Aziraphale le sigue haciendo cara de... "wow, ¡y luego te quejas de que no hago yo esfuerzos!" porque el otro día ya estaba en plan de "Yo tengo un plan, y tu no! JA!"

Pues... ¡Este es un plan!

Sinceramente, Aziraphale piensa por un segundo que podría ir corriendo hacia él y darle un beso.

—¡No me matarás! ¡Yo tengo jarabe de palo de ángel! —EN SERIO LE VAS A LLAMAR ASÍ?!

Crowley parpadea con las pistolas en alto y arruga la nariz pensando que eso suena... fatal. Y que de todos modos eso tampoco es mortal, si es por lo que no está pasando lo que tiene que... pasar.

Mueve las manos para crear dos remolinos de fuego alrededor de la habitación... girando alrededor de Aziraphale para que no le toquen por error, solo faltaría eso. Aunque el efecto es impresionante. Los humanos siguen gritando.

—_Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos, Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia. caeli Deus, Deus terrae..._ —empieza a recitar Aziraphale.

Crowley frunce el ceño porque eso es lo que si funciona... y le dispara a la cara.

Permitidme parar un momento la narración en este momento dramático de la hostia para recalcar de manera obvia y sin algún tipo de error, que de las pistolas salen dos chorros de AGUA de la más corriente, moliente y absurda. Del grifo.

Aziraphale no se entera de que va a disparar... menos aún agua, así que sigue recitando y... casi se ahoga en algun punto.

—Wah!

Crowley para un momento y cuando ve que vuelve a empezar a hablar vuelve a dispararle a la cara. Como un crío, eres.

—GGgggggg! C-C! —Es que además este es medio torpe e idiota

Sigue disparándole cada vez que ve que empieza a hablar, por lo menos no sonrías. Aziraphale se medio cubre la boca, apretando los ojos e intentando volver a recitar.

—Crowley!

Se ríe un poco por estar fastidiándole. Súper creíble que es esto así. Es que es un idiota.

—¡El agua bendita no me lastima! —asegura gritando... y tratando de no ahogarse —. Pero gfgggg! ¡Tú tendrás ggg! ¡Que retroceder ante mí!

Como no le hagas desaparecer las pistolas, no vas a volver a decir una frase completa en tu vida. Va a tener que ser con un chasquido. ¡Es para defenderse, Gabriel!

—_Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia,_

_Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates. Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio,_

_Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, dominates, Ut coven tuam secura tibi libertate servire facias, Te rogamus, audi nos!_

Así le llamamos ahora a esto, defenderse... Crowley echa atrás las manos como si le hubiera quemado al desaparecerle las pistolas y se dedica a hacer más grande el vórtice de fuego con movimientos dramáticos y de aspecto amenazador lo que dura la "oración".

Aziraphale acaba de notar qué hay una cosa que va a tener que hacer si quiere que esto sea creíble para el cielo... y en la que no había pensado

—_Te rogamus, audi nos! _

_Ut inimicos sanctae circulae humiliare digneris,_

_Te rogamus, audi nos!_

_Terribilis Deus Sanctuario suo,_

_Cernunnos ipse truderit virtutem plebi Suae,_

_Aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi Suae._

_Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri,_

_Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria!_

Finalmente, tras unos cuantos gritos exagerados y gestos dramáticos el cuerpo de Crowley cae de rodillas, como un cascarón vacío.

Y... ahí está el problema. Si el REALMENTE acabara de terminar con Crowley... Lo único que podría hacer en este momento será caer también de rodillas y soltar un grito absolutamente desgarrado. Así que eso es exactamente lo que hace.

El círculo de fuego se apaga alrededor, solo quedan un par de llamitas prendidas aquí y allí que Madame Tracy no se atreve a salir a apagar, abrazada a los Pratchett bajo la mesa todavía.

Vale, después de esto, es posible que la señora Pratchett solo tuviera cañerías viejas y ventanas mal cerradas en su casa.

Y Aziraphale está en el suelo haciendo un drama... ¡pero un drama!

Tras unos cuantos segundos... en los que no pasa nada, Madame Tracy se atreve a salir un poco y acercársele.

—¿Hijo...?

—Waaaah! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Pero tuve que hacerlo! —sigue llorando escandalosamente así como se le hubiera pasado algo terrible.

Madamme Tracy parpadea un poco y le pone las manos en los hombros intentando confortarle.

—Ya... ya estoy. Perdone Madame Tracy, perdone... —se limpia la cara... si es que ha conseguido soltar alguna lágrima. No parece, la verdad, pero se esfuerza.

—¿Está usted bien?

—N-Nunca es... fácil... para un ángel, matar a ningun ente. Por más diabólico que sea —se limpia la cara otra vez—. Cielos. Estoy temblando. ¿E-Están bien ustedes?

Madame Tracy mira a los Pratchett que siguen bajo la mesa, asienten y ahí se acerca Aziraphale un poco a Crowley

—N-No... No va a volver, ¿no es así? —pregunta el chico.

—Tendríamos que hacerle algo a su cuerpo ahora... —interviene la chica.

Voy a decir, que el muy cínico E INÚTIL del sargento Shadwell, hasta ahora entra por la puerta muy preocupado.

—¡¿Pero qué pasa?! ¡Estás haciendo demasiado escándalo hoy!

—Nadie va a hacer nada a su cuerpo. El señor Aziraphale se lo llevará y... —Madame Tracy se vuelve a Shadwell—. Richard!

—Ohhhh! Pero él es... oh! ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —levanta las cejas a todo lo que ocurre.

Madame Tracy suelta un poco a Aziraphale, acercándosele.

—¿Pero qué mierda acaba de pasar aquí?!

—Nada... Nada. Un exorcismo. Una típica tarde de jueves querido.

—Oh, Sargento Shadwell... Hello —Aziraphale le sonríe un segundo y luego recuerda que debe ponerse serio—. Ehm...

—¿¡Le han hecho un exorcismo a este demonio otra vez?! —pregunta Shadwell refiriéndose a Aziraphale.

—Eh... no. Pero no importa porque ya se iba, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Sí. Me voy. Con todo y el... ehm... cadáver de Crowley. ¿Me ayudaría, Shadwell a subirlo a... su... coche?

Madame Tracy hace un gesto a Shadwell para que vaya.

—¿El cadáver de... _what?!_ —piensa en el horror de la mafia que vendrá tras ellos viendo a Crowley en el suelo.

—Venga, venga conmigo. Ahora le explicaré todo —Aziraphale le medio sonríe, tomando su bolso y sus abrigo—. Cárguelo, cárguelo.

Madame Tracy va a ayudar a los Pratchett a salir de ahí abajo y a recomponerse un poco

Aziraphale... antes de salir, chasquea los dedos y todo vuelve a estar como estaba antes. Sin fuego.

Gracias, querido.

Vamos, es que quiere que les vuelva a ayudar.

Una que pensaba que esto era un acto altruista de un ser generoso y celestial...

Eso también es. Ejem.

Claro, claro.

Shadwell acuesta al cuerpo de Crowley en el coche así medio bestiamente y ha de confesar, aún bastante preocupado.

—Va a... —empieza.

—Esperemos que no. Voy a... deshacerme del cuerpo, espero.

Por supuesto el cuerpo no reacciona.

—¿Sabe las consecuencias de esto? Este hombre... —insiste Shadwell y el coche les deleita con "Lady Madona" al ponerse en marcha.

—Claro que las sé. Me han mandado a hacerlo. Él ha intentado matarme también —le mira de reojo—. Tengo que... irme. Pregúntele más detalles a Madame Tracy.

—¿Sabe usted manejar esto? —eso nos preguntamos todos.

—Pues... hace no tanto lo hice en Las Vegas. No tengo otra forma —se sube y cierra la puerta.

Vas a conducirlo tú más que él en esta historia.

Por lo visto! Aziraphale arranca el coche y la verdad... es que aún tiembla

Crowley está ahí, peso muerto a su lado, se cae sobre él con el movimiento brusco porque Shadwell lo ha... tirado ahí dentro literal.

—Crowley... Crowley. Estás... ¿estás vivo? Dime si estás en algún lado —le mira de reojo y levanta un brazo, para abrazar su cuerpo, pero no hay respuesta—. Crowely... ?

Aziraphale aprieta contra sí a Crowley y le da un beso en la frente.

—No estés muerto. _Please_ no estés muerto de verdad —le susurra un par de calles más adelante, deteniéndose para acomodarlo un poco mejor y... para cubrirle con la manta—. ¡Tienes que hacer algo que indique que aún vives! —grita un poco al aire.

No hay respuesta y el ángel lloriquea.

—Como te haya matado... de verdad —le da otro besito—. Debimos hacer un plan para esta parte.

Pone en marcha el coche otra vez pensando que quizás... en un estacionamiento subterráneo o algo así... decide ir al de los cines de laves pasada.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin... [hay un sonido raro metalico en el interior de la radio]

...No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world"

("Hey Jude, no tengas miedo

tú fuiste hecho para salir y tenerla

En el minuto en que la dejes meterse bajo tu piel

Entonces empezarás...

No es tiempo de perdedores

porque nosotros somos los campeones del mundo")

La verdad es que ahora que está solo, puede que sí lloriquee de verdad un poco. Más aún con el coche cantando eso de fondo.

"I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race

And I ain't gonna lose"

("He recibido mis aplausos

y mi telón,

me habeis traido fama y fortuna,

y todo lo que va con ello,

os lo agradezco a todos.

Pero no ha sido una cama de rosas,

no ha sido un crucero de placer.

Lo considero un reto ante toda la raza humana,

y no voy a perder.")

—Cielos... esto es horrible. ¡Lo odio! —chillonea conduciendo hacia el estacionamiento y tomándole la mano inerte a Crowley porque drama este también hace.

—¿Aziraphale? ¿¡AZIRAPHALE!?

¡Cielos! ¿Quién grita? Una voz en la radio, es difícil saberlo. La verdad, Freddy Mercury.

—¿E-Eres... tú?

—¿Eres tú? —responde la voz también porque son dos mitades de un idiota entero. Aziraphale el dramático lloriquea un poco y sonríe.

—Como seas... como no seas. No... no se si me han creído. No se... cielos. Odio esto —le aprieta la mano.

—¿Dónde demonios estamos?

—No sé. En el coche. No sé —solloza súper dramáticamente—. Estás bien. Estás calientito aún.

—El coche... ¡El coche! Vale... vale.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy... intentando... volver. Pero me va a llevar un rato.

—Mientras estés bien... todo está bien. Pensaba ir a Las Vegas o algo lejos, pero ahora no se... ¡no sé!

—No... no! De hecho, cuanto más lejos peor... En realidad deberías dejar de moverme, ¡cuanto más lo haces más lo haces más me cuesta encontrarme!

—¡Oh! ¡La próxima vez tienes que decirme esto antes, _you idiot!_ —protesta un poco, buscando donde detenerse.

—¡Asumí yo que después de seis mil años en la tierra habías hecho esto antes alguna vez!

—Lo hice yo hace unos días... ¡de manera distinta!

—De manera... distinta.

—Sin cuerpo, Crowley. Ehm... viste lo qué pasó... ¿después?

—¿Qué?

—Después de irte —pregunta sonrojándose.

—No, ¿qué pasó? Ni siquiera puedo ver qué está pasando ahora.

—Mejor —se humedece los labios.

—¿Por? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada. Nada —se limpia la cara del todo tranquilizándose un poco de que ÉL no ha visto.

—Esto no funciona sin confiar en ti, angel, ¡al menos dime qué ha pasado!

—Pues... es que ellos. Ehm... creen que... Si los míos creen que yo te... lo... lo que te dijo Michael.

—Michael dijo muchas cosas.

—¡Ya sabes a que me refiero! —aprieta los ojos aparcando en el subterraneo del cine.

—Yo le dije a ella que no iba a funcionar un exorcismo.

—No habló de eso. Hablo de... de...

—¿Qué?

—Lo que me has dicho del... afecto.

—¿Afecto?

—_Yes!_ De estar... d-de que ella c-cree que yo te... que yo... ¡tú sabes!

Hay unos instantes de silencio. Aziraphale se humedece los labios, nervioso.

—_H-Hello?_

Hay sonidos metálicos raros en la radio como de buscar emisora. Aziraphale se muerde el labio y susurra...

—_That I love you..._ —porque que sería de las historias sin los personajes haciendo y diciendo cosas dulces de vez en cuando.

—Croooowleeeeeeey —suena una voz distinta en la radio. El SALTO que va a pegar Aziraphale.

—C-Crowley... no está aquí!

Más sonidos raros como intentas sintonizar algo en el a.m.

—_Hello?_

—¿Quién eres tú?

Se humedece los labios y piensa que... solo hay una cosa que puede decir para que valga la pena todo esto.

—¡El ángel que le ha dado muerte! ¿¡Quién eres tú?!

Hay más interferencias y se oye a una locutora dar parte del estado de las carreteras, ha habido un accidente en la M25, se corta y vuelve el sonido metálico raro.

—_Hello?!_

—¿Lo has matado? ¿Cómo lo has matado?

—¡Voy a matarte a ti después! —chilla un poquito.

Y entonces alguien golpea la ventanilla con los nudillos, porque no ganamos para sustos...

—Repámpanos!

Y ahí está Gabriel.


	14. Chapter 14

_Y ahí está Gabriel._

—¡No es cierto! —casi grita—. Digo. ¡Gabriel!

Gabriel parpadea un poco sin saber qué hace y le hace un gesto para que baje la ventanilla o abra la puerta y se baje del coche.

Todavía tiene a Crowley encima un poco abrazado, pero lo lanza casi al otro lado y se baja.

—¡Gabriel!

Gabriel levanta las cejas pero enseguida se recupera y sonríe, tendiéndole la mano.

—¡Aziraphale! buen trabajo, muchacho.

—No fue simple... —asegura tomándosela con temorcillo, el arcángel se la aprieta y le da unas palmaditas.

—Nos han avisado de lo que has hecho y he venido lo antes posible.

–¿Quién les ha avisado?

—El cielo siempre está presente... —se encoge de hombros un poco

Aziraphale se revuelve.

—Muy buen trabajo como siempre. Ahora ayúdame a llevar el cuerpo al cielo para que podamos destruirlo.

—¿A-Al cielo? —le mira con la boca bastante abierta un segundo.

—Hay que destruirlo por completo para evitar que pueda regresar tras un exorcismo. La verdad, no creíamos que fuera a caer con algo tan sencillo.

—¡No ha sido sencillo!

Gabriel hace una sonrisa de condescendencia.

—La mayoría de demonios hubiera huido antes de terminar el exorcismo.

—Ha sido la tarea más... —Aziraphale aprieta los labios mirándole enfadado. Trata de sonreír un poco—. Desagradable.

El arcángel le mira de reojo y sonríe de lado.

—Bien, no te preocupes. Nos encargaremos del resto nosotros.

—¿A-A que te refieres con el resto? —pregunta Aziraphale un poco asustado. Gabriel toma aire y luego lo suelta.

—Aunque ha sido muy valiente de tu parte todo esto, obviamente aún no ha terminado el proceso, pero tampoco hace falta hacerte sufrir más de lo imprescindible —asegura poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Curiosidad... a-académica —sonríe un poco falsamente teniendo repentino terror por Crowley.

—Bien, entonces... ya puedes marcharte —da una palmadita en su espalda y le sonríe falsamente.

—No, pero es importante saber que harán con él en caso de tener otra vez una asignación cómo está. Espero no tenerla, eso de matar a alguien es un poco anti-angelical... ¿no? —sonríe sin irse juntando las manos.

—¿Quieres... estar presente en el proceso?

—Quiero saber el proceso.

—Pues hay que... sellar el cuerpo y luego destruirlo.

—¿S-Sellarle cómo?

—Sellarle para que no pueda regresar a este ni a ningún otro. Sabes que los demonios pueden poseer otros cuerpos, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí, sí, algo había oído. ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

—No es algo de nuestro departamento —responde arrugando la nariz y haciendo un gesto vago no muy interesado.

—Ohh... entiendo, entiendo. Pero si hay una forma. Eso es muy bueno saberlo —asiente—. ¿Y el cuerpo como lo destruyen? O tampoco...

—Creo que con fuego —busca su teléfono para que venga alguien a recogerlo.

—Oh, pero espera Gabriel... No, no es lo más... ¿No crees que necesitamos pruebas de que...? bueno, tú sabes...

El arcángel le mira con el teléfono al oído.

—Espera, espera, antes de que... ¿con quién intentas hablar? —pregunta Aziraphale en pánico.

—Van a venir a buscarle y... ¡Hola! Sí, necesito a alguien de tu departamento aquí... Sí, claro que es urgente —hace una pausa y se ríe de algo.

Aziraphale se agacha un poco para ver a Crowley, por Dios, si iba a regresar debía hacerlo YA. Pero ahí sigue, inerte...

—Maldita sea... ¡apúrate! —susurra Aziraphale mirando a Gabriel y esperando sinceramente que le estuvieran contando el chiste absurdo del día por un rato más.

Hay más sonidos raros en la radio, mientras Gabriel comenta quién sabe qué al teléfono.

—Si no te apresuras, van a venir y van a SELLAR el cuerpo, Crowley.

Hay más sonidos complicados y... Aparecen los ángeles que Gabriel ha convocado con un rayo.

—¡Maldita sea!

Gabriel les explica a los ángeles lo que ha pasado y lo que tienen que hacer, señalando el coche y a Aziraphale, explicándoles que él es quien lo ha exorcizado.

—Ehm... bueno. Hay algo importante que deben saber de... el exorcismo usado...

Todos le miran.

—Ehm... _hello_ —asegura con la espalda contra el coche, nervioso—. Soy _Principality Aziraphale._

—Ya sabemos quién eres, Aziraphale —responde Gabriel un poco exasperado.

—Ya, bueno, tú sí, pero ellos... No les recuerdo. ¿Tú estuviste después de la lluvia en el Arca de Noé? Creo que sí, ¿no? —pregunta mirando a uno

Este vacila un poco sin saber qué decir, porque les han dicho que esto era urgente para ahora estar de cháchara.

—Casi estoy seguro que fue contigo con quien discutí el informe.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Aziraphale? —intenta cortarle Gabriel.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? A ningún lado. Solo le llamo la atención... lo que decía era que creo que hay una frase en el exorcismo que, según leía yo... espera, espera, deja de las muestro —se da la vuelta—. La traigo escrita y creo que quizás necesiten ajustar el proceso de sellado...

Gabriel hace un gesto a los tres para que procedan mientras Aziraphale busca.

—Esperen, esperen. Que esto es importante. Está en el coche seguramente... —va tras ellos casi corriendo—. Estoy casi seguro de que les va a interesar lo que digo...

—Busca lo que tengas que buscar y repórtalo.

—Pero necesitan saberlo antes de llevárselo. Será algo rápido —asegura ahora mismo metido en el coche tratando de "buscar" el papel.

Bien, no te asustes pero... no sabemos muy bien cómo funciona esto así que... vamos a hacerlo del modo más divertido. Lo bueno es que no explota, pero si tiene un orgasmo fulminante.

¿Q-Q-Qué? ¿¡Quién?!

Aziraphale.

Orgasmo, ¿verdad? No hemos leído mal.

No, no habéis leído mal.

El GEMIDO ABSOLUTO de Aziraphale que además... nunca ha tenido uno.

Los otros cuatro vacilan un instante con eso.

Es que hasta arquea un poco la espalda. Cielos. Cielos. El mundo acaba de desaparecer y reaparecer por un momento. W T F.

—¿Aziraphale?

—Q-Qué a-acaba de... —aun está vacilando cuando de repente la voz le cambia un poco y automáticamente parece que se le ha pasado ya el problema—. Sí, sí, vale. Ehm... todo... todo bien, en serio. No... ehm... no te preocupes —responde girándose a mirar a Gabriel que aun parpadea un poco.

Oh... cielos. Aziraphale vacila porque... Él no ha dicho eso. O sea, sí lo ha dicho pero no ha sido... Oh, dios mío. Ajem... ¿así que así se sentía cuando Crowley te poseía? Cof cof cof ¿Cómo es que no habíamos probado esto antes?

Porque creía que iba a explotar.

Creo que sí ha explotado.

¿Puedes centrarte, ángel? ¡Aun hay una emergencia aquí!

Ya, ya, ya... pero es que tú no has sentido todo lo que ha sentido él.

Gabriel frunce un poco el ceño porque Aziraphale ahora se siente... como... raro.

—En serio, Gabriel, todo de put... tickety boo —se detiene de decir puta madre—. Pero creo que no deberíais llevaros el cuerpo aun.

¡Ya se lo he dicho yo! protesta Aziraphale de pensamiento. Cielos, al menos estando aquí no pueden sellarte. Espero.

La cara de Gabriel, ojos en blanco por paciencia.

Ya sé que se lo has dicho tú y no sé si pueden o no pueden, estaría más tranquilo ahí. Replica Crowley de pensamiento también.

—¿Por qué no? —protesta Gabriel clamando por paciencia.

¿Por qué no te has metido ahí? pregunta Aziraphale interiormente.

—Porque no puedo aun —responde Crowley a través la boca de Aziraphale, en voz alta, porque se está mareando un poco.

Shhhh!

—¿No... puedes? —pregunta Gabriel.

¿Quieres responderle tú? Protesta el demonio dentro de su mente.

¡Ugh!

—Te digo que... he leído yo que si le movemos mucho después del exorcismo puede tener consecuencias —asegura Aziraphale.

—Tranquilo, somos profesionales —replica Gabriel.

—No, no, no... pero este era un exorcismo especial. Lo... obtuve de...

—De...

—U-Unos escritos infernales. Por eso ha funcionado.

—Sí, como todos —Gabriel hace un gesto para que procedan.

—No, no. Escritos que VIENEN del infierno ¡Espera! —grita a la misma vez casi casi Crowley que Aziraphale, histérico. En una bonita cacofonía de dos voces solapadas salidas de la misma garganta.

Gabriel parpadea.

¿Y si detuvieras el tiempo unos segundos, querido? propone Aziraphale de pensamiento.

No serviría para que el cuerpo se recupere y de todos modos tendrías que hacerlo tú. Replica Crowley interiormente.

Podría yo ocupar tu cuerpo, Crowley.

Gabriel se acerca a Aziraphale para mirarle bien porque le está pasando algo.

¿Si no puedo entrar yo, porque crees que ibas a poder tú?

Pues no puedes entrar por el exorcismo... ¿no?

Sí, pero...

¡Hay que decir algo convincente entonces! ¿Cuánto falta? ¡Dijiste veinte minutos y han pasado como diez horas!

Déjame intentar algo... y no te pongas histérico.

¿¡Cómo no me voy a poner histérico con Gabriel aquí intentando destruirte?!

—Gabriel... —Aziraphale le mira muy seriamente. Él frunce el ceño.

—Lleváoslo —responde el arcángel y chasquea los dedos porque empieza a estar harto de que Aziraphale le detenga.

Así que se lo llevan y Aziraphale suelta un grito de frustración que no sé cómo consigue reprimir el insulto.

Voy a... voy a intentar poseer tu cuerpo, Crowley. ¡No hay más! exclama Aziraphale de pensamiento.

—Gabriel, déjame despedirme —suplica la voz de Crowley a través de Aziraphale a la desesperada—. Todos sabéis que estoy enamorado de él. Permíteme esto.

Gabriel le mira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Uuuugh!

_Shut up._

—Estás en la cuerda floja con esto, Aziraphale. No creas que Miguel no me ha contado vuestra conversación del otro día.

—Sí, sí... ya, por eso, solo déjame esto —insiste el ángel—. Ya le he matado, Gabriel, ¡y ha sido lo más difícil! Y lo he hecho porque creo en ustedes y para demostrarles que... ¡soy fiel a la causa!

—Está bien, está bien, sube y pídelo.

—_Thank you!_

Gabriel hace un gesto de cansancio para que deje de estar molestándole.

—Ehm... puedo usar tu... vía para subir, ¿verdad? —sonrisita de Aziraphale.

El arcángel suspira un poco exasperado pero acaba accediendo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ahí se va.

Van a sentirte ahí arriba, Crowley.

Ya lo sé, esto es una emergencia. Intenta no lamerle el culo a demasiada gente mientras estoy aquí, _angel._

Tú intenta tener bonitos pensamientos sobre los niños, Crowley. Nada que apeste.

Seguro que mis pensamientos malignos van a ser el problema.

¡Pues podrían serlo!

Esto es raro... Crowley hace que Aziraphale levante una mano y se la pase por el pelo.

Sí que lo es. Aunque prefiero que... estés aquí a que no.

El demonio le hace sonreír y juega con su pelo... y le hace mover las caderas.

¡No! ¡No camines así! ¡Se darán cuenta!

Vale, vale, hazlo tú.

Las caderas solo funcionan contigo. ¿Ya podrás entrar? Vas a tener que atacarme para huir.

Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a salir de aquí, esto es el _bloody_ cielo...

Si han venido otros, puedes salir tú. Sal por donde saliste la última vez. O... en forma de serpiente quizás.

El asunto es que la última vez salí siendo tú, no alguien que se supone todos quieren muerto.

Podrías... ponerte algo menos llamativo de ropa y salir de incógnito, querido.

¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu plan? De todos modos... ¿a dónde vamos?

Aquí, a la recepción, supongo. Venga, hay que correr antes de que decidan hacerte algo. Sonríe y se bueno, ¿vale?

Ojos en blanco.

—Ehm... hello —Aziraphale saluda a la chica que está ahí.

Y le guiña un ojo.

Se sonroja también. Maldita sea, Crowley.

—Necesito... acaban de subir el cuerpo del demonio Crowley y Gabriel me ha dado permiso de verle a solas unos minutos.

—¿Un... demonio? —pregunta el ángel de la recepción un poco desinteresada.

—Sí. Necesito saber a dónde lo han llevado.

—¿Al infierno?

—No, le han subido aquí, yo lo vi —asegura—. Lo he exorcizado, iban a destruirlo —añade con otra voz.

—Ehm... intenta en "inmolación". Tercer piso.

No puedo creer que haya un departamento de Inmolación en el paraíso. Comenta Crowley.

No podrías querer todos los sitios horrendos qué hay aquí. Responde Aziraphale.

—¿Me recuerda hacia dónde?

Ella le señala.

—_Thank you..._ —ahí se va corriendo—. Por ahí —señala Aziraphale con la voz de Crowley porque siente dónde está con el sentido viperino, una vez llegan a un pasillo lleno de puertas.

Y ahí se dirige Aziraphale, "corriendo" abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Crowley está sobre una mesa de hierro pulido que parece de quirófano encadenado y rodeado de ángeles cuya descripción podría ser... vestido de uniforme como si esto fuera un hospital humano, aunque obviamente no es para nada lo que está pasando.

—Ohh... ehm... _hello _—la sonrisa nerviosa de Aziraphale y luego aprieta los dientes y aspira el aire porque... cielos este hierro sí está puesto aquí para... ESTO.

—Eh, ¡tú! No puedes estar aquí

—Gabriel me ha dado permiso de... despedirme de él a solas —se sonroja.

No creo que sea buena idea que sea a solas, si se van todos y cuando vuelven no estoy habrá un culpable evidente. Esto tiene que parecer culpa mía. Reflexiona Crowley.

—No se nos ha informado de nada.

—Pueden ir a preguntarle. De hecho... pueden quedarse aquí si quieren. P-Pero... bueno... u-ustedes saben que yo...

El ángel hablando con él hace un gesto a otro para que vaya a comprobar, de todos modos. Aziraphale se sonroja otra vez.

—¿P-Puedo acercarme?

—Es peligroso, estamos preparando el ritual de sellado.

Aziraphale traga saliva por orden de Crowley.

Aziraphale les odia. A todos. Hasta el punto de temer que lo noten.

—Tendré cuidado —se acerca igual.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta el ángel-cirujano.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco porque admitir esto no es en lo absoluto su fuerte.

—Y-Yo... l-le... no pude evitar... l-le tengo cierto aprecio...—empieza y entonces se corta a si mismo con la voz de Crowley casi hablando a la vez—. Estrecharle la mano porque hace seis mil años que somos colegas de profesión asociados... ¿tú qué crees que voy a hacer? —pregunta sarcásticamente.

¿Podrías dejar las toneladas de sarcasmo? Aziraphale le toma de la mano, igual al cuerpo de Crowley.

¿Podrías darte un poco de prisa? No puedo creer que tenga que ser yo el que vaya a hacer esto. Protesta Crowley internamente y luego mueve el cuerpo de Aziraphale para que se acerque y le plante un beso al cuerpo inerte del demonio, sin vacilar. Ni tiempo a que les interrumpa nadie.

Cielos. Cr... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Las cejas de todo el resto de ángeles se irían al cielo si no... ja-ja ya estuvieran en él.

Aziraphale dirá todo lo que les quede de vida que esto es más Crowley que el... pero la verdad, es que se le echa bastante encima, cerrando los ojos.

El cuerpo de Crowley aún no reacciona porque Crowley está entrando a él a través de la boca. Sabrás que todo ha ido bien cuando te devuelva el beso.

Y si hay algo que van a poder sentir TODOS los presentes son las absolutamente absurdas cantidades de amor que rezuma Aziraphale por él. Es que hasta levanta un brazo y le acaricia un poco la cara, tomándole del cuello.

La verdad, Crowley está en mitad de un ataque de ansiedad un poco exagerado para estar disfrutando esto del todo, pero tampoco es verdad que no se pueda olvidar del mundo unos segundos mientras le devuelve el beso.

Ya, ya. Ya habrá más que puedas disfrutar. Aziraphale no lo está disfrutando del todo tampoco, no creas, pero aún piensa que puede salir todo mal y ser la última vez que lo pueda hacer, así que lo intenta.

Sí, venga, seguro hay fuegos artificiales en algún lado.

En el Soho quizás.

Todo el resto de ángeles de la sala opina que esta es la PEOR ABERRACIÓN desde la pizza con piña.

Y a Crowley le molestan UN HUEVO las cadenas de hierro, que además le queman porque sí son contra entes infernales... pero sobretodo es porque así NO PUEDE abrazarle.

Cielos... es que Aziraphale no quiere separarse. Pero necesitan... salir de aquí. De verdad.

Tienes que desaparecer tú las cadenas. O... no.

Así que un instante antes de separarse, ahí va a desaparecerles las cadenas antes de, con ojos cerrados y muy solemnemente asegurar un...

—Lo siento, Crowley...

Y lo siguiente que pasa es que ¡Puf! Crowley desaparece.

Aziraphale pega un GRITO. No que el resto de ángeles estén menos confundidos.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado?! ¿¡Dónde está?! —da unos pasos atrás... y tiene que hacer un sobre esfuerzo, dado que el beso le ha dejado estúpido, para no sonreír como un niño en juguetería. Pone cara de tragedia y se gira a los otros—. ¿Qué le hicieron?

—¿Nosotros? ¿¡Qué le hiciste tú!? —chilla el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué le voy a haber hecho?! ¡Con lo que costó matarle! —protesta Aziraphale.

—¡Tú eres el que acaba de besarle! —LA CARA DE ASCO.

—¿¡Y desde cuando besar a un muerto consigue que desaparezca?! —responde Aziraphale sonrojado DE MUERTE.

—¡Algo tienes que haber hecho! —le acusa uno de los ángeles, señalándole con el dedo.

—No puede haber desaparecido, de todos modos... —responde otro intentando mantener la calma.

—¡Hay que buscarle! Gabriel va a ponerse... _intransigente_ —un tercero se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Mantengamos la calma, debe estar en algún lado, ¡no es como que se pueda salir de aquí con un milagro sin autorización! —responde el que intentaba estar calmado.

—A-A lo mejor lo... lo ha hecho... EL demonio. Lo han hecho desde el infierno —propone el preocupado por Gabriel.

—¿Los demonios pueden hacer eso? —pregunta el primero, abriendo los ojos como platos y pensando que quizás podrían hacérselo a ellos en cualquier momento entonces.

—Gabriel nos va a arrancar las alas —sigue lloriqueando uno de ellos.

—Hay que hablar con el registro de milagros. Ellos deben poder saber qué ha pasado —insiste el de las autorizaciones.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas con eso por un momento.

—¡No seas imbécil! ¡Si el infierno ha hecho esto no habrá registros!

—¡Es un demonio temible, Crowley! —les advierte Aziraphale a los tres.

—Gabriel nos va a mandar a nosotros al infierno...

—¡Nadie ha dicho que haya sido el infierno! ¡Yo aún creo que ha sido él de algún modo! —señala a Aziraphale.

—Yo le he TRAÍDO aquí, ¡no seas ridículo! ¿¡Por qué no pudo haber sido él?!

—¡El caso es que hay que encontrarle! —están entrando en pánico.

—¿¡Encontrarle dónde?! ¡Si se ha ido! ¡Voy a tener que cazarle otra vez! ¡Esto es culpa SUYA! —les señala.

—Pues... ¡en su casa o donde sea! ¿Tú sabes dónde vive?

—Eh, eh... a lo mejor se ha muerto ya, él solo —propone el que estaba súper preocupado por Gabriel.

—¿De un beso? —pregunta Aziraphale.

—¡O quién sabe de qué! A lo mejor es parte de otro ritual de destrucción. ¿Hay antecedentes de lo que un beso de un ángel hace a un demonio?

—N-No lo sé. Seguramente sí —Aziraphale es que casi va a explotar ahora él de la vergüenza—. ¡Tengo que ir a buscarle!

Ninguno de los presentes sabe si hay antecedentes, sinceramente.

—¡Todos tenemos que ir a buscarle!

—¡Hay que avisar a Gabriel!

—Esto ha sido culpa de ustedes por no asegurarle bien —insiste Aziraphale.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo más hay que asegurarle?

—¿Pues crees que fue simple traerle?! ¡Es un demonio terrible! ¡Intentó matarme!

Los ángeles dan unas cuantas vueltas por ahí cada uno a su asunto sin saber cómo enfrentarse a esto.

—Voy a tener que ir otra vez. Les pondré como responsables en mi reporte. ¡Me voy! Díganle a Gabriel que lo traeré otra vez... —murmura Aziraphale, yéndose a la puerta.

Nadie le está haciendo mucho caso, la verdad, están todos histéricos

Va a largarse.

Hace bien.

Sale caminando, preguntándose cómo se habrá ido Crowley, pero pensando que no puede comunicarse con él en varios días.

Lo primero a bajarse de aquí. Luego... no sabe. A caminar Londres y esperar a que Gabriel le encuentre, que seguro irá a buscarle.

En PERSONA.

Sí. Sí. Eso teme. Mucho más pronto que tarde

Tienes un ratito hasta que se entere, pero solo un ratito.

Ya. Ya. Le encantaría llamarle a Crowley. De verdad. De hecho es que... va a ir a un parque, a cualquier parque, a sentarse en una banca... y a sonreír cinco minutos seguidos con ese beso (aunque aún piensa que fue del horror y del trauma absoluto) que se dieron.

Va a bajar Gabriel con Sandalphon, Miguel y Uriel no porque está arreglando quién sabe qué o a lo mejor sí van los cuatro como si fueran los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis.

Aziraphale sigue en el parque, sentado, solo, esperando a que vengan. Dios mío. De verdad... el lo ha intentado.

—Aziraphale —le llama Gabriel cuando se acercan andando por el caminito de tierra en el que está su banquito. Aziraphale se humedece los labios y suspira, girándose a mirarles.

—_Hello..._ —no sonríe mucho esta vez

—Ya debes saber lo que ha pasado...

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Aseguran que lo hiciste tú.

—Gabriel, yo lo MATÉ. Y me costó lo que no está escrito. Y voy a volverlo a hacer.

—Los muchachos insisten en que lo tenían perfectamente inmovilizado —replica Sandalphon.

—Para mí estaba muerto —se defiende Aziraphale.

—Han dicho que le... besaste —asegura Michael.

—Y luego desapareció —añade Uriel.

—Es un demonio. Debe haberme engañado.

Gabriel parpadea lentamente.

—Yo te permití despedirte de él, Aziraphale. Pero estoy empezando a hartarme de estas tonterías tuyas.

—Pensé que lo tenía. Parecía todo tan... —Aziraphale suspira—. Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento.

Uriel y Sandalphon se miran no muy seguros.

—Pensé que podría despedirme... es que lo que me piden es duro. Muy duro. Sé que no se los parece pero...

—El problema es que es difícil confiar en ti —asegura Uriel.

—Chicos, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por ser fiel sin importar lo que pidan.

—Ya. Y aun así no es fácil confiar en ti —insiste ella.

¡Como no es fácil confiar en ustedes! Piensa Aziraphale para sí. ¡Asesinos!

—Menos aun sabiendo que estás enamorado de él —asegura Miguel.

—Ya se te dijo que esta era una prueba —añade Gabriel.

—Lo volveré a intentar. Tengo que averiguar cómo, pero lo volveré a intentar. Él también intento matarme.

—¿No se suponía que él estaba enamorado de ti? —responde Uriel que bien que se enteró del chisme.

—É-Él no está enamorado de mí... —susurra Aziraphale.

—El otro día estabas muy convencido de que sí —Miguel sonríe un poquito, de lado.

—Eso dijiste la otra vez, como la cosa más estúpida que se le podría ocurrir a alguien —añade Uriel.

Aziraphale se sonroja con eso, porque él no había... ¡había sido Crowley! Aprieta los ojos y en serio quisiera matarlo y abrazarle por igual.

—Quizás esa fuera la forma de matarle...

—¿Qué forma? —pregunta Sadalphon.

—He estado investigando... porque... bueno, de hecho ya es bastante suerte que esto haya funcionado todo lo que funcionó. Ya le había dicho yo a Michael que temía que un Exorcismo no funcionaría. Hay que encontrar una debilidad en... él. Quizás justamente sea su debilidad algo opuesto a lo que es un demonio.

—Pero el exorcismo sí funciona—¿podría Gabriel ser más denso?

—¿No es obvio que no ha funcionado? Se ha escapado en nuestra cara y ha esperado al momento en que fuera más... humillante para mi, Gabriel.

—Como sea, Aziraphale... no vamos a estar esperando para siempre.

—Ehm... ¿qué sugieres exactamente?

—Aziraphale quiere intentar que se enamore. Lleva seis mil años intentándolo... —se burla Michael y Uriel se ríe con ella.

—No quiero intentar que... ¡es una idea únicamente!

—Aziraphale, basta de tonterías, acaba con esto ya —corta Gabriel nada interesado en ese asunto

—¿Cómo?

—Pues... haz otro exorcismo. Uno de verdad —responde como si fuera obvio—. No hay tiempo de estar probando... ideas.

—Gabriel, este es el mejor exorcismo que encontré. Lo dije palabra por palabra.

—A lo mejor deberías intentarlo desnudo la próxima vez —se burla Uriel.

—_W-What?!_

—O lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo la otra vez.

—Sí que lo estabas. Intentando ridículamente parecer un humano idiota —agrega Michael.

—Otro de los motivos por los que no se puede confiar en ti —asegura Sandalphon.

Aziraphale abre y cierra la boca sin saber qué decir.

—Eres la peor excusa de ángel que ha existido jamás —agrega Michael con desprecio—. Una vergüenza.

Uriel asiente.

—Una cosa es la comida, que ya es bastante tremendo, ¿pero esto? Y lo de enamorarse de un demonio...

—Yo no sé cómo es que no le has echado directamente al infierno, Gabriel.

—No es algo que nos concierne a nosotros decidir... —zanja el arcángel porque este tema es como...

—Voy a intentarlo otra vez... se los prometo —asegura Aziraphale intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos porque bastante le jode todo esto así ya en general pero tampoco es como que haya mucho más que hacer al respecto que dejarle... probarlo de nuevo.

Tampoco le interesa que Aziraphale sepa que en realidad... pues no es como que haya mucho más con lo que presionar, si ni saben cómo matarle. Aunque si podrían subirle al cielo a otro departamento y no dejarle estar más en la tierra. (Y así también sería problema de otro).

—Voy a investigar más y a averiguar mejor cómo hacerlo —insiste Aziraphale.

—Es difícil creer eso cuando... —Gabriel señala a Miguel y Uriel—. Así que quizás deberías hacer algo con eso también.

—¿Ha-Hacer? ¿Hacer qué?

—Tú... ridículo enamoramiento. O lo que sea.

—O-Oh... e-eso —se sonroja.

—No es algo que se vea con buenos ojos.

—Es ridículo y asqueroso —asegura Miguel—. Una aberración.

—E-Entiendo —Aziraphale cambia el peso de pie—. Aunque es a-amor. ¿No se supone que...?

Los cuatro le miran con intensidad.

—El problema no es el amor, es la naturaleza del receptor —responde Sandalphon lentamente.

—¿Y si eso... ayuda a que el receptor haga menos bien su trabajo?

—Claro, claro... porque te quiere de vuelta —Michael hace los ojos en blanco, pero se ríe otra vez. Uriel se ríe con ella.

—Hay mejores maneras de frustrar los planes del mal, de todos modos —zanja Gabriel.

—Maneras mucho menos ridículas —insiste Miguel.

—Y para colmar el vaso el amor que tú profesas se está volviendo más terrenal que celestial —añade Uriel.

Aziraphale se sonroja más, con ese asunto del beso. ¿De verdad debían reñirle como a niña de secundaria?

Si no se comportara como tal...

—Realmente n-no lo es y... bueno. Es igual. Tendré cuidado. Lo prometo —asegura otra vez, suspirando. Esto era el infierno... En el cielo. Realmente no eran para nada distintos.

Gabriel suspira también porque no hay mucho más que decir ahora mismo.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta y se arrepiente un poco. ¿Qué más podrían pedirle? ¿Puedes además pintar las bancas del parque con la lengua?

—Se hará una valoración de esta situación en adelante, es posible que se te asigne un compañero si tu desempeño parece entrar en conflictos... ajenos. Te lo haremos saber —Gabriel se gira dando por terminada esta conversación.

¿¡Un compañero?! DIOS MÍO.

Miguel le sigue, con media sonrisa.

—Patético... —le susurra. Uriel se ríe de eso con ella y Sandalphon mira a Aziraphale como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa que ha visto nunca, siguiendo a Gabriel.

Aziraphale les mira irse sin atreverse casi ni a parpadear y tras unos segundos andado en el camino alejándose, desaparecen.

Este era el momento apropiado de haber dicho fuck, ¡y él gastándolo con el coche!

Por lo visto hay muchos momentos buenos para ello.

Por lo visto, cada vez más frecuentes. Mira a su alrededor, paranoico.

Sí. Se han ido, de verdad.

Seguro ahora le miraban. Seguro si va a algún lado, le seguirán. Seguro estarán todo el tiempo tratando de sentir qué siente por Crowley.

Y el problema era que... lejos de sentir menos... ahora mismo sentía que el pecho le podría explotar.

Hablando de niñas de secundaria...

¡Ugh! Un... poquito. Aun así, se queda ahí. Incapaz de moverse. Horrorizado con todo esto, pensando que el margen de error era nulo. Esto. ESTO era lo que toda la vida le había dicho a Crowley que pasaría cuando decía "a los míos no les gustaría". Aunque era un poco menos horrendo lo que imaginaba.

¿Así que a eso vamos a jugar ahora? ¿Al "te lo dije"?

¡Pues! Sí. Porque se lo dijoooo.

Ok. Ok... _whatever_, igual ni puede responderle así que... seguid.

Después de un tiempo absurdamente largo, termina por levantarse de la banca, e ir a casa, sin disfrutar realmente sus momentos en la tierra. Aunque sorprendentemente, encuentra una viejecita tratando de bajar a su gato del árbol de camino, cosa que le ayuda a hacer con un pequeño y sutil milagrito.

¡Sí, claro! ¡Ahora!

Aziraphale piensa que esto debe ser para compensar todo lo que ha hecho mal últimamente. Que aunque no... No se sentía la peor excusa de ángel del mundo, muchas cosas de estas habían sido un DESASTRE.

En fin... ahí se va a la librería arrastrando un poco los pies y pensando que, intercámbiese por un demonio, hacer girar la cruz en la iglesia, y enamorarse perdidamente de un ser infernal eran más que suficientes cosas terribles.

¿Quieres ver algo guay?

Seguramente sí que quiere.

—_Fuck, fuck, fucK, fuCK, fUCK, FUCK!_ —protesta Crowley cuando ya están en la librería, saliendo de su bolsillo del abrigo y volviendo a su tamaño habitual.


	15. Chapter 15

_—Fuck, fuck, fucK, fuCK, fUCK, FUCK! —protesta Crowley cuando ya están en la librería, saliendo de su bolsillo del abrigo y volviendo a su tamaño habitual._

El GRITO agudo e histérico de Aziraphale. Ni caso le hace Crowley, dando vueltas, preocupado.

—¿¡Qué haces... qué?! ¡T-Tú! ¿¡Cómo es que...?! Estabas aquí todo el... ¡TÚ! —es que creo que está planchado contra la puerta.

—¿Tú has oído? —protesta el demonio.

—Claro que he oído... ¿t-tú has oído? No debías... oír nada de eso —susurra.

—¡Me cago en el estúpido imbécil y puñetero Arcángel _fucking_ Gabriel de los cojones! —le chilla al techo descargando la adrenalina y la frustración contra las molduras porque hubiera querido poder hacer algo antes pero...

Y es que una parte de Aziraphale. Una no tan pequeña parte de él, se alegra tan infinitamente tanto de que esté aquí... le hace sentir más tibio. Y seguro. Un bastante menos mal que como se sentía hace unos minutos.

Crowley toma aire e intenta respirar para calmarse, después de respirar un par de veces, le mira.

—No tenías por qué oírles... —empieza el ángel.

—¿Cómo iba a no oírles?

—Pues no tenías por qué oír todas esas cosas... horribles. Nadie tenía porque oírlas. Nunca —susurra empezando a sentirse tremendamente rebasado.

—Alcohol. Necesitamos alcohol—da una vuelta sobre sí mismo yendo a buscar—. ¿Quieres chocolate?

—Sí. Aunque... No sé si deberías estar aquí... —camina un poco, sin acercársele del todo, mirando de reojo hacia la calle.

—Estoy puto muerto de frío —protesta—. No, seguramente no, pero no iba a saltar del bolsillo y a recorrer dos kilómetros de ciudad midiendo solo un palmo.

—E-Estás muerto de frío. Lo siento —le pone unos ojos terriblemente culpables y es que NO. Menos mal que no te has ido.

Crowley le mira de reojo porque... la manta. Le dijo que era importante. Y sonríe de lado, preparando chocolate caliente con ron aparentemente. Bueno, ron caliente con... cierto aroma a chocolate más bien.

Aziraphale cierra las persianas una a una, mirándole de reojo.

—Has... ¿oído todo?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Ugh —se sonroja.

Crowley sonríe con esa protesta y le tiende una de las tazas. Aziraphale vacila antes de acercársele, sin atreverse a mirarle del todo a los ojos pero si extiende la mano por su taza.

—C-Crowley, y-yo...

El demonio se la da y luego se deja caer dramáticamente sobre el sofá.

—Han dicho cosas que... —le mira hacer... y sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo, yendo a sentarse precavidamente a la silla.

Crowley le mira envolviéndose con una manta de lana escocesa que hay por ahí, tomándose su ron.

Aziraphale quisiera... abrazarle. Sinceramente. No lo hace.

—Muchas cosas. Cosas que no pienso.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Cosas sobre... quererte. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Crowley pone los ojos en blanco y le da otro sorbo a su bebida como respuesta.

—Y lo... patético que es —le da un traguito a su bebida... ¡y le hace sentir tan bien! Que se relame los bigotes.

—Ya, bueno, nada nuevo —le mira y le sonríe... porque había ido al cielo, a por él para traerle de vuelta. Y le había dado un beso, aunque técnicamente el beso se lo había dado él a sí mismo, pero... el caso es que hace un par de días estaba diciendo que no eran amigos, ya no hablemos hace un mes... y ahora estaba admitiendo delante de todos los ángeles del cielo, el estar enamorado. Aunque bueno, eso técnicamente también lo había hecho él... Hasta el punto en que era casi ridículo que Aziraphale siguiera negándolo.

O sea, se había metido ahí en su cuerpo y lo había EMPUJADO por el abismo una y otra vez... y aunque estaba seguro de que no había dicho ninguna mentira y que Aziraphale sí estaba enamorado y sí quería besarle, no dejaba de sentirse un... poquiiiito culpable. Especialmente por las palabras duras de esas dos _comosellamaran_ la ángel negra y la del moño interesante.

Aunque Aziraphale lo había aguantado todo estoicamente y sin derrumbarse, con esa valentía y... ahí están los ojos en forma de corazón otra vez mirándole embobadito con su sonrisa de adoración infinita. Y además ahora no lleva gafas.

—Todo ha sido... —le mira un instante de reojito porque la sonrisa que le pone y los ojitos que le echa. Se sonroja más—. U-un verdadero de-desastre.

—_I... am sorry_ —se humedece los labios.

—Soy yo el que te ha intentado matar. Tú has hecho todo para intentar no morir —le sonríe un poquito con eso.

—_Well... you know._ Tal vez... podría haber sido un poco menos... —se pone los ojos en blanco a si mismo porque se está _bloody _disculpando.

—Hiciste lo que... era necesario. Aunque, claro, está pasando exactamente lo que siempre dije que pasaría.

—¿Qué? —se hace bolita dentro de la manta, quitándose los zapatos y subiendo los pies al sofá.

—Que no iba a gustarles. Han... pedido que pare —le mira hacer.

—Ya, bueno, ¿y qué es lo que les gusta? —protesta y se mueve de nuevo tumbándose un poco más y moviéndose en general. Va por dejar la taza en una mesa pero está llena de libros, así que la deja en el suelo empezando apartar los libros.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco.

—Anda, a ver. Te ayudo —se levanta y se acerca a la mesa tomando algunos libros y poniéndolos en otra mesa—. Ya sé que no les gusta nada pero... es que las caras de asco de todos...

Crowley le mira y vuelve a tomar la taza dándole unos buenos tragos y dejándola en la mesa que quería ahora sí. Aziraphale extiende una mano y le toca la frente, el demonio parpadea y sí, aún está frío pero está entrando en calor.

—Aún pareces... cadáver —susurra y, va por su tacita viniendo a sentarse al sillón donde está Crowley. Recto y en una orillita—. No entienden. Nada.

—Aun así preferiría no volver a usar los exorcismos —Crowley recoge las piernas y se da la vuelta para echársele encima a él porque está calentito.

Cielos, ha tardado una milésima de segundo.

_Shut up!_ Tiene frío, ¿vale? Ya ha dicho que esto era una mamada.

—Gabriel quería usarlos más. Ha dicho que funcionaba —Aziraphale se sonroja un poquito pero es que justo a esto ha venido aquí. Levanta el brazo... y no sabe dónde ponerlo.

—Cuando yo descubra cómo realmente matar a un ángel Gabriel va a ser el que va a estar en _bloody_ problemas de verdad —no te preocupes, él sí que sabe qué hacer con tu brazo, se mete debajo.

Le aprieta un poco contra si entonces y sonríe un poquitín.

—No puedo creer... —ni siquiera sabía en qué orden de importancia debían aparecer las cosas en las que no puede creer.

—_Loosing my religiooon_ —se burla.

—_Shut up!_ Un día van a cansarse en serio. De hecho veo a Gabriel muy muy cerca de ese momento —le mira de reojo y es que... esto. Aquí. Así. Es perfecto—. ¿Estás más calientito?

—¿Y qué te obligaran a hacer? ¿Matarme?

—Impedirme volverte a ver... aberrante, les has oído. Aun así han... pensado incluso en ponerme un compañero-espía.

—Eso sí va a ser un _bloody_ problema como lo hagan.

—Todo es un... problema. Todo. Y seguramente será más cuando noten que has venido aquí y que hablamos o nos vemos —se mueve un poco para acomodarle mejor sobre él, estirándose un poco para dejar su taza en la mesa.

Echa la cabeza atrás haciendo drama y luego se cubre completo hasta la cabeza con la manta porque es un tonto. Aziraphale se sienta otra vez y encuentra una manta arrugada donde debía estar Crowley.

—De hecho, si... si Gabriel va a la bitácora de milagros, voy a estar en problemas severos.

—Insisto que ya estás en problemas severos —asegura la manta.

—Voy a... hacer un reporte e incluir ese milagro en... mi defensa a tu ataque. A ver si cuela —le abraza un bastante mejor ahora que está cubierto con la manta. Ejem. Vamos, porque con la manta no mide dónde está—. Y... No creo que debamos vernos en un tiempo.

Crowley se le echa encima dejándose abrazar, sin decir nada. Se nota que te haces a la idea de no veros en un tiempo.

Aziraphale le aprieta contra sí, pensando en lo que han dicho todos en conjunto. ¿Era de verdad aberrante? ¿Era en serio el primer ángel en la historia en enamorarse de un demonio? ¿Y Crowley el primer demonio en enamorarse de un ángel? Sinceramente... no podía creérselo.

Hasta el mismo Shakespeare había escrito sobre ello. Esto era, de hecho, un clásico. Uno que acababa mal siempre, con venenos y dagas y guerra y... casi todos felices. Mira qué casualidad.

Crowley aun prefiere las comedias. Sueño de una noche de verano... o Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

Mucho ruido y pocas nueces sería lo ideal, no es por nada. Debería tender hacia ahí... y ridículamente estaban tendiendo hacia los malditos dramas.

—¿Has notado que esto ha salido mal porque... lo hemos hecho demasiado bien?

—¿Eh?

—Hemos hecho esto lo bastante bien como para que casi funcionara, my dear.

—Bueno, yo te dije que funcionaría —abre un poco la manta y seguro puedes ver un poco ahí dentro los ojos amarillos en la oscuridad.

—Ya, ya... esto no puede volver a pasar —se asoma ahí dentro, y la verdad... es que bien podrías invitarle ya adentro de tu manta.

—Debo decir que me acojoné un poco cuando llegó Gabriel y yo no podía regresar.

—Debo decir que yo he estado en un estado continuo de terror y pánico desde que salimos de casa de Madame Tracy.

—Y no explotaste —sonríe de lado.

—Explo... oh! Espera, eso... ese asunto ha sido tremendamente extraño —asegura repentinamente recordándolo y creo que Aziraphale lleva toda la tarde batido de la ropa interior sin darse cuenta.

—¿Extraño? —levanta las cejas.

—Ahora que pienso en ello creo que si hay partes que me explotaron.

—¿Qué? —se aparta un poco para mirarle bien

—Fue algo como nunca había sentido... no fue desagradable, solo... el mundo desapareció un segundo en... una especie de explosión, sí.

Crowley parpadea un poco porque él no... no sintió nada diferente. (Tal vez porque NO ERA TU CUERPO)

De hecho muy inocentemente es que se mira de arriba a abajo... y es que estaban pasando cosas tan horrendas en ese momento que en ningún momento cayó en la cuenta de que tenía... un líquido viscoso en los calzoncillos.

—No... Nadie se había quejado de eso antes —Crowley inclina la cabeza intentando entender.

—Pues... yo he sentido algo sumamente intenso.

—Tampoco es como que yo me haya parado a preguntar —añade.

—Puedo decirte que fue todo menos... desagradable. Quizás tuvo que ver con que estaba tan... preocupado porque no estuvieras vivo siquiera. Aunque te acababa de escuchar en el radio...

—Si hubiera tenido otra opción no lo hubiera hecho.

—Fue mucho menos terrible de lo que esperaba. Aunque cruzaste una línea con ese movimiento de caderas.

—¿Te puse demasiado nervioso? —sonríe de lado.

—No. Casi me dislocas el fémur.

—_Poor poor you_ —ojos en blanco.

—Además has empezado a hablar y a decir cosas... que yo no diría —ejem, como que estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué? ¡Si hasta le dije "_tickety boo_" a alguien! —protesta.

Aziraphale sonríe porque eso fue bastante, bastante gracioso.

—Nadie noto que dijera algo que no iba contigo.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —se ríe un poco.

—Tú no cuentas. Sabías que era yo.

—Estoy seguro de que nos hemos saltado decenas de reglas en las últimas horas —se estira otra vez por su tacita y suspira, sonriendo un poco.

—Bueno, ese es mi trabajo y a ti te pidieron que lo hicieras, de algún modo.

Aziraphale le sonríe un poco porque siempre consigue hacerle ver las cosas de otro modo.

—Sinceramente... mientras Gabriel me hablaba de lo mucho que tenía que detenerlo todo y hacer algo respecto a... ti...

—¿Aja? —le mira.

—Y cuando específicamente me... acusaron de que cualquier sentimiento que yo tuviera hacia tí —ajem, que no amor—, fuera demasiado terrenal... yo... Creo que hoy... estoy un poco sobrepasado con lo que ha ocurrido. Quizás necesito más alcohol —cambia el tema, sonrojándose un poco—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Seguro es alcohol lo que necesitas. Yo también.

—Te sirvo, espera... —se levanta, pensando que en realidad lo que había pensado con Gabriel era que si le parecía que estaba siendo demasiado humano por darle un beso y querer a Crowley, iba a venir hasta aquí y a mostrarle exactamente lo que de verdad significaba ser DEMASIADO humano. Abrazándole, besándole y... demostrándole su amor pues... como un humano lo haría. Era una mala idea, la verdad. Aunque a estas alturas ¿podían hacer algo peor de lo que ya habían hecho? Ya le había besado en el cielo frente a todo mundo casi.

Crowley vuelve a moverse y a acomodar la manta porque mira que esto es lo que odia de los estúpidos exorcismos.

—Quizás deberías darte un baño caliente... ¿no te serviría?

—A lo mejor...

—Puedo prepararte uno —le sonríe trayéndole un vasito con más alcohol.

—¿Tienes siquiera un baño?

—Claro que tengo un baño. Antes solía tomar baños de burbujas.

El demonio parpadea un par de veces intentando imaginarle haciendo eso y sonríe de lado.

—Suena como una de... esas cosas que tú harías, sí. Me pregunto cuántos libros se te cayeron ahí dentro antes de decidir dejar de hacerlo.

Curso de imaginación, actividad 01, dificultad: Baja. Imaginar a Aziraphale tomando un baño de burbujas además.

—Más de uno —aprieta los ojos—, créeme. No es un buen lugar para leer.

Se ríe porque ha dado en el clavo.

—Pero es un buen lugar para hacer sopa de demonio.

—Dile a Gabriel que la has bendecido.

—Y que la tina es de hierro.

—Y que te metiste conmigo.

Aziraphale se sonroja terriblemente con eso y Crowley se ríe. El ángel no le mira, ni responde a eso, porque hoy... hoy han pasado demasiadas cosas.

Ya, ya, solo te está vacilando.

No, es que... hoy podría meterese a la tina contigo en realidad. No creo que lo haga, pero podría y eso parece ser algo que no estás tomando en cuenta.

—Ya, y podría aparecer Michael con Uriel a la mitad del baño y morirse de la risa eternamente... pienso que esto está trayendo felicidad al cielo, indirectamente.

—Al final todo van a ser ventajas...

—TODOS van a saber... todo lo que pasó hoy —le hace un gesto para que le siga.

—Y... —se levanta con la manta sobre los hombros.

—Y cada vez me dan menos ganas de subir ahí... —de hecho creo que tiene que vaciar un poco el baño porque tiene unos libros aquí que ha tenido que mover para poner otras nuevas primeras ediciones allá que... bueno. Ya saben cómo funciona.

—Así que el paraíso no es tan paradisíaco —se burla.

Hace una mueca con la boca porque no, y últimamente menos.

—Pues supongo que para algunos ángeles sí que lo es... Gabriel parece muy feliz —asegura al fin abriendo el agua de la tina.

—Yo creo que a Gabriel le va el sado —¿no se te ocurre algo un poco más... sacrílego que decir? Mira un libro de por ahí como si no acabara de decir eso.

—Por el amor de Dios, Crowley. Yo creo que Gabriel nunca tendría ni siquiera un asomo de... deseo por algo.

—¿Ni por la crueldad? Eso es casi peor.

—Yo qué sé... para ser un arcángel, no parece en lo absoluto interesado en... sentirse siquiera un poco mal por hacer sentir completamente miserable a otro ángel. Creo que ni siquiera piensa que es capaz.

—A lo mejor deberías dejarle leer ese libro... el del duque o el marqués o lo que sea.

—¿A ti te parece que además es buena idea que aprenda a sentir placer por ello?

—Por lo menos alguien sacaría algo de ello. Ahora ni siquiera eso.

—Ya, ya...no. No estoy tan feliz con la idea de que él sea feliz cada vez que me hace sentir mal.

—Estoy casi seguro que ya lo es... —empieza a desnudarse debajo de la manta.

—Pero venga, de verdad, creo que ya tuvimos bastante Gabriel por hoy... —mete la mano a la tina confirmando que el agua está lo bastante caliente.

—¿Y qué quieres?

Otros besos, por ejemplo.

—Pensar por un par de horas... que todo va a estar bien —le mira.

—No creo que nadie venga a buscarte de nuevo por un par de horas —le mira, envuelto en la manta y le sonríe.

—Eso creo yo —vacila un poco y se sonroja—. Bueno... te... dejo que te bañes y eso...

Crowley asiente y Aziraphale le sonríe un poquito.

—Me alegra que tu estés bien... y completo —agrega en un susurrito antes de ir a la puerta.

—Gracias a tí.

El ángel le sonríe un poco más, abriendo la puerta y saliendo... y recargándose al otro lado cerrando los ojos. ¿Será que podía quedarse aquí y seguir hablando?

Sinceramente, si no lo haces, se va a quedar dormido en cero coma dentro de la bañera.

—¿Crowley?

—¿Mhm?

—¿Estás ahí aún?

—No, me he ido a _Alpha Centauri_.

—Lo siento, seguramente querrías dormir, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Quieres algo más de beber?

—Sí. Y un patito de goma.

—No tengo un patito de goma. Pero... la bebida sí que puedo traértela —sonríe un poco, de lado, humedeciéndose los labios.

—¡¿Qué clase de baño es este?! —protesta como si fuera la peor noticia que podría haberle dado.

—¿Por el pato de goma? Oh, venga ya, no te quejes.

—Es un baño de mentiras.

—_Shut up..._ voy a abrir la puerta.

—¿Le anuncias a todos tus objetos inertes lo que vas a hacer? Casi que exageras un poco con eso de la caballerosidad.

—Te estoy avisando a ti —abre la puerta, pero el demonio ni se inmuta, en la bañera, ojos cerrados. Aziraphale se humedece los labios—. ¿Quieres... espuma en la bañera? En vez de patito —no le mira, se nota que no le mira, girando o cara del todo.

—No.

—Vale... vale —le extiende el vasito—. Crowley...

—Mhm?

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí a... acompañarte? Solo... por si necesitas algo —cambia el peso de pie. Y es que lo que no quiere es irse él.

—Eso es un poco raro.

—_Of... of course_ —se ríe nerviosito—. No sé qué estaba pensando. Ehm... voy a ir a leer.

—A no ser que realmente te metas en la bañera, entonces no es raro.


	16. Chapter 16

_—A no ser que realmente te metas en la bañera, entonces no es raro._

—Claro, claro. Eso no lo sería —se ríe un poco, otra vez nervioso, pensando que desde luego le está tomando el pelo.

—Sería una buena acción con un enfermo.

—Deja de jugar —medio protesta, nerviosito.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Que me meta contigo a la Tina? ¿P-Para qué?

—Pues digo yo que no será para correr la maratón.

—No puedo entender como meterme a la tina contigo sería menos raro que solo quedarme aquí hablando contigo —le mira de reojo.

—Bueno, es una cuestión semántica. Para mí no tiene mucho sentido pero sé que a ti te importan esas cosas. Si te quedas ahí eres un tipo raro mirándome mientras me baño. Si te metes solo nos bañamos juntos como cualquier otro...

—A veces creo qué haces estas cosas solo para demostrar cómo es que eres capaz de hacerme hacer... cualquier cosa imaginable —le mira... y es que quiere. Sí que quiere estar ahí dentro contigo y el agua calientita. Y abrazarte. Aprieta los ojos y se quita la chaqueta.

—Si no es suficiente puedo usar el argumento de que hoy casi me matas y te lo estoy pidiendo, así que de algún modo me lo DEBES.

—Esto es TREMENDAMENTE inapropiado —asegura quitándose la pajarita y desabotonándose la camisa.

—¿Por?

—Pues porque eres un demonio, yo soy un ángel y desde luego que está es una cosa humana del todo. Pero tanto como pasar el rato tomando vino o... —se quita la camisa y la camiseta.

—No te quejas tanto del vino, la verdad... —chasquea los dedos porque de repente quiere vino, esto es como la palabra prohibida.

Vamos a empezar a nombrar la paz mundial, a ver si os poneis todos a trabajar en ello con igual diligencia.

—De lo que me quejo es de ti —determina abriéndose los pantalones. Y bajándoselos.

—¡No! ¿De miii? —se te nota afectado, realmente. Se incorpora sirviendo las copas que acaban de aparecer.

—Sí, de ti. Como siempre... ¡Ugh!

—Vale, no hay vino para ti entonces.

—Sí que quiero vino pero... —es que está notando que tiene los calzoncillos llenos de... bueno, iba a decir mierda, pero no es mierda—. Con que me...

Crowley le mira, tendiéndole la copa.

—¿Y eso no es demasiado terrenal y blablablá?

—¿Qué? ¿El vino? —arruga la nariz e igual se quita los pantalones—. Lo es. Y da igual.

—Sí.

—Pues... es que nunca les ha importado eso hasta ahora —vale, ahí está, desnudo del todo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, te has corrido?

—_What?_

—Ven.

Aziraphale vacila un poco porque sí sabe que es haberse corrido, vamos, que seis mil años...

—Pe-Pero... yo no hice nada... —se acerca.

Ugh. Crowley toma un... poco de... eso con... dos dedos y se lo lleva a la boca. Las cejas de Aziraphale. ¿¡Podrías enseñarle a ser humano de mejor forma?!

—Sí. Te has corrido.

—¡Desde luego que no he hecho tal cosa! ¿¡Cuando?! ¡Si ni siquiera me he enterado!

—Pues no lo sé, pero esto sabe a lo que sabe. Por lo visto funcionó lo del otro día.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú a qué sabe? —protesta un poco. Gracias por darle ahora el don de la vergüenza a la desnudez. En serio, no teníamos bastante con Miguel y Uriel.

—Pues porque lo probé —excelente, Crowley, algo que nadie necesitaba saber.

—Estás a dos frases de que te ahogue en la tina. Elígelas con cuidado.

Se ríe.

—Puesto que esto está claro que no tiene fines reproductores, pensé que quizás no sabría a lo mismo que los humanos —levanta un dedo de una mano para señalar una frase.

—No quiero saber sobre tu vida sexual con los humanos —murmura frunciendo el ceño, sin mirarse, poniendo un pie en la tina.

—La verdad, no lo hace, en tu caso sabe dulce. No sé por qué... pero me gusta, podría ponerle de eso al café de las mañanas —segundo dedo levantado, ya puedes ahogarle. Gracias.

—Crowley! —medio se cae en la tina, frente a él. Haciéndose bolita.

Le deja espacio, riéndose y el ángel le mira con el ceño fruncidito.

—En seis mil años... ESO nunca había pasado.

—Pero ahora has aprendido a hacerlo.

—No he aprendido nada, Crowley. Ahora algo descompusiste y echa eso... ¡sin que yo me entere! esto es tu culpa.

—Bueno, tú aun no, pero tu cuerpo sí. Al final acabará gustándote más que comer.

—¿Así que esto es un "plan" tuyo? —le fulmina frunciendo el ceño aún más de lo que ya lo tenía, ¡y mira que lo tenía!

—Ah... Nnnn —arruga la nariz y saca los labios moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en círculos.

Aziraphale no dice nada, moviéndose... dándole la espalda

—¡No vas a enfadarte por esto ahora! _Come on, angel!_

—Aun no entiendo como pasas de... un punto a otro.

—¿Qué punto a otro? —vale, se acabaron los tres minutos de te dejo espacio. Necesita desparramarse abriendo las piernas y sacándolas fuera de la bañera porque Aziraphale está donde deberían estar ellas.

Aziraphale se echa atrás y se le acuesta en el pecho. Vamos, y entre las piernas. En cuanto ve que se mueve se echa un poco atrás, recargándosele en el pecho. Tieso, y con las piernas apretadas. Derechito y todo... Pero medio recargado en él.

—Del punto... nos damos un pequeño beso... ehm... por error al otro punto...

—De hecho, si seguimos la cronología exacta, el pase de un punto a otro iría justo al revés.

—¿Al revés? —se mueve un poco, sin acomodarse, y sin mirarle

—El orden...

—¡Pues aún peor! Qué tal... ¿qué tal que no me gusta?

—Lo dices como si no te quejaras perfectamente de TODO lo que no te gusta.

—Pues justamente. Me quejo. Y me quejaré. ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta? Como a ti comer.

—Pues... nada. Como dormir.

—Sé que es una pregunta estúpida... pero, ¿cómo sabes a qué sabe... el de un humano? —le mira de reojo un segundo

—Tú estuviste en sodoma y gomorra, ¿verdad?

—Bastante terrible fue eso... —Aziraphale suspira.

—Se nos fue un poco de las manos. A todos.

—Ya... ya. Bueno, en esos tiempos por lo visto yo era mucho menos blando.

—Desde lo de la espada que... —se ríe.

—¡Siempre me sacas el asunto de la espada!

—Porque siempre funciona —se ríe más y Aziraphale le da un codacito.

—Ya la he devuelto al fin, ¡ya podríamos dejarlo ir!

—¿A quién la has devuelto? Te la tenían que devolver a ti.

—Estabas tú ahí cuando la devolví al cielo. Vino el mensajero.

—Esa era la de guerra... que no sabemos cómo consiguió.

—Yo sospecho que era la mía y eso... escribí en el informe —sonríe un poco tan feliz.

—Alguien debería leerlo y pedirte explicaciones sobre cómo llegó a ella en primer lugar.

—Preferiría, sinceramente, que me pidieran esas explicaciones en lugar de las que me están pidiendo últimamente... —se ríe un poco.

—Sí, claro, esas ya estás acostumbrado a darlas.

Aziraphale asiente, relajándose un poquito igualmente.

—Oh... dejé mi copa allá —recuerda de repente, mirando el lavabo.

—Pues ve por ella.

Los ojitos de cachorro que te va a hacer, incluso antes de que los veas. Vamos, ni siqiuera se ha girado a ti y ya debes SENTIRLOS

Ugh.

—Vale, toma —le da la suya.

El ángel sonríe un poquito y le da un trago, girándose levemente a mirarle.

—¿Estás más caliente ya?

—¿Doble sentido?

—Sí. Al fin me atrapaste —Entrecierra los ojos.

—Sí. En ambos.

Parpadea y se sonroja un poco.

—N-No sé qué... ehm... —aprieta los ojos—. Crowley...

Se ríe y Aziraphale se gira un poquito más hacia el aún, hecho bolita.

—¿Así tientas a la gente en general?

—Nah, no es mi estilo.

—En realidad... —sonríe de lado y se sonroja un poquito—. Solo pensaba. Pero creo que ya he hecho bastantes cosas malas hoy como para darte consejos.

Levanta las cejas, el ángel sonríe un poco más y le da otro traguito a su copa.

—No creerás que te vas a quedar sin decírmelo ahora.

—Tienes potencial, Crowley —se ríe y secretamente piensa que... menos mal que no lo usa del todo.

—Me dijeron que debía tentar a alguien, no a quién, así que me di la vuelta y... ahí estabas tú sobre el muro del Eden —suelta así por las buenas. Aziraphale se sonroja un poco con eso.

—Ya, ya... y después de esa tentación te creíste que me habías tentado todo lo tentable —le pica un poquito otra vez.

—Bueno, iba a decir que "y en eso estamos" pero luego te pones insoportable.

El ángel se sonroja más aún, con todo este asunto, y se ríe un poco porque lleva un buen, BUEN rato queriendo otra vez besarle... o que le bese, pero por lo visto, el que falla MISERABLEMENTE en las tentaciones es él. Aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Crowley sonríe. Sí, sí que fallas un poco.

—¿Qué sentías... e-estando en la plancha de hierro? —intenta por otro lado.

—¿Eh?

—¿T-Te... dolía?

—Wait a moment! Eso me hace pensar...

—Qué raro...

—No, _idiot,_ ¿¡cómo pensabas devolver el alma a mi cuerpo con un apretón de manos!?

—Pues yo qué sé. Nos hemos intercambiado cuatro veces con uno, nunca hemos necesitado un b-beso.

—¡Pero el dramaaaa!

—N-Nunca pensé p-poder besarte ahí... así.

—Y la estética y la narrativa y... tenía que vengarme un poco de todos ellos —sí, vale, hizo esto porque así parecía una peli Disney.

—Así que fue por venganza...

—Ehm... también.

—Y eso no me responde. ¿Te acuerdas de algo en la... tonta plancha o no?

—Sí, claro.

Aziraphale suelta el aire por la nariz con un pequeño jum. Y se vuelve a girar a darle completamente la espalda.

—¿Y? —le pone los dedos a la espalda, en la columna provocándole la madre de los escalofríos

—Y-Y...

Crowley sube los dedos y se los mete en un rizo rubio, enrollándolos en él. Aziraphale tiene otro escalofrío y aparentemente ha perdido la capacidad de habla... o de articular mucho.

—M-Me... yo me... acuerdo también —la realidad, era que no acostumbraban tocarse mucho. No que on se tocaran en lo absoluto, pero llevaban una semana tocándose todo lo que no se habían tocado en seis mil años. Y esto... esto no era un roce accidental. Crowley le estaba acariciando. De hecho, estaba jugando con su pelo pero sí.

—Qué extraño, yo no recuerdo que tú estuvieras encadenado a nada.

—Me acuerdo de que tú estabas... con cadenas —el premio al angel más brillante.

—Insisto en cualquier ocasión para remarcar la encantadora hospitalidad celestial... —Crowley sigue jugando con su pelo e intentando contenerse de hacer un chiste de cabello de ángel. En serio. Cállate.

—Al menos en el infierno sabe uno a qué atenerse —baja un poquito la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Al menos eso siento yo... la gente en el infierno técnicamente debería ser mala. Pero nosotros... supuestamente somos los buenos.

—Sigues sintiéndote tan traicionado cada maldita vez que hacen... bueno, lo que ya sabemos que hacen, como si siguieras pensando que ya, que no puede ir a peor, que se habrán equivocado esta vez pero seguro recapacitan...

—Porque siempre me dijeron que nosotros hacíamos las cosas buenas y ustedes las malas. Y ellos no juegan con esas reglas.

—Yo creo que te perdiste en los matices. No creo que ellos te dijeran que hacen las cosas buenas. Si no que las cosas que hacen ellos son buenas porque las hacen ellos.

—¿Eso me incluye a mí? —le mira de reojo levantando las cejas.

—Obviamente no, o no estarías siendo reprendido cada puto cinco minutos.

—Aun así... técnicamente debíamos ser los buenos. Recuerda el Jardín del edén... tú...

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, tú eras el malo y yo el bueno —valora—. Que yo no sé realmente a estas alturas si comer la manzana estuvo TAN mal... mira a donde hemos llegado. Si siguieran ahí, no habrían conocido todo el mundo.

Crowley sonríe con eso.

—Aunque si me escucharan decir eso... —aprieta los ojos—. Era más fácil todo cuando estaba lo bueno y lo malo y yo hacía lo bueno y tú lo malo.

—Es decir, los primeros como... diez minutos. Un cuarto de hora quizás.

Aziraphale sonríe.

—¿Crees de verdad que nos estemos... humanizando?

—Nah —le da un sorbo a su vino, se echa para atrás, arquea la espalda y suelta un sonidito de satisfacción disfrutando del agua caliente como un gesto completamente hedonista muy de ser sobrenatural.

Es decir, ha dejado de tocarle con los dedos, pero le toca con los muslos y otras... partes. Tiene los pies afuera... o a lo mejor no. Pero Aziraphale si está entre sus piernas. El ángel mete una mano al agua y se la pone en el tobillo con suavidad.

—Si pudieras... salirte de todo esto y hacerte humano. Sin los beneficios... y sin los problemas. ¿Lo harías?

Crowley dobla las rodillas...(ah, para esto sí puedes usarlas) y le rodea con las piernas.

—¿Qué significa sin beneficios ni problemas?

Aziraphale se cae hacia atrás ahora si del todo sin poder evitarlo mucho.

—P-Pues... siendo sólo un humano normal.

—No. ¿Qué hay de esto? —chasquea los dedos ilustrativamente.

—Nada. No podrías hacerlo. Pero no habría paraíso ni infierno ni... bueno, nadie que quisiera matarnos.

—Eso no lo sabes. Tal como va esto seguro tú estarías trabajando para la inteligencia británica y yo... sería un espía de quién sabe qué país. Como si los británicos no tuvieran un millón de enemigos. Y tendríamos igual que matarnos pero además con una esperanza de vida de ochenta años... Y sin chasquear los dedos. Por todos los demonios, ¡si a veces ochenta años es lo que tu tardas en leerte un libro pequeño!

—¡Ese serás tú! —protesta sonriendo y le acaricia un poquito la pierna sin pensar mucho—. ¿Un espía británico otra vez? Podría ser el dueño de una bonita librería... y tú mi ayudante.

—Pero si ni siquiera vendes libros, te ibas a morir de hambre y desde luego no ibas a poder pagar a un ayudante.

Suspiiiiira, el demonio vuelve a meterle las manos a los rizos haciendo que cierre los ojos.

—Y menos iba a querer yo trabajar en una librería.

—Serías un desastre, como siempre —sonríe de lado—. Sólo pensaba, si pudiera elegir entre morir en el fuego del infierno y tú el agua bendita... o vivir unos cuantos años más como un humano normal...

—Pues obviamente si la otra opción es la muerte... —le pasa los dedos por el pelo, jugando.

—Lo dices como si eso fuera una posibilidad muy remota e inalcanzable, dear —hace un sonido to de satisfacción

Crowley levanta las cejas al notar que le gusta esto así que empieza a masajearle la cabeza suavecita y cuidadosamente.

—Mmm... —sonríe un poquito pensando que esto es un poquito como comer un delicioso pastel. No tanto como las crepes, pero... uno de chocolate.

Bueno... ya estamos con el ranking de postres.

A ver si algún día consigues algo que alcance a las crepes pero que hayas entrado al ranking ya es algo. Le acaricia las piernas un poquito más con tanta naturalidad que... pareciera esto si lo ha hecho muchas veces.

—C-Crowley...

—Mhm?

—¿A-Así tientas a las personas habitualmente? —Y lo que le pasa es que le cuesta un montonazo callarse en general.

—Sí, claro, esta es la forma rápida... —responde sarcásticamente.

—Tsk... ¿A quién vas a tentar tu así?

—Pues si lo has preguntado es que tan mal no está funcionando —se ríe.

—Iba a hacerte una pequeña crítica constructiva...

—A ver...

—Ehh... —no esperaba esa respuesta, más bien una protesta.

—¿Aja? Espero oír el consejo magistral del experto...

Besarme. Eso necesitas.

Pues díselo... Si te atreves...

Que se va a atrever.

—Necesitas... s-ser más tentador.

—Oh, una instrucción muy útil y precisa. Cómo podría yo equivocarme con ella.

—Porque eres tonto.

—Ya. Vamos, que no tienes ni idea. Pero querías quejarte como de costumbre.

—¡Sí que tengo idea! —pero no se me ocurre como decírtela.

—Se nota, se nota —asiente sonriendo.

—¡Pilla las indirectas, demonio tonto!

—¿Qué indirecta?

—_Ugh. Shut up!_

—Sea lo que sea que creas que fue una indirecta, más bien fue un pensamiento que esperas que lea en tu mente... Aunque...—para y sonríe de lado, pensando.

—¿Qué?

—Si crees que me estás lanzando indirectas para que te tiente...

—¡No te estoy lanzando indirectas para que me tientes!

Crowley se ríe y Aziraphale aprieta los ojos porque aún no puede entender... ¿¡por qué no le besa!?

—Ugh!

Porque está siendo tentador, no llevando a cabo la tentación... Y por idiota.

—Debí traerme un libro para leer entonces.

—Tú quisiste meterte aquí, en realidad —frunce un poco el ceño, tan indignado.

—Porque dijiste que afuera era raro —otra caricia en la pierna.

—Y lo era.

—¿Y adentro no lo es?

—¿Te lo parece?

Aziraphale no responde, porque en realidad... nada nunca de lo que hace con Crowley a estas alturas es ya exageradamente raro. Lo más raro es la cercanía humana.

—¿Lo ves? —se ríe el demonio.

—Tampoco creo que lo hubiera sido afuera. Así que si estoy aquí es porque tu quisiste que lo hiciera.

—Sí, bueno... Ahem.

—Así que no trates de echarme la culpa a mí como si solo yo hubiera querido.

—Anda, si no hizo falta ni que te hablara para que te quitaras los pantalones.

El ángel abre la boca y frunce el ceño.

—¡Eso no fue para nada así! —protesta sonrojándose y pensando que decididamente no vuelve a hacerlo. ¡Eso le pasa por estar tan tranquilo con el tinto de Crowley!

—Claro que sí...

—¿No me iba a meter con pantalones otra vez!

El demonio se ríe otra vez el ángel se gira a él y le echa agua en la cara.

—Estás tratando de avergonzarme a propósito.

Cierra los ojos y deja de reírse de golpe. Aziraphale se ríe ahora. Crowley le mira.

—¿Qué? —vacila después de unos instantes.

—¿Violencia, _Angel_?

—Esto no es violencia, es... establecer un punto con claridad.

—Defenderte... así. Es bueno saberlo —sonríe—. Es bueno saber que está permitido —se incorpora un poco.

—Tú no lo tienes permitido —se echa un poquito para atrás.

—Mejor, así estaré rompiendo las normas —sonríe más y se le acerca, por encima.

Levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso.

¿Qué? ¿La respuesta? ¿Que se acerque? ¿O la cara de gato a punto de comerse al ratón?

Sin esperarse nada de todo eso... vale, la respuesta un poco. Le pone una mano en el pecho, sintiendo además... el asunto del pecho desnudo y mojado. Estás completamente frito, Aziraphale, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Crowley no va a pararse ahora que ha tomado carrerilla.

El ángel mueve la mano de su pecho hasta la base de su cuello así medio por instinto. Él dirá que para pararle...

No le va a parar, empieza a cerrar los ojos y a entreabrir los labios.

No, no le va a parar. De hecho es que no va a intentarlo siquiera realmente. Entreabre los labios y le mira, sin cerrar los ojos. Quizás fuera a ser condenado, pero esto... a él... le parecía la cosa menos aberrante en el universo.

Está bien que nadie esté intentando matarle ahora mismo.

¿Está bien? Sí. Eso siempre está bien. ¿O por qué lo dicen?

Para variar...


	17. Chapter 17

_Crowley no va a pararse ahora que ha tomado carrerilla._

_El ángel mueve la mano de su pecho hasta la base de su cuello así medio por instinto. Él dirá que para pararle..._

_No le va a parar, empieza a cerrar los ojos y a entreabrir los labios._

_No, no le va a parar. De hecho es que no va a intentarlo siquiera realmente. Entreabre los labios y le mira, sin cerrar los ojos. Quizás fuera a ser condenado, pero esto... a él... le parecía la cosa menos aberrante en el universo._

_Está bien que nadie esté intentando matarle ahora mismo._

_¿Está bien? Sí. Eso siempre está bien. ¿O por qué lo dicen?_

_Para variar..._

Igual Crowley le plancha contra la bañera con el beso.

Aziraphale le pone una mano en la mejilla, y termina cerrando los ojos. Al fin. EL beso tan ridículo y humano para todos los demás y tan absolutamente perfecto para él.

Pues hoy lo merece, después de todo lo que han hecho.

Lo merecen ambos. Ajem... más Aziraphale, dice él.

Bueno, Crowley está de acuerdo ¡Aunque él ha pasado mucho miedo!

Ya tendrá oportunidad Crowley de merecerlo. Por lo pronto Aziraphale le aprieta contra sí para quitarle todo ese miedo infinito. ¡Que desde luego debe haber pasado!

El frío le está quitando.

Oh... eso, considerando que Aziraphale hoy ya... va a tener considerablemente menos problemas que Crowley pero no creo que no tenga ninguno, lo que creo es que va a... sorprenderse un poco cuando lo note.

De hecho es más necesidad de afecto y contacto físico que algo sexual...

Sí, absolutamente sí. ME parece que va a ser... un efecto colateral, no especialmente desagradable, pero... definitivamente no el tema principal para ninguno.

Exacto. Aun servirá de algo que no les puedan ver en público.

¿Les servirá para que nadie les interrumpa el beso esta vez?

Sí, porque luego en el Ritz estas cosas no las hacen

No, ni las harán.

Ya empezamos con las reglas...

Pues desde luego que sí, ¡unas muy estrictas!

Ahora no sabemos si quiere que las rompa o... cómo.

Ya sabíamos que eso iba a ser un gran problema. ¡Ahora va a querer romper todas las reglas!

Bueno... no es como que les haya hecho nunca mucho caso de todos modos.

¡Pero ahora va a parecer que a él le gusta que las rompa! Y no le gusta... casi nunca.

Sí que le gusta.

¡No, no le gusta! Como no le gusta él.

Exacto.

¡No! Aunque, Aziraphale, querido... sinceramente tu posición actual no ayuda en lo absoluto a tu argumento.

¿No qué? Si le estamos dando la razón.

¡Pero ya les conocemos! Y nos están dando la razón a modo "claaaaaro, no les gusta" ¡Y no es así!

No, estamos dándole la razón en que no le gusta como no le gusta él.

Ya, pero eso parece implicar que él sí le gusta.

Eso depende de cómo quiera leerlo, si cree que es así como se debe leer, será por algo.

Lo... tolera. Como un mal necesario.

Claro... Y Crowley a él lo...

Quiere.

Presiona más contra la bañera.

Anda, ahora pretende ahogarle.

Nah.

Estábamos pensando que... dado que no TIENEN que respirar... este va a ser un beso sumamente largo. Aziraphale... extraña el pelo largo de Crowley, por cierto, podría enredarle los dedos en el en este momento.

De hecho, se lo cambió en las Vegas, porque ya no estamos en los noventa. Era largo de arriba como para traerlo en una colita y corto a los lados con barba. O sea, es que tiene que dar vergüenza ajena en diez años.

Igualmente, vale, es que le ha visto de tantas, TANTAS formas que... pff. Una más. Tan lindo que se ve. Le enreda las manos en el pelo, hay que aprovechar cuando lo trae largo, va a despeinarle felizmente.

Bueno, en resumen... No crean que no se ve guapo así, solo que en efecto en diez años dará pena.

Pues como cada vez. Será que su bigote de la M25 no la da.

Terriblemente o su barbita de Shakespeare, o su corte John Lennon o las patillas... aunque Aziraphale también trae patillas.

Aziraphale se la lleva en esa escena con su sombrero con ricitos.

Bueno, el de Crowley de la bastilla es terrible. Pues anda que los zapatos de Aziraphale en la bastilla que tienen _charolpower_.

¡Hablábamos del pelo! ¡Era la moda de la época! ¡Crowley tiene dos rulos sobre las orejas!

Eso también era moda. De hecho, seguramente más extremado y sofisticado.

Aziraphale se separa del beso después de un rato infinitamente largo y simplemente abraza a Crowley, hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello (antes de que les saquen de aquí, quería hacer eso). Crowley vacila un instante y le abraza de vuelta

—_Thank you..._ —susurra el ángel.

—¿E-Estás... bien?

—Mejor que nunca, _my dear..._

Sonríe un poco aliviándose, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que estaba porque aun creía que iba a decir que no.

—¿Estás bien tú?

Asiente suavecito, Aziraphale sonríe un poco y le toca el pecho con suavidad.

—¿Este... ha sido suficiente para llevarse el título?

—Podemos repetirlo para intentar mejorarlo...

—Lo sabía... —se ríe el demonio.

—No parecías saber nada, no te hagas el que sabía. ¿Qué supones que sabías? —pregunta estirando un poco las piernas, sin dejar de estar hundido en su cuello.

—_Insatiable _—susurra en su oído, acusándole.

—No es... ugh —Se sonroja de muerte haciéndole reírse más—. ¿No quieres repetirlo? Quizás... deberíamos salir de aquí. De hecho... estás temblando.

—Sí que quiero.

Se estira un poco y le da un besito, perdón pero es que tenía ganas de los besitos desde hace un rato largo.

—Tienes frío —Ajem, o quizás no es frío por lo que Crowley tiembla.

—Y aun así la idea del baño ha sido esplendida.

—Como casi todas las ideas.

—Sobre todo las mías.

—Hablaba yo de las mías, evidentemente —le da otro besito, en la mejilla y vacila, porque si se quita es como si se rompiera el encanto y recorrer otra vez la distancia hasta el punto de estar así de cerca... cuesta trabajo, pero Crowley tiembla.

Las serpientes son seres de sangre fría y sí, sí tiene frío.

Una serpiente con frío.

Pues siempre tienen frío.

Sí, sí... pero Crowley no siempre tiembla.

Está bien, really, come on. Estornuda.

Vale, de una poca mal gana Aziraphale se hinca entre sus piernas para levantarse. Y _hello, little angel!_

Crowley se gira, pasándose un poco la mano por la nariz.

Crowley haciendo cof cof cof... avergonzado. Ja.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y se cubre con las manos un poco. Vamos... que... cielos. Ehm... el indicador masculino de placer sexual si le funciona y no lo sabía.

¿Eh? No, es por el estornudo. Ahh! Ehm... vale.

—_God bless you_ —responde Aziraphale sin pensar, igualmente levantándose.

—Aaaaaagh! —eso, además medio mátalo.

—Ay, ay, ay... perdóname —pide apretando los ojos y tratando de salir de la tina y la verdad resbalándose un poquito torpemente.

El otro se lleva las manos a la cara porque eso le ha dolido un poco e intenta sostenerle.

—Ya estoy, ya estoy. Venga... te ayudo a ti.

—Si pretendes matarme en serio dímelo ya y ahorrémonos rollos

—No seas dramático. Anda, dame la mano.

—¿Dramático yo? ¿Quién va por ahí bendiciendo a diestro y siniestro? —se la da.

—Lo he dicho sin pensar —tira de él. Deben verse monísimos ahí los dos desnudos... eso sin duda.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas cuando le mira de reojo y nota que el beso le ha afectado, no puede evitar mirarle un poco más intensamente de lo que debería, antes de parpadear y aclararse la garganta.

—¡Nada más faltaría que lo hubieras dicho expresamente! —exclama el otro en su propio asunto, sin notarlo.

—E-Expresamente. No. No. Vamos... saca un pie que no quiero no matarte pero que te descorporices además desnudo y... así te verás muy mono en el infierno haciendo todos los trámites.

—Te daré todo el crédito —responde haciéndolo.

—Probablemente para este momento ya lo imaginen... si no es que ya lo saben con lo que ha pasado hoy...

—Puede, no creo que les importe, de todos modos.

—Bueno, esta... ha sido una experiencia interesante. Mira que... hace tiempo no tenía experiencias nuevas en la tierra... pero las cosas que consiguen mis colegas... —Le sonríe un poco soltándole en cuanto tiene los dos pies en el piso.

—_Bloody hell_ —protesta, porque esa definición... le ha puesto más pasión al sushi algunas veces. Él lo ha oído. Y luego chasquea los dedos vistiéndose porque tiene frío.

Levanta las cejas. ¡Eres un drama, Crowley! Y después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, al menos considera que puede vestirse con un milagro y que le den a Gabriel. Hace un gesto con la mano y un chasquidito... ya está vestido.

—_Bloody hell?_

—En el ranking de postres... —sí, sabe que lo tienes. Todos lo sabemos, ahora no te hagas el idiota. Toma la manta y se vuelve a envolver.

—Ehm... eso no voy a decírtelo —se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe tontamente. Ojos en blanco—. Pero sé que estás esperando oír crepes...

—Ya sé que esa batalla está perdida hace muchos años.

—Hay un problema serio con asignar a cualquier cosa... el nivel de las crepes

—A _cualquier_ cosa... vaya.

Le mira a los ojos, Crowley le está vacilando.

—A las cosas especiales y bellas, como tú —ahí tienes el revés.

Parpadea y el ángel sonríe más, porque ahora le está vacilando a él.

_Play it cool, play it cool,_ Crowley, no tiembles.

—¿Q-Qué? No seas... ridículo.

Aziraphale levanta una mano y le hace un cariño en la mejilla. Aparta un poco la cara porque se ha sonrojado y lo sabe.

—El problema de que esto que ha pasado hoy sea "crepes", _my dear..._ es que no hay nada mejor que crepes. Y... yo tengo fe en que haya aún muchos momentos así, quizás aún mejores... nunca dejas de sorprenderme —le da un besito en la mejilla.

—A lo mejor podría estar por encima de las crepes.

Aziraohale se ríe un poco, pensando que siempre está MUY por encima de todas las crepes, del sushi, del vino y de los libros. Crowley tiene una escala aparte, mejor que todas las otras escalas juntas.

—A lo mejor —responde el muy cínico, asintiendo un poco.

—_Well... who cares, anyways? _Yo no, desde luego.

Aziraphale se ríe un poquito, porque está tremendamente contento en este momento, moviendo las manos para acomodarle la manta y abrigarle bien.

—¿Y en la escala... canciones de Queen?

El demonio le mira, porque ni sabía que había un ranking de canciones de Queen. O sea, seguramente lo hubo, en algún momento. Y luego volvió a dejar de haberlo y cíclicamente fue cambiando y... el caso es que no tiene ni idea de cuál cree el ángel que es el ranking.

—Ehm... _Killer queen._

—_Killer... queen?_

—_She keeps her Moet et Chandon_

_In her pretty cabinet_

_"Let them eat cake", she says_

_Just like Marie Antoinette_ —le canta un poco, para que sepa cuál es—. Eh... no?

—¿Soy yo una _killer queen_?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—No sé... qué... me quieres decir con esa canción. Es bueno o malo.

—Pues tú pediste la posición en el ranking. ¿No? —la verdad, te ha dicho lo mas aleatorio que se le ha ocurrido.

—No creo que esa sea en lo absoluto tu canción favorita.

—¿Y cuál es? —anda, ahí está. La PREGUNTA.

Aziraphale debería saberlo... No, no lo sabe ni Crowley. Por eso es LA pregunta.

—_Fat bottomed girls._

Pero es posible que diga la que diga, si no es muy aleatoria, la... oh. Olvídalo.

—_Wait a minute!_

Aziraphale no le mira, girándose un poco.

—¿Desde cuándo te sabes el título de una canción de... quien sea, posterior a mil setecientos?

—Tú SIEMPRE piensas que no te escucho...

—Porque no lo haces.

—Sí lo hago. Te he escuchado CANTAR esa canción —y en realidad... le hace gracia que la cante.

—Bueno, ¿y qué?

—¿En qué lugar está esa que has dicho?

—No tengo ni idea —sonríe de lado.

Aziraphale hace morritos porque eso no es ni remotamente... parecido a crepes. Ni siquiera es tiramisú.

—Vaya, así que podría ser el último.

Ojos en blanco. No puedo creer que le pongas ojos en blanco cuando tu acabas de ponerte celoso de unas crepes. Sale a sentarse al sofá otra vez, el ángel frunce el ceño yendo tras el... porque es que...

—No puedo creer que... —protesta

Crowley vuelve a hacerse bolita dentro de la manta y a estornudar. Aprieta los ojos... ese es un MUY buen movimiento.

—¿Algún día te enfermas? —pregunta yendo por otra manta para echársela encima.

—Nah... —no, claro, esto de ahora es normal, ¿Quieres decir que hay demonios a los que no les hace un exorcismo cada semana?

—Estás estornudando... —se la pone por encima.

—Sí, bueno... me habrá entrado algo en la nariz —se acomoda dentro de la segunda manta, cerrando los ojos.

Aziraphale toma un libro y luego otro... y luego uno más, acercándolo a la mesita. Y... se sienta en el mismo sillón que está Crowley.

Es casi automatico que se deja caer sobre él. Ojos cerrados. El ángel sonríe un poquito, abrazándole y subiendo un poco los pies al sillón para acomodarse mejor.

—Solo porque te sientes mal... —se justifica.

—¿Eh? —se mueve con él sin saber de qué habla y se está empezando a quedar dormido otra vez.

Ya lo suponía. Si se h traído libros para eso. Aunque puede evitarlo... por lo pronto solo le acurruca, sonrojándose un poco y dándole un besito en la mejilla.

—No te me vas a dormir un siglo, ¿o sí?

Sonidito de satisfacción como única respuesta. Ojos cerrados.

—Porque si ese es el caso estás poniéndome el matarte muy fácil —le quita la liga que le medio sujeta el pelo largo, pasándole los dedos por el... y sonrojándose otra vez. Ni siquiera protesta ya—.¿Crowley? ¿De verdad vas a dormirte?

—Nnn...

—Ugh

—Mmm?

Aziraphale piensa en darle otro besito... ajem, solo para ver si despierta. Se sonroja. Pero... es que esto no va a durar para siempre y cuando se rompa el encanto no podrán verse ni hablar hasta dios sabe cuándo. Crowley puede dormir todo el tiempo si quiere entonces.

—Deberíamos planear que más vamos a hacer. Y quizás podrías contarme _The Sound of Music_, porque no veo cuando la vamos a poder terminar y...

Justifícate todo lo que quieras, bastard. Ugh, es que si se siente culpable por no dejarle dormir.

Y Crowley... ¡Maldita sea! Crowley le calla la boca con un beso... Ojos cerrados y todo, por lo visto es una nueva habilidad.

¡Mira que rápido ha encontrado la forma de usar esto a su favor!

Peeeero, adivina quien tiene un cliente.

Aziraphale no se esperaba que le callara así, sinceramente. ¿¡U-un cliente?!

Lo siento, muchacho, tú pusiste los horarios de apertura rarísimos para espantar a los clientes, pero algunos son tan persistentes que no entienden la indirecta. Así que...

Noooo ¡Estamos cerrados! Por... inventario

Aun tienes que salir a decirlo.

¿Y a medio beso? Really?

No creerías que como ya... una vez, ahora íbamos a permitirte.

—E-Espera... hay... hay alguien —se separa e incorpora asustado además de pensar que sea otra vez alguien que viene por ellos

—¿Eh? —se echa para atrás para dejarle.

—¡Hay alguien! —susurra un poco en pánico, levantándose del todo—. Quédate aquí.

Crowley parpadea y se frota un poco los ojos, arrodillado en el sofá, dentro de las mantas.

—_He-Hello?_ —sale todo sonrojado... y estás despeinado también, querido, aunque no lo creas. Ah, bueno, pero él siempre lo está.

—¡Ah! _Hello!_ —saluda el chico que hay fuera, joven y de aspecto universitario—. ¡Menos mal! ¡Llevo una semana intentando averiguar los horarios comerciales de esta tienda!

La cara de alivio del ángel al ver que es un chico normal y corriente.

—Ohh... en realidad, ehm... había cerrado ya. ¿Que necesitas?

—Nooo —hasta lloriquea un poco—. _Please_, le prometo que será rápido. Estoy estudiando literatura y necesito esta bibliografía para mi tesis y este parece ser el único lugar en Londres donde encontrar estos títulos —explica desesperado, buscando la hoja de su bibliografía.

—Ohh... cielos. ¿Son muchos? —se le aceeeerca. Sí, lo son, pero más de dos lo son para ti, así que...—. Hmmm... ¿te los busco para la semana entrante? —ofrece.

—¿En qué momento podría pasar a recogerlos?, aun no entiendo muy bien los horarios.

—Ehh... tenemos horario flexible. Pero... hmmm... la próxima semana a esta misma hora.

—¿L-Las tres de la mañana?

—Ehm... un poco más temprano si quieres.

El chico le mira porque... nunca pensó que la vida universitaria fuera a ser tan dura. La sonrisita cáustica del ángel. Junta las manos, mirándole.

—Ven a las diez.

—Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! —sonríe aliviándose con ello y de repente empieza a oírse música desde dentro.

El chico parpadea al oír la música porque no esperaba que... o sea, ¿se habrá encendido sola la radio?

La sonrisa absolutamente idiota del dueño de la librería puede hacerte cambiar de opinión, chico.

—Oh... Wagner...

—Ah... ehm... no sabía que tenía usted compañía.

—Umm... yo... ehh... no... b-Bueno no, no es lo que... no. No, no. E-Es solo un conocido, que vino de lejos y... estábamos poniéndonos al día. Ehm.

—Entonces... ¿la semana que viene?

—¿Ehh?

—Me lo ha dicho usted. ¿Podría asegurarse si los tiene todos?, así podría buscarlos en otro lado los que no

Aziraphale toma la hoja... y es que esta 90% en poner atención a la música, 10% en ponerle atención al chico.

—Hmmm... sí, si debo de... bueno, la mayor parte...

—Sobre todos estos —señala —. Me han dicho que son muy difíciles de encontrar.

—Ahm... estos...

Se oye algo rompiéndose ahí atrás. Aziraphale levanta las cejas

—Eh! ¡No me desarmes nada!

—¡Ups! ¡No pasa nada, no era nada importante! —responde Crowley desde dentro.

—¿Qué era?

—Nada importante, sigue, sigue —hay una pequeña pausa—. ¿Tienes algo con lo que... ehm... secar... digamos... otro algo? Es una pregunta para un amigo.

—¿¡Secar?!

—No, o sea... hipotéticamente. Digamos que... papel.

—_What?!_

—Y cuero. Puro interés académico.

El muchacho parpadea mirando a Aziraphale con esta conversación y se sube las gafas.

—¡Cuero! ¡Como haya sido una primera edición! Te prometo que te... te... ¡no te vuelvo a hablar!

—La verdad, no estoy seguro que no sea uno de esos... _comosellamen._ Incubables o _whatever._

—¡Incunables! —chilla el ángel y mira al chico—. Los tengo todos. Próxima semana. ¿Me disculpas?

—Ehm... _Y-Yes?_

Ahí se va corriendo para dentro.

¿¡Qué haces?!

Crowley está ahí envuelto en las mantas, bebiendo vino y mirando su teléfono.

—¿Qué tiraste?

—¿Tirar yo?

—Sí, sobre un incunable. Con N.

—No sé de qué me hablas...

Aziraphale abre la boca incrédulo y levanta las cejas.

—Pero hace solo un segundo tu... tú me... ¡me estabas diciendo! Y sonó el... —entrecierra los ojos. Crowley intenta no sonreír pero es que se le escapa, no puede—. Te conozco, serpiente.

—Sigo sin saber de qué hablas... aunque eso no es algo fuera de lo común.

El ángel se le acerca, buscando por aquí y por allá.

—¿Has empapado algún libro de vino y luego has chasqueado los dedos y lo has limpiado mal, como siempre?

—¡Claro que no! ¿¡Por quién me tomas!?

—Por Anthony J Crowley.

—Pues le juzgas muy mal al pobre diablo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo debería juzgarle? —se le planta enfrente con los brazos cruzados.

—Con... piedad, misericordia, bondad y... amor —se sonroja con la última palabra.

—Amor —repite, y se sonroja también. Podía haber repetido Piedad, o Misericordia... o bondad. Pero no. Ha decidido repetir AMOR. Descruza los brazos.

—¿N-No? —carita de falsa inocencia.

—¿Tu qué crees? —pregunta dando un pasito hacia él. A veces, muy a menudo de hecho, agradece que Crowley no pueda sentirle. Sentir lo que el siente... porque se sorprendería o quizás no tanto

—Que la jueza debería ser Dios. Aunque para la sentencia de la última vez...

—Dios podría estar tranquila.

—Parece estarlo a pesar de todo así que... será que no le parece mal.

Aziraphale levanta las manos y le acaricia un poco la cabeza.

—Es verdad —le da un besito en la frente.

Crowley sonríe de lado porque se ha salvado de la bronca.

—Hmmmm... —¡No se vale ponerle suavecito para librarte de las broncas!

El demonio le abraza de la cintura para tirarle sobre él y el ángel se ríe un poco, cayéndosele encima porque... es que está demasiado embobado. Crowley también le mira a los ojos sonriendo.

—Ay, Crowley... —se ríe un poco acariciándole la mejilla y sintiéndose un poquito como Adán en el paraíso, siendo seducido por Eva a comerse la manzana prohibida. Pero es que... sus ojos. Y su cercanía... y su sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —compleeetamente perdido en sus ojos.

Sonríe un poquito más porque... ni siquiera puede explicar lo que siente él y el amor que siente salir de Crowley. Es...

—Esto es lo que es... inefable —susurra mientras le acaricia un poco más el pelo—. Tu... y yo.

—Ugh, no seas cursi, ángel —protesta porque lo estás sonrojando.

—Anda, ahora quien se queja...

—¡Pues es que escucha lo que dices!

—¿Qué digo?

—Cursiladas. Uno tiene una reputación...

—Oh, venga ya, demonio rudo...

—Pues sí.

—Vale, pues me guardaré para mí estos comentarios —protesta un poquito, sonrojado.

Crowley se humedece los labios porque tampoco quiere eso y bastante ya le reprime todo el mundo para que ahora él también.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Ya no estornudas —decide cambiar el tema, mejor.

—No te los guardes... —susurra.

El ángel le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco más, lamiéndose los labios. Asiente, pero se esconde un poco en su cuello porque esto también es complejo para él. Crowley le abraza más.

—Lo siento...

—¿Qué sientes? —pregunta el demonio y le acaricia la espalda.

—Quizás estoy exagerando un poco...

—¿En qué?

—Estaba... solo... dejándome llevar.

—No pasa nada, está bien... soy un idiota, no debí decirte eso.

—Venga, no eres un idiota. Esto... es... distinto.

—Tanto tiempo esperando esto y ahora...

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando esto? —le mira separándose un poquito

—N-Nah... —se sonroja otra vez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es mucho tiempo, Crowley?

—Olvídalo.

—No. Ahora me vas a decir... —Sonríe de lado y le mira a los ojos.

—Dos... o tres...

—¿Milenios?

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque... sí. Tal vez más.

—D-Días.

—Te olvidas de una cosa, _my dear_ —Aziraphale sonríe de lado. Le mira de reojo—. Yo sé lo que sientes... —le pone una mano en el pecho haciéndole sonrojarse más—. Aunque... el campo de los deseos me parece que lo manejas mejor tú.

—¿Eh?

—Has dicho esperando... una cosa es el afecto, otra distinta es... desear que algo pase. Eso no lo siento yo.

Crowley se humedece los labios porque de nuevo esto no es deseo sexual, si no necesidad de afecto físico. En realidad, Aziraphale tampoco pensaba en lo sexual, pero sí como... desear que sea tu cumpleaños, o... desear irte de viaje.

—Bueno... yo...

—Aun así... no... Sabía yo que querías... algo como esto.

Crowley le mira pensándose ahora que seguramente era Aziraphale el que ya estaba feliz como estaban y por eso nunca había sentido ese... deseo que supuestamente tenía que emanar de él. Y no que no supiera que le quería, aun sin tener ese don angelical, pero...

Y espera, que ahora le parece que ya han llegado hasta aquí y hasta aquí es suficiente. La verdad, ni siquiera es malicia, es... falta de conocimiento.

O sea, pero es que... de verdad él no tenía ese sentido angelical, qué había de malo en anhelar muestras de cariño físicas, como abrazarse en el sofá o besarse en la bañera o darse las manos en un restaurante, ¡tampoco había nada tan imposible en eso!

Nada, no había de malo nada. Vamos, o había de malo todo.

—¿Por qué nunca... ?

Crowley le mira y se le muere en los labios un "Por ti, idiota. Por ti. Por el cielo y porque te respeto." Aziraphale aprieta un poco los labios.

—Se suponía que... estaba haciendo lo correcto —susurra.

—Lo sé...

Y es que... es un problema, cuando llevas toda la vida tan seguro de que lo que estás haciendo es lo que tienes que hacer y luego descubres que... llevas toda la vida bastante equivocado.

Crowley le mira y le sonríe. El ángel sonríe un poquito al ver que lo hace y se estira un poco... cerrando los ojos y dándole un beso en los labios. ¡El ACTO DE REBELDIA!

El demonio levanta las cejas sin haberse esperado eso, pero casi enseguida cierra los ojos para devolvérselo.

Se podía todo el cielo ir a la... irse... ¡muy lejos! Hoy. Al menos hoy. Los muy... ¡malos!

Al infierno se podían ir todos.

Creo que esta vez si que le abraza Aziraphale hasta con las piernas. Vale, demonio suertudo, ahor alo has hecho bastante bien.

¡Ja! Ni sabe qué, pero ¡ja!

Creo que pueden quedarse ahí hasta que Crowley se quede dormido. Si... Aziraphale supiera dormir creo que se lo quedaría también, porque ha sido un día... INTENSO.

Gracias.

De hecho muy probablemente no se quede dormido, pero por una vez... no se quede leyendo, sino acostado... ahí, abrazándole y mirándole un poco _creepily_

Ya podrías chasquear los dedos y hacer de esto una cama, veras cuando empiece a desparramarse y a moverse de un lado a otro.

Aziraphale durmiendo así boca arriba derechito y Crowley está abrazándole de un lado, luego del otro, luego con una pierna encima.

Noche uno... puede soportarlo.

Ya, ya... noche 1538592 quiere estrangularlo. Lo sabemos.

Por lo pronto aún le parece mono. Vamos a ver si le deja dormir mucho porque no es bueno para mantenerse en silencio.

Ya ya... míralo de este modo...Noche cuatro... es Crowley quien quiere estrangularlo a él.

No va a hablar todo el rato pero después de tres horas...

Va a tomar un libro y se lo va a enchufar a la cara y luego se va a hacer pequeñito a dormir de cucharita mientras lee.

¡Pero ya es de día casi! Pero vale, vale.

Que va a ser de día. Además, insistimos, las mañanas son cosas que les pasan a otras personas, no a Crowley.

Al raro que quieras atención va a estar leyendo, aunque admite que no le molesta en lo absoluto leer así.

¡No era un libro tan gordo!

Cuando acabe ese va a leer otro con eso de que Crowley no tiene mañanas... Pues a leer la enciclopedia británica otra vez.

Uno que te dure hasta el mediodia.

Va a negarlo pero seguro sí sabe de qué número de páginas debe ser el libro para que dure cierto tiempo.

Pues claro que lo sabe, casi lo sabe hasta Crowley.

Ugh. Pues hasta el mediodía necesita varios. O uno bastante gordo, a las diez de la mañana va a darle unos besos porque hablar no parece funcionar pero los besos son nuevos.

¡Ala! Todos usando lo mismo en beneficio propio.

¡Pues claro! ¿Qué se puede hacer si no? Más que ver si el bello durmiente, despierta.

Sí que se despierta, aunque puede que le muerda primero.

¿¡Muerda?! _What?!_

¡Pues no está acostumbrado a que le bese nadie! Es como un... reflejo, ¡a saber qué soñaba!

El chillido sin esperárselo.

Crowley le suelta automáticamente cundo chilla despertándose por completo.


	18. Chapter 18

_Ugh. Pues hasta el mediodía necesita varios. O uno bastante gordo, a las diez de la mañana va a darle unos besos porque hablar no parece funcionar pero los besos son nuevos._

_¡Ala! Todos usando lo mismo en beneficio propio._

_¡Pues claro! ¿Qué se puede hacer si no? Más que ver si el bello durmiente, despierta._

_Sí que se despierta, aunque puede que le muerda primero._

_¿¡Muerda?! __What?!_

_¡Pues no está acostumbrado a que le bese nadie! Es como un... reflejo, ¡a saber qué soñaba!_

_El chillido sin esperárselo._

_Crowley le suelta automáticamente cundo chilla despertándose por completo._

—Pero que... Crowley! —protesta seguramente sangrando dramáticamente.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué? —parpadea al notar que... ¿eso es carmín?

No, sería hermoso que fuera carmín. Súper tierno y romántico. En contraste con...

—¡Dime que no sueltas veneno! Cielos... empiezo a tener los brazos dormidos... —el muy dramas.

—¿Qué? ¿Veneno?

—¡Y me duele! No vuelvo a darte un beso NUNCA —es súper dramático. Súper súper dramático.

—¿Q-Qué? —el DRAMA. Parpadea preocupado aun sin saber qué ha pasado

—¡No siento ahora la lengua! ¡Voy a morirme!

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —levanta las manos.

—¡Me has mordido!

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tú! ¡Como una serpiente!

—No... No puedo... no... ¿¡Cómo voy a saber yo si soy venenoso?! —le mira un poco horrorizado.

—¡Pues... pues! ¡Son tus dientes! ¡Yo solo quería darte un beso! —lloriquea.

—L-Lo siento, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta —le toma de las mejillas intentando ver qué tanto ha hecho.

Aziraphale le mira todo asustado con las dos manos en la boca. Crowley se las intenta apartar un poco, finalmente se deja, así que le mira el labio y... maldita sea, sí le ha hecho sangre.

¡Claro que sí!

—¡Yo SOLO iba a despertarte! ¡No esperaba que me arrancaras un trozo!

Le pasa un poco el pulgar por encima y se muerde su propio labio preocupado porque no sabe si es venenoso ¿Y si es venenoso? O sea, nunca se había muerto nadie por un mordisco suyo que él supiera, pero tampoco es como que fuera por el mundo mordiendo a la gente.

—¡No siento las piernas! —te has asustado, que es distinto.

—Vale, calma, calma... L-Lo siento, no esperaba que... yo no... no sabía que...

—¿¡Y vas por ahí mordiendo?! —Se le echa un poco encima.

—¡No! Pero no puedo ser venenoso. S-Solo las... las serpientes pequeñitas lo son.

—Eres un demonio, ¡seguro eres el más venenoso de todos los venenos del mundo! Esto... ¡debe ser un castigo divino!

—¿Qué? —es que se asusta más con eso, porque igual y Aziraphale ha leído en algún lado...

—¿¡Pues que más puede ser?!

—Pero... p-pero...

—¿Querías morderme? ¿Fue por despertarte?

—Sí, claro, ¡estaba intentando matarte! —protesta sarcásticamenre.

—¿¡Se me están gangrenando los labios?!

Le toma de la nuca a la desesperada llevándose su labio a la boca y aspirando el supuesto veneno. Mira que buena excusa. Porque vió en un programa de la tele que eso es lo que se hace con el veneno de las serpientes.

Aziraphale le pone las dos manos en el pecho sin esperárselo y termina cerrando los ojos y buscándole el beso. Maldita sea, ni dos horas le tomó entrenarte.

Pues Crowley se le olvida lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad.

—Mmm... —se queja un poquiiiiito en el beso, pero no se quita

Y ahí se acuerda Crowley se le estaba salvando la vida, no... ¡no! Intenta volver a aspirar

—Mmmm... wley...

—Shh... shut up —sigue con ello. Engáñate a ti mismo si quieres pero... a nosotros no nos convences.

Aziraphale milagrosamente vuelve a sentir los brazos, le acaricia el pecho hasta abrazarle del cuello.

Vueeelve a convertirse en un beso ¡Es que no puedes absorberle así el labio y las ideas!

—Mmm... —otro quejidito sin pensar.

Ugh, ugh, vale otra vez aspiración. ¡Le vas a dejar el labio morado!

—Mmm... así?

Finalmente el demonio le suelta para mirar y ahora tiene el labio que parece llevan besándole cientos de horas, aunque protesta porque se ha separado.

Le mira preocupado porque esto no parece ir a mejor... ¿Y si sí le ha envenenado? No tiene ni idea si no será realmente venenoso. ¿No que por una de esas mierdas habían empezado todo el rollo de los vampiros? ¿O había sido por los crucifijos?

No importa, el asunto es que si es venenoso... o sea, algunas serpientes lo eran, hasta donde lo sabía sí podía serlo. Tendrían... tendrían que ir al médico. A un especialista _serpientista_ o como se llamaran, aunque es que... es que no tenía porque el veneno afectar igual a un humano que a un ángel.

Además, es que ya se imaginaba ahí... _"Y qué clase de serpiente le ha mordido?" _Y él gritando _"Yo!"_ Desesperadamente antes de convertirse en serpiente y que el pobre tipo se desmayara.

¿Pero a dónde iba a llevarlo si no?

Al cielo... _"Gabriel. Gabriel, cállate. No... No... déja... déjame hablar... no me grites, ¡Gabriel, joder! ¡Cállate! Ya sé que no tendría que estar aquí pero esta es una EMERGENCIA. ¿Sabes de algún otro ángel que haya sido mordido por un demonio por ERROR?" _Ugh.

Al infierno... _"Lord Belcebú, cálle… Cállese. Por favor... por... por favor déjeme... déjeme hablar... ¡Joder! ¡Que sí! Que ya sé que era el plan era matarlo ¡pero es que se muere! Bloody hell... ¡Eh, tíos! ¿Alguien ha mordido alguna vez un ángel por error?"_ UGH.

—¿E-Estas intentando aliviarme a besos, _dear_? No digo que no sea encantador de tu parte...

—¿Q-Qué? ¡N-No!

—¿Alguna vez habías mordido a alguien? —sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo y... le sale un poquito de sangre.

—Pues... supongo que sí.

—No tienes mi idea, ¿verdad? ¡Cáspita!

—Pues... es que no es... ¡una práctica común!

—¿Pues no has dicho que tú hiciste esto millones de veces en Sodoma y Gomorra?

—¿Qué? ¡Nadie ha hablado de millones de veces! —replica porque además pasó todo el evento escondido tras un arbusto en una colina, mirándolo todo horrorizado. Pero eso nunca lo va a saber nadie.

—Bueno, miles de besos sin morder a nadie —se cruza de brazos.

—Pero es que... no puedo ser venenoso, ¿no? ¡Es que mira como tienes el labio!

—¿¡Como lo tengo?!

—Pues todo hinchado y rojo... —pues claro, ¡llevas como veinte minutos absorbiendo!

—¡No puedo creer que así es como vayas a matarme! ¡Y no hayas matado a ningún otro antes!

—¡Pues no sé si alguien más se ha muerto así!

—Cielos... —se levanta para irse a ver al espejo—. Cielos... esto... es el castigo.

—Es que... es que no sé a quién podría preguntarle si... ¿qué haces cuando te enfermas?

—Pues... ¡me alivio!

—¿Y no podrías hacer eso? —aprieta los ojos porque a lo mejor al ser veneno demoníaco no sirve! ¡Ugh!

Aziraphale levanta las cejas al mirarse el labio hinchado frente al espejo y se sonroja un poco porque... ni siquiera tiene sólo el labio de abajo hinchado. Tiene el de arriba hinchadito igual y piensa que... es de tanto beso. Cierra los ojos para intentar expulsar veneno como si fuera alcohol de su sistema. Crowley le mira inclinando un poco la cabeza

—¿c-Como lo ves?

—S-Sigue... rojo.

—¿Y si... lo intentas tú?

—¿Intentar qué? ¿C-Curarte?

—¿No quieres?

—Temo que sea peor aún.

—¿Por? ¿Vas a lastimarme?

—No... Son mi especialidad esa clase de cosas. Yo no soy un ángel.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes curar a alguien? —parpadea incrédulo.

—Pues no es... para que iba... o sea... eso es amable, ¡no soy amable!

La MADRE de los ojos en blanco.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Vale... vale. Lo arreglo yo.

Crowley se muerde el labio porque eso no quita que esté preocupado

—Igualmente no me parece en lo absoluto que no seas amable, _dear._

—No puedo creer que eso sea lo que vas a discutirme en este momento —protesta

La verdad es que con el beso, Aziraphale se ha sentido considerablemente mejor. Así que, se mira al espejo y hace un chasquido intentando curarse milagrosamente. Que venga Gabriel a decirle que ahora no puede curarse las heridas con milagros. Anda. Que se atreva. Aprieta los ojos pensando que no lo dice en serio.

¿No se supone que tenías que dejarte matar en la guillotina?

Ugh. Vale, vale, chasquea otra vez.

—Creo que no debería curarme con milagros.

—¿Por qué no?

—No creo que al cielo le haga mucha gracia... —vacila.

—¿Que te cures de los ataques del demonio que se supone te está intentando matar según ellos?

—¡Pues ahora no les gusta nada!

—Nunca les ha gustado nada a ninguno.

—Ya, ya... pero antes no se enteraban y ahora mismo... bueno, ¿tengo o no tengo la boca mejor?

Se levanta y se acerca a mirarle, otra vez tomándole de debajo de la mandíbula y es que, maldito demonio, cada vez que haces eso se le acelera el corazón y traga saliva.

Lo que tiene ahora ahí es un chupetón enorme que no sé si se le habrá ido con el milagro porque no es exactamente una... enfermedad que sanar.

No, no se le ha ido el chupetón en lo absoluto. De hecho sólo está un poco menos inflamado.

—Ehm... es que parece que... te late

—¿¡M-Me late?! ¿¡Cómo un corazón?

—S-Sí...

—No más besos —aprieta los ojos, aunque en realidad, si lo piensa... siente como le late como un corazón.

Crowley que estaba a punto de acercarse a ver si lo sentía bombear, se detiene.

—Hasta que... deje de tener vida propia. No me habrás puesto huevos o algo raro en el labio, ¿verdad?

—¿Huevos?

—Yo que sé —ahora te estás inventando cosas, Aziraphale. A saber que había leído la noche anterior. Aprieta los ojos porque ÉL MISMO no quiere seguir la regla de los no besos.

—¡Eso son las arañas!

—¡Pues yo qué sé! Nunca me había mordido una serpiente en los labios y que luego palpitara... a ver, ¡míralo bien!

—¡Pero no es como que las serpientes pongan huevos por los dientes!

—¡Pues eso espero! ¡Mírame! —se le acerca otra vez un montón.

—Vale, vale... —lo hace tomándole de la cara otra vez—. Es que esta rojo he hinchado.

—¿Qué hacen los humanos cuando les pasa esto? —aprieta los ojos.

—Yo qué sé. Probablemente morirse.

—_What?_ ¡No!

—Pues... ¿cómo voy a saber yo lo que hacen?

—¡No sé!

—Ir al médico, supongo. Pero no hay ningún médico que vaya a saber qué hacer contigo.

—Vamos... vamos a dejarlo ahí.

—Podría... —traga saliva.

—Si empeoro... no sé. ¿De verdad no puedes intentar quitarme tu el veneno solo por principios? ¡Es tuyo!

Se humedece los labios sin estar seguro y vale, chasquea los dedos.

¿Y qué ocurre?

No lo sé, porque intentaba quitarle el veneno pero es que... ¿tiene veneno? la verdad... fue una cosa que INVENTÓ Aziraphale porque se asustó. Por eso no creo que pase nada realmente.

Aziraphale parpadea. Crowley entrecierra un poco los ojos, mirando a ver

—_What?! What?!_

—No parece haber... pasado... nada.

—¿¡De verdad... no sabes cómo curar a alguien?! —levanta las cejas.

—Pues es que no es algo que yo... nosotros... que...

—¿Y tú no te curas a ti mismo cuando te lastimas?

—Sí, claro, pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Por?

—Porque yo mismo es diferente, sé si ha funcionado.

—Y esto... ¡pero como es que no se ve nada!

—Mira, puedo... hablar con el infierno a ver si alguien alguna vez...

—Nadie va a haber nada alguna vez, no te acerques al infierno. Solo... esperemos.

—¿Y si te mueres?

—No quiero que vayas al infierno —aprieta los ojos. Crowley le mira porque en realidad el problema no es ir al infierno, es volver de ahí—. No. No. No quiero que vayas ahí. Está fuera de las posibilidades. De hecho... no quiero que salgas de aquí. Punto.

—¿Y? ¿Me vas a secuestrar? —levanta las cejas.

—_Well... yes_ —decide sonrojándose un poco y asintiendo.

El demonio le mira fijamente por largo rato haciéndole tragar saliva y sonrojarse un poco más... Y luego intenta salir corriendo, porque es un idiota.

Vale, vale... vale. Aziraphale parpadea sin esperarse eso, desde luego que puedes salir, idiota.

Crowley llega a la puerta y le mira sonriendo de lado.

El ángel suspira un poco, excesivamente consciente de que en el momento que salga por esa puerta, sabrá quién sea que le esté espiando que está ahí, que ha estado ahí y... no podrán volver a verse. Sonríe un poco.

—Olvido que a ti se te dice "no puedes hacer una cosa" y haces EXACTAMENTE ESO.

—Así de fácil es manipularme.

—Vete entonces —gesto con la mano.

Crowley le mira e inclina la cabeza hacia el otro lado con fingida carita triste.

—Déjame morir en paz con mis libros —él también sabe hacer drama de ese.

—Sería una pena no poder llevarme el crédito de esto por no poder aguantarte un par de horas —suelta el pomo de la puerta—. Pero Dios sabe bien el sacrificio...

Aziraphale se ríe, haciendo los ojos en blanco y la verdad, secretamente, relajándose un poco

—¿Así que tengo dos horas exactas para morir? Leeré.

—A lo mejor son tres... pero todos sabemos que como sean más el que se morirá seré yo.

—Bien, esto se decidirá pronto entonces... por cierto, me alegra saber que sí existes en las mañanas.

—¿Que existo?

—¿No dices que no crees en las mañanas? Pues tú y las mañanas existen.

—Ugh. Esto de ningún modo prueba su existencia.

—No solo eso... prueba también que puedes existir en ellas y funcionar bastante bien —camina pasando frente a él hacia su escritorio—. Bueno, quizás deberíamos planear que vamos a hacer ahora...

De repente, Crowley se deja caer al suelo en un complicado movimiento como si no tuviera huesos como para asustarle, o sea con dramatismo de ahh! Me muero aunque es bastante obvio que... está haciendo una tontería.

—¡Anda! Crowley?! —se le acerca.

El demonio se finge muerto en el suelo pero se le escapa la risa.

—Ugh! —sí se ha asustado un poco—. Por un momento pensé que... estabas... Ugh!

—Estoy, estoy... —susurra.

—Pareces una araña muerta —se agacha hasta él.

Crowley se lleva la mano a la frente con dramatismo. Deberías dejar de reírte. Aziraphale de ríe también un poco.

—¿Te he matado yo? ¿Puedo llenar mi reporte?

—No, ha sido la mañana. Pero puedes darte el crédito... ¿quién lo va a comprobar? —le mira de reojo. El ángel se ríe un poco más, sinceramente.

—Un muerto demasiado hablador eres.

—¿Y quién va a tener la culpa de eso? —le mira, cambiándose de postura oootra vez.

—¿Yo? —pregunta esperanzado sonriendo de lado.

—Será una de tus gracias de ángel sanar a la gente o algo así.

—Tú no tienes remedio, _my dear._

—Entonces no será tu gracia de ángel si no que eres una pesadilla —se ríe y se incorpora porque tampoco le gusta tanto estar en el suelo.

—¿Yo soy una pesadilla? ¿¡Yo?!

—Claro que sí, una de las peores.

—Pero si la pesadilla eres tú. OBVIOUSLY.

—Una cosa no quita la otra —¿podrías verte menos orgulloso?

—¡No es un cumplido! —va a sentarse a su butaca.

—¡Claro que sí! —se levanta del suelo y es que como todo el tiempo le estás diciendo que es taaaan bueno y taaaaan dulce que alguien admita por fin que es una pesadilla...

—Una terrible... y eterna —le sonríe tomando un libro de por ahí.

—Al final harás que me sonroje... —responde tan cínico, aunque seguramente lo estás logrando ya.

—Hace bonito contraste con tus ojos —abre el libro.

—¿El qué? ¿El rojo?

—Yes —baja la mirada al libro —. Eres especialmente... adorable.

El demonio pone los ojos en blanco, pero se acaba de acordar de algo, así que anda por la librería buscando algo en los estantes.

—¿No que era yo una pesadilla? —hace morritos.

—Lo eres, lo eres. Una de esas qué pasa por un demonio adorable... y te muerden cuando menos te lo esperas.

Le mira de reojo y tiene que detenerse a sí mismo el impulso físico de volver a preocuparse y pedirle disculpas y asegurar que fue un accidente.

La sonrisita de suficiencia del ángel. Mira cómo se siente mejor.

—Ese soy yo. Terrible y maligno —se vuelve a lo que está buscando.

—Por. Favor. Usa. Guantes.

—Y no me arrepiento ni nada, lo hice con total intención —añade por si las dudas y que tengas que explicarlo no ayuda a tu caso. Finge sorberse los mocos y limpiarse la nariz antes de tomar un libro.

—Exacto, justo así.

El demonio se ríe y se echa un escupitajo a las manos luego.

—Este va con veneno —las frota una con otra para esparcirlo bien antes de volver a pasar los dedos por los libros buscando el adecuado.

—Ehhhhh! ¡No me hagas pararme! ¿Qué buscas?

—No sabes dónde está.

—Sí sé dónde está. Sé dónde están todos los libros.

—Este no.

—¿Cómo no voy a saber dónde está un libro y tú si?

—Porque lo puse yo.

—¿¡Tú?! ¡No me desorganices los libros!

—Sí. De todos modos ni cuenta te diste...

—¡¿Cuándo hiciste eso?!—cierra el libro y ahí se va detrás.

—Hace tiempo, es fácil esconder cosas aquí —sigue pasando las manos por los lomos, inclinándose un poco.

—¿Qué más has escondido aquí?

—Cosas... —se encoge de hombros tomando un tomo grueso, abriéndolo y al ver que no hay nada dentro, devolviéndolo a su sitio.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Pues cosas por si un día las necesito.

—¿Qué cosas puedes necesitar aquí? —se le acerca más. El demonio le mira de reojo y luego se vuelve a los libros, sonriendo—. ¿Eh? No habrás guardado algo indecente, ¿verdad?

—Ahora ya no.

—_What?!_

—Y desde luego las cosas peligrosas... no miré si seguían ahí después del incendio —se ríe un poco probando con otro libro.

—¿¡Qué cosas... no... qué cosas?!

—Podría mirarlo... —le mira—. No, pero seguro te pondrás histérico. ¿No vas a tener más clientes?

—¡Quiero que lo mires! Oh... debería poner el letrero de cerrado.

—No, no... Ve a atender.

—No quiero atender. ¿Estás intentando ahora que te deje solo hacer nosequé?

—Ir a comprobar que las cosas que escondí estén aquí, sí —ahora por fin encuentra el libro que buscaba. Al abrirlo, dentro hay un aujero en forma de unas gafas de sol, con ellas dentro. Las saca. Aziraphale levanta las cejas

—_What!?_ ¿Qué libro es... cuándo... ?

Crowley lo devuelve a su sitio, colgándoselas del cuello. Aziraphale se acerca a ver qué libro es. Seguramente una biblia de las miles que tiene, una repetida.

¡Una biblia!

—¡Y luego se queja de que yo doy muchas bendiciones!

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡¿Quién esconde unos lentes en una biblia?! Y peor aún, ¿¡quién agujerea una biblia!?

—Un demonio. Tienes un millón de ellas, de todos modos.

—¡No! —protesta un poco—. ¿Qué otras cosas guardaste por aquí?

—Novecientas noventa y nueve mil novecientas noventa y nueve —replica y es que le hace sonreír.

—¿Quieres decirme qué hay más de una cosa en cada libro?

—No todas están en libros... Antes de que te pongas a revisar como loco todos los libros de la tienda.

—¡Pues quiero saber que guardas en mis libros! ¡Y si les haces agujeros! —y peor aún, ¡ni me entero!

—No les hago agujeros a los tuyos, solo consigo otros y los traigo aquí —ojos en blanco.

—Quisiera saber exactamente cómo es que conseguiste esa biblia —sonríe un poco más.

—Ah, no, esa sí era tuya —miente.

El ángel le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, el demonio se humedece los labios y trata de sonreírle.

—Anthony J. Crowley.

—Principality Aziraphale.

—No. Toques. Mis. Biblias —Frunce el ceño.

Ooooojos en blanco. Porque también le pican un poco los dedos cuando están enteras y en buenas condiciones.

—¡Y no me pongas los ojos en blanco!

_—Drama queen._

_—Drama angel._

—Bueno, ve a ver si tienes o no más clientes.

—No tengo.

Chasquea los dedos y suena la campanita de la puerta. Ojos en blanco del ángel.

—Vale, vale. Te dejo aquí —se gira y se va a la puerta... para obviamente volver a espiarle desde el pasillo de al lado.

De hecho, no hay nadie, solo ha sonado la campanita.

Desde luego que lo sabe. Vamos, que no es muy complejo saberlo. Ha ido a la puerta a hacer como que caía y luego ha vuelto sigilosamente al pasillo de al lado, como si eso fuera a servirle de mucho.

De todos modos le está esperando de brazos cruzados.

—Oh...

Crowley sonríe.

—¿Qué? —se sonroja un poco. Maldito demonio sexy.

—Nada, ya está. Todo en su sitio.

—_What?_ ¡No has tardado nada! ¿¡Qué es todo?!

—No hay tantas cosas.

—¿Cuáles son?

—_Condones, angel_ .


	19. Chapter 19

—Condones, _angel_—bromea. Aziraphale levanta las cejas hasta... Dios. Vamos. Ya no solo hasta el cielo.

—¿¡C-Condones?! Pero...

—¿Qué otra cosa iba a poder necesitar aquí?

—P-Para... c-con... p-Por... —vacila un instante y se humedece los labios—. Con quien usas condones a-a... ¿sabes? No quiero saberlo.

—¿No quieres? Mejor —se ríe.

—_W-What...?_

—Quiero decir, es un poco anticlimático.

—¿¡Anticlimático?!

—Contarle a mi marido de mis amantes —muere de risa un poquiiiito nervioso aunque le mira la mano a ver si aún lleva... Aziraphale abre la boca... sí, DESDE LUEGO que lleva el anillo aún. Eso le relaja.

—¡¿Cuáles amantes?!

—Un tipo interesante del Soho. Tiene una barbería. Le conocí en su boda.

—Eres tan infinitamente tonto... Él no es tu amante. Él no te quiere, quiere a... alguien que no debería —se sonroja y se ríe un poco, hace un gesto con la mano.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Crowley se ríe.

—Ni siquiera tiene... algo... ¿sabes? ¡ESA es una cosa malévola que sí haces! —le acusa, apuntándole con el dedo.

—¿Cuál?

—Tentarme a esos pensamientos.

—¿Y qué pensamientos tienes?

—E-Esas... inquietudes. Sospechas —se sonroja. CELOS querido, se llaman CELOS.

—¿Inquietudes?

—P-Pues... M-Malestares... c-con...

—¡Malestares!

—M-Me refiero a... qué haces haciéndome pensar... preocuparme por tus... ¡amantes!

—Yo no te he dicho que te preocupes.

—No, pero has hecho tus... artes malévolas para que lo esté.

El demonio levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—Lo estoy diciendo en serio. Tú y tus... movimientos de cadera —le imita un poco—, y tus sonrisitas y esos ojos. ¡Y los besos!

Crowley se le acerca.

Aziraphale da un pasito atrás.

Otro paso adelante del demonio y sonrisita de lado.

Otro pasito atrás del ángel.

Otro hacia él del pelirrojo.

El rubio intenta dar otro, preo choca contra un librero.

Así que el demonio sí lo da y levanta una mano para apoyarse en dicho librero, por supuesto aprisionando un poco al ángel.

Aziraphale traga saliva otra vez y le mira a los ojos sabiendo que maldita, maldita, maldita sea, está perdido.

Crowley sonríe, mirándole porque esa cara de... angustia y deseo a la vez...

Vale, es precisamente de eso la carita que te pone PRECISAMENTE y se humedece los labios. No podrías ser MÁS OBVIO.

Es que le hace sonreír menos maligno y más sincero sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—E-Ehm... —levanta un poco la mano y se la pone una vez más en el pecho.

—No te muevas, tienes algo en la cara...

Aziraphale parpadea sin esperar eso.

—¿A-Algo? —pregunta un poco descolocado. Sin moverse.

—Sí —levanta la mano y se la pone en la mejilla.

—¿Q-Qué tengo? —es que hasta cierra un poquito los ojos con esa mano en la mejilla.

—A mí —responde y se acerca a besarle.

Cierra los ojos azules y esta vez... literalmente, se deja, que le lleve y le bese como y cuanto quiera, haciendo un "mmm" de absoluta y completa satisfacción.

Crowley le presiona contra los libros que seguro presionan a los del otro lado, cayendo al suelo.

Es que... el señor beso que le está dando Crowley, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Libro? ¿Qué es un libro?

Oh, sí. Mira, para eso han servido esas gracias de la lengua toda la vida.

Oooooooooojos en blanco. Dejen de hacer que tenga celos. ¿¡Toda la vida con quién?!

Con nadie, toda la vida desaprovechadas. Por el amor de dios, relájate.

Igualmente... debe decir que su lengua hace cosas mucho mejores de lo que pensó que harían. Es decir... está haciendo cosas que no pensó que pudiera hacer con la lengua.

Que... falta de imaginación.

Vamos... sí y no. En realidad, sí que lo había visto jugar con la lengua y el vasito y por supuesto que... no había podido evitar imaginarlo haciendo eso en un plano un poco más... cercano a él. PERO. Es que se nota que nadie más por aquí ha probado esto en vivo. Es mucho mejor lo que pasa a lo que él había imaginado. MUCHO mejor, en general, Crowley aquí cerca y él... es que no sabe cómo es que le está permitiendo hacer todo esto, pero... PERO... Ya hasta se le olvido que tenía una herida en el labio.

Pues Dios debe saber que esta pasando y no ha mandado a ningún ángel de grandes alas y una espada llameante a detenerles... Debe ser que le parece bien. O a lo mejor el encargado de ir tiene otras cosas mejores que hacer en este momento. A lo mejor ni la espada está disponible.

Ya tendrá estas preguntas más adelante... no coman ansias.

Dos siluetas emergen a través del suelo en plan apocalipsis zombie frente a la Librería A. Z. Fell porque hay lugares que no pueden entrar así por las buenas, no me extrañaría que se pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo o hubieran entrado al apartamento de Crowley en vez de picar el timbre. El ángel también tiene esas mañas. A saber si tiene el suelo consagrado o algo raro ocurre.

No lo tiene o no tendría un demonio ahí comiéndole la boca como si no hubiera mañana, eso sí podemos asegurarlo.

Pues qué van a saber los otros si tiene algo raro ahí debajo. En los ángeles no se puede confiar. Vale. ¿Saben? no. Se abre la puerta, porque les han visto...

Es que los ottos dos no se han enterado de que... Dagon mira a Hastur de reojo.

Hastur arruga la nariz como si estuviera viendo a unos blancos conejit... Vale., no, mal ejemplo. Unos bebes con mejillas rosadas. Unas flores en primavera.

Dagon no acaba de creerse lo que está viendo, o sea, es que... no puede ser. ¿No?

Y es que a la vez, no puede llegarse a creer que... o sea está BESANDO... al... Parpadea. Vamos. Vale.

Hasta Hastur tiene que admitir, muy renuentemente, que besar a un ángel podría potencialmente... ser una cosa... ligeramente impresionante. Sí. Y ya habían llegado los rumores desde el cielo de una anomalía... algún tipo de anomalía. Los chismes corren rápido, pero... y es que el ángel este le estaba abrazando. Del cuello.

¿No será que el ángel tiene una pelusa en el ojo? Bastante tremendo es que le esté ayudando a quitarle una pelusa del ojo, pero...

Aziraphale suelta un gemidito otra vez y menos mal que están boca a boca proque si no habría ya soltado un susurrito con el nombre del demonio que tiene enchufadao a la boca. Hastur hasta da un pasito atrás con el gemido.

Y Crowley le acaricia la mejilla y lo atrae hacia si de la cintura con fuerza.

Bueno, vale, a lo mejor no es una pelusa.

Es hasta... hipnótico mirarles, por unos cuantos segundos más, un poco culpables. Ejem. Todo esculpa de Dagon en realidad, que ha insistido en mirarles y no interrumpirles.

Dagon está con la boca abierta porque esto es... bueno, Hastur es el duque del infierno, está claro que él es quien tiene que interrumpir.

Hastur cierra la boca... y la abre otra vez. ES que va a decir Crowley de un instante a otro pero... pero... ¡le está acariciando la cara al ángel!

Dagon hasta inclina un poco la cabeza, porque... es que...

Esto es... TAN antinatural y tan...

Sí. Eso. Antinatural. Desde luego. Eso iba a decir. Ejem.

Absolutamente antinatural y... es que ni siquiera sabía que se podía hacer algo así con un ángel. ¿Qué no su saliva es como... agua bendita que te derrite? Claro... aunque ahora Crowley no se derrite con nada, pero igualmente está seguro que los ángeles son seres... bueno... es que seguramente debía doler hacer eso que estaba haciendo, ¿no? Aunque no parecía...

Doler. Sí. Mucho. Un sufrimiento indecible... ¡INEFABLE! Crowley, el martir.

Dagon hasta mueve un poco la lengua sin darse cuenta porque esto es que... joder.

En serio, que... bueno, ¡es que quizás uno de los dos iba a caerse muerto pronto! Por eso no los detenía. ¿Y estaba ahora el ángel hundiéndole una mano en el... pelo?

Sois tan útiles todos...

Crowley hace una pequeña investida de cadera de manera subconsciente y con la sacudida les cae un libro en la cabeza a Aziraphale y é que Hastur pegue un salto sin esperárselo y Crowley se separe intentando protegerse.

—Crowley! —chilla Hastur saliendo del trance.

Crowley que estaba tapándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra a Aziraphale, se vuelve a la voz porque están pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez y mete un SALTO porque menos aun se esperaba a estos dos AQUÍ AHORA.

Aziraphale está sobándose la cabeza un poco asustado por el golpe, pensando en si será... ¿Dios? ¿Una señal divina? ¿Gabriel otra vez? Con el grito de Crowley pega un bonito salto a la vez que el nombrado.

Dagon aún estaba con la boca un poco abierta por imitación, parpadea saliendo también del trance.

—_What... the..._ —empieza a formular Hastur como pregunta.

—_Fuck _—protesta Crowley a la vez, si lo hubieran ensayado, no les hubiera salido tan bien.

Aziraphale les mira... y le cueeeeeeeeeeeesta unos segundos entender quienes son. En cuanto lo nota da un paso hacia atrás de Crowley, asustado.

Crowley se pasa una mano por el pelo y trata de sonreír como si no estuviera sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad fulminante ahora mismo.

—Estabas... —empieza Hastur mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—H-Hastur... Dagon... que... agradable sorpresa...

—Estabas... —vuelve a repetir, señalando a Aziraphale y Dagon hace un poco lo que hacían con l boca sin darse cuenta porque sigue impresionada.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo, se sonroja un poco y luego sonríe de lado encogiéndose de hombros a Hastur.

—¿... Quitándole una pelusa? —añade Dagon

Aziraphale está pensando en cual puede ser la forma más eficiente de desaparecer de aquí en este momento. Quizás si prendieran fuego a la librería entera.

Crowley mira a Dagon con cara de "En serio? Are you fucking kidding me?"

—N-No, no parecía. Más bien parecía... —Hastur vacila y pone un poco la cara de... beso.

—Claro que no estaba quitándole una _bloody_ pelusa, ¿qué pregunta estúpida es esa?—tan enfadado.

—_What the hell?_ Es... es que es un ángel, Crowley, incluso para ti eso es... —alega Hastur, que insiste en decir que él no está PARA NADA impresionado con esto.

Dagon señala a Hastur y asiente, porque acaba de llamarla estúpida.

—Chicos... chicos... esto es un malentendido... —asegura Crowley—. Vamos... Vamos a salir de aquí y os lo explicaré todo.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios y... da un pasito de lado, mirando a Crowley de reojo, pensando que es materialmente IMPOSIBLE explicar esto como un maldito malentendido. ¿Estaba qué? ¿Revisándole las amígdalas con la lengua?

—¿Un malentendido? —pregunta Hastur volviendo a mirar a Aziraphale y dando un paso hacia él.

Ese es un problema para resolver cuando no estén dentro de la _bloody_ librería y con Aziraphale ahí en obvio peligro potencial ambas cosas.

Aziraphale da un pasito atrás, medio escondiéndose detrás de Crowley con ese evidente paso de Hastur hacia él.

Crowley estira el brazo para que se meta tras él sin poder evitarlo y luego finge apoyarse el un estante como si nada.

—_What?_ —pregunta Hastur frunciéndole el ceño a Crowley—. Quiero saber si es de verdad... esto no es un engaño visual de esos de películas que haces, ¿verdad?

—Eh... _who?_

—El ángel Aziraphale que tienes atrás. Lord Belcebú quiere hablar contigo, Crowley, y... seguramente serías tan listillo como para tratar de engañar a nuestros ojos y que pensáramos que de verdad estabas haciendo lo que dices que estabas haciendo.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo que parpadea confundido. ¿Debía decir que no... era... él? ¿Que sí? No entendía.

—¿Y qué iba a estar haciendo si no, Hastur? —pregunta Crowley volviéndose al nombrado.

—Pues... no sé. ¿Es o no es el _bloody_ ángel del que todos hablan?

—¿A caso vas a confiar en mí, ya te diga que sí o que no? —el caso es que Crowley tampoco sabe qué será mejor decirle. Hastur frunce el ceño casi como si le hubiera ofendido con esto.

—Desde luego que no. ¡Pero deberías explicarnos!

—Claro. Y desde luego este es un buen lugar. Porque no nos pones unos vasos de agua, _angel_. ¿O queréis tomar otra cosa? —pregunta taaaan sarcástico y luego se vuelve a Aziraphale—. La mía bendícela como sabes que me gusta —se vuelve a los demonios—. Me encanta ese saborcillo picante como si fuera agua con gas. Sabe a televisión estática.

—¡Vamos afuera! —casi chilla Hastur, dando un paso atrás.

Dagon da un completo paso atrás con la mención del agua bendita, especialmente una por un ángel.

—Vale. Vale. Agua bendita para ti. ¿Alguien más?

—Anda... ¿Ya queréis iros, entonces? —presiona Crowley dando un paso hacia ellos—. Es un poco maleducado con nuestro anfitrión... pero somos demonios, supongo —se encoge de hombros intentando dirigirles a la puerta.

—_Bloody hell, Crowley!_ —protesta Hastur y camina hacia la calle con cara de descontento

—Aun no entiendo qué pasa —asegura Dagon siguiéndole. Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo, yendo también.

—Claro que no entiende uno que pasa, NUNCA entiende uno que pasa con el _bloody_ Crowley.

Aziraphale da un pasito hacia él... y se detiene a sí mismo, humedeciéndose los labios. Crowley niega con la cabeza sutilmente hacia Aziraphale para que no les siga y luego hace una sonrisa forzada a Hastur.

Hastur mira a Aziraphale intensamente un instante antes de salir por la puerta. Dagon sale detrás como si la librería estuviera inundándose de agua no bendita, sino benditísima.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Crowley?

La respuesta a eso es mirar a Aziraphale mientras sale sin ver a los otros dos e intentar buscar la manera de mandarle un beso sin que lo noten.

—Eh... —se gira hacia Hastur.

Aziraphale le manda uno de vuelta con carita de consternación y va atrás de ellos a... cerrar la puerta y a espiarles por la ventana, desde luego.

Crowley también se asegura de apoyarse en la puerta bien cerrada para evitar que la abran de nuevo si a caso a alguno se le ocurriera.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿eh? Siempre con estas ideas novedosas que nadie entiende...

—Pero al final a todos les gustan a ahí abajo.

—Ni creas que con algo tan... bloody ANTINATURAL Y ASQUEROSO vas a librarte de los problemas esta vez —le apunta con el dedo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —frunce un poco el ceño—. Bajábamos, ¿no? habeis dicho...

—Ah, sí, eso... bajar... —refunfuña Hastur de hecho, no muy convencido.

—Bien —ahí se va delante ni lento ni perezoso, TAN RARO en él. Pero lo que quiere es largarse de la librería o más bien, que ellos lo hagan.

Hastur mira a la librería, entrecierra los ojos, y... ahí va para abajo Dagon va detrás de los otros dos y la tierra vuelve a su sitio.

Y Aziraphale aprieta los ojos al ver que se van. Esto merecería algo verdaderamente fuerte... pero considerando las circunstancias y la realidad verdaderamente fuerte solo suelta un... ¡Repámpanos!

Pues ahí están abajo, esperando a Crowley. Medio esperándole sinceramente. De hecho, puede que le pongan a hacer fila una larga espera.

Ah... bueno. Se entretendrá lamiendo las paredes. Ah. No, que no se puede. A saber por qué no se puede. O sea... ese cartel... quién vería las paredes del infierno y pensaría "Vamos a lamerlas" si no fuera por ese cartel. Casi parece puesto ahí para que alguien vaya y las lama.

Quizás falta agua en el infierno y las paredes tienen sudor condensado.

Aunque la verdad, últimamente se ha conseguido cosas mejores que lamer.

¡Crowley!

Pues... como sea, pero es verdad y está contento por ello.

Además en el infierno con tu sonrisa idiota.

Sí. Por lo menos él no se ha puesto de nuevo la alianza. Aunque piensa que si Aziraphale pretende llevarla, tal vez él debería también. A lo mejor podría hacer que la de Aziraphale tuviera unos pequeños cuernecitos y una colita acabada en punta... y el suyo podría tener unas alitas y una aureola.

Eres tan infinitamente tierno.

¡No lo es!

Es que es monísisisisisimo.

¡No!

Sí. De verdad. Pero te queremos así. Aziraphale especialmente.

Ugh!

Ya volverán con el tema del casarse. Tarde o temprano.

Callaos. _Whatever._

¿Así que él no la trae desde cuándo?

Desde que volvieron. ¡Si está bajando al infierno cada bloody dos minutos!

Vale... vale. Entendido.

Pero lo lleva en el bolsillo desde entonces. Eso y la ficha. A lo mejor los lleva colgados del movil. De hecho, saca su teléfono para jugar _Candy Crush_ mientras espera.

—Crowley! —le grita Hastur una vez más en cuanto saca el teléfono.

Da un salto, ¡Joder! ¡Ni que estuviera lamiendo las paredes!

—Anda, _what the hell_ estás esperando?!

—Pues este. ¿Qué otro infierno iba a estar esperando? —_badum tsss_. Hastur parpadea sin entender el chiste.

—Belcebú.

—¿Sí? —carraspea un poco.

—Te espera.

—Vaaale —guarda el teléfono con el anillo y la ficha colgando y se levanta de donde le hubieran dejado esperando.

El suelo, desde luego. No hay sillas por ahí, la gente hace fila de pie, ¡obviamente!

Pues el suelo. Chasquido de dedos para limpiarse el culo de lo que hubiera en el suelo.

Que seguro es un montón de asquerosidad. Hastur entra delante de el por la puertecita de la asquerosa oficina de Belcebú.

Dagon está ya ahí con él...la.. zze.

Belcebú se echa atrás, frunciendo más el ceño de lo que habitualmente lo tenía fruncido ya, en un fruncido al cuadrado.

_So cute._

—Ehm... Lord Belcebú —saluda Crowley.

—Crowley —la mueca de desagrado.

El nombrado sonríe un poquito, la verdad, solo con la boca. Es más bien un gesto como enseñando los dientes.

—Te escucho... de hecho cada vez escucho tonterías más grandes. Habla.

—Ahm... El caso es que... han... venido a buscarme. Y aunque me encantaría aportar algo a esta encantadora velada, no... No sé por qué.

—Hay rumores, aquí y allá... y al parecer por una vez has tenido una idea ligeramente inteligente...

—Bueno, yo no diría por una vez, pero... no estoy aquí para echarme flores.

Los ojos en blanco de todos los presentes y Belcebú se echa para adelante porque por alguna razón esta vez parece... interesada.

—El ángel. Aziraphale

Hastur cambia el peso de pie ahí atrás. Mira de reojo a Dagon que mira a Crowley con mucho interés también.

—La verdad, no soy muy bueno diferenciándolos unos de otros, este dices que es...

Belcebú le mira con cara de bastante cansancio.

—El que se te ordenó matar... y al que, por lo visto, has seducido.

—Ah, sí... ese.

Belcebú le sigue mirando intensamente. Crowley traga saliva.

—Y bien... ¿no vas a traer esta vez presentación y explicarnos con todo el detalle que sueles explicarnos estas mierdas, cómo es que pretendes hacerlo, cuales son las cosas maravillosas, y... cómo es que vamos a conseguir que el cielo no se entere?

—Eh... pues... Bueno, el proceso está siendo un poco complejo pero... ahí vamos. El caso es que me falta mucha información por cotejar. Por ejemplo... ¿es verdad que somos venenosos si mordemos a un ángel? O sea... ¿alguien lo ha hecho antes?

Belcebú levanta las cejas y hay un murmullito en la sala y mira que ni siquiera hay tanta gente.

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿estás intentando matarle? ¿O solamente seducirle para que actúe como nosotros queremos? Vamos... ¿cuál es el plan?

—La verdad, no... no hay uno muy concreto. El plan principal era matarle, desde luego. Pero sigo sin estar seguro de qué es lo que funciona así que... tal vez conseguir tenerlo de nuestro lado sería otra buena idea.

—Yo una vez mordí a un ángel —asegura Dagón.

—_What?_ ¿Dónde mordiste a un ángel? —le pregunta Hastur. Crowley hace un gesto de desagrado sin poder evitarlo pero escucha con atención.

—Pues después de caer, en la guerra... le mordí el brazo y se lo arranqué del mismo mordisco —explica Dagon

—_Bloody tickety fucking boo of the hell_ —susurra Crowley para sí mismo porque eso no ayuda en nada.

—¿Estás intentando arrancarle trozos? —pregunta Belcebú a Crowley.

—Eh... envenenarle, más bien —sonríe forzadamente otra vez.

—Envenenarle... —frunce el ceño—. No es la información que tengo, Crowley

—¿Qué... información tienes?

—Que has engañado al estúpido ángel haciéndole pensar que estás enamorado... —se ríe, cosa RARA.

Crowley traga saliva, se sonroja un poco y luego se intenta reír con él lo más natural que puede aunque no le vea la gracia en ningún sitio.

—Todo mundo cree que el muy idiota... CREE QUE... pfff... tengo que admitir que, es bastante buena

Todo el coro de demonios se ríe, vamos a admitirlo muy probablemente sin entender siquiera donde está tanta gracia. Al menos Hastur pero si Belcebú se ríe... hay que reírse también

Una minoria acaba de comprender qué está pasando, o sea... vale, ahora sí tiene un poco de sentido esto. Dagón por lo menos acaba por fin de superar el asunto de la pelusa. Sigue sin tener gracias pero al menos tiene sentido.

—Eh... Sí, exacto. Es... forma parte del... plan —explica Crowley riendo nerviosamente ahora

—Hastur incluso le ha dicho que estabas... muy cerca de él, haciéndole cosas con la lengua. ¿Es cierto eso?

—Es un... hum... aparentemente una forma de afecto humana. Es bastante asquerosa pero funciona, así que creo que voy a tener que sacrificarme y repetirla unas cuantas veces más —finge hacer drama.

—¿Es asquerosa y antinatural —asiente Hastur.

—E hionotizante —añade Dagón sin poder evitarlo por algún motivo.

—¿Pero cómo reacciona el estúpido ángel? —pregunta Belcebú

—Ahm... Bien. Claro. Por supuesto. O sea... mal. Quiero decir... de acuerdo a las expectativas —explica Crowley.

—¿Le gusta? ¿Cómo has conseguido que crea... que... le quieres o qué?

—Bueno... —se encoge un poco de hombros y sonríe forzadamente otra vez—. Ya sabes... Lo del... Apocalipsis frustrado... y... son muchos años de intentar desbaratar sus planes para hacer el bien y... He tenido que verme muy convincente. Mucho. Extremadamente. Pero no hay que olvidar que es todo una estrategia que además él debe ignorar o no habrá servido de nada.

—¿Ignorar?

—Pues he sabido que él también tiene orden de matarme. Y casi lo consigue, la verdad... pero... Bueno, esta es una forma de lograr que no lo haga, así que no puede enterarse que es una estrategia.

—De hecho... he estado pensando, Crowley —explica Belcebú, mirándole—. Y creo que por lo pronto no debes matarlo aún, pero nadie debe saberlo. Quizás podamos usar a ese idiota a nuestro favor, aunque el cielo no le tiene en buena posición. No creo que deban entrarse de que no quieres matarle.

Debe ser la primera vez que no le sonríe forzadamente en... la vida.

—P-Por supuesto, Lord Belcebú, lo que usted disponga, desde luego.

—Lo que necesitamos es que... les traicione, de forma evidente. Enamorarse de ti no es bastante. Algo aún peor. ¿Qué podrías conseguir que hiciera?

—Bueno... ehm... toda clase de cosas, desde luego. Aunque tampoco es bueno que les traicione del todo, o sea, no servirá de nada si deciden hacerle caer. En mi opinión, por supuesto.

—Quizás podrías hacer que se matara a sí mismo. Quizás... si le traicionas —¿qué revistas has estado leyendo, Belcebú?

—¿No era que no debíamos matarle? ¿Que era más valioso como aliado encubierto?

—Aliado es mucho decir... —Belcebú frunce el ceño.

—Eh... —palidece—. N-No me refiero a... aliado ALIADO si no como... bueno, ya sabes... _aliado _—se encoge de hombros y se mueve un poco nervioso porque lo ha dicho sin pensar.

—Tú tienes que USARLO, para espirales, Crowley. ¿Qué tanto confía en ti?

—Espiarles... ¿Espiar qué?

—Pues... las cosas que hagan —sinceramente yo no me metería mucho en ello, querido.

—Eso es... relativamente fácil —asiente—. Pero, desgraciadamente me va a obligar a tener que... bueno, confraternizar con él y todo eso...

—¿Confraqué? —pregunta Hastur. Crowley aprieta los ojos porque _bloody _ángel que le enseña palabras raras sin que se dé cuenta.

—Me refiero a... seducirle.

—Bueno, eso ya lo estás haciendo. Y si lo haces bien, eventualmente podremos decirle al cielo que... has robado ya su alma —Belcebú sonríe otra vez.

—Ah... sí, eso. Aunque si lo queremos para espiarles tal vez el cielo no debería saberlo.

—¿Y vas a seguir haciendo eso que hacías hoy? —pregunta Hastur arrugando la nariz.

—No me va a quedar más remedio —sonríe aunque intenta hacer drama—. Es posible que cosas peores.

—¿Peores?

—Sí... buf... —tan sufrido, tú.

—¿Cómo qué? —insiste Hastur.

—Bueno, quién sabe... las muestras de afecto físico humanas son...

—Asquerosas. Más aún con un ángel.

—Desde luego, pero a veces hay que tomar una por el equipo. ¿No es eso? —pregunta girándose a Belcebú. Hastur hace los ojos en blanco con eso, con cara de desagrado.

—Eso es, Crowley, eso es. Al menos has dejado de hacer el imbécil. Quiero reportes aquí semanales y... puedes largarte —Belcebú hace un gesto con la mano.

—Reportes. Desde luego —asiente sonriendo un montón, pensando que le va a pedir a Aziraphale que le ayude a escribirlos solo para morir de la risa y luego hace un gesto para despedirse—. _Ciao!_

Y, sorprendentemente, le dejan irse (Aziraphale narrando).

Así que ahí se va tan contento, casi saltando. O sea, ahora no solo puede ir y besarle cada vez que quiera, si no que TIENE que hacerlo. Saca el anillo de donde lo lleva colgado del teléfono y se lo pone en su dedo, tan orgulloso.

Un golpe de suerte momentáneo, muchacho. Disfrútalo.


	20. Chapter 20

Nada más salir de ahí, le llama por teléfono y es que él está paseando como león enjaulado junto al teléfono en la librería, esperando que le llames.

—_Hello?!_ —contesta histérico.

—_Heeeey, cutie!_ —tan contento que está.

—¿Crowley? —pregunta pensando... si le habrán drogado o algo, porque suena muy contento.

—¿Dónde estás? Tengo BUENÍSIMAS noticias. Ven, vamos, te invito a comer en algún sitio. Dónde tú quieras.

—_What?_ No me puedes... ¿estás bien?

—Sí que puedo. ¡SÍ QUE PUEDO! De hecho, no solo puedo. ¡DEBO! —exclama haciendo gestos mientras anda por la calle con el teléfono al oído.

—¿De qué hablas, _my dear_ ¿Debes qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Pero qué te han dicho que estás tan contento?

—¡Ven y te lo contaré!

—No puedo ir, _my darling_. No pueden vernos juntos.

—¡Te aseguro que sí! Vamos, vamos al Ritz. Vengo por ti en diez minutos —salta dentro del coche.

—Pero no, Crowley...

—_Angeeel_ —protesta de vuelta.

Es que claro que Aziraphale quiere que vayas e ir al Ritz. ¡Lo quiere mucho!

Pueeeees

—_Dear,_ por más que quiera... ¿por qué no hacemos algo un bastante menos obvio y mucho más discreto? No sé... vernos en un punto secreto.

Crowley vacila unos instantes y se acuerda de que... bueno, las buenas noticias son maldita sea unilaterales.

—Vale... vale. Vale.

—Y de hecho... no sé si... no sé si sea lo mejor. Van a seguirme, estoy seguro...

—Veámonos en el metro.

—En el... metro —repite.

—¿En alguna estación? O... no sé, tú eres el de las locaciones, dear.

—Vale, no importa. Donde tú quieras.

—En media hora... en Oxford circus.

—Vale... vale. Media hora. Perfecto.

—Me alegra que tú tengas buenas noticias —asegura sinceramente—. Estaba preocupado

—¡Date prisa!

—Sí, sí. Sí. ¡Ahí voy! —asiente contagiándose de la emoción. Crowley le cuelga porque le ha llamado al tonto teléfono fijo de ruedecita.

Ay, maldito tonto teléfono de ruedecita.

¡Pues si usara el estúpido móvil!

La verdad es que solo por que ibas a ir al infierno lo encontró y cargó.

Aziraphale es que se tarda como aproximadamente diez segundos en cerrar la tienda y eso incluye echar a uno de los clientes.

Y de nuevo. Crowley, va a llegar tarde porque prefiere los autobuses. De hecho, lo que prefiere es los coches, pero bueno

Ugh. Aziraphale va a llegar antes, desde luego y va a estar sentado en una de las bancas, todo derechito, esperándole impaciente.

Crowley aparece como un cuarto de hora más tarde, corriendo y con una bolsa de papel. Esquivando a la gente.

Bueno, el ángel está ahí, sentado, buscándole. Aunque sabe que Crowley va a encontrarle primero. Se detiene frente a él de golpe, sonriendo un montón.

—Oh... _hello!_

Crowley le toma de las manos y tira de él para que se levante

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta haciéndolo.

El demonio lo toma de la cintura y vuelve a besarle, casi le hace dar la vuelta. DECIDIDAMENTE no se esperaba eso ¡Están aquí en PÚBLICO! ¡En medio de todo mundo!

Sí... pero... ¡Pero!

Le besa de vuelta, porque... cielos, ¡había ido al infierno! Y todo siempre parece una cosa súper dramática

De hecho, yo creo que sí lo levanta un poco y unos segundos después es que se separa. Hasta protesta un poquito el ángel.

—_Hello..._ —sonríe.

—Crowley... —es que lo dice con tal nivel de ensueño...El nombrado sonríe más—. No deberíamos...

—En realidad... y esto es lo que tenía que contarte...

—¿Q-Qué? —¿es que podrías dejar de babearle encima?

—Yo no solo sí debería. TENGO qué.

—¿Tienes que qué? —no entiende NADA.

—Tengo que hacer justo esto. Besarte, sacarte, seducirte... enamorarte. Todo eso. ¡Ya no tengo que matarte si no todo lo contrario!

—_Wh-What?!_ ¿¡Tienes que... qué?!

—Exactamente lo que has oído.

Aziraphale le toma de la mano y le sienta. Él lo hace, tan sonriente

—¿Cómo que no tienes que matarme ya?

—Lord Belcebú me lo ha dicho personalmente —sonríe y niega tan feliz. Y luego mira su bolsa de papel, abriéndola—. He traído esto para celebrarlo —le da unos chocolates y saca una botella de champagne.

—Pero no entiendo, Crowley... que... —se detiene, y mira los chocolates. Y sonríe. Y es que es una mierda que estén aquí, en la puta estación de metro—. Vamos a otro sitio.

—Vamos a dónde tú quieras.

—Llévame a tu casa.

Se levanta y le toma de la mano, a lo que el ángel se la aprieta un poco mientras le lleva hacia afuera.

—Gabriel —le recuerda.

—Claro, ahora dale las culpas a él, como si no supiera que quieres las dos manos para poder abrir ya los bombones —aprieta los ojos porque está muy contento pero le suelta.

Aziraphale se ríe un poco con eso y Crowley se pasa una mano por el pelo y carraspea un poco, porque quizás está mostrándose demasiado entusiasmado.

No, es que... están en público, y eso tiene sumamente tenso a Aziraphale.

Ya, ya, pero igual.

—¿Puedes... sentir si me siguen?

—Eh... no estoy seguro —la verdad, solo te siente a ti ahora mismo pero es como intentar encontrar luciérnagas a contra luz. Le ciegas completamente. Aziraphale le toma discretamente de la mano.

—Necesito irme de aquí donde todos pueden... ver y oír.

—Vamos, vamos por mi coche y a mi casa.

—No puedo creer que Belcebú te haya pedido que NO me mates. ¿Por qué? —pregunta mientras caminan.

—Porque les interesa más que te seduzca y use mi influencia para espiarte a ti y al cielo.

—_Excuse me?!_ —se sonroja BASTANTE.

—Porque todos saben que podría, pero es perfecto porque el cielo no confía mucho en ti, así que simplemente puedo salir contigo y hacer todo lo que quiera y dar reportes muy vagos.

—¿Les has dicho que me has... seducido para espiarme?

—Bueno... No, les dije que era para matarte, claro, pero... llegaron con eso y... Digamos que no les saqué del error. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—¿¡Y les pareció bien?! ¡Que me... les has dicho además de seducirme! —es que se muere un poco de la vergüenza con la idea de Belcebú hablando de Crowley seduciéndole.

—Pues esto. Espiarte.

—Y desde luego, con lo que han visto... —se sube al coche, mirando alrededor paranoicamente

—Eh... sí, eso. Todos piensan que es asqueroso.

—Bueno, el cielo también piensa que es asqueroso...

—Piensan que a mí me lo parece —se humedece los labios.

—¿A-Asqueroso? Y entonces... ¿por qué suponen que lo... haces?

—Pues primero por... matarte y ahora para espiarte. Soy muy sacrificado.

—¿Asumen que... es solo para seducirme? ¿Y qué piensan que hago yo?

—Pues… dejarme hacer —le mira de reojo. Aziraphale suspira profundamente.

—Así que... el infierno tampoco cree que tú... me... —explica Aziraphale en voz alta. Crowley se sonroja un poco—. Y suponen que yo si te... —se sonroja un poco en espejo—, así que, yo soy un poco tonto y no me he dado cuenta que tú no me...

—Por lo visto, pero aquí lo importante no es lo que piensen ellos.

El ángel asiente, porque lo sabe, aunque le que el cielo completo y el infierno piensen que... no se ha dado cuenta...

—Van a decirle al cielo...

—¿Qué?

—Que me estás seduciendo y que yo... necesito un motivo para dejarte hacerlo, Crowley.

—Es lo que tenemos que convencer al cielo.

—Tendría yo que convencerles de que... si estás enamorado y puedo... ¿reformarte? No creo lograrlo.

—No... no creo que ellos crean eso. Habría que ser más cínicos. Tendrías que decirles que... mientras yo intento hacerlo, para asegurarme que lo hago, tengo que esforzarme y complacerte y... con eso puedes conseguir que haga... cosas por ti y quizás que te cuente cosas.

El ángel le mira de reojo con un bombón de chocolate en la boca y es que no, no ha podido aguantarse.

El demonio le mira a los ojos, mira el bombón y sonríe de lado.

—¿Creef que fe lo cfean? —Se sonroja un poco.

—¿Por qué no? En realidad es malditamente cierto.

—¿En qué les beneficiaría? Gabriel parecía temer PRECISAMENTE este asunto de las apariencias, _my dear_ —asegura y ahí va otro bombón a la boca.

—Pues al infierno parecen tener fe de que lo contrario va a beneficiarles a ellos —chasquea los dedos una vez llegan al Bentley que seguía aparcado en el parking subterráneo del cine.

—¿Pero beneficiarlos cómo?

—Pues para saber lo que tramáis, supongo, quién sabe. A mí me han pedido reportes, así que voy a tener que escribir con todo lujo de detalle mis sacrificios a la causa haciendo todas esas cosas horribles y asquerosas.

Aziraphale se sonroja más, subiéndose al coche mirando a su alrededor paranoicamente.

—¿No crees que podrías proponerlo?

—Es que ellos creen... que yo te aprecio y tú no, y... por lo tanto no pienso organizadamente.

—Pero... si me ven hacer cosas por intentar... o sea, puedes demostrar que estás beneficiándote de ello y podrías beneficiarles a ellos también.

—Eso, de hecho, no es del todo mentira.

—A eso me refiero —conduce como siempre adelantando a la gente en el último segundo y lo más rápido posible, con todos los semáforos poniéndosele en verde milagrosamente.

Aziraphale va PEGADO al asiento, pensando que ni Gabriel, ni Miguel ni nadie podrían perseguirles a esta velocidad ni de esta forma

—¿Podrías intentar no descorporizarnos mientras llegamos?

—¡No te va a pasar nada!

—¡No parece!

Oooojos en blanco.

—De verdad te han pedido que me... me...

Crowley le mira de reojo y Aziraphale se sonroja más.

—E-Eso es...

—¿Qué?

—Es absurdo... no puedo creer que el infierno quería justamente ESO. ¡Mientras que el cielo quiera que te mate! —sonríe.

El demonio se ríe, aparcando donde siempre aparca en su casa. Debe haber por ahí una señal de prohibido aparcar que él mismo hace aparecer y desaparecer a conveniencia.

—Es el mundo al revés... casi —abre la puerta y yo sospecho que ya no quedan bombones.

Bueno, los llevó para él, así que... Se baja limpiándose los bigotes y mirando otra vez paranoicamente alrededor.

Crowley apaga el coche a chasquidos y sus caderas le llevan de nuevo a la puerta cero preocupado. La verdad es que este nuevo enfoque era una bendi... maldi... una... ehm. Algo jodidamente genial que había que celebrar.

No estaba seguro de que los estuvieran siguiendo... a lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no, pero ni siquiera necesitaba saberlo para pensar en besarle de nuevo en la puerta. Aunque si estaban siguiendo al ángel... tenían que convencer al cielo PERO YA.

Aziraphale abraza la botella de champagne mientras caminan a la puerta, preocupado y tenso, pensando continuamente que... es que si habitualmente, en tiempos normales, no solía venir aquí con frecuencia... ¡es que venir ahora era una locura! Ni siquiera sabía cómo justificarse lo a si mismo: vine porque... necesitaba estar a solas con Crowley para... que me bese hasta que se me olvide hasta mi nombre". Cómo Dios aún no se le manifestaba para MATARLE era una buena pregunta.

Crowley le mira de reojo dejándole hacer, abriendo la puerta.

—No creo que sea el mundo al revés, siempre hemos sabido que en el cielo son unos cabrones.

—Pero es que se supone... —lo ha dicho tantas veces que creo que podrías completarle la frase.

—Ya, ya, ya... los cabrones son los del infierno —añade entrando al ascensor.

—También... pero yo debía amar, Crowley. ¡Pura y sinceramente!

Crowley le mira... de esa forma y se sonroja un poco, Aziraphale se sonroja también.

—N-No que p-precisamente l-lo haga —EJEM.

—N-No... No... Claro —no le mira.

—E-Es... quizás si lo estás logrando demasiado bien —se mira los pies y se balancea un poco adelante y atrás.

—¿Quizás?

—Esto es puramente para... tener un lugar para hablar a solas —Aprieta los ojos. Por Dios, si el mismo le había pedido venir aquí.

—Desde luego...

—Es verdad. Tú compraste champagne y bombones... nadie puede tomar eso en el metro.

—Ah, sí, había unos bombones —sonríe molestándole.

—_Shut up!_

Crowley se ríe.

—A ti ni siquiera te gustan, ¡los compraste para mí!

—Y tú te los comiste en el metro... como un bárbaro, por lo visto —le abre la puerta para que entre.

—¡No fue como un bárbaro! —tan indignado, entra.

—Pero te conozco —cierra la puerta a su espalda y sonríe un poco depredadoramente otra vez.

Aziraphale mira alrededor un poco, relajándose en cuanto cierra la puerta, como si esta proporcionara algún tipo de protección absoluta contra sus compañeros ángeles.

—¿Me conoces en que aspecto? —pregunta girándose a él.

—Prácticamente todos.

—Para decir que he comido algo como un bárbaro... yo no como nada como un bárbaro —traga saliva igual con esa sonrisa porque... ya se la ha visto antes y empieza a asociarla con Crowley estando demasiado cerca y haciendo en general que le tiemblen las piernas.

—No desde el siglo XVI. Y bien que te quejabas entonces.

—¡La vida era bastante más compleja entonces! ¡Hasta tú te quejabas!

—No digo que no —se ríe y se va a buscar un par de copas, el ángel le sigue, sonriendo un poquito—. Aun así, si llego a ser yo el que te obliga a comerte los bombones en el metro, ya me imagino el drama de quejas y protestas —tiene la mano para que le pase el champagne.

—De hecho me has obligado un poco —se la tiende—. La enfriarías un poco más, querido, por favor.

—Yo te dije de ir al Ritz —chasquea los dedos y ahí está a la temperatura perfecta.

—Prefiero estar aquí —le sonríe—. Aunque aún me sorprende que puedas vivir con tan poco.

—¿Qué tan poco? ¿Qué falta que necesite? —sirve las copas después de abrir la botella.

—Ibas a enseñarme dónde tienes los libros que te he regalado.

—¿Iba?

—¿No?

De todos modos saca el teléfono y con una aplicación hace girar una pared del comedor para que aparezcan las estanterías escondidas y le pasa su copa.

—Anda ve a ver.

Las cejas levantadas de Aziraphale.

—Que... ¿¡Qué es eso?! ¿¡Cómo lo has abierto?!

No solo hay libros, la verdad, hay un montón de películas y discos en varios formatos.

—Son las estanterías, no me gusta que se vean —el niño minimalista.

—Ohhh! Hay libros y cosas —sonríe un poco reconociendo libros que, en efecto, él le dio. E incluso otros que no le dio—. _My dear_, esto NO es justo, ¡podría haberme entretenido aquí! —y no haber ido al sushi, así que deja de quejarte.

—Pues solo tenías que abrirlas —le muestra el teléfono.

—Y cómo iba a saber yo que... ¡Ohh! ¡Este! —saca la primera edición de "_La guerra de los mundos_" que le dio él.

—¿Qué? —le mira apoyado en la mesa, tomándose su champagne.

—Este te lo di yo, ¡sabía que te gustaría! Me dijiste que no lo ibas a leer y que blablablá.

—No lo he leído.

—Oh... pues... deberías leerlo —le cambia la carita, no vamos a decir que no.

—He visto la película —sí, la ha visto y lo oyó por la radio y se CAGÓ DE MIEDO cuando el idiota del autor la leyó como si fuera real... ¡no fue el único en cagarse de miedo! No me extrañaría que este piso tuviera un refugio antiaéreo debido a ello.

No, no fue el único. Pero él es un demonio, ¡sabe esas cosas!

—No tiene para nada la misma gracia la película —lo deja otra vez en el estante aún haciendo morritos—. Y por supuesto todas tus películas. Tienes _The sound of silence_ que podamos ver

—_Sounds of silence_ es un disco.

—Bueno no importa si es disco o carrete o como sea.

—Me refiero a que es música.

—¿No tienes la película?

Saca el teléfono otra vez y prende la tele, haciendo que ponga el videoclip en youtube de _Simon & Garfunkel_. Aziraphale parpadea.

—Oh... no. Me refería a la otra, la de las monjitas.

Oooojos en blanco.

—_Sounds of music_ —replica y vuelve a tocar el teléfono para que la tele vaya a sus archivos en la nube.

—Ohh... eso. Eso. Espera, antes tienes que contarme bien cómo ha ido todo en el infierno —se le acerca un poco.

—¡Bien! —vuelve a sonreír porque rara vez vuelve TAN contento del infierno y pone la película en volumen bajo, de fondo.

Alguien no va a hacerle el MÁS MÍNIMO caso a la película. De hecho, nadie. El ángel se sienta en el sillón y le toma de la mano, Crowley se deja caer a su lado quitándose los zapatos y sube los pies al chaise-longue desparramándose casi automáticamente.

—Así que bajaste —sonríe un poco sintiendo lo perfectamente agradable y familiar que es esto con Crowley.

—Tenía que sacar a ese par de ahí.

—Casi muero del susto cuando los vi... bajar.

—Yo casi muero del susto cuando los ví ahí.

—Además es que estábamos... cielos. No puedo creer que nos hayan visto haciendo eso. El cielo va a enterarse —se sonroja.

—Eso me recuerda que Dagón mordió una vez a un ángel.

—¡Oh!

—En una mano o así. Y luego le arrancó el brazo —explica escenificando un poco lo que se imagina.

—¿¡En serio!? —se lleva la mano a la boca—. Tienes que tener MUCHO cuidado —Vamos, que ya pasamos de "CERO BESOS" a "tienes que tener mucho cuidado cuando me beses, porque obvio me vas a besar miles de veces"

—Eso no implica que sea venenoso —se encoge de hombros.

—Dagón no es una serpiente.

—Bueno... ya, pero... sí es un demonio.

—Igualmente no me he muerto.

—A ver —se acerca a verle el labio tomándole de las mejillas. Aziraphale traga saliva pero le deja, sin quitarse, mirándole a los ojos, tiene el labio rojito y un poquito hinchado aún, pero decididamente no peor.

—Mmmm... —se lo acaricia un poco con el dedo pulgar y él entreabre los labios—. Aun está hinchado, habría que aplicar frío o calor.

—¿Está peor? Hmm... ¿frío o... c-calor?

—¡Sí! Mucho. ¡Creo que tendrá que ser rápido!

—Ohh... casi no me duele. ¿Hielo?

Crowley arruga la nariz porque esa es la respuesta incorrecta y le acerca la copa de champagne fría. Desde luego tenía que decir calor para que desde luego, ¡él pudiera besarle!

Aziraphale cierra los ojos porque tampoco esperaba eso, sinceramente.

—No, no está funcionando. Con el frío me... duele.

El demonio suspira porque ahora ya pasó.

—El caso es que hay que convencer al cielo que les será más útil que tú puedas espiarme a matarme. ¿Qué tal si les pasas algún resumen de unos cuantos planes futuros? Tal vez eso les convencería.

—¿Para espiarte o matarte? Aún... estaba pensando.

—No, planes demoníacos. Tal vez podría intentar hablar con Hastur o Dagón para saber en qué están metidos. Así... invitarlos a unas cervezas como la actividad más rara y anticlimática del universo e intentar sonsacarles para que tú puedas reportarlo.

—Oh, entiendo... decirles que te me has venido a buscar, que hemos convivido cordialmente y que me he enterado de cosas...

—Exacto. Al final estoy intentando ganarme tu confianza y eso, tiene sentido que me pidas que te cuente cosas y que yo te las cuente. Puedes beneficiarte de mis... falsos intentos de seducción.

—¿Falsos?

—Eso creen todos —sonríe.

—El cielo cree que yo creo que no... —le hace un cariño en la cara y se sonroja, quitando la mano.

—Yo pienso como ellos.

—¿Crees que yo creo que no? —se sonroja un poco más.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor implicabas que están equivocados.

—Lo están... pero no en eso.

Crowley sonríe y Aziraphale gira la cara, un poco avergonzado.

—Debo confesar... —empieza el ángel—. Que es que todos crean que yo soy lo bastante idiota...

—Ahí sale el ego intelectual... —se burla. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Es que... suponen que yo...

—Eres inocente y crédulo. Y es que lo eres.

—No del todo —se revuelve un poco—. ¡Lo dices como si cualquiera me engañara vi cualquier cosa! —protesta Aziraphale sonrojándose, pero es que el historial ni le ayuda en nada

—¿No? Cuéntame otra vez eso de que Dios iba a arreglarlo todo. O como todos los ángeles son buenos... o lo de la espada —se estira—. ¿Sigo?

—¡Lo de la espada no fue por inocente y crédulo! La necesitaban —alega en su defensa.

Crowley se ríe porque es que... da igual cuanto se lo repita, sieeeempre replica tan indignado.

—Tú también eres a veces inocente y crédulo.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando crees que todo mundo te ve como un demonio horrendo —explica.

—¿Perdona? —frunce el ceño. El ángel le sonríe—. No todo el mundo me ve como un demonio horrendo, algunos también opinan que soy insufrible o terrorífico.

—Yo sé que tienes poco de demonio y bastante de buena persona —se ríe.

—¿Por qué insistes en eso? —protesta fastidiado.

—Me lo dice el que me recuerda cada tres minutos de la espada.

—Igual me sorprende que yo sea el único que sabe lo que pasó con ella de verdad.

—Pues es que... aún no sé si fue lo correcto

—Visto en perspectiva... Fue inefable. Tal vez no habrían sobrevivido y no habrían... inventado todo esto. Nunca hubiéramos tenido nada de ello.

—Igual que lo de la manzana —sonríe de lado—. Ciertamente estoy seguro de que Dios no aprueba esa clase de secretos.

—¿Qué secretos?

—La espada... creo que están más cómodos con suponer que simplemente la perdí.

—O más bien ni siquiera preocupándose mucho de ti o de qué pasó en realidad hasta que no queda más remedio —responde mirándole de reojo—. La verdad, yo podría conseguirte una réplica bastante parecida con fuego infernal, apuesto a que ni se enterarían.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas

—Si no se creen lo que puse en el informe, quizás fuera momento de que me consiguieras una de una vez por todas —tan cínico—. ¿Te sirvo más?

Crowley se acaba su copa y se la tiende, asintiendo

—Nah. Es más divertido así, además, tú no puedes controlar ese fuego. Te destruiría —¿no te suenan esas palabras? Aziraphale toma la copa.

—Anda, así que... yo no podría extremar precauciones para manejar la espada.

—No. ¿Qué ibas a hacer con ella? ¿Quemar la librería entera y no enterarte hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde por estar demasiado absorbido por una historia? Ya he pasado por eso y no, gracias.

—Si tuviera una espada así no iba a absorberme en una historia con ella encendida, pero me... me parece interesante que no quisieras darme fuego por peligroso.

—Pues es que no ibas a poder apagarla y encenderla como la otra.

—¿Y no crees que pudiera ponerla en algún sitio encendida?

—¿Cómo... dónde?

—Yo que sé, en un contenedor. Pero lo que me llama la atención es... ¿ves? ¿Ves cómo no se siente uno bien con la idea?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tanto que te enfadaste conmigo por el agua bendita.

—¡Eso es completamente diferente!

—¿Diferente cómo, _dear_? —le da su copa y le roza bastante los dedos cuando la toma.

—El agua se puede guardar bien sellada en una botella y ya ¡Pero estamos hablando de fuego infernal!

—¡El agua te mata a ti igual que a mí el fuego infernal! Solo requieres una gotita, Crowley. Es lo mismo esto. Podrías darme una espada de fuego infernal y no... Justo porque no quieres que haga eso. Solo quiero que veas el paralelismo.

—¡Es que no es para nada lo mismo, no se puede contener igual!

—Igual el fuego infernal no puede caérsele en forma de una pequeña gotita mientras estás muy protegido y tocarle en cuanto estás distraído.

—Claro que sí, ¡echa chispas!

—Ugh... pues ¡igualmente! Eso no hace que darte agua bendita sea una cosa lógica. Tú mismo no me darías fuego infernal, ese es mi punto.

—Es que son cosas completamente distintas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es diferente, el agua no es nociva para nada más que yo, pero el fuego lo quema todo, ¡no solo a ti!

—Igualmente tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella —protesta.

—Nah, creo que la voy a usar para hacer hielo. Y la pondré en el whiskey, como jugar a la ruleta rusa. ¿Me lo tomaré lo bastante rápido antes de que sea letal?

Aziraphale parpadea y le mira, Crowley sonríe enseñando los dientes.

—Vale, esa me parece una idea brillante —suelta sarcástico.

—Sabía que iba a gustarte.

—Me fascina. De hecho si quieres puedo ayudarte bendiciendo algunas de tus botellas de whiskey.

—Claro, hazlo, ¿qué es un poco más de nihilismo en mi vida? Y por supuesto a ti te van a ascender en el cielo.

—Eso querría Gabriel... ¡Es que no me puedo creer que el cielo quiera que te mate y el infierno que me quieras!

—Además, seguro iban a poner a alguien en mi sitio, no creo que a Hastur, pero... algún otro pobre diablo al que si tendrías que detener y enfrentar tal como quisieras hacer conmigo.

—Definitivamente no hay ningún otro demonio al que enfrentare tal como quisiera hacer contigo —suelta sin mirarle

—Ya me gustaría verlo, de hecho —sonríe—. Ibas a odiarles tanto... —aprieta los ojos riéndose—. O bueno... tal vez no —se gira a mirarle—.Seguramente estarías encantado, demonios de verdad. _Como Dios Manda_. De los que no entienden el mundo y tientan a la gente y consideran que tienen que hacer el mal todo el tiempo. Nada de un pacto. Todo el tiempo en marcha persiguiéndoles intentando salvar las almas y peleando contra ellos. Te ibas a hartar a hacer exorcismos.

—¿¡Y tú crees que a mi realmente me gustaría eso?!

—Eso dices todo el tiempo —sonríe, porque claro que sabe que no—. En vez de ser yo molesto y meterte en cosas raras con labia, te comportarías como el ángel ejemplar que todos esperarían en el cielo que fueras.

—Tampoco sé si eso funcionaría tan bien, ¡pero sí es lo que debería pasar! —se humedece los labios.

—Y no podrías tener una librería, claro, tendrías que estar constantemente alerta, así que... —se echa otra vez, mirando el techo y pensando—. Necesitarías otra clase de negocio en el que la gente entrara y contara chismes, para enterarte bien de los planes del enemigo. Algo así como un bar de copas de música moderna —es que solo por la ironía suelta una carcajada.

—Tampoco tendría que estarme peleando constantemente con el demonio que me toca porque me pide cosas indecentes... eso sí ¿¡Un bar de copas?! —le corta la idea a la mitad.

—Bueno, no te las pediría a ti —se gira un poco en el chaise longue, apoyándose sobre el codo para mirarle—. Pero desde luego las haría por ahí y tú tendrías que ir a resolverlas.

—Ugh... eso sería un horror. ¡Imagina tener que ir todos los días a arreglar de verdad cosas demoníacas!

—Bueno, pero serían cosas pequeñas, el resto de demonios suele ser más... artesanales que yo —se encoge de hombros—. Te conté sobre lo de los nuevos tipos de empleo, ¿no? Aún estoy trabajando en ello, porque es cosa de los humanos principalmente pero es que va a encantarles. La tendencia es que los empleados se conviertan en empresas y así las grandes empresas los contraten como proveedores en vez de como empleados, así no tienen que pagarles sanidad ni beneficios sociales ni ocuparse de sus impuestos. Y pueden pagarles por sus servicios lo que les dé la gana porque al final es una negociación entre empresas. ¡Es brillante!

—Es... la razón por la cual yo ¡NO debería de confraternizar contigo!

—Oh, venga... —protesta echándose de espaldas haciendo drama. Aziraphale se ríe un poco.

—No creas que luego no cuesta que la gente siga trabajando en vez de renunciar y vivir una vida completa de desperdicio con esas cosas que inventas.

—Anda ya, venga, si últimamente casi no hago nada demasiado... exagerado —se defiende, porque además luego se le vuelve en contra, como cuando se cargo las comunicaciones telefónicas y no podía llamar. O como cuando hizo parar el metro de Londres y luego todo el mundo iba a todos lados en coche. O como cuando hizo a todo el mundo adicto a Candy crush, él incluido.

—No, no, si últimamente te mantengo bastante ocupado —le sonríe de lado.

—Eso también —sonríe... de otro modo.

—¡No me refería a eso precisamente! —se sonroja.

—¡Claro que sí!

—ESO es MUY reciente.

—Tú dijiste últimamente.

—Últimamente, ULTIMAMENTE... e-esto ha cambiado un poquito.

Crowley le mira unos instantes y luego deja la copa... y las gafas de sol sobre la mesa porque presiente que le van a molestar. Aziraphale le mira y sonríe porque le gusta cuando se quita los lentes, porque le gustan sus ojos

—Aunque...

Otro motivo más para hacerlo. Para eso y para que vea bien los ojos en blanco que provoca ese aunque.

—No me pongas esos ojos, _my dear_

—No, no... vale. Sigue —levanta las manos en señal de rendición

—¿No te parece que haya un aunque? ¿Qué te imaginas que voy a decir?

—Que no debería, que todo el mundo está en contra y seguro no forma parte del plan inefable o algo por el estilo.

Aziraphale se ríe nervioso, porque no, eso no iba a decir. Aunque eso suena... mejor de lo que iba a decir.

—Pero igual te gusta el cambio, así que... —se levanta del sofá a buscar el teléfono que antes ha dejado en la mesita y se vuelve a dejar caer.

—Lo que me parece es que no es TAN distinto. Vamos, lo que es distinto sí que es distinto pero... ¿Vas a jugar con eso ahora en vez de hablar conmigo?

—Te estoy escuchando —le mira aun con el teléfono en la mano.

—Hmmm...

—Dame un minuto, ¿vale? Estoy parando las alarmas... Deberían haber sonado ya si alguien no las hubiera estado toqueteando y desconfigurando todas.

—Ah... antes de que la casa empiece a protestar. Vale. Vale —le da un traguito a su Champagne—. ¡Yo no desconfiguré nada!

—No, claro... Mi nueva tabla de surf la encargué yo para ir a surcar el Támesis.

—¿Tabla de surf?

—Y mi niño camboyano adoptado... es mi buena obra del mes. Yo que soy mucho de buenas obras —sigue, aunque eso ha decidido que... puede seguir mandándole dinero, aunque sea a través de otra cuenta a otro nombre de las que se desvían a las islas caimán.

—¡Oh! ¿Adoptaste un niño de Camboya? ¡Eso es muy lindo!

—No, _angel_. Tú lo hiciste. Igual que compraste una tabla de surf, desconfiguraste mis alarmas, me apuntaste a un newsletter de gatos y me contrataste una puta.

—Una... ¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¿¡Cómo te voy a haber contratado una puta?! —casi se cae de la silla.

—Estaba en la puerta cuando volví del restaurante de sushi.

—¡No! No... ¡No! ¿¡De dónde iba a sacar yo una puta!? Y, peor aún, ¿¡por qué iba a querer yo una puta para ti?!

—No lo sé, a lo mejor la querías para ti puesto que no pretendías encontrarme ahí...

El triple parpadeo

—¿Para... mi? Para darle un sermón e invitarla a otra vida, sería. Yo no iba... con... ¡No! No puedes pensar que iba a querer a una mujer para... ¡Crowley!

—Solo digo que estaba en la puerta y tú te quejaste de aburrirte —sonríe de lado.

—¡No seas idiota! Cómo iba a llevarme... ¡cómo iba a aburrirme y pensar en hacer ESO! No se qué haces tú cuando te aburres pero yo ¡NO hago eso!

El demonio se ríe porque es que los gritos desesperados.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho a la mujer que vino?!

—Bueno, no es lo que suelo hacer, pero en este caso la chica llevaba bastante rato esperando y puesto que la habías llamado tú pensé... ¿Qué haría Jesús? y pensé en María Magdalena y...

Aziraphale abre la boca con esa respuesta.

—No, no. No. Jesús no haría eso que... se suponía que debías... ¡te has ido y me has dejado ahí!

Crowley se ríe otra vez porque claro que no hizo nada más que pagarle (con dinero falso) y mandarla a su casa.

—Y te lo había PEDIDO... y...—sigue el ángel, indignado.

—¿Me lo habías pedido?

—¡CLARÍSIMO! Y tú has venido aquí y has... ¡Ugh! ¡Debería irme a casa!

—¿Qué me habías pedido?

—¡Es OBVIO! —se sonroja.

—¡No es nada obvio! —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Incluso soborné al hombre —hace un gesto con la mano.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —levanta las cejas.

—¡De alguna forma! ¡Le había dejado dinero en la mesa!

—¡Eso fue para pagar la cena!

—Sobraba mucho y me puse de pie. Estaba todo para... ¡ello!

—O sea, crees que yo vi... no solo cuanto dejabas, si no que suponías que tengo la más mínima idea de lo que vale el sushi y que además supuse que era un soborno y no... bueno, yo qué sé. Propina.

—Era obvio que yo... que... ¡ya habías estado muy cerca! ¡Y solo te fuiste! Creo que, de forma evidente, no soy bueno para tentar a nadie —taaaaan indignado en general.

Crowley le mira unos instantes y sonríe de lado. Intenta ser algo así _cool_ de "no estoy impresionado, solo, bueno, no lo has hecho mal"... y le sale una cara de adoración infinita... que sonroja a Aziraphale del todo

—_W-What?_ —pregunta suavecito.

—Estabas intentando... —empieza otra vez el demonio.

—No! _Of course not!_

Es que hasta suspira con ensoñación y cuando se oye a si mismo carraspea un poco sonrojándose.

—¡No me mires así! —pide el ángel bastante histérico poniéndole las manos en la cara

—N-No te... miro de ningún modo —Ahem. Ahem.

—¡Yo tampoco intento nada contigo!

—No digas "tampoco" como sí...

—¡Es injusto esto! ¡Tú eres siempre... haces todo de manera muy fácil

—¿Que yo qué?

—Ser... _cool _y estar en control de todo casi todo el tiempo —y besarme cuando tienes que hacerlo.

Crowley se sonroja y luego se hincha como un pavo... y luego se recuerda a si mismo _play it cool. _Haciendo como que... sí, claro, es muy fácil.

Aún así... aún no consigo que hagas exactamente lo que quiero, cuando quiero. Piensa Aziraphale para sí. "Porque has vuelto del infierno y solo me has dado UN beso en el peor lugar de todos!" Porque aun no le pones ojos de cachorro.

—Para ti es fácil todo eso de la seducción y las... tentaciones. No creas que no lucho contra ello.

—Claro, claro, increíblemente —lleva seis mil años flirteando contigo infructíferamente. FACILISIMO.

—No pienses que yo no tengo fuerza de voluntad. Es decir, ahora... las cosas son de un modo particular que hacen que... sea posible hacer el planteamiento —ahora estás parloteando

Cómo va a pensar que no tienes fuerza de voluntad, si hasta él sabe que el que manda en esta relación eres tú. Lo sabe él y lo sabemos todos. Lo saben los ángeles del cielo, los demonios del infierno y hasta los patos de St. James. Por una vez... UNA sola vez que decide tomar el control y no hacer EXACTAMENTE lo que tú quieres... y mira el drama que le estás montando, que llevas tres días traumatizado.

—Porque es importante establecer que no estoy solo... dejándome b-besar así como así... es una parte del proceso que ha ido evolucionando con los años... y-y... la cosas están bien e-entre nosotros...

Resiste, Crowley. Resiste! Se humedece los labios, mirándole, Aziraphale le mira y traga saliva.

—N-No es del todo un salto a lo desconocido... como las mamás pájaro cuando lanzan a los pajaritos del nido. Es... algo que es... inefable, ya lo decía yo. E-E intenso. ¿Es intenso para ti también?

Gatea por el sillón para acercársele y el ángel se pone aún más recto de lo que está en general.

—E-Estoy diciendo... tonterías —suelta una risita nerviosa, con su copa vacía en la mano—. S-Solo... e-es... debes ser tú. O... no se... T-Tendría que... pensar en... supongo que es normal. Solo nunca, m-me había...

—¿Debo ser yo?

—Quizás es tu... ehm, habilidad para tentar a los demás. Y yo siempre traté de no caer del todo y ahora que no lo estoy intentando... e-eso debe hacerlo más, ehm, intenso quizás. Tú... lo sientes un poco al menos?

—¿Intenso...? —lo que nadie entiende es porque sigue tan interesado en todo el blablablá como si realemente estuvieras diciendo algo con sentido.

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos esperando una respuesta y vacila al oír que es una pregunta.

—_Well... yes_. Intenso —traga saliva—. ¿O... no?

—Vamos a probar —sí, claro, seguro que eso es lo que vas a valorar ahora, la intensidad. Igual se acerca a besarle otra vez.


	21. Chapter 21

_—Vamos a probar —sí, claro, seguro que eso es lo que vas a valorar ahora, la intensidad. Igual se acerca a besarle otra vez._

Cierra los ojos azules esta vez incluso antes de que le bese, entreabriéndolas los labios y sintiendo con esa intensidad que decía, como es que le siente y se siente a sí mismo.

Vale, vale, disfrutadlo ahora que no hay nadie para estar molestando

Es que va a ser casi ETERNO beso.

Ya, ya... Crowley tiene permiso además ahora, pero ya veremos cómo te defiendes, _angel._

¡Defenderse! ¿De un beso de Crowley?

Del cielo.

Ahh... El mismo no sabe qué va a hacer. Morir del terror cuando aparezcan de nuevo.

Buen plan.

Pero es que mira que suavecitos son los labios de Crowley ¡Y como mueve la lengua!

Lo de la lengua sí que es notable. Aunque tú no lo sepas. O sea, no creo que tenga mucho con qué comparar o a lo mejor sí se lio alguna vez con Oscar Wilde como dicen por ahí.

Aziraphale? Hmm...

Sí. La verdad, no lo creo. Creo que podría haberse hecho buen amigo de Oscar Wilde, si acaso y haberle frustrado hasta decir basta.

Crowley narrando.

Pues eso fue el siglo XIX así que...

Ya... ojos en blanco.

Justo cuando a Crowley le dio por dormir... y cuando a Aziraphale le dio por las actividades de los clubs de caballeros.

Igualmente no veo a Aziraphale realmente liándose con nadie por más dormido que estuviera Crowley. Lo veo súper involucrado en el club de caballeros literalmente flirteando con todo mundo, bastante inocentemente y probablemente frustrando a más de alguno. De hecho todo el mundo terminando por concluir que debe tener una pareja en otro sitio. Ejem, durmiendo en algún sitio.

Además, por lo visto uno de los pases de baile de la Gavota consiste en besar a todo el mundo. No sé dónde lo leí.

Ohhh, Dios. Pues tan feliz besándoles a todos pero de ahí a acostarse con alguien hay un paso enorme

No hablábamos de acostarse, hablábamos de besar. Así como ahora, no con besos en la mejilla. O sea, lo bastante para que pueda comparar con propiedad los movimientos de lengua.

Tampoco creo que nunca nadie le haya sorprendido con un beso robado así en algún rinconcito del cual reírse un poco y sonrojarse un poquito y pasar un poco con cualquier excusa pero esto que está haciendo con Crowley dista mucho de un besito robado.

Hombre, puestos a robar... Pues Crowley no va a conformarse con eso.

No, es que esto que está pasando con él no tiene nada que ver con cualquier cosa que pasara con sus _gentlemen._

Y menos después que le han dado PERMISO EXPRESO. O aún mejor. ORDENES EXACTAS de hacer esto. Para una vez que está siendo perfectamente obediente.

Pero es que este asunto con Crowley es mucho, MUCHO más que un beso para Aziraphale al menos. Tiene varias descripciones de lo que están haciendo.

Ah, no, para Crowley es una asquerosidad que no le queda más remedio que sacrificarse y hacer, pero es que ser un demonio es muy duro. No aguantarías ni cinco minutos en el infierno, _Angel._

Seguramente no aguantará ni cinco minutos en el cielo tampoco.

¿Quién? ¿Crowley? Claro que sí, los que no le aguantarán son ellos a él con sus chistes idiotas, sus sarcasmos y sus palabrotas... como en el infierno, vamos

No, Aziraphale ¿Pero a qué viene esto de no aguantar cinco minutos en el infierno?

Ah, bueno, porque... ¿cuál era el ranking de postres? Aziraphale es una pequeña crêppe de chocolate con nata y virutas arcoíris.

¿Qué descripción es esa?

Una verídica.

Y menos mal que no te ha descrito aun lo que siente que están haciendo ahora o les parecería que es considerablemente más ridículo aún.

Puede separarse y dejarle hablar...

No. Pero en general, de lo que está ocurriendo, no le parece que pueda separarse

(¿Virutas arcoíris, Crowley? ¿En serio?

Es... el toque)

Lo dicen como si Crowley fuera un dulce salado, ácido y picoso mexicano y no el perfecto pastelito esponjoso y dulce. O las crepes Suzette mejor preparadas en la historia.

Really? ¿Crepes Suzette?

¿No le gustan? Están flameadas y todo.

Sigh...

Sinceramente a Aziraphale le parece que es un tiramisú.

Vamos a peor cada vez.

Es la mejor analogía de Crowley. Se ve mucho más firme y es completamente esponjoso y es dulce, pero tiene este saborcito más neutro del mascarpone. Y tiene todo, café, licor, galleta, chocolate, queso. Y viene en un vasito SOLO PARA EL.

Y por eso es que no le dejamos hablar de estas cosas...

Jo. ¡Pues el empezó! ¿Qué postre quisiera ser?

Un whiskey.

Eso NO es un postre y no sería un whiskey en lo absoluto.

Lo es...

No.

Claro que sí, se toma después de la comida. Es postre.

No, el whiskey es ubicuo, para empezar, se toma en cualquier momento.

Eso dice un par de las cosas sobre tomar crepes a las dos de la mañana. Cavas tu propia tumba con esos comentarios y esa lógica, _angel._

El whiskey no es dulce.

¿Y?

Para ser postre necesita ser dulce.

No es cierto.

Sí, sí es cierto.

El sorbete de limón es esencialmente ácido. Y las fresas con nata.

No.

¿Cómo que no?

¡¿Son dulces también!

¡No puedes negarlo solo porque destruye tu teoría!

No, para ser postre tiene que ser dulce y el sorbete de limón no es esencialmente ácido al igual que las fresas con nata, a menos que hayas comido unas fresas con nata que aún no están buenas ni sorbete de limón apropiadamente preparado!

Si no se les pone azúcar son ácidos.

Bueno, pues eso pasa con todos los postres. Igualmente, aun cuando el whiskey fuera un postre Crowley no sería whiskey en lo absoluto Crowley es super dulce y complejo.

Ugh, es injusto esto.

¿Injusto cómo?

¡Pues porque si por él fuera ya te habría empujado contra algo para que pararas! Oh, pero espera... Puede meterte una mano a los pantalones a ver si sigues hablando de postres.

HALA.

¿Podemos oír un wahoo?

Absolutamente...

Gracias.

O sea es que lo siento, no se espera que le meta la mano en ningún sitio.

Y aun así...

De hecho es que... va a pegar un buen salto y un... gritito agudo que podrías confundir con un Wahoo. Sí.

Vale, vale... quita la mano.

El problema es que... tiene la zona mucho más sensible de lo que hubiera pensado. Así que con el corazón súper acelerado, le mira a los ojos con un conjunto de distintas sensaciones

Crowley le mira también, con el corazón acelerado.

Aziraphale abre la boca... y la cierra... y... es que no sabe qué decir, el demonio le sonríe. Él traga saliva y sonríe un poco de vuelta.

—¿M-Me... me... tocaste?

—Eh... ¿no?

—Oh... l-lo siento —Es que... baja la mano a tocarse a si mismo... y levanta un poco las cejas al notarse TAN...

Crowley se humedece un poco los labios... ya, claro, porque los tienes SECOS. Admite que te estas relamiendo. Y se echa un poco atrás.

¿Atrás para quitársele de encima? ¿¡Quitársele de encima del todo del todo?!

Sí. Bueno, sentarse a su lado.

Aziraphale parpadea un poco sin esperárselo, relamiéndose de manera absolutamente obvia, pasándose una mano por el pelo y resoplando.

—¿Estás... bien?

El ángel aún está medio acostado en el sillón. Toma aire profundamente otra vez... y es que, lo que está, es bastante más excitado de lo que había estado hasta ahora de un modo consciente (ehm, ignorando el momento en que Crowley le poseyó... ehm, demoníacamente. Por más mal que eso suene).

Crowley se pasa las manos por el pelo acomodándose la colita otra vez y mirándole, con una pierna sobre el sofá y la otra en el suelo, porque es que ha pensado, con ese grito, que necesitaba parar un momento. Sonríe un poco de todos modos, sin poder evitarlo, esperando que conteste.

Aziraphale sigue resoplando, sinceramente y después de unos segundos más, vuelve a bajar la mano hacia sus... partes íntimas, porque todo en la zona está caliente e hipersensible.

—E-Estoy... y-yes... P-Perdona.

—¿Más champagne? —propone yendo a servir un poco más y decide mejor volver a sentarse y que sean las copas las que vengan en vista de su propio estado general.

—S-Sí. Sí... —asiente y se echa un poco atrás, sentándose. Vamos, es que... en alguna medida entiende por qué razón la humanidad le da tanto peso a este asunto del sexo.

Así que chasquea los dedos para que las copas y la botella vengan, pasándole a Aziraphale la suya.

Vamos, era verdad que... lo sabía. Era una área que nunca le había intersado explorar, pero entendía... como entendía bien cómo es que ser padre debía ser un sentimiento especial y único, o seguramente ser un pez, como los delfines, tenía su enorme gracia. Pero... experimentarlo en carne propia estaba siendo bastante... ehm... educativo. Toma la copa y se la bebe entera de un trago.

La verdad es que el líquido frío le sienta a Crowley muy bien en contraste. Sí, sí... de hecho, entre el líquido y el poco alcohol. Aziraphale respira un poco y se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo, sonriendo un poco si notarlo.

—¿Entonces...? —creo que por primera vez en la historia, Crowley no sabe qué decirle.

—E-Entonces... —se sienta un poco mejor, moviendo el culo porque el pantalón es incómodo. Vamos, es que hace tiempo que su cuerpo no hace cosas raras que no sepa controlar del todo.

El demonio mira la película y nota que se ha acabado debe hacer mil años y otra vez... no la han visto. Se ríe un poco. Por lo visto está un poco más acostumbrado a esto. No mucho, pero al menos no está flipando.

—_W-What?_ —vamos y es que no es la primera vez que se besan por un largo rato. Pero esta vez han estado más tiempo y... le ha hecho notar que está así—. ¿Te ríes de mí?

—Aunque debería, pones una cara... —niega porque la situación es lo que es cómico.

—¿Qué cara? —es que en general sí que tiene una cara de... complacido pero no del todo, pero a punto de explotar, pero... esto es maravilloso y te adoro por sobre todas las cosas del universo.

—No lo sé —sonríe de lado mirándole—. Como si... acabaran de abrir otra pastelería en la calle Marshall.

—P-Pues... es... n-no tanto —ya, claro. Se ríe con eso sin poder evitarlo, cerrando los ojos.

—Una pastelería con biblioteca especializada en crepes —añade.

—Con un demonio dándome el pastel en la boca —no sé qué intentaba decir con eso pero sonaba un poco mejor en su cabeza. Crowley parpadea con eso y le mira sonriendo porque se estaba burlando de él.

—Y en la que organizan torneos de juegos de mesa... sin apostar. Y jornadas de bailes que nadie recuerda.

—Hmm... sinceramente... creo que ni con todo eso...

Se ríe y Aziraohale se ríe un poquito, aunque se pone ligeramente nervioso, mirándole de reojo.

—E-Esto... ehm... —le mira de arriba a abajo.

—No sé cómo debería tomarme eso.

—Pues... ¿por qué ibas a tomártelo mal?

—No lo sé, pero... la lógica y el sentido común hacen pensar que... ibas a protestar amargamente.

—Sí, claro que iba a protestar, porque... tú no pareces...

—¿Eh? —lo que pasa es que esta súper nervioso y no sabe qué hacer contigo.

—Pareces tan tranquilo con todo esto... —asegura.

—Bueno... sí, ya sabes —gesto vago.

Aprieta los ojos... Es increíble que vayas a creerle eso. No, en realidad es que no cree que no esté excitado lo que cree es que está sumamente tranquilo con todo esto.

Igual, ¡qué tranquilo va a estar! Si está al borde del ataque de pánico. Pero como está al borde del ataque de pánico cada cinco minutos, ya ha aprendido a sobrellevarlo con bastante elegancia. Gracias ansiedad crónica.

—Y-Yo no estaba e-en Sodoma y Gomorra participando activamente... y-y hace tiempo que...

—¿Aja?

—Aprendí a usar todo lo demás —le mira de reojito otra vez, volviendo a moverse en el sillón

—Oh... ya.

—¿E-Estás bien... tu? —pregunta de repente.

—¿Q-Qué? Pfff... sí, claro. Perfectamente. ¿Por qué iba a estar yo mal? —responde como si fuera obvio. Aziraphale parpadea... y se le acerca él está vez—. N-No hay nada aquí que... pudiera i-incomodarme. Lo que quiero decir es que... esto es... perfectamente natural y... yo... E-Ehm... —sigue vacilando y el ángel levanta una mano y le acaricia un poquito la cara—. O-O sea... t-todo es... yo... perfectamente... control y...

—¿E-Está siendo esto... _too much, dear?_

Crowley niega aprentando los ojos

—_Too... fast?_ —sonríe de lado.

—_Shut up_ —la FULMINACIÓN

Aziraohale se ríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

—Me sorprende que no te estés quejando de eso.

—Supongo que... —Se humedece los labios y traga saliva—. Esto es como un buen libro —explica después de pelear consigo mismo porque la única otra analogía... Iba a decirle que suponía que esto era como... caer por un agujero. Una vez ocurre, no se puede detener, solo sigues cayendo pero no le pareció la más apropiada. Así que después de debatir un poco, decidió irse por la otra.

—_Suddenly_! Aunque entonces estamos fritos.

—No puedo creer que tú te estés quejando de esto... —protesta un poco y la verdad es que... físicamente se le separa un poquito. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado... intenso. El mismo le había preguntado hacia un rato si para él era igual de intenso y Crowley no había respondido.

—Pues es que la comparativa, _my love_ —suelta sin darse cuenta y luego se lleva las manos a la boca porque él sigue convencido que le llama _Angel_ como... bueno, apelativo, como si ni se fuera a esforzar por acordarse de su nombre pero esto... esto le ha salido del alma y no... no...

Vale. Jaque mate. Gracias por jugar. Aziraphale se sonroja... y sonríe. Y es que, aún cuando llevan así media vida, Crowley nunca le ha dicho un solo nombre de cariño. Además de ángel, que siempre le ha parecido muy hermoso, nadie más le llama así, pero... es que sonríe. Y le mira, con unos ojos que...

—Eh... Q-Quiero... quiero decir que... o sea, pues es que a mí no me gusta leer y los libros no... o sea, que no puedo saber la comparativa porque como no me gusta pues no me puedo hacer a la idea. Pero supongo que se podría comparar a una buena película. El otro día vi una de un pato, estaba muy bien —cuando hay un pato en la ecuación, es que estamos ya en pleno ataque de pánico. Sí, otra vez.

—Vas a llamarme así para siempre —no hay oído UNA sola cosa que has dicho después, fuera de que no le has dicho _my love_ de nuevo.

—Creo que era por ordenador, porque no hay manera en que enseñen a un pato a hacer esas cosas.

—Dilo.

—Y había un cerdito también.

—_Pleaaaaase... _—ahí tienes los ojitos de cachorro.

—C-Creo que era antigua, pero no la había visto.

Aziraphale le sonríe un poco más, acercándose otra vez del todo él. Vamos, echándosele un poco encima.

—¿No es raro? Con lo que me gusta a mí el cine y la de películas que he visto y siempre hay alguna que se me pasa, me pregunto qué otras no habré visto sin siquiera saberlo —sigue pero le rodea con las manos, echándose hacia atrás. Aziraphale acomoda un poco mejor sobre él.

—Eso fue... no que no lo supiera, _dear _—susurra

—A lo mejor alguna otra con un pato.

El ángel le da un besito en la mejilla.

—_I love you too..._ —susurra casi tan suave como el sonido del aire al moverse por el mundo.

ha dejado de funcionar.

Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero... PERO... no me escuchó.

Es posible que se convierta en serpiente y eso que no le gusta porque le da miedo luego no poder volver a convertirse de nuevo. Aziraphale levanta las cejas sin esperarlo.

_Hiss hiss madafacka._

—Esto... no... se supone que era lo que debías hacer —medio protesta porque además se ha semi caído sobre el sillón... y sobre él como serpiente, claro está.

Crowley se le enrolla un poco alrededor. Le mira de reojo obviamente dejándole hacerlo.

—Esto le da a todo mundo un enorme grado de seguridad, _dear._

Vale, me informan que de un poquito nada que se le enrolla... ENROLLA, como si fuera a matarlo y comérselo.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas con esto. Cielos. Casi no das miedo, enorme serpiente. Aun así, la verdad, es que miedo como tal... no.

—Esto ayuda terriblemente a la conversación, _my dear_. Especialmente cuando estamos como humanos. Pero... puedo hacer yo un monólogo.

Luego la serpiente mete la cabeza dentro de su chaqueta, o chaleco, o camisa, o cielos lleva un millón de capas, seguro alguna servirá para eso. ¿Le permites morirse de la vergüenza tranquilo por cinco minutos? Gracias.

Aziraphale sonríe un poco, cierra los ojos y se sonorja un poco, la verdad. El problema es que... no se calla.

Vale... vale. Crowley. Calma. Relájate. No ha pasado nada, no te está pasando nada, solo te ha dicho que te quiere y de todos modos ya lo sabíamos.

—De hecho estaba pensando que... esto... es mucho más que... esto que estamos haciendo.

Saca la cabeza y le mira, haciendo _eso_ con la lengua. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Sí, hablo de eso precisamente. Pero no me refiero a eso... me refiero a algo más... lindo. No que no sea lindo.

Crowley se vuelve humano, tumbado sobre él y con las piernas enrolladas en las suyas.

—Ohh! Ehm... _hello._

Se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco.

—He... Tenido un problema. Pero ya no —bien, de momento el cuerpo parece humano, a ver cuánto tarda el cerebro...

—¿Cuál problema, _my dear_?

—Con... una... palabra. Pero estoy bien.

—No habías tenido antes problemas con esa palabra...

—Estaba en un contexto diferente.

—Han pasado... muchas cosas —se ríe un poco—. Pero nunca me había pasado que una palabra te convirtiera en serpiente. ¿Puedo tomarlo como un intento de... asesinato?

—La verdad, pagaría por leer ese reporte tuyo explicándolo.

—Ugh, _shut up._ Ehm... ¿Estás bien?

—_Yes _—sonríe—. Estaba imaginándote escribiéndolo...

—¿Qué imaginas que escribiría? Seguro algo excesivamente ridículo.

—No sé si sé lo que escribirías, pero sé lo que no. "_My dearest reader: This is Principality Aziraphale_ _y en esta egnomioso relato voy a_... ¿relatar? No, espera, espera, me se otro... narrar —sonríe—. _Narrar las fatídicas y penosas desventuras persiguiendo y dando caza al infame demonio Crowley..."_

—Desventuras, muy bien... —sonríe de lado.

—_"De las que salí esplendorosamente triunfador con mi macarrónico esperpento contra su idiosincrasia fatal"_

—¡Macarrónico esperpento! —se ríe—. ¡Yo no hablo así!

—Claro que sí, ni siquiera sé qué significa.

—¿Y cómo es que lo recuerdas?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Me lo estoy inventando!

—Cuando me has odio decir "macarrónico esperpento". No tiene el más mínimo sentido lo que estás diciendo.

—¡Pues ya está! ¡Igualito que lo que dices tú!

—¡No! Cuando yo lo digo sí tiene sentido.

—En lo absoluto, estás todo el tiempo diciendo palabras restribanantes y estratosféricas.

—Restribanantes no existe. Es rimbombantes.

—Será que no eres tan listo si no conoces la palabra restribanantes. Es del inglés antiguo. Viene de la raíz sajona.

—Será que te inventaste la palabra. De la raíz sajona del inventor.

—Todas las palabras son inventadas, en eso consiste —es que se le escapa la sonrisa.

—Llegas tarde a la repartición de inventos de palabras. Yo sí que ayude a crear algunas —le pica un poco el pecho.

—¡Que voy a llegar tarde!

—No tarde, tardísimo. Aunque, vale, mira, se compensa con todo ese amor que tienes por la tecnología.

—Mira, justamente.

—Si es que pega... porque luego pasa como con la _Gavotte_

—¡No me jodas! Mira la _bloody_ popularidad de esto... además, justamente debido a la tecnología CADA DÍA hay palabras nuevas. La _Gavotte_ solo la conoces tú y el tipo que se la inventó, que aún no me creo que no lo hiciera expresamente esperando acostarse contigo... Pues era obvio que muerto el tipo fin de la fiesta.

—¿¡Qué iba a querer acostarse conmigo?!

Ojos en blanco del demonio porque ese no era PARA NADA el punto importante del discurso.

—Era muy divertido...

—_Whatever._

—Ya podrías tu inventarte un baile para que yo te bese... —suelta el muy cínico

—¿Te parece que no cuesta ya lo bastante?

—Quizás costaría menos con un bailecito... —le mira a los ojos y sonríe. Ojos en blanco—. Tan enfadado... igualmente era muy divertido bailar _La Gavotte_... Que tú estuvieras dormido y ni siquiera intentaras aprender conmigo es otro asunto.

—Gracias a Dios por el plan inefable que incluía que yo me perdiera eso.

—Casi puedo irte regañarme. _"No. NO! NO puedes hacer eso... es... es terrible! Es... humillante!"_ —le imita la voz.

—Ojalá me hubiera perdido también otras cosas humillantes que haces.

Abre la boca indignado.

—¡Eso es muy grosero de tu parte! ¿Qué cosas humillantes te parece que hago? De hecho si de por si todo lo que hago te lo parece... hasta decirte cosas bonitas es humillante. Justo cuando te iba a empezar a hablar de nuestras almas fusionándose en una misma has vuelto a ser humano en vez de serpiente.

Crowley parpadea tres veces porque hablaba de la prestidigitación.

—_What?_ —se sonroja un poco.

—N-Nuestras...

—Sonaba un poco mejor cuando te lo iba a decir —le sonríe, algo nerviosito.

—¿Cómo...? —se humedece los labios haciendo una pausa—. Es decir... es completamente... cursi. Parece hasta que lo haces expresamente.

Aziraphale sonríe más sinceramente con eso, porque sí lo hacía un poco a propósito... expresamente se lo había dicho, en parte, para molestarle un poco. Sin embargo, con esta cercanía física y con la a serie de eventos catastróficos recientes, sí se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan... cerca de Crowley y el afecto que le tenía era tan... intenso, tan real, tan extremo. Que más allá de estos cuerpos humanos que tanto le gustaban, sí que sentía a momentos que no sabía dónde terminaba el mismo y donde empezaba el demonio.

—No sonrías encima como si supieras que me gusta que las digas o algo así, ¡claro que no me gusta! —protesta cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose un poco.

—Si no las dijera las echarías de menos. ¿Crees que te iría mejor a ti con otro ángel en la tierra que no fuera yo?

—Pues claro que sí —ojos en blanco.

—Un ángel que GENUINAMENTE detuviera tus maldades, que no fuera en lo absoluto comprensivo ni flexible... y que te detestara y le parecieras asqueroso.

—Estaría peleando con él de verdad y no rogándole todo el tiempo para lo que los dos sabemos es un mejor acuerdo.

—Claro, porque pelear mucho mejor...

—Probablemente ya habría matado a un par de la frustración.

—Y sobra aclarar que no me ruegas para el acuerdo. Vienes a exponerme ideas completamente absurdas y extremadas y yo solo accedo a la parte lógica y sensata.

—Que suele ser todo, pero como a la quinta vez —ojos en blanco

—Será que no lo presentas bien las primeras cuatro.

—O que a ti te gusta que te ruegue un y otra y otra vez. Con lo desesperantes que sois todos los ángeles —lo dices como si los demonios te cayeran mucho mejor. Ellos que sí son un portento del ingenio y la eficacia...

—Todos, ahora me ha metido en el mismo cajón que al resto...

—Pues tú también lo eres, de un modo distinto y mil veces peor en tu modo... pero lo eres.

—Peor.

—Desde luego que peor.

—¿Peor que los demás ángeles?

—En lo tuyo, sí.

—¿En que mío?

—Pues es que... no creo que alguien como Gabriel fuera siquiera a considerar algo como el pacto. Por idiota y todo eso, lo cual es desesperante hasta decir basta, pero piensas... pues el idiota no da para más, no es su culpa, pero tú sí lo consideras y no solo eso, sabes que es lo mejor y aun así hay que perseguiiiiiiiirte.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Perseguirte?

—Convencerme.

—Sí, pero estaría mejor si jugaras menos a hacerte el difícil... —que mentira, sonrie de ladito. Aziraphale frunce un poco el ceño.

—No juego a hacerme el difícil, tus planes son extremados. Sería mejor que no lo fueran así no tendría que verte tanto —se le quiiiiita de enciiiiiiima dramáticamente.

—¡Anda ya! ¡Si diga lo que diga siempre es no por definición!

—¡Por algo será! —ahora está diez centímetros más lejos de ti de lo que estaba hace un minuto.

—Porque te gusta jugar a hacerte el difícil... supongo que debe tener algún sentido moral.

—No es solo porque me guste jugar a nada. Es porque... me gusta estar convencido de las cosas que hago.

Ooootra diez centímetros más allá en el sillón.

—Claro, claro...

—No me digas "claro, claro" así, como si todo fuera siempre tan simple y obvio.

—Lo que digo es que entonces debes de ser tonto que hay que repetirte los argumentos cinco veces...

—¡Pues es que no es tan simple! —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque nunca es nada simple. Ni decirte que sí, ni decirte que no.

—¿Por qué no? —Ojos en blanco.

—Porque todo siempre implica una sarta de... problemas y culpas. Es mucho más fácil cuando... Vienes y me lo pides, y... ya lo has pensado tú y me explicas una vez más por que nos beneficia. Y así no es solamente complacerme a mí, eres tú... y tú estás aquí y sonríes cuando consigues el argumento infalible y me miras con esa satisfacción de saber que estoy convencido. Y repentinamente eso... tiene mucho más peso que lo otro e incluso parece la respuesta más obvia.

Parpadea sin acaba de entender eso.

—_W-What?_ —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Lo que tiene peso es... que yo me ponga contento por... haberte convencido?

—Bueno y... hacerlo de la forma que nos beneficia a... ambos —carraspea.

—¡Siempre lo propongo de modo que nos beneficie a ambos!

—Ya... sí. No estoy diciendo que no. Igualmente hacerlo ya tiene cierto... beneficio. ¿No?

Suspira.

—¡No me suspires!

—¿Ahora por qué no?

—Porque lo haces sin decirme que piensas.

—Sigo pensando que solo es que te gusta jugar a hacerte el difícil.

—Y yo que a ti te gusta... perseguirme.

Crowley se sonroja un poco y echa la cabeza atrás haciendo drama.

—Si no te gustará habrías parado hace cientos de años. Admito que lo del siglo XIX me preocupó y... he hecho algunos cambios desde entonces.

Suspira otra vez pero esta vez sonríe.

—¿Lo... ehm... notaste?

—No.

—Ohh... Ehm... bueno —carraspea un poco y se humedece los labios.

—¿Qué cambiaste?

—Bueno... ser un poco más abierto es... un cambio.

—Oh... abertura...

—_Come on_, Crowley! ¿A dónde quieres llegar? A qué soy el maaaaaás cerrado de los cerrados. ¡No parece dadas las circunstancias! —protesta un poco El demonio se ríe porque las protestas—. Ahora vamos muuuuy rápido y estoy... adecuándome a ello y... ¡no te rías! —es que si el señor minimalista tiene un cojín por ahí, se lo lanza en la cabeza. Sí que lo tiene y se ríe—. ¿¡Pero cuál es la gracia?! —sigue chilloneando histeriquito.

Es que no puede ni responder. Le pega la risa al ángel, sin duda, ¡pero igualmente está indignado aunque se ría!

Se le nota, se le nota la indignación.

Que síiiii!


	22. Chapter 22

_Es que no puede ni responder. Le pega la risa al ángel, sin duda, ¡pero igualmente está indignado aunque se ría!_

_Se le nota, se le nota la indignación._

_Que síiiii!_

—Igualmente... q-quería saber...

—¿Qué? —sonríe aun el demonio. Aziraphale sonríe un poco también pero, carraspea un poco. Crowley se abraza al cojín que le ha tirado, mirándole.

—M-Me... t-tocaste.

Aprieta los ojos... luego los relaja tomando aire con profundidad y trata de sonreír.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando me tocaste, Crowley. ¡Sabes perfectamente bien cuando! —protesta sonrojándose porque no es tan fácil esta conversación.

—Lo que digo es que lo he hecho varias veces así que esperaba un poco más de concreción.

—¿C-Concreción? —le mira, humedeciéndose los labios y tratando de NO pensar en Crowley haciendo esto varias veces con... gente. Era... TAN intenso con él, todo esto, que era imposible no... sentir algo al respecto.

—Sí, a cuándo te refieres.

—Ohhh! —el ángel PERDIDO —. C-Cuando me tocaste en... mis partecitas privadas.

—P-Partecitas. Really.

—Little... human, private... sexual, parts.

—Ok. Por favor, sigue. Porque como te encalles aquí cada vez va a ser peor.

—¿Pues cómo quieres que las llame? —frunce el ceño.

El demonio le mira... intensamente con cara de "no quieres que yo conteste a eso" Aunque ahora le ha dado curiosidad.

—Estás pensando una guarrada... solo yo te pregunto eso a ti —aprieta los ojos.

—Por favor, vamos a superar esta parte de la conversación con la poca dignidad que nos queda.

—Vale, vale. Para variar avergonzándote de mí... —refunfuña haciendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Entonces?

—Insisto en que no me dices por qué momento preguntas.

—S-Sabes... si necesitamos aclarar ese punto, quizás... sea mejor no explicarlo.

La mirada que le echa el demonio, moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Q-Qué... ?

—No vas a dejarlo ahora así.

—Pues... n-nunca me habías tocado así, Crowley.

—Bueno... digamos que estamos en... o sea... cambiando un poco las cosas aquí.

—¡No! ¡No me digas! Vamos, que si no me dices... ¡no me doy cuenta!

—¿Entonces dónde está la maldita sorpresa?

Aziraphale parpadea sin esperarse esa respuesta porque... estaba jugando con el sarcasmo. Se humedece los labios.

Es que Crowley está teeeeenso. Todos están teeeeeeeeensos.

—Lo... siento —susurra un poco regañado mirándose las manos.

Crowley aprieta los ojos y se levanta, porque por sigue sin poder estar cinco minutos en la misma postura y esto le relaja. Camina hasta la tele y trastea quién sabe qué ahí.

Se frota un poco las piernas poniéndose las manos en las rodillas, sin mirarle y la verdad sin saber qué hacer. Quizás... debía poner un poco sus emociones y sentimientos en orden en vez de solo lanzárselos a Crowley.

—No te enfades, Crowley.

El nombrado se humedece los labios, echa la cabeza atrás y se balancea un poco en sus pies antes de darse la vuelta, manos en las caderas y sonreírle un poco. Los ojos azules le miran un poco desconsolados.

—Quieres...

—Sí.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué. ¿Hacer trucos de magia? —sonríe un poco.

—No ibas a decir eso —aprieta los ojos y Aziraphale se ríe.

—¿Que iba a decir?

—Algo interesante. No eso.

—Enseñarme toda tu casa —se ríe un poco más.

—Ahora vas a fingir que... ¿sabes? Vale.

—No. No. ¡No voy a fingir nada! —lloriquea levantándose y acercándosele.

—Que no la conoces... —le mira de reojo.

—No... Me habías enseñado nunca tu cuarto, por ejemplo. Pensé que querrías enseñármelo tú —y la verdad, es que lo que quiere es besuquearte otra maldita vez y abrazarte y hablar de cualquier cosa. Pero... no tiene idea de cómo conseguirlo.

—Que sutil.

—¿Sutil?

—Era sarcástico.

—No sutil por qué...

—_"Enséñame tú casa... por ejemplo... no sé, tu cuarto..."_

—¿Quieres enseñarme mejor las plantas y que les hable bonito? —ojos en blanco.

—¿Te desordeno yo a ti los libros?

—Sí, y escondes cosas en ellos.

—Eso... ¡Pero que golpe más bajo! ¡Ni siquiera sabías eso hasta ayer!

—Eso no quiere decir que no lo hagas. Puedes darme un rato a solas con tus plantas y no sabrás jamás que les hice —sonríe un poco acercándosele más.

—De todos modos lo que tú les hagas a ellas no afecta a lo que hago yo.

—Entonces no te importará que las apapache un poco.

—Tú, siendo tú, casi hará que yo aún me vea peor en comparativa.

—Lo cual por lo visto es conveniente... ¿Sabes? No deja de hacerme gracia.

—¿El qué?

—Que seas... una especie de Dios.

—Oh, sí. Y tengo un plan inefable para ellas.

—¿Cómo puedes tener un plan inefable para las plantas y no creer en un plan inefable para nosotros?

—Precisamente porque sé bien como es MI plan inefable para las plantas.

—Eso mismo pensará Dios.

—Exacto. Y si su plan es como el mío... ella tampoco creería en su propio plan.

—¿Tú no crees en tu plan?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces para qué lo haces?

—Eso deben creer ellas en sus... asunciones erróneas.

—Ohh… Ya sé a dónde vas —se ríe un poco con su propio comentario.

—¿Lo ves? En realidad no hay forma de saberlo.

—Estás intentando hacer de esto una reducción al absurdo.

—No, solo intento probar mi punto.

—El punto que siempre pruebas... que es que el plan inefable... es inefable.

—Y no solo eso, hacer asunciones sobre él también es perder el tiempo.

—El plan inefable es que tú y yo estemos discutiendo esto aquí ahora.

—O a lo mejor no, pero no hay forma de saberlo.

—No puede no serlo, si está ocurriendo es parte del plan de Dios.

—De hecho, no sabemos qué tan detallado esta ese plan tampoco.

—Pero si no fuera el plan de Dios no ocurriría.

—A lo mejor sí, mientras no se oponga al plan general... tal vez no está planeado cada minuto, si no unas... directrices generales y el cómo se llegue a ellas es más o menos improvisado.

—Pero eso... nos daría demasiadas libertades.

—Pero es que de otro modo no puede darnos las culpas.

—Quizás no nos las dé. Confiamos en que no lo haga.

—De hecho, mejor aún si así es. No hay motivo para sentirnos culpables... o de otro modo sería como lo de la manzana.

—Aún te sientes culpable por eso.

—No, solo sigo sin entenderlo.

—Yo sigo pensando que... era lo que se necesitaba para que el mundo fuera lo que es hoy. Sin ti, no estaríamos aquí.

—Bien entonces solo fue una reacción desmesurada por el _drama_. Y eso sí tengo que respetarlo —sonríe.

—¿Eh? —se ha perdido.

—El... castigo por desobedecerla. Echarlos del jardín y todo eso. En realidad formaba parte del plan, así que... toda esa reacción furiosa desmesurada... solo era por el drama. Yo apoyo eso.

—Eso... pareciera. Pero si realmente fue así...

—¿Mjm?

—Es injusto que te hayan culpado a ti todos estos años —le mira y se sonroja un poco.

—¿De la manzana?

—Como si hubiera sido una cosa terrible. Además... —se muerde el labio y de hecho se hace daño, frunciendo el ceño. Porque sigue teniendo la HERIDA.

—Pues no me siento especialmente culpable. Sigo pensando que si de verdad DE VERDAD no quería que comieran, no haber puesto el árbol. O haberlo puesto fuera del jardín...

—Lo que quería era que se resistieran a comerla. Igual... que quizás quiere que me resista a... ti.

Ojos en blanco.

—Y aun así sabía que no iba a pasar. O no habría pasado todo lo demás, así que de hecho, no quería que se resistieran, solo quería una excusa.

—¿Estás insinuando que no quiere que me resista?

—Estoy pensando que si todo forma parte del plan inefable, igualmente no tienes ningún libre albedrío. Lo que sea que pase, es lo que tenía que pasar... entonces ¿qué sentido tiene sentirse culpable?

—Entonces crees que no debería resistirme.

—Creo que no importa lo que hagas en realidad, así que... por qué no hacer lo que te haga sentir menos miserable.

—Así que, insisto, tú crees que no debería resistirme.

—Pues si resistirte te hace sentir peor que no hacerlo...

—¿No puedes decir que sí? —se ríe.

—No —se ríe también—. Eso es influenciarte y no quiero que luego me saltes con que yo tengo toda la culpa por tentarte al mal.

—Siempre tienes la culpa de tentarme al mal —le mira a los ojos—. Llámame... como me llamaste hace rato.

—¿Q-Qué? —Traga saliva.

—_Please._

—_A-Angel..._ —se sonroja.

—Así me llamas siempre.

—E-ehm... s-sí, bueno...

—Aunque no voy a negar que es especial dentro de... lo obvio. Pero no me refería a eso

—¿No? N-No, claro. No. Bueno... no tiene nada de especial.

—Sueles decirlo de cierta forma... yo lo siento especial —sonríe—. Pero no me refiero a eso.

—Nah, que va.

—¿No es especial?

—Nah...

Saca el labio de abajo haciendo mueca de tristeza. Crowley parpadea y da un pasito atrás como si acabara de sacar una pistola y apuntarle a la cabeza. Esos son los ojos de un ángel que quiere algo. Algo específico y qué seguramente no le va a gustar, pero que está condenado por COMPLETO a hacer así que es un milagro que no esté suplicando por clemencia.

—Pero siempre lo dices así con cariño.

—Y-Yo...

—¿Por qué dices que no? ¿No es con cariño? —pasito hacia él.

—E-Es... con... O-O sea...

—Es que lo dices tan lindo... —hace otra vez esa mueca con los labios—. Sé que SOLO me dices a mí así. _Angel._

—Bueno, no hablo con... muchos otros ángeles.

—Bueno —Suuuuuspira.

Para poder describir esta situación y falta de reacción adecuadamente, necesitamos un símil. Si Crowley fuera un reactor nuclear, ahora mismo habría un montón de gente corriendo de un lado a otro tirándose de los pelos mientras un millón de luces rojas girarían pegadas en el techo y sonarían alarmas desde todos lados. Y si además fuera un reactor nuclear _como es debido _habría tubos con burbujas yendo de un lado a otro con humo que normalmente debería ser verde, pero ahora es de cualquier otro color insospechado.

Así que el _inefable plan de Crowley para las plantas de su apartamento_ incluye ahora mismo no moverse. No gesticular. No sonreír. Ni siquiera respirar. Gracias a Dios tampoco es como que necesite hacerlo, pero no le obliguéis a estar así, puede que no necesite respirar, pero si no hace un chiste idiota cada tres minutos a lo mejor colapsa. Yo no me arriesgaría.

Aziraphale se gira taaaaaaaan dramáticamente, hombros caídos y se va al sillón otra vez, arrastrando los pies. Se sienta ahí, espalda recta, mirándole con ESOS ojos dramáticos. Sin decir nada.

—Ehm... Eh... hum —se humedece los labios y da uuuun pasito adelante, estirando un poco las manos hacia él.

El rubio suspira otra vez, fatídicamente.

—_A-Angel_... Aziraphale...

Le mira a los ojos. Porque ahora, AHORA... no es bastante.

—Crowley... —el TONO cargado.

El nombrado traga saliva. Ha habido algunas explosiones en el reactor y sale humo negro de algún lado que desde luego NO DEBERÍA.

El ángel levanta una mano y se acaricia los labios suavecito con un dedo. Interpreta lo que puedas.

El demonio se paraliza otra vez con eso... y se sonroja un poco.

Los ojitos de cachorro siguen ahí. Suspira otra vez, tan triste. Baja la mirada. Con lo guapo que le parece sonrojadito.

El demonio aprieta los ojos y cruza el salón en dos zancadas, echándose a su lado y saca su teléfono.

Los ojos azules le miran de reojo sin moverse y abre la boca incrédulo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —decide cambiar de tema a uno que sabe bien que va a captar su atención.

—_Yes. But..._

—Mira —le muestra el teléfono—. Tengo una aplicación para pedir comida y que la traigan aquí. Se puede pedir de cualquier restaurante de Londres.

—¿A-Aquí? ¿La traen? Ohhh

—Sí, tardan unos treinta minutos —explica mostrándole. Y queremos remarcar que él ni siquiera come, así que tiene esa aplicación en el teléfono entera e íntegramente por Aziraphale. Teléfono, que además casi ya no tiene espacio de memoria por culpa de todas las mierdas que tiene ahí. Si esa no es una declaración de amor...

—¿Podemos pedir lo que sea?

—Sí. Incluso van a tiendas específicas si quieres. O sea, no solo restaurantes, podrían traer de la pastelería o de cualquier sitio. Hasta comida cruda para cocinar.

—Ohh... ¿En serio? Pero... ¿Y vienen aquí?

—Pues van donde les digamos, podrían ir a la librería, pero... ¿tiene eso sentido si no estamos ahí? Nunca he intentado hacerles ir al infierno. A lo mejor irían. Luego esta gente se toma muy en serio su trabajo —sonríe de lado pensándoselo—. Ya me imagino la cara de los tipos ahí abajo con un chico medio adolescente bajando al mismísimo infierno a llevar un par de menús de Sushi California y una Coca-Cola grande en bicicleta y por una libra y media la hora.

—¡Mira que sería por poco dinero! ¿Trae el Ritz?

—A lo mejor, no lo he intentado nunca.

Aziraphale se le acerca un poquito a mirar y como Crowley no lo encuentra como opción, chasquea los dedos.

De hecho me imagino la cara de todos en el Ritz. Llega el chico de _Ubereats_: "vengo a recoger un pedido", y el hombre de la puerta se ríe quince minutos... hasta que le enseñan en la aplicación... y averigua un poco y de verdad la orden si les llegó ya hasta la prepararon y empacaron... y todos completamente WTF?

Algunos amenazan con renunciar: "que bajo ha caído el Ritz!" Pueden ir con los que protestan a _Netflix_. Están por ese lado.

El chico lleva el pedido CARÍSIMO además... porque es el Ritz. Casi le han mandado platos de la vajilla al no tener en que empacar servicio para llevar.

Seguro pueden desgravarse impuestos de esto.

Además Aziraphale pregunta inocentemente si les van a enviar con todo y mantel y velita.

Nah, no creo, pero a lo mejor pueden improvisar algo.

Sonríe un poco tan entusiasmado. Le va a contar a TODO mundo sobre el maravilloso servicio del Ritz en Ubereats.

—¿Tienes... objetos para comer?

—Yo no como, _angel._

—Y aun así tienes esa aplicación en tu teléfono.

—Pues a lo mejor hay algo en la cocina...—carraspea porque ese es otro asunto.

—Tienes cocina...

—No voy a guardar el alcohol en el baño.

—Dónde está que nunca la he visto —bromea.

—Has estado antes, ¡he sacado de ahí las copas!

—Ohh... ESO era la cocina.

Oooojos en blanco. El ángel se ríe un poco, mirándole a los ojos y Crowley sonríe de ladito.

—¿Qué?

Niega con la cabeza, mirándole aun sonriendo porque solo es que... está ahí, en su casa y van a cenar juntos y está contento.

—¿Por qué no pones un poco de música mientras yo busco las cosas?

—¿Qué quieres oír?

—Algo suave... si eso es posible, _dear._

—No tengo música de ascensor en esta casa —levanta una ceja.

—¿Entonces para qué me preguntas, Crowley? Solo... no pongas nada que no me dejé escucharme pensar.

—Debería poner _heavy metal_ solo por eso.

—Eso me resultaría bastante contradictorio.

—¿Por? —sonríe.

—Bueno, invitarme al Ritz en tu casa es una clara señal de... hospitalidad.

—¡No soy hospitalario!

—¿Eso intentas decir con la música?

—No. Eso es... lo que es.

—Sí eres hospitalario conmigo, Crowley. Y dulce. Y entiendo el problema de decirlo en otros lados, ¿pero aquí cual es el problema?

—No es algo de que los demás oigan o no, ¡es que no lo soy!

—Ya, vale. Claaaaaro, claro... Eres malo malísimo. Estar aquí es un horror.

—Gracias —responde a eso como si no lo hubiera dicho con sarcasmo

—Al menos bien educado eres. Modales, tienes —se burla.

—¿Es que acaso quieres que deje de tenerlos también?

—No, _please_... puede que sea lo único de decencia que te queda —sonríe de lado.

—Seguramente, mira que invitarte a ti a cenar...

—Según tú, es un horror, por lo visto. Una completa desatención.

—Lo es.

—Bueno —sonríe un poco—. Tendré que resignarme a la horrenda música que escojas mientras además me dejas que me atienda yo solo en tu casa en vez de ayudarme.

—Pobre muchacho.

Aziraphale vacila un instante y... Se da la media vuelta, yendo a la cocina. Crowley traga saliva y mira ahora el equipo de música, nervioso. Esto sería más fácil si no tuviera acceso a... literalmente TODA LA MÚSICA del mundo.

Me encanta que este tan TAN _cool_ con Aziraphale y tan TAN histérico por dentro. Aziraphale está exactamente como muestra estar.

Pues es que... finge que no se esfuerza por ser _cool_ y todo eso pero... bueno, sí se esfuerza un poquito.

Un poquito. Eso hace parecer que Aziraphale no se esfuerza en nada. Solo... es distinto.

Bueno, Aziraphale no se esfuerza en ser _cool_.

Nah. Es que va a volver con cosas tarareando y no habrás elegido música aún...

Crowley salta un poco poniéndose nervioso porque, efectivamente, aún no ha elegido nada.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta—. ¡He encontrado cubiertos!

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro... porque iba a ir... algo mal...

—Pues porque escucho _the sound of silence_ —sonríe porque se ha acordado.

—¿Eso quieres oír, en serio?

—Hablo de... literalmente... el sonido del silencio, _my dear._

—Bueno, porque no he puesto nada aun.

—Que es exactamente lo que quería hacer notar... —le mira a la cara y le toma del brazo con suavidad, apretándoselo un poquito.

—Estaba... decidiendo qué te molestaría más a ver si puedo hacer que te vayas —va pasando títulos por la pantalla.

—Hmm... —le mira a la cara—. Bueno, eso... no es tan difícil para ti, estoy seguro de que vas a conseguirlo rápidamente.

Sonríe de lado y pone _Highway to hell._

—Ohhh... sumamente tranquilo. Más aún con el sonido que tienes aquí. Es todo muy... suave. Me deleita. Gracias, Crowley.

—Lo suponía —asiente.

—Me cuesta decir después de esto algo malo sobre tu hospitalidad.

Ojos en blanco y Aziraphale se ríe.

—Por eso me enamoré de ti, porque eres incapaz de quejarte de nada o tener un mal pensamiento —le da la espalda para evitar la mirada al soltar la bomba.

¡Hala! Vale, le cuesta un poco reponerse de la bomba pero... es que no puede evitar sonreír un poquito.

Vale, maldita sea, sí que quiere ver su reacción, aunque le da vergüenza que le vea a él. Puedes espiarle de reojito, porque está rojito como manzana y sonrientito. Lo hace, en realidad, obviamente

La realidad, es que por el momento, si Aziraphale pudiera hacer EXACTAMENTE lo que quiere, sin ningún tipo de restricción, se pasaría abrazándote 24 horas al día las próximas dos o tres semanas. Porque como ya ha descrito, todo este conjunto de cosas ha sido bastante... intenso. Pero evidentemente ESO es algo que no va a ocurrir, porque pese a actuar bastante en consecuencia a lo que siente, aunque parezca que no, Aziraphale es un ángel que suele contenerse con algunas cosas... un poquito.

Mientras disfruta la agradable sensación de la palabra "enamoré" en sus oídos, cierra los ojos, y casi le siente entre sus brazos... son sus alas, las que SIN SU PERMISO... de hecho sin que él se entere, les envuelven a ambos en un capullito, acercando a Crowley hacia él.

Crowley vacila mirándolas sin esperarse eso, asustándose un poco

Y ahí están, Aziraphale teniendo un minuto de absoluto (y completamente secreto, según él) placer culpable, estoico e inmóvil. Analizando en su cabeza los matices entre amar a alguien y estar enamorado.

La verdad, no creo, porque Crowley se le cae un poco encima con ese movimiento de alas interrumpiendo su breve análisis de amar y enamorado y haciendo que abra los ojos.

La parte buena es que le abraza, como puede para no caerse. Aziraphale le detiene de la cintura al sentir que se cae pensando que esto debe ser culpa de las caderas y las rodillas de hule que tiene.

Sí, claro, ¡ahora va a ser eso!

¡Desde luego, o sea es que él no ha sacado sus alas para nada!

¿Está ciego o qué? Están ahí, la prueba del delito.

—¡Ostras!

—Ehm... —Crowley trata de recuperar la vertical—. ¿Todo bien?

—Ehh... —le mira... mira alrededor. Parpadea. Y sinceramente por un instante se piensa que es otra cosa. Aunque sí que parecen alas—. Desde cuando... qué... —¿serán las alas de Crowley que repentinamente... se blanquearon?

—No lo sé, tú has... bueno, casi me tiras.

—¿¡Yo?! —se mueve un poco... y con él se mueven SUS alas. Levanta las cejas. Crowley levanta una mano hacia ellas—. Pero... —se le erizan un poquito... y levanta más las cejas cuando sí que siente que... ¡son las suyas! Pero... ¡pero! ¿Desde cuándo las alas le salen así sin pensar!?

—¿Has visto algo o algo? No pasa nada, ¿no? —pasa la mano por encima de las plumas, acariciándolas y le mira.

La cara de infinito agobio del ángel. Vamos... o sea que sus extrañas partes humanas le hagan cosas que no sabe que pueden hacer es medianamente comprensible. ¿Pero las ALAS? ¡Ni siquiera sabe cómo han salido por su chaqueta!

Crowley trata de mirar a ver si acaso... quién sabe, tal vez había alguien en la puerta o algo

No, no... No.

¡Pues es que esto no tiene mucho sentido!

Bueno, disfrútalas dos segundos más... Porque evidentemente va a retraerlas de golpe.

El demonio se queda ahí con las manos en alto un segundo más y luego hace carita triste.

—Oh... ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Nada! ¡No ha pasado nada! —aprieta los ojos y le da la espalda. La verdad querría sacarlas otra vez, solo porque puede, y volverlas a meter. De hecho lo hace.

—¿Qué haces? —le mira hacer.

—_Nothing!_ —es que hasta suena irritado. Las vuelve a sacar y la vuelve a meter.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con las alas? —Parpadea y levanta las cejas.

—_Nothing!_ ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?! —además de estar un poco enfadado con ellas.

—Ehm... no lo sé, sacarlas y meterlas. Me has asustado.

—Lo siento, ¿vale?

Levanta las manos porque, joder con la agresividad, el ángel le mira de reojo, y cierra los ojos, sonrojándose.

—F-Fue... un reflejo. O algo así —agrega carraspeando un poco.

—Sí, eso pensé, que habías visto algo

—Creo que... vi una araña o algo. Exacto.

—Una ara... Oh, venga hombre, no me jodas que ahora también tenemos putas arañas —se vuelve a donde están las plantas frunciendo el ceño. Aziraphale respira un poco al ver que se lo ha creído. Lo siento plantas.

—Sí. SI. Era grande y gorda.

—Luego me van a oír —murmura y se vuelve a él aun frunciendo el ceño—. Aunque las arañas me interesan...

—¿Ah... sí? —pregunta en otro tono de voz.

—Pues si tu jefe controlara un rebaño de moscas también te interesarían un par de aliadas para que se las coman. Si Hastur no fuera el de los sapos a lo mejor tendría un par de esos también.

—Oh...

—La verdad, no entiendo cómo se llevan tan bien en realidad... o bueno, como no se llevan peor. Aunque bueno, si es por cadena alimenticia, las serpientes...

—Ni uno ni el otro —responde relajándose un poco, sinceramente,.

—¿Eh?

—Que te puedes comer perfectamente bien a las moscas y los sapos, así que...

—Y en cambio no...

—No...

—Pues no es que nos llevemos bien, pero...

—¿Pero...? No sé si te sigo.

—Pues tampoco TAAAAN MAL. O sea, todo depende de con qué lo compares.

—¿Vas a intentar convencerme ahora de que te llevas bien y eres amigo de tus compañeros demonios?

—Pues es que el asocial completo eres tú —claro, porque tú eres un portento de la relaciones públicas.

—No soy en lo absoluto asocial.

—Ah, es verdad, olvidaba a tu amigo el barbero.

—Soy amigo de muchas personas en la tierra... —frunce el ceño

—Ah, sí, que el único que no goza del privilegio soy yo.

—Tu... tienes otro problema —le mira de reojo. Ooojos en blanco.

—Ya lo sé —decide de repente.

—¿Qué sabes? —da un pasito hacia él.

—El problema que tengo.

—¿Y qué problema es?

—Pues que no puedo ser tu amigo —la miradaaaaa, Aziraphale gira la cara con ESA mirada sonrojándose, por cierto.

—_Of course_ no puedes ser mi amigo. ¡Eres un demonio!

—No es por eso —canturrea.

—Sí, sí lo es. ¡Desde luego que lo es! Eres un demonio, y yo soy un ángel, y no podemos ser... amigos.

—No, que va.

—¡No sé qué motivo te estás imaginando pero SEGURO que ese no es! —sigue sin mirarle, levantando la nariz.

—Sí así te convences a ti mismo...

—No, no es que me convenza a mí mismo. Es que... somos compañeros de profesión. Bueno, medianamente... y NADA MÁS.

—Colegas asociados —asiente sonriendo y chasquea los dedos. Aparentemente no pasa nada.

El ángel parpadea, girándose a mirarle. Sonrisita.

_—What?!_

_—What?_

—¿Qué hiciste... colega asociado?

—Nada —sigue con su misma sonrisita

—No es verdad —frunce el ceño.

Crowley se encoge de hombros y lleva las manos la espalda yendo a dejarse caer en el sofá otra vez. Aziraphale se le va detrás.

—He hecho más evidente lo de los... colegas asociados —mueve la mano.

—Más evidente cómo.

Sonrisita todavía.

—¿Pero qué hiciste?

—_Nothing..._

Frunce más el ceño, mirándole de reojo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues no será tan evidente... pero yo te puedo evidenciar perfectamente bien cómo es que no somos ni conocidos.

Él sigue moviendo la mano donde ahora él también lleva su anillo, que tiene unas alitas como ha cambiado antes en el infierno, pero luego se ha olvidado que tenía que cambiar el de Aziraphale también, hasta ahora.

Termina por... mirarle la mano, vamos, porque no es que Crowley se abanique todo el tiempo como si fuera león con su cola y vale, que ahora... ahora le nota que trae el anillo... que por cierto, antes no traía. Se sonroja

—Oh... —le detiene la mano, con la suya... así que para de moverla y es que... ya el tocarle la mano así... tomarle de la mano, así con medios roces, ya le acelera bastante el corazón.

Crowley le acaricia un poco con los dedos y a él se le eriza un poco la piel. Cielos, Demonio... sigue sin entender cómo es que... no tocas más a los humanos. Mejor que no lo hagas.

—¿Qué es... esto?

—¿El qué?

—Tiene alitas... —se lo toca en el dedo... y lo mira de más cerca. Se sonroja.

Crowley traga saliva sonrojándose y gira un poquito la cara luchando contra la necesidad de apartar la mano.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Aziraphale se mira el suyo... que ahora tiene forma de serpiente evidentemente, humedeciéndose los labios sin soltarle la mano. Sonríe otra vez. Se muerde un poco el labio, y le mira a los ojos.

_—Yes._

—¿Eh?

—_Yes..._ sí quiero.

Crowley levanta las cejas. El ángel sonríe un poco más aún y se le acerca un poco, bastante emocionado y... tocan el timbre de casa de Crowley, a la vez que suena su teléfono.


	23. Chapter 23

_Crowley levanta las cejas. El ángel sonríe un poco más aún y se le acerca un poco, bastante emocionado y... tocan el timbre de casa de Crowley, a la vez que suena su teléfono._

Vale, demasiadas cosas pasando a la vez.

Oh, sí... y cosas gordas, especialmente lo de la comida, es todo un suceso.

¿Qué comida? ¡Especialmente Aziraphale!

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y... se detiene a unos centímetros de su boca.

—Oh...

Crowley se echa adelante a por su beso. No va a quitarse, eso sí, menos después de lo que su pequeño cerebro angelical de maní acaba de entender.

Aunque no va a ser un beso largo esta vez.

Está bien... vamos, todos entendemos que tengas que ir a abrir la puerta. De hecho, pican otra vez, así que se separa un poco y le mira.

—Dame un minuto.

El ángel asiente, sonriendo un poco y dejando que se levante. Crowley se humedece los labios... le da otro rápido y se levanta.

¡Deja de hacerle sonreír idiotamente!

¡No! Toma el teléfono de camino a la puerta.

Aziraphale se mira el dedo y es que... el grado de sonrisa boba y tonta es ridículamente absurdo.

En el teléfono, es el mensajero y la aplicación que dice que su comida está a punto de llegar. Mismo mensajero que está en la puerta.

Así que le abre, sonriendo y es un pobre muchacho con como cuatro bolsas gigantes.

—_Bloody hell!_ —exclama sonriendo.

—_Bloody hell..._ _Anthony?_ —pregunta el chico porque ve el pedido en el teléfono con la cuenta que haya puesto.

—_Yes._ Ese soy yo.

—Traigo... ¿un pedido del Ritz? —mira hacia adentro porque en su vida le había tocado recoger un pedido del Ritz. De hecho todo fue bastante bizarro al respecto... pero ha pensado que quien pide del Ritz quizás le dé una buena propina extra.

—Espero que no esté frío. Somos bastante exigentes por aquí.

—Oh... no. Bueno. He intentado venir lo más rápido en realidad... y...

—La verdad, no sé si te voy a dejar un comentario muy positivo sobre eso.

—_What?_ ¿Por?

—No podrías haber llegado en peor momento.

—¿P-Perdona?

—Pero ha dicho que sí —¡ni siquiera le has propuesto nada, hombre! Igualmente le muestra su anillo tan contento—. Así que puedes llevarte... esto —mira alrededor y toma unas de sus gafas de sol que tiene por todos lados, dándoselas al muchacho.

¿O esa le acabas de dar un_ souvenir_? Además me encanta... ¿ha dicho que sí pero el trae el anillo?

Es una propina. Cállate, ¡no tiene que tener sentido!

El chico inclina la cabeza y toma las gafas de sol... vamos, porque... no están feas en realidad. De hecho, si mal no recuerdo, EL no trae gafas de sol.

Eeeeh no sé si se las ha... eh... no, vale, cuando vuelvas a mirarle traerá. _"Es esta tu cartaaaaaa"_

De hecho piensa obviamente que son lentillas.

—Oh... ha... _congratulations?_ —sonrisita medio falsa. Vaya que vive gente rara en estos departamentos de lujo.

—Más bien "ya era _bloody_ hora", pero vale. Qué vas a saber tú. ¿Algo más?

—Han puesto... las sopas aquí. Y... creo que... ¿han dicho algo de en tres? ¿Tres en? Bueno, no sé, Hay cosas. Y aquí los postres. Pesa.

Crowley toma las bolsas con cuidado.

—Oh, espere... también pidieron una botella, ¿no? Y me han dado cafés. Me han dado un montón de cosas... —baja la mochila de atrás y le da otras dos bolsas.

—Bien, por lo visto vamos a estar viviendo aquí unos meses —comenta tomando las otras bolsas también.

—Listo, Anthony. ¿Estas... me las... llevo? O... —se refiere a las gafas

—Sí, sí. Son un regalo.

—Oh... genial. Muchas gracias, Anthony. De hecho... Bueno, si quieres que vuelva a traerles algo del Ritz puedo hacerlo. No sé cuanta gente pida, pero trataré de ser yo el próximo que seleccione su pedido —le sonríe tan contento.

El demonio le mira unos instantes... y es que hay gente que NO aprende.

—Entregáis en cualquier sitio de Londres, ¿verdad?

—Pues... sí. ¿Por?

—O sea, si te diera una dirección un poco complicada de un edificio con unas escaleras que subir o bajar, tú solo irías ahí y bajarías a buscar a la persona...

—Eh... _well, yes._

—Crowley? —le llama Aziraphale.

—Ya voy, ya voy, ven por esto si quieres —le responde a Aziraphale y luego se vuelve al chico—. Y podrías llevarles... _cualquier _cosa, ¿no es eso?

—Pues cualquier cosa es... bueno, todo lo que sea legal.

Ahí aparece Aziraphale tan sonrientito unos segundos más tarde

—Sí, sí, claro, pero me refiero a que podrían ser objetos, ¿o tiene que ser comida?

—¿Cómo qué? Eso no lo puedo hacer con _Uber eats_, pero lo puedo hacer por un precio aparte.

—Oh, un precio aparte... No, no, preferiría que hubiera una compañía tras de ti con un seguro —valora y se sonroja un poco—. O sea, no que me importe lo que te pase —carraspeo.

—Pues... es que... si no tiene que ser comida.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Aziraphale.

—¿Y cuáles son... los límites? —en serio Crowley, por esto caíste. JUSTO POR ESTO. Levanta la mano para detener a Aziraphale—. O sea, ¿puede ser cualquier comestible o tiene que ser algo que se venda en un lugar de comidas?

—Pues se tendría que vender en un lugar de comida y tendría que obtenerlo yo. Pero... estamos en el Reino Unido. Vamos, ¿qué me puede pasar? ¿Es una zona peligrosa? Yo conozco bien Londres. Si me paga lo bastante...

—¿Que le estás pidiendo al muchacho? —pregunta Aziraphale tomando algunas de las bolsas... y es que lo que quiere es que vuelva.

—Entiendo, entiendo... Quiero mandarles algunos panecitos necrófilos vuestros de esos —se refiere a las hostias consagradas—. A los muchachos ahí abajo... en tu nombre.

—¿Necrófilos? ¿En mi nombre? Oh... pero este pobre muchacho…

—O a lo mejor mandar vómito ahí arriba, ya que al final... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Arriba de dónde? —pregunta el chico.

—Un envió y un envío... no me parece del todo mala idea —Aziraphale sonríe—. Ejem... vamos, siendo tuya y eso.

—Arriba... del todo —le sonríe y ahora sí que saca un billete de diez libras—. Esto por las respuestas —se lo tiende. El chico sonríe con eso.

—Genial.

—Gástatelo en algo divertido. No estoy seguro de qué te pase sí... bueno, solo va a ser interesante. Tendrás noticias pronto.

—¿Y cómo va a... contactarme? ¿Te doy mi teléfono?

—No —va por cerrar la puerta.

—_But..._ ¿cómo va a contactarme?

—Pues igual que ahora —ojos en blanco.

—No, es que no se puede elegir en _Uber eats_. ¿Quiere que venga otro día?

Es Aziraphale el que le cierra la puerta con el culo. Crowley le mira levantando las cejas.

—Ni siquiera intentes convencerme de que no podrás encontrarle en un segundo en cuanto quieras.

El chico pica la puerta de nuevo.

—Pues claro, ¿pero qué hay de tus modales de _gentleman_? —chasquea los dedos y el timbre deja de funcionar.

—Oh, ¿todavía estaban hablando? Perdona, no noté que les interrumpía —tan falsamente inocente, se humedece los labios y... la sonrisa tonta que aún tiene.

La mirada de "ya, claro" y se le va detrás.

—¿Qué tanto pediste? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—¡Lo que tú dijiste!

—¡Se ve mucho! Vas a... vas a comer, ¿verdad?

—No era la idea...

—Oh... pero... solo un poquito.

—Ugh, eres un peligro pidiendo comida cuando tienes hambre.

—Pues la carta del Ritz es muy buena, ¡y uno nunca sabe cuándo vayamos a volver!

—Como si algo de eso justificara o cambiara de algún modo el hecho de que eres un peligro pidiendo comida cuando tienes hambre.

—¡Asumí que comerías! ¡No me dijiste que no querías comer!

—Claro, porque como lo habitual es que lo haga... —ojos en blanco.

—¡El otro día comiste! Pensé que te había gustado la idea... quizás tú podrías empezar a comer y... yo pueda dormir alguna... noche —se sonroja. No le creas del todo.

—No necesito que tú duermas si no quieres. Solo que estés en silencio mientras yo lo hago.

—Ya, yo tampoco necesito que comas habitualmente... hasta que hay mucha comida.

—Vale, vale. Maldita sea. Y de todos modos ¿de quién es culpa que la haya? —se empieza a servir a si mismo también de lo que haya en las bolsas.

—Tuya, por pedirla —sonríe un poco y le quita los cubiertos para servirle él porque Crowley está haciendo un desastre—. Y no sé por qué dices que no estoy en silencio mientras duermes... exageras.

—No, no, si ya sé cómo callarte ahora —toma la copa de vino que era lo único que ya se había servido antes, dejándole hacer.

—¡Siempre he disfrutado un buen libro!

—Sí, claro, de eso estaba hablando yo —traguito de vino.

Aziraphale le mira de reojito, sonrojándose, mientras le sirve las cosas más simples que cree que puedan gustarle. Y no le sirve mucho.

—L-La otra forma... e-Es... —es que intenta quejarse, DE VERDAD pero... es que en este momento no encuentra palabras.

Crowley le mira considerando que se acaba de meter en un BERENEJAL él solo y que no piensa ayudarle, porque es interesante saber cómo acaba esa frase.

—Bueno... U-Una forma. Poco... convencional —carraspea.

—En realidad, si ves a los humanos, ellos están así todo el tiempo.

—¿Callándose así?

—Bueno, no solo callándose.

—No me... extraña del todo.

—Tú insistes en la inefabilidad y yo en la insaciabilidad.

—¡E-Eso no sé de dónde te lo has sacado! —el problema es que tiene cierta razón. Si fuera por el estaría besándole con bastante... continuidad. Porque los besos con Crowley, desde que los probó, le han gustado muchísimo: son suaves, muy cercanos y hay muchos cariños y afecto físico involucrados (ehm... y la lengua). Es una bonita forma humana de estar cerca. Y además... había una cosa que aún no sabía del todo explicar o controlar con el afecto físico de Crowley. Cuando se besaban ALGO ocurría. Olvidaba todo y sentía este... ¿instinto?. Intenso. De querer estar... más cerca, más juntos, de que Crowley le besara más o le tocara más. Y esa sensación, especialmente durante los besos, no paraba nunca. Y era extraña y fuerte y... nueva.

El demonio sonríe porque solo le está molestando.

—Seguramente, como eres un demonio y a eso te dedicas, crees que nunca es suficiente para mí porque para los humanos nunca es suficiente —termina de servir y le da los dos platos a Crowley.

—Creo que nunca es suficiente para ti porque no he dejado de sentir tu deseo desde el otro día —toma los platos inventándoselo.

Vale, casi los tira.

—_Wh-What?!_ —ese es un movimiento tuyo, Crowley, que puede poner todo un poco de cabeza. De hecho no estamos seguros de si palidece o se sonroja.

El demonio sonríe apartando los platos para que no los tire.

Era... plausible que Crowley pudiera SENTIR el deseo. Aunque no era algo que hubiera mencionado antes. Y seguro... lo hubiera mencionado, ¿verdad? Le mira un poco en pánico.

—¿Puedes, sentir el deseo, _my dear_? —pregunta intentando parecer calmado

—¿Te extraña?

No. Era la forma perfecta de tentar.

—P-Pero nunca has dicho q-que...

—No había necesidad —sonrisita del demonio. Deja los platos en la mesa.

Aziraphale traga saliva porque... puede que, ehm, un poco desde antes, sí, pero especialmente estos últimos días... no tiene solo ese deseo habitual de hablar con él y pasar un buen rato, sino cada vez que está por ahí es que no para de tener todo el rato esa necesidad absoluta de afecto físico. De tocarle, de abrazarle... o besarle. Y ahora Crowley podía... ¿SENTIRLO? UGH.

—Sí, esa cara puse yo el día que supe que tú... —se sonroja un poco y se hace los ojos en blanco a si mismo.

Vale, los ojos en blanco le paralizan. Aziraphale tomando lecciones de vergüenza con Crowley. Es que da incluso un pasito atrás sintiéndose exactamente tan expuesto con él como cuando hablaba de Crowley con Gabriel.

No era el que Crowley supiera que tenía deseos, más aún hacía el. Sino que a Crowley le parecía... ridículo.

—¿Qué pasa? No es para tanto —El demonio parpadea un poco con la cara de pánico del ángel.

Y es que era la absurda incapacidad de controlar nada de esto. No podía controlar quererle y ahora tampoco... desearle. Y Crowley no solo lo sentía si no que... hacía los ojos en blanco como si eso fuera tremendamente estúpido y en su infinita estupidez, ahora mismo DESEABA terriblemente que Crowley viniera hasta él y le abrazara y le asegurara que desear todo esto estaba bien, como quererle.

—_Angel..._ —se le acerca preocupado, porque no sentirá realmente el deseo, pero sí que le lee bastante bien y sabe que está entrando en pánico, aunque no sepa por qué.

Aziraphale se pelea consigo mismo para dejar de desear eso. ¿Cómo se dejan de desear las cosas? ¿Está viniendo solo porque lo desea? Da un paso atrás en pánico.

—_Angel, talk to me_, ¿qué pasa? —se detiene al ver que sa un paso atrás.

—Y-Yo... n-no —susurra, balbuceando.

—¿No qué?

—Debería irme a casa —que repentinamente se encuentra en los fabulosos parajes del sur de Mozambique. Me he mudado. Uy, ¿no te había contado? Vaya, que mal.

_—What the fuck?_

—E-Eso mismo pienso yo... —suelta, cerrando los ojos para no mirarle.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Es por lo que he dicho? ¡Era mentira!

—No, no es por lo que has dicho. No es por nada que has dicho. Es por lo que realmente... —se humedece los labios y es que una cosa es que Gabriel piense que es idiota que le quiera y otra muy distinta es que CROWLEY piense que es idiota que le desee—. Piensas.

—¿Qué? Venga, ¡era una broma! —se vuelve a acercar, nervioso.

Aziraphale da otro pasito atrás chocando contra un mueble, así que el demonio vuelve a pararse y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Era un chiste tuyo? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir con medio infierno a contarles?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro, porque me llevo súper bien con todo el _bloody _mundo ahí abajo!

—Esta puede ser una maravillosa línea para abrir conversación. ¿Qué creen que ocurre ahora? ¡El muy idiota me DESEA!

Crowley se humedece los labios deteniéndose y mirándole.

—Una c-cosa es que... Gabriel...

—¿Gabriel? —frunce el ceño.

—P-Pero que... tú... —se humedece los labios.

Es que le mira súper perdido con todo esto, sin saber de qué habla. Aziraphale le mira también perdido, sintiéndose repentinamente infinitamente solo.

—¿Yo?

Es que los ojitos desconsolados que pone, pero es que Crowley no sabe qué decirle.

—Tú me quieres —establece Aziraphale.

—S-Sí.

—No creo que seas estúpido por hacerlo, ni demasiado humano ni ninguna de esas cosas.

—Ehm... v-vale —traga saliva.

—Pero asumo que... tú.

—¿Yo?

—Tú eres igual que el resto.

—¿Por?

—¡Deja de hacer cómo que no! —lloriquea.

—Es que no entiendo porque piensas eso...

—Tú mismo, estando ahí... —se lleva las manos a la cara.

—¿Qué? —vuelve a acercarse.

No se quita esta vez, Crowley vacila un poco pero le pone las manos en los brazos. Aziraohale se tensa un poco, pero termina echándose le un poco encima y finalmente el demonio le abraza.

—Tú eras el único que no pensaba que fuera idiota...

—Pues a ver, a parte de todo eso de los libros, muy listo, muy listo... —trata de bromear.

Tu habilidad para elegir buenos momentos para bromear es innata, Crowley. Es un don divino.

—Estoy tentado a matarte.

Se ríe.

—Bien, ahora es casi un hecho, no solo una tentación...

—Oh, ¡venga! —protesta riéndose un poco aun. Le hace sonreír, no sé cómo, porque mira que...— Harás muy feliz a Gabriel...

—Odio a Gabriel —sentencia repentinamente y debe ser la primera vez que siquiera se permite pensarlo. Así con todas sus letras. Sentirlo, es otro asunto.

—_Oh, yeah._

—Pero justamente por eso, Crowley...

—¿Qué? ¡Hace mucho mucho que quería oír eso!

Aziraphale se ríe un poco, aún con la cara cubierta.

—Casi más que todo las otras cosas.

—No debería decirlo... ni pensarlo. Ni siquiera debería sentirlo. Pero...

—Claro que sí, solo faltaría que encima te pudieran decir qué sentir.

—Pero es que Dios... es Omnisciente.

—Entonces seguro no es novedad.

—Lo sé, pero igual no debería sentirlo. Es igual, hace tiempo que lo siento.

—Y seguro sabe que tienes TODOS los motivos del universo para odiarle. Yo no le aguanto y solo le he visto como diez veces en seis mil años...

Aziraphale suspira y... le pone las manos en el pecho. Crowley le acaricia la espalda y le espachurra un poco contra sí. El ángel se humedece los labios, y gira un poco la cara, porque está volviendo a desear besarle.

—Así que no creo que te juzgue demasiado mal, al final no creo que ella le aguante tampoco.

—Sí que... debe aguantarle. Le tiene ahí.

—¿Y eso qué? Tal como se comportan todos...

—En realidad no debería sentirme tan culpable. Seguro Gabriel me odia a mí.

—No creo que él siquiera tenga sentimientos. ¿Seguro que no es un robot?

—Es... seguro que no es un robot. Sí —le vuelve a mirar a los ojos—. V-Voy a... voy a resolver esto, Crowley.

—No. Ahora vamos a relajarnos y a cenar antes de que tenga que aguantarte quejarte amargamente por la próxima hora y media de como todo se ha enfriado y odias que lo recaliente.

Aziraphale sonríe un poquito con eso y le hace un suave cariñito en el pecho. Crowley le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Vale —asiente un poco haciéndole otro cariño y viéndose la mano con el anillo de serpiente y sonriendo un poco. ¡Esta era una montaña rusa absoluta!

Pues especialmente Aziraphale y sus historias. Crowley le suelta un poquito.

Pues es que hizo los ojos en blanco en un muuuuuuy mal momento y ni se ha enterado, pero le ha... metido un buen susto y aún no tiene claras las cosas. Por lo pronto se sienta muy derechito en el sitio que ha determinado para él.


	24. Chapter 24

_—Vale —asiente un poco haciéndole otro cariño y viéndose la mano con el anillo de serpiente y sonriendo un poco. ¡Esta era una montaña rusa absoluta!_

_Pues especialmente Aziraphale y sus historias. Crowley le suelta un poquito._

_Pues es que hizo los ojos en blanco en un muuuuuuy mal momento y ni se ha enterado, pero le ha... metido un buen susto y aún no tiene claras las cosas. Por lo pronto se sienta muy derechito en el sitio que ha determinado para él._

—No... tienes servilletas de tela.

—Te sirven igual de papel —le mira con cara de _"Are you kidding me"_

—Pero es comida del Ritz...

—A lo mejor te han puesto en la bolsa.

—Oh, ¿crees? —se levanta.

—Si no las han puesto es que a ellos les parece bien que uses de papel también.

Ahí se va a buscarlas. Y... Crowley chasquea los dedos para que haya unas haciéndose los ojos en blanco a si mismo otra vez. Igual y ahora hasta hay cuatro.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Sí que han mandado!

—¡Qué decepción! ¿De qué te vas a quejar ahora?

—¿De... ti?

—Eso ni siquiera es algo original.

—De lo que me quejé quizás si lo es —se sonroja un poco mirando su plato...—. Está frío.

—Es lo que hace el innecesario drama con las cosas...

—¿Innecesario drama con las cosas? —le mira.

—Enfriarlas —hace un gesto para señalar que Aziraphale está ahí de pie y él en la mesa sentado lejos.

—No era drama innecesario.

—Aun no sé ni a qué ha venido.

Aziraphale se sienta y se sonroja un poco más. Crowley inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique? Calienta la comida.

—Oh... chantaje, que sacro.

—Es un acuerdo.

El demonio le mira fijamente y saca la lengua medio relamiéndose medio humedeciéndose los labios lentamente, balancea un poco los hombros de un lado a otro y luego muerde la punta del tenedor, vacío, sonriendo.

A ver, idiota ¡No se supone que hagas cosas sensuales tentadoras!

Si te consuela no lo ha notado

Es que la cara con la que le mira Aziraphale boca medio abierta, COMPLETAMENTE idiotizado.

—Tú primero, entonces —le señala con el tenedor y luego se lo vuelve a llevar a la boca apoyándolo en su labio inferior y haciendo un movimiento de levantamiento de cejas porque es un reto.

—¿Y-Yo? —no podrías reaccionar MAS LENTO?

—Si es... —se balancea a un lado, dibujando medio círculo en el aire con el tenedor—. Un acuerdo... —balanceo hacia el otro lado—. Y no un chantaje... —sonrisa, inclina la cabeza y le mira por encima de las gafas—. Puedes empezar tú.

El baile. Está haciéndole a la Ka. Ka, en el Libro de la selva... baila para hipnotizar a los monos. Lo está haciendo bastante bien.

—S-Si empiezo yo no puedo comer mientras... te explico.

Crowley se echa para atrás en la silla haciendo los ojos en blanco y dejando el tenedor. Aziraphale se sonroja un poco más porque no quiere que... deje el tenedor. Sinceramente.

—En una palabra: resume —se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

—Pusiste los ojos en blanco... —susurra, sin mirarle.

—¿Y? —levanta una ceja—. ¿Que no decías que cualquier día iba a ver el vacío del interior de mi cabeza hueca si seguía haciendo eso cada tres segundos?

—Sí... tu pequeño cerebro de maní rebotando de un lado a otro. Pero igualmente... sé lo que quieres decir cuando los pones.

—¿De cuándo hablas entonces?—chasquea los dedos para calentar los platos.

—_Thank you..._ —susurra tomando el tenedor y revolviéndose un poco.

—No creas que no noto que no me dices cuando —se echa adelante apoyándose en la mesa otra vez, aun de brazos cruzados

—Sabes cuándo —toma un bocado y se lo lleva con cuidado a la boca.

—No, de ahí mi pregunta.

—Hablabas de... deseo, Crowley. De cómo puedes sentirlo. Y... d-de la primera vez.

Frunce un poco el ceño inclinando la cabeza intentando acordarse. Y es que, Aziraphale se vuelve a tensar, aunque no le vea fruncir el ceño realmente porque sigue mirando su plato.

—¿Y? No recuerdo haber puesto los ojos en blanco —se echa un poco hacia abajo de modo que nada más levante un poco la mirada, se encuentre la de él.

_—"Sí, esa cara puse yo el día que supe que tú... "_ —le cita aún sin levantar la vista.

—Me refería a cuando supe que tú sentías el... amor —parpadea porque es que creo que ni se ha enterado que los ha puesto, levantado las cejas.

—¿Qué pensaste entonces? ¿lo mismo que... todos? _"Ugh... bloody angel"_ —aprieta los ojos porque eso lo hace aún peor.

—Eh... no. Me cagué de miedo como te has cagado tú antes.

—No. Has puesto los ojos en blanco, conozco PERFECTAMENTE el gesto. Digas lo que digas...

—Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta —confiesa, jugando con su comida.

—Quítate los lentes —suelta el tenedor. Crowley le mira y lo hace—. No puedes poner los ojos en blanco cuando dices esas cosas y no darte cuenta —le mira a los ojos.

—Por lo visto, otra norma a romper.

—No, es que... eso es lo que hace Gabriel.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás comparando con...?

—Exactamente, esa es la cara que hice yo el día que me di cuenta de que sentías algo por mi —dice subiendo un poco el tono de voz para dramatizar, casi con la voz de mago... y luego hace los ojos en blanco.

Crowley parpadea una... dos... y tres veces. Luego levanta las cejas.

—No!

Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—"Exactamente, esa es la cara que hice yo el día que me di cuenta que ERA EVIDENTE que sabías lo que sentía por ti" —repite él y pone los ojos en blanco—. Ojos en blanco para mi, por idiota, por asustarme y por pensar que no era evidente hasta entonces. Aunque podría ser que hubieras pensado que... era la forma en la que yo... bueno, que no había habido nunca nada extraordinario en ello.

—_Wh-What?_ Hablabas... de... deseo. _What?!_

El demonio le mira intensamente otra vez apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Es que no es eso lo que has dicho! Estás... —dulcifica el tono—. Cambiando el contexto.

—No. Estoy explicándote mi línea de pensamiento.

—Crowley, _darling..._

—_Yes?_

—¿Qué pensaste cuando... te diste cuenta que era evidente que yo... —traga saliva, porque esa... es una pregunta SUMAMENTE directa. Se sonroja.

—¿Que tú...? —le mira.

—D-Desear —mira su plato, porque querer... es que es OBVIO y evidente, ¡y él no lo hace!

—O sea, hace como tres días. ¿Estás bromeando? Pero si yo te prácticamente obligué a esto.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios, y sonríe de lado con esa respuesta.

—Hay una sola cosa que concluyo con esto —susurra, sonriendo un poco más y metiéndose un bocado a la boca.

—¿Qué? —se sirve más vino.

—Claramente no puedes sentir el deseo.

—¿Eh?

Aziraphale se ríe, repentinamente, relajándose bastante más de golpe.

—_Whatever..._ —levanta una ceja sin entender muy bien.

—Pero sí, en efecto, tú me obligaste a esto en todos los aspectos —asiente, ojos cerrados

—_Aaaaand... here we go again..._ —ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Ya decía yo que era IMPOSIBLE no haberme enterado de eso antes.

—¿Por?

—Te conozco.

—¿Y?

—Lo sabría... ¿no?

—A lo mejor nunca te lo dije.

—Nunca en seis mil años... —Le mira otra vez con un asomo de duda—. Igualmente, no puede ser así.

—Había que conservar el misterio un poco, ¿no? —se encoge de hombros sonriendo de lado—. Dejar algo para la noche de bodas.

Ooooook.

Lo siento, las bromas idiotas.

Le mira unos segundos con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —se ríe un poco.

Se mira el anillo de reojo... ejem, con muchísima sutileza según él. La pequeña serpiente dorada que es su anillo le guiña el ojo. El sonrojo brutal.

—Ya, ya...

Crowley se ríe otra vez.

—I-Igualmente, te has descubierto.

—_Shit!_

—De hecho... —ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Es obvio que no puedes sentirlo... si lo sintieras sabrías que no tengo ni un poco.

—Uy, que no—ojos en blanco. Estos si van para ti.

—Ugh. Tú me obligaste a tenerlos.

—Tan malignamente —sonríe orgulloso.

—Crowley... —se humedece los labios.

—¿Qué?

—¿Realmente c-crees eso?

—¿Que te obligué?

—Sí, cómo el demonio que eres

—Me gusta pensarlo.

—Ese... es otro asunto —sonríe de lado.

—¿Por? No es como que vaya a analizar...

—Si fuera así, Orta vez le estarías dando la razón a Gabriel.

—¡Claro que no!

—Tú no me has obligado a nada, lo único que has hecho es...

—¿Tentarte?

—Hacerme ver algo que estaba ahí y yo no quería ver por miedo.

—Creo que podríamos aventurarnos a decir sin temor a equivocarnos, que he hecho eso en más de una ocasión —sonríe sinceramente porque eso aun suena mejor.

—Te diría que sí, pero se te va a subir a la cabeza.

Crowley se mueve y se hincha como un pavo, sonriendo.

—¡Solo lo has hecho en un par de ocasiones!

—Lo has admitido, _angel_. Es más que suficiente...

—Ugh.

—Así que en realidad, no he perdido el tiempo todo este tiempo intentándolo como insistes en tratar de convencerme.

—Yo creo que esta es suficiente sinceridad por los próximos seis mil años.

—¡Anda ya! —protesta.

—Y baja los codos de la mesa.

Crowley le mira unos instantes en silencio y luego se echa para atrás, quitando los codos y... subiendo los pies.

—Ehhh! Baja los pies!

Sonríe un poco.

—¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Está la comida!

Baja los pies en un movimiento un poco pendular y se incorpora levantándose. El doble parpadeo del ángel.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta y el demonio se sienta en la mesa ahora, porque es un tonto—. Crowley! —le riñe de nuevo

—Pues aquí es donde va la comida, ¿no es así?

—¡Tú no eres comida!

Se ríe.

—Aunque si quieres puedo comerte —la verdad es que no lo dice con ningún doble sentido.

—Pero podría... —asegura a la vez saltando para bajar de la mesa y le mira.

—¿Qué podrías?

—Serlo, por lo visto.

—Aunque sinceramente no creo que tengas mucha carne que roer.

—Ya me pregunto cómo planearías cocinarme.

—Podría hacer una tártara. Carne cruda —se sonroja un poquito

—¿Y el veneno?

—¿Tengo algo distinto? —se lleva la mano al labio.

—Te ha bajado la hinchazón... y no te has muerto. Maldita sea.

—No hay veneno entonces —Sonríe, limpiándose con la servilleta.

—A lo mejor es más lento.

—Tendría que empezar a sentirme peor en algún momento... ¿no?

—No lo sé, a lo mejor lo confundes con la molestia de mi presencia.

—¿Esa sensación de asco y nausea... puede ser el veneno? No creo. Tu presencia siempre ha sido bastante peor que cualquier cosa —le da un trago al vino y sonríe.

—¿En serio? ¿Ni para eso pretendes ser un poco decente y morirte cuando es debido?

—¿Ahora hablamos de deber, _dear?_

—Más bien de decencia.

—¿Me estás llamando indecente? Tú, el monstruo que sube los pies a la mesa.

—Sí. Tú el monstruo que no se muere cuando es evidente que es lo que debería hacer.

—¿Eso quisieras?

Crowley se humedece los labios, ¡esa pregunta no vale! Aziraphale sonríe.

—_Touché._

—En realidad... Tendría cierta gracia alguna pequeña parte.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuál?

—Pues justo ahora que en el infierno me han dado luz verde para todo esto... fueras y te murieras...

—Ya, eso haría reír bastante al cielo —Sonríe de lado.

—Nah, no creo... porque entonces alguien tendría que lidiar conmigo...

—Así que tenemos que morir los dos como Romeo y Julieta

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo... Romeo y Julieta? —le mira.

—Pues... es lo que han propuesto inicialmente.

—Mmmm... No creo que estuvieran pensando en eso.

—Pero es obvio que es la única opción. Según ellos. Se quieren deshacer de ambos.

—Ya, pero todo el asunto tragico no creo que estuviera previsto, más bien algo de acción épica. Aunque todos saben que tú...

—Yo...

Sonrisita. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y se sonroja. ¿Podrían dejar de hacer que tenga vergüenza cada cinco minutos?

No.

—Eso les da lo mismo.

—No exactamente

—No solamente les da lo mismo... Sino creo que les hace gracia la idea de que... me represente un problema serio. Pareciera un poco parte del castigo, incluso.

—Sí, eso parece más posible.

— ¿A quién le piden que mate a la persona que...? —siiiiiiiiiigue haciendo drama, traumatizado con eso.

—Cabrones.

El ángel bufa un poco.

—Dilo, te sentirás mejor.

—Necesito otra vez un plan... —suelta a la vez y le mira—. ¿Que diga qué?

—Que son unos cabrones, que los odias y te cagas en ellos.

—S-Son... unos ángeles malos. Sí Le mira —aprieta los ojos.

La mirada... Por encima de las gafas.

—No solo son malos, son... ¡crueles! ¡Y me cuesta mucho trabajo tenerles algún tipo de aprecio a... los ángeles que me piden que haga algo contra mi naturaleza!

—Mejorando.

—Es... es increíble y absurdo. ¡Ese no era mi trabajo! Era venir aquí y cuidar a la humanidad y de alguna manera la hemos mantenido medianamente bien por decenas, cientos y ¡miles de años! ¡A pesar de ellos!

—Aja? —sonríe.

—¡Es que es imposible hacer lo que piden!

—Entonces protesta.

—¿Que les proteste?

—No, ahora... desahógate.

—¡Es que es tremendo, Crowley! Ni siquiera... que el infierno tenga más piedad de ti que el cielo de mí por hacer mi trabajo. ¡El INFIERNO!

—No tienen más piedad, son más idiotas.

—Te han pedido que me cortejes, Crowley... por la razón que sea eso es infinitamente más hermoso —"cortejes" _really_ Aziraphale.

—Sigue siendo con fines de destruirte y traicionarte.

—Pero tú eres un demonio, se supone que tendrías que hacer eso...

—Eh... Ah. A-Ah, sí. Hum... Sí. Eso.

—Queda perfectamente claro que es una labor igual de horrible para ti, eso no lo dudo... —Sonríe un poquito con esa vacilación—. Aun así, preferiría yo tener que ser cordial contigo con fines de destruirte y traicionarte que tener que matarte directamente.

—Nadie te ha dicho que no puedas ser cordial conmigo para que baje la guardia y puedas matarme.

—Esto es considerablemente más que ser cordial, Crowley...

—Solo he usado tus palabras, por lo visto quieren decir cosas diferentes de las que yo pensaba.

—¿Mis palabras?

—Confraternizar, ser cordial, colegas de profesión, conocidos lejanos...

—Q-Que es exactamente lo que hacemos.

—Exacto. Lo que está mal es el concepto que tengo. Yo creía que ser cordial era abrir la puerta a alguien en la calle o prestar un bolígrafo a un colega y... no. Resulta que la cordialidad es empotrar a tu marido contra un estante de libros en un beso.

Aziraphale se sonroja un montón con esa declaración.

—Así que... insisto en que puedes ser todo lo cordial que quieras.

—¡E-Eso lo has hecho tú! —ay Aziraphale, qué buena defensa.

—Bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Yo soy el que tiene carta blanca de cordialidad.

—E-Empotrar, ¿de verdad?

—Cordialidad, ¿de verdad?

—Es... una cuestión técnica, Crowley —Aprieta los ojos.

Crowley se echa hacia él en el asiento, apoyado sobre la mesa con la barbilla apoyada en una mano.

—Claro.

—C-Claro, e-eso... fue un poco de... un d-desliz.

—Desliz —repite Crowley—. Sí. Resbalé sobre tu boca. Ups.

—E-Era un... beso en la mejilla que se complicó.

—Como una enfermedad mal curada.

—Ha sido tu culpa. Tú... has... hecho eso de... la tentación.

—Oh, sí —frunce un poco el ceño sonriendo—. Tú luchabas fervientemente contra ello.

—Desde luego, como cada vez que haces eso... yo no quiero y tu... me fuerzas —si serás extremadamente cínico.

—Oh... Oh, sí. Desde luego —asiente el demonio—. A la fuerza, sí, claro.

—Absolutamente —asiente sonriendo.

—Y además te resistes...

—Siempre lo he hecho —carita inocente del ángel, ojos cerrados, sin mirarle.

—Bueno, eso tengo que admitirlo sin sarcasmo.

—Si todo sigue siendo como siempre...

—¿Qué? —le mira.

Aziraphale abre un ojo y le mira, sinceramente, se pregunta ¡por qué demonios no has ido a besarle!

—No me agrada en lo absoluto.

El problema es que a Crowley le preocupa esa premisa. "Si todo sigue siendo como siempre"... como siempre era un lugar seguro y confortable y medianamente frustrante pero conocido. Sabía dónde estaba y que ocurría y a qué atenerse

Esto era... todo nuevo. Podía ser muy bueno o podía estropearse todo. La frágil... ejem... cordialidad que a base de empeño y dedicación durante SIGLOS había ido consiguiendo del ángel podía esfumarse si... le asustaba o iba demasiado lento o en general no cumplía las expectativas

Y es cierto, todo esto tenía un cariz excitante y novedoso, pero para alguien tan propenso a la ansiedad también tenía un lado un poco... preocupante. Parpadea preocupándose más aun con esa declaración.

Haciendo que Aziraphale abra los ojos con tanto parpadeo.

—¿N-No te... agrada?

—¿Que m-me... e-empotres contra el librero? —pregunta el ángel y se humedece los labios.

—Yo qué sé, tú lo has dicho.

—Me desagrada... —se humedece los labios otra vez y extiende la mano para servirse más vino—. Tanto como a ti que yo siga vivo a pesar de tus intentos.

Crowley sonríe un poco. Aziraphale estira un poco la mano hacia él y este se la toma... Se la lleva a los labios y le besa los nudillos. El ángel sonríe, sonrojándose y termina por girarla un poquito para acariciarle la barbilla.

—_Thank you, my dear..._

—¿Por? —arruga un poco la nariz porque le ha dado las gracias pero decide no protestar y darle un beso en la palma ahora.

—Por existir —susurra sinceramente.

Crowley se sonroja un poco y trata de poner los ojos en blanco pero no acaba de conseguirlo. Aziraphale le acaricia un poco los labios con un dedo, más sonrojado aún, así que se lleva otro beso.

—Esto... ¿c-cómo lo llevas? —pregunta el ángel.

—¿El qué?

—Esto. Miles de años casi sin tocarnos... —Le acaricia un poco la cara otra vez y piensa que... preferiría hablar de esto en el sillón... ejem, sin una mesa de por medio.

—Es... un poco raro.

—Lo es... ¿Qué es lo que te parece raro a ti exactamente?

—De hecho creo que solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

—¿Te hace sentir... nervioso?

—Nah —miente.

—Yo creo que... un poco si te lo hace. Tu no sueles estar tan cerca nunca de nadie —entrecierra un poco los ojos porque... le conoce demasiado bien.

—Ehm... ¿y tú?

—Bueno... creo que tengo menos aversión por tocar un poco a la gente —lo dice el chico que mantiene el 90% del tiempo una mano pegada a la otra mano—. Pero siento que contigo es... eres tú.

Crowley le acaricia un poco los dedos porque sigue tomándole la mano.

—Y sí es... distinto a lo de siempre. Y sí es cercano y... haces cosas raras con mi cuerpo, pero no es ni la mitad de incómodo de lo que sería hacer esto mismo con alguien más.

—O no hacerlo nunca.

—¿Sería incómodo no hacerlo nunca?

—Pues más que incómodo un poco triste, ¿no te parece?

—Creo que... no sabía de qué me estaba perdiendo...

—Y eso les pasa a Gabriel y al resto, por eso se burlan sin saber que ellos son los que dan pena —decide Crowley y Aziraphale sonríe con eso.

—Tampoco entiendo cómo pueden no... Sentirte.

—Porque cuando están ellos les odio demasiado.

—No sé... qué dirían si te sintieran —se ríe.

—Que son tus propios sentimientos que proyectas en mí —se encoge de hombros.

—No, no... si REALMENTE te sintieran. Si notaran que no lo son.

—Nada, porque no es para tanto —gira la cara y pone la mejilla sobre su palma

—Sí lo es. Es... ¿conoces a algún otro demonio que lo haga?

—¿Quererte? —se sonroja—. A lo mejor es un poco precipitado pedirme un trio.

—¿Trío?

—Con otro demonio.

—¿Trio de qué?

—Era una broma —suspira y le suelta la mano.

—Ohh... ¿qué pasa? —parpadea.

—Nada —le sonríe.

—Quizás... debería... —frunce un poco el ceño porque no está seguro... y le ha soltado la mano.

—¿Qué? —hace desaparecer lo que queda en los platos con un chasquido.

Sonríe con esa limpieza, menos mal y se levanta. Crowley le mira y se levanta también.

—Así que... voy a decirle al cielo que intentaste... cortejarme.

Aprieta los ojos.

—Necesitaría saber exactamente qué es lo que intentaste hacer.

—Si usas la palabra cortejar te juro que me invocaré a mí mismo ahí y le diré a Gabriel que te acostaste conmigo encima de cada libro de tu librería.

—_W-What?!_

—Y me creerá. Sabes que lo hará —le señala con un dedo.

—Pero no es... ¡No es verdad!

—No, pero me creerán todos.

—Y puede que Gabriel se caiga muerto al igual que medio cielo, solo con la idea —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Y lo sabes. Así que nada de... cortejar. En realidad...

—¿Aja?

—¿No te parece raro que Gabriel te dejara... despedirte de mí cuando el exorcismo? Lo pensaba y pareció un acto compasivo, pero no es muy digno de él.

—Tuve que... rogarle —se humedece los labios.

—No es como que rogar haya funcionado en otras ocasiones.

—¿Estás diciendo de verdad que Gabriel fue... compasivo? Yo creo que quería quitarme de encima suyo.

—No lo sé... No, porque necesitaría empatía para eso pero...

—¿Crees realmente que me ha pedido esto de matarte solo porque tiene que hacerlo, entonces?

—No, ¡No! —aprieta los ojos porque joder lo rápido que Aziraphale se cuelga de una idea así de peligrosa.

Es que es lo que quisiera creer. Exactamente lo que le gustaría que pasara, en estas circunstancias.

—O sea... si es eso, implica que tiene que hacerlo por orden de... ¿quién? ¿Dios? ¡Eso es casi peor!

—No va a... no va a ser Dios! Dios no da órdenes así directamente a NADIE —abre las puertas que dan al balcón.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues debe haber hecho una junta y concluido que es lo que más conviene al cielo... Él me lo dijo. SE ve MAL que un ángel y un demonio estén... confraternizando.

—Desde luego no fue compasión entonces.

—Sí lo fue. O sí podría haber sido —asegura sentándose lo más derecho posible en estas dos tumbonas. ¿¡Por qué tenía esto en la terraza, si no tenía casi nada!?

—¿Compasión de qué? Más bien sentimiento de culpa —Crowley se deja caer en la otra poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿C-Culpa? —frunce el ceño, pensándoselo.

—Pues él te... ordeno matarme, a lo mejor se sintió culpable —le mira, manos a la nuca—. Si no te hubiera dicho que vale, no lo hicieras o quién sabe, tal vez solo quería regodearse en tu desgracia porque le va el drama.

—Quizás no es TAN malo como lo estoy pensando y solo es una de esas horribles decisiones que tienes que tomar con esos puestos de poder.1

—Eso solo funciona cuando hay alguien más por encima suyo, ¿quién coño supones que le ha obligado a tomar esa decisión? ¡Nadie! Él en su maldad infinita e intrínseca que no sabe que tiene el muy cabrón. No es como que con esto pretenda dar la idea de que el cielo sí tiene algún control sobre sus gentes para que no se rebelen o así.

—Quizás es el... bien mayor. La vergüenza de tener a un ángel... que incorrectamente quiere a un demonio.

—Más a mi favor, ahora resulta que el AMOR es un sentimiento incorrecto para un ángel.

—Si cuando es hacia un demonio. Es... retorcido. Repulsivo. Algo que exterminarse de raíz —se sonroja.

—¿Disculpa? ¿No que es... CIEGO?

—Quizás podría implicar que puedo terminar queriéndosela a los otros... o al diablo.

—¿Y eso qué? El problema aquí no es tú queriéndome, es que yo no lo merezco, por lo visto.

—En la cabeza del cielo, Crowley. Es... e que intrínsecamente ustedes son de inqueribles. O eso creen y el que yo lo haga es... aberrante y merecedor de la muerte.

—Eso es tremendamente absurdo si lo analizas un mínimo.

—Si no existieras tú... y no lo sintiera en carne propia...

—O sea, se supone que somos demonios, maldad intrínseca y todo eso blablablá —toma un trago de la botella de vino que ha traído—. Y que debemos tentar a la gente y eso, ¿pero cómo vamos a hacer eso sin entender un mínimo la naturaleza humana y los sentimientos? O sea, ¿cómo creen que lo hacemos?

Aziraphale extiende la mano hacia él para que le pase la botella y él lo hace.

—Darling, como lo hacen todos tus compañeros.

—¿A pura suerte? "_Vamos a hacer que esa mujer engañe a su marido, no entiendo qué es el amor pero seguro eso lo destruye."_ Es que igualmente, aun siendo estúpidos, no pueden no tener un mínimo de entendimiento o simplemente irían por ahí haciendo... acciones y esperando que fueran malignas por suerte. O estadística.

—Pero es que eso es aún peor y hace mi caso aún más malo —el ángel se relame después del trago que le ha dado a la botella—. Ustedes saben del amor, saben cómo usarlo en contra de la humanidad... por tanto saben cómo utilizarlo en contra mía y del cielo. Y yo... voy directo a... quererte hasta el punto de perder la cabeza y dejarles vulnerables.

—Pero es que lo estúpido es pensar que los demonios no pueden hacerlo de vuelta. O sea, ¿es que acaso hay una manera TEÓRICA de entender el amor? Una en la que alguien puede entender intrínsecamente todo su funcionamiento e implicaciones pero SIN SENTIRLO.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios

—Quizás eso es lo que les da más miedo aún. Que puedas quererme e influenciarme

—Lo que me alucina es que no se den cuenta de que en realidad es al revés

—¿Crees que yo te influencio a ti?

—¿Quién pone los malditos _puppy eyes_ cada tres _bloody _minutos? —se incorpora un poco y le mira, Aziraphale sonríe un poquito con eso, mirándole. Crowley se humedece los labios un segundo, mirándole también

—Igualmente tú eras distinto desde antes de que yo pudiera hacerte ninguna influencia. Desde el día uno —Aziraphale le mira los labios completamente idiotizado.

—¿Lo era? ¿Cómo? —le mira tumbándose de lado hacia él.

—Estabas... ahí. Preguntándote si realmente era tan malo lo que habías hecho —le extiende la botella—. Y siendo bueno conmigo de alguna forma.

—Aun me lo pregunto... —arruga la nariz con lo de ser bueno con él y chasquea los dedos, haciendo desaparecer la tumbona o hamaca o lo que sea de Aziraphale, tirándole al suelo.

Ugh. Ahí va, como costal de papas.

—Ufff... —se queda sin aire porque no se lo esperaba—. Au!

Crowley se ríe.

—Eso... ¡f-fue gratuito! —protesta sonándose la cabeza.

—Maldad intrínseca —le mira riéndose.

—Ugh... _bad Crowley!_

—Oh, _bad Crowley_, por lo visto eso me pone al nivel de pedirte que mates a alguien —se burla y la verdad, lo que quiere es que vayas a compartir la tumbona con él y no sabe cómo lograrlo.

—Sí, quizás fuera momento de pedirte que te mates a ti mismo y me ahorres problemas —se levanta un poco torpemente.

—Puedes usar eso en tu reporte como intento.

—Van a empezar a reírse de mi... corrijo. Van a reírse cada vez más de mi si pongo esas cosas en mi reporte —se estira el saco y la camisa, mirándole de reojo, de pie junto a él sin saber muy bien que hacer, pensando que... quisiera sentarse en la tumbona con él y no sabe como lograrlo.

—Pero es tan cínico como tú.

—Yo no soy cínico —sonríe de lado.

—Claro que no.

—Tú eres el cínico —se sienta en el bordecito de la tumbona, tan recto como siempre.

—Es cierto, tú no lo eres en lo absoluto.

—¿No me acabas de llamar cínico? —Le mira de reojo.

—¿Yo? Naaah —tan sarcástico. Aziraphale pone los ojos en blanco.

—Quizás no sea del todo tan mala idea —valora.

—¿El qué?

—Completar un reporte diciendo que te he pedido que te suicides.

—¿Ves? Puede servir para acabar de añadir paja

—"_A la mitad del flirteo provocado por él, mientras mirábamos el atardecer la terraza de su apartamento en Londres, tomándole la mano, le mire a los ojos y... le pedí amablemente que se suicidara_" —narra el ángel.

—Que bonito... hasta poético suena —sonríe de lado.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—"_Desgraciadamente y que sin que yo pueda saber porqué, no funcionó_" —añade el demonio.

—"_Por lo visto no fui lo suficientemente convincente... quizás si le hubiera... besado_"

—Quizás...

—A-Aunque no creo que Gabriel asuma ni remotamente que... tú puedas querer que te bese —le mira de reojo un segundo.

—A lo mejor podrías explicar que me sentí más en comunión con la idea despues de eso, a pesar de declinar igual el ofrecimiento.

—¿Por qué podrías dejar besarte por un ángel?

—Porque tengo que hacerlo.

—Menos mal que esto tiene que ir en un reporte escrito y que no voy a presentárselo en vivo a Gabriel... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Porque va a pensar que...

—¿Qué?

—A mí me hace ilusión que me beses... cuando a ti... t-tú tienes que hacerlo. Y yo estoy haciéndome ideas...

—Ah, sí, bueno, pero... no sé cómo convencerlo de lo otro.

—No. No, en... realidad es lo que tienen que pensar en el cielo. Que yo estoy buscando una forma de estar cerca de ti y de... hacer que me quieras y que ellos pueden sacar mucho más provecho de eso que de que te mate y, probablemente mientras lo hago, deje de serles útil para siempre.

—Exacto.

—Lo cual es probablemente u-un poquito cierto, de algún modo —le quita la botella de las manos

—Pues sí que lo es —se cruza de piernas incorporándose un poco.

—Es siempre más fácil intentar convencer a alguien de la verdad... —valora poniendo la botella en el suelo.

—Creo que voy a tener que ir a ver que planes tienen ahí abajo para que puedas presentarlos como informe de espionaje.

Aziraphale suspira y asiente.

—Esto va a ser raro —comenta Crowley.

—¿Por?

—Nunca he... ido a preguntar por planes así por las buenas a ningún otro demonio.

—Quizás podrías ir a... reclutarles para algún plan tuyo

—¿Cómo?

—Creo que sería más natural que... les pidieras ayuda y una vez que se las pidas, intentaras obtener información.

—Ayuda...

—Ya sé que no te gusta la idea de pedirles ayuda, dear, pero solo ir a extraer información se ve infinitamente más sospechoso.

—¿Y quieres que les... pida ayuda sobre... cómo seducir a un ángel? Porque se supone que ese es el plan en el que estoy metido.

—Definitivamente NO —aprieta los ojos—. ¿De verdad solo puedes tener un plan a la vez? Vamos, es que además técnicamente no te gusta este plan de s-seducción, podría parecer que como cada vez intentas escaquearte por algo más divertido y... bueno, más genial que seducir a un ángel extraño y bobo que está asquerosamente enamorado de ti.

—Ellos no creen que yo me escaquee de los planes.

—¿No creen que lo hagas para planes que odias?

—Claro que no, ya me aseguro yo de que crean que soy prácticamente _workaholic._

Aziraphale suspira.

—Siempre con la ayuda de los amigos presentes, desde luego —añade sonriendo y señalándole.

—Quizás solo es cuestión entonces de ir ahí y burlarte un rato de todo esto —le sonríe—. Puedes incluso decirles que yo he dicho lo de cortejar.

—No voy a decir esa palabra frente a nadie que espero que me respete un poco... en la vida.

—¿Ni siquiera para... burlarte un poco de mí? —se ríe.

—Está bien, eso sí es posible.

—No sé por qué no me... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿No te...?

—Sé que has ido cientos de veces ahí a decir alguna cosa de mí, pero esta vez...

—¿Aja?

—Quizás estoy siendo un poco sentimental —se encoge de hombros

—Eso seguro.

—¡Lo dices como si siempre fuera yo sentimental! —ojos en blanco.

—Lo eres.

—Bueno, es igual —sonríe un poco y se frota las rodillas, nerviosito—. Quizás debería irme a casa.

—Oh... —toma la botella.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo porque... realmente no quiere irse. Quiere... quedarse aquí y no sentarse en la orillita de la silla, sino que Crowley se le enrede en las piernas y le haga reír. Sonríe un poco. Crowley se echa un poco atrás de nuevo porque tampoco quiere que se vaya pero... bueno. No iba a durar esto para siempre.


	25. Chapter 25

_Aziraphale le mira de reojo porque... realmente no quiere irse. Quiere... quedarse aquí y no sentarse en la orillita de la silla, sino que Crowley se le enrede en las piernas y le haga reír. Sonríe un poco. Crowley se echa un poco atrás de nuevo porque tampoco quiere que se vaya pero... bueno. No iba a durar esto para siempre._

—Crowley...

—Mjm?

—¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? —pregunta en un susurro—. Me iré mañana temprano, te lo prometo. Y... leeré un libro sin hablar... mucho.

—Has sido tú quien ha dicho que quería irse.

—No he dicho un solo momento que quiera irme, solo que como tú has dicho que... ibas a bajar, yo... —le mira otra vez, y es que la mirada que le echa.

—Pero no tiene que ser ahora —le sonríe.

Vale, se rinde. Le es angelical y humanamente imposible no echársele un poco encima y medio acostarse sobre él. El demonio se mueve para que lo haga, tan contento.

—Creo que estoy un poco gordo para este asiento tuyo —puntualiza recargándosele encima.

—Seguro va a ser ese el problema.

—¿Cuál es el problema si no? —le mira, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y sintiéndose infinitamente mejor ahora que está aquí. Ajem, además de que estas ECHADO DEL TODO sobre él por gusto.

—Pues que por lo visto eso va a obligarte a echarte sobre mí.

—¿Quién desapareció mi silla?

—A lo mejor se descorporizó a sí misma, un suicidio. Tal vez la convenciste con tus argumentos demoledores y tu excelente retórica.

—Puede que sí.

—Es un avance... Teniendo en cuenta lo convincente que has sido hasta ahora...

—¿Te estoy inspirando al suicidio?

—A mí no, pero a las sillas, por lo visto.

—No me vas a convencer, ¡has sido tú!

Crowley se ríe y le acaricia un poco la cara.

—¡Y le ha dolido! —cierra los ojos.

—El peculiar caso de la silla con sentimientos.

—Me ha dolido, me. Deja de distraerme que digo tonterías.

—El peculiar caso del ángel con sentimientos, también.

—¿Peculiar?

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que el resto no los tienen...

—Pues igual que los demonios.

—Vale, vale... el peculiar caso del ente sobrenatural con sentimientos

—Y repugnantes deseos —sonríe.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo? —levanta las cejas con eso.

—E-Estoy...

—¿Aja?

—E-Estoy... —vacila porque no está seguro de las implicaciones de decir que sí.

—Y aquí a fuera nada menos, esto es muy impropio de ti, _angel._

—N-No e-estoy seguro de... exactamente que implica lo que tú... imaginas.

—Pues cuéntame qué implica lo que tú imaginas.

—Mejor dímelo tú. Yo tengo poca imaginación para estas cosas.

Le mira por encima de las gafas porque esa no se la cree ni él, Aziraphale se sonroja un poco

—¿Pienso que tú te refieres a... la consumación de... los matrimonios? —prueba el ángel.

—¿Yo?

—¡Yo que sé, Crowley!

—Oh, no, no. No me vas a culpar a mí de esto.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Tú eres el que está proponiendo y se está haciendo ideas.

—¡P-Proponiendo! ¡No! Yo... Ugh, Crowley!

—¿Quién ha venido a sentarse aquí? —se ríe. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos porque se ha contenido un MUY buen rato de hacerlo.

—Ugh... —intenta separarse y sentarse, pero el demonio le abraza para que no lo haga, riéndose—. Tú... tú también... ¡tú eres el del empotrado! —chillonea.

—Sí, pero ahora... Eres tú quien está proponiendo cosas.

—¡No tengo ni idea de que proponer siquiera! ¡A mí me gustan los besos!

—Eso está bien —sonríe sinceramente.

—¿Lo... está?

—¿No?

—Hablo en serio, quiero saber tus expectativas... —le mira a los ojos—. Esto nunca lo he hecho.

—No hace falta que... te tenses o estés asustado.

—Mi cuerpo... hace mucho que no hacía cosas que yo no podía controlar. MUCHO.

—Y aun así, mira lo que te gustan ahora esas cosas.

—Déjame en paz —se le esconde en el cuello.

Crowley se ríe porque hablaba de la comida y le acaricia un poco el pelo de la nuca.

—No me gustan tanto... a ti también te gustan. Crowley! Ugh!

—¿A mí? Nah, a mí me gustan otras cosas.

Es que va a morirse de la vergüenza en tu cuello.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta después de... ¿revivir?

—Dormir...

Qué manera de mortificar al compañero de vida, demonio. Se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Beber —sigue, abrazándole.

—Vale, vale... ya lo entiendo.

—Los besos.

—Ugh! ¡Has dicho que eso no!

—Estaba hablando de la comida.

—¡¿Desde cuándo hablabas de la comida, idiota?! —protesta.

—Desde que hablamos de las cosas que te gustan a ti y actúan sobre tu cuerpo.

—¡La comida no actúa así con mi cuerpo! O más bien... ¡mi cuerpo no actúa así con la comida!

—Pero actúa, que es el caso.

—Igualmente aún no te creo que prefieras DORMIR a cualquier cosa que sea... conmigo.

—Créeme que tienes un límite, aunque tú no lo sepas.

—¿Un límite de qué?

—De aguante.

—¿De qué? —le mira a los ojos—. ¿De estar juntos? Seguro.

—Sí y yo también lo tengo de soportarte. El mío es bastante más bajo.

Hace los ojos azules en blanco otra vez empujándole un poco para separarse.

—¡Eh! —protesta porque no quiere soltarle así que se deja caer encima de él otra vez.

—¡Deja de hacerme sentir ridículo! —se queeeeeja porque pareciera ser su pasatiempo favorito.

—Ni siquiera sé qué te hace sentir ridículo...

—¡Qué no vas a saber! Yo también puedo jugar a eso.

Crowley se encoge de hombros porque de veras no lo sabe.

—Es... el cielo, quien me hace sentir ridículo —nota un poco sorprendido después de pensárselo un poco

—Ya...

—Y me pone nervioso que les des la razón.

—¿Pero cuando les he dado la razón?

—No aquí, nunca. Tú... lo haces bien —le acaricia la mejilla—. Creo que nunca he sido el escándalo, hasta ahora.

—Te quejas de vicio.

—¡Tú también te quejas! Que si no te gusta hacer, que si los besos... —se ríe.

—Que si eres muy pesado y exasperante...—añade.

—Que si soy CURSI. Creo que aún no piensas en todo lo cursi que voy a ser ahora

—¡Ya no se puede ser más cursi!

—Eso no lo sabes, mi vida.

—Sí que lo sé, debería atentar contra alguna ley de la física. Debería ser inefablemente imposible.

—¿Así que no puedo decirte que eres el mejor demonito del mundo, suavecito y hermoso y dulce como un pastelito? —se ríe.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —casi se atraganta, mira las cosas que le haces decir. Aziraphale se muere de risa—. Dios mío... con el buen gusto que tengo yo para todo lo demás. ¡Es que no me extraña que nadie se lo crea! ¡Ni yo lo entiendo!

Es que se muere de risa contra su cuello, abrazándole.

—Mi chaparrito hermoso, mi cuchurrumín. Mi príncipe —le da un besito en el cuello —. Mi conejito cuchufleto

—Hay mísero de mí, ay, infelice... apurar cielos pretendo ya que me tratáis así. ¿Es que no he sufrido ya bastante? Bastante causa ha tenido vuestra justicia y rigor... pero ¿Qué más os pude ofender para castigarme más?

Es que el ángel MUERE de risa.

—Aunque me cites a Calderón de la Barca, que no sabía yo que podías citar, mi florecita de alelí...

—¿A quién?

—Eso que estás recitando, cosita linda.

—No estoy recitando... son mis propias palabras.

—No lo son, cachorrito.

—Ugh, _angel,_ en serio para con eso.

—¿No te gusta, mi pimpollito?

—_Angel..._ —le advierte apretando los ojos

—Tú has dicho, cariño, que no podía ser más cursi.

—¡Pero no como un reto!

—Te parece esto cursi... mi corazón de melón.

No, no vas a acabar esa, te va a callar con un beso en la o de corazón.

¡Al fin! ¿¡Va a tomar trescientos nombres ridículos cada vez?!

Si vuelves a hacer eso no prometo que lo que haga no sea arrancarte la cabeza.

Aziraphale le besa muy animosamente. MUY animosamente.

Crowley le abraza y le gira un poco para que quede sobre él esta vez.

Pues ahí va esta vez sobre él, a plancharle completamente contra la tumbona y hay algo que si va a hacer... Que es meterle la mano al pantalón después de unos cuantos minutos de beso.

Sea lo que sea lo que encuentre ahí, está preparado para esto. El que va a pegarse un Gran Susto es Aziraphale. Vamos, no sé si un gran susto... más bien va a ser como, cielos, cielos... ¿y ahora qué?

¿Pues qué pensabas que ibas a encontrar? ¿Petróleo?

Sí. Un poco sí

Vale, puede que toda esa humedad general sea de color negro en su caso porque... ¿por qué no?

Le va a... le... da un poco igual. Es más, podría ser literal petróleo... que le va a parecer que no está mal. Es inconveniente quitar las manchas de grasa.

Lo que pasa a continuación es que los movimientos de lengua se detienen un poco volviendose completamente erraticos si acaso hay alguno.

Aziraphale se separa un poco, notándolo. Y es que Crowley no ha saltado tres metros como él.

Si Crowley respirara, le faltaria un poco el aliento.

No sé si debiera o no. Aziraphale si que respira. Casi siempre. A excepción de cuando besa a Crowley.

La verdad se arrepiente un poco de haberle tocado puesto que el beso ha cambiado un poco y le ha atontando la lengua. Le mira y le aprieta un poco lo que sea que está tomando con la mano. Sin notarlo mucho.

Crowley aprieta los dientes y arquea completamente la espalda, puede que hasta levantándole un poco.

¡Cielos! Deja de apretar y de moverse lo poco que se movía. Y mira que no tiene la cabeza muy clara ahora mismo. Él lo llamaría estar borracho de Crowley

Se deja caer otra vez con un suspiro y el corazón acelerado... y vale, vale, la respiración agitada.

—¿Estás bien? Esto... e-esto fue mala idea.

—S-Sí —Le mira intentando relajar todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo a la vez.

Aziraphale le hace literalmente pat pat sobre la región, suavemente sacándole un... gritito, gemido, siseo. Sobre todo siseo.

—Ohhh!

—_W-W-What?_ —casi no puede ni hablar.

Y es qué hay algo en todo esto... entre grito, siseo y la voz que pone... que hace que ahí abajo el propio Aziraphale sienta más agradable de lo que supondría.

—Estas... disfrutando e-esto —sonríe sinceramente, palpándole un poco lo que puede. ¿¡De verdad que tienes que usar pantalones tan justos?!

Pues no sé si es capaz de decir que sí, pero el siguiente siseo no deja mucho espacio a la duda

Puedo asegurar, Aziraphale, que el milagro "quitarle a Crowley los pantalones" no va a verse bien en tu récord de milagros. Quizás debas refrasearlo.

¿Está Gabriel ahí? ¿Verdad que no? ¡Pues! Aunque por cenizo, ahora se va a poner a llover.

¿Ahora? Ohh... ¡Justo cuando iba a chasquear los dedos! Maldito plan inefable, cada vez es más difícil apreciarlo. Igualmente no se puede resistir a la tentación. Vale, unos segundos más para pensar cómo hacer este milagro y dejarlo plasmado como otro distinto. El milagro de... "liberar a los oprimidos a mi alrededor" Ja! ¡Hasta parece un ángel Perfecto con esos milagros!

Crowley vuelve a besarle antes de que pueda hacerlo porque se está tardando mucho en quien sabe qué.

¡Ohh! ¡Por una vez que estaba siendo brillante! Vale, es una pena... pero ama estos besos. Si que ni crean que va a pararle.

Pues es que el otro no sabe que de repente te ha tocado el turno de la única neurona que hay en todo el cielo.

Es que podría besarle un año entero seguido es el mejor distractor posible. Le atolondra la neurona.

Hasta que empieza a mover las caderas porque estaban pasando cosas _cool_ ahí abajo

Es que además las cadenas móviles que tiene y no sabemos quien le ha dado permiso para parar.

El cuerpo de Aziraphale le ayuda un poco, frotándose contra la pierna de Crowley y moviendo un poco la mano otra vez.

Gracias.

Todo muy instintivo como si tuviera trece años. Aunque... pueden seguir besándose, ¿verdad? Después del petróleo

Sí. Aunque bueno, tarde o temprano va a dar con el... Yacimiento.

Ya, ya... bueno eso. Va a sorprenderle un poco aunque ahora mismo está muy concentrado en sus propios placeres indulgentes

Indulgentes...

Pues esto es todo un placer que... se está permitiendo. O sea, él es el indulgente consigo mismo.

Pues nada, por lo menos Crowley ya... Con tu ayuda o sin ella.

¡Con ella! ¿¡Como que sin ella?! Si ha estado ahí, manos a... la obra y de hecho ahora el de el grave problema es él.

Bueno, dejad ahora que el demonio se regodee en lo logrado.

Pues... si eso ayuda a resolver el problema, puede permitirle hacer lo que quiera. Si solo va a regodearse sin ayudar... sigue siendo un problema.

No, bueno, Aziraphale puede regodearse en su problema.

Ah... o sea ahora es problema de Aziraphale.

Durante los próximos quince segundos... sí.

Vale, vale... pues a resolverlo, Aziraphale.

Nah, nah, vale, ya vuelve en sí.

Nah, vale, quince segundos puedes disfrutarlos. De hecho muy probablemente te mire disfrutarlos con bastante atención, embobadito. Verás, casi no hay cosas nuevas que te vea hacer... y esta es una. Así que sí, puedes regodearte todo lo que quieras solo... esto acrecienta el problema. Así que para cuando vuelva en si estará Aziraphale mirándole sonrojado, sudoroso e... idiotizado.

Además...Tenemos un plan demoníaco inefable secreto y esto era imprescindible.

¿¡Un... plan secreto!?

No sabemos sí va a funcionar o no, peeeero tenemos la intuición de que Aziraphale se va a conciliar mejor con la idea de producir placer y dar cosas buenas que de dejarse sucumbir a la tentación. Así que preferimos que... vea todo lo que es capaz de hacer.

Sí, sí. Le parecerá mucho más simple dar que recibir sin duda, y... el orden puede ayudarles. Igualmente, coincido en que va a costarle trabajo reconciliar la tentación sin culpas

Bueno, el caso es que el demonio le mira con unos de esos ojos... De devoción absoluta.

Gracias por la aclaración. Aziraphale sonríe sinceramente y... por un momento está seguro de que aunque no pudiera sentirle. Aunque no tuviera ese sentido. Le sentiría.

Justo eso es lo que le pasa a él en realidad. Hasta la aureola te ve ahora mismo, aunque sea la lámpara de techo empotrada que el ayuntamiento le obligó a instalar en el balcón por quién sabe qué mierdas de la fachada y que se enciende por sensor de luz. No subestimes las aureolas de halogenuros.

Vale, vale... una hermosa aureola de halógeno pegada a un ángel que le sonríe, porque... a Crowley le ha gustado esto. Y él lo sabe.

El demonio se humedece los labios y le sonríe de vuelta sin necesidad de decir nada, porque la sonrisa lo dice todo.

Aziraphale se mueve un poco, quitando al fin la mano de las partes íntimas de Crowley con suavidad, recostando la cabeza sobre él, abrazándole

Este le abraza de vuelta y solo entonces nota que llueve.

—Oh...

—¿Qué? —susurra.

—Llueve...

—Sí... empezó hace rato —asiente, y piensa repentinamente en...—. ¿Tienes frío?

Niega. Aziraphale le aprieta un poco más contra sí y es que... esto es digno de los libros románticos que a veces lee. Besos en la lluvia... palabras de amor... Aunque bueno, silencios de amor más bien, en su caso. Sonríe un poco más.

Desde luego, esto es digno de una de las películas de amor que tanto le gustan al demonio. No le extrañaba que los humanos hicieran esto todo el tiempo y no solo por lo que acababa de pasar.

Aziraphale se mueve un poquito.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ahm... sí, solo... —se mueve un poquito más—. Creo que ya.

—¿Crees que ya?

—Me... acomode.

—Ah... podemos ir dentro si quieres.

—Oh... como quieras. Solo es... tengo que aprender a arreglar esto.

—¿Arreglar qué?

El ángel se señala un poco la zona en cuestión sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Qué le pasa? —lleva ahí la mano y esta... perfectamente contento.

—Pues... eso le pasa.

—Oh, ya veo. Pensaba que ya...

—Pero no pasa nada —Vacila un poquito.

Excepto porque a Crowley le da igual que no pase nada. No sé exactamente qué le hace, una especie de... impulso eléctrico, como cuando el ángel cura huesos rotos ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas? O sea, cuando Aziraphale pasa la mano por encima de la muñeca rota de Anathema y se la cura... pues... Crowley hace lo mismo pero...

—Oh, _G-God,_ Crowley! —el grito/gemido ahogado.

Le abraza con el otro brazo y le da otro impulso a ver si... o sea, ¿qué crees que tienes, un desfibrilador? Pues la onda de placer con el segundo impulso no es pequeña.

—Q-Qué ha... ahhhh?!

Ooooh... ¡mira que guay! Vale, respira un par de veces y... tres. Coño, Crowley, luego te enfadas si te dice que vas muy rápido.

Vale, ahora quieres trabarle.

Pues vamos a ver cuánto aguanta antes de que se le pare el corazón... aunque teniendo en cuenta que si se le para tampoco le pasará nada...

—Crow... AHHHH! —se retuerce. Maravilloso. Es una buena forma de matarle. ¿Que va a decir tu reporte? ¿He intentado matarle a orgasmos? El que va a MATARTE después es él.

Es una perfecta forma. Suplica por tu vida, ángel.

—Oh Dios... MÍO! AHHHH!

—Preferiría llevarme yo el mérito...

Ni siquiera sabe que hacer consigo mismo. Por lo visto Crowley intenta actualizarle en orgasmos por estos miles de años que no los ha tenido.

Ah, mira que buena idea. Te has ganado la espalda y gime otra vez además sin entender del todo que DEMONIOS está haciéndole para conseguir esto así de repente.

—C-Crowley! —ahí le tienes gimiendo tu nombre. ¿Esto ya suena a suplicar por su vida o no?

Uy uy uy... que lenguaje es ese. Otro de castigo.

¡Se le va a romper el... órgano sexual con el que estás jugando! Vamos, que creo que hace un buen rato dejo de... producir, ehm... néctar de ángel, pero igualmente, se retuerce encima de él. Creo que hoy si va a dormir después de esto. Levanta la mano y se la hunde en el pelo, tirando un poco de el en un espasmo.

—_P-Pleaaaasse_... C-Crow... aaah! —no tengo idea de Si quiere que pares o sigas. ÉL no sabe si quiere que pares o sigas

Le abraza, riéndose un poco, dejándole respirar un poco a ver si puede construir una frase entera.

No, que cómo va a poder. Si casi se muere por correr con Gabriel cien metros. Debe estar jadeante, sudado, aún retorcido del placer y sin NADA de aire. Sigue prensadito a tu pelo y aún arquea la espalda y tensa las piernas. Creo que aún no supera el PRIMER orgasmo.

—¿Todo... bien?

—N-N-N... ah... —es que vuelve a gemir. Incapaz de decir mucho más.

Y ahí…

¡Joder!... ¡déjale pensar una centésima de segundo por favor! ¡Ugh!

Estábamos como por el séptimo. Es que además no está seguro de... ¿¡cómo coño está haciendo esto?! Le toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

—C-Crowley!

—¡Vale, vale! —se ríe

—C-Como e-es... ¿¡q-qué haces?! Es... e-es...

Un poquito más... Mira quién es multifeliz ahora.

—Mmmmmm... —¡Es multifeliz por culpa de Crowley! ¡No por naturaleza!

¿Que protestas son esas?

¡No es... una queja! Es que está histérico.

Pues más multicastigo.

¡Alaaaa! Es que hasta que suplique que pares, ¿verdad?

Multisuplicas. O eso o que vea que lo que le hace es daño, pero no es el caso...

Ahí está retorciéndose otra vez de PLACER. Vamos, que ahora entiende que haya gente que vaya al infierno solo por esto.

Míralo que mono, es que además no se ve nunca tan guapo como ahora, casi sin poder sostenerse a si mismo.

No sabe ni siquiera quién es el mismo, le toma de la nuca... y le busca un beso.

Crowley se lo devuelve, en realidad está bastante maravillado de toda la clase de soniditos y expresiones que es capaz de sacarle con esto. ¿Qué pasara si le hace otro en mitad del beso?

Pues qué coño va a pasar, va a gemir en su boca y a comérselo MÁS aún. Insaciable. Lo habías dicho tú.

Eso vemos... qué bonito y celestial. Antes por mucho menos que esto ya caías.

No le asusten. Va a... intentar pararle. No sabe ni cómo. Le toma de las dos manos con las suyas. Él le mira, dejándole.

—¿C-Cómo...? —empieza el ángel. Está apenas organizando su cerebro. Apenas y a penas.

—¿Cómo?

—E-Espera... mmmm... —se retuerce contra él porque todo eso se ha sentido demasiado bien. Le mira, sonriendo—. Ahhhh! —sigue un poco—. ¿Q-Qué has... buff... e-ESO...?

—Puedo hacer más...

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo lo has... hecho? E-Esto... q-que...

—Calma, calma... respira —se ríe.

Eso intenta Aziraphale, de verdad... y pensar. Y no sentir, pero es que nunca ha sentido tantas cosas tan intensas a la vez.

Crowley intenta que le suelte las manos y cuando le deja, le abraza, acunándole un poco.

—C-Cielos... ¿Esto le haces a la gente?

—Sí —le acaricia la espalda. Aprieta los ojos azules.

—Ugh —se esconde en su cuello. Lo abraza más fuerte porque además ahora sí empieza a tener frío—. ¿Y-Y que hace la demás gente?

—Nadie cosas tan monas como tú.

—Ugh! No hice nada mono. Ni siquiera sé qué hice. ¡No deberías poder hacer eso!

—Tú puedes curar a los heridos, ¿no?

—Ughhhh!

—Pues está claro que lo de la tentación iba a ser lo mío. Y tiene gracia porque manualmente no aguantas más de cuatro, pero aquí parece no haber límite.

—Manu... vale. Vale, vale... Ugh! No quiero saberlo —se hace bolita contra él, rojo como tomate—. Y-Yo nunca te he visto hacerlo.

—Bueno, te lo acabo de hacer como diez veces pero si quieres más...

Aprieta maaaaaás los ojos.

—Hablo de a nadie más —eso no es definitivamente un no.

—Ya, bueno —ahí va otro solo para evitar el tema.

El grito OTRA VEZ porque ¡no lo esperaba! Crowley se ríe un poquito.

—¡Tienes prohibido hacer esto sin... permiso!

—Oh, una nueva norma.

—Dos. Ni a mí... Ni a nadie más —sigue escondido en su cuello.

—Sigue, sigue poniendo normas...

—¿Para que puedas romperlas? No creo que hagas esto así con nadie más...

—Por lo menos no pareces arrepentido de haberte quedado —carraspea un poco intentando evitar ese tema. A Aziraphale le cambia un poco la cara con ese carraspeo.

—No lo estoy... —susurra... y se recarga en él pensando en ello.

—Ese sí parece un logro.

—Más logro es conseguir que estes en una posición por más de media hora... tienes frío, estás temblando —suspira.

—Ehm... Un poco.

—Vamos dentro, _my dear...—_se le separa un poco y... aún está pensando con quien ha hecho esto así.

Asiente.

—¿Quizás... un baño?

Asiente de nuevo y es que necesitan ambos lavarse completos. A Aziraphale le tiemblan las piernas cuando se levanta

Sí, pero igual deberían dejar de bañarse juntos cada tres minutos. Horas... pero si no quieren puede Aziraphale dejar que se bañe solito.

Nah.

—Me tiemblan las piernas

—Quizás me he sobrepasado un poco —Le pasa una mano por un muslo.

—¿Un poco?

—O sea, lo normal es que pase solo una vez.

—¿Vienen... a-Aquí? —pregunta aparentemente desinteresado. Aziraphaaaaaaale, ¿puedes relajarte?

—¿Quiénes? —se tensa porque igual ha sentido algo. ¡No debieron hacer esto en el _bloody _balcón! ¿Qué necesidad? ¡Ninguna! y menos teniendo una cama perfecta y enorme y cómoda en el cuarto.

—Los que vienen a que les hagas esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios? —le empuja para que se levante y tira de él hacia dentro Vale, vale... no esperaba esto.

—_What?!_ ¿Qué pasa?

Tira de él y con un chasquido cierra ventanal y persianas.

—¿Qué pasa?!

—No lo sé, tú has dicho que venía alguien, les has visto en el cielo o...

—¡No! ¡Hablo de la gente a la que traes para hacerle eso!

—_What the hell?_

—¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¿¡Tú has sentido a alguien?!

—¡Que me has metido un puto susto solo porque estás celoso!

—¡No estoy celoso!

Ojos en blanco.

—¡Igual no me respondes!

—A saber qué te estás imaginando

—Pues justo para no imaginarme que vienes... aquí a hacer esto mismo ¿¡con quién?! ¡Ni siquiera lo creo!

—¿Entonces porque insistes? —arruga la nariz.

—¡Porque no es común en ti no decírmelo!

El problema es que... no le gusta admitir eso porque claro que le hace ver más cool tener una fila de gente pasando por aquí a ser tentada. A pesar de que no sea para nada lo que pase.

Ya, pero... es que Aziraphale se está imaginando esto mismo con más gente y no lo acaba por creer, pero... ¡Pero!

—¿Con quién... cómo es que...? —aprieta los ojos porque NO debería tener celos. No es propio de un ángel. Cada quien hace lo que quiere aquí—. ¡Ugh! ¡Esto SÍ es tu culpa!

—No puedo entender como pasamos de "_no somos amigos, no le conozco, no le he visto nunca_" a una relación exclusiva y física en una semana.

Aziraphale frunce un poco el ceño con eso, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón.

—¿Qué? —se detiene en la puerta giratoria.

—Tienes razón. Esto es absurdo y yo estoy... esto ha pasado de... nada.

—Aaagh —mira al techo, clamando a Dios dramáticamente.

—Aaaaabsolutamente nada. ¡Y yo me estoy haciendo ideas basadas no sé en qué! ¡Tienes TODA LA RAZÓN! —chillonea, también moviendo los brazos.

—Es que no puedo creer que...

—Es que no tienes que creer NADA. Tienes razón. ¿No es eso lo que siempre quieres oír? ¿Cómo es que te digo eso con todas sus letras? La tienes... pasamos de no ser NADA, a... nada.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡O quizás debimos! No éramos nada, ¡ahora somos solo un poco más que nada!

—¡No es verdad! —cada vez es un chillido más desgarrado.

—¡Sigue así y se te va a aparecer Michael Sheen a darme la razón!

—Y como no somos NADA, es absolutamente impropio de mí estar aquí —imposible pensar que Aziraphale no está gritando desgarradamente, aunque haya que torturar a Michael sheen para que diga estas palabras.

—¡Yo nunca dije que no fuéramos nada! ¡Tú eres el que dice que somos colegas asociados!

—¡Tú eres el que me está diciendo que ahora tenemos una relación que no quiere!

—¡Que voy a no quererla si hasta te he dado un _bloody _anillo!

—¡Y yo te he dicho que sí, idiota!

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo que no sé es porqué me estas gritando ahora!

—¡Porque quizás TÚ estás esperando a alguien más!

—A Michael Sheen voy a traer —insiste, fulminándole.

—¡Pues quédate con el tal Michael!

—¡Pues a lo mejor lo hago!

—¡Muy bien! ¡No te necesito! —grita histérico

—¡Ni te creas que yo a ti sí!

Aziraphale le mira, con el ceño tremendamente fruncido... y, se va TAN enfadado hacia la puerta.

—_FINE!_

—_Fine!_ —le grita Crowley de regreso sin moverse de donde está.

El ángel aprieta los ojos porque... porque odia pelearse con él así... ejem. ¿¡Quién era el tal Michael Sheen?! Va a DESVANECERLO como le conozca.

A lo mejor se va a buscarlo y llorar con él y a acusarte. Si lo sigues igual sabes...

Pica el elevador con furia, histérico, pensando además que quería su baño y dormir... quería dormir con Crowley. Que evidentemente, con lo que se movía, no iba a dormir un solo minuto. Y era el colmo que le dejara ir así a casa, en medio de la lluvia, ¡después de hacerle eso hasta que le temblaran las piernas! Haría eso con todos quizás. Aprieta los puños, se mete al elevado, y chasquea los dedos.

Crowley se pasa una mano por el pelo sin poder creer que tenga tan _bloody _MAL GUSTO con las parejas. Ni siquiera sabe porque lo dice en plural como si tuviera doscientas de ellas. O sea, venía aquí, le invitaba a cenar, le hacía todo eso y el tipo encima se largaba a su casa como si nada en pleno ataque de celos.

Pobrecito de ti.

Ugh, esperaba poder sacar bastante material para hacer reportes para Belcebú para el resto de la eternidad solo de esto porque no pensaba volver a verle NUNCA ¡y que se olvidara de sus manos mágicas!

Se va a Twitter y le manda a Michael Sheen una corazón roto. Pero como Aziraphale le desconfiguró la mitad de las redes sociales y ahora mismo no es su turno con la neurona, en realidad se lo manda a una _fanpage_ de un adolescente australiano que a estas horas esta durmiendo.

Así que decide aterrorizar a las plantas un rato por las buenas y sin que haya motivos de nada, pero un arranque de ira aleatorio de tanto en tanto siempre ayudaba a que... se esforzaran al máximo.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abren, Aziraphale trae ropa limpia y recién planchada, incluso huele a agua de azahar como suele hacer. Trae un paraguas en mano, que se dispone a abrir al salir del lobby del edificio y el temple tranquilo y sereno que suele tener. Hasta aquí todo lo relacionado con Crowley, había sido lindo... hermoso quizás y era un desliz. Quizás podría convencer al cielo de que no iba a matarle, pero no iba a volverle a ver.

En mitad del arranque de ira, sale corriendo al balcón y grita al cielo nublado de Londres "¡Y QUE SEPAS QUE LO QUE HAS HECHO ES PECADO!"

Joder, quizás hasta le escuche. La cosa es que... Aziraphale sale del edificio, abre el paraguas y antes de que pueda o no escucharle gritar eso, alguien le pone una bolsa negra y apestosa en la cabeza, dándole un golpe en la nuca.


	26. Chapter 26

_Joder, quizás hasta le escuche. La cosa es que... Aziraphale sale del edificio, abre el paraguas y antes de que pueda o no escucharle gritar eso, alguien le pone una bolsa negra y apestosa en la cabeza, dándole un golpe en la nuca._

Oh, vaya.

Aunque a Crowley en este momento no le importe dado que no pretende volverle a ver.

Lo que pasa es que Crowley en este momento no se va a enterar, desde luego.

Sí, lo imaginamos. Ya lo notarás.

Tras gritarles a las plantas se va a ir a ver _Sounds of Music_ (sí, otra vez) y a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana mientras canta _Edelweiss_ a todo pulmón, que ni siquiera es una buena canción para _bloody _desahogarse y a beberse hasta el agua de los floreros (sí, eso las enseñará a respetarlo. Sí, otra vez) y luego a quedarse dormido en el sofá por una década.

¿¡Una DÉCADA?! ¡JODER! Van a ser diez años largos en tu vida, Aziraphale.

Nah, seguro algo pitará tarde o temprano. Maldita sea con eso.

A las tres de la tarde del día siguiente porque seguimos sin creer en las mañanas, es que se va a despertar, habiendo acabado durmiendo sobre la tele. Colgando los pies por un lado y la cabeza por el otro. No nos preguntéis como.

El caso es que se baja de ahí y cruje toda la espalda en un movimiento serpenteante como si no tuviera huesos.

Mira la estúpida cara de la estúpida Julia Andrews en el estúpido menú de entrada de la estúpida película. Los restos de la estúpida cena en la mesa, las como cuatro botellas de vino que fueron yendo de un lado a otro por toda la casa y la solitaria y estúpida tumbona del balcón.

Todo tan decadente.

Y casi se pone a llorar otra vez... la verdad. Pero no. No. Lo que va a hacer es no dejar que ese estúpido ESTÚPIDO ángel se crea que tiene algún poder sobre él.

Así que visto que Michael Sheen debe estar leyéndose otro fanfiction que no es este y por eso no le ha contestado... David Tennant no tiene redes sociales y la verdad, Neil Gaiman le da un poco de miedo. Pues va a tomar las riendas de esto él mismo.

Y para que vea que TAN guay es y que TAN poquito le importa. Se vamos a vestir con su mejor look de mujer sexy despechada/recién divorciada y a ir a comprar un estúpido Kamasutra a la estúpida librería. Eso es.

¡Cielos! Un... Kamasutra.

Así que se ducha y se viste y se peina y se maquilla y se perfuma y si luego resulta que lo que hace es acabar pidiéndole disculpas y suplicándole pues... ¡caerá sobre la conciencia del ángel!

Gracias por los ánimos con _Killer queen_, Bentley. Ahora sí era el momento. Aparca frente a la tienda, tan digna y se baja del coche intentando no meter los zapatos de tacón en un charco.

A Aziraphale le encantaría verte así.

Porque son imprescindibles para el viuda-alegre _style_. Eso y el sombrero de rejilla que va con el vestido negro y todo lo demás. Lo único que es rojo es la suela de los zapatos.

¿La librería está cerrada?

Hay mucha discusión al respecto aquí... No. Sí. ¡No! ¡Sí! No. Vale. No. No está cerrada.

De todos modos se va a pelear con la puerta porque pone "tire" y debería decir "empuje". Maldito en día que maldijo todos esos carteles del mundo para que se fueran girando de un lado a otro aleatoriamente. Pero igual entra con un tintineo de la campanita después del forcejeo inicial.

Auto maldecirse es un poco raro, pero vale. Ahí está, luces prendidas, todo en su sitio. Pues es que estas cosas siempre acaban volviéndosele en contra.

Buff... es probable que no haya más clientes. Quizás el chico que fue ayer esté buscándole. Aunque hay dos libros en el suelo.

¿Solo dos? Vaya, alguien ha estado haciendo limpieza.

¡No suelen estar en el suelo!

Poner una alfombra no los hace estar menos en el suelo pero vale, vale, entendemos el concepto. Deben estar en mitad del paso, normalmente si están en el suelo al menos están en una pila infinita medio arrinconada donde no moleste para _"ordenarlos en cuanto tenga un momento, justo lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, pero me han interrumpido. Sí, ya sé que llevan ahí cinco años, ha sido una larga interrupción"_

Crowley pasa por encima de ellos levantando la pierna y se acerca al mostrador, dándole al timbre que hay ahí como si esto fuera la recepción de _Fawlty Towers._

Nada.

—_Angel, bloody hell!_ ¡Al menos sal a atenderme!

Nada de nada. Frunce el ceño y usa el instinto viperino a ver si le siente, pero no, no hay nadie. De hecho... está especialmente vacío.

¿Cómo no a haber nadie si está la librería abierta? Bastante raro era ya que estuviera abierta con el dueño dentro, era impensable que lo estuviera además en la ausencia de este. Chasquea los dedos y cierra las puertas, baja las persianas y pone el cartel de cerrado.

Eso es... Aunque alguien ya se está peleando con otro alguien diciéndole _"¡Te lo dije!"_

Y ceño fruncido, Crowley va a dar una vuelta por ahí a ver si encuentra algo... algo. Sospechoso. No sé, tal vez un círculo celestial de poder activo o una nota diciendo _"vuelvo en cinco minutos, he ido por un helado"_

Nada. Nada de nada. Aunque... porque son imbéciles, sí que huele un poco malo.

Huele... un poco... malo. ¿No serán los comics de _Sandman_? ¿El _mundodisco_? ¿Los libros de Jeffrey Archer de nuevo? _Coraline._ Definitivamente tiene que ser _Coraline_, es la esencia de todas las pesadillas.

Podría ser. Podrían ser los libros de Crepúsculo que acaban de llegarle, ahora que no queremos a Michael Sheen y no nos importa que los defienda.

Espera, no habrá sido tan idiota de haber traído aquí a otro como... No, no. Cálmate, cálmate Crowley. Como si no te hubiera costado a ti miles de años.

Se está acostando con otro. Seguro, Crowley.

Además, no hay espacio en esta historia para dos _drama queen_ histéricas de celos y en eso se te ha adelantado él. A lo mejor lo han llamado del cielo simplemente. O está cortándose el pelo. O ahogando sus penas en sirope de chocolate.

Sirope de lo que fuera estaría bien ahora

Vale, podía esperarle ahí como una histérica reina del drama acosadora. O volver a usar el sentido viperino. ¿No se habría ido a Francia otra vez? No, que se iba a ir a Francia, si sacarlo del Soho ya le daba escalofríos.

De todos modos recoge el pedido de libros nuevos ella misma, interrogando a los chicos que los traen a ver si saben por casualidad si el dueño de la tienda hoy tenía que hacer algo. Les asegura que no trabajaría aquí ni borracha, gracias. Y la verdad es que suena poco confiable para darle a ella los libros, así que asegura ser la puñetera Señora Fell. _"Y le dolió cuando se cayó, señora?" "Ja-ja tu puta madre, cabrón."_ Sí sí le dolió.

De todos modos no deja de ser una sorpresa porque el Señor Fell parece... bueno. Gay. Y no que no estemos en dos mil diecinueve y la gente pueda ser gay si quiere o... no. O bueno, parecerlo. O tras esas cosas tan complicadas de los géneros fluidos que... o sea... vamos, que si... que lo que dicen es que...o sea... que... que tenga un buen día, señora.

Se van y la dejan ahí con los paquetes sobre el mostrador. Crowley no les hace mucho más caso y decide ir a desparramarse por ahí y beberse su vino en lo que regresa de donde sea que esté.

¿Cuándo ha dejado la puerta abierta? ¿Cuándo? Si se va, cierra, pero estos brutos.

Pues sí, pero... ¡es que ni siquiera debería tardar tanto! Intenta llamarle por teléfono.

Uy. Esta vez sí traía el teléfono porque habías ido al infierno.

Que milagro.

Igualmente no sé si tenga servicio aquí donde está.

Eeeh... ella tampoco. Nueva búsqueda de google _"cómo localizar un dispositivo móvil que antes era mío pero ahora pertenece al imbécil de mi marido que no sé a dónde coño ha ido, sin parecer una loca histérica"_

Como sea, alguien despojó a Aziraphale de todas sus pertenencias. Todas. Eso incluye el teléfono. Y el anillo de serpiente.

¿No lo tienes entre tus propios dispositivos para buscar?

¡Ah! A lo mejor. ¡Buena idea! Vale, sí, vamos a hacer eso.

_"Dónde está",_ se llama la aplicación para ello si es que tiene un iPhone.

Sí, claro que tiene un _bloody Iphone_, ¿tú has visto el puto logo de _Apple_? ¿Sabes quién es ella? ¿Qué otra cosa va a tener?

Bueno, ahí le tienes. El teléfono está fuera de línea pero, si aparece su última ubicación disponible afuera de casa de Crowley. Hace... mil horas ¡porque has dormido!

O sea... que... ¿qué? ¿Perdió ahí el teléfono? No porque pondría que sigue ahí...

Como si lo hubiera... apagado (Como si fuera a recordar al teléfono después de pelear contigo...)

Espera, a lo mejor había ido a buscarle y ahora estaba una haciendo la idiota aquí y el otro allí. No sería la primera vez. Ejem.

Hace diez horas se fue, inútil.

Podría fingir que había ido a hacer alguna maldad o a comprarse algo y que no estaba nada afectada por nada.

Ya, ya... claro. Nada de afectaciones en lo absoluto. Te cambiaste el sexo y todo pero no estás afectada.

Pues no, ¡pero ahí está la idiota! Yendo por todo Londres en tacones, además, ¿puedes darte un poco de prisa, maldita sea y ligar las piezas? Antes de que le hagan algo peor.

Pero no parece espabilarse.

No, porque es TONTA.

Y muy mona. Y ha recibido los libros.

Vale, vamos a ignorar el misterio inescrutable y seguramente inefable (aun no estamos seguros del significado de esa palabra) de la librería abierta porque... porque somos imbéciles, por lo visto.

Es que además... Bueno, ya discutiremos esto en algún punto.

De todos modos, ella sale y sí que cierra. Luces apagadas. Cartel incluido. Le quita el cepo al coche y vuelve a su apartamento. _The Show must go on_. Vale, ¿quién es la reina del drama ahora? Puto coche.

¡Gracias!

Bueno, el caso es que busca el teléfono por ahí a ver si se le ha caído o algo.

Nada. Solo te falta encontrar un agujero en el suelo para que sea más evidente. Parece un bache.

Lo sabemos TODOS menos ella que es EXASPERANTE DE COJONES.

¡NO! ME NIEGO A QUE AHORA TE QUEDES AHÍ A ESPERAR A VER SI VIENE.

¡NO! TAMPOCO TE VAS A IR A VER SI ESTÁ EN LA BLOODY BARBERÍA O EN EL RESTAURANTE DE SUSHI.

O al menos si vas a hacer todo eso, lo vas a hacer sola y sin que lo narremos porque eres como para golpearte la cara con la mano abierta.

Y ahora no me llores. No, yo no estoy llorando, ¡tú estás llorando!

Vamos, vas a tardarte entonces cien horas...

Sí, por lo visto.

_Awesome._

Pero bueno, después de dar vueltas por todo Londres como una idiota, decide que si el teléfono dice que hace diez horas (ahora ya como catorce) que dejo de estar en frente de su apartamento y ahora no se sabe dónde será que... se lo han llevado a algún lado. ¿Pero quién abrió y porqué la librería entonces?

Porque son idiotas.

O sea, no, pero alguien tuvo que ir y ABRIR, expresamente. No es como que nadie pensara en ello y se quedara abierta.

Exactamente.

Será... ¿alguien del cielo? Para que no se note que se lo han llevado... Si se han... si lo han llamado del cielo... es que a saber. ¿Y si se han enterado de lo de ayer y han decidido que es un peligro?

¿Y si no lo vuelves a ver?

¡Ya! Es que... ¿y si han decidido que ahora va a trabajar ahí arriba?

Se hubiera despedido.

¡No si se lo han llevado porque creen que es un peligro que esté aquí!

En efecto.

¿Y... y qué va a hacer ahora? ¿Y si le mandan a un gilipollas de los que casi le queman? ¡Y los libros! ¡Estaban todos ahí abajo! ¡Tendría que bajar a por ellos!

¿Bajar por ellos nada más?

O a lo mejor mandaban a alguien a por ellos. Alguien más. A quien luego fuera a quedarse. La idiota esa negra, seguro. O el tipo bajito y calvo. Ugh, es que no podía ver a ninguno. Seguro que ni guantes se ponían los idiotas.

No le iban a llevar los libros. Obviamente.

No, seguro se los quedaban aquí como negocio tapadera o cualquier mierda de esas. Como si alguno de esos supiera siquiera algo sobre literatura. Como si alguno de ellos de ellos supiera alguna maldita palabra restribanante.

Quizás mandaban a otro para que la atendiera. A otro ángel para reemplazarle. Estamos jugando con la mente de Crowley.

¡Sí! ¡Justo a eso se refiere! ¡Seguro mandaban a uno de ellos a reemplazarle!

Y seguro te mandan a seducirlo, ahora que Belcebú tiene esa idea.

¿Qué? Ugh! ¡No piensa estar seduciendo a la los ÁNGELES que querían matar a UNO DE LOS SUYOS!

Ya... ya... Pero si TIENES Que hacerlo...

Pedirá que lo trasladen a América. O algo así.

Al cielo.

No le van a dejar hacer eso.

Igualmente... no estás buscando en el lugar correcto.

¡Ni siquiera le está buscando! ¡Si le tienen en el cielo no hay dónde buscar! Aunque... _wait!_ _Wait a fucking moment_. Si el cielo hubiera cambiado los planes en esa línea y estaban aliados con el infierno para pedirles matarse… Tal vez Belcebú sabía algo de todo esto.

Tal vez...

Aunque igual y entonces le decía así como _"Zzzeh, claro, van a traerte a alguien mázz azzí que empiezzza de nuevo con lo que le hizzzizte al otro". Shit shit shit shit shit_.

No lo dudo, pero quizás deberías preguntarle.

A lo mejor debería ir a los archivos del infierno a por un maleficio que echarle a la librería. En una época estuvo muy de moda el tema de los cementerios indios. Funciona como lo del suelo consagrado. Al menos que al que mandaran tuviera que pasarse unos días saltando de un lado a otro.

En... la librería. Ya queremos ver a Gabriel así. Cielos... suena bien.

Pues dar unos cuantos saltos como gilipollas es lo mínimo que merece ese imbécil... así que Crowley se va al infierno entonces.

Nadie está esperando a Crowley en el infierno.

A veces va sin que le esperen. Últimamente cada _bloody_ cinco minutos, aparte.

Ya, ya, seguro que sí. Esta es una de esas veces.

La verdad, quiere hablar con Belcebú o con Hastur, cualquiera la va bien. O más bien, ambos.

Oh... bueno, búscales. Seguro están divertidísimos haciendo asqueroso trabajo de escritorio.

O sea, Belcebú supongo que le debe dar un numerito con el número Novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve para la cuenta que va en uno como en _Beetlejuice_.

En realidad... no. En la oficina de Belcebú le dan solo el numero Veinticinco... seguro van por el veintisiete y tiene que dar toda la vuelta. O sea, venga, esto es el bloody infierno.

Lo es, lo es... realmente lo es. Bueno, pues por lo pronto es que Hastur le ve ahí y peor aún ve la ficha que le han entregado y aprieta los ojos, maldiciéndolo enormemente. ¡Si no había tardado NADA en bajar! _Fuck fuck fuck_. Manda a algún otro demonio a buscar por ahí a ver quién coño es quien tiene una ficha más baja.

¿El caso es que tiene tiempo o no de ir a hablar con Hastur antes de ver a Belcebú?

¡No va a encontrar a Hastur! Con el trabajo que le está costando esconderse y no han pasado ni cinco minutos

Bueno, eso ella no lo sabe.

Claro, claro, búscalo...

Tiene tiempo entonces. Bien, pues ahí se va a buscar la mesa de Hastur bajo la cañería que gotea. Saluda a un par de los que hay por ahí de pasada, con alguien se queja del café

Todos le hacen bastante los ojos en blanco, vamos a decirlo. Aziraphale diría que... ¿No que él tenía tantos amigos en el infierno?

No aquí, aquí todos son imbéciles. Todo esto es paripé, la verdad. Le pregunta a todo el mundo si alguien ha visto a Hastur.

Hastur se mueve para que no pueda verle en la sala de espera, escondiéndose detrás de una pared, ¡mientras insiste en gritarles a todos que le consigan una ficha!

No todo el mundo, pero más de alguno actúa de manera MUY sospechosa diciendo casi casi... "¿Hastur? No, ni siquiera sé quién es Hastur."

Crowley frunce el ceño con todo esto. ¡Venga, venga, ya casi lo tienes!

Y cuando está A PUNTO de llegar a la oficina de la gotera en el escritorio y el ventilador que no sopla pero hace ruido... Es que por los altavoces, alguien grita su nombre.

La pelirroja levanta las cejas con eso mirando hacia el altavoz y pone los ojos en blanco dando la vuelta sobre sus propios pasos.

—El Príncipe Belcebú le espera en la oficina principal.

Pues ahí se dirige. Alguien casi tiene un infarto... pero al menos respira cuando ve que no entraste.

Ya volverá cuando salga de hablar con Belcebú, que está echada en su silla como siempre, harta de escuchar una y otra tontería igual... Vamos, harta de estar aquí. Como siempre. Estupendo, nos encanta pillarla de buen humor.

—Oh... Crowley —dado que le has picado la curiosidad, esta vez parece más interesada en verte que otras veces. Inclina la cabeza—. ¿Eres... mujer ahora?

—No me había fijado —se encoje de hombros—. Lord Belcebú... venía a preguntar...

Ahora parece que está oliendo mierda... no un ramo de flores como habitualmente. Se echa para adelante.

—¿Has avanzado en lo que se te ordenó?

—La verdad, creo que sí. Pero hay otro problema.

—¿Cómo has a avanzado exactamente?

—Bueno, lo bastante para creer qur el cielo van a retirarlo de sus tareas por miedo a esta estrategia y sus frutos...

—_Ohhh... really? Hmm..._ —hace jerga cara y es imposible saber si es buena o mala—. ¿Van a retirarlo pronto? No se supone que... ¡debías mantenerlo como espía, investigar el área de seducción de un ángel!

—Sí, sí, pero... desde luego a mí no me consultan estas cosas en el cielo —sonríe un poco con incomodidad intentando intuir... algo.

—Pues tienes que ir ahí y arreglarlo, porque que le retiren no me interesa.

—Claro, claro. De hecho yo misma pensaba que esto podía suceder así que... fingí una pelea, pero de repente no sé muy bien qué han... hecho con él.

—Ohh... Ugh. ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que averigüe? —ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, pensaba que quizás... al ser que su misión actual pasa por matarme.

—¿No será que le has matado tú accidentalmente?

—No, no, no, desde luego que no. Se fue de mi casa por su propio pie después de que fingí echarle y pelearme —levanta las manos.

—Hmmm... pues yo que sé. Esperaba cosas más útiles, no que lo hubieras perdido. ¿Él... ha intentado matarte o algo?

—Eh... sí, desde luego.

—¿Y tú lo has... seducido?

—Sí, quiero pensar que sí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque... reacciona favorablemente. Como... como un humano.

—_Really?_ Pero... es un ángel —El premio a la obviedad se lo llevaaaaa—. Es decir, debería poder controlarse o algo. O querer o no querer o algo.

Crowley se muerde el labio para no ponerse sarcástica.

—En realidad es como... la comida, supongo que le... produce placer.

—¿Eso es porque acostumbraba antes a hacerlo con personas o qué?

—Eh… N-No, no lo creo, es solo que se... puede aprender, hasta donde yo sé.

—Y tú lo... tu... vamos, ehh... ¿te agrada?

—¿Qué? —se echa para atrás y niega—. No, no... Claro que no. Es asqueroso.

—Él en particular es repugnante.

—É-Él... sí. Sí que lo es, porque además lo disfruta realmente —se humedece los labios mirando el suelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunta echándose al frente, interesado, con sonrisita.

—Es... completamente antinatural —explica y levanta la vista un instante.

—Lo es... ¿pero qué hace? ¿Cómo sabes que lo disfruta?

—Bueno... es... no es fácil.

—Ya, bueno, ¿y eso qué? ¿qué hace? —sonríe más aún—. ¿Lo disfruta porque es un ángel pecador o lo disfruta porque además es contigo?

Crowley levanta las cejas y da un pasito atrás, sonrojándose un poco sin poder evitarlo y traga saliva.

—E-Espero que ambas —susurra. Belcebú se ríe.

—_Fuck._

—¿Qué?

—El cielo va a ODIAR esto.

—Eh... sí, claro —hace una pequeña sonrisita fingida—. Siempre que podamos continuar con ello.

—Pues eso es lo que espero que arregles. Has venido aquí porque necesitas algo o... Además de que averigüe si lo tiene el cielo.

—Por supuesto, si pudiera ir yo misma al cielo de algún modo... podría ahorrarle a usted el trabajo.

—¿Ir... al cielo? —levanta las cejas—. Bueno... podrías. Técnicamente, si es que... de hecho...

—Aunque supongo que se pondría todo el mundo bastante... nervioso.

—Tu primero... ¿No estuviste ahí arriba a punto de que destruyeran tu cuerpo?

—Sí, exacto —esa sonrisa nerviosa de nuevo—. Y preferiría que no volviera a pasar. Teniendo en cuenta que hasta tienen un agente dedicado exclusivamente a la actividad de matarme...

—Exactamente. Voy a llamar a Gabriel.

Crowley se humedece los labios y asiente, ahora sin saber si va subir ella. Ha dicho que quería subir ella, ¿por qué coño ha dicho de subir ella? Es que acaso no sabe que no se tiene que puto presentar voluntaria para NADA... Pero al menos así podría... despedirse.

Pero cuándo Gabriel está... inmiscuido... Bueno, nada importante. Belcebú levanta el teléfono y maaaaaarca.

Crowley espera ahí con su sonrisa nerviosa, poniéndose de puntillas y girando un poquito los talones.

Gabriel, que está dando una de esas... reuniones con ciertos ángeles de algún departamento medio operativo-productivo-ejecutivo-administrativo que nadie sabe a qué se dedican, en los que solo habla él dejando claro como le gusta oír el sonido de su propia voz, explicándoles como están todos muy contentos con su desempeño, pero desgraciadamente los resultados no han alcanzado los objetivos, así que habrá que ponerse las pilas para el próximo trimestre...

Pues suena su teléfono interrumpiéndole.

Pide disculpas con una sonrisa forzada y se lleva el teléfono al oído, dando un respiro a los pobres chicos.

—Me pillas mal, estoy en mitad de una reunión —responde nada más descolgar.

—Oh, vaya. ¿De qué?

—De producción —arruga la nariz porque es la parte que menos le gusta de su departamento. Ni los entiende a ellos, ni ellos a él. Bueno, no sabe si ellos le entienden o no porque la verdad es que él no podría ser más claro y sencillo en su mente, así que deben ser todos estúpidos, pero claro, como no van a serlo si están en producción.

El caso es que ni los entiende, ni tiene ninguna pretensión de hacerlo. Ir ahí es solo oir quejas y quejas sobre como todo el trabajo llega mal y ellos son los únicos que trabajan de la oficina y todo el resto son unos vagos menos ellos...

Lo cual es mentira porque todos saben que precisamente producción es el departamento más deficitario y constantemente hay que estar llamándoles la atención por los presupuestos a esa maldita de panda de vagos quejicas. Pero bueno, él sonríe mucho, les asegura que están trabajando para resolverles la vida, que piensen ellos ideas activamente para ponerlas en marcha...

A veces hasta les ha pasado algún video motivacional por la operatización de las estrategias, la sinergia de empresa, la promoción de la viabilidad de las soluciones centradas en el cliente, la reputación capitalizada en el _networking_ del mercado, la importancia de la trayectoria de marca en la filosofía de gestión y otras palabras muy bonitas y complicadas que ni sabe ni le importa lo que significan pero que quedan ahí de puta madre y les hacen parecer a todos muy profesionales.

Básicamente les explica por qué tienen que trabajar aún más y ya, todos felices a cenar a casa. Y por supuesto, de lo prometido, mañana, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Lleva milenios funcionándole esta técnica y no ve porque iba a dejar de funcionar ahora.

—Oh, producción. Ya te he dicho que deberían dejarnos esas cosas. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

—¿Preguntar qué?

—Algo sobre alguien...

—¿Es algo rápido o te llamo yo en un rato?

—Iba a subir yo a verte, pero... bueno. Así me ahorras el asunto. Este ángel tuyo...

—La verdad, prefiero que subas, tenía que hablar contigo también sobre la... operación colaborativa.

—Oh... vale —hasta sonríe un pooooooco, enredando el cable del teléfono en su dedo—. ¿A qué hora?

Gabriel mira su reloj y maldita sea, que odia esta reunión, pero que le gusta oirse a si mismo y hacerse el que su trabajo es el más importante de todos.

Crowley levanta una ceja con esa sonrisa de Belcebú.

—No creo tardar más de un par de horas y luego tengo un hueco. ¿Te parece?

—Una hora, Gabriel... ¿qué tanto vas a decirles en dos?

Gabriel mira a los ángeles porque además ha habido un coro celestial de protestas medio susurradas medio no que les ha sido imposible detener

—Organizar estas cosas no es sencillo, lo sabrías si tuvierais algún mínimo de orden ahí abajo —sonríe de lado.

—Oh, ¡ya vas a empezar! —ojos en blanco, pero sonríe—. Puedo apostar que podrías terminar en quince minutos, pero vale, quieres darles detalles. Tú no necesitas más de una hora por más detalles que sean.

—¿Es esto acaso alguna clase de indirecta?

—Es más que directa. Resume y nos vemos en una hora. Ya bastante es que tenga que subir yo.

—No querrás que baje yo, la última vez tuve que tirar mis zapatos —arruga la nariz.

—No es mi culpa que no te fijes donde caminas. Pero vale. Arriba en una hora.

—Vale, vale —ojos en blanco.

Belcebú caaaasi iba a decirle "_thank you_" pero se contiene. Vacila torpemente... y cuelga.

Crowley carraspea un poco y la verdad, quisiera saber si puede subir también... a buscar sus cejas, sobre todo. Haciendo que Belcebú pegue UN SALTO porque se había olvidado de que estaba ahí.

—Bien, entonces entiendo que... en una hora... vamos. Si lo desea, volveré a recogerle en cincuenta minutos...

—¿Vamos? No, ¡tú no vas a ningún sitio!

—Pero... se trata de... la misión que se me ha encomendado a mi, ¿no es eso? —pregunta. No que quiera subir a pedirle disculpas al menos porque si ahora va a trabajar ahí arriba al menos que baje de tanto en tanto a tomar un helado al parque de St. James.

—Bueno, si... eso me ha dicho.

—¿No sería mejor entonces acompañarle y así no tendría que después retransmitirme la decisión? —expone abriendo las manos.

—¿Qué decisión?

—La que... tomen.

—¿Decisión? ¿No querías preguntar dónde estaba... tu ángel ese?

Crowley se sonroja bastante más ahora con esa forma de decirlo de Belcebú.

—S-Sí, pero me temo que hayan decidido... —señala hacia arriba—. Retirarlo del trabajo de campo por mi culpa. Así que supongo que algo habrá que decidir hacer al respecto

—Voy a volverte a decir, Crowley, que eso sería una estúpida ineficiencia de tu parte.

—Tal vez entonces necesitaría convencer a Gabriel yo misma. Por el bien de la misión —se humedece los labios otra vez.

—¿Convencerle... cómo? —frunce el ceño.

—Mintiéndole, supongo. Al respecto de... todo.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que tú puedes manejar mejor a Gabriel que yo?

—No, no, no —levanta las manos y hasta da un paso atrás con ese tono—. Pero... es mi... trabajo, no quisiera causarle más molestias de las imprescindibles.

Y te quejas de que Aziraphale es lamebotas... Lo que quiere es _bloody _subir ahí. Desde luego que se puto cortaría una mano antes que hablar con Gabriel. Sí, incluso una que fuera suya. Si acaso tuviera opción a elegir.

—Hmm... ¿Sabes? Quizás...

—¿Quizás? —le mira.

—Si subes vas a irritarle aún más de lo que suele estar irritado... lo cual es bueno.

Crowley se queda con la boca abierta un instante y luego hace una sonrisa forzada, señalándole con dos dedos.

—Esa soy yo. Cuando necesite a alguien irritante, ya sabe en quién pensar.

—Pero... ehm... NO puedes empezar a hacerle lo mismo que le haces al ángel desviado ese —mueve la mano con desdén—. Este es Gabriel —la verdad es que si hubiera mejor luz hasta parecería que se sonroja

—¿Hacerle... qué?

—Esas asquerosidades que te ha dado por hacer. Veo además que hoy vienes más equipada como chica... aunque dudo que con el ángel tuyo sirva de algo.

Es que la boca abierta que se le va convirtiendo poco a poco en la expresión de asco genuina que intenta fingir cada vez que habla de esto sobre Aziraphale. Belcebú carraspea.

—¿¡Con GABRIEL?!

—Nada con Gabriel. NADA.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Para eso mejor dejaría que me matara!

—Espero que no lo sugiera.

—Eh... no que con el otro ángel... Apriopazol o como sea no sea igual de asqueroso —se apresura a añadir solo por las dudas.

—Ya... ya. Realmente no sé cómo puedes —hace cara de asco, arrugando la nariz.

—Es... bastante sacrificio es con uno, de verdad, no me pida que lo haga con más.

—Te he dicho que no —le mira INTENSAMENTE.

—Estamos de acuerdo entonces. Ehm... ¿cuarenta y cinco minutos? ¿O necesita algo más?

—No, nada. No voy a irte a buscar.

—Bien, vendré yo.

—De hecho... podrías quedarte aquí y explicarme bien qué haces exactamente con tu ángel... ¿Cómo... lo conseguiste la primera vez? ¿Le atacaste?

—¿Q... qué? —se le congela la sonrisa.

—Explícame con detalle.


	27. Chapter 27

_—De hecho... podrías quedarte aquí y explicarme bien qué haces exactamente con tu ángel... ¿Cómo... lo conseguiste la primera vez? ¿Le atacaste?_

_—¿Q... qué? —se le congela la sonrisa._

_—Explícame con detalle._

—D-De... talle.

—Sí, quiero saber cómo...

—Ehm... c-cómo —repite y es que el sudor frío.

—Haces con él lo qué haces. Y qué haces. Vamos...

—Bueno lo... m-mejor. O sea... peor. Lo más malo, que es... claro, lo bueno. El caso es que...

—¿Cómo le convenciste la primera vez?

—Pues... no es... no son muy... fue difícil. Muy difícil. Todo el asunto de lo asqueroso y prohibido y todo eso, no fue fácil convencerle.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste? —insiste, mirándole.

—A lo mejor podría... hacer una... p-presentación.

—No. Prefiero que me lo cuentes a mí.

—Bueno la clave es... no pensárselo demasiado —claro, Crowley, justo eso hiciste tú.

—¿Pero cómo sabías que te iba a decir que sí? Es decir... para él debía ser asqueroso.

—Bueno, él en concreto es un caso específico porque ya lleva muchos años con los humanos, observándoles e intentando mimetizarse y tener una naturaleza un poco diferente hace que esto sea... más receptivo

—Hmm... —cara de desagrado—. ¿Quieres decir que él había hecho esto con humanos ya? Ugh.

—N-Naaaah, no lo creo—arruga la nariz.

—Aún me parece muy complejo que un demonio pueda besar a un ángel y que... le guste. ¿Qué hiciste entonces? —Quiere instrucciones, querida—. ¿Físicamente no lo pensaste solo... atacaste?

—Eh... no, sí lo pensé un poco. De hecho tuve que obligarle. También ayudó que él esté... bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe. Además en el caso de un beso por ejemplo —¿ahora? ¿Ahora te toca el puto turno de la neurona?—. A él le gusta mucho los dulces, así que comer algo dulce y que me supiera la boca a ello...

—O-Obligarle, dulces... hmmm... Ehm... ¿y a qué sabía la suya?

—¿Su boca?

—Sí.

—A té... y a dulces también. Crêppes de fresa. Llevaba toda la tarde comiéndolas como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, me parece —Intenta recordarlo.

Aziraphale no sabe cómo es que estás diciendo estas cosas sin morir de vergüenza. Bueeeeno, uno aprende un par de cosas en el infierno. O más bien, si uno es un buen demonio, se las enseñan y si no lo es... se las enseñan también pero por el modo rápido.

—No es como que tenga otro modo de comerlas igualmente —añade. Belcebú arruga la nariz con toda esa descripción

—¿Crepes?

—Es como una torta fina hecha de harina y leche, en realidad es una cosa muy idiota y... o sea... creo. Yo nunca las he hecho. Ni comido. Ni... bueno. O sea... no tengo ni idea.

—Y él las comía. Y luego sabía a eso... ¿y si no hubiera comido nada?

—Es... difícil describirlo sin... hacer referencia a comida. Ehm... pero no son venenosos... _hooray_ —susurra con una media sonrisa un poco forzada.

—¿Los besos?

—Sí. La saliva y todo lo demás —por el amor de Dios. No te está preguntando esto, no le cuentes esto.

—Ni tú para él.

—Eh... después de una ardua investigación de campo... no. Parece que no.

—Y qué hay de lo demás... Ehm... ¿reacciona como un humano?

—Ah... sí, claro. A todo —claro, hasta a las cosas que no has hecho.

—Y tú no necesitas... ¿reaccionar para que lo crea?

A Crowley se le abre la boca otra vez.

—Aaaaah... S-Seh, claro, pero... —se encoge de hombros balanceándose—. Es... fácil de fingir y todo eso, solo hace falta... cambiar un poco las cosas de sitio y...

—¿Eh?

—En la humedad está la clave.

—¿¡Humedad?!

—S-Sí. Humedad.

—¿¡Humedad dónde?! ¿En el... aire? ¿Necesitas que haya agua?

—Eh... no. No agua. Es como... es como la saliva, pero... en... —como maldita sea dijo, ¿el pequeño aparato reproductor? ¿Su cosa especial?—. La zona sexual.

—¿Le escupes en la zona sexual?

Unos instantes de silencio.

—Sí, claro. A veces sí.

—¿Y él en las tuyas? ¿Y eso... ayuda?

—Extremadamente. De hecho algunos humanos lo hacen con la boca —vale, se te cancela la tele de pago, jovencita. E internet con control parental a partir de ahora, si esto fueran los noventa, sería el canal plus y no me digas que es con fines de investigación.

—Los humanos son raros —arruga un poco la nariz pero en realidad no le parece tan escandalizante—. ¿Y le muerdes?

—¡Eso fue un accidente!

—_What?!_ ¿Le mordiste las partes sexosas?

—¡N-No! ¡Le mordí el labio!

—Ohh...

—Bueno, no fue tan accidental.

—¿Cómo?

—Me refiero a que fue cuando me pidieron que le matara.

—Oh... ¿e intentaste morderle ahí? Que... vaya... —asegura algo sorprendido.

—Sí. Exacto.

—No funcionó, supongo. ¿¡Y aún así quiso hacerlo otra vez?!

—Sí.

—Why?! How?! Ese ángel está... tiene una obsesión —arruga la nariz.

—Eh... no, o sea...

—¿Tu volverías a hacer eso si un demonio te mordiera la cara?

—No, claro.

—¡Él es un ángel! ¿Por qué confía en ti? —frunce el ceño.

—Porque está... enamorado —susurra un poco.

—Pero... ¿de verdad? Y-Y, ehm... ¿cómo hiciste eso?

La verdad, esa es como LA PREGUNTA. Y no tiene NI IDEA.

—Algo debes haber hecho, ¿no?

—S-Sí, sí, claro. Ejem —¿Qué hacen los humanos en estos caso... ¡Películas! Has visto un millón de películas románticas Crowley, ¡solo cuéntale el argumento de algunas!—. P-Pues... estábamos en un barco y le pedí que me dibujara y...

—¿Cuál barco? ¿Qué te dibujara qué?

—Pues, que me dibujara a mí y... ehm... luego me llevó a bailar con los de clase baja a la bodega y... —sigue, intentando recordar lo que pasa en la película.

—Los ángeles no bailan.

—Eh... no, bueno, en general no. Pero él aprendió a bailar esa mierda en un club gay después de que dejamos de hablarnos en el siglo XIX porque... es idiota y tiene los cojones así de gordos —protesta haciendo un gesto con las manos. Y por eso tengo que ir tras él porque si no se va a quedar ahí arriba a vivir PARA SIEMPRE y es de verdad capaz de no venir por mí.

Parpadea. Belcebú parpadea con ese cambio de tono.

—Se dejaron de hablar... o sea se hablaban.

Crowley abre la boca quedándose paralizada porque asumía que... o sea, ¿No estaba Miguel retuiteando fotos de los dos que habían sacado de no se sabe dónde y ya todos sabían...?

—¿N-No...? —susurra en un hilito de voz porque no está seguro que ahora vaya a colar esto.

—No pongas esa cara de idiota. Todos sabemos que lleva así desde hace mucho y tú... no tengo idea de qué haces. Solo quiero saber cómo lo haces.

Crowley hace una sonrisita forzada y se pasa una mano por el pelo. La verdad, ella también quisiera.

—Debes decirme.

—L-Los... ehm... gestos románticos es lo que... bueno...

—¿Cuáles? Gestos románticos... no te imagino haciendo ningún gesto tonto romántico.

—Cómo... dejarle la tabla para —se le humedece un poco los ojos porque CABIAN LOS DOS EN ESA TABLA y luego carraspea—. Bueno, intentar parar el apocalipsis y de algún modo convencerle que fue por... él.

Parpadeo parpadeo de Belcebú.

—¿¡Echaste a perder todo por... él?! —le riñe.

—No, no, no, ¡no! Lo hice porque me gusta la tierra y los humanos y la vida como es ahora, pero eso no significa que no pudiera... maquillar un poco la verdad en lo conveniente.

—¡Eres un idiota! —protesta Belcebú que se ha vuelto a acordar del Apocalipsis.

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque sí que lo es, o sea, es que le pierde la boca cada maldita vez y lo sabe.

—Ehm... sí, Lord Belcebú.

—¿Y el muy idiota creyó que lo habías detenido por él?

—Ehm... —vacila de nuevo—. Técnicamente y respecto a eso, en realidad... analizándolo desde un punto de vista práctico y competente en lo que a los hechos estrictos se refiere y nuestra real aportación de acciones a la causa... es fácil llegar a la conclusión que en realidad quien detuvo el Apocalipsis fue el niño anticristo y que nuestra aportación al evento fue más bien... ehm... nula —¿Qué clase de defensa es esta? _"No puedes culparnos de intentar parar el apocalipsis porque aunque lo intentamos somos tan incompetentes que si es por nosotros hasta logramos que empiece antes."_

—What?!

—Lo que digo es que... realidad, cualquier cosa que intentamos para parar el apocalipsis fue... un plan fallido y que realmente no logramos... o sea, no se logró detenerlo gracias a nosotros sino más bien a pesar de.

—¿Ahora estás diciendo que ni siquiera pudiste hacer un buen plan?

—No, no, no... El plan estaba. Pero fue un fracaso total.

—Maravilloso... un pésimo plan entonces.

—Eh... sí. Un poco. Lo que lleva a pensar que tal vez no es algo de lo que se nos debería... culpar directamente puesto que en realidad...

—¡Fueron ustedes! No le vas a convencer de lo contrario. Yo estaba ahí. Y Gabriel, y les vimos con el niño.

—El niño hizo... fue él el que se enfrentó a su padre y cambió la realidad —susurra un poco regañada.

—¿¡Y quién le convenció?!

—¿La verdad? Yo apostaría por sus amigos y su vida en el pueblecito. Es decir, nosotros solo llegamos cinco minutos antes y nuestro plan era matarlo, no echarle un discurso.

—Bueno, volviendo al ángel ese tuyo —pone los ojos en blanco intentando encauzar de nuevo la conversación porque esto la pone de fatal humor. Otro sonrojito de Crowley y sonríe un poco.

—¿Aja?

—¿Han o no tenido reuniones sexuales?

—Oh. Ah. Hum... S-Sí.

—¿Cómo se supone que funciona eso?

—P-Pues... como los besos pero... con otra parte del cuerpo.

—Eso es para... procrear —le mira... parpadea y levanta las cejas.

—S-Sí o sea... mayormente pero... los humanos lo hacen MUCHAS VECES sin esa intención.

—¿Has descubierto por qué?

—Pues... porque... —se humedece los labios pensando en el sentimiento de afecto y unión que no sabe cómo explicar de mirarle a los ojos después de casi sentirse morir de placer físico—. Produce placer físico.

—Hmm…

—En realidad, si lo piensas, es lógico que lo haga... —vacila. Ahí vamos con las disertaciones raras de nuevo.

—¿Por?

—Bueno, la idea es que... las criaturas creadas por Dios se... reproduzcan y la verdad, tener una cría no es fácil. Hay que cuidarla y alimentarla y protegerla mientras es joven y débil, por no hablar del asunto del parto... Además la aspiración de casi todas las especies es hacerse la vida lo más fácil posible, así que si no produjera placer no creo que nadie lo hiciera... —hace un gesto con los hombros—. Además, no valdría como tentación. O sea, es fácil no sentirse tentado a que te claven astillas en los dedos o intenten quemarte en una hoguera.

Belcebú le escucha con atención.

—Así que te gusta —concluye por fin y Crowley se sonroja visiblemente ahora sí.

—N-No... o sea... h-hablo de los... humanos. Y los animales y... todo eso.

—Te estas poniendo roja —es que ya no puede no notarlo. Ella se lleva las manos a la cara

—Ehm... bueno, claro. Hace calor aquí, esto es el infierno —badum tsss

—No hace ningún calor. ¿Te produce a ti... placer? —y es que por alguna razón, Belcebú parece especialmente interesada.

—Eh... mmm... ah... uh —abre la boca, arruga la nariz, luego cierra los dientes y hace un par de gestos más encogiéndose de hombros—. O... o sea... tal vez deberíamos ir subiendo ya —mira su reloj.

—Oh... ¿ya es hora?

—Pues... —sonríe porque han pasado como veinte minutos pero a ella le han parecido tres horas.

—Porque no podemos llegar —carraspea porque cuando va sola suele llegar a tiempo, claro, porque... Gabriel—. A tiempo.

—En este caso... quizás llegaríamos un poco antes pero ¿no sería justo eso lo que sería más molesto? Por... las dos horas y todo eso.

—Sí, sí... _shut up_. Vamos.

Crowley carraspea y sonríe un poco porque ¡Se ha salvado! _Wahoo!_

Pues después de una poca de tortura, sí. ¿Sabes quién no se ha salvado?

¿Vais a decir Aziraphale? Vais a decir Aziraphale.

¡Cierto ángel al que tienen secuestrado! ¡SI!

¡Estamos yendo por él! Solo que esta vez está siendo todo un poco complicado.

Me parece interesante pensar que eso crean... pero vale.

La verdad, si esto llega a ser en la bastilla, lo decapitan, lo sabemos. ¡Pero es que con los humanos es más fácil!

Absolutamente, de hecho no estoy segura de que... No haya ya pasado alguna desgracia.

¿Cómo qué?

Bueno, espero que Aziraphale donde quiera que esté, esté entero.

Hastur, no seas capullo que esto te va a salir peor a ti.

Hastur hace jijiji. Lo cual es muy propio de un demonio malo como es él.

Ojos en blanco.

Bueno ahí se va Belcebú a... la zona apropiada con Crowley incómodamente detrás. Incómodamente para todo el mundo, además. No hay una sola alma que quiera o que considere que es una buena idea que esté haciendo esta actividad.

Nadie. Ni Aziraphale que suele ser su aliado. Ni ella, que suele secundar sus propios planes. Pero... pues, en el cielo al menos les están esperando. O están esperando a Lord Belcebú, claro porque Gabriel ha mandado a alguien a avisar para que le avisen.

Pues ahí les tienen, sinceramente, Belcebú considerablemente más nerviosa de lo que la cara de absoluto asco y aburrición parecería dar a notar.

Uno de los ángeles les acompaña, un poco nervioso, hay que decirlo, a una sala de juntas para que esperen en vez de estar ahí en medio poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo.

Belcebú, es que... está acostumbrada a esto, la verdad, si lo hace como dos de cada tres días de la semana. Casi hasta saluda al ángel con cierta gracia y le asegura que el corte de pelo que trae es horrendo.

Y la verdad, Crowley querría hablar con el ángel, con este o cualquier otro sin... ella aquí, levanta las cejas con la familiaridad.

Puedes preguntar dónde está el baño.

Claro, porque todo el mundo aquí tiene que ir al baño constantemente.

Vale, vale... no es muy útil.

Sigh... mira a Belcebú de reojo intentando pensar alguna buena excusa.

Belcebú llega y se sienta, y solo porque está Crowley sube las piernas a la mesa. Crowley la mira de reojo, nerviosa.

—A lo mejor podría ir a... darme un garbeo por aquí a ver si... encuentro algo interesante.

—No hagas nada demasiado grave, ¿quieres? —ojos en blanco.

—¿Por? ¿Acaso hay algún lugar mejor? —sonríe.

—No. Cuando venimos así, no. Esta es una visita oficial.

Oooojos en blanco.

—Lo digo en serio, Crowley.

—Vale, vale —levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. Nada de chinchetas en los asientos, teclados con letras desorganizadas para que se lean insultos o impresoras desconfiguradas y sin papel.

—Y lo digo en serio.

Y ahí es que Gabriel aparece en el pasillo blanco de la sala de juntas con paredes de cristal y Belcebú baja las piernas, como activada por un resorte y Crowley se detiene. _Bloody hell._ Frunce el ceño.

—_Hello..._ —ojos en blanco de Belcebú, hasta parece... mosqueada.

—Belcebú —la saluda señalándola y luego se vuelve a Crowley entrecerrando un poco los ojos y hace cara de _"y tú eres...?"_

—Ehm... ¿qué tal la junta? —pregunta Belcebú, ejem, sonriendo un poco.

—Bien, bien —decide ignorar a Crowley que está poniendo los ojos en blanco y va a desparramarse a una silla poco interesada en esto, sin responderle.

—¡Terminaste a tiempo!

—Más bien tuve que resumir. En fin... —vuelve a mirar Crowley de reojo porque no entiende porque hoy trae carabina, además... le suena, ¿es el idiota del apocalipsis? ¿Pero no era un hombre?

—¿Qué querías... contarme?

—No creo que se buena idea empezar con eso.

—¿No?

—¿No es este tú... hombre? —señala a Crowley.

—Sí... sí. Está ahora... bueno. Buscando al tuyo.

—¿Para?

—Bueno...

—Matarle —responde Crowley y Gabriel levanta las cejas... porque parece un poco agresivo subir al cielo a matarle. ¿Es que no pueden quedar se en terreno neutro en la tierra y dejar de molestar a todo el mundo?

—Eso es. Pero parece ser que no está.

—Estará en su... biblioteca esa o lo que sea —Gabriel hace un gesto de _"¿a mí que me cuentas?"_ Y Crowley se incorpora un poco en su silla.

—El caso es que no está ahí. He ido y la ha abierto, pero no estaba ahí —explica Crowley.

—¿Lo tienen ustedes? —pregunta Belcebú.

—Pues no sé si habrá subido a reportar algo, conmigo no se ha presentado —se encoge de hombros porque le importa cómo menos veinte y se acerca a Belcebú.

Crowley frunce el ceño porque...es que aunque le hubieran llamado de urgencia, si hubiera ido él mismo, hubiera perdido SEGURO treinta segundos en cerrar la librería. Aunque hubiera sido porque le quedaba menos de un minuto de vida... hubiera cerrado la maldita librería.

¡Y en despedirse de ti, decirte!

—Vaya... bueno, entonces... —Belcebú mira un poco a Gabriel, es que se le acerca y... le mira.

—A lo mejor podéis preguntar en la recepción a ver si ha subido por algo, pero seguramente solo estará por ahí comiendo o... algo —la cara de asco.

Es que la fulminación que le hace Crowley porque cómo se va a haber ido a comer y haberlo dejado todo ahí, ¡parece que no le conoce! Además ha ido buscarle a los que sabe que son sus restaurantes favoritos y no estaba en ninguno. Aunque podría ser que hubiera más que Crowley no conociera porque con este hombre nunca se sabía, pero...

Pero no está en el cielo, querido.

Crowley les mira de reojo, porque tampoco estaba en la tierra ¿y si...? ¿¡y si se lo había llevado alguien al infierno!?

¡Aaaaah! Mira tú.

No lo había sentido cuando estaba ahí antes pero tampoco le había buscado. Oh, _bloody hell_ ¿y si algún idiota había intentado... secuestrarle? ¿Pero a cuento de qué? _Wait!_ Hastur! ¡Por eso había estado esquivándole todo el rato!

_Shit shit shit shit. _

Aunque le encantaría quedarse aquí a saber qué se traen Gabriel y Belcebú entre manos, ¡no podía dejar que lo tuvieran en el infierno! Sale corriendo a la puerta casi sin decir ni adiós.

Parpadeo de todos.

Y la verdad, a mitad de la carrera se cambia los tacones de aguja por unas bailarinas porque así no se puede correr, aunque aún tienen la suela roja.

Hastur mientras tanto está haciendo cosas... inimaginables.

Así que llega al infierno abriendo las puertas de par en par porque una cosa no quita la otra. Ser dramática y espectacular no está reñido con tener prisa.

—HASTUUUUUUUR

Es que como ha podido ser tan idiota, hasta huele su perfume y el olor del sexo. Se va directo siguiendo el rastro.

Es que Hastur debe apestar a Aziraphale. La verdad un poco dramáticamente puede oler a sangre... porque Hastur es un poco idiota

_WTF?_

Está en el calabozo del infierno detrás de una línea de fuego.

—¿QUÉ PUTA MIERDA TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, HASTUR?

Hastur le mira con media sonrisa, aunque Aziraphale no se ve por ningún lado, le siente. Pero está... una pared. Incendiada. Quizás guardada por un perro de seis cabezas. Yo que sé. Hastur ha sido bastante... histriónico.

Crowley se acerca con el ceño fruncido, desafiante

—_Hello_.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—Lo que tú no tienes huevos para hacer, claro.

—¡Eres, maldita sea, tan idiota! —protesta frustrado, intentando apagar la pared a chasquidos de dedos.

—¿¡Idiota yo!? Eres tú el que no sabe cómo hacer lo que te piden... ¡y ahora te lo han cambiado por algo mejor!

—Por algo que aporta más beneficios, ¿sabes lo que me va a costar recuperar su confianza después de esto? Es que no podrías ser más imbécil. ¡Sácalo de ahí!

—No voy a sacarle de ahí, ¡voy a matarle!

—¿Y qué coño le vas a decir a Lord Belcebú?, ¿qué has matado al que podría haber sido un perfecto agente infiltrado porque... te falta oxígeno en el cerebro? ¡Más te vale que esté entero ahí dentro!

—¿Crees que a Lord Belcebú le va a parecer importante?

—¡Pues claro que le va a parecer importante, idiota, esto fue idea suya! —chilla e invoca un pedazo de carne, lanzándolo lejos para distraer al perro.

—Ya, igualmente encontrará otro plan. Seguramente va a parecerle mejor matarle.

—Eso no es algo que tú tengas que decidir. Deja de meterte en MIS PLANES.

—¿¡Desde cuándo TÚ puedes impedir que YO haga algo?!

—¡Desde que lo que tú haces interfiere en mi trabajo y en las órdenes directas de Lord Belcebú! —se acerca a la puerta intentando abrirla pero Hastur se pone entre él y la puerta, volviendo a prender el fuego.

Crowley le echa una mirada de advertencia lo vuelve a extinguir.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

La serpiente se humedece los labios, pensando e intentando calmarse porque hasta él se nota a si mismo en mitad de un ataque de pánico.

—Matarle yo. Tú no sabes cómo hacerlo, llevas todo el día con esto y a juzgar por todo esto has conseguido nada y menos.

—Lo intentaré hasta que lo consiga

—Deja. De. Interferir. En. Mis. Planes. Ve a matar a Gabriel, anda, eso sí sería impresionante, no a este pobre excusa de ángel que no le importa a nadie.

—Te importa a ti. No creas que no lo sé —le sonríe un poco.

—¡Me importa a mi porque es mi plan!

Hastur sonríe un poquito más, Crowley pone los ojos en blanco e intenta de nuevo abrir la puerta.

—Yo se lo qué pasa. Aunque Lord Belcebú se crea lo que dices. A ti te importa el ángel.

—¡Me importa porque es mi trabajo!

—No solo por eso... y yo lo sé —se quita de la puerta.

Ojos en blanco de nuevo pero ahí dentro va, sin contestar nada más.

Y ahí está, echo bolita, cubierto con las alas, medio ensangrentadas. Es que Crowley suelta casi un gritito, acercándosele.

—_A-Angel!_

El nombrado se echa un poco atrás y Crowley da un pasito hacia él empezando a correr en su dirección y se detiene a si mismo casi de inmediato.

—C-Crowley? —Está bastante moreteado y con raspones y sangre.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —pregunta intentando sonar casual, mirando a Hastur de reojo, que sonríe.

—N-No lo sé...

—¿Cómo vas a no saberlo? —se humedece los labios y es que se le dan mal los milagros de curas y además está ahí Hastur.

—No puedo salir... —susurra otra vez.

—¡Solo chasquea los dedos!

—No, no funciona... —le mira un poco suplicante porque además hay fuego y se ha asustado un MONTÓN.

Crowley levanta las cejas y le echa una mirada de... _"no te he dicho que hagas un milagro, te he dicho que chasquees los dedos."_

Aziraphale levanta las cejas un poco con esa mirada y... la entiende. Toma unos segundos y con una MUY temblorosa mano... lo hace

Crowley lo hace a la vez escondiendo la mano lo mejor que puede de Hastur y las ropa y las cosas de Aziraphale vuelven a su lugar... sobre él y... a su alrededor en general.

—Ohh... —respira sintiéndose considerablemente mejor.

—Crowley al rescate —susurra Hastur malévolamente.

Crowley que otra vez tiene que pararse a si misma la necesidad de acercarse y tomarle de las manos. Se sonroja con el comentario de Hastur sin poder evitarlo.

—No es un rescate porque no es que estuviera de verdad en peligro —replica para el otro demonio en vista que fingir que lo hacía Aziraphale mismo no ha funcionado.

—Quizás debería encerrarles a ambos... apuesto a que veríamos cosas interesantes —murmura Hastur.

Ojos en blanco de Crowley echándole a Hastur una mirada de circunstancias.

—Si te interesan esas cosas te puedo dar un par de páginas de internet que te van a funcionar mejor —se cruza de brazos la pelirroja.

Aziraphale traga saliva mirándoles a ambos y pensando por primera vez con un poco menos de absoluto terror desde que abrió los ojos estando aquí abajo.

—¿Eh? ¿Páginas de Internet? —pregunta Hastur sin entenderle

—En fin, gracias por traerle aquí y por tu inestimable ayuda. La próxima vez intenta ser un poco más hospitalario con nuestros invitados, bastante mal considerado está ya el infierno sin tus intervenciones —Crowley hace un gesto para que señalarle la puerta.

—¿Crees que soy el único que quiere esto, Crowley? Tengo a muchos demonios como yo hartos de ti y todo esto. El ángel NO es un invitado, es un prisionero. Y aún lo es pese a tu... romántico rescate. ¿Vas a sacarle de aquí cargando y dándole besitos frente a todo el infierno?

Crowley le mira con cara de muchas circunstancias porque en realidad no tiene NI IDEA de cómo sacarle de aquí.

—A lo mejor algunos entenderían mejor lo que es una operación encubierta así.

—¿Cuál operación encubierta? —pregunta repentinamente Aziraphale en plan... esto es nuevo para mí, nunca lo había oído.

—No te metas, _angel_, que están hablando los adultos —le mira y hace un gesto para que se vaya a la puerta.

—_But, darling..._

Crowley le mira otra vez porque... de verdad, si alguien tiene una idea mejor, este es el momento de exponerla. O dejadle turno con la neurona, mamones. ¡Que la estáis acaparando!

Aziraphale le mira con cara de agobio también porque quiere que se crean que es un idiota enamorado que asume a pesar de toda la conversación que han tenido frente a él... bueno, pues... que Crowley es confiable.

—_Darling_ —repite Hastur con tono de burla, volviendo a mirar a Aziraphale

Ok, el problema es que Crowley no lo pilla porque así actúas siempre. Aziraphale se hace un poco pequeñito con Hastur porque... vamos a decir que ha aprendidos temerle bastante más temor del que le tenía después de estos días.

Crowley se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz intentando esconder en hastío que eso si le ha sonrojado un poco.

Aziraphale toma aire profundamente... y decide que vale, que le harán demostraciones de estas a Hastur en cualquier otro momento que no sea este.

—Sabes, vale. Vámonos —decide Crowley.

—¿Tú que crees que ocurra, Crowley, cuando Lord Belcebú sepa que teníamos encerrado al ángel... en el calabozo del infierno... y que tu decidiste sacarle e irte? —pregunta Hastur hacia Crowley.

—Hagamos algo —propone Crowley cambiando de idea—. Vuelves a encerrarle. Vas por Belcebú, la buscas y le dices que lo tenemos aquí, que vamos a matarle y que el plan pasa porque yo haga esto mismo con Gabriel porque es un ángel de mayor rango y que puede darnos mejores beneficios. Y si tenemos su consentimiento yo misma me encargo de este.

—_What?!_ —es Aziraphale el que protesta y entonces... si, entonces, es que cae en la cuenta de que Crowley... ¿¡es una chica?!

—No lo tomes como algo personal —le pide Crowley a Aziraphale, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. Hastur vacila... porque ese no suena a un maldito plan tan malo.

—¿Vas a... seducir a Gabriel? No te creo —asegura Hastur.

—¿Por qué no? Si he podido con este...

Aziraphale parpadea sin saber que mierda está haciendo. Se sonroja.

—¿Y tú vas a matarle? ¿A este ángel? Si te da permiso de seducir a Gabriel —repite Hastur.

—Eso mismo —asiente Crowley intentando sonar lo más tranquila y segura posible porque se está jugando mucho por un par de preguntas y una intuición.

Aziraphale palidece un poco pensando que... Crowley debe tener un plan, sí, pero... eso no se lo esperaba.

—Voy a ir a decirle eso a Lord Belcebú AHORA Y tú te vas a quedar aquí mismo encerado con él ángel —sentencia Hastur señalándole.

—_Whatever _—ojos en blanco como si todo esto le diera completamente igual.

Hastur sonríe de lado y se va a puerta, cerrándola tras el con un portazo, volviendo a encender el fuego. Crowley se humedece los labios fingiendo de nuevo no estar en un _bloody_ ataque de pánico.

—A-Acabas de negociar mi vida contra... seducir a Gabriel...

Ella le mira de reojo. Aziraphale le mira sin creerlo.

—_Cool, isn't it?_ —replica sarcásticamente, sonriendo.

—Y vas a matarme directamente...

—Aún no han dicho que sí —le sonríe—. Pero puedo dejarte elegir la manera, si te consuela de algún modo.

—_B-But..._ —El doble parpadeo. Y es que no sé qué piensan ustedes pero Aziraphale considera perfectamente posible que Belcebú diga que... sí.

Ya, ya... Crowley no estaría tan seguro si no le hubiera torturado antes a base de preguntas incómodas y le hubiera PROHIBIDO hacerlos dos mil quinientas veces. De todos modos se mueve por el cuarto intentando buscar la forma de salir, aunque sea con el truquito del apocalipsis _zombie_... que detesta porque luego se le llena el pelo de tierra y no sabe si va a funcionar.

—No está mal hecho esto... no puedo hacer milagros aquí, por lo visto el terreno está maldito —le sigue mirando un poco desconsolado con esto.

—Gracias, dos minutos de apreciación al exquisito plan de Hastur es justo lo que necesito en este momento —protesta frustrada.

—Gracias por venir... —susurra el ángel y se abraza un poco a sí mismo.

—No me des las gracias, maldita sea. Y menos aquí.

—Lo siento... —baja las orejas.

—Agh! —protesta frustrada aun, dándole un golpe a la puerta porque no puede quitar el fuego y no sabe qué hacer.

—Eres... una chica.

—¿No te gusta? —le mira de reojo.

—Te ves muy bonita —le sonríe un poquito y se sonroja.

Crowley le sonríe de vuelta y es que... ayer se pelearon, pero no pueden hablar de eso aquí.

No fue ayer, ¡fue hace como cien años!

¡Fue ayer!

¡No! ¡Ha pasado una vida! Se mira las manos.

Igualmente el tiempo es una ilusión.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

—Pues tú dirás —le mira de reojo sin dejar de probar cosas con la puerta, infructíferas todas.

—¿Yo? Tú eres la que ha... propuesto este nuevo plan de matarme a mí a cambio de cortejar, de todos... a Gabriel.

—Y es un jodido buen plan. ¿Puedo pedirte amablemente que te suicides? —Crowley sonríe enseñando los dientes y es que claro que quisiera decirle que va de farol, pero está segura que les están vigilando.

Aziraphale le mira y luego se mira las manos otra vez

—No sé suicidarme.

—Eso va a ser un problema... —se vuelve a las paredes intentando de nuevo quién sabe qué, aunque sabe perfecto que si lo de la tierra no ha funcionado, no va a funcionar nada más, pero bueno, Hastur no tiene imaginación, así que...

—Ehm... Dudo que Gabriel haga algo para detener esto o... salvarme, si estas contando con ello.

—Cada vez me parece más atractivo ese tipo —protesta sarcásticamente.

—O quizás es justo lo que quieres... —agrega mirándole—. Quizás podrías probar esa esquina...

Le mira.

—La bendije...

Crowley se acerca a donde le señala y vuelve a intentar el truco de la tierra, esta se mueve un poco pero no lo bastante.

—Ven, ayúdame —pide la demonio haciendo un gesto con la mano. Él se acerca cojeando un poco.

Crowley aprieta los ojos y le tiende la mano sin poder evitarlo. Aziraphale mueve el ala para cubrirles lo mejor posible de manera sutil y le toma la mano, apretándola con seguridad.

Ella le atrae hacia si para tomarle de la cintura y casi se le deja caer encima, queriendo abrazarle del todo. No se lo va a impedir, la verdad. Y es que... se pelearon y está tremendamente asustado (aunque ahora menos la verdad, desde que apareció.)

—Gracias por venir —vuelve a susurrar.

—_Shut up._ Ayúdame a salir.

—Hay solo un pequeño espacio. ¿Crees que nos oigan?

—Probablemente, pero eso lo resolveremos luego.

Aziraphale mueve un poquito el ala y le hace un cariñito con ella en la cara. Crowley sonríe de ladito con eso y le aprieta un poco contra sí.

—¿Qué hago?

—Hay que salir. Hacia arriba, así que levanta las manos y pídele a la tierra que... se mueva.

—He intentado algunas cosas, créeme, después de los procedimientos de tu querido Hastur... consideré que estar aquí no era buena idea —igual levanta los brazos y se humedece los labios...

—¿Y?

—Sigo aquí... ¿no? El problema... es... ehm... eso que consumió al Bentley en algún punto.

—¿Qué? —nombras al Bentley se tensa en automático.

—Tusabesaquemerefiero.

—El f... Oh. ¡Oh! Vale. Vale. Entiendo. Ehm...

—Si... lo contienes...

—O sea, va a haber alrededor, claro. Ugh, Hastur...

—No solo hay... eso.

—¿Qué?

—Tu completo brillantemente agregó polvo del diablo... que es en realidad... bueno, algo molesto y por lo que no he salido de aquí. Lo otro no me daña.

—Polvo... del diablo —repite lentamente

—Quita todo lo que encuentres.

—Lo que tú digas, _Hermione_ —se burla de él.

—_Shut up_ —protesta e intenta mover tierra como le ha pedido. Crowley lo hace también, a la vez.

Mientras están desarmando la carcel del infierno... es que repentinamente se abre la puerta de golpe.

—CROWLEY! —Es la voz de Belcebú.


	28. Chapter 28

_—Shut up —protesta e intenta mover tierra como le ha pedido. Crowley lo hace también, a la vez._

_Mientras están desarmando la carcel del infierno... es que repentinamente se abre la puerta de golpe._

_—CROWLEY! —Es la voz de Belcebú._

Crowley, que tiene las alas abiertas y está mirando la forma de cubrir a Aziraphale completamente con ellas para sacarlo de ahí A TRAVÉS del fuego, pega un salto.

Y lo siento, pero Aziraphale se le esconde en las alas, haciéndose el mismo un capullito con las suyas. No me extraña, él también lo haría si pudiera.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS PENSANDO?!

—¿No lo... estoy haciendo? —propone—. Y seguramente ese es el problema —sonrisita nerviosa.

—No puedes, DECIDIDAMENTE NO PUEDES SEDUCIR A GABRIEL.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —se finge tan inocente, incluso ofendida con esa propuesta.

—¡Eso me ha dicho Hastur!

—Hastur —levanta las cejas y le mira—. ¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre?!

—_What?!_ Si eso me has dicho... ¡Eso me ha dicho! ¡Que fuera por usted, Lord Belcebú y le dijera exactamente lo que me ha dicho!

—¡Pero cómo voy a decirte que vayas a decirle eso si justo hace una hora acabamos de discutir exactamente esto!

Hastur parpadea, porque el tipo es denso, DENSO.

—No será que estás... teniendo ideas propias a pesar de las órdenes expresas de Lord Belcebú. Como traer a este ángel aquí... y ahora esto.

—¿¡Cuál ángel?! —pregunta Belcebú levantando las cejas

—Ninguno, ya se está yendo —se mueve un poco empujando a Aziraphale hacia la puerta.

—¿Tienes un ángel aquí?! Pero si dije...

—Ya se va —asegura aun empujándole—. Hastur la ha cagado, pero esto no va de flagelar a nadie así que...

Aziraphale camina arrastradamente y se topan a Dagon en la puerta, que como estaba oyendo gritos y estaba aburrida en el archivo a venido a ver qué pasa con dos demonios más de por ahí.

Aziraphale se estrella con ella y Crowley aprieta los ojos porque ¡JODER! El ángel mete las alas y Belcebú les concede un par de minutos de gracia, gritándole a Hastur.

—Dagon, ¡tío! ¿qué te cuentas? —Crowley hace para apartarle—. Si nos permites... tenemos un poco de prisa —tira de Aziraphale igualmente.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Dagon

Aziraphale se deja tirar, intentando alejarse de Dagon lo más posible. De hecho puede que le eche una pequeña bendición entre dientes. Así que Dagón salta como si algo acabara de quemarle y Crowley aprovecha eso para apresurarse aún más.

—Benditas bendiciones —medio grita Aziraphale, sonriendo.

—¡Corre, corre! antes de que se den cuenta —le suelta de la cintura y tira de él de la mano.

—¡Eso hago! —protesta un poco, corriendo igual todo lo que puede pero es que... le duele TODO.

Es que Crowley lo va a levantar y a llevar en volandas. Ríete lo que quieras, Hastur, por tus buenos presagios. Aziraphale se deja... se van a ver hermosos corriendo así, como una princesa mientras se le esconde en el cuello, además.

—_Thank you_ —vuelve a susurrarle

Estás ayudando, la verdad... (Nota: va con sarcasmo)

Pues no va a espolearle como si fuera caballo. ¡Hala! ¡No tantas quejas! Puede que eche unas cuantas bendiciones más a los que le estorban en el camino. ¿Así les gusta más?

Igualmente le lleva hasta la superficie lo más rápido que puede y lo deja en el suelo nada más cruza las puertas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que volver ahí abajo. Te veo luego. Por el amor de Dios, ten cuidado —protesta y casi se atraganta pero es que está histérica.

—¡No! ¿A qué vuelves?

—Necesito... hay que... si no vuelvo Hastur va a decir que mentí y... que te estaba ayudando. Vendré por ti.

—¡Te espero!

La demonio se para un instante y le sonríe.

—Crowley —le toma del cuello... y le besa.

Sonríe más porque iba a hacerlo ella, así que se lo devuelve de inmediato.

Pues le besa hasta que se separe.

Uy... no deberíais darle esa responsabilidad. Aunque, como están a las puertas del infierno. Otro demonio aleatorio carraspea un poco porque... no le dejan entrar, puede que hasta meta las manos entre ambos para separarles.

¡Ugh!

Así que... sí. Crowley se separa y Aziraphale protesta pero se separa también.

Crowley parpadea un poco y luego reconoce al demonio en cuestión

—_I-I..._

—O-Oh... Asmodeo... _Wait,_ ¿puedes sujetarme la puerta?

—Crowley? ¿Eres tú?

Aziraphale parpadea... se sonroja y carraspeando un poco.

—Eh... sí. Sí. Justo iba para abajo... —mira a Aziraphale de reojo.

Asmodeo levanta una ceja y mira a Aziraphale también porque no parecía estar... justo yendo para abajo.

—Ehm... _good afternoon_ —saluda Aziraphale.

—_Good... afternoon _—saluda de vuelta lentamente Asmodeo y de un modo un poco acusatorio, Crowley se ríe un poquito nerviosamente. Aziraphale le sonríe nervioso

—Ehh... bueno...

—Te... ehm... veo luego entonces —vuelve a despedirse Crowley.

—Sí. Te estaré esperando.

Ella asiente y no se mueve. Asmodeo vuelve a carraspear porque... ¿que no se iban?

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos y es que Crowley no se mueve y había ido a rescatarle, y él aún estaba asustado, y se veía tan bonita y no quería que bajara otra vez, y... se habían ido enfadados la última vez y...

Sí, más o menos eso le pasa a ella.

¡Y quiere contarle lo que ha pasado y lo que Hastur ha hecho y preguntarle cómo dio con él!

Crowley sigue vacilando porque no quiere irse al estúpido infierno, quiere ir con Aziraphale y contarle de lo que se ha enterado y gritarle un poco por idiota por haberse ido y... besarle otra vez. Bueno, tal vez un par. No más de tres. Maldita sea, sí más de tres. Que os den a todos. Unas cuantas.

—Y-Yo... —es que además necesita tocarle la mejilla o la mano o los labios con los suyos... traga saliva.

—Ehm... Crowley, si acaso voy bajando, tengo un poco de prisa... —interviene Asmodeo, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Sacándoles a ambos

—¿Qué? No. No. Ya voy. Ehm... _Ciao, angel_ —se va hacia el demonio. Aziraphale le mira irse hasta que desaparece y suspira. Hastur había estado cerca...

_Bloody Hastur. _

_Bloody Aziraphale,_ recuerda el ángel en un dramita, cojeando un poco. Como le gusta hacer drama decadente Dios mío, cojeando y todo...

xoOXOox

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco con Crowley que se ha ido corriendo. Gabriel levanta las cejas mirando hacia donde se ha ido.

—No le hagas caso.

—Ehm... vale —el ángel sonríe de esa forma de "estáis todos locos pero no soy quien para juzgarlo." porque... verás, Dios ama a todas sus criaturas por igual, pero está claro que en algunos puso un poco más de esfuerzo que en otros. En fin, de nuevo, no es su misión juzgar a los que no tuvieron tanta suerte como él. Ella hace un poquito los ojos en blanco. Otra vez.

—Bueno... ¿y qué me querías decir?

—Sí. Sobre este asunto —hace un gesto y luego señala a la puerta por la que se ha ido Crowley.

—¿Qué piensas de ello? Sé que estuviste cerca de tener a Crowley.

—Azirphale consiguió hacerle un exorcismo y luego la cagaron en inmolaciones —resume. La de la sonrisa de lado es ella esta vez—. Es más de lo que ha hecho... el tuyo.

—Hmmm_... well..._ No lo creo del todo, la verdad, me parece que ha intentado envenenarlo.

—¿Envenenarlo?

—Le ha... mordido. Resulta que no se muere así.

Gabriel le mira unos segundos con mirada indescifrable porque aun piensa que no entiende el sentido de humor de los demonios.

—Es literal, Gabriel. Supongo que ha pensado que el veneno...

—Ya sabíamos que esto podía pasar... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz, interrumpiéndola.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que no pudieran?

—A que serían incompetentes.

—Siempre lo han sido.

—Sí... en realidad sí.

—Hay rumores además de tu... chico, bastante ridículos —sonríe de lado en un tono de absoluta burla.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —le mira. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Parece ser que tiene cierto afecto por Crowley —¿no se supone que quieres que Crowley le seduzca? Deja de contarle esto.

—Ah, sí. Lo sabe todo el mundo —se humedece los labios y hace un gesto vago como _"pensaba que ibas a decirme algo novedoso."_

—Me parece, ehm... interesante. No sabía que ustedes, ángeles, tendieran a eso, Gabriel. ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

—Solo si el amor es letal. Pero ya era el plan, ¿No es así?

—¿Que fuera letal? ¿Se puede morir de amor un ángel?

—No... Pero un demonio...

Ella le mira un poco espantada con eso.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se siente le amor como para asumir que es posible siquiera sentirlo como demonio —carraspea—. Dudo que Crowley...

—Aziraphale está seguro que sí. Lo ha asegurado a todo el mundo.

—Bueno, es la clase de ridículos deseos que tiene un ángel —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—No es lo que generalmente desea un ángel. Es lo que siente —explica Gabriel levantando una ceja…

—Así que tú también sientes ese tipo de cosas —le mira—. Solo por curiosidad.

—Sí, claro. Todos podemos hacerlo.

—¿Y lo haces?

Entrecierra los ojos y la mira sin entender. Ándate con ojo con lo que pides... Ella se encoge de hombros actuando desinteresadamente.

—Bah, ni que me interesara lo que sientes. Solo no me pareces del tipo que siente nada —se sonroja un poco. Ni siquiera ha pensado en sus propios sentimientos hacia él en lo absoluto.

—Disculpa, no sabía que hablaba con una experta en sentimientos.

—¡No!

—Es obvio que sí.

—Una absoluta experta, claro, tengo un montón de sentimientos, Gabriel —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces permíteme invalidar tu opinión.

—¿Qué vas a invalidar exactamente?

—Tu opinión —repite lentamente.

—¿Cuál opinión? ¿La de que no me pareces el tipo de ángel que tiene sentimientos?

—Cualquiera, en realidad —se encoge de hombros.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —le echa una miraaaaaada.

—¿Entonces...? —intenta reencauzar esto.

—Entonces... que se maten.

—Estoy pensando en asignar un compañero a Aziraphale.

—¿Un compañero?

—Para que se centre y le ayude.

—¿En matar a Crowley? No voy a ponerle yo a un compañero —arruga la nariz—. No estoy segura de que... sea útil.

—Está bien, no quería que me acusaras de competencia desleal —frunce un poco el ceño porque eso le da a Aziraphale más ventaja, lo cual no juega mucho a su favor siendo que lo que él quiere es que el infierno le mate.

Belcebú piensa que con un compañero... Crowley no podrá seducirle e investigarle.

—¿Pero de verdad tienes a un recurso que QUIERA?

—Puedo asignar a uno, solo hace falta reorganizar un poco un par de prioridades.

—Es que ningún demonio va a querer subir con Crowley.

—Ya... veo.

—Ponerle a alguien es competencia bastante desleal igual... —protesta—. ¡Voy a tener que mandarle a alguien!

—Siempre es sabido que estáis limitados de recursos.

—Eso quisieran.

Gabriel sonríe con esas protestas.

—Si los tuyos lo hicieran mejor no tendríamos sobrepoblación.

—Será que ya nadie le teme al infierno.

—¿Quieres venirte de empleado? No aguantarías ni un día —abre la boca indignada.

—¿Contigo de jefa? —muere de la risa.

—No sabrías ni por dónde empezar.

—Más bien tú no sabrías, si ni siquiera eras capaz de tentarme como es debido.

—¿¡A-A qué querrías que te tentara?! —La boca abierta completamente.

—No lo sé, a cualquier cosa... no importa. Tienes todo para hacerlo y de todos modos no eres capaz, así que... —decide ir a sentarse porque ya vemos que esto va para largo. Aparta una silla y se sienta cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—A cualquier cosa ya te tiento, lo bastante bien como para ir ni siquiera notes que caes —se sonroja igualmente terriblemente, mirándole de reojo.

—Eso podría decirlo yo también.

—¡No se supone que tu tengas que tentar a nadie, Gabriel!

—Exacto... y aun así.

—Pero si no me tientas a nada más que a venir aquí solo porque chilloneas por tus zapatos.

—Y ni siquiera eso tendría.

—Estas ganándote tener que irme a ver ahí abajo, Gabriel... los próximos dos mil años al menos.

—Bien... Ha sido divertido mientras ha durado —baja la pierna haciendo gesto de levantarse.

Ojos en blanco.

—Lo que voy a hacer es… —empieza y los gritos de Hastur afuera de la sala son los que la callan, que está peleando con un ángel que le dice que no puede estar aquí

—¡Sí que puedo, necesito hablar con Lord Belcebú!

Belcebú gruñe un poco por paciencia, porque vale que son el infierno y deben ser caóticos, pero no es necesario exagerar cuando están en el cielo.

El otro ángel intenta hablar en un tono bajo y calmado. De esos relajados que le ponen los pelos como escarpias a cualquier persona normal que no esté bajo los efectos de la droga. Gabriel levanta las cejas y mira hacia el lugar de dónde vienen los gritos.

—Ehm... bueno. Entonces les ponemos un compañero —Belcebú carraspea—. Creo que me buscan.

Hastur empuja al ángel un poco y abre la puerta, metiendo la cabeza.

—Lord Belcebú? Crowley quiere hacer con él lo mismo que le ha pedido hacer con el ángel Aziraphale.

—Lo siento, Gabriel, ha entrado aquí gritando y... —se disculpa el ángel hablando a la vez.

Gabriel les mira a todos con las cejas levantadas. La mirada de Belcebú calla INMEDIATAMENTE a Hastur. De hecho hasta calla al ángel.

—Disculpa... ¿qué? —adivina a quien NO calla.

—_Nothing._ Claramente nadie está pensando aquí —Belcebú vuelve a fulminarles a todos.

—Que novedad.

—_Shut up_ —no creo que mucha gente le diga _shut up_ así a Gabriel, pero ni siquiera lo piensa—. Me voy.

—Ve con Dios.

—Ehhh! Agresión innecesaria —protesta, pero está TAN enfadada con Hastur... que... solo camina hacia él histérica—. Te veo mañana, Gabriel, para la junta semanal.

Sonríe porque la agresión ha sido por hacerle callar.

—¿Debo preocuparme por tu gente intentando matarme? —pregunta antes de que salga.

—Nadie está _fucking trying to fucking kill you_.

—Hablaremos de eso mañana entonces.

—Sí.

—Aun así, si alguien está _trying to fucking kill_ me agradecería que fuera sin el _kill_ —hace una sonrisa del millón de dólares y se vuelve al ángel—. Daniel ¿Puedes por favor escoltarles a la salida?

Daniel vacila un instante porque... Gabriel le acaba de pedir al señor del infierno que... naaaah. Debe haber entendido mal. Belcebú... se detiene. Porque... ¡porque!

—Si es ese el caso, no va a ser Crowley —susurra Belcebú, SONROJÁNDOSE. Daniel mira a Hastur a ver si entiende que mierda está pasando. Hastur está A co jo na do.

—S-Sí me... seguís —susurra Daniel.

—Sí. Sí. Voy —asiente. El arcángel sigue mirando a Belcebú con expresión indescifrable.

Belcebú mira a Gabriel una vez más con una mirada penetrante. Este levanta la barbilla para, aprovechando su altura, devolvérsela con superioridad.

Ojos en blanco, sale casi corriendo. Gabriel niega con la cabeza y se vuelve a lo suyo como si no acabara de decirle... ¡TODO LO QUE LE HA DICHO! _Bloody hell!_

Le ha dicho... ¡LO QUE LE HA DICHO!

¡No sé cómo es capaz! Porque él insiste que no le ha dicho nada raro.

Creo que Belcebú va a llegar a encerrarse y... hacer auto manipulación, sin duda. No, primero tiene que echarle la bronca a todo el mundo.

Sí. Ahí va directo a gritarle. Hastur en el instante que pisan las escaleras.

xoOXOox

A todo esto es que Crowley se ha... llevado a Aziraphale. Subido y bajado de nuevo. Debe llegar cuando Belcebú SIGUE gritándole a Hastur.

Perfecto. Sonrisita.

Ninguna sonrisita.

—... calabozo! —se oye la voz de Belcebú retumbando las paredes.

Pues la sonrisita de Crowley, que al menos esto sirva de venganza para saber lo que pasa si se atreve a ir por Aziraphale otra vez.

Hastur está ahí escuchando cómo resuena la voz de Belcebú, a la que ya ha intentado convencer varias veces de que de verdad NO fue su idea que Crowley sedujera a Gabriel.

Crowley le mira desde atrás, sonriendo con cara de _"vuelve a meterte conmigo, cabrón"_ mientras niega con la cabeza haciendo tsk tsk tsk cuando Belcebú le mira.

Hastur NO está feliz con Crowley, por decir lo menos. Le fulmina, aguantando el regaño y los gritos.

Crowley no lo estaba hace veinte minutos, así que estamos a mano.

Ugh ¡Realmente es innecesario!

Igual que lo otro.

¡No! Eso otro estaba justificado

¿En qué demonios estaba justificado?

Aziraphale tiene que morir y él iba a matarlo y llevarse la gloria

¡No son las últimas ordenes! Y ni siquiera es su _fucking_ asignación, si no tiene nada que hacer que pida trabajo que le darán. ¡Seguro hay que estar archivando una eternidad en algún lado, pero no le quite el trabajo a otros!

¿Desde cuándo tan interesada en su trabajo?

Siempre lo ha estado, se llama ser profesional.

¡Que va!

El día que haya un registro de verdad y se puedan ver resultados reales de cantidades de almas comparados se va a cagar con su trabajo manual artesanal. Les ha dicho mil veces que deberían empezar a usar estúpidos ordenadores y que tener datos en la nube no significa que los suban al cielo. Ni tiene nada que ver con el cielo_, bloody hell._

La cosa es que Belcebú para un poco con Hastur casi cuando Hastur ya era en sus rodillas pidiendo clemencia. Igualmente se vas pasar unos días en el calabozo del infierno. Y se los va a pasar desnudo, Crowley se va a ocupar de eso.

¿Desnudo? Ehh...

Pues eso le hizo a Aziraphale. Dónde las dan las toman... pero recuerda, _"When I'm feeling sad... __I simply remember my favourite things and then I don't feel so bad"_

—_AND YOU!_ —grita Belcebú repentinamente hacia Crowley, que pega un salto y casi suelta uno de esos grititos súper masculinos, pero hoy es una chica, así que...

—Tú... ¡voy a buscarte una pareja! Ahora desaparece.

—¿Una... qué?

—Un compañero.

—¿P-Para?

—Porque Gabriel va a darle uno a tu... ángel.

—Eh... N-No creo que... o sea, no es la mejor idea... Lo que... lo que digo es que... yo trabajo mejor solo.

—Bueno, trabajarás aún mejor con alguien que distraiga a su compañero.

—Ah... no, no creo. Bastante va a ser tener que deshacerme de uno... o sea, lo que digo es que esta misión requiere... privacidad e intimidad y... de todos modos no es como que tengamos que hacer las cosas que hacen en el cielo solo porque las dice Gabriel, él no es nuestro jefe...

—_Of course not!_ ¡Gabriel NO es nuestro jefe, de hecho nosotros hacemos las cosas de manera muy distinta, casi opuesta!

—Exacto y está claro que mi misión no es la misma que la de... el ángel.

—No lo es. No. Pero no veo como puedas cumplirla sin alguien.

—Pues es que... de verdad en estas cosas tres son multitud.

—Pues van a ser tres.

—Y bastante malo será eso ya. ¿Ha dicho... quién sería?

—Ya... ya. No. Otro ángel. Yo qué sé, él pareciera que tiene siempre miles de ángeles a su disposición.

—Ugh —protesta Crowley.

—Y le he dicho que iba a asignarte uno a ti —gruñe un poco y mira a Hastur de reojo—. Hastur puede ser una opción.

—¿No habíamos quedado que eso iba a entorpecer mi trabajo?

—Pero él tiene que pensar que tu trabajo es el mismo que el suyo.

—Podría... solo pensar que... yo soy más competente, porque al ser un demonio pues nos resulta más fácil matar y todo eso.

—Sabe que eres completamente ineficiente

—Eso es... aproximado, pero erróneo. Quiero decir, alguien que es completamente ineficiente tiene que... esforzarse mucho para lograr el objetivo de la ineficiencia el cien por cien de las veces, es casi tan difícil como ser completamente eficiente y está claro que yo no...

—¿Eres eficiente en ser ineficiente?

—Más bien yo lo diría como... ser ineficiente hasta en ser ineficiente.

—Eres un desastre.

—Pero... traigo resultados, ¿no? —sonrisa.

—El ángel sigue vivo... lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Dónde está? Hastur dice que estaba aquí.

—Pero mi misión no era mata... —se da la vuelta mirando alrededor como si acabara de notar que no está. Hasta levanta las cejas.

—¡Lo era antes! —chilla Hastur.

—_Shut up!_

—Se habrá escapado. Es muy listo —concluye Crowley mordiéndose un poco el labio.

—¡Le has ayudado tú!

—¿Yo? ¡Ni siquiera me he movido de aquí! ¡Tú dejaste la puerta abierta!

—¡No! ¡Si hasta te fuiste un poco!

—¡Si estaba encerrado también yo!

—Debería encerrarles a ambos —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? —protesta Crowley.

—Juntos, a ver si se matan entre sí y me ahorran el problema —protesta porque en realidad, solo está enfadada y Gabriel además le ha dicho una cosas... que quería decir el asunto de _fucking kill me without the kill!_

—Eh... sí, ese sería un buen plan y estoy seguro súper divertido, pero... tendrá que ser otro día. Si me disculpáis... llamadme y quedamos si eso —Crowley sonríe intentando irse.

—¡A mí me parece una excelente idea! —asegura Hastur en ESE tono irritado, mirándole con seriedad.

—Sí, claro, como no —sisea Crowley frunciendo el ceño, regañado.

—_Enough!_ —les corta Belcebú y mira a Hastur—. TÚ, te quedas aquí.

Crowley sonríe malignamente.

—Y tú vas a trabajar todo el día conmigo para compensar el tiempo que he perdido —señala Crowley y sale caminando

—¿Qué? Pero... —la sigue, igualmente.

—_And Shut up._

Crowley la mira de reojo e igual tira la cabeza atrás haciendo drama silencioso


	29. Chapter 29

_—Y tú vas a trabajar todo el día conmigo para compensar el tiempo que he perdido —señala Crowley y sale caminando_

_—¿Qué? Pero... —la sigue, igualmente._

_—And Shut up._

_Crowley la mira de reojo e igual tira la cabeza atrás haciendo drama silencioso._

—¿Sufres? Bien.

—¿Qué? Nah, nah... estoy bien. Está era la ilusión de mi vida —tan sarcástico.

—A veces hasta en el infierno uno tiene suerte —Belcebú le mira de reojo.

—Sí, sí... claro —bufa un poco y luego piensa en la misión de seducir a Aziraphale y no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

—Vas a estar todo el día. Todo el día encerrado aquí, pero cuando salgas puedes ir a verle.

_—My lord?_

_—Yes?_

—Es decir... a qué...¿ a quién?

—Pues al ángel.

—Ah... Mmm... Gracias, supongo. L-Lo... haré.

—¿Gracias?

—¿Por... darme permiso?

—Por permitírtelo. Bueno, en sí me parece que no es que lo disfrutas... ¿o sí?

—No, no... Pero... prefiero cualquier cosa en la superficie que el trabajo aquí abajo, aunque sea eso.

—Pues más vale que lo hagas bien, o te pondré a trabajar aquí abajo todo el tiempo. Quiero buena información

—Desde luego. Y por eso necesito... tiempo a solas con él.

—Pues me parece muy bien.

Crowley se humedece los labios porque estaba alegando de nuevo sobre el asunto del compañero.

—Párate ahí, voy a dictarte.

Crowley suspira yendo a lo que le dicen y Belcebú se lo piensa mejor.

—Una pregunta... —decide, antes de ponerse con eso, porque necesita comentarlo con alguien y de todos los inútiles, está parece la adecuada. Ella la mira—. ¿El ángel suele decirte cosas... que... Con doble sentido?

—¿Cómo qué? —la pelirroja levanta una ceja

—Como... decir que... si vas a _fucking kill him_ mejor lo haces sin el... _kill._

Crowley levanta las dos cejas con eso... y se sonroja un poco imaginándose a Aziraphale diciéndole eso. Sí, sí, todos sabemos que es bastante brutal la frase.

—¿Eh? —insiste.

—N-No... No es la clase de cosa que... o sea, suele ser bastante inocente.

—¿Y esto no es inocente?

—No parece inocente. ¿De dónde la ha...?

—Ehm... no, no, ¡era un ejemplo!

—Ah, bueno. Es que no puedes fiarte mucho de la ficción. Los guionistas siempre montan escenas con esa clase de réplicas porque al público le gusta la tensión sexual no resuelta entre personajes, pero esas cosas no pasan luego en la realidad —explica, pensando que lo habrá visto en una película. Belcebú se sonroja levemente.

—Ah... c-claro, claro. Solo me preguntaba si...

—Aunque podría decírsela yo a él... pero estas cosas luego nunca salen a conversación.

—No, yo me refiero a... si el té dijera algo así, ¿qué harías?

—Es que él ni borracho me iba a decir "_fucking_" nada.

—Oh... ¿no?

—Pues no dice palabrotas. Y ya está bien, porque si me dijera eso tal vez tendría que hacerlo y todos sabemos que es asqueroso, así que prefiero limitar las ocasiones a las que sean realmente requeridas.

—¿L-Lo harías si te lo dijera?

—Tendría qué.

—¿¡T-Tendrías?!

—Pues... o tendría que tener una buena excusa para negarme, no suele ser una petición fácil y si tomara el valor de hacerla... es que ya me imagino el drama si no.

—O-Oh. ¿La considerarías u-una petición... seria? —traga saliva.

—Bueno, eso depende del tono y el contexto y... todo lo demás.

—En un tono... —trata de recordarle.

—De todos modos era un ejemplo, ¿no?

—_Ehh... yes._

—No hay que darle mucha importancia, además los ángeles no están muy versados en eso.

—¿N-No?

—Pues pueden aprenderlo pero...

—¿Aprenderlo? No creo que él lo...

—Por lo que sé las primeras veces es raro, pero a la séptima u octava ya funciona bien.

—¿Séptima u octava?

—Ehm... sí.

—¿Hablas de... sexo?

—Uhm... Sí, bueno... más o menos.

—¿Cómo se puede hablar más o menos de sexo?

—Es... un tema bastante amplio.

—¿El sexo?

—Sí.

—Tú no eres ni por mucho el más experto en eso, pero si eres el más asqueroso.

—¿Qué?

—Hay otros demonios expertos en la tentación del sexo. Ninguno con ángeles.

—Bueno... sí, claramente lo mío es la fruta —responde un poco ofendida, tragando saliva.

—Por eso me sorprende.

Crowley se siente muy orgulloso de ciertos aspectos de si mismo. En general, no de la ansiedad y de llevar un desastre de vida a pesar de que finge que no le importa y por eso es _cool_ y todo eso. Pero hay cosas de él que sí le gustan genuinamente. Le gusta su aspecto. Le gusta ser sarcástico, le gustan sus preguntas a pesar de que al parecer fue lo que lo condenó y sus ocurrencias. Hasta que tiene una como la que va a exponer a continuación. El problema es que Crowley no es capaz de controlarlas hasta que no las oye ser pronunciadas por sus propios labios, porque en general, no pasan por su cerebro hasta casi casi que no están fuera.

—Pues... será que no soy tan incompetente. ¿O qué, planeas ponerme a uno de esos expertos como compañero?

Belcebú levanta las cejas y Crowley se lleva una mano a la boca. _Shit shit shit shit._

—Oh, es... Una buena idea. Que te guíe.

—No es... No... O sea, los humanos... los ángeles no son como los humanos y ya habíamos dicho que no yo trabajo mejor solo —lloriquea.

—No, ¡es perfecto!

—P-Pero...

—Quizás puedas mejorar.

—¿Mejorar? —protesta.

—_Yes!_

—¿¡Quién dice que necesito mejorar!? Además, estarán todos ocupados en sus propios planes.

—Pues el ángel parece... convencido, pero no del todo en tu poder

—¿Qué es lo que no está en mi poder? ¡Hastur le ha asustado!

—El ángel no está en tu poder.

—¿Cómo quisieras que lo estuviera?

—Completamente... embobado.

—Lo... Lo está —no le mira—. Hastur le ha asustado —añade de nuevo murmurando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A traerlo aquí y encerrarlo! Y tratar de matarlo. Claro que se ha asustado, de hecho, debería estar ahí confortándole y convenciéndole que Hastur se ha equivocado. Cada minuto que tardo en ir, más piensa por sí mismo, saca conclusiones erróneas y me pasará más factura.

—¿Qué factura?

—Pues me será más complicado convencerle de que no quiero matarle y si se puede confiar en mí.

—¿Ves? No está lo bastante enamorado —hace los ojos en blanco—. ¿Así de qué nos va a servir?

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque esto es más complicado que solo eso.

—Sí lo está, ¡pero no es idiota!

—Es idiota.

Crowley aprieta los dientes y tiene casi que morderse la lengua para no replicar.

—Mira que enamorarse de ti es lo MÁS idiota que puede hacer alguien —suspira... y es que no están trabajando, solo le está quitando el tiempo—. Anda, lárgate. Quiero un reporte de esto mañana.

Crowley se queda ahí con cara de... por lo menos a mí me podrían decir lo del _"fucking kill me without kill" _en serio... pero no se lo dice porque quiere irse y no pasar el resto de la década en un calabozo.

—Quiero ver PROGRESO útil.

Ni siquiera pregunta qué implica progreso útil como haría normalmente.

Gesto con la mano de... largo y ahí se larga corriendo literal.

De hecho, si por ella fuera, dejaría un espacio vacío con su silueta. No, pero sin efectos de humo, por favor. No vamos a ponernos ridículos.

Un acto de magia. Obviamente, Aziraphale le espera. Quizás ahí mismo afuera de las escaleras en una banca un poco más lejos.

Magia de verdad. No efectos sobreactuados innecesarios ¿En serio? _Angel_, ¡vete a casa! Como hagas esos lo va a secuestrar alguien otra vez. _Just saying._

¡No! ¡Está preocupado!

Pues a saber si va a salir por ahí... ¡no puedes tener un ataque de ansiedad cada vez que se va al infierno!

¡Sí que puede! Está teniendo uno.

No puede, ¡trabaja ahí!

¡Ah! ¡Pero igual le da un ataque de pánico cada vez que va!

Ya, bueno... Ya debería estar acostumbrado

Vamos, que acaba de sacarle de ahí casi muerto, después de que Hastur le hizo a saber qué cantidad de cosas terribles. Puede que se acostumbre de nuevo pronto. Por lo pronto... está esperándole afuera de las escaleras hace un buen rato con carita de angustia.

Peeeero, no sabemos si ella va a salir por ahí.

¿¡Por qué no saldría por ahí?! Ugh ¡Debía salir por ahí! Supongo que si llega la noche y no viene, va a irse a casa a buscar el bendito celular.

Pues porque va a salir por la salida más cercana sin esperar que este ahí esperándole antes de que cambien de idea otra vez.

Van a pasar una bonita tarde sin encontrarse.

Crowley va a ir a buscarle a la librería, eso desde luego, que tristemente está igual que como la dejo él... Seguro va a asustarle.

De hecho... peor, porque se encuentra dentro a Sandalphon y Uriel.

¿Fueron a revisar que Aziraphale estuviera bien? Aziraphale pregunta esperanzado.

No, fueron a... bueno, que vaya ahí y lo pregunte pero es que... llevan ahí un buen rato esperando a Aziraphale porque se supone que esto es como su... madriguera o su guarida o como le llamen los humanos a eso.

Pero ni siquiera es terreno consagrado. Como puede estar seguro que el demonio que tiene que matarle no va a entrar en mitad de la noche a hacerle quien sabe qué clase de cosas.

Oh... Siempre podemos consagrarlo mientras esperamos pero... Bueno, ¿no queremos supuestamente que lo maten?

Es que Aziraphale no puede ser más inútil. La verdad, si Sandalphon tiene que quedarse ahí a ayudarle, esto va a estar consagrado.

¿Sandalphon? ¿Van a ponerle de verdad a Sandalphon? Ugh.

Y vamos a ventilar porque aquí huele fatal. Aziraphale va a INSISTIR en conseguirle una casa propia. Venga, es infame si no.

¿Para qué? Si no tiene que dormir.

Para que ventile su casa y la consagre y deje su librería en paz ¡No pueden consagrar su librería!

No te creas, para cuando llega Crowley están censurando libros. ¿Qué hace vendiendo libros de vampiros? Que sacrilegio, no, no, no, todo eso al rincón de quemar.

¿¡Censurando libros?! ¿¡QUEMAR?! ¡No! ¡Vende libros de lo que quiera! ¡No van a prohibirle ahora vender libros de cosas! ¡Tienes que echarles! ¡O atraerle más rápido!

Las biblias pueden quedarse, pero ¿qué es esto? ¿Recetas de cocina? Si Dios quisiera que los hombres comieran macarrones, los haría brotar de la tierra. ¡Pero si hay hasta recetas con alcohol! ¿Y qué son estos tratados de pa-le-on-to-lo-gia? ¿DARWIN?

La campanita de la puerta de la librería suena con la entrada de la demonio y esta automáticamente sabe que algo va mal. Sobre todo porque el pomo de la puerta le quema la mano.

¡NO! ¡Los libros de cocina no! ¡Y que no TOQUEN sus vinos!

Aún no han encontrado los vinos, esa suerte tiene.

Llévate sus cosas. ¡Por favor llévate todas sus cosas! ¡SUS cosas! Crowley! ¡Chasquea los dedos!

Antes de que Crowley pueda siquiera notar lo que están haciéndole a los libros es que los dos ángeles se ponen en guardia contra ella.

Crowley se tensa como un palo y Uriel hace que se cierren las puertas tras él mientras Sandalphon empieza a recitar un exorcismo.

En serio, otra vez. ¡No jugábamos a los dos exorcismos a la semana desde el bloody siglo XIV!

No, no... no! Ugh!

Se quita los zapatos de tacón a patadas, maldito día para elegir ponerselos, saltándo a una silla y luego trepando a una estantería para no tocar el suelo.

Uriel empieza a hacerle los coros a Sandalphon con el exorcismo mientras Crowley intenta no pegarle fuego a todo, sinceramente. Ni siquiera sabe del todo que lanzarles, corriendo de un lado a otro y saltando de estantería en estantería.

Quémalo todo, sugiere Aziraphale con horror, pero es que con tal de que no le maten...

—_SSSTOP! SSSTOP!_ —les chilla intentando respirar subido a una columna medio enrollado en el capitel.

—Atrás, DEMONIO DEL INFIERNO!

—Ugh, en ssserio, ni sssiquiera esss como que me gussste essstar ahí —protesta intentado tirarle algo a Sadalphon para que se calle, que grita más cosas en latín.

—Bollocksss, en ssserio no ssse puede hablar con vosssotrosss! —protesta escalando a salir por el traga luz que han abierto para ventilar antes de que terminen el _bloody_ exorcismo arrastrándose como serpiente.

—¡Justo a eso me refería con que puede entrar CUALQUIERA aquí! —chilla Uriel.

—Exacto. Habrá venido a matarlo, no te puedes relajar ni un instante —protesta Sandalphon.

—Qué asco tener que estar aquí.

—Pues imagina si encima tuvieras que quedarte...

—Ya, ya... es lo que estoy pensando. Lo lamento...

—¿Seguro no puedes pedirle a Gabriel que reconsidere...?

—¿Crees que no se lo he pedido ya?

—Es que además, si nosotros acabamos con ese demonio, que pasa entonces con el traidor.

—El traidor... ¿has pensado en lo poco probable que es que se maten a la vez?

—Precisamente.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Sé que es poco... extraño decirlo, pero prefiero al demonio este vivo, que a Aziraphale.

—Y aun así somos nosotros quienes le están poniendo ayuda.

—Yo creo que lo que quiere Gabriel es que limpiemos aquí y preparemos el terreno para... el siguiente —suspira.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pronto Aziraphale no estará más y tendrán que mandar a alguien.

Sandalphon hace un gesto de completo desagrado.

—Nadie querrá venir.

—Claro que no, quién iba a ser tan tonto de venir aquí... con los... humanos.

—Aziraphale, el tonto. ¿Qué haría el demonio aquí?

—Pues intentar matarlo, ¿no? Eso es lo que se supone que le mandaron.

—No parecía ¿o sí?

—En realidad... no. Ha venido aquí desarmado y parece que le hemos tomado por sorpresa. Aunque los demonios son bastante tontos.

—En el caso de Aziraphale no se cual es peor —se ríe. Sandalphon se ríe también.

Aziraphale me ruega volver... Debe estar caminando de vuelta.

Pues se va a llevar otro saco pestilente a la cabeza. Parece que fue un saldo. O tal vez formaba parte del equipo que te entregan el primer día de trabajo. Aquí está la tarjeta de la puerta, aquí las normas de la empresa y aquí este saco negro pestilente. Ah, y un bolígrafo de merchandaising que dice recursos humanos que propicia el buen ambiente de trabajo y todo lo demás. ¡Bienvenido al infierno!

_What?!_ El maldito infierno en la tierra.


	30. Chapter 30

_Aziraphale me ruega volver... Debe estar caminando de vuelta._

_Pues se va a llevar otro saco pestilente a la cabeza. Parece que fue un saldo. O tal vez formaba parte del equipo que te entregan el primer día de trabajo. Aquí está la tarjeta de la puerta, aquí las normas de la empresa y aquí este saco negro pestilente. Ah, y un bolígrafo de merchandaising que dice recursos humanos que propicia el buen ambiente de trabajo y todo lo demás. ¡Bienvenido al infierno!_

_What?! El maldito infierno en la tierra._

Pues... sí pero... saco negro. Le toma de la cintura y lo levanta sobre el hombro.

—_Oh, come on!_

—Shhhh!

—¡Dos veces en una semana es inaudito! —protesta vigorosamente sin pelear.

Lo deja caer dentro del coche. Espera, espera, espera... Porque estos huesos...y ese "shhhh"

—No te quites el saco, _angel_... Colabora —susurra una voz masculina otra vez, intentando empujarle dentro.

—Ohh... Ugh. Me llevan! Aaaaaah! Qué horror! —grita un poco, pero sigue sin patalear ni nada.

Crowley le mira de reojo parando un instante porque... uno pensaría que se le daría mejor lo del espectáculo pero... ugh. Vale, da igual. No hay tiempo para estar protestando. Cierra la puerta y pone en marcha el coche.

—Ay de mi!

Pone los ojos en blanco pero conduce sin saber del todo a donde ir.

—E-Esto es inesperado...

—Hay dos ángeles en tu librería. Los que estaban ahí cuando iban a quemarte, los he reconocido y casi me exorcizan. ¿Alguna idea de a dónde ir?

—E-En... oh, ¡venga ya! ¿¡Qué hacen ahí?! —protesta—. Vamos a...

—No entres en pánico, pero por lo que llegué a ver, desordenar tus libros.

—¿¡Pero qué buscan!? ¿¡Qué quieren?! ¡No puede uno pasar últimamente veinticuatro horas en tranquilidad!

—Ah, no, sí, claro. Eso fue lo primero que pasó, nada más entré me saludaron con una taza de té y me ofrecieron amablemente contarme sus planes pero yo no tuve más remedio que declinar con un, _"venga, chicos, no vamos a fingir ahora que somos civilizados."_... Ya sabes... por el drama y la _líbrica_.

—Mis libros... —lloriquea—. ¿Que querrán? En verdad que un ángel no puede sobrevivir si todo mundo está intentando matarle de un susto todos los días.

—A lo mejor los podemos sacar de ahí milagrosamente pero va a ser un poco raro.

Aziraphale se cubre el saco con las manos y Crowley le mira de reojo sin dejar de conducir.

—Tal vez no todos pero... algunos

—Pero... en serio, ¿buscaban algo?

—No tengo ni idea... ah. Y la han consagrado. Ahora tu _bloody_ librería es terreno sacro.

—¿¡Queeeeé?! —se levanta un poco el saco de la cabeza para mirarle—. ¡No! Eso no se quita.

—Bueno, si la destruimos...

Aziraphale lloriquea.

—A lo mejor la podemos maldecir también y entonces no poder entrar ninguno de los dos —bromea.

—Genial —protesta sarcásticamente.

—¡No es que estés tú proponiendo ideas tampoco!

—¡No estoy diciendo que esto sea tu culpa!

Se pasa una mano por el pelo porque necesitan relajarse y pensar cinco putos minutos

—¡Uno diría que el cielo no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer! Y el infierno tampoco.

—Yo creía que se aburrirían en un par de días y en vez de eso esto parece la novela de las cinco.

—Necesito... ¿puedes detenerte un poco en algún lado?

Crowley le mira de reojo y la verdad... decide que van a su casa. No es del todo mala idea.

—Aziraphale ni se entera de a dónde van, con la bolsa aún en la cabeza.

—Sí, espera... —le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco porque le hace gracia que no se haya quitado la bolsa y aun así vaya asido a la asita de encima de la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello

¡Pues es que no podrías conducir más horriblemente!

—No podemos vivir así para siempre.

¡Ni siquiera está viendo como conduce!

¡Pero te conoce!

—Uy, no temas, no tardaremos en ir a estar aun peor.

—¿Peor?

—Lord Belcebú ha decidido que como Gabriel te pone un compañero, pues vamos a quien la tiene más grande.

—¿¡Gabriel me qué?! ¿¡Quién dice que me lo van a poner?!

—Pues como... todo el mundo.

—¡No! ¡Dijo que era una opción!

—Pues ahora se lo ha dicho hasta al infierno —aparca.

—¡No puedo ahora además tener un compañero!

—A lo mejor estaban ahí por eso —apaga el motor y se baja del coche dándole la vuelta para ir a sacarlo del otro lado como costal de patatas otra vez.

—No quiero tener un compañero. Tú eres mi compañero.

—Yo no trabajo contigo —se lo echa al hombro.

—Tu trabajas conmigo, llevas años con... Agh! —se acomoda.

—Sí, bueno, pero lo del pacto no lo sabe nadie —Crowley lo sostiene lo mejor que puede, entrando al vestíbulo del edificio y se encuentra ahí a un señor mayor, vecino suyo—. Ehm... Buenas tardes.

—Quizás no lo sabe nadie, _dear_, pero no necesito otro compañero si te tengo a ti —Crowley le da una palmada al culo a Aziraphale para que se calle—. Au...!

—Buenas tardes, joven... —saluda el hombre obviamente viendo a Aziraphale ahí, el saco negro y pestilente no ayuda. Los quejidos tampoco, pero Crowley insiste en actuar como si no estuviera.

—Ha quedado una buena tarde...

—Ehm... sí, ya casi no llueve —se nota como el hombre está CONTENIÉNDOSE de preguntar "¿por qué lleva usted a un hombre claramente secuestrado colgado del hombro? No parece usted de esos, si siempre nos saluda y una vez vino a sintonizarnos la tele. Mi esposa le hizo pastel de cerezas, lo recuerdo."

—Sí... ¿cómo está su esposa? —pregunta Crowley entrando al ascensor, mientras suena música de fondo para hacer esta escena un poco más absurda aun. Aziraphale mueve un poquito los pies abriendo y cerrando las puntas al compás de la música.

—Bien, bien, claro... uhm... ¿necesita usted... ayuda con eso? —pregunta el vecino.

—¿Eh? No, no... es hum... una... eh... un juego sexual. No se preocupe.

—_What?!_ —chilla Aziraphale

—Lo siento, le corta el rollo que lo diga en voz alta, por favor, ignórele —se disculpa Crowley.

—Ah... Ah. C-Claro —responde el hombre mirando cuantos pisos de incomodidad quedan por subir.

—No es propiamente... —alega Aziraphale. Crowley deja al hombre en estado inconsciente chasqueando los dedos.

—No, claro, _"No se preocupe, es un _bloody_ secuestro y voy a pedir un rescate. Sí, porque no me ayuda y nos lo repartimos, por favor, cárguele un pie"_ —protesta sarcásticamente hacia Aziraphale

—Crowley! —Aziraphale protesta un poco

—¡Pues es que no sé qué querías que dijera!

—Que era... ugh. Vale, ¡no había muchas opciones! Estamos en...

—_Shut up._ Ya casi llegamos, solo espera un poco —chasquea los dedos y el ascensor se para en su piso. El hombre también vuelve en si mientras Crowley sale, aun cargando a Aziraphale.

—Vale. Vale.

Crowley le deja en mitad de la sala, que sigue toda igual de desastrosa como la dejó cuando se fue. Lo recoge todo a chasquidos de dedo y baja también todas las persianas.

—Vale. Ya puedes quitarte el saco. Contén tu Síndrome de Estocolmo.

—Tienes que lavar este saco, huele peor que el de Hastur

—Eso es porque Hastur lo ventila más a menudo.

—Igualmente tienes que lavarlo. Si quieres me lo llevo y te lo lavo yo.

Crowley pone los ojos en blanco, chasquea los dedos y ya está limpio. Hasta huele a madera quemada y hierba recién cortada. Aziraphale sonríe.

—Ya podrías haber hecho eso mientras lo tenía en la cabeza —como tú no podías...

—Lo hubieras dicho...

—Estaba quejándome de otras cosas más serias... —le sonríe un poco.

Crowley le mira... y se humedece un poco los labios porque... justo ahí estaban cuando se pelearon

—G-Gracias... por salvarme.

—Ugh. Para futuras referencias... te escapaste.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? Había... pensé que... bueno.

—Meh... —arruga un poco la nariz y los labios, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Meh...? —se le acerca un poco.

—Fue casualidad, alguien estaba hablando de eso y fui a ver y... —no le mira.

—Por un momento pensé que realmente no vendrías —se le acerca más y le toca el brazo.

—¿Te imaginas lo que te hubiera pasado si llegas a ser cualquier otro ángel? —Se humedece los labios.

—Me... estaba pasando ya. Hastur hizo muchas cosas.

—¿Qué te hizo? No sé si quiero saberlo —se va a la cocina a por alcohol. Aziraphale suspira y le sigue—. No —protesta para sí mismo, dejando la botella—. Hay que hacer algo con tus libros primero.

—No. Hay algo primero importante.

Crowley le mira y Aziraphale se sonroja porque... es que dijo que no era no nada

—¿Qué?

—Crowley... y-yo... —le susurra, cambiando el peso de pie—. Yo no... Tu...

—No vas a decirme que sigues enfadado.

—No sigo enfadado...

—¿Entonces?

Tan complicado que es esto. El ángel se sonroja... y es que Hastur. Y el cielo. Y... se ha ido al infierno. Y le ha salvado. Y...

—Eres un chico otra vez... —mano en el pecho. Ventajas de que sea chico.

—Ehm... tengo más fuerza así.

—¿Tú estás enfadado? —levanta la mano y le toca la mejilla.

—Sí —decide responderle y aprovechar un poco. Aziraphale traga saliva sin esperarse esa respuesta.

—Ohh... —susurra, pensando en la discusión. Quizás él... realmente no hubiera querido ir a rescatarle y ha TENIDO que hacerlo—. L-Lo siento —le quiiiita la mano de la mejilla

—Vale, vale, no estoy enfadado —se rinde apretando los ojos. Aguante menos quince a la presión psicológica.

—No, no... Entiendo que lo estés.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Mientras estaba con Hastur... —le mira a los ojos.

—Voy a necesitar alcohol para oír eso.

—No quiero contártelo... porque sé lo que va a pasar.

—¿Qué va a pasar?

—Mientras estaba ahí... —redirecciona la conversación—. Notaba lo muy...

Crowley le mira porque es que... ¿por qué no acaba las frases? ¡Está pensando! ¡Porque es complejo!

—Lo mucho que me... —vacila —. Eres completamente distinto.

—¿A Hastur? Joder, eso espero.

—A todos. No pensé nunca que nadie del cielo pensara rescatarme... estaba esperándote a ti.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no aguantarías en el infierno ni... —se detiene de acabar esa frase.

—Bueno, no me he muerto tampoco y no ha sido por falta de intentos de Hastur.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Has podido curarte? —aprieta los ojos.

—Aún me duelen las piernas —explica aunque asiente.

—De verdad necesito dormir por cómo una semana.

—Vamos a la cama.

—¿Y la librería y los ángeles de ahí? Deben estarte esperando.

—No... —suspira—. No puedo hoy con ello —confiesa sintiéndose repentinamente exhausto.

—Vale... ve a la cama. Voy a hacer chocolate y ahora vengo.

Aziraphale le sonríe un poquito, poniéndose de puntas y dándole un beso en la mejilla, el demonio se sonroja un poco. Y es que esto es en lo único en lo que pensaba estando con Hastur. En... Crowley, y no volver a verle y estar con el así...

—No te tardes... ¿usas pijama?

—Sí.

—Vale... me pondré un pijama entonces. No sé si consiga dormir, pero prometo estar en silencio —sonríe un poco más con la imagen mental.

—Puedo no usarlo si lo prefieres —sonríe un poco.

—Si tú no usas, yo tampoco.

—Tú decides —se encoge de hombros

—Tú eres el que sabe dormir —le sonríe y la verdad no se si sepa que estamos hablando de desnudez—. Yo quiero que estemos cómodos y descansar.

—Entonces mejor ponte un pijama. Sí.

Va a ponerse un pijama anticuadísimo con gorrito que te va a parecer terriblemente ridículo. Al menos así Crowley se reirá de algo para variar, porque vaya día.

Crowley se queda en la cocina preparando chocolate caliente que ya veremos que tan bueno está porque él pues... no tiene... no tiene esas cosas en la cocina, así que seguramente lo ha invocado de algún lado.

Aziraphale... piensa en si librería con cierta tristeza o bueno... Piensa en su librería en el drama total.

Vale vale... confesaremos. Crowley manda todos los libros que puede recordar que hay en la librería (que no son muchos, pero tampoco son pocos) a casa de Anathema a base de chasquidos de dedos, porque ahí quería mandarlos Aziraphale... mientras espera que se haga el chocolate. La verdad, está seguro que le va a gritar en plan _"tendrías que haberla avisadooooo como se te ocurreeeee"_

Pero no hay tiempo de avisar a nadie y la verdad, eso le va a hacer dormir más tranquilo. Aunque no envía las biblias porque se le resisten... aunque no cree que los ángeles sean capaces de hacer nada a las BIBLIAS pero al menos los libros de profecías sí van ahí antes que los queme la _bloody_ inquisición celeste.

Aziraphale solo suspira, con la desagradable y horrenda certeza de haber perdido todo contra el infierno, vale... Hastur le quito la dignidad, la santidad y un poco más... pero ¡el cielo era peor! ¡Sus libros!

Luego Crowley saca el teléfono y busca _"books"_ en google y manda una copia de todo lo que encuentra a casa de Anathema también, por si acaso. Anathema que por cierto estaba a su rollo y se está puto cagando en todo esto sin entender qué pasa

No nos extraña. Lo siento, querida, te compensaremos. O eso asegura Aziraphale, lo que quiera que eso quiera decir.

Da un poco de miedo, la verdad.

Bueno, ehm... sí, no nos extraña Aziraphale está intentando resistirse a mover sus botellas de vino especiales.

Eso sí que Crowley no lo va a mover y puede que se arrepienta aún más que Aziraphale de no haberlo pensado.

Odia al cielo. Lo ODIA

Bueno, al final Crowley va al cuarto con un chocolate en cada mano a encontrarse con Aziraphale sentado en la cama con un camisón y un gorrito. Le mira y es que... pffff

Debe traer hasta pantuflas a juego, eso sí, todo en su línea de color blanco con rayitas azul cielo.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso que llevas? ¿De unos dibujos de Tom y Jerry?

—Ehhh... no.

—Nadie lo diría —se acerca a tenderle su taza. Le sonríe y extiende las manos hacia él.

—¿No es así tu pijama?

—No —le da su taza.

—Debe ser negro, de satín —le acaricia las manos al tomarla—. Mmmm!

—Es de seda —replica y chasquea los dedos poniéndoselo. También se pone el pelo corto porque para dormir es más cómodo.

—Justamente... satín de seda —le mira de arriba a abajo y le da un traguito a su chocolate.

Se sube a la cama cruzándose de piernas y se acaba su chocolate, que tiene más ron que chocolate de un trago. Deja la taza en la mesita y se estira abriendo brazos y piernas.

¿El de Aziraphale tiene ron?

Sí, claro. ¿A caso se puede hacer chocolate sin ron?

Aziraphale sonríe al notarlo dándole un par de tragos más largos. Crowley era un desastre con la comida... pero las bebidas se le daban bien. Le mira otra vez estirarse, relamiéndose los bigotes.

—Estaba pensando en _Alpha Centauri._

—Llegas tarde para eso —protesta después de un graaaan suspiro. Ojos cerrados.

Aziraphale suspira también, pensando que aun cuando le haya dicho que no... Aún parece molesto.

—Es que todo está yendo a peor... —susurra levantándose y poniendo su taza en la mesita de noche de lo que ahora parece ser su lado—. En fin. Ya... ya. Me callo.

—Es que eso tenía sentido si se acababa el mundo. O sea, guerra por aquí y por allá por meses, bombas explotando, humanos huyendo, todo el mundo muerto, gritos, fuego, destrucción, papeleo y hasta al cabo de unos años no habría alguien lo bastante eficiente para notar en los registros _"oye, que pasó con ese tipo... ¿lo recordáis? La serpiente del Eden. No tengo confirmada su muerte_" y probablemente alguien respondería _"ese cobarde idiota, trae aquí, nunca le vi morir pero era tan inútil que ya te firmo yo como que lo hizo. Estoy seguro"_

—Bien dices que igual si nos hubiéramos ido no habría acabado el mundo... así que pareciera que el plan inefable es de una u otra forma estar como estamos —se acuesta a su lado, todo modosito y recto.

—O sea, es que ahora mismo estamos un poco como... bajo el foco. Esto no es contra la tierra, esto es personal —Crowley se gira un poco hacia él, apoyando un codo en el colchón y la cabeza en la mano. Aziraphale suspira

—Vamos a perder...

—Nunca pensé que había posibilidad de ganar, pero sí creía que si aguantábamos un poco, algo más... podría captar la atención.

Aziraphale le busca la mano con la suya y se la toma. Cuando lo hace Crowley tira de él para que se acerque y abrazarle un poco. A lo que el ángel se le acurruca rápidamente.

—Es muy cansado tener miedo todo el tiempo.

—Sí...

—¿Quiénes dices que estaban en la librería? Vamos a necesitar un plan para hacer esto otra vez —le acaricia el pecho.

—Esos dos... el tipo bajo y calvo y la negra de las marcas doradas

—Sandalphon y Uriel... no se cual es peor. Ugh... mi librería —lloriquea—. Quizás sea momento de cambiar de negocio.

—A lo mejor podría pasar un mensaje ahí abajo con el chivatazo de que están en tu librería y que les den un susto como Hastur contigo.

—¡Que se entretengan entre ellos! —medio se incorpora levantando las cejas—. Crowley, ¡esa es una buena idea!

—¿Crees que funcione? —parpadea un poco.

—¿Conoces a algún demonio que se niegue a ahuyentar a un grupo de ángeles cuando están aquí?

—Pues... no, pero... no sé cómo quede la librería después, la verdad.

—Prefiero esto... a la librería —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo viví sin librería además? —la racionalización de las tragedias cortesía de Aziraphale.

—Pero es que entonces todos sabrán que... o sea, lo marcaran como un cuartel angelical.

—¿Y si les matamos a todos? —lloriquea otra vez.

—A lo mejor podríamos ir con el niño anticristo otra vez y pedirle que al final sí ponga en marcha el apocalipsis.

—Seguramente sería lo más... benditamente conveniente. ¿Y sabes? El Apocalipsis tendría un ritmo más pausado del que está teniendo nuestra vida.

Vuelve a echarse para atrás y a cerrar los ojos. Aziraphale le mira unos segundos... y chasquea los dedos.

Crowley abre un ojo para mirarle, el ángel se le acuesta con la cabeza en el pecho como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada muy malo. Solo... no te enfades mañana.

—¿Por?

—Nada muy grave —levanta la cara. Le da un besito en los labios.

El demonio parpadea olvidándose un poco. Aziraphale sonríe y le da un besito en la mejilla. Y otro en el pómulo, debajo del ojo.

—¿Estás intentando distraerme? —sonríe un poco.

—Desde luego que no —besito en el temple, besito en la nariz.

—Pues está funcionado —le abraza de la cintura

—Ah ¿sí? Debí saber esto antes —se sonroja un poco, pero le da otro besito en la mejilla, acariciándole un poco la cara.

—Mmmm... —sonríe.

—Sonríes —sonríe también—. Llevas horas siendo tan serio.

—Estoy cansado... —se sonroja un poco.

—Lo sé... —beso, beso, beso—. Voy a parar.

—No te enfades si me duermo —le aprieta más y se gira un poco hacia él.

—Tú no te enfades si no paro... —besito. Besito. Besito.

—¿Vas a aprovecharte de mi mientras duermo?

—Hacerte toda clase de cosas... que te harían sonrojarte estando despierto —se sonroja el solo con la idea.

—Mmmm... —vuelve a sonreír.

—Como... hacer trucos de magia contigo —bromea, dándole un besito en el cuello.

—Voy a darme prisa en dormirme entonces.

—¿Consientes que haga contigo lo que quiera mientras duermes?

—Sí, sí. Claro que consiento siempre que sea en silencio —se mueve otra vez

—Sí, sí... ehm... claro que será en silencio —es lo único que sí que creo que no va a pasar. Crowley asiente acurrucándose un poco ahora él.

—No estoy seguro de saber dormir... —dijo silencio, igual le da un beso en el pelo, cerrando los ojos.

—Mmm... —susurra.

—Cerrar los ojos y relajarme... —beso, beso... otro en los labios.

Ugh! En los labios se lo devuelve.

Sonríe, porque esto le gusta mucho.

No le va a dejar dormir.

Si le va a dejar dormiiiiir. Solo un besitoooo.

No debió secuestrarle.

Jooo... Solo un poquitooooo. Es más, susto que te puedes dar si se acaba por dormir el antes

¡Que se va a dormir si le está besando!

Ejem. ¡Lo dice como si a él no le gustaran los besos!

Sí que le gustan, maldita sea.

Pues tanto se quejan... ¡Casi parece tortura!

Porque no le deja dormir.

¡La noche es larga!

Y el día ha sido infinito...

Pero son besos... los besos no son cansados, menos aún con mimitos y cariñitos. Son suaves y relajantes.

Vaaaale vale...

Si le va a dejar dormir como... en una hora.

¿Una hora así?

¿Es mucho? Vale... vale. Media hora. No puedo creer que luego digan que Aziraphale es el quejiche.

No, es que en una hora lo que va a pasar el otra cosa, a ver si te crees que es de piedra.

Ohhh... Oh. Ehm... Bueno, es un efecto secundario no molesto. ¿O si?

No... o sea, nadie ha dicho que sea... molesto. o no. Solo que va pasar.

Aziraphale nunca sabe bien que hacer con ello desde luego que este problema no será solo de Crowley. Aziraphale también va a tener un problema entre... manos, aunque claro, Crowley y sus manos mágicas pueden resolverlo en un segundo.

Aziraphale debería mejorar sus habilidades. Si tuviera un MINIMO de tiempo libre podría leer un libro al respecto.

Podría leer un libro mientras Crowley duerme. ¿Veis? Si es que nos quejamos de vicio.

Claro, claro... aunque tendría que ir a comprarlo. ¿O Crowley tiene un libro de cómo seducir a otro hombre y lograr que llegue al clímax de manera placentera y eficiente?

Sí se lo pides, te lo pondrá en la Tablet, seguro alguien ha escrito algo en algún sitio.

En realidad no sé si quieras que lea un libro en esa línea ya le veo... en plan _"Se supone que tengo que moverte el... prepucio, un poco hacia atrás y colocar dos dedos en la base del pene..."_

¿Qué _bloody_ libro está leyendo?

¡Pues el que Crowley le puso en la Tablet!

De todos modos, con la cantidad de libros que tiene NADIE LE CREE que no haya leído nunca, aunque fuera por error, un par bastante gráficos.

Es un buen punto. De hecho quizás... podría repentinamente, sin leer ningún libro aparentemente, ponerse muy en ese mismo plan de... recuéstate qué hay algo que quiero probar.

Exacto. Venga, es que... todos sabemos que luego los libros parecen muy inocentes y a medio libro pasan cosas... No siempre los autores usan metáforas.

Pero me hace gracia que Crowley piense que es todo siempre muy inocente y de repente... Aziraphale haciendo toda una manipulación súper específica y funcional, además CERO avergonzado.

En algún punto indeterminado del beso... es que Aziraphale se separa, mirando a Crowley a los ojos, que le sonríe con los labios medio dormidos, estirando los músculos.

—¿Estás... excitado? —pregunta poniéndole una mano directamente en la zona que puede indicarle si lo está o no.

—No sé para qué preguntas si vas a hacer eso —le corta el estiramiento a la mitad, la verdad. La respuesta igual es sí.

—Quiero probar una cosa...

—Oh —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿El qué?

—Ahora verás... —le baja el pijama

—O-Oh... —se sonroja un poco pero le deja hacer

—En teoría... tienes que decirme qué te gusta más... —toma el asunto con las manos

—Ehm... ¿Q-Qué?

El ángel le mira a la cara de reojo y la verdad es que él está un poquito en pánico.

—En los cincuentas... los humanos tuvieron mucha curiosidad sobre este tema —movimiento laaaaaaaaego. No has leído el estudio de _Masters & Jonhson, bad excuse for an angel!_

—¿Eeeeeeeeeeh...n los cincuenta? S-Súper rápidos ellos también... p-peero es como tú é-e-época favorita del mundo mundiaaaal —tu sigue fingiendo que no te pasa nada mientras mueve un poco más la mano.

—Pues si que me gustó... y alguien me regaló un libro entonces. ¿Te gusta? Se supone que tengo que retraer esta parte...

—¿Quieeeen te...? —se incorpora con instinto de protegerse un poco

—Eh, eh!

—¡Pues es que!

—¿Qué? No te pasa nada... no te gusta? —le sigue mirando, tan tranquilo

—No es que no... es que...

—Relájate.

—Oh, oh, _thank you_. Si llego a saber antes que así de fácil se cura la ansiedad...

—¿Qué te preocupa? —pregunta y no crean que le ha soltado, de hecho, le acaricia un poco el pecho con la otra mano.

—Esto así es un poco... clínico —traga saliva.

—¿No te gusta? ¿Prefieres más romántico?

—No es eso —se tapa la cara con las manos. Sí es eso. Aziraphale sonríe un poquito con eso y se le echa encima.

—Eres... sumamente dulce.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? —protesta.

—A que lo eres, _my love_ —besito en la mano que le tapa la cara—. Pero quiero que te guste y tú lo hiciste el otro día varías veces.

Y por eso no debes darle ideas cuando está medio en pánico. Ahí va su mano.

¡No! ¡Que va a desconcentrarse en hacerlo contigo!

—No, no... No —le detiene de la muñeca—. Quizás...

—_What?_ No es tan fácil, ¿verdad?

—La vez pasada tú fuiste del todo... clínico —protesta sonriendo igual.

—No es verdad, ni siquiera te dejé pensar.

—Quizás requieras pensar menos entonces... —mueve la mano otra vez a la zona en cuestión.

—¡Esa no es la conclusión a la que tenías que llegar!

Estira el cuello para besarle.

Gracias.

Besos, ¡necesitaba besos! Pues besos serán... con todo y mano haciendo más torpemente lo que iba a hacer igual.

Mucho, mucho mejor, apúntate eso.

Pues tanto se queja de los besos... Y de una relación física que no le gusta...

¡Nunca dijo que no le gustara!

Claro que sí, dijo que era terrible que hubieran pasado de ser conocidos a tener una relación solo de dos y además física.

No, preguntó que desde cuando ese cambio así de brusco.

¡Que va! ¡Pues parece quejarse! Como sea, a la hora de la realidad no parece no disfrutar los besos.

Nunca dijo que no los disfrutara.

Y nos alegan ¡Pero dijo cosas horribles mientras peleaban!

Y luego lo saco del infierno en volandas.

Desde luego y está aquí besándole. En resumen, no parece nadie estar poco contento con esto. Solo un poco nerviosito/histérico a momentos.

Exacto, él es el que se fue gritando y luego no... NADA.

Aziraphale le besa con ganas... y en algún punto, indefinido... TODA la ropa de Crowley y la suya desaparece, sin que se dé cuenta Aziraphale de que lo ha hecho él. Crowley está bastante distraído con los besos y su mano a la vez

Aziraphale no tiene idea de que está haciendo pero está haciendo cosas medio erráticas con la mano. Y frotándose a sí mismo contra Crowley como si no hubiera mañana. Esto es un poco absurdo. De hecho Aziraphale se separa sin aire y súper excitado

Pues imagina el otro que ni sé sí no ha acabado ya porque esa mano

—_My GOD, Crowley..._ —Se gira, porque le quiere ahora encima de él.

Esto claramente no es una competición, pero te llevas bastantes puntos por ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. Se deja, desde luego, siguiéndole el movimiento y sonriéndole

—Mmmmm —le abraza con las piernas o sea, no quieren ponerse de manera más precisa para ESO.

Crowley le besa otra vez sin saber del todo que hacer. Ahí tienes al experto en Sodoma y Gomorra.

Aziraphale le aprieta contra él y le busca las manos, queriendo entrelazar los dedos con él.

Vale, además no le dejas usar las manos... estás ayudando... Espero que esto no te duela.

¿¡Doler?! ¡No está pensando en eso! ¿Doler por qué? No va a dolerle nada, solo estamos en los besos. ¿No?

No en esa postura, querido.

No... Está pensando en NADA y e vas a meter EL susto en cuatro... tres... dos...

Pega un grito que bueno... O sea al menos prepárale la zona si vas a hacer eso. Más aún si es la primera vez que... A menos que Hastur... No, no... no creo.

Vale vale, Crowley utiliza TODO el poder del universo para echar se atras con ese grito y Aziraphale para más frustración generalizada, protesta.

—Perdón perdón perdón perdón —aprieta los ojos y se aparta más.

Pues ahí está Aziraphale algo planchado contra la cama, levantando las cejas, medio asustado porque NADA de esto implicaba dolor. Puede que hasta las alas haya sacado sin querer. Crowley ha terminado, la verdad, casi por todos lados. Del susto y la tensión.

—¿E-Estas bien? Lo siento...

—H-Has... m-me ha... me ha dolido!

—Lo siento... lo siento —le abraza. El ángel le abraza el también porque mira que mono es y que preocupado está.

—N-No pasa nada... no lo... me has... ¿me has puesto eso ahí?

—¡He parado enseguida! —se defiende y no veas lo que le está costando todo esto de admitirse torpe. Aziraphale le acaricia la cabeza un poco porque si le ha dolido y sí que... ha sido inesperado. Pero es él y nada que haga él está realmente TAN mal.

—H-Ha sido solo un momento... —asiente aún con la respiración entrecortada—. ¿Q-Quieres... intentar otra vez?

Niega.

—Ohh... ¿por? —perdonen, pero con trabajo se ha enterado de que tiene aún cabeza. La neurona además tiene poca sangre alrededor.

—Ya... ya —susurra.

—Ohh... _Really?_ —pregunta y sonríe un poco—. ¿Por mí?

Asiente medio escondido. El ángel sonríe un poco más porque le gusta gustarle y... hacer que tenga placer.

—_Temptation accomplished_ —susurra

—_Shut up_ —protesta aun súper avergonzado, Un más escondido. Aziraphale se ríe, apretándole contra sí y dejando que se esconda, desde luego.

—_I love you..._ —le susurra porque... no hay razón para no ser más dulce aún de lo que ya es.

Se te va a convertir en serpiente otra vez y va a ser tu culpa.

¡No!

—Quizás podría yo... Hacerlo.

Crowley se humedece los labios deteniendo su transformación porque le iba a decir antes de hacerse chica para esto.

—No... no. Perdona. Olvídalo. N-No sé... es una tontería.

—Espera... —pide y se vuelve chica. Aziraphale parpadea un poco—. Así es más fácil.

—¿Lo... es? Bueno... S-Supongo que... e-entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Eres tu igualmente —le sonríe mirándole a los ojos—. Igualmente... N-No sé hacer esto.

—No puede ser tan difícil —se mueve para acomodarse.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque... todos lo hacen? N-No es algo propio de un ángel —igualmente, se humedece los labios, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—Porque Dios hizo esto compatible. Tendría que ser instintivo...—y ahí va a... sentarse sobre... lo que tiene que sentarse. Y hasta ella nota que está yendo demasiado rápido ¡Por una vez!

—A-Ah... —vale, una mitad de neurona sedienta de sangre es... incapaz de decir NADA. Le pone las manos en los muslos. Espero que estén conscientes de que esto va a durar tres segundos.

Bueno, ella sí se aguanta un poco lo que le duele.

Aziraphale Va a morirse en cuanto vea que hay sangre ahí. Morirse. Pero por ahora solo le mira todo lo intensamente que alguien puede mirarle moviéndose como Dios le da a entender, de verdad.

—C-C-Crowley... —Mira! Si pudo decir una palabra.

Crowley que sigue peleando para conseguir una postura cómoda y que así se le olvide a todo el mundo el ridículo que ha hecho hace un rato.

No ha hecho ningún ridículo o al menos ninguno que le preocupe a Aziraphale

Eso dices tú. A él/lla/elle/yo qué sé ya/_whatever_ sí le preocupa.

Aziraphale aún no sabe qué hay algo que ha ido ligeramente mal. No tiene idea.

Bien, que siga así.

Todo esto está siendo sumamente hermoso, y cercano y suave...

Y acaba de corrérsele dentro, ¿verdad?

Absolutamente. Así además le ha venido del todo de golpe.

Pues ala, ya puedes decir que has consumado tu matrimonio. Venga, ve y cuéntale al cielo porque no puedes matarla. Si le das quince segundos puede pensar en ello.

Sí, sí, si lo que digo es que como ella está concentrada en esto, puede que no se entere que ya y esté aun peleando para... meterlo dentro o... yo qué sé. ¿De veras tenemos que ser tan explícitos, Crowley?

Pero si más metido ya no lo puedes tener. O sea... no le vas a poner la mano ahí otra vez y hacerle un pase mágico ¿Verdad? A ver si otra vez...

Pues... ahora mismo no se le había ocurrido, pero si se lo pide... De hecho igual y hasta no necesita la mano.

En serio Aziraphale no es capaz de pedir nada

Entonces no, no lo hará.

Más que... puede que pida que siga, o que pare, y que le diga que le quiere y que le gusta pero claro que si la ve interesada en... poner a en b aún...

—¿E-Estas... e-estás bien?

—S-Sí, sí... solo... perdona, no acabo de... encontrar la postura —si no la encuentras ni cuando solo te sientas...

—T-Te... duele o...

—N-No, no. Nada que no pueda soportar...

—¿S-Soportar? Debería gustarte... —le pone ojitos de cachorro preocupado.

—Espera... ¿ya estás?

—Creo que... sí. Tú... —le pone la mano por ahí y es que sigue resoplando como si hubiera corrido el maratón—. No quiero que no te guste.

—Oh... —parpadea porque no lo había notado. Pone la mano para dar el impulso eléctrico necesario otra vez... Porque hemos dicho que no lo haría pero... resulta que era mentira.

—Ahhhh! C-Crow... ahhh! —ahí le tienes, arqueando la espalda. Es que le tienes 100% para ti cuando haces eso.

Y espera que es tan idiota que no nota que... ella está ahí también así que... fiesta para todos. Grita también echándosele adelante y que no se golpeen la cabeza por tontos.

Maravilloso, casi no son idiotas los dos, no se crean que no lo notamos. Por lo menos esta vez ya para... y cuando está recuperándose un poco decide que mejor se separa.

¿Ves? Es que todo esto... ¡a eso se refiere cuando dice que todo va muy rápido!

¡Pues! ¡JODER!

Igualmente Aziraphale le besa. No creas que va a dejar que te separes tan fácil.

Vale... vale. Sí. Mejor déjate de experimentos y vuelve al terreno conocido

Puedes hacer experimentos otro día, hoy van MUCHOS experimentos ya. Igualmente esto... es que Aziraphale piensa que no pueden estar MÁS CERCA.

Por eso, por eso. De todos modos... le besa de vuelta.

Aziraphale le abraza del todo, cerrando los ojos y acariciándole un poco la espalda. Sinceramente entiende que los humanos hagan esto.

Y ahora sí, cae dormida como piedra.

Aziraphale sonríe un poquito cuando nota que se mueve en el beso cada vez menos, separándose un poco y mirándole, acariciándole la espalda. Aún tiene el corazón más acelerado que de costumbre y poco a poco regulariza su respiración. Y es que además... está acostada sobre él y eso le hace sonreír más. Se mueve un poquito con mucho cuidado y... tiene que chasquear los dedos lo más silencioso posible para cubrirles con las mantas.

Cuando él se mueve, ella también, sin despegársele porque está calentito y porque sieeeempre tan necesitado todo el mundo de afecto y contacto físico.

El ángel sonríe, irradiando amor puro hacia Crowley a varios metros a la redonda como si una bomba atómica hubiera explotado. Cierra los ojos, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en el demonio

Solo y únicamente por culpa de esto es que Crowley susurra "Aziraphale" en sueños, porque no puede no influenciarle.

No, bueno. Es que siente como le salta un poquito el corazón, sonriendo más y acariciándole muy suavecito la espalda. Podría quedarse aquí así seis mil años más. Suspira profundamente dejándose relajar del todo, sonriendo y tocando un poquito aún la espalda de Crowley, sin pensar en nada más que en ellos dos. Sin sentir una sola gota de algo distinto a amor.

¿Quieres sacarle un poco los miedo al demonio? (Como si no supiéramos todos cuales son)

—No es solo por la misión —susurra en sueños.

—¿Mmm? ¿No lo es?

Niega y suspira. Ojos cerrados. Sinceramente, Aziraphale no piensa ni por un instante que nada de esto tenga que ver con alguna misión. Sonríe.

—¿Me quieres?

—Ysssssss —el seseo que no puede evitar y es que el ángel sonríe del todo.

—Yo también te quiero a ti —besito suave en la frente—. Y nunca voy a dejar de quererte.

Vale, ala, ya está. Gracias, eso es todo.

¿Qué teme? ¿Que Aziraphale crea que esto solo es por la misión?

Ni siquiera está pensando en qué hay una misión, está solo siendo estúpidamente feliz y por una vez, está permitiéndoselo sin ninguna restricción.

Ya pero... ella lo ha dicho tantas veces así como Gabriel y los demonios, que es asqueroso y todo eso que le remueve la consciencia y no quiere que tenga ninguna duda.

Ya... Ya. De hecho es verdad que en otros momentos le da cierta inseguridad pero no parece Crowley considerar esto asqueroso. Ya... tendrá sus momentos de cierta culpabilidad más tarde porque por ahora solo está huyendo de la realidad. O sea... considerando que ha venido aquí a esconderse en vez de ir con el cielo en general.

Ah... bueno, le ha secuestrado.

Claaaaro. Vamos, ese es un bonito pretexto, pero la realidad es que está huyendo y él lo sabe.


	31. Chapter 31

Dos días más tarde... es que en algún punto le besa otra vez en los labios pero ha hecho un SOBREESFUERZO por no hablarle y solo existir silenciosamente a su alrededor por dos días. Por lo pronto le besa y le acaricia el pelo porque es que... vamos, vale que esté cansado, pero ya van dos días y no puede más con el asunto de no hablar.

Igualmente, alguien debería dejar de ver películas Disney/leer cuentos de princesas.

¿Por? ¿El beso para despertar a alguien? Como si no le gustara la idea a Crowley.

Por eso las películas.

Aunque en los libros también pasa como bien apuntas. Así que... ahí le tiene, acostado al lado suyo, dándole un beso en los labios.

Lo siguiente que va a aprender Crowley es a hacer esto dormida

_—Good morning, my dear..._

¡No!

Oh, sí.

Meh, es un pésimo aprendizaje.

Por ahora, va a despertar al menos un poquito. A regañadientes

_—Hello, my love._

—Bufff —el MAL despertar.

—No me odies por despertarte... —le acaricia un poco el pelo.

—Ugh... no me hables.

—Pero es que ya tienes que despertarte... ¡has dormido mucho!

Crowley aprieta los ojos con fuerza, ceño fruncido porque todo el mundo le cae mal al despertarse. Aziraphale le acaricia el punto entre las cejas y le da un besito en la frente.

_—Hissssss_

—No me sisees tan feo —pide suavecito, acariciándole los brazos y la espalda.

Murmura de mal humor alguna respuesta a eso a base de insultos que no quieres oir. Ojos cerrados.

Aprieta los labios y le da otro besito en los labios.

Vale, se lo devuelve pero aun hay algo que te puedes meter donde el sol no brilla.

—Mmmm... No me odies.

—Pues no me despiertes.

—Llevo dos días intentando no despertarte, _my dear._ Bastante exitosamente.

—Ñañañaña —se da la vuelta y se abraza a un cojín, dándole la espalda.

Le acaricia la espalda un poquito de todos modos. El demonio se mueve porque le da escalofríos.

—¿Te dejo un ratito? —pregunta abrazándole. Crowley se acomoda mejor pero refunfuña—. ¿De verdad sigues cansado?

—¿Qué harías si así fuera?

—Oh, Mira... ¡habla! —sonríe un poco y le da un besito a media espalda

—_Hissssss_ —vuelve a sisearle y Aziraphale se ríe.

—Si aún sigues cansado... hmm... no lo sé. Estaba pensando...

—Tiembla.

—¿P-Por?

—Estás pensado.

—_Shut up..._ lo hago más que tú —sonríe igual contra su espalda

—Claro, claro —sonríe un poco también.

—Crowley... _are you my husband?_

—_What?_

—Considerando que... lo pediste y... dije que sí y...

—Aja…

—L-Luego consumamos... E-El acto.

—Ah...

—Bueno... solo...

—Sería tu esposa, más bien —sonríe un poquito.

—Bueno... así como estamos ahora, sí. Solo... bueno, nos faltaría la boda, pero...

—Es lo que no se puede

—Sí que se puede. Si quieres. Pero no quieres.

Ojos en blanco, Aziraphale se mueve un poco para mirarle.

—Solo necesitamos estar tú y yo... y... querer.

—Otra vez con eso.

—Solo necesito... una idea a la que asirme —le mira un poco desconsolado

—Pues... ¿qué necesitas? ¿Mi firma en un papel? Ya te dije que no van a aceptarlo.

—No necesito ninguna firma —aprieta los ojos—. Necesito... oírlo. Y decirlo.

—¿Oír qué? ¿"_I do_"?

—Sabes... no necesitas hacer nada que no quieras, pero no hay necesidad alguna de ser cruel.

—No estoy siendo c... —aprieta los ojos.

—Lo he entendido ya —le corta el ángel—. Ehm... en cuanto encuentre un sitio a donde mover las cosas que he traído lo haré. Y...

—¿Qué?

—Traje unas cuantas cosas que no quería que se perdieran para siempre... —se sienta en la cama.

—Oh... ¿el qué?

—Unas botellas. Un par de escritos... no creo que ellos noten esas cosas —le mira de reojo un instante, y se sonroja, levantándose de la cama—. Espero que no te estorben.

—No pensaba que ibas a querer guardarlo aquí —vacila porque el lo mandó todo a casa de Anathema.

—No quería inicialmente, pero... ¡las cosas habían cambiado!

—Oh... repentinamente.

—Quizás... no —Aizraphale le mira otra vez.

—No, no... Está bien.

—No debí preguntarte eso, Crowley —murmura mirándose los pies y humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sueles decir que no a nada... —le mira un segundo.

—¿Ahora vas a protestar por eso?

—Quizás no debí despertarte... —susurra porque todo parece ir mal hoy y no entiende la causa, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —pregunta genuinamente sin entender.

—No lo sé. Estás toda enfadada... y... Por más que habitualmente me haga gracia que estés toda enfadada, no ahora.

—Dame cinco minutos —levanta un dedo después de reflexionar un poco. Aziraphale parpadea.

—Cinco... bueno —asiente yendo a la puerta.

—No, no, quédate aquí si quieres —se levanta ella y él le mira de reojo.

—Vale...

Se levanta y de va a hacerse un café. Uy... Ehm... tu casa está un poquito menos minimalista de lo que debería. De hecho Aziraphale le sigue al ver que sale, nerviosito, porque no, no lo ha traído todo pero sí ha traído unas cuantas cositas desordenadas.

Crowley se para de nuevo en la puerta giratoria parpadeando mira la sala y todo lo que hay ahí. Mira las plantas... y las cosas que también hay ahí. Mira al otro lado y hasta da un saltito porque parece que acaba de aparecer otra pila de cosas ahí.

Aziraphale le mira cambiando el peso de pie. Quiero decir que no lo hemos dicho pero Aziraphale le ha limpiado y puesto pijama en algún punto.

Oh, qué pena, pero vale.

Es que... le preocupo que tuviera frío la segunda noche.

No pasa nada, el movimiento de caderas es el mismo. Lo que pasa es que nos gustaba la estética de ella desnuda yendo de un lado a otro, pero no pasa nada.

Al ángel se le van los ojos igual, la verdad. Es que le has dejado TREMENDAMENTE encandilado. Puede quitarse la ropa pero es que... el frío y de verdad estaba un poco ocioso sin nada que hacer.

—Vaya, cuando estiramos el concepto "un par de cosas" hasta límites insospechados... —comenta Crowley. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Puedo sacarlas todas... ¿tienes algún sitio donde pueda ponerlas?

—Sí.

—Oh... bueno. Dime dónde y las pongo ahí para no estorbar.

—Voy a arrepentirme de esto pero... donde están —se hace los ojos en blanco a si misma.

—¿Dónde están?

—Donde están ahora.

—¿Mis cosas?

Crowley asiente.

—Pues... unas pocas aquí y allá.

—No te estoy preguntando

—O-Oh... —sonríe un poquito—. Gracias.

La demonio traga saliva porque es que las graciaaas y se va a por café. Él le sigue, pero menos encimosamente. O sea, unos pasos atrás. Sonriendito.

Crowley se toma su café y se siente mejor. Gracias. Aun odia a todo el mundo, pero ahora ya no es culpa vuestra... del todo. Aziraphale se sirve una taza y se sienta cerca de ella.

—Entonces... —empieza, apoyándose en el mármol de la cocina, de pie, en un suspiro.

—¿Qué?

Hace un gesto con una mano mientras se lleva la taza a la boca con la otra, para que empiece a hablar, ni sabe de qué en realidad, pero sabe que eso es lo que quiere. El ángel se sonroja un poco.

—Es que parecía que ibas a estar durmiendo un mes... y... ha tocado tu vecina.

—¿Y?

—Nada. Quería algo con... el internet.

—¿Y has subido amablemente a ayudarla?

—No, claro que no. Solo he hablado con ella un poco

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que era... un amigo tuyo y que estabas durmiendo. Y que a ver si venía a cenar un día de estos —sonríe un poquito—. ¡No te enfades!

—¿A ce... nar?

—Sí, con su esposo. Una cena doble

—O sea que lo que querías era cenar tú —se cruza de brazos y sonríe de lado.

—¡P-Pues no hay muchas cosas! —Baja un poquito la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—Igualmente no es que vinieran a cenar ayer mismo

—¿¡Celebraste una cena aquí mientras yo dormía!?

—¡No! ¡Es Justo lo que te digo!

—Mmmm... No sé si te creo, _angel _—sonríe flirteándole un poco, sí, el café funciona.

—Es imposible celebrar una cena aquí con la nula comida que tienes —se sonroja un poquito con esa sonrisa. ¡Y le ha llamado ángel de nuevo! Sonríe un poco con el ceño fruncido

—A lo mejor fuiste a comprarla o pediste que te la trajeran.

—No he ido a ningún sitio, estoy secuestrado.

—Ah, sí... eso —otro trago de café.

—Y no se hacer que traigan comida. Es decir... esto está siendo un secuestro en toda la regla

—Eso sí que me lo creo. Espero que no hayas ido a comerte mis plantas cual conejito.

—Qué va...

Crowley busca su teléfono y le pone la aplicación, pasándoselo. Él querría de verdad no babear solo con verlo... ¡pero es que no ha comido casi nada en dos días!

—Deberías tener algo aquí... —toma el teléfono de su mano

—Elige lo que quieras y luego le das al botón... no voy a tener comida aquí para que me olvide de ella y se pudra.

—Las latas tardan en pudrirse... ¿quieres algo?

—Me comeré lo que pidas de más por estar muy hambriento.

—Solo voy a pedir un desayuno y un poco de pan. Y chocolate. Seguro si que quieres chocolate. ¿Ahora aquí? —le señala la pantalla relamiéndose.

—Sí.

—¡Listo! —Sonríe un poco. Ella le sonríe de vuelta

—Vas a hacerte un experto en esto...

—Por lo visto... aunque es mucho más bonito ir. Por cierto, ¿tienes champagne?

—Mmmmm... —cuando pides alcohol ya es otro asunto. Va a mirar en los armarios en los que normalmente la gente tendría cereales o botes de especias.

—He pedido jugo de naranja... pensé que podríamos desayunar con mimosas.

—Por favor, no se lo cuentes a mis otros secuestrados o van a empezar a exigirme todos el mismo trato... —saca una botella y se la pasa.

—En realidad, considerando... cómo se han desarrollado los eventos. Esto es más un rapto que un secuestro —puntualiza sonrojándose un poco.

Crowley hace los ojos en blanco con cara de... "vale, ¿cuál es la minúscula y pedante diferencia entre esas dos cosas?"

—E-El rapto... exige el fin de menoscabar la integridad sexual del sustraído —vacila un poco. La demonio parpadea, se sonroja un poquito y sonríe.

—Otro crimen a mi lista.

—Ese es... un crimen más grave. A menos que...

—¿Sea consentido? —propone para acabar la frase.

—Igulamente, no es propio de un ángel —la mira.

—La verdad es que en otros tiempos el castigo de esto... —reflexiona.

—¿Cuál castigo?

—Pero me preocupa más tener que competir con ella —se encoge de hombros sin mirarle.

—¿Ella? —parpadea un poco confundido.

—Está clarísimo que eres su FAVORITO si puedes hacer eso sin que te pase nada —le mira directamente a los ojos.

—¿F-Favorito? —vuelve a preguntar sin seguirla.

—Sin ninguna duda —hace un gesto taxativo con la mano, aun con la taza en ella.

—Yo no soy favorito de nadie —pone un poco los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, claro que sí —sonríe.

—No vas a meter a Dios aquí, que dudo mucho a estas alturas que siquiera sepa que existo.

—Ya te he dicho lo que opino de eso... ¿O acaso crees que otro ángel hubiera salido tan impune?

—N-No lo sé. Cualquier otro que sienta lo que...

—Así que ahora tengo que desear ser suficiente para el favorito de Dios a sus ojos... Es como... tenerla de suegra. ¿Sabes lo que implica tener de suegra a una deidad omnipotente e omnisapiente? —protesta un poco haciendo drama.

—Voy a decirte una cosa que deberías pensarte... quizás seas TÚ el favorito de Dios. Es a ti a quien te están exhortando a hacer esto y quizás sea YO quien la tenga de suegra... y mira que no está siendo dulce conmigo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién cayó por hacer un par de preguntas mientras tú estás teniendo...? —se detiene y palidece, dejando la taza en el fregadero.

—¿Qué? —la mira.

Crowley se mira el abdomen de repente. Llevándose las manos sobre él.

—¿Qué? —insiste sin entender ese movimiento.

—La única forma en que esto... no es pecado es... después del matrimonio y con fines reproductores... S-Sí contamos que... tú... y yo... y que yo era... soy... —explica Crowley, pálida, en un tono de voz mucho más asustado.

Lo del pecado es lo que lleva toda la mañana intentando decirte respecto al matrimonio... pero los fines reproductivos le toman por sorpresa.

—No pero... n-no... no. No vas a-a... a-a... a...

—¡No! ¡Claro que no voy a! —chilla y es que entra en pánico volviéndose chico.

—¡No! No puedes... ¡vuelvete! ¡Vuelvete chica! —de hecho chasquea los dedos haciéndolo él mismo.

—Waaah!

—Espera, vale... ¡ESPERA! —hace gestos con las manos acercándose a ella. Crowley se mete las manos al pelo y la verdad, empieza a dar vueltas por la cocina, histérica—. Espera, Crowley... ¡espera! —le persigue un poco—. Es verdaderamente poco probable que tu y yo... que... que eso haya pasado, vale?

—Que va a... ¡NO ME INTENTES CONVENCER CON BLOODY ESTADÍSTICAS!

—Ni siquiera son estadísticas, _my dear..._ ¡Nunca hemos sido capaces ninguno de crear ninguna vida humana! E-Es imposible... —si vacilaras menos.. serías más convincente

Sigue tirándose de los pelos yendo de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Venga, para... ¿qué es lo PEOR que puede pasar?

Crowley le mira con absoluta cara de circunstancias un instante y luego decide seguir gritando un poco dando vueltas. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Nada terrible va a pasar, de verdad... nada terrible va a pasar.

—_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

—Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabes cómo es una mujer. ¡No te has puesto todas las partes! Y-Y a ti te gustan los niños.

—¿¡Qué _bloody_ alegatos _fucking_ contradictorios son esos!?

—Pues sí que son contradictorios ¡pero sirven cualquiera que sea el caso! Y no se por qué crees que... ¿¡qué tan grave sería?!

Ella vuelve a mirar le y levanta las manos al techo dramáticamente y luego se tapa la cara porque no puede con esto.

—¿Y ahora qué? Tengo que esperar al _fucking _arcángel Gabriel a venir y decirme "Eh, tío, ¿adivina qué? ¿Recuerdas esa movida con María?"

—No, ninguna María. Esto... esto sería diferente a cualquier otra cosa vista antes.

—¡Te juro que voy a COMERME a la próxima paloma que vea! —sigue dando vueltas, gritándoles a los muebles. O sea... a esa silla. Porque no es que haya más. Y la verdad, está muy arrepentida. Aziraphale suspira—. ¡Es que no puedo creer que estés ahí tan tranquilo!

—Estás entrando en pánico por algo que ni siquiera... ¡no tenemos ni idea!

—¿Entrando en pánico? ¿ENTRANDO EN PÁNICO? Cariño, hace seis mil años que estoy en pánico. Esto a estas alturas tiene OTRO NOMBRE.

—Ven, acercate a mi... —camina hacia el

—¡No! ¡Tres palmos de mi como mínimo a partir de ahora, _angel_! ¡Que corra el aire! —le señala dando un paso atrás.

—Crowley...

—¡Y no uses ese tono conmigo! Mira donde hemos acabado por culpa de tus "Crowleeey"

—No hemos acabado aún en ningún sitio... ven. Quiero... saber si siento algo —hace un gesto con la mano para ponerla en su abdomen pero es que a ella casi le da más miedo eso.

—¡No me vas a volver a poner las manos encima! —corre a esconderse detrás de la silla. ¿Por qué maldita sea no tendrá más muebles?

—Pero... tenemos que saber si estás histérica por nada. Que es lo más probable —le mira un poco desconsolado con eso.

—¿Y si lo estoy qué? ¿Vas a darme motivos? ¡A cinco metros de mí, _angel_!

—No voy a estar a cinco metros de ti, Crowley... si vas a tener un bebé —se le atora la frase en la boca, la verdad. Pues ni sabes cómo le cae a la idiota esta la PALABRA

—¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A NOMBRARLO ASÍ! ¡¿ES QUE QUIERES BLOODY INVOCARLO!? —le grita señalándole con un dedo.

—Vale... vale. Vale. Aunque no creo que fuera tan horrible... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿¡Cómo iba a no ser horrible!?

—¿Por qué iba a serlo?

Crowley le mira, toda en pánico y desconsolada.

—Ven... ven aquí —abre los brazos—. Ven. Lo que sea qué pase, vamos a estar bien.

—¡No! ¿Cómo va a estar bien? _Bloody hell..._ ¡Estás aquí porque te rapté o secuestré o _whatever_! ¡Se supone que tendrías que estar intentando matarme! ¡Todo el mundo nos quiere muertos! ¡Ni siquiera deberíamos hablarnos! ¿Y ahora esto?

Aziraphale se le acerca igual para abrazarle.

—Cómo vamos... que va... qué... no puede... no... —da un saltito porque se le agolpan las preguntas como un torbellino, al notar que se acerca.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero y no voy a... matarte, antes me mato yo —le asegura, tocándole los brazos y poniéndole las manos en los hombros y la cara—. ¿Y no me dices siempre que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro?

—¿Y no te parece lo bastante difícil ya como para inmiscuir a un... tercero? —esta vez no se aparta.

—Absolutamente —le acaricia el pelo y la mejilla, acercándosele más.

Crowley se le echa encima completamente. ¿No que ibas a ponerle una orden de alejamiento hace como diez segundos?

Le abraza, acariciándole el cuello y la espalda. Y ella a él. Para orden de alejamiento están tremendamente cerca

—Voy a cuidarte y protegerte... no importa lo que pase. Vamos a encontrar la forma.

—_Bollocks..._ necesito alco... —si creías que acababa de hacer un drama...

—Oh, _my darling..._ —le aprieta contra sí—. No creo que sea la mejor de las ideas si acaso...

No, no, es que el grito desgarrado y el empujón que te vas a llevar. No la suelta. Lo siento.

—Crowley... Crowley... ven. Por favor. Vamos a hacer una pausa

—¿¡COMO VOY A NO TOMAR ALCOHOL?! ¡DILE A GABRIEL QUE RENUNCIO! ¡QUE SE LO QUEDE ÉL! QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA, ¡ME DA IGUAL!

—¿¡Qué tiene que ver aquí Gabriel?! Vamos... ven. Vamos a sentarnos.

—¡Cuando venga a anunciarme esto le diré que no tiene el ticket! ¡Eso le diré! ¡No es posible sin el ticket! —ok, a alguien se le está yendo la olla.

—¿Cuál ticket? Crowley... Crowley. _Stop! _¡Mírame! Nadie va a anunciarte nada.

—Voy a irme a dormir... jaja! Eso es. Voy a irme a dormir y no me voy a enterar de nada de todo esto. Despiértame cuando esté en la universidad.

—No, no puedes irte a dormir así. Crowley, _my dear_... —le mira a los ojos—. Ni siquiera sabes si realmente... si realmente haya pasado algo así. O... ¿O lo sabes? ¿Sientes algo?

Crowley le mira fijamente.

—¿Algo raro? —insiste, vacilando.

—Claro. ¡Pataditas si te parece!

—Crowley... —le pide con suavidad.

—_What the hell_ voy a sentir, _angel?_, ¡La sensación fantasma del latido de tu pene en mi vagina donde nunca debió estar! —protesta porque sigue histérica.

Aziraphale se lleva las manos a los ojos con esa descripción tan infinitamente burda y ella se pasa una mano por el pelo, nerviosa, intentando calmarse

—Esto no está mal. Ni estuvo mal. Tú y yo.

—¡No me vas a convencer de esto otra vez!

—Ahora resulta —le mira.

—¡Ni siquiera me dejas volver a ser un hombre!

—Si tienes un niño ahí dentro, no puedes crecerlo en el intestinal. ¡Claro que no te dejo!

—¡Que no lo llames así!

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame? Como lo va a llamar todo el mundo. ¡¿Un monstruo?!

—Es un... oh, ¡por todos los infiernos!

—¡¿Pues yo no voy a llamar nada que venga de ambos un monstruo!

—¡Un huevo! ¿Y si lo que pasa es que pongo un huevo?

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y va a abrazarla otra vez del todo.

—Va a ser nuestro huevo.

_Facepalm_

—Claro, como el señorito ángel no tiene que hacer NADA.

—Yo lo puedo... empollar.

—¡Tú no sabes empollar un huevo de serpiente! —claro, Crowley, porque tú lo haces a diario.

—Pues aprenderé, Crowley... —le acaricia la espalda—. Vamos a hacer todo para que estemos bien.

—Pero es que...

—Quizás tenga tus ojos.

—No puedes pedirme que no tome alcohol...

—No te lo voy a pedir...

—¡Me lo acabas de decir!

—Lo vas a hacer tu sola... mientras averiguamos si... sí o si no.

LA MIRADA.

—¿Qué sugieres, _my dear_? —pregunta suavecito, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Es que cómo demonios vamos a averiguar esto? —aprieta los ojos intentando valorar las opciones.

—Déjame... —le pone la mano en el estómago.

Crosley levanta las cejas con eso dando un saltito, así como ninguna otra forma en la que el ángel le toca le hace asustarse habitualmente.

—Ehh... eh. No voy a hacerte daño —le acaricia un poco el abdomen con suavidad y lo que quizás sientas es como hiperventila—. Crowley... _come on_. Imagina que fuera al revés... ¿qué dice tu sexto sentido viperino?

—Aborta todo. Aborta todo. Huye lejos.

—Eso es verdad... hasta que deja de serlo.

—¿Qué sientes tú?

—_Love_. ¿Qué más voy a sentir? —protesta un poco—. Está en todos lados.

La demonio aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—El tuyo y el mío... tan fuerte y tan cerca, que ni siquiera se en dónde termina uno y empieza el otro. _LOVE._

Ella se humedece los labios.

—Debes estar equivocado, porque ahora mismo te golpearía con una piedra en la cabeza hasta dejarte tonto... Lo cual obviamente no me llevaría mucho rato.

—_Love..._ —repite y sonríe un poquito.

Ella aprieta los ojos porque igual eso no ayuda mucho.

—Lo único que sé... es que no hay nada que podamos hacer hoy para saber si eso... es o no es lo que puede ser. Vamos a tener que esperar... como harían las personas.

—¡No voy a estar esperando nueve meses!

—No seas tonto, Crowley... nadie se entera a los nueve meses. Unos días —le da un besito en los labios.

—¿Cómo unos días?

—Varios días... venden cosas en la farmacia que funcionan en unos días y te pueden decir si vas o no a tener un hijo.

—¡No soy una mujer humana para estar meando en pruebas de embarazo, _angel_!

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. Eres una mujer humana para muchas cosas— le acaricia un poco los brazos igualmente, pese al ceño fruncido.

—¡No va a saber si voy a poner un huevo! Además... ¡Ni siquiera necesito mear!

—Bueno pero puedes mear si quieres. O quieres esperar a ver si un día pones un huevo mientras... yo qué sé, ¿duermes?

—¡No voy a poner un huevo mientras duermo! —protesta como si hubiera puesto decenas de ellos.

—¿Entonces a qué hora? ¿Mientras desayunas? Crowley... ¿no crees que estamos pensando demasiado adelante?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos por ahora. Esto... es como la mordida.

—Excepto porque aquí van a morir tres personas

—No va a morir nadie, _my dear_ —le mira a los ojos—. No hay UNA cosa que hayamos hecho mal.

—Eso... ya te lo diré.

—_W-What?_ —se humedece los labios.

—Cuando cielo e infierno se enteren de esto

—¡No! No. NO.

—¿No?

—No, TÚ no me puedes decir que el cielo o el infierno van a decidir si esto está bien o mal.

—No he dicho que decidan nada, he dicho que se van a enterar.

—Si tienen algo de que enterarse. Si ese es el caso deberíamos...

Crowley se frota la frente y la cara con las manos aun en el drama y tocan al timbre haciéndole dar un salto.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya se han enterado? ¿Cómo van a haberse enterado ya?

—¡No! —no crean que Aziraphale no entra en pánico con el timbre. Vamos, como si no estuviera en pánico en general—. ¿¡Son ellos?! ¿Los sientes?

—Yo qué voy a saber... —la cara de pánico.

—¡Pues concéntrate!

—Mejor vámonos.

—¿A dónde?

—¡No lo sé! —vuelve a dar vueltas por el cuarto y vuelven a tocar.

—Espera. Espera. Voy a ir a ver, ¿vale? Espérame aquí, escondida.

Asiente.

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos un instante... y se le acerca a darle un beso en los labios. Ella se lo devuelve porque es un drama y está asustada. El ángel le acaricia un poquito el pelo y la mejilla separándose después de un poquito porque sigue sonando el timbre.

—V-Venga. E-Espérame aquí.

—¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que te secuestren por tercera vez en una semana mientras estás raptado?

—Posibilidades una... probabilidad, mucho menor —¿en serio vas a corregirle eso ahora?

—Joder. Eres insoportable. Ojalá se te lleven —le suelta haciéndole sonreír con esa protesta.

—Ahora vuelvo, si Dios quiere...

Traga saliva igualmente preocupada y ahí se va a la puerta pensando que ahora le vendría bien esa espada, notando un poco los símiles con Adán y Eva y tragando saliva. ¿Acaso los estaban expulsando del "paraíso"?

El drama. Es que está asustado también.

Por supuesto en la puerta hay un chaval malhumorado de _Uber eats_ porque se ha tardado vida y media en abrir.

—Ohhhhhh!

—Anthony?

—Yes. Yes! Oh, _dear,_ perdóname —Aziraphale casi le abraza. El chico da un paso atrás con la efusividad y le tiende las bolsas—. _Thank you SO much!_

_—Yes, yes... whatever_ —ojos en blanco. Carraspeo, carraspeo.

—No tengo que pagarte, ¿verdad? ¿O sí? ¿Y la propina?

—La propina no va incluida.

—Oh, espera... —se rebusca el bolsillo y saca un paquetito de billetes

De repente al chaval se le pasa el mal humor, mira tú. Toma un billete de diez y se lo da.

—_Thank you!_

Aziraphale le sonríe tomando las bolsas tan feliz y el chico se va.

—Crowley, _darling_! Es el desayuno! —chilla contento entrando con las bolsas, tremendamente aliviado a pesar de todo.

—_Wh...FUCK!_ —se oye desde dentro.

El ángel hacia la puerta por donde debe venir, poniéndolo todo en la mesa.

_—Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Angel!_

—_What?!_ ¿¡Qué pasa?!

—_Angel!_ ¡Ven, maldita sea!

Dios mío, casi le da un infarto. Ahí va corriendo y se la encuentra subida a la puerta giratoria.

Parpadeo.

—¿¡Qué pasa?! ¿Qué haces?

—¡El suelo! ¡Me has asustado y la he volcado!

—¿¡Qué?! —mira al suelo y como sea agua bendita va a MATARTE.

Se lo señala, donde EVIDENTEMENTE hay un charco de agua bendita enorme.

—Crowley! ¡Debías esconderte! No... que... como es... ¡CROWLEY!

—Quería ponerla en el difusor, ¡me has asustado con tus gritos!

—No... tienes... —manotea, infinitamente enfadado—. ARGH!

La demonio se mueve en la puerta intentando subirse a ella mejor.

—NUNCA más —se acerca al charco y al recipiente, que estará tirado por ahí.

—No! No, _angel,_ ¿y si llegan a venir por mí? ¡Tengo que protegerme!

—No sabes usarla. No puedes tenerla. PUNTO.

—¡Sí que sé! ¡Ha sido tu culpa! ¡No me ha tocado! Hasta llevo guantes —le muestra una mano y vuelve a mover los pies para no resbalarse.

—Oh, no, no... No vas a echarme la culpa de esto.

—¿Puedes... quitarla de ahí y luego ya discutiremos de esto? —protesta apretando los ojos, súper tensa.

—¡Eso hago!

—Ugh —aprieta los ojos con la cabeza contra la puerta porque de verdad necesita relajarse.

Aziraphale cierra los ojos y vuelve a poner el líquido en la botella con cuidado, extendiendo la mano sobre él.

—Bájate de ahí y estira las manos hacia mí, sin moverte más —pide y ella le mira para ver cómo es lo que le indica que haga—. Solo quiero quitarte cualquier residuo de los guantes.

Se mueve un poco en la puerta intentando estirar una mano hacia él y luego la otra sin resbalarse.

—Bájate, ¡ya no hay nada en el suelo! —protesta de verdad tenso, porque ¡PODRÍA HABERSE MUERTO!

Crowley se humedece los labios porque... va descalza y cree que Aziraphale no lo ha visto y la va a matar cuando lo note. ¡Pero es que se levantan de dormir!

No, no te ha visto ¡Y SÍ VA A MATARTE!

Pone un pie en el suelo porque si no confía en él en quién demonios más va a confiar. Aziraphale parpadea... al verle el pie.

—No estás... no... —podría matarte ahora mismo—. ¡PARA!

Crowley suspira aliviada al notar que no se muere al tocar el suelo y con el grito vuelve a recoger el pie.

—_What the... actual_... ugh! NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA más! —protesta a gritos. Y mira que es difícil conseguir que Aziraphale grite de esta forma.

—_Angel..._

—¡DESAPARECERIAS PARA SIEMPRE! ¡PARA SIEMPRE SIEMPRE!

—_A-Angel..._ ha... ha sido un accidente

—¡NO ES UN ACCIDENTE QUE PUEDAS PERMITIRTE! ¡NO PUEDES TENER ESE ACCIDENTE! —le grita histérico, porque esto, ESTO le da TERROR. Toma aire, y hasta le tiembla la mano cuando la extiende hacia Él, absorbiendo cualquier molécula de agua bendita.

—Tú me has asustado... —se defiende en un murmullo, regañada y aun colgada de la puerta.

Aziraphale traga saliva y... vuelve a pasar la mano por encima de todo, aunque ya está seguro desde hace rato que lo ha recogido todo. Cierra la botella.

—Ven.

Ella le mira.

—Bájate, ya no hay. Estoy seguro.

Y ahí va de nuevo, a bajarse. Poco a poco, sintiéndose mejor porque se le estaban durmiendo las manos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan... irresponsable? —protesta un poco, con un tono infinitamente más suave, chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo del todo la botella.

—¡No! —protesta cuando la desaparece.

—Oh, sí. De qué sirve que te protejas una vez si te matas sin necesidad otro día...

—¿Y qué hago si los que tocan al timbre no es el desayuno?

—Pues tendrás que arreglártelas de otra forma hasta que no me demuestres que no vas a ir por ahí manipulando agua bendita estando DESCALZA.

—No había tiempo para ir por unos zapatos... y no tenía que caerse —gira la cara y esconde un pie detrás de la pierna contraria.

—Chasqueas los dedos para TODO, pero no tienes tiempo de correr por unos zapatos. ¡Y se te ha caído! —se le acerca y le abraza.

—Tú me has... —se calla con el abrazo.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡No quería asustarte! —le aprieta contra si y ella le abraza de vuelta—. No puedes morirte.

—No estaba intentando suicidarme...

—Lo sé, ¡por el amor de Dios! Pero no podemos hacer tonterías —JAJAJAJAJA.

—Tampoco nos extralimitemos. No estamos como para exigirnos más de lo que somos capaces.

—Me asustaste —sonríe un poquito.

—Yo estoy asustada...

—Lo sé... lo sé. Y no es como que no tengamos motivos. Pero... necesitamos calmarnos.

Asiente

—Estamos bien aquí, tenemos que relajarnos, pensar en otras cosas y... respirar.

—Vamos a desayunar.


	32. Chapter 32

—Vamos a desayunar... —asiente... y le suelta un poquito el abrazo.

Carraspea y le suelta como... "abrazarte, yo no te estaba abrazando, esas son cosas... _nice, and I'm not nice."_ Aziraphale le pone de puntas y le vuelve a dar un besito en los labios

Ella se sonroja porque no se lo esperaba ahora para nada y él le sonríe un poquito, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Venga... quizás hasta puedas tomar una pequeña mimosa.

—¿Desde cuándo se te da esto tan bien a ti? —da un salto para atrás, apretando los ojos. El ángel se va casi de boca cuando se quita.

—_W-What?_

—¡No me voy a volver a acostar contigo! ¡No te me acerques!

Es un Ángel, querida. Se le va a dar muy, pero MUY bien esto de quererte abiertamente. Parpadea y se sonroja, abriendo la boca.

—Claro que no me voy a acostar contigo. ¡Porque YO no quiero! —tarda en reaccionar así, pero reacciona. Ella parpadea también.

—Bien, ¡porque yo no quiero tampoco!

—_F-Fine..._ —los ojos de CACHORRO que pone

—¡No me mires así! Mira lo que me has hecho, ¡claro que no quiero!

—No te he hecho nada malo. NADA.

—Como tenga que poner un huevo... ¡y no puedo beber! ¿Te parece poco?

—¡Tú estuviste ahí también! ¡Tú te hiciste mujer!

—¡Tú estabas siendo... encantador! —¿en serio? ¿Esa es tu defensa?

—¡Pues cómo no iba a estar siendo encantador contigo besándome así!

—¡Pues no deberías! ¡Se supone que lo de tentar es lo mío!

—No te estoy tentando a nada malo, e-esto es...

—¡Me estas tentando a lo PEOR que podrías tentarme! ¿Qué te parecería si fuera yo por ahí bendiciendo...?

—Quererme no es lo peor... —susurra.

—No hablo de amor, ¡hablo de sexo!

—Eso que hicimos ayer no es sexo —niega con la cabeza.

—Pues claro que lo es, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?

—_LOVE!_ ¡El más puro y dulce e... intenso amor!

La sonroja con eso como si nunca antes hubiera oído es palabra.

La verdad, Aziraphale se sonroja un poco a juego, humedeciéndose los labios un poco y mirándole a los ojos.

No, bueno, es que... un poco no es a juego. No me extrañaría que entrara en combustión espontánea.

—E-Ehm...

Está luchando contra... algo para no pegarse fuego a sí misma, _really_. Algo dentro de ella. ¡El huevo! ¡Cómo sea el huevo!

—I-I... q-quizás tú... —balbucea—. Y-Yo...

Se fuerte, Crowley. No puedes simplemente ir por el mundo diciendo "patos" aleatoriamente cada vez que estas al borde de tener un derrame cerebral.

—No vas a convencerme de que no fue así... —termina

Abre la boca, la cierra, la abre... la cierra... hace un movimiento con la mano, un par de expresiones con la cara arrugando la nariz y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Di algo, ¡venga!

—Tal vez deberíamos comprar un pato...—susurra. ¡Mierda!

—Comprar... un ¿pato?

—P-Para... e-empollar el... hum... huevo...

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Si hay un huevo... idearemos un plan —responde Aziraphale suavemente y ella se humedece los labios.

—Un pato es una buena idea. Ellos saben cómo empollar huevos —sigue, literalmente para demostrar que sigue con vida. Pero igual y está teniendo una embolia.

—Ya... ya. También tú sabes cómo empollar un huevo. Pero no vas a tener un huevo, _my_ _darling._

—¡Yo no sé empollar un huevo!—se tapa la cara con las manos—. ¿¡Qué clase de mala influencia voy a ser para un huevo!?

—¿De mala influencia? Ninguna mala influencia, mi vida... —la abraza otra vez

—¡Pues no voy a ser una buena! —casi más indignada.

—Vas a ser una influencia, ni buena ni mala. Vas a ser la influencia de Crowley y a mi eso me parece... suficiente.

Se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos.

—Confío en ti —sonríe el ángel. Ala... sin presión ni nada.

—Vamos a... hablar de otra cosa —casi suplica, agobiada.

—Vamos a desayunar, venga... —le toma de la mano, ella se deja, siguiéndole—. Deberías comer algo con calcio si lo que tienes que hacer es... un huevo.

—Perdona, pero... _what the fuck?_

El ángel se ríe un poco.

—Vas a solidarizarte tú con la causa dejando de comer huevo.

—¿D-De comer huevo? Oh, pero venga... he pedido un soufflé que...

—¡¿Podrías ser un poco más insensible!? —protesta, esto es drama gratuito porque le jode no poder beber y tener que comer calcio. Ni siquiera sabe qué demonios implica eso. Va a tener que lamer las paredes o... ¿Qué?

La verdad es que Aziraphale no se había creído que pudiera estar embarazada hasta ESTE momento. Vamos... es que ¿insensible? ¿De verdad?

—¡Tú usas cinturón y zapatos de piel de víbora!

—Sí, porque me quedan de miedo.

—Pues esto es lo mismo.

—No. Yo no me estoy comiendo a nadie.

—¡Yo tampoco!

—Por eso se llama solidaridad. Y no te creas que vas a beber si yo no puedo —advierte señalándole con un dedo, él levanta las cejas—. Sé que la relación se va a ir a la mierda porque si con alcohol apenas nos soportamos, imagínate sin, pero no vas a estar tú dándole a la guita mientras yo chupo una piedra.

—No voy a no beber...

—Pues tampoco vas a beber, eso seguro.

—¿Pero por qué? Si yo no soy el del huevo.

—¡Porque tú lo pusiste ahí!

—¡Yo no lo puse ahí! ¡Lo pusimos ambos!

—Pues por eso.

—Una mimosa nos va a venir bien a ambos... siéntate. Relájate. ¿Vale?

—Ahora ni siquiera te importa nuestro huevo —de repente ya no es EL huevo.

—¡Claro que me importa nuestro huevo!

Crowley se cruza de brazos.

—¡Cómo no me va a importar! ¡Si eras tú la que no quería tenerlo!

—Vamos... vamos a parar cinco minutos de esto —pide otra vez, apretando los ojos—. Ya sé que estás acostumbrado a que lo hagamos todo a tu modo, pero ahora tenemos que pensar en otras prioridades —pero si eres tú el que sigue con el tema del huevo.

—¿Qué prioridades? —pregunta abriendo la champagne.

Crowley le fulmina y va a convertir el champagne en ese champagne horrible para niños sin alcohol.

—No me mires así, le voy a poner a tu jugo de naranja, ¿vale? Un poquito.

—No quiero —gira la cara. Noquieresdañaralhuevooooo. Le mira... y sonríe porque es monísima.

Lo que no quiere es champagne de niños sin alcohol.

Pues tú lo cambiaste a de niños sin alcohol sin preguntar, él te iba a poner un chorrito del bueno en tu copita

¡Pues no!

Eres muy mona.

—Vale, nada de champagne... —hace los ojos en blanco y va a hacer trampa, dandole un traguito a la botella directo a sus espaldas—. EH! ¡Esto no es champagne!

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—P-Porque... no... huele —ajem, ajem.

—Sí, claro. _Cheater._

—¡No! —se sonroja, con esa cara que pone cuando le atrapan. Ojos en blanco—. Igualmente no tomé nada de alcohol, así que ya está. Echaste a perder una perfecta champagne.

—No, lo hiciste tú al abrirla.

—Ugh. Y luego dices que yo soy el imposible

—Lo eres.

—No, lo eres tú.

—Una cosa no quita la otra —sonríe un poco de ladito

—¡Yo lo soy meneos que tú!

—La única diferencia es que yo me esfuerzo para serlo y a ti te sale natural —se echa sobre la mesa, sonriendo

—¡A mí no me sale natural! ¡Anda ya! Tú eres... eres imposible de naturaleza! ¡Yo soy un encanto!

—Una cosa no quita la otra —le guiña un ojo.

Aziraphale se sonroja con eso, abriendo la boca y Crowley sonríe más porque mira que mono es y hacia mucho rato que estaba siendo todo demasiado tenso.

—¡S-Sé lo que estás haciendo! —protesta

—¿Qué?

—Usando tus habilidades demoniacas para... s-seducirme con tus... risas!

—Pero si no me estoy riendo —sonríe, eso sí, levantando una ceja.

—¡Estas sonriendo con esa sonrisa!

—Es mi sonrisa normal —se echa atrás en la silla tomando su copa con zumo de naranja.

—¡No lo es! Es una... sonrisa especial.

—Es la sonrisa que te pongo a ti.

—A mi...

Crowley se encoge de hombros un poco sonriendo más de ladito y carraspea.

—Bueno… puedes seguir haciéndola, no me molesta —se sonroja un poquito.

—Tan magnánimo.

Aziraphale se ríe con esa respuesta sarcástica y la demonio sonríe un poco más de manera natural porque le gusta hacerle reír.

—Lo sé, soy maravilloso.

—¿Cómo era eso de la soberbia?

—¡No tiene nada de soberbia!

—En tu caso como además hacemos la vista gorda a todo... seguramente no.

—¡No hacemos la vista gorda a nada!

—No, no, claro...

—¡Me haces mala fama!

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí! El cielo luego se hace ideas.

—El cielo no me está escuchando.

—Uno nunca sabe. Yo soy parte del cielo.

—Sí, bueno, una parte medio traidora. Si nos estuvieran oyendo estarían ya aquí esos dos ángeles que te esperaban en la librería.

—Debería ir a buscarles —aprieta los ojos.

—No, deberías contarme lo que te ha hecho Hastur.

—Oh... eso —arruga la nariz poniéndose bastante serio—. Tuve suerte

—¿De qué?

—Hizo muchas cosas... pero ninguna con fuego.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —le mira, moviéndose en su sitio.

—Curiosidad... a lo mejor las pongo en mi informe.

—No creo que seas tan...

—Se suponía que tenía que intentar matarte... bueno, ¿qué hay de malo en adueñarme del trabajo de otro que en realidad no va a tener que hacer un informe de ello?

—Claramente no investigó. Llegó ahí sin saber que hacer conmigo y fue inventando sobre la marcha con lo que tenía a la mano... que para ser un demonio es bastante poco.

—Bueno, no tiene mucha imaginación.

—Ninguna. Intento cortarme las alas.

—¿Cómo? —frunce el ceño

—De varias formas.

—¿Aja?

—No entendía por qué se volvían a pegar... pensaba que tenía que ver con el material con el que las cortaba

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque eso implica que se las cortó un par de decenas de veces y seguro le dolió cada vez.

—Terminó por concluir que a un ángel no se le pueden cortar las alas y ya está.

_Facepalm_, es que quiere matarlo. No se levanta de la silla y se va a hacerlo a base de pura fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Y luego?

—Estás segura de que... es decir, no tiene ningún caso...

—Continua —pide lo más seria que puede, sin mirarle.

—Luego creo que intentó... hacer conmigo lo que hicimos la otra noche.

—_What? _—le mira

—Parecía muy sorprendido de que no tuviera yo las... cosas que el esperaba.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Evidentemente al instante en que me desnudó tenía yo un cuerpo... distinto al que viste tú. ¿Has visto esas muñecas? Las muñecas de las niñas.

—Sí, sí... —responde levantando una ceja—. ¿Y qué hizo?

—Ir a ver por qué no podía... desde luego. Sinceramente creo que no quería hacerlo ÉL... pretendía hacerlo con un palo o algo así.

—Como si necesitaras otro ahí dentro.

—Sabía que dirías eso, ¡lo sabía! —se ríe un poco y ella se ríe también—. No sabe hablar casi... ni responder a nada útil más que a golpes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pensé que después de tantos años contigo, algo habría aprendido de los demonios y asumí que se podría hablar con Hastur.

—Oh, por todos los... _really?_ —hasta sonríe un poco.

—¡No es que tuviera muchas opciones! —protesta un poco—. Pero creo que hablar con el gato de la vecina es mucho más útil que hablar con él.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Pues intentaba hacer conversación, CUALQUIER tipo de conversación. Así que... bueno, intenté hablar con él de... del infierno, de qué le gustaba, de... si era amigo tuyo...

—Oooh, demonios —sonríe que se nota que hasta le da rabia haberselo perdido.

—No, ¡venga! Es... es que algo se debe poder hablar con él. Hasta le pregunté cual era su maldad favorita

—¿Y?

—¿Sabes cuál es?

—¡Que voy a saber! ¿Matarte?

—Claro que no, no tiene... creo que ni siquiera sabía mucho de mi hasta el día que me atrapó. Pero sí me... enseñó varias de ellas. No es nada violento ni nada, asumí que le gustaba el boxeo.

—Es que ya me lo imagino... —aprieta los ojos porque la idea del boxeo no... no.

—En algún punto entendí que... curarme era una mala idea.

—Llamando, al cabo de unas horas... _"Crowleeeey, no quiero un rescate, quiero saber cómo hago para que se calleeeee"_

—Oh, ¡venga ya! En... no se me ocurrió que eso...

—_"No importa tanto que no se calle, ¿pero cómo hacemos para que deje de echarnos miradas reprobatorias cada vez que alguien levanta la voz o pone los codos en la mesa? Esto es el infierno, Crowley. No puede... no... nos está haciendo llorar."_

—JA! ¡Acabas de admitir que lo haría BIEN EN EL INFIERNO!

—_"Está intentado hacer algo misterioso con unos pañuelos de colores y unas cartas y unas monedas y no deja de gritar y sobreactuar, Crowley. Vamos a tener pesadillas."_

—Son unos cobardicas.

—En realidad yo también hubiera tardado en ir a sacarte de haber recibido esa llamada, no te creas.

—¡Pues menos mal entonces que no fue a chillarte! —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco con eso y le toca la pierna por debajo de la mesa con la suya.

Se ríe.

—Aunque ya estaba por salir... de hecho estaba ahí dentro solo para torturar a Hastur.

—Ya me imagino, que en realidad tú eras el secuestrador —estira las piernas subiéndolas a la rodilla de él.

—Exactamente. Lástima que llegaste —pone una mano bajo la mesa y le acaricia un poco el tobillo, sin pensar.

—Bueno, alguien tenía que salvar al pobre diablo. No iba a no tener yo empatía que sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer —responde sonriendo con lo del tobillo.

—Siempre echándolo todo a perder —se ríe.

—Es el incansable trabajo de las fuerzas del mal echar a perder las buenas acciones.

—Tendré que enfocarme en ti en vez de en Hastur.

—¿Y me vas a preguntar cuál es mi maldad favorita?

—Sí —más cariñitos en el tobillo.

Crowley se echa adelante sobre la mesa bajando los pies porque si no no puede acercársele y hace un gesto con un dedo para que se acerque él también. Aziraphale alza la cejas sin esperarse eso y se le acerca

—¿Es un secreto?

La demonio asiente y le toma de la barbilla para que se acerque más. Él traga saliva mirándole los labios. No creas que tú no le tientas.

—Mi maldad favorita... —susurra sobre sus labios.

—Mjm... —es que tiene que detenerse a sí mismo de no besarle.

—Es regalar espadas a los humanos contra los designios de Dios.

—¿E-Espadas?

Se ríe y le besa ella.

Aziraphale cierra los ojos, respondiéndole el beso con absoluto vigor. Le tientas un MONTÓN.

Crowley le hace bajar las revoluciones, abriendo la boca porque quería esto un poco más lánguido esta vez ¡porque es que Hastur le intento cortar las alas mil veces! Y le golpeó y le asustó y...

Levanta una mano hasta su mejilla y le toca, relajándose un poco y bajándole la intensidad. Sí. Hastur hizo toda clase de horrores con él y...

Y ahora le molesta la mesa entre ellos, por tonta.

Aziraphale se estira un poquito, queriendo traerla hasta aquí y que se siente en sus piernas, sin saber cómo.

Ella se separa un poco y Aziraphale le mira.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que ya no te duele?

—Aunque... —Suspira y sonríe, asintiendo—. No me he visto las alas

—A ver, sácalas —se pone de pie.

—No exageres si no están perfectas —se humedece los labios.

—¿Qué no exagere en qué?

De hacer drama. Las sacan y es que quizás las recuerdes por maltrechitas del día que le rescataste. Aunque me parece que ya no están ensangrentadas.

Ahí va Crowley a inspeccionarlas CENTÍMETRO A CENTÍMETRO.

—Me ha robado varías plumas. Yo que sé para qué las quiera.

—A saber, el muy imbécil. Como si él no tuviera las suyas propias —protesta y toma una servilleta, humedeciéndola a alta temperatura con un chasquido de dedos para poner las plumas torcidas rectas otra vez.

—Puedo imaginarme sus alas —le mira de reojo y sonríe un poquito.

—Pues como las mías... pero más echas mierda —explica muy concentrada en lo que hace. Ceño fruncido y todo.

—Exactamente, todas sucias y descuidadas —mueve un poco el ala porque le hace cosquillas.

—Chist! —protesta porque se mueve—. Ya sabes que ahí abajo nadie es muy... cuidadoso.

—Tú.

—Porque a mí me gusta cuidar mi aspecto, es importante en la tierra.

—Y es importante para ti ahí abajo. Creo que... te tienen cierta envidia. Aunque creen que no.

—¿Envidia?

—Hastur me preguntó más de una vez... por qué te quería

—Oh... —sonríe un poco—. ¿Y?

—Responder a eso fue difícil —se sonroja un poquito.

—Ya, pero...

—Me refiero a que todas las respuestas te hacían quedar como... alguien querible.

—¿Y eso qué? _Wait!_ ¿Le dijiste que soy _nice_?

—¡Es difícil no hacerlo! Y además no quedar como idiota... y tratar de no perder dientes a la vez.

—Ugh... ahora entiendo todas esas sonrisitas idiotas —protesta.

—¿¡Cuáles?!

—Pues las del idiota de Hastur cuando llegué. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—P-Pues... Algunas cosas que se me ocurrieron

—¿Cómo qué?

—Tienes que... t-tienes que entender las circunstancias —le mira de reojo.

—Voy a matarte yo —empieza a protestar apretando los ojos

—¡Habíamos peleado horrible!

—Ah, ¡además eso!

—¿¡Además que?!

—¿Estabas intentando fastidiarme porque habíamos peleado?

—No, idiot! ¡Estaba sintiéndome mal porque habíamos peleado!

Ojos en blanco.

—No me pongas esa cara... estaba asustado, pensé que no querías hablar conmigo otra vez o no te enterarías en cien años que estaba ahí o... yo qué sé.

—Y te pusiste sensible. Casi peor.

—¡Pues como no iba a ponérmelo!

—Uuugh...

—Igualmente a él le hizo mucha gracia que yo...

—¿Qué?

—Ehm... nada muy importante —se sonroja otra vez moviendo de nuevo un poco las alas.

—¡No puedes responder con evasivas todo lo que pregunto!

—¡Es que vas a reñirme! —aprieta los ojos.

—¡Pues será que lo mereces!

—¡Estaba asustado! Y no es que quisiera hacerlo, pero...

—¡Suéltalo ya, _angel_!

—¡Ugh! Estaba llorando, ¿vale? —protesta haciéndose bolita en sus alas

—¿Eh?

—Y él pensó que era sumamente divertido y que lo estaba consiguiendo ÉL.

Crowley aprieta los ojos y un poco el trozo de ala que tiene en las manos

—Así que solo por... un poco de orgullo propio le dije que no, no lloraba por lo que me estaba haciendo. Lloraba por ti. Lo cual le hizo considerablemente menos gracia, diga lo que diga.

—¿Y-Y...?

—Y puede que se me fuera un poco de las manos... —se humedece los labios otra vez, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? —pregunta asustada.

—Ehm... bueno... que... a él nunca nadie le iba a querer.

—A veces pienso que él y Ligur...

—Ligur... ¿no es el del agua bendita?

Asiente.

—Oh, Crowley... ¡El que va a matarme es él! Y además con razón.

—O sea, no muy... no creo que... realmente... o sea, creo que eran muy allegados. Pero no por... nada, solo como... hermanos, tal vez.

—Ehm... como tú y yo.

—No —taxativa. El ángel se humedece los labios—. En realidad no tengo ni idea, pero solo creo que desde entonces me odia aun más. Y no es que quiera yo ver esto ahora en todas partes, solo digo que...

—¿Aja?

—Desde entonces como que me odia de modo más personal.

—Pues si desbarataste a su... hermano/amigo/conocido cercano... ahora entiendo también la absoluta furia después de decirle eso...

—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que a él no le importaba que nadie le quisiera, desde luego.

—Sí... claro, que... ugh —aprieta los ojos.

—Y... ehm... bueno, le dije quizás que... tú no eras como él.

—¿Qué? —el ESCANDALO.

—Vamos... no directamente del todo... pero quizás, a lo mejor...

—Ugh... es que no me extrañan para nada sus burlas.

—Pero ¿desde cuándo me creen cuando digo esas cosas? —se gira a mirarle un poco.

—Pues desde que es más divertido que sea cierto. ¡Y me fastidia más!

—Pero ellos saben que no es cierto. Es Justo lo que les hace gracia en el cielo.

—Aquí cada uno toma lo que mejor le interesa.

—Ugh.

—¿Algo más? ¿Algo que deba saber?

—Me queje mucho de ti y de TODAS las cosas qué haces mal... y mira que son muchas.

Crowley le mira, parando un momento con las plumas.

—MUCHAS. Desde que no eres capaz de no subir los codos a la mesa...

—_What?_

—¡Pues me he quejado!

—¿De los codos en la mesa, _angel_?

—Pues entre otras cosas, sí.

—¿Qué otras cosas?

—Pues... confundir palabras. Aunque eso es bastante adorable. O conducir como un DEMENTE.

—¡Confundir palabras! —exclama levantando las manos—. ¡Y además le debiste decir que era adorable!

—Ehhh... N-No necesariamente...

—¿Qué te tengo dicho de mentir? —le fulmina.

—Vale, vale, ¡sí le he dicho!

—Ugh —se tapa la cara con las manos.

—¡Pero esa es mi percepción! Lo siento —se gira a ella.

—Ni siquiera es verdad que lo sientas tampoco. Guárdate tus mentiras para Dios, que ella sí te las cree. ¿Qué más dijiste?

—No te enfades... —le mira con ojos de cachorro.

—Solo dime qué dijiste para que no me explote en la cara la próxima vez que baje ahí a llevar un... Oh-oh.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto dices que he dormido?

—Dos días y sus noches ¿Qué pasa?

—Ehm... —se humedece los labios—. Esperemos que no... bueno. ¿Qué dijiste entonces?

—No, no. ¿Qué pasa?

—Belcebú me pidió... un informe. Para ayer.

—Ohhh! ¡Hay que hacerlo!

—Bueno, tal vez no era tan urgente.

—¡No! Venga. Hay que hacerlo... puedo hacerte un informe bueno —sonríe.

—De todos modos, no respondiste a mi pregunta.

—Dije muchas cosas que para mí son horribles. Todo de lo que me quejo de ti diario... de lo que me desordenas la librería y las cosas malévolas qué haces escondiendo gafas en las biblias. ¡Eso!

—Me van a comer viva —aprieta los ojos.

—Noooo... —tira de ella abrazándola de la cintura.

—Ugh.

—Pues no puedo decir cosas peores de ti...

—¡Sí que puedes! Solo tenías que corroborar algunas cosas de las que yo misma les he dicho. Y lo muy horrorizado que estabas de ellas.

—P-Pues... es que... ¡intentó cortarme las alas!

—Ugh —se acuerda de eso y le pone las manos en donde las alas se unen a su espalda para vez como tiene eso. Aziraphale le abraza.

—_Angel! _—protesta porque así no puede ver.

—_What?_

—¡Estoy intentando ver esto! —Seguramente tiene... alguna cicatriz. Intenta quitárselas pasándole las manos por encima, pero no es muy bueno en ello

—¿Se ven muy mal? —pregunta mirándole de reojo

—Se ven como... —traga saliva y es que tiembla un poco porque a lo mejor si hubiera llegado antes...

—Esto no es tu culpa... —susurra. Crowley se las acaricia—. ¿Se ven como qué? —pregunta apretándole contra sí.

—Ese cabrón...

—Es un demonio resentido.

—Bien, ahora lo soy yo también.

—No sigas... olvídalo, Crowley. No quiero que termine matándote Hastur.

—No me va a matar Hastur. Está encerrado en un calabozo y yo no.

—No va a estar encerrado para siempre

—Y por eso necesito agua bendita de nuevo. _Welcome to my TED talk._

—Con gusto te entrego agua bendita, en el instante en el que me demuestres que puedes manejarla correctamente.

—¡La puedo manejar perfectamente! Tú me has asustado.

—No, me has demostrado EXACTAMENTE lo opuesto.

—¡Porque me has asustado!

—Si crees que YO te asusto, _my love_... no sabes lo que te va a asustar Hastur

—¡Hastur no va a entrar gritando sobre el desayuno cuando no debe!

—Hastur va a entrar a hurtadillas y asustarte por la espalda, _my dear._

—Entonces me asustaré y se la echaré por encima desde el principio que es para lo que la quiero.

—O te la echarás a ti misma encima y desaparecerás para siempre.

—¡Llevaba guantes y delantal!

—¡Y estabas descalza! ¡DES CAL ZA! UNA gota en el suelo. UNA, y ¡boom! Adiós para siempre. Ni creas que soy tan imbécil.

Oooojos en blanco.

—Pues nada, mejor que venga Hastur y me intente cortar a mi las alas, ya que a mi se me da igual de bien lo de curarme.

—Tienes que... prometerme.

—¿Qué?

—Que vas a ser cuidadosa de verdad.

—Ugh... maldita sea contigo, no, no voy a serlo, prefiero morirme. ¡No seas ridículo!

—¿Qué tiene de ridículo ser cuidadosa de verdad?

—¡Lo que es ridículo es que pienses que no voy a serlo!

—¡Hoy no lo fuiste!

—¡Hoy me asustaste!

—Te asusté y decidiste quitarte los zapatos y luego tirar el agua bendita...—asegura sarcásticamente.

—Exacto, porque no podía yo soportar vivir en un mundo en el que me asuste el desayuno —replica sarcásticamente también.

—Pues sin zapatos no hay agua bendita

Crowley inclina un poco la cabeza y chasquea los dedos, arrugando la nariz. Se pone otra vez los zapatos negros de tacón con la suela roja.

El ángel la mira de arriba a abajo. Oh, entonces se quita el pijama también, recuperando su vestido negro también, haciéndole sonreír de lado.

—¿Suficiente? —empieza ella.

—Mmm...

—¿Qué? —Ojos en blanco.

—El vestido... es un problema.

—¿Por? —levanta una ceja.

—Te ves sumamente bonita, _my dear_, pero no pareces entender el problema.

Ojos en blanco de la demonio.

—No me pongas esa cara.

—¿Sabes que estuve ayer en tu librería? O sea... no ayer, ayer... ayer cuando fuera. Ayer.

—Sí, sí... la tragedia de mi librería

—No, no... Me refiero... a antes —se humedece los labios y le da la espalda—. Antes de bajar al infierno.

—Antes... ¿después de pelear? —frunce un poco el ceño y guarda las alas, poniéndose de pie

—Seh, bueno...

—Ajá...

—No que fuera a por ti o algo.

—Ya, ya... —Sonríe un poquito, porque había ido a buscarle.

Crowley carraspea un poco y se gira, buscando algo que hacer, toma el dispersor de agua de las plantas, paseándose por entre ellas desinteresadamente porque toda esta parte de la historia es un poco más... ehm... bueno, reveladora, vamos a decir.

—El caso es que estaba abierta.

Él lleva revelándote que lloro por ti y todo, un buen rato.

—Ah, sí... Ugh. Los demás ángeles.

—¿Qué?

—¿No eran ellos?

—No, no había nadie. Supongo que fue después de que te secuestrara Hastur. ¿O te secuestró en la librería?

—No, fue afuera de tu casa, después de que me echaste —frunce más el ceño porque ahora todo mundo había cosas con su librería.

—Dirás después de que te fuiste —replica frunciendo el ceño ella también malinterpretando su gesto.

—Yo siempre cierro mi librería.

—¿Sabes quién la abrió entonces?

—¡Claro que no! Cualquiera... por lo visto se ha convertido en espacio público —cruza los brazos porque... ¡su librería!

—Bueno, había ahí... o sea... —vacila porque se está metiendo en un berenjenal para contar una tontería.

—Oh... ¿Aja?

—Unos... tipos. Trajeron un... pedido de libros o algo así.

—Ohh...

—¿Los estabas esperando?

—Ehm... quizás. Tendría que revisar los libros de entrega.

—¿Quizás? ¿Haces pedidos de libros sin saber?

—No, no. Pero los que no son libros TAN raros... oh, a menos que fueran de... Ugh! No eran libros nuevos, ¿verdad? ¿Viste algo? ¿Te han dicho si volverán?

—No sé qué libros eran —se encoge de hombros. Suspirito dramático del ángel—. Solo firmé y ya —añade desinteresadamente mirando la hoja de una planta.

—¡Oh! ¿Los recibiste? —Levanta las cejas y la sonrisa automática.

—Sí, bueno. No se creyeron que trabajaba ahí —sigue

—¿No?

—Así que tuve que decir que no lo hacía —claro, tuviste que dejarlo claro, era una cuestión de vida o muerte—. Que era tu esposa —explica desinteresadamente—. Y casi tampoco me creen eso.

—¿M-Mi esposa? —levanta las cejas. Vamos, que a nadie le sorprende que no se lo crean. Estarían todos más tranquilos de pensar que eres su esposo.

—Pues sí, ellos pensaban que eres gay —responde echando agua a las plantas sin hacerles mucho caso.

—Oh...—ojos en blanco—. Ese asunto. No sé de dónde lo sacan.

—Sí, que curioso, nunca te había pasado antes —se burla.

—No, sí que me había pasado —refunfuña un poco—. Solo sigo sin entender del todo de dónde sale.

—No me digas, ¿cuándo? —pregunta sarcástica, sonriendo de lado.

—Pues un par de ocasiones —la fulmina y ella se ríe.

—Oh, en un par de ocasiones De nuevo estirando conceptos hasta límites insospechados...

—No sé exactamente a qué te refieres, pero la respuesta es no.

—¿No qué?

—No... no —se sonroja sin saber bien qué coño está diciendo, la verdad

—¿De plano? ¿No... y punto?

—No me acuses tú tampoco de serlo o no serlo. Sabes que me da igual y para el caso tú también lo eres.

—Yo soy muchas más cosas que eso —se ríe

—¿Más cosas como cuáles?

—_Pansexual. Genderfluid. Aromantic_ —esa última no te la crees ni tú.

—_Aromantic?_ —sonríe de lado y le mira a los ojos—. Por el amor de Dios...

—_Yes._ Desde luego, _I am a demon!_

—_A VERY romantic demon._

—¡Claro que no!

—Eres más romántica que yo.

—¿Perdona?

—_Of course!_

—Eso no es verdad, tú eres la esencia de todo lo cursi y ridículo de este mundo.

—Y aun así... te gusto —se sonroja un poco, sin mirarle.

—Un error lo tiene cualquiera —se vuelve a las plantas. Eso no es un no. Aziraphale se ríe un poco.

—No es un error de una vez...

—Sí que lo es, lo que pasa es que aún no lo resuelvo.

—¿Qué hay del..._ Sounds of music thing?_

—¿Qué con eso?

—¡También es romántica!

—Solo la veo... _ironically._

—_Ironically?_

—_Yes_, como burla.

—¡Qué va! ¡Esa ni tú te la crees!

—¿Por qué no iba a creérmela? —le echa una mirada de advertencia a una de las plantas antes de volverse a Aziraphale.

—Porque sabes que no es verdad, bien que te gusta.

—Bueno, de todos modos no era eso lo que discutíamos.

—¿Qué discutíamos?

—Tu aparente homosexualidad incipiente respaldada y reconocida por todos los seres humanos de este planeta a lo largo de la historia.

—Llevas diciéndome eso años... ¡por lo visto como un insulto de algún tipo! —Ojos en blanco otra vez.

—No es un insulto —ojos en blanco—. Solo me hace gracia como un ser... etéreo y hasta hace como una semana aparentemente asexuado tiene una inclinación sexual tan consensuada por todo el mundo.

—Es que eso es... justamente lo que llevo toda la vida diciendo. La sexualidad nunca ha sido un área de... mi extremo interés, sinceramente, y hace muchos años que todo el mundo etá demasiado seguro...

—Y por lo visto todavía no te explicas la razón.

—¿Tú la entiendes?

Crowley le mira y hace una de esas sonrisitas de "me pareces muy mono"

—No —decide finalmente. Aziraphale entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Es una de esas cosas en las que me dices que no, pero sí?

—No —se ríe.

—Al menos la humanidad ha mejorado su trato... un poco.

—Han pasado muchas épocas. Seguro en Roma eras el rey del mambo.

—Ah, Roma. Era una buena época, ¿no crees?

—No fue mi favorita —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Cuál es tu favorita? —mira como aleja otra vez el tema al de su homosexualidad incipiente.

—Esta —sonríe. Dice eso TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS VECES que alguien le pregunta. Incluso en Roma. Salvo en el siglo XIV. Esto de vivir el momento es lo suyo.

—Lo que me parece irónico...

—Mjm?

—Es que al final... la experiencia sexual que he tenido no ha sido con un hombre.

—Porque te has puesto a gritar —replica girando la cara.

—P-Pues... —le mira y vacila un poco—, t-tienes... t-tu...

—¿Qué?

—Eso... ¿querrías hacerlo?

—¡No! Ni siquiera lo pienses. ¡No vamos a volver a hacer nada en esa línea después de lo que me has hecho! —hasta da un paso atrás. Sí, es por el huevo. Sí, otra vez. Aziraphale parpadea.

—No estoy... no estoy diciendo de hacerlo a-ahora... ugh —aprieta los ojos—. ¡No es que yo quiera!

—Igualmente. Además tengo trabajo ahora —vuelve a acordarse.

La verdad, es que da tres pasos atrás, bastante sonrojado, porque esta vez... no hablaba realmente de hacerlo en ese momento, sino en general y esta vez le ha parecido que... es un rechazo en toda forma. Como lo de la boda. Se cruza de brazos sin mirarle.

¡Es un rechazo porque esta asustada porque cree que va a tener que poner un huevo!

Vale, pues... nada de besos ni de abrazos ni de boda. Ya lo ha entendido. Nunca mas.

—P-Pues anda, trabaja entonces —se sienta por ahí y le da la espalda.

Crowley le mira y pone los ojos en blanco, yendo a buscar su ordenador.

Cuando vuelva, va a estar leyendo un libro.


	33. Chapter 33

_Crowley le mira y pone los ojos en blanco, yendo a buscar su ordenador._

_Cuando vuelva, va a estar leyendo un libro._

Uno de los miles que se ha traído...

Sí. Esta casa ha mejorado considerablemente con esto y además ahora está sentido y quiere ignorarte a propósito.

Y que ahora están por maldita sea todos _bloody_ lados. Antes ha ido a buscar algo de alcohol y ha encontrado un par en el armario de las copas. Y hasta detrás de las botellas.

Por el suelo, en las sillas, en el cajón de la cucharillas. Empieza a temer que los haya unos dentro de los otros. que si abre uno, de dentro van a salir cinco o seis más y a caerse por ahí.

De hecho había trocitos de papel hasta en el azucarero que ha sacado para hacerse un _bloody_ té porque NO PUEDE TOMAR ALCOHOL Y TODO ELS CULPA DE AZIRAPHALE.

¡La invasión!

¡Por todos los infiernos! Hasta la mesa donde pone generalmente el portátil pare redactar informes que mantiene INMACULADA está ahora invadida bajo una montaña de papeles en todos lados. ¡Solo encontrar el portátil le va a llevar más de una hora!

Qué exagerado... ¡una hora! Qué absoluta inutilidad.

Y después de vaciarla y de cagarse en él todo lo cagable, ala, ahora siéntate y redacta un informe: _"Sobre cómo se seduce y enamora a un ángel. Por A.J. Crowley. Una lista detallada y contrastada de acciones con resultados cotejados."_

_"Lo primero es imprescindible que el ángel no sea un IMBÉCIL que se ofenda por TODO y te deje la casa llena de MIERDA y encima espere que PONGAS UN ESTÚPIDO HUEVO. Claro, como él no tiene que poner ashfkaskjkjakashkauak"_

Vale, lo borra todo. Título incluido.

¡No se ofende por todo! Él podría el huevo si fuera necesario.

Y así vamos a estar... piernas estiradas bajo la mesa, resbalándose por la silla mirando el documento de word en blanco un rato.

Vamos a ver que hay en la nevera. Nada.

_Fuck this._ Un rato de Instagram.

Piernas recogidas, subidas a la silla, con su tacita de té super protegida entre las manos. Hoja en blanco.

Vamos a ver que hay en la nevera. Nada.

_Fuck this._ Un rato de Twitter.

Piernas por encima del reposa brazos, tirada sobre la silla mirando el techo, jugando con un lápiz en la boca. Hoja con una sola línea _"Odio hacer reportes"._

Vamos a ver que hay en la nevera. Nada.

_Fuck this._ Un rato de Facebook.

De pie, dando vueltas por el cuarto haciendo movimientos con las manos palmas juntas, dedos estirados y murmurando formas de explicar eso. Hoja en blanco.

Vamos a ver que hay en la nevera. Nada.

_Fuck this._ Un rato de Snapchat.

De nuevo a la silla, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en ella. Hoja con varias líneas repetidas una tras otra _"A lot of work and a lack of play makes Anthony a boring guy"_

Vamos a ver que hay en la nevera. Nada.

_Fuck this._ Nueva búsqueda de google sobre huevos. Y serpientes. Y como comer calcio. Por lo menos no hay que lamer paredes. Ese _bloody_ cartel se le iba a aparecer en sueños... y Belcebú iba a matarla.

Deberías irle a pedir ayuda a Aziraphale, de verdad.

No va a ir a pedirle ayuda a ese tonto engreído bueno para nada que solo sabe quejarse. Va a hacerse otro té. Con leche, porque por lo visto eso es lo que tiene estúpido calcio.

Ahora se lo encuentra en la cocina. Sentado. Leyendo. Ignorándole. Se ha pasado un BUEN rato intentando averiguar qué mierda hace, no crean que no.

¡Jum! Pues ella tampoco va a ni mirarle, volviendo al ordenador.

Aziraphale le mira de reojito cuando pasa, y aprieta los ojos cuando sale. UGH. ¡Por qué le castiga de esa forma con el látigo de su desprecio!

¿Y si toma un reporte antiguo y cambia algunas palabras? ¿Qué tal este de las teorías conspiratorias sobre que el hombre no llegó a la luna? Ese le quedó de puta madre. Además aún tenía que terminar el de que la tierra era plana y que las vacunas eran un engaño de las farmacéuticas.

Venga, lo de la tierra plana... alguien tendría que haberle dado un Publisher por esto como mínimo. Era una puñetera obra de arte.

Aziraphale se levanta... y se acerca al cuarto donde está Crowley.

Lo de las vacunas no acababa de gustarle, porque estaban muriendo niños y todo eso, ni siquiera había sido su idea, pero ahí abajo se corrían solo con esa clase de cosas y de tanto en tanto no estaba mal para acallar rumores sobre que es blanda y todo eso.

El ángel le mira... y pasa por enfrente de la puerta, yendo a otra cosa. Vale, vale. Pues nada. Va a ir a sentarse al sillón y que se olvide de él las próximas seis horas.

Tan ofendido.

Ah ¡pues sí! SÍ! Si ya no le quiere y no quiere su ayuda ¡pues NADA! ¡Y claro que estaban muriendo niños inocentes!

El problema es que no podía usar esos reportes como plantilla porque esto no tenía nada que ver con eso. Se mete bajo la mesa con el portátil a tomarse el té y desde que ha leído que las serpientes tienen mucho frío durante el embarazo, como que le ha dado frío, así que se envuelve completa en una manta ahí abajo.

Sigue procrastinando un buen rato leyendo sus otros informes y acaba viendo videos de gatos en Youtube. Esto es como lo de los grandes éxitos de Queen en el coche. Cualquier lista de reproducción de videos de Youtube acaba en un video de gatos a los veinte minutos.

Por cierto, sí, ha pasado por el video tutorial de un sudamericano antes de eso, porque es una ley de internet. Si no hay un video tutorial de un sudamericano en youtube, es que lo que quieres hacer NO SE PUEDE HACER. Y punto.

Después de un laaaargo lapso de tiempo vuelve a estar el portátil sobre la mesa y ella estirada también sobre la mesa, a su lado. Ahora toma lógica lo de tener la mesa clínicamente vacía para esta actividad.

Va a la nevera a abrir la puerta y mirar el interior sin tomar nada por vez ochocientas doce y se vueeeelve con su portátil, otra vez sentada en la silla con las piernas estiradas.

El CASTIGO. Esto le DESQUICIA a Aziraphale, creo que está escribiendo a mano tu reporte.

Es que además, esto es estúpido, ¿para qué quiere un reporte detallado? ¡Que le pregunté y ya! Nunca le pide... o sea, siempre le piden reportes pero son sobre todo para archivar en el registro y ya está.

IYa... ya. Pero si no lo empiezas no lo vas a acabar nunca. Además Belcebú JUSTO ESTE sí que lo va a leer.

Sí, o sea... después de todo ese rollo de Gabriel parecía que ella estaba como muy insistente con esto. Tal vez en vez de dar un reporte sobre lo que había hecho con Aziraphale, debería escribir algo que funcionara con Gabriel. Tal vez eso los distraería a ambos lo suficiente para que los dejaran a ellos y su huevo en paz.

Eso SÍN DUDA sería mucho más útil y te lo agradecería Belcebú mucho más que el que le dijeras qué le funciona con Aziraphale.

Pero para eso necesitaría saber que funcionaría con Gabriel. Probablemente algún tipo de kink mega raro rollo... eso de comerse la mierda de otros o de esos a los que le iba el sexo con ancianos.

Joder.

La verdad, le hace gracia imaginárselo así y se ríe ella sola.

Nueva búsqueda de google, Kinks sexuales más rar... no. NO. Mejor no, ni siquiera ella es tan idiota.

Gracias a Dios.

Aziraphale... La verdad, se ha empezado a picar con lo que lee, y termina por levantarse a buscarse una copita de vino porque no se puede disfrutar un buen libro sin una copita de vino.

Y cuando pasa por la habitación que está ella, ahora haciendo un dibujito idiota de algo, le mete un susto porque se supone que está trabajando.

—_Angel!_

La verdad... es que se detiene un microsegundo, y no la voltea a ver... sigue caminando otra vez.

—_Angel!_ ¡Te estoy hablando!

Ojos en blanco, pero vuelve... y es que sigue con los ojos en el libro.

—Mmmm?

—Estoy cansada de trabajar todo el día, ¿vamos a cenar por ahí? —pero que morro tienes si ni una línea has escrito.

Vale... es que... no puede. Levanta la vista y se le escapa un poco la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Has terminado ya? —pregunta.

—S-Seh, bueno... más o menos... me quedan un par de detalles pero...

—¿Puedo leerlo?

—Ahora no. Después, cuando volvamos.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos? —Y es que es complejo enfadarse con ella cuando le invita a cenar fuera.

—Ahora —se levanta.

—¿A dónde vas a llevarme? —que quede claro que esto es una cita y tú me vas a llevar.

—Pues... es un poco demasiado cínico ir al Soho, pero... ¿Algún lugar que quieras ir? —estira los brazos y se pone los zapatos que se ha quitado en algún punto, acomodándose la falda.

—De querer, ya sabes a dónde quiero ir... pero por qué no vamos a...

—Me apetece comida india —se va hacia la entrada.

—¡India! Está el Dishoom —cierra su libro y lo pone en el escritorio de Crowley... yendo tras ella que busca por ahí un pintalabios rojo y se pinta los labios frente al espejo que tiene ahí para verse antes de salir.

Vale, eso NO se vale.

Claro que se vale.

No después de rechazarle fervientemente. Aziraphale aprieta un poco los labios porque sí que se ve bonita, y con esos atuendos despampanantes... debe estar haciéndolo a propósito para intentar tentarle. Pues... no iba a obtener nada. Se arregla su pajarita al cuello estirándose un poco el chaleco y abotonándose el saco.

—Ugh... ven —protesta haciendo muecas con los labios y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? —la mira un poco... inseguro

—Ven, ven... acércate —se gira a él y hace el gesto.

Da un pasito hacia ella, que se acerca y le roba un beso rápido, dejándole la marca del pintalabios. Luego se vuelve al espejo y sonríe mirándose.

—Ya está, me había puesto demasiado —se lo guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, poniéndosela y luego se pone las gafas de sol. Dejando al ángel atontado que no veas.

—D-Demasiado... —repite.

—Vamos —le abre la puerta

—D-Detrás de ti —hace un gesto con la mano, sin limpiarse los labios aún. Muy mono que vas a ir por el mundo así...

Ella se encoge de hombros y sale delante. Él sale detrás, mirándole de reojo. Al pasar a su lado porque igual es Crowley quien cierra.

De hecho, solo chasquea los dedos para cerrar.

Ojos en blanco. Y... le daría la mano. Pero ahora estamos en modo ni nos conocemos, no me toques... así que Aziraohale entrelaza una de sus manos con la otra, caminando hacia el elevador con la espalda recta.

—Entonces... ¿Indio?

—Sí, lo que a ti se te antoje... Crowley. Casi nunca se te antoja nada así que...

—Pero me gusta el picante.

—Vale, vale... lo que se te antoje —Le mira de reojo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Pue... bueno. Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Supones? —le mira de reojo.

—Pues me odias a ratos y a ratos... ¡No!

—De hecho es algo bastante constante.

Ojos en blanco.

—No, hoy estás siendo especialmente... así.

—¿Así? —sale del ascensor andando hacia atrás para mirarle.

La mira... y la verdad piensa por un momento que quizás está demasiado sensible con todo lo que ha pasado. Ella le sonríe porque se ve muy mono con sus labios manchados de rojo.

—¿Sabes? Olvídalo —le sonríe un poquito—. Podemos... volver a lo de siempre. ¿Qué has puesto en tu reporte entonces?

—Mira, justo de eso quería hablarte —se vuelve hacia adelante.

—No vayas a caerte con esos tacones haciendo esos bailes...

Hace un movimiento de cadera aún más exagerado como respuesta.

—¿Qué querías contarme entonces? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—El caso es que... después de ir a tu librería y ver que estaba abierta —se acerca al coche.

—Y recibir mis libros... Gracias.

Ojos en blanco por el asunto de las gracias, metiéndose al lado del conductor. El ángel se sube a su lado, en su lado

—El asunto es que pensé entonces que tal vez en el cielo habían descubierto mi misión real y habían decidido que era un peligro potencial tenerte ahí... y te habían hecho subir de urgencia sin ni dejarte cerrar la librería.

—Ohhh... ¿¡Y?! ¿¡Qué hiciste?

—Pues bajar a ver a Belcebú para que me dejara subir a ver si estabas ahí.

—Oh... ¿estabas ahí?

—¿Ahí?

—Pues bajaste al infierno estando... yo ahí.

—Ah... ehm... sí —vacila.

—La próxima vez voy a poner un letrero... Oh, por cierto, Hastur se quedó mi teléfono

—Ya se lo quitaré... o te daré otro, total, para el caso que le haces.

—¡Ahora le hago más! Bueno, ¿y qué pasó con Belcebú?

—Está... muy interesada en esto. Mucho.

—En... ¿qué exactamente?

—En lo que estoy haciendo contigo y en como reaccionas tú. Estuvo preguntándome durante casi una hora.

—Querrá burlarse de mí —Aziraphale el centro del universo.

—Claro que no, tú le importas una mierda.

Los ojos azules le miran de reojo... en realidad, prefiere importarle una mierda a Belcebú, que no importarle una mierda.

—Entonces querrá burlarse de ti.

—No estaba riéndose cuando le explicaba.

—¿No? ¿Entonces?

—Sé que vas a reírte de esto, pero... escúchame con atención —pide empezando a aparcar mirando hacia afuera.

—¿Aja?

—Me pidió muchas muchas veces e insistió de manera muy clara que... —hasta para un momento y le mira—. No le hiciera esto a Gabriel.

—¿Hacerle qué? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que te hago a ti. Por eso se lo dije a Hastur luego.

—¿Qué me haces a mí? —Le mira aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Obviamente fastidiarte —responde sarcásticamente—. ¡Seducirte, _angel_!

—Ugh! ¿¡Qué tiene que ver Gabriel con eso?!

Crowley se baja del coche cerrando la puerta y se sube a la acera. Aziraphale se baja también, mirándole hacer.

—¿Por qué crees que podría estar Lord Belcebú, príncipe del infierno, tan preocupada de que yo no sedujera a Gabriel?

—¿Gabriel podría enfadarse? No lo sé...

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que a Belcebú le preocupa que el _bloody_ Gabriel se enfade? —anda con él a su lado—. Para eso entonces no habría cambiado mi misión de matarte a seducirte.

—No lo sé. Es extraño. Podría querer más bien que le seduzcas a él... —arruga la nariz solo de pensarlo

—No quiere que lo haga, bajo ningún concepto, es lo que repitió un millón de veces y ya viste como le gritó a Hastur.

—Menos mal.

—Eso no te hace pensar...

—¿Que esto podría ser peor? Sin duda. ¡Imagina que tuvieras que seducirle a él! —la mira repentinamente bastante asustado con la idea.

—Sí, bueno, no. En por qué. O sea... es que hasta Hastur concluyó que era mejor idea. O sea. Puestos a seducir a un ángel, no te ofendas, pero Gabriel podría conseguir mucha más información y ellos no entienden que... es decir, creo que creen que yo podría hacer esto con CUALQUIER ángel.

Aziraphale traga saliva. Era obvio. Era EVIDENTE. ¡ESE era el paso siguiente! No sabe cómo no se le ha ocurrido antes. Se detiene de caminar.

Crowley se detiene también girándose a mirarle.

Podía concebir muchas cosas horribles, a estas alturas eso incluía que el cielo le pidiera que matara a Crowley. Pero esto. ESTO. Podía ser mucho, MUCHO peor. Palidece. Sandalphon. Quizás le mandaban a seducirle a él.

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —le mira porque necesita la confirmación de que no está loca.

Quizás ya se lo habían pedido. Quizás por eso esto de anoche. Quizás por eso las negativas. Quizás para eso le había traído a un lugar a cenar.

_"Ehhh... Angel. Verás, es que lord Belcebú me ha pedido que ahora tú ya no seas «Ángel...», sino alguien un poco más útil... y pues... bueno, lógicamente siendo Lord Belcebú, tengo que hacerlo y..."_

¡Es que el repentino pánico ciego! Vacila. Y tarda un poco en sonreír súper falsamente y asentir. Vale. Vale. Al menos las cosas habían vuelto un poco a la normalidad y el infierno estaba haciendo cabronadas mucho peores que el cielo, gracias.

¿Eso es lo que te alivia?

¡Pues algo tiene que aliviarle!

—Es... sé que suena... Quiero decir, que sé cómo suena —interviene Crowley—. Y yo tampoco me lo creía, pero... de verdad, es que tú no viste todo lo que llegó a preguntarme.

La verdad... se abraza un poquito a sí mismo pensando que suena horrible. HORRIBLE. Y que no sabe... no quiere saber. Quizás para eso había Gabriel enviado a Sandalphon. Y era otra vez una idea maldita sea, estúpidamente brillante. Aunque la verdad... ¿Sandalphon? Vamos, había ángeles mejores. Quizás no había sido idea de Gabriel... porque él no sabía de la seducción. O... quizás si sabía y el único idiota que creía que no sabían era él. ¿Podría sentarse en algún lado? Estas noticias eran JUSTO las noticias que habían inventado el cordial "¿por qué no te sientas?"!

—P-Pidamos mesa...

—Eh? Sí, claro, claro —responde un poco distraída pero al menos que Aziraphale estuviera tan en shock como ella la hacía pensar que realmente no estaba... proyectándose a si misma o algo así en lo que tal vez quisiera que pasara para que alguien entendiera porque debían dejarlos tranquilos o quien sabe qué en su mente enferma y rara que para ser sinceros, ni ella misma entendía la mayoría de veces.

Es que... una semana. Una bonita semana de besos eternos, abrazos y caricias secretas. Y placer. Aprieta los ojos. NUNCA debía haberle dejado hacer nada de eso y no estarían en este lío. Debía haberlo negado rotundamente y haber impedido fervientemente que Crowley contara esto en el infierno. Y es que la pura idea de Crowley llamando _"Angel"_ a Sandalphon y besándose contra un estante de su librería le HORRORIZA. ¿Y-Y Crowley había dicho que si además?

Crowley pide mesa para dos, a poder ser... bastante dentro. Ejem. El carmín en los labios de Aziraphale da una ligera idea al camarero de lo que quieren así que hacia ahí los dirige. ¡Pronto sería el carmín en los labios de Sandalphon!

—Entonces, estaba pensando... —sigue Crowley, una vez los sientan—. Ella no está en realidad interesada en un informe sobre esto, si no sobre lo otro. Así que tú que le conoces más podrías ayudarme a pensar cosas que pudieran funcionar.

¿Y que había de su huevo? ¿Le iba a contar a Belcebú que era de Sandalphon? Parpadea con eso y le mira a los ojos.

—W-What? —susurra. Ahora tenía que ayudarle a hacer un informe sobre que podría funcionar ¿¡para seducir a otro?! ¡Y con los antecedentes de Sandalphon en Sodoma y Gomorra! Es que se abraza a sí mismo otra vez.

—Venga, es que ya sabes que si es por mi... voy a empezar a escribir burradas sadomasoquistas y aunque la idea de darle esas ideas al príncipe del infierno me parece hilarante solo por ver qué pasaría, prefiero conservar mi pellejo después de eso. Así que vamos a imaginar que tú eres Gabriel... ¿qué tendría que hacer?

—¿Ga-Gabriel?

—Sí. Esto es con Gabriel.

Es que va a caerse de la silla y a mantenerse en el suelo. En posición fetal.

—¡¿Aziraphale!?

¡Al menos el golpe le duele un poco más momentáneamente que el corazón rodó con esta noticia! Crowley mira alrededor

—Levanta del suelo, ¡estás montando un espectáculo!

—Pues como no voy a montar un espectáculo... ¡Mira lo que me estás diciendo! —no vayan a ayudarle, en lo absoluto..

—Venga, no es para tanto —le tiende la mano—. O sea, el tipo es horrible y yo tampoco lo trago, pero... Creo que a la larga puede beneficiarnos. Especialmente a ti. Seguramente si logramos esto, te retirarán la orden de matarme.

Aziraphale traga saliva antes de tomarle la mano y le suelta excesivamente rápido en cuanto se levanta y baja la mirada.

—Si realmente funciona con Gabriel, podría ser lo que estábamos esperando para salir del foco —sigue argumentando Crowley—. ¿Te imaginas? —sonríe.

El ángel aprieta los ojos sentándose otra vez.

—No. No te imagino. Perdona. Quizás estoy... —y es que si se imagina. Serían el dúo más espectacular en la historia.

—Bueno, sí, es un poco... —arruga la nariz y se ríe porque aunque está acostumbrada al asunto ángel/demonio y no le parece asqueroso eso en sí, no dejan de ser... Gabriel y Belcebú.

—Un poco... ¿¡un POCO?!

—Pues sí, pero... venga —se encoge de hombros y les traen una cerveza a cada uno—. Tiene cierta gracia.

Aziraphale le mira con la boca abierta.

—¡La tiene! —se defiende—. No te vas a poner quisquilloso otra vez con todo eso del cielo y el infierno después de... esto —protesta un poco señalándose a sí misma y luego a él.

Vale. Vale. VALE. Aziraphale se empina media cerveza de un trago. Crowley levanta las cejas. ¡Es que mira las cosas que le dices!

—No te voy a dar de mi cerveza cuando luego te pique la comida... —advierte porque somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho.

—¿¡Y no habías dicho que con Gabriel justamente era un no rotundo?! ¡Por todos los cielos!

—Sí, bueno, pero... yo no pongo las reglas, ¿sabes?

—ODIO las reglas —Debe ser la primera vez en la historia que lo dice. Crowley levanta las cejas.

—Aunque ya sabes que me encantan tus actos de insubordinación...

—¡Es que no puedo creer que estés tan tranquila con esto! —se queja.

—Pues es que creo que dentro de lo malo... esto no es para tanto y a la larga hasta podría beneficiarnos.

—Muy a la larga y no sé de qué forma. ¡Seis mil años para llegar hasta aquí!

—La verdad es que sí es un poco raro que sea justo ahora, pero... —hace una pequeña pausa y el ángel la mira a los ojos—. Pero no importa. Are you in?

Traga saliva

—Venga, no voy a poder hacer esto sin tu ayuda —le sonríe y le tiende la mano, insistiendo.

Aziraphale mira la mano de reojito y luego su sonrisa y vacila un poquito porque sabe que si le toma la mano no hay manera de decir que no.

—¿V-Vas a... —mueve la mano un poquito hacia él—. Seguir confraternizando conmigo?

Crowley echa la mano atrás un poco porque lo que le preocupa es... el huevo. O sea, y si... ¿y si esta vez no se lo había puesto pero le hacía uno más adelante? Aunque si ya se lo había hecho... ya qué más daba.

El ángel abre los ojos en asombro con ese movimiento de mano y quita su propia mano de encima de la mesa. ¡Es que ahora... iba a irse a confraternizar con otro ángel!

—No como chica —decide finalmente. Y por cierto. Chasqueo de dedos. Cervezas sin alcohol. Aziraphale parpadea con lo del sexo y le mira otra vez a los ojos.

—¡Esto no tiene que ver con sexo! Tiene que ver contigo y conmigo y con... —le mira sin saber qué demonios hace chasqueando los dedos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Algo que debí hacer antes, pero te me escapaste. Supongo que tuviste suerte, favorito de Dios.

Los ojos azules le fulminan porque no tiene nada de favorito de Dios que tu... otra mitad ¡decida que quiere ir a seducir a otros ángeles!

—¿Sabes? Quizás si necesito escucharlo para hacer esto.

—¿Escuchar qué?

Aziraphale baja la mirada y se revuelve.

—¿No estás haciendo un poquito mucho drama? —interviene de nuevo Crowley con toda su reacción. Y esa era otra vez... Suspira.

—Voy a lavarme las manos —decide sin mirarle poniéndose de pie.

Le mira y se encoge de hombros, sacando su teléfono.

Va a ir a encerrarse a un baño cinco minutos, la verdad. Mientras Crowley juega _candy crush_... y sinceramente, mira alrededor antes de ver si acaso hay por ahí algún _pokemon_, ya que está sola.

No te estás enterando de una mierda de lo que le pasa a Aziraphale.

La verdad, no.

Aziraphale pelea un rato contra si mismo en el baño. Crowley pide comida para los dos, aunque no sabe qué le apetece pero bueno, seguro se lo come igual.

Y cuando sale de su cubículo y se lava las manos es que se mira al espejo y nota los labios rojos pintados. Se queda ahí un poco embobado unos instantes... y piensa que, ¿saben qué? Pues no. No se quedó con su espada y no va a darles a Crowley, no importa cuánto quiera Belcebú que haga lo que sea con Sandalphon. Sale del baño muy decidido a la mesa.

Ella sigue ahí, jugando con el teléfono.

Es que va a venir a Aziraphale y le va a meter un beso, pero UN BESO.

¡Oh! Oh, vale. A quién le importa si no consigue cazar... _whatever_, ni sabe lo que estaba cazando.


	34. Chapter 34

_Es que va a venir a Aziraphale y le va a meter un beso, pero UN BESO._

_¡Oh! Oh, vale. A quién le importa si no consigue cazar... whatever, ni sabe lo que estaba cazando._

Termina por separarse, y... sentarse en su sitio como si, ahem... como si nada.

Y dejar a Crowley sujetándose de la silla y la mesa para no caerse al suelo. No que estuviera muy bien sentada ya desde antes, pero...

Aziraphale se limpia solo la comisura de los labios y se aclara la garganta.

Ella recupera un poco la verticalidad, lentamente. Y lo que se le ha caído al suelo, que por lo visto es todo. Bragas incluidas.

—Te ayudo a escribir todos los reportes que quieras, pero decididamente no vas a seducir a otro ángel, así tenga yo que ir a hablar personalmente con Belcebú. Y saliendo de aquí vamos a ir por una prueba de embarazo.

—¿Q-Qué? —se pone bien las gafas de sol.

—¿Cuál parte de todas quieres que te repita... _my dear?_ —sonrisita cáustica.

—Ehm... —Traga saliva, todavía no se recupera del todo.

Azirapahale la mira y sonríe satisfecho. Ella se humedece los labios con el pintalabios arruinado y medio despeinada. Le sonríe sinceramente.

Ahora sí, estira la mano en la mesa hacia ella.

—Uuuf... —sonríe de lado protestando un poco y se la toma.

—_So..._ —ojos en blanco.

—He... Pedido comida. Pollo. ¿Está bien?

—Uuuf... —le imita el tono idéntico, sonriendo igual de lado.

—¿Qué?

—Está bien, pollo está bien. Me sorprende que sepas pedir algo —se ríe.

—Bueno, eso es lo que creo haber pedido. A lo mejor nos traen un cubo de agua y un oso en monociclo.

—Si es así me quedo con el monociclo. ¿Me explicas otra vez lo de seducir a medio cielo? —se ríe un poco más, acariciándole la mano.

—No a medio cielo. A Gabriel.

—Y a Sandalphon. ¿No que a Gabriel te han dicho específicamente que no?

—¿A Sandalphon? ¿Quién es Sandalphon?

—El ángel de mi librería, al que Belcebú te ha mandado seducir.

Crowley parpadea un poco y frunce el ceño.

—Lo cual tiene cierta lógica pero...

—Estás... ¿celoso de eso ahora? By the way, olvídalo. A nadie le importa Sandalphon y céntrate en lo importante —hace gestos con las manos en paralelo para que se enfoque. Con una hace el gesto y la otra la mueve moviéndole la suya en la medida de lo posible, pero sin soltarle.

—¡No estoy celoso! —sí lo está —. Y no entiendo a quién tienes que seducir, ¡me has dicho que a Gabriel no!

—Todo esto es... bastante teórico, ¿vale?. Ni siquiera sé si va a intentarlo realmente.

—¿Intentarlo quién? —vamos, que es que no ha entendido ni escuchado claramente una sola palabra de las que has dicho.

—¡Pues ella! O sea, el asunto aquí es que si le escribo lo que funciona contigo —que además no tengo ni idea de lo que es—. No tiene por qué funcionar con Gabriel y va a decir que es mi culpa blablablá. Así que... vamos a fingir que tú eres Gabriel, ¿vale? ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo?

—Momento. Momento. ¿Ella quién?

—Pues Lord Belcebú.

—¿Eh? —paaaaaarpadeo.

—O sea, si te es más fácil vamos a fingir que yo soy ella.

—No, no, no. Espérame un poco. Belcebú. ¿Y Gabriel?

—En serio, _angel..._ ¿de qué hemos estado hablando los últimos cuarenta minutos? —le mira entrecerrando los ojos porque normalmente no es tan denso.

—De tu nueva asignación de dejar de... de seducir nuevos ángeles.

—No tengo ninguna nueva asignación.

—¡Pero si tú me has dicho!

—¿Qué?

—Que tenías que seducirles a ellos ahora.

—Nunca dije eso.

—Sí que... ¡Sí que lo dijiste! —Llevo cuarenta minutos EN PÁNICO—. Me dijiste que tenía que ayudarte y que además ya no querías confraternizar conmigo.

—Porque tienes que ayudarme y... porque... N-No... Quiero —se relame un poco recordando el beso y nota ahora que está un poco despeinada, arreglándose el pelo.

—¿Ayudarte a hacer qué?

—Pues a saber qué hacer para seducir a Gabriel.

—¿¡Para que Belcebú seduzca a Gabriel?! Por qué querría...

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué querría seducirle?

—Pues... no lo sé, _angel_, probablemente porque está aburrida —replica sarcástica. Perdona, es que le está llegando muy tarde esta información.

Ya ya... pero ella no se ha enterado. Igual les traen la comida.

—O sea me estás diciendo que... —le suelta la mano separándose un poco de la mesa para dejarle espacio al mesero

—_Wahoo! bear free._

Aziraphale se ríe, ocupando este instante para relajarse un poco. O sea, no necesitaba... o sea... ! ¿No le habían pedido que sedujera a nadie más? _WAHOO!_

Crowley sonríe mirando los platos y luego a él.

—¡Se ve buenísimo! —confiesa Aziraphale empezando a comer, sonriendo mucho más relajado.

—¿Lo ves? A veces está bien ir a otros lugares.

—¿Me estás acusando de no hacerlo?

—¿A ti? ¿Mr. Aventurero-cada-miércoles-toca-sushi? Naaah

—¡Eso no quiere decir que no pueda ir a otros sitios!

—Justo eso es lo que digo.

—Lo que pasa es que después de probar muchos sitios... —se pone la servilleta al cuello para no mancharse—, entendí que la mejor opción es el sushi.

—_Of course, of course._

—Pero si quieres podemos probar más sitios, no tengo inconveniente alguno. Cualquier otro día de la semana menos los miércoles.

—El día de las... ¿cómo era lo otro que me dijiste que hacías? ¿Cestas?

—Canasta.

—_Whatever_

—Eso es los jueves

—¿Y los martes?

—Los martes voy por te...

—Bueno, ni siquiera sé qué día es hoy —ojos en blanco.

—Quizás si... vienes por mí, cualquier día de la semana está bien. Igualmente, al paso que vamos...

—¿Qué?

—Pues ya ni siquiera tengo una librería funcional... —el drama, se limpia los labios con la servilleta—. Esto está realmente bueno.

—Ah, sobre eso... Creo que ahora que hemos sacado muchas de tus cosas de ahí, tal vez sí podría mandar un mensaje al infierno.

—Igualmente si es terreno consagrado no sé qué tanto puedan hacerle. Quemarla —Suspira.

—Eso es problema suyo.

—Con suerte le quitarán lo consagrado. Mándales el mensaje...

—Lo haremos luego, en casa... —asiente humedeciéndose los labios porque tal vez debería decirle lo de Anathema.

—Volviendo a Gabriel.

—Ah, sí.

—¿Belcebú quiere seducir a Gabriel para sacarle información? Hmm... No sé si lo logre.

—¿Qué? No!

—¿No?

—No es para sacarle información, creo que le gusta.

—¿¡Gabriel a Belcebú!? —levanta las cejas.

—¡Sí! ¡Es lo que llevo diciéndote todo el rato!

—¡Carámbanos!

—Por eso creo que esta tan interesada en esto.

—Pero... de dónde sacas que... o sea ¿te lo ha dicho? Vaya... es algo común en el infierno entonces...

—Pues no me lo ha dicho así como... _"Verás, Crowley..."_ —empieza y la verdad, intenta imaginarse como haría eso ella y no se le ocurre cómo—. De hecho ni siquiera sé cómo iba a decírmelo, de hacerlo.

—Pero... ¿qué te dijo?

—Pues estuvo preguntándome muy insistentemente por ti y en como reaccionabas y en si pensabas que esto es asqueroso y en cómo había conseguido que te enamorarás.

—¿P-Pero para probarlo con Gabriel? —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Eso creo

—Cielos... no creo que le vaya a funcionar. Gabriel es...

—La verdad, me da igual si funciona o no, lo que quiero es que se entretengan con algo más.

—Lo que digo es que Gabriel piensa que esto es completamente asqueroso.

—Pues habrá que hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Es decir, es que no creo que Gabriel siquiera la mire... ¿sabes?

—Lo que está claro es que no es imposible. A los hechos me remito —le señala—. Así que...

—¿Quieres hacer de celestina con Gabriel y Belcebú? Es que... pff... pareja más rara e improbable...

—Claro que no quiero. Esto es peligroso y arriesgado y... tiene todos los números para salir mal y ninguno de ellos dos podría importarme menos.

—Es que... Gabriel. A ver, vale, yo soy Gabriel.

—Eso es. Y yo soy Lord Belcebú —cierra los ojos intentando ponerse en personaje.

—Ugh.

—Sí, vale, ojos en blanco.

—Ehm... bueno, ¿qué quieres entonces? —pregunta con voz algo irritada.

—Claro... —sale de personaje de nuevo—. Ella tiene que invitarle a él. A algo. Hum... un... es que no van a ir a cenar o así. Podrían ir...

—¿Invitarme a cenar? ¿A mí? Ugh. No

—Es que yo qué sé qué le podría interesar a ese idiota. ¿Invitarlo a ver una ejecución? Fijo que eso se la pone dura.

—¿La... tenía dura el día que pretendía ejecutarme? —arruga la nariz.

—¿Tú crees que yo estaba mirándole eso a Gabriel?

—Espero que no.

—Bueno, vale, entonces tenemos que pensar a un lugar al que ella pueda invitarlo. ¿Al cine?

—Ropa. Le gusta la ropa.

—¡Ropa! Eso está bien... y da la opción potencial de que haya desnudez inmiscuida...

—Estás suponiendo que Gabriel va a decir que sí...

—Pues... ¿no crees? Crees que debería ella invitarle a que la ayude a comprarse ropa o algo así para... ¡HALLOWEEN!

—Halloween? ¿Esa fiesta pagana?

—Es muy importante en el infierno... no creerás que nosotros celebramos Navidad.

—Y quieres que Gabriel acuda al... infierno. Disfrazado. Mmm...

—No, hombre... pensaba en que él la ayudara a elegir ropa. Aunque podría acompañarla, eso sería divertido.

—Si lo sería. Yo te... yo te acompañaría.

—Ya bueno, creo que nosotros ya hemos estado divirtiéndonos lo bastante en el infierno.

—Estaría bien... que fuera Gabriel al infierno a una fiesta. No sé...

—Podría sentar un precedente...

—Si quiere ir.

—A lo mejor es un poco demasiado para una primera cita... pero se podría plantear como un evento diplomático.

—Es como tú.

—¿Como yo?

—Con la ropa. Debe ser un buen evento

—Meh... no te creas. Es una... como un...evento de empresa de humanos, supongo que como la navidad para vosotros. Una reunión en la que cada departamento explica sus mierdas y las cosas que ha hecho en el año y las que hará el año que viene.

—Sería... o sea la gracia, para que le llamara la atención, sería que tuviera que... vestirse de negro, por ejemplo. Nunca le he visto así.

—Ah... sí, claro, tendría que disfrazarse y todo eso. Es una fiesta de disfraces, técnicamente.

—Pues... no sé si acepte. De verdad que no.

—Tampoco sé si ella quiera invitarle

—Si le gusta, querrá.

—¿Por?

—Pues... ¿no? ¿No querrías invitarme a mí?

—Antes preferiría que me arrancaran las uñas y me picaran los ojos con palillos, sinceramente.

—¿¡Por?! —pregunta abriendo la boca.

—Es un evento que en general detesto, siempre llego tarde y desaparezco lo antes posible. Todo el mundo me cae mal y las actividades son una mierda. Suele haber un baile, me parece, sueño largarme antes de eso. No sé si es en plan aquelarre o _whatever_. Solo faltaría además tener que estar preocupándome de mil idiotas como Hastur teniendo ideas sobre lo que deberían estar haciendo contigo en vez de solo dejarte estar ahí odiándolo todo con nosotros.

—No creas que la reunión de navidad es divertida en el cielo... pero creo que es un poco mejor. Sabes, todo muy... sacro.

—¿Vais todos a misa y cantáis villancicos alrededor del árbol? —sonríe de lado imaginándoles.

—Si.

—Odio las navidades... y duran como mil años cada vez.

—A mi me gustan mucho, todo es alegría y sonrisas.

—Y bendiciones y rezos de mierda por todos lados.

—También, eso también —le sonríe —. Es todo muy protocolario.

Crowley saca la lengua haciendo cara de asco.

—Creo que tú lo odiarías con todo tu corazón, dices que yo no aguantaría en el infierno pero el cielo es cada vez más...

—No, no, si cada vez soporto menos a todo el mundo. No creas que si de repente viniera Dios y decidiera perdonarme iba yo a querer volver ahí arriba.

—Yo lo que querría de Dios es que nos dejaran en paz —entrecierra los ojos.

—Para mí, las intervenciones de Dios son exactamente tan escasas como quisiera. El problema son todos los demás.

—Pues si interviniera a nuestro favor, no me molestaría —porque a Aziraphale no le basta que Dios narre a su favor.

—No te extralimites en tus peticiones, favorito.

—¡No me llames favorito!

Se ríe.

—¿Que le vas a decir exactamente a Belcebú? —pregunta terminándose su cerveza y... dándole un trago a la de Crowley porque si le ha picado. Crowley ni siquiera le dice nada sobre eso.

—Pues... tendría que proponerle... el problema es que si le digo algo así como _"Come on, dude, tienes que invitarle a una cita, algo así como que venga a Halloween"... _o sea, se supone que yo no sé qué esto es un rollo suyo con Gabriel. De hecho ni sé qué quiera hacer con él en realidad.

—Que le quiera.

—¿Eh?

—Pues eso es seguramente lo que querría, no?

—Yo qué sé, a lo mejor no... quizás solo quiere tirárselo —se encoge de hombros.

—No creo que Gabriel pudiera tener sexo, Crowley.

—¿Por?

—Porque él es... como antiséptico. Como una barra de jabón.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí... Belcebú le hace lo que te hago a ti con las manos —le muestra sus manos—. Se le pasaría la antisepticiidad.

—No me haces... ¡Ugh! Belcebú sabe hacer... ¡Ugh!

—Yo qué sé si sabe o no...

—Tú sabes. Vale... vamos a admitir que tendría gracia que se lo hiciera. Deberías decir...

—¿Aja?

—Deberías decirle de lo hiciera —sonríe un poquito.

—Voy a tener que explicarle como funciona y que a ti te gusta.

Se les acerca el camarero a ver si quieren postre o algo más.

—_Wh-What?!_ No —casi le grita pero se para por el mesero.

—¿No? —preguntan los dos a la vez.

—No... A ella. Si queremos postre.

—Traigo la carta —asiente el camarero yendo por ellas.

—¡No le puedes decir! —susurra a Crowley, fulminándole—. ¿De dónde sacas que me gusta?

Crowley sonríe un poco de lado y lo próximo que vas a notar es su pie en tu entrepierna. El SALTO.

—¿Probamos a ver si puedo así y me cuentas como no te gusta?

—_Wh-What?!_

Crowley mueve los dedos del pie. Aziraphale traga saliva.

—N-No puedes... n-No.

—Puede que sí, o puede que no_. Do you feel... lucky?_

—_L-Lucky..._ —repite, ella mueve el pie arriba y abajo poco a poco—. C-Crowley... —tiembla un poco—. E-estamos en público.

—Y tú eres un ángel. Eres capaz de no caer en la tentación... de hecho, esto ni siquiera te gusta, tú lo has dicho.

—A-Así que soy capaz.

Sigue, con el pulgar y el camarero les trae las cartas de postres.

—G-Gracias... y-yo...

Y Crowley... no aparta el pie, pero si se para porque es blandito.

—Y-Yo quiero... ehm... ¿q-qué quieres tú? —pregunta poniéndole una mano en el pie.

—Estoy bien —se encoge de hombros—. Pero tú deberías leer la carta con detenimiento.

—¿L-Leerla?

—Para saber lo que tienen. No te llevará mucho...

—N-No te muevas —traga saliva.

—Me parece que se refiere a ti —le sonríe al camarero.

—N-No! E-Es decir, ¡no necesariamente!

—No voy a ningún sitio —Crowley sonríe más mirándole a él ahora.

—Si sabes que p-puedo resolver cualquier cosa p-por obra divina, ¿verdad? —Se sonroja un montón.

Ella vuelve a mover el pie como respuesta y él le fulmina. El camarero carraspea un poco porque le están incomodando, la verdad. Aunque no sabe lo que pasa.

—E-Ella quiere un... _Jalebi._

El camarero lo apunta y le mira otra vez.

—Y, ehm... yo. U-un café. Y...—está pidiendo algo completamente random—._ Ghevar._

—No nos queda_ Ghevar._

_—K-Kulfi?_ —el bufido irritado.

—Vaya, hombre, mira por donde—se burla Crowley cruzándose de brazos—. Con lo que a él le gusta... lleva toda la semana pensando justo en venir aquí solo por el _Ghewatever._

—L-Lo superaré.

—Sí, _Kulfi,_ sí... _I am sorry_ —se disculpa el camarero.

—_Tsk tsk tsk..._ alguien se va a llevar una mala critica en Yelp.

—En serio, _my dear..._ no es grave —el ángel le quita importancia.

—¿_Kulfi _entonces? —propone el camarero.

—Suerte tiene que es un ángel...

—No le digas esas cosas... —susurra Aziraphale sonrojándose un poco más. Crowley levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. Ella es la mujer más suave y dulce qué hay... —explica al mesero—. Y está preocupada.

—_Excuse me?_ —protesta Crowley frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Lo niegas?

—_Of course!_

—¿No eres la mujer más suave y dulce conmigo?

Crowley se humedece los labios con el maquillaje aun corrido y el ceño fruncido, le mira por encima de las gafas de sol porque es que... lo está pidiendo.

—¡No me mires así, Crowley!

Se la lleva. Ahí va a pasarle el impulso eléctrico a traves del pie. Quizás más suave porque con los pies tiene menos... fuerza. Pero también tiene menos control.

Noooooo! Ugh ugh ugh. El GEMIDO, maldita sea con... ¡CROWLEY!

El camarero mete un salto con eso sim esperárselo y decide irse corriendo. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—_B-Bad Crowley!_

—_Bitch._ Dilo. O al menos un _"bastard"._

—E-Esto es... m-mucho mejor cuando hay besos —EL insulto.

—Entonces levántate y arréglalo.

—¿A-Aquí?

Ella se encoge de hombros, él mira alrededor y la mira otra vez a ella.

—No me crees capaz.

—Acabas de prácticamente SUPLICAR que haga eso. ¡Claro que te creo capaz!

—¡Yo no te suplique que hicieras nada!

Crowley se muere de la risa y Aziraphale frunce el ceño con esas risas.

—Igual que tú estás SUPLICANDO un beso.

—Nah, lo has dicho tú.

El ángel le fulmina porque eso... no ayuda. O ayuda en nada a que se levante y te de un beso.

Ya bueno, no somos muy listos por aquí. Vamos a decirlo así, está claro que te casaste con él por lo guapo.

Que van a haberse casado, ¡si le rechaza cada vez!

¡No le rechaza cada vez!

Cada vez que le habla de boda, ya se lo pidió hoy en esta misma mesa ¡y le rechazó!

—Pues NADA DEBESOS. ¡Nunca más!

—¿En la vida? ¿Jamás de los jamases?

—Nunca, ¡NUNCA jamás!

—Oh, qué mal...

—Ni aunque supliques —se cruza de brazos porque esperaba un poco más de drama.

—Oh, no, claro... nada de súplicas —La verdad, no te cree ni por un segundo.

—Aunque, desde luego, espero que supliques.

—Ehm... ¿así como... "porfi plis"?

Aziraphale le fulmina otra vez y Crowley se ríe.

—Así que crees que no es tan grave vivir sin besos...

—Si he aguantado seis mil años, no me voy a morir ahora.

—Muy bien. Nada de besos. Ni uno solo.

—Claro, claro... ni uno. Ni uno pequeñito. Ni en la mejilla. Ni por las buenas noches. Y nada de quitar pelusas, eso desde luego. _Bloody_ pelusas.

—E-Exactamente —susurra... y es que... tiene la zona en cuestión aún... calientita.

No solo eso, el pie sigue ahí. Mira que normalmente no aguanta treinta segundos en una sola postura y ahora... Mira que conveniente

—Que sepas que no me importa porque tus besos no me gustan NADA.

—Desde luego que no, probablemente sea la cosa novedosa que más detestas de todas las que están pasando —asiente sarcástica.

—Eso es. Ni se siente bien, ni sabe bien, ni... es agradable.

—Claro. Nada de que de repente el mundo parece desaparecer y todo parece estar en su lugar. Pfff.

—Nada de nada... —le mira—. ¿Eso sientes tú?

—¿Yo? Naaah... eso es como de... una canción o así, _who knows_ —carraspeo carraspeo.

—Ugh!

—¿Qué?

—_Nothing._ Nada de nada. Ni un beso nunca más. ¡Y tú lo vas a lamentar más que yo!

—¿Yo? Sí, claro. Llorando por las esquinas. ¿No me ves?

—_Fine _—frunce el ceño, ella le mira y sonríe—. Un día vas a querer besarme. Aunque no lo creas —él no sonríe, tan enfadado.

—Ah, sí. Claro. Entonces vendré hasta ti arrastrándome.

—Sí —se humedece los labios.

—Suplicando. De rodillas.

—_"Please, love me. Please give me a kiss"_

_—"Pleaseeee"_ —se burla ella.

—_Shut up_ —protesta él. Crowley se ríe y vuelve a mover el pie—. ¡Basta con hacerme diez centímetros atrás! ¡Y dejarías de tener este control que tiene!

—¿Vas a tentar a la suerte otra vez?

—¿Vas a tentarla tú?

—Yo soy quien está en control, tú lo has dicho.

—Pues yo puedo... decidir... qué somos solo conocidos.

—Que novedad —ojos en blanco.

—¡Aunque me pongas esa cara!

—Pues es que... cuéntame una que no me sepa.

—Puedo conseguir a alguien que sí quiera decir LAS palabras.

—¿Qué palabras?

—Sabes exactamente que palabras.

—_Do I?_ —sonríe y le manda un beso. Aziraphale aprieta más los brazos porque... ¡porque! ¡Eso es hasta cruel!

_—You. Do._

_—I do._

El ángel le mira fijamente y ella le sonríe.

—Vas a tener que decirlas seriamente...

—Ahí veo un problema.

—¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que pedírtelo?

—No lo sé, eso depende de ti.

—¿De mí?

Crowley se encoge de hombros y asiente, a la vez que les traen los postres.

—No depende de mí —sigue Aziraphale.

—Oh, desde luego que sí.

—Gracias —dice distraídamente al mesero—. ¿Cómo va a depender de mi tu respuesta? Cada vez...

Ella ni le mira al mesero, solo le mira a él fijamente para que siga con esa frase.

—Van... cuatro veces.

—¿Y?

—¿Lo que te gusta es... negarte?

—Lo interesante aquí... —se limpia la boca con la servilleta y luego saca el pintalabios y su teléfono activando la cámara para utilizarla de espejo, pintándose los labios de nuevo sin mirarle—. Es que yo no recuerdo haberme negado una sola vez.

—¡T-Te has negado todas! O me has ignorado. O has dicho que no se puede.

—Solo dije que no funcionará como excusa en el cielo, porque no lo hará.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Eso lo sabes hasta tú —ojos en blanco, sigue con los labios.

—El pintalabios se pone después del postre... —susurra y le pone una mano en el pie—. Es una excusa para ti y para mí. Y te he dicho muchas veces que solo basta querer...

—No cuando quieres dejarle rojos los labios al postre —le guiña un ojo—. No es una excusa porque te van a decir que no es válido.

Abre la boca idiotizado con la primera frase.

—E-Es para m-mí.

—Si es solo para ti ya te he dicho que no sé qué más quieres.

—Para mí sí es válido, solo falta hacerlo...

—¿Hacerlo cómo?

—Decir cada palabra. Olvídalo.

Crowley suspira.

—Está lo de antes, y lo de después. Solo falta el hecho en sí... ¿por qué es tan difícil? —sigue, porque el que no lo olvida es él.

Ella le mira a los ojos porque según ella eso ya está también pero él insiste en que no y cada vez que le pregunta qué es lo que falta, lloriquea como ahora.

—Solo son unas palabras, pero si no las dices... no ocurre. Y el que te niegues a decirlas me hace pesar que no quieres hacerlo, específicamente porque una vez hecho no se puede deshacer.

La demonio le mira, porque las ha dicho ahora, las ha dicho esta mañana y las dijo cada vez que se lo pidió. Pero él no las toma en serio.

—Yo, Aziraphale...

—_Really,_ así de protocolario?

—¡Es esa la única forma de hacerlo!

Crowley toma aire porque... quizás esto hubiera estado mejor en un sitio un poco más bonito. Podrían haberse vestido un poco y tal vez invitado a dos o tres personas... pero bueno.

—Por qué no lo... piensas.

—Yo, Crowley...

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos y Crowley le sostiene la mirada y hay un sutil cambio en el ambiente... porque el conjuro se ha abierto.

El ángel estira la mano hacia ella, que se la toma, bajando el pie

—Te... tomo a ti, Crowley, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Y prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

—T-Te tomo a ti, Aziraphale, como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo... —empieza a repetir Crowley y la sensación del conjuro se va haciendo más potente hasta que se siente la presencia clara de otros ángeles en la sala.

Aziraphale le mira, con el corazón latiéndole con mucha fuerza, apretándole la mano y sonriendo.

—_Fuck. _La madre que los parió a todos —protesta Crowley mirando la puerta y rompiendo el embrujo. Se pone de pie corriendo.

Aziraphale parpadea lentamente mientras ella empieza a recoger a toda prisa las cosas que hay por ahí, soltándole la mano.

—Termina... ¿qué pasa?

—Gabriel —señala la puerta donde ya está entrando, poniéndose más nerviosa le mira a los ojos un instante—. _I love you _—asegura y luego saca su teléfono dejándolo en la mesa—. Quédatelo. Te llamaré.

Aziraphale palidece, aunque la declaración de amor le calienta un poco el corazón. No esperaba nada de esto, ¡no debía ir así! Tan... cerca. De todo.

—_I love you too..._ —susurra, quizás un poco tarde.

Crowley sale corriendo en dirección contraria, hacia el baño o donde sea para entonces, no necesitábamos más exorcismos, gracias.

Y es más o menos el mismo momento en el que Gabriel le pone la mano en el hombro a Aziraphale con su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes.


	35. Chapter 35

_Crowley sale corriendo en dirección contraria, hacia el baño o donde sea para entonces, no necesitábamos más exorcismos, gracias._

_Y es más o menos el mismo momento en el que Gabriel le pone la mano en el hombro a Aziraphale con su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes._

La gente ya no tiene respeto, ¿no veis que estaban en mitad de algo aquí? La verdad es que Aziraphale le sonríe poco esta vez.

—Gabriel.

—Aziraphale... ¡aquí estás!

—No he tenido una buena semana, Gabriel.

—Llevas como una semana completamente desaparecido sin que podamos localizarte. Estábamos preocupados.

Le mira de reojo y es que aún puede sentir la mano de Crowley en la suya...

—Estaba en un calabozo en el infierno...

—Oh... ¿de veras?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Respira profundamente.

—En algún punto fui transferido aquí a la tierra, y es donde conseguí escapar un par de días más tarde.

—¿Cómo? —Gabriel levanta las cejas bastante impresionado y se sienta dónde estaba sentada Crowley.

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos, casi indignado de que esté sentado ahí. Como si fuera un lugar sagrado que solo Crowley podía ocupar. Hace un esfuerzo por sonreír y falla bastante.

—Bueno... supongo que e-el afecto que siento por uno de ellos hizo que se confiaran demasiado. Igualmente tuve que dejarles inconscientes. ¿Sabes que intentaron cortarme las alas?

—Debes estar horrorizado. ¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas de vuelta a tu biblioteca?

Aziraphale suspira. Llevaba días sabiendo que esto iba a pasar, huyendo de ello desesperadamente. Y aun así... sabía que llegaría el momento en que tendría que enfrentarlo. Pero... era muy pronto. MUY pronto. Aún quería darle besos a Crowley y averiguar sobre el huevo y... leer en la sala de Crowley. Ugh, ¿¡cómo había desperdiciado la tarde enfadándose con ella?!

—Ehh... vale. Sí. Aunque estoy agotado, Gabriel, necesito estar solo y... pensar.

—No, no, no... Desde luego que no. Si te han llevado al infierno y casi te matan... lo último que vamos a arriesgarnos es a que te pase de nuevo —se pone de pie.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios y piensa que deben estar aún medio rojos y embarrados del beso. Se limpia con la servilleta y saca dinero para pagar.

—Puedo arreglármelas solo, Gabriel.

—Aziraphale... —le da unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Está claro que estás bajo las secuelas post-traumáticas de un secuestro y la tortura, pero no es necesario ser más valiente de lo que ya has sido. Vamos, déjate ayudar.

Es que le odia. Le odia con ganas y es ese tipo de sentimiento que una vez se tiene es difícil echar atrás. Ni aun siendo un ángel.

Gabriel le hace una sonrisa del millón de dólares y le tiende la mano para que se levante.

Aziraphale se levanta sin tocarle y él hace un gesto con las manos dando una palmada de manera que la mano tendida y no tomada quede natural.

Aziraphale camina hacia la puerta guardándose el teléfono de Crowley en la chaqueta y pensando que tiene que calmarse. De verdad tiene que calmarse antes de meterse en más líos. Toma aire profundamente otra vez.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme. Tenía hambre y... fue el primer lugar abierto que vi después de escapar. ¿Cómo me encontraste? —sonríe otra vez, y esta vez le sale un poco mejor.

—Hace días que te buscábamos, hoy es el primer día que notamos tu presencia en la tierra.

Además, mentiroso.

Ah, no es posible que Crowley tenga algún sistema... de... ocultación o... _whatever._

Igualmente si es así Aziraphale no lo sabe y piensa que Gabriel es un mentiroso. Jum!

—¿D-de verdad me buscaban?

—Sí, claro. Uriel y Sandalphon están aquí desde hace días. Las cosas de tu biblioteca han estado desapareciendo y hasta sufrieron el ataque de un demonio.

—D-Desapareciendo... ¡Ugh! ¿Y un ataque?

—Sí, ahora lo verás. Por suerte pudieron ahuyentarlo y no ha vuelto.

—Bueno, ahora que esté yo ahí no volverá a pasar...

—¿Cómo es que pudieron... capturarte? Hacía mucho que esto no sucedía.

—Crowley ha estado... bastante más activo últimamente de lo que había estado en años. Y... bueno, no lo sé. Pero de verdad, mira, estoy bien y entero. Puedo arreglármelas solo, estoy seguro de que tienen todos ustedes cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

—¿El demonio Crowley fue quien lo hizo?

—Con ayuda de otro.

—Supongo que le habíamos subestimado —asiente Gabriel saliendo del restaurante. Aziraphale le mira de reojo y... es que está tan cansado del cielo y del infierno siendo todos unos idiotas...

—¿Sabes que tiene las mismas instrucciones que tengo yo?

—He sido... recientemente informado de ello. Por eso hemos decidido asignarte un agente para ayudarte en esta misión —mira la calle y para un taxi.

—No quiero un agente.

—Entiendo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

—¿Arriesgarse a qué? —frunce el ceño y es que... tiene que calmarse.

—A que ganen ellos, desde luego —abre la puerta del taxi metiéndose dentro primero.

El de ojos azules le mira de reojo un segundo, desde luego que querían que fuera un bonito empate. No que ganara el cielo ni que ganara el infierno.

—No necesito un agente.

—Aziraphale, por favor... entra al coche. Vamos a revisar tus alas y ver como podemos resolver este asunto de la biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo?

No quería que nadie le revisara las alas, Crowley ya se las había revisado. Tampoco quería que nadie estuviera en la librería. No quería nada. NADA que tuviera que ver con ellos y cuando cae en la cuenta de ello... traga saliva, asustándose y metiéndose al coche.

Gabriel le pide al taxista que les lleve a la biblioteca del Soho. Con lo que el taxista se queda un poco pillado por sorpresa.

Aziraphale tarda unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de que tiene el que decirle al taxista que hacer

Ni siquiera suena Queen en este coche.

Ya. Ya. Y está el horrible asunto de pensar que quizás va a CAER por no querer tener que ver con el cielo.

No te va a gustar el infierno tampoco _#JustSaying_

No, ¡si caer no quiere! ¡De ahí el susto! Susurra en su cabeza una bonita plegaria a Dios, que dice algo en la línea de "Help" Y luego nota al fin que el taxi no se mueve.

_"I need sombody... Help. Not just anybody... heeeeeelp"_ suena en la radio.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —pregunta al taxista

—No sé dónde está esta biblioteca que dicen.

—Oh... no, no. Es una librería —explica y le da la dirección y ahí se dirigen.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Gabriel.

—¿Entonces? ¿Entonces qué? —suena tan irritado.

—Pues ¿qué te pasó?

—Estaba investigando cómo matar a Crowley en... la biblioteca pública —Se humedece los labios.

Gabriel asiente.

—Y al salir, ehm... llovía. Me puse a rezar como hago siempre que camino en la calle —si serás absolutamente mentiroso, pero vale, era... una mentirita blanca—. Cuando sentí un golpe fuerte en la nuca y me desvanecí.

—Oh —asiente un poco horrorizado.

—En realidad, creo que es algo que será cada vez más frecuente con esta nueva disposición. Si yo ataco a un demonio, es altamente probable que ese demonio ataque a un ángel. No se necesariamente a mí. Mañana podrías ser tú.

—Entiendo —le mira de reojo.

—No sé... Si valga tanto la pena. En fin, como siempre, haré lo que el cielo pida —le mira de reojo y le sonríe—. Pero te puedo decir que las cosas que le hicieron en el infierno no se las deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

—¿Qué te hicieron?

—Además de, cómo te he dicho ya, intentar arrancarme las alas una y otra vez de todas las formas posibles, incluyendo fuego infernal, desde luego... Crowley me... asaltó sexualmente —no le mira y se sonroja un montón al decirlo.

Gabriel parpadea... una... y otra... y una tercera vez.

—Además de golpearme, arrancarme los dientes, arrancarme las uñas... sinceramente, Gabriel, pensé que tenían acuerdos con el infierno —le mira de reojo y se aclara la garganta—. No pensé que PUDIERAN hacer eso a un ángel.

—Desde luego que no hay ningún acuerdo con el infierno —carraspea.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el infierno puede hacer esto a cualquier ángel en cualquier momento?

—Por eso debemos protegernos.

—¿Por qué nunca has matado a Belcebú?

—¿Qué? —levanta las cejas tomado por sorpresa con la pregunta.

—Seguro has tenido la oportunidad. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—No... —vacila un poco—. No es así como funcionan las cosas, Aziraphale.

—Es exactamente como me estás enseñando que funcionan. Matar a mi contraparte en la tierra —le mira de reojo otra vez.

—¡Según el plan! ¿Crees que esto es algo que he decidido yo?

—Pero no sabemos nada del plan... ¿cómo sabes que el plan es matarle y no usarle?

—No es nuestro deber cuestionar el plan.

—¡Desde luego que no estoy cuestionando el plan! Solo me pregunto... si matarle es realmente el plan.

—El plan es mucho más grande que tú o ese demonio.

—¿Pero no crees que podríamos todos ayudar más al plan estando aquí que no estando? Yo quiero ayudar, Gabriel... quiero hacer feliz a Dios, pero matar... matar es horrible —asegura de manera mucho más sincera de lo que lo ha hecho en toda esta conversación.

—A veces hay que hacer... sacrificios por el bien mayor. Y de todos modos se trata de erradicar el mal. No es como que estés matando a un humano o a un ángel.

—¿Has matado a algún demonio alguna vez? ¿Matarías a Belcebú? —agrega antes de que pueda contestar.

—La integridad del cielo es lo que prima —responde en ese tono solemne y distante.

—Desde luego —suspira porque... hablar con este hombre es imposible. Se acurruca contra la puerta del taxi, pensando que no está listo para nada, para ir a su librería y además tener a un compañero...

Gabriel se lo piensa un poco y enseguida decide que lo que acaba de decirle tiene perfecta lógica y el taxi les deja en la librería.

Aziraphale se baja casi hasta arrastrando los pies. Su librería. Su hermosa librería tomada por el cielo.

Gabriel se baja sin más y el taxista les grita a ambos para que le paguen, a lo que el arcángel no hace ni caso.

Aziraphale saca dinero y le paga después del grito. Vale, vale, perdone buen hombre.

A lo que Gabriel entra a la librería saludando a los otros dos.

Aziraphale arrastra los pies hacia la librería. Hemos visto gente más feliz yendo al paredón que Aziraphale hacia su librería el día de hoy.

Y es que entre uno y otro... no sé qué debe quedar ahí dentro realmente. Aziraphale mira a su alrededor. Un papel con una lista de la compra antigua con letra de Aziraphale debe ser lo único que vuela por ahí "Salmón, mayonesa, chocolate, té, miel, Thylosa, agar-agar, chucherías."

Sandalphon y Uriel intercambian algunas palabras con Gabriel.

—¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme dónde están mis cosas? —protesta con el ceño fruncido al notar que no hay... NADA porque él no había llevado EN LO ABSOLUTO todo. Y la librería es un DESASTRE.

Los tres se giran a él.

—Esto no es tener un compañero, esto es... es... ¿¡qué han hecho aquí?!

—Los libros están desapareciendo desde hace tres días —explica Uriel.

—Además fuimos atacados —añade Sandalphon.

—¿Dónde has estado tú? —protesta Uriel hacia el recién llegado.

—¡No toquen mis cosas! ¡No sé ni siquiera que hacen aquí! —chilla Aziraphale usando la rabia de esto como excusa para desahogarse de la rabia que le da todo lo demás.

—Aziraphale... Sandalphon va a ser tu compañero en esta misión —le explica Gabriel, señalándole.

—¡Ha destruido mis cosas!

—En realidad, no sabemos qué ha pasado con los libros y si acaso, lo hizo el demonio que nos atacó —se defiende Sandalphon.

—No tendrían ni siquiera que estar aquí si no estoy yo, ¡esta es mi casa!

—Estábamos esperándote, no se suponía que tardarías tanto en regresar —replica Uriel porque además lleva aquí tres días con Sandalphon y ya está de él hasta los huevos.

—Por lo visto Aziraphale ha sido secuestrado. Es un milagro que esté con vida —explica Gabriel intentando calmar la pelea.

—Pero a nadie le importa nada de esto, están... aquí todos... ¡tocándolo todo! —sigue irritado Aziraphale.

—¿Secuestrado? —pregunta Sandalphon.

—Ha sido un héroe —asegura Gabriel poniéndole las manos sobre la espalda—. Deberías sacar las alas para que Uriel les eche un vistazo.

—Claro que secuestrado. ¡Secuestrado y torturado mientras ustedes están aquí destruyendo mi propiedad! —es que está tan enfadado.

—Calma, calma, ya estas con nosotros, estás bien ahora —más palmaditas de Gabriel.

¡Es que querría matarles a todos! Está a punto de gritarles y de echarles a los tres de aquí. A gritos y golpes si es necesario. Igualmente saca las alas, apretando los ojos.

—Si Sandalphon va a venir a vivir aquí, va a necesitar una casa suya, propia, y un negocio que haga que se mezcle —advierte intentando respirar con calma.

—Será... tu ayudante, cuando recuperéis los... objetos que faltan —explica Gabriel señalando las estanterías vacías.

—No, no será mi ayudante. Va a venderlo todo y no tiene idea de libros. Que tenga un negocio propio.

—Venderá lo que tú le digas, ¿verdad? —Gabriel mira a Sandalphon y luego le hace un gesto a Uriel para que le mire las alas, ella se acerca a regañadientes.

—No, no lo va a hacer. Que venda dulces si quiere, pero ¡NO puede estar aquí! ¡Mira lo mal que cuida todo! ¡Son mis cosas! Además no puedo creer... ¿¡lo que siento es suelo consagrado?!

—Es protección extra, ¡no podíamos creer que no lo hubiera hecho! —chilla un poco Sandalphon.

—Aziraphale, está aquí para ayudarte a protegerte. No es conveniente que estéis en lugares separados —insiste Gabriel.

—¡Esto es un sitio público! ¡No tiene por qué ser consagrado! Es mi librería, mi casa, ¡mis cosas! Gabriel, no podemos vivir juntos. ¡No PODEMOS vivir juntos!

—Sus alas están perfectas —interviene Uriel levantando una ceja porque es que ni una pluma torcida tiene.

Los tres le miran con una ceja levantada porque... ¿no que le acaban de secuestrar?

—Las he arreglado lo mejor posible —se sonroja pensando en Crowley arreglándolas—. Son la cicatrices... ¡me las intentaron cortar, no despeinar!

La verdad, no parecen muy convencidos.

—Míralas, ¡hay cicatrices aquí! ¡Muchas! —protesta señalándose donde.

—Entonces... —Gabriel toma asiento en un sofá que Crowley aseguraría que nunca había visto antes ni sabía que estaba ahí pero que ahora estaba perfectamente despejado—. Mejor cuéntanos lo que te han hecho más detalladamente.

—¡Estuve días en una mazmorra del infierno, siendo golpeado, maltratado y humillado constantemente por Crowley y Hastur! ¿Qué es lo que quieres que cuente? ¿Cómo me arrancaba los dientes a golpes? —protesta sumamente frustrado yendo a buscar una botella de vino y acordándose que se has ha llevado. Vale. Va a preparar te. Y va a ponerle ron al suyo, diga Gabriel lo que diga.

—¿Crowley no es...? —empieza Uriel. Aziraphale recoge sus alas y enciende la tetera, mirándole de reojo.

—El demonio que tiene encomendado matarme. Sí que lo es.

—El demonio del que estás enamorado —replica ella.

Aziraphale se sonroja con eso, dándoles la espalda para hacerse el té. Gabriel acaba de acordarse de eso y Sandalphon se ríe un poquito.

—Golpeado por el demonio al que amas... apuesto que hasta lo disfrutaste.

—¿No es el que has dicho que ha abusado de ti? —pregunta Gabriel.

—No, no lo disfrute —responde escueto Aziraphale, sin mirarles. Son tres contra uno es... ¡esto es _bloody_ injusto!

—Sexualmente, lo has dicho antes en el taxi —insiste.

—Sí, es él —responde entre dientes.

—¿No se supone que él estaba tan enamorado de ti de vuelta? —añade Sandalphon y Uriel levanta las cejas con lo del abuso sexual.

—Evidentemente no lo está —agrega Aziraphale aún sin mirarles, rojo como un tomate—. Nadie enamorado de nadie podría hacer algo así —¡Y es que, habían estado a treinta segundos de casarse! Se toca el anillo en el dedo muy sutilmente, apretando los ojos.

—Pero tú si lo estás —insiste Uriel.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo? —pregunta Gabriel.

Aziraphale piensa en los besos, en ella encima de él. En las caricias y la sonrisas y las risitas de Crowley en su cuello.

—Forzó su... cuerpo en el mío.

—Necesitabas un cuerpo compatible para eso, ¿no? —pregunta Sandalphon que sí se acuerda de Sodoma y Gomorra.

—No quiero hablar de esto —asegura Aziraphale sentándose con su taza de té.

—Es importante que lo sepamos, para saber a qué atenernos —en serio, Gabriel... ¿tú te oyes? Aziraphale le mira.

—Bueno, si va Hastur a abusar de ti, créeme que va a ingeniárselas. Aunque si va Belcebú... —agrega mirándole a ver si... hay alguna reacción.

Gabriel levanta una ceja... y se ríe.

—¿Qué? —parpadeo

—Eso sería digno de verse —se sigue riendo Gabriel y los otros dos sonríen un poco porque aunque no le ven la gracia, pues si Gabriel se ríe...—. Tienes unas ideas muy curiosas, Aziraphale.

—¿Digno de verse? ¿Por?

—De todos modos, bromas aparte... esto os concierne a vosotros dos.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Aziraphale.

—Si volvieran, los que estaríais aquí sois vosotros dos —Gabriel señala a Sandalphon y a él.

—Todo fuera que Crowley le hiciera a Sandalphon lo que a ti —añade Uriel. Aziraphale aprieta los dientes solo con la idea.

—Pues podría pasar. O Hastur.

—Es asqueroso —protesta Sandalphon. Aziraphale piensa que no tienen NI IDEA.

—Por cierto... ¿alguien quiere té? —intenta cambiar un poco o el tema, pensando en qué demonios va a hacer con Sandalphon aquí, por DIOS.

Los tres niegan porque ninguno de ellos come o bebe.

—Entonces, volviendo al tema —pide Gabriel, que no parece haber estado tan interesado en algo en su vida.

—Sandalphon va a necesitar aprender a comer...

—¿Por? —protesta Sandalphon—. He venido otras veces, solo hay que decirles que estoy haciendo el rantamplán.

—Ramadán. Y no, eso no funciona ahora y menos aquí. Necesitas comer y beber.

—Gabriel, hemos hablado de esto... —lloriquea Sandalphon.

—Sandalphon, no te va a pasar nada, puedes incluso escupirlo disimuladamente —responde Gabriel porque eso le da igual y si de algo puede estar seguro Aziraphale, es que esto no es personal... y que a Sandalphon le fastidia tanto como a él—. Aziraphale te enseñará a hacerlo... y si queréis, bajaré un par de veces a la semana a ver como os va —propone.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—A menos que quieras tener tú casa y vivir en ella y un negocio y no comer si no quieres. Aquí uno come y va al baño.

—No, no, eso está fuera de discusión —replica Gabriel—. No espero que tardéis más de unas semanas en acabar esto.

—No, no vamos a tardar unas semanas. No es fácil, Crowley —Aziraphale se cruza de brazos con esto.

—Pero ahora sois dos. Igualmente, quiero reportes cada dos días. Incluido uno sobre los... sucesos durante el secuestro. Para el archivo. Tan detallado como sea posible.

Aziraphale suspira. Hacer reportes no es tan terrible, el problema de todo es Sandalphon.

—Gabriel... de hecho, después de lo que ha pasado ahora, quería... pedir unos días de vacaciones.

—Una vez termines esta misión, lo organizaremos —responde conciliador.

—No, no una vez termine esta misión. Gabriel, casi me muero...

—Lo entiendo, pero ahora mismo no podemos relajarnos. El éxito de la misión se vería comprometido y es peligroso a lo que pudieras verte expuesto si te damos días libres. Ya casi te matan una vez.

—Quizás si me voy lejos... unos días. No tienen que ser muchos.

—Tendría que ser en el cielo, donde te podamos... proteger —se pronuncia proteger, se escribe vigilar.

—No quiero ir de vacaciones al cielo... —suspira otra vez porque ¡no le dan una sola! —. Vale, olvídalo.

—Bien —se pone de pie dispuesto a irse y... suena el teléfono. El de la rueda.

—¡Yo contesto! —Aziraphale se levanta casi corriendo.

Los otros tres le miran contestar de espaldas a ellos.

—Librería A Zira Fell.

—¿Hola? —es una voz de mujer, con acento americano.

—_He... llo?_ —el tono un poco decepcionado.

—Demonios, ¿estoy llamando a A. Z. Fell and Co? ¿Está abierto?

—_Yes _—Suspira.

—¡Aleluya! ¡Llevo como tres días llamando!

—Igualmente acaban de medio destruir la librería y no hay muchas cosas. ¿Que buscaba?

—Creo que... Mire, tengo que contarle algo un poco difícil de explicar. Pero creo que le interesaría venir a verme.

—Bien, bien. Deme sus datos —Suspiiiiira.

—Mi nombre es Anathema Device, vivo en Villa Jazmín, en Tadfield. ¿Sabe dónde está?

—¡Oh! —sonríe—. ¡Claro! Iré... iré en cuanto pueda.

—¿Sabe cuándo será? ¿O le dejo mi número? Es para estar en casa.

—Trataré de que sea pasado mañana, _my dear_ —mira a los otros de reojo.

—De acuerdo, le dejo mi número... ¿Tiene para apuntar?

—Sí —responde escribiéndolo mientras ella se lo da y cuando acaba no puede evitar...—¿Está todo bien?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Que si estás bien, Anathema —pregunta en un susurro al ver que los otros no le hacen caso.

—¿Yo? Sí, ¿por?

—No, no... Solo me preocupaba lo... bueno, es igual. Te veo pasado mañana.

—Está bien —asiente—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Ella le cuelga un poco extrañada porque este hombre sonaba como... si la conociera de algo.

Otro suspiro. Saca el teléfono de Crowley y lo mira.

Debe haber un millón de avisos de cosas variadas.

Ugh. Esta tecnología estúpida. Saca sus lentes para verlo.

Emails, tweets, avisos de instagram, de youtube, alarmas, de facebook, de snapchat, de candycrush, whatsapp y hasta de tinder. Y quién sabe qué otras redes sociales más. Hay hasta del periódico y de flipboard y de las newsletter de gatos y crochet.

¡De Tinder! Aziraphale se ofendería si supiera qué demonios es p ero como tantas cosas en esta vida... _ignorance is a bliss._ Dios mío con el agobio de teléfono.

Y sigue vibrando y vibrando por quién sabe qué.

—Bueno... creo que voy a irme a dormir.

—¿Ahora duermes? —pregunta Gabriel extrañado. A partir de hoy duermo, piensa para sí.

—Sí —asiente porque lo que pasa es que quiere estar solo unos minutos—. Sandalphon, puedes leer mientras no estoy.

Sandalphon mira a Gabriel porque esto es inaudito e intolerable. Gabriel se encoge de hombros.

—Las noches son muy largas si no... No sé, quizás quieras salir o algo.

—No salgáis solos. No nos arriesgaremos a otro accidente —advierte Gabriel.

—Si no hubieran desarmado todo este lugar podrías tener más entretenimiento, Sabdalphon —Aziraphale se encoge de hombros—. Quizás quieras aprender a dormir.

—¡No voy a aprender a dormir!

—Vale. Uriel, Gabriel. Hablamos luego —camina hacia las escaleras. Puede que se aficione al teléfono ahora que esté... así en las noches.

De repente suena el timbre mientras Gabriel y Uriel van a la puerta. Aziraphale se detiene en el umbral de las escaleras... girándose a la puerta con cara de... "¿y ahora qué?"

—Ehm... pueden...

Ojos en blanco de Sandalphon, pero ahí van a la puerta, los otros dos igual se iban. Aziraphale sonríe de lado pensando que esto puede tener cierta gracia puesto así. Gabriel había dicho que era su AYUDANTE.

Y en la puerta hay un chico con el ya archiconocido uniforme de Uber eats.


	36. Chapter 36

_Y en la puerta hay un chico con el ya archiconocido uniforme de Uber eats._

—¡Oh! Eso... es para mí.

—_Mr. Fell?_ —pregunta el chico mirándoles a todos.

—Sí —asiente caminando hacia él, sonriendo.

El chico saca de la mochila una bolsa de papel grande, larga y pesada.

—Ohh… Gracias, muchacho.

Carraspeo, carraspeo. Aziraphale le sonríe sacando un billete de su bolsillo y entregándoselo.

—_Thank you!_

—¡Buenas noches! —tan sonriente, cierra la puerta y se gira con los otros tres, que le miran con curiosidad—. _Uber Eats._ Manda comida —les muestra el paquete cerrado y todo. La voy a... comer arriba en mi cuarto, ¿vale? En fin... buenas noches.

—¿Comida? Tal vez deberías compartirla con Sandalphon para que se vaya acostumbrando —propone Uriel para fastidiar.

—Ohh... uff... pero esta es comida muy pesada. Ehm... Solo para estómagos entrenados.

Uriel y Sandalphon miran a Gabriel a quien... sinceramente, le da igual.

—Te empezaré a entrenar mañana —cual cachorro. Sonríe, abrazando su paquete.

—En fin... lo dicho —Gabriel se vuelve a la puerta

—¡Buenas noches! —se despide Aziraphale otra vez. Has dicho ochenta veces buenas noches, muchacho, pero ahí va otra vez a las escaleras.

Pues ahí deja todo el mundo a Sandalphon... con ojos de cachorro y entre estanterías vacías.

Te lo has ganado tú solo. Vas a ver lo MISERABLE que puede ser la vida en la tierra cuando no tienes amigos. ¡Jum!

Aziraphale se encierra en la especie de cuarto qué hay ahí arriba, que por primera vez, parece un cuarto de verdad y no un tiradero de libros, al haberlos desaparecido casi todos sucede que ahora ahí hay... un cuarto. Cuatro paredes y todo.

Vaya, hasta... ¿eso es una cama? Vieja. VIEJA. El colchón está ahí desde que compró el lugar, completamente desvencijado.

Parece una cama de hospicio, en realidad pero igualmente Aziraphale se sienta arriba de ella y abre la bolsa, con la curiosidad de una colegiala a la que el novio le ha enviado... ALGO.

Uf... Lo primero y más grande y pesado es una espada en una funda de hierro súper gruesa.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

Es una espada... para... ¿matar a un ángel? Pero la funda de... ¿hierro? Tiene lógica, debe impedir que pase el fuego infernal. Vale, vale. La pone en el suelo con cuidado y un poco de temor y ve si hay algo más en la bolsa.

El termo de tartán y una manzana roja y brillante.

Sonríe con la manzana y suspira con el termo, apretando los ojos.

—Vale. Vale... vale. UGH

Es que no sabía si lo iban a abrir los otros o le iban a obligar a abrirlo ahí. Ya... ya. En realidad estuvo bien hecho. Abraza el termo, y... es que va a comerse la manzana al rato que le de hambre, no creas que no.

Vuelve a ver el teléfono a ver si Crowley le ha enviado algo. Quizás debía haber puesto más atención cuando le explicaba estas cosas. Seguro podía hablar con su tablet.

De hecho, sí le ha escrito, pero no sé si lo va a ver con el millón de notificaciones por todos lados.

Seguro... siempre y cuando supiera cómo hacerlo. Al menos hay una cosa... una que sí sabe hacer, que es ir a teléfono y marcar el número de su casa que, además, si se sabe de memoria. Maravillas de aún vivir en la antigüedad.

—_Hola, soy Anthony Crowley. Eeh... ahora..._

—Hey, soy yo —empieza a hablar el muy idiota.

—._..no estoy en casa probablemente, o estoy durmiendo, o trabajando o lo que sea, pero..._

—Pero si te hablé a la casa. Siempre me dices lo mismo.

_—Después de la señal me pondré en contacto contigo. Ciao!_

—¿Señal? ¿Cuál señal? Pero si me estoy poniendo en contacto contigo yo, estoy... estoy encerrado en mi cuarto, les he dicho que duermo.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiii_

—Ugh, ese sonido qué haces, deja de hacerme piiiii... ¿me escuchas? Recibí el paquete. ¿Hola? ¿Crowley?

Hay unos segundos más de silencio antes de que oiga que descuelga.

—Joder,_ angel_...

—¿Por qué me dices así de feo? ¿Me escuchas?

—Estaba... en mitad de algo, te he escrito mil veces.

—¿En mitad de qué? ¿Me has escrito? No he visto... hay miles de cosas raras en tu teléfono. Un montón de letreritos.

—Ahora ya da lo mismo... Eres un puto desastre —sonríe.

—¿Yo? No, es tu teléfono. Voy a leerlos todos ahora que cuelgue contigo. ¿Qué hacías? —sonríe también. Recargándose contra la pared.

—Intentar mandar a mi gente a mataros pero somos todos más inútiles de lo que esperaba.

—Oh... ¿conmigo aquí? Cielos... —protesta un poquito—. Yo le he pedido a Gabriel vacaciones, me ha dicho que no.

—Pues para eso te he mandado un paquete.

—Pero eso sirve contra los míos, no contra los tuyos... ¿no? Voy a... voy a darte el agua bendita. La dejaré mañana en uno de nuestros puntos de encuentro, ¿vale? Solo dime cual.

Sonríe de lado porque de hecho, el termo era para avisarle que preparara agua bendita porque iban los suyos, no para que le diera a ella, pero eso suena mejor.

—Sandalphon está aquí... —susurra—. Tal como lo has dicho. Gabriel espera que te... te... eso, en la próximas semanas. Está todo menos feliz de estar aquí, sinceramente.

—En el museo británico. Pasaré por la tarde.

—Te lo dejaré... en la última taquilla, ¿vale? —sonríe un poquito y es que solo hablar con ella le hace sentir muchísimo mejor.

—Tienes la espada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la he puesto bajo la cama. Ni siquiera se usarla... me da un poco de temor —confiesa.

—Asegúrate de estar siempre del lado de la empuñadura.

—Ya, bueno... eso parece bastante obvio. ¿Algo más que tenga que saber?

—No se apaga. Y no sé si la puedas meter de nuevo en la funda una vez la saques.

—Oh... oh. ¿Y qué hago? ¿La cargo así prendida hasta acabar con toda la corte celestial?

—Exacto.

—Fantástico... Vamos, que no debería usarla nunca más que en caso de MUCHA urgencia.

—Son las mismas normas para mí.

—Excepto cuando la tiras al suelo.

—Bueno tú no la tires al suelo, esto es mucho más delicado. Prometo no asustarte.

—¿Lo... es? ¿Qué pasa si la tiro al suelo?

—Pues que vas a quemar el suelo. También.

—Oye y... siendo... ¿suelo consagrado?

—Ah, no, entonces no... —empieza y luego cambia el tono—. ¡Yo qué sé, _angel_! No me dedico a hacer esa clase de experimentos, pero seguramente si se puede quemar con fuego normal se podrá con este.

—Vale, vale... ¡No te enfades! —protesta.

Es que Crowley aún cree que no debió mandártela.

—Voy a... tener cuidado si la tengo que usar, ¿vale? No tocar la hoja, ni tocar el suelo. Cualquiera va a morirse solo con la imagen de mi cargando una espada incandescente... o puede que crean que es LA espada y susto que se van a dar. Por cierto... les he... Gabriel me preguntó insistentemente... MUY insistentemente qué me habían hecho en el infierno. Quiere un reporte detallado y, ehm... e-eso incluye una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Le dije que había estado secuestrado prácticamente todo el tiempo en el infierno... y que tú y Hastur... me habían... bueno... que tu habías abusado de mí.

Crowley levanta las cejas.

—Sandalphon preguntó... cosas. Quizás no debí decir eso.

—¿Cómo qué?

—S-Sí lo había disfrutado. En realidad... no sé si lo he hecho bien, creo que he... estoy enfadado con ellos.

—¿Estás... _enfadado_ con ellos?

—Me he pasado todo el camino a casa protestando y conteniéndome de rebelarme del todo. Luego hemos llegado aquí y le he gritado a todo mundo al ver... bueno, el estado de esto.

—Ugh... ¿Han destruido mucho?

—No hay nada, Crowley... quedan como treinta libros. Ni siquiera me he atrevido a revisar cada rincón.

—Ah... sí, sobre eso... ehm... bueno.

—¿Qué?

—Puede que yo... interviniera... de algún modo —se humedece los labios vacilando, porque tendría que decírselo.

—¿¡Intervinieras?!

—Sí, bueno... nada importante.

—No entiendo... ¿fue cuando viniste aquí? ¿Intervenir cómo?

—Eh... seh, claro, o sea... cuando me acordé.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú les hiciste algo malo o que te los llevaste?

—Los... cambié de sitio.

—Ohh... ohhh! —sonríe—. ¿¡Están en tu casa?!

—Eh... no.

—Ohh... —parpadea.

—Bueno, ahora sí, o sea, los que tu trajiste, están por aquí en _bloody_ todas partes. Tenía uno incluso dentro del estúpido pijama.

—Oh, espero haya sido uno feo que no me haga competencia —sonríe.

—Ni así harás que lea...

—¿Dónde has puesto mis libros? —se ríe un poco.

—Ehm... en casa de... la... chica esa. Tú amiga.

—¿Mi amiga?

—La del libro de profecías... la que me atropelló con la bici.

—¡Anathema! ¡Ohhh! ¡Es ESO lo que quiere decirme!

—¿Qué?

—Me ha llamado.

—Ah... ehm... sí, fue todo un poco precipitado. Supongo que debió tomarla por sorpresa.

—¿Le has mandado la mitad de mis libros?

—Pues no sé lo que... le habrá llegado, pero sé que mandé algunos ahí.

Aziraphale sonríe un poco más porque eso implica... qué hay más porcentaje de su librería que no se ha perdido.

—Oh, Crowley!

—_Yes, yes... whatever. _No lo digas.

—_Thank you!_

—Ugh! Voy a colgar.

—Noooo.

—Esto... es algo demoníaco, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que preservar el conocimiento porque... cuanto más sabe la gente más se cuestiona su fe. Eso es.

—Desde luego, _my dear,_ desde luego.

—Y no me digas "desde luego" en ese tonito que nos conocemos.

—Voy a it a casa de Anathema pasado mañana —se ríe un poquito.

—Yo tengo que bajar al infierno... Joder, desde que no me quieren ni ver que bajo ahí cada dos por tres. Empezaré a creerme lo que dices de que siempre hago lo contrario.

—Lo haces —suspira porque tenía la esperanza de verle en casa de Anathema.

—Tengo que... no sé qué le voy a decir a Lord Belcebú.

—Le mencione dos veces a Belcebú hoy.

—¿Eh?

—A Gabriel.

—¡Ah! ¿Y?

—Pues... te digo que estaba yo enfadado, la primera vez le preguntaba si no había un acuerdo tácito entre cielo e infierno para no atacarnos entre nosotros... Me dijo que no, que no había ningún acuerdo, así que le pregunté por qué nunca había matado a Belcebú.

—Oh... ¿Y?

—Me ha dicho que no es así como funcionan las cosas... Lo cual me pareció terriblemente molesto.

—¿Y qué esperabas que te dijera? ¿Que no porque no sabe cómo matarla a polvos?

—¡Esperaba que entendiera que mandarme matarte es horrible!

—No estoy seguro que él sienta por ella lo que tú por mi...

—¡No siento nada por ti! ¡Y eso es aún peor! —protesta un poco.

—No, claro...

—Ugh! La cosa es que le dio lo mismo.

—Mmmm...

—Luego hablábamos de... lo de los abusos. Les he dicho que podían venir ustedes a abusar de todos ya que habían visto que era posible abusar de mí.

—No puedo creer que les hables peor de mí al cielo que al infierno.

—No les hablo peor de ti... ¡no! —aprieta los ojos porque si les habla un poco peor de él, pero es que... es la situación—. No quiero que crean que te... te...

—Les has dicho al cielo que he abusado de ti y al infierno que conduzco mal y pongo los codos en la mesa...

—Es que no puedo decirle a ellos que... eres como eres. Van a morirse de risa —se muerde el labio.

—¡No es eso lo que espero!

—Van a enterarse de que has abusado de mi... se enteran de TODO.

Crowley suspira y aprieta los ojos para no quejarse porque NO HA ABUSADO DE ÉL. ¡Si es ella la que tiene que poner un estúpido huevo!

—Creo que... igualmente en el cielo están seguros de que me ha gustado que abusaras de mí.

—Claro, eso es tan típico de un ángel... —protesta sarcástica.

—No porque sea típico de un ángel, Crowley. Lo han sacado otra vez a relucir, que estoy enamorado de ti. Así que he creerán que... tú estabas abusando de mí y yo estaba imaginando que hacías el amor conmigo.

—Yo no... —es que no puede.

—Lo sé, fuiste la más dulce —sonríe.

Y además es que... se ha pasado todo el día con el estúpido reporte que no ha escrito en vez de estar con él y todo para haber tenido que irse corriendo a mitad de... A MITAD DE.

—_I miss you_ —susurra el ángel. Llevas como una hora separado de ella.

—Ugh!

—No quiero a Sandalphon aquí... quiero mi vida normal otra vez —sonríe igualmente.

Crowley se detiene porque iba a decirle de hacer algo que no le gusta mucho, pero...

—Estaba pensando que... si Sandalphon cree de verdad que duermo, quizás...

—¿Qué?

—Les he dicho que duermo en las noches para no tener que quedarme abajo con él... quizás podría salirme por la ventana e ir a verte.

—¿Está la... habitación en la que estás ahora consagrada?

—No sé siquiera si hayan subido hasta aquí... —cierra los ojos—. Ciertamente, se siente mucho menos que en la parte de abajo.

El... SUSPIRO

—Quizás con una poca de ventilación... —abre la ventana—. Al menos da a la parte de atrás. Quizás sí...

—¿Qué me dices de... invocar un demonio?

—I-Invocar... ¿y si invoco a otro que no sea el que quiero?

—No te equivoques de nombre...

—¿Y si... el suelo es consagrado aquí también?

—No se puede invocar un demonio en suelo consagrado.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—Creo —añade.

—No voy a poner esto en mi reporte... Y esto es justamente por lo qué Gabriel llegó en un pésimo momento —se queja.

—¿Esto qué?

—Que no es para nada lo mismo invocar a un demonio... que invocar a mi marido.

—¿Qué diferencia hace eso? —aprieta los ojos y ese sonroja un poco.

—Toda. No puedo caer por... llamar a mi marido pero claro que pueden... malinterpretar cualquier cosa relativa a invocar a un demonio. Traición. Pero no es traición el... amar.

—Si vas a caer será por el supuestamente sexo prematrimonial, por la gula, la sobervia, la lujuria y la pereza, por los malos pensamientos y las mentiras, no por invocar un demonio, favorito.

—¿Cuál soberbia...? —susurra y se cubre la cara con las manos.

—Ninguna...

—Te invoco, oh, ser amado... Crowley.

—Que poético —replica burlón, parpadeando un poco

—Sufrido esclavo del averno.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a dibujar un círculo de invocación?

—¿Ustedes también requieren un círculo de invocación?

—Pues claro, si no la gente nos estaría por ahí invocando cada dos por tres. ¿Sabes a cuantas fiestas de cumpleaños de niñas de catorce años que se creen brujas tengo que ir al mes porque hacen esto sin querer como un juego? No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si no necesitara un círculo.

Aziraphale se ríe un poquito con esto

—No te haría tanta gracia si te pasara a ti.

—Bueno técnicamente, es un poco triste que a nosotros no nos invoquen con igual alegría... pero quizás tengas razón. El problema es... que no tengo con que hacer un círculo de invocación aquí... —y cómo eres INCAPAZ de hacer milagros...

—¿En serio? ¿Ni un mísero trozo de tiza o de jabón?

—Pues todo estaba abajo... vale, un solo milagrito.

—Trae velas.

—Sí, eso imaginaba

—Siempre lo hacen más romántico —se burla.

—Como a ti te gusta, _my dear..._

—A mí no me gusta, lo decía por ti —protesta

—Velas, tiza. ¿Algo más que quieras? —se ríe un poco.

—La _bloody_ manta.

—Oh... la manta, vale... no queremos que te nos congeles. Aunque tenía alguna idea de cómo mantenerte caliente...

—¡No vamos a volver a hacer eso! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No me invoques, no voy a ir!

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—¡No puedo creer lo rápido que te has acostumbrado esto!

—No necesariamente me refería a eso... —es que... es amor. Expresión de amor. Es IMPOSIBLE que no se acostumbre rápidamente a ello. Sería distinto si fuera solo sexo.

—¿Qué pasa si tuvimos suerte y no hicimos un huevo y lo hacemos ahora? ¡No hasta que pueda ser otra vez un chico!

—Me refería a abrazarte...

Crowley traga saliva porque... ella no va a querer SOLO abrazarle. O sea, sí, pero luego... es que... ugh. Si sabe perfecto que la culpable fue ella.

—¿De verdad no quieres venir? —susurra.

—Prométeme que nada de sexo. Nada de huevos.

—Nada de nada que no quieras, _my darling_ — El absoluto cinismo de Aziraphale con esas frases.

Crowley se humedece los labios.

—Prométeme que me vas a PARAR —porque ella sí que quiere, tampoco seamos idiota. Se humedece los labios el también, porque luego los besos de Crowley...

—¿No es el autocontrol algo de lo que se me da bien?

—No.

—_Oh, come on!_ Claro que sí, soy un ángel —un ángel gordito querido—. Ven y no habrá huevos.

—No te creo. Mejor voy a dormir.

—¿De verdad prefieres dormir? —suspira.

—No, ¡ese es el _bloody_ problema!

—Mira si podemos hacer un huevo, ya vas a tener uno adentro...

—A lo mejor no, ¡a lo mejor tuvimos suerte!

—Voy a invocarte.

—No iré, ¡voy a resistirme!

—Vale, prometo que voy a pararte. ¡E igualmente se supone que esto debería ser al revés!

—¡Piensa en ello, _angel_!

—¿Pensar en qué? De hecho estoy convencido que deberíamos terminar lo que...

—E-Eso...

—Vale, ve a dormir si eso quieres —aprieta los ojos.

—Ugh.

—Por lo visto tú estás empeñado en rechazarme en una semana todas las veces que te he rechazado yo en seis mil años.

—Solo ve por las estúpidas tizas.

—Eso haré. Quizás invoque a otro demonio, eso sí.

—Eso, ponle un huevo a Hastur también, verás que _bloody_ gracia le hace.

—No le... ¡No sería en lo absoluto parecido ponerle un huevo a él que tener uno contigo!

—Tú eres el que quiere invocar a otro...

—No quiero invocar... ¡Ugh! Cállate —chasquea los dedos apareciendo las cosas que necesita... y una gruesa manta para el señor friolento—. Y no te quejes de la cama, por cierto.

—¿Tienes una cama?

—Ya te lo he dicho, una... que venía con el lugar.

—Pensaba que hablabas en broma... vale, vale.

—Justo por eso es que vas a quejarte... —ojos en blanco.

—Entonces asúmelo y ya.

—Ese, querido, es un extraordinario argumento. Lo ocuparé en un futuro

—¡No funciona en bidireccional!

—Funciona PERFECTAMENTE—sonríe mientras empieza a hacer el círculo en el suelo de la recámara.

—Debiste traer condones también.

—Condones... no puedo traer condones. ¡Gabriel revisa la lista de milagros!

—Pues le das unos cuantos con una nota que diga _"los demonios no concilian muy bien la idea de tener huevos"._

—Le ha hecho gracia la idea de Belcebú abusando sexualmente de él... literalmente se ha echado a reír.

—Mmm...

—Ya te digo, ni siquiera lo concibe... Aunque no estaría mal... ugh. Diré que los he aparecido por si acaso... vienes a media noche a... ajem.

—Ah, no, sí, por supuesto. _"Disculpe, señor demonio, ¿le importa que le tutee? Es decir, llegados a este punto de intimidad creo que ya podríamos... Lo que digo es que si no le causa molestia o muchos inconvenientes, en pro de la buena educación y el sexo seguro, ¿le importaría detener sus ilícitas actividades un momentito para promover el civismo y un mínimo de respeto y usar lo que los humanos utilizan para prevenir embarazos y el contagio de enfermedades? Quiero decir, violar a la gente no tiene por qué estar reñido con el cuidado y el sentido común."_

—Más bien un... _"Si me violas sin protección puedes morir. Mis interiores son benditos"_

—Claro, ¿quién quiere lidiar con ropa interior sacra?

—Lo que digo es que... nadie lo ha hecho antes que nosotros, o nadie ha admitido hacerlo nunca. Si es así, nadie sabe realmente lo que ocurre.

—La verdad, LA VERDAD, es que eso sí que NO me lo creo.

—¿Que seamos lo primeros? Más bien creo que nadie lo ha admitido nunca —asegura terminando el círculo—. Soy el único tonto que todo el mundo NOTA que... tiene este "problema"

—O lo han encubierto bien, es que... ¡Venga, hombre!

—Insisto, no sé cómo es que llegamos a que todo el cielo y el infierno supiera...

—Creo que eso se debe a que se ha juntado con lo del fin del mundo... y lo del fuego del infierno y el agua bendita. Demasiada publicidad de repente.

—Excesiva... Obsesión diría yo —termina de hacer el círculo y enciende las velas—. Sabes que Gabriel va a venir... creo que ha dicho cada semana.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora es cuando te da por montar fiestas?

—¿¡En serio es que tú crees que yo quiero que venga?!

—Yo qué sé, ahora que sois tan amigos y comparáis batallitas sexuales...

—¡Qué vamos a comparar batallitas! —protesta no tan fuerte porque no quiere hacer demasiado ruido—. _Shut up_ y ven.

—¡Uh! ¡Espera! —protesta porque... la idiota no ha pensado que la va a... hacer ir y debe estar por ahí en bragas y una camiseta de un concierto de rock o algo así.

—No, ya... que es idiota estar hablando por teléfono en vez de que estés aquí. Ahí voy... —asegura y... no es que no se sepa las palabras en latín para ciertas cosas... así que ahí va.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera, joder! —Empieza a chasquear los dedos como loca para cambiarse

_—... carissimi Crowley..._ —sigue recitando, lo siento, se te acabó el tiempo.

—¡Ugh! ¡No! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fffaaaaaah!_ —va a llegar gritando y desnuda.


	37. Chapter 37

_—¡Ugh! ¡No! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fffaaaaaah! —va a llegar gritando y desnuda._

¿D-Desnuda? Vamos, y luego dicen que es Aziraphale el poco sutil. ¡Pues es que se estaba cambiando de ropa!

—Shhhh! —le calla Aziraphale tapándole la boca.

Ella se calla al cabo de unos segundos, temblando.

Bien... bien a ambos.

Aziraphale la está medio abrazando... mirándole a los ojos con la mano en su boca. Un poco asustado con los gritos y todo este asunto de... o-o sea ¿de verdad está DESNUDA? Traga saliva.

—Ugh... —protesta ella un poco.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —le pregunta él completamente descolocado con todo esto.

—¡Te he dicho que no estaba lista!

—¿Aziraphale? —Sandalphon toca la puerta con los nudillos.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos sin contestar.

—¿Estás ahí? Estoy oyendo gritos...

—Mmmm... ¡Intento dormir! Deben ser los vecinos.

—No son los vecinos, viene de aquí... ¿Te están atacando? —Sandalphon empieza a abrir la puerta.

—_Bollocks_ —protesta Crowley, toma la manta echándosela por encima al círculo y luego se hace serpiente metiéndose entre los girones.

Aziraphale suspira, pensando que quizás deba forrar este cuarto de corcho, si las cosas van a seguir así... Frunce el ceño tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—Eh! —la abre el un poco de golpe—. No puedes abrir la puerta así.

Sandalphon mira dentro porque la verdad todo abajo está un poco oscuro y solitario y vacío... y le da un poco de miedo que vuelvan a venir los demonios y todo eso O sea, al que tienen que matar es a Aziraphale, ¿qué pasa si lo confunden con él?

—Necesito dormir, Sandalphon... mira, sé que es aburrido esto para ti, de verdad... y que preferirías no hacerlo, pero... no puedo cambiarlo todo solo porque estás aquí. Es normal que se escuchen ruidos, estamos en una zona concurrida de la ciudad.

—Creo que... debería estar aquí contigo. Puedo aprender a dormir también.

—No, no puedes aprender a dormir conmigo en una misma cama.

¿Alguien ha oído alguna vez reírse a una serpiente?

—¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera creo que vaya a moverme mucho.

—Porque no. En la tierra hay ciertas reglas sobre cercanía e intimidad y uno no duerme en la cama de nadie a menos que tenga otras intenciones —le mira—. Pero me parece una excelente idea que intentes aprender a dormir. Abajo para que nadie interprete nada malo de nosotros dos, está ese sillón tan cómodo donde se sentó Gabriel. ¿Sabes qué necesitas?

—Gabriel dijo que estuviéramos juntos.

—_My dear_ Sandalphon... gracias por la propuesta pero de verdad no estoy listo para estar tan juntos. Basta con estar bajo el mismo techo... o es que llevas tanto tiempo en el cielo que ahora la tierra te da... ¿miedo? Créeme, son mejores tiempos estos que las últimas veces que has estado aquí.

—Solo voy a subir aquí el sofá y ya está —lo hace.

—No —lo baja.

—Eso no es un problema de intimidad, solo quiero estar aquí y leer la biblia. Podrías leerla conmigo.

—No voy a leer la biblia. Léela tú, ahí abajo. Bastante es que tengamos que compartir casa. Hablo en serio, Sandalphon, no podemos estar en el mismo cuarto.

—No entiendo por qué, ¿cómo prefieres dormir a leer la biblia de nuestro señor? —frunce el ceño.

—Necesito dormir, es una necesidad. Física.

—Los ángeles no necesitan dormir.

—Bueno, tal como te diste cuenta mientras intentaban calcinarme en el fuego infernal... yo no soy del todo un ángel a estas alturas. Así que yo me iría con bastante cuidado de lo que necesito o no necesito hacer... Hablamos mañana.

—¡Espera!

—_What?!_ —protesta con la puerta a medio cerrar.

—Es que... siento una presencia. Todo... todo esto apesta a... maldad.

—Abre la ventana para que ventile...

—Es que... ¿y si nos están acechando?

—No pueden entrar, es terreno sagrado. _My dear_, en serio... necesitas calmarte.

—El otro día entró ese...

—Y lo echaron, ¿no? No va a volver hoy... se lo pensará.

—Hasta mañana —vuelve a intentar cerrar la puerta.

—¡Espera! Es que entonces éramos dos y estábamos los dos juntos abajo...

—Sandalphon, si gritas, bajaré. Ahora vete —pide intentando suavizar el tono y fallando miserablemente.

Algunas serpientes tienen algunos métodos para advertir de lo peligrosas que son, por ejemplo, las pequeñas serpientes venenosas sudamericanas tienen escamas de brillantes colores, algunas ranas también utilizan ese método.

Pero hay un caso particular, que es la serpiente de cascabel. La serpiente de cascabel norteamericana tiene unas escamas especiales al final de la cola que al agitarse hacen un sonido concreto. Es un sonido peligroso, que advierte de una muerte invisible e inesperada, en esencia el sonido del _desierto_.

Crowley no es una serpiente de cascabel, pero sí es capaz de hacer un sonido parecido, no en esencia lo que sería la vibración de ondas sonoras, pero un sonido sordo, que no se sabe de dónde viene, tal vez de sus escamas frotándose contra las tablas de madera y la manta, mezclado con un pequeño siseo sutil que VATICINA lo mismo. _Desierto._

—E-Esa manta se está m-moviendo... —Sandalphon la señala con un dedo.

—Pues si ese es el caso, ¡mejor vete! —protesta cerrando la puerta

—Pero... ¡Aziraphale! —protesta desde el otro lado de la puerta. Es que se jala los pelos.

—Buenas noches, Sandalphon. Relájate.

Crowley se vuelve humana otra vez, mirándole desde dentro de la manta con sus ojos amarillos medio muerta de la risa.

—Cielos... —protesta Aziraphale absolutamente histérico con Sandalphon. HISTÉRICO. Está a punto de matar a alguien y miren que cuando Aziraphale llega a esos límites es peligroso!

Que va, si está así cada cinco segundos. ¡No! El que siempre está así es Crowley.

—¿Te acerco la espada?

—No me tientes, serpiente —susurra tratando de respirar profundamente—. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta de alguna forma que no pueda abrirla? Voy a morirme aquí o a matarle, no sé cuál. Quiero... ¡quiero que viva aterrado! De hecho quiero que... me odie lo bastante como para volverse al cielo pronto.

Crowley chasquea los dedos y le pone un pestillo a la puerta.

—Oh, esa es una idea excelente.

—Podrá abrir igual, pero quizás le cuesta un rato caer en la cuenta de cómo. Aziraphale se pone las manos en la cabeza, todo agobiado.

—¡Quería dormir aquí en mi cama! —protesta.

—Todos, TODOS sabíamos que eso no iba a pasar.

—Pues claro que no iba a pasar.

—O sea, _Principality Aziraphale_, con seis mil años de aval frustrando a media humanidad... Él es solo un amateur.

—No seas... ¡No! ¡Ugh! ¡Nadie está pensando en eso más que tú!

Crowley se ríe

—¡Y con Sandalphon! —protesta en un susurro.

—¿Cuál es el problema?, es bastante sexy.

—Chica... voy a empezar a tomármelo personal eso...

Ella se vuelve a reír.

—Shh... —le pide, sonriendo un poco igualmente.

—Pues no sé porque te enfadas, si se te parece —intenta reírse menos fuerte pero es que la cara que pone el ángel con la boca abierta del todo.

—Voy a gritarle que venga a ayudarme porque hay un demonio en mi cuarto...

—Eh, ¡venga ya! Aunque ya quisiera ver cómo le explicas el círculo de invocación.

—¿De verdad te parece que me parezco a Sandalphon? —se cruza de brazos

—Sí, claro. Gemelos.

—Odio a todo mundo, tú incluida —Aziraphalele hace los ojos en blanco y se sonroja, porque en toda su historia no había odiado tanto a tanta gente como los últimos días.

—Ala... ¿Me deleitaras con algún insulto de los buenos?

—No, ya bastante mal me siento con toda la lista de mentiras que le dije a Gabriel en el coche.

—Oooh —la carita de pena.

—No me chantajees... —protesta un poquito extendiendo las manos hacia ella—. Ven.

Crowley se levanta, envuelta en la manta... Y cuando pone el pie sobre la linea del límite el suelo exterior le quema un poco la planta y los dedos, lo aparta corriendo. Aziraphale parpadea.

—Ugh... ¿Cómo de grande has hecho... esto? —protesta mirando alrededor.

—Oh... ¿Por? ¿Ahora resulta que el tamaño importa? —pregunta mirándola... y vale, no es que solo quepa de pie justita, pero debe tener máximo metro y medio de diámetro.

—SIEMPRE —cejas cejas.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco, más por la cara que por el significado de lo que está diciendo.

—Pero qué pasa... ¿no puedes salir o qué?

—Claro que no y menos en suelo consagrado.

—¿No creíste importante decirme eso cuando hice el círculo? —pregunta un poco en protesta, torciendo la boca—. ¿Cómo te vas de aquí? ¿Tengo que hacer algo o puedes irte en cualquier momento?

—¿Ahora quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! Solo... me da miedo que no puedas salir de aquí si el... ehm... arcángel que tengo de compañía llegara a entrar —de hecho se levanta, acercándose el al círculo.

—Sí, sí que puedo irme... aunque si no cierras el círculo puedo volver.

—Vale, entonces no me preocupo —se le acerca un poquito y vacila porque... vamos, si saben que está desnuda, ¿verdad? Aunque traiga una manta.

—Aunque me cuesta...

—¿Estar aquí te cuesta? —pregunta poniéndole las manos en los brazos con suavidad.

—Volver una vez me voy —le toma de los codos y tira de él. Vale, vale... se le acerca del todo, abrazándola.

—Entonces no te vayas... —se sonroja... y sonríe un poquito, porque la cercanía. Solo te falta reírte jijiji, DIOS MIO con tus niveles de encandilamiento.

Crowley le abraza de vuelta y se acerca a besarle porque es que antes se ha ido en mitad de. Y aunque para ella no era... nada nuevo, sí era importante y no es como que no le afecte.

Él no es quien se lo va a impedir, claramente. Cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso sonriendo completamente en él, porque hace rato, en el restaurante, se ha ido a mitad de.

Ella le mete las manos en el pelo y le acaricia la cara. Haciéndole sonreír un poquito en el beso, y sonrojar un poco también, porque estas caricias así en la cara y en el pelo le gustan un poco más de lo que seguramente está permitido que le gusten las cosas bonitas que vienen de un demonio, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad. ¿Cómo vivieron seis mil años sin hacer esto? No se lo explica... Y ya, ya sabe que no es por culpa de Crowley, ¡no es necesario recriminárselo!

Por supuesto, si Aziraphale no está sujetando la manta... está en el suelo, porque lo que la demonio...

Oh, la manta... pues, quizás medio la está sujetando entre prensada contra su cuerpo y con las manos a la espalda de ella, de manera completamente accidental. Es decir, la dichosa manta va a caerse en cualquier momento.

El caso aquí es que a ella le da igual. Aunque sí que tiene frío. Estas cosas siempre le dan frío.

¿Los besos le dan frío? Porque a Aziraphale NO le dan frío en lo absoluto.

No, las invocaciones y exorcismos y posesiones y esas mierdas.

En algún momento es que Aziraphale la aprieta más contra él, bajando la mano de su espalda hasta su cadera... vale su culo. Adiós manta en el culo. Hola piel. Lo siento, va a darte más frío por lo visto. Mueve un poco el beso de sus labios a buscar besarle el cuello.

Crowley gira un poco la cara hacia él, ojos cerrados y luego hacia arriba para que llegue mejor a hacer eso, con algunos soniditos perdidos entre los "Aziraphale"

Cielos... si haces eso el sibarita Aziraphale no va a poder pararte en lo absoluto. ¡Es que está diciendo su nombre!

Es que... no le suena bien llamarle _angel_ haciendo esto.

Sacrilegioso.

Nah. Vago, más bien... en la línea de poco concreto. Ella aún cree que es un apelativo general.

Aun así, a Aziraphale le gusta que le llame ángel, la verdad. Pero igualmente en este momento está encantado con cómo le está llamando por su nombre. Vamos... va a besarle cada centímetro del cuello a ver en dónde dice más bonito su nombre.

Ella sigue atrayéndole hacia sí y pasándole las manos por el pelo y lo que va a pasar es que Sandalphon va a volver a subir porque... estás inundando de amor toda la calle. Vamos que ni que fuera un adolescente. ¿Estará Aziraphale teniendo un sueño de esos?

No está inundando... ¡Ugh! Sí, si está inundando, maldita sea, ¡pero Crowley está poniendo de su parte! Solo te advierto, Sandalphon, como les veas, van a tener que matate.

Pues no es como que pueda sentir dos fuentes diferentes de amor, o sea... Aziraphale lo ha dicho, no es como que él mismo pueda diferenciarlas, qué va a diferenciar Sandalphon.

Vale, igualmente Aziraphale no puede evitar inundar al universo entero de amor, sinceramente, pero se ha olvidado de absolutamente todo. Hasta susurra un _"Crowley" _contra el esternón de ella.

—¿Aziraphale? — Así que Sandalphon toca la puerta otra vez con los nudillos. El mejor método anticonceptivo del mundo... Sandalphon. Aún más eficaz que tener un niño pequeño. Si no hubiera gastado su _fuck_ de la década...

Crowley tiene de sobra para todos.

Aziraphale tiene que hacer un... GRAN esfuerzo para... detenerse y dejar de frotarse un poquito contra ella, porque lleva un rato frotándose un poquito contra ella mientras le besa todo lo que tiene a su alcance, lo siento.

Ella le abraza más fuerte mirando a la puerta también. Puede que ahora sí le lance fuego infernal si abre la puerta.

—Aziraphale, estoy sintiendo... ¿estás bien?

Vamos a decir que el flujo ilimitado de amor se debería neutralizar con el flujo de poco amor hacia el arcángel.

—Y-Yes —es que intenta que esto suene adormilado... y suena bastante como un gemido.

Crowley le mira de reojo con ese tono. Aziraphale se muerde los labios porque el mismo lo ha notado. ¡Pero es que no es tan simple!

—Estás... estás inundándolo todo de amor. ¿Estás teniendo un sueño de esos raros? —pregunta Sandalphon, nervioso.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco, y por una maldita vez, ni siquiera se lo piensa.

—_YES._ ¿Ahora eso es pecado también?

—Sí que lo es. ¿Quieres que te ayude a rezar?

—No e-es un sueño de esos. No quiero que me ayudes. ¡Déjame solo!

—¿Cómo vas a no querer rezar? Ya estás en bastantes problemas...

Crowley le hunde la cara en el cuello, eso sí.

—Es amor, no lujuria, Sandalphon. Nada que sea amor implica problemas —levanta una mano y le acaricia el pelo sin realmente saber si está haciendo algún sentido lo que dice.

—Qué bonito —susurra Crowley burlona.

—_Shut up..._ —susurra Aziraphale tirándole un mechoncito de pelo suavecito. Ella se ríe un poco, suavecito contra su cuello.

—No estoy seguro de eso... —asegura Sandalphon—. Si estás soñando con un demonio...

Necesita Crowley enseñarle a beber a Sandalphon. Urgentemente.

—T-Te garantizo que no estoy soñando con ningún demonio... —tiene un escalofrío con la risa de Crowley en su cuello, y baja la mano por su espalda, pensando que... es que esto es un desastre. Esto a lo que le está orillando el cielo, es un DESASTRE.

—Desde luego sueños no son... —susurra la demonio.

—Mmmm... —Sandalphon no parece muy convencido

—_Please,_ Sandalphon...

—Es que no entiendo...

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿Que quiera yo a alguien? ¿Y qué sueñe con la persona a la que quiero? E-Es perfectamente... inocente —Te estás metiendo en unos líos, Aziraphale...

—Sí.

—¿Entonces qué? —es que quiere besar a Crowley, quiere más que besar a Crowley—. ¿No sería peor... que no sintieras amor venir de mí?

—No, claro que no —responde el arcángel.

—Sandalphon... es mi tiempo libre. Déjame querer en mi tiempo libre —Aziraphale le da un beso a Crowley en la cabeza.

—¿Tiempo libre?

—Pues es la noche, es mi hora de dormir —aprieta los ojos.

—Pero no estás durmiendo —responde Sandalphon.

—_Naughty_ —añade Crowley.

—¡Lo estaba hasta que has venido a importunarme! —aprieta los ojos y... es que... sí, se siente _naughty_. ¡Y lo peor es que se siente mucho menos culpable de lo que debería por ello!

Sandalphon vacila un poco.

—Lo pondré en mi informe —replica finalmente el arcángel.

—¡Dudo mucho que alguien me riña por sentir amor! —asegura con voz bastante segura y fuerte antes de... ir a besar a Crowley otra vez, por Dios. Que le besa de vuelta, claro y ahí va la oleada de amor de nuevo.

Cuidado Sandalphon, que quizás te ahogue o se te lleve la corriente.

Ojalá. Y lo revuelque por el suelo haciéndole caer por las escaleras dando vueltas.

De cabeza. Ojalá se descorporice en la primera noche.

Eres horrible, _angel._

¡No lo es! ¡Es que él es un fastidio! Venga, olvídate de Sabdalphon y acércate más a él que no estás lo bastante cerca. Sonríe en el beso, porque es que a pesar de todo esto, gracias al cielo que Crowley está aquí.

De hecho, ahora que ha recuperado un poco la consciencia, lo que hace es chasquear los dedos y que la cama se mueva hasta quedar la mayor parte posible sobre el círculo para poder tumbarle y ella sobre él. Sigue dentro del círculo. Técnicamente.

Lo que quieras. Aziraphale sonríe como el idiota que es. Más oleadas de amor. Creo que va a inundar Soho entero.

Aunque el sonido de la madera pesada arrastrándose sobre el suelo de madera que cruje no ayuda a que Sandalphon crea que duerme... y menos ligado a la oleada de amor tan repentina, venga que ni se había ido de la puerta.

Ugh. ¿No te ibas a caer de cabeza y matar?

En tus sueños. Sí, esos que en realidad no tienes.

Pues quizás Gabriel esté especialmente interesado en este informe... Quizás Sandalphon se dedique a escribir fanfiction.

Aziraphale se acerca al oído de Crowley y le susurra un sendo _"I love you SO much"_ repentino. Estoy segura de que la cama rechina además.

Pues claro que rechina. Crowley se muerde el labio y se detiene un instante con eso. _#Reaccionesinesperadas_

Aziraphale le mira, sonriendo, ella le sonríe con sus ojitos de amor.

El ángel levanta la mano y le acaricia un poco la cara, quitándole un mechón de pelo, rebelde como ellos dos, de los ojos.

—Hay que... acabar —le recuerda Crowley.

Aziraphale asiente, poniéndose nerviosito por un instante y a pesar de todo pensando que esta es mejor manera de acabar eso que en un restaurante de comida India. Siempre se podía confiar en el plan inefable.

Se acomoda un poco, para que Crowley esté sentada del todo sobre él y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Crowley le desnuda de un chasquido de dedos y se acomoda.

Cejas levantadas por un segundo, antes de sonreír más. Vale... solo ellos dos. SOLO ellos dos. Sin NADA que les separe. Sonríe dándole otro beso en la mejilla, tomando le la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Yo, Aziraphale... —susurra, en su oído.

—Yo, Crowley —susurra de vuelta cerrando los ojos y dejándose arrullar por el sonido de su voz como si fuera una canción de cuna. Como accionado por un interruptor, la sensación del conjuro en marcha se hace presente de nuevo.

—Te tomo a ti, Crowley... —le acaricia la mejilla un poco con la nariz.

—Te tomo a ti, Aziraphale —es una sensación en su pecho, un poco asfixiante y difícil de describir, es como si estuvieran envueltos en una luz amarilla, como si hubiera una vibración extraña a su alrededor, como ese sonido sutil y sordo que hacen los filamentos de las bombillas viejas al ponerse incandescentes que aumenta a medida que aumenta la potencia

Aziraphale le aprieta un poco la mano, mirándole, poniéndose un poco más serio.

—Como mi esposa —agrega con seguridad y perfecta convicción.

—Como mi esposo —se echa atrás abriendo los ojos para mirarle directamente a los suyos.

—Y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso —sonríe, sin desviar la mirada.

—Y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso —sonríe de vuelta.

—En la salud y en la enfermedad —le acaricia la espalda.

—En la salud y en la enfermedad —se acerca más tocándole la mariz con la suya

—Amarte y respetarte, todos los días de mi existencia —recarga la frente contra la suya.

—Amarte y... —vacila, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados otra vez—. Sí, bueno, claro... respetarte. Ejem. Todos los días de mi existencia.

Aziraohale se ríe, porque tenía que... hacer lo que tenía que hacer, desde luego... el chiste fácil. Ella se ríe también pues porque si no lo hacía no... era ella.

Y es que... ya está. Fin. Aquí acaba la historia. fueron felices y comieron perdices.


	38. Chapter 38

—_Thank you..._ —susurra Aziraphale, mordiéndose el labio porque... ahora ya está hecho. Y no hay forma de deshacerlo.

Ella lo sella con otro beso. Porque parece que nunca has visto una película.

Creo que toda la luz de toda la cuadra, titila aumentando la intensidad y probablemente reventando todas las bombillas. A eso me refería con el conjuro.

No puedo creer que os lo hayáis montado para hacerlo en terreno consagrado y todo.

Ja! Y con un arcángel de testigo.

Al que has echado del cuarto veinte veces y que hace cinco minutos querías muerto.

Bueno, vale, ahora es útil.

Crowley está segura que igual le van a decir de los sacramentos blablablá, pero... Aziraphale se separa un instante porque hay algo más, que es imprescindible decir.

—Lo que Dios ha unido, nadie más lo separe —sentencia muy, MUY seriamente.

Crowley traga saliva, porque esa es la plegaria de un ángel. Una muy fuerte y potente que además la incluye y la afecta, cosa que normalmente es suficiente para sentir esa sensación desagradable de las bendiciones... pero esta vez no la siente.

_BOOM BITCHES!_ ¡Ja! Aziraphale sonríe sinceramente, de oreja a oreja y Sandalphon debe haberse ya desmayado al otro lado de la puerta con el DESBORDE de amor que sale de este cuarto.

—Idiota —susurra Crowley sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero... tú idiota —se ríe un poco, abrazándole—. I love you.

Sandalphon se ha ido abajo porque de verdad, esto es ridículo y humillante. Nadie se cree que esté durmiendo.

Mira, mañana Aziraphale va a estar TAN de buen humor que puede que te enseñe alguna cosa buena de la tierra. Pero por ahora, le busca los labios a Crowley.

Crowley agradece no tener que responder a eso porque está... ligeramente abrumada ahora mismo.

No tienes que decir nada, sabe lo que sientes. Solo espero que... la consumación del acto no le abrume más.

Teniendo en cuenta que es ella quien está poniéndose de nuevo en posición... oye, va a ser que lo de hacerlo así desnudos sí tenía una razón práctica.

El plan inefable. Aziraphale no va ni a acordarse de los condones. Solo para que se lo recuerdes si es indispensable.

Que se va a acordar ella, ya van a tener un huevo, ya qué más da otro. Solo que le van a decir que esto pasó antes. O sea, es que mira el desorden general aquí, nunca van a lograr que se arregle el cuarto si le explican como ha ido esto de verdad.

Quizás sale a ti. Hay una cosa que es cierta y es que estas cosas son instintivas. Aziraphale ya está como debe y donde debe estar, volviendo a tomarle de la mano además, y a entrelazar sus dedos.

Sandalphon se va a soplar el RECHINIDO DE LA CAMA que además va a durar... yo que sé, horas. Porque si antes ha podido hacer eso con el pie... también puede hacerlo con la vagina. Y además ella también lo siente y además puede hacerlo un millón de veces. ¿Están todos ABSOLUTAMENTE seguros que no era EXACTAMENTE ESTO lo que tenían que estar haciendo todos según el plan inefable y en realidad no son todos imbéciles por estar peleando en vez de ello?

Puede que Sandalphon empiece a considerarlo después de hoy después de oírlos toda la noche quizás tenga la curiosidad.

Aziraphale está perdido, absolutamente perdido en Crowley. El tiempo, el espacio, el cielo y el infierno han perdido toda clase de sentido y por su parte, podría quedarse aquí para siempre. No tiene idea de cómo los humanos pueden conseguir hacer una vida y levantarse todos los días después de probar esto.

Crowley está completamente fulminada al cabo de un buen rato, con la mente en blanco como si le acabaran de hacer un reset.

Aziraphale sonríe, mirando al techo y acariciándole la espalda sabiendo que Crowley va a dormirse en seguida.

Oh, sí, echa bolita a su alrededor. Debajo de la manta, que por lo visto ha estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Aziraphale no va a dormir hoy. Va a simplemente acariciarle el pelo y la espalda un poco, y luego va a abrazarla y a disfrutar enormemente la noche, con la mente en blanco.

Noche a la que le quedan cinco minutos... mira, por esa ventana se ve el cielo clarear

Sonríe igual, porque mira que bonito amanecer. Podría estar lloviendo, que diría que esta hermosa la lluvia o nevando y diría que es preciosa la nieve.

No creo que esté nevando en otoño.

Uno nunca sabe. Por lo pronto pasa un buen rato antes de que empiece a lamentar que este Sabdalphon ahí porque lo que quisiera es desayunar con ella y caminar por ahí de la mano y pasar el resto de la tarde, o de la semana, o del mes... o quizás del año, besuqueándose en todos lados

Ya, ya... pero ella no va a querer despertarse hasta como la una. Deberias haberla dejado hacer esto hace años.

Sigh... Sí. Aunque sospecha que si de por si no hacían mucho... nunca hubieran hecho nada más que besuquearse.

Y ahora eso le parece mal.

Pero habrían tenido miles de años para esto. Sin que al cielo o al infierno les importaran en lo absoluto.

Bueno... ya tendrán otros seis mil años, solo es cuestión de paciencia y hoy se siente optimista.

Es que se NIEGA a soltarla. Solo la mira embobado y mira que es _creepy_ esto y sonríe recordando un poco todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas.

Ella está ahí hecha bolita, ojos cerrados, boca semi abierta, respirando tan plácidamente.

Aziraphale valora levantarse y dejarla dormir en paz pero es que... no quiere despertarse y que él no esté ahí pero Sandalphon va a empezar a impacientarse seguramente.

De hecho, sí, cuando ya hay luz fuera, es que sube a golpear la puerta haciendo que dé un saltito, saliendo de la burbuja de fantasía.

—Ugh... ¿Sí?

—Ya es de día. ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo?

—Sí —Ya que lo pones como pregunta...

—¿Hasta cuándo? Aun se siente amor por todos lados...

—Eres el primer ángel que se queja de algo así... —se sonroja un poco y sonríe penando que nunca había sentido tanto amor ni de manera tan intensa como en las últimas horas.

—Es que es inusual... ¿Qué hago si viene un cliente?

—Le atiendes y... le dices que estoy haciendo inventario y por eso no hay nada.

—Tendríamos que buscar los libros. Gabriel lo dijo. ¿Cuándo vas a subir el reporte?

Suspira.

—Yo ya he escrito el mío —sigue Sandalphon.

—Tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy, incluyendo ir a la peluquería, a la tienda y al correo. ¿Qué has puesto en tu reporte?

—Oh... iré contigo. Pues que nos atacó un demonio y que has dormido toda la noche.

—Deberías agregar que parte del día también. Estoy cansado.

—Si has dormido toda la noche, ¿cómo puedes estar cansado?

—¿Te ha secuestrado el infierno alguna vez?

Lo siguiente que va a pasar es que Sandalphon... va a intentar abrir la puerta.

Aziraphale le da un beso rápido a Crowley en los labios, la tapa completamente y se levanta de un salto... y pega un gritito ahogado porque le duele TODO.

Crowley se medio despierta con eso, parpadeando y se mueve.

Es que además la cama impide poder abrir apropiadamente la puerta. Aziraphale abre lo que puede. Desnudo cómo está, sin pensar en ello.

—Sandalphon!

La verdad, al ir hacia la puerta pasa por encima de Crowley haciéndola soltar un quejido.

—¿Te has encerrado? ¿Qué...?

Ay, ay, ay... perdón

—Pues después de que sugeriste venir a dormir conmigo, tuve que hacerlo. Uno no abre las puertas así.

—_Fuck, angel,_ en serio. ¡Prefiero los bloody besos!

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes a una mujer...? —Sandalphon intenta meter la cabeza.

—No tengo a ninguna mujer, es la radio. SANDALPHON! —grita y no le deja meter la cabeza deseando que Crowley entienda eso ¡por el amor de Dios!

—¿Se te enciende la radio ella sola? —pregunta Sandalphon y Crowley protesta un poco más sonidos indefinidos.

—Estaba oyéndola en bajito hasta que has llegado tú y se debe haber subido el volumen. Sandalphon, de verdad, no seas encimoso —le empuja un poco hacia atrás—. Ahora bajo.

—Ehm... y... e-el tráfico en la M25 es un _bloddy_ infierno como habitualmente, ha habido un... uhm... siniestro en la salida… eh… ¿veintisiete? Veintisiete, sí creo que es la veintisiete la de Cambridge. Bueno, _whatever_, dirección Cambridge con un choque entre dos idiotas así que más vale que ni intenten tomarla hoy... Como todos los días. Uhm, bueno... Pasamos ahora al pronóstico del tiempo.

Es moní hecho ahí está en directo otra oleada de amor hacia ella de un repentinamente sonriente Aziraphale.

—¿No dices que estabas durmiendo?

—La uso para arrullarme. Baja por favor que quiero vestirme y arreglarme. Y... bañarme.

—Es muy sospechoso todo esto, Aziraphale... —insiste Sandalphon.

—¿Vestirme y bañarme? Ya podrías hacer lo mismo tú, uno lo hace todos los días aquí abajo. Ahora bajo... ve preparando el té.

—Van a estar lloviendo putos perros y gatos todo el día, ¿qué otra cosa van a hacer? Estamos en_ bloody_ Londres, si queréis malditos días soleados iros a vivir a España.

Aziraphale se ríe con eso. Otra absoluta oleada de afecto.

—Ya bajo —cierra la puerta.

—Voy a incluir todo esto en mi reporte —advierte Sandalphon.

—Incluye lo que consideres necesario —pone el pestillo y levanta la manta para buscar a Crowley y besarla. Ahí está ella intentando inventarse más cosas que decir y sonar como una locutora.

—Va a haber una ola inesperada de altas temperaturas en el Soho...

Aziraphale le mira, y sonríe acercándose a ella.

—Eso desde anoche... —susurra.

—Esto no cambia nada, aun te odio por despertarme —replica igual sonriendo un poco.

—No he sido yo —beso—, ha sido Sandalphon —beso— estaba abriendo la puerta.

—Tengo odio para repartiros a todos —no deberías decir eso después de besarle durante como tres minutos enteros, es casi ridículo.

—Menos para tu esposo... —le acaricia el pelo que tiene toooodo despeinado. Sonríe un poco más, labios hinchaditos.

—Especialmente para él...

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco sin dejar de sonreír. Crowley se mueve estirándose y cuando saca una mano del círculo vuelve a quemarla y vuelve a meterla dentro.

—Es el PEOR insiste en meterme en toda clase de complicaciones.

—Pero él no ha hecho nada ma... oh... Ugh. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta al sentir el salto.

—Sí, si... el círculo...

—Ya, ya... la próxima vez lo haré más grande —asegura acariciándole el pelo un poco otra vez—. Y no te quejes de las complicaciones... no pareces no haberlas disfrutado.

—Aunque aún creo que tenemos que mandar aquí a unos cuantos demonios... ojalá hubiera sido cuando estaba la otra también.

—No creo que aguante mucho tiempo sin pedir que venga alguien —se estira un poco también—. ¿No te duele todo?

—No... ¿qué te duele? —le mira.

—Las piernas, la espalda, los brazos...

—No... —le acaricia los brazos y es que ella suele moverse más que él.

—En realidad pensé que dejar que me siguiera doliendo podría ser... útil para recordarme recordarle a Sandalphon que me raptaron al infierno.

—Puedo hacer que te duela un poco más.

Él le mira de reojo. Sonrisita.

—Tengo que bajar en algún punto antes de que vuelva él... —advierte.

Crowley se humedece los labios. Aziraphale se sonroja un poco más, pero... no parece negarse en lo absoluto.

—¿No crees que cuele de nuevo lo de la radio? Puedo cantar algo.

—Yo creo que tú disfrutas más de lo debido el que venga aquí y me moleste.

Ella se ríe

—Lo que yo veo es que... realmente no sabe qué pasa —sonríe un poco—. No puede poner nada en el reporte que no sea... inconcluso.

—Sigue siendo divertido lo nervioso que te pones.

—Pues cómo no me lo voy a poner... no sé qué pasaría si se enteraran.

—¿No ibas a proponer que vieran las ventajas de seducirme en vez de tratar de matarme?

—Ayer... empecé a explicarle a Gabriel. ¿Sabes el caso que me hizo?

—¿Es imposible saber en qué piensa o qué? —Suspira.

—Es absolutamente imposible saber en qué piensa. Lo que... bueno, lo que yo estaba pensando era que quizás, si le daba la suficiente curiosidad el asunto de los ataques sexuales... Quizás no le molestara que los repitieras.

—¿Y crees que se la da?

—No. Pero me pidió un reporte DETALLADO de lo que había pasado en mi secuestro. Así que pensé... bueno, escribirle un... poco un relato erótico. Aunque no quiero que piense que lo he disfrutado.

—Es que eso es más o menos lo mismo que me pidió a mi Belcebú.

—¿Un relato erótico?

—¡No!

—¿Cómo lo describirías? La noche... de anoche.

—¿Vas a contarle lo que pasó anoche?

Aziraohale niega con la cabeza, en realidad... lo que quiere es saber cómo la describirías y era un bonito pretexto.

—Tal vez yo lo haga.

—¿Y qué vas a decir?

—Pues que dijiste que querías casarte conmigo —responde Crowley sonriendo.

—No, no... no. No puedes decirles eso —protesta Aziraphale.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque van a saberlo los míos.

—¿Y?

—Se supone que te estoy intentando matar... —se revuelve el ángel.

—Puedo decirles que lo hiciste para evitar que yo te matara.

—¿Y por qué ibas a dejar de matarme por ello?— pregunta mirándole.

Crowley se pasa una mano por el pelo y le acaricia un poco el costado con la otra mano porque no sabe cómo responder a eso

—Tal vez deberías decirle a Gabriel que han cambiado mi misión.

—Solo... imaginemos por un momento que realmente tú no sientes nada por mí y que yo lo... lo sé. Lo sé pero secretamente te quiero como te quiero y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque es que eso es estúpido

—Estoy... desesperado por intentar que me quieras. Además se... que te han mandado matarme. ¿Sabes qué haría?

—¿Qué?

—Es que además, imagina que poco a poco descubriera que... no pareces quererme matar del todo, sino... empiezas a caerme bien, a venir a verme... a tratar de confraternizar conmigo.

La demonio sonríe de lado.

—Lentamente... pero con constancia, empiezas a darme exactamente lo que deseo. Atención, un poco de afecto... y yo tengo que matarte, pero eres un demonio, y la tentación...

Ella se mueve sin notarlo en realidad, de un modo un pos serpenteante cambiando los pies y piernas de posición mientras le escucha, enrrollándolas y desenrrollándolas con las suyas

—Y es verdad que me doy cuenta, que... poco a poco te considero más. De repente ya no eres del todo mi enemigo, eres un... aliado. Una cara conocida. Trato de... mantener la cabeza fría a todo momento, evitando dejarme llevar, pero eres hábil, y cada vez que me descuido avanzas un poco más.

Crowley se sigue moviendo un poco como un perro que mueve la cola porque le gusta esta historia, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo un poco.

—Trato seriamente de... parar. De poner barreras. De decir cosas horribles. De recordarme a mí mismo que no debo confraternizar con el enemigo... pero igualmente tienes buenas ideas, no por nada, eres un demonio listo. Hacemos el pacto... y puedo hacerlo, me aseguro a mi mismo que es... es algo en orden puramente profesional

Es que esa sonrisa inocente no es en lo absoluto, a Aziraphale le hace sonrojarse y bajar un poco la mirada, humedeciéndose los labios.

—El problema es que, no dejas de ser hábil... y después de un tiempo del pacto, somos irrefutable e irremediablemente amigos. No puedo pensar siquiera en describirte como algo distinto a mi mejor amigo

La pelirroja se muerde la lengua para no intervenir.

—Y aún tengo que recordarme frecuentemente que no deberías ser mi mejor amigo... ni debería quererte como te quiero, pero... es imposible.

Siiiigue perdida en sus ojos azules por completo

—Y aparece algo... complejo y... que nos da una misión JUNTOS. Al otro lado del mundo... y... vivimos once años prácticamente juntos. Y aun así... no puedo flaquear. Aún hay una pequeña parte de mí que sigue recordándome que no debo ser amigo de un demonio. Es absurdo a estas alturas.

Ojos en blanco.

—Somos mucho más que amigos... —susurra.

Le mira con cara de "ya era puta hora" pero no lo dice

—_Shut up,_ que estoy contando yo.

Crowley sonríe porque no ha dicho nada y levanta las manos en señal de rendición. Aziraphale se ríe un poquito porque está de buen humor, así que la demonio vuelve a abrazarle.

—Igualmente, a lo que iba con esto, es a que...

—¿Aja?

—Si tú realmente no me quisieras, pero actuaras como si lo hicieras... —suspira —. Igualmente sabría que no lo haces.

—Eso es lo que le hemos dicho a todos desde el principio y aun así todo el mundo se muere de la risa con la idea.

—Si sabes que quien inunda la cuadra entera de amor desde anoche no soy solo yo, ¿verdad?

—Tu mejor amigo ahí abajo no considera que así sea... por lo visto esto es lo que normalmente exhalas cuando sueñas conmigo —igual se sonroja un poco y sonríe.

—Es tonto, como si no supiera cómo funciona el amor.

—O a lo mejor es tu relación súper rara con la radio. De todos modos no me has dicho qué harías.

—Y yo quería que tú me dijeras cómo describirías la noche.

—Eeeeh... ¿quieres oír inefable?

—¿¡Inefable?! —pregunta sorprendido.

—¿No? —sonrisita.

—¿¡Así lo describirías?!

—Seh, ¿por qué no? Si es un buen adjetivo para el plan de Dios, también lo es para esto.

—No lo describiría yo así...

—¿Cómo lo describirías tú?

—Es decir, sí... tiene ciertas cualidades imposibles de describir o explicar con palabras... pero no me parece que tu estés describiéndolo así a propósito.

Crowley le mira, levantando las cejas y sonriendo un poco

—Y no me pongas esa cara, que nos conocemos —le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

Es que la falsa inocencia, se le escapa un poquito la risa.

—Igualmente... yo la describiría como una noche memorable —sique Aziraphale y le da un besito en la mejilla.

Crowley se ríe un poquito más y gira un poco la cara hacia el otro lado para dejarle acceso... digamos que un vampiro sabría qué hacer.

El ángel le da un beso en el cuello sin mucho trabajo. No sé si sea lo que quería, pero es lo que hace él, porque ayer aprendió que dice su nombre de buena manera cuando le besa ahí.

Pues claro que es eso lo que quiere

Vamos, quizás quería mordidas, eso no es muy de su estilo, pero aquí sabe delicioso.

Ah, bueno, nah, no necesariamente.

—Mmm... —arquea la espalda y levanta la barbilla.

De todas las cosas que han pasado estos días, ESTE es un descubrimiento maravilloso

¿Que sabe bien?

No, que hace esos soniditos cuando hace esto. Este SI es un descubrimiento real de algo que genuinamente no sabía.

Un poquito más... y ahora del otro lado.

Mira que obediente es, por lo visto tiene una fijación oral... entre la comida y esto...

Ella sonríe, ojos cerrados haciendo toda clase de suspiritos y luego le toma de la cabeza guiándole a donde quiere que vaya. Ahí va, a donde ella diga, abrazándole un poco de la cintura y sonriendo.

—Mira quien no escatima en saber qué quiere

—La próxima vez traeré chocolate.

—¿Mmmm... chocolate? —susurra

—Lo pondré exactamente donde quiero que hagas eso.

—Exactamente... —se burla un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Lo dices como si no te estuviera haciendo exactamente dónde quieres... —le lametea un poco donde ÉL quiere

—Bueno, sí, pero... tal vez aun podrías resistirte menos —como si acaso se estuviera resistiendo en algún modo.

—¡Resistirme! —es que hasta se separa, ella parpadea y él le sonríe—. ¿Crees que me estoy resistiendo? ¿Quieres ver "resistirme"? —pregunta, bromeando... picándola, más bien.

—¡No! ¡Por todos los infiernos! Ya sé que eres insoportable —tira un poco de él del cuello.

El ángel se muere de risa, volviendo a besarle el cuello y cuidado con eso porque vas a acabar comiéndole los pechos en cero coma como te descuides.

Hala... Sinceramente creo que no va a resistirse mucho. Vamos, si le gusta y es a dónde le guía, estamos hoy complacientes. Aprovecha.

Todo muy sacro

Es su esposa. Que alguien le venga a decir que no puede complacer a su esposa.

Ah, sí, mira que bien. Recuérdanos otra vez... ¿porque hemos tardado tanto en hacer esto?

Nadie lo sabe. Vamos a ver también cuanto le duran las ganas de complacerla... ejem - Aziraphale intentando defenderse de alguna forma, más aún si es ella quien va a poner los huevos. (Ahora no es uno)

Gemelitos, por lo visto.

Vemos que hoy estamos un poco más abiertos a la idea.

¡No! Pero no está pensando en esto. Está ahí piernas abiertas y espalda arqueada dejando/guiando/disfrutando de su marido.

Marido que EN SERIO acaba de entender cómo es que el sexo mueve al mundo... O más bien no lo mueve. Podría pasarse la vida entera otra vez aquí.

Vale, por lo visto hoy no nos levantamos tampoco.

Aun así, ciertamente, Aziraphale sabe que Sandalphon está abajo así que después de un poco de tiempo, busca... poner las cosas donde deben estar, para propiciar tener huevos, justamente. Vamos, que es el fin obvio de esto. Ajem.

Y la otra vuelve a hacer esto maravilloso que ahora sabe hacer con cualquier parte de su cuerpo dos mil quinientas veces.


	39. Chapter 39

_Vale... Sandalphon, creo que vas a requerir unos tapones de oído para vivir en esta Librería._

_Definitivamente, eso no es la radio. Y ayer ya lo oyó y pensó que eran los vecinos pero ahora hay más luz y claridad y... esto no viene de al lado. Viene de arriba. Sube de nuevo a golpear la puerta._

_—¿Aziraphale?_

Aziraphale te odia, pero vale, vale... es que va a hacer que se detenga. Apretando a Crowley contra sí y tratando, en serio tratando de... que le vuelva el alma al cuerpo. Pero Crowley no se detiene.

—_Y-Yes?_ —lo intenta, en serio.

—Aziraphale, estoy oyendo las voces y los jadeos otra vez. Y el amor. Esto no son los vecinos, sé que es tu voz.

—M-Me estoy... vinie —se detiene, apretando los ojos—. viSTiendo.

Otro de esos para que se ven... vista.

—No es eso lo que se oye. No es la radio. Suena a pornografía.

Le muerde el hombro a Crowley para acallar el... gemido.

—¿C-Cómo sabes cómo suena la p-pornografía? —pregunta. No tengo idea de cómo puede preguntarlo en esta situación y es que ella también se... viste cada vez. Y no tiene nada contra lo que acallarlo. ¡En serio no ayudas!

—¡La lujuria es un pecado, Aziraphale!

—E-Es un pecado capital... —Van a MATARLO en el cielo con estas cosas.

—¡Exacto! ¡Y la tuya además es por un demonio!

—N-No. Y-Ya habría caído... —asegura en un tono de voz que suena tan extremadamente lujurioso, Aziraphale, que no entiendo cómo es que puedes ser TAN cínico.

—Favorito de Dios... —susurra ella acariciándole el pelo. No creas que no se siente culpable.

—¡Pues seguramente estás muy cerca de ello!

—E-Eres mi esposa... —susurra, apretando los ojos tanto como está apretando a Crowley, un poco en pánico con las palabras de Sandalphon—. Y eres a quien quiero. No hay nada de malo en esto...

—No lo hay —le besa para quitarle la angustia.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y saca las alas abrazándoles a ambos en un capullito. Ella le abraza del cuello y es que Sandalphon va a abrir la puerta otra vez.

Bueno, de todos los momentos... este no es el peor. Al menos tienen una segunda barrera de protección.

—_I love you... _—susurra Aziraphale.

Lo que sí que va a pasar es que Crowley va chasquear los dedos y le va a rociar los ojos con spray de pimienta a Sandalphon haciendo que el otro meta un GRITO sin esperárselo

¡Dios mío, dios mío!

—Y yo a ti, estate por el teléfono —le pide ella separándose.

Perdón, Aziraphale brinca con el grito de Sandalphon, sin esperárselo y sin saber qué le ha hecho. Hasta baja un poco las alas, la verdad, menos mal que le pusiste spray de pimienta pero vale, si escucha lo del teléfono y asiente un poquito

—Vete, vete... —susurra... y le sonríe un poco, la verdad ligeramente preocupado por Sandalphon (LIGERAMENTE, SÍ).

De todo lo que podría haberle hecho... Tampoco le hizo nada taaaaan malo. Igual se vuelve serpiente en sus brazos, para poder bajar de la cama y ponerse en el círculo bajo ella.

Aziraphale le deja hacer levantándose de la cama.

—Sandalphon, ¿estás bien?

Sandalphon aun esta retorciéndose de dolor y del susto ahí a fuera con las manos sobre la cara.

—Perdona, perdona, ¡me has asustado!

—¡Pero qué haces! ¡me has atacado!

—¡Me has asustado! ¡Pensé que eras un demonio!

—Que iba a ser un demonio, ¡si estábamos hablando!

—¿¡Hablando?!

—¡Pues te dije que estabas haciendo cosas lujuriosas ahí dentro con alguien! ¡Te oí!

—No estaba haciendo nada impropio ahí dentro, Sandalphon —tienes lo que haya entre tus piernas semiexcitado aún y EMPAPADO de... diversos fluidos mezclados con los de un demonio. Eres un CÍNICO.

Sandalphon intenta curarse los ojos, pero como no sabe qué es lo que le irrita no acaba de quitarse la pimienta, así que aún no puede abrirlos. Menos mal que no puede abrirlos.

—¡No estabas siendo ni remotamente discreto! ¡Y me has atacado!

—A ver, espera, deja de moverte y te curaré... —igualmente chasquea los dedos para asearse y vestirse.

—¡Ya me estoy curando yo! —protesta enfadado.

—Puedo hacerlo yo... —le ayuda, bastante más efectivamente, el arcángel le mira, aun con los ojos todo rojos—. A ver, ¿un poco mejor? —pregunta sonriéndole un poco y volviendo a pasarle las manos encima.

—S-Sí... ¡Aun no entiendo cómo has podido atacarme!

—¡Estaba durmiendo!

—No estabas durmiendo —le fulmina.

—¿Estás mejor?—Suspira.

—Estaría mejor si no me hubieras echado esto.

—Disculpa, Sandalphon... no debías haber entrado así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque las puertas cerradas sirven para evitar que la gente entre así —asegura ahora si todo calmado.

—Porque estabas haciendo algo que sabes que no debías. Ni siquiera sé como lograste meter al demonio aquí.

—Sandalphon... ¿qué estás diciendo? Es imposible que pudiera yo meter al demonio aquí, es terreno consagrado —se persigna.

—Te he oído.

—Vamos a desayunar —se enfila a las escaleras, emanando otra peleadora de amor

Sandalphon le mira ir y luego se mete al cuarto a ver si lo tiene escondido por ahí.

Aziraphale chasquea los dedos un instante antes de que entre al cuarto para "asearlo". Lo que incluye borrar rastro alguno del círculo y dejar todo casi esterilizado.

Vaya con la mosquita muerta. Sandalphon mira la habitación y es que no parece ni que haya dormido ahí. Entrecierra los ojos porque ni siquiera puede ver una radio.

—¡Tengo un montón de hambre! —le grita desde las escaleras bajando con dolor en las piernas y... una sonrisa enorme.

Sandalphon murmura algo antes de bajar tras él.

—_My dear_ Sandalphon. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Irme lejos de todas estas locuras. Estás loco. Y cuando todos se enteren vas a ser uno de los caídos tú también. Así que seguramente es una buena idea que te hagas un par de amigos ahí abajo.

Aziraphale toma aire profundamente.

—Mira yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí... pero no es algo que podamos decidir nosotros.

—Aun así, no deberían dejarte estar aquí. Deberian encerrarte en el cielo y no tendríamos todos estos problemas.

—Soy un principado. MI trabajo ES proteger a la Tierra y a su gente. Y soy bueno en ello.

—No sería la primera vez que cambian a alguien de departamento.

—¿Y mandar a quien? ¿A ti? Vamos Sandalphon, de verdad... No nos compliquemos. Estás aquí además para que yo te enseñe...

—No quiero aprender. No quiero que me pongan en tu lugar cuando el demonio te mate —se cruza de brazos en el lindar de la puerta.

—Me mate...

—Todos saben que es cuestión de tiempo.

—Si eso creen todos, ¿qué les preocupa? Solo hay que esperar...

—Pues que no te quieren muerto. Gabriel quiere que matemos al demonio.

—Es lo primero que me quieren, muerto. Lo iba a hacer el cielo —murmura yendo a hacer té

—Si te quisiera muerto no me habrían mandado a mi a ayudarte —se va tras él a ver qué hace—. ¿Cómo lograste escapar del infierno?

—El cielo intentó quemarme, ¡como no van a quererme muerto! E-Escapé... —le mira por encima del hombro—, no voy a decirte, vas a hacer un escándalo y a colocarlo en tu reporte.

—¿Escándalo? ¡Lo que quiero es saber cómo hacerlo yo!

—Al principio pensé que alguien del cielo negociaría mi salida, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo? Si nadie sabía que estabas ahí.

—El cielo sabe, siempre sabe todo, Sandalphon. Si no me sacaron de ahí fue porque no querían... eso termine por concluirlo después de que me arrancaran varias veces todas las uñas: el cielo quería matarme... si el infierno lo hace por ellos, tanto mejor — toma dos tazas y las pone en su respectivo plato.

Sandalphon se humedece los labios.

—El momento en que te das cuenta de ello... de que a nadie de los que debería importarles le importa si sales de ahí o no, es bastante... particular: Estás en el infierno, completamente a su merced y los tuyos, lejos de hacer lo que tu corazón espera que hagan, lo que quieren es que esto funcione y te mueras —explica sirviendo el té.

—Estás sirviendo a un bien mayor.

—Lo que estoy, es sirviendo el té, aquí en vez de estar muerto en el infierno —le pone leche a ambos, y azúcar.

Sandalphon arruga la nariz mirando el té porque... es que no quiere. Y le mira a el pensando que tal vez debería contarle...

Aziraphale le mira y le sonríe un poco, porque a pesar de todo, es el primer ángel que le escucha contar esto, y está siendo bastante sincero al contarlo. Ehm.. y esta de buen humor.

—En ese momento, que me di cuenta de eso, tuve mucho miedo, y me sentí más solo que nunca... pensé que Dios me había abandonado. Ven, my dear, vamos a sentarnos acá...

El arcángel le sigue aun sujetando el té como si llevara un horrible jarabe de aceite de ricino que tiene que tomarse.

—¿Alguna vez has comido algo?

—No —responde igualmente, pensándolo, porque en otro momento se lo hubieran dicho, pero ahora todos le consideraban el traidor...

—Es extraño al principio, pero te prometo que vas a llegar a disfrutarlo —saca unas pastas de... uno de los cajones si es que siguen ahí y no las han quemado por herejes.

Nah, no las han quemado

Sonríe al notarlo y se come una así medio con urgencia, porque tiene MUCHÍSIMA hambre.

Aun tienes por ahí tu manzana.

¡Es cierto! ¡Su manzana!

—En fin... no creo que tú debas preocuparte de esto. Estoy seguro de que Gabriel iría por ti, o Miguel... incluso Sariel. Es más, yo iría por ti de ser necesario, o lo reportaría —le sonríe

Sandalphon le mira sin en realidad estar seguro de eso.

—No me mires así, desde luego que iría por ti. Solo piénsalo, ¿realmente quieres que el infierno suponga que cuando raptan a un ángel pueden hacer lo que quieran con él sin consecuencias? Nadie quiere eso... excepto si te llamas Aziraphale por lo visto. Si es así, el cielo corre el riesgo y te deja ahí.

—No les importa a quien maten solo hay que matar a alguien.

—Eh?

—Desde luego prefieren que el muerto seas tú

Aziraphale traga saliva porque una cosa era inferirlo y otra oírlo.

—No me mires así, tú eres el traidor.

—No soy traidor

—Sí que lo eres, por eso te quieren muerto.

—Si fuera un traidor de de verdad, Dios me hubiera enviado al infierno —suspira profundamente.

—Nadie está cuestionando los designios divinos, pero eso no te quita que todos saben...

—¿Cual es mi traicion, Sandalphon?—bebe su té esperando que él haga lo mismo.

—Detener la guerra y el apocalipsis —sigue ignorando la comida y el té.

—Yo no la detuve, la detuvo el chiquillo

—Pero lo intentaste. Le dijiste al anticristo lo que hacer.

—Yo tenía que defender la Tierra. Sandalphon, el plan de Dios debía incluir esto o no estaría ocurriendo. Venga, come una pasta.

—Solo lo postpusiste.

—De acuerdo al plan inefable.

—No. El cielo quiere la guerra. Y si no puede hacerla por el apocalipsis pues encontrará otra excusa. O entrará en guerra fría.

—O la hará contra nosotros... —refunfuña

—No. Ese es el plan. Quieren que te maten para tener una excusa.

—¿Van a... hacerle la guerra al infierno cuando me maten a mí? Pero... —le mira.

—Es una excusa para empezarla. Dirán que tiene que protegerse.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esto... es un plan formal?

—Es lo que se habla.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios porque... eso no es del todo malo puede contarle esto a Crowley y que él tenga algo que contar y... está reconsiderando decirle a Gabriel lo de la seducción.

—¿Y para qué quieren que le intente matar yo a él?

—El infierno pidió eso.

—Y ahora le hacemos mucho caso al infierno...

Sandalphon se encoge de hombros porque ni siquiera debería habérselo dicho, mejor si no le cree.

—Bueno, igualmente... —suspira—, trataré de que no me mate a mí, sinceramente, aunque el cielo pueda molestarse.

—Deberías dejarte matar ya.

—¿Tú te dejarías matar? —Parpadea y le mira a los ojos.

—Solo si fuera un traidor.

—Sería un traidor si... no hubiera intentado hacer mi trabajo correctamente, protegiendo a la tierra.

—Sabes que todos te lo consideran, será que te equivocas.

—Aún no te digo cómo es que conseguí salir del infierno...

—Ya te lo he preguntado pero no quieres contármelo.

Aziraphale suspira, porque lo que va a contarle no es tan fácil... además es una mentira. Una más, a la lista de mentiras que ha tenido que decir últimamente, en concreto, intentando salvar su existencia. Mira al cielo, y pide perdón, desde ya, tragando saliva.

—Te lo contaré, pero tienes que beberte el té—señala la taza que sigue intacta.

—Es que no me apetece.

—Gabriel te ha dicho que tienes que aprender a comer.

—Ya, pero no me apetece.

—Esto es lo fácil... si quieres no te lo tomes, pero a la comida vas a tener que comer. Y va a ser sushi...

—¿Qué es el sushi?

—Deliciosa comida japonesa con arroz y pescado crudo —se levanta.

—¿Pescado... crudo?

—Yes.

—Los humanos no comen comida cruda, eso lo sé.

—Pues por lo visto no sabes bien... anda, tenemos que irnos.

—¿A dónde?

—Tengo un MONTÓN de cosas que hacer.

—¿Cuáles?

—Si crees que la vida en la tierra solo es estar aquí, leer, comer, beber y dormir... estas bastante equivocado. Más aún con una librería ENTERA por revivir. Vamos... hay que visitar sitios, hablar con gente

—Hay que ir al cielo, antes que nada.

—No hay que ir al cielo a nada.

—Gabriel dijo que quería los reportes hoy.

—No he escrito el mío...

—Pues deberías hacerlo.

—Tendrás entonces que ir tú a la tienda por cosas mientras lo escribo.

—¡No puedo salir solo!

—¿Por qué no?

—Debiste escribirlo ayer noche en vez de estar... ¡Gabriel dijo que teníamos que ir juntos por si nos atacaban los demonios!

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan miedoso?

—¡Nos contaste que te secuestraron!

—¡No puedo parar de vivir solo por eso! Anda, Sandalphon, ve a la tienda. Está a una cuadra

—No. Prefiero ayudarte con el reporte y luego vamos los dos de camino al cielo.

—Tengo que comer antes de subir al cielo y tú también y ya es tarde.

—¡Acabas de comer!

—¡Un té y tres —o diez —, galletitas no es nada!

—Creo que necesitas poner en orden tus prioridades.

—Sandalphon... te olvidas de que Gabriel te trajo aquí para ayudarme, no a reorganizarlo todo. Llevo seis mil años aquí haciendo un trabajo excelente.

—Yo creo que no. Solo porque a Gabriel le parece más interesante tu parte del trabajo no significa que lo hagas mejor. Y más cuando te dijo que quería un reporte hoy y tú te has pasado la noche haciendo cosas lujuriosas.

—No he hecho ninguna cosa lujuriosa. Más bien me pregunto qué cosas lujuriosas te has estado imaginando tú —le mira y le sonríe bastante bonachón.

—Te he oído. Toda la noche y esta mañana. Había una mujer. No parabas de rezumar amor

Aziraphale se sonroja y la verdad, rezuma amor solo de pensar en ello.

—Nada que contenga amor es lujuria.

—¿Disculpa?

—Amor, puro amor por una persona. Por una pareja. Amor carnal, si fuera el caso... no es desordenado ni incontrolable...

—Desde luego que sí, especialmente si es por un demonio.

Aziraphale traga saliva.

—Nada. Nada con un demonio es solo puro amor no adulterado, es imposible, ellos ni saben de amor.

—Este demonio en concreto sí sabe de amor —es que se le escapa

—El que abusó de ti sexualmente... sabía que lo habías disfrutado. Estás enfermo. ¡Y en vez de pedirme ayuda me echaste!

—No, no... No. No. Lo estás malinterpretando todo —protesta apretando los ojos—. ¡No es así!

—Tú me estás intentando mentir.

—Tú estás revolviéndolo todo.

—Solo intento que hagas lo correcto.

—Sí es verdad que he desarrollado cierto afecto por el demonio Crowley...

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo. Y si él me quisiera de vuelta... Quizás pudiera yo reformarlo. Neutralizar sus acciones negativas en la tierra. ¿No es eso a lo que venimos?

—¿Cómo te va a querer de vuelta un demonio? ¡No saben querer! Solo te ha sorbido el cerebro para llevarte a todas esas acciones lujuriosas e indebidas para tentarte al mal. Más bien es él quien se está aprovechando de ti y de tu candidez creyendo que podrás reformarle con el poder del amoor —se burla de él con esa última palabra. Aziraphale se sonroja—. Va a hacerte caer, Aziraphale. Una caída estrepitosa. No me digas que no te lo advertí. Ya estás empezando a dejar de ser un ángel.

—No hay ninguna acción indebida... —se humedece los labios—. No me ha obligado nunca a... hacer ninguna acción indebida. Ni siquiera me ha pedido...

—Tentación, Aziraphale, ¡tentación! A eso se dedican ¡Claro que no te ha pedido nada!

Aziraphale niega con la cabeza, aferrándose, pero... Y si Crowley lo está haciendo sin querer... no por dañarle, no, no porque caiga, pero porque está en su naturaleza. Le da un escalofrío.

—No me estoy convirtiendo en un demonio.

—Aziraphale... comes, bebes, duermes, tienes apego a objetos materiales, mientes, haces actos lujuriosos... ¡hasta puedes soportar el fuego infernal! Ni siquiera tienes miedo de otros demonios y le has quitada toda la importancia a los trabajos que se te encomiendan desde el cielo por placeres mundanos y hedonistas.

—No he quitado ninguna importancia a los trabajos que me encomiendan desde el cielo, ¡estoy metido en este lío gracias a ellos!

—Ni siquiera quieres escribir los reportes, no querias pelear en la guerra, no quieres sacrificarte. ¡Detuviste el apocalipsis!

—¡Eso es trabajar para Dios! —chilla bastante histérico y asustado.

—Tú estás rebelándote. Interpretando la palabra de Dios a tu conveniencia. ¡Incluso juzgándola y oponiéndote!

—¡No estoy haciendo nada de eso! ¡Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo!

—Y lo peor de todo es que neciamente te opones a arrepentirte para obtener el perdón divino. Estás condenado.

—¡No me puedo arrepentir de estar enamorado de la tierra! ¡NI de la gente, ni de los que la habitan! ¡Es ESA mi misión!

—De todo lo que te he dicho que haces y por lo que deberías arrepentirte, ninguna de esas cosas es por amar la humanidad —se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido—. Y sabes bien que esa es una excusa que te dices a ti mismo.

—¿Tú crees que no detuve el apocalipsis por la humanidad?

—No es lo que yo crea, lo que importa.

—Muy bien. Ahora déjame escribir mi reporte sin agobiarme con tus cosas.

Sandalphon le mira fijamente unos instantes y niega con la cabeza porque en su opinión, Aziraphale está condenado y no lo ve. Se va a añadir a su reporte los últimos eventos.

Aziraphale se abraza a si mismo yendo a sentarse a su butaca favorita... si es que aún está ahí.

Sí, hombre, no seas dramas. Una butaca no tiene nada de demoníaco. Tu escritorio también está.

¡Menos mal! Se sienta y suspira, pensando que esto es un desastre... pero él CLARAMENTE no se siente en lo absoluto menos ángel de lo que se sentía antes. Solo se siente un ángel muy frustrado con sus jefes.

Vale, y ahora escribe un reporte pornográfico sobre cómo es que te viole un demonio y danos ideas para escribir, por todos los infiernos.

Aziraphale le pasa la mano por encima al escritorio pensando en lo que Sandalphon ha dicho de apreciar las pertenencias... y luego piensa que ha tenido bastantes escritorios, mesas, sillas, butacas, petates, alfombras, pieles... y cualquier cantidad de cosas "favoritas" en TANTOS años y al final, el tiempo es inclemente y ha tenido que dejarlas ir. Suspira, sacando papel y una pluma fuente de oro que es SU FAVORITA. Diga lo que diga Sandalphon, humedeciéndose los labios.

Te la regaló... ¿alguien? ¿Alguien cuyo nombre empieza por "O" y acaba por "scar, que te jodan, Wilde"?

Sí.

_Bloody hell._

Y puede que a estas alturas sea de lo último que queda. No la vuelve a dejar en su escritorio, eso te lo garantizo.

Sandalphon tiene razón. Tira esa mierda.

Igualmente... ¿Saben que el muy cínico cuando se ha vestido se ha puesto el anillo?

No es el anillo lo que te va a hacer caer, ángel. Es la pluma

¡Qué va! Lleva teniendo esta pluma demasiados años como para caer.

Favorito.

¡No es por favorito! ¡Y dejen todos de presionarle con esto! Se humedece los labios ora vez, buscando concentración.

Sandalphon está escribiendo como si no hubiera mañana y se supiera todas las respuestas del examen.

_"Reporte de eventos - Principado de Aziraphale_" Vamos a decir, que Aziraphale en su vida ha tenido problemas para hacer reportes.

Aja...

Crowley realmente está esperando el fanfiction para usarlo como reporte, ¿verdad?

Sí. Empieza a redactar, ángel. (Sonido de látigo)

"Todas las fechas están escritas en calendario terrestre.

Fitzrovia, Londres. Jueves de Octubre del año 2019. Media tarde."

Aziraphale redacta tranquilamente las directrices generales de lo que ha ocurrido, que si iba caminando, que si ha sentido el golpe, que si ha despertado en un lugar desconocido, frío, húmedo y... bastante infernal. Se recrea enormemente en los apelativos asquerosos del infierno. El problema empieza cuando... tiene que empezar a hacer el relato... ajem, levemente erótico.

En realidad nadie le obliga a hacerlo erótico, puede describirlo de modo clínico como en el trabajo ese que leyó.

Mira a Sandalphon de reojo... y piensa que... va a rezumar amor otra vez como lo describa de la forma en la que lo ha sentido.

Además, se supone que tienes que convencerles que te forzó y no te gustó.

Lo cual es tremendamente complicado a la luz de... el desbordamiento amoroso

Por suerte, Gabriel lo va a leer sin que estés tú delante. Crowley tiene que hacer un _bloody _POWERPOINT con ronda de preguntas.

Eso ayuda... aunque va a leerlo a la par que el reporte de Sandalphon que seguro va a hablar de los galones y galones de AMOR.

Sí, pero el de Sandalphon va a ser hablando de esta noche y el tuyo se supone que es de cuando el secuestro

Se piensa que... sinceramente, Gabriel puede encontrarle mucho más gusto a las cosas limpias, clínicas y... asépticas, como es él, en general.

Mmmm...Sí, claro... ejem.

Por tanto esa idea del trabajo clínico que leyó (gracias por tenerla), puede ser útil. Si tan solo tuviera aquí sus libros...

Habrá ido a casa de Anathema, puedes tal vez recuperarlo chasqueando los dedos.

Un poco de drama... una vez más, porque su librería, sniff. Y aún tienen que destruirla los demonios, ahora que es suelo consagrado.

Bueno... se humedece los labios y explica cómo es que... los demonios presentes, con un chasquido de dedos, le habían dejado desnudo. A diferencia de como Dios lo trajo al mundo, valga el chiste...

Es que solo con pensar en Crowley ahí... se sonroja un poco pensando que... Hastur sería un leve inconveniente. Pero... los sentimientos de lujuria hacia su marido los tendría igual.

¡Ah! ¡Ahora sí que es lujuria!

Quizás si estaba ya condenado... Quizás Dios estaba haciendo los trámites para echarlo. Aunque Dios no iba a hacer trámites...

¿Qué tramites?

Pues alguno debía haber ¿O era inmediato? Nada en el cielo era inmediato.

¿A quién iba a presentarle DIOS un trámite? ¿A Satán? _"Mira, tío, lo siento pero a partir de ahora este es tuyo. Hay que darle sushi tres veces al día y dejarle que se acueste con ese otro o se pone a llorar muy fuerte. No elijas una carta cuando te muestre la baraja si no quieres lamentarlo para siempre jamás y no le des instrumentos de corte porque los pierde. Confía en mí"_

La realidad... era que él sabía una cosa, trámite o no, no podía ser un trámite tan lento...

Pues nada, como necesitaba aún más motivos para justificar el cinismo...

Porque el sushi y las crepes le gustaban hacia demasiado tiempo, al igual que las ostras y la gula era tan pecado capital como la lujuria.

Y con el pollo que montaste ayer, la ira.

Y con el asunto de los libros, la avaricia.

Y con lo de creerte mejor que todos los ángeles del cielo, la soberbia.

Y con lo de no escribir reportes, la pereza.

Y... vale, de envidioso te salvas, por lo visto, aunque luego los celos...

Ugh ¡Paren! ¡Si no es examen!

Pero vale, vale... sigue, favorito.

Lo dice el que quería que tirara su pluma fuente por Oscar.

Eh, él es un demonio, se supone que tiene que pecar. Ella. _Whatever._

El problema era que... Como siempre, le parecía que ningún otro ángel era mucho mejor que él.

Soberbiaaa.

¡No! Estaba seguro de que a todos les gustaban cosas, querían cosas, les disgustaban otras y se sentían mejores que los otros.

De hecho, ahora nos preguntamos cómo es que teniendo estos sentimientos por seis mil años nadie se siente solo y no hay más parejas.

Ese argumento no nos sirve.

No es un argumento, es una disertación.

Quizás no eran todos iguales entonces. Quizás él sí era el único en sentir esas cosas como Crowley quizás era el único demonio capaz de querer... aunque parecía poco probable.

Demasiado tiempo en la tierra los dos.

Es posible. Igualmente Dios tampoco parecía tan extremadamente descontento con ello.

Aunque a lo mejor los otros hacían parejas tipo ángel/ángel demonio/demonio

Quizás no eran parejas si no conglomerados.

Ya estamos con las palabras raras. A lo mejor no eran dos, eran cuatro o cinco. Como orgías.

A eso nos referíamos. Vamos, es que si los ángeles eran seres de amor y no amaban a los humanos... Amarían a Dios todo lo que quisieran, pero también se tendrían que amar entre ellos.

Lo que sí sabía de seguro era que este amor físico y carnal era... algo de la tierra y si era ese el caso y ellos se habían acostumbrado a comer y a dormir... pues ¿por qué no amar como amaban en la tierra?

Pero en cambio no es que los ángeles se traten entre ellos con amor. De hecho no parecen ser muy amigos entre ellos.

No. Son cordiales. Cuando no te quieren matar...

Pues entre ellos lo son un poquito. No con Aziraphale claramente

De hecho, parece que se llevan mejor los demonios entre ellos o sea... parecía que Hastur y Ligur se llevaban mejor entre ellos que... Uriel y Sandalphon o Miguel.

Es que no hay ni una escena de ángeles ociosos solo conviviendo pero todos los ángeles son unos amarguetas ciertamente. Así que... ¿a quién amaban tanto? ¿A Dios? ¿Y ya?

OK, Crowley, admite que estás haciendo que Aziraphale procrastine a propósito con todas estas disertaciones, solo para demostrar que él no hace los reportes tampoco.

¡No! ¡Si ni siquiera está ahí! Pues es que no los hace, ahora no nos culpéis a nosotros.

¡Los hace más que Crowley! Ahem. Pero es que además tiene que poner ese asunto de... lo que son capaces de hacer con las manos... bueno y resto del cuerpo. Que le hicieron y EJEM odió. Perdonen, diez segundos de Aziraphale muerto de vergüenza.

Espera que oigas al otro contarlo... Aziraphale pregunta cuánto tiene que pagar para estar ahí. Porfi plis.

No te va a gustar.

Quien sabe, quizás le haría reír.

Ah, eso sí.

Bueno, tras mucho sonrojo y estando muy poco convencido es que Aziraphale pone punto final a su ensayo preguntándose si... van a echarle del cielo por ello. Sería el colmo. Expulsado por un reporte y no por el acto en sí. Por el REPORTE.

Todo depende de en qué línea lo hayas escrito.

En una muy aséptica, agregando pequeñas notas de... _"era muy incómodo." "Me sentía muy culpable de que el cuerpo me traicionara reaccionando." "En algún punto me puse a rezar."_

Finalmente, Aziraphale se gira a Sandalphon guardando el reporte en un sobre grande.

—Listo...


	40. Chapter 40

_Finalmente, Aziraphale se gira a Sandalphon guardando el reporte en un sobre grande._

_—Listo..._

—Has tardado un montón. Y no has parado de rezumar amor otra vez —responde Sandalphon.

—Ugh, no es verdad —y mira que lo ha intentado hacer clínicamente y sin emociones—. En realidad me sorprende que no rezumaran tu ni siquiera un poco

—¿Y por qué iba yo..? —ojos en blanco.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que a ti te hace sentir amor?

—Pues desde luego que Dios.

—Todo tu amor es para ella.

—Igual que debería ser el tuyo.

—No tenemos una fuente limitada de amor, por el contrario. Yo debo querer a la humanidad y tú deberías quererla también, es su mejor creación.

—De todos modos los mandamientos son muy claros. Amar a Dios sobre todas las cosas.

—Yo no he dejado de querer a Dios para querer en vez de a ella. Al contrario, mi amor por las personas hace que cada día quiera más a Dios.

—¡No vas ahora a insinuar que la amas más que yo cuando no haces más que cuestionarla y desobedecerla!

—No creo que podamos medir quien la quiere más —asegura saliendo y cerrando su librería a sus espaldas.

Sandalphon murmura algo porque desde luego que él cree que le quiere más

—No soy un ángel malo, Sandalphon... —le sonríe un poco.

—No soy yo quien tiene que juzgarte. Yo me ocupo de mí mismo, pero no me sentiría honesto si no te dijera lo que pienso de tus acciones y tu actitud —mira alrededor nervioso porque cree de veras que los están acechando los demonios.

—Oh, sí que me juzgas y aseguras que lo que hago está mal.

—Porque estoy seguro que lo está, es completamente contrario a las normas.

—Amar puramente no es contrario a ninguna norma.

—No es lo único que haces.

—Ya has dejado claras todas las cosas que tú juzgas incorrectas.

—Bien.

—Justamente... juzgas.

—Solo te advierto, no te estoy condenando.

—Sí me estás condenando. Todos ustedes me están condenando... ¡Si han intentado incluso matarme, Sandalphon!

—Eso fue por traidor y de todos modos no fue mi decisión.

—Pues Dios no les permitió matarme, me indultó y ustedes SIGUEN con eso

—Probablemente si te arrepintieras...

—¿Te arrepientes tú de haberme golpeado?

—Estaba sirviendo a un bien mayor.

—Eso mismo té dirá un demonio el día que te capture... —murmura poniendo los ojos en blanco, empezando a estar harto de estas conversaciones—. Venga, vamos a subir esto al cielo y luego a comer

—Los demonios sirven a un bien mayor equivocado, por eso son demonios.

—Sandalphon, el fin no justifica los medios.

—Cuando no funcionan otros medios... mírate, no hay forma de hacerte entrar en razón.

—Ni siquiera tenemos certeza del plan de Dios como para ir por el mundo golpeando a quien sea solo por nuestra interpretación —protesta.

—Pero tenemos claro que no quiere que amemos a demonios y lo interpretemos a nuestro aire contra todo el cielo.

—Crowley es un error del sistema —suspira.

—Ahora me vas a decir que no debió caer...

—Sandalphon... ¿tienes amigos? —se sonroja.

—No los necesito, me desvían de mi fe.

—Jesús tenía doce amigos.

—Apóstoles. Eran sus aprendices.

—Eres tan denso —murmura entre dientes, impresionado, pensando que si Crowley quiere habitualmente matarle a él... es que no ha pasado ni treinta segundos con otro de ellos.

Y aun así... Una cosa no quita la otra. Ojos en blanco.

—Yo te recuerdo en Sodoma y Gomorra...

—Eso era servir a un plan mayor —se sube a las escaleras mecánicas.

—Voy a empezar a usar ese argumento —susurra vacilando un poco antes de subirse a las escaleras porque... no le gusta ir al cielo últimamente.

Sandalphon no le oye, sube hasta con las manos juntas como si rezara.

Ojos en blanco de Aziraphale, él se mira su anillo y sonríe un poquito. La serpiente que es su anillo, da una vueltecita alrededor de su dedo haciendo que se ría un poco y se tranquilice.

Sandalphon le mira con eso. Él se deja de ver la mano de golpe, carraspeando sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta el arcángel.

—De nada, de nada... solo sonrío.

Sandalphon se vuelve hacia adelante.

—Ni siquiera creo que sea capaz de entender un chiste —le susurra a la serpiente en su dedo... y levanta las cejas pensando y sacando su teléfono.

¡Ahora!

Bueno, ¡es cuando se ha acordado!

Ooojos en blanco.

Igualmente hay tanta mierda en la pantalla que llega antes al cielo de encontrar algo muy útil. Necesita aprender a usar esto YA.

Sandalphon se acerca con Daniel a pedirle que buscan a Gabriel.

Ya sabemos que Crowley le insistió cuando no era urgente, ¡pero ahora ya empieza a serlo! Ni siquiera se sabe el número actual de Crowley. Es más, ni siquiera ha visto los mensajes. Sigue a sandalphon sin hacerle mucho caso.

Daniel les asegura que ahora va a buscarle que esperen aquí mientras Aziraphale ve un videito de gatos.

—Awww...

Sandalphon se echa un poco sobre él a curiosear y por supuesto, nadie podría pensar que este es el teléfono de un demonio, ¿verdad? Aziraphale hasta se lo gira un poco.

—Son tan monos.

—Ah, sí... Michael me mandó ese video como el mes pasado —saca su propio teléfono para mostrarle

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿El mismo?

—Sí, se hizo viral... ¿No lo has visto hasta ahora?

—Ehh... no. ¿Viral?

—Sí —se encoge de hombros.

—¿A qué te refieres con... viral?

—Pues a que todo el mundo lo mandaba a todos.

—Ohh... Viral. Qué interesante forma de describirlo... —estás pedido en el cielo. Piensa una vez más que Crowley podría tener mejores conversaciones de este tema que él, sin duda alguna.

—Sí, ahora todo el mundo está compartiendo... ¿me lo prestas? Seguro Michael te lo envió —tiende la mano.

—Eh... acabo de... cambiar el número. El anterior se lo quedaron en el infierno...

—Oh... ¿pues me das tu número nuevo?

—Ohh... ehm... sí —no tiene idea siquiera de cómo dárselo—. Lo debo tener anotado en algún sitio de por aquí...

Sandalphon espera a que se lo dé.

—No me lo sé

—Espera, déjame —pide el teléfono. Aziraphale vacila un poco y reza para que no tenga nada malo... se lo extiende.

Cuando Sandalphon está a punto de tomarlo es que Gabriel les llama con un "¡Chicos!" Sonriendo. Aziraphale se guarda el teléfono.

—¿Cómo ha ido la noche? —sigue Gabriel acercándoseles.

Aziraphale se sonroja y no le mira, pero igual puedes sentir la oleadita de amor con la mención de la noche. Gabriel parpadea un poco con eso y Sandalphon pone los ojos en blanco.

—Aquí tienes el reporte que pediste, Gabriel.

Sandalphon también le da el suyo.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. Siempre tan puntuales —sonríe tomándolos ambos y sacando uno para revisarlos por encima. Aziraphale cambia el peso de pie, nervioso

—Son sobre...

—Las actividades de esta semana. Incluida ayer noche y esta mañana —explica Sandalphon. Aziraphale suspira.

—Sandalphon no ha querido dormir, ni comer... yo no he puesto eso en el reporte

—Bueno... ya lo hará —Gabriel cierra el de Sandalphon y abre el de Aziraphale—. ¿El tuyo es sobre el secuestro?

—Sí, sí lo es. Lo hice lo más detallado posible tal como lo pediste —Se sonroja más, pero frunce el ceño.

—Bien... bien... —lo abre por una página al azar, leyendo algún párrafo.

"Intento no perder el sentido, tratando de concentrarme en el techo mientras el demonio no para de moverse"

Gabriel se humedece los labios y lo cierra volviendo a mirarles a ambos.

—Bien. Teneis mucho trabajo que hacer, así que no os entretengo más —asegura sacando su teléfono.

—Gabriel. Necesito hablar contigo de algo... —puntualiza Aziraphale.

Levanta un dedo hacia Aziraphale llevándose el teléfono al oído, habiendo llamado a Belcebú y esperando que responda.

—_Hello..._ —responde ella al teléfono. Sandalphon le pone los ojos en blanco a Aziraphale.

—Es importante —insiste el principado.

—¿Cómo lo tienes para subir hoy? —pregunta Gabriel al teléfono haciendo un gesto a Aziraphale para que desaparezca, que frunce el ceño.

—Ah, hmm... puedo en la tarde —asegura Belcebú.

—¿A primera hora?

—¿Qué hora es la primera hora de la tarde? —pregunta Belcebú arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Pues después del ángelus —ojos en blanco—. Sobre las tres. Me han presentado lo que te dije ayer, creo que te interesaría leerlo.

Aziraphale mira a Gabriel con el ceño fruncido antes de girarse e ir a las escaleras otra vez decidiendo no decirle.

—Vale, a las... alrededor de las tres estoy arriba. Justo... voy a... bueno, al rato te cuento mejor.

—Bien, te espero entonces.

—_Bye._

—Hasta luego —cuelga y la verdad, es posible que vaya a leerlo él solo primero por si acaso.

¿Tan poco confía en Aziraphale?

No, más bien es para que no le tome por sorpresa con ella ahí, para una cosa que le da curiosidad... vale, vale, no le reñimos. Y porque quizás hay algo que es confidencial y no quiere compartir con el príncipe del infierno. Allegado enemigo.

Ya, ya, claro... Igualmente... Nos burlamos de él por leerlo.

Bueno, ehm... Belcebú cuelga el teléfono mientras Crowley monta su portátil a su proyector porque no creereis que en el infierno hay de esos, ella se trae el suyo antes de seguir usando la vieja máquina de diapositivas.

Hace una mueca mirando la pantalla que parece que nunca la use nadie más que ella. La limpia con un chasqueo de dedos.

Belcebú le mira hacer, ligeramente nerviosa porque... va a ir a leer el informe del Ángel, y ahora Crowley le va a mostrar ESTE. Ehm... carraspea.

—¿Ya estás?

—Prácticamente —sonríe tecleando en el portátil y aparece una diapositiva en negro, que es la primera.

Se gira a la audiencia que... La verdad, Belcebú se lo ha planteado y ha tenido toda una problemática mental con esto. Y ha decidido que estará solo ella y estaría Hastur si no se hubiera olvidado que hace unos días lo encerró.

Gracias a Satán.

La verdad, tienes suerte de que esto a ella le dé vergüencita

—Bien —Crowley se gira a ella sacando el mando del proyector del bolsillo de su chupa porque sus estúpidos leggings de cuero negro no tienen bolsillos. Parecía una idea genial cuando se le ocurrió y ahora le jode que no veas.

—Más vale que esto sea bueno, Crowley, porque te has tomado la vida entera...

La pelirroja le da al botón y se pone la primera diapositiva, que son dos fotos sacadas del instagram de Michael.

Una de Aziraphale, de pie con las manos juntas como un pequeño pangolín, medio desenfocado por el zoom mal hecho, obviamente no era él a quien estaban fotografiando si no que solo salió de fondo, está hablando con alguien cortado de la foto.

La otra es de Gabriel posando a la cámara con su sonrisa del millón de dólares abrazando a dos personas más cada una a un lado, a quienes él tiene tomados de los hombros, también cortados de la foto.

Ambas fotos son de cuerpo entero.

—La espera valdrá la pena.

Belcebú parpadea al ver a Gabriel ahí. ¿Ven? Por eso no hay más gente. Crowley le mira apretando un poco los dientes y aspirando aire, esperando su reacción

—¿Qué demonios hace Gabriel ahí?

—Eh... bueno, pensé que era importante compararle con un ángel... más normal para entender bien las peculiaridades concretas.

—Y de todos... el más normal —le mira un poco con cara de... ceja levantada.

—Bueno, me parece que... es lo más parecido al estereotipo de un ángel, pero si quiere puedo elegir a otro —hace un movimiento de cadera apoyándose en la mesa en la que está el portátil y mirando de reojo las dos fotos... y pensando que qué mal se ve Aziraphale en esa foto, pobrecito, especialmente comparado con Gabriel—. Pero entonces voy a tener que volver a preparar esto en consonancia... —mira a Belcebú.

—A ver, habla pues.

Sigh... pero no nos casamos con él por su aspecto, así que... sonrisa y _The show must go on_.

Anda, ¡ahora no les gusta físicamente!

—Bueno. Este es nuestro sujeto de estudio... —sentencia Crowley.

—Ajá...

—La... diferencia básica, cosa de la que me he aprovechado, es lo acostumbrado que está a la tierra y a las cosas humanas —se apoya en su cadera y se mueve un poco de lado a lado.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Pues que... muchos de los ritos de apareamiento son básicamente humanos, por ejemplo, tener una cita y salir a cenar. Pero estos no funcionan en sujetos celestiales comunes—señala a Gabriel con su puntero laser rojo.

—No. no. ¿Quién querría ir a una cita y a salir a cenar? —ojos en blanco.

—O sea, obviamente el problema aquí está en la actividad. Salir a cenar. Obviamente esa es una actividad humana, pero está comprobado que pueden aprenderlo. Aun... la cita en sí, aunque la actividad sea otra, es de VITAL importancia.

—¿La cita? Pero... solo es como reunirse

—Es reunirse en un ámbito romántico con expresa finalidad de conocerse y preparar el terreno para... el sexo —se gira a mirarla dramáticamente con esa última palabra.

—¿Y eso cómo se consigue? —parpadea Belcebú.

—Bueno, la idea es verse fuera del ámbito habitual, como el trabajo. En este caso es reunirse a comer, pero hay muchas otras cosas que se pueden hacer —se gira a la pantalla y pasa un par de diapositivas de imágenes de stock sacadas de google de parejas corriendo, de paseo por la montaña, en un museo, comprando ropa, en la playa, en el cine, en un spa, en un globo aerostático, en un viñedo, patinando sobre hielo, yendo en bicicleta, en caballo, jugando minigolf, en la bañera... (la verdad, se sonroja al ver esa), en una feria...

Belcebú levanta una ceja con todas estas fotos imaginándose haciendo alguna de estas cosas con Gabriel y considerando que esto sería... estúpido.

—Se... entiende la idea, imagino—la mira.

—Sí, pero no... bueno, estoy... pensando. Es un poco raro... ¿has hecho esas cosas con él?

—A-Algunas, sí. Este es un proceso largo que lleva mucho tiempo.

—Hmmm... y complicado por lo que veo.

—Extremadamente. Y delicado, desde luego.

—Hmm... ¿y cuál es la utilidad? ¿Qué has obtenido de la seducción?

—Bueno, ahora confía en mí, así que me cuenta las cosas que le preocupan. Por ejemplo, que tiene la misión de matarme —la mira otra vez.

—¿Le preocupa?

—No solo eso, debido a esto no quiere hacerlo así que ahora está en... una preocupante disyuntiva —mueve la cadera al otro lado cambiando el peso de pie.

—¿Cuál disyuntiva?

—Su fidelidad al cielo... y su fidelidad a mí.

—No te va a tener más fidelidad a ti de la que le tiene al cielo... —entrecierra los ojos

—Ehm... —se mueve un poco y mueve su anillo en su dedo girándolo con el pulgar distraídamente—. Bueno, no aun, pero... es hacia dónde vamos, ¿no es eso?

—Eso haría que cayera —aprieta un poco los labios e inclina la cabeza no del todo segura de ello. El problema es que, en este caso concreto, no necesariamente quisiera que cayera el ángel. Claramente, eso... complicaría las cosas con Gabriel.

—Y no queremos eso —levanta las manos confirmando Crowley.

—¿Por qué no lo queremos?

—Si vamos a usarlo como... supuesto agente infiltrado, es importante que mantenga su posición —hace una sonrisa nerviosa pensando que además Aziraphale no iba a perdonárselo NUNCA.

—Exactamente, ¡exactamente! Justo lo que pensaba —asiente—. No quieres que caiga, quieres mantenerlo ahí.

—Eso es. Por eso es que... necesito convencerlo de que esto es... algo —hace un gesto hacia ella y luego hacia delante varias veces—. Correspondido. Y no soy yo aprovechándome de él si no... Es una relación gana-gana.

—¿No lo piensa ya? ¿Cómo vas a convencerle de ello?

—Bueno, para eso sirve el sexo, claramente, pero puede que necesite darle yo cierta información también... vaga y muy sesgada, desde luego... y acceder a algunas peticiones.

—Aún no me explicas lo del sexo —Belcebú niega con la cabeza y levanta las manos.

—Ehm... bueno, el sexo es... prácticamente lo mismo que entre humanos —explica y chasquea los dedos para que aparezca en la pantalla un dibujo explicativo en plan diagrama infantil. Belcebú parpadea porque no, o sea sí entiende cómo funciona el sexo humano.

—Sigo sin entender cómo has conseguido... que quiera hacer eso contigo un ángel. Tienes que decirme EXACTAMENTE qué le has dicho. Le has besado, pero cómo has conseguido que te bese de vuelta.

—Es como comer. O dormir. El cuerpo tiene que aprenderlo... pero puede hacerse. Puede aprenderlo. Las primeras veces es raro, pero...

—No. No. ¡Es que esto no es explicativo! Tienes que decir, exactamente qué es lo que se tiene que hacer, no decirme que las mierdas de citas o que puede aprenderlo —protesta algo frustrada porque esto le parece muy abstracto todo.

Crowley vacila, nerviosa, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso y notando que está irritando más de lo normal al príncipe del infierno.

—L-La idea es crear un vínculo. Para eso sirven las citas y todo lo demás, si no hay vínculo no hay complicidad. Y no hay... no... No funciona.

—Vínculo y complicidad —se sonroja un poco pensando que ¡eso ya lo tiene!—. Vale, eso lo entiendo. ¿Y después?

—Pues... propiciar el momento —traga saliva—. Crear el ambiente adecuado que indique que... va a salir bien. Que el ángel está a gusto con la idea y quiere que suceda. Esto es lo que toma más tiempo.

—¿Y cómo has sabido eso?

—P-Porque... está enamorado.

Belcebú bufa un poco. Sí, no te creas que para Crowley no fue frustrante.

—¿Qué mierda es esa? ¿Cómo coño puedes saber si está o no está... esa tontería?

—Bueno, me lo han dicho... algunos otros de sus compañeros ángeles. Todos ellos lo saben —y le conozco, piensa para sí.

Hace los ojos en blanco un poquito, porque Gabriel... no estaba enamorado. Punto. Eso estaba prácticamente segura.

Crowley se humedece los labios, nerviosa porque quiere que esto salga bien, pero quizás se ve demasiado... obvia con esto, pero es que Lord Belcebú parece a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Ellos pueden sentir esas cosas unos de los otros y saber... A veces sirve proponerlo... como una posibilidad. Eso da una idea de cuál es su opinión al respecto y cómo reaccionarían sin necesidad de... hacerlo.

—¿Proponerlo?

—Sí, preguntarlo. No necesariamente de un modo inquisitivo y directo. Por ejemplo, mi... —traga saliva—. Ángel. Como se llame, _Azirafalafel_ o _whatever_ estaba hablando con Gabriel y el otro idiota que no recuerdo su nombre tampoco sobre cuando lo secuestró Hastur.

—¿No sabes cómo se llama? —levanta una ceja.

—Yo le llamo _angel_, él cree que es cariñoso... —se encoge de hombros porque igual se ha pasado un poco con eso.

—Estaba hablando con ellos entonces...

—Sí. Y les preguntó cómo se sentirían si les secuestraran a ellos, supongo que buscando un poco de empatía. De hecho le preguntó cómo se sentiría si lo secuestrara usted.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Especialmente porque les explicó que abusé sexualmente de él durante el secuestro.

—Y... que... pero... ¿A-Abusaste de él?

—Ehm... B-Bueno... un poco —vacila porque no sabe qué tanto se va a enterar y más vale que corrobore la versión de Aziraphale.

—¿Pero no has dicho que está enamorado y lo has seducido? —entrecierra los ojos.

—Sí, sí, claro... pero él a veces... es un poco difícil.

—¿Y no se ha enfadado? Has echado todo a perder solo porque...

—No, no, no. Quien lo echó a perder fue Hastur. Pero igual luego yo recuperé su confianza.

—E-Espera, que... que ha dicho... no que me importe mucho, realmente, pero que ha dicho del asunto de que haya más demonios, ehm, que... alguien más... les... bueno, entiendes.

Crowley la mira de reojo y se detiene un instante saboreando el momento, porque ahí estaba. LA UTILIDAD de Aziraphale como agente infiltrado. Si lo que quería Belcebú era saber sobre Gabriel pues... le preguntarían a Gabriel.

—Por lo visto es un caso un poco difícil de interpretar. Se echó a reir con la idea...

—¿A reír? —frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué? No cree que yo pudiera... ¡claro que podría!

—No estoy segura... Pero el caso es que pueden hacerse estas preguntas unos a otros y es... mejor que cualquier detector de mentiras, ellos pueden sentirse el amor unos a otros.

—Pues según ellos todos sienten amor —hace los ojos en blanco—. Pero no saben explicar ni cómo ni nada.

—Hasta donde yo sé es como cuando alguien te está mirando y lo notas. Como cuando tienes la sensación que hay algo malo en un sitio.

—Gabriel dice que él sabe querer. Sí. Alguna vez le pregunte. Hace tiempo. Por otras razones.

—Sí, técnicamente esto es algo general de todos ellos.

—Pero ningún otro quiere a un demonio más que el tuyo... Que yo sepa.

—Bueno, eso sí que no lo creo. Me parece que ellos deben saber cómo ocultarlo, o fingir que no sucede o incluso engañarse a sí mismos diciendo que es una idea ridícula —explica porque eso sí lo cree de veras, no puede ser que ellos sean el único caso, aunque sí cree que sean el único tan idiota que todo el mundo ha notado. Belcebú le mira con una cara bastante indescifrable

—Pues entonces el tuyo es imbécil.

Mueve un poco la cadera cambiando el peso de pie y se le congela la sonrisa.

—Ehm... Nadie ha dicho lo contrario —responde fingiendo muy mal una sonrisa.

—Ha dejado que todos se enteren, hasta tú, y además te lo dice así abiertamente como si cualquier cosa. Eso es directamente estúpido.

Hay unos instantes de silencio en los que el corazón le bombea con más fuerza intentando calmarse a si misma.

—Bueno, no estamos aquí para cuestionar eso. Al fin y al cabo nos conviene que así sea.

—No lo sé, si es ese el caso no se si nos sirva de agente doble. Quizás deberías intentarlo con alguien más. Misma técnica a ver si realmente funciona o si no es este que es tonto_ y ya._

Crowley se humedece los labios intentando mantenerse fría y racional ante eso.

—Eso haría que perdiera definitivamente la confianza de este. ¿Vale la pena arriesgar eso por un experimento? Quiero decir... tal vez sería más fácil que alguien más lo intentara con otro y si sirve, perfecto y si no, nos aseguramos al menos este tiro.

—Mmm pero es que quien podría intentarlo —se cruza de brazos y sube los pies a la silla de enfrente.

—La verdad, creo que es un asunto muy delicado que no se le podría dejar a cualquiera. Tiene que ser alguien sutil e inteligente y que a poder ser ya se lleve bien con alguno de ellos. Mejor con alguno en un puesto de poder.

Belcebú la mira y Crowley intenta no mirarla muy fijamente pero la mirada dice _"Usted. Tú. Joder. Asúmelo."_

—¿Te importa?

—¿Cómo? —parpadea.

—Él.

Crowley traga saliva y aprieta un poco la mano del anillo. Belcebú le mira, intensamente.

—Mmm... meh. Nah. O sea... es imposible no... bueno. Un poco, pero en general, nah...

—Es imposible no... —se echa para adelante un poco—. ¿Qué?

Se humedece los labios vacilando y buscando algo que decir que ayude en esto, en completa tensión.

—Bueno, ellos... sí sienten el amor y eso es una ventaja y un inconveniente. No confiaría en mi si no sintiera un poco que yo... Aunque no saben diferenciar cuando es real de cuando es fingido —aquí es donde todos nos morimos de la risa.

—¿Él siente que tú... él... te ha dicho algo?

—Sí, claro, decírselo es lo más fácil —asegura y es que se está imaginando que estuviera aquí Aziraphale y estaría rodando por el suelo de la risa.

—No, no. Te ha dicho algo de... que siente que tú...

—Sí, se... me da bien fingirlo.

—Entonces se puede fingir... fingir de verdad. Eso implica que su sentido ese de sentir el amor es _bull shit._

—Sí, sí, claro —sonrisita nerviosa. O al menos fingir ante el infierno que lo finges—. Bueno, no del todo, o sea... lo que pasa es que no es una ciencia. Supongo que es como... como otro sentido. Como la vista. Puedes ver una camisa y pensar que es azul muy oscuro de mierda o ver claramente que es negra.

Belcebú parpadea.

—Pero igualmente el rojo es rojo para todos. No puedes fingir que es verde.

—Sí, pero... hablamos de matices. Tal vez un naranja un poco subido podría confundirse con rojo y aun así no serlo.

Ojos en blanco.

—Es decir sí le quieres pero no exactamente así —sonríe de lado un poco burlona.

Crowley se sonroja y carraspea.

—De todos modos creo que lo que siente es que... amo esta misión y el trabajo bien hecho y por eso cree que lo... proyecto en él. Igual que cuando amo la tierra y hacer cosas de humanos y las hago con él —intenta explicarse.

—Claro, claro, claro —Belcebú sigue sonriendo de lado.

La pelirroja se pasa la mano por el pelo, nerviosa, porque no está segura de estar convenciéndola todo lo que querría.

—Bueno entonces, si fuera a probarlo algún otro demonio, ¿qué es lo PRIMERO que ha de hacer?

—Sobre todo... organizar una cita. Y que quede claro que es fuera del ámbito laboral. Que es un encuentro social y distendido. Para conocerse a nivel personal... por ejemplo, el mío se enteró de nuestra... fiesta de Halloween y me dijo que le haría ilusión ir.

—¿¡Un ángel en Halloween?! ¿¡Aquí?!

—Es una fiesta de disfraces —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Vas a traerle? Quizás... debería verles interactuar antes de... mandar a otro demonio a hacer lo mismo.

—La verdad, yo no... no pensaba.

—Quizás debería... ir a verles. A la Tierra.

—No creo que esa... sea buena idea. Es todo mucho más complicado de lo que parece y habría que justificarle algo así.

Ojos en blanco del Belcebú.

—Quiero decir... si al menos fuera una cita doble sería más... sencillo.


	41. Chapter 41

_—Quiero decir... si al menos fuera una cita doble sería más... sencillo._

—¿¡Qué?! Una... ¿¡qué?! No. ¡No! No podemos... ¡eso carecería de sentido en lo absoluto!

—Eso haría que su presencia no fuera sospechosa —de nuevo cambia el peso de pie, girando la cadera... porque tampoco quiere una cita doble, pero es mejor eso que nada o sea... por lo menos estaría ella distraída en otra cosa.

—No, no, no. ¡Yo solo quiero ver como lo haces ya que no me explicas bien!

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que no le explico bien?

—¡No me has dicho lo qué haces exactamente! ¡Paso a paso! —eso ya lo leerás en el informe de Aziraphale, querida.

—Pues a grandes rasgos es... pedirle una cita, llevarle a donde hayamos acordado, hablar con él. Mucho. Mucho, mucho, mucho. Todo el rato. Hacer que se ría. Molestarle. Luego flirtear hasta que se da la situación y besarle.

—¿Cómo flirteas?

—Pues... normalmente con... ehm... insinuaciones y dobles sentidos.

—Vas a tener que hacer un informe detallado de eso.

—¿Sobre flirtear? Es todo muy... improvisado. Como lo que me decía el otro día del _"fucking kill"_

Belcebú se revuelve porque Gabriel... es el que flirtea con ella. MUCHO. De hecho gran parte de este problema se debe a ello. Y además siempre lo hace de un modo salvaje, insisto.

¡Sí! Bestia ¿Sutilezas? ¿Qué sutilezas?

¡Ninguna! Probablemente si fuera sutil Belcebú no se habría enterado pero todo va tranquilo y de repente... boom, EL flirteo.

—¿D-Después del flirteo va un beso?

—Pues... depende. A veces sí. A veces hay simplemente que responder algo ingenioso de vuelta.

—Hmmm... ¿a-algo ingenioso?

—Sí, o sea... flirtear de vuelta.

—¿Flirtear de vuelta? ¿Cómo un ángel? ¡Ugh!

—¿Cómo un ángel?

—Pues son los ángeles los que hacen ese tipo de comportamiento ridículo...

—Eh... no. En realidad no. Esto forma parte de tentar y seducir. Más bien ellos juegan a no dejarse tentar y hacerse los difíciles

Belcebú levanta las cejas pensando que... o sea... ¿será que ELLA está... flirteando con él sin notarlo?

No, querida, lo que pasa es que tú estás actuando como un ángel y él... hum... bueno. No tanto. Ejem.

¡Sorprendentemente!

Pues sí, pero...

¡Pues es que es tan bestia el otro!

No es consciente.

—Vamos, es que... tentar a un ángel estaba un poco fuera del área de... —empieza Belcebú, nerviosa.

—¿De...?

—¡No suele ser un negocio rentable!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque solo tú estúpido ángel cae!

—Si uno cae, otros pueden hacerlo. Solo hay que encontrar la manera.

—Quizás... esta sea una forma de debilitar al enemigo y prepararlo para la guerra.

—Es... una forma de verlo —Crowley sonríe nerviosamente.

—Necesitas mejorar esta presentación porque no dice nada específico —la necia—. Y voy a pensar si realmente vale la pena hacer esto con todos.

—No entiendo qué quiere más específico.

—¡Pues los detalles! ¿Cómo le besas? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué hace cuando lo haces? ¿Cómo sabes... las cosas que sabes? ¡No seas tonta!

Crowley se humedece los labios un instante con todo eso porque solo hay una forma de responder a eso... y no es con una presentación mejorada.

No va a ir al infierno a que le beses, si acaso es lo que estabas pensando. A menos que estés pensando en besar a Belcebú... y si es el caso, Dios te ampare.

—No hay forma de explicar esto más detallada más que haciéndolo.

—Pues trae a tu ángel.

—Verlo aquí no cambiará nada...

Belcebú se cruza de brazos.

—O sea... le beso en la boca. Junto mis labios con los suyos y... a-abro un poco los dientes. Luego espero que él los abra también y hago que nuestras leguas se toquen un poco.

—Y cómo es que llegas a estar así de cerca... —es que no le cabe en la cabeza, pero sí que se echa hacia adelante cuando empieza a hablar del beso, mirándole con las atención.

—La primera vez es difícil, porque se va a ciegas, a no ser que lo pida claramente. Pero si no, en general es una... apuesta, hasta que poco a poco se va acostumbrado a ello. Entonces sabes que puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento y va a tener ganas.

Belcebú arruga la nariz porque ni siquiera... está segura de que ella tuviera ganas de besarle en cualquier momento. Aunque la idea de que Gabriel repentinamente intentara o quisiera besarle le hace revolverse en su sitio.

—Y si no, siempre se puede optar por excitarle hasta que él sea el que no pueda resistirse.

—Oh...—levanta las cejas—. ¿Le has hecho... eso?

—Sí —responde llanamente tras vacilar un poco

—Y funciona —estoy empezando a temer por la integridad de Gabriel.

—Sí —a nadie le importa su integridad.

Vaya. ¿Solo importa su físico?

Nah, tampoco. Que se muera.

Y luego me critican a Aziraphale por querer que Sandalphon se descorporice...

La diferencia es que Aziraphale es un ángel y aquí estáis en el infierno.

Ñañaña.

Belcebú se humedece los labios pensando que seguramente no va a besarle, no, pero el asunto de la excitación SEGURO que lo prueba.

Crowley la mira pensando que... necesita una explicación de cómo se hace un beso como si fueran las instrucciones para montar un mueble de Ikea, pero no parece necesitarlas para como excitarle. Gracias a Satán.

No. Es que me parece que eso sí lo ha hecho.

Mejor.

Pero si quieres te la pide.

¡No! No, no, no... no.

—Con excitarle te refieres a...

Ugh.

—Pues sexualmente.

—Es que no puedo creer que funcione.

—¿El qué? ¿Que se excite? Pues insisto que cuesta un poco al principio.

—No será que el chico se excita contigo solo porque le gustas.

—Bueno... eso seguro ayuda —podrías sonar menos orgullosa.

—Es decir, no estás segura que funcione... bueno, tendré que hacer yo mis investigaciones con alguien que no sea tan idiota como tu ángel —frunce el ceño.

Crowley sonríe un poquito y se detiene a sí misma para no hacerle un cejas cejas. Menos mal.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Puedo saber quién, por curiosidad?

—¿Quién qué?

—Con quien va a hacer esas investigaciones

—C-Con... cualquier ángel que encuentre —se sonroja

—Lo digo porque si tuviéramos un objetivo concreto esto sería mil veces más sencillo—¿Y qué planeas, Crowley? Que te diga que es Gabriel solo para poder gritar "JA! Lo sabía!" ¿Y luego qué? ¿Convertirte en el estúpido consultor personal del príncipe del infierno? No seas idiota, ¡déjala!

—¡No tenemos un objetivo concreto, Crowley! ¡DESDE LUEGO!

—Vale, vale... —levanta las manos.

—El único objetivo real es TU ángel y hoy mismo voy a saber si realmente sirve o no sirve como doble espía.

—¿Qué? ¿Por?

Se encoge de hombros y se levanta con la idea clara en la cabeza de... necesita ver si pueden ir a una "cita" ella y Gabriel. Y va a probar el asunto de... la excitación.

Crowley parpadea súper nerviosa de repente con eso. _Piss your pants_.

—Ehm... p-Pero...

—¿Qué?

Vacila porque lo ha dicho presa del miedo.

—Te informaré —sentencia Belcebú. Crowley le mira con el corazón súper acelerado—. What?

—N-Nada —baja la mirada. La verdad, no se suele ver así de triste... nunca

—Es la última vez que te pregunto esto... ¿qué pasa?

Niega porque es que no puede decirle que le quiere y está asustada. Belcebú pone los ojos en blanco

—Bien, me largo. Ya hablaremos —y ahí se larga el príncipe del infierno, pensando más en lo que va a hacer que en Crowley, sinceramente.

Ya bueno... Crowley recoge su portátil y el proyector aun pensando en esto...

Aziraphale te quiere (le manda decir).

Ya la tenía un poco harta el juego de los agentes secretos y que de repente alguien pudiera decidir por ella que... no. Ya se acababa los besos, el sexo, el amor y todo lo demás. Sin más explicación que... ya no era rentable. Ojalá pudieran simplemente volver a como estaban antes con misiones... cada uno las suyas y el acuerdo.

Sí, Aziraphale tiene la misma sensación todo el tiempo. TODO el tiempo. Solo que quiere volver a como estaban antes, en su vida tranquila y feliz. Igualmente, no creas que te vas a deshacer tan fácil de los besos y el amor... aunque Belcebú te pida que te deshagas de ello.

Bueno, pues a ella la jode igual. Recoge toda malhumorada y se va a ir al cine o a dormir. A no hacer nada. NO PIENSA HACER NADA DE NADA.

La rebelión. Tan enojados ambos. Pueden hacer un club de los enfadados con el cielo y el infierno. Hastur dice que se incluye y me parece que Sandalphon va a querer incluirse también.

Bueno, sí. Es más bien frustración por la impotencia, pero bueno, mientras no hagan que uno u otro trabaje enclaustrado en el cielo o el infierno.

Por lo pronto, no es la idea de nadie, pero... teme, TEME! Belcebú se ríe por ahí malévolamente, con su risa de Belcebú MUAJAJAJAJJAA

Aun así ha dormido solo como una hora en la librería y además casi no podía ni moverse con el _bloody_ círculo.

Sigh, vale, ve a dormir pequeña. Aziraphale irá a hacer de _baby sitter_ de Sandalphon

Además Aziraphale sigue sin hacerle puto caso al teléfono.

Está intentando aprender a hacerlo.

_Whatever_. Además siempre le deprimen un montón las presentaciones porque siempre se siente súper genial y al final nadie las entiende.

Aun así... no lo has hecho mal, la verdad. Belcebú quedó bastante conforme.

Pues ella siente que ha sido un fracaso.

Venga, no ha estado mal... Se ha visto muy guapa con sus movimientos de cadera mientras la daba y menos mal no ha tenido que besar a Belcebú

A nadie le importan sus movimientos de cadera y eso casi lo hace, la verdad. Se lo ha planteado por un segundo

Y ha dicho cosas muy muy monas como que finge estar enamorada, como si eso fuera posible. Aziraphale estaba encantado con su sonrisita de... pfff.

Pues Belcebú se lo ha creído.

Sí. Completamente. Es que lo ha hecho bien, Belcebú se ha creído todo, lo único en donde sí... ha dudado y le ha atrapado fue en lo del... ángel cuyo nombre no sé. Esta vez Belcebú fue como... a ver espera, me estás diciendo esto y... lo estás haciendo a propósito.

La otra vez estaba como... ¿cuál? Es que no sé diferenciarlos. Lo cual tampoco es mentira del todo.

A todos menos al suyo y a Gabriel, al que odia casi con la misma intensidad con la que ama a Aziraphale.

ESO HA SIDO MONISIMOOOO. Aziraphale le llena de besos a la distancia.

Belcebú llega tarde... pero no tan TARDE con su tradicional cara de asco, mirando alrededor y arrugando la nariz.

Gabriel está en su despacho leyéndose los reportes, aunque los vaya a leer ahora con ella.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco pidiéndole a uno de esos ángeles que están por ahí... que le anuncie. Aunque... se humedece los labios antes de que se vaya y le roza la espalda haciéndole EL asunto de la excitación. Lo más suave que puede. Sí, quiere ver únicamente si tiene algún... resultado.

Sí, pero no creo que el resultado que busca. El ángel da un salto como si le hubiera crujido la columna.

En realidad, busca... cualquier reacción. Dado que pensó que eran inmunes. Así que sonríe un poco con ese salto.

—L-Lord Belcebú, teníamos una distante pero respetuosa relación usted y yo — protesta el ángel porque... es que tiene que haber sido ella.

—La tenemos, la tenemos —le sonríe un poco más.

—No hay necesidad de agresiones...

—Solo... me tropecé.

El ángel mira de reojo y no añade nada más, guiándola al despacho donde esta Gabriel

Asiente un poco ella, entrando al despacho sonriendo con cara de pilla.

Gabriel está sentado en su butaca enorme de cuero blanco con una pierna sobre la rodilla y medio girado cara la pared, completamente echado atrás en la butaca, mirando los papeles que tiene en las manos... un poco acalorado.

—Ehh... _hello?_

Levanta la vista de las hojas y cuando la ve, sonríe.

—Ah, ya estás aquí. Pasa, pasa... Gracias, Daniel, Dios te bendiga —despide al ángel.

Daniel hace un ligero asentimiento de cabeza como saludo, marchándose... y luego mueve otra vez los hombros adelante y atrás por el toque de Belcebú.

Ella le sonríe también hasta la bendición. Arruga la nariz. La bendición era para Daniel. Lo sabe, lo sabe. Pero siempre deja un olorcito raro en el ambiente.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta acercándosele.

—Por favor, siéntate —le señala las sillas frente a su mesa—. Estoy leyendo los informes de mis hombres en la tierra... y en el infierno.

—Ah, ese asunto. Que dice el informe —estira la mano para que se lo dé, sin sentarse en donde dice, de hecho, recargándose en el escritorio. Le tiende la versión... "censurada".

—A lo mejor me lo podrías leer en voz alta

¿Ha censurado la versión? ¿Cómo?

Pues han quitado cosas que quizás el cielo no quiere que el infierno sepa

No, o sea ¿físicamente la ha quitado? ¿Lo notara ella?

No. Una fotocopia, un par de milagritos y... niquelao.

—¿Leerte en voz alta? Hmm ¿te has vuelto medio ciego ahora? —sonríe de lado.

—Tu belleza me ciega... —responde sarcástico.

—A mi tu fealdad me... asquea —ahí la respuesta brillante, pero igual se sonroja un poquito.

—Limítate a leer, anda.

—_Or what?_ —sonríe de lado y le mira de reojo.

—O tendré que hacerlo yo.

—_"Todazzz las fechazzz ezzztán escritazzz en calendario terrezzztre. Fitzzzrovia, Londrezz. Juevezzz 26 de Octubre del año 2019. Media tarde."_

Gabriel vuelve a echarse para atrás en la silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza para escucharla. Quiero decir que... Belcebú no lee tan bien, la verdad.

—_"El princi-principado Aziraphale camina al sur por Ogle street, cuando siente en la cabeza un golpe seco" _—Sí, Aziraphale narró esto en tercera persona... porque era más fácil

—Si hay alguna palabra que no entiendas... ignórala. Suele ser... insoportable.

—Oh... vaya. ¿Ni tú las entiendes? —sonríe de lado y se sube al escritorio.

—La mayoría ni me molesto —arruga la nariz porque los pies en su mesa blanca

Belcebú cruza las piernas sin hacerle caso Y Gabriel no le dice nada porque basta que lo haga para que empiece a restregarlos.

—_"Después de sentir un penetrante y agudo dolor, perdió el sentido, abriendo los ojos nuevamente, después de un inde-indeterminado tiempo."_

—¿Este es el plan ahora? ¿Asediarnos unos a otros por la calle?

—No. de hecho... eso es algo que no esperábamos. Ya lo he arreglado. Aunque igualmente, es casi lo mismo que le pasó al mío, eh, como para que dejes de quejarte peeero, si quieres, puedo asediarte a ti por la calle sin problema —agrega volviéndose al informe.

—Eso tal vez no me molestaría.

Belcebú levanta las cejas. ¡Salvaje!

—L-Lo tomaré en cuenta —se aclara la garganta. Gabriel sonríe esperando que siga leyendo—. El principado despertó en un horrendo, despiadado, húmedo, maloliente y descuidado calabozo.

—Y todavía te preguntas porque te hago subir yo a ti siempre.

—No me dirás que ustedes no tienen un calabozo feo —le sonríe—. Calla.

Gabriel sonríe simplemente sin contestar.

_—"Dentro de su custodia, había un demonio. Alto, maloliente y mal encarado. Le recibe a golpes por un largo rato, hasta dejarle inconsciente otra vez. Esto se prolonga por, de nuevo, un tiempo indefinido. Yendo y viniendo. Se cura cada vez que deja de golpearle." _Tu ángel es un dramático.

—Por supuesto, tu demonio solo estaba ofreciéndole un poco de hospitalidad infernal, a quien se le ocurre

—Pues que esperaba, estaba en el infierno... y Crowley tiene la orden expresa de matarle.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son, intentará hacer que todo esto suene mucho peor, como si acaso necesitarais ayuda.

_—"Después de un buen tiempo y tras rezar lo que cree son infinitas horas esperando que el suplicio termine, el demonio decidió intentar arrancar sus alas."_

—¡Esto es un rollo! Hay como... varios párrafos de los métodos ocupados, incluyendo fuego infernal. Blablablá.

—La verdad, quisiera poner de manifiesto la inutilidad general de tus demonios.

—¿Perdóname? No hay ninguna inutilidad. Estaban intentando matarle.

—Estaban inútilmente torturándole, ni siquiera lograron cortarle las alas como es debido.

—¿Vas a decirme que tú sabes cortar las alas de un ángel?

—Desde luego que no, habrase visto actividad menos celestial.

—De un demonio, ¿entonces? —pregunta buscando donde terminan las mierdas estas de las alas.

—Desde luego. Los demonios tardan más en curarse y en general no se les da muy bien hacerlo, así que no es necesario un corte muy quirúrgico. Lo mejor es cortar en el sentido de las plumas, en paralelo al lado largo, es la manera de lograr que salga más sangre y cortar más veces los nervios. Es algo clásico de amateurs intentar cortar de raíz y en perpendicular a los músculos. Y en realidad ese es el modo más holgazán y a la vez compasivo que hay —hace una sonrisa de tiburón

—¿Cuántas alas de demonio has cortado? _Fuck,_ Gabriel!

—Las que han sido necesarias.

—¿Y te quejas de esto? —se sonroja igual porque ESA sonrisa le gusta

—Insisto en la inutilidad...

—_Shut up,_ Gabriel. Mira. "El demonio Crowley le ofrece dejarle ir a cambio de algo que en el momento le suena mucho más mortificante y peor que la puerta."

—¿A... já? —la verdad, me parece que no ha llegado del todo a esa parte

_—"Le piden su dignidad, su integridad..."_

—¿Se lo pidió? Creía que había abusado de él a la fuerza...

—Esto es lo que dice aquí, Gabriel... ¿qué puedo decirte? Parece haber accedido. ¡Por todos los infiernos con Crowley!

—¡Lee en voz alta o lo leeré yo!

—_Bloody hell!_ _"No quiere. Se resiste, trata de pelear, pero antes de lo que espera le ha quitado de un chasquido sus ropas, y con ellas, su espíritu... y un poco su fe." ¿_Este no es tu ángel enamorado de Crowley?

—Lo es... lo que me hace pensar que estaba menos en contra de lo que intenta reflejar el relato.

—¿Estas queriéndome decir que ustedes pueden disfrutar algo así? — Belcebú le mira de reojo. Ajem. Ajem.

—Por lo visto. Aunque el caso de Aziraphale es muy concreto.

—Eso que te lo crea otro. Si lo puede hacer ese ángel lo puede hacer cualquiera. Hasta tu.

—Bueno, Aziraphale puede soportar el fuego infernal. No estamos seguros que no esté... cayendo.

—Victoria para el infierno.

—Uy, sí. Te lo vas a pasar súper bien lidiando con los dos ahí abajo.

—_Shut up!_ ¿Quieres oír que dice o no?

—Continua pues —hace un gesto.

_—"El horror, la intimidad, la inseguridad..."_ ¡Está haciendo un drama!

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea sincero.

—Seguramente no... pero mira... hay detalles. _"Se le acerca, en un revuelo y le sonríe... se ha quitado la ropa también. Intenta tentarle a asquerosos besos"_ —Aziraphale intentando agregar adjetivos horribles a las frases.

—Le sonríe... ¿estás segura que los demonios no pueden...?

—¿Poder qué? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Pues... corresponder o como sea.

—Pff... ¡Claro que no! ¡Desde luego que no! —se ríe un poco, nerviosita—. Como vamos a... o sea... pff. Lo sentirían, ¿no?

—No, si se tratara únicamente de apetito sexual. Pero él insiste en que... el demonio le quiere de vuelta. Aunque dijo que era obvio que no, si le hacía todo eso.

—No se le ocurre un solo demonio que quisiera hacer algo así... a un ángel. Guácala —se inclina sobre el escritorio, mirándole y pensando que... debería tocarle, pero es complejo pensar en tocarle... AHÍ. Vamos, que casi que es imposible. Ahora mismo tienes una mesa incluso en medio así que ese casi sobra... Se vuelve a las hojas—. Creo que él se está imaginando que Crowley le quiere porque es lo que quisiera que pasara. No que fuera deseo sexual, no que estuviera tentándole, no que pensara en... seducirle. Lo que quisiera tu ángel es que le quisiera.

—Eso se lo hemos dicho todas las veces, que confunde sus propios sentimientos con los del demonio.

—Bueno, eso es bastante incompetente de su parte... —sonríe un poco y baja las piernas del escritorio hacia donde está él.

—Solo está confundido —ojos en blanco y se echa un poco a un lado cuando hace eso.

—¿Qué pasaría en el hipotético caso de que tuviera razón...?

—¿Crees que sería posible? —levanta una ceja.

—Solo estoy preguntando si hipotéticamente pasara...

—Bueno... bastante asqueroso es en sí que tu demonio tenga deseo sexual por un ángel... que además le quiera... desde luego significaría que los dos han pasado demasiado tiempo en la tierra y se están desviando completamente de lo que deben

—¡Desde luego que no le quiere, no seas ridículo!

—Pues Aziraphale está bastante seguro.

—¿Crees que Crowley le hubiera hecho esto?

—No, creo que le hubiera hecho algo parecido y luego él lo hubiera redactado en otro tono.

—¿Eso es lo que tú harías?

—Probablemente.

Belcebú le mira con una cara...

—¿Qué harías tú?

—Pfff... si yo tuviera algo con un ángel tendría que ser... _a hell of an angel,_ para empezar. No cualquiera —desvía la mirada al texto, sonrojándose.

—Fíjate, pero existe la posibilidad... —sonríe de lado y se balancea un poco en su silla.

Belcebú abre y cierra la boca sin saber que contestar.

—N-No!

—Es toda una revelación. Prosigue...

—_Shut the fuck up!_ —se queja histérica. Gabriel sigue sonriendo de lado, pero no dice nada—. _"El demonio Crowley tienta al prin-principado Aziraphale ocupando primeramente besos en los labios. Profundos. Por desgracia, el principado Aziraphale descubre con prontitud que los besos producen inevitable deseo carnal. El principado Aziraphale se resiste mentalmente y reza a Dios durante todo el proceso."_

Gabriel se humedece los labios con eso sin notarlo. Belcebú se los humedece también.

—¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez? —se atreve a preguntar ella.

—No. Esa es una actividad enteramente humana, me extraña que Crowley la haya usado y le haya funcionado.

—Es comúnmente usada por algunos demonios para tentar a los humanos... entre otras cosas.

—Aunque funcione con los humanos, que no entiendo como puede ser... debe ser una de esas cosas como comer. Tienen una especie de fijación oral.

_—"Su boca es menos caliente de lo que habría esperado y húmeda. Su lengua se mueve y acaricia. Sabe un poco a sal. Y un poco a alcohol. Es mucho más sutil y a la vez sexual de lo que el principado hubiera esperado."_ No es una fijación oral, es que... puede resultar agradable.

Gabriel se ríe de ese comentario. ¡Ugh! Ella trata de no sonrojarse ni nada, solo sigue leyendo.

_—"Después de un tiempo indeterminado, el demonio se mueve a besarle otras partes de su fisio-fis-fisonomía humana, buscando con absoluto propósito de hacerle daño y llevarle a la caer en las garras de la oscura tentación, encontrar los puntos de su anatomía en los que los besos puedan ser más tentadores. Hace un estudio completo del cuerpo del ángel. Se sugiere considerar esto en futuros casos ya que tiene información valiosa"_ —Belcebú frunce el ceño... porque esto no se lo ha explicado Crowley ¡y dice aquí que es información valiosa!

Gabriel mete el dedo en el cuello de cisne de su jersey porque ¿hace cada vez más calor aquí?

Belcebú le mira. Y... se distrae por completo de pensar en Crowley. Porque es que uno no es El señor de las tinieblas, El innombrable, El mismísimo demonio, El príncipe del Infierno y demás Elses diabólicos sin al menos darse cuenta de cuando un arcángel está siendo ligeramente tentado hacia lo sexual y perverso. Se baja del escritorio lo más cerca que puede de él y se vuelve al escrito.

Gabriel la mira de arriba abajo cuando hace eso.

_—"Después de invocar a Dios nuevamente en incontables ocasiones, la noción de que esta es una prueba más para el que debe sobrellevar y que no podrá evitar es cada vez más clara. Se encomienda en espíritu y suplica perdón porque el cuerpo le está fallando. Se siente intoxicado, excesivamente sensible, ansioso y excitado. Y el demonio parece olerlo, sentirlo, percibirlo. Le mira con sus amarillos ojos y el ángel puede ver la absoluta lujuria, deseo y a-amor"_ Pffff.

Gabriel la mira, porque ha parado de leer.

—¿Qué?

Belcebú le mira de reojo porque no parece haberse dado cuenta de que ahí dice amor... y eso lo hace un poco mono. Le sonríe un poquito.

_—"Lo único que le queda al ángel es suponer que algo de este abuso puede tener algún fin ¿lo-loable? Loable. O al menos rescatable, es que no debe caer por este acto impuro. Debido a sus años en la tierra, ha conocido al demonio Crowley por largo tiempo y debido a los actos del mismo, ha aprendido a tener cierto, leve afecto por él. De colegas de una profesión opuesta. Pareciera ser esta la única posible oportunidad de no caer. Así que reza una vez más a Dios, para suplicarle que le permita no caer si este acto perverso, al menos él, lo hace con amor"_

Belcebú piensa... que el CABRÓN de Crowley DE VERDAD lo ha conseguido. No es una exageración lo que le cuenta, el ángel ha sometido un informe al cielo en el que declara abiertamente su amor hacia él.

—Mmmm...—vacila Gabriel, pensando.

_—What?_

—Azirapahle no sabe mentir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En el otro párrafo asegura haber visto amor y lujuria en los ojos de Crowley y ahora en este explica que él pretende hacer esto con amor. No sé si Crowley realmente le quiere, pero esto no fue un abuso sexual forzado. Está claro que le está seduciendo.

—Bueno, querías que le matara, ¿no? —Belcebú se humedece los labios.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque está haciendo eso en vez de... bueno, matarle.

—Hombre, yo al menos puedo entender que esté haciendo esto para jactarse con los demás demonios de haber seducido a un ángel... el tuyo es quien no tiene explicación alguna.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece que no tiene explicación?

—Pues no veo que lo vaya a matar en lo absoluto.

—Tiene asignado ya un compañero.

—Ese asunto... —ojos en blanco, se vuelve a las hojas, leyéndolas por encima—. ¿El compañero va a matarle?

—Espero que lo hagan entre los dos.

—Mmm... Pues yo podría ponerle a Crowley dos compañeros —y a ver quién la tiene más grande.

—¿Para que los asedien sexualmente ahora entre tres?

—No voy a impedirles que se diviertan un poco.

—Así que ahora resulta que esto es divertido para los demonios...

—P-Pues... —vacila—. Es asqueroso. Pero... hay que intentar divertirse dentro de lo asqueroso.

—No parece para nada que les parezca asqueroso. Podrían limitarse a matarlo y en cambio...

—¡Que va!

—¿No podrían limitarse a matarle?

—¿No podría el tuyo no enamorarse?

—Está claro que no. Lo que no sabía es que esto era una necesidad en vuestro caso.

—¿Necesidad? ¡No es una necesidad!

—Es lo que parece. Aziraphale empieza a quererle y tu demonio no solo no puede matarle como se le ha encomendado, si no que no puede quitarle las manos de encima.

—Insisto, mientras le mate, me da igual si lo violan o no. Quizás es parte del plan, Gabriel. ¿Qué te quita a ti que haga lo que sea?

—No me quita nada, solo estoy aprendiendo sobre cómo funcionan los demonios y esto no lo sabía.

—Estás haciéndote ideas, nadie tiene tanto interés en los ángeles. Crowley puede dejar de tocarle si esto es lo que se le manda

—Se le ha mandado matarle y... esta es su reacción. ¿Es algo solo suyo o a los demás también es tan fácil inspiraros deseo?

—Oh, _come on._ El tuyo es el ángel más endeble del mundo. No solo ha caído en la tentación, sino que se ha enamorado. Si crees que tú estás aprendiendo cosas que no sabías, permíteme te digo que esta es una gran sorpresa para mí y no dudes que vamos a empezar a usarla.

—¿Empezar a usarla? —levanta una ceja.

—Pues dadas las circunstancias —se agacha hasta él—. No creas que no podemos sacarle provecho

—¿Planeas enamorar a mis ángeles? —levanta la barbilla con ese movimiento.

—Quizás —se sonroja.

—Tú, nada menos —se ríe.

—¿Qué insinúas? —frunce el ceño tan indignada. Gabriel te lo estás buscando

—Tendría más suerte un humano —sonríe y mata una mosca de un manotazo.

De un solo movimiento rápido se hace adelante, esquiva las piernas, le pone la mano directamente en las regiones vitales y suelta una oleada INTENSA de excitación.

_WTF_. Va a meter un GRITO. Del... susto, sobre todo. Y de lo que cree que es dolor.

Belcebú se separa, subiéndose al escritorio. ¿Dolor?

—¿Qué te pasa? —protesta Belcebú, que se ha asustado también.

Gabriel respira aun un poco con dificultad y le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa con el pacto de no agresión?

—¡No te he agredido más de lo que me agrediste tú!

—Yo no te he hecho absolutamente nada y tú acabas de... ¡ni siquiera sé lo que has hecho! —protesta medio a gritos, bastante descompuesto y completamente fuera de lo que es habitual en él.

—¡Me he defendido! ¡Y cálmate que no te ha pasado nada grave! —chilla ella sumamente nerviosa.

—¿Qué intentabas? —pregunta intentando calmarse.

—¡Demostrarte que no es tan complicado!

—¿El qué?

—¡Ugh! ¡No te pasó nada tan serio! ¡No seas llorón! —sigue protestando ella súper nerviosa mirándole de arriba a abajo—. ¿Te dolió algo?

—Sí, ¡claro que me dolió! —protesta porque no le dolió, pero no sabe cómo describirlo de otro modo. Belcebú le mira bastante sorprendida.

—¡No! No te hice... ¡No! ¡No debía dolerte!

—¿¡Y qué esperabas que hiciera!? —protesta

—Pues... debía gustarte, ¡idiota!

Hay unos instantes de silencio en los que el arcángel procesa eso.

—¿Qué?

—_Shut up!_ —protesta histérica esta vez.

—No, no... cuéntame eso otra vez. Estabas intentando... ¿qué?

—_Shut it!_ Porque no tienes... no me... ¡sólo estaba probando un punto!

—¿Qué punto?

—El punto de que eres idiota, ¡ese punto!

Ojos en blanco de Gabriel.

—Ni siquiera sabes... no... pero ¡si llevas años en ese cuerpo! Cómo puedes... no te pudo haber dolido. ¡A NADIE le duele! Y si te duele estás enfermo.

—Espera, ¡estás sacando ideas!

—¡Porque tú estás diciendo que te ha dolido!

—No, del reporte.

_—What?!_

—Del reporte. Dios mío, Crowley debe haberte explicado a saber qué y estás intentando... —se persigna.

—¡No! Bloody hell! —protesta HIS TE RI CA

—A saber qué ideas te estás haciendo.

—No me estoy haciendo ninguna idea. ¡De hecho tengo que irme! —va a salir corriendo... y se va a llevar el reporte.

—¡Que vas a tener que irte! —protesta y de un chasquido de dedos le cierra las puertas EN LA CARA. Ella se gira a mirarle bastante en pánico, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Eh! ¡Déjame ir!

—Explícame de qué va esto —se echa para atrás calmándose un poco. Ella levanta la nariz, intentando controlarse un poco.

—Tú te estás haciendo ideas. De eso va.

—No me des motivos si no quieres que me las haga.

—Estabas aquí asegurando que yo no podría conseguir nada. Solo quería demostrarte que sí que podía.

—Y aun así no has podido.

—¡Claro que sí he podido! Que tú estés enfermo y te duela es otro asunto.

—No estoy enfermo. Tendrás que esforzarte más la próxima vez —sonríe de lado y chasquea los dedos para abrirle las puertas de nuevo.

¡Cielos! ¡Joder, Gabriel! Belcebú le FULMINA.

_—Fuck you!_ —le grita frustradísima, yéndose.

¿Al final se ha llevado el reporte?

Seguro que sí. No la vas a volver a ver en un mes.

¡Pero si ha sido ella la que le ha metido mano!

Pues claro, va a morirse de la vergüenza de ello.

Por suerte, era una copia, aunque así no vamos a acabar de leerlo nunca. Para una cosa que Crowley sí que se iba a querer leer...

Quizás Belcebú se lo lance en la cara o se los reparta a todos, TODOS para absoluta vergüenza de Aziraphale

¿En serio? ¿No podemos bajarle un poco a la pasivo-agresividad general? Mejor que lo comente con Crowley.

Sí, sí va a comentar esto con Crowley.

Aunque ahora está durmiendo y luego está ocupada. Y mañana también ¿Qué tal la semana que viene?

Deja primero que se calme y deje de morirse de la vergüenza. Puede que tarde unos días, en efecto.

GRACIAS.


	42. Chapter 42

En fin... entretanto, Sandalphon mira su plato de sushi como si fueran un montón de arañas muertas sazonadas con bilis de gato y luego mira a Aziraphale.

—Pruébalo.

—Es que no me gusta su aspecto.

—No lo mires, come.

Aprieta los ojos.

—Métetelo a la boca. Mira, ponle de esta salsa... es un poco salada. Y luego te lo metes a la boca.

Sandalphon arruga la nariz y decide tapársela con dos dedos como si fuera a meterse al agua mientras intenta pescar la estúpida bolita de arroz con dos palillos. Se le cae diecisiete veces.

—Quizás pudieras pedir un tenedor —declara Aziraphale sonriendo de lado.

—Quizás podrías comértelo tú.

—Si que puedo comérmelo yo. Me encanta. El problema es que debes aprender a comer tu... venga hasta a Cr... Ehm... a todos les gusta.

—Entonces solo cámbiame el plato y ya está. A ti te encanta y yo no tengo que...

—Tienes que intentarlo. Un bocado, ¿vale?

Ojos en blanco.

—Un bocado y me lo acabo yo.

—No soy un niño pequeño. ¿Qué tal si te lo comes y yo te ayudo con el teléfono?

Aziraphale le mira... y se humedece los labios. Parece ser un gana-gana, sinceramente. El doble de sushi y ayuda con el teléfono. Sonríe un poco.

—Vale.

Sandalphon le pasa el plato y él le pasa el suyo junto con el teléfono.

—Vamos a ver... —lo toma—. ¿Va con tu huella? ¿O reconocimiento facial?

—Ehh... no... sé. Lo he podido usar.

—A ver —le enfoca la cara con la cámara y desde luego no se abre—. Ehm... prueba con el dedo.

—No, ¿sabes? Se abre con un milagro —lo acerca...

—Que desperdicio, solo haría falta registrar tu huella.

—No sé hacer eso.

—A ver... —lo busca—. Hay una registrada...

—No, no... creo que... no. Es la del vendedor. Registra la mía. ¿Es difícil?

—Vale... —toca unos cuantos botones y luego se lo tiende—. Pon el dedo en el centro.

—¿De la pantalla?

—No, en el botón... y límpiatelo primero.

—Está buenísimo —se lame el dedo, se le lo limpia un poco y lo pone ahí.

—Bien... ya está. Ya no necesitas un milagro para abrirlo. ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

—Ver los mensajes. Y mandar mensajes. Y hablar con video. Y guardar un teléfono. Y que me dejen de llegar todas esas notificaciones tontas raras.

—Vamos a ver... tienes un montón de notificaciones de muchísimas cosas.

—Ya, ya lo sé –se relame los labios porque Sandalphon es tan tonto al no querer esto—. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Algo interesante?

—Vamos a ver... tienes dos me gusta nuevos en tu ultima foto de Instagram...

—¿Y qué foto es? —estira el cuello hacia él.

—Pues la última que pusiste... no sabía que tenías un Instagram. ¿Sigues a Miguel? Ella siempre está colgando cosas interesantes... espera voy a buscarla para que la sigas.

—Oh... bueno, no sé. Síguela si quieres... —estira el cuello—. Pero me interesa más el _"what is going on"_ o cómo se llame.

—Espera... Ya está, ya la sigues. Mira, yo no te sigo, no sabía que esta era tu cuenta —se pone en su propio teléfono a buscarle y deja ahí encima el de Aziraphale con la página de Instagram de Crowley. Se ven unas cuantas fotos en pequeñito.

Aziraphale toma el teléfono para espiar un poco.

Se ven seis fotos pequeñitas. Todas con filtros súper contrastados con las sombras muy negras y los colores (si es que los hay) desaturados casi grises.

La primera es de esta mañana, su ordenador con las fotos de Aziraphale y Gabriel en la pantalla, una taza de té, las gafas de sol, una pequeña plantita, un montón de papeles y su pluma edición limitada Montblanch serpiente imperial.

La segunda es de una perspectiva del pasillo desde la puerta giratoria con unas cuantas enormes pilas de libros y papeles y cajas apilados por todos lados de suelo a techo.

La tercera es de su anillo con alitas blancas sobre lo que parece una tela de seda negra que debe ser su pijama medio arrugado.

La cuarta es un comic reposteado de una serpiente atada a un globo diciendo que se va al espacio exterior. _His, his, mafakacars._

La quinta es Hastur sacando los ojos y mirándole con absoluta rabia a través de la rendijita de la puerta del calabozo del infierno.

La sexta son los libros de Crepúsculo por los que firmo sobre el mostrador de madera en la librería de Aziraphale.

Qué bonito el ordenador con la taza de té. Sonríe en general, la verdad con todas las fotos. Mira el... ¡MIRA EL ANILLO! ¡ES SU ANILLO DE BODAS! Te va a ahogar de amor, Sandalphon.

Sandalphon parpadea mirando a Aziraphale otra vez.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta con las oleadas de amor.

—Sí, sí. Todo bien —se mira la serpiente en el dedo y... es que sonríe más, ojitos de amor—. Los mensajes, necesito revisar donde se mandan.

—A ver... —toma el teléfono de nuevo—. Tienes unos cuantos mails... son de avisos de seguridad, por lo visto te has conectado a tus cuentas desde otro dispositivo.

—Ahhh... eso. Bueno. No. Lo del _what is it._

—¿Doy acceso, entonces?

—Sí, sí.

Sandalphon teclea un poco asintiendo, dando acceso y de repente se detiene.

—Ah, aquí me pide tu contraseña para confirmar.

—Oh... no la recuerdo.

—¿No la recuerdas?

—Ni idea. No te preocupes por eso...

—Hombre, alguna sabrás... si no quieres decírmela ponla tú —se lo tiende.

Aziraphale vacila sin tener idea. NI IDEA.

—¿Es imprescindible hacer esto? Lo puedo hacer luego...

—Podemos decirle que se te ha olvidado, pero es un rollo, prueba a ver antes, en serio.

Vacila otra vez e intenta con 4004

Nop, _sorry,_ no es.

_BohemianRhapsody._

Nop. Está intentando introducir contraseñas antiguas.

Se sonroja un poco. _Aziraphale._

Ahí está. Acceso concedido.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas. Va a MORIR de amor.

¡Ugh! ¡Solo es una palabra difícil del número adecuado de letras!

—Ehm... en serio, ¿qué haces? —protesta Sandalphon porque es que le pone nervioso.

Es que quiere ir a darle besos.

U. G. H.

—¡Nada! Pongo la contraseña —le mira con ojos de amor

—Vuelves a... rezumar amor. Ugh. ¿Ese demonio es tu contraseña? Eres tan ridículo —ojos en blanco y tiende la mano para que le dé el teléfono de nuevo.

—¡No lo es! Ugh. No entiendo como TU no rezumas nunca amor —se lo da

—Veamos... —le ignora un poco—. Tienes un mensaje privado en Twitter.

—¿De quién?

—Un tal... Michael Sheen y unos cuantos números, ¿le conoces? Parece que es alguien de Austria... no, Australia. Bueno, no sé, siempre los confundo.

—Michael Sheen? —levanta las cejas.

—Sí. Te manda una foto... llena de emoticonos de corazones de este tipo con barba... Mira, se te parece un poco —se la muestra.

Aziraphale abre la boca... los celos. Y así se corta de golpe una oleada de amor.

—Ugh! ¡No le respondas!

—Vale, vale... qué más... veamos... tienes unos cuantos me gusta en la última publicación de Facebook.

—¿Libro de caras? ¿Qué es eso?

—Pues Facebook, mira... —entra y de repente nota algo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—¿En serio tienes que tenerle de avatar en todos lados? —le muestra la foto de Crowley que... pues obviamente él usa de avatar en su cuenta de Facebook.

Aziraphale se sonroja tremendamente.

—E-Ehm... lo uso para atraer seguidores

Sandalphon levanta una ceja.

—Es... Ugh, Sandalphon, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

—Tu_ newsletter_ de _Dairy Curious Cat Facts _tiene trece actualizaciones que no has leído —decide seguir leyendo en el teléfono.

—Ohh... ¿son los videos de gatitos? Que tierno —que Crowley los siga.

—No tengo ni idea. Has alcanzado el nivel 870 en Candy Crush y hay un evento nuevo en Pokemon Go...

Aziraphale le mira con cara de... no tengo ni puta idea de que es... Vale, no. No se me ocurre que cosa hermosa debe ser nada de todo eso.

—Oh, que bien. ¿Podríamos quitar todas las notificaciones menos las de los textitos y las llamadas?

—Estoy en ello, pero no es sencillo. Gabriel te ha mandado vidas, ¡Oh! ¿Te mandas vidas con Gabriel? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que jugara Candy Crush!

—¿Ga-Gabriel? ¿Nuestro Gabriel?

—Pues... mira —le muestra el avatar de Gabriel.

—Vaya... que bien. Dale las gracias.

—¿Le... escribo?

—No. No. No, gracias.

—Ehm... bueno... _wait!_ ¿Tienes cuenta en Tinder?

—¿Eh?

—¡Esto está muy mal, Aziraphale!

—¿Una cuenta de qué? ¿Por qué está mal?

—No te hagas el que no sabe que hemos hablado de la lujuria antes.

—¿Lujuria? —frunce el ceño.

—Sí. Además, todas las fotos vuelven a ser del demonio este... ¿Qué haces cuando consigues una cita? ¿O es que le estás buscando pareja a él?

—Espera, espera... espera —se estira para quitarle el teléfono—. Explícame que es Pinder.

—Es una aplicación para buscar pareja, Aziraphale, ¿qué creías que quería toda esta gente que te habla?

—¿U-Una aplicación para buscar... pareja? —parpadea varias veces.

—Por lo que sé la mayoría la utiliza para tener relaciones sexuales de una noche.

—E-Esa aplicación no es mía —susurra picando un poco todo y tratando de... ver con quien tiene citas o con quién habla. Seguro va a conseguirle a Crowley veinte parejas raras que no quiere.

—¿Cómo no va a ser tuya?

Pues ahí siguen saliendo... fotos de chicas y de chicos, uno tras otro.

—No la he puesto yo... ¿cómo veo los mensajes que se manda con la gente? —es que frunce más y más el ceño.

—¡Pero si hasta te has mandado mensajes con la gente! —replica—. No lo sé, yo no conozco esa aplicación ni tengo interés en ella.

—¿Como veo los mensajes? No es mía, vale... es... ¡de alguien que me ha pedido el teléfono!

—¿Por qué alguien iba a poner su Tinder en tu teléfono?

—Porque tenía que ver algo y había perdido el suyo. Sandalphon, ¿cómo los miro?

—No lo sé, ya te he dicho que no conozco esta aplicación.

—¡Pero lo haces mejor que yo! ¡Ayúdame a ver!

Ojos en blanco del arcángel.

—Es de Crowley, ¿vale? —confiesa intentando picar su curiosidad para que le ayude en la ira ciega, tal cual la describe Crowley.

—¿No te parece el COLMO del cinismo que utilice TU teléfono para esto?

—Es un demonio, ¿qué esperabas? —se sonroja

—Prueba dándole a todos los iconos, en alguno tendrían que aparecer —propone poniendo los ojos en blanco ante esa explicación.

Aziraphale picotea por aquí y por allá. ¡Quiere leerlos! ¡Quizás... esté por ahí teniendo una cita en Ritz con alguno ahora mismo! Es que... hasta debes verle la mirada de absoluta furia, Sandalphon. El ángel que hace un minuto estaba DERRETIDO de amor.

—No, ese no, ese es el perfil, cuando hay un icono que parece una persona es el perfil... y creo que esos son para aceptar o declinar citas... Ok. Vale. Parece que va estar ocupado los próximos días si le sigues dando ahí...

—¡No quiero aceptar ninguna!

—¡Entonces deja de darle al corazón verde como maníaco!

—¿¡Dónde veo los mensajes?! —deja de tocar la pantalla AL FIN.

—A ver, trae... déjame intentar.

El principado le deja hacer, y se levanta arrastrando la silla y yendo a sentarse a su lado para ver lo que hace mientras el arcángel pica un poco por todos lados, incluso en el corazón verde, sin querer.

—¡Que no aceptes más de esos humanos fáciles que se creen listos!

—Perdón, perdón... a ver... aquí, mira —por fin encuentran la ventana—. Oh, vaya... hay un montón.

—¿Qué dicen? —es que casi hasta se nota como cambia la luz ambiental a una la mitad de luminosa. Sandalphon le mira de reojo y se revuelve en su silla.

—Pues... a ver... —abre uno al azar—. Son... unos emoticonos. Una berenjena, unas gotas de agua, un melocotón y una cara así con media sonrisa

—¿Qué es eso?! —Frunce el ceño más aún, sin entender

—Pues no lo sé, será una invitación a comer una sopa de verduras y fruta de postre.

Aziraphale abre la boca con eso, un poco _heartbroken_. ¿¡A quién llevaba a comer sopa de verdura que no fuera a él?!

—¡Pues a mí que me importa! ¡Abre otro!

Abre otro y la verdad, Crowley les manda siempre el mismo mensaje de emoticonos a todos... Aunque varios tienen respuesta.

—¡Busca uno con respuesta! —chillonea—. ¿De cuándo es el último?

Uy, la vas a matar.

Chan Chan CHAAAAAN.

—De... hace dos horas. ¿Cómo puede ser, si estabas conmigo?

Aziraphale parpadea sin entender cómo es que... hace dos horas el... y... ellos y...

—¿Y-Y q-qué di-dice?

—Dice que... esta noche. En el Xoyo a las once y media.

—¿¡Qué ostras es el Xoyo?! —¡No lo vas a volver a ver NUNCA!

—No tengo ni idea, pero a lo mejor tendríamos que ir —propone Sandalphon porque mira lo enfadado que está Aziraphale. A lo mejor esta era la manera de hacer que olvidara al demonio ese al fin y salvara su alma.

—¿¡Y con quién se supone que se va a ver en el... Hoyo ese?! —es que apenas y le sale la voz de lo enfadado que está.

—Es... una chica, mira —le muestra la foto del perfil de ella—. Aquí dice que va a estar en la ciudad solo un par de días, que tiene veinte años y que es licenciada en filosofía por la universidad de Yale.

Aziraphale abre la boca. Y la cierra. Y la abre otra vez. Y es que quiere estrangular a la chica y pasarla por la máquina de hacer hamburguesas y dársela a la gente qué pasa, ¡y poner una barbería! Le quedarían muy bien los coros.

—¡CLARO que vamos a ir! —es que hasta le tiemblan las manos—. No me puedo creer que va a ir a... ni siquiera sé dónde es. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué es! ¿¡Que es?!

—Pues por lo visto es un club nocturno en la calle Cowper.

—Vamos a comprar ropa.

—¿Ropa?

—¡No vamos a ir ASÍ a un club nocturno a espiar a Crowley!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque TODOS van a mirarnos.

—¿Y?

—Y no quiero que me vea, ¡quiero verle yo a él y saber qué trama!

—Pues qué va a tramar... pero vale, vale.

Aziraphale traga saliva y mira a la chica de la foto súper joven y bonita y le da un poco de horror la situación. Vamos... no era que Crowley no... no... pudiera hacer lo que quisiera y llevaban seis mil años cada uno haciendo lo que quería.

Pero... Hacía dos horas él estaba entregando un informe a Gabriel detallando lo que habían hecho y... aprieta los ojos pensando que Crowley estaba a su vez quedando con esta chica de verse en la noche en un club nocturno, seguramente para tentarla y hacer su labor de demonio normal. Hiperventila unos cuantos segundos.

No había nada de malo en que Crowley saliera con... gente y... Ugh! Ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh! Lo había todo, todo, TODO de malo. Estaba seguro de que Crowley no la quería ni sería algo serio ni nada. Pero sólo de pensar en él comprándole una copa a no sabe qué chica medio aleatoria y bailando con ella, muerto de risa le hacía sentir instintos asesinos que lo acercaban más a caer que el enamorarse de un demonio.

Y es que llevaba demasiados días solo enfocado en... él. Desde el no-Apocalipsis, la ida a Las Vegas, los baños, los besos, las horas con él, el infierno. Ugh. La noche anterior. Ugh! Y estaba... hombre, es que... él también jugaba a la canasta y comía sushi y hacía un sin fin de cosas sin Crowley, venga... peroooo...

Ataque de pánico momentáneo. ¿¡Qué tal que la BESA?! Vamos, que claro que... habría besado a más gente y eso. Pero... ¡él se ponía celoso de una PLUMA!

Ni siquiera te dijo eso realmente... aunque todos sabemos que es verdad.

Él tenía que verla besuquearse con una... con una... tonta niña que no sabía a quién estaba besuqueando.

Pelandusca.

¡Sí! Una pelandusca. Además, ahora resulta que él no le había dicho nada de la pluma. O sea, ni le importaba la pluma. Vale. Vale. Va le.

Nah, sí, pero no se lo dijo personalmente.

Pues él sabe que se pone celoso de la pluma, aunque no se lo diga. ¡Y ahora no le volteen el asunto! ¡Él tiene un _Tinderest_!

Vale, vale.

¡Y citas con chicas que estudian Filosofía! ¿Es que recuerdan los ojos de Adán cuando quería controlarlo todo? Bueno... pues ahí le tienen con unos semejantes. Saca un billete y lo deja en la mesa, levantándose.

La verdad, Sandalphon está un poco acojonado.

—Vámonos.

El arcángel se levanta también, asintiendo... lo mejor era ir y que... A Aziraphale se le rompiera el corazón frente a sus propios ojos. No había forma más precisa de despertar de este ensueño terrible. Así se le pasaría el enamoramiento de golpe y volvería a ser el de siempre y todos lo felicitarían (a él, Sandalphon) por haber salvado la pobre alma antes de caer.

Aziraphale no estaba especialmente seguro de que Crowley fuera a romperle el corazón propiamente. Vamos. Si. Pero... no. Un poco sí... pero es que Crowley le quería, aún si estuviera besando a una chica en el antro de mala muerte ese. Solo... claro, si ese era el caso, igualmente iba a MATARLE. Ni siquiera le había escrito a... oh. Espera.

—Sandalphon... ¿dónde están los mensajes?

—¿Los de Tinder? ¿Quieres ver más?

—No. Sí... pero no. Quiero ver mis mensajes. Mis mensajes del teléfono.

—¿Te refieres a... sms? No creo que tengas ninguno Ya nadie manda sms, lo que tienes son un montón de notificaciones de cosas raras... Tumblr, Pinterest, WordPress, Snapchat, YouTube, Google plus... ¿Quién usa google plus? Spotify, telegram, Flickr, Vine, tik tok, LinkedIn... ¿tienes también un LinkedIn? Y sigue y sigue, hay muchas que ni sé lo que son... parecen solo siglas marcadas al azar y palabras estúpidas. Cielos, tienes de MySpace... ¿esto aún existe? ¿aun lo usa alguien?

—No, habló del _Whatsthat._

—Ah... tienes varios mensajes también, sí.

—¿Cuál es el más nuevo? —pregunta y se piensa que, como sea de antes de el de la chica, lo mata.

—Hay unos cuantos de un número que no tienes guardado.

—Esos son los que quiero ver –le extiende la mano.

—A ver... —los abre para leerlos él en voz alta sin notar la mano.

¡Ugh!

—Trae —pone la mano en la pantalla para tomarlo porque no está muy por la labor de discutir.

—¡Eh! —protesta el arcángel.

—Ahora me dices cómo guardar el número... o no —mira la pantalla.

—¿Qué?

—Que quiero guardar este contacto... creo.

—¿Crees?

—Sí, creo. Vamos a ver si vale la pena o no —taaaan enfadado. Mira a ver qué dicen los tontos mensajes del tonto demonio Crowley.

Uuuy

_"Vale. Ya tengo un bloody teléfono nuevo."_

_"Aun odio a tu estúpido jefe. Le pueden dar por culo, solo para el registro: me cago en el imbécil capullo idiota del culo de Gabriel y ojalá se muera mientras le clavan astillas bajo las uñas y le dan por culo con un piano."_

_"Ves? Así es como uno se desahoga."_

_"Vale, ni sé para qué te escribo porque igual nunca lees estas cosas"_

_"Por todos los infiernos, Angel... Really. Eres desesperante."_

_"¿Podrías al menos salir de mis cuentas y cerrar las sesiones?"_

_"Conste que aun quiero que Gabriel se muera y lo odio por esto."_

_"En serio necesito que me des acceso a mis cuentas."_

_"Fuck, lo haré desde mi portatil, no sé ni para qué me molesto en darte mi teléfono."_

Aziraphale parpadea porque en su pequeño cerebro de Ángel esperaba leer ALGO que fuera siquiera ligeramente agradable.

_She is a demon; she is not nice._

¿Y de cuándo es ese último mensaje? ¿De hace horas y horas y horas?

Los dos últimos son de después que se fuera hoy, pero de antes de los de la chica.

La pelandusca.

La tonta pelandusca. O sea, quería acceso para hacerse una cita con noséquién.

Más o menos sí

Aziraphale bufa y la verdad una pequeña parte de él quiere quitarse el anillo y lanzarlo al lago de St. James a ver si un pato se lo traga y se ahoga. Ya, ya, sabemos que no están ni siquiera cerca de un pato, ni del lago, ni del parque. ¡Pero igualmente!

Lleva todo el día poniendo su cara de idiota con todos y defendiendo lo que tiene con él de Sandalphon y de Gabriel ¿y él lo que quiere es acceso para irse de copas con _noséquién?_ Todavía que estaba pensando en perder a Sandalphon en el Metro para irle a ver a su casa... ¡quizás de haberlo hecho le hubiera encontrado en la cama con otra!

La verdad es que, pese al enfado y a la absoluta seguridad que tiene de que Crowley le quiere y le quiere muchísimo, la idea de que hoy se vaya a una cita con alguien más le da una punzadita de dolor en el corazón.

Ojos en blanco.

Aunque vuelve a recordarse que... Crowley es un demonio y que... bueno, cada uno tiene una vida y es verdad que no son exclusivos y... Ugh.

Se humedece los labios y le pica al teléfono para mandarle una de estas notitas y aparece el pequeño tecladito.

"Hola" le escribe después de... un minuto entero buscando las letras.

Y hasta el auto corrector quiere golpearse la cabeza contra algo, pero no va a haber respuesta porque duerme.

Claro, que no fuera la filósofa porque hasta se despertaría.

Mira la pantalla un poco más con cierta esperanza de que le responda algo que le haga sentir un poquito mejor y tuerce el morro cuando no pasa nada.

Pues así lleva ella dos días.

Él le LLAMO ayer.

Bueno, toda una vida de no responder mensajes.

¡Pues igualmente!

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Sandalphon sacándole de su tren de pensamiento/vórtice de negatividad.

Gracias.

—Oh... oh. Ropa. Hay que comprar ropa. ¿Cómo... guardo este número?

—Deja, te lo guardo... ¿quién es?

—A-Anthony.

—Anthony?

—Sí —Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—¿Quién es Anthony? ¿Ya vas a acordarte?

—¿Acordarme?

—Pues parece un nombre bastante común. Yo a veces pongo de donde conozco a la gente... ¿sabes?

—Ah... ehm... del parque.

—Anthony del parque... Ok... —hace una cara un poco incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—Parece un poco raro, pero vale, ahí está.

—Bueno, vamos a... vamos a calmarnos todos y a buscar algo de ropa. Y quizás a por una copa antes de ir ahí en la noche.

—¿Una copa?

—¿No sientes como que necesitas una?

—No. Creo que tendríamos que urdir el plan a seguir.

—¿Cuál plan?

—Pues para matar al demonio. Es a lo que vamos a ese club, ¿no?

Aziraphale le mira de reojo porque... MATAR a Crowley por esto es demasiado. Vamos. Así como literalmente.

—Vamos a espiarle.

—Pero es la ocasión perfecta. No esperará que estemos ahí.

—_Really,_ Sandalphon? —Aziraphale le mira, cansado.

—Yes.

—¿De verdad no me puedes dar una noche para esto?

—Es que es la ocasión perfecta, para qué alargarlo.

—A veces me sorprende notar que... pareciera que nadie en el cielo tiene corazón —refunfuña.

—Bueno, vamos entonces, esta vez podemos conseguir algunas cosas para hacer otro exorcismo y que no se marche.

—No funcionan los exorcismos. La última vez se burló de todos nosotros con ello.

—Pues... ¿con qué?

—Bienvenido a mi mundo... no es tan simple.

—Hay un montón de otros ritos, que se pueden hacer, tal vez el que tú hiciste es el que no funciona.

—Ya, ya...no creas que no he intentado varios, Sandalphon. Hay algunos que no le hacen nada. Pero podemos probar...

El arcángel le mira y asiente.

—Pero primero vamos a comprar ropa.

—Está bien.

Aziraphale sonríe un poco y... buff... es que no tiene idea de de dónde sacar ropa más moderna.

Menos aún sabe Sandalphon.

Aunque había varias tiendas por la que a veces pasaba cuando iba precisamente de casa a reunirse con Crowley, que usaba su tartán para hacer ropa y que tenía un aparador que habitualmente tenía una o dos cosas de ropa bastante moderna que podría servirle (habla de Burberry, por si alguien tiene alguna duda...) La ropa... moderna.

De gustos baratos, el chico.

¿Desde cuándo tiene alguno de ellos gustos baratos?

No, no... En fin. ¿Entonces podemos imaginar esto como en _Pretty Woman_ cuando va a comprarse la ropa con la tarjeta de él?

Oh. Es... posible. Si Sandalphon le indica que puede pagar con el teléfono... sí que puede cargarle la ropa a la cuenta de Crowley.

Crowley opina que se la consiga con milagros para eso.

Además, va a ir ahí a pedirles en plan... vístanme con lo más _cool_ que tengan. ¿O sea ahora tampoco quiere pagarle la ropa? Vamos, que Crowley está hoy en plan no quiero nada.

La verdad... es que si no se compra ropa ni para sí mismo...

Igualmente, Aziraphale es perfectamente capaz de comprarse ropa genial él solo. Lo que pasa es que va a salir de ahí vestido con smoking negro pero los pagos lo decíamos porque parecía ofrecerse a pagarlo... con este comentario de a lo _Pretty Woman._

Es perfecto para ir a un bar de copas...

Pues... es mejor que su traje de 1940 ¿O no están siendo sarcásticos?

Sí estamos.

Nadie parece criticar a James Bond por ir de smoking negro a TODOS lados, pero claro, que no fuera él la filósofa, porque hasta de pajarita negra le parecería muy bien vestida.

Ya bueno... tú no eres James Bond.

Conclusión, no vas a impresionarle vestido así. De hecho, probablemente no le impresiones vestido de ninguna forma, así que vístete como se te dé la gana, querido.

Sí, hombre sí, no seas tan negativo, pero no sé si todo el mundo va a pensar que eres el padre de alguien.

O el mesero. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos mirándose al espejo. Vale, vale...vale. Quiero decir que se va a ver FATAL con jeans.

Entonces vas a parecer el padre de alguien que intenta ser guay.

El padre de la estudiante de filosofía. Suspiiiira otra vez.

_"Hey, mozuelos, ¿qué me container?, esto es chachi piruli, ¿no? Nos lo estamos pasando guay del Paraguay"_

Ojos en blanco. Vale, va a ir de negro entero, camiseta, pantalones, unas botas y una chaqueta. Y así seguramente nadie le hará ni caso.

Vas poco maquillado.

No va a ir maquillado. ¿Por qué iba a ir maquillado? ¿Quieren que se ponga unos bigotitos así dibujaditos?

Para matar a Batman...

¿Cómo el pingüino?

Sí.

Vale, luego dice Crowley que es él el que tiene mal gusto.

Pues lo es.

Nadie ha hablado del PÉSIMO gusto que tiene Aziraphale... En esta horrible relación abusiva en la que está intentando ir ahí y pasar desapercibido ¡Y solo se burlan de él!

¿Saben? Va a irse con su mismo traje blanco de siempre y a la mierda. Si les miran, pues que les miren.

¿En serio? Sandalphon quiere matarlo, todo este drama para ahora decidir...

Ugh! Vale, ropa negra. Necesita alcohol.

Si le da igual, pero es que mira el drama que está haciendo.

¡COMO SI CROWLEY NO FUERA EL REY DEL DRAMA! Solo intentaba pasar desapercibido y _crashear_ la cita de su marido.

De hecho, creo que si quiere empezar a hacer planes para matarle. Preferiblemente de forma dolorosa.

Sandalphon empieza a congraciarse con esta actividad. ¿Va a comprarse algo Sandalphon? ¿O él si va a ir vestidito como siempre? Por cierto, Aziraphale asegura que Crowley, por más guapo que esté, también va a parecer el padre de la colegiala...

Nah... no es lo mismo. Pues Sandalphon se va a comprar lo que le diga, a lo mejor se visten los dos, así como gemelos.

Cosas que no van a pasar, versión 253726

¿Por?

Vamos, que hasta en los perros hay razas.

¿Y?

¿Ahora quieres que Aziraphale se te vista como Sandalphon? Y de una vez que se ponga el brillito en el diente. En un rato vas a decir que te llevaste a Sandalphon al baño en vez de a Aziraphale por confundirles. Pero vaaaale, vale. Igualmente es habitual que se vistan de forma medianamente parecida.

Todos los van a confundir con un... dúo cómico o así.

Sigh. Bueno, pues será el dúo cómico más cómico en la historia... Si van a ser un dúo cómico, serán un gran dúo cómico diga lo que diga Crowley.

La verdad, bastante risa sí dan.

Crowley quiere marcha hoy por lo que veo ¿Cuál es la gracia? (pregunta seria, dice Aziraphale)

Pues... Míralos.

Agradece que no estás aquí porque la mirada que te echaría Aziraphale creo que sería capaz de matarte. Pero es igual, créeme, ha vivido aquí seis mil años, le importa poco si te hace o no te hace gracia como se viste... o si alguien se viste igual que él. Hoy ha querido ponerse de negro para sí mismo, no para ti, y da igual. Es más, quizás diga a todo el mundo que viene de pareja de Sandalphon.

¡Sandalphon dice que ya no juega!


	43. Chapter 43

Ugh. Aziraphale vuelve a mirar su teléfono, después de buscar a Crowley con la mirada por vez 2749, sentado en el bar.

No hay respuesta.

—¿Dónde veo los mensajes de la... mujer esa?

—En la... aplicación, la que parece una llama.

—¿Una llama como las que hay en Perú?

—No. Una llama como las del infierno.

—Oh... —diez minutos para encontrarla, como mínimo—. ¿Vas a beber algo? O... tampoco.

—No puedo creer que estemos en un bar tomando una copa, esto es tan pecaminoso...

—No es pecaminoso, es pasar desapercibidos. De verdad, no te va a pasar nada —le sonríe.

—Algunas de estas hasta tienen alcohol... —es que no para de persignarse.

Aziraphale sonríe un pelín más, pero puede que sea la sonrisa más decente que ha hecho en toda la tarde. Porque mira que gracioso es que esté preocupado por esto... el alcohol se había inventado hacía como dos mil años. Y él había tomado tanto que ni siquiera recordaba... cuanto sería. Vuelve a buscar a Crowley alrededor.

—¿Y has visto como las prepara este señor aquí detrás del mueble? Son como malabares. Mira, mira... esta es de dos colores... mira y ahora hace una de esas con hielo y plantas.

—Bueno, es divertido, ¿no crees? Pidamos dos... Puedes elegir la que quieras.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no —se echa atrás y se persigna otra vez cuatro o cinco veces.

—Sandalphon... relájate. De verdad llamas más la atención haciendo eso que realmente bebiendo —se levanta—. Te traeré una.

—¡No! Nononono.

—En serio es muy extraño que no bebas NADA.

—¡Ni se te ocurra irte! ¿Y si se me acerca una ramera?

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco.

—Créeme, es más probable que venga más gente contigo si no bebes, a si bebes... es RARO que no bebas.

—¿Qué tendrá eso que ver?

—Pues pensarás que eres alguien extraño que requiere... algo más que una simple bebida. ¿Podrías confiar un poco en mí?

—Siento que solo me llevas al camino del pecado... ¡esta ropa y todo!

—Es que tienes la idea de que todo lo qué pasa en la tierra es pecado y no lo es.

—Eso es lo que diría un pecador. Desde luego esto no es rezar en una iglesia.

—Es imposible conocer a los humanos si no hace uno lo que hacen ellos. Limpia tu corazón, y verás que, aún haciendo cosas normales, no pasa nada.

—¡Mi corazón está limpio! ¡No sé lo que insinúas! —protesta y de repente el teléfono vibra.

—Si lo estuviera lo bastante, no estarías preocupado —pega un saltito

—¿Cómo voy a no estar preocupado de hacer cosas pecaminosas?

—No es nada pecaminoso beber una copa con un amigo.

—Eso es justo lo que diría un pecador —repite.

—Si así fuera, TODA la humanidad estaría perdida.

—Claro que no, hay muchas más actividades que no son... estas.

—¿Cómo cantar en el coro de una iglesia? Por favor, no puede toda la humanidad dedicarse a ello.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque a Dios, aparentemente, le gusta la variedad. Tanto que, no se dedica todo mundo a lo mismo.

—Eso es por culpa de la tentación. Eso de la manzana. Nunca debió pasar y todos serían felices.

Aziraphale vuelve a pensar que no puede haber un ser más denso que Sandalphon mientras él sigue vigilando a la puerta por una mata de pelo rojo y unas gafas de sol.

—Mira... vamos a intentar dejar de cuestionarnos por qué pasan las cosas, y solo seguir en la vida, ¿te parece?

Vuelve a vibrar el teléfono y Aziraphale lo mira, al fin. Son mensajes de la filósofa.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios con eso, frunciendo un poco el ceño y olvidándose de Sandalphon.

_"Hey, Tony, watcha doin' "_

_"Estoy aquí esperándote, no te habrás rajado, verdad?"_

Tony. _TONY!_

Es como media hora más tarde de lo que han quedado.

—¡Además va a plantarnos a todos! —protesta un poco Aziraphale, mirando el teléfono.

A lo mejor hay un tipo ahí, al final de la barra que se le parece. Estira el cuello, mirando hacia allá al notar al tipo del final de la barra.

—Sandalphon... no te muevas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por?

—Porque voy a ir por las bebidas y necesito que cuides nuestra mesa —ahí se va hacia la barra sin esperarle, mirando de nuevo el teléfono.

—¡Pero Aziraphale! —protesta Sandalphon. La filosofa le manda un emoticono de aburrimiento

No le hace caso al arcángel, metiéndose un poco entre las mesas. El tipo de la barra juega a mover los hielos de un vaso de wishkey, dándole vueltas.

_"En donde estas"_ se tarda sus buenos dos minutos en escribirle a la chica, en un rinconcito.

_"No encuentro los signos de interrogación ni admiración ni los acentos"_ en otros cinco minutos.

Parpadeoooo parpadeo

_"En la pista de baile"_ le manda una selfie desde arriba en la que se la ve con un BUEN escote.

Quiere matarla. En serio, está más cerca de caer por estas ganas de matar a esta chica que por ninguna otra cosa que haya hecho en otro momento.

_"Ven a la barra"_ Escribe leeeeentamente recargado en la barra.

_"Pídeme una copa (emoticono de una carita mandado un beso)"_

Aziraphale toma aire profundamente... y mira de reojo al individuo parecido a Crowley, que ni siquiera tiene un teléfono en la mano.

Pues a saber si se ha aprendido bien su cara y lo que pasa es que no la encuentra, quizás no necesita el teléfono para encontrarla y lo tiene guardado por ahí, buscándola. ¡No tiene idea de cómo funciona esto!

Claro, porque si hay algo a lo que tu marido no es adicto, es al teléfono.

Ya... ya... de hecho seguramente es que no es. Pero se le parece, especialmente con los estrobos estos... ¿quién habrá inventado estas cosas? Está más pendiente de la chica, la verdad. Quizás al final sí la deje plantada o algo. Se muerde el labio pensando que, no sabe si Crowley va a ver estos mensajes y va a saber que está el ahí. ¿Se podrán borrar? Aprieta los ojos porque quería que no se enterara de que estaba ahí, y ¡todo esto está siendo un desastre!

Vale... un milagro. Chasquea los dedos. Desaparecen los mensajes en este y en todos los teléfonos del universo.

Joder, que bestia. Vale, se acabó esta historia. Nos ha borrado el historial.

O sea, estos tres mensajes que él mandó. No TODOS los mensajes de la historia de los mensajes. Aunque no sería mala idea, Crowley. Solo quiere que desaparezca aquí, en el de la chica y en el de Crowley.

Se gira a la barra y se pide una copa de vino, ESPECÍFICA.

No creo que tengan de ESE vino.

Ya, ya... se da cuenta rápidamente. Cuando le dan una copa de otro vino bastante deplorable.

La chica de repente se acerca al tipo pelirrojo de la barra.

Aziraphale abre los ojos como PLATOS. Se ha olvidado de que el vino es malo. Vale. Se acerca hacia donde están. Creo que abre un poco una brecha entre la gente a chasquidos... pero no se acerca tanto como para que le vean. Aunque teme, sinceramente, que si es Crowley le sienta. Y la chica no se ve tan... ¿será la misma de la foto? Supone que lo ha reconocido. Vamos...

Tienen una conversación rápida, ella se ríe, él sonríe

Aziraphale abre la boca IN CRÉ DU LO ¡Mira cómo le flirtea! Este sería un momento perfecto para soltar otro "_fuck_". No debió nunca desperdiciarlo en el policía. Intenta acercarse un poquito más para escuchar que dicen.

Ella se sigue riendo, mano al hombro. Él llama al camarero.

Aziraphale consigue ponerse en un mejor lugar para mirarlos.

Es pelirrojo y de cara se le ven unos brillantes ojos azules

Aziraphale parpadea. Vamos, es que Crowley podría... milagrosamente ponerse unos ojos azules.

Mientras el chico habla con el camarero la chica saca el teléfono y le llega otro mensaje a Aziraphale, que lo mira el teléfono, extrañado.

_"Lo siento, Tony, plantar a la gente no está bien. Tú te lo pierdes."_

El ángel levanta las cejas. Al menos no es Crowley. Sonríe un poco de lado pensando, ¡JA! _IDIOT!_ ¿VES CÓMO TIENES QUE LLEGAR A TIEMPO? Te lo he dicho miles, miles de veces, que llegar tarde es un lío y todo el mundo te odia cuando lo haces. Hasta tu cita de la noche se ha hartado de ti por tonto, justamente, por no llegar a tiempo, a saber qué estás haciendo, mirarte al espejo, seguramente.

Igualmente... no quiere que no venga solo porque ella le ha plantado, así que otro milagrito, cambia el mensaje a _"aun te espero"_

De repente, se encienden todas las luces de la sala a como dos mil watts de potencia y se oye a Sandalphon rezar el padre nuestro como si tuviera un megáfono desde la mesa. El arcángel está levitando un palmo sobre ella de pie y con las alas abiertas.

_What the..._ SANDALPHON! ¡Es el PEOR compañero en la historia de los compañeros!

Es que alguien ha empezado a intentar hablar con él con intención de erótico resultado.

Ahí se va Aziraphale corriendo hacia él y a chasquidos apaga las luces de nuevo.

Sandalphon sigue recitando, sinceramente todo el mundo cree que el ácido que vende ese niño de la puerta es bueno de cojones.

—¿Qué haces? ¿¡Puedes PARAR?! —grita Aziraphale, intentando callarle, ¡por todos los santos!

Sandalphon sigue hasta que acaba la oración porque se ha acojonado y luego baja al ver a Aziraphale.

—Guarda, ¡GUARDA las alas! ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡VOY A REPORTARTE!

—¡Me estaban asediando!

—¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO! —protesta manoteando—. ¡Está prohibido!

—¡Tengo que protegerme!

—Guarda las alas ahora, o te juro que voy a ponerlo en el reporte —tira de él de la mano.

Lo hace y el segurata del bar se les acerca porque no sabe lo que han hecho, pero... está seguro que no se puede.

Aziraphale toma aire PROFUUUUNDAMENTE, tratando de recordar que él es un ángel. Y no debe vivir con rencor en su corazón.

—¿Sí?

—Voy a pedirles amablemente que... se marchen —pide el hombre de seguridad.

—Estamos esperando a alguien —explica Aziraphale.

—No pueden hacer... eso.

—¿Esperar a alguien? O lo que acaba de pasar. Porque si es eso, no... no ha pasado nada. De verdad no podemos irnos hasta que Crowley llegue.

—No sé lo que han hecho, pero ya no son bienvenidos aquí.

—_Excuse me, good man_. Si ni siquiera sabe que hemos hecho, ¿por qué habría de echarnos?

El hombre parpadea porque es que la idea de que han hecho algo que no deben está en su mente, pero cada vez parece más una intuición que un hecho. Como un sueño.

—Voy a estarles vigilando.

Aziraphale frunce el ceño... y sigue tirando de Sandalphon, hacia un rincón que se va con él mientras el guarda les mira cada vez más confundido.

—No puedes hacer nada de eso aquí, Sandalphon. NADA. Aunque te asustes. Sacar las alas y rezar a todo volumen no es una opción —se gira a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Te dije que iba a venir una ramera!

—Si viene una ramera le dices que no y ya está. No puedes hacer lo que acabas de hacer

—¡Le dije que no y no se iba! ¡Me puso la mano en el hombro! —Y nada más con eso ya sacas las alas, el día que os enteréis todos de lo que le ha hecho Belcebú a Gabriel y solo ha gritado...

El teléfono de Aziraphale vuelve a vibrar.

—NO puedes sacar las alas. Ni aunque te bese, ni aunque te viole. Busca otra forma que sea más terrenal. ¡NO a las alas ni a los milagros que hagan que la gente sepa qué haces! —le riñe tan enfadado. Se pasa la vida enfadado últimamente. Menos mal que tiene el teléfono en la mano o no se enteraría. Lo mira.

Un mensaje nuevo de Anthony del Parque.

Se humedece los labios. Traga saliva. Lo... abre.

_"Anda, si has aprendido a usar esto. ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy llamando a la librería y no respondes."_

_"Fuera. Donde estas tu"_ taaaarda

_"Acabo de despertarme y tengo ganas de marcha."_

_"Es pregunta"_ taaaaaarda taaaarda _"Ganas de marcha signo de interrogación"_

_"Vas a invocarme o no? Alguna mierda has hecho con el círculo que lo has cerrado."_

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Sandalphon. Aziraphale se sonroja con eso.

—Escribo.

—¿A quién?

—Shh... dame un minuto.

_"Estoy con una amiga tuy "_

_"... puedes hablar? Me da igual, voy a llamarte." _Suena su teléfono.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios. Y... le cuelga.

Vuelve a sonar a los pocos segundos.

Le cuelga otra vez, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

_"Dale al botón verde"_ Suena otra vez porque asume que se equivoca al descolgar.

Intenta responderle al mensaje y al hacerlo, pica el botón verde por error.

—_Angel?_ No entiendo nada de lo que escribes.

Aziraphale no sabe qué hacer porque, además, entre la música y demás. Aprieta los ojos y se lleva el teléfono al oído, caminando hacia la salida. Sandalphon le sigue, nervioso.

—_Angel?_ Aziraphale? _Where in the hell_ estás?!

—¡En el TONTO antro de mala muerte al que ibas a llevarla!

—¿A quién?

—¡A la filósofa! —grita más por el sonido que por otra cosa.

—_Who?_ ¿Qué filosofa?

—¡Sabes de que hablo! ¡Seguro viste los mensajes!

—¿Qué mensajes?

—¡Los que te mandas con ella! ¡Los he visto! ¡Hoy mismo, me estabas pidiendo resetear la cuenta del _pintagram_ para escribirte con ella y sus voluptuosos pechos!

—_Woh, woh, woh, woh..._ ¿Qué? No sé ni de lo que hablas.

Aziraphale respira después de gritar todo el rato.

—Tenías hoy una cita, has quedado con ELLA. No te hagas —protesta saliendo a la calle.

—¿Qué cita iba a tener?

—¡A la once y media en este sitio del infierno! —protesta.

—¿Te refieres a Lord Belcebú?

—¡No! ¡A la chica del teléfono!

—No sé de lo que me hablas. Me da igual. ¿Vas a tardar mucho en volver?

—¡Te estoy esperando!

—Ah, pues haberlo dicho. Invócame, anda —se le nota que sonríe.

—Te estaba esperando en un bar y tú no debías saber... —la verdad ahora habla mucho más tranquilo, bajando el tono porque ahora no hay música, aquí afuera.

—¿Y cómo iba a ir si no debía saber?

—Ibas a tener una cita con la pelandusca esa de la aplicación de citas que te llama Tony.

—¿La... qué? —sinceramente, no sé a qué se refiere con esa pregunta.

—Le escribiste hoy. HOY. Y estoy aquí, esperando a que vengas.

—¿Qué aplicación de citas? —oh, sí, sorpresa, sorpresa. Tiene más de una. De entre las que Sandalphon no sabía lo que eran. Aziraphale se detiene con ese descubrimiento.

—Ah, tienes varias.

—_Wait,_ ¿has estado espiando mi teléfono?

—He estado intentando responderte... y ¡oh, sorpresa!

—_Wait!_ ¿Cómo demonios has sabido siquiera como espiar mi teléfono?

—Sandalphon me ha estado ayudando.

—De repente sois tan amigos... Bueno, ¿qué hacemos entonces?

—Ven.

—¿A dónde?

—A este sitio. El... equis, o, ye, o. Está por el Metro Old Street.

—Vale, dame como... un cuarto de hora.

—Y vas a tener que darme unas cuantas explicaciones igual —se humedece los labios.

—Mjm... —ahora si se está mirando al espejo.

—Sigo sin entender... cómo es que no has venido aquí a tener tu cita... pensé que no le ibas siquiera a hablar hoy —susurra y sonríe un poco igualmente porque...todo está bien con Crowley

—En serio, ni sé de qué... —para de hablar porque se está pintando los labios—. Cita me hablas, pero no hagas caso de esas aplicaciones, son de trabajo.

—Te llama Tony y tiene un escotazo. La he visto, te ha escrito para decirte que si te había arrepentido. Le escribiste HOY.

—No me suena —toma sus cosas saliendo del apartamento y cerrando la puerta—. ¿Está ahí contigo o algo?

—Ten cuidado al conducir... está adentro, te ha botado por alguien más.

—Oh, que pena —tan apenada que suena—. _Yes, daddy._

—Eh?!

—¿Qué?

—No me llames _daddy_ así —protesta un poco—. Esta... Sandalphon aquí.

—Pues no me hables como si fueras mi padre... deshazte de él.

—No es tan fácil como crees. Igualmente, te veo adentro, ¿vale? ¿Sabes dónde es? —es que Sandalphon, otra vez, debe sentir la oleada de amor.

—Lo estoy poniendo en el GPS. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Entro y... vengo con vosotros? ¿Me espero fuera y te llamo?

—No sé... voy a decir que subamos. Sube y nos encontramos arriba. ¿Detrás de... una bocina? No lo sé. Solo quiero verte —sonríe.

—Mmm... vale.

—Acaba de hacer un desastre, rezando y sacando las alas a medio lugar —Aziraphale se gira y mira a Sandalphon de reojo que le mira con el ceño fruncido porque está oyendo toda la conversación—. Ehm... bueno tengo que irme —susurra sonrojado si con cara de... atrapado.

—Vale, no creo que tarde mucho.

—Ehm... vamos adentro —le cuelga, deteniéndose de decirle que le quiere.

—¡Acabas de decirle que te vas a ver con él y que estoy aquí! —le acusa Sandalphon.

—A-Algo le tenía que decir.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?

—Subir otra vez, desde luego —ahí se va.

—¿Y luego? ¿Le tendemos una emboscada?

—Luego le observamos y dependiendo lo que veamos le tendemos o no una emboscada

—Mmmm... Estás planeando darme esquinazo y largarte con él. ¿No es así?

—Ehh... —le mira—. Sandalphon

—¡Aziraphale!

—_Please,_ déjame... vale, no me voy a ningún lado, pero déjame... dame un poco de espacio.

—¡Es que este no es el plan! ¡No es lo que se supone tenemos que hacer!

—Ya lo sé, pero esto requiere investigación.

—¡Ir a besarle y a hacer cosas lujuriosas detrás de una bocina no es investigar!

Aziraphale abre la boca indignado/sorprendido de que haya escuchado. Pues estaba ahí a tu lado.

—¡Espiar a tus compañeros no es digno de un ángel!

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡pero si estaba junto a ti cuando lo has dicho! ¡Ni siquiera estás siendo un poco discreto!

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? —aprieta los ojos.

—Estoy enamorado de nuestra señora.

—Enamorado de alguien que te corresponda —suspira.

—¡Ella me corresponde! ¡Tú eres el que no la ama!

—¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Justamente amar aquí en la tierra es el reflejo del amor que le tengo a ella.

—¡No necesitas reflejar ningún amor si la amas a ella directamente!

—Desde luego que sí. ¡Amor a sus criaturas! ¡Llevo seis mil años haciendo eso!

—A sus criaturas que se rebelaron y le plantaron cara por no amarla.

—¿No conoces sobre la compasión?

—No se puede ser compasivo con criaturas que solo buscan el mal.

—Crowley no busca solamente el mal.

—Es un demonio, Aziraphale, ¡hasta de eso te ha comido la cabeza!

—¿Y qué que sea un demonio? Le he visto muchas veces hacer cosas buenas.

—Solo porque crees que te quiere y te ha embobado con sus besos y su lujuria ¡No significa que sea bueno!

—No creo que me quiere, lo hace. ¿No podrías por un INSTANTE pensar que pasaría si yo tuviera razón?

Y ahí suena su teléfono de nuevo. Una llamada perdida. Signo inequívoco e internacional de estoy ahí fuera. Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—¿Podrías... ir por tres bebidas?

—¿Es él? ¿Está ahí fuera?

—Ehh... no. Pero necesito ir al baño.

—¡No voy a separarme de ti ahora que sé que intentas deshacerte de mí! No soy tan tonto.

—Necesitamos hacer un trato tú y yo —igual camina hacia la puerta y el arcángel se va detrás—. Dame una hora con él. Una.

—¡No!

—Una noche entonces.

—¡Peor todavía!

—Sandalphon...

Es que Crowley se muere de la risa cuando los ve a los dos. ¡No te rías, inútil!

—¿Quién se ha muerto? —pregunta la demonio acercándoseles y Sandalphon se TEEEENSA.

—¿Muerto?

Ella hace un gesto con la cabeza para señalarle su ropa.

—No seas tonta. Intentábamos... bueno, pasar desapercibidos. Hasta que Sandalphon saco las alas.

—Vade retro, satanás —chilla Sandalphon, empezando a rezar.

—_Bollocks... Really?_ ¿Esto otra vez? —protesta apartándose un poco de Sandalphon y dejando de sonreír.

—Venga, Sandalphon, ¡calla! —protesta Aziraphale... y sutilmente, MUY sutilmente chasquea los dedos metiéndole un malvavisco en la boca.

Sandalphon casi se ahoga, pensando que ha sido cosa de Crowley empieza a toser como histérico porque debe ser algo venenoso. Saca su crucifijo mientras tose.

Ojos en blanco de Crowley. Aziraphale... hace un gesto a Crowley así en plan... vámonos.

—_Lovely_ —mira a Aziraphale y se le acerca, él levanta las cejas, sin moverse.

Sandalphon sigue azuzando loa cruz contra Crowley, pero no le llega porque la lleva colgada al cuello y cuando tira se ahoga más.

—_Ehm... Hello._

—_Angel_ —hace un gesto de saludo con la mano alejándose un poco más de Sandalphon, que por fin parece ya no estar ahogándose.

—Eh... quizás deberíamos irnos. A... otro sitio.

—¿Va a estar así mucho rato más? —pregunta a Aziraphale porque Sandalphon está recitando de nuevo quien sabe qué, tosiendo un poco entre tanto—. En serio, tío, tienes que parar de hacer eso.

—Quizás deberías tentarle —le susurra.

—Claro, porque no tengo suficiente con tus celos por absolutamente nada —se vuelve al arcángel—. _Really_, mira, eres un imbécil. Sé que te caigo mal, ni te creas que tú a mí me caes bien, pero no puedes ir bendiciéndome cada _bloody _vez que me ves o esto se va a poner violento.

—¡No son por absolutamente nada y no hablaba de tentarle a eso! —protesta un poco Aziraphale.

LA mirada de Crowley. Vale, vale. Discutimos ahora.

—Nada de eso sirve, Sandalphon... —sigue Aziraphale.

—De verdad que últimamente siento como que estamos otra vez en el estúpido siglo XIV. ¿Recuerdas cuando hacías eso tú cada cinco minutos? —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No lo hacía cada cinco minutos... pero puede que si cada vez que te viera.

Sandalphon les mira sin saber por qué Crowley no se está retorciendo del dolor en el suelo en una masa medio humeante a punto de ser descorporizada.

—¿Ya has terminado? —pregunta Aziraphale mirándole. Crowley sí que tiene un escalofrío, vamos a admitirlo. Ya, ya. Más vale que Sandalphon no lo note.

—No, pero... Pero... —vacila el arcángel.

—En serio, tienes que parar. Te invito a una copa a ti también —propone el demonio.

—Ni siquiera quiere beber —le acusa Aziraphale

—¡NO VAS A TENTARME A COSAS PECAMINOSAS Y PLACERES CARNALES ALCOHOLICOS!

—¿Ves?

—Aaawwww —se burla Crowley tan sarcástico mirando a Aziraphale con cara de... "ves lo ridículo que suenas cuando lo haces tú."

Aziraphale le fulmina porque cuando él lo dice ¡lo dice por cosas infinitamente más serias que vino!

Claro, claro... Sandalphon vuelve a recitar. Ojos en blanco de Crowley.

—Vamos adentro —propone Aziraphale.

—Vamos —se encoge de hombros—. Si alguien me llega a decir que un día voy a tentar a dos ángeles a la vida nocturna de Londres... —suelta entrando, Sandalphon da un chillido y Crowley se ríe porque sí, ahora lo ha dicho expresamente. Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco

—Sinceramente pareciera más que es al revés... —el principado le toma de la mano sin pensar.

—Suele serlo —guiño de ella. Aziraphale se sonroja y tira un poco de ella hacia la puerta otra vez.

—Que mentira.

Aziraphale mira de reojo a Sandalphon preguntándose si va a ir tras ellos, antes de apretarle un poco la mano. Que les sigue, aun murmurando.

—Aún tienes que darme muchas explicaciones, _"Tony"..._

—Ah, sí... eso —se pasa una mano por el pelo que ahora lleva así a lo _Pulp Fiction_, quitándole importancia.

Anda, ¿Así liso y cuadrado? Vale.

Ni se cómo, porque lo tiene rizado, pero... Por lo visto sí. Pues con un milagro.

—Se te ve... distinto el pelo así —sonríe de lado.

Sí, sí... el milagroso... asunto. Le mira y le sonríe un poco.

—Casi nos echan... pensé que habías sido tú por un momento.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo que os echen de un bar con pecaminosas tentaciones carnales y alcohólicas? —se burla y Sandalphon le señala con un dedo.

—¡Acaba de admitirlo!

—Yo qué sé, ¿para qué no te viera tener una cita? —los CELOS.

—Sobre eso... —Crowley mira a Sandalphon de reojo.

—¿Ajá? —Aziraphale le mira también.

Crowley aprovecha que está distraído para tomarle de la cintura y plantarle un beso en los labios. El pintalabios es negro esta vez así que te vas a ver súper gótico con tu smoking de pingüino y los labios negros.

Sandalphon deja de rezar y mete un GRITO que parece que acaba de apuñalarle. Aziraphale es que por una centésima de segundo piensa que... está aquí Sandalphon, por Dios. Pero... es que cierra los ojos y se lo devuelve MUY activamente

La verdad es que no es solo Sandalphon quien les mira ahora. Aziraphale le abraza del cuello y es que se la come, tocándole la mejilla. Ha ignorado activamente el grito de Sandalphon, la verdad. Vale. Vale. Puede que te perdone un poquito el susto que le has dado.

Crowley le abraza más fuerte a esto se refería con "ganas de marcha". No que quisiera salir a bailar.

Vaya... vaya. Vaya. Vamos, es que... él acaba de descubrir que también las tiene. ¡Pues es que parecía un mensaje muy críptico! ¿A Sandalphone va a darle un infarto y va a descorporizarse?.

La próxima vez le dirá "quiero sexo" y no será Sandalphon el que se ponga a rezar.

Va a morirse como se lo diga así.

Pues ya se le ha parado el corazón, pero como eso no le impide seguir vivo...

¿Ves? Por eso lo críptico.

Igualmente nota, Aziraphale, que este asunto de "no vas a volver a tocarme" no era muy en serio

¡No! ¡Sí que lo era! ¡Se separa!

Menos mal que no. ¡No!

Sí, ¡porque el huevo!

Por eso no tienes cosas bonitas, Aziraphale, porque te casaste con una histérica.

¡No es una histérica! ¡hasta ha sentido una patadita!

¡En el HUEVO! Será el... ehm... de Aziraphale. Ningún huevo da ninguna patada.

Por qué si cree que va a tener una serpiente ha sentido una patadita es una pregunta demasiado elevada para este momento de pánico.

Es que Aziraphale no le va a dejar separarse de nada más que el beso, si eso.

Aziraphale sonríe como idiota, aun abrazándola a menos de que le empuje. Sandalphon sigue bendiciéndola como si no hubiera mañana y es que se siente como si le hubiera puesto _bloody_ pica-pica en la ropa.

—_Hello, gorgeous_ —le susurra el ángel al separarse—. Te echaba de menos —le acaricia el cuello, suavecito.

—Debiste invocarme en la librería —susurra con una sonrisita.

—Sí, sí debí —Es que quiere besarle el cuello, tocarla desnuda y quererla. Entera. Sandalphon, ahí tienes otra vez la inundación de amor.

Sí justamente por eso lo dice. Sandalphon carraspea porque esto no está funcionando. Y todo es culpa de Aziraphale, que medio se entera del carraspeo, girando los ojos a Sandalphon, que le fulmina. O sea, al menos ayer intentabas esconderte un poco, esto ya es el colmo de lo cínico.

—Ejem... —Aziraphale se separa un poquito—. Ehm... —Es que... no sabe qué decir. No le da el cerebro. Además, con los labios todos pintados. Embarrada la boca, hasta medio despeinado. Se limpia un poco alrededor de la boca, relamiéndose un poco los labios—. Me-me ha... atacado. Ajem.

—Era un beso en la mejilla. Se ha complicado —se burla Crowley. Sandalphon los mira a ambos con cara de "¿os creéis que soy tonto o qué?"

—Necesitas relajarte un poco, Sandalphon —comenta Aziraphale.

—Tú necesitas relajarte un poco menos —le riñe el arcángel.

—Necesitas un trago.

—¡No voy a tomar un trago!

—Va a ser una noche muy larga... —le responde, sonriendo de lado y volviendo a tomar a Crowley de la mano.

—Nah, esto puede ser divertido, nunca he salido de copas con dos ángeles. Ya es difícil sacar a uno... esto es como ver un unicornio —responde Crowley. Haciendo sonreír más a Aziraphale.

—¡No estamos saliendo de copas! —chilla Sandalphon.

—Esto es para que te sigas quejando de mi... —comenta Aziraphale con eso.

—No necesito saber que dos sois peor que uno —replica Crowley.

—No, no... que yo no soy tan peor como dices —sigue el principado.

—En realidad soy bastante benevolente en mis descripciones.

—Más bien yo soy bastante adaptable.

—Uy, sí... un portento de la adaptabilidad, Mr. Como-vamos-a-ir-por-sushi-si-hoy-no-es-miércoles.

—Al menos como y bebo y salgo de vez en cuando contigo —le mira de reojo y luego a Sandalphon, pensando que... se han besado frente a él. ¡Y de qué forma! Y va a escribirlo en su reporte. No había vuelta atrás de esto. Era una abierta declaración de que NO estaba matando a Crowley. Ni siquiera estaba haciendo el intento.

—Lo de comer y beber no me lo eches a mí en cara que eso fue tu idea desde el principio.

—Tú me presentaste al sushi...

—Pero tú ya comías cosas raras antes de eso.

—Había que mezclarse con los locales... que es lo que le insistí a Sandalphon.

—No le creas, yo casi no como —le asegura Crowley a Sandalphon—. De hecho, puedes no hacerlo en lo absoluto y te sentirás mejor, digerir siempre hace sentirle a uno pesado, si vas a seguir el consejo de un demonio.

Se ve como Sandalphon cortocircuita un poco con eso porque... le parece mucho más celestial no comer, pero ¡NO va a seguir el consejo de un DEMONIO!

—Ahora van a hacer equipo contra mí...? —protesta Aziraphale

—Solo en lo que te...

—¡VALE! —chilla Sandalphon cortándole—. Vale. Comeré. Pero no pienso tomar alcohol.

—Podrías probar la Coca-Cola... —propone Aziraphale pensando que algo tienen que encontrar que enganche al arcángel.

—Coca-Cola, de todo... —Crowley arruga la nariz y niega con la cabeza—. ¿No se te ocurre algo PEOR que ofrecerle al pobre? No tomes Coca-Cola, seguro eso te va a hacer sentir mal.

—Vale, ¡probaré la Coca-Cola! —chilla de nuevo Sandalphon porque por lo visto, estando en pánico es tonto del culo.

—Bien, una Coca-Cola. ¿A ti que te traigo?

—Sorpréndeme —sonríe y Aziraphale sonríe también y ya va a acercarse a darle un beso cuando se detiene a sí mismo.

Ooooh! Eso habría sido sorprendente.

Es que está Sandalphon.

Pues sí, pero una cosa no quita la otra.

El principado se queda ahí, vacilante, demasiado cerca, pero... no tanto. Y es que... necesitan perder a Sandalphon.

—Vamos a bailar —la toma de la mano y tira de ella.

—¿No ibas por copas? —igual se deja tirar

—Iba, hasta qué pasó algo —se adentra en la masa de gente.

Crowley la sigue, la verdad bastante curiosa de si se va a poner a dar saltito y pataditas bailando la gavota.


	44. Chapter 44

_Crowley la sigue, la verdad bastante curiosa de si se va a poner a dar saltitos y pataditas bailando la gavota._

—¿Viene Sandalphon?

Mira hacia atrás y niega con la cabeza, así que en cuanto termina de girar se pone de puntas y la besa en los labios. Ella levanta las cejas un momento y luego sonríe, devolviéndoselo.

El problema es que aquí en medio tardan tres segundos en empujarles, pero tres segundos de beso son mejor que ningún segundo en lo absoluto.

Pero igualmente, le ha dado un beso. Sonríe separándose igual y abrazándola de la cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Crowley.

—Sí. Llevo todo el día enfadado con todo mundo... y peleando con Sandalphon.

—Por lo menos estas empezando a entender lo frustrante que puede ser un ángel —sonríe de ladito con eso y le acaricia la mejilla.

—¡Yo no soy tan así! No quiere NADA, nada le gusta, no quiere a nadie — se le acerca más, no tan molesto con esto de hablarse casi al oído por el volumen de la música.

—Uy... no sé de qué me suena —se ríe.

—A las pruebas me remito... yo no soy así —Le saca la lengua.

—Y hasta peor...

—Peor —la mira a los ojos y sonríe—. ¿Peor cómo? —Ese es tonto... tú te lo haces —le responde al oído porque... bueno, sabe comerle las orejas, eso seguro. Y hasta literalmente.

Aziraphale se ríe un poquito con esa respuesta, embobadito. Cielos... no me extraña que todos crean que te va a comer vivo. Está muy atontado.

—Va a reportarlo todo...

—¿Y qué? Ya todos lo saben...

—Ugh, pero es que no, no saben. Creen que saben —le acaricia el pelo y se lo atora detrás de la oreja—. Así que soy el ángel más tonto en la historia según ellos

—Bueno, lo eres —¿no acabas de decir que se lo hace?

—¿Por estar enamorado de ti? Qué bonito.

Crowley se ríe.

—Aun no entiendo lo de la filósofa.

—No tiene mayor importancia.

—Lo sé, pero quiero entender. Sandalphon lo ha visto...

—Es trabajo. Sirve para tentar a la gente. Lo odio porque tengo que ir uno por uno, pero si quiero echarme la medalla por la mayor y más eficiente forma de que los humanos tengan sexo prematrimonial tengo que saber cómo funciona.

—Pero tienes que venir y tener sexo con ellos...

—Nah, solo hacer que salgan de casa, luego encuentran a alguien más y ya.

—Ooooh! —Aziraphale levanta las cejas.

—Tal vez una noche que ni siquiera saldrían. Y además puedo hacerlo desde el sofá de mi casa... o de la tuya.

—Pensé que... venías a verles —sonríe porque esa es una explicación perfectamente lógica y convincente.

—¿Para qué? Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

—Yo que sé. Para... saciar tu sed de sexo —le abraza igual.

—Sé hacer eso sin necesidad de más gente.

Aziraphale se ríe con esa respuesta.

—Me... quería matar a esta chica —confiesa.

—Wow... ¿tú? Que Nunca has matado ni matarías ni a una mosca.

—No está bien eso. Ni siquiera sé de dónde viene —asegura apretando los ojos—. Pero es que solo... imaginarte besuqueando a la pelandusca esa...

—¿Así que si voy a besar a alguien puedo ver qué pasaría? Ahora me muero de curiosidad —inclina la cabeza.

—Ehh...

—Si quieres ir a besar a alguien más, ve... —tan digno, hasta frunce el ceño un poquito.

—De hecho, lo que quiero es ver qué haces.

—Dejarte... ir. S-Sin ninguna... repercusión en lo absoluto.

—¿Ni un insulto?

Aprieta los labios, la demonio le hace cariñitos en las mejillas y una sonrisita.

—Ni un insulto... yo soy un ángel... —asegura sonrojándose y desviando un poco la mirada.

—Uno pequeñito.

—Finalmente si quieres besar a alguien más... ¿a-a quien sería?

—Eso da igual.

Aziraphale le mira otra vez y vuelve a sonrojarse o más bien se sonroja un poco más. Y es que los labios apretaaaados y el ceño fruncido no se le quitan. Pero si lo único que le interesa es que tú reacciones.

—P-Pues... quizás... no te vuelva a hablar jamás. Depende del beso —susurra igualmente después de unos segundos.

—Nooo, ¡se supone que tenías que montar una escena y gritar y tal vez pegar a alguien! —protesta haciendo drama. Él ángel aprieta de la cintura contra él.

—¿Prender las luces y gritarle a la chica que tú eres una mujer casada y que eres MI Demonio y no de ella? —pregunta aún con el ceño fruncidito.

—Naaah... bueno, estaría bien.

—Porque a eso vine aquí el día de hoy, que lo sepas.

Crowley sonríe de ladito y Aziraphale cierra los ojos solemnemente.

—¡Ni te sientas tanto con eso!

Ella le da un besito en la nariz.

—Dijiste amarme y respetarme, además —reabre los ojos.

—Lo de respetarte era relativo.

LA mirada, haciéndola reír.

—¿Puedo yo ir a besar a alguien más? —pregunta el ángel.

—Puedes —hace un gesto con la mano. Aziraphale le mira a los ojos con ese comentario—. Ah, disculpa, claro —se aparta para darle espacio.

—Entonces te da igual...—frunce el ceño.

Ella se encoge de hombros

—E-Ehm... no tengo idea de quién podría... —vacila.

—Pide voluntarios —propone sonriendo.

Aziraphale vacila de nuevo porque sabe perfectamente bien que... no. Ese no es su encanto. Y él lo tiene muy claro.

Crowley le mira sonriendo y levantando un poco la cabeza mientras anda un poco a su alrededor.

—¿Tan segura estás de mi falta de habilidad para conseguir un beso?

—No es eso lo que he dicho.

—Pero estás así de tranquila porque sabes que no va a ocurrir.

Ella se encoge un poco de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Él se humedece los labios porque... es que no crean, a él también le hace ilusión verle celosito, no crean que no. Le suelta del todo y, empieza a caminar hacia la barra.

Crowley le sigue, desde luego mientras él se hace el que la ignora, mirándole de reojo y pensando que, si va a hacer algo así, necesita alcohol.

—Una... ginebra. De esas rosas que prepara en una copa grande —le sonríe al chico de la barra.

Ojos en blanco de Crowley, pero igual se apoya en la barra junto él, que le mira de reojo.

—Y una copa de vino blanco para ella.

Ella le mira y... aprieta los ojos.

—Peor es nada... —le acerca la copa sacando un billete y pagando.

Y... Crowley chasquea los dedos.

—¡No puedes seguir quitándole alcohol a MIS bebidas! —protesta mirándola.

—Sí que puedo. No voy a hacer esto sola.

—¿Qué hay de intentar con pruebas de embarazo?

—Eso no va a funcionar.

—Quizás no, pero no tenemos nada que perder —prueba la bebida... que sabe BASTANTE mal. Bufa.

—¿No ibas a ir con la chica de la bici de todos modos?

—Voy a tener que ir con Sandalphon —refunfuña—, es como una etiqueta —mira por ahí a ver si ve a alguien que esté solo... y en efecto, encuentra a un chico, que parece bastante enfocado en el teléfono y bastante aburrido.

—Qué divertido —comenta sarcástica.

—Es MUY denso. Mira... ese chico de ahí, parece aburrido —cambia de tema.

—¿Y? Bien por él —mira a donde le señala.

—Quizás podría hablar con l y si todo sale bien, besarle —mira a Crowley de reojo.

—¿Eso entiendes tú por pedir voluntarios? Además, no tenemos tiempo de estar aquí seis mil años a que decidas si sale bien o no, se va a morir antes de eso.

—No necesito seis mil años para besar a alguien...

—Uy, que no...

—A ti sí, pero a "alguien" ... no.

—Mira qué suerte, soy especial.

—¿No hay forma alguna de... que pusieran algo así un poco más suave para bailar? —Se humedece los labios... y es que la verdad...

—A mí no me mires, ni sé cómo suena una Gavota —bebe un poco de su copa.

—Puedo bailarla para ti el día que quieras —se gira a ella y da un pasito, acercándosele.

—¿Cómo iba yo a resistirme a eso? —ella asegura que eso es sarcástico, pero nadie lo sabrá jamás. Él le mira a los ojos, o más bien, a las gafas de sol, porque obviamente las lleva lo que significa de debe ver cómo menos cuarenta e imaginar como trecientos dónde están las cosas y qué está pasando. Si no se ha dado contra nada debe haber sido con chasquidos de dedos inmiscuidos... pero está acostumbrada.

—Veo que te cuesta, de por sí, resistirte a mí, en general...

—Desde luego el experto eres tú—replica sonrojándose un poquito

Él sonríe, sinceramente levantando la mano y tocándole el anillo de las alitas en el dedo. Ella traga saliva.

—¿Hay algún voluntario por aquí que quiera besarme? —pregunta acercándose a ella y hablándole al oído. Se le acelera el corazón a la demonio porque por supuesto que quería que lo preguntara para ofrecerse.

—¡Ah! Estáis aquí, llevo un rato dando vueltas por la sala porque creo que la ramera de antes sigue aquí —interrumpe Sandalphon chasqueando los dedos para hacer que se oiga la música como a la mitad del volumen.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! Miradas que matan, versión 264819.

—_Bollocks..._ ¿Eres de verdad? —protesta Crowley porque no puede imaginarse a alguien más cargante y mira que conoce a un par de tíos ahí abajo que...

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que soy de verdad, demonio!

Aziraphale se separa un poco de Crowley inevitablemente, tensándose con Sandalphon.

—Por Dios, Sandalphon... deja de llamarla ramera.

—Pues lo era...

—¿Y te ha hablado?

—Como María Magdalena —susurra Crowley.

—No, pero... ¿¡Qué insinúas!? —protesta Sandalphon.

—Nada. No insinúa nada —riñe Aziraphale.

—Bueno, el asunto es que podía volver —zanja el arcángel.

—Si vuelve le dices que no tienes dinero. Se irá en un segundo.

—Pero sí tengo...

—Bueno, dile que no tienes.

—O dile que si tienes y te vas con ella —propone Crowley—. Dile que te haga una cubana.

—¿Qué en todos los cielos es eso? ¡No quiero saberlo! —el escándalo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Aziraphale en bajito.

—Es... ehm... es cuando... mejor buscadlo en Google —decide al final y arruga un poco la nariz.

—Mmmmmm... —el principado le mira y le sonríe—. ¿Me voy a escandalizar?

—Eso espero.

Se ríe un poco.

—¡No voy a pedir nada de eso! —chilla igual Sandalphon. Ojos en blanco de Aziraphale.

—Es un chiste.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no es un chiste!

—Por supuesto que no, porque yo desde luego pensaría en serio que te ibas a ir con una puta —le replica Crowley sarcástica, suspirando con todos esos gritos.

—Ni siquiera puedes hablar con una, Sandalphon —reflexiona Aziraphale.

—No me importa lo que pienses, ¡no voy a hacer nada que tú digas, demonio! —chilla señalando a la nombrada con el dedo.

—Podrías aprovechar —suelta Aziraphale entre dientes.

—Decir eso es como decir que lo vas a hacer todo, solo tengo que pedirte las cosas al revés... —reflexiona Crowley recordando haber tenido esta conversación en algún punto con CADA ángel con el que habla cinco minutos.

—¡No me vas a confundir con tus juegos mentales! —chilla Sandalphon.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo con cara de... ¿esto es en serio?

—¡Deja de chillar! —protesta Aziraphale mirando a Crowley con cara de "llevo TODO EL DÍA". Necesito... relajarme YO.

—Entonces tienes razón, mejor no vayas con una puta, a ver si aun vas a convertirla al camino del bien y nos quedamos sin una de nuestras preciadas y escasas almas —por favor, que alguien le dé un aplauso y un óscar a la mejor actriz por ese drama.

—¡ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE HARÉ!

Crowley parpadea, porque vamos... es que este hombre es como de ciencia ficción. A Aziraphale no le costó tanto pillar el chiste la primera vez.

El mismo Aziraphale parpadea un par de veces.

—Bien, una muy loable actividad que te garantizara el amor de Dios —no, si en cinismo no le vais a ganar al principado. Crowley mira a Aziraphale y se encoge un poco de hombros conforme con eso.

—_Wait._ Solo quieres que me vaya para dejarte solo haciendo cosas lujuriosas otra vez, ¿no es eso? —Sandalphon frunce el ceño.

—Pffff —espero que Crowley no estuviera bebiendo porque esto es lo más cerca del intento de asesinato que habéis estado.

—No, quiero que salves un alma.

—¡La tuya es la que tengo que salvar!

—_Wait, wait, wait..._ ¡quiero más detalles sobre las cosas lujuriosas! —exige la demonio y Aziraphale se sonroja con esa petición.

—¡No nos importa lo que tú quieras, demonio!

—Bueno... "Nos" son demasiados ángeles, a mi si me... no demasiado, pero...

—_So nice_ —la sonrisita molesta, ni siquiera mira a Sandalphon.

—Aziraphale! —protesta el arcángel.

—Bueno hay que conocer al enemigo... —se defiende Aziraphale.

—Mantener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más cerca...

—Vosotros dos ya estáis lo bastante cerca —Sandalphon aparta a Aziraphale poniéndose entre medio.

—Ugh, Sandalphon!

Ojos en blanco de Crowley.

—¡No vas a ponerte ahí en medio! —protesta Aziraphale moviéndose al otro lado de ella y Sandalphon se mueve con él.

—Bueno, que te haga a ti lo que me hace a mi entonces.

Sandalphon da un salto mirando a Crowley, que le hace un "cejas, cejas" y el arcángel da un paso atrás, sobre Aziraphale.

—Es difícil resistirse... —Aziraphale le susurra al oído a Sandalphon.

Crowley deja su copa bajándose del taburete y acercándoseles... mientras Sandalphon se plancha contra Aziraphale imaginando quien sabe qué clase de cosas relacionadas con los gritos que oía ayer.

—Lo peor es que te va a gustar...

Crowley toma a Sandalphon de las mejillas haciéndole dar un salto y empujar a Aziraphale intentando salir de ahí.

Aziraphale trastabilla casi cayéndose y Crowley aparta las manos riéndose.

—¿Ves? Déjame manejarle a mí.

—Tú no le manejas, ¡hace contigo lo que quiere!

Aziraphale mira a Crowley y se pregunta si realmente es así.

Crowley piensa que, para el caso, en esta ocasión y sin precedente, ella los maneja a los dos bastante, mira donde están y qué están haciendo. Sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Que va! —ojos en blanco de Aziraphale.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡No! Ella hace lo que yo quiero.

—Claro que no. Dile que se vaya —propone Sandalphon.

—¡No quiero que se vaya!

—Porque ella no quiere irse. ¿Ves? Haces lo que ella quiere.

—No, Sandalphon. Porque... porque... no me molesta del todo que este aquí —se sonroja un poco dándole un trago a su bebida y mirando a Crowley con bastante intensidad por unos segundos. Ugh. ¡Con lo que le cuesta decir las cosas!

Ella sonríe más y aunque intenta mirarle normal y como si nada no puede evitar los ojitos de corazón que le aceleran las pulsaciones a él inevitablemente.

—¡Pero si llevas todo el día bailando a su son!

—En realidad ha sido él quien me ha invitado... —interviene la demonio.

—¡Crowley! No te he invitado yo, tú... ¡ibas a venir!

—Oh, yes. Tú me has invitado. Yo no iba a venir en lo absoluto... —asegura, lo cual, además es cierto. Como siempre, en realidad, es Aziraphale quien marca el ritmo.

—¿Ves como no iba a tener una cita del _pinder_ ese? —se humedece los labios el ángel.

—¡Pero si tú viste los mensajes y dijiste que querías espiarle! —responde Sandalphon.

—Ya me ha aclarado cómo funciona y no es como tú has dicho, no iba a hacer nada horrible para engañarme.

—Y tú le crees, claro.

Crowley frunce el ceño con eso.

—Claro que le creo —replica Aziraphale.

—Ese es tu problema, eres tremendamente crédulo.

—¿Por qué iba a no creerme? —protesta Crowley.

—Pues eres un demonio, claro que nadie debería creerte nada.

—Ah, sí... claro. Ese asunto —ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo ni por veinte segundos?

—Eso es completamente absurdo. ¿Vas a decirme que si Crowley te dice que la tierra es redonda no vas a creerle solo porque es un demonio?

—¡No seas absurdo, Aziraphale! No voy a decir esas cosas, soy un demonio, es obvio que todo lo que digo es mentira... No, espera. ¿Debería decir que soy un ángel para que sea mentira también? ¿Y que todo lo que digo es verdad para que sea mentira? Estoy confundido.

Ojos en blanco de Sandalphon con ambos.

—Sí, tendrás que decir que no eres un demonio para que sea cierto. Y que yo soy un demonio, igual que Sandalphon. Ese es justo el problema de los absolutos, ¡que son absurdos! Lo que no puedo... entender es por qué crees que yo soy crédulo al creerle a Crowley una explicación perfectamente razonable, cuando ni siquiera ha mirado a la loca desde que llegó aquí y tú no seas un crédulo por creerte eso de que todos los demonios dicen siempre mentiras.

—Porque tú estás equivocado al creerle. No hay ninguna explicación lógica —replica Sandalphon.

El suspiro de Crowley

—Por decreto lo dices —sigue Aziraphale.

—Por naturaleza —replica el arcángel.

—Bueno, pues no sé bien los otros, pero la naturaleza de este demonio le hace ser mucho más confiable que la mitad del cielo —suelta bastante apasionadamente

—Ugh —vale, ahora es Crowley la que se está empezando a incomodar—. ¿Por qué no vamos a una mesa?

—Hay que pagar más por la mesa... pedir una botella. Y al paso que vamos... —Aziraphale le da otro trago a su bebida de ginebra sin alcohol, mirando aún a Sandalphon con desagrado.

—Yo pago la diferencia.

—¡No pienso beber alcohol! —chilla Sandalphon otra vez.

—Eso ya lo hemos oído.

—En realidad, nadie está bebiendo alcohol... —protesta un poco Aziraphale que piensa que para hacer esto, TODO esto, necesitaría MUCHO alcohol. Está aún teniendo una cita con Crowley y Sandalphon, medio cielo se va a enterar de esto, hay besos involucrados y todo es un desastre que le pone muy nervioso... y sin alcohol.

—Sabes bien porque no tienes alcohol —protesta Crowley.

—No es mi culpa, si acaso es culpa de ambos... —le mira de reojo... y sonríe igual, porque... sí que sabe bien por qué no tiene alcohol y en sí, es algo bastante bonito.

—Es culpa tuya —sigue protestando y aprieta los ojos porque... ¡Ugh! ¡Y quiere hacer drama! ¡Y no puede! Aziraphale extiende la mano y le toma la suya—. ¡No me hagas la pelota, _Angel!_ —protesta apartándole la mano.

—Oh, venga, Crowley... —se muerde el labio y se le acerca más, para abrazarla un poco—. No te enfades.

—No te me acerques, ¡no va a volver a pasar! —aprieta los ojos. Sandalphon mira a uno y a otro sin entender ahora de que hablan.

—Pero, _my dear..._ —le pone las manos en los hombros.

—¡No! —sentencia y se le van las manos a tomarle de la cintura, apretando los ojos.

—Todo va a estar bien —le acaricia el cuello y la cara un poquito, con suavidad.

Crowley lloriquea y le aprieta contra sí porque... las contradicciones. Es monísima.

—Vamos a encontrar la forma, _my dear..._ Dios provee. Siempre —sigue Aziraphale en un susurrito.

—¿Qué os pasa? —pregunta Sandalphon.

Solamente que el cielo y el infierno quieren matarlos a ellos y a su posible descendencia. Aziraphale se muerde el labio y Crowley no quiere soltarle.

El principado le sonríe y le acaricia un poco más la cara, con cuidado.

—Nada más allá de lo complicada que es nuestra vida últimamente... eso es lo que nos pasa —suspira como respuesta.

—En fin... vamos a sentarnos—Crowley suelta a Aziraphale—. ¿No ibas a comprarle una Coca-Cola?

—Sí, sí... voy por ella —Aziraphale se humedece los labios... y le suelta también. Suspira. Sandalphon vuelve a protestar porque no quiere una Coca-Cola. Oooojos en blanco de Aziraphale.

—¿Si la traigo vas a be...?

Crowley toma a Sandalphon del cuello de la camisa y lo empuja contra la barra así super violentamente a la mitad de la pregunta de Aziraphale.

—Mira, que no estés ardiendo ahora mismo en fuego infernal es un REGALO que te estoy haciendo, después de lo que has llegado a rezar. Sabes que a mí no me afecta, a él tampoco y el resto del local me importa una mierda, así que relájate un poco y hazle caso a tu_ bloody_ amigo —masculla ella. ¿Podrías, por favor, Crowley, dejar de generar tensión... de todo tipo con todos los ángeles del cielo?

Aziraphale levanta las cejas, pero bajo NINGÚN concepto intenta detenerle. De hecho... sonríe un poquito de lado, pensando que YA ERA HORA. ¡Ugh! ¡No! ¡Ninguna tensión sexual!

Sandalphon se agarra de lo que puede MUERTO del pánico en un segundo.

Nadie ha dicho sexual. Bueno por si acaso lo pensaban. Aziraphale les mira tan tranquilamente.

—¿Coca-Cola, entonces? O te traigo algo más fuerte...

Sandalphon susurra Coca-Cola en pánico porque anda que no se aprovecha Aziraphale de su esposa la macarra.

—_Thank you, dear._ ¿Te traigo algo a tí, Crowley?

—No —lo suelta con un pequeño empujón

—_Alright..._ —asiente, sonriendo tan orgulloso de que Sandalphon esté aterrado, girándose y yendo a la barra.

Crowley se va a pedir una mesa, vaciando alguna que le guste a chasquidos de dedos si es necesario. Más sonrisas de Aziraphale que le gusta un montón Crowley así.

Vuelve un poco más tarde con... un mesero tras él, que carga una charolita con una Coca-Cola, una piña colada virgen para él, y una bebida roja con amarillo, sin alcohol, para Crowley que le ha traído igual.

Otro chasquido de dedos y esa Coca-Cola lo es todo menos virgen. No sé si tendrá hasta droga. Somníferos, tal vez.

Menos mal. Sandalphon que va a saber si no sabe cómo sabe la Coca-Cola real. Aziraphale se sienta en la mesa y le sonríe a Crowley.

—_Lovely..._ Excelente mesa, _my dear. __Thank you._

LA mirada de no me des las gracias. El sonrojo con esa mirada.

Sandalphon mira su Coca-Cola poco convencido de esto, es que mira las burbujitas del gas saltando... Y luego mira la de Crowley, que es una de esas de dos colores. Desgraciadamente no trae nada de verdura o una sombrilla de esas que antes le han llamado la atención, pero aún no sabe cómo logran que no se mezclen los colores.

No, después de que casi le mata por la sombrillita no le ha traído una con sombrilla. La de Aziraphale si tiene una y una cereza de marrasquino.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta el arcángel señalándola.

—Una piña colada... —explica y se gira a Crowley —. Virgen.

—Probablemente el _tequila sunrise_ más aburrido de la historia —responde Crowley a la vez mientras bebe un poco.

—Tiene como una... bolita roja —la señala Sabdalphon.

—Es una cereza —la toma con la mano y se relame.

—¿Para qué?

—Se come, es muy dulce y sabrosa.

Él vuelve a mirar su Coca-Cola nervioso.

—Vamos, Sandalpón, dale unos tragos. Es buena.

El arcángel le da un traguito apretando los ojos y tapándose la nariz otra vez. Ojos en blanco.

—No necesitas taparte la nariz.

Hace una mueca arrugando la nariz.

—¿Es mala? —pregunta Aziraphale, levantando su copa y alzándola hacia Crowley, que alza la suya hacia él.

—_To us..._ —susurra para ella.

—_To us_ —Le sonríe. Aziraphale toca la copa de ella con la suya y suelta otra oleadita de amor. Sandalphon ya debe haberse acostumbrado... espero

No sabe ni de dónde vienen, porque no vienen todas de Aziraphale, pero no está Sandalphon prestando atención. Claro, claro, nadie presta atención jamás a las cosas importantes.

Aziraphale le da un buen trago a su piña colada, relamiéndose porque pese a la falta de alcohol, está buena.

—Bueno y como ha ido todo el día, ¿qué habéis hecho? —pregunta Crowley.

—Bueno, en la mañana Sandalphon fue a... ehm... despertarme, con bastantes trabajos me dejó vestirme... y con más trabajos aún me dejó desayunar. Luego... ehm... escribí mi reporte para Gabriel.

Sandalphon le mira con cara de "que le cuentas si estaba ahí".

—Oh... Quisiera leer una copia de eso.

—No, no quisieras.

—Claro que sí, hazme un resumen.

—Te intercambie mi vida por... ciertas... actividades íntimas —se sonroja un poco.

—Vale, ahora una versión detallada.

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos y luego mira a Sandalphon, y es que... a la luz de estos acontecimientos, que incluyen besos y afecto en frente de él, decir que le ha violado resulta... complejo.

—Me parece que estabas ahí, no necesitas una versión detallada...

—Oh, claro que sí, por la consistencia...

—Ocurrió en el infierno —Vuelve a mirar a Sandalphon.

—No sé por qué piensas que alguien se va a creer eso que contaste —interviene Sandalphon.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué conté —Aziraphale le mira—. Igualmente, si nadie se cree que... Crowley... —vacila, porque... esta conversación—. Si pusiera la verdad, tampoco la creerían —concluye—. Tú la estás viendo y no la crees.

—Es que... —mira a Crowley de reojo, que se tensa.

—¿Qué? Le tienes aquí, frente a ti, ¡lo estás viendo!

Ella se pone en su mejor versión "todo esto me da igual" posible mientras Sandalphon intenta sentir si fluye amor de la demonio.

—Yo no siento nada.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo bastante nervioso, la verdad, porque, aunque sabe que no puede controlarlo como tal, dadas las circunstancias, podría ocultarlo un poco.

Ella se sonroja un poco y la verdad está intentando por todos los medios que sabe no... Debe estar recitando internamente las tablas de multiplicar. Buena suerte para encontrar su amor por las matemáticas.

—Olvídalo, Sandalphon. Debe ser... que sientes lo que yo siento —Aziraphale interrumpe de repente, sonrojándose más y sin mirar a Crowley.

—Eso no demuestra tu punto, si no el mío —replica el arcángel.

Aziraphale se pasa una mano por el pelo, porque sabe que es así, aún sin mirar a Crowley. Porque le conoce y sabe que... de haber querido, le habría mirado y le habría dejado claro a Sandalphon de una vez por todas que no estaba loco al sentirlo él. Preo... Crowley es Crowley... Y si le puede conceder el que no se entere todo mundo que es un osito abrazable...

—Ya, ya... ugh.

Crowley traga saliva sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—¿Y qué dijo... Gabriel? —carraspea.

—No lo sé, intenté pedirle hablar con él pero se pudo a llamar por teléfono y no se dejó —Aziraphale aún no le mira, y menos aún a Sandalphon, intentando tranquilizar sus sentimientos—. Pero creo que sé lo que va a decir.

—No lo sé, intenté pedirle de hablar, pero creo que había ocupado ya los pocos segundos de tiempo que iba a darme... así que no se dejó.

—Mmmm...

—Pero está claro que no se lo va a creer porque ya te he dicho que yo he puesto en mi reporte lo que habéis hecho esta noche.

—¿Qué has puesto exactamente, Sandalphon? —pregunta Aziraphale apretándose los ojos y suspirando profundamente.

—Pues que hiciste cosas lujuriosas con ella toda la noche.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo un segundo y se revuelve un poco porque... sí Crowley no le quisiera, esta conversación sería bastante horrenda con ella ahí.

—¿Cómo sabes que era yo? —Crowley se sonroja un poco y mira a Sandalphon de reojo.

Aziraphale se revuelve un poco más temiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿Quién más iba a ser? —replica Sandalphon.

—Dime, Sandalphon ¿Quién puede culpar a un viejo ángel de intentar que el horrible demonio al que tiene que matar y de quien está enamorado... le quiera de vuelta...? Sin éxito, además.

Crowley aprieta los ojos con eso.

—¿Y por qué no hacer que Aziraphale lo diga en voz alta en frente del demonio en cuestión? Digo, casi hasta parece que tu trabajas para el infierno y lo que quieres es ponerme en evidencia.

—Sí, claro, como si ella no lo supiera.

—Ah, vamos... además asumes que todos lo sabemos. ¿Cómo funciona? Yo sé que ella sabe que yo me dejo seducir porque estoy enamorado de ella... ¿y ella lo hace para que qué? ¿Para que yo no la mate? —mira a Crowley de reojo y luego a Sandalphon otra vez—. ¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio? —y es que ya llegó al punto de intentar tratar esto lo más fría y objetivamente posible, en modo negocios.

—Besos —responde Crowley como si esto no fuera con ella.

—Suena... a-a un buen negocio.

—Un... pacto.

Aziraphale sonríe con eso un poquitín. Crowley le sonríe de vuelta y Sandalphon le mira a uno y al otro.

—Deben ser buenos besos... —murmura, aún sin mirarle, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizás soy muy tonto, Sandalphon... y me conformo con muy poco, pero...

—Y lo que no son besos —añade la demonio.

—Creo que... aunque no le quieran llamar amor... —le mira y sonríe un poco más. Ahí la oleada de amor absoluta hacia Crowley.

—Ugh, las cursiladas de nuevo —protesta. Ojos en blanco abriendo la boca, ligeramente indignado.

—Ugh, ¡eres tan idiota a veces! —se queja Aziraphale, porque... UGH. Crowley se ríe.

El principado se cruza de brazos mirando a Sandalphon que parpadea y luego mira a Aziraphale porque qué más necesita.

—Y luego hace estas cosas y pierde el encanto.

—Que no te engañe, esto es lo que más le gusta. Pelearse conmigo.

—¡Que va a gustarme!

—Claro que sí —sonríe mirándole a los ojos por encima de las gafas y balanceándose un poco de lado a lado—. Lo haría durante tooooodo el día.

—¡No porque lo disfrute en lo absoluto! —no le quita los ojos de encima

—Uy, que no... le encanta. A veces me dice que no solamente para alargar más y más y más la discusión —sigue sosteniéndole la mirada sin dejar de moverse.

—Cualquiera diría que discutes tan bien, _old snake_ —Aziraphale mueve los ojos siguiéndole

—I do... —susurra en un... tonito. Haciendo que Aziraphale se sonroje un poco, sonriendo más.

—Ni siquiera sabes usar bien las palabras —le pica.

—Eso es fotosintéticamente erróneo.

Es que Aziraphale se muere de risa y Crowley se ríe también. Sandalphon es el que les mira con una ceja levantada sin entender ni qué hacen ni dónde está la gracia.

—Es factualmente cierto.

—Cabalísticamente equivocado.

—Inapropiadamente correcto.

—Esdrújulamente falso.

—¡Ni siquiera estás intentándolo! —es que le vuelve a dar risa.

—No solo lo estoy intentando, lo estoy consiguiendo. Casi bordándolo diría yo.

—Lo único que estás consiguiendo... —vacila un instante y sonríe de lado —. Es que me de hambre.

—¡Anda ya! —protesta y Aziraphale se ríe.

—¿Algo de lo que estáis diciendo tiene el más mínimo sentido? —pregunta Sandalphon.

Perdón, pero Aziraphale está muerto de risa. Envídialo, Sandalphon, la verdad... envídialo. Porque pese a todo, se lo está pasando TAN bien y Sandalphon no entiende por qué, Pero el arcángel está flipando porque creo que NUNCA había visto a Aziraphale... ni a casi ningún ángel reírse así

—¡Mira la cara de enfado que tienes!

—¡Porque estás haciendo trampa! —protesta Crowley.

—¿Trampa?

—Sí, es cuando no juegas con las normas.

Es que sigue muerto de risa, más aún ahora que... le acaba de aclarar la definición de trampa.

—Pfff... c-cu... JAJAJAJA... cuando hice... JAJAJA... trampa?!

Y no que los ángeles no se rían o no se cuenten chistes unos a otros, claro que lo hacen... aunque la verdad, no es lo más común. Pero igualmente esta risa no es solo por un chiste. Sandalphon está ahí igual y no ha oído ninguno.

—Ahora mismo, anda, dile tú a ver si a ti te cree —pide Crowley azuzando a Sandalphon.

—Es obvio que, si alguien hizo trampas, esa fuiste tú, demonio —replica el arcángel.

—_Wait! What?_ ¿Cómo que demonio? ¿Soy un demonio? —chilla sarcásticamente como si acabaran de darle la noticia y se gira a Aziraphale—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Nooo...PFFFJAJAJAJA! —Ay es que ya le duele la panza de reír.

—¡Sí que lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!

—Quería ver si te dabas cuenta... —suelta con voz bastante débil de la risa... recargándose al frente en la mesa.

A Sandalphon todo esto le hace como menos cuarenta de gracia, lo que realmente es aún más gracioso para los otros dos.

—¿Y cómo iba a darme cuenta? —protesta también riéndose y le hace cariñitos en la nuca—. Eres como el peor marido que pudiera tener algui... —se le muere la frase en la boca al notar lo que ha dicho.

Vale... fulminada. Aziraphale también. Deja de reírse DE INMEDIATO.


	45. Chapter 45

_—¿Y cómo iba a darme cuenta? —protesta también riéndose y le hace cariñitos en la nuca—. Eres como el peor marido que pudiera tener algui... —se le muere la frase en la boca al notar lo que ha dicho._

_Vale... fulminada. Aziraphale también. Deja de reírse DE INMEDIATO._

Sandalphon parpadea porque eso ha sido brusco y la verdad, no ha notado lo que ha dicho. Es que Aziraphale hasta palidece, sin atreverse a moverse.

—Eh... S-Si... Si acaso lo... o sea... de... ehmm... c-cualquiera. EH-uhm... uhm. Yo... no... mmm... quiero decir que no... que... lo seas, era en sentido figurado.

Patada por debajo de la mesa. Inmediata. Crowley se calla.

—Ehm... Hello —Aziraphale mira a Sandalphon... y sonríe.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —le pregunta este.

—E-Ehm... _Nothing!_

—Mmmm...

—¿Q-Qué... crees que haya pasado?

—No lo sé, no he entendido nada.

—¿N-Nada de nada? —Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo

—_This... is called flirt_ —responde Crowley.

—Tienes que c-conseguirte tu propio demonio para hacerlo.

—¿Flirtear? _What?_

—No te creas que es flirtear tanto.

—Claro que sí lo es, pero le da vergüenza admitirlo —replica Crowley—. Yo conozco a algunos demonios. Podría presentarte a alguno para hacerlo.

—¡No quiero hacer nada con ningún demonio!

—¡No me da vergüenza! Y... no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

—Sí, porque además para los demonios es súper desagradable —sigue Crowley.

—_W-What?_

Aziraphale mira a Crowley, que le guiña un ojo.

—Un sacrificada eres tú... —susurra.

—Mucho. Se lo he dicho a todo el mundo, esto es asqueroso y yo hago todo un sacrificio. Una mártir es lo que soy.

—Asqueroso...

—Desagradable y antinatural.

—Quizás pueda hacerte un favor y no volverte a besar.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda...

—Bien.

—Espera, ¿de verdad esto les molesta a los demonios? Estás... ¿estás haciendo el bien? —pregunta Sandalphon.

—Desde luego.

—Quiero decir, yo ya se lo he explicado a Lord Belcebú y... —Crowley se detiene con ese asunto.

—Hmmm ¿qué?

—No hay nada que un demonio pueda sufrir más que un beso de un ángel —decide la demonio—. Es lógico, es una declaración de amor pura y los demonios no soportamos el amor es todo lo contrario a nosotros.

—¡Tú le estabas besando antes!

—Sacrificadamente... en realidad fue un intento de asesinato —Crowley le tiende la mano a Aziraphale para encajársela—. Tengo que felicitarte, has estado a punto esta vez.

—L-Lo no he... sí —le toma la mano.

Crowley se la aprieta como si le saludara y luego se la lleva a los labios para darle un beso en los nudillos porque es que mira cómo se enfadaaaa y las cosas horribles que tiene que decirleee e igual es una cínica

Aziraphale gira la mano y le toca la cara después de ese besito en los nudillos.

—Has aguantado bastante esta vez... toda una campeona. Estoy seguro de que morirás a la próxima...

—Desde luego tú me lo pones cada vez más difícil.

—Cada vez te quiero más... —se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

Ella se sonroja también y Sandalphon levanta una ceja, porque ahora sí le ha parecido sentir que... el amor también viene de ella.

Aziraphale le acaricia más la cara con suavidad, volviendo a mirarla y tocándole un poco los labios negros. Crowley le sostiene la mirada en uno se esos silencios en los que no hace falta decir nada y entreabre los labios capturándole un poco el dedo, haciendo que Aziraphale sonría un poquito.

Algo tenía Crowley que aún en circunstancias complicadas, en medio de momentos claramente peores que este, siempre hacía que Aziraphale se sintiera tranquilo y en paz. Como si su mera presencia lo neutralizara todo.

Sandalphon vuelve a parpadear porque todo este ambiente... es imposible que no lo sienta.

Aziraphale sube la otra mano hasta sus ojos... y le levanta con suavidad las gafas de sol, porque es que... siempre se pierde de sus ojos y le gustan mucho.

Ella los cierra dejándole que se las quite. Las pone en la mesa con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla a ella.

—Ojalá hubiera podido quitártelas siempre que he querido hacerlo...

Y ella le lame un poquito la punta del dedo con uno de esos movimientos... propinándole un escalofrío intenso.

Se ríe un poquito y Aziraphale piensa repentinamente que Sandalphon le reñiría por lo que acaba de pensar después de esa lamida.

Sandalphon se está tomando su Coca-Cola sin casi ni darse cuenta de lo que hace por estar pendiente de esto raro que hacen ellos dos.

Aziraphale se estira un poco hacia ella y le da un besito en la mejilla.

No va a ser en la mejilla a no ser que se esfuerce mucho.

MUCHO.

MUCHO.

Que se va a esforzar, si era un pretexto para estar más cerca y poder darle el siguiente en los labios. El ángel sonríe en el beso, cerrando los ojos y capturando un poco el labio de abajo de Crowley con los suyos.

Vale, lo siguiente es una mano en la cara de cada uno y Sandalphon separándoles.

Dios mío, ¿¡se puede ser más pesado?!

Crowley lucha por qué no le aparte. Aziraphale lucha para no arrancarle los brazos a mordidas.

¿Cuánto puto tiempo tardan en actuar los putos somníferos?

Aziraphale gira la cara hacia Sandalphon... con unos niveles de fulminación jamás vistos antes.

—¡Tienes que parar de hacer esto! —protesta Sandalphon. (Pero todos podrían protestarlo) Aziraphale aprieta los dientes.

—¿Por qué habría de dejar de hacerlo?

—¿Es que no lo sientes? Es... como un hechizo. En todo el ambiente. ¡Algo está haciendo!

FACEPALM del principado.

—_Fuck _—protesta Crowley.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Ahora protesta porque le he detenido!

—Si que lo siento... —Y ahora mismo te odia.

—¡No es bueno para ti!

Es que Aziraphale no tiene palabras para responder eso. ¿Cómo no va a ser bueno para él que le quieran de esa forma?

—No tienes ni idea.

—Sí que la tengo y tú estás completamente cegado...

Crowley levanta las cejas con eso y mira a Sandalphon, asustándose... porque si Sandalphon le dice a Gabriel que Aziraphale no piensa correctamente y que esto es un peligro... sí que se lo van a llevar a trabajar al cielo para alejarlo de él.

—Vale, sí, estoy completamente cegado —responde Aziraphale que lo único que quiere es quitárselo de encima.

—¡No! —chilla Crowley. Respuestas inesperadas parte 617.

—¿No? ¿Pues qué más cegado quieres que esté, demonio?

Parpadeo, parpadeo, parpadeo de Aziraphale.

—Oh, tú no has visto a los humanos. Esto no es nada... apenas lo normal entre... conocidos. Colegas de profesión.

Ok... ¡parpadeo!

—E-Exacto —asiente Aziraphale solo por seguirle la corriente al notar que... suena histérico.

—Parece que no, porque... bueno, es un ángel y emana... —vacila un poco y hace un gesto con las manos—. Bueno. _Whatever._ Todo eso. Pero...

Sandalphon inclina la cabeza y Crowley mira a Azirapahle de reojo que se relame un poco el beso... y toma aire profundamente, intentando pensar con claridad.

—Veo, Sandalphon, que vas a echar a perder todos los planes que tengo... haciéndolo todo evidente.

—¿Estás... intentando...? —vacila Sandalphon sin entender mirando a Crowley y luego a Aziraphale, completamente perdido.

—Lo que digo es que obviamente no podría estar peor —cambia la línea Crowley otra vez.

La comedia de los absurdos. Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo, en realidad sin saber de qué habla ella del todo

—_What?_ —Sandalphon vuelve a mirarlos a uno y otro completamente descolocado.

—Es obvio, _Angel,_ no intentes disimularlo ahora —mira a Aziraphale haciendo un gesto con las cejas, porque tiene que ser él quien se defienda... Sandalphon no va a confiar en Crowley.

—¡Eres absolutamente inútil para entender las... sutilezas! ¡Así no puedo trabajar! —Aziraphale sigue reclamando a Sandalphon y luego se gira a Crowley—. ¡Y no veo ninguna obviedad aquí! ¡Claramente estás... equivocado!

—¿Q-Qué sutileza? —pregunta Sandalphon, nervioso porque quizás si hay un plan que él no está viendo.

Crowley se echa para atrás y bufa poniendo los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer sobre su silla con un brazo por encima del respaldo

—Es que haznos a todos un favor y deja de meterte en mis asuntos, ¡que todo lo haces peor! —se queja el Ángel hacia Sandalphon y mira otra vez a Crowley—. ¡Y tu deja de protestar!

—Es que es imposible hablar contigo cuando te pones en este plan. Me desesperas —protesta Crowley. Sandalphom se humedece los labios porque igual está Aziraphale haciendo realmente algo que él no ha entendido.

—Ah, ¡ahora es imposible hablar conmigo! Pues... No hables conmigo y ya. Quizás deberíamos irnos, Sandalphon, antes de que lo eches todo a perder de manera irremediable.

—No, no, no... ¡venga ya! —sigue protestando Crowley.

—L-Lo siento —vacila Sandalphon en un susurro hacia Aziraphale, que bufa igual y mira a Crowley sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora.

—Os... Os cuento lo que ha pasado en el infierno y lo que ha dicho Lord Belcebú, anda... ¡es una buena información! —negocia Crowley como si temiera que realmente se fueran.

—A ver...

Sandalphon levanta las cejas con eso porque esto es... ¡Espionaje del infierno! Y Aziraphale le fulmina antes de que se le ocurra abrir la boca

—¡Pero es confidencial! —les advierte Crowley echándose adelante otra vez y mirando uno y otro, haciendo un gesto para que se acerquen.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios, le pone una mano en la pierna... y se acerca. Sabdalphon también se acerca un poco más temeroso, pero igual. La verdad ganarías bastantes puntos en el infierno si alguien te viera encandilando a dos ángeles a la vez.

—Vale... pongo la mano al fuego... al agua bendita... a... dónde sea, que no me haría daño a que Lord Belcebú besa a Gabriel.

—¿¡Que le... que.. qué?! —El doble parpadeo de Aziraphale. No, bueno... Sadalphon no procesa esa información—. ¿Habitualmente o... que va a hacerlo?

—Pronto. No sé cuándo.

—P-Pero... le has dicho que... —Aziraphale le mira... y luego mira a Sandalphon de reojo.

—Le he dicho cómo se hace —explica.

—¿No sabía hacerlo? ¿O hablas de... como besarle a él específicamente?

—De la mecánica, no empieces con los celos.

—Nadie dijo nada de los celos —protesta sonrojándose un poquito.

—Ya, bueno —sonríe un poco—. Casi lo hago, pero al final no hizo falta. Menos mal.

—¿Casi... la besas a ella? —protesta un poco más

—Pero no.

—¿Hacéis esas cosas comúnmente en el infierno? —pregunta Sandalphon. Aziraphale mira a Crowley esperando respuesta

—Eh... sí, claro, hay orgías y bacanales cada jueves por la tarde. Después del té.

Ojos en blanco, y sonríe de lado solo de imaginarse a Crowley en una orgía con... Hastur.

—De hecho, lo hacemos tan a menudo que ya es hasta aburrido.

—Claro, claro.

—Toda la escena es siempre... como de esa época en la que los humanos... hacían cosas así en esas... cosas que ponen en... en esos sitios —te explicas como un libro abierto—. Los cuadros. Unas escenas oscuras de cuerpos frotándose unos con otros en una enorme melé de fluidos y contracturas.

Es que por la cara de Sandalphon que vale la pena seguir explicando esto. Aziraphale vuelve a reírse un poco.

Sandalphon parpadea y mira a Aziraphale de reojo sin entender de que se ríe, sudando un poco, no sé si por la historia, las drogas o todo junto. Si duerme hoy por las drogas va a tener "pesadillas" toda la noche con este asunto. O sueños húmedos. O las dos. Seguramente las dos.

—Todo de cuerpos sudorosos y excitados exhumando fluidos y lujuria frotándose unos con otros con todas las partes sexuales expuestas a los demás. Nadie sabe quién hace qué con quien, todos es a la vez unos con otros.

—Cielos, Crowley... Sandalphon va a pensar que el infierno es un sitio hermoso

—¡C-Claro que no! —chilla el arcángel.

—Vamos, por la cara que estás poniendo, Sandalphon...

—¡No estoy poniendo ninguna cara!

—Claro que sí...

—Sí que la estás poniendo, pero es normal —ahí va la mano de Crowley a hacerle un cariñito en la cara a Sandalphon, que mete un empujón a la mesa para alejarse, del susto.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas con ese movimiento de Crowley. Los ceeeeelos.

Crowley se ríe con ese susto del arcángel recogiendo la mano otra vez sin haberle ni tocado y Azpraphale frunce un poco el ceño. LA miradita de reojo. Ella carraspea un poco.

—Bueno, el caso es que hablé con Lord Belcebú y estoy segura que va a hacerlo pronto, así que deberíais estar pendientes de Gabriel.

—Pero no crees que... o sea besarle es un gran paso.

—Pero estaba absolutamente centrada en preguntarme de eso.

—Yo no sé si a Gabriel le haga la más mínima gracia...

—Ya lo sé, justo ese es el problema...

—Esperad, esperad... esperad —les detiene Sandalphon intentando entender—. ¿Qué Gabriel? ¿Qué Belcebú? ¿Hay más de un Belcebú? ¿Los humanos ponen a sus hijos el nombre del príncipe del infierno o... habláis de otro demonio que se llama Belcebú también? No conozco a nadie en el cielo...

—¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy hablando del príncipe del infierno!

—¿Belcebú... Belcebú? ¿Belcebú Belcebú Belcebú? ¿Belcebú el... ese Belcebú?

—Si dices Belcebú una vez más lo vas a invocar.

—Ehh... es que Crowley tiene una teoría... —explica Aziraphale antes de que haya invocaciones.

Sandalphon se calla con esa amenaza, que en realidad solo era una broma, pero bueno y mira a Aziraphale.

—Que es que a Belcebú le gusta Gabriel y... le pide que haga cosas conmigo para saber cómo funcionan y poder hacerlas con Gabriel.

—¿Qué Gabriel?

Ojos en blanco de Crowley desde ya.

—El Arcángel Gabriel. ¿Qué otro Gabriel iba a ser?

Sabdalphon mira a Aziraphale unos segundos... y luego estalla de la risa. Mira, este chiste sí que le hace gracia.

—No es... o sea, sí es una teoría, pero es lo que explicaría todo su comportamiento —se defiende Crowley con Aziraphale mientras Sandalphon hasta da golpes en la mesa con el puño de la risa.

—Les ha visto a ambos...

Ahora sí que Sandalphon no le escucha, es hasta incómodo como se ríe solo. Aziraphale suspira y toma de la mano a Crowley.

—Yo sí te creo, _my love_ —pat, pat.

Crowley se sonroja un poco con el _my love_ y Sabdalphon sigue y sigue, creo que tiene que ver con el alcohol.

Aziraphale le mira... y la verdad, es que... mira a Crowley, le toma de la barbilla con cuidado y le besa en los labios.

Crowley se siente un poco mejor con eso. Pues Aziraphale va a aprovechar que el todo este está riéndose idiotamente sin hacerles caso.

Pasa un rato más antes de que Sandalphon se calme y vuelve a hacer lo de las manos, separándoles.

Va a arrancarle el brazo. O sea, maldita sea, ¿no tiene otra cosa mejor que hace rque separarles?

—¿Podéis parar? —protesta Sandalphon.

—¡Ugh! ¡Eres imposible!

—En serio, tío, como sigas haciendo eso... —protesta Crowley. Aziraphale se relame los labios...

—El caso es que... debes estar teniendo alucinaciones, demonio.

—¡Desde luego que no!

—Yo les he visto muchas veces. Belce... el príncipe del infierno sube a menudo a reunirse con Gabriel —asegura Sandalphon.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! —exclama Crowley.

—Vamos, pero parece ser que tienen algo un poco más...

—Solo dices eso porque tú... pero Gabriel no es un desviado —replica Sandalphon para Aziraphale.

—Yo tampoco soy un desviado —replica Aziraphale

—Desde luego que sí, estabas besándole hace menos de un minuto.

—Eso no es ser desviado —frunce el ceño, sonrojándose un poco

—Desviado y condenado.

—Vale, vale, vale... —interviene Crowley—. Qué tal si nos olvidamos de ese tema un poquito. ¿En serio nunca te ha parecido que Gabriel... nada?

Aziraphale se cruza de brazos un poco harto de que cada tres minutos le llamen desviado y condenado. Sí, por eso. Así que agradece sinceramente el comentario de Crowley, mirando a Sandalphon.

—¡No! ¡Gabriel es recto y perfecto y nunca haría esa clase de cosas!

Crowley le echa una mirada a Aziraphale porque desde cuándo todo este salseo en el cielo.

—Recto y perfecto...

—Lo es.

—Recto quizás, pero es tan perfecto como lo somos los demás

—Es cualquier cosa menos_ bloody_ perfecto —replica Crowley. Sandalphon pone los ojos en blanco con todo eso y bosteza—. El caso es que ojalá pudierais fijaros en eso, pero ahora que estáis en la tierra...

—Quiero hablar con él aún —asegura Aziraphale.

—De todos modos, ¿Cómo sabes tú eso de Bel... de ella? —le pregunta Sabdalphon a Crowley.

—Ya te lo he dicho, me ha preguntado por los besos mil veces y hoy he hecho una presentación sobre los... eh... eventos.

—¿No ibas a entregar un informe? —pregunta Aziraphale.

—Seh, pero... bueno. Ya sabes que... yo soy más de... bueno, espectáculo —se mueve echándose para atrás.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Pues le... expliqué que funciona y que... reaccionas bien.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos porque... Dios mío es que TODO mundo. Crowley se tensa con eso y a Sandalphon empieza a caérsele la cabeza.

—E-Era importante para que... creyera que...

—Sí, si. Lo imagino. Solo es que todos... todos.

—¿Pero porque le cuentas esas cosas... a Bel... Belece... Blece... bú? —Sandalphom deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos.

—Vamos a casa —Aziraphale levanta las cejas con esto... y sonríe. Crowley se lleva un dedo a los labios sonriéndole

—Es porque mi misión no es matar a Aziraphale —susurra. Desgraciadamente no va a acordarse, pero igualmente Crowley sonríe.

— ¿No es... matarle? —pregunta de vuelta, ojos cerrados. Aziraphale le mira.

—No. No lo es —Crowley le sonríe. Aziraphale le sonríe de vuelta sonrojándose un poco.

—De eso quería hablar con Gabriel

Sandalphon bosteza otra vez intentando luchar contra su sueño, se incorpora, pero es que no sabe ni lo que le está pasando ni le da el cerebro para entrar en pánico siquiera.

—Creo que deberíamos decirle, Sandalphon —le mete aún más la idea en la cabeza

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Va a durarle esto toda la noche? —pregunta Aziraphale a Crowley en un susurro, sonriendo de lado.

Crowley se encoge de hombros.

—Libertad! —Junta las manos, encantado.

—_Wait, wait,_ ¡no lo estropees! —protesta en un susurrito, porque no está seguro que Sandalphon no se vaya a dar cuenta y se vaya a poner sobrio a sí mismo. Aziraphale se tapa la boca con las manos de golpe.

—¿Cómo le llevamos?

—¿Llevarle? Que se quede aquí, es su problema.

—Lo dejamos en la librería... y vamos a tu casa —se muerde el labio, preocupado.

—¿En serio? —ooooojos en blanco.

—Venga... es feo dejarle aquí.

—Ya. Y es feo llamarte desviado y decir que yo no soy confiable y no se ha cortado ni un pelo.

—Lo es. Pero creo que va a hacer un DRAMA si le dejo aquí. Y si amanece en la librería... bueno.

—Y claro, no queremos que haga un drama porque...

—Yo lo tengo que soportar 24 horas al día.

—¿Así que puede ser insufrible sin... literalmente ninguna consecuencia?

—Si le dejo aquí va a acusarme...

—¿De qué? Diles que no quisiste intervenir en su libre albedrío —sonríe

—En vez de decirles que mi esposa le drogó... Si has sido tú, ¿verdad?

—El que le compró la bebida fuiste tú.

—Pero yo no le puse nada más que un poquito de ron.

—Eres tan sospechoso como yo...

—Vamos a casa —le sonríe y se le recarga un poco encima.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡No uses ese tono conmigo! ¡No va a pasar otra vez!

—Shh! Venga... solo quiero estar solos.

—¡Y sigue! —protesta apretando los ojos, pero se le escapa la sonrisa.

—Tengo condones además... —suelta tan cínicamente haciendo para llamar al mesero y que les cobre lo que sea que han de cobrarles.

—Jo-der —se ríe un poquito mirándole fijamente.

—Bueno no digo que vaya a pasar nada... puedo hacer animalitos con ellos. Quizás un delfín para ti —mueve las manos como si estuviera inflando un globo

—No, no, es que... frases que no esperaba oírte decir nunca.

—Bueno han sido tu idea, no la mía —ojos en blanco, pero se sonroja.

—Ah, claro, claro... —asiente tan sarcástica.

—No me hagas "claro, claro" así. Pensé que sería una frase que podría... aliviarte.

Crowley le sonríe de ladito de una forma un poco molestita porque esto NO es para nada ella queriendo y medio forzándole medio empujándole. Aziraphale se sonroja más pero no se calla, con cierto empeño.

—Por considerar el asunto... satisfactorio... —insiste y desde luego que esto no es para nada ella queriendo y empujándole, esto es Aziraphale en modo te tiento porque te tiento.

—Satisfactorio... —repite.

—El saber que es con el cuidado apropiado, sí, pensé que lo sería —asiente

—Así que supongo que voy a tener que dejarme tentar con tantas consideraciones que has tenido.

—Yo no te tiento en lo absoluto, es al revés —le mira de reojo.

—Pfffff

—A mí lo que me... bueno, me gusta son los besos —carraspea un poco.

—Imprescindibles los condones para esa actividad.

—Esos los traje por ti, porque luego te pones pesada.

—Porque tú acabas queriendo lo que no son besos ¡y lo que yo no quiero es poner un huevo!

—He estado pensando y el huevo sería la más equitativa de las opciones.

—¿Por?

—Tú lo pones y yo me siento sobre él. Eso es una buena división del trabajo. Como siempre. Un pacto.

—Sí, claro... Tan bien que iba a salir eso. Tú sentado sobre un huevo lloriqueándole a este sobre porque esa no es una actividad condenatoria.

—Ni siquiera tendría por qué enterarme qué hay un huevo debajo de mi

—No, claro, sentarse en cuclillas sobre un huevo es una actividad completamente normal y disimulable, nadie iba a tener porque pensar que lo que haces es... raro de cojones.

—Así que no me vas a dejar empollar al huevo.

—No. Voy a comprar una de esas lámparas que son para empollar huevos. Como las que salen en las películas.

—Y vas a empollarle tú solo, manteniéndolo lejos de su padre...

—Manteniéndolo lejos de su padre que pretende empollarlo porque cree que la actividad implica solo sentarse en una silla a leer con la perfecta excusa para no moverse y que SEGURO acabaría aplastándolo por estar demasiado enfrascado en la lectura y luego se iba a sentir culpable para siempre jamás.

Aziraphale le mira con la boca algo abierta

—Fijo además es mientras lees de nuevo _"The importance of being earnest_" o algo así.

—Ugh... es la actividad perfecta para mi empollar un huevo, no puedo creer que vayas a quitármela solo porque crees que voy a aplastarlo, así como así por estar pensando en Oscar.

—Parece que crees que te conocí ayer.

—¡Y tú parece que crees que no podría cuidar ni un huevo entre mis piernas! Bueno ¿y aquí no cobran?

—¿No has pagado antes? —igual aprieta los ojos porque... ¡es que no quiere poner un huevo!

—Pues pague por cosas, sí, pero... ¿ya nos podemos ir? —pregunta y le mira... y le acaricia un poco el pelo cuando ve que aprieta los ojos.

—Pues ya está. Carga a tu amigo, anda.

Le mira... mira a Crowley.

—No es mi amigo. ¿Y no puedes meterlo a tu coche de un chasquido?

—Puedo hasta dejarlo sobrio de un chasquido. Me ha parecido que antes insinuaba algo sobre mi siendo un demonio, me encantaría oírle ahondar en el tema un poco más.

—Ehh... ¿quieres que les deje solos?

—Oh, sí, por favor... no sabía cómo pedírtelo... —se ríe.

—Vámonos.

—Levántate y anda, Lázaro —susurra. ¿No quieres ser más sacrilegio? Nah, así está bien.

Aziraphale, la verdad, espera que Crowley se encargue, caminando a la puerta tan sonriente.

Crowley chasquea los dedos sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ella NO QUERÍA siquiera llevarse a Sandalphon de ahí, pero de algún modo, no solo se lo están llevando, sino que además lo está haciendo ella.

El cuerpo de Sandalphon anda por su propio pie junto a ellos, inconsciente aún.

Gracias, _dear._ No lo muevas fuerte que se despierta. Ni siquiera se pregunta cómo ha acabado ella haciendo esto si era Aziraphale el que no quería dejarle

—¿Dónde está el coche? —pregunta Aziraphale saliendo y notando que hace bastante más frío del que esperaba, girándose preocupadamente hacia Crowley.

—Pues aquí en frente, dónde va a estar.

—Yo qué sé... —se quita la chaqueta está rara que trae porque ya le conoce, niña de sangre helada. Se la echa en los hombros. Crowley parpadea y le mira de reojo.

—Hace frío.

Sonríe un poquito y él le sonríe de vuelta, sonrojándose un poco.

Abre el coche de un chasquido de dedos haciendo a Sandalphon entrar y desplomarse en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Tienes sueño? —le mira, subiéndose al coche

—Nah, me he despertado hace como... dos horas —se sienta a su lado encendiendo el motor.

Aziraphale sonríe, acomodándose derechito y sintiéndose algo incómodo con esta ropa.

—¿Tú? Con eso de que ahora duermes...

—Ehm... un poco. Para fines... de reporte. Muchísimo. Dormiré mañana hasta el mediodía —sonríe más y niega con la cabeza.

—Oh, así que YO voy a tener que estar en silencio ahora...

—Verás que no es tan fácil —le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco más.

—Y verás tú porque es importante...

—Eso es lo que tú quisieras. A mí me encanta que me hables toda la noche —se gira un poco hacia ella.

—_Just talk. Of course. _Ha quedado muy claro con la conversación previa sobre condones.

—Es increíble que te quejes de eso. No tenemos prisa, ¿sabes?

—Nadie dijo que fuera una queja —sonríe de lado—. Y no la tendrás tú.

El ángel se sonroja un poco con eso, nerviosito

—Yo tengo una propuesta indecente a la que atender.

—No es indecente.

—No, claro.

—¿Qué tiene de indecente?

—¿Se la compartirías a tu barbero? Así... explicándole. Y ayer por la noche...

—¿Tuve intimidad con mi esposa?

—Es increíble como le quitas la gracia a todo.

—¿¡Eso es quitarle la gracia?! ¿¡Cómo lo describirías tu?!

Crowley le mira de reojo por más tiempo del que debería mientras conduce y sonríe de lado.

Aziraphale se sonroja, deteniéndose del tablero un poco, esperando.

La demonio se vuelve al frente y luego busca otras gafas en la guantera, porque en realidad no sabe cómo describirlo y todo suena súper cursi. No va a decir "hacer el amor" pero es que tampoco puede decir "sexo salvaje".

—¿Ajá? —se mueve para que pueda abrir la guantera.

—_Whatever,_ ni siquiera voy a hablarle a tu barbero.

Hace morritos.

—No quiero que se ponga celoso.

—Pero si tuvieras que... decir algo sobre ello...

—A saber qué otras cosas horribles se le podría ocurrir hacerte en el pelo...

—¿Cortarlo un poco más corto?

—En vista de la situación actual, yo no me arriesgaría.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Hace una mirada a su cabeza y luego un gesto como... "no es obvio"

—¿No te gustaría mi pelo más corto?

—Ehm... U-Uh —vacila porque estaba intentando molestarle—. C-Creo que... Hum...

—Mmmm. Yo diría... inventar el amor.

—Inven... —empieza a repetir y es que se sonroja—. ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—En unos términos desconocidos para ambos. Porque eso hacemos.

Le mira de reojo y para el coche frente a la librería.

—Aunque me mires así porque te suena ridiculísimo... —le sonríe.

—Voy a huir —responde francamente, abriendo la puerta del Bentley.

—Eso sería horrible —asegura tan tranquilo esperando que baje a Sandalphon—. Dime desde donde está consagrado el suelo.

Ella chasquea los dedos haciendo que Sandalphon se baje del coche con la cabeza colgando en una postura un poco rara porque sigue inconsciente en realidad. Aziraphale se baja yendo a abrir la puerta de la librería.

Ahí va Crowley con Sandalphon andando tras ella. El suspiro de nuevo al ver la librería vacía y sin ilusiones.

Ella le mira de reojo haciendo un gesto para que Sandalphon entre solo.

—Desde el umbral. ¿Quieres mandar hoy a los demonios?

—¿A que maten a Sandalphon mientras duerme? Estoy tentado

—O lo secuestren... o lo asusten y lo hagan huir... o lo que sea. Cualquier cosa que pase me parece bien.

—Mi librería... —lloriquea.

Chasquea los dedos otra vez y Sandalphon se desploma en el centro del cuarto en el suelo, habiéndole quitado el milagro de golpe y sin miramientos. Crowley vuelve a mirar a Aziraphale.

—Es un poco injusto mandar al infierno estando él así de... perdido.

—Ese no es mi problema, él sabía a lo que se atenía bebiendo con un demonio.

—Y vas a demostrarle además que tiene toda la razón en no confiar en ti.

—No es como que necesite ninguna confirmación, así que...—se encoge de hombros.

—Vámonos. Lo único que realmente quiero es eso... —le toma de la mano.

Crowley asiente y se da la vuelta yendo para el coche. Aziraphale cierra la puerta tras él

—¿Qué tan complejo sería mandar a los demonios?

Como es evidente, hay muchos tipos diferentes de demonios en el infierno, con variopintos talentos dedicados a todas las ocasiones. Algunos son de los que te invitan a tomar una copa y más te vale no ser muy escrupuloso al respecto de cuál es la de quién y, si puedes, ser bastante resistente al veneno... y luego hay otros que son más de callejones oscuros y palos gordos. Crowley contacta a un par de estos últimos para un trabajito rápido en el Soho, sin muchas preguntas. El ángel sigue dentro.

—No va a perdonármelo —Aziraphale se muerde el labio.

—Bueno, yo no le voy a perdonar a él un par de cosas tampoco.

El ángel sonríe porque le gusta cuando se pone en plan así medio bestia.


	46. Chapter 46

—So... te llevo a donde tú quieras —le sonríe.

—¿A dónde yo quiera? Hmmm...

—Eso es.

—Eso suena bastante... tentador.

Crowley sonríe.

—A dónde querré que me lleves a las tres de la mañana... estando solo tú y yo, y sin que realmente nadie nos busque —le pone un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con suavidad.

—No, _angel,_ no vamos a ir a una biblioteca —sentencia y él se ríe un poco.

—Esos... ¿cómo les llamas tú? Fetiches.

—Ni siquiera a un teatro. Ni a la ópera. Ni a un museo...

—¿Cuáles son las opciones?

—La verdad, siendo honestos, son bastante limitadas

—En realidad, Crowley... sabes qué es EXACTAMENTE lo que quiero hacer, de entre todas las opciones ilimitadas del mundo...

—No, pero como me digas que tienes hambre te tiro por la ventana del coche.

Se ríe sinceramente otra vez y Crowley sonríe.

—Lo que quiero es estar contigo. Dónde sea.

Crowley se sonroja y el coche de repente decide poner _"Good old fashioned lover boy",_ dándole a Crowley un infarto y haciendo que apague la radio histéricamente.

—Esa canción me recuerda siempre a ti...

—Es... un... es... no sé de qué me hablas.

—¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa? ¿Yo... a ti?

—N-Nah...

—Qué mal —le acaricia un poco el cuello.

—Además, ya te he dicho que no va a pasar... —cierra los ojos y se acerca para un beso, pero no llega tiene que acercarse Aziraphale también.

—¿Nada de nada? —pregunta acercándose a ella, y sonríe un poco más, sonrojándose antes de darle un besito.

Crowley se le va detrás. Aziraphale sonríe más y es que le gusta mucho hacer esto. Mucho. Le acaricia la mejilla con la mano, cerrando los ojos y ya podrían quitarse de aquí que en unos minutos van a dejar esta librería en ruinas, aunque es que más pronto que tarde se le va a echar un poco más encima, abrazándole del todo del cuello.

¡Y además ahora no está Sandalphon para separarles wahoo!

Aziraphale hace un sonidito de satisfacción, moviéndose un poco para irle a besar el cuello otra vez.

Les va a meter un pitido otro coche...

El SALTO que da Aziraphale esta vez, perdón, pero a esto sí que no está acostumbrado.

Por supuesto también Crowley, aunque ella sale por la ventanilla a gritar porque... bueno, ella también está ya hasta los cojones de las interrupciones. De verdad, ya ha esperado bastante para que le estéis jodiendo.

Aziraphale está sonrojado, mirando a Crowley gritar y... relajándose un poco al ver que solo fue una interrupción simple y no el Armagedón como las últimas veces. Tira un poco de Crowley, que vuelve a meterse dentro aun gritando un poco al otro coche.

—¿Será una conspiración universal? —pregunta Aziraphale.

—El _bloody _plan de mierda —le mira de reojo y igual arranca el motor volviendo a encender la musica

Se prensa de donde puede... el techo, la manijita, la pierna de Crowley mientras vuelve a sonar la canción y vuelve a sonrojarse con ella, pero la deja.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo con esta canción?

La demonio se sonroja más y la intenta apagar otra vez, por torpe sube el volumen, luego la hace volver al principio, luego tiene que dar un volantazo por que casi se come otro coche por estar viendo la radio y al final consigue apagarla de nuevo. Aziraphale se ríe un poquito, aunque a media risa tiene que cerrar los ojos y gritar porque ¡CROWLEY!

—Vale, ¡Te he mentido!

—_What?_

—Quisiera llegar, pero estando vivo sería mejor.

—_Drama queen_ —susurra a modo ñañaña.

—Estás consciente de que sería mal momento para descorporizarnos, ¿verdad?

Da otro volantazo para que se caiga sobre ella

—_Wah!_ —lo hace. Ahora le tiene encima otra vez—. _Driving back in style in my saloon..._ —recita casi en su oído

Ella levanta el brazo para que esté bajo él y tiene un escalofrío cuando le oye cantar.

—_Just take me back to yours that will be fine..._ —agrega, la cereza en el pastel. Aziraphale, estás siendo casi tan bestia como Gabriel, preo tu sí conscientemente.

—_Oooh, love_ —canta sin poder evitarlo en un susurrito.

—_Ohhh lover boooy..._

—_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy! _—sigue un poco menos en susurro.

_—Everything's all right, just hold on tight..._ —la verdad, es que a donde quería llegar que cantara crowley era a ESTO y es que lo va a cantar, le da igual... ya no susurrando.

—_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boooy_ —hasta haciendo las dos voces en plan coro.

Le encantas. Sonríe tan contenta y para el coche frente a su casa.

—Lo eres.

—_What?_

Risita de Aziraphale y ella parpadea un poco abriendo la puerta del coche.

—_What?_ —repite porque no entiende.

—Quería que me cantaras esa frase.

—Oh, bueno, te describe bastante bien.

—¿A mi o a ti? —la sonrisita.

—¡A ti!

—Oh, ¡qué va! —se ríe igual.

—Claro que sí, tú eres completamente cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con _"Old fashioned" _—le mira de reojo entrando a la escalera y le toma de la pajarita negra de cuadritos brillantes y mates tirando un poquito. El ángel levanta las cejas dejándole hacer.

—Eso dices tu... porque la moda para ti cambia cada dos años...

—Tres meses —corrige.

—Sería _old fashioned_ si estuviera aquí con ropa de Mesopotamia... —explica haciendo igual los ojos en blanco.

—No puedes defenderte de esto —sigue tomando la pajarita con dos ambas manos. No sé qué te quejas si te gusta.

—¿De la pajarita? Oh, venga ya, se ve perfectamente bien... —extiende las manos para ponérselas en la cintura.

—¿En serio es de cuadros escoceses aun siendo negra?

—Es la que vendían... —sonríe, porque le ha gustado mucho—. ¡Dime si no es bonita!

—No es bonita —tira de él con ella hacia dentro del ascensor.

—¡Sí que lo es! —abre la boca ofendido.

—Pues si tanto te gusta... —se detiene antes de decirle que se la deje, sonrojándose un poco.

Oh... puedes pedírselo.

No, porque le da vergüenza.

—Si tanto me gusta...

—Cásate con ella.

—No puedo, soy un hombre casado.

Crowley se ríe y él se sonroja un poquito con eso.

—Soy un hombre casado... —repite en un susurro, sonriendo.

Ella traga saliva cuando lo repite, soltándole la pajarita, pero sonriendo un poco. Él se humedece los labios y cambia el peso de pie, porque le ha visto tragar saliva.

—Siento que... te empujé a ello completamente.

—Ehm... bueno. Tarde o temprano...— responde ella, Aziraphale inclina un poco la cabeza—. Es probable que lo diga en el infierno

—Oh... oh. ¿Qué vas a decirles? ¿Que he insistido hasta el punto en que... bueno, lo has medio hecho haciéndome creer que es válido de alguna forma y que yo CREO que estamos casados? Creo que te van a dar un aumento con ello —le sonríe.

—No... —sale del ascensor yendo a la puerta de su apartamento.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta yendo tras ella, arreglándose un poco la pajarita.

—Pensaba decir que... me lo habías exigido, que no me había quedado más remedio para mantener mi coartada —responde abriendo la puerta de un chasquido.

—Bueno, en parte eso ha sido un poquitín cierto —espera a que entre a la casa para entrar tras ella.

Ojos en blanco

—Entonces...

—_What?_ —Le mira cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Voy a forzarte? Unas por otras, yo he escrito que me violaste.

—No aún. Me lo estoy guardando para cuando opinen que no... parezco estar haciendo lo suficiente —aprieta los ojos porque todos los libros y cosas apilados por todos lados.

—Bueno, solo avísame porque... el cielo va a morirse. Entero. Con la idea

—Ya te he dicho que el cielo van a considerarlo no válido y ya...

—Solo me falta... —frunce el ceño.

_—What?_

—Es que la credibilidad en el cielo...

—¿Qué?

—Estoy un poco harto de ellos hoy. ¡Solo me falta que me digan que no!

—Es lo que van a decir... ¿Qué te ha hecho tu amigo el calvo? —sonríe de lado y vacila sin saber si quiere... ir un rato al comedor o... a la cama.

—Todo el día decirme cómo es que estoy condenado, cómo voy a caer, cómo es que hago todo mal y soy una vergüenza para el cielo, blablablá.

Crowley levanta una ceja sonriendo un poco porque que considere todo eso blablablá...

—Insiste que... TODO lo estoy haciendo mal. Y... bueno —se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

—¿Ajá? —se le acerca

—Y si...

—No, no, no, no... no —es que ni falta le hace que acabe la frase para saber por dónde va

—¿De verdad crees que no? —se sonroja un poco.

—Claro que no —le toma de las mejillas, él la mira a los ojos.

—Es lo que pienso todo el tiempo... pero ellos piensan, Crowley... que...

—Están equivocados, no entienden. Y no quieren entender. Esto es como lo de las mentiras... es ridículo.

—Estoy seguro de que quererte es algo bueno. Lo que no sé...

—¿Qué no sabes? —tira de él en pánico hacia otro lado no muy concreto porque no sabe a dónde llevarle.

—¿Y si no es esta la forma correcta?

—¿Y cuál es?

—No sé... razonar con ellos, explicarles, demostrarles. En vez de rebelarme...

—Pero es que razonar no da resultado, ni siquiera te escuchan y lo poco que lo hacen no quieren salir de sus ideas preconcebidas.

—Es que... Estoy tan enfadado todo el tiempo, porque lo que esperan es... ¿sabes qué me dijo? Que si realmente fuera un buen ángel me dejaría matar.

—¿Lo ves? Es que eso no es ni siquiera un poco racional.

—¿De verdad tendría que sacrificarme así? —hasta carita triste pone, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar a donde sea que quiera llevarle

—¡Claro que no! No puedo creer que siquiera dudes si... —le sienta en el sofá.

—¿Si qué?

—¡Deberías o no dejarte matar!

—¿Y si fuera... el plan? Es que no quiero.

—Si el plan fuera que murieras, entonces más vale que haga que te enfermes.

—Preferiría mejor cuidar la tierra contigo. Como siempre —se sienta junto a ella.

—Es que... no. ¿Qué _bloody_ ideas van a ser esas?

—Unas muy malas —se le recarga un poquito encima y prefiere cambiar el tema—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué le has contado de verdad a Belcebú?

—Eso espero —suspira.

—¿Qué esperas?

—Que te parezcan muy malas.

—Nunca nadie había tenido que venir a espiarme y menos aún criticado toda mi vida y mi trabajo en la tierra —le mira de reojo.

—Bueno, están siendo insufribles... Lord Belcebú dijo que me pondría también a alguien, aunque aún no lo hace y no seré yo quien se lo recuerde

—¿Qué? ¡No! Con lo difícil que ha sido deshacerse de UNO.

—Por lo visto uno de esos expertos en seducir a los humanos.

—¿Qué? —parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Sí... yo le di la idea en un alarde de ingenio —aprieta los ojos y se ríe—. Gabriel le dijo que te lo iba a poner a ti y somos culo veo culo quiero, así que... por lo visto no estoy consiguiendo resultados todo lo rápido que podría.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Pues qué querría Lord Belcebú que consiguieras? —Levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué más puedes hacerme?

—Eso le dije yo.

—¿Y aun así? ¿Va alguien a darte instrucciones desde el infierno de que ha-hacerme? Si ya bastante... —se humedece los labios—. No sé si quiero...

—Pues no sé qué pase al final, con suerte se le olvida. También dijo que quería venir a... ver que era lo que yo hacía. Personalmente.

—¡No soy un animal de circo! —Le mira con la boca abierta.

—Le dije que sería difícil convencerte de eso, que... tendría que ser como una cita doble.

—¿Con... Gabriel? —es que está cada vez más impresionado de lo que oye—. No voy a... no vas a ponerme un dedo encima con Gabriel ahí.

—Pues prefiero que sea con Gabriel que no con ella y contigo los dos poniéndome histérica todo el rato.

—¿Yo poniéndote histérica? Anda ya... ¿tú has visto como me has besado con Sandalphon ahí? ¡No debía ver eso nadie del cielo!

—_What?_ No, espera, ¡el que me besó fuiste tú!

—¡No!

—¡Claro que sí!

—Acabábamos de entrar y tú me tomaste de la cintura y... sin previo aviso.

—¿Y las otras cincuenta y siete veces? ¿Quién dijo que fuéramos a bailar y casi me mete la lengua hasta el estómago?

—El daño ya estaba hecho para entonces y no te metí la lengua a ningún sitio —igual se sonroja.

—Si esas tenemos, ¿quién se acostó conmigo mientras su amigo estaba fuera en la puerta la noche anterior?

—Si estas insinuando siquiera remotamente que Sandalphon es mi amigo, vas a perder esta discusión.

—¡Ese ni siquiera es el punto de esta discusión!

—¡Tú me has seducido a mi todas las veces!

—¡Yo te dije que tú tenías que pararme y me dijiste que lo harías!

—Ahora resulta que querías que te parara...

—Claro que quería, te lo dije expresamente. Por teléfono. Que no iba a volver a pasar.

—¿Y quién me estaba dirigiendo con PRECISIÓN al punto exacto donde quería besos?

—¿¡Y quién dijo que era el maestro del autocontrol!?

—Pues tú... ¡haces!

—¡Y tú también!

—¡Yo no hago nada!

—Sí, claro. Ahora hazte la mosquita muerta—ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién es el demonio aquí? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos y levantando la mano para quitarle los lentes.

—La verdad, a veces yo también me lo pregunto... —le deja. El ángel abre la boca incrédulo con eso.

—¡Anda lo que has dichooooo! —protesta y... se pone los lentes de Crowley.

Le mira y sonríe de lado, viéndole todo de negro y con las gafas.

—¿Así que te parezco demoníaco? Ugh... Como te escuche el cielo decir eso dirán que ya estoy cayendo —sonríe de lado—. O ya estoy más que caído.

—Nah, aunque las líneas se desdibujan... —se mueve sentándose de lado hacia él.

—¿En qué aspecto?

—Hay... aspectos que son... menos angelicales... que otros.

—Estás inventándote esto solo porque yo siempre te digo que tú eres medio angelical.

—Y yo siempre te digo que tú no del todo.

—Pero exageras.

—Claro que no —sonríe más.

—¡Como no vas a exagerar!

—Pero si hasta tu amigo te lo ha dicho durante todo el día.

—¡Ahora además estás de acuerdo con Sandalphon! —se sonroja con eso, apretando los ojos.

—En algunas cosas... —se encoge de hombros y se acerca más.

—Me parece el colmo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Porque contra mi eres capaz de cualquier cosa!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Yo soy el malo ahora?

—Por supuesto... —le mira por encima de las gafas y sonríe.

—_We are again in the holier than thou, aren't we?_ —deja caer un poco la cabeza y le echa una MIRADA pero se le escapa la sonrisa. Aziraphale parpadea.

—Un poco, sí.

—El cinismo de este hombre... —se echa para atrás y niega con la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué tiene de cínico?! —medio protesta tan cínicamente.

—"Sí, un poco" —le imita el tono un poco en falsete—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—No hablo así.

Crowley suspira y el ángel le sonríe cínicamente.

—Le dije también que habías pedido ir a Halloween —cambia de tema la demonio.

—Oh cielos... ¿y qué dijo?

—Me preguntó que si te iba a llevar y le dije que no.

Aziraphale tuerce la boca.

—A lo mejor si lleva ella a Gabriel...

—A Gabriel... creo que si va Gabriel no quiero ir yo.

—Entonces no vas a venir y ya.

Tuerce el morro un poco más

—¿Qué? —Crowley le mira de reojo—. ¡No vamos a discutir esto otra vez!

—Vaaaaaale, vale —se sube los lentes otra vez—. Nada de ir al infierno para nada.

La demonio le mira de reojo y sonríe porque le hace gracia con las gafas.

—Y tú tampoco deberías ir al cielo... no creas que no me preocupa que hayas subido a buscarme.

—¿Lo dices por... cuando subí con Lord Belcebú?

—Sí.

—Bueno, por eso subí con ella, creo que tiene alguna especie de... inmunidad diplomática, si sube cada dos por tres a ver a su novio.

—Pronto me dirás que es su marido... —sonríe de lado

—Pues esta es la velocidad normal de las cosas, _angel _—sonríe con eso.

—¿Normal? ¿Casarse a los dos días de salir...?

—¿Quién dice que esto pasa hace dos días?

—Ah, ¿no lo es? Desde cuando viene esto, Crowley... aún no me lo dices —le toca la mejilla un poquito y sonríe un poquito.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Hace dos días que nos enteramos, pero yo qué sé cuánto lleva ella con esto.

—Habló de... ti. Y de mí.

—¡Ah! AH... E-Eso —se humedece los labios y se sonroja, desviando la mirada. Él se mueve para mirarle a los ojos. Crowley le mira de reojo un instante y luego la desvía de nuevo—. _Well... you know_ —se encoge de hombros. Él se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

—Ven —le pide tirando de ella para que se le eche encima.

—Aquí... o quieres... —mira de reojo hacia donde está el cuarto.

—Ohh... Es esa una insinuación un poco...

—¿Qué?

—Directa —le sonríe.

—¡No es por eso! No va a pasar otra vez... —se sonroja.

—Sí va a pasar.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Se supone que tú tienes que... ser el del autocontrol!

—Eres mi esposa... es incluso mi obligación.

—Pero yo estoy diciendo que no... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿No quieres?

Crowley se humedece los labios porque sí que quiere. Aziraphale sonríe un poco y se sonroja porque él quiere también.

—Lujuria. Sandalphon no dejó de reclamarlo.

—Lo que no quiero es... —vuelve a mirarle.

—No quiero decirte otra vez la frase célebre porque me críticas.

Crowley levanta una ceja.

—Me vas a decir esa mierda rara sobre la tentación otra vez —nadie más que tú está obsesionado con Wilde y deberías estar encantada con esa frase de todos modos.

—¿Cuál cosa rara?

—¿Te crees que me sé la cita de memoria?

—¿Cita?

—Pues la frase célebre, lo que sea.

_—"La única manera de librarse de la tentación es ceder ante ella. Si se resiste, el alma enferma, anhelando lo que ella misma se ha prohibido, deseando lo que sus leyes monstruosas han hecho monstruoso e ilegal."_

Ojos en blanco y el ángel se ríe.

—Las caras.

—¿Quieres que te deje solo con uno de sus libros?

—Lo que quiero es que me tientes más que sus libros —suelta y se sonroja, porque lo ha dicho un poco sin pensar.

—¡Ahora resulta!

—Oh, ¡venga ya! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ponerte celosa aún!

—Menos mal que yo no siento como sueltas oleadas de amor...

—¿Crees que te ahogarías en mi amor por Oscar? —sonríe de lado.

—Creo que... es posible —protesta un poco, él hace los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

—Mira… ven —le pide levantándose. Crowley se levanta haciendo los ojos en banco otra vez.

—Como me lleves a buscar un libro para leérmelo...

—A eso vamos, justamente... —asegura haciendo los ojos en blanco. Intenta soltarle la mano entonces—. Crowleeeeey... —protesta, sin dejarle.

—Ugh.

—Nunca tuve ningún interés de ir con él a dónde vamos.

—Eso dices pero...

—Pero nada —le aprieta la mano—. De hecho seguro tú le hubieras gustado más de lo que le gusté yo nunca.

—¿Yo? Sí, claro.

Se ríe un poco, caminando el de espaldas, tirando de ella, que le mira sin creerle.

—Si el culto y sensible y todas esas mierdas eres tú.

—¿Y qué? Tú eres el guapo, el chico malo, al que no le importa romper las normas.

—Tú tienes suficiente de _bastard,_ si bien no rompiendo las normas, doblándolas y estirándolas en lo que te beneficia.

—Y por eso te gusto a ti —le abraza del cuello sonriendo, porque de verdad que le da lo mismo Oscar Wilde en este momento. Ella se sonroja un poco y le abraza de la cintura—. Hay algo que prefiero doblar y estirar... —asegura... yendo directamente a su cuello a darle un besito.

—De eso sí que no me vas a convencer —cierra los ojos moviendo la cabeza para facilitarle la actividad haciéndole reírse un poco más.

—¿No me crees que prefiero doblar u estirar algo más que la reglas?

—No, estoy segura que eso es lo que más prefieres.

—Lo dices casi como si lo hiciera por gusto. Lo hago solo cuando es necesario.

—Cuando es necesario... —podría acceder a muchas, muchas cosas mientras haces eso.

—_Yes..._ —se recrea además, poniéndose un poco de puntas y buscando ese lugar que recuerda encontró ayer que le gustaba ESPECIALMENTE—. Solo cuando no hay otra opción.

—Nn... mmmm...

—_Touché..._ —susurra absorbiendo un poquito ahí mismo.

Crowley le hunde los dedos en la ropa apretando los puños, agarrándosele con fuerza sin parar de hacer soniditos. Aziraphale hace más sonrisa, porque mira que sonidos tan lindos hace y la fuerza con la que le toma.

—Veo que te gusta...

—Ah... ¿Ah?

—¿Cuánto te gusta? —pregunta con plena intención de sacarle información.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te gusta esto?

—Sssss

Aziraphale se separa un poquitín, respirándole encima a la zona en cuestión.

—Sssí —susurra.

—¿Cuánto te gusta? —sonríe.

—Mucho —se gira un poquito hacia él.

—¿Mucho, mucho? —Sonríe más con eso porque mira que cosas dice tan lindas.

—Sí —sonríe y le hace ojitos de corazón. Y mira que cara le poneeeeee. Eeees que qué cosas dices, Crowley!

_The truth._

—Ay, Crowley, _my love..._

Ok, tiembla un poco en sus brazos. La verdad es que... va a levantarla. Como princesa, lo cual es ligeramente extraño. Ella grita un poco por el susto.

—Que te vieran en el infierno... —sonríe mientras le lleva hacia la cama.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Cargada por un ángel...

—_My angel_ —responde y sigue temblando un poco, porque ya no está nerviosa y esto está pasando y está tan necesitada de contacto físico...

—_Your Angel, my darling,_ claro que sí —la pone en la cama y se le acuesta encima un poco torpemente la verdad.

—¿Te burlas de mí? —protesta, tal vez sí está un poco nerviosa. Él le mira a los ojos porque no pretendía en lo absoluto burlarse.

—No —susurra un poco desconsolado—. No.

Le quita las gafas porque seguro que ese es el problema, no poderle ver los ojos, no esta acostumbrada como él a no vérselos. Es que la mira con completa dulzura.

—Tú eres mi demonio —asegura.

—Lo otro suena mejor...

—¿Te parece que es más poético? —se acuesta junto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

—Y dramático. En plan _Phantom of the Opera._

—Olvido tu gusto por las artes escénicas y el cine —susurra tomándole la mano y llevándosela a los labios para besarle un dedo, luego otro y luego otro.

—Oh, _of course,_ solo mío —sonríe de lado dejándole hacer.

—Yo solo tengo una debilidad... —le besa la palma de la mano.

—"Tus debilidades" es una buena definición del universo.

—La Tierra y la humanidad... Acótalo un poco —le besa la muñeca riendo un poquito.

—Me refiero a que TODO es tu debilidad —le mete los dedos en el pelo. Cierra los ojos un poco y le besa el antebrazo.

—Exageras —le besa la corva del brazo.

—Yo exagero, tú protestas... nada nuevo en nuestras vidas —se pone un poco más nerviosa a medida que se acerca. Le besa el brazo y el hombro, y sonríe un poco con eso.

—Casi nada cambia... —un besito en la clavícula y ahí va otra vez a mover la cabeza y a estirar el cuello—. Este es un gran descubrimiento... —le mira y sonríe, acercándose.

—Casi nada cambia salvo por las cosas que ahora sabes hacer.

—No estoy del todo de acuerdo, hay... otras cosas.

—¿Cuáles? —le abraza completamente.

—La demostración física de afecto... —le lame un poco el cuello—. Hace todo más cercano. Diferente.

Crowley tiembla otra vez y le aprieta. Le rodea también con las piernas.

El ángel le besa un poco más el cuello, dejándole abrazarle, aunque... le preocupa si está bien. Le acaricia un poco el costado con una mano.

Sí, sí está bien, solo un poco...

Varios besitos cortos en la zona que ya ha aprendido que le gusta. Ella arquea la espalda y se estira, moviendo las piernas... enrollándosele más y sigue haciendo soniditos volviendo a decirle que le quiere.

Es que los ojitos de amor que le pone él de vuelta, aunque está empezando a dejarle sin aire...pero ¿quién necesita aire?

Sí, la parte buena es que no necesitan respirar.


	47. Chapter 47

_Varios besitos cortos en la zona que ya ha aprendido que le gusta. Ella arquea la espalda y se estira, moviendo las piernas... enrollándosele más y sigue haciendo soniditos volviendo a decirle que le quiere._

_Es que los ojitos de amor que le pone él de vuelta, aunque está empezando a dejarle sin aire...pero ¿quién necesita aire?_

_Sí, la parte buena es que no necesitan respirar._

Menos mal y es que es muy lindo que le diga que le quiere, por Dios santísimo. Aziraphale ha decidido instalarse en esta zona del cuello de Crowley.

Y le vas a hacer un chupetón del tamaño de Irlanda.

Sí, pero ya se lo curará con un milagrito. Pero es que está convencido de que podría vivir aquí en su cuello unos cuantos años.

Ella le pasa las manos por la espalda y en un chasqueo de dedos están los dos desnudos.

Cejas levantadas de Aziraphale que nunca se espera estos chasquidos.

—Ohh... _hello..._

—_Hello _—Sonríe porque el tacto suave y calentito de su piel...

Aziraphale se separa un poco de su cuello, sonriendo del todo. Porque esto, más que ser súper excitante y sexual, tiene más una connotación afectiva que al ángel le encanta.

Sí, vale, vale. A tu demonio no se le da bien lo sexual. _Shame on us_. ¿Podemos pasar un poco por encima de esto?

No.

Ugh.

Para eso te quiere mandar Belcebú a un experto.

—Me gusta tu cuello.

—A mí me gusta lo que me haces.

Pues no lo necesita, mira, el ángel parece encantado.

Está completamente encantado.

—Me pregunto si te gusta eso más con alguna otra parte del cuerpo.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—No lo sé... —le pasa una mano por el abdomen—. Pensaba averiguarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí? —la mira sin entender a qué se refiere.

—¿Qué te gusta a ti?

—Oírte.

—No, hombre —se ríe, él parpadea—. Si te beso o te acaricio.

Se humedece los labios. La verdad, Aziraphale siempre estaba muy seguro de las cosas que le gustaban y las que no le gustaban. Y exactamente cómo le gustaban. Pero estando así con Crowley sentía que le gustaba todo.

—Me gusta cuando... haces... e-es igual —se mueve para besarle el hueso del esternón.

—Sí, ya, eso es obvio.

—¿Qué tiene de obvio?

—Pues que te gusta cuando hago...

—¡No me refería a eso! —un poco sí, no seas mentiroso que eres un ángel

—Uy, que no —risas.

Vale, los besos aquí no parecen funcionar para que te calles. Se mueve unos centímetros... por cierto, tiene pechos, ¿verdad?

Sí. Parece que no, pero un poquito sí.

Eso imaginábamos, que si los tenía no serían muy prominentes. Igualmente los evita, porque esto es un poco... bueno, lo que quiere es sus ruidosos bonitos. Va a besarle debajo de los pechos.

Te estás equivocando, seguramente sacarías bastante de ellos.

Seguramente, pero es que le da un poco de vergüencita.

Eso es más sexual, desde luego. Ella le mete las manos al pelo echando atrás la cabeza

—Me gustan tus besos... —susurra sonriendo y mirándole porque ese movimiento es uno apropiado.

—¿Dónde?

—En los labios...

—¿Y ya?

—No. No. N-No sé.

—A lo mejor habría que explorarlo —se incorpora.

—Estoy explorando yo —le mira a los ojos y sonríe igualmente.

—A lo mejor se te acabó el tiempo —sonríe de lado.

Hace morritos... pero la verdad, es que la idea de Crowley averiguando que le gusta le atraaaaae. No seas cínico, Aziraphale.

—¿Qué me dices? —se incorpora más y le da un besito en los labios.

—Ehm... —se mira a si mismo de reojo un poco y se sonroja levemente—. No te...

—¿Qué?

Vacila un poco porque aun cuando no le importa demasiado, evidentemente el cuerpo de Crowley es más estético que el suyo.

—Nada, solo...

—¿Quéee? —sonríe y le toma de la cintura, yendo a besarle otra vez. Sonríe dejándole hacer—. Venga, ya sé porque no quieres, pero relájate, ¿vale? No pasa nada.

—¿Y si te gusto un poco menos... ?

—¿Qué? —parpadea porque no era eso en lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué crees que no quiero? —parpadea y le mira, sonrojándose.

—¿Por qué no quieres?

—No, no... Dime...

—Tú primero.

—¿Por qué crees que no quiero? —niega con la cabeza.

—Cuando yo te lo diga no querrás decírmelo tú.

—Si yo te lo digo dirás que no es verdad y tampoco querrás decirme —se esconde un poco en su cuello.

—¡Es que no necesitas más motivos aun! —le abraza fuerte.

—Dime...

—Pues... pensaba que no querrías que supiera yo mejor como tentarte y seducirte por todo ese asunto de... los enemigos y eso.

Le mira de reojo porque... confía en ella. De verdad que lo hace. Aun así es lo que siempre protestas.

—Yo pensaba más en... otra cosa.

—¿En qué?

—En... mi cuerpo de humano.

—¿Eh?

—Que quizás si lo ves bien...

Crowley le mira de arriba abajo.

—No, no —se acerca a darle un besito.

—¿Qué?

—No veas tanto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Para qué?

—Pues... no lo sé, ¿por qué no?

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco porque es justo el problema.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te mire?

—Pues ya si es tan... así... Quizás una poca.

—¿Por? Aun no estás tan excitado —lleva su mano ahí.

—No, no, si no es el estar excitado o no...

—¿Entonces? —igual le acaricia un poco. Vamos, que no crean que no se tensa con la mano ahí.

—E-Es... no es lo más estético que tengo, el cuerpo.

—¿No te gusta?

—No suelo pensar mucho en él... pero me parece que tú puedes pensar más en ello —se encoge de hombros.

—Mmm... Nah, bueno, o sea... es... estoy acostumbrada. Es como te sientes cómodo —se encoge de hombros.

—Estas acostumbrada a verlo con ropa, es justo lo que digo.

—¿Y? Tú a mí también.

—A mí me gustas igual —le acaricia un poco el brazo.

—¿Y por qué crees que tú a mí no?

—No lo sé... ¿y si no? —se encoge de hombros porque es justo lo que le preocupaba. Ojos en blanco de ella y el ángel se le esconde un poco encima otra vez—. Ugh… Yo qué sé. ¿Y si te gusto menos?

—Nunca has estado más atractivo que cuando pones esa cara que no puedes aguantarte más del placer.

—Oh, por Dios —vale, se muere de otro tipo de vergüenza—. No pongo ninguna cara.

Crowley se ríe y le acaricia la espalda.

—¡No me mires cuando pongo esas caras!

—Claro que te miro.

—¡No deberías! Es... Ugh!

—Pones unas caras feas y raras...

—¡No me veas!

Vuelve a reírse.

—Pero es que...

—¿Qué?

—Ughhh! ¡Para qué me miras hacer caras!

—Es mi deber de esposa.

—¿Verme hacer caras feas? ¿Por?

—¡Asegúrarme que las haces!

Vale, Aziraphale se ríe un poquito con eso, apretando los ojos.

—Tú también haces caras.

—Ehm... —Crowley vacila y se humedece los labios intentando no darle mucha importancia pero se sonroja un poco.

—Unas bastante... Tentadoras.

Crowley le mira de reojo y sonríe.

—Y feas y raras —agrega solo por...

—No te creoooo —se gira ahora poniéndosele encima.

—Soy un ángel, yo no miento —un ángel CÍNICO.

—Yo soy un demonio y estás intentando molestarme, claro que mientes. Conozco tu código ético y como haces para doblar las normas.

Se sonroja un poco y aprieta los ojos porque es verdad que todo tiene una justificación.

—Ja. Cazado.

—Ugh.

Crowley le da un beso otra vez.

—Pues yo también conozco tu código ético.

—Ah ¿sí?

—Sí, no creas que no sé qué existe —le abraza de la cintura (un poco del culo en realidad), sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Y cuál es? —pregunta y ahora va a empezar ella a besarle el cuello y demás a ver qué encuentra.

—Mmmmm e-eres... ahh... ahí me gusta.

—Bien... —Susurra y vamos a marcar el sitio con un pequeño tatuaje en forma de corazón rojo.

Ohhhh! Va a acabar lleno de corazones.

—Baja. Baja...

Ahí va hacia donde le dice. Pero es que esto va a ayudar en futuras ocasiones. Y además va a suscitar preguntas si acaso alguien más... está así de cerca.

—A-Ahí me gusta... mmmm —es que... tú lo has dicho. El universo entero es su debilidad.

Ah, sí. Pues nada, le lleeeeeeena de corazones en cada lugar que dice o que hace soniditos y después de un rato piensa en hacer eso con la boca un poco a ver qué pasa.

¿Ha-Hacer qué?

Pues meterse... A en la boca.

Halaaaaaa!No se lo espera.

¿Y a dónde crees que iba?

Pues ¡no sabe! ¿¡A los pies?! Pega un gritito pero no se quita. Solo... pega un gritito, mirándole azorado. Crowley se lo suelta y le mira.

—_What?_

Aziraphale abre y cierra la boca un par de veces antes de hablar.

—¿Te he asustado? —apoya el codo en la cama y la barbilla en la mano, mirándole y sonriendo.

El ángel asiente un poco, mirándole con ESOS ojos de absoluto deseo.

—Calma, no te voy a morder.

—N-No... No pensaba... e-es...

—¿Mjm?

—¿S-Seguro?

—¿Que si es seguro?

Él niega con la cabeza, respirando bastante rápido.

—Que... S-Si estás seguro.

—¿De no morderte? Trataré.

—¡No hablo de m-morderme! Hablo de p-poner eso en... tu boca.

La demonio le mira unos instantes en silencio, incrédulo de esa pregunta. Él la mira, ¡es una pregunta sería!

Se lo vuelve a meter a la boca como respuesta.

El grito agudito.

Ella le suelta otra vez y toooooma aire por paciencia con el "_you go too fast for me, Crowley_" resonándole en el cerebro.

—E-Es... N-No... y-yo... m-me... s-si... g-gracias —además es que parece que corrió un maratón desde ya.

—Vale, vale... nada con la boca —suspira y le sonríe.

—No... No. Sí.

—¿Sí?

—S-Sí.

—Mira cómo estás, ni siquiera te he tocado —levanta una ceja.

—Hazlo.

—No grites, ¿vale? No te voy a hacer daño.

—Sé que no me vas a lastimar —se pone una mano en la boca y asiente... es que grita de nervios.

En la primera A de lastimar vuelve a lo mismo. El gritito, silenciado, esta vez no le para.

Es que no va a pasar casi nada de tiempo antes que le tengas RETORCIÉNDOSE de placer en la cama, ambas manos en la cabeza de Crowley. Lo siento, es completamente demandante.

Vale, la vas a casi ahogar. Otra vez, menos mal que no necesitamos respirar. Aaaaaunque si le va a hacer el truco del orgasmo con los labios porque... bueno, las serpientes no tienen reflejo de vómito, pero no hay que abusar.

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Intenta soltarse y separarse.

Cuesta un poquito pero se consigue. Lo siento. Es que a momentos es súper demandante.

No pasa nada, no pasa nada, así le quiere.

Se retuerce, gritando Crowley sin absolutamente ningún reparo.

Bueno, menos mal que no está Sandalphon abajo intentando rezar.

Menos mal. Tira de ella para besarle.

Vas a ver lo que es un beso con sorpresa si no la dejas ni tragar...

Van a tener unos minutos de discusión por el tema. He de decirlo.

¿No la va a dejar tragar entonces?

¿Va a tragar además? Cielos. Aziraphale no sé si se entera, la verdad. Lo que quiere es un beso. Lo qué pasa es que si tiene eso ahí aún va a ser como... UGHHHHH! ESCUPEEEEE!

Se lo va a tragar mientras protesta entonces.

Noooo.

Tarde.

—Crowley!

—_What?_

—No te... por qué te... yo... ¡No! —muere del sonrojo con que trague. Ahora y le puedes decir a Gabriel que Crowley no solo "_sucks_" sino "_swallows_"

—¿No qué?

—Estoy seguro de que no deberías... no... Deberías... ay.

—¿No debería?

—Espera... —se humedece los labios y la empuja un poco para ponerla a ella hacia arriba en la cama, con él encima—. Mi turno.

—_W-What?_

—Lo que has oído. Dobla las piernas...

—¡Espera! No es lo mismo —protesta nerviosita y él levanta una ceja.

—Mejor... ya lo intentaré otra vez cuando seas chico —las maravillas de no tener algunos prejuicios o vergüenzas.

Traga... saliva, ahora.

—Anda, dobla las piernas. Quizás tenga un sabor maravilloso y me guste más que las crepes —le sonríe un poco. Se sonroja porque el de Aziraphale si lo tiene, pero...—Anda, no voy a morderte —la sonrisita algo maligna.

—Solo faltaría... —aun así se sonroja más con un escalofrío por esa sonrisa.

—Pues podría.

—Y a lo mejor hasta me gusta —intenta bromear para mantener el plan de ser muy_ cool_ fingiendo no estar nerviosa.

—¿La mordida? Hmm... Vamos a ver primero si te gusta... esto —le mira la zona en cuestión

Se incomoda aún más moviendo un poco las piernas y luchando con la necesidad de cerrarlas.

Se relame un poco y lo primero es darle un besito. Así directamente, un besito como si fuera en los labios, ella arquea la espalda otra vez y hace fuerza con los pies.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta y la mira ahí otra vez —. Creo que el mundo entero se sorprendería de verme hacer esto a una chica —¿alguien alguna vez... te ha dicho Aziraphale qué hay momentos en los que uno no debería hablar? Este es uno.

—Eh... —es que no sabe qué responder, está un poco en pánico—. Q-Quiero decir... —vacila y carraspea intentando parecer _cool _y fallando bastante miserablemente—. Uhm... podría acostumbrarme.

—Es... bastante húmedo —se relame los labios... ¿en serio vas a ponerte a describir ahora?

—Y negro —nota al verle toda la boca.

—¿¡Negro?! —ahora tú, más guarro...

—P-Por lo visto...

Aziraphale parpadea.

—No se ve negro tu... —¿cómo le vas a llamar? Deléitanos por favor—. Tu. Tu... Tu.

Si hablamos del color se nos pasan los nervios por lo visto, el ángel se lo mira de las cerca, moviéndole las piernas un poco por la luz.

De todos modos ella no dice nada, dejándole hablar y la verdad es que él NUNCA ha visto otro así de cerca como para comparar.

Crowley tiene que llevarse las manos a la cara sin poder aguantar más tanta inspección clínica otra vez.

—Bueno, si es negro es... será el líquido que tienes aquí. Me da igual si es negro o no... —le toca un poco con un dedo antes de sacar la lengua y lamerlo directamente.

—¡Pues a eso me refiero! —cara entre las manos.

—Tiene buen sabor... un poco salado —teníamos el pendiente... abre la boca y se le va directo.

Y ella suelta uno de esos sonidos indescifrables tipo onomatopeya que a lo mejor son alguna palabra en húngaro o en escocés porque no se lo esperaba por estar con los ojos tapados.

Aziraphale se separa un poco solo para confirmar si esa palabra en húngaro es un "es horrible y voy a matarte" o no.

—¿Todo bien? —le acaricia un poco los delgados y largos muslos, hay que decirlo.

Otro sonido indescifrable. Probablemente este significa "Sándwich de pollo" aunque esa vocal neutra, en ciertos contextos y dialectos concretos de zonas remotas de los Balcanes podría cambiar su significado a "La prima de tu madre me ha robado el chal que le presté para tu boda o me lo devuelve esta semana o voy a tener que deshonrar el buen nombre de tu hermano frente a los vecinos, el que se ha ido a Viena a estudiar informática y todos sabemos que ha arruinado el negocio de tu padre con sus ideas modernas".

Por lo visto es algo que pasa tan a menudo que los húngaros ya tienen hasta una palabra para expresarlo.

De todos modos, siendo un asunto tan profundo y con la devoción general hacia el alimento en cuestión (no los problemas familiares de chales robados y generaciones mancilladas) algunos asiáticos, queriendo imitar a los occidentales en sus tatuajes de ideogramas culinarios parecidos y sin entender muy bien cómo hacerlo, la tienen tatuada en un brazo en Comic Sans y les dicen a todos sus colegas que significa algo como "_Colaje_" o "_Blavula_" y en una memorable ocasión en la que _Whuan_ se sentía especialmente orgulloso de sí mismo después de haber pasado unos días en el extranjero, mientras hablaba de las eslavas rubias de ojos azules y tetas enormes que se morían por los asiáticos bajitos y feos, "Siete de un golpe."

Aziraphale está teniendo dificultades para entender el húngaro de buenas a primeras. De hecho, no tiene en lo absoluto claro el concepto y podría confundir esa palabra con más de alguna en finlandés que podría querer decir "si" o "no". Inclina la cabeza.

—Vas a tener que ser un poco más clara y específica.

—_Shut up._

El ángel se ríe un poco con eso volviendo a entreabrir los labios y a darle un beso profundo francés en la zona. Había leído en algún lugar alguna vez, que esto para las mujeres requería paciencia y dedicación.

La verdad es que... en general sí pero ella en concreto NUNCA imaginó que esto pudiera llegar a pasar alguna vez. Sobre todo con él, así que además de bastante nerviosa está tremendamente sorprendida y encantada.

Al parecer todo estaba en casarse. ¿Está tan nerviosa como para no... dejarse llevar?

No, no tanto, o sea... al final le conoce y confía en él, es decir, si no confía en él en quién demonios va a confiar.

Porque Aziraphale no va a hacer trampa alguna (porque en esto no puede XD)... solo va a escuchar y esperar hacerlo bien dependiendo de sus reacciones y soniditos adorables

Puede hacer trampa si quiere o sea, permiso tiene.

No, no... es que... él no tiene el don de excitar a alguien con las manos.

De hecho igual y lo que consigue cuando... lo consiga, es que ella lo haga con... eso y aun sea peor que con las manos la reacción hacia el otro lado.

Oh... cielos, ¡está mujer es peligrosa!

Y lo va a dejar con la boca dormida para los próximos tres días.

O necesitada de satisfacción. (Es decir, CREPES).

A lo mej... crepes. _Really._

¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!

Ojos en blanco.

Quizás querrá darte besos toda, TODA la semana de manera un poco más incontrolable.

Claro, porque hasta ahora estaba siendo súper ordenado.

Ash. Sonrojo. Aziraphale no va a saber ni que le ha pasado encima con esa corriente eléctrica que le viene de la boca... cuando lo consiga pero Crowley cruza los tobillos en su nuca y se agarra de las sábanas como su fuera a salir volando.

¿Y dice algo? Lo siento pero Aziraphale está muy pendiente

Más cosas en húngaro. Si esto no fuera a ser súper incómodo a lo mejor hasta invocaría un demonio. Es decir... otro.

O... k. Cosas inesperadas.

Pero nadie ha hecho un círculo así que...

¿Nada de Aziraphale o _I love you?_

Estás presuponiendo que tiene bastante sangre en el cerebro para construir una palabra. Más aun una tan puto complicada como Aziraphale.

Un poco sí.

Estáis equivocados. Ni siendo su turno con la neurona.

Vale esto... es muy sensual y Crowley parece disfrutarlo un montón y si quiere lo volverá a repetir cuando se lo pida, pero... le gusta la reacción con el cuello y las cositas bonitas que dice.

Ah, bueno, sí, ahí sí tiene sangre en el cerebro aun.

Notas mentales de Aziraphale. Igualmente se relame un poco esperando que Crowley le devuelva su cabeza aún intentado descifrar que le hizo en los labios y la lengua que le mandan oleaditas de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Poco a poco Crowley relaja las piernas y su respiración, soltándole y mirándole sonriendo con completa devoción.

No le has visto nunca tan desprolijo con la cara medio negra como si acabara de comerse un coulant de chocolate con las manos a la espalda. Eso es lo que le parece.

Aziraphale le sonríe un poco porque conoce esa cara que le pone Crowley.

—Oh... sí que te ha gustado.

—¿Y por qué no iba a gustarme? —sinceridad absoluta.

—No, no... Una cosa es gustarte normal. Y esto no es gustarte normal. Es casi gustarte como el agua bendita...

Crowley levanta una ceja con esa comparación.

—Los ojos que me pones —se vuelve a relamer, notando el sabor característico de... Crowley. Sonríe un poco. Ella parpadea un poco y desvía la mirada intentando no poner ningunos ojos de nada, sonrojándose—. Ah no... si no has dicho cosas bonitas al menos vas a mirarme bonito... —se mueve en la cama hacia ella.

—No, claro que no te digo... ni te miro... ni...

—Uno esperaría más propensión hacia una buena actitud después de lo que acaba de pasar —protesta riéndose un poco.

—_I'm not nice!_ Pero si quieres te doy las gracias a ver si alguien está escuchando...

Hace morritos con eso. Vale. Decididamente le gustan más los besos en el cuello. Ella se ríe.

—Si eres _nice_, digas lo que digas.

Ojos en blanco.

—Y no sabes mal... un poco a sal. Como salsa de soya.

—Eso es raro porque tú sabes dulce.

—¿Dulce? Si alguien es dulce en esta relación, no soy yo —parpadea.

—Como leche conden... _what?_

—Lo siento pero es verdad. Ahora... no compares esto con comida...

—Pues es a lo que sabes.

—Es que hasta esto es dulce —le mira y se ríe un poco.

—¿El qué?

—Tú —le acaricia un poco la cara.

—Solo lo dices para molestarme —protesta de nuevo perdida en sus ojos.

—No, lo digo porque es verdad —le mira a los ojos—. No excesivamente dulce... no ridículamente dulce. Solo la cantidad adecuada y apropiada de dulzura para enamorar a un ángel lo bastante como para que haga estas cosas.

—Le diré a Lord Belcebú que esas es la clave —aprieta los ojos

—Aunque no creo que su ángel se enamore con cosas dulces.

—¿No?

—¿Gabriel? Ni siquiera sé si la reconozca.

—La verdad es que Gabriel es mucho peor que la mayoría de los demonios del infierno.

—En otro momento te hubiera dicho que no... Pero visto lo visto —se estira un poco.

—¿Visto lo visto has entrado en razón?

—Visto lo visto no... Termino de entender por qué razón Dios...

—¿Mjm?

—E-Es que... ¿¡le imaginas yendo a decirle a María que está embarazada?!

—A lo mejor se la tiró él, la dejo embarazada y luego fue ahí como "eh, ¿adivinad qué?" —propone sonriendo de lado—. Y Dios... bueno. Nunca ha sido muy...

—Crowley... no seas... ¡Irreverente!

—Solo digo lo que todos pensamos... —le mira, sonriendo y se encoge de hombros.

—¡No todos lo pensamos! Como crees que... Él no... —aprieta los ojos.

—No creo que Dios le hubiera hecho un favor tan grande.

—¿A Gabriel? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ni siquiera nos habla a nadie, porqué iba a hacer eso por él.

—¡Porque por alguna razón él sí que parece el consentido!

—Para nada

—Que siiiií...

—Solo lo dices porque no te gusta que te diga que lo eres tú.

—Eso dices tú, ¡y no sé a qué te refieres!

—Pues a ti, mira todo lo que haces y no te pasa nada.

El ángel se sonroja apretando los ojos.

—Hasta tienes la boca negra aun.

—_Wh-What?!_

—Aquí —le señala—parece que lleves barba.

Aziraphale se limpia con la mano, sonrojándose más y Crowley sonríe.

—¡Eres mi esposa!

—Sí, bueno...

—Es que... ¿tú crees que vaya a caer?

—¿A estas alturas?

—Pues siempre puede uno caer. ¿No?

—A lo que me refiero es a que... los crímenes prescriben.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Pues en este caso, teniendo en cuenta que la juez es omnisapiente, omnipresente y omnipotente... creo que dos minutos, pero teniendo en cuenta que no vas a poder presentar defensa alguna...

—Dos minutos... eso piensa un demonio.

—Lo sabe mejor que un ángel.

—Sandalphon me dijo... que estaba por caer. Quizás me lo están guardando —se ríe un poquito con eso y le da un besito en el hombro.

—¿Porque si vas a caer igual por un pecado que por veinte mejor hacer un millón y bajar ahí como una leyenda?

—Más aún cuando son pecados tan... —estira el cuello hacia ella y le busca los labios, sonriendo—. Adorables.

—Créeme, es importante el por qué caes en el infierno.

—Tú no debiste caer —le hace un cariño en la cabeza.

Crowley traga saliva, porque muchas veces en su fuero interno ha opinado lo mismo. Incluso a veces sigue pensándolo, pero...

—No cambiaría lo que me hizo caer por el perdón.

—Viendo al cielo y como son... no sé si deberías cambiarlo. Son horribles —le asegura de la manera más sincera que ha hablado en toda su vida del cielo.

—Desde luego que no lo cambiaría.

—Además serías un ángel... no podrías llamarme _angel._

—Seguro encontraría otra forma de llamarte.

—Y no tendrías esos ojos que me gustan... y tendría sus ventajas y sus desventajas —le acaricia un poco la frente y el pelo.

—Te llamaría mala excusa para un ángel y te cuestionaría porque quieres comer pescado crudo y prefieres la ilustración al imperio romano cuando vivió —pone las manos juntas y mira al cielo—. Nuestro Señor Salvador Jesucristo —se burla, aunque se atraganta un poco.

—Serías odioso entonces y no me caerías tan bien como me caes.

—Uy, que no.

—¿Serías mejor ángel que yo? —tira de ella para que se le acueste encima

—Depende... ¿a qué tendría que renunciar para ser un ángel?

—A... espera, ¿qué tipo de ángel?

—No lo sé.

—¿Uno como Sandalphon?

—Nah, uno _cool._

—Como yo.

—He dicho _cool._

—Ehh! Yo soy _cool _—frunce el ceño.

—Seh, claaaaaro.

—¿Gabriel? ¿Miguel? No me vengas.

—Está bien, no conozco a ningún ángel _cool._ Creo que esa es una de las cosas a las que renunciar, así que... desde ahí ya me han perdido —se ríe.

—¿¡Por qué yo no soy _cool_?! O sea voy a decirte un motivo absoluto por el cual lo soy... soy un ángel y estoy casado con un DEMONIO... que además es el demonio más _cool _qué hay.

—Si había alguna pequeña miguita que te quedara, desde luego acabas de perderla con ese comentario.

—¿¡Pero por qué?! —parpadea.

—Es así, yo no hago las normas—se encoge de hombros.

—¿Pero cómo es que la perdí?

—Toda esa declaración es un desastre de la cabeza a los pies. Tendrías más suerte como mujer de mediana edad madre de un adolescente con una pequeña obsesión por la bebida. O tal vez con un chiste de padre...

—¿¡Decir que estoy casado con un demonio siendo un ángel no te parece_ cool_?!

—Es la clase de frase que hace pensar que hasta me mandarías bendiciones con imágenes de piolín a través de Facebook si acaso supieras como hacerlo.

—¡No! Estoy casado con un demonio eso es... _cool_! ¡Ningún otro está casado con un demonio!

—Y sigue alegando y repitiéndolo —se ríe.

—Es que es... ¡es que es una cosa seria!

—Serio es, pero no funciona en este caso.

—¿Por qué no me hace genial el estar casado contigo? Me hace el ángel más genial en la historia de los ángeles.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no hago las normas.

—¿Cuáles normas?

—Las que dicen qué cosas son_ cool_ y cuáles no.

—¿Y desde cuándo tener relaciones sexuales con la lengua con un demonio no es _cool_?

—Ugh, para, ¡estás expandiendo tu... _uncoolness _a cosas que sí lo eran!

—¡Es que no entiendo por qué esto no lo es!

—¡Es terrible que sigas preguntándolo! —se ríe.

—¡No me explicas!

—Es que no es algo que se pueda explicar —y si te lo explica ya no puede molestarte. Aziraphale hace morritos.

—¿Y que soy entonces? _Uncool_? Anti _cool_? ¿La antítesis de lo _cool_?

—_Yes._ Aunque desnudo ganas bastante.

—Estoy haciendo las cosas más _cool _que he hecho nunca —se mueve un poco, incómodo. Ella le acaricia un poco la cadera y le sonríe sinceramente—. Aunque no te lo parezca a ti... hace seis mil años me hubiera reído de ti de pensar que estuviera yo aquí... así.

—Hace seis mil años claro que no lo hubiera pensado. ¡También me hubiera reído yo!

El ángel se ríe.

—¡Aunque te rías!

—Hace mil años también me hubiera parecido imposible.

—A mí también —se sonroja.

—Esa es una mentira.

—No es mentira que me hubiera parecido imposible.

—Por razones distintas que a mí... —le quita un mechoncito de pelo de la cara

—No lo creo. O sea... yo también te conozco —la cosa es que un asunto es que conscientemente le parezca imposible y otra que lo deseara igual.

—Aún no me dices desde cuándo...

—¿Qué?

—Desde cuándo quieres esto así cómo está ocurriendo ahora.

Crowley traga saliva y se sonroja otra vez... apartando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros con algunos sonidos guturales vagos como única respuesta. Aziraphale se sonroja un poco a juego.

—M-Meh...

—Meh, no es un tiempo específico.

—_You know_ —otro gesto para evitar contestar

—Tengo una idea vaga, pero no lo sé —sonríe un poquito—. Dime.

—¿Qué idea vaga tienes?

—Más de mil años —sonríe cínicamente.

—Pfffff! _What? Of course not! _—eso sí es mentira.

—Claro que sí... ¿dos mil? ¿Cuatro mil? —le mira muy interesado, sonriendo un poco

—¡Anda ya!

Aziraphale le da un beso en los labios y ella se lo devuelve porque este tema le pone un poco nerviosa, él se separa tras unos segundos.

—¿Entonces?

Crowley se va detrás porque quiere más beso, ¡maldita sea!

El ángel se ríe un poco dejándole hacer y cerrando los ojos.

Ah, ¡pero así se calla! ¡Ajajá!

Vuelve a separarse tras unos segundos, aun sonriendo.

Noooooo. Maldito seas, _angel,_ ¡vuelve aquí!

Se ríe más, dejándose hacer, cerrando los ojos.

¡No te rías que no nos hace gracia!

¡Qué va! Le abraza del todo porque es monísima. Aun riéndose un poquito, la verdad.

Le va a cortar las risas a base de orgasmos. Lo cual es como... ¿en serio? ¿No se te ocurre algo peor que hacerle, tú, _bad excuse for a demon_?

¿¡C-Con orgasmos?! Cielos.

Le consiente demasiado.

Nah, apenas.

Claro que sí.

Apenas, apenas, apenas... e íbamos a... De pie en la cornisa de la ventana, mirándoles con una sonrisa pervertida, está una figura alta y espigada... Asmodeo. El enviado de Belcebú.


	48. Chapter 48

_Apenas, apenas, apenas... e íbamos a... De pie en la cornisa de la ventana, mirándoles con una sonrisa pervertida, está una figura alta y espigada... Asmodeo. El enviado de Belcebú._

WTF ¿es que ahora hasta un timbre es demasiado tecnológicamente avanzado?

Por lo visto lo es, pero les deja hacer sin interrumpir, solo observando.

Pues nada, más vale que tome asiento porque sabemos hacer esto por horas y horas. Si hubieras tocado el timbre igual te hubieran dado una cerveza.

¿Y vas a hacerle eso por horas y horas así? Arruga la nariz, y toma nota.

Claro que va a hacerle eso por horas y horas y no solo así, asa, isi y usu. Y hasta de ese otro modo.

Suspiro... después de un rato va a irse a Beber tu alcohol y a leer un libro de Aziraphale.

Tienes donde elegir. Maldita sea, de ambas cosas.

Va a ponerse bastante cómodo, la verdad, vaso de whiskey en la mano, va a revisar lo que se ve y probablemente a encontrar algo de lo que no se ve. Él seguro si encuentra alguna cosa de las que no se ven, casa minimalista. Aunque con tanta mierda de Aziraphale, creo que revisa un buen rato antes de... desesperarse y abrir la puerta del cuarto para unirse.

Espera, ¿¡unirse!? _Bloody hell_, va a pegar las instrucciones de uso de la puta tele en la pared para que la gente sepa como entretenerse cuando esté ahí.

Pues... sí. De hecho seguramente cuando abre la puerta ya va desnudo.

No es como que nadie le haga caso de todos modos.

No, de hecho el más mínimo caso, pero... Él se sube a la cama igual.

No sé ni cómo deben estar puestos, igual como capullito con las alas de fuera para los ojos en blanco de Asmodeo.

La verdad, ya bastante cansados los dos, no creo ni que se estén moviendo. De hecho no creo que a esto se le pueda llamar... o sea...

Están inventando el amor, insiste Aziraphale.

Deben estar pegados uno sobre el otro y Crowley de tanto en tanto suelta un impulso, cada vez más espaciados, pero más que algunos gemidos no creo que haya mucha reacción. Aunque creo que el beso si persiste.

Debe además ser bastante flojo el beso, cero intenso, solo infinitamente suave, cercano y laaaaaaanguido.

Asmodeo, que está acostumbrado a separar matrimonios y tentar a la gente a las peores desviaciones, vacila un poco, teniendo que revisar las instrucciones que le han dado que dicen no muy claramente "_Ayudar al demonio Crowley a seducir al Ángel Aziraphale_" y no "_Separar al demonio Crowley del Ángel Aziraphale_" ni "_Seducir al Ángel Aziraphale_" ni "_Seducir al Demonio Crowley para destruir al Ángel Aziraphale_". Se rasca la barbilla, porque esto no tiene la pinta de una seducción normal... y aun así mueve un poco el ala de Crowley para mirar dentro del capullito.

Desde luego, no podrías tener trabajo más fácil que este... solo tienes, básicamente que... NO HACER NADA.

Pues... uno no sabe. Por algo le pidió Belcebú que bajara.

—Ehm... ¿hola?

No creo que haya respuesta. Así o más desesperantes.

El suspiro absoluto de Asmodeo que está empezando a pensar que quizás va a ir a buscarse a alguien más. La vecina, siempre puede ir a seducir a la vecina.

Sandalphon necesitaba marcha.

¡Es una pena que no esté! Sinceramente creo que se conocen de Sodoma y Gomorra.

_Old friends._

No sé si se describirían así mutuamente, pero sí. Les mete una poca de mano a ambos más o menos donde los ve.

Bueno, el caso es que... cielos, no los vamos a sacar de ahí si no.

Asmodeo les mete a ambos un buen impulso sexual y saca las manos de donde las ha puesto.

Vale vale... se separaaaaaa.

Anda, la verdad no pensaba que ese fuera el resultado. Él les iba a dejar ahí

Pues es que... si no le hacen caso no vamos a salir de ahí nunca

Puede volver más tarde. Eventualmente van a separarse solitos asumo.

Eeeeh... sí, claro O sea, viendo la mierda de sistemas de seguridad que hay en este _bloody_ apartamento de mierda...

Vale, Aziraphale también se separa porque esto ha sido raro y distinto a lo que ha estado pasando desde hace un buen rato. Igualmente tiene una sonrisa de absoluta estupidez.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Sí, Crowley cree que lo ha hecho el ángel. No lo culpo.

—¿Y-Yo? Nada... tú has... —pega la frente contra la suya y es que de verdad que está cansado ya como para... otra vez. Seguramente podría reponerse, pero... lo que cree es que Crowley repentinamente está un poco en plan dramático de... no quiero que te separes ni te vayas—. Aquí estoy, no voy a irme, pero no sé si pueda o-otra vez...

—No... No, qué has hecho... Me has hecho algo.

—¿Yo? —es que con trabajos sabe dónde tiene cada parte del cuerpo, hasta un poco adormecido todo ya—. No he hecho nada que...

—He sido yo... —asegura una tercera voz.

Crowley se tensa en automático ahora sí oyéndole. Aziraphale levanta las cejas y mira a Crowley a los ojos, apretando un poco las alas para protegerles.

Crowley se humedece los labios mirando a Aziraphale sin moverse. Claro, si no te mueves no te va a ver. ¿Qué te crees que es? ¿Un tiranosaurio?

—¿Quién habla? —mueve los labios Aziraphale para Crowley sin hacer sonido alguno, tenso y en bastante pánico.

El caso es que ella no tiene ni idea con una frase tan corta, así que ahí va a intentar mirar.

Ahí está Asmodeo, es un demonio rubio, lleva el pelo ondulado en media melena y una barbita rala. No parecería un demonio si no fuera por toda el aura de sensualidad que emana, uno podría denunciarle por acoso sexual solo por estar sentado leyendo en el cuarto de al lado. Está sentado en la butaca del cuarto... si es que hay una butaca en el cuarto. Si no, en la butaca que ahora está en el cuarto, con una bata negra abierta puesta, la pierna cruzada, dando un trago a un vasito.

—Ehm... creo que ha llegado el momento en el que reconozcan mi existencia en el cuarto... —comenta haciendo unos pequeños gorgoritos al pronunciar las erres—. Vamos, que pueden tomarse un buen rato más rezumando amor si quieren... me entretiene mirarles.

—A-Asmodeo... —Crowley se echa atrás quedándose sentada entre/encima de las piernas de Aziraphale y guardando las alas casi de golpe.

Asmodeo entrecierra los ojos porque no está seguro de haber visto a este demonio alguna vez, pero... igual sonríe.

—Crowley. ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!

Aziraphale vacila... y la verdad es que no quiere guardar sus alas. Pero Crowley ha guardado las suyas. Pero están desnudos. Pero...

—Ehm... S-Sí, claro —mira a Aziraphale de reojo—. Como no has... ehm... no sé, dicho que venias. O... llamado... O usado el timbre.

—He visto que estabas aquí... —sonríe de lado—. Con buena compañía. Me pareció interesante la situación.

—Ah... Ah, sí, bueno... —vuelve a mirar a Aziraphale de reojo y se revuelve un poco—. Un... pasatiempo como cualquier otro, la vida aquí en la tierra no es tan entretenida como puede parecer... —carraspea y se levanta—. Pero habérmelo dicho y te hubiera ofrecido algo. Una bebida.

Aziraphale... vacila un poco antes de dejar que se levante del todo. Mirando a Crowley y tragando saliva... y luego mirando a Asmodeo por primera vez de lleno desde que está aquí, dado que antes Crowley le tapaba la vista. Levanta las cejas a sorprendiéndose un poco porque... casi todos los demonios son feos y raros y este... no parece del todo un demonio.

—Ya tengo una bebida, me la he servido yo mismo... —Asmodeo no mira a Crowley levantarse, sino sigue mirando al ángel desnudo en la cama.

—Sí, ya lo sé —se humedece los labios porque eso era un poco una queja y se le acerca—. Igualmente, porque no me acompañas a que me sirva una yo y me cuentas... qué te trae por aquí.

—Belcebú. ¿No vas a presentarnos? —ahora si le mira de arriba a abajo.

—Mmmm... Nah. La verdad es que cuanto menos sepa mejor. ¡Belcebú! —se ríe un poco, falsamente—. ¿Qué le pasa ese rufián ahora?

Aziraphale se asoma por atrás de Crowley frunciendo un poco el ceño

—Me ha mandado aquí para ayudarte —le sonríe a él, mirando a Aziraphale de reojito.

—A... Ayudarme —repite ella y traga saliva.

—Sí. Soy tu nuevo compañero... y me parece que voy a vivir aquí. Creo que haya cama compartiremos porque no he visto otro cuarto —se levanta.

—Ah, ¿que tú también duermes?

—No hablaba de dormir —le sonríe.

—¡Por Dios! —protesta un poco Aziraphale a eso, levantándose de la cama.

—Ah. No. Claro. Nos lo vamos a pasar de puto miedo los tres... —protesta sarcásticamente.

—¿Los tres? Vale, vale. No sabía que quisieras invitar a tu... amigo. Es un buen comienzo. ¡Oh! ¡Y sabe hablar!

—Sí, pero no muy bien —Crowley mira a Aziraphale otra vez y sonríe bastante embobada aun con él—. Ni siquiera sabe qué significa restribanante.

—Es del inglés antiguo y viene de la raíz sajona... ¡Ya me has inventado esa palabra antes, serpiente!

Ella sonríe más sin poder evitarlo, casi riéndose. Aziraphale hace una mueca para Crowley, como protesta.

Asmodeo mira a uno y luego al otro... y es que puede sentir la tensión de las bromitas entre ellos... aún después de pasarse todo el rato que se han pasado en la cama. Asiente. Toma nota mental...

—Ehm... de todos modos no te preocupes, ya se iba —intenta llevarse a Asmodeo a otro cuarto—. En serio quisiera saber qué te ha pedido Lord Belcebú.

—Oh, no se puede ir, ¡si apenas nos conocemos! —asegura Asmodeo mirando a Crowley—. Vamos, quédate un poquitín más... Me presento...

—De verdad... —aprieta los ojos interrumpiéndole—. Esto no es necesario, solo vamos aquí al cuarto de fuera. Ni siquiera le des más importancia.

—Pero no seas grosero, no es como que el ángel sea una prostituta.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo un instante, no se va a ofender por eso —toma aire profundamente.

Aziraphale abre la boca con ese comentario y... decide vestirse con un chasquido de dedos. Ropa de siempre. Todas las capas posibles y unas cuantas más. ¿Le acaba de decir que Crowley le trata como una... mujer de la vida alegre?

La verdad, Crowley solo quiere llevarse de ahí a Asmodeo, así que...

—No soy una... pero ¡¿cómo?! —protesta Aziraphale—. Soy Aziraphale.

—_Angel!_ —protesta Crowley.

—Deja hablar al ángel, deja hablar al ángel... en serio, Crowley...modales —le riñe un poquito. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos con el regaño de Crowley sin saber bien que hacer. Se sienta en la cama poniéndose de espaldas a ellos.

—Créeme, si yo pudiera hacer que se callara en modo alguno... —masculla ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues hace rato parecías estarlo haciendo con bastante éxito.

Aziraphale se sonroja con todo ese comentario, tanto el de Crowley como la respuesta de Asmodeo.

—Sí, bueno, pero es un poco anticlimático ahora ese método —gesto con la mano.

—Ya, ya, nadie dice que no. Solo me estás diciendo... aunque yo podría intentarlo.

La boca abierta de Aziraphale... saca las alas y se envuelve en ellas hasta la cabeza.

—Sí, claro, por qué no —masculla y mira lo que hace Aziraphale de reojo—. Aun así...

Asmodeo la mira, esperando que acabe la frase

—Quisiera hablar contigo primero.

—Vale, vale, hablemos —levanta una mano en señal de rendición.

Ella hace un gesto para que salga.

Asmodeo mira a Aziraphale, un instante más, y sigue a Crowley. Aziraphale va a tardarse una centésima de segundo de que salen a intentar seguirles para espiarles, desde luego.

Crowley se para un instante antes de seguir a Asmodeo haciéndole a Aziraphale cara de "_No sé qué hace aquí, esto es un desastre, ¡lárgate!"_

Aziraphale frunce un poco el ceño... y asiente un poco, pero no... no se va a largar. Al menos no tan rápidamente. Lo siento, él también es un ángel curioso.

—Espero que no le estés haciendo gestos de que se largue, Crowley... le necesitamos —advierte Asmodeo sin mirarle.

Crowley sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta giratoria a su espalda.

—Le estaba mandando un beso —miente y se pasa una mano por el pelo y se cruza de brazos porque sigue desnuda y aunque Asmodeo también lo medio está la verdad es que no es muy bueno que los comparen a nivel físico.

—Qué bonito...

—Sí, bueno —ojos en blanco—. Ahora en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Tu no eras un chico? —le pregunta volviendo a mirarle de arriba a abajo.

—A lo único a lo que he sido fiel en mi vida es al coche. No veo porque esto iba a ser una excepción.

—No, no... Solo digo que te recuerdo como un... chico.

—_Whatever..._

—Bueno... Belcebú de verdad me mando aquí. Misión especial. La he cambiado por vacaciones —Asmodeo le sonríe un poco.

—Mira que bien —tan sarcástica—. ¿Y?

—Bueno. Estoy aquí. Y te estoy viendo seducir al Ángel, eh... —se ríe un poco—. ¿Qué tal lo hace?

—O sea, has venido a ver... Siempre quise tener una auditoría del infierno...

—No, he venido a enseñarte cómo hacerlo. O eso me ha dicho... creo que esas son mis instrucciones. Ahora no estoy seguro, sinceramente, si tengo que... separarles. O seducirle a él. O seducirte a ti.

—¿En qué universo enseñarme a seducirle es separarnos? —parpadea un poco.

—No, solo... —da un trago a su vaso—. Vamos, he leído el informe del ángel y no se parece en NADA a lo que acabo de ver.

—¿Lo has leído? —levanta las cejas porque ¡todo el mundo lo ha leído menos ella! ¿Qué tan injusto es eso?

—Sí, es... —se humedece los labios y se acaricia la punta del colmillo con una mueca bastante obscena—. Un poco bestia, vamos a decirlo así. Entiendo que a Belcebú le interesa el ángel y está preocupada por ese comportamiento, no cree que puedas mantenerle.

Crowley abre un poco la boca y luego la cierra, arruga un poco la nariz negando con la cabeza y hace un sonidito indescifrable.

—Así que por qué no me cuentas tú tu versión de los hechos.

—Eh... uh... mira. La verdad, ese era un informe que el ángel tenía que presentar al cielo, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegó a tus manos, pero es obvio que él iba a escribir lo que más le convenía.

—Bueno ¿y qué es lo qué pasó?

—Lo que... Lo que digo es que está todo bajo control. Ya se lo dije a Lord Belcebú, esta es una misión compleja y delicada y no creo que la presencia de un tercero vaya a ayudar.

—Mmmm... Eso no me explica que es lo que paso y si algo, te hace ver aún más culpable.

—¿Culpable?

—De violación.

Crowley aprieta los ojos

—Es lo que escribió el ángel, que dices que por alguna razón es lo que le conviene. Aunque dicen por ahí que... está enamorado.

—De verdad, el ángel está encantado... esto es un poco complicado porque él no puede obviamente admitirlo al cielo, pero una cosa no quita la otra. Esto solo es asqueroso para mí.

—¿Asqueroso?

—Pues es un ángel...

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo asqueroso? —pregunta Asmodeo.

—Que nosotros ya no lo somos. Es decir... todos ellos son repugnantes con sus bendiciones y todo lo demás.

Aziraphale le mira con unos ojotes desde la entreabierta puerta giratoria.

—Bueno... sí, un poco sí. Ese asunto —Asmodeo hace un gesto con la mano, así no muy interesado.

—Él cree que no lo pienso y no nos interesa sacarle de ese error.

—Me estás diciendo que él GENUINAMENTE piensa que... bueno, vamos, es que yo también lo pienso después de mirarles.

—Soy una buena actriz y me tomo en serio mi trabajo —sentencia lo más taxativa que es capaz—. Lo que digo es que... pases con nosotros el día, no sé qué me dijo que quería hacer, algo de... _Well, who knows_, le escribas a Lord Belcebú que todo está bien, que no tiene de que preocuparse más que de su propio caso y ya. Si te he visto no me acuerdo que aquí tres son multitud y temo que puedas malinterpretar algo de mi actuación o me puedas comprometer sacándome de personaje.

—No suena mala la propuesta... —Asmodeo sonríe de lado. Crowley sonríe un poco—. Aun así… sí sabes que ellos sienten el amor, ¿verdad?

—Solo recuerda que yo le conozco y sé por qué hago las cosas que hago, así que no te olvides... este es un personaje y una pantomima que hay que mantener. Por favor, no lo estropees —pide y luego suspira con eso—. Sí, sí... lo sé. Pero no pueden diferenciar cuando es real que cuando es fingido, como es obvio.

—Mmmm... —se encoge de hombros—. Lo mejor será verlo. Me da curiosidad.

Crowley vacila mirando de reojo hacia la obertura de la puerta, humedeciéndose los labios.

Aziraphale da un paso atrás, cerrando un poco más la puerta para que no le mire.

—Él es... un poco inestable, pero muy inocente —vuelve a mirar a Asmodeo—. Así que... bueno. Ve con cuidado y si te pido hablar de algo a solas es porque me estás comprometiendo, ¿vale?

—Vale, vale... —levanta las manos—. Casi hasta parece que tienes miedo, Crowley.

—Eh... Sí, bueno, todos conocemos la ira de Lord Belcebú.

—Quizás deba advertirte una cosa... —Asmodeo se ríe un poco, ella le mira, escuchándole—. Si todo sale mal tengo permiso para... Hacer algunas cosas.

Parpadea varias veces y él le sonríe, tan tranquilo.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Cuáles cosas?

—Supongo que en alguna medida, fuera de tu orgullo de demonio, te vendría bien quitarte este milenario problema de encima.

Ella frunce un poco el ceño sin acabar de entender.

—No quiero interferir, pareciera que no lo estás haciendo TAN mal con todo este asunto del romance y el capullito. Solo... solo si es necesario tengo permiso de intervenir directamente. Mira, piénsalo así, si todo lo demás falla quizás tendrás que dejar de hacer cosas asquerosas y repugnantes con él.

—No va a fallar —sisea.

—Esa es la actitud —le guiña un ojo—. Ahora ve por él antes de que se vaya.

Ella le mira sin moverse, ceño fruncido, tan rebelde.

—¿Qué?

Y lo que hace es chasquear los dedos para vestirse e ir en dirección contraria a hacerse un café. Asmodeo mira hacia la puerta de reojo y suspira un poco al notar como se cierra del todo.

Crowley se lleva a la cocina a una plantita cualquiera que toma por el camino y le hace ñañaña con el tono de Asmodeo una vez está peleando con la cafetera.

Aziraphale se vuelve del todo a la habitación haciéndose bolita en la cama de Crowley.

¿Y si de verdad... es muy buen actor? ¿Y si de verdad le parece asqueroso? Quizás se está aguantando las náuseas todo el rato y por eso no le gustan tanto los besos como a él.

Crowley sigue alegándole a la planta porque todo esto es estúpido y odia a Lord Belcebú y ojalá a Gabriel no se le levante ¿y de qué va Asmodeo con ese acentito francés y esas insinuaciones de tomarle el relevo?

Ya podría decirle... si los besos le parecen tan horribles. Ya no digamos la posibilidad que existe de que le esté tomando el pelo en general dado que TODOS parecen considerarle un imbécil. Quizás lo es y no se ha dado cuenta. ¿Qué imbécil nota que es un imbécil? Ninguno.

La demonio se toma su café, mientras se caga en todo el mundo y se cambia de ropa veinte veces antes de decidirse por algo, dándose cuenta de que... otra vez ayer. Y otra vez sin condón. Ugh. Es que no va a tener suerte TANTAS VECES.

No ha sido además "otra vez", han sido otras MIL veces.

¡Pues aun peor!

Asmodeo se levanta y... es que va a ir al cuarto con Aziraphale. Deberías detenerlo Crowley.

Está muy ocupada criticándole con la planta.

Pues ahí se recarga en la puerta ver al ángel sufrir... y sonríe un poco pensando que es bastante mono.

Cuando Crowley se ha tomado su café, se ha decidido por un atuendo y se ha calmado un poco es que se va a buscarles a ver si se van o qué.

Y encuentra a Asmodeo recargado en la puerta, ya vestido, hablando con Aziraphale que está aún sentado en la cama, abrazándose las piernas... y quien se tensa un poco en cuanto parece Crowley.

—Vale, demasiada gente en mi casa. Todo el mundo largo de aquí.

De hecho no lleva hablando con Aziraphale más de veinte segundos. Aziraphale le mira... y se sonroja un poco desviando la cara... levantándose de la cama. Porque... Crowley era diametralmente distinto cada vez que aparecía alguien del infierno.

Crowley frunce un poco el ceño sin entender del todo la actitud de Aziraphale ahora.

—Ehm... b-Bueno... me voy entonces —¡Y es que acaba de echarle!

—Ah... ¿en serio? Qué lástima. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer —responde ella porque... tampoco es culpa suya que justo el día que Asmodeo se iba a quedar a hacerle una auditoría el ángel tenga otras cosas que hacer. Qué infortunio, que desdicha.

—Oh, venga Aziraphale, no te vayas... Ha dicho Crowley que quiere pasar el día contigo, ¿no es así?

—Si tiene cosas que hacer...

—Como acompañarnos.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley por un momento con ojitos de cachorro ¡Y es que ha dicho que es asqueroso! ¡Y ha sonado muy en serio! Ha dicho además que buen actor.

—P-Podría... bueno... —Aziraphale vacila un poco—. ¿No íbamos a ir con Anathema, Crowley?

—Ah... E-Eso... Ehm, yes. Pero pensaba que preferirías ir solo.

—Ya... bueno —vacila, mirándole a los ojos antes de sonrojarse y desviar la mirada—. Pero yo... estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti. Claro que no quiero ir solo.

Crowley vacila un instante con ese tono y luego aprieta los ojos deduciendo que... le ha oído. Joder. ¡Se ha ido a hablar fuera por algo!

—De hecho creo que me moriría de pensar que... tengo que ir solo. Aunque sufras, estoy seguro de que podrás concederme esto... mi amor.

Ojos en blanco. Así que este es plan, pasivo-agresividad todo el día... especialmente el día en que hay alguien aquí viendo si lo está haciendo bien o no y que además ha dicho que si lo hace mal tiene permiso de intervenir. Muy agudo, _angel._

Aziraphale frunce el ceño con esos ojos en blanco. O sea ¡además va a hacer los ojos en blanco!

—Ehm... ¿quieren que les deje solos un par de minutos? —pregunta Asmodeo.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale con cara de... anda, respóndele tú.

—Oh, no sé si Crowley quiera arriesgarse ¿Para qué? Para que le bese y se... —aprieta los labios tragándose un "muera del asco".

—_Really?_ —ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Pues... no lo sé. Dímelo tú —Aziraphale se cruza de brazos y Asmodeo sonríe de lado

—En serio vas a elegir ESTE momento para esto.

—No querría en lo absoluto, pero dado que soy taaaan idiota.

—Pues dudaba, pero cada vez empiezo a estar más segura que lo eres.

—¡Quizás podrías ayudar!

—¡Quizás podrías entender, por una vez, que no todo se trata de ti!

—No es que se trate de mí, es que... tú has... Ugh!

Asmodeo se ríe un poquito de ambos. Crowley mira a Asmodeo de reojo, nerviosa y luego le echa una mirada de circunstancias a Aziraphale

—¿Qué plan tenían hoy? —pregunta Asmodeo conciliador.

Aziraphale aprieta los labios pensando en... pasear relajadamente por la calle de la mano, ir a ver a Anathema, ir a comer e ir a ver los restos de su librería... si es que quedaba algo pero deja que Crowley sea el que decida... ya que no todo se trata de él.

—Yo qué sé —Crowley suspira.

—Hmm... ¿No tenían un plan? —Insiste Asmodeo—. Puedo adaptarme a lo que tengan ustedes, de verdad, no se corten por mí.

—Sí, bueno, él tenía uno. Creo.

—Necesito ir a la farmacia y... a ver a una amiga que tiene unas cosas que son mías —complementa Aziraphale.

—Eso. Y yo tenía que... ¿electrocutarte hoy? ¿Envenenarte?

—No sabía que tenías ganas de descorporizarme —Aziraphale parpadea.

—Es mi trabajo, ¿te acuerdas? —le mira con cara de circunstancias y luego a Asmodeo.

—Ahh... desde luego. Solo... ugh, perdona, es que me he quedado atontado con las cosas que estábamos haciendo —Aziraphale trata de sonreír y le sale un poco falso.

Crowley se humedece los labios porque jugar al Asmodeo cree que Aziraphale cree que él tiene que matarle pero sabe que no y Aziraphale sabe que no pero tiene que fingir que cree que sí para que Asmodeo crea que cree que sí aunque sabe que no le está mareando un poco.

Aziraphale le mira unos segundos, con atención, pensando que lo que tiene que hacer es... convencer a Asmodeo de que está estúpidamente enamorado de Crowley... que lo está y que imagina que Crowley lo está de él... que también lo está y que además le ha seducido muy bien... que lo ha hecho un poco ejem.

Por lo menos ya se le ha pasado lo pasivo agresivo.

¡Pues está intentando ayudar! Solo... que... Ugh. Pero no es tan fácil cuando Crowley está siendo un... idiota tratándole así. Jum!

OK, falsa alarma.

Asmodeo les mira y sonríe de lado, pensando que todo este juego de miradas y silencios cargados de sentido es el juego habitual de una pareja... cercana.

—_My dear..._ ¿te has enfadado? —le pregunta de repente Aziraphale a Crowley, acercándose a él y tomándole de la mano.

Ella fulmina porque es evidente que el que se ha enfadado es él. Y no solo eso, tiene que fingir que no.

—Sí, claro. YO me he enfadado... —suspira. Aziraphale le fulmina porque ¡no le sigue el juego!

—Pues con esta actitud horrenda lo parece.

—Supongo que soy un poco irracional y me dejo llevar demasiado por las emociones aunque te conozco hace miles de años... y sé que no estás en la mejor situación. Ya se me pasará.

Ojos en blanco del ángel, ¿quién es el pasivo agresivo ahora? Le suelta la mano.

—Irracional. Claro, irracional y emotivo. Ya dejarás de comportarte como un asqueroso idiota egoísta. Entendido.

—O tal vez no... Anda, vámonos mejor...

—Divertidísimo paseo... —refunfuña Aziraphale yendo a la puerta. Asmodeo se le acerca a Crowley.

—Quizás deberías ser un poco más suave con él...

Crowley hace un gesto de desesperación mezclada con "no me jodas" y niega con la cabeza dejando salir a Asmodeo. Luego chasquea los dedos.

Aziraphale SIGUE refunfuñando en el pasillo, porque todos le creen idiota y además tiene que actuar como el más idiota los idiotas aún al que la esposa le maltrata pero él aún la quiere.

Una bolsa con las sobras de Ritz del montón de comida que pidió el otro día y que estaba en la cocina de Crowley aparece en las idiotas manos del idiota ángel.

Que levanta las cejas pensando... anda, claro, ahora le intenta comprar con comida vieja, con las sobras, como si fuera el perro. Se asoma a ver qué incluyen esas sobras...

Pues lo que no sirviera él mismo la otra noche.

Saca una papita de ahí dentro y se la mete a la boca, esperando a que venga Crowley mientras mastica... y refunfuña.

Ella viene detrás de Asmodeo, esperando que este no se haya dado cuenta que eso lo ha hecho él.

—Oh, ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Comida? —Asmodeo sonríe un poco. Crowley le mira de reojo sin decir nada, subiéndose al ascensor.

—Sobras de comida... sobras —protesta Aziraphale.

Ojos en blanco de Crowley, porque no iba a aparecer comida con un milagro, si luego siempre se queja de que sale de vete a saber dónde y sabe mal. Además son sobras del RITZ y de algo que ÉL PIDIÓ. Pero no comenta para no delatarse. Y luego aprieta los ojos porque además se las va a comer EN EL COCHE.

Claro que se las va a comer en el coche, y va a querer además que las calientes. ¿O ya están calientitas con el milagro que hiciste?

Sí, ya lo están, como si no le conociera.

Tan considerada.


	49. Chapter 49

—Oh... me gusta la comida. Poca. Pero me gusta. Siempre he dicho que se puede llegar al corazón de alguien por medio de ella... —Asmodeo sonríe de lado.

Aziraphale le sonríe un poquitín porque... él piensa lo mismo. Se come otra papita. Crowley pone los ojos en blanco ooootra vez con ambos.

—Si yo siempre lo he dicho. A Crowley no le gusta mucho comer. Aunque últimamente come un poco más... —agrega mirándole

—Bueno, seguro sí que le gusta comerte a ti entero —Asmodeo sonríe.

—Ngk! —suelta Crowley adelantándose. Aziraphale se sonroja desviando la mirada al suelo.

—Claro, claro. Le encanta. No deja de darme besos... y uno pensaría que bueno, habitualmente a los demonios les dan asco y esas cosas, pero ella... es distinta a todos —sonríe falsamente y se sonroja más, tragando saliva—. Y a mí, Ehm... me encantan.

La demonio le mira de reojo un segundo antes de abrir el coche y meterse al asiento del conductor.

—Oh, qué bonito... aunque sería más bonito que lo dijeras sin que pareciera que alguien te paga para decirlo —comenta Asmodeo que al parecer tiene un comentario para todo.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas... y se sonroja más, visiblemente haciendo reír a Asmodeo, luego se sube al coche agobiado porque todo lo que dice parece estar mal. Ahora resultaba que este demonio no le creía que le quería ver.

—Eso es porque le pago por decirlo —responde Crowley sarcásticamente cuando entran.

—¡Oh! ¿Le... pagas?

—Pues... es lo que has dicho también antes —se encoge de hombros y es que debes poder sentir como Aziraphale se tensa con la idea del pago. Incluso abre la boca para decir algo. Y luego la cierra.

Asmodeo se ríe concluyendo que esto debe ser una broma. Crowley enciende el coche después de poner Tadfield en el GPS del teléfono nuevo y empieza a sonar ooootra vez _Good old fashioned lover boy_ porque ayer al final no dejó que sonara, así que vuelve a sonrojarse y para la radio.

—¡Oh! Que británicos. No, no, ¡enciéndela! —pide Asmodeo poniéndole la mano en el hombro

—Ehm... mejor pongo la radio normal.

—Oh, pero esa es tan bonita... —suelta Aziraphale mirándole. Crowley se humedece los labios y... vaaale, vale. La deja sonar.

Si para trollearte, Azraphale también puede hacerlo. Le sonríe de ladito y levanta una mano para hacerle un cariñito en la mejilla casi como si Asmodeo no estuviera ahí.

Ella le mira de reojo con eso.

El ángel le sonríe un poquito... y es que ahora va a empeñarse en convencer al demonio este de la lujuria que sí que está embobado con Crowley como Crowley dice.

Ella le sonríe un poco de vuelta haciendo los ojos en blanco por que no pueeede.

Y Aziraphale se le acerca, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

—Vamos a la farmacia... tenemos que comprar ESO.

—Entra tú —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por? Ni siquiera se cual... —Hace una mueca, y mira a Asmodeo de reojo por un segundo.

—¿Qué quieren comprar? —pregunta Asmodeo.

Crowley le hace un gesto con la cabeza que significa "por eso".

—Mira, con tal de... tener un poco de paz mental, yo bajo —asiente el ángel sin responder.

—Gracias.

—No me vas a dejar aquí en cuanto me baje, ¿verdad?

—Ugh, mierda, claro, voy a tener que esperar a que te bajes.

Aziraphale le medio fulmina y Crowley sonríe de ladito mirándole más rato del que debería para la velocidad a la la que conduce.

—Sería maravilloso que no nos mataras ni atropellaras a alguien más mientras llegamos —sonríe e igual se sonroja un poco con esa mirada.

—Sería extraordinario que tú no te quejaras de eso por una sola vez.

—No voy a no quejarme —se queja.

—_Obviously._

—_Obviously!_

La demonio sigue sonriendo y vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco parando en doble fila frente a una farmacia.

—Como no estés cuando salga...

—Quizás pueda acompañarte, ángel —propone Asmodeo sonriendo.

Crowley frunce el ceño cuando le llama "ángel".

Ya, ya... ya. Aziraphale parpadea porque... le ha llamado ángel. Se agacha un poco y le sonríe.

—Es Aziraphale. Y no, mejor acompaña a Crowley —le pide con voz dulce.

Gracias. Solo por eso es que ella no responde nada. Te has salvado.

Es que... aunque no te parezca a ti así... Aziraphale sí que considera especial que le llames _Angel._ Ahí ve va a comprar sus pruebas de embarazo... va a tardarse porque hay como 48164 modelos distintos.

Así que Crowley se gira a Asmodeo una vez están solos en el coche.

—So?

—Creo que están un poco tensos conmigo aquí —Asmodeo se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y te extraña?

—Pues no tendrían ninguna razón...

—No, claro, no tiene nada de tensionante una auditoria.

—Esto no es una auditoría... Insisto que vengo a ayudarte. ¿Podrías darle un beso ahora que suba?

—¿Por?

—No sé, quiero ver cómo reacciona... —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Se supone que son pareja así... oficialmente o se acuestan, bueno, tú, te acuestas con más gente?

—No, no... Claro que no, ni lo insinúes, es bastante celoso.

—¿Un ángel celoso? Naaah.

—Ah, no, claro. Disculpa, no sabía que tú le conocías mejor que yo —replica sarcástica.

—No, solo... o sea es que los ángeles son seres de luz, que aman a todo mundo y hacen todas esas cosas que hacen que... ser celoso sea como imposible, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, claro, igual que los demonios odiamos a todo el mundo y solo estamos enfocados en el mal y la destrucción...

—Vale, vale... solo me sorprende que... —se encoge de hombros y se ríe un poco—, es igual. ¡Un ángel celoso de un demonio! Ahora entiendo la curiosidad de Belcebú. Entonces... son pareja. ¿Cierto?

—Ehm... sí, claro. O sea, eso es lo que él cree.

—Y... veo que no tiene tanto problema en decirlo abiertamente, pese a todo.

—Eh... eso es relativamente nuevo.

—¿Y tú no... Profesas tu supuesto amor hacia él?

—Nah, no. O sea, él cree que sí, pero obviamente está equivocado

—Ya... sinceramente, pensaría yo que tendrías que ser un poco más cariñoso —sonríe de lado.

—¿Más cariñoso?

—Sí, físicamente. Un cariñito, o acompañarle a la farmacia...

Crowley le mira apoyado sobre el respaldo del asiento con el brazo porque la verdad no ha bajado porque no quería dejarlo a él solo en SU coche.

Claro, el coche siendo más importante que Aziraphale...

Pues no es como que Aziraphale no pueda cuidarse solo, ¡pero el coche no puede!

—O quizás sí lo hagas y solo te estás cortando porque estoy yo, pero a mí me ha servido siempre tocar un poco... —levanta la mano y le acaricia un poco el brazo. Ella lo aparta, un poco nerviosa.

—No creo que me salga natural eso.

—Pero a él podría gustarle...

—Mmmmm...

—Sólo digo lo que veo. Porque sí que parece estar bastante... dispuesto. Y por lo que he visto hace rato... incluso le has inclinado a los pecados carnales y a la lujuria...

—Ehm... no le saques ese tema.

—No, ya me imagino que no le gusta pensar en ello. ¿Cómo lo lleva?

—Mal. Se pone muy nervioso cada vez que sale, balbuceando excusas y... motivos para justificarse a sí mismo.

—Lo impresionante es que aún no caiga... supongo que es cuestión de tiempo. Especialmente si el cielo lo sabe y por lo visto es así tanto que Belcebú tenía su reporte.

—Eso no depende del cielo, depende Dios —o ya habría caído, piensa para sí.

—Ya, ya... pero ellos siempre hacen esas cosas. Yo qué sé. Igualmente es bastante mono... y atractivo. Quizás podríamos hacerle caer de cualquier manera.

—Lord Belcebú no quiere que caiga. Quiere usarle para espiar al cielo y aprender sobre los ángeles.

—Hasta que sea útil.

—La información siempre es valiosa —se humedece los labios intentando resultar imperturbable, porque justo eso es lo que ella teme también.

—Me parece además algo bastante divertido...

—¿El qué?

—Esto... que tengas a un ángel así. Que tu estés así... no lo sé.

—No lo es. Es difícil, peligroso y delicado.

—¿Qué tiene de difícil y peligroso y delicado?

—Conseguir que lo crea.

—Mmm... Bueno, eso sí, pero es decir, no tienes nada que perder. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que deje de creerlo y le rompas el corazón?

—Es que no te imaginas que me haría Lord Belcebú si eso pasara... —responde tras vacilar un instante.

—Bueno, piénsalo, para eso estoy aquí. Si acaso se entera, entro yo al rescate... —le sonríe—. ¿Vas a besarle?

—Bueno, tranquilo que si no haces ninguna cosa rara, no tiene por qué enterarse.

—La verdad me da curiosidad. ¿Tú eres celoso?

—Sinceramente, creo que vas a conseguir más de ella si más que contarle lo que ves aquí le das ideas que hacer con Gabriel —intenta cambiar el tema.

—Con Gabriel... ¿el arcángel Gabriel?

—Seh.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?

—Es el objetivo real de todo esto.

—¿Gabriel?

—Sí.

—¿Por?

—A ella le gusta.

—Pfff... ¡Qué va!

Crowley se encoge de hombros

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Es lo que parece.

—¿En serio? ¿Te ha dicho algo o les has visto?

—Ambas.

—¿Ahora resulta que a los demonios les gustan los ángeles? —Asmodeo se ríe.

—No. A ELLA le gusta GABRIEL.

Aziraphale toca la ventanilla del coche. Crowley se gira hacia ahí y sonríe al verle.

Aziraphale está levemente sonrojado porque tuvo que dar bastantes explicaciones, igualmente abre la puerta del coche.

—_Shit_, que tenía que irme —igual es que se le ilumina la cara solo de que esté ahí de nuevo.

—Y yo creo que no es el único al que le gusta un ángel —murmura Asmodeo un poco para sí.

—Eres incapaz —sonríe y esconde un poco la bolsa de lo que acaba de comprar, poniéndola en el suelo—. ¿Le has escrito a Anathema mientras? ¿O te has dedicado a hablar mal de mí con él?

—Ni siquiera tengo su número.

—Oh... yo lo... anoté en algún sitio.

—En una de esas libretas tuyas de teléfonos como si siguiéramos en los años veinte.

—En un papelito... con mi pluma.

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Que te ha contado de mí en mi ausencia? —pregunta girándose a Asmodeo.

—Hablábamos de si eres o no bueno en la cama —se mete ella sin dejar al demonio responder.

—_What?!_ —el grito, abriendo los ojos como platos—. Crowley!

La nombrada sonríe y se encoge de hombros

—Y Crowley dice que eres bastante bueno...

—Ugh! —rojo como tomate de manera inmediata.

—No he dicho "bastante" —protesta.

—¿Cómo que no has dicho bastante? —protesta Aziraphale—. ¿Ahora eso TAMPOCO te gusta?

—Podría haber dicho mucho, pero claro, cómo ibas a pensar bien de mí.

Aziraphale se sonroja... y sonríe un poco.

—Has dicho muchoooooo.

—He dicho más o menos.

—¿¡Más o menos?!

—De todos modos no importa lo que haya dicho.

—¿Qué es lo que importa? ¿Lo que piensas?

—Que lo haces.

—¿Q-Que hago qué?

—Dos cosas. Siempre pensar mal de mí y... algo en la cama por lo que ser bueno o malo.

—Si pienso mal de ti es por algo, para empezar, porque tú misma has dicho que dijiste más o menos. Y... _shut up_ —protesta abriendo el delicado paquete de comida para llevar que Crowley había puesto en sus manos un rato atrás. No se había enfriado aún. Se relame un poco porque había sobrado un poco de foie gras, que aunque era mejor recién servido.

Crowley sonríe con esa respuesta, arrancando el coche de nuevo.

—Y no pongas esa cara que... ¡No la mereces!

—¿Y qué es lo que merezco?

—No te voy a decir porque yo no suelo decir esas cosas.

—Imaginaré tus mejores deseos para mi entonces.

—Pues dado que has dicho más o menos...

—De hecho más menos que más, de hecho el más está en esa expresión solo por cortesía.

—Bueno, ni que tú fueras tan bueno, la verdad. Si tienes dudas, Asmodeo... estoy seguro de que podría tener mucho mejores opciones —protesta tan evidentemente indignado, sonrojándose.

—_What the fuck?_ —protesta Crowley que solo estaba jugando. Aziraphale... es que se le escapa la sonrisa.

—Ja!

—Ok... haz lo que te dé la gana, al fin y al cabo... —se encoge de hombros.

—Oh, venga ya. ¿Quién empezó siendo horrible?

—Tú.

—¡No! —se le echa un poco encima.

Ella levanta el brazo para que se ponga debajo, cada vez este movimiento es más natural.

Asmodeo levanta una ceja y Aziraphale le pone a Crowley una mano en la pierna con suavidad.

—Mmm

—Claro que sí, tú empezaste pensando mal.

—Por una razón perfectamente justificable.

—La verdad es que como ser más odioso y despreciable del universo siempre me pregunto muy seriamente porqué tengo yo que aguantarte —le aprieta un poco hacia sí.

—Porque estás enamorada de mí, desde luego —responde sonrojándose un poco, porque nunca lo ha dicho así en voz alta... ni lo diría en circunstancias normales.

Crowley se sonroja un montón y hasta da un volantazo invadiendo como tres carriles. La mitad de la gente de la autopista le pita.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y se le esconde un poco en el cuello, seguro de que van a descorporizarse los tres. Y Asmodeo grita varonilmente.

—Ehm... _Yes_. Ehm, sí. Claro. Uhm...

—Ay, ay... no vuelvo a decirlo —susurra en su cuello. La demonio no hace mucho caso de las protestas igualmente—. ¿Estás bien? —susurra en su cuello.

Asiente suavecito, sin mirarle.

—¿Te dan asco mis besos? —le mira y se sonroja.

—_What?_

—No que me importe... —agrega en un susurro revolviendo a esconderse.

—No, claro —no queda muy claro a que responde.

—Les odio a todos —protesta acurrucándose contra ella y dándole un besito en el cuello otra vez

—_Of course, of course_ —es que está teeeensa.

Aziraphale le aprieta un poco la pierna con la mano.

Mejor, claaaro.

Ugh, ¡hace lo posible!

—Estas portándote rara... ¿es por Asmodeo?

Asiente un poquito, una sola vez, podrías decir que es un asentimiento o que solo ha sido un movimiento del coche. De todos modos no sabe a qué se refiere pero esa parece una buena excusa/explicación y antes se ha enfadado, así que...

—Quiero convencerle —susurra mirándole de reojito.

—Lo sé...

—Ayúdame

Le mira de reojito también y le sonríe un poco porque se supone que lo está haciendo. Él se tranquiliza un poco con esa sonrisa.

Asmodeo se mueve un poco ahí atrás, mirándoles y es que el Bentley no es en lo absoluto privado. Es como una lata de sardinas, con respaldos demasiado bajos y Crowley conduce bastante... bueno, rápido poniendo a Aziraphale histérico.

Y no sé si hay cinturones atrás. Si no hay adelante, que va a hacer atrás.

Pues eso.

Así que quieres que Asmodeo se queje también

No.

Igualmente no lo hace, intentando ser casi completamente invisible ahí atrás.

De todos modos no están haciendo nada que no hicieran si no estuvieras tú. Salvo discutir por el asunto de mear en un palo.

Eso termina por notar. En verdad... hay un punto en que parece que le olvidan. CASI relajados, hablando a susurros todo el ratos, riéndose un poco, mirándose el uno al otro cada treinta segundos, con sonrisas cómplices. Conoce estas parejas, los matrimonios viejos, pero esos que se quieren de verdad, pese a conocerse bien. Odia a estas parejas en general, suelen ser... imperturbables.

Ugh con la definición.

Claramente esto NO es lo que describía el ángel en su reporte. Ni es lo que le describió Belcebú. Se suponía que Crowley sería torpe y el ángel demasiado inocente. Y esto... hmm... esto parece otra cosa.

Es que además... ni siquiera están del todo en la supuesta primera fase del enamoramiento en que todo es maravilloso y todo el rato necesitan estar demostrándolo todo.

Desde luego que no. _Old married couple._

Asmodeo suspira pensando que si Crowley tiene razón y Belcebú tiene algún interés en Gabriel... ellos dos le van a servir de ejemplo para demostrar cosas como... un ángel no cae por enamorarse de un demonio.

Y los demonios sí pueden sentir y profesar amor real a pesar de la creencia general.

Por lo visto. Aunque aún... vacila un poco. Tendrá que verle un poco más, pero aparentemente... eso que hace Crowley no es actuar. O es el puto mejor actor de la historia.

Bueno... a ver... O sea, no subestiméis las dotes y el talento.

Ojos en blanco. Ya, ya, unos dotes y talentos brutales pero... Nah. Además es que... mírales. Abrazados ahí, susurrando cosas que a estas alturas ya ni siquiera Asmodeo está intentando escuchar porque igual ya notó que no les entiende nada. Todo parece ser un continuo chiste local.

Asmodeo incluso hace los ojos en blanco, porque él. ÉL no es el demonio del amor. Él es el demonio de la lujuria y las cosas carnales prohibidas... y esto era bastante aburrido para el demonio de la lujuria.

¿Tenemos un demonio del amor?

Pues a saber, debería haber uno.

A lo mejor es Crowley.

No, Crowley es el demonio de Aziraphale.

Ugh, con todos.

Nada del amor general pero si se quiere sentir el demonio del amor puede reducirlo a ese círculo. (Ce. Los.)

—¿Crees que de vuelta podamos pasar a mi librería? —pregunta en algún punto Aziraphale, mirando a Crowley de reojo

—¿Para que me llores?

—Para saber qué queda... —aprieta los labios.

—Sí eres consciente que...

—¿Qué? —se gira un poco a ella, mirándole

—No te va a gustar. Aunque esté como estaba ayer.

—No va a estar como estaba ayer...

—En el mejor de los casos...

—Pero es que... al menos... —es que aunque sea sólo una librería, es su librería. Aprieta los ojos—. No quiero dejarla morir sola.

—Otra vez... la librería con sentimientos.

—Bueno, que si a callar con el coche...

—¡Es diferente!

—No lo es... y aunque ya sé que no debería estar... apegado.

—Bienes materiales... Aaavariiiciaaa —canturrea suavecito.

Se sonroja un poco apretando los ojos. Pero es que... su librería. Le ENCANTABA su librería. No solo los libros, sino en sí... los espacios, las escaleras, sus... cosas. Tenían cada una una historia y se le arrugaba el corazón de pensar en ella quemada, destruida, en ruinas

Como si no pudierais arreglarla con un par de milagritos y no estuvieran igual MUCHAS de tus cosas a salvo ya.

No si le ponen suelo consagrado y luego fuego infernal.

Bueno, si la han quemado se le ha ido lo consagrado. Así que nada que no arreglen un equipo de contratistas y un par de milagros en unas semanas. Hasta podría poner una cocina de concepto abierto y una decoración rustica industrial. Y no cada puñetero objeto de decoración con un querubín _kitch_ que se pueda encontrar en una tienda de segunda mano.

UGH, ¡No estás ayudando!

No era la idea.

—Quizás tengas razón... —suspira—. Cada vez parezco menos un ángel.

—A lo mejor habría que reescribir el concepto de ángel.

—Mmm... no, no creo. Es... solo es que es mi librería. O era.

—¿Tienes una librería? —pregunta Asmodeo.

—La vamos a... —Crowely se detiene, callándose porque se había olvidado un poco de él. Aziraphale da un saltito porque se le había olvidado también.

—O-Oh... oh. Ehm... sí. Bueno... algo así —hasta se separa un poquito de Crowley medio inconscientemente. El que es _tsundere,_ se queda _tsundere._

—Como tres cuartas parte de ella están en mi casa literalmente POR TODOS LADOS —aún no se había podido quejar de esto con nadie.

—Oh, esos libros que estaban ahí todos desprolijos... ¿son tuyos?

—No están por todos lados, ¡no exageres! Solo... están. Por ahí. Y no son todos. Quemaron algunos, ¡yo vi los restos! —se queja y luego mira a Asmodeo—. Y sí, son míos, Crowley... bueno, les he llevado ahí cuando vi que estaba todo en peligro.

—Estuve hojeando algunos. Ya me parecía a mí que tanta Biblia era un poco extraño.

—Dije tres cuartas partes y había algunos hasta en el abono de las plantas, aunque para ser de quien eran pues ese era el mejor lugar —sigue Crowley.

—¿¡En que momento viste el abono de las plantas?! —le fulmina con la otra parte. No va ni a dignificar eso con una respuesta.

—Cuando fui a abonarlas, obviamente.

—¿Y a qué hora fuiste a abonarla?

—A las riego menos abono en punto.

—Tonto —le mira... y la verdad... se ríe un poquito con eso.

Crowley sonríe.

—¿Al menos sacaste mi libro del abono?

—No, ya te he dicho que era su lugar

—Ya sé por qué lo dices —no que no ibas a dignificar esto con una respuesta.

—Tan listo, tú —sonrisiita.

—Pues claro, te conozco.

—De todos modos, seguro lo restaurarás con todo tu amor y dedicación...

—Por supuesto. Puede que le haga más que restaurarlo —la mira de reojo y sonríe de lado—. Ahora que lo mencionas.

—¿Qué? ¿Leerlos otra vez? ¿Escribir un fanfiction sobre ellos?

—¿Un qué?

—Es... nada. Olvídalo. Una cosa de internet.

—¿Algo que se lee o que se ve? Sospecho que es lo segundo, conociéndote.

—Es algo que... existe. Y es lo bastante ridículo para que tú pudieras querer hacer.

—Debes estar enamorado de ello, conociendo tus gustos —La miraaaaada.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pfff... ¡Claro que no! —tan indignada. El ángel se ríe un poco.

—Pues insisto, tus gustos no ayudan... pero me gustaría saber que es. Fan... fiction. Ficción. Fan... fan.

—Búscalo en google —y el día que lo descubras no te vamos a volver a ver en seis años como mínimo... piensa para sí.

—Oh, venga ya. ¡Dímelo tú! ¿Es algo raro así como... ciencia ficción?

—No estoy segura. Solo lo he visto mencionado por ahí algunas veces en memes.

—Mmmmm... Voy a buscarlo —No ahora—. Como sea algo guarro, veras.

—Oh... oh. Estoy segura que no va a ser nada más guarro que las cosas que hay por ahí y tú conoces bien.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —protesta tan indignado.

—No te hagas el inocente ahora que esto no es algo nuevo.

—No me HAGO el inocente. Te estás inventando cosas solo porque hay público.

—¡Claro que no! De hecho sería mucho más explícita si no lo hubiera.

—¡No! —abre la boca con indignación y se gira a Asmodeo un instante—. ¡No! ¡No le creas! Está inventando.

Asmodeo levanta una ceja y sonríe un poco de lado.

—No parece...

—¡De verdad! —se gira a Crowley—. ¡Dile!

—A ver... tú imagínalo así, ¿de acuerdo? —empieza a establecer para Asmodeo medio girado hacia atrás pero solamente mirando a Aziraphale y la carretera—. Una tienda victoriana con horror vacui —¿cómo no te sorprendes a ti misma con esas expresiones que sacas de él?—. Libros. Libros de todos tipos, colores y tamaños, por todos lados. En los estantes, pilas infinitas hasta el techo que desafían la física, en el suelo, sobre los muebles, bajo los muebles, en una cuarta dimensión todavía por descubrir... Ese rincón es el de las biblias —señala hacia donde como si estuviera sentado en su butaca—. Ahí están los de profecías y el resto están ordenados por una suerte de criterio que puede ser el orden alfabético inverso de los apellidos de soltera de la madre del autor o cualquier otra excentricidad que se nos haya ocurrido esa semana. De todos modos el librero tiene un severo cuadro de complejo de Diógenes, así que tampoco es como que estemos interesados en que alguien, por casualidad, pudiera encontrar algo y tener el atrevimiento y mala educación de pretender comprarlo. ¡Habrase visto tamaña osadía!

Los OOOOOOJOS en blanco de Aziraphale.

—Ningún cuadro de complejo de Diógenes. Es síndrome. Y sí que están ordenados, no de esa forma aleatoria casi que dices.

—Pero esa es la parte de los clientes, lo importante aquí es la trastienda. La luz es tenue. Amarillenta y todo el lugar evoca calidez y confort aunque haya cosas con querubines por doquier y uno no pueda estar seguro que no vaya a morir por un ataque de polvo. Podrías pensar que sería más cómodo leer con una buena lámpara de luz blanca, pero nos gusta sentir que tenemos la clase de establecimiento que le vendió _La historia infinita_ a ese muchacho... _comosellame_.

—¿A quién? —Asmodeo levanta una ceja.

—¡Nada es mejor con luz blanca!

—Bartomeo o Bernardino, no recuerdo el nombre.

—Es mucho más bonito ESTE establecimiento. Y es "_La historia interminable_" y se llama Bastián Baltasar Bux y no la compró, la robó.

—_Whatever..._

—Hasta aquí ningún detalle guarro—asegura Asmodeo.

—Estoy estableciendo el escenario. El caso es... imagina... a este ángel. Con una copa de vino... una caja de bombones recién abierta a la que ya le quedan solo los de crocante, sentado en una butaca de terciopelo... leyendo. Rojo como un tomate, hasta abanicándose con una mano. Cambiando de postura cada tres segundos y estirándose la pajarita y el cuello de la camisa con un dedo...

Aziraphale se SONROJA casi como descripción gráfica y se cruza de brazos, cambiando de postura.

—Oh, ¡Aziraphale! —le acusa Asmodeo sonriendo de lado.

_—"Es un clásico, Crowley! ¡Claro que no es obsceno!"_

—¡No lo es! Que tú no lo ENTIENDAS.

—¡Desde luego que lo es! Una cosa no quita la otra.

—¡Sí que la quita! Tú estás... imaginando las... obscenidades. Yo soy un ser inocentes—J A!

—Se va a por otra botella de vino y se lo lleva para que no lo vea —le acusa Crowley con Asmodeo.

—¡¿Qué libro era!? —refunda Asmodeo

—¡Claro que no quiero! Vas a empezar con tus horrendas malas interpretaciones y... a decir cosas. ¡Hacía calor ese día! ¡Y el vino!

—Yo que voy a saber qué libro era, no lo soltó ni por un segundo —responde Crowley riéndose.

—¡Justo para evitar que hicieras estas cosas!

Asmodeo se ríe de buena gana con esta historia.

—¿Qué sería lo peor que podría hacer de saber el título? ¿Leerme el libro? ¡Eso no va a pasar!

—¡Verte la película! —o enamorarte del personaje.

—O sea, que hay película... mmmm...

—¡Ugh! ¡Yo qué sé!

—¿Cuál es el título? Lo buscaré.

—¡No te voy a decir el titulo! —se sonroja.

—Culpaaaaa.

—Tres palabras, Crowley —se gira a mirarle, sonrojado.

—¿Eh?

—_The._

—¿Yes?

—_Golden..._ —sonríe cínicamente. Lo que quiere es matarte y va a conseguirlo si acaba la frase.

Crowley frunce un poco el ceño e inclina la cabeza intentando pensar un título y solo se le ocurre _Goldfinger _porque es idiota. Aziraphale levanta la mano y le hace un cariño con ella en la mejilla.

—_What?_ —le mira de reojo otra vez. Aziraphale se estira y le da un besito en la mejilla.

—_Girls._

La demonio da otro volantazo y seguramente se va a pasar la salida... ¿Por qué haces esto mientras conduce, _angel_?

—_What the fuck?_ ¡No sé de lo que me hablas! —¿Entonces por qué gritas?

Asmodeo levanta las cejas y Aziraphale se ríe a carcajadas, con la nariz pegada al cuello de ella.

—¡No te rías! ¡No tiene gracia!

—Culpaaaaa. Vergüenzaaaaa —Aziraphale le abraza.

—¡No! ¡No sé de qué hablas! —hasta le empuja un poco, rooooja.

No se deja separar, de hecho te daría un beso si no estuvieras conduciendo.

Ayudaría un beso.

Ayudaría que no estuvieras conduciendo. Le da un beso en el cuello.

—Y ahí está el demonio, en su perfecta casa semi vacía, lisa y aséptica...

—¿No nos hemos pasado de salida? ¡Podrías mirar un mapa!

—En frente de la televisión... taaaan feliz —la verdad piensa que lo está diciendo para que se calle.

—No sé de qué habla... No sé de qué hablas, _angel._ Se lo está inventando —sigue alegando

Asmodeo ha dejado de entender el detalle desde hace rato...

¡CROWLEY TAMBIÉN!

—Sabes que no es verdaaaaaad. No tiene nada de malo.

—No sé de qué habla. Debe ser una de esas cosas suyas de ángeles que nadie entiende —sigue conduciendo SÚPER RÁPIDO mirando la autopista nada más, adelantando a todo el mundo, debe haberse pasado oooootra salida.

—¿Ha dicho _The... golden girls_? —pregunta Asmodeo quien desde luego no sabe siquiera que ese programa existe.

—¿Quién sabe? Es... ni siquiera sé lo que es —risas estridentes súper forzadas.

—Comes de mi mano, querida...

Crowley frunce un poco el ceño con eso, intentando calmarse. Aziraphale se ríe un poco y le da otro besito en la mejilla, porque está jugando. Se humedece los labios

—Y es que la sonrisa al ver la pantalla es... —Aziraphale sigue con su relato

Niega con la cabeza apretando los labios como "No pienso responder a eso" mirando ahora sí cómo salir de la autopista. El ángel se ríe un poco más.

—Oh, cómo te quiero —suelta para congraciarse con ella.

Cielos. OK. _Crowley. Exe_ ha dejado de funcionar

Es monísimo.

Ugh.

¡Es que lo essss! Aziraphale le mira de reojo.

Mientras ella sale de la autopista por fin en piloto automático.

Asmodeo se tiene que detener de Crowley para no salir volando por la ventanilla de atrás cuando toma la salida.

A nadie le extraña y Crowley va a tener que hacer casi tantos Kilómetros por carretera que por autopista por haberse saltado como cuatro salidas.

—Bueno, entonces...—Aziraphale la mira otra vez de reojo—. Nada de hablar de gustos culpables.

—Ya, ya, claro... como que es comparable.

—Lo es —le aprieta un poco contra él porque, no crean que no, sigue abrazándole.

—No, no lo es. Yo hablaba de algo genérico.

Le pone un dedo en los labios. Ella se lo captura con ellos para morderle, sin apretar.

—Por la boca muere el pez. Yo hablaba de... —sonríe con ese movimiento, sin quitarlo—, algo que podría gustarme a mí.

Le aprieta un poquito.

—Aahh... —protesta un poco—. ¡Lo que digo es que tú te estás complicando solaaaa!

Ella le suelta sonriendo un poco. Asmodeo es que cada vez arruga más la nariz y levanta una ceja con estos dos.

—Anda, cállate y dime por donde hay que ir ahora que ya no me acuerdo —pide Crowley.

—Ehhm... Al este. Y no puedo callarme y decirte nada.

—¿Al es... quién te crees que soy, _angel_, Cristóbal Colón? ¿Eso es la derecha o...?

Le mira porque esas dudas no debería tenerlas.

—Es para allá... no necesitas ser Cristóbal Colón.

—Eso lo dices tú.

—Bueno, claramente yo soy un ángel y un ser mucho más superior que un demonio —sonríe. El coqueteo descarado...

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué tan superior?

—Superior, superior —señala hacia arriba.

—Salvo en enumerar razones por lo visto.

Aziraphale se ríe, porque era un chiste.

—¿Y en la... como era... soberbia?

—Oh, ¡para con eso!

—Claro que no, mira cómo te enfadas —se ríe ahora ella.

—Pues me enfado porque me haces sentir culpable.

—Otra vez... —sonrisita.

—Está bien, no más pecadillos para mí.

—Ya era hora que este día llegara.

El ángel le fulmina, porque no lo está diciendo tan en broma. Sonríe de ladito porque ella si está en plan sarcástico.

Aziraphale le saca la lengua y ella detiene el coche en mitad de la vacía carretera secundaria a ningún lado y le da un beso, porque sí.


	50. Chapter 50

_Aziraphale le saca la lengua y ella detiene el coche en mitad de la vacía carretera secundaria a ningún lado y le da un beso, porque sí._

¿U-Un beso? Aziraphale levanta las cejas tomado por sorpresa.

Se separa antes de que reaccione y él se le va detrás de manera súper obvia pero ya está el coche en marcha otra vez

—C-Crowley! —protesta un poco, sonrojado.

—_Yes?_ —tan orgullosita.

—Eso NO se vale.

—¿Por?

—Hmmm... —refunfuña con una súper sonrisa porque el beso... EEEEEEEEL beso... LE gusta que haga esas cosas.

Asmodeo sigue levantando las cejas con TODO esto y Crowley también sonríe conduciendo sin necesidad de mirarle.

Aziraphale se le eeeecha encima solo esta vez.

—Bueno ¿y esto es en el culo del mundo? —protesta Asmodeo.

—Creo que ya llegamos, ¿no? —mira a Aziraphale moviéndose un poco para que se apoye mejor.

—Sí, es... por aquí es donde fue el incidente de la bicicleta, ¿no?

—No, era más adelante.

—Vale... más adelante. Ehm... es que era de noche la vez pasada —Nótese que Aziraphale solo sabe dónde está el este y el oeste, no es que tenga idea de nada más.

—¿Vienen aquí con frecuencia? —pregunta Asmodeo.

—Últimamente sí —responde Crowley.

—¿Y a quién vamos a ver?

—A unos amigos... —Aziraphale se gira a él—. Y por favor, querido, compórtate. Nada de meterles ideas raras en la cabeza.

—¿Yo? —Asmodeo pone cara de inocente —. Yo no soy aquí el seductor...

—¡Crowley tampoco lo es! —protesta Aziraphale por si acaso y Asmodeo sonríe de lado—. N-No vas a empezar a jugar con NUESTRA mente tampoco!

Crowley mira a Aziraphale porque... por lo visto ahora es UNA SOLA.

Como tu casa que ahora sería nuestra casa, como podemos ver.

Por lo visto...

—Yo no estoy jugando con nada suyo... ustedes dos están haciendo eso solitos.

—E-Ella... E-Es ella la que... bueno... Ahm... yo también. No es seducción, es... —Aziraphale hace una pausa y es que esto es difícil que no veas—. A-Amor. ¿Vale?

Crowley aprieta los ojos pero no dice nada.

Y es que por alguna razón, Aziraphale sentía que cada vez que quería hablar sobre ello de manera convincente hacia Asmodeo por alguna razón sonaba... forzado. Asmodeo suelta una risita.

—Ya, ya, ya lo sé. Todo mundo sabe que tú quieres a Crowley... y que Crowley te quiere a ti.

Ella traga saliva sin protestar.

—Ahm... sí, sí...

—Yes...

—Mucho —insiste Aziraphale y es que le sigue pareciendo que este comentario es poco sincero, lo cual es completamente absurdo, porque no lo es. Pondría la mano en fuego demoníaco a que Crowley le quiere. Y mucho. Pero confesarlo así... suena como si alguien le estuviera extrayendo la información obligadamente.

—Ehm... _well _—carraspea Crowley nerviosa.

—Y sé que todos creen que soy un ángel tonto porque un demonio no se puede enamorar de un ángel, pero... sí se puede. Digan lo que digan —sigue. Por favor, cállalo.

—Ugh ¿En serio?

Aziraphale le mira de reojo porque todo esto lo está diciendo para convencer al adorable demonio de que ella hace bien su trabajo.

Ya, ya... pero la pone nerviosa igual.

Aziraphale vacila un poquito, porque esto de verdad es complejo y mira a Asmodeo de reojo.

—Eso lo sé, justo me lo estaba diciendo cuando te has bajado a la farmacia —asegura sonriendo y pensando que es bastante mono, la verdad, a pesar de lo forzado.

Crowley parpadea con eso, otra vez el asunto de uno cree que el otro cree que sabe pero en realidad...

—Ha sido muy dulce con sus palabras hacia tí.

—¿Dulce? —Aziraphale vacila un instante.

—Bueno, todo lo dulce que puede ser un demonio enamorado... tratando de ocultarlo hacia mí. Pero no temas, su secreto está seguro conmigo.

Aziraphale paaaaarpadea con eso, mirando a Crowley, un poco mareado con esto. El... demonio pensaba entonces que... él creía que Crowley le quería, pero a la vez creía que no quería que Asmodeo supiera que le quería, ¿entonces había intentado ocultarlo?

De eso hablábamos con lo de uno cree que el otro sabe.

Sí, sí, le está resonando a él en la cabeza así en plan... esto es complejo.

—_Well..._ —Crowley carraspea incómoda igual—. En serio ¿puede alguien mirar por donde se va ahora?

—¡Pues mirando estoy pero no sé!

—Pues yo solo te oigo parlotear como de costumbre.

—¿Desde cuándo no puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez?

—Desde que una de ellas se queda siempre sin hacer.

—Te quejas de vicio. Pregúntale al coche.

—¿Que le pregunte qué?

—Como llegar, seguro de acuerda.

—No es así como funciona.

—Pues a veces hablas en voz alta y hace lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no le puedo decir "_llévanos a la casita de la bruja de la otra vez, cuando estábamos intentando detener el apocalipsis"_

—Venga... es para recoger mis libros, _my darling _—Aziraphale le da un par de palmadas al Bentley en el asiento.

—Te he dicho que no funciona así, que no sabe a cuando me refiero. Ni sabe qué hacíamos

—Bueno entonces en el teléfono lo buscamos —hace morritos.

—De eso justo estoy hablando... ¿cómo alguien a quien la tecnología se le da tan mal ser tan dependiente de teléfonos y todo?

—¿Dependiente de teléfonos? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

—Pues... ¡todo lo solucionas diciéndome que se lo pida al teléfono!

—Ugh! Vale, detente.

—¿Vas a intentar preguntarle a alguien? Ugh, vale, vale, intentaré encontrarlo dando vueltas por ahí —no se detiene.

—Que tiene de malo preguntar. Mira, ahí hay gente —ojos en blanco.

—Es como el último recurso si no hay tiempo, pero tenemos tiempo.

—¡Solo es preguntar! No lo tienes que hacer tú... detente, me bajo, hablo y tú te quedas aquí haciendo muecas.

—No vamos a esperar dos horas a que te bajes y además te digan dónde está la tiendecita de té más encantadora del pueblo o cualquier otra tontería similar que se te ocurra.

—Eso sería útil. Podríamos ir —ojos en blanco.

—¡No hemos venido aquí a comprar té! Nunca vamos a comprar té. Cómprate el té malo del supermercado y luego quéjate amargamente de cómo quieres ya que se te acabe la caja porque lo odias e invita a todas las visitas para que se acabe antes como un londinense normal.

—Eso no lo hace un anticuario como yo con una librería bonita. Jo... mi librería.

Crowley se acuerda de la librería, aprieta los ojos y se paaaaaara para que se baaaaje a preguntaaaaar

—Mi juego de té aún estaba entero en la mañana de ayer...

—¿Qué ha pasado con la librería? —pregunta de nuevo Asmodeo.

—Fíjate qué bien... De todo lo que podría haber sobrevivido...

—Hoy seguro ni eso. La han destruido... Gracias por detenerte —abre la puerta suspirando un poco. Crowley se gira con Asmodeo.

—No estamos teniendo una vida muy fácil últimamente aquí arriba

—Ah ¿No? ¿Lo del Armagedón y eso?

—Bueno, eso no fue tampoco un camino de rosas, desde luego.

—Me imagino.

—El caso es que por diversas razones su librería está... un poco descompuesta —mira de reojo a Aziraphale que se ha bajado y está por ahí hablando con una mujer que está cortando las hojas de unas begonias

—Oh, descompuesta. Viendo lo que vi en tu casa debe estar vacía.

—Bastante... en mi casa hay solo una pequeña parte.

—Mmm es amable de tu parte guardarle sus preciadas posesiones.

—Ehm... Bueno, hay que hacer algunas concesiones

—A cambio de... —le mira, genuinamente interesado en saber cómo acaba esa frase.

—P-Pues que crea que... ehm... bueno, ya sabes. Reciprocidad.

—¿Y qué ganas con eso? ¿Placer por acostarte con él?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

—Pues... esto es parte de un plan de espionaje.

—Pero claramente es un plan a muy largo plazo.

—Bueno, nunca prometí resultados inmediatos.

—No, pero no sé qué obtienes.

—Pues confía en mí.

—Ya, ya, eso lo entiendo. Pero... ¿te gusta que lo haga?

—¿Que confíe? Bueno es la forma en la que consigo que me cuente cosas del cielo y todo eso.

—Todo esto y lo que obtienes es que... ¿te cuente cosas? ¿Y ya? Eso te...

—¿Te parece poco?

—Sí. No digo que lo tenga mérito, o que no sea útil, pero se perfectamente bien que todos, TODOS, buscamos de todo un beneficio personal. Una satisfacción...

—Es... trabajo.

—Es uno excesivamente dedicado. Por lo que veo toda tu vida gira alrededor de... esto.

—¿Qué? Claro que... o sea... bueno, tal vez soy un poco _workaholic._

—Te gusta tu trabajo —Asmodeo se ríe.

—Ehm... N-No esta parte.

Le mira levantando una ceja.

—Pero si estas DEDICADO a esto. Hace cuanto que... —señala a Aziraphale que está teniendo toooooda una conversación con la mujer. Ya hasta tiene un té en la mano. Y pastas—. Tienes este rollo con el ángel.

—Eh... p-poco —le mira y es que sonríe un poco.

—Pfff... Eso que te lo crea otro.

—¿Eh? —se vuelve a Asmodeo otra vez.

—No llevas poco tiempo en eso —sonríe de lado pero porque le ha visto sonreír y se echa atrás en su asiento—. En lo absoluto.

—El tiempo es relativo —ojos en blanco.

—Más aún para nosotros. Solo me sorprende que estés tan dedicado a esto y digas que no obtienes ningún placer de ello.

—Pues el placer del trabajo bien hecho.

Es que las risas de Asmodeo.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, venga ya... ni un ángel piensa en una vida tan recta en la que odias lo qué haces todo el tiempo pero lo sigues haciendo solo por perfeccionista.

Ojos en blanco.

—Pareciera que lo disfrutas.

—Ya te he dicho que no hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Crees que nunca he visto a una pareja nueva? Yo trabajo en esto, Crowley. Y a mí también me gusta mi trabajo... y se perfecto cómo funcionan las parejas nuevas, las que llevan un tiempo, las que están pasando tiempos difíciles, las inestables, las estables... y las parejas antiguas y sólidas como una roca. Créeme. Mi trabajo es, en parte, disolver parejas.

—Pues... soy una buena actriz —Se humedece los labios—. No te creas que es fácil engañarle a él.

—Bueno, es que si es el caso te advierto que llevas MUCHÍSIMO tiempo ahogado en el personaje.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que me parece que el papel se ha convertido en tu vida hasta el punto en que tienes un matrimonio viejo con él —le señala.

—¿M-Matrimonio? ¡Que va! —esconde la mano con su anillo, quitándoselo y se ríe un poco como si fuera ridículo.

—No he dicho que SEA un matrimonio, solo... es ese tipo de relación. Vieja y decadente... y sólida como una roca. Odio a las parejas como ustedes.

—¿P-Por?

—Porque requiere muchísimo trabajo romperlas y nunca suele funcionar del todo y... Ugh.

—Supongo que se puede considerar que estoy haciendo un trabajo excelente —Traga saliva y sonríe un poco.

—Hmmm... Más bien, creo que estás liado con el muchísimo más de lo que crees... —responde y Aziraphale abre la portezuela del coche y Crowley hace callar a Asmodeo.

—Oh, perdonen. Pero Mrs. Paddington me estaba explicando cómo llegar. Ehm... entre otras cosas.

—Ya... ya —enciende el motor.

—Me ha dicho que es por allá.

—¿Rumbo sur-sur oeste? —se burla moviendo el volante.

—Exactamente —ojos en blanco —. Me ha contado que su marido tiene caballos.

—Mhm...

—Y a ella le gusta, no lo creerás... Coleccionar teteras.

—Vaya, algo que aún no se te había ocurrido coleccionar...

—En realidad tengo varias... no había pensado en ellas como una colección.

—Si no tenemos cien de algo no es una colección, solo son reemplazos.

—No, si no tenemos la intención de coleccionarlos.

—Ah, claro, el pequeño detalle de la intención.

—Detalle importante. Pero ahora... Ugh, bueno, si sobreviven quizás las empiece a coleccionar.

Ojos en blanco de Crowley.

—Bien que te gustaría tomar el té en una tetera diferente cada vez cuando vas a casa.

—Seguramente moriría del exceso de clase y buen gusto.

—No sé cómo no estás muriendo ahora mismo del drama.

—Años de entrenamiento —le sonríe. Aziraphale se ríe un poco, aun relamiéndose las pastas que se ha comido.

—Me ha dicho que no debemos tardar mucho en llegar.

—De hecho creo que conozco ese camino.

—Años de entrenamiento —repite Asmodeo atrás, sonriendo de lado y Crowley carraspea.

—Hablo de... en el drama y... eso.

—Yo solo digo... —se ríe un poco con voz grave.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo sin entender y ella hace un gesto negando con la cabeza para quitarle importancia haciendo que Aziraphale frunza el ceño.

—Pero no es así —sigue Crowley.

—¿Le pregunto a él?

—¿Preguntarme qué? —pregunta Aziraphale mirando a Asmodeo un instante... pero más a Crowley.

—A-Asmodeo tiene una... teoría.

—¿Cuál teoría?

—Sobre el... tiempo que llevamos haciendo esto.

—¿Ha-Haciendo... e-esto? Hum... —mira a Crowley, porque... ¡a saber cuál es la respuesta correcta! Crowley niega un poquito—. N-no diría yo que... b-Bueno... d-después de...

—Sin inventar.

Crowley aprieta los ojos y Aziraphale suspira.

—Hace solo unos días, ¿vale?

—Todo se puede medir en días, ángel —responde Asmodeo. Aziraphale toma aire, impaciente.

—Empiezo a estar cansado de tratar de averiguar cuál será la respuesta correcta para complacer a todo mundo —murmura entre dientes—. Y es Aziraphale para ti. Y hace años que Crowley está seduciéndome, hace años que le a-a... aprecio y hace días que nos... que... estamos así como ahora. Punto.

—¿Lo ves?

—Igualmente estaré aquí hasta descubrirlo —levanta una ceja sin estar muy convencido aún, pero se encoge de hombros.

—Pero si te lo ha dicho, ¡no podríamos haberlo hablado!

—Ya, pero... ¡es que les estoy viendo!

—¿¡Qué nos estás viendo?! —pregunta Aziraphale

—Dice que... —Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo y se sonroja un poquito. Asmodeo es que sigue mirándoles interactuar y es que... pff

—¿Ajá?

—Bueno, qué sé yo, algo que claramente se ha inventado.

—¿¡Qué cosa?! —protesta porque ¡no vale que no le diga!

—Digo que parecen una pareja con decenas de años de casados... Bueno en su caso serían miles de años de casados.

Aziraphale... sonríe, sonrojándose un poco.

—Lo cual es mentira, desde luego —Crowley se sonroja más con la sonrisa de Aziraphale.

Es que el ángel hasta se ríe un poquito, sonrojadillo.

—Bueno, eso es un poco relativo pero no del todo... bueno, equivocado.

—_What the fuck!?_

—JA! —suelta Asmodeo atrás.

—En qué _bloody... you know?_ Vale. Centurias. MILENIOS —responde aparcando frente a casa de la bruja.

—Pues... No así, claramente. Pero hay cierta convivencia que...

—No, no... Lo que tú digas.

—No te enfades.

Sonríe un poco forzadamente porque si tiene que darle la razón en todo y ser paciente y todo eso para fingir que... pues... está haciendo que esto pase.

—No me enfado

Aziraphale sonríe un poco, sabiendo que sí que se enfada pero no puede decirlo. Se acerca a él... y le da un besito en los labios.

Ella se lo devuelve por el que antes ha sido un poco torpe, él levanta una mano y le acaricia un poquito la mejilla aunque se separa un poco solo unos segundos más tarde.

Se separa también y carraspea.

—_Cute..._ —Asmodeo hace los ojos en blanco porque... dan un poco de asco con tanta miel.

Aziraphale se sonroja bastante con eso porque... es que ¡ni siquiera le cae tan bien Crowley! No ¡son casi ni conocidos! Aprieta los ojos y se baja del coche.

¿Ahora vas a decirnos eso? ¿AHORA?

Ejem... ¿Sí?

De todos los momento en la vida...

¿Qué tiene de malo este?

Nada, nada... nada.

Después de confesar que llevan siendo un viejo matrimonio por como cinco mil años ¿Cuál es el problema? Ha dicho hace rato que te a... precia hace años.

¡Pues que va de un extremo a otro! Igual Crowley también se baja del coche.

Bueno, un poco sí. Ejem. ¡Le ha dado vergüencita! Y espérate porque creo que con Anathema... va a darle un poco más.

Asmodeo se baja también del coche, pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando la micro casita, que seguro es de una ancianita venerable. Demonios.

Crowley deja que sea Aziraphale quien se encargue de tocar y todo eso.

Ahí se va Aziraphale adelante de ellos dos a tocar, mientras Asmodeo se acerca a Crowley.

Ella se arregla un poco la ropa y el maquillaje con un milagrito rápido.

Presumida. Aziraphale toca la puerta.

Pues si alguien no se lo hubiera arruinado todo a base de besos... A pesar de ser solo conocidos lejanos.

De HORRIBLES BESOS ESPANTOSOS.

Asquerosos. Ese es el adjetivo.

Es verdad ¡ha dicho que son asquerosos! Gracias por recordarlo.

—_"Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go rooound_" —sisea Crowley sonriendo un poquito porque estaba sonando en el coche y siempre se le pega mientras anda hasta Aziraphale. Además debo decir que siempre hace un movimientito de cadera dibujando un círculo cuando canta el "_round_".

—_Yes?_ —contesta Anathema a través del interfono.

—Ahm... _hello, dear._ Somos Aziraphale y Crowley

A Asmodeo se le van un poco los ojos hacia sus caderas. Puede que se lleve una palmadita en el culo. Ella da un saltito sin esperárselo en lo absoluto. Asmodeo le sonríe.

—Eh? ¡Ah! Espera, te abro —y se oye el sonido característico y Aziraphale empuja, sonriendo un poco... no solo emocionado por ver a Anathema... sino por los libros.

Crowley le echa una mirada un poco interrogante antes de seguir a Aziraphale y nada más pone un pie en el porche se detiene quitándolo. La herradura de la puerta.

Aziraphale le mira. Ella se la señala con los ojos.

—Oh... Ugh. ¿Por atrás?

—Protege toda la casa.

—Ehh... —Aziraphale chasquea los dedos y la desaparece.

—Gracias —susurra.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Anatema en la puerta al ver que vacilan.

—Ahh... Crowley estaba teniendo problemas para entrar.

—Espera... ¡ya sé quién eres! —cae en la cuenta ella.

—Claro que sabes quién soy. Perdona, estábamos al teléfono... y había más gente ahí y no pude explicarte. ¿Cómo supiste llamarme?

—Algunos de los libros tenían exlibris y encontré tarjetas de visita dentro de otros. Pero pasad, por favor... ¿queréis un té?

—_Thank you, darling. Thank you so much._ Sí, sí queremos un té. Ha venido Crowley conmigo. Y... Ehm... Él es Asmodeo.

—Ah... ehm... Buenos días. Mi nombre es Anathema —se presenta ante los otros dos mirándoles a uno y otro—. ¿No está hoy tu amigo el peligro al volante?

—Es... ehm... Crowley.

Parpadea porque está segura que era un hombre.

—Por lo menos hoy no hay nadie yendo por el bosque en bicicleta a oscuras —responde la demonio.

—Eh, venga, venga... sin reclamos —intenta mediar el ángel. Asmodeo se le acerca a Anathema sonriendo ampliamente.

—Oh, ¡pero que preciosidad hay aquí! ¡Hola!

Ojos en blanco de Crowley.

—H-Hola —levanta las cejas ella y se sonroja un poco con Asmodeo antes de volverse a Aziraphale—. He intentado ordenar lo más que he podido y poner los libros en cajas, pero aún hay algunos por aquí en todos lados. La verdad es que aparecieron un montón.

Aziraphale sonríe y mira a Crowley y Asmodeo no se quita de cerca de ella tan pronto.

—Oh, gracias. De verdad... es... mi librería está teniendo problemas SERIOS y creo que de no estar aquí hubieran quedado destruidos.

—Ehm... —Anathema vacila un poco porque Asmodeo está como muy... sobre ella—. Sentaos, por favor.

No ha dicho eso aun que Crowley ya se ha dejado caer sobre el sofá. Aziraphale se sienta junto a Crowley, muy derechito.

—¿Y Newton?

—Ah, estaba arriba haciendo no sé qué del correo, supongo que bajará cuando acabe.

—¿Y todo bien? Gracias por recibir mis libros, Crowley los mandó...

Crowley se sonroja un poco mientras Anathema prepara la tetera.

—Fue un poco inesperado...

—Fue... algo un poco urgente —se defiende Crowley.

—¿Va todo bien?

—No demasiado... —Aziraphale suspira.

—Oh... es que eso de la librería suena un poco mal, no sabía que tenías una.

—A. . Desde mil ochocientos.

—No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar la última vez —explica la bruja.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Todo ha sido muy... porque no vienen a la casa a cenar la próxima semana.

—Ah, eso estaría bien...

Aziraphale mira a Crowley y le busca la mano porque "La casa" es... Ehm su casa. Asmodeo se le acerca a Anathema mientras tanto.

—Yo también voy a estar —le sopla un poco al oído.

Crowley le hace una sonrisita un poco de asco como "No voy a decir ahora yo que no" y Anathema da otro saltito porque Asmodeo parece estar muy cerca todo el tiempo.

—T-Tengo novio —tiene la necesidad de decir.

—Mejor.

—Es un trato entonces —Aziraphale le sonríe pese a la cara.

—S-Sí, gracias —asiente Anathema cada vez más nerviosa con Asmodeo.

—Perfecto. Ehm... ¿y cómo han estado ustedes?

—Bastante tranquilo —resume ella.

—¿Nada de profecías ni nada? He... No te hemos agradecido.

—Las quemamos —empieza a servir el té para los cuatro.

—Las... ¿QUEMARON!?

—Llegó un baúl, con más profecías... y las quemamos, sí.

—Nooo —Aziraphale abre la boca como si le hubieran dicho que han quemado... su librería.

La bruja parpadea un poco.

—Pero... ¿¡por qué?! —protesta tan angustiado

—Disculpa, por lo visto aun no superamos el trauma de _Farenheit 451_ aunque prometimos no volver a llorar por eso —interviene Crowley un poco en riña.

—Pero Crowley...

—Lo que pasa es que yo viví toda la vida siguiendo las profecías de Agnes y sin poder tomar una sola decisión por mí misma... Y Newt y yo decidimos que no era forma de vivir

De hecho, cuando la demonio prueba el té y nota que no tiene alcohol, recuerda otra vez las pruebas de embarazo.

—Pero podrías habérmelo dado... solo por el valor histórico.

—¿Qué profecías de quién? —pregunta Asmodeo.

—Esa hubiera sido demasiada tentación de ir por ellas y volver a lo de siempre. Las profecías de mi tatara tatara... una antepasada mía. Agnes la Chalada, bruja.

—¡Unas profecías excelentes! —asegura Aziraphale—. Un libro... invaluable, Anathema —es que casi que llora.

—Lo entiendo, pero es que no había otra forma en que yo...

—Lo entiendo, lo... lo entiendo —es que se acaricia las piernas tan desconsolado. Crowley le hace pat pat a la espalda—. ¿Y-Y qué tal ha sido la vida sin... profecías?

—Bien... Bien. Es un poco atemorizante pero...

—Ya me lo imagino —le sonríe un poco falsamente porque es que quemo el libro. ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos?!

Crowley vuelve a acariciarle la espalda a Aziraphale porque... _"Babe. Babe, no. Se te está notando aun el sarcasmo."_

—D-Debe haberte costado trabajo... ¿l-lo leíste al menos? ¿Sabes si había copias?

—No, no las leímos... y no creo que las hubiera, teniendo en cuenta el primer éxito editorial, de esto ni siquiera hizo libro, era un manuscrito.

—Uuuugh.

—Era lo mejor que pudiste hacer —responde Crowley. Aziraphale se gira a mirarle... a fulminarle también.

Asmodeo toma un mechoncito de pelo de Anathema entre los dedos.

—Ah, gracias —responde ella a la demonio intentando quedarse muy quieta para que Asmodeo la suelte, súper incómoda.

Aziraphale es que sigue con la boca abierta mirando a Crowley con cara de _"why?!"_

—Eh... no me des las gracias —se vuelve a Aziraphale—. Es lo que yo hubiera hecho. Si tuviera una fuente de conocimiento indiscutible que interfiriera con mi libre albedrío diciéndome qué hacer a cada segundo de mi vida para cumplir un plan inefable también me hubiera rebelado.

—¡Ya quisiéramos saber qué hacer o NO hacer para cumplirlo!

—Ya quisieras saberlo TÚ. Aunque seguramente no incluía desprenderse de nada —ejem ejem. Sí, el asunto de la espada. Sí, otra vez—. Así que para el caso que le haces... tal vez solo lo quisieras para llevar la contraria.

¡Oh, por Dios con ese asunto! ¡Que ya lo ha resuelto! Abre aún más la boca si eso es posible, indignación evidente.

Crowley toma una galletita de las que Anathema ha sacado con el té y se la mete dentro. Sonriendo.

—Whfff!

Crowley se ríe y Aziraphale la mastica aun protestando cosas inentendibles. Al fin, traga.

Anathema les mira y si el asunto de llamarle _angel_ le pareció raro ya la primera vez...

—¡Por supuesto que no es como dices! ¡No rompo las reglas y de todos tú deberías saberlo!

—_Of course not._ Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mear en un palo.

—Oh... espera. Espera que voy contigo, ¡por supuesto!

Vacila porque era más una prueba evidente de que... sí que rompe las reglas, no tanto algo de... ir... AHORA.

—¿Mear en un palo? —pregunta Anathema.

Aziraphale se lo ha tomado muy en serio de repente. ¡Eso no es una regla rota! ¡Están casados!

—Ehh... es algo... que hacen los demonios.

Crowley le mira porque eso sería más creíble si no estuviera Asmodeo ahí también. Aziraphale lo piensa demasiado tarde.

—C-Cuando son chicas. Pregunta a Belcebú. Ehm... bueno...

Está de verdad DE VERDAD muy tentada a añadir "y han tenido sexo" pero solo le mira vacilar. Asmodeo levanta una ceja porque venga, que tampoco es idiota.

—Oh... ¿Algo que quieran contarnos?

—Mmmm... Nah, es solo... Ya sabes. El clásico ritual de... Mear en un palo para... Ah... Maldecirlo y luego poder... Hum... Hacer una serie de conjuros que... Ehm...

—Sirve para matarla —agrega Aziraphale, complementando.

—Eh... Eso. Esa soy yo, una suicida voluntariosa como sacada de una peli de _Monty Python_ —sonríe forzadamente.

—Ehh... Me han pedido matarle —agrega Aziraphale como explicación a todo, mirando a Anathema con cara de circunstancias.

—Y desde luego yo le ayudo porque aparte del nihilismo, somos aquí más dramáticos que Los Miserables —añade Crowley.

—Una trágica historia —Asegura Asmodeo soltando el mechón de Anathema, ella se nota que vuelve a respirar porque estaba tensa como una piedra.

—Como Anne Hathaway cantando _I dreamed a dream._

—Oh, ¡me encanta esa versión! —asegura Asmodeo dando una palmada.

—O Vivien Leigh clamando al cielo que nunca volverá a pasar hambre en _Gone with the wind_ —No sé por qué de repente si se sabe los nombres de las actrices. Porque es cine. Ojos en blanco.

—Mira tú... no te acuerdas del nombre de nadie jamás pero de estas chicas lo tienes clarísimo...

—O Roberto Benigni hablando por el altavoz del campo de concentración en La vida es bella...

—O la novicia de _The sound of music_ cuando ve al capitán con otra mujer —sonríe el ángel.

—_What the fuck?_ —protesta con eso—. ¡No metas a Julia Andrews en esto!

—¿¡Que le pasa a Julie Andrews!?

—Ehm... bueno y aparte de lo cuestionables gustos en cine, todo esto nos lleva a... —intenta interrumpir Anathema.

—A que eso es un SPOILER y es MALIGNO —entonces no le mires con ojos de adoración ahora que acabas de notarlo.

—¡No lo es!

—Oh, sí que lo es.

—¡No! ¡Que tiene de maligno!

—Pues es estropearle la película a la gente.

—¡Todos la han visto! —manotea un poco y mira a los demás.

—Yo no —asegura Asmodeo.

—Ni tú tampoco —asegura Crowley.

—Yo... ¡vi una parte! —se defiende Aziraphale.

—No lo suficiente.

—¡Eso no fue ni culpa! —se SONROJA.

—No... Bueno, vale, fue mía —tan orgullosa.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios sin pensar. Anathema mira a uno y otro porque todo esto es bastante...

—S-Suenas demasiado orgullosa —como no va a estarlo, con lo que costó llegar hasta ahí.

—Aunque insisto que deberías verla.

—Quizás ahora la veríamos de mejor forma —le sonríe.

—Tienen un millón de chistes locales y comentarios personales que uno no entiende —comenta Asmodeo a Anathema —. ¿Estás segura de que ese novio tuyo pretende bajar?

—Creo que voy a ir a buscarle —decide levabtándose.

—Oh, muy bien —Asmodeo se levanta también.

—Ehm... te importaría no... —se tensa un montón.

—No...

—Me refiero a... quedarte aquí. No está muy ordenado ahí arriba.

—Ah... sí, sin problema —le guiña un ojo—. Quizás debas...

—¿Q-Qué?

—Sabes. Subir. Creo que tu novio tiene necesidades... importantes.

Ella parpadea y frunce un poco el ceño sin acabar de entender, pero se le acelera el corazón notando que quizás no es solo Newt el de las necesidades, de repente...

Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo.

—¿Podrías pedirle a tu amigo que no acose a Anathema?

—Pregúntale... veras como tengo razón —susurra Asmodeo volviendo a sentarse.

—No es mi amigo... —Crowley se encoge de hombros

—Como Sandalphon y mira que has dado lata con ello. Se lo puedo pedir yo...

—Ya, ya te oí, ángel —Asmodeo levanta las manos.

—Aziraphale.

—Lo que pasa es que... ya has visto bastante. ¿No es eso? Llevas quejándote desde que hemos bajado del coche —comenta Crowley a Asmodeo. Anathema sale de la habitación discretamente y corre en las escaleras cuando ya no pueden verla.

—Yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. A diferencia de otros...

—¿Qué en todo esto te parece que no es trabajar? —pone los brazos en el respaldo por detrás de Aziraphale.

—Ehm... pensé que estaban disfrutando uno del otro hedonísticamente, contrario a sus órdenes.

—Para empezar, no ahora mismo y no sé de qué orde... —le toma un segundo acordarse de lo que Asmodeo cree que Aziraohale se supone que cree aunque Aziraphale sabe que no es eso.

—No puede intentar matarme todo el tiempo —responde Aziraphale.

—Casi lo consigo en la autopista

—Eso es cada bendita vez...

—A final de cuentas. Claramente no estás trabajando, Crowley. Y tampoco me dejas trabajar a mí en lo que he venido a hacer... tengo que buscarme un pasatiempo. Quizás pueda robarte el trabajo... —hace un cejas cejas para Aziraphale y le manda un beso y por primera vez, Aziraphale se sonroja un poquito con él, notando que... es guapo y tiene una bonita sonrisa, no vamos a decir que no.

Crowley frunce el ceño con todo eso.

—N-No digas tonterías, Asmodeo —le riñe Aziraphale.

—A lo que has venido ya lo has hecho, así que si te aburres, puedes volverte al infierno —replica Crowley.

—Lord Belcebú no considera que lo que estés haciendo es suficiente y no voy a volverme al infierno a decirle que lo qué haces es suficiente, no soy idiota.

—Pero... —Aziraphale hace cara de falsa confusión, solo paran seguir el juego de que no tiene idea de qué pasa más allá de Crowley intentando matarle.

—Lord Belcebú no tiene ni idea de lo que hago, por eso estás aquí. Por eso y porque tenemos que demostrarle a Gabriel que la tenemos más grande que la suya.

—Quizás no, yo lo que veo es que estás aquí en la tierra haciendo una bonita vida con un ángel.

—A lo mejor deberías decirme qué tendría que estar haciendo según tú.

—No creo que quieras que te diga eso con ÉL aquí.

Crowley le mira de reojo, pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta. Aunque la idea era quedarse a solas con Aziraphale, no con Asmodeo.

—Ehh! ¡Esto es de lo menos agradable! ¡Decir que... van a hablar mal de mí en otro cuarto! —protesta Aziraphale—. ¡Hablen de esto después!

—No vamos a hablar mal, vamos a hablar bien. Si fuéramos a hablar mal lo haríamos aquí —responde Crowley como un chiste.

—¡Peor aún! —protesta un poco más

—No te pongas celoso, prometo no hacerle nada —Asmodeo le sonríe y se vuelve a Crowley que pone los ojos en blanco—. En realidad me preocupas más tú... que por lo visto no sabes con quien te metes.

—En realidad... eres tú quien no lo sabe.

—Eh, eh... no peleen —pide Aziraphale—. Claramente ambos son terriblemente peligrosos y no hay necesidad alguna de que intenten matarse.

—No estaba hablando de mí, _angel _—Crowley mira a Aziraphale, él levanta las cejas y le mira

—¿Eh?

Hace un gesto con la cabeza porque se refería a él, por supuesto.

—¿El ángel?! Pfff, por todos los infiernos, ¿¡qué me va a hacer un ángel?! —se burla un poco Asmodeo.

—Absolutamente nada. Ese es el asunto.

—¿Insinúas que no podría seducirle? JA.

Aziraphale parpadea y vuelve a parpadear y... se sonroja un poco otra vez sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero qué... p-por qué... yo estoy fuera de los límites.

—No me lo pareces, sinceramente —asegura Asmodeo ahora un poco picado, acercándosele. Aziraphale parpadea y mira a Crowley.

—Asmodeo, de verdad... no es un problema tuyo —sigue la demonio.

—Yo no vine aquí así por las buenas, Lord Belcebú me envió y me dio permiso de hacer lo necesario —se sienta junto a Aziraphale.

—Ehm... —Aziraphale se levanta un poco acojonado.

—No te digo que no, pero estás haciendo el ridículo porque él... él es imposible —explica Crowley.

—No es imposible. Casi nadie lo es —Asmodeo les mira y Aziraphale se esconde un poco detrás de Crowley—. Aunque costara, no creas que no podría desviar a un ángel ya desviado.

—Esto es infantil e innecesario. Y ni siquiera vale la pena.

—Entonces hazlo tú correctamente y ahórrame el trabajo.

—No sé qué es lo que te parece que no estoy haciendo correctamente.

—¡Estás confundiendo amor con seducción y lujuria!

—No. Tú estás confundiendo un trabajo con un fin concreto con seducción y lujuria.

—¿Que insinúa Asmodeo? —pregunta Aziraphale haciéndose el tonto a propósito—. C-Crowley... tú me quieres, ¿no?

Crowley se sonroja un poco porque como te aprovechas, _angel, bloody hell._ Se baja las gafas y le echa a Asmodeo una MIRADA.

—C-Crowley? —Aziraphale da un pasito hacia él. Es que hasta tartamudea, con esa absoluta cara de drama que pone. Tú le querías demostrando su habilidad en artes escénicas, pues ahí le tienes. Le pone una mano en el hombro—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿D-De que habla él? Mírame a mí... ¿están planeando algo en contra mía?

Asmodeo hace los ojos en blanco porque esto le impacienta.

—Y... ngk... Ah... Hum... —toda otra clase se soniditos en húngaro. Mirándole.

—S-Si me quieres, ¿verdad? Amor verdadero... ¿no?

_"You bastard"_ solo mueve los labios pronunciando eso hacia Aziraphale, de espaldas a Asmodeo. Aziraphale sonríe un poquito, de lado, con su sonrisita angelical y sus ojitos de cachorro de ABSOLUTO _bastard._

—C-Crowley? —insiste. Hasta le tiembla la voz.

—_Yes... yes. O-Of course._

—¿Cuánto es que me quieres, _my love?_

—No lo bastante, por lo visto —sisea apretando los ojos.

—Ohh... —la desilusióooon aparente.

—_Oh, shut up!_

—Pero, _my love_... él... ¿están tramando algo? —sigue haciendo voz de falso estrés—. N-No me dirás que todo es mentira.

—Eres un ángel, tú puedes sentir el amor... ya te lo he dicho y si no entiendes una mirada, no vas a entender una larga explicación.

—Aun así es bonito cuando me lo dices —Aziraphale le sonríe un poco, sinceramente.

—Ehm... —es que Crowley mira a Asmodeo de reojo, ¿seguro no están compinchados?—. I-I...

Asmodeo les mira un poco asqueado, pero esperando escucharlo.

—_Yes, my dear? _—Aziraphale hace ojitos hacia ella, un poco pícaros, la verdad. Suspira porque vale vale... si igual nunca tuvo ninguna posibilidad. El drama.

—_I love you_ —responde llanamente. Aziraphale se sonroja y le abraza.

—_Awwww..._ —suelta Asmodeo. Haciendo entre los dos que Crowley pierda toda su postura de "_a mí me da igual, solo son tres palabras, desde que sé hablar que sé decirlas, porque no significan nada. Soy demasiado guay para dejarme llevar por sentimentalismos"_

Y la verdad es que Aziraphale querría matar a Asmodeo. De hecho puede que chasquee los dedos y le calle del todo, yendo a besar a Crowley.

Ella le besa de vuelta sintiéndose mejor y este sería un bonito momento para que Anathema y Newt bajaran.

Pues venga, ¿por qué no? Que no pare la fiesta. Al final, Anathema subió a por... uno rapidito por culpa de Asmodeo. Seguro que ya están.


	51. Chapter 51

_—Awwww... —suelta Asmodeo. Haciendo entre los dos que Crowley pierda toda su postura de "a mí me da igual, solo son tres palabras, desde que sé hablar que sé decirlas, porque no significan nada. Soy demasiado guay para dejarme llevar por sentimentalismos"_

_Y la verdad es que Aziraphale querría matar a Asmodeo. De hecho puede que chasquee los dedos y le calle del todo, yendo a besar a Crowley._

_Ella le besa de vuelta sintiéndose mejor y este sería un bonito momento para que Anathema y Newt bajaran._

_Pues venga, ¿por qué no? Que no pare la fiesta. Al final, Anathema subió a por... uno rapidito por culpa de Asmodeo. Seguro que ya están._

—Oh... ¡Oh! —suelta Newt que ha bajado delante, al mirarles.

—A esto me refería —susurra Anathema.

—Pero... Crowley no era un...

—Te lo he dicho.

–Ya, ya... solo pensé que... y el otro era gay, ¿no?

—Eso pensábamos todos... y no.

—_But..._ o sea, pero ¿es una chica?

—No creerás que solo lleva una peluca.

—Pues podría ser... yo qué sé. No le veo ni la cara.

—E-Ehm... Aziraphale? —le llama Anathema, el nombrado pega un SALTO, empujando a Crowley, que si no sale volando es porque se le agarra en el último segundo.

Ugh! No, ¡mejor cáete!

No. Se van a caer los dos, por torpes.

¡Ugh! Aziraphale además encima de Crowley, para protestas del demonio.

—Ay, ay... ay! Crowley! —protesta Aziraphale igual

—_Bollocks!_

—¿Estáis bien? —pregunta Anathema.

—No. Ay ¿E-Estas bien? —pregunta Aziraphale.

—Sí, claro, me encanta que se me caigan encima noventa y tanto quilos de ángel cuando además estoy... —no sé gracias a quien, pero se detiene a si misma.

—No, perdona... yo... —se le intenta salir de encima, desde luego, levantándose lo mejor que puede para dejar de aplastarla—. ¿Te he lastimado?

—No, no... —suspira.

—¿Algo te duele? Puedo... arreglarlo —la mira preocupado—. Pero si no me hubieras jalado así, no me habría caído

—Calma, calma... Estoy bien.

—Ehm... Aziraphale, entonces... por qué no vienes conmigo, te enseño los libros y todo eso por si quieres llevártelos —propone la bruja.

Newt se acerca a ayudarles a levantarse.

—Sí, sí, sí... gracias, querida —asiente un poco Aziraphale tomando la mano de Newt y aprovechando para saludarle. Crowley se levanta también con una sonrisita forzada.

—_Hello _—le saluda Newt observándola.

Otra sonrisita, por todos los infiernos, que mal se te da la gente. Newt da un pasito atrás y Asmodeo se le acerca ahora a él. Mira que bien, así estará entretenido.

Algo, sí. Para susto de Newt.

Aziraphale le sonríe a Crowley antes de irse detrás de Anathema. Crowley le mira y le hace... una mueca rara y fea. Solo le hace sonreír un poco más. Sí, para eso lo ha hecho.

—Perdona que llegáramos así, Anathema. Y más aún que mandáramos así los libros —se disculpa Aziraphale.

—Hubiera agradecido una llamada la verdad... pero me quedé preocupada, ¿va todo bien? —pregunta ella sinceramente.

—Hmm... No mucho, no.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? No se va a acabar el mundo otra vez, ¿verdad?

—No. ustedes están a salvo... solo es el cielo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Nos han... ordenado matarnos el uno al otro.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio?

—Sí. De hecho pregúntale a Madame Tracy... ha sido un desastre —suspira.

—Pero es horrible, pensaba que ibais a rebelaros contra ellos y todo eso.

—Es horrible y evidentemente no vamos a hacerlo. Pero...

—¿Aja?

—No es como que podamos hacer algo distinto a solo... tratar de que nos quiten esa orden.

—¿Negaros a cumplirlas?

—Hmm... Es difícil. Más de lo que crees. Yo... puedo caer del cielo. Crowley puede sufrir tortura eternamente.

—Oh... vaya.

—Pero a ella... le han encargado otra cosa.

—¿A parte de matarte?

—En vez.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo se mata un ángel. ¿No sois como inmortales?

—Hay... ciertas formas, no muy claras ni específicas. Sí, sí pueden desaparecernos para siempre.

—Cada día se aprende algo.

—Es horrible.

—¿Por eso están aquí los libros?

—Para ayudarme a matarle me han mandado un compañero y... han desarmado mi librería.

—¿Tu compañero?

—Desgraciadamente, sí... le pareció que los libros ahí no eran lo bastante sacros y empezó la quema así tipo Nazi en Berlín. Verás, quizás te parece un poco exagerado. De hecho lo es un poco. Vamos, no mucho... porque yo en otro momento he pensado así, pero deja te explico un poco cómo funciona este asunto del cielo y el infierno. Como podrás imaginar somos polos opuestos que no nos entendemos muy bien, y... para mi gente... bueno, la gente del cielo. Los seres celestiales, las cosas sacras están muy bien, al igual que... las cosas puras, impías, limpias. Como los querubines, o los coros celestiales, las biblias, las bonitas imágenes con angelitos de mejillas sonrojadas... y para el infierno, técnicamente, todo aquello santo, bendito y sacro está mal... y no solo mal, sino horrible, detestable y digno de... destrucción. Pasa exactamente lo opuesto con las cosas demoniacas, sacrílegas o perversas. Para el cielo son terribles, unos pecados mortales... y para el infierno... bueno, parte del trabajo diario. El asunto es que hay un montón de cosas en el medio... difíciles de catalogar.

—Aja...

—Y yo suelo coleccionar libros con ese tipo preciso de... cosas. Cosas difíciles de catalogar. Cosas que... no son buenas, ni malas. Son... cosas como ustedes, los humanos —sonríe —, y generalmente son cosas que al cielo le dan miedo.

—Pero...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Quemar libros no es un poco exagerado?

—Si haces un poco de memoria en cómo ha ido la historia general de la humanidad... recordarás que, bueno, quemar libros es de lo menos drástico y exagerado que han hecho los míos.

—Lo sé, soy descendiente de brujas.

—Se asustan con facilidad... —explica... deseando pensar que sea suficiente. Le echa una MIRADA—. No las brujas... hablo de los míos —levanta las manos—. Yo no tengo problemas con las brujas.

—No, si el problema es que eso te parezca una justificación.

—No lo es, es horrible. Pero ellos... Buff... son... cuadrados y difíciles de convencer de cualquier cosa —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos—. Y sigo... justificándolos. Perdona.

—Es decir, que no voy a ir al cielo yo ya lo tengo asumido desde pequeñita, pero que podais tener ahí a asesinos, violadores, pervertidos, pederastas... y no a personas que piensan de modo diferente es un poco bestia.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios y suspira, mirándola.

—E-El cielo no pone las re... —se detiene a si mismo porque iba a decir lo que toda la vida ha dicho. TODA la vida. Aprieta un poco los labios

—Y no digo que tú seas así ni es por criticar tu trabajo. No creas que el otro lado me parece muy lógico tampoco.

—No lo... no lo es. Vamos a decir... cada parte hace lo que cree que debería hacer... sin tener ni idea. Supongo que es lo que Dios llama libre albedrío.

—A pesar de que técnicamente no os corresponde a vosotros juzgar.

El problema además es que él está enfadado y decepcionado del cielo, y eso... es un problema.

El problema es un problema.

Sí ¿Algún problema?

Vale, vale. Ninguno. Nos gustan las aliteraciones a las seis de la mañana.

Gracias. Lleva toda la vida respondiendo a estos problemas éticos con bastante seguridad (y cinismo), con el mismo tipo de respuestas, algo simples. "_No es que se llegue al cielo por no pensar lo que se debe pensar, son las acciones en la tierra lo que importan. Quien va al cielo o al infierno lo hace justamente_" Pero ahora mismo ni siquiera está seguro de que el cielo sea el bando bueno, pese a que el infierno es claramente el malo y eso le hace sentir... mal.

—Lo importante es hacerlo bien aquí. Ni el cielo ni el infierno deciden nada al final de los días, por más que ambos juzguen. Es Dios quien decide el camino —explica y ahora se siente que suena un poco como Sandalphon. Lo que le hace arrugar tremendamente la nariz.

—Ya...

—Ugh, eso suena fatal, ¿verdad?

—Un poco sí.

Aziraphale se encuentra, con un poco de terror, pensando _"¿qué diría Crowley?"_

—Ehhh... um... ahh... —sí, Crowley vacilaría ADEMÁS, no le imites esa parte. Anathema levanta una ceja—. Yo estoy seguro de que Dios tomará en cuenta tu colaboración en frenar el Apocalipsis, por ejemplo, por más que ambos cielo e infierno no estén muy interesados en recibirte justo por lo mismo.

—Soy una bruja, Aziraphale —le mira fijamente.

—Bueno, si consideramos que Juana de Arco está ahí arriba... y Teresa de Jesús es incluso una santa... me parece que cualquier bruja tiene posibilidades.

—¿Y Agnes?

—Ehh... —la mira con cara de... ¡Agnes mató a medio pueblo con ella! ¡Porque la sentenciaron a muerte!

—Exacto —responde Anathema como si eso lo resolviera todo.

—Ummm...

—Bien... estos son los libros. Estas cajas son las que hice y todos estos aún falta meterlos... la verdad, no creo que quepan en el coche

—Oh... ¡Mira! ¡Mi primera edición del Principito! —sonríe porque además, estos son los libros que Crowley conscientemente decidió rescatar. Anathema sonríe un poco.

Aziraphale abraza al principito metiendo la nariz en una de las cajas

—¡Y Hemingway! ¡Oh! ¡Y Agatha Christie! ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre le gustan estas historias! ¡Oh! Y este libro tiene un error de impresión, ¡mira!

—Ehm... no consiste en que deshagas las cajas.

El ángel la mira y se sonroja un poco, culpablemente, con los libros en los brazos.

—Perdona... perdona. Crowley hará que quepa todo en el coche, no te preocupes por eso.

Sí... o lo mandará directo igual que los mandó aquí. Ejem.

—Bien... me ha sorprendido un poco que ahora sea...

—S-Solo somos... Ehm... conocidos —se excusa, sonrojándose, pensando que va a decir algo del tipo "tu pareja". Ella levanta una ceja porque iba a decir mujer.

—Estabas... besándola antes.

—Ahm... —abre la boca, atrapado—. Ehh... y-yo... e-es que... E-Es su nueva misión

—¿No teníais que mataros?

—Ehh... Sí. Sí, pero a Crowley le cambiaron a misión a la mitad. A-Ahora tiene que ha-hacer... b-bueno eso que... eso que viste. Ejem, ejem —guarda los libros en las cajas sin mirarla, ROJO como un tomate

—_Kill you... softly?_

—_Kill me_... Oh... Bueno, no lo había pensado así —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más—. E-Ehm... más bien es... bueno... —se ríe un poquito.

—Y tú le estás dejando, desde luego. Haciendo un buen esfuerzo.

—S-Sí... es... bueno, ehm... no es una actividad que uno suela hacer, pero... —se humedece los labios.

—Ya... Entiendo pues que como ángel tengas que decir eso.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? —la mira.

—Supongo que no está muy bien... ¿o sí?

—N-No —desvía un poco la mirada—. A Menos que sea por los motivos correctos.

—Y estar enamorado no es...

—¿E-E-Enamorado? —Aziraphale levanta las cejas. Anathema levanta una ceja y él vacila un poco, sonrojándose más—. Ohh... ehm... oh.

—En fin... si necesitáis ayuda...

—¿E-Es TAN notorio? Todo el mundo lo sabe. TODO mundo lo sabe, no entiendo, realmente... pensaría yo que no es TAN obvio.

—¿Qué? Desde luego que es obvio.

—O sea entiendo que los ángeles lo sientan, pero tú... tú no sientes eso, ¿o sí?

—¿Sentir qué?

—El amor. ¿Se nota tanto sin sentir nada? —vacila un poco—. Bueno, supongo que...

—Pues solo hace falta veros, si hasta os acabáis las frases el uno al otro.

—Bueno, eso podría explicarse con mucha convivencia... vamos, ¿si uno no estuviera viendo... con esa... idea?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no es que cualquiera que nos viera por ahí pensara... eso. No que tenga nada de malo. En... en realidad es bastante bonito. O sería. Vamos... al final somos un demonio y un ángel y... esas cosas no se pueden, claro, es... por qué habría yo de querer a un demonio —agrega, SÚPER tarde. Aziraphale, de menos esfuérzate un poco.

—Cualquiera que os vea piensa eso. Punto —Anathema se le acerca y le toma de los hombros.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué es una cosa que no se puede, y una aberración y... algo espantoso?

—¡No! Nadie sabe que sois un ángel y un demonio, lo que piensan es que sois pareja.

—Supongo que es que no tienen idea de que es... algo que no debería ser. La verían con menos normalidad de saber un poco más... Aunque, si puedo confesarte algo a ti, te diré que... si lo somos. De hecho... r-recientemente nos...

—Es que es una cuestión de cómo interactuáis

El ángel la mira a los ojos y es que tiene TANTAS ganas de contárselo a alguien que se alegre un poquito al menos.

—N-Nos acabamos de... c-casar.

—¿De verdad? —levanta las cejas. Él asiente un poquito, y se le humedecen los ojos levemente, mientras sonríe.

—A-Algo muy... solo ella. Y yo. Y...

—Felicidades —le sonríe sinceramente.

El ángel sonríe también, aliviado y se limpia un ojo. La bruja abre los brazos para abrazarle.

—Venga, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero...

—Yo lo sé, yo lo sé... —la abraza casi al instante—. Discúlpame. Solo estamos aquí molestándote y contándote un montón de cosas que seguramente no te interesan en lo absoluto...

—Claro que sí —le abraza con fuerza porque le parece que este pobre muchacho necesita mucho apoyo moral. Sí que lo requiere, sí.

—Ha sido todo difícil últimamente y C-Crowley... un día dije que quizás te pediría espacio para poner unas cosas si todo se torcía y...

—Venga... venga... —pat, pat.

—No era mi intención molestarte... he dicho en serio lo de venir a cenar, es lo menos que podemos hacer —se separa, porque vamos que tampoco se trata de agobiar mucho más a esta pobre chica.

—Está bien —le sonríe. Él se limpia del todo los ojos porque... es un dramático, en términos generales.

—Asmodeo no sabe. Ten cuidado con Asmodeo. De hecho... Newton debería tener cuidado también, no es un demonio de fiar —y te lo digo ahora que lo hemos dejado hace una hora a solas con ellos.

—Venga, pero no llores...

—N-No. No lloro. Solo... han sido muchas cosas últimamente y creo que... estoy un poco sobrecogido. Debes pensar que estoy loco —saca un pañuelo del tamaño de Rusia y se limpia los ojos. Decididamente debe pensar que están locos TODOS y mira que ella está acostumbrada a las locuras

Anathema le da unas palmaditas más a la espalda con una sonrisita forzada. Él le sonríe un poco también, sonrojándose al notar la sonrisita forzada.

—Ehm... tengo una cosa más que preguntarte.

—¿El qué?

—ES una pregunta algo... comprometida. Solo quiero saber si algún día te ha pasado que pienses que...

—¿En casarme? No

Aziraphale niega con la cabeza.

—Ehm... no me vas a preguntar sobre sexo, ¿verdad?

—Ehh... bueno, un poco sí.

—Mira, entiendo que ese tema te preocupe siendo tú un ángel y pues el estereotipo dice que él... ella... Crowley debe saber cómo hacer eso como un humano y seguramente quiera hacerlo contigo...

—No... no. E-eso ya lo... —se sonroja un montón—. Ehm... ya. No. Más... m-más bien... e-es cuestión de... hablo de las implicaciones de ello.

—Oh... ¿y cómo es eso?

—¿A-Algún día has pensado que... e-estas encinta?

—No, no, espera... como es... o sea... ¿cómo tiene sexo un ángel? —es que ahora le da curiosidad.

—¿C-Cómo?

—O sea, se supone que sois...

—¿A... ja?

—Puros. Y asexuados, me parece.

—Bueno... Ehm... habitualmente, estando en el cielo... si lo somos —cambia el peso de pie.

—¿Y aquí... no?

—Pues aquí soy un humano... en un cuerpo masculino.

—Ya... veo. Y... funciona como... o sea, siempre pensé —en los últimos dos minutos en los que se me acaba de ocurrir esto—. Que sería como... como esas muñecas de las niñas.

—¿Cuáles muñecas? —pregunta parpadeando.

—Esas de plástico que NO son... anatómicamente correctas.

—Oh... oh. No. Bueno. No... en una enorme proporción de cosas somos... en su mayoría... a ver, no. No tenemos ninguna necesidad física de nada.

—Aja... Pero tú comes. Casi te has comido la caja de galletas entera ahí fuera.

El ángel se sonroja un poco.

—Y nos has invitado a cenar.

—Podemos comer, beber y... dormir. En realidad, podemos hacer todo lo que hace un humano.

—Y... consumar el matrimonio, por lo visto

Aziraphale se sonroja de un rojo semáforo brillante.

—E-Ehm... e-ella podría... ella cree que... podría estar encinta —cambia el tema.

—_Excuse me, sir. What the fuck?_

—¿Q-Que?

—¿Podéis...procrear?

—Sinceramente no lo creo.

—¿Qué sale de la mezcla entre un ángel y un demonio? ¿Un... humano?

—No sé. No. No sé. Un ser divino, supongo. No creo —aprieta los ojos pensando en el huevo.

—¿Divino? Como... ¿otro ángel porque los demonios nacieron como ángeles?

—Más aun considerando al otro padre. Bueno a la madre. Crowley tendría un ángel como hijo seguro —sonríe un poco.

Anathema le mira sin entender eso, estáis otra vez en los chistes locales.

—Él es... un demonio bueno —explica—. Compre unas pruebas de embarazo. ¿Has usado alguna vez una?

—Ehm... no. Suelo tomar pastillas, pero ¿una prueba de embarazo funcionará con... lo que sea que...?

—¿Pero qué hay que hacer? Me han dicho qué hay que mear en el palito.

—Y esperar... sí.

—Y después leer lo que dice... o las rayas o... algo, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—¿Algo más que tenga que saber?

—No creo que funcione con ella, la verdad.

—¿Por?

—Bueno, ya no es del todo efectivo con mujeres normales y está pensado para ello... lo más seguro es ir al médico y que... miren ahí dentro.

—No. Imposible —niega con la cabeza fervientemente pensando en el huevo.

—¿Por?

—Pues... e-es que recuerda que no somos seres normales. Podría... no... tener un hijo por los métodos convencionales.

—Precisamente por eso... Aunque no sé a qué te refieres, no es como que lo vaya a... vomitar o algo.

—No. No... Es que no. Y si tiene... Yo que sé, algo distinto ahí dentro.

—Pues lo más probable es que lo tenga.

—Pero la prueba de embarazo es buena idea... —traga saliva—. Mira, yo no creo que lo esté. Y servirá para que seguro salga negativa.

—O sea, lo que digo es que... tal vez.

—Tal vez... ¿qué?

—Tal vez, aunque podríais tener un falso positivo o... siendo como... siendo... vosotros. Un falso negativo.

—¿Hay algún otro método? —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—O sea, es que me parece que estas pruebas lo que detectan es si la mujer... si... hay cierta hormona al mear. A lo mejor ella ni siquiera la tiene esta hormona.

—Pero es una mujer... ¡y debería tenerla! —lloriquea—. Tampoco tiene... los problemas habituales femeninos. Es decir, es que seguro que no lo está, solo quiero que le diga el palo que no —¡y no es por lo que creen! Es porque Crowley está estresada—. Se estresa mucho cuando piensa en el tema.

—Probablemente le dirá que no, lo que digo es que no sé si eso sea... cierto.

—Bueno, lo peor que podría pasar sería que... dijera que no y... luego nos diera la sorpresa.

—Sí.

—E-Es que... ¿y si pone un huevo?

—Un... ¿qué?

—Bueno, Crowley es... una serpiente. Imagina que...

—Pero... pero cómo va... o sea... es que los órganos de los animales ovíparos...

—Pues porque él es una serpiente.

—Eso ya lo he entendido, pero es que entonces es aún peor.

—¿P-Por?

—¡Pues porque todo esto hormonal es para test en mamíferos!

—Seguro con un milagrito puedo hacer que funcione para... Crowley es un mamífero... casi siempre.

—Acabas de decir que es una serpiente.

—Sí, tiene sangre fría y todo

—Es que...

—¡Es que debe funcionar! ¿Hay hormonas viperinas?

—La verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo es un embarazo de una serpiente.

—Espero que muy bonito —SOLO TÚ dices eso, Aziraphale.

Anathema abre la boca para decir algo al respecto de ese comentario pero... no. No hay nada absolutamente que decir sobre ello cuando se alcanzan estos niveles de surrealismo.

—Sé que lo más probable es que no sea así y mejor... pero voy a decirte algo. Crowley sería un padre excelente... aunque sea un demonio. No pienses que no sería así.

Ella le mira no muy convencida pero vale, si él lo dice...

—Yo por otro lado... —se muerde el labio.

—¿Tú?

—No creo que fuera yo un buen padre —O sea ¿vas a contarle TODOS tus miedos a esta niña?

—¿Por?

—La verdad creo que lo único que tengo de positivo para esta actividad es... ser un ángel. pero bueno, igual dudo mucho que esto pase.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le toma las manos.

—No, no es una cosa mala propiamente —le sonríe un poco nervioso—. Solo... Crowley es paciente con los niños y le gusta enseñarles... a veces cosas un poco dudosas, sí, pero los niños le quieren. A mí... suelen odiarme.

—¿Odiarte por?

—Bueno no odiarme odiarme, excepto esa vez de la magia... pero sí. No, no... no tengo la paciencia no la habilidad... Aunque con Warlock no fue tan mal pero... es que el que lo cuidaba era Crowley. Quizás por eso no lo quiere...

—¿Warlock?

—Un niño al que cuidamos muchos años por pensar que era el anticristo. Es una historia larga, Crowley era su niñera y yo el jardinero.

—Mmm... Yo creo que es normal tener miedo y estar preocupado por esto.

—Tampoco quiero pensar mucho en ello porque seguro no... no va a pasar. ¡No que quiera que pase!

—No suenas...

—No, no, de verdad que no quiero que pase. Sería todo demasiado complejo. Pero Crowley es tan mono con los niños... —sonríe de lado—. En fin... no te quito más tiempo, llevo todo el rato hablando de mí.

—No pasa nada, es divertido —le sonríe.

—Divertido... —sonríe un poco de vuelta y suspira—. Creo que Crowley me MATARÍA si supiera que te he contado todo esto.

—¿Por?

—Todo esto le daría un montón de vergüenza y diría que es completamente impropio de un demonio.

—¿El qué? ¿Tener un hijo?

—Enamorarse, casarse, tener un hijo...

—¿Y sí es propio de un ángel?

—T-Todo lo que es amor lo es —Aziraphale doblando las nooooormas—. V-Vamos, no lo de... no necesariamente así, no con un demonio, pero incluso los demonios son obra de Dios.

—Bueno, son... ángeles caídos, ¿no?

—Sí... aunque a veces creo que necesitaban trabajadores en el infierno y a algunos los eligieron un poco al azar.

Levanta una ceja porque es suena sacrílego no, lo siguiente.

—En fin... vamos a... vamos afuera. Ya te contaré qué pasa con el palito.

—Vale...

—Tú y Newton... ¿todo bien?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

—Algo que necesites de nosotros... ¿Algún milagro?

Se humedece los labios pensando en eso y él le sonríe.

—Crees que...

—¿Ajá?

—No debería... pedirte esto.

—Bueno, yo tampoco debería contarte esto. Así que...

—Crees que podrías... hacer que el... manuscrito que quemamos no...

—Aja... —Se humedece los labios, mirándola a los ojos.

—No sé... hubiera quemado —inclina un poco la cabeza con una sonrisita.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —Aziraphale levanta las cejas—. Bueno... hmm... ¿Lo quieres de vuelta?

—Bueno... no todo el tiempo. Tal vez no lo consultaría como antes pero... sí creo que fue un poco drástico quemarlo.

—¿Lo quemaste con fuego normal?

—Sí, claro.

—Nada de fuego infernal o algún otro fuego conjurado.

—Cerillas de caza brujas.

—Vaya que tú también te has lucido con la pareja encontrada_, my darling_ —se ríe un poco.

Ojos en blanco pero sonríe un poquito. Aziraphale suspira... y chasquea los dedos.

—Supongo que es parte de la gracia.

—No debería admitirlo pero... sí que lo es. Mira ahí atrás —le señala la mesa, encima de las cajas.

Anathema se gira y la verdad es que no veo por qué no esté el libro ahí.

Porque es un pliegue de papeles... aunque... si puede hacer eso así, ¿por qué nunca lo hizo con el libro de Agnes hasta que Anathema se lo olvido? XD

¿Quizás hasta se lo empaste? Es que maldita sea con los milagros son siempre un problema. O sea se me ocurren razones super rebuscadas pero es que tampoco se me ocurren razones para que no... O sea es que maldita sea con la falta de reglas.

Ya... ya. Bueno, pues que esté ahí.

Aun así puede no estarlo. Puede haber un libro que tenga las profecías de Aziraphale

¿Las... profecías de Aziraphale? Claro que Aziraphale no hace milagros gratuitos... quizás por eso no consiguió el libro pero los nazis estaban a punto de matarle... Pero también lo estaban en la bastilla y no... Claro que en la bastilla sí se hablaba con Crowley.

Quizás no hace milagros gratuitos para él pero si para la chica que ayudó a parar el bloody Apocalipsis y que además de alguna manera contribuyó a salvarles la vida

Entonceeeees ¿Cuáles serían las profecías de Aziraphale?

Unas súper dramáticas y equivocadas porque no escribimos drama.

Seguro, SEGURO. Las exóticas y hedonísticas profecías por de A. ¿por qué no se escribir profecías?

Hedonísticas suena tan bien y luego todo tiene que ver con estúpidos _cupcakes._

Crepes.

_Whatever._ Seguro esos también.

Bueno, en realidad, ahora también tiene que ver con besos

Oh, vaya. Espero que no se refiera a los de Hershey o como se llame.

Oh... esos también. De caramelo.

_Sigh._

Y de Crowley. Aunque esos debe llamarlos de otra forma deben ser... tentacioncillas demoníacas.

_Really?_ ¿No había un nombre más ridículo? ¿Algo que no sonara como de Ned Flanders?

Hmmm... estaban todos ya bastante ocupados

Ya... Bueno, entonces... Profecías. Sí... ahí están, empastadas y todo. Anathema parpadea y corre a por ellas abrazándolas.

—¡Newt no debe enterarse de esto!

—Ay... ¿Estás segura? —Aziraphale sonríe al ver la reacción aunque suspira.

—Sí, él dirá que las queme de nuevo, así que ni una palabra. ¡Promételo!

—No, no... no te preocupes. Yo no diré nada, te lo aseguro, solo me preocupa que es un secreto bastante gordo.

—No te preocupes por eso. No voy a obsesionarme —asegura yendo a esconderlas

—Eh... Anathema, _dear._ ¿Podrías... darme una copia?

—¿Una copia? ¿para?

—Ehm... tenerla. ¿Recuerdas que soy anticuario?

—Creo que estaría más segura si solo existiera una copia...

—Oh... —se humedece los labios porque la quiere. Quiere la copia—. ¿Podría al menos leerla? E-Es que...

—En... unos días, ¿vale? Ta la traeré cuando vayamos a cenar.

Toma aire porque no quiere y porque seguro se le olvida, pero sonríe un poco falsamente y asiente.

—Gracias.

Ella asiente. Tus ojitos de cachorro no funcionan con todo el mundo.

Maldita sea.


	52. Chapter 52

Mientras tanto, en la sala, con el que si funcionan... Crowley se pasa una mano por el pelo, un poco nerviosa.

—Ehm... ¿quieren té o algo? —pregunta Newt nerviosito con ambos también.

—Yo aún tengo.

Asmodeo le mira de arriba a abajo y sonríe, poniéndole tremendamente incómodo

—Ehm... bueno —se pasa una mano por el despeinado pelo, intentando saber si... ¿será algo así? O sea, vale que... Anathema ha subido con perfecta actitud de aquí te pillo aquí te mato, pero... no se notaba ¿no? Sonríe igual pensando en ello.

—¿No nos vas a presentar, Crowley?

—Eh... no.

—Vale, me presento yo. _Hello!_ Soy Asmodeo! —le tiende la mano. Newt vacila un poco y se la toma.

—Yo soy Newt. ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Eres... amigo de ellos dos?

Ojos en blanco de Crowley porque si no les ha presentado es por algo. Aunque la presentación en su caso iba a ser algo así como _"Nerd de las gafas, este es un idiota de infierno. Idiota del infierno, el nerd de las gafas"_

—_In a way... yes_ —a Asmodeo le brillan un poco los ojos mientras sonríe.

—Uy, sí. Íntimos.

—Oh... ehm... —Newt cambia el peso de pie, mirándole a uno y luego al otro, vacilando antes de... sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala, sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno, más bien soy tu consejero. De hecho ahora que no está el ángel... —comenta Asmodeo.

—Auditor —corrige Crowley.

—No soy tu auditor. Escúchame... puedo dejarte hacer lo que se te dé la gana, si quieres enamorarle y juguetear con él como el gato con su presa, me da lo mismo... necesito poder asegurarle a Belcebú que las cosas van bien.

—O sea que no eres mi auditor pero más vale que haga bien mi trabajo y te muestre cómo porque has venido a ver si lo hago bien para informar a mi jefe. Disculpa, si no te describo así cada una de las veces, me parece que AUDITOR es la palabra que resume el concepto.

Los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es tedioso. Pero vale, lo que quieras.

—¿A mí me lo dices?

—Igualmente no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que sepa que estás haciendo lo que se supone que estás haciendo.

—Que buen rollo... ¿Cómo podría yo no estar encantada con tu presencia aquí?

Asmodeo suspira por paciencia.

—Mira... vale. No tengo ningún motivo para estar pegado a ustedes como etiqueta. Ya he visto bastante de los dos. Creo que... están muy enamorados y eso es muy bonito —ojos en blanco—, pero insisto que no es a lo que he venido.

—No estamos... —ojos en blanco—. Lo está él.

Newt mira a uno y luego al otro sin decir nada.

—Pero eso no sirve para que caiga.

—¿Por qué caíste tú, Asmodeo?

Asmodeo le mira, sin esperarse esa pregunta.

—¿E-Eso que tiene que ver?

Crowley le mira cambiando un poco de postura, por encima de las gafas.

—Pues estamos hablando de hacer caer a un ángel. Me parece una pregunta legítima.

—Lujuria, evidentemente.

—Lujuria... ¿en qué sentido?

—Al cielo le parecía que... pasaba demasiado tiempo disfrutando mi cuerpo de ángel.

Crowley le mira sin creerle del todo, esa parece una... buena historia. Una que alguien con una historia de mierda y seis mil años para pensar una mejor se inventaría.

—¿Y ahora quieres que otro ángel caiga por lujuria? No sabía que necesitabas competencia.

—Ahora Lord Belcebú quiere que tú puedas hacer que caiga. Tú tienes esa historia tan mona de ella con Gabriel, pero no es lo que a mí me han ordenado, Crowley. En serio, tu ángel no me podría importar menos y tú tampoco, pero si Lord Belcebú me envió aquí es por algo y no voy a contradecirla.

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque ¡Joder con las contradicciones de Lord Belcebú! ¿No habíamos dicho que no le queríamos caído para poder espiar a blablablá _whatever_? ¿Qué coño quiere ahora? ¿Saber hasta dónde puede hacer antes que el gilipollas de Gabriel caiga y se vuelva en un grano en el culo aun peor?

—Así que si quieres enamorarle está muy bien, pero... necesitas encontrar la forma en la que pierda la cabeza de LUJURIA. No hablo de besitos y de hacer el amor lentamente entre sus alas, hablo de... encontrar la manera en que deje de pensar, deje de controlar y SOLO le importe el placer sexual. Hay un montón de métodos.

La verdad, la verdad... LA VERDAD. Para ser completamente honestos al respecto... se sonroja con eso. Pero ella dice que no se nota porque lleva mucho maquillaje y es buena ocultándolo. Yo no me lo creería demasiado.

Asmodeo sonríe.

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué te resistes tanto... yo querría probar todas las formas y los fetiches con la persona que además me quiere. ¿No crees? —pregunta a Newt.

—No me estoy resistiendo —replica nerviosa, porque piensa que es que... no va a funcionar, pero tiene que demostrar que esto no le afecta emocionalmente—. Solo me da asco.

—Ehh... —Newt vacila... y mira a Crowley —. ¿Asco?

—Eh... —Crowley vacila porque... todo esto es joder, demasiado complicado—. ¿Podemos hablar en privado donde no estén todos los amigos del ángel presentes?

Newt se revuelve un poco con eso.

—P-Perdona... Puedo ir a la cocina si quieren. S-Solo es que... —mira a Crowley... y es que no les conoce tan bien, pero... ¿asco?

—Olvídalo. —pide y luego mira a Asmodeo de reojo porque... mierda, que cuando hay otros demonios tiene que hacer esta clase de mierdas para demostrarse tan frío y poco interesado en los humanos, así que chasquea los dedos y le hace olvidar a Newt que ha dicho eso.

—Vale, vale... Ehm... les dejo so...—le deja un poco en el limbo por unos instantes a mitad de la frase. Crowley mira a Asmodeo de nuevo.

—Asco... claro —repite el demonio en ese tono molesto de... no te creo nada.

—¿Vamos a estar analizando obviedades o vas a hablar?

—Vale, en tu sufrida y asquerosa búsqueda de lo que le gusta o no al ángel y de lo que hará que caiga o no... Si quieres que me vaya al infierno y le reporte a Belcebú que todo va bien vas a probar un fetiche diario hasta que encuentres los correctos ¿Con cuál vas a empezar hoy? Conoces las opciones o... te las doy, mejor, que pareces estar un poco perdido en lujuria que la confundes con romanticismo. A ver... sadomasoquismo, _bondage_, cualquier cosa con comida, sexo en público,_ vouyerismo_, dominación, juegos de rol...

Es que para arrugar más la nariz tendría que hacer un agujero de gusano en el espacio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—No hay un plan.

—Haz uno o voy ahora mismo al infierno.

Crowley aprieta los ojos.

—Dime en donde les veo.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no vas a vernos! Eso está completamente fuera de discusión.

—¿Y cómo esperas que sepa que estás haciendo lo que te he ordenado?

—Tendrás que... hablar con él.

—¿Yo? Olvídalo. Pero vale... si la respuesta es no... pues es no —se levanta y camina hacia la puerta

—No... no. Espera. Es que estar ahí... viéndolo...

—Pues dame alguna opción, Crowley. No me dices nada. No me das nada. Todo es que no. Pues vale... voy a ir a decirle a Lord Belcebú que no cooperas

—Lo haré, pero... es que tienes que entender que la privacidad.

Ojos en blanco.

—No pretendía quedarme a ver todo el proceso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Sacarle una foto con la cara en éxtasis? Vale

—Vale —Se humedece los labios. Va a MATARTE como todo el cielo y el infierno termine con esa foto. MA TAR TE.

—Bien. ¿Dónde vas a hacerlo?

Pues mejor eso que estar ahí VIÉNDOLES. ¡No si todo el cielo y todo el infierno van a acabar con la foto!

—No lo sé...

—Pretendo estar ahí para verles —Asmodeo suspira—. Confirmar que no sea solo que le has pedido a tu bomboncito con voz de amor que ponga una carita compungida solo para quitárteme de encima.

—¡Si vas a estar viéndonos no le voy a hacer una foto! _Fuck!_

—Lo que quiero es confirmar que no me estés viendo la cara de idiota, ¿crees que confío en tí?

—¡Pues entonces porque lo has propuesto!

—No estoy diciendo que me invites al acto en sí, lo que quiero es ver las generalidades, que sí estés haciendo algo de lo que te digo. ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho qué vas a hacer! Crowlely, ¡no me dices nada! Dime... ¿te tengo que poner tareas CONCRETAS? Hoy, a las nueve, en tu casa, quiero que compres este látigo y este atuendo de cuero, y que le azotes hasta que no pueda más. ¿Eso quieres?

—¡No le voy a azotar!

—Bueno, pues que te azote él. ¿O quieres otra distinta?

—Es que... esto es exagerado.

—Sexo en un lugar público, entonces.

—_Really?_ ¿Y qué pasa si se niega? —aprieta los ojos.

—Si se niega es que DEFINITIVAMENTE no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo. Y lo haré yo.

—¡No van a gustarle todas esas cosas que has dicho!

—¿Entonces qué va a gustarle?

—No... No lo sé.

—Si no lo sabes, es que no necesariamente las cosas que crees que no van a gustarle no van a gustarle —le baja considerablemente a la agresividad de sus palabras—. El placer de la carne y la lujuria es algo... extraño. Y cuesta a veces descubrir los gustos de cada quien. Prueba algo sencillo y vas escalando.

—Eso es lo que te he dicho yo y tú estás aquí solo presionándome con ir al infierno y joderme la vida.

—¡Pues porque tampoco quiero estar aquí siempre de niñera!

—Pues no necesito yo que lo estés, pero tú te has puesto en plan _"Crowley, tengo que hacer mi trabajo sí o sí porque me va la vida en ello."_

—¿Vas o no vas a hacer esto?

—¡Lo dices como si acaso tuviera yo más opción!

—¡Porque estás chilloneando todo el tiempo!

—Porque me parece increíble que vayas a meterte en esto cuando tú ni siquiera sabes cómo hacerlo con un ÁNGEL.

—Por todos los infiernos, no puede ser tan complejo.

—Eso lo dices tú. ¿Pero entonces porque no lo ha hecho nadie más?

—A quién le interesa seducir un ángel, con lo aburridos que son.

—Por lo visto, ahora mismo a todo el puñetero infierno.

—Crowley, de verdad... prueba cualquier cosa. ¿Sabes? Prueba la mierda de seducirle en público, que seguro le gusta. Tiene cara de pervertido.

Es que LA mirada de fuego hablando así. Asmodeo le sostiene la mirada, aunque traga saliva, él diría que... sutilmente. Igualmente se encoge de hombros.

—Mira, ¿sabes? Vale. Pero no voy a echar esto a perder por un experimento ni voy a violarlo —sentencia Crowley.

—Dudo muchísimo que PUEDAS violarlo, Crowley. El tipo está encantado, solo digo que le lleves del amor a la lujuria.

—Puedo si le hago algo que no le gusta o no quiere. Si me obligas a hacérselo.

—Bueno, pues... si es el caso y si él no te importa tanto, tampoco será tan grave. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que no caiga?

—No me importa él, pero me importa esto y mi trabajo, he dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en lograrlo.

—Bueno, pues convénceme de que no solo es amor... sino lujuria y te dejaré en paz.

—Es que el asunto aquí era sacarle información, no hacerle caer.

—Vamos con Lord Belcebú y le preguntamos, a mí me dijo que lo que debía garantizar era que, en caso necesario pudiéramos hacerle caer.

—En caso NECESARIO.

—No digo que le hagas caer hoy, lo que digo es que busques cómo vas a hacerle caer.

—¡Ya te he dicho que vale a esto! —aprieta los ojos.

—Bueno, está bien. Lo único que quiero entonces es ponerme de acuerdo.

—Esta... ¿noche? —traga saliva.

—Sí.

—A las... on... doce. En Londres.

—Bien. ¿En dónde? ¿En tu casa?

—Sí, claro, sexo en público en mi casa. Invitaré a unas cuantas personas al evento. No será raro ni nada.

—En donde nos vemos, idiota.

—Pues yo qué sé dónde va a querer ir...

Asmodeo levanta una ceja y le mira porque...

—¿Qué? —Crowley le mira de reojo.

—¿Bueno y qué? ¿Dónde los veo?

—Mira, cuando venga le... en el Ritz.

—¿En el Ritz? —levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado—. Muy buena elección. Nos vemos ahí entonces...

—A las doce, entonces.

Asmodeo le mira entrecerrando los ojos porque le parece que las doce es bastante tarde, ella se encoge de hombros.

—Vale, estaré ahí en la noche. ¿Reserva a tu nombre? ¿O al del angelito?

—El suyo, él es el cliente habitual —como si fuera mucho sin ti, _darling._

—Vale. Nos vemos a la noche...

Crowley asiente y... Asmodeo chasquea los dedos, desapareciendo.

Ella suelta el aire dejándose caer por ahí como si llevara dos horas sin respirar y haciendo que Newt pegue un gran salto porque se había quedado aún un poco congelado.

La demonio se quita las gafas de sol y se lleva las manos a los ojos haciendo drama.

—¡O-Oh! ¿Que... qué pasa?!

—_I'm fucked._

—Ohh... y el otro... espera —parpadeo parpadeo. Cara de confusión —. Ehm...

—Sigh...

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Newt de nuevo... la verdad, en general.

—_Angel!_ —llama Crowley y solo porque esta es una bonita y divertida historia, es que JUSTO en ese momento es que Aziraphale sale detrás de Anathema—. _Angel,_ esto es un desastre!

—¿Qué pasa? —Aziraphale parpadea sin entender.

—Asmodeo se ha ido

—Oh... ¡Oh! Eso... definitivamente no es un desastre. ¿Estás bien? —le mira preocupado

—Sí, pero...

—¿Qué? —Se sonroja un poquito pero... se le acerca y se sienta a su lado.

Crowley le mira de reojo y sonríe un poquito, Aziraphale le sonríe un poco también y le toca levemente la pierna con la suya.

—Tengo que... va a volver.

—Oh... Bueno. ¿Y a dónde ha ido?

—Ni idea.

—Pero por qué se ha ido.

—Ha dicho que se aburría —saca la lengua haciendo gesto de asco.

—Bueno, menos mal...

Crowley se humedece los labios, nerviosa, sin saber si decirle o no.

—Dice que... las parejas enamoradas son aburridas —no le mira.

—O-Oh... bueno, no somos... él cree que solo soy yo —levanta las cejas.

Mira que interesantes son ahora mismo sus manos. Súper interesantes. Tiene unas cuantas pecas en ellas también. Nunca las ha contado. A ver cuantas... unadostrescuatrocincoseissiete... eh, mira, estas de aquí parecen la constelación de Orion. Bueno, esta está un poco desviada, pero mira, lo parecen casi. Eh,_ angel_, mira...

—Ejem... ¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro...

—A-Aunque creo que... bueno,... n-nos... —vacila un poquito—, tu también... lo pareces un poquito, ¿no? Ojalá...

Anathema se acerca a Newton, por cierto a ver si... sigue con vida o qué, ya que parece un poco traspuesto desde que se lo ha tirado completamente de improvisto hace cinco minutos cuando ha ido a buscarle.

—Oh... eh... —Newt le sonríe un poco a ella cuando la ve, porque de eso si se acuerda. Sí hombre, sí, subnormal no lo ha dejado (creo).

—El caso es que va a ir al infierno si no... Hago lo que dice.

—Ohh... ¿y qué dice? —pregunta y le pone un dedo encima a su pierna y luego la mano sobre la rodilla cubierta por los _leggins._

—Que... nos veamos hoy en el Ritz.

Ehm... vale, es que puesto así, quisiera... poner cara de horror, pero le cuesta mucho. Hasta sonríe.

—Oh, ¿¡en el Ritz!? Oh, venga Crowley, ¡podría ser peor!

Se humedece los labios y es que ya se imagina como se pondrá si le dice lo que tiene que hacer. Si mira cómo se pone cuando son los codos en la mesa, cómo se va a poner si lo que sube a la mesa es su culo desnudo.

—No pasa nada... ¿solo es ir al Ritz a cenar? ¡Ojalá el cielo me castigara a mí de esa forma! —se ríe un poquito, haciéndole cariñitos en la rodilla.

—Es posible que... pida que te haga cosas lujuriosas —demonios, ese cuadro de la pared. Nunca lo había visto. Es precioso, ¿qué flores son esas? ¿Unos anacardos o como se llamen?

Vale, Aziraphale quita la mano de golpe.

—Cosas... ¿lujuriosas? ¿Cuándo? —baja el tono de voz.

—Ehm... mejor lo hablamos luego. ¿Qué tal los libros?

Aziraphale vacila porque... o sea se refería a ahora en el coche o... ¿en la noche? No le parecería tan mal.

—E-Están aquí. Gracias por traerlos. ¿C-Crees que pueda llevarlos a tu casa?

—Sí, claro. Creo que aun algunas partículas de aire campando anchamente como si fueran las reinas del mambo en las que caben más libros.

—Ugh... —Aziraphale suspira con eso mirándose las manos porque... créeme que le encantaría tener una librería en donde ponerlas. Preferentemente una que fuera en Soho. Vamos, no estaría mal que no estuviera en ruinas, destruida, quemada y santificada. Créeme, por algo había dicho inicialmente que no los quería poner en tu casa.

—No, no, sí que nos los podemos llevar —ojos en blanco.

—P-Pues no pareces muy conforme.

—Era una broma.

—Era una broma —le imita en tonito agudo.

Crowley le da un codacito.

—Porque soy minimalista y no me gusta ver una sola cosa fuera de sitio —sigue en ese mismo tonito—. Como si ocupara yo todo el espacio de arriba de los muebles para acostarme.

—Pues me gusta dormir ahí a veces, sí.

—Como si no pudiera dormir igual de bien arriba de libros —sigue, agudito agudito.

—No, porque los toco y se caen y se desparraman y entonces ahí viene el propietario a chillarme sobre páginas arrugadas, malos hábitos de sueño y desordenarlo todo. ¡Como si acaso se pudiera desordenar algo que cambia de orden a uno más complicado semanalmente!

—Claro que puedes cambiarlo de orden a uno más desordenado... —se ríe un poquito, mirándole a los ojos —. Igualmente, a veces creo que necesitas un poco de caos en tu vida.

—Hay caos en mi vida, ¡soy un demonio!

—¿Ese argumento vale? Maravilloso. Mi biblioteca es perfectamente ordenada, soy un ángel —es que hasta le brillan los ojos, sonriendo.

—Lo que pasa es que el caos lo pongo yo como yo quiero, ¡no tú!

—¿Y cómo lo quieres?

—Además no sé qué hablas, como si fuera yo el del sushi los miércoles y pizza los viernes y... Y _whatever_, yo qué sé que más, no es como qué me sepa tus horarios —no, claro.

Aziraphale se ríe.

—Bueno, el orden de mis libros lo pongo yo. Y no había problema hasta la invasión.

—Como se nota que no te escuchas cuando protestas.

—Por lo visto tú escuchas por los dos.

—Pues más que tú, aunque no creas que de eso no te quejas igual.

—¿Ah, no? ¿También me quejo?

—Te quejas de todo lo que uno puede quejarse, de hecho no sé cómo aún me hablas.

—No te hablo, me quejo hacia ti. Solo pareces haberte habituado ya y lo escuchas como conversación —sonríe.

—Será que me da vergüenza ajena parezcas loco hablando solo —ojos en blanco.

—Todo te la da —Aziraphale es quien hace los ojos en blanco ahora.

—De lo que tú haces, sí.

—Es el plan —asegura, aunque gira un poco la cara, sonrojándose levemente.

—¿Entonces de qué te sorprendes?

—No parezco avergonzarte lo bastante... pero puedo intentarlo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cuánto más pretendes avergonzarme?

—Obviamente más de lo que lo hago ahora, _my lovely demon_.

—No —da un salto separándose porque ya sabe lo que pretende, le señala con el dedo y hasta sonrojada está—. ¡No te atrevas!

—¿Tienes miedo, _my sweetest_? —Aziraphale la mira, y sonríe de lado

_—Stop!_

—Puede que lo haga, _sweetheart._.. si haces exactamente lo que quiero que hagas.

_—What the fuck?_

—¿Con esa b-boca me besas, _cutie-pie_? —le riñe por la mala palabra, sonrojándose.

—Ugh, ¡y tú con esa a mí! ¡Para! _What in the hell do you want?_

—_My darling... _—sonríe y se le acerca un poco. Crowley da un pasito atrás y mira a Anathema y Newt en pánico que deben mirarles como a raros especímenes en un zoo. Al menos Newt.

Anathema sonríe un poco porque no deja de tener gracia que sea Crowley la que parece asustada de Aziraphale.

—Oh, no... no busques ayuda. Tú te metiste en esto sola, _my soft princess..._ Tienes que salir sola.

—¿Podemos seguir en un marco de cordialidad diplomática sin esas agresiones?

—Cordialidad diplomática dices, _my smooshy mooshy moo_

—Ugh! —¡es que además no le dice cómo hacer que pare! Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—Pensé, _cuddle cakes_, que habíamos pasado a algo un poquito más cercano —otro pasito hacia ella. La mirada. LA mirada—. Pudding pop.

—_Ok. I'm done._ No puedo con esto. No puedo lidiar con esto —se da la vuelta.

Aziraphale parpadea sin haber esperado que se gire, la verdad.

—_Love muffin._

Crowley niega con la cabeza yéndose a la puerta y el ángel le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Podrías... llevar mis libros. _Please?_

Se detiene, de espaldas porque ya habíamos quedado que sí iba a hacer eso. Sinceramente Aziraphale se refiere a... ahora mismo, porque va a seguirle, desde luego.

—Ehm... fue un gusto verles, chicos —Aziraphale se despide de Anathema y Newt. Los... Bueno. La cena. Ehm... necesitaría saber tu teléfono.

—Por qué iba a hacer eso después de todo lo que has dicho —pregunta Crowley.

Él se sonroja un poco hacia los chicos, sonriendo nervioso, antes de aclararse la garganta.

—No, no busques ayuda, _my prince_, tú te metiste en esto tú solo. Tienes que salir solo —se cruza de brazos imitándole (y sonrojándose un poco con el apelativo) y sonríe un poco de lado.

—Yo al menos no estoy... huyendo.

—Aun.

—¿Cuándo he huido? —yo no sé cómo es que tienes los HUEVOS para decir eso, Aziraphale. La verdad.

Crowley le echa una mirada y él aprieta los labios y se sonroja un poco con esa cara de... culpable atrapado

—_So?_

—A-Aún a-así he dicho puras... c-cosas lindas y... ciertas.

—_"Cuddle cake"? Cuddle. Cake._ Voy a tener _bloody _pesadillas.

Newt no ayuda riéndose un poquito, casi en silencio.

—Bueno... E-eres... Acurrucable.

—No lo estás arreglando.

—Ehm... —interviene Anathema en realidad sin saber qué decir.

—_Yes, dear?_ ¿Necesitan que nos vayamos? Vale, lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

—No. No, pero... —vacila Anathema otra vez. Aziraphale se sonroja un poco, mirando a Crowley de reojo porque como sea, esto es un poco huír.

—_Madame Cuddle cake..._ parece tener prisa —la sonrisita malévola. Aziraphaleeeeee. Otra mirada de advertencia de Crowley pero luego cambia de expresión y sonríe de lado.

—Es _Madame Fell,_ para ti, idiota.

Aziraphale se sonroja un montón con eso. Vale. Vale. Esa ha sido buena. Se queda un poco con la boca abierta, mirándola.

—¡Ja!

—Vale... vale. Vale. Honor a quien honor merece —levanta las manos en rendición. Igual Crowley se sonroja un poquito, sonriendo—. Aunque, he de decir, que eso es infinitamente más bonito que lo otro —asegura.

—_Shut up._

Sonrisa del ángel, mira a Anathema.

—¿Crees que... nos puedan prestar su baño unos minutos?

—¡No va a volver a pasar eso, _angel_! ¡Estoy harta de decirlo!

Paaaaaaarpadeo de Aziraphale, sonrojándose y girándose a Crowley.

—Vas a mear en el palo —le especifica, la demonio se paraliza.

—Ah... eso.

—E-ESO —aunque no estoy segura de que no vaya a pasar también lo otro, porque cada vez que dices que no, lo invocas, Crowley. Anathema mira a Newt de reojo porque no sabe si...

—Ehh... ¡seguro que he bajado la tapa! —asegura Newt sonrojándose un poco.

—No hablo de eso...

Newt le mira a los ojos sin entender, sonrojándose un poquito más.

—Venid por aquí —pide a los otros dos.

—¡Gracias! —Aziraphale toma a Crowley de la muñeca, tirando de ella, que se deja tirar.

—¿Has meado alguna vez? Seguro, borracho.

—Ehm... no lo sé.

—Bueno, ahora aprenderás...

—No estoy muy segura de esto.

—No tenemos nada que perder, ¿o sí?

—No... no.

—Entonces venga... vamos a intentar a ver qué. Traje varias.

—¿Varias?

—Pues... no sé, por si una no sirve.

—Vale... —traga saliva

—Venga vamos a... Gracias, _darling _—le sonríe un poquito a Anathema. Ella le sonríe de vuelta—. Ya les... contaremos —Aziraphale se mete al baño con Crowley y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, nerviosito—. L-Le dije a Anathema —mira a Crowley a los lentes.

—¿Qué?

—Shh... —manos a los hombros—. No pasa nada.

—¡No! ¡Sí que pasa!

—¿Por?

—¿Qué pasa si es... si es verdad? ¡Cuanta más gente sepa esto más peligroso es!

—Nadie más lo sabe... y ella puede ayudarnos.

—¡No! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo va a ayudarnos? ¡Solo es una humana! Tú y yo somos seres... ocultos o lo que sea ¡Y NO TENEMOS NI BLOODY IDEA de lo que hacer! ¿Qué va a saber ella?

—Crowley, ya nos ayudó su tatara tatara tatara abuela a salvar la vida... Son brujas, seguro Anathema puede ayudarnos más de lo que crees. Le he dicho además que nos hemos casado.

La demonio abre y cierra la boca varias veces mirándole y moviendo los brazos y la cabeza en señal de lloriqueo/protesta. Aziraphale se sonroja.

—Lo siento, solo... quería que alguien se alegrara con nosotros —aprieta los ojos.

—Es que... no es ese el problema, ¡es el... huevo!

—Ni siquiera sabemos si hay huevo o no. No te enfades.

—Ya, pero... ¿y si sí? ?Qué pasa si viene Asmodeo y la interroga, o la obliga a decirlo? ¿Si se entera el infierno?

La mira porque el inocente ángel no ha pensado en nada de todo eso.

—P-Pero por que... ¿por qué harían algo así? Asmodeo no podrá entrar otra vez. Pondré la herradura cuando nos vayamos.

Ella toma aire profundamente y lo suelta suspirando.

—Puedo proteger el huevo si nadie sabe que es nuestro. Puedo decir que es un experimento, un secuestro, una excentricidad mía, incluso una mascota. Nadie va a hacer preguntas, solo se limitaran a achacarme locura... hasta podría convencerles que tú has querido probar esto porque los humanos lo hacen pero no puedo si todos saben que es nuestro... NUESTRO.

—S-Solo pensé que podría ayudarnos... ella es una chica —susurra y baja la cabeza, regañado—. B-Bórrale la memoria.

—Y seguro se lo está contando a Einstein o como se llame.

—Newton —agrega en el mismo susurrito y luego levanta la cara para mirarle a los lentes—. Vamos a averiguar si hay un huevo, ¿vale?

—_Whatever _—se deja caer sobre la taza del váter con la mano en la frente haciendo un poco de drama.

Aziraphale da un paso hacia ella y... la abraza. Ella le abraza de vuelta casi automático sin haber notado cuanto necesitaba un abrazo hasta ahora.

Le besa la cabeza, acariciándole un poco el pelo y ella le hunde la cara en el pecho apretándole de la cintura.

Y la verdad, es que él tampoco había notado lo mucho que quería abrazarla así, un poquito a solas. Y el huevo. Le preocupa el huevo también.

—Perdóname. Olvido lo... peligroso que es todo últimamente.

Crowley susurra algo inteligible con la cara ahí metida, Aziraphale le pone las manos en la nuca y ahora vas a tener que ser un ángel muuuuy fuerte y comprensivo y listo y comportarte a la altura.

—Venga... tienes que mear en el palo, my darling —le da un besito en la cabeza otra vez—. Solo es una pequeña pipí.

Ella se separa un poco apartando la cara. Lo más disimuladamente que puede mete un dedo dentro de las gafas de sol sin quitárselas para limpiarse un ojo.

Awwww... Nooo.

¡COMPORTATE A LA ALTURA!

Aziraphale traga saliva.

—Crowley.

—Voy, voy... ¿dónde está ese palo? —carraspea fingiendo que no pasa nada. Aziraphale le pone una mano en la barbilla, ella sigue mirando el suelo pero él le gira la cara para que le mire—. _What?_

_—I love you._

Es que le caaaae una lágrima del otro ojo que aun no se ha limpiado por la mejilla. Aziraphale le limpia él la mejilla con el pulgar

Ugh. Aprieta los ojos.

—No. Crowley, _please _—casi suplica pero ella se levanta dándole la espalda, así que la abraza por la espalda.

—_Angel!_ —protesta.

—Soy un desastre, ya lo sé. Todo es mi culpa.

—Ve a por... el palo. O lo que sea. Y dame un poco de intimidad para mear —protesta.

—Por favor, Crowley. No me... no me... alejes.

—Solo voy a mear, te dejaré entrar en treinta segundos —protesta otra vez intentando que le suelte

Aziraphale traga saliva y la suelta, sin mirarla, dándole la espalda. Ella se pasa una mano por el pelo intentando calmarse.

—Avísame si quieres que vuelva —murmura Aziraphale y es que se le quiebra un poquito la voz porque él también está histérico y tremendamente asustado y que le eche le... ha caído encima como balde de agua fría.

—_Yes._

Abre la puerta y sale, cerrándola atrás de él.


	53. Chapter 53

Crowley toma aire y lo sueeeeeelta otra vez con los ojos cerrados, intentando calmarse. Se quita las gafas y se limpia la cara en el lavamanos lo primero, porque lo quiere es que no la vea llorar.

Luego hace un milagrito invocando un recipiente en el que va a mear como un litro de meados porque no sabe cuánto es que tiene que mear, sentada en cuclillas.

Aziraphale debe estar llorando a moco tendido al otro lado de la puerta así de BUAH! Es más, hasta puede que lo oigas. El ángel solloza y todo, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo

Le oye y pone un poco los ojos en blanco. En serio, _angel_, no quieres ver esto. Cuando cree que hay suficiente, deja el recipiente en el mármol y abre la puerta.

Se le echa encima, abrazándole

—_An... what?_

—¡No te enfaaaaaaades!

Menos mal que lo ha dejado en el mármol o lo ibas a volcar.

—No me enfado...

—Sí te enfadas, me has echadoooo.

—Solo quería... no querías ver esto.

—No me odieeeeees.

—No te... —ojos en blanco—. Sí te odio porque mira que cosas me haces hacer —pat pat en la espalda igual.

Va a buscar darle un beso el muy dramas, mira que suerte tienes que hasta un beso te llevas.

Vaaaale, pues beeeeeso.

Ojos en blanco. Igual se separa bastante pronto.

¡No le está pasando nada!

—¿Qué ha... qué ha pasado con el palo? ¿Has meado?

—No, solo tengo meado aquí en el bote, ni sé dónde están los palos.

—Oh... están en el coche.

—Pues ve por ellos.

Aprieta los ojos y es que... ir al coche y traerlos con un milagro es prácticamente lo mismo... cuando el señor no tiene llaves del coche.

—Voy por ellos si me abres el coche.

Ojos en blanco y con un chasqueo de dedos tiene la bolsa en sus manos.

—Than... Ehm... bueno. Bien.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Los metemos todos ahí dentro como si esto fuera una... fondue? —hace gesto con las manos. Aziraphale arruga la nariz.

—Pensé que tenías que hacer pis EN el palo.

—Bueno, pues he hecho un coctel. A ver, trae uno.

Aziraphale abre la caja y se lo pasa.

—Quizás solo necesites remojar l punta en pipí —explica sacando la hoja de instrucciones

Crowley rompe el paquete y el prospecto porque no cree en el packaging, por lo visto.

Aziraphale parpadea. Vale. No leemos la instrucciones. Le mira sin haber esperado eso aún con las manos en posición de sostener el prospecto, pero sin nada en ellas.

Y luego mete lo que hay dentro, que no sabemos ni si tiene tapa, dentro de los meados como si fuera una patata dipeada en salsa barbacoa. Si suelen tener tapa.

—Oh... parece un bolígrafo blanco.

—¿Y ahora qué? —lo saca como bien bien untadito.

—Si hay dos rayas... creo.

—¿Dónde?

—Yo qué sé, a ver... búscalas.

Crowley le da unas vueltas sin saber, el ángel se le acerca a mirarlo junto con ella.

—Ehm... ¿eso no es como una... tapa?

—¿Tapa?

—Quita esa parte azul —gesto con la mano, pero le abraza de la cintura.

Se humedece los labios porque chorrea un poco ahora y ahí va

—¿Qué dice?

—No dice nada, es como otro... palito.

—A ver, dame —se lo quita de la mano arrugando la nariz porque... está mojado.

—¡No! —intenta apartarlo para que no lo toque porque está mojado.

—¡Dame! Solo es... pis tuya. He tocado cosas peores —se lo quita igual... o intenta quitárselo.

—Pero habrá que... mojarlo de nuevo o...

—Si me hubieras dejado leer las instrucciones —protesta apretándola un poco contra sí.

—Pues léelas, estarán por ahí.

—Las rompiste —le mira... y le da un besito en la mejilla.

—Y ya son ilegibles para siempre —ojos en blanco—. Igual va a ser un lío peor si las lees todas.

—¿Crees que no puedo leer y entender unas instrucciones? —pregunta mirándole

—Creo que escriben estas cosas más para los abogados que para ayudar a los usuarios

—¿Abogados? Creo que las escriben para demonios testarudos.

—Sí, abogados, para cuándo la gente los demanda por efectos secundarios o porque "en el prospecto no ponía que no funcionaba en mascotas, la metí en el meado de mi gato, dio positivo y luego me gaste miles de libras en todo lo necesario para gatitos. Nunca tuve gatitos, señoría."

Aziraphale se ríe un poco con ese comentario.

—Ya me veo yo discutiendo esto con su señoría respecto al huevo —le acaricia un poco la espalda, porque ahora la está abrazando y... aunque no es calientita, está cerca y hace rato se ha asustado. Además de que la ha hecho llorar.

—No te rías, es en serio, ¡yo he propiciado un par de esos! A todo esto el gato era macho.

Aziraphale se ríe un poco más.

—Pequeño factor sin importancia —le acacia la espalda un poquito más y levanta la mano, para quitarle los lentes.

—Bueno, en el caso de los gatos sí es un poco relevante —se le apoya encima más.

—Pues esta cajita blanca debería de tener dos rayitas... y así dejaríamos de preocuparnos.

—Trae, a lo mejor no lo he metido suficiente —se lo quita y lo vuelve a sumergir como una galleta en el té.

—Creo que hay que esperar un minuto... —le mira... y hunde un poquito la nariz en su cuello—. O cinco. O diez.

—Tenías más, ¿no? ¿Los ponemos todos juntos?

—Traje seis. Pongamos... cuatro.

—¿Y los otros dos?

—Son por si estamos haciendo algo mal —explica volviendo a mirarle, abrazado a ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —gira un poco la cara hacia él.

—No lo sé, pensé... hacer un milagro para pruebas para serpiente —vacila antes de darle un besito en los labios súper rápido.

Vacila un instante olvidándose de cualquier comentario súper ingenioso y agudo que fuera a hacer. Mira lo que le estás privando al mundo con tus... ¡besos!

Aziraphale le sonríe... y le da otro beso. Un poco menos rápido y con los labios entreabiertos

¿De qué lo ha privado? ¿De... comentarios ingeniosos?

¡Sí! _Shame on you, angel!_

Está cero preocupado. Le da otro beso.

Ugh. Así sí que va a pasar otra vez lo que no tiene que pasar y tendrá que mear de nuevo.

Ugh.

Pueeees...

Vale, vale, no.

Si le quitaras las manos de encima durante cinco minutos...

—A ver... —se separa un poquito—. Pongámoslas ahí antes de que... ¿cuánto dura la pis en buen estado?

—Trece minutos con treinta y siete segundos —responde tan segura.

—Te lo estás inventando —la suelta del todo antes de que sigan criticándole, aunque sonríe un poquito de lado.

—No, es _empirístico._

—¿Empírico? Ni puedes saber eso si ni siquiera haces pipí con frecuencia.

—Eso he dicho —asiente sonriendo.

Aziraphale le mira y sonríe un poco embobado distrayéndose de sacar otra prueba de su caja.

—Puedo saber cosas aunque no las haga normalmente, soy muy lista —levanta la nariz.

—Si que lo eres, pero esto te lo inventas —se ríe.

—¿Por qué me preguntas entonces?

—Por si sabías o la olías con la lengua. ¡Yo qué sé!

—No voy a meter mi lengua ahí, una cosa es lamerte a ti el...

—Crowley! —le interrumpe todo sonrojado.

—Pues aunque te escandalices.

—No me... no lo... no has... ¡E-eso!

—Oh, sí que lo hice —sonríe.

—Ugh —se sonroja más pero se le escapa la sonrisa—. Shush! No se habla de esas cosas. Lo qué pasa en la intimidad...

—¿Quién le ha contado a la chica?

—¡No esos detalles! ¡Si no que estábamos casados!

—Y lo que veníamos a hacer aquí.

—Ugh, pero Crowleeeeey...

—Has sido tú quien le ha dicho —da una vueltecita dentro del baño mirando alrededor.

—P-Pues... Vale, bórrale la memoria y ya. Es más, ¡que ni se acuerden de nosotros!

—Vamos a ver como... va todo.

—Ten —le da otras cinco barras con ciertos cambios y tapas de diferentes colores.

Pone las manos para sostenerlas y levanta las cejas.

—He traído todas las marcas que había

—Pues... pongámoslo dentro de eso y... a ver qué pasa —traga saliva.

—Alguna ha de funcionar... espero.

Crowley los saca todos de los envoltorios y los va poniendo dentro como si fueran las gambas de un coctel. Aziraphale le mira hacer.

—Ahora hay que esperar unos minutos —anuncia el ángel.

Ella se pasa una mano por el pelo teniendo un momento de "si hace tres semanas me hubieran dicho que estaría aquí haciendo esto me hubiera muerto de la risa"

Ya... ya. Aziraphale se mira al espejo y se acomoda la pajarita.

Crowley le mira de reojo a través del espejo, un poco de arriba abajo y se le escapa una sonrisita.

Además se estira un poco la camisa y el chaleco y hasta se gira levemente para verse de perfil. Créeme, él se hubiera creído menos hace tres semanas que estaría aquí habiéndose rebelado contra el cielo y... ahora hasta casado contigo.

Tan mono y presumido.

Mira quien lo dice. La mira de reojito a través del espejo, ella le sonríe.

—Estás muy guapo —le asegura nada más porque... ha sentido la necesidad de decírselo. Él se sonroja sin esperarse eso, aunque sonríe de vuelta.

—_T-Thank you _—susurra girándose a mirarla, también de arriba a abajo—. Tú estás muy bonita también.

Crowley se ríe un poco así por la nariz en un gesto suavecito.

—Aún tengo la sensación de que todo esto es un poco... surreal. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a abrir os ojos y... descubrir que lo que tengo es un trabajo horrible en el cielo, en vez de esto en la tierra.

—Y eso que todo esto está siendo bastante pesadilla —comenta ella cruzándose de brazos. Él se humedece los labios y se recarga en el lavabo, tan derechito.

—Al menos... estamos juntos —se sonroja un poco con eso, mirándose las uñas, que no tiene tan bien manicuradas como quisiera con todas la actividades de los últimos días.

—Sí... en ese aspecto podría mejorar también.

—¿Mejorar? —la mira de reojo y ella sonríe de ladito porque le está molestando—. Pues... siempre podemos declarar diferencias irreconciliables —hace morritos.

—Oh, ¿podemos?

—Pues... —se lo piensa un poco más—. Igualmente tú dices que nadie va a considerar válido nuestro matrimonio, así que esto va solo de que me convenzas a mí. Así que... ¿qué tan irreconciliable es irreconciliable?

—Completamente.

—Hmmm... ¿Ni siquiera un poquito reconciliables?

—Bueno, si haces un muy muy gran esfuerzo —se le acerca, descruzando los brazos y tomándole de las solapas.

—Un muy muy muy... —la mira hacer, sin impedírselo, pero si traga saliva poniéndose un poquito nervioso como siempre con la cercanía.

Ella mueve las manos por encima de su pecho, aplanándole la ropa y acariciándole.

—¿Después de tanto esfuerzo, que diferencia reconcilias? —pregunta cerrando un poquito los ojos con el cariñito.

—Pues depende de en qué te vayas a esforzar.

—Ah, ¿soy yo el que se tiene que esforzar?

—Sí, eso he dicho, si tú haces mucho mucho mucho esfuerzo.

—Pensé que quien haría los esfuerzos eras tú... —el cínico. Le pone las manos en la cintura.

—Pues te has equivocado de cabeza a los pies —palmaditas sobre el pecho y sonrisita de lado.

—¿Y... qué tipo de esfuerzos son los que necesitaría hacer? —pregunta humedeciéndose los labios.

—Depende de la diferencia que quieras reconciliar —susurra acercándosele.

—P-Primero tendría que saber la-la-las... diferencias —es que le mira con unos ojotes.

—En ese tema tú eres el especialista —cierra los ojos, hablándole casi sobre los labios.

—Mmmm... —es que tira un poco de ella hacia él.

Se acerca más pero intenta no besarle porque está descubriendo que esto tiene cierta gracia, él la abraza poniéndole una mano en la espalda, con los ojos aún bastante abiertos.

—T-tú... e-eres mi demonio... u-un demonio —corrige.

—Oh... ¿el tuyo?

—T-Tú has dicho que... e-eres de mi equipo —se humedece los labios y asiente un poco.

—¿Y qué equipo es ese?

—El nuestro... —susurra mirándole los labios. Creo que ni siquiera sabe que está diciendo, podrías sacarle información ahora.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre?

—N-Nombre... ¿F-Fell?

Se ríe y le da un besito rapidito.

—P-Puede llam... —se calla con el besito con cara de idiota.

—Mjm?

—Ehh... ¿q-qué decía?

Crowley se ríe otra vez porque es muy mono. Aziraphale parpadea, mirándole a los ojos un segundo sin saber de qué se ríe y le da otro beso porque antes no podía y ahora siiiií.

Aziraphale cierra los ojos. Es que me lo pierdes. La aprieta un poco más contra sí.

Y ahí pueden estar un buen rato hasta que Anathema golpea la puerta haciendo que peguen un BUEN menos Aziraphale. Crowley se asusta más del salto de Aziraphale que de la puerta.

—¿Todo bien ahí dentro chicos? Lleváis un buen rato.

—Sí. Sí. Sí, sí, sí... sí. Sí. Sí. SI! Sí. Si. T-Todo... Sí. Todo bien. Sí.

—¿Seguro? ¿Ya tenéis los resultados?

Tan seguro como trece síes...

—Ehm... no... no sé. No sabemos —Aziraphale separa un poquito a Crowley de ella, apretando los ojos.

Ella se pasa una mano por el pelo y se gira al espejo volviendo a arreglarse el maquillaje. Aziraphale la mira... y se sonroja, pensando que, dios mío de su vida, con los besos Crowley le tienta hasta el infinito.

—¿Queréis que os ayude? A veces esto es un poco confuso.

—Ehh... quizás sea buena idea, sí.

Crowley chasquea los dedos para pasar el pestillo y dejarla entrar con esa respuesta. Así que la bruja empuja un poco la puerta y mete la cabeza pidiendo permiso.

—Pasa. Pasa.

—Gracias... —mira alrededor y le sonríe a Aziraphale, quien se sonroja un poquito, la verdad.

—E-Ehm... están ahí todas puestas. ¿Cuándo nos dicen qué pasa?

—Pero chica, ¿cuánto has bebido? —pregunta Anathema levantando las cejas al ver la fuente de meados con todos los palitos dentro.

—Ah, ¿crees que debería hacer más?

—Oh... cielos. Quizás debas beber algo...

—No, ¡no! Ni siquiera sé cómo has hecho todo eso.

—Ah, no ha sido muy difícil en realidad. Me ha costado más parar...

—Oh. Bueno supongo que entre más mejor, ¿no? —Aziraphale mira el bote.

—Digamos que... digamos que está bien, vamos a ver... ¿dónde están los prospectos?

—¿Ves? Te dije que necesitábamos los prospectos

Ojos en blanco de Crowley para ambos, aunque sigue por ahí atrás fingiendo que nada de esto le importa.

—¿Qué tenemos que buscar? —pregunta Aziraphale, mirando a Crowley de reojo.

—Pues en los prospectos pone como interpretar los resultados... —toma una de las cajas que hay por el suelo.

—¿No son todos iguales?

—No, cada fabricante hace una cosa diferente —busca uno para emparejarlo con el respectivo test, sacándolo de los meados con dos dedos y cara de asco.

—Oh... a ver —Aziraphale se agacha recogiendo varias de las cajas... Crowley, para ser tan minimalista y ordenado esto es un desastre.

—Crowley, quizás podrías ponerle unos guantes a Anathema...

Crowley les mira hacer sin decir nada, nerviosa.

—Gracias, Anathema. Dinos cuál es el... resultado.

—A ver, según esto esta es... —empieza Anathema y Crowley la para con un grito desgarrado de "espera".

Anathema se vuelve a ella un poco sorprendida y Aziraphale pega un salto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Qué?! —pregunta a Aziraphale mirando a Crowley todo agobiado.

Crowley se humedece los labios un poco paralizada sin saber que decir porque... hasta ahora esto era solo una feliz posibilidad. Pero que pasaba si realmente... REALMENTE. Aziraphale le toma la mano, entendiendo sus nervios y su histeria al verle la cara así toda agobiada.

—V-Va... seguramente va a ser negativa.

—Y si... Y-Y si...

—Bueno, tranquila, no es el fin del mundo —intenta calmarla Anathema.

—Si es positiva, haremos un plan. Siempre hemos conseguido hacer un plan, incluso en los peores momentos... tú eres experta en esas cosas. Crowley se humedece los labios—. N-No vas a no querer lo que sea que... creemos juntos, ¿verdad? —sigue Aziraphale mirándole de reojo.

Ella traga saliva, el ángel cambia el peso de pie.

—¿C-Crowley?

—Ehm... chicos... —interviene Anathema mirando el prospecto y la prueba de embarazo respectivamente.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley aún, sin girarse a Anathema. La demonio le sostiene la mirada a él sin mirar a la bruja tampoco.

—Esto tiene que estar... mal, no es un negativo... ni un positivo —comenta la chica aun con la prueba y el prospecto uno en cada mano.

—E-Eh?!

—Mira... según esto tendría que haber dos líneas paralelas pero... —se lo muestra. Aziraphale estira la mano hacia ella.

—Dónde tendrían que estar dos líneas para... ohhh...

Crowley se asoma a mirar también.

—Oh... esto es... ¿qué es esto? Es un dibujito.

—¡Es una serpiente! —chilla Crowley—. ¡Te dije que iba a ser un huevo!

—Oh... dios mío.

—_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit…_

—Pero... pero... o sea ¿tienes un huevo adentro? ¿Uno de verdad?

—_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_—sigue, dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Aziraphale aprieta los labios, y cierra los ojos... juntando las manos.

—¿Y este que significa, que vais a tener un caballo? —pregunta Anathema mostrándoles otro. Aziraphale abre los ojos dejando de rezar

_—W-What?_

—U-Un... ¿qué? —Crowley se gira a ella dejando de maldecir.

—¿Caballo?

Anathema se lo muestra a ambos.

—Primero que todo, eso no es un caballo, es un unicornio y no salen de un huevo. Mi amigo Shem me lo explicó, se necesitan dos de ellos para hacer más unicornios. Por eso están extintos —replica Crowley, considerándose eminencia mundial en el tema desde el diluvio universal.

—El caso es que si ese significa que vas a tener una serpiente, este significa que vas a tener un caballo.

—Unicornio. ¡Y no seas ridícula! ¡Me niego a parir un unicornio!

—N-No entiendo. No entiendo —Aziraphale niega con la cabeza mirándoles... a uno y luego al otro.

—Los unicornios, angel —explica, seguro esa es la parte que no entiende y le interesa entender, Crowley... por lo menos es la parte que ella puede manejar ahora mismo—. Necesitas dos para hacer más.

—No. No-No... o sea... e-eso... ella... ello. El huevo.

—Mira, según este será un pirata —comenta Anathema mirando otro.

—¿Un pirata? No entiendo. No. No entiendo —ya entendimos, Aziraphale.

—¿Estás seguro que estas cosas funcionan? —pregunta Crowley intentando imaginar a una serpiente pirata. Porque no va a ser un unicornio. Y punto. Aunque a lo mejor tiene un cuerno.

—Pero no podemos tener un pirata y una serpiente y un... quizás es uno por cada vez que...

—¿U-Uno p-por c-cada v-vez?

—Ah, mira, y desde luego, el clásico, adorable y entrañable racimo de uvas —sigue Anathema mirando otra.

—¡¿No podemos tener uvas! No. No, no... esto... hay algo mal aquí, ¡seguro! ¡No es que Crowley sea un árbol!

—¿A caso dices que vas a querer menos a las uvas que al pirata o al unicornio? —protesta Crowley.

—Bueno, eso siempre será mejor que una Épsilon o un señor egipcio haciendo así —pone un poco de postura de jeroglífico mostrándoles otra—. Anda y en esta hasta hay un arcoíris.

—No he dicho nunca que vaya a querer menos a nadie, ¿eres tú el que no me ha podido decir si va a querer a alguno siquiera!

—¡No podemos tener todas estas cosas! ¿Cómo vamos a tener un arcoíris? ¿Cómo vamos a tener una épsilon? ¡Ni siquiera es algo tangible! ¡Es una especie de... concepto abstracto matemático o una cosa de esas!

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Ahora tú tampoco quieres un arcoíris ni una épsilon, ni un egipcio

—Ojalá solo nos hubiéramos comprado un pato. Yo no quería nada de todo esto. Solo estaba ahí en una mesa de hierro en el cielo a punto de ser desintegrado y dije, venga, vamos a ponerle un poco de _dramatismo_ a esto.

Aziraphale le mira. Sí, se refiere a cuando te obligó a besarle.

—¿Tú no... querías nada de todo qué exactamente?

Crowley señala las pruebas de embarazo que ahora parecen estar reproduciéndose y están por todos lados.

—Pues haberlo pensado antes... —frunce el ceño, porque está entendiendo todo mal. O a lo mejor no—. Me hubieras regalado un pato, quizás, ¡o con el patito de goma podía haber sido suficiente!

—¿Sí sabéis como funciona un embarazo, verdad? —les detiene a los dos Anathema.

—Sí, ¡funciona de tal forma que Crowley no quiere el producto bajo ningún concepto! —protesta Aziraphale todo digno, levantando la nariz.

—¡Pues no es como que tú lo quieras tampoco!

—¡Solo si son unas uvas! ¡No tengo problema alguno con un huevo! ¡Aunque no veo la prisa!

—No, pero un unicornio es perfecto. O un arcoíris.

—Un arcoíris tampoco lo quiero... es raro. ¿Por qué íbamos a tener un arcoíris? —chillones un poco—. ¡Esto es confuso!

—Si es un arcoíris desde luego será porque sale a ti —se queja ella.

Anathema lleva como veinte minutos en plan facepalm con ambos, cosa que a nadie le extraña.

—¿Sabes qué noto? Que si es un hijo y se parece a ti te parece menos grave. Pero si se parece EN ALGO a mí, no lo quieres.

—Claro, porque las uvas son claramente un reflejo absoluto de mi misma y… mi incipiente alcoholismo.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿¡Y si no es un huevo y si es un ángel que?! ¿Eh?

—Pues claro que va a ser un ángel, idiota, ¡no va a caer antes de siquiera poder hacer algo malo!

—¡Y por eso no lo quieres!

—¡No lo quiero porque va a ser un problema tremendo!

—¡No! ¡No lo quieres porque te da vergüenza!

—¡¿Qué vergüenza me va a dar!?

—¡La que te doy yo cada vez!

—_What_? —chilla un poco menos porque está notando que esto ahora va por otro lado.

—Si vas por ahí con un niño con ojos amarillos, que se haga serpiente como tú sería... malo, pero aceptable. Pero si tienes que ir por ahí con una bolita blanca y rosadita que saque burbujitas del dedo en forma de corazón, ¡vas a morirte del asco!

—¿Pero qué dices?

—¡La verdad! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Ni siquiera lo estás negando! ¡No querrías un bebé como yo!

—Ni siquiera puedo creer que esto sea lo que piensas —ahora ya no está gritando en lo más mínimo.

Y lo qué pasa... es que el también está asustado. Entre todo lo que pasa y la idea del huevo, no había querido ni pensar en... que este potencial niño, pues... también sería hijo de él, claro y podría parecérsele. Había imaginado otras cosas, pero no esa. Mira a Crowley con el corazón en un puño y casi instantáneamente se da cuenta de algo terrible en ese planteamiento, que, si acaso es posible, le hace palidecer tanto que casi se hace transparente como Gasparín.

—N-No. V-Vas a quererle y a... considerarle _cool_ solo porque e-en eso se parecerá a ti... no importa que tan rosado y rubio sea, TÚ no vas a tener un problema —susurra y hasta da un pasito atrás, llevándose las manos a la cara, cayendo en la cuenta de que el problema... sería ÉL (Siempre eres tú el complicado. Aziraphale)

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Y-Y si yo lo... y-y si... m-me da envidia? O c-celos... Dios mío.

—_Angel_ —se le acerca con el ceño fruncido y lo toma de las solapas ahora sí empujándolo contra la pared. O la puerta. O lo que haya.

Él le deja hacer, tomado un poco por sorpresa y obligado a mirarle a los ojos con la cercanía.

—Estás en pánico. Cálmate.

—T-Tú vas a quererle incondicionalmente... ¿y si yo soy horrible con él? —pregunta sinceramente gracias a estar colgado de las manos de Crowley.

Le besa. Así... con profundidad, el beso que querías antes, con seguridad y firmeza.

Gracias a dios. Aziraphale busca asirse a ella como puede, devolviéndole el beso con mucha angustia, tomándole de la ropa con los puños.

Está en eso un buen rato entonces hasta que le note relajarse.

Y yo lo lamento por Anathema que debe estar con cara de... ehhhh. Sí, la verdad es que sí, está ordenando las pruebas de embarazo de una y otra forma intentando darles intimidad.

Tarda un poquito, pero la firmeza y seguridad de Crowley ayudan bastante. Poco a poco Aziraphale relaja los puños hasta terminar abrazando a Crowley con suavidad.

Crowley se separa un poquito y le toma de las mejillas para que no se vaya, con la frente en la suya, mirándole aún muy seria y fijamente.

—Lo vas a querer. Lo vas a querer porque eres un ángel y eres puro amor. Quieres a todas las criaturas de este mundo, incluso las que no se lo merecen y él o ella se lo va a merecer más que nadie jamás. Lo vas a querer porque me quieres a mí, porque es una manifestación física de nuestro amor y porque me niego a que no lo hagas. Sea un ángel, un demonio o un racimo de uvas. Y nunca vas a tener celos o envidia porque cuando lo veas vas a entender que cada vez que me veas a mi jugando o hablando o cuidándole lo sentirás como un acto de amor mío hacia algo nuestro y por extensión, hacia ti mismo. No puedes sentir celos de que te quiera a ti mismo.

Aziraphale la mira y la escucha con tremenda atención, asintiendo suavecito a todo lo que dice. Porque Crowley, como siempre, es tremendamente razonable. Y siempre, SIEMPRE tiene razón en estas cosas y es muchísimo más rápida que el para entender las cosas complicadas de la vida, como ésta.

—Y va a ser súper _cool _como yo y súper desquiciante como tú y le vas a leer todas las noches y tan pronto como empiece a hablar va a pensar que tú eres el ser más inteligente de este mundo y yo soy completamente idiota y te va a admirar como te admiro yo y te va a imitar en todo lo que hagas...

—No, no, no... Va a imitarte a ti. Yo soy el aburrido que solo se sienta y lee... ¡Tú haces cosas divertidas como pegar monedas al suelo! —levanta las manos y se las pone en las mejillas y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas ahora.

—Y al principio va a ser duro y vas a detestarlo y vas a sentirte culpable por detestarlo y... no tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a lograrlo... pero NO podemos no hacerlo. No seas tonto, ¿quién quiere pegar monedas al suelo cuando puede correr una aventura en un barco pirata o en una escuela de magia o rodeado de monstruos o salvando al mundo sin levantarse de su asiento?

Anathema la verdad, quisiera tener entre sus trucos de bruja el de la desaparición sigilosa... se humedece los labios por ahí atrás con todo esto preguntándose si carraspear o no.

Aziraphale se ríe un poco con eso último, mirando a Crowley con ojos de absoluto amor y ella le sonríe un poco también con ojitos de corazón

—Cualquier niño sería feliz sólo con UN paseo a toda velocidad en el Bentley.

—Y con alguien que le deje comer más dulces de los que puede imaginar.

—Y con que le dejen una y otra película de las que te gustan.

—Y le elijan los mejores cuentos, especialmente a su gusto.

—Y la ropa... ¡y los peinados! ¡Tú vas a encargarte de eso!

—¡En eso no hay discusión posible!

Aziraphale se ríe un poco, acariciándole la cara.

—Y no va a oír tus cosas de música hasta que sea mayor... de pequeño solo Mozart.

—Pues voy a hacer que le guste solamente la música oscura de Mozart. La reina de la noche.

—Nooo.

—Siiiiií —se ríe y Anathema decide carraspear ahora.

Aziraphale ni se acuerda de que están en su casa, vamos. Crowley da un salto como si acabara de materializarse ahí en su baño ¡Mira que os lo tiene dicho que no le invoquéis por las buenas! Que no cuesta nada una llamadita de teléfono primero.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco dándose cuenta de que están aquí. Así. Y Anathema sigue aquí.

—Ehm... bueno. El caso es que... no es así como funciona esto —explica ella como si no acabara de pasar todo esto. Aziraphale se acomoda la pajarita.

—¿A-A que te refieres?

Y si Crowley sigue con vida es un milagro. ¡MIRA TODO LO QUE HA DICHO!

Ehm... ha sido monísimo, opina Aziraphale, pero vamos a hacer como que no paro por ahora.

Es que nadie la ha avisado, ¿cómo es posible que pasen estas cosas?

—Esto os dice si está o no... Encinta, no lo que vais a tener. No creo que debáis preocuparos por las uvas o los arcoíris ahora mismo... —explica—. Aunque más bien eso parecía una metáfora —añade en un susurrito para si misma—. El problema es que no es una respuesta clara. Es un "tal vez" en una pregunta de "sí" o "no".

—¿No es que si? —Aziraphale parpadea.

—No. No es que sí... ni que no. Es... todo lo contrario.

—Oh... oh...

—O sea, que estamos como al principio —protesta Crowley.

—No, de hecho... no —asegura Aziraphale a quien le parece que todo lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos ha valido cada momento—. Pero no entiendo que ha pasado con las pruebas.

—Pues... —Anathema vacila porque no está muy segura

—¿Me estás diciendo que si tú haces pis en una o lo hago yo van a salir dibujitos?

—No... no lo creo. Yo no, al menos. Pero tú...

—Pero esto es... —bufa un poco porque de alguna manera esperaba poder resolver esto ya, y con una negativa. Ahora no estaba seguro de querer eso o no ¡pero quería estar seguro ya!—, ¿como podremos saberlo?

—Pues hay... más formas no tan ortodoxas, pero ¿qué tal un médico?

—No, un médico no es opción —Aziraphale niega con la cabeza

—Vale, vale... —carraspea—. Dejadme ver que... encuentro.

—_Thank you, dear..._ —Aziraphale le sonríe y mira de reojo a Crowley.

Anathema sale del baño respirando por fin.

Lo sentimos, chica.

Es que...

No, no, sabemos que debe haber sido duro. Si tan solo vieras _good omens_ te parecería más agradable.

Bueno... ha visto algunas partes.

No las apropiadas para disfrutar este show particular, por lo visto.

Ella _shipea _más _AnathemaNewt._

Alguna lógica tiene, poca, pero pues...

Pues... es que si ella no los _shipea_...

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta Newt al verla pasar por el pasillo.

—Están...

—Ajá... —se levanta cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y acercándose a ella.

—Probando las pruebas de embarazo.

—Ohh... ¿y qué tal?

—Mal, están saliendo cosas raras.

—Ugh... raras... ¿cómo raras?

—Como un unicornio donde debían salir dos líneas.

Newt parpadea.

—_Un whaaat?_ —se ríe—. _You're shitting me!_

—No, no... Es en serio. Así que ahora he asistido a una clase magistral sobre porque están extintos y como se reproducen los unicornios.

—¿Los... unicornios? ¿Ahora están extintos? Oh... ¿tienen algo que ver... ellos? _Come on!_ —se ríe más—. Has estado ahí dentro un montón, ¿te estaban explicando?

—Entre otras cosas —suspira.

—Y... ¿qué les falta? ¿Ya han terminado? ¿No han pensado en mejor ir al doctor y dejar que tú... no te traumatices para siempre?

—Ir al doctor no es una opción, así que vamos a tener que probar otros métodos.

—¿Que otros métodos?

—Métodos caseros.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Pues porque soy una bruja, Newton. Esto es lo que hacemos.

—Ohh... ¡Eso también! Cielos, el trabajo de una bruja es... bastante amplio. ¿Quieres que te ayude a algo?

—La verdad, sí.

—Dime a qué y con gusto lo hago —le sonríe.

—¿Puedes traerme los cuarzos?

—¿Los grandes o los chicos?

—Todos.

—Vaya... vale. Subo por ellos. ¿Algo más?

—El libro también, por favor —le sonríe.

—Vale. Libro y cuarzos —sonríe también —. ¿Todo... bien?

—Sí, sí. Voy a hacer más té. ¿Quieres?

Asiente y sonríe.

—Todos tus amigos son raros como estos dos o... —le pica un poco.

—No —ella le mira con cara de "por lo menos yo tengo amigos".

—Oh, venga... en realidad, no me quejo en lo absoluto. Mira que contenta te pones cuando hay que usar el libro.

Anathema le echa una mirada de circunstancias pero se sonroja un poco. Newt sonríe de lado y se encoge de hombros.

—Anda, vamos a ver si averiguamos si están o no... embarazados.

—¿Te los imaginas... haciéndolo? —arruga un poco la nariz

—¿Hablas de... sexo? Uy... —sonríe de lado negando con la cabeza—. Que va, no creo que lo hagan hagan.

—Pues no la va a dejar embarazada si no lo... hacen HACEN.

—Pero... ¡Nah! O sea seguro ellos se reproducen de otras formas, ¿no? O sea...

—Me estás, literalmente preguntando por el sexo de los ángeles.

—Pues es que no deberían de tener sexo ¿o sí? ¿No es como pecar?

—Pues... en general sí, pero están casados.

—¿Casados?

—Eso me ha dicho Aziraphale.

—Ohh... oh! Entonces es... o sea ¿llevan en esto desde siempre? Bueno... ugh. Venga, seguro lo hacen como una vez cada cinco años o algo así.

—Puedes preguntarles... nos ha invitado a cenar la próxima semana.

—Ohhh... ¡Oh! ¡No les voy a preguntar! Ugh. Pero... ¿a dónde vamos a cenar?

—Pues no me ha dicho dónde... supongo que a su casa

—Esto es... bueno, puede ser interesante, ¿no? Ver cómo viven los ángeles...

—¿Crees que sea en el cielo?

—Oh, ¿¡en serio?! No sé, eso sería genial... siempre y cuando podamos volver —valora después de levantar las cejas.

—Hombre, eso espero.

—No creo que nos dejen ahí arriba, pero sería... ¡sería súper divertido! Ahora quiero ir.

—Pues díselo cuando vuelvan. No sé que deben estar haciendo ahora.

—Oh... ¿Crees que puedan estar haciendo algo raro?

—Qué sé yo...

—Bueno, quizás los... inspiramos —se sonroja un poco.

—Sí... es posible —nosotros o el otro demonio... añade para si misma.

—P-Por cierto... eso de hace rato. Fue genial, ¿eh?

Anathema sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—Pues sí que lo fue. Inesperado, pero estabas... bueno. Ehm. Puedes repetirlo cuando quieras —se sonroja más—. Voy por las cosas

—Gracias por darme permiso —le guiña un ojo. Él se ríe un poco, sonrojándose

—¡No que lo requieras!

—Por lo visto sí.

—No, no... ¡No he dicho eso! Si... ¡tú puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras! —como si no fuera obvio... Ella se ríe—. Vale, vale... ¡Ya no me meto en más líos! —decide girándose sobre sí mismo y yendo escaleras arriba y ella se va a hacer te.


	54. Chapter 54

Aziraphale mientras tanto mira a Crowley porque porqueeeee.

—Eso que has dicho…

—O-Olvídalo —la demonio gira la cara, sonrojándose.

—Ni en un millón de años.

—_W-What?_

—Evidentemente no voy a olvidarlo —se le acerca y ella aprieta los ojos mientras la abraza del cuello.

—No es... nada importante y...

—_Please... stop talking._

Se calla y él le sonríe.

—_You are the most extraordinary living thing..._ —le susurra acercándose a darle un beso. Crowley se sonroja con eso—. Y no cambiaría una sola cosa de ti.

—Ugh, eres tan ridículo.

—Ni una —otro besito, ignorando esa declaración, ella decide centrarse mejor en los besos—. _Thank you..._ —susurra dándole otro beso.

—Yo cambiaria un millón de cosas de ti y ni creas que eres tan genial.

—No, eres mucho más genial tú —asegura, besándole otra vez, sonriendo.

—Ugh, así no se puede discutir contigo...

—Aunque yo soy más listo.

—No lo eres.

—Es verdad... no lo soy —otro besito.

—_Bloody hell_

—Soy más... insoportable —se ríe.

—¡Sí!

—¡No! ¡No lo soy! —se ríe un poco.

—Sí que lo eres, no sirve de nada que ahora me discutas así porque sí.

—Ah ¿no? Pensé que eso te gustaba —sonríe igual.

—No, porque lo haces solo porque... Ugh, eres insufrible.

—¡Insufrible! ¡No puedo ser insufrible! —suelta de forma súper exagerada como cuando hace de mago. Ojos en blanco de ella—. ¡Es horrible!

Crowley le da la espalda.

—¿Vas a huir otra vez? —le pone las manos en la cintura y se pone de puntas porque con los tacones... de por si es alta... le mira a través del espejo—. Oh.

—No es huir —le mira también, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Es mirar a otro lado porque odias cuando sobreactuo y quieres ahorcarme? —sonríe un poquito al espejo.

—Es ignorarte porque solo intentas molestarme y no vas a conseguirlo —se gira otra vez hacia él.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—¡No!

—¿Estás bien? —Le pone las manos sobre los brazos y ella le sonríe porque solo juega—. No quiero que no lo estés —sonríe un poco también.

—Es solo... ¿y tú?

—Tienes la peculiar habilidad de hacerme pensar en las cosas que me dan miedo. Y luego abrirme los ojos a la luz de la razón —se sonroja un poco—. No que tengas la razón siempre.

—La mayoría de veces...

Aziraphale se humedece los labios y ella deja de sonreír un poco porque eso también lo había dicho para molestarle.

—Una... pequeña proporción de las veces —le mira... y traga saliva.

—Ugh... como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente cosas por las que discutir —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco y él sonríe de lado con eso.

—Has dicho que "es solo..." —le mira —. Quiero saber sólo qué.

Crowley se encoge de hombros porque no es nada, solo que le da vergüenza haber dicho todo eso estando ahí Anathema además.

—Vengaaaaa... dime —le toma de las manos.

—No, no... Déjalo.

—Es Anathema, ¿verdad? —le mira a los ojos, porque bien que le conoce y ella aprieta los ojos porque sí, en gran proporción sí.

Se le acerca y le da un besito rápido en los labios así que la demonio deja de apretarlos de golpe

—Igualmente, pese a Anathema... NECESITABA oír eso —le asegura muy en serio, con los labios casi sobre los suyos.

—No... no es para tanto —gira la cara un poquito sim poder evitarlo.

—Igualmente... si me quieres estrellar otra vez contra la pared no voy a quejarme —Le besa la mejilla y ella le mira de reojo haciéndole sonrojarse un poco y se muerde el labio—. Te ves súper sexy cuando lo haces

—Vaya con la mosquita muerta—se burla un poco.

—¿Tú crees que no me gusto en el convento o en el cine? —aprieta los ojos—. No te das cuenta de lo que consigues, Crowley.

Se humedece los labios porque le ha dicho a Asmodeo que pasaba de comprarse un látigo y quizás se ha equivocado.

Nah, no es para látigo. Pero... cuando te enfadas...

Lo que pasa es que cuesta que le enfades.

—Haces esa cara de... voy a estrangularte que... —se muerde el labio, culpablemente. Vamos, porque no creas que no se siente culpable de que le tientes.

—¿Qué...? —sonrisita.

—Q-Que... Ehm... B-Bueno... N-Nada angelical —gira la cara. Le abraza ahora ella sonriendo y él aprieta los ojos.

—Ugh... no tienes idea de lo que me tientas, Crowley.

Ella le empuja un poco contra la pared otra vez, para nada agresiva, Aziraphale le mira de reojo y es que ni siquiera tienes que ser agresiva. Ya se le acelera el corazón.

—_H-Heavens..._

Sonríe más y le acaricia un poco la cara

—E-Esto qué haces... E-Es pecado.

—No, pecado es lo que tú haces. Yo hago mi trabajo —susurra, el ángel le mira de reojo.

—Esto no es trabajo para ti... digas lo que digas.

—Claro que sí, Lord Belcebú me lo ha encomendado.

—No lo haces por trabajo... El que sea trabajo es una placentera y hermosa coincidencia —insiste mirándole los labios porque lo que quiere es un beso, un buen beso contra la pared.

—Matices... —sonríe más sin ninguna prisa.

—¡No son matices! —protesta bastante vehementemente y ella se ríe—. ¿¡De que te ríes, idiota?! —chillonea un poco histérico.

—De tus protestas.

—¡Son fundadas!

Se ríe más porque mira como sigue protestando

—¡E igual no haces lo que debes! —sigue y sigue.

—Es bastante divertido que estés impaciente.

—¡No lo es! —es que le pones HIS TE RI CO.

—Para mí sí —sonríe de lado.

Le abraza de la cintura y le atrae hacia él. El ángel impaciente es el ángel IMPACIENTE y demandante.

Vale, vale. Ahora sí que le besa.

Es que no tarda NADA en hacer un sonido gutural de absoluta excitación apretándole contra sí.

Le aprieta contra sí, le gira un poco y... le hace echar atrás la espalda sin poder creer que aún no le hubiera dado un beso tipo Hollywood hasta ahora.

Aziraphale se echa atrás, no sin abrazarle del cuello porque los besos tipo Hollywood requieren que le cargues del todo. Debería ser al revés, ¡si tú eres la chica!

Bueno, eso es circunstancial.

Es que las MARIPOSAS en el estómago de Aziraphale cuando le besa así. Hasta levanta una pierna y ella mueve la mano para sujetar la pierna porque si no se desbalancean.

Es que este otro más gay no puede ser. Se ríe un poco en el beso y tras un poco, ella se separa suavemente, sonriendo.

—_I love you_ —asegura el ángel.

—_I... love you too, idiot._

Echa la cabeza atrás, muerto de risa y Crowley hace un poco de gesto como si fuera a dejarle caer, pero le incorpora.

—AAAAH!

Crowley le abraza y se ríe. Aziraphale le abraza también un poco histérico con la sensación de caerse.

—¿Aun prefieres la pared?

—Te prefiero a ti.

Se sonroja sin esperarse esa.

—Sobre TODAS las cosas —añade el ángel.

—¡Eres tan ridículo! —se tapa la cara con las manos—. Y cursi... —añade

—¡No lo soy! Deberías sentirte...

—Sí que lo eres.

—Te quiero más que a las crepes.

—¡Ala! ¡Lo que ha dicho! A saber qué cosa horrible vas a querer que haga ahora para ir diciéndome esas cosas.

—_What?!_

La demonio se ríe.

—¡Quiero más a las crepes! —suelta ahora un poco avergonzado.

—¡Ja! Pillado.

—_Shut up!_

Ella vueeeelve a abrazarle riéndose y él se esconde en su cuello

—Anda, vamos a ver si tenemos un racimo de uvas.

—Lo que creo es que si aún no tenemos... Podríamos... intentar tenerlo.

Crowley le mira, un poco desconsolada.

—¡Fuiste muy elocuente! ¡Solo creo que quizás no sería tan malo! No me mires así, ¿crees que sería horrible?

—Lo que es horrible es la situación en la que estamos.

—Dios no permitirá que nada malo nos pase —le mira a los ojos.

—No, claro, porque un demonio intentando cortarte las alas veinte veces secuestrado en el infierno es la perfecta actividad familiar de domingo por la tarde.

—Es mucho peor eso que un demonio amándome.

—Y aun así, parece que conciliamos mejor la idea de que pase lo primero que lo segundo.

—Ugh. Sí, pero...

—No me vengas con que Dios... nada. Lo único bueno es que no te ha hecho caer.

—Eso es lo bastante bueno...

LA mirada. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Pues eso —abre la puerta.

—No, no... no. Espera —le detiene él y ella le mira, con lo que él le mira también, con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos a estar bien

Ella asiente ý él le sonríe.

—Claro que sí, aun eres el favorito.

—Ugh, ese asunto...

Se ríe.

—Como ella te escuche...

—Me dará la razón.

—O nos demostrará como es que no y solo ni se había dado cuenta de las cosas que hago —niega con la cabeza.

—Eres el ángel más dulce del cielo, si no eres tú su favorito, va a tener que darme unas cuantas explicaciones más aún. ¿Crees que me presente al que lo sea?

—No creo ser el ángel más dulce de ningún lado...

—Bueno, de todos modos no se te da muy bien elegir cosas en las que tener fe.

—Ahora tengo fe en... nosotros. Así que no me digas eso que me preocupo —se humedece los labios, ella se sonroja un poco y él se sonroja un poco también.

—Aun me sorprende como quizás unos besos y tal vez sexo suave en mi casa en los años setenta era ir muy rápido y ahora quieres tener un _bloody_ hijo.

—¡Ugh! ¡Ahora DEFINITIVAMENTE vamos muy rápido!

—Tú eres el que lo ha dicho.

—¡Tenía miedo!

—Vale, vale...

—¿Sexo... suave? —pregunta curioso igualmente, humedeciéndose los labios.

Crowley se sonroja y decide salir del baño para no responder eso, porque obviamente uno esperaría que hubiera sido sexo salvaje y que hubieran acabado los dos en... bueno, un poco la orgía de placer carnal que le describía a Sandalphon el otro día si hubiera tenido que imaginarse como iba a ser eso, pero si lo imaginaba un poco más racionalmente... CLARO que no hubiera sido así.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poquito pensando en ello y termina por concluir que... de haber sabido entonces lo hermosos que eran los besos con Crowley su fuerza de voluntad hubiera sido menos fuerte, que era JUSTO el peligro y lo sabía. Bastaba con ceder un poquito y...

¿Y qué? No había pasado nada. Todo había salido bien, había sido dulce, suave, cercano y amoroso. No había sido solo sexo ni por un segundo.

Aún se le aceleraba el corazón sólo de pensarlo y además sabía que no había sido así solo para él. Crowley había sido suave, amoroso y cercano. Y le había llenado del amor más puro...

Otra vez, de lo que decimos y la idea que emanamos a lo que realmente sucede...

El ángel va detrás de ella y ahí salen los dos yendo hacia la sala. Aziraphale acomodándose la pajarita.

Anathema está colocando cuarzos y consultando el libro.

—_Ehm... hello_

—Ah... ¿Ya estáis?

—¿Has encontrado algo que pueda ayudarnos?

—Hay... algunos rituales que si no os importa probar...

—Dios mío, rituales paganos...

—A mí me parece bien —suelta Crowley solo por eso.

—Claro... —murmura Aziraphale.

—Bien, entonces... necesito que te tumbes en el centro del círculo —le indica y ahí va ella.

Aziraphale la mira hacer con un poco de cara de desaprobación, yendo a sentarse al sillón.

Anathema mira a Newt de reojo, quien le sonríe un poco y la verdad, como antes no estaban muy seguros de cómo funciona esto decide que...

—No es estrictamente necesario, pero esto funciona mejor si estáis los dos en el círculo... ehm... desnudos.

Newt levanta las cejas sin decir nada pero es que Aziraphale casi se cae del sillón.

Crowley levanta las cejas a medio sentarse en el suelo y la mira.

—¿¡Q-Que los... qué!? —pregunta Aziraphale

—O-O sea... puedo hacerlo si estáis vestidos —Anathema se sonroja un poco—. Pero... los... cuarzos y... la energía... la ropa la... distorsiona un poco.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley y luego a Anathema. Y luego a Crowley, la demonio mira al ángel también.

—P-Pero y-yo ¿¡p-por qué?!

—Es... tiene que ser los dos por... la... ehm... conexión.

Crowley piensa que... Asmodeo quería ver cómo iba esto con público y se lo va a perder por tonto. Aziraphale mira a Crowley otra vez con cara de... tú decides.

Crowley chasquea los dedos y deja a Aziraphale solo en pajarita.

Halaaaa...

No está desnudo.

¡Lo está!

No, le ha dejado la pajarita.

Ni siquiera se entera de la pajarita.

—C-Crowley! —protesta un poquito, sonrojándose desde luego. Ella empieza a quitarse la ropa al modo normal mientras Aziraphale piensa que ¡a él nunca le dan ese lujo!

No se mueve del sillón, pero no se viste otra vez, mirándola atentamente. iMaldita serpiente!

Ella le mira sonriendo de ladito. Hace un gesto con un dedo para que se acerque.

¿Ven? ¡Tentadora!

Newt no puede creer que realmente vayan a... hacer esto. Aquí. O sea desnudarse.

Si tienes suerte solo será eso.

—E-Esto es un poco incómodo —anuncia Aziraphale, levantándose.

Anathema piensa que no tiene una relación tan cercana con ellos para ver esto.

¡Pues claro que no!

¡Ha sido culpa de Newt!

_Whaaat?!_

¡Él quería saber... cosas!

Igualmente Aziraphale se acerca a Crowley muy digno, con una mano tomándose de la otra e incidentalmente cubriendo esa zona un poco

Incidentalmente, claro.

Sí. ¡Y Newt quería saberlas en teoría! ¡No verlas!

Pero no quería preguntar.

—Bien... ya estoy aquí —casi ni la mira, sonrojadito. Crowley se vuelve a Anathema.

—¿Y ahora?

Aziraphale levanta un poco la nariz, con cara de "estoy haciendo la fila del supermercado y no desnudo a la mitad de la sala."

—Ehm... —ella vacila—. Tumbaos... así con la cabeza en los pies del otro, como en un Ying yang.

—¿Esto de verdad va a decirnos si ella está encinta?

—Ya te he dicho que era más fácil ir al médico.

—Déjala hacer, ¡no seas escéptico!

Mira el piso sucio y vale, vale, se sienta

Sucio...

¡Pues es el suelo!

Y ahora resulta que no barren lo bastante.

¡Acaban de entrar ahí con los pies sucios! Bueno es igual, se sienta en el suelo de todos modos y Newt mira a Anathema, un poco azorado.

Ella les corrige un poco la postura y toma su péndulo.

Se están tocando, los costados ya que están cara arriba. Aziraphale otra vez con las manos ahí, casualmente.

Casualidades...

Newt mira a Crowley de arriba a abajo notando que... se verdad parece una mujer completa.

Crowley tiene las manos detrás de la cabeza. ES una mujer completa.

Pues... es que la última vez parecía un hombre.

Lo era. Pero ahora no la dejan.

Pues Newt está muy... sorprendido con este asunto. No es por nada.

Aziraphale no quita el brazo, de hecho presiona sin notarlo un poquito más contra el muslo de Crowley. Ella tiene los pies cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Que hay que hacer ahora? —pregunta Aziraphale bastante ansioso porque Crowley está muy cerca y no tiene tanto control de todo esto como quisiera.

—Shhhh —pide Anathema.

Aprieta los ojos y... los labios. Crowley baja una mano y se la pone a él en el muslo.

Aziraphale pega un saltito, sin esperarlo, la demonio se lo acaricia un poco y el piensa que no le acaricia nuuuunca el muslo hasta que está desnudo a media sala. ¡Maldita sea! Le pone la piel de gallina desde luego per

ro aguanta. Aguanta estoicamente.

Y es Newt el que se revuelve un poco al ver la mano en la pierna

Crowley no para y Anathema levanta una ceja mientras sigue dando vueltas y recitando.

Aziraphale vacila un poco antes de mover una de sus manos y ponerla sobre la de Crowley. Ella se la toma porque de hecho eso es lo que estaba buscando.

Le saca una sonrisita a Aziraphale, la verdad y los cuarzos empiezan a brillar todos.

—Whoa! —suelta Newt.

—Shhh —riñe Anathema.

Aziraphale levanta la cabeza un poquito y Newt se tapa la boca con la mano

—Sorry!

Crowley mueve la mano de Aziraphale sobre su vientre. Aziraphale mueve la cabeza un poco para mirarla a ella de reojo y sonríe.

—¿Sentís... algo? —pregunta Anathema.

—_Love _—es la respuesta inmediata de Aziraphale.

—Me refiero... dentro de ella.

—N-No sé.

—No —responde Crowley llanamente.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —pregunta Aziraphale levantando un poco más la cabeza—. ¿Debería sentir algo? ¿Es un no... Más definitivo?

—Pues... deberíais sentir algo. Un... no sé exactamente qué.

—¿Y no sientes nada? —Aziraphale mueve la otra mano a su abdomen, descubriéndose.

—Es que... no lo sé, o sea, quizás sí, yo qué sé —Crowley aprieta los ojos.

—Nunca vamos a saber esto hasta que pongas el huevo.

—¿Pues es que acaso tú sientes algo, listo?

—No, no... ¡Eh! —le acaricia un poco el abdomen, mirándole—. No he dicho que seas tonta por no sentir, es que...

—Pues es que tú tampoco sientes.

—Pues no, no siento. Quizás no sentimos nada porque no lo estás

—Pero los cuarzos se iluminaron —suelta Newt inocentemente.

—Eso era por el conjuro... podemos probar otras cosas —propone Anathema.

—Sí, sí... probemos. ¿Quieres, _my dear_? —pregunta Aziraphale a Crowley aún con las manos muy encima de ella y muy poco encima suyo para desagrado de Newt que al menos se entera con mucha claridad que a) Crowley es realmente pelirrojo natural y b) Aziraphale es rubio natural.

—¿No eran ritos paganos y todo eso?

—Ugh! ¡Siempre tienes que hacer eso!

—¡Tú eres el que no para de quejarse!

—¡No me quejo!

—¡Te estoy oyendo!

—¡Me quejo de que te quejes de que me queje de algo que es lógico que me queje!

—¡Es que te estás quejando de todo absolutamente! No hay una sola cosa que te parezca bien o por la que no vayas a protestar, da igual lo que sea.

El ángel cierra la boca un poco regañado.

—Da igual si tiene sentido o no o te están atacando o si solo es algo que dices por no quedarte callado.

—Pero si dije que sí quería probar otra cosa —susurra.

—Todo está mal, todo es una mierda. Pues yo también estoy hasta los cojones —chasquea los dedos y no solo se viste, si no que vuelve a ser un hombre.

Aziraphale le mira, desconsolado, porque... ni todo estaba mal ni todo le parecía una mierda. Y el que sea otra vez un chico le parece que pone completamente punto final a este asunto en todos los aspectos. Crowley se levanta, dejándole ahí.

—Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Anastasia.

—Anathema —corrige ella y él le echa una MIRADA. Aziraphale le mira hacer, aún sentado en el piso, desnudo y sin saber qué hacer.

—E-Espera, Crowley... —le pide torpemente, levantándose.

Le mira ferozmente a él también haciendo que trague saliva y de un paso atrás, con el corazón muy acelerado.

—_I am sorry..._

—_Fuck you_ —se da la vuelta otra vez hacia la salida, el ángel se va tras él.

—¡Tú también te estabas quejando! —protesta frustrado y el demonio le FULMINA—. Ya está igual... ya te has hecho hombre, ya... está todo decidido.

—Pues ya lo estaba igual, ¿qué lloriqueas ahora? Si además te has salido con la tuya.

—¿Con qué mía me he salido?

Pone los ojos en blanco entrando al coche.

—Crowley, ¿con qué mía me he salido? —pregunta chasqueando los dedos al fin para vestirse.

—Pues no hay mierdas. No te sentirás celoso, ni iremos muy rápido, ni habrá rituales paganos, ni vas a caer. Te llevo a tu estúpida librería como siempre y te quedas ahí leyendo como otros viven, no sea que a ti te pase algo. Lo más mínimo, fuera de tu estúpido plan.

—L-Lo estoy intentando, Crowley. De verdad —traga saliva nervioso.

—_What the fuck_ estás intentando?

—Todo. Junto y a la vez. Estamos juntos y... estábamos dentro intentando averiguar esto y... el cielo y... ¡por favor no te enfades!

Crowley suelta un SUSPIRO y no responde nada, conduciendo en silencio. Aziraphale suspira también y recarga la cabeza en la ventanilla.

—Ya sé que... te desquicio a veces.

No responde y Aziraphale le mira de reojo y decide que quizás lo mejor es esperar un poco a que se le baje el enfado antes de seguir hablando más y complicándolo todo.

Al cabo de un ratito, Freddy Mercury empieza a cantar _Save me_ y tiene que hacer un movimiento para limpiarse los ojos de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

El ángel lo nota, moviéndose y sacando su pañuelo y acercándose a él; abrazándole.

Crowley se tensa cuando hace eso, mirándole de reojo y moviéndose un poco reticente pero le abraza igual, de la cintura, poniendo el pañuelo en las piernas.

El demonio apaga la música porque no está ayudando, intentando ignorar a Aziraphale que le aprieta un poco contra sí sin decir nada, pero es que debe sentir como se le mueve el pecho en el sollozo que intenta tragarse.

Le aprieta más contra sí y le hunde la nariz en el pecho pensando que quizás para Crowley estar con él está siendo peor que no estarlo.

No estáis entendiendo.

No. En lo absoluto.

—Por favor no te... no te rindas conmigo —susurra.

Crowley parpadea con eso y le mira de reojo porque tal vez está siendo un poco duro con Aziraphale. En realidad no tiene la culpa de que no... No nada. No existiera realmente del huevo. Y mucho menos de que él se hubiera idiotamente hecho ilusiones de su existencia a pesar de repetir una y mil veces, más para sí mismo que para nadie como era evidente, que tan mala idea era que realmente existiera.

Y aun así, aunque había intentado evitar pensar en ello todo lo posible, no había soportado no ser capaz de sentir nada, ni había querido quedarse ahí a probar una y otra vez un millón de test a oír un millón de respuestas negativas una y otra y otra vez.

Y la víctima estaba siendo Aziraphale solo porque... no había nadie más. Nadie a quien echarle las culpas, nadie contra quien desahogarse, a pesar de que también debía haber sido un golpe para él.

No, no está entendiendo, ni siquiera ha podido pensar en ello aún.

Crowley va más rápido.

Siempre. Aziraphale le aprieta contra si un poco más y trata de no llorar porque Crowley va a sentir eso como un chantaje, una manipulación a su favor...

Él intenta tomar aire y calmarse, pero aún le tiembla la respiración.

La verdad no es que no es que no supiera que era capaz de lastimar a Crowley... pero hoy lo había visto de cerca, eso que Crowley solía ocultarle tan bien... podía ver lo muy capaz que era de lastimarle, lo frágil que era todo y lo fácil que podía hacerlo mal.

Y no podía, NO PODÍA con la idea de hacerle llorar. Que era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera entendía como habían llegado hasta este punto.

¡No está llorando!

Pero quizás... tras probarlo todo unos días, Crowley decidía que era mejor, en efecto, llevarle a la librería y volver a la vida individual como era antes. Tampoco podía con esa idea.

Está llorando y es por algo que ha hecho él y ni siquiera sabe cómo arreglarlo. Levanta la mano... y se la pone en el corazón... y va a INUNDARLE de amor.

Tiene que parar en mitad de la autopista.

Curarle el corazón roto. Al menos eso intentaba. No se entera si para o no.

La verdad, no sé si lo logre porque es dolor emocional más que nada, pero la ola de amor así por las buenas casi le ahoga. No en un mal sentido, no porque la emoción sea negativa, sino por la potencia del hecho.

Es posible que no, pero lo intenta. Y él también se tiene que limpiar un poco los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—I-Intento... arreglarlo —aprieta los ojos porque es un poco idiota arreglarlo así—. No quiero lastimarte. Quiero que deje de dolerte.

—No me... no me duele.

—Sí lo hace... pero no puedo arreglarlo así —concluye, más para si que para Crowley, dejando de hacerlo.

Le mira de reojo. Aziraphale no se atreve a levantar la cara ni a mirarle, solo se separa un poquito intentando ordenar en su corazón algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía a Crowley escapándose de sus manos como agua... una decepción más. Solo esta vez ni siquiera podía escudarse en el cielo. O en estarlo intentando.

—¿Q-Quieres que te suelte? —pregunta con voz más grave de lo habitual

—Es que no entiendo qué haces.

—Estaba tratando de... —se humedece los labios y aprieta los ojos haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para separarse de él—, hacerte sentir mejor.

Suspira y se revuelve, en realidad un poco mejor sí se siente. El ángel estira la mano y toma su pañuelo de las piernas de Crowley, sin mirarle a la cara.

—Es... no pasa nada, ¿vale? Ya... ya me he calmado.

Aziraphale suspira con eso sin sentirse mejor, volviendo a recargar la cabeza en la ventanilla.

—Es decir... ya has superado una decepción más y entendido que yo no me esfuerzo lo bastante... y que no hay nada más que hacer.

Crowley traga saliva, mirándole y sintiendo que... tal vez ha sido un poco egoísta y él tampoco lo ha encajado bien y...

—¿Tú estás bien?

Él va tan, TAN lento. Aprieta los ojos sintiéndose un ángel HORRIBLE.

—Crowley... y-yo... Quizás no he sido lo bastante... n-no soy nunca lo suficientemente... —se revuelve, tragando saliva—. Sé que soy decepcionante. Siempre. Pero esta vez... es que se que no es bastante, pero de verdad... lo estoy intentando. Si estamos... o-o estábamos más cerca que nunca. Por Dios, si íbamos hasta a tener un...

—¿Q-Qué?

—Hijo —susurra cerrando los ojos pensando además que Crowley se ha vuelto hasta hombre por estar harto de él y de todo esto. Traga saliva con el corazón en un nudo. Lo había echado TODO a perder.

Se paraliza con la palabra y es que se le acelera el corazón.

Aziraphale se lleva las manos a la cara y se hace un poco bolita contra la puerta, soltando un sollozo casi silencioso. Crowley se acerca a él, tomándole de los hombros para acercarle hacia sí.

—No iba a estar celoso... de verdad... iba a quererle... ya le quería. Le quería mucho, muchísimo. No quería quejarme de él. No era mi intención que... tú... —se gira a él, encogido contra su pecho, dejándose abrazar.

Le vas a hacer llorar otra veeeez.

Quizás... Deberías decirle que no había huevo ni hijo ni nada

Crowley le aprieta contra sí y es que sí le caen las lágrimas entonces, porque no le está viendo.

—N-No había nada... ¿verdad? Ni huevo ni uvas ni...

El demonio niega con la cabeza apretando los ojos sin atreverse a responder en voz alta.

El ángel se queda en silencio unos segundos... porque desde luego, esa era la ÚNICA manera en que Crowley podía haberse hecho hombre así. Ni el peor enfado en la historia con Aziraphale hubiera hecho que se hiciera hombre teniendo un... bebé dentro de él. Deja de hacerse tan bolita estirando los brazos y abrazándole.

Crowley se mueve para que lo haga pero es que le tiembla hasta la respiración otra vez es difícil esconder eso cuando además está sobre él de ese modo.

Las piezas encajan un poco mejor ahora en la cabeza del ángel con ese... descubrimiento. Le aprieta contra sí, porque el descubrimiento no hace las cosas mejores. No había un culpable y era el... simplemente no había... nada. Y eso era aún más cruel. Le acaricia la espalda y solloza, apretándole más contra sí.

—Ugh, no llores, _angel, bloody hell_! —protesta con la voz quebrada porque le hace llorar a él.

—¡No me riñas por llorar! —protesta un poco... y la verdad es que solloza otra vez a la mitad de "llorar".

—Uuugh... —protesta más y le abraza más fuerte, hasta levanta las piernas para abrazarle con ellas.

—Lo siento... —le aprieta del todo.

—Y-Yo también —susurra.

Aziraphale solloza otra vez con esa respuesta y Crowley le abraza más fuerte, acariciándole la espalda.

—_I love you_ —susurra el ángel.

—E-Es mejor... así.

—Seguramente lo es, pero...

—Ningún pero.

—Entiendo lo qué haces... pero —le acaricia también—. No puedo evitar... Sentir que hemos perdido algo... aunque nunca haya existido. Y era algo hermoso y... tibio, y nuestro. Y... no me arrepiento de que haya existido en nuestros corazones. Creamos algo perfecto. Tú y yo.

—Ugh!

—Ya sé qué digo cosas ridículas... —agrega, tranquilizándose un poquito ya. Crowley se sorbe los mocos—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta suavecito, sin soltarle.

Él se humedece los labios y asiente lo mejor que puede, aunque es mentira.

—No lo estás —es que lo sabe, apretándole más, él le aprieta también en silencio.

Espera, pacientemente, deseando que hablara y le dijera un poquito lo que piensa y siente. Pero no. Al cabo de un rato de estar en silencio suspira otra vez. Aziraphale se muerde el labio y le da un besito en el hombro

—¿Seguimos?

—Vamos —suspira también y asiente.

Aun así, Crowley no le suelta ni se mueve.

Aziraphale sonríe un poquito, sin moverse tampoco, no queriendo empujarle a soltarle si no quiere. Es que se hace él que ya está... y no está.

—A-Aunque... crees que... ¿Podamos quedarnos aquí un poquito más?

—¿Eh?

—No quiero soltarte.

—Oh... uhm... tsk —protesta girando la cara.

—¿Crees que vayamos a estar bien?

—S-Sí... claro.

—Mmm... Pero es que... no. No es tan fácil.

—¿Por?

—Porque ahora... querremos algo inalcanzable.

—Pues deja de desearlo —se revuelve.

Aziraphale suspira.

Crowley aprieta los ojos y se muerde el labio repitiéndoselo a si mismo internamente. De hecho creo que hasta se da golpes en la cabeza contra algo. El ángel le abraza más contra sí y levanta la mano hasta su cabeza para detenerle con suavidad.

—Quizás con el tiempo... deje de desearlo. Pero... ahora mismo ni siquiera quiero dejar de desearlo —susurra—. Es mejor así. Es horrible. Pero es mejor así... y es el único consuelo que nos queda.

Para y es que... ya no quiere hacer más drama.

Aziraphale se separa un poquito de abrazarle para mirarle a la cara aún echado completamente sobre él.

¡Ugh! Gira la cara intentando esconderla porque la tiene llena de mocos y lágrimas ¡y todo!

—Me tienes a mi... ¿no siempre dices que soy casi peor que un niño pequeño? —no hay mucho donde esconderse.

¡Va a tener que limpiarse con la manga! ¡Maldita sea!

Antes de que lo haga levanta el pañuelo y se lo pone en la mano, porque hace un RATO lo saco para él. Tan presumido.

Pero no quiere usarlo porque eso es como... ¡hacerlo obvio!

Llevas como media hora llorando con él.

¡No! ¡No está llorando!

—Se te metió algo al ojo... —como si Aziraphale no estuviera lloroso y mocoso también y es que aún con toda la desesperación que parece tener por ocultarlo, a Aziraphale... le hace sonreír un poquito y acercársele a darle un beso.

Bien, buen momento, con la nariz tapada. Menos mal que no necesitamos respirar. De nuevo.

¿Quién está siendo el quejiche ahora?

Pues es queeee... El don de la oportunidad.

Solo es un besito. Vale, igualmente se le separa pronto para que respire y se saque la paja del ojo si quiere.

Ok, ok... se suena la nariz súper fuerte y se limpia los ojos, quitándose las gafas.

Aziraphale se limpia los ojos también, con las manos. Y absorbe los mocos... mirándole de reojo.

—Crowley... —le llama cuando se quita las gafas.

Le mira con los ojos todo rojos, ya qué más da.

Aziraphale levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla porque aún le parece que no está bien y la verdad él... tampoco lo está del todo, necesitando el contacto físico.

Toma aire intentando calmarse y le sonríe un poco. Sonríe también de vuelta, aunque no del todo.

—Si me dices que quieres ir a dormir por meses y meses... no voy a dejarte hacerlo.

—Ugh, ojalá —protesta el demonio.

—¿Ojalá?

—Ojalá pudiera ir y dormir por un mes entero.

Aziraphale suspira y sonríe un poco con eso, enderezándose la ropa y sentándose derecho otra vez. Crowley carraspea y enciende el motor otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Vamos a la librería, ¿no?

—Sí... con suerte podrás entrar.

—Con suerte habrá algo a lo que entrar.

Aziraphale suspira porque todo es como una pérdida tras otra.

—Venga... la reconstruiremos. Igual que estaba o incluso más bonita.

—Quizás hasta quede mejor de lo que estaba —dice a la vez y sonríe al notarlo.

—Haremos un cuarto de baño más grande con una bañera con jacuzzi para dos y una habitación arriba con una cama de verdad.

La verdad, con eso le brillan los ojos

—Jacuzzi! Eso... eso sería perfecto. Quizás podríamos poner una televisión para ti.

—¿En el cuarto de baño? —pregunta levantando una ceja. Aziraphale parpadea.

—No. En el cuarto de baño te entretengo yo.

—¿En el dormitorio, entonces? —se ríe.

—En... el dormitorio. Bueno... —sonríe sinceramente cuando se ríe al fin.

—Oh, ya veo...

—No, no ves... la tele es para cuando yo lea.

—No, no... está claro que sienta un precedente...

—¿Cual precedente?

—Sobre tus preferencias.

—¿Tú en comparación a la televisión? Bueno... —levanta las cejas.

—No, tu preferencia sobre donde entretenerme, si en el baño o el dormitorio.

—¡Ugh! ¡P-Pues es que... en el baño es anti climático! —explica entre balbuceos sonrojándose abundantemente.

—¿Entretenerme o poner una tele? —se ríe un poco de nuevo.

—¡No es anticlimático entretenerte!

—Vale, vale... ¿qué más vamos a poner? Un sótano como es debido con una cava de verdad con una trampilla secreta para no tener el vino guardado en la cocina. Y un sistema de sonido envolvente oculto para oír los discos como si estuviéramos en el Albert Hall.

—¡Que buenas ideas! —La cara de asombro generalizada y ahora viene el problema...

—Conectado a internet.

—¿A internet? Ugh. No. Si hay internet todo mundo va a venir aquí.

—No he dicho que lo ofrezcas a los clientes, pero... ya sabes, el equipo de música... podría conectarse con Spotify o YouTube y...

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero nada que se llame Stupify me parece que sea algo que nos conviene.

—Spotify. Ya verás... Siri, abre Spotify y pon Pompa y circunstancia —pide al aire y ahí empieza a sonar _Under Pressure_—. Agh... —protesta Crowley resignadamente.

—Oh, impresionante —Aziraphale se ríe un poco, recargándose levemente en él—. Es una versión muy moderna de Pompa y Circunstancia.

—Es por el... coche.

—El problema de hacer eso y conectar a internet mi casa es que SEGURO en cuanto salgas por la puerta deja de funcionar.

—¿Y? No es como que vaya a explotar ni nada.

—Seguro grita toda la noche. Podríamos... seguro podríamos poner un gramófono.

—Ya tienes un gramófono. No vamos a poner nada que seas capaz de pronunciar.

—En este momento no tengo un nada, _my dearest_. Y te diría que pusieras lo que fuera, pero lo que va a pasar es que no voy a poder poner música.

—Anda ya, está el gramófono en mi casa en algún lado seguro.

—Pues... uno no sabe, no lo he visto.

—Bueno, eso no le sorprende a nadie, yo tengo tres cosas y también hace días que no las he visto.

—Con razón te urge tanto que arreglemos la librería... —Se ríe un poco ahora él. Ojos en blanco de Crowley.

—Obviamente.

Igualmente le pone una mano en la pierna ya que se acercan, en tensión.

—Venga, esta ha sido la excusa perfecta, ya necesitaba una remodelación.

—No necesitaba nada, era bonita y perfecta.

—Con esa actitud...

—A ver, venga, no es la primera vez que esto pasa. ¿Recuerdas cuando acuñaba moneda?

Le mira con cara de "¿y eso que tiene que ver?"

—El local también se destruyó... —pero no lo querías ni la mitad de lo que quieres a la librería.

—Eso sí fue una pena.

—Esta vez tengo además los libros... y podemos hacer esas cosas bonitas que estabas describiendo.

—Aun podemos conseguir una prensa para que acuñes monedas de nuevo, a mi me fue súper bien falsificando.

—Ya, ya... eso NO era lo que se suponía que debía pasar.

—Anda ya, pero si era OBVIO. Si para eso servía, no para esas medallas conmemorativas que hacías todas llenas de dibujitos de santos y vírgenes.

—¡¿Eran muy bonitas!

Ojos en blanco pero sonríe de ladito.

—No te gustaban solo porque eran de Santos.

—Me gustaban las que servían para comprar cosas...

—Las usabas mal.

—Nah, tú lo hacías.

—Yo intentaba usarlas apropiadamente.

—Pero si hasta las dibujabas a mano. Creo que aún tengo algunas de las primeras cuando hiciste a San Antonio con paperas...

—¡No era con paperas! ¡Eso te lo inventaste tú!

—¡Parecía que las tenía!

—Ni siquiera parecía eso realmente, ¡solo estaba un poco cachetón!

—He visto hámsters con la boca llena de pipas menos cachetones.

—¡Que va!

—Y la de la nariz... no recuerdo ni quien se suponía que era, pero parecía... —hace un gesto para ejemplificarla enorme.

—¡No eran así! Venga, ¡sí eran bonitas!

Crowley le mira sonriendo porque algunas sí que lo eran.

—¡Las feas esas eran la primeras! —se sonroja un poquito más.

—Sí... luego ya aprendiste.

—Luego solo algunas salían un poquito raras.

—Tenían cierta gracia... como las biblias con errores de imprenta.

—Te las guardaba... ¿te acuerdas? Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes coleccionar cosas. Siempre las terminabas perdiendo.

—Tienes mucho más apego a las cosas materiales que yo.

—No tengo TANTO apego —hace una mueca porque... él es un ángel. No debería

—A lo mejor si me hubieras hecho una de un ángel de la guarda...

—Ñañaña... la hubieras regalado igual a un niño huérfano.

—_What? Of course not!_ ¿Porqué dices eso? Es exageradamente concreto —protesta sonrojándose.

—Somos pocos, pero nos conocemos mucho.

—Te lo estás inventando —se vuelve a mirar a la calle. Aziraphale le mira de reojo y sonríe.

—Tú dime...

—_What?_

—Dime si realmente me lo estoy inventando.

—L-Lo haces —insiste.

—¿Me estás diciendo que perdiste todas las medallas que te di?

—No, algunas de las paperas las tengo.

—Eso sí que lo estás inventando

—Solo que no sé dónde...

—Deben estar en alguna tumba de algún ancianito al que se la diste de niño.

Ojos en blanco, pero no le mira. El ángel se le acerca y le da un besito en la mejilla.

—Me gustabas mucho cuando hacías eso...

—No hacía eso, ni siquiera sé de dónde sacas que lo hacía.

—Te vi hacerlo más de una vez...

—Debiste confundirme con cuando les daba las monedas falsas.

—Y... más de algún niño vino a pedirme una como la que le había dado ese hombre alto y delgado a su amigo...

—Hay muchos hombres altos y delgados en Inglaterra.

—Claro, todos ellos pelirrojos y con ojos raros.

—Esto sigue siendo Inglaterra.

—Está bien... seguro la perdías y alguien más las encontraba y se la daba a los chicos con historias tontas y divertidas como que San Antonio tenía paperas —se ríe.

—Hay gente muy rara por ahí —se encoge de hombros. Aziraphale se ríe otra vez.

—Bueno, en resumen... luego de eso me dediqué a otra cosa. Vamos a reconstruir la librería más bonita, pero si una tercera vez la destruyen... voy a dedicarme a otra cosa —casi amenaza, enfadándose otra vez—. Quizás pueda hacer alguna actividad que escandalice de verdad al cielo y que merezca más la pena que el que me destruya una librería llena de biblias.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Gabriel parecía especialmente interesado en gritar "pornografía" una de estas últimas veces que vino.

—¿Y? ¿Montaras un sex shop? ¿Un burdel?

—_What?!_ No! Dios mío, ¿¡quién me crees?! Pensaba en... esas pornografías de dibujitos que no dañan a nadie.

—Eso ya no da dinero, la gente las ve por internet.

—Bendito Internet —ojos en blanco.

—Ugh! ¡No lo bendigas!

—Siempre he querido poner una crepería —y morir de diabetes. Igual sonríe con cierta ensoñación.

—Cada vez que lo bendices Amnistía internacional recibe el millón de firmas que le faltan para algo y Change punto org consigue también al menos cinco peticiones...

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es bueno!

—Si sabes que para poner una crepería necesitas saber hacer creppes... y vendérselas a OTROS —eso mismo dijo de los libros y mira que bien le ha ido sin venderlos

—Puedo aprender a hacer crepes y vendérselas a otros... o contratar a alguien –y sentarme a comer crepes mientras leo.

—Es que aun no me creo que no veas las ventajas de internet, si está hecho para ti. Podrías ayudar a que Greenpeace consiguiera fondos para salvar al puñetero Tigre de bengala sin siquiera tener que ir a áfrica o a donde sea. Solo sentado en el sofá...

Aziraphale le mira y es que el problema es que no lo entiende ni sabe usarlo ni cree que sea fácil.

—Seguramente Gabriel o Miguel ya hacen eso.

—Sí, claro, por eso tenemos una sobrepoblación mundial de Tigres... De todos modos, también dijiste de contratar a alguien en la librería, aún recuerdo esa época en la que tuviste esa chica tan dedicada y eficiente... y venías todos los días tirándote de los pelos porque VENDÍA los libros. Menos mal que le dieron una plaza para estudiar lo que quería en la universidad de sus sueños casi por arte de magia —carraspea, porque él sí tuvo un poco que ver.

—Aaay, esa chica. Margot. Era terrible. ¡Podía haber vendido mis primeras ediciones de Wilde sin quitarse un pelo!

—Estabas tan enfadado... "Es que no puedo echarla Crowley, se supone que de esto va el negocio, ¡pero me desquicia! ¡No debería hacerlo!"

—¡Era terrible! ¡Y estaba tan contenta porque vendía MUCHO!

—¿Sabes que una vez casi me los vende a mi? —se ríe porque vuelve a lloriquear igual.

—No, bueno... ¡además intentando algo más contigo!

—¿Qué?

—Nadie en su sano juicio intentaría venderte ahí un libro... así que debía tener alguna negra intención oculta.

—¿Por qué nadie iba a venderme un libro? Casi se los compro —se ríe.

—Cielos, ella era buena. ¿¡Qué te lo impidió?! Digo yo que a ti no te gustan los libros y se NOTA.

—Bueno... ella empezó mal, la verdad.

—¿Mal?

—Me vió y pensó que me gustarían las historias de acción y de asesinatos. Estuvo explicándome sobre tu colección de novela negra.

—¿Ni una novela romántica? Tsk... —sonríe de lado.

—¡No era ese el problema! —se sonroja—. Lo que pasa es que le dije que en las películas tienen más gracia, porque la tienen.

—¡No es verdad! ¿Ves? ¡Eres un DESASTRE con los libros!

—Ugh, no se puede discutir esto contigo.

—A ver, vale... le has dicho de las películas... ¿y..?

—Ehm... digamos que... nada...

—No. ¡Cuéntame!

—Ni siquiera sé dónde estabas tú, te estaba esperando y ella empezó a contarme los libros... saqué unas buenas recomendaciones de películas y le insistí varias veces que yo no leo... y me dijo que tal vez podía regalárselos a alguien.

—Ohh... —se sonroja un poco.

—Pero... Bueno, eso aún tenía menos sentido, así que...

—¿Ajá?

—No se los compré.

—¿Ves? Seguro quería algo más contigo... que la invitaras a salir o algo —hace una mueca—. Quizás pensaba que le dieras los libros a ella.

—Sí... eso le dije. Para qué le voy a regalar libros a alguien que ya los ve aquí todos los días.

—Estas intentando que me ponga celoso a propósito —le mira de reojo.

—No, eso le dije... e igual, ¿no murió hace años?

—Sí. Pero igualmente! —se sonroja.

—¿Igualmente qué? No es eso lo que dices del puñetero Oscar imbécil-del-culo Wilde cuando yo ni siquiera estoy realmente celoso... "Crowley, ya murió hace años, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esta chiquillada?"

—Lo de Oscar es otro asunto que tú siempre sacas de contexto y de proporción.

Ojos en blanco.

—Además él era inteligente y agradable. ¡Esta chica era densa!

—Lo que tenía de denso era que sabía más de libros que tú.

—No... ¡No! ¡Es monstruoso que digas eso!

Crowley se ríe porque lo ha dicho expresamente

—Cómo es que... ¡Retráctate!

—No puedo, sabes que es la verdad —se ríe más.

—¡Que le hayas hecho más caso a ella del que me haces a mi es otra cosa! —resopla.

—Sí, eso también, ella sabía más de ventas, me caló enseguida.

—Bueno, a mí no me interesa propiamente vender... —otro resoplido.

—Eso lo sabíamos todos menos ella.

—Admito que es un poquitín contradictorio

—Ahora resulta...

—¡Pero ella era lenta y no lo pillaba! ¡Vendió más de alguno de mis incunables!

—Tal vez porque tú la contrataste para vender... y ya tuvimos esta discusión. Por lo que recuerdo sacó más de lo que tú habías pagado en principio.

—¡Eso no importa! No puedes vender un incunable. ¿Sabes que uno de los que vendió no he podido recuperarlo?

Le hace pat pat en la pierna.

—Además era tan feliz cuando me lo dijo... —ojos en blanco

—Estaba intentando impresionarte —carraspea pensando "y liarnos"

—¡Que vaaaa!

—Claro que sí, estaba súper contenta de trabajar ahí, ¿No te acuerdas?

—Sí me acuerdo, lo cual hacía todo PEOR.

—Si hasta le tocó la lotería y no dejó el trabajo —explica porque antes de descubrir que lo que quería era estudiar probó varias cosas para sacarla de ahí porque le ponía histérico.

—¡Además! No se iba, como una lapa. UGH.

—No sé porque no la despediste si tan poco te gustaba.

—Porque era buena y amable y no hacía nada malo.

—Culpa... —se ríe y le mira de reojo, porque aun le parece que él nunca se acabó de enterar de las intenciones de la chica en cuanto a ellos dos en realidad—. Aunque es curioso, porque recuerdo que en esa época me llamabas más a menudo que nunca para que fuera por ti.

—No es curioso... es obvio de por qué. Estar ahí era peor que el infierno —la madre de las exageraciones.

Le mira de reojo y sonríe porque no era por eso... o sea, podía ser que fuera es TAMBIÉN pero está seguro que muchas veces ella le dejaba el recado de que le había llamado sin que él lo hubiera hecho realmente, solo para que le devolviera la llamada y claro que el inocente Aziraphale no se enteró jamás de que alguien les hacía de cupido.

—Y confundía los recados.

—¿Eh?

—Siempre sospeché que lo que quería era atraerte para verte —arruga la nariz.

—¿Por?

—Pues porque iba a ser... soltaba cierto afecto raro cada vez que estabas.

Crowley le mira inclinando un poco la cabeza y luego se vuelve a la carretera porque en realidad... ahora ya podría contárselo, o sea... una vez ya resuelta la situación... Aunque eso implicaba que ENTONCES él YA QUERÍA.

—Mmm... Afecto raro.

—Es que tampoco era amor como habitualmente siente la gente.

—No estaba interesada en mí.

—Mmmm no estoy tan seguro.

—No estaba interesada en mí para ella, al menos.

—Ah ¿no?

—No me daba esa sensación.

—¿Entonces? —frunce un poco el ceño mirándole con curiosidad y pensando en para quien podría haberle interesado Crowley a ella. Vamos, que no es que hubiera miles de opciones

—No sé, siempre me... preguntaba. ¿A ti no te preguntaba? —a lo mejor a él no le preguntaba, o lo que era más posible, lo hacía y el ángel no le contaba por no enterarse.

—Hmm... Me preguntaba muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, obviamente cosas de los libros... luego cosas de ti. Una INFINIDAD de cosas de ti —Hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo qué? —sonríe más.

—Sobre ti, sobre si tenías pareja, si te había conocido alguna, si sabía si te gustaba alguien... de verdad, no entiendo cómo puedes pensar que no te amaba secretamente.

—¿Y qué le decías tú? —Ooojos en blanco.

—Y más detalles, no creas que eran estas las únicas. Que qué te gustaba, qué libros, qué música, qué comida, qué hacías en tus ratos de ocio, quien te hacía la ropa... Pues de las preguntas de las que tenía respuesta, solía responderlas... más o menos—carraspea un poco, porque de prácticamente TODAS tenía respuesta.

—¿Más o menos?

—Pero es que había un punto en que... —agrega ignorando la pregunta y sonrojándose un poquito más mirando hacia afuera—. Si tenía tanta curiosidad quizás debía preguntártelo a ti. Y luego era peor, porque... las preguntas se tornaban aún más incómodas.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Quería que yo... le diera seguridad en las cosas que pensaba —puedes verle aún más rojas las orejitas—. _"No cree que Mr. Crowley tiene unos dedos muy largos y delgados, y unas manos fuertes... lo ha notado?"_

Crowley parpadea con eso y... tiene que mirarse las manos. Por supuesto, eso ocasionaba que la siguiente vez que Aziraphale le viera, se pasara la vida entera mirándole las manos con cara de imbécil. Las manos, o la barbilla, o la manzana de adán, o los hombros, o el abdomen... o las piernas. Aziraphale ni se las mira... no tiene que mirarlas. Se las sabe de memoria.

—¿Mis... manos?

—Ella se fijaba en TODO. Hasta en qué tan curva tienes la salida del pelo, o el grosor de las patillas, o...

—¿Q-Qué?

—Debo insistir que... le gustabas mucho más de lo que crees —y a el le jodía, mucho mucho más de lo que crees, aunque... obviamente, hacía que le mirara mucho más detalladamente de lo que lo hubiera hecho solo.

—En serio que no.

—¿Pues es que entonces si no qué quería?

—Que... —traga saliva—. No importa.

—Espera... ¿TÚ hacías eso? —frunce el ceño.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Tentarme!

—¿Tentarte?

—Mírale aquí, mírale acá, revísale hasta el culo... —se cruza de brazos un poquito a la defensiva y se sonroja, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—Era ella quien te decía eso.

—Pues ella era un demonio tentador...—Se sonroja un poco más.

—Por eso la contrataste —sonríe de lado.

—No esperaba ESAS tentaciones en lo absoluto. ¿Vas a decirme que cosas te preguntaba a ti?

—Eh... No, no creo.

—_What?!_ ¡No! Ahora me lo cuentas, ¡mira todo lo que te he dicho yo!

—No me has dicho nada más que... Te decía cosas raras.

—Esas no eran cosas raras, ¡eran muy específicas! Te he dicho... —se sonroja pensando que le ha dicho que era una tentación.

—Y por lo visto tan comunes.

—¿Comunes?

—Pues no te parecen raras.

—Son cosas que ella veía de ti estando TAN encandilada contigo —le medio fulmina de reojo.

Ojos en blanco del demonio.

—O al... menos esa impresión me daba.

Crowley suspira y Aziraphale hace una mueca.

—¿Estás diciendo, Crowley... que hacía de Celestina?

El demonio levanta las cejas sin haberse esperado que dedujera eso así de fácil y se atraganta un poco con sus propias onomatopeyas como respuesta.

¡Pues es que no había muchas más opciones! Aziraphale levanta las cejas puesto que lo ha dicho como un disparo un poco al aire.

—Oh, por DIOS ¡ni siquiera sabía que sabías que era una Celestina!

—¿Q-Q-Q...? —calma, calma a lo mejor aun estamos a tiempo de hacernos los idiotas.

—Pero... pero tú... ¿qué te preguntaba? ¡Esto fue hace tiempo! Ugh! ¿¡Y tú lo sabías?! ¿¡Como no me dijiste?!

—No sé... no... no sé de qué... hablas —se gira mirando al frente super estático.

—¿Qué te preguntaba?

—N-Nada, conmigo no hablaba.

—Así que ahora vas a mentirme.

—E-Ella era... ella... tu ayudante.

—¡Has dicho que te hacía preguntas!

—Naaah —risa nerviosa.

—¡No me digas mentiras! —protesta.

—Ugh...

—¡Uuugh pienso yo! ¿Cómo es que... ? —se sonroja, porque no entiende cómo es que no se ha enterado de que alguien les intentaba hacer de celestina.

—¿Cómo es que qué?

—E-Ella de dónde... pero... —balbucea.

Crowley le mira de reojo con cara de circunstancias y sale de la autopista. Acordándose de todo ese asunto con la chica... como ella lo supo casi a la segunda o tercera vez que los vió juntos. Así que fue y lo asedió hasta que Crowley no tuvo más que confesar la verdad. A ser sinceros, no había un asedio tan largo ni complicado. Y ella casi enseguida se había visto emocionada y dispuesta a ayudarle.

—¿Y t-tú te dabas cuenta?!

—N-No...

—¿Y cuándo te la diste? —le mira de reojo. Crowley aprieta los ojos—. Vamos, porque si tienes tan claro que no quería nada contigo y me has dicho que te quería para alguien más, es... solo hay una posible explicación obvia y tu... lo tienes todo clarísimo

—¡Anda ya!

—¡Pues dime que no! —los niveles de histeria manejados entre estos dos todo el tiempo.

—Ugh... es que...

—¡Dime! —protesta mirándole de reojo.

—No lo tengo todo clarísimo.

—SIEMPRE lo tienes todo clarísimo, SIEMPRE.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De... estas cosas. ¡Siempre las tienes muy claras!

—¿Cuáles?

—P-Pues... estas cosas emocionales.

—¡Que me voy a dar cuenta yo! ¡No seas ridículo!

—Si siempre te das cuenta de todo mucho antes, llevas años explicándome esto a mi con manzanitas.

—B-Bueno... ¿y qué? —traga saliva.

—Y... ¡Y no sé cómo le haces!

—¿Explicártelo?

—¡Saberlo desde antes!

—Pues... es que no sé bien... —tú sigue haciéndote el tonto a ver si cuela. Aziraphale le mira con cara de... _"no me jodas",_ pero sin groserías.

_¿"No me estés resultando inconveniente"?_

Por ejemplo _"No me tomes el pelo que no cuela"_

Crowley vuelve a apretar los ojos.

—Crees que soy tonto, tú.

—No creo que seas tonto.

—Sí que lo crees si supones que yo voy a creerme que tú nunca tienes idea de nada y no sabes de que hablo.

—Pues así como nunca NUNCA...

—Ahora te me vas a poner literal —otra mirada de esas.

—Pues no sé qué quieres que te diga.

—Quiero que me digas... Cómo sabías que hacía de cupido y cómo es que... n-no me...

—Pues... no lo... sabía...

—Uuugh —le da un codacito—. ¡Así que yo era el único idiota que no lo sabía!

—Es... una... es... ¡No empieces ahora a quejarte por eso!

—¡Podrías haberme dicho!

Crowley le mira, mira la calle, le mira, mira la calle y empieza a hacer sonidos abriendo y cerrando la boca.

—Vamos, que hubiéramos llegado a la misma conclusión porque el cielo... B-Bueno... el plan de Dios parecía... ¡Pero pudiste decirlo!

—_What the hell_ querías que te dijera exactamente? —es que ha intentado reducirlo al absurdo y se ha dado vergüencita a si mismo.

—No lo sé... ¡Quizás lo que realmente querías! —y lo hubieras MATADO.

—¿Y qué demonios crees que quería?

—Confraternizar.

—¿Y qué hubiera obtenido yo de decirlo? —LA mirada. Aziraphale se sonroja y aprieta los ojos—. Un sermón sobre los enemigos y sobre el cielo y el infierno y el plan inefable...

—Ugh...

—Dime que no.

—Pues es que yo pensaba que...

—Ya... ya. Por lo menos ella tampoco lo entendía.

—¿Ella? —se mira las manos.

—Pues tu... ayudante.

Aziraphale suspira.

—Pasé todos estos años defendiéndoles firmemente... —es que siente otra vez la rabia subir hacia su corazón.

—No TAN firmemente —le molesta. El ángel abre la boca incrédulo y le mira—. Es decir... el acuerdo...

—¡Y sintiéndome un pésimo ángel por ello! Y además tooooda la vida me has dicho que... Ugh... ¡porque lo sabias! ¡Y yo de verdad creía que éramos los buenos!

—Bueno... No era fácil deducirlo.

—Claro, solo una mente suprema como la tuya podía hacerlo —suspira y se sonroja, porque esto en particular le resulta especialmente incómodo—. Yo siempre he sido un tonto.

—No... Solo los que hemos pasado por... la caída. Y lo consideramos algo injusto.

Aziraphale me mira de reojo.

—No es fácil entender que el cielo puede traicionar a la gente y pueden ser injustos y pueden no hacer lo que predican sobre el arrepentimiento y las segundas oportunidades y poner la otra mejilla hasta que no lo sufres en carne propia.

—Y entonces... el idiota que no lo cree porque ha no vivido, te suena como eso... como un idiota —piensa en Sandalphon.

—A saber cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida si el demonio hubieras sido tú... —sonríe un poco.

Piensa en enamorarse de un Crowley que usara todos los argumentos de Sandalphon sobre el plan de Dios y el amor y los enemigos hereditarios. Arruga la nariz.

—Seguramente a mí me hubieras convencido antes...

Aziraphale se sonroja con eso y gira la cara hacia la ventanilla.

—Al final, yo soy mucho más sugestionable que tú, tú eres imperturbable y serio, hasta la terquedad...

Y TONTO del CULO, piensa Aziraphale para sí, bastante mortificadamente.

—Maldita sea, seguro tú me hubieras hecho caer a los cinco minutos —protesta, él pensando en voz alta...

—¿Caer? No, si no hubieras caído... solo habrías sido feliz mucho antes. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que... te has podido enamorar de alguien así —confiesa sin mirarle.

—¿Qué? —le mira de reojo.

—M-Merecías a alguien menos idiota...

—¿Para qué? Si la mitad de las veces no entiendo nada de lo que dices...

—Alguien que fuera un poco menos horrible... por tanto tiempo —le mira de reojito y suspira, aunque sonríe un poquito—. Y que dijera cosa que si entiendes.

—Estoy de acuerdo...

Aziraphale pone carita de tristeza, sacando el labio de abajo, Crowley le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos.

—_Oh, come oooon!_

—Pues es que... —sigue haciendo su mueca.

—¿Y de qué me habría quejado entonces?

—Habrías encontrado algo, siempre encuentras algo...

—Oh, mira quien habla, he tenido un buen maestro.

—Para colmo, además de todo, me quejo de todo. Eso ya me lo has dicho hoy —le mira de reojo y se le recarga solo lo bastante como para rozarle el hombro con el suyo

—Eso te lo digo todo el tiempo...

—Además de quejarte de que no voy lo bastante rápido... —le mira de reojo acordándose de algo.

—¿Vamos a empezar a enumerar todas las cosas por las que nos quejamos todos? Porque tenemos para un rato... —por fin para frente a la librería y le tiene lo bastante agobiado esta conversación como para tomarle por sorpresa sin darse cuenta de donde están, hasta que frena. Se cubre los ojos con las manos.

Crowley se gira a mirar lo que queda de la librería por la ventanilla y aprieta un poco los ojos.


	55. Chapter 55

_Crowley se gira a mirar lo que queda de la librería por la ventanilla y aprieta un poco los ojos._

—¡No! ¡Debías parar antes! —Aziraphale ni la ha visto.

—Ugh... ¿Parar?

—¡Para prepararme!

—Pues... ehm... mírame a mí y prepárate. Venga, no esta tan mal...

—¿N-No?

—Pues... —mira de reojo otra vez.

—¡Dime! Está fatal, ¿verdad?

—Hay... paredes de pie. La fachada se ve entera... han reventado la puerta y alguna ventana...

Aziraphale se descubre un ojo un poquito, Crowley le toma de las mejillas para que gire a él en vez de mirarla.

—La verdad, la imaginaba peor...

—¿S-Sí? ¿Crees que pueda solo restaurarla? —traga saliva mirándole a él y de hecho, descubriéndose el otro ojo también.

—N-Ngk... ¿qué tanto podemos estirar el concepto restaurar? O sea, es que yo esperar un par de piedras y... un bonito terreno.

Aprieta los ojos aunque él imaginaba lo mismo pero Crowley le ha dado esperanzas. El demonio se acerca y le da un besito cuando le ve apretar los ojos.

—S-Solo es u... —susurra y se calla con el besito, entreabriéndolas los labios y echándose al frente casi demasiado de golpe para evitar que sea solo un besito.

Vale... pues... nada, Azirphale el tren que se lo lleva todo por delante.

Solo denle... diez segundos. De hecho se COME a Crowley demasiado vorazmente en solo diez segundos y luego se con bastante suavidad y cara de inocencia. Como si solo se hubieran dado un besito

Ah, no pasa nada, Crowley le responde lo mejor que puede.

—P-Perdona... —susurra.

—¿Por?

—S-Solo necesitaba u-un poco de...

—¿Mi? —sonríe.

—¿B-Bajamos? —Se sonroja un poco pero asiente y la verdad es que querría más beso y más abrazo y más tú... pero ya llegará el momento.

Crowley asiente. Aziraphale le pone una mano en la mejilla y recarga su frente en la de Crowley unos segundos.

El demonio cierra los ojos, dejándole hacer y él le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad y sonríe un poco.

—Ehm... E-Espera —vacila.

—¿Mmmm?

Le mira y traga saliva, separándose un poquito, el ángel le vuelve a acariciar un poquito la mejilla y él se separa un poco más yendo a salir del coche.

Los ojos azules le miran hacer, sin estar seguro de si lo que quiere es que espere sentado en el coche... pero espera instrucciones. Crowley levanta un dedo para que quede ahí y... le da la vuelta al coche para ir a abrirle la puerta... porque pensó que hoy... lo requería.

Le hace sonreír un poquito, y sonrojarse otro poquito... Le tiende la mano para sujetarle cuando salga y vea... y VEA (a diferencia del cabrón de Aziraphale cuando explota el Bentley...) (Bueno, todos sabemos quién es _nice at heart_ y quién _enough of a bastard_)

El ángel le toma de la mano y se la aprieta, saliendo del coche y levantando la cara a la librería y él se aparta un poco, tomándole del codo con la otra mano y vigilando el tráfico a sabiendas de que Aziraphale no va a ni acordarse de eso... pero mejor que nadie lo atropelle.

Gracias, porque casi se cae cuando la ve, dando un paso atrás y en vez de poniéndose ahí a que le atropellen, repegándose a Crowley.

—Dios mío de mi santa vida... pero qué le han hecho.

Crowley le toma de la cintura, apartándole un poco para cerrar la puerta del coche.

—Ehm... al menos hay paredes en pie.

—Virgen Santa... si está toda rota... ¡y quemada! —camina un poco hacia ella con pasitos vacilantes, agradeciendo enormemente que Crowley le esté deteniendo, la verdad. Él le sigue, mirandola un poco de reojo, cruzando la calle con él.

—Vamos a... entrar.

—Ni siquiera tiene puerta entera... —susurra abriendo la boca al ver casi todos los vidrios rotos de alguna forma y... es que... ay ay... vale, que la imaginaba peor, pero igualmente se ve FATAL.

—Deben haberla reventado para entrar.

—Pero... pero qué necesidad de... pero... ohhh... —lloriquea asomándose por la puerta.

Crowley le pone la mano a la espalda, mirando un poco fuera, medio asustado que aun esten ahí.

—El balcón... y las columnas. Está todo... por Dios, ¡pero qué malditos BESTIAS son!

Crowley cierra la puerta a su espalda y cuando nota el interior... aprieta un poco los ojos, porque aunque él la vio en llamas, esta vez está aquí Aziraphale, lo que lo hace todo mil veces peor.

—Por lo menos le han quitado lo consagrado...

—Está destruida —concluye Aziraphale recargándose de todo en por qué... tiene partes quemadas, tiene esculturas rotas en el suelo, tiene escalones rotos, tiene un grafiti enorme en la pared que quizás ni siquiera hizo un demonio sino algún chico de la zona. Crowley le abraza contra sí al notarlo.

—Calma, calma... era lo que tenía que pasar. La reconstruiremos.

—Al menos ahora puedes entrar... sí. Pasaron muchas cosas aquí adentro —suspira. El demonio le aprieta contra sí y apoya la barbilla en su hombro, mirando alrededor—. Y tantas memorias de tantas personas... Jane Austen estaba de pie ahí el día que abrí... Walter Scott vino dos semanas más tarde... jugamos ajedrez toda la tarde...

Crowley le mira de reojo, escuchándole.

—Elizabeth Watts... ¿te acuerdas de su padre? Isaac Watts. Ella venía aquí a ensayar el coro de la iglesia... y Michael... y... Oscar... mis amigos, Crowley.

—Bueno, en unos meses esto solo será otra historia dentro de la historia de este establecimiento.

—Quizás solo debería... cortar por lo sano. Dejarla ir. Chasquear los dedos y desaparecerlo todo y... empezar de cero.

—¿Con qué?

—No sé... con otra librería si es el caso. Pero una nueva y distinta a esta —le pone una mano sobre la suya y recarga su cabeza contra la de Crowley.

—La verdad, aunque ya sabes que no estoy en contra de los cambios yo también le tenía... le tengo cierto aprecio a este lugar.

—Cierto aprecio... —repite —. Te gustaba mucho.

—Nah, era bastante nido de mierda. Llena de cosas por todos lados y polvo y desorden, pero bueno, supongo que pasaron un par de cosas aquí...

Ojos en blancoooo, pero no se le separa. Crowley sonríe un poco.

—No pasaron un par de cosas aquí, pasaron miles de cosas aquí, contigo incluido.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Recientemente sobra decir un par de... cosas.

—Nah, no sobra, dilo —le hunde la cara detrás de la oreja para darle un besito y le da un escalofrío con ese beso.

—A-Actividades... í-intimas... —susurra cerrando los ojos—. E-Esa vez e-en la tina.

—No hablaba de eso...

—¿Mmm? ¿E-Entonces?

—Aunque no lo creas —le gira un poco y le señala—. Ahí antes había un segundo piso con un cuarto y una cama... Y fue... un evento bastante irrelevante e improvisado, ni siquiera de todo real, pero... Una vez, yo... contraje matrimonio con el amor de mi vida en esa cama.

_(Please, don't die)._

Vale, requiere un sobre esfuerzo para no descorporizarse de manera espontánea en ese momento. Lo crean o no, ha dejado de funcionar. Crowley está un poco nervioso con la falta de reacción, así que lo va a estropear en 3... 2...

—C-Crowley... —es que se le desmorona en las manos. Va a tirar lo que queda de este sitio con el MAREMOTO de amor.

—Sin quitarle importancia a tu partida de ajedrez con... _whoever_ que... — es que no creo que pueda ni acabar la frase, sujetándole.

Es que se gira a besarle.

Cielos.

Pues no sé qué esperas cuando dices esas cosas

No, no, si no es queja...

Le besa y le abraza con los brazos y una pierna porque desde hace rato se siente fatal con que le ha hecho llorar y ha sido un tonto y horrible con él.

Le sostiene del culo.

Y el viene a decirle que pese es el amor de su vida. Es queeeeee.

Pues él ha sido un poco malo también dándole la culpa de todo...

Qué va a ser malo, si es un pastelito.

Y la librería... se siente un poco culpable, él mandó a los demonios.

Va a estar bien... todo, incluyendo la librería. Por ahora... Su pelo largo ya no está ya recogido. Ni hay lentes que estorben. Ahora tienes bonito pelo de Ricardo III dando vueltas por todos lados. Y un ángel bastante ansioso aún en los labios.

Vale, vale... lo va a tirar al suelo.

Al... suelo. Ahí en una de sus alfombras persas semi quemadas y llenas de polvo.

Tal vez haya algún cojín, milagrosamente. O el colchón de mierda que ha acabado ahí quien sabe cómo.

Milagros, querido, milagros.

Todo muy conveniente.

En algún punto termina... separándose un poco del beso y... yendo a su cuello. Al bendito cuello que sabe tan bien cómo le gusta. Le suelta un... susurrito al oído de repente. Vamos, que claramente parece que... Quiere decirle algo. Él susurra "Aziraphale".

—_E-Excuse me... darling._ ¿P-Podrías en esta ocasión colocar tú, tu miembro dentro de mí?

—_W-What?_

Por Dios, con lo que le ha costado pensar en eso así. Ya... pero es que... ejem.

—Me... gustaría que e-en esta ocasión fueras tú el a-activo —mira que para ser tan inocente, Aziraphale...

Crowley traga saliva con eso y el ángel le mira sin estar seguro ahora de haberse dado a entender.

—¿E-Estás... seguro? —Le mira... nerviosito.

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos. Y asiente.

—Ehm...

—Si quieres.

—Y si... ehm... E-Es que...

—Oh... —vacila porque... a él le parecía una instrucción simple y... directa. Y por alguna razón no parece estar muy feliz con ella. Se muerde el labio.

—No, no... es que... ugh.

—No... quieres.

—No... puedo —corrije apretando los ojos. Aziraphale frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo es que no vas a poder?

La demonio toma su mano y la lleva al... lugar de autos donde va a notar que... no es exactamente un hombre.

Todos parpadeamos en conjunto. Es... ¿qué es?

Una mujer.

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos por un momento, notándolo y pensando en... un par de razones por las cuales Crowley no es exactamente un hombre en estos momentos.

Ella se sonroja porque... sabía que esto iba a pasar pero no pensaba que sería tan pronto.

Las dos razones en las que piensa, le parecen lo bastante válidas como para sonreír un poco, sinceramente... y darle un besito en los labios.

—Bien.

—N-No es...

Si es por si acaso funciona en alguna otra ocasión... o por si acaso sí tiene un huevo y se ha equivocado al no sentirlo... y haciéndose hombre lo mataría. Ambas posibilidades le parecen buenas. Le da un besito en los labios.

Es la segunda. Le devuelve el beso, nerviosa. No ha sido capaz de DE VERDAD poner en peligro la integridad, aunque solo fuera una pequeñísima posibilidad. Pero quería que Anathema y Newton pensaran que sí, por si Asmodeo o quien fuera...

Ya le parecía a Aziraphale que... zanjaba demasiado el asunto DEMASIADO.

Ya... ya.

Bien que te conoce ¡No podía creerlo!

Ugh.

Igualmente Aziraphale piensa que... quizás si no ha funcionado, aún pueda funcionar.

¡No se supone que tengan que hacerlo funcionar!

_Says who?_

¡Él/la!

¡Pero sería bonito!

¡No!

Pues... él va a intentarlo. Puede que incluso... haga un milagrito para intentarlo. Es decir... yo que sé, un milagrito angelical para ver si se embaraza.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

No va a decirle.

Menos mal, porque lo mata. Una cosa es que pase por error y no vaya a dejar que se muera y otra es BUSCARLO.

Aziraphale... va a buscarlo... un poquito.

Ya, ya...

Y en secreto a frustrarse con ello.

Ugh. Es que tiene más posibilidades de lograrlo si Aziraphale lo busca que si lo hace Crowley. O sea, me parece que en esto un milagro de Aziraphale es más potente o tiene más posibilidades de lograrlo que uno de Crowley.

Aziraphale cree que puede lograrlo. Le parece que es una de esas cosas que él... podría conseguir.

Exacto.

Pero tampoco quiere decirle a Crowley que cree que realmente puede conseguirlo porque... ¿y si no lo consigue? Así que a pesar de ser una cosa que no debería hacer... como lo de la espada, va a hacerlo, aunque si no lo consigue seguramente va a romperle el corazón a Crowley.

Cielos.

Razon por la cual no va a decirle. Veo que... en un acuerdo tácito además y silencioso... seguirán de abstemios

O-Ok...

Pues suponemos. Vamos, que si te has quedado medio chica... ahora no vas a beber.

Ah, no, sí, sí. No, ahora volverá a ser chica del todo... ¿por qué no iba a verse como chica si va a ser una chica? O sea podría verse como chico pero... también le gusta ser una mujer, así que qué necesidad de no combinar arriba con abajo.

Pues ella empezó. No pero vale, entendemos... tanto que se haya hecho aparentemente hombre como que si va a tener mix and match... que mejor sea chica. La verdad... a... Aziraphale le gusta de chica y de chico. (y a mí me hace gracia que esté de chica y la gente haga cara de... ¿pero este no era _THE southern pansy_?)

(A mí me hace gracia que use pintalabios y siempre se los pinte a él)

O sea, es que... bueno, si quiere puede hacerse hombre con genitales de chica, no creo que eso fuera un problema tampoco. Lo que le da vergüenza es haberlo hecho por tener esperanza cuando no debería querer esto según ella por ser un demonio, _nasty_ y todo eso.

No, de verdad no le importa en lo absoluto que sea chica y no es nada malo haberlo hecho por la esperanza pero no va a decirle nada, ni siquiera le ha dicho las razones por las que él cree que o haya hecho porque sabe que le dan vergüenza así que... solo es un... vale, está bien. No pasa nada. Ahora bésame y vamos a terminar con esto que sigo queriendo marcha, pero que sepa Crowley que es TODO menos un demonio _nasty._

¡Sí lo es! No, si marcha va a haber, ahora ya... O sea, seis mil años sin tocaros y ahora no podéis parar de estar así por todos lados ni veinte minutos.

Ugh. De hecho... estábamos pensando que Crowley DEBERIA pararle si quiere ir con Asmodeo y que funcione todo. Es decir, podría... dejarle perfectamente "_needy_" para la cena

Ya... gracias pero no, gracias.

Aziraphale agradece y Asmodeo hace los ojos en blanco. Estás jodido, Crowley, jodido.

Si Asmodeo se ha ido es problema de Asmodeo.

¡Han quedado en el Ritz! ¡Tenían un plan!

Nunca dijo que no se lo iba a tirar hasta entonces.

No, pero... se sobreentendía que le tenía que seducir en el restaurante no seducirle 253816 veces antes y que no funcione en el restaurante, pero vale, vale... aquí el auditado es él, no Asmodeo.

(Sinceramente, como ahora mismo le diga a Aziraphale que nanaís y que se tiene que esperar al restaurante, le mata).

Ah, ¿ahora sí es una _bloody_ auditoria?

Pues es él el que le llama así.

Y el otro el que lo niega una y otra vez.

La verdad, eeees un pooooooco unnnnnnna auditoríiiiiiiiiia.

Ugh. Bueno, el caso es que puede que no funcione en el restaurante porque al ángel no le va el rollo exhibicionista y no por esto.

Ahora resulta.

Pues podría ser, era una posibilidad.

Para que no le vaya el rollo exhibicionista, están ahí a mitad de una librería que no tiene casi ni ventanas.

Pero ha cerrado la puerta ¿y quién va a entrar a las ruinas?

¿El que hizo el grafiti? O alguien más... uno nunca sabe.

Que entre y le escriba a Aziraphale en el culo _"no puedes pasar"_

¿No les parece que Crowley ya le ha tatuado suficientes corazoncitos a Aziraphale en el cuerpo como para que alguien le escriba algo en el culo?!

No se ha quejado de eso.

¿Aziraphale? Aún no lo nota... ¡Oh! ¡Debía haberlo notado cuando estaban desnudos! Vamos, puede... que aún no lo note, con la situación estando como está y los nervios... ahora lo notarán porque es que... le ha desnudado así, boom, frente a todo mundo.

No estaba desnudo, tenía la pajarita.

¡Que sí estaba desnudo! ¡La pajarita no cuenta!

Sí que cuenta.

A ver, espera, vamos a establecer algo ¿Cuántos corazones le ha tatuado y de qué tamaño?

Pues como del tamaño de una huella de un dedo

¿Y cuántos tiene?

Y... BASTANTES. Como más de veinte. O sea es que le ha puesto uno a cada lugar en el que le gustaba. Le ha LLENADO de corazones.

Tal vez la huella del dedo meñique.

Después de, como cada vez, un buen rato de absoluta complacencia física... Aziraphale se estira un poco sobre Crowley hundiéndole la nariz al cuello y preguntándose, sinceramente, cómo es que no descubrió este placer antes en su vida en la tierra.

No nos hagas esas preguntas, _angel_...

¡Shush! El absolutamente hedonista Aziraphale... bueno, nunca es tarde para descubrirlo. Aunque, la verdad, es que... esto es mucho mejor en la cómoda cama de Crowley. Sonríe como el idiota que es, por un momento considerando... que toda esta cercanía con Crowley compensa bastante el desastre de la librería.

—No traes el anillo...

—¿Eh? —Crowley le mira porque estaba mirando el cielo a través del agujero del techo y pensando que quiere hacer una claraboya en el cuarto nuevo que van a construir para ver las... nubes del cielo de Londres. Y alguna vez alguna estrellita. Alguna vez RARA alguna estrellita que se les escape a las nubes.

—El anillo —le acaricia la mano. Ni siquiera es un reclamo propiamente, solo es algo que ha notado.

—Ehm... Asmodeo estaba siendo un poco intenso.

—UGh. Olvídate de él —le besa la mano... y se gira un poco, bajándose de encima de ella y poniéndose boca arriba a su lado—. ¿Qué mirabas?

—Las nubes.

—¿Alguna en forma de angelito?

—_All of them._

—Cuando llueva, todo va a mojarse... —comenta, riéndose un poco de esa respuesta.

Crowley chasquea los dedos y ahí tienes unaaaa looooona. Sonríe de lado.

—_Thank you..._ —se pasa la mano por el pecho y le mira de reojo, doblando un poco las piernas.

—Tan llorón... hay que llamar a alguien para que se pongan a trabajar aquí.

—¡Nadie está llorando! Ugh... ¿llamar a quién?

—Pues no lo sé, ¿a un arquitecto?

—¿Conoces a alguno capaz de recrear la librería... y hacerla mejor?

—No... —se lo piensa porque es que no suele hacer nada con arquitectos—. A lo mejor podrías pasar el reporte al cielo para que te la reconstruyan con milagros.

—Hmmm... No sé si quieran o si decidan que no la requiero.

—Algo deberían darte... por las molestias. Aunque no creo que ellos quieran hacerte una cava, un baño con jacuzzi y un cuarto para el único propósito de confraternizar con el enemigo.

—¡No es para eso! Es para que... ¡duermas!

—Ya... ya. Aunque ahora que se supone que tú también duermes...

—Exactamente. Nada de confraternizar —se sonroja un poco y se gira a ella, poniéndole una mano en el abdomen—. Creo que voy a hacer lo mismo que la primera vez...

—¿Eh?

—Pedirle a alguien que haga el cascarón y luego, bueno en este caso también con tu ayuda... —No mueve la mano de su abdomen, solo le da un besito en la mejilla—, mejorar los detalles.

—Ah... Eso puede estar bien.

—Pero es importante que haga el sótano... y amplíe el baño y la habitación. Todo lo demás podemos irlo modificando —quita la mano después de unos segundos, sonrojado y un poco nervioso.

Crowley sonríe y le acaricia la cara porque le parece que esa es una muy buena actitud.

—E igualmente los humanos de la zona deben ver que se construya aaaalgo —se deja llevar por el cariñito.

—Sí... eso sí —le hace más.

—Eso va a tomar tiempo, por más bien que pague.

—Ya... ya... —se humedece los labios.

—Puedes decir que no —le mira a los ojos.

—No he dicho que no.

—Solo digo que puedes.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y es mucho estar ahí días y días en tu casa con todos los libros y las cosas... —le mira de reojito y le sonríe, porque la verdad lo que quiere es que le diga que no importa y que le pida que se queeeeede.

—Ugh...

—Puedo conseguir otro sitio...

—No me lo digas muchas veces... —responde porque le gusta jugar al _"odio hacer esto porque eres súper inconveniente y no te aguanto pero no me queda más remedioooo"_

—Ya veo que basta con darle al otro nuestra flor para que todo romanticismo y _"you can stay at my place if you want" _desaparezca... —hace una mueca.

—_What the fuck!?_

—Eso mismo pensaría yo si usaras un mejor vocabulario —sonríe de lado y le mira de reojo porque en realidad, está jugando.

—Ahora te das cuenta de que solo te quería por tu... flor —podrías sonar un poco menos burlona.

—Por lo visto.

—Está claro que no me casé contigo por tu inteligencia...

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos con eso... y es que le pones suavecito otra vez. ¡Esto es injusto!

—Está claro que te casaste conmigo. Aunque hayas dicho una y mil veces que no era una boda real. Sí que lo fue.

Ugh! Ese no era el efecto esperado de esa frase. Le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

—Ese no es el punto que estamos discutiendo.

—Estamos discutiendo cómo te casaste conmigo por mi flor.

—Estamos discutiendo como eres un grano en el culo.

—No soy un grano en el culo.

—¿No?

—Tú siempre me haces pésima fama de todo y yo soy un angelito

—Bueno, tú siempre me dices que soy tan bueno y tan suave y soy una demonio.

—Pero tú si eres buena y suave —le sonríe.

—Entonces tú eres un grano en el culo.

Aziraphale se ríe un poco porque está de buenas a pesar de estar en las RUINAS de su librería. Se levanta un poquitín... para verla mejor... y ahí es que nota que tiene... unas manchas.

Crowley mira también alrededor y chasquea los dedos haciendo desaparecer el polvo.

—¿Q-Que es esto?

Le mira de reojo. Y es que el ángel las tiene por todos lados... ¿unos... puntitos?

—_What?_

—Tengo... son... —parpadea porque parecen... corazones.

—Ah... —sonríe un poquito al notar lo que mira, intentando esconder que lo hace.

—Pero esto... ¡son corazoncitos!

—Tendrás una... enfermedad rara.

—¿Rara? ¿¡Qué enfermedad es esa?!

—Una de... los ángeles cuando hacen...

—_W-What?!_

—Pues... como de... ¿transmisión sexual?

—_Wh-What? What?!_

—A lo mejor, una afección de los ángeles.

—¿P-Por... acostarme contigo? —es que hasta se le separa, muerto de la vergüenza.

—Pues no sé, tú sabrás si te has acostado con mucha más gente...

—_What?!_ ¡No me he acostado con nadie más!

—Entonces será por acostarte con un demonio... a ver —se acerca, haciéndose la inocente. Aziraphale se hace para atrás, porque aunque no lo creas, sí se está asustando un poco—. Anda...

Se talla un poco uno a ver si se le quita.

—¿Te pica o te duele? —le mira hacer.

—N-No —Se moja el dedo con babita y se intenta quitar a ver si así.

—Tal vez solo son pecas rojas.

—¿¡En forma de corazón?!

—Oh... son bonitas.

—S-Son... son... ¿en dónde más tengo? —levanta los brazos y se intenta mirar otras zonas.

—Por... todos lados... bueno, en las piernas y los brazos no muchos.

—¿En la espalda tengo? ¿O en el culo? —ahí está dando vueltecitas para que le veas.

—Sí.

—Será en los lugares que... me has... —se sonroja bastante—. Oh, por Dios. ¿Serán marcas de la vergüenza? ¡No habían salido antes!

—¿Marcas de la vergüenza?

—No lo sé... o... algo que va a dolerme después como un... ¿cicilio? ¿¡Un castigo?!

Le mira con cara de _"wtf es un cicilio?"_

—Los... picos que se ponen en la piernas para castigarse.

—¿Eso tiene un nombre? Vale, vale, da igual... No te duele, ¿no? Pues cálmate.

—¡Pues yo qué sé! ¡Nadie los puede ver!

—Entonces no vayas por ahí desnudándote.

—¡No voy por ahí desnudándome!

—¿No? —sonríe de lado y mira alrededor.

Chasquea los dedos y se viste de golpe. Crowley se ríe con eso.

Aziraphale está pensando en si esto será algo que el provocó, si es del amor por Crowley... el amor físico. Quizás eran marcas que dejaba el tener sexo con él.

—¿Y qué? Van a salirme más cada vez que...

—Quizás te salgan hasta que... todo tú te vuelvas rojo y te salgan cuernos —sonríe, ella sí desnuda, apoyada sobre su codo. El ángel se SONROJA abrazándose a sí mismo un poco.

—¡No me pueden salir cuernos!

—Y una colita —hace el gesto de dibujarla con un dedo.

—Y las alas negras ¡y de una vez caigo!

Crowley se ríe.

—¡No te rías! ¿Tengo en la cara? ¡Como si no lo supieran ya TODOS! ¿¡Y tú por qué no tienes?!

—No, no tienes en la cara.

—¿¡Y tú porque no tienes?! Deberían salirte unos... ¡algo!

—A lo mejor solo les pasa a los ángeles.

—Pero... e-es... ¡eso es injusto! No puedo tener más... ¿¡qué tal que Gabriel me revisa?! ¿Qué tal que tengo en otras partes? ¡Como en las alas!

—¿Por qué iba a revisarte... así de a fondo?

—Pues yo qué sé, ¡porque tengo mala suerte! ¡Quizás la próxima vez si me sale en la cara! No podemos... N-No... Quizás sea mejor no volverlo a hacer hasta que no averigüemos qué es.

Crowley levanta una ceja.

—P-Pues...

—Ahora resulta.

—Pues imagina que... me sale un corazón en el cuello o en... espera, ¿tengo en el cuello?

—Sí, tienes. Pero el caso es que... yo puedo poner un huevo y no pasa nada, pero que no le salgan unas manchitas de nada al señor que entonces...

—¿Tengo en el cuello? —se lo toca con las manos y se sonroja más—. ¡Y no es lo mismo!

—No, ¡claro! Es tremendamente cínico de tu parte.

—¡El huevo es otro asunto! ¡Es algo de ambos! ¡Esto solo me pasa a mí! ¿Qué tal que es algo mortal? —vale, admitimos todos los demás que en efecto es súper cínico de su parte

—Mortal es tu tontería.

—Vale, el huevo es algo complicado también. Si pudiera yo poner el huevo... —Se sonroja un poco más aún y le mira de reojo con eso.

—Ya, ya... claro. Pues podrías haberlo hecho.

—P-Pues solo digo que…

Crowley se viste, chasqueando los dedos y se levanta. El ángel aprieta los ojos y... le detiene de la pierna.

—Espera. Crowley... espera —pide sintiéndose otra vez en la montaña rusa emocional. Ella le mira—. Vale, vale... Ugh —se recarga en su pierna para levantarse o más bien se ayuda de su pierna para levantarse—. Te... yo... puede que... pudiera ser un poco injusto esto.

—Puede —repite, cruzándose de brazos. Él le mira, porque le cuesta, ¡aunque no lo crean!

—No, no puede —gira la cara—. Es injusto y ya —susurra mirando el suelo. Ella suspira y se acerca para abrazarle—. A este paso vas a empezar a acostumbrarte a tener la razón todo el rato —deja que le abrace, de hecho, abrazándole de vuelta.

—Ah, me alegra que empieces a notarlo.

—Esto solo es por hoy... y porque has tenido suerte. Y has dado en el clavo con cómo jugar tus cartas,

La demonio sonríe igualmente.

—Pero no creas que en momento cualquiera cada vez que te enfades y... te vayas voy a darte la razón solo porque ahora eres mi esposa.

—Me parece que ese sí es JUSTO tu obligación como esposo.

—Desde luego que no. De hecho... Es INCREÍBLE lo mucho que llevas controlándome hoy... solo con las emociones.

—_Excuse me?_ ¿Controlándote YO con las emociones?

—¡Totalmente! Por Dios, desde cuando sabes hacer chantaje emocional tan bien como para ponerme a mí a temblar solo por... afecto —frunce un poco el ceño, notándolo.

—_What?_ —Parpadea con eso soltándole un poco.

—Y lo estás haciendo así tan tranquila... —le mira de arriba a abajo bastante impresionadito.

—_B-But... _—Es que... ella abre y cierra la boca sin saber de qué demonios habla.

—Y yo estoy ahí, además, de inocente —le señala con un dedo, Crowley levanta las cejas y las manos—. No me pongas esa carita.

—Es que no sé de qué me hablas...

Aziraphale parpadea.

—De todos esos... movimientos que has hecho hoy con... _"me enfado y voy a dejar de quererte si no vienes tras de mí"_

Crowley vuelve a parpadear y sonríe un poco de ladito, el ángel frunce el ceño con esa sonrisita.

—¿Tienes miedo de que deje de quererte?

—En caso de que te lo hayas perdido, soy YO el que juega a eso y no al revés —se estira el chaleco y se arregla la pajarita tan cínico, sonrojándose porque no propiamente... pero.

—Oh... vaya —hasta da un pasito atrás.

—No creas, Crowley, que el entrenamiento de seis mil años no ha servido de nada —le mira de reojo y... es que desde que _"no tiene un bando",_ ha caído más y más en la cuenta de que tú eres exactamente TODO lo que tiene. Todo su mundo. Y aunque sabe bien que es recíproco... es... no es algo menor. Carraspea un poco.

—Espera... —mira alrededor buscando algo, lo que sea. Encuentra un tintero destruido, lo arregla con chasquido de dedos y se lo tiende—. Aquí tienes, el premio a la persona más cínica. Con todo ese despliegue no podías quedarte sin reconocimiento.

—_W-What?_ ¿¡Cínica!?

—Pero hay que reconocer tu valor también, no es fácil... para nada fácil.

—¿¡De qué demonios me estás hablando!?

—¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo?

—¡Sí! ¡Y no veo el cinismo!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué hay de todo eso de... _"No puedes enfadarte conmigo para que haga cosas porque así que como consigo que tú las hagas"_? Ni siquiera me he enfadado ni sé qué cosas se supone que he conseguido que hagas, pero en sí la postura no tiene desperdicio.

—Pues... es que como yo te diga que te tiento a unas ostras tú me miras con cara de... _"tentar es MY thing"._ Pues bueno, esto es _my thing_! —estás siendo MUY cínico Aziraphale, hasta para ti.

—So... Manipular y hacer chantaje emocional _is your thing_. Por lo menos lo admites.

—¡No! Enfadarme cuando haces las cosas mal...

—Enfadarte cuando no hago lo que quieres.

—Bueno, ¿hoy es el día de _"listemos todas las cosas que Aziraphale hace mal"_ o qué?

Crowley se ríe.

—Porque si eso decidimos, cada seis mil años me parece que un día, está bien. A la próxima vez procuraré estar MUY ocupado este día.

—Todos los días son el día de listar todo lo que Aziraphale hace mal, pero hoy me estas escuchando porque he dicho la palabra matrimonio como tres veces —a ser cínicos sabemos jugar todos.

—¡La has dicho porque has querido!

—¡Y ha funcionado!

—Manipuladora.

—He aprendido del mejor —se ríe.

—¡No has ocupado eso solo para manipularme! ¿O-O sí?

Más risas, porque la verdad es que no, pero ahora le hace quedar de súper _nasty_ decir que sí.

—Oh... —le mira con ojitos—. Eso es tan... bueno...

—¿Eh? ¿Bueno? —se le cortan las risas.

—¡No! ¡Es feo!

Vuelve a sonreír porque además le ha hecho también lo de los corazones y le ha hecho creer que tiene una horrible enfermedad incurable de la vergüenza. ¡Ja! El día de hoy está siendo un éxito de maldades. ¡Y todas a un ángel! Deberían darle una medalla por estas cosas, no por el Brexit.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco con esa sonrisa malévola.

—Jum —resopla esquivándole y yendo a ver un poco por ahí.

—Es fácil descubrir tus debilidades —se va tras él.

—Eso piensa todo mundo últimamente.

—Será que están saliendo a la luz...

—Será que debo ser más cuidadoso contigo.

—Ugh... esas conclusiones.

—Perfectamente válidas a la luz de las debilidades —recoge un querubín descabezado del suelo.

—Aburridas y repetitivas. Y me lo vas a hacer el día de la auditoría.

—Mira, un par de cosas las para la lista interminable que estás haciendo hoy —le mira.

—_Angeeeel..._

—_Yes, darling?_ —no recuerda la última vez que se podía ver entre estantes y de lado a lado como ahora.

—Estás haciendo un _bloody_ drama.

—Oh, ¡una cosa más! Cielos, ¡hoy estoy que nadie me para!

—Ugh...

—Aunque seguro hay alguna pequeña cosita que debo estar haciendo bien.

—¿Cuál?

—Oh, no lo sé. Pensé que serías objetiva y podrías encontrar ALGO.

—_Angel _—cambia el tono y sonríe, llamándole para que la mire y deje de rebuscar entre ruinas. Él lo hace, ahora con medio gatito de porcelana en la mano—. _I love you._

Se le suaviza la mirada y se sonroja un poco, quedándose a así con los labios medio abiertos por unos segundos. Crowley sonríe mirándole unos segundos y luego se gira desinteresada.

Aziraphale sale de la estupefacción en cuanto se gira, sonriendo un poco y teniendo que reñir a su corazón por latir tan rápido y tan fuerte.

Crowley empieza a buscar también entre las piedras más grandes. Decide sacar una alfombra y hacer que se enrolle.

Aziraphale le espía un poquito entre los estantes, sonriendo y suspirando un poco, tomando un par de libros medio quemados de uno de los estantes y pensando que... seguramente, Crowley le mataría de saber que ha intentado hacer el milagro de la reproducción después de acostarse hace un rato. Pero es que... era algo que no sabía que quería, hasta que supuso que no tendrían jamás.

Maldita sea con los demonios esos súper bestias. Mira este perchero... ¡y este sombrero era suyo! Y ahora está hecho mierda. Lo heredó de ese tipo de las gafas y la barba blanca, no recuerda su nombre, pero le caía muy bien.

No había vuelto a pensar en él porque no ha sido nunca muy de su estilo, pero alguna vez le ha servido con la lluvia y le hacía ilusión que se lo hubiera dado, siempre decía que era Uno De Sus Sombreros De Autor Como Dios Manda.

Debe oír gruñir a Aziraphale por ahí porque... cada tres pasos hay ALGO, pero nos gusta que tenga el sombrero de Terry.

Creo que necesitan un montón de arreglar y un montón de tirar. Crowley con la Esperanza de mucho tirar... Bueno, no tiene que ser una GRAN pila pero algunas cosas seguro se van. O sea, el gato de porcelana feo y decapitado no hace falta restaurarlo.

¡Pero si no es feo!

Horroroso, perdón.

¡No! Se lo regaló... alguien, no se acuerda quien a estas alturas ¡pero alguien!

Alguien que evidentemente le odiaba.

¡Está exagerando!

Para nada, es obvio.

No es feo en lo absoluto.

Demonios, no puede decir esas cosas.

Sí que puede,... de hecho es precioso.

¿Cómo puede tener tan buen gusto para unas cosas y tan mal gusto para otras?

¿Se refiere acaso a... ella?

Pues claro.

Ojos en blanco. El gatito es mucho más bonito que ella.

Jo. Der.

Vamos, vamos... en algunas cosas sí que lo es, no tiene la lengua viperina del demonio.

Sí, sí, claro, ahora intenta arreglarlo

El gatito no está haciendo una lista LARGA de problemas tampoco

¡No lo vas a poner celoso de un gato de porcelana feo! Que además está decapitado y que no sabe quién se lo regaló, no sería tan importante.

Pues por las exclamaciones... Igualmente va a arreglar al precioso gatito.

No si sufre un accidente peor.

Oh... ¿cuál accidente peor puede sufrir?

Uno desafortunado y personal.

Quizás se lo regaló Oscar.

Quizís si li riguilí Isquir.

—Tengo hambre... —suelta Aziraphale un rato más tarde, un poco harto ya de tanto trabajo.

—Mmm... ¿merienda-cena?

—Has quedado además con Asmodeo, ¿no?

—Ah... sí, claro.

—¿Qué te ha dicho de mí, por cierto?

—No hemos hablado de ti.

—Una vez más, esa no te la crees ni tú —Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, no, no... No por nada, solo... no salió el tema —se ríe.

—Crowley... es obvio. Vamos, que ha venido a eso. Cielos contigo hoy que hay que sacarte la información con tirabuzón.

—Solo juego contigo... dice que eres muy sexy y que quiere contigo.

—_Oh, come on!_ —le protesta.

—_What?_

—¡Solo me tomas el pelo! —medio protesta.

—¿No crees que pueda querer contigo?

—Bueno, me parece que él puede querer algo con cualquier cosa que se mueva —asegura volviendo a ponerse el saco que se ha quitado hace un rato para limpiar—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Y eso?

—Pues es Asmodeo. Es famoso por eso propiamente. Seguramente incluso nos ha influido a que... pase esto más de lo que pasaría sin su presencia.

—¿Por eso todos esos besos en el baño de Anathema? —hace un falso gesto de pucherito.

—Probablemente... —Se sonroja un poco mirándose el dedo con el anillo de serpiente y poniéndoselo bien.

—Y luego en el colchón...

—Sin duda es culpa de Asmodeo —responde aclarándose la garganta, sonrojándose y arreglándose otra vez la pajarita.

—Y otra vez luego puesto que viene a cenar.

—_Wh-What?_ Oh, bueno, eso... no sé. Siempre podemos resistirnos —se sonroja más, mirándola de reojo. Lo que más le gustaba de esa actividad, además del obvio placer físico que sí implicaba algo aún mejor que comer crepes varias veces al día... eran los besos y la cercanía. Y no parecía cansarse aún de tenerle solo para sí, sin distracciones y perfectamente enfocado. Pero hablar con él y picarle y reírse de tonterías le causaba igual un placer inmenso.

—Ah, sí, claro... teniendo en cuenta que viene a ver si estoy haciendo esto bien o no...

—Claro, como has sido tú tan... bien portada con Sandalphon que venía aquí a ver si yo lo estaba haciendo bien o no... —se muerde el labio recordando a Sandalphon... y es que no hay rastro de él.

—Pues estuve siendo paciente y tranquila a pesar de todos sus rezos y bendiciones.

Aziraphale se ríe un poco porque no le pareció ni muy paciente ni muy tranquila, la verdad

¿Cómo qué no? ¿Qué más querías?

—Para ser vosotros seres de luz y paz y amor, no paró de atacarme. No recuerdo a Asmodeo atacándote propiamente.

—Asmodeo me ataca a través de ti... Mira los besos en todos lados y... ahora hasta tengo corazones en todos lados —aprieta los ojos volviendo a mortificarse un poco.

—¿Perdona? ¡No vas a otorgarle esa a él! —tan indignada. El ángel sonríe de lado porque le esa picando—. Aunque claro, no es que yo hiciera nada, fue un accidente. O sea, una enfermedad. Ajem.

—Espera... —parpadea—. Ohhh... espera. ¿¡Ahora es algo que hiciste tú?!

—N-No...

—Eso no es lo que has dicho. Has dicho que no debía otorgársela a él...

—Pues porque claramente no ha sido él.

—Anthony J. Crowley.

—Principality Aziraphale —hace un gesto como si llevara un sombrero.

—No, no. ¡Te estoy riñendo! ¿¡Qué me hiciste con los corazones!?

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —Se ríe porque lo sabe.

—¿Los pusiste tú?

—Mmnnnnm... nnn.. uhm... nnnn... —hace haciendo como que ni afirma ni niega.

Aziraphale le toma de la solapa de la chaqueta de cuero con cierta fuerza y la atrae hacia sí con el ceño fruncido.

Crowley levanta las cejas con eso y la verdad, es que le tiemblan las piernas y no sé si acaba de mojar las bragas de miedo o de otra cosa. O de las dos.

—Crowley? —pregunta muy, muy cerca de ella, mirándole a los ojos.

Ella se humedece los labios y le toca con la lengua los suyos. No creo que expresamente, pero a lo mejor y cuela como que sí.

Oh, por Dios, ¡no puedes hacer eso!

Sí que puede.

Se echa un poco para atrás sin esperárselo, sorprendido y ella traga saliva y sonríe.

El ángel se sonroja. Vamos, es que no acabas de... tirártelo en el colchón y eres capaz de tentarle de ESTA manera.

Tira de ella otra vez, acercándosele al oído y susurrándole con esa voz dulce que tiene cuando se le da la gana.

—Vas a pagar por esto... —no sé si es una advertencia, o una promesa. La suelta y a ella le da un escalofrío que no sabe ni qué responder—. Nos vamos.

—C-Claro —al mismísimo infierno, te seguiría ahora mismo... cosa que también haría en circunstancias normales, bastante preocupada, así que tal vez deberíamos decir al cielo. Aunque bueno, no es como que eso sea especialmente... o sea, son las escaleras de al lado, tal vez te seguiría a... ehm... ¿un estúpido show de magia?

Ahí también le sueles seguir aún sin tentaciones, pero... Entendemos el sentir. Aziraphale camina hasta la puerta, abriéndola y sosteniéndola para dejarla pasar adelante.

Carraspea un poco y ahí va, volviendo en sí. Cuando pasa, le da una palmadita en el culo y ella da un salto.

Aziraphale sale detrás de ella y cierra la puerta, con cara de... aquí no ha pasado nada. Le mira con una ceja levantada poniéndose las gafas de sol.

Pasa a su lado tan derechito yendo al coche después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con todo y llave, como si no pudieran meterse de cualquier otra forma.

Le mira unos instantes... y le sigue. Él abre la puerta del coche y se sube, ella se sube a su lado.

—Jum! Picasso te voy a llamar ahora.

—Mmm... ¿y eso?

—Ahora que te gusta el... arte abstracto con corazones.

—¡Anda ya!

—Picasso será... ¿o prefieres otro nombre?

_"Yo creo que teniendo en cuenta el asunto de parecer puntos es más tipo Seurat"_ eso es lo que Crowley diría si supiera lo más mínimo de arte. Eso sería lo que Crowley quisiera decir. Soñaría con decir. Para dejarle embelesado con sus conocimientos anchos y bastos y su retórica de cínico _coneisseur_. Por desgracia, ni sabe de arte ni se acuerda del nombre del mayor exponente del puntillismo. Ni siquiera sabe qué es el puntillismo, así que nos deleita con un _"A-Ah... ¿sí? Pues... Pues whatever."_

Aziraphale se ríe un poquito, echando la cabeza un poquito atrás y mirándole.

—_Whatever_ será, entonces.

—Pues te pondré yo a ti un nombre estúpido también —ojos en blanco.

—Tan enfadada... a mí me gusta _Angel _—levanta una mano y le hace un cariñito en la oreja.

—Ese no es un... mote.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Es lo que... eres.

—Un nombre genérico y aburrido entonces...

—Bueno, es porque... ya sabes —gesto vago con la mano de no me importa mucho.

—Siempre te cuesta recordar los nombres... _whatever_.

—Especialmente los de la gente que no importa mucho.

—Menos mal que soy un ángel y no gente —sonríe un poco... dejando de acariciarle. Gracias al cielo, ¡DEJA DE TOCARLE TODO EL RATO!

—Lo de gente es genérico, ya sabes...

—En realidad es un bonito sobrenombre de cariño...

—¿Gente?

—_Angel... whatever_ —le sonríe igual, a pesar de lo tonto del chiste.

—S-sí quieres pensarlo así, solo te engañas a ti mismo.

—Por lo visto yo me engaño a mí mismo todo el tiempo.

—Sí.

—¿Estamos ensayando esto para ahora que veamos a Asmodeo? —se sostiene un poco de la manijita porque, por Dios, no puede manejar alguna vez como si no les estuvieran persiguiendo?

—No, por lo visto tengo que ser dulce, suave y delicada contigo cuando esté él.

—No te equivoques, _my darling_... tienes que ser dulce, suave y delicada conmigo SIEMPRE. No sé en qué momento decidiste dejar de seguir esa regla básica, pero es un error.

—_Except because I'm a demon and I'm not nice._

—Veo que ustedes no se conocen... _Whatever_, te presento a Crowley, mi esposa... ella es _nice_, dulce, suave y delicada. Crowley, te presento a _Whatever_... su gemela maldita que solo sale en el día de quejarse de Aziraphale, una vez cada seis mil años.

—_Poor unfortunated soul_ que tienes que lidiar conmigo.

—Ves, cuando dices esas cosas bonitas puedo llamarte Crowley.

—Eso era sarcástico.

—Nada sarcástico que requiera una explicación, es realmente sarcástico.

—En tu caso sí, la mitad de las veces no entiendes el tono.

—Será que no lo dices bien.

—Oh, ahora resulta que después de seis mil años no sé ser sarcástica.

—Dado que por lo visto después de seis mil años no se reconocer el sarcasmo... no.

—A lo mejor tú eres demasiado inocente.

—Ñañaña...

—_Touché_ —para por fin fuera del hotel, donde vienen a pedirle las llaves del coche para aparcarlo. Y les saludan por su nombre.

Aziraphale ni le responde, bajándose del coche y sonriéndole a Pablo, que es quien le abre la puerta, saludándole igualmente... por su nombre.

Mira que a Crowley no le gusta dar sus llaves a nadie y la primera vez que el aparcacoches le obligó y notó que el Bentley ni siquiera tenía gasolina, ya aprendieron, que este cliente se aparca su propio coche. Siempre. Pero esta es una... chica. Sinceramente, todos miran a Aziraphale flipando un montón

Para que vean que El _Southern Pansy_ es multifacético y le preguntan por su... ¿marido? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? Ejem... ese amigo que siempre da buenas propinas cuando nadie le mira.

Y es que además... Él ni siquiera nota la diferencia entre uno y otro, desde luego, así que se baja tan feliz.

—Mi... marido. Oh. Es... ella —les sonríe.

Crowley pelea un poco con el aparca coches todavía hasta que le dejan entrar el coche a si misma.

—No sabíamos que... oh. Ehm... Vale.

—Ehm... es... Bueno, entiendo la confusión. Vamos, que no hay tal, solo... en realidad... bueno...

—Está bien, no hay problema —asegura Crowley

—Si trae hasta el mismo coche... cree que hubiera dejado que alguien más lo condujera. Es... —suspira porque luego hablan mal de él a sus espaldas con absoluta y justa razón con estas cosas—. Bueno, hay días que le gusta ser chica.

El personal del Ritz le mira con cara de circunstancias porque... eso no es que... le guste.

—Vestirse como... chica —Ehm... hoy no está vestida como chica.

Eso no es solo vestirse. Igual le llevan a su mesa dejándole dar todas las explicaciones que quiera.

Él sigue "blablabla" dándoles toda clase de explicaciones pero yendo exactamente a su mesa de siempre, que no es como que sea la mesa de lado además, es la del _bloody_ CENTRO de todo.

Le acomodan y unos segundos más tarde es que llega Crowley volviendo del aparcamiento... pero está vez se ha acordado de Asmodeo y que quizás llegue más pronto de lo que le ha dicho y lo joda todo así que debería estar preparada. Aziraphale se queda con la boca abierta.


	56. Chapter 56

Para cuando Crowley vuelve del parking ya no va en leggins y botas, si no con un vestido negro largo de generoso escote de hombros al aire y una raja en el lateral de la falda hasta la cintura. Es fácil deducir que no lleva nada debajo. Sigue con el pelo corto, pero hoy tocan los labios rojos.

Vale, MEDIO RITZ se gira a mirarla. De hecho no, el 90% del Ritz se gira a mirarla. Él único que no se gira es un hombre ciego que está comiendo con su esposa

Se sonroja un poco porque aunque sí que se viste extremada y provocativa normalmente, ahora está intentando parecer SEXY porque eso va a decir Asmodeo que debería hacer y eso igual la pone nerviosita. No es que normalmente no quiera parecer sexy, pero es más en la línea de _"me veo sexy sin esforzarme demasiado, ups, qué terrible inconveniente para ti, angel"._ Pero ahora es obvio que se está esforzando. Se le mueven de un lado a otro los pendientes plateados que cuelgan de las orejas cuando anda de ese modo con las caderas.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas... y es que el movimiento de cadera que ahora conoce TAN bien y que le sirve perfectamente bien para... otras cosas. Ejem. Ehm, Se levanta cuando se acerca lo bastante a la mesa.

Ella comprueba rápidamente algo en el teléfono siguiendo al camarero aun con su aire de esto no va conmigo. Ejem.

—_E-Ehm... hello._

—Hey —responde guardando el teléfono en el bolso de mano.

Vale, que la mira de arriba a abajo de manera un poco más evidente de lo que debería mirarla de arriba a abajo un ángel.

Ella le sonríe un poco sin mirarle del todo como... _"Sí, vale... búrlate si quieres, pero de esto va mi trabajo."_

—¿A-A cuántas personas se supone que tienes que seducir hoy? —pregunta en un susurrito, en cuanto el mesero se va, no necesariamente tan en broma.

—A ninguna, no es "gente".

—Pues me parece a mí que estás haciéndolo muy bien con todos, incluyendo a la "gente".

Crowley le mira de reojo y Aziraphale le sonríe, porque no es malevolo el comentario.

—Te ves muy bonita... creo que hasta a Asmodeo se le van a caer los pantalones.

Ella se pone una mano en la nuca, apoyándose en la mesa con el codo y mirándole por encima de las gafas.

—Y cómo te ponga una mano encima... —agrega con su carita de inocente, mirándola y sonrojándose un poco. Levantando la mano para llamar al mesero.

—Le interesa más ponértela a ti... esto es solo trabajo, por si acaso. No quiero que me riña otra vez —vuelve a incorporarse, tomando la servilleta.

—Esto es solo trabajo —repite.

—El... vestido y todo eso.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. Como si no te gustara vestirte... —se gira al chico que está de pie junto a él—. La botella de siempre, por favor.

—No tan... así —explica aun nerviosa.

—He de decir, además que... he tenido que explicar cómo es que eres... tú. Mi marido. A quien a veces le gusta vestirse de... chica. Creo que más de alguno cuestionará su masculinidad hoy en la noche, en soledad.

—¿Y qué les has dicho? —Crowley mira a los camareros de reojo con ese comentario…

—Eso, que... eres tú. Mi marido. El Crowley de siempre. Pero hoy... bueno, te iba algo un poco más femenino. No esperaba... esto.

—Esto no es "algo un poco más femenino" —Se sonroja un poco.

—Sinceramente no esperaba que vinieras así. Creo que no va a colar.

—No sé si va a colar que tengas un affaire con una mujer.

—Ya, ya... —hace los ojos en blanco—. Todo el mundo con el asunto del _Southern Pansy_... bueno, seguro pensarán que eres una de esas mujeres y ya. Últimamente empieza como un poco a darme lo mismo lo que piensen todos, nadie nunca piensa lo que es.

Crowley se ríe porque solo le estaba molestando y lo logra cada vez.

—De hecho me sorprende como nadie le atina realmente... nunca.

—No pareces del todo... pansexual. Aun así no puedo creer que la primera vez que te bese aquí todos vayan a pensar que soy un affaire... o una prostituta.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco con esa última palabra... prefiere llamarlas "esas" mujeres, le da un poco menos de reconcomio.

—¿Pretendes besarme? Ah, es verdad... por trabajo.

La verdad, es que la simple idea de besarse aquí, le hace sentir bastantes mariposas en el estómago. A pesar de que... supuestamente NO deberían verles ni en público. También le parece un poco increíble que la primera vez que algo de todo esto vaya a pasar no sea con... Crowley pareciendo Crowley.

—¿Te molesta?

—No he dicho eso... solo preferiría que no lo hicieras por trabajo —sisea el señor pasivo agresivo.

—Oh, por lo visto... De todos modos eres tú quien lo ha dicho.

—¿Decir qué? —frunce el ceño.

—Que lo haría por trabajo... pero seguramente prefieras eso que... tenga que intentar matarte. ¿Cómo va a ir eso? ¿Jugamos a las copas envenenadas? —comenta mientras les sirven el champagne.

—Besos benditos.

—¿Besos benditos? ¿Cómo se hace eso?

—Si me dieras uno, lo verías. Pero no... porque no está Asmodeo. Y tú solo haces esto por trabajo.

—Exacto, solo odio para ti hasta entonces.

—Hoy, por lo visto —toma su copa.

Crowley mira la copa de él tomando la suya y es que... Azirphale se humedece los labios y la acerca a ella. Tenía ganas de venir aquí, con Crowley. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

Ella chasquea los dedos y le quita el _bloody_ alcohol al _bloody_ champagne.

Mierda de cosa.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Una abominación, no sé cómo no me reconocen más en el infierno por esto.

—No te veo besarme, no es por nada —susurra acercándole la copa.

—¿No era que solo odio hasta que llegara Asmodeo? —igual toma su copa para brindar con él.

—_To the world?_

—Mmmm... nah. Voy a brindar por mi trabajo, hoy —se sonroja un poco.

—Entonces hazlo bien —pide acercándosele un poco y sonríe de lado.

—Bien, ¿cómo? —se acerca también.

—_I..._

_—"I..."_ —repite, Aziraphale le sonríe sinceramente.

—_I lo_ —empieza y... un sonriente Asmodeo les interrumpe.

—Ohh! ¡Si han llegado antes!

—_Oh, fuck it_ —protesta Crowley. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y se separa, la demonio suspira y se gira hacia él.

—Tórtolos... ¿los interrumpí? Lo siento, lo siento.

—¿No habíamos quedado a una hora a la que ya nos habríamos ido y tú te quedabas con un palmo de narices?

Aziraphale querría matarle, no es por nada, dándole un trago al champagne y... casi escupiéndolo. ¡Por DIOS! ¿¡Qué es esta agua horrible!?

—Justo por eso estoy aquí... —se sienta al lado de Aziraphale que aún está flipando con la horrible champagne.

—_So nice..._

—Estas arriesgándote mucho, Asmodeo... —murmura Aziraphale, echándole una mirada de ESAS.

—Oh, venga... no me odien. ¿No estamos todos haciendo nuestro trabajo?

—No — sentencia Crowley, seca.

Aziraphale sonríe con eso mientras Asmodeo pide una copa más para el recién llegado.

—Te ves sumamente guapa... ¿no crees, Aziraphale?

—Llegas tarde a esa parte de la conversación —Ojos en blanco pero se sonroja un poco porque se siente bastante incómoda.

—Y como sigas así... —Aziraphale, por una vez, sonríe de forma un poco peligrosa, mirando a Asmodeo de reojo.

—¿A qué parte? ¿A la de lo guapa que te ves?

—Sí.

El mesero le sirve a Asmodeo y Aziraphale hace un chasquidito suave. Justo antes de que el demonio le dé un trago a la champagne.

—De verdad siento que les he interrumpido en un momento... íntimo. Les propongo una cosa.

Crowley mira a Asmodeo habiendo notado el chasquidito de Aziraohale, pero sin querer hacerlo evidente

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Aziraphale con suavidad mientras Asmodeo da un trago a la Champagne sin notar la falta de alcohol.

—Por que no... Me busco una mesa interesante para sentarme y les dejo en paz —Asmodeo sonríe y pone su mano sobre la de Aziraphale, a quien no había prácticamente tocado hasta ahora, se gira a mirarle, levantando un poco las cejas casi sorprendido con el tacto del demonio. De hecho un poco azorado.

Crowley vuelve a tensarse con eso y si lo pensara detenidamente le pondría nerviosa la idea de que Asmodeo les esté VIENDO desde lejos porque eso supone que ella va a tener que ser mucho más de acercarse y tocar a Aziraphale todo el rato, pero poder tener una conversación privada y... SOBRE TODO que no sea él quien esté tomándole de la mano al _angel_ y haciendo quien sabe qué... hasta de pie se pone. Dando un golpe a la mesa con ambas manos.

Aziraphale pega un SALTO como si le hubiera atrapado desnudo sobre la mesa con Asmodeo. Quita la mano de golpe. Y Asmodeo sonríe hacia Crowley su mejor sonrisa de demonio.

Crowley le fulmina casi sacando fuego por los ojos y unas cuantas mess del restaurante están bastante azorados con todo lo que pasa en esta mesa, no es por nada.

—¿Entiendo con esto que... no te gusta la idea de que me vaya a otra mesa?

—A lo mejor soy yo quien debería irse.

—A lo mejor... —Asmodeo sonríe de lado.

La cosa es que se lo está diciendo a Aziraphale y no a Asmodeo

—_W-What?_ No! —Aziraphale le mira agobiado, porque ni siquiera sabe qué ha hecho Asmodeo al tocarle, pero ¡ha hecho algo!

—¿Entonces él? —Lo que ha hecho ha sido activar Crowley / celos . Exe

—_Yes!_ ¡Él! —asegura Aziraphale un poco asustado en general.

Crowley se vuelve a Asmodeo con cara de "el ángel ha hablado". Asmodeo sigue sonriendo un poquito, ligeramente satisfecho consigo mismo. Se encoge de hombros y se levanta él, con todo y copa. Crowley vuelve a sentarse

—Bien... ha sido un gusto —asegura, despidiéndose de ambos. Estira la mano un poquito y se la pone a Aziraphale en el hombro dándole una palmadita inocente de despedida.

Aziraphale casi se sale de su cuerpo durante la palmadita y Crowley chasquea los dedos. Por lo visto sí vamos a jugar a las copas envenenadas. Y esa es la de Asmodeo.

Le has ganado a Aziraphale. Lo juro. El ángel decide inmediatamente que no quiere otra vez la mano de Asmodeo ni siquiera levemente cerca de él, algo sonrojado la verdad porque... ni siquiera sabe que hace con ella, pero ¡no es nada bueno!

Debe tentarle solo con el tacto... yo qué sé, es Asmodeo. Tampoco creo que ese haciendo nada demasiado intensamente, me parece que Aziraphale no se lo esperaba y está sobrereaccionando.

Ah, bueno... Crowley mira a Aziraphale un instante antes de mirar que mesa elige Asmodeo, el ángel tiene carita de alivio de que Asmodeo se haya ido de aquí.

—Ugh... le detesto —susurra ella.

—Gracias por echarle... —responde tocándose la mano donde le ha tocado.

—_Fuck you_ —protesta agresiva, Aziraphale le mira, levantando las cejas.

_—I beg your pardon?_

—No hace falta ser sarcástico.

—De qué... ¿sarcástico?

Asmodeo se sienta un par de mesas más allá, lo bastante lejos para no oírles pero lo bastante cerca para mirarles bien.

—Pues tú le has echado.

—Le has echado tú poniéndote de pie así.

—Yo me he levantado porque me iba —se mueve tirándose más en su silla

—Eso he visto —le mira de reojo—. Y menos mal que no lo has hecho

—Ya te he dicho antes que quería contigo.

—No estoy seguro de que esa sea la real intención —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Eso te dices a ti mismo?

—No. Creo que quiere causar problemas.

—Me pregunto cuántas veces sentías que yo... y te decías a ti mismo que solo quería causar problemas —comenta jugando con un cubierto distraídamente.

Aziraphale hasta abre la boca de absoluto asombro de lo que está oyendo, combinando esto con un rojo pasión en las orejas que incluso se le va a las mejillas porque racionalizar a Crowley... se le daba bastante bien. Ella le mira de reojo.

—Ugh. P-Puede que a-alguna vez.

—Ya... ya.

—Pero en este caso es obvio que sí es así.

—En todos, por lo visto.

—¡No hay respuesta buena a esto!

Crowley le mira... y sonríe un poco porque no, no la hay, pero de algún modo el ángel la ha encontrado igualmente.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez, lo que querías era realmente causar problemas... —le mira de reojo, a sabiendas que esto implica meterse un poco más en el lío.

—Alguna vez... sí —sonríe más.

—¿Qué problemas querías causar? —pregunta dando otro trago a su copa y volviendo a arrugar la nariz.

—Los que fuera. Cualesquiera.

—Alguna vez... ¿no querías causar problemas y solo querías afecto?

Se sonroja, porque... como en un... noventa y ocho por ciento de las veces. Él estira la mano hacia ella.

—Nnnn —se encoge un poco de hombros arrugando la nariz.

—¿Has notado... —deja la mano sobre la mesa y se sonroja un poco—. Las veces que... te he tocado últimamente?

Ella le mira otra vez y él se humedece los labios.

—¿Te refieres a como no hemos parado de... en todos lados?

—No —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

Quita la mano de la mesa porque... Quizás no lo ha notado y decírselo implica que activamente se fije en ello. Crowley parpadea con ese movimiento.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —pregunta.

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Quiero ver la carta —sonríe un poco.

—Y yo que me respondas.

—Umm... Es solo un detalle que quizás a ti no te llame la atención —Se revuelve un poco.

—Pero ¿A qué te refieres?

—A tocarte —explica y extiende una mano hacia ella y le toca un poco el brazo—. Tocarte.

—¿Qué con eso? —mira la mano en su brazo... suelta la copa y le tiende la mano hacia él.

—Quizás no has notado cuántas veces...

—Bueno... más que antes, desde luego.

—Antes no te tocaba.

—Ya lo sé.

—Lo que quiero decir es... —se revuelve un poquito y suspira profundamente, sonriendo—. Que no creas que... e-esta necesidad de tocar es... algo de hace cinco días.

—Ya lo sé —no le mira

Él si le mira un poco sorprendido con eso. Pues es que ella... siente lo mismo.

—Todo está en... sentarse muy derecho y no... permitirse intentarlo. Porque el día que... ocurriera.

Echa la cabeza atrás mirándole y él le acaricia un poco los dedos.

—Ahora quiero tocarte todo el tiempo —sonríe.

Crowley sonríe y tiŕa de su mano para besarle los nudillos otra vez, porque le gusta la cara que pone cuando le hace eso. Especialmente cuando no se lo espera.

Sonríe un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos y Asmodeo vuelve a pensar que Crowley NO está actuando esto. Nadie es tan buen actor. ¡Ni él!

Claro que sí, no ha hecho nada del otro mundo. Mirarle como le mira, eso es lo que ha hecho. Hasta con gafas se le nota.

Aziraphale gira la mano y le toca la mejilla, ahora completamente lisita y suave. Ella le besa la palma, sonriendo, haciéndole sonreír un poco más y mover los labios a decirle el casi silencioso _"I love you"_ que le robó Asmodeo un rato atrás.

Ella sonríe y le acaricia la mano que tiene puesta en su mejilla porque estaba preocupada pensando que necesitaba tocarle porque Asmodeo está ahí y que le iba a costar más hacerlo.

¡Que te va a costar hacerlo! Entiendo que lo pensarás, pero... tienes bastante buena comunicación con él.

Y se apagan todas las luces del Ritz

En fin... BOOM. Fuera TODAS las luces, hasta las velitas y las de emergencia. Y hemos de confesar... Que por una fracción de segundo, Aziraphale piensa en su inocente cabeza... que esto es una clase de sorpresa de Crowley o algo así. Hasta se le acelera el corazón y sonríe un poquito.

"Cumpleaaaaaaños feeeeeliiiiiiz"

Ehm... algo un poco más en la línea romántica...Un anillo o violines o... bailemos.

"Semanaversario feeeeeliiiiiiz"

¿Podrían por el amor de Dios dejar de burlarse de sus ilusiones? Gracias.

Crowley le aprieta la mano cuando se apagan las luces y es cuando el ángel siente el pútrido aroma del saco de Hastur en la cabeza y un agudo dolor en la espalda que le hace pegar un BUEN grito, que nota que esto... no es una de ESAS sorpresas.

No, bueno. Y los gritos del resto. En serio, ¿también os vais a llevar a la gente que está ahí comiendo? Y más vale que alguien se lo haga también a Crowley...

Creo que a Crowley solo le dan un buen golpe en la nuca que lo deja bastante groggy. Casi se lo hacen a Asmodeo también.

¡Eh! ¡Eh! Asmodeo saca fuego infernal por los ojos y verás como no se lo hacen.

Vale, vale... pues no. Gracias.

Gritos variados y golpes por todos lados, forcejeos a oscuras y...

Aziraphale... despierta junto a Sandalphon. Sinceramente, Belcebú asumió que Crowley bajaría por su propio pie pero se queda medio tirada bajo la mesa de Ritz...

Los dos ángeles están en el sub-sótano veinte del infierno en una celda bastante nueva, vamos a decir que la celda menos horrible que tiene el infierno, si eso es posible de algún modo porque ya es bastante que les haya dejado hacer esto...

Unas pesadas cadenas de plomo y cobre forjado con fuego infernal, rodean el cuello de ambos. Aziraphale además tiene una fea quemada en la espalda que le hizo Hastur que tiene una insana obsesión con él.

Sandalphon se acerca a intentar despertarle y... curarle. Sinceramente, después del golpe en la cabeza (y la quemada de Aziraphale, que ha sido bastante gratuita), no les han hecho demasiado a ninguno de los dos.

Aziraphale se queja un poco porque le duele la espalda. Sandalphon hace su mejor esfuerzo para curarle porque lleva aquí todo el día y está ASUSTADO DE LA HOSTIA

Hastur hace muajaja y asegura que la C de caído (porque es imbécil) que le ha marcado con un plomo caliente en la espalda, no se le va a borrar a menos que se descorporice. (Hastur está de sádico... ya le he reñido)

Aun así, Sandalphon sí que consigue quitarle el dolor... Sinceramente, Sandalphon cree que es una C de Crowley y que esto es ridículo.

O si es una F de Fallen tal vez es de Fell, que se supone que es su apellido o lo que sea. O tal vez es una C de creppes. O una F de Fondant. En cualquier caso esto es idiota.

Pues le ha puesto una C y él dice que es de caído y que el idioma un asco.

Vale, C de Crowley, eso piensa Sandalphon mientras se la cicatriza lo mejor posible.

Aziraphale opina que es una C de "Cvas a ver cómo te descorporizo yo a ti, demonio de mierda, que te he tenido ya demasiada más paciencia de la que debería."

—¿Aziraphale? ¡Aziraphale!

—Mmmm...

—¡Aziraphale! ¡Tienes que despertarte!

—¿C-Crowley? —susurra.

—No soy Crowley, soy Sandalphon. ¡Debe estar ahí fuera riéndose de nosotros!

—¿S-Sandalphon? —le cuesta. Le cuesta entender unos segundos más.

—Sí, soy yo... estamos en el infierno. Me he despertado aquí, no sé cuánto hace.

—¿O-Otra vez? —se incorpora un poco y siente el cuello pesaaaaado.

—Sí, acaban de traerte, no sé lo que están haciendo... ¡quieren algo!

—¿E-Estás bien?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Qué te han hecho? La espalda... me no... aún me duele un poco. Es lo único que recuerdo —se toca la cara y la cabeza.

—Llevan horas, podría ser días... se burlan cuando rezo y dicen que Belcebú nos ha hecho traer, que tiene un plan para nosotros que implica las peores torturas.

—¿B-Belcebú? Cielos... Crowley. Le han atacado a ella también. Estábamos... —parpadea, sin recordarlo.

—¡Tú estúpido novio debe estar ahí fuera muerto de la risa!

—No va a estar afuera riéndose, Sandalphon.

—Por el amor de Dios, Aziraphale... ¡Nos han secuestrado! ¡Está claro que él ha urdido todo esto! Me envenenó con sus malas mañas para que nos separáramos a pesar de lo que dijo Gabriel y seguro él mandó a sus secuaces a por mí ¡y ahora lo ha hecho igual contigo! Les he dicho mil veces que no soy el ángel al que tienen que matar, pero no me escuchan.

—No. no... Sandalphon. Lo estás entendiendo todo mal —se lleva las manos a la cabeza porque aún le da vuelta todo—. No ha sido él. ¿Belcebú ha venido a verte?

—No, pero dicen que vendrá pronto... que quiere hacer pruebas... Que quieren aprender las peores formas de torturar a un ángel sin que se muera —la verdad, eso se los ha dicho Sandalphon y todos han quedado gratamente impresionados tras esa puerta.

—Eso ya lo averiguaron conmigo... no sé qué es lo que quieran. Pero somos dos —se intenta quitar la cosa del cuello con un milagro, un poco estúpidamente porque seguramente Sandalphon ya lo intento antes y no pudo—. ¿Quién ha venido?¿ Reconoces a alguno?

—Sí, no, que sé yo, llevan días golpeando esa puerta cada dos por tres para reírse y amenazarme.

—¿Te han lastimado? ¿Te han arrancado algo? ¿Necesitas que te cure algo? —pregunta intentando calmarle un poco.

—¡Claro que me han lastimado! ¡Son unos bestias! —protesta y es más miedo y drama que lo que le hayan hecho realmente.

—Lo sé, lo sé. A ver gírate que te reviso. ¿Ha venido Hastur?

—¡Sí! ¡Han venido todos!

Aziraphale suspira mirando su anillo de serpiente, que aún tiene en la mano y humedeciéndose un poco los labios.

—Asumo que no puedes hacer muchos más milagros que curarte... ¿qué has intentado? ¿Has atacado a alguno? ¿Algo más que exorcismos? Eso ni sirve... ¿te han quitado tu cruz?

—No sirve nada aquí, ¡ni bendiciones! Todo el lugar está completamente maldito.

—Es el infierno, Sandalphon. Desde luego que está maldito. ¡Ya es bastante que podamos curarnos!

—¡Tú pudiste escapar la otra vez! ¿Cómo?

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos y se le acerca para susurrárselo al oído. Sandalphon le mira, nervioso y asustado, poniendo la oreja.

—Con ayuda. Llegará. Ten fe y confía en mí...

—¿A-Ayuda?

—Shhh! Confía en mí...

El arcángel se cubre la cara con las manos súper preocupado y decide irse a un rincón a rezar. Si tiene que pedir ayuda, más vale que sea cuanto antes. Aziraphale suspira, tocándose completo a ver si lo tiene todo entero.


	57. Chapter 57

Crowley está tendida bajo la mesa completamente fulminada, porque quien la golpeó, seguramente pensando que con las luces apagadas no sabían cuál de los dos era el ángel, así que bueno, ya preguntarían luego, si acaso preguntaban... pues le había dado con BUEN tino.

Es Asmodeo quien... tras un suspiro un poco cansado, porque sinceramente ODIA estas cosas del infierno como pocas cosa... ¿qué necesidad había de ser así de bestias, por Satanás? En cuanto vuelven las luces y pese a que sigue la conmoción, nota que... la pierna larga de Crowley sigue ahí y a menos que se haya ido todo menos su pierna... esto solo puede indicar, que... los bestias infernales le habían dejado ahí... lo cual es un poco raro.

Se levanta asumiendo que... quizás el ángel esté ahí también, tirado en el suelo, aunque eso no haría sentido. Vamos, que no acababa de entender qué era, demonios, lo que había ocurrido. Pese a los gritos generales, se acerca a la mesa y se agacha.

Ahí está, en una postura complicada porque a veces parece que tiene más articulaciones que un humano normal, con todo el vestido arrugado y enrollado en sus piernas

—Ehm... Crowley? —la toca un poco de una pierna sin saber que le han hecho exactamente. Demasiado mal este asunto de que las ranas no ven bien en la oscuridad. Se humedece los labios porque la forma que tiene de despertar a la gente habitualmente es un poco..

Ella no reacciona del todo. Asmodeo le pone la mano en la cabeza, y le... excita un poco. Sí. La cabeza. Suele funcionar.

Jo. Der. Ok...

Él lo ha dicho que era un poco... Tampoco suele estar en estas situaciones muy frecuentemente

Hace hisss, despertándose un poco con esa sensación cuando te levantas en mitad de un sueño erótico sin haber... concluido.

¿Ven? Es útil. Asmodeo se hace un poquito atrás con el hissss... quitando la mano.

—Crowley?

Las serpientes comen ranas, querido. Ya, todos comen moscas y verás... eso no suele ser indicativo de nada.

—Nnnngk.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te han golpeado a ti?

—¿Q-Qué?

—Estaban aquí... pensé que les habías traído tú.

—¿Quiénes?—aprieta los ojos y se lleva las manos a la nuca.

—Eran quince o veinte. De hecho, creo que se han llevado a tu ángel.

—Nnnn... —vuelve a protestar intentando incorporarse sin entender nada.

—Anda, a ver... te ayudo y vámonos que todo el mundo está histérico. Detesto estas mierdas que hace el infierno, de verdad —protesta ofreciéndole la mano. Ella se la toma, aun sujetándose la cabeza con la otra—. Supongo deberíamos bajar al infierno.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la manzana?

—¿Cuál manzana?

—¿Dónde... dónde estamos?

—En el Ritz.

La demonio mira alrededor... sin entender nada y es a que la nuca aun le da punzadas de dolor.

—Yo tenía que estar... ¿es una parte nueva del infierno?

—Anda, vamos... yo qué sé en dónde le habrán puesto. A mi no me han dicho nada —tira de ella, del brazo.

Se deja tirar, todavía siseando un poco y apretando los ojos. Ni siquiera lleva las gafas de sol.. y la verdad, casi se mata con los zapatos de tacón cayéndose un poco sobre Asmodeo, que la abraza de la cintura, sosteniéndola y atribuyéndole el mal caminar al fuerte golpe en la cabeza que parecen haberle dado.

—¿Estás mareada?

—Ugh... —protesta al notarlo, apoyándosele encima y quitándose los zapatos quedandose descalza—. Sí, me duele la cabeza.

—Seguro el golpe. Anda, a ver, ahora afuera te curas o algo.

—¿Qué golpe? ¿Me han atacado?

—Por lo visto, mujer. Estabas tirada en el suelo. Ahora que han subido todos los demonios como te decía.

—Oh... habeis subido por mi... esos estúpidos ángeles...

—Creo que han subido por él —la mira de reojo.

—¿Él? No ha... ¿La ha rechazado?

—¿A quién? Estaban los dos ahí todos melosos... pensé que ibas a besarle.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—Sí, estabas ahí. Mirándole a los ojos, con su mano en tu barbilla. Pensé que le ibas a besar. O te iba a besar él. ¿No te acuerdas? No se te da mal el romance... lo que se te da como el culo es la lujuria.

—Yo no iba a besarla... Si está enamorada de él.

—A besarle a él. Al ángel.

—¿Qué ángel?

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—¿Cómo que qué ángel? Aziraphale.

Parpadea un par de veces también.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Asmodeo la mira y ella aprieta los ojos y vuelve a mirar alrededor, porque hay un montón de cosas interesantes por aquí que nunca había visto antes.

—El rubio, gordito con el que te acuestas y al que llevas seduciendo seis mil años. ¿Cómo que no sabes de qué hablo?

—¿Qué?

—El gay —parpadea mirándole.

—No conozco a ningún ángel personalmente, mucho menos a uno... ¿gay? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Pero si hace cinco minutos estabas comiendo con uno al que además defiendes como pocas cosas por ser tu trabajo —Parpadea, parpadea y parpadea

—Mi trabajo era subir ahí y liarla gorda.

—Pues sí que has subido aquí y la has liado... con él. Yo creo que no estás bien de la cabeza.

—Lo que hice fue hablar con Eva. Le di la manzana y la convencí de que la comieran.

—Ya, ya... Hace milenios de eso, Crowley. No hace falta presumir.

—No hace milenios, fue... fue hace unos minutos.

—Ehh... no.

—¿Cómo qué no?

—Porque eso fue hace miles de años. A ver... recárgate aquí.

—Es lo último que recuerdo —hace lo que le pide.

—Por todos los infiernos... eso... —la mira a los ojos—. Bueno, eso puede ser un problema para tu angelito. ¿Quieres intentar curarte tú?

—¿Curar qué?

—¡La cabeza!

—Ya me he quitado el dolor.

—Pero no te acuerdas de cosas... que acaban de pasar —le explica

—Eso veo —mira de nuevo las cosas a su alrededor.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

Crow... Crawly le mira y niega.

—Buff... a ver, ven. Qué horror es esto. ¿Ves? Insisto, siempre hacen las mismas cosas y llegan así de bestia —levanta las manos y se la pone en la cabeza—. A ver si puedo hacer algo por ti —y suerte porque creo que medio va a excitarle, medio va a intentar curarle.

Ugh. Así que es otra vez la misma sensación de antes al despertarse.

—Crowley?

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Mejor?

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Crowley.

—Es... —se para un momento y se humedece los labios—. Suena bien. Mejor que Crawly.

—Ehh... vale. El nombre. Maldita sea, me da lo mismo —se lleva las manos a la cabeza porque... es que sus vacaciones.

—Vale, me lo quedo. Me acostumbraré.

—Vale... genial. Ahora... necesito que... necesito contarte la cosas como son y que me creas, te acostumbres a ellas y hagas exactamente lo que te digo —explica mientras andan afuera del Ritz, un par de edificios más allá para evitar a la policía y todo ese asunto.

Crawly levanta una ceja mirándole de reojo y se abraza a si misma porque la calle está mojada y va descalza y demasiado destapada de hombros y pecho.

—Digamos que... te creo —propone porque al final pues... las farolas y las calles llenas de gente y los coches y los edificios... nada de eso se parece a nada que haya visto antes.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Mmmm... nah —ya ha aprendido a no confiar demasiado en ningún demonio, ni mostrar sus debilidades.

—Bueno, es igual entonces. Vamos a ir al infierno... y vas a seducir al ángel este. Aziraphale. ¿Vale? Tienes que besarle.

—¿Besar a un ángel? ¿Por? —arruga la nariz.

—Porque seducirle y besarle y enamorarle hasta que caiga es tu nueva asignación.

Ella traga saliva y arruga un poco más la nariz con cara de asco.

—Le tienen retenido en el infierno y él está CONVENCIDO de que le amas.

—Ehm... vale. Supongo que no me matará —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué le... qué?

—Él está perdidamente enamorado de ti. Y cree que tú le amas de vuelta. ¿Crees que puedas actuarlo?

—Actuar que le... ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Belcebú quiere.

—Creía que el plan era acabar con los ángeles. No confraternizar con el enemigo.

—Ehm... sí lo es. Pero tú caso particular parece tener una misión especial. Eres el primero que lo consigue y Lord Belcebú está encantada. Vas a... ganarte un ascenso. Un título.

—Pero... o sea, lo que dices es que yo... he convencido a un ángel de que le... quiero. Pero no me acuerdo de nada de él.

—Quizás cuando le veas te acuerdes o algo. Quizás... te guste un poco. Te he visto besarle... y de hecho tener relaciones sexuales con él. Pareces disfrutarlo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo porque no me acuerdo de nada? Porque suena a eso —ojos en blanco.

—Mira... vamos abajo. Vamos abajo y cuando Lord Belcebú me pregunte le diré que lo estás haciendo bien... y cuando te pida que lo HAGAS... lo haces.

—¿Hacer qué? Ni siquiera sé...

—Pues le besas y le abrazas y le dices que le quieres. En serio, Lord Belcebú espera eso. Es más... ven, pregúntale que espera que hagas —le toma del brazo.

—Vale...

—Ugh... odio entrar así. ¿Sabes? Mejor vamos a las... vamos a las escaleras. Hay unas cerca. Sabes... no, no sabes conducir.

Crawly se cambia el vestido por una túnica larga hasta los pies y con los hombros tapados en un chasqueo de dedos y... lo siento, también vuelve a ser un hombre de pelo largo.

¡Noooo! Asmodeo le mira de reojo y se encoge de hombros, tirando de él.

—Me siento mejor así... ¿o era una mujer por algo?

—No tengo ni idea... igual y a él le gusta más. Yo que sé.

—Oh... ugh, bueno. No pasa nada, no es como que me importe —vale, vuelve a ser mujer. Asmodeo se encoge de hombros.

—¿Estás lista?

Asiente.

—Tú solo... bésale y abrázale y dile que le quieres. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé, ya te he dicho que no le conozco.

—Aziraphale Tienes que recordarlo.

—Ehm... sí, vale.

—Vale. Venga... cualquier cosa me dices a mi... así de "Asmodeo, necesito hablar contigo" —le sonríe y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de subirse a las escaleras eléctricas.

—Mmm... Claro. ¿Somos amigos tú y yo?

—Ehhh... todo lo amigos que pueden ser unos demonios.

Traga saliva subiendo con él y asegurándose a sí misma que no, entonces. Él le sonríe un poco.

—Venga, no pongas esa cara de susto.

—Nah, nah... estoy bien —en realidad mira las escaleras mecánicas porque... una cosa más a su lista.

—Es el rubio, de los amplios muslos con cara de bonachón. Es imperdible.

Asiente aun no muy segura que esto no sea una broma para dejarla mal frente a todo el infierno, sintiéndose bastante sola y desamparada, como siempre... pero ahora además perdida sin saber qué está sucediendo y que cosas son normales y como debe realmente actuar.

—CROWLEEEEY! —Es Hastur el primero en... saludarle casi en cuanto le ve. A un tono de voz lo bastante fuerte y amenazador como para que medio infierno se entere.

Se le congela la sangre con ese grito. No nos extraña. Hastur se le acerca con una sonrisa malévola.

—H-Hastur —intenta sonreír un poco, de la forma más natural que puede para que no note lo que le ha pasado.

—Has tardado, ¿eh?

—Ehm... sí, lo siento. Ya sabes... es parte de hacer... cosas malas el... llegar tarde y... todo... ehm... eso —se le va muriendo el chiste en la boca junto con el tono de voz y la sonrisa a medida que habla y nota que nadie más sonríe.

—Les tenemos... y esta vez NI CREAS que te van a dejar escaparse así como así... —se le acerca un poco—. Te tengo además una sorpresa.

—Ah... Qué bien. No, claro... nada de escaparse ni nada. En lo absoluto. ¿Qué sorpresa?

Hastur se humedece los labios porque... Crowley parece considerablemente... menos agresivo que la última vez. Hastur piensa que es porque... tienen al ángel. JA! Se frota las manos una contra otra.

—Le he marcado como lo que es.

—¿Marcado?

Hastur se ríe, malévolamente y Asmodeo tira un poco de Crawly.

—Hastur... Ehm... queremos hablar con Lord Belcebú.

—A lo mejor me lo puedes contar luego —saluda con la mano a Hastur, sonriendo inocente y sigue a Asmodeo.

—Lord Belcebú bajará a la mazmorra en cualquier momento —asegura Hastur y parpadea mirando a Crowley porque... ¿contarle luego? Frunce el ceño. Seguro es un truco.

—Ugh. No hables con Hastur... de hecho procura no hablar con nadie —le indica Asmodeo.

—Ehm... no, no. Perdón.

—De verdad. Estás actuando sumamente... buff... no sé. Te van a comer a ti también como sigas así. Hastur DEFINITIVAMENTE no es tu amigo... mataste a Ligur hace poco tiempo.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo? —levanta las cejas deteniéndose un poquito.

—Agua bendita... verás, hiciste algo sumamente imbécil que fue detener el apocalipsis con tu amigo/novio/_whatever,_ el ángel Aziraphale. En el proceso, mataste a Ligur y te condenaron a la desaparición.

Crawly parpadea... parpadea... y vuelve a parpadear.

—No creo que nada de eso sea realmente importante... lo único importante en este momento es que seduzcas al ángel. ¿Vale?

—Sí, sí, claro —asiente igual nerviosa y yo no le creería mucho.

—¿Has... estado con alguien alguna vez? —Asmodeo se humedece los labios.

—Estoy ahora aquí contigo así que... —badum tss.

Asmodeo parpadea.

—No seas... Ugh. Hablo de... Ugh seguro que no has estado nunca ni contigo. _Bloody hell_. ¿SEGURA que puedes besarle? En los labios. ¿Sabes cómo? Es que… esto es en el puro peor momento dela historia. Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí.

—Pues Eva... ¿pero besar a alguien no es una cosa como muy humana?

—Tú eres MUY humana.

—No, soy un demonio —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—Eres un demonio que lleva seis mil años viviendo en la tierra... Mira, yo no soy nadie para juzgar nada. Lo único que tienes que saber es que Belcebú quiere que hagas esto... y yo quiero que lo hagas bien.

—Pero es que no entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

—Mira, puede que sea como muy humana la cosa... pero es una cosa que haces. Te he visto. Con estos ojos. Así que... humana o no humana, si no quieres que intenten echarte otra vez de cabeza al agua bendita o lo que sea que te mate...

—¿Qué? —da un paso atrás.

—Esto es el _bloody_ infierno... ¿Qué esperarías que hicieran si no haces lo que Lord Belcebú quiere?

—¿Pero qué pasa si no funciona lo que ella quiere?

—Tú y yo estamos JODIDOS. Eso pasa.

Crawly traga saliva.

—Tenemos que averiguar cómo hacer que te acuerdes de todo... pero mientras, TÚ necesitas ser puto convincente

—Pues dices que él lo cree, ¿no? ¿Porque no iba a serlo?

—Porque estás poniendo cara de pánico.

—Bueno, discúlpame si todo esto no te suena a ti tremendamente raro y poco fiable.

–Quizás sí... por eso te digo que vayamos con Lord Belcebú pero... si resulta que tengo razón... —bufa un poco.

—¡Si te estoy siguiendo! —protesta porque no se ha opuesto a ello.

—Vale, vale, solo... yo SÉ que tengo razón y me preocupa... que no lo hagas tan bien como lo estabas haciendo.

—Pues... es que sigue sonando...

Ojos en blanco

—¿No puedes hacerlo tú? Si solo se trata de ir y besarle... o sea, ¿qué más da? Es que no siento que esto sea lo mío.

—Vale, si quieres decepcionar a Lord Belcebú... —asegura afuera de su oficina—. Le explico lo que pasa y le digo que tú eres desechable y que mejor lo haré yo.

—No, no, no... Solo... vale. Espera. E-Entremos y luego... vemos como... vemos... luego vemos —se pasa una mano por el pelo, nerviosa.

—Eso pensé —toca la puerta.

—_What the hell do you want?_ —grita ella al otro lado de la puerta.

Crawly se muerde el labio porque... besar a un ángel. Le daba un poco de... ugh. Con todos esos aires de superioridad como si fueran mejores que ellos solo por no haber caído ¿Y qué era lo que había pasado? No era nuevo que le diera miedo el infierno, pero es que además no saber qué cartas estaba jugando... Esto iba a pasarle factura seguro. SEGURO.

—Lord Belcebú. Somos Asmodeo y Crowley... —asmodeo abre la puerta, entrando.

—E-Ehm... Buenas noches, _mylord_ —saluda de un modo un poco relamido. Mantén la calma, respira y di a todo que sí, Crawly... Crowley. Luego ya pillaremos el hilo en algún lado. Se pide a sí misma.

—Oh, Crowley. Te estaba esperando —ella se levanta, vamos a decir, considerablemente más interesada en ella que en Asmodeo.

—Ah... Ah, ¿sí? —sonríe un poco inocente.

—Sí, sí. Asmodeo, ¿le has enseñado algo que sirva?

—Ehm... todo lo que sé, _Mylord_. Como lo ha pedido.

—Oh, sí. Ehm... un... entrenamiento exhaustivo —asiente Crawly también.

—Bien, bien... Asmodeo —hace un gesto con la mano para que se vaya—. Ve a... esperar afuera de la celda.

Asmodeo vacila porque... Crowley. Ella mira a Asmodeo con cierta cara de pánico otra vez.

—Lord Belcebú... Ehm... quizás pueda quedarme aquí por si... Crowley... —vacila un poco.

—Out!

—Sí, quizás... —susurra Crawly y se le corta con el grito. La verdad, es que debe ver el mismo pánico que tiene ella reflejado en la cara de Asmodeo. Sí, sí... en general ningún demonio se fía de otro.

—E-Ehm... v-vale —Asmodeo casi se arrastra hacia afuera.

Crawly hiperventila un poco nerviosamente... intentando calmarse y falla un poco miserablemente, la verdad. Especialmente con el argumento de "¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacerte ahora? Ya has caído, ya no puedes ir más abajo. Aunque aún pueden torturarte y descorporizarte y matarte, claro."

—Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Qué has logrado? —pregunta Belcebú acercándose a ella—. Han traído a tu ángel. Y a otro.

—Ehm... Mi... ángel. Claro. Sí, todo... todo ha ido muy bien. Asmodeo ha sido de gran ayuda... —asiente pensando "en lo que sea que me haya ayudado".

—Ugh... Sabía yo que era una _bloody_ buena idea mandarte a una tonta pareja. Vale. ¿Podrás mostrarme cómo se hace entonces? ¿Con él ahí?

—¿C-Cómo se... hace?

—No te hagas el idiota. Se... puede replicar ¿o no? —le mira—. Quiero verlo.

—Ehm... No lo creo... O sea... ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

—¿¡Cómo qué no?! ¿Por? Me has dicho que Asmodeo ha sido de ayuda —frunce el ceño y bufa—. ¿Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo?

—¡No! ¡No! Solo... solo quiero saber qué... qué espera ver exactamente.

—Pues todo lo que has dicho que eres capaz de hacer con él.

—Ehm... desde luego, desde luego —se mueve un poco, nerviosa, cambiando el peso de pie—. Pero eso es abarcar... mucho, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, que hay muchas cosas que podría hacer y sería más fácil tal vez... reducir el espectro a las que le interesan nada más en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en verlo todo si solo me dijera cuales...

—_Bloody Sex. Kisses._ Toda esa mierda, Crowley, ya lo sabes.

Traga saliva, visiblemente.

_—What?_

—_Sex... with an angel_ —repite, azorada.

—¿Te estás haciendo el estúpido a propósito?

—¡No! No, no, no, no, no... _I'm stupid. In fact._

—_What the hell?_ —Belcebú parpadea.

Crawly se pasa la mano por el pelo otra vez, nerviosa, porque... es cierto entonces. Y es que va a necesitar ayuda del ángel si quiere que esto salga bien. Pero ¿cómo coño le va a ayudar un ángel? Y... tal vez debería decirle a ella lo que ha pasado, que no recuerda nada... pero es que no se fía de ella, seguro decide que no le sirve entonces y lo manda a algún lugar horrible. Si acaso hay alguno peor.

—Ya sé lo que estás haciendo.

A lo mejor si podía hablar con el ángel primero... convencerle o... rogarle de cualquier manera que por favor por favor por favor cooperara... ¡pero es que no iba a cooperar! ¿Cómo iba a cooperar? Y no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle a cambio.

—¿Eh? —la saca de su tren de pensamiento.

—Estás haciendo lo que haces siempre que es jugar en contra nuestra a tu beneficio. Pues no. Sinceramente me da lo mismo esta vez el ángel YA está aquí y tú vas a enseñarme que has hecho y como lo has hecho con él.

—Ehm... ¿P-Podría primero... —se humedece los labios—. Hablar... un poco... con el... con él? —propone vacilando, pensando que al final... bueno, el ángel está retenido en el infierno, probablemente contra su voluntad, a lo mejor podría negociar con ello._ "Verás, tú dejas que... profane tu cuerpo irremediablemente en lo que probablemente te haga caer y atraparte aquí para siempre y yo... ehm... te... ¿sujeto la puerta mientras sales?"_

Es que además, ya sabe cómo eran luego los ángeles. Todo el tiempo con todas esas tonterías sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, sin ser capaces de pensar por si mismos un poco más allá. Viendo el mundo en completo blanco y negro.

Es cierto que era difícil ver la escala de grises en esto. Es decir, ¿cómo podía defenderlo? _"Veras, ángel, lo que pasa es que si no tenemos sexo frente al estúpido príncipe del infierno parece que me van a matar y no vas a querer el peso de esa culpa sobre tu consciencia... ¿o sí?"_

¿Qué peso de la culpa? ¿Qué podía importarle a un ángel que mataran a un demonio? Igual y hasta le daban una medalla o algo por ello. Había visto esas espadas llameantes que tenían algunos.

Le seguía pareciendo estúpido que usaran armas con fuego contra demonios del infierno, pero tenía que admitir que a nivel de espectáculo eran muy chulas.

Igual que todo ese asunto de patrullar las puertas. Por todos los infiernos, ¿qué idiota demonio iba a intentar atravesar las puertas para entrar al jardín cuando podían solo atravesar el suelo y aparecer ahí en medio? Más les valdría haber patrullado con palas mojadas de agua bendita. No era tan espectacular pero a veces era necesario hacer sacrificios.

El caso aquí es que no se podía hablar con ninguno de ellos. No era la primera vez que intentaba convencer a alguno y exponerles sus pensamientos sobre que si los demonios estaban ahí para castigar a los que desobedecían a Dios, en realidad, pues... también estaban del lado de ella.

Cierto que su trabajo no era tan bonito y agradable, pero... bueno, pues alguien tenía que hacerlo, no era como para que además todos pensaran que estarían mejor sin ellos solo por no ser tan blancos y puros y ocuparse del trabajo sucio que nadie más quería.

Además, la publicidad de Dios, en su opinión, tampoco era la mejor. Podría haberles dicho a todos que eran los héroes que iban a hacer la peor parte del trabajo, pero no, les había dicho a todos que era un castigo por rebelarse. Pues vaya.

Seguramente no le hubiera ido mal hacer algún curso de liderazgo, manejo de equipos y recursos humanos... hubiera pensado Crawly si para entonces hubieran ya inventado algo de todo eso.

Pero la verdad, no iba a volver a ir ahí a hacer preguntas, mira a donde le había llevado eso la vez anterior.

Pero... esto no resuelve el problema que tiene que convencer a un ÁNGEL a tener SEXO con ella con el único motivo de salvar su vida.

—¿Hablar con él? —ojos en blanco, pero se encoge de hombros—. No vas a soltarle esta vez, te lo advierto. Pero si tienes que hablar con él para que se deje o coopere o lo que quieras... pues me da lo mismo. Hazlo rápido.

—Ehm... claro. ¿Dónde... dónde está?

—En la celda nueva. Último piso. Con el otro ángel que estaba con él... y han traído primero porque todos aquí son sumamente listos —protesta—. Como escape esta vez sin que me enseñes esto, Crowley, voy a encargarme yo misma de que mueras, con o sin agua bendita.

Crawly traga saliva y asiente un poco, viendo a ver si... ya puede irse. ¿Eso es que le da permiso para que se vaya, no es así? Se acerca a la puerta.

—Termino esto y bajo. Y no atraigas a medio infierno, ¿quieres?

—No... no. Claro —Medio infierno ya está ahí abajo desde que todos saben que tienen a dos ángeles secuestrados. Ya, bueno, no quiere que atraiga a la otra mitad.

Lamentablemente cualquier cosa parece más interesante que el papeleo diario. La otra mitad solo llega tarde por lo del caos y ser demonios y... _whatever_

Igualmente Crowley siempre es un poco protagónico, mejor que lleguen solos a que les atraiga.

Crawly... Crowley atraviesa la puerta y tiene que apoyarse en la pared para respirar un poco. Demonios. Es que la van a MATAR.

A lo mejor podría no bajar ahí y solamente escaparse. Es que como iba a poder convencer a un ángel que... no. Lo sentía mucho por ellos porque seguramente los iban a matar a los dos, pero es que seguro que ellos tampoco se hubieran preocupado mucho de ella de ser al revés.

—Crowley! —la voz de Asmodeo le llama en un susurro desde el recodo.

Y se mete un susto que casi la descorporiza. Le hace señas para que vaya hacia el parque... bueno, Lord Belcebú ha dicho que esperara afuera de la celda. No aquí.

Crawly vacila pero se le acerca.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—En resumen, que estoy muerta, así que me largo.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¿Cómo que estás muerta? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Pues que si no me tiro al ángel me mata.

Asmodeo parpadea y tira un poco de ella

—Y ella quiere VERLO —añade.

—Oh... Ugh. Bueno ¿y qué?

—Y que si le ayudo a escapar también me va a matar.

—De eso no tengo idea de cómo vas a convencerla... pero de acostarte con el ángel. Crowley, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que esta era tu nueva asignación y no me creíste?

—Sí, pero... es que...

—Mira, Mira... esto es algo qué haces con el ángel. No sé si te gusta o no pero si te acordaras de todo ya lo tendrías normalizado en la cabeza e irías ahí y te acostarías ahí sin problema. De hecho lo defenderías como un acto... necesario para espiar al cielo. Tu trabajo —le mira a los ojos—. Verás, aquí la gente te respeta, eres famoso por un montón de cosas horrendas que has hecho en la tierra. Vale, y el tropiezo del Apocalipsis. Si te acuestas con el ángel van a quedarse impresionados. Si te largas solo porque no te acuerdas... van a perseguirte hasta la eternidad y el día que te acuerdes de todo, vas a arrepentirte.

—Pero es que... ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo fuerce?

—¿Forzarle? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Él te... —mira hacia la puerta de Belcebú porque no sabe en qué ha quedado con ella—. El ángel te adora, Crowley. Yo lo he visto. Un par de besos cachondos y va a dejar que le hagas lo que quieras.

—No... Que va a... no es posible. Ya habría caído.

—Me parece que el que no lo haya hecho es JUSTO lo que le causa curiosidad a Lord Belcebú. ¿En que han quedado?

—En que bajaría ahora, que puedo hablar con él primero.

—Oh! _Fuck it_, ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta suerte? Venga, vamos a que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

—¿S-Suerte? ¡Van a matarme!

—No van a matarte si haces lo que te digo... tienes que entrar ahí y hablarle como si no te hubieras olvidado de él. Eso me parece lo más complicado... porque actúas muy bien siempre o realmente lo crees, no estoy seguro, y él piensa que tú estás también enamorada —tira de ella.

—¿Cómo voy a hablarle como si no me hubiera olvidado? ¡Si no sé ni que decirle! —se deja tirar

—¿Que le diría Eva a Adán si estuviera encerrado aquí?

—¿"_Fuck_"?

—Supongo que eso también se lo puedes decir. Venga, Crowley! No puedes no tener algo de imaginación y seguir el rollo "Aziraphale, _my love_, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?" Y le plantas un beso.

—Azifa... Afiz... A... ¿A qué?

—Aziraphale.

—Azira... Az... ugh. Así. _Fuck_, en serio.

—Vale, no le llames por su nombre si no quieres.

—Azira... phale. _Really. OK. My love._ Más fácil.

—Exacto

Baja las... infinitas escaleras aun tirando de ella.

—"_My love_, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?" Esas preguntas son idiotas, claro que no va a estar bien y claro que le habrán hecho daño —sigue Crawly.

—Vale, vale... "_my love_, ¿qué te han hecho?" ¿Te gusta más?

—_My love_... ¿qué te han hecho? —repite y le suena muy poco de su... estilo, pero vale, vale, qué va a saber ella.

—Sinceramente... solo piensa en esto así: Él es un ángel, enamorado de un demonio, que además cree que el demonio está enamorado de él también y... al que trajeron al infierno a la fuerza mientras cenaba contigo en el Ri... en la tierra. La última vez que te vio te estaba acariciando la mejilla y le acababas de dar un beso en la palma de la mano, mientras los dos sonreían como... _bloody_ Adan y Eva en el paraíso. Después de eso le han asaltado y encerrado en una celda y ahora mismo vas a entrar tú y calmarle y asegurarle que todo va a salir bien y que... tienen que tener sexo frente a Belcebú para que eso ocurra

Es que no podría sonar todo más surrealista.

—El confía en ti, Crowley. Lo he visto. Va a ayudarte.

—C-Claro —vamos, una seguridad que rezumas...

—Por todos los infiernos, ¿no podrían construir un elevador para llegar a estas celdas? —protesta notando que aún les faltan dos pisos.

Crawly mira al suelo mientras anda aun pensando en todo esto y en como todos parecían tenerlo clarísimo pero... es que cómo iba a... o sea, como... es que... ¡Era imposible!

Y espérate a ver lo clarísimo que el ángel también lo tiene todo.

¿En qué lío se había metido con sus mentiras ahora? Es que seguro todo había empezado con un chiste, por todos los infiernos, parecía que no la conocían.

En el último círculo del infierno, digo piso, hay tanto demonio que apenas se puede andar, haciendo un barullo bastante ensordecedor.

Crawly lo mira todo también porque... vaya que no ha cambiado el infierno de lo que ella lo recuerda.

No. Aún no puedes lamer las paredes.

Ugh, nunca puede hacer nada divertido

El murmullo de "es Crowley" se dispersa como reguero de pólvora.

Así que empiezan a aparecer demonios literalmente a través de las paredes y techos. Crawly se acerca a Asmodeo, nerviosa, tomándole de la ropa por la espalda.

No supongan ni por un momento que a Asmodeo le gusta mucho este lugar. Vamos, ¿a quién coño le gusta mucho este lugar? La toma del brazo, porque además, sabe que es ella la estrella de este evento, no él y con ello su salvación del mismo.

—¡Abran paso, abran paso! ¡Nos ha mandado Lord Belcebú! —Asmodeo empuja un poco a unos y a otros.

Ella intenta esconderse un poquito en él, completamente distinto a lo que haría en circunstancias normales.

Haciendo que Asmodeo haga un poco los ojos en blanco, vale, pero igualmente la abraza un poco porque parece genuinamente asustada y él está ciertamente acostumbrado al contacto físico.

_"My love, ¿Qué te han hecho? My love, ¿Qué te han hecho?"_ Repite su frase como un mantra en un susurrito.

Hastur, desde luego, es quien está en la puerta porque la _bloody_ obsesión que tiene... sonríe, además.

—¿Vienes ya por tu amorcito? —pregunta en tono de absoluta burla. Crawly traga saliva y para de repetirlo.

—Ehm... sí.

Hastur parpadea con esa respuesta. Ella le mira con sus ojos amarillos sin notar donde está el problema, se supone que todos lo saben, ¿no?

—Déjala pasar, Belcebú le ha ordenado verle a solas —pide Asmodeo y Hastur frunce el ceño igual.

Crawly mira a Asmodeo de reojo con eso, pero vale, claro, por que no. Gracias.

—¡Tu amorcito! ¡Tu novio angelical! —se ríe... Hastur y solo por seguirle, se ríen un montón de demonios a coro. Asmodeo, que detesta casi tanto como Crowley estar aquí, le pide al asqueroso demonio que cuida la puerta que abra.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo con eso, Hastur? —pregunta ella sin entender el tono burlón.

La neutralización de Hastur en unas cuantas palabras.

—Ehm... que eres un ridículo. Voy a comérmelo, ¿sabes? En cuanto termines tú, yo voy a COMÉRMELO ENTERO.

Crawly mira a Asmodeo de reojo.

—Me han encomendado tirármelo, no comérmelo. Pero si quieres hacerlo tú... —hace un gesto para que entre él.

Hastur vacila y mira también a Asmodeo de reojito un segundo porque además, claro que no puede comérselo. Belcebú les ha prohibido EXPRESAMENTE lastimarles siquiera.

—Esas mierdas solo las haces tú. JAMÁS tendría esa cosa con un asqueroso Ángel.

Ella le mira sin ningún nerviosismo, de hecho, pensando que ojalá dijera que sí, si la cosa es que se lo tire alguien... o sea, quizás luego se arrepentía porque Hastur se llevaba el mérito, pero...

—Crowley, venga —Asmodeo tira de ella para meterse a la celda. Ahí va Crawly y Asmodeo tras ella.


	58. Chapter 58

Sandalphon está alerta porque está completamente estresado aquí dentro y más desde que están gritando ahí fuera, así que no le toma por sorpresa que la entren, más allá que por su aspecto.

Aziraphale se pone de pie, pese al grillete del cuello. Y respira con absoluto alivio al ver que es ella. A pesar de... el aspecto.

Crawly los mira a ambos, primero a uno y luego al otro y vacila porque... no sabe a cual debe dirigirse. Pánico, al menos Asmodeo podría haberle descrito o... le mira esperando a que le haga un gesto o una señal. Por un momento un rezo cruza su mente. Por favor que sea al que tiene pelo. O sea, no que sea mucho mejor que el otro pero al menos tiene pelo.

—Crowley! —Aziraphale da un par de pasos torpes hacia ella, pero la cadena no le permite acercarse más.

—Ugh, ¿vienes a reírte, demonio? ¡Sabemos que tú hiciste esto! —protesta Sandalphon.

Vale... vale, parece que si es el que tiene pelo. Se dirige a él.

_—"M-My love... ¿Qué te han hecho?"_ —recita acercándose un poco.

Aziraphale tira un poco hacia ella aún, estirando los brazos para tocarle y abrazarle, por Dios, pero ella no se acerca lo bastante porque tiene miedito.

Aziraphale no entiende por qué está tan lejos, menos aún la frase aparentemente hecha que le dice.

—Nada. Hastur me... olvídalo. Nada. ¿Estás bien tú? —pregunta mirando alrededor y pensando que... ¿será que les miran? ¿Será Asmodeo el problema? Igualmente... traga saliva y nota algo, algo en el ambiente. Como si faltara... aire, ¿quizás? Mira a Crowley a los ojos tratando de encontrar respuestas.

—S-Sí, sí, claro. Ehm... porque iba a estar yo... mal —responde nerviosa esquivando su mirada

—Pues... dadas las circunstancias —se lleva una mano al cuello odiando el grillete que además pesa como pocas cosas. Se humedece los labios al notar que esquiva su mirada—. ¿Qué van a hacernos?

—Ehm... —ahí está, el punto... difícil—. Nada doloroso. _Wahoo._

—Crowley.

—Quiere que tú... que yo... que nosotros nos... ehm... que tengamos... que... te haga... —sonríe forzadamente.

—Ven —le pide extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Crawly traga saliva y da otro pasito hacia él desconfiada, pero es que si tiene que hacer esto va a tener que acercársele MUCHO MUCHO MÁS.

Asmodeo la empuja un poco así que casi se le cae encima porque no lo esperaba

Aziraphale la abraza, sacando las alas y haciéndoles un capullito con ellas y Crawly levanta las cejas con eso, tensa, pero sin apartarle para nada, sintiendo una sensación... indescriptible. Algo como... protección mezclado con preocupación, mezclada con incomodidad, como si fuera el abrazo de una amiga de tu madre a la que hace mucho que ella no ves y tú no has visto nunca... aunque tal vez no tan frío.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han dicho? —Aziraphale le aprieta contra si—. ¿Qué pasa? Estoy bien... no ha pasado nada grave.

—Van a matarme —no puede evitar susurrar.

Aziraphale le acaricia la espalda y se queda congelado cuando le escucha.

—_W-What?_ ¿Eso te ha dicho Belcebú? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? —y es que quizás puedas sentirle incluso temblar un poco, intentando separarse solo lo mínimo para mirarle a la cara, aún dentro del capullito.

—Si no tenemos sexo —añade. Aziraphale parpadea y respira otra vez.

—Oh, _darling_ —le toma de la nuca y le besa.

Ella se queda Con. Ge. La. Da.

Ya... no necesariamente es la respuesta correcta. Aziraphale además es que no le da un besito. Le mete su angelical lengua hasta las amígdalas por si la vida no te parecía ya lo bastante surreal

La verdad, no le está besando de vuelta pero si está muy muy impresionada.

De hecho a los cuantos segundos de que no le bese de vuelta es que Aziraphale se separa un poco extrañado.

Ella parpadea y de repente nota que tal vez debió... moverse o algo, mover la lengua o... abrazarle o... tal vez hacer algún sonido y no lo ha hecho por la sorpresa y la impresión.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no me estás diciendo? —le mira a los ojos y levanta una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Ah... P-Perdona, me tomaste por sorpresa —vacila un segundo porque en su cabeza ella le besaba ahora y enmendaba el error pero de repente no parece tan fácil como solo eso.

Aziraphale parpadea y le acaricia un poco más porque Crowley Ni siquiera le está abrazando.

Crawly traga saliva, desvía la mirada, cierra los ojos y se le acerca con los labios en forma de beso con la expresión más tensa y poco natural del mundo.

—¿C-Crowley? —Es que no, no le da un beso con esa cara y esa expresión. Al contrario—. Mírame. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella parpadea porque ahora no le ha besado y es que no sabe bien qué... carraspea como si no acabara de hacer eso sintiéndose ridícula ahora sí.

—¿Qué es lo qué pasa? ¿Hay un truco, verdad? ¿Algo horrible que no me va a gustar y por eso crees que van a matarte? Mírame.

Pero no lo hace, busca a Asmodeo por ayuda

Estás en un capullo de alas, querida.

Es verdad. Ehm. Traga saliva y se vuelve a él cuando lo nota.

Aziraphale le pone las manos en las mejillas, volviendo a notar qué hay algo... raro. Pero no puede determinar que es.

—¿Crowley? Háblame. Encontraremos la forma. ¿Qué es? ¿Miedo? Dime qué tengo que hacer.

—Eh... —abre la boca y la cierra varias veces sin estar segura de qué decir, está tan preocupado y... le ha... besado—. Ehm... Estoy aquí porque has dejado caer algo —suelta, un poco presa del pánico.

—¿Qué? —pregunta genuinamente descolocado, pensando que esto debe ser algo en clave.

—Tus estándares —sonríe un poquito nerviosa porque es un chiste idiota—. Dicen que estas enamorado de mi así que... Es obvio que se te han caido hasta lo más profundo del infierno.

Aziraphale parpadea unas cuantas veces... y termina por sonreír un poco porque le caes bien, y te quiere, con todo y chistes idiotas. Pega su frente con la de Crowley.

—Eres una serpiente idiota. Podría haberme enamorado de alguien peor, sin duda.. y ni creas que tú vas a subir escalones por enamorarte de un ángel sin estándares.

Crawly levanta las cejas porque... le ha llamado idiota pero... se ha reído. O ha sonreído. Claro que eso no es prueba de nada porque ese chiste era buenísimo y súper ingenioso y bien encontrado... pero nadie se había reído de sus chistes antes.

—Vamos a salir de aquí... solo dime que hacer.

—No me acuerdo de nada —confiesa solo por eso. Él le acaricia la cara y le mira a los ojos

—¿De nada de qué? —pregunta, un poco preocupado con esa declaración.

—De nada de nada desde... —vacila porque igual y no lo sabe nadie en el cielo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tienes... que se te han olvidado las cosas? ¿Sabes quién eres? ¿Sabes quién... soy? ¿¡Que te hicieron?! ¿¡Te dieron algo?!

—Sé quién soy yo y la gente del infierno.

—¿Y-Y yo? —A Aziraphale le tiembla el labio.

Niega. Las piezas encajan repentinamente de manera tan suave y perfecta.

—¿N-No? —es que le tiembla la voz, y hace un esfuerzo por... sentir. Por sentir el amor en el aire. Crawly vuelve a negar y sonríe un poquito forzada.

—Pero lo haré y te... te querré como antes. De hecho ya me gustas —miente... porque ella no sabe que es verdad.

—Pero... ¿no recuerdas? —deja de abrazarle un poco, temblando porque sigue sintiendo amor... pero es algo raro. Es mucho menos intenso de lo que suele ser—. Cuando la manzana... yo les di la espada. ¿Cómo vas a no acordarte?

—Ah, ¿sabes lo de la manzana?

—¡Yo estaba ahí, claro que sé lo de la manzana! ¡Tú no puedes no saber que yo les di la espada!

—Lo último que recuerdo es hablar con Eva.

—No es cierto —niega y le mira a los ojos otra vez.

—Sí se la comieron, ¿verdad?

—Claro que se la comieron... hace seis mil años. ¡No puedes no acordarte! Dios les echó del paraíso, así empezó todo. No puedes... N-No puedes no. ¿¡Por qué?! —levanta las manos a su cabeza y le intenta curar.

—Crowleeeeey! —la característica voz de Lord Belcebú interrumpe a Aziraphale de golpe, haciendo que baje las manos, pero no guarde las alas. Aún en el capullo. Le mira a los ojos.

Crowley parpadea, porque un poco de memoria ha recuperado, pero no del todo. La verdad, o los llevan a otro sitio a hacer esto donde quepan todos, o los demonios van a empezar a hacerse espacio a base de milagros demoníacos

—_I love you..._ aunque tú no me recuerdes. Voy a ayudarte —asegura Aziraphale antes de deshacer el capullo.

Crowley se sonroja de muerte porque... ahora un poco sí se acuerda. Vamos como... Ehm.. en Roma, tal vez.

—_Y-You... what?_ —es que el... gay panic. Debe casi salírsele el corazón porque... ella le... quiere en secreto.

—Shush! —Aziraphale le medio calla, sin sonrojarse siquiera, pensando en trescientas mil cosas a la vez, incluido, como va a salir de aquí con todo y Crowley sin que les maten.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace todo el maldito mundo aquí? —pregunta/protesta Belcebú

Crowley vacila porque es que ya pensaba que nunca iba a oír... o sea, sí, Lord Belcebú. Blablablá. ¿Alguien ha oído lo que le ha dicho el ángel? Sigue roja como su pelo.

De todos modos, no reacciona, pero algunos que quieren congraciarse con Lord Belcebú empiezan a intentar echar a otros, que empiezan a quejarse sobre que se vayan otros, que ellos llevan ahí más rato. Los de atras intentan pasar adelante a codazos. Y los de adelante les impiden el paso a codazos peores... o a puñetazos. En resumen, hay bastante revuelo y caos por todos lados. Vamos, una reunión normal en el infierno.

—Haaaaastuuuur, dispérsales —pide Belcebú sin parecer muy preocupada tampoco y Aziraphale se esconde un poco detrás de Crowley como siempre que está aquí.

Crowley que ahora mismo reacciona como por mil a cualquier roce, respiración o movimiento de Aziraphale da un salto de medio metro.

—Ehm... ¿y bien?

Crowley poco a poco, deja de mirarle a él y se vuelve a Belcebú. Vuelve a sonreír forzadamente.

—Ah... _Hello_.

—¿Vas a hacer esto aquí o... vas a hacer una presentación con diapositivas? —pregunta Belcebú mirándole y luego mirando al ángel.

—¿Hacer qué?

Belcebú le mira con cara de... _"are you fucking kidding me?"_ Crowley sonríe un poquito porque... sinceramente ahora no se acuerda de eso.

—No te hagas la idiota.

—L-Lo siento, solo estoy un poco mareada. No le importaría... ¿repetirlo?

—Ehm... _E-excuse me_, Lord Belcebú —balbucea Aziraphale poniéndole a Crowley una mano en la espalda que salta un poquito otra vez y Belcebú mira al ángel con cara de desagrado—._ W-We need... a bed._

—¿Eh? —pregunta Crowley con la petición más rara que podría habérsele ocurrido a Aziraphale.

—¿Una cama? —Belcebú parpadea

—Yo no voy a hacer eso... en otro sitio que no sea una cama —puntualiza Aziraphale—. De hecho debería ser un cuarto entero. Con gusto puedo hacerlo yo sí... bueno.

—Crowley, dile a tu ángel que no está en posición alguna de exigir nada.

—Ehm... creo que tiene oído, _mylord_. Y yo no le llamaría mi ángel —añade sonrojándose otra vez—. O-O sea solo... bueno, ya sabe, alguna vez nos hemos visto en la tierra y... pero siempre por cosas de trabajo estrictamente.

—No vas a escaquearte de esto, Crowley. Si quieres ponle una cama, pero yo voy a sentarme aquí a mirarles. De hecho... —Belcebú chasquea los dedos y se hace una bastante amplia galería, así tipo teatro, con un escenario en el centro.

Crowley mira las gradas y el escenario y piensa que... si lo que quieren es que les representen Edipo rey o algo así...

—Oh, Dios mío... —susurra Aziraphale al ver lo que Belcebú acaba de montar. Traga saliva... porque tiene que acostarse con Crowley que ni siquiera le CONOCE. Aprieta un poco el hombro de la demonio frente a él... además, no hay cama. Esto ya sería lo bastante difícil... si Crowley se acordara de todo.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando, _angel_ —susurra.

Ahí van todos los demonios a pelearse por los mejores lugares, entre gritos y golpes y patadas. Aziraphale mira alrededor, demasiado poco concentrado en darse cuenta que acaba de llamarle ángel como siempre.

—Que vamos a tener que montar el espectáculo de nuestras vidas, Crowley... y ni siquiera sabes quién... —vacila... y le mira—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Pero qué espectáculo?¿Qué ha pasado?

—Eh, Belcebú... ¿Qué hará con EL OTRO ángel? —pregunta Asmodeo a gritos, acercándose a Sandalphon.

Sandalphon que está en un rincón rezando por la ayuda que Aziraphale le ha dicho que tendrían si tenía fe.

—¿Me has llamado ángel? —pregunta Aziraphale un poco descolocado con todo lo qué pasa a su alrededor... llevándose otra vez una mano al cuello porque aún trae el grillete, obvio.

—¿En serio te vas a quejar por eso ahora? —replica Crowley sarcástica.

—¡Sabes quién soy! —él le mira a los ojos.

—Ehm... sí. Claro... ¿por? ¿Vas a fingir que no me conoces ahora?

—Oh, Dios mío. GRACIAS.

—¿Qué?

—¡Hace dos minutos te habías olvidado de todo! Ahora solo hay que hacer el amor frente a todos.

—..._What?_ —es que solo debe oír Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

—Pues si hasta un teatro nos ha puesto... ¿te han pedido algo más? ¿Ahora te acuerdas de todo? —le mira—. Necesitamos...

—¿De todo? —prefiere fingir que no ha dicho lo que cree haber oído, o sea... ja-ja, es obvio un error. ¿Qué si no?

—De lo que hacemos aquí. Tenías... problemas de memoria hace dos minutos. ¿Si te acuerdas? La manzana... tú y yo. Estábamos cenando cuando me trajeron aquí. ¿Recuerdas?

—No...

—Con que te acuerdes de mí ya es mejor que como estábamos... no sé qué te hicieron —asegura—. Ehm...

—Pues no me hicieron nada. Creo.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé.

Asmodeo acaba de ponerle la mano encima a Sandalphon, lo que nunca puede significar nada bueno.

—Esto no va de hablar, Crowley —protesta Belcebú que se ha sentado ya en primera fila

—_Look..._ me has dicho que van a matarte si no tenemos sexo. ¿E-Esperan que... sea aquí?

—_You want me to do what?_ —chilla Crowley con la voz bastante aguda.

—Pues a menos que se te ocurra algo mejor... —Aziraphale le mira con cara de circunstancias. Es que no podría estar más sonrojada y trabada.

—Vamos, de ve-verdad pretenden que... ¿frente a todos? ¿No podrías... pedirle a Belcebú un poco de intimidad o algo?

Disculpa, es que la falta o no de intimidad es como el menor de los problemas ahora mismo.

—Y que me quiten esto. Y... Sandalphon, que se lo quiten también —Aziraphale se acuerda de le ha prometido ayudarle—. Dios... esto es demasiado... hay demasiados factores complejos.

Crowley sigue ahí, trabada con la boca cómicamente abierta y sonrojada de muerte porque ¡el estúpido cinismo del ángel! Que además no está ayudando a que le guste menos, no es por nada.

La verdad es que tiene tantos problemas ahora mismo que ni siquiera está sonrojado como debería para lo que tiene que hacer. Creo que no quiere ni pensar en ello.

Sandalphon CHILLA cuando Asmodeo solo se le acerca, tirando todo lo que puede de las cadenas para alejarse y rezando más rápido.

Bueno, Crowley sí esta pensando en ello. O sea, es que creo que nunca se ha sentido tan a punto de ser descorporizado a causa de un ángel.

—Si Crowley en algún momento EXPLICA lo que va a hacer... quizás podrías imitarlo con el otro ángel, Asmodeo... a ver si es una cuestión de... este ángel o son los dos —propone Belcebú juntando las manos y mirando a Crowley con bastante impaciencia.

Va a soltar Sandalphon un grito de _"what the fuck?"_ y os lo vais a perder todos por tontos y porque Crowley está chillándolo más fuerte.

De todos modos, sí, querida, eso es justo lo que te están pidiendo.

—Yo preferiría empezar como amigos por correspondencia... —susurra Sandalphon, habiendo sacado esa idea de quién sabe dónde.

Aziraphale mira al infierno entero mirándole y la verdad es que si que se pone nervioso. Porque vale que todos lo sepan. Vale. Y vale que... esto es el maldito infierno, pero...

—C-Crowley... ¿t-tienes algún plan? —pregunta Aziraphale escuchando, además, silbidos desde la infinita tribuna.

Ella hace un montón de caras raras y de sonidos indescifrables resumidos en _"estoy bastante ocupada nada más en mantenerme con vida ahora mismo, angel, pero gracias por intentarlo"._

—Crowleeeey! —Hastur presiona

Es que vuelve a mirar a Azirapahle, lo bueno es que ya no puede sonrojarse más pero igual puede entrar en combustión espontánea.

Genial. Muy muy útil.

¿Y si se convierte en serpiente? No pueden hacerle hacer esto siendo una serpiente.

No subestimes al infierno. Aziraphale le mira de reojo... nervioso, sonrojado y... agobiado porque el ruido es cada vez más fuerte. Toma a Crowley de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos, tratando de... concentrarse un poco.

Genial, cuando parecía que iba a empezar a reaccionar un poco...

—Crowley —casi tiene que gritar

Está mirando la mano con el corazón aceleradísimo, sinceramente, ni oye los gritos. Se asa a ella con toda su fuerza.

Aziraphale le hace un cariñito en la mano y alguien del público les lanza algo porque no hacen nada.

Es que ¡NO SE IMAGINA TODO EL MUNDO LO QUE ES QUE LE ESTÉ DANDO LA MANO DE ESTE MODO! Y nada menos que AQUÍ, FRENTE A TODOS.

Hay bastantes abucheos y algunos gritos con... sugerencias variadas sobre qué hacer. Incluyendo algunos de _"kill him"_

No todas con intención sexual. Efectivamente.

—¡Haz algo! —pide Aziraphale empezando a asustarse porque son muchos y muy agresivos.

—¿C-Cómo... qué?

—_Kiss me!_

Es que otra vez el colapso, abre y cierra la boca como un pez y hasta tiembla.

—¿N-No quieres? —Aziraphale le aprieta la mano y mira a los demonios otra vez. Intenta acercarse pero el maldito grillete.

Crowley traga saliva y toma todo el valor que puede/tiene/le queda porque no hay nada que quiera más en este mundo. Tal vez no aquí, o sea, ojalá su primer beso hubiera sido en un sitio un poco más bonito y no estuvieran obligando a Aziraphale pero... es su oportunidad de demostrarle que de verdad puede gustarle, que puede ser algo bueno, que no quiere... que sus intenciones con él son buenas y es digno de confianza, que no tiene que temerle y... que de verdad de verdad esto podría ser awesome. Y que ya han esperado lo suficiente (Ay... querida)

Le toma de las mejillas y le mira a los ojos de la forma más cómplice que es capaz. Aziraphale se relaja con eso.

—Por favor no me muerdas, ni vomites, ni me intentes bendecir.

Los ojos que le pone solo de pensar que... piensa que puede hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. De hecho levanta un poco las cejas.

Crowley traga saliva y toma aire, acercándosele sin querer vacilar más porque cuanto más vacila más le cuesta y se echa de cabeza al vacío.

Aziraphale le recibe con la boca abierta y un beso mucho más profundo de lo que se podría esperar para un primer beso... con un ángel

Crowley está segura que le va a explotar el corazón, los gritos en todo el infierno aumentan.

Aziraphale trata de no pensar en nada más que en el beso con Crowley, pero no es tan simple con el sonido alrededor. Aun así, si van a morir aquí, que mejor forma de morir que esta. Aunque... ojalá pudieran evitarlo.


	59. Chapter 59

Tengo que decir... bueno, no sé qué opine Belcebú de todo esto, pero debería sentir una contracción en el universo.

U-Una... oh. Oooh. Más de uno va a morirse en esta escena.

Seguida del... silencio sepulcral repentino que solo un Arcángel. En mayúsculas. Seguido de un sequito porque no bajamos al infierno solos ni de puta coña, ni que estuviéramos mal de la cabeza. Consigue al entrar a una sala. Solo por ser... por su presencia.

Belcebú, que estaba un poco idiotizada con Crowley besando al ÁNGEL de esa forma, parpadea con el silencio y casi en cámara lenta es que gira la cara... y levanta las cejas al ver a... a... e-es... e-e-es...

Todos parpadean sin saber porque de repente han sentido la necesidad de callarse hasta que solo se oyen los asqueados pasos de Gabriel metiendo sus zapatos en un estúpido charco enorme de quien puto sabe de qué. Otra vez.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Belcebú chasquea los dedos. Lo primero. Antes que cualquier otra cosa. Y solo por si acaso.

Crowley se va a caer de frente al suelo dado que Sandalphon y Aziraphale han desaparecido de golpe. _No angels, no crime._

Anda. Ya. (Crowley pregunta a dónde los ha mandado, mirando alrededor, efectivamente de rodillas en el suelo)

La verdad, desde luego que no les ha desaparecido del todo. No para siempre, pues. Solo les ha devuelto a la tierra. A la mitad del parque en el que suele correr Gabriel que es el único puto lugar que se le ha ocurrido en este momento.

Bien, gracias, eso está bastante bien.

De hecho está JODIDAMENTE bien para ellos. Lo sentimos, sé que no es tan divertido como dejarles aquí a balbucear excusas, pero... bastantes líos tiene con Gabriel en este momento. Los suficientes como para ponerse de pie, completamente histérica y tartamudear frente a todos los malditos demonios del infierno. "G-Gabriel"

El nombrado suspira, dando ya por perdidos sus zapatos y andando hasta el... escenario para poder verla de frente, con su séquito detrás, mirando a todos lados bastante acojonados hay que decirlo. De hecho ya bastante ridículo es que haya desaparecido a los ángeles culpablemente.

—¿Por qué estaban mis hombres aquí retenidos? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta estúpidamente

—He tenido una corazonada. Y no me he equivocado, por lo visto.

Ella abre y cierra la boca un poco atrapada, la verdad.

—_What the fuck, _Gabriel! —bien, realmente muy útil argumento.

—No me has respondido.

—¡Si tú les mandas a matar a los míos, no sé qué coño esperas! _Fuck!_ ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro _bloody_ sitio?

—Ya van dos veces que... —empieza y hace un gesto que indica que vaya a la puerta entonces. Belcebú bufa pero... ahí va.

—¡Es absurdo además que bajes aquí con tanta gente! _Coward_...

—¡Estabas en mitad de una ejecución pública!

De todos modos hay como un millón de protestas entre el público porque que mierda de espectáculo ha sido este. ¡Nadie se ha tirado a ningún ángel ni nada!

—Ninguna _bloody_ ejecución pública. Son tan dramáticos siempre... —Belcebú fulmina a la audiencia y es que ELLA ESTÁ FRUSTRADA TAMBIÉN, ¿¡vale?! Podría tirarse a Gabriel aquí... de hecho debería. De hecho lo haría ¡SI CROWLEY LE HUBIERA DICHO COMO!

El séquito se apelotonan todos uno poco unos contra otros porque los demonios... dan bastante miedo así en general gritando y protestando.

—Manda a tu estúpida gente arriba.

De hecho igual y alguien tiene la idea de gritarle a Belcebú justamente la idea de que sea ella quien se tira a Gabriel y esto vuelve a ponerse interesante. Al final a los demonios les da igual quien haga qué, si es Crowley o es Asmodeo o es ella. La cosa es que alguien... lo haga.

_What the fuck!_

Alguien le grita a Crowley que se tire a Gabriel también porque les ha parecido un poco demasiado decir que lo haga ella. Ejem. Claramente quien lo ha dicho la otra vez no estaba pensando.

—V-Ves lo que... ¡Yo no voy al _bloody_ cielo a armar revueltas! —zumba un poco hacia Gabriel tratando de no descorporizarse y solo estar roja como un semáforo—. _SILENCE_!

Justo cuando todo el mundo iba a empezar a corearle a Crowley... Que por cierto, sigue ahí en el suelo flipando con todo el mundo y... con lo que acaba de pasar. Más con lo que acaba de pasar por cierto... esperando el momento en que todos se vayan y le dejen para subir a la tierra porque ¡es IMPERATIVO hablar con Aziraphale después de esto!

Creo que casi hasta podrías ir ahora. El problema de Belcebú es que una vez que todos se callan... y la miran... Incluido Gabriel con una ceja levantada. Ella sigue ahí bajo el foco, sin saber que decir.

—E-El... demonio Crowley iba a hacer u-una demostración. Eso e-es todo.

Gabriel mira a Crowley, que traga saliva y sonríe un poco, seguro de que se está perdiendo de algo importante aquí pero... es que ni sabe cómo ha llegado, ella estaba... pues con los chicos en el muro nuevo ese que estaban haciendo al norte de las islas...

—Pues que la haga. No me parece mal —decide Gabriel cruzándose de brazos.

—Y has venido tú a echarlo todo a perder y... ¿q-qué...? No.

—¿No? —la mira—. ¿Vas a hacerlo tú?

—_What?!_ D-Desde luego que... Buff. ¡No! Necesitaría un ángel para empezar —Abre los ojos como PLATOS y se sonroja.

—Que desgracia que no haya ninguno presente... —alguien comenta sarcásticamente con la voz de... otro, porque igual nos da miedo. Probablemente la voz de Hastur. Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Tú te descorporizarias con la pura idea...

Gabriel suspira porque igual no va a prestarles un ángel para que hagan... quién sabe qué públicamente. Belcebú le mira, nerviosa, porque esperaba que alegara un poco eso último mientras cruza los brazos y levanta la nariz.

Lo que pasa es que Gabriel no va a responderle aquí para que se sienta con la necesidad de callarle la boca y realmente hacerle quien sabe qué. No ha traído bastante séquito para defenderse de todo esto, que está aquí todo el infierno y por mucha inmunidad diplomática... sabe que ella no va a dejarse humillar frente a como cien mil demonios. Aunque nadie parezca creerlo, él también prefiere menos público.

Belcebú mira a los demonios de reojo porque esta posición igualmente es... compleja.

—Vamos a dejar algo claro... no puedes bajar aquí así. Con todas estas "almas puras", sin siquiera avisar —puntualiza —. Yo no subí al cielo por Crowley con medio infierno.

—Yo no bajé la primera vez.

—Ni siquiera tenías idea. En segundo _bloody_ lugar... —da un pasito hacia él.

—Tampoco tú tenías idea que teníamos a Crowley.

—_Well, Ehm... Shut up..._ en segundo lugar... la próxima vez que bajes con todos ellos, nos los vamos a quedar. A todos.

Gabriel sonríe de lado con eso y ella le fulmina porque... es que está medio maldito infierno mirando.

Ya, ya... pues no digas esas cosas o llévatelo porque va a empezar a soltártelas. Yo solo aviso, no lo voy a poder parar siempre.

—En tercer lugar... si no quieres que empiecen a atacarles, mándales arriba. Y deja de lloriquear —agrega y se sonroja—. Y vamos a mi _fucking_ despacho.

—Como ya te he dicho en varias ocasiones que no sabrías ni por dónde empezar conmigo aquí —igual hace un gesto al séquito para que se relajen y luego uno a ella para que pase delante otra vez.

—Empezaría por el puto principio... estoy segura que te morirías del terror al primer mensaje entregado al Diablo así que... —levanta la nariz otra vez y sale delante.

—¿Por? —la sigue.

—¿Por? Esto no es el cielo y no irías a dejar notitas a la mujer para decirle que está embarazada. Aquí las cosas son serias —chasquea los dedos en cuanto llega a las escaleras convirtiendo el teatro en la serie de lúgubres pasillos habitual.

—No dejó ninguna notita. Me mandó a mí personalmente a hablar con ella.

—Cosa que sigue haciéndome gracia —le mira de reojo.

—Por lo menos nosotros no perdimos al niño por once años.

—Solo lo mataron ustedes mismos...

—Se sacrificó, por sus iguales.

—Claro, esa es la versión oficial una vez pasaron las cosas y ya le tenían en la cruz. "Lo hizo por que quiso". Ja. Estaría aquí de haberlo hecho por qué quiso.

—No seas básica. No quería morir. Dio su vida por ellos.

—¿Básica? ¿Me llamas a MÍ, básica?

—Tú estás reduciendo esto al absurdo como si no entendieras la diferencia entre sacrificio y suicidio.

—Tú lo estás poniendo como algo admirable cuando sabes tan bien como yo que en el fondo todo esto solo les sirvió para crear más papeleo

—Dios mío dame paciencia —reza porque es que...

—¡Admítelo! Tú mismo odiabas la idea de toda una religión nueva desde el principio... que lo esté poniendo ahora en palabras y diciendo en voz alta y te incomode y no puedas aceptarlo es una cosa, pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón.

—Claro que no, esto estaba escrito desde el principio. Solo fue una prueba a la humanidad como tantas otras se hicieron.

—No es como que hayas recibido un mucho mayor porcentaje de almas desde que ocurrió... así que no es que sirviera de nada —asegura abriendo la puerta del despacho con un chasquido. Respira con una poca de tranquilidad. Y es que... esta era una de esas discusiones idiotas que mantenían un resultado invariable. Perfecta para salir huyendo del nido de demonios. Iban a semi destrozar el infierno hoy, seguro... demasiadas frustraciones. Para todo el puto mundo. Mira de reojo a Gabriel.

—Igual no estamos aquí por eso. —aparta una silla y se sienta yendo a subir un pie sobre la rodilla contraria cuando ve el estado lamentable de sus zapatos... y no quiere obviamente estropear también sus pantalones.

Alguno podría preguntarse porque no resuelve el asunto con chasquido de dedos y santas pascuas, pero primero, los ángeles no van por ahí haciendo milagros mundanos de ese calibre. Son una preciada y escasa arma de Dios que hay que controlar y además, no va a perder la oportunidad de ir y lloriquear infinitamente sobre lo duro que es su trabajo y aprovechar para comprarse como cinco pares de zapatos nuevos.

Y segundo, no le gusta bajar aquí, así que, que siga teniendo que sufrir estas cosas es la excusa perfecta para obligarla a ella a subir cada vez.

Cierra bien la puerta a sus espaldas y se pregunta para que ostras hace eso si igualmente no va a...a nada. Aclarándose la garganta y notando que la ropa de Gabriel y Gabriel mismo iluminan esta habitación mucho mejor que sus focos. Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Virgen santa con este sitio —protesta igual. Lloriqueo, lloriqueo.

—No empieces con tus rezos que el cielo no es mucho mejor.

—Mira el estado de mis zapatos, ¿es que nunca limpiáis aquí abajo?

—Evidentemente no cuando tenemos la posibilidad de echarte a perder unos zapatos cada vez que bajas.

Ojos en blanco y ella sonríe un poquito sin notarlo.

—Los cargaré a vuestra contabilidad.

—Eso si que no. Los seres como tú bajan al infierno bajo su propio riesgo. Es una de las cláusulas —frunce el ceño.

—Regalo de empresa —continúa.

—Regálatelo a ti mismo —le mira fijamente—. Dime mejor... ¿qué haces realmente aquí?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —acaba por subir el pie de todos modos y apoya el tobillo en su rodilla.

—No has venido a rescatarles.

—¿Ah, no?

—Ni siquiera estaban en peligro. Bueno, sí. Bueno... no aún.

—Les tenías aquí retenidos... ¿Crees que eso se ve bien en el cielo? Ya sé perfecto lo que va a pasar ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Me van a pedir vacaciones. Y Sandalphon va a negarse a volver a bajar a la tierra.

—Si me hubieras permitido terminar...

—¿Ahora resulta que YO te detuve?

—¡Has venido aquí y desde luego lo has detenido todo!

—Yo no he detenido una sola cosa que hayas hecho en tu vida.

Belcebú DIFIÉRE.

Gabriel le mira con cara de "Sí, hablo de lo del otro día."

_WTF. _

Pues metió un grito porque se asustó, no para que parara.

Belcebú tiene que ir a recoger su mandíbula al suelo, denle un minuto.

Gabriel se espera tomando algo de por encima de la mesa y observándolo con desinterés, jugando con ello.

—¿M-Me estás diciendo que debí c-continuar? ¿Pese a todo?

—Por lo visto, eso habría hecho que no me pidieran vacaciones... ¿Qué les ibas a hacer?

—N-Nada que doliera, pese a los gritos que... pegaron.

—Entonces no veo porqué no.

—Claro, pero has venido a interrumpirlo todo —se levanta, más que por tener alguna intención... porque está histérica

—He venido a ver qué estabas haciéndoles y a sacarles de aquí, sí.

—¿No querías a ese ángel muerto? —le da la vuelta al escritorio otra vez y se recarga en el mueble.

—Desde luego, pero te los llevaste a los dos. No podía volver a fingir no saber qué ocurría.

Hace los ojos en blanco porque ella nunca pidió a Sandalphon aquí...

—Estábamos probando una teoría —le mira de arriba a abajo pensando que ese cruce de piernas le hace... accesible.

—¿Cuál? —se balancea un poco talón punta al notar que le mira las piernas.

—Un ángel no cae... por tener contacto físico con un demonio —le pone la mano en el tobillo.

—¿Y? —mira la mano—. Eso ya lo sabíamos.

—Carnal. Sexual —le pone la otra mano en el zapato, Gabriel le mira a los ojos, ella traga saliva, pero no se quita.

—¿Lo dices por lo que leímos el otro día?

—Me pareció un tema importante a investigar con un ángel al que das por perdido —sigue con la mano en su tobillo.

—Así que en vez de estar intentando matarlo estás jugando a los experimentos sexuales...

—N-Nadie dijo que era en vez. Y n-no veo que tengas algo tan grave en los zapatos.

Gabriel se incorpora bajando el pie al suelo y tomándola de la muñeca en un revuelo. Belcebú levanta las cejas sin esperárselo, levantando la cara.

—A eso... podemos jugar todos —la mira con intensidad y... bueno, él no puede dar un impulso sexual con las manos, pero seguro puede mandarle una sensación cálida como cuando tienes frío y tomas una bebida caliente, o te metes en una bañera calentita.

Belcebú traga saliva y créanme... la sensación caliente con esto, que si qué hay una muy muy intensa, se extiende de la muñeca hasta otras partes de Belcebú. Pasan solo unos segundos, le toma de la corva de la pierna, con la mano que no tiene atrapada y la levanta, empujando con fuerza la silla para tirarle de espaldas contra el suelo.

Por supuesto que se cae de espaldas, poniéndose en guardia casi inmediatamente. Con un grito otra vez, porque desde luego que le ha asustado otra vez.

Por supuesto que ella se deja caer sobre él, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para no literalmente caérsele encima tan torpemente.

La toma de la cintura.

—Todos —susurra y ahí va el impulso sexual directo al pecho de Gabriel, por culpa del pánico.

Aprieta las piernas y tensa todos los músculos quedándose sin aire entre todo. El problema... es que la tonta de Belcebú no tiene NI IDEA de qué hacer ahora... aunque le parece que el ángel se ve tan estúpidamente antojable...

Él la sigue sosteniendo de la cintura habiéndose hecho daño en la cabeza, así que aprieta los ojos y se lleva una mano a la nuca para curarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —protesta aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ella da un saltito cuando levanta la mano y creo que aprovecha que la tiene ahí para sostenérsela, mirándole bastante atentamente. ¿Qué putas parece que está haciendo? Le mira otra vez con eso

—_What the hell..._

—¿Qué? —entrecierra un poco los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? —pregunta... en un zumbido general, bastante fuerte.

—Una que se le hace a alguien que hace cosas contradictorias.

—¿Qué cosas contradictorias? —pregunta, y es que hasta la respiración acelerada tiene.

—¿Tú qué crees?

¿Sabes lo que no es tener idea? Le mira, respirándole encima. ¿Se refería a tirarle y... excitarle a la vez?

Gabriel le sigue mirando porque tampoco es como que él... tenga mucha.

Crowley había besado a su ángel. Se le acerca, respirándole encima de los labios prácticamente.

Se le acelera el corazón y cierra los ojos... Y una turba de demonios básicamente que creo que han acabado borrachos, no es muy difícil imaginar cómo, entra en tropel al despacho.

¡Mono! ¡Gabriel siendo mono! Vale, vale... vale. Belcebú tiene tres infartos y medio.

Alguien grita "eh! Un ángel sigue aquí!" Y literalmente todos se giran a por Gabriel.

Bueno, vale, si un demonio puede tener colmillos, trescientos ojos, cola, sacar fuego por la boca y a la vez inspirar terror hasta a los demonios más valientes... es Lord Belcebú.

Vale, la turba nota repentinamente el error fatal que han cometido y como... solo pasaban por aquí, señor, buenas tardes. Por si acaso necesitaba algo... ¿No? ¿Seguro? Perfecto, tenga usted muy buenas tardes y ojalá se divierta. Sí, claro que ahora volvemos a poner la puerta en su sitio y limpiamos un poco.

Defendiendo al puto Gabriel de los cojones, maldita sea. Creo que hasta retumba el cielo con el gruñido que pega. ¡Pero esto no está bien! No debía de... ¡no tendría por qué!

Gabriel está tras ella con las alas de fuera, porque se ha asustado. Otra vez. Arreglándose la ropa y el pelo.

La bella y la bestia, explicación gráfica. Lo que es no tener temor de nadie, Gabriel... Aunque nos quieras contar que te has asustado.

_So nice_. Carraspea un poco.

Hay además como mil moscas en el despacho a las que espanta con bastante poca delicadeza.

Belcebú aún mira a la puerta casi como si estuviera esperando que la terminaran de arreglar alguien no sabe qué decir, aunque tiene una repentina idea brillante. Se gira a él y... se muere del sonrojo.

—Mmmm... Esto ha sido bastante interesante —sonríe.

Vale, olviden la idea La sonrisa la estupidiza otra vez.

—Ehm... bueno —suelta con tono de "si tú lo dices"... aunque aún zumba.

Gabriel guarda las alas otra vez. Belcebú se humedece los labios y es que ella está... despeinada, una parte del sombrero le humea, la ropa toda arrugada... vamos, un desastre en general y ni te ha tocado. Bueno... Ejem... es culpa de ahuyentar a los demonios. Se aclara la garganta.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al cielo o... podrás subir solo? —eso debía sonar menos... con doble sentido.

El ángel levanta una ceja e inclina un poco la cabeza con eso, sonriendo.

—Creo que voy a elegir... que me lleves.

—_Coward_... —susurra sonrojándose un poco más. Igualmente le mira de arriba a abajo... y se pregunta si no va a... decir nada más ¡o algo!

—Uno pensaría que sería más cobarde rechazarte.

—_Wh-Wh-What?_ ¿Exactamente de qué _bloody fucking_ manera sería eso más cobarde?

—Bueno, podría implicar tenerte miedo, de algún modo.

—¿Y no me lo tienes?

—Mmmmno.

—Se llama inmunidad diplomática... no es por otra razón —asegura sin mirarle, pensando que acaba de defenderle de todo el infierno, utilizando TODAS sus armas. Vamos. Pero es de verdad que no van a matar al Arcángel _Fucking_ Gabriel estando ella ahí. Solo por puta conveniencia.

—Ah, claro. Veo que no todo el mundo goza de ella.

—Quiero asumir que tú no me vas a retener desnuda en una plancha e hierro en el cielo... —suelta... sin pensar. Y luego lo piensa. Y se sonroja en quinientos tonos de rojo.

—Hombre, si me lo pides así...

—¡Nadie te está pidiendo nada! —chillonea.

—Pues suena tremendamente específico para ser un comentario al azar.

—¡Hablo de Crowley! Así le tenían... ¡Me lo han contado!

—Y aun así me gusta tu forma de pensar.

El triple parpadeo.

—Vaya, cosas que nunca pensaba que iba a decirle a un demonio —se sorprende a si mismo Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—E-Ehm... bueno, si te gusta podemos...

—Mjm?

—C-Continuar o-o... repetir —se aclara la garganta.

—¿Continuar? —le mira de reojo. Belcebú vacila pensando... coño, sí, ¡continuar lo que hacíamos!

—¿N-No?

Gabriel le mira con cara de _"Ah, ¿pero estábamos haciendo algo?"_

¡Joder!

—_What the fuck,_ Gabriel!

—Sí, eso nos preguntamos todos.

—_W-What?!_

—Qué es lo que te pasa. Qué es lo que quieres.

Belcebú le mira con la boca abierta ante esa pregunta. Vamos, que ¡era perfectamente obvio, tanto lo que le pasaba como lo que quería!

Gabriel se detiene a la puerta del infierno y le sonríe.

—Si no lo sabes... es que quizás no valga tanto la pena.

Levanta una mano y se la pone cerca de la cara, sin tocarla. Sonriéndole.

¡Ugh! Las sonrisas tenebrosas de Gabriel.

En realidad no, para nada.

¿No? Vale. Aún peor. Belcebú se mueve un poquito hacia su mano, como atraída por un imán, dando un micro pasito.

Se la pone en la mejilla y le cura la cara nada más con el tacto, otra vez con esa sensación de calidez y cercanía.

Belcebú cierra los ojos, permitiéndose esto por un instante, porque... no ha sentido ni calidez ni cercanía antes de hoy, en demasiado más tiempo del que puede siquiera recordar.

Es amor, lo que le está insuflando es amor bastante puro y no adulterado. Y potente porque es el Arcángel _fucking_ Gabriel.

El corazón de Belcebú late como bomba a punto de explotar... ni siquiera sabe cómo es que no se ha descorporizado aún, seguramente porque es el _bloody_ Belcebú, el "Señor de la Gran Morada", el "Señor del Abismo" y el "Príncipe de los demonios". De un solo movimiento, se acerca a Gabriel, le toma de la cintura y salta con él, sacando las enormes y colosales alas de murciélago que tiene y levantando el vuelo.

_Oooookeeeei..._

No tiene idea de qué putas hacer con nada de lo que acaba de pasar. La verdad, la verdad, la verdad, creo que le está llevando al cielo. Así en plan... Ugh. Quédate aquí y hablamos en... mil años.

Nadie. O sea, Gabriel solo le estaba dando las gracias.

Ya... ya. Amor. Eso estaba dándole Gabriel. Y Belcebú acaba de acordarse de lo que es el amor. De hecho puede que... esté abrazándole un poco culpablemente mientras le sube al cielo…

Yo sé que es un poco sobrecogedor porque... no suele hacerlo nunca nadie por ti y además este es un bestia con bastante más poder del que cree (y eso que no creo que nadie se lo tenga más creído que él) pero...

Todo esto es... o sea es que ¡Gabriel! Se abraza a ella asustado de nuevo. Belcebú aprieta los ojos porque es calientito y está abrazado a ella.

—Mmmm... ¿Todo bien? —pregunta después de unos instantes

Vale, deja de abrazarle como si la vida le fuera en ello en cuanto habla por lo menos ahora entiendes porque Crowley no puede solo... tirárselo frente a todo el infierno.

Ugh. Ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a pensar nada de eso.

—Y-Yes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Oh, por nada... —mira hacia abajo.

—¿No has subido nunca volando al cielo?

—No desde que tenemos escaleras.

—P-Pensé que estarías... q-que estarían m-muy... ocupadas. Yo qué sé. _Shut up._

—Ah, sí... la hora punta —se burla.

—Bueno, quería aire, ¿vale? _Shut up_...

—¿Te... has puesto nerviosa?

—¿T-Te lo has puesto tú? —siempre buena idea responder con una pregunta.

—No.

Ella traga saliva.

—Puedo volver a hacerlo.

—P-Puedes. No me importa. No estoy nerviosa.

Gabriel cierra los ojos y va a volver a hacerlo, todo él, no solo la mano.

Por Satán...

Porque sabe que se siente bien y... no lo va a soltar, ¡hombre!

—Q-Qué... ¿qué coño es lo que ha-haces? Ni siquiera sé qué es, antes lo lo habías... he-hecho nunca.

—¿Lo odias?

—¿P-Para eso lo haces? ¿Para qué lo odie? —Aprieta los labios. Maldita sea.

—No. Es afecto.

_—Bloody hell..._

—Es adictivo.

—¿Adictivo?

—Sí. Irremediablemente.

—Qué va. Será puto adictivo para los humanos. Ni creas que voy a volverme yo adicta a tus mierdas —igualmente le aprieta un poco más contra sí... no sea que se caiga y se lo cobren como nuevo. O sea solo es por eso, nada más.

Va a seguir con ello hasta que le suelte.

Joder. Joder, joder... joder.

Sí... lo bueno es que es fácil acostumbrarse.

Y adictivo.

De la hostia

O sea, es verdad... es completamente adictivo.. Maldita sea. Va a medio lanzarle en el cielo en cuanto lleguen.

_Unbearable?_

Maldita sea, un poco sí.

_Too much?_ ¿Te estas empalagando en un momento? Lo bueno es que te va a durar la sensación un par de días a este paso.

Sí. O de meses. O de años.

Aterriza soltándole así literalmente. Pum. Como en uno de los balcones. Y dando un par de pasos atrás con cara de... ugh.

Él la mira, levantándose y arreglándose la ropa otra vez.

—Ehm... _Well..._

—Gracias, Belcebú.

—_Shut up!_ No quería que los trozos de ángel ensuciaran mi oficina —le mira y vacila un poco.

—Puedes volver a por más de esto... cuando lo requieras.

La cara de asco que hace, junto con sonrojo.

—O a por la mesa. Lo que se te antoje —asegura girándose para ir adentro

—No requiero... no... _fuck off! _¡No he hecho nada porque lo requiera! —protesta girándose y lanzándose al vacío de golpe.

Gabriel sacude un poco la cabeza y se quita una pelusilla invisible de la chaqueta con su sonrisa, yendo hacia dentro.

Tan puto ancho.

Exacto

Belcebú tiene que ir a sentarse unos malditos minutos antes de volver al infierno. Con la piel de gallina y el corazón aun súper acelerado... porque MALDITA SEA con Gabriel y su puto... calor y su... sonrisa imbécil y... su afecto de mierda!

Lo siento, pensamos que estaba siendo demasiado... poco angelical. Si sirve de consuelo, está usando sus poderes para el mal, así que...

¿Para el mal?

Frustrar a Belcebú es bastante maligno.

Estás jugando con fuego, sí. Aunque hoy le has parecido muy mono.


	60. Chapter 60

¿Crowley está bien?

Eeeeh... Seeeh, seh, claro. No.

¿Quieren ir con él a... hablar con Aziraphale?

Nnnn... ehm... uhm... _w-well..._

O sea... Crowley se convierte en serpiente para salir de ahí en cuanto Belcebú sale por la puerta con el otro ángel que es… ¿Gabriel? Bueno, no está muy seguro de quién coño es, pero _whatever_, a nadie le importa. El caso es que se escabulle entre los pies de la turba de demonios porque por lo visto no concebimos el concepto "vamos a pasar cinco minutos seguidos en la misma forma".

Todo el infierno le parece raro y maloliente de un modo diferente al habitual. Por lo visto ahora sí hacía mucho que no venía, hasta obras parece que han hecho. Menos mal que se las perdió.

Nadie le pisa, de pura casualidad.

Sale al cielo de Londres y joder, es que algo debe haber pasado porque... y no se refiere al beso que se ha dado con Aziraphale que... le hace convertirse de nuevo en humano y dar una vuelta sobre si mismo.

¿Hombre o mujer? Solo por curiosidad.

Todos sabemos que debería ser... mujer, pero no lo creo la verdad.

Está bien, no pasa nada.

Sí que pasa, pero no lo sabe

Aziraphale... debe estar en una de las salidas del infierno, sentadito, para variar, esperando a ver si sale.

Seguramente Crowley sale por otra puerta porque maldita sea con la suerte que tienen.

Mierda. Lo bueno es que siempre le encuentra

Y el problema es que... no reconoce absolutamente nada ni sabe a dónde ir.

Saca tú radar encuentra ángeles llamados Aziraphale, anda. SIEMPRE le encuentras. Hasta en Francia.

Sandalphon, desde luego, se ha ido al cielo a esconderse para siempre jamás porque Gabriel es el ángel salvador del que hablaba Aziraphale, ya lo sabía, menos mal que existe pero no va a volver a ni acercarse a la tierra nunca jamás.

Ojos en blanco. Mejor. Aziraphale sonríe un poco cuando se larga.

Ni siquiera le habla cuando se larga ni le intenta convencer de que le siga ni mira atrás

Oh... bufff, cielos. Tan espeso como siempre.

Pues no va a perder ni un instante más aquí abajo.

Ojos en blanco. Mejor. ¡Mejor!

Y que se olviden de que vuelva a quedarse, eso lo tiene muy claro, por mucho que Gabriel haya ido por ellos.

¡Vale, mejor!

Lo hablará luego con él, que mande a otro. Se acabó. Fin de esta misión. Si le hace bajar de nuevo, renuncia.

No se puede renunciar o Aziraphale ya hubiera renunciado.

Pedirá el traslado. A Italia. Siempre le ha gustado el clima de Italia. Y está el vaticano. Es el lugar perfecto para él.

Ugh. Pobres italianos. Si... no tan lejos como debería. Pero sí. Asmodeo ira a visitarle y a pervertirle.

¡No le van a decir a Asmodeo a donde lo han trasladado!

Asmodeo lo encontrará, solo hay que seguir los chillidos.

Aziraphale está considerablemente más interesado en que Crowley le encuentre a él.

Crowley no sabe ni que tiene un apartamento en el centro, ni una librería en ruinas, ni que le gusta ese banco del parque, ni que probablemente hoy que es lunes, toque hacer mercado.

Quizás si se mete en problemas se le atine la brújula.

Bueno... Crowley no sabe ni por dónde empezar y la verdad es que está un poco nervioso. No se puede presentar... donde sea que tenga que ir así sin más después de que le ha besado... ¡LE HA BESADO!

No nos extraña. Ohh ¿Por ESO lo está? ¿Y qué quiere? ¿Ir con flores?

O sea, o sea... que seguramente no es nada, a ver... que estaban en el infierno y claro que le han obligado y todo eso y solo ha sido por salvar su vida y todo lo demás.

Ya, ya... Por eso te metió la lengua hasta el esófago. Belcebú estaba midiendo la proporción de legua que te metía.

El caso es que analizando la situación, ni sabe bien que estaba pasando. O sea, estaban en el infierno, eso está claro, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo llegaron ahí. Reflexiona mientras anda vagamente hacia ningún lugar concreto.

A pesar de que ya ha visto los coches y le han asustado bastante. Creo que vamos a buscar un lugar donde no los haya.

Con lo que te gustan después... (¡Y como si las cuadrigas no fueran aterrorizantes también!)

El caso es que estaban en el infierno y no creáis que no ha oído a Aziraphale decirle que tenían que tener sexo y luego que hacer el amor. Así. Cita textual. Con esas mismas palabras. Y dos veces.

O sea, podría haber malinterpretado la primera vez, pero no puede haber malentendido dos veces y menos cuando claramente le ha pedido que le besara. ¡Y QUE BESO!

Sí, hacer el amor lo dijo, yo lo oí.

Tiene que agarrarse de un árbol de la plaza a la que ha llegado... y se pasa una mano por el pelo sonriendo idiotamente. Luego se toca los labios y se abraza a si mismo porque no puede con todo esto... iiiiiihhh!

Es queeeee, es monisimo. También te ha dicho que te quiere.

Vale, vale, calma... otra vez, estaban en el infierno y seguramente le estaban obligando a hacer esto.

Claaaaaro, claaaaro, a besarte bien obligadamente. No a besarte sino a hacerlo bien.

Quizás... quizás Lord Belcebú se había enterado que él... estaba enamorado del ángel y era una especie de prueba. O de juicio. Y habían capturado y amenazado a Aziraphale para que lo demostrara a cambio de su propia vida

Quizás Aziraphale está enamorado de ti...

Quizás iban a... condenarle a algo peor por ello, pensar que no era ya digno de confianza. Encerrarlo en el infierno a hacer papeleo o decidían simplemente... prescindir de sus servicios para siempre jamás.

La conclusión fatalista. Comprensible, pero fatalista.

Es decir... luego el infierno tenía poca manga ancha con esto y seguro que pensaban que les traicionaría a la mínima de cambio. Que… bueno, para ser honestos, lo haría, igual que todos los demás. Pero tal vez esto ya era arriesgarse demasiado.

¡Ahora no quieres ser el amante de Aziraphale! ¡Que fuerte!

¡Lo que no quiere es que lo sepa todo el mundo!

Uy... hmmm... háblalo con él. No parece saberlo todo mundo, solo los que no tienen ojos no lo saben.

¡Estaban en _bloody _mitad del infierno! ¡En un escenario! Había gente sin ojos ahí. Los vio. Y para la capacidad de visión que tenían estaban en localidades nada despreciables.

Ya, ya... Aziraphale también estaba un poco escandalizado con el escenario. Querían oír los gemidos de Aziraphale mientras decía tu nombre.

Tal vez... tal vez debería ir... debería ir a buscarle porque desapareció en mitad de su primer beso y eso es una señal de mierda.

¡Su primer beso! Otra vez tiene que dar una vueltecita y algunos saltitos.

Pero... ¿Dónde? Un detalle sin importancia. Y lo PRIMORDIAL. ¿Con qué actitud?

Aunque a lo mejor ahora que lo había secuestrado el infierno y obligado a besar a un demonio era el ángel el que decidía que ya no quería volver a la tierra. Le caía muy bien pero a veces tenía unas ideas de mierda que eran como para pegarle con la mano abierta.

Pero en el cielo no había comida. Seguro bajaría a comer tarde o temprano. Había visto a ese idiota chupar bivalvos como si fuera un Dios del sexo oral de un modo completamente obsceno sin ni cuenta darse en demasiadas ocasiones como para saber que iba a ser capaz de prescindir de todo ello.

Y no, no tenía envidia de las ostras, antes de que venga alguien a insinuarlo. Jum.

Además, todo eso eran CITAS. O sea, nadie había dicho que lo fueran formalmente y Crowley tampoco se atrevería a mencionarlo en voz alta imaginando como se pondría Aziraphale si acaso alguien se lo ligeramente insinuara, chillando cosas sobre haberse encontrado por casualidad y blablablá. Ojos en blanco. _Whatever_.

Vas a caer fulminado cuando notes lo bastante asumido que tiene todo esto últimamente.

Pero, PERO, de hecho, si todo el mundo tenía la delicadeza y educación suficiente como para dejarles a sus asuntos y no comentar al respecto la actitud del ángel era perfectamente compatible con una cita.

Era encantador y risueño, hablaba con él animadamente todo el tiempo de cualquier cosa. TODO EL TIEMPO. Se reía de sus chistes, se molestaba un poco con él y le devolvía las puyas, normalmente de formas súper ingeniosas, maldito bastardo, y casi lo más importante, era capaz de pensar por sí mismo en vez de dejarse arrastrar por el rebaño.

Es cierto que Crowley había tenido que esforzarse un poco para que lo hiciera, pero era capaz. Eso ya era un mundo de diferencia.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco. Crowley había tenido que darle en la cabeza con una roca durante seis mil años seguidos para que Aziraphale a veces pensara por sí mismo.

Cuando estaba con él en esas citas... (y había pasado el cuarto de hora de rigor en el que el ángel repetía una y otra vez hasta la saciedad su discurso sobre la naturaleza contraria de cada uno y otras tonterías habituales, no fuera que alguien se olvidara ni por un segundo...) Crowley siempre llegaba un punto en que sentía que dejaban de ser un ángel y un demonio.

Especialmente, él dejaba de ser un demonio repudiado y caído y demás adjetivos dramáticos y penosos de los que le gustaba añadir a su discurso para ponerse en una postura decadente y cool. Y solo eran dos personas... dos amigos. Tal vez un poco más (o eso le hubiera gustado) con capacidades distintas pero similares, con trabajos diferentes pero parecidos y con problemas y vidas dispares pero semejantes.

Pero si hasta había amor... se veía en el ambiente, lo veía en el ángel. Como se le aceleraba el pulso, le brillaban los ojos y se le iluminaba la cara. Le veía ruborizarse ligeramente, temblar un poco y hasta contener el aire cada vez que... aparecía un estúpido camarero con un estúpido plato nuevo de lo que fuera que había pedido para comer.

Vale. Tal vez Crowley era a veces la estúpida tercera rueda en la relación entre el ángel y su estúpida comida.

De todos modos, dejando de lado eso, estaba clarísimo que eran citas. O sea, no, porque siempre acaban con Crowley acompañando al ángel a su casa y quedándose con dos palmos de narices y un estúpido "Buenas noches, _my dear boy_." en la puerta.

Sin siquiera un pequeño beso ni nada, ¡ya no digamos invitarle a entrar para actividades ilícitas! Como mucho MUCHO alguna de protesta a veces sobre que ojalá y no tuviera que dormir. ¡Pues cómo iba a no irse a dormir! ¿Qué demonios esperaba que hiciera? ¿Pasarse las próximas horas encerrado en un cuarto oscuro rememorando la noche, pensando frustradamente en la velada y en la conversación y en lo que había pasado y sobre todo en lo que NO? Pues no. Eso solo pasaba cinco de cada cuatro veces. Y sí, sí sabe bastantes matemáticas para saber lo que ha dicho. Jum.

Seguro pasarse toda la noche hablando.

Ya, ya... también había pasado eso alguna vez para la desesperación general.

Al menos no rezaba casi.

_Gracias a Dios._

Bueno, hay quien reza toda la noche.

El caso es que aunque estaba seguro que estaban en una relación desde hace tiempo, pues aún no... se había formalizado ni con un beso ni con nada. Hasta ahora. En que lo habían obligado a besarle en el _bloody_ infierno. Ugh.

Obligado siendo la palabra clave aquí.

Aprieta los ojos porque él lo había disfrutado mucho y estaba súper contento y emocionado e ilusionado y... tal vez debería ir ahí y pedirle disculpas, no sabía porque se lo habían llevado al infierno, pero estaba claro que era culpa suya.

Ehh... _well_...

Seguro que Aziraphale estaba ahora súper preocupado por si caía y por si el infierno venía otra vez por él y... él solo estaba por ahí sonrojándose y saltando como un idiota enamorado.

Está más preocupado porque no sales de ahí y no sabe dónde estás. ¿Y si le han matado? Ella le dijo que le matarían si no tenían sexo.

Claro, todo el mundo estaba súper predispuesto a matarle.

Y la verdad el NO se ha enterado de cómo coño ha llegado ahí. Vale, de cómo ostras ha llegado ahí si Sandalphon no le explicó que fue Gabriel que llegó. Aziraphale el autocorrector. Coño... ostras. La diferencia es mínima.

Sobre todo cuando se los come.

Pues eso solo lo sabes tú, querida, los demás no quisimos entrar en detalles.

Eeeeeen fin... que no estaba taaaaan enamorado en realidad o sea, venga, que había muchas cosas que detestaba de Aziraphale y que le sacaban de quicio. Y que si al final no quería besarle ni nada, pues peor para él, no le iba a quitar el sueño ni iba a irse a llorar o algo así.

Ya, ya... claro.

Pues no.

Desde luego.

¡Que no!

¿Y si sí quiere besarte? Va a quitarte el sueño.

Eeeeeeeeeh...

¿Y a irte a llorar de la alegría?

Eh... No. Se va a morir y ya.

¡Que va!

Ejem, por lo menos no le ha dicho que va muy rápido, que tenía un poco de miedo de que se lo pareciera, la verdad...

Ay, querido. Aunque ahora mismo el que va a pensar que va muy rápido eres tú.

¡Que va! No lo va a pensar.

Tú... dale tiempo a que te medio viole y me dices.

Eso... podría estar bien.

¡O podría parecerte que va muy rápido!

Bueno... volviendo al asunto... Crowley da un par de vueltas todo agobiado yendo de un lado a otro y es que empieza a notar que algo ha pasado, porque todo el mundo va vestido muy diferente a él y le miran y le señalan con el dedo.

Y es que estaba tan enfrascado en este asunto que... las casas, los coches... ALGO GORDO tiene que haber pasado.

Tan gordo como miles de años.

Traga saliva y ve pasar a la gente de la calle, mira más o menos como se visten todos y se copia el atuendo de un chico X. Pantalones tejanos negros, zapatillas negras y sudadera negra de, por desgracia, una especie de caballos de dibujos. WTF debe ser "_My Little Ponny_"? Bueno, nada que no se arregle haciendo al caballo en blanco y negro. Y con cuernos. Y cola de demonio. Y un tridente. Y algo de fuego alrededor. _My little ponny of the hell_. Atemporal.

Odia hacer esto porque a saber si esto es lo que se lleva realmente o lo que va con su estilo y ¿quién puede fiarse de los ingleses aleatorios en conocimiento de moda? pero al menos la gente no le va a señalar por la calle...

Pero es que debería ir al menos elegante a ver a Aziraphale. O sea, por todos los infiernos, acababa de darle un beso y vale que habíamos establecido que no... no nos importaba si lo quería o no y si no lo quería, pues era su problema, pero... venga, vamos a ayudarnos un poco con esto a nosotros mismos.

Vale, el chico moda tiene ya muy claro que... las sudaderas de _My little_ _pony of the hell_ no son elegantes.

En realidad no lo sabe.

Parece tenerlo claro, igual le va a dar un infarto verte.

Tal vez debería llevarle algo. Una botella de vino o unos dulces. Pero ¿cómo iba a encontrar el ágora para comprar algo en este sitio? además que estaba todo oscuro... O sea, no. Las calles, que estaban muy bien iluminadas como por arte de magia, pero estaba claro que era de noche.

Y él esperándote ahí. Que llevarás comida le gustaría, sinceramente.

Mira un poco alrededor y es que está en una plaza donde todos son casas residenciales sin locales comerciales, pero parece que hay como más movimiento hacia ahí. Se dirige calle abajo mirando los coches un poco más interesado ahora, porque son tan bonitos y brillantes. Se humedece los labios viendo Subaru negro cualquiera, pero es el que es negro que está más cerca aparcado.

Se acerca estirando una mano hacia él y cuando lo toca y lo siente frío metálico, da un saltito atrás y sonríe sin saber por qué. Vuelve a acercarse a tocarlo un poco, sonriendo más.

Luego se acerca al siguiente, que es de otro color, pero se siente igual y mira a los que van por la calle, con gente dentro. Gente dentro. Él debería ser una de esas personas. Va a conseguirse uno de estos pronto. Cueste lo que cueste... se promete a sí mismo.

Deja que veas el tuyo descubrirás que Aziraphale a ratos también es la tercera rueda

Pero primero necesita encontrar a Aziraphale. Vuelve a concentrarse a sí mismo y... aquí si hay tiendas con escaparates. Todos iluminados.

No entiende muy bien porque hay muñecos detrás de cristales en la calle, ni qué son todas esas cosas envueltas de ese material suave y brillante por todos lados, pero al final encuentra una en la que la puerta está abierta y dentro hay una persona, así que entra a pedir que le vendan dulces.

Tras una conversación con el muchacho de la caja le explican que está en una farmacia y aquí no venden exactamente... o sea, hay alcohol de curar y tienen dulces dietéticos, si quiere.

No tiene mucha idea de lo que significa todo eso, así que... vale, ¿Por qué no? mejor eso que llegar con las manos vacías.

Uy. _"Aziraphale... tus muslos me gustan pero baja de peso"_

En su defensa, no sabe lo que está comprando. Le dan una botella del material misterioso con un líquido transparente y una caja de galletas con unas letras muy bien dibujadas sobre ser el secreto para la pérdida de peso. En una bolsa de una tela rara de cojones y él invoca como tres sestercios.

El chico de la caja alucina con las monedas que le está dando y le muestra un billete de veinte libras diciéndole que tiene que pagar con uno de esos, que esa moneda no sabe de qué país es, pero que vaya a pedir cambio, que hay un cajero dos calles más abajo.

Él parpadea un par de veces y asegura que tiene uno de esos papeles por ahí en algún lado, así que no se preocupe. Le entrega un billete de veinte libras en el que Isabel II parece estar un poco más joven y de más buen año de lo normal, pero es inconfundiblemente ella.

El farmacéutico tampoco se esfuerza mucho por fijarse, devolviéndole el cambio.

Crowley sale de la farmacia y por fin, POR FIN nota que no sabe dónde ir. Apelando a su sentido viperino.

¡Al fin!

Nota que es bastante lejos y hace drama aclamando al cielo porque ¡Ugh! _Angel_, ¿qué haces con tu vida? Lo vas a hacer a ANDAR hasta ahiiiiií. _No way!_

¡Está ESPERÁNDOTE!

Ñañañaña.

Y de hecho ¡más vale que te apures porque tiene hambre!

Ojos en blanco.

Y porque aunque no lo creas está TERRIBLEMENTE agobiado por ti como cada vez que le sacan del infierno y te quedas tú ahí dentro. Cosa que últimamente es común...

La verdad, esto sería más rápido si no hubiera un millón de cosas raras y brillantes por todos lados.

Crowley encantado con todo. ¿Qué tal que vas por él y lo descubren juntos?

¡Pues está en ello! ¡Pero es que mira todo esto! Londres es la ciudad más bonita del mundo. (Nos han obligado a decir eso.)

Es más bonita de la mano de Aziraphale.

Vale, vale... tras un rato de paseo es que empieza a sentirle más cerca y de repente... se plantea que... no ha pensado como va a afrontar esto. ¿Qué le va a decir? ¿Realmente le va a pedir... disculpas? ¿O... sería mejor fingir que no ha pasado para volver a lo que ya tenían hasta ahora? ¿O... hablarlo y que Aziraphale decidiera que no quería hacerle daño y era mejor alejársele?

Ugh... da la media vuelta necesitando un rato más para pensar esto. Es que como le dijera que... es que lo iba a matar.

¡Crowley!

¡Pues es que!

¡Es Aziraphale!

¡Sí! ¡Por eso!

Ugh. Venga, ¡tenle un poquito de fe! Te ha dado un GRAN beso.

¡Porque lo estaban obligando!

Nadie besa a otra persona así obligadamente.

¡Eso no lo sabes!

¡Es obvio que no! Le besas un besito así... _kiss_.

Él parecía tener muy claro lo que tenía que hacer... Q-Quizás él... Quizás también... No, no, no, no, Crowley, no empieces de nuevo.

Aprieta los ojos dando una vuelta alrededor de la planta con la que está hablando.

Aziraphale parecía EXCESIVAMENTE CÓMODO con la idea, pequeño ¿No hasta pidió una cama?

Pero porque seguro ya lo habían amenazado de todo y estaba en pánico.

Quizás, pero sinceramente no parece probable, _dear_.

Se tapa la cara con las manos porque esto es súper difícil y desesperante

Aziraphale le mira a lo lejos cuando decide ir a comprar algo de comer antes de esperarle... sin entender bien qué hace.

—¿CROWLEY? —grita desde bastante lejos... y empieza a caminar hacia él sin pisar el pasto.

El nombrado da un salto entrando en pánico porque... ¡No está preparado para esto!

Menos preparado vas a estar para lo siguiente.


	61. Chapter 61

El demonio salta, vacila da un paso atrás, otro adelante, se pasa una mano por el pelo y finalmente intenta parecer _cool_ con una sonrisita de lado que no acaba de salirle, con el corazón súper acelerado.

El ángel le salta encima para abrazarle. Él levanta las cejas y le sostiene como puede intentando no caerse.

—_My dear!_ ¿Estás bien? —es que le pone una mano en la nuca y le acaricia un poquito.

—_Y-Yes..._

Aziraphale gira la cara y le da un beso en la mejilla o el pelo, lo que se deja. Él le sostiene aun con eso, ¡mira que preocupado estaba!

¡Pues claro que estaba muy preocupado!

—¿Y tú? —le acaricia un poco la espalda.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien... ahora mejor que has salido. ¿¡Por qué nunca sales donde yo me pongo?! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—La verdad, me he largado en cuanto he podido y no sé ni por dónde he salido.

—No pasa nada... al menos todo está bien —se separa un poco y le toma de las mejillas. Crowley le sonríe un poquito—. Me he asustado un montón. Especialmente cuando no me recordabas —le da un besito suave en los labios.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Le acaricia las mejillas y le mira a los ojos detrás de los lentes.

—¿Estás bien?—vuelve a preguntar porque algo no le termina por cuadrar pero no sabe que es.

—_W-What?_

—¿Estás bien, _my darling_?

Abre y cierra la boca varias veces volviendo en sí. Aziraphale le acaricia las mejillas, esperándole.

—Pareces... sobresaltado.

—N-Naaah — el corazón casi se le sale.

—Siento tu corazón latir contra mi pecho.

¿He dicho que estaba sonrojado? Está sonrojado otra vez. Y debes sentir como emana amor... e intenta ocultarlo por todos los medios.

Aziraphale sonríe porque lo siente, más aun estando tan cerca, es como estar abrazando a un osito amoroso.

—¿Te asustaste tú también? Calma... estoy aquí, estoy bien... y estoy feliz de verte.

Abre y cierra y abre y cierra y abre y cierra y abre.

—N-Naaah...

—¿No? Venga ya... lo que no sé es qué ha pasado. Como llegue aquí.

—Ehm... eh... ¿Qué?

—Te estaba besando... Belcebú había dicho que si no hacíamos el amor frente a todo el infierno te mataría... —se sonroja un poco—. ¿Y después? ¿Lo has hecho tú? ¿Me has sacado tú de ahí?

—¿D-D-Después? ¿De lo que quieres hablar es de... lo de DESPUÉS?

—¿Tú de qué quieres hablar? —parpadea.

Crowley se sonroja ooootra vez y mueve la cabeza de lado a lado como _"no, no, estoy bien con eso"._

—No, no... dime.

—Ehm... E-Estás bien con... ehm... todo... lo otro. Y todo —la verdad, se siente lo bastante valiente para preguntarlo porque antes le ha dado otro besito así por las buenas y le está abrazando y todo.

—Estoy bien con todo qué otro —le suelta de la cara y le pone las dos manos en los hombros.

—P-Pues... —traga saliva y aparta un poco la mirada.

—¿Tú tienes algún problema con algo?

Niega fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Vengaaaaa, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta con suavidad.

—¿P-Pasar? ¿Qué va a pasar? N-No pasa nada.

—Estás hasta temblando un poco...

—Ahm... Naaaah, estoy... estoy bien —asegura, pero la verdad no suena muy creíble. Aziraphale hace una mueca.

—¿Me das un beso? Tengo hambre —Tengo hambre y quiero ir a comer... pero antes quiero un beso. Esa es la forma.

—¿Q-Qué... qué?

—Quiero ir a comer algo, pero... —se relame los labios.

—Ah, claro. Ehm... la verdad, no sé qué le ha pasado a la ciudad. Te he traído esto —le tiende la bolsa.

El ángel parpadea un poco en todos los aspectos porque no hay beso.

—¡Oh! ¿Pasarle de qué? —le suelta y toma la bolsa.

—No sé dónde está nada ni que es todo esto —se pasa una mano por el pelo y no hay beso porque su mente cree que ha sido un producto de su imaginación.

—¿Qué es todo qué? —pregunta mirando dentro de la bolsa. Parpadea un poco sacando el alcohol—. Oh... tengo algo en la espalda. ¿Es para eso? —se gira un poco para mostrarle la C que le ha marcado Hastur que debe tener atravesada por el saco, el chaleco y la camisa... y una cicatriz en la piel con una C muy estilizada.

—¿Qué? —levanta las cejas y parpadea, levantando una mano para tocarle—. ¿Te duele?

—No... No. Siento caliente, pero no me duele realmente. Sandalphon me curó.

—Oh... —asiente.

—Pero mientras te esperaba he sentido que tengo algo aún... y no puedo curarlo ni quitarlo. ¿Qué es?

—Es una quemadura...

—Esa la hizo Hastur... aún en el Ritz. Es lo primero que hizo, creo que con un hierro ardiente. Más que el golpe, fue eso lo que me hizo perder el sentido —mira el alcohol en su mano porque es algo raro de cojones que le traiga eso.

—¡Ese cabrón! —protesta poniéndole los dedos en la cicatriz, resiguiéndola y causándole un escalofrío.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Por un momento pensé que me estaba apuñalando con una espada de fuego infernal.

—Ugh... lo voy a matar —intenta curarle pero es que no le sale bien. Es que dudo que pueda, lo hizo con un metal forjado con fuego infernal eh ahí el asunto. Por eso no se borra.

—Déjale... solo hay que tener cuidado con él.

—Y una mierda, ¿qué demonios le pasa? Ni siquiera sé por qué estábamos ahí abajo ni como llegaste tú.

—Pues ya sabes que le pasa... por eso hay que tener cuidado. Llegue con ellos, ¿no te acuerdas? Comíamos en el Ritz con Asmodeo espiándonos.

—No.

—Asmodeo estaba haciéndote una auditoria... para ver si me estabas seduciendo apropiadamente o no.

Crowley parpadea leeeeentamente.

—Estábamos... en la mesa. Por un momento pensé que era una sorpresa —se sonroja.

—No.

—Ya, ya pude notarlo —saca los panecillos para adelgazar de la bolsa y se sonroja u poco, mirándole—. Esto...

—¿Eh? —parpadea porque seguía mirando la C en su espalda.

—Me estás... ¿esto es un mensaje poco sutil o algo? —vale, ahora sí se sonroja un poco más.

—¿De qué?

Aziraphale se vuelve a los panecillos y se sonroja un poco más.

—¿No te gustan estos? —se sonroja un poco—. Dijo ese chico que eran los que sabían mejor.

—Pues... no es que... yo... nunca he probado unos panecillos de ESTOS, pero si te parece que —se lleva las manos al abdomen—, hay algo que no te gusta, podrías decírmelo.

—Dijo que eran muy populares... ¿Que no me gusta de qué?

—Pues probablemente son muy populares —resopla, tan ofendido, aún sonrojado—. ¡No puedo creer que esta sea tu forma de decírmelo!

—¿Decirte qué?

—¿¡Pues cómo que decirme que?! ¡Que te parezco gordo! —protesta. Crowley parpadea un montón de veces—. Y no tengo tanta hambre —susurra—. Y eres tú el que pide comida todo el tiempo últimamente, y... ¡ni siquiera me ayudas a comerla! Quizás si el señor al que se le ven las costillas me ayudará de vez en cuando no tendría yo que comer comida por los dos —empieza a caminar hacia algún sitio.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si te he traído dulces! —le sigue, desde luego.

—Dulces para gordos.

—¿Para gordos?

—Ya te lo he dicho, si no te gusta... pues... —bufa—. Ugh. ¡Pues haberlo pensado antes!

—Pero... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué iban a haber dulces especiales para gordos? O sea...

—¿¡Cómo que por qué?! ¡Para dejar de estarlo! Y me parece un pésimo momento... ¿Qué? ¿Te daba vergüenza que el infierno me viera desnudo? ¡No es como que sean mágicos y me vayan a adelgazar en un minuto!

—¡Si los gordos quieren dejar de estarlo no deberían comer dulces!

—¡Ahora quieres que deje de comer dulces! Vaya, vaya... ¡Ahora sale el peine!

—¡Pero si los he traído para ti!

—¡Para que adelgace!

—¡N-No! ¿De dónde sacas...?

—¡Pues eso dicen! _"Dietapan: para los antojos más extremos"_

—Me dijo que eran los más buenos.

—¡Los panecillos para adelgazar más buenos! —le mira de reojo—. ¿Desde cuándo piensas que estoy gordo?

—Pero es que... ¡no entiendo por qué dices que son para adelgazar!

—¡Porque dice aquí! —se los muestra.

—Pero son dulces, ¡los dulces no adelgazan!

—¡Ahora quieres arreglarlo! —se detiene y le mira.

—No entiendo nada —confiesa.

—Ya, ya... y tampoco has querido darme un beso.

Parpadea... y vuelve a parpadear, deteniéndose.

—¡Pues vale! —Aziraphale en sus cinco minutos de drama, sigue andando.

—Sí que quiero —corre a su lado.

—¡Pues no parece!

—No creo que estés gordo, no sé porque te has enfadado, solo quería traerte algo dulce y alcohol porque... a lo mejor... a lo mejor lo necesitábamos y... esto fue lo que me dieron.

El ángel parpadea y se detiene.

—¿Alcohol? ¿Esto... es un chiste?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —protesta y es que hace un montón de rato que no entiende NADA.

—¿Es por lo del huevo?

—¿Qué huevo?

—Como que qué huevo, nuestro huevo... bueno, nuestro... potencial huevo —parpadea y le mira.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Hace mucho mucho rato que no entiendo nada de lo que dices y es raro porque no estas usando palabras raras como habitualmente.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber de qué hablo? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —le mira de arriba a abajo la sudadera de ponis y las zapatillas porque todo esto es como...

—¡Absolutamente nada!

—¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa de chico oscuro de quince años? ¿Son ponis esos? Estas actuando muy extraño...

—Ehm... todo el mundo va vestido raro. Se la he copiado a un chaval porque me miraban mal.

—Es... pera. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

—_What?_ —se sonroja desde ya pensando que le pedirá otro beso.

Aziraphale mira alrededor a ver qué nadie esté muy interesado en mirarles y sonríe de lado al notar el sonrojo.

—Deja de... tentarme. No. No es ese el favor —protesta un poco—. Vístete con la ropa que traías antes y con la que se reían de ti.

Crowley le mira unos instantes porque la sonrisa y lo de la tentación.

—Eh... ehm, sí, claro... —trata de recordar—. Creo que llevaba una túnica.

—¿Esa es... la ropa que te parece es la ropa... de moda?

—No tengo ni idea de cuál es la ropa de moda, mira a todo el mundo... mírate a ti mismo, ¿qué es ese lacito?

—¡Es mi pajarita! Me refiero a... la ropa de moda para ti! Qué año... ¿qué año es?

—¿Qué año es de qué?

—¡Ahora! —igual se arregla la pajarita.

—Pues... ciento veintisiete...

—Ohh, Dios —las cejas a las estrellas.

—¿Qué? ¿No es?

—Ohhh... por eso tu... pero... ¡yo! Ohhh... —da un pasito atrás.

—No recuerdo haber dormido... TANTO. ¿Qué año es?

—E-Es un poco después...

—Lo sabía, ¡sabía que tenía que haber pasado algo! ¿Qué me he perdido?

—Ay, _my dear._ Y yo... —se sonroja un poco más porque le ha besado varias veces y según Crowley no está ni siquiera...

—¿Qué?

—L-Lo siento, no debí... l-las cosas han cambiado un p-poco y...

—Pues eso ya lo estoy viendo.

—A-Ah... t-tu y yo... recientemente... e-eso —se mira los pies.

—¿Eh?

_—You know!_

—¡No! ¡Qué voy a saber!

—B-Bueno no sé si... a-a estas alturas tú... bueno han pasado muchas cosas. Cosas, ¡cosas! ¡No de las que crees! Son... cosas... cosas especiales que... cosas particulares. Y el cielo. E-El cielo... son... han demostrado que... y-y tú...

—_Angel..._ —le detiene, solemne, el nombrado cambia el peso de pie y le mira—. Estás parloteando.

—P-Pues... !

—_Stop._

Aprieta los labios y le mira, sonrojado. Toma aire profundamente

—E-Espera... eres... ¿un hombre completo? —pregunta, por cierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Aziraphale le señala la zona en cuestión.

—¿Q-qué? —el demonio se sonroja otra vez.

—Ohh... oh... —aprieta los ojos—. _F-Fuck._

De verdad Crowley no se está enterando de nada, pero tras vacilar un instante nota lo que acaba de decir, hasta inspira aire pensando si se va a destruir el tejido del universo.

Aziraphale se lleva las manos a la cara. Perdonen, pero acaba de darse cuenta.

—¿Has... Has dicho...?

—_I am sorry..._

—¿Pero qué ha pasado?

El ángel da un pasito hacia él y le abraza, este parpadea y después de unos instantes le abraza de vuelta. Aziraphale le esconde la cara en el pecho.

—Ehm... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... sí —traga saliva, tratando de no lloriquear—. O-Olvídalo... s-solo es que tu... y yo somos un poquito más que... conocidos.

—¿L-Lo somos?

—H-Hace poco —le aprieta contra sí aún más.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—E-Estamos... juntos.

—En calidad de...

Se sonroja un poco contra él y a Crowley vuelve irle el corazón a mil pidiéndole a cualquiera que quiera escucharle _porfavorporfavorporfavor_

Aziraphale murmura algo ininteligible.

—¿Qué?

—N-No sé si esto te va a parecer raro... —no es eso lo que ha dicho, evidentemente

—Responde a la _bloody_ pregunte, _angel_! —protesta más agresivo Mr. Irritable.

—A-Acabamos de... c-casarnos —vale, no te mueras. Porque además todavía no te lo dice todo.

Pues no se muere pero Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

—Q-Quizás suena un poco tonto... pero las circunstancias han sido de lo más adversas. Quizás debimos primero...

Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, eso demuestra que sigue vivo, pero se agarra de Aziraphale con fuerza con miedo de caerse.

—Ugh... ha sido un proceso largo —se justifica, agobiado y no es capaz siquiera de mirarle a la cara—. Yo sé que somos un ángel y un demonio y ni siquiera deberíamos... ser amigos, pero... e-el cielo... no se ha portado bien y casi se acaba el mundo y ellos lo querían, lo que me ha hecho ver que como yo creía que eran las cosas.

Crowley le besa.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y le deja hacer, de hecho tomándole de la sudadera de ponis darketos, apretándola con los puños, besándole de vuelta. Todo lo que quiera. Tan profundo como quiera. Un poco sorprendido sin esperárselo, de hecho dejando caer los panecitos adelgazantes al suelo.

Crowley se funde... SE FUNDE con esto y se medio muere porque lleva tanto tiempo esperando... ¡Y está pasando! ¡Y no es por el infierno!

Que va a ser por el infierno. Es más por consecuencia del cielo, que del infierno. Menos mal que le han liberado.

Aziraphale le abraza muy, muy cerca, y le aprieta contra sí, porque el maldito infierno siempre le asusta mucho.

Crowley es que aún no se cree que le esté dejando hacer esto.

Un policía les apunta con su linterna.

Ay...

—Excuse me...

Crowley ni caso, no le suelta, apretando los ojos. Aziraphale sigue apretando la sudadera, haciendo un sonidito gutural que indica que... esto le gusta más de lo que debería o más bien más de lo que parecía.

—Ehhh, _sirs_!

Ni caso.

—¡No pueden hacer esto aquí!

Tú sigue, sigue jodiendo que te van a desaparecer... Los dos a la vez.

—Ehhhh! _Stop_!

Nah, en realidad Crowley solo lo va a dejar inconsciente haciendo una de esas caras feas de serpiente con colmillos, aquí es bestia sin corazón es Aziraphale

Aziraphale se separa un poquito y la verdad es que iba a decir algo, pero solo susurra un... Crowley.

Noooooo. Se le va un poco atrás pero sin alcanzarle y acaba por dejar inconsciente al Bobby.

—E-E-Estás... bien?

—¿Eh?

Por alguna razón, Aziraphale consideró importante la pregunta. Le mira, porque esta vez siente que te ha empujado el a ello, sonríe sin que siquiera supieras que lo querías.

—P-Perdona si... te ha tomado por sorpresa... y-yo... —sigue el parloteo.

¡Pero si te ha besado él!

Ya, ya... ya. Igualmente, déjenlo, pueden besarle otra vez si quieren.

Pues a lo mejor lo hace.

Igualmente creo que Aziraphale se pone de puntas para besarle él, porque... Ahora que le ve tampoco parece estar tan mal, la verdad. O sea, así como para preocuparse por presionarle. Mira que mono parece y no parece quitarse ni nada. Ahí va a besarle de nuevo ahora que les ha quitado al Bobby de encima.

Ah, no, que mal va a estar si está encantado.

Aziraphale sonríe, porque Crowley irradia amor, de verdad. Pero... ¡quiere hablar con él y saber sus impresiones de esto! Va a besarle el cuello porque ahora tiene ventaja competitiva.

Oh, joder. Tramposo.

No es trampa, es... ser listo.

Llévatelo a su casa al menos. De hecho es parte de lo que... quiere decirle.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—S-S-Sí... —susurra él completamente arrullado y perdido como si acabara de pasarle un tren por encima.

—¿Q-Quieres más? —absorbe cerca de ese lugar exacto que SABE le gusta... pero aún no va a hacerle ahí.

—Ngk!

Aziraphale sonríe otra vez... las maravillas de tener un POQUITO más de control y estar un POQUITO más... bien cogido que tú. Le hace un poquito más... y luego se separa.

—A-Ah... Aziraphale...

—¿Quieres... ?

—Sí —otra vez. Sí. Sea lo que sea. Sí. A todo. Sí.

—Vamos a tomar un taxi —sonríe un poco más... y le besa la mejilla.

—¿Qué? —eso no sabe lo que significa.

—Ven conmigo... voy a llevarte a un sitio más íntimo —explica separándosele del abrazo y tomándole de la mano, tirando un poco de él y recogiendo sus pastelitos para adelgazar del suelo.

Crowley parpadea y se sonroja sonriendo como un tonto, dejándose tirar, haciendo que Aziraphale se sonroje con esa cara, sintiéndose así como... un encaminador de almas. Un pervertidor de Crowleys.

Pues lo eres.

Nooo. Se estira el chaleco y se acomoda la pajarita poniéndose muy derechito para llamar al Taxi.

Crowley le abraza de la cintura por la espalda porque no sabe lo que está haciendo.

Es que mira que mono es. Levanta la mano... y le acaricia la mejilla ahí se detiene el taxi negro frente a ellos.

—¿Puedo hacer esto? ¿Todo el tiempo? —pregunta Crowley.

—Lo haces menos de lo que... —le mira de reojo—. Sí. Sí puedes.

Mira el taxi que se detiene, porque es negro y más bonito aun que el que ha tocado antes. Le suelta...

—Tienes uno al que quieres más que a mí —protesta abriendo la puerta y haciendo una mueca porque ¡le ha soltado!

—¿Qué es... qué es esta... cosa? —pregunta mirándole, poniendo las manos sobre el techo cuando Aziraphale abre la puerta.

—Una máquina infernal roba demonios.

—¿Qué? —levanta las cejas, el ángel sonríe igual un poco.

—Es... el caballo moderno.

—Un... caballo.

—No, es un carro... que se mueve muy rápido y sirve para movernos de un sitio a otro. Sube.

Vuelve a mirarlo un instante y luego se sube como ha hecho él.

—Es muy bonito.

—¿Ves? Lo nuestro fue bonito mientras duró.

—¿Qué? —pregunta distraído, mirándolo por dentro.

—Ugh... Sí que es una máquina infernal.

—¿Para qué sirve... hisssss—sisea asustándose cuando arranca el motor, pegándose a Aziraphale.

—No pasa nada —le pone una mano a la pierna para calmarle una vez dada la dirección al chofer. Igual no le suelta, mirando la calle y lo que hace el chofer y los otros coches—. Vas adaptarte a todo esto mucho mejor que yo...

Crowley le suelta al cabo de un rato, echándose adelante para mirar.

—¿Puede ir más deprisa?

Ojos en blanco de Aziraphale, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, bueno... un poco sí —el chofer acelera.

—¿Qué tan rápido puede ir?

—A la máxima... iré más rápido en la avenida.

—¡No le hagas correr más de lo que debe!

—¡Mira que rápido puede ir y es muy cómodo! —está encantado.

—Ya, ya... ya —ojos en blanco otra vez aunque sonríe de lado—. Es más cómodo que un caballo.

—Y que una cuadriga, ¿por qué no tenemos de estos en el imperio?

—Porque han pasado muchos años_, my dear._ Pero si es verdad que es más cómodo e íntimo y suave y rápido. Pero... ¡solo es un coche!

—¿Han pasado cuantos años? No he dormido tanto.

—Varios.

Crowley parpadea un poco.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora.

—Es que... vale, vale —vuelve a mirar adelante.

—Tú tienes un coche más bonito que este. Y corres en el cómo alma a la que le lleva el

Diablo —sonríe.

—¿YO tengo un coche?

—Claro.

—¿Y por qué no me acuerdo? —Entrecierra los ojos.

Aziraphale suspira y se muerde el labio mirando hacia afuera. Se echa hacia atrás volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

—No lo sé... —responde pensando que... él ya le ha curado y solo ha conseguido que recuerde hasta ahora—. Antes estabas peor, no recordabas nada, solo los planes de la manzana.

Aziraphale juguetea un poco con los panecillos para adelgazar en sus manos y le mira de reojo, porque había estado tan enfrascado en... besarle. Ejem... que no se había preocupado en arreglar esto.

—Oh... —traga saliva y... es que esto explica un par de cosas como... que todo haya cambiado TANTO. Incluso cosas que él tendría que ser consciente que han cambiado. O sea, no puede haberse CASADO con Aziraphale estando DORMIDO.

No, eso no ha pasado, en efecto.

—Lo resolveremos...

El demonio traga saliva mirando al frente.

—Estaba tan aliviado al oír que recordabas que... No pensé mucho más. Quizás era una táctica del infierno... daré con algo para recordarlo todo.

—¿Que recordaba qué?

—Cuando llegaste al infierno no sabías nada casi. Ni siquiera quién era yo —se sonroja un poco y mira sus panecitos.

—No recuerdo haber llegado... ni tampoco no recordarte.

—No es bonito. Ni fue bonito. No se te ocurra que vuelva a pasar —se le recarga encima.

—Entonces... —le mira de reojo y se sonroja cuando se le apoya, sin levantar el brazo ni nada como venía haciendo hasta ahora

—¿Qué? —le mira de reojito.

—Ehm... —vacila porque quiere hablar de eso pero... la da una vergüenza terrible.

—Quizás si necesitamos el alcohol —le sonríe un poquito.

—Ehm... sí. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

—Ese alcohol no sirve para beber, _my dear._

—_What?_ ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no todo el alcohol se bebe... no es vino, es alcohol que usan para limpiar. Ya estamos llegando a tu casa, ahora podrás beber algo bueno.

—Yo creo que... es demasiado fuerte para ti y por eso no quieres.

Aziraphale se ríe un poquito.

—No, no... De verdad. Es alcohol para curar heridas, incluso debe decirlo la botella. Igual y te quedas ciego si te la bebes... —le sonríe de todos modos aún.

—Sí, sí... seguro —sonríe.

—Ahora abrimos una buena botella... mira, ya se ve tu edificio desde aquí —se le echa un poco encima y se lo señala por la ventana.

—C-Claro —la verdad, no mira la ventana ni por un segundo.

—Tienes un montón de cosas tecnológicas y...—le mira de reojo aun medio echado sobre él.

—T-Tecnostrópicas, sí...

Sonríe más y la verdad le cuesta, bastante, no besarle otra vez

Pues hazlo, aun no se acostumbra.

Le da un besito en los labios porque... es monísimo y es él. Y sí que se acuerda de él.

Lo matas, en serio.

Noooo, no mueras.

Pues es queeee...

Pero besito le da, igual, uno suave. Y le sonríe.

—E-Ehm...

—Perdona... —responde sonriendo un poquito, avergonzadillo, como si se hubiera robado un dulce.

—Ah... Ah, claro, no hay problema —sí, claro, se ha equivocado. Justo eso ha pasado.

—Es solo que... toda la vida es últimamente una montaña rusa. Hala, vamos... ya estamos llegando —le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

—E-Entonces —empieza de nuevo otra vez.

—Mjm...

—_M-Married... uh?_

—No ha sido exactamente como lo imaginas.

—¿No?

—Pues... todo ha sido un poco precipitado últimamente. Pero fue muy bonito.

—¿Precipitado?

El ángel suspira notando que el taxi se detiene... rebuscándose en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacando el rollo infinito de billetes que siempre tiene ahí, para pagar.

—Vamos a decir que participamos activamente, según cielo e infierno, en evitar que el fin del mundo ocurriera.

—El... fin del mundo —repite un poco incrédulo.

—Sí... el Apocalipsis. Cielo e Infierno al fin ajustando cuentas —se estira para abrir la puerta pasando el dinero al conductor y dándole las gracias. Crowley le sigue levantando las cejas—. El cielo y el infierno creen, algo incorrectamente, que tú y yo participamos del todo en cancelar el Apocalipsis... y por traición... nos sentenciaron a muerte.

—¡Joder!

—Intentaron matarnos a ambos, a mí con fuego infernal, a ti con un baño de agua bendita —Aziraphale suspira porque... sí. Joder.

—¿Es en serio?

Asiente, humedeciéndose los labios

—¿Y?

—Intercambiamos cuerpos, tú y yo... así que fuimos respectivamente al cielo y al infierno, y como podrás notar, no morimos... y además les impresionamos bastante... hasta que...

—Inter... ¡Oh! —sonríe, porque le parece bastante ingenioso.

—Y... parecía que íbamos a estar bien y a tener... tiempo y todo... hasta que... solo unos días más tarde, volvieron. Cielo e infierno respectivamente, a prometernos la absolución, siempre y cuando...

Inclina la cabeza

—Yo tenía que matarte a ti y tú tenías que matarme a mí.

Crowley se lleva las manos a la boca

—Ya lo sé... ya lo sé. El día que... nos enteramos de eso... Bueno, las cosas cambiaron.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En todos —se sonroja un poco, porque donde cambiaron especialmente fue en su cabeza, y en la percepción que él mismo tenía del cielo... y el enojo—. Hicimos un plan, teníamos que intentar matarnos muchas veces, convincentemente, pero escaparnos. Yo intenté matarte primero y te llevaron al cielo... para destruir tu cuerpo y... —explica entrando al elevador.

Crowley levanta las cejas siguiéndole sin siquiera darse cuenta de dónde está escuchándole. Aziraphale se recarga en la pared del elevador y es que... han pasado tantas cosas en las últimas semanas...

—Subí por ti... y lograste escapar —de sonroja un poco recordando su primer beso. Con Crowley muerto prácticamente en la blanca y fría habitación.

El demonio sonríe.

—¿Qué?

—Viniste por mí.

—Desde luego que fui por ti, _you idiot_ —protesta un poco, apretando los ojos—. YO tenía que matarte, no el cielo...

—Ah... —ya no sonríe tanto.

—Crowleeeeey... —protesta y se ríe.

—_What_?

Aziraphale traga saliva porque esto le cueeeeeeeeesta. Él le mira y se da un susto cuando el ascensor se para.

—_I love you_ —puntualiza Aziraphale, de golpe, antes de... tirar de él hacia la puerta.

Cielos. Demasiado a la vez. No sabe a qué hacer caso.

La verdad, es que todo esto es demasiado a la vez incluso para Aziraphale. Tira igual de Crowley hasta el departamento, que le sigue medio tropezándose.

El ángel aprieta los ojos... pensando que él mismo va a beberse una botella entera de algo en cuanto la tenga a la mano. Igual... siente una punzada en el estómago... porque no debía beber. Ninguno iba a beber. El huevo. Era una vez más una cosa que ahora le parecía lejana y distante. Como su librería, o su Crowley. Aprieta a este Crowley un poco del brazo, de donde está tirando de él y chasquea los dedos abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Parece que vaya a decir algo cuando tira de él otra vez.

Vale... ahora sí. Eres libre y puedes relajarte un poco, Crowley... Aziraphale cierra la puerta tras ellos dos y le suelta.

—¿Estás bien? —es que el señor no puede guardar silencio.

No, está en colapso. Aziraphale le mira, recargado en la puerta.

—Demasiadas cosas a la vez, ¿verdad? —pregunta sintiéndose un poco culpable por ello.

—Yo también te quiero —susurra por fin como respuesta.

Aziraphale le sonríe sinceramente y se repite a sí mismo lo que se ha repetido a sí mismo casi a cada minuto en los últimos múltiples días... "todo va a estar bien".

—Voy a traer algo de beber... Esta es tu casa. Están mis cosas aquí haciendo desorden.

Crowley traga saliva porque... ehm... esperaba un poco más de... reacción a eso. O sea, siendo la primera vez, según él, que se lo dice.

—O... k.

El ángel le mira igualmente con esa respuesta y aprieta los labios un poco antes de asentir e ir a la cocina, esto se te da como el culo, Aziraphale, vamos a decirlo. No tarda mucho... en traer dos vasitos, una botella de whiskey, una de vino y... los panecitos de adelgazar proque la verdad sigue teniendo hambre ¡y en esta casa no hay nada! Va a comprar unas latas y a esconderlas.

Puedes pedir comida si te acuerdas de cómo. Crowley está mirándolo todo.

Es un método tan complejo, que... va a empezar por los panecitos.

—_Hello_... —le saluda cuando sale con los vasos, botellas y panecitos en una charola que sinceramente empiezo a pensar trajo de la librería.

—¿Vivimos... juntos? —pregunta girándose hacia él con un libro abierto en las manos.

—No. Aunque... yo tengo un local en el que vendo libros... y acaban de destruirlo, así que ahora mismo estoy viviendo aquí en lo que lo reconstruimos —pone las bebidas en la mesa y sirve dos vasitos de whiskey.

Deja el libro que estaba mirando sobre la pila y entrecierra un poco los ojos mirándole de reojo. Le extiende el vasito, acercándosele un poco más.

—¿Sin veneno? ¿lo prometes? —bromea sonriéndole. Aziraphale se ríe un poco también.

—Palabra de ángel —se deja caer en el sillón, y cierra los ojos, aún sin atreverse a probar el whiskey. El huevo.

Él sí que se toma unos cuantos sobros y levanta las cejas porque le gusta.

—Ven... —pide extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Crowley se acerca sentándose a su lado. Aziraphale le mira de reojo queriendo abrazarle del todo pero pensando que para él debe ser raro...

—No sé ni por dónde empezar a decirte cosas sin agobiarte... ¿quieres preguntar algo? O prefieres mejor que... bueno, es que contarte te puedo contar un montón de cosas. A ver, lo que más te gusta son las plantas... y has decidido que los libros míos que más odias estén en la bolsa de abono. Te gusta la música, eres la persona más _cool_ que existe en el mundo aún... eso que bebes es whiskey...

Crowley se sonroja un poco, mirándole porque algunas de esas cosas ya las sabe. Como lo de la música o lo de ser cool. Aziraphale mira su vasito de whiskey y ahora sí le da un traguito.

—¿Cómo...?

Aziraphale le mira de reojo, esperando.

—¿Cómo conseguí...? —le señala de arriba a abajo.

—Porque eres el... demonio más paciente en la historia —se sonroja un poco.

—Pues ha costado un poco, sí.

—Es que soy un ángel y eres un demonio, y... técnicamente nuestra propia e intrínseca naturaleza debería ser opuesta... —aprieta los ojos—, y siempre pensé que el cielo tomaría en cuenta... ciertas cosas. Al final me han demostrado que no importa qué tan bien haga mi trabajo, igualmente pueden matarme. En cambio tú... t-tú eres realmente lo único que tengo.

Crowley traga saliva con eso.

—Y fue fácil, después de todo eso... solo... dejar de pelear contra esto —se señala a sí mismo y le señala a él—. Al final, hace años que... bueno, no sé, tú quizás tienes otra idea desde tu perspectiva actual...

—¿Otra idea?

—D-De nosotros.

—¿Cómo... qué?

—Quizás para ti esto... es una locura y algo que no has pensado ni remotamente. Somos apenas amigos... Y ahora repentinamente te digo que estamos casados y te doy besos impropios de un ángel.

—O sea... Bueno, no digo que no lo hubiera pensado, pero tampoco con mucha profundidad —se humedece los labios y se echa para atrás en el sofá subiendo los pies a la mesita de cristal con aire desinteresado.

Aziraphale mira su vasito, sonrojándose un poco con esa respuesta.

—Además de que piensas que estoy gordo —murmura un poco en broma.

—O sea, lo que digo es que... no hace tanto —es la misma respuesta que te da ahora también, así que y puedes ver como estiramos el concepto _"no hace tanto"_ a voluntad.

Aziraphale sonríe de lado con eso y él toma un poco de su bebida tan tranquilo.

—Por el beso que me diste hace rato...

—Nah, o sea... ya te lo he dicho, he pensado alguna vez porque la gente habla pero... siempre he pensado que no. Así que... o sea, hace un par de... semanas alguien lo mencionó y me lo planteé pero les dije que claramente nada —mieeeeeente.

—¿Claramente nada? Entonces... claramente nada tú y yo. Tendremos que volver a eso —le sonríe, poniéndole una mano en la pierna y sacando un poquito la lengua, lamiendo el borde del vasito.

Crowley le miiiiira.

—No más besos ni nada... es una pena. Me gustan los besos.

Entrecierra los ojos. Él le sonríe, humedeciéndose los labios.

—No voy a caer en esa.

—Ohh... ¿creemos que es un truco?

—Sé que lo es, mírate. ¿Crees que no te conozco?

—¿Que me mire qué? —pregunta y da otro trago a su whiskey.

—No me discutes así cuando me discutes de verdad. De hecho solo me discutes así cuando ya solo quieres discutir por discutir. De hecho, cuando ya he ganado pero aun quieres marcha.

—Ugh!

—¿Y qué hay de...? —cambia el tema sonriendo.

—¿De qué? —protesta un poco porque ¡no se ha creído sus amenazas!

—_You... know_ —mira su vaso.

—Ah, no... Ahora vas a decirme.

—Pues... ya sabes —insiste.

—Vieras que no... —pone carita de perfecta inocencia. Suspira.

—Lo que... querías hacer en el infierno.

—¿Qué exactamente? —le sonríe.

Le mira y hace un gesto como si fuera obvio, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás pensando en algo sucio y pervertido, Crowley? —pregunta... y se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo, el demonio se sonroja completamente.

—S-Sí —no le mira. Vale, vale... ahora es el turno de Aziraphale de sonrojarse completamente y carraspear.

—N-No sabía yo que tuvieras ese interés...

—Es que... parecías muy predispuesto en el infierno —mira hacia el otro lado.

—¿Exactamente que estás pidiéndome?

—Pues... eres mi marido, ¿no?

—E-Entonces ven y... t-toma lo que es tuyo —Vale, es que ¡cada vez lo consigues con eso!

Crowley se sonroja otra vez. Aziraphale le da otro trago a su vaso porque en su vida ha sido tan directo como acaba de serlo ahora mismo.

Crowley se acaba su bebida de un solo trago y deja el vaso en la mesa.

La tensióoooooon. Aziraphale... es que debes poderle oír el corazón desde allá. Y mira que no es que no lo hayan hecho recientemente, pero... eres un Crowley un poco distinto. ¿Más... salvaje? ¿O quizás es más tierno? ¿O quizás sabe menos cómo hacer esto? O quizás espera otra cosa de él... se limpia la mano en el pantalón, la que no trae el vasito y... espera.

Crowley le mira... y le sonríe. El ángel le sonríe un poquito nervioso.

—¿Seguro? —se acerca un poco.

—S-Seguro —la verdad es que... hasta podrías concluir que no han hecho tantas veces esto con lo nervioso que está.

—¿Sin... protestas? —sube la mano al respaldo y gatea para ponérsele encima.

—¿Protestas?! P-Pues ¿qué vas a hacer? —traga saliva y le deja gatear, mirándole y sonrojándose, sin quitarse.

—Normalmente estarías... preocupado por caer —susurra. Es increíble, te la has tirado en la librería hace como tres horas y otra vez durante la noche pasada.

Bueno... déjenle, ¡acaba de descubrir esto! ¡Y es como comer! Y no fue hace tres horas, fue... ¡hace como ocho!

—N-No voy a caer por quererte —muy firme en esta idea a la que se ase como a una tabla de salvación.

Vuelve a sonrojarse... y es que los ojos de amor.

—T-Tengo que c-confesarte una cosa.

Le mira, deteniéndose.

—No hemos hecho esto nunca... así.

—¿Qué?

—A-Así. Siendo dos hombres... —traga saliva—. No lo hemos hecho tantísimas veces a-aún y...

—Oh... en... serio prefieres tú...

—¿Preferir? —le pone la mano en el pecho.

Crowley chasquea los dedos haciéndose chica y Aziraphale traga saliva, porque... el huevo.

—L-La verdad, prefería que esta vez fueras tú el que... M-Me... tomaras —ESAS FRASES.

Crowley vuelve a chasquear los dedos.

—¿T-Tú qué quieres?

—A ti —responde llanamente porque la verdad, le da igual. Aziraphale sonríe con eso, sinceramente, acercándose a darle un beso.

¡JA!

¿JA?

Pues sí. ¡Ja! Así como ¡toma ya!

Pues... es que le gusta y ¡está nerviosito también! ¡Y solo lo critican! ¡Que si está mal que quiera! Que como es posible... que JA!

Y no le cura...

Aziraphale cambia el peso de pie un poco culpable. Ehm... Le curará cuando terminen.

Claro, claro.

Me parece que es muy grande la tentación de tener a este Crowley con él un ratito. Es saber cómo hubiera sido hacer esto con Crowley hace años cómo reaccionaría Crowley... y... esas cosas. A... Aziraphale le ha hecho gracia. Crowley puede preguntarle cuando le cure pero siente que le ha hecho un poquito feliz antes de... tiempo.

La verdad, va a reaccionar bastante parecido. Me parece que la mayor diferencia entre uno y otro es que el otro tiene mucho más claros los sentimientos de Aziraphale aun sin que este le haya dicho explícitamente. Este es más inseguro, ni siquiera tienen aún el pacto.

Sí, se nota lo inseguro. Se nota. Razón por la cual a Aziraphale le ha parecido que le hacía bastante ilusión.

Ah, no, claro.

Y... era un poco hacerle la justicia divina a Crowley... aunque fuera un poco falso. Vamos, no es verdad que sea el Aziraphale de esa época el que va a hacerle feliz un rato pero... como no puede volver el tiempo atrás pues... es un poquito de compensación para Crowley. Ejem. Y porque le gusta que Crowley sea un poquito inocente e insegurito. Y vale, bueno... ¡solo quería un poco de... marcha!

Otra vez. A mí me hace gracia lo de _"naaah, bueno, o sea, había pensando en eso una vez porque alguien lo menciono, como hace dos semanas, pero no es como que... lo anhelara o algo" _Y se hubiera quedado al de la manzana y hubiera visto lo rápido que caía también.

¿El de la manzana también hubiera caído? Lo vimos... no tan disgustado con los abrazos.

Claro que sí, hubiera costado un poco más pero lo habría hecho.

Aziraphale se siente así como... _angel fatale_.

O sea, hubiera requerido más charla. Pero aún más rápido con este Aziraphale que con el del jardín.

Pues es que este Aziraphale además es... un Aziraphale terrible que solo le toca y le besuquea.

Nah, no por eso. Es que este Aziraphale tiene la mente mucho más montadita y organizadita como nos gusta. Su pensamiento y su discurso...

Sigue enfadado con el cielo.

Crowley lleva muchos años picando piedra para esculpirla así, claro que un Crowley que además no ha hecho nada y se la va a encontrar ya así va a caer fulminado a los dos minutos.

Es que es lo que dijo Aziraphale _"¿cómo conseguiste esto? por... puto paciente. Te estrellaste contra una pared 62548 veces y a la 62549 te dejé pasar."_ pero entiendo el concepto de... el ángel diciéndole a Crowley lo absolutamente atractivo.

Es que... si bien Aziraphale no era Sandalphon entonces...

No, pero si, o sea si tenía esas ideas mucho más cuadradas. Vamos, luego regalaba su espada pero... de hecho estar con Crowley... es un poco regalar su espada.

Pero luego estaba ahí defendiendo los arcoirises

Sí, Aziraphale es medio cuadradito. Ejem, solo un poco cuadradito.

Ahora sí, solo un poco, pero antes...

Vamos, que ha mejorado con los años, el cielo no se ayuda además en lo puto absoluto, con lo cabrones que son.

Mucho, justo a eso nos referiamos.

Sí, en efecto, no es este mismo Aziraphale que el de la manzana. ¿Alguien le va a contar que llegó Gabriel, por cierto? porque no tiene ni IDEA

Supongo, tarde o temprano.

Antes... tendrá que curar a Crowley y ahora le da vergüencita. ¿Se va a acordar Crowley de esto? ejem.

Sí.

Uuuuugh. Se esconde un poco y levanta las manos a su cabeza

_Wait, wait._ Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

Creo que fue un poco más complejo que lo otro. Ehm... pero Aziraphale dice que no se quejó casi ni nada. Creo que miente.

Es posible que ni siquiera llegaran a... La verdad.

Oh. ¿Que Crowley... terminara ansiosamente antes?

Sí... ugh.

No pasa nada.

Es decir... no... ansiosamente.

¿No? Yo creo que sí.

Creo que a Aziraphale puede costarle más llegar porque ya... ya. Un millón de veces y Crowley no está usando sus manos mágicas (porque no sabe usarlas) Y solo... bueno, por cuestión memorística y no tan corporal, Crowley puede tener un poquito más de ganas

Aziraphale no quiere que lo malinterprete como que no quiere o no le gusta, porque sí que le gusta. Además, ahora Aziraphale sabe un poquito mejor donde hacerle qué. Tampoco es que no vaya a pasar nada de nada, solo... le costaría un poco más y si Crowley termina antes, no ha a hacer el gran esfuerzo.

¿Ves?

Va a abrazarle y a buscarle besos y a sonreír completamente satisfecho con esto.

Ugh, pero ese adverbio... "Ansiosamente"

Ah. La verdad, es que si estuvieran al revés Aziraphale también estaría haciéndolo todo ansiosamente. Nos parece algo normal.

¡No! ¡No es _cool_!

Sí lo es. Nada más _cool_ que hacer sentir bien a tu marido y esto es hacerle sentir deseado. Eso es _cool_.

Pero no es... no... _angel_! ¡No! ¡No es así como funciona!

¡Sí que lo es! No hay nada más _cool_ que hacer que tu ángel sonría orgulloso de lo que es capaz de hacerte.

¡No! (Se esconde igual)

No hay nadie más _cool_ que tú en el mundo.

Esto no iba de que él lo disfrutara, el que no quería era Aziraphale. Al que había que convencer era a él.

Aziraphale está perfectamente convencido, mira cómo te hace dibujitos con el dedo en las costillas y sonríe con ojos de absoluto corazón.

Él no lo recuerda... así.

Esto está siendo contraproducente, se suponía que debía hacerle ilusión a Crowley... no estresarle.

Claro que le hace ilusión pero... pero... Es que Aziraphale no... maldita sea. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, que al ángel no le iba a parecer para tanto y...

Aziraphale le besa poniéndole una mano en la nuca.

Le abraza en el beso pero iguaaaal.

Y... ahí va el milagro angelical porque no quiere hacerle sentir mal, no quiere eso ni un poco.

Ngk!

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y se separa del beso con la protesta.

Ahí está con los ojos en blanco porque le está llegando toda la memoria de golpe.

El ángel pega su frente a la de Crowley y aprieta los ojos, asegurándose de no quitarse antes de tiempo, que respira un poco agitadamente todavía, abrazándole.


	62. Chapter 62

_Y... ahí va el milagro angelical porque no quiere hacerle sentir mal, no quiere eso ni un poco._

_Ngk!_

_Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y se separa del beso con la protesta._

_Ahí está con los ojos en blanco porque le está llegando toda la memoria de golpe._

_El ángel pega su frente a la de Crowley y aprieta los ojos, asegurándose de no quitarse antes de tiempo, que respira un poco agitadamente todavía, abrazándole._

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal! —le besa la frente

—¿Q-Qué?

—Crowley? —susurra con los labios sobre su frente.

—Ugh... me duele la cabeza.

—Oh... —le pone una mano en la frente ahora e intenta arreglarlo—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Ojalá no lo supiera.

—¿Y ahora por qué?

Sonríe un poco.

—¿Eres Crowley... mi Crowley?

—No —miente tras una pausita, humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo sabes?

—Recuerdo... ehm... cosas vagas de... hoy y... nada más.

—¿¡Y nada más?! —pregunta un poco estresado el muy inocente.

—N-Nada.

—¿¡Sabes quién soy o no?!

—Mmmmm... no.

—¿N-No? ¡Pero si te he curado del todo!

—No ha funcionado —niega.

—P-Pero... ¿y no recuerdas? ¡Soy yo! ¡Aziraphale!

—Oh... ehm... _nice to meet you._

—No, no. ¡Nos conocemos hace milenios!

—_Oh, really?_

—¡Crowley! —mano al pecho.

—_Yes?_

—Soy yo, soy _angel_. ¿¡Cómo no me vas a recordar?!

—Ángel... ¿Así te llamas? Antes has dicho otro nombre... así como... ¿"Aereopostal"?

—Aziraphale —se separa un poco para mirarle, más preocupado. ¿Y si de verdad en el infierno le habían hecho algo para olvidarle? Sería otro golpe macabro genial. Le vuelve a poner una mano en la cabeza

Se aparta porque... a ver si lo va a dejar tonto de tanta curación. Más.

Quizás le quita lo tonto.

—¡No te quites!

—Claro que me quito.

—¡Te estoy curando!

—¿Cómo?

—Pues con la mano, ¿cómo que cómo? Soy un ángel, puedo curarte con el tacto.

—Espera... ¿qué? ¿Eres un ángel?

—_W-What?!—_se separa un poco más y levanta la cejas.

Crowley le mira de arriba abajo levantando las cejas. Aziraphale se cubre, porque... está desnudo, por el amor de Dios ¡y no podría parecer menos angelical!

—No pareces para nada un ángel...

Se sonroja completo. Hasta el pelo parece rosado, sentándose en el sillón y dándole la espalda. Traga saliva

—Eres demasiado _sexy_ para ser uno —añade antes de que empiece a hacer drama o algo.

—Pero soy un a... _whaaaat?!_

—Los ángeles no son así —carraspea y sonríe.

—¡Si lo somos! ¡Yo soy uno! —chillonea un poco, apretando los ojos y chasqueando los dedos para vestirse. Vamos, al menos le parece _sexy_... pero ¡no es el punto!

—Claro que no...

—¡Que si que lo soy! ¡Y tú un demonio!

—Pareces un demonio tú también.

Lo que ha dicho. LO QUE HA DICHO! Aziraphale. exe ha dejado de funcionar. Se gira a mirarle con la boca bien bien bien abierta y Crowley sonríe de lado.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—La verdad.

Saca sus angelicales alas y... ahora son negras. Aziraphale muere de un infarto. Fin de la historia.

Vale, no... venga. Saca las alas, blancas...

—A lo mejor las has teñido.

—¡No las he teñido!

—Bueno, desteñido.

—¡Tampoco he desteñido mis alas! —se las mira de reojo.

—Vamos a ver —se levanta, sin vestirse.

Aziraphale abre los ojos un poco azorado, mirándole el abdomen, los pelitos que trazan el camino a... ahí abajo y los huesitos de la cadera... que es lo que más le gusta de esa zona habitualmente oculta.

—Eh, mis ojos están aquí arriba —igualmente se sonroja un poco. Sacude la cabeza y le mira a la cabeza, porque sí que se había perdido.

—D-Disculpa...

—Sí, claro...

Gira la cara del todo, sintiéndose cada vez en menos control de todo esto... sin notarlo. Si, ha vuelto el Crowley que te maneja mejor, él pasa la mano por encima de sus plumas, acariciándole y le da un ESCALOFRÍO.

El demonio sonríe de ladito y decide hacer que las plumas se cubran de... tinta negra a medida que pasa las manos.

—Se te está yendo el desteñido.

—¿¡Q-Qué?! —le mira de reojo... y ¡casi tiene un Infarto!

—Pues... —pasa la mano rápidamente en un movimiento teatral. Es que los ojos cuando los abre cuando ve NEGRO.

—No... ¡No! ¡NO! No, no... ¡No! —el mega sustazo. Gira más, da dos pasos de lado y se cae sobre la mesita. Crowley levanta las manos, soltándole.

—C-Crowley! ¡Si están negras!

—Ya lo veo...

—Será que...

—¿Qué?

—¡Yo soy un ángel! —le necea—. No soy un demonio, ¡no puedo caer por quererte! ¡Eres mi marido!

—¡Qué voy a ser tu marido si ni te conozco!

Looos ojitos que le echaaaaa, guarda las alas de golpe y empieza a sacar unas conclusiones complejas... quizás Crowley no le reconoce porque está cayendo ¡Porque cuando caiga ya no será Aziraphale! Será un demonio raro con un nombre raro de demonio y quizás ahora tenga otras labores... como lavar los baños en el infierno y Belcebú será su jefa... ugh.

—Demonio —le llama, dejándose caer en el sofá y sonriendo de lado. O sea, el pasatiempo de enloquecer a Aziraphale...

—¡No! ¡No soy un demonio! —inssite

—Estás sacando conclusiones y agobiándote por nada otra vez.

—¿¡Cómo me voy a estar agobiando por nada?! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza, agobiado y sacando conclusiones por nada otra vez.

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada... sigue.

—Pero no soy un demonio, ni me siento... ¡un demonio! ¡Ni quiero serlo! ¡Me gusta ser un ángel!

—A todo el mundo le cuesta asumirlo al principio.

El ángel le mira y se tapa la boca. El demonio sonríe un poquito pero es que... mira que agobiado está.

—A-Aunque a lo mejor es otra cosa —eres tan débil a la presión psicológica que te influye él.

—No, seguro, SEGURO es esto. Si hasta me lo advirtieron. Confraternizar con un demonio...

—Disculpa, no sabía que eras TÚ el que tenía experiencia previa en esto.

—¿¡En qué?!

—Caer.

—P-Pues... ¡tú deberías saberlo!

—¡Por eso te digo que no es eso!

—¿Y qué es?

—Quién sabe, alguna enfermedad, como todos esos corazones que tienes en el cuerpo.

—Cuáles corazones que... —se detiene. Le mira a los ojos—. ¡Eeeeespera!

Parpadea

—ANTHONY J. CROWLEY! —Le señala con el dedo.

Abre la boca para llamarle_ "Principality Aziraphale" _como siempreeeee pero no, se supone que le ha olvidado.

—_Demon_ —decide llamarle finalmente como respuesta.

—¡Sí que sabes quién soy si te acuerdas de los corazones! ¡Y no me llames _demon_!

—No sé si los tenías o no antes, solo los he visto.

—¿Cuándo me los... cómo me los...? —Aziraphale abre la boca sin esperar eso.

—Estabas desnudo hace un segundo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es una enfermedad? —vacila.

—Parecen... como... escorpión o como sea.

—¿¡Escorpión?!

—La enfermedad —se refiere al sarampión y de todos modos creo que la confunde con la varicela.

—¿Escorpión? —parpadea porque aún no le pilla lo que quiere decir—. ¡Has visto que eran corazones! A mí no me engañas.

—Estabas a menos de un palmo de mí.

—¡No estaba tan cerca! —se sonroja un poquito otra vez... y decide ir a por su vasito de whiskey.

—Completamente sobre mí. Desnudo. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? —sonríe un poco maligno con esa pregunta. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y se acaba el whiskey de un trago.

—Estábamos... _doing the tango just for two._

—Oh... ¿y así quieres que te crea un ángel?

_—You are my husband!_

_—A fucking... angel, you are._

—Ningún... ¡No veo ninguna necesidad de decir esas palabra!

—Pues con las actividades recientes a mí me parece un buen matiz.

—Oh, cierra la boca. Como si tu no fueras... ¡un cachorrito bonachón y suavecito!

—_Excuse me?_ —frunce el ceño.

—Quizás a ti se te estén enrubieciendo las alitas.

—No se me enrubiece nada, no seas ridículo.

—Las alitas se te están haciendo blancas a ti también... ¿tú crees que solo a mí se me pega lo demoníaco contigo? Quizás tú tengas una enfermedad en la que se te pegue lo angelical... como si requirieras.

—Eso quisieras tú, que me devolvieran a mí al cielo.

—¿¡Y para qué iba yo a querer que te devolvieran al cielo?!

—No lo sé, supongo que podrías decir que has... resarcido a un demonio.

—Y luego morirme de la aburrición. Serías TAAAAAAAN buen ángel.

—No sería un buen ángel —frunce más el ceño.

—Serías un perfecto ángel. PERFECTO. Bueno, suave, amable y dulce.

—No soy nada de todo eso.

—Eres mucho más bueno, suave, amable y dulce que yo.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Es completamente cierto!

—No lo es —sisea incorporándose y acercándosele.

—Lo es por completo... que tengas ojos de demonio, alas de demonio y actitud de demonio no hacen que yo que te conozca no pueda ver tu... real naturaleza —eso ya se lo estás diciendo así porque quieres marcha.

—¡Esta es mi real naturaleza!

—¿Cuál exactamente?

—Solo porque sea yo un poco razonable y no esté intentando matarte...

—Ohh... —sonríe un poco, de lado—. Llevas demasiado tiempo siendo razonable.

—¿Así que ahora vas en plan suicida?

—Kamikaze. Venga... es tu oportunidad.

Chasquea los dedos y se le prende fuego al vaso que Aziraphale tiene en la mano. Aziraphale traga saliva, pero no suelta el vaso. De hecho se lo acerca a la boca un poco.

_—Wait!_

El ángel se detiene y le mira.

_—I am a man!_

Aziraphale suspira con eso y deja de sonreír.

—¡No debería! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Has perdido la memoria... eso ha pasado —Le mira un poco desconsolado con ello.

—Pero... debiste detenerme. No, no... mierda, hice esto al salir del infierno, no estabas ahí. Ugh_. Fuck._

—Eras aún una mujer cuando te vi en el infierno... y la siguiente vez... eso es —se mete una mano en el bolsillo y suspira otra vez, sin mirarle—. Supongo, que es lo mejor, zanja todo.

Crowley bufa lastimosamente.

—A quien engañamos... No hubiera ido bien —da un pasito hacia él—. De hecho hubiera ido mal... solo es que…

—A-A lo mejor... no.

—Yo pensé que podría... Si lo... deseábamos lo bastante... pensé que...

El demonio se revuelve mirando su vasito.

—Siempre podemos seguir intentando...Y quizás milagrosamente...

—Milagrosamente —repite mirandole de arriba a abajo.

—Pues... quizás —da un pasito nervioso—. Solo quizás... lo logremos.

—Yo no quiero lograrlo —se humedece los labios y se levanta. El ángel toma aire profundamente con eso.

—P-Pero... ¿Ni siquiera un poquitín? Tú mismo has dicho que a lo mejor no sería tan terrible.

—Me parece una estúpidez y tú un estúpido por pensarlo siquiera.

—No lo estás diciendo en serio —hace un gesto con la mano—. Quizás lo dices para que sea todo más fácil y para sacarme la idea de la cabeza... pero se que no te parece estúpido

—¿Qué? ¡No! Lo estoy diciendo en serio _because I'm not nice_!—chillonea

—_Really?_ ¿¡Vas a ocupar a nuestro hijo para probar un punto y chantajearme?! —Oooojos en blanco.

—Ugh!

—¡Además haciéndome sentir terriblemente mal, y estrujándome el corazón gratuitamente! —se cruza de brazos.

—¡Pues en eso consiste no ser _nice_!

—¡No! ¡En eso consiste decir una cosa horrible solo para demostrar un punto!

—¡Eso tampoco es _nice_!

—Es que es mentira lo que me has dicho. Si fuera verdad sería _not nice_, pero seguuuuro que hasta culpable te sientes —se le acerca, poniendo en vasito fogoso en la mesa.

Levanta las cejas porque CLARO que se siente culpable y le mira de reojo.

—Y estás pensando... "sí que quiero!" Y "yo no quería hacerme hombre y zanjar el asunto"... —le pone una mano en el brazo con suavidad.

—No.

—Mmm... ¿Entonces? —le aprieta un poquito el brazo.

Se gira y le aprisiona contra el sofá echándosele encima en un movimiento rápido.

Vale, vale, vale... si le metes un susto levanta las cejas sin esperárselo

—Entonces. Para. De. Molestarme.

—Y-Yo... —le mira a los ojos y traga saliva, él le mira de un ojo al otro, intensamente—. También te quiero —susurra.

Es que puedes ver en sus ojos como se DERRITE. Mueve la cabeza y la apoya en su hombro, dejándola caer adelante porque no puede con esto, lo desarmas.

Aziraphale le pone una mano en el cuello y le acaricia un poco, sonriendo, porque ¡mira que mono es!

Hace algunos soniditos raros. Opina que eres lo peor y aun no te recuerda

Le mira de reojo con esos sonidos por ser raros. Que va a ser lo peor... Le da un besito en el cuello... y sonríe.

—Me has pegado un enorme susto cuando no te acordabas de mí... aunque... Confieso que hubiera querido hablar más contigo asi todo... desmemoriado.

—¿Por?

—Porque... traías una carita de inocente que... podía comerte.

—¡Claro que no! ¿En qué sentido?

—Quiero imaginar que... era la misma cara que tenía yo en el Edén.

—¿Eh?

—De inocente por completo. No teníamos ni idea de nada. Ni siquiera sabías si se habían comido la manzana.

—Ah... ya. Ha sido raro.

—Me di cuenta de algo. El horrible demonio si corazón que dices que eres...

—Que soy... —corrije. Aziraphale sonríe un poco.

—Siempre pensé que no podía distinguir entre... tu amor... y el mío pero en el momento en que de verdad no me quisiste...

—¿Eso ibas a preguntarme? —se sonroja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Si... te quería?

—¿C-Cuándo? —Se humedece los labios.

—Pues entonces, no sé, tú has dicho lo del amor.

—Lo que quiero preguntarte, en realidad... es cuanto antes de Roma es que... —le pica un poquito, porque le da curiosidad—. Vamos porque puedo ver que en Roma no fue para nada... algo que no quisieras que ocurriera.

—_Whaat?_

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta al instante... es decir, es que... cuando no te acordabas de mí, el amor SÍ se sentía un vacío absoluto. Pero en Roma...

—N-No es verdad, solo lo dices para que te diga q-que es cierto.

—Viniste aquí y te acostaste conmigo, _my dear..._ de Rome no tengo ni la más mínima duda.

—Claro que no... O sea, lo hice porque te dejaste.

—Me dijiste que me querías... lo dijiste.

—Eh... Era una... forma de hablar. T-Tú lo habías dicho y... sonaba raro no...

—Eres el único ser en el universo que REALMENTE me quiere, Crowley.

—Ehm... Te... soporto, más bien. Pero ¿ves? Si fueras más agradable tendrías más amigos —traga saliva, sonrojándose.

—Probablemente... Aunque no he dicho que no tenga amigos —se ríe.

—Has dicho que nadie te quiere.

—He dicho que solo tú REALMENTE me quieres.

—O sea, los demás no lo hacen de verdad, por tanto, no lo hacen.

—Que si lo hacen... un poco.

—Vale, vale... la infinita defensa del barbero.

—Bueno, ¿¡y tú qué me dices además?! —Aziraphale se ríe.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca me has presentado a tu larga lista de... amigos.

—No te caerían bien...

—¿Por qué? Me caes bien tú.

—Mmm... No se me parecen.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué nunca me hablas de ellos? —le mira con curiosidad genuina.

—Te pondrías celoso.

—¿Se parecen a mi? —levanta las cejas.

—Mmm... No todos.

—Pero son tus... amigos. Amigos con los que hablas o sales. Amigos así tengo yo muchos.

Crowley se encoge de hombros. Hace una mueca porque... no crean que lo, los ceeeeeloooooooos.

—Bueno, esto solo deja claro el concepto de que yo no soy la unica persona que te quiere a ti en el mundo... pero tú a mí si —determina —, así que no puedo darme el lujo de que dejes de hacerlo.

Crowley le mira de reojo y Aziraphale se sonroja un poco.

—Vamos, al menos estás tú... ¡imagínate un angel al que no quisiera nadie! ¡Seguro eso si que me haría caer! ¡Oh! ¡Caer!

—_What?_

Saca las alas, porque se había olviddo de que ahora ya no era un ángel completo y la verdad espera que... le salgan negras, NEGRAS esta vez.

Nah, igual y ya ni tienen la mancha. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué tan negras están?

—Completamente.

—Queeeeé?! —abre los ojos y se gira a mirarlas. Vale, solo por estas cosas eres un demonio hecho y derecho. Crowley se ríe.

—_Holy... sh... Mother of God!_ —chilla cuando las ve blancas y relucientes. El demonio se ríe más—. ¡Vas a dormir hoy en el sillón!

—Pero si tú no duermes...

—¿Estás diciéndome que soy incapaz de ocupar la cama para otras cosas?

—Estoy diciendo, que si acaso, la cama es mía.

—¿Y no te puedo mandar a dormir al sillón? Buff...

—No, pero puedes quedarte tú aquí si no quieres venir a la cama conmigo —se levanta.

—¡Me parece completamente injusto no poderte echar de la cama! —protesta porque si no protesta, no es Azirpahale, se levanta y se acerca a una de las pilas de libros—. Espera, deja elijo los libros que voy a leer...

Ooooojos en blanco pero se espera. El ángel analiza un poco unos... mueve otra pila, saca uno de hasta abajo, se le caen, los reorganiza un poco...

Crowley le mira brazos cruzados. Chasquea los dedos y hace desaparecer el que iba a elegir. Aziraphale parpadea.

—¡Eh!

—Ese no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo el pobre libro?

—Censura aleatoria. Es por tu bien —Se encoge de hombros. Por molestarte, basicamente.

—Hombre, como si no ruvieramos bastante con el cielo... —protesta más y se pone de espaldas cubriendo los libros para que no vea el siguiente que va a elegir y se lo robe.

—Ese era un argumento tuyo.

—¿¡Censura aleatoria?! ¿¡Cuándo te censuré algo aleatoriamente?!

—Un millón de veces.

—Eso es un poco tu culpa, la verdad.

_—"No sé lo que eso tiene de malo pero lo estás haciendo tú que eres un demonio, así que no necesito más pruebas"_ —le imita.

—Pero yo soy un ángel, _my dear..._ Yo, sea lo que sea que haga, no requiere censura.

—Eso se gana el premio a la cosa más cínica de la noche.

—¿Qué tiene de cínico? Es una habilidad intrínseca —se gira a mirarle y sonríe cínicamente.

—Que es mentira y todos lo sabemos.

—¿Dime qué hago yo que te parece que merece censura? —pregunta tomando unos cuantos libros... y sus panecillos para adelgazar.

—Sinceramente, practicamente todo, _bastard_.

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¡Como si no fuera yo un buen ángel! —Abre la boca falsamente ofendido.

—Bueno, ciertamente no eres el peor.

—Aun no me has podido decir una sola cosa que haga yo que realmente sea censurable.

—No puedo creer que aun no te sepas los pecados capitales.

—No estoy cometiendo ninguno realmente, ¡tú siempre lo exageras todo! Y me levantas falsos testimonios, que es también un pecado ¿eh?, que lo sepas.

—Pero yo puedo, de hecho es casi obligatorio.

—Blablablá. ¿Vamos a la cama o no?

—¿Puedes volver a decir eso? —saca su teléfono

—¿Qué? Que si vamos a la cama.

Y de hecho, nota que ha perdido su telefono. Joder. Uno más, ya deberías tenerlos por ahí... como los lentes.

Ugh.

¿Quieres el de Aziraphale? Lo trae en el bolsillo y está casi identico a como... se lo dejó Sandalphon.

No. Quiere el suyo. _Bloody hell._

Ugh... quizás lo traigas por ahí.

—Agh... —protesta dejando caer los hombros—. Da igual.

—Veeeenga, no estés frustrado —se pone de puntas y le da un besito en la mejilla.

—Pues... mi telefono...

—Ohhh... puede haberse quedado en el Ritz... ¿no crees?

—En... mi bolso. Sí. Y el coche. También está ahí.

—Vamos al rato... quiero hacer otra cosa.

—Yo quiero dormir por como tres días.

—Puedo... hacerla mientras duermes.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Hablar con Gabriel.

—¡No!

—¿Por? —se muerde el labio.

—Porque es un idiota y... a saber qué te dice.

—Necesito saber qué le ha dicho Sandalphon... de lo que ibamos a hacer en el infierno. Seguro le ha dicho que pretendía acostarme contigo ahí.

—Él ha sido quien lo ha detenido todo.

—¿Sandalphon?

—No... Gabriel.

—_W-What?_ —Vale... cuatrocientos parpadeos...

—Ha bajado ahí como un... ja-ja ángel bajado del cielo a salvaros. Por favor, contén tu excitación —pone los ojos en blanco desde ya. Aziraphale sigue parpadeando.

—¿¡A... salvarnos?! Yo no... cómo es que...

—Lord Belcebú os ha hecho desaparecer, creo... o sea, Gabriel no habría podido hacerlo.

—B-Belce... bú? ¡Oh! Cielos. Y Gabriel vio que... ugh —se sonroja.

—Como me metías la lengua hasta la garganta. Sin que nadie te obligara. Sí.

—¡No hacía eso! —Se cubre la cara con un libro.

—Y la mano en el culo, no creas que no lo noté.

—¡Había que ser convincentes!

—Extremadamente...

—¡Me dijiste que iban a matarte!

—Será eso.

—Y había, ehm, un poco de público —agrega sin mirarle—. No iba yo a dejar que alguien pensara que no habías conseguido lo que has conseguido —Aziraphale el sacrificado.

—¡Un poco! Por lo menos está claro que eso no te corta.

—Todo el infierno SABE ya que estoy... bueno... que me gustas. Mejor que Hastur vea lo que pasa con quien sí me gusta a lo que cree que puede pasar con él.

—¿Ahora resulta que le gustas a Hastur?

—¡No! Hastur quería... introducir sus partes.

—Eso suele querer la gente a la que le gustas.

—Tú crees que yo le gusto a todo el mundo, _my dear._

—_What?_ ¡No! —se sonroja.

—Y con trabajos te gusto a ti... aunque digas que estoy gordo.

—Exacto, además, la mayoría de la gente es demasiado idiota.

—¿Para valorar mi incomprendido genio? —Aziraphale se ríe. Crowley abre la boca para decir algo y la cierra sonriendo.

—Definitivamente no.

—Me parece a mi que... —deja todas las cosas sobre la cama—, cómo podemos notar, ni tu lo valoras lo bastante... pero eres el que hace más esfuerzo.

—¿Yo hacer más esfuerzo? Al lado de tu sobervia yo soy un pobre aficionado.

—¡¿Cuál soberbia?! —protesta.

—Tú, creyéndote un genio incomprendido —va a mirarse a un espejo y chasquea los dedos poniéndose el pijama y cambiándose el peinado.

—Pues nadie en el cielo me comprende, pero a mi que no me digan que fraternizar con el enemigo en lugar de hacer que te mate no es una idea genial —¡como si fuera tuya! Se quita el saco con cuidado, porque Aziraphale habitualmente se viste y se desviste, cuando lo hace, a mano. Que Crowley lleve días haciéndolo a chasquidos es otro asunto—. ¿Tendrás algún pijama que puedas prestarme?

Crowley le mira porque... pues para eso tendría que tener... ropa. De algún tipo. Y además tendría que ser... ropa extra. Y grande. Y comfortable.

—Vale, vale... voy a asumir que la respuesta a eso es no —hace los ojos en blanco e igualmente se quita el chaleco. Preparate para verle desvestirse las próximas cuarenta horas, con tantas capas.

Igual el demonio se quita su propia camisa del pijama y se la tiende sin mirarle. Aziraphale sonríe con ojitos de amor proque... es el pijama de Crowley. Aunque no le va a quedar... pero es la de Crowley.

Milagrosamente va a venirle bastante bien. Los pantalones no se los da, por eso. Bueno, tiene unos calzones tan largos que... pasan por pantalones de pijama.

—Thank you, _darling_.

—No digas eso —se sonroja y gira la cara chasqueando la lengua porque a veces siente que si el ángel se lo pidiera, se podría hasta sacar la comida de la boca para darsela a él. Incluso si se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

—Vale, vale, perdona... —se baja los pantalones y los dobla, quitándose los zapatos y el sosten de la camisa fajada y de los calcetines.

Crowley va a meterse a la cama sintiendo que va a caer dormido antes de que la cara le toque el cojín. Aziraphale acomoda sus cosas en la silla y sonríe, pensando que... a pesar de todo, esto es ridículamente tranquilizador, cómodo y agradable. Por alguna razón, no se siente en lo absoluto extraña la familiaridad con Crowley.

—¿Puedo dejar una lucecita prendida?

El demonio hunde la cara en el cojín y hace un gesto con la mano con un sonido raro como acompañamiento que se puede traducir como... _"haz lo que quieras"_.

—¿Quieres cariñitos? —pregunta sentándose a su lado y abriendo los panecitos el hombre que no va a dejar de hablar hasta que abra el libro

Sileeeeeeeencio. Peeeeero, asiente una sola vez en un movimiento muy muy sutil que podría pasar desapercibido.

Aziraphale sonríe un poco y creo que no lo ha visto la verdad, pero bien que se imagina que sí. Se pone bajo las cobijas acomodando la almohada antes de estirar una mano hacia él y hundirsela en el pelito de la nuca.

—Ven, acercate un poquito...

Crowley se pone de lado y se hace bolita contra él. El ángel le abraza con un brazo acariciándole la espalda, metiéndose un panecillo a la boca.

—Ugh, pide comida de verdad y cómetela en la mesa.

—Mmph? —pregunta mirándole de reojo on la boca llena—. No están tan malos.

—Lo estás llenando todo de miguitas.

—No hay ninguna miguita... —sacude la cama con la mano y un poco las cobijas... igualmente, todo sigue bastante lleno de miguitas—. Ya está. Limpito todo.

—No lo está —protesta con los ojos apretados y sin moverse porque tiene mucho sueño para estar lidiando con esto.

—Shhh... ¿No morías de sueño, tu? —pregunta acariciándole la espalda otra vez. El demonio se acerca más y le hunde la cara.

Aziraphale sonríe un poquito dejando que lo haga y de hecho acomodándose un poco mejor.

—Mmm... Me gusta esto —y no se calla... le tapa bien con las cobijas... ehm, dejando unas cuantas mornonitas más arriba de Crowley por accidente.

—A mi me gustaría más con menos miguitas.

—Si no hubiera miguitas no sabrías que estoy aquí —asegura tomando uno de los libros—. No están tan malos los panecitos como esperaba

—Como si fueras tan silencioso y discreto.

—Como una pantera —se ríe tomando otro panecito—. No como tú que haces sssss todo el tiempo.

—Nnnnn

Se pone los lentes del postureo, le hace un cariñito más a Crowley y sin soltarle se mete el pancito y abre el libro.

Crowley suspira, mirándole un poco de le hace unos cariñitos en la cabeza sin mirarle.

—Me espías —sonríe de lado. Crowley cierra los ojos y se sonroja—. El espionaje demoníaco

—No.

—Has sido tú el que me ha puesto esos corazones, ¿verdad? —suelta una risita y le pasa un dedo por el tatuaje.

—Ngk! —protesta, ojos cerrados.

—Corazones... y no manzanas.

Mueve los pies y hunde más la cara, ¿porque iba a ponerle manzanas? Habría sido demasiado obvio.

—Pensé que las manzanas eran la marca de la casa...

Bueno, la forma de un corazón y de una manzana...

—Aunque los corazones son más dulces... un corazón con una mordida. Eso sin duda es el mío —le acaricia un poco con las uñas el cuero cabelludo, disfrutándolo.

Sileeeeencio. Ademas la manzana de pecado y el corazón de amor. Esto no era para marcar pecados...

—Aunque... he de decir... que me gustan unas mariquitas que indiquen que... Crowley ha estado aquí y... esas zonas son suyas.

¡No es eso para lo que son!

Anda que no.

Son para acordarse de dónde le... gusta y para marcar... este sitio es mío.

—Hasta casi se me antoja ir a la playa a que alguien me las vea…

Crowley vuelve a espiarle y Aziraphale se acomoda un poco y estira las piernas antes de volverse al libro, moviendo las hojas para encontrar la primera.

—¿A la playa? —susurra.

—¿No te gustaría? Algo un poco más al sur... calientito, pasear de la mano con los pies metidos en el agua... leer bebiendo piñas coladas con sombrillitas. Sin nada que hacer, sin... cielo ni infierno ni... nada. Solo tú y yo... ¿no hacen algo así las personas?

—Vacaciones.

—Después de casarse.

—_Honey moon._

—Algo así. Como sea, la vida común en la playa con mis corazoncitos y la gente preguntándome como me los hice me parece atractivo.

—La estás teniendo... en el infierno.

—_Wonderful! ABSOLUTELY wonderful_. Que mejor destino turístico. Un paraíso húmedo, caliente y sucio...

—Pues como la playa, qué te crees... no es mi culpa que seas un desastre eligiendo destinos.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuál destinó elegirías tú? —cierra momentáneamente el libro, mirándole

—No voy a responder a eso para que empieces a sacar pegas. Además, no ibas a contarle la verdad a nadie sobre tus marcas.

—Es decir, no tienes ni idea y solo estás quejándote de mis destinos por quejarte. ¿Y por qué no iba a contar la verdad?

—No eres capaz de decir ni que somo amigos, siempre entras en pánico.

—¡P-Pues porque no somos amigos! —Se sonroja con eso porque... no es mentira.

—Ya... ya. A saber qué dirías si realmente alguien te preguntara.

—N-Nadie me ha preguntado hasta ahora y muchísima gente lo ha visto. Quizás... solo los veo yo —la teoría absolutamente poco probable de Aziraphale—. O quizás les da vergüenza preguntar... Seguro todos llegan a la misma conclusión de que soy a _southern pansy_... con un novio remilgado y poco _cool_ como yo. Y luego te ven. Nadie en este universo pensaría que tú eres capaz de dibujarme corazones por todos lados.

—Muchísima son... tres personas.

—¡Pues es mucha gente!

—Yo también los veo.

—Tú los pusiste... ¡y me intentabas convencer de que era una horrible enfermedad!

—No, no, no, no, no. Tú dedujiste que eran una horrible enfermedad y no quisiste escuchar ninguna otra opción.

—Que yo... ¿¡qué?! ¡No! ¡Tú me dijiste que lo era! ¡La enfermedad de la vergüenza!

—Yo solo le puse nombre para burlarme. Y funcionó —sonríe. Aziraphale le mira de reojo.

—Por unos momentos pensé que...

—¿Estabas maldito?

—Sí. La maldición de haber caído en la tentación de pecar con un demonio.

—Ya, ya... drama, drama. Favorito.

—Tanto me lo dices que voy a empezarle lo a creer —se ríe un poco con eso.

—Pues es que...

—Ojalá el cielo lo creyera.

—¿A quién le importa eso?, la que importa es ella.

—No es favoritismo... es amor —se ríe un poco.

—Otra vez con eso de que creo que todos tienen que quererte.

—No... Es que te quiero y te quiero bien. A eso me refiero —sonríe un poco—. ¿Tú crees que todos tienen que quererme? Sinceramente si crees eso estamos bastante mal porque no veo a muchos en fila. Hastur es el único al que le veo posibilidades.

—_What the fuck!?_

—Él y ese fierro ardiente que tiene.

Ojos en blanco, se cambia de postura.

—Bueno y Gabriel me tiene un amor infinito también —levanta el brazo y le deja hacer, bajándolo cuando parece estar en la posición apropiada.

—Menos mal que no conoces a nadie más —le está dando la espalda ahora

Aziraphale le acaricia la espalda un poquito y Crowley mueve los hombros un poco porque le gusta, maldita sea.

—A nadie, nadie —sonríe de lado con ese movimiento, sin parar, volviendo a abrir el libro.

El demonio suspira profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Aziraphale suspira casi a la vez, sonriendo un poco y enfocándose en el libro, pero sin dejar de acariciarle porque venga, no hay necesidad. Aunque... el libro empieza a capturarle con rapidez y Crowley ya duerme.

Solo un poco más tarde, Aziraphale ya come el siguiente panecito (Van a durarle solo diez minutos más). Maldita sea... y le falta un chocolate caliente también. Necesita ir al supermercado.

A lo mejor las cinco de la mañana no es el mejor momento pero puedes ir en un rato, si quieres.

De vuelta de la oficina pasará antes va a terminar este libro que está buenísimo y para entonces serán las nueve de la mañana y ya estará abierto.


	63. Chapter 63

Aziraphale termina su libro, tranquilamente y se estira un poco planteándose si leer otro o no. Sinceramente está bastante cómodo en esta camota... pese a que Crowley da vueltas y vueltas alrededor suyo cambiando de posición.

Termina por decidir terminar con el asunto del cielo de una vez. Va a ir ahí, va a decir que Crowley no tiene la misión de matarle y va a decir muy firmemente él se niega a su misión y que no va a matar a Crowley porque le ama. Punto. Vamos, porque él puede ser firme. MUY firme.

Porque le ama.

_Ugh, shut up._ Seguro que no va a conseguir decir eso porque Crowley tiene razón, nunca consigue decir siquiera que son amigos

Ah, ya... pero Crowley ahora no está ahí. Está dormido.

¿Qué va a ir a decirle a Gabriel que le ama así...? aunque ya se lo dijo la vez que parecía muerto. Ugh. Vale, "VALOR AZIRAPHALE, VALOR!" Se dice a sí mismo.

Se lo dijo Crowley no él. Fue una posesión demoníaca.

Cielos, Crowley, ¿puedes dejar de decirle a todos que Aziraphale te ama? Desde el cuerpo de Aziraphale, además.

Lo peor es que se burla de él pero él no se lo dice al resto de su parte. Solo a él.

Sí, lo cual es loable pero... Aziraphale también se lo dice a él.

Claro, claro.

Al final, Aziraphale se asea y se viste con cuidado, mirándose al espejo la C que le ha marcado Hastur y agradeciendo sinceramente que sea una C y no una H... Intenta quitársela... sin éxito, y refunfuña aún más cuando nota que a su saco también se le ve un poco! Bufa.

Crowley repta por el cabecero de la cama. Es raro que te cagas pero ahí no hay miguitas.

Debe tener en la cara.

Mierda. Puede huir, pero no puede esconderse. Esta sí es una pesadilla.

Aziraphale termina de arreglarse y de hacer cuidadosamente su lista del supermercado... y va a despedirse de él metiéndose un poco un susto al verle ahí colgado.

Luego se preguntan porque en una época creían que era un vampiro y porque a la gente le da miedo que un demonio los posea. La verdad, en parte lo que hace es buscarle porque tiene frío.

—_My dear_... baja de ahí —le pide con voz dulce acercándosele un poco—. Va a darte pulmonía.

Crowley se revuelve un poco pero al oír su voz se gira hacia donde está para buscarle.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama ahí trepado?

—Hisssssss

—No te despierto, no te despierto... pero venga... baja. Ya me voy.

—Mnn...nde?

—Me voy al cielo... vuelvo más tarde. Y tú estás pegado a la pared, helado.

—Mmm? —se despereza un poco porque no quiere que vaya.

Aziraphale le acaricia un poco la cara y él se le echa encima, ojos cerrados, para dormirse sobre él.

—Oh, venga, Crowley

—Hisssss

Le acaricia la espalda con suavidad así que se le abraza mejor, brazos y piernas. La verdad, eres bastante blandito y cómodo.

Seguro que sí, seguro que sí. Sonríe un poco y le aprieta contra sí.

—Diez minutos...

Sonríe un poco porque ¡se salió con la suya! El ángel le acaricia el pelo

—Eres un dulce...

—_Sssssshut up_

—Pero Crowley... —le acurruca un poco, pero se espera—. Quiero pedir vacaciones. Quiero ir ahí y ser firme con Gabriel...

—Nnnnn —más y más protestas.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Me quedo aquí? —besito en la cabeza—. Ya es de día, hay luz.

Asiente y le pone la mano sobre los labios en el gesto universal de te quedas aquí, pero calladito estas más guapo, que me despiertas.

—Me quedo aquí p... mmmh —se calla, como no.

Crowley se acomoda y Aziraphale se queda en silencio un par de minutos, pero en cuanto siente que se duerme, se intenta liberar un poco para levantarse.

Como sigas haciendo eso... Se va a convertir en serpiente y no podrás irte.

Oh, Dios.

—Estuve leyendo este libro... trata de un asesinato.

Pero puedes llevártelo como serpiente, medio dormido..

Oh, es un buen punto. ¡Ahí va a ir cargando su serpiente al cuello! Ohh... como collar. Vendido. Eso se ve súper _cool._

Como una boa de plumas pero sin plumas. O más bien como si fueras un zoólogo explorador inglés medio loco acabado de regresar de las selvas del amazonas para escribir el nuevo manual de animales peligrosos que revolucionará todo el mercado literario.

Hasta un salacot blanco y unos pantalones cortos podrías traer... pajarita incluida.

Podrías ser un personaje así como de "Una serie de catastróficas desdichas" y podrías tener jaulas con loros, un invernadero con plantas exóticas de climas húmedos de doce metros de altura, vasijas y armas tribales en urnas y el esqueleto de una orca colgado del techo.

Las paredes podrían, obviamente, seguir rellenas de libros hasta el techo, salvo en las paredes de madera donde habría mapas antiguos y tapices... y los grandes ventanales.

Tal cual como el museo de historia natural de Londres, pero en pequeñito. Supongo que también podría haber colecciones de mariposas y escarabajos pinchados con alfileres dentro de marcos de cristal en las paredes.

Y probablemente hay un pequeño ecosistema de arañas y salamandras en el invernadero, cuyo principal depredador es Crowley, tu mascota y pieza favorita de la colección a quien le gusta dormir sobre tus hombros mientras lees o escribes o estudias junto al fuego. Y beber chocolate de tu taza cuando no miras aunque le has dicho un millón de veces que no lo haga que cualquier día se va a envenenar.

En realidad le queda bastante bastante bien.

Si, ya sabíamos que le haría gracia imaginarse todo eso.

AU con Aziraphale el entomólogo/reptilologo.

Exacto.

Como el abuelito de _Jurassic Park._

Sí. Herpetólogo, eso es.

¿Entonces se va a hacer serpiente? Venga... puede que se cambie el atuendo solo por esta bonita descripción.

Sí. Claro, eso ya lo era.

Aziraphale sonríe un poco mirándose al espejo y acomodándose el sombrero, haciéndole un cariño a Crowley antes de salir del departamento del demonio, silbando un poco.

Crowley se desliza un poco sobre sus hombros apretándose más porque fuera del departamento hace frío, pero no le ahoga.

Le pone las manos calientitas encima, caminando hacia las escaleras al cielo.

Hace soniditos de serpiente feliz pero sigue dormido.

Y ahí va Aziraphale, sintiéndose un poco mejor de traerle así con él... a subirse a las escaleras.

Nadie lo va a detener. Se acerca tranquilamente a la recepción.

—Daniel, ¿qué tal? —Aziraphale le sonríe un poco al ángel ahí sentado. Está ahí todo de buen humor hoy.

—¡Anda! ¡Aziraphale!

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va eso?

—Pues más bien tú, ¡te estábamos esperando!

—¿A mí?

—¡Claro! Todo el mundo habla de lo que os pasó ayer.

—Oh... ¿en serio? ¿Y qué dicen?

—Pues Sandalphon nos contó todo lo de que os secuestraron... y luego Gabriel...

—Fue, eso me han dicho...

—No, no eso... o sea, sí, se llevó a un séquito.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Tú fuiste?

—No... Pero me contaron quienes fueron, Miguel y Uriel y ya sabes... pero no les preguntes porque no vieron nada.

Aziraphale se sonroja pensando que se refieren a él.

—Oh... oh. Bueno no es que hubiera mucho que ver.

—Claro que había que ver, ¡justo de eso habla todo el mundo!

—Dios mío... ¿y qué dicen?

—Pues de todo... Cada vez hay peor chisme.

Aziraphale traga saliva.

—Y además está ahí tan tranquilo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Quién? Vamos... pero ¿¡qué querías que hiciera?! No es que yo estuviera haciendo nada tan...

—Pues quién va a ser, ¡Gabriel!

—Pero ¿a qué te refieres? A ver... dime que es el chisme, venga.

—Ah, claro, que tú no lo viste... Es que Sandalphon vino aquí directamente, pero a Gabriel lo subió... Belcebú. Volando.

Aziraphale parpadea... y parpadea otra vez.

—Belcebú... lo... espera, ¿lo atacaron o qué?

—¿Atacarle?

—¿Por qué lo subieron volado?

—No se lo ha dicho a nadie, dijo que ella lo propuso y él accedió.

—¿A que le subiera volando? —pregunta y le pone una mano a Crowley encima a ver si escucha—. Cielos... eso parece... o sea... ¡Es algo qué pasó entre Gabriel y Belcebú! —Ahem, nada que ver conmigo.

—Pues yo sé lo que a mí me han dicho...

Crowley se mueve un poco por encima suyo, pero no, sigue dormido.

—¿Y qué crees que haya pasado? ¿Habrán peleado? Sabes lo que dicen, ¿no?

—No hablaban realmente de... pelear.

—Justamente... es lo que dicen. Que a Belcebú... bueno que Gabriel...

—Exacto.

Aziraphale sonríe sinceramente porque este chisme le gusta...

—¿Y Gabriel no dice nada? ¿Nada de nada?

—No que a mí me hayan dicho.

—Quizás habría que preguntarle. Sé que Belcebú ha estado... investigando en el infierno sobre cómo seducir a un ángel.

Daniel levanta las cejas con eso porque... lo insinuaban por ahí también algunos de los más... malpensados pero...

—Eso es cierto, lo sé de primera fuente —Aziraphale asegura, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿En serio? Pero los demonios...

—¿Qué?

—No pueden... no...

—Hay ahí una extraña e incorrecta concepción de los demonios... pueden hacer casi todo lo que podemos hacer nosotros, no te creas que no.

—¿Tener sentimientos? Todo el mundo dice que no tienen alma.

Aziraphale frunce un poquito el ceño y niega.

—Sí que tienen alma... algunos muy corrupta, pero la tienen. Y sentimientos, que no te cuenten... creo que nos dicen eso para que sea más fácil para nosotros no intentar conocerles. _Anyways..._ volviendo a Gabriel.

—¿Aja?

—Dicen que él y Belcebú se llevan bastante bien y que a Belcebú... Él le da curiosidad.

—Dicen que mandó al sequito de vuelta al cielo para irse solo con ella.

—¿E-Esto fue después de bajar, ehm... por nosotros?

Daniel asiente.

—Dicen que Belcebú fue quien os mandó a la superficie de nuevo... y que él decidió quedarse a solas con ella.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas, notando que para variar, Crowley ha tenido razón con eso. Sinceramente fue bastante vergonzoso pasar de besar a Crowley a caerse de bruces en el medio del parque...

—Gabriel no hubiera podido sacarnos de ahí así —repite lo que ha dicho Crowley—. Nos sacó entonces y se quedó a solas con ella... ¿s-sabes si vio algo?

—¿Ver?

—¿De lo que estaba pasando?

—Pues... Sandalphon ha dicho que ibas a tener sexo con ese demonio que te gusta.

Vale, Aziraphale casi se ahoga con eso, tosiendo un poco.

—¡E-ESO quería el infierno!

—Dijo Sandalphon que querían ver como lo hacías porque ya lo hiciste en tu casa.

—_W-What?!_ Eso ha... ¡N-No! Lo... e-es... ¡distinto!

—Dijo que ibas a hacerlo... ¿En serio ibas a hacerlo frente a todos los demonios del infierno?

Aziraphale se pone rojo como LA manzana.

—I-Iba a hacer lo necesario para... ¡Sacarnos del infierno con vida!

—Wah, es que... que todos los demonios vieran que... te gusta y como reaccionas a lo que te hace y...

Aziraphale abre y cierra la boca varias veces.

—Ya solo que lo sepan todos debe ser bastante vergonzoso, que además lo vean...

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos con eso.

—¡Ni siquiera me gusta tanto! —protesta un poco.

—¿No?

—¡No es como que fuera algo que quisiéramos hacer! ¡El infierno entero no estaba obligando! Y también podrían ellos... p-podrían... ¡Ver que a él también le gusta!

—¿También?

—¡Ugh! ¡A él sí le gusta! Y era algo que nos estaban obligando a hacer, eso es importante a considerar... Seguramente no me habría gustado estar ahí, ¡pero no había otra opción!

—Obligando... —le da un escalofrío.

—¡Exacto! Has... ¿Has ido alguna vez al infierno?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Es un lugar feo. Créeme... si tienes un solo aliado en el infierno hay aún posibilidad de que puedas salir de ahí... si el demonio Crowley tenía que —se sonroja y carraspea—. Aprovecharse un poco de mis encantos... ahem... para salir de ahí...

—O sea, que en realidad sí te gusta.

—¡No he dicho eso! ¡¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?! ¡Al que le gusta es a él!

—Pues dijiste que es tu aliado y que TAMBIÉN le gusta.

Crowley decide que este es un buen momento para mover la cola dentro de su camisa, acariciándole un poco el pecho.

—¡No he dicho que también! —tiene un escalofrío con ese movimiento—. Es... no es mi aliado, es menos mi enemigo.

—Bueno...

—Aunque él... N-No es un... No es el peor demonio.

—Todos estamos esperando a que esta tarde Belcebú suba al cielo como hace habitualmente.

—Ohh... ¿suele venir? ¿A qué hora? Yo quería hablar con él, en realidad, a eso he venido.

—Sobre las... seis, creo. Ah, puedes ir, debe estar en su oficina.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—Voy a intentar averiguar, ¿vale? A ver si consigo sacarle algo —sonríe un poco.

—Ah... si quieres —asiente y le sonríe de vuelta.

—Es que no sé si quiero esperar a las seis... pero quiero enterarme del chisme.

—Ve, entonces.

—Una cosa más... Sandalphon... ¿está bien? No me hablo siquiera.

—No... Estaba bastante traumatizado, estuvo aquí hasta que llegó Gabriel y luego hablaron y... no sé qué pasó con él.

—Le preguntaré a Gabriel. Ehm... ¿está de buen humor?

—Pues... no lo sé. Creo que no mucho.

—¿No has hablado tú con él? —pregunta poniéndole a Crowley una mano encima otra vez y acariciándole un poco. Crowley saaaca la cola de dentro de la camisa y se la enrolla en el cuello.

—Yo... —Daniel vacila cuando nota la serpiente y parpadea. Aziraphale piensa que la cola de dentro de su camisa es tremendamente sexy.

—¿Ajá?

—Llevas... eso... ¿Q-Qué es...? ¿Qué?

—¿Eh? Oh... Es... ehm mi mascota. Es una serpiente —comenta, porque a lo mejor no lo ha notado

Por lo visto es una especie de error muy común. No sería el primer ángel que cree tener un corderito o una blanca palomita de mascota y aparece con una araña o una alimaña. O sea, no es con mala intención, solo es desconocimiento.

—Sí, sí, es una serpiente. Una especie muy extraña —otro cariñito a Crowley.

—¿No es eso un poco demoníaco?

—Soy aficionado a la herpetología, de hecho. De vez en cuando traigo a... Ehm... mi serpiente, porque no le gusta quedarse en casa sola. ¿No son las serpientes una creación de Dios? —se sonroja un poco igual. Ahem... porque es completamente demoníaco.

—Oh... Herpetología, No tenía ni idea ¿eso es lo de los libros que dicen todos?

—¿De qué de los libros que dicen todos?

—Todos dicen que tienes una... casa de libros.

—Tengo una librería, sí —Aziraphale sonríe un poco con eso.

—Librería, eso es —sonríe.

—Sí, tengo libros de Herpetología. Y de muchísimas cosas. Bueno... tenía, el infierno la acaba de destruir, pero pretendemos arreglarla.

—Oh, Dios te ayude —asiente.

—¿Te gustan los libros?

—Tengo una Biblia aquí, mira, me la regalaron —la busca en su mesa. Aziraphale sonríe un poco.

—¿A verla?

—Aunque ahora con el ordenador ya no es como antes, tengo un programa que puede buscarme cosas y puedo oír la liturgia por la radio todos los días —igual se la muestra, tan orgulloso.

—Oh, yo de esas cosas del ordenador no sé mucho, la verdad... Me intentan enseñar pero me cuesta. Prefiero los... libros. Yo tengo una colección de biblias.

—Ah, pues si quieres yo puedo enseñarte.

—No serias el primero que lo intenta... creo que necesito paciencia extrema —le sonríe. Daniel se encoge de hombros—. Pero si quieres desarrollar esa virtud, yo no voy a protestar. Yo podría enseñarte mi colección de biblias y prestarte libros de otras cosas a cambio. ¿Tienes algún interés?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Hay libros de prácticamente todo. ¿Te gustan las historias?

—Supongo... —responde y nota que hay otros ángeles acercándose a preguntarle algo.

—Podemos... podemos vernos cuando salgas quizás o algo. Y te cuento que me ha dicho Gabriel.

—Eh... sí, vale... como quieras —asiente volviéndose a los otros.

Y ahí va Aziraphale... nervioso hacia la oficina de Gabriel y Crowley vuelve a moverse subiéndole por la nuca entre el pelo, apoyando la cabecita dormida en su frente.

Aziraphale sonríe, tranquilizándose la verdad con es movimiento, como si fuera Crowley el que le hace ese suave cariño. Crowley en persona. Le gusta que tu pelo le haga cosquillitas, así que serpentea por su cabeza.

—Van a confundirme con Medusa.

Crowley se acomoda y decide mover la cola en su nuca para que el pelo le haga cosquillitas ahí y poder dormir. Otro escalofrío, poco acostumbrado que está de por sí a que le toquen. Sonríe más, de mejor humor.

¿En serio vas a entrar al despacho de Gabriel con Crowley hecho turbante en tu cabeza? Vale... Los hemos visto menos cínicos.

No, no... no. Eso intenta discutirle justamente. Intenta medio moverle y ponérselo de collar de nuevo... porque Gabriel pueeeede que pueda reconocerle.

—Venga, coopera.

—Hissssssss

—Anda, anda —le desenrolla un poco e intenta ponérselo bien—. De hecho deberías meterte en mi ropa.

Se le enrolla más en toda la cabeza impidiendo que lo suelte, porque lo está despertando.

—Crowleyyyy! —protesta apretando los ojos—. Solo guárdate en mi camisa Por favor. Adentro estoy calientito...

—His hisssss

—Lo sé, lo sé... ven. Deslízate por aquí —intenta que se le meta por el cuello.

Ahí va, pero conste que ¡esto no va a quedar así! Movimiento con la cola clamando venganza.

Otro escalofrío, porque... cielos

—Anda, anda, ¡pórtate bien! —le pide antes de tocar la puerta y reírse un poco además porque le hace cosquillas.

Al final acaba dentro de su camisa colgado de los hombros. O a lo mejor se mete a los pantalones ya que vemos que tiene ganas de marcha. O a lo mejor lo hace luego cuando esté con Gabriel.

Halaaaa. Eso noooo. Menos con Gabriel ahí. Pero... por lo pronto, toca la puerta con... un intento de seguridad.

Pantalones entonces. Con Gabriel será en los calzoncillos.

—¿Qué? —responde Gabriel un poco irritado

¡No! Ugh.

—Oh, ¿Gabriel? _Hello_... —abre la puerta —. Soy yo.

—¿Aziraphale?

—Sí, sí... _hello._

—Entra, entra.

Ahí va hacia adentro, nerviosito porque Gabriel siempre le pone muy nervioso.

—Aziraphaleeee —sonríe como un tiburón al verle, hasta de pie se pone. El casi terror inmediato.

—Que... gusto verte.

—A ti, más bien... veo que no te han quedado secuelas post traumáticas después de lo de ayer. Debes ser el único.

—Hmm... no sé qué te hace pensar eso. ¿Cómo está Sandalphon?

—Mal. Se ha quejado de todo lo que ha podido y más. Hemos acabado trasladándole. Mañana se marcha.

—Oh... —es que casi sonríe, la verdad...—. Ehm... ya sido duro, si, muy duro. ¿A dónde se marcha?

—Sí, sí, ya me imagino —ojos en blanco y gesto vago—. A trabajar a las oficinas centrales.

—Bueno... no todo el mundo aguanta la tierra, menos aún... con estas circunstancias. Me han dicho que has bajado tú...

—De nada.

—Ehm... bueno. Sí... gracias —sonrisa más falsa aún—. ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos ahí?

—Os dije que bajaría a ver cómo estabais.

—Fue un buen _timing_, no lo negaré. ¿Qué les has dicho? Quería pedirte una cosa y decirte otra.

—Por lo visto no, Sandalphon llevaba ahí días. Meses, según él.

—No, no llevaba días. El tiempo ahí se hace eterno, parecen eones y son horas... destruyeron mi librería, de hecho.

—Ya te habías quejado de eso —protesta porque hoy está muy muy harto de todo el mundo.

—Voy a reconstruirla... —agrega e inclina la cabeza —. Pero necesito vacaciones. ¿Habrá forma de... tomarme unos días?

—Vacaciones. Eso es lo que quieres. _Fucking vacation._

—Bueno, antes de eso quería contarte una cosa de la que me he enterado. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta cambiando un poco su línea de pensamiento.

—Claro... por qué no iba a estarlo.

—No lo sé, pareces enfadado —se encoge de hombros—. Me han contado que has subido aquí con Belcebú.

La MAAAAADRE de todos los ojos en blanco.

—Ehm... ¿No? Pensé que la habías obligado... me parece bastante impresionante que te traiga el príncipe del infierno, no es por nada, obvio nadie más lo habría logrado

Hay unos laaaargos instantes de silencio mientras le mira con cara de "si hubiera querido tu opinión te la habría pedido."

—¿Cuántos días vas a querer? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Con una semana es suficiente?

—Sí. Una semana sería ideal —sonríe —. Muchas gracias, Gabriel.

—Serán tres días. Pero tienes milagros ilimitados —sentencia buscando apuntarlo en su teléfono sin dejar que proteste por ello o alegue, es el mejor trato que puede ofrecerle.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas... y sonríe. Porque ahora mismo tres días suenan a algo fantástico y genial. La verdad e sube Aziraphale está dando saltos interiormente

—Quiero contarte una cosa.

—¿Mhm? —ni siquiera le mira.

—Sobre el demonio Crowley y la misión que me has encomendado.

—Se te dará una nueva misión con un nuevo compañero cuando regreses así que... _fuck that bitch_, haz lo que te dé la gana. No me importa.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas absolutamente sorprendido con todo esto.

—Ehm... ¿E-Estás seguro de que todo va bien? ¿Todo bien con Belcebú?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aziraphale? —le mira.

—La misión del demonio Crowley ha cambiado.

Gabriel le mira intensamente.

—No Es matarme ya. Es seducirme.

—Lo sé. Gracias por informar con tanta presteza.

—¿L-Lo sabes?

—Te he dicho que tu misión va a cambiar.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—Gracias, Gabriel... —murmura, sonrojándose y poniéndose de pie—. De verdad.

Ahí va Crowley a resbalarse cuando se pone de pie por sus pantalones

—¡A-Ah! —el chillido agudito.

Gabriel levanta las cejas, mirándole otra vez.

—P-Perdona... Ehm...—se sonroja completamente abriendo un poco las piernas y tratando de detenerle

Crowley intenta no caerse volviendo a subir, enrollándose en su muslo pero le sale la cola por la pernera del pantalón.

—¿Qué haces?

—Y-Yo... e-Ehm... e-estoy... Recordando la e-experiencia de ayer

Gabriel frunce el ceño.

—P-Pero creo q-que debería... i-irme

El Arcángel cierra la puerta con un chasquido de dedos acercándosele.

—¿Qué tienes ahí.

—¿Q-Qué? Nada —responde pensando que eso no es del todo una mentira. Es quién y no qué.

—Es... —le mira a los ojos.

Traga saliva intentando sostenerle la mirada

—No puedo creer que le hayas traído aquí —se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Aziraphale se sonroja enormemente, atrapado.

—G-Gabriel, y-yo...

—Hay que ser imbécil.

—Propongo que me vaya yo por esa puerta y te olvides de mí los próximos días —Aziraphale aprieta los labios.

—Es que no puedo creer que ni en ti pueda yo confiar. Este va a ser el pan de cada día. El infierno metido hasta dentro de mi despacho.

—Son las circunstancias extremas las que llevan a uno a... esto —replica Aziraphale—. Cada vez que subo, lo hago con miedo. Y estaba dormido... y pensé...

—No voy a seguir hablando conti... —se detiene—. Sácale.

—Gabriel, de verdad s-solo déjame... salgo por la puerta y no me vuelves a ver en unos dias —traga saliva.

—No.

—¿P-Para qué quieres que le saque? —Es que hasta tiembla un poco.

—Hazlo —es que la mirada de fuego, no nos extraña que tenga miedo. Aziraphale cambia el peso de pie y va a abrirse los pantalones para meter la mano y sacarle, temblando y sinceramente rezando para que no mate a Crowley.

—Gabriel, _please_... he sido un buen empleado por seis mil años, sé que últimamente hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero... _please_...

Dios mío con la imagen de abrirse los pantalones y sacárselo de ahí dentro.

—No veo que te esté pasando nada a ti, Aziraphale...

Crowley protesta y se rehusa a soltarle. Peleando y hiseando.

—No quiero que le pase nada a él —responde peleando de vuelta, intentando desenrollarlo

—No te preocupes por él.

Aziraphale mira a Gabriel y es que como no va a preocuparse por Crowley, por el amor de Dios.

Crowley se retuerce y... no le va a morder porque ya tuvimos esta discusión, pero la verdad, se paraliza cuando está lo bastante despierto para ver dónde está.

—Déjalo aquí y puedes irte.

—_W-What?!_

—Déjalo aquí, yo me ocupo. Puedes irte.

—¿Qué vas a hacerle? Lo que sea que pienses hacerle, déjale ir a él y házmelo a mi —intenta negociar

—Tú no me sirves.

Aziraphale le mira completamente desconsolado y aterrorizado.

—T-Te traeré a otro demonio a cambio de él.

—Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo de vacaciones —se acerca a Crowley para agarrarle y a él sí que lo intenta morder.

—Gabriel, _please..._ —es que sostiene a Crowley para que no le muerda, pero a la vez intenta esconderle —. No lo puedo dejar aquí, yo... el es...

—Un espía.

—Estaba durmiendo, Gabriel. No estaba espiando, no hay nada que espiar, ¡si no has dicho nada!

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí que lo sé. Gabriel. PLEASE. ¿Qué quieres hacerle? No podemos ser peores que le infierno, ¿verdad? Y mira que yo he ido ahí varias veces y todas las veces he salido vivo.

—Aziraphale... —le advierte. Aziraphale mira a Crowley muy espantado y preocupado.

—Prométeme que va a salir de aquí vivo y entero.

—Eso no depende de mí —no, bueno, muy tranquilizadoras las palabras de Gabriel.

—Sí, sí que depende de ti. Tú eres el Arcángel Gabriel, ¡el consentido de Dios! Por qué ibas a... ensuciar tu nombre matándole —aprieta un poco más a Crowley de lo que debería mientras habla, porque está ATERRORIZADO.

Gabriel chasquea los dedos y aparece un grillete de hierro en el cuello de Crowley que le impide transformarse y especialmente hacerse más pequeño para huir, que fue lo que hizo la última vez. De todos modos el grillete le aprieta menos que Aziraphale. Ejem ejem.

¡Qué exagerados! Ni que le apretara tanto.

—No he dicho que vaya a matarle...—no ha añadido un "por ahora", pero como que fluye en el ambiente... planea sobre las palabras como una mosca molesta, como la incómoda mirada de un niño que no deja de mirarte fijamente.

—Tampoco has dicho que no vayas a hacerlo —Aziraphale ya tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y está intentando tragárselas, aún sin soltar a Crowley. No hay NADA que pueda darle a Gabriel. Tampoco hay nada con lo que amenazarle... es esa horrenda sensación de estar a merced de un Arcángel despiadado—. Gabriel... _please._ Deja que se vaya y haz conmigo lo que quieras.

—Ya te he dicho que tú no me sirves.

—Pero él es importante para mí. Muy importante para mí, Gabriel.

—Tal vez corrijamos eso también entonces.

Ay, el desconsuelo absoluto con eso...

—No puedo dejarle aquí —sentencia Aziraphale, negando con la cabeza.

—No te voy a dar más vacaciones si te quedas.

—Quítame todo lo que quieras... pero déjale ir.

Gabriel pica un botón en su mesa y pide que vengan refuerzos para llevar a aislamiento... a ambos. Crowley está histérico con esto, hay que decirlo y aunque aprecia el gesto de Aziraphale, la verdad, quiere darle bofetadas con la mano abierta por ello.

Pero es que... cómo coño lo van a... ¡No! Cómo lo van a aprisionar en el CIELO.

—¡Ugh! Vale, vale, ¡me voy! —protesta seguramente demasiado tarde. Gabriel hace un gesto para que lo haga.

—I love you —es lo último que dice en voz bien alta, antes de salir de la oficina de Gabriel dando un portazo y se encuentra a los que vienen a buscarles que lo apresan igual porque Gabriel ha dicho... a los dos—. Oh, COME ON! GABRIEL!

Ni caso.

¡JODER! ¡LES ODIA!

Lo sabemos.

¡No hay nunca nada que le salga bien ahí! Creo que va a gritar una hora seguida en el calabozo. ¿¡Dónde demonios lo van a poner?!

En aislamiento.


	64. Chapter 64

Crowley hace los ojos en blanco en el lado oscurito de su misma celda con tanto grito.

Es que los niveles de indignación.

Algunos estamos intentando dormir, _angel_. Que alguien le traiga un libro o algo.

Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que le han puesto en la misma celda que a Crowley, no es por nada.

Crowley se pregunta si acaso pueden cambiarle el compañero por uno que haga menos ruido.

Aziraphale sigue gritando, probablemente como nunca ha gritado en la vida, sobre Dios y la inmoralidad de estas acciones, el horror de todo esto y la falta de decencia de sus compañeros ángeles. Hasta que prácticamente se queda afónico y termina por sentarse... ¿hay algo más? ¿Cómo es la celda?

Pues blanca y acolchada, como estar en una nubecita. De todos modos no tarda en oírse el tintineo metálico de los grilletes.

Haciendo saltar un poquito a Aziraphale, sin esperárselo. ¿Ahora qué? Le habían puesto una presencia divina ahí dentro para espantarle. ¡ÉL ERA UN MALDITO PRINCIPADO! Se gira al tintineo.

Una presencia divina.

Pues la verdad, es una presencia divina cuando se da cuenta de quién es.

—Crowley! —chasquea los dedos para quitarle el grillete.

Esta ahí panza arriba haciendo drama "memueroooo"

¿Sirve el chasquido de dedos o no?

Sí, pero igual.

Igualmente Aziraphale abraza a la serpiente dramática. La levanta del suelo y la aprieta contra sí. Crowley se le enrolla.

—Lo siento, lo siento... ¡No debí traerte!

Le aprieeeeeta.

—No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo sacarte, no sé qué te va a hacer... —lloriquea.

Crowley se desenrolla y le mira.

—Por qué no... cambiémonos. Gabriel va a dejarme ir tarde o temprano, ya has oído que yo no le sirvo.

Inclina la cabeza.

—Es perfectamente capaz de matarte.

Movimiento un poco pendulante de la cola.

—O yo que sé, algo peor —le pasa un dedo por la cabeza. A medida que se lo pasa la echa un poco atrás—. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? No pensé... cielos, no pensé que estuviéramos así otra vez. Cada tres minutos acabamos en un calabozo últimamente.

Suspira.

—Estaba de especial mal humor desde el principio. Debí irme en cuanto pude... —aprieta los ojos.

Crowley se vuelve humano con Aziraphale cargándole en los brazos y la verdad casi tirándole porque no se lo esperaba. Quedando... todo lo cerca que puede.

Aziraphale le aprieta contra si para que no se caiga... y para abrazarle, la verdad, porque ahora que ha gritado y se ha descargado la adrenalina que tiene, está mucho más preocupado y blandito ya.

—No puedo creer que me hayas traído al cielo dormido y me hayas entregado a Gabriel...

—No te... no era mi intención. Te juro, Crowley, te JURO que no era mi intención —es que llora, literalmente llora desconsoladito y asustado, porque todo esto le pasa por maldito inocente como blanca palomita. O blanco angelito.

—Será que no pero...

—Ni siquiera sé cómo lo supo... ¡estabas escondido! Perdóname. Cámbiame... cámbiame.

—¿Cambiarte? ¡No te voy a dejar aquí con ellos creyendo que eres yo!

—Sí, si me vas a dejar aquí con ellos creyendo que soy tú.

—¿Para qué te maten a ti?

—Si van a matar a alguien, sí. Esto es el cielo. Y lo que pasa en el cielo es mi culpa. O mi responsabilidad. Venga, anda... dame la mano.

—_Angel..._ —las echa atrás.

—No puedo dejarte aquí. No voy a dejarte aquí. Si Gabriel no me deja llevarte, tu si deja que te saque.

—¡No voy a dejarte yo a ti aquí!

—Es el cielo, Crowley. He sobrevivido aquí desde el principio del tiempo, puedo sobrevivir aquí un poco más. Dame la mano.

—Basta, esto no está abierto a discusión. Si Gabriel no me ha matado es que algo quiere. Mientras le sea útil estoy a salvo.

—No voy a irme del cielo sin ti —se limpia los ojos todo frustrado.

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque esto... El ángel le pasa una mano por la cara.

—¿Has escuchado lo que pasó con Belcebú? —pregunta porque si va a enfrentar a Gabriel, quizás eso tenga algo que ver.

—¿De qué?

—Belcebú le subió al cielo... volando —se limpia los ojos otra vez, porque sigue lloraaaando un poco, silenciosillamente. El demonio levanta una ceja, mirándole—. No sé qué ha pasado... estaban esperando que Belcebú subiera en la tarde. Pensé que podría... hasta esperarles... ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonto?

Suspira otra vez porque no quiere decirle que LE DIJO QUE NO SUBIERA. Pero es que SE LO DIJO.

—Me había dado tres días de vacaciones. Con milagros ilimitados. Me había dicho que fuera contigo... yo quería ir a un lugar bonito —se tapa la cara con una mano... ahí está otra vez el sollocito ahogado de macho alfa lomo plateado.

—Le... creíste. Sí, claro que le creíste —suspira.

—Claro que le creí... deberíamos estar en la playa —le recarga un poco la frente encima.

—No, deberíamos estar en mi _bloody _casa DURMIENDO.

—Yo quería decirle que tu misión no era matarme... me ha dicho que ya lo sabía —agrega sintiéndose aúuuun más tooooonto si eso se pueeeeeede.

—¿Lo sabía?

—Eso me ha dicho. Y que me iba a cambiar la misión. A saber Dios qué es lo que me va a poner ahora a hacer.

—Es que... ugh, ¿cómo hemos podido acabar aquí?

—Te has resbalado de mis piernas... y Gabriel lo ha notado —ni siquiera le mira a la cara, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

—¿Estaba en tus piernas? —no seas idiota, Crowley

—Estabas dentro de mi pantalón, no quería que Gabriel te viera.

Sonríe... No. Seas. Idiota. Crowley.

—Y es que pensé que podría entrar... y hablar con el contigo durmiendo ahí y luego salir... e irnos de vacaciones. Quizás sorprenderte cuando despertaras en un paraíso... no pensé que literalmente te despertarías en el paraíso.

—Pues por lo visto me desperté tarde para eso —tú, síguele... que vas bien.

—¿Tarde para qué? —Aziraphale, para variar, ni enterado de los dobles sentidos del mundo. Le mira, ojos rojos.

—Ugh —ojos en blanco...

—¡Yo asumí que te habías despertado antes!

—¿Dejarás de llorar si nos cambiamos?

El ángel traga saliva, porque le da miedo igual, la verdad, no va a negarlo. Pero están en este lío por su culpa. Asiente.

—Ugh, ¿y por qué no paras si no...?

Aziraphale baja un poco la cabeza, regañado, sin decir nada.

—Es que esto es un desastre...

—Tienes un marido idiota —susurra—. Deja que tu marido lo arregle todo

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé...

—Ni siquiera tenemos un plan... ¿Tienes tú teléfono?

—Supongo que estará por aquí... —se rebusca

—Puedo llamar a mi casa, podemos salir por el contestador.

—¿Salir por el contestador? ¿Y después?

—Pues... ya no estaremos aquí dentro.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿De verdad? —pregunta Aziraphale algo sorprendido, limpiándose los ojos otra vez y pensando que ahora será un fugitivo del cielo. O no, ¡al final Gabriel le dio vacaciones! Se rebusca encima un poco más. No sé porque ibas a llevarlo, si no lo llevas nunca.

—Sí, claro que se puede.

Pues porque debe estar petrificado en su saco. Claro que... se lo ha cambiado. Vamos, es que no tiene idea de donde está.

—No tengo nada, Crowley... —susurra tan agobiado.

—Ugh... vale, vale, pensaremos otra cosa.

—Lo siento... no hago nada bien.

Crowley suspira otra vez porque esto no va de buscar culpables y él es un hombre de acción. Menos mal.

—No puedo creer que vaya a permitirte esto.

Los ojos azules le miran desconsoladamente, Crowley le tiende la mano apretando los ojos y él suspira un poco y se la da, acariciándole con suavidad

—_I love you._

—Yo ahora mismo no.

—Ya lo sé... —se muerde el labio con eso y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

El demonio le mira de reojo y hace gestos con la otra mano de "uuugh" porque ni siquiera le puede decir nada, que se lo cree.

—Venga, hagamos esto.

Le intenta soltar la mano otra vez porque está tardando mucho y vacilando y se siente culpable, ¡cómo lo va a dejar aquí!

—No, no. Vamos.

—No, encontraremos otro modo.

—No. Haremos esto. Cámbiate, Crowley, please.

—No, es que... déjame pensar. ¿Y si "desaparezco" de nuevo?

—No se lo va a tragar. Vamos, venga... prometo no suplicar ni nada así si es lo que te preocupa.

Crowley se gira a mirarle con cara de "no puedo creer que digas eso" y es que además estás llorando ya y sabe que vas a llorar aún más.

—De verdad, puedo hacerlo. Lo hice la vez pasada —le aprieta la mano.

—Era diferente.

—¡Has dicho que lo harías!

—He cambiado de opinión.

—Crowley, _please!_ No me hagas suplicarte a ti también.

—Esta es una mala idea.

—Todo esto es una mala idea... pero puedes salir de aquí.

—¿Y tú? Vas a quedarte aquí, como si fueras yo... y van a descubrir que hemos intercambiado y deducirán que así fue con el... juicio. Y te echarán al fuego con mi cuerpo.

—No van a deducirlo, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo?

—Tarde o temprano vas a... decir recorcholis o cualquier otra mierda de esas tuyas.

—No confías en mí... —lloriquea igual porque hay que lloriquear por algo.

—Mira a donde me ha llevado hacerlo.

Le mira con esa declaración, y otra vez se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas porque es duroooo.

—_Angeeeel _—protesta porque ¡ni quejarse puede!

—Es que... —se limpia los ojos—. Esto ha sido muy tonto y no quiero que te maten... y Gabriel...

—No me van a matar, ¿por qué iban a matarme? —intenta asirse a esa estupidez.

—Iban a matarme a mí, me mandaron matarte a ti... ¿por qué no matarte? Cámbiate de cuerpo... no van a matarte por mi culpa.

—Esta es una mala idea.

—Peor idea es que te maten —le acaricia la cara—. Si fuera absolutamente indispensable, preferiría que me matara a mí.

—Ugh, such a dramatic crap is that. ¿Vamos a estar perdiendo el _bloody_ tiempo discutiendo sobre a quién deberían matar y quien quiere más a quien mientras podríamos estar solo montando un _fucking _plan de huida para ambos?

—Vale, vale. ¡Es que me siento mal!

—_Welcome to my life._ Cuando estemos fuera te enseñaré como ayuda el alcohol a eso —se vuelve a las paredes intentando buscar... algo.

—¿Tú te sientes mal de qué? —pregunta mirándole hacer—. No es fácil salir de aquí...

—Piensa el desorden mental más raro que se te ocurra. Sí, también lo padezco —le mira de reojo y se inclina un poco adelante y atrás, penduleando.

—Oh, venga ya, que va. Lo único por lo que podrías sentirte culpable es por ser bueno —le sigue con los ojos

—No soy bueno —Ooooojos en blanco.

—¿Y si... intentas usar fuego infernal o algo así?! Seguramente alguien sería muy inocente de pensar que no requieren hacer las celdas anti fuego infernal —se humedece los labios.

—No puedo usarlo contigo aquí, hay muy poco espacio para que sea seguro

—Ugh—aprieta los ojos—. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué el cielo podría tener estas celdas!

—Pues para retener demonios.

—No creo que esto pase muy a menudo... tampoco sé si solo Gabriel pueda abrir la puerta o el carcelero.

—¿El carcelero?

—Pues los ángeles que nos metieron aquí... ¡es el colmo! ¡Mira que encarcelar a un ángel en el cielo!

—Tú lo pediste, en su favor.

—Lo que dije fue que no te iba a dejar aquí... no que me detuviera como a un criminal —frunce el ceño porque no puede creer que esté defendiendo a Gabriel.

—Ya, pero ya sabes... es que debiste... cómo pudiste decirle que no te ibas.

—¡No te iba a dejar aquí y largarme, Crowley!

—No, pero admite que hubieras sido más útil estando de fuera... —suspira porque no quiere pelear con él pero es que está muy tenso.

Aziraphale aprieta los labios porque... es que lo sabe. Lo sabe, pero no ha tenido corazón para dejarle ahí. Pareciera que eso no cuenta últimamente en el cielo para nada... el corazón.

—Vale, Crowley, admito que hay un millón de cosas que debí hacer de otra forma...

—Es que hay que ser... inocente—protesta y no dice tonto porque se contiene. El ángel vuelve a bajar la cabeza, regañado.

—Gabriel estaba de pésimo humor y la ha tomado conmigo sin necesidad. Ni siquiera sé cómo noto que estabas ahí.

—¡Pues porque me llevaste ahí!

—Escondido...

—Sí, bueno... —ojos en blanco

—Me sentía mejor contigo ahí. Quería decirle a Gabriel muchas cosas... que estaba enfadado, que no pensaba matarte, que no me parecía lo que estaba pasando y que DE VERDAD merecía unas vacaciones. Y contigo ahí me sentía más valiente... —suspira—. Y ni fui valiente ni le dije nada porque estaba enfadado... me dio tres días de vacaciones que no voy a poder usar y todo me ha salido mal.

—Ugh, y ahora vas a culparme a mí.

—Claro, ¡eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo!

—¡Pues parecería! Solo quieres intercambiar para eso.

—Quiero intercambiar porque tengo miedo de lo que te vaya a hacer, ¡y prefiero que me lo hagan a mí! Oh, y porque ya me acusaste de haberlo hecho a propósito... ¡y no es así!

Crowley se humedece los labios porque es que NO QUIERE CAMBIAR pero... y si... y si deciden... meterlo en agua bendita o algo así, esto es el cielo, no les costaría ni un pelo.

—Y porque aunque aún lo duden, sigo siendo un ángel y con el disfraz correcto podría seguramente... sobrevivir a más cosas que tú. En concreto cosas de las que me hagan aquí en el cielo.

—¿C-Crees que... Crees vayan a hacernos... algo de eso? —se humedece los labios.

—Algo de... ¿matarnos? ¿O de... las cosas en la línea de... lo que iba a hacer el infierno?

—No tengo ni idea.

—La verdad, por su cara... parecía —se humedece los labios—. Tenía la misma mirada que Hastur. Y me dijo varias veces que yo no le servía por no ser un demonio, así que temo que quiera probar cosas diversas contigo. Así muy del estilo campo de concentración nazi.

—Ugh! —es que le da miedo.

—Dame la mano —esta vez no es una pregunta, y esta vez no suena tan lloroso y lastimero, de hecho. Se la tiende suspirando—. Quizás descubramos que tú le gustas a Gabriel...

—¿Yo?

—Pues yo que sé... quizás quiera probar a hacerte cosas para ver si puede hacérselas a Belcebú luego.

—Eso quieres ahora, hacer cosas con Gabriel —aparta la mano. Aziraphale le mira con absoluta incredulidad.

—No seas idiota.

—¡Pues eso estás diciendo!

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que quizás él quiera hacer eso CONTIGO... y como te toque lo mato.

—Así que quieres ir a que te lo haga a ti

—¡Quiero irnos para hacértelo yo a ti, tonto!

—Sí, claro...

Es que la cara de absoluta incredulidad... y un poco de horror, solo de pensar en Gabriel haciéndole algo sexual.

—¿Ya te has aburrido de mí? ¡Mira quién está yendo súper rápido ahora! —sigue protestando porque está en pánico.

—Si me hubiera aburrido de ti, dejaría que Gabriel te quitara de mi camino, de una buena y santa vez... Lo que quiero es sacarte a ti de aquí. Para empezar —le pone las dos manos en las mejillas

—¡Pues traerme aquí dormido parece un jodido buen comienzo!

—Lo siento muchísimo... no debía nadie enterarse de que estabas aquí —se muerde el labio otra vez y le mira a los ojos. Crowley aprieta los ojos—. Por favor, vete en cuanto puedas y deja que yo sea el que... se las arregle para salir de aquí —le acaricia las mejillas con los pulgares.

—No seas... No te voy a dejar aquí acostándote con Gabriel, si quieres hacer eso... tendrás que buscar otro estúpido modo, aunque admito que ha sido un buen intento.

—No quiero acostarme con Gabriel, ni siquiera remotamente —le da un besito en la mejilla—

Lo que quiero es salir de aquí, e irnos de malditas vacaciones... y que él no te ponga un dedo encima —otro besito, otro besito —. Quiero que me perdones por haberte traido...

Suspira, abrazándole.

—Soy muy tonto a veces —le aprieta también contra sí cerrando los ojos—. Y no aprendo... ni siquiera debí venir. No debería volver nunca.

—Te dije que no vinieras.

—Quería dejar de tener que matarte... Lo que no debí, fue traerte, pero... te veías tan mono y cómodo enrollado en mi cuello y tenías tanto frío solito en la cama que...

—¡Lo hice para que no vinieras!

—Pero ya vine, _my love..._ y ya estamos aquí. En cuanto abran esa puerta te dejarán salir... dame la mano.

Aprieta los ojos y se la vuelve a dar por como decimosexta vez.

—_I love you_ —asegura entrelazando sus dedos dispuesto a hacer el cambio esta vez sí.

—Ugh —protesta haciendo también lo necesario. Y ahí van... una vez más. Pronto van a pasar más tiempo en el cuerpo del otro que en el propio...

Ñañaña

—Ehm... ya está...

Aziraphale toma aire profundamente y Crowley le mira, ajustándose un poco una vez más a la forma de ver de este cuerpo y estirando un poco el cuello. Los ojos azules le miran un poco con cara de "esto va a salir tan mal..."

—No me mires así...

—Pues es que...

—¿Qué? Ya te dije que tienes razón.

—Es que a saber qué van a hacerte, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí.

—¿Y qué propones que haga ahora más allá de aguantarlo?

—Oh,_ of course, play the victim..._ eso se te da de miedo.

—No me estoy... o sea es que ¿te das cuenta que nada te parece? Si te digo que tienes razón, insistes en que lo he hecho mal, pues vale... Te vuelvo a decir que es verdad y que no tengo otra idea... y me dices que me hago la víctima. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que vuelva atrás en el tiempo y no venga?

—Y qué quieres que haga yo, ¿eh? ¿Dar saltos de alegría y decirte la maravillosa idea que has tenido? Eres taaaaan avispado y sagaz...

—No creo que haga falta machacarme más con eso, ya me has dicho que soy un idiota, ya me has dicho que lo he hecho mal, ya me has dicho que me lo dijiste... vamos, que ya está, ¿no?

—Vale, pues nada, ya lo sabes todo como habitualmente.

—Lo sé porque me lo has repetido hasta que me sangran los oídos. Seguro te parece que no me siento solo lo bastante mal y que necesito que me lo repitas hasta que tú estés en paz.

—Y de nuevo... esto va de ti sintiéndote mal. Anda, corre a brazos de Gabriel a ver si te consuela él, ya que tienes tantas ganas que te haga cosas.

—Eso es absolutamente gratuito —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No después de lo que has dicho.

—Lo que has imaginado que he dicho y te has hecho una historia.

—Claro, hacerme la historia de que si te pido que nos quedemos en mi casa nos quedaremos.

—¡Ya te he pedido perdón por eso! Ya te he dado trescientas explicaciones y aun así no te valen, ¡pues lo siento! es lo que es y ya.

—¡Lo que es que ahora quieres acostarte con Gabriel!

—¡No me quiero acostar con él! ¡Le odio! ¡Me parece el colmo que estés acusándome de eso!

—Oh, ahora lo odias. Sí, claro.

—Pues sí, claro. Si no te parece lo bastante obvio quizás es que no estas mirando con la suficiente atención.

—O a lo mejor estoy mirando con más atención que tú.

—Pues necesitas un par de lentes si crees que después de todo esto, lo que quiero es acostarme con Gabriel.

—Sí, claro, que raro que el señorito considere que soy yo quien se equivoca.

—Te he dado una lista larga de cosas en as que me he equivocado yo hoy, pero en esta en concreto desde luego que eres tú el que se equivoca. ¿Y sabes? Me duele bastante que sea justamente en esto.

—Sí, claro, ojalá no lo hiciera.

—¿De qué vas, Crowley? ¿ES lo que quieres? ¿Qué me acueste con Gabriel y quitarte tú el problema de encima? Quizás más bien es eso lo que quieres, buscarte un pretexto.

—¡No me vas a voltear la tortilla ahora cuando sé bien lo que he oído!

—¡Te la voy a voltear ya que es lo único que hace sentido!

—¿¡Que bloody sentido va a hacer por todos los infiernos!? —chilla Aziraphale.

—Mucho más sentido que el que me digas que lo que quiero es acostarme con Gabriel... o sea es que entiendo que estés enfadado, ¡pero además de eso pareces haber perdido tú la cabeza!

—¡Pues obviamente no soy yo el que quiere que le haga cosas!

—Nadie quiere que le haga nada, ¡Lo que queremos todos, idiota, es salir!

—Salvo tú, que no has parado de clamar al cielo para ENTRAR.

—¡Ta te he dado las razones!

—Y han quedado muy claras —Aziraphale se cruza de brazos.

—No, por lo visto, tú te has imaginado la tontería absoluta que implica que yo quiera acostarme con alguien más. Como si no me acostara ya bastante contigo.

—Y ahora que ya es un hecho te has cansado.

—¡No me he cansado! Cielos, de verdad que a veces eres DENSO como pocas cosas.

—¿Que YO soy den... —empieza a protestar y se abre la puerta.

Crowley no se levanta cuando abren la puerta, aunque se tensa por el miedo. Pero está tan enfadado con Aziraphale por lo obtuso de su cabeza y por acusarle de querer ACOSTARSE CON EL ARCÁNGEL GABRIEL, que solo bufa, en alguna medida deseando que le saquen del cuarto y le lleven lejos.

Aziraphale se tensa en automático sentado en su rincón del cuarto porque ni siquiera ha podido practicar un poco su nuevo papel. Caléndula, microscopio, hermafrodita, anticonstitucional ... eso. Esa clase de palabras. Ejem.

Caléndula.

Pues son las que él sabe, ni sabe de qué le suena "Is ini plinti, Criwly"

A Crowley ya le viene bien que se auto regañe en la cabeza... es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

—_What the hell_ quiere el _BLOODY_ Arcángel _FUCKING_ Gabriel ahora? —protesta Crowley.

Ñañaña. Se paraliza un poco con los insultos

La verdad ni siquiera lo está haciendo en el papel de Crowley.

Sí, sí, pero no deja de ser...

Pues cruza los brazos y sinceramente no sé qué tan conveniente sea que esté en este estado para enfrentar a Gabriel, pero al menos puedes estarte seguro de que no va a estar llorando dramáticamente.

Aziraphale vacila, a lo mejor debería estar llorando él. No. No va a estar llorando tampoco. Frunce el ceño a Gabriel que les mira desde la puerta.

Crowley traga saliva, vale, porque la cara de Gabriel. Se pone de pie.

—¿Estáis... cómodos, chicos? ¿Lo estáis pasando bien?

Crowley bufa mirándole un poco desafiante. La verdad, quisiera girarle la cara de un puñetazo. Aziraphale no se mueve ni responde.

—No realmente. No —responde Crowley, conteniéndose del golpe.

—Ya me imagino que los estándares del infierno son bastante altos.

—No tienes idea.

—A lo mejor podrías explicarme.

_—No, thank you._

—Oh... ¿no? —levanta las cejas y se finge un poco decepcionado Crowley suspira, aun queriendo darle un golpe—. A lo mejor podemos convencerte.

Crowley traga saliva con eso

—Aziraphale —llama Gabriel, este levanta las cejas. Al menos le iba a dejar ir ahora, piensa Crowley—. Convéncele o te culparemos a ti —sonríe como un tiburón.

Aziraphale parpadea y mira a Crowley de reojo. Crowley bufa un poquito

—¿Q-Que le... convenza? ¿Convencerle a qué?

—A que hable. Tú eres el que le conoce. Supongo que no querrá que te pase nada...

Crowley frunce el ceño con esa idea de Gabriel ¿Qué clase de mente enferma le pedía eso?

—Si yo pudiera convencerlo de algo... —empieza Aziraphale en un susurrito, enfadado. Ojos en blanco de Crowley.

—_Really,_ Aziraphale?

—Es la verdad.

—Solo porque esta vez...

—Esta vez, claro —levanta las cejas.

—Esta vez, sí.

—Será por una cuestión... personal.

Crowley le mira, frunciendo el ceño y luego mira a Gabriel.

—Vale, me convenció. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Ojos en blanco de Aziraphale. Gabriel les mira de uno a otro sin entender qué acaba de pasar, pero... en fin, a saber quién entiende a ese par de perturbados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Mi trabajo.

—¿Qué trabajo?

Mira a Aziraphale de reojo que le levanta las cejas.

—Irritarle y tentarle.

—Es muy bueno en ello, sobre todo en lo primero —apunta Aziraphale. Los ojos en blanco de Crowley otra vez

—Por lo visto se le da bien también meterle en problemas.

—Eso es indiscutible —sigue el ángel.

—Vale. Vale. Basta —protesta Gabriel con una mirada de advertencia a Aziraphale. Crowley bufa otra vez.

—Lo que me estás diciendo, demonio, es que tu jefe te ha ordenado "irritar y tentar" a uno de mis hombres.

—Eso es casi parte de la descripción de puesto

—Y aun así no veo el cielo lleno de demonios.

—Por lo visto el único ángel estúpido que se deja tentar es él —Crowley se encoge de hombros.

—Ah, ¿ahora resulta que si no es a alguien estúpido, no puedes tentar a nadie? —protesta Aziraphale.

—No es tan divertido cuando el estúpido no soy yo, ¿verdad?

—A lo mejor si te aplicaras el cuento.

—Porque no basta con decir treinta veces las cosas hoy...

—Por lo visto solo para unos, porque los otros tenemos que callarnos porque como ya está todo dicho, pues ala, quédate ahí. Que calladito estás más guapo.

—Pues tanto así como calladito... —protesta sarcásticamente.

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? OK —hace un gesto para mostrar que cierra la boca como si fuera una cremallera.

—Pues si solo vas a recriminarme, me parece perfecto. Ni creas que voy a quejarme.

Abre la boca para decir algo y levanta las manos volviendo a cerrarla. Ceño fruncido.

—En serio... no sé cuál de los dos es más infantil —protesta Gabriel.

—Él, sin duda —Crowley señala a Aziraphale.

—Muy maduro de tu parte —replica el señalado.

—No más inmaduro que tú con tu candado en la boca.

—¡Ya basta los dos!

Crowley pone una vez más los ojos en blanco, brazos cruzados. Aziraphale fulmina un poco a Crowley.

—Quiero que hagáis lo que ibais a hacer ayer en el infierno —suelta Gabriel.

—_W-What?! —_es Crowley el primero en mirar a Gabriel, incrédulo. Aziraphale deja de fruncir el ceño mirando ahora a Gabriel incrédulo también.

—Ahora. Aquí. Quiero saber qué interesa tanto ahí abajo —chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer una silla, sentándose en ella y subiendo un pie a la rodilla contraria. El parpadeo múltiple de Crowley.

—¿¡Q-Que hagamos... qué?!

—Menos preguntar, demonio.

—Ehm... G-Gabriel... —vacila Aziraphale.

Crowley mira a Gabriel y luego a Aziraphale... y aprieta los ojos. ¿¡Qué tenía el mundo entero con este asunto?!

—¿Sí?

—Esto... ¿no crees que no es muy propio del cielo?

—Es el colmo que ahora el cielo... —suelta Crowley a la vez. Aziraphale fulmina a Crowley porque así le quita credibilidad

¡Joder!

—¿Por qué no iba a ser muy propio del cielo querer saber lo que traman nuestros enemigos?

—Esto no es... —empieza Crowley... y se calla.

—¿No es qué?

—T-Tan simple. Tendríamos que...

—¿Aja?

—P-Prepararnos un poco.

Gabriel hace un gesto con la mano de "adelante".

—No sería mejor si... ¿Qué tal si nos preguntas lo que quieras saber y te lo contamos? —propone Aziraphale.

—E-Es que... no es precisamente la mejor idea la de... mostrarte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es algo íntimo y... personal.

Gabriel levanta una ceja.

—Para él —Crowley agrega señalando a Aziraphale.

—Estás intentando evitar esto, ¿no es eso? —pregunta Gabriel

—Pues claro que estoy intentando evitar acostarme con... Ehm… un ángel.

—Más motivos aun entonces.

—¿Nos das cinco minutos a solas?

—No.

Crowley pone otra vez los ojos en blanco, mira a Aziraphale... y es que lo último que quiere es convivir con él ahora mismo. Menos aún besarle. Menos aún besarse a sí mismo.

—Gabriel... por favor, esto es... es un poco... —pide Aziraphale intentando sonar razonable.

—¿Qué?

—Absurdo —completa Crowley.

—Sí, ya supongo que a un demonio se lo parece. Y ya imagino lo que más a decir tú, Aziraphale, pero sé que no habéis estado tan reticentes en otras ocasiones.

Crowley se sonroja un poco y gira la cara. Claro, otras veces, el demonio no pensaba que el fuera un completo imbécil que le había traído aquí a propósito... por eso no estaban tan reticentes.

Aziraphale abre la boca como idiota y piensa que quizás...

—Las otras veces él me violó, Gabriel.

—_Wh-What?! —_chilla el demonio.

Le echa una MIRADA a Crowley. Porque eso escribió en el reporte. Crowley se aclara un poco la garganta.

—Yo tenía que hacer mi trabajo y lo que me pidieron en el infierno... Si no lo disfrutaste, mala tarde para ti.

—Parece que tenemos versiones diferentes de lo que pasó aquí —comenta Gabriel.

—Yo decididamente NO lo disfruté —agrega Crowley un poco nervioso. Aziraphale le mira intensamente y en silencio durante más tiempo del que es cómodo haciendo que Crowley se sonroje.

—No era eso lo que tenía yo entendido —responde Gabriel mirándoles, tan entretenido.

—¿Y qué ostras era lo que tenías entendido? —protesta Crowley.

—Significa eso que a mí... me mentiste —pregunta Aziraphale.

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque ahora mismo no tiene ni idea de a qué están jugando, ni qué es lo que tiene que responder.

—No, no te mentí. _Bloody hell._

—¿Entonces?

—_You... know!_

—No, creo que no.

—¿Ahora lo que quieres es que te confiese cosas frente a... él? —Crowley aprieta los labios y le mira intensamente. Aziraphale le sostiene la mirada levantando las cejas.

—No, sigue diciendo cosas contradictorias, mejor.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que seas tan cínico como para querer ahora que te diga cosas bonitas!

—No es que quiera que digas cosas bonitas.

—Vaya, menos mal.

—Claro, ponerte en actitud sarcástica es lo que va a ayudar.

—En contraste con tu actitud, para nada sarcástica y del todo cooperadora.

—¡Pues más que la tuya!

Gabriel se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Más cooperadora cómo? ¿Quieres que te diga ahora que disfruté... violarte?

—A lo mejor quieres que sea yo el que diga que lo disfrutó.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Tú dirás, por lo visto lo sabes todo, así que...

Crowley bufa y mira a Gabriel que les mira con muy poca paciencia.

—Maldita sea. Sí que lo disfruté —sentencia el demonio, sonrojándose. Aziraphale también se sonroja sin esperarse eso ahora—. ¿Contento? —protesta Crowley, sin mirarle.

—No...

—El día de hoy no se le puede dar gusto a nadie —murmura entre dientes haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eso ya lo hemos dejado claro desde que hablamos de quien le disfrutó y quién no.

—¡Bueno y ya he dicho abiertamente que lo he disfrutado! Que es mucho más de lo que has dicho tú, ¡que hoy solo te quejas!

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que diga que lo disfruté también? —la MIRADA de circunstancias otra vez.

—Pues si tan enamorado estuvieras, probablemente lo dirías dadas las _bloody_ circunstancias.

—Claro, porque soy celebre justo por eso, por admitirlo todo abiertamente y no tener ninguna clase de conflicto con mis sentimientos.

—Pues que sepas que entiendo tus malditos conflictos —Crowley le FULMINA.

—Está bien. Ya hay suficiente —sentencia Gabriel—. Aziraphale. Sal de aquí.

Crowley traga saliva y Aziraphale se paraliza

—¿No he sido lo bastante claro? —pregunta el arcángel mirandole.

—E-Espera. Haremos l-lo que... haremos lo que pides —balbucea Crowley

Gabriel le mira ahora a él. Aziraphale mira al suelo.

La verdad, es que a Crowley le da terror quedarse a solas con él en el cuerpo de Crowley... y prefiere, toda la vida hacer con Aziraphale cualquier cosa que le pida Gabriel, que hacerla... con Gabriel. Crowley se gira a Aziraphale.

—¿V-Verdad?

Aziraphale asiente sin mirarle ni decir nada. Crowley se humedece los labios

—E-Esto sería mucho mejor si no dieras un par de minutos a solas... —susurra Crowley.

—No os voy a dar ningún minuto a solas ni nada parecido.

A veces, Crowley quisiera matar a Gabriel. Aziraphale constantemente.

—Bueno... ¿y...? —pregunta sin saber cómo hacer esto.

Aziraphale le mira intensamente otra vez en silencio unos instantes, se humedece los labios y luego sonríe un poco con complicidad, seguridad... y cierta malicia, en una de esas sonrisas que al ángel no le saldrían ni en un millón de años... porque va a empezar él y está pensando cómo.

Crowley traga saliva con esa sonrisa.

Haces bien. Hasta Gabriel creo que lo hace un poco. Vamos, que al final... hay un solo demonio aquí.

Y desde luego será todo lo_ nice_ que sea o se verá cómo se vea, pero eso no se lo quita nadie. Chasquea los dedos, lo primero de todo y se convierte en LA SEÑORA Aziraphale Z. Fell-Crowley y no hay ninguna duda que lo es.

Hala. Ha la.

—O-Oh... —lo que Aziraphale nunca ha sido.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y con la misma determinación se le acerca, sin vacilar un pelo, porque ahora vas a llevar tú el huevo, querida.

Bueno técnicamente... vale, sí.

—E-Ehm... —tiene tiempo aún de vacilar Crowley solo un segundito antes que ella se ponga de puntillas y le meta la lengua hasta las amígdalas, cerrando los ojos y tomándole de las mejillas y haciendo a Gabriel levantar las cejas hasta ja-ja el cielo. Hay que decir que es un poco _hate-kiss_.

Y Haciendo que Crowley suelte un sonidito gutural, porque... sigue enfadado y en efecto, esto es un poco invasivo. Lo bastante como para que le ponga las manos en la cintura e intente ser él el que le invada ahora de alguna forma, empujándole un poco, no para separarle, sino contra la pared de la celda.

Enseguida esto se vuelve súper pasional, si bien no es del todo una lucha

"Maldita sea Gabriel" refunfuña Belcebú que ¡quería ver esto!

Porque aunque Aziraphale también estaba enfadado... en un instante de lucidez recuerda que le quiere y que TRAS SEIS MIL AÑOS por fin están haciendo esto y... acaba de inventar el sexo de reconciliación.

Crowley le aprieta contra sí, intentando comerse a Aziraphale, la verdad, cerrando del todo los ojos, dejándose llevar por la pasión por completo y aún un poco por el enfado, la verdad. A este Crowley las cosas no se le pasan tan rápido. Pero es que... la verdad el otro le sorbe el cerebro lo bastante y lo bastante rápido...

Y aunque ahora no tiene las... manos mágicas pero sí que va inundarlo todo de amor como lo inundaría si nunca hubiera caído, hasta hacer sentir incómodo a Gabriel incluso. Hasta Sandalphon va a sentirlo.

Poco a poco, es que Crowley va cediendo. Y va olvidándose de que estaba enfadado hace un minuto.

Lograr eso parece fácil pero ¡no lo es!

Y estos... pequeños tirones hacia sí, medio exagerados y bestias que le estaba dando hace unos momentos, empiezan a ser mucho más dulces, aunque aún firmes, buscando meterle la mano por algún sitio para tocarle un poco la piel de la espalda. Hemos de aclarar que habitualmente tocar la piel desnuda de Crowley y tocar la de Aziraphale, implica distintos grados de dificultad.

¿Por? Ahora tiene tetas. GRANDES.

Pues Crowley levanta el brazo y aunque traiga capas ya se le está viendo el abdomen. Aziraphale tiene capas de tela. Cielos... las tetas. Ni siquiera está muy seguro de qué hacer con ellas. Si... estuviera pensando, estaría ligeramente admirado y curioso de mirarse a sí mismo como mujer.

Tendrás tiempo de hacer eso durante todo el embarazo.

Deja de disfrutarlo, demonio.

Nooooo. Ha sido una idea maravillosa. Puede que Aziraphale chasquee más los dedos y desnude a todo el mundo en un kilómetro a la redonda

Van a tener que hablar de ese tema pero claramente no será en este momento. Aun así la verdad, la idea de medio cielo desnudo, incluyendo a Gabriel medio excitado, nos hace bastante gracia

Es incómodo para todos. Aunque Gabriel está tomando notas. Yo qué sé qué notas debe estar tomando, pero lo hace.

Notas... O...k. Igualmente la vida es más fácil cuando están desnudos... aunque mira que esto en concreto no lo habían hecho con los cuerpos intercambiados. Cielos. Si bien lo han hecho muchas veces en poco tiempo, lo han hecho pocas veces en general como para ser unos expertos en posiciones y sitios. (Opina Crowley)

Ni habían tenido tanta cantidad de pechos en la mezcla. Aziraphale poquitín obsesionado con eso.

El demonio, sinceramente, está echando sus buenas cantidades de amor a estas alturas yendo a comerle el cuello a Aziraphale a la primera oportunidad, en el lugar donde suele gustarle a Crowley.. y a ponerle directamente una mano en medio de los pechos... y a flipar un montonazo al notarlos tan... abundantes ahí.

Además los corazones no se han ido, así que todo guay.

Cielos. Gracias por crearle una buena imagen en el cielo.

¡Pues quien estaba diciendo que no lo había disfrutado!

Por el amor de Dios ¿Desde cuándo te tomas tan en serio lo que dice?

¡Pues desde que están discutiendo!

¡Pues no debería! Por el amor de Dios, no vayas a decir su nombre... por cierto.

Ah, sí, eso va a ser raro de cojones pero VA A PASAR. Sobre todo si le está besando el cuello.

Vale al primer lejano indicio de que diga su nombre deja de besarle el cuello y va a buscarle un beso porque joder, Gabriel está hoy todo lo avispado que puede estar

Pues seguro acaba eso en una nota "los ángeles hablan consigo mismos mientras hacen esto"

Claro que... a Gabriel podría parecerle medio normal. Él podría decir Gabriel. "Oh, Gabriel, eres fan genial" Así que puede que no le parezca una cosa tan incriminatoria pero pone a Crowley muy nervioso, tanto que va a besar a Aziraphale otra vez.

Vale, vale, nadie se está quejando.

Y creo que va a intentar acostarle en el suelo.

No hay problema con eso.

Además alguien nos prometió que esto era como una nube así que... todo un poquito torpe, la verdad, pero distrayéndose lo bastante y olvidándose casi del todo de Gabriel.

Sí, típico cuarto acolchado de manicomio súper romántico.

Manicomio romántico. En algún punto... va a ir a besuquearle los pechos. Maldita sea, es que son grandes y prominentes.

Pues a lo mejor le va ese rollo, ahora que Asmodeo quería investigar, quien sabe. Y reactivos. Puede que vuelva a decir "Aziraphale"

Puede que Crowley esté demasiado... literalmente embebido en sus pechos como para enterarse esta vez. Aunque la verdad... la verdad de las cosas, Aziraphale me alega no ha tenido tanta oportunidad de jugar con los órganos sexuales masculinos de Crowley que... le gustan más que las tetas (THE SOUTHERN PANSY...)

Ya podrás hacer eso cuando vuelvas a tu sitio (A Crowley le da igual)

Ya lo sabemos, al señor genero fluido. Asumo que le da tanto igual el suyo como el del otro

Sí, de hecho. Pansexual.

Pero igualmente, al menos, Crowley ahora tiene una idea más clara de cómo hacer esto con una chica de la que lo tenía antes... ejem, no que supiera como hacerlo con un chico cero experiencia ni nada... pero intentará poner A en B

Tiene más idea sobre cómo hacerlo con una chica que con un chico. La verdad, Aziraphale gime bastante más como ángel que como demonio.

Sospecho que en general el cuerpo de Aziraphale gime bastante más que el de Crowley. Sea quien sea que esté ahí.

Crowley me parece que es más del modelo de... medio gruñir y hacer soniditos

Sisear. No gruñe. Sisea.

Sisear y hacer soniditos. Eso es.

Gabriel seguirá flipando. Bueno, la tuya va a zumbar así que ni vengas diciendo.

_So cute._

Pues... Si le parece a él _cute_, está bien.

Aziraphale ayuda todo lo que puede a esta actividad y está claro no solo que está siendo mucho más expresiva en su disfrute, si no que además no es una violación en modo alguno.

Ya, ya... ya. Nadie aquí está siendo violado en lo absoluto. Eso nos queda sumamente claro.

Y en mitad de todo el espectáculo, es que Gabriel se les acerca y hace PARAR a Crowley porque no ve bien lo que están haciendo y porque esto... no puede ser que sea esto, seguro algo están haciendo mal.

Joder. Se ha vuelto a vestir, espero.

Ah, sí, no se va a meter ahí, créeme.


	65. Chapter 65

_Y en mitad de todo el espectáculo, es que Gabriel se les acerca y hace PARAR a Crowley porque no ve bien lo que están haciendo y porque esto... no puede ser que sea esto, seguro algo están haciendo mal._

_Joder. Se ha vuelto a vestir, espero._

_Ah, sí, no se va a meter ahí, créeme._

Crowley está todo sudado, óbviame excitado y del todo enfocado en Aziraphale y en sí mismo, con todos los sentidos activados y sensibles. Bastante concentración en requiere hacer esto intercambiados. Se mete un SUSTAZO y lo primero que piensa es que les ha atrapado.

Aziraphale no está concentrado está completamente ido y se ha olvidado de donde están y del mundo. Con A en B aún, además, Crowley se sorprende a sí mismo siseándole como respuesta a Gabriel, cero consciente de hacerlo.

Aziraphale protesta con un "_fuck_" de los buenos cuando quita A de B demasiado pronto. Crowley créeme que lo siente mucho. P-Pero Gabriel... ¡está aquí y algo dice! No sabe ni que... ¡muy poca sangre circulante!

Es que... la retahíla de insultos de Aziraphale hacia Gabriel intentando acercarse de nuevo a Crowley.

Gabriel frunce el ceño y chasquea los dedos encadenando a Aziraphale a la pared.

¡Joder! No tienes una idea de lo MUCHO que te odia Crowley.

Por lo menos Crowley parece más manejable ahora mismo.

—Aziraphale! ¡Cálmate! —le grita. Aziraphale sigue removiéndose como babosa en sal y gritándole que qué coño se cree que hace.

Es que la mirada que le echa Crowley a Gabriel en estos momentos en los que además, no está pensando con la cabeza...

—¡Basta! ¡Basta he dicho!

—¡No puedes detener a la gente así! ¡No puedes detener esto así!

Crowley lo que tiene es que detenerse a sí mismo de asaltar físicamente a Gabriel y arrancarle la cabeza.

—No me importa lo que protestes, Aziraphale.

—Pues debería, joder. Somos nosotros quienes te estamos enseñando a ti. Al menos ten la _bloody_ decencia de esperar al jodido final para la puta ronda de preguntas.

Crowley se humedece los labios, completamente pasivo, indignado y en shock... y si es posible, dentro de todo esto, esa frase de Gabriel le da una punzadita de dolor en el corazón.

—No voy a estar esperando y perdiendo el tiempo hasta que acabéis de hacer el idiota.

—No estamos haciendo el puñetero idiota, ¿cómo cojones crees que se hace esto si no? —sigue protestando Aziraphale.

No les importa, nada. Al cielo no le importa él. En lo absoluto. Gatea por el suelo hacia Aziraphale escuchándoles un poco de fondo.

—Solo estabas ahí haciendo... ni siquiera sé el qué, frotarte como estúpida.

—¿Y en qué coño crees que consiste? En serio. Ve a verte un par de películas porno, ¡Anda!

—No es lógico tanto revuelo por esto.

Crowley se le enrolla casi alrededor a Aziraphale, abrazándole del todo.

—No te parece lógico porque nunca lo has hecho —sisea Crowley una vez abrazado a Aziraphale. La verdad, ella se calma como por mil cuando hace eso, dejando de mirar a Gabriel.

Crowley le sonríe hundiéndotela nariz en el cuello, ella mueve un poco la cabeza, sonriendo también. El demonio le susurra un "_I love you_" y ella lo responde de vuelta no tan susurrado rezumando amor de nuevo. Haciendo sonreír a Crowley y buscarle de nuevo un beso mucho más dulce ahora y sin dejar de abrazarle... pasándole una mano por el cuerpo.

Y ya que te estás fijando tan atentamente, Gabriel... podrías notar qué hay DOS Fuentes de amor intenso, no una.

A Aziraphale le molesta un poco no poder... tocarle y abrazarle de vuelta. No lo bastante para quejarse, de todos modos.

No nos recuerdes otra vez que está encadenado, que a Crowley le hierve la sangre. Es más. Chasquea los dedos para soltarle.

"Oh..." opina Gabriel.

Aunque lleva todo el tiempo habiendo dos fuentes de amor intenso

Sí, la cosa era más por lo de las cadenas, ya sabes.

Oh... ¿querían jugar a las cadenas? Le hacía ilusión a Gabriel o a todos...? Digo porque siempre podemos hacer que Crowley no pueda hacer milagros aquí...

No, no... A Gabriel. A... Aziraphale podría molestarle más pero... meh.

Ah, Gabriel puede ir a chingar a su madre.

Eso sería raro.

No más de lo que está haciendo ahora. Crowley vuelve a intentar poner A e olvidarse de Gabriel y mira que suavecito entra ahora. Aziraphale le dice que le quiere otra vez.

Crowley sonríe, olvidándose casi de inmediato de todo, cerrando los ojos y asegurándole que le quiere también. Que no tiene idea de cuánto. Y que le ha querido desde siempre.

Ugh, no digas esas cosas en ese cuerpo, _angel._ Y menos siendo verdades así de gordas. Ejem.

Eso iba yo a decir. Ni que fuera mentira.

—No creo que seas idiota, solo estaba asustada...

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco creo que seas estúpido... y he disfrutado mucho esto cada vez. Y también tengo miedo... pero tengo menos cuando estás conmigo —le susurra al oído.

—La próxima vez tráeme despierta, por favor...

Le besa a la mitad de despierta y ella le besa de vuelta. Gabriel pone los ojos en blanco con los dos y puede que vaya para irse... hasta que Aziraphale empieza a jadear a punto de...

¡Joder! ¡Vete!

Nop.

Ugh! Crowley, que gracias a que lo han hecho un montón de veces últimamente, no está tan ansioso por terminar, se recrea un poco en los sonidito a que está haciendo aunque ha de confesar que le dan bastante vergüencita de venir de su cuerpo... vuelve a mirarla y a decirle que le quiere.

Aziraphale no se corta ni un pelo de nada en expresar todo lo que le está pasando, la verdad.

Cielos... Bueno, a Gabriel le va a quedar clarísimo que le gustas, Crowley. Y vaya que lo haces.

Creo que algún _angel_ por ahí, curioso, se acerca a ver qué clase de nueva tortura están haciendo en las celdas ahora.

No que nadie tuviera dudas. Gabriel está maravillado con todo esto y la verdad es que Aziraphale no se corta porque su voz le ayuda un montón... y puede que suelte un "Crowley" solo para oírse a sí misma, porque eso si funciona a las mil maravillas.

La verdad, es que... cuando escucha a Aziraphale decir ese "Crowley", es que... a Crowley se le prende el foco y suelta un "_Angel_" bastante quebrado y siseante y... Vale. Vale. Funciona demasiado bien.

_Oh, dear..._

Pues esto funciona de ambas formas.

No, si era por el rollo ángel, que siempre le llama Aziraphale en el sexo.

Ya... sí. Pero a Aziraphale le gusta que le llame _angel_ la verdad.

Vaaaale, vale. Toma nota.

No, sinceramente no está haciéndolo como reclamo ni nada, solo... es lo primero que se le ha venido a la mente

Al final, Crowley termina desparramado sobre Aziraphale, porque Dios mío con este hombre casi sin huesos, es difícil no desparramarte cuando te relajas completamente.

¿Ves? ¿ves? ¿ves? ¿ves? Tanto que te quejas. _"Siéntate derecho en la silla, Crowley"_

Esto no va a decírselo nunca en voz alta.

Claro, traidor. Aziraphale le abraza respirando tooooda satisfecha.

Crowley hasta se ríe un poquito cómplice con esto, descargando del todo tooooda la tensión. Le besa el hombro así un poco desorganizadamente.

—No puedes ser más tonto —se ríe ella.

—Ahora mismo soy mucho más tonto que hace cinco minutos... —medio balbucea, riéndose un poco también, sin moverse —. _I love you._

—Sí que lo eres... —se le esconde en el cuello para buscarle el oído—. Y yo a ti

Crowley sonríe sinceramente apretándole un poco como puede contra sí.

—¿Cómo puedes tener unos pechos tan... vastos? —agrega en un susurro porque está medio acostado sobre ellos.

—¿Vastos?

—Extensos. Amplios. Grandes.

—Pues por... las crepes

Crowley se ríe un poquito con eso.

—Y el brioche —añade sonriendo.

—Veo que insistimos con que estás gordo...

—Sí, claro, sigo ofendida por los bollitos de régimen.

—Estaban buenos...

—Por lo menos.

—Pero sigo pensando que si tienes algo que decirme...

—Sí, claro.

Crowley levanta las cejas y se separa un poquito para verle.

—Anda pues dímelo a la cara —sonríe igualmente, completamente blandito.

—Te ves más guapo que nunca ahora.

—Eso... —ojos en blanco pero se ríe. Ella le sonríe—. No voy a negártelo —le da un besito rápido en los labios.

Aziraphale niega con la cabeza.

—Me veo guapo y atlético y súper varonil, y...

—EJEM —carraspea Gabriel cortándole.

Eeeeel SALTO. Aziraphale también se tensa habiéndole olvidado por completo. Ya no digamos de su presencia. De su EXISTENCIA.

Crowley... vacila, sin saber si... separarse o si no, porque muy lánguido todo, pero aún tiene A en B.

—Esta parte... ¿dura mucho rato?

Crowley tiembla un poquito...Un poco de las ganas de querer ahorcarle, otro poco de la desesperación de no poder hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera cuando había solo un hombre y una mujer en la tierra les observaron tanto tiempo y tan atentamente como tú a nosotros... —protesta Crowley

—No te creas que ha sido tan interesante o espectacular —valora Gabriel. Aziraphale pone los ojos en blanco con eso.

—¡Esto no es un espectáculo!

—En serio, si querías algo espectacular, debiste buscar porno —insiste Aziraphale.

—¡Es increíble que hayas visto todo esto! —la indignación de Crowley.

—Mmmm... Aun no comprendo del todo qué ha pasado.

—No... Comprendes.

—¿Ya habéis acabado?

—Sí, ya no hay más que esto —Aziraphale pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Querías más cosas? Por Dios...

—Pues es que tanto revuelo por... esto.

Crowley le mira... y es que, más allá del placer físico, del que no va a quejarse...

—Es lo más... íntimo...

—¿Íntimo?

—Es hacer el amor, ¿qué esperabas? —protesta Crowley

—No me ha parecido íntimo.

—Eso es porque no has pillado ni una sola vez que tenías que largarte —protesta Aziraphale.

—¡Ha sido tremendamente íntimo!

—Mmmmm...

Crowley mira a Gabriel y luego a Aziraphale

—¿¡A ti no te... no te lo ha parecido?! —le pregunta a Aziraphale, ella le sonríe—. No tienes ni idea, Gabriel... ni la tendrás hasta que no hagas esto con alguien.

—No me interesa hacer esto con alguien, solo quiero entender.

—¿Y qué quieres entender?

—Por qué el revuelo.

—Se siente... bien.

—¿En qué sentido? —mira a Crowley intensamente.

—Físicamente es placentero. Como... estrenar ropa. Pero mucho, mucho más. Y además... si uno lo hace c-con alguien a quien u-uno aprecia, es...

—¿Estrenar ropa? —pregunta Aziraphale levantando una ceja con esa explicación

—Pues, ehm... tú dices que le gusta la ropa, ¿no?

—Ah... A él.

—E-Estoy intentando explicarle en términos que entienda ya que no come —y la comida sería el ejemplo que yo usaría, ejem. "Es como las mejores crepes pero mucho mejor".

—Mmmm... Bueno, vale. Es que no me parece que sea comparable a eso, pero... entiendo la metáfora.

Gabriel les mira a uno y otro.

—No es comparable a nada más que a eso mismo... —Crowley le sonríe y, se acomoda un poco mejor.

—Sí, es difícil explicárselo a alguien... oye —se vuelve a Gabriel—. ¿Tú no se lo explicaste a la virgen?

Gabriel parpadea con esa pregunta que le toma completamente de improvisto.

—Justamente esto es lo único que no ten que explicarle a la virgen... —susurra Crowley entre dientes.

—No, pero venga... Ella debía... debió preguntar. En plan "¿Y qué pasa con la parte previa, ya sabes, la... diversión?"

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Azirapahle? —le fulmina Gabriel.

—No, no, hablo en serio. O sea, no es por ser hereje ni nada. Pero ella... debía tener curiosidad. O sea, yo conocí al niño y era súper curioso e inteligente. Está claro que eso lo sacó de su parte humana, así que la madre debía ser igual.

—Aziraphale... —susurra Crowley porque... esto es justo lo que te hizo caer, querido... dices unas cosas muy ciertas e incómodas.

—Ella aceptó su papel con gracia y humildad. Solo preguntó qué la había hecho digna —responde Gabriel.

—Sí, no, b-bueno, pero lo que digo es que... —mira a Crowley de reojo y se detiene a si misma.

—El asunto aquí... —sigue Gabriel cambiando el tema.

—Es algo bonito y placentero. Especialmente con alguien a quien quieres —insiste Crowley—. Aunque asumo que se puede disfrutar aún sin... querer al otro.

Aziraphale se sonroja porque se está oyendo a si mismo decir así de abiertamente que le quiere...

—Es decir, es cierto que los demonios pueden querer —pregunta Gabriel

Crowley se humedece los labios y mira a Aziraphale de reojo sin saber que responder.

—Nah, son estúpidos seres de oscuridad que solo viven por el odio y el resentimiento —replica sarcástica. Gabriel parpadea sin entender el sarcasmo.

—Los demonios... fuimos ángeles. Claro que podemos querer —protesta Crowley para Gabriel al verle la cara.

—Pero ya no lo sois, uno pensaría que eso fue lo primero que os quitó Dios.

—Claro, porque qué íbamos a hacer nosotros con esa capacidad. Ni que fuera un instinto imprescindible de supervivencia —sigue Aziraphale sarcástica sin notar que habla en primera persona, pero es que sieeeeempre le indigna lo estúpidos que son los ángeles en este tema.

—Aziraphale, querida... no confundas a Gabriel con tus ideas —le riñe Crowley, tensándose.

Ella se sonroja con eso y gira la cara, notándolo.

—Me sorprende que aún no notes eso... no son ustedes los expertos en el amor. ¿No SIENTEN el amor? —cambia la dirección a Crowley.

—Sentirlo... sí, pero... —Gabriel se lo piensa porque es tan ESTÚPIDO que nunca ha prestado atención suficiente en esa línea a Belcebú como para notar si acaso...

—Es decir... no solo mío, es que asumo qué hay que hacer solo un pequeño esfuerzo para sentir el afecto que debe tener más de alguno.

—No es como que tú sepas cómo funciona eso, _my dear_ —le recuerda Aziraphale.

—No pero tú sueles contarme... y sentirlo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Suelo contarte? Que amable de mi parte...

—¿Vas a pelear conmigo otra vez? —pregunta un poco desconsolado.

—No, pero es que... —lloriquea, porque ¡nunca le cuenta nada de eso!—. Me hace gracia que hables de eso así como si no tuvieras ningún conflicto con tus sentimientos.

—Tú eres la del conflicto —Crowley se sonroja y gira la cara—. ¡Y-Yo hablaba de m-mi!

—Ya, claro. Ahora resulta.

Crowley carraspea.

—_Well... then?_ —interviene Gabriel.

—¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—Si los demonios pueden querer.

—Sí.

—Ellos insisten en que no.

—¿Los demonios?

—Aja.

—No deben tener a quien hacerlo —Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo otra vez.

—L-Lo que pasa es que... —empieza Aziraphale nervioso—. Los demonios no... no van a confesar tan fácil sobre sus... debilidades.

—Imagina que alguno te quisiera a ti el lío en el que estaría metido...

Gabriel frunce un poco el ceño con eso.

—M-Me refiero a... tú... ¿q-qué harías?

—¿Qué?

—Si un demonio te quisiera.

Belcebú quiere MATARLES y Gabriel arruga un poco la nariz.

—No estamos discutiendo esto.

—¿Ves? Sería un lío.

—No me parece un lío.

—¿Le corresponderías?

—Claro que no —se ríe.

—Un tremendo lío —susurra Crowley apretando a Aziraphale contra sí, que mira a Gabriel de reojo.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Cómo que por qué no? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—¿Porque es agradable? Y eres un ser de luz. De hecho tú deberías quererle en automático.

—¿Eso es lo que os dicen en el infierno? —levanta las cejas.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Pero no tienes ningún afecto por ningún demonio? ¿Ni siquiera con los que convives frecuentemente?

—Claro que no. Son demonios —lo peor de todo es que está convencido de ello

—Pero... son demonios con los que trabajas y hablas y...

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

—Pues después de los años uno empieza a apreciar a la gente...

—No a los demonios.

—¿Solo por ser demonios?

—Te parece poco motivo.

—Pues... —Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo y ella le mira de reojo también—. B-Bueno,... me parece que no querer a alguien solo por ser algo, es poco motivo.

—Claro, ¿qué ibas a decir tú?

—Pues puedes preguntarle a ella... —Crowley hace los ojos en blanco.

Gabriel mira a Aziraphale, que vacila.

—E-Ehm... en realidad es verdad que el roce...

Crowley se sonroja porque la palabra ROCE en este momento... O sea, está pensando en roce, frote, absoluto... éxtasis con esto. SE esconde un poco en su cuello.

¿Y aún sigue ahí dentro, no? Puede que Aziraphale mueve la cadera como... con mala intención.

Pues sigue ahí dentro de la manera más... o sea es que ni tiempo les ha dado de quitarse.

A ver, que mientras hablaban podría haberse separado un poco.

Pues sí, pero ahí va a brincar un poco con un escalofrío con ese movimiento. Aziraphale se ríe.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Gabriel con las risas.

—E-Estás... —empieza Crowley.

—¿Estoy qué? —ella le mira ignorado a Gabriel.

—Ehm... e-el... estamos muy cerca aún.

Aziraphale vuelve a moverse porque le gusta los que ha conseguido.

—A-Ah... —suelta Crowley un susurrito porque el tiempo refractario ya le está terminando y... Aziraphale está aún súper calientita y húmeda.

—¿Chicos? —insiste Gabriel.

—_W-What?_ —pregunta Crowley distraídamente porque esto es distinto a lo que habían hecho antes como tal, pero no del todo desagradable.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—E-Es que si nos hubieras dado tiempo de... separarnos...

—Repetimos —responde Aziraphale cínicamente.

Crowley se le asconde un poco más en el cuello porque es que está Gabriel ahíiiii.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? —insiste el Arcángel. Crowley mueve un poquito la cadera, ahí escondido.

—Déjanos solos...

—No voy a dejaros solos, explicadme.

—Ugh... e-estás segura que... —Crowley le susurra a Aziraphale... y la verdad no sé cómo querría completar esa frase. Quizás con un "¿estás segura de que no puedo matarle?"

—Completamente —luego se vuelve a Gabriel—. Ven, acércate.

Gabriel parpadea con eso, pero se levanta de la silla en la que está sentado.

—Y-Ya estoy cerca... no puedo estar más —Crowley ni se entera de que le habla a Gabriel, intentando acercarse un poco. Ella le da un besito corto.

La verdad si se enterara más Crowley podría creer que fuera a traer a Gabriel a ver esto en primera fila. Igual la abraza un poco mejor.

—¿E-Estás bien? —le pregunta por si acaso.

—Sí, tranquilo —le sonríe y luego le muestra a Gabriel la dinámica, moviendo la pierna y la cadera—. ¿Lo ves? Es importante que no te equivoques de agujero.

—¡Aziraphale! —protesta Gabriel. Creo que todo mundo protesta de alguna forma, salvo ella—. Ahora, ¿qué más quieres saber sobre esto? Es muy fácil, de verdad, instintivo.

—¡De verdad esto es algo mucho mejor cuando la pareja está a solas!

—Sí, crear intimidad es importante y difícil, no todos pueden así en cualquier circunstancia.

—Y e-esto es una locura —vuelve a quejarse Crowley—. Déjanos ir.

—Tiene razón. Lo mejor es que lo intentes y si quieres hablamos luego.

—¡No voy a intentarlo!

—Deberías —insiste el demonio.

—Lo dice en serio. No solo porque así a lo mejor relajarías por puto fin al puñetero príncipe del infierno y nos harías un gran favor a todos —añade Aziraphale.

Gabriel entrecierra los ojos porque que hacen todo el rato asumiendo que esto es... si acaso con alguien... con ella.

Pues es obvio, querido, OBVIO

O sea, te subió volando del infierno, no va a ser con Hastur.

Además de atacar y asustar a medio puto infierno con tal de que no te pusieran un dedo encima. (Eso es lo que tiene más traumatizada a Belcebú)

Ah, sí.

—Además de relajarte tú —añade Crowley.

—Que entraría dentro de lo que se llama... trabajo comunitario — comenta Aziraphale.

—Y además de que lo vas a pasar extremadamente bien —Crowley mueve un poquito las caderas otra vez tomando a Aziraphle completamente por sorpresa.

Sí, lo que quiere es que le hagas caso a él y no al tonto de Gabriel.

Vale, vale...

Crowley sonríe y vuelve a moverlas. Empieza a conocerte, no creas que no.

Sí que vas a sacarle soniditos de esos haciéndole sonreír un poco, con cierta sonrisita de esas que le hacen parecer hasta un poquito Crowley de verdad.

Ella no parece Aziraphale, entre que no se corta y que es una chica.

Ya, ya... ya, menos mal. Aun así no deja de ser un poco rara para Crowley no es por nada.

Bueno, tampoco creo que parezca Crowley, desde luego.

No, lo cual hace las cosas complejas no crean que no. Pero... igualmente esto está siendo bastante informativo para… Crowley, como hacer esto frente a un espejo.

Ah. Bueno... nah. Sentimos decepcionarte pero tú no eres así en realidad.

No, Aziraphale es el típico que gira la cara antes de venirse y se cubre un poco con la almohada de ser posible y después de verse a si mismo sin siquiera cortarse un pelo, no crean que cuando esté en su cuerpo va a estar mucho mejor. De hecho, ya bastantito le cuesta todo esto.

Pues... por eso.

Lleva todo el rato en plan... es Crowley, no soy yo... es Crowley.

Pero no se ve como Crowleeey. Se ve como tú muriendo de placer frente a Gabriel.

Vale, puede que esta vez... después de moverse un poquitín, empiece la situación a comerle un poco más la cabeza en plan... Recorcholís, soy yo muriéndome de placer frente a Gabriel por esto. Por Crowley. En el cielo... Va a detenerse, mucho más consciente de sus alrededores esta vez.

—¿P-Puedes ser... u-un poco más discreta? —le pide al oído.

—Ni en un millón de años. Ni por todo el oro del universo.

—_P-Please?_ N-Nos está viendo y... —Crowley se humedece los labios, sonrojándose un poco.

—Por eso.

—P-Pero... e-Es que cree que... es que...

—Mjm?

—Estas... haciendo mucho ruido y caras de...

—Éxtasis —responde ella entre gemidos de nuevo.

_—Y-Yes._

_—I know._

—Pero yo no hago así —se revuelve un poquito porque es que...

—Solo... dramatizo un poco con fines líbricos.

—Líricos.

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

—No dramatices tanto que te ves... ridícula.

Ella lo exagera aún más.

—¡No! ¡Para! —protesta en un susurro

Más aún.

—¿Siempre habláis y protestáis tanto? —protesta Gabriel.

—GRACIAS —Aziraphale señala a Gabriel como "por fin alguien que lo nota y me da la razón" Crowley le fulmina.

—Y te quejabas de la auditoría... no voy a moverme si haces esos sonidos ridículos —susurra otra vez muy suavecito.

Le responde moviéndose ella.

—Ugh. Es que yo no hago así... —cierra los ojos muerto de vergüenza porque Gabriel está ahí y está viendo todo esto y ya le ha pasado la adrenalina inicial y el terror inicial que le movían en la primera vez.

—No te estoy imitando.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—Vengarme.

—¿D-De qué? —le mira a los ojos porque no se había enterado el muy inocente hasta ahora.

—Del cielo.

—¿Por venir aquí?

—No...

—N-No entiendo —cierra los ojos y se mueve un poco.

—Ya te lo contaré —susurra porque ooootra vez sigue ahí Gabriel a quien no le están explicando lo que quiere!

—U-Ugh... P-Peeo... —se mueve un poquito también sin poder evitarlo—. S-Solo se un poco...

—No, eres mío y quiero que todos lo sepan.

Si es posible sonrojarse más aún de lo que ya está, se sonroja, con cierto brillito incandescente. Le abraza y se le esconde en el cuello un poco, empezando a moverse otra vez. Sí, sí soy tuyo

Gabriel está empezando a estar harto de los dos. (Pues te ha costado, querido)

Es que ¿qué más quieres que te expliquen?

¡Algo útil!

¿Cómo qué?

¡Como si esto es lo que ella quiere!

SÍ LO ES... más o menos.

¿Cómo que más o menos?

O sea no se si requiera parecer una pareja de viejecitos casados desde hace años, pero sí, SÍ QUE QUIERE que ponga A en B y te muevas a buen ritmo.

Hum...

Bueno pues ¡tú preguntaste! Ugh, de menos quiere un beso así... aunque no creo que se conforme con un beso a menos que... no se te levante o algo así.

Seguro ella no logra que se le levante.

Ok, eso va a ser un problema.

Naaah anda ya.

Uno muy frustrante.


	66. Chapter 66

Bueno, _the point here..._ es que Dagon golpea la puerta del despacho de Belcebú, por una vez.

Uuugh.

_It was going to happen... sooner or later. And you know it._

—_I'm busy!_ —miente. No ha hecho NADA en todo el día más que dar vueltas ahí dentro.

—Pero... Lord Belcebú... esto es importante.

—_What the hell_ es? —pregunta zumbando y yendo a sentarse en el escritorio.

—Noticias... del cielo.

Belcebú traga saliva, si le dejaba pasar... malo, parecía ansiosa por oírlas. Si no le dejaba pasar, malo... se haría un buen chisme.

—Ughhh... ahora que hicieron esos imbéciles —decide hacerle pasar con un chasquido.

Y no se iba a enterar si no le deja entrar.

Ahem... desde luego. No que quiera enterarás de nada.

Claro, claro.

Bueno igualmente hala, pasa rápido que quiere saber qué pasa con el cielo!

Pues ahí entra Dagón con una sonrisita nerviosa. Belcebú pone su mejor cara de enfadada.

—¿Qué pasa ahora con el maldito cielo?

—Están diciendo...

—¿Ajá?

—Que... no, bueno, seguro se lo están inventando, quién iba a creerse algo así y más de ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?

—Es... un poco...

—¿Un poco qué? —pregunta desesperada, sonrojándose bastante y pensando en las opciones.

—Ridículo.

La fulminación

—Es decir... es que...

—¿Qué? Venga, suéltalo ya!

—D-Dicen que usted hizo...

Le MIRA y Dagón traga saliva, dando un pasito atrás.

—¿Que yo hice qué?

—Pues subir... volando.

Belcebú carraspea con UNA CARA de... complicación mental.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Ehm... pfff... no, claro que... subí volando porque ustedes, estaban ocupando las escaleras.

—Ocupando las escaleras... —repite un poco "_really"._

—Ehm... pues

—Dicen que subió con... Compañía.

—¿Pero es que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar chismeando?!

—¡No es por el chisme!

—¿Sabes el lío administrativo si le matan?

—Pues... para ellos.

—Para... Ehm... todos.

—Bueno, pero...

—Igualmente solo subí volando porque se puede subir volando, ¡¿qué tiene de malo?

—Todo el mundo piensa que es...

—¿¡Que es qué?!

—Raro.

—¡Como si todo mundo fuera tan... normal aquí! —chilla bastante histérica.

—Pues no, pero... nadie está... haciendo esas cosas con otro ángel. Salvo el demonio Crowley.

—_EXCUSE ME?!_

—Eso dicen todos.

—¡No estoy haciendo yo lo mismo!

—Pues...

—Lo que hace el demonio Crowley es una... es... ¡algo que yo no estoy haciendo! ¿¡Quién querría hacer eso con el _fucking _Arcángel _bloody _Gabriel?! Tú le... él es... él es imposible y egocéntrico y no sé por qué iba yo a...

—Es lo que dicen los otros, ¡No yo!

—¡Pues diles que no lo digan!

—Ehm... claro, claro.

—No, no me digas claro, claro así. ¿¡Por que suponen que YO, príncipe del infierno, el señor de las tinieblas, iba a querer ALGO con un ARCÁNGEL!?

—Es que... todos piensan...

—¿Qué es lo que TODOS _fucking_ piensan?

—Que... él...

—¿¡Que él qué?! ¡Habla por todos los infiernos!

—Pues que los dos... Como hace el demonio Crowley.

—_W-What?!_ No!

—Es lo que dicen... los otros.

—¿¡Y tú que dices?!

—Yo que... no. Claro.

—¡Desde luego que no! ¿¡Y les has sacado de su error?! Voy a... voy a castigar a cualquiera que te haya dicho eso. ¿Quién ha sido?

—Sí, sí, yo sí, pero... no me creen.

—¿Con que motivos? ¿Por qué no iban a creerte? ¡Van a oírme!

—Pues... dicen que es obvio.

—¡No es obvio! —se levanta, agobiada e histérica, moviendo los brazos—. ¿¡Cómo?! ¿Cómo va a ser obvio? ¿¡Cuando me han visto siquiera insinuarle algo así a un ÁNGEL?! Lo que quieren todos es... seducirles. Eso es. Por eso quieren inventar que yo lo hago para hacerlo ellos.

—¿Los ángeles quieren seducirnos?

—¡¿No! Ustedes querrán seducir a ángeles no sé por qué, ¡como Crowley!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Pues no parece! ¡Mira lo que están haciendo!

—¿Qué hacemos?

—¡Ser todos una bola de pervertidos!

Dagón parpadea varias veces porque no sabe de nadie que quiera... nada con ningún ángel.

—¿Y sabes? Esto es el maldito infierno... así que acabo de decidir una maldita cosa. Dado que esto definitivamente no va a favor de nada que permita el cielo, sino perfectamente en contra, a partir de hoy, las relaciones con ángeles y seres celestes están permitidas. De hecho no están permitidas nada más, sino el infierno las acepta y premia! Que se jodan los ángeles y el cielo!

Dagón levanta las cejas porque eso no le ayuda a pensar que no...

—Lo que está pasando aquí es un ataque DIRECTO al cielo. ¿Me entiendes?

—Pero...

—_What?!_

—Ehm... V-Vale.

—No, ¿pero qué?

—Es un poco raro.

—No, no es un poco raro. Es rarísimo, como todas las mierdas que hace el cielo.

—Bueno... l-les diré.

—N-No... Espera. Primero... hay que hacer más de una prueba.

—¿Eh?

—Alguien tiene que ver si no es Crowley el único...

—¿El único que qué?

—A-Al que le salen estas cosas.

—¿Y cómo vamos a probar eso?

—Con otro demonio que lo haga. ¿Sabes? Ve a seducir a un ángel.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—¿Vas a negarte?

—N-No, pero...

—Es una asignación como cualquiera. Trae a un ángel aquí y sedúcele.

—¿Pero cómo?

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Quizás deba de nuevo pedirle a Asmodeo esto...

—Ah, sí, claro... —respira.

—¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

—Dicen también que... Han atrapado a Crowley.

—¿E-El cielo? —Levanta las cejas.

—Sí...

—_Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

—Dicen que le están interrogando

Ahí van las alas otra vez a volar al cielo. Dagon casi da un paso atrás. O sea, lo da, más bien, casi se cae. Belcebú HISTÉRICA levanta el vuelo.

No la va a seguir, la verdad.

Menos mal.

Va a llegar ahí muy dignamente, ATERRORIZADA y, joder, sin que Gabriel la haya llamado. Casi todo el mundo deja de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo al verla.

Va a sacar una llamarada de fuego infernal por los ojos (cuidándose de no quemar a nadie) solo para espantarles.

—¿Dónde. Está. Gabriel? —pregunta al aire. A quien la escuche. Siempre hay alguien escuchando.

Todo el mundo le mira muy asustado sin decir nadie nada. Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—GABRIEEEEEEL!

Algunos señalan con el dedo hacia donde tiene que ir. Ahí va caminando hacia ahí pensando... en que les pudo haber dicho Crowley. ¡Va a matarle!

Yeeey...

Primero va a ver a Gabriel... ya veremos si se acuerda luego.

Discúlpanos si no confiamos en Gabriel para esto.

No nos extraña, la verdad. La parte buena es que, _as of now_, no te mataría a ti.

De momento.

Eso es. Saca su teléfono y le llama, sin dejar de caminar.

Ehm... pues es que... con lo que está haciendo, no creo que le vaya a contestar.

¿Va a disfrutar las vibraciones en su pantalón?

Seh. Culpablemente. O ni tan culpable.

Joder, podrías... no. O sea podrías disfrutar otras cosas... Igualmente, Belcebú sigue GRITANDO.

Todo el mundo la mira como si estuviera loca.

Pues loca no está, está enojada, y terriblemente nerviosa

¿Qué era eso de no ser tan caóticos que proclamaba tiempo a?

Pues... No es que Gabriel no haya sido caótico al bajar al infierno.

Pero eso lo dijo ella.

¡Ya, ya!

De todos modos, le siguen señalando todos donde está con el dedo.

Pues ahí va. Ahí justamente a donde le señalan

Hasta que llega a la puerta de la sala de "entrevistas" tres. Alguien pensó que "interrogatorios" era poco celestial.

"Entrevistas" Que original. Tampoco están teniendo una entrevista. Ni un interrogatorio del todo.

No, claro.

Sala de... sexo Inter... Ehm... divinidades.

_Homocelestials_ les llaman por ahí.

Cielos. Asumiremos que no puede abrirla... Así que asumiremos que toca.

Tan civilizada.

No creo que toque muy civilizadamente. Creo que aporrea la puerta.

—GABRIEL!

Gabriel, que estaba a punto de gritar que no les molestaran, levanta las cejas al reconocer la voz y Aziraphale se PARALIZA.

No crean que Crowley-el-Ángel no se paraliza también. Por todos los cielos.

—¡Ya sé que estás ahí y lo que tramas!

Gabriel se va a la puerta a abrir. Crowley mira a Aziraphale todo preocupado, que está en pánico.

—Necesitamos correr en cuanto podamos —empieza Crowley.

—¿Correr? —pregunta Aziraphale.

—Irnos de aquí en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad... —le da un besito en los labios.

—Sí, ya, pero... corriendo...

—Pues... ¿quieres ir caminando despacito hasta que nos atrapen de nuevo?

—Quiero irme caminando sigilosos para que no nos vean, sí.

—Yo quiero irme, como sea

—Ya... Veremos si ella le distrae lo bastante

—Ojalá... porque no confío en ella para sacarte de ningún lío.

Belcebú está en la puerta, brazos cruzados, sonrojada levemente, o intentando que sea levemente y tratando de existir aquí sin morir de la vergüenza a base de... adrenalina.

Gabriel abre la puerta y levanta una ceja. Sonríe de ladito al verla.

—No me contestas.

—Estoy ocupado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sé lo qué haces.

—Mira que bien.

—Y si tú puedes bajar al infierno a interrumpir yo puedo venir aquí a hacer lo mismo —asegura sonrojándose además con la sonrisita de lado de Gabriel, intentando mirar adentro.

—Bueno. No, exactamente —va por cerrar la puerta de nuevo

—No, sí que puedo.

—¿No crees que pueda echarte sin más?

—Tienes a un demonio mío.

—¿Lo tengo?

—Sí, sí que lo tienes. De menos ten la decencia de admitirlo —le mira a los ojos... y se sonroja.

—Vino por su propio pie.

—Igualmente... ¿Qué estás haciéndole?

—Hablamos.

—¿De qué? Venga ya... ¿ahora resulta que necesitas a un demonio cualquiera para hablar? —Belcebú traga saliva.

—¿Celosa? —sonríe más.

—_What the hell!_ No entiendo que te puede decir Crowley que no te pueda decir yo. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Pues... es menos hermético que tú.

—Yo no soy _fucking_ hermética —se le acerca y le pone un dedo en el pecho.

—Sí que lo eres.

—¿Qué cosas no te he dicho que querías que te dijera? ¿Podríamos... dejar de hablar de esto aquí?

Gabriel mira dentro a ver si los otros dos siguen ahí, sujetando la puerta

¿Pues cómo no van a seguir ahí? Ojalá no siguieran, la verdad. Se vuelve a mirarla a ella.

—Mañana.

—Deja ir a Crowley y... habla conmigo. ¿Mañana?

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana qué?

—Hablamos.

—¡No vas a interrogarle hasta mañana!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no se me da la gana. Yo te he devuelto a todos inmediatamente.

—Tú los secuestraste.

—¡Yo no los secuestré! ¡Venga ya! No voy a volver al infierno sin él así tenga que pasar por encima de tu cadáver. No me obligues.

—¿Tanto miedo te da lo que pueda decirme? —Gabriel levanta una ceja.

—No me da miedo, idiota. De hecho no tiene idea de nada. Y no sé, va a confundirte. _C'mon!_

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?

—¡Porque tienes a un demonio mío!

—De repente te preocupas mucho por todos ellos. Tan... amorosa tú.

—Me parece lo justo. Tú liberas a los tuyos y yo a los míos.

—No he terminado.

—Yo no había terminado cuando llegaste.

—Tú decidiste parar.

—Porque te ibas a poner infame e insoportable. La verdad, me daba pereza escuchar tus lloriqueos.

—Bueno, a mí no me da pereza escuchar los tuyos.

—¿No? Pues mejor porque no pretendo irme hasta que no me des a Crowley.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo tomaré por la fuerza.

—¿Así que vas a atacarme aquí?

—P-Pues quizás.

La mira, esperando. Ella se humedece los labios y en un revuelo le toma de las solapas del saco y ahí va contra la pared.

¿Dentro del cuarto? Hacia adentro. No es como que pueda detenerle. De hecho como hacía la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, idiota, que no te diga yo?

Hace un gesto con los ojos para que los mire a los dos. Se gira a mirarles y de verdad, chicos, ¿van a ser tan cínicos como para no estar ya vestidos?

No lo están. Están en el suelo abrazados y ya. Belcebú levanta las cejas sin esperar al ángel de Crowley ahí.

—O-Oh... ¡E-está el ángel!

Gabriel la aparta un poco con suavidad. Belcebú. Se deja apartar, vamos, sí que se deja. Y carraspea frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Ah... ehm... eh... uhm... N-Nada —vacila Aziraphale.

—L-Lord Belcebú —saluda Crowley intentando sonar todo lo Crowley posible.

—¿¡Qué haces?!

—Ehhh... e-el...

—Esto... E-Es... —también responde Aziraphale.

—¿Esto ha sido tu idea? —pregunta Belcebú a Gabriel.

—Te he dicho que mañana hablamos.

—No quiero hablar mañana, ¡quiero hablar hoy!

—Bien. Esta noche.

—¿E-Está noche?

—Una cita. Y hablamos.

—¡U-Una cita! ¿D-Dónde? —se sonroja.

—En la tierra.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo con eso.

—¿Hoy? ¿T-Tú y yo? ¿E-En qué sitio?

—Sí. ¿Alguna preferencia?

Crowley vacila porque quiere... ¡lo que quiere es irse! Ambos. Y eso no necesariamente implica irse.

De hecho, no. No implica irse.

Justamente es lo grave.

—_Wait, wait, wait._ ¿Qué hay de nosotros? —pregunta Crowley. Gabriel se vuelve a ellos.

—¿Qué hay de vosotros?

—¿Podemos... irnos?

—No.

—_Wait, wait..._ —chilla Belcebú que... o sea es que ¡esperen! Dijo ¡CITA!

—L-Lord Belcebú, ¡sepa que me retienen aquí en contra de mi voluntad!

Gabriel se vuelve a Belcebú.

—_Shut up,_ Crowley. ¿E-Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Entonces a-a donde... q-qué...

—Dónde tú quieras.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Pueden ir al _Ritz _—propone Crowley incorporándose. Aziraphale le fulmina.

—O... mejor al _Torch-house_ —está intentando ayudar, aunque el Ritz es de ellos.

—¡No van a ir a comer! —le riñe Aziraphale—. Que vayan a pasear por el parque o algo así. Id a _Hyde park_ y ya —añade.

—Ugh... pero ¡es una cita! O podrían ir a un hotel.

—¿No te parece que pasear sea digno de una cita?

—Sí, Si me lo parece. Solo... necesita tener algo más —co mi da, piensa el cerebro de Crowley.

—Eso ya lo pondrán ellos.

—Vale, vale...

Gabriel los mira a los dos frunciendo el ceño

—Podrimos darles recomendaciones... Ayudarles ya que... ehm… nosotros... —propone Crowley bastante más suavecito que habitualmente. Gabriel mira a Belcebú.

—¿Ayudarnos? Pero esto... ustedes... —es que estan ABRAZADOS—. ¿Que es lo que creen que nosotros...?

—Esta es una cita de negocios —asegura Gabriel.

—¿De negocios? —pregunta Crowley. Belcebú asiente un poco, sonrojada.

—Nooo —Aziraphale protesta un poco porque ya se imagina como se va a poner ella si dice esas cosas.

—¿De qué otra cosa va a ser?

Crowley Mira a Aziraphale de reojo y Belcebú se sonroja más porque por supuesto que ella había pensado en... otra cosa.

—Pues una cita romántica, joder —protesta a Aziraphle y se incorpora un poco haciendo que Crowley se tenga que separar—. No seas mamón, sabes perfecto que nadie estaba pensando en una cita de negocios.

Gabriel parpadea un poco con ese lenguaje de Aziraphale. Casi al instante en que Crowley se separa, se viste... y viste a Aziraphalem

Ugh.

Lo siento pero...

¿Cómo los ha vestido? #IndispensableSaberlo.

Ay... la verdad creo que como no ha pensado le ha puesto a Aziraphale el traje de siempre.

¿Y a si mismo?

Con... lo que traía Crowley.

Vale, eso está bien, pero se va a llevar una mirada con como la ha vestido a ella.

¡Ni lo ha pensado! Vístela tú... creo que le daría una idea. Además ¿no se iba a pasar de chica por meses? No quisiera ni imaginarme a Aziraphale con antojos de embarazo...

Sí va a chasquear los dedos y hacer un par de cambios sobre cómo debe quedarle el... traje y la pajarita, pero vale, volviendo al asunto.

Ah, la pajarita no la va a perder.

No.

Ahora si Crowley levanta una ceja, no es por nada. Por la pajarita. Otra vez. Perdonen, pero está cayendo en la cuenta.

Es... ehm... irrelevante. Ejem.

¡No tanto! Pero vale, no es el momento.

Belcebú ¿ha muerto ya? Belcebú está haciendo cálculos mentales.

Mira que útil.

Y creo que ha afirmado que si es de negocios. Así en un susurro nervioso, mirándose los pies

—N-No va a ser romántica, obvio... —agrega

—Nadie está pensando en eso más que tú, Aziraphale. Tú y tus ridículas ideas —Gabriel se ríe forzadamente. Aziraphale frunce el ceño y Crowley se sonroja, la verdad

—Exactamente, ustedes y sus tontas ideas —asiente Belcebú incómoda y ahora secretamente con unas pocas menos ganas de ir con Gabriel.

—Entonces voy a ir a besarla yo —suelta Aziraphale levantándose.

El coro de _WHAT_s a tres voces.

—Creo que lo necesita. Necesita amor de verdad, si tú no quieres hacerlo lo haré yo, ya que es nuestro deber moral como ángeles.

Es que la cara de ABSOLUTA incredulidad de Crowley.

—Aziraphale, por el amor de Dios —protesta Gabriel pellizcándose el puente de la nariz Crowley le mira con ese... brillito de peligrosidad que siempre tiene cuando está celoso.

—¡Desde luego que NO necesito ningún amor! —chillonea Belcebú aterrorizada.

Aziraphale da un saltito con un cosquilleo raro en la columna porque las bendiciones...

—G-Gabriel, solo admite que no era eso lo que estabas pensando... Lord Belcebú, lo sé, no le haga caso. Me lo ha dicho. Nos lo ha dicho a los dos, creo que solo le da vergüenza o qué sé yo —sigue Aziraphale para ella.

—Les ha dicho... ¿¡qué?! —Belcebú levanta las cejas y mira a Gabriel.

—Háblalo con él. En serio. Liaos ya y dejadnos en paz al resto, esto es desesperante —sigue protestando Aziraphale.

Crowley sigue con el brillito peligroso en los ojos. Gabriel mira a Aziraphale un poco pálido con cara de "Alta traición"

—A-Aziraphale... —susurra igualmente Crowley al verle la cara a Gabriel, porque le conoce. Aún así, Belcebú... mira a Gabriel con cierta mirada esperanzada. Porque de "una cita" ha pasado a "de trabajo" y luego a algo con amor, en unos cuantos segundos.

—No me mires así —le protesta a Crowley—. Si a mí me la suda, pero es que esto... ¡No puede seguir así! ¡No pueden secuestrarnos los dos cada cinco minutos solo porque no se sientan y hablan!

Crowley traga saliva con eso, pero Aziraphale tiene cierta razón.

—Considerando que tú llevas días secuestrando en el infierno en las últimas semanas... y ahora en el cielo también... ¿al menos se han dado un beso ya?

Gabriel les mira a los dos con cierta cara de "¿Qué coño hacéis parando el _bloody_ apocalipsis?" sin entender porque siguen jodiéndole con todo lo que hacen.

Belcebú se sonroja un poco más al notar que Gabriel no la mira a ella, y decide que por ahora esto ha sido ya bastante estupidez.

—Ugh —protesta casi en un total zumbido yendo hacia afuera de la celda. Gabriel la mira de reojo.

Ella desearía sinceramente que le siguiera. De hecho, Aziraphale le mira incrédula sin creer que no lo haga.

—¿A qué estás esperando, pasmarote? ¡Ve tras ella!

Crowley piensa que él en su vida le ha hablado así a Gabriel.

—_What?_ —vacila el Arcángel.

—¡Que la sigas, joder! —Aziraphale se acerca y hasta le empuja un poco—. ¡Sois todos tan desesperantes!

Crowley se ve a sí mismo hacer eso y... es que tiene el corazón super acelerado, porque esto es lo que QUISIERA hacer en contraste con lo que habitualmente se atreve a hacer.

—No entiendo que... —igualmente Gabriel se deja empujar hasta fuera.

—¡Lord Belcebú! —chilla Aziraphale cuando está fuera—. ¡Venga, corre! ¡Corre! —insta a Gabriel.

Belcebú se paraliza, porque no es Gabriel el que le grita y mira que ya va a medio pasillo. Les mira de reojo y es que... ¿Está el ángel ese rubio empujándole? Uuuugh!

Crowley, lo que si hace es salir tras ellos.

Gabriel se dirige hacia ella con tanta orden directa, andando un poco rápido, pero no corriendo.


	67. Chapter 67

_Gabriel se dirige hacia ella con tanta orden directa, andando un poco rápido, pero no corriendo._

Y Aziraphale toma a Crowley de la mano tirando de él para correr en dirección contraria.

Menos mal, Crowley empezaba a temer que llevara a Gabriel hasta la boca de Belcebú ¿Ves cómo iban a correr?

No, solo lo bastante fuera.

Crowley no está myy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar... pero créeme que con este cuerpo atlético sí que corre con cierta facilidad.

De hecho es ella la que enseguida está bufando y con el corazón acelerado como si acabara de... ehm... correr veinte metros. Vale. Aliterativo. Tirárselo dos veces. Aliterativo también. Estuviera saliendo de la mansión del miedo. Joder. Otra vez. _Whatever! DUCKS!_

Crowley tira igualmente de ella, corriendo por los pasillos idénticamente perfectos y limpios del cielo yendo hacia las escaleras. Menos mal que él sabe a dónde va.

Ehhh... Sí. Un poco. Más o menos. ¿Ya pasamos por aquí una vez?

Joder.

—Aziraphale! —llama un ángel desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Crowley se frena deslizándose en el suelo un metro entero y Aziraphale se estrella contra su espalda, sinceramente no se si tirándole al suelo.

Probablemente.

El ángel levanta las cejas y se acerca a ellos corriendo para ayudarles a levantarse y la verdad, casi se muere cuando ve a Crowley, dando como quince pasos atrás.

—Gracias, ¡gracias!

—Uf... —protesta Aziraphale levantándose y ayudando a Crowley a levantarse.

—Asariel... qué bueno que te vemos —saluda Crowlely—. ¿Sabes dónde está la salida?

Se tensa aún más cuando se da cuenta que ¡sabe su nombre!

Pues claro que... ehm... vale, es raro, pero lo sabe porque... es el novio de Aziraphale? (Marido... pero eso puede ser escandaloso)

Asariel balbucea algo inteligible, seguramente es la primera vez que ve un demonio en laaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo. Crowley hace los ojos en blanco, por Dios.

—Asariel, _come on!_ —protesta un poco.

El nombrado mira a Aziraphale de reojo, intentando acercársele dando un rodeo a Crowley.

—Asariel! —Crowley protesta porque no tiene tiempo para esto.

Lo que le hace dar un salto y esconderse detrás de Aziraphale susurrándole que es un demonio y que ¡va por ahí suelto!

—No te precupes _Awahteverel_, es mi marido.

Es tan idiota...

Pero es queeee

No, no, me hace gracia.

Asariel le mira como si se le acabara de prender en llamas la cabeza.

—Crowley! —protesta Crowley

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé, pero... ¡Eh!, mira, aún estoy entera, tan malo no puede ser.

—No es mi... no soy tu...! —Crowley chillonea.

—Además, sabes ese rumor sobre que si te acuestas con un demonio... ¿caes? Pues es mentira.

—_Ugh. Shut up!_ —protesta Crowley tirando de ella para llevárselo.

—Díselo a Gabriel... ¡Díselo a todos! —grita Aziraphale riéndose mientras se la lleva.

—¡Voy a matarte! —protesta Crowley entre dientes, queriendo... matarle en efecto.

—¡Que va! Vas a darme un beso en las escaleras.

—¡Un beso! ¿¡Cómo voy a darte un beso con eso que has dicho!? —sigue protestando, corriendo pero... sonriendo un poco igual porque... ugh.

—¿Dos?

—¡Ugh! ¡Voy a matarte! —vuelve a soltar.

—¿A besos?

—Quizás... ¡Mira! ¡ES AHÍ!

Aziraphale se ríe y Crowley tira de ella hacia las escaleras, sonriendo un poco más y casi saboreando la libertad.

Le deja, siguiéndole y tal como ha profetizado antes, le da un beso en las escaleras.

Crowley le inclina hacia atrás en las escaleras cuando le besa, sonriendo ampliamente porque... han logrado escapar. Seguramente más de un ángel les ve por ahí, pero ahora mismo LE DA LO MISMO

Ella se deja con el rush de adrenalina también. Cuando se separan le mira a los ojos aun inclinada.

_—__I love you, Anthony J. Crowley..._

_—__I love you, Aziraphale Z. Fell._

Crowley se ríe con eso.

—Vamos a irnos de vacaciones.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde TÚ quieras.

—Ya hemos tenido esta discusión.

—Y no sé cómo acabamos en Las Vegas... no lo sé, pensé que podría gustarte a ti un destino más... con playa y piñas coladas con mucho ron.

—¿A mí o a ti?

—A... ambos. ¿Prefieres ir a la montaña con nieve y frío?

—A un lugar con internet.

—¿No hay internet en todos lados ya? —pregunta tirando de ella ya en la calle.

—En algunos no.

—Bueno, es igual, vayamos a uno donde si haya. Antes hay que...

—¿Aja?

—Bueno, cambiar... o no. Creo que cielo e infiernos estarán ocupados.

—Ah... cambio con mi segundo beso —propone sonriendo y Crowley se ríe.

—Ven.

Ella se le acerca.

—Aún me parece súper raro besarme a mí mismo, prefiero tus besos.

—Ya... pero tiene gracia ver cómo te pones histérico cuando digo cosas que consideras que no debería decir.

—Y no solo dices... HACES.

—¿Hago?

—¡Esos gemidos infames!

—Pues... —sonríe de ladito.

—Y con Gabriel ahí, estabas tú... en maldito éxtasis. Nunca voy a convencerle de que no me gustas o que no te quiero.

—Exacto.

—Y al parecer esa idea te encanta a ti.

—Sí. Te dije que era una venganza.

—¡Ugh! ¿¡Por hacer qué?!

—Contra el cielo.

—¿Contra mi o contra el cielo?

—Contra el cielo.

—Quiero mi beso... y luego me explicarás.

—¿No me lo ibas a dar tú?

—¡Aún no puedo creer que le hayas dicho a Asariel que estamos casados! —sonríe.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque todos lo sabrán ahora! —le pones nervioso.

—¿Y?

—E-Es que luego sacan todo de proporción y... —se sonroja un poco

—¿Cómo podrían sacar esto de proporción?

—Pues me imagino que ya no hay algo peor en su cabeza que fraternizar tanto con el... enemigo que casarse con él. Pero igualmente... no es como que no sea ya yo la oveja negra de la familia.

Sonríe y llegan al Ritz. Le detiene antes de entrar. Él la mira, aun abrazándola de la cintura y sonriendo tontamente.

—Espera... —le mira y sonríe de ladito.

Le mira a los ojos... con los ojos amarillos porque no se ha puesto lentes de sol porque... él no ve una mierda con lentes de sol aun en los ojos de Crowley.

Se acerca y le besa. Cierra los ojos y... hace lo que tiene que hacer para cambiarse. Ella también... y luego chasquea los dedos.

¿Para hacer... qué? O ahora que nos separemos nos enteraremos seguramente.

Sí, bueno. Le ha... cambiado la ropa.

Espera primero... Es que ya desde el beso, en el beso, hace...

—Mmmmmm! —porque los pechos! Existen y los siente ahí en medio. Ah. Van a ir de un lado a otro.

Aziraphale se separa un poco del beso.

Crowley le sonríe. Sonríe un poco pero se mira y se lleva las manos a los pechos.

—Cielos.

Ah, por cierto. Va vestida de novia.

¡D-De novia! (El Ritz opina que son los clientes más extravagantes que tienen.)

Bueno, lleva un vestido blanco... bastante más chic que el traje chaqueta que llevaba, podria ser solo un vestido. Ejem. Pero esencialmente no lo es.

—Oh... oh!

—_What?_ —Crowley se sonroja un poco.

—Es muy bonito y blanco... y cielos, el escote —se sonroja también, sonriendo—. Esto... es nuevo.

—No podía ponértelo ahí arriba, Gabriel no te habría dejado marchar.

—Ah ¿no?

—Pues... seguramente —se encoge de hombros.

—Mejor aquí el que no me dejes ir tú... Crowley, esto parece...

—¿Qué?

—¿Un vestido... de novia?

—¿Q-Q-Q..? —casi le da un infarto.

—Pues eso parece.

—S-Solo porque... es blanco y... eres una ridícula.

Abre la boca tan ofendida TAN ofendida.

—¡No soy un ridículo!

—Mmmm... Pues oye lo que dices

—Pues es un vestido y es blanco.

—Como si te vistieras de tantos otros colores...

—P-Pues no suelo vestirme de vestido blanco y... solo asocié —responde sonrojándose más y cruzándose de brazos, abrazándose más bien un poco a sí misma

La mira de reojo y se sonroja porque sí parece un vestido de novia, aunque esta súper rara de mujer.

Y es que ahora le ha dado esta sensación de verse ridícula que no sabe muy bien como cubrirse. Se plantea seriamente solo... hacerse otra vez Aziraphale el de siempre y ya, protegido detrás de capas y capas de ropa

—Ehm... crees que... hmm quizás... —se jala un poquito el escote y el vestido en general

—¿Qué?

—¿Me veo ridículo?

—N-No... Solo lo eres.

—Ugh... puedo volver a ser como era. ¡Y no me digas que eso no me quitaría lo ridículo!

—Pues es que lo ridículo no está en tu aspecto.

—¿Me veo o no me veo mal? —Ojos en blanco.

—¿Pues no te he elegido yo la ropa?

—Pues sí, pero... —le mira a los ojos, insegura. Ahora vas a tener que decirle algo bonito.

—¿Quéeee? —le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos porque los estúpidos _puppy eyes._ Y créeme que los está haciendo.

La sabemos, lo sabemos. Los siente aun con los ojos cerrados y dándole la espalda.

Suspira, un poco resignada.

Uuuuuuugh ¡Suspiros y todo!

Es que está a dos de ser un chico la próxima vez que le mires.

—A lo mejor estás embarazada.

—Pues es que si no t... —vale, le cortas del TODO la idea y los ojos de cachorra, paralizándola. La mira de reojo. Aziraphale se lleva una temblorosa mano al abdomen.

—Es decir... tal vez no, pero...

—Tal vez sí... —susurra. Cierra los ojos... y lo desea con intensidad. Crowley se humedece los labios.

—Vamos a tener que jugar a mear en los palos otra vez.

—Yo no hago pis desde hace demasiado tiempo... y ¡además no te gusto de chica! —se lamenta.

—¿Eh?

—¡No voy a gustarte por nueve meses! —lloriquea.

—¿Qué dices?

—No te parezco bonita asiiiii —se le echa un poco encima y pasamos de no enterarse siquiera de la posibilidad a aparentar estar embarazada y sobre hormonada en un segundo.

—Tampoco me pareces bonita de... otro modo —eres tan horrible... y tan idiota. La abraza para que no se caiga.

—Oh... —Le aprieta contra si con esa respuesta vacilando un poco y eeees que en general nunca hablan del aspecto físico cuando hablan de gustarle o de quererle. Quizás de verdad no le parece bonita nunca ni guapo ASÍ. Deja de apretarle y le empuja un poquito

—Ugh, _angel,_ no hagas drama —protesta porque los puppy eyes otra vez.

—Pues entre los panecitos y esto no estamos siendo muy sutiles. Está bien, supongo que... bueno. Hay cosas que sí y otras que no... —oh, sí que hace drama

—_Angeeeeeel._

—Vamos, vamos dentro... —no le mira a los ojos—. A que pida un pollo a la plancha y ensalada. Sin postre.

_—What the fuck!?_

Aziraphale se encamina, junto con todo su drama, a la puerta.

—¡Nunca dije que si no me parecías bonita fuera por estar gorda!

—Porque tú puedes dejarle claro a todo el cielo que me encantas, pero yo no te gusto ni un poquito... vale, vale —agrega buscando al maitre con la mirada —. Además. Ahora ni dejando de comer como una persona decente voy a parecerte bonita

—Estás haciendo drama gratuito. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¡Deben ser las hormonas! —se le acerca ella al hombre que estaba un poco distraído—. Julien... buenas tardes, querido. Mesa para dos, por favor. Que esté al fondo porque aquí mi marido puede avergonzarse porque le vean con alguien tan poco bonito.

—¿Qué hormonas? si estas embarazada hace puto cinco minutos. ¿Y te oyes lo que dices?

—Quizás también requiramos que la luz esté baja, no sea que le duela mirarme —siiiigue mirándole de reojito y sonrojándose un poco.

—Una_ bloody_ bolsa en la cabeza hará el truco —se cruza de brazos, tan sarcástico.

Aziraphale frunce el ceño y hace una mueca digna de una niña que hace berrinche pero no obtiene lo que quiere.

—Bolsa en la cabeza, ¿eh? —chasquea los dedos poniéndose una con un par de agujeros para los ojos—. ¿Así?

—Espera —chasquea los dedos apareciendo un rotulador y se acerca a ella para dibujar sobre la bolsa.

—¡No! —lloriquea.

—Para, no te muevas o me va a salir mal.

—¡No es esto lo que deberías hacer!

—Bla bla bla blá

La ángel bufa un poco y él sonríe mientras escribe en la bolsa y luego cierra el rotulador.

—¿Qué has puesto?

—Una cara fea.

—En vez de la mía.

—No es comparable contigo, tú estás en una liga diferente.

—Ugh.

—Te está mirando todo el mundo —se ríe.

Aziraphale vacila y es que ahora es a ella a quien le da vergüenza quitarse la bolsa de la cabeza.

—Menos mal que traigo una bolsa en la cabeza.

—Sí, claro.

Un par de ojos azules te miran por los agujeros de la bolsa. Crowley le sonríe un poquito.

Ella levanta la mano y se la quita, roja como foquito navideño.

—Que gran aguante el tuyo...

—_Shut up_ —protesta sin mirarle y nota que hay letras escritas en la bolsa, no un dibujo.

_"Llevo esta bolsa en la cabeza porque mi marido se casó conmigo por mi inteligencia"_

Se sonroja un poco con eso pero frunce menos el ceño.

—Esto no es una cara fea —susurra mirándole, toda despeinada eso sí.

—Mentí. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Expulsarme del cielo?

—Probablemente —estira un poco la mano hacia él, que le mira, nerviosito—. ¿Solo por mi inteligencia? Ya es bastante... considerando que este cuerpo... —se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia, aunque aún se siente un poco insegura.

—¿Qué?

—Solo es un cuerpo de humano.

—Y que además puedes cambiar.

Ella le mira con eso

—O sea, si quisieras podrías, ¿qué sentido tiene?

—Pero este es mi cuerpo, llevo con el desde siempre.

—Lo sé y te gusta. No hay problema con eso, pero seamos sinceros, tu gusto estético es pésimo.

Otra vez pone ojitos, porque aun con toda su naturaleza, no... no es algo tan simple de escuchar.

—Bueno, igualmente pensé que te gustaba un poco más de lo que parece gustarte.

Ojos en blanco de Crowley.

—Pues es lo que estás diciendo, que... tengo un gusto estético horrendo. Aunque me pongas esos ojos.

—Pues es que lo tienes, mira ese asunto con los cuadros escoceses.

—El tartán es bonito y ese en concreto es MI tartán. Pero entiendo que no te guste, tu no sabes nada.

—Oh, ¿yo no sé nada?

—No sabes nada de... el valor de las cosas antiguas. Todo es desechable para ti, ¡pero no es eso de lo que estábamos hablando!

—¡Desechable!

—Absolutamente. Cambias todo lo tuyo y todo tu atuendo y ropa y gustos cada... dos por tres. Pero tú, TÚ... me gustas. Casi con todo lo que te pongas.

—Ah, sí, que lo hago, mira mi coche, último modelo.

—Es la única cosa que no has cambiado en cien años, ¡y solo son cien! ¡Mi ropa tiene el doble de tiempo! ¡Y no es eso de lo que estamos hablando!

—Claro, es verdad, el esbozo de la Gioconda de mi comedor me lo compré la semana pasada en una tienda de regalos.

—Claro, enfoquémonos en las tres cosas que tienes.

—Pues no es como que tenga apego a muchas más cosas.

—Pero me tienes apego a mí.

—Probablemente eres lo más antiguo que tengo.

—¿Así que soy tuyo? —sonríe un poquito

—Mmm... sí.

—Puede que también sea lo más feo que tienes.

—Nah, tengo compañeros de trabajo realmente complicados de mirar.

—Ahh... así que tampoco estoy en esos niveles. Menos mal.

Crowley se ríe.

—Solo soy un punto intermedio de... feo pero soportable. Debe ser así, dado que me besas como si te gustara.

—Vaya con las conclusiones.

—¿Están mal?

—Me parece tienen una base un poco rara.

—¿Cuál base rara?

—Pues los besos.

—Ah, eso es lo que tiene una base rara. ¿Qué tiene de raro? ¿Que podrías besar lo que fuera?

—Ehm... probablemente.

—¡Qué va! ¡Para ya de hacer lo que haces!

—¿Y qué es lo que hago?

—¿Sabes? No te creo ni un poco... quizás no te gusto muchísimo, pero ¡tampoco te creo que no te guste nada! Y tampoco te creo que le dieras a cualquiera los besos que me das a mí.

El demonio sonríe sin responder a eso moviendo los hombros de un lado a otro de un modo un poco serpenteante. Ella le sigue con los ojos porque siempre cae en el encanto este.

—Y además, te enamoraste de mi por mi inteligencia —sonríe un poco.

Crowley se sonroja porque nunca dijo ENAMORÓ. Dijo CASÓ. Que por lo visto una cosa si existe sin la otra. Pues sí. Pasó seis mil años sin estar casado.

En realidad nos referíamos en el sentido contrario.

Pues... pues. _Whatever._

—Dame un beso —le extiende la mano otra vez.

—Las palabras que nunca pensé que iba a oírte decir.

—Ugh! —Aziraphale se sonroja, Crowley se ríe y se le acerca

Ella traga saliva y da un pasito atrás y él levanta las cejas, deteniéndose.

Aziraphale da un pasito hacia él porque si quiere su beso, solo... le dio vergüencita repentina.

—N-No es que quiera un beso es... Que me ha parecido que... tu querías uno y por eso lo he dicho y...

Crowley levanta una ceja.

—Vengaaa, ¿vas a dármelo o no?

—No me sabía yo tan ansioso.

La ángel le toma de las solapas del saco y le atrae hacia ella, él la deja, sonriendo, así que acaba siendo ella quien le besa, con un poco de fuerza y Crowley la abraza, cerrando los ojos.

Y la verdad es que todos meseros del Ritz se asoman a la puerta y cuchichean. Pasan dinero unos a otros mientras murmuran bajito.

Y Aziraphale sonríe un poco en el beso relajándose bastante, porque se ha puesto un poquiiiiiiiiiito histérica.

Cuando se separen del beso va estar el camarero ahí frente a los dos esperando para tomarles nota.

Aziraphale se sonroja llevándose las manos a la inexistente pajarita para enderezarsela. Crowley levanta las cejas y le sonríe al camarero.

—Mr. Crowley y... compañía —les sonríe. Aziraphale se pasa las manos por el pelo, sonrojada.

—Sí, ehm... claro. Buenas tardes.

—Ehm... _hello, Bill_ —Aziraphale saluda al mesero con un gesto de la mano. Él parpadea porque no la recuerda.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta él mirando a Crowley.

—Sí, sí, claro...

Aziraphale es quien parpadea ahora cayendo en la cuenta de que claro, no le va a recordar viéndose así... y van a pensar... Frunce el ceño

—¿Todo bien con Mr. Fell? —pregunta un poco por hacer conversación.

Crowley parpadea un poco con esa pregunta y mira a Aziraphale de reojo, que frunce más el ceño.

—Ehm, pues diría yo que... ¡Oh! Oh, vale, ya entiendo... Ehm...

—Es que claro, van a pensar todos... —refunfuña Aziraphale, Crowley la mira—. Que me engañas con una... pelanduzca.

—Eres una pelindu... ¿Cómo has dicho?

—¡Pelanduzca! ¡Y no lo soy!

—¿Entonces?

—Van a pensarlo y cuando vengamos los dos van a verme con cara de... "pobre idiota"

—¿Y qué hacemos? No puedo desbesarte.

—Puedes... no besarme ni una vez más, ni tocarme ni mirarme con esos ojos. Nada de nada mientras soy una mujer.

Crowley levanta una ceja.

—Así podremos decir que soy... mi hermana —sentencia después de pensárselo un poco.

—Tu hermana —repite incrédulo.

—¿No parezco mi hermana?

—Es que... No creo que cuele porque ya te he besado —y porque igual todos sabían esto incluso cuando no nos besábamos.

—Puedo borrarles la memoria a todos milagrosamente.

—Igualmente... pero bueno, si quieres.

—¿Tú qué harías?

—O sea, lo que digo es que no sería la primera vez que asumen esto sin que en realidad...

—Pero antes era otra cosa.

—Y aun así asumían...

—No, no. Es que lo de antes era cierto. Pro esto...

—¿Era cierto?

El camarero por cierto, acaba de cambiarles los platos y cubiertos

—Claro. Éramos tú y yo. Pero esto...

—Somos tú y yo.

—Y ahora es más cierto aún, pero ellos... No quiero arruinar mi historia contigo y que piensen que no es importante —le toca la pierna con la suya.

—Les diré que eres tú.

—Ha dicho compañía y... soy una chica —hace una pausa y se sonroja—. E igualmente no deberían enterarse de nada...

—Les diré que es una caracterización para el cine.

Aziraphale sonríe.

—Igualmente no has dicho nada del "y compañía"

—Ni tú tampoco, era obvio que se referían a ti.

—Estaba notándolo, ¿qué querías que dijera? "_And wife_"? —se sonroja igual.

—Pues podrías haberle corregido

—Y haberle dicho _and wife_... —se mira el dedo

—Exacto. Madame... Crowley.

—Madame Crowley —repite lentamente y se sonroja más.

—¿No?

—No había pensado nunca en mi como la Señora Crowley...

—susurra.

—Ya... ya... —se echa atrás en la silla, tan ácido. Ella se muerde el labio y sonríe un poco—. _Whatever..._ —mira su copa.

_—Whatever?_

—Pues... —se encoge de hombros.

—Yo no creo que sea tan... "_whatever_".

—¿No?

—¿Ser la señora Crowley? ¡No!

—No, no pensar en ello.

—Oh... eso. Es más bien que últimamente tu eres... la Señora Fell.

—Ya, bueno...

—Pero creo que debo empezar a acostumbrarme... Y por lo visto vamos a otra vez olvidarnos del alcohol.

—Bueno, esta vez podría tomar yo y tú no. En tu caso te parecía bien, así que sería un poco cínico pedirme a mí lo contrario.

—No tomé nada mientras... —abre la boca.

—Porque YO te lo impedí.

—¡Tampoco hubiera tomado nada de no impedírmelo!

—Claro que sí.

—Muy bien, bebe —le mira, y entrecierra los ojos, él parpadea y se gira a pedir una botella—. Aunque todo lo que bebas tú lo beberé yo.

—No, tú no puedes beber.

—¿Quién dice que no? Puedo beber solo que quizás tengamos un hijo tonto.

—¡Yo digo que no!

—Bueno, pero yo digo que sí. Si tu bebes, yo beberé lo mismo y ya está.

—Ves cómo cambia de tuyas a mías —frunce el ceño.

—Es que... ¡si tu bebes se me va a antojar!

—Insisto.

—Porque además te vas a beber la botella tu solo, ¡completa! —se cruza de brazos mirándole de reojo.

—Pues claro.

—Anda, vale, tómatela tú y yo no tomo nada —ojos en blanco. El demonio sonríe de lado—. Pero por cada botella, voy a comerme tres postres —arruga un poco la nariz.

—Tres a uno es un poco demasiado.

—¡Una botella no es para una persona! Y por cierto... Los mismos argumentos sirven para ti sobre beber o no beber. Yo también podría poner un huevo por tu culpa.

—Sí, pero yo te decía que tú no bebieras y tú me decías que daba igual.

—Y tú decías que no lo daba. ¿No te parece cínico ignorarlo?

—Me parece más cínico que lo ignores tú.

—Ya te dije que puedes beber toooodo lo que quieras.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien pelee esto?

—¡Ugh! ¿Pelear qué?

—Pues la abstención. ¡Tú eres el ángel!

—¿La abstención mía? —Aziraphale se sonroja y Crowley asiente—. Así que realmente crees que podría beber sin que me importara...

—Pues eso parece.

Ella se humedece los labios pensando y desviando un poco la mirada.

—Mmm... bueno —responde con voz neutra, tomando la carta.

—¿Qué?

—Nada... solo pensaba. La verdad no pensaba beber... solo quería presionarte un poco, pero... Bueno, vas a tener que ayudarme a hacer esto bien.

—¿El qué? ¿No beber?

Aziraphale niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—M-Me refiero a esto... en general. Es cierto que no soy un ángel especialmente... buen ángel.

—Anda ya.

Le mira, porque sí que le da miedito no hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Qué?

—Y le pides ayuda a un demonio.

—No, no le pido ayuda a UN demonio, te pido ayuda a TI —le sonríe.

—Yo no sé ser un ángel, como es obvio.

—Pero sabes ser... tú. Y haces cosas que yo no hago como pelear esto.

—¡Pero yo no soy angelical!

—Pero sí eres el padre del niño.

—¿Y eso qué? —se sonroja.

—¿Crees que yo tendría un hijo con un padre que no puede ayudarme? Que no es confiable o que no... es a _good person_.

—¡Pues deberías porque no lo soy!

_—Deep down..._

—¡No!

—_Just a little... a good Dad._

—Una... cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

Aziraphale se encoge de hombros.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme si de verdad pasa esto... porque no vale que como yo soy el ángel yo tenga que hacer todo bien y tú seas el que hace las cosas divertidas.

—Exactamente en eso consiste —sonríe

—¿Sabes qué es gracioso...? —le mira—. Que sueles echarme la culpa a mí y decir que yo vivo en un mundo de fantasía, en el que no somos ni amigos y tengo serias dificultades para enfrentar la realidad, sin embargo...

—Pues es que eso es verdad.

—No es como que tú no vivas en otro. En el que tú eres súper malo y solo haces cosas divertidas que no incluyen ser bueno con la gente —le sonríe.

—Ese no es un mundo de fantasía.

Aziraphale se ríe.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué discuto esto contigo...

—Pues yo tampoco cuando es obvio que estás equivocada. Tengo más sueño que hambre —protesta mirando la carta igual, echándose en la silla hacia el otro lado

—No estoy equivocada... y tengo un hambre terrible. ¿Qué... crees que haya pasado con Gabriel y Belcebú?

—Espero que se acuesten y exploten y se maten uno al otro.

Aziraphale se ríe, un poco. Crowley le mira de reojito sonriendo un poco

—Uno nunca sabe... los siguientes podrían potencialmente ser peores.

—¿Por?

—Pues bien dice el dicho, más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer... cielos, realmente no puedo creer que no pueda yo beber en abundancia después de lo que acaba de pasar hoy. ¿Te das... cuenta de que tú y yo... hicimos ESO frente a ÉL?

—Sí... ¿Te das cuenta que un ángel logró obligarnos peor que un demonio?

—Bueno... la segunda vez fue gratuita, eh! —le protesta, riéndose igual—. Gabriel es terrible, estaba ahí sentado mirándonos con curiosidad. Ugh.

—No fue gratuita, la provoque yo —sonríe orgullosito jugando con su tenedor.

—¡En un momento fatal! Y yo no puedo aún convencer al infierno de que me quieres...

El demonio se ríe con eso un poco maligno.

—Tendré que hablar con Hastur...

—Con... Hastur —se le corta un poco la risa.

—Seguro, después de nuestras sesiones, tengo unas ganas de hablar con él...

—Pues es que...

—Porque además, no es como que me convenga que sepa que me quieres, así que...

—Solo si quieres pasar lo que te queda de vacaciones en una celda mientras te intentan cortar las alas.

—Shush... no des ideas —aprieta los ojos y sonríe... suspirando—. Ah... vacaciones.


	68. Chapter 68

Belcebú camina por el estéril y brillante pasillo del cielo histericalocaperdida y Gabriel va tras ella sin saber muy bien por qué, más porque seguir una orden es más sencillo que cuestionarse lo que hace.

Escucha los pasos tras ella y asume vienen todos... Crowley, el ángel gordito y rubio y... Gabriel. Les mira de reojo y baja la velocidad cuando ve que el par de idiotas no vienen detrás de Gabriel.

—¡Belcebú!

—_What?_ —Aprieta los ojos y... se detiene.

—No hace falta irse así.

Se gira a mirarle y la verdad es que puedes verle un poco el fuego en los ojos, porque está sumamente nerviosa.

—Ah ¿no?

—Pues no es como que haya pasado... nada —levanta las manos.

—Me invitaste a una cita, Gabriel.

—¿Y?

—Vamos a... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Pues no lo sé, estás... demasiado ocupada, debo intuir.

—¿Demasiado ocupada? _Waht the fuck?_ Lo estaba y tuve que dejar de estarlo para venir aquí a tus... cosas.

—Bueno, entonces estamos en paz con eso, puesto que yo tuve que hacerlo mismo el otro día.

—No me has explicado y luego me invitaste a una cita —insiste con eso.

—¿Explicado?

—Me has dicho que me ibas a explicar... todo. E-En la cita. ¿Vamos a ir o qué? —in sis te.

—Pues eso te estoy preguntando.

—S-Si insistes —traga saliva. Ojos en blanco de él—. Lo que quiero es saber a dónde.

—Pues eso me es indiferente.

—¡A mí también! —mentiras...

—¿Entonces? ¿Quieres seguir los consejos de esos dos inútiles?

—¿Sabes? Me da igual. Ehm... llévame a donde quieras.

—Mmmm...

Cambia el peso de pie tratando de poner cara de fastidio y al final le mira de reojo un momento antes de girar la cara tan desinteresada.

—Conozco un lugar.

Gabriel levanta una ceja.

—Has dicho en la tierra, ¿no? Bueno, conozco un sitio.

—¿Y qué sitio es ese?

—Un sitio donde se puede hablar cuando está vacío.

—Mmmm...

Ella hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ha-Has tenido una cita alguna vez?

—No con un demonio, así que no creerás que me voy a fiar si no me dices qué sitio es.

Hace los ojos en blanco otra vez. (Crowley opina que todos son así, más vale que te acostumbres)

—¿A dónde llevas a... a-a con quien sea que has tenido una cita... a esa cita?

—Generalmente a un lugar neutro y medianamente concurrido.

—Ohh... bueno, entonces puede que no te guste el sitio que iba a proponerte —vacila

—Ya...

(Sí, sí... de aquí a aquí eres a _nice person_ y no le darías miedo ni a una mosca y de aquí a aquí de repente "Vade retro Satanás" y te persiguen con crucifijos. Confía en el experto, ya hemos pasado por esto)

—¿Y cómo qué sitios son esos?

—Lugares públicos como museos, parques, centros comerciales y/o locales de restauración —algún reporte de Aziraphale sí que se lee.

—Ugh... bueno. ¿Un... jardín?

—¿Un jardín... público?

—Pues... sí, más o menos.

—Más o menos no es fiable.

—Puede entrar cualquiera que pague.

—Entonces trae dinero.

—¡No hay que pagar si no entramos por la puerta! —ojos en blanco—. ¡Ugh!

—Nada de delitos.

—Gabriel, te recuerdo que la cita es tu idea. Vamos a bajar ahí o...

—Mi idea, mis normas.

—Bien, _bloody hell._ Apareceré el maldito dinero en su maldita caja. ¿Vas a bajar con un rayo o qué? —Belcebú bufa.

—Mmm... de acuerdo —¿aparecer dinero es aceptable? Es un poco... delictivo pero bueno, ya sabes, por eso de... "Gánatelo con el sudor de tu frente!"

Eso debe decirle a Aziraphale.

"¡Vende tus libros! Chas chas (sonido de látigo) ¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Siéntete miserable!"

Das miedo, Gabriel.

Ninguna novedad.

Igualmente dudo muchísimo que él le pague al sastre con dinero ganado con el sudor de su frente

Vamos, que ni tan santos todos.

Obviamente NO.

Belcebú asiente, cambiando el peso de pie.

—Q-Que implica... –empieza y se arrepiente.

—¿Mjm?

—O-Olvídalo. ¿Cómo vamos a bajar?

—Agradecería que evitaras el espectáculo de ayer.

Belcebú le mira con el ceño fruncido. Le había salvado de ser comido por un millón de demonios enfadados y le había subido aquí así por... pues... por la puta adrenalina del momento. ¡Y él le había agradecido! ¿Y ahora decía esto así? Ugh.

—Agradecería que no te pusieras en tal posición que tuviera que subirte así para evitar que te arranquen los ojos.

—Uy, sí. Pobrecito de mí.

—Baja como puedas —Ojos en blanco.

—No sé cómo he podido sobrevivir sin tú permiso para hacer eso.

—No es mi permiso, ¡es que no pienso bajarte yo!

—Eso ya lo habíamos consensuado

—Y es justo lo que estoy reafirmando. _How the fuck_ vamos a bajar? Esto no está en donde ustedes tengan escaleras.

—De verdad que si ni esto sabes cómo resolver...

—_What the fuck!_ ¡Es tu cita! ¡Tú me invitaste a ella! Ya es bastante que no sepas ni siquiera elegir el lugar —protesta e igualmente frunce el ceño y le toma del brazo arrastrándole hacia las escaleras.

—Es interesante la importancia que tiene de repente para ti este evento —se deja tirar. Mala idea. Si ya te estaban poniendo los pelos de punta todos los comentarios sobre subir volando, qué crees que van a decir todos de esto.

Belcebú se detiene con ese comentario y la verdad es que otra vez tiene que pelear contra la estúpida necesidad de salir corriendo. Gabriel se detiene tras ella, sonriendo

—No.

—Ya, claro.

—No lo es. Quiero que me expliques, punto, me da igual en dónde —asegura, apretando los dientes.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien qué?

—Pues que te lo explicaré

—Bien —Belcebú cambia el peso de pie, mirándole, porque... pedirle ahora que vayan, malo. No pedirle que vayan... malo.

—¿Entonces?

Y por qué le preguntaba esto el a ella. ¿¡Qué coño iba a saber?!

Porque él ya la ha invitado, ya está, el resto que lo haga ella que es a quien le hace ilusión.

¡Ugh!

—Te veo en Trafalgar Square en media hora.

—No tendrás suficiente para arreglar... esto en media hora.

Le mira a los ojos con ese comentario, él le sonríe.

Sonríe falsamente haciendo una pequeña risita de Ja-ja, tan gracioso.

—Diez minutos, entonces —se da la media vuelta—. No llegues tarde.

Gabriel la mira irse.

Está histérica. Se va a lanzar por la terraza de cabeza CORRIENDO, en cuanto llegue a ella.

Como siempre.

Sí, es que... es que! ¡Es imposible Gabriel! ¡No ayuda y la pone nerviosa! Si va a bajar, ¿verdad?

Sí, con su pandilla para burlarse de ella en plan _cool kids_ en Carrie.

¿¡Es en serio?!

¿Qué tanto se va a arreglar?

Nada. O sea se va a cambiar de ropa

Nadie te creeee.

A algún otro de sus trajes super... sofisticados. Y puede que se peine un poco. Ugh.

La verdad, contra toda recomendación de Crowley y apesar de todas sus protestas, puedes presentarte en el Ritz a por consejo si quieres.

La verdad, ¡no estaría mal! Vuela directamente a plantarse junto a la mesa de Crowley y Aziraphale en el Ritz.

Bueno, ahí tienes a Belcebú, que llega justo cuando estás tonteando con Aziraphale y te está, una vez más, acariciando la mejilla y Crowley le mira a los ojos con esa mirada que ni las gafas le ayudan a disimular.

Destilan amor... Ooooojos en blanco de Belcebú

—Ugh!

Crowley da un salto pensando por un momento que es Asmodeo otra vez.

Peor aún.

No, desde luego palidece cuando nota que estaba equivocado para malas. Aziraphale NO SE PUEDE CREER que OTRA PUTA VEZ esté ahí.

—¡Esto empieza a rayar lo ridículo! —protesta Crowley.

—_What the hell should I... __do or wear or..._ —Ahí van los zumbidos de Belcebú.

—Si prometemos cooperar podemos ahorrarnos el secue... ¿eh?

—¡Tengo diez minutos! _Focus!_

—¿Diez minutos para qué?

—¡Verle!

—Oh... ¡Oh! —deduce Crowley y mira a Aziraphale.

Belcebú vacila, traga saliva y pone a Aziraphale a dormir, la verdad, con un chasquido que cae de frente en la mesa. Probablemente arriba del trozo de Salmón que aún le queda en el plato

—¡No! ¡Despiértalo!

—¡No! ¡Va a ir a decirle a Gabriel!

—Claro que no. Despiértala y te ayudamos.

—Es... un ángel, ¡claro que va a ir a decirle!

—A lo mejor voy yo, entonces —se cruza de brazos.

—Crowley! _Come on!_ ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Él le mira inclinando un poco la cabeza. Ojos en blanco con todo el puto mundo. Chasquea los dedos... ahí está, despierta Aziraphale que además no entiende qué es lo que acaba de pasar, ni que hace con la cabeza en el plato. Se queja un poco...

—Vale... tal vez podemos venir contigo y ayudarte en esto si terminamos con las exhibiciones públicas —propone Crowley.

—¿Cuáles exhibiciones públicas? —pregunta Belcebú y Aziraphale sigue intentando entender qué pasa, levantando un poco la cabeza.

—Pues lo que quería que hicieramos el otro día frente a todo el infierno.

—Lo que si hiciste frente a Gabriel —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque nos obligó, igual que usted, no crea que es mucho mejor.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Aziraphale limpiándose la cara.

—Nada. Lord Belcebú necesita ayuda.

—No han pasado ni una hora desde la última vez que requirieron nuestra ayuda —refunfuña.

—Por eso digo que la ayudamos a cambio de que ya nos dejen en paz.

—Está corriendo el reloj, Crowley... yo creo que me ayudas si no quieres pasar a la lista de los condenados...

—¿De veras va a confiar en el consejo que le dé estando amenazado y de malhumor? —Crowley frunce un poco el ceño.

—Crowleeeeey! —protesta ella.

—Pues si hay trato hasta podríamos venir, uno sobre cada hombro, como los ángeles y demonios de los comics.

—¿Ve-Venir? Pero... Bueno, así podrías ayudarme. ¿Pero va a venir ella? —pregunta sobre Aziraphale, señalándole.

—Pues claro que va a venir ella, quien mejor que un ángel para darle consejo con... un ángel.

Belcebú parpadea y mira a Aziraphale que le sonríe nerviosita, con esa cara de... quisiera no sonreírte.

—¿Confías en él, Crowley?

Crowley mira a Aziraphale a los ojos y sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo. Aziraphale le mira levantando una ceja, esperando que diga ¡que si! Pero igualmente solo con verle los ojos... sonríe sinceramente.

Crowley se pierde un poco dentro de sus ojos, Aizraphale levanta la mano y le toca la mejilla y Belcebú quiere MATARLOS.

Crowley se le acerca. Aziraphale entreabre los labios y le resigue un poco la mejilla con la mano... Es que va a acercarse máaaas y Aziraphale a cerrar los ojos...

—_Bloody hell!_

Ugh! Crowley vuelve a caerse sentado ¡Y Aziraphale está a punto de matar a Belcebú y a todo el infierno! La mira con el ceño fruncido, y la verdad, no bendice la sopa y se la echa encima porque Dios es grande.

—_Ok, ok... so?_ —Crowley se vuelve a ella.

—_What the hell_ hago?!

—Pues... lo primero sería vestirse como para una cita. Y pedir la comida para llevar —esto segundo va para Aziraphale.

—¡Estoy vestida normalmente! Y no me importa la comida, déjala.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco y suspira porque, es que hace DIAS que no puede comer en santa paz.

—Exacto, está vestida como normalmente, pero este no es un evento normal.

—Pues... tampoco es que me parezca tan... anormal —se sonroja.

—Y con suerte dentro de poco dejará de serlo en lo absoluto.

—Me refiero a que es solo algo... Ehm... de negocios o... no es un evento tan importante como él cree.

—Es un evento tan importante como es, _bloody hell._

—Él cree que para mí es muy importante y no lo es...

—Pues con esta actitud...

—¡La actitud suya! ¡Es desquiciante!

—Tal vez, pero ese es su problema.

Belcebú toma aire profundamente.

—Bueno ¿¡y qué hago?!

—¿P-Puedo? —pide permiso Crowley enseñándole la mano, refiriéndose a chasquear los dedos. Mirando a Aziraphale de reojo.

—_Yes!_

Aziraphale se humedece los labios, mirando a Crowley.

—¿Alguna sugerencia, experta? —le pregunta a Aziraphale—. Este es tu momento, como digas cuadros escoceses quedas excluida de esto el resto de la noche —le advierte.

Aziraphale pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe

—Veamos... —la mira de arriba a abajo y lo primero que piensa es... en las treinta mil capas de cosas que no parecen especialmente limpias.

Crowley la mira también, inclinando la cabeza y... la verdad, la verdad, le da curiosidad ponerle un vestido como el que llevaba ella ayer así que... ahí va, porque le ha dado permiso.

¿Cómo era el vestido que llevaba ella ayer?

Negro, largo, con buen escote, hombros descubiertos y una raja hasta como la cintura. Ella lo llevaba sin ropa interior.

Ah, cierto. Creo era antier, pero es verdad que estaba vestida para matar.

¿Antier? Vale, _whatever._

—Algo con... menos elementos. Negro más liso —propone Aziraphale—. Aunque el collar me gusta

—¿Menos elementos? Pero si no tiene nada, es una textura negra sobre negro.

—La banda, las dos coronas, el sombrero. Creo que a Gabriel es más de cosas lisas.

Crowley desparece todo eso y le pone el vestido.

—Ohhh... oh! —Aziraphale levanta las cejas al verla. Belcebú se mira a sí misma.

—¿Q-Qué clase de mierda es esta? —protesta sonrojándose

—Es un vestido de noche.

—P-Parezco...

—Una chica —completa Aziraphale

—Uuuuugh!

Crowley inclina un poco la cabeza porque la verdad, es demasiado bajita ella para que le quede bien del todo este vestido.

Sí, todos sabemos que a ti te quedaba mejor. Aunque tú estás demasiado flaca. Belcebú tiene curvas, aunque no lo crean.

—No, no, no está mal que parezcas una... solo es raro.

—Soy el príncipe del infierno ¡no una humana cualquiera! —replica Belcebú... pero imaginaba Gabriel metiéndole una mano por la raja de la falda.

—Precisamente. No va a ver una humana cualquiera más apetecible que usted.

—¿A-Apetecible?

—Tentadora

¡Palabra correcta!

—Claro, en eso consiste eso, en tentar al Arcángel Gabriel. No es... cualquier cosa, hay que usar todas las armas disponibles.

Belcebú solo se mira a si misma sonrojada.

—Yo creo que a Gabriel va a gustarle el cambio —propone Aziraphale.

—Lo sabremos si se santigua al verla —añade Crowley.

—¡Eso no va a pasar! —protesta Belcebú sonrojándose más y apretando los ojos—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Tal vez no, luego son súper frustrantes... ¿ya has pedido la comida?

—Frustrantes —repite Aziraphale.

—Lo sois.

—¡Deja se hacernos esa fama! Ya pedí la cuenta y la comida.

—¿Tiene que estar esto tan pegado? —pregunta Belcebú jalándose un poco el vestido

—Sí —Crowley se levanta y... le hace algo en el pelo, también.

—Es que es completamente obvio que... yo solo quería... yo solo iba a... fuck! Como se ría, Crowley...

Crowley traga saliva con eso. Yo también tragaría saliva, porque Gabriel...

Belcebú mira su reloj... y es que está más preocupada ahora por la hora que por otra cosa.

—Si se ríe será porque está nervioso —ofrece Aziraphale.

Pero bueno, ya... que se le va a hacer. Crowley mira a Aziraphale, sonriendo que le sonríe también, nerviosito con esto con cara de... ¿de verdad vamos a ir?

—¿¡Qué más tengo que hacer, Crowley?! —pregunta Belcebú—. Ni una sola vez me has mostrado lo que _bloody _hacer y mira... ¡mira!

—Pero si lo has visto todo.

—¡No lo he visto todo! Es el _bloody_ Gabriel que sabe... ¡Ugh!

—¿Sabe qué? No sabe nada.

—Pues les vio desnudos hacerlo... todo.

—Nada que no hubiera visto antes.

—Sí, considerando que eres un demonio y él... ella... un ángel.

—Quizás sería prudente, si vamos a ir, irnos... —interrumpe Aziraphale.

—Eso no... Hace nada diferente.

—Probablemente no, pero él cree que lo hace. Él cree que como yo soy... un demonio...

—¿Y? Eso va a favor nuestro, él es el que está confundido —se hace pequeñito y se monta en su hombro.

—Ohh... —Aziraphale sonríe con esa idea... y le sigue, montándose en su otro hombro. Crowley le mira hacer eso y sonríe.

—¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta? —protesta Belcebú que no había entendido nada.

—Una forma de llevarnos. Venga... yo haré el milagro de que Gabriel no pueda vernos ni oírnos, pero tú sí... así te ayudaremos.

—Tiene milagros ilimitados unos días.

—Oh... que milagro que les dejan hacer algo ilimitadamente.

—No, no... Solo a ella. Por portarse bien.

Belcebú mira a Crowley de reojo en su hombro.

—¿Portarse bien? _Really?_

—Pues... en realidad no.

—Y porque los... amados hijos de Dios de tus adorados demonios destruyeron mi librería...

—Angel... —protesta Crowley.

—¿Qué?

—Suenas como Ned Flanders. No me avergüences.

—¿Sueno como quién?

—Olvídalo. No hables así de remilgado.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno son hijos de Dios y sus adorados demonios... ¡malditos que destruyeron mi librería!

Ojos en blanco de Crowley.

—Adorados decididamente no —asegura Belcebú, y chasquea los dedos, apareciendo en medio de Trafalgar Square con ambos.

—Que tal "putos demonios".

—No veo por qué el uso de ese lenguaje... —protesta Aziraphale.

—Odio.

—Ya, bueno... no es necesario rebajarte hasta ellos, _my darling._

Crowley suspira.

—Está bien, _mylord._ Lo más importante ahora es la seguridad y la calma —decide cambiar de tema. Aziraphale le mira evitando el cuello de Belcebú y le sonríe.

—¿Le ves? —pregunta Belcebú buscando a Gabriel en el mar de gente que hay ahí.

—Ehm... No —Crowley se pone de pie, ayudándose de su pelo.

—Yo creo que aún no llega... —asegura Aziraphale mirando un poco alrededor.

—¿Llega... tarde? Ugh. Vámonos —protesta Crowley.

—¿I-Irnos? —Belcebú vacila.

—Oh, venga ya... denle unos minutos. Si yo me fuera cada vez que es la hora exacta que quedamos y tú no llegas... —protesta un poco Aziraphale.

—No, no. Vamos... allí a un callejón o a dar una vuelta. Y volvemos, es... No se puede hacer una entrada espectacular si no está la gente ahí para vernos.

—¡Ah! —creo que sueltan las dos a la vez. Belcebú chasquea los dedos de nuevo y están en el techo de la _National Gallery_. Crowley se asoma un poco para ver la plaza.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Desde aquí hasta podemos espiarle un poco cuando llegue!

—Si es que llega...

—¿Por qué no iba a llegar?

—Pues yo qué sé... en general siempre llega a tiempo, pero hoy parecía especialmente... —se revuelve un poco y aprieta los ojos—. Esto es estúpido. Debería volverme al infierno.

—No, no... espera —pide la ángel.

—A lo mejor él quiere hacer una entrada espectacular también.

—No creo —murmura Belcebú, que está convencida de que ella le está dando MUCHA más importancia a esto.

—Pues estaba muy interesado en verlo y preguntarlo todo —sigue Crowley.

—Creo que tiene más interés en esto del que quisiera demostrar.

—Exacto.

—Creeme que cuando a Gabriel no le interea algo, no muestra el más mínimo interés. Esto le tiene absolutamente abstraído —sigue Aziraphale.

—Además va a tener que tener paciencia porque parece especialmente torpe —añade Crowley.

—E-El otro día hizo algo —empieza Belcebú, no muy segura de contarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno... sabes que... volé el otro día al cielo con él porque no me quedó otra opción. Y él... estaba... era como si estuviera... ¿caliente?

—¿Caliente?

—Tibio... no sé. Era como estar abrazando a-algo extraño.

Crowley mia a Azirapgale de reojo.

—¿Habías abrazado antes a... un ángel? —pregunta la ángel.

—Es que como no va a ser raro, es el _bloody _Gabriel —sigue Crowley.

—Gabriel es como cualquier otro de nosotros... —protestas Aziraphale.

—Pero en psycho —añade Crowley.

—Psycho... —repite Belcebú.

—Es Gabtiel, Belcebú, seguro sabes a qué nos referimos... —explica Aziraphale que es incapaz de corregir a Crowlely en el concepto de... Gabriel es un psycho.

—Desalmado, cabrón, hijo de puta, imbécil del culo, mamón asqueroso. Por todos los infiernos, si sería mejor demonio que la mitad de los que estamos ahí abajo —sigue Crowley.

—Exageras, no aguantaría ni un día en el infierno —asegura Belcebú mirando a Crowley.

—Tendríamos que ver si el infierno lo aguantaría un día a él—murmura Crowley.

—Si quieren se los regalamos... —agrega Aziraphale en otro murmurito—. ¡No le diga que dije eso!

Crowley se ríe.

—Si estuviera en el infierno, me encargaría personalmente de que sufriera cada minuto —asegura Belcebú así medio pasionalmente.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale con complicidad y ella le mira pensando que ojalá se fueran ambos a... hacerse sufrir el uno al otro para toda la eternidad. Le sonríe a Crowley y... se pasa de un salto a su hombro

—_Taking a walk on the wild side?_ —Crowley sonríe con eso.

—Sí, mi lado está muy solitario —le sonríe un poco... y es que ha sacado sus alitas por si se caía al saltar, así que... ahí están ahora.

Él pone una mano sobre una de ella, acariciándosela y sonriendo.

—Prefiero esto la secuestro en el calabozo —le susurra dando un pasito hacia él.

—Bueno, ¿y quién no? —se acerca más y le rodea de la cintura con la otra mano. Ella le abraza del cuello con la mano que no tiene capturada.

—¿Ya te lo has comido todo? —Sonríe y le aprieta contra sí.

—Faltan los postres... —niega.

—Vaya por donde...

—¿Quieres? —Chasquea los dedos y aparece en su mano un platito con un pastelillo rosa. Más gay no puedes ser, Aziraphale.

—¿Qué es? —le suelta el ala y toma el pastelito.

—_Rock salt yuzu mousse cake..._

Crowley le mira con cara de "solo he oído blablablá pero si tú lo entiendes yo también"

—Métetelo a la boca

El demonio lo sostiene con los labios y ella sonríe, humedeciéndose los labios porque parece ser que Crowley tiene una idea bastante clara de lo que pretendía y ahí está el rayo en mitad de la plaza.

¡MIERDA CON EL PUTO GABRIEL DE LOS COJONES! ¡No, es que no es justo!

Pues espera que veas que además del susto se le ha caído el pastelito al inútil de tu marido.

¡Noooo! Y seguro Belcebú lo pisó, el pastelito del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler.

Sinceramente, Crowley lo está buscando, de rodillas sobre el hombro de ella. Todo _brokenheart._

Es que es taaaan mono.

—¡Ya está aquí! —chilla Belcebú, poniéndose histérica de nuevo y Aziraphale se agacha un poco hacia Crowley.


	69. Chapter 69

_¡MIERDA CON EL PUTO GABRIEL DE LOS COJONES! ¡No, es que no es justo!_

_Pues espera que veas que además del susto se le ha caído el pastelito al inútil de tu marido._

_¡Noooo! Y seguro Belcebú lo pisó, el pastelito del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler._

_Sinceramente, Crowley lo está buscando, de rodillas sobre el hombro de ella. Todo brokenheart._

_Es que es taaaan mono._

_—¡Ya está aquí! —chilla Belcebú, poniéndose histérica de nuevo y Aziraphale se agacha un poco hacia Crowley._

—Odio a todo mundo... —protesta la ángel al ver que no lo encuentra. Crowley suspira, desolado—. Veo que simplemente el plan de dios no incluye comer con tranquilidad últimamente... —Aziraphale se lamenta un poco tan dramáticamente—. Ni los besos.

Crowley le mira de reojo y suspira lastimosamente.

—Me debes uno de cada uno... —le sonríe un poquito.

—Pues vaya —sonrisita.

Aziraphale le para una mano por el pelo y se va volando a su hombro. Crowley se peina chasqueando la lengua muy "fastidiado" de que lo despeine.

Uy, sí, ya me imagino.

Ehm... bueno. Carraspeo carraspeo. Gabriel.

Sí, _bloody thank you._ ¿Qué coño trae puesto Gabriel?

Pues es que él en general de normal ya lleva así un look de _bussines manager project accountant sales expert solutions designer strategy executive client speciallist_ y otros títulos profesionales muy complejos y cool que no significan nada.

O sea ¿trae la misma ropa que traía hace rato?

No.

Ah, al menos. ¿Entonces trae algo parecido? ¿Otro abrigo azul claro con camisa blanca y corbatita azul clara? ¿O cuello de tortuga? o...

Corbata. A lo mejor la trae... negra porque... bueno, esta es una cita con un demonio y así es un poco distinto. Lleva los zapatos negros también. Unos que se compró una vez culpablemente porque eran preciosos y nunca había podido ponerse.

Por si acaso necesita pisar algún charco. Belcebú, aún sin necesidad de bajar, piensa que el cabrón se ve sumamente guapo. Al menos está distinto para la cita, lo cual hace sentir a Belcebú menos... ridícula.

—Voy a... aparecer ahí abajo.

—Espere, espere —la detiene Crowley.

—_What?_

—Vamos a ponerle un poco nervioso.

—¿N-Nervioso cómo?

—Pues a hacerle pensar que... a lo mejor usted no va.

—Hay que tener cuidado de que no se impaciente lo bastante para irse —recomienda Aziraphale poniéndose nerviosito el mismo. Belcebú se muerde el labio mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Lo ve? Funciona hasta con él... pero no se van.

En esto que Gabriel da una vueltecita por ahí buscándola y pone los ojos en blanco cuando no la ve, yendo a sentarse a un banco y sacando su telefono.

—Paciencia, creo que es una de las virtudes o así, o sea que estan obligados por contrato.

—¡Sí se van! ¡Va a irse, en algún punto! ¡Por más paciencia que debamos tener! —chillonea Aziraphale.

—¿Apostamos? —Crowley se gira a ella.

—No vas a dejarle ahí hasta ganar la apuesta —protesta Aziraphale.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Pues... ¡Es cuestión de principios!

—¿Qué principios?

—Pues los que indican que no dejas a alguien ahí esperando eternamente. Va a estar de mal humor cuando aparezcas.

—Ah, esos... bueh. Además, ¿quién dice que es algo malo que esté de mal humor?

—¿Ahora resulta que no es malo que uno esté de mal humor?! —pregunta Aziraphale sorprendido.

—Teniendo en cuenta que a Gabriel queremos fastidiarle y que sufra... _And we aren't nice..._

—No estoy seguro de que tu jefa quiera que sufra...—asegura Aziraphale.

—No lo he dicho yo, lo ha dicho ella.

—Pero la idea es tener una cita, ¡no frustrarle!

—Al final... ella decide —se vuelve a Belcebú.

—Que... espere un poco. Pero no quiero que se vaya.

—No se va a ir. Cuanto más le hagamos esperar es que más interesado está en esto.

Belcebú sonríe de lado maliciosamente.

—¡No exageren! —protesta Aziraphale.

—Es verdad, si no estuviera interesado y tan enfadado se sintiera, no se iría a cenar solo pasivo-agresivamente al lugar donde igual habíamos dicho. Se iría a otro para que no le encontráramos.

—Eso no es por interés, ¡eso es porque me gusta el restaurante!

—¿¡Cenar?! —pregunta Belcebú

—Y como es el único de la ciudad...

—Pues no lo es, pero cuando quedamos de ir a uno, ¡me hago a la idea!

—Esperen, ¿¡esto va de Gabriel o de ustedes dos?!

—Eeeeh... —Crowley vacila porque... pillados. De nuevo.

—Ugh! —protesta Belcebú—. _Bloody enough!_ ¡Voy a bajar!

—¿En serio? ¿Ni cinco minutos?

—Pues... ya lleva ahí como... cuatro, ¿no? —se cruza de brazos, y es que ella no suele llegar tarde con Gabriel, solo con tal de que no se queje eternamente

Entonces suena el teléfono de Belcebú. Si acaso tiene uno y no le llama siempre al fijo del infierno.

No, me parece que si tiene uno... ¿no? Haciéndola SALTAR.

—¡Es él! —protesta sin siquiera ver la pantalla, creo que quien le habla habitualmente es él.

Crowley levanta las cejas porque ni sabía que tenía un teléfono. O sea, creía que usaba uno de esos que rondan por el infierno que además son así como... hay diecisiete demonios que necesitan el teléfono para trabajar. Solo hay diez terminales. Tres de ellos no funcionan. Por qué? _Because this is hell.. oween, this is helloween helloween helloween helloweeeeeeen_

No, tiene uno... viejo. Debe tener aún una... Blackberry o como se llamaran. A lo mejor es un teléfono viejo de Gabriel guiño guiño codazo codazo. Igual se hartó y se lo regaló. Ejem.

Cuyo número solo se sabe él, por lo visto... y las estúpidas Elle, Vogue y Harper's Bazaar que siguen fusilándola a newsletters y spam.

—¿¡Contesto?!

—Pues para eso mejor bajar...

—No suele contestar nadie... porque "está durmiendo" —refunfuña Aziraphale que aún quiere marcha con Crowley hasta hace la seña universal de las comillas con las manos.

—Para qué contestar si estamos aquí, va a preguntar que dónde está.

—Vale, vale... no le contesto. ¿Qué hace? —se acerca al borde a mirarle, sin contestar—. ¿Seguro que no va a ir?

Está ahí sentado cambiando el pie sobre su rodilla y repiqueteando con los talones con el teléfono al oído. Belcebú sonríe un poquito de lado al verle porque es mono, y todo profesional... y...

—Mira qué frustrado se ve... y no lleva ni cinco minutos —comenta Belcebú malevolila.

—Pruebas irrefutables —asegura Crowley mirando a Aziraphale, que le saca la lengua.

—Igualmente creo que para ser la primera vez... voy a bajar —puntualiza... y antes de que Crowley pueda detenerla, chasca los dedos

—"Primera vez..." —repite Crowley más para si mismo que nada porque suena como a que va a haber un montón más.

Ah, ella cree que... sí. A su favor quiero decir que tampoco esto le parece tan distinto a lo que hacen cada vez fuera de que ahora se llama cita y hay sexo involucrado en... su mente.

De momento aún no. De momento es semejante a lo de siempre. Salvo por el lugar, la ropa, la compañía y el concepto.

Sí... Sí. Bueno. Ejem. Y ahí están, al otro lado de la plaza, mirando a Gabriel llamarla, de espaldas.

Él sigue al teléfono sin notarla entonces y Crowley piensa que son todos unos cobardes.

Ay, sí, tú tan valiente.

Belcebú dice que ya venir con este vestido denota valentía. Se acerca a donde está Gabriel con paso bastante firme. Y la verdad, Aziraphale se esconde detrás de su cuello porque... Gabriel

Pues una llamada y ya le tiene ahí corriendo tras él. Comes de su mano, niña.

Ugh, no es así ¡y no la llames niña! ¡Y como si tú no comieras de la mano del otro!

—Espere, ¿qué va a decirle? —pregunta Crowley de repente

—¿D-Decirle? Iba a llevármelo.

—Bueno, sí, pero... habrá que saludarle, hablar con él un poco y todo eso.

—No lo sé. Ehm... nunca he tenido que pensar eso.

—Ah... ¿no? ¿Y qué le dice? —solo tú eres el que te paras a pensar chistes idiotas para abrir una conversación.

—¿Qué le digo? Pues... yo que sé. "Gabriel". Y él habla casi todo lo demás.

—Ah... sí, bueno, eso parece ser un rasgo común entre ellos. Lo de parlotear —sonríe y mira a Aziraphale echándose adelante.

—Parlotear... ahora resulta que eso lo hago por ser un ángel —igualmente le sonríe un poco, cómplice.

—Sí, él habla... aunque hoy me ha parecido que no.

—Pues yo creía que era solo cosa tuya pero visto lo visto...

Lo que pasa es que él podría ignorar toda la conversación con el sonido de fondo y el barullo general de la ciudad, pero es que ella ha dicho la palabra clave.

Oh... ha dicho Gabriel.

Sí, así que se ha girado.

Atrapada. La verdad, puede que ella no se dé cuenta de inmediato, ahora preocupada en qué demonios va a decir.

Y los otros dos, coqueteando, tampoco.

Así que tienes unos segundos de gracia, Gabriel, para mirarla.

Él levanta las cejas pensando que... debe ser otra persona, alguna humana random que se le parece un poco. O... espera, ¿sí es ella? De donde ha sacado ese... vestido. Creo que nunca la había visto con un vestido ¿Seguro que es ella?

Ahí es que ella se gira a mirarle.

Igualmente él se le acerca con seguridad.

Coño, esto no estaba en el plan. Al menos Belcebú no da un paso atrás, sino se cruza de brazos.

Crowley sí se asusta un poco porque no han pensado nada que decirle y...

Aziraphale se ha vuelto a esconder tras el cuello de Belcebú porque... Gabriel está casi encima de ellos.

Pero Aziraphale nos ha dicho que había hecho un milagro para que nadie más que Belcebú los viera y escuchara. Igual Crowley se va a la nuca a confortarle un poco.

Lo hizo, lo hizo. Pero igual le da temorcito. Toma a Crowley de la mano, de hecho.

—Gabriel —la verdad, el que no tartamudeé es digno de aplauso. Él sonríe con la confirmación que sí es ella.

Sinceramente está tentada por un instante a decirle que... solo viene a decirle que no puede ir con él, que le ha salido algo mejor.

La verdad... quizás por culpa del infierno, porque ahí abajo, hasta el príncipe tiene miedo todo el tiempo... teme que a Gabriel no le importe y solo se vaya.

—Belcebú... —la saluda, sonriendo.

Y ese era el peligro de abrazarle y sentir ese calor raro y esa extraña sensación de que le diera las gracias. Traga saliva.

—Ehm...

—Creo que nunca te había visto con un vestido —tiende la mano hacia ella—. Es hasta sorprendente que tengas piernas.

—Ja! —Crowley se burla de eso para Azirphale—. ¿Lo ves? No solo no se ha enfadado por que lleguemos tarde, si no que ni lo ha mencionado porque la raja del vestido lo ha eclipsado. Punto para el demonio.

—Está... ridículamente relajado —Aziraphale parpadea. No recuerda haberles visto juntos nunca antes.

—Solo a veces. Las piernas. L-Las... eso —estira la mano un poquito hacia él.

Gabriel se ríe un poco y la toma de la mano para que descruce del todo los brazos.

—Igualmente te ves... bien. Diferente.

—Eso es porque ella le gusta, está claro, no está de tan buen humor cuando está con gente que no le gusta —asegura Crowley el experto, por lo visto.

—N-No lo he... no... J-Justo venía a decirte a-a que... —empieza, hablando como idiota diría ella, sonrojándose y descruzando los brazos, maldita sea—. T-Tengo una cita.

—Cielos... —susurra Aziraphale repentinamente notando algo en el ambiente. Esa conocida y familiar sensación de... amor.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Crowley haciendo facepalm al comentario de su jefa.

—¡No sé qué está haciendo! —Aziraphale le susurra a Crowley—. Pero hay... amor en el aire.

—Sí, ya lo sé —responde Gabriel con cara de "es obvio".

—Oh... ¿Sabes por parte de quién? —pregunta Crowley y Aziraphale niega.

—No es mucho... —ajem, no es tu...—, pero...

—Me refería a-a... —sigue Belcebú. Crowley se sonroja un momento porque no estará sintiéndole... a él otra vez o algo así, ¿no?

Nah, o sea... a ti te sientes cada vez que le miras o le hablas o existes a su alrededor y eso es bonito y constante. Esto es otra cosa.

Ugh. ¡No es verdad!

Sí, sí que lo es. Menos mal. Es una bonita constante en el universo.

¡Claro que no!

Oh, sí que lo es. Y el día que no te sentía, le parecía que no había suficiente aire para respirar... y mira que no lo requiere.

Es... mentira. _Shut up, you angel._

Sonrisita.

_Bastard._

Más sonrisita, le abraza. Tan mono.

¡No!

Taaan suave y cariñoso

_Dafuq!_

Risita.

¡Eso fue súper gratuito! Y te lo estas inventando.

Un poco gratuito, sí. Y es que es bonito cuando te sonrojas así y no creas que le quieres menos en esos momentos

¡No es bonito! ¡Y no está sonrojado! ¡Y claro que no le quiere!

_"You doooooo"_ le imita.

Ugh.

¿Desde cuándo NIEGAS estas cosas, tú? ¡No me robes el trabajo!

Desde que tú las tienes tan claras, alguien tiene que ser la contraparte. Sonríe cínicamente.

Oh... toda una actuación.

Crowley se ríe.

¡No deberías tenerlo todo tan claro!

Y él no necesita un sentido especial y exclusivo.

¡Pues debería! ¡Aziraphale tiene dudas!

Sí, claro. Él a veces también, por ejemplo... ¿los patos tienen orejas?

¡No! Dudas de ellos, ¡no es todo tan claro!

¿Qué es lo que no está claro?

Ella... no le quiere taaaaanto así y todo el tiempo. Le quiere solo cuando hace las cosas bien y no le molesta.

Crowley tampoco.

Eso es mentira.

Tanto como lo otro.

Un poco sí, pero no es lo que estamos discutiendo.

_Ehm... guys... your bosses._

Ah, es verdad.

—Me refería a-a... yo... —Belcebú le aprieta la mano a Gabriel... y tras un chasquido los cuatro desaparecen, apareciendo en otro sitio.

Gabriel mira alrededor. Hay arbustos bien cortados que los rodean, paredes altas de ellos. Lo bastante para cubrirles a ambos y varios caminos distintos a su alrededor

—_A maze?_ —pregunta Gabriel.

—_A-maze-ing..._ —badum tss. En serio Crowley. No ayudas.

Belcebú se sonroja un poco porque ella le ha traído aquí. Ella ha elegido el lugar y ahora piensa si va a gustarle o no o a... parecerle bien o mal. Espera a ver si reacción, tratando de ignorar el pésimo chiste de Crowley.

Gabriel hace una sonrisita soltándole la mano y mirando alrededor.

Ella le sigue mirando, un poco idiotizada con la sonrisa que de una u otra forma él no ha dejado de hacer desde que la vió. Eso debe querer decir algo, ¿no? Belcebú traga saliva, mirando un poco alrededor también.

—So...

—Un bonito lugar para pasear y perderse.

—En realidad es un lugar perfecto para una cita... —admite Aziraphale, dándole ánimos a Belcebú

Belcebú carraspea, mirándose los pies.

Crowley pone los ojos en blanco y bufa un poco, porque claro, él hace un juego de palabras increíble y todo son burlas y protestas, pero si Gabriel solo... pone de relevancia una OBVIEDAD, todo son halagos. Pues vaya.

Anda yaaaaa...Tan enfadadoooo

Jum!

—Ehm... —Belcebú no sabe que decir... —. _A-A-Maze-Ing._

_What. The. Fuck!?_

Gabriel la mira de reojo. Un segundo.

_—Pfff... what?_

—Era... un chiste —lo siento, Crowley

¡Y ahora encima el otro idiota es el que se ríe! Crowley da una vueltecita dramática clamando al cielo.

—Más bien era un desastre.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley y se ríe un poquito

—_Well..._ un poco, sí. Aunque te has reído.

—Qué sabrás tú Mr. "Bonito-lugar-para-perderse" —protesta Crowley cruzándose de brazos.

Gabriel pone los ojos en blanco y mira alrededor un poco más, yendo hacia un camino.

—¿Vamos a ir hacia allá? Ugh, vale... —Belcebú protesta un poco por protestar.

—¿No? Hay un truco para resolver cualquier laberinto...

—¿Lo hay? ¿Cuál es?

—No te lo voy a contar a ti.

—Claro... porque soy un demonio.

—Exacto.

—Claro, claro —asiente como si esa fuera una gran explicación—. Igualmente, esto no va de resolver el laberinto.

—Directa al grano —se vuelve a ella y sonríe. Belcebú se sonroja.

—¡Hablaba de que me contaras de Crowley y el ángel gordito!

—¡Me ha llamado gordito! —Aziraphale abre la boca. Pat, pat de Crowley.

—Ah, eso... —asiente Gabriel.

—¿A-A qué te refieres tú?

—A eso también, por supuesto.

—Mentiroso... —replica Crowley.

—No estoy gordito, estoy repuestito —sigue refunfuñando Aziraphale

—_Liar _—responde Belcebú a Gabriel porque ella también lo ha pensado. Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo y se ríe un poco.

—¿Me acusas de quebrantar un mandamiento de nuestra señora?

—Te acuso de decir algo que no es verdad.

—O sea que sí.

—En pocas y breves, sí. No es como que sea la primera vez —Belcebú se encoge de hombros.

—¿Disculpa?

—Aunque me hagas DISCULPA así tan ofendido.

—Ten cuidado... —Aziraphale se muerde el labio porque no le diría mentiroso a Gabriel bajo casi ningún concepto.

—Pues es que no pareces consciente de la magnitud de la acusación.

—Pues si además le decimos lo que realmente creemos que estaba pensando —replica Crowley.

—¿Eso quieres? ¿¡Que le diga?! —pregunta Aziraphale.

—Tendría gracia, ¿no? "Es obvio que no estabas pensando en contármelo si no en hacérmelo" además lo pensamos todos.

—E-Es que es obvio que no estabas pensando en... contármelo, sino en hacerlo —ahí va, Belcebú, de cabeza. Crowley levanta las cejas porque esto es divertido

—¿Perdona? ¿Añades pensamientos impuros a tu acusación?

—Desde luego.

—_Whoa..._ —susurra Aziraphale algo impresionado con lo directo de Belcebú.

—Creo que me confundes con ti misma —replica Gabriel.

—_What? No!_

—Pues no parece.

—Es tu idea, ¡no la mía!

—¿Mi idea?

—Lo que TÚ estabas pensando, ¡no yo!

—No sabes lo que estaba pensando.

—¿No estabas pensando eso?

—No.

—Pues quizás debías, seguro eso es más interesante que lo que pensabas —Belcebú se sonroja.

—Pero es interesante que quieras que lo piense.

—¡No es que quiera que lo pienses!

—Es lo que has dicho que sería más interesante.

—_Bloody hell_, ¡ni siquiera me has dicho qué es!

—No.

—No va a admitírtelo —asegura Aziraphale mirándole.

—Bueno ¿y qué? Tú me invitaste a una cita igual, así que...

—A una a la que tú te vestiste para que te lo hiciera.

_—What the fucking HELL!_

_—What?_

—¡No me vestí PARA que lo hicieras!

—¿Quién miente ahora?

—¡Ni siquiera creo que sepas! ¡O que seas capaz!

—Ah, ¿no?

—¡Que vas a tener idea si cada vez sacas las alas y te asustas!

—Lo dices como si lo hubieras intentando.

—¡Pues he intentado más que tú! —Se detiene y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué intentaste que lo veas así.

—Pues... como que qué! ¡Mucho más que tú! Que no sé qué... qué!

—¿Vas a seguir gritando "que qué qué" mucho rato más?

Belcebú le fulmina y otra vez, en un solo movimiento, le tiene con las manos en el pecho, planchado contra las plantas del laberinto.


	70. Chapter 70

_Belcebú le fulmina y otra vez, en un solo movimiento, le tiene con las manos en el pecho, planchado contra las plantas del laberinto._

—Mira idiota, yo no sé qué es lo que piensas que hago o no, pero CLARAMENTE hago más que tú.

Gabriel levanta las cejas con eso, mirándola fijamente.

La verdad no sé si Aziraphale y Crowley se hayan o no caído del hombro de Belcebú. Puede que estén revoloteando por ahí

Seguramente, Crowley con las cejas levantadas sin esperarse todo esto tan... así, la verdad, él pensaba que estaba todo mucho más verde.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo porque... no sabe que hacen, pero esto es completamente distinto a lo que habrían hecho ellos dos en casi cualquier momento de la historia.

Lo que es no tener miedo de tus superiores. Crowley se le acerca un poco, revoloteando.

—Así que deja de solo poner esa cara bonita y... y...

—Mira... querida, la que está volviéndose loca con todo esto hasta ahora, eres tú, así que algo estaré haciendo y hasta bastante bien diría yo.

Es que el corazón se le va a salir. Le mira con el ceño fruncido y un poco azorada con esa conclusión. Gabriel le sonríe de ladito porque que no responda...

—_Oh, dear..._ — Aziraphale susurra con todo esto.

—No me estoy volviendo loca, idiota, solo me desesperas —le empuja con bastante fuerza contra las plantas como para dejarle ahí metido, y se separa.

—Uuuh... —susurra Crowley.

—_Fuck!_ —Belcebú se pasa las dos manos por el pelo y la verdad es que querría convertirse en una bonita nube de moscas y largarse de aquí.

Gabriel se humedece los labios dentro del seto un instante antes de salir y quitarse las ramitas a chasquidos.

—No entiendo lo que... quiere Gabriel —confiesa Aziraphale.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé si ella le gusta o no —mira a Crowley de reojo.

—Pues... ¿qué sientes?

—Amor... pero...

—_Yes?_

—No sé. No... no sé si Gabriel... la... No sé si es solo de ella. Lo cual me asusta. ¿Y si la estamos lanzando a... las garras de Gabriel?

—¿Solo de ella?

—No sé. ¿Qué tal que es solo de Gabriel? —Aziraphale le mira preocupado, porque no acaba de entender lo que pasa—. La verdad parece que es él, él es... ilegible.

—¿Por? ¿Es porque es un Arcángel?

—No, es porque Gabriel no... a ver, se ve que está cómodo con ella y con esto. Tremendamente cómodo. Y de alguna manera, obviamente, algún afecto si le tiene, pero...

Crowley se acerca a revolotear frente a Gabriel, analizándolo. Aziraphale le sigue... intentando sentirle y sonriendo un poco hacia Crowley revoloteante, porque mira que mono es.

¿Y saben que va a pasar? Que Gabriel no va a verles, pero va a sentir la peladura de amor venir de ellos. Y cómo crea que...

Así que... aunque no... no sabe qué hay ahí, mira a Aziraphale directamente de repente y le pega EL SUSTO, no es por nada, haciendo que hasta suelte un chillidito. Haciendo además que Belcebú, que si le escucha, se gire otra vez hacia ellos. Crowley se gira a ella también a ver qué le ha pasado.

Aziraphale está mirando a Gabriel a los ojos, temblando (Y Dios, comiendo palomitas)

—¿Qué pasa? —Crowley se acerca..

—M-Me está... m-mirando... —susurra, palideciendo. Crowley se gira a Gabriel y efectivamente nota que les mira directamente.

—P-Pero... no puede... no puede vernos, ¿no? ¿O sí?

Belcebú, que está detrás de ambos, mira a Gabriel. Solo le falta que les vea, sinceramente.

—N-No debería —Aziraphale le busca la mano a Crowley. Él se la da, porque es que sigue mirándoles muy fijamente.

El tacto de Crowley y el miedo no ayudan a que Aziraphale sienta menos amor. Otra oleada.

—G-Gabriel —Belcebú intenta llamar su atención. Gabriel frunce un poco el ceño y luego mira a la demonio—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella.

—Hay... algo. Aquí.

—¿Algo?

—Sí. No sé el qué. Siento... algo.

Aziraphale tira de Crowley para largarse.

—¿¡Sientes qué?!

—Hay algo... —estira la mano intentando...

—Tenemos que irnos. LEJOS —casi suplica Aziraphale a Crowley.

—No puede vernos —insiste Crowley porque les busca pero no consigue alcanzarles.

—¡Pero sabe que algo va mal!

—Ya... —Crowley se gira a Belcebú—. A lo mejor si alguien le distrajera...

Belcebú ya se ha acercado un poco, la verdad. Gabriel se vuelve a ella.

—¿Que intentas moviendo los brazos como loco?

—Pues saber lo que es.

—¿Qué va a ser? Si no hay nada, solo estamos tú y yo —asegura Belcebú, mirándole con el ceño un poquito fruncido.

—Desde luego no eres tú.

—Pues no sé qué estás oyendo o viendo, pero solo puedo ser yo.

—Estoy sintiendo amor —ala, ahora vas y le explicas eso.

La cara de Belcebú debe ser un poema. Gabriel levanta una ceja un poco retador.

—N-No entre en pánico, _Mylord_—pide Crowley con eso. En un susurrito.

¡Un poco tarde!

Ya... ya.

¡Todo culpa del maldito ángel gordito al que ahora mismo quiere reducir a cenizas!

No vas a contrarrestar el amor con oleadas de odio...

La verdad es que, antes de querer matar a Aziraphale, la pura mención del amor le da a Belcebú una punzadita en el corazón.

—_Wait..._ ¿cómo sabe que no es ella? —pregunta Crowley a Aziraphale.

—No lo sabe, no puede saberlo, pero él cree que no... Que ella no puede sentir amor. Es un demonio.

—¿Eso es lo que te pasaba a ti?

—Los primeros tres minutos... hasta que hablamos. Después siempre ha estado esta sensación a tu alrededor... que...

Crowley se sonroja.

—Muchas veces pensé que era solamente mi propio amor por ti lo que sentía...

La verdad es que Belcebú está tan convencida como Gabriel de que ella es incapaz de amar. Lo que siente por él, según ella, es lujuria y atracción física... y nada más. Y es que, estando en el infierno, era difícil querer cuando no había muchas cosas queribles a su alrededor... y Gabriel no solía ser tampoco muy querible... hasta que lo era. Hasta que le abrazaba y volaba con él al cielo y él le curaba la cara y le agradecía y hacía eso raro con... ella, de envolverle con calor. Ya se había convencido ese día de que eso era seguramente asqueroso afecto.

Él se lo dijo. Le dijo que era afecto.

Pues más aún para convencerse. Afecto. El maldito afecto se sentía bien.

Igualmente, Gabriel, que ya estaba un poco en plan "¿algo que decir en tu defensa?" Se detiene porque ahora acaba de sentir otra oleadita de afecto... distinta a la otra.

—S-Seguramente eres tú y tú estúpido afecto... eres el único aquí que puede hacer esas cosas —responde Belcebú.

—No soy yo...

—Pues tampoco puedo ser yo, yo no siento esas tonterías. ¿No estás sintiendo ese afecto tuyo ahora?

—No. Ha sido solo un instante.

Belcebú le mira y otra vez, vuelve a desear saber como conseguir ese afecto, que al parecer no ocurre todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, es igual, ¿no? Qué importa. Quizás alguien más pasaba por aquí o algo. Al otro lado de estas paredes hay otros caminos. Quizás una parejita tonta de enamorados iba por ahí.

Gabriel la mira no muy seguro de eso, pero bueno.

—¿Cómo eliges cuando sentir afecto? —pregunta Belcebú de la nada.

—No lo elijo —responde empezando a andar otra vez, manos a la espalda.

—¿Entonces solo sientes afecto cuando lo amerita? —pregunta y él la mira. Ella se encoge de hombros nerviosa otra vez—. Es decir... es que siempre pareces muy seguro de lo que se puede o no se puede hacer como si pudieras controlarlo.

—Lo siento cuando lo hay, es como un olor, se huele cuando hay.

Belcebú aprieta los labios

—Pero no puedes elegir no sentirlo sí lo hay. Es decir, sacarlo. Echarlo. Como sea. Me refiero a tu tenerlo, no a que alguien a tu alrededor lo... sienta.

—Ah... te refieres a darlo.

—Eso ¿Eso si puedes elegirlo?

Aziraphale se acerca a Crowley, volviendo a saltar a su lado del hombro.

—Sí, claro —sonríe.

—¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tú me elegiste a mí? —pregunta Aziraphale a Crowley, sonriendo.

Belcebú se humedece los labios con esa respuesta, un poquito decepcionada con ella, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Y a quién quieres?... y no me digas que solo a Dios porque eso es ridícula y no te creo.

—¿Elegirte? —pregunta Crowley un poco descolocado.

—¿Elegiste a quien querer y me elegiste a mí? O fue accidental.

—¿Q-Qué?

Aziraphale le mira y Crowley se sonroja.

—O de haber podido elegir...

—No sé qué quieres decir

—Hablo de quererme... lo que ha preguntado Belcebú a Gabriel.

—Pero... es que no sé qué quieres decir con elegir.

—Si elegiste quererme u ocurrió así.

—Pues... c-claro que... o sea...

—¿Claro que me elegiste? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Pues...

—¿Aja?

—Pues claro que elegí.

—_Thank you_ —Aziraphale sonríe.

_—What?_

—Por elegirme.

—Ugh.

—Aunque me hagas Ugh... Es lindo ser elegido para eso.

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que no? —pregunta Aziraphale revoloteando un poco a su alrededor, sonriendo igualmente.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te diga que a ti? —responde Gabriel finalmente.

—_What? Ugh!_ No he dicho eso, imbécil.

Se ríe un poco

—¿Por qué querría ahí que un Arcángel me quisiera? Ugh! Ni que fuera yo Crowley.

—Eh! —protesta Crowley.

—Aziraphale no es un Arcángel —replica Gabriel, ¿en serio? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

—Pero es un ángel, ¡da lo mismo!

—En realidad tiene ciertas ventajas y a ti no te quitaría nada, así que ¿Por qué no?

—¿Cuáles ventajas? —pregunta Belcebú en protesta y es que.. se sonroja porque si que le ha gustado ese asunto del afecto del otro día.

—Pues el favor de alguien en el cielo... cierto poder... Cierta protección. El... afecto, que ya te dije que es adictivo. ¿Cómo llevas ese asunto?

—¡Por supuesto que para mí no es adictivo! ¡Soy un demonio! No me interesa tampoco tú poder. No hay demonio que tenga más poder que yo...

—No en el cielo... tal vez Crowley tenga cierto poder ahora que tú no tienes y te... plante cara.

—Excuse me? ¿¡Que _bloody_ poder tiene Crowley?! —frunce el ceño.

—Pues él sí tiene a un ángel enamorado de él.

—Quizás deje de tenerlo pronto —Belcebú frunce más el ceño—. ¡O quizás yo tenga a uno pronto!

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso cómo?

—Puedo hacer lo que él hace con uno que sea mío y ya.

—Oh, ya veo... Así que vas a subir al cielo y a seducir a uno de mis ángeles.

Belcebú parpadea y le mira fijamente con cara de... _really?!_ Gabriel levanta una ceja.

—N-No precisamente.

—¿Entonces?

Belcebú busca con la mirada a Crowley y a Aziraphale por un poco de ayuda. Crowley la mira sin saber muy bien... o sea, es que parece tonto.

—Dile, dile que él —la alienta Aziraphale.

—Alguien como yo merecería a un ángel de mayor jerarquía.

—Oh... así que no uno de los míos, si no... Otro Arcángel. Creía que te daba lo mismo.

¿¡Otro puto arcángel?! _Really?_ Belcebú no puede creer lo que oye.

—¿Sabes qué? Sí, Gabriel, lo que quieras pensar. OTRO _bloody_ Arcángel.

—Deduzco entonces que el problema sí es directamente conmigo.

—¡El problema eres tú! —protesta Belcebú.

—Sí, eso ya lo he deducido yo solo.

—Tan listo. ¡Has deducido todo mal!

—¿Qué es lo que he deducido mal?

—¡Has requerido veinticinco intentos!

—Supongo que vas a decirme al menos a quien tienes en mente.

Belcebú le mira, de verdad, sin creer lo que escucha.

—Quiero decir... son seis, sin contarme a mí. No es que haya muchas opciones.

—Gabriel... ¿No es _fucking _evidente?

—No.

—Tranquila, _mylord,_ todos son así de... imbéciles a veces. No lo hacen a propósito. Creo.

—Nadie hace nada a propósito, ¡pero esto si es evidente!

—¿Eh? —pregunta Gabriel con eso—. ¿Lo dices por Sariel? —añade. Belcebú traga saliva.

—¿De qué me hablas? No lo digo por... serás... ¡tonto!

Ojos en blanco de Gabriel.

—¡No quiero nada con el _bloody_ cielo! —Es que quiere sacudirle. Hace aspavientos.

—Ugh, es imposible hablar contigo.

—No es imposible hablar conmigo, es que en este tema pareces... ¡idiota!

—No más que tú que solo te contracides.

Va a saltarle encima otra vez y a apretarlo contra la pared de plantas.

—No me estoy contradiciendo, imbécil, ¡estoy siendo más clara que el puto amanecer desde tu oficina!

—En lo absoluto. Primero no quieres saber nada de nadie en el cielo, luego quieres seducir a un ángel, ahora has vuelto a decidir que no...

—Porque ya te dije que... que tú... fuck! —le aprieta con FUERZA contra las plantas... y se acerca.

—Al contrario —frunce el ceño intentando apartarla—. Dijiste que había un problema conmigo.

—¡Eres TÚ!

—E insistes.

—¿Pues es que que quieres? ¿Que te lo deletree?

—Que seas consistente.

—Eres. Tú. Tú. TÚ.

—¿Yo qué? —la densidaaaaad porque en su mente esa frase es "eres tú... el que tiene el problema"

—El idiota —protesta Crowley.

—Bésale —es Aziraphale el que lo dice. Mátalo, Crowley.

Crowley esta de acuerdo, o lo besas o lo matas para que no sufra.

Yo pensaba en matar a Aziraphale pero veo que no le parece tan mal a Crowley.

Belcebú traga saliva y... se le acerca a Gabriel, para besarle.

Vamos, lo que nos parecía es que Crowley... le iba a matar porque nunca hubiera pensado que... esa sería la recomendación.

Sin que Gabriel se lo espere... dice él. La verdad, debe ser el único. Crowley se va a sujetarle la cabeza al Arcángel solo por si acaso se le ocurría hacerle la puta cobra que es lo que nos faltaría.

Menos mal. Belcebú cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios contra los de Gabriel que no reacciona, no se aparta (ni queriendo) pero tampoco se mueve.

¿No reacciona? Jo. Der. Belcebú se separa cuando lo nota. Asustada.

No, está básicamente flipando.

¿¡Qué coño vas a estar flipando?!

Pues...

Belcebú le mira al separarse. Gabriel parpadea mirándola también.

—O-Oh... —susurra ella al verle la cara, porque esto NO es lo que esperaba.

El Arcangel baja las cejas y se humedece los labios... eso es relamerse, querido.

—E-Ehm... —Belcebú se separa un poco, vacilando porque no, no esperaba... esto. Imaginaba... que Gabriel tendría un poco más de sangre en las venas.

—Vale... vale. Vale.

—FUCK... —es lo único que termina Belcebú por decir.

—¿Eh?

Belcebú espera algún tipo de señal de que esto... no ha estado mal, por más segundos de lo que es sano esperar. Lo que nos deja claro que si algo si son los demonios... es pacientes.

Gabriel, la verdad... chasquea los dedos y deja de estar metido en un seto.

Claro. ESO de todo es lo más importante.

Pues a vosotros os da igual pero... No le gusta acabar lleno de ramitas.

Es que están pasando otras cosas infinitamente más relevantes. Belcebú se separa de él un par de metros, mirando el suelo.

—Ehm... Bien... gracias —sentencia el ángel, vacilando un poco.

—¿Gracias? What the bloody... What... —protesta Crowley que también está un poco indignado con esto.

Belcebú... es que entiende CLARAMENTE que esto... ha sido un TREMENDO error de cálculo de su parte.

En realidad se equivoca. Tal vez Aziraphale debería notarlo.

¿Sí? ¿Hay... algo que sienta Gabriel que Aziraphale pueda sentirle sentir?

Sí. No sé el qué, pero algo. Aunque no sé si sepa que viene de él.

Aziraphale vacila un poco, porque hay algo... algo que ha cambiado en el aire. Mira a Gabriel. Mira a Belcebú. Mira a Gabriel.

Belcebú sigue por lo pronto en el trauma ¡¿Qué coño hace aquí?! Y vestida así y... siendo tan absurdamente obvia. Con Gabriel que...

Ugh, Crowley cada vez quiere matar AUN MÁS a Gabriel, cuando pensaba que no podía odiarle más... y la verdad, tiene un instante de revelación en el que decide que... tal vez sería bueno desaparecer de aquí, porque Belcebú la va a tomar con ellos dos... SEGURO.

Oh, sí. Están en el ojo del huracán... pero a quien va a querer matar es a Aziraphale que le dijo que le besara.

—Ehm... A-Angel —susurra Crowley acercándosele sigilosamente.

—Algo ha cambiado... lo siento —le explica Aziraphale en un susurrito, aún intentando el averiguar quien es, temiendo un poco que sea solo Belcebú.

—Sí, nuestra bloody suerte como no desaparezcamos de aquí antes de...

Aziraphale le mira de reojo.

—Oh, pero ¿vamos a dejarla aquí... así? —le mira un poco apenado con Belcebú y luego recapacita—. Ehm... tienes razón. Let's go.

—Es que... va a pagarla con nosotros.

—Y es el príncipe del infierno. Dios mío, yo le he dicho que le bese. Vámonos, ¡vámonos!

—Bien... dentro de las cosas que no esperaba... —comenta Gabriel pasándose el pulgar por las comisuras de los labios.

Belcebú... es que no entiende ¡como no iba a esperarlo!

—Ni te lo tomes tan en serio —responde ella con voz neutra pensando en cómo salir de aquí sin que parezca que esto le importa tanto como le está importando en estos momentos. La realidad, es que estaba sintiendo cosas. Muchas más de las que sentía habitualmente.

—Y siguen las contradicciones.

Otra punzadita en el corazón... esto era un error. Y más allá de la vergüenza de cometerlo, el ridiculo de hacerlo y la preocupación de que iba a decir todo el mundo si Gabriel les contara esto... Ugh, sentía algo más que no era agradable y no acababa de entender que era. Ni siquiera era enojo, eso le era familiar. Era más... ¿frustración? No.

—¿Qué coño esperas que te diga? —responde algo agresiva.

—Pues algo que sea coherente...Aunque seguramente eso es esperar demasiado.

—Me daba curiosidad, ¿vale? Y eras el único ser celestial a mi disposición.

—Oh, curiosidad. Bien, eso suena más como... algo lógico.

—Me sorprende que sepas qué es la curiosidad. Tú no pareces sentirla jamás —casi le escupe, apretando los ojos. Decepción. Eso era.

—Desde luego eso es algo mucho más común en... vosotros.

—Pero tú... el día que bajaste al infierno —le mira, él la mira también—. Tú tampoco estás haciendo ningún sentido.

—¿Por?

—¡Estás haciendo cosas! ¿Que mierda es eso del afecto? ¡Y me has invitado una cita! ¡Y les has puesto a coger frente a ti! Y ahora... fucking thank you?!

—¿Cuál es el problema de todo eso?

—Que eres puto frustrante y no tengo idea de qué quieres, pero claramente NO es lo mismo que quiero yo, así que...

—Mmmm...

—What the fuck!?

—Supongo que sería más fácil saberlo si supiera lo que quieres tú.

—¿Pero qué más _bloody _quieres saber? —protesta Crowley que… por lo visto no se han ido. La curiosidad de los demonios. Aziraphale debe estar tirando de él.

Belcebú se sonroja al oír a Crowley, que le impide Aziraphale un poco en plan... dos segundos más y nos vamos.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te viole para que te quedes ahí inmóvil como un idiota y al terminar me digas... "en efecto, esto no es lo que quiero"?

Gabriel abre la boca un poco como un pez con esa respuesta.

—Quizás lo haga, no tengo absolutamente nada que perder.

—Bueno, en efecto, que me violes no es lo que quiero.

—_No fucking wonder! _—protesta sonrojándose más —. ¿Entonces qué putas quieres?

—Preferiría que fuera algo que hiciéramos de mutuo acuerdo, a ser posible.

El parpadeo LENTO de Belcebú.

—Pre-Pre... te... _w-what?!_

—Tal vez si no fuera completamente caótico, desordenado y a cuento de nada no me tomarías por sorpresa y no me quedaría yo inmóvil —añade.

—No está... no... es... _alright_ —¿eso incluía los besos? _fuck_, los ángeles son LENTOS. Crowley opina que NI TE IMAGINAS—. C-Cómo es que...

—Mjm?

—Define "a cuento de nada".

—Pues repentinamente sin que... nada amerite ni... indique que... era momento de eso.

—Ehm... ¿y cuando es... ?

—No lo sé. No así... de repente.

—¿Quieres que te avise con tiempo?

—Eso estaría bien.

—Y no vas a quedarte inmóvil como un idiota.

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Voy a... Ehm... besarte?

—Oh... otra vez. Ehm. Bien, veamos —se detiene de andar.

Belcebú vacila porque era un poco broma.

Bueno, ahora ya no.

Ya, ya... le mira un poco en pánico.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale porque... ¿lo ves, _Angel_? Cinco minutos. Un poco lento pero... vale, dentro de lo medianamente aceptable.

—Nadie nunca me propuso besos... —ojos en blanco de Aziraphale.

—¿Disculpa? Te propuse llevarte a casa e iba demasiado rápido.

—¡Pues llevarme a casa implicaba obviamente la consumación del acto carnal! Y nos hubieran matado por ello... de hecho no sé cómo es que no nos han matado aún.

Belcebú mira a Gabriel dando un micro pasito hacia él.

—Porque ellos también quieren, está claro.

Gabriel la mira, esperando.

—Visto lo visto, hasta Gabriel quiere. Pero es lo que te digo, las formas importan.

—Blablablá.

Belcebú... es que no sabe hacer esto si no es agresivamente. ¿Quieres... que sea dulce, Gabriel?

Sí. No lo hagas como si solo fuera una excusa para fastidiarle que te saliera un poco torpe

Ahora resulta que el sádico loco quiere que sea dulce... Lo qué hay que ver.

Él no se considera un sádico loco.

Belcebú se sonroja más, créeme, es que esto no es fácil.

—¿Y bien? —sin presión...

Menos aun cuando Gabriel parece que... va a concederle el puto honor. ¡Pero si se lo está pidiendo!

—O quieres que sea puto rápido o quieres que sea puto lento —protesta ella, nerviosa, igualmente plantándosele enfrente.

Ojos en blanco. Y Aziraphale debería, más que nadie, empezar a sentir algo raro... y fuerte.

—Mírame —le ordena Belcebú, con bastante autoridad. Gabriel lo hace.

Aziraphale, que ya estaba discutiendo otra vez con Crowley sobre Gabriel, se calla, girándose a ellos dos y llevándose una mano al pecho.

Belcebú traga saliva y se pone de puntas, tomando a Gabriel de la corbata y tirando un poquito de él. Lo siento, esto es lo más suave que vas a obtener.

Gabriel está emanando el afecto para ella otra vez, para que lo sienta nada más acercarse, nada más tocarle. La rodea de la cintura para sostenerla.

Lo que quieres es que se envicie de tu afecto, eh!

Sí.

Lo que consigue Gabriel es que ella... sonría un poco, ABSOLUTAMENTE EMBOBADA.

—Esto... es... raro —susurra Aziraphale.

Crowley parpadea un poco porque... está lo bastante cerca para sentir también el afecto que desprende y es un poco raro porque Gabriel le cae mal.

—N-No entiendo qué...

Belcebú le pone la otra mano en el pecho y se le recarga encima, queriendo tener más superficie con la qué tocarle. Atraída y completamente atrapada en él. Entreabre los labios y le captura la boca de un solo movimiento.

—Es Gabriel... —susurra Aziraphale, repentinamente seguro de ello. Él sí la besa esta vez y la sensación de afecto se intensifica como por veinte veces más.

—Dios mío... —susurra Aziraphale. Puto Gabriel, eres un peligro (Eso solo lo piensa)

Belcebú nunca antes ha sentido esto, pero DECIDIDAMENTE, en general, todo esto dista mucho de ser la lujuria que imaginaba hasta ahora.

La verdad, también está poniendo nervioso a Crowley, que tiene que físicamente detenerse a si mismo de acercarse a por más.

Aziraphale tiembla un poco y le aprieta a Crowley la mano, tirando de él.

—Vámonos.

—P-Pero...

—_Please_ —y es que creo que no es la primera vez que él siente esto venir de alguno de ellos. Probablemente del mismo Gabriel.

—Es que... —es que es atrayente. Si alguna vez tus celos estaban justificados...

Ella misma se siente un poco culpable por no ir y adorar a Gabriel. Pero... solo con mirar a Crowley le... da horror lo que está haciendo el Arcángel. Chasquea los dedos a la desesperada apareciéndoles al otro lado de Inglaterra.


	71. Chapter 71

_Ella misma se siente un poco culpable por no ir y adorar a Gabriel. Pero... solo con mirar a Crowley le... da horror lo que está haciendo el Arcángel. Chasquea los dedos a la desesperada apareciéndoles al otro lado de Inglaterra._

Crowley parpadea con eso... especialmente con la sensación de vacío al salir del... radio de acción.

_—W-W..._

—¿Qué? ¿Querías quedarte? —Aziraphale le mira.

—Y... —le mira, un poco culpablemente.

Ella frunce el ceño, porque sabe la respuesta. El demonio carraspea.

—Pues vuelve ahí si quieres —le suelta la mano.

—¿Qué era... qué... qué fue... eso?

—Vuelve y averigua, ¡anda! —protesta —. Gabriel... es infinitamente más poderoso que yo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —mira hacia el lugar de donde venía y vacila, la verdad. Aziraphale frunce más el ceño.

—Que si... vuelves ahí... —traga saliva. Él le mira, recomponiéndose un poco, lentamente—. Es... no sé qué hacía, pero lo han hecho antes. Vuelves ahí y no saldrás jamás. ¡Y no puedo creer que quieras volver con Gabriel!

—Era... era como... una... sensación.

—Control... son los mejores en hacerlo.

—¿Control?

_—Love._

_—L-Love?_

_—Love. Affection._ Si crees que el cielo no usa eso para conseguir cosas...

Crowley parpadea unas cuantas veces y Aziraphale suspira, aún también un poquito afectada por esto.

—Eso...

—Y ahora tú lo has sentido... y no vas a olvidarlo.

—¿Eh? —le saca de su tren de pensamiento. Aziraphale se cruza de brazos, enfadada uuuuna vez más, con Gabriel—. ¿Qué significa que no lo voy a olvidar?

Aziraphale se humedece los labios, mirándole de reojo, él la mira intensamente porque está pensando otra cosa.

—Pues... eso que hace es adictivo. Como una marca... vas a querer más siempre.

Crowley se humedece los labios y mira hacia ahí otra vez. Aziraphale se gira a él.

—Estás pensando en volver.

—¿Q-Qué? —se sonroja, atrapado.

—Estás pensando en volver ahí... con él.

Crowley traga saliva, porque... un poco, sí.

—No tienes NADA a qué volver ahí. ¡Nada! Solo es... una sensación. Él no te quiere, no te valora no te... piensa. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí

—Pero... —vuelve a mirarla a ella.

—¿No hay nada que hayas hecho conmigo que se sienta mejor que... esto?

—¿Tú me hiciste eso también?

—No... No creo. No sé hacerlo —Aziraphale le mira. Crowley frunce un poco el ceño—. E-Eso solo significaría que no me quieres por... ser yo... sino porque te obligué a hacerlo —susurra, aún mirándole.

—Exacto.

La ángel da un pasito atrás, la verdad, interesada en sostenerse de algo para no caerse. ¿Y si lo había hecho sin darse cuenta? Esa sería la PEOR maldición posible. Quizás solo por eso un demonio podía haberse enamorado de ella. Porque había hecho trampa. Por eso le había seguido por seis mil años... no porque fuera agradable o diferente o especial... sino solo porque era un maldito ángel que podía obligar a alguien a quererle.

—E-Eso sería... decepcionante.

—Terrorífico.

—Justo como actúa el cielo... se debe querer a un ángel solo por ser un ángel —agrega ella y se cubre la cara con las manos.

—Pero no hay forma de asegurarlo.

—Seguramente... —empieza y es que hasta le tiembla la voz—. Seguramente es así. Seguramente solo estás aquí por eso.

Crowley aparta la mirada, nervioso y luego vuelve a mirarle. Aziraphale está colapsando. Creo que va a sentarse en el suelo. Ahí en medio de la nada que es a donde les ha traído.

Crowley cambia el peso de pie.

—Solo estás aquí porque... el cielo decidió hacerme una droga para ti. Es el modus operandi perfecto. No hay nada más...

Es que... qué va a hacer el demonio si no creerte, da un pasito atrás, ella le mira, con genuina tristeza, él traga saliva y Aziraphale se pone a llorar desconsoladamente.

—_A-Angel..._

Solloza con esa palabra. Él traga saliva otra vez y aprieta los ojos vacilando porque quiere acercarse pero...

No es verdad. NADA es verdad. Solo le han obligado a estar ahí, por decenas de cientos de años.

—Yo si te quiero a ti... —susurra tapándose la boca y los ojos, entre sollozos.

—P-Pero...

—No quiero ser un ángel, Crowley... no quiero ser un ángel si es esto lo que hago... no quiero.

Se le acerca, arrodillándose a su lado.

—Yo no quería hacerte esto... ¡Yo no sabía! No sé arreglarlo.

Crowley le pone la mano a la espalda para confortarle y es que ell llora y tiembla, aterrada.

—Venga... venga.

Se le echa un poco encima sin poder evitarlo y él suspira y abre los brazos abrazándole pero es que no es lo mismo. No si sabe que esto... lo hace solo porque... inconscientemente le obliga. Aziraphale se tensa y se separa un poco, queriendo que le abrace, desde luego... pero no así. Crowley le mira un poco desconsolado.

—No... no. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras o que no harías si yo no fuera... la cosa horrenda que soy.

Él baja las manos y aparta la mirada, sin saber qué decirle, ella de limpia los ojos con las manos.

—Creo que... solo hay una cosa por hacer. Si existo... estarás eternamente encadenado a esta cosa falsa que tienes conmigo.

Crowley parpadea un par de veces.

—Ya, ya... suena todo esto fatal —saca su pañuelo y se suena estrepitosamente.

—¿Y qué planeas?

—Quizás sería liberador... para todos.

—¿El qué? ¡No vas a suicidarte!

—No. Tú vas a matarme.

—¡No!

—Crowley...

—No. ¡No! Ni hablar. Estas haciendo un drama.

—Sí... pero esta vez lo amerita.

—Igualmente. Igualmente... igualmente —se levanta.

—No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que solo me quieres porque hago que me quieras, forzadamente. Menos aún cuando yo... —vacila un poco y se sonroja—. Yo te quiero libremente. Es... enfermo. E injusto para ti.

—B-Bueno... y qué si es... ¿y qué si es forzado? Yo... no lo siento forzado.

Ella le mira otra vez con tristeza.

—Y si a... a mí no me importa, ¿por qué iba a importarle a nadie más?

—Pero lo es, es falso, es irreal. Es triste —se limpia otra vez los ojos

—Mmm...

—Solo estás aquí porque... te he forzado a estarlo. Y seguir así implica que te seguiré forzando y... cada vez que sienta algo por ti sabré que lo que tu sientes es...

—Pero es que yo lo siento. Es que... que sea falso no lo hace menos... real.

—Es una cosa horrible... saber que estoy forzándote a... que sientas eso —se abraza las piernas.

—Pero...

—Y cada vez que... has hablado conmigo o me has besado. Mis besos... todo ese amor que... hice que te casaras conmigo.

Es que Crowley vuelve a tragar saliva.

—Debes querer irte de aquí... lejos —le mira a los ojos.

—No... no quiero —hace una pausa—. Bueno, un poco sí que quiero.

—Lo entiendo... creo que lo vas a hacer. Tarde o temprano.

—Pero es que no me voy a ir si estás diciendo que quieres morirte.

—Es que... esto es peor que tener que matarte.

El demonio vuelve a sentarse y a mirarse las manos.

—Nunca había querido dejar de ser un ángel. Siempre me has hecho sentir especial... diferente —le mira de reojo.

—Lo eres. Por eso te quiero. No porque me hayas obligado a nada...

—Eso creíamos —niega con la cabeza y se le acerca un poquito.

—Pero...

—No quiero que no sea así... no quiero que me quieras porque te he obligado.

—Es que... tampoco podemos estar seguros.

—Hay una cosa de la que yo si estoy seguro —sentencia Aziraphale, Crowley la mira—. Si esto pasó, yo no... lo hice intencionalmente.

—Es que... es que a lo mejor...

—¿A lo mejor que? ¿A lo mejor no lo hice? Tú... ¿has sentido conmigo lo que sentiste hoy? —le pone una mano en la pierna y se le acerca más.

—Pues... no lo sé. Pero tampoco podemos estar seguros...

—Si te vas... ¿qué vas a hacer? —Niega con la cabeza y suspira.

—No me quiero ir.

—No sé cómo parar... no sé cómo arreglarlo. Ni siquiera sé si... podemos seguir como hasta ahora. ¿Vas a sonreír? ¿Vas a verme todos los días con sospecha? ¿Vas a... pensar cada vez que algo no te gusta que soy yo manipulándote?

Crowley vuelve a mirarse las manos.

—Quizás deberíamos volver a donde estábamos. No tan cerca... ni tan lejos. Donde estés seguro de que puedes escapar.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Qué piensas? —le mira a los ojos.

—No entiendo eso de escapar.

—No sé... me imagino a mi como a algo de o que no puedes escapar, ni aunque quieras. Como un influjo horrible que no te permita irte.

—Mmmm...

—Y si entre más tienes, más necesitas... Quizás quieras mantenerte un poco lejos.

—¿Entre más tengo más necesito?

—Pues... eso es lo que hace el cielo. Ese... influjo divino. Esa necesidad de ser parte, de tener su aprobación y su afecto.

—Mmmm...

—No lo sé, Crowley... —confiesa—. No sé cómo funciona, ni sé cómo hacerlo ni sé cómo parar ni sé... cómo hacerte sentir menos asustado.

—Es que... Necesitamos saberlo. ¿No hay nadie a quién le puedas preguntar? ¿Alguien en el cielo?

—Quizás Daniel pudiera ayudarme... o quizás si le pregunto a Gabriel —Aziraphale suspira.

—A lo mejor... es que necesitamos saberlo.

—Necesitamos saber que no es eso.

—Gabriel... va a tener que ser Gabriel entonces.

—Pero... tú has... sabido siempre que lo ángeles podíais hacer eso.

—Yo he visto a ciertos ángeles del cielo hacerlo... —niega con la cabeza—. Es decir, al final, es... un poco la forma en la que uno convence a los humanos de hacer el bien, es... ese influjo, ese poder. Pero ese absoluto magnetismo de Gabriel...

—E-Es que...

—Dime que piensas... aunque sea horrible. Me imagino qué... debes estar suponiendo.

—Pues es que hasta ahora... hasta que yo no lo he sabido, nunca lo habías dudado.

—Ni siquiera sabía que podía ser posible, ni siquiera lo había pensado —creo, Aziraphale, que para variar, te estás ahogando en un vaso con agua. Extiende la mano y le toma una a Crowley.

—Es que tiene que haber una manera de saber

—Podríamos... empezar por lo básico. Solo tú sabes lo que has sentido con Gabriel y puedes saber que sientes conmigo —Le aprieta la mano.

—Pues es que... es parecido.

—Crowley... —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Pues es que... A lo mejor si volviéramos con Gabriel un poco...

—¿Volver con Gabriel? Para sentirle... —Aziraphale se limpia los ojos ooootra vez.

—S-Sí o sea... P-Para... ehm…

—¿Si yo pudiera hacerte sentir eso la mitad de bien, no crees que estaría intentando hacértelo sentir ahora mismo?

La única idea que tengo ahora mismo es que no me quieres... al menos no por ti mismo y lo único que estás pensando tú es ir a los brazos de Gabriel a SENTIR lo que el té está haciendo sentir.

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque... no es cierto pero... sí lo es. Sí es verdad que se le había acelerado el corazón ante la expectativa de volver ahora mismo con Gabriel.

Aziraphale se limpia los ojos otra vez. ODIANDO a Gabriel.

—¿Quieres ir con Gabriel? Ve.

—N-No...

—¡No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo estés dudando! —Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco.

—No estoy dudando —aprieta los ojos porque... joder, es que esto es difícil. Es que sabe SABE racionalmente que no quiere a Gabriel, pero su corazón opina que quizás no es ... taaaan malo como siempre había creído.

Aziraphale le mira... y es que no puede con esto. La última venganza de Gabriel... sin siquiera quererla. Hacer que el ser al que amas dude de ti y le conceda a él la gracia de la duda.

O-O sea es que... pues Gabriel ya estaba besando a Belcebú, seguro ella lo mataba pero... pues es que seguro lo ha juzgado mal y si es en realidad abierto de ideas e inteligente como Aziraphale. Al que había costado miles y miles de años aceptar esto.

—Sí estás dudando... —concluye el ángel después de unos momentos, asqueado—. Estás dudando de mi y mis buenas intenciones contigo y estás queriendo volver a ver a Gabriel. Fantástico.

—No estoy... no... ugh.

—Voy a matarlo.

Crowley intenta respirar y ordenar sus sentimientos pero es que... Aziraphale mira al cielo un segundo, sintiéndose extremadamente perdido y abandonado.

—Esto... tiene que pasarse —sentencia el demonio.

—O quizás simplemente has decidido cambiar de modelo... a uno mejor y más poderoso —replica el ángel.

.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres inmune o qué?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Me costó salir de ahí, pero una vez lejos... creo que llevo muchos años aprendiendo de cierto demonio... al que por lo visto he perdido.

—¡No me has perdido! —chilla. Ella se muerde el labio porque ahora mismo no es lo que siente—. Solo necesito... recomponerme un poco. Estoy bien.

La ángel hace una mueca.

—Tienes miedo de mí... y crees que toda la vida has vivido en un engaño. Y siento el mismo amor que he sentido siempre... seguramente esta vez no por mí. Sino por GABRIEL. Pues... Gabriel no va a dejar de ser quien es... y si le prefieres a él sobre mí porque yo te hago no sé qué en la cabeza, no sé qué supones que te esté haciendo él... pero que sepas que a él no le importas una mierda y para mí... —se limpia los ojos otra vez con furia—. Oh, God.

—No... no quiero... no le quiero a él.

—Ah ¿no? ¿Y a qué quieres volver? —Aziraphale le mira, frustrada.

—No quiero... volver —baja la cabeza y utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad racional para decir eso.

—Me lo has propuesto hace cinco minutos.

—Solo un... poquito, a ver si... a ver si Lord Belcebú está bien —Traga saliva y... sonríe un poco porque esa parece una buena excusa. Venga, ¡es una buena excusa! La mirada de Aziraphale.

—En momentos como este me pregunto... por qué regalé la estúpida espada

—¿Eh?

—Con gusto atravesaría a Gabriel con ella de un lado a otro como si fuera una aceituna.

Crowley le mira unos instantes y luego se ríe un poco. Por un momento Aziraphale pensó que iba a defenderle.

—No puedo creer que ese imbécil no me esté dejando disfrutar esto.

—Oh... le ha llamado imbécil al nuevo amor de su vida —responde tan amargadamente, aunque... sonríe un poquito de lado igual.

—_Ugh, shut up._

—No puedo creerle que ahora... quieras verle. Es un... es... Ugh!

—En serio, ¿cómo me deshago de esto?

—Yo qué sé... quizás podrías intentar insultarle como siempre o recordar las cosas por las que habitualmente le odias. ¿Te recuerdo que Gabriel pretendía matarme? ¿O me ordenó matarte? O ya se te olvidaron las cosas horrendas que ha hecho... Es que sólo imagina por un segundo que repentinamente yo estuviera encantado con Hastur, Crowley...

—Pero si lo estás, todo el tiempo.

—Sobre todo cuando me tira los dientes... —se acuesta boca arriba en el suelo, mirando al cielo—. Crowley...

—Bueno nadie ha dicho que esto no sea un poco masoquista también.

—Es eso lo que te atrae de Gabriel, ¿verdad? Lo sabía.

—Por supuesto —responde tan sarcástico. Ella le mira de reojo y suspira—. _Angeeel_ —protesta—. Estoy siendo sarcástico.

—Tengo miedo...

—¿De qué?

—De... mi y de Gabriel. ¿Y si te causa esto cada vez que lo ves? ¿Y si le prefieres a él? ¿Y... si de verdad solo me quieres por esto...?

—Pues...

Aziraphale estira una mano hacia él una vez más.

—Es que hay que ver cómo funciona realmente —deja que le tome la mano.

—Esto es... como tener un juicio por algo que ni siquiera quería hacer. El juico del principado Aziraphale por seducir al demonio Crowley en contra de su voluntad y luego resistirse a él por seis mil años, para finalmente ceder a la tentación y ver cómo el Arcángel Gabriel le roba su afecto.

Tira un poco de él entonces, mientras habla, para que se le acerque. Crowley se echa sobre ella.

—Estoy seguro que me hiciste algo de eso, si no de qué iba yo a estar con alguien así de melodramás.

—¡No es ser melodramas! —sí lo es... al menos admítelo—. Me declaro completamente inocente de todo eso, ¡incluyendo de ser melodramas! — Le mira igual con los ojos hinchaditos y rooojos, acariciándole la cara con suavidad.

—Otra prueba de culpabilidad.

—¿Declararme inocente? —le toca un poco los labios—. Eso puede que funcione en el infierno, pero nosotros los seres celestiales nos declaramos inocentes cuando lo somos.

—El incluir ser melodramas en tu alegato es lo que te lleva a la ruina.

_—I love you, Crowley_ —Sonríe un poco.

—Oh, no hagas eso, ¡pérfida bastarda! Sé lo que intentas.

—No solo lo intento...

—Ugh.

—Me hace gracia pensar que tú eres el demonito inocente al cual el pérfido bastardo seduce para hacerlo peor.

—¡No va a así!

—Con mis oscuras artes del amor... te enamore a primera vista y tú, inocente corderito, no pudiste defenderte.

—¿¡Quién dice que fue a primera vista!? —si al menos no te sonrojaras al decir eso...

—Pues si yo hice no sé qué...debo haberlo hecho a la primera.

—No fue a la primera.

—Entonces no hice yo nada.

—Si fue hace un par de... ehm... meses.

—Mentiroso —Ojos en blanco.

—No miento. Tres máximo.

—Mientes con todos los dientes... y cada vez estoy más convencido de que yo no hice nada. De haberlo hecho no estarías todo el rato diciendo lo insoportable que soy y el mal gusto que tengo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver ¡eso es tener _bloody_ ojos en la cara!

—¡No lo es!

—Además, que sí hicieras es la única explicación para esto.

—¿De no haber hecho nunca te hubieras enamorado de alguien como yo?

—Es OBVIO.

Ella saca el labio de abajo.

—Y peor aún si haces eso. —protesta, pero no la mira porque de peor aún nada. Funciona que ni hecho a medida.

—Eso es lo que pensaba...

—¡Pues no lo hagas! —la mira y frunce el ceño.

—Pues... nunca me pareció especialmente nada como para no poder gustarte.

_—Wait, wait._

_—What?_

—Vamos a... intentarlo.

—¿Intentarlo?

—A que lo hagas. No puede ser muy difícil. Debe ser parecido a lo que yo hago para excitarnos. Como... curar. Solo que... no curándome si no...

Aziraphale suspira y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué? Es la manera. Sabremos si realmente era algo que hacías o no inconscientemente.

—En realidad... es buena idea. Solo... si lo hacía, que yo creo que no lo hacía, no te... —hace una pausa y baja el tono—..._ please_

_—What?_

—No te enfades y te vayas para siempre.

—Solo si sí prometes suicidarte, ha sido una mala idea intentar disuadirte antes —le sonríe.

—_Shut up..._ —protesta cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poco. Todo es más simple cuando están cerca y juntos.

Crowley le toma las manos para que las ponga en su pecho. Ella lo hace, ojos cerrados aún.

—quizás lo he hecho cuando hacemos el amor...—No creo que le salga a la primera, pero creo que quizás Crowley si puede sentir algo raro en su pecho... muy poquito—. Quizás si me besas...

—Mmmm... —el problema de besarle es que no va a prestar atención a otra cosa.

—O si me dices cosas bonitas —nada tonta, la ángel.

—No necesitaba tanta preparación, Gabriel.

—Yo no soy Gabriel... ¿Sientes algo? —pregunta acariciándole un poco el pecho y tratando de... sentir y transmitirle eso con las manos.

—El permanente y vergonzoso olor de alcohol en tu aliento.

—Ojalá tuviera aliento alcohólico... todo esto sería considerablemente más simple —protesta Aziraphale—. ¿Nada?

Niega.

—A ver, deja... me concentro más...

Crowley cierra los ojos concentrándose en sentirlo también. Ella le mira a la cara, con cuidado, notando el nacimiento del pelo, la arruguita de la frente que se le hace por fruncir el ceño.

Aziraphale sonríe de lado, dejándose a si misma sentir amor por él. Dejarse ir un poco. El demonio traga saliva porque algo sí que siente.

—A-Ahí, eso. Retenlo.

Era muy fácil querer a Crowley... MUY fácil. Era alguien que se hacía querer, pese a esa fachada dura y mala. Siente su propio corazón calentarse. Pero... esto no era afecto. Era amor, bastante puro e incondicional. Ella sabía distinguirlo. Amor por lo que Crowley era, por lo que hacía, lo que decía. Cómo lo decía... cómo se veía, cómo le miraba, o le hablaba, o le sonreía de lado con esa mueca tan... suya.

—I-Intensifícalo —pide sujetándola de la cintura, temblando un poco.

Cada vez que aparecía donde no lo esperaba, cuando se sentaba a mirarle comer y le hacía una broma. Cada copa de vermouth o... cada beso. El primer casi beso... en el coche en las Vegas. En el cine... en la librería. Su tina...

Quizás Crowley pueda sentir como si subiera el volumen... más y más intensamente.

Hacer el amor.

—Ngk... —de hecho, lo siente.

Es que el mismo Aziraphale lo siente. Su propio amor. Como cuanod siente el de Crowley en el aire.

—¿L-Lo sientes? —pregunta suavecito.

—S-S...

—Es... amor. MI amor.

—Intensificalo más.

Aziraphale siente cómo le late su corazón humano con fuerza El de Crowley también, solo quiere saber qué tan fuerte puedes hacerlo, en realidad le tiemblan las rodillas.

Intenta hacer lo que le piden y solo concentrarse en ello, en... el amor. Ahora mismo le daba un poco de miedo mostrarle todo lo que sentía por él... piensa en... que realmente es todo lo que tiene. Cuando detuvo el tiempo. Cuando le ha dicho que le quiere. Debe intensificarlo BASTANTE, temblando un poco. Por favor... no te asustes.

Si se asusta, la verdad, pero no sabe si soltarla o apretarla más fuerte

La cosa es que... no puede pararlo así como... así.

Crowley decide acercarse más y echársele encima, escondiéndose

Quizás Gabriel puede hacer esto sin recibir nada a cambio, pero Aziraphale... se aferra a Crowley... buscando sentir su afecto.

Lo que pasa es que no sé si está muy en control de nada.

¿Lo has sentido? Tan intenso como es ¿Te gusta? ¡Te asusta? ¿Lo habías sentido antes? ¿Me quieres tu de vuelta? Este soy yo... tan transparente y cegador como lo soy. Más desnudo que desnudo en el cuerpo humano. Porque no puedo mostrarte el amor de manera más... completa, intensa. Y la verdad, no tiene IDEA de cómo es que Gabriel puede hacer esto así, con cualquiera, en cualquier sitio.

—C-Crowley? —es lo único que atina a susurrar, temerosa.

—Nnn uf... —sí, estoy vivo. Pero no sé puede decir mucho más.

—Lo siento... —vuelve a susurrar, y es que la verdad, ella tiembla también.

—Es... está bastante... b-bien.

—¿Lo habías... sentido así? ¿T-Te... gusta? ¿Te asusta?

Es muy difícil de describir lo que siente Crowley Veamos... Es... como el aprés le.

Es decir... sí que debe sentir amor.

Completamente. Aunque sí está un poco asustado porque suele ser todo... menos y le cuesta lidiar con grandes cantidades. No sabe qué hacer.

Eso relaja bastante a Aziraphale. Y la verdad... ni siquiera piensa demasiado en si es obligado o no en este momento. Quizás deberías decirle que te asusta... qué te asusta. Ah, eso es lo que te asusta.

Sí y no. Es que no... es que no puede con ello, no sabe gestionarlo.

Pero lo que le asusta no es que esto le obligue a quererle o algo. Igualmente quizás... deberías hablar de ello con Aziraphale que además... sigue irradiando amor sin saber bien cómo pararlo

No. De hecho eso no... Crowley se va a meter dentro de su camisa. O del vestido si aún lo lleva.

Esto... así como lo has sentido, es lo que suelen sentir los ángeles cuando estás cerca. Aún lleva el vestido y es chica.

Pues debajo de la falda.

¿Cómo serpiente?

Tal vez.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Aziraphale intentando... cerrar a la llave. Resulta que es más complicado hacer eso que abrirla.

Se le enrolla en las piernas.

Le deja hacer, sin protestar, aun sintiéndole ella a él y sonriendo un poco.

Y le va a hundir la cara donde no debería hundir... nada (sin permiso)

Dios mío. Vale, va a pegar un saltito sin esperarlo. Y espero que le hayas puesto ropa interior cuando le vestiste.

Sinceramente, no sé sí lo hizo, pero no está pensando en eso.

Todos esperamos que no, la verdad. Igualmente Aziraphale se mete un buen susto.

O sea, esto es como cuando ves un peluche súper mono y tu primer instinto es estrujarlo para que deje de ser mono. O sea, no para que deje de serlo propiamente, pero el instinto sigue siendo estrujarlo. No me extrañaría que estuviera haciendo el equivalente serpentil de llorar de lo sobrecogido. O sea, es que necesita sacar todo esto. No porque sea algo malo, si no porque es mucho de golpe y no sabe qué otra cosa hacer.

—C-Crowley... ¿e-estás... bien?

Asiente... ahí dentro. Se te nota que estas bien. Todo un portento de la bienestidad, eres tú.

Vale. Se te prohíbe inventar más palabras a mí alrededor PARA SIEMPRE.

Esa última fue terrible. Especialmente porque existe la palabra bienestar.

—A-Aun estoy... Intentando parar. L-Lo siento...

Niega ahí abajo porque no pasa nada. O sea, él lo ha pedido

—¿Ha sido... demasiado? ¿Te he... asustado?

¡No va a admitir eso! _But... yes, you are a bit too intense for him, angel._

—L-Lo siento...

Niega otra vez porque... no pasa nada, per nota como poco a poco va bajando, así que saca de ahí la cabeza.

Aziraphale le mira con los ojitos aún hinchados, pero sonriendo un poquito. Mete la cabeza otra vez con esa cara.

—Jooo —Aziraphale se ríe un poquito igual, porque mira que mono es Crowley.

Se mueve bajo la falda y ella le deja, poniendole una mano encima.

Nota la mano y vuelve a salir. Le vuelve a mirar con esa cara.

No se mete de nuevo bajo la falda pero sí se echa contra su pecho. Levanta un brazo y le hace cariñitos en la cabeza con un dedo

Se mueve, acomodándosele porque eso sí que le gusta, ella sonríe sin parar, extendiendo un poco la zona de cariños.

Se mueve otra vez y se vuelve humano de nuevo porque las serpientes no hacen bastantes soniditos.

—Mmmm... hello —mano en el pelo, aún sonríe.

—Nnnn.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiente, ella le mira a los ojos.

—Hubiera querido que... de mostrarte eso de forma tan evidente, fuera en un lugar mejor... y sin que estuvieras asustado y...

Crowley suspira y ella suspira también, acariciando el pelo.

—¿Lo habías sentido antes? —susurra

Asiente.

—Ohh... —traga saliva—. ¿Muchas veces?

—Nunca asi de fuerte —niega en un susurro.

—E-Es amor... es lo mismo que yo siento cuando estás.

_—W-What?_

—No te he mostrado algo que no sienta... es solo lo que siento por ti.

—¿Así de intenso m-me sientes?

—No todo el tiempo, no —Aziraphale se humedece los labios. Crowley se esconde otra vez porque eso significa que... ¡Algunas veces sí! ¡Quizás más!—. La única diferencia... es que tú no puedes evitar que yo lo sienta...

—Ugh! —no estás ayudando.

—Pero...

Le mira de reojito temiendo lo que le va a decir.

—Eso hace que estemos a mano —sonríe.

—¡Que va!

—No puedes acusarme de obligarte a algo, si lo que tú sientes es lo mismo que siento yo.

—Sí, si a lo que me obligaste es a esto.

—Yo no te he obligado a nada, _my Darling._

—¿Cómo sabes qué no?

—Porque sentir lo que alguien más quiere no te obliga a quererle.

—¡Pues mira lo de Gabriel!

—Lo de Gabriel no duraría...

—¿Por?

—Después de mostrarte esto... pienso que no hay manera en que tú me correspondas con tal intensidad solo por obligación. O... quizás seas tú el que me ha obligado a quererte.

El demonio se separa un poco y hace un gesto de "¿en serio?" Arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Es que tú haces lo mismo conmigo que yo contigo... mostrarte afecto. Eso es igual para ambos lados.

—No lo hago.

—Quizás no por gusto, pero eso no es mi culpa... yo no hice las reglas.

—Pero es que no lo hago.

—Lo haces, _my love..._ gracias a Dios.

Es que tiembla. Aziraphale le mira.

—No puedo creer que sea yo ahora el que te tiene que convencer de que sé que me quieres.

—¡Pues tú eres el que hace esas cosas! —sigue protestando.

—Igualmente nadie parece prestarle demasiada atención a tu amor más que yo —Aziraphale le sonríe.

—Eso que tú sepas.

—No te enfades porque sé que me quieres... —Le acaricia el pelo.

—Ugh, muy creído te lo tienes igual.

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que sea Justo después de que yo te muestro lo que te he mostrado que tú empieces con estas... inseguridades —Aziraphale se ríe.

—¡No es que esté inseguro!

—¿Sobrecogido? ¿Ahogado?

Se esconde otra vez como respuesta.

—Siempre tan dramático... —le aprieta contra ella.

—Esto no te quita lo insoportable

—Igualmente estás preso de mi amor así que no puedes irte muy lejos —suelta tan cínicamente, riéndose otra vez.

—Si pretendías sonar romántica y poética debo decirte que te has equivocado estrepitosamente.

—Yo que esperaba sonar como todo un _dandy._.. —creo que Aziraphale aún no se entera de que es una chica, se ríe otra vez.

—¿Con esos pechos, _my lady?_

—Oh... es verdad. Ehm... —se ríe—. Los olvido. Olvido en general este cuerpo.

—Estás guapa con este vestido —sonríe un poco. Ella se sonroja un poco.

—Debo verme desastrosamente, entre todo lo que he llorado y estar acostado aquí en el suelo. Oh, debería decir acostada...

—Bueno... sí.

—Igualmente... ¿te parezco guapa con este vestido? —sonríe sinceramente —. Lo puedo hacer mi vestido de diario.

—Hasta que te coman la comodidad... y los lazos.

—Ugh... Es tan difícil cambiar de ropa.

—¿Difícil?

—Encontrar algo que sea perfecto, cómodo, que se vea bien, que sea apropiado para todo.

—Lo que es difícil es no cambiar.

—A mí no me lo parece... —sonríe de lado—. No sé cómo es que tienes tiempo para pensar casi todos los días que cosa distinta y novedosa ponerte.

—No es pensar, es una cuestión de cómo me siento o qué me apetece.

—Tú siempre me pareces muy guapo.

—Pues claro.

—Mira quien se lo tiene creído ahora.

—No es tenérselo creído cuando es cierto.

—Es verdad... ¿Qué tal... vas con el asunto de Gabriel? —Se levanta un poco y le da un besito en la frente.

—Bien... ya me... da igual —se revuelve un poco. Aziraphale frunce el ceño.

—Mmm... No me mientas, demonio.

—No miento —ojos en blanco.

—¿Vamos a verles a ver en qué acabaron? —pregunta mirándole con atención. ¡Es una trampa!

—Oh... —sonríe un poquito.

—_Fuck _—susurra un poco desconsolada

—_W-What?_

—Después de todo esto... a quien quieres ver es a él —cierra los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No!

—Estás más entusiasmado por irle a ver que por cualquier otra cosa —le empuja un poco, para que se baje de encima suyo y levantarse.

Crowley se aparta y le mira.

—Tienes dos opciones... ¿vale? O vas a buscarle y a sonreír como idiota tras él... o vienes conmigo de vacaciones —se limpia la ropa con dos chasquidos.

—¿Q-Qué?

Le mira seria y va a irse, Crowley. Tú maldita vacilación no ayuda.

—Ve con él, entonces... —replica tan enfadada, y chasquea los dedos.

—No! —el grito desgarrado.

La verdad... es que Aziraphale no está ya ahí. Pero no ha tenido corazón de realmente irse. Así que ha aparecido solo a unos cuantos metros detrás de Crowley.

—Ugh, joder —protesta y él sí desaparece. Aziraphale suspira... apretando los ojos y abrazándose a sí misma chasqueando los dedos otra vez y reapareciendo en el maldito laberinto.


	72. Chapter 72

Belcebú besa a Gabriel inicialmente con una suavidad que no tenía idea de la que era capaz, sintiendo que el corazón casi se le sale y una tremenda y absoluta sensación indescriptible.

Y es agradable sentirla de vuelta, así que aunque no lo creas, Belcebú, le estás sacando al Arcángel mucha más intensidad de lo que él mismo se sabe capaz.

Vamos, Belcebú ni siquiera se sabía capaz de querer.

Sorpresa, sorpresa.

No pasa mucho antes de que... es que tiene que separarse un poco para entender. Tomar aire... y detenerse un poco de Gabriel porque le tiemblan las piernas. Gabriel aun la sostiene de la cintura.

—Oh, my satan.

—Mmm...

Se pone de puntas y le besa otra vez, esta vez no suave, si no con bastante más... ansia, devorándole un poco la boca.

Ah. Vale, vale, iros a un hotel.

Qué... bestia. No pensamos que estuviera tan... o sea... Igualmente si se le trepa un pcoo por encima abrazándole con una pierna y hundiéndole un poco una de las manos en el pelo tirando un poco de él, más fuertecito de lo que debería.

Ok, la levanta del culo.

Vale, esto así menos dulce la hace sentir un poquito más cómoda. Se le separa otra vez después de un poco, respirándole contra los labios. Sí, Gabriel, es desordenado igual.

Gabriel sigue con los ojos cerrados y vuelve a relamerse.

Se separa un poquito... mirándole con cuidado ahora que le tiene tan cerca. Como presa al acecho. Esperando

El ángel la mira.

Le da un beso rápido otra vez en los labios, arañandole un poquito el cuero cabelludo con las uñas.

Aprieta los ojos.

Se vuelve a separar tocandole la cara con suavidad esta vez. Belcebú probando cosas.

—So...

_—S-So..._ —repite... aún está echando afecto por todos lados?

Un poco.

_—This..._

—A-Aha...?

La mira

—E-Es... un... experimento interesante —explica ella.

—Experimento —repite no muy conforme con la descripción

—E-Evento.

—Y... ¿ahora qué? ¿Tengo... la rabia o qué?

—_W-What?!_

—¿Me la has pegado?

—No creo tener _fucking_ rabia... si la tuviera con gusto te la pegaba.

—No me sorprendería.

_—Shut up._

Gabriel sonríe.

—Sinceramente... si crees que con esto se te va a pegar la rabia, estás en graves problemas.

—¿Por?

Le mira con una cara... de... o sea... porque lo que sigue es mucho más... contagioso que un _bloody_ beso.

—_Well..._ puede que pueda morderte alguna otra zona...

—Puede.

—¿Eso quieres?

—Tal vez. Como parte del... experimento.

—Un experimento. E-Es... un acuerdo mutuo. Cielo e infierno... a-algo... sin compromisos.

—Oh, los compromisos es lo que te preocupan.

—¿A ti que te preocupa? —le hace un cariñito en la nuca.

La mira y sonríe de lado. Ella piensa que nunca se ha visto tan guapo como ahora. Él piensa en qué responder... ¿qué le preocupa? Nada. O todo. Ella. El cielo. Los rumores. El infierno. DIOS. Satán.

Está tomándose demasiado tiempo en pensar esto... demasiado y a ella le preocupa que solo por eso se arrepienta.

—Por ahora, nada.

Ella le sonríe con eso.

Que le hayas pegado la rabia, le preocupa.

Bueno, eso... Un milagrito rápido y se te cura.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta con suavidad. Es decir, en... en donde vamos a concretar el e-experimento.

—¿Ahora? ¿O en general?

—Ehm... ambos —Belcebú levanta las cejas.

—No lo sé...

—No vamos a hacer esto en el infierno.

—Oh... ¿no?

—Para que piensen que cualquiera puede hacértelo, no. En el infierno las paredes oyen —y, secretamente, piensa que tú mereces hacer esto en un lugar mucho más limpio y bonito.

Gabriel levanta las cejas.

—_What?_ ¿Querías hacer esto ahí? _bloody hell,_ ni siquiera soportas pisar un charco en el infierno... ahora quieres...

—No, no... lo que me sorprende es que... no tengáis sentido de la propiedad.

—¿Sentido de la propiedad? —Belcebú se humedece los labios.

—Que otros no toquen lo que es tuyo.

Le mira sintiendo no sé qué cosas en el estómago con ese asunto de.. "Gabriel es mío". Debes sentir la pulsación de amor en el ambiente, de hecho. Él sonríe de ladito al notarlo.

—Es el infierno, Gabriel.

—Y tú eres la jefa.

—Y desde luego voy castigar a cualquiera que lo intente... el asunto es que siempre hay alguien que lo intenta.

—Ya veo que esto es de... mucha necesidad ahí abajo.

—No creo que te quieran para lo mismo que te quiero yo.

—¿No? ¿Para qué me quieres tú?

—_Shut up_ —se sonroja—. No. No te... no es que te quiera... p-para nada —asegura... aún colgada de su cintura y haciéndole cariñitos en la cara y en el pelo—. _Shut up!_

—_Pfff..._

—¡No te rías! —sonríe un poco igual porque está embobadísima.

—Pues es que no sabes ni lo que dices.

—¡Sí que sé! —tira un poquito de su pelo.

Aparta la cabeza apretando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Vale, vale... no le gusta que le tire de los pelos, ni un poquito

No. No le gusta.

Deja de hacerlo, desde luego.

—Eres un poco demasiado sensible...

—Tú eres demasiado salvaje.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Belcebú sonríe de lado.

—No sonrías así, no es en un sentido bueno.

—Sonrío así porque... me estás diciendo que yo no sé ni lo que digo, pero tú... tampoco lo sabes. Soy el príncipe del infierno claro que soy demasiado salvaje.

Ojos en blanco

—Si no quisieras salvaje estarías... haciendo esto con algún otro... Blablael —igualmente, para ser tan salvaje, llevas un BUEN rato resiguiéndole la barba con los dedos con perfecta suavidad.

—Mira cuanta seguridad de repente.

Ella le mira y traga saliva. Lo siento, Gabriel, es uno de los efectos secundarios negativos de llenar a alguien de afecto de esa forma repentinamente e igualmente hace los ojos en blanco.

—_Alright..._ sin mordidas ni jalones de nada.

—Gracias.

Y oootra vez debes sentir ese... afecto después del Gracias. El inclina un poco la cabeza porque no esperaba...

—Eres como muy sensible también.

—_W-What?_ —abre los ojos como platos porque como alguien escuche por ahí que el Arcángel Gabriel la llama a ella sensible...

—Reaccionas a todo.

—¿Y-Yo? ¿A-A qué te refieres?

—Pues a que cualquier cosa que te digo o hago tienes una reacción desmesurada.

—¿A qué te refieres con reaccionar? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco. ¿Hablaba de algo sexual? ¿Excitación o algo así?

—Pues es que... mírate ahora mismo.

—¿Q-Que me mire ahora mismo hacer qué?

—Todo. Todo te escandaliza o lo odias o te gusta o... no hay término medio.

Belcebú traga saliva.

—B-Bueno que tú tengas la sangre súper espesa y tenga que... saltarte encima para que reacciones no implica que los demás no... ¡Reaccionemos un poco mejor!

La verdad, la baja al suelo porque... aunque es pequeñita y él tiene buena forma física. Pesa.

Sinceramente ya se había tardado. Ella carraspea un poco y... no le suelta del cuello tan fácilmente.

—Esto no es reaccionar un poco mejor, esto es exagerado.

—¿E-Exagerado? —Le pone la mano en el pecho y... le empuja un poco. Más para separarse a sí misma que para otra cosa. Se nota que le cuesta y ella lo siente. Probablemente Gabriel pueda sentir que ella lo siente.

Sonríe con eso.

Es casi como separarse de un maldito imán siendo el _bloody_ hombre de hierro.

—Ugh... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y... se mira a sí misma con el vestido este que trae que además lo tiene medio levantado—. ¿Q-Qué habías pensado hacer?

—Pues la idea era explicarte lo que ha pasado antes en el cielo, para eso has subido, ¿no?

Belcebú carraspea un poco y asiente, pensando que ahora mismo no podría estar menos interesada en... escucharle hablar de algo. Querría más bien... tocarle y sentirle.

—Pero si tienes otros planes...

—N-No. No —se sonroja—. Cuéntame, entonces...

—Pues dijiste que tenías no sé qué otra cita...

—N-No tengo otra cita, la cita es contigo —aclara y esto es culpa maldita sea de tus magias.

—Eso está mejor.

—Pero... está bien, quiero que me cuentes. Te escucho.

—Aunque saberlo yo y tú no, me da cierta ventaja táctica.

—No es como que no pueda secuestrar otra vez a tu ángel y pedir que me lo enseñen a mí, ¿verdad? —Belcebú le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, así que vas a intentarlo por tercera vez. Supongo que esa es la vencida. Seguro lo lograras con ayuda de Dios.

—¿Qué _bloody _ventaja competitiva te da? ¿Saber qué es y cómo funciona? —Belcebú se sonroja y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Sí.

—¿Y eso de qué te sirve?

—¿Para qué querías saberlo tú?

—Pues para... hacerlo en caso de ser necesario —se sonroja.

—¿Creías que... alguna vez iba a ser NECESARIO?

—U-Uno nunca sabe —Otra vez... ese pulsito en su corazón, incomprensible para ella.

—Tal vez deberías aprender a rezar... uno nunca sabe.

—_What the hell? _¡No voy a rezar! —le mira, un poco desconsolada porque sí, si está hipersensible. Y ES TU CULPA. Tú y tus... ¡cosas raras con los sentimientos!—. Ya te lo he dicho, si tu no quieres hacer el experimento, puedo hacerlo con alguien más y ya está.

—Ah, sí, ese asunto de que ibas a buscar a otro.

—Si tú no quieres, sí.

—Pero no me dices a quien.

—¡Es igual quien! ¿O dependiendo a quien... decidirás si quieres o no?

—Me da curiosidad —de veras hay pocas cosas que se lo den, fomentémoslo.

Belcebú... es que en este momento es incapaz de pensar en alguien más con claridad. Igualmente, no va a no inventarle algo.

—Quizás... Miguel... o... Remiel.

—Miguel... o Remiel... —repite

—Remiel me hace gracia... —es el encargado de los resucitados...—. También Azrael me parece una opción, quizás mejor que tu...

—Remiel ni siquiera está aquí, creo que esta en áfrica, donde esas tribus hacen esos... rituales.

—_So what?_ No es como que no pueda ir a África. Y el no se quejaría de lo salvaje, ¿sabes?

—Ah, no, eso seguro. Se quejaría de otras cosas.

—¿Por qué iba a quejarse? Quizás no se quejaría de nada... no todo el mundo es como tú —igual le sonríe un poco.

—Sigues siendo un demonio.

—No soy UN demonio, soy el príncipe de las Tinieblas. Eso te llama la atención hasta a ti —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco

—Aunque para el caso que te hacen las tinieblas —sonríe de lado. Belcebú frunce el ceño.

—Por supuesto que me hacen caso, idiota... ya te querría ver a ti organizarles.

—Mejor que tú, desde luego.

—Pff... Por supuesto que no. Para ti todo es muy fácil porque todos tus angelitos se portan bien y hacen EXACTAMENTE lo que les pides, solos, sin necesidad de que te esfuerces y cuando uno no lo hace entras en pánico.

—No estoy entrando en pánico.

—Sí que entras en pánico... —hace los ojos en blanco—. Ahora imagina eso con cada uno de tus ángeles. CADA UNO. Nadie quiere hacer lo que necesitas que hagan y tienes muy poco para convencerles. ¡Tú tienes miles de cosas con que amenazarles!

—Claro porque un reinado del terror es la manera.

—Pues tampoco es que haya muchas formas de premiar en el infierno...

—Pobrecita de ti, seguro Azrael te consolará —sonríe. Ella le fulmina.

—Mejor que tú, es difícil que quien sea no lo haga —replica sonriendo de lado.

—Puede que te descorporice para que no sufras.

—¿Tú a mí? ¿O hablas de Azrael otra vez?... vamos porque tu definitivamente no podrías descorporizarme.

—Él, desde luego.

Belcebú frunce un poco el ceño.

—Bueno, sí, probablemente intente descorporizarme y yo intentaré lo mismo, y pelearemos un poco. Pero el sexo seguro será fantástico —asegura sonrojándose más.

—Ah, estamos llegando al fondo del asunto.

—¿Cual_ bloody_ fondo, Gabriel?

—El que aclara que esto no es ningún experimento.

—¿De dónde, _bloody fucking Archangel_, sacas tú esa conclusión?

—De que estás muy segura de cómo sería... el sexo con Azrael.

—_Well..._ si media humanidad está de mi lado por culpa del sexo...

Ojos en blanco…

—_Whaaaaaat?_

—Que entonces tal vez no sería fantástico por él si no por ti.

Belcebú levanta las cejas con eso.

—T-Tal vez. E-Es justamente una cosa que tu deberías considerarte, ¿eh?

—Ya lo hago, por eso te lo he dicho.

Es que le vuelve a mirar con cara de... ¿sí te estas escuchando? Sí, sí se está escuchando.

—P-Pues...

—¿Aja?

—Quizás esté él más interesado en probarlo que tú... a m-menos que digas lo contrario.

—Nunca dije lo contrario, dije que me daba curiosidad.

Parpadea porque las dobles, triples negaciones. ¿O sea nunca dijiste que él no estuviera más interesado en probarlo que ella? ¿O nunca dijiste que no estés más interesado tú que él?

O sea nunca dijiste que no estés interesado, pues.

—Oh... bueno, en realidad esto quizás vaya más al asunto de... quien sea más apto para satisfacer mis necesidades —suelta Belcebú de repente. Vamos a lanzarnos de cabeza al problema, como siempre, chica...

—Ah, desde luego... ¿cuáles son esas?

—Pues más bien dime tú qué me ofreces.

—Además tenemos que... pelear por ti.

—_Shite,_ ¡sí que eres hábil para entender lo que se te da la gana!

—¿Qué debía entender?

Belcebú le mira, empezando a impacientarse.

—_Do you fucking want to fucking have sex or not?_

Gabriel se ríe. El parpadeo con sonrojo de ella.

—Es una pregunta de Si o No, por si acaso lo dudas.

_—Beg for it._

_—What the hell. No._ No voy a rogarte no... ¡No! _What the... what the fuck,_ Gabriel! —le mira con el ceño fruncido, sonrojada, pensando en ella... rogándole y sonrojándose un poco más—. Es una _bloody_ propuesta entre colegas.

—Esto no es ir a tomar una cerveza, Belcebú —se ríe un poco más.

—¿Exactamente qué quieres decir con eso?

—Creo que se necesita un poco más que solamente una propuesta desinteresada.

—¿Un poco más de qué? _Fuck_, Gabriel... es que era obvio que... —ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Pues a qué se dirigía todo este asunto. _For fucks sake_, ¡hasta nos besamos!

—Un beso es un beso, esto es diferente.

—¿Qué tiene de diferente?

—Esto es pecado.

—_Oh, my Satan..._

Él abre las manos como, "es lo que es".

—Es pecado para los humanos, Gabriel. Tú estás fuera de esos parámetros y rangos...

—Las leyes de Dios son para todas sus criaturas.

—Me estás diciendo que la próxima vez que tengamos una guerra puedo salir con... ¿qué mandamiento es? ¿el quinto? y ninguno de tus ángeles va a hacer nada. Eso es _fucking _fantástico...

—Desde luego que matar da fuerza a la moralidad cuando es contra criaturas del mal.

—Desde luego que estás olvidando que nosotras somos también criaturas de Dios.

—Repudiadas y rechazadas.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco

—Fine, entonces es... pecado y tú no pecas —protesta un poco, cruzándose de brazos—. Pues... ugh.

—Tú querías tentar a un ángel.

Ella le mira de arriba a abajo...

—Aún puedo hacerlo... —asegura deteniéndole del brazo para que deje de andar.

—No seas ridícula —se para poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Besarte no es... pecado. ¿Verdad?

—No.

—Voy a besarte otra vez

—¿Y crees que con eso basta?

—_Shut up_ —se le acerca otra vez y es que... vuelve a sentir, con la pura sola cercanía física de treinta centímetros más y con el prospecto de besarle... que le late más rápido el corazón, impacientemente. Es que maldita sea, Gabriel debe sentirlo.

Claro que lo siente. No solo lo siente, de hecho, vuelve a... irradiar.

Noooo. Oh, cielos...

Sí, esta vez no tan a proposito si no como... reflejo.

Ella misma, es que esta vez le pega más fuerte, y... es que ahí va, con toda la fuerza posible. Se le va a olvidar... lo que iba a hacer.

Tal vez debería aparecer Aziraphale así de... Tadaaaaa... _"Hey, buenas ¿qué tal?, solo pasaba por aquí. ¿Habéis visto al idiota de Crowley? ¿No? Vaya, pues nada, a disfrutar. Y usad condon que si vosotros sois los dos una bloody pesadilla no quiero ni saber como sería un huevo vuestro."_

—Ohh... dear... —susurra Aziraphale... aliviado al ver que no está Crowley ahí, pero azorado de... son... ¿Gabriel y Belcebú? ¿De verdad? Levanta las cejas proque además, le siente a ella... y a él... y... _"Hey, buenas ¿qué tal?, solo pasaba por aquí. ¿Habeis visto al idiota de Crowley? ¿No? Vaya, pies nada, a disfrutar. Y usad condon que si vosotros sois los dos una bloody pesadilla no quiero ni saber como sería un huevo vuestro."_

_Feel them. Feel them in your veins. Feel them trought your nightmares._

O sea es que además esto se siente con FUERZA. ¿Será así como se siente cuando él y Crowley se besan? Seguramente no, ya que él no es el bloody Arcángel Gabriel, seductor y atrapador de Crowleys.

Si se sintiera con esa intensidad cualquier cosa que él hace, Crowley no hubiera estado pensando en Gabriel después de sentirle hacerlo...

El draaaaaaaama.

Es que a ustedes se les ha pasado ya, pero él lo tiene perfectamente vívido. Por un momento... le pasa por la cabeza, con absoluta seriedad, MATAR a Gabriel.

Lo tienes a tiro, ni se ha enterado aun que estás ahí.

Si tan solo no hubiera regalado su espada. O si no la hubiera devuelto... maldita sea. Aún así, luego piensa que... quizás ser testigo de esto sea más útil.

Tiene la de debajo de la cama, ejem.

Está planteándose ese asunto de debajo de la cama... porque esa espada debe seguir ahí, desde luego.

Cuando Belcebu le pone directamente una mano a Gabriel en su zona íntima... y suelta uno de sus... encantos endemoniados.

Pues era de fuego infernal, los demonios no deben haberla destru... oh. U-oh.

Toma, Gabriel. TOMA. Piensan TODOS.

Aziraphale un poco... sintiéndose ligeramente reivindicado con el universo.

Cielos, cuanto amor general.

NO SOY MALO, NO SOY... NO SOY UN FREAK! GABRIEL TAMBIÉN PUEDE BESUQUEARSE CON UN DEMONIO Y ENAMORARSE DE ÉL!

¿No lo eres?

¡No! ¡Soy tal como es el _fucking Archangel_ Gabriel! Excepto menos genial, de acuerdo a Crowley.

Y espérate, bienvenidos al _bloody_ drama "_Achangel Fucking Gabriel presents... A Holy Erection: The Show. _Con varios invitados especiales improvistos y no invitados que pretenden estar ahí igual, aparentemente."

Por lo visto. Aziraphale querría una foto de esto, la verdad para chantajear a Gabriel besuqueándose de esta forma con el príncipe de las tinieblas...

Si supieras COMO USAR TU _BLOODY _TELÉFONO

Ni siquiera sabe dónde está su teléfono, maldita sea y tu ni le hables, que está enfadado contigo... TRAIDOR. Es más, quisiera enseñarte cómo es que Gabriel está haciendo el show de la _erection_... Y NO ES POR TI NI PARA TI!

Ojos en blanco.

Pero volviendo a lo que está viendo... Belcebú chasquea los dedos y ahí está Gabriel sin pantalones aún más claro el show de la _holy erection._

¿Aun lleva calzoncillos?

Qué coño va a llevar calzoncillos, no.

_You are playing with fire..._

Aziraphale levanta más las cejas al... VER a Gabriel. Ehm... ejem...

Y Belcebú se separa un poco porque... tentar un poco las aguas. O sea se separa del beso, no de abrazarle.

Está vez Gabriel se va un poco detrás de ella. Belcebú sonríe en el beso, acariciándole un poco el pelo de la nuca y haciendo un zumbidito de satisfacción.

—_Fuck me..._ —zumba... bastante claro, la verdad. Lo negara rotundamente si alguien se lo pregunta.

No creas que esto no necesita un esfuerzo y bastante poder.

—N-No... puedo.

_Wow._ Maldita sea, piensa Aziraphale. Es que no se le antojas menos por decirle que no, créeme.

—_Fuck, Gabriel... FUCK_ —Belcebú vuelve a besarle...

No creas que no tiene todas las ganas del universo, ni siquiera es capaz de apartarse del beso. Aziraphale va a tener un minuto de admiración por Gabriel.

Belcebú le abraza, protestando en un gemidito. Porque... es que la combinación es criminal. Creeme que tu irradiación no ayuda en NADA. Te llamarían un perfecto calientahuevos si Belcebú los tuviera.

Gabriel gira la cara hacia el cielo porque es que... maldita sea, estas son las absurdas tentaciones de las que hablan en todos los seminarios. Siempre habían parecido mucho mucho mucho menos difíciles. Maldita sea con la de fe necesaria para resistirse a esto.

Belcebú le ataca un poco el cuello... y le pone una mano en el culo, acercándole a ella y tratando de obtener cierta fricción quizás. ¿Gabriel al menos le toca algo?

Gabriel la sostiene aunque con la fricción la suelta, levantando las manos y apretando los ojos, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que él no es el calientahuevos.

Mierda. Vale, es ella, pero... esto... UGH!

Puede que susurre un dramático "señor, ¿porqué me has abandonado?"

Belcebú... se detiene.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

Aziraphale hace una mueca, porque... claro, el perfecto Gabriel no iba a ser un mal hijo de Dios. No como él... Gabriel sí podía resistirse a la tentación.

Sí, claro. Ejem.

—_What the hell_ has dicho? —pregunta Belcebú completamente sofocada y zumbante.

—¿Q-Qué?

—_Are you fucking praying?_ —pregunta mirándole descolocada .

_—Of course I am praying_

_—Why?_ Abre los ojos...

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—No te estoy haciendo daño —Le acaricia la boca y los labios con un dedo con bastante suavidad y... cariño, si eso es posible. Ella diría que no.

—No es ese el problema.

—_Come on..._ El ángel ha hecho esto y no ha caído... y quieres hacerlo... y yo también. Vamos a otro lado...

—No es un problema de lugar ni de ganas.

—_But..._ —le pone la nariz en la mejilla. Tú la querías suavecita—. ¿No puedes hacerlo y luego... que te perdonen? A ti te perdonan todo.

Es que... más que la nariz, algo ha rozado ahí abajo que le hace soltar un suspiro/gemido bastante obvio. Cielos, es que... eso le llega a Belcebú como una señal directa a sus propias... áreas de interés.

_—Fuck..._ siempre puedes decir que te he violado.

Aziraphale cambia el peso de pie, la verdad ¡no quiere ver esto! Pero si algún día puede usar esto en contra de Gabriel... tiene que verlo.

—Y-Yo... lo... sabré.

Belcebú aprieta los ojos.

—_Come on..._ qué... define el sexo —pide bajando la mano para tocarle... buscando a la desesperada formas de convencerle

Gabriel bufa tiembla y resopla porque no es como que no esté reaccionando y perfectamente a punto, pero niega con la cabeza fervientemente porque ni siquiera cree poder hablar.

—Ugh... E-Es que ¿y qué?

Sigue negando porque si para es como que vuelve a ser consciente porque además ella sigue haciendo _bloody _cosas que no le ayudan a él en nada a su causa.

Pues claro que no. De hecho ella mueve un poco la mano, hundiendo más la nariz en su cuello.

—_Oh, fuck..._ Mira cómo estás

Es que aunque intente ahogar los gemidos no sabe ni como detenerla, todo esto le está tomando completamente de nuevas.

—¿Quieres que pare? —le pregunta ella, moviendo torpemente la mano, pero lo que no tiene de experiencia lo tiene de ganas así que compensa bien

Asiente completamente contra corazón y a base de pura fuerza de fe y voluntad, porque uno no es un Arcángel en MAYÚSCULA si no puede hacer un par de cosas impresionantes. La verdad, no le creas.

Joder. Belcebú traga saliva, planteándose la situación con seriedad. Si para... que puede parar, Gabriel puede que lo agradezca... y ¿Después? Va a irse todo excitado y culpable y no la va a volver a querer ver nunca.

Si no para... va a violarle. Y Gabriel no la va a querer volver a ver nunca. ¡Mira lo radical que es con este asunto del pecado!

Igualmente entre una y la otra, parece más satisfactoria la segunda...

Satisfactoria. Ahora se dice así.

Esperaba... ¡Ni siquiera se lo había planteado así! ¡Él la invito a una cita! Ya son adultos, las citas acaban en esto! Se le repega un poco más besándole el cuello, sin dejar de mover la mano. Quizás si alimentamos un poco su ego..

—La tienes grande y perfecta... es un _bloody_ desperdicio...—le susurra al oído, chasqueando los dedos y acortándoles en el suelo con ello, harta de estar de puntas

Es que intenta llevarse él las manos a la zona para protegerse un poco y cuando cambian de postura saca las alas por instinto

Ugh, ¡no cooperas en nada, tu!

Que va a cooperar, con trabajos respira. Si ni siquiera procesa lo que le dices.

Belcebú le quita un poco las manos con las suyas... y es que mira que fácil parece todo ahora que están acostados. Y por Satán, Mira que absolutamente hermoso se ve con las alas! Se levanta el vestido y desaparece su ropa interior. Gabriel por perder su _holy virginity_ en 3, 2, ...

Uf... Va a explotar.

¿A... explotar? O sea vas a ser completamente frustrante, Gabriel? Van a obligarte a tener otra erección, que lo sepas.

Pues a explotar en un haz de luz y de afecto y de... ni siquiera sé el qué lo bastante fuerte como para que TODO EL MUNDO como... diez kilómetros a la redonda de repente deje de estar asustado o enfadado o preocupado o desesperado o triste o cualquier otra emoción negativa para sustituirla por paz y armonía con el universo.

(Eso es trampa, maldito Gabriel! Protesta Aziraphale!)

Vale, esa... Belcebú no se la esperaba.

Nadie, en realidad, ni él.

Esto en su cabeza era un... trámite físico placentero.

Pues a lo mejor si te hubieras tirado a un humano

¡Está siendo un maldito viaje profundamente emocional!

Ehm... sí, Bienvenida al cielo. Otra vez. No te acostumbres, solo tienes pase de prensa.

Porque además sus ondas expansivas de afecto la pillan por sorpresa sin ninguna defensa y en primera línea además.

Sí, eso sí.

—_I-I love you too..._ —atina a susurrar yendo a besarle y de hecho, Gabriel, si estuvieras prestando atención... deberías sentir que lo siente en serio, con intensidad e incluso cierta desesperación. Sexualmente insatisfecha, emocionalmente rebasada.

Es que... está él ahora en... otra... hum... cosa. O sea, centrado en otro asunto, en... explotar y todo eso.

De hecho ella misma se ha olvidado de todo menos de... la parte emocional ¿La besa de vuelta?

No al principio, luego sí.

Menos mal. O sea si se está enterando de que esto es con ella, ¿verdad?

Sí. Sí, sí sabe quién está ahí y quién le ha hecho esto. Solo es todo... muy exagerado y fuerte e inesperado y novedoso.

Sí, lo estamos viendo un poco... más sorprendido de lo que su cuerpo puede hacer que nada.

Ah, no, no, él aún no está sorprendido. Sorprenderse es una reacción. Aun no llegamos a esa parte.

Belcebú se le separa un poco del beso y le busca la mirada, porque ella... que ha sentido todo esto y a la vez le ha hecho todo casi sin que él... pusiera resistencia, no, pero tampoco ayudará en nada, requiere desesperadamente una conexión.

Finalmente su mirada perdida se focaliza a medida que vuelve en sí y la mira. La mira a ella. Con intensidad.

Ella le aprieta la camisa con un puño y sonríe sinceramente, sin notarlo.

Parpadea un par de veces y acaba por devolverle la sonrisa.

Ella le hace un cariño en la cara.

—A-Acabas de...

—Acabamos de... —le corrige ella dándole un beso.

Gabriel protesta en el beso y aun así se lo devuelve. Belcebú sonríe un poco más separándose del beso y acostándose en su pecho.

Él la abraza.

Ella le hace cariñitos en el pecho y el costado con la mano.

(Aziraphale sonríe y suspira, yendo a buscar a Crowley)

(De mejor humor, JA!)

(Maldita sea)


	73. Chapter 73

Belcebú asegura que podría quedarse ahí una temporada entera.

—Esto ha sido... —empieza y de repente nota que se acaba de meter en un BERENJENAL con esa frase, sin saber qué decir.

—Mmm? —ella levanta la cara y le mira.

No tiene ni idea, de verdad.

—Casi perfecto —asegura ella, sonriendo.

—¿Casi?

—Bueno, hubiera preferido que durarás un poco más... —responde, pero sonríe —. Igualmente ha ido bien considerando...

—Dio... Virg... cielos. Ni siquiera me atrevo a rezar.

Belcebú se ríe un poquito con eso acariciándole el pecho.

—Vas a estar bien... y la siguiente vez lo harás mejor.

—¿Siguiente vez?

—_Yes_ —Belcebú le mira.

—No va a volver a pasar.

Belcebú se humedece los labios y vuelve a recostarse en su pecho, sin responder.

—Es... ha estado mal. No... No. No puede... no.

—No ha estado mal... probablemente ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado nunca.

—No, esto es un pecado.

Ella suspira con eso, cerrando los ojos

—Tus alas son blancas —le recuerda.

—Solo faltaría que fuera yo a caer por esto —él se incorpora de golpe, moviéndolas.

—No vas a... caer por esto —protesta teniendo que incorporarse también, sin quererlo.

La sigue sosteniendo entre sus piernas igual.

—Son blancas resplandecientes... de hecho casi te puedo hasta ver la aureola, Gabriel.

—Igualmente, creo que debería subir y arrepentirme... y hacer penitencia.

—Ehm... claro, claro. Arrepentirte —se humedece los labios, aun tocándole el pecho y desviando un poco la mirada—. Quizás pudieras arrepentirte un poco más tarde. ¿No quieres salir del... laberinto? Hablar un poco de esto...

—No me parece una buena idea. Y tú deberías arrepentirte también.

—Ni en un millón de años —niega con la cabeza, aún bajo el absurdo y poderoso influjo de su amor (eso suena taaaaaaaaan... ridículo).

—¡No es momento para estar de rebelde!

—No es rebeldía... ¿puedo besarte otra vez?

—Belcebú...

—_Please... just one kiss_ —cielos, Belcebú, deberías ser el príncipe del maldito infierno, organízate por favor y para de pedirle así!

—Vale, vale...

Le toma de la nuca y le besa, cerrando los ojos, él se lo devuelve y Belcebú lo alaaaaaaaaaaaarga

Aaay...

Esto es culpa de él, así que a mi no me vean. Aun así, es ella la que se separa después de alargarlo... porque lo único que está consiguiendo es excitarse otra vez... y ya le conoce.

_—Fuck..._

_—What?_

_—I am fucking horny... ok?_ Y tú estás hablando de largarte y arrepentirte y... _fuck._

—Oh...

—Y tú estás tan tranquilo, hijo de... ugh. Claro, tú acabaste tan feliz y ahora sí, "buenas tardes que me largo."

—No acabé tan feliz, ¡esto es pecado!

—Pues no es como que eso me haga sentir mejor, _you know?_

—Es que no deberías sentirte bien. Deberíamos arrepentirnos.

—_Why?_ Si fue... —un millón de palabras le pasan por la mente... palabras que definitivamente ELLA no puede decir. ¿Glorioso? ¿Amoroso? ¿Dulce? ¿Tierno?—. _Come on! I fucking liked it!_

—Eso no tiene nada que ver... creo que voy a llevarte a la Colegiata de san Pedro —se levanta con ella en brazos.

—¿A-A la qué?

Da una patada al suelo y ahora es él quien alza el vuelo.

—_Bloody hell!_ —protesta ella. Joder! Esto es además ligeramente sexy.

Pues hasta donde sé, él sigue desnudo. La verdad, si no te van puritanos te has equivocado.

¡Dios mio de mi vida! No, no... no. En relaidad, no le molesta que esté desnudo de la cintura para abajo. De hecho si quisiera tener sexo a medio vuelo le vendría bien.

No pondria yo la mano al fuego, pero me da que eso no va a ser posible.

Demonios

—¿A dónde dices que vamos? —pregunta ella abrazándole un poco del cuello... y sonriendo levemente.

—A la Catedral de Westminster.

—A la... _What?_ ¡No! No me vas a llevar a la... _why?!_ Las iglesias y los demonios no nos llevamos especialmente bien!

—Deja de dar patadas, no te va a pasar nada.

—¡Si que me va a pasar! —protesta apretando los ojos—. Qué quieres... ¿qué pretendes hacer conmigo ahí?

—Confesarnos y hacer penitencia.

—Yo no puedo confesarme y menos aún hacer bloody penitencia...

Pues ahí... aterriza él con los pies por delante, guardando las alas y ella se le cuelga un poco más del cuello mirando el suelo con temor.

Gabriel se dirige adentro imparable acercándose a la pila bautismal nada más cruzar las puertas

—Gabriel... Gabriel! —es que el terror de la pila bautismal.

Él toma un poco de agua con las puntas de los dedos y se persigna, dejándola que se mueva, antes de apartarse de ahí

Es que el TERROR del agua bendita. Se aleja de la mano lo más que puede.

Parpadea un poco y se la pasa por el pelo para secársela antes de volver a sujetarla.

Nota mental, no tocarle el pelo a Gabriel... nunca más. Ella... es que tiembla.

—E-Es... Ugh! ¡No deberíamos estar aquí!

Se le secara, venga.

—Sí que deberíamos, esto es un desastre —mira alrededor buscando a alguien

—No era un desastre... ahora es uno. Verás, este no es un buen lugar para mí...

—No te va a pasar nada. Vienes conmigo.

—Nada de exorcismos.

—No. Solo necesito... —sonríe al notar el confesionario y se va para allí.

—Gabriel... de verdad. No es tan grave lo que ha pasado, es...

—Ohh... —es una monjita la que les mira... y levanta las cejas ante todo lo que ve.

—Desde luego que lo es. ¡Hermana!

El parpadeo... parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. PARPADEO de la monjita. Es que sí saben que no trae pantalones, ¿verdad?

Díselo, no se ha fijado, con los nervios

—Buenas tardes... —es que además, siente que no es... un ser normal. Pero ella, la chica en sus brazos, ¡menos!—. Ehm... disculpe, pero hay un atuendo requerido para estar aquí y... los pantaloncillos cortos no se permiten. Menos aún tan cortos, voy a pedirle que se retire.

—Panta... —se mira a sí mismo y lo nota, chasqueando los dedos porque no hay tiempo para eso—. Lo lamento, hermana, necesitamos confesarnos. Es urgente.

Ella da un paso atrás con ese movimiento

—¿C-Confesarse? Permítame... v-voy a... —ella se persigna igual, asustada.

—Dios la bendiga. Si acaso algún tengo alguna consideración para poder pedírselo.

El dramático...

¡Pues!

—Por qué no iba a... ¿quién es usted? —pregunta la monja con suavidad—. ¿Y qué trae entre brazos? Es un...

—Demonio. No haga caso. Hermana, esto es urgente.

—¡U-Un demonio! —ella se lleva la mano a su pecho por su crucifijo.

—Gabrieeeeel! —protesta Belcebú porque ¡¿qué necesidad!?

—Está bien, está bien. Uno de alto rango, un príncipe del infierno o lo que sea —explica pensando que el problema es de que la ha llamado demonio así en general.

—Oh, Dios mío... —susurra la monja volviendo a persignarse.

—¡Dije que nada de exorcismos! —protesta Belcebú tratando de moverse sobre Gabriel

—No estamos aquí por un exorcismo —añade él.

—E-El padre McNeil sabrá que hacer... —asegura la mujer, yendo a buscarle.

—¡Gracias!

Belcebú mira a Gabriel.

—Cálmate. No está pasando nada malo. Esto es bueno.

—Podrías no decirles inmediatamente que soy yo, van a querer exterminarme... para empezar. ¡Y nunca es bueno estar en una iglesia!

—Nadie quiere exterminarte. Y no voy a mentir en una iglesia. Ya tenemos suficiente por hoy.

—Quizás podrías hacer algo más divertido en una iglesia... ya bastante me parece que hayas entrado semi-desnudo —ella sonríe un poquito, de lado.

—No puedo creer que estés... insinuando lo que insinúas, demonio.

—¿Ahora me llamas demonio? ¿Puedo besarte, arcángel?

—No aquí —responde apartando la mirada, tenso.

—¿Ni un besito pequeño...? —Belcebú sonríe de lado.

—No.

—Pero si has dicho que no es pecado... —se le acerca un poquito hacia la mejilla.

—No, pero es lo bastante cínico. No —insiste un poco intransigente.

—Bueno, llegar desnudo...

La fulmina.

—Vale, vale... no te enfades. Ya estamos aquí, ¿no? —le toca un poco la barbilla y le sonríe.

Gabriel suspira y la acomoda mirando si viene porque... pesa. Va a sentarse en un banco con ella sobre las rodillas.

A los pocos segundos viene el padre con cara de extrañeza, porque lo que le ha contado la monja suena un poco salido... de la lógica. _"Hombre, demonio, sin pantalones"_

Y ahí están, "_Así que una muñeca y una bici para navidad."_

—Ehm... _hello_?

—¡Ah! —Gabriel se vuelve de inmediato.

El hombre parpadea porque... vale, hay toda una situación especial viniendo de esa banca. Un... hombre extraño y... una mujer más extraña aún. Y en esa posición.

—Padre, necesitamos confesarnos con URGENCIA.

—Ehm... desde luego —les mira preocupado—. Ha... Ehm... hay alguien lastimado o herido o...

—No —se pone de pie otra vez cargándola, un poco urgido—. No de un modo físico.

—¿No de un modo físico? Ehm... ¿qué hace?

—Vamos a un confesionario.

Belcebú le abraza tan feliz del cuello. Él la acomoda otra vez porque... joder, nunca se tocan TANTO pero no puede soltarla.

Y no hablemos de todo lo que ya la has tocado, darling. Ugh. Ahora hablaremos de eso, para eso vamos al confesionario.

—But... bueno, Ehm... no podría la... —arruga la nariz hacia ella por alguna razón—, señorita caminar hasta allá. Debo escucharles uno a uno.

—No, vamos a entrar los dos, ella es un demonio y no puede tocar el suelo consagrado. Ni la mitad de lo que hay aquí dentro.

—¿Un... demonio?

—Eso le he dicho yo... —susurra la monja tras él.

—Un príncipe del infierno. Vamos, de verdad es el menor de los detalles.

—EL Príncipe del infierno —aclara Belcebú.

—EL príncipe del infierno —repite Gabriel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues trabajo me cuesta... que tú solo seas UN Arcángel —le acaricia un poquito el cuello.

—Disculpe, señor, pero todo esto... —el sacerdote suspira—. No es una broma o un reto o algo así, ¿verdad?

—¿Podemos, por la virgen, ir al grano? ¿Le parece a usted una broma que alguien necesite ayuda y consuelo?

—No, no... solo es que últimamente —refunfuña el padre un poco regañado, guiándoles hasta el confesionario.

—Dios le bendiga —le sigue—. ¿Últimamente?

—Hay muchos bromistas por aquí... y Sor Theresa me ha dicho algo de unos pantalones... ¿a que se refiere con el asunto del demonio? —abre la puerta del confesionario para que pasen—. El lugar es pequeño, ¿segura que no puede esperar afuera?

—No se preocupe por eso —Gabriel entra y se hace solo unos centímetros más pequeñito, como del tamaño de ella para que quepan los dos. Sentándola en su regazo.

En cuanto el padre cierra la puerta, Belcebú le da un beso en los labios.

!

En cuanto cierra la puerta dejándoles solos para ir a su lado.

! Igual. La besa de vuelta y la inunda de afecto otra vez porque está bastante ansioso y preocupado.

Dios mío (Además me encanta que Gabriel usa la palabra afecto, no amor)

Sí...

Belcebú le hace un cariño en la mejilla y se le separa con el corazón volviendo a latir le bastante rápido. Le hunde la cara en el cuello, abrazándole más

Y él la abraza porque a pesar de la ansiedad, esto se la quita. Hasta que se separa, que le da más aún.

—Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado.

—Dime, hijo mío, ¿Cuál ha sido tu pecado?

—Sucumbir a la tentación demoníaca del placer carnal —así de llanamente, muérete.

—Ugh! —suelta Belcebú contra su cuello. El padre piensa que.. le ha traído la tentación como prueba o algo así. Más o menos—. Ella también lo ha hecho. Y también se arrepiente, necesitamos penitencia y perdón los dos.

—Ugh... yo no he dicho eso —protesta ella en un susurro contra su cuello.

—¿Y por qué han caído en esa tentación?

—¿Por qué? Pues... por la frustración acumulada, supongo. Y las juntas de los jueves.

—¿Las juntas de los jueves, hijo?

—Nosotros trabajamos en... áreas opuestas de la misma empresa. Últimamente hemos estado teniendo bastantes problemas.

—¿Y eso los ha conducido a conductas inapropiadas?

—Sí.

—Estas... ¿casado con otra mujer?

—No. Soy... Oh, ¡dios mío! —el ESCÁNDALO.

—_What?!_ —chillan un poco ambos, el padre y Belcebú a la vez.

—¡Ya no soy virgen! ¡Esto es algo irremediable!

—¡Oh! ¿Te estabas guardando para la mujer correcta? Muy... bien —el padre levanta las cejas porque Gabriel no parece tan joven... y esto no es tan común en estos días—. Eso... bueno, es verdad..

—Ehm... no. Ser virgen era parte de... era... ¡ya no soy puro e inmaculado!

—Ahora eres veinte veces más sexy —asegura Belcebú.

—¡No es eso lo que se supone que tengo que ser!

—Tampoco virgen, no que fueras a tener un hijo de Dios o algo así, venga.

—¡Puro! ¡Sí necesito ser puro!

—Pues eres puro igual, no es como que estes sucio.

El padre carraspea un poco.

—¡Es exactamente lo que es!

—¿Ella está casada con otro hombre? —interrumpe el padre.

—Ella... —la mira porque qué va a saber él—

No creo que ella pueda siquiera hacer eso...

Ella hace los ojos en blanco

—Ugh, ¡desde luego que no estoy casada con _bloody_ nadie!

—¿Tienen una relación de compromiso y respeto entre ustedes?

—No estamos comprometidos.

—Ohh... ¿y pretenden comprometerse, hijo?

Gabriel la mira.

—Es que ella no puede tomar los sacramentos.

—¿Es de otra religión?

—Es un demonio.

—¿Te refieres a que... es una mala persona?

—No, me refiero a que es un demonio del infierno y los sacramentos la matarían.

—B-But... ¿por qué... pensar que es un demonio?

—Porque lo es. De hecho, los sacramentos están hechos justo contra personas como ella.

—¿Pero qué te hace pensar que es un demonio? —insiste el padre que no acaba de... o sea vale que... son raros, pero...

—Conocimiento. ¿Podemos superar un poco este tema, por favor?

Belcebú abre la boca un poco absorbe el cuello de Gabriel mientras habla para hacerle un chupetón.

Uf...

—Es que no todos los días alguien se sienta aquí y asegura que otra persona es un demonio.

—Gracias a Dios o esto empezaría a ser preocupante —responde él carraspeando un poco.

—Y perdóneme, pero como un hombre de fe que soy, quiero pensar que un demonio no podría entrar a nuestra sagrada casa con esta facilidad...

—Por eso la estoy llevando en volandas, padre.

La lengua de Belcebú le roza el cuello y absorbe con una poca más de fuerza

—Pero ¿por qué traerías a un demonio aquí, hijo mío?

Gabriel traga saliva y vuelve a carraspear.

—Para confesarnos —se revuelve, apartándose un poquito de ella porque le pone nervioso.

—La confesión es un sacramento, el sacramento de la reconciliación...

—Está bien. La llevaré fuera y volveré a entrar.

—Mmmm —ella protesta porque está bastante cómoda aquí y no pretende arrepentirse.

—¿Qué? ¡Necesito hacer esto!

—Por que no... Procedemos con los dos —propone el padre aun pensando que esto debe ser una broma.

—Gracias —asiente Gabriel.

—¿Confirman, hijos míos, no tener ninguna intención de volver a cometer los actos impuros que les trajeron aquí?

Es que Belcebú está intentando cometerlos ahora mismo, no es por nada. Muerde un poquitito a Gabriel.

—¡Sí! —chilla Gabriel un poco más desesperadamente de lo que amerita.

El demonio se le separa un poquito y le da un beso en el chupetón que le acaba de hacer.

Haciéndole mover el cuello mitad apartándose mitad por que le gusta.

—Bien, así me gusta... que tengas convicción. ¿Puedes enumerarme todos los pecados cometidos... ?

Belcebú le da otro besito, más hacia la oreja, seguido de capturarle el lóbulo de la misma con los labios

—Ehm... p-placer carnal y tentación d-demoníaca —cierra los ojos con eso perdiéndose el discurso un poco.

—¿Con placer carnal a que te refieres?

—Penetración sexual.

—¡Cielos! ¿Ocurrió solo en una ocasión?

Belcebú le muerde suavecito el lóbulo de la oreja, zumbando un poquito.

—S-Sí... —y por lo visto está a punto de volver a pasar. Por lo menos podrías sonar como si no. Carraspea un poco porque hasta él se ha oído a si mismo demasiado...—. Sí —repite más solemnemente.

Belcebú succiona un poquito más y le pasa una mano por el pecho y el abdomen. Debe sentirle el corazón acelerado.

—¿Y la tentación demoníaca... ?

Belcebú rebasa la línea del cinturón, metiendo la mano entre ambos para... buscarle

—La tentación d-demoníaca es la peor parte, padre —mueve un poco la cadera, no sé si para que llegue mejor o para que no lo haga.

—¿Por qué lo es, hijo? Habla conmigo.

—Yo no... No quería ser... débil.

Belcebú se acomoda un poco y le toma el asunto con la mano. Haciéndole moverse y apretar las piernas, intentando que no lo haga

—Nadie quiere serlo nunca...

Esta... Ejem... ¿contento? ¿Medio contento? ¿Un poquito contento?

Lo dice como si no pudiera resolverlo con un pulso en un instante si acaso no lo está.

Pero nos da curiosidad...

Ah, pues... medio. Creo que medio. Tirando a poquito. Sobre todo porque no hace veinte minutos aun casi.

Ya, ya... como cuarenta y cinco, más bien Igual

Belcebú resuelve eso inmediatamente.

Ugh. UGH. Si quieres que aguante más deberías dejar de hacer eso.

—Pero se puede resistir, hijo, y sé que lo harás mejor a la sigui… —un chasquido corta al padre, dejándole inconsciente. Ya, eso lo hará cuando sepa que tiene más tiempo...

Gabriel parpadea porque estaba asiéndose a las palabras del sacerdote como tabla de salvación.

—¿Padre?

—Voy a besarte —suelta Belcebú, sonriendo un poco de lado

Gabriel la mira otra vez con un poco de carita de pánico. ¿Quién te manda a ti meterte con un demonio si ahora vas a estar así?

—Ojalá esta vez te muevas un poco... —le pide ella chasqueando otra vez los dedos y volviendo a desaparecerle... esta vez toda la ropa.

—O-Ojalá no... Hicieras...

Eso es un intento bastante pobre, hasta para ti. Le pasa las dos manos por el pecho

—Súbeme la falda.

—No quiero... no quiero tocarte.

—El vestido, no me toques a mí, toca el vestido

—Sigue siendo demasiado cerca de tu piel... —protesta, aunque estira un poco la mano y la retira y la vuelve a estirar y la vuelve a retirar.

—Andaaaa... —le acaricia más, mirando lo que puede mirarle aquí dentro. Es mucho menos peludo de lo que esperaba. Le toca las tetillas ya que está por ahí.

—C-Cielos. ¡Y tú tampoco deberías tocarme a mí!

—Quizás no... Vas a subirme la falda o lo voy a tener que hacer yo?

Aprieta los ojos y la toma con dos dedos así como... Nolatoquesnolatoquesnolatoques.

Es tan mono. Belcebú se lo comería entero... en otro momento. ¡Ahora quiere más acción! Le ayuda con una mano.

Hace un poquiiito de resistencia. Ella tira igual había arriba.

—Mírame.

La mira y traga saliva. Ella le besa porque joder, mira que se ve bien. Y cuando hace eso es que acaba él con las manos sobre sus muslos, sin darse cuenta. ¡Al fin!

—Oh, _fuck_, Gabriel... —susurra solo con eso poquito que le toca. Y es que lo que ella quisiera es que invirtiera la posición de alguna manera y fuera ÉL el que... la embistiera contra el confesionario.

Ya bueno... a lo mejor algún día lo consigues.

Eso es lo que le he dicho yo. Día uno, Belcebú. Por eso el infierno falla, porque los objetivos no son realistas. En fin, por ahora intenta una vez más, sentarse sobre la _Holy Erection_. Como te corras antes de tiempo otra vez, HDP...

Y es que cuando siente... que ella pone A en B le clava las uñas esta vez

Vale... vale. Inesperado... pero bien recibido. Belcebú cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza atrás, ajustándose mental y físicamente a la idea de... tenerle ahí dentro.

Y es que... debería pasar algo, ¡Están en una iglesia!

Lo único que debería pasar sería que te movieras

La verdad, no sabe ni que tiene que moverse ni cómo.

¿Que no aprendió nada con Crowley y el... ángel?

Pues no de... o sea, sí, pero... no.

Él era el de los profundos conocimientos sobre el tema.

Una cosa es verlo y otra es estar ahí... dentro y... resistirse.

Belcebú sinceramente tampoco está muy segura de lo que hace, pero joder, necesita fricción.

¿Así que... sí que va a moverse ella?

Coño, claro que va a moverse ella todo lo que pueda, buscando la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Ok, que se mueva a él no le ayuda en lo más mínimo y se acaba de dar cuenta.

¿No que querías resistirte? Es el momento.

Intenta pararla de hecho.

Ugh ¿Pararla como?

Sosteniéndola de las caderas para que no pueda moverse.

_—What the... actual fuck?!_

—E-Estás... —es que está todo sudado ahora mismo.

—_You fucking have to fucking move. Fuck me._

—No puedo...

—Sí que puedes, _just move!_ —ella intenta moverse otra vez.

—No puedo, esto... esto...

Ella le toma de las muñecas, empezando a desesperarse otra vez porque ella... vuelvo a decirles que está todo menos sexualmente satisfecha en este momento.

—Deja de pensar —susurra.

—No es... —protesta y es que aunque sea por instinto, se mueve un poco volviendo a clavarle la uñas, seguramente no lo bastante.

Es que es pequeño movimiento ya la hace soltar un gemido. Él traga saliva con eso, mirándola y es que... hay algo aquí. Hay algo en eso.

—Ah, _fuck, please move..._ —si de rogarte puede rogarte en los momentos apropiados, aunque sea solo por frustración.

Respira profuuundamente y lo hace otra vez, con el corazón agitado

Mismo gemido en respuesta, Belcebú echa la cabeza atrás otra vez.

Vale, el problema es que eso no le ayuda a él pero... a ella le gusta, tal vez podría hacerle esto a ella y él resistirse. Eso no sería del todo un pecado. ¿O sí?

Definitivamente, no. Es más, sería un anti-pecado, asegura Belcebú. De hecho la estarías haciendo pecar a ella... serías malo malísimo. O bueno buenísimo para el cielo, pues. Es decir ¡Sigue moviéndote!

Eso ha sido muy complicado, tendría que consultarlo. Es que los entresijos de las reglas divinas son complicados. Reglas muy generales para casos muy concretos, había que interpretarlas sí o sí. Se asusta a si mismo porque esos pensamientos son como de... Aziraphale!

Ah, ¿verdad? AH! ¿Se está moviendo?

No, está pensando.

Belcebú está moviéndose lo que puede, pese a que él no se mueva del todo... trata de ondular las caderas y zumba a la vez, bastante desesperada.

_—Fuck, Gabriel!_ —le protesta.

Otra embestida, para que se calle y le deje pensar. Joder. Eres horrible.

Otro gemido... pero maldita sea, esto requiere más que una sola embestida! Baja la cara y le MIRA. El gemido otra vez le distrae sobretodo.

—Tiene que haber una mejor manera de hacer esto.

—_Yes, with you fucking moving!_

Mete los dedos ahí dentro. O sea ... entre lo dos no dentro de ella. O sea, es que a lo mejor, si se aprieta a si mismo...

¿¡Apretarse a sí mismo?! Joder, podrías pensar un poco en ELLA. Ella baja su mano y la pone encima de la de Gabriel.

Sí. De hecho está pensando en ella.

Sí, pero no es la forma correcta e inmediata que ella... esperaba. Aun así, el que hay apuesto la mano ahí... ayuda, sinceramente. Así que... ella le mira ligeramente sorprendida, pero sonríe. Bien!

O sea, porque si se aprieta... aguantará mejor.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —pregunta esta vez no como reclamo, y debe notarsele

—Tiene que haber otra forma de hacer esto... que no sea pecado.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —mueve su mano con la de Gabriel abajo, frotándose un poco y no, no está dejando que te aprietes nada.

No creo que se haya soltado, la verdad.

Yo no sé si haya llegado a tomarse del todo considerando que ella está ocupando una parte. Si no creo que está intentando frotarse contra su mano como sea. Todo igual está siendo bastante frustrante.

—¿A-Alguna idea?

—No. Deberías parar.

—Ya, vale, y tu deberías moverte y mírate. ¿Que te estás tocando? —tira un poco de su mano porque solo le estorba

—No estoy tocando estoy intentando sacarte.

Ella frunce el ceño y le mira porque... joder. Sí esto es más dificil de lo que pensabas.

—¿Quieres que me quite? —pregunta volviendo un poco a... concentrarse en la realidad y menos en intentar obtener placer físico.

—Sí —porqie es que... estas en una iglesia.

—Pero estamos en fucking middle of... Why the fuck are you thinking?! —Baja la mano a ver si con excitaciones lo pierde otra vez.

—A church, yes.

¿En que momento se había puesto tan... en sus cinco sentidos?!

Tiene ayuda divina.

La verdad, en la desesperación, le abraza del cuello y le besa.

Esto está siendo un desastre absoluto

¿Va a... besarla o a quitarse?

No lo sé, a estas alturas. Supongo que la besa.

No ayudas mucho a que se quite. Pero Gabriel debe sentir el afecto... y después del beso, se quita.

¿De dónde?

De todos lados. Se quita de ahí de golpe.

Él la mira.

—Conforme?

—Gracias.

—_Fuck,_ Gabriel —Se pasa las manos por el pelo, genuinamente frustrada.

—Estamos en una iglesia, Belcebú.

—No parecías tan preocupado en algún punto...—protesta ella, cerrando los ojos y tratando de ordenar sus sensaciones con poco éxito.

—No puedo hacer esto

—_You still like it..._ —replica.

—¡No!

—Claro que sí —le pone otra vez la mano en el pecho.

—¡Claro que no! Bastante es que me hayas...

—¿Que te haya qué? Si estabas... bien que estabas... —le mira de arriba a abajo porque no crean que ni por un segundo se ve menos sexy ahora mismo y aun está en firmes.

—Hecho impuro.

Ella estira un poco la mano y le toca ahí.. en donde le hizo impuro.

Él salta hacia atrás y vuelve a sacar las alas.

Va a tirarla al suelo.

Es posible. Al suelo consagrado.

Sí, el grito que va a pegar y se va a hacer una nube de moscas.

—Cielos contigo —Ojos en blanco.

—Bzzzqueeeemaaaazzzzz

Gabriel estira los brazos para sujetarla y se vuelve a hacer humana abrazándole.

El ángel suspira, porque ha sido una mala idea traerla, hace demasiado rato que está en pánico y necesita organizarse.

Belcebú le mira a los ojos porque... esto, todo esto está siendo un desastre, y ella misma lo nota.

—Quizás debería irme.

—Vamos —se dirige a la puerta desnudo y con las alas de fuera... Escandalicemos a cualquier pobre ser que esté en la iglesia. Al menos sus alas son blancas...

Es el Arcángel Gabriel, puede estar desnudo en la iglesia si quiere y nadie va a recordar... nada impropio. Es... una cuestión... de... es... es así. Es como un fresco renacentista.

Belcebú le abraza un poco, nuevamente sin querer irse, la verdad.

Sí que lo es, un _bloody_ maldito fresco renacentista perfecto... dice Belcebú.

Me refería a que están desnudos pero no dan idea sexual.

Sí, sí... como una escultura griega. Belcebú se intenta bajar al piso en cuanto están afuera.

La deja, desde luego.

Ella le suelta, casi con un sobre esfuerzo, la verdad. Maldito encanto de arcángel que tienes. Pero hala, no se es el príncipe del infierno sin poder resistirlo cuando de verdad se quiere.

—Ehm... esto ha sido...

—Desordenado, inesperado, inapropiado, sacrílego, caótico.

—Yo lo he pasado bien —confiesa y suspira, mirándole a los ojos. Él se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Tengo que arreglar esto.

Ella asiente, y seguro, SEGURO puedes sentirla.

—Nos vemos... trata de no flagelarte muy fuerte ni de arrepentirte demasiado —le sonríe un poco.

—Por supuesto que me arrepiento de esto.

Entrecierra los ojos y le mira a los ojos con intensidad.

—Aún así... tu virginidad es mía ahora —sentencia con cierto orgullo. Él aprieta los ojos—. Cuidaré de ella.

La mira otra vez.

—Puede que sea la única cosa realmente especial que poseo.

—¿Qué?

Ella se sonroja un poco y se encoge de hombros, pensando que... es que sentir que un ángel le tiene afecto es algo que racionalmente pensaría es un horror. De hecho, es lo más cercano a ser perdonada que ha estado jamás... y si bien es una idea que técnicamente tendría que detestar, por alguna razón, como idea, la seduce y casi emborracha.

—Ven —pide él de repente.

Inclina la cabeza sin saber... ir a donde, dando igualmente un pasito hacia él.

—Ven, ven, solo es... acércate.

Se le acerca más, mirándole. Cielos, estás tan encandilada con su... maldito encanto. Cuando salgas de ahí vas a arrepentirte de la mitad de las cosas que le has dicho.

Él le pone la mano entre las piernas otra vez con suavidad.

!

Gabriel se humedece los labios, mirándola.

Ella no se lo espera, así que da un pequeño saltito, tomándole de la muñeca, sin quitarle de ahí.

Y lo que hace es... curarla. Aliviarla.

Cielos... espera, necesitamos un poco más de información sobre esto. ¿Cómo funciona eso?

Asumo que... la alivia en plan... como quitarle el dolor. Le quita el ansia y la necesidad dejándola satisfecha Sin... propiamente pasar por el proceso satisfactorio.

Pues... no lo sé, es una curación. Supongo que... la hace sentir... sin la necesidad. Sí.

Parpadea, en un principio sin saber exactamente qué es lo que está haciendo, la verdad, hasta que toda la zona se enfría y neutraliza haciendo que parpadee un poco más.

—¿Q-Qué has hecho?

—Aliviarte.

—No me habías... lastimado en ningún punto...

—No solo alivio el dolor.

Parpadea otra vez, mirándole.

—Oh... oh. E-Es... una forma considerablemente distinta de lo que esperaba que hicieras para... aliviarme, Gabriel.

—Ya, bueno... No quería que fueras a tocarte por mi culpa.

Vale, la madre de los ojos en blanco. Ahora no va a ni a querer tocarse pensando en ti. _Fuck_

—El cielo... y las criaturas celestiales, siempre empeñadas en quitarle lo divertido a todo... —replica apretando los ojos.

—No sería digno de un ángel.

—¿Estar en las fantasías de un demonio? Te tengo una mala noticia.. no importa cuantas veces me alivies, ESO tampoco puedes quitármelo —protesta un poco, sacando las alas y levantando el vuelo

Él suspira mirándola y le sonríe. Ella le mira desde arriba un instante, se sonroja un poco más, y se larga.

Y ahí termina el desastre de cita Gabriel-Belcebu primera parte.

Gabriel, sinceramente, se vuelve a la iglesia

Ya, ya... a flagelarse. La verdad, no crean que no... Belcebú necesita también... reagruparse un poco. Organizar sus ideas y todo lo que acaba de pensar y SENTIR. Y... es que lleva horas siendo genuinamente dulce y buena y... UGH

Un poquito.

Que el infierno tema... porque va a ir a confirmar que no lo es desquitándose con algunos demonios

Por suerte, Crowley no está ahí abajo. No que los otros demonios no nos importen, pero... ejem. No nos importan.

Pero... más tarde. Por ahora va a irse a sentar, abrazándose las piernas en una piedra en medio del lago de azufre del infierno o algo así. Porque... es que aún le parece que tiene el corazón envuelto en plumas blancas y ojos de color violeta.

Aunque tal como profetizaba Aziraphale en las _"Dramáticas y hedonísticas profecías de Aziraphale Z. Fell, ángel"_ este asunto de Gabriel y Belcebú... ahora va a suscitar aún más preguntas incómodas para él y Crowley que beneficios.

Es verdad.


	74. Chapter 74

Dramático y Hedonista Principado que aparece... de un chasquido, en la puerta del departamento de Crowley. Que ahora ya no está ahí... ojos en blanco.

Aziraphale toooooooooca la puerta... y espera un poco, mordiéndose el labio.

Nopi.

Termina por suspirar... y chasquear los dedos para irse a lo que queda de librería y le va a meter un susto porque estaba ahí... arreglando cosas, reconstruyéndola y esperándole. La ángel sonríe aliviada al verle, aun asustado.

—Ah... ehm... has... vuelto.

—Sí, sí que he vuelto. Te buscaba —se le acerca un par de pasos, tomada una de sus manos con la otra de esa forma que suele hacer cuando está nerviosita.

—No estaba... solo... bueno,

—Está bien. Está bien... fui a buscarte a... bueno... —suspira —. Pensé que irías tras Gabriel.

—No... quiero ir con él.

—Lo sé, lo sé... creo que estaba exagerando. Gabriel... bueno, en realidad creo que llevo mucho tiempo exagerando con él.

—¿Por? —juega con algo que hay en el suelo con el pie.

—Pues... porque Gabriel, solo está haciendo su trabajo y al final... es un buen ángel y no es mal jefe... de hecho, no deja de ser admirable que... se resistió hasta el final. A veces quisiera ser más como él.

—_Wait, what?_ —se detiene. Aziraphale suspira.

—He sido muy duro contigo... y con él. Eso... estaba oscureciendo mi corazón. Pero todo está bien ahora...

Levanta una ceja y ella le sonríe aun con ese gesto de cierto nerviosismo, sonrojándose un poquito.

—La verdad, me alegra un poco que tú también dejes de... verle como... sueles verle. Prefiero que le veas con afecto... creo que lo merece.

—Yo no he... dejado de verle como suelo verle.

—Yo sé que un poco sí... venga, de verdad no voy a enfadarme si eres sincero.

—Soy sincero, solo hizo... algo. Pero no es... no es lógico y no está bien. Se me pasará.

—Bueno, mejor aún —la ángel suspira y sonríe

—De hecho ya se me ha pasado bastante.

—Yo ya no estoy enfadado contigo, sé que no ha sido culpa de nadie.

—Ha sido culpa de él, es un imbécil.

—Oh, venga, Crowley... no es un imbécil...

—Solo hizo eso para liar a Lord Belcebú.

—Bueno, sí... de hecho estaban teniendo relaciones íntimas. Un poco a su pesar... solo Dios sabe que se resistió —se mira las manos aún sintiéndose un poquito culpable

—Espera ¿qué?

Aziraphale hace un chasquido y ordena bastante un trozo de librería, limpiando el sillón y la silla (si es que Crowley no lo hizo antes) Se sienta estirándose el vestido.

—Tú has ido a por Gabriel.

—No, he ido... al otro lado del páramo en el que estábamos y al ver que desaparecías, asumí que habías ido por Gabriel... así que fui por ti.

—¿Era una... trampa?

—Estaba enfadado... y tenía miedo —le mira—. Crowely... acababa de... enseñarte todo mi amor. TODO. Y... a ti se te aceleraba el corazón con Gabriel. Admito que no actué racionalmente...

—¡No seas idiota! —igual se sonroja.

—Estaba... celoso. Genuinamente celoso. Ahora sé que no debía estarlo y de hecho... que no era... culpa tuya, ni de Gabriel.

—¿Y de quién era?

—Pues... de las circunstancias. O mía y de mis inseguridades —paz mental.

—Yo creo que sí era fucking culpa suya.

—Venga, ni siquiera sabía que estábamos ahí.

—¡Deja de defenderle!

—Pero Crowley, es que tiene razón... en general. Justamente estaba pensando que... es que... estaba genuinamente preocupado mientras el demonio... Belcebú le seducía. Quizás debí ayudarle.

—¿Ayudarle?

—Pero es que... de hecho estando yo contigo ni siquiera pensé en... —suspira —. Soy un mal ángel.

—Pues un poco bastard sí eres.

—Buff... no me digas eso que me haces sentir más culpable —sonríe igual, pero aprieta los ojos

Crowley suspira porque igual esto es... raro ahora. No sabe si... O sea, se ha enfadado, pero no se han reconciliado y sin embargo ha venido aquí con esta actitud un poco creepy de paz y amor universal que no sabe cuando se le pasara o si le explotará en la cara y de repente volvera a enfadarse. Además de que la sensación rara con Gabriel aun no acaba de irsele.

—Seguían en el laberinto cuando volví —le cuenta, hacienod un gesto con la mano apra que se siente a su lado en el sillón.

—¿Y? —se acerca, poniendo la rodilla en el asiento por delante.

Ella le mira y se sonroja un poco, pensando en Garbriel y la resistencia... quizás debía haberse sentado en el otro sillón. Cielos. Es que ella no solo no se había resistido ni un poco, había chillado y gritado como... esas mujeres de la vida alegre. Aprieta los ojos.

—Se estaban besando.

—Menos mal —se sienta con una pierna bajo el culo, apoyando el codo en el respaldo.

—La verdad... No sé.

—¿No sabes?

—No sé si menos mal, él no disfrutaba.

Crowley parpadea sin entender.

—Vamos... Estaba conflictuado —se gira a él, mirándole.

—¿Conflictuado?

—E-ES que esto no debería ser tan fácil.

—¿Qué es lo que no debería ser tan fácil?

—Esto... no como yo.

—_Excuse me?_ ¿Cómo tú?

—Sí... primer beso y... boom: Te doy mi flor.

Crowley le mira, en silencio

—Él... estaba preocupado, y yo... yo.

El demonio junta las puntas de los dedos índices y se las apoya sobre los labios, escuchándole

—Estaba pensando en Dios... y en la castidad y la pureza. Yo ni siquiera me lo plantee...

—¿Y?

—No sé... quizás debí.

—¿Pensar en la castidad?

—Pensar en... pues... algo de eso, del deber ser, o de lo que Dios esperaba de mi...

—Eso es como un voto, ¿no es eso? ¿Hacéis... votos?

—Después de que Dios ordenó que los ángeles no podíamos compartir el lecho con humanos decidieron... que debíamos prometer a Dios no... entregarnos.

—¿Y?

—E hicimos los votos de castidad. No eran los primeros votos que hacíamos... el primero fue el voto de obediencia. Después vino el de pobreza. Vamos, la verdad... es que había pensado en muchas cosas sobre esto en momentos distintos. En si era pecado, en si eras un demonio, en si me haría caer... pero... Él parecía tan... preocupado. Tan en conflicto. Y yo...

—¿Cuándo fue todo eso?

—Al principio... cuando los ángeles venían más a la tierra.

—O sea, hablamos de hace como... cuatro mil años. Aproximadamente.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—¿Porque nunca disfruté del voto de silencio?

Aziraphale le mira y le fulmina. Crowley sonríe de ladito.

—Pues porque disfrutabas de los de castidad...

—Ya, ya... —ojos en blanco, aunque sigue sonriendo—. Pero habría podido yo dormir.

—¡Lo dices como si yo no te hubiera dejado dormir alguna vez! —protesta.

—Y tú lo dices como si fueras súper considerada dejándome dormir.

—Bueno, tu tampoco eres considerado dejándome ser casto... así que, estamos a mano —Las toneladas de cinismo que tienes... Aziraphale.

—¿Perdona? Yo te dije muchas veces que no iba a volver a pasar y quién venía ahí que si "Crowleeeey" que si _puppy eyes..._

—¡No es verdad! Eres tú el que... ¡siempre quiere! —se sonroja porque sabe que eso no es verdad.

—Que si te tomo la mano, que si me echo sobre ti en el coche, que si un besito nada más...

—Es que, ¿ves? ¿Ves? —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Que sí "es que el infierno te va a matar si no" que sí "es que crees que estoy gordo"

—_Oh, shut up!_ —protesta —. Voy a parar con esas cosas.

—_Suddenly._

—Pues... sí. Después de ver a Gabriel quizás debería. Quizás debería parar... eres tú el demonio tentador y yo no estoy haciendo ni siquiera eso de dejar tentarme, ¡estoy yendo yo tras de ti!

—Mmmm... Te olvidas de una cosa.

—¿¡De que cosa me voy a olvidar!?

—Es tu deber conyugal —le muestra su mano. Aziraphale sonríe un poquito con eso.

—¿No decías tú que no era válido?

—No lo será.

—Tampoco para esto —estira la mano hacia el... y se arrepiente recogiéndola

—No lo será para ellos —responde mirando ese movimiento.

—Sí lo será porque lo es para Dios.

—Ah, ¿lo es para Dios?

—Debe serlo, somos dos personas, nos amamos y... ambas queríamos unir nuestras vidas libremente.

—No somos exactamente dos personas —se sonroja otra vez.

—Dos seres divinos...

—Yo no soy Divino

—Sí eres divino.

—Lo soy para muchas cosas, pero no creo que sea de la manera que tú te refieres.

—¡Eres una creación de Dios, Crowley!

—Eso ya lo sé. Una repudiada.

—No por mí, ni por Dios. Ella quiere a todos.

—Salvo a los demonios a los que castigo haciéndonos caer del cielo, Aziraphale.

—Igualmente ¡pese al castigo siguen siendo sus hijos! Y... yo te hago divino.

—Tú me haces feliz —es que no te creas que lo que tu hiciste no afectó. Ella le mira a los ojos... y sonríe un poco.

—¿Lo hago? —pregunta suavecito.

Carraspea un poco, moviéndose en el sofá, cambiando de postura, sonrojadito porque le ha salido más sincero y sin tapujos de lo que esperaba.

—Y... Y también me frustras y me desesperas y me avergüenzas y me haces desdichado, no te creas.

—¿Desdichado?

—Pues... Yo qué sé, es un adjetivo, es malo. Seguro lo haces. Aunque no sepa lo que significa, normalmente no importa porque tú sí lo sabes.

Aziraphale se ríe un poquito estirando el brazo para quitarle los lentes. Él le deja hacerlo, mirándola.

—Desdichado es... infeliz. No puedo hacerte feliz e infeliz a la vez.

—_W-Whatever._ No dudes de tus capacidades, _angel._

—Me gusta hacerte feliz. Me gusta mucho hacerte feliz —Se pone los lentes con cuidado.

La mira de reojo y sonríe un poquito con ojitos, ella se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —pregunta haciendo un cejas, cejas.

—Sé lo que esperas oír... pero nah.

—¿Nah? —Hace una mueca.

—Pues te ves... muy bonita—suspiiiiira

—¡No me digas que me veo muy bonita cuando no lo crees! —protesta sonrojándose y quitándoselos.

—Lo que pasa es que quieres verte _cool_, no bonita y... no... Funciona del todo así .

—¡Nunca te parece que me veo _cool_! —Hace otra vez la mueca porque sí que quiere verse _cool_.

—Porque es una cuestión de actitud y...

—¿Y...?

—Y como que cuanto más lo intentas menos... lo logras.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no hago las normas—se encoge de hombros.

—Tú me haces _cool_.

—Yo te hago... —la mira de reojito y sonríe—. Interesante.

—Eso quiero suponer que ya lo soy un poco, contigo o sin ti... ¿no?

—Ah, _bloody hell_ —Ooooojos en blanco pero asiente.

—Igualmente, sin duda... me haces más interesante.

Niega igual con la cabeza un poco. No para llevarle la contraria si no porque... las quejas

—Yo en cambio te hago a ti mucho menos _cool_... ¿ves cómo nos balanceamos? —La sonrisita.

—Claro, claro. Todo muy justo —sonríe igual.

—Cualquiera que te ve conmigo es como... Ohhh, miraaaa, un alma descarriada llevada por buen camino.

—Me pregunto si el alma descarriada de esa frase eres tú o yo.

Ella aprieta los labios un poquito.

—No me mires así, ¿quién es la que ha ido a ver porno en vivo de su jefe?

—No ha sido a eso... de hecho me quedé solo por dos cosas.

—Ya, ya... de hecho lo impresionante aquí es que eso sea otra de las cosas por las que uno no cae, creo que voy a empezar una lista de "Cosas asombrosas e inesperadas por las que uno no cae que te harán decir, naaah, venga, no puede ser que por eso TAMPOCO". Otra cuestión que discutir con Dios si algún día decide hablar conmigo —mira al techo—. Prometo pagar yo las cervezas.

—Crowley!

—Oh, venga ya, no me riñas así como si hubiera sido yo el que se quedó ahí.

—Te quedas tú ahí y te mato.

—Y seguimos ampliando la lista.

—Me he quedado —sigue, ignorándole—. En primer lugar era lo justo, dado que él nos obligó a tener relaciones carnales al uno con el otro.

—Ah, sí, esa es de Gabriel, pero tengo que añadirla también.

—De hecho admito que... pese a todo. El que el Arcángel Gabriel haya caído en la tentación con Belcebú me hace sentir... —sonríe. Le mira, curioso—. Había amor en el aire, Crowley! Siempre me hacen sentir tan estúpido por quererte y sé que no lo soy, claro que no lo soy, pero ellos me hacen sentir que yo soy menos por hacerlo. Como si fuera un ángel de segunda, un ángel asqueroso... y el que GABRIEL, el más respetable de todos nosotros, también pueda querer a un demonio, me confirma que yo siempre tuve razón. Reivindicado. Eso me hace sentir.

—Y por extensión, tenía razón yo —sonríe de lado.

—¿En qué tenías razón tú? —Aziraphale suspira, sonriendo.

—En todo. En el acuerdo, en que no ibas a caer en que no pasaba nada por confraternizar, en que me querías...

—Ugh... ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —le mira de reojo pensando que, aun estando tan cerca están muy lejos uno del otro.

—Es agradable.

—Pero las circunstancias son otras ahora.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Es que aun cuando tenías razón... yo también la tenía en temer. El cielo entonces no... No estaba así contra mí como ahora. No digo que no tuvieras razón, ahora visto en retrospectiva seguramente no habría pasado nada pero entonces...

—No me digas...

—¡No me digas "no me digas" así!

—Pues es que, que vengas a contarme a mí que no habrías pasado nada entonces...

—Pues es que nunca me das la razón.

—Porque no la tienes.

—¡Tenía razón de temerles! Ahora les ha dado por... esto, pero Gabriel no habría sido ni la mitad de lo benevolente que ha sido hoy en otros tiempos.

—Aun no lo entiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —le mira de reojo y es que aún siguen MUY lejos. ¿Por qué no podían tener esta conversación con Crowley abrazándole y ella dándole besitos en el cuello?

—Pues me pongo en su lugar y... O sea, es que Lord Belcebú me parece temible y todo eso, bien sabemos que no me metería con ella ni aunque me pagaran pero está claro que no es... bonita, ni querible en modo alguno. Es decir, a ella la entiendo, quiero decir que Gabriel es... o sea, que tiene como ese... atractivo que... o-o sea que cualquiera podría ver que... ehm... que... es... lo que digo es que... uhm... es evidente que sigo bajo los efectos de... que... eh... cállate, Crowley.

Aziraphale le mira con expresión... Sí, sí, por eso se le va muriendo el discurso.

—Es verdad que Gabriel es sumamente atractivo —expresa Aziraphale así como... sin entonación.

Crowley le mira para saber si eso es un... reclamo o... burla o... es sarcástico o... se ha enfadado de nuevo.

—Desde luego, si tuvieras que elegir entre todos los ángeles y arcángeles del cielo, hoy ya me has dejado claro que Gabriel tiene todos los atractivos del mundo... y que yo tengo el peor gusto hasta para elegir cuerpo —agrega con expresión... neutra.

—Noooo, _Angel,_ venga.

—Es que me lo has dicho ya varias veces y en diferentes contextos —sigue tranquila, sin chillar. Se encoge de hombros—. El atractivo es intelectual.

—Era solo... o sea...

—Nunca me he sentido avergonzado de mi cuerpo... y no pretendo empezar a sentírmelo ahora —asegura, sonrojándose igual un poco—. Gabriel... lo tiene mejor.

—No estoy hablando de algo físico.

—Uhh... se masca la tragedia —le mira fijamente, porque si no está hablando de algo físico... esto aún le jode más. Mira que estás haciendo que pelee contra el influjo.

—O-O sea que... solo es... que... ha hecho algo, tú lo has dicho. Algo me ha hecho, esto no es normal.

—Pero ahora no solo físicamente te gusta más —y es que. No ha negado una sola de las acusaciones.

—¡Pues es que lo que ha hecho no ha sido físico!

—¡Y no lo niegas! Ni que tengo pésimo gusto al elegir cuerpo ni que te gusta más en todos los aspectos. ¡Yo también lo hice!

—Ya sé que tú también lo hiciste.

Se revuelve, nerviosita, porque no dice "no es verdad" a ninguna de las otras cosas.

—Pero... pues qué sé yo, estaré más acostumbrado a que tú lo hagas o él será más poderoso.

—La cosa es que él está muy guapo y es más atractivo —le mira de reojo.

—Es que no sé qué ha hecho.

—Quizás solo te ha empujado a ser más sincero. Solo... es que esto no es tu culpa, pero decididamente no es lo que uno quiere escuchar el día que... —se humedece los labios y se mira las manos.

—¿Más sincero? ¡No me siento sincero!

—Yo tampoco estoy pensando organizadamente —admite apretando los ojos—. Y esto es injusto con Gabriel y contigo.

—A lo mejor deberíamos dejar de hablar de él...

—No será que... ¿Ya que lo has sentido todo... es un poco decepcionante?

—¿Decepcionante?

—U ordinario quizás... eso que has dicho. No tan impactante —suspira arreglándose el vestido en las rodillas y tamborileando se los dedos sobre ellas un poco.

—Dije que estoy acostumbrado, no que fuera decepcionante

—¿Estoy siendo muy necio, Crowley?

—Estás tergiversando mis palabras por tus celos

Ella se sonroja un poco más, mordiéndose el labio.

—Pues si algún día creo que los celos son enteramente justificables...

—Mira, lo que pasa es que... Gabriel es como... una... como una estrella.

—Una estrella —repite.

—O sea, esto suyo es como una estrella, porque está ahí y son jodidas, créeme, hice unas cuantas. Son bonitas y un día te paras y las miras y quedas maravillado, pero en general no... No les prestas más atención y cuando una se apaga pues quizás ni te enteras.

—Y en esta analogía hermosa en la que Gabriel es una estrella... yo soy... —Aún no supera que le haya llamado a Gabriel una estrella

—Ehm... el sol. Porque... no lo miras directamente casi nunca y todo eso y no le prestas atención pero el día que no se levante por ahí —señala hacia el norte—. Créeme que todo el mundo va a darse cuenta.

—El sol sale por ahí... —le mueve el dedo hacia el este.

_—Whatever!_

—El sol ni siquiera te gusta... —Aziraphale sonríe un poco. Ojos en blanco de Crowley.

—Esto es una metástasis o como se llame.

Aziraphale se ríe un poco con eso

—Sí, tú eres una metástasis. Creces por todos lados sin que uno quiera y luego ya nos tienes todos invadidos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Eh... sí. Eso. Algo horrible.

La ángel levanta la mano y va a tocarle... pero vacila y no lo hace, volviendo a tomársela con la otra. Crowley parpadea con eso, notándolo ahora sí y mirándole las manos y luego la mira a ella a la cara.

_—Wait..._

Ella se aclara la garganta y se mira las manos.

—No serás tú la que ahora...

—La que ahora...

—Prefiere al... a Gabriel.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco

—Pues insistes tanto conmigo que... a saber

—¡Lo que quiero es que me toques, pedazo de alcornoque! Desde que aparecí aquí no me has siquiera intentado tomar la mano, ¡no importa cuántas veces te he dicho que me estás diciendo en la cara que ahora mismo no te gusto!

—Pero si... si te acabo de decir que... —Parpadea y se sonroja con eso.

—Necesito que me abraces y me digas que aunque ahora mismo has perdido la tonta cabeza, claro que te gusto y claro que te gusta estar conmigo y claro que te parezco guapo y por supuesto que no quieres irte con nadie más. Aunque me hayas dicho que soy el sol. No es bastante —aprieta los ojos, sonrojándose también—. Y solo lo has dicho porque te he pedido que hicieras una analogía conmigo.

—E-es que... —levanta los brazos hacia ella torpemente sin saber muy bien cómo.

—Aunque no te apetezca del todo por la lobotomía del... Arcángel.

—No es que no me apetezca, idiota, es que creo que es obvio—sigue con los brazos en alto, esperándola.

—Pues a mí no me lo está pareciendo, no has negado ni una sola de mis declaraciones horribles y mira que he intentado que fueran verdaderamente horribles —le mira... y se acerca un poquito a él.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué?

—Como que estoy fea y no te gusto y que él te gusta más ¡y además ni siquiera es solo físico!

—Que vas a estar fea, eso es que me ha parecido directamente estúpido.

—¡No cuando estás teniendo un amor infinito repentino por otro ángel! —se le echa más encima porque... ¡porque!

—No estoy teniendo... —La abraza apretando los ojos.

—Bueno, como quieras llamarle.

—Pues es que eso suena fatal.

—Entonces... —le mira porque ¡eso no es lo importante!

—Se me pasara.

—Lo imagino. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—No estoy hablando de eso, estoy hablando de nosotros. ¿No me vas a decir... esas cosas?

—Pues es que vine tras de ti, por ti, aquí a esperarte, a reconstruir esto.

—Ajá... —se le acurruca—. Porque me quieres

—P-Porque... ¿por qué otra cosa iba a ser?

—Aunque sea obvio... es bonito oírlo.

—Vale, vale... Te quiero. Y no puedo creer que me hayas hecho decir que Gabriel es como una estrella. Vas a burlarte de mí para siempre con eso.

—Yo no te lo hice decir... pero por supuesto que voy a burlarme de ti para siempre de eso —asegura y sonríe sinceramente.

—Ugh, esto es súper cruel porque por supuesto tú no has dicho ninguna ridiculez más de las habituales

—Crowley, Tú me hiciste GEMIR como una mujerzuela de ESAS.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando estábamos en presencia de... la estrella.

—Eso no fue a propósito...

—Me has dicho que te venganza, _my dear._

—No... —sonríe—. Pero no era contra ti.

—No entiendo como eso podría ser venganza contra el cielo.

—Porque les he robado a su ángel más dulce y ahora saben que es mío.

Aziraphale se sonroja tremendamente con eso. ¿Ves? ¿Ves cómo puedes decir cosas MUY lindas?

—_Wh-What?!_ —susurra casi sin aire, sin esperarse esa respuesta

—Por hacerme caer. Mi venganza.

Ella se estira hacia él un poco y le da un besito en la mejilla, él la abraza más.

—Completamente tuyo.

_—So..._ ya que he sido maldecido con ello... —Sonríe de ladito.

—¿Maldecido? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Contigo...

—Claro, claro, una terrible maldición.

—Más de lo que creen.

—Has dicho el ángel más dulce, ¡eso no es una maldición!

—Eso lo dices tú.

—Poooobre, pobre de ti.

—Exacto.

—Cómo sufres.

—Infinitamente. ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

—Yo soñaba con irme de vacaciones contigo.

—¿Y?

—¿Quieres? Solo tú y yo, como cuando estábamos en Las Vegas.

—Claro, que les den.

—¿A dónde? —Sonríe un poquito.

—Donde tú quieras.

—Y si vamos al sur... junto al mar.

—¿Cuál mar?

—Técnicamente podríamos ir a cualquiera... pero aquí, al sur de Inglaterra. Hacia el canal de La Mancha. ¿O prefieres ir más al sur?

—No, está bien. Vamos por el coche.

—¿Estas bien? —asiente.

—Yo sí. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy cansado. Creo que... pelear contigo es de las cosas más cansadas qué hay.

—Eso es porque tengo razón, así que no lo hagas.

—¡No tienes razón en todo! —protesta un poco, sonriendo.

—Prácticamente —sonríe también.

—Blablablá —protesta otra vez un poco, mirándole a los ojos y riéndose un poco.

Ojos en blanco pero sonríe.

—¿Crees que... esté embarazada?

—¿Quieres pasar por palitos de mear de camino a la costa? —La mira porque... no es como que no lo haya pensado.

—Igualmente quiero... asegurarme de que si no lo estoy no sea por falta de... intentos —sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros.

—A que nos diga que vas a tener un arcoi... —se le muere la palabra en la boca con ese comentario. Aziraphale le mira de reojito.

—Ehm... bueno.

—Oh. Ehm... vale. Vale... vale. Eeeh... ¿significa eso que llamo por un buen hotel y nos da igual el lugar?

—Hmmm... un lugar bonito con comida buena, donde puedas dormir, pueda yo leer, pasear un poquito y...

—No me puedes decir de intentos y ahora fingir que lo que quieres es leer y pasear.

—Aún no he tenido el gusto de tenerte dentro —le sonríe.

—O sea, lo que di... —se atraganta con sus propias palabras, tose y casi se muere.

—Y sinceramente me apetece bastante —remata.

Abre y cierra la boca varias veces y Aziraphale se estira un poco, un poco sonrojadito pero no tanto para lo que le está diciendo

—También querría probar con los labios.

Crowley sigue... muy ocupado en abrir y cerrar la boca.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

—Ah... uh... uhm... ah. Hum.

Mira que buena solución para que se olvide de Gabriel. Sí, desde luego. Se le acerca y le da un besito en la mejilla. El besito de la promesa de todo lo demás que van a hacer

—Está... el... E-El Ritz. Aparcado en el coche.

—Oh... es verdad que una vez más... ¿sabes? Empiezo a detestar ir al Ritz. Quizás pueda traerlo.

—¿Traerlo?

—Un milagro... tengo milagros ILIMITADOS.

—Ah, vale. Lo que tú quieras.

—También podríamos intentarlo en el Bentley... creo que le haría gracia —agrega mirando hacia la calle y chasqueando los dedos.

—En el... en... en el... en. Ahí.

—Con cuidado de no manchar nada... eso si —agrega, sonriendo de lado y mirándole de reojito.

—Ehm... —vacila otra vez.

—¿Todo bien?

—Y-Yo... L-Lo que... digo... lo que... sí. T-Todo bien.

—Muy bien. ¿Vamos entonces?

Asiente. Aziraphale le toma de la mano, entrelaza sus dedos y se levanta. Él se levanta tras ella, como si tuviera tres o cuatro rodillas de más en cada pierna porque está nervioso.

—No llevo ni un libro.

Traga saliva con eso. No vas a dormir en tres días, Crowley.

—Para que veas que tan comprometido a la causa estoy...

—Sí, bueno, milagros ilimitados...

—¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

—Pues que puedes... traerlos.

—Si fuera necesario, sí... ¿crees que lo sea?

—A lo mejor no, pero con todo lo que ha pasado me apetecía dormir un poco.

—Vaaale, llevaré tres —hace los ojos en blanco igual—. Pero no vas a dormir los tres días.

—Puedo... podemos ver que... pasa.

—Quizás sea yo el que duerma los tres días hasta que tú te aburras —le sonríe un poco, abriendo la puerta del Bentley.

—Para eso no vamos.

—¿Veeeees? Anda, sube ya, vamos a... ver que pasa —le hace cejas cejas y se sube.

Crowley se paraliza un instante mirándola subirse y se sonroja, metiéndose después. Aziraphale se sienta derecha, acomodándose el vestido. Quizás debería ponerse unos aretes y un peinado medio rebuscado. Quizás un moño... se sonroja un poco con esa idea ysolo se pasa un poco las manos por el pelo, tratando de tener un gesto que hacer en vez de estirarse la pajarita.

Crowley finalmente se sienta en el lugar del conductor sin mirarla, recordándose a si mismo "_play it cool"_ mirando al frente. Muy rígido. Sí puede que sí le pusiera el pelo largo.

Igualmente, Aziraphale chasquea los dedos y se hace un peinado así como con trenzas y... seguro algo que le vio a María Antonieta o algo así. Y los ojos un poco pintados, muy discretos... y los labios pintados de rosa. Y un perfume sutil.

La mira un instante de reojo y se sonroja con lo que ha dicho... y parpadea con todo eso.

Aziraphale no le mira, la verdad, sentándose un poco más derecha y tratando de cerrar las pierdas para verse más femenina. Está intentando gustarte.

—¿Qué te... has hecho en el pelo?

—Nada muy... Ehm... ¿Te... gusta?

Lo mira otra vez y piensa que parece como del siglo diecisiete. Sí... un poco sí.

_—It's... Old fashioned._

—Ohh... well... sí, un poquito sí, estaba pensando en Marie Leszczyńska, ¿la recuerdas? Ehm... quizás...

_—Who?_

—La esposa de Louis XV... —aprieta los ojos tratando de pensar e imaginar un peinado más actual y chasquea los dedos de nuevo.

La mira por encima de las gafas. Ahí le tienes como la reina Isabel de joven. Así con melenita. Vamos, que no es como que cambie demasiado. Entre la reina antes y ahora.

_—Fifty's?_

_—Oh, come on..._ dame una imagen mental —De verdad lo intenta, en serio

—Pues qué sé yo con qué te vas a sentir cómoda

—No sé... ¿esto se me ve muy mal? Si _her majesty_ lleva usándolo cincuenta años debe ser cómodo y práctico.

—La reina. Te estás inspirando en... la reina. O sea, quieres que te mire y que piense lo mismo que pienso al ver a... la reina.

Le mira un poco desconsolada porque justamente el propósito de esto era gustarle a él.

Pues por eso lo dice.

Se humedece los labios revolviéndose un poco y chasquea los dedos otra vez recordando a una chica, que salía en una película... cuyo nombre NO QUIERE DECIR, pero la vio solamente por el nombre. Pero que traía el pelo rizado suelto y medianamente corto... está pensando en Meg Ryan.

¿Por? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

_"City of Angels_" (Es que aquí le pusieron "_Un Ángel enamorado_") Crowley la mira y sonríe.

—_Thank you._

Sonríe, aliviada y sonrojadita.

—Bien... esto debe ser fácil. Y es más cómodo que la trenzas —asegura.

—Me recuerdas a alguien...

—¿A quién?

—No lo sé, una película, tal vez —se encoge de hombros porque igual no la ubica. (Seguro Crowley la vió y le gustó) Ella se sonroja un poco

—Yo qué sé. No veo películas. Pensé que te recordaría a mí mismo... creo que se parece al peinado de siempre, ¿no?

—En fin... _whatever._

—Lo importante es que te guste... porque hay momentos en los que no puedo hablar y la vista es importante —le mira y sonríe.

—No te miro cuando duermo.

—Ehm... bueno, si, también cuando duermes —parpadea porque no se refería a eso precisamente.

—¿También?

—Me refería a otros momentos en los que estoy ocupado y físicamente no puedo hablar... de hecho cuando duermes puedo hablar y gustarte.

—No me gustas cuando hablas mientras duermo.

—Eso lo has dejado claro ya unas tres mil veces —Ojos en blanco.

—Y aun así parece que la idea no cuaja.

—Sinceramente no sé còmo puedes quejarte de que YO me quejo de todo, con lo que tú te quejas. Ya te dije que no voy a dejarte dormir tres días seguidos.

—Porque yo aprendí de ti —igual se sonroja otra vez y arranca el coche finalmente.

Se refiere a que no va a permitir que duerma tres días seguidos como querría... pero entiendo el sonrojo.

—¡Pues haberme aprendido otra cosa!

—He aprendido muchas cosas de ti.

—¿Como cuáles? —pregunta con curiosidad, mirándole. Él la mira de reojo y medio sonríe.

—La mayoría, cosas que no quiero hacer y el por qué.

—¿Cosas cómo qué? —Ojos en blanco

—Como no quiero verme, como no quiero actuar...

—Dios me ampare contigo... —Frunce el ceño y Crowley se ríe—. Tú te verías ridículo, en efecto. A diferencia de mí.

—Que te lo ves pero te da igual.

—Es cuestión de opiniones —Ojos en blanco.

—A como puede darte igual hacer el ridículo es algo que también aprendí de ti. De hecho, a cómo lograr que casi todo te dé igual.

—Es que realmente no hago el ridículo... tú eres demasiado sensible a eso —sonríe igual—. Y no me da casi todo igual, todo lo reduces al absurdo... solo no me detiene que a ti te dé vergüenza algo sin razón.

—No, bueno, ya sé que no todo te da igual, pero no estaba hablando del todo de eso.

—¿De qué hablas entonces? —se gira a él... y levanta la mano, acariciándole un poco el pelo.

—Pues a... tener convicciones personales y seguirlas a pesar de lo que... puedan pensar o decir los demás. A ser fiel a tus ideas y llevarlas hasta las últimas consecuencias, pase lo que pase. A respetarte a ti mismo, solo para, si todo sale mal, al menos poder decir "hice lo que yo creí lo mejor y lo volvería a hacer."

Se sonroja un poco con todo eso, culpablemente. Sí, la espada otra vez... entre otras cosas.

—Ah... eso. Esas cosas siempre puede uno verlas como ventajas y cosas positivas... o como exactamente lo que me hace a mí un mal ángel.

—Yo tengo una idea distinta de lo que hace a alguien un mal ángel.

—Lo de... gracias a Dios. Pero eres el único

—Nah, Dios piensa como yo. Por eso eres su favorita.

—Creo que... de alguna manera Dios nos hace pensar a todos eso... es parte del truco. Siempre creemos que lo estamos haciendo todo muy bien...

—Créeme que cuando no lo haces bien, Dios te lo hace saber sin ninguna duda.

—Tu caída me parece más una... necesidad del plan que otra cosa.

—Necesidad.

—Era absolutamente indispensable que fueras un demonio y hubieras pasado todos estos años en la tierra para que estemos aquí y ahora y solo nos tengamos el uno al otro. De no haber caído no estaríamos aquí y Dios nos necesita aquí, juntos, para algo.

—¿Parar el apocalipsis?

Aziraphale se encoge de hombros

—Eso dependía más de ti que de mí. Yo me hubiera ido.

—Dependía de ambos. De no haber estado tú aquí yo no hubiera tenido ni la absoluta. Necesidad de volver ni la fortaleza para hacerlo

—Claro que sí, si fuiste tú quien encontró al niño y fue ahí y le convenció de enfrentarse a Satán.

—¿Y quién detuvo el tiempo? Tú le convenciste conmigo.

—Podrías haber hecho eso tú también. Lo único que yo hice fue entregarlo a las monjas y... salió mal.

—Podía... tú también podrías haber convencido al chico de enfrentar a Satán. Ambos hicimos nuestra parte crucial. Existir para el otro, para empezar.

—La verdad, igual lo pasé bien haciéndole de niñera al otro.

Aziraphale no puede evitar llevarse una mano al abdomen en automático.

_—I know_

Crowley sonríe sin mirarle, recordando esos días con Warlock, viviendo con Azirpahale en la misma casa y bueno, la madre de Warlock, que podría haber sido mucho más insoportable de lo que fue.

—Lo hacías muy bien...

—Nah, le enseñaba cosas horribles —se ríe—. Pero él era monísimo y siempre se inventaba esos juegos, ¿te acuerdas? Acababa yo persiguiéndole por todo el jardín y... —carraspea porque él es un demonio _nasty_ con ninguna debilidad por los niños—. Ejem. _Well, whatever_. Todo era trabajo.

Aziraphale lo recuerda perfectamente bien, porque era divertido y aunque tenía su fracción de trabajo, en su mayoría era únicamente una vida muy mundana y terriblemente familiar, en la que podía disfrutar de Crowley corriendo muerto de la risa detrás de Warlock todos los días en el jardín.

Y de caminatas largas con ella en el mismo jardín una vez se dormía el niño. Pasar juntos todos los días libres haciendo planes sin un ápice de preocupación ya que... al final, era trabajo.

—Warlock creció demasiado rápido.

—Y tú eras un DESASTRE con el jardín, ¿te acuerdas? Tenías que curar las plantas con milagros cada dos por tres.

—Y tenía plagas de babosas cada dos por tres. Era la única parte terrible —Aziraphale se ríe un poco.

—¡Porque no me hacías ni caso!

—¡Tú y tú reinado del terror en el jardín! ¿De verdad me imaginabas a mi gritándoles todos los días?

—Sí. Es la única manera en que aprenden. Hacerles saber quién manda.

—Aterrorizarlas. Admito que tus plantas son muy bonitas, pero creo que todos, tú y las plantas, tienen una vida un poco tensa. Además, asumiría uno que es un modelo que no disfrutas.

—Claro que lo disfruto y si están tensas es porque están todos tus libros por todos lados.

—¿Mis libros?! ¿Qué puede tensar les de mis libros? ¿Y tú estás consciente de que Dios hace lo mismo con nosotros?

—¿Llenarnos de libros?

—Eso también... ¡Pero no me refiero a eso! ¡Y ya me voy a llevar los libros, sabes que no los tengo ahí por gusto!

—Sí, sí, pero te dan vacaciones para que arregles tu librería y nos vamos a la costa —Se ríe.

—Vuelve —La MIRADA culpable.

—Voy. Deberías buscar algo en Airbnb.

—¿Debería qué?

—Pues pensaba en una casita en la playa, pero si prefieres un hotel...

—Una... ¿casita en la playa? ¿Para rentar?

—Sí —desde luego no ha dado la vuelta ni por un instante.

—¿Y dónde veo eso de casitas para rentar? Para y compramos el periódico.

—Busca airbnb en google

—Espera... Gobble. De eso si me has hablado.

—Saca tu teléfono —suspira.

Ella le mira de reojo... y chasquea los dedos para aparecerlo en sus manos.

—¿Que has dicho que busque? _Pair bee and bee?_

—Vale, ahora chasquea los dedos y haz que aparezca la casita de playa más bonita en la pantalla.

Levanta las cejas... y eso no suena mal. Así que lo hace.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Mira que linda es!

—Y ahora la alquilas y me das la dirección.

—Aquí dice propiedad a la venta... Ohh! Tiene una cocina grande. Y varias habitaciones... y un jardín. ¿Habrá más fotos?

—Pues cómprala.

—¿¡Que la compre?! No voy a comprar una casa que... ¡mira! ¡Tiene espacio para una biblioteca!

—Cómprala. Venga.

—¡Ni siquiera sé cómo!

—Con dinero... escribe y di que pagas el doble de lo que piden si firmamos esta tarde —luego quieres que no piensen que ere un mafioso intentando blanquear dinero, Crowley.

—¿Pero cómo lo veo? Mira, está casi a la orilla del mar!

—¿No hay un número de teléfono? SIRI llama al número de teléfono que aparece en la web.

—¿Siri? ¿De qué estás hablando? No sé si hay un numero de teléfono que... oh!

—Ponte el teléfono al oído, está llamando.

_—Oh... hello. Ehm... yes... hello._ Mi nombre es Mrs. Crowley y hablo por el anuncio que tiene en el pe... en el gooble, sobre una preciosa casita en Bognor Regis.

Crowley la mira de reojo y sonríe un poco.

—Queremos comprarla mi marido y yo. Inmediatamente.

Se sonroja un poco con eso porque... ha dicho marido y... van a comprar una casa. Un poco como quien se compra un helado. Y no es que el dinero sea un problema pero...

Esta ha sido tu idea. Sí, pero... se acaba de dar cuenta.

—Aja... Mmmm... Aja. En realidad el me ha dicho que quería comprarla hoy... —algo le dicen que le hace reír—. Ya, ya lo sé. No crea, tiene en algunas cosas la paciencia de un santo.

Oooojos en blanco de Crowley.

—No, no... Pero cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza...

—Quiindi ini idii si li miti in li quibizi...

—Me está diciendo que les haga una oferta para que firmemos hoy... sí, sí. Ya se que no la hemos visto... —Aziraphale le mira de reojo.

—Vamos ahora a verla.

—De hecho vamos ahora a verla... ¿puede recibirnos?

—Y si nos gusta nos la quedamos hoy —La mira de reojo.

—Y... y si nos gusta le hacemos una oferta y... hoy mismo... nos... oh... hmmm

—¿Qué?

—Dice que tiene otros compradores... —Cubre la bocina.

—¿En serio? ¿Le has dicho que queremos hacer una oferta hoy y vienen con ese rollo?

—Yo creo que realmente no me creen. Ahora les digo lo que has dicho... de pagar más.

—Solo si te gusta mucho, porque ahora me caen mal.

—Oh, venga, Crowley... _please_ —le hace ojitos.

—Vale, vale.

—Solo vamos a... —se vuelve al teléfono—. Sí. Sí... estaremos ahí en un par de horas. Sí. Ya le he dicho que si nos gusta, hoy mismo le daremos una oferta mejor.

—Ahí lo tienes.

—_Wonderful, Mrs. Lansbury! Thank you_

Crowley sonríe un poco y mira a Aziraphale de reojo porque le ha costado poco hacerse a la idea de comprar una casa en la playa... a lo mejor porque se cree que la va a comprar él solo y no los dos

Aziraphale busca unos segundos como colgar porque esto siempre le cuesta y mira a Crowley de reojo.

—Quizás debería hablar a mi banco, nunca... he hecho algo así de impulsivo.

—Vamos a pagar en efectivo, ¿no?

El gangster.

—No sé... no sé. No sé —sonríe.

—Es decir... no vamos a pedir una hipoteca

—No. No... Si dinero tengo.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues no lo sé... —le sonríe—. Me he puesto repentinamente nervioso. No sé si... quizás deberíamos. ¡Pero mírala! Es que es bonita y no es muy oscura ni muy clara ni muy...

—¿Nerviosa por?

—¡Pues es una casa! Una distinta... vendrás conmigo aquí algunos fines de semana, ¿verdad? Es... bueno, quizás es muy aventurado pensar que...

—¿Pensar qué?

—Que es nuestra casa de casados —eres leeeento, ángel.

Crowley Se sonroja con eso volviendo a la carretera pero no lo niega. Si serás ridículo.

—Podríamos venir aquí algunos fines de semana...

—S-Sí, ¿por qué no?

—Tú encargarte del jardín... Yo de la decoración —agrega maliciosillo.

—¡Ni hablar!

—¡Anda ya! —Aziraphale se ríe.

—O sea, claro que me encargaré yo del jardín.

—¿Y de la decoración? ¿Podré encargarme yo de un baño al menos?

—Por cada ángel, jesusito, virgencita, cruz o mierda rara que me pongas voy a...

—Vas a... —Aziraphale levanta las cejas.

—Aun no lo decido.

—¿Darme una nalgada por ser buen chico?

—Una nalgada de esas es lo último que mereces.

—Bah —Hace carita.

—Además, se supone que tiene que ser algo que no te guste, la idea es no fomentar ese comportamiento.

—No vas a empezar ahora a castigarme, que créeme... todos podemos jugar a eso.

—Disculpa, pero el experto en castigos soy yo.

—¿Tú crees? —le mira.

—¿Quién es aquí el demonio del infierno?

—A veces no estoy muy seguro —le acaricia la mejilla otra vez.

—Ya, ya, ya... _Shut up,_ no deberías estar tan orgullosa.

—Pero quizás... sólo quizás, deberíamos prometernos una cosa el uno al otro —Aziraphale se ríe un poquito.

—_What?_

—Siempre he pensado que usar el sexo para castigar al otro es un poco cruel.

Le mira y ella le sonríe.

—Ya veo...

—Así que me parece un buen momento para que prometas no usarlo.

—Sé por qué dices eso.

—Ah, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, eres mucho más demandante y necesitada que yo. Sabes que yo podría esperar por cuatro mil años si hiciera falta, pero tú... ahora que lo has probado, estás frita.

—_What?!_

—A las pruebas me remito —se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos porque es verdad. Nunca, NUNCA ha sido buena para impedir ser demasiado indulgente consigo mismo cuando habla de placeres terrestres. Ni siquiera le ha parecido jamás que fuera buena idea intentarlo... ¿Para qué? Si SIEMPRE ha sido especialmente hedonista.

La mira de reojo y si no estuviera conduciendo la besaría.

—¿Por qué habría de... esperar?

—Solo digo que sabes que si tú usaras el sexo como castigo te saldría bastante peor de lo que me saldría a mí.

—No debería ser así. Es lo que te digo.

—¿No? ¿Cómo debería ser?

—Deberías... —se humedece un poco los labios—. Sé que tienes mucha práctica, pero quisiera que... no tuvieras que contenerte solo porque puedes. No quiero eso en nuestra relación.

—Ah, menos mal.

—Quiero que tú seas indulgente, que... seas exigente.

—Por un momento pensé que ibas a decir que debías ser casta y pura.

—_Oh, come on._

—Pues es que no sé si conoces a mi esposa, es un ángel y dice esa clase de cosas constantemente.

—Solo recuerdas que debería decirlas —se sonroja y se ríe.

—En realidad prefiero que digas estas.

—Quizás no debería decirlas... pero igualmente me parece importante

—Vaaale, vale, nada de usar el sexo contra ti, buscaré otro punto débil.

—No, no es eso lo que te estoy diciendo. Es lo que tú tienes que hacer y es importante.

Sonríe.

—Tienes todo el derecho de querer cosas... no es que yo no pueda decir que no, pero. Pero.

—Ya veo...

—Ugh. ¿Qué ves?

—¿Querer cosas como cuáles?

—Pues las cosas que quieras. ¿Qué cosas quieres?

—¿Que tal... comprarme una casa con el único fin de acostarme contigo?

—D-De... _what?_ —levanta las cejas.

—Naaah, es broma. ¿Quién haría eso?—risa nerviosa.

—Tú, por lo visto —sonríe de lado—. Pensé que... podría tener un más que ESE propósito. Pero... ¿ves? Justamente esas cosas.

—Nah, solo es una broma.

—Ahora le llamaremos así, la casa del... placer.

Aziraphale se sonroja por decirlo.

—Casa del... _what the fuck, angel?_

—¿No quieres? Mojigato —se ríe.

—¡No he dicho que no quiera! —frunce el ceño porque mira que hay insultos... pero ese, viniendo de un ángel...

—No, no, te has escandalizado y todo.

—No me he escandalizado, ¡es que lo has dicho tú!

Aziraphale le mira y se ríe un poquito acercándose a él y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—No te enfadeeees.

—¡Sí me enfado! Es que yo podría poner todas las bombillas rojas y unas luces de neón!

—¡No vas a hacer un burdel de nuestra casa!

—Mojigato.

—Con esa palabra es con la que casi te mato...

—Y ahora es tuya.

—Me la han dicho demasiadas veces.

—Una más.

—Igualmente no vas a ponerle luces de neón a la casa del... placer.

—Así "_House of pleasure_" y la H podría tener cuernos y una aureola.

—Podemos prestarle una habitación a nuestros jefes cuando la necesiten...

—No, eso sí que no, se supone que esto tiene que ser divertido. Aunque si ahora te va que nos fuercen y tener público...

—No... No. Aunque pensé que sería... peor.

—¿Peor?

—Cuando me dijiste la idea, pensé que sería imposible concentrarme.

—Oh, bueno... lo fue un poco.

—Más aún con los cuerpos... intercambiados. Pero al final...

—Bueno, de eso hablaba.

—Ahn así, una vez más... les convencimos. Sin torturas ni horrores. Pero preferiría no repetirlo.

—No creo que necesiten que lo repitamos si dices que ya los viste... entre ellos. Con suerte estarán ya satisfechos y un poco avergonzados y ya no nos molestarán más.

—Él estaba... no parecía muy feliz pero por lo que pude sentir, llego al clímax.

—¿No estaba muy feliz llegando al clímax?

—Creo que estaba teniendo conflictos sobre el pecado.

—Oh... que novedad.

—Él parecía estarlos teniendo lo bastante en serio como para pedirle que parara varias veces.

—¿Y paró?

—No.

—O sea que Lord Belecebú acabó violando a Gabriel... —vacila un poco, no tan feliz con esta idea como estaría normalmente.

—Pues no lo sé. Podríamos quizás interpretarlo un poco así, sí —le mira de reojo.

—Bueno, ella... estará complacida de eso.

—Aun así, Crowley, había unas... una cantidad de amor en el aire... intensa. SUMAMENTE intensa.

—¿Crees que se... aman?

—No... sí... no sé. No creo que... no como nosotros —le mira de reojo.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero creo que... si hay algo que les une. Algún tipo de afecto sí se tiene. Deberían poder reconocerlo.

—Yo creía que esto era solo desahogarse.

—Yo también.

—¿Estás seguro que era afecto y no... Tensión sexual?

—Yo no siento la tensión sexual en el ambiente.

—Pero... ¿afecto? Si ninguno de los dos tiene corazón.

—Pues... no me dirás que el afecto salía de otro sitio. Menos aún con esa fuerza. Tienen algo.

—Pues yo que sé, pero es que... ¿en serio?

—No lo hubiera pensado nunca, en eso estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, nunca había sentido de Gabriel... algo así por algo que no fuera divino.

—¿Ni por los zapatos?

—Yo creo que lo que tiene con los zapatos sí es sexual —Aziraphale se ríe.

—Bueno, algunos de los que tiene sí que son bastante divinos.

—Estrellita, con unos zapatos divinos...

_—What the fuck!?_

—Estoy repitiéndolo para no olvidarlo... —le mira de reojo, sonriendo un poco.

—Sí, sí, si por eso me quejo.

Ella se ríe más.

—¡Para de reírte! —la empuja un poquito.

No ayuda a que pare.

Ya, ya... Sigh.

—A mí me llama "ángel" y a él "estrella divina".

—Nunca dije "estrella divina".

—Estrella con zapatos divinos. Es lo mismo, _my dear_.

—¡No! Estaba burlándome.

—¡Que va!

—Claro que sí.

—No vas ahora a intentar arreglarle.

—No es arreglarlo, es la verdad.

—No lo es. No me mientas.

—Claro que no miento.

—No por repetirlo, pero verás... no voy a dejarlo ir.

—Ugh contigo.

—Es venganza.

—¿Por?

—Por echar a perder el día en que te mostré mi amor.

—¿Yo?

—Sí.

—Si acaso el idiota de... oye, ¿por dónde tengo que ir ahora?

—Ah, no lo sé. Es en Bognor Regis...

—Ya, o sea... voy hacia el sur, pero...

—No sé... ¿no le puedes pedir a tu maquina esa que te diga?

—El teléfono es tuyo, el mío debe seguir en mi bolso en el Ritz.

—Ugh. Un chasquido... estoy harto del Ritz, y eso es indignante.

—Lo que nunca pensé que te iba a oír decir.

—Por eso es indignante. Es que cada vez que vamos...

—No creo que sea culpa del Ritz.

—Pues seguro que no, pero cada vez.. es el mismo asunto.

Crowley suspira y Aziraphale chasquea los dedos... y ahí está su bolsa.

_—Thank you._

—Benditos milagros —sonríe.

La mira de reojo sacando el teléfono para poner el GPS mientras conduce con una mano.

—Ehm... el camino, _dear_.

_—Yes, yes_ —demasiadas cosas a la vez, porque además tiene notificaciones de un montón de cosas por no haber visto su teléfono en dos días.

—No, _really..._

—Mhm... —tienes que ser un poco más... intensa.

—CROWLEY!

Da un salto y le cae el teléfono mirando la carretera como si se hubiera metido al carril contrario.

¡Pues se ha metido! No viene nadie pero...

_—Angel, bloody hell!_

—¡Pues no estabas viendo!

—Pero no pasa nada, no me des esos sustos —y espera que ahora va ahí abajo a buscar el teléfono por el suelo.

—No... no! Crowley! Yo lo traigo.

—Pero si está... —se incorpora—está aquí de mi lado.

—No quiero morir. Menos aún en mis vacaciones.

—Que dramática.

—Así vamos últimamente.

—Cuando últimamente comprende milenios enteros.

—¿¡Te parece entonces que no nos molestan lo bastante?!

—Sí, claro.

—¿Puedes no decirlo en voz alta?

—Creo que nos molestan demasiado.

—Ah, menos mal. Pensé que ahora si habías perdido la cabeza —sonríe.

Ojos en blanco y ella se ríe.


	75. Chapter 75

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, Gabriel... ha vuelto de la iglesia. Y se ha vestido por fin. Gracias. No necesariamente en ese orden. De hecho, esperemos que no en ese orden. Aunque no es como que nadie pueda recordar nada... impuro o impropio de él.

En la línea de... o sea, no estamos hablando de una cuestión del tamaña no de la trompeta, sino más bien del aire... puro de ángel asexuado. Insistimos, tal vez una cuestión de cuadro del renacimiento o quizás siempre había algo. Una flor, una vela, un banco, una biblia que por perspectiva.

Vale, vale... en realidad nadie está pensando en ese asunto más que Belcebú.

Sí, sí ha despertado al padre y lo ha bendecido también, por si acaso. Y expirado sus pecados, porque venga, dos por uno. Estamos de oferta.

Muy bien... el padre le ha mandado a decir unas aves marias.

Así que ha insistido que... no es suficiente. De verdad, INSISTENTEMENTE.

Bueno, unos padres nuestros también. Qué tal un poco de limosna a la iglesia y unas que vaya a misa... ¿cada cuánto va a misa?

No se va a sentir puro otra vez haciendo eso. Como cada mañana después del desayuno.

No se va a sentir puro nunca más.

_Bloody hell_, se supone que si se arrepiente y hace penitencia le van a perdonar, ¡de eso va todo esto!

Perdonado va a estar, sí, pero virgen no puede volver a ser.

Cielos... necesita más penitencia.

—¿Ama a la mujer con la que se acostó?

—¿Qué?

—Que si amas a la mujer a la que le diste tu cuerpo.

—Sí... No... No lo sé, ¿Qué importa eso? Ni siquiera era una mujer.

—Bueno, el amor es una atenuante.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Tener relaciones con la mujer que amas previo al matrimonio es una ofensa, pero tener relaciones exclusivamente por el placer carnal, sin considerar en lo absoluto una comunión amorosa es una ofensa mucho mayor.

—Q-Quisiera pensar que... esta no ha sido la peor ofensa que podría ser, pero no puedo engañarme con eso —traga saliva. El padre suspira.

—Y ella... ¿has tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos?

—Ella no tiene sentimientos, ha hecho esto exclusivamente con el motivo de corromperme. Y ha sido una gran victoria por su parte.

—Hmm... Hijo, sé que a veces es difícil entender eso, pero todos tenemos sentimientos. Y el que pienses eso así, puede ser una agravante más al problema.

—Padre... sé que no lo entiende, pero ella es un demonio. No estoy hablando en sentido figurado. Es su trabajo.

—Parecería una chica normal... quizás esta herida sentimentalmente. Quizás ella esperaba que fuera por amor.

—¿Qué?

—Que tener relaciones con alguien solo por el placer físico puede herir a uno de los dos. Y si has hecho eso quizás... debas hablar con ella y pedirle además disculpas.

—Pero padre... ella es la que estaba...

—¿Aja?

—Ella es... ella quería hacer esto y... yo fuí quien ya no pudo resistirse más. Soy débil.

—¿Estas seguro de que ella no esperaba un poco de ti? Igualmente creo que deberías disculparte por tu comportamiento.

—Ella... supongo que también pequé de soberbia. Yo estuve incitándola, creyéndome muy fuerte y listo... —suspira porque de verdad se arrepiente.

—¿Entonces confiesas haberla alentado? ¿Le has hecho creer que esto es lo que querías?

—Sí, padre —baja la cabeza.

—¿Te arrepientes de tu pecado?

—S-Sí, padre.

—¿Evitarás del todo las tentaciones?

—Es... es difícil, padre. Trabajo con ella y es... ella está naturalmente preparada para hacer justo esto.

—¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

—Digamos que... soy responsable de area en una gran empresa.

—¿Y ella es tu subordinada? ¿Tu secretaria?

—No, ella sería... mi contraparte en la competencia.

—Y trabajan juntos en algún punto... entiendo. Juntas corporativas y esa clase de cosas. Tendrás que evitarla, hijo. ¿Cómo acabaron en esto?

—Ella estaba intentando destruirme, estoy seguro.

Belcebú protesta en donde sea que esté.

—Destruirte... ¿no crees que estás transfiriendo la culpa para sentirte tu menos culpable?

—Es posible...

—Quizás fueras tú el que intentaba destruirla...

—¡No!

—Eres tú quien cree que ella es un demonio, quizás deberías ver un poco más allá, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere

—Vienes aquí pensando lo peor de las cosas, que ella ha sido mala contigo y que busca destruirte... y que es un demonio. Me has dicho que la quieres y luego te has arrepentido. Sería importante que buscaras dentro de tu corazón para determinar que es lo que quieres realmente.

—¿Lo que... quiero realmente?

—Es importante la introspección para saber la magnitud del pecado.

—La magnitud es máxima.

—Entonces el pecado no es solamente el sexo.

—No... —suspira.

—Un mes de ayuno.

—Yo no como, padre.

—¿Disculpa?

—No ingiero... alimentos.

—Ehm... ¿Nunca?

—No lo necesito.

—Ehm... —La cara de Dafaq.

—Lo siento, padre pero si quiere ser útil va a tener que empezar a asumir algunas cosas que no entiende como verdaderas.

—¿Qué tipo de penitencia acostumbras hacer?

—No acostumbro a pecar. Nunca.

—¿¡Nunca?!

—Nunca.

—¿No crees haber pecado jamás? ¿Ni una mentira piadosa?

—No. Las mentiras son... un instrumento.

—¿Para hace qué?

—Del gran plan —Mírate que listo.

—¿Me estás justificando las mentiras, hijo?

—Solo cuando son necesarias.

—Igualmente, Dios no está nunca satisfecho con ellas.

—Lo sé. Por eso las evito a toda costa.

—¿Alguna mentira que confesar?

Le mira por entre los agujeritos de las rejas. Arrodillado aun y con las manos en posición de orar. El padre traga saliva, porque no sabe por qué pero todo esto se siente sumamente importante.

—No, el problema es el otro.

—Bien... igualmente tenemos una limitación en la penitencia si me dices que no comes.

—Es necesario que sea otra cosa.

—Si no lo consideras por bastante, podrías intentar algún método más... severo.

—Sí, eso creo —asiente.

—Esto ya no se usa, y no es muy recomendable, pero... ¿ha oído hablar de la flagelación?

—Desde luego que sí, este es un caso desesperado.

—Ohh... Ehm... bueno... creo que cinco serán suficientes.

—Bien.

—En el nombre del padre...

—En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espiritu santo.

—Amén —el padre le hace un gesto para que salga. Él suspira levantándose y saliendo del confesionario trágicamente.

Gabriel mira al hombre estirando la espalda desde toda su altura. El sacerdote se hace pequeñito, mirando a Gabriel con la boca abierta, impresionado.

Él le tiende la mano y le sonríe, el hombre se la toma, un poco temblorosamente y el ángel le... cura también, a través de ella. Así como... el dolor de espalda, o las caries o la alopecia o... lo que tenga. Incluso un cáncer asintomático no diagnosticado.

El padre no lo sabe del todo... pero seguramente deja de dolerle de inmediato el callo del pie izquierdo que suele dolerle. Parpadea igual sintiéndose repentinamente mucho mejor sin saber realmente la causa.

—Gracias.

—C-Cuando quiera... señor —hace dos minutos era hijo, pero ahora le ha parecido terriblemente imponente.

Asiente y le suelta para irse. Suspirando un poco porque... no puede creer que esto haya finalmente pasado. Que ella le haya... hecho eso a él. El Arcángel fucking Gabriel. No va a poder recuperar nunca... ella es la ganadora absoluta. La que ha mancillado su pureza irremediablemente.

Voy a decirte que ella tampoco se va a recuperar nunca de esto.

¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¿Con que desvergüenza va a vestir de blanco ahora? O va a dar ejemplo o va a rezar o va a atreverse a pedirle algo a Dios cuando él ni siquiera es capaz de mantener una simple promesa. Y no es una debilidad cualquiera, es con un DEMONIO.

Y con qué demonio... No por echarle más leña al fuego.

Ya... ya. Aunque un demonio cualquiera no iba a lograr esto, no es por nada

Claro, claro. No contigo. Eso lo entendemos bien.

Pues sí. Es que además ella iba a estar tan... sintiéndose tan genial y poderosa.

Ella está ahí sintiéndose... absolutamente atontada contigo.

Ugh, y es que además ni siquiera se había defendido en modo alguno, ¡uno pensaría que alguien en su posición tendría algunos recursos más para defenderse!

Tal como ella está pensando que... es que ni siquiera había sido agresiva con él. Uno pensaría que alguien en su posición debería ser duro y atemorizante... y lo único que había hecho era ser dulce con ďl. Y la peor parte era que... aun ahora, quería ser un poco dulce con él. Quizás no debería, pero... parecía tan preocupado y tan estresado con lo del pecado.

Es que ella le había parecido tan... ni sabía qué, no la había visto venir. Hubiera estado preparado si ella hubiera sido claramente tentadora de un modo sexual, si hubiera sido obvio, pero no. Había sido dulce y torpe, le había confundido haciéndole pensar que él seguía en control de todo cuando obviamente no lo estaba, era una maldita jugada maestra. Y él habia caído como un corderito. Como un novato... Nadie debía enterarse de esto.

De hecho... aunque no lo creas, querido mío, seguías y sigues en control de una gran parte.

Él no se siente en control de absolutamente nada.

Ella se ha quitado en la iglesia porque tu se lo has pedido...

¡Que va!

Vengaaaa, estás un poquito en control de todo, como ella está un poquito en control también.

No se lo siente... ojalá Dios lo perdone, al menos.

Eres el Arcángel Gabriel. Claro que te va a perdonar, querido.

Sí... pero mira lo que ha hecho.

Anda, anda, ve a jugar al BDSM en tu oficina. Vas a estar bien. Azitaphale te asegura que... después de un rato te vas dando cuenta que no pasa nada tan grave

No es jugar al BDSM, ¡esto es muy serio!

Si, sí, él lleva seis mil años sintiéndose culpable.

De todos modos... llega a su despacho y lo primero que hace es chasquear los dedos para glasear el cristal de la oficina y sellar la puerta.

La más ansiosa con esto, quizás es Belcebú. Vengaaaaa, no te lastimes por su culpa.

Luego se quita la chaqueta... y la camisa dejándolas colgadas de la silla con cuidado.

Belcebú pregunta si puede ver solo por fines educativos.

Van a ser más de cinco, eso ya te lo digo. Mientras reza.

Oh, ¡venga ya! ¡No necesitas más de cinco!

Todo el rato mientras reza.

Noooo, no deberías. Es que estás haciendo sentir culpable a BELCEBÚ... que me digas que no estás en control.

No, no... Necesita hacerlo. Es horrible y se está haciendo sangre pero... lo necesita hacer.

No es que no hagan esas cosas en el infierno pero no a ellos mismos, ¡joder! Gabriel, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? Tocan la puerta.


	76. Chapter 76

Respira, completamente sudado y adolorido. Parando un instante. Mueve los hombros estirando los músculos y se siente las heridas abiertas.

—¿Sí?

—Disculpe, señor... —es su secretaria o secretario. El angelito de poca pinta que le organiza las sillas y le limpia el escritorio en el despacho.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, sin abrir la puerta ni quitar el glaseado.

—Está aquí el Arcángel Azrael para verle...

—Ugh... —protesta demasiado en alto.

—Me está costando hacer que espere afuera... está muy insistente.

—Sí, sí... un minuto —suspira profundamente

—Gracias.

Odia a Azrael, se protesta a si mismo mientras se pone de nuevo la camisa y la chaqueta, sin curarse. ¿A qué tiene que venir aqui justo ahora el muy imbécil? Esto tiene que ser un castigo divino... oh. Claro. Vale. Muy aguda.

Y ahí viene Azrael, tan sonriente y presumido. Levantando la nariz.

Gabriel vuelve los cristales transparentes y abre el despacho, después de asegurarse haber guardado el látigo, preparando su mejor sonrisa falsa, desde luego.

—Oh, ¡Gabrielito! ¿Cómo estás? —le saluda abriendo la puerta, Azrael, acercándose para abrazarle.

—Azrael... que gusto verte —le sonríe abriendo los brazos para recibirle

Hasta un par de besos le va a dar y, lo siento, un par de palmadas en la espalda bastante energéticas.

Ya, ya, nos lo imaginábamos. Aprieta los ojos aguantándoselas sin dejar de sonreír. Tómalo como un par de flagelaciones más...

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien... Bien. Siéntate, por favor, hace un montón que no vienes por aquí. —sonríe con cara de _"me pregunto por qué has decidido cortar la racha, con lo bien que íbamos."_

—Oh, yo lo sé. Hace un montón que no tenía ningún motivo para venir —sonríe, sentándose y cruzando la pierna—. ¿Cómo va el negocio de paquetería?

—Ja, ja, ja. Bien, bien... gracias. ¿Motivo para venir?

—Un par, un par... por ahora, te traigo una cosa —le muestran un paquete negro que trae en la mano. Sonríe.

—Mira por donde, se cambian las tornas, tendré que ir yo a matar a alguien.

—¿Tú? No me hagas reír, _office boy._

—Sí, sí... ¿quién lo manda? —tiende la mano para que se lo dé.

—Realmente no lo sé... Tiene una tarjeta con un mensaje críptico —se lo tiende

—La has leído, entonces... por eso es que esto no es lo tuyo —Lo toma yendo a sacar la tarjeta.

—Claro que no es lo mío... ni quisiera, Gracias. Me parece peculiar que estés recibiendo regalitos.

—Es lo que pasa cuando haces cosas bien —lee la tarjeta

_"Siempre serás un perfecto Arcángel. B"_

_WTF?_

Es una tarjeta de consuelo...

Gabriel se sonroja un poco, carraspea y lo guarda, junto con la tarjeta en el cajón de su escritorio volviéndose a Azrael, que levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—¿Quién la manda?

—Eso iba a preguntarte, si sabías quién te la dio.

—Me lo dio tu secretaria, me han dicho que lo ha subido un... mensajero. ¿Qué es el paquete?

—Seguramente no es nada. Alguien a quien le he... hecho un favor —carraspea de nuevo con esa manera de ponerlo y mueve la espalda haciéndose daño a si mismo otra vez.

—Oh, venga ya. ¡Queremos verlo! ¡No me vas a dejar con la duda! —Azrael se ríe.

—Probablemente es de Bisariel, le presté una biblia hace poco, seguramente me la devuelve —mentiras piadosas, de verdad.

Bastante elaboradas.

Mueve la espalda otra vez, ¿contentos?

—Vaya... que amable de tu parte prestarle a Bisariel una biblia. Raro que no tenga la suya. Y que la envuelva de ese color tan... particular. ¿Cómo has estado además de esto?

—Será que... no le quedaba papel blanco. Se la olvidó en... no recuerdo donde.

—Ya, ya... claro —Azrael se ríe haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Una de esas cosas...

—¿Una de qué cosas?

—Que a ti te pasan. Olvidar Biblias... necesitar que te carguen al cielo...

Gabriel se queda paralizado con eso, sonrisa congelada. La sonrisa de Azrael no mejora... la verdad.

—Eso fue... un evento.

—Venga, Gabriel... ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué evento?

—No hay nada que contar. No fue nada más que... ostentación.

—¿Ostentación tuya o suya?

—Mía.

—Vaya —se ríe.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca me pareciste del tipo de subir cargado por alguien al cielo, mucho menos por un demonio, mucho menos por el peor de los demonios... mucho menos tras lo que dicen

—¿Qué es lo que dicen?

—Sobre ciertos intereses que tiene ese demonio...

—¿Qué intereses? —Levanta las cejas.

—Unos bastante... personales y tiernos. Tanto como para ir por ahí diciendo que sí que tiene alma. Corrupta, pero alma.

—Mmmm... No he oído esos rumores.

—Pensaría uno que deberías estar más informado... —Azrael se ríe.

—Los que he oído son otros, a lo mejor con algo más específico.

—Pues... vamos, es que el oír por ahí que el príncipe del infierno, el señor de las tinieblas... el tipo ese asqueroso lleno de moscas, tiene un interés personal por ti, Gabriel... la verdad me da curiosidad.

Se paraliza de nuevo, intentando no poner ninguna expresión.

—Sinceramente pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era venir a aquí a escucharlo de primera fuente...

—Pues la primera fuente puede decirte que no es eso lo que ha oído.

—¿Qué ha oído la primera fuente?

—De sus propios labios, que su interés es por arcángeles con misiones más ad hoc a ella misma. Así que entenderás mi sorpresa al verte justo aquí a ti ahora.

Azrael parpadea.

—Te ha dicho a ti que su interés es... —se muere de risa. Gabriel frunce el ceño.

—Os ha mencionado a algunos, sí.

—¡Ya bastante gracia me hace que hables con ella de estas cosas! Yo solo digo que, obviamente, siendo que te sube al cielo en volandas y luego están diciendo por ahí que tiene intereses románicos contigo...

—Desde luego que todo eso no son más que habladurías y cosas sacadas de contexto. No tiene ningún interés romántico, es un demonio, ¡por la virgen!

—Quizás el que tiene intereses románticos por ella eres tú, entonces.

—Otra vez sacas las cosas de contexto. No soy tan idiota —se sonroja poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, es que he estado hablando por ahí y veo que... si tienes una relación con ella.

—Es una cuestión laboral, lo entenderías más si lidiaras con más demonios y no tantos infieles.

—No veo por qué razón tengas que lidiar tú con el infierno... y yo no lidio con ningún infiel.

—Son cosas que ocurren aquí, diversificamos tareas. A Miguel le gusta mantener a la gente informada y a cambio yo me ocupo de algunos asuntos del infierno.

—¿Tú atiendes a los demonios?

—En ciertos temas.

—¿Y te has hecho cercano a ellos? Mira tú... así que si hay parte de cierto en los rumores.

—No, ¡claro que no me he hecho cercano! —Se ríe como si eso fuera absurdo.

—Pues a lo mejor tú no lo crees pero ellos sí.

—Eso es problema de ellos. Me pregunto cómo estás tú tan seguro de lo que piensan los demonios.

—¡No tengo ni idea!

—¿Entonces cómo puedes afirmar tan severas acusaciones?

—¡Porque todo el cielo está hablando de ello!

—Hasta donde sé el cielo habla de... Aziraphale.

—De Aziraphale...

—¿No has oído sobre él?

—Sí, sí. Pensé que estaba siguiendo tu ejemplo.

—No, él es el desviado, de hecho. Creo que yo solo me estoy viendo salpicado por su influencia y sus ideas revolucionarias y anti-apocalípticas.

—Gabriel, venga ya... como vas a dejarte influenciar por uno de esos ángeles.

—Yo no. Los demás. De ahí las habladurías.

—Así que puras habladurías...

—Desde luego, la idea de per sé es ridícula —se ríe con un poco más de ganas de lo que ameritaría, forzadamente

—Nada de besos en la oficina o romances tórridos o... regalitos.

Gabriel se sonroja otra vez.

—Ni de sonrojos.

—No sé de qué me hablas —desvía la mirada.

—Menos mal. Odiaría verte arrastrado al pecado.

—Supongo que no para todos es tan fácil de asumir como para tí —Ojos en blanco, aunque se le ve nervioso con ese tema.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy un pecador?

—Bueno, no sé cómo será en esas... otras religiones que tanto te gustan pero en la verdadera, "No matarás" es uno de los mandamientos principales.

—Supongo que el sonido de la trompeta te nubla el pensamiento. Yo no los mato, yo solo les acompaño.

—Por supuesto. Supongo que todo es cuestión de perspectiva. Igual que los falsos dioses.

—¿Me estás juzgando? ¿A mí y al trabajo que me dio nuestra amada madre?

—Tanto como tú a mí con esas falsas acusación y advertencias maliciosas.

—¿Maliciosas? —levanta las cejas, inocente y se persigna—. Sabes que sería incapaz.

Ojos en blanco.

—Aunque me hagas esos ojos.

—Solo me sorprende que de todas las cosas que sí han estado pasando vengas con la única que no tiene fundamento.

—¡Anda!... ¿qué cosas sí han pasado?

—Pues... cosas no muy buenas tampoco.

—¿No vas a contarme?

—El asunto del apocalipsis, frustramos los planes del infierno.

—Ah, eso... —ojos en blanco, mueve la mano—. Escuché el rumor por ahí.

—Y por lo visto no captó tu interés.

—No tanto como un tórrido romance con el príncipe del infierno, no.

Gabriel vuelve a sonrojarse de golpe y pone los ojos en blanco. Azrael se ríe.

—Claro, las mentiras suelen ser más atractivas.

—¡Tienes que admitir que es uno de los mejores chismes de todos los tiempos!

—No, cuando no es cierto, pero para eso tienes a Aziraphale. Ese sí está confirmado y es real.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque lo he visto. He hablado con él.

—¿Y lo ha confesado sin más?

—También lo ha confesado.

—¿También? ¿Qué es lo que has visto, entonces?

—De donde han salido esos rumores que has ido sobre... ella —ahora quizás ha aumentado un poquito esa sensación de amor.

Azrael lo siente, claro que lo siente, dado que ha venido preparado para sentirlo. Pero es bastante indefinido. Le mira a los ojos.

—¿De dónde han salido? No entiendo.

—Pues qué te han dicho exactamente. Y quién.

—Oh, ¡me estás interrogando!

—Es curiosidad, tiene que ver con el devenir de los eventos.

—Ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas, Nuriel dice una cosa, escuchas otra por el pasillo... se dice todo tipo de cosas, unas más exageradas de las otras. La verdad, tuve incluso que reñir a algunos con lo que estaban diciendo...

—Reñir...

—No esperabas que les permitiera ir diciendo por ahí que tenías sexo apasionado con un demonio como si fueras un simple humano, ¿verdad?

Vuelve a sonrojarse y a emanar un poco el am... fecto y culpa. ¡¿Ugh con el afecto! Azrael sonríe maliciosamente

—Desde luego, pero eso no me resume nada.

—Ah ¿no?

—Pues ni me explica que has oído ni de dónde.

—¿Quieres saberlo para ir a reñirles tú? A ver, deja pienso... los chicos del purgatorio estaban muy impresionados con lo del vuelo. Creo que te vieron pasar.

—Sí.

—Sospecho que vas a tener que reñir al ochenta por ciento del cielo... ellos me han dicho que Belcebú te miraba con ojos de amor y hasta sonreía.

Gabriel suspiiiira por paciencia evitando su mirada como si esto le cansara muchísimo.

—Es que me parece que incluso tú eres lo bastante listo para saber que cuando el río suena, es que agua lleva.

—Todo esto es más delicado de lo que parece.

—¿En qué aspecto?

—Después del apocalipsis... —Toma aire otra vez con solemnidad.

—Que no pasó —interviene Azrael irritándole un poco.

—El ambiente en el infierno estaba alterado debido a nuestra obvia victoria —sigue, ignorandole. Azrael se echa atrás en la silla y se cruza de brazos—. Pero el asunto de Aziraphale con este demonio... Crowley.

—Ajá...

—Por lo visto les dio una idea nueva, consideran que pueden pervertir... —se detiene un momento apretando los ojos y volviendo a moverse—. A todos los ángeles como hizo Crowley con el principado.

—A TODOS los ángeles.

—A cuantos más mejor, por lo visto.

—Eso estoy viendo. Así que SÍ está intentándolo contigo.

—En realidad está... —traga saliva porque... joder—. Investigando en general por una estrategia.

—¿Y tú eres el objeto de esa investigación?

—No. Aziraphale lo es, por supuesto. Tuve que bajar a sacarle de ahí.

—¿A sacarle del infierno? —Azrael levanta las cejas—. ¿Fue ahí por gusto?

—Lo secuestraron.

—Anda ya... ¿Ahora secuestran ángeles? Has de tener cuidado.

—No me van a secuestrar a mí.

—Uno nunca sabe...

—Ya... ya.

—Así que bajaste a sacarle del infierno... vaya, eso aclara el concepto de por qué te subieron así.

—Exacto.

—Más bien aclara el concepto de: de dónde te subieron... no porque te subieron así. Aunque considerando lo que me dices...

—Ya te he dicho que he hablado con ella de este tema y te ha mencionado. He considerado que es mi deber advertirte.

—Quizás deberías decirle que ni se le ocurra —Parpadea con eso ahora un poco más nervioso.

—No es como que vaya a hacerme caso.

—Pues tú al menos hablas con ella mientras te lleva en volandas. Vamos, es que, que ni se le ocurra venir conmigo si no quiere que la desaparezca al instante. ¿Cómo podría un demonio siquiera empezar a tentar a alguien? Que tengas un principado débil no implica que todos los demás lo seamos.

Gabriel se revuelve porque está maldita sea de acuerdo con eso a pesar de lo obvio.

—No pienso que un demonio tuviera absolutamente nada que ofrecer.

—Está claro que no estas para nada acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos —responde como un comentario desafortunado en un momento inoportuno.

—Está claro que tú sí —Azrael inclina la cabeza.

—Sí, yo sí. No digo que tengan nada que ofrecer, porque no lo tienen... pero es mucho más fácil decir que los desaparecerías de lo que es hacerlo. Si no, no habrían sobrevivido seis mil años.

—Casi pareciera que les respetas, Gabriel.

—Desde luego que no los respeto, pero yo sí sé de lo que son capaces —tiene que mover otra vez la espalda para recordárselo.

—Vamos, es que me parece que les consideras imposibles de manejar o de desaparecer, no es que los consideres un mal necesario... a los que les permitimos existir.

—Es que no es que les... permitamos existir, Azrael.

—En gran medida, sí... son terriblemente útiles.

—Útiles... —repite.

—Desde luego, si no fuera por ellos esto estaría lleno de gente terrible e indeseable.

—No deberías hablar así de los infieles, al final te tienen bastante estima.

—No hablo de a los que tu llamas "infieles", que no lo son, hablo de los... que terminan en el infierno.

—Ya... ya, seguramente podríamos repartirnos ese trabajo, entre la gente que ya está acostumbrada a lidiar con esos conceptos.

—No me parece a mí que yo haría bien de demonio, pero tú pareces saber exactamente en qué consiste el que no sean útiles.

—Yo solo tengo que lidiar con ellos, pero mi trabajo no se parece en nada al suyo.

—No, tu trabajo es simplemente entregar paquetes y mensajes y tocar esa trompeta tuya

—Es evidente entonces a quién le sería asignado esto... pero ni siquiera vamos a especular —Se humedece los labios.

—Seguro tú podrías adquirir algunas tareas más de clasificación... a menos que te parecieran muy difíciles y que las tuviéramos que tomar los demás que realmente hacemos el trabajo.

—Seguro con la ayuda de Miguel y Uriel nos apañaríamos. Con dos Arcángeles como subordinados no debería tener problemas.

—Pues si solo para el correo necesitas DOS arcángeles además de a ti... me imagino que para una tarea real necesitarías a todos los demás.

—Será porque no solo nos encargamos del correo.

—Claro, claro... todas esas actividades interesantes que haces —se ríe un poco echándose atrás—. Que te da suficiente tiempo para que inventen historias picantes sobre ti.

—Ya quisiera verte a ti con subordinados en los que no puedes confiar —Tiembla un poco porque el adjetivo...

—¿Me estás diciendo que no confías en los arcángeles?

—No confío en el principado que suscitado todo esto.

—Eso no me extraña ni un poco. Pero me han dicho que... no es presa fácil

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No intentaron quemarle?

—Ah, sí... pero se arrepintió y tuvimos que ser compasivos.

—Compasivos, claro...

—Insisto, a lo mejor se te están nublando los conceptos con todos los textos paganos.

—Creo que te confundes... TÚ entre paganos y religiosos —Se ríe un poco.

—En fin... ¿algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

—¿Has hecho algo por mi hasta ahora? —sonríe y se le acerca otra vez para abrazarle de nuevo y despedirse—. Hazme un favor... si lo que tiene ese paquete, NO es una biblia... ven a contármelo.

Traga saliva con eso y se sonroja un poco y si... no fuera un maldito demonio capaz de haberle mandado las peores cosas imaginables lo abriría aquí frente a Azrael. Pero qué tal que es... quién sabe. Condones.

—Pero... he de decirte que las biblias no hacen ruido al agitarlas.

—¿Disculpa?

—No es una biblia —Azrael se encoge de hombros haciendo el movimiento que hizo el con la mano con el paquete.

—Tal vez vaya en una caja y haya golpeado las paredes de esta.

—Tal vez... tal vez sea otra cosa. Si yo fuera tú... lo vería. Porque esa bonita tarjeta... —se encoge de hombros—. Vendré luego.

—Seguramente no sea nada —¿podría chasquear los dedos y cambiar el contenido por una biblia? Tal vez podría hacer eso y luego chasquearlos de vuelta...

—Cuídate, Gabriel... y toca esa trompeta con fuerza —Azrael sonríe—. Pero si es algo, quiero que me lo cuentes —Hace un cejas, cejas igual.

—Está bien. Está bien... No tengo nada que esconder y cualquier cosa que te imagines será peor de lo que realmente sea —decide tragando saliva.

—Oh... vamos a ver, entonces... ya que para esta persona eres "perfecto" —La risita, y le brillan los ojos.

Gabriel le fulmina un poco y se sonroja otro poco más. Abre el cajón y se sonroja aun más como si la tuviera a ella misma ahí delante, tumbada y mirándole incluso un poco seductora.

—Al menos noto que tienes amor por quien crees que lo envía.

—Te he dicho que es Bisariel.

—Te manda notitas Bisariel...

—¡Y claro que no la quiero de ningún modo! —protesta notándolo. Azrael levanta las cejas.

—Ah ¿no? A mí no me engañas.

—Desde luego que no —carraspea recomponiéndose.

—Tampoco sería tan grave querer a Bisariel.

—Pues claro que quiero a Bisariel. Pero no del modo en que hablas —mira fijamente a Azrael intentando ignorar el paquete negro completamente inerte sobre la mesa que le llamaaaa y le hace sentir culpa otra vez.

"Aaaaaaaaabremeeeeee... " susurra la voz de Belcebú en su oído, tal como te ha hablado hace un rato

—Has dicho que no la quieres de ningún modo, Gabriel...

Ugh.

—De ningún modo que insinúes.

—Por supuesto solo estaba insinuando un afecto fraternal... a menos que haya algo que me quieras contar.

—Sí, claro —toma el paquete, con la mano un poco temblorosa.

Casi está hasta calientito como estaba el interior de Belcebú...

¡Ala! ¿Es en serio? ¡Porque lo va a soltar de golpe!

Estamos jugando con su cabeza, solo he dicho CASI.

Podría estarlo, ¡es un paquete del infierno!

No seas chillón.

Vale, vale.

Solo está tibiecito. Traga saliva mirándolo a pesar del calor psicosomático.

—Veo que estás siendo cuidadoso...

—Es... no parece una biblia.

—Claro que no parecía una biblia.

—Lo digo por el peso...

—Lo digo por todo.

—Lo que digo es que... hay gente últimamente con un humor... un poco raro.

—¿Crees que es un regalo de broma? No parece...

—Solo digo que podría ser, las cosas aquí en oficinas son un poco más... distendidas que en campo abierto.

Azrael le mira de reojo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, la atmósfera de diversión y de burlarse del jefe. A mí no me hacen eso.

—Fomenta la camaradería y el buen ambiente laboral —se defiende Gabriel.

—Hmm... ¿Qué otros paquetes como este te han mandado?

—A-Algunos otros. Nada muy importante.

—¿Qué contenían los otros?

—Notas parecidas. Hum... Nada... nada muy interesante —vaya que es difícil cuando no tienes imaginación, ¿eh, muchacho?

—¿Pero, qué? Para hacernos una idea...

—Material de oficina —Mira alrededor buscando alguna idea y no se le ocurre nada.

—¿Material. De. Oficina?

—Como este bolígrafo —toma uno de por ahí y se lo tiende.

—_Wow..._

—¿Qué?

—Que asquerosos regalos —mira la caja—. Espero que este no sea una cosa así de aburrida

—Una vez me regalaron unos zapatos —frunce el ceño.

—¿Zapatos? ¿Quién?

_"Yo, a mí mismo. Tengo un gusto excelente regalándome cosas."_

—Ehm... Sandalphon.

—Oh, Sandalphon. Qué bien.

—Sí... —se vuelve al paquete.

—Bueno, a ver...

Traga saliva y lo desenvuelve con cuidado, mirándole de reojo y de reojo al paquete.

Es una caja.

Mira a Azrael, porque maldita sea, no parece nada raro pero es que... sigue siendo todo puto negro.

—¿Como que huele a... azufre?

A maldad. A demonio, en efecto.

Serán los libros de Jeffrey Archer que se compró y guarda en su despacho por si alguien le hacía esa pregunta.

—_W-What?_ —es que los gritos.

—Pues... ¿¡no?!

—No. ¡Estás condicionado mentalmente para pensar eso!

—Vale, vale... quizás —levanta las manos.

Gabriel se humedece los labios y abre la tapa con cuidado también. Sale un poco de humo negro, efectos especiales.

_—Whoa..._

Aprieta los ojos violetas porque no podrían ser un poco más discretos ahí abajo. Literalmente, _Bloody hell._ Lo aparta con la mano disipándolo.

Adentro sobre un fondo negro están dos gemelos de oro... con forma de mosca. Parpadea un poco y levanta las cejas.

—Oh —sonríe, porque son bonitos. Y... el afecto. No puedo creer que seas así de fácil de comprar con solo regalos caros.

—¿Unos... gemelos? Oh... cielos, veo que te gustan.

—Son bonitos, mira —los saca y le tiende uno.

—Son... bueno, parecen finos. De oro —lo mira con atención.

Mira el otro sonriendo bastante orgulloso de ellos.

—Son moscas.

—¿Qué? —está un poco embobado.

—Y... tu amor.

—Son abejas.

—¿Abejas?

—Claro, mira el color. Son doradas, claro que son abejas —alguien necesita gafas y no es Aziraphale. Ese color morado de ojos no podía ser sano.

—Creo que hace tiempo que no ves una mosca... son moscas, Gabriel.

Ojos en blanco porque ha matado una hace una hora. Claro que sabe cómo es una mosca.

—¡Pues son moscas!

—Bueno, eso da lo mismo.

—No son feas, de hecho parecen caras.

—Seguramente solo es un regalo de agradecimiento —asegura tan tranquilo y luego piensa en lo que le está agradeciendo. Cielo santo.

Claro que es eso lo que te está agradeciendo. Ve tú tarjeta.

No, no, no, no, no.

Además te ha dicho algo bonito.

Preferiría su pureza de vuelta.

Belcebú considera, sinceramente, que esto es de las cosas más positivas que han pasado en su vida de demonio. Así que, no, no considera que prefiera devolverte tu pureza.

Pues Gabriel considera que esto es de lo peor que podría haberle pasado como ángel.

Ya... ya. Igualmente, te ha mandado eso con afecto.

El... afecto.

Vale, es que no va a decir que con amor infinito.

Hmmm... No, no... claro.

Pues no. Pero la verdad es... que... eres lo que más quiere.

Fíjate...

No pressure.

Es una cosa bastante bonita que querer.

Ojos en blanco.

_Well, so..._

—¿Quién te mandó esto?

—Pues alguien a quien le hice un favor. Hago muchos... soy un ángel —un FAVOR, ahora lo decimos así.

—¿A quién?

—A todo el mundo, podría ser cualquiera —No iba con doble sentido. _Obviously._

Claro, claro... dice Belcebú que tampoco le hicieron tanto favor, la verdad.

—Pero esto no es de cualquiera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque no es de cualquiera. ¿Sabes? Parece de alguien en concreto...

Gabriel le mira porque... no puede haber pensado que ella...

¡Pues como que no!

—De alguien del infierno

Le mira unos instantes y luego se echa a reír.

—Pues huele y se ve...

—¿Tú crees que un demonio iba a mandar un regalo? —se sigue riendo como si fuera algo estúpido.

—Pues... entonces la pregunta es otra

—Lo será, entonces.

—Qué ángel... te mandaría ESO.

—Uno al que le hice un favor.

—Negro, con humo negro y olor a azufre...

—Es... parte de la broma probablemente—igual se sonroja—. Te dije que hacíamos esas cosas aquí.

—Oh, no entiendo la broma, sinceramente

—Es inofensivo, solo para que pienses justamente lo que tú.

—Bueno, en realidad sería para que tú pienses lo que yo, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, exacto. Pero les conozco.

—¿Y las moscas...? Vamos, ¿cuál es la idea?

—No lo sé, yo aún creo que son abejas.

—Pensaba en... Belcebú —suelta así repentinamente haciéndole sonrojarse y mover la espalda de nuevo.

—Eso es evidente... pero los demonios no mandan regalos —no hay afecto porque se contiene a sí mismo, pero sí aparta la mirada sin poder sostenérsela

—Pero es Ba'al Z'vûv... el señor de las moscas.

—Los demonios no mandan regalos, Azrael, por muchos apostrofes que añadas a su nombre.

—Es una mosca en un regalo firmado por "B"

—Es humor. Probablemente ni siquiera sea de alguien llamado B... nada. Probablemente los use yo en algún evento y entonces sea cuando me entere de quién ha sido, no antes.

—Quizás debería averiguar con algún conocido ahí abajo, Gabriel...

—Averigua lo que quieras Azrael—ella tampoco va a admitir nunca haberme hecho un regalo, así que todo bien. Añade para sí mismo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿Ves como si tienes control?

No, pero coño, sí que la conoce.

—Igualmente me alegra ver que... te haya gustado el regalo que te han hecho.

—¿Por qué no iba a gustarme? Es un regalo.

—No, no... Yo te he regalado cosas en navidad que te ilusionan mucho menos.

—No seas modesto ahora —le sonríe.

—Es verdad... de haber sabido que te gustan las moscas... y más aún volar con ellas...

—No me gustan las moscas. Son abejas —ojos en blanco. Otra vez.

—Puede que te regale una corbata con pequeñas mosquitas este año

—Tal vez yo te regale a ti una corbata. Cualquiera —sin pasivo-agresividad ni nada.

—Un regalo muy útil para mí, sin duda —sonríe—. ¿Por qué estás enfadado, Gabriel? Venga... ¿No me has dicho que la camaradería es buena?

—No estoy enfadado, ¿no soportas una broma cuando te la devuelven? —sí, sí, que bromistas somos todos, que bien nos llevamos. Y ahora puedes largarte y dejarme disfrutar del regalo de mi NOVIA en santa paz. Gracias.

_(Please, don't die)_

_(Belcebú DIES)_

Azrael se ríe, desde luego, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Que le hace apretar los ojos y recordar porque no debe disfrutar esto, gracias. Lo necesitaba.

Ugh, nooo! Belcebú protesta.

¿No había muerto?

—Vale, chico, vale...

Murió y se fue a esperarle en el infierno.

¡No va a ir al infierno! Bueno, a lo mejor ahora sí.

No temas, si vas al infierno, ella, que piensa que siempre serás el perfecto Arcángel, te subirá al cielo las veces que sean necesarias.

_So nice._

¡Y no digas que eso no es romántico porque lo es!

Dijimos _nice._ Por lo menos ella no tiene conflictos en ser nice siendo un demonio... aun.

—Ya has saciado un poco mi curiosidad el día de hoy... pero no has esclarecido mucho. A ver si afuera obtengo más respuestas de historias pecaminosas de las que tengo aquí.

—¿Mmm? Sí, sí, claro. Dios te bendiga, Azrael. Tanta paz lleves como descanso dejas.

—Que Dios esté contigo y recuerda... ella lo sabe todo.

Sonríe imperturbable. Joder, si lo sabe, mira lo que me está haciendo.

—_Salam alaikum _—se despide.

—Y en vuestro espíritu —responde de vuelta y al fin se va.

Dios mío, pensábamos que no lo haría nunca.

Drama king. Las moscas zumban un poco, de hecho puede que una mosca real le revolotee alrededor.

_Bloody_ espías otra vez, _really?_ ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

Creo que está encerrada en su despacho sonriendo como una tonta, cerrando los ojos y pensando en... sus besos. Lo calientito de sus labios. Sus manos. Es que no quiere olvidarse de nada.

Cuánto trabajo tenéis ahí abajo...

Y siente que si no lo repasa mentalmente todo otra vez, va a escapársele de la memoria.

Seguro, seguro.

_Shut up._ Trabajan los demás, ¡ella puede escaparse un ratito! Y en como coño conseguía Crowley que el ángel le besara así, le abrazara así y quisiera acostarse con él.

_Okei,_ ese pensamiento es más peligroso, rápido que pase algo que la distraiga.

Es que igual aprieta los ojos y solo puede pensar en la idea de... volver a intentarlo. Mierda. Maldito arcángel y sus poderes de seducción.


	77. Chapter 77

El caso es que le llega a Belcebú un mensaje al teléfono. O dos más bien. O puede que tres. O... puedes parar ya, estúpido. Vamos a decir un número indefinido de mensajes

Vale, vale, salta igual y saca el teléfono a ver qué coño es lo que le llega, temiendo igual que sea... alguien de los de aquí necesitando alguna mierda.

Es... no. Son de Gabriel.

Traga saliva. ¿Qué dicen?

Aaaay..._ "Look what you make me do"_

Y luego son una serie de _selfies_ en un espejo de su espalda desnuda con los latigazos. Porque lo salvaje no se le pasa por lo visto.

Gabriel... Belcebú levanta las cejas... y se humedece los labios. Y levanta más las cejas... y no sabe si esto le hace sentir un poco mal por ti o... si le excita.

Haz lo que quieras, querida. O más bien, lo que puedas. _Like ever._

"Hmm..."

"Mmm"

Es que está tentada a subir. Suena el teléfono de Gabriel.

Deja que suene.

Belcebú frunce el ceño y vuelve a marcar.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que insistiría! Vale, vale, responde.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que no me ibas a contestar!

—No quería hablar contigo.

—¿Por?

—Estoy enfadado.

—¿Conmigo? —sube los pies a su escritorio y cierra los ojos.

—Desde luego que contigo.

—¿Por qué habrías de estar enfadado conmigo? —Ella se humedece los labios.

—¿A ti que te parece? No me voy a recuperar nunca de esto. Y como me hagas caer...

—Si te hago caer yo personalmente voy a subirte al cielo otra vez, idiota, ¡no vas a caer!

—Como me hagas caer voy a hacerme con el control del infierno —igual sonríe un poco con eso.

—Pfff... Solo por verte intentarlo puede que lo intente.

—No será tan difícil si tú lo has conseguido y eres un desastre.

—¡Yo no soy un desastre!

Ojos en blanco.

—No te dejé yo con la espalda así.

—Desde luego que sí.

—¡No! La tenías lisita y... —se muerde el labio para no decir perfecta.

—Y así seguiría de no ser por ti.

—De haberte hecho eso yo me acordaría.

—Tus actos tienen consecuencias

—Estos no fueron mis actos, fueron nuestros actos. Te recuerdo que tú también estabas ahí. ¿Con que te has hecho eso? Parece cuero.

—Yo me resistí —se asegura más a si mismo que a nadie, casi en un lloriqueo.

—Sí, te resististe. Vaya que te resististe. ¿Puedo ayudarte a hacerte eso que te has hecho en la espalda?

—No. Es penitencia. Tú deberías hacerlo también.

—He hecho muchas, MUCHAS cosas malas a lo largo de mi existencia, Gabriel...

—Está bien, no te arrepientas si no quieres. Ese es tu problema.

—Lo que sea que hicimos hoy no... Está incluido en esa lista —agrega ella.

—Pues debería. En una posición bastante alta, además.

—Pero... Fue...

—¡No hay peros!

—Sí los hay... las cosas para ti no son iguales que para mi.

—Eso ya me queda claro.

—¿Ni siquiera una pequeña parte de ti no se arrepiente?

—Des luego que no —y si lo hace tampoco va a decírtelo a ti.

—Bueno... entonces quizás debas empezar a acostumbrarte a tener la espalda así... —no sé si es una advertencia o una promesa.

—Desde luego que no, esto ha sido un caso aislado.

Belcebú sonríe de lado. Gabriel traga saliva y puedes oir su nerviosismo

—No me conoces... —susurra hasta casi con voz sensual.

—Claro que te conozco. Mejor que nadie.

—Quizás —Vale, no eres el único que traga saliva.

—Ya, ya... como sea —Ojos en blanco.

—Entonces ya deberías saber.

—¿Qué?

—Esto no ha sido un caso aislado...

—Pues será porque tú irás con otro.

—¿Puedo hacer eso? —se ríe un poco.

—Estaba por aquí tu amigo Azrael hace como veinte minutos, a lo mejor si te das prisa.

—No, hoy no.

—Mira por donde —sonríe un poco igual

—Bueno, es que hoy...

—¿Aja?

—Ya he tenido una tonta cita con un tonto Arcángel arrepentido.

—¿Y?

Belcebú se humedece los labios pensando que aún siente su sabor en su boca y su olor en su piel. Ni por asomo quiere ir con Azrael.

—Aún tengo su sabor y su peste angelical encima.

—No me jodas, yo soy el que va a estar apestando a _bloody _azufre hasta solo Dios sabe cuándo.

—Eso es porque eres mío —Belcebú sonríe de lado.

—Definitivamente, si algo no soy, es tuyo —se pone más nervioso.

—Tengo un pedacito de tu alma, claro que lo eres.

—Sí se me perdona esta falla, no lo tendrás —es que frunce el ceño y se revuelve más nervioso con eso aun.

—Se te va a perdonar —asegura.

—Claro que se me va a perdonar. Dios es misericordia y yo me arrepiento de corazón.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho demasiadas veces.

—Es... por si se te olvida —Es que necesita convencerse.

—Eres el _fucking_ Arcángel Gabriel, haciendo que el príncipe del infierno deje de hacer lo que hace, por horas, mientras piensa en ti. ¿Qué coño más puede querer Dios?

—¿Deje de hacer lo que hace? —Vacila con eso y parpadea un poco.

—No me salgas ahora con que eres idiota de verdad y no solo pareces —Ella se sonroja.

—Probablemente quiera que no lo logre mancillando mi cuerpo y espíritu. Y probablemente tampoco estés haciendo nada tan importante.

—¿No son los sacrificios la especialidad de la casa, Gabriel? —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Hay sacrificios y sacrificios, Belcebú.

—¿Y este es uno muy grande?

—Sí.

—Espera, deja busco como grabarte diciendo que algo es demasiado para ti...

—Estamos hablando de pecado. Claro que es demasiado para mí.

—Igualmente, lo pasaste bien —Belcebú suspira.

—Desde luego que no —aprieta los ojos y espera que empiecen a dolerte los huevos a partir de ahora y verás.

—¿Por qué no... Pasó por ti el jueves y lo repetimos?

—¿Q-Qué? No. Ya te he dicho que es un caso aislado. Por la virgen, ¡si casi lo haces en la iglesia!

—Vamos a evitar las Iglesias de ahora en adelante.

—No tienes el más mínimo respeto por nada, ¿es que acaso no has visto las fotos? ¿Tengo que mandarte más?

—¿T-Te duele?

—Claro que me duele, no es como que vaya yo a curármelas, no es el propósito de esto.

—¿Te gusta que te duela?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿A quién le gusta que le duela?

—Quiero verte la espalda.

—¿Por?

—Pues porque quiero.

—A ver, ¿serás capaz de aceptar una video-llamada?

—EHHH... Claro que sí.

—Está bien, espera. A ver si así te arrepientes de eso.

Él le llama en video-llamada. Ella se arregla un poco con un par de chasquidos y contesta.

Y aparece ahí en la pantalla, con las manos libres y todo eso porque ha puesto la llamada en el portátil con la cámara del ordenador, porque así no tiene que estar sujetándolo.

Belcebú sonríe porque así estamos de idiotas.

Está un poco sonrojado ahora, más consciente de que... va a verla otra vez, después que hicieron eso.

A decir verdad ella se sonroja un poco también y se le acelera el corazón.

—Mmmm... hey —trata de sonar considerablemente menos emocionada de lo que está.

—H-Hello —se humedece los labios, un poco... cortado con esto.

—Te ves... bien

La mira y cierra los ojos intentando ponerse en su plan más profesional, respirando con profundidad

La verdad, ella piensa que de tenerle enfrente, solo con esto, le saltaría encima a besarle. Justo ahora que tiene los ojos cerrados. Por satán... hace calor aquí dentro repentinamente.

Suelta el aire y vuelve a abrir los ojos y vuelve a sonrojarse un poquito igual, sin sonreír, porque no está relajado en lo absoluto

—Eso es porque estoy usando el portátil y la cámara es mejor. Yo te veo en la pantalla.

Belcebú se humedece los labios, porque no era eso a lo que se refería propiamente.

—Ya... —responde otra vez un poco plenamente... aunque se sonroja un poco más y tiene la necesidad de cubrirse un poco la cara

—¿Qué pasa? —Inclina un poco la cabeza parpadeando con eso.

—Ehh... _nothing. Nothing_ —responde pensando que... pasa que te ves muy guapo y... hacer esto no está siendo tan fácil como pensó.

Espera a que se ponga de pie y empiece a quitarse la ropa. Que de hecho es lo siguiente que hace, aflojarse la corbata.

Belcebú traga saliva, e inclina la cabeza. ¿Hay forma de grabar esto? Seguramente no y le saldrá mal si lo intenta.

Y ni se te ocurra preguntarle porque se negará.

No, no... Tampoco es tan cínica. Ella no es un ángel. Se echa un poco atrás, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Hmm... ehh...

—Espero que esto te ayude a arrepentirte más de lo que has hecho —la mira empezando a desabotonarse la camisa. ¿En serio tienes que estar haciendo esto así? O sea, _really_ vas a hacerle un striptease?

Vamos, es que Belcebú no podría en este momento pensar en arrepentirse un poco menos. Cuando tiene toda la camisa abierta y va a por los puños es que se acuerda de los gemelos.

Es que está te está comiendo con la mirada, no es por nada.

—Y... ¿ese paquete?

—¿P-Paquete? —creo que está pensando en otro paquete que puede que te esté intentando ver a través de la ropa.

—Ya sabes... el del infierno —se abre ambos botones. Belcebú parpadea saliendo un poco del idilio.

—¿D-Del infierno? El pa... oh... oh... —se sonroja un poco más—. Ehm...

—Me lo ha traído Azrael. He tenido que abrirlo con él aquí para demostrar mi inocencia —se quita la camisa bajándosela de los hombros y le muestra mas manchas de sangre en ella—. Arruinada completamente —protesta.

—L-Lo has abierto con Azrael a... oh... —Belcebú PAGARIA por esa camisa. Se humedece más los labios—. No la tires.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer si no? No puedo ponérmela en este estado, suscitaría demasiadas preguntas, además.

—Ehm... Pues... es que... y si... no tienes más camisas ahí en tu escritorio? —Le estás dando tanta información a la vez...

Él baja la camisa y la mira.

—Yo que sé, alguien tan planchadito como siempre...

Deja la camisa con cuidado sobre el respaldo de la silla. Belcebú se vuelve a humedecer los labios, mirándole de arriba a abajo. Joder... es que no importa lo mucho que la hayas curado, ya se le hizo agua la canoa otra vez.

Los problemas de la frustración acumulada.

Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo. Si al menos la hubieras... dejado completamente satisfecha.

La mira y levanta el brazo pasándose la mano por el cuello y la nuca, apretando los ojos porque le duele aun un poco cuando se mueve.

_—Oh, my Satan..._ —susurra ella. La verdad, es que puede que aproveche la perspectiva de la cámara del teléfono, baje una mano y se la ponga ella a si misma en sus regiones vitales.

_—What?_

_—N-Nothing, nothing._ Me estoy... preparando para... —se levanta el maldito vestido que aún trae y es que ni se ha limpiado la muy guarra, todavía tiene... todo lo tuyo que queda ahí.

La mira moverse, sin entender.

—M-Me ibas a mostrar...

—Sí, espera —mueve el portátil echando para atrás la cámara para tener mejor perspectiva

Así una buena perspectiva en escorzo como si fuera a echarasele encima. En serio, posturitas y todo. Vale. Vale. Ya te las verás con Dios. Luego se aparta un par de pasos y se da la vuelta echando adelante y atrás los brazos y los hombros y es que se le marcan completamente los omoplatos.

_OMS OMS OMS_

—¿Lo ves bien? —pregunta mirando un poco por encima del hombro.

—P-Por todos los infiernos... —susurra ella, pensando que... joder. MALDITA SEA

—Exacto. Es horrible. Me alegra que lo entiendas —asegura ahora moviendo el cuello y la cabeza de lado a lado y adelante y atrás.

Suelta hasta un gemidito. El ángel parpadea un poco con eso volviéndose hacia adelante.

—E-Estás... ¿c-cómo te has hecho eso? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

—Y espera, que no lo has visto todo —Gabriel. _Really_. Empieza a desabrocharse el cinturón

Belcebú parpadea. O sea _you've got to be fucking kidding us_. Vamos, no se queja pero...

—A-Ah ¿no?

Se abre también los pantalones y mete los pulgares bajándose pantalones y calzoncillos hasta justo donde empieza la raja del culo, echando este un poco hacia afuera. Sí, alguna marca rojiza baja por ahí y quizás hasta más abajo.

_—F-Fuck..._

—¿Lo ves? Es horrible —repite.

Qué putas va a ser horrible, es la cosa más... estética y jodidamente sexy que ha visto en un BUEN tiempo.

—¿Entiendes ahora cómo no vamos por buen camino con esto?

—E-Espera... espera. Espera... ¿E-eso sirve para arrepentirse dices?

—No, arrepentirse es arrepentirse —apoya las manos en las caderas y se vuelve sin subirse los pantalones que lleva justo al límite de donde empieza... lo interesante. Se le ven los pelitos de ahí—. Esto sirve para no repetirlo, es el castigo.

Se le van los ojos. Se le van, se le van, SE LE VAN los ojos, muy abiertos. Nota donde le mira y se sube los pantalones a la cintura de nuevo, cerrándolos otra vez.

—¡No! —protesta.

—¿Cómo que no? Pues no va a ser tan fácil como solo arrepentirse y ya, así cualquiera.

—Gabriel... si me arrepiento, ¿me ayudarías a castigarme así como tú? —pregunta decidiendo esto de golpe.

—Pues... sí, claro, sería mi deber, de hecho.

Belcebú se humedece los labios bastante obscenamente esta vez. Él inclina la cabeza, brazos en jarras.

—Vale... viendo lo que acabo de ver, creo que sería importante... este asunto del arrepentimiento y castigo.

Gabriel sonríe, relajándose un poco con eso.

—P-Pero necesito que me ayudes.

—Eso no es problema —aparta la silla y se sienta. Belcebú le mira, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Aunque primero tienes que confesarte.

—¿P-Puedo confesarme contigo?

—Por supuesto.

—Nada de bendiciones.

Eeeeeeel suspiro y los ojos en blanco.

—Tampoco iglesias. ¿Podríamos vernos en la tierra?

—Belcebú, en estas cosas, el oyente es un mero intermediario. Esto es un asunto entre tú y la altísima.

—Entre ella y yo... sí, lo entiendo. Pero las bendiciones duelen un poco y no de la manera agradable.

—Está bien, sin bendiciones.

—Bien, ¿dónde es que podemos hacer este... trámite?

—Ah... —vacila un poco, pensándoselo, porque... confesar al príncipe del infierno en el cielo podría tener su gracia, pero después de los comentarios de Azrael tal vez... evitar que subiera. Especialmente si se trataba de llevar a cabo un procedimiento inocente y completamente santo, pero que tenía que hacerse a puerta cerrada sí o sí. Por la privacidad del confesor.

Claro, claro.

—¿Aja?

El infierno no parece una opción, como para que Dios esté predispuesta a escuchar ahí, especialmente a un demonio.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

Y no puede volver a llevarla a una iglesia. No pueda confesarla sentada en sus rodillas para que vuelva a intentar... escalofrío.

No, no puede... Un cuarto de hotel, dice ella, sería una buena idea

¡No! No seáis cínicos, es... demasiado obvio.

—Podemos ir a un... café. Como humanos.

—No puedes confesarte en un café. Ni mucho menos hacer penitencia.

—Pues... pensaba en la confesión, después... yo que sé. ¿Qué necesitamos?

—Privacidad.

—Pues... un cuarto.

—Exacto.

—¿En dónde se puede obtener un cuarto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En la tierra. Dónde hay un cuarto. Quizás un... edificio abandonado.

—Mmmm...

—¿Casa abandonada? No vamos a ir a una iglesia abandonada.

Aziraphale propone que compren su propia casa del placer

—Un cementerio podría funcionar... —y tú no podrías dar más miedo.

—Un cementerio... vale —se encoge de hombros—. Azrael podría estar satisfecho con eso, sinceramente

_—What?_

—Pues los muertos son su área de trabajo, pero... ¿en qué cementerio nos vemos? Creo que no es un lugar muy común de visita de los Arcángeles (perfectos) como tú, pero...

—Puedes confesarte con Azrael también si quieres —replica frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Definitivamente no quiero esto con Azrael, Gabriel... ¿en dónde nos vemos? —¿Celooosooo? Belcebú, podrías usar eso a tu favor... _just sayin'_

Sí, abiertamente esta vez, además. O sea, estos celos los admitiría.

—Vamos, es que no veo por qué puedes pensar que querría propiamente confesarme con Azrael.

—Bueno, tú eres quien le ha mencionado.

—Pues porque tú has dicho hace rato...

—Ni siquiera hablábamos de esto.

Belcebú vacila, realmente sin saber bien cómo sacar provecho de esto que parecen... ¿celos de Gabriel? Con las ganas que le trae a ÉL en este maldito momento.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto en el cementerio?

—¿Por?

—¡Porque no sé qué decirte, te estoy pidiendo ayuda a ti, si quisiera ayuda de Azrael se la pediría a él!

—Vale... vale... —igual bufa un poquito.

—¿Te... molestaría entonces que fuera con Azrael a algo? —pregunta Belcebú con ese bufido, sonriendo un poco.

—Pues a esto, sí.

—¿Por? —pregunta levantándose de la silla y dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pensando que... desde luego, va a intentar tirárselo por tercera vez en el día.

—Porque soy yo quién se ha trabajado esto como para que ahora se lleve él el mérito, como si no se sintiera ya lo bastante rey de la primavera solo porque tiene asignada Tierra Santa.

Belcebú le sonríe un poco.

—Además, deberías oír como habla de ti.

—¿Qué dice de mí?

—Oh, claro, de repente te importa mucho lo que tenga que decir de ti.

—Tú me has dicho que debería oírlo, no es realmente que... me importe —Belcebú se sonroja, mirándole un poco descolocada.

—Ya, claro. Porque él es tan interesante... —ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás celoso?

—¿Qué? —se detiene a si mismo, notándolo. Belcebú sonríe.

—¿En dónde nos vemos, Gabriel?

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Lo estoy? ¡Lo estoy!

—¿Podrías enfocarte? Hemos dicho que íbamos a... ¡Hacer esto!

—No, pero espera... ¡es que! — De repente, alguien toca la puerta del despacho de Gabriel.

—¡No hagas un drama de esto! —protesta un poco Belcebú y a él solo le da tiempo a apagar la pantalla para que no se la vea antes de ponerse la camisa y la chaqueta en un revuelo.

—¿Sí?

Belcebú, que tampoco es idiota, se queda a escuchar, por supuesto. De hecho, la cámara sigue encendida.

Ah, aún mejor. Pues observa con atención, créannos.

Miguel mete la cabeza al despacho, sonriendo y levanta un poco las cejas al encontrarlo con la camisa abierta. Se pregunta si va a tener el placer de ver a todos los ángeles desnudos en esta historia.

Por lo visto, sí.

Le pregunta que si acaso tiene calor y Gabriel se ríe nervioso con alguna mala excusa sobre que el aire no funciona. Y que esto empieza a parecer el infierno.

Ella levanta una ceja porque todos estamos hipersensibles con el tema últimamente y ese símil no ayuda, ofreciéndose a llamar al alguien para que se mire el aire.

Belcebú sonríe de lado un poquito.

Gabriel agradece, bendiciones por aquí y por allá, claro, sí, sí, que bien nos llevamos todos cuanto nos queremos y Dios más que nadie.

(Crowley, porque estás narrando tú esto?)

_(Whatever)_

(Es buen narrador)

Belcebú puede ver a Gabriel pero no a Miguel desde este ángulo, así que sonríe, aprovechando que puede mirarle en su ambiente.

Miguel le explica que Azrael está aquí y ha ido a verla, aunque Gabriel pone la madre de todos los ojos en blanco cada vez que ella le cuenta todo lo que ha dicho. Él le explica qure ha ido verle a él primero y lo ponen verde un poco entre ambos.

Ojos en blanco de Azrael.

Que si las almas de los infieles, que sí que creído se lo tiene, que si tiene que estar diciéndole a todos como hacer su trabajo, que si el trabajo de oficina, que no duraría lidiando con los demonios de Londres ni un día.

Ojos en blanco de Belcebú. Venga, Miguel, ¿de verdad tienes que distraerle para esta cháchara?

Gabriel le cuenta lo que ha dicho sobre que los demonios no tienen alma y que se cree los haría desaparecer así con un chasquido de dedos y Miguel cae en la cuenta que Azrael le ha mencionado algo de un regalo.

Belcebú frunce el ceño con eso. Vamos a... hacer que todos nos sonrojemos, por lo visto.

Gabriel por supuesto se sonroja también y asiente, confirmando. Le explica que Azrael cree que era algo del infierno y que le ha obligado a abrirlo delante de él. Semejante desfachatez. Dejas a no profesionales a hacer el trabajo de otros y se pierde toda la educación y el buen gusto. Todas las formas. ¿Qué hay de la privacidad? (Creo que de aquí viene la falta de curiosidad general de Gabriel. Es deformación profesional)

Belcebú se muerde el labio pensando que... Vamos, es que, obviamente no pretende que nadie más sepa que ella, el PRINCIPE DEL INFIERNO, le ha mandado un REGALO a... alguien. A quien sea. Los demonios no mandaban regalos. Menos aun a ángeles. Menos aún a Arcángeles. Menos aún a Gabriel! Vamos, esto era... una situación... particular. Extraña. Gracias al cielo Gabriel no parecía interesado en contarles.

Miguel de todos modos parece igualmente súper interesada en el contenido y el emisor del mensaje. Gabriel le explica la versión corta sobre los gemelos de abejas.

—Bees?! —La cara de asombro de Belcebú

Y el problema es que no ha cortado el sonido de la llamada así que Gabriel y Miguel se vuelven ambos hacia el portátil.

—¿Has dicho...? —pregunta Miguel y Gabriel frunce el ceño bajando la tapa del portátil, probablemente se corte la llamada.

No! _Come the fuck on!_

¿Quiere seguir de espía?

¡Sí!

Vale, a lo mejor solo se corta la imagen.

Belcebú se tapa la boca con la mano. Gabriel se excusa con Miguel diciéndole que debe ser alguna aplicación o algún banner de publicidad que se ha encendido sin querer y vuelve al tema de las abejas, de hecho, se las muestra.

¡No son abejas! Protesta Belcebú mentalmente ¿¡Cómo coño van a ser abejas?! Son moscas. Solo falta que crea que se las dio alguien más.

Miguel opina lo mismo, pero Gabriel sigue necio con el asunto del color dorado y le explica a Miguel que venían con una tarjeta de agradecimiento muy bonita, que debe ser de alguien a quien le hizo un favor. Aunque no sabe aún quien, pero ya lo investigará. Tal vez si se las pone en navidad...

¿¡Cómo que no sabe de quién!? ¡Y no le hizo ningún favor!

Miguel opina que esa es una buena idea, aunque aún está un poco insegura con el tema de las abejas porque parecen moscas.

Gracias ¿¡Quién más le regala algo así?!

Gabriel insiste que son abejas sin darle más importancia y le explica como Azrael le obligó a abrir el paquete ahí.

Ha dicho tarjeta de agradecimiento bonita. No era la idea. Era tarjeta de consolación un poco sarcástica.

Miguel suspira y le comenta que además quieren hacer una junta, ya que ha venido, para ponerse todos al día y todo eso, después de la misa, a la que por cierto llegan tarde.

¡No! Tienen que ir a hacer... lo del... Ehm... castigo. Es una misión importante.

Gabriel mira la hora porque se le ha ido un poco el santo al cielo con la otra conversación y pone un poco los ojos en blanco con la prisa de Miguel. O sea, llegan tarde para llegar los primeros como veinte minutos antes que empiece.

Miguel le mira con intensidad y Gabriel se sonroja oyéndose muy culpable con esa forma de ponerlo, no sabe qué le está pasando (lo sabe perfecto) decidiendo que vale, vale, se vayan ya.

Belcebú incrédula ¡Ugh! ¡No! ¿¡Y ella qué!?

Se levantan recogiendo, Gabriel vuelve a vestirse y a abotonarse la camisa mientras Miguel le cuenta, por cierto, que ha subido también un enviado del infierno y que lo tienen esperando.

_What?!_ ¿¡Qué enviado?!

Gabriel opina que claro, deberían ir a verle a la sala de juntas ahora antes de la misa, no puede ser muy largo esto.

¿¡Pero que enviado?! Es que va a colgarle y a marcar a su teléfono.

Así que ahí se van los dos.

Y suena el teléfono de Gabriel. Estás tentando a tu suerte.

Gabriel mira el número y es que ya sabe, SABE lo que quiere.

No estoy segura ¿Qué cree que quiere?

Mira a Miguel de reojo y levanta un dedo, respondiendo mientras van por el pasillo.

_—Yes?_

_—What the hell!_ ¿¡Cómo me dejas ahí?!

—Contrario que vosotros, aquí sí tenemos trabajo.

—Eso no es trabajo... más trabajo es el plan que tenías conmigo. Y no son abejas, son MOSCAS.

—Eso... tendremos que aplazarlo un poco. Mira que segura estás... Be.

¿B-Be?

Be es como ha firmado la tarjeta.

Igualmente ella no lo entiende así. ¡Le ha llamado un nombre de cariño!

—¡Pues claro que estoy segura, _idiot_! ¿Aplazarlo para cuándo?

—Te llamaré cuando se deshaga un poco el lío por aquí, ¿vale?

Belcebú bufa, frustrada.

—Una cosa... Ehm... quiero hablar con el enviado del infierno.

—Mira que bien, seguro podrás hacerlo cuando vuelva a bajar. Espero que no sean más tarjetas.

—No. No. lo digo en serio. Pásamelo.

—No, gracias. No voy a dar explicaciones de cómo has tenido tanta suerte de llamar en el momento justo y a mí.

—_Bloody hell!_ No sé... Ugh! ¡Eres jodidamente frustrante!

—Sí, sí... es mi trabajo. Hablamos luego. Piensa en los latigazos... —se despide.

Miguel le mira un poco con cara WTF cuando oye esa palabra al pasar por su lado entrando a la sala. En plan ¿"latigazos"?

Gabriel se encoge de hombros con Miguel porque al menos no ha dicho "En mi espalda desnuda, en lo poco que has podido ver de mi culo y lo mucho que te has imaginado, en mi pecho escultural, mis brazos enormes, mis abdominales y a donde se te han ido los ojos" que es lo que pensaría cualquier persona en el lugar de Belcebú.

Los latigazos son solo un bonito añadido si te van esas cosas, como notamos que es el caso. Pero Gabriel no iba a decir eso por obvias razones... tenía que ser un poco más sutil.

Aunque insisto que lo del coqueteo salvaje no parece haberlo perdido.

Además, no te preocupes Belcebú, que no vamos a privar a Gabriel de tener un número músical trágico-cómico frente al fuego de una chimenea en plan Frolo en "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" tarde o temprano.

En efecto, los latigazos son un añadido. Belcebú, de hecho, fantasea con lamerlos y pasarle los dedos por encima y curárselos o hacerlos más intensos. Por lo visto Belcebú no es de los demonios que no tienen imaginación...

Tal cosa es que, pese a su enfado, porque Gabriel SI es frustrante... y pese a que el prospecto gira alrededor de una flagelación y un castigo, repentinamente nota que todo lo que ella está imaginando son... cosas dulces con Gabriel. Una cama. Gabriel desnudo y despeinado hablando con ella. Hacerle sonreír o reírse un poco. Reseguirle cada músculo con los dedos y buscarle que lugares le gustan a él y cuáles no. Mirarle por horas, solo moverse desnudo. Aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza sintiéndose ridícula con todo eso. Ugh!

_You're soft_

El amor es una cosa estúpidamente poderosa. ¡No lo es! ¡No lo es!


	78. Chapter 78

Igualmente ahora, Belcebú, tiene una hora para averiguar quién coño es el enviado del infierno y qué mierda hace ahí!

Ah, sí.

Ligur solía ser el que tenía ese tipo de información.

Pero alguien lo mató. A lo mejor puedes hacer la ouija.

La ouija...

No creo que funcione.

No, desde luego que no, si nunca funciona para nada útil. Una posesión demoniaca quizás.

¿A quién vas a poseer? ¿Al enviado?

Pues ni sabe quién es. A... ¿un ángel? iugh. No, vale. Ella a quien quiere poseer es a Gabriel y no precisamente así pero es que subir al cielo es como... la cosa más llamativa del mundo, _Goddamnit_.

Pues posee a Gabriel.

Ehh... No, no así. Y no... En realidad, no está segura de que se pueda. Antes poseería a Miguel, la verdad...

Pero... la intensidad. Tal vez deberías invitarle primero a un café o algo.

Exactamente.

Pues posee a Miguel, pero opino lo mismo.

La verdad es que...

—Dagooooon! —chasquea los dedos para ponerse su traje de Rey de las Tinieblas habitual, al fin.

¡Ve a lavarte! ¡Cochina!

Ehm... lavarse. Vale... ehhh...

Ahí va Dagon con sus papeles que lleva de un lado a otro por todo el infierno como si fuera a algún lado a hacer algo súper importante cuando todos saben que solo da vueltas de un lado a otro fingiéndose súper ocupada.

La burocracia infernal.

Belcebú se echa atrás en su silla, cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que toque la puerta para entrar como le ha instruido a hacer cada vez...

No creo que eso pase.

Eso pensábamos pero siempre les pide que toquen.

Entra como un torbellino, así de estrés, estrés, estrés porque si uno no finge eso cuando va a la oficina del jefe tal vez debería replantearse sus prioridades. Haciendo saltar un poco a Belcebú.

—_What the fuck?_

—Me habéis llamado, _mylord_?

—¿¡Por qué no has tocado la puerta!?

Dagon parpadea como si el concepto "tocar la puerta" fuera nuevo para ella, de hecho hasta mira a la puerta como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido poder tocarla... con estas cosas se entienden el concepto de porque necesitan carteles para recordarles no lamer las paredes.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco

—Dagon... ¿Puedes decirme quién está en el cielo y cuál es el asunto oficial que lo llevó ahí?

—¿Quién está... en el cielo, _mylord_?

—Sí. Me han dicho que hay un enviado del infierno... y dado que yo soy la única persona que hace envíos oficiales al cielo, me pregunto qué es lo que alguien pudo haber enviado al cielo si no lo envié yo.

—Ehm... ¿Condolencias? Por ser todos tan insufribles...

—Ja-Ja.

—Pero usted ha mandado un paquete esta Mañana. Tarde, noche. _Whatever_, no sé qué _bloody_ hora es... hace un rato.

—Era... un asunto oficial —Belcebú se sonroja.

—¿Oficial?

—¡Desde luego!

—¿Qué es un asunto oficial del cielo?

—Un... Ehm... era una comunicación de... posible transferencia.

—¿Transferencia?

—Es igual. ¿Puedes decirme quién es quién ha subido al cielo?

—Pues... no tengo ningún registro de nadie.

—Quizás podrías ir a ver... —Ojos en blanco.

—¿I-Ir?

—Pues si alguien ha ido ahí oficialmente...

—Pero... el cielo...

—¿¡Aja?!

—¿Y qué digo?

—¿Que vienes a... por el otro demonio?

—¿Y si ya se ha ido?

—¡Pues me acaban de decir que está ahí, y no sé a qué!

—¿Cree que es... un traidor?

—¡No tengo ni idea! ¿¡Cada cuanto suben al cielo a asuntos oficiales sin decirme?!

—¿Cómo sabe que es un asunto oficial si no le ha mandado usted?

—Porque me han dicho en el cielo que había ido alguien a un asunto... oficial.

—Oh... Ehm... Estoy ahora... Súper atareada con todo esto, pero puedo mandar a alguien a que suba.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco

—Me da lo mismo, solo quiero saber quién subió y a qué.

—Bien —asiente y sonríe porque el cielo la pone nerviosa todo tan blanco e inmaculado y bendecido.

A nadie le extraña. Belcebú hace un gesto con la mano para que se vaya y ahí se va Dagon a buscar a alguien a quien endosarle el muerto.

Bueno, mientras, Belcebú saca un MONTÓN de papeles que técnicamente tiene que revisar y sellar y firmar copiar y corregir... nadie sabe para qué.

Mira con que cosas se entretiene, tan mona.

Por supuesto no va a hacer NADA útil más que mover los papeles y sufrir porque son muchos y soñar otra vez con la lengua de Gabriel y lo bien que huele.

Pues no es como que si los firmara fuera a hacer nada útil tampoco.

Ojos en blanco ¡Que sí!

Claro, claro.

Que sí, en sí igualmente sigue pensando en Gabriel como colegiala caliente.

Pues tienes ahí las fotos que te ha mandado antes.

Suspira, la verdad está más... estimulada mentalmente con... el aroma y recuerdo de las manos de Gabriel sobre ella.

Vaaaale, cada uno.

¿Cómo más o menos cuando le va a hablar Gabriel? (la desesperada)

No lo sé. Puedes esperar junto al teléfono contando segundos.

Eso va a hacer un rato, la verdad, luego seguro alguien viene y le pide algo molesto.

Que implica no poder contar más segundos.

En efecto, ahora solo refunfuña. Y no pasa mucho más rápido el tiempo. Igualmente le llaman para ir a ver no sé qué, y ahí se va con su teléfono. Y hay que recibir a unas almas recién puto condenadas. (Eso es un poco más divertido)

(No puto parece)

Pues... ¡sí! ¡Y no importa lo que digan! Y pasa el tieeeeempo y naaaaaada. Quizás si debería... ir a buscar a Azrael. Ejem.

Pues ve, a estas alturas los encontrarás a todos juntos.

Noooo, no va a ir. De hecho... no. No va a ir. No. Vamos, que lo que tiene que hacer es sacárselo de la cabeza porque parece idiota sonriendo todo el rato. No se da cuenta hasta que nota que está asustando a todo el infierno tres veces más de lo normal.

Ya le han preguntado, la verdad, si se encuentra bien.

Sí, sí que está bien. Es a hasta que no se ve en el espejo por ahí en un reflejo que nota que parece imbécil.

No, bueno, y la cochina no se ha lavado así que sigue peinadadespeinada y maquilladadesmaquillada de lo que le puso Crowley.

Vaaaaale, vale. Va a ir a darse un baño, quizás así se... pase más rápido el tiempo porque sí que se ve fatal. Hasta se sonroja un poco.

Pues es que aun tiene eso... pegajoso y dulzón que salió de Gabriel cuando... se vino.

Sí y dorado. Es dorado, como miel

Miel...

Sí. _Honey_. Miel. Y dulce seguramente. Ehm... como la miel. El _headcannon_.

Mira ahora empieza a cobrar sentido lo de las abejas.

El que noooo... y también atrae a las moscas.

Todo encaja.

No son putas abejas. NO SON PUTAS ABEJAS. Son moscas. Moscas como ella. MOSCAS. Es increíble que piense que son abejas

¿Por? Son doradas. _Beelzebub. BEElzebub._

No le iba a mandar unas moscas negras ¡Son doradas porque a él le gusta el dorado!

A lo mejor él podría mandarle unos pendientes de abeja, negros.

Ella... va a estar hasta conmovida si le manda un regalo ¡Un regalo! No le hagan las ilusiones si no va a pasar.

Pero sí es justo la gracia. Hacerle ilusiones, como lo de que vayan a acostarse otra vez.

¡No son ilusiones! Van a acostase otra vez, como que se llama Belcebú, el Príncipe de las tinieblas!

No, no, él va a seguir con su erotismo raro del que no se entera, frustrándola hasta el infinito

No. O sea eso está muy bien. Pero no va a frustrarla hasta el infinito, ya lo consiguió dos veces. Va a conseguirlo más.

En realidad... lo consiguió dos veces y ahora está casi peor.

¡Porque no terminó ninguna vez! Pero veo que se da una idea.

¿Realmente vale la pena entonces?

Que sí, que desde luego que la vale. Ustedes porque no le han dado un beso o le han sentido abrazándoles de la cintura.

Ya, ya... eso puede hacerlo sin que te lo tires. Y cosas peores.

¿¡Pe-Peores?! ¿Cómo cuáles?

Atraerla hacia sí, reirse en su oído, meterle la mano por dentro del vestido... darle un beso en el cuello...

Va a enloquecerla. Es que... ¡Es que! Después de eso sigue un beso de lengua y... tirárselo, ¡hombre! Que no tienen trece años.

Dibujarle circulitos en el muslo con los dedos, hacer algún comentario salvaje y luego soltarla e irse a otra cosa.

Jo. der. NO.

A ella le iba lo del dolor, ¿no? Nada podría doler más que eso. Aunque eso también podría hacerlo... Enfadarse un poco con ella, estamparla contra un muro, encadenarla con un chasquido de dedos...

Y largarse y dejarla ahí... insatisfecha. Malditasea. No, no. No.

xoOXOox

Aziraphale da una palmada en el centro de lo que será la sala, mirando alrededor y sonriendo esperando a que Crowley vuelva de la puerta ahora que han terminado de firmarlo todo y les han dado las llaves.

Crowley se ríe de algo despidiendo a la gente y cerrando la puerta antes de girarse a mirarla.

Los ojitos que le echa ella, sonriendo aún.

—_So..._ Señora Crowley.

Aziraphale se sonroja, cerrando los ojos y riéndose un poquito. Debe de irradiar tanto amor como para que se sienta en España.

—Tienes una casa en la playa.

—Tenemos. ¿¡Qué acabamos de hacer_, my darling_?! —pregunta sonriendo más

Abre los brazos y hace un gesto teatral, sonriendo, como respuesta. Aziraphale se ríe un poco más con esos.

—Ven aquí.

Crowley pone los ojos en blanco sin poder dejar de sonreír y se acerca igual.

—Una casa en la playa, Crowley —ella abre los brazos un poquito—. ¡Dime que no es perfectamente encantadora!

—Encantadora —se acerca más.

—Casi tanto como tú —le abraza de la cintura.

—¿Qué más vas a intentar sacarme, _angel_?

—El relleno... —le aprieta un poco contra sí—. Un beso, quizás.

—Vaya... Mira tú —manos sobre sus hombros.

—Muebles. ¿Qué cuarto vas a elegir para ti?

Levanta una ceja. Dejando de sonreír un poco.

Baja un poquito las manos de su cintura hacia... la zona en la que pierde su casto nombre.

Cambia el peso de pie moviendo la cadera. Ay, la cadera.

—Pensé en el cuarto de la esquina... el que mira al jardín —le aprieta un poquito el culo.

—Tendría que volver a verlos todos.

—¿No vas a protestar con tu cuarto-nuestro cuarto?

—¿Si sabes que voy a protestar porque lo dices así?

—Quizás me gustan tus protestas... un poquito —sonríe de lado.

—Ajajá!

—Tú no puedes usar ese argumento —sonríe un poco más.

—¡Claro que puedo!

—Así que... —Se ríe otra vez.

—MI cuarto va a dar al jardín, sí.

—El mío va a tener al demonio de ojos amarillos que es mi marido

—No, que va. No pienso entrar ahí.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí.

—¿De lo que te pueda hacer? —le aprieta un poquito el culo otra vez.

—Nah —mueve las piernas para que llegue mejor.

—¿Entonces?

—De que si yo entro en el tuyo, tú entraras en el mío y eso sí que no lo voy a permitir.

—¿Perdona?

_—"Angels not allowed beyond this point"_

—Es NUESTRA casa. _Angels and demons are allowed everywhere_.

—No, no. No en MI cuarto.

—¿Cómo que...? —Aziraphale parpadea.

—Mhm?

—¿A dónde no me vas a dejar entrar? ¿A tu cama? —pregunta

—No. A mi cuarto.

—¿Vas a tener tú un cuarto que no será el nuestro?

—Sí.

—Oh... ¡Oh! ¿Y qué va a haber ahí?

—Mi... despacho. Una tele para ver películas en silencio y mi ordenador. Y SILENCIO.

—Oh, pero... —hace los ojos en blanco—. ¿¡Silencio de qué?!

—De todo. Silencio.

—Pero... ¿y no vas a ver películas conmigo?

—Sí, pero esta es para cuando quiera verlas solo.

—Como si tú no dieras la lata cuando yo leo. Si ese es el caso voy a tener yo un cuarto para mi también —Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco.

—No te lo he impedido. Además eso es porque cuando tú lees es todo ABURRIDO y siempre lo haces en el peor momento.

—Como tú cuando duermes.

—Yo no lo hago en el peor momento. Y también tendré una cama para dormir en mi cuarto.

—No, eso no.

—¿No?

—No. No vas a tener una cama para ti solo. La cama, será nuestra, en nuestro cuarto. Y eso no es negociable.

Crowley se ríe.

—Mira quien protesta ahora. Yo hablaba de una cama para dormir. Sin que haya miguitas por todos lados. Ni toda tu mierda general... libros bolígrafos, gafas, platos sucios, vasos, cubiertos, calcetines, papelitos, libretas, pañuelos.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y será una cama calientita donde haya alguien en donde enrollarte y a quien babearle encima.

—Papeles de caramelos y envoltorios de bollitos, auriculares, cojines, pijamas chaque... ¡yo no babeo!

—Sí que babeas, my love. Y no tengo todas esas cosas... cada vez que duermes conmigo me abrazas todo el rato y te me duermes encima.

—No babeo, y solo me duermo sobre ti porque siempre emanas mucho calor —Aparta la cara, sonrojándose.

—Yo no me estoy quejando, pero ni creas que voy a permitir que solo por evitar tres moronitas y dos libros, dejes de dormir a mi lado.

—¿Para poder quejarte de que solo duermo? —Ojos en blanco.

—Para poderte acariciar el pelo toda la noche mientras leo.

Se sonroja otra vez.

—No está a discusión, no importa lo mucho que te quejes de las cosas.

—_W-Whatever._

—Todo lo demás está bien... tendré mis libros ahí y nada de hacerle agujeros a mis libros para guardar lentes —Le sonríe un poco.

—Ni sabías eso.

—¡Igualmente! ¿¡De verdad no quieres compartir la cama conmigo?!

Crowley se ríe otra vez.

—No, es que... ¡es importante!

—¿Por?

—Porque si no quieres dormir conmigo, seguramente no quieres compartir una casa conmigo.

Ojos en blaaaanco.

—¡Ni siquiera hemos dormido tantas veces juntos! —protesta.

—O sea, ¿Cómo puedes deducir que no quiero compartir una casa contigo cuando literalmente acabamos de comprar una _bloody_ casa?

—Porque no quieres compartir una cama. Todo lo demás está bien.

Crowley se separa de ella.

—Mira, no voy a seguir con esta discusión. Voy a ir a buscar el cuarto más grande, voy a poner una cama y voy a hacerle... el amor a lo primero que cruce la puerta tras de mí. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Tú sabrás lo que haces — se da la vuelta, decidido.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y traga saliva, sonrojándose. Crowley se va por el pasillo.

Vamos... que Aziraphale es muchas cosas, pero no idiota. Ahí va tras él, sin mucho titubeo.

—Hacer el amor has dicho —calla la boca.

Menos mal que va detras ¿cómo no va a ir detrás? por Dios. Crowley se sonroja y no se gira, ni afirma ni niega.

—Aún quiero... no he tenido la oportunidad de... disfrutar tu... masculinidad.

Traga saliva con eso.

Como no se te levante...

—Y-Ya me lo has dicho —y es que todo eso era más fácil (y súper cool) decirlo, pero hacerlo...

—Bueno, solo quería repetirlo por si se nos había olvidado...

—Ojalá no grites esta vez.

Aziraphale se sonroja.

—E-Ehm... esta vez no me tomará por sorpresa. Aun así, si grito... sigue.

Le mira de reojo.

—Con cuidado —añade. Crowley se da la vuelta andando de espadas.

—Algo más que quiera su alteza —hace un gesto exagerado. Aziraphale se yergue un poco más aún, y desvía un poquito la mirada, sonrojadita.

—Nada que no vayas a hacer... creo.

—Ah... ¿no?

—No vas a terminar antes o algo así ¿o sí?

Parpadea unas cuantas veces y se tropieza un poco por andar del revés.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerme gozar como todas las veces —gozar? _Really?_

—G-G... _Güat?_

Le sonríe deteniéndose en la puerta sin entrar, pero recargada en ella.

Crowley frunce un poquito el ceño con esa sonrisa y da un pasito hacia ella.

Es que Aziraphale se sonroja un poco más, sinceramente. El demonio levanta un brazo y lo apoya junto a su cabeza, acercándose más un poco intimidante

—¿Que estás dudando... qué? —susurra.

La ángel traga saliva y él se quita las gafas de sol y le mira de un ojo al otro.

—Si... si... podrás hacerme... g-gozar.

—Oh... si acaso... podré. Claro, no está muy claro —replica sarcástico tomándole de la cintura con la otra mano. Tú le querías empujándote contra la pared.

Aziraphale traga saliva... y es que no tienes una idea lo mucho que le gustas cuando haces esto.

—N-No lo sé... hasta no ver...

—¿Y qué hay de tu fe? —cierra los ojos dándole un besito.

—M-Mi... fe —es que hasta tiembla un poco.

—¿Flaquea? —susurra.

—Mmmm

—¿Mmm? —le hace una caricia con la nariz.

_—I-I'm..._

_—¿Yes?_

_—You_

_—¿Me?_

—Quiero creer... —le busca un poquitín.

_—Yes?_

—Que te portaras a la altura de las circunstancias—susurra.

Crowley abre la puerta a su espalda y le empuja para que se caiga de espaldas. Aterrizando sobre una cama con él encima.

Eeeeel... gritito.

—Crowley! —protesta igual porque... siempre protesta y el nombrado se ríe—. Dije Gozar...

—¿Y no gozas?

—No cuando me asusto...

—Pasar un poquito de miedo activa el corazón —mano al pecho. Aziraphale traga saliva.

—Tú me activas el corazón.

—En realidad no es muy difícil.

—Lo dices tú... porque para ti no lo es. Y no por miedo.

—Ah, tan bien que íbamos —protesta sonriendo. Aziraphale cierra los ojos.

—Me das muchas otras cosas... pero medio definitivamente no.

—Ugh.

—¿Para qué querría eso? —susurra.

—Para... hacerlo.

Creo que... tienen que terminar de disfrutarse ellos dos pronto, porque me parece que si puede tener gracia que pongan la casa.

¿O quieres escribir como finalmente sí... disfruta de la masculinidad ahora?

Ehh... no. Vamos, no es necesario. Ya hablara de ello más tarde.

Porque podemos describir las embestidas... y lo gritos en una casa sin vecinos

Puede Aziraphale ahora si dejarse llevar del TODO sin cortarse un pelo y vas a ver el susto que te da porque la última vez que lo hiciste no estaba en el cuerpo.

Ah ¿Y? Esto no se lo esperaba... no es como que lo otro sí lo hiciera. _Apparently_.

Pues... bueno, o sea no es que las otras veces tampoco se haya cortado muchos pelos la verdad.

Tal vez solo... como chica grita más.

Eso también es posible y creo que... es que ya le ha visto Gabriel, ya, no hay ninguna razón para no hacer lo que se le dé la gana sin cortarse un pelo.

Ehm... disculpad pero eso es un poco...

La verdad... A la mierda, creo que hace lo que siempre ha hecho que es gritar menos de lo que gritaba Crowley, pero no muy contenido porque, joder, ¿desde cuando Aziraphale se contiene para ALGO? Puede, si, que como chica sea un poco más vocal.

Es que además contenerse porque Gabriel... o sea, Crowley mira alrededor a ver si acaso está ese idiota escondido por ahí en algún lado de modo preocupante y obsesivo.

Nah, no va a contenerse porque el cielo nada. Ni antes ni ahora ni nunca. Ojalá pudiera contenerse a algunas cosas solo porque el cielo lo manda.

Crowley tampoco se contiene de nada, lleva seis mil años conteniéndose. Ya lo ha hecho bastante. ¡Y que venga alguien ha decirle que no! Eso sí, se va a quedar dormido después de tres o cuatro.

Eso es súper mono... Lo de que no se contenga.

Ehm... ¡pues ella tampoco!


	79. Chapter 79

La verdad, creo que Aziraphale va a dormir un poquito más por relajación que por necesidad

¡Que milagro!

Y no vas a verlo por estar durmiendo.

¡Pues pues!

Es que dudo mucho que te despiertes antes que ella pero si te hace gracia podríamos intentarlo.

Oh... Podría...

Ajá...

Luego me llora por días porque no le dejamos dormir pero a lo mejor podría despertarse sediento o algo así.

Puede dormir otra vez después.

Exacto. Aunque es TAAAAN malo despertándose.

Pero no si se despierta solito por algo. O sea... quizás tiene un mal sueño y se despierta de golpe. Todo mundo puede despertarse bastante despierto de golpe en algún momento por algo, así de... soñé algo horrendo y le esperaré de golpe... no se ni que soñé pero me desperté.

Tuve la peor pesadilla. Soñé que había comprado una casa en la playa con el ángel y ahora nos acostábamos regularmente. Oh, no, ¡está aquí a mi lado, en una cada en la playa! ¡Esto es real! _Or it's just fantasyyy __?_

—Mmmmm... —se gira casi de inmediato para volver a dormir porque luego ella si lo ve despertarse aprovecha hasta el más mínimo momento para decir basta.

El dramático.

—Mmm... —susurra ella también... no le despiertes que no se que tan factible es que vuelva a dormirse. Pero ahí está, boca media abierta, ojos cerrados.. dormida.

—No, no angel, déjame. Aun es pronto.

—Crowley... —ella susurra.

—¡Ni Crowley ni nada! —tan enfadado.

—Peras... solo son peras...

—¿Eh? —se da la vuelta hacia ella.

—Solo si probaras... y moras también —sigue entre dientes. Crowley parpadea mirándole.

—¿Estás... dormida?

—_It is... scrumptious_ —hasta sonríe un poquito.

—¡Estás dormida! —se gira completamente cara a ella de nuevo—. No puedo creer que duermas...

Las cosas que le haces hacer.

—No puedo creer que duermas y SIGAS HABLANDO mientas lo haces... —sonríe de lado inclinando la cabeza

—Como tú... te ves delicioso vestido así... —agrega.

Crowley parpadea un poco y le acaricia la cara apartándole un mechón de pelo. Aziraphale sonríe sinceramente.

—_You are my world..._ —vamos, treinta segundos y ya sabe todo el mundo hasta exactamente qué estás soñando.

Levanta una ceja con eso... y la besa.

Vale, Crowley, no despertemos a Aziraphale. Ok! Voy a besarle a ver si así.

¡No! Le besa por lo que ha dicho

Igualmente Aziraphale le responde un poco menos ávidamente que si estuviera despierta. Pero sonríe más.

Mejor porque no queremos despertarla. Se separa al cabo de nada y apoya la cabeza en el cojín, mirándola.

_—... mmmm... rfect_ —susurra lamiéndose los labios un poquito.

_—I'm glad you like it_ —susurra y le acaricia la mejilla.

Abre un poquito la boca y suelta un suave ronquidito, sonriendo. Y el otro se le aprieta un poco contra ella, porque está calentita y solo la mira, todo _creepy_, peeeero, pues ahí estás hecho bolita empezando a dormirse otra vez.

_—... the baby._

Crowley parpadea abriendo los ojos otra vez.

_—No, no... you..._ —se ríe un poco.

_—Me?_

—Crowleyyyy... —ahora lo has puesto a hablar, te reto a callarle, se ríe un poquito más.

Levanta las cejas y sonríe de ladito porque el tonito... debe estar molestándola en el sueño.

_—Stop it!_

_Eh, wait!_ ¡Eso no es justo! ¡A él le gusta molestarla personalmente! _Angel_, no hagas tú sola todo el trabajo, ¡así no tiene gracia!

—Noo... _you..._

Había una manera... de entrar en los sueños de alguien. Los... los ángeles podían hacerlo. Pero nunca tuvo el placer de intentarlo entonces... ¿Cómo debe hacerse?

Es un buen momento para que lo intentes. Aunque... ¿y si luego ella cree que... puede hacerlo de vuelta? No la quiere metida también en sus sueños, sus sueños son épicos y chulísimos, si ella se mete seguro todo empezará a tener tapetitos de ganchillo y habrá tacitas de té en todas las escenas.

Y seguro echa a los patos. Sabe que tiene algo... personal contra los patos. O tal vez empezara a ponerles nombres y sombreritos ridículos. Y pajaritas. ¡No quiere que le ponga pajaritas a los patos de sus sueños!

¿No participa nunca en tus sueños? No inventes.

Sí, pero no se mete ella como ELLA. Aparece como personaje.

Vale, vale... puedes intentar ser su personaje a ver si cuela

¡Eh! ¡Esa es una buena idea! Vale, va a intentarlo a ver qué.

—... chocolate...

Crowley cierra los ojos y se concentra en... intentar... ehm... meterse en su mente, pero no poseerle demoniacamente que es lo que sabe hacer.

Demonios que te visitan en sueños...

Exacto. Porque no pueden pasar un minuto sin ti, aparentemente.

Que digno de pesadilla... Lo de los demonios, no lo otro. La verdad es una buena oportunidad.

Aziraphale... está sentado a una mesa, vestido de Dr. Fell, el herpetólogo.

¿Y Crowley? ¿Está ahí, o es _Isquir Wildi_?

Crowley está a su lado en la mesa. Es como del Ritz pero mucho más grande.

Podría ser Oscar.

Buf... No, porque antes ha dicho su nombre. ¡Lo oímos! CROWLEY parpadea un poco mirando a su alrededor.

Crowley es un hombre también, está vestido eso si como en los Beatles. Como en los setenta. Pelo también. Le teníamos ganas desde el otro día a ese atuendo.

Oh... demonios. Se da un poco de vergüenza ajena a si mismo ahora con esto.

Aziraphale, que lo qué pasa es que tiene hambre, está tragando pastelillos como un imbécil, hablando con él. Menos mal que aún no te ve.

Ah, no, pensábamos que él había aparecido ahí como el... otro Crowley. Vale. Vale... hay dos Crowleys ahora por lo visto, el infiltrado y el que da vergüenza ajena.

Sí, puedes irte a poner en el lugar del otro en cuanto Aziraphale se descuide.

O... podría aparecer como otro personaje. O como dos Crowleys. Mmmm tantas posibilidades y tan poco tiempo.

Dos crowleys podría hacerle gracia.

Eso lo probaremos luego, primero vamos a jugar a los personajes.

Puedes ser... Oscar.

Sí, ya lo habíamos pensado y lo será, pero primero vamos a meterle un susto.

¿Ven? Ven a que se refería con las pesadillas. ¿Cómo le van a meter un susto?

Chasquea los dedos y... Hola, Gabriel.

Joder.

Sonríe de lado y se dirije a la mesa con paso seguro.

Aziraphale le explica a Crowley algo sobre los árboles de hojas perennes, mientras se come otro pastelito

Y Gabriel le va a pegar un susto... Tal como quiere Crowley.

—Aziraphale...

Aziraphale palidece y el Crowley del sueño desaparece culpablemente de golpe.

—Gabriel, q-que gusto verte.

—¿Qué haces?

—E-Estaba comiendo. Lo siento.

—Comiendo... —se sienta frente a él donde antes estaba el otro Crowley.

—Ehm... S-Sí. Sí. Solo comiendo —risita nerviosa.

—Estabas aquí con alguien.

—U-Una persona. Un amigo. Un... escritor —Aziraphale se sonroja visiblemente.

—¿Un... escritor?

—Ahm... s-sí. Un humano.

—Mmmm... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Neil —Aziraphale carraspea.

—Oh, ¿Neil qué más?

—Ehm... Gaiman —carraspea—. ¿Qué necesitas, Gabriel?

—Oh, Neil Gaiman. Me suena... ¿Qué es lo que escribe?

—Algunos libros... que realmente no creo que te interesen. Ehm... literatura fantástica y esas cosas —le mira y sonríe, carraspeando otra vez.

—¿Literatura fantástica, Aziraphale? —frunce el ceño como si le hubiera dicho que lee... quién sabe. Porno. Bueno, no que con eso pone sonrisas del millón de dólares.

—L-lo sé, lo sé. Solo... bueno, la imaginación, a veces hay que echarla a volar. Ya hemos discutido esto, Gabriel —se mira las manos, incómodo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Lo hemos discutido? No lo recuerdo.

—Sé que no te gusta mucho la idea de que la lea. Pero... es con fines completamente... de comprensión de la humanidad.

—¿Y qué comprendes de la humanidad cuando la lees? Porque siempre me dices eso pero luego nunca me dices qué.

—Pues qué piensan y qué se imaginan... las cosas que les hacen ilusión o les gustan. Es una cuestion de... curiosidad por ellos.

—Creo que tu curiosidad está yendo demasiado lejos.

—N-No Gabriel. Es un malentendido... —Se sonroja otra vez.

—No, no... Es que esto no va solo de humanos.

—¿P-Perdona? —es que se le nota lo nervioso. Hasta ha dejado de comer.

—Sabes bien de qué hablo.

—Bueno... ese asunto. Sé que has visto lo que ha visto pero... —Se sonroja más, pensando desde luego en... Crowley.

—No solo eso, Aziraphale, sé que esto viene de lejos.

—¿D-De lejos? N-No. no. No es cómo crees. Nunca hicimos nada antes.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte ahora?

—¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

—Porque intentas esconderlo —y porque te estoy echando la bronca, _angel_. Añade para sí.

—No lo hago... no tengo nada malo que esconder.

—Ah, ¿no?

—¡N-No! ¡Nada malo a los ojos de Dios! Nada que no hayas hecho tú, ¡yo te vi!

—Sé que te has casado, Aziraphale, en una ceremonia pagana a espaldas del cielo y de Dios.

—_Wh-What?!_

—Has unido tu alma con el alma corrupta de un demonio y le has dado la espalda al cielo.

—No, no es un... ¡No he dado la espalda al cielo! Y su alma NO está corrupta. Nos queremos, Gabriel.

—Te dejas llevar por el placer de la carne y no te arrepientes... —ni siquiera sabe porque hace esto si va a ir en su contra. Deja de atormentar a tu marido, ¡idiota!

—¡No es solo el placer de la carne! ¡Es amor! ¡Dios dijo ámense los unos a los otros!

—¿Y cómo... sabes que él te quiere?

—Porque lo hace, no sabes todo lo bueno que hace por mí. Y le veo. ¡Es amable y dulce! ¡Y también le siento!

Gabriel se sonroja y Aziraphale parpadea.

—Y cuanto hace que tú...

—¿Q-Que yo qué exactamente?

—Le quieres.

—L-Le consideró un adversario digno desde que tengo memoria, Gabriel —Aziraphale se sonroja.

—¡No he preguntado eso!

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—No debes decir mentiras —se susurra a sí mismo... y es que en los sueños luego las cosas no funcionan del todo bien.

—¿C-Cuándo supiste... cuándo te enamoraste de él? —vacila Gabriel otra vez.

—N-No creo que pueda determinar una fecha exacta. Fue... algo que fue creciendo dentro de mí, como un árbol. Empezó pequeñito, solo como... un buen adversario y fue creciendo hasta ser lo que es. ¡Eso es justo lo que nos enseña Dios!

—Pero como notaste que ya no era...

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos y suspira.

—Un día me tocó la mano, solo fue un roce y... casi se me detiene el corazón.

—¿Cuándo? —Levanta las cejas.

—Gabriel... Fue... e-es que... ¡no es justo que me preguntes eso!

Gabriel parpadea un poco porque se había olvidado que es Gabriel y se ha asustado un poco.

—Todas las respuestas te van a parecer mal... si te digo que fue hace mucho, te va a parecer terrible y una traición infinita al cielo. Si te digo que fue hace poco te va a parecer que soy un fácil.

—Eh... Espera un momento —se levanta.

—No, no. No. ¡No! No vayas a ir tras él —se levanta por si acaso.

—No, no, solo voy a hacer una llamada, pero no es algo malo.

—Define "no es algo malo" —Le mira porque Gabriel hace estas cosas...

—Aziraphale...

Tal como Gabriel. Igualito. Le toma de los hombros. Aziraphale traga saliva porque está historia ya la ha vivido.

—_Please..._

—Eres mi mejor empleado y el ángel más dulce y bueno del cielo. Estoy súper orgulloso de ti.

Aziraphale le mira, con los ojos azules redondos e impresionados.

—Eres honesto, fuerte, empático y altruista, siempre estas cuidando a los humanos. Te apreciamos mucho y valoramos tu labor.

Sonríe un poquito porque Aziraphale es un crédulo de lo peor. Gabriel le sonríe de vuelta y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro porque sabe lo que quisiera oir de Gabriel y quiere hacerle sentir bien.

—_Thank you..._ Tú eres también un buen jefe.

Suspira porque... maldita sea, ahora le hace favores al imbécil de Gabriel. A la estrellita.

—Disfruta de tu cena sin miedos ni remordimientos. Amar es muy importante... ser un ángel consiste en eso básicamente.

Aziraphale sonríe.

—Lo sé... ¡gracias por recordarlo! ¡Siempre trato de que lo entiendas y nunca lo entiendes!

—Lo entiendo aunque no lo creas. Vamos, no hagas esperar a tu marido —le guiña un ojo con complicidad y le empuja un poco porque quiere ir a cambiar de personaje

Aziraphale se ríe un poquito con eso... vale, vale, para... Se sienta otra vez metiéndose un pastelito a la boca.

Y ahí se va Gabriel tras una columna a chasquear los dedos y a reírse un poquito. Aziraphale se zampa otros tres pastelitos. Tiene mucha hambre.

El Crowley del sueño reaparece en la mesa después de unos segundos.

El Crowley de verdad decide hacerse camarero solo para ir a oír lo que habla.

Por supuesto le está contando a Crowley, tan feliz. TAN feliz. ¡Mira lo que me ha dicho Gabriel! El camarero sonríe de ladito parándose tras él.

—Y... y... ¡ha dicho que amar es nuestra esencia! —es que se estira un poco hacia Crowley para besarle.

El camarero maldice un poco a Gabriel interiormente porque mira qué fácil le sería hacer feliz a este idiota con un par de palabras de aliento.

_—I love you VERY much._

El camarero vuelve a sonrojarse.

—_I love you more, angel_ —El Crowley del sueño le responde con facilidad.

El camarero levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso con tanta facilidad y Aziraphale sonríe embobado, sin considerarlo raro.

Carraspea un poco el camarero.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola! Perdón.

—Hola —sonríe. Aziraphale se ríe sonrojadito porque venga... es que estaba ahí embobadisimo con Crowley.

—¿Todo bien, señor?

El Crowley del sueño asiente y le pide expresamente otra ronda de pastelitos y otra botella. Porque Aziraphale tiene mucha hambre.

—Oh, ¿más pasteles de qué sabor?

—De todos los que tenga —responde Crowley—. Lo que sea para mi ángel.

—Oh, Crowley... voy a engordar.

—Sí, sí que vas a engordar...

—Los tenemos de régimen —comenta el camarero.

—Pero no son tan buenos... —susurra Aziraphale.

—Disculpe, ¿Ha dicho... su _angel_? —sigue el camarero.

—Sí, sí. Es mi _angel_ —asiente Crowley con seguridad—. Así le llamo yo de cariño.

—De cariño, vaya.

Aziraphale carraspea un poco, sonrojadito aún.

—Hacen una bonita pareja —comenta el camarero.

—¿U-Usted cree?

—Sí, se nota que hace tiempo que están juntos.

—Mucho, mucho tiempo —asiente Aziraphale.

—Que va, _angel_. Si es tu culpa que no... —Crowley protesta. El camarero sonríe un poco de lado con esa respuesta de su propio yo.

—Crowleeeeey —se queja Aziraphale un poco.

—Por más Crowley que me hagas... —le riñe Crowley. Vamos, que hasta solo se riñe... y se alega.

—¡Ya sabes la razón de eso, Crowley!

—Oh, ¿me la podría contar a mí?

—Él es un dramático —suelta Crowley.

—No soy solo un dramático es... nuestra vida estaba en riesgo —le explica al mesero estirando un poco la mano hacia Crowley.

—¿En juego cómo? —mira la mano. Crowley no se la toma.

—Nuestros... jefes. Trabajamos para... Ehm... dos gobiernas distintos.

—¿En guerra?

—Constante e inacabable —Crowley se ríe.

—Oh, que mal —sonríe un poco el camarero y vuelve a mirar la mano, inclinando un poco la cabeza y notando que el otro Crowley no se la toma. Es que le parece que nunca se la tomas, por lo visto.

—Bueno, ahora mismo hay una especie de tregua... más ahora.

—¿Y por eso tenéis una cita?

—Bueno, no es como que no llevemos teniendo citas cómo estás los últimos cientos de años... —asegura Crowley haciendo sonrojar al camarero.

—¿Cientos?

—Pero shhh, no le digas a él que se incomoda —sigue Crowley. Freud estaría encantado de todo esto pasando en tu cabeza, Aziraphale.

—Oh, ya veo... —el camarero mira a Aziraphale sonriendo de ladito con eso—. ¿Por qué te incomoda?

—No eran citas —tiene el descaro de sonrojarse—. Eran reuniones de trabajo.

—En las que se trabajaba un montón —replica el camarero sarcásticamente.

—Hablábamos de... cosas. De trabajo. Sí.

—¿Quejarte amargamente de tu jefe se considera trabajar? —sigue el camarero.

—¡No me quejo de él todo el tiempo! —protesta comiéndose otro par de pastelitos de los que acaban de aparecer en la mesa. Tiene HAMBRE.

—No, también te quejas de la competencia.

—¿De él? ¿O de su jefa?

—De la tuya.

—Oh, sí, se queja de todo —asegura Crowley. El camarero sonríe con eso mirándose a sí mismo porque le hace gracia ver como Aziraphale le ve y le imagina. Aun parece bastante _cool_ para ser la imaginación del ángel. Suena un poco más suave y relamido que él mismo pero en general no es muy diferente a como se ve él a sí mismo.

No, si te conoce sumamente bien.

—Y se queja TODO el tiempo —asiente Crowley sonriendo un poco también.

—Bueno basta los dos, dejen de hacer equipo contra mi —Aziraphale se queja cruzándose de brazos.

—Pasteles de todos los sabores entonces —asegura el camarero—. Tenemos de pis, de moco y de vomito como en ese libro del niño mago.

—_What?!_ —protesta Aziraphale con un pastelillo en la boca que le ACABAS de echar a perder. Es que no puede evitar morirse de la risa.

—Los de moco son muy populares, creo que porque hay muchos humanos que les gusta comerse sus propios mocos.

—Ugh! —se debate entre escupir y no, porque es muy impropio de él pero... Ugh! Crowley se muere de risa igual.

—Te estás poniendo verde, _angel_ —es que no puede evitarlo. Aziraphale... es que está a nada de vomitar. A nada. Aprieta los ojos... y cuando está a punto de hacerlo todo alrededor cambia.

El camarero mira nervioso intentando adivinar, porque debería cambiar en consonancia o le va a descubrir.


	80. Chapter 80

_Aprieta los ojos... y cuando está a punto de hacerlo todo alrededor cambia._

_El camarero mira nervioso intentando adivinar, porque debería cambiar en consonancia o le va a descubrir._

Están en la librería.

Chasqueo de dedos. Oscar.

Aziraphale al menos ya no vomita. Está buscando un libro bastante particular, a saber Dios cual.

Y aquí viene el problema. Crowley nunca vio a Oscar en persona. Nunca habló con él directamente. Sabe cómo se ve por las fotografías y sabe cómo habla por sus libros, pero nunca le vio interactuar realmente con Aziraphale. Así que no sabe cómo empezar una conversación de modo casual con él. Decide tomar un libro cualquiera y dejarse caer demasiado en una de las butacas, fingiéndose leer para que sea el ángel quien inicie la conversación.

Aziraphale levanta la vista y se le suaviza la mirada de golpe cuando le ve, sonriendo.

Oscar le mira de reojo varias veces, ni siquiera ha mirado el libro, debe tenerlo incluso de cabeza.

—¡Dichosos los ojos! —se ríe un poco, acercándose a él, que levanta los ojos ahora sí directamente, poniéndose un poco nervioso _"dialgointeligentedialgointeligentedialgointeligente"_

_—He-Hey... —Damn it!_

Aziraphale levanta las cejas porque Oscar... vamos, "Hey" no solía ser su línea de apertura clásica. Se ríe igual, abriendo los brazos.

—Ven acá, pillo. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—B-Bien —cruza la pierna hacia el otro lado y se pasa una mano por el pelo, dejando el libro por ahí y vacilando un poco de levantarse—. ¿Y tú?

Aziraphale parpadea, porque habitualmente los saludos eran considerablemente más efusivos, la verdad. Vale, vale, se levanta con el parpadeo, _bloody hell._

—¿Estás bien? —manos encima de sus brazos, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro —sonríe y... le abraza.

La verdad el abrazo es genuinamente afectuoso. Aziraphale le hunde la nariz en el cuello, poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

Oscar traga saliva con eso, un poco tenso, mirándole de reojo.

—Me alegra mucho verte.

—A mí también.

Él se separa igualmente de su cuello para mirarle a los ojos.

Oscar le sonríe, nerviosamente, pensando que como le bese la va a hacer un BLOODY COBRA y va a convertir esto en una PESADILLA.

Aziraphale le sostiene la mirada, mirando hacia arriba... con lo que te gustan los hombres altos a ti, ¿eh? es un requisito por lo visto.

—¿Cómo está tú madre? —en serio, Aziraphale. Con la tensión sexual que acabas de generar y la siguiente pregunta es... ¿¡sobre su madre?!

—Ehm... Y-ya... sabes, se queja más de lo que...

—¡Se queja! Vaya... que inconveniente, _my darling_ —se ríe.

—Siempre —le aprieta un poco y se emboba un poquito con esa risa.

—Pero cualquiera diría, _my dear boy..._ que tú madre es tan mala contigo.

—Pues... no más de lo habitual —frunce un poco el ceño porque le ha llamado _dear boy._ Vale que llama _dear boy_ a todo el mundo, pero ¿tienen que estar hablando así de abrazados?

Oscar no es "todo el mundo"

¡Pues aun peor!

—Tengo que contarte algo.

—Oh, ¿De veras? Y porque no... me escribiste, siempre disfruto con tus deliciosas cartas —eso cartas. Hablar de cartas. Y usar la palabra "delicioso" aleatoriamente. _You can't be more in character_, Crowley. ¡Ja! Quién dice que no puedo suplantar a tu ex, _angel_.

—Esto es digno de que te lo cuente en persona... —asegura mirándole los labios con atención—. ¿Quieres un té?

—No... digo, sí, claro. Un delicioso té.

—¿Y quizás una copita de Oporto? —le hace ojitos, sonríe de lado y se sonroja, porque Oscar siempre le tomaba el pelo con el oporto, seguramente por algún chiste local. A ver si eres tan bueno para suplantarle, anda.

Oscar se humedece los labios con eso, pensando qué decir y Aziraphale se los vuelve a mirar con atención. Y se le ocurre...

—Te acompañaré con lo que quieras, _angel_.

—_W-What?_ —susurra parpadeando. Oscar levanta una ceja, retándole—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que te acompañaré con lo que quieras.

—No, no... Me has llamado...

—Ah... ¿te molesta?

—Ese nombre me evoca a... alguien... de quien quería hablarte —se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada.

Abre la boca INDIGNADO porque ¡no está protestándole! No, claro, ahora resulta que todos pueden llamarle _angel_. Como es un nombre genérico, pues...

No, no pueden. Te está diciendo justamente...

Pues no está yendo lo bastante rápido. Claro pero Oscar _Fucking_ Wilde no es parte de todo el mundo. Brazos cruzados.

—De hecho he estado pensando mucho en ti últimamente —agrega para complicar esto un poco más.

—Sí, claro, como no —ojos en blanco, tan sarcástico. Aziraphale se ríe un poco, suavecito.

Oscar le fulmina.

—Oh, no me vengas ahora con celos...

—¿Eh? —parpadea con eso.

—Te conozco bien.

—Estás diciendo... _wait a fucking moment_. ¿Estás diciendo que YO tengo celos?

—Por lo que veo, sí... —sonríe de lado otra vez—. Y no diré que injustificadamente

—No, no, no. _Focus_. No hablo solo de ahora. O sea, en general. ¿En algún otro momento has notado...?

Aziraphale parpadea porque... O sea lo que acaba de decirle. Y como le ha hablado... y...

—¿Qué?

—¡Pues que si has notado que yo haya tenido celos!

—Esos celos tuyos tan... —hace los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

—¿TAN QUÉ?

—¿Estas gritándome?

Oscar se paraliza y se sonroja un poco porque quizás se está... pasando un poco, pero es que... ¡Esto es importante! ¡Esto hace un mundo de diferencia! ¡Y no le responde!

—Raros.

—¿Raros?

—Te conozco bien. ¿Por qué te enfadas? La única explicación es que estés celoso... y no me parece que sea injustificadamente. Te he pensado mucho.

—¿Por qué te parece que son raros?

—¿Por qué ibas a tenerlos conmigo?

—Claro, porque iba a tenerlos por ese idiota que está durmiendo o muerto o quien sabe el qué, ¿no? Es un pobre diablo que ni siquiera está aquí hablando contigo como estoy yo y nunca ha conseguido nada contigo... ni tiene absolutamente nada que sea digno de celar.

Aziraphale parpadea. Y parpadea otra vez

—De hecho... es precisamente de él de quien te quiero hablar... —inclina la cabeza.

—¿Y decirme qué? ¿Cómo es que es un idiota inculto que no tiene nada en común contigo y al que tú solo ves como si fuera una especie de Prigmadión a la que educar y civilizar mientras que yo soy el brillante escritor amo de los dobles sentidos y las palabras, señor del sarcasmo y la ironía tan inteligente y apuesto y a quien tanto admiras? Pues sorpresa, para ser yo tan inculto, hasta sé quién es prigmadión.

—¿Pigmalión? —pregunta parpadeando cuarenta veces otra vez, porque para ser Oscar Wilde...

—¡Es lo que he dicho! ¡Y yo soy tan o más sarcástico que él!

—Crowley.

Oscar se paraliza. Aziraphale parpadea y es que nadie en el mundo le dice "eso he dicho" como se lo dice Crowley.

—Ah... nnng... uhm. N... N-No es... No es ese el... uh... nombre de... —no te ayudas, serpiente.

En lo absoluto... pero es que... eres Oscar Wilde. Aziraphale parpadea varias veces, de hecho separándose un poco y preguntándose cómo es que Crowley ahora parece Oscar Wilde. Vamos... que aquí hay algo que va mal.

—L-Lo que digo e-es que... En el vicio de pedir está la virtud de no dar —esa frase ni siquiera es de Oscar Wilde... Pero ha sido un buen intento

—Tienes frases mejores... ¿qué está pasando? —pregunta, mirando alrededor.

—N-Nada... ¿no ibas a contarme no sé qué?

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco porque quizás se lo está imaginando en Oscar... aunque tiene muy claro que es lo que le quiere contar. Aún no le suelta, para acabarla de fastidiar.

—He... e-estoy... en una relación con él. Una relación... física.

—¿Que estás QUÉ? —claro, ahora piensa que se refiere a con Oscar Wilde. Aziraphale se sonroja

—Tú, de todos, no te puedes escandalizar con eso —aprieta los ojos.

—¿¡Cómo voy a no poder...?! _What the fuck!?_

—Por que ibas a... cálmate.

—¡No voy a calmarme!

—¿Pero por qué estás enfadado? Es... Bueno, sabes que siempre... Yo te conté sobre esto en su momento.

—¡No me contaste ni mierda! ¡Me lo cuentas ahora porque lo he descubierto solo!

—Te he dicho que te lo quería contar, es lo primero que te he dicho... y es importante. Pensé que estarías orgulloso.

—Claro, ¿¡cómo no voy a estar orgulloso de ser el segundo plato!?

Aziraphale parpadea.

—Venga, _darling_... que te pasa hoy con esos celos —aprieta un poco contra él.

—¡Pues intenta tener un poco de empatía!

—¿Desde cuándo... ? —inclina la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. Tantas veces me llamaste cobarde...

—¿C-Cobarde?

—Tantas veces, TANTAS veces me dijiste que era un ridículo por avergonzarme de esto. Pensé que... te gustaría oírlo.

—¿Avergonzarte de qué?

—De mí, de Crowley... de que no podía pasar. Siempre pensaste que era vergüenza y siempre me has llamado cobarde...

—¿De... de qué?

—¿¡Eh?! ¿Qué te pasa hoy? —pregunta otra vez, con suavidad, inclinando la cabeza—. Pareces... ¿te has peleado otra vez con el chico en turno?

—¿Yo? Pues... contigo.

—No te pelees conmigo y mejor pregúntame los detalles, _my dearest friend._

—¡No quiero saber los idiotas detalles! Sabía que te lo tirabas, ¡lo sabía!

—¡No me lo tiraba!

—Ugh, eres _bloody_... horrible. Eres desesperante. Solo porqué... yo qué sé, solo porque hablaba bien o... maldita sea. Yo qué sé.

—Oscar...

—Tengo que salir de aquí. ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

—¿Salir de dónde? No puedo creer que te estés enfadando después de no verme en...

—Cómo no voy a enfadarme si a la mínima...

—Tú estás muerto... —susurra.

—Ya sé que estoy... muerto. Y aun así... ¿Era eso? ¿Qué me iba a morir pronto?

—Te hablé de esto muchas veces. Fuiste mi confidente en más de una ocasión... y esto es justo lo que me instaste a hacer.

—¿Acostarte conmigo?

—¡No! —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja igual.

—Es lo que has dicho.

—¡Pero si somos amigos! Hemos... desde cuando tú quieres... ¿¡eso?!

—¡Pues desde siempre!

—Oh... Pero... p-pero. ¿¡Conmigo?!

—¡No te hagas el que no sabías!

—Pues parecería... E-Es... ¡No es lo mismo confirmarlo!

—Joder.

—¡Deja de hablar así!

—Es que no puedo creer que seas así de cínico.

—Tú... ¡¿cómo puedes tú llamarme cínico a mí?! Si tú eres...

—¿Qué? ¿El que no deja que esto pase?

—No, créeme. Esto pasa contigo o sin ti. Nos hemos casado.

—Casado.

—Casado, sí.

—Así que ahora eres Mr...

—Crowley

Se detiene porque creía que se refería a con él... Oscar.

Pues claro que no, babas. Aziraphale le mira, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Ah... ah. Ah. Ehm... Oh.

—No esperaba... este devenir de los acontecimientos. No ahora. No... No. Aún con todo lo que pasamos tú y yo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con todo lo de Bosie, todas las cosas que... ¿sabes? Me decepcionas.

—¿Lo de Bosie?

Aziraphale levanta una ceja y le mira a los ojos con seriedad. Oscar traga saliva.

—¿Estas tomándome el pelo, Ozzy?

—_Dafuq!?_

Es que Aziraphale le mira genuinamente contrariado.

—¿Por qué... ? —es que parpadea porque fuera de que se ve como Oscar, no tiene ni un bloody ápice de Oscar Wilde

—Ozzy? _Really?_ ¿Le llamas... Ozzy?

—_Who are you?_ —Da un pasito atrás. Ojos en blanco de Oscar—. Crowley? —lloriquea sin estar muy seguro porque es que se ve igualito que Oscar Wilde.

Se humedece los labios y chasquea los dedos... cambiándose a Asmodeo.

—No soy Crowley.

Aziraphale da tres pasos atrás, casi se cae de espaldas.

—Virgen santísima!

El demonio sonríe de ladito y se le acerca.

—No, no! Tú eras... tú...

—He venido a espiarte. Han secuestrado a Crowley.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Quién?! —tan asustado

—Lord Belcebú, querían saber cómo hizo lo del agua bendita. Le están torturando y nos ha dicho que eras amigo de Oscar Wilde, así que me han mandado a espiarte.

—_What?!_ —le fulmina... y voy a decirte que, saca de por ahí un abrecartas, en el sueño, casi se materializa en su mano y se le acerca DIRECTO a darle una estocada para descorporizarlo.

Asmodeo se aparta de un salto, un poco nervioso de que empiece a exorcizarlo, a lo mejor esta no ha sido la idea más brillante.

—Ahora que me has dicho que estáis casados, lo entiendo todo, al infierno va a encantarle esto.

—No, ¡yo no he dicho nada! No he dicho nada y como abras la boca te juro, te juro que nunca más vuelves a pisar la tierra sin que yo PERSONALMENTE te descorporice.

—Así es como lograremos descorporizarle de verdad, todo gracias a ti —se sube a una estantería y le mira desde ahí

—¡No! —saca la alas para volar hacia él, Aziraphale en modo absolutamente salvaje

¡Demonios! Se asusta más y sale corriendo hacia la abertura del techo.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Demonio!

Ya habíamos pasado por esto antes, nos estamos haciendo unos profesionales.

—VUELVEEEEE —grita y tooooodo cambia otra vez, de golpe, al infierno.

Asmodeo mira alrededor y se cambia por Hastur, nervioso.

Se escuchan unos gritos DESGARRADORES de Crowley porque Aziraphale es un drama. La verdad si querrías que durmiera más a menudo esto parece una pésima idea.

—Oh, vaya —comenta Hastur al oírse a sí mismo.

—Oh, ¡Dios! —Aziraphale mira alrededor, en pánico y más aún con Hastur ahí por todos los cielos.

Hastur le mira un poco horrorizado y luego recuerda que su actitud debe ser amenazante. Aziraphale le apunta con su abrecartas.

—¡Les odio a todos!

—Está aquí el ángel —grita Hastur y ahí vienen un MONTÓN de demonios hacia él.

Aziraphale intenta pelear contra ellos la verdad, con su abrecartas. Hastur vacila con eso sin saber cómo intervenir.

—¡Suéltenle! —chasquea los dedos quitándose a un par de encima pero son muchos... se escucha otro dramático grito de Crowley al fondo.

—¡E-Encadenadlo a su lado!

—¡NOO! —ahí lo arrastran, desde luego. Pesadilla on.

Hastur les mira hacerlo apretando un poco los ojos porque los demonios en la mente del ángel dan bastante más miedo que los de verdad, que ya es decir.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley todo ensangrentado, despeinado, con un ojo casi cerrado de lo hinchado. La verdad, Hastur también y alucina un poquito.

—Crowleeeeey! —Aziraphale chilla y se revuelve, intentando soltarse

—B-Bien, ahora salid todos. Lord Belcebú vendrá personalmente a interrogarles.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley otra vez y le promete que va a sacarle de ahí, así de manera súper dramática, la verdad.

Mientras Hastur echa a todo el mundo y cierra la puerta a su espalda, girándose a mirarle

Ahí le tiene, encadenado, pero mirándole con firmeza y ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a hablar.

—A hablar... No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme para mejorar tu situación —responde Hastur.

—Deja ir a Crowley.

—¿O...?

—_Please_. Te daré algo. Lo que quieras

—¿El qué?

—Lo que quieras. ¿Quieres... algo del cielo? ¿Quieres ayuda para algo? Quieres un milagro divino. Nombra lo que quieras, es tuyo.

—Un beso. Como los que le das a él.

La cara de horror de Aziraphale por un momento. Hastur entrecierra un poco los ojos.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo y el estado en el que está, apretando los ojos.

—Déjale ir y haré lo que quieres. En ese orden.

—No creerás que me voy a fiar de ti.

—¡Soy un ángel! —lloriquea.

—Exacto —se acerca. Aziraphale aprieta los ojos, temblando un poco.

—Déjale ir... yo tampoco confío en ti.

—Pero tú eres el que está cautivo y no tiene nada con lo que negociar.

Crowley se queeeeeeja.

—Ugh! ¡Déjale ir! —Aziraphale lloriquea mirando a Hastur, que mira a Crowley de reojo y luego le pone las manos en el pecho a Aziraphale.

—Cumple tu parte del trato.

Aziraphale asiente, arrugando la nariz. Hastur levanta las cejas y se humedece los labios.

Es que además, inocente. ¡El tonto de Aziraphale! El ángel desvía la mirada porque no quiere besarle... pero si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que libere a Crowley, a cambio de un beso...

—V-Venga...

Hastur le mira a los ojos y es que... es debiiiiil a veceeees.

—Eh —le llama para que le mire.

Le cueeeeesta, pero lo hace. Por un instante, los ojos negros de Hastur, se vuelven del amarillo original y le sonríe con complicidad.

Aziraphale entreabre los labios impresionado con eso y Hastur le besa

Aziraphale cierra los ojos, y... la verdad, no, no le besa como a Crowley. Pero hay algún tipo de intento de besarle medianamente ni tan mal.

En realidad, pues... estás besando a Crowley, así que... Y no sé cómo es que no se ha despertado gritando como loco aún.

Oh, Crowley quería hacer un rescate épico a lo James Bond. _Bollocks._

Pues... le estabas besando, ¿¡cómo ibas a hacer eso?!

Ehm... pues... Esperábamos que hubiera entendido que él es... él al verle los ojos y que el otro Crowley lloriqueante fuera... Hastur disfrazado, o alguien más sí, demonio _random_ número tres. Intercambiado milagrosamente. Y él podría llevárselo en volandas como Belcebú y... ugh. Vale. _Whatever_. Olvidadlo.

La verdad suena a buen material de sueño. Aziraphale abre los ojos y sonríe. Venga, déjennos que sigan en el calabozo con Hastur chilloneando golpeado.

—Crowley! —ESE tono exacto que usa cada vez que le rescatas

—Shhh... Estoy de incognito.

Es que la sonrisa absoluta y embobada de "esto ha dejado de ser una pesadilla"

—_Shhh... alright, alright..._

Sí, sí, todo alrededor parece haberse vuelto más brillante y amarillento.

—P-Pensé que... claro que Hastur nunca tendría este delicioso aliento y sabor a... ¿manzana?

—Whiskey. Se hace prácticamente con manzanas.

—No sabes a whiskey... —risita

—Claro que sí —trastea con las cadenas, abriéndoselas con facilidad

Le abraza del cuello en cuanto puede, tan feliz y aliviado, dando hasta saltitos. Crowley le rodea la cintura con un brazo sosteniéndole cerca.

—Eres el príncipe que siempre me rescata...

Se sonroja un poco con eso.

—Y me encanta cuando lo haces... —susurra.

—Ehm... Bueno... E-Es que... —intenta justificarse un poco, nervioso.

—Y yo creo que a ti te gusta hacerlo.

—Y yo que tú a veces te metes en problemas solo para que lo haga.

—La pareja perfecta —Aziraphale se ríe.

—E-Eso dicen... — sigue llevándole en volandas por pasillos y pasillos del infierno.

Creo que no habías dicho que lo llevaba en volandas, ¿o si?

Ehm... No lo sé. Ahora sí.

Digo, me lo habías dicho a mí.

Ah, pues... ¡tachán!

Aziraphale sonríe igualmente, tranquilo ahora por estar aquí.

—Yo iba a rescatarte a ti... —susurra.

—Ya lo sé, eso ha sido muy valiente —Crowley... se ha perdido. Porque obviamente este NO ES el infierno, porque Aziraphale no sabe cómo es el infierno. O sea, tiene una idea vaga y bastante general, pero no sabe que tras esa puerta debían estar unas escaleras, o tras esa otra hay en realidad un pozo de lava ardiendo. O que ahí guardan los post-it.

Además está algo embobado contigo ahora que ni siquiera lo está pensando.

De hecho, parece haber unas cuantas habitaciones más con llameantes pozos sin fondo de las que sería... uhm... seguro.

—Nunca consigo siquiera...

—Anda ya, no te tortures ahora —sigue vagando por ahí de manera bastante errante abriendo puertas aleatoriamente. _Wait_, ¿era eso un dragón? ¿Alguien le ha dicho que tienen dragones andando libremente por el infierno como si esto fuera... quién sabe qué y no hubiera gente viva por aquí?

Vale que nos casamos con él por su imaginación (en parte), pero esto... ¡se acabaron los libros pasadas las diez de la noche!

No te olvides del Río de sangre hirviente, y la zona cuidada por gigantes. Dante era nuestro amigo por lo visto.

—No lo hago... Crowley, les he dicho que estamos... Ugh! Odio este sitio.

Por todos los demonios... es que Lord Belcebú estaría encantada de tener un par de ángeles dando ideas aquí abajo. Son mil veces peores que cualquier pobre diablo. Tiembla solo de pensar qué va a hacer Gabriel con sus nuevos... poderes.

¿¡Cuáles nuevos poderes?!

¿Quién sabe? ahora que se la tira a lo mejor ella le acepta ideas y es que... seamos sinceros, a los demonios sí se les da todo eso del caos y las maldades y todo eso, por supuesto, pero tienen _fucking_ límites. O sea, es que por muy espectacular que parezca, a nadie le gusta pelear con gigantes, sortear un dragón y caer en cuatro pozos llameantes para ir a hacer una fotocopia.

No me extraña. Creo que los ángeles no piensan en esa parte.

Ya, ya, eso es _bloody_ evidente.

Vamos, es que el cielo... Tiene cero dificultades. Creo que hasta imaginan al infierno más difícil solo porque... no viven ahí.

No, a ver... que debía ser así al principio. Hasta que alguien, nunca se supo quién, se le hincharon los cojones y tomo unas tablas para pasar por encima del río de sangre.

A nadie pareció molestarle especialmente y la vida siguió como si nada. Un par de semanas más tarde, otro alguien tapó completamente el pozo sin fondo de la entrada. Hubo hasta vítores en la sala de descanso.

Son todos unos blandos, asegura Aziraphale.

Unos meses más tarde, alguien decidió que los gigantes mejor los manteníamos en los calabozos, cómodos y bien alimentados, pero no por en medio de la _bloody_ oficina. Seguramente se olvidaron de ellos para siempre en la semana tres. Etcétera etcétera.

Hasta que aparecieron los carteles de _"Haze zeiz diaz que nadie dize El camino al infierno eztá pavimentado de buenaz intenzionez en ezta ofizina"_ Que fue cuando supieron que habían llegado ya a lo más bajo.

La conclusión es que, en realidad, ni a ellos les gusta vivir mal pero tienen que dar la pala de que sí.

Pues... ¿a quién? O sea, es que no creo que el asunto de las nubecitas fuera muy distinto.

Después de que dos o tres (incluyendo a Crowley) se tropezaron y cayeron al infierno.

Son muy suaves y muy cómodas hasta que acaban todos los _holy_ formularios mojados.

Alguien decidió que brincotear entre nubes era un poco más peligroso de lo que inicialmente habían previsto.

Exacto.

Y que quizás era mejor idea sólo usar las nubes para momentos particulares y mudarse a un edificio normal.

Celebraciones y fiestas especiales.

Si acaso.

Y solo si estamos de un humor un poco... particular.

Ejem. Como en el diluvio.

Aún así estoy segura de que hasta Gabriel... Piensa que el infierno tiene cosas peores de las que tiene pero sufrirían mucho más con cosas simples.

O sea se mueren con el sonido de la gotera del despacho de Belcebú.

De hecho... sí. O el ventilador que solo hace ruido. O todos los fluorescentes parpadeantes.

O bueno... como nadie sabe nada de nada, nadie estaba en ningún proyecto, nadie sabe quien es el responsable de nada, nadie se encarga de nada y si acaso alguna vez alguien tiene alguna tarea concreta y específica, nunca va estar ahí cuando se le requiera.

Que me parece que Gabriel está muy acostumbrado a las respuestas rápidas, sinceras y útiles sin dilación sin tener que andar preguntando a cuatrocientas personas "¿pero quién estaba a cargo de esto?"

Y además a que todos sepan exactamente lo que tienen que hacer y... lo hagan. El infierno no funciona así

Para nada. Como siempre hemos dicho... Gabrielito, te las das de jefe muy duro y no aguantarías ni diez minutos en el pozo de desesperación y sufrimiento que es el infierno.

Aunque eso nos hace pensar... como es que Belcebú no esta más acostumbrada a la desesperación y frustración

¡Si lo está!

Pues la gestiona bastante mal. Pero en fin, volviendo al asunto...

—Deberíamos salir de aquí...

—E-Eso estoy intentando, creo que me he... ehm... desorientado

—¿Estás perdido? Oh Dios, vamos a morir aquí —Aziraphale el optimista.

—A lo mejor podrías ayudarme —le baja al suelo

—Ayudarte...

—_Just... make a guess._ Qué puerta es la que crees que da a la calle. O a las escaleras.

Aziraphale mira a un lado, luego al otro... y señala una aleatoriamente

—Bien —le toma de la mano dirigiéndose a ella y... ¿están las escaleras?

Seh, puede que las escaleras les saquen en medio del apartamento de Crowley de hecho... o al Ritz directo. Crowley sonríe. La maravillas de los sueños.

Ya, ya, ya lo imaginaba, por eso se lo ha dicho. Deben salir a la puerta giratoria

—Ohhh... ¡ni sabía que tenías acceso directo al infierno desde aquí!

—Oh, vaya con las intenciones

—¿Eh?

—Nada nada. Ejem.

Te ve y lo que quiere es llevarte a tu cama... aun después de las cuatro veces de hoy. Insaciable.

Sí, exacto.

¡Nadie ha dicho nada de llevarle a la cama!

Aun.

—¿Podríamos pedir algo de comer?

—¿Aun tienes hambre?

—Mucha.

—Que tragón.

—¡No! Es que... no importa cuanto haya comido hoy, aún me gruñe el estómago... —lloriquea.

—Mmmm... —sonríe de ladito y busca su telefono—. Ah, espera, ayer fuí a comprar. Mira en la nevera —no, no lo hizo, pero esto es un sueño.

—¡Eres muy listo! —Se le ilumina la cara, sonriendo.

Le guiña un ojo.

Se sonroja un poco y ahí va al refrigerador donde hay platos grandes servidos y calientes de deliciosa comida. Muere de hambre. Toma dos y los saca llevándolos a la mesa tan feliz

Crowley está ahí, tras él, en el comedor... mirando cómo es que se ve su comedor en sueños. Es todo LISO y grande y sin NADA más o menos como en la vida real. Le hace gracia, no comenta nada.

Aziraphale se sienta y empieza a comer tan feliz y con un poco de...Ansia y ahí va Crowley a sentarse frente a él pensando que van a tener que ir por desayuno nada más se levanten.

Por favor. Aziraphale le sonríe.

—Les dije que estamos casados...

—¿A quiénes?

—A Asmodeo... —le mira un poco culpable.

—Oh... vaya.

—Estaba haciéndose pasar por a-alguien más —gira la cara y se sonroja recordando a Oscar Wilde.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién?

—P-Pues... Un amigo.

—Un... amigo.

—A-Alguien que vino a verme

—Vaya, Asmodeo sabe quiénes son tus amigos cercanos...

—No sé cómo se enteró de esto... Él no... bueno. Podría ser amigo de mi amigo —se revuelve—. Seguramente me espían; he pensado en...Matarle.

—¿A-A... quién? —El susto.

—A Asmodeo

—Ehm... bueno, no creo que solucionara el problema.

—¿No? Yo creo que... un poco.

—Mandarían a otro demonio.

—Pues también... lo desaparecemos.

—¿Y si me lo piden a mí? —Levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Espiarte.

—Oh... Bueno en ese caso a ti...

—¿Aja?

—Hmmm tu... a ti no voy a matarte —le sonríe, tan magnánimo

—Hombre, gracias.

—De nada... tú tienes... protección diplomática. Las ventajas de ser marido de un ángel.

—Vaya por dónde.

—Claro que si... ¿no te gustan? —Sonríe haciéndole ojitos.

—Sí, sí... como no.

—Entonces no hay razón para quejarse, _my darling_ —más ojitos y se acerca a darle un beso. Crowley se lo devuelve porque… ¿por qué no?


	81. Chapter 81

De todos modos va haber pasado un rato. Un BUEEEEEEEEN rato. Puede que hasta Dagón ya se haya enterado de quién ha subido al cielo.

Dios mío, un BUEN rato. Probablemente Belcebú se haya olvidado ya de que Gabriel puede intentar llamarla.

Que poquito le dura la fe

Es. Un. Demonio. No tiene fe. Como casi todos los demonios.

Fe, esperanza y caridad.

No tiene ninguna de esas tres, hombre. Desde luego.

Ya, ya

Pero la llama. Vale... contesta bastante rápido como siempre.

No sea que no lo haga, ya que ha dicho que ya no lo esperaba.

¡No, porque siempre le contesta rápido! ¡No es sólo esta vez!

Vale, vale. Es porque es él en general y ella una desesperada.

¡No! Un poco sí pero... ¡no! Es porque si no se queeeeeja.

¿Y contesta diciendo algo o solo se lleva el teléfono al oído creepymente?

—_Hello_ —esa voz apagada y aburrida.

—_Hello_, tú.

—Oh... E-Eres tú.

—_Yes_, ¿no has visto mi número en la pantalla?

—No... —mentiraaaaa

—Te estoy llamando como siempre, ¿has vuelto a borrar mi número?

—Ehm... no, no. Solo... estaba atenta a otra cosa.

—Bueno, de todos modos no sé qué estás planeando, pero que sepas que va a ser un desastre.

—¿Perdona?

—No podrías haberte equivocado más con Miguel y la verdad, yo tampoco me fío de esto.

—¿Miguel?

—Ella ni siquiera ha accedido.

—¿De qué me hablas, Gabriel?

—De tus enviados del infierno.

—¿Qué te han dicho?

—Nos han invitado a salir.

—¿¡A-A salir?! _What_?! ¿Quién? ¿A ti? ¿A dónde?

—Han dicho que me llevarían a un lugar a comer que me iba a encantar, que era una cuestión de diplomacia. La verdad... sigo muy muy escéptico de todo esto.

—¿A TI? _What the_... tú no... ¡tú no! _What the fuck_, Gabriel!

—El caso es que les he dicho que tenía algo importante que atender, pero han insistido mucho y creo que si has vivido todos estos años como demonio sin arrepentirte, tal vez no te pase nada por una noche más.

—No vas a... _what the fuck!?_ ¡No vas a ir a comer con no sé quién! ¿¡Quién te ha pedido eso?!

—Mefistófeles. Está aquí conmigo.

—Dile a... ponlo al teléfono.

—¿Qué? No, está en la mesa, no quiero que sepa que te he llamado a ti.

—Está en la... —es que va a matarle—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la tierra, en un lugar de comida.

—¿En qué _fucking_ lugar de _fucking_ comida en la _fucking_ tierra? —es que se le escucha el enfado. Debe estar sacando fuego por los ojos desde YA

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? En el centro de Londres, cerca de _Picadilly circus._

—Vas a saberlo porque has ido tú ahí. No puedo creer que... ¡y menos aún que hayas ido a un _bloody_ lugar de comida! ¡Y con él! ¡Que le hayas dicho que sí, y hayas ido!

—Estoy intentando saber lo que queréis.

—Sabes perfecto qué es lo que... sabes perfecto que NO es con... _fuck! FUCK!_

—_What?_ ¿Me lo vas a decir tú?

—Gabriel... ¿En dónde demonios estás? Dime el nombre del sitio o te juro que...

Se acerca a la mesa y se le oye hablar con alguien y luego se vuelve al teléfono. Belcebú tamborilea los dedos en el escritorio.

—Se llama _Hawksmoor_, creía que tú habías organizado esto.

—Es... ya sido... un malentendido. _Bloody hell!_ ¡A esta gente le das la mano y te agarran el pie los muy hijos de puta!

—¿Disculpa?

—No te muevas de ahí.

—Está bien.

—Voy para allá... solo... No te vayas con ninguno. No beses a ninguno. No... No te acerques mucho a nadie.

—¿Qué? —hasta se ríe un poco.

—No sabía que... Ugh... Yo cómo iba a saber que ellos...

—¿Que ellos qué? ¿De qué va esto?

—¿Qué más te ha dicho Mefistófeles?

—Mmmm... Un par de cosas. Que seguro esto iba a gustarme, que era una ofrenda de paz.

—¿Que... qué? No. No... No. _Fuck. Not you!_ ¡Es que no se puede ser tan imbécil!

—¿Me estás llamando imbécil?

—¡No! —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco—. Espérame ahí, ¿quieres? Procura... ¿¡No pensaste, no sé, en algún momento... llamarme en vez de seguir conviviendo con todos los demás sin más?!

—¿Y qué estoy haciendo ahora? No es como que esté en peligro, ¿o sí? ¿Es este un triste intento de matarnos otra vez? —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te parece a ti que... no he tenido oportunidades de matarte ya de haber querido? Es decir... No. No es un _bloody_ intento de matarte. De hecho no quiero matarte ahora mismo ni tengo ninguna intención... Lo que quiero es...

—Mmmm... Me fiaría de ti en otras circunstancias pero la verdad es que no me fío.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—No te vas a fiar más de ellos que de mi ¿o sí? —pregunta ya caminando hacia la salida apropiada.

—No me fío de ninguno, pero tengo como defenderme.

—Seguramente, seguramente... ya voy para allá.

—Espera. No quiero que vengas.

—_What?!_

—No quiero que sepa que te he llamado, ya estoy teniendo bastantes problemas contigo.

—¿¡Y te parece a ti que ir con Mefistófeles de Cita a un restaurante no es un _bloody_ problema?!

—La verdad, Miguel parecía muy impresionada con esto, ha llegado a la conclusión que no es algo contigo si no en general con todos los demonios, así que ha entendido fácilmente el asunto.

—Quizás deba explicarte con manzanitas entonces que eso es justamente lo que pretendía yo al decirles a todos que hicieran eso, Gabriel.

—¿El qué?

—Es una _fucking_ excusa creíble de que no somos tú y yo, es algo generalizado.

—Pues ahí lo tienes.

—Pero eso lo sabes tú, no lo saben ellos. Tú o estás con ellos y ellos creen que... les estás dando... que vas a darles...

—¿Podrías relajarte un poco? No está pasando nada.

—¡No está pasando hasta que pase! ¡Sabes lo que quieren!

—¿Qué quieren?

—Pues... ¿Qué te parece que quieren de Miguel?

—Sea lo que sea, fue una mala idea mandar a Lucifer por ella.

_—__W-W-WHAT?!_

—Ya sabes que no se llevan muy bien...

—Y-Ya sé que... _fuck, what the hell _están haciendo ahí?! —es que vuelve a protestar, apretando los ojos—. ¡Y ustedes!

—Pues justo eso te pregunto, el caso es que Miguel no ha querido venir, así que he tenido que ir yo solo con ellos dos.

—_What the FUCK!_ —Belcebú es que... ahora ya no camina, ahora corre hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué te pasa? Suenas alterada.

—Me estás diciendo que... estás tú solo ahí con Mefistófeles y Lucifer y ellos están siendo amigables contigo y prometiéndote que todo estará bien.

—Sí. Pero no es ningún drama, todo va a estar bien. No van a hacer nada raro.

—No, no... No. No. Gabriel.

—¿No, no, qué? Cálmate.

—No voy a calmarme, ¡mira dónde estás!

—Es solo comida, creo que han oído de Aziraphale y creen que a todos nos gusta.

—Solo comida. ¡Eres el colmo!

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—¿Vas a acostarte con ellos? ¿Es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Seguro ellos quieren... Ugh.

—Eso no lo hace menos pecaminoso. Voy a tener que confesaros a todos

Belcebú frunce el ceño. Ahora resulta... que ella es "como todos". A todos los va a confesar... Y va a hacer penitencia con todos. Va, va...

Aiiiiix no seas tonta.

¡Pues!

Sí los quiere confesar y redimir a todos, pero porque él no está pensando en eso del modo en el que tú.

Pues vale, vale... todo como quiera *se cruza de brazos*

—Claro... confesarnos a todos. Me parece fantástico que quieras _fucking_ confesarnos a todos. Yo voy a ir a pecar entonces con todos los ángeles

—No servirá de nada confesarte si no te arrepientes —frunce el ceño

—Pues yo pensaba arrepentirme, desde luego, pero como tú tienes otros planes con otros demonios...

—No puedes esperar que no intente salvar las almas corruptas de otros demonios también.

—Claro, Gabriel. Muy bien. ¡Salva todas las almas de todo el mundo que quieras! —protesta enfadada.

—En fin, ¿Es esta una maniobra de distracción de algún tipo?

—quizás debería dejar que pasara lo que tiene que pasar... —Belcebú bufa un poco.

—Porque verás, puedo controlar perfectamente a dos demonios. Incluso a más, pero no es muy buena idea estar distraído y dejarles conspirar.

—¿Puedes?

—Por supuesto que puedo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no me necesitas?

—Te estoy diciendo que esto no va a funcionar. Es un plan abocado al fracaso desde la concepción.

—Me encantaría saber exactamente cuál es el "plan" Según tú.

—Pues ¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacerme? Intentar distraerme con comida para luego... ¿Qué? ¿Raptarme y llevarme al infierno?

—Tú y yo teníamos un plan, ¡Un plan que no incluía a más demonios! Y nadie va a... —se humedece los labios.

—Lo sé, por eso te estoy llamando.

—Estoy yendo.

—Esto va a ser tan discreto y poco sospechoso —suspira, sarcástico.

—¿Y tú crees que acabar secuestrado en el infierno va a ser más discreto y sospechoso?

—Pues tú sabrás lo que les haces hacer a tus empleados.

Se muerde el labio porque no quiere admitir que esto no lo ha mandado ella pero igualmente... aprieta los ojos.

—Sea como sea... Me están esperando, así que... Hazte el sorprendido cuando me veas.

—Oh... ya veo. Bien.

—Ahora te veo.

Gabriel cuelga el telefono y suspira volviendo a mirar a los otros dos demonios en la mesa, hablando entre ellos con cara de no saber muy bien qué hacer con toda esta situación y especialmente con Gabriel. Creo que nunca pensaron que iban a conseguir que accediera alguno de ellos.

Y menos aún Gabriel. Y esperen... a que llegue su novia.

Gabriel vuelve a sentarse en la mesa y les sonríe a ambos con su sonrisa de tiburón.

—Ehm... bueno. ¿Todo bien? —pregunta Mefistófeles.

—Sí, claro... sigo un poco intrigado con todo esto igualmente.

—Ah, no deberías estarlo tanto. Es en son de paz.

—No he dicho que esté preocupado.

Lucifer se humedece los labios con eso mirando a Mefistófeles de reojo.

—I-Intrigado, intrigado. Ehm... pero todo va a estar bien.

—Entonces... ¿qué es lo que esperáis de todo esto? —Gabriel se echa para atrás en la silla.

—Bueno... invitarte a comer y una bebida... que nos relajemos.

—¿Por qué?

—Dicen que a los ángeles os... gusta comer —explica Lucifer.

—Al parecer, mucho —añade Mefistófeles.

—Mmmm... Supongo que corre el rumor sobre el principado Aziraphale en el infierno. Un par de interesantes intervenciones recientemente, ¿no es así? —junta las puntas de los dedos.

—Ehhh... bueno, un poco sí.

—Ya veo. En realidad resulta ser que él es el único que come. Me parece.

—¿No son todos Los Angeles? —Mefistófeles parpadea.

—No, cada ángel es diferente, él siempre ha estado destinado en la tierra.

—Y... ¿eso hace que él coma y tú no?

—Pues... ¿vosotros coméis?

—Ehm... no.

—Sin embargo, dicen por ahí que el demonio Crowley lo hace.

—_Really_?! —Mefistófeles arruga la nariz.

—Ah, yo lo había oído —asiente Lucifer.

—¿Y ustedes lo han probado?

—No así —responde Gabriel.

—Este puede ser un buen momento.

—Si la probamos todos... —asegura Mefistófeles y arruga un poco la nariz—. Podrías probarlo tú y Lucifer.

—Tú eres el que le ha invitado —protesta Lucifer.

—Ugh... Bueno, sí él la prueba yo la pruebo.

—El caso es que la probáis vosotros dos —sentencia Lucifer.

—Mmmm... Yo no como si no comemos los tres —decide Gabriel.

—¡Ugh! Ya está... tendremos que comer los tres —protesta Mefistófeles—. Si a Crowley no le ha pasado nada, sobreviviremos.

—Pero es que... —Lucifer vacila porque lo del agua bendita...

—Sí le hemos traído a comer... hay que comer

—Le has traído tú.

—¡Le hemos traído los dos!

Gabriel levanta una ceja con lo poco organizado que está siempre el infierno.

—Venga, ¿qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar? —pregunta Mefistófeles

—Bueno, sabes cómo va eso del... mejunje asqueroso.

—Ya pero... no es como que cocinen con eso ¿o sí?

—¿Cómo voy a saber?

—No, si... lo hicieran... ¡Alguien nos habría advertido!

—¿Quién?

—Pues yo qué sé, ¿Crowley?

—Crowley es inmune.

—¡Ugh! Pues no, nada de mierda bendita.

Gabriel sonríe de lado con los problemas que tienen los dos.

—Y desde luego, la comida se bendice antes de comerla —les comenta el ángel—. Se agradece a Dios por los alimentos.

—No bendigas nada —protesta Mefistófeles un poco escandalizado.

—No puedo comerlo si no lo bendigo.

—¿¡Por qué no podrías?!

—Podría estar maldito.

—¿Me estás diciendo que si comes algo maldito te mueres o algo?

—Prefiero no arriesgarme.

—Pues nosotros maldecimos nuestra comida cuando la traen igual que él la bendice y ya está.

—¿Y hay suficiente con eso? —pregunta Lucifer no muy convencido.

—No lo sé... tú pruebas primero.

—No pienso probar yo primero.

—Hombre— Mefistófeles hace los ojos en blanco—. Pues así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. ¿No puedes tú desbendecir algo? O saber si está bendito —pregunta a Gabriel.

—Mmmm... desde luego.

Mefistófeles le mira con los ojos entrecerrados

—Pero yo no voy a confiar en ti... obviamente —protesta y... deben de sentir los dos un escalofrío porque acaba de entrar Belcebú, con ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no? —Gabriel parece inmune a los escalofríos.

—Porque podrías matarnos sin problema.

Belcebú camina hacia ellos leeeentamente, pero cada centímetro de suelo que tocan sus pies se calienta y casi arde como el resto del infierno.

—Técnicamente... sí.

—Como nosotros a ti... —susurra Mefistófeles mirando a Lucifer de reojo que le da un codazo porque se supone que no deben decirle eso. Así no podrán... ¡Nada!

Mefistófeles aprieta los labios y... ahí está. De la nada. Belcebú se personifica al lado de ambos. Mientras Gabriel levanta una ceja mirándoles a los dos. Sonríe de lado cuando la identifica.

—V-Volviendo al tema —sigue Lucifer, que no la ha visto.

—L-Lucy... —susurra Mefistófeles.

—Pongamos que tuvieras que... digamos... —vacila Lucifer sin hacer caso.

—Lucy...

—¿Qué? ¡Habrá que preguntarle!

—Ehm... L-Lord...

—O sea, a parte de la comida, pongamos que tuvieras que... elegir a uno de nosotros.

—¿A uno de vosotros? —repite Gabriel, sonriendo.

Belcebú no se mueve. Ni habla.

—_Y-Yes... w-well.. just in case_ —susurra Mefistófeles.

—Creo que voy a decir... la dama —Gabriel le sonrie a Belcebú y ella se sonroja y carraspea.

Lucifer se mete un SUSTO. En realidad todos se asustan a todos un poco, aunque Belcebú sigue ahí, al pie del cañón, frunciendo el ceño.

Gabriel no está asustado, la verdad.

Casi a todos. Belcebú se sienta, junto a Gabriel, que la mira de reojito, dejándole espacio. Lucifer está pálido. No nos extraña. Mefistófeles también los está.

—_Hello._

—Gabriel —saluda ella—. Mefistófeles. Lucifer.

—L-Lord...

—Belcebú —acaba Gabriel.

—Que sorpresa encontrarles —es que zumba completamente mientras habla, con voz bastante plana.

—Ah... no sabía que usted... —sigue Lucifer vacilando y mirando a Mefistófeles de reojo.

—Eso noto, que definitivamente no sabes nada. Pero le han traído aquí, que es lo que importa —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Qué van a comer?

—Aun no decidíamos —sigue Gabriel—. Creo que los humanos tienen estas... listas de la compra o algo así donde apuntan la comida que quieren.

—Listas de compra —repite ella mirándole de reojo y sonrojándose, dejando de mirarle—. ¿No te dan una hoja de donde elegir?

Y él qué va a saber si no sabe la diferencia entre una librería y una biblioteca y tiene a un empleado en una hace centurias.

—En esa mesa había unas personas leyendo unos panfletos —Lucifer intenta ayudar y congraciarse con Belcebú sin saber aún porqué parece más enfadada de lo normal.

—¿Y ustedes no los leyeron?

—No. Podemos quitárselos —propone Lucifer.

Y Gabriel pone los ojos en blanco porque no van a empezar a estar robando con él ahí.

—Como empecéis a cometer crímenes, el que se irá seré yo.

—Pedirlas, podemos pedirlas —interrumpe Belcebú haciendo los ojos en blanco—. No sean bestias... ni tu exagerado.

—Pídelas amablemente. Por favor y gracias —Gabriel la mira de reojo retándola un poco.

—Pfffff —se burla Lucifer de esa idea. Solo de imaginar a Belcebú diciéndole "por favor" a un humano. O diciendo "Por favor" en modo alguno.

—Róbalas —responde ella mirándole.

—Esta actitud solo va a comportarle más latigazos luego, señorita —advierte Gabriel. Podrías decir eso en un tono de voz que sonara un poco menos a "sí, es un rollo sexual".

Gabriel mira alrededor de todos modos intentando identificar a alguien que... trabaje aquí, cosa que no está muy seguro de cómo hacer.

Un chico se le acerca mientras Belcebú mira a Gabriel con la boca absolutamente abierta con ese comentario, sonrojándose del todo y... teniendo un escalofrío y dándole una patada por abajo de la mesa.

Gabriel da un salto sin esperarse eso cuando estaba a punto de hablar con el chico que se acercaba.

—_Shut up!_ —protesta un poco Belcebú en un susurro.

Él la mira y supone que le da vergüenza que los otros dos sepan que va a hacer penitencia, así que sonríe un poco.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, es una práctica común.

—_What..._ no es... _shut up!_ —se sonroja más. Sí, sí está avergonzada, porque está pensando en el asunto sexual de esto, desde luego.

—E-Ehm... —Mefistófeles mira a Lucifer de reojo porque... ¿están hablando de lo que cree que están hablando?

Lucifer también carraspea un poco y la verdad, es que se imagina a Gabriel dándole latigazos a Belcebú y... todo le parece súper incómodo. Gabriel se vuelve tan tranquilo al camarero, sonriendo.

—Queremos comida.

Belcebú no quiere mirar a nadie conocido así que mira también al camarero.

—¿Qué les traigo? —pregunta el chico—. ¿Ya han visto el menú?

—No, pero si es buena la buscaré en Netflix. De todos modos queremos comida humana que no esté maldita... —mira a los otros tres—. Ni bendecida.

—Ehh... ¡Aquí no vendemos nada maldito! —asegura el chico un poco confundido—. ¿O a que se refiere? Está todo muy bueno. El chef sugiere el _rib eye._

—Bien, bien —asiente—. ¿Lo veis? nada maldito —añade.

—¿Cuatro platos? ¿Qué quieren beber?

—Alcohol —suelta Mefistófeles para sonar genial y conocedor. Gabriel le mira con cara de... no me fío mucho, pero vale, ¿por qué no?

—Ehm... ¿Vino? Tengo uno de la casa. ¿Su esposa bebé también? —pregunta el camarero.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No, no, no —empieza a protestar el ángel por el obvio error y se ríe un poco, sonrojadito porque si no se lo dice a él, él piensa que sí.

El mesero le pregunta a Lucifer en realidad, mirándole por la posición que tienen uno frente al otro, levanta las cejas cuando ve que responde él.

—Oh, vale, sin copa para la señora.

—Exacto, ella es menor —añade Gabriel. El padrote pederasta.

El mesero parpadea y Belcebú frunce el ceño, aún en shock del asunto de la esposa... y ¡más aún de que Gabriel no lo corrija!

—¡N-No soy menor! —lo más importante a corregir, sin duda.

—Mira tú tamaño, claro que eres menor —le pone una mano en la cabeza.

—No seas idiota.

Pat pat pat

Ningún Pat Pat. Le da un codacito no muy fuerte.

Aparta la mano y Belcebú le fulmina un poco aunque sigue sonrojadita.

—Eh... y ustedes... dos... —empieza Mefistófeles

—Gracias, Dios te bendiga —responde Gabriel al camarero suponiendo que esto ya está.

El chico les asiente pensando que son un grupo muy raro pero yéndose a pedir las cosas. No van a traerte copa, Belcebú... lo siento. Seguro puedes beber la de... cualquier otro de la mesa.

De la de Gabriel, desde luego.

Ehm... bueno, hay varias opciones más pero...

Lucifer se humedece los labios y mira a Mefistófeles porque esto aún es un poco raro, no se había dado cuenta de que se llevaban así.

—No creo que nosotros dos debamos preocuparte, Mefistófeles —evita Belcebú bastante agresivamente y él iba a preguntar algo y... Oh. Ok.

—O-Oh... pero... —se atreve a murmurar Mefistófeles, venga, ayúdale un poco Lucifer.

—L-La verdad —empieza este.

—E-Es que...

—Todo el mundo habla y...

—Hay algunas... historias

—Pero nosotros no las creemos... como es evidente —Lucifer le recrimina un poco a Mefistófeles.

—Ahm... Ehm... No la... No, no, claro que no la creemos, pff... —Mefistófeles mira a Belcebú nerviosa

—Hablaremos luego —murmura Belcebú.

—Lo que e-es importante es... —balbucea Mefistófeles.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen? —pregunta Gabriel.

—Uff... —responde a Mefistófeles sin saber que decir.

—P-Pues que... —vacila Lucifer.

—L-Lo deben haber oído ya.

Belcebú aprieta los ojos.

—Solo cosas sobre... ehm...

—U-Ustedes.

—Sí.

—Ehm... bueno... nada muy...

—Raro, o sea, todo muy...

—Extraño.

—¿Nada muy raro, todo muy extraño? —pregunta Gabriel.

—Ugh

—Es un buen lema... —murmura Belcebú.

—Me refiero a-a algo muy común entre... bueno, estas cosas que uno no espera pero...

—No estáis siendo muy específicos —protesta Gabriel.

—Ugh... —Mefistófeles mira a Belcebú.

—Pues que... lo de Crowley. Todo el mundo habla de eso.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

—Ehm... es por lo que pasó en el infierno que al final Crowley no lo hizo.

—¡Ni nosotros tampoco!

—Pero teníamos que... o sea... los demás... —Lucifer mira a Belcebú.

—Pero nosotros... ¿¡De dónde sacan?!

—P-Pues, Lord Belcebú, el otro día le rescató...

—¡No le RESCATE! —protesta ella y el mesero viene a traerles las copas y la botella de vino.

—¿Rescatarme?

—¡No te rescaté!

—Lo hiciste. ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando Crowley casi hizo... —empieza Lucifer.

—En el infierno, sí —aclara Mefistófeles.

—Mmmm... —Gabriel se lo piensa.

—Iban a comerte vivo.

—Así, que para que lo hicieran ellos, preferiste hacerlo tú —reflexiona el ángel.

—¿Ha-Hacerlo yo? —eres tan bestia, Gabriel. Es que el ultrasonrojo especial, solo para ti. Imaginándose el BESO

—Comerme vivo —aclara, por si acaso.

—¿T-Te comió vivo? —pregunta Mefistófeles más incrédulo que malévolo.

—En un sentido figurado...

Belcebú piensa que... no, en realidad fue todo menos figurado

—Oh, ¿figurado? —pregunta Mefistófeles.

—Bueno, si fuera en sentido literal probablemente me hubiera descorporizado.

—¡No te comí de ninguna forma! ¡Ugh!

—Mmmm...

—No sé a qué te refieres pero... —protesta ella.

—¿Mjm?

—¿Cómo dices tú en sentido figurado? —pregunta Mefistófeles.

—Pues... hombre, es obvio que no como comer comida. No como la comida que van a traer ahora.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas idiotas? —protesta Belcebú.

—No te voy a explicar cómo se hace eso, obviamente —responde Gabriel.

Lucifer mira su copa y la verdad es que no es la primera vez que toma alcohol. Sinceramente, Belcebú tampoco pero a ella nadie le está sirviendo por que el hombre este tan grande y serio ha dicho que era menor

—En un minuto viene la comida, señor.

Belcebú mira a Gabriel de reojo.

—Gracias, muchacho.

—¿¡Cómo se hace qué?! —pregunta Mefistófeles y Belcebú aprieta los ojos.

—Nada que tengas que hacer tú.

—Pero no dijo que... —ahí va Lucifer.

—¡No dije nada!

—Sí, dijo que... —Lucifer mira a Gabriel de reojo y piensa que no quiere que él lo sepa—. Oh, c-claro. Nada. En absoluto.

Belcebú mira a Gabriel de reojo, nerviosa con TODO.

—No hablo de eso que dije... que no dije... ¡Lo que dices que dije!

—¿Qué?

—Estas en un error.

—Ehm... vale.

—Lo que crees que dije. O es de lo que hablamos.

—Entonces...

—E-Es otra cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—E-El habla de... discutir.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando dice me lo c-comí —se sonroja—. Habla de discutir. Acaloradamente —agrega.

Gabriel la mira y más se acalora ella.

—De ser menos cabezota discutiríamos menos.

—¿Me estás llamando cabezota?

—Lo eres. Irracional.

—No soy irracional.

—Hasta sentimental, a veces.

—_What the hell, Gabriel!_

Mefistófeles mira a Lucifer de reojo. Lord Belcebú, ¿¡sentimental?!

—No soy... yo no... ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—De que a veces te da por tener apego por cosas muy raras.

—¿¡A qué cosas tengo apego?!

—A cosas —sonrisita, oleadita de afecto. Belcebú traga saliva.

—C-Cosas... —Y seguro, seguro tú sientes su oleadita de afecto. Maldita sea.

—Las abejas.

—No son abejas.

Gabriel se ríe.

—¡Ugh! ¡Lo haces a propósito!

—Un poco —confiesa encogiéndose de hombros y toma su copa.

Ooojos en blanco con todo y sonrojo. Mefistófeles mira de nuevo a Lucifer que le mira también, ¿no como que... sobran aquí?

Sí... esto es RARO. Belcebú mira a Gabriel tomar su copa y levanta una ceja algo retadoramente. A ver. Bebe.

—En el nombre del padre...

_—Shut up!_ —Belcebú se la quita de la mano

Gabriel se ríe otra vez, pero no se lo impide. Lucifer levanta las cejas y tiene que preguntarle a Mefistofeles si van a compartir copa.

Mefistófeles se encoge de hombros mientras Belcebú le da un trago largo al vino e igual arruga la nariz porque hace mucho rato que no bebe y esto no está dulce.

Seguro tiene un regustito picante porque ha empezado a bendecirlo. Para colmo... aunque lo siente caliente, lo cual no es menos sexy.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —ahí va Gabriel a quitársela para probarlo.

—Sabe caliente —le mira a los labios—. Y a algo que seguro a ti te gusta.

Gabriel se lo lleva a los labios probándolo con un "¿a ti?" desinteresado y susurrado.

Casi podría saltarte encima ahora mismo por un beso.

Esa sería una buena forma de cotejarlo.

Sí... no sé si fuera bien recibida, pero... sería útil, sí. Belcebú se aclara la garganta.

¿Bien recibido por quién?

¿Por... los demonios? ¿Gabriel? ¿El mundo sano? ¿Por la misma Belcebú? ¡No puede saltarle ahí y besarle!

No, claro.

Pero ganas no le faltan. Se escurre un poco en el asiento, mirándole de reojo y carraspeando.

—Por lo visto, sí —responde Mefistófeles.

Lucifer tiene que probar de su propia copa mirando a Mefistófeles de reojo, sin notarlo caliente o... raro.

El vino. Lo que está pasando es como para que suene la música de expediente X ininterrumpidamente.

Mefistófeles toma la suya y hace lo propio y la verdad es que tose escandalosamente. Todo el mundo le mira

—Esto es... Ugh... ¡Raro!

Belcebú mira a Gabriel de reojo por el veredicto...

—No sabe mal.

—¿No? Nada... caliente o picante o... ¿nada? —se le acerca un poco, poniéndole una mano en la pierna de manera tan sutil que ni ella lo nota.

—No... —prueba un poco más a ver si es que no...

Ella le hace un cariñito tan enormemente cínica

—Mmm... a ver —toma la copa de su mano, haciendo toda una sarta de roces.

La mira de reojo con todo eso y ella se sonroja un poco pero le da un trago más al vino.

—Creo que es culpa tuya —asegura ella, soltándole del todo y poniéndose derecha, desinteresada.

Él levanta la mano y le hace un cariñito en la mano, sin cortarse un pelo. Bueno, ella si le mira como si... o-o sea... el sonrojo extremo... girando la cara y haciéndose la loca

—¿Esto era lo que querías?

—Ehm... no —responde mirándole y olvidando bastante que están los otros dos ahí.

—¿Entonces?

—Aún así, no me parece mal esto —gira la mano intentando hacerle un cariñito ella—. Vamos... fuera de tener que soportarte.

—¿Dónde está la novedad en eso?

Ella se ríe un poquito, mirándole de reojo. Él le guiña un ojo. El sonrojo absoluto. Lucifer tiene que parpadear. Varias veces. Tiene que haber visto mal. SEGURO. Y Mefistófeles tiene que carraspear sin poder evitarlo, incomodo.

—Uhm... Lord Belcebú...

Ella sonríe un poquito igual con el guiño, mirando a Mefistófeles casi como si estuviera de buen humor, aunque un poco sobresaltada de que estén ahí.

Gabriel se vuelve a él tambiem sin saber si le han visto hacer eso. Coño, Gabriel, hay un chino en Rusia que no te ha visto, porque el pobre hombre es ciego y estaba de espaldas. Pero todos los demás sí te hemos visto. Ni siquiera estás intentando ser discreto.

—E-Ehm...

—Bueno, a lo mejor nosotros podríamos irnos —propone Lucifer. Justo lo que pensaba Mefistófeles

—Pero si me habéis invitado vosotros —Gabrieeeeel

Belcebú te odia. Pero te odia. Le mira con cara de INCREDULIDAD.

Lo sabemos. Él le sonríe. Creo que le gusta fastidiarla expresamente.

Belcebú frunce el ceño porque... es que ¡está es una cita perfecta! Se humedece los labios pensando que ella puede echarles cuando quiera, en realidad... pero maldita sea, se va a ver FATAL si les echa así. Le vuelve a poner la mano en el muslo, esta vez con intención.

—Sería grosero irse... —coincide ella.

—Sí, bueno, pero... somos demonios, o sea, siempre hacemos cosas groseras, eso está bien. O sea, mal. Y por eso es bueno... o sea, malo.

Belcebú les mira a uno y luego al otro y hace un gesto de VÁYANSE. Así... "sutil". Lucifer mira a Mefistófeles esperando que se levante

—Ehm... bueno, fue un placer verles a ambos —Mefistófeles tiende una mano a Gabriel que pone un poco los ojos en blanco pero le tiende la suya.

—_Well..._ fue un gusto... —Belcebú se revuelve un poco. Luego se la aprieta a Lucifer porque... _why not._


	82. Chapter 82

—Quizás debería llevarte preso, en realidad —Belcebú le susurra a Gabriel.

—¿Preso?

—Al infierno...

—Mmm... ¿por? —la mira con una sonrisita.

—P-Pues... —Ugh, ¡no la mires así!

—¿A qué ha venido todo esto, entonces? —pregunta Gabriel cuando los otros dos ya se han ido.

Aunque puede que se hayan ido a espiar tras esa planta nada sospechosa. Joder, qué pequeña es esta planta. CRECE, PLANTA, BLOODY HELL! #DemoniosGritándoleAPlantasAleatoriamente

—No pensé yo que realmente fueran a traerte —Belcebú suspira.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo no sabía que aceptabas invitaciones a sitios aleatorios con demonios aleatorios.

—Una caja de sorpresas soy yo. Aunque yo no sabía que tú ibas a venir corriendo así por las buenas nada más enterarte.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Generalmente cuando un par de demonios se sale de lo que les he ordenado y va y ataca directamente a la cabeza del enemigo... vamos, que suelo ir a ver que están haciendo. Tú hiciste lo mismo con el ángel de Crowley.

—No vas a comparar llevar a Azirphale secuestrado al infierno con salir a cenar.

—Creo que no tienes idea del peligro en el que has estado.

—Peligro... ¿Peligro de qué?

—Peligro de un par de demonios de primera del infierno.

—¿Y qué iban a hacerme?

—Nada muy... Digno de un Arcángel.

—Vaya... Así que has venido a rescatarme otra vez.

—Sí. Y de acuerdo a tus valores morales deberías darme las gracias.

—¿Y cómo podría yo agradecerte tal gesto de amabilidad?

—Ugh...

—_Yes?_

—Soy un demonio, Gabriel... créeme que no lo hice por ser buena sino porque esto es conveniente. Pero tampoco soy estúpida, así que sí quiero algo a cambio.

—Sí, sí, eso es como que el camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones.

Hace los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe de lado.

—Igual... ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces por tu supuesto rescate?

—¿Supuesto?

—Yo aun no estoy seguro de que me fuera a pasar nada, pero... no es como que no pueda tener gestos altruistas por que sí.

—No es que requiera tus gestos altruistas, obviamente ¿Qué estás dispuesto a ofrecer a cambio de tu vida?

—¡De mi vida!

—Yes. De tu vida entera... y tu integridad.

—Si hay algo por lo que tú no puedes pedirme nada es por proteger mi integridad —Inclina la cabeza.

—Anda ya... ¿no la he protegido?

—Yo diría que has hecho justo lo contrario.

—¿He mancillado tu integridad? —sonríe.

—¿Te parece a ti que no?

—Me parece a mí que estás íntegro y en una pieza... —Le mira a los ojos.

—Yo no me siento íntegro.

—Yo creo que tú eres EL modelo de integridad.

—Lo era, hasta que... viniste tú, a mancillarme.

—Mancillarte... —sonríe un poco más porque la idea le gusta.

—No te sientas tan orgullosa —la fulmina un poco, sonrojándose.

—Venga ya... es imposible no sentírmelo —mano a la pierna, sonriendo un poco más—. He... "mancillado" al Arcángel Gabriel.

Traga saliva, mirándola y echándose un poco atrás como si fuera a hacerlo otra vez.

—No he dejado de pensar en... mancillarte.

—No va a volver a suceder —tiene un escalofrío.

—No, no va a volver a suceder —asegura ella sonriendo de lado.

Gabriel asiente, mirándola a los ojos y Belcebú se humedece los labios. Gabriel lo hace en espejo.

—Aun así... —se le acerca un poco y baja el tono—. Hay que definir que entra dentro de... mancillar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Has de ser más específico. Por ejemplo...

El ángel se revuelve en su asiento un poco, visiblemente nervioso.

—Los besos —se sonroja y le mira con intensidad para ver la reacción.

—¿Q-Qué... les pasa? —vacila sintiéndola que está demasiado cerca.

—No son mancillar a nadie.

—Uhm... B-Bueno, supongo que... no.

—¿Ves? —Belcebú sonríe complacida con eso.

—¿Qué?

—Que eres un exagerado.

—No lo soy.

—¿Qué más puedo hacerte sin mancillarte?

—P-Prácticamente nada, solo con tus i-intenciones todo esto ya es... p-p-pecado.

—¿Cuáles intenciones?

—Las tuyas.

—¿Tengo malas intenciones?

—¡Desde luego que las tienes!

—Qué tipo de mala intención.

—Cualquiera. Todas.

—Ay, Gabriel... otra vez con los absolutos.

—¿Pues qué se puede esperar de un demonio?

—Ya, bueno... claro. Pongamos que mis intenciones fueran NO besarte. ¿Serían malas intenciones?

—Pero no lo son.

—No, no lo son —asegura y el mesero trae los cuatro platos... notando que le faltan dos personas.

Gabriel desvía la mirada al ver al camarero y Belcebú se separa bastante otra vez, carraspeando. Salvado por la campana.

—Al final vamos a ser solo dos.

—Ohh... vaya. Pero ya preparamos los cuatro.

—Entonces déselos a dos personas pobres.

—Dos... personas pobres. ¿Pero va usted a pagarlo?

—Desde luego. No creerá que voy a robarlo.

—Ah... vale. No. Sin problema. Se los empacamos para llevar entonces. Disfruten la comida...

—Gracias.

—Me hace gracia verte comer en realidad —asegura Belcebú sonriendo de lado.

—¿Por?

—Tan puro tu... —se encoge de hombros.

—No creas que me hace mucha gracia. Tal vez podría darle mi comida a una persona pobre también.

—Cobardica.

—No es cobardía, no seas cría.

—¡Es absoluta cobardía!

—No lo es.

Ella pincha un trozo de carne y se lo extiende, él levanta una ceja.

—Abre.

Gabriel sigue mirándola con cara de _"Really?"_ Sin abrir la boca.

—Aaaabre...

—¿Pretendes darme de comer en la boca?

—¿No pretendes dejarte?

—No tengo yo cinco años.

—¿No has visto nunca a un adulto dándole en la boca a otro?

—No. Fuera del ámbito sexual.

Belcebú se humedece los labios con eso pensando en... _precisely_. Sonrojándose

—Creía que había quedado claro que no iba a volver a pasar eso.

—Ugh, Gabriel —hace los ojos en blanco comiéndose ella el bocado—. No sabe mal.

—¿Mejor que el vino? —sonríe.

—Menos... raro que el vino —se encoge de hombros, masticando con la boca un poco abierta—. Sabe un poco a carne humana.

—Nah, no puede ser —ahí va a intentar probarlo. Las cosas que te dan curiosidad dan un poco de miedo.

—Carne humana directa al fuego, como no.

—No... no sabe a carne humana.

—¿Tú qué sabes?

—No, nada. Claro —La mira intensamente unos segundos más de lo que es cómodo. Belcebú levanta una ceja con esa mirada, y se humedece los labios. Joder, es que le pareces tan... atractivo cuando haces eso. Además le intrigas enormemente. Quiere saber cuándo y cómo y por qué. ¡¿Y por qué ella no estaba ahí?!

NO te lo va a decir. _But you said it. A hell of an angel._

—Estás... alardeando solo para impresionarme.

—Claro, porque necesito impresionarte por que...

—Saben todas a lo mismo. A muerto —Se sonroja, girando la cara un poco.

—"A muerto" —repite haciendo los ojos en blanco

—Pues... sí. ¿O no? Bueno a menos que también digas que sabes a que saben los vivos...

—¿Eso te impresionaría?

—¿Ahora quieres impresionarme?

—No.

—Igualmente no lo haces —Se sonroja otra vez con la respuesta tajante.

—No parece —sigue comiendo. Hace los ojos en blanco, metiéndose otro trozo a la boca ella también.

—¿Has pensado en... el asunto del castigo? Para terminar de... no impresionarme.

—Dependerá de lo que confieses.

—¿Son... azotes necesariamente? ¿Cómo... siguen los tuyos?

—No, no necesariamente

—¿Cuáles son las otras opciones? No voy a rezar —Levanta una ceja.

—Esa es la más habitual.

—Yo no puedo hacerla... ni quiero. Así que tendrás que darme más opciones... —le mira y se pregunta si los besos no pueden ser una penitencia... ahem.

—Pues... depende básicamente de lo que tú consideres un castigo.

—Ya, ya... claro. Los azotes los usamos en el infierno también, es un castigo excelente.

—Ya me imagino, tú eres bastante más experta que yo en castigos.

—Absolutamente. Castigos y torturas —asiente comiendo un poco más y mirándole de reojo—. Pero los azotes son... especiales.

—¿Por? —bebe un poco de vino.

—Porque es... la acumulación lo que duele. No uno. ¿Te los hiciste estando desnudo?

—Sí, claro.

—D-Desnudo. ¿Puedo... verlos?

—Pero si te los he enseñado antes —O ayer. O _whenever._

—No en vivo. No me la has mostrado en vivo

—No te las voy a mostrar aquí.

—Ahora que vayamos... vamos a ir a... eso, ¿no?

—Sí, si quieres. Ya que has echado a los otros dos porque tenías miedo que descubriera tus intenciones.

—¿Perdona?

—Es obvio

—No, no lo es —se sonroja un poco porque en parte tiene razón, pero no necesariamente por la razón que cree.

—Entonces... ¿querías estar a solas conmigo?

—P-Pues... —Belcebú traga saliva.

—Aww...

—_What?!_

—Nada, nada.

—No, no... ¿A qué viene ese awww?

—Es mono de tu parte.

—¿¡Qué es lo mono?! ¡No soy mona!

—Sí que lo eres.

—¡No! ¡No lo soy! ¿Qué tiene esto de mono?

—Pues que querías estar conmigo porque te gusto y te da vergüencita decirlo.

Belcebú abre los ojos como PLATOS con esa declaración.

—¡NO ME GUSTAS!

—No, claro.

—¡Nooo! Ni un poco. Esto es una cosa de... conveniencia.

—No hay ninguna conveniencia ni necesidad.

—Sí la hay...

—¿Cuál?

—Ehm... —Piensa, Belcebú. PIENSA—. Bueno, yo...

—¿Aja? —levanta la mano y le acaricia la cara.

Sigue la caricia del todo, cerrado un poco los ojos porque la necesidad de amor, maldita, maldita sea. Él le da un poco a través de la mano

—Ugh... no me gustas tanto —es que está PELEANDO.

—Mmm...

Levanta la mano y la pone sobre la de Gabriel en su mejilla. Le mira a los ojos. Él le sonríe y es que la oleadita de afecto.

—N-No... Me molesta estar contigo —eso es un GRAN cumplido.

—Ahora se dice así.

_—Shut up..._ —susurra—. ¿Cómo lo dices tú si no?

—Me gusta estar contigo.

—¡Ajá! ¿Ves? Te gusta a ti también —Belcebú... no es lo que... Ugh, vale.

—Sí.

—¿Por? Debes ser el único ser en el universo al que le gusta estar conmigo.

—Me haces reír... entre otras cosas.

—¿Te hago reír? —sonríe un poco y se le acerca tantito... acariciando le un poco la mano y el brazo—. A mí me parece que eres el único que entiende lo complejo que es manejar esto.

—Eso también. Los demás suelen pensar que no hay que hacer nada.

—Y tú sabes bien que sí que trabajamos y sí que es complejo —le pasa una mano por todo el brazo—. Además sabes lo frustrante que es cuando las cosas no van como deben.

—Eso te pasa a ti más que a mí.

—Porque los tuyos son todo lo obedientes que pueden ser —levanta la mano y hace un cariño en el pelo.

—Y yo soy mejor que tú.

—No.

—Claro que sí.

—No durarías ni cinco minutos en el infierno, Gabriel... tienes cero tolerancia a la frustración.

—¿Disculpa? Te tolero a ti, tengo mucha tolerancia a la frustración.

—_What the hell..._ yo soy... ¡Yo lo hago bien!

—¿El qué?

—Todo, ¡en general! Es que ya te lo he dicho... tú espera a que... imagina que NADIE hiciera lo esperado. NADIE.

—Entonces les ordenaría hacer lo contrario a lo que quiero.

—Claro, claro... y los cabrones tendrían con que justificar hacer lo contrario a lo que pidas —se ríe un poco—. Créeme, son difíciles

—Harían lo contrario que es justo lo que quiero.

—No, créeme. No son idiotas. Es lo que siempre intento hacerte entender. No importa lo que digas ellos... van a exonerar la forma de hacer lo que quieran, a diferencia de los tuyos.

—Lo dices como si los míos no entendieran lo que quieren.

—Los tuyos hacen lo que quieres, sin chistar.

—Porque me ocupé de tenerlo todo completamente estipulado y escrito sin posibilidad de interpretaciones raras o vacíos legales.

—No, es que no es eso, Gabriel. Es lo que hace cada quien. Aun teniendo todo estipulado y por escrito, los demonios hacen lo que se les da la gana.

—Sigue siendo un problema de autoridad, entonces.

—No, es un problema de... demonios haciendo lo que se les da la gana.

—Lo que se traduce en un problema de autoridad.

—Es que lo pones como si existiera la posibilidad de hacerlo mejor.

—Pues seguro que sí.

—Ugh, ya empezamos... —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe

—Pues claro que empezamos.

—Si no fuera imposible te diría que intercambiáramos por un día solo para que vieras Además creo que me dejarías el infierno con una revolución en marcha y un golpe de estado...

—¿Dices como el otro día?

—Hmmm... Nah. Vamos, sí un poco, pero mucho peor.

—Sí, claro...

Belcebú se ríe notando que no le cree.

—¿No te parece eso... convincente? —pregunta—. ¡Tú crees que nunca han intentado quitarme del poder!

—Seguro que sí.

—Me encanta estar peleando por esto después de decirte que tú eres el único que me entiende —se ríe otra vez.

—Solo estoy molestándote un poco—le sonríe y Belcebú se sonroja un poquito—. Se supone que es parte de mi trabajo.

—Pensé que un ángel no hacía eso.

—¿Molestar a demonios?

—Molestar a nadie. Solo pueden ser buenos.

—Podemos molestar a los malos a fin de detener sus maldades.

—¿Y estás deteniendo mi maldad? —sonríe.

—Exacto. Y fastidiando tus malvados planes.

—Malvados.

—Desde luego, es casi reiterativo especificarlo.

—Me hace gracia el asunto de "malvados".

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

—Suena... incluso dulce.

—¿Y qué debería decir?

—No, no... Nada que tú puedas decir con esa boquita dulce.

_—I can say any fucking word, sunshine._

Le mira de reojo y se sonroja porque cuando habla así... Ufff...

—No hables así... —le pone la mano en los labios.

_—Why not?_

—Si no quieres que te salte encima.

—Saltarme encima —repite mirándola.

—Saltarte encima —se sonroja y le acaricia la mejilla.

Y si los otros dos demonios siguen peleándose con la planta deben estar impresionados con todo esto.

—¿Para?

—¿Pues tú que... crees? —Carraspea un poco.

—No lo sé, podría ser matarme o podría ser comerme. Antes estabas bastante interesada en negar la posibilidad de lo segundo.

—Ya te querría ver a ti con dos ángeles presentes.

—¿Así que el problema era que ellos estaban aquí?

—En parte sí, no te hagas que para ti no lo sería.

—Ya veo... así que si hay más demonios vas a... ¿guardar las formas? Es importante eso.

—¡No empieces a pensar que puedes traer demonios para eso!

—Está claro que necesito protegerme.

—No necesitas una mierda.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Asumí que podías protegerte solo. No que necesitabas, para colmo, demonios.

—Con tus intenciones y determinación... No es que no pueda resistirme —carraspea—. Pero no está de más algo de ayuda.

—Obtén toda la ayuda que quieras— Le fulmina un poco—. No creas que eso va a servirte de mucho. Desaparecerán cada vez que yo lo ordene

—Ángeles entonces —La mira de reojo y traga saliva.

—A mí me da igual lo que vean tus ángeles—miente.

—¿Y eso por? Sabes que... hablan, entre ellos.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que a ti te conviene que sepan esto.

—No me conviene, precisamente —entonces deja de hacerle comentarios salvajes frente a todo el mundo.

—Pues no pareces preocupado... —otra vez levanta la mano y le pica un poco la mejilla

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues... aquí estás, en público. Cualquiera podría vernos.

—¿Vernos qué? ¿Cenar?

—Gabriel... esto es una cita. Una un poco clandestina.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero quién podría decir que no es una cita de trabajo vista desde fuera.

—Hmmm... quizás nadie. En una gran medida lo es... —cofcof. Quizás si no se tocaran y acariciaran...

—Exacto.

—Aun así, creo que preferiría que hubiera menos gente.

—Yo creo que la gente te mantiene a raya.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Gabrielito?

La fulmina y ella le sonríe un poco.

—Mira quien se ofende ahora con una broma.

—Probablemente menos del que te gustaría... y del que debería —responde.

Belcebú sonríe un poco porque... la verdad no quisiera que le tuviera tanto más miedo. Debe sentir una oleadita de afecto. Él sonríe al notarla.

—No creo que debas preocuparte demasiado... siempre y cuando tú tampoco hagas...

—¿Hacer?

—Bueno, si decides intentar hacerme algo voy a defenderme.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Vas a intentar hacerme algo malo?

—Claro que no, _I'm an angel._

—Mmmmm...

—No así por las buenas al menos, aunque podría hacer cosas que tú consideraras malas.

—Procura no hacer ninguna de esas y tendremos un bonito acuerdo tácito de no... Agresión.

Gabriel le tiende la mano sonriendo para cerrar el traro, ella se la toma, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Bien

Y ahí le va a pasar el... afecto de nuevo.

¡Deja de hacer eso que me la derrites!

Nop.

—¿Puedo darte un beso? —Le mira a los ojos y susurra con voz suavecita y bastante zumbante. Gabriel levanta las cejas porque es que hasta le está pidiendo permiso.

—Estás como... cero acostumbrada a esto.

—¿¡Q-Qué?!

—A la influencia de los ángeles.

—¿Cuál influencia?

Gabriel se lo hace otra vez. Belcebú cierra los ojos y... se hace al frente para besarle. ¡No puede evitarlo! ¡Para!

Se lo devuelve y es que es peor en el beso, porque ahí sí que no lo controla. Ella le toma del cuello y se le acerca un poquito más... ahí tienes la sensación de chica hambrienta. Suelta un "Mmmm" medio zumbante.

Crowley opina que esto es tan bloody injusto...

Esto... tiene otros problemas. Los besos no son el problema por lo visto.

Ya... ya.

Igualmente, Belcebú le acaricia a Gabriel el cuello y le pone una mano en el pecho, sin querer separarse. De verdad, Gabriel, ¿algo te hace pensar que ella si se controla?

Él la abraza de la cintura, apretándola.

Es que... le abraza del cuello intentando comérselo entero. Cielos, que te juro que le encantas.

Ah, ¿sí? Menos mal que lo dices o no nos habríamos dado cuenta.

Shut up! Vale, termina por separarse un poquito de los labios de Gabriel un poco abrumada con las sensaciones generales de todo esto.

_—Fucking... god._

_—Sweet Satan._

Belcebú se ríe un poquito, medio impulsiva y tontamente. Gabriel también.

—Podría hacer esto frecuentemente... —susurra ella.

—¿Podrías?

Asiente, acariciándole un poco la nariz con la suya

—Mmmm —sonríe con los ojos cerrados—. A lo mejor podría acostumbrarme.

—¿Podrías?

—Quizás me costaría.

—Quizás debas hacer un esfuerzo...

—Quizás...

—Especialmente si te gusta.

—Mmmm... No estoy muy seguro.

Ella frunce el ceño un poquito y abre los ojos, para mirarle a los suyos.

—Tendré que convencerte —se le acerca, dándole otro beso.

Se lo devuelve tal cual y les van a carraspear. Hasta la plantas van a carraspearles, pero seguramente el mesero más de cerca.

—Ehm... disculpen señores.

Gabriel se separa entonces y mira de donde le hablan. Menos mal que es Gabriel el que se separa, porque Belcebú hubiera desaparecido al hombre de un chasquido. Belcebú se le SEPARA, sonrojándose y girándose al otro lado en plan... ejem.

—¿Sí?

—¿Algo más que se les ofrezca? —el chico les mira algo sonrojado pero es que una cosa es un besito y otra es lo que estaban haciendo, que ya estaba haciendo un murmurito en el restaurante.

—Que no nos interrumpa.

—Oh... pero este... es un... restaurante familiar.

—Hay muchas personas comiendo aquí sin niños.

—S-Si pudiera... —El chico cambia el peso de pie, vacilando un poco—. Solo ser un poco más discreto...

—¿Qué es lo que no le parece discreto?

Belcebú se sonroja más cada inútil que habla el hombre con Gabriel.

—P-Pues... ya sabe...

—No, por eso le pregunto.

—E-Ehm... las muestras de amor. Yo entiendo que... —mira a Belcebú y la verdad le parece que en comparación a él ella no es tan guapa y sobre todo tiene un no sé qué raro que... la hace un poquito... aterrorizanre—. Usted y su esposa... ¿celebran algo?

—¿Las muestras de amor es lo que no son familiares?

—Ughh! —protesta Belcebú apretando los ojos

—Las que son un poco más... bueno, sexuales, señor. Perdone.

—¿Sexual? ¿Un beso?

—¡Gabriel! —protesta Belcebú.

—¿Qué? Es que me parece que alguien está teniendo pensamientos impuros.

—¡Gabrieeeeel! —CLARO que los está teniendo. La sorpresa es que tú no.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también?

—¡No! Pero es que...

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tú también!

—Ehm... —el chico les mira sin saber qué hacer, cambiando el peso de pie.

—No... ¡No! Solo es que... Ugh. Deja de hablar con él y vámonos.

—No, no... _wait._ Estás teniendo pensamientos impuros y además ahora quieres llevarme quién sabe dónde.

—Lo que estoy es teniendo pensamientos asesinos, Gabriel —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No creerás que te voy a dejar me lleves, diciendo eso.

—¿Por qué no? ¡No es como que no puedas defenderte!

—¿De los asesinos o de los impuros?

—Estás sacando esto de proporción. Vámonos.

—¿Yo? Tú eres la que quiere irse.

—¡Pues porque no dejas de poner a todo mundo muy nervioso!

—Es que no entiendo qué es lo que os pone nerviosos.

—Mire... de verdad no pasa nada. Si quiere... les dejo a lo que estaban —ofrece el mesero un poco agobiado en general.

—Si puede hacer eso, ¿entonces por qué ha interrumpido en primer lugar?

Él vacila porque este hombre no parece entender las cosas más básicas de la vida.

—Bueno... disculpe, Señor, pensé que...

—Lar go —gesto con la mano de Belcebú, le MIRA bufando. Gabriel la mira de reojo con eso porque mira la poca paciencia que tiene. El chico por supuesto se larga casi a su casa.

A nadie le extraña.

—¡Ugh, contigo!

—¿Qué?

—¿¡Qué ha sido todo eso?!

—¿A mí me preguntas? No es como que yo lo haya traído aquí.

—No hablo de él, ¡hablo de ti! ¿Qué haces preguntándole esas cosas?

—Pues es que me parece que merecía yo una explicación.

—¿De por qué razón le parece que los besos son algo...?

—Sexual, sí. ¿Quién sabe si me estás engañando otra vez?

—Los besos son otra cosa y lo sabes.

—Eso dices tú, pero a saber. No puedo fiarme de ti.

—Pero puedes fiarte de ti mismo... ¿piensas algo distinto con los besos?

—T-Tal vez —vacila, porque el chico ha dicho...

—¿Tal vez? —levanta la mano otra vez y le acaricia un poco la mejilla—. ¿Qué piensas mientras ocurre?

Gabriel mira hacia donde se ha ido y luego la mira a ella, tragando saliva. Está cada vez más seguro que no debió meterlos en el saco de permitido. Ella se le acerca y le da un besito bastante suave.

Aziraphale asegura que así, justo así, es como él llegó a donde llegó.

Gabriel cierra los ojos y luego cuando ya es demasiado tarde es que va a apartar la cara.

—Ehh... —protesta ella un poco.

No la mira, nervioso y sonrojado. La demonio le acaricia un poco más la cara y le da un besito en la mejilla.

—Esto... no... Ugh. Belcebú, dijiste que arrepentías.

—Lo hago —es que estoy segura de que sientes el afecto con fuerza, le da otro besito en la mejilla.

—No me mientas —igual la sostiene un poco de la cintura.

—De no haberte besado una vez, no querría ahora hacerlo todo el tiempo —susurra dándole otro besito en la mejilla. Esa frase no solo aplica a los besos.

—Ya has oído al chico, lo estás haciendo de un modo indebido.

Belcebú aprieta los ojos y es que no creas que el... afecto se hace menos intenso.

—Tú estás haciendo tu trabajo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esto definitivamente no es lo que acostumbro a hacer todos los días.

—No conmigo, al menos.

—Ni contigo, ni con nadie. Eso es bastante.

Gabriel sonríe con el concepto con nadie.

—Así que estás evitando que haga las cosas que haría... de no estar aquí.

—Tú eres quien ha venido.

—Ugh —le mira porque lo que está haciendo es intentar convencerle de que esto que está haciendo es algo bueno—. Pues... vale, tienes razón —se ríe.

—¿Confiesas?

—Vale, sí, confieso —suspira.

—Está bien, podemos irnos —sonríe complacido.

Asiente, un poco... preocupada por sus confesiones. ¡Este hombre puede hacerle confesar cualquier cosa!

Es la idea, que lo confieses todo.

¡Pues no crean que no le pone nerviosa!

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, tú querías irte.

—Vamos entonces —le ofrece la mano.

Gabriel se la toma, levantándose. Ella se levanta también y tira de él para salir.


	83. Chapter 83

Aziraphale abre los ojos de golpe a medio beso, sobresaltado y vamos, es que Crowley no necesariamente está besándole en la vida real ¿o sí?

Y Crowley que no sé si le está besando de verdad o... probablemente no, se queda volando un poco en el limbo antes de poder volver a su cuerpo.

—Oh... cielos —es que se sienta en la cama, desorientado del todo, sin saber ni dónde está ni que hace ahí ni cómo es que ha llegado hay... porque hace AÑOS que no dormía y menos aún, SOÑABA

Crowley está ahí medio muerto. El ángel se lleva las manos a la cabeza... porque Crowley, y Gabriel y Oscar y el infierno. Cierra los ojos.

—Ugh... C-Crowley? —Le llama en voz alta, aunque ya se imagina que va a despertarle y este va a quejarse... pero...

A Crowley le cuesta un poco volver a su cuerpo, pero finalmente consigue salirse de la mente de Aziraphale. Desordenada, debe ser difícil encontrar una puerta con tanta cosa acumulada.

Pues no solo eso, es que ella ha salido abruptamente y él no... lo ha previsto.

Está bien, cariño, no pasa nada.

Pues... ¡Se ha asustado!

Lo siento, lo siento, ¡no debimos salir así!

Vale, ya está, ya está volviendo en sí.

Aziraphale busca un poco con la mano. ¿Que tanto ha soñado? Un beso con Crowley... y la boda y... Confusión. Oscar se ha enfadado con ella, además. Oscar.

El demonio se la aprieta un poco de vuelta mirando alrededor. Vale, ¿qué ha pasado? Ya no están en el sueño, ¿no?

La verdad, respira un poco al sentirle ahí y más aún cuando le toma la mano y se la aprieta.

—¿Estás bien?

—C-Creo que estaba dormido...

—Sí, pero te has despertado así de golpe

—S-Sí, sí. Estaba soñando... cosas. Creo. Estabas... soñé contigo.

—Ah... ¿Ah, sí? —nada inocente suenas, la verdad.

—Sí. Sí... muchas cosas raras.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Gabriel... algo pasaba, no era Gabriel era... Asmodeo... Te llevaban al infierno —Se humedece los labios... pensando en Oscar y en su abrazo... y en qué se ha enfadado. Cierra los ojos otra vez—. T-Te llevaban al infierno... y te torturaban, pero no eras tú, era Hastur.

—¿Eh?

—Y... estaba también Gabriel... Oh... Gabriel estaba orgulloso —el tonito de cierta decepción.

Crowley le mira de reojo y traga un poco saliva porque tan decepcionado que parece.

Pues porque oh, era un sueño. Se acuesta otra vez y le hace un gesto para que venga a acostarse le en el pecho y abrazarle. Crowley se echa sobre ella hundiéndole un poco la cara en los pechos.

Ay, que es chica otra vez. Ni Aziraphale se había dado cuenta. Además debe estar desnuda aún.

Pues por eso. Así que pechos por todos lados. Ya, ahora entendemos. Sonríe sonrojándose un poquito pero dejándole hacer, acariciándole un poco la cabeza y el pelo.

—Pero si tú nunca duermes.

—Estábamos cenando en el Ritz y vino Gabriel... cielos... tengo hambre. Algo pasaba que me preguntaba y luego me decía cosas buenas y amables... pfff... como si Gabriel...

—¿Mjm?

—Mmmm... —sonríe un poco más, porque... vamos, es que anoche estuvieron un buen rato en esto. Uno bueno, satisfactorio y... el cuerpo de mujer tiene también sus encantos.

—¿Quéeee? —sonríe un poco.

—Nada... es que... —le mueve un poco el pelo medio largo y ondulado. Ahora mismo, un poquito revuelto.

—Asmodeo también estaba...

—Menuda fiesta.

—Sí... —agrega después de un ratito de embobamiento con su pelo, que ahora puede tocar y peinar y acariciar... y es considerablemente más suave aún de lo que el había imaginado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Disfruto tocarte el pelo.

Crowley sonríe un poco porque a él le gusta mucho el de ella cuando es una serpiente, le gusta meterse entre sus rizos.

—Aunque también se...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sabes?

—No, no... Te estaba contando algo. Pero... creo que no es relevante.

—No, dime.

—La última vez que dormí fue probablemente hace... trescientos o cuatrocientos años —suspira.

—¿Y?

—No dormir... implica no soñar.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Bueno, los sueños son raros... no los controlamos.

—Mmmm... ¿Qué más has soñado que no quieres contarme?

—He soñado con alguien a quien no veía desde que murió —Aprieta los ojos.

—Jum —protesta porque ya sabe qué parte le va a contar.

—¿Tu querido "Ozzy"?

Aziraphale parpadea con eso porque sabe... que nunca habla de él como Ozzy. Solo le decía así a él, personalmente.

—¿¡Q-Qué?!

—¿Vas a negarlo?

—C-Cómo es que... —le mira de reojo.

—_What?_

—¿Hablé mientras dormía? S-Si soñé con él.

—Eh... sí, un poco.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos porque... solo le ha llamado Ozzy una maldita vez. O quizás se ha pasado toda la noche susurrando su nombre. Ugh.

—Le estaba intentando contar de ti... pero actuaba muy extraño.

—¡No actuaba tan extraño!

—¿Perdona? —Otros dos parpadeos—. Sí que lo hacía... ¿Cómo sabes.. ?

—Pues... imagino. ¿Qué hacía tan raro?

—Todo. No parecía el... quizás le estoy olvidando —suspira—. Pero estaba enfadado de verdad, no podía creer que nos acostáramos

—¡Ja! Celoso debía estar.

—Pero eso era impropio de él... ni siquiera se alegraba un poco.

—¿Impropio? Sí, claro.

Ojos en blanco

—Pues es verdad, no te creo.

—Oscar me enseñó muchas cosas... pero ser celoso no es algo que aprendí de él. Si algo, se lo aprendí a sus amantes.

—Claro, el pluscuamperfecto... —ojos en blanco.

—Pluscuamperfecto no es de perfecto, pero entiendo tu punto... y no, no era perfecto... pero...

—No, no, claro que no lo era...

—Crowleeeeey... era mi amigo. Uno al que debía darle gusto que tú y yo...

—Pero no se lo daba, ¿no?

—No... —es que suena tan triste. Le estás metiendo la idea de los celos en la cabeza, Darling.

—Pues será que no era tan tu amigo si no que tenía otras intenciones.

Aziraphale le acaricia el pelo y le mira a los ojos. Crowley le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Si acaso las tenía... —le acaricia la cara—. Me escuchó hablarle de ti y más de una vez insistió en que fuera a buscarte.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Por qué no me crees?

—Porque es obvio que...

—No, no es obvio. ¡Es una idea que sólo tú me fomentas! Que tú hayas seducido a tu... chico ese de Queen, es otro asunto.

Crowley levanta una ceja.

—Oscar no... Oscar sabía hacer las cosas, sí

—Oh, sabía hacer las cosas. Ya.

—Crowley... nada de lo que digo está bien.

—Pues es que tú crees que yo no...

—¿Que tú no qué?

—Pues que soy tonto.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que imaginas? ¿Que era mí... amante?

—¡No lo digas como si fuera yo tonto! Sé que lo era.

Oooojos en blanco

—No era mi... amante. No voy a negarte que me enseño algunas cosas, pero... era una especie de... alguien que te ayudó.

Crowley bufa.

—¿Celoso?

—¿Qué?

—Estas celoso —le toca la nariz. El se sonroja y se aparta un poco.

—Vamos a desayunar

—Ven acá —tira de él antes de que se separe del todo.

Se sonroja un poco más intentando huir y ella le detiene para que no pueda hacerlo.

—_Angeeeel_.

—Ehh, eh. Te quiero a ti.

—¡No estoy celoso!

—A ti. Te quiero. Muchísimo.

Crowley se sonroja más.

—No quiero a nadie más aquí, se llame como se llame... te quiero a ti... _old snake_

—Ugh, _shut up_. Tanto que le echas de menos...

—¿Y qué si lo hago...? fui a hablarle de ti y de lo feliz que estoy contigo.

—¡Que va!

—Ah, ¿ahora sabes tú mejor que yo?

—Claro que sí.

—Si tanto sabes dime de qué le hable.

—Pues... de... solo te quejabas seguro. O no, porque como él es perfecto...

—Me quejaba de que se enfadaba, desde luego.

—¿Lo ves?

—Y contarle de ti... y escuchar SUS quejas sobre mí. Tienen cosas en común tú y él —Sonríe de lado.

—_What?_ Claro que no. Él es perfecto y yo...

—Y tú sordo, por lo visto —se ríe.

—Otro de mis problemas.

—Ser dramático otro. Y ser mi marido. Ahora no puedo ni dejarte —le sonríe.

—¿Disculpa?

—Crowleeeeey!

—Aziraphale.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tienes celos de un muerto?

—¡No tengo celos! Y si los tengo son solo por tu culpa.

Ella le toma del cuello y le besa.

—Mpfs!

Cierra los ojos y no le suelta. Vale, vale, se lo devuelve, pero ¡Jum!

La verdad ella es igual de celoso o más así que... Solo le aprieta contra si después de besarle, sumergiéndole en sus pechos.

¡Eso es injusto!

¿Qué es injusto?

¡Que use los pechos para esto!

¡Que va a ser injusto! Es perfecto. Son grandes y acogedores.

¡Por eso lo es!

Pues no es injusto. Crowley también podría usar sus encantos cuando Aziraphale se pone celoso.

Él elige ponerlo más celoso pero eso debe ser porque es un Demonio pero si le sirve engullirlo con sus acogedores y calientitos pechos, lo hace.

¡Pero que morro tienes, _Angel_! Si serás cínica. ¡No funciona así!

Ah, ¿no? ¿No le... gusta?

¡Sí, ese es el problema!

Sonrisita.

_Shut up!_

Están suavecitos también... y mulliditos. Solo se cuidadoso.

—_Mmmmmmshutup._

—Te gusta estar aquiiiií —Más sonrisita.

—Ugh.

—No te enfades conmigo. No tienes razón para estar enfadado.

—Tú eres la razón, eres terrible.

—No soy terrible en lo absoluto, _my dearest..._ No te enfades

—En fin...

—En fin... así que ahora ya no vas a discutir conmigo.

Ella le mira de reojito

—¿A caso sirve de algo?

—Sí que sirveeeee, vengaaaaa...

—¿De qué? —sonrisita.

—Sí me ganas a veces, ¡No hagas drama cuando te gano yo! —le protesta un poco—. No me hagas sentir mal cuando tengo razón.

—No has ganado tú.

—He ganado yo porque no tienes razón de estar enfadado.

—¿No? ¿Me vas a contar lo de Ozzy?

—¿Que quieres que te cuente de Óscar? Ni siquiera se... Ugh... solo le llamaba Ozzy a él y cuando estábamos... solos —Suspiiiiira.

—Parece algo bastante íntimo.

—Lo era. El...

—Ah, resulta que lo era —tan enfadado otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te cuente, pero si te cuento te enfadas? —Ojos en blanco.

—Ugh, pues...

—Te respondo todo lo que quieras SOLO si no te enfadas.

—¡No!

—Entonces no te cuento nada.

—Es que no me puedes pedir que no me enfade cuando te he oído llamarle "Ozzy"

—¿Por qué? Solo es... una forma cariñosa de llamar a alguien. De verdad entiendo que no te... tú estabas enfadado y dormido, ni siquiera sabía si seguías en la tierra.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues no te creas, yo también llamo a alguien así. Y hasta me hizo una canción.

—Te debió hacer todas... las mereces —responde... igual apretando los labios y mirándole a la cara—. ¿Cómo le llamabas?

—_Excuse me_? No vas a ponerte ahora en plan buen samaritano.

—¿Cómo le llamabas?

—Aún está vivo.

—_W-What?_ —Le cambia la cara. Así, de golpe y por completo.

—Vivo. Ya sabes. Lo contrario de muerto.

Es que se nota, SE NOTA que intenta ocultarlo y falla, TAN miserablemente

—O-Oh... oh —gira la cara —. Oh. ¿Quién es?

—Pues un cantante de heavy metal y hard rock.

—¿Quién? —le mira

—No le conoces.

—¿Como le llamas? ¿En dónde le conociste? ¿Por qué le llamas así? Que hace de... que... —se humedece los labios frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Aún lo ves?

—_Angeeeeel._

—¿Cuándo le viste la última vez?

—_Angel_, no.

—No vas a decirme ESTO y luego no decirme ESO. ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo voy a conocerle? ¿En dónde está ahora? ¿Te escribes con él? seguro... SEGURO te escribes con él con ese teléfono infernal.

—No te vas a poner celoso ahora tú.

—Oh, desde LUEGO que yo me voy a poner celoso y con TODA la razón. Empieza a responder.

—Esto no va de mí, va de ti diciendo que no hay un motivo alguno por sentir celos de que llames Ozzy a Oscar _Bloody_ Wilde.

—Lo llamaba así hace muchos años... tú tienes un amante VIVO, Crowley. Hay una persona en la tierra, ACTUALMENTE, que podría llamarte "_my darling_" y a la que puedas ver en este momento y reírte tres horas de chistes locales. No sé qué esperarías.

—Eso hacías tú con él, claro.

—¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo le viste por última vez? ¿Se ven regularmente? ¿Qué hacen cuando se ven? ¿Van a tomar un café? ¿Una cerveza? ¿Te invita a su casa? ¿Lo llevas tu a... la tuya? ¿Vas a contarle que te has casado?

Ojos en blanco.

—Te respondo una pregunta por cada pregunta que me respondas tú.

—Creo que prefiero no saber más.

—No. eso no vale —Aziraphale frunce el ceño.

—¿Por? Si no era tu amante, no me parece justo.

—Porque tú si tienes. TIENES un amante, Crowley. O quizás tengas más. ¿Quién es?

—Claro que tengo más.

—_What?_ —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—De Queen solo murió Freddy.

—Jesús, María y José... —susurra.

—Puedo ponerte la canción.

—Ponla pues —Traga saliva. Le mira no muy seguro, vamos es que seguro hará un DRAMA y esto no iba de ESTO.

—Anda, ponla —hace un gesto con la mano.

Crowley la mira de reojo y busca un teléfono, el suyo o el de ella. Aziraphale bufa igual, dejándole hacer y ahí va a ponerle _"Mr. Crowley"_ de Ozzy Osbourne. Es que... los niveles de fruncimiento de ceño.

—_Mister charming..._ —susurra.

Ojos en blanco porque le pareció más preocupante la parte de que le dejara montar su caballo blanco.

Aún no llega ahí...

Ya, ya... pero ya verás cuando lo haga.

—_Rapport..._ ¿siquiera sabes qué significa eso?

—Es... una de esas cosas que... se dicen en las canciones.

—_Ride my white ho... symbolic. SYMBOLIC!_

Carraspea un poco.

—No quiero seguirla oyendo —manos a los ojos

—¡Es simbólico!

—¡No me mientas!

—Hasta él lo dice.

—¡Si lo dice es justamente porque no lo es! ¿Quién es este sujeto que no sabe... que no... UGH!

—Si lo dice, precisamente...

—¿Te acostabas con él, entonces? ¿A Menudo? ¿Le hacías el amor con suavidad como a mí?

_—Angeeeel_

—¿Cuándo le hiciste el amor por última vez? —aprieta a los labios porque eso no es, definitivamente, un no.

—No estábamos hablando de mí.

—¿No vas a responderme?

—Dijiste que era una y una. Has oído la canción, ahora te toca responder a ti.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta? —Aprieta los ojos porque si que lo dijo.

—Quiero la verdad.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Pues sobre ti y... él.

—Esa es una pregunta que engloba... muchas preguntas.

—Nunca dijiste que no se pudiera —Se cruza de brazos.

—Recuerda que ese truco lo puedo usar yo también... —le mira con el ceño fruncido aún—. Oscar me enseñó muchas cosas, sobre mí y sobre la sexualidad humana. Me... hizo pensar en ello, como una posibilidad.

Frunce el ceño.

—Aun así, yo no era su amante. No de esa forma. Era más bien algo... informativo.

—Es que no te creo.

—No éramos una pareja como tú y yo. Éramos un, par de personas, que alguna vez tuvieron más cercanía de la que, probablemente, era apropiada.

—¡Lo ves!

—Eso no nos hacía amantes ni por asomo.

—¡Pero si acabas de confesarlo!

—Estás poniendo palabras en mi boca... y estás imaginando todo mucho, mucho más parecido a esto de lo que fue.

—No esperarás que piense que lo que me dices es la verdad.

—Sí, ¡espero que lo pienses porque lo es! ÉL tenía otras... personas.

—Claro, claro, pues si tenía que esperarte a ti...

Aziraphale aprieta los labios.

—Claro, conseguirse amantes de verdad es la solución de todos.

—Ahora resulta que te molesta.

—Que tú tengas otros amantes, sí. Es tu turno.

—Vaya, pero yo tengo que ser comprensivo.

—Estamos comparando a UNA persona hace AÑOS, con numerosos amantes con los que aún te ves. Gente que... ha compartido tu cama y tu baño y... tus besos. Tus besos son míos.

Crowley se echa para atrás dejándose caer en la cama, de espaldas.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hiciste el amor a alguien antes que a mi hace unos días?

—A mí mismo, hacía menos de una semana.

—Esa no es la respuesta que estoy buscando y lo sabes. Yo te conteste de forma bastante precisa.

—Pero es la verdad.

—A otra persona, Crowley. O voy a empezar a imaginar que... quizás lo hacías una vez a la semana... o al mes. O quizás cada dos. O más de una vez. ¿O era sexo ocasional?

—Las preguntas eran sobre Ozzy, no en general.

—Asumiré que si no quieres contarme es porque tienes algo que ocultar —le mira de reojo.

—Mira, esto fue... las cosas con las estrellas del rock siempre son igual, hubo alcohol, hubo droga, él acababa de divorciarse, eran los años ochenta, Freddy estaba... yo qué sé. No sé qué pasó, ni siquiera recuerdo si pasó algo o no. Probablemente. O probablemente todo pasó en mi mente debido al caballo. _Whatever_.

—_Whatever_ —responde con voz plana, sentándose en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pues qué importa?

—Pues desconozco por qué pero lo hace. Importa. Alcohol, drogas y no recuerdo más... no te creo. Tú te involucras.

—Está casado, Aziraphale.

—¿Y qué? ¿Lo ves? Y qué demonios tiene que ver Freddy aquí. ¡Tú SI estabas con... Freddy!

—Freddy era un asunto intermitente, a veces sí a veces no le hacía puto caso a nadie, era una reina del drama igual que tú, insoportable la mitad del tiempo. Luego se puso enfermo y echó a todo el mundo. Le podían dar por culo a Freddy.

Aziraphale tuerce el morro.

—Ugh, pero bien que le querías y bien que... como este muchacho Ozzy. Un par de pervertidos lujuriosos ambos, mira que acostarse con un demonio...

—¿Así te describes a ti misma? —Ojos en blanco.

—¡Ahora vas a defenderles!

—No, ahora te acuso a ti.

—¡Tú eres mi marido! No eres ni has sido marido de nadie más... —le mira —. ¿Verdad? —Se sonroja un poco igual.

—Ni siquiera puedo entrar a una iglesia, _Angel_.

—No lo sé, ¡quizás hay rituales de boda satánicos! —se cubre un poco los pechos con la sábana y le mira.

—¿Qué?

—Yo qué sé... —lloriquea un poquito.

—Claro que los hay.

—Ugh, sabía que había leído sobre esto. ¿Y has hecho alguno con alguien?

—Los he... ¿Cómo lo decís vosotros? Oficiado.

—Maravilloso. Pero no te has casado a través de un ritual así.

—No. No me he casado con un ritual así. Aunque no será por falta de ocasiones.

—Estuviste en medio del ritual alguna vez con... "Freddy", cerca de hacerlo, ¿quizás?

—No, no con Freddy, he vivido seis mil años, _Angel_, no todo me ha pasado en los últimos cuarenta.

Aziraphale suspira.

—Lo sé, solo... nunca te considere del tipo enamorado de alguien más. Por más seis mil años que... —suspira otra vez.

—¡Nunca dije que me enamorara! ¡Tú sacaste esa conclusión!

—¡Y no me has corregido!

—¡Acabo de hacerlo!

—¿Nada de enamorarte? —Sonríe un poco. Crowley pone los ojos en blanco apartando la mirada porque...—. Ven.

Esta vez no va. Porque es que él es enamoradizo, sí que lo es y han pasado muchos muchos muchos años en los que creía que esto era simplemente imposible. Y aunque Aziraphale era el... factor común al que volver, no significa que...

Aziraphale parpadea.

No hasta el punto de casarse con alguien, pero... ¿O sea, joder, tú has oído esa canción? Pues claro que se le cayeron los calzones y casi se muere fulminado la primera vez que la oyó en un concierto.

Y frunce un poco el ceño. Claaaaaro. Claro. De hecho se te cayeron los calzones más tarde. Ugh.

—O... no.

—Ehm... sí, sí —vacila y se acerca.

—Te conozco —la ángel frunce más el ceño.

_—W-What?_

—No importa que tan fría tengas la sangre... El corazón no lo tienes frío.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡C-Claro que sí!

—Además de ser fácilmente impresionable —Aziraphale niega con la cabeza.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No soy fácilmente impresionable!

—Lo eres, _my darling_. Y tremendamente falto de afecto —le mira y le pone unos ojos que...

—_W-W-W...?_ —con eso sí que se SONROJA.

Aziraphale vacila porque... la verdad, LA VERDAD... Él también ha estado en muchos momentos falto de afecto y necesitado de tocar, crear y sentir afecto por alguien.

¡PUES PORQUE HAS QUERIDO!

Ya... ya.

—Y no eres para nada frío como para... sólo ir a frotarte contra alguien para saciar algo físico.

—C-Claro que... lo soy —si lo fueras no le habrías esperado a él todo lo que le esperaste.

Aziraphale niega con la cabeza y él traga saliva.

—Es parte de las cosas que me enamoran de ti... tú capacidad de querer y de ser bueno —le sonríe un poco. Vueeeeeelta a sonrojarse—. Así que es imposible creerte que nunca te enamoraste ni un poquito de nadie. Al contrario, creo que has querido a todos los que te han dado afecto.

Gira la cara visiblemente nervioso.

—Lo que nos lleva a mi primera pregunta...

La mira de reojo.

—¿Aun ves al muchacho que te llama Mr. Crowley?

—Ehm... solo... a veces. Si... hace algún concierto y... bueno.

—¿Y... bueno qué?

—Pues... me apetece ir —se pronuncia "me apetece verle" se lee "tiene tiempo para verme".

—¿Podría conocerle?

—Eh... No creo que esa sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no creo que vayas a pasártelo bien en un concierto de heavy metal.

—¿Y no podemos solo conocerle? ¿Invitarle a cenar?

—No, _Angel_! ¡No! No es... ¡No es así como funciona! —aprieta los ojos.

Ella parpadea.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Por? Le enviamos una invitación, vienen a comer... puede ser aquí.

—¡NO!

—Cielos, veo que te parecería terrible la idea. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Es que ni se te ocurra ir tú! Que ya te conozco. No es así como... no es... no, ¿vale? Solo no. Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza que vaya yo?

Traga saliva porque... sí. Un poco.

—Claro, Mr. Crowley... el que esperó el llamado de Satán, como podría siquiera conocer a alguien como yo.

—Es que él no iba a entender... —Aprieta los ojos porque sabía que llegaríamos a esto. Ojos en blanco—. _Angel_...

—Ya... —responde escuetamente moviéndose para bajarse de la cama, apretando los labios.

—_Angel_, venga... —se levanta también.

No responde, yendo hacia el baño. Crowley va tras ella si no le cierra la puerta.

Pues la querría cerrar, pero si se mete tras ella solo entra, abriendo la llave de la regadera.

No, no, si la cierra la cierra. Pues la cierra.

—No puedo creer que TÚ hayas soñado con Oscar y TÚ seas la ofendida —protesta desde fuera y se va a la cocina a ver si hay... ALGO.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos, chasqueando los dedos para aparecer una toalla y su ropa, odiándole un poco a él y a su tonto amante ese de la canción tonta. Ni siquiera había soñado con Oscar siendo amable y dulce como siempre, maldita sea...

Crowley va a aparecer café porque meterse en el sueño de ella le ha dejado un poco... mareado y a lamentarse porque no hay nada para comer, bueno, la llevará fuera o algo si deja de hacer un drama. O sea, qué culpa tiene él que ella no sea del tipo...

_Cool_.

Bueno, sí, _cool_. O sea, él tiene una... relación, una imagen... una reputación. Se supone que ambos odian todo esto de los convencionalismos sociales y nunca se iban a establecer de verdad y el amor era solo una... estrategia de marketing para vender infelicidad y que las relaciones humanas sanas en realidad eran circunstanciales y pasajeras.

Y Crowley murió de la risa de él en su segundas nupcias echándole por cara todo eso y aunque Sharon tampoco era taaaaaaan _cool_ es que... es que Aziraphale es un ÁNGEL. Y no va a entender cómo es que es un bastardo y todo lo que en realidad... implica lo que piensa y lo que hace

Además, que Crowley cuando se emborracha con alguien más debe protestar y lloriquear de Aziraphale todo lo que no está escrito, seguro diciendo cada vez que es una persona diferente, aunque no lo sea. Así que a saber qué podrían decirle al ángel...

Y te da vergüenza él. En general.

Toda la situación. O sea, ella siendo... ella. Así de remilgada como es. Que la estrella del rock vaya a cenar a su casa como si fueran dos parejas aburridas de mediana edad, que sepa que a él le gusta ella remilgada y todo, que se burle de él cuando descubra que en realidad es el tipo/tipa por la que lleva llorando desde que se conocieron hace cincuenta años, que descubra que él en realidad no es tan cool como quiere fingir ser y que no todo le importa un comino.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poquito mirándose al espejo. No era ningún secreto que a Crowley todo él le daba vergüenza. Y a veces incluso le daba un poco de malévola satisfacción el que le diera vergüencita. Pero... igualmente también le daba cierta tristeza que directamente no quisiera que le conociera nadie. Suspira, pensando que... bueno, quizás pudiera irle a conocer SOLA.

Se toma el café mirando su teléfono con el contacto de Ozzy Osbourne a quien él tiene guardado como "_Sir John Michael de Aston_" desde que se casó con Sharon como broma.

Le da vueltas al teléfono sujetándolo con un dedo de una esquina con la otra apoyada en el mármol de la cocina y el contacto en su pantalla, en esa foto con sus gafas de sol, él le inspiró eso de las gafas de sol.

Y es que se apuesta la vida a que será alguien parecido a Crowley... alguien a quien podría calificar de "genial" y con sus mismos tontos gustos y estilo y... Ugh.

No, no le va a llamar.

Menos mal. Ñañaña. Solo falta que le llame _"Ozzy, querido, te echo de menos, bliblibli"_

Sería más como... _"¿Cuándo van a dejar de poner esa mierda tuya a la que llamas canción en la radio?"_

Traducido en _"Ozzy, querido, te echo de menos, bliblibli"_

Lo que... viene siendo en esencia lo mismo, sí.

Bah. Pues si tanto de menos le echas, ¡lárgate con él!

Pues... no va a ser "la plasta de mi angel quiere hacer una mierda de cena en nuestra encantadora casita de la playa recién comprada en la que vamos a empezar nuestra adorable vida de casados y quiere conocerte. Traete a Sharon y a los niños."

Como si "Ozzy" no fuera un padre de familia normal y ahora un viejecito enclenque, ¡lo hemos visto todos en la serie!

Aziraphale se baña y nota que le gruñe la tripa y tiene mucha hambre, ¡para colmo!

Pues que él lo sea si quiere, bien que Crowley se burla de él por eso, pero ¡NO AL REVES!

Ñañaña. Aziraphale sale un rato más tarde del baño, vestida con un vestido largo, con una falda de tartán y un suétercito abierto de botones. Vamos, el traje más angelical posible.

Y... ¿Cómo le ha llamado Crowley? Remilgada.

Ojos en blanco.

Pues ahí le tienes, REMILGADA.

Él sigue en la cocina, tomándose el café desnudo, aparentemente y dándole vueltas al teléfono.

Aziraphale entra y le mira, sobre todo el teléfono en la mano. Se le cae un poco torpemente al oírle entrar.


	84. Chapter 84

_Él sigue en la cocina, tomándose el café desnudo, aparentemente y dándole vueltas al teléfono._

_Aziraphale entra y le mira, sobre todo el teléfono en la mano. Se le cae un poco torpemente al oírle entrar._

—Mmmmm.

—Ah... estás aquí.

—No me he ido. ¿Eso esperabas?

—No —Crowley frunce el ceño—. Aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor decidías ir tu sola a poner otro Ozzy en tu vida.

—Yo no soy el que tiene el teléfono en mano para llamarle.

El demonio traga saliva... y se lo tiende. Ella se humedece los labios y extiende la mano, así que se lo da y la ángel mira la pantalla.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

—No lo sé, te quejabas de que tenía yo el teléfono, ahora lo tienes tú.

—¿Le has llamado?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero invitarle a cenar —se encoge de hombros.

—Y que yo ni me le acerque, si... ya lo has dejado más que claro —mira su taza de café y SONORAMENTE le ruge el estómago.

—Voy a bañarme yo y vamos a desayunar.

—¿Seguro? Eso implica salir a la calle y que te vean conmigo.

—Teniendo en cuenta la alternativa...

—Ya... —pone su teléfono en la mesa y le fulmina.

—Aunque siempre podemos...

—¿¡Qué?!

Chasquea los dedos y ahí la convierte en el outfit de Sandy al final de "_Grease_" pelo incluido.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas.

Crowley sale de la cocina dejándola sola con sus pantalones de cuero y sus zapatos rojos de tacón infinito. Haciéndola que se sonroje un poco la verdad porque va desnudo y... se ve guapo. Al dar un paso casi se mata con los tacones.

Él no tarda mucho en ducharse pero si en decidir cómo vestirse, como siempre en estos casos.

Al final se decide por algo medio marinero con rayas negras y grises porque están en una casa de la playa.

Aziraphale ensaya un poco el caminado... y decide chasquear los dedos y aprender a hacerlo bien milagrosamente después de casi matarse en dos ocasiones.

Mira que bien, pues ahí vuelve él.

Pues es que si no vas a tener que cargarla medio día. La verdad, levanta las cejas al notar que no ha vuelto a cambiarse.

Ella se ha puesto igualmente su pajarita de tartán al cuello solo como señal de protesta. Lo cual no ayuda a verse menos...

¡Ahora tampoco puede llevar la pajarita! Pues la lleva solo por protesta. Está sentada en la mesa, con la pierna cruzada tratando de... no estar nerviosa con estos pantalones de cuero.

¡Pues no pega mucho!

No, no pega NADA.

Y camiseta negra con los hombros descubiertos. Sí, sí... igualmente está nerviosa con los pantalones de cuero. Buena suerte para que no se te salgan los pechos de ahí.

Ugh. Pues hala, con esto es con lo que no le da vergüenza a Crowley por lo visto. Su mujer con los pechos desbordantes.

Es que la pajarita nos hace pensar aún más en una conejita playboy.

—Oh... —Aziraphale levanta las cejas al verle

—¡Ah! —él vacila. El ángel le sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo—. No te has... cambiado

—Asumí que así querías que fuera... aunque no estoy seguro de verme bien.

—Es tu ropa y tu cuerpo —ojos en blanco.

—¿Eso es que no me lo veo?

—No.

—¿Bien o mal?

—No creerás que te ves tan mal si no te has cambiado.

—Pues... —se sonroja un poco y se ajusta la pajarita. Crowley se sonroja un poco cuando ve que la mueve.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios con la mirada de Crowley. Ya, ya. Todos sabemos que son capaces de generar bastante tensión sexual. No es necesario presumir.

Es que la estúpida pajarita. Carraspea y se gira buscando donde dejó ayer las llaves del coche.

—¿En dónde desayunaremos?

—No sé, vamos a investigar que hay en este pueblo.

—Espero que haya mucho y nos encante.

—No lo creo... estás muy acostumbrado a vivir en el centro de la ciudad más grande del país.

—Igualmente esta es nuestra casita de campo... a menos que ahora quieras venderla para adquirir una con una estrella de rock.

—Ah, ya veo que sí que va a venir aquí a cenar todo el mundo. ¿Qué día va a ser el feliz evento?

—¿Qué feliz evento? ¿Tú con el músico de segunda?

—Tú, cenando con un montón de gente rara que no te caerá bien.

—¿Por qué estás tan agresivo? —protesta ella como si no estuviera agresiva. Ya, ya lo sé.

—¡Pues porque vas a tu bola!

—¡Solo estoy nervioso y no me gusta pelear! —protesta lloriqueando.

—Eso sí que no me lo creo.

—Me gusta discutir, no pelear y que te enfades y enfadarme y... no me gustan tus otros amantes —se le acerca un poco

—Entonces no les invites a cenar.

—Vale... vale. Vale. Nada de cenas con él —ojos en blanco—. Pero no me digas que no querrías conocer a Óscar si estuviera vivo.

—Claro que no, fijo que sería insoportable.

—Crowley! —Ojos en blanco, el nombrado se ríe y ella le mira y es que... se le escapa la sonrisa—. Te estoy hablando en serio, no me mientas

—No te miento, yo también hablo en serio.

—De que te iba a parecer insoportable, es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que no quisieras conocerle.

—¿Para qué? Aguantaros a los dos haciendo chistecitos sobre el oporto y quien sabe que más —arranca el coche una vez están los dos dentro.

—Por pura curiosidad. Por ver como... te trata, que hace, como le llamas, como te llama, como te sonrojas... Ugh.

—¿Sonrojarme yo?

—Sí que te sonrojas de manera muy sexy.

—¿Por él?

—Ah... no. Por mi —Aziraphale sonríe y se le echa encima lo bastante como para que tenga que abrazarla.

—¿C-Cómo por ti?

—A mi si te me sonrojas... no sé qué harás con los otros.

—¡Nada! —igual la abraza un poco.

—Pues... no estoy seguro. Eres bastante sensible —le sonríe.

—¿Perdona? —le mira mientras conduce.

—Lo eres... mira el camino. Te olvidas de que siento las cosas.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

—Afecto... y te veo sonrojarte cuando te avergüenza sentirlo.

Como ahora mismo. Boom. Aziraphale se ríe un poquito.

—Gracias por la demostración —besito en la mejilla.

—_W-What?_ ¡No he demostrado nada!

—Ser un bombón, eso ha demostrado.

Crowley se vuelve a la carretera, aun sonrojado.

—Quizás...

_—Yes?_

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias?

—Sí. Gracias... por esperarme. Por quererme a pesar de todo... y por todo en general.

—No te quiero tanto cuando sueñas con Oscar.

—Solo soñé con él una vez.

—Solo dormiste una vez. A eso se le llama pleno.

—Crowleeeey... soñé contigo también.

—Mira por donde... los dos a la vez en un bonito menage.

—No me... ¡No! ¿Quién me crees, tu?

Sonrisita

—¿Eso quisieras? ¿Un menage conmigo y con... el Ozzy ese?

—¡No!

—¿Por? Ah... es verdad, ¡la vergüenza! ¿Qué? ¿Con él hacías cosas muy atrevidas y que te hacían ver como un horrible demonio?

—Vas a seguir insistiendo con esto —igual se sonroja porque... sí un poco van por ahí los tiros.

—La verdad... sí.

—Que bien. Una velada encantadora que vamos a tener.

—Como si tú no insistieras con Oscar.

—Es completamente diferente.

—¿Diferente cómo? Eso querría saber.

—Porque ya me imagino que tú veías a Oscar como tres veces por semana en tu club de caballeros por años y años y el día que no venía hasta debías molestarte. Seguro estaba en tu agenda marcado en cursiva y con color rosa. Los lunes, miércoles y viernes viene Ozzy. Corazoncito.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—Y te debía mandar mensajitos... ¿Cómo te llamaba él a ti? Zira? Azi? Phale? Love?

—Se te olvida que Oscar era un hombre con una vida complicada, _my darling_. Y... no sé si quieras saber cómo me llamaba.

Ojos en blanco.

—Tenía demasiados problemas, una esposa, un amante celoso, un hijo...

—Un rollo con un ángel.

—La verdad, yo era el último de sus problemas y el último de sus intereses carnales, Crowley. Éramos mucho más amigos por otros temas.

—Sí, sí, toda una conexión intelectual y espiritual —es que eso casi que le jode más.

—De hecho hay una frase... que si es mía —sonríe un poco.

—Por supuesto, escribíais los libros a medias de lo bien compenetrados.

—No, tonto... hablo de que es una frase que me dedico a mí

—Ah, claro... Ahora que yo tengo una canción resulta que tú tienes una frase.

—Es una frase, no es un libro.

—Es una canción, no un disco.

—Una frase... y me la escribió desde la cárcel.

—So romantic...

—En realidad... te sentirás identificado también

Ojo en blanco

—Lo digo en serio... ¿quieres oírla o no?

—Debería decir que no y ver si te da un aneurisma

—Ugggh!

El demonio se ríe.

—Vale, ¡ahora no te lo cuento!

—Veeenga, no quiero pasar tres días en el hospital.

—No, no... Ahora no quiero que la sepas.

—Pues vale.

—¡No! ¿¡Cómo que pues vale!? ¡Tienes que insistir!

—No te voy a suplicar —le mira de reojo y es que la conoce.

—¡Nunca me das nada de lo que quiero!

—No cuando lo que quieres es ridículo

—¡No es ridículo!

—Si quieres decírmela, dímela, si no quieres, no me la digas.

—Uuuugh

—Venga, deja de protestar.

—"Pues aquel que vive más de una vida, más de una muerte tiene también que morir."

Le mira unos instantes y ella le mira de reojo.

—Yo te lo he dicho...

—Pffff

—¡¿Qué?!

—Menuda frase de mierda.

—¡¿Qué?! Oh

—Pues... Lo es. No puedo creer que no te tragaras la mía y esta sí.

—¿¡Que no me tragara qué?!

—Eh... nada. Que yo puedo hacerlo mejor.

—¿Cuál tuya?

—Cualquiera.

—Es... una frase importante que reflexiona sobre la muerte y ser inmortal. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que Oscar no era mi amante?

—Is ini frisi impirtinti qui riflixiini sibri li miirti

Ojos en blanco.

—Solo esa ya es una mejor frase.

—Hazme una mejor frase y quizás me case contigo.

—Ya lo estás.

—Así que no me puedes hacer una mejor frase.

—Incluso "Ya lo estás" es una mejor frase. Pero no me estás ofreciendo nada que no tenga.

—Hazme una mejor frase y te doy un hijo.

Crowley se sonroja.

—Espero...

—Y-Ya estas... S-Seguramente... O sea... N-No creo que sea una... buena idea igual, pero...

—¿Esa es tu frase?

—¡No!

—Porque si lo es mira que no...

—¿No qué?

—Pues... no es una gran frase. Puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Igual que la suya.

—¡No!

—Claro que sí.

—Aún no me haces una frase. Detente ahí que... parecen vender desayuno.

Crowley lo hace, humedeciéndose los labios y pensando. Aziraphale se estira un poco igual y le da un besito en la mejilla.

—Mmmm... —esto sería más fácil si se le ocurriera algo, la verdad.

Aziraphale puede ayudarte con... amor

Ugh, no, eso va a hacer que le salgan cosas puaj. Súper melosas y... "te quiero mucho como la trucha al trucho"

Eso estaría bien, eso le basta.

—¿Estás pensando?

—No, esta es mi cara de "me hago caca".

—Crowley!

Se ríe otra vez.

—Puedo ayudarte, solo digo.

—Veamos —ofrece mientras eligen una mesa en la que sentarse.

Aziraphale levanta la mano a su pecho.

Parpadea.

Ahí te va el afecto de golpe. No. AMOR.

Que es que hasta le quita el aire. Aziraphale le acaricia un poco el pecho.

—E-Ehm...

Le sonríe, esperando. Es que le derrite el corazón y le mira con ojitos. Como si a menudo le miraras con otros, pero sé exactamente qué ojitos.

Pues no es todo el tiempo, pero normalmente se los pone por algo, no así por las buenas. No los mereces ahora maldito... _Angel_!

¿¡Por qué no lo merece?!

No has hecho nada más que... ¡trampa!

Aziraphale aprieta los labios y le sonríe y es que lo creas que ahora echa menos amor ¡Y no es trampa! Vale, si es un poco de trampa... ¡Pero!

Sí es trampa. Así que puede que lo que le diga sea algo tan tonto y simple como...

_—I love you._

Aziraphale sonríe sinceramente y no necesita más.

—Ay, Crowley... —se sonroja un montón.

Parpadea un poco saliendo del embrujo. Es que ahí me la tienes toda avergonzadita

—¿Qué?

—_I love you too, you sweet... fool._

Ahora se sonroja el otro. En serio, sois como para vomitar arco irises. Lo _bloody_ peor.

Aziraphale se ríe un poco, embobadita. Y es que repentinamente todos los celos y el enfado y... _whatever_, ya no existe y todo está bien.

—Era yo.

—¿Tú? —susurra sin entender.

—Oscar, en tu sueño —explica un poco más y es que el embrujo. Aziraphale le toca la cara y los labios, levantando las cejas.

—¿Eras tú... en mi sueño?

—Sí, me metí en tu sueño para verlo.

—Ohhh... oh! ¡Tú! —el muy inocente no lo había notado—. _But_... Crowley!

—What?

—¿Cómo te metiste en mi sueño? —susurra... pensando—. ¡Eras tú y no Oscar! ¡Con razón!

—Pues como los demonios se meten en los sueños de los humanos para ser los demonios de la paralisis del sueño.

—Oh my... God... —susurra un poco aliviado—. ¡Y llevas... toda la mañana reclamándome soñar con el cuándo eras tú!

—¡No te reclamo el soñar con él!

—Claro que sí... si eras... con razón y... —se sonroja bastante—. Te abrace y te dije... ugh!

—_What_?

—Ahora todo hace sentido.

—¿Qué es lo que hace sentido?

—Que estés... así. Que estés sacando todo tanto de proporción...

—No estoy sacando nada de proporción, ¿tú viste lo que les hiciste? —Crowley protesta un poco.

—¿Qué les hice? —pregunta Aziraphale mirándole.

—Pues... a... ¡todos! De todo, estabas ahí... siendo encantadora.

—E-Encantadora

—Pues... ya sabes.

—No, no se... ¿les hice algo? —Le sonríe un poquito porque cuando Crowley se pone dulce, es mono.

—Ugh —sigue protestando, en realidad no sabe de qué se queja

—Yo creo que lo que sea que hago a ti te lo hago más fuerte.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno que... Mis encantos, gracias a Dios, parecen funcionar especialmente bien contigo.

—¡Ni te sientas tanto!

—¿Por? No vas a conseguir que no me sienta tanto de cautivar a mi marido.

—Ugh —vuelve a sonrojarse

—Como si los tuyos no funcionaran conmigo.

—Pues siempre se te ha dado extremadamente bien ignorarlos.

—Resistirme activamente a ellos es bastante distinto a ignorarlos

—A fines prácticos es lo mismo.

—Hmmmm... no. Porque ignorarte hubiera sido fácil e ignorarte no nos hubiera traído aquí jamás.

LA MIRADA, Aziraphale le toca la mejilla con la mano.

—Siempre pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ambos...

—Ya, claro —se aparta un poco—. Yo era el ridículo obvio y tú que lo sabías todo y podías resistirte tan fácil a mis penosos... whatever. Pues ni estaba intentando nada. Ni siquiera hace tanto que pensé en esto.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Ughhhh... deja de enfadarte conmigo todo el tiempo. Todos sabemos que... yo...

—Solo escucha lo que dices, _angel_ —se resbala un poco más en su sillla mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡No puedes culparme por intentar salvar una poca de dignidad! —chillonea un poco

—Ah, sí, claro, muy digno tú.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco

—Vale, está bien, Crowley. Pongámoslo con palabras entonces. YO soy un idiota. La mitad del tiempo no me he enterado de nada, la otra mitad he tenido terror siquiera de pensarlo.

—No, no, donde vas a parar, mejor que el idiota sea yo. Es así como funciona siempre, ¿no? Tú eres el listo que lo sabe todo todo el tiempo.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Tú eres rápido, sabes siempre lo que quieres y HACES cosas. Yo... lo sé todo en teoría, porque lo he leído...

—Yo voy demasiado rápido, quiero cosas imposibles y hago cosas ridículas. Y tú eres el sosegado que se dedica a verme hacer el imbécil y a leer.

—No. _Please do not get mad at me again _—Aziraphale suspira.

—Pues que sepas que hay más gente que ha opinado a lo largo de la historia que el equivocado eras tú de la que hay que ha opinado que lo era yo.

Aziraphale le mira, inclinando un poco la cabeza y tomándose una mano con la otra, apretándolas.

—Ya lo sé —susurra aguantándose el regaño, sonrojándose... porque sí, sí había tomado un montón de decisiones incorrectas en su vida, con muchísimos fallos de cálculo. Había creído estar haciendo lo correcto todas las veces, asumiendo que tenía LA RAZÓN

—Supongo que eso tampoco ayudaba —Crowley suspira.

—¿El qué? —pregunta casi sin atreverse a mirarle, pensando que es que no solo estaba equivocado... sino ha sido toda la vida un hijo de puta al respecto.

—Pues todo el mundo... incitándome

—Incitándote a...

—Pues a insistirte y a preguntarte y...

—Quizás yo y mi cabeza dura necesitábamos eso y sin eso no habríamos llegado aquí

—Tal vez...

—Yo debería... estar haciendo que estés seguro de que haya valido la pena —le mira y se muerde el labio.

—Eso... mira, eso es verdad —sonríe.

—Que no pienses ni por un minuto... llevo toda mi vida _perdida_ por culpa de este... tonto ángel, sino que pienses que cada no, cada... vacilación, cada vez que fui imposible contigo, valió la pena porque llegamos a algo tan... —le mira y le sonríe un poco, el demonio levanta una ceja—. No quiero fallarte —Le pone unos ojitos...

—Vaya...

—Aunque parece que constantemente lo hago —suspira abriendo la carta para pedir, tragando saliva con la respuesta.

—Te avala mucha experiencia

La ángel baja la cabeza con ese comentario.

—No me pongas esa cara de perro abandonado.

—Es que... no has dejado de decir que soy horrible y lo muy mal que lo he hecho y lo hago... y ¡ya no sé qué decirte! Perdóname

—Tú eres el que se está regodeando en la miseria.

—Y no te parece lo suficiente.

—En realidad estoy esperando a ver cuánto tardas en acabar.

—Yo estoy esperando que me detengas y digas "Vale, ángel, no seas duro contigo" —se cruza de brazos y gira la cara.

—Oh, ¿yo tengo que pararte?

—_Yes_, ¡tú deberías pararme!

—¿Y eso por?

—¡Porque eres tú el que en este momento está haciéndome admitir estas cosas!

—Entonces continua.

—No seas maloooo

—_I'm a demon_ —sonríe.

—Cuando te conviene.

_—Always!_

Aziraphale le sonríe de lado.

—¡No empieces! —le señala con el dedo antes que pueda siquiera decir nada porque ya conocemos esa sonrisa de ladito.

—¿Y eso por? —pregunta riéndose un poquito y relajándose un poco ahora.

—Porque ya sé lo que vas a decir y es mentira.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Qué es eso que voy a decir y es mentira?

—Lo sabes bien —entrecierra los ojos.

—Se me ocurren muchas cosas que decir.

—Mejor no digas ninguna.

—Ley mordaza —protesta sonriendo otra vez de lado.

—Sí, anda, muy callada que te estás tú.

—Siempre. Tanto como tú sonriente y sin enfadarte —sonríe cuando AL FIN les traen la comida que ha pedido como para tres personas.

Crowley mira todo lo que van dejando sobre la mesa con cara de... bueno, pues nada, feliz navidad a todos. Aziraphale se humedece los labios y... es que empieza a comer como loca.

Crowley la mira sin decir nada con su café en la mano y Aziraphale va recuperando su sonrisa a cada bocado que da.

—No está TAN Bueno.

—¿No?

—Mmmm es desayuno normal —menos mal o te comerías también hasta la mesa—. Creo que... deberíamos arreglar la casa hoy. Aunque... no sé si sea un buen día.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú estás todo enfadado y de malitas, no me vas a dejar poner ni un solo querubín —sonríe un poquito.

—No necesito estar enfadado para no dejarte poner querubines.

Hace carita y se ríe, pegándole un poquito la risa.

—Compramos una casa, Darling.

—Sí... ya lo sé.

—Una juntos... Los dos —Aziraphale sonrí carraspea un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Aziraphale terminando un plato y tomando el siguiente.

—Sí, sí... es que... estaba pensando en los querubines y en lo que no lo son.

—¿En los querubines es y los que no son querubines?

—En las cosas que vas a poner... vas a llenarlo todo de mierda.

—Eres TAN exagerado —hace los ojos en blanco —. Voy a ponerle algunas cosas. Para ti, cómo está, estaría completo.

—Básicamente solo falta una tele.

—Y un sillón y más muebles... ¡la casa está vacía! ¿Qué hay de algunas plantas?

—Mmmm... Bueno, tal vez algunas plantas.

—Y libros.

—Un máximo de cincuenta —Le señala con el dedo—. O estarán escondidos. O en tu cuarto.

—Ohhh ¿Cincuenta? Ni una semana... oh, Crowley, _come on_! No me caben los libros en "mi cuarto", podríamos poner unos cuantos libreritos en la sala.

—Cincuenta. El resto en tu cuarto o escondidos.

—¡Eres más duro que Gabriel!

—¿Por tener los libros escondidos? ¡Si igual van a acabar por todos lados! ¡Imagina si te dejo hacer eso desde cero!

—No, no van a acabar por todos lados, ¡No seas dramático! Igualmente es probable que yo termine con plantas temblorosas en todos los sitios.

—A las que vas a ir a apapachar en cuanto me dé la vuelta, como si no te conociera.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que tú me llames a mi quejumbroso... cuando eres TÚ el que se queja de TODO. Ahora la queja es de mí apapachando a tus plantas. Puede que lo haga un poco... solo un poco —Aziraphale se ríe.

—¡Pero si hasta estás confesando!

—Pues pobrecitas, ¡qué culpa tienen de tu reinado del terror!

Ojos en blanco.

—Venga ya. Es que ya te veo yo el día que nazca el infante...

—_What?_ —Crowley se sobresalta de golpe con eso, descolocado.

—Dándole dulces a mis espaldas y correteando tras él.

—¿Yo? ¿Dándole dulces yo? De los dos... YO.

—Bueno, puede que no dulces, pero travesuras.

—¿Y eso qué?

—O, peor aún, echarlo a perder con tantos apapachos —sonríe igual solo de imaginarlo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sabes que no miento ni exagero.

—Estabas quejándote hace un minuto de que soy muy duro.

—Una cosa es conmigo y otra muy distinta con un niño. Te he visto con los niños, eres consentidor, divertido y suavecito.

—¡Que va!

—Y te aman... TE AMAN —sonríe de ladito otra vez.

—Bueno, eso sí, pero...

—Anda ya, ¡ahora quien confiesa! —Aziraphale se ríe

—¡Pero no es por eso!

—¿Por qué es si no? —pregunta estirándose para tocarle y tomarle de la mano.

—Pues porque soy un demonio, tengo que gustarles a los humanos, ¿cómo si no iba a tentarles al pecado? —se defiende dejándola.

—Me parece, _my darling_, que proteger a los niños no está en tu descripción de puesto.

—¿Protegerles?

—Ay, por Dios, te he visto hacerlo cientos de miles de veces. Estoy seguro de que incluso hoy mantienes niños.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿A qué niños voy a mantener?

—Somos pocos, pero nos conocemos mucho

—¡Ni siquiera sabes!

—No lo sé... no sé cómo ni dónde ni cuándo ni cuanto... Pero sé que ocurre como que me llamo Aziraphale.

—Pues... debes llamarte de otro modo —se sonroja.

—Pfff... Es algo bonito.

—Lo sería si pasara, pero no pasa.

—Claro, claro...

—Bueno, entonces nada de querubines —cambia de tema, nervioso.

—Vale... negociemos. Nada de minimalismo.

—Nada de llenarlo todo de mierda.

—Define... desechos humanos

—Un máximo de cuatro muebles por sala y tres piezas decorativas por pared.

—Cuatro... muebles. Pareces haberte pensado esto muy bien

—No, pero...

—Tonos claros.

—Con contrastes.

—Más claras que oscuras.

—Con derecho a veto.

—Cinco derechos a veto por persona.

—Más.

—Diez... qué poca fe me tienes.

—Ninguna.

—Pues para tan poca fe... seis mil años...

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con la fe! —vueeeelta a sonrijarse

—Y compraste una casa.

—¡Eso tampoco!

—¡Conmigo!

—Sí, bueno...

—¡No hagas si bueno así! —se relame los bigotes AL FIN terminando y mirándole con media sonrisita—. De acuerdo o no con diez vetos.

—Vale, vale... Aunque aún me parecen pocos.

—Bueno cuando se acaben los Diez discutimos y dependiendo de lo mucho que te quejes los aumentamos o no.

Ooooooojos en blanco

—Quizás te gusten mis elecciones... un bonito _chaise longue_ de brocado rosa...

—Veto desde ya cualquier cosa rosa. Y los brocados. Y eso que no sé ni lo que es.

—¿Y si es niña? —le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Va a ser un ángel, no empieces con mierdas que a nadie le importan.

—Estás particularmente regañón. ¿Quieres un postre?

—Y él o ella o lo que quiera va a ser diferente, estos vetos son para ti.

—Oh... ahora resulta que el niño o niña, va a tener derechos que yo no.

—POR SUPUESTO.

—¡¿Eso es injusto! ¿¡Por qué va a tener más derechos que yo un niño mío?!

—Porque será mío también.

—Nuestro —Aziraphale se cruza de brazos—. Pero IGUALMENTE, se supone que antes de otra cosa tú y yo somos un equipo, ¿no has dicho toda la vida eso?

—Sí, claro.

—¡Debería tener los mismos derechos yo!

—Mmm... No, tiene unos diferentes.

—Derecho a poner cosas rosas en la casa.

—Por ejemplo.

—Y yo tengo derecho a pedirte un beso cada que quería uno.

—No, eso podrá hacerlo también —Crowley se sonroja porque hace rato que está viendo cómo hacer para darle uno y no lo consigue.

—No el mismo tipo de beso —frunce un poquito el ceño.

—Bueno...

—¿Qué cosas sí puedo pedirte yo entonces que no pueda pedirte nuestro hijo?

El demonio la mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿¡Estás pensando en sexo?!

—No, en ir a la ópera... ¡Pues claro que estoy pensando en sexo!

—No se supone que... ¡Ugh! Vale, vale... ¡eso claramente solo conmigo! —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—¿Ves? Tú también tienes derechos especiales.

—Ese es EL derecho especial de un marido. Quizás debamos hablar de los derechos que tú vas a adquirir como padre

—¿Y cuáles son esos? —levanta una ceja.

—El derecho a recibir todos los mimos que quieras mientras estés con el bebé.

—¿Y si no lo estoy?

—Si no lo estás y lo estoy yo, necesitaré ser yo quien los reciba. ¿Quieres mimitos?

Gira la cara pero no responde, ella sonríe de lado.

—También se te puede llamar papá o papito todo el tiempo en vez de Crowley —estira la mano hacia él.

—NO.

—¿No quieres nombres de cariño?

—Tú no. Ese es un derecho suyo.

—¡No! ¡Es un derecho tuyo que se te llame así!

—No. Él o ella puede hacerlo, pero tú no.

—Papá Crowley suena hermoso.

—Tú no puedes.

—¿Ni con mimitos?

—N-No.

—¿Ni durante el sexo? —la sonrisita PARTICULAR

—¿E-En serio quisieras llamarme "papá" durante el sexo?

—No lo sé, en ciertas circunstancias podría tener gracia un... _"oh yes, daddy, yes... just like that, daddy... mmm"_ —y muérete porque lo hace con ese tonito...

_—"Forgive me because I was naugthy"_ —añade mirándola casi sin parpadear.

—Exactamente... ¿Ves? Eso y un par de palmadas en el culo y vas a ver...

—Me hace más bien pensar en qué piensas tú durante el sexo —sonríe un poco.

—Pues en que voy a pensar...

—Óyete lo que dices.

—P-Pues...

—¿Aja?

—E-Ehm... el... sexo es un poquito _naughty_.

—Un poquito.

—Es también amoroso y la forma que Dios eligió para que los humanos tengan placer y se reproduzcan.

—¿Y qué más?

—¿Qué más pienso?

—Sí.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco y Crowley le sonríe, bastante cómplice.

—En qué te ves muy guapo... y que quiero que llegues al clímax, pero no pronto, y que quiero que pongas más cara de placer... pero...

Crowley se sonroja.

—¿Tú qué piensas?

—Normalmente me abrumas demasiado para eso...

—¿Te abrumo? —Inclina la cabeza—. ¿A qué te refieres? A que solo piensas... Aziraphale... Aziraphale...

—Más bien solo siento... a ti y todo lo que... proyectas.

Aziraphale sonríe un poco.

—Pero algo has de pensar, aun siendo un poco... inconexo. Yo no es que piense racionalmente.

—Nah... Solo es dejarse llevar.

Aziraphale se ríe.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Creo que en esto de verdad soy la mujer de esta relación... —levanta las manos hacia ella—. Quiero un beso.

—T-También me preocupa... hacerte daño o que... no te guste —sigue nervioso, ignorando un poco eso porque hace raaaaato que quiere uno y no sabe cómo lograrlo.

—Esas dos cosas... no suelen preocuparme a mí. Ni que me hagas real daño ni que... no nos guste —se estira un poco hacia él, tomándole del hombro y tirando un poquito a ver si se deja acercarla a ella.

Si se acerca ella mejor, la verdad.

Vaaaaale, vaaaaaaale. De acerca del todo a abrazarle. Pues es que son muchos años de querer un beso y... aguantarse.

No tienes que hacerlo, de verdad, a Aziraphale le gusta MUCHÍSIMO tocarte. Lo haría todo el tiempo si no creyera que te abruma. Igualmente a estas alturas le abraza del todo y otra vez... medio húndete en sus ajustados pero mulliditos pechos.

Ya, pero hay mañas difíciles de perder, de todos modos, ya teniéndola ahí, ir a besarla es mucho más fácil.

—_I love you_ —es lo primero que le dice cuando le tiene abrazado porque... le hacía falta un abrazo. Porque han peleado y Crowley se ha enfadado mucho rato y no le gusta ser tonta y tampoco que Crowley se sienta mal al respecto y...

La calla, en serio.

Todo es más simple así.

Porque se han enfadado y peleado y... quería uno...

Aziraphale cierra los ojos y se deja llevar del todo.

Tras unos cuaaaaaantos segundos, se separa un poquito. Aziraphale abre los ojos para mirarle.

—El postre —susurra.

—La mejor parte —sonríe.

Se echa adelante y se esconde un poco, ella e aprieta contra si, acariciándole la espalda.

—Vale, a lo mejor podemos poner una o dos cosas rosas—susurra cuando le hace mimitos.

Sonríe porque sieeeempre se sale con la suya el muy cabrón

—Y Alguna de piel de víbora... —asegura sin parar de acariciarle la espalda y el cuellom

Si fuera un gato, ronronearía. Peeeero, no es un gato, si queréis un gato, ejem... es otra historia, así que como no es un gato hace... sonidos de serpiente feliz. Sean cuales sean estos.

Es que deberías ponerte un poco más a su alcance porque a este idiota le encanta, de verdad le encanta sobarte

—Y una tele grande... vamos, vamos a casa a poner todas esas cosas. ¿Podemos poner un... sofá grande y calientito enfrente de tu tele? —le acaricia más, la espalda y la nuca.

—Sí...

—Y una... biblioteca pequeñita.

Crowley se mueve para acercarse a su oído porque quiere susurrarle algo. Ella le deja, sin dejar de acariciarle y apretarle contra si, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Crees que me dejen hacerte el amor en todos los sofás de la tienda para elegir el más cómodo?

Dios mío. Eso es logras con tus cosas de ángel.

—E-Ellos no... pero yo... yo... ¿Ha-Hasta en los feos y rosas?

—Sí, bueno, pero esos están descartados

—¿Y si son los más cómodos? —le aprieta contra si

—Ugh, lo teñiré de negro.

—Solo si me haces el amor una vez al día en él.

—Para eso tendríamos que estar ahí todos los días.

—Todos. Quiero estar todos contigo.

Ugh. Enough. Nos va a dar diabetes

Vengaaaaaa son monos. Ridículos. Pero monos.


	85. Chapter 85

Belcebú los desapareció.

No, solo se iban.

Yo no sé, Gabriel, porque le dejas a ella hacer esto. Ah.

Andando.

¡Andando!

Creo.

Que iluso. Belcebú no anda más de cinco metros. Va a chasquear los dedos a la primera oportunidad y a aparecerles en... un cementerio así como en... Transilvania.

¡No! Ugh, le va a meter una broooonca.

_Wtf_ ¿¡por qué?!

¿Dónde están entonces?

En el cementerio Úzvölgye.

Gabriel parpadea una... dos... y tres veces.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿De qué?

—Estábamos... ¿Dónde estamos?

—En dónde dijiste que querías estar.

—Dije que... ¿Has pagado la comida?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Pagar. La comida.

—Oh... No.

—Vamos a volver ahora mismo a hacerlo.

—_What?_ No.

—Oh, sí.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! Venga... olvídate de ellos —le abraza del cuello.

—No, le he prometido a ese chico que lo pagaría —igualmente la rodea de la cintura.

—Ya irás a pagarle luego —se va DIRECTO a sus labios.

Pues vas a besarle mientras vuelve a Londres.

Mierda. No era esa la idea. Debe separarles alguien que les golpea al andar por _Picadilly Cirus._

—Ugh, Gabriel!

O a lo mejor han aparecido en otro lado porque el beso lo desconcentró.

¿Dónde?

No lo sé... a... ¿Paris?

_Ohh My Satan..._

Gabriel parpadea otra vez porque esto sigue sin ser Londres. Belcebú se sonroja porque... ¿Eso del fondo es la Tour Eiffel?

—Ugh. No me desconcentres, demonio.

Vale, eso la hace sonreír y volverle a buscar un beso. Se lo devuelve esta vez sin intentar ir a ningún sitio.

—Así no vamos a llegar nunca a ningún sitio —susurra separándose tras un poquito.

—No es algo que me preocupé demasiado.

—Pero a mí sí —vuelve a chasquear los dedos para ir a Londres.

—¿En serio puedes chasquear los dedos para VENIR y no chasquearlos para pagarles?

—El problema es que he dado mi palabra, así que tienen que ser... CONSCIENTES.

—Lo serán cuando lo cuenten todo.

—No, tienen que saber que he sido yo, no vale con que solo les cuadre la caja. Podrían pensar que has sido tu... o que han contado mal.

—¿Y por qué han de tener tan claro que has sido tú?

—Porque lo he prometido y mi palabra tiene un valor.

—Ugh... vale, vale... Deja de hacer drama —Belcebú suspira con esa declaración.

Pues es que es la promesa de un ángel, querida.

Ojos en blanco. Ñañaña.

—¿Vamos?

Sonríe y ahí va. Ella va detrás refunfuñando un poco.

—Venga, deberías estar más alegre, vamos a hacer una buena obra.

—Yay...

Gabriel se ríe porque el entusiasmo sarcástico.

—Tú definición de buenas obras es un poco... bleh.

—¿No te parece una buena obra?

—Es una mierda de buena obra pagarle a alguien por la comida yendo personalmente a pagarle. Me parece que es algo más para que tú te sientas bien.

—Está bien, me refería a volver cuando podríamos habernos ido, pero si quieres podemos hacer otras buenas acciones altruistas.

—No, no. No.

—Claro que sí, me alegra que estés tan predispuesta y quiero cumplir tus expectativas, aunque lo digas solo porque quieres que haga más y más cosas buenas... en el fondo tienes un gran corazón.

Parpadeo, parpadeo. No lo mates, por favor. _Plis plis plis._

—¿¡Que yo... qué?!

El supersonsejito de Crowley de hoy es que "Como volváis a llamar a algo de lo que él dice 《Superconsejito》 verás quien se queda con toda la mierda de estudios y proyectos de aquí a que el infierno se congele. Ah, sí. Y que eso es normal en los _bloody_ ángeles, no debería darle mucho bombo o se irá haciendo peor."

—Puedo hacer tantas buenas acciones como tú quieras. Sé que vas a decir que no son válidas porque las hago para sentirme mejor o para impresionarte o para lo que se te ocurra, pero sé que solo es porque quieres que haga más pero te da vergüenza admitirlo, así que no tienes que escudarte en eso.

—¿Pero qué... tonelada de mierda es la que estás diciendo?

Pat pat en la cabeza.

—¿¡Que yo quiero que tú hagas qué cosa?!

—Ninguna, ninguna.

—No, no. No. ¡Si no quiero que hagas nada ni me da vergüenza admitir nada!

—Por supuesto que no —palmada, sonrisita.

—¡No me hagas así como si fuera idiota! —Creo que tus chillidos no ayudan, _darling_. Se sonroja igual porque... vamos, que si tiene su encanto cuando hace esas cosas.

—No, no, claro que no. No eres idiota para nada, eres muy dulce.

—¡No soy muy dulce!

Gabriel se ríe.

—¡No te rías! ¡No soy dulce en lo absoluto! ¡Al contrario! Soy... ruda y... seria y mala.

—Lo que tú quieras, bombón.

Ok... fallo en Belcebú.exe _"Wh-Whaaaat?!"_ Eso quisiera decir, solo le sale un...

—_W-W-W... W..._

—¿Todo bien? —la mira de reojo.

—B-B-Bu... bu

—¿Bububú? ¿Eso es algo bueno en idioma demoníaco?

—... Ugh... —gira la cara, sonrojada y le toma del brazo—. _Yes._

—Ya imaginaba que viniendo de ti muy malo no debía ser —esto ya es a propósito, no lo niegues. Le pone la mano sobre la suya en su brazo.

_—What the hell!_

Gabriel se ríe otra vez.

—No creo que quieras averiguar qué tan malo puede ser... Es más, ¡dudo que puedas siquiera imaginarlo!

—A lo mejor podrías explicarme...

—¿Qué quieres que te explique? —pregunta mirándole de reojo aun sin quitarle la mano de la suya—. ¿Lo malo que puede ser todo?

—Lo malo que puedes ser tú.

—Mmm... Es encontrar qué es lo que a cada quien le afecta más y... usarlo —Belcebú se humedece los labios.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Quizás alguien soporta muy bien el dolor, pero tiene una debilidad por... su familia. O sus secretos. Ser malo es ocupar esas cosas en contra suya, buscar otras y... disfrutarlo —Le mira porque podría él mismo ser un ejemplo, aunque eso no ha sido intencional.

—¿Y qué cosas ocuparías en mi contra? —_Because... why not?_

—Eso no voy a decírtelo —le mira a los ojos.

—¡Anda ya! —entra al restaurante y Belcebú se ríe un poco.

—No creo que necesites saber cómo es que sé usar las cosas contra ti.

Se sonroja un poco mirándola y yendo hacia la caja, carraspea.

—Y no las uso tanto —agrega en un susurrito para ella.

—Ni las vas a usar —responde sin mirarla a ver si viene alguien.

—Oh... _hello_. ¿Mesa para dos?

—Si las... ¡Ugh! —protesta Belcebú.

—No, no, estábamos aquí antes y hemos tenido que irnos por una urgencia. No he podido pagar.

—Ohh... ¡Oh! ¿Son ustedes? Lucille estaba gritando hace rato como loca, ¡menos mal que han vuelto! Deme un segundo...

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco. Gabriel asiente sonriendo y mira a Belcebú de reojo.

—Bliblibli... _shut up_

—¿Blibliblí? —sonríe

—Ya sé qué es lo que vas a decir. Así que ahórratelo.

—¿Qué voy a decir?

—Si no lo quiero escuchar de tu boca, mucho menos lo quiero escuchar de la mía.

—¿Por qué no?, a lo mejor te gusta oír el sonido de tu melodiosa voz.

—No, me gusta más t-t-T... tener la... boca cerrada.

—Seguro que ibas a decir eso.

_—Shutupshutup_ —El sonrojo.

Pero sí que debe tener una melodiosa voz cuando cantan.

¿Quién? ¿Gabriel? La tiene. Gabriel tiene una puta voz fantástica. El 70% de su atractivo es su voz. Ejem Bueno, Belcebú dice que lo sabe de porcentajes, pero un porcentaje muy alto.

Ya... De hecho todos los ángeles deben cantar bastante bien.

Sí. Y eso incluye a Aziraphale... pueden pedirle algún día que lo haga.

El chico que les atendía aparece por el pasillo, y RESPIRA al ver a Gabriel

—Oh, ¡sir! Menos mal que... ¡Menos mal que está aquí!

—¡Hola! —le sonríe.

—Estaba... cuando vi que ya no estaban pensé que se habían ido y...

—No, no, solo es que... ella es una histérica y salió corriendo.

—¡No soy una histérica!

—Tal cómo acabas de demostrar.

—Bueno, menos mal que vuelven, ¡era mi salario de la semana entera! ¿Pagan con tarjeta o en efectivo?

Gabriel mira a Belcebú.

—No acabó de demostrar nada.

—¿Cómo vas a pagar lo de los tuyos?

—Yo no voy a pagar —Belcebú levanta una ceja.

—Tienes que hacerlo, este chico necesita que lo hagas.

—_Bloody hell,_ ¿Cómo coño vas a pagar tú?

—Tengo justo para mí.

—¡Qué casualidad!

—Pues esto era una cita a la que me invitaron, bastante es que traiga dinero para mí —sonríe.

—Pues... Con... lo mismo que vas a pagar tú. Ugh, Gabriel... _really_. ¿Quieres? Te invito.

—¿Me invitas?

—¿Insinúas que no puedo obtener dinero y pagar una comida en la tierra?

—No, no.

—¿Quieres que te invite? —chasquea los dedos y aparecen... monedas... billetes...

—En realidad estaba jugando, pero es divertido que me invites tú, así tú haces la buena acción.

_—What?!_ No!

—Insisto.

—Si te invito es con fines demostrativos.

—¿De qué?

—De que puedo pagarlo.

—Ah, claro.

Sonríe de lado y le da todas las monedas y billetes al chico. Y son bastantes. Probablemente son dólares, de hecho.

Gabriel chasquea los dedos y aparecen unas cuantas más... de algún país asiático. Y todo en cuartos de medios de centavos. Solo por si acaso. Que vaya a ser un ángel no le quita lo hijoeputa por lo visto.

Eso ya lo sabíamos. El mesero no sabe si esto es una broma o qué.

—Quédate con el cambio, muchacho —le sonríe.

—B-But... sir.

Él toma a Belcebú de los hombros para sacarla de ahí, si no escucha a sus ángeles, crees que te va a escuchar a ti.

Por lo visto no. El chico se mira las manos, mira a Belcebú. Se mira las manos... traga saliva. _Fuck_.

Y prepárate, porque me temo que con el cambio te va a dar como para... chicles. O igual te faltan dos céntimos, por la frustración.

Mierda.

Un amor de hombre, sí, todos lo pensamos. Belcebú le pregunta a Gabriel si ahoooora si pueden irse.

Sí, ahora sí. Gracias.

Chasqueó de dedos y otra vez en el puto cementerio.

—Que no se diga que no te tengo buena voluntad, _bloody_ ángel.

—¿Por? O sea, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Pues porque aquí estamos otra vez, para lo que TÚ has pedido

—¿Yo?

—_Yes_! Tú eres el que insiste con... este tema.

—¿Qué tema?

—El de la tonta confesión.

—Ah, pero tú tienes que querer también.

—No he dicho que no quiera.

—Bien, entonces... vamos a empezar —mira alrededor.

—A... empezar. Vale. Primero es... ¿La... confesión? ¿Me preguntas o qué?

—Primero encontrar un lugar para sentarnos y claro que no te pregunto, tú eres quien me cuenta las cosas por las que te arrepientes.

—Oh... vale, esto es como... _the deeds of the day._

_—The what?_

—Ehh... algo que... hacemos en el infierno. Decirnos que cosas hemos hecho en el día.

—Oh... ¿eso vas a hacer entonces?

—Pues hoy no tengo mucho que decirte. ¿De cuánto tiempo atrás quieres que confiese?

—Que esto no es lo que yo quiera, es lo que quieras tú.

—Pues es que... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? Vamos a... o sea espero que entiendas que soy la encargada para bien o para mal de TODAS las almas que terminan en el infierno.

—¿Y? Esto puede hacerse por más de una sesión sin problemas.

—Es que este es mi trabajo... —parpadea—. Tendría que arrepentirme diario de lo que hago cada día.

—Solo si son cosas malas.

—Es que... no son cosas buenas.

—Veamos...

—Vamos a... sentarnos.

Asiente haciendo un gesto de que pase delante y ella busca... alguna de esas tumbas que son, más bien, un mausoleo que tienen un candado.

La mira hacer, abriendo el candado sin siquiera chasquear los dedos, entrando y... haciendo un gesto para que entre tras ella para volver a cerrar.

Pasa mirando alrededor y la _bloody_ habitación se ilumina un poco con su simple presencia. _Bloody_ idiota.

Extraño lugar para un encuentro sexual, pero... vale.

¡Que no es un encuentro sexual!

Ehm. Ya... CLARO. Belcebú lo hace un poco más grande con un chasquido y Gabriel saca el polvo y pone cojines en un banquito de ahí.

En una lápida de mármol... un par de cojines.

Un banquito.

Belcebú le mira y se le acerca otra vez BASTANTE. Hasta ponerle los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Él le sonríe y es que... eres alto, tiene que ponerse casi de puntas.

—Así que ahora...

—_Kiss me._

Se ríe un poco y se acerca a hacerlo. Es que... Ella salta y se le abraza de la cintura con las piernas.

La levanta del culo y ella sonríe tan feliz, hundiéndole las manos en el pelito de la nuca.

Gabriel la lleva hasta apoyarla sentada sobre la tumba para no tener que estarla sosteniendo.

Está bien, nadie te calificará por ello. Se separa un poco del beso en los labios para besarle la mejilla y la oreja.

Y para poder usar las manos, venga hombre.

Manos... usar las manos. Lo tienes permitido. De hecho, se agradece que lo hagas.

Seguramente no, no lo tiene.

Por no decir que se aplaude que use las manos y tenga alguna iniciativa. La verdad creo que Belcebú hace un esfuerzo para no de irle guarradas al oído ni propuestas indecorosas.

¡Anda ya! No se supone que debiera estar haciendo esto, siempre os quejáis de la poca iniciativa.

Belcebú se queja de Gabriel porque Gabriel está siendo medio violado. _As always_. De hecho... la verdad es que tampoco creo que Belcebú sepa detenerse muchos.

Y aun así no parece de medio violado ponerle las manos bajo la ropa como está haciendo.

Así que... más de un _"fuck me... ravish me... fuck yeah... fuck... I fucking want you so much" _Debe escuchar en su oído

Al segundo _fuck_ se detiene y se echa para atrás... a lo mejor es al cuarto, pero shhh...

Vale, le besa otra vez. Necesita aprender a callarse, pero joder, ¡es que no es tan fácil!

Bueno, vale, un poco más.

_—W-What?_

¿¡Un poco?! lNo! ¡No un poco!

Sí, un poco y se separa.

Belcebú... es que jadea.

—_W-What!?_

—No estamos aquí... para esto.

—G-Gabriel... _c-come on_ —es que el tono SUPLICANTE.

—Belcebú... —tono parecido.

—Pero es que... no tienes ganas de... estas excitado, te siento entre mis piernas.

—O-Olvida eso —se sonroja porque sí que lo está.

—¿Por? —es que baja la mano a buscarle.

—Por que no... no está bien —Pega un salto y se aparta un poquito.

—¿Qué no está bien?

—Hacer esto.

—¿Por qué? Son besos

—No son besos cuando me tocas.

—¿No puedo tocarte?

—No... Así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso ya es pecado.

—¿A partir de cuándo?

—Pues... no lo sé. Pero se siente como pecado.

—¡Pero no puede ser aleatorio!

—No lo es... es cuando se siente.

—¿Qué se siente?

—Pues se siente pecaminoso.

—Vale. Vale... —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco. Gabriel se humedece los labios mirándola—. E-Es que...

—¿Qué?

—_Fuck_... me muero de ganas.

—Es... no se... Puedo aliviarte —como el otro día, vamos quitarte el ansia no, aliviarte ALIVIARTE, ni te creas.

—No. No, no... no. _Bloody hell_. No sirve.

—¿Por?

—Porque no sirve, porque lo que sirve... es... e-eres tú.

—¿Qué?

—Que no quiero que me "alivies", quiero que... estés conmigo.

—Estoy, pero esto... no puedo hacer esto.

—¿Qué sí puedes hacerme?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que me toques.

—P-Puedo... es que no estoy seguro que yo pueda hacerte... no veníamos a esto.

—V-Vamos a... decir que es un incentivo.

—Incentivo.

—Confesaré más y mejor —miente.

—¿Crees que soy idiota?

—_W-What?_ —otro intento de beso

Se lo devuelve pero no tan concentrado y ella lloriquea un poquito porque lo siente. Aprieta los ojos. Es queeeeeee

—E-Está bien. Vale. Vale. Tú ganas otra _bloody_ vez.

Gabriel abre la boca para decir algo... y vuelve a cerrarla.

—Vamos a hablar.

Él se pasa una mano por el pelo y la mira.

—¿Quieres? O-O... —le acaricia un poco el pecho. Anda, queremos ver que te separes.

Asiente y respira tomando aire profundamente. Ella se humedece los labios, acariciándole un poco más.

—¿Puedo ver tus... marcas? —vamos, nada de besos pero ahora quiero que te desnudes

—Sí, vale. A ver si eso te inspira —sí, claro, a lo que tu esperas la vas a inspirar. Va a inspirarte otra cosa.

—S-Seguramente.

Estira el cuello y ahí va a quitarse la chaqueta. Belcebú se humedece los labios y le mira de arriba a abajo.

—D-Dame.

—No la arrugues —le sonríe y se la tiende.

—No. No... —le mira... la zona que le tocó hace un segundo.

Sigue notándose bastante abultada mientras se quita la corbata. Belcebú se sonroja más, humedeciéndose los labios y mirándole como si se l fuera a comer.

—Hum... —se detiene de repente.

—_W-What?_

—Vas a quejarte que hay poca luz.

—E-Es... posible. ¿Puedes poner más?

Chasquea los dedos y se encienden unas cuantas velas. Vale, Gabriel. Vale con el rollo romántico, que es así como... no voy a acostarme contigo, pero velas y cojines y me desnudo... Y luego te dejo a medias.

Belcebú se humedece los labios.

—V-Vamos... s-sigue.

Gabriel le tiende la corbata y ella extiende la mano, pero él se lo piensa mejor, se acerca y se la cuelga del cuello.

Ay, Dios mío. No ayudas. Sonríe tontamente.

Le sonríe de ladito y empieza a desabrocharse los botones mientras le sostiene la mirada.

Es que... eres la tentación en la tierra. Especialmente para ella, sí. Pero shhhh. Gabriel diseñado para ser tentador.

—S-Sigue

Se baja la camisa por los hombros en cuanto termina. Y claro que no, Gabriel es un ángel, los ángeles no están diseñados para ser tentadores, es ella que ve pecado donde no lo hay...

Que puto va.

Claro que sí.

Ella estira las manos hacia él. Ehm... Por la camisa.

No es precisamente la camisa lo que estas tocando. O sea, es obvio que antes había camisa ahí, pero ahora ya no, querida.

Digo, para tomarla. Ejem. Le palpa.

Nadie te cree.

Bleh. Igualmente le pasa la mano por el pecho completo hasta el cuello.

—T-Te ves... muy guapo...

Gabriel se sonroja porque eso también se siente pecado. Todo lo que le gusta se lo siente, por lo visto.

—Y tienes un cuerpo muy... —le acaricia el pelito del pecho—, bien formado.

—Gracias... —traga saliva, nervioso.

—Es decir... o-objetivamente... como de una obra de a-arte.

—Alguna vez he posado... sí.

—¡Tampoco te lo creas tanto! —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pues eres tú quien no para de venir por mi.

—E-Es solo por tu cuerpo —o sea... Belcebú... un poco de organización mental.

—¿No que... no? —levanta una mano y le hace un cariño en la cara.

—B-Bueno tú tienes un poco que ver...

Él se le acerca más para besarla y ella sigue el cariño cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios.

La besa otra vez entonces ¡Pues está que va a hacer! Le abraza y... vacila un poco sintiendo su espalda.

Es que se siente tan pequeñita entre sus brazos

Y es que ella misma se lo siente, pequeñita y vulnerable. Suavecita. Esta vez, el hecho de que sea él el que se le acerca a besarla hace que el corazón se le acelere. Y vas de vuelta, Gabriel, a SENTIR el... afecto, bastante intenso.

Le descongela un poco el corazón a él con ese afecto

Es que eres un peligro, Gabriel. Cada vez que le besas ganas terreno. Cada vez le haces más gracia y aunque Belcebú está bastante convencida de que... meh, es un asunto completamente sexual... que coño va a ser un asunto solo sexual.

Con lo que le estás aguantando que no sea un asunto sexual, es obvio que no quieres solo sexo ni por asomo. Si esto fuera un asunto sexual ya te lo habrias tirado y a otra cosa, pero no, ahí sigues, aguantándole sus hostias, que mira que tiene unas cuantas y probando una y otra y otra vez.

Shhhh.

Lo que está claro es que para él no es un asunto sexual, porque ni siquiera quiere sexo. Aaaaaaaunque, se sube a la tumba de rodillas haciéndola tumbarse de espaldas, gateando sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla.

Es que ahí le gime un poquito, apretándote contra ella porque es que... en serio que te trae ganas.

No, si el problema no es la falta de ganas. Vuelta a echarse atrás y a incorporarse.

F. U. C. K. O sea, Belcebú... por lo visto cualquier sonido le espanta, como si fuera un animalito salvaje.

Es que otra veeeeez. Esto es sexual.

¡Coño pues claro que es sexual!

—Belcebú...—es que intenta sonar reprendedor, pero es más bien un poco lloriqueante

—_Y-Yes...?_ —es que ella, créannos, ella suena igual de lloriqueante que él. Le mira con ojitos de absolutas ganas contenidas y respira, una vez... otra vez...—T-T... t-tengo... u-una confesión.

—_What?_

—T-Tengo pensamientos... i-impuros con un a-arcángel.

Se sonroja. Maldito Azrael.

¿¡Azrael?!

—S-Sé que no debería... Y e-él no quiere que los tenga... p-pero no puedo...

—Si hago esto... una vez, ¿pararás?

—Sí —le mira solo un instante.

Gabriel se humedece los labios porque no se fía, pero es que...

La verdad, haces bastante bien en no fiarte. Pero es que...

A lo mejor puede hacer esto sin él...

_What?_ No, no quiere hacer esto sin él. O sea hacer esto sin él ya lo hace.

Sin él terminar

Ohh... Puedes intentarlo. Buena suerte, chico.

A lo mejor si se lo hace él con las manos... Aunque no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que tiene que hacer ni qué tiene que tocar ni cómo.

—Gabriel. Una vez... no va a pasarte nada.

—Sí que va a pasarme, no puedo fiarme de ti.

—Ugh... pero lo pasarías bien.

—¡Claro que no!

—Tengo otra confesión —le acaricia la cara y sonríe de lado.

—¿Cuál? —suspira un poco, mirándola.

—Le he mentido a un arcángel —sonríe.

La mirada. Ella le acaricia un poco la cara.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—¿Si lo sabes no es confesión?

—No, sí que lo es —vuelve a besarla.

Belcebú cierra los ojos y le deja hacer, abrazándole de nuevo. No ayudas.

Ya, pero... Es que no es de piedra y está ella ahí tan... tan... sonriendo y tomándole el pelo y acariciándole la cara...

Belcebú ya está en plan de... lo que tú quieras, _dear_. Sonríe un poquito en el beso porque... dice que no pero le besa él y eso le gusta.

¡Los besos sí se pueden!

Loado sea Satán.

Venga, vale ¿por qué no?

Belcebú le acaricia la espalda más y la verdad es que se distrae un poco del beso con.. la piel No lisita de ahí. Se separa un poquito del beso.

—¿Mmm? —la mira.

—T-Tú espalda ¿Te duele? —pregunta pasándole los dedos por encima, muy suavecito.

—Ahora ya no... O sea, no tanto.

—Te va a quedar cicatriz...

Gabriel se incorpora otra vez y se gira para que las vea. Ella se incorpora un poco también estirando las manos hacia él.

—No te... n-no te muevas.

La mira de reojo un poco por encima del hombro y ella le da un beso sobre una de las tiras rojas ya encarnadas que tiene en la espalda dándole un escalofrío y debe sentir además como un latigazo CALIENTE sobre él. Un poquito doloroso, pero no demasiado.

Grita, más por el susto que nada.

—Shh... No te pasa nada... seguro hacértelo te dolió más —manos a la cintura otra vez y le da otro beso porque está... le está haciendo las marcas, pero de oro.

—Es que no me lo esperaba, ¿qué haces?

—Algo... ahora lo verás —otro beso, otro latigazo. Quizás esta vez un poco más intensito, no demasiado. Salta un poco y se aparta—. Ehh... ven aquí. No te pasa nada.

—¡Estás haciendo algo!

—Sí.

—No va a así, no es dolor gratuito por dolor.

—No, no... estoy haciéndote algo. No puedo evitar que te duela.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—¿Duele mucho?

—No, pero duele.

—¿Solo dos, entonces?

—¿Cuántos pensabas?

—Tienes varias marcas. Uno por marca.

—¿Por qué? —lloriquea un poco

—Mira... —chasquea los dedos y pone un espejo, sonrojándose.

Levanta las cejas y ahí las tienes, dos de las marcas... doradas.

—Las estas... ¿Por qué?

—Te v-van a quedar marcas igual, a-al menos... e-estás van contigo y-y...

Él la mira, levantando las cejas.

—P-Pensé que te gustaría —Se sonroja más.

—Así serán... más obvias. Supongo que me lo merezco —suspira bajando la cabeza. Se muerde el labio sin esperar esa reacción.

—O-Oh... P-Pensé que te gustaría... porque es dorado y...

—Son marcas de pecado, Belcebú, claro que no me gustan.

Es que... aquí tienes la diferencia entre como ves tú esto y como lo ve ella. Traga saliva y se sonroja un montón...

La mira un poco desconsolado. Ella se le acerca porque... no era la intención.

—L-Lo qué pasa, Gabriel... —empieza a explicarle, abrazándole un poco del cuello y él vuelve a bajar la cabeza, escuchándola—. E-Es que... para mí... —da una vuelta a su alrededor volviendo a ponerse a su espalda pasándole una mano por encima de las que no ha hecho doradas—. E-Esto es... probablemente... una de las cosas más memorables que me han ocurrido.

—Me gustas, Belcebú, me caes bien... seguramente más de lo que deberías. Pero esto no... esto no es bueno. Bastante malo es que me lleve bien contigo.

—Lo sé, Gabriel, lo sé... —cierra los ojos e intenta, de verdad, curarle.

A lo mejor le vuelves doradas un par más.

Creo que va a hacerle una cruz

¿Invertida?

¡No! ¿Una... Estrella de David? Un motivo religioso.

Lo digo porque a lo mejor a ella se le dificulta.

Puede que a ella le queme hacerle una puta cruz de mierda. Cuando alguien además le vea y le diga que qué HERMOSO tatuaje dorado se ha hecho en la espalda.

Suspira y sonríe un poquito.

—El problema, Gabriel... es que nada de lo que hago yo nunca es especialmente bueno.

—Pero es que yo no puedo hacer cosas malas

—_I know... I know._ Aunque esto... podrías pensar que es algo que me hace a mi mejor. ¿N-No?

—Sí, pero...

—E-Estoy confesando.

—Es que es a cambio de que yo me mancille.

—¿Me intentas hacer sentir culpable?

—No, ¡es la verdad!

—¿Sigues o no siendo el Arcángel Gabriel?

—¡Pues claro que lo sigo siendo!

—No estarás tan mancillado entonces, no dramatices.

—Claro que sí, ¡Me estas quitando lo pío!

—Que te voy a quitar lo pío, ¡Ojalá fuera tan simple!

—Pues mira mi espalda.

—¡No me hagas sentir más culpable! —O sea admites que te lo sientes.

—Por lo menos vas a confesar.

—Sí, sí voy a _bloody_ confesar si eso te hace sentir _bloody_ mejor... Ugh.

Gabriel sonríe.

—Y vas a castigarme haciéndome unas cosas cómo estás... no temas.

—¿Doradas?

—¿¡D-Doradas?! ¡No! No, no, no... con un látigo y... con sangre normal.

—Y las haremos doradas.

—No puedo tener NADA dorado, Gabriel. Las cosas doradas son EXCLUSIVAS de ustedes. ¿Sabes lo que me harían si vieran algo dorado sobre mí?

—¿Qué?

—¡Ugh! Pues... suponer que soy tuya o algo así.

—¿Por tener cosas doradas?

—¡Ningún demonio tiene nada dorado!

—Bueno, ningún demonio está haciendo esto.

—Define lo que hacemos.

—Conmigo.

—Pero ¿hacer qué? ¿Confesar? ¿Penitencia? Sabes... vale. Lo que quieras.

—En serio, ¿eso te parece esto?

—No quieres oír lo que me parece esto.

—¿Por?

—Porque no me va a parecer como a ti... y... no... tú y yo...

—¿Aja?

—Te preguntaba yo ¿qué te parece a ti que hacemos?

—No confesarte, eso seguro.

—Si me confiesas, si me confiesas.

Gabriel niega con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Quiero confesar y que me castigues.

—No es así como funciona, ya con eso me lo dices todo.

Belcebú suspira porque... es que todo esto está yendo repentinamente mal, hacia el que no pase y hacia convencer a Gabriel de que no vuelva a pasar.

—No ibas a hacerme unas marcas doradas que representaban mi... arrepentimiento.

—En principio, no.

—Sigh, Gabrieeeeel! —protesta acercándosele otra vez y abrazándole, él se echa un poco sobre ella. Belcebú le aprieta un poquito contra sí y le da un beso en el cuello.

—Esto no tendría que estar pasando.

—¿Esto por que? ¡Esto está permitido!

—Pero tú quieres más y no puedo.

—M-Me puedo acostumbrar a que solo sea e-esto —susurra y suspira profundamente.

—¿Puedes?

—Puedo intentarlo.

—No creo que puedas, solo... mírate.

—¿Qué? ¿Que estoy haciendo?

—Insistir e insistir...

Ella se sonroja.

—Shut up... _nada_ te está pasando—asegura, empujándole y haciéndole que se ría un poco. Ella aprieta los ojos, sonrojándose más porque tampoco es tan fácil decirle un montón de cosas monas.

—No, pero solo porque yo lo estoy deteniendo.

—Pues quizás, pero eres el _fucking_ Arcángel Gabriel, estoy segura de que no te está costando el más mínimo trabajo, no importa lo mucho que te insista... al menos no como para que estés chilloneando tanto.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees.

—¿El _almighty_ Arcángel Gabriel está diciéndole que le es difícil resistírseme?

—No lo pongas así —aprieta los ojos protestando un poco. Belcebú se le acerca y le da un beso rápido. Él abre los ojos otra vez—. Pero claro que me cuesta resistirme, no eres un demonio cualquiera.

—Claro que no soy un demonio cualquiera—sonríe de lado y le hace una caricia en la cara.

—Pues ya está.

—Eso quiere decir que... te gusto.

—Ya te he dicho antes que lo haces.

Sonríe sinceramente.

—Sí te gusto... —Es que perdón... aún no se la cree del todo. Otro besito.

La deja igual, ya no es tan... BesITO. Belcebú le abraza con las piernas, de verdad sin intentar nada especial pero... es que estás semidesnudo sobre ella, no es posible que esperes algo muy distinto.

Esta vez se estira él dejándola a ella encima. Ese es un poco un error de cálculo porque a ver cómo te la quitas de encima.

Pues... sí, pero...

Es que le PRENSA contra la lápida y por ahí que quizás le haga uno de sus pases mágicos sexosos.

Ugh!

Es que además le has dicho que no es un demonio cualquiera.

Pues no lo es. No estás ayudando, la verdad.

¡Ugh! Vale... repentinamente se detiene... porque le ha dicho que va a intentar ser buena niña. Se detiene y se separa, probablemente pegándose al techo como mosca.

Así como la tienes un momento encima, momento siguiente, pegada al techo, respiración agitada. _Fuck, FUCK._

—¿Estás bien? —la mira.

—N-No.

—¿Qué haces? Baja de ahí.

—_I-I'm..._ i-intento no... ¡No es tan _fucking_ fácil!

—¿Qué intentas?

—¡Hacer lo que pides!

—¿Te he pedido que te cuelgues del techo? —parpadea varias veces.

—Sí. _Shut up._

—Vale...

—_Thank you. _Ahora... tengo que irme, si realmente no quieres que hoy te viole.

Gabriel parpadea un par de veces más. Belcebú le mira con una cara que... es que como des ALGUNA señal de flaqueza te va a violar en serio.

—Oh... ¿Cuándo voy a verte de nuevo?

—El... martes. ¿Por qué no... bajas al infierno?

Él se pasa una mano por el pelo, ojos cerrados.

—¿Quieres?

—Vale.

—Si necesitas algo antes... —Belcebú sonríe.

—Procuraré citarte en un lugar concurrido —sonrisa del millón de dólares.

—Llámame. Acércate, ¿quieres?

Se pone de pie sobre la tumba. Ella se estira hacia él. Beso de... _Spiderman (Flywoman)_

El ángel saca las alas y aletea un poco para subirse y llegar. Ella cierra los ojos y profundiza el beso pero sin brazos porque ha de sostenerse.

Él es quien la toma un poco de la cabeza y Belcebú sonríe porque aun así esto es bastante sexy.

—I-I...

Aletea un poco más porque no es fácil mantenerse a esa altura en tan poco espacio.

_—I see you on Tuesday._

—Pórtate bien.

—Tú también, ya te has portado lo bastante mal —sonríe de lado antes de hacerse un montón de moscas de golpe.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos otra vez dejándose caer sobre la tumba de nuevo.

Belcebú le vuela alrededor zumbándole en los oídos algo que suena sospechosamente a "love."


	86. Chapter 86

Gabriel aprieta los ojos otra vez dejándose caer sobre la tumba de nuevo.

Belcebú le vuela alrededor zumbándole en los oídos algo que suena sospechosamente a "love."

Las espanta un poco con la mano, sonriendo.

No le dejan tan fácil. Ojos en blanco.

Cierra los ojos y vuelve a emanar una oleada de esas de afecto y a recibir una intensa de vuelta de las moscas.

—¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Hacer esto como moscas ahora? —va por su camisa.

Le rodea como una nube, zumbando.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos para que no se le metan dentro mientras se pone la camisa, habiendo guardado las alas ya. Ella le revolotea muy cerca

—¿Qué haces? Tengo que vestirme.

Por lo visto NO dejarte en paz. Él Mueve un poco más los brazos de un lado a otro."Gabrieeeel" zumba en su oído

—¿Queeeeé?

Más zumbido, solo te está fastidiando un poco por lo visto. Da una vuelta sobre si mismo y pierde el equilibrio como para caerse del ú, en su forma humana, lo atrapa antes de que eso ocurra.

—Lo sabía

—¿Q-Qué sabias?

—Que me sujetarías —sonrisa. Belcebú se sonroja.

—D-Debí dejar que te rompieras la cabeza.

Y él la abraza de cuello para besarla otra vez. Es que cierra los ojos y el maldito... afecto, pone labios de beso desde ya y sonríe además. Por si acaso todo esto no fuera ya lo bastante vergonzoso.

Así que cuando iba a hacerlo y lo nota se detiene un momento para mirarla.

Ahí está con la boquita parada y en una sonrisita, ojos cerrados.

Sonríe, esperando.

Ella espera también. Hasta que entreabre los ojos porque el beso no llega.

Se ríe un poco y entonces es que se lo da.

Ugh! ¡Las risas molestitas! Es que Belcebú se lo come en el beso.

Ya, ya... ya hemos visto que no quería irse.

De verdad lo ha intentado.

Que va a intentar.

¡Siiiií!

Admite que no.

Al menos intentó parecer muy preocupada e interesada en irse.

Mmmm... fue un intento. Vale. Uno muy vago. Muy muy vago.

¡No! ¡Fue difícil separarse!

Entonces fallo miserablemente.

Ash ¿Eso piensa él?

Nah, eso sabemos todos.

Ugh. Igualmente ella es muy feliz ahí, ojitos cerrados y un largo beso. Por una vez, no gime ni se le repega TANTO.

Aaaaaix... ¿va a ser él el que va a tener que buscar contacto con las manos bajo la ropa?

Sí. Vale es que si hace eso, ahí van los gemiditos.

Se separa un poco del beso.

—S-Solo b-besos —susurra ella.

—¿Eh?

Belcebú se echa al frente para besarle otra vez y él se lo devuelve porque lo desconcentra. Ella le besa otra vez, cerrando los ojos con cierta fuerza y con el corazón acelerado.

Pues es que sigue con las manos bajo su ropa.

No ayudas, Gabriel... tú tampoco.

No, claro que no.

Vamos, no ayudas en nada. Ella le acaricia la espalda y le mete las manos al pantalón para toquetearle el culo. Él vuelve a separarse un poco.

—Gabrieeeeel...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—S-Solo b-bésame.

—E-Es que... —se sonroja un poco y saca las manos—. Sí deberías irte.

—L-Los besos s-sí se p-pueden.

—Ya, pero no son besos lo que... queremos.

Anda, ¡ahora ya es queremos!

Lo habéis notado...

—N-No, no lo es. Pero es lo que podemos.

—A lo mejor... puedo arrepentirme luego y... —¡_Woh woh woh_ contigo! Esto NO funciona así, ¡No seas cínico!

Belcebú se acerca y le da un beso conforme con esa idea.

Aziraphale dice que si funciona así

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —se separa apanicado.

—_Whaaaaat?_

—No, no, no, no.

—_What?_ Los besos sí se pueden.

—Tú eres la que me está induciendo estos pensamientos.

—¿Cuáles pensamientos?

—Pues la idea de hacer lo que quiera y arrepentirme luego.

—Yo no he dicho eso —le acaricia la cara—. Pero sí se puede hacer...

—No, lo he dicho yo porque tú me estás...

—Besando. Yo te estoy besando.

—Seduciendo.

—Besando.

—Y algo más que eso.

—¿Disfrutando?

—Si quieres decirlo así...

—Ni siquiera estoy intentando hacerte daño.

—No físicamente, pero...

—No, de ninguna forma— niega con la cabeza—. Tú también me gustas.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Es que no puedo creer que no te parezca que estoy siendo buena contigo.

—No he dicho eso pero... sé que lo haces con malas intenciones.

Le mira un poco desconsolada con eso y procede a hacer ojos en blanco. Él le acaricia la cara con esa mirada. Es que otra vez debes sentir e AFECTO.

—Lo que tú digas, Gabriel.

—Veeeenga, no te enfades ahora.

—Es que... no voy a decirte que no lo es.

—¿Lo que quieres es que te diga que eres buena y dulce?

—¡No! No soy buena ni dulce. De hecho SÍ es con PESIMAS intenciones.

Gabriel se ríe.

—Así que vete con cuidado que en cualquier momento puedo abusar de ti.

—Nah.

—Dado que tengo tan malas intenciones...

—Aja?

—Debería tenerlas de verdad en vez de perder el tiempo.

—Perder el tiempo...

—Bueno de... de no hacerlo

—¿Qué?

—De no abusar de ti.

—¿Si no abusas de mi esto es una pérdida de tiempo?

—¿Eso crees? Porque no estaría aquí si pensara eso, _you idiot._

—¡Tú eres quien lo está diciendo!

—¡Porque tú estás diciendo que yo tengo malas intenciones!

—Porque cuando te digo que eres dulce te enfadas.

—Quizás deberías solo no hablar sobre si soy buena o mala contigo, no necesito una descripción.

—Vale, vale.

—Puedes... besarme.

—Mira por dónde.

—Hazlo.

Él sonríe y se acerca a ello. Ella sonríe también taaaaaan feliz abrazándole del cuello.

—¿Por qué el ángel... Aziraphale... puede hacer eso que tú no? —pregunta un instante antes de que le bese haciéndole detenerse. Ella le acaricia la cara y los labios.

—Espera, ¿qué quieres decir?

—El ángel de Crowley... ¿qué lo hace especial?

—Pues es el rebelde.

—¿Pero por qué puede él sin que le pase nada?

—Supongo que no le importa lo que le pase.

—¿Y qué va a pasarle?

—Pues tal vez caiga.

—Si fuera a caer ya habrían caído —le da un besito en los labios.

—O no... —levanta una ceja.

—¿Crees que tengan un tiempo de gracia o qué?

—Pues... no lo sé.

—Gabriel... —Se acerca y le besa en los labios, otra vez con una oleada de afecto. Él le abraza con los ojos cerrados—. Lo que sea que crees que yo te estoy haciendo a ti... —susurra al separarse un poquito. La mira—. Tú lo estás haciendo mucho más.

—¿Yo estoy haciendo qué?

—No sé. Pero...

—¿Está funcionando?

—¿E-Eso intentas? ¿Cómo debería de funcionar? —le mira a los ojos.

—En realidad no estoy intentando nada.

—Pero preguntas si está funcionando.

—Sí.

—¿Funcionando qué?

—No lo sé, algo.

—Pues por lo visto sí.

—Eso está bien —sonríe.

—_Shut up!_ ¡No te sientas tanto! ¡Tampoco funciona tanto!

—Sí que lo hace.

—¡No! No más de lo que funciona lo tuyo.

—Claro que sí, estás hasta siendo buena conmigo.

—¡No tanto!

Sonrisita molesta.

—Has dicho TÚ MISMO que tenía malas intenciones.

—Y tú lo has desmentido.

—No! Ugh! Eres imposible. Cállate.

Gabriel se ríe y ella sonríe igual porque... el cabrón le cae bien.

—Ven acá.

Él se acerca y ella le toma de los hombros porque además... aún está semidesnudo. Lleva la camisa abierta. Le toma del cuello de la camisa entonces... bueno de... cada lado de la camisa, acercándole a ella para besarle porque por lo visto no puede ahora estar sin besarle más de cinco minutos.

Se lo devuelve otra vez. Son tan... Ugh. Te quejabas de Aziraphale y Crowley pero estos dos no se quedan muy lejos.

Le abraza OTRA VEZ con las piernas y... y no te ha hecho lo de excitarte aún... casi.

¡Sí que lo ha hecho!

¡Una vez!

Vuelve a sujetarla.

Es posible que accidentalmente esta vez... Gabriel pierda los pantalones.

Esos accidentes...

Ya... ya. Sí. Casi que el siguiente accidente será que las partes íntimas de Gabriel estén dentro de Belcebú.

Eso vemos...

Pero no, por ahora solo está desnudo. Se le van a clavar por accidente de verdad.

Ella... me parece que no está tan desnuda como él en lo absoluto.

No, ella está completamente vestida. Pero si Gabriel ayuda... Vamos si milagrosamente ella tampoco trae ropa... Ejem. Aunque no lo digan.

Gabriel no va a hacer esto.

Ya sabemos lo que el muy mojigato va a decir. Exactamente. Pues hala, ella hace todo. ACCIDENTALMENTE.

Cuantos accidentes.

Sí. La vida es peligrosa. Uno no sabe nunca lo que puede pasar.

Mucho y más alrededor del príncipe del infierno.

Exacto. Ya si A en B... eso va a ser culpa de Gabriel.

Que nooooo.

Entonces nada de A en B, pero...

O sea es que no puedes estar sobre él abrazándole con las piernas abiertas, lo dos desnudos y que A no esté al menos... un poco cerca de B.

Ah... cerca si está, sin duda. MUY cerca. Peligrosamente cerca. MUY muy cerca.

Probablemente tocándolo.

SEGURO... De hecho no quiero ser brutalmente... ehm... específica, pero seguramente... humedeciéndolo.

Resbalándose hacia dentro. Otro accidente más a la lista...

Quizás.

Muérete.

Es el príncipe del infierno. Vamos, es que alguna artimaña mañosa debe hacer. Esto es tú culpa, Gabriel.

¿Su culpa?

¡Lleva horas jugando con ella metiéndole las manos bajo la ropa!

So... _Holy_ A in _Bloody_ B.

_Cursed_ B. Espero que no esté además _bloody_

A Belcebú no le gusta tener la regla, chica lista.

Ni la tiene. Punto. Que de ser por el infierno la tendría todos los días.

Ningún huevo, entonces.

Eso... Es otro asunto que a Belcebú aún no se le ocurre.

Más vale que acabe lo que tiene que acabar pronto porque el otro es bastante rápido y cuando se entere, fin de la fiesta.

¿Va a moverse?

Sí... un poco, mientras funcione en automático.

Belcebú... está un poco tomada por sorpresa porque de veras que es un feliz accidente. Hace lo posible para moverse ella.

Eso ayuda a que se mueva más... Si hay algo que a los ángeles se les de maaaaaal.

¿Resistirse? La verdad Belcebú ve la meta cerca después de una maratónica carrera.

No... Eso solo es a Aziraphale. Lo que se les da mal es el sexo.

Seis mil años y ahora se le da mal ¡No se les da mal el sexo! (¡Es Aziraphale aún el que chilla!)

He visto cosas que se les dan mejor.

¿Es Crowley el que opina eso?

Somos todos. Gabriel, no, claro... pero se equivoca.

Ohhhhhh! no le gusta hacer eso con éeeeel.

No ha dicho que no le guste.

Belcebú está de acuerdo con todos, sinceramente. Con lo BIEN que podría hacerlo Gabriel de decidirse a ello y dejar de moverse erráticamente.

Pero es que además ellos (Aziraohale y Crowley) no lo hacen (ojos en blanco).

¿Qué no hacen?

Sexo.

Hacen el amor.

Ooooooooojos en blaaaaaaaanco.

Vale, bien bajando ese balón.

Belcebú pide treinta segundos de foco, _please_. Un poco en modo salvaje, moviéndose como DESESPERADA contra Gabriel.

Y es que... siiiiigue el afecto y Gabriel que es COMPLETAMENTE egoísta pues no está intentando que ella... nada más que él.

Ah, maldito, sí, eso lo imaginamos

Y no está pensando porque como piense... parará.

¡No! La verdad es que Belcebú intenta... terminar ella a como dé lugar, con secretamente un poco la fantasía de que... una vez que lo hagan bien a ella se le pasará esto porque no va a admitirlo pero si está un poco preocupada de lo muy colgada que está de Gabriel. Así que quizás si deja de estar frustrada esto deje de ser tan importante. Por ahora, esto... es casi una experiencia religiosa a pesar de las torpezas de Gabriel.

Bien encontrado el símil.

Porque, además, Gabriel... está tan cerca y... ella no sabe sentir estas cosas como él pero es imposible pensar que esto no le está gustando mucho y con las cosas que ha dicho además parecería que... le tiene afecto sincero

Créenos que lo único ÚNICO que hace que esto esté pasando es justamente que le está gustando mucho.

La única cosa es que... Sin saberlo, si está... bañándole de afecto.

Eso también ayuda. Desde luego.

Mira que tiene un montón de súbditos que suelen bañarle de "amor incondicional" pero esto de Belcebú es... diferente. Ella dice que no es amor, es puto afecto.

Los súbditos le tiene terror incondicional, que se parece, pero no es del todo lo mismo(Eso opina Crowley, señor de las plantas)

No lo es, Gabriel. Ni Crowley. Y por más que quiere prolongar esto ETERNAMENTE, no confía en Gabriel.

De hecho ahí esta Gabriel acabando ya y deteniéndose.

Así que termina metiendo la mano entre ambos para ayudarse un poco a sí misma y terminar esto lo antes posible. Vete a la mierda, NO.

Sí.

Ugh. Se mueve más. Vengaaaaa... cinco segundos.

Gabriel parpadea un poco volviendo en sí.

Es que va a tener que... ¡todo ella!

Sí.

Va a hacerlo ahí mismo aún con él y su... miel en su sitio. Termina mucho más insatisfactoriamente de lo que habría podido de haberse movido el diez segundos más.

Lo siento, es frustrante.

Eso... le juega un poco a favor. La traerá loca para siempre.

Podría... tiene potencial para convertirse en el de tus fantasías, de verdad.

Ojalá.

Pero... no. No lo es. No aun, al menos.

Mierda. Igualmente le aprieta un poco contra sí, aun temblando y... viendo venir el drama.

En realidad... él está un poco paralizado, mirándola.

Pero la verdad... es que por ahora solo nota que podría decirle fácilmente que le quiere en estos momentos. No lo hace. Menos mal. Aún tiembla contra él.

Él la abraza contra sí y saca las alas para hacerla un capullito. Eso... lo agradece más de lo que crees.

—¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.

Noledigasquelequieresnoledigasquelequieresnoledigasquelequieres. Asiente suavecito, hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

—_Thank you_ —susurra... y la verdad más tarde va a hacerse todo el día los ojos en blanco por esto y a sonrojarse y darse de golpes en la cabeza.

Él sonríe un poco y la aprieta más contra sí.

Aun así eres un desastre, Gabriel. Ni te creas tanto. Belcebú le hace cariñitos con la nariz en el cuello.

Y tras unos segundos... aprieta los ojos porque acaba de acostarse con ella otra vez.

—_Fuck_.

—Shh...

—Nada de shh... acabo de... otra vez.

—Y fue fantástico.

—Ugh... no ayudas, demonio.

—Ah ¿no?

—No. Ya sé que fue fantástico, pero estuvo mal.

—¿Te ha parecido fantástico? —Ella sonríe un poco porque ni de puta broma fue fantástico.

—No, me ha parecido un horror. Una abominación que nunca debió suceder. Pero entiendo que a ti te lo haya parecido.

—No te ha parecido un horror.

—Nunca debió pasar.

—Pero pasó.

Él la mira, ceño fruncido y ella traga saliva porque aunque parezca que no, es bastante sensible.

—No te enfades tú ahora —le acaricia un poquito el costado.

—Pues es que otra vez has hecho...

—Me gustas.

Gabriel se sonroja de golpe, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—No sé por qué. Pero lo haces.

—P-Pues...

—Eres brillante, iluminas todo lo que tocas —sonríe de lado. Él sonríe un poquito—. Hasta lo más oscuro que hay.

—¿Tú eres lo más oscuro que hay?

—Casi. _Only... Satan_ —se le esconde en el cuello.

—Entonces la oscuridad no da tanto miedo.

—Eso es... porque tú no la conoces.

—No sé cómo podría yo conocerla más a fondo.

—Tú no puedes, Gabriel. Iluminas todo lo que tocas, ya te lo he dicho.

—Mmmm... Estaba hablando de ti.

—Si estás aquí... me iluminas. Como a todo —Belcebú diciendo las cosas más cursis de su vida.

—Y eso te hace menos oscura, claro, pero me oscurece a mí un poco.

—Sí... —estira la mano hacia él y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Ahí está el problema —suspira. Ella suspira también.

—No creas que para mí es bueno ser menos oscura.

—¿No? Venga, siempre es bueno...

—Tengo un infierno que controlar, lleno de demonios que no son, en lo absoluto, brillantes —niega con la cabeza.

—A lo mejor tú los iluminas un poco más a partir de ahora.

Belcebú se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Más bien creo que tendré que... ser más cruel o creerán que pueden matarme.

—¿Por?

—Porque el infierno... no es el cielo, cariño.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya cuando intentan matarte, ahora no te hagas.

—Pero si estoy tonta como me pones...

—Vas a estar tonta —sonrisita. Belcebú sonríe un poco igual.

—Solo un poquito pensando en esos... labios.

—Un poquito —repite y se le acerca.

—Muy poquito... —le mira los labios.

—Muy muy muy poquito —vuelve a acercarse.

—M-Mucho... —susurra.

—Muchísimo —sonríe.

Se estira y le besa, él se ríe en el beso.

—_Shut up _—protesta ella en el beso, riendo también y él la besa de vuelta. Belcebú sonríe más con eso volviendo a disfrutar esto bastante...—Mmmmm... ¿Ves?

—Veo como poco.

—¿Poco? —le acaricia la nariz con la suya.

—Sí, como es muy muy poquito

—Eso es lo que yo te digo... casi nada.

Belcebú se separa un poquitín, mirándole a los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—A mí nadie quiere matarme.

—Hmmmm

—Pero necesito ir a la iglesia.

—¿A qué? —le pasa las manos por el pelo para despeinarle un poquito.

—A _bloody_ confesarme, Belcebú.

—No hiciste nada malo, Gabriel. ¿Te parece que darle luz a un demonio es malo?

—Oscurecerme a mí mismo es malo, no importa cuánto trates de convencerme.

—A veces hay que hacer sacrificios... tú mismo deberías saberlo.

—No puedo sacrificar mi santidad por...

—Mí —completa la frase.

—No, no... No por ti como tú, pero solo por un poco de... luz.

Belcebú suspira con eso.

—Es un sacrificio demasiado grande.

—_Yes, yes..._ ¿Nos vemos el martes entonces?

Asiente.

—¿Bajas al infierno?

—Vale, vale...

—Podría pedirte que seas discreto o... —Sonríe de lado.

—¿Que sea discreto?

—Que no bajes como la última vez. Así en medio de todo mundo. Como para que TODO el mundo parara de hacer lo que hacía y te viera.

Le mira con intensidad y ella sonríe de lado porque esa mirada... de regaño.

—Así que el plan es que venga... a escondidas por la ventana de tu cuarto.

—Si tuviera un cuarto con ventana... si, sería un poco esa idea.

—Ya... ¿Cuáles son las normas entonces? Nada de besos en público... nos mantenemos siempre a un mínimo de un metro... No se puede tocar...

—¿Querrías besarme en público? —se humedece los labios.

—Mmmm... No lo he pensado como posibilidad, supongo que ahora ya mejor no lo hago.

—Ni siquiera te atreves.

—¿Y tú sí?

—_Of course!_ Más que tú, seguro.

—¿A caso me estas retando?

—No. Estoy asegurando que no te atreves, punto.

—En fin... ¿Algo más? —Sonríe de lado, vencedora.

—No —chasquea los dedos y vuelve vestirse.

—_Well_... —le mira de arriba a abajo, sonrojándose un poco y haciendo lo mismo.

Él se arregla la corbata un poco como si acabaran de terminar una reunión normal de negocios. Ella se ajusta un poco la ropa, mirándole de reojo.

—_Yes_?

—Esto...

—¿Aja?

Se le acerca un poquito, se pone de puntas y le da un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose y vale, vale... vale... bastante torpe. Él la mira.

—Creo que quien debe pedirte que seas discreta soy yo a ti.

—_Wh-What?_

—La discreción... creo que tengo que pedírtela yo a ti.

—_Coward._

—No es cobardía.

—¿Es vergüenza?

—No. Es decoro.

—Decoro —repite ella haciendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya, ¿cuáles son las normas entonces? Nada de besos en público... nos mantenemos siempre a un mínimo de un metro... no se puede tocar.

—Eso he propuesto yo.

—Era una burla... yo te aseguré que el que no quería nada de eso eras tú.

—Pues di tú —ojos en blanco.

—Nada de ninguna muestra de... nada en público. Dijeras tú... _business as usual_.

Asiente.

—_Well... goodbye, then._

Gabriel le tiende la mano para estrechársela y ella se la mira, arruga la nariz.

—_Goodnight._

Sonríe con una sonrisa de esas postizas y se la pasa por el pelo.

—_Oh, come the fuck on_ —protesta un poco—. Parece que tengo que hacer todo aquí, _bloody hell!_

La mira, sonríe y ahí va el rayo con el que siempre aparece... y desaparece.

—Ugh! —protesta FRUSTRADA porque iba a besarle de despedida.

Lo sabe, lo sabe.

Ahora se va a quedar con las putas ganas. Lo ha hecho a propósito.

Exacto. Un poquito.

¡Ugh! la verdad, la verdad... Es que va a ir a hacerse bolita a su escritorio con sonrisa tonta y ojitos de corazón porque esto está yendo muy bien... Y...

Mientras él se va a la iglesia desesperado otra vez.

Pobre hombre. De hecho, no. Esperen. Va a hacerse bolita ahí en la almohadilla que ha puesto Gabriel en la tumba y... a sonreír como tonta con ojitos de corazón y a pensar qué coño hace Crowley para evitar que...

Espera... espera. Un momento. ¡No tiene que pensar una mierda! Solo tiene que ir a buscarle y preguntar directamente.

No, no, no, no, nooooo

Oh, sí.

Nonononono.


	87. Chapter 87

Aunque como Crowley no está haciendo milagros, a Belcebú le cuesta un rato encontrarle.

Ah, no, está en ikea poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Mira eseeeee! —Aziraphale da saltitos señalando... algo feo por lo visto. Seguro unos almohadones.

—¡No! ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿¡Por qué no?! ¡No puedes vetar todo lo que pido!

—No puedes elegir todo lo que... TODO. Nada de todo esto combina, es como un estúpido bazar chino. O un árbol de navidad.

—Pero es que tú no puedes querer todo lo negro que es aburrido. Ya te señalé TODOS los que no son lisos y a TODOS dijiste que no.

—¡Porque no podemos tener un sofá con un tapizado estampado y cojines estampados también!

—¿Por qué no? De verdad que... ¡tú lo que quieres es tener todo como una funeraria!

—No, puede ser... blanco, de acuerdo, pero liso. Y no puedes poner más rayas a nada solo porque es una casa en la playa y se te hacen marineras.

—¡Pues es que las rayas son marineras!

—Y no están mal en un detalle... en tu cuarto.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco.

—Todo lo quieres en mi cuarto

—Es que solo veníamos a por un par de cosas y te quieres llevar la tienda entera.

—¡Pues es que son cosas bonitas que no tenemos y que son útiles! Por qué no quieres comprarnos ese cobertor tan bonito para nuestra cama tan linda... es que no quieres una cama conmigo, ¿verdad? —protesta DRAMATICAMENTE.

Crowley mira al techo clamando por paciencia dramáticamente también.

—Lo que quiero es estrangularte.

—Ay, como si tú fueras tan simple.

—Pues qué problema hay con querer que la casa tenga un poco de estilo, ya te he concedido que sea en blanco, ¿qué más quieres?

—Estilo tiene, ¡mi librería tenía estilo!

—"Ecléctico" no es un estilo al que aspiremos, _angel_.

—Tú solo aspiras al estilo "no tengo nada".

—Es una casa y quiero que sea bonita. No necesitamos ninguna de las cosas que estás diciendo que te gustan

—¡Pero si bonita va a ser!

—Insisto en la mala idea de esto.

—¿De qué? ¿De tener una casa?

—De intentar decorarla entre los dos —se deja caer en un sofá de por ahí

—En general es pésima idea intentar... ser amigos. Ya no digas más.

—En general es pésima idea intentar... hablarnos.

Aziraphale le mira con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Pues ojalá dejaras de hablarme, tendría unos minutos de silencio. Sin quejas, ni reproches por las rayas.

—Bien.

—Que sepas que voy a comprar rayas y flores.

—Disculpa, ¿me estás hablando a mí?

_—Of course! _

—Creía que no querías que te hablara —saca su teléfono para ponerse a jugar.

—Yo creía que podía hablar contigo.

Juega sin mirarle ni responderle. Aziraphale frunce el ceño.

—¿Crees que no sé cómo capturar tu atención? Vale... —empieza a poner el carrito las cosas más FEAS qué hay.

Crowley sigue jugando sin mirarle, de hecho, se tumba en el sofá levantando los pies y poniéndolos encima.

Pues Aziraphale se LARGA DE AHÍ y... Ugh! Vale, pone un montón de cosas que vale, cree que quizás Crowley podría querer.

Crowley le mira irse de reojo y se muerde un poco el labio.

Puede que Aziraphale saque un par de esas cosas de rayas... que quizás no requiera

Vale, vale... pero es que ese oso... para el bebé.

No, no, Crowley, tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes ir tras ella solo porque se ha ido un poco. Volverá.

No, no va a volver. NUNCA. Lo que sí puedo hacer es cambiar un poco el... vale, vale... ha dicho que... quizás pueda... esa funda de la nórdica que ha elegido en colores pastel, quizás pueda cambiarla por la que es blanca y negra.

¿Pero y si no vuelve? Se incorpora un poco porque... es que mira que luego el ángel es obstinado, ¡que una vez lo dejó dormir por cien años! A lo mejor podría... ir y ponerse... casualmente... en su camino de vuelta. Eso. Que no ir tras ella. No.

Sí, lo de dejarle dormir cien años es...

Ugh. _Bloody hell,_ a saber dónde va ahora para ponerse en su estúpido camino. Se incorpora yendo a seguirle un poco, medio escondido. Detrás de una pila de cojines azul celeste con una vaca con una aureola y alitas que dice "_Holy cow_". Los ve y sonríe un poco. Pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia el techo.

—_You can't be serious..._ —protesta. Toma uno y se va detrás de la idiota a ver cómo puede adelantarla hasta la zona de las camas y tumbarse en una como quien no quiere la cosa. (N.T: "_Holy cow_" es una expresión que se utiliza igual que "_Bloody hell_" o "¡Santo cristo!" en español, si eres un poco como Ned Flanders).

Aziraphale resopla un poco sacando UNA cosa del carrito... y metiendo tres. Negras, eso sí.

Echa el cojín al carrito mientras ella está mirando no sé qué al otro lado y pasa adelantándola por supuesto sin que ella se de en lo absoluto cuenta. De hecho ella tararea... _Mr. Crowley._

La mira de reojo un poco al hacer eso y luego sigue andando hasta echarse en una cama.

La verdad... tarda un poquito en notarlo, pero cuando lo hace levanta las cejas genuinamente sorprendida.

—Oh! —se calla, dejando de cantar de golpe. Él está ahí jugando con el teléfono—. Vaya... como si no bastara con UN demonio fastidioso... ahora hay uno en cada sillón/cama.

Crowley levanta un poco la barbilla pero no la mira ni responde.

—Un molesto, irritante, imposible demonio que solo quiere llamar la atención.

Cambia de postura, pero nada, teléfono.

—Tan agradable... —sigue caminando.

Baja el teléfono un poco incrédulo. ¡Pero si ha sido ella la que le ha dicho que no le hable! Y no le ha dicho nada del tonto cojín.

Ni siquiera lo ha notado aún... Aziraphale es LEN. TO. Da unos pasos más adelante y... se detiene mirándole de reojo.

—¿Vas a ignorarme todo el día?

Se sonroja porque le ha pillado, volviendo a mirar al teléfono.

—O sea, prefieres al teléfono que a mí —el chantaje, a ver si funciona.

La MIRADA.

—Aunque me mires así y me hagas la ley de la congelación.

—Tú eres quien ha dicho que no te hable.

—¿¡Y desde cuándo eres obediente?!

—¿Ahora resulta que no quieres que lo sea?

—¡Selo en las cosas correctas!

—Pues pídemelo en las cosas correctas, pero tú todo lo arreglas igual. O me dejas de hablar o me pides que yo lo haga.

—Ñañaña —hace los ojos en blanco mirando el carrito—. Tú todo lo resuelves siendo un aburrido y riñéndome de todo lo que elijo —toma lo primero que tiene al alcance que es la vaca con alitas y parpadea porque eso no lo ha puesto ella.

Crowley se sonroja al notar lo que ha elegido.

—No es aburrido querer que la casa sea confortable y agradable.

—Aww... ! Miraaaaa

—E-Exacto, como eso, que es feo y no pega con nada.

—¿Es todo lo que puedes decir de esto?

El demonio traga saliva. Aziraphale pone el cojín frente a su propia cara.

—"_I am THE holy cow_, y cada vez que hablan de mí me invooooocaaaaan" —lo mueve como si fuera un Títere.

—Pfff —se le escapa un poco la risa aunque intenta aguantar.

—"Voy a ir a tu cama a cuidar tus sueñooooos" —sigue, haciendo voces raras.

—Eso NO se va a meter en mi cama —intenta sonar serio pero no lo consigue.

—"Hablas de mi o del otro ángel en la habitaciooooón?"

—A este paso, de los dos —mano sobre el cojín, pero sonríe.

—"Somos dos contra uuuunooooo"

—Pero yo puedo con los dos...

—"Que vas a podeeeeer!"

Se acerca más y en un revuelo la toma de la corva de las rodillas y de la espalda levantándola como princesa y echándola a ella dentro del carrito.

—_Waaaah!_ No! Crowley! —protesta riéndose igual.

—¿Ves cómo sí? —se pone tras el carrito y empieza a empujarlo

—¡Bájame de aquí, no puedes... !—patalea un poco.

—¿No puedo qué?

—¡Llevarme aquí arriba!

—¿Por qué no? Ahí... hay carteles que dicen que ponga en el carro todo lo que me gusta.

Aziraphale se sonroja, vale.

—Y así no llegas a alcanzar casi nada.

De golpe, el carro se detiene y, de hecho, no puede avanzar más. Crowley se tropieza un poco porque seguía empujándolo.

—Eso es completamente injusto... ¡voy a bajarme yo!

El piso empieza a moverse un poquito y ahí viene, aparentemente de la ultratumba... nuestra bien amada...

—Espera, que se ha enganchado con algo... —mira las ruedas a ver porque no se mueve y palidece de golpe—. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

O la bien... bueno, poseedora de afecto de Gabriel...

—_What?_ ¿Se ha roto?

—_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ —sigue Crowley.

Ahí la tienes... sonriente y de genuino buen humor.

No sé qué le da más miedo, se agarra de la barra del carro con tanta fuerza que se le ponen blancos los nudillos

—_Bloody hell..._ ¡esto ha costado! —le mira, mira a Aziraphale... le mira de hecho las piernas al aire a Aziraphale. Levanta una ceja—. Oh... esto es... ¿un fetiche sexual?

—Eh... sí. Jugamos a que esto es un mercado de esclavos y la voy a comprar a ella.

Aziraphale protesta débilmente... queriendo salir. Más aun cuando Belcebú le pone una mano en la pierna

—¿Le tienes aquí para que no escape?

—Uhm... seeh, claro. O sea... algo así —movimientos vagos con los hombros.

—_Really?_ ¿Y no puede chasquear los dedos e irse?

—Sí, pero... es un juego. No es como que la esté reteniendo REALMENTE.

—Ohh... oh. Ugh. Necesito que me digas...

Crowley traga saliva, nervioso y mira a Aziraphale de reojo. Belcebú mira alrededor hasta encontrar un lugar donde pueda parecer bien y normal sentarse. Tira de la pierna de Aziraphale para arrastrarla allá. Ahí va Crowley detrás agarrado del carrito, claro.

—Si alguno repite algo de lo que voy a decir, lo mato... ¿entienden?

—Una perfecta actividad de sábado por la mañana como cualquier otra...

—¿Entienden o no?

—¿Podemos decir que no? —en serio, Crowleeeey. La MIRADA de Lord Belcebú. Carraspeo, carraspeo.

—Podemos pero sí entendemos —asegura Aziraphale rápidamente

—E-Eso.

—Bien. _I fucked him_ —sonríe y se sonroja—. Y se sintió culpable. Y se hizo daño con un látigo.

Crowley sigue pensando que esto en más de lo que quiere saber, apretando los ojos.

—Uhm... _congratulations?_

—Y nos vimos hoy y conseguí hacerlo otra vez, pero ha costado mucho y... se siente culpable. No sé qué mierdas de perder la santidad.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale otra vez.

—Ehm... bueno, eso es bueno, ¿no? Hacer caer a un ángel. ¡Y que ángel!

—Pfff... No va a caer —asegura ella.

—¡Oh! ¿Hay algún... pacto?

—¿Pacto? No. Pero si este no ha caído —señala a Aziraphale.

—Ah, ella... sí. Claro.

—¿Te sientes culpable? —se gira a Aziraphale y esta se sonroja porque... aunque Belcebú no lo crea, esa es una pregunta REALMENTE difícil.

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque... no le preguntes esas cosas joder, ¡bastante ha costado que se olvide!

—C-Claro que se siente culpable, pero no indaguemos mucho en eso... ¿eh?

—Ehm... —empieza el ángel.

—No, no, no. Quiero saber exactamente cuánto para ver si es como Gabriel. ¿Tú también vas a la iglesia a confesarte cada vez que lo haces con él? ¿Y te azotas? A ver... quítate la ropa.

—L-Lord Belcebú...

—No, es que Gabriel se siente DE VERDAD culpable y pone esta cara que...

—Ehm... sí, eso es normal.

—Y es que... se detiene en seco cada vez que se acuerda... estoy segura de que ha ido a azotarse ahora y... —chasquea los dedos, y desnuda a Aziraphale de golpe. Joder, ¡chica!

Aziraphale grita y chasquea los dedos también, vistiéndose otra vez. Crowley también chilla un poco.

—¡Que quiero ver si tienes marcas!

—¡No las tiene! —chilla Crowley porque los corazones... además

—¡Yo no me azoto! _My God..._ —protesta Aziraphale.

—Ohh... —Mira a Crowley—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—¿Hacer?

—¿Cómo haces que ella no se sienta culpable y te detenga?

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos pensando en... es que le ha visto, le ha visto intentar detenerla y... sabe que él ni siquiera lo intenta.

—Ehm... con... uhm... —mira a Aziraphale de reojo porque cualquier cosa que diga se siente peligrosa.

—¡No puedes no ayudarme ahora tampoco con esto! —Belcebú protesta.

Aziraphale está, por una vez, intentando de verdad salir del carro. Crowley se acerca a ella y la toma de debajo del codo y la espalda, ayudándola.

—¡¿Qué haces para que ella sea feliz y no ponga cara de drama cada vez!?

—Esa es... una pregunta un poco difícil.

Aziraphale agradece la ayuda, apretándole la mano a Crowley pero es que... Ugh.

—¿Difícil por qué? ¿Es difícil hacerlo? —pregunta Belcebú

Aziraphale la mira con cara de circunstancias... porque una vez más, es SU integridad la que es cuestionada. Desde luego, ahora si no aparentaba sentirse culpable...

—Sí. Implica muchos sacrificios y aun así uno nunca puede estar del todo seguro

—¿Sacrificios? ¿De quién?

Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo.

—Míos —sentencia él.

—¿Tuyos? ¿Por? —Belcebú sigue mirándole con intensidad—. ¿Qué sacrificios?

—Ehm... bueno, no es tan sencillo —se humedece los labios porque... no quiere decírselo.

—Aunque no lo sea, quiero saberlo.

—Bueno, he tenido que... hacer concesiones y... relajarla y... convencerla y esperar. Mucho.

—¿¡Esperar?!

—Oh, sí. Muchísimo

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco y Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo.

—Ehm... I-I...

—La espera es la clave.

—Quizás debería ir a ver esos muebles de allá —comenta Aziraphale pensando quién Crowley... no quiere hablar con ella ahí.

—Sí, yo también —decide Crowley porque lo que no quiere es hablar con ella. Punto.

—No, no... Crowley. ¡Tienes que decirme que hacer!

—Es que... vale. Vale. Qué tal que... bajo mañana y...

—No, ahora está ella aquí. Puedes mostrarme.

—No vamos a...

—¿Ahora resulta que no me quieres ayudar? —frunce el ceño

—No, no, todo lo contrario, pero no voy a volver a acostarme con ella con fines educativos.

—No, no... Para eso ya no tengo ningún problema —sonríe.

—Ugh, más información de la requerida.

—Igualmente es que... ¿ella participa activamente? —señala a Aziraphale.

—Sí, claro.

—¿¡Y cómo lo haces?!

—Es que... no hago nada.

—What?!

—Pues no... No la violo realmente. Ella... quiere.

—No, no, no... Yo tampoco le... violo. Pensé que sí, pero realmente no.

—Eso es mucho —se humedece los labios.

—¿¡Lo es?!

—Pues no todos los ángeles se dejarían.

—Él quiere pero es pecado.

—Entonces es que es su conflicto

—¿¡Y como se lo quitas?!

—Con mucha paciencia.

—Ugh. ¿Pero paciencia para hacer qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Pues que note que no... pasa nada y se relaje

—Hmmm... Porque no pasa nada —reflexiona Belcebú.

—Pues por ahora nada ha pasado

—¿Y no tiene miedo ella de caer o de la ira de Dios o de _Whatever the fuck_ pueda pasarles?

—No— porque estamos casado y hacemos esto con fines reproductores bajo la ley de Dios... y además Aziraphale es su favorita.

—_Why?_

—No tengo ni idea... a lo mejor le ha pedido permiso a Dios.

—Gabriel podría pedirle permiso a Dios. Él es más importante que el tuyo. Entonces... ¿no hay nada que tú le digas para calmarle?

Crowley se sonroja y Belcebú levanta una ceja.

—¡Tienes que decirme!

—Es... no creo que sea algo que le sirva.

—_Why?_

—Es... Ehm... a ella le gusta que... le diga que la quiero.

—_What?!_ —Belcebú se sonroja.

—La hace sentir segura.

—Hmmm no sé si Gabriel necesite más seguridad.

—Ya le he dicho que no le serviría.

—Ha dicho que... —piensa en eso que ha dicho de que no vale la pena y vacila un poco. Él la mira, escuchándola—. ¿Cómo le has convencido de que vale la pena?

—Por qué le gusta, espero.

—A Gabriel le gusta, me lo ha dicho. Pero no es lo mismo que le guste a que valga la pena. Es demasiado el problema para el... su nombre parece ser muy importante

—Bueno, él es un Arcángel.

—No, él no es UN arcángel. Él es EL _bloody_ Arcángel.

—Creía que había como siete o así.

—Él es el más importante —¡MI NOVIO ES EL MÁS IMPORTANTE!

Crowley se humedece los labios pensando que no recuerda que hubiera puertas al Norte, Oeste o Sur del Edén, pero vale.

—Y entiendo que su nombre sea... digno de cuidarse, yo no digo que todos se enteren.

—¿Aja?

—Pero... una cosa es que nadie lo sepa y otra diferente es que... No pueda hacerlo. Y que cada vez qué pasa algo se arrepienta y se lastime. Ehm... no que me importe que se lastime, ejem, pero...

—Oh... Oh —levanta las cejas con eso.

—No puede pasar eso cada vez que... algo.

—Entiendo...

—Pero creo que no puedes ayudarme, para variar.

—A lo mejor podría intentar... pedir permiso a Dios.

—Eso puedo sugerírselo —asiente—. Aunque...

—_Yes?_

—No sé si realmente él hable con Dios y Dios le responda.

—Ya imagino que no.

—Pero quizás le haga sentir mejor... de verdad... le he intentado convencer de que me hace a mí menos mala y creo que no me lo cree.

Crowley vacila, porque... no le quiere mal tampoco, preferiría no tener que ayudarla pero... si esto sale bien...

—Porque no... Hay normas. Incluso con esto. Los humanos las usan todo el tiempo. No se prohíbe el sexo en todos los aspectos o los humanos se habrían extinguido.

Ella le mira frunciendo un poco el ceño y pensando a que puede referirse exactamente.

—¿Hay reglas de cuándo es que un... Arcángel puede tener sexo con el príncipe del infierno? Si... más o menos nunca.

—No, cuando pueden los humanos, es decir, en qué circunstancias el acto está permitido. Sea entre quienes sea.

—Hmmm... No sé si estoy segura de entender lo que dices...

—Es... Bueno, es como... Hay cosas que no están prohibidas. La penetración lo está, pero el sexo es más que... eso.

—Ah! ¿Cómo que cosas?

—Pues... no lo sé, casi todo lo otro.

—¿Pero cuáles? Él no sabe hacer nada. De hecho es bastante malo para todo eso.

Crowley levanta las cejas y se humedece los labios evitando a toda costa soltar un ¡JA!

—Pero... pueden aprender.

—¿El tuyo lo hace bien?

—Sí... bueno, bastante. Sí.

—¿Cómo le enseñaste a que se moviera para ti?

—Es un poco... instintivo, ¿no?

—Sí pero no, él instintivamente para antes de tiempo.

—¿Para?

—Se detiene repentinamente y sin avisar

—¿Por qué?

—¿Pues porque acaba o se acuerda o...?

—Bueno, si acaba solo tiene que hacer que vuelva a empezar.

—¿Hacer que vuelva a empezar cómo?

—Pues con... uhm... un... impulso.

Belcebú levanta un poco la mano hacia él.

—¿De estos? —pregunta haciéndolo. Lo siento.

Crowley da un salto porque lo último que quiere es que ella le haga... eso.

—Sí. Sí.

Menos mal... (Asegura Aziraphale XD) Quizás quisiera el set de ineffable bureaucracy.

_No, thank you._

—Hmmmm ¿y con eso no intenta detenerse? ¡Sino sigue!

—Con eso, vuelve a tener ganas, así que sigue, sí. Aunque si lo hace mucho, acaba.

—Él acaba siempre Con un líquido viscoso y dorado y dulce. Como... _bunny_ o... —La verdad se refiere a _Honey._

—¿Bunny?

—Eso de las abejas.

—Eso es su...ehm... sí —no creo que pudiera estar más incómodo.

—¿El tuyo hace lo mismo?

Asiente.

—Bien —asiente tranquilizándole un poco—. Lo probaré.

—V-Vale.

—_Thank you_ —Le sonríe. Ya, ya... no digan nada.

Crowley se pasa una mano por el pelo y se paraliza a la mitad con eso, mirándola de reojo.

—Sigue... comprando con tu ángel —le hace un gesto con la mano y ahí va para abajo de golpe.

Él se sonroja y así como apareció... estás solo otra vez. Busca a Aziraphale con la mirada, que le está mirando con cara de ciertas circunstancias y se va con ella casi corriendo.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta preocupada.

_—In love._

_—In love?_ —levanta las cejas.

_—Yes!_

—¿Ella?

_—YES._

_—Come on, Crowley! ¡No!_

—¡En serio!

—Pero es Lord Belcebú... y Gabriel!

_—I know!_

—¿Cómo va a estar enamorada de...? ¡No!

—Está preocupada porque él va a azotarse después de tirársela.

Aziraphale paaaaarpadea

—Ehm... _but_... Es Belcebú, como va a estar preocupada porque... Gabriel... Ugh, detesto esos castigos —aprieta los ojos.

—Sé quién es. Y sé lo que he oído.

—Ya, ya... ya. No es que no te crea, es que me impresiona... —se muerde el labio—. Cielos... Gabriel es...

—¿Aja?

—No sé si él este... para nada... "_in love_". Debería de... vamos, todos los corazones se pueden ablandar, ¿no? Pero...

—Ya... ya. Ese hombre no tiene corazón.

—Y no sé si quiera uno que se lo rompa a Belcebú... que siempre pensé tampoco tenía.

—Pues resulta que ella sí lo tiene.

—Y resulta que él va a destrozárselo... creo.

—Es como hasta irónico, ¿no?

—Es... Ugh. Parece que nos dedicáramos a eso en el cielo. ¿Cómo puede estar enamorada de él tan pronto?

—Supongo que tiene que ver con su influencia —ejem, la estrellita. Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, claro... tu amado Gabrielito.

Ooooojos en blanco

—_Rats_ —protesta sonrojándose un poquito.

—_What?_

—Pues anda, pon una casa con él si es lo que quieres... quizás estés más feliz con sus gustos que con los míos —se va al carrito tan... indignada.

—¿Esto es en serio?

—¡Por supuesto que no es en serio!

—Vaya, creía que podría irme.

—¡Ven acá!

Crowley se ríe y se acerca.

—Si no me besas... Te juro que...

—¿Qué?

—Voy a comprar todo rosa.

El demonio se ríe otra vez.

—¿No me crees?

—En tu casa que vas a compartir con...

—Tigo.

—¿No que yo me podía ir?

—¿Vas a seguir discutiendo?

Crowley vuelve a reírse y la rodea de la cintura con un brazo.

—Si no quieres besarme no lo hagas

—Con esas amenazas...

—Solo por las amenazas —le mira de reojito pero no se quita ni le empuja, desde luego.

—Llorona —se acerca más para besarla.

Ella se echa un poco atrás y levanta las cejas, él parpadea deteniéndose.

—¿Llorona me has llamado? —susurra.

—Sí.

—Llorona... —se le acerca ella.

—Eres una llorona.

—No soy una llorona —insiste, obstinadamente

—Lo eres.

—No lo soy. Para ser llorón hay que quejarse de algo sin fundamento y tú eres... el ejemplo OBVIO de mayor fundamento.

—Ah, así que yo soy el ejemplo con mayor fundamento.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer...

Una chica les pide paso porque están delante de una estantería de algo que quiere, haciendo que Aziraphale se sonroja un poco, la verdad.

—Disculpa... es que mi marido no me besa cuando se lo pido.

Crowley la suelta un poco.

—Disculpa, es que mi mujer es una histérica llorona.

—Violencia intrafamiliar...

—Machista.

La chica mira a una y a otro.

—¿¡Machista?!

—La violencia.

—Tuya.

—Exacto.

—Aún no puedo creerlo... que se necesita aquí para obtener Un beso. Parece más fácil que me lo de ella. Darling ¿Crees que pudieras?

La chica parpadea con eso y Aziraphale le sonríe, aunque... mira a Crowley de reojo porque... Esto EVIDENTEMENTE va para él. Ejem. Se humedece los labios.

Crowley la mira porque a lo que ha sonado es a que quiere besar a la chica.

Aziraphale parpadea.

—Crowley! —protesta porque aún no la besa!

—Pues veremos que dice tu nueva amiga.

—_What on earth!_

—Eh... yo solo quería unos vasos —responde ella disculpándose y marchándose.

—¿¡Por qué me haces hacer estas cosas?!

—¿Yo? Tú eres quien quería besar ahora a esa chica.

—¡No! Pero si he dicho ya veinte veces que lo que... ¿sabes? Esto lo estás haciendo a propósito. Ya lo sé.

—¡A propósito!

—¡Sí! ¡Porque si me das un beso tú habrás perdido, según tú!

—¿Perdido?

Le mira a los ojos, se le acerca y le besa. Él la abraza besándola de vuelta.

Alguien tiene MUCHA menos paciencia que tú cuando se le da la gana.

Como... todo el mundo.

Sí. Es parte de la gracia de Crowley. Pero Aziraphale tiene cero, CERO paciencia cuando quiere algo como... un beso.

—Yo he ganado.

—No sé qué has ganado, pero vale.

—He ganado otro beso —Sonríe de lado (Y le mira esperanzada pero eso no lo quiere escribir).

—O lo he ganado yo.

—O... no. ¡Por lo visto, no! _You snake._

—¿Cómo qué no?

—¡Pues no veo que me lo des!

—Por eso lo he ganado yo.

—Ya te lo pedí y ya te he dado uno. No más besos hasta que me des uno tú a mi.

Crowley se lo da y la ángel sonríe con ello, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Un querubín? —susurra.

—¿Qué?

—Negociación a besos.

—No.

Ella le da un beso y él sonríe.

—¿Uno? —pregunta a aún con los labios sobre los suyos.

—No —susurra yendo a por otro.

—Mmmmm... —se ríe, abrazándole del cuello.

Pues nada, ahí nos vamos a quedar...

Ugh, ¡no! ¡Estábamos eligiendo cosas para la casa!

Hasta la negociacion con besos. Que ha sido una mala idea.

Esto es trampa de Crowley.

Sí ha sido una trampa, le va a decir que no para que le dé más besos, por eso ha sido una mala idea.

Ya, ya... Y el otro inocente. Ejem. Labios hinchados y seguirá dándole besos a ver si ahora sí.

"Seguro, seguro" beso. "No" beso. "Pero de verdad de la buena" beso. "No" beso.

Ugh

"Ni uno pequeñito" beso "No" beso.

Hasta que les cierren IKEA y no hayan comprado un solo querubín. Ni cosa que Crowley no quiera. Mierda.

Ni nada de lo que sí. Ni nada en lo absoluto.

Nada que no se resuelva con un chasquido. La verdad... es que los besos si deberían estar un poco prohibidos si alguien desea ser productivo.

_I told you_.

Porque Aziraphale... es que se emboba del todo.

Ah, no, el otro no, perfecto como una rosa.

Mentira. Además a medio IKEA.


	88. Chapter 88

Por cierto nos preguntábamos... Queríamos saber si... Gabriel... Necesita hablar con alguien o algo de cómo es que no pudo evitar que Belcebú se le cayó encima y milagrosamente no tenían ropa.

FUE UN ACCIDENTE. Está en la iglesia dando un montón de explicaciones y sí lo necesita.

Y no sabe cómo es que acabo A en B.

Uno muy complicado.

Nadie le cree. Le van a mandar a rezar por mentiroso, además de por impuro.

Uff... rezar y más latigazos, si ya lo sabemos.

Quizás debería usar un cinturón de castidad. O un Sicilio.

A lo mejor debería usar ambas, porque la verdad, ha prometido que no volverá a suceder y... vaya.

Pues hala. Lo que pasa es que... Belcebú no va a dejar de buscarle.

¿Ves? Por eso.

¡No está enamorada! Pero no va a dejar de buscarle.

Sí que lo está.

Ugh! ¡No! Es Belcebú, a ella no le pasan esas cosas.

Vale, pero lo está.

¡Ugh! ¡No! ¡Y si algo está lo está Gabriel también!

Mmmmm...

Lo que pasa es que se siente culpable y eso le preocupa.

Y va a conseguirse un cinturón de castidad, no sé cómo vas a volver a hacerle eso.

¡Pues quitándoselo! Ya que este excitado además...

No creo que se lo puedas quitar a chasquidos, no es tonto.

A mordidas si es necesario.

Se lo va a hacer de hierro para que no puedas con él.

Mierda.

Y bastante grande porque el chico es bastante impresionante. Aun le va a quedar mejor el pantalón de chandal.

Belcebú va a matarle la próxima vez.

¿Por?

Pues porque... ¿¡Cómo se pone eso?! Joder. Va a lastimarle hasta con besos y no va a querer ni besos.

Esta es una conversación para que tengas con él.

¡Ugh! Ella está esperando a que sea martes, ligeramente emocionada.

Ah... las vacaciones que se acaban rápido, Aziraphale.

Noooooo. Sigamos con ellos.

Besitos, besitos, besitos.

Pero además de besitoooos.

Oh, venga, es un buen resumen y lo sabes.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio... —protesta Aziraphale más tarde, taza de chocolate caliente en mano, mirando la sala tal como la ha propuesto Crowley y pensando que... es que esto no tien de acogedor. Hasta le asusta un poco y le da miedo.

—Ya te he dicho que la tele acabara de hacer el truco.

—No da calidez. Es como estar en una estación de metro.

—Nunca he visto sillones de cuero en el metro de Londres.

—Pero la atmósfera... ¿No quisieras una alfombra al menos? ¿o unos cuadros? Es que esto apagado a la media noche da miedo.

—Las alfombras cogen mucho polvo. Podemos poner una copia de ese en blanco y negro del caballo que grita —en serio, el Gernika. Para no da miedo. Claro, Crowley. _Good choice_.

—Eso se vería sumamente elegante, _my darling..._ pero algo de color estaría un poco mejor, ¿no crees?

—Uno de esos que son enormes con un solo color plano.

—¿Un Rothko? Pensaba más en un... Renoir.

—No sé qué es un Renua, pero no quiero nada de antes de la segunda guerra mundial. No quiero paisajes bucólicos ni señoras gordas en cueros ni NADA RELIGIOSO.

Aziraphale suspira.

—No quieres nada romántico.

—Para eso te tengo a ti.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco.

—Pero una mezcla de estilos... no conozco nada de después de la guerra. ¿Qué tal un Monet? O podríamos poner unas vitrinas con cositas dentro.

—No, no, no. Un cuadro. ¿Qué tal que traigo mi boceto de la Mona Lisa?

—Es muy bonito tu boceto de la Mona Lisa... pero esto se va a seguir viendo frío con él. Como el lobby de un despacho de abogados. O como el lobby del cielo.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los despachos de abogados? Me gustan los despachos de abogados. En el cielo no hay cuadros.

—¿Cómo para vivir en un despacho de abogados?

—Sería un bonito homenaje a gente que me ha enseñado tanto.

—No puede no haber NADA en la sala que me guste a mí —chasquea los dedos y pone una alfombra gruesa, de lana, de varios colores. Y un candil rococó con angelitos.

—¡Pero si los muebles son blancos por ti!

—¡Pero son lisos y fríos de piel!

—Yo solo digo que si fueran negros no te recordaría esto al cielo.

—Me parecería que esta es tu casa y yo soy un extraño en ella.

Ojos en blanco.

—Eso es lo que me hace a mí esa alfombra.

—Quizás podríamos ponerlo todo en un estilo que no sea ni el tuyo ni el mío.

—¿Para que nadie se sienta cómodo?

—Para que los dos nos lo sintamos.

—¿Y cómo sería eso?

—No lo sé... nada extremo.

—Esto va a ser un desastre.

—Esto ya es un desastre.

—Entonces digamos que no creo que mejore con el tiempo.

—Quizás descubramos que... es imposible.

—Vas a llorar, ¿verdad?

—_W-What?_ ¿Cuándo? —se sonroja.

—No lo sé, en el futuro próximo.

—Esperaría que no... —frunce el ceño.

—Yo también.

—Ahora tampoco puedo llorar...

Oooojos en blanco.

—Bueno, me consuela ver que a ti no te parecería grave que no encontráramos la forma de vivir juntos y ponernos de acuerdo.

Crowley le mira y arruga la nariz moviendo la cabeza.

—Quizás te sentirías aliviado.

—Quizás te lo sentirías tú, que no paras de insistir con el tema.

—¡No! Ugh, _shut it!_ Si vamos a poder. Quizás deberíamos hacerlo todo... gris —le abraza, porque sí le agobia que la cosas salgan mal, pero no quiere que lo hagan. El demonio suspira con eso y la aprieta un poco—. Es más... pon lo que quieras en la sala. Solo deja mi lámpara de angelitos.

La mira de reojo... y chasquea los dedos. El techo aparece pintado como si hubiera nubarrones de lluvia.

—O-Ohhh.

No la mira y ella se muerde el labio.

_—What?_

—_Nothing_. Es... imponente.

—No es liso.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Es... suficiente?

Asiente

—¿Podríamos ponerlo algún día... un poquito más soleado?

—Soleado no es gris.

—No... no lo es. Está bien... que sea gris —le sonríe.

Crowley le sonríe de vuelta.

—¿Ves? Todo estará bien.

—Esperemos.

—No, no... Todo va a estar bien. Estoy segura.

Asiente.

—El comedor lo decido yo.

Aprieta los ojos amarillos.

—Le pondré sillas negras —él la mira y ella le sonríe—. Y alfombra gris...

—Sillas con reposa brazos.

—Vale. Eso suena factible. ¿Algo más?

—Nada de porcelana dorada o floreada.

_—Why?_

—Porque no va a venir la reina a esta casa.

—Pero voy a venir yo.

—La última vez que miré no eras una anciana de ciento veinte años.

—No, tengo seis mil aquí, igual que tú. Y mejor gusto.

—No tienes ningún gusto.

—Blablablá... —chasquea los dedos y aparece un comedor, con sillas con reposabrazos... la mesa, con patas de madera, tiene unos leones dorados en la base.

Crowley traga saliva pero no dice nada, mirándolo. La verdad... es que es digno de un palacio. No de una casita de playa. Pero al menos no son querubines.

—Leones.

Otros chasquidos y aparece la consola, una vitrina y un mantel blanco que mejora un poco el ambiente.

—¿No te gustan? Puedo... —chasquea los dedos otra vez y vale, Leones y serpientes. No sé de donde sacas que eres un león tú, Aziraphale, la verdad. Hace gesto de cerrar la boca con cremallera—. Somos tú y yo... vas a ver qué vas a tomarle gusto —asegura sonriendo un poco, poniendo además unas cuantas velas por aquí y por allá, una estantería, un librero, libros...

—¿Tú y yo?

—Leones y serpientes.

—¿Tú eres un león?

—Pues... un poco... en una representación alegórica ya que no puedo ser un querubín.

—No eres un querubín, eres un principado.

—¿Quieres que ponga a un ángel en vez de los leones?—Arruga la nariz.

—No, no... Pero no sé qué tienes tú de león —sonríe.

—El corazón ardiente.

La mirada del demonio, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Crees que no?

—Creo que no, pero puedes ser lo que quieras.

—Gracias por darme permiso.

—De nada.

—¿Qué te parece que soy?

Él le mira con cara de ciertas circunstancias.

_—What?_

—Una palomita.

—¿Qué?

—Una palomita. Blanquita y pequeñita.

—Una... Paloma. Las palomas no son ni muy inteligentes ni muy hermosas. Son pacíficas... no tienen nada de malo, pero son...

—Un... Delfín entonces.

—Un delfín... es un poco mejor. Vale.

Pues... ¿qué han hecho esos tres días?

Intentar poner una casa, pelear y... besuquearse.

¿Y va a... volver al tercer día?

Solo si es estrictamente necesario. Si no lo es, pretende... quedarse ahí hasta que sea posible o hasta que se pelee con Crowley o hasta que le riñan o hasta que Crowley le diga que es buena idea ir a armar la librería pero de ser por él... Mientras todo vaya bien, querrá quedarse de vacaciones haciendo una cantidad un poco más moderada de milagros.

Tal vez le deje más días...

Puede que a la semana si sea como... Crowley... quizás deberíamos intentar volver.

No, bueno, no una semana, ha quedado con Belcebú el martes, así que...

El martes es UN día más. Vale, vale ¿Qué va a hacer Gabriel?

Aparecérsele en... algo reflectante.

El refrigerador ¡TE DIJE CROWLEY QUE NO COMPRÁRAMOS ESE!

Espero que estén vestidos.

Buff... Aziraphale sí. Al menos en bata.

Tal vez Crowley no.

Aziraphale tener una bata de esas de batik o con una serpiente bordada de esas muy de los 50s que debe haber conseguido en un mercadillo en estos días.

Crowley tiene calefacción.

Aziraphale desnuda abajo de la bata y con cara de completa satisfacción, preparando un omelette.

—Aziraphale? —pregunta Gabriel en la nevera y la nombrada pega un SALTO y se le cae... la cuchara y... un huevo al suelo. Joder.

—Oh...

Crowley deja de reirse de lo que fuera que se estaba riendo de golpe. Aziraphale pone una sonrisa falsa y se sonroja. Es que está hasta despeinada aún y Crowley...

—G-Gabriel. Q-Que sorpresa...

—Ah, Aziraphale... ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy... en... la cocina.

—¿Has hecho una cocina en tu librería? —mira a Crowley de reojo y luego a ella con cierta mirada reprobatoria.

—E-Estoy... He-He... no. Estoy trabajando en lo de la librería aún.

—¿Se te ha alargado el proceso?

—Está siendo difícil.

—Ya imagino que has estado siendo distraido.

—Sí. Sí... bastante se ha alargado, pero... no, no, no es por eso. Es...

—¿Aja?

—Unos permisos que no estuvieron a tiempo y... no he querido forzarlo por no parecer sospechoso —mira a Crowley de reojo igualmente, nerviosita porque estas cosas... no ha sometido los permisos aún, claro que no iban a estar a tiempo. Aunque no ha especificado.

—Claro, claro, claro... igualmente te necesito de nuevo en activo.

Crowley carraspea un poco por ahí detrás escondiendo la risa y un "mentirosa" entre tos

—¿De... verdad? Tan pronto? Pero Gabriel... —replica FULMINANDO a Crowley. ¡No es mentira!

—No puede demorarse más. Puedes venir ho... mañana. Por la tarde. O noche.

—Mañana. ¿No podría ser el jueves mejor, Gabriel? Me da tiempo de terminar.

—Jueves... no. Mañana miércoles. No puede demorarse más.

—Ugh! Vale, vale... mañana.

—Organízalo todo y sube sin... el demonio, esta vez.

—Nunca más... —susurra.

—Ooooh —Crowley protesta.

¡Ahora protestas! Con el drama que hiciste la última vez!

Protesta por molestar.ļl

La fulminación igualmente.

—Solo es que echo de menos a la estrellita —sigue Crowley en burla. Gabriel parpadea con eso sin saber de qué hablan.

Esta vez la fulminación es absoluta.

—¡Le echas de menos! ¿Quieres venir y hablar con él? Si quieres te dejo.

—Solo si promete enseñarnos los latigazos

—¡Crowley!

—¿De qué está hablando, Aziraphale? —protesta Gabriel frunciendo el ceño.

—No... él... yo... —Aziraphale balbucea.

—¿Tú?

—Está intentando molestarme.

—Mmmm...

—Es un demonio. Estas cosas... pasan —se aclara la garganta—. Tú quizás debas saberlo.

—¿Saber qué?

—Cómo son los demonios.

—Sé... como son... los demonios, Aziraphale.

—Demasiado bien... —susurra Aziraphale para si—. ¿Algo más que necesites, Gabriel?

—Sí. Ha venido Azrael a vernos y está interesado en conocer sobre este asunto tuyo, así que lo mandaré hoy a verte.

—A-A... what? No...

—No creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

—P-Pero... no... yo... ¡yo estoy de vacaciones!

—Tus vacaciones acababan ayer.

—Vale, vale... lo que tú digas. ¿A dónde va a venir a verme?

—Pues a tu biblioteca.

—No hay mucho que pueda decirle... no es que esté pasando algo tan sorprendente. Ugh... vale. Vale. A-Ahí lo busco.

—Mira... si no tienes nada que contarle, pues te lo inventas, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que no lo quiero es hoy rondando por aquí, así que entretenlo.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y parpadea varias veces.

—Quieres que... le distraiga.

—Exacto. Tengo mucho trabajo hoy, así que enséñale la tierra o _whatever_.

—Trabajo... Ehm... entonces lo distraigo en la tierra. ¿Algún lugar específico al que no quieres que vaya?

—Oh, ¡dile a Lord Belcebú que se acuerde de lo que hablamos! —suelta Crowley por ahí atrás. Aziraphale pone cierta carita culpable pero sonríe de lado.

—Oh, ¿vas a ver a... Lord Belcebú otra vez?

—No hay ningún sitio al que no quiera que vayas, solo no lo quiero rondando en oficinas —se sonroja un poco—. No.

—Anda. Ya. —protesta Crowley y se acerca a la nevera.

—Pensé que... se veían con frecuencia.

—No veo de dónde sacas esa conclusión.

—Dicen que ella está de buen humor —Aziraphale se encoge de hombros.

—Ha hablado con nosotros, idiota —suelta Crowley. Aziraphale levanta las cejas y mira a Crowley sorprendido. La verdad, Gabriel también—. Sí, como has oído, caraculo. Nos lo ha contado todo, así que... a lo mejor queremos unos cuantos días más de vacaciones a cambio de no ir por ahí esparciendo tu secretito.

Aziraphale abre la boca incrédulo. Vale. Él... iba a hacer esto solo de ser indispensable.

Ya, bueno, querida, tú eres un ángel.

Vacila mirando a Crowley y luego a Gabriel... y luego a Crowley.

—Aziraphale... —se vuelve a ella como si Crowley no acabara de decir eso—. Estás en activo otra vez. Cíñete a las órdenes. Y echa de ahí a ese... demonio.

Aziraphale traga saliva y... asiente, mirándose los pies.

—Bien. Nos vemos pronto. Quiero un reporte de actividades con Azrael.

El suspiro de Aziraphale

—¿Esto es en serio? ¡No puedes nada más ignorarme! ¡Se lo voy a contar a todos! —protesta Crowley porque Gabriel es INSUFRIBLE.

—Ehm... hablamos luego, Gabriel —Aziraphale intenta cortar, nervioso

Gabriel se marcha y Aziraphale respira otra vez.

—Joder —protesta Crowley.

—Ven —estira los brazos hacia él.

—No soporto a este tío —se acerca—. No sé cómo puede ella...

—Lo sé, lo sé... pero... ¡¿cómo le dices que ella nos dijo eso?! ¡Es traición!

—¡Esperaba sacarle algo!

—Ahora que va a... es que ahora va a decirle a ella que le dijimos... —le abraza con fuerza porque Gabriel le da miedo.

—Ya lo sé... —aprieta los ojos.

—Y va a venir Azrael y... hay que ir a casa. Y... Crowley, Belcebú va a querer matarte.

—Eh... ya... ya veremos, tal vez vaya bien lo que le dije. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Azrael?

—¿Por qué va a ir bien? —le da un beso en el cuello—. No lo sé. ¿Deleitarlo con la vista de nuestros besos?

—¿Quieres que vaya yo también?

—¿A casa? Sí. Si todo el mundo ya sabe que...

—Pues sí, pero...

—Quizás... sea mejor que no —decide después de pensarlo un poquito.

—¿No?

—No le conozco tanto... no sé qué quiera hacer... pero no les demos la oportunidad...

—¿De qué?

—De pedirnos "a ver si es verdad, bésense..." Ya bastante será lo que le habrá contado Gabriel

—¿Y no quieres besarme? —sonríe

—Siempre... excepto cuando parecemos parte de un circo, _my darling_ —le da un beso en la mejilla—. Ya Gabriel nos... Hizo hacerlo una vez.

—¿Y crees que este quiera verlo también?

—Deseo pensar que no... ¿Quieres enseñarle? —pregunta buscándole un beso igual.

—Nah, prefiero sin público.

—Seguro Gabriel iba a verla... —le da un beso.

—Pues claro, porque si no iba a querer una niñera.

—Pero por lo visto... Azrael sabe algo.

—¿De qué?

—¿Por qué iba a revisar lo que hiciera si no?

—¿Lo que hiciera quién?

—¡Gabriel! ¿Por qué querría quitárselo de encima? ¿Por qué Azrael querría revisar lo que hace?

—¿Crees que todo el mundo lo sabe, entonces?

—No, no creo. De hecho creo que Gabriel no quiere que Azrael sepa más...

—¿Por qué mandarlo contigo? Solo quiere tener vía libre, si no fuera a ir con ella no necesitaría quitárselo de encima.

—No, no, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Lo que no se es por qué tiene que quitárselo de encima.

—Pues porque debe ir ella a verle o algo así.

—Ahora resulta que medio cielo tiene asuntos con Lord Belcebú.

—Nah, no creo que ella se esté tirando a Azrael también.

—Menos mal.

—O sea, lo habría dicho, ¿no? ¿Por qué decir de uno y no del otro?

—Sí, sí... sería bastante absurdo.

—Además, bastante enamoradita está ella.

(Belcebú se retuerce cada vez que lo dices)

(Ya...)

Aziraphale sonríe un poquito.

—Pobre chica. Aunque Gabriel vaya a verla de nuevo...

—Lo que me hace pensar esto, es que tal vez Azrael sabe algo. Corrían chismes por el cielo, ¿no? Porqué si no iba a estar tan interesado en seguir a Gabriel como para que este quiera que tú lo distraigas, no te ha pedido que distraigas a... los otros.

—Ese Justo era mi punto desde el principio. Gabriel cree que Azrael tiene especial interés en él... y si sabe algo no quiere que por accidente vaya a saber más. Azrael suele hacer su vida lejos de la burocracia institucional de Gabriel.

—¿Crees que les hayan visto o así?

—No lo sé... pero piensa que, si yo les doy curiosidad...

—¿Es por eso?

—¿Por curiosidad? Pues... yo se las doy, eso lo sé. Ya me imagino lo que les daría Gabriel si todos se enteraran. Sería un poco escandaloso.

—Mmmm... Ahí abajo lo estamos vendiendo diferente.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues... de hecho las ordenes son HACERLO. Todo el mundo. Con todos los ángeles. Seguramente a ti nadie te va a hacer nada... o tal vez sí, la gente es MUY idiota ahí abajo, pero todos tus compañeritos no me extrañaría que empezaran a sentirse un poco asediados por todos lados.

Aziraphale inclina la cabeza.

—Eso... no me lo... oh. ¿Y por qué querrían...?

—Pues porque yo les dije que estaba haciendo esto para hacerte caer y fastidiar al cielo y... a Belcebú le pareció una buena excusa y a todos los otros los convenció ya que no tuvimos guerra. Destruir el cielo ángel por ángel.

—Hmm... O redimir al infierno demonio por demonio.

—No es así como el cielo lo plantea —se encoge de hombros.

—Pero es lo que les puede pasar. Quizás deberíamos convencer de eso a Gabriel.

—Ah, sí, claro. Espera, voy por mi aureola, está en los otros pantalones.

—De que te estás haciendo bueno, sí.

—Claro, claro. Mira mis alas, cada vez más blancas. Permíteme ir a rezar un rato.

—De qué haces obras buenas de caridad.

—Ah, sí, claro. Vamos a ir a un comedor social más tarde, ¿no te lo he dicho? Parece un buen plan.

—Sabes a que me refiero... —igual sonríe.

—Y a leer cuentos a los niños del orfanato.

—Si quieres hacer todo eso para ayudar a convencer al mundo está bien.

—Y ir a visitar a los enfermos a un hospital... _fuck. Whatever _—protesta porque ahora si le apetece ir a lo de los cuentos, a lo mejor va si no le lleva con Azrael. ¡Pero no como buena obra! Aziraphale le sonríe.

—Ve todas las buenas ideas que tienes.

—He visto muchas películas —se sonroja—. Y en esta ciudad no hay gatos en los arboles

—Aun así, se te ocurren muy rápidamente las ideas bonitas —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—T-También se me ocurren malas.

—Esas no te hacen hermoso —otro beso.

—¡Las otras tampoco! —protesta.

—Claro que sí.

—Ugh... eres tan tonta...

—Naaaah, soy adorable...

Crowley la mira apretando un poco los labios.

—Pero no más adorable que tú...

La besa para que se calle y Aziraphale sonríe en el beso porque mira que MONO es.

Ugh.

¡Pues lo es!

¡Que no!

MONISIMO.

¡QUE NO!

Que ni se queje porque estoy segura de que en el beso ni se acuerde.

Bueno, se separa cuando ya... bien. Cuando ya se siente bien.

Aziraphale se relame y Crowley quita un hilito de baba que aun une sus bocas.

—Hum... bueno, entonces...

—Mmmm... _I love you._

El demonio sonríe tontamente y ella le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz.

—¿E-Entonces?

—Yo también te quiero.

—¿Mucho? —ella sonríe.

—Sí.

—Dime cuánto.

—Más de lo que te mereces con lo mucho que me molestas.

—¿Te molesto yo a ti? Esa no es una cantidad...

—Te quiero más de lo que me molestas. Eso debería impresionarte.

Aziraphale se ríe.

—Todo con tal de no decir cosas bonitas.

—¡Nada te parece bonito!

—Te quiero más que a las crepes.

Casi se atraganta y ella le sonríe, haciéndole un cariñito en la cara.

_—I do..._

—Igualmente, no puedes comerme.

—Sí que puedo.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí —Baja la mano hasta la entrepierna del demonio y la pone ahí. Él da un salto—. Veo que la idea te asusta...

—No me... asusta, claro que no me asusta, no seas ridícula —responde en tensión igual.

—Vamos a ver si eso es verdad o no... —le empieza a acariciar el abdomen, porque sigue desnudo—. Quizás debas... recargarte en algún lado

—No vas a... ehm... —pasito atrás.

—Sí que voy —ni siquiera parece dudarlo. Otro pasito hasta darse contra la barra—. Eso es —le toma de la cintura.

—¿No deberíamos volver a Londres? —manos a los hombros.

—Cuando termine de comer —ahí va, a ponerse de rodillas.

Crowley da un saltito y suelta un sonidito pero para nada la detiene

—¿Te lavaste bien? —pregunta sonriendo de lado, la verdad, solo para molestarle un poco, poniéndole las manos en los muslos

_—Excuse me?_

Ella se ríe un poco abriendo la boca y yendo a hacer lo que pretende, con bastante dedicación.

—Aziraphale —vuelve a aparecer Gabriel en la nevera, a la mitad.

JODER. Casi se atraganta.

Crowley tiene miedo que le muerda ahora que está súper sensible. De hecho se atraganta un poco. No, nada de mordidas, pero... si hay demasiadas babas, todo muy... resbaloso.

—Aziraphale, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Really,_ Gabriel? _Really?_ Que _bloody_ quieres, ¿ideas? Es que además está ahí JUNTO el puto refrigerador. Saca todo lo que tiene que sacar de su boca y... se gira a Gabriel, limpiándose la comisura de los labios, con los ojos cerrados y la boca negra. Para colmo, maldita sea con el DEMONIO.

Crowley tiene que darse la vuelta y tomar aire porque ya casi estaba, maldita sea.

—_Hello_, Gabriel...

—¿Puedes no hacer... esas cosas en mi presencia, por favor?

—No estaba haciendo nada en tu presencia —se defiende—. Estaba a solas con mi...

—Esto es muy irregular, Aziraphale —sigue echándole la bronca.

—Disculpa, Gabriel, pero estaba en... estaba a solas.

—Aun así...

Aziraphale se relame volviendo a limpiarse los labios... y es que está hecha un vergonzoso desastre.

—Medio desnudo, con la boca negra, todo despeinado. Y te he dicho que te deshicieras de él.

Solo hasta que lo dice nota que en efecto, la bata o tiene medió abierta. Se la cierra, sonrojándose y mirándose los pies.

—Azrael va a llegar en cualquier momento —añade—. Si esta es tu idea de mostrarle...

—No, no es esta mi idea de mostrarle nada a nadie.

—Entonces más vale que te vistas.

—Sí, Gabriel —aprieta los ojos porque esto cada vez es humillante.

El Arcángel se humedece los labios, vacilando. La principado le mira, la verdad, a ver si se ha ido. Suspira un poco al notar que no.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—Es... cierto que...

Aziraphale le mira sin poderse creer que de verdad... de verdad vaya a preguntarle algo. Luego le llaman a él cínico

—Mjm...?

—¿Que ella habla con vosotros?

—Ella... habla con Crowley. Y a veces, si estoy yo ahí, me pregunta alguna cosa

Gabriel vacila otra vez. Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—Quiero saber lo que dice.

—Hmm... Sé que ha preguntado algunas cosas sobre ti... y qué hay algo que le preocupa.

—¿Qué le preocupa?

—Por lo visto... sabe que... te sientes culpable y arrepentido de las actividades qué haces con ella. Y que te lastimas por ello.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos y toma aiiiiire con profundidad porque JODER.

—Es... información bastante tergiversada, no te creas nada de todo eso.

—¿No debo creerme qué parte?

—Casi ninguna, ella es un demonio también después de todo. Pero quiero también un informe sobre esa conversación. DETALLADO.

—Me dio la sensación de sentir... amor en ella.

El Arcángel se detiene y se sonroja un poco.

—No seas ridículo, Aziraphale, no sería la primera vez que un demonio te engaña con esas cosas.

Aziraphale se sonroja con eso porque siempre es muy sensible a esas burlas.

—N-No. No. No me engañan. Especialmente a tu mención... Ella se... se... algo sentí.

—¿Qué?

—Amor.

Gabriel le mira intentando no cambiar de expresión.

—Quizás tú lo sientas también...

—Tú haz el reporte.

—Lo haré, pero...

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, me gusta la idea de que Belcebú te quiera.

—¿Por qué? —se le oscurece un poco la mirada.

—P-Porque quiere decir que no solo Crowley p-puede querer.

Gabriel le mira, serio. Aziraphale cambia el peso de pie, nerviosa.

—L-Lo siento, no debí decir eso...

—Limítate a obedecer que bastante se te complica.

Aziraphale asiente, todo regañado además, mirándose los pies de nuevo. Gabriel se humedece los labios y se va otra vez.

—Dios mío... —susurra Aziraphale cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Crowley está por ahí atrás habiéndose fingido desaparecido.

Es que quisiera hacerse bolita y morir. El demonio carraspea un poco. Aziraphale salta pensando que quizás otra vez sea Gabriel. Levanta las cejas cuando nota que es él.

—¿Estás bien?

—No... Soy el peor ángel.

—¡Claro que no!

—Sí que lo soy, Gabriel tiene razón —es que sieeeeempre le hace sentir fatal.

—Qué razón va a tener si no ha sido capaz de admitir que se va con Belcebú.

—Quizás no lo hace... Él tiene mucha más fuerza de voluntad que yo —para que veas que Gabriel sí ejerce su influencia sobre ella.

—¡Anda ya!

—Tiene razón, no debería... no deberían pasar... Ugh. No sé.

—¿Deberían?

—Las cosas... lo que te he... cielos, es que ha llegado en el peor momento. Ese refrigerador NO puede seguir aquí. ¡Ni nada que refleje!

—Pero es que es tan bonito —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿El refrigerador? O que te haga... eso.

—Ambas —sonrisita. Aziraphale suspira y no puede evitar hacerle una sonrisita cómplice.

—Tengo que irme.

—Voy contigo.

Le sonríe un poquito igualmente porque... él le tranquiliza y el demonio le sonríe de vuelta.

Así que igualmente chasquea los dedos y se pone su ropa de siempre, camisa y pajarita. Pelo corto... podría pasar por un hombre de no ser por los pechos

Crowley decide que mejor también se viste.

Lo siento, pero sí... no va a terminar eso hoy por lo pronto.

—Lo siento, darling... quieres que...

—Tranquila, iré al baño y... lo arreglaré.

Ella se relame un poco. Podrías ser un poco menos obscena, querida. Sé que no lo haces a propósito...

—Está bien...

La mira.

—¿Puedo hacer una cosa?

—¿Qué cosa?

El demonio chasquea los dedos y saca un pintalabios. Primero le limpia la boca y luego se la abre para ponérselo.

Sonríe un poquito y le deja hacer. Él se lo aplica con cuidado y sonríe cuando acaba.

—Ahora parezco más aún el _southern pansy._

—¿Por?

—¿No parezco yo con los labios pintados?

—Pareces... tú porque eres tú.

—Ahora pienso en ponerte un beso en algún lado

—Pues hazlo.

—No se supone que lo haga... Gabriel dijo que te echara —le abraza igual y le da un besito medio en los labios, medio fuera de ellos.

Tengo que decirte que el pintalabios es... negro.

—Gabriel se equivoca.

Levanta las cejas cuando lo nota porque pensaba que era rojo.

—E-En que. ¿Esto es negro? Oh, Crowley —se sonroja pensando en la implicación de ello

Es que tenía la cara manchada de negro por haber estado... Y pensó que le quedaría bien.

—No lloriquees.

—¿En qué se equivoca Gabriel? —pregunta igualmente sonrojada, pero sin quitárselo. Aunque esto GRITA, según ella, "mis labios tienen demonio en ellos" Lo cual no es malo... del todo, pero... le da vergüenza.

—En todo, es un idiota.

—¿Lo has dicho por algo? —pregunta igual... acariciándole el pecho porque está otra vez cerca y la distrae completamente.

—Por reñirte, por hacerte sentir mal, por no ser sincero y fingir que nada le importa.

—Tiene razón... soy muy malo para seguir instrucciones, soy rebelde y no... No debí decirle que me tranquiliza que Belcebú le quiera y él pueda notarlo.

—Sí alguien puede ayudar a Belcebú, eres tú diciéndole esas cosas a él.

—¿Yo? Lo dudo... has visto la cara que ha hecho. Se ha enfadado.

—Una cosa es la reacción que tenga contigo y otra la que tenga cuando piense en ella.

—Quisiera sentirlo.

—¿Sentir qué?

—A Gabriel... en persona, hablando de ella. Quisiera saber si él está enamorado.

Crowley suspira.

—Pero no sé si... Gabriel es tan... cada vez que tengo una pequeña posibilidad de tener algún tipo de acercamiento con él...

—¿Aja?

—Cada vez que podríamos hablar REALMENTE de algo... Se enfada y me calla.

—No es tu amigo, Aziraphale.

—Debería ser... mi familia.

—No lo es, yo soy tu familia.

—_You are my... everything_ —Sonríe un poquito con eso.

—Ugh, no seas cursi.

—¿Yo? Si el que lo ha dicho eres tú.

—Pero yo no lo he dicho de modo cursi.

—¿Así que ahora la forma es más importante que el fondo? —sonríe de lado.

—Siempre.

—Estoy completamente en desacuerdo.

—Estas completamente equivocada.

—No, tú estás completamente equivocado —sonríe y es que le guuuusta pelear así con él.

—No, tú estás absolutamente equivocada —sonríe y se le acerca

—TÚ no tienes ni idea de lo que es no estar equivocado porque nunca has estado en lo correcto —sonríe de lado.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar en lo correcto porque siempre has estado equivocada—levanta la barbilla

—Yo no sé lo que es estar equivocada, _darling_, porque siempre he estado en lo correcto. Tú eres el... perdido.

—Y solo después de perderme es que pude encontrar la verdad.

—Que implica que yo tengo la razón y tú no tienes ni idea.

—Implica que como tú no te has perdido nunca, nunca has sido capaz de abrir los ojos.

—Yo lo que he hecho es perderme en tus ojos... Y en tus besos.

Crowley se sonroja.

—Y lo dulce que eres.

—Manipuladora.

—_Just a little_ —se ríe.

—¡Y lo admite!

—_I'm an angel._ No puedo decir mentiras.

—Y ahí va la primera.

—¡No! ¿Cuál?

—Que no puedes mentir.

—No, no puedo. Bueno, poder... No debo.

—Ahí lo tienes.

—Eso no es una mentira, es un error.

Crowley la mira por encima de las gafas

—Un inocente error.

—Del que voy a aprovecharme.

—¿De qué forma?

—Para molestarte.

—_Oh, come on!_ —protesta y él se ríe—. Anda pues... vámonos. Y si dejamos el Bentley aquí y venimos por él... el fin de semana.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga toda la semana? ¿Andar?

—¿Ir en autobús como todos?

—Ni siquiera sé conducir un autobús.

—No tienes que conducirlo... de hecho, por Dios, no conduzcas un autobús.

Ojos en blanco y Aziraphale se ríe un poco.

—Puedes ir en... moto. O puedes no ir a ningún lado y quedarte a ayudarme. Al infierno no vas en el Bentley.

—¿Quieres ir... en moto?

—Quiero que tú vayas en moto esta semana. Yo pretendía ir con un chasquido a... la cosa que supuestamente es mi casa.

—Que mal te sienta lo de los milagros gratuitos.

—¿Perdona?

—Ni siquiera quieres subirte al coche.

—No más de lo que quiero habitualmente.

—Pero ahora tienes otras opciones.

—En concreto si quiero ir rápido a la casa, sí. Pero no es que el Bentley deba ofenderse... quiero dejarle aquí a cuidar la casa.

—No es un perro.

—¿Quieres que lo lleve con un milagro?

—No.

—¿Quieres volver conduciendo?

—No, porque llegarás tarde.

—¿Entonces qué quieres, _my love_?

—A ti —y la besa porque solo protesta y ya quería un beso cuando peleaban.

Aziraphale sonríe en el beso, cerrando los ojos y así es como. No hacen nada. Nunca. O sea, muchachos, vosotros acabáis de descubrir esto pero nosotras llevamos muchos años sabiendo que esto no lleva a nada. Así que... Prisita.

Vale, chasquido de Aziraphale y están en su librería pero aun besándose.


	89. Chapter 89

Uriel, a quien Gabriel designó niñera número uno de Azrael y está ahí con él mirando alrededor pensando aquí no ha hecho ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Le han dado tres días y el idiota no ha hecho una mierda, se mete un susto cuando aparecen.

Azrael pega un salto también sin esperarles así y levanta las cejas al notar que es... Es ese... mira a Uriel.

Uriel carraspea un poco porque Crowley ni se ha enterado que ya no están en casa.

Aziraphale hace mmmmmm y Crowley asegura que solo está, ehm... pintándose los labios con algunos pasos extra. Ya, ya... claro.

—Dios mío... ¡Sí es cierto!

—¡Es asqueroso! —protesta Uriel.

Aziraphale empuja a Crowley al oírles hablar, quien levanta las cejas y cuando nota donde está y quienes hay a su alrededor, carraspea un poco.

—E-Ehm... ehh... hello —Aziraphale saluda, sonrojada.

—Te estabamos esperando —anuncia Uriel arrugando la nariz.

—Uriel... no sabía que tú... que... ehm... _hello_.

—Hey —saluda Crowley por ahí.

—¿Y tú eres... —pregunta Azrael hacia Crowley.

—Crowley —le tiende la mano.

—Oh... El de la manzana. Yo soy Azrael.

—El mismo —sonríe, aunque bueno, ha hecho un par de cosas más desde entonces, pero bueno.

—Ya me habían hablado de ti últimamente.

—Todo cosas malas, espero —bromea.

—Ehh... Bueno, sí, lo del... Fin del mundo les tenía a todos bastante tensos.

—Ah, sí —sonríe—. Eso fue bastante bueno.

—Hmmm... bueno, no. No todos están de acuerdo en eso —frunce el ceño.

—Nunca se puede contentar a todo el mundo —se encoge de hombros.

—Pues en ese caso ni tú parte ni la mía.

—¿La tuya?

—Los bandos.

Crowley se encoge de hombros porque... los bandos.

—Bueno... y esta el asunto con el ángel.

—Ah, eso —sonríe y mira a Aziraphale de reojito. Ella se sonroja.

—Son famosos por ello.

—Es... normal, ¿no?

—¿Normal? Es todo menos normal —asegura Azrael.

—Que lo seamos, quiero decir, aunque a ella le de asco —señala a Uriel.

—A todos.

—Sí, claro —ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, a él no, por lo visto.

—Eso está claro.

—Y dicen por ahí que Gabriel... Está teniendo intereses... Semejantes.

—Ah, eso. Sí —es que ni vacila. Uriel levanta las cejas sin esperarse una respuesta tan clara y directa.

—¿Sí?

—Desde luego. Con Lord Belcebú.

—Oh... _really_? —Azrael sonríe.

—Claro que sí, queréis que os lo contemos, lo vimos de primera mano... ¿Puedes preparar un té, _angel_? De hecho estáis aquí porque hoy va a ir a verla y no os quiere por ahí.

—Ugh... —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos con todas estas declaraciones de Crowley.

—¿Qué? —el demonio le mira, yendo a sentarse en el sofá.

—Nada, nada... siéntense —asiente Aziraphle moviendo los brazos y yendo a preparar la tetera.

Crowley la mira de reojo, no muy seguro que no sea nada.

La verdad, es que solo le preocupa la situación y decirle a Gabriel cuando justo le ha mandado para distraerle.

—Me estás diciendo que Gabriel está ahora mismo con Belcebú...

—Pues no sé si AHORA mismo, pero seguro hoy. En algún punto —¡Que se joda Gabriel!

—¿¡Y no quería que les interrumpiera... porque está haciendo eso que hacían ustedes?! _Really_?!

—Pues eso imagino, no creo que tras hacerlo dos veces a la tercera vayan a tener una reunión de trabajo muy profesional.

—¿Lo han hecho dos veces? ¿¡Se han besado?! ¿Cómo sabes?

—Azrael, está claro que está mintiendo, es un demonio —asegura Uriel. Azrael mira a Uriel.

—Pues... ¿será? Los rumores son fuertes.

Ella le mira, brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Gabriel es un Arcángel. No iba a hacer estas... cochinadas con un demonio. Y nada menos el príncipe del infierno. Es completamente pecado. Además de asqueroso.

—Ya, ya... Igualmente Gabriel podría hacer este y otros pecados y ser tentado... más aún por el príncipe del infierno.

—¿A caso tú podrías?

—No, yo no... pero Gabriel.

—¿Y por qué crees que él sí?

—Bueno, porque es Gabrielito —sonríe de lado. Uriel frunce más el ceño.

—Podemos bajar al infierno —propone Crowley—. Y comprobarlo... siempre que no digáis que yo os lo he dicho.

¡No les recomiendo que hagan eso!

—¡Vale! —Azrael sonríe tan feliz.

—¿Vale qué? —pregunta Aziraphale volviendo con el té.

—Van a bajar al infierno a por Gabriel —explica Crowmey.

—_What_?! ¡No! ¡No pueden bajar! —chilla Aziraphale.

—Anda ya... no pasa nada —discute Azrael.

—No, si qué pasa. Me han puesto a mí a cuidar que no lo haga, ¡sea como sea! ¡La culpa si bajan será mía!

—Bueno, podemos decir que no te vimos y bajamos a buscarte —propone Azrael, sonriendo. Es de familia lo visto

—¿Al infierno?

—¿Pues no está contigo?

—Pero yo no estoy nunca en el infierno —replica Aziraphale.

—Ah, ¿no? —sigue Azrael.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

—Oh, bueno, eso es un problema. Ehm... decimos que te obligamos.

—No, ¡no pueden decir que me obligaron! ¡No me obligaron! ¡Me ha dado la orden de evitar que bajen!

—Vale, vale, calmémonos. Y si mejor os lo contamos todo. A lo mejor hasta vienen ellos mismos —interviene Crowley.

—¿Venir aquí? ¿Por? —pregunta Azrael.

—Quizás podríamos... hablar de otro tema —Aziraphale el aterrorizado.

—Ellos siempre nos piden consejo y ayuda —explica el demonio.

—¿Lo hacen? ¿¡A ustedes?! —Azrael mira a Crowley con una ceja levantada.

—Pues no es que haya alguien más haciendo esto a quien preguntar... ¿o sí?

—No, no... aun así. Uno pensaría que Gabriel consultaría a alguien de mayor rango. Sin ofender.

—¿Para qué? Igual no iban a saber decirle.

—Si iban a poder decirle que es pecado y cómo hacer penitencia.

—Eso es lo que prueba que se lo está inventando —insiste Uriel.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —asiente Azrael.

—Obviamente no es sobre penitencia que nos pregunta. Aunque sabemos que se está dando latigazos —es que a Crowley le ha fastidiado que les interrumpiera y que no funcionaran sus amenazas

Aziraphale querría matarte, querido. Ya, ya... también querría matarle a él habitualmente.

—¡Es escándaloso todo esto que dices, demonio! —protesta Uriel.

—Parecieran... injurias. Pero... algo me dice que si hay que investigarlo. Si está por salirse del camino del bien, hemos de traerlo de vuelta —reflexiona Azrael.

—Tú estás dejándote tentar ahora por las palabras de este demonio del mal, Azrael y dudando de tus compañeros —sigue Uriel.

—Intento confirmar si realmente...

—Confiando en un demonio.

—Bueno, es el beneficio de la duda ¿No querrías salvar a Gabriel?

—Es fácil comprobarlo, solo hay que ver si tiene o no marcas de latigazos —propone Crowley y Azrael sonríe de lado.

—Buen punto, demonio.

—Así que ahora eres Tomás el incrédulo —protesta Uriel y mira a Aziraphale fulminándole un poco—. ¡Dile tú!

—Ehh... bueno. Es que no voy a mentir.

—Claro, el traidor... qué vas a decir.

—No me llames traidor, Uriel. Pero no debemos decir mentiras.

—¿A caso tú lo has visto?

Aziraphale se muerde el labio.

—He visto lo bastante como para no querer mentir.

—Para perder tú fe.

—¡No he perdido mi fe!

—Es tu superior

—No he perdido la fe en él, solo creo que...

—¿Qué?

—Está conociendo mejor a Lord Belcebú y probablemente haciendo que ella sea un demonio menos malo.

Ojos en blanco de Crowley con ese comentario, Aziraphale le mira de reojo con ese gesto.

—O simplemente pasando tiempo con ella.

—Pasar tiempo con ella no es pecado —asegura Uriel.

—Ni enamorarse de ella —añade Aziraphale. Uriel levanta las cejas.

—Tú eres el único desviado capaz de tamaña atrocidad.

Crowley frunce el ceño con eso.

—No soy un desviado por querer a nadie —se defiende Aziraphale.

—Lo serías menos si quisieras a un caballo.

—¡No puedes comparar a Crowley con un caballo! —Aziraphale abre la boca indignada.

—Lo que digo es que es PEOR.

—¡Tú no eres ni serás jamás ni la mitad de buena de lo que es él!

—Ugh, _angel_ —protesta Crowley, porque no es bueno.

—_Shut up!_

Uriel solo pone los ojos en blanco sin querer ni contestar.

—No tienes ni idea, ni le conoces, ¡ni mereces conocerle!

—Ni ganas o interés en hacerlo tampoco.

—Ni él creo que quiera conocer a alguien tan repugnante como tú —TAN enfadada.

—Sigues equivocándote de bando, Aziraphale. Pero así te será más fácil cuando caigas.

—Si caigo, no será por esto.

—Aparentemente nadie va a caer por esto —Crowley cruza la pierna hacia el otro lado.

—¿Has visto ya tus alas, Aziraphale? —pregunta Azrael y Crowley la mira.

—No tienen nada de malo mis alas.

Crowley mira a Azrael entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—Las alas de un ángel que va a caer se ven distintas

—¿Cómo se ven?

—Tienen un tono... diferente. Amarillento.

La mirada incrédula del demonio.

—He visto ángeles a punto de caer, créeme

Aziraphale vacila, nerviosa

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta Crowley.

—Cuando cayeron casi todos.

—Yo fui uno de ellos y ni me acuerdo

—Bueno yo les presté atención.

Crowley le mira no muy seguro.

—Las tuyas eran las peores —se ríe—. ¿Vamos a ir o qué?

—Creía que querías que te contáramos.

—A ver, cuéntenme.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo, que se revuelve un poco no muy seguro de qué contar y mira a Crowley con cara de preocupación.

—Bueno... vamos a decir que... Tal como dijo Crowley, ellos dos nos piden ayuda.

—Y todo empezó con... Obligarnos.

—¿A qué?

Crowley inclina un poco la cabeza con cara de circunstancias.

—Gabriel nos obligó a tener sexo frente a él —suelta Aziraphale así como de golpe.

—_W-What?!_ —chilla un poco Azrael

—Lo mismo que Belcebú, pero él logró que lo hiciéramos —interviene Crowley.

—¿Que tuvieran sexo con él? —pregunta Azrael descolocado.

—No, no... frente a él —corrige Aziraphale.

—Claro que el espectáculo que quería montar ella... —comenta Crowley.

—¿Espectáculo? —sigue Azrael.

—Quería que lo hiciéramos frente a todo el infierno —explica Crowley y Azrael parpadea.

—¿Por qué razón querría eso?

—Investigación.

—Investigación... ¡eso es aberrante!

—Lo de a Gabriel no fue menos aberrante —interviene Aziraphale.

—Probablemente él estaba intentando salvar tu alma, Aziraphale, deberías estar más agradecido —protesta Uriel

—¿Salvar mi alma? ¿¡Exactamente cómo?! —replica Azirpahale.

—Pues viendo el mal que te aqueja y contrarestándolo.

—¡Me obligó a tener sexo frente a él!

—Tú empezaste haciéndolo con un demonio, seguro solo estaba valorando daños.

—¿¡Cómo puede ser esto valorar los daños?!

—Pues ver cómo de mal estás.

—No estoy mal. Estoy perfectamente bien. ¡Estoy mejor que nunca!

Uriel le echa una mirada de advertencia y se separa de Crowley un pasito más mirándole arrugando la nariz.

—No lo tienes por que entender, pero así es.

—Ya, claro.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que es ser feliz.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es la lealtad.

—La tengo más clara que nunca, solo que a mí no me la imponen. La lealtad se gana.

Ojos en blanco de Uriel. Crowley mira a Azrael de reojo menos preocupado por la idiota de Uriel, otra con quien no se puede hablar, para variar.

Azrael se le acerca a él porque la verdad la cháchara de Uriel con Aziraphale tampoco le interesa mucho.

—¿Qué quieres del principado? —pregunta Azrael.

—¿Yo? ¿Tú qué crees que quiero? —pregunta Crowley de vuelta.

—No lo sé. Si lo supiera no te preguntaría. ¿Ya te aburrieron los humanos?

—Se mueren demasiado rápido —gesto vago con los hombros.

—¿Y este ángel suavecito te parece que te va a durar más?

—Pues por lo visto... lo intentaron destruir y no pudieron, así que...

Azrael entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? No le afecta el fuego infernal.

—Ah... ¿no?

—No.

—Vaya...

Crowley se humedece los labios, un poco nervioso, temiendo que le pida que lo demuestre. Pero no parece que vaya a hacer eso.

—¿Y tú qué tienes con Gabriel?

—Él es el arcángel del correo. Me trae los paquetes —sonríe de lado.

—El... correo —levanta una ceja.

—Sí, es nuestro compañerito de trabajo.

—Nunca lo había pensado como el chico del correo.

—Pues es el Arcángel mensajero. Lo hace bien, siempre llega todo a tiempo.

—Pero entonces... —inclina un poco la cabeza—. Veo que no lo defiendes así con esa pasión.

—Ah, no. Sí que le defiendo. A él y al proyecto.

—¿Qué proyecto?

—El de Dios.

—¿El plan inefable que nadie sabe?

—Es el plan de Dios, sí.

—Muy bien.

—Yo me encargo de los muertos.

—Que alegre —se humedece los labios.

—Lo es cuando tu tarea es llevarles al paraíso.

—Si te ocupas de todos, no creo que todos vayan ahí.

—Bueno, yo solo se las llevó a Dios.

—Entonces no sabes si van al paraíso.

—Los llevo directo a Dios. ¿Quién más hace eso? —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pues... tú.

—Es un extraordinario trabajo.

—Por lo menos que lo disfrutes —sigue pareciéndole MEGA TETRICO.

—Pues es un labor muy importante.

—Labor importante es cuidar a los humanos vivos... —refunfuña Aziraphale viniendo a sentarse junto a Crowley, harta ya de Uriel.

Crowley le sonríe. Aziraphale le toma de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, el demonio se lleva su mano a los labios besándole los nudillos.

Y Azrael levanta las cejas porque la cantidad de amor que emanan ellos dos así medio repentinamente es... abundante.

—Gracias por quedarte —susurra a Crowley

—Lo bueno es que ahora ya no tenemos que fingir que no nos conocemos.

—Ah, es decir... esto no es nuevo —comenta Azrael mirándoles con curiosidad.

—Eh... no, no... o sea, sí es nuevo.

—No es tan nuevo —sentencia Aziraphale.

—¿No? —le mira de reojo.

—No del todo... no es como que antes no nos conociéramos.

—Bueno, no, o sea, sí nos conocíamos, pero...

—No era esto, pero si era... esto.

—Era... distinto.

—Sí —Aziraphale asiente.

—Así que como sea tienen una relación rara hace mucho tiempo —sentencia Azrael.

—¡No! —replica Crowley.

—¡Pero ella ha dicho que sí! —Azrael señala a Aziraphale.

—¡Lo que digo es que no era rara!

—Ah ¿no?

—Pues... no.

—Esto que tiene es RARO.

—Y te llama un montón la atención por lo visto —Ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí me llama la atención.

Crowley se humedece los labios mirándole.

—Es muy raro.

—¿Quién es el demonio? —le mira los ojos.

—Tú. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—No... El que a ti te interesa —sonríe de lado y Azrael abre la boca. Crowley le sostiene la mirada.

—E-El... pfff —se encoge de hombros y Uriel vuelve a respirar porque se habia acojonado un poco—. No, no, claro que no.

—Vale.

—Por supuesto que a mí no me gusta ningún... nada —Azrael se sonroja.

—No, no... Claro —Crowley se encoge de hombros.

—Claro, ¡No estés insinuando tonterías, demonio!

Uriel le mira, frunciéndole el ceño a Crowley, pero es que el sonrojo de Azrael lo nota hasta Aziraphale, solo con la idea.

—E-Es... una idea bastante desagradable. Solo como idea.

—¡Desde luego que lo es! —riñe Uriel.

—Quizás todos ustedes deberían probarlo... Antes de decidir si es o no una idea repulsiva —suelta la cínica de Aziraphale, harta de Uriel y Crowley se ríe.

—No conmigo —aclara antes que nada, levantando las manos.

—¡No! —el casi grito de Aziraphale lo confirma.

—Como es obvio —hace un gesto explicativo. Uriel arruga la nariz.

—Si Gabriel lo está haciendo, todos pueden hacerlo. Es probar... —insiste Aziraphale que ya pasó al estado... punk por lo visto.

—Bueno, como es obvio hay ciertos estándares que has perdido, Principado —le riñe un poco Azrael que igualmente, se está pensando el asunto.

—¿Qué es lo que ha perdido?

—La decencia, para empezar.

—Claro que no —frunce el ceño Crowley.

—Absolutamente, no parece un ángel con todos esos besos.

Aziraphale mira a Azrael con los labios un poco abiertos porque... es OTRO Arcángel diciéndole otra vez lo mismo

—Ah, no, claro, es mucho más de ángel hacer sentir mal a sus semejantes —replica Crowley.

—Pues la culpabilidad por cosas que uno ha hecho mal es una forma de ayuda.

—No es indecente hacer esto con... —empieza Aziraphale y aprieta los labios—. Alguien a quien quieres.

—Pero es que la idea de que está mal es solamente tuya —sigue discutiéndole Crowley.

—No, no es solamente mía. ¡Es de todo el cielo! —replica Azrael.

—Igualmente, estáis equivocados.

—¿Desde cuándo tú eres un baremo moral?

—Lo soy tanto como vosotros.

—Apúrame un poco e incluso, de lo que te sé, podrías ser un poco más —murmura Aziraphale. Crowley le mira de reojo—. Digas lo que digas, tú eres bueno.

—Ugh.

—Bueno... pff... un demonio —protesta Uriel.

—No le creáis —sigue Crowley, nervioso.

—Claro que no le cree nadie, es ESTUPIDO pensarlo.

—Gracias.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley y frunce el ceño.

—Claro, mejor que crean que yo soy estúpido a que piensen que tú eres bueno.

—Nadie piensa que seas estúpido.

—TODOS piensan que soy estúpido todo el tiempo Como ahora, que asumen que tú no puedes ser bueno y que yo inocentemente creo que lo eres.

Ojos en blanco.

—Vale, no, él es malo malísimo.

—No hace falta ser sarcástico.

—Pues también eres malo malísimo a veces.

Crowley suspira.

—Cielos, de verdad que son como los humanos... —susurra Azrael.

—¿Van a contarme que más paso después de que Gabriel les "obligara" a tener sexo como humanos?

—Pues que se fue a hacerlo él.

—Con Belcebú... ¿Qué vio que lo hizo hacerlo?

—¿Qué vio de qué?

—¡Que le mostraron que hizo que tuviera tanto interés en repetirlo!

—El interés viene por Belcebú, no por nosotros.

—Pareciera que tú, a pesar de ser un demonio, no conoces a Belcebú.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Qué podría en este universo tener Belcebú que atrajera a Gabriel?

Crowley mira a Azrael levantando una ceja

—Nada, por eso todo esto es mentira —insiste Uriel.

—No lo es —replica Aziraphale.

—Es que no veo posible que... Gabriel siquiera la mire —insiste Azrael.

—¿Qué clase de superficialidad es esa? —protesta Aziraphale

—Ya... claro —susurra Crowley.

—¿Cómo que ya... claro? —Aziraphale se vuelve a él.

—Pues que no sonáis convincentes.

—_What?!_ Me estás diciendo que...

—Que no os creo. Ella no me parece atractiva, pero sé que podría ver alguien en ella. Especialmente alguien como vosotros.

—Pff... ¿Nada? —sigue Uriel.

—¿Te das cuenta de cómo sonabas tú? —mira a Aziraphale.

—Ugh, eso no es verdad —Aziraphale se sonroja.

—Exactamente así. O peor.

—¡No! Yo era mucho más razonable y menos... Ugh. ¿De dónde sacas algo así?

—Eras razonable.

—Ugh...

—¿En qué eras razonable?, si no eras capaz de decir que me conocías.

—Pues es... es que no te conozco. Siempre preguntaban esas cosas en el peor momento, frente a todo mundo.

—Ahora resulta.

—Además realmente casi ni nos conocíamos.

—Anda. Ya.

—¿No has dicho tú hace un momento que no teníamos nada?

—Raro. Dije nada raro.

—Pues eso es... casi como no tener nada. Además cállate que cada vez hablaba contigo y me iba contigo.

—Ahora tendré que agradecerte.

—Mucho, mira que lejos hemos llegado —sonríe un poco, de lado.

—Gracias a ti... por lo visto —sonríe un poco también, molestándole.

—No te enfades. ¿Qué quieres que diga en mi defensa con estas pruebas irrefutables? —pregunta bajando el tono de voz.

Crowley le sonríe más.

—Después de toda esa verborrea sigo esperando que nos impresiones con esos argumentos, demonio —interviene Azrael descolocándole un poco.

—¿Eh?

—Nos ibas a decir por qué razón podría gustarnos el príncipe del infierno... aún me parece un buen chiste que quiero escuchar.

—Pues... yo creo que a él le va el rollo dominación y visto lo de los latigazos hasta el sado. ¿Quién mejor para los castigos que ella?

—Eso será penitencia... si algo.

—No cuando los disfrutas. Eso es fetiche sexual.

—¡Claro que no los va a disfrutar! ¡Ni creo que los tenga! —chilla Uriel.

—Sí que lo disfruta un poco o no volvería —asegura Aziraphale.

—¿Ustedes tienen... fetiches sexuales? —pregunta Azrael.

Crowley abre la boca un instante y luego mira a Aziraphale. Así, girándosele completamente cara a ella.

—No voy a confesarte eso —protesta Aziraphale para Azrael, sonrojándose con la mirada de Crowley. Vale. Tu respuesta es un SI súper claro

Crowley se vuelve a Azrael sonriendo un poco. Así, mostrando los dientes.

—Oh, ahora resulta... —Azrael se echa adelante... y les mira a los dos intensamente—. Vamos, digan la verdad...

—Tiene que ver con la comida —asegura Crowley.

—¿Comida? —pregunta Azrael un poco descolocado.

Crowley se encoge de hombros y se echa atrás en el asiento de nuevo. Aziraphale le da ahora un codacito porque además piensa en dos o tres cosas a la vez, incluyendo en lo que estaba "comiendo" antes de que Gabriel les interrumpiera... y se sonroja.

Él se ríe, aunque no estaba pensando en eso.

Aziraphale... no ahora mismo.

Crowley estaba imaginando cosas con miel o chocolate.

Pues Aziraphale parece tener otros ochenta fetiches.

Por lo visto. Aziraphale siempre ha sido el hedonista de esta relación.

Desde luego. De hecho es que se lo piensa en plan... ¿Solo de comida? Vamos, no que... no tenga ese asunto de la comida. O sea... sí.

—Sí, bueno... entre otras cosas. Seguro tú también tendrías.

—Ya lo descubrirá, eso es lo divertido.

—NADIE VA A DESCUBRIR NADA —chilla Uriel.

—A Uriel le pone nerviosa, por lo visto...

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Con esos chillidos... SEGURO que sí —Aziraphale sonríe de lado.

—¡No!

—Malos pensamientos...

—_Whaaaaat?_

—Pues es lo que es, lo estoy viendo... con tu histeria.

—Estás sacando conclusiones erróneas.

—¿Nunca has imaginado nada... de eso?

—Claro que no.

—Yo tampoco —declara Azrael un poco... de más.

—Uy... pues han perdido el tiempo los dos.

—Deberíais Ni siquiera hace falta que sea con un demonio la primera vez —asiente Crowley.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo porque piensa en... hacer esto con un ángel y... Ugh

—Las muestras de afecto entre ángeles están permitidas.

De hecho Crowley hablaba de humanos, pero vale, sí, claro, daos amor entre vosotros, para variar un poco.

Ah, los humanos. ¡Pero eso está supuestamente prohibido!

Ya, ya... ¿y qué no?

—Antes, de hecho, era bien visto hacer esas cosas con humanos —explica Azrael—. ¿No recuerdan?

La CARA de Uriel.

—Casi al principio, yo sí lo recuerdo —asiente Aziraphale.

—No estamos aquí por eso y ya no son esos tiempos —replica Uriel.

—No, no, ya lo sé. Solo se los recuerdo... —explica Azrael.

—¿Lo que dices es que lo hiciste entonces? —pregunta Crowley.

Azrael se encoge de hombros y se estira un poco en el sillón, sin contestar. Crowley sonríe.

—¡Azrael! —riñe Uriel.

Ahora resulta que va a encandilarse con Azrael. Nah... Solo un poco, pero naah.

—¡Pues se podía hacer! Y había unos humanos muy hermosos creados a la imagen y semejanza de Dios.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Pues debíamos mostrarles el camino y yo llevo toda la vida con ellos... algo había que hacer mientras.

Aziraphale hace un poquito los ojos en blanco también porque Azrael... es _cool_.

—¿Y qué les enseñaste? —pregunta Crowley.

—¿Yo a ellos? —se ríe—. Créeme, ellos sabían mucho más que yo.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo.

—Bueno, es bastante instintivo para ellos. ¿Qué te enseñaron a ti? —Crowley no le mira.

—A procrear.

—Que específico.

Azrael se ríe.

—Me enseñaron que para la humanidad, procrear no solo es instintivo. Es... como una danza.

—Una... danza —repite.

—Es... algo que practican, disfrutan, mejoran, repiten.

—Eso no es procrear —asegura después de unos segundos, humedeciéndose los labios.

—No, no en el sentido animal.

—Me refiero a que los humanos tienen otro nombre para eso.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Eso vino después... cuando descubrieron que no solo estaban procreando.

—¿Y?

—Ese es el... defecto de los humanos. Toman las cosas bellas y buenas y la retuercen hasta hacerlas malas y hay que prohibirlas.

—Ahora resulta que reproducirse y hacer más humanos es algo malo.

—No he dicho eso.

—Es a lo que suena cuando condenáis el sexo.

—Algunos humanos han pervertido el tema hasta límites insospechados.

—Mmmm... Bueno, sí, pero hay otros que no.

—Ah no, desde luego. Y así terminan pagando justos por pecadores.

—Entonces está claro que hay varios estratos dentro de esta actividad y no todos son malos.

—Desde luego.

—Así que condenarla de buenas a primeras tal vez es un poco exagerado.

—Azrael! —protesta Uriel—. ¡Te estás dejando embaucar por el demonio!

—No, estamos hablando de esta actividad realizada entre humanos.

—Pero eso no implica que tenga que ser algo perverso.

—Entre humanos, no.

—Ni tampoco entre seres ocultos.

—¿En qué basas esa conclusión?

—En que la perversión no es intrínseca del acto.

—No, no lo es.

—Entonces no tiene por qué serlo entre seres ocultos a no ser que... los propios seres sean los pervertidos específicamente.

—Es que tienen que serlo para hacerlo —protesta Uriel.

—No, justo eso es lo que digo —sigue Crowley.

Azrael se piensa lo que dice Crowley.

—El problema aquí es que los demonios por naturaleza, son pervertidos y pervertidores.

—Ehm... bueno, sí, pero... no es obligatorio.

—Ah ¿no?

—Claro que no.

Aziraphale, que ha estado escuchando todo su argumento que parece estar funcionando bastante bien sin necesidad de intervención, le mira con esa última declaración.

—Pensé que era parte de las características intrínsecas de un demonio.

—Sí, pero no es obligatorio.

—¿Tú no eres pervertido ni pervertidor?

—Solo cuando quiero.

—¿Y no lo eres cuando estás con Aziraphale?

—Ehm... si... quiero.

Aziraphale se sonroja

—¿Y quieres?

—No.

—¿No le perviertes con cada beso o cada acto sexual?

—No.

—¿Qué haces con él entonces con cada beso y cada acto sexual si no pervertirle?

Crowley se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco mirando a Aziraphale de reojo porque está es una pregunta complicadamente simple. Aziraphale traga saliva.

—Quizás eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia... —suelta para Azrael. Uriel pone los ojos en blanco y Aziraphale se mira las manos.

—¿No te suena culpable precisamente que no nos lo quieras contar? —sigue Uriel.

—_Love_. Eso es lo que hacemos —se sonroja y Crowley también, a juego.

—Ya, claro —suelta Uriel.

—Y justo por eso no te lo quería decir.

—Qué casualidad.

—¿Qué casualidad qué? —la mira.

—¿Ahora también pueden amar los demonios? —pregunta Azrael.

—Qué casualidad que justo sea esto lo que no nos quieres contar.

—Te lo estoy contando, ¿no?

—Sigue sonando completamente inventado.

—¿Por? Uriel... ¿No puedes SENTIRLO?

—¿Por qué no... Hacemos otra cosa? Mirad, nosotros tenemos trabajo aquí como es obvio, vosotros seguro también lo tenéis, ahora ya sabéis porque Gabriel no os quiere rondando por ahí, que tal si vosotros solo... le esperáis que vuelva, nosotros arreglamos un poco esto y... todos felices —propone el demonio, tenso, levantándose.

Aziraphle suspira con eso, mirando a Crowley de reojo.

—Así que de verdad no pretenden contarnos esta parte...

—Es todo... un poco anecdótico.

—E igualmente si no van a creerse nada, cuál es el caso —agrega Aziraphale.

—Pues no esas cosas tan inverosimiles.

—No hay nada de inverosímil. Lo saben. Ustedes, más que todos los demás. ¡Es absolutamente absurdo que no me crean algo que pueden sentir!

—Es que todo viene de ti.

—No, no viene todo de mí, ¡la mitad viene de él!

Uriel mira a Crowley sin creerlo y Azrael mira a Crowley también, escéptico.

—Un demonio sintiendo amor sería la cosa más...

Crowley se sonroja.

—Absurda —Azrael le mira de arriba a abajo.

—Exacto —asiente Uriel.

—Pues absurda o no...

—¿Aja?

—Es lo que es. Me quiere ¡y ustedes solo tienen que sacarse la cabeza de donde la tienen metida y sentirlo! —Aziraphale protesta, yendo junto a Crowley—. Pueden quedarse ahí sentados si es lo que quieren, ojalá lo hagan en silencio.


	90. Chapter 90

Belcebú... ha tratado de limpiar un poco su oficina la verdad, eso sí, sin perder el... aura de... esto es el infierno y sigue habiendo goteras, pero casualmente hoy no hay charcos ahí dentro, la silla de su escritorio es particularmente más ancha, no hay tantos papeles en el escritorio y hay un poco más de luz de la que suele haber... ejem. Ha barrido también... bueno, "barrido". Chasqueado los dedos.

También se ha bañado cuidadosamente, afeitado las piernas, lavado los dientes y peinado con un poco de acondicionador.

Vaya... vaya.

Y... vale, está intentando trabajar, mirando el reloj y esperando a que sea la hora.

El problema es que le ha dicho que no... monte revuelo pero como no va a montar revuelo el Arcángel _Fucking_ Gabriel.

_Show off._

Pues es la realidad. Ni siquiera hay recepcionista aquí, podría meterse a un estúpido calabozo y nadie se preguntaría cómo.

Podría, sí.

Es todo tan irregular. Ojos en blanco.

Pues no es irregular, solo es que en general NADIE baja aquí.

Ya, ya, bueno, tampoco es que suba tanta gente y aun así es cortesía.

Es el puto infierno, Gabriel. Que puta cortesía esperas, no mames. (Belcebú tan agresiva...)

Supongo entonces que se planta ahí a las puertas y nadie... le detiene o le dice nada.

Tan ofendido. Alguien quizás solo pasa junto a él y susurra algo, a otro alguien pero en realidad, no, lo esquivan. Iugh... un ángel.

Les mira a todos con un poco de cara de oler un pedo. Iugh, seres inferiores.

Vale, vaaaaale... vale. Alguien que pasaba por ahí, un demonio realmente inferior... se le acerca.

—Ehh... el cielo no es aquí.

—No me digas...

—Pues es que pareces como perdido.

—Sé perfectamente a dónde voy, más bien pensaba que cualquiera podría entrar aquí y... desvalijar esto. Y ni siquiera creo que fuerais a notarlo pronto. No lo haría yo, obviamente, soy un ángel. Pero...

—¿A qué te refieres con desvalijar?

—A robar. Vaciar esto. Podría llevarme la mitad de vuestras cosas y... ni siquiera las echaríais en falta.

—Oh... bueno en realidad creo que no sería muy grave. O sea ¿cómo qué cosas te querrías llevar? —pregunta sorprendido de que alguien pudiera querer llevarse algo de mierda de aquí.

—Yo nada, ya te he dicho que soy un ángel. Es un asunto hipotético.

—Oh, qué mal... porque tenemos algunos cuartos con cosas acá y...

—¿Con... cosas?

—Sí, que si quieres desvalijar quizás sería bueno.

—¿Por? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Pues qué clase de cosas van a ser... mierda. Como todo lo que hay por aquí.

—Ya, ya me imagino que si hubiera algo interesante que llevarse ya os lo habríais llevado vosotros.

—Pues claro...

—En fin, eso como sistema de seguridad es un poco...

—Bro, no hay sistema de seguridad aquí para entrar. ¿Quién coño querría entrar aquí solo por gusto?

—Alguien que viene a desvalijar.

—Ehh... vale. Te gusta eso de desvalijar por lo visto.

—No.

—Lo digo porque insistes en hablar de desvalijar... el infierno —es que hasta risa le da.

—Hasta puede que un favor os hiciera por sacar la basura.

—Es bastante raro que quieras hacerle favores al infierno, la verdad...

—No quiero. En parte ese es el motivo de no hacerlo.

—Pues no lo hagas, dude —se encoge de hombros.

—Ya, ya, gracias.

—Ugh, _fuck off_ —el chico arruga la nariz.

Ojos en blanco del Arcángel.

El chico se da la media vuelta y se va, Gabriel se encoge de hombros y sigue hacia donde tiene que ir.

Que es... ¿la oficina de Belcebú? Que se está mordiendo el labio, "leyendo" algo y pensando la verdad que si sigue así para siempre van a echarla de ser el príncipe del infierno porque lleva una semana sin hacer nada.

¿Y? No es como que hagas mucho cuando haces, querida.

Cuando... pasen tres meses y nadie siquiera haya notado que no está haciendo nada... Ejem... Pero bueno, joder, que esto de agobiarse por cosas también es mucho del infierno. ¿Va a tocar o... algo?

¿A tocar? ¿Música?

La trompeta. Hablábamos de la puerta, Gabriel.

Nah. Más divertido así.

¿No va a tocar la puerta? ¿¡Ni siquiera él va a tocar la puerta?! ¡Joder! Va a pegar un SALTO, a tirar su tintero, sí, porque escriben aún con plumilla y tintero y a regar todo de tinta.

—_What the FUCK_ les he dicho de TOCAR la puta puerta, ¡COÑO!

Él mete la cabeza y sonríe

—Ohhh... _fuck!_ Eres... tu —es que la SONRISA. Nos da vergüenza a todos.

_—Hello, darling._

Vale, pasamos de la sonrisa normal al sonrojo absoluto.

—Ehm... _hello_. Pasa. Igualmente no estaría mal _bloody_ tocar. Pero pasa.

Entra, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—A lo mejor podrías tener un mejor sistema de seguridad.

Ella le mira de arriba a abajo. O sea lo mira con cara de... querérselo COMER.

—¿Sistema de seguridad? —pregunta caminando hacia él. La mira, manos a la espalda.

—Algo que impidiera a la gente entrar.

—Oh, claro... sería una cosa súper útil, que la gente no pueda entrar al infierno, tienes razón...

—No al infierno. A tu despacho.

—Se llama puerta y en teoría la gente debería tocarla —se le planta enfrente.

—¿Y nadie lo hace?

—No, todos entran como tú.

—Yo tengo excusa.

—¿La tienes? —levanta las cejas y se pone un poco de puntas, mirándole lo slabios

—Prefiero tocarte a ti.

Ella le mira unos cuantos segundos, tres veces más sonrojada y él le sonríe... Y es que le salta de golpe para besarle.

Cielos, directa al grano. Vale, vale, la sostiene del culo.

¿¡Más directa al grano que él?!

¡Sí!

¡O sea le ha dicho que prefiere tocarla a ella! Debe I. Nun. Dar. Le. De... a... afecto

A-afecto.

A... Afecto.

Ya. Vale.

Belcebú le abraza y... en algún punto deja de besarle para escondérsele un poco en el cuello.

Él la sostiene, sonriendo un poco. La verdad... es que te ha echado de menos más de lo que quisiera admitir.

—Hey...

—Hola —la lleva hasta la mesa, sentándola ahí.

—¿Cómo estás? —se separa un poco acariciándole un poco la nuca—. ¿Te has hecho... te has... hecho sadomaso otra vez con tu latiguito?

—No es sadomaso. Y claro que he tenido que hacerlo.

—Claro, claro que... has TENIDO que hacerlo. ¿Te has dado muchos, esta vez? ¿Estás todo sangrado?

Suspira porque vaaaale, vaaale, te lo muestraaa.

Otra vez el striptease... Le da un beso rápido en los labios antes.

—No creo que darte golpes sexuales tenga algún tipo de funcionamiento para esto...

—No son golpes sexuales.

—Hay quien hace eso como golpes sexuales... —¿le va a ayudar a quitarse la corbata? ¿Trae corbata?

Nah, cuello alto hoy.

Ojitos de corazón. Le ayuda a desfajarse entonces, acariciándole un poco el abdomen. Mientras se lo quita por la cabeza y la mueve un poco para no despeinarse mucho.

Ojos en blanco. ¿Trae camiseta?

No creo. O sea, puede acariciarle todo el pecho ya directamente. Vale... Vale.

Pues eso.

Pues ahí va directito a acariciarle el pecho un poco con las uñas, sonriendo y de hecho creo que es posible que aún de frente se le note algún flagelado.

Ah, sí, siempre hay alguna punta que se escapa un poco.

—_My Satan_... ¿Podría castigarte yo la próxima vez?

—Mmm...

—No me molestaría en lo absoluto ser yo quien pinta de rojo esa bronceada piel...

—Esto se supone que es un castigo, pero no creo que fuera buena idea que...

—Gabriel... ¿Crees que tú eres más bueno en los castigos que yo? _Really?_

—No, pero...

—Yo, de hecho, usaría una vara.

—Una... vara.

—Sí, una vara delgada. Funciona mejor que un látigo y deja marcas mucho más finas y... limpias.

—No va a ser necesario —se humedece los labios.

—Claro que va a ser necesario... —ella sonríe de lado.

Le mira un poco como advirtiéndole. Ella hace una sutil caída de párpados y se humedece los labios.

—¿Vas a dejar de arrepentirte?

—¡No! Va a dejar de pasar.

—Ya, claro... —Belcebú sonríe.

—No, esta vez es en serio.

—Vale... en serio —Belcebú hace una mueca y le abraza del cuello.

—Gracias.

—Pero los besos aún se pueden, ¿no?

—Sí, eso sí. Aunque... —se humedece los labios.

—No vas a decirme que no se pueden ahora por no sé... oh —sonríe con una oleadita de afecto—. Vale. ¿Aunque qué?

—Has hecho algo, sabes diferente.

—N-Naaah —Belcebú se sonroja.

—Sí que lo haces. Hueles diferente.

—Será que huelo más a azufre... he estado en el mar hirviente y... —Se relame un poco haciendo los ojos en blanco.

Gabriel le toma de la mandíbula y le huele el pelo, ella le empuja un poquito.

—No, hueles a miel. Y a frutas. Como jabón del pelo.

—No voy a oler a puto jabón.

—Acabo de olerlo.

—Será el tuyo.

—No, el mío huele a menta.

—Pues el mío no huele a esa mierda —insiste, sonrojándose más.

—No entiendo porque insistes en negar la evidencia.

—Porque no lo hace.

Es que la cara de... "lo estoy oliendo"

—Ugh! Pues... yo qué sé, habré pasado junto a un panal de abejas. ¿Qué importa? —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No es eso lo que... —Suspira.

—_What?_ —pregunta pensando que antes des corporizada que decirle que se ha puesto hasta acondicionador y se ha bañado y rasurado.

—No es eso lo que pasa cuando pasas por un panal de abejas.

—Vale. Vale... se ha caído algo por aquí hoy y me ha caído en la cabeza un poco —es que más sonrojada, es difícil.

Inclina un poco la cabeza y se acerca tomando un mechón de pelo y oliéndolo otra vez. Pelo que además está suave y sedoso.

—Me gusta —sonríe.

—Ugh —Belcebú se sonroja y le empuja otra vez.

—Igual que te has lavado los dientes.

—¡No me he lavado nada! —protesta pensando... que es una idiota porque él no debía notarlo.

¿Cómo iba a no notarlo si le comes la boca a los tres segundos?

(¡Es que tiene una boca muy besable!)

—Gracias.

—No lo he hecho para ti, deja de darme las Gracias —deja que veas que se ha hasta rasurado. Y él no ha hecho nada por ti más que ponerse un cinturón anti posibles muestras de afecto.

—Claro —sonrisita molesta.

—_Don't be an arsehole!_ ¿¡Por qué iba a hacerlo!?

—No lo sé, qué podías esperar que sucediera que fuera a requerirlo.

—Lo mismo a lo que tú has venido, idiota.

—Yo he venido a verte.

—A a a mí.

—Exclusivamente.

—Eso ya lo sé... porque te gusto —le pica un poco, sonriendo.

—No tanto, no tanto —se ríe y se sonroja un poco

—Claro que sí te gusto... lo bastante como para aguantar los latigazos. Tengo una propuesta, por cierto...

—No es... así como funciona —aprieta los ojos.

Ella le acaricia la mejilla y le da un beso dulce en los labios. Se lo devuelve.

—Lo digo en serio, es una idea.

—¿Qué idea?

—¿Cómo sabes que a Dios no le gusta... e-esto? —pregunta volviendo a acariciarle el pecho.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo hace? ¿Has visto u oído algo que indique que no le gusta?

—Pues lo prohibió.

—¿No puedes... pedirle permiso? Eres tú, estoy segura de que te escuchará si lo haces —intenta que gire para mirarle la espalda

—Pedirle... permiso —se gira nervioso—. Es que si lo prohibió es por algo.

Igualmente se muerde el labio porque las marcas nuevas son bastante profundas y sabe perfectamente bien que requirieron fuerza y... dolieron. Incluso sobre las marcas doradas que aún tiene.

—Prohibió específicamente hacer el a... el... ahhh, me refiero a esta cosa entre un A-Arcángel y un demonio? ¿C-Cuándo?

—Prohibió que lo hicieramos con humanos, ¡imagina con un demonio!

Le pasa un dedo por la espalda resiguiéndole la peor marca, la que parece más dolorida y aún sangrienta y esta vez le intenta curar. Seguramente con solo un poco de éxito. Él mueve un poco la espalda, porque le duele.

—Deberías preguntarle.

—No... voy a preguntarle.

—¿Por? —le pasa otro dedo por otra, limpiándole un poco la sangre y tratando de quitarle el dolor.

—Porque ya sé lo que me va a decir.

—¿Que es qué?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez te ha negado algo?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Que has querido que se te ha negado? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—No lo preguntes como si fueras la conocedora de la verdad absoluta. Muchas cosas.

—Cuéntame sobre alguna.

—Bueno, no se me ocurre nada, pero ese no es el caso. Ah, ya sé, ¡Poner en marcha el apocalipsis de nuevo!

—Eso se nos negó a todos. No es que hayas querido TÚ algo y te dijera que no.

—Era algo que yo quería, eso basta.

—No era algo que quisieras para ti. Esto si es para ti.

—Ya, pero...

—¿Pero qué? ¿Qué te puede pasar por preguntar?

—Que mi castigo sea aun peor.

—Pero ella ya lo sabe... ¡Lo sabe todo!

—Sí, pero esto es súper cínico.

—Ugh. Pero Gabrieeeeel, ¿cuantas veces pides algo para ti o quieres algo para ti que...?

—Ni siquiera debería estar pasando, si ve que voy a pedírselo será obvio que no me arrepiento y me hará caer.

—Aziraphale no ha caído y no se arrepiente.

—Aun.

—Quizás sea yo quien se lo pida, entonces.

—¡No!

—Sí, no puedes hacer esto cada vez que nos vemos. TÚ no lo mereces.

—Claro que lo merezco, Belcebú.

Ella le acaricia otra vez la espalda rugosa y ahora imperfecta, roja y lastimada. Pensando que, esto, es exactamente lo que hace con todos, lo quiera o no. Infectarles, marcarles, lastimarles. Y eso es mucho más fácil cuando le importan una mierda.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos. Siéntete culpableeee, sentíoslo los dooooos.

Ella está CERO familiarizada con ello.

Arrepiéntete pecadora.

—No, tú no te lo mereces. Se lo merecen los que han mandado aquí después de un juicio... ¿tú qué?

—Yo sé las normas y si las rompo merezco un castigo.

—Quizás yo también merezca un castigo.

—Tú mereces unos cuantos.

—¿Vas a castigarme tú? —pregunta haciendo los ojos en blanco

—Si quieres...

—¿Con una vara?

—Eso depende de ti.

—¿Cómo depende eso de mí?

—Pues de que tan arrepentida estés.

—Creo que nunca había sentido ninguna culpa... y esto... no me gusta.

—El arrepentimiento y el castigo disipan la culpa.

—Bueno, sí me arrepiento de ello.

Gabriel se gira a ella, que se sonroja y cierra los ojos sin mirarle. Él sonríe de lado y le acaricia la cara haciéndola apretar los ojos pero no se quita.

—Yo te perdono.

Ay, tan mono. Belcebú abre los ojos y le mira... porque nadie jamás nunca la ha perdonado de NADA. Gabriel le sonríe.

—No deberías... —susurra tocándole un poquito el abdomen y... es que los sentimientos son INTENSOOOOS.

—Eso sí es algo que decido yo.

Has tardado una semana en suavizar por completo al príncipe del infierno. Ugh. Ella sonríe un poquito y se estira para hacer lo único que sabe hacer que implica una bonita demostración de... afecto. Vamos, nada de que sienta otra cosa por ti ni mucho menos. A. Fec. To. Esta vez no se lo come en el beso, eso si... le besa con enorme, enorme... afecto.

Venga, venga, sigue con el afecto. ¡Pues va a seguir hasta que el cambie la idea!

—B-Bueno, ¿vas a castigarme entonces?

—Sí lo requieres aun, sí.

—Podría ser... interesante —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Interesante?

—Verás... Podría... bueno.

—¿Aja?

—¿No crees?

—Supongo, nunca he visto a un demonio arripintiéndos, así que sí que creo que tendria su punto curioso.

Belcebú le mira, un poco sonrojada, pensando que... está segura de que Gabriel cree que se arrepiente de algo que no es de lo que se arrepiente realmente.

—Bien, hagámosolo entonces. Pero no puede ser aquí.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Detesto este lugar.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Es el bloody infierno, Gabriel, está hecho PRECISAMENTE para que todos lo detesten. Veo que cumple con lo requerido.

—Ya, ya, eso no hace falta que lo jures.

—¿A dónde vas a llevarme para hacer esto? Puede ser en un hotel...

—Es mejor en... un terreno sacro. Por eso estabamos en el cementerio.

—Pues vamos al mismo sitio —ojos en blanco.

Va a por su ropa, sonriendo y Belcebú se pasa una mano por el pelo otra vez, y se aclara la garganta, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Se gira a ella apoyando el jersey en su antebrazo. Es que te ves muy guapo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Yes... yes. Te ves bien.

—No puedo ir sin jersey.

—Sí que puedes

La mira.

—Vamos a salir directamente ahí por el suelo, Gabriel... ¿por qué no puedes ir como quieras?

—Alguien podría ver mi espalda.

—¿Y saber que eres un pecador?

—Sí —se humedece los labios.

—Vale... póntelo —le sonríe igual, porque mira que mono es, él lo hace—. ¿Ya tienes tus implementos de castigo?

—No. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Pues tú eres... el que dice tener más práctica en el castigo físico que yo —le sonríe.

—Mira, ya invocaré lo que sea que necesite.

—Vale.

Hace un gesto para que salga delante y ahí va adelante. Aunque... no, espera... se detiene. Él que estaba por seguirla, se para.

—Podemos salir por aquí. Dame la mano.

Se la da.

—No empieces a quejarte.

—¿Quejarme por?

—Porque te conozco.

Ojos en blanco. Belcebú chasquea los dedos y ahí van hacia arriba literalmente a hundirse en el techo. Espero que no mueras del terror.


	91. Chapter 91

Ojos en blanco y Belcebú chasquea los dedos y ahí van hacia arriba literalmente a hundirse en el techo. Espero que no mueras del terror.

—Ugh, joder —la abraza.

Belcebú sonríe y le aprieta contra sí, cubriéndole la cara con una mano. Le hunde la cara en... donde pueda, cuello, pecho...

Le abraza del todo, acariciándole un poco el pelito en la nuca. Vale, está encantada con este miedo, creo que ahora te va a transportar por tierra cada vez, solo con tal de que te le repegues así.

No tiene miedo, es que no quiere ensuciarse.

Pues miedo a la ensuciación.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiente.

—Ya estamos aquí... ¿Ves? sabía que ibas a hacer drama

—¡¿Cómo no voy a hacer drama?!

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Es como la peor forma de ir de un lado a otro.

—No, es bastante rápida... y sin ser tan ridícula como tu rayo ese... —se sacude un poco la ropa

—No tiene nada de ridículo el rayo, es mucho más rápido.

—Claro, porque no vayamos a perder tres segundos de nuestras vidas... —le sacude a él los hombros—. Hala, ya estás.

—Y más limpio.

—Blablablá —chasquea los dedos para quitarle toda la tierra.

Gabriel se arregla un poco el pelo y la ropa.

—Ya estás —tira de él.

La sigue y ahí van otra vez al miiiiiiiiismo mausoleo de la vez pasada. Belcebú, nerviosa, la verdad... o sea en serio va a AZOTARLA. Solo pensarlo le da un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo funciona esto entonces?

—Primero vamos a juzgar el crimen.

—¡A juzgar! Pensé que eso lo hacía Dios... —sonríe de lado.

—Dios lo hace al final de la vida. Primero lo haces tú que conoces la ley divina y el alcance de tu crimen y si cuando llegas ante Dios has pecado pero te has arrepentido, ella te perdona.

—A mi ella no va a perdonarme.

—Si te arrepientes sí, la misericordia es así.

—Hmmm... bueno, de lo que me arrepiento es de algo específico —se sienta en uno de los cojines que él puso ahí el otro día.

—Confiésalo.

—Yo... —se revuelve y sonroja.

Gabriel se le acerca, ella traga saliva y se hace los ojos en blanco a sí misma tratando de convencerse de que esto solo son palabras para seguir jugando con él, que le pone las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—L-Lastime a alguien que... n-no quería lastimar —maldito manipulador.

—¿A quién? —le acaricia los muslos. Ella aprieta los ojos.

—A alguien p-puro que no lo merecía —susurra temblando un poquito porque, maldita sea con sus manos y la voz.

—Oh, ¿y cómo hiciste eso? —no se detiene, de hecho, la toma un poco del culo arrastrándola adelante. Abriéndole las piernas para quedar entre ellas.

Belcebú traga saliva y le deja hacer abriendo los ojos y mirándole... y la verdad preguntándose sinceramente cómo es que teniendo este maldito individuo en el cielo, no confiesa y se arrepiente todo el mundo.

—H-Hice... que s-se lastimara y marcara a si mismo.

—¿Te... arrepientes de ello y prometes no volverlo a hacer?

—P-Pero Gabriel... es que... —se humedece los labios.

—¿Queeeé? —le sonríe acariciándole la espalda.

—M-Me arrepiento de ello y... no quiero que vuelva a pasar —hunde la nariz en su cuello.

—Tienes que prometer que vas a hacer lo posible para que no se repita, en eso consiste aceptar la culpa.

—Lo que no quiero que vuelva a pasar es... que te lastimes.

—Entonces tienes que poner de tu parte.

—P-Pero, Gabriel...

—¿Qué? —le huele un poco el pelo.

—Es que no quiero que no volvamos a... es que me gusta mucho.

—No se puede tener todo.

—¿Q-Qué quieres que haga? —le susurra abriendo un poco la boca y mordiéndole suavecito el cuello mientras le abraza.

—Belcebuuuuu —lloriquea—. No es lo que yo quiera.

—Yo quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo...

Deja caer la cabeza porque... es que no. Esto no funciona.

¡Pues es que deja de ser tan mono y antojable!

—Y tú tambieeeén... No digas que noooo.

—No...

—No hablo de castigarte, hablo de... Sexo —se separa y le mira.

—No, no quiero —se sonroja.

—Sí quieres y tampoco quieres castigarte. Hay que encontrar una forma —le da un beso rápido.

Él aprieta los ojos pero se lo devuelve.

—Voy a... si que me arrepiento. Y síque prometo que no vas a volver a lastimarte por mi culpa —sigue ella.

—¿Sí?

—Si, se te ve terrible la espalda y tú eres... blanco y brillante. Tienes que arreglártela.

—No puedo arreglarla.

—Sí que puedes... si me castigas a mí —le besa otra vez.

—Castigarte a ti no me quita las culpas.

—Sí, si soy yo quien te ha seducido, obligado y tentado —se humedece los labios—. Tu castigo es... castigarme.

—Yo no debería sucumbir a la tentación.

—¿Quién sabe más de tentaciones y castigos, tú o yo?

—Ya, pero...

—Castígame.

—Está bien. ¿Unos... azotes?

—Lo que te haga a ti sentir mejor.

—Esto no es para hacerme sentir bien a mí

—¿Es para hacerme sentir bien a mi? Vale —hace los ojos en blanco... pero se sonroja un poco.

—Exacto.

—Entonces... déjame la espalda a mi como la tienes tú —se echa un poco atrás... quitándose el saco. Gabriel chasquea los dedos haciendo aparecer su látigo, ni lento ni perezoso. Sigue dándome un poco de miedo.

La verdad Belcebú esperaba un poco de resistencia de Gabriel. No porque no quiera o le importe que se la deje así, sino porque... bueno, la verdad es que sí que se siente culpable y pensó que él se resistiría a hacerlo. Sí, a Belcebú le da un poco de... no vamos a decir miedo pero...

—Veo que te gusta esto del látigo, quizás empiezo a sentirme menos culpable —bromea.

—Esto es para ayudarte.

—Vale, vale... —se quita la banda... y se le acerca poniéndosela a él alrededor del cuello, dándole otro beso. Él levanta las cejas con eso porque le queda... ridículamente pequeña.

—Vamos a ver si el Arcángel Gabriel es de verdad capaz de hacer sentir mejor así al Príncipe del Infierno.

—¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

—_You are so full of yourself..._ —Belcebú sonríe desabotonándose la camisa.

—No, solo no dudo de mí mismo —sonríe.

—Yo sí dudo de ti... mira lo que nos ha costado que me hagas sentir bien en... otras ocasiones. ¿Qué me tengo que quitar?

—Bueno, eso es porque no estaba interesado en hacértelo sentir.

—Hmm —entrecierra los ojos.

—Todo, de cintura para arriba.

—Vale... —le lanza su camisa a la cara solo porque le da vergüencita esto. Él la atrapa y se ríe y ella se quita la ropa interior, sin cubrirse

—No lo hagas en plan seductor, si puedes evitarlo —se burla un poco nerviosito también.

—Veo que hasta cuando no lo intento, lo logro —sonríe de lado.

—Era sarcástico.

—_Shut up_ —se sonroja un poco porque no se lo había parecido tanto. Está nerviosa en realidad.

Él se ríe y ella le da la espalda, sonrojada, notando que todo esto es más fácil cuando hay besos y abrazos y afecto... notando lo muy estúpido que es eso, especialmente viniendo de ella.

—Veamos... te será más fácil si de agarras a algo con fuerza.

—Pff... —hace los ojos en blanco poniendo las manos sobre el mármol blanco de la lápida del mausoleo—. Cualquiera diría que crees que no puedo aguantar esto.

—No he dicho que no puedas.

—No necesito agarrarme a nada con los cariñitos que vas a hacerme —ya, ya le he advertido yo que esto es un error de cálculo suyo...

—Cariñitos...

Ella sonríe un poco.

—No voy a hacerte cariñitos —pero tampoco le va a dar fuerte.

—Vamos a ver —Belcebú se humedece los labios

Gabriel le mira la espalda y vacila un poco porque... es tan pequeñita. Y la tiene toda llena de marcas de rozaduras y rojeces y cicatrices y granos que... Lo que hace es ponerle la mano encima y hacerle un cariñito, curándola un poco.

Ella pega un saltito porque se esperaba un golpe de esos que te dejan ciego por unos segundos, pero no. Es que además se nota cómo RELAJA los músculos al contacto

Así que pasa más la mano, curándola a su paso.

Gira un poco la cara mirándole de reojo porque esto difiere un poco de lo que... habían dicho que ocurriría, veras.

—Tú piel... siempre está así, completamente... en llamas. Irritada como si chillara todo el tiempo porque todo le hace daño.

—Estoy bien, no va a pasarme nada... —murmura con un zumbido bajo, girando la cara otra vez.

—Claro que no estás bien.

—Sí, sí lo estoy.

—Desnúdate del todo.

—_W-What?_ —levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso.

—Desnúdate del todo. Voy a aliviarte completa.

—¿A-Aliviarme? Pero...

—No cuidas nada de ti misma —chasquea los dedos y la desviste él.

—¡Ahh! —pega un saltito sin esperarse eso

Gabriel se le acerca y la toma de la cintura, dándole la vuelta. Joder, es que además esta seguridad.

—_W-What are you..._

Exacto. Deja el látigo sobre la tumba y la levanta haciéndola sentarse ahí encima. Ya quisiera esa seguridad cuando hacen... eso.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Por arriba o por abajo?

—N-No creo que tengas que a-aliviarme nada así.

—Por abajo será —decide, tomándole un pie.

A ella le da un escalofrío, el ángel se lo levanta haciéndola tumbarse un poco hacia atrás y se lo lleva a los labios, pasándole las manos por encima con todo el mimo.

—¿Q-Q-Q...?

—Shhh —se lo cura, todo, los hongos, los juanetes, la uña encarnada, los callos y le besa la planta.

Belcebú tiembla un poquito de nervios, cerrando los ojos

Sigue por la pantorrilla notando que tiene toda la pierna encarnada de haberse rasurado, aliviándole también y luego besándole al paso hasta la corva de la rodilla.

—Mmm... Gabriel... —susurra porque es muy agradable esto.

Sigue por el muslo, dándole el último beso en... el lugar interesante entre sus piernas.

_Whatthehell!_ Es que además Gabriel está haciéndolo todo tan... inocente.

Seh... claro, claro.

Pues parece. Ella arquea la espalda y le pone una mano en la cabeza.

Se separa yendo a ir por el otro pie.

Ehm... creo que necesito más curación... Ugh, ahí! Noooo. Frustración. Debe estar empapada ya... solo lloriquea esperando que vuelva a hacerlo ahora para el otro lado.

Sí, cuando acabe con la pierna entera.

Esta pierna la disfruta más, sinceramente... va a empezar a gemir un poquito a la mitad y a... bueno, generar un poquitín de afecto. Ejem.

Al notar eso se recrea un poco más.

Y es que... es dulce y a la vez... lento y la pone un poco impaciente, pero le gusta. Vuelve a llegar al lugar oportuno pero esta vez lo pasa de largo y la mira.

—¿A d-dónde vas?

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—No del todo... ahí todavía me... m-me duele.

—¿Dónde?

Le señala el lugar preciso.

—Creo que lo dejaremos para el final.

Le mira con unos ojos de... podría matarte. O comerte... o violarte ahora mismo.

Le toma una mano dispuesto a seguir por ahí.

Vale... vale. Lo que tú quieras, puto Arcángel de mierda.

Un brazo... luego el otro...

La verdad... le acaricia el pelo cuando acaba con el primer brazo, mirándole hacer. Porque... nadie, nunca, le ha prestado esta cantidad de atención, ni ha sido así de dulce con ella. Y esto va mucho más allá del sexo...

De hecho él no está haciéndolo sexualmente.

No, y... ella no lo está disfrutando como tal. Algo suave y cariñoso y solo para ella.

Le mete las manos en el pelo y la besa. Ella cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso, sintiendo que el corazón va a explotarle. Que va a descorporizarse ahora mismo.

Naaah, no se va a descorporizar.

Bueno ella siente que tiene el corazón demasiado... lleno de esta cosa... que tiene Gabriel. Dulce y... que hace que se le vaya la cabeza.

¿Amor?

No está segura de que sea eso, ¿¡vale?! Debe ser... esa cosa con la que la está curando o... alguna cosa celestial horrenda que la va a matar. Seguro que la mata... y será una muerte perfecta.

Eso quisieras.

¿Qué amenazas son esas? Ella le acaricia la espalda, le abraza más y pensaría cosas si aún tuviera algún tipo de capacidad de pensar, pero qué coño va a pensar, solo siente...

Él está cada vez besándola más y curándole la irritación menos. Va a meterle las manos debajo del suéter en cualquier momento. Queriendo más piel. Sentirle más. Aún más.

No le detiene para nada.

El problema vendrá cuando chasquee los dedos, bastante perdida, para quitarle la ropa.

Todo menos... lo que quieres quitarle.

Ya, ya... aún no se entera de eso. De hecho... ¿Gabriel está tan tranquilo?

Oh, no. Se le está clavando TODO.

Es cuando a Belcebú se le empiece a clavar un trozo de hierro... en... una zona incorrecta.

Frío hierro, que le hace un poco daño, porque está puesto expresamente contra ella.

—Ah.. ahhh... que... —le empuja un poco después de unos segundos, sintiendo algo extraño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿El qué?

Baja la mano para tentarlo y seguramente lo nota del todo.

_—What the HELL is this?_

_—What?_

—¿Qué te has... hecho? —le cuesta unos segundos entender.

—Ah... eso.

Belcebú parpadea... y chasquea los dedos. Ya, ya sabemos que no va a funcionar.

—Es un cinturón de castidad.

_—What?!_ Mira la zona en cuestión, a él a la cara, la zona en cuestión.

—Es de hierro.

—¿Quién en la maldita creación te puso eso?! —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. ¿¡Fue otro de los Arcángeles?! Voy a MATARLE.

—Por supuesto que no me lo puso nadie más que yo mismo. Nadie sabe esto más que yo.

—O sea te... te. Te. Oh _COME ON! Why would... why... why!? _—le mira incrédula.

—Porque no me fío de ti.

—Te has puesto una mierda de hierro para no... ¡Ugh!

—Sí.

—¡Eso no vale!

—Claro que vale.

—¡No, no vale! Es estúpido.

—Funciona, no tiene nada de estúpido entonces.

—¡No! ¡Sí que tiene todo de estúpido y no funciona!

—Está funcionando.

—Voy a arrancártelo —sentencia.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—No creo ni que puedas tocarlo del todo.

—¡Te lo quitaré con algo!

—¿Con qué?

—¡Yo qué sé! —chasquea los dedos y aparece unas pinzas de ladrón gigantescas.

—¡Aparta eso de mí! —levanta las manos dando un pasito atrás.

—No, ¡ven acá! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan tramposo!

—Esto no es trampa.

—¡Es perfecta trampa!

—Es un plan que funciona.

—¿Y es un plan que me frustra!

—Todo perfecto, entonces.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Esto no es parte del trato! Tú haces... cosas y yo hago otras. No puedes hacer todo eso que estabas haciendo y luego traer maquinaria pesada para que yo no pueda hacer mi parte.

—Es que se supone que no debo dejarte hacer tu parte así que...

Belcebú le mira, porque esto no es el acuerdo tácito que tenían.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a traer esa mierda para siempre? Vamos es que no creas que no puedo hacer que te la quites.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer que me la quite?

Levanta un dedo y lo toca. Va a calentale el hierro.

Se aparta y es que ya le aprieta bastante

—No, no... ven acá.

—¡No!

Le salta encima, más bien se eyecta hacia él. El ángel la detiene con el brazo, cayéndose de encima de la tumba y ella se le monta encima.

—¡Belcebú!

—¿Queeeé?

—No estás ayudando.

Se le acerca y le besa. Él le besa de vuelta, así que la demonio le pone la mano en la zona peligrosa que le aprietaaaaaa y peor aún que además lo calienta. El ángel vuelve a apartarla

—Venga, quítatelo —susurra mientras le come el cuello.

—No puedo —medio gime, suspira.

—Sí que puedes... será mi culpa. Yo te torturé.

—No, no puedo, tengo que aguantar —sufre.

—No tienes que aguantar nada... Vas a lastimarte.

—Pues no me lastimes.

—Entonces ayúdame a no lastimarte

—No puedo, es pecado

—No es pecado, no tiene que ser... lo que es pecado. Puedes... hacerlo de otra forma.

—¿Qué?

—Te juro que no vas a meterme eso ahí si te lo quitas y haces lo que diga.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que lo haga con la boca?

—Y yo te lo hago a ti con la mía.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es... un beso.

—No voy a tener relaciones homosexuales, ¡eso aún es peor!

Parpadea como treinta veces.

—¡¿Homosexuales?! _What? _Nadie dijo que me lo metieras por el culo.

—¡Dijiste que tú ibas a meter la tuya!

—Dije que iba a hacértelo con la boca... a chuparte ahí abajo. Quítate la mierda esa

—No puedo —insiste, apretando los ojos.

—¡Eso no es pecado!

—Esto es... esto es lo que has hablado con ese demonio... Crowley.

—_W-What?_ —parpadea sin esperarse eso... y se sonroja un poco, culpable.

—Me ha dicho que ha hablado contigo.

—¿Te ha dicho... qué? —frunce el ceño

—Que se lo has contado todo.

—No le... no es verdad.

Se encoge de hombros porque esto la ha distraído un poco y eso lo deja respirar a él.

—¿Q-Qué te dijo que les había contado? —palidece un poco... pensando que va a MATAR a Crowley.

—Todo. Todo lo que te preocupa.

—N-Nada me preocupa —se le separa. Sonrojándose genuinamente—. ¿Q-Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Todo. Lo que piensas y lo que quieres.

Belcebú le pone una mano en el pecho y se separa de él un poco, sentándose sobre él, más arriba de su cintura, él la mira a los ojos.

Se sonroja, desviando la mirada y queriendo MATAR a Crowley. Gabriel sonríe.

—Es mentira, lo que sea que te ha dicho es mentira.

—¿Y por qué iba a creerte a ti y no a él?

—_Excuse me?!_ ¡Tú eres mío!

—Sois los dos demonios, seguro uno miente.

—¿Y te parece que Crowley es más confiable que yo?

—Me parece que tiene menos motivos para mentir.

La MIRADA.

—¿Por qué no vas a besarle a él, entonces?

—¿Estás celosa? —levanta un poco las cejas.

—_Fuck you!_ Quizás con él no tengas ningún _bloody_ remordimiento —se mueve para quitársele de encima.

—Disculpa, es la primera vez que veo a un demonio celoso.

—No creo que tú fueras capaz de ver tu propia nariz, con la cabeza como la tienes metida en tu culo —escupe tan enfadada.

—¿Esto es nada más porque creo que tú mientes y Crowley no?

—¿Crees que yo miento? ¿En qué? —la verdad esta frustrada en general y enfadada por el maldito cinturón de castidad. ¡Y con Crowley que te fue a contar cosas!

—En decirme que él miente.

—_Bloody hell!_

—¿Qué?

—No sé qué te dijo que deseo y quiero, peor no he... ni he hablado con él tanto —Se pasa las manos por el pelo, nerviosa. Le había dicho a Crowley más cosas de las que quería que Gabriel supiera.

Tsk tsk tsk.

Le había dicho que quería que no se sintiera mal, le había dicho que no quería que se azotara.

Tú sigue confiando en demonios.

Iba a matarle, a castigarle y a mandarle a Siberia de aquí a la puta eternidad ¿Por qué todo le iba mal hoy, _bloody hell?_

Esto va a ser un desastre...

La verdad repentinamente se le viene un poco el mundo encima. Llevaba días ridículamente ilusionada con todo esto de Gabriel y al final Gabriel solo... a saber qué demonios hacía, seguro quería santificarla y nada más, y ahora seguro TODO el infierno iba a enterarse de sus tonterías.

—Es mi trabajo, joderte. Y... yo le mandé a decirte esas cosas.

Gabriel levanta las cejas. Ella le mira de reojo, y tiene otra vez una punzada de afecto hacia él, que le da bastante miedo.

—¿Por qué dices que miente entonces?

—Yo le he dicho que te dijera esas cosas. Yo le he ordenado hablar contigo. Yo... y-yo estoy intentando destruirte.

—¿Por qué? —se tensa un poco.

Aprieta los ojos porque sabe que está echándolo todo a perder. Todo, TODO. Y no sabe cómo arreglarlo ni pararlo.

—_I-I... I fucking love you_ —susurra

Él levanta las cejas otra vez y es que ahora todo es... confuso.

Vamos a decir que eso último es la epítome de lo que ocurre.

Lo que pasa es que ahora él no la cree...

Ya, ya... si ha dicho ya bien clarito que lo ha echado todo a perder. Espera unos segundos a ver que hace porque le parece que acaba de soltar la bomba atómica sobre su propia cabeza con esa declaración

Él se echa para atrás, poniéndose de pie y ella le mira hacer, de reojo.

—No puedo...

La demonio gira la cara hacia él, esperando que termine esa frase.

—No podría haber sido más idiota.

—¿Tú? _Bloody hell_, YO soy la peor imbécil... —le mira a los ojos y es que... hay algo en ella que intenta desesperadamente detenerle antes de que se le escape.

Él ni siquiera se queda a oír eso y ella se cae sentada en el suelo, haciéndose bolita. (El drama).

Pues... un poco, sí. Va a ir a despellejar a Crowley, a arrancarle los ojos... a... a... Ugh!

Ya... ya.

Y que ni se crea Gabriel que este es el punto final.

¿No? ¿Entonces?

Pues... ¡No sabe! Tiene que pensarlo, ¿vale? Pero... O sea ¿de verdad ya no va a quererla nunca más? ¡Venga ya! Si hasta le ha DICHO que le quiere. Ugh! Va a matar a Crowley, esto es su culpa.

En realidad, siendo estrictos al respecto...

Ha sido ella y su bocota.

Pues va a matar a Crowley por matar a alguien, a castigar a medio infierno, a comprarle una corbata violeta y a presentarse mañana en el cielo a primera hora.

Con... flores quizás. Qué coño le llevas a un ángel que no sé qué coño le ha pasado pero... Ugh.

Pues... eso. A picar piedra. A ver qué coño le ha parecido que es idiota. Ugh. Pero antes de cualquier cosa con Gabriel... Sale enfrente de la librería.


	92. Chapter 92

—CROWLEEEEEEYYYYY! —se puede oír gritar a Belcebú en la calle, frente a la librería.

El nombrado pega un salto en el sofá y se hace una serpiente del tamaño de una nuez metiéndose bajo el sofá.

Muy útil...

—_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!_ —puede que vuele la puerta y lo incendie todo.

Se mete dentro de los calcetines de Azrael. No te enfades, ángel, él estaba más cerca.

Azrael creo, la verdad, que al primer indicio de fuego infernal va a desaparecer de golpe. Uriel se caga del miedo buscando un crucifijo por ahí y Aziraphale tiembla cuando, a falta de Crowley, Belcebú chasquea los dedos y le levanta a ella como dos metros.

NO! ¿Azrael ya se ha desaparecido con él? _Ugh ugh ugh ugh. Shitshitshitshitshitshit._

Uriel sigue gritando rezos. ¿No habían consagrado este sitio?

No te hacen descuento por tantas veces secuestrado, ni te van a dar una tarjeta VIP de cliente habitual, ángel.

Oh... ¿Seguros? Jo... Ella esperaba ya una membresía.

Claro que no. Ugh.

Un montón, MONTÓN de moscas rodean a Uriel sin realmente verse muy afectadas con sus rezos, lo siento. Yo dejaría eso y mejor cerraría la boca porque ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la boca cerrada.

Ella empieza a gritar intentando espantarlas a todas a la vez y dando vueltas alrededor.

Pero el foco real de Belcebú, claramente no es Uriel. Con los ojos brillantes y anaranjados de fuego infernal, se crece lo bastante como para que toda su actitud, su presencia y sus moscas llenen lo que queda de la librería entera.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CROWLEY?

Y el asunto es que... Aziraphale no tiene ni idea

—L-Lord Belcebú... ¿qué ha pasado? —Aziraphale intenta sonar tranquila pero la verdad la voz le tiembla. Ella entera tiembla, sin entender qué pasa.

—¡NO LE ESCONDAS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Uriel sigue gritando y ahogándose como una idiota.

Te dijimos que cerraras la boca.

Sí, pero es idiota.

—N-No lo sé... estaba aquí—confiesa la ángel, apoderada del miedo—. ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

—¡ESTABA AQUÍ!

Belcebú le mira agobiada porque sí es verdad y no sabe dónde está, y tiene miedo y algo terrible ha pasado por lo visto.

—¿H-Ha pasado algo con Gabriel? —susurra Aziraphale como pregunta arriesgada.

—_You, filthy rat._ Tú TAMBIÉN —grita tomándola de las solapas y estampándola con la pared con genuina FUERZA.

Ay, Aziraphale empieza a pensar que esto de usarle como piñata les gusta. Enamórate de un demonio, decían, será divertido, decían. _¿Quién te engañó, Roger Rabbit?_

—TÚ has hablado con él también. ¡Les dije que no lo hicieran! —le mira a los ojos con un revoltijo de sensaciones y sentimientos encima, lo bastante intensos como para que Aziraphale les sienta. Es... ¿es eso amor otra vez?—. Él no te quiere, ni te querrá, solo trabaja para mí. Él quiere destruirte.

Aziraphale parpadea aún un poco descolocado con el amor que siente claramente venir de ella, esta reacción solo la frustra más.

—NUNCA más van a estar juntos, NUNCA —le grita, un poco desesperada y esto si congela a Aziraphale, la verdad.

Belcebú busca, en su propia cabeza, qué hacer ahora. ¿Torturar al ángel? ¿Matarle? ¿Engullirle en fuego infernal? ¿Descorporizarle? ¿Secuestrarle? ¿Interrogarle? ¿Subírselo a Gabriel en son de paz?

¿Qué putas va a hacer con Gabriel, además? Sabe lo que ha dicho y sabe lo que ha hecho y... entonces tiene una idea. Una idea sumamente tonta y sumamente arriesgada. SUMAMENTE bestia.

Creo que Uriel se ha desmayado.

Pat Pat. Vas a estar tosiendo moscas todo el próximo mes.

So cute.

Belcebú se humedece los labios y toma a Aziraphale de la muñeca, con fuerza. Le pone la otra mano en el cuello, apretándole.

—Haz un milagro. Necesito una delgada daga de hierro.

Aziraphale TIEMBLA, pensando en horribles cosas... horribles, como que va a obligarle a matar a Crowley con la daga o algo por el estilo.

—B-Belcebú... p-puedo ayudarte —susurra medio ahogada.

¡No le hagas la _bloody_ daga!

—HAZ LA DAGA O TE SUMERJO EN AZUFRE! —le sacude, apretándole más el brazo

¡No lo hagas, no lo hagas!

—¿P-Para... q-qué... ?

La mano de Belcebú empieza a quemarle a Aziraphale la muñeca, haciendo que pegue un buen grito.

Ugh, vale, ¡Vale! hazla, ángel, ¡no seas idiota!

Aziraphale chasquea los dedos debió mente, y una daga genuinamente delegada aparece en su mano. Lisa y brillante (y con empuñadura de oro...), pero lo bastante delgada como para que aparentemente nadie pueda infligirle una herida mortal con ella a... nadie más. Especialmente si eres un demonio llamado Crowley.

Por todos los infiernos, ¿no querías ponerle algunas molduras retorcidas barrocas?

Es posible que las tenga en la empuñadura. Alas y serpientes. Está pensando demasiado intensamente en ti.

Belcebú mira la daga y se humedece los labios, acercándose al oído de Aziraphale. Chan Chan chaaaaaan

NoSeLaClavesAEllaNoSeLaClavesAEllaNoSeLaClavesAElla. No se la claves a ella que no sabemos si está embarazada.

—_This means nothing_ —susurra Belcebú dirigiendo el brazo de Aziraphale hacia sí misma y clavándose la daga... bastante convenientemente, en un sitio en el abdomen donde supone no será mortal pero será asquerosamente doloroso y bastante cerca de ser... bueno, espera poder volar.

_WTF?_

Y se escucha el chillido, zumbido bastante ensordecedor. Y es que maldita sea, la estúpida daga angelical duele como putas pocas cosas. Saca las alas y mira a una... absolutamente SORPRENDIDA Aziraphale.

—_S-Shut... up_ —susurra Belcebú con voz quebrada, antes de levantar el vuelo, y medio caerse por un momento, pero... vale, lo consigue.

Ehm... Vale... Se te va la olla.

Aziraphale está genuinamente consternada con el concepto "acabo de apuñalar a la fuerza al príncipe del infierno."

Belcebú por supuesto va a ir a que Gabriel la cure. A medio morirse y agonizar en su escritorio hasta que aparezca.

Azrael ha ido al cielo a hacer un mitote enorme en plan "el infierno nos ataca".

—Gabriel! GABRIEL!

Crowley salta fuera de su calcetín y se vuelve humano en el suelo, sin hacer mucho caso de los gritos.

Hala, inesperado. Azrael pega un salto cuando lo ve, poniéndose en guardia.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Qué haces aquí, demonio?

—¡Huir! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estamos en el _fucking_ cielo?

—Sí, sí estamos en el cielo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—_Shitshitshitshit._

—¿Era Belcebú quien gritaba? ¿Y... Gabriel?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—No lo sé. ¿Es esto parte de un plan del infierno? —seguro si lo fuera te iban a decir que sí, inocente Azrael.

—Un plan de mierda, será. Ugh. Al menos no va a venir por mi aquí —eso es lo que tú te crees.

—¿Pero qué... qué pudo haber pasado?

—Tío, cuando tu jefa, ama y señora del infierno, entra rompiendo puertas, quemando cosas y gritando tu nombre cabreada de ese modo, uno no pregunta, ¿sabes?

—Ya, ya... pero... ¿no estaba con Gabriel?

—Pues yo qué sé. Habrá ido algo mal.

—¿Y quizás se lo ha comido? ¿Tú que culpa tienes en todo esto?

—¿Comérselo? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo tan idiota?

—¡Pues yo qué sé! ¿¡Dónde está?! Quizás lo ha matado o algo.

—Pues a lo mejor aún está ahí abajo.

—O ha subido.

—Bien, ve a buscarle.

—¿Mientras tú... capturas una parte del cielo y mañana nos invaden? No. Tú vienes conmigo o te sales de aquí.

—¿Yo? Ni siquiera quería venir aquí, desde luego que me voy.

Azrael se humedece los labios pensando que dejarle ir así, quizás no es la mejor de las ideas

—Espera. Ella quiere algo de ti, quizás pueda intercambiarte por Gabriel.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No! Ella probablemente quiera... ¡matarme!

—Probablemente ella también quiera matarle a él.

—¡Claro que no! Lo que digo es que ya le parecerá bien que me matéis vosotros.

—No vas a irte hasta que llegue Gabriel.

—No voy a quedarme a esperarle.

—No es pregunta. Si algo le hicieron tú serás la moneda de cambio.

—¿Y cómo vas a saber si le hicieron algo?

—¡Esperando a ver si llega!

—Para cuando lo notes entonces ya será demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

—Pues para evitar que se lo hagan.

—¿Qué sugieres, demonio?

—Es que no le van a hacer nada. Si acaso él debe haberle hecho algo y ella de algún modo debe creer que es culpa mía.

—¿Porque sería culpa tuya?

—¡Qué sé yo!

—Ha atacado un lugar de un ángel... quizás deberías ir a buscarla y averiguar qué quiere —ojos en blanco. Claro, claro, y meterse a la boca del lobo. Genial. Azrael, no tienes ni idea de que hacer ni sabes si debes o no hacer algo.

—Créeme que mi última prioridad es saber que... _Wait!_

—_What?_

—Aziraphale! Se ha quedado ahí.

—¿No ha subido?

—No lo creo... _fuck_, como la haya llevado otra puta vez al infierno... ¡Tengo que ir!

—¿¡A dónde?!

—¡Pues a por ella!

—¿De verdad no estará por aquí?

—¡No!

Ojos en blanco de Azrael. Crowley se lleva las manos al pelo nervioso y se va a la puerta a grandes zancadas.

—Quizás... Uriel también se quedó ahí... —protesta un poco.

—¡Pues muévete! ¡Venga! —hace un gesto para que le siga.

—¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Otra vez ahí a ver si te mata?

—¡A sacarla de ahí si la está matando a ella!

—_Bloody demons._ Ven.

Crowley vacila un poco pero ahí va y Azrael va a bajarle como baja Gabriel, pero creo que sin rayo.

El demonio mete un grito porque esperaba ir por las escaleras, pero vale. Deben llegar al final y no ver nada, dado que todo aún está lleno de moscas.

Crowley mira por la ventana medio escondido por lo menos así vera si se la lleva o no.

Todo está lleno de moscas... Hasta que... deja de estarlo. De golpe se para todo y desaparecen, moscas y Belcebú, dejando caer a Aziraphale desde las alturas al largarse. Aziraphale insiste con el asunto de... la piñata.

Crowley suelta un gritito porque cree que la ha dejado caer muerta o algo en una línea dramática similar. Sale corriendo a la entrada de la librería

Pues más o menos muerta de miedo si está aún, tirada en el piso. Él se acerca a ella casi resbalando de rodillas por el suelo.

Aziraphale se queja de todo en general, tiene una quemadura horrible en el brazo y se ha dado un buen batacazo. Ehm... no hablemos de lo que acaba de ocurrir además.

—¿Estás bien? _¿Estasbienestasbienestasbien?_

—C-Crowley? Oh, _God_... el brazo... lo que... acabo de hacer.

Le arremanga para verle los brazos, ahí está la manota de Belcebú marcada... y la daga que sigue en su mano.

—Crowley... yo no... Yo no quería —O sea es que... acaba de matar a Belcebú. O algo así. Mira la mano y aún tiene la daga en ella. ¡Pero de verdad que ella no quería!

—¿No querías?

—No... No. ¡No! Claro que no quería, no sé ni cómo ha... Ugh... esto me duele —intenta curarse con la otra mano.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —aprieta los ojos al ver la quemadura.

Ya, ya... si es que últimamente todos prueban formas de lastimar ángeles con ella.

—Que no me quieres y que por qué hablamos con Gabriel... y que esto no significa nada. _God_, Crowley! ¿Y si se muere? ¿Por qué hizo eso? —pregunta haciendo para levantarse del suelo y sentarse en algún sitio, mirándole y alrededor—. ¿Que no has oído?

—Nada, desaparecí en cuanto llegó, creí que tú harías lo mismo.

—¿Desaparecer? ¿A dónde? —Aziraphale levanta las cejas.

—A... eso no importa.

—No lo pensé.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Pues como no te encontró a ti, se vino sobre mí, a preguntar dónde estabas —se toca el cuello y la nuca porque también la lanzó contra la pared e intentó ahorcarla en algún punto, curándose—. Al parecer Gabriel le dijo que sabía cosas.

—¿Cosas?

—Que habíamos hablado con él... ella lo sabe. Se sentía... amor. Luego me ha dicho que no me quieres, que solo quieres destruirme y que nunca más íbamos a estar juntos —le mira a los ojos.

Crowley le besa porque por un momento ha pensado que la había matado. Aziraphale cierra los ojos y le besa de vuelta, angustiada.

Él la abraza y es que va a llorar en cualquier momento, lo siento, pero es que todo los que les pasa es siempre muy agobiante. (Y Aziraphale es un chilletas) Pero le aprieta del todo teniendo que separarse un poco del beso por el drama.

—No, no me beses, hice algo horrible

—Que va, venga... —La apapacha.

—Horrible, horrible. Creo que la he matado —asegura dejándose apapachar, apretándole contra sí, tan agobiada.

—¿Matarla? ¿A quién?

—Me pidió una daga de hierro... y yo no quería, Crowley, te lo prometo.

—¿Pero de qué hablas?

Aziraphale mueve la mano, porque aún está empuñando la daga y se separa un poco de él.

—Creo que la he... que... ¡ella lo ha hecho!

Crowley ve la daga llena de sangre y no es tan difícil sumar dos más dos.

—Y-Yo no lo he... —la suelta, apretando los ojos.

—Solo te defendías, está bien.

—No. No. Lo ha hecho ella... con su mano. Me ha quemado pero... Crowley es Belcebú.

Es... era... un demonio. Y-Un ser... vivo, completo, con ideas, pensamientos, sueños...

—Relájate, solo te defendías.

—Van a matarme... vas a... creo que... Crowley —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Necesitas encontrarla.

—Ni hablar.

—¿Y si la maté? O... y si... Y si viene a matarme ella después. O Gabriel. Crowley... ¡clavé eso al príncipe del infierno!

—Te estabas defendiendo. Les plantaremos cara.

—Ella lo hizo —le abraza otra vez.

—Cálmate, cálmate.

—Ella... Es que no se que hacía. Se clavó la daga, con mi mano, Crowley, ¡es verdad!

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. No sé por qué se lo clavo a si misma. Pero estoy seguro.

—¿De qué?

—¡De que ella se clavó la daga!

—Probablemente quería destruirte, que te sintieras culpable. _Bloody hell!_ —aprieta los ojos.

—¿¡Matándose?! Y de hierro... era de hierro. Voy a matarla.

—¡Pues tú te sentirás peor que si te la hubiera clavado a ti!

—Pensé que eso iba a hacerlo.

—Pues...

—Pensé que... me mataría. Que me prendería fuego.

—No sé cómo no lo hizo. Creo que cree que esto es peor.

—Q-Quizás lo es.

—En cierto modo creo que sí que lo es.

—Yo no quería —le aprieta contra si—. ¿Tú me crees?

—Claro que te creo.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé, ¿A dónde ha ido?

—Se ha ido volando. Me dijo... me dijo que esto no significaba nada. Y que me callara.

—No lo entiendo...

—Yo tampoco. No sé qué está pasando... pero Gabriel podría matarme, acabo de matar a su novia.

—No... No veo aquí un cadáver. Además, si la has matado tienes que decirles a todos. Eso hará que te reconozcan y Gabriel no pueda hacerte nada.

—¡No voy a decirle a nadie!

—¡Es que entonces Gabriel sí podrá vengarse!

—Solo me falta matar a alguien... oh, Dios mío. Ahora si voy a caer.

—¡Ha sido en defensa propia! Además, un ángel no cae por matar un demonio.

—Yo no lo he hecho, ¡me estaba ahorcando!

—Pues ahí lo tienes.

—No quiero que esté muerta... es como si Gabriel te matara a ti.

—¿Y qué quieres? No voy a bajar al infierno a ver si está viva.

—No. No. no... Tenemos que huir.

—¿Huir?

—Lejos. A dónde no me encuentren.

—Volvamos a la casa de la playa y esperemos ahí.

—Gabriel me dijo que le fuera a ver mañana...

—Y que entretuvieras a Azrael y aquí estamos —se humedece los labios. Temo decirles, chicos, que Azrael está ahí también, curando a Uriel de los... moscasos que recibió.

—Uriel... Uriel gritaba —se incorpora un poquito con ciertas dificultades.

—¿Eh?

—Estaba por aquí, solo oía sus gritos.

Crowley mira alrededor también. Nada, no hay nadie. Eso tranquiliza un poco a Aziraphale, de hecho.

—Vamos... sin milagros.

—El Bentley está ahí

—Noooo —lloriquea cubriéndose la cara con las manos—. Vamos en... vamos en autobús y no sé... no sé qué voy a hacer mañana. No puedo ir al cielo así, pero tampoco puedo no ir.

—¿Y si el milagro lo hago yo?

—¿Y si eso sirve para localizarte? Ella... ¿y si no la he matado? —Aziraphale en modo catastrofista.

—¿Pero cómo?

—No sé... no sé.

—Vámonos, tienes que calmarte y aquí no lo vas a lograr.

Aziraphale asiente suavecito, pensando que necesita confesarse urgentemente. Crowley se levanta y la ayuda a levantarse a ella también para llevársela.

—¿Quién sería el nuevo príncipe del infierno, Crowley? ¿Ha-Hastur? ¿O se organizaría una guerra? Van a llamarte a filas. Hastur no va a dejar que...

—Nadie va a llamarme a ningún lado, cálmate. Ella... debe saber lo que hace. Si no la han podido matar los demonios en todo este tiempo no vas a haberla matado tú.

—Yo soy un ángel. La daga era de hierro... la hice delgada pensando que me haría matarte con ella pero volaba fatal cuando se ha ido, ¡y el grito que ha pegado! —le da un escalofrío.

—Pues debes haberla herido fuerte, pero...

—¿Dónde está la daga... ? ¿La has traído? —pregunta mientras camina a su lado bastante desubicada y desorientada, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

—No... se debe haber quedado ahí.

—Ay... ay. Si Gabriel me busca acá ahí la verá y sabrá que la he matado yo y vendrá a matarme él y tendrá razón.

—Vale, vale, volvamos —da media vuelta.

—No, no, no... Vámonos sin ella —le toma del brazo—. No quiero volver. Perdona, sólo estoy asustada.

—Tienes que calmarte —pide un taxi, porque no pretende ir en bus, eso desde luego. Es tan fifí.

—Sí, sí, me calmo. Me calmo. Quizás... de algún modo... esto sea algo bueno.

La mira y ella se mira la mano asesina, mientras intenta encontrar UNA cosa buena de esto.

—Mira... si la has matado... todos van a corearte en el cielo y van a ascenderte.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y el chofer del taxi les mira por el retrovisor.

—No todos. Gabriel no y tendrá toda la razón. Quizás... quizás Hastur me tenga miedo.

—Pero a nadie le importa. Gabriel pasará a ser un segundón con además una relación secreta y penada.

—¿Un... segundón? Yo tendré además una relación contigo y... a ti el infierno querrá matarte otra vez, por traidor. ¿Segundón de quién? ¿Relación con quién? Con una muerta.

—Pues estará por detrás de ti, que mataste al príncipe del infierno.

—Oh, Dios mío... —le mira.

—¿Qué?

—¿Yo arriba de él? Y... Ugh —se lleva las manos a la cara—. ¡Todo el trabajo horrible que él hace!

—Tal vez no... Tengas que hacerlo.

—Yo solo quiero... ir a casa contigo ¡Una vida normal! —se recarga en la puerta del taxi y cierra los ojos.

—A eso vamos, a lo mejor no te... ascienden tanto si no quieres, puedes hacerte la súper humilde.

—Prefiero pensar que Belcebú no va a morirse.

—Y por el infierno no te preocupes, no es el primer príncipe del infierno que tenemos. Aunque sí es la que había durado más.

—Ugh... ¡Esto es un desastre!

—No tanto, ya verás.

Ella le mira y le sonríe un poquito porque Crowley sieeeeempre la tranquiliza.

—Gracias por volver por mí.

Él se sonroja un poco y gira la cara a la ventanilla del taxi, ella le pone una mano en la pierna así que se gira a ella otra vez. Quien se le acerca un poco para acurrucarse contra él.

—He llegado a pensar que para no ser nada importantes últimamente somos demasiado importantes.

—Justo de eso me quejaba yo.

—¿No podría Lord Belcebú hacer que fuera Gabriel quien la apuñalara y no... yo?

—Eso no te destruiría a ti, que parece que es lo que quería.

—Ella... irradiaba amor —cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

—Ya te dije que estaba enamorada —la mira.

—Sí, lo he confirmado. Y algo debe haber salido terriblemente mal con Gabriel.

—No tengo ni idea de qué.

—Tan terriblemente mal además. Esto debe ser culpa de Gabriel el insensible.

—Eso no lo dudo —suspira.

—De verdad que tú y yo no molestábamos a todo el cielo y a todo el infierno cuando estábamos flirteando —Aziraphale es quien suspira ahora. Crowley la mira de reojo con eso—. No lo hacíamos, ¡Pasamos seis mil años sin molestar a nadie! Y aún no molestamos a nadie con... esto.

Se sonroja porque... ¿acaba de decir que flirtearon durante seis mil años?

—Nadie está colgado del techo, nadie siquiera se enteraba de lo que pasaba —ahora pasaban muchas cosas por lo visto.

—¿C-Colgado?

—Hablo de la... del escándalo o de la... Bueno, me refiero a que en si nadie parecía siquiera enterarse. Tu seguro si que estabas colgado.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡C-Claro que no!

—Claro que sí y peor aún sin mi en tu cama.

El demonio casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—Oh, venga ya... fue una sorpresa para mi, debo admitirlo, pero es algo que tú has sabido todo el tiempo.

—¡C-Claro que no!

—¿Ahora eso te da vergüenza? Considerando tu naturaleza... No me parece algo tan extraño, admito que la primera vez casi me da un ataque al corazón —le mira un poco confundida.

—¿La primera vez que qué?

—Pues que te vi, así en la penumbra...

—¿A-Así?

—Colgado.

—¿C-Cuándo?

—Te diría que fue recientemente... pero vale, voy a confesar que... sería mentira.

Es que palidece y Aziraphale le mira completamente confundida.

—Venga, de verdad es algo que me parece... un poco raro, pero de alguna manera incluso lindo... sobre todo, insisto, dada tu naturaleza.

—Estás... ¡estás equivocada!

Parpadeo, vale, al menos la estás distrayendo de la realidad.

—¿Exactamente en que parte? ¿No te parece lindo? Venga, ya, de verdad no creo que se trate esto de amarrar a nadie a la cama ni nada así, creo que sería contraproducente.

Es que casi que se va a subir al techo del taxi ahora, demostrando absolutamente el punto de Aziraphale.

—_My dear boy,_ de verdad no tengo el más mínimo problema con ello ahora. Fuera de algunas dificultades técnicas.

—¡Pero yo sí!

—¿Por?

—Pues porque no es verdad que llevo seis mil años colgado de ti, ¡no sé de donde lo sacas!

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y le mira.

—Ohhh... —sonríe de lado.

—¡No! ¡No sonrías así! —sigue protestando Crowley, sonrojándose más.

—Eso es sumamente... —es que sonríe más y se sonroja un poquito—. Halagador.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no!

—Eso me dices con esto —le toca los labios—, pero no con esto —mano al corazón.

Él se astusta y le aparta un poco la mano como si espantara moscas.

—Pero tengo que decir, _my darling_, que yo no hablaba de eso —se le echa encima igual y le da un besito en los labios.

—Ugh —protesta un poco intentando volver a su postura _cool_, nada me importa.

—Yo hablaba de ti durmiendo colgado de la pared o el techo... pero es bonito cuando me dices esas cosas.

—_W-Whatever, angel._

—No me salgas con "_Whatever_" como si te diera igual.

—Pues me da igual.

—No lo hace —besito en la mejilla.

—¿No estabas tú tan agobiada?

Parpadea, porque se había olvidado un poco de ello.

—Oh... —le cambia la cara porque al parecer hacer sentir culpable al novio/marido es parte de este asunto de ser ángeles.

¡No! Pero es que le está molestando demasiado.

Vale, vale... No ha sido intencional.

—Ugh! Pero ahora no... —la besa porque vuelve a sentirse culpable y ahora es culpa suya.

Ella le besa de vuelta, cerrando los ojos.


	93. Chapter 93

Belcebú se va a... despertar, supongo, en una sala blanca de esas que parecen una nube. Encadenada, porque hay cosas que... hay cosas que ni el _Archangel fucking Gabriel_ puede defender, pero está completamente curada del abdomen.

Ugh. Ella quería que ÉL le curara.

Él la ha curado.

Oh. Quería enterarse.

A lo mejor lo hará.

La verdad es que despierta un poco sobresaltada, casi como si hubiera vuelto a la vida y no reconoce UNA MIERDA de dónde está por unos cuantos segundos.

Por ahora no hay nadie ahí, pero si hay alguien haciendo guardia fuera de la puerta.

Maldita sea... intenta sacarse la cadena.

Nopi.

Echa la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos y pensando que es una imbécil , pero una IMBÉCIL.

Nah.

Ella se lo siente, agobiada, pensando que como el infierno se entere de todo esto... Cuando vuelva no tendrá ningún súbdito.

Bueno, pues nada, sigue un rato en tu autocompadecimiento.

—EHHHH! —grita después de unos momentos chasqueando los dedos e intentando hacer... algún milagro útil. Vamos, que tampoco la pueden dejar aquí para siempre.

La ángel de la puerta se caga de miedo y se agacha en el suelo deseando que no la vea.

—_What the fuck..._ ¿qué hago amarrada aquí? —protesta a gritos porque ya conoce cómo es el cielo y alguien va a desesperarse próximamente de que esté gritando.

La guardia sale gateando yendo a ir a buscar a alguien.

Belcebú... que ya se siente MUCHO mejor, intenta prenderle fuego a las cadenas a ver si se derriten.

No se derriten. Mierda con la mierda de... ¡mierda! A ver si se derrite la nube donde están pegadas. Ahí va a intentar quemarla.

No se queman con el hierro.

Mierda. ¿Puede aparecer algo con un milagro?

No creo.

_Fuck! _Vale, intenta arrancarlas por la fuerza. Saca las alas y ahí va a tratar de hacer fuerza contra la nube.

Ahí se oye ruido en la puerta.

Vale, vale, guarda las alas y se sienta con cara de inocente.

—¿E-Está... despierta? —pregunta una voz acojonada, ni creas que te van a abrir la puerta.

—Quiero ver a Gabriel.

—Ah, sí, claro. Él esta...viniendo junto con los otros.

Belcebú aprieta los ojos. Los... otros. ¿Ha llamado a los otros? ¿Qué otros? ¿Los Arcángeles? ¿Qué hay del pacto tácito que tienen ellos? _Bloody hell._

—¿Qué otros?

—Ehm... Miguel y Azrael me parece.

Belcebú aprieta los ojos. ¿Va a traer a más Arcángeles? ¿De verdad? Es que... le recuerda, bastante entre sueños, diciéndole que no podía ayudarla. Aunque si lo ha hecho. La ha curado... o ha mandado a alguien a curarla.

—¿Necesita... algo más?

—¿Por qué razón me retienen aquí? No veo ningún motivo... —sinceramente... lo que quiere es besar a Gabriel y quisiera hacerlo, en cuanto le fuera posible.

—Es una... están... ehm discutiendo los... pormenores, me parece.

—Por favor ve por Gabriel y dile que quiero hablar antes a solas con él.

—No creo que eso sea posible.

La demonio se humedece los labios pensando en si pedir hablar a solas con... algún otro. Quizás con Azrael, para ponerle celoso. Aprieta los ojos porque no parece ser el mejor momento para ello.

—¿Por qué? _Bloody hell_, ve y dile que quiero hablar con él.

—No creo que él acceda.

—Dile que quiero negociar algo importante.

—Bueno, aunque no creo que acceda —ahí se va

Belcebú espera, con... paciencia. Tardan un rato, pero ahí van todos.

No, no quiere a todos. Aprieta los ojos cuando les ve entrar se levanta aun con las cadenas.

Gabriel entra el último y apenas si la mira. Azrael entra con sonrisita de lado, la verdad

—Quiero hablar con Gabriel a solas —es lo primero que ella dice.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos y Miguel levanta las cejas mirando a Azrael, que sonríe de lado aún más de lo que sonreía.

—Gabriel, tu novia... quiere hablar contigo a solas

Gabriel fulmina a Azrael.

—No hay nada que tengas que decirme que no puedan oír el resto, demonio.

—Igualmente quiero hablar contigo a solas, Gabriel

—Quizás es que Gabriel no quiere... hablar propiamente —sigue picando Azrael

—Por supuesto que no quiero. Suficientemente compleja es esta situación sin tu ayuda, Azrael.

—Necesito hablar con Gabriel a solas —insiste Belcebú, mirándole y... es que no hay maldita manera de no SENTIRLA.

—Ehm... —Miguel quiere aportar algo pero no sabe que decir. Gabriel fulmina a Belcebú.

—_Please_ —insiste Belcebú y Azrael levanta las cejas con ese _please_. Vamos, es que Belcebú... es que además parece estar hablando con Gabriel, por cómo le mira. Gabriel sigue muy serio—. Gabriel... —ella insiste, mirándole fijamente.

—No sé por qué consideras que estás en posición de negociar.

—Porque te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Por favor, además. No creo que esto sea algo muy normal. Ni común. Solo voy a hablar contigo a solas.

Ojos en blanco del ángel, se vuelve a los otros dos.

—Te dejamos, te dejamos, hombre —responde Azrael levantando las manos inocentemente.

Gabriel se humedece los labios, visiblemente nervioso y se vuelve a ella. Azrael le da una palmada en la espalda antes de salir.

—Parece bastante desesperada... —le susurra.

Gabriel se vuelve a fulminarle porque además le ha dado en una herida abierta otra vez, joder con este tipo y luego toma aire por paciencia. Azrael le cierra un ojo y sale susurrándole cualquier cosa a Miguel, solo para ponerle nervioso.

Belcebú le mira de arriba a abajo, notando que no le han dejado ni cambiarse y que sigue en chándal, considerando este atuendo... peculiar

—¿M-Me has curado tú? —es lo primero que pregunta en cuanto están solos dando todos los pasos a él que le permiten las cadenas. Él sigue mirándola enfadado, sin moverse.

—¿Qué importa eso?

—Me importa a mí. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? ¿Es de verdad por lo que te dije?

—No sé de qué me hablas —se humedece los labios mirándola fijamente.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Traes la cosa esa puesta aún? —le mira a la cintura.

—No —se sonroja y se aparta.

—¿Por eso estoy amarrada? —sonríe un poquito y tira de las cadenas intentando acercarse a él.

—No. Estás amarrada porque has invocado fuego infernal en el pasillo y asustado a la mitad de los ángeles que había ahí.

—Ellos atacaron primero, yo... estaba herida y te estaba buscando.

—Y por lo visto crees que no tengo bastantes problemas —se humedece los labios.

—_Look_... ya sé que la he cagado con decirte esas mierdas. Iba a venir aquí con _bloody_ flores para ti, pero a-al final esto ocurrió y pensé que tú... serías el único que querría salvarme.

—No sé de qué me hablas —se humedece los labios otra vez porque sabe SABE que les están oyendo. Belcebú aprieta los labios—. Tienes mucha suerte de seguir viva. Solo porque esto es el cielo y somos misericordiosos. Pero no podéis venir aquí a buscar curación cada vez que tenéis una estúpida pelea en el infierno, no va a repetirse este trato.

—Si algo así te pasara a ti, tienes... una fila de millones de ángeles que darían lo que fuera por ser los que te ayudan.

—Eso debería hacer que te plantearas tus decisiones vitales.

—Yo solo tengo un ser al que le importa una mierda... ¿por qué querría destruirlo? —agrega sonrojándose. Gabriel traga saliva.

—Porque eres un demonio y corrompes todo lo que tocas.

Le mira con eso, que entra más fácil y más certeramente que la daga de Aziraphale.

—Es la primera vez que tengo algo que me hace pensar que valdría la pena intentar que no fuera así.

—Bien por ti. No veo que tenga eso que ver con el cielo.

—Sí, eso lo has dejado ya claro en repetidas ocasiones.

—Entonces, en relación a las cosas que nos interesan a nosotros...

—Quítame esto para que pueda bajar a hacer mi trabajo —le muestra sus muñecas.

—No... es tan sencillo.

—Entre más tiempo pase aquí y más demonios se enteren de que me han capturado, la revuelta será mayor.

—Ese es un problema del infierno.

—¿Y crees que no te afecta? —frunce el ceño—. Vale, ya empezarán a venir aquí o a ir a la tierra. Créeme, vas a enterarte, no son muy sutiles. Ganará el que les prometa más cosas fuera del infierno —se echa atrás, sentándose por ahí en un pedazo de nube.

—No es algo que yo vaya a decidir —se va hacia la puerta. Ella le mira hacer y traga saliva

_—Who the fuck decides?_

—Todos. Justo estábamos en una reunión para decidir qué hacer contigo. Deberías sentirte agradecida de que no estés en un peor estado.

—Yo sabía que venir aquí era un movimiento arriesgado... —responde y es que no acaba de entender si algo de lo que ha dicho ha servido de algo o si no.

Gabriel sale de la sala, mirando a los otros dos. Belcebú suspira porque... ni una miradita cómplice ni nada. Está enfadado contigo.

—Así que vas a dejar ir a tu novia así como así —declara Azrael, sonriendo. Gracias por tu ayuda, Azrael. Gabriel traga saliva otra vez.

—Ya os lo he dicho antes. Políticamente al cielo le interesa que ella esté al frente de esta parte del infierno. No sabemos qué consecuencias podría traernos una revolución y un alzamiento de otro príncipe del infierno.

—Claro, claro, ella es la pieza clave de todo —Azrael hace un gesto con la mano—. Yo creo que al menos merecería un castigo ejemplar.

Gabriel se aparta de la puerta y le hace un gesto para que entre y lo haga.

—Procura no demorarte mucho, los demonios son lentos de reacción, pero no la van a estar esperando para siempre

—¿Yo? No. Creo que tú deberías hacerlo, como parte de tu propia penitencia.

—¿Penitencia? —se tensa. Azrael chasquea los dedos y le quita la parte de arriba del... chandal.

Gabriel da un paso atrás.

—Enséñanos tu espalda, Gabriel.

—¿Q-Qué? —traga saliva, vacilando.

—Solo da una vuelta sobre ti mismo, venga —Hace un gesto con el dedo.

Mueve los hombros y tiene que... joder, curarse a sí mismo, a pesar de que no quiere. Saca también las alas, porque sabe que no va a poder esconder las marcas doradas.

Halaaaaa, pensamos que no se iba a curar. Azrael deja de sonreír cuando le ve, la verdad sin prestarle demasiada atención a las marcas doradas, porque esperaba ver signos obvios de flagelación.

—Ohh...

—¿Suficiente?

Miguel sí que nota las marcas doradas que tienen una forma un poco... concreta. Inclina la cabeza.

—Ehh... —Azrael mira a Miguel d reojo, frunciendo el ceño un poco picado de que lA información que le han dado no sea verídica, ahora dudando de todo el asunto. Gabriel vuelve a darse la vuelta y a ponerse su sudadera.

—Igualmente creo que debes castigarla tú —Azrael se encoge de hombros, no muy conforme—. ¿Qué es todo eso que te ha dicho de venir aquí a buscarte solo a ti y esas cosas?

—No tengo ni idea —se sonroja.

—¿La más mínima? Ella parecía sonar muy convencida. Y ha dicho que venía a buscarte a ti... ¿Quién la ha dejado así?

—¿Cómo voy a saber quién... nada? Se habrán peleado en el infierno.

—Pero si me han dicho que estabas tú con ella... de hecho estábamos esperándote en lo que queda del sitio ese del Principado cuando vino en un arranque de furia chillar por el demonio Crowley. Luego hemos vuelto a la librería... He visto a Uriel tirada y la he traído aquí, pero Aziraphale hablaba de ella.

—¿Que yo... qué?

—Estabas con ella, has mandado a Aziraphale a evitar que fuera a buscarte. ¿Por qué no les traemos, a él y al demonio?

—¿De dónde... sacas todo eso? —frunce el ceño.

—¿Pues de dónde va a ser? Me lo han dicho. ¿De dónde crees que saco que es tu novia? Venga, no pasa nada...

—Asumía que estabas bromeando con semejante... absurdidad.

—Ella no parece haber recibido ese memo —sentencia llevándole hacia adentro de la celda.

Belcebú levanta la cara al mirarle y frunce el ceño al notar que no es Gabriel.

—He dicho que solo voy a hablar con... oh —Belcebú se sonroja un poco, mirándole tras él y Azrael se gira a él también.

—¿Sientes eso, Gabriel?

El nombrado se sonroja un poco porque claro que lo siente.

—La última vez que revise, esto no es lo que se debería sentir en presencia del "príncipe del infierno"...

—Ese es un problema suyo —ojos en blanco.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú no sientes nada por ella?

—¿Acaso sientes algo de mí?

—Mmmm...

Gabriel le mira fijamente intentando no sentir nada, Belcebú les mira, sonrojándose más.

—No lo sé, es que lo que viene de ella es...

—No sé a qué viene la fijación con este tema.

Belcebú se hace pequeñita y más sonrojada aún, sin saber cómo parar esto o controlarlo.

—Porque tiene toda la gracia del mundo, Gabriel.

—Quítenme esto —pide Belcebú Interrumpiéndoles.

—No, no la tiene. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y acaba con este asunto.

—Belcebú, pensamos que necesitas un castigo ejemplar —Azrael sonríe maliciosamente y Belcebú rápidamente piensa en azotes o algo en esa línea y la verdad agradecería un poco algo que la hiciera concentrarse en algo distinto a Gabriel y la mierda que le hace sentir—. Creo que considerando la naturaleza de tus actos, deberías... empezar por pedirle una disculpa a Gabriel.

Belcebú parpadea

—¿Pedir... una... disculpa? —mira a Gabriel pensando que esto quizás es una broma.

—Y un abrazo y un beso —agrega Azrael que está pasándosela demasiado bien con todo este tema.

Gabriel fulmina a Azrael, que le guiña el ojo, aguantándose la risa.

—_Is... this a joke?_ —pregunta Belcebú, tensa.

—No, lo digo perfectamente en serio. Si quieres irte de aquí, es lo que tienes que hacer —insiste Azrael.

Ojos en blanco de Gabriel.

—No seas idiota, Azrael —chasquea los dedos y le quita las cadenas a Belcebú.

—Es un demonio, lo que le pido es un castigo, Gabriel.

—No vas a castigarme a mí por castigarla a ella.

—¿Una disculpa, un beso y un abrazo sería un castigo para ti?

—¿No lo sería para ti?

—Bueno pero yo no soy tu... Ni ella es mí...

—_Bloody hell,_ no soy su nada. Déjale en paz, ¿quieres? —protesta Belcebú. Gabriel aprieta un poco los ojos.

—Oh... la novia sale a la defensa...

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco y Gabriel la imita a juego.

—Me largo —sentencia el demonio

Gabriel no la detiene, desde luego. Belcebú se detiene en la puerta y le mira un segundo. Él se sonroja un poco y luego aprieta los ojos. Ella traga saliva y se sonroja también, saliendo.

—_You are no fun..._ —protesta Azrael.

—¿A qué ha venido todo eso? —Gabriel se vuelve a él.

—A que me han contado varias cosas contigo... te han hasta visto, Gabriel

—¿Disculpa?

—Sé que tú y ella tienen un rollo.

—¿Y no sabes que eso es difamación?

—¿Es mentira entonces?

—Por supuesto que lo es.

Azrael tuerce la boca porque tiene la tendencia natural a creerle a sus compañeros y era más divertido que sí tuvieran algo.

—¿Quién te ha dicho todo eso?

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Nadie. Porque es mentira.

—Me lo han dicho esos dos que si están teniendo algo... estaban muy seguros —sonríe.

—Aziraphale... —protesta.

—A su favor he de decir que se opuso a llevarme al infierno a buscarles.

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que sería divertido ir a ver cómo hacías... cosas con Belcebú y él se opuso.

—Desde luego no habrías visto nada de eso —se sonroja.

—Me han contado también que les forzaste a tener sexo frente a ti.

—Eso fue a puro nivel de investigación.

—Vaya... ¿y qué investigaste?

—Quería saber si ese demonio iba a hacer caer a uno de mis hombres.

—Y por lo visto no lo ha hecho caer... aunque está preocupado.

—No. Además era una partida que le gané al infierno —sonríe un poco tan orgulloso. Azrael sonríe de lado y le mira a los ojos.

—Mira, Gabriel... sé que el que hayas conseguido que el príncipe del infierno tenga sentimientos por ti es... algo de lo que sentirte... bueno, un poco menos mal que de costumbre.

Le mira de reojito.

—Y vale, vale... puede que me hayas impresionado un poco con ello —levanta las manos—. Pero tú sabes cómo es el amor.

Gabriel sigue en silencio, lo cual es MUCHO decir.

—Es imposible no sentirla. Y si bien es halagador, no se qué... sea capaz de hacer para intentar que sea recíproco.

—No sé lo que pretenda, pero desde luego eso está fuera de opción —no le mira.

—Sabes también que el amor no desaparece... quizás después del incidente de hoy... ¿quieres que yo me encargue de ella un tiempo?

—No —le mira fijamente con cierta fiereza, haciéndole parpadear.

—No subestimes el poder del amor.

—No lo subestimo, pero este es mi trabajo en mi oficina, en mi departamento, con mis competidores. ¿No dices siempre que mi trabajo podría hacerlo cualquiera y lo tan importante que eres tú? Pues vuélvete con tus infieles. Soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar con ella y con cualquier patética idea que se le ocurra.

—Ya veo que eres muy capaz de lidiar con ella que tienes a dos ángeles atacados en la tierra, no sé cuántos más en el cielo, fuego infernal dentro de las instalaciones, ¿cuántas fieras eran? ¿Cuantos ángeles están aquí asustados hoy? Lo tienes bajo control, pero no tanto... voy a quedarme aquí un tiempo a ver que todo esté bien de verdad.

Gabriel le fulmina.

—Y al príncipe del infierno totalmente encandilado contigo... —añade Azrael.

—¿Pero qué te crees? Es un demonio. No solo un demonio, es el _fucking prince of the hell, _¿qué esperas de ella? Desde luego que sube aquí a desarmarlo todo cada vez que puede.

—¿Cada... vez que puede? ¿Me estás diciendo que no es la primera vez que esto pasa?

—Es la primera vez que no puedo detenerla.

—¿Estabas o no con ella antes de que fuera a buscar al demonio Crowley con Aziraphale?

—No.

—Así que no tienes ni idea de que ocasionó todo esto...

—No.

—Tengo un par de conocidos en el infierno... voy a preguntarles. Confieso que era más divertido pensar que eras tú teniendo un amorío con el príncipe del infierno.

—Ahora resulta que tienes... conocidos en el infierno —se humedece los labios.

—Pues desde luego que es muy difícil no encontrarme a Abadón en ciertas... ocasiones.

—Ya.

—Aunque dudo que sepa algo de los... sentimientos de Belcebú. No te preocupes, eso será nuestro secreto

Gabriel vuelve a sonrojarse y ahora sí que no puede ocultar del todo... sus... sentimientos. El afecto.

El... puto AFECTO. ¿Lo leen con el zumbido de Belcebú? Azrael le mira y sonríe de ladito al sentirlo. Gabriel carraspea.

—Bueno... te dejo entonces, nos vemos al rato... En las completas. ¿O no vas a estar? —se denomina completas a la última oración de la Liturgia de las Horas. Estando toda la comunidad reunida en la iglesia, se da gracias a Dios por el día que se acaba y se le pide su protección divina para el descanso nocturno.

—Sí, sí... claro.

—No te distraigas demasiado pensando ella...

Gabriel le fulmina un poco de nuevo y Azrael se va con una risita yendo a buscar a Miguel, que se ha ido hace rato, para cuchichear un poco porque este hombre es un chismoso.

Gabriel se vuelve al techo cuando Azrael ha salido.

—No va a haber latigazos por las mentiras eso es algo que no... He hecho lo que se tenía que hacer.


	94. Chapter 94

Gabriel le escribe a Belcebú "_Estás completamente loca_" y luego se va a por Aziraphale.

Belcebú sonríe un poquito cuando lee su mensaje y los castigados en el infierno disminuyen en un sesenta por ciento.

_"Mañana a las nueve... mismo sitio"_

_"Ni hablar"_

_"Necesitamos hablar... voy a ir a buscarte al cielo otra vez si no"_

_"No. Ni se te ocurra"_

_"Entonces mañana a las nueve. No para... eso"_ Esa es una GRAN mentira.

_"No voy a bajar al infierno a por ti después de todo... esto. Olvídalo"_

_"A las nueve en la tierra entonces. En nuestro cementerio"_

Lee ese mensaje y no lo responde, yendo a aparecerse otra vez a la nevera o a la tele o al espejo del cuarto de la casa, donde quiera que estén Aziraphale y Crowley.

Sighhhh. Todos opinan sigh.

Ya, ya...

Están... en la tina.

Oh, mira tú (Opina Crowley) Good to know.

¿No quiere?

Como si acaso esa fuera una opción.

Ahora resulta que no quiere... Pues si no quiere puede él no estar en la tina. Aziraphale lo está. Jum.

Tan enfadada.

Sí, ahora resulta que después de chillonear seis mil años ahora naaaaada le hace ilusión.

¡No ha chilloneado seis mil años!

Pues si no quiere que se vaya a ver la tele, ella puede leer a Oscar si es necesario. Y sí ha chilloneado que quiere justo esto, ¡hasta que lo tiene y ahora no lo quiere!

¡Ala! ¡Luego dirá que no lo ocupa para eso! ¡No ha chilloneado nada!

Vale... vale. Pues nada. Mejor para todos. Aziraphale está sola en latina porque su marido no quiere ir a la tina con ella, porque meh.

No podemos creer que se esté inventando... ¡No ha dicho meh! ¡Y si lo hubiera dicho no lo hubiera dicho así seguro!

Sí que ha dicho... "Meh, bloody tina, voy porque me arrastran, yo ni quiero."

Ojos en blanco

¿Qué hay de esas épocas en las que le insistía que si se conocían y se indignaba por llamarle a esto confraternizar? Ahora es "meh, tonto ángel, tonta tina"

Lo dice como si hubiera dejdo de indignarse cuando llama a esto confraternizar.

Pues ahora ni confraternizar en la tina quiere. Ahora todo es meeeeh.

¡NUNCA DIJO MEH!

¡Pero lo pensó! Le dejará ir con una copita de vino y le dará muchos besos porque extraña el sabor. O eso haría si Crowley quisiera entrar a la tina.

O sea... ¿disculpa? A caso está intentando pelear con él solo para...

¿Que le de besos con sabor a vino? No, porque no quiere entrar a la tina con ella.

No, no, claro, acaba de ser todo muy obvio.

¿Todo qué?

Sus intenciones.

¿Las de bañarse con su marido? Sí. Si su marido quisiera

No, no de bañarse. Lo que quiere es sexo de reconciliación.

¡No! De donde ha... ¡No!

Lo quiere, se está inventando una bronca solo porque lo quiere. _Bastard_.

Oh. _Come on!_

_We know it._

Con todo lo que está pasando... Y ustedes inventándole falsos y llamándole _bastard_. Sniff. Sonrisita de lado.

Y sigue... Ojos en blanco

¿Bueno va a estar en la _bloody_ tina con ella o no? A esto se reduce todo.

Mmmmm...

Ojos en puto blanco. Vale, ya, entendido.

Que noooo que siiiiií

No, no... si puede estar sola en la tina. Lleva seis mil años sola en la tina y no le ha pasado nada nunca.

El drama.

Pues es que miren como cada vez que pregunta es cómo... Ugh. Aziraphale se estira en la tina, concentrado al cien por ciento en su libro. Jum!

Se le va a meter una serpiente...

Oh. Se le va a mojar el libro como se le meta...

Upssssss. Esperamos que alguna cosa más que el libro.

Eso ya desde hace rato con el pleito.

¡Ja!

Esto es de lo más inapropiado, ella sólo quería estar abrazados en la tina, va a reñirle Gabriel. Otra vez.

A lo mejor no lo ve, mientras le hace cositas por ahí.

¿¡Cómo no lo va a ver!?

Es una serpiente de un tamaño... considerablemente óptimo.

¡Casi mata a su mujer! ¡Esta conversación debe ser seria! _Wtf_, ¿¡literal como serpiente?!

Pues... _why not?_

No, no... ¿Podrían dejar de llevarle a transgredir todas las reglas?

Nah, ¿dónde está el problema?

En todos los aspectos.

Nah.

¡Sí! ¡No va a toquetear sus partes siendo una serpiente! Además se va a ahogar en la tina.

Eso vas a tener que lograrlo con sudor y esfuerzo.

¿¡Qué va a tener que lograr con sudor y esfuerzo!?

No ahogarse mientras la toquetea.

Cielos. Además va a llegar Gabriel y ella va a estar muerta de risita tonta/gemiditos medio "peleando" con Crowley en forma de serpiente?!

Desnuda y en la tina.

Grabriel opina que podrían dejar de hacer eso todo el tiempo por todos lados. Por favor y gracias.

¡No se iban a ver hasta mañana!

No debería ser una cuestión solo de que él no les ve.

Es su marido y están buscando un hijo. No hay nada más apropiado que esto. Además es que la veo, mueeeerta de risa, sonrojadita y protestando. Nerviosita con este asunto de que Crowley este de serpiente pero... no, pero... más risitas.

Así no va a embarazarse. Créenos.

Bueno, esto... Es una... solo se está intentando relajar, ¿vale?

Ya... ya, ahora vemos por donde va el asunto.

Pues eso intenta, ¡está muy tensa!

Ya, ya.

Casi la mata hoy el príncipe del infierno... ¡y luego casi mata al príncipe del infierno! Dado que no puede beber alcohol, lo mínimo es... Poder relajarse. En fin... ¿aparece entonces en el espejo del baño?

Demasiados problemas tenemos todos últimamente con el _bloody_ príncipe del infierno.

Ni te creas, el de los problemas reales eres tú, Gabriel. Los demás son problemillas que Aziraphale ESPERA sean pasajeros. O sea eventualmente tiene que olvidarse de ellos el _bloody_ príncipe del infierno.

Tal vez, por ahora el que no te olvida es Gabriel.

Mierda. O más bien, en palabras de Aziraphale... ¡Chispas! ¡Chispas chispas chispas chispas chispas! Como no le venga a decir que mató a su mujer... Es que el salto que va a pegar es casi como para salirse de la tina.

¡Cáspita! ¡Recorcholis! ¡Rayos y centellas, Tintín! ¡Carámbanos! ¡Repámpanos! ¡Diantre! ¡Retruécano! ¡Canastos! ¡Carambolas! Vale, va a decir todas esas seguidas.

Crowley se pregunta si acaso le ha hecho daño o algo.

No, no. No. Es que ha visto a Gabriel, que le está mirando con esa cara de... nunca entiendo nada de lo que haces.

A Aziraphale se le corta el todo la sonrisita tonta que tenía hasta hace un segundo, sonrojandose un montón.

—¿Aziraphale?

—G-G-G-G-G... Ga-Gabriel... —susurra con TERROR... Y cuando recuerda el asunto de Belcebú, pasa del sonrojo a la absoluta palidez.

—Sé que te dije que vinieras mañana, pero has fracasado en lo que te pedí sobre Azrael.

—No... No. ¿Por qué fracasado? —pregunta agobiado—. Has dicho que le retuviera en la tierra y eso hice hasta que Belcebú apareció

—Y... ¿Qué?

—No sé qué habrá hecho Azrael, Gabriel... —¡es que no puede creer que además le acuse de fallar en su misión! Se incorpora un poco en la tina y la verdad está terriblemente tentada a salirse y vestirse y tener esta conversación de manera infinitamente más digna—. Y no lo sé, porque estaba yo siendo una vez más golpeado y lanzado por los aires por el príncipe del infierno.

—¿Ella... ha ido ahí?

Es que todo iba bien hasta que... le ha dicho que ha fracasado en lo que le pidió.

—Sí, ha venido a la librería con fuego infernal. Me ha ahorcado, quemado y... pensé que me mataría. Y todo ha sido en defensa propia.

—Ha ido ahí antes... ¿Por qué? —se pregunta más a si mismo que a Aziraphale, humedeciéndose los labios. Aziraphale se revuelve un poco en la tina, nerviosa.

—¿A-Antes? ¿L-La has visto?

—Ha subido al cielo después. No importa.

—¿A-Al... c-cielo? ¿E-Está bien?

—Ahora sí.

—¿La has curado? —levanta las cejas y la verdad pone bastante cara de alivio.

—Sí.

—Gracias a Dios... —susurra cerrando los ojos.

—Ese no es el asunto.

No tienes una idea de la magnitud de asunto que es para Aziraphale, creo que hasta se le humedecen los ojos.

—Aunque podrías haberlo hecho tú si fue ahí primero —ahí vienen los reproches. Noledigasquefuistetunoledigasquefuistetú.

—E-Ella se hirió a sí misma.

—Igualmente.

—No quería que yo la curara, quería que la hiriera, Gabriel... y me estaba ahorcando y quemando en el proceso —protesta un poco descorazonada porque... nunca parece hacer nada bien para Gabriel. Ni siquiera le ha preguntado si está bien cuando le ha dicho que le ha golpeado y lanzado...

—Vale, vale, vale... todo eso no importa ahora. Tienes que venir aquí.

Aziraphale suspira. Eres tan desmotivante, Gabriel.

—¿Mañana?

—Ahora.

—B-But... ¿Es de verdad urgente? Intentaba recuperarme un poco... y tengo que terminar la librería...

—Si estuvieras terminando la librería no te lo pediría con urgencia.

—Si no estuvieran a punto de matarme cada cinco minutos, ya habría terminado la librería... —refunfuña—. Me visto y subo.

—Aziraphale...

—Te estoy diciendo que solo me visto y subo... ¿quieres que suba ahora? Vale... —frunce el ceño buscando levantarse con todo y Crowley.

—Lo que quiero es que no te entretengas con tonterías —levanta las cejas al ver a Crowley medio enrollado en su muslo.

—No voy a entretenerme con nada —protesta enfadada, chasqueando los dedos y vistiéndose con su atuendo de siempre—. ¿Puedo despedirme o tampoco?

Ojos en blanco.

Con cuidado, se desenrolla a Crowley del muslo, ahora con ropa, tocándole la cabeza.

—_I love you_ —dice a buen volumen esta vez—. Ya has oído. Volveré.

Crowley se paraliza un poco con eso y acaba cayendo al suelo y medio yendo a esconderse.

Azirpahale aprieta los ojos con eso, suspirando.

—¿Vas a... abrirme un portal para que vaya o... tengo que ir a unas escaleras?

Ojos en blanco y se lo abre. Ahí va Aziraphale a través del portal, juntando las manos y tratando de calmarse. Gabriel le espera al otro lado para cerrar una vez entra.

—¿Va todo bien? Es decir... tú y... Belcebú... ¿todo en orden? No he terminado aún ese reporte.

—Me lo vas a dar de viva voz, ese reporte —decide sin contestar. El suspiro de Aziraphale, buscando donde sentarse.

—Necesito... saber si puedo ser perfectamente sincero contigo sin riesgo a que mañana venga ella y vuelva a intentar matarme.

—No es como que yo pueda controlar lo que ella hace.

—Pero puedes controlar lo que le dices...

—¿Y?

—Que no puedo decirte a ti algo que escuché y luego tu ir a decirle que te dije yo... ella vino a reclamar que Crowley y yo te habíamos dicho cosas.

—Mira, no voy a entrar en el juego de yo le dije vosotros dijisteis, Aziraphale. Espero un poco más de madurez por vuestra parte.

—No tengo problema en espiar para ti, Gabriel... pero necesito asegurar mi propia seguridad y la de Crowley.

—Mira, me alegra que saques este tema.

Le mira ya preparándose para el siguiente regaño, cualquiera que este sea.

—La nueva misión para la que te necesito, es de espionaje.

—¿Espiar a quién? —Aziraphale levanta las cejas con eso.

—Al infierno, desde luego.

—En general o...

—Es una misión específica. De infiltración.

—¿A-Al infierno? —Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—Sí —junta las manos sobre su escritorio, tan profesional—. En Halloween.

—¿E-En Halloween... no es su... reunión anual? —tiene un escalofrío.

—Como nuestra navidad, sí.

—D-Debo... debo decirte que... hay varios demonios del infierno que no me aprecian, Gabriel... necesito...

—Como a todos.

—No, de manera más personal. En fin... la idea es que vaya ahí y... Espíe a quien o...

—La idea es infiltrarnos ahí durante su junta anual y descubrir sus planes.

Aziraphale parpadea con el plural.

—Vendrás tú conmigo...

—Creo que es necesario.

—Necesario...

—No me fío de que uno solo pueda salir de ahí en caso que haya problemas.

Sonríe un poco porque pensaba que le iba a decir que no se fiaba de ella.

—Bien... creo que puedo hacerlo.

—Bien —asiente. Aziraphale le sonríe un poco.

—Sé que no vas a querer, pero igualmente... si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes hablar conmigo.

—¿De qué? —le mira levantando una ceja.

—Pues... no lo sé, a veces uno necesita un amigo —se encoge de hombros y es que... siempre intenta conseguir algún tipo de... conexión con Gabriel, que frunce un poco el ceño con cara de "no te entiendo"—. Me refiero a que... si algo te preocupa y quieres hablar con alguien... Como... un amigo. Seguramente... bueno, seguramente lo haces con Miguel o con Azrael o algo así, pero...

Gabriel inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Es decir, luego estas... cuestiones con los demonios pueden ser... bueno, no lo sé... si ha pasado algo con ella...

—¿Pasar?

—E-Ella está enamorada de ti... —Aziraphale, vete, en serio, esta conversación no te va a servir de mucho.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—No... pero lo he sentido. Tenía el corazón roto.

—Roto...

—Herido. Y no hablo físicamente. Parecía... herida. Lo bastante como para... bueno... No sé. Ehm... quizás debería irme.

—No.

—¿N-No?

—No, te he dicho que me darías ahora el reporte.

—Me pone nervioso... —Aziraphale se revuelve

—¿El qué?

—Hablar contigo...

—Ya, bueno, eres un adulto. Sobreponte.

—¡Es que todo lo que te digo te enoja! —protesta sonrojándose porque sí que es un adulto—. Vale, qué es lo que quieres saber.

—Todo lo que pasó.

—Han pasado muchas cosas...

—Por suerte tenemos tiempo, quedan como... ¿qué? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? Para Halloween.

—Tres. Pero no voy a quedarme tres aquí.

—No vas a bajar antes, hay que prepararlo todo y no voy a dejar que le cuentes a ese demonio mis planes para que se los cuente a todo el mundo, como ya hemos visto que es capaz de hacer.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí arriba tres días? Va a buscarme...

—No le pasará nada. Le mandaremos un mensaje.

—¡No puede no saber que voy a ir al infierno!

—Desde luego, no puede saber que vamos.

Aziraphale le mira... y suspira pensando que va a buscar cómo decirle.

—Y más vale que te esfuerces porque así sea. Ya te hemos pasado bastante... Además, ¿no quieres oír lo que de verdad dice de ti cuando no sabe que estás ahí?

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco con eso, pensando que Crowley debe decir horrores de él en el infierno, no va a decir que le ama.

—Sí, sí... me esfuerzo —asiente.

Gabriel asiente otra vez conforme con la actitud.

—Belcebú nos ha pedido consejo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre... como conseguir lo que tiene Crowley conmigo... para tenerlo contigo.

—¿Y qué cree ella que tiene Crowley contigo? —traga saliva.

—Pues... una pareja.

—Mmm... ¿y qué le has dicho que tiene que hacer?

—P-Pues...

Gabriel le mira intensamente y ella traga saliva.

—Que lo que funciona conmigo no tiene por qué funcionar contigo, básicamente.

—Ya.

—En su mayoría es Crowley el que... habla con ella. Pero que te llevara a un lugar bonito y limpio.

—Bonito... y limpio.

—Que se vistiera bien y... te llevara a una cita. Es lo que me gustaría a mi.

Abre la boca para decir algo... y se arrepiente.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta finalmente.

—Y que pareciera una chica... Ehm, tengo entendido que lo hizo. E-Es decir, llevarte a una cita, digamos, bastante exitosa.

—¿Disculpa?

Aziraphale le mira con cara de circunstancias

—No lo hizo.

Le sostiene la mirada, porque ella lo VIO con sus propios ojos.

—Hmmm... supongo que dependerá de lo que llames "exitosa"...

—No, directamente no sucedió. Si te dijo lo contrario te mintió, Aziraphale. Es completamente absurdo.

La principado le mira a los ojos otra vez sin estar segura de si decirle que los vio o no, traga saliva.

—La siguiente vez vino a preguntar si yo me sentía culpable y si me castigaba físicamente

Gabriel se humedece los labios aguantándose para no... sentir nada otra vez.

—Estaba de buen humor esa vez, aunque intentó desnudarme para ver si tenía yo marcas.

Crowley le explicó que tenía que hacer sacrificios para que no te sintieras culpable, ella confirmó que no te viola cuando... lo hacen. Crowley le indicó que había otras formas... de intimidad.

—Te ha mentido en todo, por supuesto —aprieta los ojos conteniéndose de sentir nada, está enfocándolo a la indignación para cubrir cualquier rastro.

—Sí, porque lo sé, que es difícil y atemorizante estar en tu situación...

—No estoy en niguna situación, todo esto es problema suyo.

—Toda tu moral, tu fe, tu integridad... viendo lo que he pasado yo y entendiendo que tú crees qu yo estoy arruinado... Pero de verdad... ¿No sientes nada por ella? ¿Ni siquiera cuando sientes lo que ella siente por ti?

—No seas ridículo, Aziraphale —la mira.

Aziraphale le mira... y la verdad se siente un poquito mal por Belcebú.

—Deja de preguntarme y de intuir cosas, esto consiste en que me cuentes sobre ella. No que llegues a conclusiones.

—Claro, porque conmigo nunca nadie llega a conclusiones cuando sienten o preguntan... —refunfuña entre dientes.

—¿Cómo dices?

—_Nothing_... —murmura suspirando y volviendo a mirarle, aun bastante incrédula de que... de verdad, de verdad... no sienta nada. De hecho, casi puede decir que está un poco decepcionada de Gabriel, en general, como ser celestial y como ejemplo de todos los ángeles, siendo tan absolutamente frío como Crowley le ha descrito siempre.

—Bien. Entonces... ¿qué más?

—En sí me parece que Crowley le recomendó ser paciente contigo.

—¿Paciente?

—No desanimarse con una negativa, sino seguirlo intentando. La perspectiva de Crowley es que si se es lo bastante paciente y persistente, eventualmente puede ocurrir y eso es lo que le ha transmitido. Por lo visto no es el caso.

—Desde luego que no lo es. Y veremos si también le dice eso cuando tú no estás.

—¿Qué piensas que va a decirle cuando yo no esté?

—Cosas diferentes.

—Pues probablemente le diga algunas cosas feas para convencerla, es su jefa.

—Exacto.

—Cosas que no diría frente a mí para no lastimarme... sí. Eso lo esperaría yo también.

—De eso no estoy tan seguro.

—Yo sí —se pasa una mano por las mejillas, suspirando. Ojos en blanco del Arcángel—. Como esa, ella volvió después de esta última conversación y no volvió precisamente para conversar

—¿Y a qué volvió?

—A reclamarnos... supongo que porque los consejos no funcionaron. Estaba... fuera de sí.

—No la tomes tan en serio.

—¿Que no me tome tan en serio al príncipe del infierno cuando me estampa contra la pared, me amenaza con apuñalarme, me ahorca y me quema? —le mira.

—Exacto.

—Creo que no entiendes la actitud del príncipe del infierno ante los demás... que es definitivamente distinta a la actitud que tiene contigo que te ama.

Esta vez si toma por sorpresa a Gabriel esa declaración.

—Quizás es dulce contigo. Suave, amable, cariñosa... no lo sé. Seguramente es una persona contigo muy distinta a lo que nosotros vemos hasta el punto en que no le temas ni un poco. Es más, quizás en el fondo sea buena... pero no es lo que aparenta ser con los demás.

—Te he dicho que no saques conclusiones —carraspea guardando la compostura y volviendo a esconder sus sentimientos, ¡pero no crean que Aziraphale no lo ha sentido! ¡HA! De hecho, le mira, porque lo ha sentido, lo ha sentido bastante intenso de repente.

Gabriel carraspea.

Aziraphale sonríe de lado un poquiiiiiiito, la verdad, agradeciendo un poco que no sea el cabrón frío que aparentaba ser.

—¿Qué más?

—Sí sabes que estoy sacando las conclusiones igual, solo no te las comparto, ¿verdad?

—Espero que seas lo bastante sensato, entonces.

—Me ha dicho... que si ella no podía estar contigo yo tampoco podría estar con Crowley, lo cual me hace insistir en decir que necesitamos protección.

Gabriel levanta una ceja con eso.

—Luego me ha torturado terriblemente hasta... que le produje una daga de hierro.

—Terriblemente.

—Sí, terriblemente.

—Hay una cantidad de veces que puedes quejarte de las torturas del infierno antes de que empiece a pensar que exageras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debo acostumbrarme a las torturas del infierno? —es que le mira incrédula. Ahora no puede ni quejarse...

—Lo que digo es que creo que esas cosas no te están pasando debido a tu trabajo.

—No solo es por mi asunto personal, esto es por... otras cosas —suspira.

—Por lo que sea.

—Bueno, igualmente tampoco me gusta mucho que me torturen una vez a la semana...

—Entonces más vale que cooperes con esto.

—Siempre coopero.

Gabriel hace un gesto para que empiece.

—¿Qué?

—Pues... —insiste.

—¿Quieres que te diga más cosas?

—¿Hay más cosas?

—No.

—Entonces vamos a hablar de la misión.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el plan entonces?

—No lo sé, tú eres el que conoce el infiermo, por eso te he elegido.

—Nunca he entrado al infierno como has entrado tú.

—Por eso, pero has entrado muchos sitios que yo no.

—Sí, eso puede ser cierto... Espero que no entres. Tenemos que disfrazarnos.

—Sí, de demonios. Eso será difícil —pero implica ir a comprar ropa negra cosa que siempre le ha llamado la atención pero nunca se ha atrevido a hacerlo, así que sonríe de tener una excusa para hacerlo.

—No, tenemos que elegir un disfraz de algo que parezca un disfraz que usaría un demonio en el infierno.

—Pues de demonio.

—No podemos disfrazarnos solo de demonio, porque iríamos como ellos sin disfraz.

—Ellos se disfrazan, nosotros también, como demonios.

—Pero Gabriel, no. Si vamos como demonios, ellos van a vernos, como... demonios sin disfraz. Necesitamos parecer demonios y luego, ya que parezcamos demonios, necesitamos disfrazarnos de otra cosa distinta... como de... demonio disfrazado de payaso o de demonio disfrazado de... diablo.

—Pues de demonios, es suficiente. Tienes que elegir una alimaña.

—No, no Gabriel... no es suficiente. Además de elegir una alimaña y lo que quieras, necesitamos un disfraz extra. Vamos a decir que en Halloween el disfraz debe ser de demonio disfrazado, no de demonio solo... eso serviría para cualquier otro día.

—No entiendo.

—En Halloween ELLOS se disfrazan. Así que ellos son demonios disfrazados ese día. Nosotros tenemos que ir ahí de demonios disfrazados.

—Pero iremos disfrazados.

—Pero no somos demonios. Si vas disfrazado de demonio, ¿Cómo crees que vayan a verte ellos?

—Pues como demonios. Como uno de ellos.

—Van a verte como uno de ellos sin disfraz... ¿cómo les vas a explicar eso?

—Pero llevaré un disfraz.

—No es el concepto de llevar el disfraz, es el concepto de... como te vean ellos

—Entiendo... creo que podría dejarme barba —se lo piensa.

—¿Para disfrazarte de qué? Podrías... disfrazarte de...

—¿De qué?

Aziraphale le mira de arriba a abajo... y es que la verdad no está muy seguro de qué cosas se disfrazan en el infierno, pero seguro es de cosas un poco cutres, con la poca imaginación que tienen.

—Seguro ellos se disfrazan de cosas asquerosas... o todos llegan disfrazados de lo mismo además.

—Mmmm... ¿De qué?

—Me imagino a una legión de demonios disfrazada de... vampiro.

—Mmmm...

—Quizás yo podría ir de vampiro —sonríe de lado. O de asesino serial...

—Tienes que ir de demonio

—Gabriel, entiende... no podemos ir de demonio solo, tenemos que ir de demonio disfrazado. Podría ir de demonio disfrazado de vampiro o de demonio disfrazado de asesino serial, pero no de demonio solo.

—Lo que dices es que todos los demonios se disfrazan también.

Aziraphale parpadea porque lleva seis horas diciéndole eso

—Sí. Es una fiesta de disfraces.

—¿Y de qué se disfrazan?

—Pues eso sería útil preguntarlo, pero me parece que de diversas cosas afines a ellos. O eso creo. Dudo que alguno se disfrace de flor. Se disfrazarán seguramente de cosas lúgubres y misteriosas.

—No podemos preguntar, eso levantaría demasiadas sospechas.

—Pues entonces vayamos a lo seguro... Un disfraz de una estrella de rock, o algo así... que no sea comprometedor por ser algo demasiado bueno. ¿De qué te gustaría?

—No sé qué es una estrella de las rocas. ¿Es un pez? —levanta una ceja.

—Hablo de... Ugh. Vale, podemos ir de algún personaje bíblico o religioso. ¿Quieres ir de Caín?

Gabriel arruga la nariz.

—No puedes ir de Abel. Piensa que eres un demonio que se quiere disfrazar.

—No voy a ir de Caín.

—Vale, ¿de qué personaje bíblico que sea demoniaco querrías ir?

—¡De ninguno!

—Gabriel... si vamos a disfrazarnos de demonios... disfrazados y vamos a ir al infierno, hay que empezar a pensar cómo demonios.

Gabriel le mira y se lo piensa un segundo y es que...

Aziraphale tiene trescientas ideas de personajes de libros, personajes fantásticos, seres de otras religiones... Vamos, que no será por falta de ideas lo suyo.

Es que su personaje bíblico demoníaco favorito ahora mismo es Belcebú.

Awwww... aunque no sé si sea la mejor de las ideas ir de Belcebú.

Exacto. Pero puede ir de Crowley.

NO.

Le da más la altura.

No. Sí, pero no. Él es mucho más fornido. No. No va a ir de Crowlely.

¿Quiere ir él de Crowley? ¿No está un poco... entradito en carnes para eso?

—No. ¡No! Yo puedo ir de Baco.

—Eso es como súper pagano —mirada desaprobatoria.

—Podrías ir de Incubo...

—Creo que el personaje bíblico demoníaco que mejor podría hacer es Belcebú, a ella la conozco mu... bas... moderadamente.

Aziraphale parpadea con eso.

—De... Belcebú —repite pensando que es lo más CÍNICO que hay en el mundo

—Aunque ella siempre se viste tan... —suspiro en protesta, ahora resulta que ese es el problema

—¿Se viste tan... qué? —inclina la cabeza—. Varonil. Es lo que se viste. ¿Te gustó el vestido?

—No, aburrido. ¿Qué vestido?

—Ehh... ¿No fue contigo de vestido?

—Ah, sí —a esa cita a la que se supone que no fuiste—. No sé qué le pasó.

—¿Te gustó?

—Espera, ¿qué? —frunce el ceño cayendo en la cuenta.

—Crowley le dijo que te gustaría más mejor vestida —se encoge de hombros.

—Ese no es el asunto de esto

—Lo sé, solo... bueno, ya que estábamos hablando de ella. ¿Vas a hacerte mujer?

—Hacerme... no, no lo creo.

Aunque sería una forma absolutamente certera de que no te... viole. O sea... si no hay con que... bueno... Belcebú está por matar a Aziraphale por siquiera pensarlo.

—Bueno, entonces... ¿te quieres disfrazar de ella?

Seguramente entonces ella se haría... compatible sin problema

—No, creo que llamaría demasiado la atención.

—Entonces hay que pensar en otra cosa.

—Podría ir de ese demonio tuyo... Crowley.

Aziraphale frunce el ceño.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Llamarás rápidamente su atención.

—¿De quién?

—De Crowley.

—Mmm...

—No quieres que venga corriendo y me descubra, ¿o sí? —hace los ojos en blanco, tensita, porque además piensa que... ya basta con el _fanboying_ de Crowley hacia la ropa de Gabriel, como para que Gabriel empiece con lo mismo.

—¿Entonces? Alguien tenemos que decir que somos.

—En serio, podrías ir... yo qué sé, de Thor. De Sherlock Holmes.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Aziraphale suspira porque este hombre es como una pared.

—¿Qué le gusta a Belcebú?

No, no puedes responder "yo".

Sí pueeeeede...

—Las abejas —sonríe de lado.

—¿Las... abejas? _Really_? Ehm... quizás puedas ir disfrazado de... —es que piensa en decirle de abeja y es tan ridículo que...—Apicultor.

—¿De qué?

Aziraphale pensó siempre que era Crowley el que no se sabía palabras, pero Gabriel parece no saber ni siquiera los conceptos.

Bueno, es que él no está en la tierra y Crowley es mejor que él.

—Sabes, las personas que se dedican a la crianza de abejas.

—Mmm... tal vez las abejas deberían ser mi alimaña.

—Alimaña... bueno, podría ser. De hecho el disfraz no es malo, no se te vería la cara. Aunque yo hubiera pensado que te gustaban más las moscas... —añade en un susurrito.

El problema es que no es una alimaña demoníaca, al menos dijeras una avispa, pero una abeja... te estás imaginando todo mucho más dorado de lo que deberías.

—Aunque considerando que las abejas son el ser vivo más importante del planeta no se si... sospechen.

Gabriel le mira porque a veces tiene unas ideas que... eso tiene que ser un chiste.

—¿Qué? Sin abejas no hay nada.

—Claro, claro, claro —más risas.

—¡Es en serio, polinizan!

—Ah, que es en serio.

—¡Lo es! ¡Las abejas son buenas!

—En fin, ¿qué importa eso? —¿podrías sonar un poco menos "las abejas me van bien entonces porque yo soy el _bloody_ ángel más importante del cielo"?

—Pues una alimaña es... una peste, algo malo.

—Es solo un animalito. Tú puedes ser un cordero.

—¿Así me ves? ¿Cómo un cordero? —le fulmina.

—O puedes ser otra cosa, no voy a impedírtelo

—Hmm... Podría ser una rata blanca.

—No puedes ser nada blanco, ellos no son cosas blancas.

La principado suspira porque... es que también le cuesta.

—Un gato.

—Un gato... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿De qué vas a disfrazarte?

—Pues de demonio de las abejas —de _flytrap_ debería ir...

—Gabriel... eso no es un disfraz.

—Claro que sí.

—A ver, anda, quiero verlo.

—Tendremos que bajar a la tierra a comprar ropa —ahí llegamos al quid. Aziraphale levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

—Comprar ropa. Vale. Solo si me acompañas a comer.

—No necesitas comer —arruga la nariz.

—Ni tú comprar ropa.

—¿Cómo pretendes disfrazarte? No tengo ropa negra.

—Puedes hacerla negra con un chasquido. Vamos por ropa y a comer.

—No sirve mi ropa normal para ir disfrazado de demonio.

—Vale, vale... vamos a comprar ropa un ratito y a comer —le mira sin poderse creer todo lo que dice. Gabriel pone los ojos en blanco—. Llevo seis mil años viviendo en la tierra. Créeme. Necesito comer.

—Ya estamos con las quejas otra vez

—No, si no me estoy quejando.

Ojos en blanco de nuevo y se levanta. Aziraphale se levanta también, suspirando porque todo se lo toma a mal este hombre.

Gabriel se acerca a él y les baja a la tierra con el rayo. Aziraphale pega un buen grito, sin esperárselo, creo que le gustan mucho más las escaleras.


	95. Chapter 95

Aparecen en Londres, claro. Probablemente cerca del Soho. En el Soho, cerca de la librería. O ahí a donde uno va cuando quiere comprar ropa en Londres y la pasta no es el problema. Cerca de alguna sastrería tipo _King's men_ que le gusta o algo así.

Aziraphale sonríe un poquito solo de pisar esta parte de la tierra. Le gusta más que el cielo aquí, sin duda. Gabriel mueve un poco el cuello y se arregla las mangas de la camisa.

—Vamos.

—Vamos —Aziraphale se ajusta la pajarita y empieza a preocuparse u poquito con este asunto de los pechos y... las explicaciones que va a tener que dar si van con un sastre..."Sí, sí, soy mujer pero me estoy... vistiendo de hombre." O quizás no tenga que comprar nada ahí, pero igual necesita ropa oscura de demonio.

A lo mejor pueden vestirla de demonio mujer.

Ni siquiera sabe si Gabriel se ha percatado de que ahora es mujer y ESA explicación es la que le pone nerviosa.

No es como que le importe, si acaso lo ha notado ¿No lleva el pelo largo?

No. Más larguito que de costumbre, sí, pero solo un poco y trae la misma ropa de siempre. Es decir, está intentando que no lo noten mucho y pregunten. Digo, igual a Gabriel le da igual de todos modos.

Ehm... Sí, la puta poca curiosidad de este hombre.

Mejor. Igual se pone un poquito nerviosa porque bueno, todo esto se sale de su zona de confort, aunque...

—Gabriel... ¿tú podrías ayudarme a seleccionar un buen traje negro?

—Claro, no te preocupes por eso... —tan feliz que está él.

—Uno que... —le guste mucho a Crowley, piensa para sí—, sea convincente.

—Veremos que encontramos —le mira, porque es que nunca se atreve casi ni a ir a la sección de colores. ¡Imagínate a la ropa negra!

Un millón de posibilidades con las que te vas a ver guapísimo, sí

A lo mejor hasta podría vestirse con algo más... con unos... ¿cómo se llaman? ¿_Jennys_?

—Vas a querer estar muchas horas ahí, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —se sonroja saliendo de su idilio mientras flirteaba con la posibilidad de una chupa de cuero.

—Conozco a los de tú tipo —le sonríe un poco y hace los ojos en blanco—. Crowley no compra ropa, pero puede estar dos horas decidiendo que y como ponérselo.

Gabriel parpadea con eso.

—Desde los calcetines hasta... si trae o no ropa interior porque si se ve con la ropa que trae no le gusta, o el collar, debe ser el de última moda —sonríe un poco más—. Todo tiene que ser perfecto.

—¿Estás comparándome con la vanidad de un demonio?

—No, solo te... olvídalo — Le mira de reojo y suspira—. Solo pensé que te gustaba la ropa como a él.

—Me gusta la ropa, pero no creo que como a él —entra a la tienda y sonríe.

Claro, porque hay dos formas en que te guste la ropa, una buena, que es como le gusta a Gabriel, solo por ser él. Y una mala, que es como le gusta a Crowley... solo por ser un demonio. Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco pensando en ello.

Exacto.

Es imposible hablar con él.

Nah, pero bienvenido al infierno, Aziraphale. No lamas las paredes.

Sigh. Debió traer su teléfono para poder hablar con Crowley y mandarle mensajitos.

Aunque no creo que Gabriel le dejara hacer eso.

Quizás pueda, cínicamente... chasquear los dedos y traerlo. De hecho lo hace en cuanto Gabriel se pone a hablar con el hombre que debe tratarle como a un DIOS. Si es que no le paga en rupias, aunque no lo creo.

Aziraphale sonríe con su teléfono en mano... ¿le ha llamado o escrito Crowley?

Nah.

Jo. Igual se tarda el doble en encontrar whatsapp entonces.

_"Hello, darling. It is Aziraphale"_

Gabriel le va a meter la bronca porque no puede hablar con los demonios, a saber si le está contando el plan.

Le está diciendo que no le busque hasta noviembre o va a preocuparse y buscarle... y arruinar el plan.

Mmmm...

Puede revisar lo que le mande si quieres... *ojos en blanco*

Mmmmmmmmmmm...

Es que hoy por hoy no puede desaparecer tres días así. En otros tiempos podía.

¿Y eso por?

Pues porque prácticamente viven juntos. Aunque Crowley no parece especialmente preocupado por su ausencia.

La verdad, está durmiendo.

Ojos en blanco. Ni para que molestarse en avisarle que no viene. Igualmente esperaría, para lo MUCHO que ve su máquina esta demoníaca y lo rápido que suele contestar sus otros mensajes... que le contestara algo pronto. De hecho arruga un poco la nariz cuando pasan diez minutos y nada, pareciera que se pone de acuerdo con Gabriel para ciertas cosas... ugh

Solo aprovecha para dormir cuando no estás, como tú para leer.

Como se quede dormido hasta el dos y se salte la fiesta... En plan "ups"

Podría pasar, igual él no quiere ir. Y menos quiere ver a Belcebú para que lo mate.

Es decir, es de verdad probable que no vaya... _wonderful_. Bueno, cuando despiertes en veinte años puede que Aziraphale lleve diecinueve años once meses y treinta días encerrados en el infierno, siendo torturado constantemente sin que nadie le rescate.

O que se esté tirando a Hastur.

Yay. Bueno, pues nada... que desperdicio de milagro. Se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo y a olvidarse de él por otro milenio.

Ugh.

Ya se hubiera traído mejor un libro. Se sienta por ahí aburridamente a meditar en su hambre y seguro a parlotear después de veinte segundos con el ayudante del sastre.

Bueno, no vamos a hacer esta escena a lo _pretty woman_, así que... como al... anochecer.

Cuando Aziraphale piensa que realmente podría comerse a un elefante completo. Creo que se ha hecho un milagro y traído un libro largo de varios tomos y como cada vez que hace eso, ahora no quiere que Gabriel termine.

Gabriel ha terminado, más o menos, aun no puede creer que se acabe de comprar ropa negra. Nada muy exagerado, aun no se atreve con el cuero y eso pero un traje... y es NEGRO. ¡¿Todo negro!

Debería haberse comprado la chaqueta de cuero, se le vería bien y Belcebú habría enloquecido un poco.

Aziraphale se ha probado a regañadientes lo que le ha dicho Gabriel que debía probarse.

Gabriel no se ha atrevido a ponerse la chupa, la verdad.

Buuu... Se le habría visto bien. Entonces, de verdad, necesitas hablar más con Aziraphale.

No vas a caer por una chaqueta de cuero, a Dios no le puede importar menos la ropa que usas... ¿Le ha ayudado a comprar un traje entonces? Uno gris oscuro, bonito y que... bueno, realmente no se trata de que le guste a Crowley, pero... con el que se vea demoniaco?

¿Se lo ha recordado?

Ehh... me parece que sí. Antes de traer el libro.

Entonces sí, aunque los pechos han sido un problema. Será un traje de mujer.

No, no... Tiene que ser de hombre, él... le hará los ajustes apropiados.

—No sabes ajustar la ropa, Aziraphale —le mira mientras se prueba su traje negro, con cierto... escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al mirarse al espejo, de hecho, mirándole a través de él.

—Pero es que... —se revuelve mirándoselos sí misma y es que... en efecto, no le cierra bajo ningún concepto.

—Solo vuelvete masculino otra vez.

Justo al asunto al que no quería llegar bajo ningún concepto.

—Ehm... sí —piensa mientras valora la idea de quitarse los pechos... pero ¿y si lo echa a perder? Si realmente está embarazada y... necesita... bueno, no sé, las hormonas o algo así.

Gabriel le mira a través del espejo otra vez tienes suerte de conseguir que deje de mirarse a sí mismo por diez segundos y más aun estando de negro... es que míralo, ahora sí está como en _mad men._

Absolutamente... y se ve ridículamente guapo.

Él está de acuerdo.

Bueno, Aziraphale objetivamente piensa que se ve muy bien pero meh.

—Creo que voy a seguir siendo mujer por ahora.

—Entonces no hay manera de que te hagamos un traje de hombre.

—Bueno uno de mujer, pues —se cruza de brazos.

Ala, dos horas más mínimo.

_What?_ Ugh! Noooo. O sea ¿cómo pueden ser dos horas por cambiar el traje a uno de mujer?

¡Porque es un traje diferente completamente!

No lo es, su traje de siempre sirve bien sin problemas.

Bueno, si lo que quiere es un traje como el que tiene, entonces solo tiene que ir y elegir algo en una tienda pret a porter. Si quiere uno bonito de verdad, toma su tiempo

Así que Gabriel se atreve a ponerse... el traje negro con una camisa negra y una corbata blanca, ya que tenemos tiempo. Podría morirse ahora mismo. A lo mejor puede... probarse un polo. ¿Será demasiado? Y una... una chaqueta de punto. Eso no es una chupa.

O sea, Gabriel teniendo orgasmos con la ropa ¿Debe Belcebú ponerse celosa?

Iiiiih!

Pues... parece más propenso a tener un orgasmo con la chaqueta negra del que tiene con ella y se resiste menos.

Ugh, tampoco debería excitarle tanto comprar ropa negra. ¡Igual y está cayendo ya!

Ooooojos en blanco.

No. No. No. Nada de cuero. Nada de cuero. Solo la acaricia con el dedo pasando la mano por encima de ella en la percha.

—Deberías probártela —suelta Aziraphale que no puede callarse jamás. Gabriel da un salto apartando la mano.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, no...

—Solo probártela...

—Estoy bien, esto es suficiente —niega con las manos.

—Solo pruébatela... ¿qué te genera conflicto?

—No me lo genera —se gira hacia él.

—Entonces pruébatela —le sonríe—. Anda, Gabriel...

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza y se ríe un poco de nervios.

—Vas a verte muy guapo... y estamos haciendo esta misión que implica disfrazarte de demonio.

—Ya voy de negro, es suficiente.

—Naaaah, te vas a ver mucho más apropiado con eso. ¡Solo es probártela!

Niega otra vez, súper nervioso.

—Gabrieeeeeeel... Anda, anda, descuélgala.

—Basta.

Aziraphale suspiraaaaa.

—Vaaaaale, vale —y es que... tampoco quiere que se enfade, si ya consiguió que se riera un poco. Gabriel se calma un poco, porque es que bastante le tensa esto—. ¿Me acompañas a cenar algo, por favor?

—Sí, vale.

Ella le sonríe un poco y él sigue nervioso por el asunto de la chupa, al parecer tiene la misma clase de relación que con Belcebú. Ya sabe Aziraphale que recomendarle a Belcebú que le regale.

Noooooo ¡Virgen santa!

Pues claro que le va a decir que le regale una, DESDE LUEGO. A ver si así se congracian y les dejan en paz.

Uf... cielos, cielos, cielos.

Y además, el regalo va a encantarle. De hecho, creo que... en algún punto se acerca al chico, le paga la chaqueta y le pide que la guarde hasta que vayan por ella.

¡Ni siquiera la ha probado! ¡Igual y no le queda!

¡Pues debía habérsela probado!

¡No se la iba a probar! ¿¡Qué tal que le gustaba!?

SEGURO le iba a gustar. Aziraphale le lleva a uno de sus múltiples amados restaurantes, uno de comida italiana porque se le ha antojado y Gabriel lo mira todo con cara de asco

—¿Algún día has... comido algo?

—Sí, pero no esto.

Carne humana, ¡es verdad!

—¿Qué has comido? —pregunta enrollando cuidadosamente su spaguetti en el tenedor, sonriendo BASTANTE MAS de lo que ha sonreído en todo el día.

—Cosas. La hostia sagrada.

Ojos en blanco y mira su... copa de vino que, como siempre la pide, le han traido y le está causando toda la tentación del universo...

—Ya, la hostia sagrada, la sangre de cristo... ¿en serio nunca has comido nada más?

—Alguna otra cosa.

—Es... un gusto adquirido, supongo —se relame los bigotes

—Uno que no planeo adquirir.

Aziraphale hace "mmmmm" cerrando los ojos con el bocado que come, pensando... que él se lo pierde.

—¿Beber tampoco?

—No —niega con la cabeza arrugando la nariz—. Mejor explícame como planeas que nos infiltremos en el infierno.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas. Gabriel junta las manos y le mira, esperando.

—¿C-Como planeo yo infiltrarnos? No sabía que yo tenía que planearlo... hmm...

—Bueno, tú eres el que conoce el infierno.

—¿Estás consciente de que cada vez que bajo lo hago cargado y con una bolsa de tela en la cabeza, o inconsciente?

Ojos en blanco por que las quejas OTRA VEZ.

—No es una queja... es que creo sinceramente que tú has bajado al infierno de manera más consciente.

—Bueno, bajaremos entonces por las escaleras y ya. ¿Cómo lograremos que no nos reconozcan?

—Hemos de estar disfrazados, necesitamos un nombre, saber qué demonio somos, algo que sea muy poco llamativo.

—Bien —asiente.

—¿Cómo quieres llamarte? —Gabrielodeo... ¡Gabelcebú!

—No lo sé... ¿qué demonios conoces tú? —levanta una ceja.

Ella le mira, porque... es que con lo que ha leído, con lo que ha hablado con Crowley...

—Conozco el nombre de muchos

—Necesitamos dos que sepas que no van a ir.

—No, esa información definitivamente no la tengo.

—Alguno que sepas que vive al otro lado del mundo.

—Pero es que... podría ir, es el infierno.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Inventar dos demonios. O atacar a dos demonios, mantenerles secuestrados en el cielo... y hacernos pasar por ellos. Pero ¿realmente crees que sepan todos los demonios que tienen? ¿Belcebú les conocerá a todos?

—¿Tú no conoces a todos los ángeles?

—Pero es el infierno...

—¿Y?

—Son desorganizados, ¿no? Siento que... vamos, es que puedes pasar cien años sin pasearte por ahí y sin que pase nada.

Gabriel le mira y pone los ojos en blanco sonriendo un poco porque es un desastre.

—¿No?

—Sí, sí —sigue sonriendo de lado pensando en cuando se mete con Belcebú por eso.

—¿Pero crees o no que... les conozca a todos?

—No, tal vez no.

—Entonces podemos inventarnos a uno... la cosa es que si nos lo inventamos, será difícil acercarnos a ella con naturalidad, que es lo que quieres.

—No hay problema con eso, solo hay que ir a intentar matarla.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Ir a intentar matarla —gesto vago.

—¿Vas a intentar matar a Belcebú? ¿Pero no la acabas de curar?

—No seas dramático, de todos modos el plan es descubrir sus planes.

—¡No soy dramático! —protesta un poco, sonrojándose—. ¿Entonces qué? Vamos como dos demonios desconocidos y... ¿qué? ¿Nos acercamos a ellos para hablar? Cielos... es que...

—Sí. Y escuchamos sus presentaciones.

—Sospecho que eso va a ser mucho peor de lo que imaginamos... ¿Querrás hablar con Belcebú a solas? ¿No temes que... te reconozca? Vamos, es que... tu y ella...

—Eso te estoy preguntando, cómo hacemos que no nos reconozcan.

—Pues... no lo sé, no me parece tan simple. Crowley me conoce bastante bien, aunque creo que nadie va a esperar que estemos ahí...

—Mmmmm...

—Así que tenemos que... ser poco... protagónicos, Gabriel y poco espectaculares, que en tu caso es como pedir peras al olmo.

—_Excuse me?_ —frunce el ceño

—E-Ehm me refiero a que por tu porte y por quién eres, todo mundo siempre queda impresionado.

Gabriel le mira unos instantes porque no le parece que eso sea sincero. Ella le sonríe, nerviosita.

—Eres como... difícil de no ver.

—Supongo que tienes razón... ¿qué debo hacer entonces para ser insignificante como tú?

Aziraphale le mira frunciendo un poco el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Ya, ya...

—Para pasar desapercibido debes no ser protagónico ni actuar como si fueras el Arcángel Gabriel.

—Nunca he sido otra persona que no sea el Arcángel Gabriel.

—Ya, esto... es cómo actuar. Tienes que aparentar que no lo eres, comportarte como... Belcebú.

—Como Belcebú.

—Bueno, no necesariamente como ella proque ella es el príncipe del infierno, pero ella tiene mucho más bajo perfil que tú.

—Solo es ir ahí y escuchar, no es para tanto.

—Pero es ir ahí y escuchar y que no se enteren... vamos, se que muchos de ellos son idiotas, pero...

—Ni siquiera hace falta que hablemos.

Ay... Eso tan complejo para Aziraphale.

—¿No quieres hablar con ella?

—No, si eso va a arruinar la misión.

—Pero... quieres escuchar lo que dice de ti, ¿no? —se muerde el labio.

—Sí.

—¿Y si no habla de ti?

—Bueno, entonces habrá que averiguar por qué.

—No entiendo.

—Pues por qué no habla de ello.

—¿Pero cómo pretendes averiguar por qué no habla de ello? Seguro será porque le da vergüenza... no creo que le guste la idea de que todo el infierno sepa lo que siente por ti.

—Preguntándole. Sé que esto es una estrategia de algo.

—¿Él qué? ¿El enamorarse de ti?

—No. Todo lo que está haciendo al respecto de ello.

—O sea ¿crees que enamorarse ha sido un accidente?

—¿Qué?

—Si te entiendo bien estás diciendo que tiene una estrategia para conseguir algo, pero que enamorarse no es parte de la estrategia... entonces ¿qué? ¿Fue un accidente?

—Probablemente sea parte de ello también.

—¿Me estás diciendo que crees que un demonio puede enamorarse a voluntad?

—No lo sé, tal vez.

Aziraphale le mira con incredulidad.

—No me creo que lo digas en serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No decías antes que un demonio no podía amar?

—Por eso creo que pueden estar fingiendo todo eso que sentimos emanar de ellos.

—Eso no se puede fingir.

—Nosotros no, pero ellos... quién sabe.

—Lo habrían usado desde antes. Además por qué... Es... no, Gabriel. Es imposible fingir eso.

—Tal vez no cayeron en la cuenta hasta que tú...

—Los sentimientos de Crowley son sinceros.

—Eso quiere que pienses.

—No, de hecho le da vergüenza.

—Sí, claro.

—¿De verdad no crees que nada de lo que siente Belcebú es sincero?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué te dice ella? ¿Cuándo empezó esto? ¿Cuándo lo sentiste por primera vez? ¿Ha ido en aumento?

—Ella es la que dice que es fingido.

—Ya, bueno, es un demonio. Obvio que va a decir eso.

—A mí me parece que la frase es "Ya, bueno, es un demonio. Obvio que es fingido."

—Es un demonio porque demonio o no, no quieres quedar mal con tus amigos.

—Sus... amigos.

—Conocidos, _whatever_... ¿Sus súbditos?

—No. Aun creo que te equivocas —niega con la cabeza pensando que cuando se lo dijo a él no había ningún... amigo al que convencer de nada o con el que quedar mal.

Solo la estabas presionando mucho y estaba muerta de vergüenza.

O a lo mejor se le escapó la verdad, debería bajar ahora a interrumpir esta cita tan rara.

¡No es una cita! Pero podría pensarlo. De hecho podría... sonar el teléfono de Gabriel otra vez. Por supuesto que es ella.

Gabriel se humedece los labios y se levanta pidiéndole un minuto a Aziraphale, yendo hacia fuera antes de responder al teléfono.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y le mira irse. ¿Ha sentido algo?

Es... sí, un poco.

El ángel intenta escrutar los sentimientos provenientes del Arcángel y es que... no deja de ser misteriosito. Aprovecha para buscar el teléfono este suyo y ver si Crowley... algo.

Crowley duermeeeee ya te lo hemos dicho, que luego contigo no puede.

Bueno, ella no lo sabe.

Duerme en el techo de su casa nueva en la playa.

Frunce el ceño igual, picada, porque las últimas veces que Crowley ha bajado al infierno ella se ha pasado horas ansioso esperándole a la salida y Crowley parece cero preocupado de que esté en el cielo!

Y también te han dicho que no hicieras eso.

Aunque los hablen de lo mono que sea estar en su casa de la playa. Vuelve a guardar el teléfono cruzándose de brazos y preguntándose por un momento si Gabriel no tendrá razón sintiendo una punzadita de miedo en el corazón ¿Y si de verdad... todo fuera mentira?

Se revuelve un poquito en su asiento desechando la idea, nerviosito. ¿Y si van al infierno y Crowley dice un montón de cosas? Eso... Ugh, ¡No demostraría nada! Ya lo sabe de antemano que no va a decir nada bueno y eso no significa nada.

Bueno, Gabriel descuelga el teléfono y se lo lleva al oído sin decir nada. Belcebú se queda un par de segundos en silencio, vacilando.

—¿Gabriel?

—Hola.

—Hey —sonríe un poquito y se oye que lo hace —. ¡Hola! ¿Dónde... d-dónde estás?

—En la tierra, trabajando.

—Ohh... ¿Estás haciendo milagros? ¿Ayudando a los pobres? ¿Curando a los enfermos?

—Alimentando a los hambrientos, más bien —bromea, pero sigue tenso. Ella sonríe un poco más con eso.

—Llevo un buen rato hundida en papeles... y ehh... mmmm.

—A lo mejor si te organizaras un poco mejor...

—¡Estoy organizada! ¡Solo es que me distraes!

—Tú has llamado.

—Porque no me has contestado... Y, ugh, no sé si... es. Bueno, solo lo pensaba, que...

—Por qué estás completamente loca y... —se detiene a si mismo dándose cuenta, no se había dado cuenta aun—. Estoy enfadado contigo.

—Ohh... ugh... ¿Por? Vamos, Ehm...

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Aún estoy arreglando los desperfectos de tus ideas brillantes.

Belcebú se revuelve.

—No se suponía que todo el _bloody_ cielo tuviera que enterarse, yo solo quería subir ahí y... —se detiene a sí misma sin saber cómo terminar la frase, sonrojándose un poco—. Se suponía que tú ibas a _bloody_ llegar y...

—Mjm...

—¡Supongo que no entre todo lo discretafuckingmente que imaginaba yo, pero es que no tenían que hacer ese escándalo!

—¿Yo hice el escándalo?

—¡Tus tontos ángeles!

—¿Quién llegó ahí escupiendo fuego infernal e invocando bestias?

—¡Porque un imbécil me puso grilletes de hierro!

—Eres un demonio ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una taza de té y galletitas?

—¡Subo a tú despacho al menos una vez por semana!

—Ya lo sé, pero no sin avisar.

—No me jodas, Gabriel, he ido sin avisar. Tú les... les has pedido que hicieran... eso.

—Yo ni sabía que ibas a subir, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—Pues quizás solo por las dudas, te largaste... así. ¡Y ahora estás todo... así!

—¿Sabes todo... TODO lo que he tenido que hacer para que pudieras salir de ahí... viva y de una pieza? ¿A cuántos ángeles he tenido que mentir por ti?

—No quería meterte en problemas, solo quería... —la hace sonreír un poco de ladito.

—No, no, es que parece que no eres consciente. Una cosa es que subas en buenos términos de un modo tranquilo y cuando todo el mundo está más o menos consciente de que vas a subir. Igual pones nervioso a todo el mundo pero pueden soportarlo. Es que no te imaginas lo que te habrían hecho de no ser por mí.

Probablemente la sientas por ahí, porque te está intentando localizar en la tierra. Nah, que va, no la siente porque está concentrado en echarle la bronca por teléfono.

—¿Qué me habrían hecho? —pregunta con cierta curiosidad. La verdad, es que lejos de sentir que le echas la bronca tiene esta enorme sonrisa porque el que la haya salvado del cielo es la cosa MÁS ROMÁNTICA del universo. Se ha ido a parar en la pared de uno de los edificios, no muy lejos de ahí, aun buscándole.

—Es... eso es lo de menos. Lo que siempre hacen. En Inmolaciones estaban frotándose las manos de tener un demonio de tu rango con el que experimentar, querían destruir la jerarquía del infierno, por supuesto, organizar una revolución... usarte para dar ejemplo.

—¿Que les has dicho?

—¿Pues tú qué crees? —suspira—. Que no nos interesa una revuelta en el infierno, que perderíamos nuestros pactos, que un nuevo príncipe podía no ser consciente del equilibrio de poderes... que aunque todos te odiemos nos interesa más que estés tu que vete a saber quién nuevo en tu posición.

—Oh, ahora resulta que todos me odian —sonríe más, relajándose un poco y es que... lo tenía casi debajo y le ha costado un montón darse cuenta de que es él porque no resalta contra el suelo por los colores claros como siempre. Tiene unos instantes de colapso y sangrado nasal. Joder. No se podría ver más guapo.

—No te lo tomes a risa, no es como para estar orgullosa.

—N-No. No. Es que... es más o menos lo mismo que hacemos contigo en el infierno, desde luego. Detestarte.

—Pues ahí lo tienes —da una vueltecita yendo de un lado a otro porque ha salido sin el abrigo y hace frío.

—Pensé siempre que tenías poder absoluto ahí arriba y que no necesitabas esforzarte para... rescatar a la gente que odias —vacila con tanta vueltecita.

Se detiene poniendo los ojos en blanco, con una mano en el bolsillo. Ella sonríe con eso. Touché. Se humedece los labios.

—Hay normas en el cielo y no es como que pueda saltármelas cada vez que me venga en gana.

—ESA si es una novedad —suelta a su espalda, tocándole el hombro con una mano.

Pega un brinco dándose la vuelta y palideciendo al verla, porque no... no debía venir ahora. No estaba preparado, ni PROTEGIDO ejem. Y Aziraphale estaba dentro y... desde luego no debía verle vestido de negro.

La verdad ella le salta encima para abrazarle. Guarda el teléfono como puede, sujetándola cuando se le echa encima Ella le aprieta contra si con fuerza.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

La demonio levanta la mano y le acaricia el pelito de la nuca al ver que no se quita, hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

—Belcebú... —protesta, pasándole las manos por la espalda.

—Te ves guapo enfadado...

—Ugh. Cállate.

Ella se ríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

—A mí no me hace gracia.

—No te enfades... —sobra describir las toneladas de... afecto... con las que te está bañando. Él vuelve suspira profundamente—. Solo... entré en pánico —confiesa en su cuello—. Pensé que lo había echado todo a perder y quería subir y...

—Ese es otro asunto.

Belcebú le acaricia más el cuello y se mueve un poco para buscarle un beso.

¡Ugh! ¡No! ¡No te mereces besos!

El que se los merece es él, probablemente le da un beso en la oreja y otro en la mejilla, buscándole los labios al tercero.

Es que aún resuenan sus palabras sobre como todo es fingido y solo por hacerle caer y... Y... Todo lo otro que dijo. Gira la cara, no se fía de ella.

Le congela un poquito el corazón al girar la cara así pero no le suelta el abrazo, de hecho, si algo, le aprieta un poquito más contra ella, pensando que... no sabe arreglar esto. Solo sabe destruirlo por lo visto, y no quiere. Él tampoco la suelta.

—Será mejor que te detengas —sentencia él finalmente.

—Los besos si se pueden...

—Pero no quiero.

Belcebú aprieta los ojos con ese argumento demoledor y Gabriel la suelta un poco. La verdad, ella tiembla un poco

—Creo que... debo volver dentro. He dejado sola a mi acompañante.

Jaque mate.

La verdad, lo dice así porque no quiere que sepa quién es para que luego no vaya a preguntarle.

_"No quiero. No quiero. No quiero. Mi acompañante. No quiero. Corrompes todo lo que tocas. NO QUIERO"_ Belcebú le suelta sin mirarle y sin decir una sola palabra con las palabras de Gabriel rebotándole en la cabeza.

Es que... Gabriel siente eso, aunque no pudiera sentir en sí el amor, podría sentir eso.

Es que si se desmorona un poco, la verdad. No me extraña que lo sientas. Y es que, para ser alguien que se dedica a forzar a la gente a cosas que no quiere, el soltarle si no quiere y dejarle libre le parece la única cosa que puede elegir darle. Aunque cueste.

—Nos... vemos pronto. Te llamaré —decide él, tragando saliva y mirándola.

Ella asiente aun sin mirarle y solo un segundo más tarde, ha desaparecido en el suelo.

Cierra los ojos un instante tomando aire porque esto está bien, así es como debe ir. Estás haciendo lo correcto, Gabriel. Lo que se espera de ti. Lo que Dios quisiera que hicieras. Se vuelve dentro del restaurante sintiéndose bastante mal para ser que esto es lo correcto.

No puedes dejar que ella te corrompa, solo quiere llevarte al mal camino, si fuera sencillo no lo llamarían tentación, por eso te sientes mal... se intenta convencer a si mismo volviendo a sentarse. Se te pasara.

Aziraphale está hablando tan feliz con el italiano dueño del sitio.

—No, no, te digo que es la chica de la tienda de teléfonos, una calle más al este... en fin ya ni te lío... —Aziraphale le sonríe al hombre y creo que le ha dicho "ya no te lío" tres veces más antes, pero ahora parece que va en serio, girándose a Gabriel que le mira con cara de no te voy a aguantar ni una más. Está de MAL HUMOR.

Aziraphale traga saliva habiendo esperado que volviera sonrojadito y de buenas.

—Has terminado —no es pregunta—. Quiero que vayas al archivo y encuentres a dos demonios muertos que suenen convincentes y de los que puedan no acordarse demasiado. Inventa una historia sobre porque no murieron y luego vienes a verme a mi despacho. Tienes dos horas —suelta y se levanta.

Abre la boca para alegar y la verdad es que...

—Vale —se levanta también solo por si acaso.

¿Ya ha pagado? Esperemos que sí porque lo toma del hombro y lo sube al cielo con el rayo.

Creo que sí... si no ya volverá con su amigo.. Luigi, a pagar, digo, otro día. Por ahora ira ni lento ni perezoso al archivo a buscar lo que dice Gabriel agradeciendo que no vaya con él.

Gabriel va a vestirse de blanco otra vez porque qué estupidez, solo falta además que alguien le vea. Como se atreve. Menos mal que no se ha probado esa cosa horrible de cuero.

¿De blanco, blanco? ¿Puro y cristalino?

Pues... sí, su... tono de blanco un poco grisáceo de siempre.

Ah, pensamos que más blanco aún.

No, pero nunca debió comprarse un traje negro.

Pues si aún vas a ir al infierno lo necesitas.

No si se disfraza. No va a bajar en un traje que además ella ya ha visto.

¡Tiene que ir igual de negro abajo del disfraz!

Sí, pero no en un traje que ella ya ha visto.

Todos pensamos que ella va a estar más preocupada con otras cosas.

Pero a él le preocupa esto...

Vale, vale, puedes ir por otro y la chaqueta de cuero.

¡No! Aunque la chaqueta de cuero es algo que definitivamente nunca se pondría así que es un buen disfraz para que no le reconozcan.

¿Ves? Belcebú no va a reconocerte en lo absoluto con una chaqueta de cuero. Ajem.

Mmmmm...

De hecho, a ver, es que si no esperaba que estuvieras ahí en Halloween ahora mucho menos.

¡Mejor!

Ehm... Seh, seh, claro, mejor. Todos _cool_. Todos estamos súper bien y será una gran fiesta de Halloween... yay. _#not_

Además tiene un millón de cosas que hacer y cero ganas de hacerlas.


	96. Chapter 96

A lo mejor Crowley podría despertarse un poco ahora.

Claro, claro, para Belcebú que se despierte y ugh, todo en el infierno hoy es tan... ugh. Volver al trabajo, los demonios y las quejas de todos. Belcebú prefiere ir a comprar cosas para el Halloween. Sinceramente ya ni quiere matar a Crowley.

Mejor.

Ya, sí, bastante conveniente. Igualmente Aziraphale... quizás debería advertir a Crowley que Gabriel parece tener instintos asesinos desde que recibió una llamada misteriosa y por tanto quizás Belcebú haya redoblado su ánimo por matarle.

De hecho decíamos de despertarlo porque...

¿Ajá? La verdad como Crowley no le hace ni mierda de caso, no va a decirle

Pues porque Aziraphale está en el archivo un poco en pánico, buscando nombres posibles de demonios muertos que haya matado el cielo pero que puedan revivir. _Fuck yeah_... De hecho justamente Crowley... puede ayudar. Dado que los archivos del cielo, por más ordenados que estén, son como... infinitos. Lo que no le hace gracia a Aziraphale es tener dos horas para esto.

Crowley le escribe en respuesta haciéndole pegar un buen salto porque no hay nadie más en el archivo y está nerviosa y los teléfonos no son lo suyo. Noooo puede evitaaaaaar sonreír en anticipación. Porque ¿quién más le va a escribir sino él?

_"Hey cutie"_

La sonrisa de tooooonta que pone. Ya hasta se le olvidó que Gabriel está enfadado. ¡Le ha llamado cutieeeee!

_Aziraphale está escribiendo._

_Azirpahale está escribiendo._

Dios mío, puede volver a dormirse y despertarse cuatro veces. Va a ponerse una peli.

_"Acabamos de volver al cielo. Gabriel me ha asignado una misión secreta que no te puedo contar para no ponerte en peligro. Hemos ido por ropa, a Gabriel le ha gustado mucho una chaqueta de cuero y la he apartado para que Belcebú se la compre, aunque ahora no estoy seguro de que esa la mejor idea. Ahora te cuento. Luego hemos ido a comer al restaurante de Luigi que está en Lexington y Silver street al que le cambiaron la carta y te dije que quería ir, ¡tiene una nueva lasagna vegetariana!, ¡y no sabes la delicia de Schiacciata Alla Fiorentina, tienes que probarla! No he bebido. Me ha costado mucho, porque me ha traído una copita del de la casa que ya sabes que es el bueno, no tan seco... al final me ha traído una soda italiana mejor, de cereza"_

_Aziraphale está escribiendo._

_"Perdona si no pongo todos los acentos y signos de puntuación. Se ponen solos pero no siempre y no entiendo por qué."_

_"Uf... ya ni me acordaba que te había escrito, ángel. Te llamo?"_

_"Pensé que Bel besó podría regalarle la chaqueta para Navidades, porque casi le da un patatús al verla. De hecho, creo que lo ha pasado, demasiado bien comprándose ropa, pero esta ni siquiera se atrevió a probársela. Me preocupa, porque le han llamado mientras yo cenaba y, creo que era ella, ha salido y ha estado hablando un buen rato, y cuando ha. Sí. Llámame"_

_"Vuelve su"_

_"Ben cebo"_

_"Belle lob"_

_"Bel ceño"_

_"Esta cosa no funciona"_

_"¡No puedo escribir el nombre, lo ha escrito bien arriba y ahora no se deja!_

_"Tu jefa"_

Esta muriéndose de la risa y no puede llamar. Dale un minuto, pero te llama.

Oh, qué bonito. Contesta entonces además sin querer, aun intentando escribir, así que puede que le escuches teclear.

_—Angeeeel._

—Ohh... ¡oh! —le cuelga sin querer.

—Ugh —le vuelve a llamar. Vale, esta vez le contesta bien.

_—Hello._

—Hombre...

—¿Qué?

—Ha costado.

—Lo mismo digo, te escribí hace hoooooras —medio protesta, aunque se recarga en el archivero y sonríe.

—Estaba dormido... y ahora me has jodido la peli.

Levanta las cejas y Crowley sonríe.

—Uso innecesario de las malas palabras. ¿Por qué habría de haberle hecho... algo así a tu película?

—Porque mientras me hablas no puedo verla.

—¡Tú me hablaste a mí! —protesta un poco—. De hecho ni siquiera debería hablar contigo, estoy sumamente ocupado haciendo una cosa que me ha pedido urgente Gabriel, que además parece estar de un humor de perros.

—Oh, si quieres te cuelgo y te pasas la siguiente hora y media escribiéndome un solo mensaje con la palabra Belcebú.

—No, no... si no he dicho eso. Ugh. Esta porquería no sirve, es el teléfono. ¡Primero lo escribió bien solo sin hacer tonterías! Crowley... necesito información del infierno. ¿Qué tan bien se conocen entre sí?

—¿Quiénes?

—Todos ustedes... y Belcebú a ustedes. ¿Sabe quiénes son todos? O... de repente se encuentran a alguien ahí abajo y no tienen idea de quién es.

—Ehm... ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir cuando... alguien cae?

—Hmmm no. Quiero decir en general.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Quiero saber si Belcebú puede reconocer a cualquier demonio o no.

—Sí, claro que puede.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues ve a alguien y sabe si es un demonio.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Pues porque lo sabe ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

—Pues más bien sé cuando alguien no es un humano propiamente y ayuda... el resto. La cara, los gestos, los ojos... La ropa.

—Pues ahí lo tienes.

—Pero no es eso precisamente lo que te estoy preguntando, _my dear boy_... Es... ¿Se sabe los nombres de TODOS los demonios del infierno?

—Mmmm... pues no sé si conoce a cada demonio por su nombre.

—O pudiera pasarle, a ella o a cualquiera, que de repente alguno no les fuera familiar pero...

—Si me estas preguntando si reconocería a un demonio por la calle para saber si es un demonio. Sí, si me estás preguntando como para saludarle, no.

—Te estoy preguntando cuando fue la última vez que te encontraste a un demonio que en tu vida habías visto.

—Eh... no lo sé.

—Ugh, no es algo que pasa frecuentemente, entonces.

—No, eso seguro. Ni siquiera somos tantos.

—Cielos...

—¿Qué?

—Eso es un problema.

—¿Por?

—En realidad no debería decírtelo, Crowley... no quiero arriesgarte. Solo espero que salga bien.

—¿Arriesgarme?

—Sí, es esta misión nueva de Gabriel... Ya bastante es este asunto de que Belcebú quiera matarte como para que Gabriel quiera matarte también. Solo... ¿sabes de algún par de demonios que... sean realmente poco importantes y... a los que no hayas visto en milenios?

—Por ahora no ha venido por mí.

—Creo que ha peleado aún más con Gabriel.

—Qué bien...

—Él está enfadado, así que tengo que hacer esto bien. ¿Alguna idea?

—Es que... no es como que yo lleve la cuenta.

—Ya... ya. Es que no encuentro a ninguno... ¿te suena Maricha? ¿U Ördog? Hmm... Yo insisto que sería más fácil con algo inventado.

—Eh... en serio, _angel_, ¿Me estás preguntando a mí por los nombres de... gente?

—Uuuugh... solo necesito saber si eso es un problema tuyo o es un problema general del infierno.

—Probablemente si les viera les... ehm... sabría que hicieron. Si hicieron algo importante. Sigo sin entender de qué va esto.

—Pero seguro hay demonios que no han hecho nada importante... quizás es que tú solo estás pensando en los que llaman la atención, yo hablo más como de demonios... poco importantes.

—Pues... ¿Es porque te están acosando o qué?

—No... No. No. Pongamos que quisiera escribir una historia.

—Eso nunca sale tan bien como quieres.

Nada nunca sale tan bien como quiere Aziraphale.

Ya, pero creo que ya nos hemos enfrentado a ese escenario antes.

Ya, ya... seguramente ha si do un escenario SUPER trágico.

Y recurrente.

Y completamente frustrante.

A lo mejor Ozzy se comió alguna de esas y aun peor, porque Crowley puede decir _"ya sabes que yo no leo, así que no lo he leído"_ pero ese imbécil seguro tuvo que darle una OPINIÓN.

Seguro... y creo que dejó de escribir para siempre. Se está quejando aquí.

Ya veo... que se joda, por idiota.

Ugh.

Jum. Bueno, el caso es que... Nada de novelas.

—Bueno, es... una tarea que me pidió Gabriel y parece ser CRUCIAL.

—Esto sería más fácil si supiera para qué es.

—Lástima que no pueda decirte, _my love._ Tengo que estar en una hora en su despacho.

Crowley se sonroja un poco con eso

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer? Creo que me dejará bajar en varios días... como una semana.

—Una _bloody_ semana enteraaaaa —lloriquea—. Escápate.

—Trataré de escaparme antes. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

—Dormir. Y ver películas. Vacaciones de todos.

—¿Toda una semana?

—Ya, es poco tiempo, pero...

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco

—¿Ni siquiera vas a salir a asustar a los niños en Halloween?

—Oh... ugh... esa... mierda.

—¿Cual mierda?

—Tal vez me quede aquí dando mandarina y pasta de dientes a los que pidan caramelos

—Ohh... ¿No tienes tú... cosa en el infierno?

—Nah, paso de ir. Y más con Lord Belcebú de culo.

—Ohh... —la DECEPCIÓN.

—What?

—Nada, nada... quizás sea lo mejor...

—¿El qué?

—Nada, nada... creo que debería irme —sigue sonando desconsoladita.

—Mmmm...

—Tengo que acabar esto y... —es que la verdad entiende que no quiera ir.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle?

—No sé, cualquier demonio... es igual —ha perdido casi todo el interés en el evento.

—¿No era súper importante que no le conociera y no sé qué?

—Ya, sí... que Belcebú no le conozca. Supongo que si medio invento dos no querrá matarnos.

—¿Por qué iba a querer mataros?

—Pues si sabe... mmm... es igual. Aunque quizás si no vas...

—¿Aja?

—¿Ya es un hecho consumado que no vas?

—¿Qué más da eso?

—Si es así, te lo cuento.

Vacila un instante.

—Sí —miente.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Seh, seh

—Porque no puedes cambiar de parecer cuando te diga, Crowley, es IMPORTANTE.

—¿Por?

—Porque Gabriel me mata. Me lo prometes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, vale.

—Vamos a ir al Halloween en el infierno.

—¿Que... qué?

—A una misión encubierta.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡No! ¿Estás loca? ¡Me niego! ¿¡Cómo vas a ir al infierno en puto Halloween, estará ahí todo el mundo?!

—No es pregunta, es la misión. Va a ir Gabriel también... y necesito ir encubierta. Si tú no vas quizás podría decir que eres tú si me pongo un buen disfraz. ¿Qué disfraces suelen usar?

—No vas a ir de mí. No vas a ir. ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Lord Belcebú está de morros y Hastur te tiene ganas desde el verano! ¡Ni de coña!

Aziraphale se sonroja con el asunto de estar embarazada llevándose la mano al abdomen.

—No sabemos si lo estoy y no es pregunta, no puedo negarme.

—Vale, dile que vas de mí y yo iré en tu lugar.

—No.

—Yo bajaré con él, en cualquier momento pides ir al baño o así y damos el cambiazo, yo acompaño a Gabriel y tú te quedas a dar caramelos o a comértelos o a lo que sea.

—No, no. Se va a dar cuenta, Crowley. Vamos a ir disfrazados y... Belcebú no va a hacerle daño. Necesito saber de quién, ayúdame a pensar eso.

—¿Por qué iba a darse cuenta? Le diré que estoy muy metido en el papel.

—Porque sabe cómo soy y me prohibió expresamente hablar contigo JUSTO por eso. ¡Lo prometiste!

—No te puedo dejar ir al infierno tu sola en _bloody_ Halloween, ¡no estamos hablando de que quieras ir a bailar al club!

—¡Has dicho que tú no bajarías!

—Cuando no sabía que tu jefe estaba LOCO.

—Ah, venga Crowley, sabes que lo está desde siempre y ya sé que es una locura pero…

—¡No ASÍ de loco!

—Llevo a Gabriel, Belcebú no va a dejar que nos hagan nada... me lleva a mí porque dice que conozco el infierno.

—A Gabriel tal vez no le haga nada, pero a ti...

—Gabriel no va a dejar que me hagan nada —esa te cuesta trabajo creerla hasta a ti—. Crowley, no tengo opción. Quizás lleve unas dagas por si acaso y no voy a soltarle. Si esto sale bien y él se convence de que el infierno no está intentando ningún plan de conquista contra nosotros dos...

—Joder, es que parece que ya hayas caído, ¡vas a _bloody_ infierno más que yo!

Aziraphale se muerde el labio con esa declaración, tomada del todo por sorpresa de la forma además de decirlo. Ya has caído suena a... algo inminente que va a ocurrir.

—No te hacen una fiesta en la visita número cien, ni hay un _bloody_ carnet de miembro del club de amigos del infierno con descuentos de mierda.

—¿Y tú te crees que yo quiero ir cada vez? ¿O que lo paso bien? ¿O que quiero caer.., ya?

—¡Pues no vayas!

—No puedo negarme sin consecuencias.

—Deja que vaya yo en tu lugar, ¡No tienes que negarte!

—Es que va a saberlo. Va a saberlo SEGURO. Si tú no vas y yo no soy yo, va a saberlo. Esto y todo lo demás que hemos hecho. Darling, no es para esto que te he dicho... necesito tu ayuda. Además no creo que me deje bajar de aquí así que la logística tampoco es factible.

—¿Porque iba a saberlo? Solo te disfrazas de mí y antes de entrar dices que necesitas ir a la librería, yo te espero aquí y tú te quedas aquí y voy yo, ni siquiera hace falta intercambiar cuerpo.

—¿Y tú crees que me va a dejar? Dios, es que no debí haberte dicho... Como se entere me MATA. Me condena a vivir en el cielo.

—Pues en el baño de un restaurante o algo así. ¡No se va a enterar!

—Si se va a enterar... una cosa es unos minutos, otra es pasar días con él. Ya he bajado al infierno como tú... y he salido de ahí andando y les he impresionado a todos. Puedo hacerlo otra vez.

—Diremos que eres muy buen actor.

—Crowley... ayúdame a hacer lo que sí tengo que hacer...

—Excepto porque yo voy a bajar como yo mismo. Joder. De veras no quería ir a esto.

—Me has dicho que no irías. Me has PROMETIDO que no irías.

—Estás LOCA tú si crees que no voy a ir sabiendo esto.

—No debí decirte.

—Si no me lo llegas a decir soy yo el que te mata.

—Por favor no digas nada, ni hagas nada raro, ni actúes como si yo estuviera ahí. Gabriel espera que digas cosas horribles. Tampoco... digas las peores.

—_What?_

—Lo que quiere demostrar son las cosas horribles que dicen cuando no estamos, que demuestran que... me estás... bueno, que yo soy tonto. Y que tienen un plan.

—Eso... eso va a pasar.

—Ya le he dicho que es obvio que cuando no estamos no van a decir cosas bonitas...

—Y lo... del plan.

—¿Qué?

—Que eso del plan... es algo que... o sea... es una excusa.

—Espera... Crees que en Halloween Belcebú se plante ahí y les diga las causas por las que está seduciendo a... Gabriel.

—Ehm... sí. De hecho, es un plan de todo el infierno ir a seducir ángeles.

—Dios mío. Es que va a... va a pensar que esto tuyo es parte de ese plan y que lo de Belcebú también.

—Es lo que se va a decir en el infierno, o sea, no creerás que vamos a decir que... es algo incontrolable y una debilidad.

—Lo que yo esperaba era que no dijeran nada, porque les da vergüenza.

—Claro que se va a hablar de ello, si es el tema estrella.

—Esto es un problema para todos. Gabriel no va a estar feliz —lloriquea.

—Yo ya te lo advierto para que no hagas drama.

—Si aún tiene algo con Belcebú, va a darle miedo oír eso y va a pararlo y obviamente... Va a querer que nosotros paremos, va a recluirme en el cielo, va a hacer de ti un demonio triste y solo y amargado y dejarás de ser suavecito y lindo.

—¿Qué drama estás montando?

Aziraphale hace una mueca porque esperaba quejas de ser suavecito y lindo, lo cual implica que debe estar REALMENTE preocupado porque vayan al infierno.

—Eso mismo digo yo... todo va a estar bien.

—No parece que sea eso lo que dices.

—Quizás eso es lo que más debería preocuparnos... más que el bajar o no bajar. El convencer a Gabriel —suspira.

—Es que quien tiene que convencerle es ella.

—¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Que no hagamos nada y dejemos que todo siga su curso?

—Pues... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Advertirle que sabes que vamos a venderlo así? ¿Que yo le diga a Belcebú para que ella cambie el discurso?

—No... quizás no. Pero es que... —se muerde el labio.

—¿Aja?

—_Nothing_, quizás estoy exagerando —La verdad quiere admitir que le tiene miedo a Gabriel pero ya bastante le han reñido hoy por quejarse de todo.

Crowley no te riñe por quejarte de todo con él.

Pero la está riñendo un poquitoooooo.

Nah.

Igualmente pone una vocecita de esas de, sí qué pasa algo y no estoy exagerando.

—¿Queeeé?, venga.

—Gabriel me da miedo... me da miedo que se enfade.

—Pues es que... se va a enfadar y ella también, ni te creas que no.

—Ya está enfadado.

—Entonces ya llegamos tarde a resolver esto.

—No le agrado.

—¿Y a quién le importa? Él tampoco nos gusta a nosotros.

—Todo el tiempo me regaña por todo y dice que me quejo todo el rato cuando no lo hago.

—Es un imbécil.

—No deja de decirme que ya he fallado muchas veces. No creo que... me perdone otro fallo. Necesito que esto salga bien.

—¡Pero es que no depende de ti!

—Él cree que sí.

—Pero como va a depender de ti los planes del infierno y lo que haga Lord Belcebú.

—Me ha dicho que quizás ustedes pueden sentir amor a voluntad.

—¿A voluntad?

—Es decir, como ya no puede negar que Belcebú siente amor por el, ahora dice que lo hace a voluntad. Y que seguro tú haces lo mismo.

—Anda ya —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Él la ha curado en el cielo... no sabe que he sido yo el que la ha apuñalado.

—Pues mejor que así siga.

—No la he matado... —sonríe un poco porque no se lo había dicho así—. No sabes el alivio cuando me contó eso.

Crowley suspira un poco sonriendo porque solo él se alivia con algo asi.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarles... —suspira también.

—Es que si te metes y sale mal, claro que se va a enfadar contigo —se humedece los labios vacilando.

—Igualmente se va a enfadar conmigo. Pero si me meto y sale bien, Gabriel quizás entienda un poco mejor lo que tenemos... y nos deje en paz por tenerlo. Y quizás también deje de pensar que soy un demente depravado y asqueroso.

—Como ya ha pasado...

—¿No crees que valga la pena siquiera intentarlo? Me ha dicho que no tiene NINGÚN sentimiento hacia ella, pero... creo que solo los oculta.

—Es que creo que no hay posibilidad que salga bien.

—Entonces quizás debamos hacernos a la idea de que esto ha sido muy bonito, pero... —suspira.

—Lo que hay que hacer es conseguir que no te pase nada a ti, me da igual si ellos se matan o no.

—¿De verdad no alcanzas a ver que si no están ellos juntos no nos van a dejar estarlo a nosotros?

—Llega un punto, en el que de verdad creo que ni aunque lo estén.

—Vale... está bien —suspira con eso, mirándose las manos.

—¿Así que cual es el plan?

—Hacernos pasar por dos demonios disfrazados, bajar e ir lo visto escuchar como ustedes tienen un plan para conquistar el cielo a través del amor y yo soy el primer imbécil que cayó en el plan.

—Dos... demonios.

—Sí. Disfrazados.

—Disfrazados... —repite.

—¿No se disfrazan en Halloween?

—Sí, sí...

—¿Como de qué?

—Es una estupidez, nadie se esfuerza demasiado, los que lo hacen dicen que es porque así pueden infiltrarse entre los humanos y todo eso. Se echan unas cuantas flores sobre asustar a niños y emborrachar a adolescentes en las fiestas. Incluso sobre sacrificios y hacer a niñas jugar a ser brujas.

—Oh... ¿entonces no hay que esforzarnos mucho con el disfraz? Yo pensaba ir de vampiro. Gabriel iba a ir de apicultor.

Crowley parpadea con eso.

—¿No?

—No sé si alguien sepa...

—¿Qué?

—Qué son esas cosas.

—¿Un vampiro? ¿De qué se disfrazan si no?

—Normalmente de cosas así como... medio idiotas y bíblicas a veces. Los más listos. Hay muchos que no se disfrazan de nada.

—Ugh... Gabriel tenía razón entonces.

—¿En qué?

—Basta con disfrazarnos de demonios...

—Podríais disfrazaros de vosotros mismos, de hecho. Hay algunos Gabrieles a veces. No es lo más común, porque nadie lo pilla mucho y no les gusta ir de ángeles pero...

Aziraphale levanta las cejas.

—¿Alguien va de Gabriel? _Really_? Estando la cosa cómo está podría ir de Aziraphale e intentar seducirte.

—Eso... no les va a convencer —igual se sonroja.

—¿No? ¿De qué no les voy a convencer?

—También hay algunos que van de Dios o del Diablo. Más del Diablo que de Dios.

—Gabriel podría ir del diablo. Pero dudo que se atreva.

—Y algunos van a veces de Lord Belcebú si son unos lameculos.

—Gabriel quería ir de Belcebú.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que llaméis demasiado la atención.

—Entonces disfraces de algo bíblico así tipo... Caín y... Judas Iscariote.

—Exacto.

Aziraphale suspira.

—Vale... ¿y qué demonios crees que debemos decir que somos?

—Invéntate algo y fingid ofenderos mucho cuando nadie os reconozca. Algunos os dirán que claro que se acuerdan, así que utilízalo en tu favor.

—Más o menos había pensado eso. Eso de ofendernos es buena idea. Tú... trata de portarte lo más tranquilo posible con nuestra presencia ahí —sonríe.

—Sí, claro, es lo que tiene la ansiedad crónica.

_—I love you, darling_ —Aziraphale se ríe un poquito con eso.

—Ugh. Te odio. Voy a bajar yo disfrazado de ti.

—_Really?_

—No.

—Ya me parecía a mí... ¿De qué vas a ir?

—No lo sé, de nada, posiblemente. Igual nadie entiende nada.

—Pensé que era más divertida esa fiesta.

—¿Por qué crees que no quiero ir? O sea, lo sería más si conocieran más cosas sobre la cultura popular de la tierra y eso, pero no.

—Un día debemos hacer una fiesta de disfraces nosotros —decide—. En fin, _darling_, tengo diez minutos para estar en la oficina de Gabriel.

—No ignores el teléfono.

—Si ve que lo tengo va a regañarme... o peor aún; a quitármelo. Cualquier cosa, nos vemos ahí.

—Ugh.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé...

—Pues vale, ni que me importe

—A mí si me importa... —susurra porque tiene miedito la verdad—. Te responderé, lo prometo.

—Blablablá. _Whatever_. Si te escribo, será.

—Escríbeme.

—Ya veremos, voy a ver películas.

—¿Te has enfadado? —Aziraphale suspira.

—No —tan seco.

—Si te has enfadadooooo, no te enfades_. I love you so, soooo much._

—Yo no —refunfuña.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—No.

—¿Ni si te digo lo dulce que eres y lo mucho que me gusta tu pelo entre mis dedos?

—No lo soy.

—Y lo completamente feliz que me haces.

—_Shut up,_ te voy a colgar.

—Y todo lo que pienso en... comerte.

Crowley se sonroja con eso, vacila y suelta algunas onomatopeyas y sonidos de serpiente avergonzada. Aziraphale sonríe de lado porque era la idea... Es que es tan monooooo.

—U-U-Ugh...

—Y voy a estar en el infierno mirándote y queriendo saltarte encima y hacerte cosas.

—_W-whatever._ ¿Crees que yo no?

—¿Eso es que tú también? Quizás podamos... irnos a esconder tras un recodito a besarnos.

—¿En el infierno?

—¿No te atreves?

—No, si no quieres que te descubran.

Hace una mueca porque solo es una... fantasía. Aunque no ocurra.

—Quizás pueda hacer que grites que me amas en el infierno. No dudes de mis capacidades.

—Brillas un poco cuando eso pasa, así que sigue siendo posible que te descubran.

—_W-What?_ —parpadea.

—_Ciao!_ —sonríe.

—¡No! ¿¡Cómo que brillo?! —protesta.

—Como resplandeciendo.

—¡Que va! A ti te brillan los ojos y se te pone enorme lo amarillo

—¡Eso es mentira!

—No lo es y cada vez sonríes cuando terminas.

—¿Y eso qué?, t-tú también...

—¿Sonrío? No me extraña, me encanta.

—Ugh...

—¡Y a ti también te encanta! —se ríe un poquito.

—Que idiota eres —protesta—. No te voy a decir que te quiero hoy.

—Eso es súper cruel.

—Más cruel es que no me dejes ir a mi al infierno.

—No debí decirte.

—Te hubiera matado. ¿Cómo voy a reconocerte?

—Espero que no lo hagas.

—¿Y cómo voy a besarte tras una esquina?

—¡No beses a nadie hasta cerciorarte de que si soy yo!

—Si no puedo reconocerte no sé cómo lo haré...

—Llevaré un traje negro... y los labios pintados de negro... como medio infierno.

—Pues vaya...

—Y una flor blanca en el ojal.

—Oh, ¡come on!

—¿No te parece forma suficiente?

—Van a comerte...

—Entonces llevaré un garfio en vez de mano en la muñeca izquierda. Y un parche en el ojo.

—Vale, vale, vale...

—Y un letrero que diga _"Propiedad de Crowley"_

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¿Te daría vergüenza? —se ríe.

—N-No —sí—. Pero igualmente...

_—"Crowley es mío",_ entonces.

—¿No te ibas?

—Ugh, sí, me voy —Igual se espera a ver si le dice algo bonito. No, eso no pasa. Joooo. Vacila, sin colgar—. B-Bueno...

—¿Aja?

—P-Pues yo... Ehm... Te... te... —vacila un poco y se sonroja levemente —. Te veo luego.

_—Ciao._

Debes oírle refunfuñar un poco.

—Adiós —pero no cuelga.

—¿Queeeé?

—¡Ya lo sabes! —protesta un poquito y sabiendo que lo sabe, además.

—Te he dicho que no te lo voy a decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te vas a meter en eso.

—¿Tú te crees que yo quiero? ¡No puedo creer que me estés castigando doble!

—Sí que quieres porque no me dejas que vaya yo.

—Ya te di todas las razones, de hecho la única cosa por la que sí quería la he echado a perder

—Encima, que no fuera yo.

—No, que fueras y no supieras que estábamos ahí.

—Claro, quién no querría gritar en la ejecución pública de su marido solo para descubrir que lo ha hecho al llegar a casa.

—E-Ejecución.

—Encantador, ¿no?

—¡No va a haber ninguna ejecución! Yo lo que quería saber era que decías de mí en mi ausencia, pero ya me lo imagino —vas a llegar tarde, Aziraphale.

—Escucha... escucha que acabo de acordarme. Es parte de los... es parte de los festejos y todo eso.

—¿Ajá?

—Van a daros lotería... es muy importante. Es una lotería para ejecutar a alguien, es como una ruleta rusa de mierda. Es como una... tradición. No podéis negaros a tomarla... pero podéis trucarla.

_—What?!_

—Lotería.

—¿Una lotería que quien gana... lo ejecutan?

—Sí.

—¡Dios mío con el infierno! ¿Y cómo lo truqueas?

(Eso le va a salir a Gabriel SEGURO. Piensa Belcebú con terror)

—Pues cuando sale el numero ganador haces un milagro y cambias el tuyo.

—Eso... va a ser un problema.

—Si es que lo tienes ¿Por qué va a ser un problema?

—No puedo hacer milagros ahí abajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no?

—Porque no

—Pero... ¡joder!

—No se puede y punto. Puedes... hacerlo por nosotros —Ejem, puedes hacer que le salga a Gabriel, de hecho. Sería buena venganza con Belcebú.

—¿Quieres bajar ahí... sin poder hacer milagros? ¿Es que estás TONTA?

Aziraphale suspira

—Así baje ya una vez siendo tú... tú tampoco podías hacer milagros en el cielo, según creo.

—¡Pero yo no pretendo subir al cielo sin que lo sepas!

Subiste sin contarle... Por cierto.

Iba con Belcebú! No de incognito. Y para eso él lo subió sin decirle!

No, fue... con Azrael y por accidente.

¡Pues fue un accidente!

Seh, pero no se lo ha contado.

—¿Te estoy contando o no? _Please_, haz esos milagros.

—No bebas ni comas ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. No lamas las paredes. No lamas nada. No toques nada. Muévete lo menos posible, habla con la menor gente posible y largaos cuanto antes.

—¿Lamer las paredes?

—No te preocupes, habrá carteles para recordarte eso.

—Nunca he pensado en lamer las paredes para nada ¿Suele haber comida? ¿Y si salgo en la rifa?

—Te callas y le cambias el número a cualquiera que puedas. Y si no sales ve con cuidado porque muchos idiotas no piensan en trucar la papeleta e intentan darle el cambiazo a... a cualquiera como tú.

—¿¡Le cambio el número cómo?!

—Pues le quitas su papeleta y le das la tuya.

—¿¡A un pobre demonio desconocido para matarlo?! —Es que les va a pasar, a cualquiera de los dos.

—A cualquiera que no seas tú, _Angel_. ¡Cualquiera!

—¡Pero eso es casi como matarle!

—No, eso es casi como salvarte a ti mismo.

—A costa de matar a alguien.

—Solo si ese otro no es tan idiota como para quedarse el número.

—Ugh. Rezaré para que no me salga... ni a Gabriel. Seguro si le sale a Gabriel detendría todo y Belcebú le... salvaría.

—¡Ni se te ocurra rezar!

—¿Por?

—Huele raro, van a notarlo.

—Por cierto, tenemos que oler a demonio.

—Esta es una misión suicida de la hostia.

—Lo es. ¿Alguna idea?

—Tienes aun... mi pijama por ahí, ¿no?

—¿Aquí en el cielo? No tengo nada, pero puedo traer algo de ropa tuya. Y para Gabriel... quizás una corbata.

—Si no... es que... yo qué sé échate un poco de azufre por encima. Y no te pongas esa... cosa, _Ols pice._

—¿Qué cosa?

—La colonia de mierda esa que usas —y que a veces le echaba a mis almohadas. Callaos—. No quiero ni saber cómo se llama —porque he dicho mal el nombre a propósito y lo sé, porque se perfecto como se llama.

—_Old spice._

—_Whatever_. Hasta el nombre es de mierda.

—Tú hueles a algo también.

—Yo no huelo a demonio, así que no vale.

—Mmmm depende.

—Ningún otro demonio huele como yo

—Desde luego, tú hueles bien —sonríe.

—Es... _shut up,_ no te lo voy a decir. Usa azufre o algo que huela como el culo y ya —probablemente es Chanel n°5. Sí, incluso cuando es un hombre.

—Ohhh... el misterio de Crowley —guarda los papeles que estaba revisando—. Debe ser algo bonito.

—No importa. _Angel_, esto es muy serio. Tenéis que ser convincentes. Escríbeme si se te ocurre algo más que no sepas cómo hacer.

—Está bien... azufre entonces. Necesitamos una alimaña.

—Ah, eso... hay casi de todo ya pillado.

—Gabriel quería abejas.

—Elije cualquier insecto de mierda y di que es uno específico de cualquier isla de... ¿abejas? Creo que no hay nadie que sea una abeja

—¿Un insecto raro? ¿Una hormiga? Yo le he dicho que las abejas son el animal más importante del planeta.

—Creo que tampoco tenemos ninguna hormiga. ¿Sabes? No estoy seguro. Elije una serpiente que te guste y yo te sigo el rollo.

—Oh, vale.

—Bueh, que sea una abeja si quiere allá él.

—¿Y yo una serpiente?

—Sí. Yo no sé ni cual soy así que puedes ser cualquiera y yo diré que soy otra.

—Yo sería una blanca y benigna.

—Vale, claro, súper demoníaco eso.

—Ugh, una pitón.

—Vale. Vale. Yo... ehm... soy una cobra. Vale. Algo así. Una vívora. Yo qué sé. Vale.

—Una víbora que parece temible y... no lo es.

—¡Sí que lo soy!

_—I love you._

—Ugh. Idiota, yo a ti no.

—Una boa constrictor eres tú, solo por pensar en cómo me abrazas mientras duermes —Aziraphale se ríe igual.

—No, yo soy venenoso

—Siendo que a mí me has MORDIDO... no.

—No tiene nada que ver.

—Seré una _black mamba._

—No has dicho... vale.

—¿O una pitón? Una gruesa como yo.

—Da lo mismo, en serio, nadie te va a preguntar.

—Vaaaaie, vale. ¿Algo más que deba sacar?

—¿Sacar?

—De tema o algo.

—No hables con nadie.

—¿Y si me hablan?

—Asientes, sonríes y respondes con monosílabos.

—¿Así hablas tú con ellos?

—No, pero yo tengo experiencia en esto y tú no. Y vas a empezar a decir "repámpanos" o a hablar de la idiosincrasia de la convexión de la democracia esotérica en el antiguo régimen anticonstitucional monárquico ruso o cualquier otra mierda similar y te van a dar todas las _bloody_ papeletas de la ejecución. Así que ver, oír y callar.

—¡No siempre hablo así!

—Ya, claro.

—¡Puedo no hablar así si no quiero!

—Se te va escapar...

—Ugh. Vale, hablar poco —protesta sonrojadita.

—Poco o nada.

—¡No puedo no hablar con nadie! Aunque con quien me interesaba hablar era contigo.

—Conmigo tampoco puedes hablar demasiado.

—Ya no tiene tanta gracia si sí sabes quién soy, la idea era escuchar lo que decías cuando no te oigo.

—Pero si ya sabes lo que digo, es lo que le dije a Asmodeo.

—Que soy inocente y atarantado y te aprovechas de mi por eso... ya, ya.

—S-Sí —se humedece los labios.

—Ugh, quizás no debería defenderte en el cielo.

—Uhm...

—Pero es que en el cielo sí saben... y en el infierno no.

—¿Qué saben?

—Que te quiero, yo no puedo ocultarlo como Gabriel. Así que si no te defiendo quedo como más tonto aún. Esto debe ser tu culpa, ¡es realmente el plan perfecto!

—Lo que pasa es que si en el infierno se enteran a mi se me meriendan. Contigo solo se burlan.

—Ya lo sé... aunque no solo se burlan. Todo esto va justamente como iría si el cielo tuviera razón. Es un callejón sin salida.

—No me hagas drama, que no paras de decirme todo lo bueno que soy, así que no debe irte tan mal.

—¡No me regañes por quejarme tú también! Y no me va mal contigo, sí que vale la pena, pero es que...

—Anda, anda... —se ríe.

—Ugh, ¡son todos imposibles!

—¿Todos quienes?

—¡Todos ustedes los que me regañan todo el tiempo sin razón!

—Ahora resulta...

—Si me quejo será porque tengo algo de que quejarme.

—O vicio.

—¡Suenas igual que Gabriel! "Ugh, otra vez quejándote de que te tortura el infierno."

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—"Ugh, te quejas de vicio."

—Pues lo haces.

—No siempre, ¡son quejas válidas! Y ya podría empezar a "quejarme" de otras cosas que les avergüencen a todos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que ciertas cosas te dan tanta vergüenza que me impide sugerir algunas actividades en la cama que quisiera probar.

—¿Perdona?

—No quieres que me queje de esas cosas.

—Es que no sé ni de qué me hablas.

—De que no sé si te escandalizarías —y este es el MEJOR momento para sacarlo.

—¿Pero escandalizarme por qué?

—Pues porque te da vergüencita ¡ya lo sé!

—¡Pues dime el qué!

—Pues si te digo... que quiero que me llames de cierta forma o que quiero esposarte... o probar una de las cosas que venden en esa tiendecita —y le llamas tiendecita, así con tu vocecita tan mona, solo para que suene menos pervertido—, que está a una calle de la librería...

—¿C-Cuándo me escandalizado por algo así? —vacila intentando sonar lo menos escandalizado posible a pesar del escándalo.

—Ahora mismo, si te estoy oyendo.

—¡No estoy escandalizado!

El suspirito porque el gritillo escandalizado. Está escandalizado porque crees que se escandaliza.

—Quizás no deberíamos hablar de esto aquí, mejor lo hablamos la próxima vez que estemos solos... —Y ahora te dejará con la duda eterna.

—_What?_ ¡No!

—Va a regañarme Gabriel...

—¡Al menos dime el qué!

—¿El que qué?

—¿¡Qué es lo que crees que me escandaliza?!

—Pues ciertas... actividades o ideas.

—Ejemplos, _Angel_, ¡Ejemplos!

—Pues te sonrojas con cosas y haces esos soniditos —empieza a caminar a la salida del archivo.

—¿Pero qué cosas?

—Pues aquel día que te dije que mejor de espaldas y con el espejo... dejasate de funcionar varios segundos, darling.

—P... b-b... p... d... ngk

—A esto me refiero. Justamente...

El demonio vacila con algunos soniditos más. Aziraphale sonríe porque le gusta cuando se pone así, y se lo imagina perfecto sonrojadito.

—_S-Shut up_. ¡Lárgate ya!

—Piensa en ello... —pide con una risita.

—Voy a colgar.

Más risitas.

—Ugh! —le cuelga. ¡Malditos!

Es tan mono.

¡No lo es! Callaos. Y se avergüenza más porque Aziraphale dice esas cosas que por otra cosa.

_Cutie_. A mí me hace mucha gracia Aziraphale diciendo cosas... bastante subiditas de tono, pero ocupando palabras como tiendecita que para el hacen que todo "suene más inocente". He de decir también que aún pienso que una vez entrados en... _kinks_. En fetiches, Aziraphale es perfectamente capaz de tener como trescientas ideas que quizás Crowley ni piensa que Aziraphale puede tener.

No que propiamente le escandalicen, pero más bien, que le puede escandalizar un poco que Aziraphale siquiera haya pensado en ellas, o sea Crowley sabe que existen y ni siquiera ha pensado que ello puede hacerse ni remotamente con Aziraphale y un poco culpablemente, Aziraphale ya hasta compró la cosa con la que hacerlas y Crowley en plan: "¿No que YO era el que iba muy rápido?, _wtf_?"

Porque me da que una vez que Aziraphale cae en el asunto de... vale, esto da placer y lo vamos a hacer, es como... vamos a hacerlo BIEN. Nada de medias tintas. Ahora averiguamos que es lo más placentero para todos y lo ponemos en práctica porque si no es un desperdicio.

Cielos.

Me parece muy de él el... si esto me gusta, voy a sacarle TODO el provecho del mundo sin... contenerme y pues... suerte, Crowley.

Ya, ya... como la comida.

Exacto. Es que en ese sentido es muy blanco y negro el ángel. Me gusta... ME GUSTA. No me gusta, SHOO y esto parece gustarle con Crowley así que...


	97. Chapter 97

Bueno, Aziraphale se va al despacho de Gabriel sin tener nada así como escrito y organizado esquemáticamente como hubiera querido.

Gabriel que está haciendo papeleo así como furiosamente.

Aziraphale produce una hoja con un milagro y... escribe dos nombres inventados. Mira al cielo y clama por ayuda.

Ya estás en el cielo.

Mira más al cielo aún. Dios no está por aquí que alcance a verla.

Vale, vale.

Mira hacia el despacho de Dios y reza un poco. La verdad, vale, no me está permitiendo hacer esto así.

Se sienta en una nube y escribe un par de fichas cortas para cada uno de los demonios. De cosas además un poco terrenales para que nadie le discuta. Gabriel será... Bansky.

Como justamente conozcan a Bansky... pero bueno y ella será Ramsay. Como Gordon Ramsay, el chef histérico.

A ella le parece que no están tan mal. Se inventa por ahí que el suyo es el demonio de los alimentos contaminados y el de Gabriel... es... Ehm... el de... los artistas poco inspirados.

En fin, trata de... hacer que esto se vea ligeramente profesional, toma aire y... toca la puerta del despacho.

Le responde con un gruñido.

Aprieta los ojos y abre la puerta.

—Gabriel. _Hello._

—Ah, eres tú.

—Sí, creo que... he encontrado la mejor solución para todo esto.

—Mmm...

—¿Sigue en pie?

—Sí, sí... —suspira—. Ven, sientate.

Ella se acerca a él casi con... cuidado. Sentándose donde le dice.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Pues... pocas cosas en realidad. He pensado en la estrategia, mira —le tiende la hoja —. Tú serás Bansky y yo Ramsay. Hemos de actuar como si eso fuera obvio y ofendernos si no nos reconocen.

Gabriel parpadea un poco tomando la hoja que le tiende para leerla.

—¿Banksy y... qué?

—Ramsay.

—Ni siquiera me suenan esos nombres.

—Justamente. A ellos tampoco van a sonarles. Creo que no hay que llevar un disfraz muy elaborado, quizás una máscara nada más. Hablar poco.

—Una máscara —repite.

—Y tú deberías dejarte la barba. Yo me pondré el pelo negro también.

—Vale...

—Trata de no hablar con nadie a menos que sea indispensable y... salgamos de ahí lo antes posible. Oh, Gabriel... y necesitamos un plan de emergencia.

—¿Qué emergencia planeas que tengamos?

—Si nos atrapan.

—¿Crees que nos van a atrapar?

—No, pero algo tenemos que hacer si lo hacen. Sinceramente yo... estoy confiando en que Belcebú nos saque de ahí.

—No deberías. ¿Cuál es tu plan? —Se le ensombrece la mirada a la mención del príncipe del infierno.

—Mi... plan. Sinceramente no tengo un plan, no sé aún si Crowley va a ir, Gabriel —le mira igual con la cabeza inclinada con ese cambio de gesto al mencionar a Belcebú.

—Mmmm...

—Estuve pensando y sinceramente... después de ver como vino Belcebú tras nosotros... si fuera él a mí me daría miedo ir a la fiesta de Halloween.

—Pero es así como... obligatorio, ¿no?

Aziraphale se encoge de hombros.

—No creo que las reglas para los demonios apliquen igual que aquí. Sinceramente... Ojalá vaya, porque si Belcebú no nos puede sacar de ahí, él quizás pueda intentarlo

—No está en mis planes alcanzar esos extremos.

—Ni en los míos... creo que si no hablamos mucho podremos entrar, salir y espiar sin que nadie lo note —le mira a los ojos y luego piensa en el asunto de la rifa... y de que es muy sospechoso que ahora sepa de ella. Decide no contarle.

Asiente.

—Hmm... ¿Necesitas algo más?

—¿Qué hay de esas máscaras?

—Quizás... en una tienda de Halloween en la tierra.

—¿Para qué vas a ponerte el pelo negro si vas a llevar una máscara?

—Pues pensemos que alguien nos quita la máscara... O por alguna razón nos la tenemos que quitar.

—Mmmm... aun con el pelo negro te reconocerán sin máscara.

—Quizás tarden unos instantes más... —aprieta los ojos.

—Mmmm... bueno.

Ella vacila un poco porque esta parte la pone nerviosa igual.

—Quizás si me pinto los ojos muy oscuros y... me pongo unos lentes de esos... ¿sabes? Para hacerme los ojos como los de Crowley.

—A lo mejor, siendo mujer... tal vez tendría que cambiar también yo.

—Crees que Belcebú... Bueno, ¿crees que le agrade la idea?

—¿Qué idea?

—De ti... siendo mujer. ¿En algún punto vas a decirle que estamos ahí?

—No. Claro que no.

—¿O que fuimos?

—Eso depende

—¿De qué? ¿De lo que escuchemos?

—¿Qué importa esto, Aziraphale? Lo que hable yo con el príncipe del infierno no te incumbe.

—Quiero saber si después de que ocurra puedo decirle a Crowley que estuvimos ahí —se sonroja igual.

—No.

—Está bien... —asiente—. ¿Algo más?

—¿Qué hay de las alimañas de los dos demonios?

—Las tuyas son abejas... la mía es una serpiente.

—¿No es... el demonio Crowley una serpiente?

—Sí —responde sin mirarle, sonrojándose otra vez.

—¿No les va a parecer eso raro?

—Hay muchos tipos de serpientes...

—Mmmmm...

—Puedo ser otra cosa si crees que será una mala idea.

—Creo que prefiero no usar las abejas. ¿Otra cosa como qué?

—No sé, cualquier otro insecto. Las abejas eran buena idea... No creo que nadie tenga abejas ¿Por qué no las quieres usar?

—Ya, bueno. No me siento cómodo. Supongo que nadie las tiene como nadie tiene una paloma.

—Algo importante... al menos para mi. Yo no suelo poder hacer milagros en el infierno.

—Ah, ¿no? —levanta las cejas.

—No.

—Será mejor que tengas especial cuidado, entonces.

—¿Por qué crees que soy yo quien lo echará todo a perder? —pregunta suavecito. Él le mira, porque en realidad no ha pensado eso—. Tendremos que tener cuidado ambos...

—Sí, pero si no puedes hacer milagros...

—¿Tú si puedes?

—Sí.

—Ohhh. Pensé que era algo... que no podíamos hacer nadie

—Mmmm... no. No sabía que tú no podías.

—De poder me habría liberado, o habría atacado o me habría defendido en otros momentos.

—Vaya... —Tan afectado que suena. Aziraphale se revuelve.

—Si... la situación lo amerita, ¿podrías por favor garantizar mi seguridad?

—Por supuesto, no seas tonto —Considerando que hace poco tiempo intentaste quemarle en fuego infernal, hmm... no es tan tontería.

—Seremos un... equipo en el infierno, ¿de acuerdo? —propone Aziraphale.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—P-Pues a que nos tendremos el uno al otro ahí abajo para ayudarnos —y es increíble, Aziraphale, que después de todo lo que te han hecho aún te haga cierta ilusión pertenecer al equipo del cielo y que tengas esa absoluta necesidad de aceptación de su parte.

—Mmmm... —es que en que vas a ayudarle tú a él es algo que se pregunta, pero bueno, vale, lo que quieras.

Jooo. Pues aunque no lo creas quizás podría salvarte de alguna, pero vale, ¡no le creas! La verdad le mira hasta con ojitos de cierta ilusión.

Todos sabemos que sí pero...

—Ehm... ¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—Ve a buscar esas máscaras —ya no tiene ganas ni de ir a por ropa y menos aun ropa negra.

¿Y con qué ropa pretende ir? No va a ir de blanco, ¿verdad?

No, lo que compre Aziraphale.

Cielos...

—¿Solo unas máscaras entonces? —o sea ya ni siquiera le está prohibiendo ir. Igual Aziraphale se levanta.

—Pues lo que sea que se necesite.

—Además de la ropa no creo que...

—¿Que... qué?

—No creo que necesitemos más, ya tenemos lo que compramos y con una máscara... —o sea es que le tienes que decir que te compre más ropa o no va a comprártela, Gabriel.

—No. Necesitamos disfraces completos.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios mirándole a los ojos.

—Vale... bajo entonces a comprar.

—Sí...

—¿Estás... bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, claro.

La verdad, piensa que no parece.

—Bueno. Nos vemos en unas horas.

—No tardes.

—Intentaré hacerlo rápido —pero si es de noche y no hay nada abierto... pues pueeeeeeeede que vaya a ver a Crooooooooowley y...

Me parece que se va a ir a correr en como diez minutos, así que...

¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Que igual y vuelve y no le encuentra siquiera.

Aún mejor, no es por nada. Va a irse a la playa con Crowley, sin duda alguna.

No está en la librería, está en la playa. De hecho es que pasan treinta segundos y ya le está escribiendo mientras casi corre hacia la salida

Ahora está viendo una peli así tirado en el sofá, pies hacia arriba, cabeza colgando del asiento.

"Voy a bajar solo... nos vemos?" De hecho cuando termina de escribir ya se debe haber tropezado seis veces con algo y ya está en la calle.

No llega al teléfono que vibra en la mesita y se cae de boca por intentar estirarse a cogerlo, protestando un poco.

"Pues ven" le escribe sobándose un poco el labio y yendo a cambiar de película porque está viendo _Sister Act_ que ya la ha visto muchas veces pero aún le gusta. Pone algo así como... _whatever_, lo que tengan en _streaming_. La última de Batman.

Aziraphale vacila, si debe o no hacer milagros.

Le manda una foto de unas crepes.

Aparece en tres segundos

No ha acabado de escribir el mensaje. Era así como "mira lo que nos trae calentitas en veinte minutos _uber eats_".

De hecho, decentemente, toca la puerta.

Crowley levanta las cejas, revisión rápida. Que no haya nada vergonzoso por ahí. Chasquido. Chasquido. Chasquido. Todo limpio. No ha pasado nada aquí.

—ENTRAAA.

—_Hello_...

Crowley sonríe un poco.

—¿Dónde estáaaaaas?

—En la salaaaaa —vuelve a estar tirado en el sofá, mirando que es lo que ha puesto, espera. ¿Esta peli la ha visto? No le suena esto. ES QUE HACE DÍAS QUE NO PUEDE IR AL CINE, ¿VALE?

Poooobre. Pueden ir ahora al cine si quieres. Aziraphale cierra la puerta caminando a la sala.

No va a ir al cine con Aziraphale, es un pesado. Además no parece que esté para nada en plan de salir. Debe está en calzoncillos y calcetines y con una manta negra de terciopelo por encima y canturreando "Oh, María" distraídamente mientras pide las crepes.

—¿Qué cantas? —pregunta Aziraphale recargándose y mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Se CONGELA al notarlo el también.

—Eh... Humm... nnnn... uh... ngk.

Azirapahle sonríe de lado.

_—N-Nothing. You know. Be boop_.

—Eso sonaba más a algo que yo cantaría en domingo en misa —se ríe.

—¿Q-Qué? N-Nah, es... música satánica de hecho, ya sabes, suena así porque es... una crítica. A la música sacra vuestra... y toda esa mierda.

—Quiero oírla...

—N-N... Nah...

—Touché.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Porque iba a estar cantando algo... vale, vale, espera.

Aziraphale se le acerca.

—Espero, ¿a qué espero? —pregunta levantando los brazos para abrazarle

Le va a poner "_Eden garden_" de _Iron Butterfly_ en _youtube_ 'Cause he can y si la vais a oír entera pues... tenemos para un rato.

El castigo. Aziraphale igual le da un besito a media canción. Vale, a nadie le importa ya la canción a la mierda. Aziraphale se queja un poquito después de unos segundos porque diga lo que diga, esto le suena a ruido.

—Eso es ruido...

—¿En serio te has separado del beso para decirme eso? Mereces cualquier cosa que te pase en el infierno.

—¡Pues es que no me oigo ni pensar!

—¡No tienes que pensar nada!

Es tan mono. Otro beso.

Ugh. Vale les van a interrumpir las estúpidas crepes.

¡El castigo otra vez!

Eso es castigo para los dos si acaso. Un poco más para Crowley que no quiere ni siquiera crepes.

Aziraphale ni se entera de que tocan la puerta, muy concentrada en morderle suavecito a Crowley el labio de abajo

¡Completamente para Crowley! Mientras él intenta desnudarla pero es difícil hacer dos cosas a la vez y se desconcentra cada dos por tres.

Además... es que las capas que trae, pero Aziraphale ayuda un poco, dado que sinceramente le gusta muchísimo más que le desnude así, a que lo haga con un chasquido de dedos.

Pues es que él ya está en calzoncillos, no es justo.

Esa ventaja se la diste tu solito.

¡Y antes le ha dicho que se escandaliza por todo!

Pero puede que ya le hayas conseguido quitar el saco... y el chaleco. No por todo, solo por algunas ideas. Si no fuera por las propinas millonarias Crowley tendría calificación de cero estrellitas en _uber eats_ porque nadie parece hacerle caso al chico de las crepes.

Ugh. ¡Como no pueda volver a pedir comida por tu culpa, _Angel_!

El ángel le aprieta las pompis con las manos como si estuviera exprimiendo naranjas. O sea...de que habla de la comida por su culpa, ella está muy concentrada en... su culo.

El chico de _Uber_ le escribe a Crowley a su celular en plan "ya estoy aquí con su comida"

Vaaaale vaaaaaale intenta detener al ángel, mira que esto debía ser la parte fácil ¡y no! ¡Que las crepes son pa' ti!

—Mmmmmmmm —se queja activamente.

Ahí se va toda su fuerza de voluntad. Dile adiós.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta besándole el cuello.

—El... teléfono...

—¿Qué... con... él?

—Esta... sonando.

—Y-Yo siempre... he dicho que quieres… más a ese aparato...

—¿En serio?

—_Yes_... —mordidita en el cuello.

—Ugh, en seriioooo.

—Estás... distraído.

—He oído la puerta.

Aziraphale se separa mirándole.

—Deben ser las crepes —mira de reojo la puerta y vuelve a besarle, ala, ahora tú eres la del conflicto. Es que además le gusta cuando él le besa así.

Va, vamos a dejar que... pase un poco rápido esto y vamos a bajar al infierno. Que deben estar jugando a darse crepes el uno al otro o Crowley a darle crepes a Aziraphale y Aziraphale a comérselas sean del plato de quien sean.

Belcebú está un poco... Sigh.

Gabriel también.

¡Pero es Gabriel el que lo ha hecho! Vamos a asumir además que, aun cuando ha dicho que la llamaría no lo ha hecho.

No, claro. Aunque ha abierto el teléfono, mirado su número muchas veces, mirado los mensajes... y haber sentido idiota por haberle mandado las fotos e intentado borrarlas aunque seguramente ya sea tarde.

Ella no le va a escribir ni llamar. Sinceramente está haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por no ver su teléfono frecuentemente y si ha revisado más de una vez si la ha bloqueado. Puede que le haya bloqueado ella por intervalos de veinte segundos. En plan... me das igual. Y luego le desbloquea en plan... Seguro habló en esos segundos.

Gabriel parpadea cuando nota que le bloquea una de esas veces y frunce el ceño.

Y es que... lo que le ha dicho. Aún puede oírle decir "no quiero" de esa forma tan... resuelta.

Pues la va a bloquear él y no van a ser veinte segundos.

Ella lo nota de inmediato porque en cuanto le desbloquea ya no puede ver su foto de perfil. Le bloquea y desbloquea cinco veces. Pensando que quizás ella hizo algo mal.

Chan chan chan... nada.

Es que el agujero en el corazón. _He's gone. GONE._

Draaaaama, drama, drama.

Absoluto. Pues nada... nada. Si no la quiere, ella a él tampoco. Lanza el teléfono por ahí y se va a... adornar el infierno y puede que le salga el mejor adorno en la última centuria.

Pues ¿qué se ha creído ella? ¿qué puede jugar al "ya no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme"? ¿O es que acaso como ha visto que su estrategia no funciona ya ha tirado la toalla?

La verdad era un "si te bloqueo dejaré de ver cada dos minutos si me has hablado como prometiste". Le has pedido expresamente que la tire y le está costando un montón.

Aunque si esto era una estrategia lo lógico hubiera sido perseguirle más o tal vez no, tal vez está intentando confundirle.

Si esto fuera una estrategia le importaría una mierda lo que has pedido

Esto es desesperante, ¡no hay manera de saber si lo es o no! No, Gabriel, no seas idiota, claro que lo es, es un demonio. Solo porque te hacía gracia que no lo fuera... no seas idiota. A lo mejor necesita ir a pasar un ratito con Azrael a ver si le hace sentir culpable. Oh y unos cuantos azotes más por mentir a todo el mundo por ella. Joder.

Bueno, no solo por ella, también por idiota y tener que salvar su propio culo de esta mierda en la que se está metiendo como si fuera tonto. Uno pensaría que habría aprendido algo de la experiencia de Aziraphale. Pero no, parecía que el idiota tenía que estar ahí cayendo en las mismas cosas imbéciles por las que se reía de Aziraphale.

Es culpa del amor.

Ahora va a ser eso.

Siempre lo ha sido.

Ugh... igualmente, él es mejor que todo esto. Él es perfectamente capaz de gestionar el amor, dándolo y recibiéndolo, es un ángel, por Dios, es SU TRABAJO.

¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Pues que está perdiendo el control de esto, por eso todo le sale mal. Así que después de unos cuantos kilómetros de carrera, de rezos y de latigazos, está acercándose la hora de irse y el idiota de Aziraphale aún no ha vuelto. Lo va a ir a buscar y como lo encuentre con Crowley...

No, no, no... No. Llega. Llega sola. Es que no ha sido tan fácil conseguir el disfraz de Gabriel (en Tallin hay muchos originales, Aziraphale... los venden no muy caros). Le pilla antes de salir del despacho.

—Ah, ya estás aquí.

—Buff, sí, perdona, perdona. Es que he pensado un disfraz muy bueno para ti pero ha sido difícil encontrarlo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Te acuerdas de los nazis?

—¿De qué?

—Nazis ¿Sabes? La ideología fascista de la Alemania del siglo pasado que decidió terminar con los judíos... tuvimos una afluencia anormal de ellos... Hitler?

—Mmmm... Bueno. No, pero vale. ¿Cuál es la máscara entonces?

—No es una máscara, es un traje entero... necesitas barba.

—¿No dijimos que iba a ir de mujer? ¿Cómo voy a pasar desapercibido si pueden verme la cara?

—Creo que este disfraz te queda perfecto y con barba nadie te ha visto nunca.

—Uhm... bueno —chasquea los dedos haciéndose crecer la barba. Decide también ponerse un poco más cano el pelo en las sienes, hacerse los ojos negros y unas gafas de pasta.

Todos suspiramos... suspirito de amor. El cabrón se ve muy bien con barbita. Ejem... o sea por donde lo veas con barba se ve muy bien.

Aziraphale levanta un poco las cejas, porque Gabriel se ve... considerablemente distinto y... no precisamente mal con este nuevo look.

—Vaya... creo que más de alguna quedará prendida... —ofrece un poco en broma sonriendo de lado. (_Bloody angel_! Pero no se lo digas, ¡era un secreto!)

—¿Reconocible? —pregunta.

—No, me parece. Te ves bastante diferente. Podrías quizás probar con los ángeles aquí afuera...

—Mmmm... Vale, ahora cuando nos vistamos vamos a buscar a Miguel.

Aziraphale asiente mientras saca su disfraz de verdugo. Chasquea los dedos y se pone el pelo negro y un poco más largo, con los rizos bastante alborotados, los ojos negros y delineados.

Ella quería ir de vampiro pero luego Crowley le dijo que de vampiro no porque no sabrían qué era. Aunque les va a pasar parecido con los nazis... aunque creo que Crowley pidió el mérito de eso.

Por un momento valoró ir de la inquisición, pero de eso también pidió Crowley el mérito. Y hasta valoró ir del KKK, porque así iba con la cara tapada también, pero es que esos van de blanco y lo van a confundir con los nazarenos de las procesiones.

De hecho, habría resaltado un montonazo y se la habría pasado discutiendo con todo mundo en plan, ¡vengo del KKK!

Crowley TE ODIA porque no va a poder siquiera llegar tarde, va a _bloody_ tener que estar ahí el primero, mientras se lo come la ansiedad

No lo odies, de verdad no es su idea.

LA boca negra... y una bolsa negra con ojos, LIMPIA, en sus manos, pensando que ya está acostumbrado a bajar al infierno con un _bloody_ saco en la cabeza. Ah y la túnica larga. Y el hacha. Bueno los labios negros, porque la boca negra luego también la tiene y es por otra cosa

Gabriel mira su traje negro y suspira porque... no le apetece volver a vestir de negro.

Nunca más. Deja que veas lo mucho que le gustas a Belcebú con traje negra.

No nunca más pero... no ahora.

Ya, ya... en realidad, Belcebú lo entiende de alguna forma.

Empieza a ponérselo con parsimonia.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo, queriendo decir algo pero... sin estar segura. Se pone o su traje negro debajo de la túnica... Aziraphale y sus continuas capas.

Más el disfraz. Vas a morir de calor ahí abajo.

Es muy probable. Pero igualmente se viste y se pone su capucha.

Gabriel acaba de vestirse y vacila un segundo. Saca de su cajón sus gemelos en una cajita y les pasa un dedo por encima, mirándolos para finalmente decidir que no y volver a guardarlos porque es que le va a descubrir.

No le va a descubrir, en realidad... Bueno, no sé qué tanta atención está prestando al mundo en general. Él siente que sí

—¿Listo? —Aziraphale le mira de reojo.

—Vamos a buscar a Miguel.

Ella asiente, nerviosa, no crean que no y ahí va Gabriel, de este humor... raro que tiene que nadie acaba por entender, seguido por Aziraphale que ahora mismo le tiene más miedito con este humor del que le tiene habitualmente, lo cual es mucho decir.

Aunque... Aziraphale está bastante relajadita y de buenas, porque ha bajado, ha comido crepes, y su marido la ha querido un montón aunque dijera que no. Quizás no se lo haya dicho pero quién necesita que le digan que le quieren cuando le hacen el amor de esa forma...

Belcebú refunfuña con esta descripción y vuelve a tener instintos asesinos hacia Crowley, hemos de decirlo.

Crowley que debe estar ya ahí abajo medio escondido.

La verdad... y ya lo verán, creo yo. Belcebú también está de un humor muy extraño porque no está propiamente enfadada.

No, Gabriel está enfadado consigo mismo por haberse permitido todo esto.

Belcebú lo que tiene y no lo sabe bien es... el corazón bastante roto y esta... un poco ida. Como en su mundo. Pero bueno, por ahora, deben tocar la puerta de Miguel.

La puerta transparente.

Pues... sí.

Gabriel es quien golpea suavemente con los nudillos, sonriendo menos de lo que sonreiría normalmente con una actividad así.

—Adelante —la verdad es que como ya conoce como toca, ni le mira.

De repente se acuerda que no ha hecho nada con su voz, así que... chasquido de dedos.

—Hola —suena más grave... aún. Y diferente.

Miguel se gira a mirar a la puerta y levanta las cejas, asustándose de golpe al ver que... es... un... se levanta frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquila, tranquila —levanta las manos en señal de calma y sonríe un poquito.

A ella le cuesta... le CUESTA un poco. Se sonroja levemente con la sonrisa.

—No venimos... venimos nada más a hablar.

No ayuda en nada el verdugo que viene detrás de el, pero Miguel está... absolutamente IDIOTIZADA con él... ¿es un demonio?

—Tranquila, siéntate —sigue con voz pausada y sin dejar de sonreir, señalándole su silla.

—¿Q-Quién eres?

—¿Te parezco familiar?

Y es que... Gabriel tiene todo el encanto, TODO el encanto del universo y toda... la capacidad de hacer que cuando se le da la gana, confíen en él. Se sienta frente a ella, sin hacer movimientos bruscos y aun con las manos en su campo visual.

—S-Sí, un... un poco —Miguel frunce el ceño, mirándole a los ojos como hipnotizada—. Pero no recuerdo tu nombre...

—Soy... —mira a Aziraphale—.¿Barty? ¿Danty?

—Banksy —Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco que no se si ve del todo con la capucha.

—Eso. Soy amigo de... —vacila y se vuelve a ella—. Lucifer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —frunce el ceño. Mira a Aziraphale de reojo y sonríe un poco.

—Me manda él.

—¿¡Lucifer?! Dame un momento.

Asiente.

—GABRIEEEEEL!

El nombrado se ríe y Aziraphale les pone los ojos en blanco un poco.

—Miguel, Gabriel está en la tierra.

Miguel frunce más el ceño.

—Ehm... bien. Claro. Eso lo sabía ya, desde luego —carraspea un poco, sonrojándose y él se ríe otra vez—. Dame un segundo —Miguel levanta el teléfono para llamar a uno de sus contactos en el infierno.

—Miguel, no le llames.

El maldito poder de Gabriel sobre su sángeles... De hecho, él cree que le va a llamar a él.

—N-no le estoy hablando a él... —vacila igual sin terminar de marcar

—¿A quién le estabas hablando?

—A uno de tus superiores —y es que Miguel, para si misma se jacta de que no pasa NADA nunca en el cielo que tenga que ver con el infierno sin que ella lo sepa.

—Oh, no, no, venga.

—Es que no sé qué haces aquí. ¿A qué te han mandado? Nunca te he visto.

—Quiere... una cita contigo

Miguel hace los ojos en blanco y para sorpresa de Aziraphale se recarga en la silla y sonríe de lado.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, insiste con el asunto.

—Ya les dije que no van a aceptarlo en el cielo —Ojos en blanco otra vez.

—¿Eso le dijiste? —levanta las cejas.

—Pues claro que le dije eso.

—No fue lo que me dijiste a mí. A él. Lo que él me dijo... a mí.

—¿Qué te dijo el a ti? —Miguel parpadea.

—Que no... Que... que tú no querías.

Miguel se revuelve un poquito

—Ya, bueno, eso es lo que cree Lucifer —pff... obvio. Quiero aclarar que ella piensa que hablan de trabajo.

—Le diré que en realidad sí que quieres, entonces.

—Esto no va de que yo quiera o no —igual se ríe un poco.

—Pero va a hacerle un universo de diferencia a él.

—¡Que no sea dramático! —vale, ahora sí se sonroja un poco.

—¿Dramático?

—Que universo de diferencia le va a ser, como si... esto implicará algo —vale, ahora sí puede que esté hablando de otro tema.

—¿Implicar qué?

—Pues algo más que... Lo que pide. Ehm.

—¿Cómo qué más?

—Dile eso, é-él va a entenderlo —gira un poco la cara. Es que las cejas de Gabriel porque todo esto...—Es de lo más extraño que te haya mandado a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no ha venido él? No es como que quiera yo hablar con sus súbditos, dile que a la próxima venga el directamente.

Mira a Aziraphale en busca de alguna idea para responder a eso. Ella estaba un poco distraída pensando que... ¡eso era bastante coqueto con Lucifer!

—Pensaba mantener un poco el misterio, creyó que te parecería más interesante... y como le rechazaste la otra vez que vino con Mefistófeles.

De hecho Aziraphale mira a Gabriel en plan... _what?!_ ¿Qué le rechazó cuando porque qué? ¡Y luego le llamaban a él pervertido! Cuando todos ellos estaban coqueteando...

Te vas a enterar de todos los escarceos amorosos celestiales, querida.

¡Son todos unos cínicos!

¿No te hace eso sentir un poco mejor?

¡Pues un poco sí y otro no! Porque todos son terriblemente crueles con ella.

Lo que significa que esto no tiene que ver con lo que hace, si no con que todos lo saben.

¡Sí! Por lo visto, maldita sea.

—N-No lo... rechacé. Propiamente —Miguel se sonroja.

—Acabaron yendo los dos con Gabriel.

Miguel entrecierra los ojos y le mira y es que Aziraphale hasta abre la boca. O sea de verdad que el cielo FRATERNIZABA también con otros demonios.

—No a lo mismo, evidentemente...

—Hasta donde sé, fue una encantadora cena —sigue Gabriel.

—¡Una cena! Eso no me lo... —se cruza de brazos y gira la cara—. Dile a Lucifer que si sabe lo que le conviene, debería dejar de jugar a los dos bandos.

—¿A los dos bandos?

Ahora Gabriel CENABA con MULTIPLES demonios, además de ACOSTARSE con Belcebú. ¿Y ella era aquí la única considerada paria?

—Los asuntos del infierno pasan por mi —declara Miguel mirando fijamente a Gabriel —. No por Gabriel.

—Pero tú le rechazaste.

—Dile que la cuestión de mantener el misterio quizás era... mutua.

—¿Quizás? —es que Gabriel también levanta las cejas y la verdad... ahora no está seguro que sea una buena idea decirle quien es realmente.

Miguel se sonroja y en realidad... yo también lo creo, va a MORIRSE como sepa que eres tú.

Aziraphale es que... ¡sigue sin poder creer todas estas cosas tan obvias!

—¿Bueno, estás aquí para cuestionarme o para llevarle el mensaje que te digo?

—B-Bien. Se lo diré entonces —se levanta.

—Y dile que igualmente, ehm, de lo otro al cielo no le va a gustar lo que pide. Preo que podemos discutirlo... sobre la cena.

—Ignoraba que comías.

Miguel se encoge de hombros, porque no lo hace... como Gabriel tampoco lo hace. ¡Pero ha dicho que fueron a una encantadora cena! Y ahora quiere ir ella también.

—¿Algo más?

—No, puedes irte —gesto con la mano y antes de que salgan les detiene—. Espera. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, has dicho?

—Miguel... ve con cuidado. Esto es más peligroso de lo que parece —le sonríe haciendo que ella parpadee y vacile.

_—W-What?_

—Te lo digo porque te quiero.

Espera... espera. Espera. Necesitamos más información de esa declaración de afecto.

Le toma de las manos. No ha dicho que le tenga afecto. Ha dicho que la quiere.

Ojos en blanco de Belcebú. OJOS EN PUTO BLANCO, CABRÓN.

El trauma.

Miguel parpadea, dejando que le tome de las manos porque... ¡Es que no saben la influencia que tiene Gabriel sobre ella!

Gabriel puede que hasta le pase afecto a través de las manos, un poco nervioso porque a ver si se va a meter en líos con Lucifer y le va a engañar, como Belcebú a él.

Aziraphale sigue... incrédula con todo esto. Les mira indignada.

Miguel va a querer meterse en líos contigo, demonio, como sigas haciendo esto.

—P-Porque m-me... quieres —susurra Miguel.

—Eso es —cariño en la cara.

—¿P-Por? —traga saliva

Es que el ES CAN DA LO de Aziraphale es absoluto. ¿¡Ahora qué?! ¿¡Ahora Gabriel estaba liándose con Miguel?!

Gabriel parpadea un poco porque ha salido de personaje sin darse cuenta. Miguel se le acerca un poco, humedeciéndose los labios. Anda, ahora arregla esto.

Gabriel da un paso atrás un poco escandalizado y mira a Aziraphale.

—Banksy, no creo que a Lucifer le guste esto... —suelta repentinamente Aziraphale, cuando le mira—. Vámonos

Miguel se SONROJA saliendo del embrujo maldito.

—Ah... Sí. Sí. Disculpa, Miguel —la suelta del todo—. Hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva. Sí —carraspeo, carraspeo.

—Que no creo que sea pronto. De hecho puede que no volvamos nunca. Le mandaremos tus saludos y mensaje a Lucifer —Aziraphale gira de Gabriel hacia la salida y él se va detrás sonriéndole a Miguel y luego frunciendo un poco el ceño a Aziraphale.

—¿Qué haces? —le riñe un poco Aziraphale a Gabriel, no importa cuánto le frunzas el ceño.

—¡Advertirle!

—¡No! ¡Estás seduciendo a Miguel siendo un demonio que ni siquiera existe!

—¿Perdona?

—Es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo, haciéndole cariñitos y diciéndole que la quieres... no tiene idea de quién eres más allá de Banksy, el demonio amigo de Lucifer... con quien ¡tiene un rollo raro!

—Lo sé, no puedo creer que me haya mentido... —claro, porque tú estás siendo muy sincero con todo el mundo.

Aziraphale sabe EXACTAMENTE por qué te ha mentido y por qué todo el cielo miente a todo mundo, si mira cómo le va a ella por no mentir, por estúpido.

—¿Mentido? A diferencia de lo que estabas tú haciendo...

—Era una prueba. No nos ha reconocido.

—No, por el contrario tú la has dejado prendida...

—Solo ha sido un malentendido, relájate.

—¿Desde cuándo tiene Miguel un rollo con Lucifer?

—No tiene un... rollo con Lucifer.

Aziraphale se quita la bolsa de la cabeza y le mira a los ojos.

—No así lo que tú llamas rollo.

—Como lo tuyo con... Es que no puedo creer que me hagan eso a mí cuando ustedes...

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo, Aziraphale?

—Es que no es justo... —susurra derrotada, volviendo a ponerse la bolsa en la cabeza.

—¿Qué no es justo?

—_Nothing_... vámonos.

—Bien —asiente. Porque te recordamos quien de todos es el único que se estaba tirando a un demonio hace como una hora... sin remordimiento alguno.

Bliblibli, que todos sean tontos y tengan remordimientos es otro asunto.

—Necesitamos bajar a la tierra e ir a una entrada del infierno...

—Aziraphale —le frunce el ceño otra vez porque ya lo sabe y no le gusta que se crea que puede ir dándole órdenes, llevándoselo del despacho de Miguel y todo eso.

—¿Sí, Gabriel?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—_N-Nothing_ —Aziraphale vacila.

—Pues relájate —se dirige a las escaleras.

—Estoy relajado... —susurra yendo tras él.


	98. Chapter 98

Bueno... ¿Te he dicho TODO lo que os ODIA Crowley?

Un poco. A Aziraphale no debería odiarle.

En fin, que Crowley te ODIA mientras se esconde en el infierno detrás de alguna esquina.

Ni siquiera tiene una mesa aquí o algún lugar al que ir a esperar sin parecer sospechoso y encima se han cargado su entrada. Aziraphale se ha cargado su entrada espectacular.

Quizás veas a Belcebú sentada por ahí, en su trono infernal, chasqueando los dedos para poner unas cuantas velas más...

Ugh... ¡Aziraphale no ha hecho nada!

La verdad, Crowley opina que ya empieza a haber suficiente fuego aquí abajo. Y eso que esto es el infierno. No pueden incendiar el ja-ja infierno. ¿No? De todos modos ni borracho se acerca a hablar con ella. ¡Si ya sabe que quiere matarle!

Pues quién sabe, pero Belcebú está completamente distraída, con la mirada bastante ida y aún más cara de aburrida de lo que habitualmente tiene, pero está bien que no... se le acerque o sí. En realidad... sería un lío particular que te le acercaras, distinto al que esperas.

Lo puto malo es que está paseando por ahí... aun no se ha disfrazado porque le da un poco de vergüenza y no quiere que todos le paren para decirle cosas, va con el teléfono jugando al _candycrush_ yendo de un lado a otro fingiéndose muy ocupado y por lo visto tiene que ir a fingirse ocupado a ese _bloody_ lado, como si el infierno midiera veinte putos metros cuadrados nada más.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sigue andando, no le habla a él. En realidad... es Hastur. Ah, se detiene y le mira.

—Oh... te han soltado.

Es que se le oscurece aún más la mirada y da un pasito hacia él.

—¿Qué hay?

—Vas a pagarme esto...

—Anda ya —levanta las manos en son de paz—. Solo estoy aquí por los festejos —chasquea los dedos y... se pone su disfraz—. ¿Ves?

—Me parece perfecto que estés aquí —sonríe de lado.

Ha estado un rato peleando su disfraz o más bien peleando para el que quería que fuera su disfraz le quedara bien. Al final Aziraphale ha estado todo el día y no le ha dejado probar suficiente pero... bueno. Chaleco de terciopelo blanco, camisa celeste, abrigo crema... pajarita... ejem. El pelo aun lo lleva rojo y corto porque no le convencen los rizos.

_What_?! ¿De qué se ha disfrazado? ¿¡De Aziraphale?!

Sigh... sí.

Cie. Los. Hastur parpadea y parpadea otra vez.

_—What the hell..._

—Es una broma —se encoge de hombros—. Los ángeles dan bastante miedo, ¿no es eso?

—No dan el más mínimo.

—Será que no conoces a muchos.

—Tu mariquita no da ningún miedo —La verdad ni sabe qué quiere decir eso de mariquita, pero escuchó a alguien referirse a Aziraphale el otro día como tal, así que le ha parecido buena idea.

El suspiro y los ojos en blanco de Crowley, pensando que no la ha visto gritar irritada o hambrienta.

—Quiero que sepas que no he olvidado a tu angelito.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta, pero igual podría presentarte a algún amigo. ¿Conoces a... Sandalio se llamaba el que bajo aquí con él?

—No hablo de eso, imbécil... un día de estos, quizás hoy... voy a desaparecerlo para siempre, y tú solo vas a poder lloriquear por los rincones como haces.

—Claro, de hecho, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo a la tierra? Hoy voy a estar aquí, así que tienes camino libre. A Belcebú va a encantarle

—No, hoy es Halloween y soy un duque del infierno y desde luego que lo que tengo que hacer es estar aquí en el infierno, idiota. No voy a irme.

—Pues por eso. Vas y bajas con su cabeza. Una entrada espectacular.

—Claro, y tú vas a darme esa idea... No soy idiota... —le toma del brazo—. ¡Lord Belcebú!

—¿Y qué...? ¡Ugh!

—Lord Belcebú, ¡mire a quien he traído a su asquerosa presencia! —tira de él con bastante fuerza. Pues que va a hacer más que dejarse, aunque intenta que le suelte un poco. ¡Joder! Al menos no le arrugues el abrigo.

Lord Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco cuando escucha los gritos, girándose a Hastur y parpadeando al ver a Crowley, se humedece los labios y gira la mirada, sin verle. Es que Crowley no se atreve ni a protestar demasiado.

—C-Crowley —Belcebú vacila, la verdad.

—Lord... Belcebú —sonrisita tensa, hace una reverencia pequeñita y levanta una ceja al verla disfrazada de general nazi, sin comentar nada... Aunque con cierta curiosidad de si se va a enfadar de que otro "demonio" vaya disfrazado como ella.

Belcebú es que... no quiere que le pregunte sobre Gabriel y teme que lo haga. Carraspea y le mira de reojo.

—_What the hell_ haces aquí a esta hora? —pregunta tensa.

Ah, ya claro "¿ya no... ehm... quiere matarme?" pregunta clave sobre Gabriel

—Eh... bueno, siempre digo que tengo... inconvenientes y todo eso pero hoy... no. Así que... aquí estoy —sonrisa nerviosa, se encoge de hombros balanceándose un poco con las caderas sin notarlo.

Ella le mira... y nota que se ha disfrazado. De puto ÁNGEL.

"Pero podríamos subirnos todos a por uno rapidito a ver si disuadimos un poco ciertos comportamientos" añade Crowley para sí mismo en cuanto a los comentarios referidos a Gabriel.

Belcebú se humedece los labios pensando que claramente no se ha disfrazado de Gabriel. Parpadea, desviando la mirada.

No, no se ha disfrazado de Gabriel. Eso seguro, aunque Gabriel le da más miedo, pero esto es como un poco... ehm... _ironically_.

Y es que... no quiere pensar en a Gabriel. Tampoco quiere pensar en el imbécil de Crowley y su estúpido ángel de mierda que sí le quiere y si quiere estar con él.

—¿No va a... encerrarle? ¿Le pongo en el calabozo? ¿No quiere matarle, Lord Belcebú? —pregunta Hastur hasta sonriendo un poco sintiéndose el niño más listo de la clase por haberle traído.

—Joder —protesta Crowley intentando que le suelte un poco.

—Lárgate, Crowley. No quiero verte —decide ella.

—Claro, sin problema —insiste el para que Hastur le suelte.

—P-Pero, Su... Bajeza, yo escuché que... —Hastur balbucea incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A caso estas sordo, Hastur? —protesta Crowley.

—_Shut up!_ ¡Mire de qué se ha disfrazado! ¡Está de ángel!

—¡Es irónico!

—¡No! Es una vergüenza para todos nosotros con ese atuendo ridículo... _"Ñañaña, I love an angel..."_

Oooojos en blanco de Crowley, aunque se sonroja un poco y Belcebú BUFA. Crowley la mira y piensa en Aziraphale diciéndole que está preocupada y comiéndole el coco con que pobrecita... y con que les beneficia que ellos dos... y con qué tan triste que está Gabriel y que otras mierdas.

Tal vez debería decírselo. O advertirla, _"Eh, que tal si... sin motivo aparente, somos un poco indulgentes hoy con el cielo en la gran fiesta del infierno, por... cambiar."_

—No quiero escuchar esas mierdas —protesta ella para Hastur, zumbando más que de costumbre.

_"¿Qué tal si hoy fingimos que hay ángeles entre el público? Como juego, ¿eh? Podríamos fingir que yo soy uno de ellos, claro, no uno de verdad"_

Y... luego que se entere. De algún modo. Y SABRÁ que él lo SABÍA desde ahora. Y ACTIVA Y CONSCIENTEMENTE se puso del lado del cielo y no les advirtió. JODER.

Claro y volverá a querer matarte. Aunque ahora mismo, Belcebú suspira cansadamente mientras Hastur vuelve a alegar una estupidez sobre Crowley y el ángel imbécil.

¿Cómo podría... decirle sin... decirle? Porque obviamente decirle implica que descubran a la IDIOTA DE AZIRAPHALE QUE NO DEBÍA BAJAR.

Y darle la espalda a tu marido que confío en ti.

Por eso se ha disfrazado como él para llamar la atención de los demonios y porque si alguien le descubría siempre había algunos idiotas que creerían que se referían a él y no al de verdad.

—Hastur, deja que se vaya y cállate —vuelve a protestar ella sin mucho ánimo.

Y es que noooota, nota que está ahí con ese ánimo... joder, porque tenía que venir Aziraphale a comerle la cabeza y a hacerle sentir mal ahora.

—Ehm... él está... está de malas también. Triste y _whatever_ —carraspea un poco y mira a Hastur de reojo.

—¡Yo no estoy triste! —protesta Hastur que cree que habla de él.

Belcebú parpadea una vez... y mira a Crowley. Frunce el ceño.

—_Whaaat?!_

Crowley traga saliva, dando un pasito atrás y se encoge de hombros.

—No sé qué ha pasado, solo sé lo que... me han contado.

—_What are you..._ —empieza Hastur otra vez y lo siento querido. Chasquido. Hastur desaparece.

—¿Qué coño es lo que te han contado?!

—Que está de mal humor. Gritando y... bueno. Por lo visto por una llamada de teléfono que no fue bien.

A Belcebú se le oscurece la mirada porque... a saber qué significa eso. Nada. Le ha bloqueado el teléfono incluso.

—Me he aburrido de él. Eso ha pasado.

—Oh... Ya... ya veo —asiente—. No la molesto más entonces —"Mejor, porque solo me estoy metiendo en esto porque Aziraphale es pesado de cojones" añade para sí.

—¿Qué sabes de esa llamada?

—¿Eh?

—¿Que mierda te han contado? ¿Ha sido el _bloody_ ángel tuyo?

—Ehm... S-Sí —¿aburrida? ¡Ja! Sí, claro—. Estaba con ella comiendo cuando... pasó. Y dijo que volvió de un humor de perros. Es todo lo que sé.

—¿¡Estaba con quién comiendo?! —se tensa frunciendo el ceño

—Pues con mi ehm... Aziraphale. O sea, no que sea mi nada que... bueno, creo que se llama así... ejem —parlotea.

—¿¡Estaba teniendo una _bloody_ cita con ÉL?!

—De trabajo.

Ella sigue frunciendo el ceño, pero parece un poco menos alterada.

—_I-I-I... don't care _—responde y se revuelve un poco, mirando al salón. Y pareciera cualquier cosa menos que no le importa, la verdad—. Esto ha sido una idea mala, y obviamente yo he decidido que... tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

—Sí, l-lo... entiendo. Son desesperantes y hay que ser un poco insistente a veces. Siempre he dicho que esto no fue fácil. Solo que bueno, al final... pues... tal vez... valga un poco la pena y... o sea, por... el espionaje y todo eso.

Ella se humedece los labios y vuelve a desviar la mirada y es que esta es justo la conversación que no quería tener con Crowley, y quería tenerla por igual. Porque es que Gabriel ha dicho clarito que no quiere.

Y también te está diciendo clarito que no está tan bien y tranquilo con esa decisión.

—¿Esto te ha pasado a ti alguna vez?

—¿Eh? ¿El qué?

Le mira porque claramente no quiere decirle exactamente cuál es el problema. Crowley sonríe nervioso.

—M-Me refiero a... p-por lo que dices de que vale la... p-pena insistir. ¿Has tenido que hacerlo?

—Ah, sí, lo que más.

—Y te ha dicho que ya... hmmm n-no... Bueno... que mejor n-no... que... no. Hmmm...

—Miles de veces.

—_Really_?! ¿Y... que no quiere? —parpadea.

—Nada. Todo lo que se puede no querer, alguna vez ha dicho que no lo quiere.

Ok. Ok. Ok.

Pues lo siento, pero así es.

Belcebú deja de estar desparramada en el trono y se echa al frente, mirándole interesada. Crowley cambia el peso de pie.

—¿¡Y qué has hecho?! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Él dice que te quiere todo el tiempo y no se siente culpable además y...

—Ya...

—¿Cómo has hecho?

—Pues... siendo paciente e insistiendo e insistiendo y haciéndole el caso justito a sus quejas.

—¿Aunque diga que no?

—Pues si dice que no... Bajas un poco el ritmo y le das un poco de tiempo y... sigues.

Ella le mira, como si acabara de explicarle algo así como el fuego o la rueda. Crowley se encoge de hombros.

—O sea, es que va a decir que no a todo. Todo el tiempo. La cuestión es no violarle pero... es que a veces, si es por ellos nunca va a pasar nada.

Belcebú se muerde el labio con eso, poniendo ojitos de esperanza.

—Es que si yo hubiera tenido que creerme todos sus noes... probablemente hubiera tardado como seis mil años en llegar esto... —fíjate, justo lo que pasó.

—¡Seis mil años!

Carraspea un poco y se encoge de hombros sin mirarla, ligeramente sonrojado.

—Ugh... no. No, no sé si podría esperar seis mil _bloody_ años, joder con los ángeles. Yo... pensé que esto era más definitivo.

—¿Definitivo?

—Pues... que si no quería era que realmente... no quiere.

—Mmm... Bueno, eso puede ser también

—¿No has dicho que hay que insistir? —frunce el ceño.

—Sí, sí... pero... o sea, tampoco hay que... forzarle. O bueno, tal vez sí, al final son ángeles y nosotros demonios.

—No voy a violarle ni a hacerle nada que realmente no quiera.

—Entonces... —se encoge de hombros.

—Hmm... —se lo piensa, esto de... insistir más—. Ha dicho que me hablará y me ha bloqueado en el teléfono.

—Bueno, se habrá puesto nervioso.

—Pero... pff... Él no se pone nervioso. Bueno si pero... — Cosas que nunca pensaste harías en tu vida, Crowley. Estás consiguiendo mucho más de lo que ha conseguido Aziraphale en este tema.

—Claro que se ponen nerviosos. Todo lo relativo al infierno les pone los pelos de punta.

—Yo no parezco ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Tal vez... sería hora de... —es que se le muere el chistecito solo—. Ehm...

—¿De qué?

—P-Pues de... ponerle... un poco... ehm... _n-nothing._

—No entiendo. ¿Ponerle un poco de qué?

Carraspea.

—L-Los pelos de... punta— o lo que no son pelos, añade para si. Belcebú levanta una ceja.

—¿Cómo?

—Ehm... me refiero a... darle dolor de cabeza, ponerle en problemas. O sea... que...

—Molestarle...

—Sí.

—Ya hice eso... bueno antes. De hecho creo que si le puse los pelos de punta, estaba enfadado —sonríe de lado—. Pero de ahí vino todo eso. No sé, ¡son incomprensibles!

—Estoy seguro que no ha dejado de pensar en usted. Eso es bueno.

—Yo... no... ehm... estaría tan segura —se sonroja.

—¿Por?

La verdad, no tiene idea de por qué piensa eso, ni siquiera sabe si o piensa de verdad, solo... está extremadamente nerviosa con este tema. Crowley inclina la cabeza.

—Yo no he pensado... t-tanto en él

—Mejor —La mira porque eso sí que no se lo cree—. Es bien sabido que el que piensa más en el otro es el que está más jodido.

Belcebú se sonroja porque... es que no ha pasado más de media hora sin que piense en él, y eso le jode.

—Pff... Debe ser él, porque claramente yo no tengo esos problemas.

—Por eso mismo, esto es como con los humanos, me parece.

—¿En qué aspecto?

—En que como más enamorado está uno, más piensa en el otro.

Belcebú aprieta los ojos sintiendo una punzadita en el corazón y es que... si hubiera ángeles por ahí ya estarían notando cosas.

—¿Tú estás enamorado de tu ángel? —te reto a que respondas eso sin equivocarte.

—Eeeeeh... —abre y cierra la boca unas cuantas veces haciendo soniditos indescifrables. Belcebú le mira con interés, un poco sonrojada —. Eh...uhm... nnnn...

LA mirada penetrante.

—N-N-Nah, no... Demasiado.

—No... Demasiado.

—N-Nah...

—P-Pero sí estás enamorado de él... No es nada más que estés... jugando con él.

—Pues es que no lo... estoy.

—¿No estás qué?

—E-Enamorado. O sea...

Belcebú frunce el ceño. Lo siento, Crowley, esta conversación es compleja.

Joder si lo es. Va a acabar _bloody_ deshidratado del sudor frío. ¿Y esta pajarita tiene que apretar tanto?

—¿No estas nada enamorado? —pregunta sonrojándose levemente.

—Nah, es una... es... ehm... estoy solo... sacando provecho.

Belcebú entrecierra los ojos, inconforme con esa respuesta.

—D-Desde luego yo también.

—E-Entonces hay que... aguantarle algunas cosas con más motivo.

—C... Claro.

—Y dejarle hacer antes de volver a la carga.

—Dejarle... hacer.

—Pues respirar.

—Ya... ya. Ya. Sí, eso hago. Igualmente tampoco estoy tan interesada en verle ni nada —se echa atrás otra vez en su trono, mirándole de reojo—. ¿Qué te ha dicho tu ángel?

—Ehm... que... está de mal humor todo el tiempo. Enfadado y con menos paciencia de lo normal.

—Es... un idiota —responde sonriendo de ladito.

—¿Idiota?

—Que está enfadado... a saber por qué. ¿No te ha dicho el ángel?

—No, solo cree que fue por una... llamada telefónica porque empezó a estar así al volver.

Belcebú se revuelve porque no, no fue una llamada telefónica. Fue el que ella estuviera ahí, y él no quería... nada. Estaba enfadado porque subiera al cielo, estaba enfadado porque ella estaba ahí y no parecía... tener ningún interés de nada más. Aprieta los ojos.

—Ehm... estaba yo ahí afuera del restaurante.

—Oh... ehm... vaya —vacila porque de verdad DE VERDAD no quiere saber todo esto ni quiere ser ahora el _bloody_ confidente de Belcebú, pero...—Y... ¿Q-Qué pasó? —pregunta tardando un poco en preguntarlo porque parece que ella quiere contárselo a pesar de todo.

—Me dijo que no quería nada más y que parara.

—Oh... supongo que... está siendo un poco rápido todo.

Ella se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—_Are you going too fast?_ —Crowley proyectándose.

—Pues yo diría que no, llevamos... siglos de trabajar... en... bandos opuestos y de... bueno... yo qué coño sé. ¿A qué _bloody_ velocidad querría ir él?

La cara de _"Aaaaay"_

—¿Es que qué espera que haga? ¿Que... no le hable nunca? ¿O que solo le hable? O que... yo qué sé. Quizás quiere volver a lo que teníamos antes. O quizás no quiere volver a nada, dado que el muy idiota me bloqueó en el teléfono.

—Estará... a veces, si se sienten culpables de lo que hacen, deciden ser un poco más drásticos.

—¿Tu ángel hace eso también? —es que la verdad, esta conversación le está siendo sumamente útil.

—Oh, sí... son muy de blanco y negro. O sea, de repente no les pasa nada y casi son ellos los que te tientan a ti y de repente no quieren ni hablarte porque les llevas por el mal camino.

Belcebú levanta las cejas porque es TAL CUAL le pasa.

—A momentos te seduce él y repentinamente es como si uno estuviera haciéndolo todo.

—Exacto y además es como que te culpan hasta de lo que hacen ELLOS.

—Claro, como si uno fuera el causante de todo lo que hacen con premeditación cuando uno está haciendo... lo que puede. Además hacen... cosas raras.

—¡Sí!

—Y sueltan esa... cosa. Debe ser una de esas mierdas angelicales.

—Espere, ¿o qué cosas raras?

—Pues eso que... eso que... se siente.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué?

—Algo que hace... cuando está cerca... cuando te toca que... hace que sientas como...

—Ah, él... ehm... sí.

—¿El tuyo también lo hace?

—_It is... L-Love. Yes._ No lo controlan. O sea, a veces sí, pero...

Belcebú se sonroja, porque es lo que más le gusta de Gabriel.

—Ugh.

Normal, aunque lo de Gabriel es afecto.

Uuuuuugh. Esa mierda.

—Esa cosa de mierda angelical que... ugh.

—Es... sí, bastante asqueroso —no la mira.

—Absolutamente...—ella tampoco le mira a él, sonrojándose más.

El momento incómodo.

oOXOo

Aziraphale vacila porque... qué entrada tan más fea... no que no la hubiera visto más de alguna vez, habitualmente dese los brazos de Crowley y de salida, cero preocupado por mirar el paisaje. Se revuelve un poco, nerviosita.

_"Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrare"_

—Siempre tan agradable venir al infierno... —comenta sarcástica Aziraphale, arrugando la nariz.

Gabriel ni atención presta al escrito de la puerta. Deberías haber venido en los viejos tiempos, cuando el perro de tres cabezas. Joder, eso sí era impresionante. El perro de tres cabezas y el barquero ciego.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—Un poco —confiesa—. ¿Tú no?

—Mucho.

Mano a la cabeza, confortándole un poco. Ea, ea. Ella le mira de reojito porque... ese pat pat siempre le da más miedo que otra cosa.

—Todo va a ir bien —asegura poco interesado—. ¿Sabes a dónde hay que ir ahora?

—Creo que sí... —sí que lo sabe porque Crowley se lo ha dicho—. Aunque el infierno es laberíntico.

—Ya, bueno. Es básicamente espirales.

—¿En dónde está la oficina de Belcebú? —pregunta mirándole de reojo para ver qué tanto conoce el infierno.

—Hacia ahí —señala sin dudar—. Pero no es a dónde vamos.

—Lo sé, solo... me dio curiosidad. ¿Es bonita?

—Nada aquí abajo es bonito. Mira por donde pisas.

Cosa más difícil, imposible, cuando uno trae una bolsa en la cabeza, por más agujeros que tenga. Aziraphale se repega un poco a Gabriel cuando... empieza a haber demonios y gente penitente caminando por aquí y por allá. Este lugar es horrendo.

—¿P-Por?

—Suele haber charcos de cosas pestilentes y a veces hay agujeros y cosas raras.

—Ugh... —mira casi en su totalidad hacia el suelo y un poco adelante—. Es aquí... a la izquierda, creo...

—¿Aquí? ¿Seguro? —le mira.

—E-Es... un pasillo largo que se hace angosto y huele a azufre, ¿no?

—Como todos —igual gira.

Ella le sigue y alguien les sigue también, haciendo un poco de ruido y consiguiendo que Aziraphale casi se repegue a Gabriel del todo.

Gabriel se detiene, mirando a quien viene.

¿En serio? Aziraphale no se lo puede creer. Se esconde igual un poco tras él. Pues es que...

—_What?_ —pregunta el demonio que viene, que no tiene un diente y huele especialmente mal. Gabriel se aparta para dejarle pasar.

—Vamos bien para lo de Halloween, ¿no?

—Nadie va bien, _what the fuck, dude?_ —Lo ve con cara de incredulidad.

—Me refiero a que si es por aquí.

—_Are you... new?_

—¡No! No, no, no... Pero hace mucho que no venimos. Parece que han cambiado algunas cosas.

—¿¡Aquí?! _Dude..._

—Sí.

—El _hall_ está para allá —señala hacia medio pasillo, y luego sigue caminando—. _Arsehole._

—Oh, Dios te... —se detiene a sí mismo, es la fuerza de la costumbre y carraspea un poco

Aziraphale palidece y el demonio sólo tiene un escalofrío pero sigue su camino.

—Ugh... procura no mencionar a Dios.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, se me ha escapado.

—Venga, igual es una victoria, ¡no te ha reconocido!

—Vamos para allá antes de que estén todos y no tengamos sitio —hace un gesto con la mano, porque sí, cree que pues... probablemente no haya sitios asignados y algunos lleguen un poco tarde, al fin y al cabo esto es el infierno y son un desorden.

—Aún no es hora ¿o sí?

—No, pero si llegamos antes serán otros dos los que no puedan entrar —claro porque tu crees que te cuentan en la entrada o algo. Vas a flipar cuando veas que de hecho hay como... cinco sillas y si alguien más quiere una tiene que IMPROVISAR.

—Sí, sí... vamos. Cuidado, parece haber excremento ahí, no lo pises.

Gabriel da un salto apartándose porque ODIA este sitio. Además, aunque aún no está de muy buen humor como para disfrutar su ropa negra, estos zapatos le gustan. Dices "estos zapatos me gustan" como si tuvieras algunos _bloody_ zapatos que no te gustaran.

Lo odias pero igual has bajado aquí a verla.

Esta es una misión de espionaje, no vamos a verla a ELLA.

—Podrían limpiar algo de vez en cuando... —protesta Aziraphale sin que le parezca raro que Crowley comparta el odio con Gabriel.

—Aparentemente no lo hacen porque "esto es el infierno, no se supone que tenga que ser cómodo" —responde poniendo un poco de voz en falsete con las justificaciones que le dan a él.

—Crowley lo odia.

—Bienvenido al club —protesta.

—Mira, ahí parece haber más luz...

—Vamos a acercarnos... —se dirige hacia ahí y es que ya me los imagino llegando y que solo estén Belcebú y Crowley y a Crowley dándole un INFARTO, pero naaah.

Debe haber tres demonios más y Hastur, que está en el calabozo. Otra vez.

Pobre hombre.

El problema es que una vez dentro, a Gabriel no le interesa hablar con ningún otro demonio que no sea ella y ella está ahí hablando de ti con Crowley.

Pero tampoco quiere acercarse a hablar con ella, de hecho le da un pequeño vuelco el corazón al verla

Que Aziraphale siente... aunque rápidamente se distrae con... _wait a moment_. ¿De qué está... es... ese... Crowley?

Sí, ese es Crowley. Mira el pelo rojo y las gafas de sol inconfundibles en combinación con el abrigo blanco.

Aziraphale se SONROJA debajo de la capucha al ver a Crowley disfrazado de... es genérico, ¿verdad? Un disfraz de "ángel".

Sí, claro, espera que se gire y veas la estúpida pajarita de cuadros escoceses.

¿Es una burla esto o qué?, ¡la pajarita! Hasta se lleva la mano al cuello.

¡No empieces a sacar conclusiones, _Angel_!

Saca conclusiones, todas las del mundo, con esa pajarita.

¡No saques conclusiones! Bastante vergüenza le da llevarla y que todos le vean así de ridículo. El año que viene vuelve a venir de _Scary Poppins _como cuando cuidaban de Warlock.

¿Vergüenza?

Pues sí, porque es el _outfit_ con menos estilo... de hecho, no merece ni ser llamado _outfit_.

Gabriel se acerca a otro demonio _random_ de por ahí odiando un poco llevar el estúpido mismo disfraz que Belcebú. Porque parece que lo llevan. ¿Lo habrá sabido? ¿Será una indirecta para decirle que... son obvios y les ha reconocido? Carraspea un poco junto al demonio random.

—¿Tienes el programa de los festejos? —_really_, Gabriel...

—¿El… _what?_

—Pues el papel donde pone las actividades y quién participa para saber qué hay que hacer y dónde hay que ir.

—¿Hablas de una sentencia? —Como si le hablara en chino. Le mira si entender.

—¿Cómo sabes qué hay que hacer ahora? —le mira intensamente. El demonio da un pasito atrás.

—Esperar.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Hasta que ocurra algo.

Gabriel se humedece los labios. Bienvenido al infierno.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

—Algo, a que lleguen todos y Lord Belcebú empiece.

—Pero va a ser la hora en como diez minutos. ¿Por qué no están aquí todos?

_—Pfff, what the hell!?_

—¿Qué?

—Esto no empieza hasta tarde, _who the fuck are you?_

—¿Entonces por qué todos dicen que va a empezar a las doce?

—¡Pues porque empieza a las doce! —el demonio frunce el ceño.

—Pero si no hay nadie aquí, no va a empezar a las doce.

—Pues no te quejes conmigo, quéjate con Lord Belcebú.

La mira un instante y luego se vuelve al demonio.

—Estoy harto de decirle que la organización de esto es un desastre.

—¿Y más o menos que mierda esperas que yo haga...? _Who the fucking hell are you?_ —el demonio le mira de arriba abajo.

—Pensaba que a lo mejor éramos más protestando... aunque no creo que te haga ningún caso a ti.

—Aquí no se puede protestar... y ella no hace ningún caso a nadie.

—¿Entonces porque me dices que proteste con ella?

Aziraphale piensa que Gabriel... Dios mío, ¿qué pretende? ¿Armar una revuelta en el infierno después de estar ahí cinco minutos?

—¡Porque a mí también me caga y no puedo hacer nada!

—Es un desastre —asiente y sonríe un poco.

—_Well, fuck, _sí que lo es.

—Por lo menos ella es mona —se vuelve a ella sonriendo y ahora Aziraphale si debería sentir un poquito de oleadita, que le hace levantar una ceja, porque sí que está prestándole total atención esta vez.

—Hmmm... ¿Mona? _Really_? Es... bastante sádica y completamente injusta.

—Una cosa no quita la otra.

—Ehh... _really_? —el demonio la mira—. Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen últimamente...

—¿Qué dicen?

—Oh, _come on..._ que no es nuestro tipo el que le gusta.

—Ah, ya...

—Trae ahí ese asunto con eeeeel _bloody_ Arcángel Gabriel. El Otro día hasta la vieron sonriendo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy claramente no, parece que se cayó al lago de azufre.

—Oh... ¿en serio? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—¿A mí? Nah, pero dicen que ha estado rara, mira todos los adornos y las velas y... Pff.. hasta parece el puto cielo en navidad.

Gabriel mira alrededor.

—Te aseguro que no parece el cielo en Navidad para NADA.

—¿Vas allá con frecuencia? —le mira.

—¿Qué? Sí, claro... es decir... Nooo, no. No.

—¿Sí o no? Joder, no me digas que estás saliendo con uno de ellos tú TAMBIÉN.

—Eh... sí, claro. ¿No era una... asignación?

—Ya, bueno, pfff... Sí, pero es OBVIO que solo es un pretexto.

—¿Un pretexto?

—Para hacer sus cosas con el ángel sin verse imbécil.

—Mmmm... Pero está el otro, el demonio Crowley...

—Ya, bueno, pero no es lo mismo que haya uno a que seamos todos. No sé, yo digo. Dicen que es la conquista del cielo o algo así, a mi me parece un poco imbécil.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues como vamos a conquistar al cielo así, ¡es absurdo! Nos van a conquistar a nosotros con su puto amor de mierda.

—¿Te da miedo el amor de los ángeles? —levanta las cejas.

—¿A ti no?

—Sí, sí, claro.

—O sea, quién sabe lo que puedan hacer con él, pero ¡claramente va a ser algo demoníaco!

—Será más bien algo angelical.

—¿Y eso te parece una cosa del infierno? O sea es que cuando la calidad de la mierda... sube, estamos jodidos.

—Pero de algún modo vosotros podéis controlarlo.

—¿Controlar qué?

—Lo que... sentís de vuelta y como os afecta.

—No entiendo... ¿Nosotros quienes? ¿Tú eres diferente?

—Eh... sí, un poco, porque no soy de... Europa. De hecho te he dicho antes que estaba con un ángel también, ¿conoces al Arcángel Azrael?

—No en persona —le mira a los ojos—. ¿Tú sí?

—Es mi pareja. Mi ángel.

—¿¡El Arcángel Azrael?! _Whaaaat?_

Gabriel sonríe con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—_Whoa!_ —se la cree, se la compra.

El ángel sonríe más, tan orgulloso... y pensando que así joderán un poco a Azrael, que bien que lo merece. Tan cabrón.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué es o qué? _Bloody hell_, todo mundo está haciendo estas cosas raras...

—¿Pues qué es de qué?

—¿Qué tal te va? ¿Sí es como... todos dicen?

—No estoy seguro de qué sea lo que todos dicen.

—Pues así de estupidizante.

—¿Te parezco yo estúpido? —Esas preguntas, Gabriel, que no estás en el cielo...

—Pues... ¿quién no? —sonríe un poco, de lado. Ojos en blanco del ángel.

—Debe ser que sí lo es, que estoy súper enamorado y en un tórrido romance.

—Pues es lo que me acabas de decir —el demonio se ríe.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, entonces. ¿Vas a ir tras de un ángel, tú?

—Pues... quizás no sería mala idea, solo por probar. Al menos son puntuales, ¿no?

—Sí, eso sí —se ríe. Gabriel haciendo AMIGOS en el infierno.


	99. Chapter 99

Aziraphale no lo está teniendo tan fácil, la verdad. Está ahí vacilando un poco, oyéndoles y ha intentado interceder treinta y seis veces y le han ignorado totalmente.

La verdad... a nadie le extraña.

No, peeeeero... Igualmente, me parece que saca el teléfono y busca escribirle a Crowley. "¿Y ese disfraz?"

Crowley da un salto mientras habla con Belcebú, palideciendo y buscándole a su alrededor porque si ha visto su disfraz es que ya está ahí.

Aziraphale sonríe, mirándole. Crowley se sonroja al verle, aun sin verle sonreír.

_"It's... ironic."_

"¿Cómo puede ser un disfraz de tu marido... _ironic_?"

"Es la... cosa más terrorífica que se me ha ocurrido."

"No sabía que era terrorífico, _Darling_. Más terrorífica es la conversación que está teniendo Gabriel con este demonio. ¿Quién es?"

"Eh... debe llamarse algo así como... Dude."

"Muy iluminador. Hablabas con Belcebú... que te ha dicho, ¿ya no quiere matarte?"

"Estamos quejándonos de vosotros. Me ha contado que han peleado, que se ha puesto en plan todo esto es pecado, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero saber nada."

"Oh, pobrecita mía... " Casi solo Aziraphale en el mundo le llaman 《pobrecita mía》 a Belcebú "Y después de quejarse... no le has contado, ¿verdad?"

"¿Contarle qué?"

"¡Que estamos aquí!"

"¿Para que me mate y luego a vosotros? Claro, es la ilusión de mi vida."

"Vale, vale, ¡solo quería saberlo! Gabriel está quejándose de todo lo sucio y desordenado que es esto."

"¿Y alguna novedad?" Mira a Belcebú de reojo porque cuando escribe con él se olvida de ella, además de que tarda hooooooras en escribirle.

"Y la ha llamado «mona»"

"Ah, mira, eso sí que puedo decírselo"

"De hecho acaba de llamarla mona, ¡pese a todo!" Aziraphale sonríe de lado y mira a Gabriel y hace un comentario... que todos ignoran.

—Ah... el ángel está hablando con Gabriel.

—¿¡Ahora?!

"No estés tan contento."

"Oh... ¿por?"

—Sí, le ha dicho que cree que es usted mona.

—_What?!_ —el sonrojo... y los sentimientos, absolutamente intensos después del drama previo...

Crowley estaba escribiendo y para, mirándola. De hecho, Gabriel la desbloquea del teléfono

! Ahora?! Si existe una notificación para informar cuando esto ocurre, Belcebú la debe tener activa.

¡Está descongelándose le el corazón! (A Gabriel)

Sí, un poco.

—¿¡A-Acaba de decir eso?! —insiste Belcebú porque Crowley no le responde y suena su teléfono con la notificación que indica que... Gabriel... que le ha desbloqueado. Ahora puede ver otra vez su foto y casi siente que, de ser necesario respirar podría hacerlo bien otra vez.

—Sí, por lo visto, tal vez hace un rato porque tarda mucho.

—Me ha... me acaba de desbloquear —es que la SONRISA inmediata—. ¿Qué más dice el ángel?

—Nada... está escribiendo.

"Quiere saber más cosas."

Belcebú se muerde el labio sin saber si escribirle algo o no... darle espacio, preo insistir. Le manda el dibujito de un murciélago.

Aziraphale mira a Gabriel de reojo otra vez.

_Aziraphale está escribiendo._

"Ha dicho que además de sádica y completamente injusta es mona... y ha sentido. Yo lo he sentido sentir, cierto... afecto"

—Que es una sádica e injusta.

Belcebú se ríe un poco, casi un zumbido.

—Y el ángel dice que está sintiéndole emanar afecto.

—¡Ugh! ¡Dile que... deje de sentirlo! —Se sonrooooooja.

—No le voy a decir eso —sonríe un poco cómplice.

—¡Ugh!

—¿Qué?

—¡Al menos dile al ángel que deje de chismear lo que Gabriel siente!

—¿No quiere saberlo?

—Ugh, sí que quiero, ¿qué más dice?

"Quiere saber más cosas."

M-Más cosas, piensa Aziraphale para sí mismo. Qué otras más cosas puede querer saber, no tengo más cosas que contarle.

"Gabriel le acaba de decir a ese demonio que sale con Azrael... no le cuentes eso."

—Dice que le gusta su... ehm... di... uhm p-pelo.

Belcebú levanta las cejas.

"_Angel_! ¡Espabila!"

_—Are you... fucking... kidding me?_

—No, no... ¡No! ¡No!

"Está... parece... más relajado"

—Dice que se ha relajado.

Belcebú mira su teléfono.

No, no le ha contestado.

¿Y lo ha visto?

No, está un poco tenso hablando con los demonios, aunque por lo visto se está riendo inventándose historias sobre Azrael.

Azrael pensaría un... "madura".

Ya claro, como si él no fuera a hacerlo aun peor de ser al revés.

Desde luego, ¡pero ese es otro asunto!

Belcebú se revuelve... guardando el teléfono.

El caso es que cada vez hay más gente por ahí y Crowley está empezando a ponerse nervioso porque no tiene una visual directa de Aziraphale.

Y Belcebú, que aunque considera que esta conversación con Crowley es importante... se siente un poco mejor y más hecha a la idea de hacer Halloween...

Maldita sea, Gabriel, ¿tienes que reírte a putos gritos porque están poniendo verde a Belcebú? ¿¡Quién coño se ríe así en el infierno?!

De hecho algunos demonios le miran completamente intrigados y como Belcebú adquiera curiosidad...

Gabriel se disculpa, diciendo que lo que pasa es que todo lo que dicen es verdad. _Es grasioso porque es sierto._

Aziraphale le FULMINA.

Carraspeo, carraspeo. Vuelve dentro de tu capucha, amargada.

¡No está amargada! Es que estás haciendo JUSTO lo que no deberías.

Es que le sale natural y espera que no empiece a emanar afecto por las buenas solo porque es lo que... hace. Siempre. No porque lo provoquen si no...

Ojos en blanco. O sea ¿va a emanar afecto al _bloody_ demonio que está hablando con él? Es agradable ser especial... Refunfuña Belcebú.

No, no, no. No al demonio, ni por el demonio.

Ah, menos mal que lo _bloody_ aclaran. No que nos interesara. Ejem. Ejem. Ejem

Porque es el Arcángel _Fucking_ Gabriel y es lo que hace. E igual que tiene mucho poder para lo bueno, pues lo tiene igual cuando quisiera en realidad... controlarlo y nunca ha tenido que reprimirlo en general, así que... pues no sabe.

"Dios mío, Crowley, Gabriel... ¿No le sientes?" Justo lo que Aziraphale le dijo, que fuera discreto.

"¿Sentirle? No... ¿por?"

"Porque está siendo TODO menos discreto."

"Solo hay un ambiente como de... más... como de... es el que se está riendo como demente, ¿verdad?"

"No SOLO se está riendo, está haciendo del infierno un lugar cálido y con amor."

Belcebú se revuelve... y hay algo... ALGO... que le llama la atención.

"¿Por qué no hace eso en el _bloody_ cielo?"

"También hace eso en el cielo, pero aquí se siente mucho más intenso por el contraste."

—Hmmmm... ¿Qué está pasando?

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, dile que pare. ¡Haz que pare!"

—¿D-De qué?

—No lo sé —se estira un poco en el trono para ver entre la multitud de demonios

—Ga... Kandins... Banksy! BANKSY! —le llama Aziraphale un poco a la desesperada.

—No... No sé, tal vez es que ¿está llegando ya todo el mundo?

Belcebú tuerce la boca y se levanta poniéndose de pie sobre el trono. La verdad, para ver un poco mejor, porque sí que es pequeñita.

Aziraphale tira un poco de la manga del maldito saco de la SS y Gabriel se vuelve a Aziraphale a ver qué quiere, dejando de reírse.

—¿Y cómo... cómo se le ha ocurrido ese disfraz? —pregunta Crowley intentando distraerla.

—Un viejo tonto nazi acaba de venir para acá, hoy, el muy cínico aún vestido con esta mierda, decidí robarle el uniforme.

—Oh... qué... coincidencia.

—Dis... cre... ción —susurra Aziraphale hacia Gabriel.

—¿Qué? ¡Estoy siendo discreto! —protesta.

—Puedo SENTIR amor en el aire. Y te estás riendo —vuelve a susurrar mirando al demonio.

Demonio que, está pasándoselo demasiado bien en el infierno por una vez y decide meterle un empellón a Aziraphale (¡joder con los putos golpes!) y tomar a Gabriel del brazo.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —pregunta tirando un poco de él.

—Sí, claro —vuelve a sonreír. Aziraphale FACEPALM.

—Las mierdas de aquí ya sabes que no, ¿has traído algo de beber? —pregunta el demonio sacando él una petaca

—¿Qué les pasa?

El demonio piensa que está bromeando y se ríe. Gabriel sonríe.

—Ya, ya lo sé... ¿Traes o no?

—Nah.

—Pff... —le extiende su petaca. Aziraphale les mira tan ofendido.

"¡Se lo ha llevado a un lado para beber algo!"

—Oh, gracias —sonríe.

"Quién? NO BEBAS NADA. DE NADIE. NI COMAS NADA."

"El demonio a Gabriel!" se mueve entre los demonios para encontrarle.

"Si tienes hambre te invocaré algo en el lugar de reunión doce"

Aziraphale piensa que no tiene IDEA de dónde está... mucho menos el lugar de reunión nada. Aunque sí tiene hambre.

"O haré bajar a alguien de _Uber eats_... no les pagan suficiente a esos chicos"

"Graben mo ño rmxuwmyro" intentaba de ir encuentro pero está apresurado y agobiado.

"Qué?"

"Gabriel perdido"

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás tú?"

—Discúlpeme un momento, Lord Belcebú.

Aziraphale no le contesta.

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT._ Como si no tuviera suficiente ansiedad ya de per sé.

—Ehh... sí, sí —la verdad es que no ve nada... y de hecho decide que es hora de empezar. Crowley se va CORRIENDO a buscar a Aziraphale.

Al menos siempre has tenido la capacidad de encontrarle cuando está así perdido.

Sí, eso hace.

Aziraphale solo está en modo... "con permiso, con permiso... _excuse me..._ disculpa. Si, perdona... con permiso" Que no ayuda en nada, abriéndose paso entre los demonios.

_Angel_, ¡No pidas disculpas a los demonios!

Ya, ya... ya ¡ya lo sabe! Pero...

—Entonces qué más me cuentas de la jefa —sigue Gabriel compartiendo la petaca.

¿O sea sí le ha dado un trago?

Sí.

Aziraphale no puede creerle, no se ha querido tomar la copa de delicioso vino que le ofreció ayer ¿¡pero esta mierda si se la toma?! Gabriel está estúpido.

¡Está siguiéndole el rollo! No es que quiera.

—Pues qué más te puedo contar que no sepas ya, ¡si pareces tú saber más que yo!

—Yo, nah, nah, que va... Me interesa como es con vosotros.

—¿Nosotros quiénes?—le da un trago también, vale.

—Pues sus... trabajadores.

—¿Tú no trabajas para ella?

—Eeeh, sí, bueno, pero no directamente, yo estoy en otro país.

Este y los países... El demonio le mira sin estar muy convencido de este asunto de los países.

—Buff... ustedes demonios asignados a la tierra, aun no les entiendo. Es... una perra. Bueno una mosca.

—Abeja —corrige en broma sonriendo y tocándose los puños de la camisa donde no lleva gemelos y ahora se arrepiente.

—¿Abeja?

—Digo que eso ya lo sé.

—Pues no sé qué decirte que no sepas. Impuntual, irritable, puede mandarte al calabozo en un segundo sin razón solo porque le estorbas... o mandarte ejecutar por hacer algo que no le parece.

—¿La has visto hacerlo? ¿Te ha mandado a un calabozo?

—Dos veces.

—¿En cuánto tiempo?

—Pues... ¿desde que está en el poder?

—Quiero decir, no es lo mismo dos veces en seis mil años que en una semana...

—¿A ti no te han mandado al calabozo jamás? ¡El calabozo es HORRIBLE!

—He estado de visita. Pero claro que es horrible, es un calabozo y aun así no me parece... Tan mal dos veces en mil años, me parece que es hacer su trabajo.

—_What the hell_ no te parece? ¿¡Y cómo que de visita?! ¡No es hacer su trabajo!

—Definitivamente no es ser una cruel y sádica.

—¡Oh! ¿Ahora resulta que después de dos tragos de esto ya no la odias tanto si no eres de su club de fans?

—Nunca dije que la odiara, me hace gracia que protestéis de sus injusticias y de las cosas que os dice.

—¡Ooohhhh! ¡Así que no la odias! Bufff, eres del séquito —el demonio sonríe de lado igual.

—¿Tiene un séquito?

—Pues claro que protestamos de las injusticias y la mierda.

—¿Quién está en el séquito? O es como... ¿el club de los que no quieren matarla?

—Sí, sí, están... Los dos bandos, los que la siguen por gusto y los que la siguen porque no han conseguido matarla. Sé de tres que la van a intentar matar hoy.

—¿De veras? ¿Cómo?

—Creo que... con insecticida en la bebida uno, otro con veneno... y uno más... espera. No vas a ir a decirle, ¿verdad?

—No, claro —responde y frunce un poco el ceño porque... es que está hablando de matarla, esto va más allá de cualquier misión o enfado. Aunque... se lo hacen a menudo y aun sin que esté él para cuidarla puede salirse de estas cosas

—_Fuck off,_ ahora... pffff... a ver, dame una sola razón para no quererla muerta.

—A pesar de todo, más vale malo conocido. Probablemente si la matáis, subirá alguien cuyo interés principal será demostrar a todos ser aún más cruel, fuerte, poderoso y despiadado. Así que joderá veinte veces peor, si ir al calabozo dos veces te parece malo... Además, ella es muy lista y a pesar de todo logra mantener bastante bien el equilibrio de fuerzas e intereses.

—¿Lista? ¡No es muy lista! ¡Es bastante tonta con sus políticas y bastante irritante! —ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué tienen de tontas sus políticas? Si además os tiene súper consentidos. Anda que si fuerais mis... ehm... si fuera yo os iba a dejar hacer tanto milagro y tanta mierda. Mira esto, ni siquiera hace falta que lleguéis a tiempo.

—¿¡Consentidos?! Joder ¡hablas como si no estuvieras aquí! O como si quisieras derrocarla... o como si estuvieras secretamente enamorado de ella.

—Ya te he dicho que... espera, ¿o no te lo he dicho a ti? —entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Decirme qué? —le mira, perdido.

—Sobre Azrael... —mira un poco alrededor no muy seguro de con quién hablaba. Decide igual escribirle "no bebas"

—Ah, sí, sí que me dijiste eso... pero...

—¿Pero qué? —mira al demonio de nuevo al ver que no hay respuesta y luego mira hacia donde está ella. Tal vez deberían acercársele, esto será más interesante si puede... verla a escondiditas pero de cerca. O incluso oír lo que dice.

Toma al demonio del codo y a Aziraphale de la nuca y se acerca a donde está porque entre la multitud es más fácil esconderse y como ahora esto ya empieza a estar lleno...

Oh, ¿Aziraphale sí les encontró?

Supongo que sí que les encontró, o sea, Gabriel está ahí emanando como una fuente, no era muy difícil.

Belcebú casi se cae del trono cuando siente el teléfono vibrar. Levanta una ceja. ¿No bebas? ¿Por? ¿Pretendía Gabriel que se vieran o algo y temía que estuviera borracha?

No hay más que esas dos palabras.

Belcebú vuelve a sentarse, pensando que responder. "Hmm... ¿Por?" Brillante, Belcebú. Una respuesta absolutamente fantástica.

"No puedo decírtelo, es una advertencia."

"¿Advertencia? ¿Sabes algo?"

"Miguel ha oído que alguien quería intentar matarte hoy."

Belcebú sonríe de lado porque eso es lo más adorable qué hay en el universo. "Y... no me quieres muerta"

"Después de lo que me ha costado que no te matáramos nosotros esperaba que mis esfuerzos valieran por un poco más de tiempo."

"Porque no me quieres muerta..."

"No quiero que mis esfuerzos sean en vano"

"Nada que ver conmigo entonces..."

"¿Quieres que tenga que ver contigo?"

"Sí"

"¿No te parece que suficientes cosas ya tienen que ver contigo?"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"En general, en mi vida" Gabriel mira la cara que pone cuando le manda el mensaje.

Es que... quizás incluso la sientas, Gabriel, ahí entre la multitud amargada.

Sonríe un poco y luego aprieta los ojos porque ¡no!

Porque sonríe tontamente. TONTAMENTE. Vacila sin saber que escribir en el mensaje, sonriendo aún. Se humedece los labios.

"No las bastantes ya..."

"¿Qué más quieres de mí?"

"A date" Belcebú se humedece los labios.

Gabriel levanta las cejas y la mira. Ella está... mirando el teléfono y mordiéndose una uña, nerviosa, ignorando completamente al mundo a su alrededor y a los demonios que parecen empezar a estar algo impacientes... no demasiado.

Gabriel se humedece los labios y sonríe de ladito, mirándola y esperando, porque esto es divertido. Se acerca más a ver si la oye protestar.

Depende de lo que le contestes.

No le contesta, ese es el punto.

—Mierda... _Come on!_ —sí, sí que protesta mirando al teléfono... y mordiéndose el labio.

Él se ríe un poco. Cabrón.

Ella se mueve en el trono, cambiando de posición sin dejar de ver el teléfono. Escribe algo... lo borra.

Él sigue mirándola con sonrisita molesta.

Se revuelve un poco más, calla a alguien que le llama su nombre, sigue completamente embobada esperando respuesta. Y la verdad, es que... algo en la mirada pesada de Gabriel hace que... le sienta y al cambiar otra vez de posición, le mire por un instante.

Escribe un par de letras aleatorias y las borra solo para que aparezca como que está escribiendo.

Cuando mira otra vez el teléfono y ve que dice escribiendo se endereza en el trono, VISIBLEMENTE enfocada a la idea, abriendo los ojos.

Lo hace un par de veces más, dejando una a en la línea de mensaje para que no se vaya el escribiendo y se gira a alguien de por ahí.

Es que tiene todo un _emotional breakdown_ con ello... sonriendo un poco y viendo que... sigue escribiendo así que también se muerde el labio, se revuelve en su asiento, se quita la gorra nazi, se la vuelve a poner... se revuelve otra vez y aprieta los ojos pensando que seguramente está diciéndole todas las razones por las que la respuesta es no... y...

—¿No debería ponerse Belcebú en marcha?

Ese alguien... silba y grita.

—_Bloody shut up!_ —vuelve a protestar en un grito de vuelta. Por lo visto el infierno pretende esperar hasta que Gabriel responda.

Gabriel vuelve a reírse.

Maldito. ¡Pero no escribe nada!

De hecho borra la a que ha escrito

Y deja de parecer que está escribiendo. Belcebú se jala los pelos y Gabriel se ríe.

—¿¡Y mi respuesta qué?! _Bloody hell, come on!_

"¿Ahora mismo?"

Belcebú levanta las cejas... mira al infierno, mira su teléfono, mira al infierno... mira su teléfono. ¿En serio vas a hacerla elegir entre ti y el infierno?

"Es Halloween... solo puedo en un rato, a menos que..."

Levanta las cejas porque esperaba que le dijera que no.

Pues claro que no va a decirte que no tan a la ligera, eres... ehm... importante. No tanto. _Shut up._

_Vaia, vaia._

"Bueno, no sé, ¿qué propones?"

"Yo más tarde no puedo. ¿A menos que qué?"

Belcebú aprieta los ojos porque si no puede más tarde... es que está a media fiesta de puto Halloween.

"¿A qué hora sí puedes?"

"AHORA"

La cara de agobio de Belcebú es un poema. Es que Gabriel está muerto de la risa, debe estar oyéndole otra vez. Cabrón. Belcebú mira la hora agobiada... y es que el infierno. Pero Gabriel. Mierda con esto.

"Vale. ¿Dónde te veo?" pregunta pensando qué hacer.

—¿En serio? —pregunta en voz alta levantando las cejas. Belcebú es que... ¿quién mierda se ríe así? Va a traerlo aquí para que, si tiene tantas ganas de reírse y pasarlo bien, sea el que se encargue de esto mientras se va, a ver si le parece todo tan gracioso.

"Sube."

Ahora piensa que quizás no debió mandar a Hastur al calabozo.

Aja... ¡No puedes dejar a Hastur a cargo del infierno por un polvo! Que además no va a pasar.

¡Mierdaaaaa! Suspira, de mal humor, notando que en efecto... es que no se puede ir ahora.

Gabriel la mira SUPER INTERESADO.

Quizás si solo sube un segundo... y... le pide otra cita para otro día.

"Si no nos vemos hoy, ¿no pudiera ser otro día?"

Vuelve a morir de la risa.

—¿¡QUIÉN PUTAS SE ESTÁ RIENDO?! —protesta ella, de malas, levantándose.

Se le corta de golpe, pero la verdad, los cabrones de los demonios de su alrededor se apartan todos para hacer un círculo y señalarle.


	100. Chapter 100

Aziraphale que una vez que encuentra a Gabriel le escribe a Crowley en plan "aquí está y creo que sí ha bebido..." es arrastrado por Gabriel del cuello hasta CERCA del estrado. Genial. Justo para estar de manera más visible... no conforme con echar amor y afecto como fuente, ahora hay que estar cerca de todo para que nos vean.

Supongo que Crowley le ha visto cuando se han acercado.

"No os pongáis tan cerca, os va a oír"

"¿Tú crees que me hace algún caso? ¿Dónde estás tú?"

"Soy el único que va de blanco" Levanta un poco la mano como quien ni quiere la cosa.

"Voy hacia ti" Y que Gabriel se mate solo.

Traga saliva, pero vale.

Ahí va Aziraphale mordiéndose la lengua para no decir "disculpa" "Disculpa"

Crowley sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Te odio.

Cuando le ve cerca es que nota a más detalle la pajarita, que de verdad es... debe ser SU pajarita, se ríe bajito con ese comentario, relajándose un poco.

—¿Mucho?

—Más que a nadie en el mundo, no puedo creer que esté yo aquí.

—¿Tú? YO no puedo creer que esté yo aquí, sinceramente este es tu trabajo, pero no el mío.

—Convengamos que ninguno de los dos debería estar aquí —sonríe y se acerca más apoyando una mano en la pared junto a su cabeza. Aziraphale sonríe dentro de su bolsa.

—Eso... definitivamente.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quería traerte a esto?

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué Gabriel... no se contiene ni un poco. Luego dicen que yo... —levanta la mano y muy sutilmente le toca el abdomen—. Por cierto, al fin estás vestido como una persona decente.

—Ja-ja, creo que solo faltabas tú por hacerme un chistecito.

—No es un chistecito.

—No, claro.

—Es en serio.

—Ya, ya...

Ella sonríe otra vez con eso y él le hace un cariñito aun con la capucha y le mira con unoooos ojooooos.

—Aunque hasta el peor infierno es considerablemente mejor contigo.

—Qué ridícula...

—Te parece ridículo... me dirás que no es igual para ti.

—No...

—¿No? Ni siquiera te parece un poco mejor —otro cariñito al abdomen.

Crowley inclina un poco la cabeza y se acerca más. Aziraphale traga saliva y le pone una mano en el pecho

Es que... lo que quiere...

No le va a detener.

Pero los demonios sí. A golpes, porque hay demasiada gente aquí. O empujones, vamos.

Ugh, Aziraphale le abraza un poco asfixiada.

—Ugh, este sitio... —protesta, ahogada. Crowley también, pensando si podría llevársela a un rinconcito.

—¿E-Esto suele pasar?

—¿El qué?

—Este tumulto.

—Sí, siempre.

—Ugh... ¿No hay a dónde ir? ¿A la oficina de Belcebú?

—Pues... —se sonroja sinceramente sin saber cómo responder a eso. Ella se le acerca al oído.

—Sí, tienes que decir que sí.

—Ehm... sí.

—Vamos —Aziraphale sonríe.

—Vamos —Crowley asiente.

Le toma la mano y espera que le lleve a donde sea que vayan. Y ahí va a guiarle fuera de la reunión.

Aziraphale le aprieta la mano, nerviosita y le mete a cualquier puerta aprisionándole contra ella con los brazos, porque lleva la capucha.

Aziraphale traga saliva con la respiración y el pulso acelerados

Le quita la capucha lentamente como si levantara el velo de una novia en el altar.

(Temática alternativa: Y no es Aziraphle)

Chan chan chan.

Aziraphale tiembla un poco, porque esto es sexy y peligroso y... Ahí le tienes, pelo negro, ojos oscuros y delineados, labios negros.

Crowley sonríe.

_—Hello._

_—Hello._

_—Sweet mother of God..._ —susurra pensando que está tan cerca... Él le acaricia la cara otra vez—. _K-Kiss me_ —sí, ELLA no hubiera esperado seis mil años. Tiene la fuerza de voluntad de una almeja.

Y ahí va el demonio. Cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso casi como si no se hubieran acostado hace horas, muchachos, HORAS. Pero esto es peligroso y en un lugar feo y... peligroso.

Ella le mete las manos al pelo rojo y corto que lleva porque le gusta y si pudiera hablar le volvería a preguntar si realmente le parece que no hace del infierno un lugar mejor.

Naaah no lo preguntes.

Aun así, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando se empiezan a oír unos lamentos horrendos provenir del cuarto en el que están y la verdad, Aziraphale en un principio piensa en si será Crowley con unos nuevos y un poco raros soniditos a sexuales.

Crowley no hace caso y Aziraphale se concentra unos segundos más... pero después de unos largos segundos abre los ojos. Crowley se separa un poco.

—¿Q-Qué... e-es... ?

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿P-Por qué te quejas? —poca sangre en el cerebro por lo visto.

—No me quejo.

—Pero si estás lamentándote horriblemente...

—¡Que va!

—¿No te oyes?

—¡No soy yo!

Aziraphale levanta las cejas, Crowley se gira y debe haber un par de almas en pena encadenadas o algo horrible en la línea.

—Ugh... tendríamos que subir a la tierra.

Aziraphale se asoma de tras él y... traga saliva, asustándose.

—S-Sí... Pero... no... Gabriel...

—Joder.

xoOXOox

Y podríamos ir a ver el desastre que está haciendo el Arcángel _fucking_ Gabriel... No le va a pasar nada, insiste Crowley, pero vamos.

Igualmente ya está debajo del foco. Pues ahí está, en mitad del círculo con todos señalándole.

Belcebú se le acerca, de mal humor, ceño fruncido.

—_What the hell_ es tan bloody gracioso?

Se humedece los labios, mirándola. Ella le mira de arriba a abajo y es que... el puto uniforme además. Ja-ja. Hace un zumbido impaciente.

—Un asunto... que tengo entre manos. Si me permites... —se vuelve a su teléfono escribiendo.

—Oh, vaya... ¿te interrumpo? —pregunta sarcástica

—La verdad es que sí.

—¿Te traigo algo? ¿Una silla para que te sientes? —se cruza de brazos frente a él y ya se le están parando los pelos de punta del enfado. Alguno da un pasito atrás.

—Supuse que tendríamos algunas en algún momento —sigue escribiendo.

Chasquea los dedos y aparece una silla llena de picos al lado de ellos, él deja de escribir y mira la silla.

—No me extraña que estés siempre de malas si eso lo consideras una silla.

Y es que... habla de una forma excesivamente... familiar. No la voz, la forma de hablar.

—Esa silla es para ti. Es donde vas a pasar sentado los próximos cien años como no dejes de escribir y te hinques pidiendo clemencia.

—Precisamente —le da a enviar al mensaje. "No creo que sea buena idea de todos modos."

Y suena a la vez en la mano de Belcebú, que parpadea y no puede evitar levantar la mano para leerlo no importa cuán enfadada esté.

Gabriel sonríe.

Ella deja caer los hombros con el mensaje y un poco la cabeza, bufando un poquito. La verdad, aún no hace del todo la conexión.

No tiene por qué hacerla, es una coincidencia.

O sea ella le sigue imaginando en el cielo, entre nubes.

"Sí lo es" le responde, ignorando de repente bastante al demonio y... a medio infierno que le mira.

Gabriel aprovecha eso para volver a mezclarse entre los demás.

Maldito.

"¿Es buena idea?"

"Sí"

"Incluso AHORA MISMO."

"Ahora mismo es complicado, estoy en la fiesta de Halloween... pero mañana o pasado mañana o cualquier otro momento es buena idea!"

"¡En la fiesta de Halloween! ¿Y qué haces? ¿Atormentar a alguien?"

Levanta la cara para atormentar al demonio, en efecto. ¡Levanta las cejas al ver que se ha ido! Mira al primero que tiene cerca y chasquea los dedos para sentarle en la silla volviéndose al teléfono.

"Sí."

"¿Cómo?" Sonríe de ladito por ahí detrás. Mientras el pobre demonio sentado pega un buen grito.

"Sentando a alguien en una silla con picos... por imbécil"

"¿Imbécil? ¿Qué ha hecho?"

"Reírse a carcajadas como estúpido."

"¿Ahora resulta que te molesta que se rían? No bromean con lo de infierno."

"Sí así cómo es él y cuando lo hace él."

"¿Por qué? Tienes algo contra este en concreto."

"Nah, pero me has distraído y se ha logrado escapar."

"Vaya por Dios."

Belcebú se ríe un poco con esa respuesta y decide que vale, es hora de empezar el festejo de Halloween.

"Ahora vamos ha empezar la parte corporativa que es aburriiiiida" decide contarle a Gabriel yendo hacia el trono.

"¿La parte corporativa de que va?"

"Oír los logros del año y los planes del otro..."

"Apasionante."

"Tú debes hacer lo mismo en esas fiestas que tienen en diciembre" Belcebú es unas cuantas instrucciones a gritos que seguro solo escuchan los que están más cerca haciendo que el resto tenga que preguntar «¿qué dijo» y al final se haga un murmullo enorme en la sala.

"Probablemente más ordenadamente."

"Y aburrida" asegura ella ordenándole a alguien que baje las luces y pidiendo que pase el primero de los príncipes del infierno, ya que hablan más o menos por jerarquías, o mas bien a bloody codazos.

"El orden no es aburrido."

"Eso lo dices tú, que eres... un aburrido" sonríe de lado pensando que no lo es.

"Ahora resulta que soy un aburrido."

"Buff... no lo eras, hasta que empezaste a serlo"

"Vaya, ahora resulta."

"Casi hasta pareces ofendido con la idea."

"No voy a dignificar eso."

"Quizás serías menos aburrido si fuéramos a una cita mañana."

"Ya te he dicho que no."

Belcebú suspira con eso, apretando los ojos. Esta vez tarda más en contestar, la verdad, pensando qué decirle o a donde invitarle o... cómo hacer que diga que sí

El primer demonio en salir es Leviathán, explica algunas tentaciones así medio me las he inventado a última hora medio las he hecho de verdad y luego lo de seducir ángeles.

Belcebú se sonroja un poco con la seducción de ángeles, pero le pregunta sobre el tema así medio distraídamente, que a quien está seduciendo...

Y por supuesto, no está seduciendo a nadie aun pero sus planes...

Belcebú le mira con cara de aburrida, frunciendo el ceño.

—Anda, dime a quién

—Al... Arcángel Gabriel...

_—Th-The bloody... what?!_

—Pues es... Como lo más...

—No más _WHAT_?

—Ehm... creo que sí lográramos someterle a él sería fácil que el resto le siguiera.

—El Arcángel Gabriel no es doblegable ni sometible, idiota.

—Bueno, no he dicho que sea fácil —se encoge de hombros.

—No hablo de facilidad, hablo de que el Arcángel Gabriel es... incorruptible. ¿Entiendes? Es una pérdida de tiempo intentarlo

Gabriel levanta las cejas con todo eso. Alguien silba por ahí y Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Hay millones de ángeles, elige a otro —le hace un gesto con la mano a Leviathán.

—Pero Gabriel es...

—_What_? Gabriel es _fucking what?_

—Creo que... una buena opción.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Anda... inténtalo. Pero si fallas, voy a pedirle personalmente que te de un baño en agua bendita, por tonto.

Hay unos cuantos murmullos generales y se va.

Belcebú levanta las cejas, vacilando antes de mirar su teléfono. _Shitshitshit_.

_"What about..."_ escribe a Gabriel.

_"Yes?"_

"Una salida amistosa."

"Qué implica eso?"

Sube Mammón y la verdad es que su discurso es parecido.

Belcebú medio le hace caso, pero ya se lo imaginaba... es que toooodos los años en los que da una idea es la misma cantaleta.

"Nada de... ninguna de las cosas que hemos estado haciendo últimamente. Solo... hablar"

"¿Hablar de qué?"

"De... nada en particular. ¡De... cómo estamos?"

"¿Cómo estamos?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que no te interesa pasar tiempo conmigo a menos que hagamos... eso?"

"No, te pregunto cómo estamos. No sabía que tú estabas interesada en... pasar tiempo conmigo"

"UGH, Gabriel"

"Tú lo estás diciendo."

"¿Quieres o no?"

Van pasando unos cuantos demonios más a decir lo mismo y Belcebú sigue haciendo os ojos en blanco, maldita sea. ¿Todos con Gabriel?

Aamón no, él dice a eh... Raguel. Carraspeo, carraspeo, sonrisita de ladito.

—Si saben que hay otros _bloody_ ángeles y arcángeles y mierdas, ¿verdad?

—Pero si he dicho a Raguel. No es el mismo que Gabriel… Si es que Rapunzel algún día se atreve a salir de su torre —añade un poco para si mismo.

—Ya, ya... ¿y qué quieres? ¿Un premio? —se queja porque Belcebú se queja. Gabriel entrecierra un poco los ojos con ese comentario del demonio y que además conozca a Raguel que hace como… una eternidad que no baja ni a la tierra. Pero bueno.

—Pero era el plan, ¿no? Hacer esto con todos los ángeles —gesto vago.

—Pues con todos, no con Gabriel —fulminación.

—Pero si yo he dicho Raguel —repite poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Me están llegando algunas otros proposiciones, ¿sabes qué es lo que está pasando?" escribe Gabriel sonriendo.

—Vale, vale, ve a... —hace una pausa.

Aamón la mira.

"_What?!_ Proposiciones de que?!"

—Eeeeh... señor?

"Citas"

Es que el aura se le oscurece a Belcebú.

"NO aceptes NINGUNA de ellos!"

_—BLOODY hell_ con todos ustedes!

"¿Por qué no?"

"_What_?! ¿Quieres aceptar una cita con otro demonio pero no quieres aceptar una conmigo? JODER!"

"Pues es que tal vez ellos no tengan los malos pensamientos que tienes tú."

_"Fuck off"_

_—Bloody hell!_ —protesta en voz alta también y Gabriel la mira de reojo desde su sitio.

"Van a tener peores, no me... ¿sabes? Vale, haz lo que quieras, me da lo mismo."

"¿No eres tú el peor demonio del infierno?"

No le responde, tan picada. Al menos por unos minutos y él la mira a ver qué hace.

Berrinche. La verdad, lo que hace es berrinche.

"¿Estás celosa?"

—_NEXT_! —grita al siguiente antes de mirar su teléfono. Sí, lo está. No le contesta. CELOSA Ahí va el próximo demonio.

—Habla —refunfuña Belcebú, mirando otra vez el teléfono de reojito sin poderse creer que el idiota de verdad vaya a aguantar a algún otro demonio. A Asmodeo quizás, o a Crowley, que ya tiene pareja... no piensa que pueda aguantar a ningún otro.

El demonio vuelve con el asunto de Gabriel.

_Bloody hell._

_—SHUT UP!_ ¿Alguien tiene algún plan que difiera al menos un poco de la misma mierda?

"Lo estás!"

"Déjame en paz"

"Vaya..."

"¿No tienes otros demonios con los que irte?"

—¿¡NADIE?!

Asmodeo camina entre los demonios hasta acercarse al frente, con cierta cara de desagrado porque odia estar aquí, sinceramente

—Lord Belcebú. Compañeros...

Crowley (que ya ha vuelto con Aziraphale porque las _bloody_ almas atormentadas les ponían los pelos de punta) y Gabriel le miran. Belcebú le mira con cara de aburrida, aunque habitualmente estas presentaciones, la de él y la de Crowley, sí que al menos salen de lo convencional.

—Sinceramente —abre los brazos y se gira, dirigiéndose a todos—. Me parece que este año merezco un bono, Lord Belcebú, porque efectivamente mis tentaciones han llegado a cada uno de ustedes... y a las de algún ser celestial.

Belcebú levanta una ceja. Crowley entrecierra los ojos, seguro de que es un farol.

—Como saben, la Lujuria es mi especialidad... y puedo sentirla en la punta de los dedos, especialmente si hay mucha a mi alrededor. Le aseguro, Lord Belcebú, que no hay un alma aquí hoy que no haya teñido pensamientos lujuriosos en este último año. Especialmente con seres celestiales.

Belcebú se sonroja un poco con eso y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Si esta es la misión que se nos ha encomendado, le aseguro, Lord Belcebú, que he jugado también un papel primordial en sembrar la lujuria en seres celestiales.

—Nadie parece haber hecho demasiado, Asmodeo... de hecho todo parecen ser planes.

Crowley frunce el ceño pensando que qué _bloody_ lujuria, si lo único que hizo fue reñirle a él por aparentemente se demasiado amoroso y demasiado poco lujurioso.

—Bueno, algunos casos que ya han pasado los sabemos, como el de Crowley con el ángel. Pero hay otros... Otros que no, no atreven a pararse aquí.

Gabriel inclina un poco la cabeza sin saber a qué se refiere. Belcebú se sonroja, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Por ejemplo, Lucifer...

Entrecierra los ojos. Lucifer pega un buen grito en donde quiera que esté.

—¿Ve? Es un buen ejemplo de que, Quienes han hecho ya un movimiento, están en más sombras sin decirlo.

Aziraphale se le acerca a Crowley.

—Miguel. Lucifer y Miguel se traen un rollo —le explica. Crowley le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué?

—Lucifer le va detrás y ella actúa toda jijijijojojo.

—Lucifer... ¿con quién? —pregunta Belcebú.

—¿Lucifer actúa jiji jojo? —pregunta Crowley en susurros.

—No! ¡Miguel!

—¿Qué os pasa a todos de repente? —protesta un poco Crowley.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas sin esperar ser incluido en ese grupo de ángeles desviados.

—Lo que pasa es que es un poco raro que todos a la vez de repente empecéis a... esto.

—Ya, ya... no me parecía a mí que fuera tan de repente esto nuestro. Quizás si es culpa de Asmodeo.

—¿Crees que él ha sido el que os ha... influenciado?

Aziraphale le mira in creo du la.

—No sé a ellos pero CLARAMENTE a mí me ha influenciado alguien más.

—Es lo que está diciendo.

—Bueno, quizás Gabriel o a Miguel. A mí no.

—Pero se lo dirá a todos.

—Ugh.

—¿No le oyes?

—No sé si eso aplique para ellos, pero para mí no aplica.

Gabriel frunce el ceño porque ni siquiera ha estado cerca de Asmodeo, que sonríe de lado a la pregunta de Belcebú.

—Eso que se lo cuente Lucifer, Lord Belcebú. Solo quería ejemplificar cómo he hecho bien mi trabajo y voy a seguir haciéndolo si esas son sus órdenes.

Lucifer protesta un poco a eso, saliendo de entre la multitud. Asmodeo le sonríe un poco.

—¡Sea lo que sea que insinúes sobre mí, tú no has tenido nada que ver!

—Mmmm_, but darling_, yo soy el encargado de diseminar la lujuria.

—¡Igualmente!

Asmodeo sonríe y mira a Belcebú, que está teniendo un poco el mismo conflicto que Lucifer, pero en silencio, pensando que... ella es lo bastante capaz de tener lujuria sola, sin necesidad de que Asmodeo disemine nada.

—¿Has estado en contacto con el cielo, Asmodeo?

—Lo bastante cómo para diseminar lujuria entre ellos, desde luego.

—¡Es mentira! —protesta Lucifer. Belcebú frunce más el ceño solo de pensar que... pudiera ser Asmodeo el que le diera lujuria a Gabriel. Mira su teléfono de reojo.

—Venga, pero el resultado es el mismo —insiste Asmodeo que no está teniendo la respuesta esperada a todo esto. Gabriel parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Estás diciendo que el éxito que los demonios hayan tenido con un ángel no es de los demonios... sino tuyo? —pregunta Belcebú frunciendo el ceño.

—Considerando que yo soy el Demonio de la Lujuria... es... un éxito compartido.

Belcebú mira a Lucifer, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con su indignación

"¿Crees que va a escribirme el demonio Asmodeo?" Escribe Gabriel. Solo para ver.

Malditoooooo. Belcebú traga saliva.

—Solo hay una forma de saber si tú has o no tenido alguna influencia —determina Belcebú mirando peligrosamente a Asmodeo, que traga saliva dando un pasito atrás. Lucifer la mira interesado—. Vamos a ver cómo nos va unos días sin tu presencia —el chasquido.

Esto es culpa tuya, Gabriel. Todos levantan las cejas. Más aún Asmodeo, con un grito desgarrado.

"No" responde Belcebú.

"¿No?"

"No. Tú eres mío"

"¿Tuyo?"

No responde otra vez, sonrojándose más

—¿Alguien más? ¿Lucifer?

—¿Eh? —vacila él

—¿Algo que quieras compartir?

—Yo voy a... Intentar esto con el Arcángel Miguel.

—Vaya... ¿y desde cuándo este interés?

—No es como dice Asmodeo.

—¿Cómo es entonces?

—Podría probar con el arcángel Gabriel también si fuera necesario, le llevamos a una cita Mefistófeles y yo como ya sabe.

—N-No es necesario —responde ella—. ¿Cómo fue esa cita?

—Pues usted apareció...

—Menos mal.

—Pero accedió.

—Ya, ya... pero no puedes ir tras Gabriel.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque YO me encargo de Gabriel.

Los CUCHICHEOS. Belcebú se sonroja.

—Pasen los que hacen falta al frente que ya quiero terminar con esto.

Así que ahí van en romería porque faltan unos cuaaaantos entre duques, condes y marqueses variados.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo pensando si podría saltarse esta actividad y Crowley pensando en lo que tiene que decir.

—¿Si no pasó lo notaran? —le pregunta en un susurro mientras otros demonios ya empiezan a decir sus cosas.

—No lo sé, es probable

—¿Qué vas a decir tú?

—Aun no lo... he decidido.

—Yo no voy a decir que voy a seducir a un ángel

—¿Entonces?

—Pues yo que sé, ¡otra maldad!

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Como... yo que sé, una plaga nueva o algo así

—Una... plaga... nueva

—Pues yo que sé, herpes o algo así. Lo que tú sueles decir. O puedo inventarme algún virus así como... parecido a la gripe que en realidad no haga mucho pero que cause pánico a todos los humanos por que sea súper contagioso. Podría empezar en algún país asiático con mucha gente y luego expandirse rápidamente.

—¡Herpes! o el chinovirus.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Esas son la clase de preguntas que quieres responder? ¿Sobre Herpes?

—No...

—Pues es que...

—¿A quién voy a decir que quiero seducir? ¿A un ángel cualquiera?

—Es que te van a decir que qué clase de herpes y que como piensas contagiarlo.

—Pues yo qué sé, a todos los que se acuesten... ángeles y demonios. Habrá muchos por lo visto.

Crowley se ríe.

—Podrías enseñarles tus corazoncitos.

—What? ¡No!

—O sea, tu plan es acostarte con un ángel, pegarle herpes y que este se acueste con otro demonio y este con otro ángel... etcétera, etcétera.

—Es genial, ¿no?

—Y cómo vas a conseguir tal abanico de lujuria, desenfreno y especialmente... infidelidad en el cielo.

—Por lo visto es algo común.

—¿La infidelidad?

—No, la lujuria y el desenfreno. Lo de la infidelidad desconozco si se consiga o no, pero... pues quizás pueda acostarme con más de uno, ¿no?

—Ah, vas a ser tú el infiel... y ¿con quién planeas acostarte?

—Con... bueno, vamos a decir que yo sí se nombrar a ángeles particulares... no como cualquiera de ustedes.

—Vale, vale, pues dile eso.

—¿Y si me pregunta más cosas?

—Pues respondes.

—¿Y si no se la respuesta?

—O te lo inventas o evades la pregunta.

—¿Y si... me lo invento mal o pido disculpas o algo? —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos, nervioso.

—No lo hagas. Ya te he dicho que no pidas disculpas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, perdona.

—Ugh, _Angel_!

—Shhhh! No me llames así aquí! —sonríe igual

—_Whatever_... Ni me sé tu nombre, demonio —le mira, nervioso de que alguien le haya oído, mirando alrededor y de repente alguien grita que él no ha hablado y lo empujan hacia ahí sin poder protestar, casi.

Aziraphale le mira un poco angustiado tratando de seguirle un poco a empujones hasta adelante, solo quiere ver lo qué pasa, sinceramente.

De todos modos ahí sacan a Crowley. De hecho, Aziraphale se detiene antes de quedar demasiado cerca, pero... donde ya puede ver lo qué pasa. Nerviosa.

—Oh... ya me parecía a mí que quizás te habías fugado —comenta Belcebú.

—Eh... N-Nah... solo... bueh —se encoge de hombros. Belcebú hace un gesto para que empiece.

—Ehm... Pues... creo que es sabido por todos qué es lo que he hecho yo...

Aziraphale se tensa, mirando a ver si encuentra a Gabriel entre la multitud.

—Hmmm... —Belcebú le mira no muy convencida ahora de que eso que ha hecho haya sido una enorme maldad si acaso se parece a lo que ella misma ha hecho con Gabriel. Pues eso es justo—. Bueno, dado que eres el único que parece haberlo hecho de verdad quizás sea momento de que expliques lo que implica.

—Pero... usted ya sabe lo que implica.

Belcebú le mira fijamente.

—¿N-No?

—No precisamente —se revuelve.

—Ehm... ¿En qué sentido? —mira a Aziraphale de reojo

—Quizás sería bueno que todos supieran qué esperar... Es decir, las cosas que... pueden pasarles, pueden esperar y cómo no dejarse engañar por las cosas que hacen los ángeles.

—La verdad... puede pasarles de todo. Los ángeles se con imprevisibles y bastante caprichosos... y difíciles de entender a veces.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco dentro de su capucha. Gabriel inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, eso es seguro... sin embargo, hay manera de manejarles de manera segura, ehm... ¿no?

—Ah, ehm... sí, sí, claro. Hay hum... cosas que siempre funcionan. Pero son diferentes para cada uno.

—Te escuchamos.

—Pues... hay que... cada uno tiene que descubrirlas, aunque estoy bastante seguro que todas las propuestas sobre tirar al pozo sin fondo o quemar hasta la muerte a Gabriel son muy tentadoras... no creo que a él le gustaran. O tal vez sí, porque ¿quién no ha pensado que le va el sado?

Belcebú abre la boca un poco en shock. O sea... ¿e-el sado? Vamos, que sí un poco... pero era más de besitos y de cositas suaves, ella lo sabía.

—Deja a Gabriel fuera de... ugh —medio protesta mientras hay algunos murmullos que asienten porque más de alguno si ha pensado lo del sado.

—Ejemplifica con TU ángel —insiste Belcebú.

—Eh... Nadie está interesado en... mi ángel.

—Y ya les dije que yo me encargaré de Gabriel.

"Así que... ¿ahora tengo prohibido ir con otros demonios?"

Belcebú se gira a mirar su teléfono... y levanta las cejas, confundida. _What the..._ Mira a Crowley.

"Sí..." Y piensa que seguramente esto lo ha interpretado Gabriel de que ha dicho que Asmodeo no va a contactarle, verdad?

—Así que ejemplifica con alguien más.

—Bueno, era solo un... en resumen es eso.

"Eso va a ser un problema."

"¿Por qué te va a parecer un problema? ¿Conmigo te sientes muy culpable pero con otros demonios no?" Belcebú frunce el ceño con esa respuesta de Gabriel

—A-Aja... —agrega distraídamente Belcebú para Crowley.

"Lo que hago contigo es lo que me hace sentir culpable."

—En definitiva... Ehm... Yo, personalmente necesito estudiar más el caso en un ambiente privado y tranquilo.

—Aja...

"Y con ellos no? _Bloody hell_!"

"Pues no espero que pase con ellos. Si no tendría que pasar contigo."

—Esa es la... conclusión.

"¿Insinúas que todos los demonios que me están escribiendo es para que haga eso con ellos? ¿Qué les estas contando de mí?"

"¡No! ¡Ya te dije que eso es SOLO CONMIGO!"

"Pero en cambio tienes celos de que lo hagan, así que esperas que lo hagan."

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —pregunta Belcebú distraída, sonrojándose al leer esto último

"¡No tengo celos! ¡Y no se te ocurra!"

—Seguir investigando y ahondando en el tema —no sonrías así al decir "ahondar"

"Sí que los tienes y a la que se te ocurre es a ti. ¿Qué pasa si alguien ya lo ha hecho"

—¿Cómo? —pregunta antes de que llegue el mensaje otra vez, distraída, distraída, distraída

"Si alguien te toca, Gabriel, que no sea yo, te aseguro que no verá la luz de un nuevo día"

"No he dicho que lo haga, he dicho que ya lo ha hecho."

—Pues cómo hasta ahora —carraspeo, carraspeo.

Creo que hasta se oscurece el cuarto, y mira que es grande. ¿Estaba Gabriel queriendo decir que ya se había acostado con alguien más? con otro DEMONIO además.

De hecho estaba presentándolo como algo hipotético. Pero de todos modos nota como el cuarto se escurece, la verdad es que los demonios en general se callan un poco y Crowley decide que hasta aquí su presentación, gracias a todos por venir, ahorraos los "_Wahoo_".

Ya, ya... Belcebú en el multi-tasking la tiene compleja.

"¿Y tú querías?"

"¿Eso importa?"

Hace el universo de diferencia, piensa ella. Si quería, va a romperle el corazón, pero... si no quería... va a ir a matar a quien le haya tocado.

"_Yes_"

"Pongamos que... no."

"Gabriel"

"_Yes_?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que un demonio te violó? ¿O que 《no querías》 como no querías conmigo?"

"Estoy preguntando qué pasaría si así fuera."

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Tú terminaste... cualquier cosa que teníamos, ¿no? Por qué te importa?" Toma aire profundamente porque eso es considerablemente distinto.

"Bueno, porque me estás diciendo que quieres exclusividad..."

Belcebú se humedece los labios. Quizás Gabriel hacía esto con más demonios comúnmente... se revuelve.

—M-Muy bien, Crowley... ven.

Crowley que ya estaba yendo a buscar a Aziraphale otra vez, se queda congelado.

"¿Y tú quieres acostarte con otros demonios?"

"Claro que no."

Belcebú frunce el ceño porque tampoco quería acostarse con ella, esperando a que venga Crowley. Ahí va, carraspeando un poco.

—¿El ángel se ha acostado con algún otro demonio? —susurra Belcebú.

—¿C-Cuál? —levanta las cejas.

—El tuyo.

—Ehm... no, no lo creo —la verdad, mira a donde está Gabriel, que no es muy lejos, de reojo. Belcebú frunce el ceño.

—Gabriel... es que no sé qué quiere.

"¿Puedo ir yo a acostarme con otros ángeles?"

—¿De qué?

"No creo que ellos te dejen" responde acercándose un poco más para escuchar.

—Me está diciendo que qué pasaría si se acostara con alguien más.

"Si tú te dejaste ellos se podrían dejar"

Crowley vuelve a mirar a Gabriel de reojo.

"Si no quiero que me lo hagas a mí, claro que no voy a querer que se lo hagas a mis compañeros."

"¿Pero tú si puedes hacérselo a todos los demonios?"

"Si no quiero que me lo hagas tú, ¿por qué iba a querer que lo hiciera otro?"

"¡Tú eras el que lo estaba diciendo!" protesta y mira a Crowley, que vacila volviéndose a ella.

"Era una hipótesis"

—¡Esto es _bloody_ cruel! —protesta Belcebú.

—¿Cruel?

—Me ha dicho que se había acostado con otro demonio y ahora me dice que es una hipótesis.

—Ehm... ¿no estará... molestándola? —es que vuelve a mirar a Gabriel notando su sonrisita. Belcebú aprieta los ojos.

—No entiendo qué quiere, no ha querido una cita, quería que subiera al cielo AHORA MISMO, no ha querido vernos mañana, dice que está recibiendo propuestas de muchos demonios, me ha preguntado por Asmodeo... _what the fuck!?_

—A lo mejor podría preguntarle quien es ese demonio y le hace salir a hablar. A lo mejor es Asmodeo —propone. Belcebú se humedece los labios.

"¿Quién es el demonio que hipotéticamente irá a... eso?"

Gabriel se humedece los labios mirándolos a los dos y Crowley gira la cara, pillado.

"Braginsky" _ok, Gabriel, this is getting weird._

—BRAGINSKY!

¡El grito! Todo el mundo da un paso atrás y a ver ahora quien es Braginksy... esperemos que sea Gabriel.

De hecho, todo el mundo reza para no ser Braginsky, tal vez incluso algunos miran su número de la rifa a ver si por casualidad, o les preguntan a sus compañeros "yo no me llamo así, verdad?"

De hecho, si había algún Braginsky, ahora ha pasado a llamarse Bansky, ese demonio de la capucha le ha dicho que el nombre estaba disponible porque su jefe es IMBÉCIL.

En efecto... Aziraphale, ojos en blanco.

Finalmente Braginsky da un paso al frente. Belcebú le mira y frunce el ceño.


	101. Chapter 101

_Todo el mundo da un paso atrás y a ver ahora quien es Braginksy... esperemos que sea Gabriel._

_De hecho, todo el mundo reza para no ser Braginsky, tal vez incluso algunos miran su número de la rifa a ver si por casualidad, o les preguntan a sus compañeros "yo no me llamo así, verdad?"_

_De hecho, si había algún Braginsky, ahora ha pasado a llamarse Bansky, ese demonio de la capucha le ha dicho que el nombre estaba disponible porque su jefe es IMBÉCIL._

_En efecto... Aziraphale, ojos en blanco._

_Finalmente Braginsky da un paso al frente. Belcebú le mira y frunce el ceño._

—¿¡TÚ otra vez?!

Aziraphale querría matar a Gabriel, la verdad. MATARLO.

—¿Me ha llamado, my lord? —se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Belcebú se levanta, frunciendo más el ceño porque hace rato se le ha escapado.

—Braginsky... ¿de dónde has salido?

—Estaba ahí —señala—. No estaba prestando mucha atención, pero no estoy muy preocupado porque usted tampoco.

Y el asunto con este demonio, que le pone los pelos de punta, es que no parece tenerle el más mínimo temor lo cual es... anormal en comparación con los demás. Incluso aquellos que suelen intentar matarla o que pretenden de alguna manera derrocarla, suelen tener de alguna manera cierto respeto y temor por ella, pero este, parece tan fresco... que le dan ganas de darle una bonita lección. Cosa que pretendía hacer con la silla y que hubiera hecho de no ser por culpa del idiota de Gabriel.

—Te sientes muy pagado de ti mismo, ¿verdad? Parándote aquí a tus anchas, a decirme exactamente lo que te pasa por la cabeza.

—Un poco, la verdad —admite—. Lo siento, no quería perderle el respeto delante de todo el mundo.

—Vaya, seguramente todos los demás demonios te envidian y SEGURAMENTE alguno más pensará que hacer esto no es una mala idea... —se le acerca, mirándole con bastante fiereza, levantando la mano y tomándole de la corbata del uniforme

—Desde luego, puedo asegurarles a todos que lo es —levanta las manos.

Tira de la corbata con plena intención de hacer que se arrodille. Le sigue el movimiento, aunque de rodillas sigue siendo igual de alto que ella más o menos.

Sí, sí, vale Gabriel.

Pues lo es.

—Me parece a mí que eres de ese tipo al que le gusta montar espectáculos... ¿qué tal que te dejamos colgado de los pies?

—Agradecería que no.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con Gabriel? —pregunta mucho más bajito, mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

Él se humedece los labios sosteniéndole la mirada fijamente y sonríe un poco de lado. Ella frunce más el ceño y le sacude un poco

—Nada, me parece que todos hemos entendido su sentimiento de posesión.

—Ningún. Sentimiento. De. Posesión

Vuelve a levantar las manos y a sonreír en señal de inocencia.

Tenemos una duda. Gabriel suelta amor como fuente y ahora que está cerca de Belcebú... ¿ella debería de... algo?

—Con que sonríes, eh...?—zumba.

Sí, un poco. Aunque es un poco residual, no a propósito.

—Vas ha aprender que con Belcebú y con las cosas de Belcebú uno no se mete.

La verdad, Aziraphale sigue pensando que esto es un DESASTRE y que Gabriel está LOCO de remate.

—¿De veras? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarme?

—Hay cosas mucho peores que morir...

—Ya veo...

—¿Qué ves?

Baja las manos y se las pone en la cintura, ella vacila con eso sin esperarlo.

—_W-What?_

La acerca un poco hacia sí, ella le mira, levantando las cejas porque esto... es familiar y tiene algo de cálido que...

—Mejor acaba esto y hablamos luego en privado.

—E-En... privado —está de lo más desconcertada, tratando de entender quién es este demonio. Temiéndole un poco, pero con mucha curiosidad—. Tienes que decirnos tus planes.

—Tienes que soltarme para eso —oleadita de afecto.

Belcebú traga saliva porque... esa sensación, es INCONFUNDIBLE. Nadie, nunca le ha... nada de eso nunca. Le suelta la corbata de golpe y él la suelta a ella alzándose y dando un pasito atrás.

Belcebú le mira, y frunce el ceño, un poco menos afectada por esto ahora que se ha separado, pero igualmente... confundida.

—De todos modos, aunque agradezco el interés, mis planes no son con Gabriel.

Belcebú se aclara la garganta intentando volver a recuperar la compostura y... eh... fallando un poco.

Gabriel se arregla los puños de la camisa y anda hacia el centro del escenario porque es un _bloody showman_. Aziraphale vuelve a hacer los ojos en blanco porque le dijo, ¡LE DIJO!

Sí, se lo dijo.

—¿E-Entonces?

—Azrael es el objetivo real, al menos a lo que a mi respecta. Debo decir que no tengo problemas con la competencia, si alguien más decide cambiar de objetivo.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco

—Hmm... Azrael...

—No, tú no.

—¿Yo no? —ella levanta una ceja—. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera

—Hablo de los demás.

—¿Y por qué yo no?

—Creo que no sería buena idea.

—Puede quizás yo piense que si lo es...

—He dicho que no.

—Tú no decides —es que entre más le digas que no, más le parece que debería ser sí, solo por necia.

—No me hagas jugar a la psicología inversa ahora —Ojos en blanco. Porque mira que te conoce a pesar de todo. Otra vez esa... sensación de que hay algo aquí excesivamente familiar.

—Ven.

Se acerca otra vez.

—Párate ahí y no te muevas hasta que esto acabe, que quiero hablar contigo en privado.

—¿Ahí dónde?

—Aquí, a una distancia a la que pueda verte —señala y ahí se va él—. ¿Quién sigue?

Ahí van unos cuantos más de los que faltan. Aziraphale se haaaaaaaace la locaaaa, así que nadie la empuja a salir. Menos mal... Belcebú no va a obligarla si no la ve

"¿Has interrogado al tipo?" Escribe Gabriel desde un rinconcito y luego vacila humedeciéndose los labios. Sonríe un poco a pesar de mis consejos... "No vayas a enamorarte de él ahora" añade. ¡Nadie dijo que estuviera enamorada de ti en primer lugar! ¿Cómo puedes tenértelo tan creído?

Ugh. Belcebú se sonroja.

"_What the..._ no me... ¡no sé qué insinúas!"

"Oh, Dios mío. ¿Es que tengo que bajar ahí ahora?"

Siiiiigh. La verdad es que... debes sentir una oleadita de afecto, Gabriel, solo por la posibilidad de que estés celoso.

La mira, de reojo, acercándose más al trono.

Hasta sonríe un poco de ladito, con ese ridículo anhelo de que de verdad esté celoso.

"Tiene cierto encanto"

A Gabriel casi se le cae el teléfono de una forma un poco aparatosa haciendo que Belcebú le mire con una ceja levantada.

Carraspea un poco dándole la espalda y volviéndose al teléfono, vacilando sobre qué responder.

Ella frunce un poco el ceño y es que... le da más desconfianza natural del encanto que le puede parecer que tiene.

"Ya me imagino, conozco a ese demonio y no creo que se cortara contigo como yo..."

Belcebú hace cara de asco. ¿De dónde va a conocer Gabriel a ese demonio que ella no había visto en su vida?

"Puras ventajas. Quizás me lo tire a él mejor."

"¿Estás intentando ponerme celoso? Porque sé que le gustas"

Hace los ojos en blanco aunque se sonroja un poquito mirándole de reojo otra vez. Él le da la espalda ahora.

No podía decir que no fuera... guapo. Alto, bien formado... con una buena espalda. No le alcanza a ver el culo, pero era apuesto. Se parecía a él en algunas cosas, de hecho.

"¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de esté demonio?"

"Te he dicho que hace tiempo..."

"¿Es un espía tuyo?"

—_What_? —grita sin poder evitarlo y luego se lleva las manos a la boca. Belcebú frunce el ceño. "¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!"

Un demonio que en su vida ha visto... aunque no puede pensar en un ángel que no estuviera aquí si cargarse de miedo. Le mira con sospecha.

"¿De dónde sacas que le gusto?"

"Me lo ha dicho él. Ya te he dicho que le conozco."

"¿De dónde coño le conoces tu?"

"No eres el único demonio con quien hacemos tratos en el cielo, pero no es un espía" Añade acojonándose un poco, la verdad.

"Veo que no soy la única en ningún aspecto".

Gabriel levanta las cejas y se gira a mirarla.

"¿Qué tienes? Juntas semanales con él, ¿solo en vez de los martes los miércoles?"

"¿En serio sigues celosa?"

"¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Desde siempre? ¿Te ves con él en... otro cementerio? ¿O con él no has llegado aún a eso?" Frunce el ceño pensando que, quizás si debiera cuidarse un poco mejor de Gabriel en el futuro.

"¿Qué vas a hacerle si respondo a todo eso?"

Y es que... este demonio de mierda no era ni siquiera alguien importante. No era nadie que hiciera nada relevante... más allá de ser un espía para Gabriel. Como si no tuviera bastante ya con Crowley

"¿Te preocupa? ¿De qué hablan cuando están solos en su junta de los miércoles?"

"De ti"

"Empieza a explicarme mejor... " Un espía en toda la norma.

"No puedo..."

"Ahora resulta" Belcebú bufa. "Había olvidado esas dos palabras, hace como cinco minutos que no me las decías. ¿Esto también te lo prohíbe Dios?"

Gabriel se gira a mirarla fulminándola un poco, ella le mira de reojo y él se sonroja y gira la cara carraspeando un poco.

"Digamos que sí, sabré que le harás daño por mi culpa y no podría perdonármelo."

"Ayer no parecías tan preocupado en hacer daño directamente..." suelta y traga saliva

—Joder —susurra.

"No puedo creer que sigas en plan pasivo-agresivo y CELOSA cuando te he dicho que a él le interesas tú."

Belcebú se humedece los labios

"Yo debería ser quien lo está, ya que a saber que vas a hacer hoy que no has podido subir."

"¿Y no lo estás?"

Él se humedece los labios vacilando. Los líos en los que te metes.

"¿Me vas a dar motivos?"

"Pongamos que... sí" Belcebú se revuelve.

"Ya veo, ¿crees que vas a poder tu jugar a las hipótesis?"

"¿No puedo?"

"No cuando no respondes a las mías."

"Bueno, quizás sí, entonces. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"Nada. No puedo hacer nada con lo que hagas con tus demonios"

"No quiero hacer nada con mis demonios, quiero hacerlo contigo"

Sonríe un poco y ahí vuelve su... afecto pero como para que más de uno se vuelva a él en plan WTF?

Y hace sonreír a Belcebú sin saber del todo por qué, más suavecita. Él se guarda el teléfono, sin decir nada.

Belcebú espera a ver si le responde o no, sonrojándose un poco.

Gabriel la mira durante más tiempo de lo que debería.

Es que además ella debe estar... con este asunto de los sentimientos hacia él, bastante abundantes y antes se han peleado y... Ahora quieres darle un beso, ¿verdad?

Sí.

Belcebú le mira de reojito después de unos segundos de mirada intensa. Él se sonroja y carraspea, girando la cara.

Belcebú vuelve a mirar el teléfono y la fila de unos cuantos demonios que aún tienen que hablar... se humedece los labios nerviosita de que no le conteste. Quizás no debió ser tan... directa

Gabriel la ronda un poco mirando los demonios sin saber qué hacer ahora. Crowley se ha llevado a Aziraphale de la zona en cuestión para que se escaquee de esto.

"Igualmente interrogaré al espía..."

Da un saltito con el mensaje.

"No es un espía."

"Se reúne contigo a hablar de mi a mis espaldas, ¿sí o no?"

"Es... una manera de decirlo. ¿Qué vas a hacerle?"

"Pareces preocupado."

"Un poco sí."

"Poooor?"

"Pues te conozco"

"No le haré nada que no te haría a ti" Belcebú sonríe.

"Eso sí que no me lo creo."

"Ah ¿no? ¿Y eso por?" Belcebú se ríe

"Porque conmigo eres toda dulce, sensible, delicada, comprensiva, paciente..."

—_What_? ¡No! —protesta al leerlo. Gabriel se ríe y el demonio que hablaba se calla.

—¿No? —pregunta desde el escenario.

—Ugh!

—¿Q-Qué hago entonces?

Ella parpadea porque no tiene IDEA de que habla

—No... sí... haz lo que estabas diciendo.

—V-Vale.

—_Bloody hell..._ ¿ya acaban o no?

—¿Ansiosa? —pregunta Gabriel en un medio susurro a su lado y luego se da cuenta. El salto que pega Belcebú.

Gabriel carraspea y decide ir a mezclarse con la multitud

No, no... no.

Oh, sí.

Belcebú se levanta estira la mano y lo detiene del brazo. Gabriel se... detiene porque... ugh. Sabiendo que la ha cagado. El problema además es que el contacto no ayuda.

—N-No te vas a escapar para la rifa. ¡ES HORA DE LA RIFA!

—¿La qué? —la mira de reojo.

—Rifa.

—Ah, c-claro —finge saber de que va, pensando que debe ser cosa del numero que les han dado antes y que él pensaba que serían los asientos numerados.

—Quizás salgas tú y se resuelva el problema.

—Claro, suelo tener buena suerte en general —le sonríe.

—Esta no sería suerte... —traga saliva volviendo a sentir algo... raro en el estómago con esa sonrisa que ha visto antes.

—¿Por qué no?

Hay un murmullo alrededor de la sala, un par intentan salir y no pueden, hay protestas y otros resignados.

—Ya sabes lo que pasa con el que gana —sonríe

Parpadea porque no tiene ni idea. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se lleva un premio? ¿Un jamón? ¿Se le perdonan los pecados?

Belcebú chasquea los dedos y en el techo del... horrendo salón en el que están aparece una cuenta regresiva desde el diez, hay una música macabra de fondo.

Gabriel mira hacia el reloj de reojito, porque sigue sin saber qué le pasa al que gana.

Hay un murmullo apanicado en general y todo un revoltijo. Belcebú mira su propio papel, porque aquí nadie va a decir que no son... justos.

Gabriel lo mira un poco por encima de su hombro, preguntándose cómo se va a hacer la rifa, ¿sacarán una bola enorme llena de bolitas con números como la lotería de los humanos? No se atreve a preguntarlo. Aunque esto es un juego de azar y está prohibido en el cielo, así que le da cierta sensación en el estómago estar participando.

Se oye una especie de explosión cuando la cuenta llega al cero y a saber en qué película ha visto belcebú esto... parece de los juegos del hambre.

—¿Feliz año nuevo? —Gabriel se vuelve a ella. ¿En serio no tengo un solo personaje que no haga chistes imbéciles?

Un número en letras negras que se derriten sobre todos los presentes aparece en el techo. Belcebú ni mira su papel porque sabe que no es el suyo, pero mira el del demonio extraño de reojo.

—Si tienes ese número serás ejecutado.

—¿Ejecutado? —la mira.

—Es la lotería del infierno.

Hay un murmullo generalizado en la sala otra vez.

—Entonces creo que... —toma el número de ella y se lo cambia por el suyo. Belcebú sonríe de lado y mira el número... No creo que sea tampoco

—Si fueras el primero que intenta matarme así... —suelta con cierta aburrición, mirando al frente, esperando.

—No estoy intentando matarte.

—Sinceramente, no estoy tan segura. ¿Eres un ángel?

—N-No.

—_Spy_ —susurra —. ¿QUIEN TIENE EL NÚMERO?

Hay unos cuántos gritos lamentos y gente cambiándose números de uno a otro. Hay quien lo está leyendo de cabeza y entrando en pánico

—Aun podemos hacer que lo tengas tú... —esa sonrisa es peligrosa.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que te ejecute.

Gabriel se humedece los labios sosteniéndole la mirada unos instantes

—No sabía que necesitabas un papel para tener permiso de hacer ciertas cosas.

Ella sonríe de lado pensando que... tiene demasiada curiosidad por este individuo como para ejecutarle inmediatamente. Se ríe con ese comentario.

—No, pero siempre causa bastante emoción el saber que pasará...

—¿A caso no eres tú quién decide?

—Es la suerte quien decide... en esta ocasión. Pero no temas... contigo todavía no he terminado. Ya te dije que hay cosas peores que morir ejecutado

Aún siguen los gritos y los intercambios, hay unos golpes por ahí y Belcebú tamborilea los dedos sobre el trono, esperando.

—_How lovely._

—Tienes miedo... ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? ¿Barinsky?

—No tengo miedo...

—¿Entonces?

—No tiene ningún sentido que lo cambies por las buenas —traga saliva y vuelve a mirar el número.

—¿Sentido?

—Sentido. La gracia de esto imagino que es así como... el juego de azar. Si lo haces a la fuerza, pierde el sentido

—La gracia es ejecutar a alguien.

—A alguien aleatorio, si no, no harías un rifa. Levantarías el dedo y señalarías al que te cayera mal o te trajera problemas —levanta la mano y señala a alguno—. Y probablemente sus "allegados" se volverían en tu contra.

—¿Tú tienes algún allegado además de Gabriel?

—Sí. Pero me sorprende que eso te parezca poco —se vuelve a ella mirándola de reojito.

—¿Te parece que Gabriel te da inmunidad en el infierno? —Se levanta del trono porque en general tiene que traer al ganador de la rifa, no suele venir por las buenas.

—No, sé que él la tiene, pero no creo que se traspase... lo que si creo es que te da curiosidad a ti y eso puede hacer que... prefieras saciarla antes de desaparecerme —se dispone a ir con ella.

Ella traga saliva con toooda esa conclusión acertada.

—N-No me das tanta curiosidad, podría desaparecerte ahora mismo —levanta la mano y chasquea los dedos.

Traga saliva, nervioso porque justo JUSTO ESO es lo que no queremos.

—No te lo crees ni tú.

Un pobre individuo medio borracho (que milagrosamente no es Aziraphale, ni porque ella esté borracha, sino porque el papel con el número si qué pasó por su mano y Crowley tuvo que cambiarlo), al que el papel le acaba de caer en las manos hace solo unos instantes, es arrastrado por una fuerza magnética hasta Belcebú.

—No. Me. Retes.

Gabriel se aparta un poco porque es que... ¿¡porque está todo cubierto de suciedad siempre!? Hasta los _bloody_ demonios.

—Con lo que te gusta, eso sí sería un desperdicio.

Belcebú le mira de reojo otra vez y es que hay algo excesivamente familiar en él. La forma de hablar... y lo que dice.

Gabriel se humedece los labios y gira la cara, porque si le mira demasiado es que... Y con las cosas que le está diciendo, quizás está siendo demasiado obvio... Pero si supiera como hablar con ella sin flirtearle salvajemente no estaría en este problema desde el principio.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gusta? ¿Te lo ha dicho él? —pregunta ignorando un par de alegatos del demonio a ejecutar.

—Ehm... sí, claro. Él te conoce bastante bien.

—Y tú a él —se sonroja un poco y se aclara la garganta girándose al sentenciado un instante y luego mirando al espía—. Vas a ejecutarle tú.

—No, gracias —sentencia tan serio, casi frunce el ceño y todo.

—No es pregunta.

—Ya lo sé y aun así, no es negociable.

Belcebú le mira de reojo y se humedece los labios, ahora muy segura de que este... es un ángel espía. Gabriel la mira muy serio.

—Extrañas tradiciones las del infierno, ¿no crees?

—No, los juegos de azar muy bestias son un clásico.

—Mira, qué bueno que lo tienes claro —chasquea los dedos otra vez.

—¿Porqué iba a parecerme rato nada de lo que hacéis —vosotros, no yo, que no pertenezco a esta mierda ni ganas—. Aquí abajo como si fuera nuevo? —la verdad un poco preocupado/asqueado porque... es un ángel.

—Hacéis... —repite.

—Ehm... bueno, porque no suelo venir a Halloween.

—No has venido nunca...

—H-Hacia... mucho que no lo hacía, ciertamente.

—Ya, ya... eso puedo notarlo —se gira a mirar el caldero con hierro hirviente que ha aparecido en el centro del escenario.

Traga saliva mirando el caldero también y pensando que el metal ardiendo es un poco... o sea, ¿le va a quemar a un demonio? Inclina un poco la cabeza sin estar seguro de que vaya a ser una muerte muy limpia e indolora. Pone dos dedos frente a sus labios mientras ella está ocupada con el caldero y el demonio y en un murmullo bendice el líquido y se humedece los labios porque ella tampoco debería tocarlo, la verdad. Pero esto es lo más humanitario que puede hacer por él.

Claro, Gabriel y si solo iban a descorporizar a pobre chaval, ahora vas a desaparecerlo absolutamente.

Belcebú tan mona, ahí va a chasquear otra vez los dedos y a echar al demonio al caldero... que debe gritar cien veces más de lo que gritaría normalmente.

El resto de demonios da UN BUEN PASO ATRÁS.

Es que hasta Belcebú da un paso atrás porque esto ha sido mucho más exagerado de lo que pretendía. Carraspea un poco sin estar segura de qué pasa.

Gabriel además intenta mantenerse completamente en aire "esto es lo normal, nada de esto me impresiona o escandaliza, soy el demonio más imperturbable del infierno"

—Ugh... —suelta Belcebú arrugando la nariz.

—¿Demasiado para ti? —la mira de reojo.

—¿Eh?

—Pareces asqueada, tal vez esto es demasiado para ti.

—No es que sea demasiado para mí... es que... me parece que no solo se ha descorporizado

—Oh... —vuelve a mirar a la olla y vacila un poco. Es que eres lo puto peor, eres la personificación de "El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones". Por cierto, que alguien vuelva a poner el contador a cero. Mea culpa, ahora.

—Pero... eso es extraño y no tendría que haber pasado —se acerca un poquito al caldero con cuidado... mira de reojo al resto del infierno, se plantea echar a otro solo para probar.

—NO LO T... —chilla y se detiene a si mismo, carraspeando. Chasquea los dedos y desaparece el caldero y todo su contenido—. No lo toques.

Belcebú se gira a mirarle como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Él vuelve a carraspear y se gira como... "Aquí no ha pasado nada. ¿Qué sigue?"

—What the hell was that?

—¿El qué? Anda. Vamos a subir un poco la moral que parece todo el mundo un poco... venga, ¡animaos!

Belcebú frunce el ceño y chasquea los dedos haciendo empezar la música.

Gabriel levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco porque eso parece bastante en la línea de lo que él decía. La música suele ser algo bueno.

_—You are... what the fuck?_ —protesta belcebú mirándole a los ojos.

_—What?_ —¿tú que crees qué puede ser, ángel idiota? Pues que estás ahí haciendo de maestro de ceremonia y capturando toda la _bloody_ atención como estrellita más brillante como SIEMPRE HACES. Se suponía que ibas a ser discreto y mantenerte en segundo plano. Lo habíamos hablado. Lo hablaste con Aziraphale. Teníamos un plan.

Gracias por reñirle, dice Aziraphale.

—_What the fuck_ te crees que estás haciendo, imbécil? ¡Desapareciendo mi _bloody_ caldero como si fueras dueño del mundo! —le toma de la muñeca y tira de él a un rinconcito.

—Oh... Oh —aprieta los ojos—. S-Seguir sus órdenes, por supuesto. Usted me lo ha ordenado —asegura para que le oigan todos.

Belcebú le mira de arriba a abajo con intensidad, frunciendo el ceño.

—No me atrevería nunca a contradecirla —insiste, levantando las manos con inocencia.

—Empiezo a pensar que no te atreverías jamás a no contradecirme —puntualiza Belcebú acercándose a él que sonríe un poquito de lado sin poder evitarlo.

¡No sonrías tanto!

—Estás jugando con fuego —susurra —. ¿Cada cuánto ves a Gabriel?

—¿Por? ¿Te preocupa que me prefiera?

—No te va a preferir —asegura no muy segura.

—Pareces muy segura.

—Tú eres un don nadie y de hecho, me pareces más un espía.

—Y tú has peleado con él antes.

—¿E-Eso te ha dicho? —se sonroja un poco.

—Sí —vacila un poco pero...—. A veces le das un poco de miedo. Él considera que tiene mucho más que perder que tú en esto. Tiene miedo de... caer.

Belcebú se humedece los labios, nerviosa. ¿Qué hace Gabriel hablado de esto con un demonio desconocido? ¿¡Por qué confiaba en él?!

—¿Y él cree que yo estoy intentando que lo haga?

—A veces sí... pero sinceramente, no lo culpo por pensarlo.

_—I'm the prince of hell._

_—Exactly._

—A mí me conviene menos que caiga de lo que te conviene a ti.

—¿Por?

—Yo voy a seguir siendo el príncipe del infierno si cae. Y voy a tener que tratar con... ellos igual. Él al menos es tratable

—Mmmm... pero te traería mucha fama y ventaja y aun así le tendrías aquí abajo, todo el mundo en el cielo te temería y respetaría.

Belcebú levanta una ceja sin creer eso.

—¿Qué?

—Desconozco si el cielo me temería y respetaría, más bien creo que intentarían venir inmediatamente a desaparecerme. No que me preocupe... y tendría fama de... sí, de hacer que cayera el Arcángel Gabriel, sí... Y le tendría aquí, lo cual sería bastante... ugh. Es que... no va a caer. _Bloody hell_, si le conoces al menos un poco sabrás que en el fondo de su corazón él de verdad es incorruptible. Él es... genuinamente bueno.

—Ya sé que lo es —tan creído que se lo tiene, estáis todos tan equivocados...

—Aunque... es lo suficientemente poderoso y tiene la _bloody_ confianza de Dios suficiente para hacer realmente lo que quiera sin perder su esplendor. El ángel de Crowley no es ni la mitad de lo que es él... y tampoco lo ha perdido.

—En realidad nadie sabe por qué Aziraphale no ha caído — Ni tampoco sabe nadie porque tu Braginsky, demonio aleatorio, don nadie, te sabes su nombre perfectamente, que no es por nada, ni que Aziraphale no se merezca que sepan su nombre pero hasta Crowley le llama "el ángel"

—¿Quién? Ah, el ángel de Crowley —agrega después de unos instantes.

—Sí.

—Nadie lo sabe ¿Tú tampoco?

—¿Por qué iba a saberlo yo?

—Pareces muy informado de todo lo que pasa en el cielo

—B-Bueno... tengo contactos.

—Yo también y aun así...

—Será que no les escuchas mucho.

—Claro que sí escucho, ¡cómo no voy a escuchar! _Bloody hell_ —frunce el ceño y le mira.

Él sonríe de ladito—. Quizás más bien a ti te diga muchas más cosas de las que me dice a mí. ¿Dónde se ven?

—Aquí, baja a verme.

Belcebú parpadea.

—Baja a _bloody_ verte dónde, no tienes ni siquiera una _bloody_ oficina —alguien empuja a Belcebú por la espalda y casi se cae sobre Gabriel, que la sostiene, desde luego.

Le mira a los ojos, estando así de cerca, sintiendo una... una... algo inexplicable otra _bloody_ vez. Él la aprieta contra si mirando un poco quien ha sido que la ha empujado.

Es un demonio medio borracho que está bailando y dando saltitos. Gabriel suspira y la mira a ella.

—U-Ugh... —se sonroja y le medio empuja.

Gabriel se humedece los labios porque le han vuelto las ganas de besarla, pero luego la suelta. Belcebú carraspea y el ángel se lleva una mano a la nuca girando la cara.

—Hum...

Belcebú le mira, sonrojadita y vuelve a parecerle que... hay un montón de cosas que no encajan. Nunca nadie... la abrazaba así, más allá de Gabriel, un demonio cualquiera la hubiera dejado caerse al suelo...

_—Ehm... well._

_—W-Who..._ —vacila, mirándole de arriba a abajo otra vez... y es que... hay algo GENUINAMENTE raro aquí. Eso en la gorra... ¡no era un águila! Era... ¿era un _bloody_ ángel? Le mira con atención el uniforme y nota que difiere del suyo... eso que tenía en el hombro dentro del círculo blanco y la banda roja... no eran _swastikas_. Y... la cruz. Esa era una cruz cristiana, no una cruz de hierro... y le siente del todo... nadie la abrazaba así y parecía tener toda la información del cielo y llamar a los ángeles por su nombre con tranquilidad y... hacía rato la había tomado de la cintura. Como Gabriel. Y el... esa sensación de afecto que... solo Gabriel. Levanta las cejas al pensarlo. Pero no sé... Gabriel tenía ojos violetas. Y una voz distinta... y... no tenía barba... y...

—Entonces...

Pero coño, que no podía ser Gabriel... se humedece los labios.

—E-Entonces... q-quizás... ¿q-quieres bailar? —pregunta lo primero que se le ocurre.

—¿Bailar? —mira a los que bailan y cambia el peso de pie porque sabe que los demonios bailan, pero los ángeles...

—Venga, vamos más allá —le hace un gesto mientras saca su teléfono para ver si Gabriel le ha contestado... y es que no tiene respuesta desde que... está este demonio a su alrededor. Venga es que... ¿no le ha dicho que fuera al cielo?

Él la sigue, un poco nervioso, mirando como bailan los demás, sin estar seguro que esto sea... ese parece estar en mitad de un ataque epiléptico.

"¿Sigues ahí?" le escribe a Gabriel y mira de reojo al demonio atrás de ella.

A quien le vibra el teléfono y lo saca, claro.

Entre... el teléfono brillante blanco fosforescente medio azulado... y que le acaba de vibrar... Belcebú abre la boca impresionada. ¿De... de verdad?

Gabriel se humedece los labios y es que... está demasiado aquí AQUÍ para contestarle, pero será raro no hacerlo.

¡Pues... sí! Belcebú se mueve, empezando a bailar y haciéndose la que no se entera del teléfono, solo para probar. De hecho dándole un poco la espalda, controlándole de reojito

"Sí, sí" escribe rápidamente antes de volver a guardarlo. Belcebú levanta una ceja sin poderlo creer... cuando siente que le vibra el teléfono. O sea... en serio... podría ser Gabriel. Se humedece los labios mirándole de nuevo. La altura la tenía. El cuerpo. La cara... detrás de la barba... es que... buff. BUFF. Cómo coño es... ¿y qué putas hacía ahí? Y lo que le había dicho... y qué coño... qué ¿¡QUÉ COÑO?!

Gabriel le sonríe, sin moverse.

—Ehm... Así que... ¿esto es lo que llamas bailar?

Y es que esa sonrisa... es... por Satanás, es que ES Gabriel, ¿¡cómo coño nadie se ha dado cuenta?!

Bueno, a ti te ha costado un ratito, la verdad...

_Shut up!_

Y eso que es tú...

Es que hasta da un pasito atrás, llevándose la mano a la boca por un segundo... _Shut up_! ¡Que esto es súper raro!

—¿Qué? —Gabriel levanta una ceja.

Ella se... sonroja un poquito... y luego carraspea y... vale, vale, trata de... ignorarle. Vamos, ignorar que es Gabriel. Ejem. Baila otra vez.

—N-No es lo que... tú no te estás ni moviendo, _idiot_.

—Eh... No, bueno, no... No me gusta mucho hacer esto.

Claro que no le gusta, es un _bloody_ ARCANGEL. ¡Los seres celestiales ni siquiera saben bailar!

—Vamos, p-pero eres un demonio, deberías... —se le acerca y le abraza del cuello?

—Se me da mejor cant... —se detiene cuando le abraza, abrazándola de vuelta.

—¿Cantar? —pregunta... Belcebú, ¿de verdad tienes que ser tan directa con los abrazos y estas cosas?

—Eh... S-Sí —no presta mucha atención porque esto de que le abrace es un poco... ¿ahora resulta que se arrima así al bailar a los demonios?

—Muévete como me muevo yo... —le pide, humedeciéndose los labios un poco—. Y c-cuéntame más de G-Gabriel...

Intenta imitarla un poco, la verdad, no le acaba de salir, pero todo sea porque no le descubran. Belcebú sonríe un poquito de lado... y ahí tienes el AFECTO.

—Ehm... ¿qué quieres saber? —frunce el ceño. No había habido afecto así hasta ahora.

—¿T-Te gusta? —le acaricia un poquito el cuello como siempre hace con él. ¿No podrías ser más OBVIA?

—¿Gabriel? Nah...

—¿Y tú le gustas a él? —inclina la cabeza... y es que ahora quiere besarle. SE ve tan estúpidamente guapo con esa barba... y no puede creer que... estén aquí bailando a medio infierno. Bueno, "Bailando". Para variar él es un poco idiota para eso. A veces se pregunta si no tendrá una escoliosis extraña en la columna o algo que le impide mover la cadera.

—¿Te molestaría que así fuera? —le sonríe, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonroja

—M-Me... —piensa en TODAS las cosas que ha dicho hoy... por satanás—, ¿t-tú qué crees?

—Que sí —tira de ella haciéndola girar.

—É-Él es m-mi... novio. Aunque hayamos peleado... —otra vez la... absoluta sensación de afecto, dejando que le dé la vuelta, mira tú... ahora resulta que sabe dar vueltas.

—Es... ¿Qué? —se casi tropieza con eso.

Ella aprieta los ojos y se le esconde un poco en el cuello, soltando el aire. Gabriel. Estaba AQUÍ, abrazándola y bailando con ella. La aprieta hacia si emanando de nuevo el afecto al notar que lo requiere.

Sí que lo requiere... porque pelearon horrible y pensó que nunca más la iba a querer ver ni querer y ha venido aquí... ugh, a espiarla.

—Me dijo que yo te gustaba a ti —decide ir por ahí.

—B-Bueno... No sabía que erais... novios.

—Aunque él me ha dicho que le va a costar trabajo tener... e-exclusividad.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veo con lo que te arrimas —protesta. Belcebú se ríe un poquito.

—Por lo visto él se pretende acostar con más demonios... ha preguntado por Asmodeo, ¿sabes? No veo por qué yo no pueda... —le mira a los ojos.

Gabriel frunce más el ceño.

—¿C-Celoso?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo yo?

—¿No te gusto?

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Quizás sí... supiera más cosas que dice él... y tuviera más seguridad. Él me ha dicho que... debíamos terminar todo —explica... y vuelve a esconderse en su cuello.

—Así que como él te ha dicho de terminarlo todo tú no pierdes el tiempo en intentarlo con un demonio.

—Quizás solo pueda imaginarme que eres él...

—N-No nos... No nos parecemos en nada —Se humedece los labios con eso.

—N-No... pero si cierro los ojos... ¿sabes? Nadie suele abrazarme más que él...

Se tensa con eso. ¿No estará siendo muy obvio?

—¿Qué más te dice de mí?

—Que... —dile algo que tú no le dirías, algo que suene convincente—. Que... t-te quiere.

Ay, cielooooos. El... afecto. Gabriel traga saliva con eso.

—Y-Yo también l-le... quiero —susurra. Belcebú, _bloody hell_, no eres el _bloody_ príncipe del infierno, el señor de las moscas, el Señor del abismo... que se hace un budín de pan dulce con tres palabritas de Gabriel.

La mira de reojo y hasta tiembla un poco, apretándola más

—Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo.

—¿C-Cómo sabes que lo haces?

Le repega un poco la cara contra ella, porque esto es todo menos fácil. ¡Ugh!

—P-Porque... por primera vez... p-podría... s-sacrificarme... yo si eso le hiciera feliz a él...

UGH UGH UGH UGH. De hecho le empuja un poco después de declarar eso, incapaz de... tenerle tan cerca o mirarle o... ugh.

Gabriel levanta las cejas con eso, dejando que se suelte con el corazón acelerado, ella mira al suelo bastante en pánico, pasándose una mano por el pelo, sonrojada.

—Él no haría que te sacrificaras... ni creo que tu sacrificio fuera a hacerle feliz en algún modo.

—_O-Of course..._ ugh... —aprieta los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. UGH.

Sonríe y vuelve a acercarse a ella cuando... Dagón se mete en medio.

—_My lord..._

Belcebu pega un buen salto sin esperársela.

—_UGh... what?!_

—Creo que tendría que venir un momento.

—_What the... what? Why?_ —la mira, mira a Gabriel de reojo... Que está ahí sonrojado también porque todo esto...—. ¿Qué coño pasa Dagon? ¿Se está incendiando el infierno?

—Eh... sí. O sea, no. O sea, sí. Es decir lo de siempre. Pero tiene que venir.

—_Bloody hell..._ ¿ir a dónde? —ojos en blanco.

—Fuera. Un momento —Dagon mira a Gabriel nerviosa, él se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Tu... sígueme —le dice a Gabriel.

—Eh... —Dagon vacila porque de hecho no... no. Justo de eso quiere hablarle Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—No te muevas de aquí —mira a Gabriel a los ojos.

—No, claro. Voy por... voy por algo de beber —decide él y ella le salta encima, le toma del cuello de la chaqueta y le agacha hasta ella, con los ojos casi de fuego.

—No. Bebas. NADA.

Gabriel parpadea con eso.

—NADA, me oyes. NADA. Nada que te den, nada que te ofrezcan, nada que te encuentres. Ni siquiera toques las copas.

—Pero si está todo el mundo bebiendo...

—No me importa.

—Mmmm... —vacila un poco.

—No, no, te hablo en serio.

—Vale, vale, nada de beber...

—Ni comer.

—Ni comer...

Le suelta.

_—Something else, mummy?_

—No te vayas muy lejos: vendré por ti.

Ojos en blanco. Dagón mira a Belcebú con una ceja levantada.

—Ugh... —Belcebú se sonroja y tira de Dagon. Gabriel se queda ahí plantando mirándolas.


	102. Chapter 102

—¿Qué mierda pasa?

—Ehm... L-Lord Belcebú... ese demonio...

—_Yes?_ —la mira, y traga saliva pensando... LE HA DESCUBIERTO.

—¿Le conoce?

—¿Y-Yo? C-Claro —¡Claro que le ha descubierto! ¡Cómo no iba a descubrirle si es OBVIO! Dagón frunce más el ceño.

—Están diciendo que quiere matarla.

—¿Ma... tarme? Ehh... ¿sí?

—Dicen que usted va a convertirle en un duque del infierno.

Belcebú se sonroja.

—N-No voy a... ¡Claro que no! Ugh!

—Como aún no ha anunciado los resultados y los nuevos nombramientos.

—Ya, ya... no. E-Ese demonio... solo... está de paso.

—Pero está ahí diciéndole qué hacer y presentando con usted.

—¡No me está diciendo que hacer ni presentando conmigo! ¡Está castigado!

—¿Castigado?

—Sí, le ha puesto a ayudarme de castigo.

—Eso no parece un castigo en lo absoluto.

—¿Quieres tú ser la que lo tenga que hacer a la próxima? —la reta cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno... suelo ser yo quien lo hace —se rasca la cabeza.

—Pues hoy te liberé... pero aquí parece que no se puede hacer feliz a nadie.

Dagón se humedece los labios porque lo que tiene miedo es que la sustituya y le quite el poder.

—¿Quieres anunciar tú los _bloody_ resultados del año?

—N-No...

Ojos en blanco y Dagón carraspea un poco porque es que lo otro que tiene que decirle es súper absurdo.

—I-Igualmente... este demonio está de paso y dudo que vuelva.

—Algunos dicen... es absurdo, pero... algunos dicen que podría ser un infiltrado.

_—W-What?!_ I-Infiltrado?!

—Al principio creíamos que se referían a ese de blanco, pero ha resultado ser el demonio Crowley. Pero algunos dicen que huele como... a bien.

_—Wh-What?!_ No. ¿No! Créeme, he estado cerca de él y apesta. ¿No será otro?

—Ya les he dicho que era absurdo y que usted se habría dado cuenta.

Se sonroja con eso porque mira que ha costado que se dé cuenta y ahora lo has dejado solo en mitad del infierno rodeado de demonios.

—C-Claro que me habría dado cuenta, no sean estúpidos —le busca con la mirada.

Está hablando con alguien puede que sea Aziraphale... si no les ha encontrado, con Lucifer.

—Igualmente voy a... diles que no es un infiltrado.

—Eh... sí, claro. Es que nadie parece reconocerle y como además va vestido...

—V-Vestido... ¡e-es un disfraz! Y si le reconocen es Baransky.

—Me refiero a que va a juego con usted.

—No va a juego conmigo ¡no seas ridícula!

—Pues...

—Debe haber más demonios vestidos así.

Dagón la mira con una ceja levantada porque ella no les ha visto. De repente se le oye reír otra vez de esa forma en la que nadie aquí se ríe, haciendo que Belcebú apriete los ojos y se gire a las risas.

—Tengo que... —levanta un dedo... y ahí va hacia él. UGH! Joder, Gabriel.

—P-Pero... —Dagón se queda ahí con un palmo de narices.

Lo siento Dagon pero... contra Gabriel no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

Ya, ya... Pues ahí está Gabriel riéndose con Lucifer, porque dice Crowley que ellos se han escondido.

Belcebú frunce el ceño y ahí va con ambos, porque maldita sea, ¡te van a atrapar, idiota!

Nah.

Eso dices tú.

—Ehm... pésima noche —saluda con esa voz plana, zumbante, de nada me interesa.

Ambos se vuelven a ella, Gabriel para de reírse un poco, Lucifer ligeramente incómodo.

—Veo que se divierten.

—Sí, le estoy explicando cómo jugar _candy crush_ y como enviar vidas a otros jugadores que conoces —explica Gabriel.

—¿Y eso es sumamente gracioso? Te he escuchado reír al otro lado del _bloody_ infierno.

—Bueno, es que sus caras... —señala a Lucifer.

—Claro, claro, sus caras... ¿y tú? Pareces tenso —Belcebú mira a Lucifer.

—N-No, mylord.

—Menos mal. Bransky... ven conmigo.

—Tú haz... pruebas con eso —Gabriel le guiña un ojo a Lucifer, no sé por qué, levantando la mano hacia ella para que se la tome y le guíe entre la gente.

Belcebú mira a Lucifer... fulmina a Gabriel... no le toma la mano sino le arrastra tomándole del brazo. Él se deja arrastrar levantando la mano y saludando a Lucifer un poco.

_—Would you stop?!_

_—Stop what?_

—¡Deja de llamar la atención!

—No estoy llamando la atención, ¿porque todos insistís en eso? —levanta una ceja.

—¡Porque lo haces!

—Mmmmmm...

—¡Estás ahí riéndote como loco! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Tampoco puede... podemos reírnos? Claro que estoy bien.

Belcebú le frunce el ceño porque no le ha gustado NADA lo que ha dicho Dagón... y vuelve a mirarle, pensando que joder, es que como es que no se dio cuenta antes, ¿¡y cómo es que nadie más se ha dado cuenta?!

—Vale, vale... igualmente —levanta las manos inocentemente.

Ella se sonroja otra vez cuando le mira a los ojos porque... maldita sea, se ve guapo con barba. Le suelta el brazo del todo y carraspea.

—¿Qué hablabas con Luci... fer?

—Le enseñaba a jugar _Candy Crush_, te enseñaría pero a veces ni siquiera sabes cómo hacer una vide... ehm... O sea, quiero decir que es lo único que yo sé hacer al teléfono. Me enseñó... hum... Gabriel. Eso es. Seguro él ya te ha enseñado.

Belcebú le fulmina un poco, porque además es tonto y cree que ella es tonta... y lo es, porque... ugh, ¡cómo podía creerle hace rato estas cosas tontas!

Sí, claro, ahora suena tonto.

Se sonroja porque además hace rato no le parecía en lo absoluto tonto sino completamente con sentido.

—G-Gabriel me enseña otras cosas más útiles...

—¿Cómo cuáles? —levanta las cejas.

—Cosas sobre... el afecto físico y... —se sonroja un poco y no le mira.

—Oh... E-Esas cosas. Ya... —carraspea—. ¿Y cómo vas con... uhm... eso?

—¿¡C-Con qué?!

—El... ya sabes... a-afecto físico.

Belcebú se revuelve un poquito y él la mira de reojito.

—¿A qué te refieres c-con... i-ir con eso? E-Es decir... ¿que si... lo echo de m-menos?

Gabriel vacila unos segundos porque no era exactamente eso pero... vale, por qué no.

—Sí.

—Pues é-él dijo que no... quería. Así que... —Carraspea un poco más y no le mira.

—¿Y cómo... llevas eso? O sea, tú sí que quieres.

—Supongo que da lo mismo lo que yo quiera si... el idiota no quiere, no. Tampoco voy a... rogarle —Hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos.

—Me parece que él teme más una violación, por eso usa...

—Eso no tiene gracia si es una _bloody fucking_ violación de mierda. No voy a violarle, para ello me acuesto con... contigo.

Gabriel se sonroja.

—¿No crees que se enfadaría si hicieras eso? Quiero decir... porque yo no... o sea, a mí no me pasaría nada, ni ... sería una violación, claro, porque... siendo yo un demonio pues ya no habría el problema del pecado y eso... —explica sin mirarla. Claro, claro, como demonio no tendrías ningún problema y podrías acostarte con ella... sí.

—Es que no quiero violar a _bloody_ nadie, lo único que quiero es... ugh... quisiera encontrar la forma d-de estar así con él sin que él se sintiera culpable o sin que fuera pecado.

—Pero es que no es él quien decide qué es pecado y qué no.

—Pero no puede ser que una cosa tan... bonita —se sonroja—. Ni siquiera es algo asqueroso y-y carnal... e-es... Ugh. ¿No predican tantas mierdas del amor us-ellos?

—Bueno, sí, claro... obviamente el problema es la parte carnal.

—¿Y que no es esta una _bloody_ forma de demostrar esa mierda del amor?

—Sí, pero de todas las que hay, esta es justamente la que es pecado.

—Igualmente, Gabriel parecía decidido a eliminar cualquier forma, no solo esa.

—Eh... bueno, eso se debe a... esto —señala al infierno.

—¿A qué?

—¿No les has oído a todos? A mí me ha parecido un poco reiterativo.

—¿Qué? ¿Que todos vayan tras de... él? No lo van a hacer.

—¿Te parece que no? La conclusión de que quien le haga caer obviamente conseguirá algo grande e importante parece ser fácil de deducir. Tú podrías llegar a ella también, aunque digas que no te beneficiaría.

—Para ser un demonio, pareces dar por sentado demasiado fácil el... afecto —Belcebú suspira, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Entiendo que Gabriel piense que... puedo hacer que caiga y... perder ese afecto sin ningún problema. De hecho quizás sea lo mejor, que lo piense así —se mira los pies

—Perderías ese afecto, desde luego —carraspea.

—Lo sé y seguramente él piensa que no me importaría perderlo porque soy un demonio. Pero... tú no eres él y tú sabes que... —se mira las manos porque, UGH.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, tú sabes que no es del todo cierto lo que ellos creen.

—Ehm... S-Sí, sí. Claro.

—No es que no... sintamos cosas o solo sintamos cosas feas como suponen —ojos en blanco—. Que ellos sean imbéciles por pensar que somos tan distintos no quiere decir que lo seamos. Sí que podemos sentir a-afecto y... dolor y... bueno. No sé. Quizás yo... fui un poco...

Gabriel levanta las cejas a la mención del dolor

—Pensé que podía solo tirármelo y que yo sería mucho más peligrosa para él de lo que era para mí. La verdad no me extraña que lo piense.

—Dolor.

—Ojala hubiera sólo tomado un látigo y me hubiera dado con él —Se sonroja un poco, sin mirarle.

—N-No creo que quisiera...hacerte daño.

Ella le mira un instante de reojo él no la mira.

—Nah, en efecto, no es muy su estilo —se humedece los labios—. Pero me hizo recordar que... es verdad, porque iba él a... Querer.

—¿Querer qué? ¿Quererte?

—Ugh... —aprieta los ojos y le toma de la mano—. Quizás solo debería estar orgullosa de ser... la peor cosa que le ha pasado al Arcángel Gabriel en su existencia...

Es que le pasa el afecto de nuevo nada más le toca, sin ni pensar, ella le aprieta la mano con fuerza al sentirlo.

—Y él me diría, "no es algo de lo que estar orgullosa..." —le imita la voz, entrelazando sus dedos

—Nah, _fuck it_, sí que lo es —le sonríe y se lleva su mano a los labios para darle un beso en los dedos.

—Estás absolutamente loco —sonríe con eso.

—¿Por?

—Porque lo estás... —le abraza del cuello. Él la toma de la cintura otra vez.

Le va a dar un beso. Es inminente, maldita sea.

Vas a meterte en un LÍO.

Ugh

No por él, él te va a besar de vuelta, pero... estás besando a alguien en mitad del infierno. Todo el mundo se va a detener y dar un paso atrás, haciendo circulito. O sea... es que... acabas de demostrar tu... debilidad, frente a todos los demonios del infierno.

Shush! Déjenla disfrutar su beso. Mierda. Al menos no es Gabriel.

Pues tienes unos... treinta segundos de gracia.

Le besa veinticinco... y en el veintiséis nota que coño es lo que está haciendo, separándose de golpe.

Gabriel parpadea un poco casi yéndose tras ella, que le mira a los ojos, porque hay EXCESIVO silencio para ser el infierno.

—E-El beso de... la muerte.

_—W-What?_

Hace cierta cara de agobio... la verdad no sabe bien que, ejem, demonios hacer. Ayudaría que te cayeras al suelo y fingieras tu muerte.

Ya pero... es que no sabe qué tiene qué hacer. La verdad, le estas asustando. Tú y todo el silencio.

Lo siento pero... necesita resolver esto. Chasquea los dedos y le aparece en la librería de Aziraphale que es el único sitio en la tierra que se le ocurrió ahora mismo.

Gabriel parpadea un poco y luego protesta frustrado al reconocer dónde está.

Lo siento, lo siento pero es que... ha entrado en pánico.

No, si él también.

Y creo que ahora si van a intentar matarla y comérsela viva.

Ugh. Y además se ha dejado ahí la inútil de Aziraphale que a saber dónde se ha escondido todo el tiempo.

¡Está esperándote!

Esperándole.

Aziraphale está esperando a que dejes de hacer el idiota y puedan salir enteros del infierno. Ah, pero no tenías que besarla enfrente de todo el infierno.

¡Le ha besado ella!

Blablablá... ¡Igualmente tú eras el encubierto! y ahora están encerrados ahí en la trifulca.

Y ella no le ha descubierto.

Sí que le ha descubierto.

Espera... ella no le ha descubierto y estaba besándole... ASÍ. ¿¡Qué se cree que hace besando así a un demonio cualquiera!?

¡Te ha dicho la frase que tú le dijiste! Te ha dicho que estás absolutamente loco ¡Pon atención!

¿Qué él le dijo?

Él le escribió eso después de que ella fuera al cielo.

Ah, pero eso es porque ella está loca.

¡Él también! Bajo al infierno en Halloween. ESTA LOCO.

Claro que no.

Ya tendrán esta conversación... Si logra organizar al infierno otra vez.

El caso es que él tendría que volver ahí abajo a por Aziraphale.

Suerte, me parece que el infierno sigue aún cerrado. Pero puedes intentarlo si quieres y ver la masacre y el incendio que va a ser el infierno en las próximas horas. Quizás Belcebú abra las puertas a ver si alguno de los demonios se larga a otro lado.

Desde luego, a Crowley y a Asmodeo, me parece que les falta tiempo.

Espero, con Aziraphale. Pero en efecto, De hecho Asmodeo seguro estaba fumando en la puerta en plan... en cuanto se abra me largo.

Nah, a ella la dejan dentro a que siga buscando su número de la rifa, que lo está buscando desde que lo "ha perdido". Sobre todo en la boca de Crowley.

Eso sí que lo creo. Debe estárselo buscando en las muelas en un rinconcito, a ver si no estará en esta... Oh, no, bueno a ver esta... quizás detrás de tu amígdala derecha.

Ya, ya... en una caries.

Seh, algo así.

Aziraphale sonríe en el beso sin poderse creer que pese a estar en este lugar putrefacto y feo uno pueda sentirse tan bien y feliz. Habían encontrado un buen rinconcito, Crowley lo había limpiado bastante gracias a sus exigencias (la pared estaba pegajosa y olía a orines) y... llevaban un bueeeen rato besuqueándose ahí con risitas tontas

No había sido fácil...los estándares de Aziraphale.

Como si Crowley los tuviera muy distintos.

Pues un poquito menos _picky_.

Igualmente Aziraphale había dejado sus estándares regulares arriba en la tierra... Vaya, imposible esperar mucho del infierno.

Ya, ya, claro.

Ahem. Pero quita esa mancha de ahí y limpia la pared más. Ugh... aún huele mal.

Ojos en _bloody_ blanco.

Bueno, en algún punto termino satisfecha por lo visto. ¡Ha dicho que se sentía bien y feliz!

Ya, ya, pero ha costado.

Bueno, eso te pasa por salir con un ángel _picky_.

Pues de eso se queja. De todos modos cuando empieza el barullo más fuerte, Crowley se separa y la cínica de Aziraphale tiene a mal protestar.

—_Wait, wait._ Algo ha sucedido.

—¿A-Algo?

—Pues... mira todo el mundo.

Ella parpadea... porque la verdad te estaba mirando ahora mismo a ti y a tus ojos amarillos... se relame un poco y mira alrededor.

—U-Ugh... ¿qué habrá pasado?

—No lo sé... —tira de ella un poco apartándola de la turba

—Las probabilidades de que Gabriel... Él es infinitamente peor que yo... ¿podemos ir a buscarle?

—Pensaba en largarnos pero... vale.

—Acordé con él que no nos iríamos sin... el otro —se muerde el labio.

—Sigh...

—Le digo que si quiere quedarse se quede él solo.

—¿No crees que si quisiera quedarse solo habría bajado aquí solo desde el principio?

—P-Pues... —aprieta los ojos—. Asumiré que si ha pasado algo gordo no querrá quedarse y punto.

—Vamos a ver si le vemos, supongo que vendrá por ti para irse.

—Espero...

—No pareces muy convencida...

—No, no, si lo estoy. Solo espero que esté bien y Belcebú no haya... ¡Yo qué sé!

—Vamos a ver qué ha pasado.

—¿Alguna idea de que pudo pasar? ¿No es... el baile o no sé qué otra tradición... desagradable que hagan aquí? —Se pone su capucha otra vez.

—No, la verdad es que no veo nada.

—¿Y si preguntamos?

Crowley mira alrededor buscando a alguien que parezca... que podría haberse enterado de algo y es que todos parecen u desastre, la verdad, unos borrachos, otros gritando, otros cuchicheando. Mira, esos cuchicheantes quizás.

Crowley aprieta los ojos porque lo que quisiera es irse no intentar hablar con los demonios medio borrachos. Igual se acerca a los que parecen más sobrios.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando?

Pocos chismes corren tan rápido en el infierno como estos...

—Lord Belcebú parece... estar aflojando las piernas.

—¿Por?

—Ella no parece estar siguiendo el plan de los ángeles, está liada con el demonio ese que nadie conoce...

Crowley levanta las cejas.

—Decían que él la había envenenado... —agrega el primero. Aziraphale querría MATAR a Gabriel.

—No la ha envenado, estúpidos. Era un ángel de incognito y ella va a ser más puto fuerte ahora, estáis todos locos. ¡Nos largamos!

—Más... _what?_ ¿¡Más fuerte?! ¿Ángel? —pregunta el demonio confundido. Aziraphale mira a Crowley por decir eso, asustándose un poco y tratando más que nunca de parecer un demonio malo malísimo... Casi se le ve la aureola.

—¿Vas a cuestionarme a MI?

El demonio traga saliva y da un pasito atrás, negando con la cabeza... pero el otro sí se le acerca a Crowley, sin reconocerle del todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú qué información tienes o qué?, ni sabías que pasó con Lord Belcebú

—Mira, de hecho hasta me da igual. Yo me largo. ¿Qué ha pasado con el "demonio" con el que está liada?

—Creo que le ha desaparecido o... matado o yo qué sé. Quizás se han muerto los dos, decían por ahí que Leviathán quería tomar el control de todo.

—Buena suerte para Leviathán. Igualmente prefiero no estar aquí cuando pase.

—¿L-Le ha... d-desaparecido a dónde? —se atreve a preguntar Aziraphale.

—Pff... debe estar ahogándose en el lago de azufre hirviente... yo qué sé —contesta el demonio y Aziraphale palidece debajo de su capucha.

Crowley se gira y toma a Aziraphale del brazo para llevarsela. Ella se deja, la verdad, sin ninguna dificultad, terriblemente preocupada.

—¿Lo ves? Ya no está aquí. Vámonos.

—¿¡Y si le ha matado?!

—Como sea, no está aquí, VÁMONOS.

—S-Sí, sí. Vámonos... —le abraza un poco el brazo—. Dime por donde ir... Dios, por favor que no le haya matado...

—¡No reces! —protesta en un susurro.

La ángel aprieta los labios porque... ¡es que lo ha hecho en automático!

Igual tira de ella más fuerte y ahí va detrás, prácticamente echando el bofe porque Crowley corre bastante rápido y él no la suelta hasta que están fuera.

Aziraphale se sienta en una banca en el parque o se recarga en una pared porque Dios mío cuanto hemos corrido...

—¿Estás bien?

Mira que para no necesitar respirar parece que sí necesita respirar un poco... asiente y le mira de reojo, echándose un poco al frente. La verdad, creo que tiene un poquito un ataque de pánico mezclado.

—¿C-Crees que... crees que...?

—Ve... a ver.

—S-Sí, sí. Van... van a culparme. Nadie más... nadie sabía.

—_What_?

—Nadie sabe que bajamos al infierno así.

—Nadie sabe que tú lo hiciste tampoco.

—Ya, pero... Es que no puede haber desaparecido Gabriel.

—Pues sube a ver. No creo que ella lo haya matado, a no ser que no supiera que era él.

—Podía no saber que es él... también. Creo.

—Mira... No quieres estar en el infierno en mitad de una rebelión. Tampoco quiero yo. Esto va a durar unos días y... como entenderás ella no está ahora como para que le pregunte. Así que o fingimos que no sabemos nada de todo esto o... vas a buscar a Gabriel al cielo, das la alarma y que hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

—Voy, voy... voy. Vale. Voy a buscarle.

—Te esperaré en casa —suspira.

Ella asiente y es que está tan distraída que es casi capaz de irse vestida de demonio... igualmente se le acerca para abrazarle porque es un DRAMA.

La abraza de vuelta porque... le da igual que se muera Gabriel pero si a ella le afecta... JODER.

Ajem... no sé qué tanto le afectara, quizás no tanto, quizás sí, pero causaría CON MO CIÓN.

—Si realmente no está... no sé qué va pasar.

—Escúchame, avisa a quien tengas que avisar y sal de ahí, ¿vale? No te metas.

—Van a llamarnos a todos... Es que... No ha pasado eso desde... No, no, no... No quiero ni imaginarlo. Subo y vuelvo pronto. Tú... no bajes al infierno, ¿vale? Pase lo que pasa tampoco te metas en ese lío.

—Es un trato —le tiende la mano.

Ella se la toma y se le acerca por un beso. Dios mío, Aziraphale, PARA CON LOS BESOS. De ahora en adelante será pecado darle más de una n cantidad de besos al día a tu marido. Pecado MORTAL.

Él la besa de vuelta contra esa nueva norma de los besos.

Ojos en blanco.


	103. Chapter 103

Aziraphale, aun siendo mujer, vestida como siempre, con su pelo como siempre, con los ojos como siempre, los labios como siempre... y los nervios de siempre, sube las escaleras de su infierno personal llamado cielo.

Gabriel... ha pensado en subir al cielo. Pero quién iba a querer bajar al infierno, especialmente hoy que están todos los demonios ahí abajo.

No, ya había puesto en peligro a Aziraphale, no podía arrastrar a más gente y que pudiera pasarles algo. La única opción era volver a bajar él solo con una apariencia diferente.

Cielos, vas a organizar el CAOS en el cielo.

Pues... no está pensando en el cielo ahora mismo. Todo el mundo está bien en el cielo. Cambia de aspecto a chasquidos frente al espejo de Aziraphale.

Well... Tiene una idea maravillosa. Va a tomar la apariencia de Crowley, porque es la manera de atraer a Aziraphale, que es al que quiere sacar de ahí.

Bueno... no es la peor idea que has tenido.

Y si se encuentra al original... pues ya hará algo con él.

No te lo vas a encontrar.

Mejor.

La verdad... esa debió ser tu idea desde el principio. Aunque quisiera, con lo que te interesa en general la gente fuera de tu micro círculo... quisiera saber cómo es tu interpretación de Crowley.

Pues últimamente le ha visto bastante. Pelo rojo corto, gafas oscuras, traje negro... aunque iba disfrazado de ángel el muy imbécil, pero prefiere no llamar la atención.

Sí, sí le ha visto bastante detalladamente

Eso es. Lo que no va a hacer es andar de... ese modo.

No vas a ser Crowley entonces

Ni siquiera sabe que hay que andar... raro, pero ahí abajo va.

Mejor, Crowley es único e irrepetible. Tampoco sé si lo noten tanto. El infierno... está siendo un poco un caos, la verdad. Nada nuevo.

Cuéntanos bien lo que encuentra. ¿Han... hecho barricadas? ¿La gente canta Los Miserables? ¿Está esto en plan revolución francesa?

Puede que Asmodeo fuera quien cantara los miserables si es que no se hubiera ido al instante de poder hacerlo

O la Marsellesa. Dicen los británicos que debe ser el himno del infierno.

Ojos en blanco. El himno más bonito en la historia siendo el himno del infierno, que elegante.

Ña ña ña. Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Barricadas? ¿Trincheras? ¿Incendios? ¿Cadáveres? #NoMásBloodyCharcosDeMierdaPorLaVirgen.

Belcebú está discutiendo a GRITOS con Leviathán, diciéndole que quite esas putas barricadas de en medio. Seguro hay algunos cadáveres, incendios, trincheras y charcos de mierda.

Ugh. ¿Está entera?

De hecho puede que Belcebú tenga ahora mismo su... forma... ehm... con cuernos peludos, una cinta de fuego como corona, las alas de murciélago afuera, y... viéndose bastante intimidante.

Sí, está... entera. Puede que tan malherida como Leviathán.

Gabriel se humedece los labios con eso y piensa que quizás podría acercarse a ella a curarla antes de ir a por Aziraphale. De algún modo un poco discreto.

Leviathán... está también con como una cabeza de cocodrilo, siendo bastante agresivo por su lado.

Les mira de reojo en la barricada y traga saliva. Yendo hacia donde está ella.

Algo vuela hacia él... Gabriel, por el amor de Dios, podrías... intentar que no te caiga fuego infernal encima.

Tal vez podría traer un casco o un sombrero. EL SOMBRERO que estaba en la librería.

WHAT THE... NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿No?

No te pongas ese sombrero, parece ser algo importante.

¿Prefieres que le caiga estúpido fuego infernal encima?

Preferiría que usara sus reflejos para quitarse.

También hace eso, pero la verdad es que... Sí puede que lleve el sombrero.

Sigh. Vale, haz lo que quieras, maldita sea.

Alguien le detiene igual antes de poder acercarse a ella, ya antes, porque a saber si no va a apuñalarla. Ha pasado hace como veinte segundos.

Un demonio alto y robusto es quien le detiene, porque además... huele bastante mal y sospechoso. Aunque siendo Crowley... no es de extrañarse.

—Solo voy a hablar con Belcebú un instante, ni siquiera voy a quedarme.

—No puede hablar ahora

—Es importante.

—¿Para que la apuñales? Nah.

—¿La han apuñalado?

—Ehh... no. Probablemente no debí decirte eso. Ella está bien.

—Mira, ni siquiera tengo un puñal, de verdad, solo será un instante.

—Está ocupada.

—Eso ya lo puedo ver.

—No va a poder hablar contigo.

—Le interesa hacerlo, tengo información privilegiada.

—¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti?

—¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo?

—¡Porque uno no puede confiar en nadie! —Lo mira con cara de... OBVIAMENTE.

—Pero ella confía en ti.

—No lo... no sé si lo hace o no, yo qué sé. ¡Yo no lo hago!

—Pues entonces deja que lo decida ella.

—¡Ella está ocupada! ¿Cómo va a decidirlo si está ocupada?

—¡Belcebú!

Ella sí que se gira a mirarle y alguien aprovecha para lanzarle una flecha... ¿alguien podría creer que aún usan las flechas aquí abajo? pues lo hacen, seguro envenenada o algo. Se le clava en un ala igualmente.

Crowley levanta las cejas, ¿cómo han podido organizar TODO esto en veinticinco minutos?

Pues... es el _bloody_ infierno.

—B-Belcebú, por favor... —vacila ahora pensando que va... a saber que no es Crowley si la cura y más aún frente a todo el mundo.

Igualmente Belcebú chasquea los dedos y lanza algo de vuelta... y levanta las cejas con el por favor. Vale. _What the fuck?_

—Solo dos minutos y me marcho, lo prometo.

Ella le mira sin entender que mierda.

—What the... fuck... —la cosa es que... en Crowley si medio... confía que no la va a matar.

—D-Dos minutos de privacidad —pide levantando dos dedos.

Parpadea porque ¿de verdad, te parece que... puede darte privacidad? Vale.

—Solo vamos tras esa puerta, vale que hay un aujero pero... bueno, un poco si que... Dagón y... tú, el otro, encargaos de esto un momento —les ordena señalándole a ella donde ir, apartándose de más pequeñas chispitas de fuego en el aire.

Belcebú tira de él, arrastrándole un poco incluso hasta donde ha dicho.

—Crowley, tienes que subir.

—Sí, sí, claro. Solo quiero... hablar contigo un momento. Busco una cosa que he perdido y me voy.

—¿¡Una _bloody_ cosa?! ¿¡No ves lo qué pasa?!

—_Y-Yes... yes._ De verdad es importante.

—Gabriel. ¡Estaba aquí! —se ve asustada la verdad. Él levanta las cejas porque... ¡le ha reconocido!

—Le... le... no sé si han ido a... ve a buscarle —insiste, histérica.

Bueno, eso le hace sentir mejor sobre ella besando a demonios random. Se acerca y le pone las manos en el abdomen.

Ella da un paso atrás, asustada.

—_Wait_, me lo agradecerás... no hagas un drama, tengo que acabar rápido —mira un poco que nadie les esté mirando y vuelve a ello, ahora sí haciendo el milagro. Belcebú traga saliva, levanta las cejas.

—C-Cuando... E-Estás... —lo siente, casi de inmediato.

—¿Dónde más te duele? —va por la flecha.

—P-Pero... —cierra los ojos, porque... le dolía, sinceramente—. Tengo en la espalda.

Cuando acaba con eso, va a su espalda. Ella hasta gime un poco del alivio, sinceramente.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—Para que ganes. ¿Algo más?

—El muslo... —traga saliva... porque le ha curado antes, más de una vez... y sabe que...

Crowley la mira a los ojos un segundo antes de ponerle las manos ahí.

—No se aproveche demasiado, señorita —la medio riñe, sonriendo.

—G-Gabriel... —susurra.

—Shhh

Le pone una mano en el cuello y él termina con eso y la mira.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le susurra.

—Me he olvidado algo.

—Nadie me ha... curado así nunca —le acaricia la cara un poco, con suavidad.

—Destrózale. Hablaremos cuando esto acabe.

—Gracias —le sonríe un poquitín.

—A por ellos, tigre —besito rápido en los labios, palmadita al culo, sonrisita.

De repente, por ningún motivo concreto, se imagina haciendo y diciéndole eso mismo, en el porche de una casita blanca de una urbanización en los suburbios londinenses en las que todas las casitas son iguales, con el mismo tejado de tejas rojas, el mismo jardín frontal con estatuillas de yeso y la misma valla blanca para separarlos.

Probablemente en su casa tendrían plantas con flores durante todo el año fuera y estatuas de la virgen con el niño. Seguramente si él tuviera que irse alguna vez durante varios días las flores acabarían muertas y todo el jardín seco, decadente y lleno de malas hierbas y cadáveres de animales... sigh. También habría dos coches. No los usarían nunca pero serían la envidia de los vecinos. Uno sería grande y rojo brillante... así como Cadillac y todo el mundo estaría convencido que sería el de ella... pero no. Escalofrío. Mismo problema que con la chupa de cuero negro. El de ella sería el pequeñito de color oscuro, probablemente azul marino. O tal vez no los habría, ¿para qué? Así habría más espacio en el jardín. Ejem.

La despediría en la puerta dándole un café en un vaso de papel... o en un termo reutilizable negro con un pentagrama invertido. Le arreglaría un poco la camisa y la chaqueta... y luego la empotraría contra la ventana del porche en un beso, metiéndole la mano por debajo de la mini falda porque hoy tenían una reunión los dos juntos y no iba a poder hacer eso frente a otros tres arcángeles y dos Duques del infierno.

Y luego se volvería dentro a decidir que ponerse y tomarse su café antes de irse también con un rayo al cielo.

De todos modos, Gabriel, todo eso es encantador pero... tal vez este... ¡NO ES EL BLOODY MOMENTO!

En can ta dor, en efecto. De hecho Belcebú me ha dejado de funcionar un poco solo con la idea. U-Una c-casita de... Ya le he tenido que explicar que esto es en el pensamiento de Gabriel y ella no debe ser chismosa y leerlo. Además tiene que ir a por ellos, tigre, tal como ha dicho. (Pero es encantador, insiste ella y asegura que... hablarán luego. No sabe si de esto)

—Tienes que irte de aquí, no es seguro para mí, si alguien supiera que...

—Sí, sí, solo... recojo lo que me he olvidado y me voy —de repente se acuerda de uno de los reportes de Aziraphale—. _Wait._

_—W-What?_

Chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer unas cuantas pistolas de agua... y luego las bendice. Se queda una y le da el resto.

—Que no mojen a los tuyos —le guiña un ojo.

Belcebú levanta las cejas con eso... y eso va a ser un desastre, pero va a ganar. Le mira unos segundos... y le sonríe sinceramente.

—_You are a fucking son of a bitch..._ —sentencia, tomándolas con la cola larga y puntiaguda que tiene.

—Alguien tiene que serlo —sonríe y hace un gesto para despedirse yendo hacia donde generalmente hay un pasillo y ahora hay básicamente... ruinas.

—Oye...

Gabriel la mira. Ella chasquea los dedos y... le aparece una capa, si, una capa amarrada del cuello. Como de Batman. Aunque esta tiene una capucha... así que más como de... monje maldito, porque es negra y gruesa. De piel de alas de murciélago. Levanta las cejas.

—Aléjate del _bloody_ fuego infernal... y... habla si necesitas algo, ellas me avisarán —Sí, sí... hay moscas sobre tu capa. No mueras del asco

—Estoy buscando a un demonio disfrazado de verdugo.

—¿Por qué le buscas?

Gabriel le hace una mirada con cara de circunstancias.

—Deberías irte, si le encuentro lo mandaré a donde estés.

Asiente y ahí se va ahora sí, haciendo volar la capa como Batman _because... #reasons_

Belcebú sonríe un poquito igual quedándose un par de segundos más ahí, mirándole... y... pensando que sí que va a... desaparecer a medio infierno hoy y a destrozarles. Tal como ha pedido. Toma una de la pistolitas con la mano y Leviatán, lo siento... pero tendrás que reencarnar o yo qué sé, o si no tú, tus seguidores... pero en dos segundos habrás desaparecido.

Gabriel corre por ahí bastante acojonado la verdad, disparando primero y preguntando después, como excusa está bastante pillada de los pelos, porque además, si les dispara luego no puede preguntar si le han visto. Va mirando también los cadáveres porque no le extrañaría que... Vamos, que no te ofendas, Aziraphale, pero no tenemos mucha fe en ti.

Claro, claro, porque él no ha sobrevivido a esto varias veces...

No a una revuelta, que él sepa.

¡A un intento de asesinato directo! A dos, de hecho.

Sí, bueno... Igualmente no está ahí.

oOXOo

Ya ya... ¿qué pasa en el cielo?

Al primero que pregunta Aziraphale es, desde luego, a Daniel.

—¿Puedo hablar con... Gabriel?

—Debe estar en su despacho.

—Voy a pasar a buscarle.

Asiente y Aziraphale casi corre hasta su despacho y abre sin siquiera tocar, preocupada. Aprieta los ojos cuando no le ve y vuelve a rezar entre dientes.

—Daniel... —vuelve a recepción.

—¿Eh?

—Gabriel no está —le asegura así con... un intento de sonar tranquila.

—Ah, pues... no sé a dónde ha ido, no ha dejado dicho nada de que saliera —mira sus registros—. No sé, ¿por qué no le llamas?

—Llamarle. Buena idea. ¿Tienes su... numero?

—¿Tú... no?

—Ehh... no... sé... es el... —saca su teléfono.

—Espera, le llamo yo —ahí va Daniel a hacerlo desde la centralita. Aziraphale se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Corre, es muy urgente.

La verdad, es un momento un poco malo para llamarle, estaba medio escondido intentando que nadie le viera, esto va a costarle al infierno unos cuantos demonios muertos.

Es interesante como no han matado apenas ningún ángel y los demonios siguen cayendo como moscas. Yo empezaría a preocuparme sobre quienes son _the good guys._

Es un asunto interesante ese, la verdad. Porque además estamos empezando a sospechar que Gabriel les está matando a todos, sean o no aliados de Belcebú.

Pues claro. De ahí lo de las malas excusas.

A estas alturas Belcebú... está en bastante mejor posición. Curada y con agua bendita, el semi orden empieza a llegar después de un rato

Sí, no me extraña... y si además ha desmantelado el franco de Leviatán ya me imagino que el caos en la oposición ha sido cada vez peor.

—No contesta —vacila Daniel—. Estará en algo importante.

—Dios mío, ¡Dios mío! —Aziraphale pasea de un lado a otro—. ¿No hay otra forma de localizarlo?

—Pues ya me devolverá la llamada cuando pueda.

—No, Daniel. Esto es URGENTE. No sé siquiera si está... si... temo que le haya pasado algo e-en el infierno.

—¿En el infierno?

—¡Sí! ¿¡Cómo lo localizo?!

—¿Por qué iba a pasarle nada en el infierno?

—Ha bajado. Daniel, créeme, NECESITO saber dónde está.

—¿Bajado?

—¡Al infierno!

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo deduzco, pero hoy no tenía ninguna reunión ni nada.

—Daniel, ¿sabes o no como localizarlo? Miguel. Quizás Miguel sepa.

—N-No, es que no entiendo...

—Es posible que Gabriel esté en peligro.

—E-En peligro—repite nervioso.

—No sé si realmente lo este, necesito localizarlo. ¿No hay forma de... algo?

—N-No lo sé, es que... el infierno... ¿Qué crees que le hayan hecho?

—Hay... una especie de... revuelta ahí abajo.

—¿R-Revuelta? ¿Está en mitad de una revuelta en el infierno?

_—Yes! Now..._ ¡Encuéntrale!

—Voy a... voy a ver, c-con... con el globo. Avisa a los Arcángeles. T-Tal vez haya que... bajar.

—¡Eso es! ¡El globo! Aunque el infierno... No sé si debamos bajar, lo qué hay que hacer es localizarle! Ugh... le diré a Miguel.

Daniel asiente.

Y ahí se va Aziraphale al despacho de Miguel... apretando los ojos. Quizás no debería decirles.

Miguel está... Ehm... en su despacho adelantando trabajo de Navidad. Pues ahí va Aziraphale tan asustada a tocar la puerta.

Ella está tecleando en el ordenador, le deja pasar sin ni preguntar.

—Miguel.

—Oh, Aziraphale —levanta la vista del ordenador un momento—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Encontrar a Gabriel.

—Estará en su despacho... —se vuelve al ordenador y luego se humedece los labios, dejando de teclear y mirándole, habiendo tenido una idea, porque es un poco mentira que estaba COMPLETAMENTE trabajando en lo de Navidad. Ya, ya... siempre. Sabemos que la picardía angelical es abundante—. Oye...

—No lo está, de hecho... eso es lo que quería comentarte.

—Pues habrá ido a hacer algo, habla con Daniel —le quita importancia—. Oye, tú conoces a muchos demonios, ¿verdad?

—No. S-Sí. No... Miguel, esto es... —cambia el peso de pie—. Verás, tengo prisa, puedo contarte eso en otro momento con gusto pero...

—Tú conoces a un demonio... como así de alto —pone la altura de Gabriel, ignorándole—. Moreno, de espaldas anchas, con barba...

—Sí, sí que lo conozco, es Gabriel, que está en peligro, Miguel. En el infierno.

—No, no es Gabriel, te hablo de un demonio, se llama Banksy o algo así. He estado buscándole el google y en bing pero los idiotas humanos lo han llenado todo con cosas de una especie de artista suburbano o una mierda así que se llama igual.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Es Gabriel disfrazado. Miguel... me URGE encontrarle. Se ha quedado ahí abajo y temo que esté muerto, ¿me oyes?

—No hay nadie muerto, Aziraphale, concéntrate.

—Gabriel podría estar muerto, estoy concentrado.

Ojos en blanco y ojos en blanco de vuelta.

—Es Lucifer quien quiere contigo... no ese demonio. Gabriel, en cambio, bajó al infierno y hay una revuelta, está ahí.

—No es eso de lo que te hablo —igual se sonroja un poco ante la acusación directa.

—¿De qué me hablas? —hace los ojos en blanco irritada porque... es que ya sabe de qué habla y sabe que esto es culpa de Gabriel ¡pero no está entendiendo el punto!

—Pues de dos demonios que han venido antes, no se ni cómo han entrado... me parece que sí que son de los que van con ese... Lucifer.

—Uno disfrazado de verdugo y otro de general Nazi que se hizo llamar Banksy y que intentó seducirte.

—Eh... S-sí, bueno, obviamente fue un intento fallido.

—Era Gabriel, Miguel. ¡Disfrazado para ir al infierno!

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡Estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo, Miguel! ¡Gabriel está en peligro por más guapo que te pareciera!

—P-Pero...

—Ya, ya sé que te pareció súper guapo, ¡le dije que no lo hiciera!

—N-No me...

—¡Lo que me sorprende es que no te preocupe que Gabriel esté en peligro!

—No entiendo por qué crees que lo está.

—Porque estaba con él en el infierno y ha habido una revuelta.

Levanta las cejas, porque no pasa nada en el infierno sin que ella lo sepa.

—Le hemos hablado y no... contesta. Quizás debieras buscarlo yo... voy a... ver si consigo información del infierno.

—Espera —saca su teléfono llamando a sus contactos ahí abajo, aunque nadie le responde, desde luego. Está todo el mundo demasiado ocupado en no morir—. El idiota de Leviatán, había rumores que llevaban tiempo planeando...

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es localizar a Gabriel, saber si... está vivo. Estaba... bueno, tú sabes...

—¿Estás COMPLETAMENTE segura que está ahí abajo?

—Estoy completamente segura de que estaba ahí abajo para algo de trabajo. No sé si logro salir de ahí o no.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo saliste tú?

—Me sacó... un demonio. Intente ir por Gabriel y me dijeron que estaba con Belcebú. No sabían que era él pero... temo.

—¿Temes?

—¡Por él, sí! Hay que encontrarlo.

—Creo que habría que descartar primero que no esté en la tierra. No podemos bajar ahí por las buenas si no está ahí. Menos aún en mitad de una revuelta.

—No contesta el teléfono. Daniel dijo que iría al globo a ver... yo... Ahem... —Quisiera ir a casa, piensa para si—. Puedo investigar con mis contactos.

—Ve a por Uriel y Azrael.

—¿Por qué no mandas a alguien más y me dejes baja e investigar en la tierra?

—Porque necesito que nos ayudes en esto si tú sabes dónde estaba y lo que pasó.

—Pero me pueden dar información de otro tipo... ya te dije yo lo qué pasó.

—Eres la única que sabe lo que ha pasado, si tenemos que bajar ahí a buscarle, quiero que vengas con nosotros.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¡A mi quieren matarme!

—Van a querer matarnos a todos si lo tienen retenido —cierra el ordenador y se levanta.

—Pero, Miguel... casi tienen precio por mi cabeza. Necesitamos información además y ustedes son los poderosos...

—Aziraphale, quieren matarte porque eres un ángel, no les importa si eres tú o yo. Tú eres la que tiene información, así que deja de discutir y ayúdame.

—¿Qué hago? —Aziraphale suspira.

—Ve a por Uriel y Azrael, bajaremos juntos si tenemos que sacarle de ahí. Y llama a quien consideres si crees que van a decirte algo útil.

—¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

—Ir a mirar el globo y hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Tráeles ahí.

El suspiro resignado. Ella se va hacia ahí volviendo a marcar números al teléfono sin hacer más caso y ahí se vapor Urieeeel a su oficinaaaa.

A quien de nuevo le cuesta un poco convencer.

¡Son todos tan molestos!

Desde luego.

¡Son imposibles! Le pide a Uriel que llame ella a Azrael y ahí se va al globo...

Daniel y Migues súper preocupados porque no encuentran a Gabriel en la tierra. Comentan a susurros, preocupadamente, empezando a creerle un poco a Aziraphale... sí, al fin.

—No creo que ir al infierno sea la mejor de las ideas... —asegura Aziraphale—. Es un muy mal momento.

—No podemos dejarle ahí solo —protesta Miguel—. Menos aun si lo que dices es cierto.

—Lo que digo no es mentira, pero bajar... ni siquiera sé si se pueda entrar. Y si bajamos habríamos de... ir disfrazados

—No hay tiempo para eso.

—Yo voy a ir disfrazada, no sé ustedes —Aziraphale chasquea los dedos volviendo a su disfraz de antes. Todos la miran con cara de... "OK, que nadie se le junte al loco"

Y Crowley, sintiendo una perturbación en el universo, le escribe a ver cómo va todo y si le han encontrado.

No me extraña.

"Vamos a bajar al infierno a buscarle... no me están dando otra opción. ¡No van ni disfrazados!"

Crowley protesta así de _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_... otra vez. Clamando al cielo.

"NO vengas."

Y volviendo a ponerse los _bloody_ zapatos porque va a tener que _bloody_ volver ahí.

"No, no, claro"

"No, no. No vengas!"

"No... no..." ¿dónde puñetas están las llaves del coche ahora?

"¿Y si le llamas a Belcebú?"

"Seguro no tiene nada más que hacer que contestarme el teléfono."

—De verdad creo que... no pueden ir sin disfraz a una revuelta en el infierno —insiste Aziraphale después de leer eso.

—No tenemos tiempo y no vamos a la revuelta.

—Van a meterse a la revuelta vestidos de ángeles.

—Aziraphale, no seas ridículo.

La verdad, hasta la misma Belcebú debe sentir una perturbación en el universo, porque solo le falta una puta invasión angelical ahora mismo

—Vamos a sacar de ahí a un compañero, no es la idea intervenir en nada.

—¡A un rehén en un ambiente hostil! Van a atacarles.

—Nos defenderemos.

—Esto es una locura... —Aziraphale suspira.

Ahí empiezan todos a discutir el plan para bajar al infierno y salir todos vivos.


	104. Chapter 104

Entretanto, Crowley va a ser el primero en llegar abajo otra vez

Ugh... Bueno, Ehm... esto puede ser raro. Las cosas han mejorado considerablemente para Belcebú en los últimos minutos, lo que definitivamente no quiere decir que se haya terminado la revuelta.

El problema era, claro, que Leviatán era un príncipe del infierno... con todo su grupo de seguidores. Y eliminar ese flanco y tomar a Leviatán de rehén, si bien mejoraba las circunstancias por un lado, enardecía a otros enormemente... así que... ahora intentaba controlar a las hordas de seguidores insatisfechos.

Además siempre había los clásicos grupos que pensaban que... Leviatán era un imbécil y se había dejado atrapar y ahora ella estaba más débil, así que porque no aprovecharlo.

Ojos en blanco. Además, claro, el agua bendita... no era infinita.

Bueno, la que lleva Gabriel, sí.

Pero igualmente Belcebú, después de la visita de Gabriel, del "_go get them, tiger_" y de él aliviándola, estaba empezando a... disfrutar incluso esto un poco, ahora buscando al demonio vestido de verdugo y... a ver si veía otra vez a Crowley y su capa de murciélago por ahí

Deja de diezmar al infierno, Gabriel te va a herir a los Arcángeles en serio solo por eso.

Y de hecho, encuentra otra vez a Crowley, solo que sin capa y a esto nos referíamos con que... esto podía ser raro.

Belcebú sonríe un segundo, frunce el ceño un poco porque le han robado la capa seguro, baja hasta dónde está y le levanta del cuello de la camisa buscando esconderse y hablar a solas con él de nuevo.

Crowley está intentando preguntar a los que hay por ahí qué ha pasado y si alguien ha visto a... sigh... un demonio disfrazado de verdugo. Se mete un susto cuando ella se le acerca por la espalda, la verdad, porque no es que estemos muy relajados por aquí.

El problema es que... Belcebú está ahora considerablemente menos asustada que hace un rato y aunque esto... aún no está arreglado, claro, las probabilidades de que salga a su favor son mucho más altas...

—Soy yo, no me bañes con esa mierda —le dice bastante bastante cerca.

_—M-Mylord!_

Ella le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco, de lado, pensando que estará actuando quizás. Le mete dentro de una de las barricadas, ahora vacías... chasquea los dedos para hacerse una cubierta de moscas y alejar a cualquiera que pueda verles y, lo siento, Crowley... pero le abraza de la cintura y le besa

Desde luego, Crowley la sigue sin problema hasta la parte del beso que es como _woh, woh! Woh!_ ¿Qué hay de... regalarles algo a los humanos... O refugiarlo de la lluvia... O incluso ir a tomar una ostras primero?

_You go too fast for me, Lord Belcebú._

_YES!_

Desde luego, no tiene los huevos como para apartarse o... _whatever_. Ni siquiera para devolvérselo. No sabe si acaso está intentando demostrarles a todos que puede ganarles incluso mostrando la debilidad de besar a alguien.

Ella va a querer matarte después de esto...

O a lo mejor intenta demostrar que ese otro demonio no era especial y ahora va a ir besando a todos los demonios...

Es que además el beso no es... sutil. Es el príncipe del infierno metiéndole la lengua hasta las amígdalas, abrazándole como si no hubiera mañana.

Ya, ya... a lo mejor empieza a devolvérselo al cabo de un poco, del miedo.

No te ayudas.

Ya bueno, si te consuela, no hay afecto como normalmente.

Menos mal, dice Aziraphale... solo eso nos faltaba. Que le des afecto, "del miedo".

Ay... tú no estás invitado a esto.

Vale, es... posiblemente la falta de afecto lo que hace que, sin saber exactamente por qué, se le separe del beso y le abrace del todo, brazos y piernas, colgándose de su cuello y escondiéndose ahí.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué has hecho con la capa? ¿Quién te la ha robado?

—Eh... ¿Q-Qué capa?

—La que te he dado hace rato... no he encontrado al verdugo. Ni vivo ni muerto

—Ah, la... capa. Claro. Hum... la... habré dejado por aquí, en algún sitio. Ejem. Cualquier día perderé la cabeza.

Belcebú le acaricia un poco el cuello unos segundos como suele hacer... y luego frunce el ceño un poco, porque hay algo mal aquí.

—Ehm... ¿C-Cómo sabía que estaba buscando a un verdugo?

—¿Por qué me hablas a-así?... espera. Ugh... —baja las piernas de su cintura.

La suelta para que lo haga. La verdad, si vosotros hubierais caído por hacer preguntas, también llegaría un punto en que a ciertas autoridades dejaríais de hacerles preguntas y os dejaríais llevar.

Es verdad.

—¿C-Crowley?

—Ehm... _yes_?

—Oh... _fuck_! —le suelta del todo dando un paso atrás—. UGH! Qué haces... _what the hell!_

—Ehm... —se lleva una mano a la nuca, nervioso, porque verás tú has empezado esto.

_—You... you were... Ugh. And... him_ —se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano arrugando la nariz—. Ugh!

—Solo estoy... buscando a... alguien.

_Deja vú._

—¿A quién... _bloody hell_... a quién estás buscando?

—Dicen que... Dicen que el Arcángel Gabriel está aquí abajo y... se han enterado en el cielo. Van a bajar a buscarle algunos ángeles.

_—WHAT?!_ ¡No pueden bajar ahora!

—Están organizándose. Les estaba buscando.

—Buscándoles. ¿Para? —La cara de... incredulidad. _Hold your horses._

—Mayormente... Ehm... bueno, ver qué hacen.

—¿Ayudarles?

—Más bien intentar sacarles de aquí cuanto antes para que no intercepten la revuelta —explica nervioso, ella le mira a los ojos.

—¿Para quién trabajas? Para el cielo, parece...

—H-He venido a avisarla de los planes del cielo, ¿no es así? —se sonroja un poco porque le dan igual, los ángeles, la revuelta y la madre que les parió a todos. "Mi esposa" piensa para sí mismo.

—Te he traído yo aquí, ¡tú estabas buscándoles sin decirme!

—No es fácil acercarse a usted creían que iba a rebelarme yo también.

—Más te vale que escojas bien su bando.

—A-Aun así... _that kiss... He is here, isn't he? _Ellos creen que está aquí muerto o retenido o algo peor. Tal vez habría que buscarlo, podría decirles que está bien, podría volver por su propio pie y nos los ahorraríamos a todos aquí abajo, solo faltaría que notaran lo vulnerable que es el infierno ahora y decidieran venir en tropel.

_—Yes, bloody hell._ Está... es tú. ¿No? O sea... o hablamos hace rato, me has... no te han enseñado a curar así, ¿verdad?

—No, no...

—No, no y está el agua bendita. Está... lanzando agua bendita con pistolas. Espero.

Crowley le mira con cara de absoluto desagrado, casi dando un paso atrás. Ya, ya...

—¿Estás conmigo o no? —frunce el ceño.

—E-En la búsqueda, espero... —y aun así aun le da miedo.

—No solo en la búsqueda... hablo de si pretendes ser parte o no de esta estupida rebelión.

—A-Ah. Ehm... Seh, claro...

—Ve a buscarle. Total, tú eres inmune al agua bendita —entrecierra los ojos. Él traga saliva, nervioso.

¡No lo hagas!

_—B-But..._ O sea... la... gente. No puedo yo preguntarles si... me han visto por ahí. O sea, es... raro de cojones y pensaran que me he golpeado la cabeza

—No preguntes, solo búscale, encuéntrale y tráele. Y pídele que llene estas con más —le da dos o tres pistolas de agua vacías. Seguro medio goteantes aún.

—Ehm... solo por si acaso —las mira y se pone igual unos guantes de plástico negro, haciendo una sonrisita forzada antes de tomarlas.

Eso hace que sea muy convincente tu inmunidad. Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Si encuentras al verdugo, lo traes también.

—¿Por?

—Lo estoy buscando.

—¿U-Usted? ¿Por?

—Anda, ve —les quita las moscas de encima y se encoge de hombros.

Se humedece los labios, vacilando y Belcebú le mira otra vez.

—V-Vale... —se da la vuelta mirando por donde irse... aun pensando que ella acaba de besarle. Ugh.

¿Querías un besito de despedida?

¡No!

Pareciera...

Ugh. _Angel_, en serio... A ver si no besas también tu a Gabriel ahora que bajéis al infierno

Aziraphale no besa a na... oh... Bueno. Ehm... eso podría pasar. Pero es muy poco probable

De todos modos, Crowley se va a un rincón y le escribe "Estoy aquí abajo. Belcebú va ganando. Gabriel está bien, está disparando a los demonios con pistolas de agua bendita. Tengo que ir a buscarlo y le diré que les escriba a los tuyos para que no bajéis. No me preguntes como sé todo eso."

Aziraphale deja de escuchar todo el plan cuando le llega el mensaje.

"No le busques si está disparando agua bendita!"

Le manda una foto de sus manos con guantes.

"Tus amigos no van a hacerte caso si te lo digo yo, tiene que ser él quien os diga que está bien."

"No son mis amigos y no es suficiente, ponte algo en la cara!"

"Pero _Angeeeel_, eso se va a cargar completamente mi _outfit_"

Le manda un emoticono enfadado.

"Dilas, venga, di un par de palabrotas" sonríe un poquito.

"¡Ni siquiera debería estar pensándolas!"

"Claro que sí."

"Tú no deberías estar haciendo eso. Vete de ahí si hay agua bendita"

"No puedo... no quiero que bajes tú."

"A mí no me va a matar Gabriel a la primera que me vea."

"No, lo hará cualquiera de todos los demás.

"Voy disfrazado"

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Nadie va a dispararme nada. Pero a ti SI"

"¿No? ¿Has olvidado el fuego infernal?"

"Pero si estoy de demonio..."

"¿Y? Hay una rebelión en el _bloody_ infierno, aquí va todo el mundo a por todo el mundo. Gabriel es el más peligroso porque va disfrazado como yo disparando agua bendita, pero no es el único."

—¿Y si bajo solamente yo que tengo disfraz? Me dicen que está vivo...

—¿Ha contactado contigo?

—No él... mi... contacto —se sonroja un poco.

—No vamos a creer a un demonio, Aziraphale.

—Pero me creerán a mí si bajo. De verdad... van a matarlos si bajan así.

—Hay que sacar a Gabriel de ahí.

—Gabriel tiene el beneplácito y el favor de Belcebú. Quizás Miguel tenga el de Lucifer pero en una revuelta no vale tanto... ustedes no tienen ninguno.

Uriel mira a Azrael con eso.

—A mi Belcebú no me mataría... —asegura Azrael haciendo los ojos en blanco—. Gabriel se siente muy especial pero no es más especial que nosotros.

—Si no tienen miedo, es absurdo... pero vamos. Y yo no me arriesgo solo.

—¿Desde cuando tienes el favor de Lucifer? —pregunta Uriel y Miguel se sonroja un poco.

—No seas ridícula, se lo está inventando.

—Uuuhh... —le pica un poco Azrael, riéndose—. Miguel y Lucifeeeer

—No seáis idiotas. Bastante tuve con vencerle —Miguel se sonroja más.

—¿Vencerle? ¿En qué? —pregunta Azrael sonriendo de lado.

—Pues cuando la primera revuelta, Azrael —intenta ponerse muy seria.

—¿Le venciste? Que va... le habrás dado unos besos y por eso cayó.

—¡Anda ya! —protesta—. No es momento de blasfemias, Azrael.

—¿Cuál blasfemia?

—Pues las cosas que dices contra los hechos sagrados.

—¿Te debe o no Lucifer? —Azrael se ríe.

—Dejemos a... ese fuera de todo esto y centraos todos en sacar de ahí a Gabriel.

—¡Ya les he dado una idea! —insiste Aziraphale.

—Mejor trae tu espada y vamos —sentencia Miguel vistiéndose con su armadura.

—¿E-Espada? Oh... eso...

Uriel, la verdad, hace lo mismo... y Daniel, que nunca le invitan a estas fiestas y para una vez que está ahí.

Azrael saca su espada y la enciende, quitándose la mitad de la túnica que trae dejando su pecho musculoso al descubierto.

Alaaaa. Todo el mundo se siente un poco intimidado con eso _#TrueStory_

No me extraña, la verdad, pero es que... Azrael sonríe, haciéndose la trenza en la barba.

—¿Listos?

Tardan un poquito todos en reaccionar.

"Crowley, No me creen. Azrael va en paños menores."

—Ehm... Aziraphale, tu espada —insiste Uriel.

"Quizás nos de cierta ventaja"

—M-Mi espalda... l-la devolví en el... a-Apocalipsis.

—¿A quién se la devolviste?

—A-Al cielo, ¿vino el... mensajero?

—Pues solo invócala, vamos —hace un gesto para que vaya con los otros.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos porque ojalá funcionara así. Traga saliva y se les acerca.

—No sirve invocarla.

Nadie le hace caso porque ya están bajando todos con rayos a la tierra.

Joder, ¡él no sabe hacer eso! Se abraza del brazo de Azrael.

Daniel se ha bajado con Uriel, ni te creas.

Pues... joder. Ya debía haberlo dejado arriba.

Venga, venga no protestes. Uriel mira a Aziraphale con cara de "estás haciendo el ridículo vestido así" mientras van a las escaleras del infierno.

Ojos en blanco. Ya verás el RIDICULO que vas a hacer tú, como si Jason Mom... Azrael no lo estuviera haciendo.

Azrael está para que lo encierren... o lo dibujen, así que callaos. Además, ya vimos cuando estaba con Aziraphale y Crowley que tenía ganas de bajar al infierno a por marcha. A nadie le extraña que haya decidido...

¿¡Decidido qué?! ¿Ser el primero?

Usar todas las armas disponibles para conseguir marcha.

Ejem. Algunas. Es él el que encabeza la comitiva.

Ya, ya... Desde luego.

Tan sonriente. Va a ser el primer herido el imbécil

Probablemente, _bloody_ fuego cruzado. Porque además entran así como... reventando puertas en plan SWAT.

Al menos unirán al infierno.

_Wait wait wait._ Esta es una ocasión demasiado buena para desaprovecharla. Entran así como... Ángeles de Charlie. Badum tsss.

Ángeles de Gabriel. Eso.

Siguiente DESASTRE en el infierno. En serio, Belcebú asegura que una buena flecha al corazón se va a llevar Azrael y alguien va a descorporizar a Miguel.

Ala. Por bordes. Aziraphale salva a Daniel de algo el último momento.

Antes que aparezca Crowley al fondo corriendo hacia ellos como si no hubiera mañana, porque todos los ángeles tienen suerte.

Aziraphale ha tirado a Daniel al suelo en el último instante, de un empujón, casi a un segundo de que le cayera una flecha de fuego infernal. Esforzándose por hacer amigos, recibe la presencia de Crowley casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—_What the fuck?_ —protesta Crowley nada más llegar al verlos a todos por el suelo.

Azrael debe estar tirado por ahí revolviéndose del dolor. Aziraphale mira a Crowley.

—Les he dicho... ¡Se los he dicho!

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —Crowley se acerca a Miguel la primera, que debe tener el cuerpo destrozado, lo bastante para literalmente que TENGA que descorporizarse en sus manos.

—¡Joder! —protesta Crowley

—Crowley... ¿¡dónde está Gabriel?! —chilla Aziraphale.

—Uriel, ¡ayuda a Azrael! —ordena él, girándose a disparar de donde vienen las flechas.

Uriel vacila un poco porque... las ordenes de un demonio y... bueno, alguna cosa más, pero parece lógico así que ahí va.

—¡No te pueden ver ayudándonos! —grita un poco en pánico Aziraphale odiando a todo mundo y acercándose a ver si puede curar a Miguel, tirando de Daniel para que le ayude

—Hay que salir de aquí, ¿qué hacéis todos aquí? ¡Moveos! —protesta Crowley aun disparando para que no les ataquen.

Aziraphale bendice al cuerpo de Miguel notando que es caída perdida. Daniel le ayuda a llevárselo.

—Vamos, vamos. ¡Hay que... subir a Azrael!

—Aziraphale, ayuda a Uriel con Azrael. Daniel, ve con ellos, yo saco a Miguel. ¡Rápido! —sigue gritando Crowley mientras dispara a todos lados, incluido a algunos fueguitos de por ahí para apagarlos—. ¡Salid delante!

Aziraphale hace lo que puede, frustrada y asustada.

—Crowley, a la izquierda, ¡ten cuidado!

Todos, de hecho... hacen lo que pueden pero consiguen llegar a las escaleras casi arrastrándose.

Crowley detiene el fuego que les iba a caer envolviéndoles a todos con la capa a duras penas, empujándoles.

¿¡Capa?! ¡Joder! Ahí tiran todos de Azrael y el cadáver de Miguel en las escaleras una vez fuera.

En las escaleras, ahí va Crowley con Uriel a intentar curar a Azrael. Aziraphale le cura a Daniel un par de rasguños

Uriel empuja un poco a Crowley la verdad, porque es que... por muy novio de Aziraphale que sea, aun no se fía. Aziraphale se acerca a él igualmente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupada.

—Llevo como DOS HORAS buscándote. ¿Dónde estabas?

—¡No llevas dos horas buscándome! Estaba buscando a Gabriel, ¡te lo he dicho!

—¡Solo tenías que quedarte quieto en un sitio!

—¿Quieto dónde?

—Donde fuera. Eso no es lo que importa. Normal que no te encontrara si ibas moviéndote. ¿Y qué hacéis aquí los demás?

—¿Por qué me gritas a mi ellos son los necios?! —Aziraphale se queja.

Azrael lloriquea un poco igual mientras.

—¿Pues crees que no tengo suficiente con uno? ¿Por qué no les has dicho?

—¿Con uno? ¡YO no quería bajar y lo sabes! ¿Decirles qué?

Uriel sigue curándole lo mejor que puede.

—Y cómo tú no querías tenías que traerlos a todos. ¿Cuándo has ido a buscarles, igualmente?

—Ya lo sabes que estaba en el cielo, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Crees que me habría quedado ahí abajo a buscarte si llego a saber que estás en el cielo?

Aziraphale parpadea.

—¿Podéis parar con las peleas de enamorados? —protesta Uriel llevando a Azrael, un poco harta del infierno y de los demonios en general.

—Pero sabías que había subido a buscarle, ¡te dije que no me podía ir sin él! ¿Por qué me reclamas ahora? —protesta Aziraphale, sonrojándose.

Crowley pone los ojos en blanco con ese comentario de Uriel, ignorando a Aziraphale.

—Lleva a Azrael a sanación cuanto antes. Creo que esto necesita más intervención que lo que podamos hacer nosotros —sentencia para Uriel y luego se vuelve a Daniel—. ¿Tú estás entero?

Aziraphale se acerca a Crowley, preocupada con todas estas riñas raras, mirando a Daniel de reojo. Daniel asiente.

—Vale, vuelve a tu puesto, aunque me quedaría más tranquilo si te revisaran —se vuelve a Aziraphale—. Tú vienes conmigo, vamos a llevar a Miguel a ver si podemos hacer algo por ella.

—¿Por qué estás... qué haces? —pregunta Aziraphale, suavecito.

—Aziraphale, este no es el momento. ¡Vamos! —da una palmada y Uriel se lleva a Daniel y Azrael antes de que Daniel pueda preguntar... "¿Y qué pasa con Gabriel?" Con el rayo.

Ahora que están solo, Aziraphale se le acerca aún más. Crowley se vuelve a Miguel, medio ignorándole, viendo cómo puede levantarla con cuidado o si seguro que no se puede hacer nada.

—¿Tú estás bien? Después de llevar a Miguel, quiero que pases por sanación también.

—Ni siquiera lo sé, creo que sí... venga... no ha sido más que su culpa esto, no me han hecho ni caso con el disfraz... e igual habría que bajar otra vez, no quiero dejarle ahí... —le pone las manos en los hombros.

—No vas a volver a bajar ahí, mira lo que les han hecho a Miguel y a Azrael por tu mala cabeza y no avisarme de las cosas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, si sabías que íbamos a bajar, tú tenías que encontrarle... ¿estás bien tú? —le toca la cabeza con suavidad, hundiéndole un poco las manos en el pelo en intentando curarle—. Ya sé que no querías bajar otra vez, pero... ¿desde cuándo te sabes tan bien los nombres de todos?

—Sí, sí. No me han hecho nada, pero ese no es el punto aquí.

Aziraphale se agacha y le abraza por la espalda. Crowley deja de mover a Miguel volviéndose un poco hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa, _my darling_? —le pregunta Aziraphale apretándole contra ella—. Esto no es nuestra culpa... Miguel va a tener que hacer todo el trámite y a Azrael lo van a curar en el cielo y... espero que Belcebú no le haga daño y lo deje ir. ¿La has visto siquiera?

—Me parece el colmo de lo cínico que digas que esto no es tu culpa —intenta apartarle un poco. Aziraphale traga saliva.

—No es mi culpa... —le discute un poco pensando que debía hacer si no, pero no le suelta—. Debí decirle que no desde el principio y no debí separarme de él y...

—Además que ya me imagino como saliste de ahí. ¡Te dije que no le dijeras nada!

—¿Q-Qué acabas de decir? —Le mira de reojo con esa frase... y se paraliza. (¿En serio esta de todas es la que te paraliza?)

—Que te prohibí expresamente decirle nada.

—C-Crowley?

—Sí, a Crowley.

—Oh. Dios. Mío —le suelta dando un paso atrasa—. ¡Gabriel!

—¿Qué? —entrecierra un poco los ojos frunciendo el ceño y levantando a Miguel del suelo.

—Pero qué... ¡eres tú! ¿Q-Qué haces... salte de... de-deja de... dónde está MI Crowley?! —manos a la boca.

—Ven aquí, vamos —hace un gesto para que se acerque.

—¿¡Y dónde estabas?! ¡Bajé por ti y te llamamos al teléfono! ¡Salte del cuerpo de mi... qué haces como... esto NO es mi culpa! —la indignación conjunta por todo a la vez—. Les dije que quería encontrarte, ¡estaba preocupado! —se acerca igual.

Crowley le toma de los hombros para llevárselo con el rayo.

Ugh.

—¡Preguntamos por ti! —sigue insistiendo en el cielo en cuanto llegan—. Nos dijeron que Belcebú y tú se estaban besando y...

—Aziraphale! —protesta con eso.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que me estés echando la culpa a mí de lo que acaba de pasar!

—Te dije que no dijeras nada a nadie, me desobedeciste, me hiciste bajar a por ti en mitad de una revuelta y luego llevaste a cuatro compañeros más contigo. Dos de ellos han acabado gravemente heridos.

Es que abre la boca, indignada.

—Tú estabas ahí en medio siendo el foco de atención, han dicho que ella te había matado, me has metido un susto de muerte ¡y traté de salvarte! Incluso me ofrecí a bajar yo solo, ¡no puedo CREER que además esto vaya a ser culpa mía!

—Aziraphale. Ya basta.

Aziraphale aprieta los labios y le mira. Y es que para variar ha arriesgado hasta la vida y la de Crowley y ni siquiera sabe dónde demonios está ahora... y en el cielo además le echan la culpa.

Ahí va Crowley con Miguel en brazos.

—Quiero un reporte de todo lo sucedido en el infierno para pasado mañana.

Aziraphale piensa que si algo le va a hacer caer algún día es el maldito odio que el cielo le hace sentir. Traga saliva y se da la media vuelta para ir a las escaleras, sin responder.

Aaaay...

Pronto le llega un mensaje de Crowley en plan desesperado

"_Where in the hell_ estáis? Llevo HORAS aquí abajo!"

Aziraphale le llama desde las escaleras, apretando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio para no llorar porque... estas cosas... al menos Crowley está vivo y bien. Crowley se esconde en algún lado, harto de estar aquí abajo y le contesta.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Bajando del cielo... sube, _please_, ahora te explico. Sube al a Tierra. Sal de ahí

—Joder, menos mal! —el infinito alivio.

—Han... descororporizado a Miguel y herido de gravedad a Azrael. Gabriel... pensé que te había poseído por un momento. Están diciendo que todo es mi culpa, además.

—_Babe... babe,_ ahora hablamos, en serio, necesito salir de aquí con vida. Te quiero —le cuelga.

La verdad va a sollozar un poquito porque... Gabriel pone todo como si ELLLA lo hubiera hecho todo mal.

Nah, si Gabriel pudiera darte la culpa realmente, créeme que te llevarías más que una bronca.

Ya, ya, pero le ha dicho... y se siente también un poco culpable, ¡quizás no debió subir! Pero... ¡estaba genuinamente intentando salvar a Gabriel! Les odia a todos.

Ahora vendrá tu marido a hacerse bolita contigo en la bañera.

Menos mal. Ni siquiera sabe dónde esperarle (una vez más).

Siempre que no le pase nada...

Por Dios... el rezo. No le va a pasar nada.

¿No?

Por favor que no le pase nada, Diosita.

Pues... ya sabemos que eso es lo que opina Aziraphale, Crowley está de acuerdo. Pero lo que creo es que Belcebú va a querer... saber dónde está Gabriel ahora.


	105. Chapter 105

Belcebú va a... tardarse al menos un día entero en escribirle a Gabriel, no por falta de ganas, la verdad, más bien... es que el desastre que hay ahí abajo.

Sí, por eso. De todos modos Gabriel está ocupado con Miguel... y Crowley sigue sin salir de ahí.

¿De verdad? Bueno... Aziraphale va a avanzar con la librería entonces y va a quedar bastante tétrica y terrorífica con el humor que se carga.

Aunque Crowley le escribe al cabo de un BUEN RATO.

Vale, tú querías que estuviera atenta al teléfono, ¿verdad? Pues probablemente de ahora en adelante se convierta en una obsesiva del teléfono.

"Me han atrapado como rehén para un bando, no me dejan irme..."

"¿QUÉ?"

"Que me tienen retenido, creen que Lord Belcebú va a rendirse a cambio de mi rescate porque alguien les ha dicho que soy un _bloody_ ángel disfrazado y NO ME CREEN"

No saben cuánto odia Azirapahle a Gabriel. No tienen una idea ni siquiera remota.

Aunque va a llegar a oídos de Belcebú que han atrapado a un ángel disfrazado de Crowley.

Belcebú PALIDECE. Además pensando que seguramente sí que... debe ser Gabriel, obviamente confirmar que sea un ángel sería lo primero que harían.

Por lo visto son todos idiotas. No va a rendirse, pero va a tener que ir a rescatarle.

Al menos eso piensa, mientras Aziraphale da vueltas sobre sí misma pensando qué hacer... y decide... MUY a su pesar, subir al cielo otra vez.

Uy... Que mal te va a salir esto.

¿Alguien tiene alguna otra idea de cómo ayudar a Crowley? No, ¿verdad? Va a subir con su reporte... arrastrando los pies y odiando, ODIANDO tener que pedirle ayuda a Gabriel

"Si Belcebú cree que eres Gabriel... hará algo para salvarte. Voy a ir con Gabriel"

"¡Gabriel la avisara de que no es él!"

"No, si le pido que no lo haga para salvarte"

"¿Y te fías de él? ¡La avisará para que ella no se arriesgue!"

Aziraphale mira ese mensaje, haciéndose pequeñita en el sillón esperando su turno para hablar con Gabriel y cerrando los ojos.

Era... imposible. Crowley estaba en esa posición por culpa de Gabriel. Era Gabriel el que se había disfrazado de él, podía haberse disfrazado de cualquier otro... ¡TENÍA que ayudarle a rescatarlo!

"De hecho, es posible que ella ya le haya preguntado si es él quien está ahí abajo... ojalá no le haya contestado."

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos. Maldita sea, TODO lo que... le importaba, dependía de un tipo al que ella no le importaba absolutamente nada. Alguien que no le iba a ayudar y que era quien directamente le había metido en el problema. Aun así, espera sentada, pensando.

Debería robarle el teléfono. No quiere confesarlo, pero... Vamos, ya sabe que todos creen que no es la mejor mago del mundo y quizás no lo es, pero sí tiene alguna habilidad con las manos.

Aprieta los ojos y pide perdón anticipadamente, recordándole a Dios que es por una buena causa y que si no lo hace... nadie va a salvar a Crowley.

Solo espera tener la oportunidad y estar lo suficientemente cerca de Gabriel para hacerlo. Sería todo tan simple con... que Gabriel le ayudara. Una sola vez, que le ayudara a ALGO.

Bajar al infierno "por ella" no vale cuando él se ha ido el primero, eso no es ayudar, eso es... hacer lo que habían acordado, lo mínimo indispensable después de portarse TAN MAL en el infierno. También se portó mal en el puto cielo, pero PEOR en el infierno.

No tiene que justificarse contigo.

No tiene, pero debería cuando le estás metiendo en tantos problemas. Sigue rezando con los ojos cerrados y explicándole a Dios hasta que le hagan pasar.

Venga, que pase, todo estresado e irritado.

Absolutamente. Ahí pasa, con las hojas del reporte en la mano, que ha intentado sea lo más claro posible en cuanto a que cuando ella se fue del infierno fue porque le dijeron que Belcebú le había desaparecido. Y que subió al cielo a intentar que le localizaran... ¡y que ella se ofreció a bajar sola! ¡y salvó a Daniel! Les odia, de verdad que les odia. Intenta relajarse un poco en el pasillo y toca la puerta.

Gabriel está estresado también, porque lo de Miguel ha sido un desastre que ha tenido que explicar... y Azrael esta haciéndose LA VICTIMA cuando en realidad ya se encuentra bien y obviamente él y Uriel le culpan de todo a él porque al final Aziraphale es su responsabilidad y también los odia a todos. Ha tenido que explicar que hacían en el infierno para empezar. Y además cargarse todo el trabajo de Miguel para Navidad.

Ya, ya... no lloriquees, que nadie que conozcas está en peligro ya o que te importe.

Eso lo dices tú, mira quien es la puta líder de la resistencia.

Líder de la resistencia vs rehén.

Sí, exacto. Uno en una celda protegido y la otra corriendo por ahí mientras TODOS la quieren matar.

Ojos en blanco. Ella es libre de largarse o rendirse o _whatever._

No en esta vida, si quiere seguir siendo alguien en el infierno.

¿Y de quien es culpa todo? ¿Le pide que pase o no?

Sí, sí... con desgana.

—Ehm... _hello_? —Aziraphale abre la puerta.

—_Hello_... —bufa de mal humor.

—Traigo el reporte que me has pedido.

—Ah, sí. Uf... déjalo ahí en la bandeja de pendientes, por favor —le señala y ella se acerca para ponerlo ahí.

—¿Sabes... algo del infierno?

—No —le mira—. No me responden los mensajes y Miguel no está para ayudarme.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte yo —responde tragando saliva con eso de que no le responden los mensajes.

—¿Ayudarme?

Aziraphale se encoge de hombros acercándose a donde está sentado.

—Bueno, yo también estoy preocupado... y... si no está Miguel, quizás pueda ayudarte de alguna forma.

—Ella es la que tenía los contactos. Ni siquiera yo sé del todo con quienes hablaba.

—Y... ehm... Belcebú.

—_What_? —la fulminación.

—No me mires así, _please_. Estoy preocupado. Crowley sigue ahí abajo, no me contesta tampoco —se pone de pie junto a él.

—No sé nada de ellos. Temo que alguien haya quemado algo relativo a la electricidad o algo parecido.

—Y bajar otra vez es impensable con lo que haya pasado, solo nos queda esperar —le pone una mano en el hombro e intenta, de verdad que intenta... transmitirle algún tipo de afecto.

—¿Insinúas que querrías bajar otra vez? —le mira de reojo, tenso. Aunque agradece el afecto, internamente.

—Lo que quiero es que... Crowley salga de ahí vivo —se mueve un poco haciendo como que se tropieza y medio cayéndose encima de Gabriel.

—Sí, todos queremos que las cosas salgan bien y... —le sostiene un poco cuando se cae.

Ahí Aziraphale aprovecha para... sacar lo que sea que encuentra en su bolsillo interior del saco, no con la ligereza de manos de un italiano, pero... no tan mal como pensaría el resto del mundo.

—Ay, perdona, perdona... —se medio recompone—. Ya lo sé, es... estoy asustado. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para... ayudarte?

—Sabes... sí —vas a cargarte tú el trabajo de Navidad. Ya, ya se imaginaba que esto iba a tener un precio. UGH.

—Bueno, ehm... me parece... voy a... revisar los contactos de Miguel, entonces —se separa de Gabriel.

—No, quiero que hagas esto —empieza a explicarle las cosas de Navidad. Aziraphale le mira de reojo... y le odia un poco más, pero vale. Vale. A hacer trabajo a cambio del teléfono.

—No tengo una oficina en el cielo para hacer todo eso.

—Usa la mesa de Miguel. O sea, el despacho.

—Vaaaale... —ahí se va, tomando los papeles.

—Avísame cuando acabes con eso, no te lo he dado todo.

Aziraphale le fulmina un poco pero igual ahí se va, metiéndose al despacho y cerrando la puerta tras ella, yendo a sentarse al escritorio y sacando el contenido del bolsillo de Gabriel con cuidado.

Y ahí está el teléfono y algunos papelitos.

Le tiemblan las manos, la verdad

No sé ni si lo vas a poder abrir y más desde que... tiene este asunto medio secreto a voces con Belcebú que él insiste en esconder.

"Lo robé. Robé su teléfono."

"¿A quién?"

"A Gabriel."

"¿Es en serio? Lee sus mensajes, ¡mira a ver si le ha dicho algo!"

"No puedo abrirlo... pero él me ha dicho que ella no le contesta" Vamos a aclarar que ni siquiera ha intentado abrirlo más que... solo... hecho lo mismo que hace con el suyo

"No puedes... ugh. Bueno, veremos si viene... me va a matar cuando lo haga y vea que soy yo."

"Hasta que se dé cuenta que no tiene el teléfono al menos, no podrá escribirle que no es él... Ugh, ni siquiera se usar esto, es transparente y no tiene ningún botón."

"Tendrá reconocimiento facial o algo así... ¿y si lo abres con un milagro?"

Aziraphale se muerde el labio ¡porque usar milagros para abrir el teléfono de tu jefe y espiar lo que hace no está bien! Pero...

"No, no... lo verá en los registros. UGH!"

"No creo que tenga tiempo de verlos... por lo pronto."

"Pero como se entere..."

"Quizás me eche del cielo... a estas alturas no se si sería lo mejor."

"No voy a ser yo quien discuta eso."

"Me ha puesto todo el trabajo de Miguel..."

"¿Y ella?"

"¡Ella está aún descorporizada!"

Crowley no le contesta, la verdad, no sé si le han quitado el teléfono.

Claro, claro... porque Aziraphale aguanta toda clase de tensiones y nervios. A nadie le importa nada. Ahora está encerrada aquí y no ha servido de una mierda... y tiene cincuenta toneladas de trabajo.

Los lloros.

¡Pues sí! Mierda de cosa, nada le sale bien, por el amor de Dios. Gabriel parece un héroe salvador de sus ángeles y ella ni siquiera puede salvar a Crowley una maldita vez. Quizás podría bajar ahí vestido de Gabriel y dejarse atrapar, es lo que mejor le sale...

No estoy segura que Belcebú vaya a salvar a tantos Gabrieles.

Quizás podría ir ahí abajo disfrazado del Diablo, con lo enfadada que está, se sentiría apropiadamente vestida. En fin... que se pone a hacer el trabajo de Miguel ya que ninguna de sus ideas funciona.

Por lo pronto lo de robar el teléfono ha funcionado. Porque además, lo que no tarda en pasar más que unas cuantas horas, es que... Belcebú le llame a Gabriel.

Gabriel siente una perturbación en el universo, levanta la mirada de lo que está haciendo un segundo y al no ver nada, se encoge de hombros y vuelve a lo suyo.

Belcebú traga saliva. Porque si no le contesta... le manda un mensaje "estás bien?" Haciendo que Aziraphale salte hasta el cielo con la vibración. Mira el teléfono y lo guarda. Al menos Belcebú parece estar preguntando... si está bien.

Como no le hable al teléfono de su despacho... ¿Aún tiene uno? Buff... Belcebú igual pasea de un lado a otro, histérica. En cualquier otro punto habría ido personalmente al cielo a preguntar por él.

Puede... y seguramente... tiene el de algunos ángeles más, el de Miguel.

Ugh, quizás Aziraphale pudiera... mandarle un mensaje a Belcebú.

A lo mejor el de Miguel sí puede abrirlo Aziraphale. O a lo mejor tiene abierto whatsapp en el ordenador y no hace falta que use el teléfono.

Miguel la niña tecnológica... y Aziraphale el inútil es una mezcla pésima.

Lo digo porque seguro Gabriel le ha dado a Aziraphale la contraseña del ordenador de Miguel y así no tiene problemas para abrir el teléfono.

Aziraphale pega un SALTO cuando la computadora hace un sonido de mensaje y busca por ahí cual es la ventanita titilante. Debía haberle prestado más atención a Crowley cuando le explicó esto.

Siempre llegas a la misma conclusión.

Sí... demonios.

"Hola. Soy Belcebú" dice el mensaje que ve en la pantalla... y no puede creerlo Aziraphale. ¿Será para Gabriel? ¿Será para Miguel? Vacila un poco haciéndose bolas porque él tiene el teléfono de Gabriel y seguramente es para él, pero la computadora es de Miguel. Estas cosas que... confunden a las personas que no ponen atención con estos temas.

Entra un poco en pánico a punto de decirle que está preso, en el infierno, luego... se detiene en el último segundo al ver que está por ahí la foto de Miguel.

Da vueltas de un lado a otro, apretando los ojos antes de responder con un...

"Hola"

"Estaba buscando a Gabriel... es una cuestión de trabajo, pero no me contesta el teléfono."

"Gabriel no está en el cielo. No lo he visto hace días" decide responder, súper nerviosa y de repente entra Gabriel al despacho con unos papeles.

—Aziraphale...

—AHH! —De hecho lanza el mouse de la computadora al techo. Gabriel parpadea con eso—. Ay, no te... no pensaba yo que... hola.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy preocupado.

—Concéntrate en el trabajo, te pasará el tiempo más rápido.

—E-Eso intento...

—Se me ha olvidado darte estas listas, que no sabía dónde había dejado, te las he impreso... —le tiende los papeles.

—_Thank you_... —las toma.

—¿Vas bien con todo? Sé que trabajar con el ordenador de Miguel a veces es un poco abrumador.

—Hace... muchos sonidos —pica todo en la pantalla tratando de esconder la conversación. Por el amor de Dios.

—Ah, serán las notificaciones, déjame —ahí va.

El pánico para cerrarla... le pone encima otra cosa, abre una ventana del explorador y el _paint_, sin quererlo... ah. Y música. Gabriel parpadea porque lo que está sonando es... Black metal satánico.

—Ehm... hablaremos de tus gustos musicales luego —Ejem, o de los de Miguel.

—¡No sé qué es eso! —lloriquea desesperada.

—Calma, calma, debe ser de Miguel —bromea un poco cerrando programas, pero dejándole la música. Aziraphale parpadea porque ni siquiera Crowley pone esto.

—Ehh... ¿cómo cambio la música?

—¿Quieres que la apague? —pregunta y abre la aplicación de mensajes sin mirar del todo.

—No. no. No... yo lo... yo intentaré.

—Vale —se vuelve igual a la pantalla y escribe un par de cosas a algunos grupos que hay por ahí sin fijarse realmente en la última conversación—. Si alguien te escribe cuéntales lo que le ha pasado a Miguel, ¿eh?

Aziraphale está a punto de caerse de la silla. Asiente.

—¿Q-Qué les digo?

—Pues que la han descorporizado y volverá en unos días, que estamos en trámite ya y lo vamos a acelerar todo lo posible —escribe un poco más a un grupo llamado "Serafines" y a otro llamado "Querubines" porque todos los Arcángeles ya lo saben.

Ojos en blanco de Aziraphale que al menos ha vuelto a respirar cuando ve que la conversación con Belcebú ya no está hasta adelante.

—¿Qué más...? —se desconcentra un poco pensando en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ehm... ¿Azrael cómo está?

Lloriqueando como un imbécil cuando no le pasa ya ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA... piensa para si.

—Bien, bien... mejorando, dicen que probablemente hoy o mañana ya esté del todo recuperado.

Debe estar con un cabestrillo, cojeando y haciendo drama.

—Bien... me alegro. Así que todo en orden, ¿no? Hmm... Bueno, esperemos a que el infierno se normalice.

—Eso me recuerda... tengo una reunión ahora. Probablemente se alargue así que si necesitas algo escríbeme y te contestaré cuando salga.

Aziraphale abre la boca... y luego la cierra. Luego la abre.

—Vale, yo te escribo si necesito algo.

Gabriel asiente y le tiende el ordenador otra vez hacia él.

—Que... tengas una buena, ehm... junta. Si sabes algo, me dices.

—Sí, sí, claro... —se va hacia la puerta.

Ella le sonríe relajándose un poco ... porque se está yendo. Antes de salir, Gabriel se detiene y le mira. Ella traga saliva, tensándose otra vez.

—Tú no sabrás nada, ¿no?

Aziraphale suspira.

—La verdad, Gabriel... si Crowley ya hubiera subido no estaría aquí intentando averiguar.

—Estará luchando en algún bando. Esperemos que sea el correcto.

—Está del lado de Belcebú, si es lo que te preguntas... —responde sabiendo que Crowley no está en ningún bando más que en el suyo propio y personal, pero... esto es lo que Gabriel quiere oír y lo sabe.

—Bien por él, parecían ir ganando.

—Si le han capturado o algo... yo... —Aziraphale se muerde el labio y le mira.

—_Yes?_

—Necesito salvarle, Gabriel. Es... él es muy importante. MUY.

—¿Cómo sabes que le han capturado?

—Porque no me contesta al teléfono.

—¿Y eso qué? Ya te he dicho que deben haber roto las conexiones.

—Estoy preocupado, esto no me lo suele hacer. Siempre encuentra la forma... —lloriquea un poco, ahora agobiada de que Gabriel esté sospechando algo. Maldito.

—Si vas a volver a bajar va a ser a tu cuenta y riesgo. No pienso ir por ti ni mandar a nadie contigo.

—No voy a bajar.

—Bien —asiente y sale, dando una palmada y haciendo que empiece a sonar el INFERNAL hilo musical de villancicos en el cielo, porque... ya ha pasado Halloween, así que ya podemos poner esas cosas.

Joder. Pero acaba de pasar... Aun así Aziraphale no es enemigo (aun) de esta _playlist_ así que sonríe un poquito.

En serio, dile a él, a mí que me cuentas, lleva torturándome con esto desde setiembre.

Igualmente ahí va a ver si Belcebú le ha respondido algo, tarareando el villancico. No ha respondido, empezando a idear un plan de rescate.

xoOox

De hecho, quienes van a encontrar primero a Crowley, son las moscas... yay.

Crowley ve las moscas y traga saliva, porque... tiene que comportarse como Gabriel a partir de ahora, como si fuera Gabriel disfrazado de él, vamos... al menos hasta que ella le saque y luego... Ups, craso error. Vaya, que desafortunado. Ejem. Pero no tiene NI IDEA... o sea, la idea general de ser súper gilipollas está clara pero... tiene que... o sea... ¿Debe ser así de gilipollas con ella también?

Sacudirse a las moscas sería un buen plan. Y no, no es así de gilipollas con ella.

No está seguro que el haga eso, a lo mejor se las mete por el culo porque eso le da placer.

¿A-A las moscas? Joder.

Pues... quién sabe.

Ya... ya. Cada quien con sus interpretaciones del otro, pero si te portas así... va a ser raro. Y las moscas no le van a decir dónde estás si las tienes metidas en el culo.

¡No va a hacer eso! ¡Era una hipotenusa!

Hipótesis. A Dios gracias, dice Aziraphale.

Eso es lo que ha dicho. Pero piensa que quizás a él le guste hacer eso. De hecho no hace mucho con las moscas más que apretar los ojos e intentar ignorarlas... y ojalá eso sirva.

Va a tener que vencer a la rebelión para sacarle. Ugh, eso va a tomar más tiempo. Ahora piensa que ha sido IDIOTA al escribirle a Miguel porque si se tarda una semana en sacarle van a sospechar de ella y buscarle.

UnA SeMaNa?!#$ ¿?

Pues... quizás.

_WTH?_

¡Pues no es tan fácil quitarles a todos! Igualmente manda a las moscas a protegerle.

Mira que bien. Los rebeldes que han puesto a vigilarle y estaban un poco aburridos tendrán algo que ir matando.

Bonitos se van a ver papando moscas.

Pues no es que sean muy listos, como es obvio.

Igualmente, vale... vale. Una semana puede que sea mucho. Pero si puede tardar... así que es esa misma tarde que las moscas se le arremolinan alrededor a Crowley, en una bonita y asquerosa nube.

Crowley se tapa la cara sin en realidad espantarlas porque cree que Gabriel no lo hace. Aaaay, querido. Gabriel estaría quejándose, debo decir.

De todo, seguramente. Incluido de las moscas. Haciéndoles a todos la vida bastante más molesta.

—¿Ezzztázzz bien? —pregunta un zumbido absolutamente reconocible en su oído.

—O-Oh my... uhm... G-God.

—¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Ezzztázzz herido? ¿Puedezzz curarte?

—Estoy... no. Ehm. Sí. N-Necesito que... V-Venga...s. Vengas, tú. Eso. Uhm... rápido, por favor.

—Zzzzhhh... Ezzzo hago... ¿puedezzz hazzzer milagrozzz?

—Másoooo... no. No mucho. Ehm... —responde porque Aziraphale no podía.

—¿Bendezzzir agua?

—N-No... no.

—Zzzhit... —zumba a su alrededor, claramente irritada —. Las mozzzcazzz te cuidan. Llegaré ahí lo antezzz que pueda.

Se humedece los labios, vacilando.

—G-Gracias... uhm_... I love you_ —carraspeo, carraspeo.

Las moscas se mueven de manera extraña e histérica de repente y se dispersan. WAAAAH!

Oh... igual no debió decir eso. Ejem. Bueno, primero que lo saque de aquí, luego ya daremos explicaciones...

Puede... que sea un bonito incentivo.

O que luego lo mate por eso. Sin término medio.

O sea va a rescatarte más rápido... y luego a matarte. Sí.

Sí... eso. ¡Qué demonios! ¡Hemos venido a jugar!

Pues ahí se va con redoblado interés, la buena de Belcebú a sacarle de ahí.


	106. Chapter 106

¿Va Gabriel a intentar hacer algo? ¿A llamarla? ¿A notar que no trae el teléfono? ¿A acusar a Aziraphale?

Naaaah. O sea... es que cuando quiera el teléfono, pensara que se lo ha dejado quién sabe dónde y lo aparecerá con un milagro. Nunca sabrá que lo tiene Aziraphale.

Lo... _what_? ¡No! ¡No lo puede aparecer con un milagro! O sea Aziraphale, tú presencia en el cielo es I NU TIL.

Claro que puede, ¿por qué no iba a poder?

¡Porque lo tiene Aziraphale! Ugh. O sea solo subió para hacer el trabajo de Miguel.

A efectos prácticos...

Sigh. Siempre muy útil lo que intentas hacer, Aziraphale. Sinceramente parece que quedarte en casa bebiendo té tiene más utilidad para ti.

Pues... ahí están todos los Arcángeles, serafines y querubines cuando Gabriel llega esta vez a la sala de juntas. Carraspea un poco cruzando las puertas con el semblante serio, yendo a sentarse a su lugar habitual.

Azrael, que estaba hablando por ahí sin hacer ningún drama, se queja un poco en cuanto le ve entrar.

Ojos en puto blanco contigo...

Tan irritado.

Pues como si los demás no tuviéramos bastantes problemas para aguantar los tuyos INVENTADOS.

Raguel le sonríe y se levanta a saludarle, de hecho. Gabriel se acerca tendiéndole la mano con cierto respeto. Él se la aprieta con suavidad y una sonrisa. Tiene un aspecto mayor que los otros, calvo y de ojos pequeñitos. Se parece a Patrick Stewart.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí... extrañando un poco a Miguel, pero ya me han dicho que está en sanación. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Desde luego, estará bien enseguida.

—De eso estoy seguro —se sienta a su lado, como al parecer acostumbra a hacer, mirando a los demás.

—No se puede decir lo mismo de todos nosotros... —asegura Azrael. Gabriel pone los ojos en blanco con eso y la verdad Remiel también un poco.

—Empecemos, mejor... con este asunto —pide Raguel haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Uriel es quien tiene los papeles, los está ordenando otra vez o más bien, lleva los documentos en una Tablet y la enchufa para que aparezcan en la pantalla tras ella

Sariel los mira un poquito por encima de su hombro a ver si necesita ayuda. Sariel ehm... le ayuda a... enfocar un poco la pantalla, con el controlito.

—Gracias. Como todo sabréis, bajamos al infierno hace un par de días unos cuantos de los presentes —empieza Uriel.

—Algunos de urgencia... —agrega Azrael.

—El principado Aziraphale nos advirtió del peligro que corría Gabriel que se encontraba ahí en ese momento —sigue ella ignorando a Azrael, señalando a Gabriel.

Raguel asiente con la cabeza poniéndole una mano en el brazo a Gabriel y apretándoselo un poco. Gabriel traga saliva porque han discutido antes sobre que no iba a salir a hablar de ello, pero ella sigue sin tenerlo claro, así que le va a hacer salir.

—Poniéndonos en peligro a nosotros... —insiste Azrael.

—Se había desencadenado una revuelta, tal vez, Gabriel, serías tan amable de explicarnos a todos... —propone ella sentándose y él la fulmina un poco, pero se levanta.

Todos se giran a Gabriel, algunos sonriendo de lado, otros con curiosidad. Él toma aire profundamente intentando ordenar sus ideas. Podría... podría echarse el mérito de la revuelta, decirles a todos que él la provocó con perfecta intención.

—Estaba... en una importante misión encubierta. Por eso nadie sabía que estaba ahí. Halloween es la noche en la que el infierno parece un poco más organizado. Como todos sabeis tienen una especie de evento con ciertos paralelismos con nuestra Navidad.

—Una misión bastante peligrosa, si me preguntan... —asiente Raguel.

—Solo consistía en entrar ahí, escuchar sus planes y salir.

—Mira como acabamos todos...—protesta Azrael.

—Bueno, eso es porque estalló una revuelta inesperada, Azrael —le fulmina de todos modos, de mal humor y nervioso.

—Tú estabas ahí cuando pasó, ¿no es así? Debiste ver qué la desencadeno —pregunta Remiel, es uno de los que tiene aspecto más joven, un hombre de pelo negro corto y la piel un poco oscura, su semblante es hindú, como Dev Patel. Gabriel vuelve a suspirar.

—Como ya he establecido... El principado Aziraphale y yo bajamos al infierno en misión de espionaje disfrazados de demonios y nos mimetizamos entre el público cuando efectivamente, estalló la revuelta —se humedece los labios porque... decir que fue a causa del beso hace que también se sienta culpable de la revuelta, aunque ella le besó sin saber que era él... y además es que no pasó ninguna otra cosa que pudiera explicarlo, si no fue eso, fue una terrible elección de _timming_—. Nos encontrábamos entre la gente cuando pasó, es difícil determinar si fue algo que tenían planeado ya que durante todo el evento había habladurías de la posibilidad o... algún evento concreto lo desencadenó.

¡No te beso sin saber que eras tú!

—El hecho en si es que había una revuelta que les puso en peligro. ¿Qué hicieron en cuanto comenzó? —pregunta Sariel que tiene aspecto de mujer joven, rubia y de pelo largo, como Amanda Seyfried.

Gabriel vacila un poco porque... básicamente desaparecer y volver ahí.

—Escondernos... nos separamos entre los demonios, nos arrastraron a lados opuestos.

—¿Belcebú no les ha visto? —pregunta Azrael. Gabriel se humedece los labios.

—No, ella estaba en el trono y nosotros entre la gente.

—¿Y tú no intentaste hablar con ella? —sonríe de lado, él le mira fijamente con cierta fiereza haciendo, la verdad, que sonría un poco más—. Porque tienen una relación cordial, ¿no?

—Yo estaba disfrazado como el demonio Crowley.

—¿Así que bajaste ahí y no hablaste con ella en todo el tiempo?

—¿Tanto te sorprende?

—Sinceramente, sí.

Gabriel le fulmina otra vez... y se relame por vez 16381.

¿Evocas mis besos? le pregunta Belcebú.

_Shut up_. Pero sí.

Los echas de menos...

Azrael le mira, retador, esperando a que responda.

—No era la idea que nos descubrieran.

—Creo que sí has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella sin que sepa que eres tú, la has tomado... ¿por qué te iba a descubrir si ibas disfrazado?

—Por qué no soy el demonio Crowley y a bastante gente mentimos ya.

Azrael hace los ojos en blanco y Gabriel sonríe triunfador.

—Lo importante aquí es que escucharon los planes del infierno y que además, para bien o para mal, están en una revuelta ahora mismo —les interrumpe Raguel, mediando.

—Exacto.

—¿Y cuáles son los planes del infierno? —pregunta Azrael. Gabriel le mira de reojo unos largos segundos.

—Seducirte.

—_What?!_

Gabriel se encoge un poco de hombros levantando las cejas intentando esconder la sonrisa.

—Será a ti a quien quieren seducir, ¡No a mí!

—El infierno planea hacer caer a los ángeles a base de seducción y pecado carnal —explica Gabriel ignorándole, de hecho cerrando los ojos e intentando controlar sus sentimientos para sonar lo más plano y aséptico posible.

La cara de absoluto asco de Sariel. Remiel se echa un poco atrás en su silla y Uriel pone un poco los ojos en blanco.

—¡Debemos impedir semejante desgracia! —asegura Sariel—. Debemos movilizar al ejército y aprovechar el momento en que está el infierno.

Uriel asiente a eso y unos cuantos de los serafines y querubines apoyan la idea. Azrael mira a su alrededor y luego a Gabriel, intentando entender qué es lo que hace diciéndo esto así a todo el mundo. ¿Quería de verdad atacar al infierno?

Gabriel traga saliva, de nuevo intentando contenerse o sea, contener sus emociones.

—¿Qué tan factible es eso, Gabriel? —pregunta Remiel no muy convencido.

—E-Es... —vacila, porque no quiere decirles que lo es, pero tampoco quiere que vayan por ahí sin preocuparse creyendo que no lo es—. Me parece que el principiado Aziraphale es el ejemplo viviente de ello. Tal vez deberíamos invitarle a unirse y explicarnos —Claro, tú pásale el muerto al otro.

Aziraphale facepalm.

¿No querías más protagonismo?

—Tráele entonces, por favor —pide Raguel con cierta curiosidad.

Gabriel se gira a uno de los querubines como haría normalmente para indicarle dónde es que está pero decide que necesita un poco de aire y que mejor va él mismo. Ejem. Así que ahí sale y se presenta en el despacho de Miguel.

Gabriel se gira a uno de los querubines como haría normalmente para indicarle dónde es que está pero decide que necesita un poco de aire y que mejor va él mismo. Ejem. Así que ahí sale y se presenta en el despacho de Miguel.

Con Aziraphale que está viendo si Crowley le responde algo... y de hecho buscando cómo escribirle al teléfono de Crowley desde el _whatsapp_ de Miguel para preguntar por Gabriel...

—Tú. Deja eso. Te reclaman en la reunión —sentencia señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro—. Compórtate y no digas cosas fuera de lugar.

—¿P-P-Perdona? ¿¡A-A mí?! —se gira a un lado y al otro a ver si no hablará con el espíritu de Miguel o algo así.

—No veo mucha más gente por aquí, ¡vamos! ¡Muévete!

—P-Pero... ¡Gabriel! —es que palidece, guardándose el teléfono de Gabriel en el maldito bolsillo, porque lo tenía entre las piernas escondido, nerviosísima—. En... ¿de qué es la reunión? ¿Con quién?

—Con las altas esferas —empieza a andar hacia ahí.

—Dios mío, ¿y por qué quieren hablar conmigo? —pregunta toda agobiada, organizándose la pajarita

—Porque también estabas en el infierno cuando se desató la revuelta —de repente le detiene en seco en mitad del pasillo girándose a ella, muy serio.

Es que... no sé si hayas leído su reporte aún, pero dice otra cosa.

No, no lo ha leído.

Vaya... es que su reporte dice lo que de verdad pasó. Aziraphale se frena a penas, casi estrellándose con Gabriel.

Entonces lo hará desaparecer. Ejem.

Y así es como se corrompe un ángel. ¿Ves?

—No sé qué creíste ver en el infierno, pero yo bajé contigo disfrazado del demonio Crowley. Estuvimos mezclados entre la muchedumbre todo el tiempo y nos separamos cuando se desencadenó el caos. ¿Está claro? —le señala con el dedo.

Aziraphale parpadea con eso. O sea... ¿Gabriel le estaba pidiendo que MINTIERA a... las altas esferas celestes?

—Q-Quieres que diga que... —empieza, agobiada. Maldita sea lo muy estúpidamente factible que es.

—No digas nada que no te pregunten. Ni opiniones, ni comentarios, ni aportaciones, ni matices, ni nada que no te pregunten —que nos conocemos todos.

—¿Qué me van a preguntar?

—Sobre tu relación con el demonio Crowley —sigue andando.

—_What_?! —se detiene, porque... no está en este momento para hablar de nada de Crowley. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un juicio?

—Vamos, no te detengas.

Quizás... era el momento en que tendría que decirles que estaban casados. Hasta da un pasito atrás. Quizás estaba embarazada. ¿Y si... le echaban? ¿Y si le mataban? Y si... respira agitadamente bastante en pánico.

Ni siquiera sabía si Crowley saldría vivo de esto, es que... ¿no podían hacer esto en OTRO momento?

—¡Aziraphale! —la riñe porque no se mueve.

Ella se toca su anillo apretando los ojos en pánico, invocando un poquito a Crowlely, la verdad. Mandándole todo su amor por un momento. Antes de soltar el aire de golpe.

Crowley levanta la cabeza un poco, parpadeando donde quiera que esté.

Y Gabriel le sostiene la puerta a Aziraphale, que le mira... y suspira, yendo hacia él, intentando recuperar la compostura.

El Arcángel espera hasta que entra, entrando tras ella y cerrando la puerta.

Aziraphale abre la boca mirando a todo mundo y quedándose un poco pasmada con... o sea... Es qué hay MUCHA gente y... les reconoce a todos.

Si cuando dice que son las altas esferas Gabriel, es que DE VERDAD son las altas esferas. Tiembla un poquito haciendo una genuflexión. Esto... es el _bloody_ infierno.

Otra vez te equivocas, pero... Entendemos. Su muy personal infierno. Sí.

—L-La señora esté con ustedes —les saluda bajando la cabeza intentando de verdad limpiar su corazón para no ODIAR a Gabriel como le está odiando en estos momentos. ¡Como le trae aquí así! ¡Sin avisar casi!

Uriel le hace un gesto para que se acerque al frente de la mesa mientras Gabriel vuelve a su puesto.

—Principado Aziraphale —le llama Uriel.

—¿S-Sí?

—Se te ha traído aquí debido a tu relación con el demonio Crowley, ¿confirmas que esta existe?

Aziraphale toma aire profundamente.

—Sí.

Los cuchicheos...

—¿Podrías explicarnos que sucedió en el infierno mientras estuvisteis ahí la noche de Halloween?

Aziraphale respira porque esperaba que le pidieran que explicara de que tipo era su relación.

Luego, querida, luego.

Aziraphale mira de reojo a Gabriel que le sostiene la mirada muy serio.

—Bajé, por gracia de Dios, con el Arcángel Gabriel al infierno. Disfrazados. La misión era mantenernos lo más anónimos posibles, sin destacar, escuchando —vuelve a mirar a Gabriel casi en un reproche—. Había muchos demonios en poco espacio y en un momento dado, le perdí de vista.

Gabriel se revuelve porque él ha dicho que cuando estalló la revuelta.

—Cuando empezó la revuelta no supe más de él. Intente buscarle pero no le encontré y alguien me dijo que creía que algo grave le había ocurrido. Me pareció posible, abajo todo era un caos, así que... busqué ayuda y conseguí salir, gracias a Dios —se presigna haciendo una pausa—. Preocupado, subí a averiguar si el Arcángel Gabriel había conseguido salir y al notar que no, lo reporte al superior más cercano...

Uriel asiente un poco.

—Estabais ahí escuchando los planes del infierno, ¿cuáles son?

Aziraphale se mira las manos y Uriel se impacienta un poco esperando la respuesta.

—Parecen estar interesados... e-en... seducir a ángeles.

Vuelve a haber un cuchicheo general y Gabriel les mira con cara de _"I told you"_

—P-Parece haber un interés especial en algunos... —agrega Aziraphale. Gabriel le mira y niega con la cabeza lo más sutil que puede.

—¿Sabes en quiénes? —pregunta Remiel mirando a Azrael de reojo porque antes Gabriel ha insinuado...

Es que es el COLMO que le pidas que no diga que tú, con lo mucho que tú lo jodes con este asunto.

Ya, bueno... Por lo visto lo del cinismo es cosa de todos los ángeles.

—No estoy muy seguro... —responde cerrando los ojos y deseando, inocentemente, que Gabriel tome en cuenta lo que está haciendo para futuras ocasiones.

—De todos modos, tú eres el que tiene una relación así con un demonio, así que dinos que tan factible es que lo logren —interviene Gabriel antes de que alguien siga por ese lado.

El bendito CINISMO. O sea... ¿que yo tengo una relación con un demonio? ¿Y tu qué ostras tienes con Belcebú?, ¡yo te he visto TIRÁRTELA! ¡Recorcholis! La mirada de Aziraphale hacia Gabriel está sumamente cargada de muchas cosas.

Gabriel se mueve en su asiento, mirándole con cara de "No sé qué tanto me ves" echándose hacia atrás y apoyando un tobillo en la rodilla contraria.

Aziraphale cierra los ojos, sintiéndose sumamente pequeñita ahí en medio, apretándose el dedo del anillo de serpiente con la otra mano.

—Disculpa, Gabriel, pero no creo que mi relación con el demonio Crowley sea equiparable a nada de lo que pretende hacer el infierno.

—¿Ahora vas a decirnos que no tienes una relación carnal? —protesta Uriel que estaba ahí en la conversación de Azrael con Crowley y que comió moscas hasta casi morirse.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Aziraphale hace... años, que algún día tendría que admitir esto así, enfrente de toda la plana mayor del cielo, se hubiera escandalizado hasta el infinito... Se sonroja hasta el tuétano, la verdad, con esa acusación de Uriel.

Ya, ya... y ahí estás. Y ahora... ¡confiesa los detalles morbosos!

Traga saliva, les mira y le brillan un poco los ojos, preguntándose si quizás esto es lo único que le hace falta para caer. Confesar. Aquí. Era verdad que no era un buen ángel en muchos aspectos, pero toda su vida había intentado ser bueno y seguir las reglas lo mejor posible.

—M-Mi relación con el demonio Crowley está fundamentada en el amor mutuo y en el respeto... no creo que eso sea lo que pretende el infierno.

La verdad, hay bastantes risas. De hecho, casi todo el mundo se ríe. Algunos incluso se ríen un poco falsamente.

Aziraphale suspira, porque no se puede decir que no supiera que eso iba a pasar. Pero... Se sonroja más, repitiéndose a sí misma que los demás no saben. Se ríen porque no saben. Porque es muy fácil reírse. Mira a Gabriel otra vez, de reojito.

Gabriel traga saliva un poco, mirando alrededor y fingiendo reírse también.

A-Arcángel... malo. Aziraphale cambia el peso de pie.

—Amor... un demonio —siguen riéndose.

—Pero Aziraphale, si sabes que estás hablando de un demonio, ¿verdad? —pregunta Sariel a quien se le escapa la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo—. Te habrá engañado...

Gabriel se mueve a su lado porque... está volviéndole la duda.

Si Aziraphale tuviera una pluma negra por cada vez que alguien le ha dicho que Crowley le ha engañado, sin duda alguna, ya sería un ángel caído.

—Estoy consciente de que Crowley es un demonio y completamente seguro de que él, y probablemente otros demonios, puede sentir amor, y lo siente por mi. Cualquiera que haya convivido lo bastante con un demonio debería poder sentirlo.

Raguel se revuelve en su asiento y Remiel se vuelve a Gabriel.

—Tú convives también bastante con ellos, ¿es eso tan... loco cómo suena?

Aziraphale mira a Gabriel un poco suplicante, con el corazón acelerado, porque sabe que... esto es una especie de momento clave. Si Gabriel llegara a decir que quizás es posible que un demonio tuviera cierto amor, todo su discurso tendría una poca más de credibilidad.

¿Se resarciría contigo por todo el mal que te ha hecho y todo el odio que te ha provocado?

Pues sin duda ayudaría. Azrael igualmente se ríe un poquito y mira a Gabriel divertido. Anda, anda dí que Belcebú está enamorada de ti...

—Bueno, es evidente que ellos... fueron ángeles una vez. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Ya no lo son —comenta Azrael.

—Exacto.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? Pueden o no pueden querer... dicen por ahí que Belcebú está enamorada de ti...

Gabriel le sostiene la mirada intentando contener sus sentimientos y emociones otra vez. Hay algunos murmullitos en la sala, no vamos a negarlo.

—Parece que tú la conoces muy bien, alguien podría decir que tienes una relación muy cercana con ella —acusa Gabriel a Azrael en defensa propia.

Aziraphale mira su dedo y su anillo, tratando de calmarse y de recordarse a si mismo que su realidad con Crowley trasciende todo esto, sin importar que estos sean los seres celestiales más importantes del universo y sean ellos los que se ríen de ella...

—Quizás incluso amorosa y carnal como la de Aziraphale —agrega Azrael, presionando.

—Entonces explícanos tú —sigue Gabriel, discutiendo.

—¿Yo? Yo no tengo una relación así con un demonio —asegura Azrael.

—Pues tú eres el que parece saberlo todo sobre ella.

—¡No! ¡Eres tú el informado!

—Para nada, yo no sé nada de todo eso.

—Tú estabas hablando del amor de los demonios.

—Y ya te he dado mi opinión al respecto, pero si tú tienes una distinta... —hace un gesto señalando a todo el mundo.

—¿Cuál opinión?

—¿Estabas escuchándome o solo te interesaba esperar a que parara de hablar para echarme pullas?

—¡Solo has dicho que eran ángeles!

—Y no es mentira.

—Eh, eh... chicos —Raguel levanta las manos—. Quizás deberíamos continuar con el principado en vez de pelear.

Gabriel le mira y suspira. Asintiendo. Aziraphale odia un poco a Raguel, sinceramente... ¡ya le habían olvidado!

Ya, ya... ya sabemos que odias a todos los ángeles.

—Bueno... ¿y qué hizo el demonio... este para que creyeras que te ama? —pregunta Remiel.

Pues solo los odia porque... ¡por razones obvias! Aziraphale cambia el peso de pie, tragando saliva otra vez.

—Él... me salvó la vida en muchas ocasiones, y... ha sido un buen rival desde el principio de los tiempos y... ha sido solidario conmigo, dulce... amable y afectuoso. Lo que ha hecho es quererme, en las... buenas y en las malas.

La verdad, es que oooooootra vez los cuchicheos.

—Ya sé que creen que lo que yo digo es ridículo, y evidentemente falso... y que piensan que soy sumamente inocente por creer que lo que el demonio Crowley realmente me quiere. Pero soy yo el que ha pasado seis mil años en la tierra con él, no ustedes y...

—Lo que pasa es que eso no nos sirve para protegernos —explica Remiel—. Si acaso pretenden venir a hacernos eso. Aunque si tienen que estar seis mil años para lograrlo, tenemos tiempo.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios, mirando a Remiel.

—Ninguno de ellos va a lograr nada si ustedes realmente no quieren... —agrega.

Gabriel no está de acuerdo. (Belcebú le mira un poco desconsolada con esa declaración.) ¡Pues es que él no quería!

Puedes compartir tu experiencia en tu grupo de apoyo si quieres.

¿Qué _bloody_ grupo de apoyo?

Pues este en el que estás...

Esto es cualquier cosa menos un _bloody_ grupo de apoyo.

—Tenemos todo lo necesario para alejar a un demonio si queremos y para decirle que no si realmente no nos apetece o no nos gusta lo que hacen. Ciertamente no veo cómo puedan hacernos caer accidentalmente de esa manera. Yo... yo estoy con Crowley porque quiero.

—¿Estás diciendo que estas pecando carnalmente con un demonio... porque quieres? —protesta Uriel, mirándole fijamente.

¿¡En serio?! Aziraphale le mira y se le acelera el corazón de nuevo. Este... es el quid de la cuestión.

—N-No estoy pecando. E-Estoy con él porque quiero —responde con voz casi ahogada.

—Y por lo visto tu voluntad es más fuerte que los designios divinos —protesta Gabriel, pues es que no creas que no le indigna a él también.

—Dios sabe que no hay ningún pecado en lo que hago —cierra los ojos negando con la cabeza.

—A lo mejor podrías explicarnos a todos como es que ella sabe eso para que podamos entender también.

No quiereeeeeeeeeee. Aziraphale mira a Gabriel con ojos suplicantes.

—P-Preferiría no tener que decirlo.

Él le FULMINA

—_I'm sorry..._ —agrega bajando la cabeza.

Lo que pasa es que... eso significa que SÍ hay algo. Algo que no le ha dicho.

Algo que no te va a gustar, ni vas a hacer, ni vas a considerar válido.

Pero eso no lo sabe

Ya... ya. Ya.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? Estás en el cielo, Aziraphale, estás entre amigos... —asegura Sariel dulcemente—. Nadie va a juzgarte.

¡JA!

Además está todo TODO el mundo súper interesado.

—Es inútil, cualquier cosa que diga solo será un parche para ocultar la verdad. Dirá que le quiere de vuelta, que Adán y Eva o cualquier cosa parecida que en realidad no justifica nada y hasta él lo sabe —suelta Uriel irritada, que sigue enfadada con él y que además leyó los reportes de Sandalphon.

—Yo creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo con un ángel que está prácticamente caído, en vez de estar ocupándonos en planear una estrategia para atacar al infierno —asiente Azrael, que además se lleva bien con Uriel y se sabe bien la historia de las moscas.

—Esto tiene que ver con defendernos si acaso llegara a pasar. Ambos han estado en el infierno y coinciden en que estos son los planes de los demonios. Debemos estar preparados a los intentos al menos —responde Remiel, nervioso.

—Pues él no parece tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo defenderse... —asegura Sariel.

—Pero sí sabemos qué es lo que intentan, quizás sería bueno que nos explicaran exactamente qué cosas pueden intentar —Azrael replica, la verdad, igual de nervioso que Remiel.

Gabriel mira a Azrael de reojo, porque ese tonito... Aziraphale mira a la puerta deseando irse.

—¿Y qué crees que debiera contarnos? —pregunta Raguel.

—Pues considerando que ella es la única que ha tenido relaciones carnales con un demonio... puede contárnoslo todo, desde cómo es que cedió a la tentación y al pecado hasta qué tan difícil es no ceder. ¡Ella lo sabe todo! Ah, y Gabriel, que al parecer ha hecho investigación al respecto.

—¿Disculpa? —protesta el susodicho.

—Pues tú has dicho que has hecho investigaciones al respecto... —Azrael levanta las manos inocentemente—. Por favor, no estés a la defensiva, no te estoy acusando de hacer realmente investigaciones con un demonio.

Gabriel carraspea un poco porque sí habia sonado a eso, habiendo olvidado por un instante la... investigación.

—Aunque si has hecho algún otro tipo de investigación puedes contarnos.

Le fulmina y Azrael le sonríe.

—Aziraphale... puedes retirarte —responde tan retador—. Gracias por tu testimonio.

Halaaaaaaa. Aziraphale... es que no acaba de decir retirarte cuando ya ha salido por la puerta. La verdad, con ganas de bajar del cielo y hacerse bolita en la cama de Crowley.

Ya... ya. Le prometimos un baño.

Supongo que... eventualmente. Pero ella no sabe cuan eventualmente es eso... ni siquiera sabe si volverá a verle.

Y yo sé que siempre es una chillona, pero... se mete a la oficina de Miguel, cierra la puerta y se sienta en su escritorio tapándose la cara y sollozando un poquito porque... Es el hazmerreír del cielo. Ni siquiera solo de sus compañeros, sino de todo el mundo importante en el cielo y... no es tan fácil serlo. Y Gabriel parece haberse enfadado con ella de nuevo, con los ojos que le estaba echando y les ha dicho... por Dios, lo que les ha dicho.

De hecho no se ha enfadado contigo más que porque hay algo que no le dices.

Pues... si se lo preguntas en privado quizás... Ugh. De verdad no te lo dice por algo.

Eso puede pasar. Pero es otra historia y será contada en otra ocasión.

Seh. Por ahora... dejémosla estresada a ella sola, que lloriquee todo lo que quiera. Solo faltaría que no la dejáramos lloriquear.


	107. Chapter 107

Gabriel traga saliva porque acaba de hacer un golpe de cojones un poco fuerte frente a todas las altas esferas del cielo solo por callarle la boca a Azrael.

La verdad han habido también otros murmullitos, ni se hagan, querubines, que solo murmullan por culpa de Aziraphale como si fueran unos santos el resto del tiempo.

Y los serafines... vamos, mi abuelita ya lo decía, no hay cosa más chismosa que un serafín en el cielo.

Parpadeo. O...k.

Nah, claro que no, venga.

Azrael le mira con una ceja levantada. Y la verdad es que no es Azrael el único que le mira.

—Ehm... —vacila Gabriel—. Bien, dicho esto...

Vamos a decir que ha conseguido callar de manera bastante efectiva a todos los presentes. Bueno, Ehm, "silencio", fuera de los murmullitos.

Carraspeo, carraspeo.

—Volvamos al tema que nos atañe, la revuelta en el infierno.

—Vaya... —murmura Azrael, que por lo visto es infinito.

Gabriel pone los ojos en blanco sin siquiera mirarle.

—Hay que atacarles —insiste Sariel, conforme con este asunto.

—No, no —vuelve Remiel—. Pero ¿qué pasa con lo otro? Lo que nos iba a explicar el principado.

Raguel mira a Gabriel con una ceja levantada. Él se lleva un dedo al cuello de la camisa que de repente le aprieta un poco. Inexplicablemente.

—Sinceramente, me interesa saber lo que tienes que decir tú —Raguel le pone una mano en el brazo suavemente con un tono un poco distinto a su dulzura habitual.

—Bueno... veamos. Hay... un reporte del principado en el archivo para la consulta de cualquiera que quiera sobre esas actividades ilícitas en las que él asegura se vio envuelto de manera forzada. Y también hay uno del arcángel Sandalphon de cuando estuvo de compañero con el principado en la tierra en el que describe el acto. Si a alguien le interesa consultarlos puedo daros el número de expediente después en mi despacho.

La intimidad de Aziraphale al descubierto de todos.

—Es decir, realmente no tienes experiencia... de primera mano —insiste Raguel.

Otra vez Gabriel se relame, esta vez con un cosquilleo en sus latigazos.

—Por supuesto que no.

MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ASEGURA BELCEBÚ!

Nadie te ha invitado a esta reunión a ti.

YO SOY LA DUEÑA DE TU VIRGINIDAAAAAD

Ugh. Pura poesía esto tuyo.

Bueno, tú eres dueño de otras cosas suyas.

_Her heart _

—¿Qué concluyes de tu investigación? —pregunta Raguel aclarándose la garganta.

—Un... ángel no cae nada más por realizar el acto sexual con un demonio.

—¿Cómo es... el acto sexual con un demonio? —pregunta Sariel... sin pensar, en un instante de "lo dije o lo pensé".

Gabriel se sonroja, ahora sí sin esperar esa pregunta, la verdad. La verdad Sariel se cubre la boca con la mano en cuanto lo dice, pero es que... curiosidad, causa.

—Es... como... el de los humanos —responde Gabriel visiblemente nervioso, Raguel se revuelve en su asiento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta ella.

—El acto. La dinámica, es igual que con los humanos.

—¿No tiene nada... raro?

—Pequeños... matices.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunta Azrael.

—Bueno, un demonio no es una mujer humana —ay, Gabriel.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ellos hacen... cosas. Como nosotros hacemos la sanación.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta Remiel levantando las cejas un poco.

—En la línea de la excitación sexual... creo, no lo sé. Es confuso —es que le va el corazón súper rápido. Raguel carraspea con esa forma de explicarlo de Gabriel.

—¿Disminuyen la excitación sexual? —vuelve a preguntar Sariel. Raguel intenta moverse lo menos posible, sin siquiera parpadear, cualquier podría confundirlo con un mueble, ¿esa escultura de Raguel siempre estuvo ahí?

Gabriel mueve la cabeza de lado a lado un poquito y aprieta los ojos para acabar negando porque... todo lo contrario.

Una exclamación silenciosa recorre la sala haciéndole sonrojar un poco más y es que, tal vez deberían estar sintiendo un poco su... incomodidad y su... ejem. Bueno que se está acordando un poco vívidamente. Lo bueno es que es lógico estar incómodo por este tema, ahora, no sé cómo vas a explicar lo otro. Aunque como no es del todo... amor propiamente, aunque lo hay un poco, no sé si acaben de identificar.

—Ohh... ¿N-No lo hace? Pero...

—Al contrario —susurra y casi se ahoga. Sin ser capaz de mirar a nadie, con la imagen vívida de cómo es que... para nada es "disminuir" lo que hace.

Tienes ganas de repetirloooo...

¡No!

Siiiiií

—Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo exactamente? —interviene Raguel.

—¿Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos

—¿Estás diciendo que el principado reportó que los demonios pueden... mejorar el acto sexual? ¿Prolongarlo? —insiste Raguel, además, para hacer esto más incómodo.

Traga saliva porque el concepto... prolongarlo como si hubiera una duración estándar que aumentar. Belcebú asegura que no lo alarga lo bastante.

—P-Prolongarlo —repite Gabriel.

—No, mejorarlo o hacerlo más intenso —matiza un poco incómodo también, pero interesado en descubrir si Gabriel lo ha realmente leído o experimentado de primera mano.

Lo que se le alarga es la anaconda.

—¿M-Mejo... rarlo?

—Eso les haría aún más peligrosos —interviene Remiel reflexionando.

—Eso depende —replica Gabriel.

—¿De qué? —sigue Raguel.

—No se puede mejorar algo de lo que no se tiene experiencia previa —Gabriel le mira con cara de "como sea yo el único imbécil que no..."

—Ah... bueno... eso —Raguel se encoge un poco de hombros, mirando la mesa—. Sí.

Gabriel cambia de postura mirándole de nuevo más intensamente.

—Igualmente, para todo aquel que no lo ha probado, si es algo en lo que un demonio se especializa esto sería un... problema. Sabemos todos el peligro que implica esa actividad para la mente y para el cuerpo... como ejemplo tenemos al principado Aziraphale que parece haberse perdido en esas tentaciones —Sí, veo que el cinismo es parte de la esencia angelical.

—Para... todo aquel... —repite Azrael, es que...—¿Cómo sabes tú todas esas cosas, Gabriel?

—Tú lo has dicho, hice mis investigaciones...

—Pero hay cosas que no puedes saber preguntando.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Cómo vas a saber si excita más o menos si no lo pruebas?

—Eso es justo lo que yo he dicho, Azrael, no se puede mejorar algo que no se ha probado.

—Igualmente, ¿cómo sabes que saben hacer eso si no lo has probado?

—Porque lo he visto con el principado.

—Quizás... deberías probarlo tú —responde Raguel mucho más bajito, mirándole y volviendo a ponerle una mano en el brazo. Gabriel se paraliza con esa idea.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Hablemos de eso más tarde —le indica de nuevo bajito y luego sube el tono de voz—. Quizás hemos de hablar mejor del estado actual del infierno.

Gabriel sigue mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué tan factible es atacar? ¿qué tan probable es que ganemos?

—La verdad, no creo que tengamos mejor oportunidad que esta —asegura Uriel a quien la conversación vuelve a interesarle.

—Pienso lo mismo —asegura Sariel—. Estamos incluso en una mejor posición que en el apocalipsis. El infierno está diezmado y desorganizado.

—Y ellos no se lo esperan —asiente Uriel—. Tengo aquí las estadísticas sobre varios posibles escenarios... —se vuelve a las pantallas empezando a mostrarles.

Raguel no mira a Gabriel aunque sabe que le está mirando con ESA cara.

—Tampoco estamos nosotros en el mejor de los estados —asegura Azrael—. Para empezar la comandante de nuestro ejército está descorporizada.

—Pero va a estar bien en unas horas —responde Uriel.

—Y la situación del infierno quizás mejore en unas horas. ¿Sabemos cómo está el infierno ahora mismo, Gabriel?

—No, no hay comunicaciones... —le mira y busca su teléfono porque hace rato que no lo comprueba.

—Pero no vamos a perder esta oportunidad solo porque un ángel sea baja, así sea Miguel —sigue Uriel.

—Es una oportunidad de oro para vencer al infierno, Gabriel —insiste con ella Sariel.

—La verdad... —empieza Gabriel echándose atrás en su silla y olvidando el asunto del teléfono, debe haberlo dejado en su despacho. Hace una pausa, jugando con un bolígrafo de por ahí en sus manos.

Todos le miran.

—Los eventos recientes me han hecho reflexionar sobre eso y es que... una vez venzamos al infierno... ¿Qué?

Sariel parpadea varias veces sin esperarse eso. Uriel mira a Sariel por ayuda, la verdad.

Aziraphale opina que ya podría haberse dado cuenta de eso antes de intentar matarle...

Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

Bleh

—¿Cómo que qué? —protesta Sariel indignada

—¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

—Ser los ganadores, disfrutar la victoria. Librarnos de los demonios para siempre... ¡y de ser posible quizás también de los condenados!

—¿Y qué pasará entonces con los pecadores?

—Esas preguntas incendiarias no son buenas, Gabriel, sabes bien a donde llevan —le advierte Uriel, nerviosa.

—Sabemos bien que si el plan es terminar con el infierno, Dios sabrá que espera para ellos —asiente Sariel con los mismos nervios.

—No me preocupa lo que les espere a ellos, me preocupa lo que nos espere a nosotros.

—¿Dices que ya no tendremos una contraparte? —pregunta Raguel.

—Digo que no habrá nadie para gestionar lo que el infierno gestiona, así que supongo que nuestra señora elegirá a algunos ángeles de entre nosotros para ocuparse de esas labores.

—Parece lógico pensarlo... —susurra Remiel—. Pero los caminos de Dios son inescrutables.

Azrael se revuelve un poco mirando a Remiel de reojo.

—Bien que lo sé, Remiel. ¿Pero que podría hacer si no? ¿Crear demonios nuevos? Eso solo haría que tuviéramos el mismo problema otra vez, con gente distinta. ¿Eliminar el pecado? Eso no entra dentro de sus planes sobre el libre albedrío —sigue Gabriel.

—E-Es imposible definir cuál es el designio de Dios, pero siempre ha parecido que vencer al infierno era, claramente, una de las cosas que debíamos hacer —explica Sariel, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Uriel de reojo.

—Lo que no veo es en que nos iba a beneficiar a nosotros eso. No veo un escenario real y posible en el que después de todo... salgamos realmente beneficiados.

—Pero estás... pero... —es que Sariel está sin palabras, porque ha oído a Gabriel apoyar la idea de destrucción del infierno otras múltiples veces.

—No será que ese principado corrompido te está corrompiendo a ti por oírle demasiado —sigue Uriel.

—Uriel... —Raguel la mira, un poco en plan de... "mira lo que le estás diciendo a Gabriel, no te pases..."

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero este discurso es muy parecido al del principado, este.. cuestionamiento a los obvios planes divinos, nuestra propia naturaleza contraria al infierno, la guerra definitiva que se detuvo...

—Supongo que podemos seguir ese plan y ver qué ocurre... —responde Gabriel—, al final, siendo yo el encargado del correo, no creo que nuestra señora me elija para ocuparme de las almas de los condenados, cuando hay personas aquí que ya están acostumbradas a hacer eso.

Sariel levanta un poco las cejas, sintiéndose repentinamente aludida.

—Realmente no sabemos si... es decir... podría ser cualquiera —alega.

—T-Te refieres a... —Remiel también se revuelve porque la reencarnación es solo como... otra opción alternativa.

—Me refiero a que alguien deberá seguir entregando los mensajes divinos... pero no creo que hubiera problema en añadir algunas responsabilidades más a... el ángel de la muerte. O la encargada de los pecadores. O justamente el encargado de las reencarnaciones.

Azrael levanta una ceja.

—A mí no me van a encandilar más responsabilidades de las que ya tengo —protesta.

—Bueno, alguien tendrá que encargarse de lo otro así que... tal vez te las cambien teniendo en cuenta que uno de los jinetes podría hacerse cargo de las tuyas actuales.

—Discúlpame pero me parece que no tienes NI IDEA de lo que estás diciendo, _office boy_.

—Lo que digo es que si fuera tú estaría más preocupado de lo que estoy, pero si tú estás tan seguro... —levanta las manos.

—¡Yo no he dicho que deberíamos atacar tan a la ligera! De hecho justamente estaba de tu lado en esto, del tuyo y de tu novia —vuelve a protestar, Azrael, nervioso.

—No tengo... —empieza, desde luego.

—Vamos, es que si el plan de Dios no es atacar... —interrumpe Sariel, que ahora mismo le parece que si es ella la encargada de las almas de los pecadores en la tierra... sin que haya infierno seguro, SEGURO que le toca a ella en el más allá, ¡ya lo está viendo!

—¡Pero como no va a ser el plan de Dios atacar el infierno! —sigue Uriel, indignada ahora con Sariel.

—¡Pues realmente uno no sabe!

—No puedo creer en serio que vayáis a poneros todos ahora en este plan.

—Pues uno no sabe realmente cuales son las expectativas. ¿Y si atacamos y no es lo que ella quiere? ¿¡Qué señal más clara puede haber que el que la comandante del ejército esté completamente incapacitada!? —insiste Sariel. Vale, Gabriel, te has salido con la tuya.

Gabriel sonríe triunfante.

—Además, Uriel, por la experiencia con Rafael... el Arcángel de la sanación... y lo hizo caer. No creo yo que tú y yo estemos tan exentos de esto tampoco.

—¡Sus motivos tendría! —chilla Uriel—. Ella no nos haría caer sin un buen motivo.

—Calmen, calmen... lo único que está ocasionando esto es dividirnos —Raguel les mira a todos en la mesa.

—Votemos entonces —propone Gabriel.

—Votemos... —asiente Azrael.

—A mano alzada, quien cree que NO deberíamos atacar el infierno.

—En este momento —aclara Sariel... y levanta la mano. Remiel y Gabriel también la levantan. Raguel se abstiene como en el noventa por ciento de las votaciones como estas.

Azrael... mira a Uriel... ve que definitivamente no van a ganar, así que... no la levanta, solo para no estar de acuerdo con Gabriel.

—Bien, tres y tres, habrá que esperar a Miguel para el desempate

—¿Tres? ¿Cuáles tres? —pregunta Azrael levantando las cejas.

—Tres a favor y tres en contra —sigue Uriel.

—¿Quién es el tercero a favor?

—Tú, Raguel y yo.

Azrael se gira a mirar a Raguel.

—No, querida Uriel, lo siento, pero yo me abstengo. No puedo estar a favor de una invasión. Tampoco quiero estar en contra.

Ojos en blanco de ella.

—Aún así, habría que esperar la decisión de Miguel y yo tendría que votar para el desempate si estuviera del lado de la invasión —explica Raguel, al que no le gusta que ella se enfade.

—Miguel va a votar a favor de atacar, es su... live motive.

Raguel suspira. Gabriel mira a Azrael porque antes ha dicho que estaba de su lado.

Ojos en blanco. Ugh.

—Yo cambió mi voto a no atacar.

Uriel levanta las cejas. Azrael no le mira, ni a ella ni a Gabriel.

—¿Algo más?

—Entonces... ¿No vamos a hacer nada de nada? —pregunta Remiel, que tampoco quiere que Uriel se enfade.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea tampoco —asegura Sariel, mirando a Uriel de reojo.

—¿Alguna idea? —pregunta Raguel.

—¿Pues qué queréis hacer? ¿Bajar a ayudarles? —protesta sarcásticamente.

—Uriel, venga... —Raguel mira a Gabriel de reojo porque se tensa mucho con este tipo de cosas.

—Precisamente —responde Gabriel sonriéndole a Uriel.

—¿¡Perdona?! Por Dios, Gabriel, ¡ahora si te ha comido la cabeza esa demonio! —chilla Azrael.

Uriel también le mira indignada porque... joder!

—Hombre, Gabriel, tal vez eso es un poco demasiado... —añade Remiel intentando calmar los ánimos.

—Explícate, Gabriel, por favor —pide Raguel.

Gabriel se pone de pie. Como te gusta esto, darling.

—No estoy diciendo que les ayudemos de manera altruista. El infierno está en una situación delicada, por lo que vi ahí abajo, había dos grandes frentes importantes. El de Leviatán y... bueno, obviamente el régimen actual —no te atreves a decir su nombre, muy bien... igual estás vibrando un poco en otra frecuencia, querido—. Sé que los rebeldes han sido reducidos, pero por supuesto siguen habiendo pequeños focos con diferentes lealtades repartidos por zonas. No tengo muy claras cuales son porque todo lo que hay ahí abajo es un caos y no tuve tiempo de hacerme un mapa completo de la situación. Además estoy seguro que para estas alturas ya ha cambiado.

No te atreves a decir Belcebú.. No, le da miedo que noten...

—Ah, Leviatán no me desagrada —suelta Azrael solo para molestar—. Quizás deberíamos apoyarle.

—Le vi morir.

La verdad, eso levanta más de algunas cejas, porque Leviatán no es un cualquiera.

—Qué bonito... ¿a manos de quién? —pregunta Azrael. Gabriel vacila un poco pensando en decir "fuego cruzado."

—B-Belcebú —responde lo más llanamente que puede, sin mirarle—. Pero eso no es lo importante —cambia de tema rápidamente.

—Tu novia —agrega Azrael que tiene ganas de marcha.

—El caso —se sonroja, ignorándole—. Es que tenemos la posibilidad de intervenir y prácticamente ELEGIR quien nos interesa desde el cielo que esté a cargo del infierno.

—A ti te interesa ella, precisamente —sigue Azrael el infinito, riéndose un poco.

—Esto no va de mí, ni de los que equivocadamente creas que son mis intereses personales.

—¿Vas a decirnos que no quieres que ELLA siga siendo la que está a cargo del infierno?

—Jóvenes, les recuerdo que están los querubines y los serafines aquí... —les riñe un poco Raguel. Gabriel traga saliva con esto.

—Lo que quiero es que elijamos lo que más nos convenga a todos, les ayudemos y así, además, estén en deuda con nosotros.

—Bueno, pues por favor véndenos la idea de que sea ella.

—Porque no nos la vendes tú, ya que pareces tan interesado —se humedece los labios, mirándole fijamente.

—No, sinceramente creo que es un desastre...

—Tienes alguna opción mejor, deduzco.

—Esperaba que tú nos convencieras.

—¿Para qué? si tú ya lo estás, perfectamente.

—Venga, Gabriel no seas tímido.

—No es timidez.

—Parece que te da vergüenza hablar bien de ella.

—Azrael, para ya —protesta Raguel, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tampoco es vergüenza, ya te he dicho que estás imaginándote cosas y sacando otras de contexto.

—No voy a parar cuando bajamos todos ahí a por él, arriesgando la piel... ¡y él está proponiendo además ayudarla!

—Ni siquiera es una cosa arriesgada... Es una propuesta que parece bastante lógica, Azrael —insiste Raguel.

—Tú eres el único que la está señalando a ella.

—¡Atrévete a decirnos aquí frente a todos que no quieres favorecerla a ella!

—A quien quiero favorecer es a quien más nos convenga a todos.

—¿Y no es ella?

—Eso es algo que hay que decidir entre todos.

—Pues justo por eso pensé que tú, que la conoces más, debías tener algún argumento a su favor o en su contra.

—Igualmente esperaba saber si había apoyo o no a la idea antes de hacer campaña por uno u otro bando.

—Pues votemos.

Gabriel se humedece un poco los labios porque no han discutido siquiera, solo ha sido Azrael dando por culo con Belcebú.

Pues discute, anda, diles antes de que no ganes.

—¿Quién quiere hacer eso que dice Gabriel? —pregunta Azrael.

—A lo mejor podríamos hablar antes de las inquietudes de los demás que no sean básicamente acusarme de manera infundada de semejante atrocidad como si pretendieran ocultar algo propio, Azrael.

Azrael hace los ojos en blanco

—Pues es que estás proponiendo ayudar al infierno, Gabriel, también te acuso yo —protesta Uriel.

—No estoy proponiendo ayudarles, estoy proponiendo sacar partido de su conflicto.

—_Thank you,_ Uriel.

—¡Ayudándoles!

—La verdad es que suena un poco inmoral —interviene Remiel, pensándoselo.

—¿Inmoral ayudar a alguien? —pregunta Gabriel.

—Bueno, no a alguien... ¡Al infierno!

—A su novia —susurra Azrael.

—Al bando más conveniente —media Raguel—. A lo mejor podrías explicarnos como están los otros bandos.

—No he visto demasiado, Leviatán era la oposición más ferviente, Lucifer estaba con él y hasta donde sé cuándo redujeron a Leviatán él tomó el mando de los rebeldes, pero había otros focos de otros señores del infierno que no iban con ellos, aunque no estoy seguro de quienes eran, supongo que Aamón y Mammón porque Asmodeo estaba encerrado en las mazmorras desde antes de que estallara la revuelta.

—¿Estaban vivos? —pregunta Raguel soltando una bocanada de amor inesperadamente y sin que parezca que viene a cuento de nada.

—Cuando estuve ahí, parecía que sí, no te sé decir ahora.

—Entonces, nuestras opciones son Belcebú, Lucifer, Aamón y Mammón —enumera Remiel.

—En serio seguís valorando esto —protesta Uriel.

—Tampoco está nadie proponiendo alternativas... —sigue Gabriel.

—¡Yo he propuesto una! —vuelve a insistir Uriel.

—Yo sí quiero saber quién sería el bando más conveniente según ustedes —asegura Sariel.

—Pues... eso depende mucho.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que queramos. De lo que nos convenga. Podría convenirnos tal vez un demonio... experimentado y que ya sabemos cómo trabaja y qué cosas va a hacer, con quién ya tenemos términos de convivencia y límites relativamente claros —carraspea Gabriel—. O podría convenirnos un demonio nuevo en el cargo completamente explosivo en sus ansias de poder pero al que podamos más o menos modelar a nuestro antojo.

Relativamente. Muy relativo todo.

¡Pues todo estaba más claro y era menos relativo antes de que ella empezar a hacer cosas raras!

Que te gustan... ¿O preferirías volver a ese momento?

_Shut up!_ A ratos, sí.

—Todos han sido el demonio al cargo en algún momento, tal vez podríamos apoyar a alguno con el que no nos haya ido mal cuando estuvo en el poder... —propone Raguel y Azrael sonríe.

—También habría que ver con que bando tenemos más posibilidades, esto no sirve si no apoyamos a los que ganen...—insiste Gabriel.

—Yo no creo que tenga que ser al bando que gane, o sea... ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarles? ¿Bajamos ahí y... bendecimos a sus enemigos? —pregunta Remiel.

—No puedo creer que realmente os estéis planteando todo esto tan estúpido —protesta Uriel oootra vez cruzándose de brazos.

—Menos aún después de la última vez que bajamos —concede Azrael a Uriel.

—Si no apoyamos al bando que resulta vencedor... el que lo sea les ajusticiará una vez se termine la revuelta y si además descubren que hemos colaborado nosotros, aún más van a aniquilarlo por completo. No sirve de nada tener el favor de un puñado de demonios muertos —explica Gabriel.

—Pero es que... elijamos el bando que elijamos, van a ganar por defecto, ¿no? Quiero decir... ¿acaso cualquier otro bando tiene mucho que hacer contra el apoyo celeste? —pregunta Remiel.

—Ese es un buen punto —asiente Sariel—. Daremos ventaja a cualquiera.

—Eso depende, puesto que la idea no es bajar y pelear junto a ellos. Solo ayudarles... por ejemplo, dándoles armas y dejando que ellos gestionen el conflicto —explica Gabriel—. Por muy poderoso que sea lo que les demos, si los que elegimos no saben gestionarlo bien, no importa lo que hagamos.

—¿Armas? ¿Quieres darles ARMAS al infierno? —protesta Uriel, incrédula de lo que oye.

—Armas letales para ellos e inofensivas para nosotros. El principado Aziraphale tuvo la idea, cuando se le encomendó matar al demonio Crowley, de utilizar pistolas de agua bendita. Y funcionan. Son inofensivas para nosotros, pero funcionan.

El parpadeo generalizado.

—¿¡Pretendes usar agua bendita para qué?! —pregunta Sariel salgo escandalizada.

—Para que se maten entre ellos y aun mermen más su poder —explica Gabriel—. Lo he visto, así es como redujeron a Leviatán —insiste sin pensar que hace rato ha dicho que lo hizo Belcebú... así que alguien tuvo que darle el... arma del crimen para hacerlo.

—¿No había Belcebú matado a Leviatán? —sí, es Azrael el que lo dice. Gabriel vacila y... no responde a eso, porque... bueno, sí. Y una cosa no conflictua la otra—. ¿¡Ven?! ¿¡Ven?! ¡Él quiere ayudarla a ELLA!

—Azrael, deja que hable —le riñe Raguel.

—¿Lo que estás diciendo... es que tú YA le diste esas armas a Belcebú? —pregunta Uriel deduciendo lo mismo que Azrael.

—Bueno... No podría haber venido aquí a presentar una idea sin saber si era factible o no —vacila sonrojándose, si serás cínico.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre darles agua bendita así sin preguntar a nadie1? —riñe Raguel a Gabriel palideciendo un poco.

—¡Y ahora lo está presentando como una idea para aprobación de todos! ¡Hasta confiesa! —sigue Azrael.

—No estoy confesando nada, no fue a la única a la que le di armas. Otros fueron tan estúpidos de no confiar en mí y de incluso hacerlas explotar en sus manos reduciéndose a sí mismos. Solo digo que es algo a tener en cuenta —se defiende, nervioso. Raguel se lleva una mano al corazón con un pequeño micro infarto por esa descripción.

—Él le da armas a ella, ella confía en él. ¿¡En serio no lo ven todos?! —sigue Azrael.

—Ella no confía en mí, solo es lo bastante lista como para aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentan —replica poniendo los ojos en blanco, anda que no suena MAL eso.

—La oportunidad de liarse contigo, por ejemplo...

—¿Eso es por lo que... ha explicado el principado antes? —pregunta Remiel sin saber cómo interpretarlo.

—¡No, claro que no! —chilla sonrojándose más y cada vez costándole más ocultar sus emociones, Raguel le mira intensamente. Todos, de hecho—. Está bien, está bien. Interpreto que no es una idea que nos atraiga, así que... descartémosla y ya —decide, en pánico, tratando de calmarse.

—A mí me gusta —suelta Azrael—. Hay que votar.

Ojos en blanco de Gabriel y Uriel. Bueno, o eso haría Gabriel si pudiera respirar.

—¿Quién quiere que a Belcebú se le presenten más... oportunidades? —pregunta Azrael levantando una mano.

WTF! Gabriel no va a votar eso... y desde luego Uriel tampoco.

Raguel se abstiene como siempre, bastante pálido y Sariel no entiende que es lo que están votando, la verdad. Remiel les mira sin saber qué hacer tampoco...

—Ehh...

—Oh, venga ya, Gabriel —protesta Azrael.

—No pienso ser vuestro hazmerreir, Azrael. Estás malinterpretando completamente todo esto, prefiero mantenerme al margen en la votación.

—¿A qué viene esta tensión excesiva entre ustedes dos? —pregunta Raguel.

—¿Me estás acusando de difamarte? —sigue Azrael ignorando un poco a Raguel.

—Sí. Es exactamente lo que estás haciendo —replica Gabriel.

—_What?_ ¡No!

—Te parece un juego muy divertido molestarme.

—Yo no estoy mintiendo, no me acuses de eso.

—Claro que lo haces, mira de que me estas acusando a mí.

—Estoy siguiendo la lógica.

—Una lógica rebuscada que te has sacado de la manga.

—¡No soy el único que piensa esto!

—¡Desde luego que lo eres!

Uriel carraspea como si también lo pensara. En otras circunstancias no se habría metido pero ahora está enfadada con Gabriel. Él la mira con cara de "Traidora!" Azrael se echa atrás en su asiento con ese carraspeo y sonríe de lado.

—Soy el único que se atreve a decírtelo, que es distinto.

—Bueno, qué vamos a hacer al final entonces —carraspea.

—Pensé que ya habíamos votado —responde Raguel.

—Votemos de nuevo... ¿quién estaba favor de ayudar a Belcebú a ganar la guerra?

—Entonces no vamos a ayudarles. ¿Qué vamos a hacer en vez de ello?

—¿No hemos dicho que vamos a votar por ello? Todos los que vemos asuntos relacionados con el infierno hemos tratado con Belcebú, y... de alguna manera conocemos este régimen, para bien o para mal —sigue Azrael.

—Y la votación ha salido a uno a favor, Azrael.

—¿Vas a decirme que tú no vas a votar por tu propia idea?

—He dicho que yo prefería abstenerme para no crear más conflictos inducidos.

—Anda ya, Gabriel. Igualmente, dos votos no son suficientes —sigue Uriel.

—¿Y nadie más tiene interés en que Belcebú nos deba un favor? —Azrael mira a Remiel y a Sariel.

—Es que... no lo veo claro. No creo que ella vaya a ser tan... o sea, perdonadme, pero me parece que ella no va a considerar que nos debe un favor. Y aunque lo considerara, ¿confiaríamos en ella para que nos hiciera un favor? —explica Remiel un poco incómodo con todo esto.

—Más que en el resto... el problema es que si no es ella, será alguien más —agrega Azrael.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿De verdad queremos que el infierno tenga a alguien más al frente? ¿Cuántos años tardamos en organizarnos con esta administración? —Azrael insiste, incluso un poco apasionadamente.

Gabriel le mira de reojo, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿En serio? ¿En serio vas a estar CELOSO ahora?

—Pero Gabriel ha dicho que ella estaba ganando de todos modos, ¿para qué iba a aceptar nuestra ayuda si en realidad no la necesita? —sigue Remiel.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que gane y no reconozca a nuestra ayuda? Igualmente ganamos bastante con que no sea algún otro de los príncipes el que quede a cargo... ¿te imaginas al régimen de Belfegor? O, Dios no lo quiera, ¿a Aamón? —sigue Azrael.

—Pues nos arriesgaríamos a bajar a ofrecer nuestra ayuda y que se burle de nosotros o que nos haga lo que le hicieron a Miguel... o a ti mismo.

—Para mí el riesgo vale el evitar el potencial desastre.

—Y supongo que muy proactivamente te vas a presentar voluntario a bajar ahí —replica Gabriel esta vez. Otra vez... los celos.

—Pues... quizás.

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo todo esto y que vayas a bajar e intentes hacer creer a todos que el... _affair_ lo tengo yo —frunce el ceño.

—¿¡Tienes un _affair_?! —pregunta Sariel que se ha perdido un poco.

—Al parecer, según Azrael, pero empiezo a pensar que me señala a mí para que nadie le vea a él.

_—Oh, come on!_ —Azrael protesta y se sonroja un poquitín, solo por la acusación en si—. Belcebú me cae bien, la he visto un montón de veces y tiene un humor... peculiar. Pero ¿un _affair_? Ni siquiera parece alguien con quien se pudiera tener un _affair_.

—Pues suenas muy seguro al acusarme a mí... y por lo visto a ti te cae bien incluso —Gabrieeeeeeel, en seriooooo. Los celoooos.

La verdad hay ciertos nurmullitos entre el resto de oyentes.

—Todo lo bien que me puede caer un demonio. ¿A ti no?

—Así que no solo te cae bien y te hace gracia... la defiendes como la mejor opción de príncipe del infierno y te propones tú mismo para bajar a ayudarla.

Azrael le mira a los ojos y él le sostiene la mirada, haciéndole un gesto con las cejas de "donde las dan las toman".

—La verdad, preferiría que alguien más bajara... el principado o... yo qué sé, debe haber otras opciones.

—Qué casualidad.

—Me acaban de herir casi mortalmente ahí abajo... no necesito otra herida así. Es tu plan, seguro tú puedes organizarlo.

—Ah, claro, claro... la herida mortal.

—Me hace gracia que intentes voltearme esto a mi cuando eres tú el que admitiste que ella estaba enamorada de ti.

Gabriel se humedece los labios haciendo una pausa.

—Y tal como te dije entonces, ese es SU PROBLEMA —responde suavemente.

Raguel levanta la cara con eso, porque les estaba oyendo únicamente, tenso, TENSO.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta con un tono más afilado del normal.

—Que si acaso es cierto... es problema de ella.

—Ella está enamorada de él —repite Azrael al mismo tiempo. Gabriel se cruza de brazos, sonrojándose un poco.

Raguel se humedece los labios con eso, mirando a Gabriel y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Remiel levanta las cejas porque eso si que no se lo esperaba y Uriel pone los ojos en blanco con ESTE BLOODY TEMA OTRA VEZ. ¿Cuántas veces tiene que decirles que los demonios NO PUEDEN AMAR?

—Retira a los querubines y serafines, por favor —le pide Raguel a Gabriel para hacerlo todo aún peor, no es por nada.

—¿Disculpa?

O sea que les pidas que se retiren, tú que lo mueves todo. No que vayas tú, querido. Pero vale, puede hacerlo él. Lo que le ha parecido ahora es que esto es un asunto más delicado y no debe oírlo todo el mundo. Lo cual hará que TODO el mundo hable de ello. Se gira a un querubín y le hace un gesto para que se acerque.

No, no, ahí va Gabriel a levantarse, lo que pasa es que es súper anticlimático que los eches en mitad de esto porque justamente va a hacerse la madre de todos los RUMORES.

Sí... Oh, sí.

De hecho, ya están empezando, Gabriel ha creído oír a alguien mencionar de nuevo el asunto de cuando lo subió volando y de que la curaron.

Azrael sonríe traviesamente con todos los murmullos.

Tras un poco de esfuerzo y de órdenes consigue cerrar la puerta detrás del último de ellos.

_—Thank you._

Gabriel se vuelve a su sitio.

—¿Qué está pasando, muchachos? ¿Qué es esto de que el príncipe del infierno está enamorado de ti, Gabriel?

Gabriel no le mira. Raguel sí que mira a Gabriel y al notar que no le mira se gira a Azrael.

Uriel vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco porque todos siguen vacilando y vacilando infinitamente.

—Es una idea que se ha inventado Azrael y que yo le seguí porque no parecía que fuera a entrar en razón —explica Gabriel.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme que lo he inventado yo? —protesta Azrael.

—Sí.

—Pues es que es obvio, ¿Cómo va a estar ESE demonio enamorado de Gabriel? —pegunta Sariel, casi intentando reírse medio nerviosa.

—Exacto, los demonios no... —sigue Uriel.

—Así que me mentiste, Gabriel, cuando dijiste que si estaba enamorada de ti —Azrael les ignora.

—¿Eso te alivia?

—No, simplemente no te creo capaz de mentir con esa frialdad solo para callarme.

(Ja, dice Belcebú... ¡JA!)

—Más que mentirte era decirte lo que querías oír con tal de que me dejaras tranquilo.

—¿Por qué están peleando los dos de esta forma? —pregunta Raguel, preocupado.

—YO, porque él insiste en difamarme —se defiende Gabriel.

—No insisto en DIFAMARTE, insisto en saber qué te traes entre manos.

—Ya te he dicho que nada.

—Estoy sintiéndoles a ambos que están peleando... por afecto —explica Raguel.

—_What?_

—¡No! —protesta Azrael un poco tomado por sorpresa con esa declaración.

—Pareciera que están peleando por el afecto de un demonio.

—¡No! —vuelve a insistir Azrael.

—Desde luego que no, si acaso estamos peleando para ver cuál de los dos es el que lo tiene porque nadie lo quiere

Raguel mira a Gabriel atentamente, que no le mira. Ni a él ni a nadie, ojos cerrados. Concentración máxima, no sientas, no sientas, no sientas. Repitiendo la tabla de siete. Siete por uno siete, siete por dos catorce, siete por tres veintiuno...

Siete por cuatro Belcebú.

Siete por cuatro Belce... NOOOOO

—No me gusta cuando pasan estas cosas y lo saben, muchachos.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta Remiel.

—Cuando peleamos y no colaboramos entre nosotros. Esto es lo que hace el infierno, dividirnos... no podemos permitir que su influencia llegue hasta nosotros —sigue Raguel.

Gabriel gira un poco la cara y se muerde el labio porque sabe que esto es su culpa. Azrael gira la cara para el otro lado pensando que esto... es su culpa. Él es el que no ha dejado de molestar a Gabriel, presionándole completamente sin tener seguridad de nada.

—Necesitamos mantenernos juntos y decidir lo que sea mejor para todos nosotros. Quizás sí es sacar provecho de la situación del infierno, pero no puede ser a cambio de quebrantar nuestro amor.

Si no hubiera... caído en la tentación... probablemente esto era lo que quería ella. Dividirlos así a todos, por algo era el príncipe del infierno, sigue pensando Gabriel.

Belcebú FACEPALM

¡Pues, pues!

—Por favor, mírense a los ojos, pídanse disculpas y encontremos lo más conveniente para nosotros.

Gabriel traga saliva y mira a Azrael de reojo, que se levanta de su asiento yendo hacia él.

Gabriel se levanta también, nervioso y Azrael le abraza de golpe, sonriendo un poco, a lo que el otro suspira y le abraza de vuelta.

—No te enfades, no lo hago a la mala...

—Lo lamento, estoy asustado.

—No lo estés, todo va a estar bien... —le aprieta más.

Gabriel toma aire profundamente porque... solo le dice eso porque no lo sabe todo.

—Y puedo ayudarte si necesitas que lo haga —le susurra, bajando más aún el tono de voz.

Niega un poco porque... nadie puede ayudarle. Drama drama drama. Absoluto drama.

—Vengaaaa, Dios siempre provee una salida —le susurra dándole un último apretón y separándose un poco.

Gabriel se separa sin mirarle porque le parece que es él quien está defraudándola a ella.

Venga ya, ¡No! ¡Ugh! ¡Azrael!

A Dios, no a Belcebú.

Sí, sí, eso imaginábamos. Belcebú se queja de que Azrael está haciéndole pensar esas mierdas.

—Gabriel y yo bajaremos al infierno si a todos les parece bien, para seguir su plan —determina Azrael sonriendo un poco.

Gabriel se tensa con eso.

—Bien, eso suena a un plan —Sariel da una palmada, sonriendo.

—Pero la votación ha salido que no —protesta Uriel.

—Uriel necesita un abrazo... —Azrael la mira sonriendo.

—¡Lo que necesito es que todos dejéis de ser así!

—Ven aaaaquiiií

—¡Azrael! ¡No!

Gabriel sonríe un poco con las protestas de Uriel.

—Remiel dile... dile que venga —abraza a Gabriel con un brazo y abre el otro para invitar a Uriel, sonriendo. Gabriel hace lo mismo.

—Urieeeel... —pide Remiel, riéndose un poco (y quien en este mundo no se querría meter a un abrazo de esos dos, Uriel, no nos jodas).

Ella les mira a los tres, vacilando. Gabriel tira un poco de Azrael de la cintura para acercarle a ella.

Azrael se deja tirar, acercándose a Uriel para levantarla de su silla. Ella protesta un poco pero al final cede.

Y ahí la abrazan del toooooooodo, Azrael le da unos cuantos besos en la cabeza, levantándola un poco del suelo cargada. Gabriel también le ayuda.

Sí, tienen 5 años. Ella protesta un poco pero pronto se ríe.

Azrael se ríe más aún... bien que les quiere y la verdad, uno de los dos, no sé cual, se va a llevar un beso de los buenos de Gabriel... porque necesita probar que...

¿Que... aún tiene el toque especial o que... nadie más le hace sentir lo que le hace sentir Belcebú?

La segunda, porque en realidad me parece que lo de los besos no es tan raro que lo hagan.

Pueden ser los dos, primero uno y luego el otro.

Belcebú traga saliva, nerviosita ¿Y si siente lo mismo con uno de ellos? ¿O con los dos? O peor aún ¿y si siente algo mejor con ellos?

No, maldita sea. No es lo mismo para nada. Puede que sea solo por lo prohibido o... quien sabe, pero... No. Maldita sea. Con ella como que... siente como un escalofrío en la espalda y con ellos pues es como abrazar a un hermano. Está SEGURO que no van a lograr que se le levante nada, ellos.

Pues claro que no, son tus hermanos. Ella... es tu chica.

Ugh, o sea... no, pero... Es que... ni siquiera una imagen bucólica de la casita con el jardincito y la valla.

Ni siquiera te haría la más mínima ilusión.

Ugh.

Azrael se ríe un poco, levantando la mano y despeinándole (perdón, quiere hacer esto hace DÍAS)

Ugh. UGH. Paso atrás, porque estaba un poco ensimismado en su drama mientras Belcebú le recuerda que si tuvieran una casita con un jardincito, probablemente ella no le dejaría salir casi nunca, le tendría completamente a su merced en la cama.

—Creo que... creo que no deberíamos hacer esto —responde Gabriel asustado de repente.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Nada que yo haya propuesto.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Azrael.

—Es... es posible que yo esté siendo... es posible que... ese discurso...

—¿Ahora estás diciendo que debemos atacarles? —pregunta Sariel.

—No lo sé, no lo sé, creo que estoy siendo influenciado. No soy... no... creo que sería mejor para todos si me quedara completamente al margen de todo esto.

Raguel suspira un poco, empático con el repentino ataque de pánico de Gabriel y cierra los ojos.

—¿Pueden dejarme a solas con Gabriel, por favor? —o sea al final vas a quedarte a confesar, por lo visto.

—R-Raguel...

—_Please_.

—Pero... ¿Entonces todo eso ha sido el infierno hablando a través de él? —pregunta Remiel, asustado.

—No, desde luego que no. Gabriel es... un Arcángel fuerte, más fuerte que todos nosotros y en gran medida, el que toma las riendas del liderazgo del cielo. Pero como todos nosotros, tiene momentos difíciles... especialmente después de situaciones traumáticas como la que acaba de vivir en el infierno. Así que ayudémosle a tener tranquilidad y confiemos en su fortaleza. Ahora... vayan a rezar.

Sariel vacila y se acerca a Gabriel para abrazarle otra vez. Azrael también le mira, de reojo, preocupado pero al final van hacia la puerta.


	108. Chapter 108

Gabriel se pasa las manos por los ojos, nervioso mientras los demás van saliendo. Raguel se levanta y se recarga en la mesa, sonriendo un poco. Gabriel levanta la mirada hacia él, nervioso.

—Gabriel... —le llama con suavidad y afecto.

—Ya, ya me imagino lo que me vas a decir. Pero cuando os pido esto no es porque me sienta mal o esté estresado, Raguel, tengo... tengo motivos. Por favor, concededme este favor.

—Si quieres mantenerte al margen y dices que tienes motivos, te creo... Y respeto tu decisión, solo me preocupan las razones que te llevan a ello.

—Sé las... conclusiones que vas a sacar de esto, especialmente después de toda la conversación, pero... esas razones...

—Gabriel, tu eres un líder nato, fuerte, centrado y... a veces incluso un poco más astuto de lo que deberías. Así te hizo nuestra señora.

Gabriel le mira.

—Por lo que sea que estés pasando, recuerda que... es parte del plan. Si hay algo difícil, debe estar ahí por algo.

Gabriel gira la cara.

—De hecho, cualquier cosa que esté ocurriendo, me alegra enormemente que te esté pasando a ti y no a algún otro de nosotros, sé que los demás saldríamos muchísimo más lastimados.

—No creo que no vaya yo a salir lastimado —susurra dramáticamente. Raguel le pone una mano en el brazo y se lo aprieta un poco.

—Seguro vas a salir lastimado, pero sé que encontrarás la forma de sobrevivir... quizás no de la forma que quieres, o de la forma que crees, pero de la forma en que ella quiere. Y... nos enseñarás a los demás el camino.

—A lo mejor ya es tarde para mí...

—Gabriel, no, no lo es. De hecho, yo quería... hacer un plan contigo un poco más elaborado con la información que nos diste de tus investigaciones.

—¿Qué? —le mira de reojo, porque es que dice eso porque no sabe todo lo que ha hecho.

—Y más aún con lo que ha dicho Azrael... quizás sería importante que alguien fuerte, centrado y confiable... pruebe y sepa realmente qué tan peligroso es...

—¿Qué tan peligroso es... qué? —Le mira fijamente.

—Todo. Hasta donde podemos llegar...

—Me parece que eso sería arriesgar demasiado.

—Justamente por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.

—¿Y qué pasa si... caigo?

—¿Crees que nuestra señora te hiciera caer por salvar a todos los ángeles del cielo?

—Creo que me haría caer por no ser lo bastante fuerte para pasar su prueba.

—Pero eres lo bastante fuerte, Gabriel, no tengo la más mínima duda.

Niega con la cabeza, mirándose las manos.

—No me pareció nunca que la inseguridad fuera uno de tus problemas... quizás deberías rezar un poco.

—Rezar me alivia, pero no me detiene.

—Quizás tu misión sea no detenerte.

—¿E ir contra las normas de ella?

—No sería la primera vez que vamos contra las normas de ella cuando es lo que se nos comanda.

—Pero ella no me ha comandado nada.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que nos comandó algo directamente, Gabriel?. Lo que hace ella es ponernos las cosas en el camino Aun así... me parece bien que seas precavido. Tómate tu tiempo, analízalo... estoy seguro de que vas a salir fortalecido de esto.

—Es todo interpretación, una apuesta a ciegas, Raguel... ¿Son estos los deseos divinos o es una prueba que debo superar?

—Es difícil saberlo... siempre es difícil saberlo. Pero lo ha sido antes, en muchos momentos. Recuerda Sodoma y Gomorra.

—Eso fue una prueba.

—¿Y el diluvio?

—Un castigo... de hecho, cada vez que pienso en esto, solo veo la duda cuando ha sido una prueba. En sus designios ella es clara.

—Entonces ármate de valor y sobrevive la tormenta —Raguel suspira.

—Tal vez debería encerrarme aquí —le mira de reojo.

—Puedes encerrarte un tiempo, Gabriel, pero recuerda... nunca huir del problema sirve para resolverlo —Raguel se revuelve un poco con eso de todos modos. (Alguien en el infierno opina que eres un cínico de mierda)

—No para huir, más bien para enfriarlo.

—Si realmente está enamorada de ti...

—Con un poco de suerte el problema pasará a ser de Azrael...

Raguel le mira a los ojos y se ríe un poco.

—Azrael no va a sobrevivir a un problema como ese...

Gabriel sonríe un poco de lado y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tiene más resistencia una mosca para cierto tipo de cosas.

Gabriel levanta una ceja sin saber si eso es con doble sentido.

—¿Y por qué sí iba a sobrevivir el chico del correo?

—Tú eres mucho más que el chico del correo... —hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe de buena gana.

—No para ciertas cosas. No vas a comparar al ángel de la muerte... —suspira.

—Él hace muy bien su trabajo... y tú mantienes este lugar siendo el lugar que es. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que querrías intercambiar e irte a buscar a los muertos?

—No... pero tú no estuviste ahí, Raguel... no sabes lo que es oír como cientos de demonios, uno por uno, aseguran que su misión personal y principal en el año próximo será venir por ti con única y exclusiva intención de hacerte caer.

Raguel levanta las cejas. Ahora resulta que te parece horrible ser el foco de atención de TODOS.

Está haciendo drama.

—Cientos de demonios piensan que tú eres la presa más deseada... ¿y eso te molesta? —entrecierra los ojos y le pica el pecho con un dedo—. No, esto no va a colar conmigo, puede que cuele con alguien más.

—No salió tu nombre más que una vez, Raguel. Y no sé si el demonio en cuestión sabía de quién hablaba o se equivocó al pronunciarlo. Nadie mencionó a Remiel, Sariel o Uriel. Ni siquiera a Azrael, Raguel. ¿Crees que no me preocupa? Me hace pensar aún más que podría estar confabulado todo el infierno contra mí, que si acaso esto fracasara, vendría otro y otro y otro.

—¿S-Salió... mi nombre? —traga saliva.

—¿Lo ves? Solo fue una vez y te preocupa. Imagina lo que significa esto para mí.

—Pero... ¿quién lo dijo? —se muerde un poco el labio.

—No lo sé. ¿Importa eso? Ya te he dicho que creo que fue un problema de pronunciación. Pero todos los demás...

—Quizás la prueba para ti sea... más una prueba de humildad.

—¿Humildad?

—¿Crees que no puedes rechazar a todo el infierno?

—Creo que no voy a ser tan fuerte como para esquivarles a todos.

Raguel inclina la cabeza porque esto no es precisamente lo que había entendido. ¿No se suponía que su problema era con un demonio, no con todo el infierno? Además, ¿cómo iba a no saber quién había dicho su nombre? por Dios como si los demonios se parecieran tanto entre ellos.

Ah... bueno. Lo es, esto es drama gratuito para liarle un poco.

—Al santísimo Arcángel Gabriel le preocupa tener una fila de demonios a los que humillar y rechazar... —le aprieta otra vez el brazo con suavidad.

—Raguel... —le mira sin sonreír.

—Dime...

—¿Te ha pasado esto alguna vez? Alguien... aunque no sea un demonio, ha intentado...

—¿Que caiga?

—Sí.

—Sí, desde luego. Con formas distintas... tentaciones diferentes. Sí —no le mira.

—No es tan fácil como solo humillar y rechazar —Drama drama drama.

—No lo es si de verdad te tientan.

—Son centenares. No digo que todos vayan a tentarme con lo correcto, pero alguno lo hará. Alguno podría encontrar una debilidad. Alguna que ni yo conozco sobre mí. Las posibilidades de que eso pase cuando son centenares intentándolo... son muy altas.

Raguel suspira con esa idea.

—Sí, si es verdad que seguramente alguno va a tentarte lo bastante como para que estés en peligro.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no lo hayan hecho ya. De algún modo sutil que no he notado. Por eso prefiero quedarme al margen.

—Y dejar que baje Azrael y cambien de objetivo... es tu plan.

—Pues no todos. Pero la carga compartida es menos pesada.

—Está bien, Gabriel... pero no sé si enviar a Azrael sea la mejor opción. Él...

—¿Qué? —así veríamos si me quiere a mi porque me quiere A MI o porque soy el que está ahí.

—Es el blanco perfecto.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que lo es más que cualquier otro?

—Me parece que es más débil que tú, no creo que tú te dejaras seducir.

Gabriel se sonroja, porque fliparíais todos si supierais todo lo que se ha dejado.

—Con Belcebú enamorada además, si es verdad algo de eso... Imagina a Azrael, el primer día, quizás hasta se enamoraría de vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—De hecho, Dios no lo quiera, pero veo a Azrael cayendo casi inmediatamente en su lecho. ¿Has visto cómo habla de ella?

Gabriel traga saliva porque eso es lo que le ha pasado a él... y tal vez ella se lo haga a Azrael después. Tal vez solo quería probar con él a ver cómo... iba todo antes de su objetivo principal real.

—Quizás debiéramos mandar mejor a... Sariel. O quizás debería ir yo... en alguna época tuve algunos tratos con el infierno.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Había... —carraspea un poco—. Intrigas e injusticia y deje de hacerlo — se revuelve en su asiento.

—Mmmm... ¿en qué sentido?

—En todos, el infierno es un lugar cruel y despiadado en el que no hay cabida para mí —no le mira y se humedece los labios, vacilando—. En fin, hablaré con los demás y te mantendré al tanto, Gabriel.

Asiente. Raguel se acerca y le da un abrazo. Gabriel le abraza de vuelta.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, no me juzguéis muy duramente.

—Nunca —se separa y le da unas palmadas en la mejilla antes de irse a la puerta

Gabriel suspira, dispuesto a irse a encerrar en algún lado y nunca más preguntar o saber del infierno. ¿Había una bici elíptica en algún lado, verdad?

_What the fuck!?_

xoOox

Aziraphale toca la puerta de sanación, nerviosa.

—Adelanteee

—Ehm... _hello_.

—Ah, Aziraphale! Menos mal que estás aquí, Gabriel dijo que vendrías, ven, ven...

Aziraphale levanta las cejas porque nadie suele recibirle así en el cielo, no es por nada. Hasta sonríe un poquito

Es que a la enfermera... Liliel le dijeron que si Aziraphale no iba, tendría que ir ella por él, así que imagina cuanto le alivia que haya venido por su propio pie.

—Necesito hablar con Miguel.

—Ah... ahora mismo está en un tratamiento un poco complicado, pero deja que te revise y cuando acabemos podrás verla.

—¿Re-Revisarme? —se paraliza.

—Yes. Porque has bajado al infierno, es por estar seguros. Un procedimiento rutinario.

—¿S-Seguros? —Mira la puerta de reojo y se lleva una mano al abdomen.

—Pues que nadie te ha hecho nada malo.

La verdad, Aziraphale no sabe que sería peor en este momento... que alguien la revisara y le dijera que algo terrible le está ocurriendo y que tiene un huevo creciéndole en el abdomen... o que está perfectamente normal y que... no hay ningún huevo. Traga saliva.

—¿Cuándo te hiciste la última revisión?

—De verdad me urge ver a Miguel.

—Igualmente vas a tener que esperar...

—P-Pero... n-no creo que... Sea buena idea.

—Claro que sí, de verdad es un procedimiento muy fácil e indoloro.

—¿Y-Y... e-en qué consiste?

—Solo tienes que entrar en esa cabina —si hubieras visto _Doctor Who_ o estuviera aquí Crowley... desconfiarías aún más del ascensor maldito.

—Creo que... no. Pero gracias —la mira, nerviosa, pensando que quizás si sí está embarazada la cabina consideraría que tiene algo demoníaco adentro y quizás lo eliminaría. Traga saliva.

—Aziraphale, venga... tendré que decirle a Gabriel que no lo has hecho.

—Dile que todo está bien.

—¡No puedo mentir a Gabriel! ¡Es un Arcángel! —te sorprenderías de lo que puedes llegar a hacerle a Gabriel en un buen día.

—Todo está bien. _Tip-top. Tickety-boo._

—Aziraphale... podrías no saber que lo tienes, podrías haber pillado... alguna enfermedad y contagiársela a todos.

Aziraphale vacila un poco porque... quisiera saber también si... ¿y si sí lo está? ¿Y si hay algo mal y pudiera arreglarlo?

—Ustedes tienen algo así parecido al asunto de secreto de confesión, ¿verdad?

—Pues... Sí, supongo.

—¿Supones?

—Voy a tener que informar si tienes una enfermedad que puede afectar al resto del cielo.

—¿Qué pasaría si no fuera algo contagioso?

—Nada, pero habría que tratarlo.

—Bueno, ehm... igualmente no tengo nada. Suelo tratarme solo —carraspea, nerviosa. Casi como si la enfermera solo de verle pudiera saber lo qué pasa.

Ella frunce el ceño, estando casi segura ahora que algo le pasa. Aziraphale saca su reloj.

—Ehm... ¿tardará mucho Miguel? Puedo volver...

—No estoy segura de poderte dejar marchar.

—No tengo nada. Nada de nada. De verdad.

—Mmmm...

Aziraphale le sonríe, nerviosa

—¿Por qué no quieres hacer la revisión entonces?

—Si te digo la verdad, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie? —aprieta los ojos.

—Ehm... sí.

Le mira porque todos le dicen que sí e igual luego no lo hacen. Bien, _Angel_, estás aprendiendo.

—Mmmm...

La sonrisita inocente de Liliel.

—L-La verdad es que me hice una revisión aquí hace solo unos días, antes de bajar al infierno y no fue tan rápida.

—Mmmm... no recuerdo eso.

—Y ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo que me ha puesto Gabriel y... no puedo quedarme. Pero puedo hacer una cita para la semana que viene... —sonrisita nerviosa.

—De acuerdo, pero que no se te olvide —suspira. Aziraphale respira otra vez.

—No, no... no se me olvida

La enfermera asiente yendo a por su tablet para apuntar la cita. Aziraphale vuelve a ponerse una mano en el abdomen, deseando preguntar ahora por... casos como el suyo. Pero sería demasiado evidente.

—Ponla... el... viernes. _Thank you_ —sonríe sin la más mínima intención de acudir—. Ehm... bueno... ehm... ¿Miguel? —sonrisita nerviosa otra vez.

—Sigue en el tratamiento. Déjame tu teléfono, voy a poner una alarma —para que si no vas, al menos te sientas culpable.

—M-Mi... e-el... —vacila... pensando anticipadamente por una fracción de segundo que ocurriría si le diera por error el de Gabriel teniendo un escalofrío de terror con ello. Traga saliva y piensa antes de sacar el absolutamente NADA celestial teléfono que tiene

—Negro...

—Sí, sí —hasta aliviada suena justo porque... es el suyo. ¡Yay! ¡No el de Gabriel

—Nunca había visto un ángel con un teléfono negro. ¿Te sentías mal ese día?

—Me lo regalaron...

—Ah... bueno, aquí lo tienes —se lo devuelve con la alarma puesta. Aziraphale se sonroja un poco ahora notando las implicaciones.

—Ah... bueno, Ehm... todos tienen uno transparente, sí, pero... A mí no me gustan mucho los teléfonos y no tenía uno y mi... amigo me dio el que ya no usaba.

—Espero que estés usando las protecciones adecuadas con... tu amigo.

—¿A q-que te refieres? —le mira de reojo.

—Para no contagiarte de nada.

—¿De qué iba a contagiarme? —Frunce el ceño.

—De las enfermedades de los demonios.

—Mi... Amigo no tiene ninguna enfermedad.

—Ellos no se curan a sí mismos y la mayoría son portadores de afecciones horribles, aunque no te lo digan.

—Este no tiene ninguna enfermedad y si hay que curarle le curo yo —tan indignada. Liliel levanta una ceja.

—Esto es sumamente irresponsable y voy a advertir a Gabriel —Y se va a cagar vivo porque la suya sí parece tener rabia y lepra y cáncer y sida y quien sabe qué otra mierda más... y tampoco está usando protección.

—¡¿Qué es lo que vas a advertir a Gabriel?!

—Que no estás tomando precauciones y yendo con demonios y que no quieres hacerte la revisión.

—No estoy yendo con demonioS. Tengo una sola pareja. Y tomé precauciones hasta que... consideré que debía dejar de hacerlo.

—¡No puedes de repente considerar dejar de hacerlo!

—Si puedo... espera. ¿Cómo sabes de estas cosas?

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Estas cosas de las... precauciones?

—Pues porque... las sé. ¿Porque no iba a saberlas?

—Porque los demás ángeles no... bueno, no suelen... hacer el... _rumpty-tumpty_

—¿El qué?

—Pues... —Aziraphale se sonroja—. Me refiero a... hacer el amor.

El grito que pega dando un paso atrás y tapándose la boca. Aziraphale pega un salto sin esperárselo.

—¿¡Que haces QUÉ?!

—Liliel, shhh...

—No, no, no, no...

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos

—Es que... no, ¡aun peor entonces!

—¡Has dicho que si te decía guardarías silencio!

—¡Pero es que mira lo que me estás diciendo!

—Tú me has hablado de precauciones... deja de gritar.

—Precauciones por estar con ellos y... tocarle o hablar, no por... no cuando... ¡no intercambiando fluidos!

—¿Hablar? ¿¡Que precaución iba a tener yo para hablar?!

—Pues por estar en contacto, ya te he dicho que tienen enfermedades.

—¿Estará lista ya Miguel?

—¡No me cambies el tema!

—Él no está enfermo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Soy su pareja. ¡Le he curado yo de... todas las cosas que podría haber tenido y no tenía!

—¿Y si te ha pegado algo sexual?

—¡No me ha pegado nada sexual! —protesta.

Vale, si querías que fuera secreto... Tengo malas noticias: ya no lo es.

¡No! ¿¡Pero por qué?! ¡Ella ha dicho que no lo diría! ¡Además todo mundo se supone que sabía que se acostaban!

Pero ella acaba de GRITARLO: "Hola, soy Aziraphale y mi novio con el que me acuesto sin protección es un demonio."

Ugh!

—¡No me ha pegado nada sexual! —susurra una segunda vez—. Deja de hacer un escándalo.

—¿Yo? ¿Quién está gritando?

—Ugh, porque me estás acusando de... tener una pareja enferma y descuidada.

—No he dicho que sea descuidada, ¡he dicho que es un demonio!

—No todos los demonios están enfermos. Crowley no lo está.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—¡Lo he tocado y curado todo lo necesario!

Ojos en blanco.

—Si tanto te preocupa, cúrame tu... no. Espera.

—Ya te he dicho que entres en la cabina, ya estaría hecho si hubieras entrado cuando te lo he dicho, en vez de protestar tanto.

—No puedo entrar ni puedes curarme —niega.

—¿Por?

—No puedo decirte por qué... —¡ibas bien Aziraphale! ¡No le estabas diciendo! —. Pero es por una buena razón.

La mira con intensidad y entonces entran con Miguel en una camilla.

—Gracias al cielo —exclama por primera vez en su vida feliz de ver a Miguel mientras la llevan a otra habitación.

—Bueno, ya está aquí Miguel. Nos vemos...

—Esto no va a quedar así, Aziraphale, ¡eres un peligro!

La mira con el ceño fruncido... es que la indignación. Aziraphale VIVE indignada.

—¿Por qué habría de ser un peligro, _my dear_?

—Podrías estar enferma y no saberlo, podrías pegárnoslo a los demás.

La principado frunce el ceño porque ¿cuántas veces se ha acostado con un ángel en su vida? Cero.

—Podrían pasar otras muchas cosas...

Sigues pensando que habla de enfermedades de transmisión sexual nada más... pero no.

—Pero quizás sería buena idea que nadie se me acercara...

—Eso seguro.

—De hecho quizás te hayas contagiado solo de tocar mi teléfono... total, era de un demonio. A saber lo que ha hecho con él.

Pone cara de pánico y va a ir ella a revisarse, corriendo.

Ojos en blanco. La ignorancia de sus compañeros ángeles era vergonzosa. Mira alrededor a ver si pudiera haber alguna prueba de diagnóstico para ella o... algún libro que hable del tema. Ridículamente poco probable.

Sí, desde luego, que además lo tienen todo digitalizado.

Ojos en blanco de nuevo y suspira. Porque sería una buena oportunidad de saber si... si lo estaba, si podía, si era posible. A veces quisiera tener algún aliado de verdad aquí arriba. Niega con la cabeza yendo al cuarto de Miguel.


	109. Chapter 109

Miguel está tumbada, ojos cerrados, donde la han dejado.

—Ehm... ¿Miguel? —Aziraphale se le acerca un poco y le toca el brazo.

Ella se levanta, dejando su cuerpo tumbado en la camilla. Aziraphale da un pasito atrás.

—Oh... pensé que ya estarías.

—No, aun no... Pero empiezo a sentirme mejor.

—Me alegra —le sonríe medió forzada.

—¿Tú cómo estás?

—Ehm... bien. Atareado. Le ayudo a Gabriel con lo de navidad y... lo del infierno. Justo me ha mandado a pedirte...

—Ah, lo de Navidad... Ugh.

—Sí, eso un poco... esta pesado. He adelantado algunas cosas... pero estamos más enfocados en lo del infierno, de hecho me ha pedido tus contactos. No nos podemos comunicar.

—¿Por qué no?

—No contestan.

—Pues eso es... cosa de ellos, ¿con quién has intentado hablar?

—Con... Ehm... Asmodeo. Hastur... Dagon. Y... Belcebú.

Arruga la nariz.

—¿Con quién debimos hablar?

—Tengo el número de Belcebú también, era el antiguo de Gabriel, ella suele responder... pero Hastur y Dagon... Ligur era el que respondía.

—¿El número de Belcebú era el antiguo de Gabriel...?

—Sí, probablemente tú lo tengas también.

—¿Por qué Belcebú tendría un número que antes era de Gabriel?

—Él le dio su teléfono, hace mucho. Por lo visto estaba harto de el de ella que funcionaba mal y no había forma de contactarla cuando la necesitábamos.

Aziraphale parpadea porque esto no podría ser más... de pareja ¡como ella y Crowley! Eran todos tan CÍNICOS.

—Oh... Ligur. Sí. ¿Alguien más?

—Asmodeo no creo ni que esté ahí abajo, por lo que sé. Tampoco hace mucho caso al teléfono, la mayoría de ellos son un desastre. O no se puede hablar con ellos porque no responden o solo responden groserías.

Aziraphale suspira, la verdad, esperaba un poco más de la persona que dice "nada pasa en el infierno sin que yo me entere".

—Gabriel cree que se ha caído la luz o algo así...

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Has probado con Crowley? Él suele escribir groserías.

—Ah... buena idea. Crowley. Aunque creo que el no le ha contestado a Gabriel...

—¿A Gabriel?

—Era un poco sarcástico... No, no me ha contestado.

—Mmm... Prueba con... ¿tienes mi teléfono?

—Ehh... creo que... Gabriel me lo dejo en tu escritorio.

—Tráelo.

—Vale, voy por él.

Asiente y ahí se vaaaa por él.

—No le escribas a... ehm... da igual —le detiene antes de que salga y luego niega.

—¿A quién? —se gira a mirarla.

—A nadie, da igual, ahora te diré cuando lo traigas.

—A Lucifer, claro... son todos tan cínicos! Pero yo... el único humillado por todo mundo, ahora también enfermo...—Aziraphale refunfuña mientras va por el teléfono.

Ahora espérense... el dilema de no confundir el teléfono de Gabriel con el de Miguel. Son iguales.

Oh, sí.

Aziraphale... vacila porque se ha sacado el de Gabriel del bolsillo justo para No confundirlos... y ahora no está segura. Aprieta los ojos. Cree que es el de la izquierda. Ugh, ¡pero que mierda de cosa es esta! Ahí va con el que cree que es, rezando.

Ella le mira.

—Ten...

—No puedo interactuar con él, Aziraphale, no tengo cuerpo.

—Ah... eso. Es verdad... Ehm... Dime que hacer

—Primero, ábrelo.

—Ehm... —le busca un botón, ni siquiera sabe cuál es el frente

—No... con mi dedo, o con mi cara, Aziraphale —ojos en blanco porque la inutilidad.

—Ohh... espera —ahí se acerca.

—Por el otro lado, Aziraphale...

—Ugh... estos teléfonos son imposibles —no sabe dónde ponerla. No tiene idea pues.

—¡Dale la vuelta, la vuelta! —la desesperas.

—¿¡Pero a dónde?! ¡Ya se la di!

—Entonces enfócalo bien.

—¿Cómo hago eso?

—¡Apuntalo hacia mi cara como si yo lo estuviera mirando!

—¡Eso hago!

—Pues acércalo un poco más —bufa.

Ahí lo hace, ¡maldita sea! Y se enciende.

—Andaaaaa.

Facepalm de Miguel.

–Ha sonado algo, ¡mira!

—Se ha abierto.

—¡Al fin! —tan contenta.

—Bien, déjame ver.

Aziraphale se lo medio muestra sin atreverse a tocar nada

—Pero entra a la aplicación de mensajes, hombre.

—Gabriel estuvo enviando unos mensajes desde la computadora —le advierte—. ¿Cuál es la aplicación esa?

—El icono verde.

Pica el Spotify y vuelve a sonar Black Metal sobre el jingle bell rock que suena en el hilo

—Ohhh... Ugh, está música.

—No ese icono verde —ojos en blanco.

—¡Pues dime cual!

—El verde y blanco que tiene un teléfono.

—¿Cómo me salgo de aquí?

—Dándole atrás... es un teléfono, ¿es que no sabes usar el tuyo?

—El mío es distinto.

—¡Pero funciona igual!

—No sé, tampoco se usar el mío, ¿vale?

Oooojos en blanco de Migue.

—Ugh, vale, le picó en todos lados —toca toda la pantalla y por fin consigue salir de ahí, aunque le sube a la música.

Vale, ahora si le pone los mensajes. Vacila al notar su mensaje a Belcebú y se sonroja. Lo bueno es que no hay respuesta de ella.

—Gabriel estuvo escribiendo unas cosas, no sé si sea en la computadora o aquí o...

—Muéstrame.

Abre uno de los chats de grupo.

—Oh, mierda, han tenido reunión...

—Ah, sí... estaban todos ahí.

—¿Tú también?

—Me han llamado... Para testificar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—S-Sobre lo que pasó en el infierno... —Se sonroja.

—¿Y sabes qué han decidido?

—No...

—Ugh... —vuelve a tumbarse en su cuerpo.

—Lo siento...

—No, no... ya les preguntaré. A ver, abre un contacto que se llama... —se humedece los labios porque esto es un poco...

—Aha...

—No —carraspea—. Vamos a hablar con Leviatán, ellos sabrán cómo va, son el otro bando, estoy segura.

—Be... Da... Fe... aquí está... —marca una vez y mientras llama la mira—. Oye ¿y Lucifer?

—No tengo su número —gira la cara. Mienteeeee

—¿¡En serio?! —corta a Leviatán y se va a ver. No vas a encontrar su nombre

—¿Tanto te sorprende?

—Con lo que... él habla de ti —suelta Aziraphale.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eso me han dicho...Yo pensé que eran cercanos.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Crowley —La mira de reojo.

—S-Será para quejarse —Traga saliva con eso, visiblemente incomoda.

—No, no precisamente.

—¿Qué es lo que...? No, me da igual. No quiero saberlo. Si tiene algo que decir que lo diga él mismo.

—Vale. No crees que pudiera decirnos algo del infierno?

—No creo que ni te conteste, el muy inútil... además, ya te he dicho que no tengo su teléfono. ¿Has escrito a Leviatán?

—Leviatán no me contesta, le he llamado.

Miguel suspira fastidiada.

—¿De verdad no hay forma de hablarle a Lucifer? Él seguro te contesta a ti.

—N-No. Además, como sea tan estúpido de haberse rebelado van a matarle igual que a los otros.

—¿Y no te... preocupa?

—Se lo habrá buscado —gira la cara.

—Podrías no volverle a ver jamás... —le tiembla la voz.

—No es como que le viera tan a menudo o algo, además me ahorraría muchos problemas

—Ya... bueno, pero igualmente...

—¿Qué?

—Algo debe darte curiosidad... saber si... no sé. Me parece que el infierno no se anda con bromas, si le matan no es solo descorporizarle... —traga saliva porque... Crowley. Se lleva la mano al abdomen sin pensar.

—¡Ya lo sé!

La verdad, busca entre los mensajes a ver si encuentra los de Crowley. Hace mil años de esos pero sí, están ahí.

—¿Y no quieres que intente preguntarle si está bien?

No sé si los va a encontrar, mil años son muchos años.

No, o sea... es... me refiero a que debe haber uno al mes o así.

—No... Podrías, ya te he dicho que no tengo su número.

Aziraphale suspira levantando una ceja al encontrarlo.

Básicamente son un montón de memes, gifs e iconos groseros y surrealistas de la hostia.

Aziraphale entiende la cuarta parte de lo que ve. Aun así... se muerde el labio y le manda un mensaje que dice únicamente "Gabriel, estás bien?" Dos minutos para escribirlo.

Buena idea.

—Ehm... bueno, sí sé algo...

—¿El qué?

—Digo que si me entero de algo sobre Lucifer... te avisaré.

—Espera.

—¿Ajá...?

—Escribe a Sorath... —es uno de los seguidores de Lucifer

—Ohh... Sorath. Espera... —busca su chat a ver si existe.

—Es... encargado de unas estrellas o algo, no es muy peligroso.

—Las seiscientas sesenta y seis de la muerte —la corrige en automático, sin pensar. Ella parpadea un poco.

—Ehhh... creo. Ehm... —se sonroja.

—Sí, bueno...

—No... me parece poco peligroso. ¿Tienes uno de estos... grupitos o líneas de escritura abiertos con él?

—Sí, busca su nombre.

—Es un hombre justamente de él, ¿no?

—No tengo ni idea de cómo sea que se organizan, Aziraphale.

De nuevo, piensa Aziraphale, que para saber todo del infierno... ¡no ha abierto un solo libro!

—Puedo prestarte un libro si quieres...

Te está mintiendo, querido.

Ohhhh.

—Sí, bueno...

—¡Ah! Aquí! ¿Qué le digo?

—Pues que como van las cosas.

Ahí va leeeentamente a preguntar. Ugh, bueno, el otro tampoco es muy rápido.

Oh... ¿¡pero responde?! Aziraphale la mira y no sabe si decir que está escribiendo o no.

—¿Qué?

—Y-Ya se lo mandé —mira la pantalla.

"Nos están acorralando, Belcebú está usando agua bendita, pero dicen que se la ha terminado... no estamos seguros que así sea. Tenemos un rehén."

Dios mío. DIOS MÍO. ¡SON EL BANDO CONTRARIO A BELCEBÚ!

Uno de ellos.

A Aziraphale casi le da un infarto

"Oh..." Y Crowley... su Crowley... Es el rehén.

—¿Qué dice?

—C-Creo que... él es parte de la revuelta, Miguel: "Nos están acorralando, Belcebú está usando agua bendita, pero dicen que se la ha terminado... no estamos seguros que así sea. Tenemos un rehén."

—¿De dónde ha sacado Belcebú agua bendita? —chilla un poco porque eso si es preocupante. Aziraphale piensa que eso es tan OBVIO.

—Pues se la debe haber dado... un ángel.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pues para que gane.

—Diles que deberían rendirse si tienen agua bendita —frunce el ceño.

—Claro que deberían rendirse ya... esto es horrible —ahí se pone a escribir.

No responde eso.

"Y ese... rehén... ¿está bien?"

"Es Gabriel"

"Van a meterse en muchísimos problemas..."

No hay respuesta. A Aziraphale le sudan las manos.

"Quiero ver que esté vivo y bien e intentaré ayudarte"

"Cómo?"

Aziraphale mira a Miguel.

—B-Bueno, te dejo descansar.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué más dicen?

—I-Intento averiguar quién es el rehén...

—¿Y quién es?

—No lo sé aún...

"Quiero ver que esté bien..."

Hay un bueeeeen rato de silencio.

Aziraphale mira el teléfono como si quisiera comérselo y mira que eso es...

—¿Qué te dicen? —pregunta Miguel.

—Q-Que quizás nos interese el rehén —es que le tiembla la voz otra vez.

—¿Por?

—Quizás es Lucifer o alguien así... espera, les he pedido una foto.

—¿Para qué iban a tener a Lucifer de rehén?

Traga saliva porque no sabe si van a enseñarle a Crowley en pedazos, o... golpeado o...

De hecho se han hecho una estúpida Selfie sacando la lengua todos.

—Yo qué sé si Belcebú lo irá a sacar o esperan que ejerzas tu influencia para detener el agua bendita o... no sé.

Crowley es quien está sosteniendo el teléfono, porque son idiotas todos. Aziraphale sonríe un poquito. Porque es SU idiota y el muy idiota le cae bien. Y parece entero y bien.

—¡Qué van a esperar mi influencia!

Hay un montón de moscas por todos lados, eso sí. Hace grande la foto para que solo se vea él... y las moscas, por lo visto.

"No veo a Gabriel ahí"

"Está disfrazado como Crowley, pero sabemos que es él"

Aziraphale no sabe qué hacer. La verdad. ¿Y si les pide que se lo demuestren y no pueden y le matan? No parecen... querer matarlo, sinceramente.

"¿Cómo saben que es él?"

"Le hemos visto bendiciendo agua antes"

"Cualquiera puede hacer como que bendice agua."

"No si luego esta funciona"

Aziraphale levanta una ceja ¿Funcionar? ¿Crowley podía bendecir agua? Vamos... que... estas cosas solían pasarle a él, pero...

"Además él ha confesado"

Aziraphale levanta una ceja porque sabe que no es cierto.

"¿Belcebú sabe que le tienen ahí?"

"SÍ."

Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

"¿Y Lucifer?"

"Está al frente."

"¿De la revuelta?"

"De nuestro bando."

—Dice que Lucifer está al frente de su bando... Dios mío.

—Pues no va a estar... Ugh, son unos idiotas.

—Esto... va a ser un problema

—¿Por?

—Si gana Belcebú tendrá que matar a Lucifer... si gana Lucifer tendrá que matar a Belcebú. ¿No te parece un problema?

—Pues... se lo merecen, ambos.

—Puede que se merezcan lo que quieras, ¡pero no quieres a ninguno de los dos muerto! —le mira de reojo.

—¿Ah, no?

Ojos en blanco

—Miguel, este es el miedo real. Es que uno de los dos va a morir al final de la revuelta y ya seas tú o Gabriel van a...

—¿Yo o Gabriel... qué? —le mira muy seria.

—Pues... no puede darte igual.

—Deberían morirse los dos. Sigue pendiente del teléfono.

Mira al teléfono de reojo, la verdad, sin creerle. No le han respondido.

"¿Me puedes dar su teléfono, por favor?"

—Le he pedido el número de Lucifer.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No te he dicho que le pidieras eso! ¡Dile que no lo quieres, que te has equivocado!

—Pero... has dicho que no lo tienes ¿Y si van a matarle no quieres al menos despedirte?

—¡No!

Aziraphale se muerde el labio.

—Ugh, vale, vale. Le pongo que me he equivocado —no lo hace, la verdad.

"¿El teléfono de quién?"

"Lucifer"

"¿No lo tienes?"

"No."

Se lo pasa. Aziraphale intenta mandarle un mensaje y termina por llamarle. Aunque en el teléfono aparece guardado como "Luciel". Ejem. Era eso o Lucía Fernanda.

—Ay, me lo mando igual...

—¿Qué?

—Oh... creo que nos está llamando —eres tú el que le llamas, idiota.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡CUELGALE!

Pega un saltito sin esperar el grito

—¿Cómo?

—¡Con el botón rojo!

—¿Aquí en la pantalla? —lo toca.

—¡Sí! Y devuelve... ¡pon mi teléfono en mi bolsillo!

—_What?_

—¡En mi bolsillo, Aziraphale!

—¡Pero necesito más información del infierno!

—Te avisaré si responden.

—Bueno, pues... nada. Me voy —Ojos en blanco, pone el teléfono en su bolsillo—. Que te mejores

—Gracias, Dios te bendiga —Se relaja un poco y asiente.

—Igualmente — y ahí se va a la puerta.

oxoOoxo

Azrael toca la puerta del despacho de Gabriel

No está ahí. Está arreglando la figurita de si mismo del pesebre.

Ehm... vale. Azrael pregunta por Gabriel a todo el mundo y va hasta él.

—Vaya, al fin, aquí estás...

—Azrael... —se gira a él dejando de arreglarle el pelo a la figurita.

—Me ha mandado Raguel a despedirme.

—Ah... ¿Qué habéis decidido, finalmente? —se arregla su corbata morada, saliendo del pesebre.

—Bajar y ver a quién conviene apoyar.

—B-Bien —se humedece los labios.

—¿Estás seguro de que... no vienes?

—No es... una buena idea.

—¿Por? Raguel me dejó preocupado.

—No te preocupes, solo es que prefiero no intervenir.

—¿Por?

—Creo que... —le mira de reojo—. Es mejor para todos así. Creo que he bajado demasiado al infierno últimamente y será mejor que me ocupe de otras tareas.

—Yo lo arreglaré todo. Remiel vendrá conmigo. Nos disfrazaremos y trataré de hablar con Belcebú.

—¿Perdona? —Gabriel frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¡No vais a bajar al infierno disfrazados en mitad de una revuelta! Ni siquiera sabéis como protegeros bien. Ni lo conocéis del todo el lugar.

—Pero Belcebú sí... No vamos a bajar sin disfraz otra vez.

—Esto no va de que os infiltréis, hay que programar un encuentro.

—¿Programar un encuentro con ella? ¿Para qué?

—Para negociar esto.

—¿Si no contesta o sí? Tú has dicho que no contesta ¿cómo vamos a programarlo?

—Aun así... ¿Cómo vais a infiltraros?

—Pues disfrazados de negro... mira algo así —chasquea los dedos y ahí está con una chaqueta de cuero, la barba menos larga y más oscura, el pelo amarrado en una complicada trenza, pantalones negros, botas y una cadena a la cintura así todo muy tipo motorista. Trae además unos tatuajes que se le asoman en el cuello... debe haber visto esto en una revista o algo. Khal Drogo conoce a Aquaman.

La boca abierta de Gabriel, incrédulo. Azrael le sonríe, de lado.

—¿Qué tal me veo?

—Extremadamente bien —frunce el ceño—. Siempre he dicho que serías mucho más convincente de demonio.

Azrael se ríe a carcajadas, Gabriel no.

—Anda ya... creo que sí voy a convencer a Belcebú.

—P-Probablemente —aprieta los ojos.

—Si tu quisieras venir... Hago que te veas bien también.

—No, gracias... —se da la vuelta, dándole la intentando convencerse a si mismo que esto es lo mejor, para él y para el cielo.

—¿Entonces me vas a mandar así sin ningún consejo?

Gabriel se vuelve a él y chasquea los dedos, dos veces.

—Esto es para vosotros —le tiende la capa que ella le dio—. Usadla para protegeros del fuego infernal.

¿¡Por qué le das tu capa?!

Porque ellos no tienen una.

¡Deberías ir tú!

—Oh... ¿Esto qué es? —la toca, sonriendo de lado.

—Es para protegeros —le fulmina.

—Es Bonita... y rara —se la pone en los hombros.

Gabriel traga saliva cuando se la ve puesta y Azrael sonríe.

—Ahora sí que parezco un demonio. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Es peor el asunto de la chaqueta de cuero.

—¿Por?

—No sé cómo te atreves a ponerte algo así. Igualmente aún se te ve la cara.

—¿Por qué no iba a atreverme? Yo creo que debo verme SÚPER demoníaco. Ehm... en la cara... ¿un tatuaje?

—Precisamente por verte súper demoníaco —le tiende el segundo paquete, que es una bolsita pequeñita y color lavanda—. Dale esto a ella. Supongo que a ti no te importa que la gente piense que tienes bastante demoníaco.

—No me importa cuando estoy disfrazado de demonio... no tengo fragilidad en lo angelical... ¿qué es esto? —pregunta intentando abrirlo.

—Un salvo conducto. Os preguntará porque no he bajado yo y no se fiará de vosotros. Con esto sabrá que el plan tiene mi conocimiento y aprobación.

—Vale... pero ¿qué es? —levanta una ceja.

—Objetos personales. Míos. Nada relevante —se vuelve a humedecer los labios repitiéndose que esto es bueno, esto es como debe ser. Y aun así, vamos a ir a por unos latigazos en un ratito porque...

—Vale... ¿algo más? —se lo guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—No. Cuidado con los charcos.

—¿No quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

—No —responde y le hierve la sangre, porque Azrael va a bajar ahí con SU chupa, SU capa y SU idea a salvar a SU... chica y ya no va a ser nunca más nada de eso.

Y tú chica no va a entender por qué. De hecho tú chica va a asumir que vinieron a rescatarte.

Gabriel se queda ahí viéndole irse y la verdad, siente ganas de darle un golpe a su estúpida figura en el pesebre. De sacar los villancicos y de volver rojos todos los adornos dorados del árbol de navidad.

La verdad, se va a gritarle a alguien que va a hacer su trabajo muy eficientemente. Ojalá Aziraphale no se cruce con él.


	110. Chapter 110

Belcebú, que está harta e impaciente y la verdad les ha alentado a seguir sin parar casi un minuto, bastante animada con el motor del... afecto, pero eso no quita que... hayan habido ya las bastantes explosiones y ejecuciones y gente degradada y descorporizados. Tantos que a momentos piensa que para el tiempo que va a ocupar en hacer trámites para corporizarles quizás fuera mejor perder. Cuando le dicen que han capturado a dos "demonios" que dicen ser ángeles y traerle un mensaje directo del cielo...

Remiel está CAGADO de miedo aun preguntándose porqué, por todos los cielos, no ha bajado Gabriel con Azrael.

Belcebú... es que todo está ligeramente bajo control, ahem. No es que no tenga el control. No es que no tenga TODO bajo control. De hecho esto es como un juego con Gabriel.

Ceja levantada.

Ejem. Igualmente se limpia un poco y trata de parecer medianamente normal. Ejem. Es decir, deja de parecer la cosa añada con fuego y cabeza de ser mitológico, para... verse como suele verse

Vaya, algunos tienen suerte.

Pide que les lleven al salón del trono porque vale, esa zona ya la recuperaron... ejem, y no hay que perder el estilo. Pues... ¡han dicho que son ángeles! Ugh, Gabriel!

Sí, sí... pero no todos gozan de esas... consideraciones.

Ella, está visiblemente nerviosa cuando se arregla un poco la corbata esa que trae en el cuello y la banda, intentando parecer casual y, desde luego, Ehm... el bando ganador. ¿Revuelta? ¿Cuál revuelta? ¿Rebeldes? Nah...

Remiel está debajo de la capa porque ha dicho que si no le dejaban meterse ahí, no bajaba. Así que esto es un poco ridículo con dos ángeles de tamaño adulto compartiendo una capa de tamaño Gabriel.

La verdad, es que de buenas a primeras se paraliza al verles con la capa, pensando en si no... será Gabriel. Quizás alguien le ha salvado. Leve alivio, sinceramente, y... una enorme oleada de afecto.

—_What the.. hell?_

—Ehm... _Hell_... o —¿qué os pasa a todos mis _bloody_ personajes con los chistes imbéciles?

—Están aquí, _mylord_ —gracias, Dagón, nadie lo había notado.

La verdad, es que Belcebú hasta corre un poco, acercándose al más alto, que resulta ser Azrael...

Remiel se le esconde un poco detrás, sí, sí, ya ha quedado claro que tú eres Robin. Tranquilo.

—¿Cómo es que... ? —y está a punto, A PUNTO de brincarle encima cuando Azrael le sonríe un poco y... se DETIENE.

—Ohh... oh. Oh —el tono de decepción.

—¡Ah! ¡Belcebú! Hola —saluda Azrael—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Somos —corrige Remiel.

—¿Qué quieren? —el tono aburrido irritado de siempre_—. What the hell_ hacen aquí?, es un mal momento.

—Venimos a... ofrecer... ayuda.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Desde luego que no necesitamos ayuda!

Remiel mira a Azrael. En plan de "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos vamos?"

—Tenemos todo bajo control... —sigue ella—. No es que... no está en peligro ni nada. De hecho... yo sé que está bien. Perfectamente. Está... cómodo y... le gustan sus... aposentos.

—¿Aposentos?

—No les llaman ustedes... Ugh, _whatever_. ¿Qué ayuda iban a ofrecer?

—Sabemos que... el agua bendita...

—Funciona y te ha hecho casi ganar... ¿no? Podemos darte más —Azrael sonríe y Remiel asiente.

—¿Y por qué ibais a hacer eso? —interviene Dagón desconfiada. Belcebú mira a Dagón asumiendo que SABEN que tienen a Gabriel.

Bueno, ella es un poco tonta, hazla callar si quieres

No, no, está bien.

—Porque nos conviene a todos, obviamente —Azrael vuelve a sonreír porque la verdad se siente que se ve SÚPER GUAPO vestido así

Ojos en blanco.

Pregúntale a Dagón a ver si no.

—Miren... a mí me importa poco lo que le pase a él —se aclara la garganta —. Pero...

—Igualmente... ¿por qué no aceptar nuestra ayuda? —pregunta Remiel

—¿Porque desde cuando el _bloody_ cielo de los cojones considera que necesito ayuda para resolver cualquier cosa relacionada con el _bloody_ infiernos? Ya bastante me parece que tengan los huevos de venir aquí... y entiendo por qué, pero...

—Bueno, porque has... usado agua bendita. Y ha funcionado.

—Me la ha dado él. Sí y si me quieren dar otra vez, quizás si acelere el proceso —se sonroja un poco.

—Exacto, esa es la idea.

—No es que YO no pueda hacer esto sola, obviamente. De hecho si lo hago más lento es por qué quiero. Pero... —ojos en blanco—, si están impacientes por que se resuelva...

Remiel mira a Azrael porque no pensaba que esto fuera a ser tan fácil. Azrael le sonríe porque esto es... es que son encantadores los dos. Él sobre todo. ¡Claro que iba a ser súper fácil!

—Oh, ¡espera! Tengo algo para ti si es que tenemos un trato.

—S-Sí. Ehm. Sí, eso —Remiel se aparta un poco.

—¿Tienes algo para mí? —Belcebú levanta una ceja y le mira con cierta desconfianza—. Sí, bueno. Agua bendita, desde luego. Pero ni piensen que me la vas a lanzar o algo así, la quiero en pistolas de agua selladas... ¿de dónde sacaron la capa, por cierto?

—Es una capa especial contra el fuego del infierno —Remiel la toca un poco.

—Lo sé —se sonroja un poco, porque la hizo ella, con piel de SUS alas.

—Gabriel me la dio... ¿tenemos un trato o no? Porque tengo otra cosa para ti —cejas cejas, le extiende la mano.

Belcebú vacila aún sin entender en que _bloody_ momento le pudo dar Gabriel la capa.

—Esa capa no es para ustedes, es para Gabriel.

—Él no... ha podido estar aquí, obviamente.

—Obviamente —responde ella sintiéndose culpable por ello—. Ugh. ¿Qué otra cosa tienes?

—¿Tenemos un trato o no?

—Sí voy a usar tu mierda de agua bendita. ¿Qué tienes? —protesta nerviosa y Azrael le da un codacito a Remiel de, ¿somos listos y geniales o qué, chico? Remiel sonríe un poco, tímidamente.

—Te manda esto —Azrael se rebusca en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero y le lanza el paquetito violeta.

Haciendo que Belcebú se sonroje bastante, sinceramente.

—¿Les ha... cómo... ha-han hablado con él?

—De hecho, esto ha sido idea suya.

—¿Pero c-cómo? ¿Está... e-está bien?

—Seh, bueno... nervioso. Yo que sé. ¿Qué te ha mandado?

Belcebú se revuelve un poco sin querer abrir lo que piensa es... un regalo. De Gabriel. Es que la oleadita de a...fecto.

Remiel parpadea un poco con esa, que sí siente.

—Eso... no te importa —asegura ella—. Ahora denme el agua y lárguense antes de que me arrepienta y los meta a una celda.

Remiel asiente tirando un poco de Azrael.

—Espera, espera... ¿No crees que deberíamos... —Azrael le susurra a Remiel—. Sacar más provecho de esto?

—¿Cómo? No quiero acabar en una celda.

—Pues pareciera que... están tomando las cosas muy bien. ¿No?

—Sí, pero...

—Gabriel no va a creerse que la hayamos convencido así —chasquea los dedos... y de una vez aparece unas pistolas con agua bendita en una cesta.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Pues yo qué sé... quizás deberíamos además seducirla o algo...

—¿C-Cómo?

—Somos dos y... bueno, no sé... Gabriel dice que a él no le interesa. ¿No quieres intentarlo tú?

Remiel la mira y es que... ¡Es un DEMONIO!

—No.

Ojos en blanco.

—Son súper cobardícas todos —se gira a mirar a Belcebú, que está intentando ver su regalo así medio dándoles la espalda.

—¡No es cobardía!

—Sí que lo es... imagínate seducir al príncipe del infierno o algo así...

—¿Y caer? No, gracias

Azrael mira a Belcebú y se sonroja un poco.

—Vamos a... averiguar entonces, ¿vale? —le susurra a Remiel—. Sígueme la corriente.

Asiente.

—Ehm... listo. Ahí están las pistolas... listas para la acción. Oye, y... por cierto, teníamos la duda porque ya conoces a Gabriel...

—_What?_ —Otra vez el sonrojito de Belcebú.

—Y no quiere soltar prenda de esto que se traen entre los dos... —Azrael le guiña el ojo. Y Belcebú está segura de que el cielo ha perdido la razón.

—_Wh-What?!_

Remiel le mira porque... es que... no es nada seguro que realmente haya...

Mientras Gabriel se repite a si mismo dónde quiera que esté que ahora esto va a ser problema de Azrael. Y eso está bien, ya se lo ha dicho a Raguel.

Cielos, se lo ha dicho a Raguel... ¡No podría haber sido más transparente! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

No lo bastante en Belcebú, por lo visto.

Y el problema, Gabriel, es que si te hubieras liado así un poquito nada más con el príncipe del infierno, acostándote con ella una vez sin mucho más, probablemente este lío no sería tan grande, pero no, no te has liado con ella así. Has hecho toda clase de movimientos para que ella te quiera y sepa que la quieres de vuelta.

—Bueno, tú sabes... ser así como la... pareja del año. Estas cosas que ponen los humanos en las portadas de sus revistas, ¿verdad? —pregunta a Remiel.

—No que Aziraphale... —empieza Remiel.

Belcebú bufa un poco, sonrojándose un poco y... sintiendo. Porque les ha llamado "pareja".

—_Whoa..._ —Azrael lo siente lo bastante para llevarse una mano al pecho.

—_What the actual FUCK are you saying?!_ —Belcebú protesta.

Remiel levanta las cejas sintiéndolo también. Es que además esta niña tiene CERO habilidad para detenerse. Si con trabajos tiene habilidad para reconocer lo que está sintiendo.

—Entonces es verdad —responde Remiel mirando a Azrael de reojo.

—_What_? ¡No! Yo no dije eso.

—G-Gabriel nos... dijo.

Belcebú abre los ojos como platos y otra vez, OTRA vez ahí va el estúpido afecto. ¡Es que solo con la mención del nombre!

Azrael también levanta las cejas sorprendido de notarlo. Vamos, pensando repentinamente que pareciera que la mejor forma de... destruir a Belcebú sea a través de Gabriel.

Un poco... tal vez.

No, DECIDIDAMENTE, mira cómo es que esta niña SIENTE solo con oír su nombre.

—¿¡Q-Qué les dijo?!

—Pues que... que tú...

—¿Q-Que yo qué? —es que el corazón que todos pensamos que no tenía y sí tiene, se le acelera un montón.

—Que tú estás...—empieza a decir Azrael.

O sea ¿sí ven, par de imbéciles, qué hay una puta REVUELTA en el infierno? Porque alguien pensó que ella no era lo bastante fuerte como para comandar al infierno y ahora vienen los dos idiotas a hablarle de Gabriel, a quien lleva horas intentando sacar de ahí, a decir que "Gabriel les dijo que"...

—Ehm... —Remiel se humedece los labios otra vez y no sabe si es buena idea decirlo aquí con los otros demonios y todo eso pero...— E-Enamorada.

Les salta a los dos encima, tomándoles del cuello y levantándoles un buen metro del suelo.

Remiel se ha hecho caca. Lo que no le había pasado en seis mil años...

Azrael ha pegado el grito ahogado más agudo y ultrasónico que ha escuchado el infierno, lo bastante como para callarles a todos a la vez por un segundo.

Encantadores los dos. Un poder de seducción...

Van a subir LOS DOS... pero descorporizados.

Ugh...

Y sin capa. Y sin cuerpo.

Sigh...

O sea descorporizados y sin recuperación de cuerpo.

Ya, ya...

Puede que si les mande la caca de Remiel al suelo de alguno de los despachos a ver quién la pisa.

No, gracias, no seas guarra... Y ni siquiera ha visto los gemelos.

Vale, la va a pisar Gabriel.

¡Joder!

Esos no los devuelve porque aún cree que son un regalo. Y aún cree que Gabriel... no está ahí arriba

Ni la capa, ni los gemelos. Pues vaya. Solo caca.

Y dos idiotas con suerte.

¿Qué pasa con el acuerdo de no agresión mutuo? _Whatever_...

En su defensa, Gabriel sigue de mal humor y dice que él no dijo que estuviera enamorada, solo que si lo estaba, no era su problema.

Esta es una agresión. Ir a media revuelta a decirle que... está enamorada de él ES UNA AGRESION.

A Belcebú se le acaba de ocurrir una buena idea para resolver esto de Gabriel

Pues venga.

Aziraphale PROTESTA y creo que Crowley se va a cagar de miedo, pero... me parece además que van a ser las moscas las que... de golpe, van a... sí, asesinar a Crowley para descorporizarle.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Vamos, que es mucha papelería y burocracia, en efecto... ya lo sabemos, pero ahora piensa que es la forma más rápida de mandar a Gabriel al cielo, que se ponga un cuerpo nuevo, seguro a él le dan resultados _express_... y se acaba el problema. Boom.

UUUGH. Y a Crowley no le van a dar _express_ NADA y con la de demonios que hay descorporizados. Joder, va a estar haciendo cola hasta el infinito. Ugh ugh ugh ugh.

Aziraphale está absolutamente incrédulo con esta situación.

Los chicos de Lucifer opinan que Belcebú es una SALVAJE y mas vale tenerla de buenas y sinceramente Gabriel de verdad teme por su vida ahora.

Pero... Gabriel no sabe mucho de este tema... especialmente lo de Crowley. Así que... si quiera bajar mientras ella abre la bolsita para ver su regalo. Yay.

Nah, que no baje.

Veo que ahora tienen miedo. MIEDOOOO. Parpadea cuando nota lo que es su regalo, confundida.

La verdad por un momento piensa que... son otros gemelos iguales o algo así. Pero... luego se piensa un poco mejor el asunto. Quizás son los que traía o algo. Son un regalo un poco... no son un regalo, en realidad.

Se humedece los labios y las guarda pensando que... ahora que Gabriel tenga un cuerpo, seguro le escribirá y se las dará de nuevo. Pero por más rápido que eso sea, al menos tardará una semana.

O sea Belcebú no se ha enterado de que hay un problema_. Fuck yeah._

_xoxo_

Crowley. ¿Va Aziraphale a bajar del cielo?

Pues... la verdad, me pregunto si... o sea... cómo carambas va a enterarse Aziraphale. Supongo que... después de unos días, se correrá la voz de que Belcebú descorporizó a Gabriel y Aziraphale va a tener un _emotional breakdown_ absoluto.

O no se hará ese rumor per se en realidad... No tengo idea de qué se va a enterar, que se acabó la revuelta, que se rindió Lucifer y que... Crowley no sube. En realidad es eso.

No tiene idea de dónde demonios está Crowley, no sabe NADA de él, nadie le dice NADA de NADA.

No, no. Espera ¿va a bajar o no?

La verdad... va a bajar en cuanto pueda, que no sé cuándo será eso... cuando Gabriel le deje ir.

Pues... si no se escapa...

La llegada de los arcángeles DESCORPORIZADOS causa tal conmoción en el cielo que Aziraphale... presa del terror por Crowley. Es que va a querer ir al _bloody_ infierno. ¿No querías antes y ahora sí? ¡Dejen de meterse en líos!

Vale, vale, pensemos organizadamente. Al cuerno el cielo y Gabriel que va a estar ahora tres veces de peor humor con los trámites para arreglar a los otros dos. Lo siento, pero... Crowley va primero que tu mal humor.

Solo unas horas más tarde, en cuanto ve la primera oportunidad, baja, prometiéndose a si mismo volver a subir a terminar de ayudarles a todos cuando sepa ALGO, LO QUE SEA de Crowley.

Vale, entonces... Es que Crowley está buscando a alguien para poseer.

Solo... tenía que disfrazarse y bajar al infierno. Y preguntar un poco qué había pasado. Porfavordetennloantesdequebajeabuscarte.

Si le encuentra, lo va a poseer a él, por supuesto.

Sinceramente, posee a quien sea, pero aparece. Aziraphale dice que nonosriamosporqueellaestáhistéricayestonoesgracioso!

Veeeeenga hombre que ya lo mandamos contigo.

Ni siquiera puede abrazarle apropiadamente.

Bueno... no.

Aziraphale está muerta de miedo, en la entrada del infierno, tratando de no pensar que Crowley se ha... le ha... ¿qué tal que se ha muerto? ¿Qué tal que le han matado? Qué tal que no se ha muerto ni le han matado pero tampoco puede sacarle.

Da unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí misma y se muere de un orgasmo.

_What the..._ Vale. Vale. Es que más inesperado esto, imposible. Anticlimático incluso. Vas a tirarla al suelo y a que suelte un buen gemido que van a oír hasta en el infierno.

Pero ahora no está ahí Gabriel para verlo como la otra vez.

Gracias a Dios.

Bueno, técnicamente gracias a Belcebú, pero sí, más o menos.

¿Alguien le puede explicar qué es lo que está pasando? GRACIAS

—Hey... —dice con su voz pero sin ser consciente.

—¿Q-Que e-está... ? —ni siquiera tiene la respiración en orden aún. Y está en el SUELO. La ropa ya no digas que se le va a arrugar, se le va a empolvar! Pero sinceramente no le preocupaeso tanto como lo que acaba de pasar. Y lo que está... qué es lo que está... maldita sea.

—Yo, estoy pasando. Qué va a ser si no, esto es una _bloody_ mierda, _Angel_. Y mi jefa está LOCA. Nada que no supiéramos, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? —las palabras siguen saliendo de su boca incontrolablemente.

—C-Crowley... —susurra, parte aliviada, parte no tanto—. ¿E-estás bien? Estoy... voy a bajar por ti. Ha descorporizado a Remiel y a Azrael y el cielo... están todos asustados e histéricos y nadie sabe nada de ti.

—Me ha descorporizado a mí también. Ni se te ocurra bajar. Vámonos de aquí.

—¿¡Te ha... qué?! ¡No! Pero como te ha... ¿¡por qué?! ¿Supo que eras tú? ¡Pero tú cuerpo!

—¡Qué sé yo! De repente las moscas empezaron a... la verdad, no ha sido bonito, mejor no lo imagines.

—¡Ugh! ¿Y qué sigue? Oh, por Dios santísima... Tienes que hacer todo el trámite del cuerpo y a saber si va a quererte dar otro.

—Claro que sí, le soy útil. Pero ahora hay muchos MUCHOS demonios descorporizados.

—He... Estaba tan preocupado. Querría... deberías tener... ¿ya has llenado los papeles?

—No los lleno yo, vámonos, en serio —empieza a andar con la cadera.

—Vale, vale... vamos... C-Crowley...

Vais a caeros por estar los dos haciendo el mismo movimiento a la vez.

—Ugh, ¡deja de caminar! O... ¡camina tú! —protesta Aziraphale haciendo lo que puede por conservar la vertical—. ¡Que además no soy tan flexible!

—Vale, vale, pues es que si estaba andando yo no puedes...

—Pues anda tú, pero no tan fuerte.

—¡No estoy andando fuerte!

—¿Crees que no sé cómo mueves la cadera?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡No me hagas caras con mi propia cara! —protesta un poco aunque sonríe—. Cielos...

—Que... —sonríe más—. Caca culo pedo pis. Joder, joder, hostia puta me cago en tus muerto, cabrón, GILIPOLLAS.

Aziraphale se tapa la boca con las manos.

—CROWLEY!

—Jaja! Fuck FUCK! ME CAGO EN EL IMBÉCIL DE GABRIEL! LE ODIO! LE ODIO! OJALÁ SE MURIERAN TODOS LOS IDIOTAS DEL CIELO! —muere de risa.

Se cubre más la boca con las manos, porque... ella no diría eso nunca así, AUNQUE LO PIENSE. Además es que seguramente más de una persona le mira por la calle.

—No, ¡no! ¡No lo pienso! De verdad... ¡no lo pienso! Es... una broma... —suelta nerviosa

De hecho, más de un transeúnte cree que tiene síndrome de Tourette. A nadie nos extraña.

—¡No es ninguna broma, es un cabrón, mentiroso, desalmado cínico e insoportable!

—¡No lo es! ¡SHHH! ¡Crowley!

—No, ¡es PEOR!

"Anthony J Crowley!" le riñe en su cabeza.

"Pincipality Aziraphale" le hace sonreír.

"¡Deja de hacerme gritar groserías!" la sonrisa le cambia un poco, porque además frunce el ceño.

"Pero así es como funciona una posesión demoníaca."

"Yo sé exactamente cómo funciona una POSESION demoniaca y no... es así"

"Estás pensando cosas sucias?"

Creo que es mejor que no le vea sonrojarse, pero quizás puede sentirle.

—No —"Sí"

—Oh, sí, Crowley... y más como antes casi me muero del orgasmo.

—¿Eso le pasa a todo mundo al que posees? —agrega... los ceeeeeeeelos

—Yo qué sé, nunca les dejo conscientes después de hacerlo.

—Pero si sabes si terminas con la entrepierna... empapada.

—Nah...

—¿No sabes? O no terminas... así

—Ni me importa ni lo hago.

—Te... echaba de menos.

Pues a lo mejor no te ves sonrojarte pero... Debes sentirlo.

Manos a las mejillas. Aziraphale se ríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

—Ugh...

—¿Ugh?

—Pues tú.

—¿Yo qué? ¡Deja de caminar así!

—Dices... cosas

—¿Cosas feas?

—No... —susurrito

—¿Cosas que no te gustan?

—Shut up —"No"

Risita porque es muy mono "Eres tan mono y te quiero taaaaanto"

"Ugh, voy a buscar a alguien más a quien poseer."

—Nooo!

—No puedo pasar aquí tres semanas, ¡te mataré!

—¿¡Tres semanas?! Ohhh... yo también voy a matarte. Pero... Ugh.

—Exacto.

—Tampoco te quiero como un desconocido.

—No voy a poseer a un conocido.

—¿Pero a quien le vas a robar la vida tres semanas?

—A ti, querida, a ti.

—¿A mi? Pues... ¿no que a mi no?

—Ya, bueno...

—Hablo de a quién vas a poseer.

—Pues a ti, no seas tonta.

—Has dicho que no, que querías con alguien más.

Ojos en blanco.

—¡No me hagas esas caras!

—¿Te sentirás mejor si te dejo elegir a quién?

Hace una mueca

—A ver...

—¿Aja?

—¿Qué vas a querer? Alguien súper guapo y bien vestido que se parezca a ti...

—T-Te he dicho que eliges tú— igual se sonroja.

—Ya, ya, pero no es algo simple. De una vez de digo que te olvides de... cualquier... actividad corporal en esas tres semanas.

—¿Qué?

—De por sí... ya se ha reído de mí todo el cielo y en la enfermería me han regañado —tardaste exactamente cinco minutos en empezar a quejarte.

—¿Por?

—Tengo... que contarte un poco mejor lo que ha pasado. Tuve que decirle a todos los Arcángeles, querubines y serafines...

—¿Aja?

—Sobre la, ehm... relación que tengo contigo.

—Oh... ¿y qué dijiste?

—P-Pues... No podía mentir. Así que he tenido que contar que eres mi peor enemigo y que, ehm... alguna vez hemos confraternizado

—Ya... ¿Y?

—Se han reído —suspira—. Así reído a carcajadas, todos. Hasta Gabriel.

—No sé de qué se ríe ese imbécil como si no estuviera metido en un problema peor.

—¿Peor?

—Joder, ¡Belcebú pensaba que yo era él y me ha descuartizado con moscas!

—Oh... Ugh... pero... ¿está enfadada con él?

—¡Yo qué voy a saber!

—Pero no te... ¿te ha dicho algo? Quizás se enteró de que eras tú...

—No, de repente empezaron a atacarme.

—Ya me... en efecto, creo que prefiero no imaginarlo. En fin... como sea, nadie en el cielo se ríe de él.

—No creo que debas tomar en serio las risas de los demás.

—Es toda la gente importante en el cielo.

—¿Y? Ninguno de ellos sabe una mierda.

—Pues saben muchísimas cosas del cielo y del mundo... y de Dios. Pensé que quizás se escandalizarían, no que se reirían.

—¿Qué era lo que les parecía tan gracioso?

—Que yo creyera que me quieres... lo mismo de siempre.

—P-Pues ahí... está.

—Ya bastante difícil fue pararme ahí y decir que... somos lo que somos. Me han llamado pecador por seguro que si lo somos es porque quiero... no debí decirles eso.

—Ya te dije que esto pasaría... oh, joder.

—¿Qué me dijiste que pasaría?

—Pues que estabas doblando las normas y que te iban a decir que no... fue real. Aunque lo fuera.

—No Les dije que estamos casados, solo les dije que dios sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo aceptaba.

—¿Y no creyeron eso?

—Creyeron que lo inventaba. Ahora todos lo saben, y... soy el hazmerreír del cielo. Y siguen suponiendo que soy tonto por creer que me quieres y quererte, y además querían curarme y me dio miedo

—No lo saben si creen que lo inventaste.

—Creo que sí creen que me lo invente es aún peor, porque implica que en su totalidad he caído a la tentación del puro placer físico con un ser horrible que ni me quiere y ni siquiera creen que tengo un poquito de culpa o de remordimiento para ir y mentirles cínicamente en el cielo, a todos ellos que son importantes, y por los que, según ellos, no tengo ningún respeto. Lo que creen, entonces, es que estoy... desahuciado.

—Desahuciado...

—Que no hay manera alguna de que me recupere —le explica y traga saliva—. Para todos ellos soy ya un ángel caído.

—Pero no lo eres, eso es obvio.

Aziraphale suspira porque si bien es verdad, quizás está en mayor riesgo de caer del que cree... o quizás no, pero... toda su vida ha intentado hacerlo bien y evitar justamente esto.

—Es como si el infierno entero dejara de pensar que eres _cool_... Como si todos se enteraran repentinamente que eres suavecito y bueno y que te gustan las películas románticas y los ángeles gorditos y cursis. Y no te quedara de otra más que ir ahí a declarar que es cierto, que no eres un buen demonio y que lo único que te gusta es que yo te abrace y apapache mientras TODOS se ríen de ti porque además piensan que eres un pobre idiota.

Los nervios.

—Y no puedes mentir, porque... no está bien y mentir para protegerte de las risas no es una buena razón para mentirles a ellos, así que solo puedes hacerte pequeñito y seguir ahí repitiendo lo mismo. Que sí, que es verdad, que eres suavecito y lindo y que todo lo haces mal, sin matices, sin explicaciones... porque Belcebú te ha prohibido defenderte.

—P-Pero...

—Y además te cuestionan... ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Es que no puedes pararlo?

Crowley hace a Aziraphale apretar los ojos.

—Y no tienes más remedio que decirles... que no, no es que no puedas pararlo. Si lo has parado antes cada vez que has tenido que hacerlo... pero esta vez has decidido que es suficiente. Que es algo que... quieres. Esto ocurre porque quieres.

—Estamos subiendo ahí demasiado a menudo... pero no durará para siempre. Gabriel no podrá esconderlo para siempre...

—También tuve que mentir por él... ahí. Es decir... es que... ya sé que no es el peor jefe qué hay. Belcebú acaba de descoroporizarte. Pero a veces pienso que... al menos ella es horrible, sí, pero todos sabemos a qué atenernos con ella. Ellos son los dirigentes máximos del CIELO.

—Ya te he dicho siempre que no son mucho mejores.

—Ughhh... no me gustan. Luego han querido hacerme una revisión médica.

—Oh... ¿por? ¿Creen que te drogas o qué?

—Oh, ¡venga ya! —se queja tan escandalizada—. ¡Ni lo digas!

—Pues es como... lo que falta que piensen.

—Ahora mismo piensan que me has contagiado de un millón de enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

—Oh, que bonito.

—Pensé... preguntarles si podían saber si estoy embarazada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —entra a su piso porque ahí han ido _#hedicho_ y se lleva las manos al abdomen—. ¡Lo van a matar como se enteren!

—No les he dicho nada... ni les he dejado hacerme una revisión médica. Aún no se les ha ocurrido pero en cualquier momento...

—No, no, no. Ni hablar —empieza a dar vueltas en círculos.

—De hecho en teoría tengo cita la próxima semana. Ni siquiera sé si realmente... No sé. No sé siquiera si puedan verlo, si lo imaginen o si sepan que es absolutamente imposible.

—No vamos a arriesgarnos.

—No, por eso. No pretendo ir a la cita ni nada. ¿Puedes pedir comida?

Se palpa un poco buscando el teléfono. Vas a encontrar antes el de Gabriel.

Pues el de Gabriel, ¿a quién le importa? Chasquea los dedos para abrirlo con un milagro... sin pensar.

—E-Espera...

—_What?_

—Ese es el teléfono de Gabriel... Ugh.

—Oh... Oh! _Shit!_

—Te dije que lo robe... ¡pero no lo había abierto!

—_Shit shit shit shit_ ¿Cuenta cómo milagro mío o tuyo?

—Pues mío, desde luego. Aunque espero que... piense que el milagro no sea abrir SU teléfono sino UN teléfono —aprieta los ojos.

—Pues... ehm... ugh. Vale. Vamos a aprovechar.

—Ahora hay que aprovechar —tan coordinados—. Haz lo que... hazlo tu, yo no sé usar esto.

—Vale, vale... primero comida —va a bajarle la aplicación, luego ya la borrara.

—¡Más te vale que la borres o sí sabrá quien ha sido!

—Que siiiiií

Aziaphale se relame igualmente porque tiene un montón de hambre y no se había dado cuenta. Crowley lo nota también

—Nos apetece... —va a mirar las fotos a ver con qué siente que reacciona más. Le gruñe la tripa después de ver tres cosas—. No puede apetecernos todo. Voy a pedir Sushi.

—Nunca pensé oírte decir eso.

—¿El qué? ¿Quieres que lo pida todo? Se va a quedar aquí...

—Que quieres sushi con esa convicción.

—¡Tú lo quieres! —puedes sentirte sonrojarte otra vez.

—También lo quiero yo... No digo que no—se ríe un poco esperando que lo pida.

Ahí va, moviendo los dedos por la pantalla con rapidez. Aziraphale en su vida ha manejado así el teléfono. Le deja hacer sin poner la más mínima resistencia.

—Yyyy... ya está —se va a _candy crush_ a mandarse vidas—. ¿Qué más quieres ver?

—¿Que le escribe a Belcebú?

—Veamos... —pone pantalla partida, una con _whatsapp_ y otra en lo que termina de mandarse vidas, luego va por fin al contacto de ella.

Tiene varios mensajes de ella sin leer de cuando le estaba buscando en orden de más nuevo a más viejo:

"Era la forma más rápida"

"Ya lo sé qué... vale, hablamos... solo..."

"Llámame cuando ya estés otra vez disponible"

"RESPONDEME EL PUTO TELEFONO!"

"Gabriel, venga, es urgente"

"Volviste al cielo?"

"Estás bien?"

Aziraphale va echando atrás los mensaje con el dedo más lentamente de lo que normalmente lee los libros. _You are going too slow reading_, Crowley.

Hay un periodo de unos días sin mensajes... después de pelearse y más atrás puede que haya algunas cositas más ridículas... de los días que no estaban peleados.

Ah, de hecho, tarde o temprano, están las fotos de los latigazos.

Cuando le pidió que se vieran en donde siempre y le dijo que no le haría nada... antes de eso, sí, las fotos de los latigazos.

Aziraphale... pelea un poco con Crowley para pasar más rápido los mensajes porque... venga

—Joder, espera, ¡que no he acabado!

—Vale, vale... vale —le deeeja leer a su riiiiiiiitmo—. Dios mío... con estas fotos.

—Esto es como... ugh, hasta incómodo.

—Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Cielos... es un poco feo que además le mande a ella las fotos.

—¿Por?

—Pues va a hacerla sentir culpable por tentarle... ¿no?

—A mí me parece que esto es con intención erótica.

—Ugh... ¿en serio? ¿E-Erótica?

—¿No?

—¿Querrías que yo te hiciera algo así? —pregunta, mira que rápido se ha puesto ella en el papel apropiado.

—¡No! P-Pero aquí... o sea, es que hasta la postura.

—Ugh... ugh. ¡Deja de verle con mirada erótica!

—No estoy... oh, ¡vamos! Esto no es... ¡es OBVIO!

—¡No me lo parece!

—Que ni venga Gabriel como la blanca palomita tan inocente...

—No creo que... no sé si... ¡Ugh! ¡Crowley!

—Lo digo en serio, anda ya, que no le creo... y seguro Lord Belcebú está de acuerdo.

—Me parece a mí que Belcebú conoce un aspecto de Gabriel que nadie más conoce...

—¿En qué sentido?

—En todos. ¿Quién podría pensar que Gabriel tiene esa... cosa sexual en general? O que puede ser más suave con alguien. No sé.

—Ugh, no pienses tú en eso que bastante tenemos ya de apreciación.

—¿Apreciación? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tuya, para lo cabrón que es.

—No entiendo, ¿dices que no debería... pensar que el tiene esa faceta que no conozco?

—Exacto.

—Quiero pensar que con ella es la mitad de lo... no vuelvas a decir esa palabra en mi cuerpo, _my darling_, pero digamos... desagradable de lo que es conmigo.

¿Desagradable?

Sí, desagradable.

—¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer? —Empieza a escribirle en la pantalla sin mandárselo solo para que Aziraphale lo lea .

"Eres una SALVAJE y estás LOCA. Esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso. Deberías ver como se ha puesto todo el mundo con el pobre Aziraphale solo por estar haciendo algo medio parecido y a él nunca lo han descorporizado. Estoy oficialmente cortando contigo porque me voy a ir con otra."

—No le... ¡no se lo vayas a mandar! Noooo... diceminombeeeeee

—Para, ¡para de tocarlo todo que lo vas a mandar sin querer! —chilla intentando que deje quietos los dedos.

Eso mismo intentaaaaaaaa, hasta que levanta los pulgares del teléfono, histérica

—Vale... voy a borrarlo, no te muevas —ahí va a intentarlo, pero ella no le deja

—¡No lo vayas a enviar!

—¡Si no me dejas no puedo borrarlo!

—¡No quiero que vayas a enviarlo ni por accidente!

Es que no veo como no le pique y Crowley trata de calmarla para poder eliminar el mensaje.

—¡Crowley! ¡CROWLEY!

—¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate! —intenta gritar a la vez

—¡Lo has mandado! ¡No es gracioso!

—¡No me estoy riendo!

Creo que es ella la que se ríe de los nervios y la histeria total. Crowley insiste en tratar de ir a borrar el mensaje.

—¿¡Qué haces?! —protesta Aziraphale, his-te-ri-ca.

—Déjame, puedo eliminarlo, pero tienes que dejarme acercar los dedos.

Aziraphale traga saliva... y trata de relajarse un poco. Ahí va Crowley a eliminarlo.

—Eso... ¿eso qué hace?

—Pues solo va a aparecer _Este mensaje se ha eliminado_ en el teléfono de ella igual que aquí.

—¡Van a saber que yo mande algo!

—¡No tienen por qué saber que lo hiciste tú!

—¿¡Seguro?!

—Pues... ¿por qué iba a saberlo?

—No lo sé... ¿¡porque yo tengo su teléfono en la mano?!

—Pero no sabe que lo tienes y vas a devolverlo.

—Iba a subir al cielo... ahora definitivamente no voy a hacerlo

—¿Por?

—¿Contigo aquí?

—No van a saberlo... pero igual. No vamos a subir ahora. Vamos a esperar a que nos traigan el sushi, a darnos un baño, a relajarnos y a dormir un rato.

Aziraphale... sonríe un poco y levanta una mano para tocarse la mejilla, ni siquiera te va a protestar por lo de dormir. Y gira un poquito la cara con el cariñito, pero no mucho.

—No sabes lo que me alivia que estés aquí y estés... bien. Ojalá pudiera darte un beso y abrazarte.

—Dentro de todo lo... bien que es estar así.

—Estás vivo, eres tú y... es mejor que estés aquí a que estés preso en el infierno. Además, no podrías estar más cerca de mi que así.

—Pensé en hacer esto... mientras estaba ahí. Pero la verdad, temía por mi cuerpo. Viendo como ha acabado ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes.

—Sinceramente, de haber sabido que podía... matar a Gabriel, quizás hubiera sido bueno que te descorporizaran de una mejor forma.

—Anda ya, lo mejor hubiera sido que no me descorporizara y ya.

—Mejor aún hubiera sido que él... que Gabriel no se portara TAN mal y tuviéramos que haber bajado por el otra vez. Todo esto es culpa de Gabriel.


	111. Chapter 111

Aunque la verdad, Aziraphale, una vez dentro de la tina, con una copa de... Ugh... uuuugh. Jugo de uva en la mano, está considerablemente más relajada, sonríe un poco incluso. Aunque a Crowley le gusta el agua un poco más caliente que a él, pero estamos indulgentes hoy.

—Anda... mira a quien se le han pasado ya todos los males...

—Pues... ya comimos, estás aquí, el agua está calientita...

Se ríe un poquito.

—Estás pero no ocupas espacio en la bañera —se queja para picarle un poco.

—No tendríamos esos problemas normalmente si cortáramos un poco con las crepés... —no sé cómo te atreves, Crowley, va a hacer un DRAMA.

Aziraphale abre la boca y se mueve, dejando de flotar y casi sentándose.

—_What_?!

Se ríe, aunque corta enseguida y se hace un poco bolita, frunciendo el ceño.

—Andaaaa.

—Otra vez con ese asunto de estar gordo. Ve a... poseer a alguien más, anda...

—Nah, estoy cómodo aquí —mueve un poco las caderas—. Solo falta...

—Ugh! —le protesta otra vez, aún hecha bolita pese al movimiento de caderas—. Como vuelvas a decirme algo de las crepes...

—Nah —se mete la mano entre las piernas yendo a buscar ahí dentro.

El SAL TO

—Sh, sh, shhhh

—¿Q-Qué... haces?

—Pues... jugar un poquito...

—¿¡J-Jugar?!

_—You... know._

—Ehm... _really, darling, _no hay nada tan... no... e-esto...

—Relájate y disfruta, vamos...

—P-Pero... esto... no debería.

—No es nada que estés haciendo tú, lo estoy haciendo yo. Tú eres una pobre víctima.

—Visto desde... una perspectiva... superior, verás. ehm...

—¿Qué?

—¿V-Víctima? Además ahora estoy siendo... provocado y seducido por un demonio que me ha poseído... —eso estaría bien si no te pareciera a ti al menos un poco sexy y lo sabes.

—Exacto, es ser una víctima.

—Una víctima que no puede... defenderse —¿Desde cuándo te va esta fantasía? Crowley, pudiste haber hecho esto en... ¿Roma? ¿La edad media?

—Eso desde luego —levanta las cejas porque ni siquiera está moviendo ahora él la mano.

_Shut up!_

—¿Y-Y vas a... poseerme de todas las formas? —arquea un poquito la espalda porque esto no se siente tan mal.

—Sí, claro —le deja hacer, pensando que la que va a poseer va a ser ella a él sin siquiera enterarse.

—Esto... es de lo más impropio, Crowley... —además, quejándose.

—Bueno, eso no es algo que vaya a detenerme...

—Pues debería —susurra moviendo un poco diferente la mano justo como querría moverla.

Crowley ni siquiera intenta impedirle. Aziraphale está convencida de que Crowley lo está haciendo solito y como ella quiere exactamente.

Crowley la deja hacer, disfrutando de ello.

—Ohhh... Crowley —además, tiene a mal susurrar Aziraphale en su vocecita... de me estás seduciendo lo bastante

Maldita sea que eso funciona.

Ya lo imaginábamos...

Además le pone histérico porque es un desesperado y ella es... _bloody_ parsimoniosa.

Oh sí, MUY MUUUUUUY parsimoniosa.

Ugh!

—_Yes, yes... just... like that..._ lo haces perfecto, _my dear... _—pues como no va a hacerlo perfecto si lo estás haciendo tú. Para no haberlo hecho antes, sabes muy bien cómo mover las manos.

Ehh... más aún como mujer, pero insisto que el está CONVENCIDO de que es Crowley.

Sí, claro.

—Q-Quizás sí... además... —ahí va la otra mano a sus pechos. Mira qué bien me lee Crowley la mente.

Uf... una cosa... Aunque puede que la mano de los pechos si que decida moverla él.

Hombre, gracias por ayudarnos. Eso ayuda a confirmar el concepto de... Crowley lo está haciendo. ¿Algo que quiera comentar?

¡Pues! Iba a hacerlo él pero...

¡Lo está haciendo él!

Que. Va.

—Mmmm... Crowley... —Aziraphale saca un pie de la tina para tener mejor acceso a la zona en cuestión y porque al parecer esto de los pies fuera de la tina le va un poco.

Esa postura... Es clásica.

Oh, ¿lo es? Ehm... pues es cómoda y agradable, porque el friíto en el pie y... ¿les he comentado yo que Aziraphale es MUY MALO para contenerse con CUALQUIER cosa que le da placer?

Lo que pasa es que él va a empezar a acelerarlo

Tan desesperado. El... pleito.

¡Pues sí!

Aziraphale... intentará ralentizarlo y va a sacar la otra patita del agua

Crowley empieza a moverle la cadera porque no le deja mover la mano, maldita, ¡la ha acaparado!

Y así es como Aziraphale va a terminar en catorce segundos, para su protesta.

A Crowley le parecen los catorce segundos más largos del _bloody_ universo.

A Aziraphale le parece que... esto debió durar MUCHO más.

Cuando esté él en otro cuerpo, lo repetimos y te frustramos hasta que pidas clemencia

La verdad, la verdad... Le hace muchísima más ilusión a Aziraphale frustrar a Crowley hasta que pida Clemencia.

Joder... que... ehm... angelical.

Pero muchísima, ya se lo está imaginando amarrado a la cabecera de la cama... ahí listo solo para ella.

Ngk!

Justo haciendo eso.

—Cuando tengas cuerpo... quiero probar una cosa... —susurra Aziraphale cuando consigue ralentizar su respiración otra vez.

—Ya, ya lo sé.

—¿L-Lo sabes?

—Pues estoy aquí dentro

—¿Y quieres que te amarre a la cama? —sonríe de lado.

—Eeeeh...

—Lo haré... cuando tengas tu cuerpo —No sé si es una promesa o... una amenaza, sinceramente.

—Hum... V-Vale.

—Quieres que... por ahora te haga... oh, espera... has sentido eso tu también, ¿no?

—Pues claro.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

_"I love you_" ¿ahora muy avergonzado de decirlo en voz alta?

—_I love you._

Aziraphale suelta una risita suave y cierra los ojos porque... por lo visto ya le levantó el "castigo" de no decírselo la última vez. Aun cuando sea con su voz y su boca.

—Aún no se cómo vamos a dormir aquí dentro los dos.

—Quietos y callados —cierra los ojos y se acomoda.

—No podemos dormir aquí, vas a congelarte en unos segundos...

—Tú tienes la sangre más caliente.

—Vale, vale... —se humedece los labios—. ¿Crees que Belcebú se haya enfadado con Gabriel?

—¿Eso te parece silencio?

—Sí —sonríe de lado.

—Cínica...

Se ríe un poco pasándose la mano por el abdomen.

—No, no creo que se haya enfadado, le dije que la quería —suspira.

—Uy... darling —más cariñitos en el abdomen, porque últimamente... hace eso, con la idea del... gigante creciéndole en la panza.

—Mmm?

—De hecho estaba pensando... que si yo estoy embarazada, Belcebú... podría estarlo también.

—_WHAT_? —es que se incorpora.

—Pues... si yo lo estoy ¿por qué ella no?

—Porque ella... porque ellos... ella no...

—Si... es él... si fuera el caso, creo que... No quiero imaginarme lo que pensaría Gabriel. N-No creo, vamos. Belcebú tendría que... ni siquiera sabemos si es posible, solo pienso.

—Es que ella... ella sería...

—Una madre un poco dura, sí. No es como que él fuera a ser un padre muy dulce...

—No, es que... me ha descorporizado. Creía que era él. Le he dicho que la quería... y me ha descorporizado

—¿Para... sacarle de ahí? O... —Aziraphale se revuelve un poco en el agua pensando que... sí, es SUPER BESTIA.

—Pues qué sé yo, supongo.

—Tu no me descorporizarías, ¿verdad?

—¡No!

—Quizás deberías advertirle a Belcebú cuando la veas.

—¿A-Advertirle?

—Pues que podría... estar encinta.

—Es que... ni siquiera sabemos si tú lo estás, tal vez habría que hacerte pruebas.

—Podríamos... ir. Juntos.

—¿Con tu amiga la... ciclista loca?

—¿Y si fuéramos a un hospital normal?

—¿Y qué pasa con... cuando encuentren que... ni siquiera te late el corazón?

—Necesitaría ir al cielo a que me revisaran.

—Es que si te encuentran... ellos... es que si se enteran...

—Ya, ya lo sé, pero no se me ocurre...

—Ugh...

—Vamos a... esperar hasta después de navidad, y si no se me empieza a notar... claro que, tu vas a decir que son las crepes, ¿verdad?

—Ooootra vez con eso.

—Lo que digo es que si se me empieza a notar, no tendremos que ir a que me revisen. aunque al final del día creo que tarde o temprano si realmente lo estoy... ni siquiera sabemos el periodo de gestación. Ni siquiera sabemos... no sabemos nada. No sería mejor que Belcebú averigüe primero ella y luego nos diga cómo es que lo ha sabido.

—Se... se lo diré.

Aziraphale sonríe tan satisfecha con la idea.

—Aunque puede que me pregunte entonces si acaso tu o yo lo estamos, para saberlo

—Vas a decirle que tú y yo no lo estamos porque usamos protección. Quizás ellos también —el mundo entero hace pfff.

—Puede que nos quiera hacer pruebas a nosotros para saberlo.

—Le dirás que somos hombres los dos. Ella... es... chica, ¿no?

—Pues eso parecía cuando...

—No lo sé, tú estabas muy concentrado en Gabriel...

—Oh, _come on!_ —protesta.

Sonríe de lado y cierra los ojos.

oOXOo

Belcebú había dejado pasar las tres semanas que en su cabeza le parecían básicas y mínimas para recorporizarse... al menos en el infierno, que no es por nada pero le parecían bastantes, considerando que este era el Arcángel Gabriel y seguramente le darían absoluta prioridad... además de ser el cielo, ejem, ojos en blanco, que ridículamente acostumbraba... ser... bueno, ligeramente más rápido en algunas cosas.

También había que admitir que, MALDITA SEA, había más demonios descorporizados de los que había descorporizado ella... estaba segura. Y mira que no había descorporizado poco... de hecho, parte del castigo de Lucifer había sido llenar la papelería de un par de miles. Pero parecía, la verdad, que NUNCA iban a terminar. O sea, es que había firmado papel para este ya tres veces. Y Leviatán, que al final ni la decencia de morirse con agua bendita había tenido. Aunque lo había encerrado en el lago de azufre.

Y también tenía a Asmodeo, Aamón y Mammón encerrados en las celdas por si acaso.

No, bueno. En el cielo el absoluto DRAMA había sido Azrael. Remiel y Miguel le hacían la corte, aunque Miguel ya estaba perfectamente bien. Pero a Gabriel le habría dado más remordimiento de no haber dado ese paso atrás a tiempo y haber decidido que no estaba capacitado para tomar la decisión que bajaran, a pesar de lo que Azrael quisiera hacer creer a todos con sus constantes quejas sobre ABANDONARLES completamente a merced de ese demonio CRUEL Y VIL al que le llamaba NOVIA.

No la llama NOVIA.

Sí que la llama novia, no vas a convencerle de lo contrario.

A pesar de todo el drama, nadie parecía culpar demasiado a Gabriel a parte del susodicho Azrael y las tareas relativas a Navidad, le entretenían y distraían lo suficiente como para haber pasado tres semanas viendo el teléfono y sus redes sociales con una frecuencia y asiduidad moderadas, incluso menores a las habituales.

Miguel parecía haber entendido con facilidad y sin demasiadas preguntas su decisión de mantenerse al margen de los asuntos del infierno por una temporada, así que habían vuelto a intercambiarse las tareas para volver a sus habituales en las que él se ocupaba de la comunicaciones y ella de los tratos de... digamos, la oposición.

El _office boy._

_Shut up._

Un par de días antes de que se cumplieran las tres semanas, Belcebú le había mandado un... primer mensaje a Gabriel solo con un... "Hola"

Mensaje que le había hecho apretar los ojos, recordarse que debía ser fuerte y dejarlo en visto en lo que subía una nota de prensa un poco más pasivo agresiva de lo políticamente correcto al blog oficial. Al respecto de algunos resultados del balance que presentarían en la fiesta de Navidad.

Tres días más tarde y los primeros treinta demonios recorporizados después... Belcebú le había enviado un... "Ehm... no por presumir, pero tengo ya a treinta recorporizados y tú, siendo el _bloody_ Arcángel Gabriel, ¿aún no tienes cuerpo? _Really_? O no eres tan importante o nosotros no somos tan lentos"

Aunque... al mandarlo, había notado las dos palomitas azules que indicaban claramente que... alguien había leído el mensaje. Belcebú mira la pantalla inclinando la cabeza y... haciendo lo posible por no ponerse nerviosa.

En realidad, no recordaba nunca que Gabriel la dejara en visto a menos que estuviera muy ocupado... y generalmente le escribía o llamaba en cuanto salía de la junta o evento en el que estaba.

Había borrado el "¿Perdona? Espero que estés retirando eso AHORA" unas diecisiete veces ya de la pantalla de conversación. ¿Debería responderle? Debería enterarse del balance de bajas de demonios, de la nueva jerarquía, ¿habría degradado a Lucifer? ¿Quién sería el nuevo Leviatán? ¿O a caso no habría nuevo príncipe de la envidia? ¡Eran cosas que interesaban a los ángeles! ¡Tenía que comunicarlas! (Sí, así empezaste también la vez pasada y acabaste haciéndole el trabajo a Miguel)

La cosa es que... después de ver tres horas un "escribiendo"... no había nada más que un "Última conexión hoy a las 5:18 am"

"Hay que picar "_Send_" cuando uno escribe... ¿se te ha olvidado eso también? Tengo algo tuyo..."

"Desesperación mía, tienes..." había vuelto a escribir y borrar varias veces sin mandar nada. Mejor volver a revisar los protocolos para los villancicos. Sí, eran los mismos cada año y cada año funcionaban a las mil maravillas, pero por si acaso.

"¿Te veo mañana en el cielo a la misma hora de siempre... o... prefieres bajar a la tierra y... vernos en algún lado?" había escrito un rato más tarde y es que... por un instante se había imaginado a sí misma y a Gabriel en el cementerio como siempre. La verdad... quería abrazarlo una hora entera seguida, porque le había curado... le había ayudado y ella había tenido que descorporizarle. Sinceramente se había asustado lo bastante en el infierno como para pensar que quizás ella acabaría muerta de verdad, no como el idiota de Leviatán.

Y... él le había dicho que la amaba. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo así... NUNCA. Mira la capa de reojo... y... es que, ¡joder! De hecho quería verlo ahora mismo y decirle que ella también.

Una hora más tarde.

Dos horas más tarde.

Tres horas más tarde

Quizás estaba en junta... Le llama. A la tercera hora de que ve que sí que está VIENDO los mensajes pero le está ignorando como si fuera una silla, es que le llama.

Ah, no, ahora si está en una junta, claro. La princesa Azrael no puede ocuparse de los muertos estando descorporizado y ahora hay que hacerse cargo entre todos. ¿Y qué coño ha estado haciendo las últimas tres semanas?

¿L-Le cuelga? o le... ignora.

Le cuelga.

Frunce el ceño un poco con eso... mirando el teléfono.

"_What the hell...?_ Va todo bien?"

De hecho puede que le haga la clásica llamada perdida de "estoy en junta luego te llamo" sin pensar.

Ahh... Vale. Vale

"Dime de mañana. Y grítales a todos un poco de mi parte si se están portando mal."

Sonríe un poco y luego se reprende a si mismo.

Tan tranquila de nuevo, Belcebú deja el teléfono por ahí volviéndose a hacer la puuuuuta papelería de mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerda. Es infinita. Poniendo, eso sí, el teléfono en buen volumen para que, cuando suene, le oiga. Sonriendo de ladito y volviendo a pensar que... quiere abrazarle un día entero.

Con la estúpida sensación de mariposas en el estómago además... inevitable, solo de pensar en pasarle la mano por el cuello y hundirle un poco la nariz en la bufandita esa y... da un saltito cuando escucha que le llega un mensaje.

"Lamento comunicarle que por reestructuración de personal celestial el número al que dirigirse para tratar cualquier tema relacionado con el averno es el... *insertar número de Miguel"

Parpadea cuando lo lee... ¿qué mierda es esa?

_"What the fuck_ es eso?"

"¿Cambiaste de número? Acabo de ver, y es el número de Miguel..."

"¿Cual puta "reestructuración de personal celestial"?... ¿qué era esa mierda?"

"¿Gabriel?"

No va a haber más respuesta.

Por primera vez se plantea que... algo quizás estaba pasando. Espera igualmente hasta el día siguiente y a la hora a la que suele subir siempre, se arregla un poquito, se pone los gemelos en el bolsillo del saco y dobla la capa en un paquetito, dispuesta a subir al cielo, encontrarle y abrazarle.

Seguro esto era un malentendido o algo. Nerviosa... nerviosa. Nerviosa. Es que sube al cielo abrazando la capa y tratando de poner cara de aburrida.

De hecho, un poco porque lo temía, un poco por suerte, está en está _bloody_ estupidez de los muertos a esa hora.

¿De los muertos?

Pues de lo que haya que hacerle con los muertos a la princesa

Ojos en blanco. Llámale princesa si quieres, pero al fin apareces a ayudarle... Que has llegado tarde y ya se estaban quejando... o eso dicen.

Belcebú... evidentemente pregunta por él.

Daniel le dice que han ido a... no tiene ni idea, pero que no va a estar aquí. Belcebú parpadea... y piensa en si no estará en el cementerio...

Sigh... va a irle a buscar ahí, casi corriendo la verdad. Hasta sonriendo un poco, pensando... sigh... pensando cosas. Cosas lindas, la verdad... Quizás está ahí esperándola con... algo. O sin ropa. Ugh. Vale, no, no va a estar sin ropa, por más ganas que tengas de eso, Belcebú, ¡no seas tonta! Se riñe a si misma igualmente bajando corriendo las escaleras eléctricas y de hecho dando un salto para bajar los últimos tres escalones.

Chasquea los dedos y aparece justo afuera del mausoleo, aun sonriendo un poquito y esperando... que esté... es que va a saltarle encima, de verdad. Tiene un MONTÓN de ganas de verle.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo y se acomoda el sombrerito de mosca, antes de entrar. No tarda mucho en notar que... nop.

No solo no está... sino que... esto parece como más frío que de costumbre. Saca el teléfono a ver si le ha escrito o algo, suspirando al notar que... nada.

El brutal y asqueroso silencio de este sitio. Se sienta por ahí. Vacilando sobre qué escribirle... ¿o llamarle mejor?

"¿Estás... enfadado?" termina por preguntarle después de escribir y desescribir varias cosas, pensando que es que había tratado de ir por él, y quizás debía haber IDO, haberle sacado de ahí, haberle dicho más explícitamente lo que iba a hacer. Pero si se había enfadado... No era la primera vez, al menos podría decirle ALGO. O mandarle un mensaje o una indirecta o... ¡Oh!

Los gemelos. Y la capa.

Pero… los gemelos se los había mandado con el imbécil de Azrael y la capa se las había dado ANTES de descorporizarle. Y le había dicho que le quería. Porque se lo había dicho. Estaba SEGURA.

"¿Podemos hablar? Puedo explicártelo... " le manda un poco en pánico, cerrando los ojos y volviendo atrás en lo que había pasado. El... demonio extraño. Era él. El baile, el beso. La revuelta... Le había enviado a la tierra. Y él había vuelto otra vez, como Crowley... Es que aún podía sentirle, curándola.

Crowley no sabía hacer eso, ni podía hacer eso. Era el. Era el en el calabozo. Estaba asustado y las moscas. Sí, vale. Las moscas le habían... hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero estaba en el cielo, ahora, sano y salvo. Sin moscas. Podría haberle quemado en fuego del infierno como represalia. ¡Lucifer era bastante capaz!

Ugh! Se muerde el labio, pensando qué puede querer decir esto. ¿Y si no le vuelve a... hablar? ¿Y si nunca más le escribe? Podría... PODRÍA pasar muchísimo tiempo sin verla si no se le diera la gana... vamos, que a otros Arcángeles ella puede que no les vea hace meses. A Azrael y a Remiel no tan fácil, pero... al viejo hace muchísimo tiempo que no le ve. Se va a mirar el mensaje que le ha mandado él. Era de lo más impersonal.

Bueno, esas cosas se le dan bien.

¿Ser impersonal? ¡No con ella!

En general.

¡Pero no con ella después de decirle que la quiere! Igual... espera a ver si en un rato ve el mensaje y le contesta... ahem.

Nah, aunque él ya se imagina que le va a decir... que llegaron ahí con ínfulas, que ella debía mantener el statu quo, que nunca iba a aceptar ayuda no desinteresada... y menos cuando iba claramente ganando ya.

"Estoy... en nuestro mausoleo. Ven" insiste.

Uuuuuuugh ¿Qué broma era esta? ¿Ahora era... SU MAUSOLEO?

Pues... claro que lo es. Belcebú aprieta los ojos.

"_Please_" añade.

Ja! Le ha sacado un _please_ al príncipe del infierno.

Le has sacado muchas cosas insólitas, no puedo creer que esta sea la que te impresiona.

Ahora mismo esta es la que le gusta, aunque no sirve para el propósito.

¿No le responde? ¿Nada de nada?

Nop.

¿La deja en visto?

Sí...

Belcebú se muerde la uña del dedo gordo, mirando su teléfono. Y... le llama porque esto... no había pasado nunca.

Gabriel carraspea un poco porque ha ido con Sariel a hacer esto de ayudar a Azrael de mierda y le está distrayendo todo el rato.

¿Y le cuelga?

Está intentando no, pero como los otros se van a poner pesados... Es que... esto es lo que hace el afecto. Cada vez. CADA VEZ. Es adictivo y ahora ella puede darse cuenta.

Pues claro que ella se da cuenta y es absolutamente adicta a... él.

Por lo menos, cosa que ya sospechábamos y más habiendo oído a medio infierno decir que iban a ir por él, ella no parecía haber cambiado de objetivo, solo tendría que buscar una nueva estrategia. ¡Lo cual no ayuda por que el plan era alejarse y desintoxicarse de todo eso!

Ojalá fuera tan simple como eso. Va a entrar el buzón como sigas pensando.

Pero para qué iba a necesitar él desintoxicación si ella era un demonio, NO LE QUERIA DE VUELTA. Pues al buzón.

Ugh. Belcebú vacila.

Pues es que ya la ha advertido, ya le ha dicho que ahora se encarga Miguel... ¿¡qué más quiere?!

—Ehh... h-_hello_. S-Soy... soy yo. Hum... errr... te he estado buscando. ¿Estás enfadado? O... solo estas... ignorándome por otra razón. ¿Te han reñido o algo? _Bloody hell..._ bueno, yo solo quería hablar contigo y decirte que tengo tus cosas, no... no te las di para que me las devolvieras y... Ehm... ¿Podemos vernos? Yo... quería... Bueno... y-yo...

Menos mal que no lo están oyendo todos como el contestador de Crowley.

Belcebú se sonroja cuando además se le corta el mensaje. Mierda. Vuelve a llamar.

Te van a dejar ahí... en el altar del mausoleo. Compuesta y sin novio. Que no, que no va a contestar, dejad de insistirle, UGH, los putos pesados del resto de Arcángeles.

¿Va a dejar otra vez al buzón? ¿O le cuelga?

Le cuelga porque está vibrando el teléfono en todos lados y le están echando miraditas.

Ugh. Ya sabía ella que esto era puto peligroso. Enamorarse en general, pero peor aún de... alguien como Gabriel. No había tenido el más mínimo cuidado. El más mínimo reparo, se había lanzado ahí, sin pensar y Justo esto podía pasarle.

Ooooh. Así que... Sí está enamoradaaa.

_Shut up_, ¡tú no estás invitado a su cabeza!

Y eso que ni siquiera han tenido sexo de verdad como ella quería, que era, aparentemente, lo único que quería.

Es que ahora mismo solo quiere... abrazarle. Colgársele de la cintura y abrazarle. Lleva días, DÍAS fantaseando secretamente con encontrarse en un cuarto de hotel y... acostarse en la cama, de cucharita. UGH.

Vaya por donde, las fantasías afectivas y no sexuales...

Y ahora él no siquiera quería contestarle.

Porque no sois amigos, ni siquiera le gustas.

Eso no es verdad. Seguro... el cielo de los cojones le había metido ideas a la cabeza.

Ah, sí, eso... pues no te creas que ver lo que le hacen a Aziraphale no le hace pensar qué le pasaría a él.

Ojos en blanco.

Y desde luego, todo el mundo diciendo que es su novia pues...

Belcebú mira el teléfono otra vez y traga saliva. Porque esto era feo y cruel y... sería mucho decir que no estaba acostumbrada a la vida fea y cruel, pero Gabriel había llegado a iluminarla un poco y a hacerla sentir... cosas.

No es feo y cruel, es justo y sensato, los ángeles no hacen cosas feas y crueles.

Maldita sea. Aún las estaba sintiendo. Se limpia los ojos pensando que hasta en el infierno se sabía que si uno iba a terminar con alguien al menos lo hacía de frente y no por un mensajero...

Sí, ya, bueno, ya te acostumbrarás a los ángeles. Hacen esto cada puto cinco minutos así que ni tan en serio te lo vas a tomar.

Sí, necesita habituarse.

Solo eres muy mona porque es la primera vez, pero pronto aprenderás a utilizar esos mensajes de rompo contigo para siempre para recordarle que hay que comprar azúcar.

¡Oye! Protesta Aziraphale.

Pues es verdad. "Sí, sí sí, nunca más vamos a hablarnos. Trae pan cuando se te pase."

¡No! ¡Ni siquiera compras azúcar cuando se te pide!

Maldita sea otra vez con el asunto de los panecillos de régimen.

Pues es que la has llamado gorda.

Pues es que le ha dicho que no cabía en la bañera.

¡Quizás es porque no sabe sentarse!

Ahora resulta.

Belcebú les frunce el ceño porque no va a escucharles pelearse en su _blooody_ parte.

Ya... ya... ¿Qué va a hacer entonces?

Ugh. La verdad es que quiere ir ahí y gritarle... y abrazarle una hora entera. _Fuckfuckfuck._ Quizás debiera bajar y simplemente dejar de hablarle ella también. Mandar a... Belfegor ahora a las mierdas de junta con el cielo como castigo.

Uuuugh, no, que palo.

Exacto, el castigo no es para ti. Es para ellos. Eres tú el castigo.

Belfegor protesta que ella pasa. Y si la mandas a ella pues ya ha subido.

Exacto, Justo estás haciendo lo que espera de ti. Quizás debería mandar sistemáticamente moscas a matar a Gabriel una y otra vez hasta que deje de bajar a la tierra o hasta que venga y hable con ella... Quizás si fuera ahí otra vez malherida... la curara de nuevo. La verdad siente una punzadita en el corazón con eso. Mierda.

¡No! No seas bestia.

Quizás podía solo buscarle y decidir luego que hacer. Si le encontraba. Lo haría si estaba aún en la tierra... En todos lados, casi, hay moscas. A menos que estuviera en el polo norte o en la punta del Everest. Suspira, cerrando los ojos y yendo a comandar a su ejército de moscas.

No sé dónde están. Estarán en... es que tienen que estar con lo de los muertos, ayudando a Azrael.

Un buen lugar para que haya moscas.

Así que o están en una parte del inframundo o en el cielo.

Ah, mierda. Podrían estar en la tierra o podrían no. Ugh. Mierda. Maldito suertudo. Belcebú suspira un rato más tarde, abrazándose las piernas, hecha bolita en el mausoleo.

Pues si Gabriel no quiere verla puede irse mucho a la mierda... no le importa. ¡Ella tampoco quiere verle a él!

Sí que quiere.

Traga saliva y pone su teléfono en un buen ángulo en el suelo, recargado en algo y... se peina un poco. Impulsiva que es, joder. Va a grabarle un video. Lo cual es... la peor de las ideas del MUNDO

Un... video. ¿Haciendo... qué?

De esos mensajes como de voz, pero de video. Una vez precisamente Azrael le mano uno... Así que creo que le van a llegar dos videos súper cortos antes de intentos hasta que descubre bien cómo tiene que hacerle.

El desastre.

—Ehm... _hello_. Ugh. Esta _bloody_ mierda. Ehh... _well_. Ahora no sé si vas a ver esto o no. Y tampoco sé si lo ves si voy a enterarme... o si no lo ves... yo... bueno, quería verte. Tampoco tanto... _whatever_. No estás en la tierra. Subí y me dijeron que no estabas ahí, no sé si ahora el cielo me mienta con unas nuevas malas mañas. En fin... ¿Por qué mierda no quieres verme ahora, ni hablarme ni nada? ¡De verdad la otra opción era dejarte ahí a que te pudrieras no sé cuántos días o semanas! _Fuck_... quizás de —el video se corta.

No es necesario que digas tantas palabrotas.

_Shut up._

Ya, ya... Lo bueno es que se va a morir de la risa cuando lo vea y luego a sentirse mal por no...

Hay otro, espera...

Veamos.

—¡Está mierda! ¡No sé qué grabó y que no! Bueno... en resumen —se abraza las piernas y... suspira, sin mirar al teléfono y tragando saliva—. No sé qué te hicieron allá arriba o de que te convencieron pero... es ridículo y absurdo que ahora pongas a Miguel a hablar conmigo. No voy a hablar con ella. De hecho... es que ¡no pensé que no tuvieras los huevos para decirme tú las cosas! Me has mandado los gemelos y la capa —la capa la tomaste tú... Ehm... —, ¿y ahora a Miguel? Si quieres cortar conmigo... —se le quiebra un poco la voz y hace una larga pausa, tragando saliva. El largo silencio. Largo. En cámara. LARGO.

Es que va a ver el video al cabo de un bueeeeen rato.

—Q-Quizás solo podríamos volver a... a lo que... bueno... —se aclara la garganta, porque sabe que le tiembla la voz. _Fuck—. Fuck._

Se corta el video.

Solo, desde luego. Gabriel acaricia un poco la pantalla

Y ahí es cuando todo el mundo entiende por qué Crowley decidió esperar seis mil años antes de saltarle encima y echarlo todo a perder a besos.

Exacto. Gracias

¿Gabriel va a responder algo? O para variar... nada.

No... no puede.

¿¡Nada?! Para cuando Belcebú nota que lo ha visto y no ha contestado nada ya está de vuelta en el infierno, en su despacho y voy a decir que Gabriel le... impresiona un poco, porque no le parece nada fácil lo que está haciendo.

No lo es.

Quizás lo habían castigado o algo. Quizás le amenazaron con caer si hablaba con ella.

A la tarde siguiente se pasa un buen rato buscando un teléfono público funcional en la tierra y le llama de ahí.

_Oh, come on!_

_—Yes?_

Belcebú se queda unos instantes en silencio, con el corazón súper acelerado, porque ¡le ha contestado!

—N-No me cuelgues, s-soy yo...

—B-Belcebú... —se mete un susto porque no se lo esperaba, poniéndose recto.

_—Yes. He-Hello_. ¿Estás bien?

—Ugh. No debería estar hablando contigo. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo. ¿Por qué no deberías? ¿Qué pasa?

—Porque... eres un demonio, Belcebú.

Otra vez con ese asuntooooo.

—¿Y ahora no puedes hablar con los demonios? Llevas miles de años hablando conmigo.

—Miguel es la encargada de eso, puedo pasártela si quieres.

—No, quiero hablar contigo, no con ella. ¿Estás enfadado? Te mande un video... y muchos mensajes, ¿los has visto?

—Sí los he visto y... ¿sabes? Sí, sí estoy enfadado.

—Ohhh... —se sonroja un poco y cambia el peso de pie—. Quizás debí explicarte antes de... de verdad fue la mejor opción.

—Nunca esa es la _fucking_ mejor opción.

—¿Qué hago para compensarte? ¿Quieres... hacérmelo tú a mí? Vamos a... vernos —Belcebú aprieta los ojos.

—No.

—_But_... de verdad puedo explicarte mejor y... —se humedece los labios—. N-No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras, te lo juro.

—Belcebú...

Ella bufa

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que... te deje de hablar? ¿Que hagamos como que nada pasó? No, peor... como qué pasó algo y has decidido dejar de hablarme para siempre. ¿No eres tú el _fucking_ ángel que TIENE que querer a los demás? ¿y no dices todas esa mierdas de ser buenos y amables y generosos y no sé qué? ¡Esto es una mierda! —protesta frustrada

—Tú eres un demonio, Belcebú.

_—So fucking what?! You fucking love me, and I fucking love you!_ —eso debería sonar un poco menos pasional.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos sin poder negarlo.

—_Shut up_ —Belcebú le cuelga, enfadada, sin ser capaz de quedarse a escucharle decir que no es verdad.

Él suspira

—_FUCK!_ —protesta ella dándole una patada a la pared de la caseta telefónica. No. Es más. Chasqueando los dedos y prendiéndole fuego a la estúpida caseta telefónica de mierda.

La mitad de la calle se mete un SUSTO.

Va a haber muertos aquí... más de uno. De hecho les va a prender fuego, estúpidos humanos.

Ugh... te van a mandar a alguien a pararte.

_Really_? ¿A _fucking_ quién? ¿A Miguel? Olvídate del puto pacto de mierda de no agresión.

Pues... creo que no está muy claro, o sea, debe haber un protocolo para actuar en estos casos que impide a los demonios hacer esto todos los días.

Ugh... Vale, solo incendia dos y pagará la estúpida multa de cien almas. Vale, vale... son mil. Mil cada uno.

Mierda de regla... infame que firmaron una vez. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que... Chan chan chaaaaaan


	112. Chapter 112

En donde sea que esté Crowley... Seguro ha cambiado de cuerpo unas cuantas veces.

Sí. Insisto, para _picky_, Aziraphale.

Ninguno le gusta a Aziraphale lo bastante. Esto es para que veas lo mucho que sí le gustas tu, _darling_.

Ya, ya, ahora será eso

Que a ti si te permite estar cerca sin quejarse tanto.

Sí, claro. Ejem...

¿Por qué le dicen "sí, claro" así? ¡Es verdad! de él no se queja nada.

Bueno, se queja mucho, pero no del cuerpo per se pero es que... como mujer, duró exactamente veinte minutos.

Lo siento, no, mira, tú le gustas cuando estás de chica porque eres tu pero Aziraphale es, en general... bastante gay. No importa lo guapa que estaba la chica. Con un chico guapo tampoco ha funcionado.

Demasiado joven.

Demasiado viejo.

Demasiado canoso.

Demasiado negro.

Demasiado blanco.

Demasiado pelirrojo

¿Cómo puede ser alguien demasiado pelirrojo?

Eso mismo nos preguntamos todos. A favor del pelirrojo, él duró tres días. Ugh... es que... querría un hombre normal, común y corriente, como Crowley. ¿Qué coño tiene de normal, común y corriente Crowley? ... Nada.

¡Record!

Ahora mismo debe ser... un ejecutivo así muy trajeado... que tampoco le gusta y es que es terrible estar con alguien ahí que se... que es raro y huele raro y hace ruidos raros y se siente... ¡RARO!

Un... ejecutivo. _Really_.

No, no un ejecutivo con acento americano como Gabriel.

Ya, ya...

¿Entonces?

Se escucha un sonido metálico... proveniente del refrigerador... Porque por alguna razón los estaba imaginando en la cocina.

Aziraphale tiene hambre.

Como siempre.

Pues por lo visto. A ver... Deben tener una mesa en la cocina porque... es un buen lugar para tener siempre una mesa. Dado que no pueden beber... malditasea, no están tomando vino... ¿café tampoco puede?

No. Ni siquiera le gusta.

¿A Aziraphale no le gusta el café? Vaya... yo sí lo hacía tomando un cappuccino la verdad. Pero vale, cielos, le quitan todas las alegrías a la vida. Una infusión de manzanilla estarán tomando entonces.

No, lo digo porque le gusta el chocolate y los dulces. El café es muy amargo.

Quizás de esos del starbucks con sabores y azúcar. Igualmente no va a estar tomando uno de ESOS cafés aquí. Sinceramente me los imaginé lavando los platos pero luego pensé que Crowley si debe poder hacer milagros...? no lo sé. Pueden estar haciendo otras cosas.

Sí que puede. Nah, podrían intentar cocinar. ¿No?

Oh, para la cena. La sonrisa de Aziraphale.

Es que fregar platos me creo que le diga que los hace con un milagro, pero Aziraphale sí se queja de que la comida no queda buena cuando la preparan con milagros.

Vale. Además le hace graaaaacia la idea de ir al supermercaaaado a comprar los ingredientes en el pueblo deben pensar que es... un gigoló raro o un millonario excéntrico o algo así. Va diario con alguien distinto.

Eso es algo común de pensar.

Eso ya lo piensan de por sí. Tampoco le agobia, al menos no demasiado

Bueno, el caso aquí es que... Aziraphale está sin saco, sin chaleco, con la camisa doblada en los puños.

Ahem, Belcebú dice que mientras decidimos que cocinan ella mata a otras cinco personas. CofcofcofAversibajacofcof

Pues ahí están, horneando... porque Aziraphale decidió que quería algo súper complejo

Ugh, seguro están jugueteando con la harina.

Sí, aunque... es que Crowley no es Crowley normal con ese cuerpoooooo.

Ya... El drama siiiigue infinitamente.

Pero igual, lleno de harina se parece un poco aunque no creo que se acueste contigo a menos que le pongas un pañuelo en los ojos o algo así.

Eeeeh... no, no queremos que se embarace de un tipo random, además.

Gracias. Nada de sexo en las últimas tres semanas... uy para el ritmo que traían. Ni besos.

¿Ni besos?

No le va a dar un beso a alguien raro y extraño con dudosa higiene bucal. No, ni besos.

¡Puede lavarse los dientes! Si eso es lo que le preocupa.

Aún así, es un tipo raro y... Ugh, no. Él no va a besar a cualquiera. Y a violarle. Bastante es ya que le tengan secuestrado.

Secuestrado...

Pues a este pobre hombre, sí.

O sea, pues no es como que no hayan pasado seis mil años sin besarse pero... venga _Angeeeeel_.

Además luego si le besas se le va la cabeza y... no. No, sin besos. Solo son unos días, ya te besará cuando seas tú.

Se los va a robar.

¡No le puede robar un beso así!

Uy, que no.

No, no puede... Harina a la cara.

Anda ya, además, ya sabemos que esos son su favoritos ni se haga.

¡No es verdad! Y menos aún besos de un extraño. Le sonríe igual, terminando de hacer el pie que estaban haciendo, cortando las orillas.

Ooojos en blanco con lo de extraño otra vez, le abraza de la cintura, por la espalda.

Ella le deja hacer, sin mirarle... porque todo esto es más fácil cuando no le mira.

—Pero yo sí te conozco a ti.

—¿Lo haces? —le pone una mano sobre la suya y se recarga un poquito en él.

—Sí —le hunde la nariz tras la oreja y le da besitos ahí.

—No vas a... mmmm... —cierra los ojos, porque no es que no le tenga ganas a Crowley... sinceramente.

—Sí que voy a mmmm_... you are going to fall, angel_ —susurra. Le pone la piel de gallina de la oreja hasta los pies.

—N-No. No... no. No hasta que tengas tu cuerpo —le ha dicho esto veces en las últimas tres semanas y... unas con más dificultad que otras, la verdad. Trata de empujarle un poquitín.

—Tienes más ganas tú que yo, ni siquiera podrías resistirte.

—¡No tengo más ganas yo que tú! —protesta empujándole ahora un poco más, sonrojándose un poco y carraspeando, tratando de alejarse un poquito. Maldita sea, seguramente SÍ tenía más ganas que él.

—Teniendo en cuenta que a mí me da igual hacerles eso a estos cuerpos aunque no sean míos y que me los haces cambiar cada treinta segundos...

—Eso no... Implica que tenga más ganas que tú.

—Llevas más días de abstinencia...

—¿¡Qué les has hecho a estos cuerpos?! —se gira y le mira, frunciendo el ceño.

—Para ser esto una posesión demoníaca... poco.

Abre la boca incrédula. Él carraspea. _Because... he is not nice_

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú has estado teniendo... aventurillas sexuales en el baño con estos cuerpos?

—¡No lo digas como aventurillas! Esto es... omniasmo.

—Onanismo, y no lo es cuando estás viendo a... un... UGH. Tienes que cambiar de cuerpo.

—¿Otra vez?

—No puedo creer que fuera yo tan tonto para intentar elegir a alguien que me gustara a MI, mientras tú estás... usándolo para ti —toma la tarta y de dirige al horno.

—No estoy usándolos para nada, _Angel_, esto es como comer. Ellos requieren hacerlo, los cuerpos, por eso lo hago.

—Como comer, claro... ¿y quién te ha gustado más de todos ellos pobres humanos necesitados de tus caricias?

Oooooojos en blanco.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que no me hayas tocado a mí, pero si a ellos!

—¡Pero si me apartas cada vez y te quejas infinitamente!

—¡No esperaba que mientras yo estoy aquí tu fueras a tener sexo con alguien más! ¡Es el colmo!

—¡No estoy teniendo sexo con nadie! ¡No estoy teniendo sexo!

—Estás teniendo actividades eróticas con estos cuerpos, por tanto con estas personas... ugh —mete al horno el pie y se cruza de brazos.

—Yo solo. Ellos ni siquiera están conscientes. Y solo porque tú no me dejas.

—Tú solo con su cuerpo, eso... es un engaño absoluto —da un pasito hacia el e inclina la cabeza—. Vas a necesitar un castigo.

Crowley levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso.

—Exacto. Veo que entiendes el asunto.

—¿Q-Qué? —traga saliva

—Que no estamos viendo esto desde la perspectiva correcta. Ven aquí —gesto con los dedos. Él vacila—. Anda, apresúrate que no tengo tanto tiempo... hemos de acabar antes de que esté horneado el pie.

—¿Por?

—Porque lo digo yo. A ver, quiero ver qué has estado viendo... ¿con este ya jugaste?

—No ha sido con todos.

—Claro, elegiste solo a los que te gustaban más.

—No, a los que han durado más tiempo.

—¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto! Quítate la ropa.

—_What_? ¿Por qué no?

—¡Dije que te quites la ropa! —le medio fulmina, aún con los brazos cruzados.

Chasquea los dedos para hacerlo y ella le mira de arriba a abajo...

—Bien, tócate pues

—¿Q-Qué?

—He dicho que te toques. Voy a verte tocarte... completo, todo el procedimiento.

—No te va a... no es lo que imaginas.

—Deja de pensar en lo que me imagino yo. Mírame... y tócate.

Se humedece los labios... se agarra el asunto y... bam. Impulso eléctrico. Todo resuelto.

Aziraphale le mira a los ojos INTENSAMENTE.

Crowley vuelve a tragar saliva porque... ya... ya está. Eso es todo.

—Eres infinitamente frustrante, Crowley —protesta Aziraphale, girando la cara.

—¿Q-Qué?

—_Nothing_ —alguien pretendía darte marcha y... eso ha sido un poco anticlimático.

Es que te lo ha dicho, que no es lo que te imaginabas y prefiere que no te pongas celosa a que...

—Vístete, pues... y límpiate —refunfuña

Aprieta los ojos porque de veras no quería que se pusiera celosa y ahora se ha enfadado.

Se arregla la pajarita un poco, porque ella quería... ayudarte a pasarlo bien y eso ha sido demasiado rápido.

—Puedo hacértelo a ti del otro modo

—En realidad... Esto podría ser más cómodo para ti que para mí. Pensé que con un poco de ayuda mía... podrías disfrutarlo. No sé, quizás que te haría cierta gracia que te viera hacerlo... ehm...

—E-Es que...

—Ya, ya... mis celos.

—Pues es que... sí

—Estaba imaginándote... de forma distinta —se vuelve a arreglar la pajarita.

—Creía que querías ver... como hacía esto y que en realidad no hay nada de qué protestar.

—Te aseguro que no vas a tener que hacer eso así frecuentemente, _darling_... —Le mira y... sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Yo te dije que era puro trámite fisiológico.

—No vas a culparme a mí de esto, tú me lo comparaste con COMER.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Nunca he hecho un trámite fisiológico para comer.

—Bueno... tú no, pero yo.

—Te imaginaba en el baño, frente al espejo, mirándote y susurrándote "Crowley" mientras te tocas.

—Anda ya.

—Prefería que... me vieras a mí —se lleva un trozo de manzana a la boca.

—Pues... igual contigo es diferente.

—¿Por? —pregunta acercándose más a él, levantando la mano y tocándole la cara. Se sonroja un poquito—. ¿Mjm?

—P-Pues el asunto... c-contigo no es solo de... hum... verte.

—Ah ¿no? —le abraza del cuello y cierra los ojos.

Se acerca a besarle. Así, de plano. Pues es queeeeeee. No le hagas decirloooooo.

—Cccccroooowleeeeyyyy —en el instante previo a que sus labios toquen los de Aziraphale, Belcebú... habla en el refrigerador.

UGH! ¡Solo cinco _bloody_ minutos!

—_Hell. Noooooowwwwww_

—_W-What?_ —se gira. Aziraphale abre los ojos de golpe, asustándose.

—_What, whaaaaaat?_ No ezzztaaaá clarooooo?

—Ni siquiera tengo aun mí... ehm... cuerpo de vuelta.

—Llegaráaaaa... trrrraaaeee al ángeeeeeel

_—W-What?_ ¡No! —se sonroja, porque si no hiciera tantas preguntas no hubiera... hubiera podido no oír eso.

_—NOWWWWWZZZZZZ!_ —Sí... sí. Se le ha ocurrido a media conversación.

—Ugh ugh ugh ugh

Aziraphale está directamente con la boca abierta, incrédula, volviéndose a llevar la mano al abdomen. Al... infierno ¿¡DE NUEVO?!

—Voy... vas a ir poseída.

—U-Ugh... v-vale.

—Vamos a la calle, dejaré a este tipo por ahí.

—V-Ve tú a dejarlo por ahí y vienes.

—Vale... Por favor, hum... huye en lo que vuelvo.

Aziraphale le mira, porque no es que no quisiera

—Si no vuelves bajaré yo sola. Y no, NO es que quiera ir... pero la última vez salió todo tan mal que...

—¡NI HABLAR!

—No voy a quedarme aquí a esperar a ver si vuelves o no, angustiado y asustado.

—¡No vas a bajar al _bloody_ infierno a que te maten!

—Belcebú ha dicho que me lleves.

—Ugh... le diré que has huido.

—Bajaré yo.

—¡No! ¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

—¿Yo? Porque no sabes lo que es estar aquí y no... ¡Poder hacer nada!

—¡Pero tú sí sabes lo que es estar ahí abajo y que te hagan... algo!

—¡Sé lo que es estar aquí arriba y que te lo hagan a ti!

—Ugh... vale, vale, pero HUYES en cuanto tengas oportunidad y... déjame hablar a mí, no me hagas dejarte inconsciente.

—_Thank you._ Ahora... ve a la calle.

Crowley le mira una última vez dramáticamente antes de salir.

—Espera.

Se detiene. Ella traga saliva y se acerca a él, abrazándole del cuello y dándole un beso. La besa de vuelta, tomándola de la cintura e inclinándola un poco en plan Hollywood drama drama.

—V-Vamos... mejor... vamos a la calle los dos —susurra al separarse, ojos cerrados. No la suelta de la cintura y sonríe un poquito—. _I love you, my dear boy._

Se esconde un poco, porque no se lo esperaba ahora. Nunca se lo espera.

—¿Vamos?

Asiente pero no se mueve, sonriendo un poquito, ella se le cerca un poquito tocando su mejilla con su nariz.

La aprieta un poco más y si ahora no sientes como te quiere, no le vas a sentir nunca.

Sí que lo hace, aún en otro cuerpo y sin decir nada... y no por su habilidades especiales para sentir amor. Sonríe disfrutando un poquito el momento.

Cierra la puerta a su espalda, quedando fuera de su piso, junta la frente con la de ella y vuelve a besarla.

Ella le devuelve el beso con bastante intensidad, apretándole un poco la ropa con el puño.

Y ahí se mete en el cuerpo de ella.

¿¡A-ahí?! A medio beso - orgasmo.

Sí.

Ugh. Además el pobre tipo va a... ¿¡revivir ahí en medio del beso?!

Puede, como una princesa Disney.

En medio del beso con un extraño.

Sip. Una extraña, es mujer, que acaba de tener un orgasmo intenso y se aferra a el como si la vida le fuera en ello.

A lo mejor el hombre hubiera preferido que fuera hombre.

A lo mejor. ¿Alguna reacción por parte del hombre?

Un puto _bloody_ susto de la hostia.

—Ohh... e-Ehm... _he-hello... _—sonrisita de Aziraphale, trata de componerse pero es que aún le tiemblan las piernas.

—¿Qué es... qué...? ehm... y-yo...

—_Go home..._ —palmadita en el pecho... se le separan un poco.

Parpadea unas cuantas veces aun descolocado.

Aziraphale no le mira mucho más, queriendo REGAÑAR a Crowley.

—¿Dónde...?

—Fue una extraordinaria noche, _darling. Thank you_ —suelta Aziraphale yendo al elevador.

Levanta las cejas el hombre completamente descolocado.

"Tan cínica. Vas a hacerle plantearse su sexualidad, ese tipo era gay"

Aziraphale sonríe de lado. "Yo también lo soy... y yo creo que lo sigue siendo"

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Aziraphale entra.

"Si quieres pensarlo así"

"¿Pensar qué?"

"Que va a seguir siéndolo"

"No va a... cambiar su sexualidad por un besito y una idea de una noche conmigo que parezco hombre, además" se arregla la corbata notando que con el orgasmo ha sudado un poco. Saca un pañuelo

"Que vas a parecer un hombre" chasquea los dedos y se cambia de ropa...

Pues... de negro, porque se supone que es... él. Uy... vale.

"A mí me parece que de no ser por los pechos estos enormes soy idéntico de mujer que de hombre."

"Que va. Mírate además con un vestido para matar" porque le gusta, bastante sugerente en el escote, no lo bastante para ser de buscona. Pelo largo, porque le gusta también, en un semi recogido un poco complejo. Pero está para que todo el mundo la mire, con una falda súper corta y los labios del rojo más incendiario que se le ha ocurrido.

Ya, ya... incómodo y difícil de manejar todo

"No crees que... ya bastante es con que todo el cielo se ría de mi... como para que ahora lo haga el infierno?"

"Nadie se va a reír de ti, estas súper sexy"

Se sonroja.

"No creo, _darling_, tú me ves con ojos de amor"

"Hasta las creppes te sientan bien así vestida"

"No, no creo. Las piernas... esto es casi como salir sí. Ropa"

"Que va!" Hace un movimiento de caderas "ya verás, permíteme"

"Vas a tirarnos..." Se baja un poco la falda con las manos pensando que además en el infierno no se la va a poder cambiar...

Se pone unas gafas de sol, se acomoda el pelo y se acerca a un chico de la calle. Aziraphale... le deja. Nerviosa.

Hay que decir que lleva una... gargantilla con un lacito a pesar del escote. Un choker. Muy _goth_.

Es que la... pajarita...Que tanto nos gusta a todos. Ejem. El chico la mira un poco de arriba a abajo

—Hey.

—Ehh... Hey

—¿Qué... tal?

—Ehm... bien, señora. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Señora?

"Ugh!" protesta Aziraphale interiormente.

—¿Seño... rita?

—Ugh... vale. ¿Tienes hora?

"Te lo dije..."

—Sí, sí... —mira el teléfono—. Son las tres doce.

—Gracias.

"Bah, debe ser gay también"

"Tú eres el que se ve bien con estas cosas..."

—Bah

Azieaphale sonríe igual un poquito, porque sabe que a él le parece que se ve bonita.

—Bueno, vamos, venga...

Crowley suspira.

—Quizás podamos saludar a Hastur y pegarle un susto.

—¿Eso quieres?

—Sinceramente... lo que quiero es que no me reconozca.

—Recuerda que yo mando, se supone que estás inconsciente.

—Dios mío... —Susurra, soltándole el cuerpo del TODO.

—Es que...

—¿Qué? —Anda, mueve las caderas del todo a tu antojo, probablemente ahora si tengas el éxito que deseabas, el palo en el culo no sirve de mucho.

Pues el de Aziraphale, no sirve tampoco mucho para parecer atractivo el que parezca, que lo parece siempre, que tiene un palo en el culo.

Ah, pero Crowley se mueve de un modo muy diferente

Ya, seguro. Voy a... asumir que no intenta moverse así en el cuerpo de Aziraphale si no pretende desarmarlo pero...

Lo hace y le duele un poco todo, pero venga, ahí van.

Belcebú está VISIBLEMENTE de mal humor.


	113. Chapter 113

En fin... Entonces, ahí baja Aziraphale con toda su seguridad habitual a pesar de su cuerpo.

El infierno está... ligeramente más ordenado de lo que estaba en la revuelta, aún hay cosas apiladas en algunos lados, cenizas pro aquí, cosas rotas por allá... nada realmente fuera de lo común.

Crowley se mueve así... entre ellos como siempre con sus zapatos de tacón a pesar del cuerpo del ángel y la melena medio rizada, casi blanca brillante destaca contra cualquier cosa.

Sí... sí. Es DEMASIADO angelical.

Aziraphale le obliga a tragar saliva, algo asustada, pero... al final sintiéndose un poco mejor porque Crowley está con ella.

—Cálmate —pide el demonio.

"Es que nos están... viendo."

"Pues claro que nos están viendo, soy un demonio poseyendo a un ángel! A muchos de los que hay aquí ni se les había ocurrido la posibilidad"

"No debimos bajar así... Va a enterarse de esto el cielo..."

—Claro que sí —le sonríe a unos que murmuran y le manda un beso a otro que parece mirarla demasiado. Aziraphale y su continuo estado de terror—. Me subes la adrenalina si no te calmas, _Angel_ —protesta sonriendo.

"Pues eso intento... pero no todos los días me miran como si quisieran comerme"

—Pues claro que sí —les manda besos a algunos de ellos en plan descarada.

"Dios mío, Crowley... " es que eso la pone aún más nerviosa, los BESOS.

—Calma, calma, solo estoy de coña.

"Van a saberlo todos... que ahora a mí además me poseen los demonios como sea... cuando sea ¿Y si Hastur viene a poseerme?"

"Les diré que solo se puede si te acuestas con el ángel en cuestión primero, que no vale violaros."

"Eso... ya lo intentó una vez."

"Pero no sirve."

"Eso habrás de aclarárselo a todo mundo."

"No te preocupes."

Como decíamos... Belcebú esta... de MAL HUMOR, pero extrañamente, no lo está esta vez necesariamente con el infierno, lo cual es... un milagro. Está en su despacho, de mal humor, recibiendo a los últimos que pretende recibir hoy para devolución y recorporización... y esperando al idiota de Crowley

Aziraphale llega a su despacho pasándose una mano por el pelo, sin golpear la puerta, porque nadie golpea esa puerta

LAPUTAMADREQUELOSPARIO.

—Hola.

Parpadeo... parpadeo... fruncimiento de ceño. Parpadeo.

—_What the... hell_

Aziraphale sonríe un poco más, incomodita.

—Eres... el... ángel de Crowley.

—No. Soy Crowley.

Belcebú levanta las cejas. Ella hace una reverencia un poco complicada... y bastante sarcástica, sonriendo. Ojos en blanco, porque le conoce.

—Ya veo... ¿desde cuándo puedes poseer al ángel?

—Desde que me ama.

Aziraphale requiere de MUCHA fuerza de voluntad para no GRITAR. De hecho, Crowley aprieta los ojos porque le siente.

Belcebú frunce el ceño, conflictuada con esa mierda del amor. Se sonroja.

—Esa mierda.

—S-sí, es imprescindible.

—Ya, ya... y solo sirve para eso.

—¿Eh?

—La mierda del amor... es igual —hace un gesto con la mano—. Tienes que recorporizarte.

—Ehm... sí.

—Pasa con este a la ventanilla... hasta adelante, que te necesito.

—Van a pedirme... un permiso. Escrito.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco y pone una firma de fuego en una piedra.

—Ve.

Se humedece los labios vacilando en si preguntarle si dejar ir a Aziraphale o hacerlo así por las buenas.

—¡Anda!

—Sí, sí...

—Y déjame al ángel.

—E-Ehm... ¿y si mejor hablamos primero?

—¿No puedo hablar con él? —pregunta Belcebú frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué temes? ¿Qué le descorporice?

—No, no... sí que puede, de hecho... puedo hacer que esté consciente.

—¿Consciente? ¿Te refieres a... ahora que te quites de su cuerpo?

—No, me refiero literalmente a ahora mismo. Puedo despertarlo y dejar que tome el control del cuerpo.

—Eso no se puede en una posesión.

—Sí... con un ángel. No sabría cómo probarlo.

—Quiero verlo —le mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Pues es que solo... parecerá que sigo hablando yo.

—Actuando como el ángel... entiendo. Quizás... pueda hacerlo yo —sí, se ha olvidado de lo del amor

Aziraphale da físicamente un pasito atrás con esa idea solo por si acaso.

—C-Con otro ángel.

—Con él —ella se levanta

—Tiene que ser uno que l-la ame.

Se sonroja con eso y gira la cara. Maldita sea. Quiero decirte que eso, Crowley, va a complicar la vida un montón.

—Bien. Ve a... ve a hacer tu trámite.

—Es que prefiero... soltar al ángel antes de eso.

—Suéltale.

—A-_Angel_?

"Va a poseerme"

"NO voy a salir de aquí, solo tienes que actuar tú como tú."

—Ya es consciente.

"Va a poseerme"

—H-_Hello_... Belcebú. Buenas tardes —se baja un poco la falda

—Pero yo sigo aquí —añade Crowley.

—¿Están los... dos a la vez?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso es por el asunto de la ridiculez del amor?

—Sí...

—¿Y qué pasa si no hay amor?

—Que no... no funciona. Y además es muy doloroso. Para nosotros. No sé si para los ángeles también ¿Lo es también? No me ha poseído nunca un demonio que no seas tú. Bueno, supongo que lo es.

—Pero no es mortal —asegura Belcebú—. Ehm... no...

—P-Puede ser... para ambos —dice Aziraphale un instante después—. No es... muy seguro.

—Que coordinados. Ve a por tu cuerpo, Crowley

Aziraphale se da la vuelta para irse.

—Sin el ángel.

—N-No puedo ir... con el permiso si no tengo con qué sostenerlo

—Ve con él y que vuelva, entonces.

Es que el PÁNICO de Aziraphale

—¿Y si... Y si hablamos ahora y luego ya le dejo fuera y voy por el cuerpo?

—No, es más complicado y justamente... creo que le necesito aquí

—Y si... ¿traigo cualquier otro ángel? Uno de más rango.

—No. Este es el que me es útil.

—Ehm... ¿Útil para qué?

—Para lo que quiero hacer, para la misión que estoy planeando

—¿De qué se trata?

—No voy a matarle si es lo que te preocupa. De hecho no voy a lastimarle ni a hacerle ningún daño especial. Quiero su ayuda —hace los ojos en blanco—. No te lo voy a repetir, ve y haz que vuelva.

—¿Y si nos viéramos los tres en la tierra? E-En un terreno neutral, sería más fácil para todos y él no tendría que explicar luego porque está aquí.

—Por Satanás... ¡como son quejicas los malditos Ángeles! —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, no es nada nuevo.

—Subiré con ella mientras te dan un cuerpo.

—Ehm...

"¿Tú qué dices?"

"Ugh... al menos afuera puedo hacer milagros. Cuanto se tardan en lo del cuerpo?"

"Depende... voy a tener que pelear para pasar delante de la fila."

"Pero traerás esa... firma"

—No voy a poseerle mientras no estés —agrega según Belcebú de muy buena voluntad.

"Voy a ir contigo aquí y cuando estéis arriba bajaré. Igual me tendré que pelear. Dile que ya me he ido"

"Pero la firma... deberían hacerte espacio. No puedo por la firma"

"¿No puedes por la firma?"

"¿No la tienes que llevar y necesitas un cuerpo?"

Ojos en blanco de Belcebú que de verdad está de malas, y estos dos no le hacen casoooooo.

"Poseeré a alguien arriba"

—Son siempre tan... ¿complicados? Crowley, sal del Ángel. Yo lo mandaré arriba e iré contigo por tu estúpido cuerpo.

Crowley traga saliva y... sale. Aziraphale la mira asustadillo y antes de que pueda pensar en hacer algo más, Belcebú chasquea los dedos haciendo que Aziraphale desaparezca. Le ha mandado a la tierra. A su librería para ser precisos.

—_Come the fuck on..._

Crowley traga saliva... espiritualmente

Ya, ya... yo también tragaría saliva. Deseando que no le haya... DESAPARECIDO. Igualmente Belcebú sale, frunciendo el ceño e impaciente.

Pues es que le descorporizo a él pensando que era SU NOVIO DEL QUE ESTA ENAMORADA imagina de este que le da igual.

Ay, otra vez con eso...

¡Pues!

¡Era lo más conveniente y seguro!

xoOXOox

Belcebú se abre paso entre los demonios, porque si alguien supone que a ella la van a dejar pasar sin pelear está asumiendo que esto es el cielo... pero sus propias amenazas, chasquidos y milagros bestias consiguen llegar al frente bastante... bueno, vamos a decir que eficientemente, sin el bastante.

Eso era exactamente a lo que se refería Crowley.

Porque además, las quejas... ¡había quien llevaba días así esperando cuerpo!

Pues claro. Y así seguirían.

Sí, eso no indicaba que no fueran a protestar, aunque ciertamente... los eventos de últimamente aún surtían efecto y nadie se atrevía a meterse realmente con Belcebú por ahora.

Pues claro. Así que... un buen rato más tarde, alguien termina de llevar los papeles, y unas cuantas firmas después, le piden a Crowley que vaya a la ventanilla por el cuerpo.

Entonces... ahí van.

Ooootro rato largo más tarde al fin Crowley sale... siendo Crowley.

O al menos eso parece. Él nos dirá si así se siente o si a este cuerpo le rechina la cadera.

La verdad, creo que lo PRIMERO que hace es desencajársela.

Cielos. Ahora ya puedes moverla libremente.

—Luego juegas con tus piernas. Vamos —protesta un poco Belcebú, impaciente.

—Sí, sí... —la sigue.

—Necesitas hablar con tu ángel.

—¿De qué?

—Lo que planeo es complicado y necesita trabajar para nosotros.

—No creo que quiera trabajar para nosotros.

—Yo creería, Crowley, que sería mucho más útil que cooperara por las buenas —le mira.

—Ya, pero... igualmente ellos tienen muchos problemas para hacer eso.

—Tu ángel parece tener menos problemas que el resto con que tú seas un demonio... podrá ayudarnos.

—Eh, pero ellos...

—No debe ser muy difícil obligarle a hacerlo entonces. Le traeremos de vuelta —Belcebú bufa, porque TODO es no.

—Vamos a... hum... buscarle y hablamos, en realidad están bastante predispuestos a ayudar si lo planteamos como algo... altruista y benevolente.

Le mira de reojo y le toma del brazo, para subir en modo _zombie_.

UGH.

_Shut up, _¡Deja de quejarte de todo, Crowley!

Pues es queeeee…

Sí, sí, tú vida es terrible. Belcebú se sacude la ropa.

Crowley chasquea los dedos quitándose la tierra, moviéndose el pelo y luego la mira. Belcebú también se limpia un poco con un chasquido, suspirando... porque de verdad que está teniendo un día de mierda.

—Hum... ¿T-Todo bien?

Ella se humedece los labios. Sinceramente su sensación era que las cosas estaban todo menos... bien. No. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado un trozo.

—Hum... _yes, of course_. Solo... el cielo... hmmm requiere un cambio de estrategia. Han cambiado su organización.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo se organizan ahora?

—Hay un contacto nuevo para el... infierno. Quiero saber a quién voy a asignar como contacto del infierno entonces y...

—Oh... y ¿quién es el nuevo... contacto?

Belcebú bufa porque no tiene muchas ganas de contarle pero...

—Decidió dejar de hablarme porque soy un demonio

—Ah... ya.

—Parece bastante definitivo —frunce el ceño—. No que me importe, claramente. Quizás sea mejor. Pero...

—Nah, no lo es.

—Sí lo es. Ha puesto a alguien más.

—Bueno, quizás sí lo es. Son muy drásticos cuando se asustan... pero eso no... borra lo que los atrajo en primer lugar. Especialmente cuando se calman y vuelven a aburrirse —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? ¿Te ha hecho eso tu ángel?

—Sí... o sea... No ha puesto nunca a otro porque no es él quien elige pero... si me ha echado y ha dicho que no me hablaría más.

—_Really_?!

—Infinidad de veces.

—¿Y qué haces?

—Esperar un poco y... llamar su atención de nuevo.

Belcebú se muerde el labio... pero le has quitado un poco del mal humor.

—Bien, por... Ehm... eso es que vamos a ir a la cena de navidad al cielo.

—Ah, es un buen... _wait, what?_

—¿Cuál es la parte que no has entendido?

—¿Al cielo en... navidad?

—Sí. Él vino a Halloween, yo voy a subir en Navidad contigo. Encubiertos, claro.

—¿C-Conmigo?

—Sí. Y el ángel tiene que ayudarnos.

—Pero es que... ¡es una mala idea! Se pasan el tiempo bendiciéndolo todo y ..

—Rezando, ya lo sé.

—Sí.

—Pensé que podríamos... poseer a dos de ellos.

—¿P-Poseer a... D-Dos?

—Sí.

—Pero...

—_Whaaat_?

—Eh... que... no se puede poseer un ángel así cualquiera por las buenas.

—Eso vamos a tener que averiguarlo.

—Pero es... obvio.

—No lo es tanto.

—Bueno... bastante, tal vez si logramos que otros ángeles nos quieran.

—¿Por qué es tan importante el amor?

—Porque si no, no aceptan al... huésped.

—¿Lo has intentado?

—Pues... hum... S-Sí. Aunque si lo intenta con Gabriel sabrá si...

—NO voy a intentarlo con Gabriel —sí que va a hacerlo—. No es lo que... pretendo.

—Es... complicado, entonces. Tal vez podría hacer eso y olvidar lo de navidad.

—No, no. No va a venir él aquí a meterse a todos lados en Halloween y yo no hacer lo mismo con su _bloody_ navidad.

—Pero él se... hum... ¿S-Se metió en Halloween? —podrías sonar más convincente con esa fingida sorpresa. Ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que estaba ahí, disfrazado de... nazi y luego de ti.

—¿D-De mí?

—Síguete haciendo el imbécil. Anda... vamos dentro —le fulmina.

Él traga saliva y se calla. A lo mejor sí sabía que le estaba descorporizando a él. No, Crowley, pero le besaste, recuerda esa parte.

—¿Crees que le parezca altruista?

—Pues... ¿cómo se lo va a plantear?

—Tú se lo vas a plantear.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Sí. Tú vas a convencerle y explicarle lo que necesitamos. Y luego voy a intentar poseerla —chasquea los dedos para abrir la librería.

—¡No!

—Sí —pasa adelante, encontrando a Aziraphale sentada agobiadamente, vestida otra vez como siempre... Y pegándole un BUEN susto.

_—M-Mylord..._

_—What?_

—No quisiera poner en... peligro esto. El... El ángel trabaja para Gabriel, probablemente le diga de los planes. Tal vez sería mejor conseguir un par de ángeles distintos y dejar que ella...

—No he dicho que la poseamos a ella para subir, pero el _bloody_ cielo es organizado. Necesitamos que alguien nos explique.

—Ella ni siquiera trabaja mucho en el cielo, tal vez necesitaríamos a alguien más... acostumbrado a estar ahí.

—¿No va a navidad?

—Eh... exacto. N-Normalmente no.

—Igualmente, debe saber cómo funciona.

Aziraphale les mira nerviosa porque... Ehm... parece como si no estuviera aquí.

—Sí, pero yo no me arriesgaría.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues porque es fiel al cielo en muchas cosas y no es el ángel que ha ido más veces a esto, creo que es mejor dejarla al margen.

—Yo creo que... ella es quien nos puede ayudar. Pero preguntémosle a ella.

—Ella... ella va a querer inmiscuirse porque tiene miedo que... Probablemente tiene miedo que hagamos algo y así pensará que tiene algún control sobre todo esto o que... podrá incluso pararnos si hacemos algo que no le gusta.

—Lo que quiero que haga ella es... darnos información. Puedo chantajearlo si es necesario.

Aziraphale es que está físicamente... deteniéndose a sí misma de ir y besar a Crowley que ¡ES CROWLEY OTRA VEZ!

—No me fiaría mucho de la información que ella tenga.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley, luego mira a Belcebú... mira a Crowley de nuevo, se humedece los labios.

Crowley la mira al notar que lo hace. Aziraphale le sonríe y da dos pasos hacia él, abrazándole del cuello y besándole. Ya está, me da lo mismo si a Belcebú no le parece.

Crowley levanta las cejas y tras los primeros instantes de sorpresa... le besa de vuelta.

Belcebú hace la MADRE de los ojos en blanco. Sí, ya, bueno, si tienes suerte no se la tirará aquí mismo. Se sonroja y se mira los pies, y sinceramente rememora a Leviatán ahora mismo y el sentimiento de asquerosa envidia que evocaría.


	114. Chapter 114

Belcebú se abre paso entre los demonios, porque si alguien supone que a ella la van a dejar pasar sin pelear está asumiendo que esto es el cielo... pero sus propias amenazas, chasquidos y milagros bestias consiguen llegar al frente bastante... bueno, vamos a decir que eficientemente, sin el bastante.

Eso era exactamente a lo que se refería Crowley.

Porque además, las quejas... ¡había quien llevaba días así esperando cuerpo!

Pues claro. Y así seguirían.

Sí, eso no indicaba que no fueran a protestar, aunque ciertamente... los eventos de últimamente aún surtían efecto y nadie se atrevía a meterse realmente con Belcebú por ahora.

Pues claro. Así que... un buen rato más tarde, alguien termina de llevar los papeles, y unas cuantas firmas después, le piden a Crowley que vaya a la ventanilla por el cuerpo.

Entonces... ahí van.

Ooootro rato largo más tarde al fin Crowley sale... siendo Crowley.

O al menos eso parece. Él nos dirá si así se siente o si a este cuerpo le rechina la cadera.

La verdad, creo que lo PRIMERO que hace es desencajársela.

Cielos. Ahora ya puedes moverla libremente.

—Luego juegas con tus piernas. Vamos —protesta un poco Belcebú, impaciente.

—Sí, sí... —la sigue.

—Necesitas hablar con tu ángel.

—¿De qué?

—Lo que planeo es complicado y necesita trabajar para nosotros.

—No creo que quiera trabajar para nosotros.

—Yo creería, Crowley, que sería mucho más útil que cooperara por las buenas —le mira.

—Ya, pero... igualmente ellos tienen muchos problemas para hacer eso.

—Tu ángel parece tener menos problemas que el resto con que tú seas un demonio... podrá ayudarnos.

—Eh, pero ellos...

—No debe ser muy difícil obligarle a hacerlo entonces. Le traeremos de vuelta —Belcebú bufa, porque TODO es no.

—Vamos a... hum... buscarle y hablamos, en realidad están bastante predispuestos a ayudar si lo planteamos como algo... altruista y benevolente.

Le mira de reojo y le toma del brazo, para subir en modo _zombie_.

UGH.

_Shut up, _¡Deja de quejarte de todo, Crowley!

Pues es queeeee…

Sí, sí, tú vida es terrible. Belcebú se sacude la ropa.

Crowley chasquea los dedos quitándose la tierra, moviéndose el pelo y luego la mira. Belcebú también se limpia un poco con un chasquido, suspirando... porque de verdad que está teniendo un día de mierda.

—Hum... ¿T-Todo bien?

Ella se humedece los labios. Sinceramente su sensación era que las cosas estaban todo menos... bien. No. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado un trozo.

—Hum... _yes, of course_. Solo... el cielo... hmmm requiere un cambio de estrategia. Han cambiado su organización.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo se organizan ahora?

—Hay un contacto nuevo para el... infierno. Quiero saber a quién voy a asignar como contacto del infierno entonces y...

—Oh... y ¿quién es el nuevo... contacto?

Belcebú bufa porque no tiene muchas ganas de contarle pero...

—Decidió dejar de hablarme porque soy un demonio

—Ah... ya.

—Parece bastante definitivo —frunce el ceño—. No que me importe, claramente. Quizás sea mejor. Pero...

—Nah, no lo es.

—Sí lo es. Ha puesto a alguien más.

—Bueno, quizás sí lo es. Son muy drásticos cuando se asustan... pero eso no... borra lo que los atrajo en primer lugar. Especialmente cuando se calman y vuelven a aburrirse —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? ¿Te ha hecho eso tu ángel?

—Sí... o sea... No ha puesto nunca a otro porque no es él quien elige pero... si me ha echado y ha dicho que no me hablaría más.

—_Really_?!

—Infinidad de veces.

—¿Y qué haces?

—Esperar un poco y... llamar su atención de nuevo.

Belcebú se muerde el labio... pero le has quitado un poco del mal humor.

—Bien, por... Ehm... eso es que vamos a ir a la cena de navidad al cielo.

—Ah, es un buen... _wait, what?_

—¿Cuál es la parte que no has entendido?

—¿Al cielo en... navidad?

—Sí. Él vino a Halloween, yo voy a subir en Navidad contigo. Encubiertos, claro.

—¿C-Conmigo?

—Sí. Y el ángel tiene que ayudarnos.

—Pero es que... ¡es una mala idea! Se pasan el tiempo bendiciéndolo todo y ..

—Rezando, ya lo sé.

—Sí.

—Pensé que podríamos... poseer a dos de ellos.

—¿P-Poseer a... D-Dos?

—Sí.

—Pero...

—_Whaaat_?

—Eh... que... no se puede poseer un ángel así cualquiera por las buenas.

—Eso vamos a tener que averiguarlo.

—Pero es... obvio.

—No lo es tanto.

—Bueno... bastante, tal vez si logramos que otros ángeles nos quieran.

—¿Por qué es tan importante el amor?

—Porque si no, no aceptan al... huésped.

—¿Lo has intentado?

—Pues... hum... S-Sí. Aunque si lo intenta con Gabriel sabrá si...

—NO voy a intentarlo con Gabriel —sí que va a hacerlo—. No es lo que... pretendo.

—Es... complicado, entonces. Tal vez podría hacer eso y olvidar lo de navidad.

—No, no. No va a venir él aquí a meterse a todos lados en Halloween y yo no hacer lo mismo con su _bloody_ navidad.

—Pero él se... hum... ¿S-Se metió en Halloween? —podrías sonar más convincente con esa fingida sorpresa. Ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que estaba ahí, disfrazado de... nazi y luego de ti.

—¿D-De mí?

—Síguete haciendo el imbécil. Anda... vamos dentro —le fulmina.

Él traga saliva y se calla. A lo mejor sí sabía que le estaba descorporizando a él. No, Crowley, pero le besaste, recuerda esa parte.

—¿Crees que le parezca altruista?

—Pues... ¿cómo se lo va a plantear?

—Tú se lo vas a plantear.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Sí. Tú vas a convencerle y explicarle lo que necesitamos. Y luego voy a intentar poseerla —chasquea los dedos para abrir la librería.

—¡No!

—Sí —pasa adelante, encontrando a Aziraphale sentada agobiadamente, vestida otra vez como siempre... Y pegándole un BUEN susto.

_—M-Mylord..._

_—What?_

—No quisiera poner en... peligro esto. El... El ángel trabaja para Gabriel, probablemente le diga de los planes. Tal vez sería mejor conseguir un par de ángeles distintos y dejar que ella...

—No he dicho que la poseamos a ella para subir, pero el _bloody_ cielo es organizado. Necesitamos que alguien nos explique.

—Ella ni siquiera trabaja mucho en el cielo, tal vez necesitaríamos a alguien más... acostumbrado a estar ahí.

—¿No va a navidad?

—Eh... exacto. N-Normalmente no.

—Igualmente, debe saber cómo funciona.

Aziraphale les mira nerviosa porque... Ehm... parece como si no estuviera aquí.

—Sí, pero yo no me arriesgaría.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues porque es fiel al cielo en muchas cosas y no es el ángel que ha ido más veces a esto, creo que es mejor dejarla al margen.

—Yo creo que... ella es quien nos puede ayudar. Pero preguntémosle a ella.

—Ella... ella va a querer inmiscuirse porque tiene miedo que... Probablemente tiene miedo que hagamos algo y así pensará que tiene algún control sobre todo esto o que... podrá incluso pararnos si hacemos algo que no le gusta.

—Lo que quiero que haga ella es... darnos información. Puedo chantajearlo si es necesario.

Aziraphale es que está físicamente... deteniéndose a sí misma de ir y besar a Crowley que ¡ES CROWLEY OTRA VEZ!

—No me fiaría mucho de la información que ella tenga.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley, luego mira a Belcebú... mira a Crowley de nuevo, se humedece los labios.

Crowley la mira al notar que lo hace. Aziraphale le sonríe y da dos pasos hacia él, abrazándole del cuello y besándole. Ya está, me da lo mismo si a Belcebú no le parece.

Crowley levanta las cejas y tras los primeros instantes de sorpresa... le besa de vuelta.

Belcebú hace la MADRE de los ojos en blanco. Sí, ya, bueno, si tienes suerte no se la tirará aquí mismo. Se sonroja y se mira los pies, y sinceramente rememora a Leviatán ahora mismo y el sentimiento de asquerosa envidia que evocaría.

_Belcebú hace la MADRE de los ojos en blanco. Sí, ya, bueno, si tienes suerte no se la tirará aquí mismo. Se sonroja y se mira los pies, y sinceramente rememora a Leviatán ahora mismo y el sentimiento de asquerosa envidia que evocaría._

Ah, sí, ¿qué hay de ese mensaje de ese número desconocido? Ese de la... delegación de Egipto o algo.

Lo ha ignorado, como todos los mensajes que no son de Gabriel. Pero quizás por el hábito o por la costumbre o por no saber qué hacer ahora mismo con sus manos, saca su teléfono y lo mira, pensando que... maldita sea, ella merecería estar besando a su ángel ahora mismo. Ella quería abrazarle y habría dado probablemente la piel de sus alas, solo para que Gabriel corriera a besarla como el estúpido ángel este había corrido a besar al idiota de Crowley.

Abaddon dice que es. Digo, por darles un poco de espacio a los otros dos.

_Bloody hell_... Abaddon? Abre el mensaje a ver qué dice.

Sí, eso dice "_Hello, I'm Abaddon_. He estado en la tierra durante la revuelta, ¿va todo bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"_What the hell_ hacías en la Tierra?"

"Tentaciones, claro."

"¿En Halloween? ¡Les he dicho cientos de veces que es mandatorio bajar en Halloween!" Hala, qué hay que echarle la bronca a alguien y tú pareces el indicado

"Ah... sí. Hum... era... ¿era entonces? Perdí mi calendario"

¡Que excusa tan absolutamente imbécil! Piensa para sí

"-.- Ya sabes el castigo."

"Recuérdamelo"

"100 azotes" (Mira tú... ustedes y sus azotes)

"Ah, no es para tanto."

"Es la regla."

"Sí, sí, no me preocupa. ¿Qué pasa con Leviatán?"

"¿No te preocupan azotes?

"Nah, pensé que sería peor. ¿Vas a dármelos tú?" Deja de flirtear con ella bestialmente.

"No, tengo bastantes demonios para castigar. ¡Serán 1000 si 100 no te parecen los bastantes!"

"Hum... vaya. Bueno, quién va a ocupar el lugar de Leviatán ahora?" La decepción.

"Si pretendes ocuparlo tú está no es la forma, tienes que llenar el formato A791x Aunque me temo que Leviatán al final solo fue descorporizado."

"Oh... ¿y dónde me entregan eso?"

"En la fila 23, pasillo A57"

"¿Y a quien se lo entrego?"

"A mí, en este caso."

"¿Y te han dado muchos?"

"Algunos, sí"

"¿Y tú eres quien lo elige? Vaya, pensaba que esto iba a más de... cada uno con un arma blanca en un círculo y el que sobreviva..."

"¿Qué Crees que somos? ¿Salvajes? Hay un proceso de selección antes de pasar a la acción"

"Ah, claro, claro... demasiada gente en el círculo tampoco es buena."

"Veo que lo tienes clarísimo. ¿Por qué querrías ser Leviatán?"

"Por el poder. ¿Y cuantas bajas hubo al final?"

"¿Esto es un interrogatorio?"

"Es... curiosidad. Estoy escribiendo un artículo de prensa."

Belcebú frunce el ceño porque la prensa del infierno NUNCA le ayudaba.

"Tal vez podrías contarme como empezó la revuelta"

Belcebú se sonroja. Había sido todo culpa de ese beso descuidado y absurdo... que había creado el rápido rumor de que tenía un corazón... se había diseminado como reguero de pólvora.

Para este momento, Crowley se lleva a Aziraphale a la trastienda discretamente después de que Aziraphale le dice tres veces que no pueden hacer eso porque está Belcebú.

Belcebú no lo nota... aún, vacila un poco y se va a buscar el contacto de Gabriel para abrir alguna de las fotos que le ha mandado... de hecho abre su foto de perfil del _whatsapp_.

"Corren rumores por ahí, pero no sería un profesional justo sin contrastar la información para mis lectores" Sigue Abaddon ¿desde cuándo nadie quiere ser justo en el infierno? Sale de su ensimismamiento frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué _fucking_ rumores? ¿Me estás amenazando?"

"¿Amenazar?"

"¿Qué es lo que vas a escribir?"

"¡La verdad!"

"¿Que es cuál?"

"No lo sé, para eso te estoy preguntando."

"Leviatán creyó poder derrocarme y pagó las consecuencias. Como las pagará Lucifer y el resto de los demonios que ayudaron."

"Pero ¿y cómo pensaron que... era una buena idea?

"¿Qué estúpido rumor estás intentando confirmar?"

Escribe y borra un par de veces lo escrito.

Belcebú suspira, nerviosita, porque ya se imagina lo que le va a decir...

"Dicen que besaste a alguien."

Y ese alguien la había besado de vuelta, piensa para sí. Con ganas y... afecto. Porque entonces parecía no ser TAN grave que fuera un _bloody_ demonio.

"Dicen que era... un ángel de incognito"

Escribe y borra. Escribe y borra. ¡Ugh!

"Así hubiera yo besado a quien hubiera yo besado, yo puedo hacer lo que me salga de los huevos. Leviatán aprendió eso"

"Dicen que pudiste contra Leviatán gracias a él"

Belcebú se revuelve ooootra vez

"No necesito un _bloody_ ángel para controlar al infierno."

"Dicen que les debes un favor."

"No le debo ningún favor de mierda, ¡descorporicé a la mitad de sus Arcángeles!"

"Además eso..."

Belcebú bufa, harta del mundo entero.

"No le debo un favor a nadie y no tengo nada más que declarar. Cuida bien tus palabras en el artículo."

"Aunque dicen que no lo hiciste con el que besaste, solo con el resto."

Gabri... Abaddón, ¿exactamente que intentas? Yo qué sé... saber qué piensa y que dice sobre él al resto.

"Eso dicen, ¿eh? Veo que no has escuchado la versión correcta"

"¿Cuál es esa?"

"¿No sabes cómo se rindieron todos?"

"¿Todos quienes?"

"Los rebeldes. ¿Estás poniendo atención o no?" Ojos en blanco, bufa y se sienta por ahí

"Sí, sí. ¿Cómo se rindieron? Dicen que te mandaron agua bendita desde el cielo."

"¡Me cago en su agua bendita! Les descorporice a todos, ¡incluyendo al rehén!"

"¿Qué rehén?"

"Veo que no tienes información suficiente."

"Pues cuéntame."

"Tenían a un ángel de rehén, alguien pensó que me rendiría para salvarle."

"¿Qué ángel?"

Belcebú se revuelve antes de responder.

"El ángel encubierto"

"¿Quién era?"

"Eso no tiene relevancia alguna."

"No era rehén de nada."

"Era rehén de los rebeldes"

"No, no lo era."

"Tú no tienes ni idea."

"No eres la única a quien estoy entrevistando."

"Sé que lo tenían, yo misma le vi."

"Sería otro, no al que besaste."

"No, era al que besé."

"No, no lo era. Te engañaron"

"Sí lo era, nadie hubiera asumido que iba a ir a rescatar a ningún otro..." frunce el ceño.

"Te dijeron que lo era y no lo era. Aunque eso significa que sí hay un ángel al que hubieras ido a salvar."

"Sí lo era. ¡Y no hay un ángel al que hubiera ido a salvar!"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora con ellos?"

"Enjuiciarles y castigarles" ¡Más Justo el infierno que el cielo!

"¿Con azotes?"

"No. Probablemente con la muerte."

"¿Extinción o descorporización?"

"Si no son convincentes de su rendición, extinción."

"Pero ya se han rendido."

"Rendición total y completa lealtad a mí."

"¿Porque no habrían de decirte eso, lo hagan o no, si el castigo es la extinción total?"

De repente van a empezar a oírse gemidos por ahí dentro. Ojos en blanco. Les detesta.

"¿Estás cuestionando mis métodos?"

"Sí."

El Aura de Belcebú no se hace más clara

"Si no lo hago yo, no lo hace nadie" eso se lo ha dicho más de una vez en las juntas de los martes.

Belcebú frunce el ceño con esas palabras, demasiado familiares. ¿Era esto su mente... haciéndole pensar cosas que no?

"Hay cosas peores que la extinción."

"¿Y por qué no las aplicas?"

"¡Sí que las aplico!"

"No, estás aplicando la extinción a pesar de que dices que hay cosas peores."

"La extinción es una solución para mí y una advertencia para el resto. Aún si eres el mismísimo Lucifer o Leviatán. Si te rebelas, desapareces."

"Sin embargo, eres tan dulce que pretendes dejarles que te mientan y no les pase nada... ya veo porque vas por ahí besando ángeles."

_"I'm not sweet!"_

"Claro que no. Oye, tengo una junta con los proveedores de las tarjetas postales de este año. Te llamo luego".

¡Tan tonto!

Ya se le ha olvidado que era Abaddón.

Belcebú sonríe, tontamente. _Bloody hell._

A ella también se le ha olvidado.

Seh. Aunque ella no tiene una junta tan urgente. Así que unos segundos más tarde va a parpadear, sorprendida... wtf acaba de pasar?

Singuen los gemidos al otro lado

Y debe oír por ahí atrás a Aziraphale que está intentando no gritar pero... ¿no es tan simple?

Tan mona. Porque además después de lo de antes en la cocina ahora sí que no la va a dejar terminar rápido.

¡Ugh! ¡Después de que! ¡Si no se ha dejado hacer casi nada!

—Ugh... —Belcebú arruga la nariz, y aun así, siente el corazón mucho más calientito ahora mismo

Aziraphale insiste en taparse la boca porque ¡está Belcebú ahí afuera!

"No les riñas demasiado..." le responde Belcebú a... Gabriel. Bueno a este nuevo número, guardándolo como Gabriel2.

_"Sweet"_

_"Shut up!"_ Se ríe igual.

De hecho, él le manda un corazón.

"_Arse_" responde sonrojándose.

Ya no le va a contestar más, pero al menos se va a ir a la junta de mejor humor y brillando un poquito, aunque luego no la va a llamar.

Ya, ya se imagina, malditasea. Aun así... esto le da un poco de... esperanza.

Crowley te lo ha dicho.

Sí, sí... sí. Ya él le había dado bastante, esto lo confirma.

De hecho, suficiente de buen humor se pone para descubrirse a sí misma CANTANDO una mierda de VILLANCICOS que tiene el ángel puestos de fondo solo unos minutos más tarde.

Horrorizada los calla con un chasquido mirando alrededor no sea que, Satán no lo quiera, alguien la haya oído.

No sé lo que tarden en acabar los otros dos.

Cuando se harte va a vestirles de un chasquido y a abrir la puerta... Y no va a ser en tanto tiempo.

¡No puede vestirlos mientras él tiene aún eso dentro de ella!

Uy. No sé. Probablemente los separe de golpe y luego los vista. Ugh.

—¿YA TERMINAS, CROWLEYYY?

No, pero ahora ya...

—VENGA, LLEVAN HORAS AHÍ

Carraspea un poco porque esto es como... "Sí, mamá" pero no hay huevos.

—Quizás deberías contarle este asunto de que... si no han usado protección podría estar embarazada... —le susurra Aziraphale, bastante avergonzada.

—Pues díselo.

—¿Y-Yo? N-No, va a querer poseerme

—Vaaaale, vale.

—Esperaría que si le dices eso... fuera directamente con Gabriel a hablarlo.

—¿Tú crees? Más bien va a querer saber si tú...

—Yo no lo estoy, le diremos que hemos tenido cuidado todas la veces.

—No sé si te va a creer. Ya se lo diré.

—¿Crees que no deberíamos decirle?

—Tal vez cuando no estés.

—¿Algo que deba saber? —le sonríe un poco y se le acerca para darle un beso.

—¿De qué?

—No sé, ¿te ha dicho algo de lo que pretende? ¿Algo?

—COME OOON

—Ahora nos lo dirá —ahí va. Aziraphale suspira y va tras él... y aún le tiemblan las piernas, la verdad.

—Ehm... Hey.

—¡Eso tomó su tiempo!

—Las mejores cosas lo toman.

—Hmm... ¿Ya le has puesto en el... modo en que te complacerá en lo que pidas?

—Lo ehm... estaría más si... hubiéramos terminado.

—¿¡No han terminado?!

—No... —mira a Aziraphale de reojo

Aziraphale se sonroja porque... Ehm... ella si ha terminado una vez casi al comenzar, pero no al final. Y si, ha sido frustrante.

Ah, no, en general deben haber terminado como unas veinte veces, pero esta última... Fue cortada además, dramáticamente.

—En fin... ¿_Angel_, puedes ir a buscar a... un amigo tuyo y traérnoslo?

—¿Un... amigo mío? ¿Para?

—Hacer unas pruebas. Necesitamos... Crowley necesita tu ayuda —explica Belcebú.

—Queremos subir al cielo en Navidad —resume Crowley.

—En... _what?_ No —sentencia Aziraphale.

Crowley se encoge de hombros, porque él lo dijo.

—No es pregunta, vamos a ir y tienes que ayudarnos —replica Belcebú. Crowley vuelve a mirar a Aziraphale.

—No pueden ir al cielo en navidad, es una fecha muy compleja.

—Eso es lo que yo he dicho.

—No me importa, el vino con nosotros en Halloween, disfrazado, nosotros vamos a ir al cielo —sentencia Belcebú.

—Vamos a... poseer a otro ángel y a ti, así que elige a alguien interesante —pide Crowley.

—¿¡A poseer a otro ángel y a mí?! Para ir al cielo en navidad —pregunta Aziraphale.

—Eso... es...

—Una idea brillante —tan sarcástico

—Yo había pensado poseer a dos ángeles cualesquiera y que él —Belcebú señala a Aziraphale—. Nos ayude estando ahí arriba de ser necesario

—Ah... entonces necesitamos dos amigos tuyos. O dos ángeles que te caigan mal, casi mejor...

—¿Qué hay del amor?

—Es... relativamente fácil de conseguir, ¿no? Ya tenemos experiencia.

—_What_?! —pregunta Aziraphale sorprendido

—Ella, ya sabe cómo enamorar un ángel, supongo que no tendrá problema en enamorar a otro.

—¿Y tú? —Aziraphale le mira.

—Yo... creo que iré contigo. A pesar de todo.

—Mejor.

Crowley le manda un beso y luego se gira a Belcebú.

—Lo siento, es bastante celosa.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco.

—Oh... ¿celos? Eso no debería de sentir no un ángel ¿o sí?

—No, claro. Igual que nosotros no sentimos amor.

Belcebú le mira fijamente y se sonroja

_—Shut up._

—El plan es... dos Ángeles en navidad... es complicado —reflexiona Aziraphale. Crowley sonríe un poco a pesar de todo porque últimamente se está volviendo más divertido meterse con ella.

—Nah, uno ya lo tenemos, así que solo necesitamos otro.

—El problema son todas las cosas que se hacen en navidad —sigue Aziraphale.

—¿Qué cosas son? —pregunta Crowley.

—Muchas, no saben lo organizado que es el cielo.

—Por eso, subir como dos ángeles... nadie notara nada raro.

—Pero tendrían que ensayar... no es tan fácil como creen.

Crowley mira a Belcebú esta vez.

—Pues ensayaremos... —decide ella.

—Claro, ¿a quién no le encanta cantar villancicos? —protesta Crowley sarcástico.

—A Gabriel —asegura Aziraphale—. Y a mí, pero más a él.

Belcebú se sonroja.

—Era un poco sarcástico.

—No, no, lo digo en serio... son muchas complicaciones. Tienen además que ensayar y cantar.

—Seguro puede hacer tú esa parte.

—Ella va a tener que hacerlo. Si lo hace mal lo notarán.

—Vamos a probar si realmente podemos... subir o no.

—¿Creen que no podamos? —pregunta Belcebú.

—Ehh... —Aziraphale mira a Belcebú de reojo.

—Pues tendrá que enamorar al ángel... un poquito primero. Tal vez una cita...

Belcebú bufa porque no quiere enamorar a ningún ángel que no sea Gabriel.

—Una cita... pensaba bajar a Daniel, sinceramente... —confiesa Aziraphale.

—¿Qué pasa si te poseo? —pregunta Belcebú directamente a Aziraphale—. ¿Ya lo han probado con falta de amor?

Crowley da un paso frente a ella de golpe del puro terror.

—¿Qué tiene de terrible que le posea unos segundos? —pregunta Belcebú.

—Es... es muy doloroso, de verdad.

—Podemos intentarlo.

—No... no es una buena idea.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco. Es que va a hacerlo, igualmente va a hacerlo.

—¡POR SU ESTADO! —chilla Crowley a la desesperada.

—_What_?!

—U-Usted... de hecho, no creo que sea buena idea poseer a nadie en lo absoluto.

—¿De qué hablas? —Vale, la has detenido.

—Podría estar... embarazada. De Gabriel.

Belcebú parpadea. Y parpadea otra vez.

_—WHAAAAT?!_

—Así es como se embarazan los humanos, así que... es algo posible.

—Emba... no... No sé de qué hablas. ¿¡Embarazada?! —está bastante histérica

—Podría ser.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se levanta un poco.

—A llevar un... pequeño ángel... ahí dentro —señala su abdomen con la cabeza.

—_WHAAAAAT?!_ NO!

—Nunca se sabe —se encoge de hombros.

—Ugh! No! ¿Ella tiene un pequeño ángel dentro? —señala a Aziraphale.

—¡NO! NO. No. Nosotros usamos protección.

—¿¡Protección de qué?!

Chasquea los dedos y aparece un condón. Belcebú levanta las cejas... y vacila, un poco en terror.

—Y-Yo…Yo... pero... ¡no hemos usado eso!

—Pues es posible que haya un bebé en camino... —explica Aziraphale

—U-U-Un... _what?!_

—Un ángel, probablemente, aunque concebido en pecado, claro.

—No voy a... pfff! Como voy a... pffff... no! E-¡Eso lo se puede! —les mira a uno y luego al otro.

—¿No?

—P-Pues... N-No creo que... yo no... N-No lo... ¡No tengo idea! ¡No creo ser igual que los humanos por dentro!

—Habría que... asegurarnos, de todos modos.

Belcebú se muerde el labio pensando que no tiene NI IDEA de cómo asegurarse de eso, pero...

—O sea... desde el punto en que toda la parte del placer sí funciona, ¿qué sentido tendría que eso lo hiciera y no lo otro? —reflexiona Crowley.

—Además te presentas como mujer... No lo requieres, pero cuando se hace el milagro de hacernos un cuerpo y que seamos hombres o mujeres humanas, Dios lo hace a imagen y semejanza de sus pupilos humanos, creería yo... todo incluido —añade Aziraphale.

—Claro, a no ser que EXPRESAMENTE hubiera hecho que... no funcionara, lo que parece que es por defecto... es funcional.

—¡Pero él es un ángel! ¡Y yo un demonio! No somos no es... ugh —sigue chillando Belcebú.

—A ver... que podría ser que no. Pero lo que dice la lógica es que podría... ser que sí —insiste Crowley.

—Ugh, ugh, ugh... ¡Ugh! Tú —señala a Aziraphale—. Quítamelo.

—¿Q-Que yo haga... qué? —Aziraphale parpadea.

—¡Cúrame y quítamelo! De hecho... Gabriel lo ha hecho... ¡de hecho tú me apuñalaste! Seguro se ha muerto con eso —sigue señalando a Aziraphale.

Crowley levanta las cejas porque no había pensado eso. Belcebú y su infinita capacidad de hacer que Aziraphale se sienta fatal.

—Pero Gabriel la curó. Seguro curó todo lo que hubiera ahí.

—Y-Yo no la... u-usted...

—O sea, eso dicen, aunque fuera... de manera inconsciente, como no iba a curar a su propio vástago.

—Ugh! ¡No! No puedo tener un _bloody_ ángel creciendo dentro, va a... matarme. O a... Ugh! No, no... ugh —Belcebú arruga la nariz solo de pensarlo, imaginándose con una gran panza, con pechos chorreando de leche y pariendo un bebé blanco y brillante que el cielo usaría en su contra.

Junta los dedos para chasquearlos y directamente desaparecer el problema pero Aziraphale habla solo un instante antes de que lo haga, interrumpiéndole.

—Si Gabriel se entera de que mató a su propio hijo no se lo va a perdonar jamás.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blaaaaaanco.

—Y bastantes cosas tiene ya por las que no perdonarla nunca —añade Crowley.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Pues... Quiero decir, s-su actitud... no parece la mejor.

—¿Mi actitud no te parece la mejor? —frunce el ceño.

—¡La de él!

—¡Has dicho que tiene cosas por las que no perdonarme!

—Pues... ¿no es verdad que no le habla?

—Por ser un demonio... eso no puedo arreglarlo. ¿Y eso es algo previo a él, qué puede no perdonarme? —pregunta sonrojándose igual

—E-Eso —y que le DESCORPORIZASTE, SALVAJE, QUE ERES UNA SALVAJE.

Belcebú gira la cara y se revuelve un poco pensando en la descorporizacion también, vale, aunque Gabriel parece haberla perdonado un poquito. Aunque ha dicho... insistentemente... que no estaba de rehén...

—¿Entonces no le habla? —interrumpe Aziraphale su línea de pensamiento.

—Nah, bueno, le ha dado uno de vuestros prontos de... es un demonio, todo está mal, no debo juntarme con ella porque es pecado y blablablá, ya sabes, vade retro, satanás y todo lo otro —explica Crowley desinteresado.

—¿Nuestros "prontos"? —Aziraphale le fulmina.

—Pues es como... de pronto.

—Sí, sí... lo dices como si nos diera como una gripe.

—Pues así es, no tiene mucho sentido.

—¿Decir que ustedes son demonios? Pues lo son y está... está mal.

—Pero no siempre pensáis lo mismo.

—Siempre lo pensamos, solo... algunas veces lo ignoramos mejor que otras —explica Aziraphale mordiéndose el labio.

—Ya, claro.

—Claro, claro... un día todo es perfecto, y cinco minutos más tarde es un "ya no te quiero volver a ver nunca más"

—Exacto —Crowley señala a Belcebú, dándole la razón.

—Y ni me hables porque eres un _bloody_ monstruo y un demonio asqueroso —añade ella.

—¡Pues nosotros no hicimos las reglas! Y no saben el... escarnio público que implica que... los demás se enterarán de las cosas...

Belcebú abre la boca y levanta las cejas.

—Claro, claro, como no acaba de haber una _bloody_ revuelta en el infierno por esto... no tenemos ni idea.

Aziraphale parpadea mirándola porque en eso no había pensado...

—La verdad, yo lo llevo bastante mejor —asegura Crowley.

—Claro, diciéndole a todo mundo que yo soy un ridículo... —murmura Aziraphale.

—Pues es que lo eres... pero eso no era lo que hablábamos.

¡La caaaaara de Aziraphale! Boca abierta y todo.

—_Whatever_ —murmura Belcebú notando que, en realidad, era cierto que todo este lío del infierno era en parte culpa a la bajada de Gabriel, como para que ahora no quisiera hablarle.

—El asunto aquí es el embarazo —sentencia Crowley volviendo al tema.

—Ugh! —Belcebú vuelve a acordarse—. Voy a terminar con eso y a enfocarnos en el asunto real, que es es qué hay que ir al cielo en Navidad.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale de reojo.

—No, no, Belcebú. Créeme, no quieres terminar con ello... deberías ir a contarle —insiste la ángel.

—O al menos asegurarse que no lo tiene —añade Crowley.

—¿Que no tengo qué? —Belcebú mira a Crowley.

—Un ángel en el vientre.

Belcebú aprieta los ojos otra vez

—No tengo ni idea de cómo asegúrame de eso.

—Ya... Nadie, en realidad.

—Gabriel... puede tener acceso a Sanación —explica Aziraphale—. Ahí podrían revisar.

Crowley le mira de reojo, porque no cree que Gabriel quiera que todo el cielo sepa...

—O podría Gabriel revisar... no sé, meterte ahí de contrabando. ¡No lo sé!

—Aunque para eso tendría que saberlo Gabriel.

—No sé si quiero decirle... igual piensa que lo he hecho porque soy un demonio o yo qué sé. O sea. Que me he acostado con él y hecho esto con la mala intención de tener un bebé ángel con él, siempre me acusa de estas cosas.

Aziraphale mira. Crowley de reojo porque el mismo ha usado argumentos parecidos en otro momento. Se sonroja y carraspea porque no le parecía parecerse a Gabriel, la verdad, y ahora pareciera que sí.

—Pero... ni siquiera sabía que esto iba a pasar.

—Ya, ya lo sé. ¡Ni siquiera es algo que quiera que pase!

—Entonces no tiene el más mínimo sentido... aunque...

—De hecho es algo que NO quiero que pase. ¿Aunque qué?

—Podríamos ir nosotros... a sanación. Mientras todos los demás están... cantando o _whatever_. En navidad, quiero decir, —¿quién iba a notarlo? —propone Crowley.

—Pero... ustedes no iban físicamente a subir al cielo. ¿O sí?

—Tal vez debería... ella.

—¿Tienes un despacho en el cielo? —pregunta Belcebú a Aziraphale, que niega con la cabeza... con trabajos tiene unas ruinas de librería en la tierra.

Anda ya, si ya la han arreglado. Ruinas, ¡RUINAS!

—En la... oficina de Gabriel, Quizás podría esconderme —piensa Belcebú—. Entrar, esconderme, poseer al ángel, en cualquier coro... desposeerle, ir a Sanación y luego volver.

Aziraphale opina que ese es el plan más difícil en la historia.

—Creo que deberían elegir entre ir a Sanación o subir al cielo poseyendo un ángel. No se puede hacer las dos cosas.

—Sí, no podremos practicar si no sabemos a qué ángel puede poseer —asiente Crowley.

—Puedo practicar con ella sin problema... no quiero más ángeles con esta información.

—¡No! Y-Yo tengo que... yo tengo que practicar con ella. Además, no sabemos si poseer a alguien y dejar su cuerpo en su estado...

—¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué el _bloody_ angelito accidentalmente se muera?

Aziraphale se lleva las manos al abdomen de manera muy sutil con ese comentario de Belcebú.

—O... se la coma a usted mientras no está —propone Crowley.

—¡No me va a comer un _bloody_ ángel! Voy a matarlo —Belcebú frunce el ceño con esa idea.

—Llama a Gabriel y dile... —Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—Está en una junta.

—Y además íbamos a mirar a ver antes de decirle.

Todo esto es y a desorganización absoluta digna del infierno y de todo lo qué pasa con Belcebú, que es muy bestia

—Yo lo que quiero saber realmente es... —mira a Aziraphale... cierra los ojos... y va a poseerle de golpe.

—¡No! —ahí va Crowley también cuando se da cuenta.

Dios mío.


	115. Chapter 115

No sé qué va a pasar...

Por el amor de Dios que no explote el cuerpo de Aziraphale.

Esperemos.

Lo que va a pasar es que van a echar a Aziraphale de su cuerpo. Gracias.

Entonces la echan del cuerpo y sinceramente, Crowley pelea por echar también a Belcebú a base de puro terror y adrenalina

Joder, ¡son todos tan histéricos! Belcebú protesta y acaba por salirse de ahí, coño, ¡que solo quiere probar!

Crowley hace a Aziraphale respirar como si viniera de correr, en PÁNICO ABSOLUTO porque es que seguro ella le echa la bronca ahora.

Belcebú se vuelve a su cuerpo.

—_What the fuck,_ Crowley!

—V-Vamos por... otro... ángel. Por favor —suplica.

—¿Que otro ángel va a querer venir si los que nos quieren no... Quieren? _bloody hell!_ —se queja ella, joder, que todo el mundo es tan histérico—. ¡No iba a hacerle nada!

—Otro, cualquiera. El que sea.

—Dile que traiga a otro.

—Se lo digo. De verdad... ¿Aziraphale?

No responde.

—Aziraphale? AZIRAPHALE! —gira alrededor porque no le siente.

Lo siento, es que me parece que le han lanzado LEJOS. No responde por ahora.

Se pone aún más nervioso, dando vueltas, buscándole. Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es tú culpa.

—Aziraphale! Sigue mi voz! Aziraphale!

Tarda, tarda un par de minutos más.

Es que la desesperación.

Sí, sí, le entiendo. La verdad le entiendo y es que además le han hecho dos orgasmos de golpe. O sea...

—¡No la encuentro! _Shit shit shit shit shit_ ¡Dije que esto pasaría pero no tenía que pasar!

—¡Es tu culpa! —insiste Belcebú

—¡Aziraphaleeeee!

Aparece, sí que aparece... pero no se mete en su cuerpo un par de segundos hasta ver que Belcebú se está moviendo en el suyo y cuando se mete es él quien le da el orgasmo a Crowley

Para que todos digan que están poco satisfechos, dice Belcebú, ¡a quien nadie le da un orgasmo!

Eso te pasa cuando eliges al ángel más egoísta y narcisista del cielo para que lo haga.

Maldita sea. Porque además ni poseyéndole ella va a tener la satisfacción

Aunque el día que lo haga...

Pues a ver si algún día se digna a hacerlo de verdad. Belcebú empieza a dudarlo, la verdad, que algún día vaya a tirársela en serio. Habitualmente él ni se mueve. De hecho ahora que lo pienso, si mal no recuerdo ella no ha terminado aún una sola vez cuando está con él.

Exacto.

Maldita sea. Con las _bloody_ ganas que le tiene de que haga lo que sabe hacer porque además sabe que va a saber hacerlo.

Cuanta fe tienes tú. Mientras no te haga daño con el tamaño de su... asexualidad angelical.

¿¡Cuál asexualidad?! O jos en blan co.

Dicen que los ángeles son asexuados y él tiene palmo y medio de asexualidad.

No lo es, él hace el _bloody_ esfuerzo. Qué coño va a ser asexual, tiene un palmo y medio de... NO asexualidad.

Asexualidad masculina.

Asexualidad mental, es lo que tiene. Física no tiene la más mínima.

En fin, Crowley recupera un poco la consciencia y carraspea antes de volver a su cuerpo.

"¿E-Estás bien?"

Ya no está ahí. Entonces es este idiota el que entra en pánico.

—CROWLEY?! CROWLEEEEY?!

—¡Estoy! Estoy...

—¿¡DÓNDE?! ¿¡DÓNDEEE?! —los gritos dramáticos.

—Aquí —se lleva una mano al pelo, porque está en su propio cuerpo.

Aziraphale se gira a Crowley y otra vez, corre a abrazarle y Crowley le abraza de vuelta porque es cosa de la casa lo del drama.

—¡Por Satanás con ustedes dos! —se queja Belcebú.

—Lo siento, lo siento... no quería irme —susurra Aziraphale—. Pero pensé que iba a explotar y...

—¡Me asustaste un montón!

—Estoy bien, _my darling..._ perdona —le aprieta más contra sí.

—¿Son así de imbéciles los dos siempre?

Crowley carraspea un poco porque ehm... sí, eso. Sigue aquí Belcebú y esto está yendo a lo ridículo.

—Solo era un PRUEBA. _Bloody hell..._ trae a otro ángel.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale para que vaya, un poco suplicante. Aziraphale le mira con cara de... de verdad no sé a quién traer.

¡Cualquiera!

El ángel aprieta los ojos

—No destruyan nada, _please_. Ofrécele un té, Darling.

—S-Sí, claro.

Besito a Crowley igual. Se estira la ropa y se arregla un poco antes de ir hacia la puerta. Crowley le mira, nervioso.

—_I love you_. No sé si algún ángel querrá venir conmigo a esto... No creo que alguno lo merezca...

—Trae uno que te caiga mal... pero que no sea Gabriel.

—¿A Miguel? Nadie va a acompañarme aquí

—Sería mejor si tuviéramos a Lucifer en vez de Belcebú.

—Es que no puedo hacerle esto... a ninguno. Es traición.

—Pues vamos nosotros a secuestrar uno.

Aziraphale se muerde el labio, porque preferiría que así fuera.

—¿Vamos? —propone Crowley a Belcebú.

—¿A cazar ángeles? ¿Hoy? Seguro —¡al fin algo divertido hoy!

—Ehm... sí.

—Vamos —se levanta. Aziraphale la mira de reojo pensando que ya tuvo bastante de ella hoy con un orgasmo forzado.

Ahí va Crowley con ella mirando a Aziraphale de reojo.

—Debería... avisar en el cielo. Esto no está bien.

—No te extralimites, _Angel_.

—Lo haré... cuando termine de hacer unas cosas —se humedece los labios.

—Bien.

—Les esperaré aquí.

Crowley asiente.

—Entre menos importante, más fácil.

—Vamos a Westminster, seguro que hay alguno ahí.

—¿Cuidando a _The queen_? Vamos —Belcebú asiente, con su voz plana

—No, en la iglesia.

—¿No tienen encerrada ahí a su reina esa anciana?

—Yo qué sé.

—Dios mío... —susurra Aziraphale —. _Please_, no se hagan matar, ¿vale? Con cuidado.

Ojos en blanco de todos.

—_Shut up. Let's go,_ Crowley —Belcebú ahí se va hacia la puerta tan segura y él la sigue.

Aziraphale igual pasea de un lado a otro tan preocupada porque ahora secuestran ángeles y ella es cómplice.

Nah, que va. No es cómplice, está coaccionado.

Sí que lo es... o eso pensarán. Y... quizás debería avisar a Gabriel. Se lo plantea por un momento con absoluta seriedad, pero... Crowley. No puede traicionar a Belcebú... ¿y si le hace algo a Crowley? Se auto convence de que a los ángeles no puede pasarles nada y que solo espiar en la cena de navidad no será TAN grave.

No, no, claro.

Es que... Ugh. Sí que lo es. Ahora que vengan se los dirá que no, no puede ayudarles. No a esto. Ya ya hecho bastante con decirles... lo que les ha dicho.

Claro.

¿¡Claro qué?! No hagan claro así como si no le creyeran.

Y los vas a mandar al cielo sin apenas idea de qué...

Ugh, vale, no... Pero ¡igualmente no deberían subir!

Si te consuela, Crowley está de acuerdo. No deberían subir pero... pues aquí estamos, si tu crees que tienes que hacer concesiones por tu jefe...

Son más o menos semejantes.

xoOox

Bueno pues... vuelven. Probablemente los traen a ambos con el saco de los secuestros en la cabeza. Dos, porque Belcebú ha insistido. Además no me extrañaría que acabara descorporizando a uno, no está mal tener otro de repuesto. _We know her._

Pues hala, dos, con bolsas en la cabeza, en la librería se Aziraphale.

—¿Les conoces?

Aziraphale gira la cara porque conoce un poco a uno de ellos... y esto es un poco su culpa.

—Esta se parece a la de Harry Potter, ¿sabes? A la maestra —Crowley señala a uno.

—¿Cual maestra? —pregunta un poco renuentemente, aún sin poder creer que su librería esté siendo un calabozo de ángeles.

—_Rottenmayer_.

Joooo, vale, el que intentaba hacer un poco de drama y tú que le haces sonreír.

—Esa es de Heidi... a menos que te refieras a McGonagall.

—Sí, eso... la escocesa.

Aziraphale le sonríe un poco más.

—No les lastimaron, ¿verdad?

—Nah —carraspeo carraspeo.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos y se acerca a curarles. ¡De verdad se siente culpable y no están ayudando!

—¿Qué tal que les ofreces una bebida caliente y un poco de consuelo? —propone Crowley.

La verdad es que... no quiere ni verles. Cómplice de secuestro de unos demonios... no se podía caer más bajo.

Ya, ya... ni siquiera te están obligando.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley con cara de circunstancias.

—Esto no fue buena idea... son ángeles inocentes —les mira, ahí inconscientes.

—No les hicimos nada que no te haya hecho el infierno a ti o a Gabriel —replica Belcebú.

—Eso no es muy alentador... Teniendo en cuenta... —carraspeo de Crowley—. De todos modos, querida, si no te importa... —chasquea los dedos y amarra a Aziraphale también igual que a los otros dos. Luego les quita los sacos de la cabeza y les devuelve el conocimiento.

Después de la sorpresa inicial... Aziraphale le sonríe cómplice a Crowley un segundo. Belcebú levanta las cejas con eso, mirando a Crowley de reojo.

—Bien, sorpresa sorpresa, habéis sido los tres secuestrados por demonios, por favor, contened la excitación.

Es que además... las historias que corren últimamente por ahí cuando se habla de secuestros de demonios. Aziraphale mira a los otros dos a ver cómo debe reaccionar

Vamos, que le han hecho esto tantas malditas veces que su reacción ya es un poco en plan "«bostezo», terminen rápido."

Cínica.

¡No es cinismo!

Igual los otros dos parpadean descolocados y entran en pánico. Uno de ellos empieza a rezar en voz alta y Aziraphale les imita un poco...

—Ugh, _shut up_! Sus rezos no servirán de nada —asegura Belcebú.

—De hecho más vale que empecéis a cooperar.

—¿C-Cooperar cómo? —pregunta Aziraphale.

—El plan pasa porque nos contéis... todo lo que necesitemos saber para infiltrarnos en el cielo en Navidad —sigue Crowley.

—Infiltrarse en... ¿¡demonios en el cielo?! Vade retro Satanás!

—¡Eso no va a pasar! —otro de ellos se revuelve en el asiento alante y atrás... Aziraphale siente la presión del grupo.

—¡No pueden obligarnos! —es que ni se mueve ni intenta pelear contra las cuerdas como el resto.

—Oh, desde luego que sí —Crowley mira a Belcebú que sonríe de lado, solo mirándoles a uno y al otro, casi relamiéndose un poco.

—De hecho VAMOS a obligarles —sentencia Belcebú.

—¿Obligarnos cómo?

—Pues...

—_Pain._

—Y-Yes —Crowley intenta sonar amenazante pero es que...

—Lots of pain. Muéstrales Crowley.

—Ah... mmm... nnn... —arruga la nariz haciendo una mueca de "No estoy del todo... y si mejor... lo hace usted?"

—_What?_

—Que... eh... bueno, no es del todo... O-O sea... vale.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos porque ya sabe que él no...

—WAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAGGGHHH! PAAAAAARAAAA! NOOOOO!

Ni siquiera le está tocando aun. O sea, iba para ella pero ni se le ha acercado. Todos le mira un poco como... "eeeh... ¿qué haces?"

Ugh.

—Ehm... va... le? —Belcebú levanta una ceja

Crowley... decide hacer como hace con sus plantas y llevarse a Aziraphale al cuarto de al lado donde... tengan que IMAGINARSE qué es lo que está haciendo. Eso siempre será peor que lo que haga de verdad. Aziraphale se sonroja un poco pero se deja llevar.

—Creo que... me anticipé un poco, ¿verdad?

—Un poco...

—Lo siento.

Crowley sonríe de ladito, mirándola. Ella se sonroja un poco con esa cara.

—Ahora sí deberías chillar... A no ser que lo que te provoque hacer sea otra cosa —abre las piernas y se le sienta en el regazo. Aziraphale levanta las cejas con eso, claramente sin esperarlo.

—P-Pero... están afuera y... yo estoy amarrada y...

—Y tienes que impresionarles a todos —la besa.

—I-Im... —cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso.

Vale, vale... un poquito y se separa porque... Ella se le va detrás porque es fatal para contenerse. FA. TAL.

—_Angeeeeel_.

—¿Si grito me das otro?

—Solo si es convincente.

—No, no... No. ¡No! ¡Crowley!

—Mmmm...

—¡Actuación digna de un Tony!

—Qué va. Sigue, venga.

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué se supone que me estás haciendo?

—Tortura de la peor —empieza a desnudarle.

—D-De la peor... ¿¡qué haces?! —se sonroja, roja como una esfera

—Mancillar tu cuerpo y espíritu —le saca los pechos del sujetador para jugar con ellos y va a besarle el cuello.

—Oh, _my God..._ —mueve la cabeza para que le llegue bien al cuello—. Esto... mmmm

La muerde un poco, porque no suena lo bastante doloroso

—Aaaahh... —vale, ese quejidito si ha sido de dolor—. ¡Crowley!

—Eso está mejor —beso.

—P-Pues me has mordido... —susurra en riña.

—Y por lo visto tendré que repetirlo para que cuele.

—¡No! —protesta un poco otra vez.

—No sabrás si voy a besarte o a morderte... —se acerca otra vez.

—Como me muerdas otra vez...

—¿Qué?

—Te encontrarás conmigo, serpiente.

—Uuuuh... eso me tienta como pocas cosas —es más un chupetón.

—Q-Que te... aaaaah!

Deja de apretar un poco, ella tiene un buen escalofrío.

—Solo tienes que gritar.

—Hazme gritar... —le sonríe de lado, un poco retador.

—No, que no suena a doloroso.

—Ugh... ¿Grito con fuerza?

—Sí, como sea.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

—¿A caso has visto un fantasma? —protesta tan sarcástico.

—N-No, tú me has dicho que...

Bueno, vamos a fingir que son medianamente convincentes.


	116. Chapter 116

Bueno, vamos a fingir que son medianamente convincentes.

La verdad, Belcebú está con una ceja arriba... se gira a los dos ángeles y se pone en cuclillas frente a ellos. Sonríe peligrosamente.

—¿Cuál es su rol en navidad en el cielo?

—N-No pienso hablar contigo, demonio.

—Esta es una idea tremendamente mala, da igual lo que nos hagas —responde la otra con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien, si no quieren hablar por ahora, no hablen. ¿Saben todo lo que falta para navidad?

—Pues unos cuantos días, ¿no sabes contar?

—Sé contar perfectamente... dudo que dures tantos días sin quebrarte, Angelita.

—¡Puedes matarnos si quieres, que nunca vamos a ayudarte! —chilla el otro.

—Claro que no vamos a quebrarnos, nuestra señora está con nosotros —empieza a rezar.

—Ya, ya... ese triste asunto.

—No tiene nada de triste.

—Es triste que aún crean que pueden salvarles. ¿Con quién probaré primero?

La que parece Maggie Smith traga saliva.

—Vaya... tu apestas a miedo.

—Eso no es... verdad.

—Sí lo es. No todos los ángeles apestan así.

—¿Y tú qué sabes a que huelen los ángeles?

—Sé perfectamente a que huelen los ángeles de la cabeza a los pies.

La ángel la mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Preferiría que... —empieza Belcebú—. Accedieran —responde pensando en Gabriel diciéndole que es dulce.

—Sí, pues claro.

Ojos en blanco. Se sienta y... va a poseerla de golpe.

El GRITO.

Ya, ya... No nos extraña. Y el otro ángel casi de echa atrás en la silla.

Quisiéramos decirles que no tiene un orgasmo... pero sí lo tiene. El primero en su vida.

La verdad, ella cree que se está muriendo. _La petit morte_ lo llaman en Francia.

Bueno, entonces... Una vez poseída la mujer... se va a poseer al otro. Boom.

¿Vas a darle orgasmos a todos los ángeles del cielo?

A... quizás. Sí. Ella no sabe que eso pasa. Ya quisiera que ALGUIEN le diera uno.

A lo mejor ni siquiera ha tenido uno.

¿Belcebú?... Ugh. Debería haber tenido alguno al menos auto... infligido. Maldita sea, Gabriel

A lo mejor solo se ha hecho sentir bien y nunca ha llegado a...

Vale, vale, no. Igual, esta tortura pueden aguantarla. Los dos.

Ugh. Sí. Belcebú sonríe y hace unas muecas dentro del segundo de los ángeles mientras la otra está aún volviendo un poco en sí.

—_Hello... angel_ —la saluda desde el otro ángel—. ¿Estás bien?

—_W-What?_

—Yo... soy tu... amigo ángel.

La otra parpadea un poco. Belcebú sonríe desde el cuerpo del ángel y se las arregla para que se vea terrorífico sin querer, sinceramente. Ella parpadea un poco más

—H-Hariel?

—Yezzz. Hariel.

—¿Estás... estás bien?

—Un poco asustado. Pero sí. ¿Tú?

—N-No sé a... dónde a ido. ¿La sientes?

—No tengo ni idea —sonríe un poco más al ver que está funcionando.

—Uf...

—¿Qué te ha hecho?

—N-No lo sé, algo muy intenso. ¿Y a ti?

—Ehhh... hmmm... _nothing too... bad_ —la verdad no tiene idea de lo que les pasa cuando les poseen.

—¿No? Es... raro.

—¿Raro cómo?

—Ha sido como... muy... f-físico. Tendríamos que salir de aquí, ¿puedes chasquear los dedos?

—No, tengo las manos amarradas extendidas. ¡No son estúpidos!

—Yo tampoco puedo...

—Quizás deberíamos ayudarles.

—¿¡Ayudarles!? —el escándalo.

—¡Pues no tenemos más opciones!

—Aziraphale... tenemos que sacarle de ahí.

—No le va a hacer nada muy malo el demonio.

—Claro que le va a hacer, ¡es un demonio! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ese estúpido asunto de ser un demonio... —ojos en blanco.

—¡No es un asunto estúpido! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada me pasa, pero no me parece que vayan a hacer nada solo por ser demonios.

—Es la definición del término.

—¿Que no se supone que ustedes tienen una visión justa y perfecta de la creación de Dios?

—Precisamente.

—Tu visión no es justa ni perfecta.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¡Porque no lo es! No TODO lo que hacen es malo.

—Eso también es así por definición —frunce el ceño.

—Tampoco todo lo que hacen los ángeles es bueno

—_Excuse me?_ ¿Estás confesando algo?

—Estoy diciendo lo obvio. ¿Pueden tomar malas decisiones y hacerlo mal?

—¿Desde cuándo tienes estas ideas incendiarias y anticelestiales?

—Desde... siempre. Y tú deberías pensarlo también.

—Te está influenciando —frunce más el ceño.

—¿Quién?

—Pues la demonio... debe estar por aquí, de algún modo —se balancea para intentar soltarse

—Ugh, stop!

Belcebú sale de golpe del cuerpo del otro ángel y vuelve al suyo.

—Es eso, ¿verdad?

—_Shut up, you bloody angel!_ —vuelve a protestar Belcebú. Ahora de su cuerpo.

—¡No vas a conseguir nada de nosotros!

—Voy a conseguirlo TODO de ustedes.

—¡Nunca!

El otro ángel abre mucho los ojos sin saber que ha pasado

—Verás... no suelen decirme que no —estira la mano hacia ella, sacando un fueguito en la punta de su dedo, como la flama de una vela—, ¿quieres que te obligue?

Se echa para atrás tragando saliva y empezando a rezar.

—No te van a servir los rezos...

—¡Déjala en paz! —grita el otro ángel. Igual reza más fuerte a la desesperada.

—¡Tus rezos no sirven! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Y yo puedo hacerte daño, _bloody hell!_ ¿¡Por qué no pueden simplemente cooperar!?

Sigue, neciamente. Belcebú chasquea los dedos callándola efectivamente y ella la mira con los ojos muy abiertos haciendo mmmmh! Mmmhpf!

—¡Te he dicho que te callaras!

Le frunce el ceño.

—No se puede hablar con ustedes, ¡ni siquiera saben qué quiero! Solo... cálmense, ¿quieren?

El otro ángel mira con los ojos muy abiertos a la que ya no puede hablar. Ella le mira también.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho?! ¡Para!

Belcebú chasquea los dedos de nuevo y... les deja hablar de nuevo a ambos. La anciana se humedece los labios mirando a Hariel.

—¿Podrían dejar de ser tan dramáticos? No les está ocurriendo nada. Son preguntas simples las que tienen que contestar, nadie les está pidiendo que maten a alguien o que hagan nada más allá que contarme cómo funciona la _bloody_ Navidad.

—¡No vamos a contarles nada!

Belcebú suspira, mirando al cielo.

—Bien, esto es lo que vamos a tener que hacer... si tú hablas... —señala a la Ángel mayor —, yo no le torturo... si tú no hablas, vamos a ir poco a poco convenciéndote de que lo hagas.

—Aunque te lo dijéramos, Demonio, no podrías hacer lo que te propones. El cielo es un lugar prohibido para vosotros y no hay un momento en que haya más paz y amor que en Navidad. Cosas que vosotros odiáis.

—Eso es algo que debe preocuparme a mí... no a ti —se sonroja un poco, sinceramente, con el asunto de Gabriel en el cielo dándole tanto paz como amor... y no le molesta en lo absoluto la idea.

—No vas a sobrevivir ahí ni cinco minutos, lo ángeles sabemos cuándo hay demonios alrededor.

—Y justo por eso es que tú estás aquí.

—Aunque me suplantes.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

—De un millón de maneras.

—Empieza a listarlas.

—Pues es que aunque pudieras colarte ahí, tenemos un montón de protocolos y cosas que necesitarías saber. Cantamos en el coro, los demonios no saben entonar. Nos damos regalos de navidad, no sabes ni a quien le ibas a regalar... no conoces a los ángeles, nosotros nos conocemos a todos por el nombre. Nos saludamos de beso todos bajo el muérdago. Bien sabido es que los demonios no saben besar. Y aunque aprendieras, sois venenosos.

—Se saludan... todos de beso bajo el muérdago —mira las cosas que te llaman la atención, _darling_.

—Desde luego. Por no hablar de la misa.

—Bien... quizás te deje ir a la misa con tu cuerpo

—¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que te digo, demonio?

—Puedo aprenderme los protocolos, los nombres, fingir que canto y obligarte a que me digas a quien le dabas un regalo, dárselo yo. Puedo aprenderme algunos nombres y besuquear a algún ángel de ser necesario... se besar perfectamente y no soy venenosa.

—Ese es tu problema, crees que todo es muy fácil, pero todos van a darse cuenta. Notarán si alguien no canta, no sabes ni como se hace un regalo, no consiste en saberte algunos nombres, si no todos. Y no consiste en besar a algunos ángeles sino a TODOS —Y no solo eso, ver a... los demás hacerlo también. Ejem.

—¿¡A... todos?! ¿Cómo van a besarse todos? ¿Me estás diciendo que tú has besado al _bloody_ Arcángel Gabriel cada _bloody_ Navidad?

—Desde luego. Y no solo en Navidad.

Belcebú levanta las cejas, interesada con eso

—¿No... Solo en Navidad? Besarle... espera, ¿¡besarle cómo?!

—No voy a besarte para que me envenenes

Ojos en blanco.

—Bésale a... él —señala al otro ángel.

—¡No! No vamos a ayudarte.

Chasquea los dedos y produce en el aire una hoja de papel.

—Bien... entonces vamos a la tortura.

—¿Con una hoja de papel?

Se pone en cuclillas junto al ángel joven.

—Como se nota que en el cielo no son tan expertos en tortura... empezaremos con diez.

La ángel anciana parpadea sin saber qué hará y Belcebú se dispone a cortarle las yemas de los dedos con papel.

—¡Los ángeles podemos curarnos!

—No tan fácilmente si no pueden hacer milagros —Belcebú sonríe y el chico aprieta un poquito los ojos con el tercer corte.

—No hace falta chasquear los dedos para curarse.

—Perfecto, entonces puedo hacer esto infinitamente... lo que no pueden hacer es que no les duela —sonríe otra vez, malignamente.

—Está bien, está bien. No sé qué te imaginas como un beso, pero es solo un beso.

—¿En dónde? ¿En los labios? ¿Un beso... apasionado?

—Claro que en los labios. Un beso de amor.

—¿U-Un beso de amor? —Belcebú frunce el ceño.

—Tú no puedes sentir el amor, de todos modos.

—Sí puedo sentir el amor.

—Bien, entonces suéltame un poco y le besaré.

—Solo puedo sentir el amor si... es ha-hacia mí.

—¿Quién iba a quererte a ti? —Es una pregunta seria. Belcebú se sonroja.

—Alguien lo hace.

—Será un humano estúpido al que has embaucado con malas mañas

—Estás mintiendo, demonio, nadie podría amarte a ti nunca —sisea Hariel que agradece... que haya parado.

—No es nadie estúpido, te sorprendería saber quién es.

—Estás en un error si crees que te creeremos ni media palabra.

—Me da lo mismo si me creen o no... Es así. Y sé cómo se siente... es algo brillante, casi cegador y... hermoso e intenso. Como una vibración, que hace que todo lo demás se olvide.

La anciana mira al ángel joven.

—Y es adictivo. Una vez que lo sientes... —sigue Belcebú mirándola a ella en particular, como si... requiriera hablar de esto con alguien.

—¿Adictivo?

—_Yes. Yes..._ Es como si... es algo que... quieres sentir todo el tiempo.

Ella mira otra vez a Hariel porque... sí, bueno... o sea...

—Ustedes no saben lo que es no sentirlo porque... lo sienten todo el tiempo. En todos lados.

—La verdad, eso se pasa cuando tienes suficiente.

—¿Qué es lo qué pasa cuando tienes suficiente? ¿Ya no quieren sentirlo?

—Sí, pero no es como lo describes. No es como una adicción.

—¿Entonces?

—Es bonito y hace sentir bien, pero no pasa nada si haces otra cosa por un rato.

—Eso es porque tienes una cantidad ilimitada de él yendo hacia ti todo el tiempo.

—¿Ahora resulta que el príncipe de las tinieblas está necesitada de amor? —se burla bastante cruelmente

Belcebú le mira con el ceño fruncido y se sonroja

—¡No! ¡Estoy... haciendo investigaciones con sus _bloody_ tonterías del cielo! —se levanta a toda su corta altura.

La risita.

El problema de esto, era que... era verdad. El príncipe de las tinieblas había probado el estúpido amor del Arcángel Gabriel y ahora no parecía poder pensar en algo más.

—_Well..._ vas a besarme a mí.

—No.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Morderme?

—¡No es eso lo que habíamos quedado!

Belcebú se cruza de brazos y le frunce el ceño, mirándola fijamente.

—_Bloody hell..._

—Ese no era el trato —insiste.

—¿No dices que soy un demonio y nunca cumpliré sus cosas?

—Podrás besarme entonces, pero nunca sabrás como es de verdad el beso de un ángel.

—Se cómo es de verdad el beso de un ángel.

—Sí, claro... ¿Entonces por qué quieres verlo?

—Porque... —quiero saber si es ÉL o si es igual con otro ángel. Ella le sigue mirando—. Porque quiero aprender. Quiero saber cómo funcionan.

—No vas a engañar a nadie.

—¿Engañar cómo?

—No puedes aprender a besar como un ángel.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres un demonio.

—Una vez fui un ángel.

—Pero ya no.

—Pero no veo por qué no pueda besar como un ángel, ¿qué tiene de especial?

—Esto —hace una oleada de afecto

¿Belcebú la sentirá?

No lo sé, no es... hacia ella, es solo...

Entonces no, con Gabriel además suele sentirla si le toca y es hacia ella.

—Ehm... ¿esto qué?

—¿Lo ves?

—No, no lo veo.

—Exacto. Los ángeles sí.

—Hablas de sentir... algo.

—Sí.

—Sí lo siento cuando G-G...

—¿Cuándo?

—Con alguien en concreto.

—Ah, sí, ese enamorado tuyo —se burla.

Belcebú se sonroja y gira la cara.

—Ningún ángel te querría —escupe casi el otro ángel. La anciana la mira porque ya se lo ha dicho ella antes, aunque se refería a que los ángeles notaran que ella no... No hace eso. Porque no lo hace.

Si, si, está... reforzándolo.

—Ya he dicho yo que uno en concreto sí lo hace —replica—. ¡No que yo lo quiera! —ahí es donde puedes sentir que un poco el afecto al decir que no le quiere, ella siente un poco de afecto hacia Gabriel aunque quizás no... le sientan.

Ah... probablemente lo sientan pero no lo achaquen a ella. Si, vamos... es un demonio.

—Obviamente no le quieres —el ángel hace los ojos en blanco.

—Será deseo sexual que estás confundiendo.

—No le... Ugh, por qué desearía yo a un ángel?! —Se SONROJA, porque pocas cosas en la vida las desea más que a Gabriel.

—Quién sabe en qué piensa un demonio —y ese sonrojo sí que lo notan.

—¡Tenemos más cosas en común de las que creen! ¿A quién le dan en el intercambio?

—Eso no te lo vamos a decir.

A la mitad de "decir" se acerca y besa a la mujer mayor.

¡Ala! De veras que... te va a servir para saber si Gabriel es o no especial, pero no para saber cómo besar a los otros nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve ángeles.

Gabriel es especial. Eso lo nota casi instantáneamente. De hecho acaba de tener una idea de que va a hacer con el asunto de los besos.

No sé cómo va a irle, la verdad. Mal seguramente, pero bueno. Igualmente, después de unos segundos, se separa porque esto no se parece en NADA a besar a Gabriel.

Pues claro.

Ya, ya pues... ugh, ella tenía la esperanza.

—¿A-Así haces u-un beso de a-amor?

—No, ¡ya te he dicho que no ibas a saberlo!

—¿No es así como besas a... los demás ángeles?

—No.

—No te has muerto envenenada...

—¡Déjala en paz! ¡No la toques otra vez! —protesta Hariel, aún asombrado del beso. Ella gira un poco la cara medio turbada.

—Suéltame un poco y te mostraré como se hace.

—En cuanto te suelte, chasquearás los dedos.

—Nunca sabrás lo que tienes que hacer entonces.

La desata del todo con un chasquido, menos las manos, que mantiene rectas y con los dedos separados. Ella traga saliva, porque sí pretendía usar la excusa para sacarlos de ahí y mira a Hariel.

—No soy idiota.

La mira otra vez pensando qué podría decirle para que le suelte las manos.

—Venga... has dicho que si te desataba me mostrarías.

La anciana traga saliva y... va a besar a Hariel mucho más apasionadamente de lo que lo ha besado nunca y de lo que en general se besan cuando ya han besado a cuatro o cinco mil de ellos y están ya todos un poco hartos.

Belcebú levanta las cejas pensando... que cielo santo. ¿¡Así se... besan Los Ángeles entre sí?! Aun así, la verdad, el espíritu se le cae un poco al suelo porque Gabriel lo único que parece hacer con ella por gusto propio es... besarla. A veces y si besa así a... todo el mundo.

Pues por eso ESO está permitido.

Se sonroja un poco porque los besos con ella acaban de ser infinitamente menos especiales de lo que son para ella. _Fuck_.

Aaaay, querida.

Quizás... estaba ella dándole un valor muuuucho mayor a esto de lo que Gabriel... estaba... Ugh.

Sí, claro, no está él acojonado ni nada. Vamos... que si se salta la dieta también se da de latigazos.

Aunque ELLA era dueña de su virginidad. De hecho, si pudiera... se la colgaría como una medalla. Es más.

Oh, joder. No nos recuerdes eso.

Chasquea los dedos y se cuelga una estúpida medalla en el pecho y sonríe de lado. Debe ser bastante fea y decir con bonitas letras doradas, _I Own YOUR virginity._

Nadie va a poder leer eso.

_"Gabriel's Virginity"_

La verdad, eso es puto obvio y te la va a arrancar de ahí cuando la vea, pero allá tú. Igual y te va ese rollo. Para una vez que quiere arrancarte algo...

Quizás se la arranque con todo y ropa. Pero no, ahora lo ha pensado bien y no quiere que insistan con eso de que está enamorada del Ángel.

Así que será G-V. Medalla al puto mérito.

Eso está mejor porque no lo van a entender.

Nadie, ni Gabriel. Ya se lo explicará

—¿Alguna vez tienen sexo?

_—What?_

—Que si... alguna vez tienen sexo.

—No, ¡claro que no!

—¿Por qué los besos si y el sexo no? Es estúpido.

Hariel está un poco sorprendido con ese beso, sinceramente.

—Lo besos son de amor y el sexo es un acto de lujuria.

—¿No puede ser el sexo un acto de amor?

—Solo cuando hay un compromiso y la pareja está unida a ojos de Dios.

—¿Y tú no tienes eso con... nadie? Como es esa mierda de compromiso... ¿compromiso de hacer qué?

—Matrimonio.

—Ohh... Ugh. ¿Es la... ÚNICA forma?

—Es la única forma aceptada por Dios. Y siempre que sea con deseo de reproducción y no solamente por placer físico.

—¿No se supone que Dios lo ve todo? Es decir, cualquiera que se una estará unido a ojos de Dios.

—No, ella es muy clara. Si no hay una unión matrimonial, es pecado.

—_Bloody hell_ con... ugh. ¿Y qué se necesita para esa mierda?

—¿Qué mierda?

—El matrimonio ese.

—Pues... ¿Cómo que qué se necesita? Casarse. Una boda.

Belcebú se cruza de brazos

—¿Y no hay forma alguna que sin una boda puedan hacer eso en maldita paz? ¿Hay ángeles que se casen?

—No... no. Claro que no, fuera del matrimonio es un acto lujurioso, carnal y pecaminoso. Y claro que los ángeles no se casan, es un ritual humano.

—Entonces nada de sexo entre ángeles nunca jamás —Belcebú bufa.

—Ni siquiera tiene razón de ser. Los ángeles no lo necesitan, ni les sirve para nada. Es un acto sucio e impuro. Como comer, como dormir. Peor, de hecho.

—Son tan aburridos... —ojos en blanco —. ¿Así que ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho?

—No... No vas a hacernos eso, demonio —pasito atrás.

—_Of course not_! —asegura Hariel con cara de horror.

—Ohh... ¿a... a ustedes? —mira a uno y luego a la otra y es... es que. Ugh—. Lo haré si no me explican lo que requiero

—¡Ya te hemos explicado! ¡Suéltanos!

—No todo lo que quiero... ¿Cómo es la cena navideña? ¿Dónde se sientan? ¿Cómo son las canciones? ¿A quién le dan en el intercambio...?

—No hay ninguna cena, no se come en el cielo

—¿No se comen al tal Jesús?

—¡Es la eucaristía y es parte de la misa!

—Podría ser una cena rara...

—Dios mío, ¡que blasfemias!

—No importa, Hariel, no hay modo en que no les descubran.

—No nos van a descubrir, desde luego que no nos van a descubrir. Explícame o tendré sexo con los dos. A la vez. Y me encargaré de que les guste.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo es una eucaristía! No creo ni que puedas tomar la hostia realmente.

—¿¡T-Tomarla?! ¿No puedo... saltármelo?

—No.

—¿Por?

—Sabrán que pasa algo raro. Es un honor tomarla, ningún ángel renunciaría a ello.

—Les diré que... he pecado. Además son miles, ¿Cómo van a saber si dos ángeles no comen eso? Es decir, ¿tienen contadas las bolitas o qué?

—Sí. Y uno hace cola. Todo el mundo se levanta y los Arcángeles se ocupan de dársela a cada uno en la boca.

—Hmmm... Encontraremos la forma de no ir. Eso es fácil.

—No, cada Arcángel tiene asignada una cantidad de ángeles exacta y concreta que siempre es la misma para darles. Sabrán que alguien no comió.

—No sabrán que fuimos nosotros.

—Piensa lo que quieras, yo te estoy advirtiendo.

—Está bien... que otra cosa ocurre. El intercambio.

—Ya llegas tarde para eso, todo el mundo tiene ya su regalo personal preparado.

—Yo voy a dar el tuyo en tú nombre.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Quieres que lleve cualquier cosa y esa persona crea que le has dado una mierda?

—¡No! Pero eso es algo que yo...

—¿A quién le das?

—No creo que sepas ni quién es.

—Entonces vas a hacer el ridículo en el cielo.

—¡Claro que no! A Muriel, ni siquiera sabes quién es.

—Ugh... claro que sí sé —no tiene ni idea.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Tú a quién le das? –Belcebú mira al otro ángel sin responder.

—Tampoco sabes quién es y es alguien a quien yo aprecio mucho, ¡no vas a robármelo!

—¡Exacto!

—No es que quiera robarlo, ¡es que voy a entregarlo en su nombre!

—¡No vas a hacerlo! Van a capturarte antes, ¡es una ofensa terrible la que haces!

—Ni siquiera vas a poder pasar los saludos.

—Que va, ¡nadie tiene siquiera por qué sospechar!

—Sospecharan al instante de que estamos poseídos. Ya te lo dijo ella, ¡ustedes apestan a demonio!

—Exacto.

—¡Pues nos bañaremos! ¿¡A quien le das o te empezare a clavar alfileres bajo las uñas?!

—Ni siquiera vas a conocerle, ¿qué más te da?

—¡Pues lo mismo que a ustedes decirme!

—Fraciel, le doy a Fraciel.

—Tampoco sabes quién es.

—Sí que lo sé... e-es... uno bajito.

La anciana levanta una ceja.

—Es mujer —replica Hariel.

—A... eso me refería. ¿Qué hay de los villancicos?

—Pues es el coro. Cada uno se canta de un modo distinto y en una posición.

—Si estoy en tu cuerpo podré cantar como tú... O al menos mover la boca y hacer como que canto.

—No es solo cantar tienes que entonar

—O mover los labios como si cantara, eso es fácil.

—Eso lo sabrán.

—¿Cómo van a saberlo?

—¡Por el sonido!

—¡Son miles de ángeles! Es imposible que noten que DOS no cantan.

—¡Sí es posible!

—Ugh, ¡eso lo están inventando!

—Claro que no, ¡es la armonía!

—Dos Ángeles no se notan, no se sientan imprescindibles.

—No puedes ni imaginarlo. No es como que canten todo el tiempo todos los coros, estamos en diferentes grupos.

—Y Los Ángeles que están a su lado notarán inmediatamente que no cantan

—¿Y están todos tan preocupados de acusar a sus vecinos por no cantar? Por Satán, yo pensaba que los demonios eran los paranoicos acusadores.

—¡No es de ser paranoicos acusadores!

—Lo es totalmente.

—Es que lo va a notar todo el mundo, especialmente cuando solo canta nuestra sección.

—Bueno ¿y qué cantan? Ugh... ya podría venir Crowley a escuchar esto... CROWLEEEEY.


	117. Chapter 117

_—Bueno ¿y qué cantan? Ugh... ya podría venir Crowley a escuchar esto... CROWLEEEEY_

Deben estar otra vez en el _apres_.

Ojos en blanco de Belcebú otra puta vez, ¡maldita sea!

Por lo menos la oye y se visten solos, aunque Crowley protesta que este debe ser el _bloody_ noviazgo más _hardcore_ de la historia. Ya podrían Gabriel y Belcebú dejar de... hacer todos estos inconvenientes para todos y aclararse solos.

Gracias a Dios, dice Aziraphale. Recomiendo que le griten que ahí va y Aziraphale sugiere que Crowley le embarre un poco de sangre en la cara.

—Sí, sí, vamos, vamos —creo que a Crowley se le ha olvidado que la está torturando.

—Tienes que... embarrarme la cara de sangre o algo, _my love._

—¿Eh?

—Me estabas torturando.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas protestar de esto?

—No, no... No estoy protestando —sonríe un poco—. Al contrario

Parpadea descolocado y ella le sonríe.

—Me refiero a que afuera deben creernos...

—Afue... ¡Afuera! —se acuerda de repente

—Ya, ya lo sé... —le mira son sonrisita porque mira que tonto de pone cuando están juntos... haciendo cositas.

—Vale. Vale, que resulte creíble, a ver —chasquea los dedos y la despeina, le rompe un poco la blusa y le pone sangre por todas partes como si viniera de hacer Carrie o de meterse al ascensor del resplandor.

Luego comprueba su obra inclinando un poco la cabeza y arrastra la silla hacia fuera con poca delicadeza.

—Ay... —se queja Aziraphale. La ángel anciana levanta las cejas al verla.

Aziraphale se hace un poco el inconsciente ayudando al show.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste?! Aziraphale... AZIRAPHALE! —grita el otro ángel.

—Lo que le haré a cualquiera que no coopere.

—Aziraphale, ¡cúrate!

—Mmm... _s-stop it,_ Crowley... —susurra Aziraphale tan dramas.

—¿Vas a cooperar?

—S-Si paras sí, p-por favor.

—Está bien.

—Cúrate Aziraphale, no cedas —le implora Hariel

—N-No puedo... —eeeel drama

—Y-Yo se lo estoy impidiendo y lo haré con vosotros también —sigue Crowley y la anciana le mira con cara de pánico.

Belcebú mira a Crowley un poco con sospecha... y luego a Aziraphale de reojo.

—No... ¡no! —Hariel mira a la anciana con miedo—. Házmelo a mí, no la toques a ella.

—Vamos, responded a las preguntas —insiste Crowley.

—¿Q-Qué preguntas? —balbucea Hariel en pánico

Crowley mira a Belcebú para que las haga

—¿A quién le das en el tonto intercambio? —le pregunta a Aziraphale, que sinceramente no piensa que hable con ella hasta que nota que le mira.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Díselo, igual no conoce a nadie... nosotros se lo hemos dicho.

—A Uriel... le doy a Uriel.

—¿Y qué vas a darle? ¿Un spray antimoscas? —pregunta Crowley. Badum tsss.

Aziraphale le mira y trata de no sonreír. Belcebú levanta una ceja con eso porque no se acuerda de la historia con Uriel... vamos, no recuerda que era Uriel, pero Crowley sí, porque le ha explicado la historia veinte mil veces.

—No, aunque puede que lo agradeciera. Disculpa, Belcebú... pero, ehm... u-una medalla de San Benito consagrada.

—¿Con paperas? —¿puedes dejar de ser un idiota?

—Ehhh... no.

—Ya, ya... claro.

—Y ustedes dos, ¿cuáles son los regalos elegidos para los ángeles a los que les dan?

—Velas —responde la ángel anciana.

—Ah, sí, un clásico del amigo invisible. Inútil e impersonal a partes iguales —sigue Crowley.

—¡Son para rezar! —protesta la anciana.

—¿Ves? Van a atraparles al instante con esos comentarios idiotas.

Ojos en blanco de Crowley

—¿Comentarios idiotas? Más bien regalos idiotas... por lo que veo podríamos regalar cualquier mierda religiosa.

—¿Y qué regalarías tú? —pregunta Hariel.

—Una chaqueta de cuero... —responde Aziraphale sin pensar

—¿Qué? —Belcebú le mira.

—Eh... y-yo... bueno, es obvio Ehm... que regalarían algo así.

—Ningún ángel querría un símbolo tan... rebelde —protesta la anciana.

—Desde luego —asegura Aziraphale—. No he dicho que al ángel en cuestión fuera necesariamente a gustarle el regalo... del... todo.

—Entonces es obvio que sería una mala idea

—Sería una mala idea aparente, pero... —Aziraphale se encoge de hombros.

—A los ángeles no se les regalan cosas —suelta Belcebú.

Si Crowley supiera, carraspearía algo sospechosamente parecido a "gemelos" pero como no lo sabe, puede que le venga una tos que suene parecida pero él no lo sepa. Belcebú se sonroja más con eso, mirando a Hariel.

—¿Tú qué mierda vas a regalar entonces?

—No te voy a decir, harás el ridículo.

—Oh, venga... —Crowley abre un armario y saca una botella, empezando a servir copas porque es que son insufribles todos. Sin vacilar ni un instante de donde están los vasos y las botellas.

—Entonces le darás un regalo feo a... ¿quién has dicho que te toco?

—Pues claro que le va a dar un regalo feo —Crowley deja una copa junto a Aziraphale con la suya en la mano y mira a Belcebú—. ¿Los demás queréis?

Aziraphale la mira... y es que es un poco cruel, está amarrada. Y además aún no sabe si... Es sin alcohol, ni te creas. Lo sabrás cuando la pruebes.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Belcebú, vacilante

—Bourbon.

—¿Y a qué sabe? Si está envenenada, no va a surtirme efecto, lo sabes —le quita la que tiene en la mano

—Ehm, dar... eh... demon —llama Aziraphale a Crowley a punto de, obviamente, llamarle _darling_.

—Créame que si fuera a envenenarla, no sería para quedarme solo lidiando con tres _bloody_ ángeles insoportables —él se gira.

Belcebú considera esto un punto ligeramente válido, dándole un trago.

¿El de ella si tiene alcohol o no?

No, porque ha cogido el de Crowley.

Belcebú lo paladea... y arruga un poco la nariz, que sabe extraño. Y no porque sepa a qué tiene que saber...

Crowley toma la de Aziraphale y se la acerca para que beba. Aziraphale le sonríe un poco, levanta una ceja y le da un traguito.

—Ugh.

Crowley le sonríe de vuelta y es que la ángel anciana se gira a ellos porque... ¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? Espera, ¿no es Aziraphale el ángel que dicen que ha tenido sexo con un demonio?

¡Pues es que míralos como se miran! Y el amor que rezuman.

Exacto.

—_Thank you_ —susurra Aziraphale a Crowley. Él le guiña un ojo y luego da un trago a la suya.

Aziraphale se sonroja un poco y cruza la pierna así tipo... como si estuviera en una reunión social. Crowley tose un poco al notar que la suya tiene alcohol... ¡mierda! Se va a llevar una bronca.

Oh, sí. Aziraphale se gira a mirarle con esa tos...

¡Ha sido un error! Carraspea y deja la copa en el escritorio.

La ceja y los ojos de cierta riña, porque bien que le conoce.

Lo sabe. Y eso que ni siquiera la está mirando.

—Ehm... bueno. Entonces... regalos, cancioncitas, misa... ¿qué más? —intenta cambiar el tema.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué investigan tanto, no van a pasar del saludo y los besos —asegura Hariel.

—¿Besos?

—Al parecer se besan todos entre todos —Belcebú se cruza de brazos.

Crowley mira a Azriaphale de reojo. Ella, que no ha dejado de mirarle, suspira.

—Vaya... —otro trago de esto, mira a quien se le ha pasado la culpa.

—No es lo que te estás imaginando...

—Es precioso y algo que ustedes no sabrían apreciar —asegura Hariel.

—No, claro. Seguro que todos estamos muy cómodos con las estrellitas. ¿O lo haces en plan Judas? Debe ser precioso —sigue Crowley.

—¿De qué estrellitas hablas?

—Las que tan bien te caen.

—Pues, justamente, veo que entiendes el problema. Hablemos de esto luego.

—Oh, claro, que curioso.

—Crowley...

—Sí, sí... desde luego.

—No puedo creer que de todos, tú estés...

—¿Qué? —le mira.

—Si pudiera no... —mira a los otros dos ángeles de reojo.

—No, no... Será interesante. Tal vez te deje inconsciente y lo haga YO.

—Eso quisieras, ¿verdad? Besuquear TÚ a los demás. Puedes empezar aquí, hay dos —Aziraphale frunce el ceño.

—Ah, sí, claro. Porque soy yo el que lo hace cada Navidad. Qué curioso que nunca lo mencionaras. Debe ser algo así como tu baile del club de caballeros.

—No tiene nada que ver con... ¡No! ¡Es algo obligatorio!

—A... ja —Abre la boca levantando la barbilla y mirándole

—¡Imagina que tú tuvieras que hacer ESO con todo el infierno!

—¡Desde luego lo habría comentado!

—No me has comentado otras cosas, como que había un asesinato en Halloween.

—Oh, venga ya. Eso fue enteramente culpa de Ga... sabes quién.

—¡No! ¡Hay una rifa y todo!

—Para descorporizar a alguien, ¡no para eliminarlo para siempre!

—¿Y por eso no me lo has contado? ¡Igual es un riesgo!

—¡No vas a comparar!

—Pues justamente, no vas a comparar. Lo del cielo es tan... son... miles, Crowley, es impersonal y... ¿podemos hablar de esto luego?

—¡También lo es lo del infierno!

—No he dicho que no, pero tú tampoco lo has mencionado. No es algo mucho mejor, créeme, especialmente cuando no eres muy popular.

—Aww, ¿no te dan todo el amor que quisieras? Pobrecita.

—¿Estás celoso de que quisiera al menos tener un aliado en el cielo? Perdóname, pero tú eres el señorito popularidad —le fulmina.

—Ah, sí, súper popular. Fíjate a donde me ha llevado eso.

—¡Es verdad! Tienes... un status en el infierno. La gente te teme. ¡Belcebú te usa de consejero!

—Claro, porque lo que tú quisieras es ser consejero de Gabriel.

—No es que quisiera... quisiera al menos que no se rieran de mi o hicieran caras de horror cuando me besan, si es que lo hacen, pensando que les voy a contagiar de algo.

—Sí, claro, porque ser contagiosos es mucho mejor.

—¡Tú no eres contagioso de nada! ¡No me vengas con esos dramas!

—¡Ni tu tampoco!

—¡Ellos creen que sí!

—¡Pues lo mismo conmigo!

—¡A ti no te importa lo que piensen!

—Ni a ti debería

—¿Me dirás que a ti no te importa lo que dice el infierno de ti?

—Claro que no.

—¡Que mentiroso!

—Ahora resulta que me conoces bien.

—¡Pues claro que te conozco bien!

Hace un gesto con la cabeza para señalarle a los otros dos ahí.

—Ughh! —gira la cara, sonrojada, apretando los ojos—. N-No. No te... no te conozco bien. ¡Deja de jugar con mi cabeza!

Crowley suspira girándose a Belcebú que le mira con una ceja levantada. Carraspeo carraspeo.

—¿A qué se refiere el ángel cuando habla con tanta exactitud de Halloween?

_—Who in the hell knows?_

_—You in the hell seem to know_

—Ah... nnn...

—Quizás deberían aprenderse los villancicos —Aziraphale intenta cambiar el tema

—Sí, eso —asiente Crowley.

—No! Aziraphale! —protesta Hariel.

—_What_? ¡Ya han demostrado que van a torturarnos si no ayudamos!

—¡Eso no es motivo suficiente!

—¿¡Que nos torturen no es motivo suficiente?!

—¡Es claro que van a hacerlo igual!

—¡No!

—Son demonios, eso se dedican, Aziraphale.¡No seas inocente!

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco. Si alguien le diera una libra por cada vez que le dicen eso... sería aún más rico.

Que va, se las habría gastado en libros y creppes.

¡Eso no lo saben!

Lo sabemos.

¡Ugh!

—¡Pues mejor intentar que no lo hagan a no darles algo y saber que lo harán!

—Tal vez no te lo hacen... a ti.

—¿A mí? —frunce el ceño.

—Pues... —ese tonito acusatorio, señalando a Crowley.

—¿Ajá?

—¡No digas "aja" como si no supieras de lo que hablo! —protesta la anciana

—Pareces estarme acusando de que el infierno me trata de manera especial... y por lo visto solo pareces haber oído una parte de los rumores —la mira enfadada—. A mí me han secuestrado, torturado, mantenido cautivo e intentado cortar las alas, ¡en más de una ocasión!

—Y aquí estas, rezumando amor.

El SONROJO. Crowley carraspea un poco.

—S-Soy un ángel. Eso es lo que nuestra señora me ha enseñado.

—Nuestra señora no te ha enseñado a amar a un demonio.

—Mi señora me ha enseñado a amar a los seres de su creación y eso incluye a todo aquel que sea bueno conmigo.

—Ugh! —protesta Crowley

Y a Belcebú le va a llegar un mensaje porque no queremos escribir esta discusión oooootra vez.

Belcebú levanta las cejas y saca el teléfono, poniéndose un poco nerviosa

"No voy a poder llamarte. Ehm... es un poco comprometido, ¿vas a contarme el resumen de la rebelión?"

"Solo si tú me cuentas algo que yo no sepa."

"Podría escribir bibliotecas y bibliotecas de cosas que tú no sabes."

"Que vas a saber tú más que yo si eres un simple demonio" se ríe un poco.

"Bueno, he visto cosas."

"Impresióname."

"En cierta ocasión, la iglesia católica clasificó a las capibaras como 'peces', por lo cual pueden comerse en Cuaresma".

Belcebú se ríe con eso porque es tan obvio que es Gabriel. Ojitos de corazón.

"La iglesia católica... está LOCA"

Escribe y borra escribe y borra

"Sí. Ja. Ja."

"Lo que has escrito..."Belcebú se ríe por lo bajini.

"No lo sabías, no me vas a convencer de que sí."

"No, no lo sabía en realidad... tampoco sabía que tenías tanta información del cielo. Es bueno saberlo, puesto que acabo de perder a mi informante."

"¿Quién era tu informante?:

"No te puedo decir pero... era un Arcángel de alto rango"

"Creía que hablabas de un demonio... como Ligur. Aunque un Arcángel trabajando para nosotros parece bastante impresionante y escandaloso. ¿Cuál?"

"También perdimos a Ligur. No trabajaba para nosotros, se hizo pasar por una... amistad. Algo conveniente para ambas partes"

"¿Entonces?"

"Al final decidió que siempre no era tan importante para él y... me dejo de hablar"

"¿Quién era?"

"No voy a decirte eso para que lo uses en mi contra" Claro, a ver si eso cuela ahora...

"¿Por qué iba a usarlo en tu contra?"

"Pues porque escribes artículos periodísticos y acaba de haber una revuelta... "

"Puedo no publicar eso si es información confidencial..."

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"

"¿Quién no querría saber cuál de los Arcángeles es el traidor? O mejor dicho... nuestro aliado."

"No creo que fuera traidor con el cielo, al contrario. Con quien fue traidor fue conmigo" Belcebú sonríe de lado otra vez a ver si le hace sentir un poquito culpable.

"¿Contigo por?"

"Porque me hizo pensar y sentir muchas cosas que al final no eran ciertas."

"Mmmmm..."

"Creo que no puedo confiar en los ángeles"

"Claro que no."

"¡Pues se supone que son ángeles y son confiables!

"No con los demonios."

"¿Me estás diciendo que son capaces de engañarnos para su provecho?"

"No, pero sí son capaces de fastidiarnos"

"Fastidiarnos. ¿Crees que me estaba estudiando haciéndome creer en el... afecto?" Se sonroja igual al escribirlo.

"¿Afecto?"

"P-Pues... sí" aprieta los ojos.

"¿A quién te refieres?" Sí, el idiota aún no...Belcebú mira alrededor buscando ideas.

"A Ezirefel" algo así se llama, no?

"No hay ningún ángel que se llame así"

"Claro que sí, el de Crowley!"

"?"

"_Bloody hell._ Gabriel. Es _Bloody_ Gabriel, ¡no puedes ser tan denso!"

Escribe y borra, escribe y borra

"¡Gabriel no era tu informante!"

"Gabriel era mi... amigo"

"Amigo..."

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco con eso.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que era mi amante? Igualmente él no me considera nada porque soy un demonio, así que..."

"¿Amante?" Es que puedes oírle rezando avemarías como loco

_"Yes!"_

"No se puede ser amante de un ángel!"

"Como tampoco puede amar un demonio y aquí estamos."

"Pues no puede."

"¡Sí que puede!"

"Es obvio que no"

"De todos, ¡es el colmo que me digas tú eso!"

"¿Por?"

Belcebú refunfuña un poco porque no puede decirle por qué

"Tú has estado enamorado."

"Ah... sí?"

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, que querías que te contara?" Decide cambiar de tema.

"¡Esto!"

"¿Esto qué?"

"¿Enamorada, entonces?"

"¡No me des la lata con eso!"

Gabriel le manda el emoticono de una ceja levantada.

"Pues... ¿de qué sirve igualmente?"

"¿Cómo que de qué sirve?"

"No basta con estarlo."

"Pero lo estás."

_"Bloody hell!"_

Es que si le vieras la sonrisita molesta... Bueno, si te lo está diciendo es también para que lo sepas.

"No me extraña que hubiera una revuelta."

"¿¡Qué carajos es lo que no te extraña?!"

"Es una debilidad."

"¡No es propiamente una debilidad!"

"¿Crees que es una fortaleza?"

"Pues... quizás sí. Es algo inspirador."

"¿Qué te inspira?"

"A hacer... cosas. A rescatarle o a... verle."

"Cosas que son pecado."

"¡Rescatarle no es un pecado!"

"No hablas de rescatarle."

"No todo lo que hago con él es _bloody_ pecado. ¡Los besos no son pecado!"

"Los besos nunca son solo besos."

"¡Él nunca hace nada para que sea algo más! ¡Ni siquiera se mueve!"

"Está claro de quién es culpa entonces."

"¿Además vas a echarme la culpa? Como si le costara... ¡moverse!"

"Cuesta para hacer algo que no se quiere hacer"

"No es que no quiera, es que no puede. Si no fuera pecado, querría!" Belcebú hace una mueca.

"Que segura estás de eso"

"¿Tú dices que no?" Frunce el ceño.

"Pues por lo que cuentas..."

"Él me quiere."

"También estás muy segura de eso."

"¡Lo he sentido! ¡No le vengas ahora con que no!"

"¿Cómo vas a sentirlo si eres un demonio?"

"Porque lo siento, ¡cuando me toca me hace sentirlo!"

"Pero si no te toca."

"¡Sí que me toca y me besa!"

"¿No que no hace nada y no se mueve?"

"¡No todo lo que quisiera!"

"Será que no te quiere todo lo que quisieras."

_Asshole,_ piensa ella.

"Pues... si tú lo dices, quizás si sea así."

"Solo digo lo que veo."

"¿Y qué sugieres?"

Escribe y borra, escribe y borra. Belcebú levanta una ceja.

"Olvídale"

Belcebú suspira haciendo los ojos en blanco

"¿Eso quieres?"

"Sí."

Belcebú escribe y borra y escribe y borra y luego... no le responde

Los otros deben estar... practicando canciones de fondo.


	118. Chapter 118

Belcebú... ¿va a subir a la reunión? La reunión semanal.

No, ahora no va a subir para nada porque ya sabe que no va a ver a Gabriel. De hecho puede que ahora no le vuelva a hablar como castigo, a ver si se asusta. ¡Porque joder!

Lo que no se es... Como va a subir su cuerpo y meterle en la oficina de Gabriel

Pueden discutir eso o podría subir a su... reunión. Ejem. Y esconderse. Opina Crowley.

Esa... no es tan mala idea. De hecho, podemos empezar por ahí, por Belcebú pidiendo ver a Gabriel, temprano en la mañana para su junta de los martes.

Aunque va a tener la reunión con Miguel. ¿Va a... poseer a Miguel luego?

Poseer a... Miguel. ¿Te refieres para salir de ahí? Hmmm... No, es muy arriesgado.

Hasta encontrar a otro ángel al que poseer ¿Pues cuál es el plan?

Bajar y poseer a uno de los dos ¿No puede bajar así sin cuerpo?

Sí, claro, pero ¿no parece un poco... arriesgado?

Ugh ugh ugh. Vale. Vale... Pues ahí va con cara de aburrida a preguntar... de hecho pregunta directamente por Miguel y le llevan al despacho de ella.

Belcebú mira de reojo la puerta del despacho de Gabriel.

De hecho, ahí está, tecleando en el ordenador. Levanta la cabeza al verla pasar.

Belcebú casi se detiene de caminar, mirándole con bastante fiereza, porque no esperaba verle tan pronto.

Gabriel parpadea y carraspea, volviéndose al ordenador como si hubiera pasado cualquier otro.

Belcebú frunce el ceño con ese movimiento y ahora si se detiene y vuelve. De hecho, metiendo la cabeza en su despacho.

Daniel, que es quien la acompañaba, se detiene también yendo tras ella y diciéndole que no puede hacer eso.

—¿Ahora ni hola?

—¿Disculpa?

—Ahora ni hola me vas a decir.

—No.

Belcebú frunce el ceño aún más.

—_What the fuck!?_

—No has venido a verme a mí.

—¿Y qué?

—No saludo personalmente a toda la gente que pasa por aquí o no trabajaría en lo absoluto —hace un gesto a Daniel, frunciéndole el ceño.

—Yo no soy toda la gente.

Daniel se acerca a Belcebú sin atreverse a tocarla, pero es que esa mirada de Gabriel...

—No sé qué quieres que te diga.

—_You are an arsehole, you know?_

—Alguien... tiene que serlo.

Belcebú le mira unos cuantos segundos fijamente y piensa que, para colmo, se ve sumamente guapo. Él le sostiene la mirada.

—Lo que tú digas —saca la cabeza de la oficina, odiándole un poco la verdad.

Gabriel se sonroja un poco y traga saliva, mirándola a través del cristal. Ella no le mira esta vez, levantando la nariz, con toda su aura del príncipe del infierno encendida. Suena tocata y fuga de fondo.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos y se asegura a si mismo que así es como debe ser y está seguro que eso que suena no estaba en la infinitamente desesperante lista de villancicos de spotify.

Ahora lo está.

Ugh.

De manera un poco espeluznante.

Mierda.

Tras unos instantes, Gabriel se levanta y sale al pasillo, quedándose ahí de pie, plantado como un idiota. Por lo visto a alguien le duelen los huevos. Te dije que esto te iba a pasar.

Belcebú rechina un poco los dientes además porque... que maldito sentido tiene venir aquí hoy si Gabriel es así de... ¡insoportable con ella directamente! Se tiene que recordar a sí misma que esta es una misión de espionaje y que al infierno le conviene espiarles y que no, ¡no está aquí por él! Ugh. Ojalá se le caigan los huevos.

De todos modos no se atreve a moverse, ni a llamarla.

Ugh.

Se queda ahí, agarrado del marco de la puerta mirándola.

Belcebú está... apretando los ojos y tratando de poner sus sentimientos en orden antes de entrar con Miguel, de espaldas a Gabriel, sin notarle. Y no. No consigue que deje de escapársele amor por todos lados.

La verdad, Daniel la mira un poco WTF? Porque es el príncipe del infierno, no debería estar emanando...

Miguel no les presta atención, sentada en su escritorio repasando notas de algo.

Belcebú se recuerda a si misma que Crowley dice que es normal y que luego se arregla. Es cuestión de paciencia. Venga, que si sacas las alas y vuelas hacia él y le OBLIGAS a besarte solo vas a conseguir echar a perder todo el plan. Solo... ¡Deja de sentir esta mierda! Enfádate, venga, si está siendo un cabrón... A decir verdad, poco a poco y con un montón de esfuerzo, como si fuera el final de una vela, consigue ir apagando un poquito sus emociones. Le echa una buena mirada infernal a Daniel, que carraspea porque... uhm... bueno, esto es más inesperado que temible.

—¿Qué coño esperas para anunciarme?

—Ah, sí, sí. Ehm... Miguel, está aquí el príncipe del infierno.

Belcebú mira por un segundo a la oficina de Gabriel antes de entrar a la de Miguel

—Ah, sí... Gracias, Daniel, Dios te bendiga.

Gabriel se ha ido porque podría ser más frustrante, pero no se me ocurre como. A nadie se le ocurre como.

Mejor, porque ni lo ha notado, arruga la nariz con la bendición. ¿Hay una silla para ella aquí?

Sí. Ella u... otros.

Se sienta en la silla al otro lado de Miguel, desparramándose un poco y sin subir los pies al escritorio como hacía ya con Gabriel, pensando que estás juntas son muchísimo peores que con Gabriel, de hecho. Por más que se quejara entonces, era feliz y no lo sabía, estas juntas parecen sacadas del mismísimo infierno.

—Uhm... Lord... Belcebú —Miguel la mira.

—Miguel —hace un gestito con la cabeza y suspira—. ¿Qué tienes para mí esta semana?

—Pues veo que tenemos varias juntas atrasadas.

—He estado ocupada —le mira cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya... la... revuelta.

—La organización subsecuente, los juicios, la reestructuración...

—Ya. ¿Tienes un resumen de eso?

—No.

—Voy a necesitar uno.

—Hmmm... Puedo dictarte.

—Dictarme —repite como si le hubiera dicho "puedes bajar ahí y redactarlo tú misma"

—No voy a escribirte un reporte.

—¿Por?

—Porque yo no escribo reportes para el cielo.

—¿Y qué haces? ¿Cómo... reportas tu actividad?

—No tengo que reportar mi actividad a nadie.

—Supongo que nosotros tampoco te reportamos nada entonces.

—Por Satán... ¿no te enseñaron nada los que hacían esto antes que tú? —protesta echándose al frente—. Podemos cooperar, sí, pero no hay "reportes". El infierno no reporta al cielo y el cielo no reporta el infierno...

—No entiendo entonces el sentido de estas reuniones.

—En estas reuniones es el intercambio de... información —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, eso es justo lo que te he pedido.

—Lo que no va a pasar es que me pase toda una tarde escribiéndote un reporte solo porque tú no quieres escribirlo.

—¿Insinúas que antes venías aquí y DICTABAS los reportes?

—Insinúo que antes intercambiaba información, no la daba en forma de reportes.

Miguel frunce el ceño porque no acaba de creerla.

—Está bien, dame la información, entonces.

—A cambio de que me expliques por qué tengo que dártela a ti, que no tienes ni idea, en vez de darla como se lleva haciendo los últimos miles de años.

—Reestructuración de plantilla.

—¿Por qué?

—A petición de la junta.

—¿Con qué objeto? El infierno no está feliz con la idea, tengo que ocupar mi tiempo en explicarte a ti como es que funciona todo.

—Las altas esferas hemos votado y se ha decidido volver a nuestras tareas originales. Todo lo que tiene que ver con el infierno es mi responsabilidad, Belcebú.

—Quizás deberías ser más cuidadosa al elegir tus palabras...

—¿Por?

—Todo lo que tiene que ver con el infierno es mi responsabilidad —le imita—. ¿Estás intentando quedarte con mi puesto tú también?

—En relación al cielo —ojos en blanco—. Pensaba que era lo bastante obvio para no necesitar especificarte.

—Yo pensaba que eras lo bastante lista como para no pedirme informes y mira...

—Bien, ¿entonces?

—Aún no me explicas el motivo real de la reestructuración. Funcionaban bien las cosas como estaban

—Hay problemas personales implicados, por lo visto, ha sido una petición personal. Es probable que empiece a haber rotación constante en este puesto.

—¿Personales? ¿Qué problemas personales?

—No se han especificado.

—¿Y tú pretendes empezar a tener estos "problemas personales" también? —Ojos en blanco.

—Puede que los tenga, por lo visto tienen la raíz en la influencia maligna del infierno. Demasiada exposición continua desemboca en esto.

Belcebú la mira fijamente. ¿Influencia maligna? Y qué tal la estúpida influencia benigna de Gabriel hacia ella, que ahora no podía dejar de SENTIR AMOR.

Pues manda a otro tú también.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Gabriel ha cometido pecados por mi influencia?

—No. Pero... mira, no lo sé. No quiere hablar de ello, solo dice que la influencia del infierno le nubla la razón y teme no poder tomar las decisiones más convenientes.

—Así que no te lo ha dicho... —Belcebú sonríe de lado.

—¿Debería?

—Seguramente no —sonríe un poco más, maliciosamente.

—Bien, ¿qué hay de la revuelta entonces? —pregunta Miguel de nuevo. Belcebú es que... ¡joder con la falta de curiosidad de esta gente!

—Yo sí sé qué ha pasado.

—¿Entonces a qué vienen tantas preguntas?

—¿No quieres saber?

—Ya sé lo que ha pasado, acabo de explicarte.

—Acabas de explicarme que no tienes ni idea

—Acabo de explicarte que tu influencia maligna nubla el sentido de los seres celestiales.

—Esa es una explicación sumamente aburrida. ¿No quieres saber lo que DE VERDAD paso? ¿No quieres saber cuál es el pecado de Gabriel? ¿O qué le orillo a hacer esto?

—Solo quieres sembrar la duda en mí —la mira fijamente—. No va a funcionar.

—Es curiosidad... ¿No tienes una poca?

—No para dudar de mis semejantes.

—¡Él mismo les ha confesado! Ugh... es imposible hablar con ustedes.

—No es esto de lo deberíamos hablar.

—Lucifer ha sido bajado de rango.

Miguel se humedece los labios.

—Solo por ser él es que no fue condenado a la extinción. Leviatán si fue descorporizado durante la batalla.

—Ya...

—Querría saber si está nueva organización no está también relacionada con... miedo de Gabriel por lo que le... ocurrió.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Bueno... todo ese asunto de la descorporización y...

—Gabriel no fue descorporizado, lo fuimos Azrael, Remiel y yo.

—Lo fue... hace tres semanas. Después de... ustedes

—No, Belcebú.

—Tú misma me escribiste que no le habías visto... ehm... y él estaba en una situación comprometida en el infierno debido justamente a Lucifer.

—A alguien se le habrá ido la mano alardeando ahí abajo.

—Estaba de rehén... yo misma...

—Escaparía.

—No, fue descorporizado.

—Belcebú, es inútil discutir.

—Me estás diciendo que no subió al cielo sin cuerpo, ¿¡sino que volvió y tenía el suyo?!

—Te voy a decir más. Subió con el mío y no volvió a bajar.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que Gabriel no ha sido descorporizado de la revuelta para acá? —Belcebú frunce el ceño.

—Creo que nos habríamos dado cuenta.

Belcebú parpadea incrédula... y es que entre esto y lo que le ha escrito Gabriel. Pero... ¡pero! Mira a Miguel fijamente unos instantes antes de... cerrar los ojos y decidir seguir con el plan lo antes posible... solo adicionándole unas cuantas cositas más.

Entrelaza los dedos con bastante fuerza de modo que no se le resbalen en posición relajada... y se deja caer, saliendo de su propio cuerpo, hacia el suelo... dispuesta a ir por ahí abajo hasta debajo de la silla de Miguel y atacarla para poseerla dejándola inconsciente.

Chan chan chaaaaan

Belcebú... se estira un poco en el cuerpo de Miguel y mira su propio cuerpo inconsciente y medio caído en la silla. Ahora tenía que conseguir que Gabriel se fuera.

Concedido. No está en su despacho, está ahí. En la puerta del despacho de Miguel, golpeando para que le den paso.

Ohh... ugh. Miguel levanta las cejas al verle y se acerca a la puerta, nerviosa. Él levanta las cejas porque normalmente no va a recibirle a la puerta.

—¿Todo bien? —susurra señalando hacia dentro.

No solo le recibe en la puerta, sino le empuja un poco para salir con él. Y se sonroja

—Sí... sí. De hecho ya está por irse.

—¿Ya? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta saliendo y mirándola a través del cristal.

—Quiero hablar contigo ahora que se vaya.

—Vale, vale, solo venía a ver si... necesitabas refuerzos o algo —carraspea un poco.

—Ella quiere verte... ha dicho que fuiste grosero.

—¿Grosero? —arruga la nariz.

—Se ha quejado. _Blo..._ Ehm... p-por Dios. ¿Qué... bendiciones has hecho?

—¿A ella? Ninguna.

—Me ha dicho que... Ehm... estuviste de rehén en el infierno.

—¿Qué?

—¿No es verdad?

—Claro que no, ya os conté como fue lo de Halloween.

—Pero... me ha dicho que te han descorporizado.

—No tiene ningún sentido, ¿por qué iba a...? —frunce el ceño y mira hacia Belcebú... Le pone una mano en el pecho para que se gire a mirarla a ella. Lo hace.

—Para salvarte de una muerte segura porque te tenían de rehén.

—No me tenían de rehén, ¿porque iba a decirte que sí? No tiene sentido mentirte con esto.

Miguel se sonroja.

—C-Creo que ella cree que te tenían de rehén y a-acaba de darse cuenta de que... q-quizás era un truco .

—Mmm... Bueno. De todos modos eso no es lo importante.

—¡Que no va a ser lo importante! —refunfuña frunciendo el ceño—. Ehm... es decir, a ti que te parece... bendito... todo... que sea lo importante.

—Tú vuelve ahí y... uhm... estaré en mi despacho —vuelve a mirar a Belcebú.

—U-Un favor... ¿podrías... i-ir a... el... archivo a preguntar por algo que dejé pedido ayer? Te veo en tu despacho en unos minutos.

—¿El qué? —la mira a ella un instante y luego frunce el ceño porque Belcebú no se ha ni girado a mirarle ni cruzado de brazos o bufado o... movido en lo más mínimo.

Porque ya no te quiere.

—Unos... documentos. Ellos saben.

—Espera —la aparta un poco para ir hacia dentro a verla, suavemente.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —le detiene del brazo, un poco a la desesperada.

—Está... ¿Está bien? —se detiene y le pregunta en un susurrito, vacilando.

—S-Sí. Sí que está bien. Ya casi se va —insiste—. Ve por lo que te pido, anda

—Mmm... —la mira y se sonroja un poco porque está preocupado porque no le mire y todo eso pero no quiere admitirlo porque no sabe cómo explicarlo.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —vuelve a intentar que la mire a ella

—Está actuando... raro.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —la mira, muy seguro.

—Quizás solo es que tiene prisa. ¿Ya estás listo para... navidad?

—No creo que... sea eso. En fin. Acaba con esto y nos vemos ahora.

—¿Pero sí vas al archivo?

—Sí, sí... No hace falta que me lo digas todo cinco veces.

—¡No te estoy diciendo cinco veces! —se sonroja un poco porque igual no está acostumbrada a que hagan lo que dice con diligencia y sin protestas. Gabriel pone los ojos en blanco—. V-Ven...

—¿Eh? —se acerca y ella levanta las dos manos y le arregla la corbata un poco... tragando saliva.

—_Thank you, darling_ —la mira a los ojos, dejándola y sonríe un poco.

Y es que está muy cerca y podría... darle un besito. Se le reblandece el corazón con esa sonrisa, esa cara y lo que dice. A ella nunca le habla así.

Puede que se lo dé él. Porque el momento como que lo amerita. Uno así... casto y corto, sobre los labios.

El beso en los labios la toma COMPLETAMENTE desprevenida. Él se da la vuelta y se va como si nada.

Miguel se queda IDIOTA unos segundos. Alguien pasa por el pasillo y la saluda así en plan "Miguel" gesto con la cabeza sacándola del apendejamiento.

Y es que ahora... tiene que mover su cuerpo a la oficina de Gabriel... y esconderlo. Con ayuda de Satanás porque va a requerir un milagro infernal.

Crowley dice que lo haga pequeñito y se lo ponga en el bolsillo

No suena mal. De hecho puede que se lo haya dicho antes. Chasquea los dedos y eso mismo hace.

Gabriel se va al archivo y la verdad, les echa la bronca a todos porque nadie parece saber de lo que habla con "los documentos que ha pedido Miguel". Todos en administración son unos puñeteros inútiles.

Va a esconder el cuerpo pequeñito... en la oficina de Gabriel porque no confía en tenerlo encima. Entra a la oficina con el cuerpo en el hombro, tamaño así como... bebé y busca por ahí, joder, todo es blanco y brillante

Además es que me lo imagino así con la mesa ENORME con sobre de cristal brillante inmaculado y las patas metálicas cromadas en la que hay la pantalla del ordenador Apple blanco enorme, el teclado, el sobre de cuero blanco, una lámpara súper estilizada y larga de la que cuelga un rosario de plata y una orquídea con tres flores y nada más.

Debe haber un armario sí, en la única pared que no es ventanal que da a pasillo.

Se abre cuando Miguel tira del pomo y ella respira.

Dentro hay dos zonas, una con ropa... y papeles... y material de oficina.

Seguramente si rebuscas un poco encontraras la camisa ensangrentada y el látigo.

Sí, sí rebusca bastante. Intentando meter su cuerpo lo más lejos de la puerta posible.

Puede que salgan algunas cosas más entonces... Un doble fondo... con más ropa. Porque tiene MUCHA ROPA y zapatos.

Vale, se va a meter la camisa ensangrentada entre la ropa de su cuerpo para no olvidar robársela.

¡Un doble fondo! _Oh, my..._ sonríe de lado y se guarda a sí misma en el doble fondo... olisqueando un poco, ¡porque todo huele a él!

Seguro hay estampillas de la virgen por ahí y botes de colonia, sí.

Se va a robar un bote de colonia también.

Te va a encontrar husmeando ahí dentro...

Es posible. La verdad, es posible. ¡Pero esta es una oportunidad única!

Carraspea un poco cuando entra y la encuentra ahí.

—¿Buscar algo?

—¡O-Oh! Oh... ehm... ehh... una... grapadora

Levanta una ceja y la saca del primer cajón junto al escritorio.

—Oh... claro.

—He hablado con los chicos de archivo, no tienen ni idea de lo que les hablaba. Aseguran que no has pedido nada, así que les he echado la bronca pero más vale que vayas a recordarles lo que quieres.

—Ohhh... sí, sí... iré.

Se sienta en la silla dejándose caer un poco.

—Bueno... ¿y qué te ha dicho, además de la historia del rehén?

—Que eres un idiota.

—¿Yo? ¿Te ha hablado de mí? —se incorpora

—¡N-No tanto! —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Qué? —parpadea

—S-Solo quería saber los motivos reales de este cambio.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—P-Pues...

—¿Aja?

—Que ella te nubla la razón.

—¿Qué? —Parpadea y se sonroja.

—Eso me has dicho que dijera.

—¡No te dije eso! ¿Le has dicho que es... ELLA específicamente? Ugh. Va a estar insoportable —se masajea un poco las sienes.

—Le he dicho que... Sí, que es ella. Se ha reído un poco.

—Sí, claro que se ha reído. Ugh —protesta. Miguel sonríe.

—Me ha dicho que sí sabía cuál era el problema personal que tienes

—No... No la creas, está intentando manipularte —se pone visiblemente nervioso.

—Te preocuparía que me dijera —sonríe.

—Sí, claro, su influencia podría afectarte. Y sus mentiras... no quiero que te ponga en mi contra.

—¿Has pecado por culpa suya?

—¿Q-Qué?

—Es una pregunta.

—Ya sé que es una pregunta, ¿crees que si así fuera no te lo habría dicho?

—Igualmente no me quiso contar

—Aunque lo hubiera hecho, probablemente solo te habría dicho mentiras para intentar difamarme —se relaja un poco.

—O más bien, no le quise preguntar porque no me da para nada curiosidad. Ehm... y no confío en ella para nada. ¿Crees entonces que ella te difamaría?

—Desde luego que lo haría, ya les conoces, viven para hacer esa clase de cosas.

—Porque ella es horrible y mala.

—No, porque le gusta crear caos.

—Caos —sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

—¿Crear caos exactamente cómo?;—se le acerca.

—Pues así. Mintiendo, haciendo que desconfiemos unos de otros... dividiéndonos.

—Tú no confías en ella, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—Ella parece que trabajaba muy bien contigo.

—Lo hacía, eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Cómo qué no? Me ha contado que hacían las cosas de una forma particular.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues cosas... que no le gustan de cómo lo hago yo. ¡Porque es absurdo que yo piense que va a darme un reporte! ¿Cuándo te di... o reportes a ti?

—Solo tienes que grabar las reuniones, Miguel, son reportes auditivos.

—¿¡Grababas las reuniones?!

—¿Cómo iba tener reportes archivados si no?

—¡No sé! Y que... ¿¡están todas tus conversaciones ahí?!

—Sí.

—¡Eso no lo sabía! —se sonroja.

—¿No?

—¡No! ¡Nunca me dijiste!

—Bueno, lo siento... ya lo sabes para la próxima.

—Ugh... ¡Ugh! ¡Debería cuidarse!

—¿Quién?

—Ella, de lo que dice. Eh... y nosotros.

—Bueno, ella ya se cuida de lo que habla, está en el cielo.

—E-Está... no, ¡ya no!

—¿No?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabe que está en territorio hostil.

—¡No del todo cuando estaba hablando contigo! ¡Ugh!

Gabriel parpadea.

—Es igual... ¿qué es ese asunto de los besos, por cierto?

—¿Q-Qué asunto? —se sonroja pensando que se refiere a... con Belcebú.

—¡Pues... que te parezca tan... normal!

—No... ¡No sé de qué hablas!

—¡Sí que lo sabes! Te portas así como si... todo el tiempo lo hicieras.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ahora entiendo todo.

—¿Qué entiendes?

—¡Tanta practica que tienes!

—Miguel...

—Sí, ¡Justo!

—No sé qué estás insinuando ni que te ha dicho.

—¡Lo que has hecho!

—¿Lo que he hecho de qué?

—¡Los besos!

—¿Cuáles?

—Los que les... n-nos. Nos das —vale, vale, que se acuerda de que no es Belcebú—. Ugh, cálmate, vale, estás haciendo un drama

—Mira, no sé qué te haya dicho ella sobre eso pero... está claro que es parte de la mentira.

—No, no... no. Estoy hablando de... —se sonroja—. Ven.

Gabriel se levanta y ella se le acerca un poco, sonrojándose más.

—D-De lo que hablo es de... e-esto —se estira y le da un beso rápido en los labios

—¿Qué? —parpadea un poco.

—P-Pues... solo... recuérdame. Tú y yo hemos tenido alguna vez...

Gabriel levanta una ceja.

—Ehm... Solo tratando de entender la raíz de la... tradición.

—¿Tradición?

—Pues de besarnos todo el tiempo. ¿No es lo que hacemos?

—Como símbolo de amor y paz... ¿a qué viene esta pregunta ahora?

—A... ehm... p-pensaba en el... ehhh... evangelio.

—¿Qué del evangelio?

—L-La parte del amor y La Paz. Era una... reflexión —le mira, nerviosa

—¿Reflexión de qué?

—Ehhhh... Belcebú me dijo una cosa más. De Lucifer —suelta a la desesperada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta confundido, porque esta conversación es un caos.

—Le... no le volveré a ver por ahora.

—¿Por?

—Por idiota. Ha organizado la rebelión... está siendo torturado. Quizás si tú... interfirieras con Belcebú. Ella no te va a negar ser un poco benévola.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ehm... _please?_

—¿Desde cuándo me pides que... haga algo para que no le torturen? —hace cierta sonrisita molesta.

—¿D-Desde... ahora?

—Mmmm...

—¿Crees que me gusta que le torturen?

—Sí.

—Bueno pero... esta es tortura más seria que de costumbre... ¿no? —se ríe un poco falsamente.

—No lo sé, Miguel. ¿Estás preocupada por un demonio?

—N-No... of course not! Estoy... tú te preocupaste por Belcebú alguna vez, ¿no?

—¿Esa idea tienes de mí? —entrecierra los ojos y empieza a quitarse la chaqueta.

—No es necesariamente una idea mala —le mira hacer con suma atención.

—¿Eso crees? Estamos hablando de demonios —se empieza a desabotonar la camisa, quitándose la corbata y yendo al armario.

—Aún no has contestado si te preocupaste o no... ¡Espera! ¿Vas a cambiarte?

—Sí, claro que voy a cambiarme, vamos a tener que ir a recibir a todo el mundo.

—Ya, ya... Claro —y yo no debería ser Miguel... aprieta los ojos—. Yo te elijo la ropa.

—La tengo preparada —se quita la camisa colgándola en una percha con la chaqueta y la corbata.

—Te la paso —el armario la tensaaaa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por? —empieza a desatarse los zapatos.

—Para ayudarte... —piensa de repente en sus gemelos de mosca.

—Relájate, no necesito ayuda —se desabrocha el otro zapato y se los quita

Es que se lo come igual con los ojos, pero él no lo nota hasta que está doblando los pantalones con cuidado. Parpadea un poco.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-No.

—Mmmm... —saca ooootro traje aún más blanco que el otro y ella sonríe de lado.

—Un poco más blanco y brillarás en la oscuridad

—¿Cómo? —la mira porque ese no es para nada un comentario digno de Miguel.

—Decía que... ese blanco me gusta.

—Gracias. ¿Tú vas a cambiarte?

—¿C-Crees que deba?

—Como quieras, ya sabes que a mí me gusta hacerlo. ¿Tienes que ir a por tu regalo del intercambio?

—Oh… el intercambio.

—¿Dónde lo tienes? Vamos, ve a por él —la insta, poniéndose los pantalones y la camisa.

—E-Es que no... Recuerdo donde lo puse.

—¿Qué?

—El regalo. No sé dónde está.

—Pues piensa donde lo pusiste, hay que llevarlos a la mesa con los demás —tengo que decir, a fin de describir esto como es debido, que a medida que se viste se nota que... NO lleva el cinturón de castidad de hierro ese horrible.

Claro, claro que no lleva... por qué habría de llevarlo con sus amigotes del cielo. Va a besarles a todos y sin cinturón pero a ella ni un besito! Tan frustrante como siempre.

—Debe estar en mi... oficina —es que además ella no deja de comérselo con los ojos.

No tanto eso si no que sus amigotes del cielo no le provocan lo que intenta evitar con el cinturón de castidad. Ya, ya... Es otra forma de verlo.

—Por eso lo digo. ¿Seguro que no pasa nada? Odiaría tener una mancha o algo así —se mira a si mismo. Le sonríe un poquito, sinceramente.

—No, no tienes una mancha ni nada. T-Te ves muy guapo —se sonroja un poco.

—Oh... —parpadea un poco—. Mmm... Vale, gracias —se vuelve al espejo de la puerta del armario.

Ugh, mierda. Belcebú por lo visto eso tampoco se lo dicen ellos. ¿Pero es que no lo ven?, se ve MUY guapo.

—¿Has hablado con el resto? ¿Dónde has quedado?

—P-Pensé que lo harías tú. Y-Yo estaba... c-con Lord Belcebú.

—Mmm... Vayamos a buscar a Raguel, supongo que estarán todos ahí... o en el salón.

Miguel vacila y asiente.

—D-Deja, voy por mi regalo... —y es que esto no es lo que estudiaron ni lo que planearon, pero Gabriel no parece sospechar nada y... con Miguel está cerca de Gabriel.

—Espera, ya casi estoy... voy contigo —le sonríe. Ella sonríe bobamente con esa sonrisa—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —parpadea un poco.

—S-Sí. Sí. Bloo... Ehm... voy a buscar ese regalo —sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, como... —se detiene un momento, mirando dentro de un cajón del armario. Se humedece los labios.

Ella estira un poco el cuello para ver que ve.

—¿Estás eligiendo gemelos?

—Quieras... ¿qué? —sale un poco del trance y la mira—. Eh... ehm... sí.

—¿No te habían regalado unos recientemente? —frunce un poco el ceño y se sonroja queriendo ponerle los suyos.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Los de las abejas...

¡No eran abejas! No, no lo dice, pero CASI.

—Ponte esos —se cruza de brazos.

—No, no puedo. No los tengo... —suspira eligiendo otros de unas estrellitas de hielo—. Se los di a Azrael cuando bajaron al infierno.

—¿Para... qué? —parpadea sin esperarse esa respuesta, la verdad.

—Eran... —vacila y no la mira, poniéndoselos—. Un salvoconducto. Para que Belcebú supiera que iban de mi parte y yo estaba a favor del plan del agua bendita. Pensé que ejercerían alguna influencia sobre ella y tal vez les protegerían.

—Pensé que eran un regalo.

—Ah, sí, sí lo eran. O sea... la idea era que... eran un objeto personal mío. O sea, no me los dio ella pero ella los vio, sabía que los tenía y que era míos.

—¿Quién te los dio? —Frunce más el ceño.

—A-Aun no lo sé. Fue el paquete ese... negro que llegó firmado con una Be. ¿Te acuerdas? Azrael me obligó a abrirlo ahí con él.

Parpadea repentinamente incrédula.

—¡Te los mandó Belcebú!

—Claro que no, Miguel. No seas ridícula. Los demonios no hacen regalos y mucho menos regalos caros.

Es que ahora no sabe... si creerle o no. O sea esta de puta broma, ¿verdad?

—¡Eran unas moscas envueltas en un regalo negro firmadas con una B!

—Miguel, no empieces tú también. Además, Belcebú me lo habría dicho si hubiera sido ella.

—Voy a buscar mi regalo —Frunce el ceño más aún.

—Vamos, yo ya estoy —va a un cajón del escritorio sacando el suyo.


	119. Chapter 119

Miguel se da la media vuelta sin esperarle, saliendo... y maldiciéndole entre dientes, chasquea los dedos en cuanto sale de su oficina. Te acaba de echar una buena MALDICIÓN por los próximos mil años.

Y Gabriel casi se cae porque le toma por sorpresa y le da directa al corazón, como si acabara de darle un mini-infarto. Tiene que sujetarse de la mesa.

Mírate los gemelos y hablamos.

La verdad, no lo hace porque no piensa que haya hecho nada con ellos.

Muy bien, ya lo descubrirás. Tienes mil años para hacerlo. No importa que putos gemelos te pongas. TODOS se harán ESOS gemelos de moscas.

Después de parpadear un poco porque eso le ha parecido una maldición pero... ¿quién iba a echarle una aquí? Mira alrededor y sale tras Miguel con su paquete en la mano.

Miguel que... entra a la oficina y abre con un chasquido todos los cajones Gabriel levanta las cejas, en su puerta.

Ya. Ya la he regañado. Se asoma a ver dónde es que puede estar.

—Veo que definitivamente no sabes donde lo has puesto. Tal vez podríamos invocarlo. ¿Qué es?

—U-Un regalo.

—Ya lo sé, me refiero a ¿en qué consiste?

—V-Velas.

Chasquea los dedos para invocarlo y... no aparece porque no son velas. Mierda.

—Ugh.

—¿Estás segura?

—N-No. He... Dado muchos regalos últimamente.

—¿A quiénes?

—A... otros ángeles. Shhh... Me distraes.

—¿Por?

—Por... buena conducta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ugh, vale, olvídalo. Lo compré hace tanto que no recuerdo qué compré.

—Pero si se hizo el reparto hace nada —frunce el ceño.

—Ugh... la verdad es que... —rebusca por los cajones, tiene que estar por aquí—. ¡No quiero decirte que es!

—¿Por? ¿Me lo haces a mí?

—Quizás —No sé si está ahí, tal vez ya lo llevó con los otros.

Ugh.

—Oh, ¿de veras? —le ilusiona un poco.

—No he dicho que sí —me ENCANTARÍA darte a ti, pero no tengo esa suerte.

—Vale, vale, no te presiono. Solo intento ayudar.

Miguel le mira... y le sonríe otra vez. Aun querría saltarle encima y abrazarle con brazos y piernas y apretarle contra sí.

Él le sonríe con complicidad, levantando las manos, inocente.

Ojalá pudiera hacer que estuviera así de relajado y contento a su alrededor... antes lo estaba un poquito. Diferente. Pero al menos le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Se ríe un poquito.

—Anda, cierra los ojos.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque quiero buscarlo y no quiero que veas! —camina a los cajones que están cerca de él.

Ojos en blanco, pero los cierra. Ella sonríe un poco más y da un pasito hacia él. Miguel es más alta que ella. Le puede mirar de más cerca.

—No te oigo buscar —asegura con los ojos cerrados.

La hace reír un poco y girarse al cajón, sonrojadita, trasteando un poco y al no encontrar nada, tomando un lo que sea qué hay ahí y convirtiéndolo en un regalo... envuelto en negro. Ugh, es que hasta a ella misma le duelen casi los ojos con el contraste que hace. Con el resto de cosas.

Tiene que chasquear los dedos otra vez y hacer un sobre esfuerzo para que sea blanco con ughhh dorado.

Gabriel sigue ahí, ojos cerrados, esperando.

Es que es tan mono.

Medio apoyado en la mesa, jugueteando con su paquete.

Miguel se le acerca y le hace un cariñito en la cara sin poder evitarlo. Gabriel deja de revolver su paquete y se gira hacia ella, que sonríe pensando que le ha echado de menos mucho más de lo que pensaba.

—Ya estoy.

Abre los ojos y la mira, ella le pone una mano en el pecho.

Parpadea porque eso... Miguel no lo hace, igual que el cariñito que sigue, o la mirada medio embobada.

—¿Me... puedes dar un abrazo?

—¿Por? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No —Ugh, Ugh, ¡eres una tonta!

—¿Es por lo de Lucifer? —la molesta un poquito sonriendo de ladito y abriendo los brazos igual.

—Ehhh... sí. Justo por eso —es que no, no puede no meterse ahí y abrazarle de vuelta, hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

Levanta las cejas porque un sí era lo último que esperaba.

Ya, ya... ya.

Igualmente la cubre de afecto, sin regatear, al notar que lo necesita.

_Fuck_

Pues es Miguel, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Ya... ya. ¿Más afecto del que le suele dar a ella?

No. Distinto, de hecho. Este se siente más fraternal. De protección, como un padre.

Igualmente es un poco embriagante, aunque sí lo siente distinto.

Ah, sí, embriagante lo es porque es Gabriel.

Y a ella le vuela la cabeza

Eso también. Le da un beso también, donde llegue.

Maldita sea.

—Venga, ni siquiera deberías preocuparte, no creo que le hagan nada tan horrible.

Menos mal que habla porque ella ya iba a besarle/comerle el cuello.

—¿A-A quién?

—Pues a él.

Le cuesta unos instantes caer en la cuenta de que... es verdad, hablaban de Lucifer.

—Lo merece.

—Va, no seas dura ahora —se ríe un poco

—¿No crees tú que lo merezca?

—Nah, no más que los demás. Tampoco creo que le hagan nada especialmente más cruel que al resto.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Ya sabes cómo son... un desastre organizativo y Lucifer es listo. Seguro logrará sortearlo un poco.

—Igualmente conoces a Belcebú...

—No es tan dura como finge ser.

—¿Perdona?

—Créeme —le acaricia la cara y el pelo.

—¿La echas de menos? —Cierra los ojos dejando que le haga.

Gabriel traga saliva y se le acelera el corazón, cambiando un poco el tipo de afecto, sin poder evitarlo.

—Ella sí lo hace... intentó convencerme de que las juntas fueran otra vez contigo.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos y Miguel traga saliva.

—Ella solo... ella sabe que si corto el contacto con ella, deja de ejercer su influencia.

—Yo creo que tú también ejerces tu influencia sobre ella. De hecho, creo que mientras las juntas sean conmigo va a mandar a alguien más.

—Miguel... —la riñe un poco.

—Vale, no hablemos de ella si no quieres. Ni pienses en ella si te va a poner triste... —le abraza otra vez

—No es eso. No puedes esperar... no quieres que mande a Lucifer, saldríamos de un problema para entrar a otro. Si cambia de persona me ocuparé yo otra vez.

—¿No crees que ella va a enfadarse si haces eso?

—No lo sé. Sé que se lo va a tomar personal... y tal vez debería. Esto es personal.

Le aprieta más contra sí.

—¿Y solo vas a ignorarla hasta la eternidad?

—No creo que... No creo que hasta la eternidad pero...

—Seguro se lo toma personal y monta un drama —Miguel suspira.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que estamos en peligro?

—No, no creo que sea peligrosa. Más bien creo que... no va a rendirse. Me lo dijo, de hecho.

—¿Y qué crees que hará?

—Insistir... e insistir. E insistir. Hasta encontrar la forma de que vuelvas a querer verla.

—Ojalá no lo hiciera —suspira.

—¿P-Por?

—Porque me cuesta.

—Yo creo que lo haces muy bien... Mucho mejor de lo que a ella le gustaría.

—Bueno, eso espero o al final se saldrá con la suya —le sonríe. Ella trata de sonreír un poco también.

—Anda, hay que... hacer las cosas esas navideñas.

—Sí, sí, no necesito a Azrael poniendo los ojos en blanco porque vamos tarde.

—Ohh, acabo de recordar que debo mandar un correo antes de ir. ¿Te... adelantas?

—¿Un correo?

—Sí, sí... una cosa para Belcebú.

—Yo me encargo del correo, Miguel.

—Ohhh... Ya, sí, no ese correo. Y no para Belcebú.

—Mmmm...

—Solo tengo que llamar al infierno y mandar el balance de las almas que nos deben por los muertos de Belcebú. ¿No quieres que nos manden las mil almas que nos deben?

—Sí, sí, claro, pero... es que vas a llegar tarde.

—Lo voy a hacer si sigues liándome.

—¿No puedes llamar luego?

Piensa que debería llamar a Crowley y salirse de este cuerpo... pero es que Gabrieeeeel

—Ugh... vaaaaale.

Él sonríe habiéndose salido con la suya y le toma la mano llevándola hacia fuera. Se deja tirar sintiendo maripositas en el estómago. Tan tonta.

Pues sí, pero es que... no puede evitarlo.

Ya, ya...Igualmente, es que no tardan en llegar al sitio donde hay un montón de ángeles... y Belcebú empieza a ponerse genuinamente nerviosa.

De hecho, deben llegar primero con el resto de Arcángeles y ahí empieza la fiesta del saludo y los besos y las bendiciones.

Ahí va Miguel con su carita de idiota enamorada de Gabriel, apretándole la mano y dejando que tire de ella, olvidándose por un momento del montón de preocupaciones que debería tener.

Sí, claro. Gabriel la lleva a dejar los paquetes bajo el árbol con los demás y luego a buscar al resto.

—Ehm... ¿y qué es lo que toca primero?

—¿Cómo que qué?

—Ehm... pregunto si has cambiado el orden este año.

—No.

—Vale, vale... —los ángeles habían dicho que primero eran los besos, ¿no? El saludo y las felicitaciones y esas cosas.

Gabriel sonríe, porque le gusta mucho esta fiesta. Ella se emboba un poco con esa sonrisa

—¡Feliz Navidad! —entra tan contento a la sala donde ya están el resto de Arcángeles, abriendo los brazos.

—Ugh...

Uriel, que es la que está más cerca es la primera en acercase a abrazarles. A los dos.

Miguel se teeeeensa sin saber qué hacer.

Pues espérate, que luego viene el resto.

Aprieta los ojos sin quitarse pero sin terminar por abrazar a nadie más que a Gabriel, que está dando abrazos y besos ya a todos.

Miguel nota los besos en los labios. De hecho Uriel es la primera. De un par o tres de segundos, aunque no abren los dientes si es lo que preguntas.

Miguel levanta las cejas sin esperarlo... y es que va a poner cara de asco casi de golpe. Porque por más que se ha preparado para besar a todo el cielo... esto... es más complejo de lo que parece. Ugh. ¿Quién quiere besar a un ángel?

Ahora mismo... Remiel, a ella.

Levanta las cejas. Ugh. Por Satán, por Satán! Además... es como estar en una burbuja de amor constante... de otros ángeles. UGH.

Así pues, Remiel es el que la besa.

Vale, vale... vale. Vale. Sé un demonio adulto, Belcebú, esto no es tan asqueroso. Remiel frunce el ceño al separarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—C-Claro. ¿Por?

—Te siento... mal —lo que no siente es que emanes amor. Ah, no, no... Afecto. Ejem.

Ugh.

—No, no... e-estoy bien.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—No, no estoy enfadada contigo.

—Lo parece.

—¡Pero si te acabo de dar un beso!

Uriel se acerca a ella para felicitarla y besarla también ahora que ya ha acabado con Gabriel y también se echa para atrás preocupada.

—_What?_ —pregunta empezando a esterarse más.

—Pareces... ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Lo sientes tú también? —pregunta Remiel.

—Nada, no ocurre nada. De verdad, estoy bien —busca a Gabriel con la mirada, que ahora está riéndose y besando a Sariel.

Bien, los celos además no ayudan para NADA. Es que tanto Uriel como Remiel dan un paso atrás preocupados y se les acerca Sariel

—¿Qué pasa?

—Miguel está...

—¡Estoy bien!

—No, no, ya verás, acércate tú también —pide Remiel. Sariel la abraza para besarla y levanta las cejas.

—Oh, pero ¿qué pasa? —pregunta agobiada.

—No lo sabemos —responde Uriel y están empezando a alertar a todo el mundo.

—De verdad que no me pasa nada, pregunten a Gabriel. ¡Gabriel!

—¿Qué pasa? —se les acerca cuando le llaman.

—Miguel, ¡algo va muy mal con ella!

—¿El qué? —la mira.

—¿La has besado tú? Bésala —le pide Uriel.

Miguel traga saliva y es que solo de verle aquí cerca ya está soltando amor y los otros tres levantan las cejas.

—Pues claro que la he besado, pero puedo hacerlo otra vez si es lo que queréis.

—Pero no, está... parece enfadada con... ¿nosotros? —explica Sariel.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Sariel mira a los demás.

—Se sentía como... vacía. Miguel, ¿estás bien?

—Yo no la he sentido vacía —comenta Gabriel

—¿Ven? Todo está bien —insiste Miguel.

—Mmmm... —Uriel no está segura porque ella no la ha sentido. Y Remiel y Sariel tampoco, diga lo que diga Gabriel. Y eso es raro. De hecho se le acerca un poco y... aunque ahora sí se siente. Se siente raro.

—D-De verdad... quizás sólo estoy un poco indispuesta —Miguel mira a Gabriel por ayuda.

—Igual creo que es una buena idea —sigue Remiel.

—¿El qué? —pregunta Gabriel.

—Que la beses tú. Parece que así reacciona.

—¡Reacciono igual que con el resto! —Miguel se sonroja.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Raguel que estaba hablando con Azrael.

—Es Miguel... le pasa algo —explica Remiel.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta preocupado y Miguel traga saliva.

—Nada, en serio no me pasa nada. Exageran lo que sea que digan.

—No le pasa nada —sigue Gabriel también—. Yo la noto como siempre.

—No, no, ya verás. Sepárate, Gabriel. Sal del cuarto —pide Uriel. Ojos en blanco de Gabriel.

—Me parece terrible que estén haciendo experimentos —protesta Miguel

—Pues es que algo te pasa —sigue Uriel y ahí va Gabriel a separarse.

—¡No me pasa nada! —Miguel le mira irse y traga saliva con cierto temor. Así que baja la sensación de afecto. Todos dan un paso atrás.

—Venga, en serio... esto... ¡Dejen de actuar así!

—Es Gabriel, ¿lo veis? —Uriel se lleva las manos a la boca.

—Hoy estaba con Belcebú, ¿no es eso? —pregunta Remiel cuando Gabriel vuelve a entrar—. ¿Y si le ha hecho algo?

—No, no. ¡No me ha hecho nada!

—¿Qué le pudo haber hecho? —pregunta Sariel preocupada

—Hmm... —Raguel frunce el ceño.

—No tengo ni idea —Remiel niega con la cabeza.

—Oigan, nadie me ha hecho nada. Estoy igual que siempre... bueno, quizás Belcebú me contó algunas historias que me perturbaron —suelta medio a la desesperada.

—¿Historias? ¿Qué historias? —pregunta Raguel. Miguel mira a Gabriel en busca de AYUDA.

—Pues historias sobre lo que acaba de pasar ahí abajo y... lo horrible que fue.

Gabriel se acerca a ella otra vez.

—Yo no le noto nada raro —le pasa el brazo por los hombros un poco protectoramente y ella se le recarga encima.

—E-Eso es lo que hace el infierno, dividirnos y... ehm... asustarnos sin necesidad —asegura Miguel medio copiando lo que ha dicho Gabriel hace un rato.

—Eso es verdad —asegura Remiel.

—No se preocupen por mi... mejor pensemos en cómo pasar bien el día de hoy.

Sariel mira a Uriel de reojo sin estar convencida y Ella la mira también porque tampoco lo está

—Pero si algo te pasa... podemos ayudarte, Miguel. Hoy tienes que estar reconciliada con nuestra Señora.

—Tal vez debería ir con Gabriel todo el día para que se sienta segura... —propone Remiel inocentemente. La SONRISA de Miguel.

—Esa es una buena idea —se le acurruca más sin poder creer su buena suerte perfecta. Es toda la suerte del año gastada en esto.

—Si a ti no te importa... —sigue Remiel mirando a Gabriel.

—No, claro que no. O sea, tal vez cuando el coro, pero aparte de eso...

Raguel mira a Gabriel con cara de circunstancias.

—Cuídala... espero que Belcebú no le haya hecho daño —le susurra.

Gabriel mira a Raguel un poco consternado.

—Hablamos más adelante —le pide, sonriéndole y dándole un beso porque hoy estamos besucones.

Gabriel le mira aun preocupado porque que es que... que le haya pedido que la cuide de esa manera.

Sariel se acerca a Uriel.

—¿Qué crees que esté pasando?

—No tengo ni idea pero esto es muy raro. ¿Crees que se ha enamorado de él o algo así?

Sariel levanta las cejas.

—¿¡De Gabriel?!

—¿Cómo lo explicas si no?

—Pero ¿por qué dejar de querernos a nosotros? —pone ojitos.

—Ya, eso es lo que no se entiende...

—Quizás así funciona el amor, porque con él... es muy intenso. Mírala.

—Ya lo sé, pero no era así esta mañana.

—¿Entonces...? No la vi hoy... pero lo que sea, es algo extraño.

—¿Pues cuál es tu teoría?

—Que le hizo una maldición o algo así —el chisme.

—¿Y por qué con... Gabriel?

—¡No sé! Es muy raro... pero ella de verdad se siente MUY distinta. Es raro que a Gabriel no se lo parezca. Hay que... observarla.

—Bueno, claro que a él no se lo parece, con él solo se ha intensificado.

—¿Crees que debiéramos hablar con él y decirle... algo?

—Va a decirnos que no es cierto.

—Gabriel siempre la protege demasiado... —Vemos que los espíritus de los hombres que pecan te han contagiado un poco de su discordia.

—¿Tú crees? Siempre se han llevado muy bien.

—Sí, sí, eso es cierto... tanto que quizás... tengas razón. Eso... ¿recuerdas... algún caso así?

—¿Alguien que haya dejado de querer?

—O alguien enamorado de otro... de nosotros.

—El amor es algo complicado —Uriel gira la cara.

—¿Eso es que sí? —Sariel levanta las cejas.

—Tú... ¿conoces a alguien?

—¿Enamorado?

—Que lo haya estado.

—No que yo recuerde. ¿Tú sí?

—N-No —vacila.

—Oh, venga... cuenta —levanta una ceja.

—No, no... lo digo en serio.

—Sé que no debería pero... ¿no te da curiosidad?

—¿El qué?

—El amor... así. Aunque sea complicado.

—N-No. Tiene que ser doloroso.

—¿Doloroso? ¿Por?

—Si el otro no te... corresponde.

—Oh... sí. Preferiría que el otro me correspondiera. ¿Te... te ha pasado alguna vez?

—No —gira la cara otra vez.

—Ohh... Uri —la abraza.

—Olvídalo —Aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza un poco.

—Pero ¿de quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo no me contaste?

—Olvídalo, ni siquiera tiene importancia.

—¡Sí la tiene! ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo sabes que no... No?

—Sariel...

—Uriel... andaaaaa. Tienes que contarme.

—No tiene importancia, ni siquiera me acuerdo bien.

—¡Dudo que no te acuerdes de quien! ¿No confías en mí?

—No es esto de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora...

—Pero es una buena historia.

—No, no lo es.

—A mí nunca me ha pasado... y tú dices que duele.

—No sé si sea el mismo caso con Miguel.

—Él parece igual que siempre —Sariel suspira y mira hacia Gabriel.

—Él siempre ha estado muy unido a ella

—Pero... ¿así? Espera... ¿dices eso porque es Gabriel?

—Digo eso porque es verdad.

—¿Pero crees que pudieran...? Es decir... sabemos lo que dicen de Belcebú y... Gabriel parece ahora mismo en un momento un poco vulnerable.

—Pues mejor con ella que con ese demonio, ¿no?

—Totalmente... en realidad creo que podría ser bonito, ¿no?

—No si ella deja de querernos a los demás.

—Miguel no puede dejar de querernos de verdad —Sariel se muerde el labio.

—Pero lo has sentido tú también.

—Sí... sí. Pero... ¿cómo puede dejarnos de querer de un día a otro?

—Raguel parecía...

—Preocupado...

—Quizás sepa algo.

—Deberíamos hablar con él.

Así que Uriel se gira buscándole para acercársele. Él está por ahí con cara de preocupación para nerviosismo de Belcebú.

—Raguel —se acerca ella mirando a ver si Sariel la sigue. Ahí está detrás de ella.

Raguel les sonríe, menos efusivamente que un rato atrás.

—¿Todo bien? Estábamos hablando sobre... qué puede haberle pasado a Miguel. ¿Tienes alguna teoría?

Raguel suspira.

—No —niega con la cabeza—. Parece que tuviera miedo de todos menos de Gabriel.

—No estaba así esta mañana... ¿qué puede haber pasado?

—Nada bueno.

—Crees que... ¿Crees que Belcebú podría haberla maldito?

—Pero ¿por qué? —pregunta Sariel.

—Nunca maldijo a Gabriel y justo ahora descorporiza a Remiel y Azrael... y ahora esto con Miguel...

—Belcebú parece estar enfadada —asiente Sariel.

—Tal vez Gabriel debería... O sea, sé que ha dicho que no quiere, pero... es que si él es el único que puede controlarla, tal vez debería... sacrificarse un poco por los demás —propone Uriel y Raguel aprieta los labios un poco.

—Gabriel se está preparando para ello... tenemos que ayudarle a que lo haga.

—¿Tú crees? Yo aún creo que está intentando esconderse...

—Esconderse y respirar, luego volver fortalecido. Eso espero, al menos.

—¿Cuándo? ¡Mira lo que le ha hecho Belcebú a Miguel ahora! Todo porque él no... —protesta Uriel y luego aprieta los ojos sintiéndose súper dura con Gabriel.

—Y él no parece notarlo —agrega Sariel.

—Él cree que está haciendo lo mejor para todos... no siempre acertamos a la primera —insiste Raguel, mediando.

—Ni siquiera podemos decirle... ¿Crees que solo esperar y protegerla va a funcionar? ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? Tal vez si la llevamos a sanación le puedan quitar la maldición.

—Gabriel la está cuidando... le he pedido que ponga especial atención.

—Pero deberíamos advertirle de todo esto, ¿no?

—Hablaré con él.

—Raguel... —le llama y se humedece los labios, vacilando—. Creo que... Creo que ella...

Raguel mira a Uriel en tensión.

—Podría estar enamorada de él —susurra sin mirarle.

—Miguel... ¿de Gabriel? —el levanta las cejas y les mira.

Uriel asiente.

—Oh... ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Uhm... i-intuición.

Raguel la mira a ella pero Uriel no le mira.

—¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? —le pone una mano a la espalda y le acaricia.

—No lo sé.

—Yo creo que Gabriel tiene sentimientos fuertes por otra persona.

—¿Por quién?

—Alguien indebido.

—Es ese asunto de Belcebú. Azrael también vino diciendo lo mismo y aun peor cuando se negó a seguir viéndola —ojos en blanco.

—Es una cosa delicada.

—Sería mucho mejor que se enamorara de Miguel —interviene Sariel

—Sí, bueno, aunque no es muy justo que empecemos a tener preferencias unos por otros.

—No. No. eso no puede pasar —a Raguel le salta el ojo con la idea.

—Exacto —Uriel se cruza de brazos y se gira a mirarles hablando con Azrael y Remiel.


	120. Chapter 120

Gabriel la estaba abrazando, no sé si la habrá soltado cuando los otros han ido a besarla.

Vale, el beso de Azrael no es tan mal recibido.

AHORA RESULTA.

De hecho... Azrael le gusta cómo debería gustarle Gabriel. Remiel lo siente y piensa que tal vez ha sido una falsa alarma

Pues es guapo y risueño y la suele tratar un poco menos como si fuera una araña ponzoñosa.

Claro, claro.

Pero de ahí al... afecto de Gabriel hay un montón de distancia.

Sí, sí, claro.

Lo que pasa es que claro... Azrael la besa y la abraza y la levanta del suelo y le da dos vueltas en plan "¿qué te pasaaaaaaa, que estás malitaaaaaa?" y la baña tanto de afecto que... si, Remiel puede pensar un poquito que ha sido falsa alarma.

Remiel sonríe con eso y Gabriel niega con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Miguel se separa un poquito sonrojada y... se le vuelve a pegar a Gabriel abrazándole de lado porque... ahora mismo puede. No que quisiera del todo hacerlo con frecuencia. Ejem.

Gabriel la deja, desde luego, asegurando que no le pasa nada.

—¿Cómo te fue con el infierno? Veo que a ti no te descorporizaron solo de verte... —comenta Azrael.

—Ya te dije que eso fue porque tú debiste faltarle el respeto —replica Gabriel.

—¡Nadie le faltó al respeto!

—Además, ¿de qué habrías hecho drama si no...? —sonrisita de lado de Gabriel.

—A Gabriel nunca le pasó... —concede Miguel asintiendo. Gabriel hace un gesto de "ahí lo tienes".

—Pues para no haberle pasado ahora está muy escondido entre tus piernas.

—¡Anda ya! —ojos en blanco—. Solo hemos cambiado tareas, no es para tanto.

—Aclaró, le has dado a Miguel las más peligrosas para sólo dedicarte a hacer de chico del correo.

—¿A caso querías que las intercambiara contigo? ¿O insinúas que ella era la que se ocupaba del correo antes?

—Le he echado la única parte ligeramente compleja de lo que hacías antes encima a Miguel.

—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué yo desde el aislamiento tengo un informe sobre lo que sucedió en el infierno y tú no?

—Porque Miguel es demasiado buena contigo.

—Miguel no ha tenido nada que ver en eso. ¡Díselo! Ella ni siquiera ha logrado un reporte.

—Aunque yo tengo un reporte de cómo conseguiste el reporte... —Miguel sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué? —la mira.

—Sé exactamente como conseguiste ese reporte...

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eso nunca lo sabrás —deja de coquetear con él siendo Miguel.

—Entonces no sabes nada —se encoge de hombros.

—Ven, te lo diré al oído para que veas que sí —se le acerca, poniéndose de puntas. Él se le acerca—. Sé del otro teléfono...

—Pues claro que sabes, si me lo diste tú —frunce el ceño.

—Ohh... —Levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso. Gabriel la mira con cara de "So...?"—. Ehhh... y le escribiste.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—A... ella —vacila porque no quiere que se enfade y él se sonroja.

—C-Claro que no, ya te dije que no quería saber nada de eso.

—Vale, vale... —Miguel se muerde el labio. Tiene un día contigo, no va a pelearse por algo que te da vergüenza—. Yo solo... adivinaba.

Gabriel parpadea sin esperar esa respuesta.

—Hablaremos de eso luego —responde carraspeando.

—Hiblirimis di isi luigi—Azrael le imita. Gabriel le fulmina y mira su reloj para usar la excusa de que van tarde. Se paraliza al ver los gemelos.

Bienvenido a tu mundo ahora.

—¿Qué? —susurra y es que suelta a Miguel para mirarlos.

Miguel se sonroja un poco, sin comentar nada, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Azrael.

Gabriel se humedece los labios... y se los muestra. Remiel levanta las cejas porque ¿no son los que se llevaron al infierno?

—Ohh... ¿te los devolvieron?

—No...

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, ni siquiera son los que me he puesto esta mañana.

Miguel le mira en silencio.

—No entiendo —asegura Azrael.

—Yo tampoco, ¿cómo han llegado aquí? —se los quita.

Miguel frunce el ceño y le tiende uno a Azrael para que lo mire ¿Vuelven a ser las estrellas de nieve?

No. Es como los discos del Bentley por lo visto. Olvídate de tus estrellas de nieve.

¡No! ¡No puede cargarse todos sus gemelos!

Es una maldición. Lo siento, ha sido tu culpa.

—Pues... son unas moscas, ¿no? —pregunta Azrael mirándolos.

—Son las abejas que mandamos al infierno

—Ah, sí, abejas —responde Azrael y Remiel inclina un poco la cabeza mirándolo porque no parece una abeja.

—Son moscas —murmura Miguel.

El trauma.

Pues es que son moscas, no es un trauma.

—Pero si no las devolvieron ¿Cómo han llegado aquí? —pregunta Remiel.

—Quizás Belcebú cuando subió...

Gabriel mira a Miguel porque Belcebú entro a su despacho y... discutieron, pero no quería contárselo. Miguel se sonroja un poco más

—¿Qué? ¿T-Te dijo...?

—N-No.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues es la única forma...

—Pero eso significaría que sí fueron un regalo de ella —interviene Remiel—. O de otro modo no le importaría. Tal vez por eso nos descorporizó, quizás creyó que tú sabías que eran un regalo suyo y que se lo despreciabas y se ofendió y pagamos nosotros...

—Yo lo dije desde el principio... —suelta Azrael.

Miguel aprieta los labios porque de verdad pensó que era un regalo de Gabriel y cada vez le da más vergüenza.

—No seáis ridículos, ya os dije que los demonios no hacen regalos.

—¿Y tú si le has regalado algo a ella?

—No, ¿por qué iba a regalarle nada a ella? —y se sonroja porque una pequeña Belcebú se aparece en su hombro y le susurra "tu virginidaaaad" al oído malignamente.

Eso sin duda y ese regalo no se devuelve. Es para SIEMPREEEE.

—Porque ella te regalo unos gemelos.

Ugh. Aprieta los ojos.

—No está claro que fuera ella.

—¡Son moscas! Y estaba firmado con una B. ¿De quién iba a ser? —protesta Miguel.

—Ya hemos discutido esto.

—Ugh, bueno. Póntelas igual.

—El punto no es ese, Miguel —interviene Remiel. De todos modos, Gabriel se los pone otra vez.

—¿Cuál es?

—¡Pues como es que han vuelto!

—Ah, eso... —Miguel le quita importancia sonriendo otra vez cuando se los ve puestos.

—Bueno, vamos a tener que ir abajo con los demás.

—Seeeeh! —Azrael tan contento, abraza a Remiel de los hombros

—¡Chicos! —Gabriel llama al resto. Todo mundo les sigue viendo—. Vamos abajo —les hace señas y luego le tiende el brazo a Miguel.

Ella se lo toma y sonríe, un poquito nerviosa. Y ahí van... A enfrentar al cielo entero.

Aziraphale asegura que la van a tratar mejor a ella que a él.

Pues claro, es Miguel.

Pues claro... ojos en blanco.

Bueno... y ahora sí, el FESTIVAL de besos y bendiciones.

Uuuugh. El problema es que le da temor dejar el cuerpo de Miguel despierto, pero va a... retirarse un poco, encontrar donde esconderla, y... dejarla ahí, inconsciente.

Oh... Gabriel va a estar buscándola mientras se besa con todo el mundo.

Es que a Miguel... no va a saber dónde está y va a hacer un drama. Así que el siguiente, que le besa... no es un ángel cualquiera, es ella.

Belcebú aparece dentro del cuerpo de un ángel... medianamente joven, hombre.

Está ocupado, búscate a otro.

No, no el de Gabriel.

De hecho era Crowley hablando de Aziraphale.

Ahhh. Ugh... hola, no sabíamos que ya estaban aquí

Nah, nah, puede ser otro. Era una broma, pero claro, no quieres que te quiten porque tú si quieres darle el beso a Gabriel, eh? Claro, claro.

¿Cómo le llamaba a Gabriel?

Estrellita.

¡SE ACUERDA!

Se lo decía Aziraphale. Sí se acuerda de las cosas que dice Aziraphale.

Deja de ser encantador.

Ugh.

Bueno, entonces Belcebú aparece dentro del cuerpo de un ángel... medianamente joven, hombre y mira a Gabriel un poco harta de... que esté besuqueando a todo mundo. Mierda. Cierra los ojos y entreabre los labios, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Gabriel le besa como a todos, sin abrir la boca, aunque eso de los brazos al cuello es nuevo.

El ángel si se separa sin abrir la boca y le mira a los ojos. Se sonroja un poco y... ahí va al siguiente. Gabriel le sonríe deseándole feliz navidad, parpadeando un poco pero no muy enterado.

—I-Igualmente —responde el ángel casi sin mirarle, con bastante más problemas en general de los que parece y el siguiente beso es... un poco más... intenso, otra vez abrazándole del cuello.

Belcebú... es que a este paso no vas a llegar a los villancicos sin que se dé cuenta, aunque es tan despistado...

Gabriel mira de reojo unos instantes más a este ángel mientras este intenta entender qué tren acaba e pasarle por encima.

El siguiente no es mejor, de hecho a este ya le pone la mano en el cuello y le busca un poco con la lengua.

Crowley, detenla por favor. Es tu labor.

Oh, cielos, alguien no debió ponerse esos pantalones blancos más ajustados.

La verdad, Crowley no sabe lo que está haciendo ella.

Maldita sea.

Y aun de saberlo, no creo que supiera como pararla.

Los ángeles, una vez Belcebú sale de ellos, se quedan todos un poco traspuestos mirando a Gabriel con cierta cara de...

Uno hasta se lleva las manos a la entrepierna. Ninguno de los besos de la noche vuelve ser igual que esto. Va a haber murmullos sobre esto.

Y que a Gabriel le aprieten los pantalones un poco dolorosamente en la zona interesante después del cuarto o quinto beso tampoco va a ayudar a disipar los murmullos.

Belcebú... es que va a hacer algo medianamente arriesgado. En el siguiente beso... le abraza después de dárselo y le susurra al oído

—_I love you..._ no creas que te vas a deshacer de mi —porque es NE CIA.

Gabriel mira al _ángel random número diecisiete_ con cara de "¿De qué vas intentando ser un _main character_?"

Ella se sale de ahí, con cierto temor, y va al ángel siguiente. Gabriel sigue mirando al otro ángel sin recordar haber hablado con él más que un par o tres de veces.

Este ángel nuevo le acaricia la mejilla.

—Gabriel...

Se gira un poco al nuevo un instante y se vuelve aun mirando al anterior... porque le acaba de decir...

—Oíste bien.

—_What_? —se gira completamente al que le habla.

Se le acerca y le besa otra vez. Bueno... No otra vez. Le besa este ángel nuevo.

La verdad, Gabriel está un poco distraído para frustración de Belcebú en el cuerpo de este ángel. También le abraza y le mordisquea un poco la oreja.

—No estás alucinando...

Parpadea girándose para mirarle a los ojos. Ella sonríe de lado... y se separa.

—¿Qué?

Le cierra un ojo y se va al siguiente en la fila

Gabriel parpadea mirando a este ángel tener una... experiencia religiosa.

Te están pasando cosas muy raras hoy.

¡Sí! Y levanta las cejas, sujetándole mientras respira como si fuera a parir.

Belcebú, en el cuerpo del siguiente ángel, le mira.

—¿Qué pasa?

Estaba sujetando aun al anterior, le suelta.

—Aunque no te enteras...

—¿Qué está pasando? —mira al siguiente ángel.

—_Nothing... kiss me_ —le besa, bastante mejor que el anterior.

Cielos... o sea... es que empieza a perderse en el beso.

A Belcebú ahora le parece medianamente imperioso que sí se entere que es ella, no medio cielo seduciéndole.

—Gabriel —es Raguel quien le llama y Gabriel parpadea separándose—. ¿Dónde está Miguel?

—¿Q-Qué?

—Miguel. Estabas cuidándola.

—E-Estaba... aquí —mira alrededor siendo un... desastre en general. Despeinado, un poco sudado, desorientado... y no le mires los pantalones, por favor.

Raguel baja la mirada Justo a sus pantalones. Pues nada, el show de _la Holly Erection_ otra vez.

—Pues ahora no está. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Estás pensando en Belcebú —le susurra el ángel del que se acaba de separar

—E-Estoy pensando e-en... empieza a repetir, como hechizado.

—Estoy en todos lados, no vas a poder deshacerte de mí...

—B-Belcebú —sigue para Raguel.

—¡B-Belcebú?! —pregunta Raguel

—¿Q-Qué?

Y Belcebú desaparece de este ángel yendo hasta Miguel otra vez. Gabriel mira a Raguel como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Estás bien? —sigue Raguel.

—N-No... Creo que no —niega Gabriel saliendo un poco del embrujo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Raguel mirando alrededor a ver si ve a Miguel.

—Belcebú... ¡Belcebú! —cae en la cuenta, sujetándole de los brazos.

—_What_? ¿¡Belcebú qué?!

—Está... es... ¡Es ella!

—¿Es ella? ¿Quién?

Gabriel ¡piensa bien lo qué haces antes de hacerlo!

—Los... ¡besos! ¡Ha sido ella!

—¿Ella? ¿Belcebú? ¿Dónde está Miguel?

—No lo sé, ¡pero tengo que encontrarla!

—Vamos, vamos... te ayudo.

—No sé ni... cómo —se acerca al otro ángel y vuelve a besarle como la besaría a ella.

El otro ángel con trabajos... se está en pie con normalidad. No le responde el beso correctamente. Aunque tampoco se quita la verdad.

Frunce el ceño porque no, descartándole y yendo al siguiente

Mismo caso. Beso extraño.

Así va a seguir, uno por uno con todos los que ha sentido... y luego los que no. Buscándola.

¡Mierda con esto! Belcebú le mira desde el cuerpo de Miguel hasta que Raguel la nota y se le echa encima.

—¡Miguel! ¡Aquí estás! ¿¡Estás bien?!

—Sí, sí estoy bien. ¿¡Qué hace Gabriel?!

—¡Estábamos preocupados!

—Pero ya les he dicho que no había nada de qué preocuparse... ¡Gabriel!

Gabriel contesta a esa respuesta con una exhibición extremadamente gráfica.

—¡Ugh! ¡Para!

Se detiene parpadeando.

—¡Miguel! —exclama al reconocerla. Ella le mira y se sonroja un poco.

—Miguel, creo que ella está aquí... ¡me estoy volviendo loco!

—Basta, cálmate... ven —le toma de la mano y tira de él.

Gabriel se deja tirar, nervioso. Miguel le aprieta la mano y trata de llevárselo algún sitio menos concurrido. Termina en las escaleras.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Está... no entiendo lo que hace, Miguel —la mira tan desconsolado. Miguel le toca la mejilla.

—No te quiere hacer daño.

—Claro que quiere hacerme daño, ¡me está volviendo loco!

—Solo te echa mucho de menos —asegura sonrojándose más y girando la cara.

—Que va, está intentando enloquecerme.

—De haber sabido que era así de fácil... —susurra Miguel y Gabriel se lleva las manos a las sienes—. ¿Qué has sentido?

—La estoy viendo en todos lados, creo que estoy alucinando.

—La echas de menos.

—No es esto lo que me pasa cuando echo de menos a alguien.

—Quizás ella es especial.

—N-No así.

—Vas a estar bien, solo deja de besar a todo mundo.

—Solo estoy saludando a la gente.

—¡Estabas comiéndote a todos a besos!

—Estaba buscándola, no puede hacerles esto a los otros.

—¡No va a hacerle eso a nadie más que a ti!

—No estoy seguro... tienes que ayudarme. No sé si le estoy alucinando yo.

—¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

—A encontrarla... si acaso está aquí. Tengo que protegerles a todos. ¡Pero no les digas que está aquí o va a cundir el pánico! Sabe que yo la estoy buscando, así que tenemos que ser discretos. ¿Cuento contigo?

—¿Cómo la vas a buscar?

—N-No lo sé.

—No creo que este aquí... ¿cómo iba a estarlo?

—No lo sé...

—Venga, Gabriel, solo has pensado mucho en ella... quizás querrías que estuviera aquí.

—¿Por qué iba a querer que estuviera aquí?

—¿Por qué te gusta estar con ella?

—¿Qué? —le toma un poco por sorpresa la pregunta inesperada

—Te gusta estar con ella, ¿no? ¿Por qué?

—Sí... ¡No! No aquí.

—Ya, bueno, como asumo que a ella no le gusta estar contigo ahí abajo. Aun así...

—Aun así, no la quiero aquí.

—Yo no creo que esté aquí... estás paranoico

—N-Necesito... —la mira todo desconsolado.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le acaricia la cara otra vez y la verdad es que el chantaje... funciona bien.

—Dejar de estarlo —aprieta los ojos.

Ella le acaricia más la cara con suavidad.

—Será mejor que vaya a sanación

—No, no... Venga. Es navidad. Al rato... al rato te acompaño, ¿vale? Por ahora, vamos a buscarla —le da un besito en la mejilla y le abraza.

—Pero si dices que no está aquí, no podría estar aquí.

—Por si acaso, nos pondremos pendientes —le aprieta contra sí—. No estés angustiado.

—Es que no tiene sentido... pero estoy perdiendo la cabeza porque he sentido...

—¿Qué has sentido?

—Que era ella quien me besaba.

—Quizás solo era porque estabas pensando en ella.

—P-Pero...

—Y tenías ganas de besarla.

—Tenía ganas... —repite, pensándolo.

—Y estabas besando a los demás y sentiste como si fuera ella y... —otro cariño en la cara.

—¡N-No! Ella... era ella.

—El hecho de que ella se tome la molestia de subir a besarte a través de otros ángeles... —le sonríe un poco.

—¿No dices que... es mi imaginación?

Miguel le pasa una mano por el pelo, con suavidad y luego le rasca el pelito de la nuca.

—Mmmm... —Sonríe de lado—. Quizás sea mejor que te relajes. Vamos con el resto.

—¿Cómo voy a relajarme con esto así?

—Porque tienes todo bajo control... _s-she l-l-loves you, right?_

_—__What?_

—No va a hacer nada que te perjudique realmente... e-en e-eso consiste e-el a... afecto.

—No estoy seguro.

—Yo sí —le toma otra vez de la mano frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Vamos.

Él se deja, suspirando y ella le aprieta la mano con fuerza.

—Todo va a estar bien.

—M-Miguel...

—_Whaaaat_?

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Es que si me lo he inventado todo... —suspira de nuevo tocándose los labios.

—No te has inventado nada —asegura.

—¿E-Entonces crees que está aquí?

—Creo que no es buena idea que dejes de hablar con ella.

—Pero... Miguel...

—De hecho es la peor idea que has tenido.

—¡Mira la influencia que tiene sobre mí!

—Estabas mejor cuando hablabas con ella de lo que estás ahora.

—Estaba mejor antes de... —no acaba la frase.

—No, no estabas mejor

Suspira, porque Miguel no lo entiende y él no puede explicarle. Ella le mira y frunce el ceño porque lo entiende mejor de lo que cree

—Vamos. Intentaré distraerme con otras cosas.

—Gabriel...

—¿Mmm?

Abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra, girando la cara.

—_You are an asshole_ —susurra... antes de salir corriendo. Gabriel parpadea sin haber oído bien.

Miguel se ha ido a meter entre los ángeles. Él levanta las cejas y se va detrás porque Raguel le ha dicho que la cuide... Ahora a ver cómo la encuentras.

Pues moviéndose entre los ángeles hasta que le atrapen todos para volver a saludarle (Y a ella también).

Ya, ya... de hecho ella empieza agobiadamente a notar que esta fue una mala idea un par de minutos más tarde.

¿Por? ¿No aguanta lo de los besos y las bendiciones?

Las detesta bastante.

Ya, bueno...

Pero bueno... Ahí está en medio de todo mundo tratando de no matar a nadie, apretando los ojos... y tratando de mantener inconsciente a Miguel que protesta un poco.


	121. Chapter 121

Ahí va Crowley dentro del cuerpo de Aziraphale en las escaleras.

—Entonces, _Angel_...

—¿Qué? —Aziraphale en su clásica posición, manos cruzadas, mirando alrededor agobiado.

—¿Cómo funciona esto?

—Vamos justo a tiempo. Hay que... saludar y hacer las bendiciones.

—¡No pienso bendecir a nadie!

—Pues voy a bendecirlos yo. Y mira como no protestas con los besos.

—Eso me interesa verlo.

—¿Por? —ojos en blanco.

—Quiero ver como haces eso.

Se baja de las escaleras, sonriendo NERVIOSA. Aziraphale nunca está en su ambiente estando en el cielo.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa?

—Esto nunca sale especialmente bien.

—¿Por?

—Últimamente aquí las cosas no son tan agradables conmigo.

—¿Y? ¿Nadie te besa?

—¿Eso crees? —abre la boca indignada.

—De eso creo que te quejas.

—No me quejo de que no me den besos, si me dan besos. Lo que quisiera...

—¿Aja?

—Es que me aceptaran un poco más... antes me apreciaban —el drama de siempre. Se encuentra a un ángel desde ya y le sonríe, saludándole.

—Así que el amor de tu marido no es suficiente para compensar la falta de interés de un montón de gente a la que no le importas.

La verdad, le hace sonreír un poco.

—Lo que preferiría sería no tener que venir a ver cómo nadie tiene interés y quedarme abajo a recibir amor de mi marido... —susurra y más de alguno por ahí le está ya mirando feo por estar hablando sola.

"Bueno, ¿cómo es esto entonces?" Se sonroja y carraspea.

"Hay que saludar, felicitar y bendecir a todo aquel que nos salude. Después de mi última venida aquí dudo que muchos lo hagan."

"Bueno, podemos acercarnos nosotros."

"Hay un ángel concreto al que disfrutaría acercarme."

—EXCUSE ME!? —chilla y Aziraphale se tapa la boca con las manos

"Crowley!"

"No, ¡pues es que!"

"Hablo de la enfermera que cree que voy a contagiarles a todos con horribles enfermedades por estar... contigo"

"Sí, ya, claro. Igual, voy a meterles a todos el deseo sexual en el cuerpo a través de tus labios"

"Ugh, ¡No! Espera... ¿me has metido a mí el deseo sexual?"

"No. A ti te lo he provocado" sonrisita tan orgulloso y mueve la cadera un poco demasiado, haciéndose daño

—¡Ay! —Aziraphale se queja un poco, sonrojándose igual.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

"Me parece sospechoso, yo creo que has hecho trampa."

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues seguramente me has infligido eso del deseo con el primer beso y es por eso que ahora no quiero que me sueltes..."

"Pues vamos a hacérselo a todos."

"No!"

Ahí va a acercarse a alguien cualquiera.

"Crowley... " protesta un poco, sonrojándose al acercarse al ángel.

—J-Jeohel, hola.

Crowley le hace guiñar un ojo y sonreír de ladito. El tal Jeohel sonríe un poco y hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Ohh... Aziraphale, no sabía si te veríamos por aquí...

Aziraphale le toma de la cintura y le mete un beso de Hollywood sin siquiera dejarle acabar la frase.

_What the fuck!_

Y antes que pueda ni protestar, impulsito eléctrico de esos que nos gustan con los labios.

JODER

Jujuju

"¿¡QUÉ HACES?!" El que está PROTESTANDO es Aziraphale.

Se separa levantándole de nuevo. Jeohel, _pobrecitomio_ ni siquiera sabe que le ha pasado por encima.

—A-A... A...

—Bien dicho —¿eso vale como bendición? Badum tsss

Aziraphale consigue tomar el control de su cuerpo y... dar un paso atrás porque EN SU VIDA ha hecho eso con... ¡otro ángel!

—F-F-Feliz... Navidad. D-Dios... te bendiga...

—Sí, claro, eso también —añade

"¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo! ¡Así no son los besos en navidad!"

"¡Ahora sí!"

"¡No! Ahora además tendré fama de..."

"Apasionado" ahí va a por otro.

"No, no, no... ¡No! ¿Qué haces?, Crowley!" es que además... los celos.

"Conseguir que te aprecien."

"¡No van a apreciarme así! ¡Van a pensar que estoy loco!"

"Eso ya lo pensamos todos, _darling_"

"¡No puedes besarles a todos!"

"¡Es la idea!"

"¡No así! ¡Voy a decirte cómo son los besos aquí!" sigue protestando, sonrojándose un poco más al acercarse al siguiente ángel sin poderse creer que Crowley de verdaaaad vaya a besarle otra vez así. O sea... ¡es otro ángel!

"Veamos"

"Manuel... alabada sea nuestra señora" empieza para que lo recite.

—Manuel, lavada sea Nuestra Señora —dice Aziraphale en voz alta y le sonríe un poco al ángel.

"¡ALABADA!" Le riñe, ugh. "Deja, yo lo digo!"

"Nah"

—Ehm... Amén. Aziraphale... ¿cómo has estado?

—Pues muy bien, me he casado—le muestra su mano.

"Crowley!"

Se ríe.

—Oh, ¿casado? —Manuel levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso—. ¿Con quién?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes que me ha dado permiso para esto.

—Ohh... ¿no estabas tú saliendo con un demonio?

—¿Saliendo? ¿Eso dicen? —se sonroja un poco.

—Pues... dicen que tienes un romance con él —asegura, nerviosito. Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco.

—Me extraña que digan salir... —"¿no le dijimos a alguien que estabas casado y montaste un drama hace días? ¿Es que no hablan entre ellos?"

"¿¡Te parece que no lo bastante?!"

"No si lo que dicen es que... sales con un demonio"

"Creo que intenta ser educado..."

—Ehm... bueno...

—Sí, a veces salgo, a veces entro... a veces entra y sale él... y es maravilloso.

Manuel inclina la cabeza sin entender una mierda, desde luego.

—Claro. Claro. Bueno, creo que voy un poco tarde y me estaban esperando. Gusto en verte —sale casi corriendo.

—Espera... ¿No vas a darme un beso?

—Creo que mejor no... ¡Hasta luego!

—Escucha... Espera. Es solo una broma, ¿vale? Dicen todo eso y... yo solo intento defenderme.

—Claro, claro... —camina más rápido. Ojos en blanco.

—¡Pues anda y que te den! —protesta enfadado.

Aziraphale hace que el cuerpo suspire, pese al enfado de Crowley.

—L-Lo siento... —le hace susurrar Crowley, porque tampoco le gusta que tengan esta actitud.

"Déjale... no valen la pena" responde ella resignada.

"Los odio. A todos."

"Yo también... un poquito. Vamos a... tratemos de pararnos por aquí en un rincón y pasar un poco desapercibidos."

"Ugh, no."

Y lo que pasa es que... entre más se acerca al salón principal, más murmullitos hay a sus espaldas. Unos más discretos que otros.

"¿Cómo que no? Solo hay que hacer que pase el tiempo..."

—¿A caso hay algo que queráis preguntarme todos? ¿¡Hago una _bloody_ rueda de prensa?!

Aaaaay... cosas que no haría Aziraphale, parte 26384. Todos se callan un poco a su alrededor... aunque hay aún algunos murmullitos.

—¡Vamos! ¿Tenéis huevos para murmurar entre vosotros como si fuera idiota y ninguno es capaz de decirme lo que piensa a la cara?

Hay un par de murmullitos más. Se acerca amenazadora a los que murmullan.

—N-No te enfades, solo... e-es... no sabíamos si te veríamos aquí otra vez —se atreve a decir uno.

—¿Cómo voy a no enfadarme? ¿Por qué no ibais a verme aquí otra vez?

—B-Bueno, con lo que se dice últimamente no sabíamos si... aún... podrías...

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que amar me va a hacer caer?

—Bueno... lo dudoso es... a quién —dice otro más atrás

—Ah, sí. Porque Dios siempre dijo que a los que había que amar era a los buenos y guapos y fáciles de amar. Nada de a pobres, pecadores, o descarriados —se defiende Aziraphale.

—Eso que haces tú no es amar... es pecar con un demonio —otro le acusa

—Mientras todos los demás intentamos hacerlo bien y extinguirlos... tú estás aliándote con el enemigo.

"En serio no tiene mucho caso discutir, son muchos..."

—¿Y qué hemos conseguido en todo este tiempo con esa estrategia más que odio?

—Por fin íbamos a pelear y ganar y tú también lo echaste a perder...

"Otra vez con el asunto del Armagedón... Dios mío con todos, ¡ya supérenlo!"

—Porque pelear es súper angelical.

—¡Lo es cuando es pelear contra las fuerzas del infierno! ¡Esas con las que tú te has aliado!

"Vamos... vámonos... Vamos a otro sitio. Quizás más adelante..."

—A mí me parece que ese es el pensamiento súper demoníaco. Influenciado por el infierno. Pelear con los demonios está bien... así es como consiguen nublaros la razón.

—¿Y el amor no te ha nublado a ti la razón como para traicionar al cielo? No sé cómo es que te han dejado subir...

—El amor nunca puede nublar la razón de un ángel. El amor es LA RAZÓN de ser de un ángel.

—¡No cuando es por un ser vil y despreciable!

—¡Crowley no es un ser vil y despreciable! —replica Aziraphale—. Ejem... sí, que lo es. Y esa es la gracia, amar a justos y buenos es lo fácil. Pero ese no es el punto. Perdonar a nuestros ofensores, enseñar el camino del bien...

—Déjenle, ya caerá... —responde un ángel mujer, tirando de otros para alejarse de ahí.

"Ugh, deja de contradecirme, no eres vil y despreciable, no voy a..."

—Si fuera a caer, ya lo habría hecho, _bitch_.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡Y no me llames así!

"Crowley... vámonos..." pide Aziraphale empezando a caminar para alejarse de ellos pero se lo impide.

—Sí que lo sé, ¿crees que Dios va por ahí esperando a ver qué más sucede como si esto fuera un culebrón televisivo? De hecho, seguid, seguid martirizándome, solo ayudáis a mi causa.

—¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo?

—¿Creéis que nadie cuestionó a Jesús por amar a una puta?

El... SILENCIO. Crowley, dentro de Aziraphale vacila un poco porque no sabe si ese silencio es bueno o malo pero... "vale, _Angel_, sí, ahora podemos irnos" Ejem. "Corre!"

Aziraphale baja la cabeza y camina... y los ángeles de por ahí le abren paso... hasta que alguien empieza con los murmullitos otra vez.

"¿Lo... siento?"

"E-Es... es que tienes razón pero... no puedo ir por aquí dando esos argumentos. Aunque... ¿les has visto la cara? Se han callado... CALLADO"

"Pues es que me hierve la sangre que sean así de imbéciles" no que te traten mal, ni nada. Ejem.

"Es que no lo entienden... ni creo que lo vayan a entender..."

"Pues ya son mayorcitos."

"Y si hay quien lo entienda, como Gabriel... no va a admitirlo. Venga, vamos a... vamos a ver el árbol, es lo más bonito. Y si quieres puedes darle besos a algún otro ángel que te guste..." ofrece sintiéndose un poco mal con la discusión

"No hay ningún _bloody_ ángel que me guste."

"Hay uno."

"No empieces con Gabriel de nuevo."

"¡Hablo de MI!" Ojos en blanco.

"Ah... ni te lo creas tanto." se sonroja un poco.

"Ah, ahora no te gusto yo y quieres besarles a todos los demás..."

_—What the fuck?_

—¡Las malas palabras! —protesta Aziraphale cuando alguien le toca del hombro y los dos dan un salto a la vez.

—Aziraphale! —es un querubín.

—¡Oh! Ehm... Tú ¿qué hay?

—¿Cómo... estás? —le mira con un poco de temor, la verdad, y vacila un poco.

—B-Bien, ¿y tú?

—B-Bien, bien... ehm... te estaba buscando.

—¿Por?

—Pues quería... pensé que... bueno, me interesaba... hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿no? ¿Cómo has estado?

"Eeeeh..."

"No recuerdo haber hablado con este querubín nunca..." asegura Aziraphale

—Ah, sí, claro... permíteme te cuento, mi negocio, sabes ¿no? Pues está yendo súper mal últimamente, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Ohh... ¿De verdad? ¿D-De qué es tu negocio? —mira alrededor, nervioso.

—¿No lo sabes? Creía que... éramos amigos... —no, si el drama se te da cuando quieres.

—Ahh... bueno, ehm... hace tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

—Pero tengo la librería desde hace más de tres mil años, ¿cómo puede habérsete olvidado? Los libros son mi pasión, un amigo lo recordaría.

—Ehh... ¡libros! Ohhh... eso, eso... ¡claro!

—¿Recuerdas ese que te regalé?—se ríe—. Era buenísimo, pensé en ti todo el tiempo... ¿Te gustó?

El parpadeo, parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Ahh... no. No en realidad —mira alrededor otra vez.

—¿No te gustó? ¿Por?

—N-No, No. No sé de qué libro hablas. Quizás me estás... confundiendo.

"¿Sabes su nombre y algo de él?"

"Estoy intentando recordarlo... o algo. Quizás es... Hahahiah?"

"No te rías de mí y dime su nombre, hombre"

"No me estoy riendo de ti, ¡así se llama! ... creo"

—Vamos, Haha, ¿cómo me voy a estar confundiendo? Espera, que tengo un mensaje —saca el teléfono y lo busca en google o en instagram o en un millón de sitios más a una velocidad a la que Aziraphale no... Vamos, que _he is going too fast again._

—P-Pues... oh... —el querubín le mira hacer, extrañado porque además tiene un teléfono de demonio... y se NOTA.

—Vamos que lo tuyo son las lecturas y los sueños proféticos, ¿no?

—N-No... yo... bueno... —mira el teléfono—. ¿Quién te escribe?

—¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

—¿Quién te escribe?

"¿Por qué nos está interrogando un querubín?" pregunta Aziraphale descolocado.

—Mi proveedor de libros.

—¿Ahora? ¿En navidad? No será el demonio, ¿verdad?

—No, los humanos hoy trabajan hasta mediodía.

—¿Y no es el demonio con quien hablas? ¿Seguro?

"Algo raro está pasando con él... no sé qué hace aquí pero no es normal."

"¿Por?"

"Es un cuestionario de un querubín que no me conoce... no sé qué quiere. Quizás..."

—¿Por? ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—¿¡Yo?! No... ¡NO! No... lo que... bueno, no sé, pensé que podrías contarme de él.

—¿Te intereso yo o él? Porque te estaba contando de mí.

—Ahhh... bueno, ehhh. Los dos.

"Le interesas tú" sigue Aziraphale internamente.

"Ya, ya... "

—Es decir... podrías contarme cómo te va con él y... qué tienen pensado, qué planean...

—Bien, entonces... —vas a soplarte una historia sobre los libros de mierda.

"Quizás a este si podrías contarle que estamos casados y tenemos sexo pervertido y todas esas cosas..."

El querubín de nombre gracioso mira a Aziraphale poniéndole cierta atención durante la historia de los libros y tratando de... interrumpirle y preguntarle otra vez sobre Crowley, pero no le deja, aunque se sonroja cuando Aziraphale propone eso. Aun así, el querubín se sopla TODA la historia... y cuando acaba, vuelve a preguntar por Crowley.

—¿Y el demonio va a tu librería?

Pues ahora te vas a soplar otra historia sobre donde compró la butaca en la que se sienta y el vino que beben y como conoce al dueño de los viñedos y como es que no come pero van al Ritz y la vida de todos los camareros del Ritz.

Iugh. Pues se las sopla... aburridamente pero se las sopla mientras la verdad es que Azirapahle se ríe un poco internamente porque además Crowley suele... contar las historias, esas historias, de una manera muy peculiar, especialmente cuando quiere hacerlas laaaaargas. Hasta alguna película mete por ahí, de hecho, va dando vueltas de un lado a otro y ni sentido ni consistencia mantienen los personajes ni la historia. Hay más divagación que nada.

Sí... sí y es que además a Aziraphale el cabrón le cae BIEN. Así que ahí está, entretenidísima.

Pues claro, además es que lo hace expresamente para que se ría y es que debe estar MUERTO de risa ahí dentro, dejándole hablar y contar la historia desde su perspectiva y protestando cuando se pasa.

Y seguro le imita sarcásticamente más de la mitad de las veces y le haaaaaace protestar, pero... son esas "protestas."

Ya, ya... bueno, somos especialistas en ignorarle.

Ugh, no deberían!

Claro que sí.

Pues igualmente está parloteando internamente por encima de lo que esté diciendo, protestando... PERO, le está dejando decir y hablar todo lo que quiera.

—Bueno, creo que tendría que ir a hablar con alguien más.

—Te acompaño.

—¿Por?

—Para que... me sigas contando.

—Ah, bueno, pero es que quisiera saludar a los otros y todo eso.

—Voy contigo.

Se encoge de hombros "¿Esto es normal?"

"¡No! ¡No sé por qué quiere venir conmigo!"

—Ehm... preferiría ir solo —responde Aziraphale mirando al querubín levantando una ceja. "¿Eso va a colar?"

—Ehh... quizás sea mejor que no.

—¿Por?

—Porque... no, porque es mejor que vaya yo contigo —insiste el querubín con mucha seguridad haciendo a Aziraphale fruncir el ceño.

"Creo que... alguien le ha pedido a este chico que me SIGA activamente"

—Estás siguiéndome porque te lo han dicho, ¿no es eso?

—¿¡Q-Qué?! —el querubín se sonroja—. Y-Yo...

"No va a mentirnos... "

—Es eso. Los arcángeles, _let me make a guess_, el imbécil de Gabriel.

"CROWLEY! El vocabulario!"

"_Whatever_."

—No. La c-cadena de mando. Solo... tengo que... solo cuéntame —murmura el querubín, sonrojándose.

—No —sentencia Aziraphale sin dejar espacio a quejas.

—Ehm... igualmente necesito quedarme contigo. Son órdenes superiores.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No sé. No me han dicho.

—Pues te lo digo yo. Estas expuesto a que te contagie.

—¿C-Contagie?

_"Oh, dear"_

—Es una posibilidad.

—De... ¿de qué?

—Pues que te contagie de algo maligno.

—¿¡A-A mí?! Pero... ¡Ugh! ¡No! —da un paso atrás.

—Podrías morir —agrega Aziraphale—. O algo peor... —añade.

—¿P-Peor?!

—Sí, vele a decir a quien te mando que esto es un riesgo enorme

—Podrías acabar enamorado tú también de un demonio.

—¿¡Q-Queeé?! ¡No! Nunca.

—Podría pasar. Ha pasado antes.

—¿Q-Queeeé?

"Gabriel se contagió... vamos a ponerlo así" Aziraphale se ríe un poco

—No te puedo decir quién porque me ha exigido discreción y trabajo muy cercano a él, probablemente es quien te ha pedido que me sigas.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No! —Levanta las cejas incrédulo del todo.

—No soy yo quien lo dice —se encoge de hombros.

—Estás inventándolo.

—Pues la verdad, yo ya he dicho que no soy yo quien le ha influenciado que ha sido cosas suya, pero todo el mundo sigue empeñado en culparme de todo así que...

—¿¡Esa es una confesión?!

—¿De qué?

—¡De que estás mal influenciando al cielo!

—¡No! Ya he dicho que yo no he sido.

—¡Es una confesión! —asegura dándose la media vuelta.

"Por lo menos se ha largado" Ojos en blanco.

"A decirle a ALGUIEN."

"¿Y? Ahora ya..."

"Querría saber a... quien"

"¿Quieres seguirle?"

"No ha sido a Gabriel, para que lo haría. Sí"

"Vamos." Ahí empieza a caminar con sus pasitos cortos

El querubín camina entre los ángeles con rapidez aunque más de uno le detiene para saludarle.

Y ahí va Aziraphale también con menos problemas de saludos. Considerables menos. Al fin, el querubín termina por acercarse a... Raguel.

"¿Ese cuál es?"

Aziraphale se detiene... y es que... Raguel. Hasta los ojitos se le humedecen.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

—Raguel... —susurra tan dramitas.

"¿Y?"

"Y Raguel es... Raguel."

"¿Quién es Raguel?"

"El Arcángel mayor... el arcángel de la justicia, la imparcialidad y la armonía."

"Mira qué bonito."

"Si él n-no confía en mí... "

"¿Cómo va a ser mayor? ¿No nos hicieron a todos a la vez?"

"Aparenta ser mayor y más sabio que todos los demás, porque es el encargado de la justicia, Crowley!"

"Bah."

"Él es quien escribe en el libro los pecados de los ángeles para el día del juicio final. El fiscal del cielo ¿Por qué me espía?, yo no hago nada tan malo... les odio."

"¡Demasiado tiempo libre!"

"No me quieren... pues yo no les quiero tampoco. Son... son unos ángeles malos" Igualmente se tiene que limpiar los ojos.

"Luego iremos a saludar a ese."

"No!"

"¿Por qué no? ¿No te da curiosidad?"

"Sí, pero... son Arcángeles, son importantes. Bastante tengo con Gabriel."

"Meh, si está tan interesado lo agradecerá."

"Y si... si tantos piensan que debería caer, ¿y si terminan convenciéndola? ¿Y si lo escribe en el libro? ¿Y si de verdad estamos haciendo algo terrible sin darnos cuenta?"

"Nada que no esté haciendo también GABRIEL!"

"Gabriel está intentando parar... yo... no puedo parar ya."

"¿Crees que él sí? Que inocente."

"¿Tú no?"

"Gabriel es más fuerte que yo. Mucho más fuerte que yo."

"Gabriel está infinitamente más perdido y menos en control que tú."

"Tú me hiciste bailar a tu son a mi durante un par de... uhm... s-semanas" aprieta hasta los ojos para concentrarse.

"¿Te hice, en pasado?"

"Quiero decir... antes de llegar al punto sin retorno. ¡Venga! ¡Ella se lo tiró en la primera cita!"

"¡Ahora estás diciendo tú mismo que estamos en un punto sin retorno! Ella... ¡le conoce igual hace seis mil años!" protesta

"Pero... tú... ella no... l-lo... ejem"

"Quizás esta sea la última navidad que me dejan subir... no me molestaría pasarla en la tierra..."

"¿Ahora resulta?" Protesta ahora él y aquí es que suena el teléfono que les llama Miguel.

Belcebú le llama a Crowley desde el teléfono de Miguel con BASTANTES dificultades después de haberse agobiado un montón e intentado dar esquinazo a todo el mundo.

Crowley la hace sacar el teléfono y al ver quien es...

"Ángel del peinado interesante" tal cual, como sea que la tiene guardada.

"¿Quieres contestar?"

"¿¡Tu teléfono?!"

"Como hacemos esto, va a oír tu voz."

"Por qué te llama un ángel, Crowley?!

"¡Y yo qué sé!"

"No puedo contestar porque oirá mi voz... escríbele."

"Pero... nunca escribo con... ugh" le cuelga y recibe un mensaje:

"Soy yo. Contesta. Cambio de planes"

"No sé quién crees que soy pero..."

"_Bloody hell_! Contéstame!"

"Ehm... no teníamos ningún plan."

"Si teníamos un plan, _idiot_"

"¿Cuál?"

"Subir con los ángeles. Estoy en el cuerpo de Miguel, ¿dónde están?"

"Junto a una... especie de... clase de... tipo de... cosa." Así bien, Crowley, como un libro abierto que te expresas.

"Claro..."

"Aquí al lado del... armatoste este feo de... el... esto. Verde."

"Cual? El altar?"

《Crowley, por Dios... descríbele bien!》

"No, la cosa esta como de esto... de hielo". Decide hacer una foto a la decoración y fin del asunto.

"Oh... Ugh, estoy al otro lado."

"Voy..." ¿A dónde? Si ni te ha dicho

Le llama otra vez, por Satanás, a ver si le rescata. Hemos de decir que Aziraphale... también está teniendo que saludar de beso, así que no puede contestar por eso. _Lovely_.

"Está Belcebú en el cuerpo de... Miguel?!"

"Eso cre... espero"

"Esperas?!"

"¿De veras preferirías que fuera Miguel de verdad?"

"Ah... uy. No. No sé. Sí. No. Pero no acordamos que sería MIGUEL! Que hace poseyendo a Miguel. Gabriel va a notarlo!"

"Yo qué sé, si quieres ahora que lleguemos le echas la bronca o le pides todas las explicaciones al _bloody_ príncipe del infierno, sobre porque se ha pasado por el forro nuestro plan."

"Ehh... no. Mejor me quejo contigo... lo que no quiero es que les atrapen."

"Sí lo sé, pero... supongo que todo esto tendrá una explicación lógica y racional en la que se ha encontrado en una situación extrema y no le ha quedado más remedio que hacer esto"

"Claro, ustedes siempre actuando de manera lógica y racional..."

"Pues claro" no, si te estaba vacilando.

"¿Dónde está? Es raro que me vean con ella..."

"Yo qué sé, ni siquiera sé cual de ellos es"

Ojos en blanco, pide disculpas para pasar, sinceramente, van a encontrarla... besando ángeles porque ha decidido que si el idiota no quiere... seguro otro ángel funciona igual que él y si es uno no tan importante... Quizás hasta pueda llevárselo

Que bonito. Es tu oportunidad de liarte con Azrael si quieres.

Sí, aunque Azrael es el mismo estúpido problema. Necesita un ángel menos escrupuloso y más facilote... como Aziraphale. Así que está buscando a ver si alguno... del hace sentir como Gabriel.

Pues... nada, suerte. Aunque Crowley discrepa con lo de facilote.

Que no lo escuche Aziraphale. Está teniendo además cierto éxito en... mantenerles a ellos contentos. Cero éxito en que a ella le guste.

Ya, pues claro. Gabriel y Miguel, los sex symbol de la noche.

Por lo visto. De hecho... el revuelillo alrededor con los murmullos en lo que hace que terminen por acercarse.

Crowley tiene por un momento la duda de si los va a besar a ellos.

De hecho... es lo que va a ocurrir en cuanto estés lo bastante cerca.

Ugh! ¿Y si no es Belcebú?

Ehhh ¿eso quisieras? Claro... Aziraphale DEFINITIVAMENTE es tomado por sorpresa.

¡No! Pero ella sabe que ellos son... ¡ellos!

Sí... eso piensa Aziraphale. La verdad Belcebú ha llegado al desesperado punto en que todos huelen igual y saben igual y ninguno es Gabriel, maldita sea.

De hecho, puede que Crowley ayude con eso a que la cosa sea un poco diferente en cuanto al hecho de que... bueno, quiere ver si es o no Miguel y tiene alguna gracia demoníaca.

Claro... porque no teníamos los bastantes problemas.

Pues es que están intentando cosas diferentes.

Miguel se separa un instante para mirarle, levanta las cejas y... vuelve a darle un beso, más profundo esta vez.

—¿Q-Qué hace? —le hace la cobra esta vez.

Sigh. Miguel frunce el ceño y Aziraphale traga saliva porque aun tiene dudas.

—Ugh.

Miguel empuja a Aziraphale, tirándole al suelo y el resto de ángeles alrededor se apartan porque no suele haber muestras de violencia así de gratuitas. Hacen un corrito.

—_Bastard_ —sisea Miguel para hacerlo aún peor

Todos aguantan la respiración así como uuuuh... ¡Lo que ha dicho!

Aziraphale piensa que claro, lo que le hacía falta... Ehm... y Miguel nota que...ehm... están aquí. Genial. Se aclara la garganta.

Adivina quien, además, por fin la ha encontrado y se acerca.

Ugh.

—Miguel!

El salto que pega sin esperárselo, le mira con unos ojos de... Ugh...

Aziraphale se levanta del suelo mirando a Gabriel... ¡Eh! ¡Ya se le ha pasado el influjo! Wahoo!

¿Sí? El hecho de que tenga que decirlo nos hace dudar.

No, es que se ha dado cuenta.

—_What the... uhm... do you want?_

—Te estaba... buscando.

Miguel le mira a los ojos con fiereza y es que cree... que debe ya saber quién es después de que le ha llamado _asshole_.

—¿Para qué?

—Hemos dicho antes que... vendrías conmigo.

—Antes hemos dicho muchas cosas.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Y aun así quieres que vaya contigo?

—Sí.

—No sé si quiero ir contigo —Miguel le mira, desconfiada.

—¿Por?

Se humedece los labios. La verdad no es que el resto de los ángeles esté murmurando ahora menos.

—No te entiendo...

Gabriel le tiende la mano y le sonríe

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. La desarma. Completamente. Aun pensando que le ha oído llamarle asshole y que debe saber que es ELLA

—Te necesito para seguir cuerdo... —susurra

—Yo creo que me necesitas para enloquecerte...

—Te necesito para no pensar.

—Creo que si supieras... la verdad, pensarías mucho más...

—¿Qué verdad?

Miguel se encoge de hombros.

—¿En qué pensaría?.

Aziraphale carraspea un poco junto a ellos

—Que estoy loca —Miguel... se gira con Aziraphale—. Oh... cierto. Ehm.. hello... Ezirafel.

Gabriel le mira también, levantando una ceja.

—¿Quieres algo?

—F-Felicitar... les.

—Ah, por supuesto, muchacho —Gabriel se acerca a él y Azirphale da un mini pasito atrás, mirando a Miguel de reojo.

—En realidad yo quería hablar con Aziraphale —sentencia Miguel. Gabriel frunce un poco el ceño porque se ha visiblemente echado atrás.

Aziraphale... intenta acercarse a Gabriel para felicitarle, peleando un poco con Crowley.

"¿Que haces? Va a..." protesta el demonio.

"Sí, va a..."

"Y qué crees que va a hacer ella?"

"Ohh... pues... ¡es un beso normal! Nada... ¡yo que sé!"

Aziraphale vacila mirando a Miguel.

"Esperemos."

Aziraphale traga saliva, y se acerca a Gabriel. Miguel levanta las cejas... porque además ahí está Crowley. Cielos, esto no va a salir bien.

Gabriel vuelve a sonreír un poco acercándosele como si nada y es que ¡de verdad es algo que hacen comúnmente! No es una cosa rara ni sexual.

"Tú no te emociones!"

Crowley hace a Aziraphale humedecerse los labios con esto.

"Mira cómo te relames con la idea!" Protesta Aziraphale.

"_What de fuck?"_ Otro paso atrás que Crowley le hace dar a Aziraphale.

"Crowley!" Le riñe dando dos pasos al frente.

Gabriel frunce el ceño. Aziraphale le pone una mano en el hombro y se acerca para darle el beso y... Miguel toma a Gabriel de la cintura y tira de él.

Gabriel parpadea girándose a Miguel y Aziraphale vuelve a respirar

—_What the hell..._ —protesta Miguel entre dientes. En serio, Belcebú, tienes que empezar a INTENTAR no parecer tú.

—¿Qué haces? —protesta Gabriel.

—¿Qué haces tú?

—¡Saludar a la gente!

—P-Pero... el... e-el...

_—What?_

—Necesito hablar con él —le suelta y... se acerca a Aziraphale, tomándole del brazo.

Aziraphale hace por irse con ella y Gabriel frunce el ceño porque ¿qué no puede esperarse a que se saluden?

Aziraphale mira a Gabriel un segundo, concluyendo ahora que no sabe que es Belcebú.

—Miguel.

Miguel... se toma un buen rato para voltear. Gabriel va y la toma de los hombros entonces, ella se gira a mirarle, dando un salto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—_N-Nothing._

—No me digas que no pasa nada más cuando es evidente que algo sí pasa.

—Necesito hablar con _Ezrafel_.

—Pues habla.

—A... solas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Hemos estado hablando de... una sorpresa.

—Una... sorpresa.

—Un... regalo. Para... ehm... ti.

—Tú no me haces a mí el regalo en el intercambio.

—Miguel no te hace a ti el regalo en el intercambio...

—Tu.

—Dije Miguel.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

—¿Quién voy a ser?

—Miguel.

Aziraphale fulmina a Miguel, sinceramente

—Gabriel, _please_, danos un minuto... —le pide antes de acercársele, darle un beso rápido en los labios—. Feliz Navidad.

Crowley hace drama ahí dentro en plan puaaaaaaaaj. Miguel frunce el ceño igual, fulminando a Aziraphale cuando se separa. Repámpanos, ¡es que nadie parece nunca estar feliz!.

Gabriel parpadea un poco.

—Gabriel —Crowley hace a Aziraphale detenerle un momento igual. Ugh. "¿Qué vas a decirle?"—. Tengo a un querubín siguiéndome. Voy a tener que contarle lo que pasó en el infierno, está siendo muy insistente.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Tal vez deberías ir... a ver si puede dejar de hacerlo, no entiendo muy bien qué quiere —sigue Crowley dentro de Aziraphale.

"Eso es... como un chantaje" protesta el ángel.

"Nada de como" replica Crowley.

"No puedo chantajear a Gabrieeeeel" lloriquea y Gabriel frunce el ceño. "Mírale la cara..."

"Pues dile algo, era para que se fuera."

—_Thank you_ —decide decirle a Gabriel sonríendole un poco y tirando de Miguel, que ahí va.

Gabriel se queda ahí entrecerrando los ojos y decide ir a preguntar a Raguel.

Buena idea... Aziraphale mira a Miguel.


	122. Chapter 122

_Buena idea... Aziraphale mira a Miguel._

—No me miren así, no tuve otra opción —se defiende ella.

—Por supuesto —¿podrías sonar menos sarcástico?

—No me hables así tampoco. No hubo otra opción que... quedarme en este cuerpo, porque si me salgo de aquí y la despierto va a dar la voz de alarma.

—Es... un poco... peligroso. ¿No se ha dado cuenta aún Gabriel? Además va a tener que cantar un solo.

—¿Solo?

—¿No? Eso dijeron los dos ángeles que secuestramos, que los Arcángeles cantaban solos en el coro —explica Crowley través de Aziraphale.

—Ohh... eso... P-Pues... algo tendré que inventar.

—Van a darse cuenta —replica Aziraphale.

—¡No van a darse cuenta! ¡No se han dado cuenta hasta ahora!

—Pero si ni siquiera sabemos que canción canta Miguel —replica Crowley.

—Ehh... oh, ¿no es la misma? —pregunta ella.

—Ehm... ¿_Angel_?

—No, no es... no. Es otro villancico.

—¿Y si tú te metes aquí y lo cantas? —propone Migel.

—¡Yo tampoco me lo sé! —protesta Crowley.

—El ángel, hablaba con el ángel.

—Los ángeles no pueden poseerse unos a otros.

—Pues la despierto para que cante y luego la pongo a dormir otra vez —Ojos en blanco de Miguel.

—No va a cantar si la despiertas, ¡va a reportarte!

—Cielos... ¿Y no puede pedirle a alguien que la sustituya? —propone Crowley.

—¿¡Cómo va a pedirle a alguien que la sustituya!?, ¡Ella es el Arcángel! —discute Aziraphale consigo mismo.

—A lo mejor para cumplir el deseo de un niño o algo —Crowley le hace encogerse de hombros.

—¿¡Deseo de qué niño?!

—Yo que sé, uno de esos —se refiere a los querubines.

—Aquí arriba no hay niños, _my dear._

—Bueno, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

—¿No puedo tararear cualquier cosa y ya está? —pregunta Miguel—. O pedirle a uno de los angelitos esos... ¿a esos te refieres?

—¿Cuál es el villancico que canta Miguel?

—_Carol of the bells_... suele dar bastante miedo.

—¿Cuál es esa? —pregunta Crowley.

—Es... Saben... _Christmas is here, Bringing good cheer, To young and old, Meek and the bold... Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas_ —ahí va Aziraphale a cantarla... y a aclararse la garganta porque no le sale del todo en el tonito que querría.

—Oh.

—Ehh... —Miguel no parece muy segura.

—Búscasela en el teléfono... en realidad toda tiene el mismo ritmo, no es muy difícil —explica Aziraphale mientras Crowley le hace buscarla en el teléfono—. Sí que es macabrita

Belcebú sonríe un poco maliciosamente en el cuerpo de Miguel.

—Podría ser MUCHO peor. ¡La otra era mucho peor!

—¿Cual otra?

—La otra que aprendimos de los otros dos Ángeles. Está es más... me gusta el ritmo —no tendrás ni idea del tono. Ni de cómo cantarla—. Mmmm

—Bueno... ehm... ¿y lo otro?

—¿Qué otro?

—Pues todo lo de sanación.

—Ahh... eso. Eso hay que hacerlo también, estaba... y... ¿y si le digo a Gabriel?

—¿Decirle qué?

—Que ustedes creen que tengo un... ángel.

—Eso solo va a hacer que él... intervenga en la decisión, ¿no? Aunque podría usarse para que no pudiera... desvincularse de usted.

—Ni yo pudiera desvincularme del... puto retoño.

—Y probablemente podría desencadenarse otra revuelta en el infierno.

—Tengo que matarlo.

—Entonces... vamos a hacerlo ahora, ¿no? No... Ahora era lo del coro, se notara mucho si no estamos —propone Crowley

—¿A hacerlo ahora? —prergunta Aziraphale algo escandalizado— No. Lo que tienes que hacer es... ir a ver si realmente estás en estado... ¡no a matarle!

—Angel... esto no es cosa tuya.

"NO vas a ir a ayudarle a que aborte! Menos aún un potencial hijo de GABRIEL!"

"No voy a ayudarla a NADA"

"¡Estás diciendo que hay que ir! ¡Tampoco vamos a ser testigos de ESO!"

"¡Pues hay que fingir ayudarla!"

"¡Hay que convencerla de que no lo haga!"

"Si se te ocurre como..."

"¡Pues no diciéndole que va a hacerse una revuelta en el infierno!"

—¿Ahora? ¿Aquí en el cielo? ¿Quieres que deje los restos carbonizados sobre su escritorio? Quizás... fuera una buena venganza... porque es un idiota.

"¡Pues es que es lo creo que va a pasar!"

—No creo que sepa de qué se trata. Si quiere montar un buen escándalo lo que debería hacer es aparecer frente a todo el mundo como usted misma mientras esté él cantando vistiendo nada más que una de sus americanas blancas.

"¡Está hablando de calcinarle! Hay otras opciones, ¿no crees? además de una revuelta"

—A-Aparecer... c-con... s-solo? Ohh... _really_?!

_"Oh, dear..."_

—Pues a mí me parece que sería algo bastante difícil de explicar si no es del modo obvio. Más que un montón de restos de ceniza misteriosos.

—¿Así tipo corista? —es que se lo está pensando...

"Se lo está pensando, Crowley..." Aziraphale en el escándalo.

—Así tipo completamente desnuda salvo por su americana.

—¿Caminando hacia él? Hmm... —sonrisa de lado

—Eso provocaría una... ¿revuelta en el cielo?

—Provocaría un ESCANDALO en el cielo... —Ya se lo está provocando a Aziraphale.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios porque creo que a Crowley le haría cierta gracia hacerle algo así pero... mejor que sea ella a Gabriel. Porque a Aziraphale ya lo odian bastante

Crowley lo haría MIL veces mejor que ella, pero...

Ya, bueno...

O sea solo el movimiento de caderas...

Sí, exacto.

El problema es que... ya bastantes problemas tiene Aziraphale en el cielo, en efecto. Necesitan hacer menos escándalos... puedes hacer eso en la tienda si quieres, en la tierra.

Nah, que lo haga ella

—Es lo que queremos, ¿no? —sigue Crowley a través de Aziraphale, sonriendo.

—Sí... cierta venganza —Miguel sonríe también.

—Eso nos ahorrará el problema de tener que cantar —y nos iremos de aquí pronto.

"Y no resuelve lo que queremos hacer nosotros que es saber si yo estoy o no... esperando un pequeño Crowley."

"Podemos resolver eso luego sin que ella lo sepa"

Aziraphale suspira.

—Bien... tenemos un plan entonces —Miguel sonríe olvidando a su propia bendición.

—Entonces... ¿nos vemos luego en el coro?

—Sí.

Aziraphale asiente.

"Ya acabaste de hacer planes con tu jefa?"

"Eso espero."

"Esto va a ser un DESASTRE... no sé si Gabriel vuelva a hablarle. ¡Yo no te volvería a hablar NUNCA!"

"Eso no se lo digas."

"¡Debería habérselo dicho! De alguna forma esto va a orbitar a nosotros"

"Esto hará que Gabriel deje de ir por ahí haciéndose el perfecto como si no hiciera cosas peores que tú."

"Ya, claro... claro. Seguramente va a encontrar cómo es que esto es culpa mía... "

"Anda ya."

"Ya verás... ¡ya verás!"

Ojos en blanco.

"Por ahora... veo que al menos te has librado de ellos dos."

"¿Qué tal si nos largamos?

"¿A-Ahora?"

"Ah, no, claro... quieres verlo."

"Probablemente nadie te vaya a extrañar más que ELLA."

"Vaaale vale"

"No solo quieres verlo, vas a tener que asistirla, estoy segura... "

"Puede que... me vaya con otro ángel para hacer eso."

"Eso puede que fuera útil..."

"¿Lo soportarás?"

"No me hace ninguna gracia que vayas por ahí satisfaciendo ángeles..."

"¿También se considera satisfacer si no hay una necesidad?"

"Sí la hay, solo que no lo saben."

"Si no lo saben no es necesidad."

"La será después de hoy."

"Ese ya no es nuestro problema."

"Hasta que te vuelvan a ver!"

"A ti, dirás, no saben que yo estoy aquí"

"Ugh... no ayudas!"

Se ríe

"Considerando que ya hemos gritado a unos y besado a otros..."

"Ahora dirás que eso también fue mi culpa"

"No serás tan cínico como para decir que no!"

"¡No lo serás tú como para echármela!"

"¡Es totalmente tu culpa!"

"¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa?"

"¡Tú hiciste todo eso! ¡No yo!"

"Ellos me provocaron."

"¿Te provocaron a que les dieras un beso? Vaya..."

"Pues no fui yo quien decidió que los ángeles os besabais al desearos feliz navidad"

"¡Has visto ya los besos que nos damos! Ninguno es como los besos que tú has dado que son mejores que los besos que me das a mí."

"¿Mejores que los que te doy a ti?"

"Sí. Más apasionados y... profundos."

"Sí, sí... _whatever_" se vuelve porque acaba de ver a Raguel solo, yendo a acercarse.

"Como que _Whatever_?!" Aziraphale está tan concentrado en pelear con él que ni lo nota.

"Ni siquiera vale la pena discutir contigo" Lo que ha dichooooooo.

—Ehm... T-Tú... tú. Arcángel.

—Ah! Aziraphale —Raguel le saluda con un gesto de cabeza sin acercarse para darle el beso casi reglamentario—. Feliz Navidad.

Se acerca ella. ¡Aziraphale querría morirse con esto de que le ha llamado Arcángel así!

Raguel da un pasito atrás.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No —le sonríe un poco.

Se acerca otra vez entonces, él no se echa atrás esta vez, pero se ve que le cueeeeesta.

Aziraphale entreabre los labios y Crowley se mete por un momento dentro del cuerpo de Raguel antes de volver con Aziraphale y separar se del beso.

_Wtf_! El problema es que... Raguel es considerablemente menos ajeno a esto de lo que aparenta.

Aziraphale le mira aguantando un poco la sensación del orgasmo al haber vuelto a este cuerpo.

O sea gracias por causarnos un orgasmo mientras besamos a Raguel para las pesadillas.

Ya, bueno, la cosa era hacerlo al otro a ver como reaccionaba.

Raguel levanta un poco las cejas, sorprendido pero menos estupidizado que los demás ángeles a los que les has hecho esto. Estira una mano y toma a Aziraphale de la solapa del saco.

Aziraphale se humedece los labios.

—_Merry... Christmas_ —sonrisita de lado.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?

_—A gentle kiss._

_—No. A demon trick._

_—What?_ C-Crees que... soy un demonio?

Raguel le mira intensamente porque... no. No cree que lo sea, SABE que HAY un demonio ahí.

Aziraphale intenta echarse atrás, asustado.

—Asumí que no se podía confiar en ti —susurra—. Ahora lo confirmo.

—Así que no confías en mi... ¿Y en quién si confías?

—En mis instintos, Aziraphale.

—Oh, qué bien.

—No sé qué es lo que te está haciendo hacer ese demonio, ni por qué consideras que está bien. Ten cuidado.

—¿Crees que... el ángel me está DEJANDO hacer esto? ¿En serio?

Raguel se echa un poco atrás con esa respuesta, aunque aún no le suelta.

—Es impresionante lo rápido que le quitáis el estatus de víctima, solo por estar enamorado.

—El amor es un arma de dos filos.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que me va afectar a mí?

Es que el corazón le late a Aziraphale a toda velocidad.

"Cálmate, voy de farol." pide Crowley internamente al notarlo.

—Él es una víctima de su propia inocencia. El cielo les conoce bien.

—¿Y qué pretendéis hacer? Aquí estamos. Dentro. Incluso en Navidad —a Aziraphale se le va a salir el corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

"Calma, si crees que eres la víctima te tendrán un poco más de compasión" Insiste Crowley.

Aziraphale se rehúsa a responderle en palabras, por una vez.

—Querer... —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Tú qué crees que queremos?

—Atención —responde Raguel unos segundos más tarde.

—¿Crees que no tenemos suficiente?

—El infierno nunca tiene suficiente atención... y este tema de moda de Aziraphale enamorándose de ti les ha caído perfecto para sus fines.

—Entonces... ¿qué esperas para dar la alarma y proporcionármela?

—Eso no va a pasar —Raguel le suelta.

—¿Qué va a pasar entonces? —sonríe un poco porque... ángeles a él. Ja! La psicología inversa es la CLAVE.

—Nada.

—¿Vas a quedarte persiguiéndome y hablando conmigo?

—Es posible.

—Ugh, odio cuando hacéis eso.

—Mejor —le sonríe un poco, chasqueando los dedos para limpiarse.

—No, lo digo en serio, Aziraphale es el más PESADO —el tema favorito de Crowley. Quejarse de Aziraphale. Hasta vibra un poco.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Por? —pregunta igualmente mirando alrededor.

—Siempre está quejándose de todo y protestando.

Raguel le mira otra vez y se humedece los labios.

—¿Y no se queja cuando le obligas a traicionar al cielo?

—Amarga y tremendamente, nadie se imagina todo por lo que me ha hecho pasar.

—¿Y por qué insistes con él?

—Si me dieran una penique por cada vez que yo mismo me pregunto eso...

Aziraphale está SORPRENDENTEMENTE silencioso. Crowley no lo nota porque nunca tiene oportunidad de hablar de Aziraphale con alguien que... le conoce también.

—¿Y de qué cosas se queja?

—De todo, sobre todo de mí.

—No me parece que eso sea de alguien muy enamorado... ¿crees que sí? —pregunta el Arcángel porque al final... ya están aquí y prefiere tenerle hablando qué haciendo otra cosa.

—Ah, estoy... bastante seguro, sí.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Sabes algo del amor?

—Algo debo saber, ¿no?

—Además de cómo aprovecharlo.

—Sé que tú sabes algo sobre demonios.

—Una que otra cosa, sí.

—Tal vez estaría de acuerdo en un intercambio de información, si te atreves a jugar con un demonio.

—Podemos intentarlo —le mira de reojo.

—Bien, suena a un trato.

—¿Qué pensaría el ángel si te viera?

—Se pondría celoso.

—No creo que tuviera razón alguna.

—Ya, bueno, no suele tenerla... y aun así — "No es eso?"

Aziraphale sigue en absoluto silencio.

—No tiene ningún motivo. Aún así me llama la atención... que estés aquí, en navidad y en su cuerpo. No se defendió?

Si. Len. Cio.

—Claro que se defendió... pero ya hemos hablado bastante de él — "_Angel_?" Silencio, SILENCIO.

—Ibas a intercambiar información.

—Exacto, ¿qué tal que me cuentas un poco como sabes de estas cosas?

—¿De qué cosas exactamente?

—Sobre demonios.

—Por convivencia.

—¿Alguien que conozca? — "_Angel_, no puedo creer que vayas a hacerme el vacío ahora."

Por supuesto que te lo va a hacer. La ley del hielo.

_"Dafuq, angel"_

—Mmmm... seguramente sí.

Aziraphale sigue en absoluto silencio

_—Who?_

—Los llamados príncipes del infierno siempre han tenido bastante contacto con nosotros.

—Ah, sí, ya... también rumorean eso ahí abajo.

—No sé qué rumoreen, pero contacto hay. Tú mismo me dirás que no tienes... contacto con tu ángel.

—Claro que lo tengo, pero los vuestros siempre niegan esas cosas.

—¿Lo hacemos?

—Categóricamente.

—Mmmm me parece que lo que negamos y con razón, es que haya apoyo al infierno.

—Cualquier relación que no sea estrictamente de odio.

—Tolerancia, es una relación de tolerancia...

Aziraphale sigue en silencio. Hasta yo estoy impresionada.

—Lo que acabo de hacerte no es algo de... tolerancia.

—Lo que acabas de hacerme, es una agresión.

—A mí me parece que lo disfrutáis bastante.

—Según entiendo está hecho precisamente para disfrutarlo. Igualmente es una agresión.

—Oh, vaya, he agredido un ángel... que desastre. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Tampoco es nada nuevo, ni eres el primero...—hace los ojos en blanco.

—Me hace gracia saber cual es que tiene interés en ti.

—¿Por qué te hace gracia? ¿Lo crees imposible?

—No, pero hay como una teoría... de que cada Arcángel tiene como un... príncipe del infierno como contra parte, como dos caras de una moneda. De hecho, no solo Arcángeles y Príncipes.

—¿Y cuál te parece que sería el mío?

—Justo esa es mi pregunta.

—Alguno de ellos —carraspea un poco, pensando en él.

—Súper aclaratorio, eso

—Y una vez que sepas quien podría ser mi contraparte... ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, te cuento más cosas y tú otras a mí.

—¿Qué cosas vas a contarme que puedan ser útiles? ¿Vas a decirme con quien más has subido hoy?

—Nah, eso estropearía la sorpresa.

—¿Cuántos son? —se tensa.

—Probablemente menos de los de deberíamos, _but we don't want to make a fuss._

—Ese no es un número.

—Nah, pero a evadir respuesta también soy bueno yo.

—Aamón —responde lo más plano que puede, aunque se le nota incomodo igual.

Crowley le hace a Aziraphale levantar las cejas mirándole incrédulo.

"Toma el chisme! ¿cierto o falso?"

Aziraphale se resiste. Raguel se encoge de hombros y se sonroja un poco.

—Aaaah... me... suena. Sí. Ya sé... ya sé quién es. Claro. Ese tío. Sí.

—Bien. ¿Cuántos son entonces?

—Dos.

—Belcebú.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Es ella la que vino?

—Por supuesto.

—Es algo curioso... —Raguel suspira—. Cómo funciona el amor.

—¿Cómo funciona?

—Nos hace hacer locuras y correr riesgos

—Bueno... sí.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mmm... No esa parte, pero creo que vale la pena.

—Tiene otras ventajas, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—Y otras desventajas

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Soportar las quejas infinitas... ¿no protestabas de ello?

—Me preguntaba cuales te aquejaban a ti.

—Yo soy un ángel, el amor no suele aquejarme con frecuencia —miente.

—Pues pareces bien consciente de lo que conlleva, de ahí mi pregunta.

—Riesgos, como el que está tomando Aziraphale contigo —le mira de reojo.

—¿Cuáles tomaste tú?

—Veo que estás asumiendo que yo estuve en una situación semejante —Raguel carraspea un poco.

—A estas alturas ni siquiera me convencerás que me equivoco.

—Estás muy seguro de lo que dices.

—Sep.

—¿Y qué te lleva a estarlo tanto?

_—A demon trick._

—Uno más.

—¿Nunca te lo han explicado este?

—¿Que si me han explicado el exceso de confianza de un demonio? Bueno... lo he visto

—No, este truco.

—Quizás puedas explicármelo tú.

—Consiste en saber cuando alguien tiene... sentimientos por otro alguien.

—Mmmm...

—¿Qué?

—No me lo creo. Es algo fácil de decirle a un ángel...

—¿Tú crees?

—Y ustedes no saben sentir el amor.

—Nah, no... eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Sé si alguien te interesa.

—Interesa —le mira, con bastante curiosidad—. ¿Como lo sabes?

—Observando.

—¿Y que concluyes? ¿Que a mi me interesa Aamón?

—No eres el único aquí con más intereses de los que está dispuesto a demostrar.

—¿Repentinamente vas a decirme que la mitad del cielo tiene esos intereses? Creo que te equivocas... ni siquiera yo tengo interés ahora mismo.

—No, no la mitad del cielo.

—¿Entonces? —mira alrededor... y la verdad busca a Gabriel.

—Solo algunos, no creo que esto pase comúnmente, pero tampoco creo que no pase A NADIE.

—Tanto que, estás aquí... controlando a uno de mis ángeles.

Se ríe.

—¿Qué pasaría si... te ocurriera lo mismo que a Belcebú? Que el ángel se viera forzado a... parar.

—Me ha pasado. Muchas más veces que a Lord Belcebú y de forma mucho peor.

—¿Y si fuera de forma definitiva? Si no volviera, por ejemplo, a pisar la tierra.

—Bueno, yo acabé durmiendo durante cien años por culpa de algo así.

—Y después de cien años, ¿qué? ¿Subirías a buscarle cómo ha hecho Belcebú? —Sonríe de lado y le mira.

—No... fuí a... bueno, igual.

—Fuiste a...

—Da igual.

—Oh... ¿así que tú si puedes decir que da igual cuando no quieres contar tu parte? Que conveniente.

—Fuí a intervenir en una misión suya.

—Fuíste a hacer tu trabajo, entonces... cien años más tarde. ¿Y qué pasó?

—Pues que... poco a poco... volvimos a hablarnos.

—¿Y si no fuera por... gusto? Si le obligáramos, por ejemplo, a quedarse aquí —le mira.

—Encontraría la manera.

—Intentarías un tiempo, entonces... —Le sostiene la mirada unos segundos.

—¿Un tiempo?

—Si no bajará del cielo, un tiempo intentarías subir y verle... ¿y después?

—Pues depende de lo que me dijera.

—Lo que digo es que tarde o temprano tendrías que dejar de venir, dejar de buscar... y hacer tu propia vida.

—¿Así que hace cuanto que no le ves?

Raguel se sonroja de golpe sin esperarse la pregunta.

—Tal vez podríamos cambiar eso —Sonrisita de lado.

—No. ¡No! —La inocencia angelical.

—No digo nada muy complicado. Mi... Ángel tiene una librería. Está en el soho. Es un lugar discreto y tranquilo. Estoy seguro que sería un buen lugar para... digamos... una copita de jerez y una partida de ajedrez de tanto en tanto.

La cara de Raguel que está... considerándolo. Aprieta los ojos.

—Te daré una tarjeta y te lo piensas...

—No me tientes, demonio.

Aziraphale está IN DIG NA DO con todo el mundo.

—Ya, ya... —busca en la americana de Aziraphale para sacar una tarjeta y se la entrega.

Y es que, maldita sea, hasta sabe dónde van la tarjetas. Pues claro que lo sabe, si siempre las llevas en el mismo sitio.

¡Pero no te quiere! ¡Está enfadada!

Raguel la toma, leyéndola y frunciendo el ceño un poco.

—Aún no puedo creer que te deje usar su cuerpo así.

—No me deja, voy a tener que hacer MIL méritos después de esto.

Por una vez, eso es completamente cierto.

—Le has robado las navidades, además...

—Nah, luego la dejaré cantar.

—¿La dejarás cantar? Es decir, está ahí y vas a irte a la hora de los villancicos... ¿y va a cantar?

—No sé si va a querer cantar —"Angel... necesito un poco de ayuda aquí."

—Quizás ella sí dé la señal de alarma.

—No lo creo, ella sabe bien que para entonces ya será demasiado tarde — "Voy a preguntarle sobre el embarazo"

—No creo que sepa ni dónde está... aunque...

—¿Aja?

En serio no saben lo que está costando esto a Aziraphale.

—No sé qué haría yo en su caso. Enfadarme.

—Pero venga, no está pasándole nada...

—Está siendo poseída por un demonio que se está haciendo pasar por ella e intercambiando secretos con el cielo... cosa que has dicho le pondría celoso.

—Lo que le pondrá celoso es lo que he hecho antes contigo.

—La violación a mi tranquilidad —Raguel carraspea.

—La... agresión. Supongo que es más divertido cuando lo hace alguien más interesante.

—Supongo que a ti mismo no te gustaría que te lo hiciera yo.

—La verdad, él se cree que hacértelo a ti me gustó más de lo que lo hizo.

—Ustedes no sienten... lo mismo que nosotros.

—No. No así. Cuando lo hacemos del otro modo sí.

—¿De qué otro modo?

—Eso vas a tener que preguntárselo a... tu demonio —sí, el idiota ya se ha olvidado del nombre—. No te lo voy a mostrar para que se enfade aun más conmigo.

—No le llames mi demonio, no es mío.

—No es por una cuestión de pertenencia que lo digo.

—Igualmente no lo digas.

—No te pongas nervioso pero... ¿sabes o no sabes de lo que hablo?

—_Demonic tricks._

—Sexo.

—Por Dios. Habla con más respeto desde ese cuerpo.

—Es solo una palabra.

—¿Qué pasa con ello?

—Pregunto si se ha dado.

Raguel abre la boca así como... con absoluto azoro con la pregunta que acaba de hacerle. Sonrojándose, vamos a decirlo, aunque el proteste. Quiero decir que Aziraphale está a un segundo de matar a todo mundo.

—_Wh-What?_

—Pues si se ha dado... o os habéis limitado a este modo.

—Estás asumiendo demasiadas cosas.

—Venga, hombre, esto no es tanto por eso como porque creo que...

—¿Que qué?

—Creo que Lord Belcebú podría estar embarazada.

"!"

"Sabía que estabas ahí" sonríe.

—Si acaso eso es posible —añade.

—No es posible. Es... no podría ser posible. Es categóricamente... imposible. ¡Belcebú es un demonio!

—Una, si vamos a ser estrictos.

Lo que ocurre es que Raguel está considerablemente más escandalizado de lo que debería para estar tan seguro de que no es posible.

—P-Pero esa es... pero Gabriel no ha...

—Ah, Gabriel! Fíjate que claro lo tenemos para no... ser posible.

—Gabriel no ha caído en pecado con ella —Raguel aprieta los ojos.

—Tal vez no estoy hablando con el ángel correcto entonces.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Mmmm... No estoy teniendo bastantes respuestas a mis preguntas.

—¿¡Qué respuesta no estás teniendo?! ¿Por qué estás suponiendo eso? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Si acaso sería posible o no.

—N-No creo. Somos seres celestiales que... —se humedece los labios—. Ambos hemos procreado con la humanidad en el pasado.

—Pero una cosa son humanos y otra es... esto.

—No creo que sea posible. No a menos que... hicieran un enorme esfuerzo y solo si... nuestra señora les concediera el milagro de la vida. Pero dudo mucho que Gabriel...

—¿Qué?

—Quiera semejante... desgracia

—¿Qué tiene que ver aquí la voluntad?

—Bueno, hay que... esforzarse.

—¿Esforzarse porque ocurra el acto o el embarazo?

—Pues... creo que ambas. Requerirían... pedirlo, quererlo, esforzarse.

—Rezar...

—Tengo que pensar en esto. Habría que investigar más —frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué sabe Gabriel de esto? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—No creo que sepa nada.

—¿Ha... completado el acto con ella? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo vi. ¿Ha pasado antes?

—¡¿Viste el acto?!

—Sí, era lo justo.

—Lo Justo...

—Él nos obligó a nosotros a hacerlo frente a él. Dos veces.

—Escuché que es un acto común en ustedes. Es un terrible riesgo para Aziraphale.

—No es algo común para nosotros hacerlo con un ángel.

—Hablo de entre ti y Aziraphale —explica.

—¿Por qué te parece un riesgo?

—Pecado mortal.

—¿Pecado mortal amar?

—Pecado mortal es la intimidad por el placer de tenerla

—Lo humanos la tienen.

—Nosotros no somos humanos, somos ángeles. Nosotros no deberíamos ni siquiera practicar nada de esto, al contrario, nuestra devoción es únicamente a nuestra señora. Aziraphale se está desviando del camino.

—¿Entonces porque daros la posibilidad de sentir placer?

—Las tentaciones existen, hay que pelear contra ellas.

—Eso no es para vosotros, las pruebas son para los humanos.

—¿Crees que a nosotros no nos ponen pruebas?

—¿Para qué? No es como que vayáis a caer. ¿Cuánto hace que no cae nadie?

—Esas ideas justamente son las ideas peligrosas que, si quieres a Aziraphale, deberías evitar meterle en la cabeza.

—¿Porqué? Son ciertas. Y podrían demostrar que a lo mejor sois vosotros quienes estáis malinterpretando la voluntad de Dios. Ella no viene aquí y lo aclara porque le va la marcha, ¿no es eso? Y vernos a todos correr como gallinas sin cabeza. Pero eso tiene su precio. A lo mejor está haciendo apuestas a ver quién es el primero que se da cuenta.

Raguel le mira de reojo porque... es verdad. No es la primera vez que oye ideas de ese tipo que hacen perfecto sentido y son ciertas. Es verdad que nadie sabe. Es verdad que... podría no tener razón y él mismo... había sugerido a Gabriel seguir con el experimento sin pensar que fuera a caer.

—Es un riesgo que yo no quisiera correr. Aziraphale quizás sí.

—Aziraphale ha tomado sus precauciones.

—¿Qué precauciones?

—Eso... es algo que ella te contará si quiere.

—Ella... podría estar embarazada

—No. Nosotros usamos protección.

—¿Como los humanos? —levanta las cejas.

—Exacto.

—¿Porque es mujer? —Niega con la cabeza y suspira.

—Porque... el cuerpo femenino reacciona diferente al masculino. Y... —se humedece los labios y gira la cara—. Su primera precaución siempre es asegurarse que yo la quiero.

—¿Y tú la quieres más como mujer?

—No, pero es más fácil verme reaccionar.

Va a matarte Aziraphale, que lo sepas.

¿Por esto? Pero si le esta diciendo que él la quiere de vuelta!

—Oh... saber que le gustas...

—E-Ella. Saber que me... gusta a mi. Que la quiero. Que no hago esto solo como una estrategia.

—Aziraphale debe sentir que le quieres cuando están juntos...

—Sí, eso también.

—¿Y no haces esto solo por estrategia?

—Bueno, hay diferentes versiones sobre eso.

—¿Cuál es la tuya? —pregunta mirándole una vez más con toda su atención.

—Todas.

—Explícame.

—Todas las versiones son mías, se las doy a diferentes personas según requieran.

—¿Y cuál versión vas a darme a mi?

—¿Cuál prefieres?

—La de Aziraphale.

—No, no lo hago por estrategia.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues por amor.

—¿Cuál es la versión de Belcebú? —Le mira a los ojos otra vez.

—Estrategia.

—Eres Crowley, ¿verdad? El de la manzana... ¿cuál es la versión de Crowley?

—Todas son versiones de Crowley, ya te lo he dicho.

—La que Crowley se da a si mismo

—Crowley se repite a si mismo que debería apuntarse que le ha dicho a quién y tomar la medicación para la ansiedad.

Raguel se ríe un poquito y Aziraphale sonríe de lado.

—Así que la verdad es un punto intermedio. Ni tanto amor ni tanta estrategia.

—No. Ambas son verdad para sus respectivos.

—Ambas. Así que... amor y estrategia.

—Mira, sé lo que quieres. Quieres lo mismo que ellos. "Dime cuál es la verdad" "convénceme que mi versión es la que es verdad" así que voy y lo hago. Tú... solo elige una y me limitaré a convencerte de ella.

—Mmmm... Creo que por más que nos empeñemos en verlo así, nada es blanco y negro. No creo que solo puedas amarle sin tener una estrategia, o que no le ames y solo sea estrategia.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo con cara de "si supieras la cantidad de líos en los que me he metido y estupideces que he acabado haciendo por culpa de esto probablemente pensarías que la estrategia es un plan de autodestrucción."

—Ehm... sí, sí, claro. Pérfidos demonios.

—Pérfidos... —repite Raguel.

—¿No es eso?

—Interesante auto descripción... —Raguel se encoge de hombros, a decir verdad aún preocupado por Gabriel en todos los aspectos. Vuelve a buscarle con la mirada y ahí se les acerca porque tienen que organizar ya el coro.

—Aquí nos separamos por ahora —anuncia Raguel a Aziraphale, mirándole de reojo.

—Por ahora... —le guiña un ojo—. No olvides avisarme para que le diga a tu amigo si te decides a venir a la librería.

Raguel se sonroja otra vez con eso y carraspea echando a andar hacia Gabriel que frunce un poco el ceño con ese comentario de Aziraphale, sin entenderlo.


	123. Chapter 123

_Raguel se sonroja otra vez con eso y carraspea echando a andar hacia Gabriel que frunce un poco el ceño con ese comentario de Aziraphale, sin entenderlo._

Raguel mira a Gabriel con tal intensidad que podría partirle en dos. Gabriel parpadea.

—¿Todo... bien?

—Tráeme a cuatro querubines, por favor —Le toma del brazo tirando un poco de él.

—¿Ahora? Vamos a cantar...

—Necesito que no le quiten los ojos de encima a Aziraphale.

—¿Por?

—Por favor.

—Está bien.

—Gracias —le toma del brazo un segundo y se lo aprieta un poco.

—Suerte en tu canción —le sonríe un poco maligno porque creo que Raguel ya pasó por eso de que la voz le... traicionó un año y desde entonces se burlan de él con eso—. Y recuerda mantener el tono.

—Ya sabes que hace tiempo mi voz no es la misma —se defiende como cada año, aunque esta vez... le mira de reojo—. Suerte con la tuya también.

—¿Por? —sonríe.

—A veces la vida nos trae sorpresas... graves sorpresas. Ven acá —le da un abrazo rápido y un besito antes de dejarle ir.

Gabriel parpadea y le devuelve el beso y el abrazo.

—Espero que a ti no se te escape ni una nota —le sonríe también un poquillo maligno.

—¿Porqué se me iba a escapar nada?

—Uno nunca sabe... anda, ve.

Se humedece un poco los labios mirándole y ahí va al escenario principal porque el "Ave María" es siempre el primero.

Se enciende el foco sobre su cabeza. Bajan un poquito las luces en el resto.

Mira un poco hacia arriba y luego sonríe hacia los demás. Todos le aplauden, todos muy organizadamente, sin gritos ni silbidos.

Así que ahí empieza de fondo la música del Ave María.

Ahí empiezan los músicos en vivo. Tal vez Raguel decidió tocar un instrumento después de su incidente.

Eso debía haberlo hecho, tratando de evitar la burla pública, quizás esté ahí, junto a él, tocando el violonchelo.

Aunque entonces no creo que le hubiera dicho eso antes...

Yo creo que igualmente debe cantar, pero solo su canción. Su solo. Y todo lo de coro, en vez de coro, toca instrumento.

Igualmente ahí están algunos ángeles de fondo haciendo un poquito de coro... la Virgen mira a Gabriel con ojitos de amor desde el cielo. Desde el... techo del cielo.

Belcebú ha ido por su cuerpo, dejado a Miguel KO en su oficina y espera pacientemente a que Gabriel empiece... ya vestida y disfrazada, escondida al fondo de todo.

Gabriel, que siempre estira la primera nota de un modo un poco... para fanfarronear, diría alguno, aunque él siempre niega categóricamente. En esta ocasión. Ojos cerrados, la corta estrepitosamente pronto al notar que la voz no le obedece.

Raguel se gira a mirarle... con cierta sonrisa maliciosa.

Gabriel carraspea un poco pidiendo un segundo, sin entender muy bien. Siempre les dicen que hagan ejercicios antes del canto pero con todo lo de Miguel, hoy no los ha hecho, debe tener la voz desentrenada. Bebe un poco de agua para aclarar la garganta sin ver a Raguel.

Raguel sigue tocando, mirándole con media sonrisa. Así que... Gabriel había perdido su inocencia, en efecto

Y ahí va a intentar recuperar el tempo y volver a entonar, pero sigue siendo... imposible. Vuelve a carraspear entrando un poco en pánico porque todos recuerdan cuando a Raguel le pasó exactamente lo mismo, le busca con la mirada.

—¿Quieres que le baje una octava? ¿O dos? —le sonríe... malignamente

Gabriel se humedece los labios un poco en pánico porque no entiende lo que le está pasando. ¿Le está castigando Dios por burlarse de Raguel todos estos años?

Hay unos murmullitos del resto de ángeles. Porque nada funciona en la vida sin murmullos.

—Empecemos otra vez... desde el principio y le bajamos un poco —sugiere Raguel... con ESA sonrisa de venganza.

—¿Q-Qué? —vacila.

—No vas a alcanzar la nota... nunca más.

La cara de susto.

—Venga, no es tan grave... inténtalo solo una octava más abajo.

—¿N-Nunca... más? —Traga saliva, porque no es lo mismo.

—Hace cuantos miles de años te burlas de mí.

—¿P-Pero... porque...?

—No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de ello —le susurra—. Pero creo que tiene que ver con... Belcebú.

—Ehh, ¿¡qué haces que no cantaaaas?! —protesta un poco Azrael.

Gabriel frunce el ceño y vuelve a intentarlo neciamente. Va a hacer un DESASTRE.

Ay, ay, ay... Y es que tú vida no está necesariamente por mejorar.

Es que NO quiere admitir lo que ha pasado. Especialmente cuando Raguel la ha mencionado ha sido como "No, estáis todos locos, estáis OYENDOME MAL. Yo lo estoy haciendo bien, y todos ustedes se han vuelto SORDOS."

En cuanto ve que no para y sigue cantando, Belcebú sale, desnuda como Dios la concibió... a excepción de un saco blanco de Gabriel... y una corbata CLÁSICA morada que le ha parecido que venía muy bien a juego y que se ha puesto en el cuello con un nudo flojo... caminando con toda su aura de príncipe del infierno... entre los ángeles, sin mirar a nadie más que a él.

Desde luego, el resto de ángeles que ya están flipando con el desastre que está haciendo Gabriel con la canción, encima la ven salir a ella y es que puto dos más dos cuatro. Se apartan para dejarla pasar, por supuesto, Acojonados a la par que impresionados y... muy muy escandalizados.

Bocas abiertas, grititos al notarla, cortes de respiración y hasta un que otro desmayo.

Aziraphale inclina un poco la cabeza pensando que qué pena de zapatos, pelo y maquillaje, pero la verdad es que está bastante más... sexy de lo que suele estar, especialmente para ser ella.

"Santa Madre de Dios..." piensa Aziraphale al verla sin poder evitarlo.

"Yo lo haría mejor."

"Tú... habrías ya detenido el tiempo"

"¿Yo? ¿O tú?"

"Me refiero a que estarían todos tan impresionados... que el tiempo se habría ralentizado hasta casi detenerse."

"Vaya, mira a quien se le ha pasado el mal humor."

"Esto me parece lo menos escandalizarte que ha pasado en la última hora. No. No te hagas ilusiones!"

Se ríe.

"Le has dicho a Raguel que vaya a... la librería. Y Raguel te ha dicho prácticamente que ha tenido sexo con Aamón... y tú le has dicho que están embarazados y... lo peor que ha ocurrido... ha sido que has dicho que algo no valía la pena discutirlo conmigo!"

"Eh?"

"No te hagas el que no te enteraste... porque lo dijiste" sí, eso hizo toooodo esto.

"Ni siquiera recuerdo qué dije"

"¡Eso! Que no valía la pena discutir conmigo... pues no discutimos más nunca y ya...!"

"No valía la pena discutir contigo... ¿qué?"

"Que Los besos que les das a los otros ángeles son más profundos que los que me das a mi!"

"Ah, porque es mentira."

"No lo es!" Tan obstinado y necio "Además le has... hecho un... orgasmo a RAGUEL! Y de lo que has hablado con él!" Es que no sabe ni por dónde empezar.

"_A demon trick._ Ni te preocupes tanto que no está interesado en mí. Y además, si juegas bien tus cartas, puede ser un poderoso aliado. Y EN EL CIELO."

"De todos... Raguel. Y ha... ha dado entender bien clarito que si tenía... sexo, ¿verdad? Son todos unos hipócritas!"

"Pues a saber los otros"

En fin... Gabriel sigue cantando con los ojos cerrados hasta que, la verdad, el coro deja de seguirle y la música acaba parándose también. Él es el último en detenerse y abrir los ojos a ver porque todo el mundo... PALIDECE al notar a Belcebú.

La verdad, va a tener pesadillas con esto. De hecho cree que debe estar teniendo una ahora mismo.

Belcebú que sonríe peligrosamente, la verdad, tratando de no caminar muy rápido y de concentrarse en Gabriel... el corazón le va a mil, y de ser por ella, le saltaría encima y se lo tiraría ahí mismo.

Probablemente eso va a pasar en su pesadilla. Seguro pasa en alguna parte de su inconsciente porque entre los besos de antes y esto... como que los pantalones...

Belcebú se humedece los labios y sube los escalones, uno a uno... sonriendo aún.

Gabriel se agarra de algo, un... micrófono de pie o _whatever_, sin atreverse a moverse.

La conmoción que ha dejado a su paso ayuda a que ella... no se detenga. Caos. Ama el caos. Se le acerca del todo, y quizás hasta en el micrófono se escuche amplificado cuando le habla.

—_Hello, darling._ Veo que estás contento de verme... —le mete un buen repaso

Es que se le ponen blancos los nudillos también, la mira como si fuera... bueno, un demonio en una iglesia. ¿Qué os pasa a todos con los símiles imbéciles?

Hay más gente que nota con eso que Gabriel definitivamente se alegra de verla. Aunque luego él dirá que era una sombra y... una arruga desafortunada del pantalón. Creo que está tratando de decir algo y fallando miserablemente. O a lo mejor es algo con muchas uves dobles, también podría ser.

Es que va a abrazarle del cuello.

¿Es en serio?

No le va a saltar encima como hace habitualmente, la verdad, porque no le estoy dejando hacerlo.

Cuando levanta los brazos, levanta la chaqueta y le muestra el culo a todo el mundo. Así que unos cuantas exclamaciones más.

—Yo también te echo de menos —le susurra con voz grave, un poco al oído.

Gabriel saca las alas. Aprieta los ojos y la alza en brazos por el culo yendo a saltar con ella por la ventana.

¡La ha tomado del culo desnudoooo! Eso grita alguien por ahí

Belcebú le abraza del todo y le hunde la cara en el cuello, cerrando los ojos y dejando que se la lleve a donde quiera.

Gabriel tiene... demasiados sentimientos y emociones conflictivas ahora mismo. No sabe a qué atender primero.

No me extraña. Belcebú le aprieta contra si como si alguien físicamente fuera a removerla si no lo hace.

Baja hasta el suelo intentando... pensar.

Belcebú gira un poco la cara, buscándole un beso. De hecho besándole el cuello un poco y luego la mejilla, tratando de que no piense.

La deja en el suelo, apretando los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo TITANICO para apartarla un poco, lo justo para mirarla.

—Sorpressssa... —zumba y sonríe un poco.

—Estoy TAN sumamente... enfadado ahora mismo —la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy TAN sumamente excitada ahora mismo... —le toca los labios con un dedo.

Se los humedece... porque él también, maldita sea. Se acerca a besarla contra un árbol del parque en el que están. Con fuerza y ganas... y un poco de rabia.

Belcebú lleva una ETERNIDAD esperando que le bese de esta manera. (Crowley y hasta el mismo Aziraphale se ríen de su "eternidad" Cuatro meses... ja-ja)

Ala, pues concedido. Aquí. Contra un árbol. Es posible que no sea solo un beso.

Belcebú cierra los ojos y le deja hacer. Lo que quiera hacerle, que se lo haga, está empapada y lista para que sea mucho más que un beso, la verdad, le aprieta contra si sin pensar en lo absoluto si esto es un árbol, una pared, o un bloque de nube. Es igual. Suelta un gemido brutal que ahuyenta animales, personas e insectos del parque.

Es que solo tiene que abrirse los pantalones y... es que se lo van a comer. Ya se lo han comido antes y encima con lo de la voz y la... abstinencia. Ah, ahora esto sí es abstinencia.

¿Esto es abstinencia? ¿Esto qué? Porque parece todo menos abstinencia.

Pues lo era hasta hace un instante.

Si te consuela, a estas alturas, te van a comer igual lo hicieras o no, ya de menos disfrútalo.

Por eso. En fin, espero que ahora sí... termines.

Y es que justo así quería que le besara y se moviera y... Sí, sí que va a terminar. Y creo que más de una vez. Esto es considerablemente mejor de lo que ella esperaba

Cuando él acaba es que se separa, igualmente con un increíble sentimiento de culpa otra vez.

Belcebú... ¿le das cinco segundos a que recupere el aliento? Le mira, deteniéndole de la corbata para que no se vaya muy lejos.

—Gabriel...

Se cierra los pantalones y la mira con fiereza. Ella se relame, con el corazón desbocado aún.

—N-Nadie va a... intentar matarte...

—Ya tienes lo que querías, demonio. Ahora, aléjate de mí.

—¿Vas a decirme que tú no querías? Ni siquiera hice una sola cosa para excitarte.

Gabriel la sigue mirando con igual fiereza y luego mueve las alas para alzar el vuelo.

—¡Tú fuiste al infierno también! ¡No puedes ahora hacer como que no está justificado que venga aquí en Navidad! —aún no le suelta de la corbata, cabe aclarar, sacando ella las alas también.

Hace fuerza para que le suelte, levantándose del suelo un par de metros. No le suelta, neciamente, elevándose también.

—¡Deja de alejarme de ti!

—¡Suéltame, demonio! —hace desaparecer la corbata con un chasquido, alejándosele.

—¡Ven acá! ¡No puedes dejar de hablarme! —le persigue.

Alza más el vuelo hacia el cielo.

—Gabriel!

Ni siquiera se gira y ella le persigue un buen rato, pero Gabriel es más grande que ella y vuela mejor en el cielo. Termina... deteniéndose en una nube mirándole alejarse del todo. Ni siquiera la ha llamado por su nombre.

—¡QUIZÁS ESTÉ EMBARAZADA! —le grita como último recurso.

Gabriel se detiene un instante en mitad del vuelo.

Le mira, de pie sobre la nube, él se gira, moviendo las alas.

Se humedece los labios, mirando hacia arriba y detestando la enorme capacidad que tiene de... hacerle sentir. Mueve las alas levantando el vuelo otra vez.

Él la mira hacer, esperándola ahora.

Le alcanza unos segundos más tarde, manteniendo una distancia prudente y él le sostiene la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

—Mientes.

—No sé si lo estoy... quería decírtelo antes.

—No es posible. Somos incompatibles.

—No lo sé si lo seamos... ¿qué tal que no? Qué tal que tengo a un... ángel creciendo y dentro de mí.

—No te creo.

—No sé cómo saber si lo estoy o no. Si te da lo mismo, o crees que es un truco, pues... joder, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —le mira con intensidad.

—Es que no sé qué más quieres de mí. Ya tienes mi virginidad, ahora mi reputación. ¿Quieres hacerme caer? No va a pasar. No vas a volver a verme.

—No quiero hacerte caer, Gabriel. Quiero hablar contigo porque me caes bien, quiero... que quieras hablarme otra vez. Quiero verte mañana y que te quejes del cielo y... ¿tú crees que tú no acabaste también con mi reputación? Cada vez que subo así es un riesgo... ¿y ahora no quieres verme nunca más? Ugh...

—Yo no me mostré... frente a todos.

—Todo el infierno sabe que eres tú... incluso creyeron que te tenían de rehén e hice todo lo posible para sacarte de ahí vivo y entero... Hagamos un... plan. Dime que hago para devolverte tu _bloody_ reputación. ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Descorporizarme? ¿Llevar mi cabeza en una pica? Dime... dime que quieres que haga y lo hago.

—Es muy fácil. Aléjate de mí.

—Me echas de menos tú también cuando hago eso ... —se le acerca un poco

—No lo hago —Él se separa.

_—You dooooo!_ —recreando momentos memorables—. ¡Me escribiste de otro número, hablaste conmigo!

_—Enough!_

_—I love you... and you know it_ —Belcebú suspira.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos y alza el vuelo otra vez porque esto es súper dramas.

—Gabrieeeeel! Bloody hell! ¿Qué hago si estoy embarazada? ¿Lo mato?

No se gira y ella frunce el ceño otra vez... y esconde las alas, dejándose caer hacia la tierra otra vez.

Es que... ugh. La verdad, Gabriel no se atreve a regresar al cielo.

¡Además ni siquiera va a irse al cielo! Maldita sea.

Tal vez no lo haga.

Belcebú se va a hacer bolita otra vez en algún lado, pensando que cada vez que pasa esto la hace sentir igual de mierda. Maldito ángel tóxico.

Yo creo que él se va a ir a la iglesia para siempre jamás.

Ella... va a irse a hacer otra cosa que le he dicho yo que no haga pero insiste. Maldita sea.

¿En la iglesia dices que está? Va a poner a sus moscas a encontrarle, que lo sepa.

Ni idea, en una cualquiera. En Londres.

De hecho... puede que suba al cielo a buscarle después de ir a robar una cosa... y cuando vea que no está, va a irse a buscarle a la tierra. Mira. En Londres. Aún más fácil... En el convento de clarisas o donde sea que se haya encerrado... aterriza un par de horas más tarde.

Pero... ¿robar? Espera, vamos a ver qué va a pasar en el cielo primero... al instante en que han salido volando.

Sariel grita un grito agudo pensando que ella se lo ha llevado a él y Remiel corre a la ventana por la que han salido pensando lo mismo.

Raguel... es que no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. Se levanta asustado, mirando alrededor a ver si hay más demonios, recordando la voz de Aziraphale diciendo "arruinar la sorpresa". Esta era la tonta sorpresa... y se había llevado a Gabriel.

De hecho Crowley esta así como "mmm... vamos por creppes?"

"Antes de que no nos dejen salir, sí... VAMOS"

"Venga" Sonrisita

"Crepes a France?"

"Sí, ¿porque no? Borgoña es muy bonito en esta época del año"

Aziraphale sonríe y se dirige a las escaleras en medio de la confusión y un poco en dirección contraria a todo el mundo. Disfruta de tu... recién recuperada invisibilidad.

Siiii! Hasta dando saltitos. Es que ni aunque le hayan puesto unos querubines alrededor a vigilarle.

Los van a perder también en la confusión.

Exactamente, nadie esta tan preocupado por ellos como por GABRIEL.

Gabriel que además... Es que no se atreve a volver.

Raguel entra en PÁNICO cuando Miguel no se reporta. Vamos, cuando ve a todo mundo menos a ella.

Uriel dice que ella se encarga de buscarla, que si lleva el teléfono encima pueden localizarlo con el buscador de dispositivos.

Azrael saca las alas y salta por la ventana unos segundos más tarde para ir a buscar a Gabriel. Uriel se lleva a Sariel a buscar a Miguel.

Creo que sin saberlo es el gemido de Belcebú el que evita que Azrael les vea.

Miguel está completamente KO en la oficina de Gabriel, en el cuarto secreto donde guarda la ropa, vamos a decirlo. Entera y sin ningún moretón.

Llevan a Miguel a sanación igual para que la descontamine, seguro al menos SIDA tiene.

Ugh, exacto.

Azrael vuelve un rato más tarde diciendo que no ha encontrado a Gabriel por ningún lado... que qué deben hacer.

Remiel mira a Raguel nervioso porque a Gabriel le ha pasado en la voz lo mismo que le pasó a él y... bueno, no tiene por qué tener relación pero...

—G-Gabriel va a estar bien... creo —vacila Raguel.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta Remiel preocupado.

—Ella nunca le ha hecho daño. Hay que... s-seguir cantando... Ehm...

—Podría hacerlo ahora. Nadie va a estar pendiente de los villancicos. ¡Estaba desnuda!

—¿L-Lo estaba? —pregunta Raguel, apretando los ojos.

—Pues solo llevaba esa... chaqueta. Y yo diría que era de él.

—Estaba aquí para tentarle... Gabriel va a estar bien, él es fuerte.

—¿Y si lo ha hecho? Ha dicho eso de que él... ¡y lo estaba!

—¿Estaba qué? —pregunta Raguel.

—Excitado. Eso parecía.

—Remiel... no. Era la luz, seguramente. Estaba enfadado y sorprendido.

—La... luz. Tal vez sí.

—Todos estábamos sorprendidos. Negativamente sorprendidos —se masajea las sienes.

—No entiendo qué quieren...

—Atención. Siempre quieren atención.

—Pero si no podrían tener más atención. Con todo lo de la revuelta, hasta nos descorporizaron! —Remiel le mira.

—Creo que en este caso particular Belcebú quería la atención de Gabriel.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Eso es algo que habrá que preguntarle a él. Aún así... a todos mis podría pasar algo semejante algún día, así que no seamos demasiado duros con el... —le mira.

—¿P-Podría? ¿Por?

—Porque estas cosas pasan a veces cuando uno menos las espera.

—No entiendo qué es lo que pasa.

—Algún día entenderás lo qué pasa...

Remiel le mira con cara de circunstancias porque eso suena a lo sabrás cuando seas mayor. Raguel le hace un cariñito en la cara, precisamente es un lo sabrás cuando seas mayor.

—Es todo demasiado... enigmático, antes no teníamos secretos. Y le ha pasado en la voz como a ti.

—Ojalá sean menos duros con él de lo que son conmigo —Raguel sonríe de lado porque siempre han tenido algunos secretos...

—¿Contigo?

—Con lo de la voz.

—Pero es una broma, ¿no?

—Divertida hasta que te pasa a ti... —se aclara la garganta.

—Pero es inofensiva, ¿no?

—Sí, sí que lo es... y aún así...

Remiel le mira, porque no sabía que le hería.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Remiel? —Raguel le sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Azrael va a estar especialmente... difícil. Podrías intentar tranquilizarle un poco

—¿A Azrael?

—Sí.

—¿Qué crees que le diga?

—¿A Gabriel? P-Pues...

—Es que espero que esté bien... ¿y si ella le descorporiza?

—No creo que le descorporice... pero si lo hace tendrá que volver a empezar el trámite.

—Tal vez debería ir con Azrael a ayudarle.

—No creo que necesité su ayuda.

—¿No? Belcebú parece exageradamente bestia.

—Pero, aunque cueste creerlo, parece apreciar a Gabriel.

—¿A-Aprecio?

—In her own demonic way...

—No es la primera vez que oigo esa idea —se humedece los labios.

—Hay dos puntos importantes que sacar sobre ello. Uno es que creo que Gabriel estará bien y que puede manejarla solo...

—¿Y el otro?

—La enorme utilidad que tiene que el príncipe del Infierno te tenga... aprecio.

—¿Utilidad?

—¿No te lo parece?

—No, ni siquiera estoy seguro que realmente pueda tenerle aprecio.

—Entre más supongamos que no tiene habilidades más peligrosas son estas...

—Pero... ¿cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Gabriel debe poder sentirlo. Como tú puedes sentir mi amor.

—Desde que ese principado... ¿y si Gabriel cae? —Suspira sin estar muy seguro.

—Gabriel no va a caer. Al menos no... no por esto.

—¿No? Mira lo que pasó con... Rafael.

A Raguel le cambia la cara. Remiel baja la cabeza, nervioso.

—Lo de Rafael... solo lo entiende Nuestra Señora...

—Pues... esto lo entenderíamos algunos más.

—¿Lo entenderías? Estás juzgando lo que ocurre? —Raguel aprieta los ojos con eso.

—Pues... no, pero... es lo mismo que con el principado, ¿no?

—El principado no ha caído.

—Aun. Y no sabemos por qué.

—Quizás un ángel no cae por amar a un demonio, sin importar si... se arrepiente o no o si se detiene a si mismo o no.

—¿Crees que Gabriel no se arrepiente? —parpadea con eso.

—Hablaba del Principado, Remiel. Estoy seguro de que Gabriel se arrepiente.

—¿Te parece que el principado no se arrepiente?

—Entiendo que el principado está en una relación estable con el demonio... una relación de pareja.

—Pero... ¿Cómo?

—Eso es algo que yo mismo me pregunto. Pero si de verdad tiene una relación... y no ha caído —se pasa una mano por la mejilla pensando... Gabriel podría tener una sin caer... y él podría haber seguido teniendo una y no haber caído.

—Tal vez alguien debería preguntarle al principado.

—De hecho, Remiel, ahora que hablas de él... quizás deberías ayudarme a buscarle. Podemos preguntarle.

—¿Ahora? Ahora va a estar un poco en shock... ¿no?

—Todos estamos en shock

—Vale... le busco.

—Voy a averiguar cómo está Miguel y qué ha pasado mientras tanto.

Asiente.

Ahí va Raguel, todo preocupado a la enfermería donde todos asumimos Miguel va a hacer un DRAMA.

Pues claro. Siempre le toca a ella! Está hasta los cojones de la idiota de su cuñada! WTF?

A Uriel también le tocó una vez... Pero estoy de acuerdo, es una cuñada difícil

¡A ella ya la han descorporizado una vez y ahora esto!

Ha de decir que es culpa de Gabriel en una gran proporción...

(¡No es vuestra cuñada!)

Sí que lo es... Entre más lo niegues peor es. Si Gabriel no fuera judas y la negara cada vez

¡Ahora resulta!


	124. Chapter 124

Belcebú le llama a Crowley para preguntar si Gabriel está en el cielo, maldita sea y de hecho sube a buscarle después de... colectar/Ehm... robar... las cosas que ha... colectado.

Colectado...

Crowley ya debe estar en su cuerpo de nuevo con su cadera a la que echábamos de menos.

Aziraphale ha tenido que curarse la suya.

Ya, ya... llorón. Crowley da vueltas con la suya como si tuviera un _hula-hoop._

¡No todos a son tan flexibles!

Eso es evidente... Y no hablamos solo físicamente. Se lleva el teléfono al oído respondiendo.

—_Ciao_?

Ojos en blanco... qué pesado con la pasivo agresividad.

—Crowley... Crowley!

—Ah... ¡Hola! ¡Ha sido todo un éxito!

—Ehm... sí y no. ¿Sabes dónde está Gabriel?

—Pues... con... usted, ¿no?

—No, estaba conmigo y... se fue. Dijo que subiría otra vez al cielo y no sé si ha subido o no.

—Yo... eh... sí, creo que sí, creo que lo veo ahí al fondo, ejem. Sí —carraspea sin querer decirle que ya no están ahí.

—¿En el cielo? _Fuck_... convéncele de que vaya a su despacho o algo, quiero hablar con él.

—N-No creo que pueda acercarme, hay un montón de gente a su alrededor.

Belcebú aprieta los ojos

—Crowley... me dijo que no iba a volverle a ver nunca más. Necesito... disuadirlo antes de que sea más tarde. ¡Acércate!

—Ehm... no es una buena idea presionarles cuando...

—¡VE A DECIRLE! —chillonea histérica... porque está histérica, asustada y... con demasiados sentimientos a la vez.

Crowley mira a Aziraphale con cara de circunstancias y pone en la tele el sonido de un montón de gente, grita un poco y cuelga el teléfono apagándolo.

Ahí va Belcebú al cielo a buscarle... _malditasealavida_. Va a tener que ir a espiarles por la estúpida ventana por la que salieron los dos, a meter moscas... y a tardarse un montón antes de notar que Gabriel no está ahí.

Remiel se gira hacia la ventana por gracia divina, viéndola ahí y se acerca con el ceño fruncido.

Belcebú mira alrededor tratando de encontrar a Gabriel, quizás un poco descuidadamente, parada en el alféizar.

—¡Tú! ¡Demonio!

Ella le ve, aprieta los ojos y se deja caer un poco de la ventana, sacando las alas otra vez y volando solo un metro más abajo de la ventana a ver si se va.

Lo que pasa es que claramente, si se asoma, la va a ver ahí.

Es, por supuesto, lo siguiente que hace.

Ahí está, revoloteando. Le mira.

—Quiero hablar con Gabriel.

—¡Pues ve a buscarle! ¡a saber qué le has hecho!

—No le he hecho nada, deja de ser tan dramático. ¿No está aquí? Me ha dicho que subiría! —sube un poco, mirándole y tratando de mirar hacia adentro.

—¿Te parece que eso ha sido nada?

—No le iba a lastimar ni nada, solo... ha sido cierta... operación de... escándalo. Él se ha enfadado igual.

—Pues ha sido un buen escándalo, ¡eso seguro!

—¡Me ha gritado y se ha defendido! No creas que ha sido simplemente... así. Él... yo... ¿está ahí? Dile que salga

—No está aquí, ¡no ha vuelto! ¡Algo le has hecho tú!

—¿¡No ha vuelto?! _Really_?!

—¡No!

Belcebú frunce un poco el ceño... y cierra los ojos. Si no ha vuelto... debe estar en la tierra. Y si está en la tierra, esto es más fácil. Se concentra levemente para mandar moscas a buscarle.

—Pues cuando se ha ido de conmigo estaba vivo... ¿vale? _Bloody hell..._ —se humedece los labios y piensa en decirle algo que medio restaure la puta "reputación" de Gabriel—. Me... ha... dejado inconsciente. Y... me ha insistido que le deje en paz.

—Debiste hacer eso desde el principio, ¡ni siquiera sé a qué has venido aquí! ¡No vas a lograr hacerle caer!

—Por supuesto que no voy a _fucking_ lograr hacerle caer... _bloody hell._ Es un _fucking_ hueso imposible de roer.

—Entonces vuélvete al infierno y desiste en tus intenciones.

—Gabriel me ha... —Se humedece los labios—. Intentado... reconvertir a-a la fe en... Dios.

—Gabriel no te echa de menos ni se alegra de verte, nadie se alegraría de ver a alguien tan despreciable como tú. Él mismo pidió que le alejáramos de ti específicamente —frunce el ceño.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Oíste lo que acabo de decirte o no? Te digo que estaba intentando re-evangelizarme... y yo me he... rebelado otra _bloody_ vez.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Esto solo es él intentando hacer su fucking trabajo... claro que no me echa de menos ni se bloody alegra de verme.

—Eso dijiste tú frente a todos.

—No pensé que otdo el bloody mundo decidiera que este era un buen día para empezar a creerle a un demonio.

—Ni siquiera le dejaste cantarle a la virgen.

—I am a fucking demon... —aletea un poco más... vacilando—. ¿Algo más que quieras preguntarme o bloody aclararme?

—¡Esto no va quedar así!

Le mira... y es que quisiera poder... hacer algo que mejorara la situación de Gabriel, pero no sabe qué.

—D-Desde luego que no se va a quedar así. ¿Crees que Gabriel es idiota? Va a... joderme. Todo lo que pueda.

—¡No va a joderte! Y ninguno de nosotros es idiota.

Bufa ¿¡porque... no está entendiendo lo que está diciendo?!

—¡Va a hacerme pagar, es lo que estoy diciendo! Y todos son idiotas... menos él... —se sonroja un poco

—No puedes mandar aquí más demonios. ¡Díselo a todos ahí abajo!

—Ustedes tampoco pueden mandar más Ángeles a mi infierno, espero lo hayas aprendido. ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

—¡Solo fuimos a hablar!

—Gabriel bajó al infierno a una misión de espionaje. ¿Crees que no iba a intentar vengarme de él? De nuevo, muchacho, creo que subestimas al infierno.

Frunce más del ceño y le echa una cadena de hierro al cuello.

_Fucking hell_ con estos putos ángeles! Echa una llamarada de fuego infernal hacia Remiel, pero el peso de la cadena... y que sea de hierro, la precipitan bastante rápidamente hacia el suelo.

Remiel se aparta y luego vuelve a sacar la cabeza mirando hacia abajo

Tienen todo un fetiche con las malditas cadenas de hierro. No la tiene sujeta, ¿verdad?

No.

Belcebú desaparece entre las nubes en un bonito espectáculo... aunque la verdad termina por conseguir volar y no estrellarse contra el suelo.

Ugh...

Sí, sí, no vas a descorporizarla tan fácil, por más que quieras. Aún así... es que el estúpido fierro les viene fatal, cae medianamente descompuesta al suelo. Estúpidas cadenas de hierro, ¡estúpidas!

Por lo menos la ha echado, es lo que quería.

Ojos en blanco... al menos ella ya sabe que Gabriel no está ahí. Se sienta por ahí, a ver... qué le dicen sus "abejas" Sin quitarse la cadena del cuello, porque... uuuuuugh, vale, quizás si llega con una cadena al cuello con Gabriel el efecto sea un poco más... dramático.

Las moscas son hábiles y siempre le encuentran con rapidez. Se aprieta un poco los ojos con las palmas de las manos pensando que... es que Gabriel le ha besado como nunca le había besado y le ha... tocado y la ha... penetrado con todas las ganas y la intención que quería ella que lo hiciera y si lo piensa, aún debe tener su... producto ahí en medio de las piernas.

Se muerde el labio porque luego se ha largado y la ha llamado demonio y... ¿por qué no podían tener una vida tranquila? En lo único que podía pensar últimamente cada vez que pensaba en él, era en abrazarle. Abrazarle por horas. Y quizás después tener una tarde tranquila, sí, vale, se imaginaba en una cama, después de besarse un rato... él pasándole los dedos por el brazo, criticándola a ella y al infierno por el desorden, sonriendo.

Quería que sonriera con ella como le sonreía a Miguel. Que se riera cuando protestaba. Quería molestarle un poco y poder tocarle la mejilla y el cuello y quitarle el pelito rebelde que se le despeinaba un poco a veces y se le metía en los ojos. Que él volviera a pasarlo bien con ella. Quería ser dulce con él... y ayudarle a preparar sus discursos y escucharle ensayar el estúpido Ave María, que por lo visto no había ensayado lo bastante. Quería una estúpida vida medianamente aburrida con él... y él no quería ni siquiera verla otra vez. Suspira. Iba a arreglarlo todo. Ahora. Sin que él pudiera pensárselo más.

Das mucho miedo...

Ugh, si eso es sarcástico pueden...

No lo es. Para nada.

Ugh. Por eso los personajes no deberían poner lo que piensan y sienten.

Naaah. Si es por lo de "lo voy a arreglar ahora".

Belcebú se levanta tan sonrojada considerando irse al infierno por primera vez e toda la tarde. _Estupidacadenadehierro_.

Gabriel se ha ido... directo a la catedral. Otra vez. Está buscando de nuevo consuelo en la confesión.

Bliblibli. Mejor. Convenientemente en Londres, parece gustarles mucho a todos los seres celestiales e infernales. Es como a Doctor Who... que puede ir literalmente a CUAJQUIER lugar del universo y consistentemente siempre termina en... Londres.

Son cosas de brits. No lo entenderíais.

Por una vez, Belcebú piensa que tiene suerte de haber caído del cielo Justo en... adivinen. ¡Si! ¡Londres!

Lo digo por si las moscas o las abejas tienen que informar.

Moscas, moscas. Mira que cuesta que trabajen en el frío, pero, menos mal, en Londres No hace tanto.

La verdad, el padre en la catedral está un poco en plan "muchacho, ya van como tres veces que me juras y perjuras que te arrepientes mucho de esto. Tal vez deberías empezar a arrepentirte de VERDAD." Para el odio infinito de Gabriel que aún se siente más culpable.

Ahí va Belcebú a pie a cruzar el Támesis... _estupidacadenadehierro_ por un puente.

Y la verdad, ojalá pudiera hablar con María. Ella parecía... bueno, es verdad que él fue un poco despegado de ella en vida, pero... ella parecía comprensiva y paciente… La clase de persona que no le juzgaría demasiado duramente.

No camina o que esos trucos de caminar por el agua solo los hacia el hijo ese de Dios.

Así que después de hablar un buen rato con el padre... se sienta a rezar en los bancos, rogándole a María una señal sobre cómo debe actuar.

No nos extraña que el padre le odie, la verdad, debe haberle sacado de la cena navideña. O de la cama a esta hora.

A lo mejor estaban en la misa del gallo, pero serán las ventajas de ser el _fucking_... Quizás no le ha interrumpido entonces.

Seguro ha esperado a que termine la misa. Has tenido tiempo, muchacho.

O sea, tal vez ha sido después, en vez de oírla en el cielo la ha oído en la tierra.

Para cuando Belcebú llega la iglesia está cerrada y vacía excepto por el rezador a la virgen.

Sí. Está ahí de rodillas, atrás. Les ha mandado a todos a dormir y sigue rogando por guía sobre cómo actuar, porque esto no está funcionando, desde luego cada vez a peor. De hecho, ahora ya no se lo pide a la virgen, ya se lo pide a Dios.

Ugh, había olvidado lo que quema esta mierda de suelo consagrado

O sea, hoy ni siquiera se ha resistido, si no que ha sido él quien ha...

Y la cadena aquí dentro escuece bastante más.

Gabriel se detiene de rezar al oír la puerta y se gira. Se levanta y casi tira el banco frente a él cuando la ve ahí dentro.

Belcebú le mira desde la puerta y traga saliva... tratando de no hacer ruido ni hacer el absoluto ridículo al dar saltitos en el piso.

—S-Solo quiero... ay... hablar contigo.

—N-No puedes... estar... aquí. —vacila humedeciéndose los labios, porque si esta es la estúpida señal, esto es un poco... anticlimático y la verdad no es lo que se esperaba, pero bueno, si es lo que nuestra señora quiere pues... que se le va hacer. Sonríe un poquito. Que luego no se diga que no tiene caminos completamente inescrutables.

—E-Es molesto, sí —cambia el pie en el suelo—. P-Pero quiero p-pedirte una cosa.

_—What?_

Belcebú levanta las cejas al verle sonreír y cambia el pie al suelo.

—_F-Fuck..._ —se rebusca entre la ropa.

Gabriel traga saliva y se acerca un poco, aun medio temeroso.

—E-Espera, espera, que los traía por... Ugh... por aquí...

Chasquea los dedos y le quita la cadena, ella se lleva una mano al cuello... sintiéndose mil kilos más ligera.

—Bloody hell, thank you.

La mira sonriendo un poquito...

Ni siquiera se lo ha pensado. Sí, SOLO va con la americana no se había dado cuenta. Con razón la miraban así en la calle, pensaba que era la cadena...

La mira, sonriendo un poquito porque... la americana que le va enorme le queda... rara. Parece una niña pequeña disfrazada, pero de algún modo también se ve bien. No parece menor. Parece... suya. Muy suya. Como si él la hubiera reclamado de su propiedad. Ella hace que ese blanco brille aun más por contraste.

Es que si la miras así... Se sonroja, repentinamente muy, MUY consciente de su atuendo y casi desnudez.

Parece más sucia y desaliñada que de costumbre en contraste que con el blanco inmaculado. Nota que ya ha conseguido manchar las mangas, el cuello y los bordes inferiores de la chaqueta, como ha hecho con él... como hace con todo...

—Q-Quizás debí... N-No me había dado cuenta de... —sonríe un poco y cambia el pie otra vez bajando el tono y usando ahora uno... ¿es eso, ilusión, Belcebú?—. E-Estás... sonriendo.

—Esa chaqueta... es mía.

—Claro que... es tuya —baja un poco la mirada, cambia el pie y la acaricia un poco y mientras pasa encima recuerda que lo ha puesto... dentro. Se busca en el bolsillo interior sacando la camisa ensangrentada que... también ha robado. Ejem. Solo la ha reducido al tamaño de un pañuelo por practicidad.

—Le quitas todo el significado y sentido a lo blanco —inclina la cabeza con el pañuelo ensangrentado, sin entender lo que es.

—Pues habría i-ido de negro si tuvieras ay... algo de ropa negra... —le mira y traga saliva... porque algo ha oído por ahí que debería hacer esto de forma medio específica—. Tenías q-que estar en una _f-fucking_ iglesia y hacerme la vida imposible.

Sonríe de lado y se cruza de brazos con eso. Chasquea los dedos y ahí tienes un par de zapatos de tacón de aguja, blancos, desde luego.

Vamos a decir que le ayuda un poco momentáneamente. Con una buena suela para que la eleven del suelo un poco.

—Ehhh... el detalle es bueno pero, verás... —se echa al frente y... se pone de rodillas. Las dos en el suelo y extiende el pañuelo hacia él. Ahí está... en medio de la sangre. El _Koh-i-Noor_—. _M-Marry me_.

—¿Q-Qué?

—E-Eso lo arregla, ¿no? —sacude un poco la camisa hacia él. Solo le ha traído la piedra sin corona, porque no la he dejado. Pero ella ha oído que se necesita un diamante para esto.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos...Tú querías señales divinas...

—Te has... vuelto... —abre los ojos y la mira—. Belcebú... ugh. _Bloody hell._

Eso último la hace sonreír. Aunque estúpido... suelo consagrado.

—Ugh... ay... —baja las manos y estira las piernas unos segundos.

—¿Sabes? Debería decirte que sí.

—¡Claro que... ay... deberías decirme que sí! —se contorsiones como si estuviera haciendo yoga, y vuelve a ponerse de rodillas, mirándole—. Te he traído un diamante y todo.

Se acerca y la levanta por debajo de los hombros. Ella le deja hacer, abrazándole del cuello.

—Si estás haciendo esto así solo para matarme o algo así...

Se agacha para recoger el diamante y se lo pone en las manos, levantándola como princesa con ambas manos.

—Devuelve eso de donde lo hayas robado.

—¿E-Eso es un no? Les he dejado uno igual... —trata de no sonar tan decepcionada.

—Uno igual no es el original —va a sentarse a los bancos de la iglesia.

—Es bonito... lo estuve mirando. Es perfecto y brilla... míralo bien —se le acurruca un poco y lo levanta entre dos dedos contra las velas, para mostrarle—. Casi te deja ciego e lo que brilla.

—Es robado —la mira igualmente a ella.

—No lo venden.

—Esa no es excusa.

—¿Me vas a hacer ir a Neptuno? Tomar uno de ahí también sería robarlo...

—Entonces no lo hagas —suspira. Ella suspira también—. No puedes hacer estas cosas, Belcebú. No puedes pasearte frente a todos los ángeles del cielo en una chaqueta mía, no puedes tentarme hasta volverme loco y luego gritarme que estás embarazada. No puedes robar un diamante y pedirme matrimonio.

Se humedece los labios.

—¿Cómo te imaginabas que iba a salir todo esto? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a suceder?

—Todo... salió sobre la marcha. Casi.

La mira.

—No debía poseer a Miguel... pero tú estabas tan...

Parpadea porque de eso no de había enterado.

—Cerca. Y sonreías y hablabas conmigo —le mira de reojo—. Mierda.

—¿Cuándo poseíste a Miguel?

—Ella está bien, ¿vale? La dejé en tu oficina. Ehm... vamos a decir que... No nos desviemos del tema.

—No es eso lo que he preguntado

—Nunca bajé del cielo después de la junta —se acurruca más. Él levanta las cejas—. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta

—T-Todo...

—¿Eres siempre así de cariñoso con ella?

—Te... estuve hablando... con ella. ¡De ti!

—Sí... por lo visto sabe algunas cosas —le mira.

—¡Era una conversación privada! —ni siquiera está muy seguro de lo que dijo, ahora mismo.

—No le has dicho nada que no supiera ya... de hecho te he tenido que sacar la información.

—¿¡Qué información!?

—Toda la que has dado y has dado poca. No le has dicho lo que hemos hecho, ni siquiera le has dicho que me echas de menos—levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—¡Claro que no!

—Pero le sonríes todo el tiempo y la abrazas y la besas.

—¿Y?

—Y... tuve que aguantarlo —no le mira.

—Pobre mártir.

—No había ensayado la canción de Miguel, había ensayado otra de otro ángel. Se suponía que... iba a usar las máquinas de sanación en el cielo para ver si de verdad estaba embarazada o no mientras todos estuvieran ocupados en la Navidad. Ese era el plan.

—No puedes estar embarazada —aprieta los ojos—. ¡No puedes meterte a las máquinas de sanación del cielo!

—Crowley y el ángel dicen que no hemos usado esos tubos de plástico... ¡Nadie se iba a enterar! ¿Tú que crees que haría conmigo el infierno si tengo un bloody ángel adentro? Iba a matarlo pero... pensé que...

—No seas idiota. ¿Tienes idea de cómo funcionan esas máquinas?

—No. ¿Pero tienes alguna idea mejor? Esa cosa va a comerme por dentro.

—Te habrían descorporizado. Esas máquinas no diagnostican, eliminan todo lo malo, sea lo que sea. Si hubiéramos metido a Miguel estando poseída te hubieran deshecho.

—Ohh... Ugh. ¿No tienen unas que eliminen lo bueno? Podríamos usarla...

—Desde luego que no, ¿para qué íbamos a tener algo así?

—Para abortar un posible _bloody baby angel._

—No tienes un posible _baby angel_. No es así como se reproducen los ángeles.

—¿Cómo se reproducen los ángeles?

—Dios hace más.

—Bueno, esa es una buena noticia entonces —le mira y vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla.

Él traga saliva porque tampoco está cien por cien seguro.

—No puedo hacer lo que quieres que haga —asegura dando por terminado el tema del bloody bebe que le da escalofríos.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Irme y no volverte a hablar ni ver...

—¿Por que no?

—No puedes hacer las cosas qué haces y luego... esperar que me olvide de ellas —traga saliva.

Gabriel le hace una oleada de afecto.

_—Fucking thing..._ —aprieta los ojos.

—Esto —sonríe.

—Y-Yo sé que tú lo sientes todo el tiempo ahí arriba y que no te...

—Te dije que te iba a volver loca. Es intolerable.

—¿Intolerable? —se humedece los labios.

—Me refiero a que no puedes... es inevitable. Letal. No hay forma de luchar contra ello.

—¿Haces esto para... matarme? —le mira, asustándose un poco. Y es que... sería tan fácil para él. Un chasquido, agua bendita... subir al cielo y proclamar su gloria. Reivindicarse. Limpiar su nombre.

—No es que sea... letal propiamente. No te va a matar, si acaso te matarás tú a ti misma a causa de ello.

—Preferiría encontrar una manera sin muertos.

—Eso no depende de mí.

—Crowley dice que casarse hace que deje de ser pecado. Si no es pecado puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

—¿Casarse hace que deje de ser pecado? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Pues no se supone que uno puede querer a su esposo o esposa? De hecho tiene que hacerlo

—Solo con fines de reproducción.

—Podemos intentar reproducirnos y fallar miserablemente.

La mirada. Belcebú suspira.

—Estabas hablando de matar a un posible _baby angel_ —le recuerda él.

—Y no lo he matado aún... créeme que no ha sido por falta de tiempo –mira el diamante en su mano otra vez—. ¿Entones eso es un "no"?

—No he dicho no.

—Tampoco has dicho sí.

—Es que... mírate, ni siquiera puedes estar aquí de pie.

—Sí puedo, solo me quema.

Él le mira con intensidad.

—Y... eso resuelve algo. Debe resolver algo.

—¿Eso es lo que hizo Crowley? ¿Casarse con Aziraphale?

—¿¡Me estás preguntando por Crowley ahora?! ¡Yo qué coño sé!

—¡Pues es lo que te dijo a ti! Alguien decía eso sobre Aziraphale, pero nadie le creía demasiado.

—Probablemente —Belcebú suspira porque le dan lo mismo.

—Crowley puede tomar los sacramentos...

—Crowley puede nadar en agua bendita... yo no. Pero esto... no requiere que coma nada o que toque nada ¿o sí?

Gabriel suspira

—¿Queeeeé?

—Tienes que ser parte de la iglesia de Dios para casarte a ojos de Dios.

—Soy parte de la iglesia de Dios. ¿No me has visto dibujada en las iglesias ortodoxas? Estoy del lado de los malos, pero soy parte.

Gabriel sonríe un poco de lado con eso.

—Esto... es para que tú te estés haciendo algo que esté bien. Esto no es para mí.

—Para que yo haga esto bien, tiene que hacerse BIEN. Nada de doblar las normas, nada de vacíos legales o libres interpretaciones.

—Tú eres el que sabe cómo funcionan las cosas. No puedes bautizarme —Belcebú se humedece los labios.

—Es que... En el caso de los humanos se puede pedir un permiso episcopal, pero yo tendría que prometer que no me voy a apartar de la fe.

—No te vas a apartar de la fe... ¿crees que voy a impedirte ir a misa o a dar tus círculos de oración y a intentar que no comulgues? ¿Vas tú a... hacer que yo no tiente?

—Todo este asunto es... no podría ser una evidencia mayor de mi...

—Interés por hacer las cosas bien y en orden —acaba la frase ella.

—Tendencia a apartarme del camino recto —replica él.

—Más tendencia es no hacerlo.

—Lo que hace esa tendencia es el evento general, no pedir un permiso. Belcebú no estamos hablando de que seas musulmana o judía. Ni siquiera que seas un demonio menor que a nadie le importa como Crowley.

—¿Y crees que no... hago lo que debería? ¿No me porto contigo como debería? ¿No te respeto y... hago todas las cosas que requieres de una "esposa"?

—Definitivamente no las haces —la molesta—. Pero no es eso de lo que hablo.

—¡Sí que las hago! —protesta de vuelta y le mira—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De tu estatus.

—No puedo dejar de ser quién soy... no puedo cambiarlo.

—Ya lo sé —suspira—. ¿Y qué crees que pase en el infierno cuando sepan...?

—No pueden saber...

—Mmmmm...

—¿Tú vas a decirle a todo el cielo?

—No sirve de nada si no lo sabe todo el mundo.

—En el instante en que subas ahí y lo insinúes van a... decir que estás loco. Que te he influenciado y llevado por el camino del mal.

—Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo yo a ti que has hecho.

—Creo que... quizás deberías entender qué está pasando aquí... que es todo menos influenciarte y llevarte por el camino del mal.

—No va a ser reforzar mi fe...

—¿Estás seguro? Estás sobreconsciente últimamente de cada... cosita mala que haces, haces penitencia, te arrepientes y te agobias. Quizás más que cuando no estabas conmigo.

—¡Esto no son "cositas"!

—No estás lastimando a nadie más que a mí... Y a ti en el proceso. Son cositas...

—¡No son cositas! Es lo PEOR que he hecho nunca.

—¿Peor que matar gente?

—Nunca he matado a nadie que no fuera designio divino.

—¿No matarás no estaba dentro de sus mandamientos? Esto no puede ser peor que matar... estás haciendo tu trabajo que es... amar —se sonroja.

—Estoy desobedeciendo a Dios, esa es la principal ofensa.

—¿Dios te ha dicho que no puedes estar conmigo? ¿Cuándo?

Gabriel se humedece los labios porque de hecho la señal que le ha mandado ha sido otra.

La señal que te ha mandado, querido, ha sido Belcebú yendo a pedirte matrimonio.

—¿Cómo puedes desobedecer una orden que nadie te ha dado? Estás... enseñándole sobre el amor a... alguien que no debería saberlo, me parce que eso es considerablemente más útil que no hacer nada.

—Ella... V-Vosotros...

—Y me inspiras a ser _bloody_ buena contigo y paciente y a quererte y tratar de ayudarte.

—Igualmente, es... vosotros no... No es esto para nada lo que tendríamos que hacer con vosotros —y aun así ningún ángel te inspira esto que ella te inspira a ti cuando le besas.

—¿Te hago malo? ¿Vas por ahí siendo peor con los demás por mi culpa?

—No, pero porque no tienes tanta influencia —Aziraphale discrepa.

—¿Tengo o no tengo mucha influencia? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—¡No!

—¿Si no tengo influencia entonces cuál es el _bloody_ problema?

—Que está mal. No me vengas ahora de marisabidilla con tus juegos de palabras.

—Está mal sólo por decreto tuyo... —se estira y le da un beso en los labios—. ¿Quieres que lo sepa el infierno? Vale... les diré a todos que voy a casarme contigo.

—No es por decreto mío... y necesito pensar esto mejor.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que necesito valorar esto.

—Que me vaya al infierno y que quizás no me vuelvas a hablar nunca más o... quizás te cases conmigo —Belcebú suspira.

—Primero devuelve eso. No seas cínica —se levanta para llevarla a la puerta en volandas.

Ella hace los ojos en blanco, Gabriel la deja en el suelo, justo en el linde de la puerta, por fuera pero Belcebú no le suelta del cuello, mirándole a los ojos.

—Por cierto... ¿nadie te dijo que devolver los regalos es feo?

—Pues...

—Y es mentira que los demonios no damos regalos...

—¿Cuántos regalos has dado a alguien en tu vida?

—Tres —le mira a los ojos y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Cuál es el tercero? —levanta una ceja.

—Los gemelos de mosca, la capa y... esto

—¡La capa!

—Que también me devolviste.

—No. Se la presté a Azrael y tú se la quitaste.

—No era para Azrael, ¡era para ti!

—Se la presté.

—Vas a tener que ir por ella si la quieres —le sonríe un poco.

—Sigo enfadado contigo —ojos en blanco. Ella suspira, acariciándole el pecho.

—Yo... sigo queriendo abrazarte un día entero —murmura mordiéndose el labio.

Gabriel se acerca a besarla y ella sonríe un poco y cierra los ojos devolviéndole el beso.

—He... hablado con el muchachito ese... Arcángel. Memiel o como se llame —susurra cuando se separa. Él la mira—. Traté de... convencerle de que todo era mi culpa y que tú eras... ugh... ¿sabes? Merezco otro beso por eso —se acerca y se lo da ella.

Se lo devuelve. Cuelga tú, no cuelga tú.

Belcebú sonríe incluso en el beso, poniéndole las manos al cuello y acariciándole el pelito de ahí. Estás PERDIDA chica.

Y él le mete las manos por dentro de la chaqueta.

Ella le abraza del muslo con una pierna.

De hecho se la desabrocha como buenamente puede, bastante torpe y hace para quitársela.

Ahí va la chaqueta hasta el suelo. Ella le... desfaja un poco la camisa, tocándole la espalda un poquito con los dedos. No quiere hacer ningún movimiento excesivamente extremo.

No, no va al suelo, la pesca antes de que se caiga y se separa colgándosela al hombro y dando un par de pasos atrás para mirarla.

_What the hell!_Trae la corbata... Al cuello aún. Porque se ha puesto una corbata lila. Casi se cae de boca sin esperarse que se separara.

—Devuelve las cosas que has robado —se da la vuelta con la chaqueta al hombro, dirigiéndose hacia dentro de la iglesia.

—¡Ehh! ¡La chaqueta es mía! —protesta y se cubre con las manos un poco, y es que... por Satanás, cómo la tientas.

—La chaqueta es mía.

—Ugh... —ella que iba a hacerse bolita en ella saliendo de aquí—. Los ángeles son los que no dan NI UN regalo

Chasquea los dedos y le quita también la corbata.

—_Fuck..._ —chasquea los dedos y le quita la camisa que trae puesta.

Pues él le cierra la puerta en los morros.

—_Asshole!_ —sonríe poniéndose la camisa que le acaba de quitar.

Esa era la respuesta que queríamos.

Repentinamente el amanecer se ve especialmente brillante y bonito desde aquí. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y... olisquea un poco la camisa que se acaba de poner, porque huele un montón a él y... hoy ha sido un buen día. Se va a ir tarareando el maldito Ave María.

Te ha dado muuuuuy fuerte.

_Shut up._


	125. Chapter 125

Entoooooonces... Después de hacer muuuucho drama mucho drama porque han llamado a Aziraphale al cielo oooootra vez y solo han pasado tres días desde Navidad, Crowley le deja iiiiiirse.

Aziraphale... le ha ofrecido ir con él. Sinceramente.

Créeme que no quieres llevarle y que te metan en sanación y lo evaporen.

No... ¡No! ¡NO!

Pues eso, no insistas.

Bueno, igual se lo ha ofrecido sin saber, menos mal que Crowley le ha dicho que no. Le sugeriría no decirle que va a ir al infierno porque va a hacer un DRAMA drama drama drama drama.

Nah, va a ver pelis de navidad.

Cute.

Tipo La jungla de cristal, claro. Ejem.

¿La... jungla de cristal?

_Die hard_. No de esas de las que la chica tiene un regalo mágico y se enamora del chico que no puede estar con ella pero luego el amor triunfa o como sean esas mierdas. O de ángeles que recuperan sus alas.

Oh... XD ya, ya, nada de _Love actually_ o algo así. Claro, claro. Cielos, la jungla de cristal, vale.

Exacto, ni siquiera sabe cuál es esa. Pero si se llama "_Love whatever_" no está en la lista.

Tan mentiroso.

Bueno, el caso es que nada de magia navideña ni familias reunidas que aprenden el valor de las cosas inmateriales.

Igualmente se despiden así de película, seguramente varias veces porque en más de alguna se detienen a hacer el amor una vez más... *ojos en blanco*

¿Y tú puntualidad británica, Aziraphale?

Ugh. El tiempo es relativo.

Ya, ahora resulta. Pero vale, Crowley no le va a ayudar a irse así que...

Pero después de varias promesas y de asegurarse de que trae el teléfono y tiene batería y... que va a estar bien. Y que Raguel no va a encerrarle en el cielo como casi le ha advertido y de hacer tres o cuatro planes por si acaso... Crowley ha insistido.

¡Que va! Crowley no ha insistido, pero bueno, una vez se marcha, después de NO ver una de esas pelis de _Netflix_. Ni dos. Ni cinco. (Unas trece) se cansa y se peina distinto y se viste con otra ropa yendo a buscar el coche mientras tararea "_All I want for Christmas is you_"

Se va al centro, porque hace muchos días que no conduce y al minuto tres en la M-25 se le pasan toda la nostalgia.

La verdad, quiere comprarle un regalo de navidad a Aziraphale y ha pensado en una de esas ropitas de bebe que vio el otro día en internet que decía "_333 I'm only half evil_" y que venden en Camden.

Deja de ser monísimo.

Así que después de eso, se guarda el paquetito en el bolsillo y se acuerda de Belcebú y que podría estar embarazada también

¿Y que podrían tener una ropita a juego?

No, pero... recuerda también que quería azuzarla a Aamón, así que... ¿porque no bajar ahora? Veinte minutos más tarde entra al despacho de Belcebú sin golpear la puerta porque nadie golpea esa puerta, es como que esté la puerta maldita.

La puta madre.

Ahora tarareando _jingle bell rock_ porque es la que sonaba en la tiendecita.

—Lord Belcebú!

—Ugh... Crowley. ¡Hay que tocar!

—¿Eh? Sí, claro. ¡Tiene que venir conmigo!

—¿A dónde?

—A ver a alguien. De verdad esto le interesa.

—¿Lo hace?

—Si no lo hace, prometo venir a traer los informes que debo.

—Hmmm —levanta una ceja y suspira, poniéndose de pie—. Como si tus promesas tuvieran algún valor...

—Vamos, ¿qué tiene que perder además de tiempo? —se encoge de hombros y sonríe de lado, inclinándose un poco.

—Tiempo, justamente eso. Como no me interese además vas a venir aquí a hacer tu mi trabajo.

—Sí, sí, claro. Ejem. Es por lo de navidad.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Terminó... todo bien? —se va a la puerta y se la sujeta para que salga delante

—_Well... Ehm... Yes_ —se sonroja un poco.

—Me alegro —sonríe.

—Aunque Gabriel no estaba en el cielo como has dicho... ni tú tampoco.

—Me... fui enseguida, después de hablar con usted.

—Gabriel nunca subió, me dijiste que estaba ahí.

—Bueno, el caso es que estuve hablando con uno de los Arcángeles —cambia de tema mientras andan por los pasillos del infierno... hacia abajo.

—¿Con uno de los Arcángeles? ¿Tú?

—Bueno, quería hablar con mi ángel, pero... al final habló conmigo.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que hace mucho tiempo, tuvo un rollito con un príncipe del infierno.

—¿Un... rollito? —levanta una ceja y le mira.

—Pues no quiso dar muchos detalles.

—Me estás... espera, no es Gabriel, ¿¡verdad?!

—No, es el otro... el anciano, no sé cómo se llama.

—El anciano... Ramael? Con quien tuvo un... ¿estás de broma?

—Pues vamos a verle. Están aquí encerrados a espera del juicio, ¿no?

—Sí, están Lucifer, Aamón, Asmodeo y Mammón... Leviatán está aún en el lago de azufre...

—Pero... ¿no le mataron con agua bendita?

—Es considerablemente difícil deshacerse del muy cabrón, parece ser que tomó otra forma y... terminó solo descorporizado.

—Oh... bueno, es uno de los otros dos, estoy casi seguro.

Creo que Belcebú les metió a todos ahí menos los que pudieran demostrar que no estaban. Así que estuvieran o no... boom, ahí dentro.

—Mammón debe de ser, no veo a Aamón liado con... nadie.

—Vamos con ese entonces.

—Que estaba exagerando y me contó una historia muy emotiva sobre irse al cielo y no volverle a ver nunca.

—¿Que estaba quién exagerando qué? Oh... ¿¡Él se fue al cielo y no lo volvió a ver nunca?!

—Yo, por lo visto.

—Para empezar... ¿Le explicaste que eras tú y no solo te dejo estar ahí sino te empezó a contar una intimidad?

—Sí. Le dije que diera la voz de alarma que quería montar un buen espectáculo y dijo que no lo haría, creo que temía que le hiciera algo a mi ángel.

—Al final quien montó el espectáculo fui yo —sonríe de lado y le pide al guardia que se quite y abra la puerta de una de las celdas—. Aún no entiendo por qué contarte que él tuvo un... algo con alguien del infierno.

—Digamos que... le pillé y decidí aprovecharlo.

—Nadie parece saber esto.

—No, nadie.

—¿Y vas a preguntarle a Mammón?

—Ehm... bueno, sí. O pensaba que lo haría usted —le mira de reojo y ella levanta una ceja.

—No vas a dejarme aquí a preguntarle... —le toma del brazo y tira hacia adentro de la celda.

—Uh... que bien —ahí va con ella.

Ahí está Mammón, sentado en el suelo, con una cadena de hierro porque por lo visto es la forma.

—H-Hey!

—Ugh... Lord Belcebú... que agradable presencia. Disculpe que no me ponga de pie pero... las cadenas me lo impiden ya sabe...

Crowley mira a Belcebú de reojo.

—Ya, ya... ya me lo imagino —replica ella.

—Ehm... no vamos a quitarte mucho tiempo, solo estamos aquí por información —asegura Crowley.

—Oh... ¿No me van a quitar tiempo? Qué pena... cuando uno está aquí, que le quiten tiempo suena como a un premio.

Crowley intenta no suspirar demasiado, luego dicen de él y sus chistes malos. Ejem. Finge sonreír un poco.

—Bueno, el caso es que hemos oído que... tienes alguna información interesante que contar sobre el cielo. Algo que pasó hace tiempo.

—¿Información de... qué? ¿Del cielo? Ehh... claro

—Te... escuchamos.

—Seguro podría yo contar esta historia de mejor manera sin la cadena del cuello.

Crowley mira a Belcebú, que hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué información nos vas a dar?

—Ehh... bueno depende de que es lo que pregunten. Pero no mucha si no dan algo a cambio.

Belcebú mira de reojo a Crowley.

—Danos un resumen rápido y negociamos.

—Ehm... el... cielo llego a transferir algunas almas a cambio de información.

—Eeeh... Nop. Prueba otra vez —Crowley niega. Ojos en blanco.

—Buah... yo qué sé. Pueden tenerme aquí todo el tiempo diciéndoles secretos, eso no vale. Díganme de que es.

—Nos lo contó un Arcángel. El viejo —ayuda Crowley.

—El... viejo, Ehhhh...

Crowley se humedece los labios porque sí... ¿y si le mintió el ángel idiota solo para sacarle información?

Mammón ni siquiera se acuerda de quien es.

—Claro... información sobre él. Una vez... creo que descorporizó a Aamón.

—Tal vez... deberíamos hablar con Aamón entonces... —vacila Crowley mirando a Belcebú.

—Aamón? _Really_? Uy, no me imagino... no me puedo imaginar... —ojos en blanco—. Piénsalo Mammón... en lo que hablamos con Aamón.

—Pues es que... ¿sabes quién es o no? —mira a Mammón de nuevo.

—El viejito aburrido.

Belcebú mira a Crowley porque parece todo menos que tuvieron un algo.

—Vamos a... probar con el otro.

—No creo que tengas ninguna suerte con él.

Crowley traga saliva. Igualmente Belcebú muy poco convencida sale de la celda y pide abrir la que sigue.

Crowley va detrás de ella porque no debió fiarse de ese estúpido ángel, si será tonto. Está claro que no todos son Aziraphale y menos entre los capullos Arcángeles.

Belcebú entra primero, con su cara habitual de asco.

Aamón está sentado en lo oscurito con la cabeza contra la pared, mirando el techo. Con la misma cadena al cuello que el otro.

—Aamón.

—Largo.

—Ehm...

—¿Q-Qué hay? —ahí va Crowley también.

—He dicho que os larguéis —insiste sin mirarles—. Fuera de aquí.

—No estás en posición de exigir, así que deja de ser tan dramático... ¿quieres negociar?

Ojos en blanco.

—No voy a ser tu _bloody_ vasallo, Belcebú, ni voy a lamerte el puto culo que tienes. Quieres sacarme de aquí, me sacas, quieres mantenerme aquí, sal por esa puerta y déjame en paz.

—Claramente, Aamón, lo que quiero en este momento es hablar, así que te jodes y escucha.

—Ehm... Bueno —Crowley empieza a entender porque Belcebú no cree que sea este el... bueno. Él.

—Anda y que os den —murmura igual el señor de la ira.

—E-El caso es que estuvimos en el cielo y... nos contaron algo que pasó hace tiempo. Venimos a... contrastar. Digamos que... alguien del cielo te manda saludos…

—¿Qué? —se gira a mirarles.

—¿Sabes de qué te hablamos o no? —Belcebú levanta una ceja.

—Tú eres... —Se humedece los labios y se pone de pie, mirando a Crowley.

—Crowley —resume Belcebú.

—Seh... el de... la manzana y... todo eso —asiente Crowley.

—¡No! —protesta Aamón—. ¿Qué manzana? Eres el... del principado, ¿no es eso?

Belcebú sonríe de lado.

—Sí, es él —asiente ella cínicamente como si ella no fuera la del... Arcángel.

Aamón hace un sonido de risita, aspirando el aire y sonriendo de lado haciendo que Belcebú parpadee.

—El principado Aziraphale, sí —sigue Crowley que parece que eso le ha llamado la atención.

—Ya. Estás removiendo cielo e infierno, muchacho. Bien hecho —Aamón vuelve a sentarse.

—Ehh... por lo visto no es el primero —explica Belcebú—. Nos han dicho que...

—Oh, ¿os lo han dicho? Vaya, que se ha tomado su puto tiempo —protesta Aamón.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo que nos han dicho es cierto? ¿Con... tigo?!

—Pues a saber que versión se ha desempolvado. Probablemente algo muy sutil y conveniente. Debéis tenerlo cagado de miedo entre los dos y aun así...

—¿¡Es decir hay una versión no sutil e inconveniente?!

—¿Y qué coño voy a saber yo? Depende de las _bloody_ mentiras que se haya inventado esta vez. Créeme que se le dan de puto lujo.

—_What the fuck!_ Vale... vale. Vale... —Belcebú mira a Crowley de reojo—. Qué tal que nos cuentas un poco más de lo que realmente pasó si te saco de aquí.

Crowley es que está un poco con la boca abierta, casi se le hacía más real que... el Arcángel le hubiera mentido.

—¿Quieres... saber lo que pasó, Belcebú? —pregunta Aamón.

—Hmm... Si es interesante, puede...

—¿Por qué?

—Me parece una buena historia... y últimamente hay pocas buenas historias aquí. ¿Quieres salir o no?

—Joder, ¿tú qué crees?

—Pero si no me cuentas la historia completa vienes otra vez

—¿Y cómo vas a saber eso, lista? Déjate de amenaza idiotas y abre esta mierda —ojos en blanco.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco también y chasquea los dedos. Aamón mueve el cuello de un lado a otro y las muñecas.

—¿Voy a tener que darle las _bloody_ gracias? —sí es un chistecito.

—No a mí... al ángel.

—Sí, a eso me refería —se acerca a la puerta y Crowley se aparta un poco para dejarle pasar.

—Supongo fue incidental... —responde Belcebú yendo tras él.

—Sí, sí, claro —sigue hacia afuera, Crowley los sigue a ambos.

—De hecho quizás debas agradecerle más a Mammón...

—¿A Mammón?

—A decir verdad, yo pensé que era él el del ángel... pero muy amablemente vino a contarnos que una vez tu amigo Arcángel te... descorporizó. Lo cual me parece...

—Digamos que no es una historia... de la que estar muy orgulloso —traga saliva.

—¿Esa en concreto o... la historia en general con él?

Aamón la mira, repentinamente Belcebú parece MUCHO más interesada en él de lo que ha parecido toda su vida.

—Una es parte de la otra.

—Bueno sí, pero debe ser... una historia en el tiempo. ¿Cuánto... tiempo duró todo?

Aamón la mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Fueron años o... décadas o...?

—Tú estás ahora con Gabriel, ¿no es así? ¿Cuánto llevas con él?

—_Wh-What?!_ ¿¡Quién te dijo eso?! —Deja de andar, sonrojándose. Aamón suspira por paciencia—. Y-Yo no... ESTOY con Gabriel. Solo... he yo...

—Belcebú, estoy esperando para hablar contigo de esto desde Halloween, no me tomes por imbécil.

Belcebú se humedece los labios sin esperar nada de todo esto.

—Vamos a... esperar a hablar de esto hasta que esté cerrada mi oficina —responde nerviosa.

Ojos en blanco de Aamón. Crowley cambia el peso de pie sin estar seguro de querer seguir aquí... pero... es que el chisme. Necesita esta información para ayudar al idiota del Arcángel y conseguirle un aliado de verdad a Aziraphale.

Belcebú abre la puerta y pasa delante de ellos, pidiendo a Crowley que cierre la puerta.

Aamón se enciende un cigarro sentándose en una silla mientras les espera acabar con la puerta. Belcebú se sienta en su escritorio, nerviosamente, juntando las manos.

—So... escucho.

El señor de la ira toma una calada lentamente recreándose en esto y luego suelta el aire mientras ordena un poco su discurso... y Crowley se deja caer en otra silla con un pie sobre la rodilla opuesta. Si no se cae al suelo es más gracias a la mesa que a la silla.

—¿Recuerdas cuando... nació el mesías?

—Yes, recuerdo cuando nació el _bloody_ mesías.

—Venían anunciándolo hacía unos años. Y estaba yo ahí —la señala a ella—. En ese momento.

—¿Y... qué pasó?

—Miguel estaba al frente de los ejércitos celestiales entonces y la disputa era cruenta y constante.

Belcebú asiente, escuchándole con interés

—¿Miguel? —pregunta Crowley que sigue sin estar seguro de cual es cual.

—Estaban insoportables entonces... creían que todo iba a acabar con el "mesías". Sí, sí, la que poseía yo, hombre.

—Mira, muchacho, no voy a estar explicándote quien es cada puto Arcángel, así que más vale que si no sabes de quien hablo, te los apuntas y luego le preguntas a tu principado.

Belcebú cierra la boca y mira a Crowley con media sonrisa de... ¡ja! Te han regañado. Crowley traga saliva y decide callarse, vale.

—Miguel estaba al frente de los ejércitos y el plan del infierno era acabar con todo ese... asunto del mesías. Casi lo logramos con Herodes, pero bueno, el caso es que no recuerdo relaciones más tensas entre ambos bandos desde la caída.

—Ya, ya, sí, me acuerdo de eso... no entiendo como justo en medio de eso podías tener un... _thing_ con el más... bueno... el más, Ehm... él.

—¿El más... qué? —La mira, tomando otra calada esperando a que le explique.

—Raguel no es ni la mitad de lo guapo y divertido que es Gabriel.

—No sabía que esto era una competición —ojos en blanco.

—No lo es, solo... bueno. Ehm... él es el que... ¿c-cómo empezó todo?

—Raguel es el puto Arcángel de la justicia y la paciencia... y la desesperación, por lo visto.

Crowley carraspea porque no. El puto ángel de la desesperación es el principado Aziraphale y nadie le va a convencer de lo contrario.

—Gabriel también lo es, ¡es terriblemente frustrante!

Sí, sí, muchachos, característica intrínseca de todos los ángeles. Ehm... sigamos con esto.

—Decidió, en mitad del caos, que no era buena idea que llegara el mesías de Dios a la tierra en una situación tan tensa entre cielo e infierno, así que... intentó bajar a negociar y paliar los ánimos. No creo que lo hiciera a espaldas del resto de la cúpula celeste, la verdad, ni me acuerdo. Pero conociéndole todos lo sabían. Supongo que Miguel no tenía nada que perder en probar un poco de diplomacia. Si servía de algo, todo eso que ganaban y si no pues... ya desde el principio parecía una misión abocada al fracaso y las cosas no podían estar peor así que... ¿qué problema había en quitarle tiempo al príncipe del infierno si además no era ella quien tenía que ocuparse?

Crowley siente cierto paralelismo con eso cuando Aziraphale estuvo buscando al anticristo.

—¿Y... fue contigo con quien negoció diplomáticamente?

—Fue a mi a quien intentó distraer y hacer perder el tiempo —se sonroja un poco porque vaya que lo logró más de lo que estaba previsto.

—¿Distraer y hacer perder el tiempo... exactamente cómo?

La mirada inteeeensa y la calada larga.

—¡Es una pregunta en serio!

—Bajó aquí en son de paz. Mucho antes de que se hiciera público lo del mesías. De hecho él fue quien nos lo dijo pasado un tiempo. Decía que quería saber qué males nos aquejaban y como podía el cielo ayudarnos. Un gesto de generosidad y altruismo puro. Demasiado tiempo de enemistad, tal vez podíamos llegar a un acuerdo para ir hacia un cometido común. Mis huevos. Lo que quería era que no nos puto metiéramos con el rollo del Mesías. Siempre están igual y las cosas no son tan altruistas como ellos pretenden hacernos creer. La mitad del tiempo solo están cagados de miedo y la otra mitad son tan o más egoístas que nosotros —alguien sigue irritado... Han pasado dos mil años, Aamón, supéralo. Mr. Iracundo.

A ver si sigue tan enfadado cuando le vea.

—Eso... eso del egoísmo es común. Gabriel soooolo piensa en sus cosas —coincide Belcebú, sonrojándose un poco—. Y sooooolo tiene miedo del cielo y de Dios.

(Aziraphale Mira a Crowley a ver que va a decir. Anda, quéjate en tu grupo de apoyo.)

—Gabriel es el niño del correo —por lo visto sí es una competición.

—¡No solo es el encargado del correo! ¡Es el jefe de todos!

Crowley no cree que esto sea un grupo de apoyo, esto es tierra hostil. Estamos en el _bloody_ infierno. Esa es la diferencia entre él y Aziraphale.

—Sí, sí, claro. El príncipe celestial. Igual dicen que ha desaparecido.

—¡No ha desaparecido! Esta... tomándose un tiempo

¿Cuál diferencia entre él y Aziraphale?!

Que Aziraphale sigue pensando que sus compañeritos del cielo son sus aliados y su familia... y se decepciona cada vez que no actuan como tal. Mientras que podrían estar ofreciendo terapia grupal gratis a Crowley en el infierno que seguiría como "pat pat pat, que dura es vuestra vida, ¿cuánto rato es obligatorio quedarse a esta mierda?"

—El tuyo ni siquiera tiene un trabajo.

—Ah, no, claro. Estoy seguro que puedes hacer esto perfectamente tú sola. Buena suerte —se levanta.

_—Ugh, hold on. Bloody hell._ Siéntate otra vez, vale...Ugh… Termina de contar.

Aamón la mira, de pie, esperando.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Nada —se sienta, irritado—. Pero deja de insinuar que es algo mío. No quiero saber nada de él. Ni me pertenece ni quiero que lo haga.

Belcebú traga saliva y asiente. Aamón se revuelve un poco y Crowley le mira de reojo porque Raguel dijo algo parecido.

—Al principio fue... —se sonroja—. Puto estúpido. Si has lidiado con Miguel la histérica, Lady "Sois-todos-puta-escoria" entenderás a lo que me refiero. A Lucifer le hace gracia, si le faltan un par de tuercas en la cabeza pues es cosa suya pero yo no la soporto. No me malinterpretes, no soporto a ninguno de ellos pero bueno, digamos que cada uno tiene sus adorables características especiales que lo hacen insufrible a su particular manera.

Belcebú se revuelve sabiendo perfectamente bien a que se refiere... ella tampoco soporta a Miguel. Se sonroja un poquito con la mención de las adorables características especiales de la insufribilidad...

—El caso es que... Raguel bajó a este agujero de peste y perdición cargado de miedo y de buenas intenciones. No tengo ni idea de si había estado antes. Me parece que no. El típico angelito que prefiere no ver la realidad para que le sea más puto fácil digerirla e ir a misa a cantar las alabanzas de Dios con la consciencia bien tranquilita.

De apariencia más joven, turbante, túnica y sandalias... según la usanza de la época, tratando de aparentar la mitad del terror que sentía y viéndose absolutamente aterrado igual, ahí bajaba las escaleras un determinado Raguel.

El infierno era bastante distinto a como es ahora. El caos perdura como única entidad permanente, pero ahora hay bastante más lagos de azufre y magma borboteante por doquier... Hay bastantes más demonios más feos corriendo de un lado a otro y nada de papel y fluorescentes centelleantes.

Claro, magma. De algún lado han de sacar la luz para ver. Buena idea.

Eso. Tampoco entonces había un recepcionista, lo siento.

¿Irá a haber un comité de bienvenida?

No.

Sigh.

Aunque puede que aun tengan el perro.

Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un chasquido de dedos y una cadena. Pero lo segundo qué pasa es que pisa una GRAN caca

Y has bajado en sandalias. Bien, chaval, bien.

Y uno pensaría que cuando tienes terror y pisas una caca con sandalias sigues caminando así sin ningún reparo. Pero... resulta que no. Ugh. Ugh. La caca además parece tener sangre y gusanos, bendito el perro infestado de parásitos. UGH. Unas cuantas arcadas y chasquidos más tarde...

No había pastillitas entonces.

Y aunque las hubiera...

Una bola verde con cuernos hace que se le incendie el turbante y luego se muere de la risa tras una piedra.

Ugh, vale, vale... el grito apanicado. Otros chasquidos.

Querías un comité, ¿no?

Veo que no son los tiempos de la inmunidad diplomática.

Si algo no son... Justamente.

Aun así, obstinadamente, frunce un poco el ceño y pregunta por la entidad a cargo del infierno.

—¡El culo de tu puta madre! —Hay un corito de risas.

—Considerando que compartimos madre...

—¡Claro que no compartimos madre!

Raguel suspira.

—Aamón. Busco a Aamón —sube el tono de voz

—Pues búscalo en... ¡el culo de tu puta madre! —sí, tenemos un chiste. Solo uno. No nos da para más.

Ay... son como los niños pequeños que aprendieron una grosería y solo una.

Exacto.

Raguel se humedece los labios y... camina, adentrándose más en el infierno. Ya ha bajado hasta aquí.

Hay un par de cosas peligrosas todavía por ahí, cuevas de estalactitas y agujeros sin fondo pero... la sala del trono parece ser EL LUGAR.

Oh, mira que bien. Ahí se dirige cuando nota que es un sitio más grande y espaciado sin poderse creer que el acceso sea por este pasillito tan feo y cutre.

Bueno... seguramente no estás entrando por el lado correcto.

Ya, claro, seguro hay un pasillo ancho y majestuoso por otro lado.

Bueno... y ahí está él. El príncipe de tus pesadillas, sentado en su trono con sus ropas negras su nariz grande y su barba blanca... no muy larga. Hablando con alguien a su lado en susurritos.

Barba blanca... interesante. Creo que en el presente no lleva.

Raguel traga saliva espiándole unos segundos antes de salir a la sala del trono. No es que no le hubiera visto antes... en más de un evento o batalla. Pero antes... antes. Antes estaba el mismo rodeado de amigos, Arcángeles, serafines y querubines, y eso ayudaba a que todo se viera menos imponente pero estando aquí... solo, rodeado de todo el... estilo infernal. A Raguel le tiemblan un poco los calzones.

Nadie parece notarle porque nadie golpea las puertas desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Igualmente suspira y piensa que no ha bajado hasta aquí... para volverse. Traga saliva y entra al salón, haciendo todo el contraste posible con la túnica blanca impoluta. Esperando, sinceramente que su propia presencia sirva de carta de presentación.

Vale, les mete un susto porque uno no espera a un Arcángel así en mitad de los rios de magma por las buenas. Por muchos mensajes de aviso que haya mandado.

—Ugh —protesta Aamón nada más verle.

—Saludos... —Raguel hace un gesto con la cabeza.

Aamón echa al demonio con el que hablaba y se levanta, bajándose del trono y acercándosele. Raguel da un pasito atrás casi imperceptible.

—El... _bloody_ ángel, ¿no es eso?

—Arcángel Raguel... un gusto —traga saliva y estira una mano para ponérsela en el hombro.

—Lo que sea —se aparta para que no le toque. Raguel vacila y le mira a los ojos.

—No voy a hacerte daño, vengo en son de paz.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Batallas tenemos en otros lados... sería absurdo venir aquí solo para lastimarte, no tardarían en reducirme —junta las manos y le mira, suspirando.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis? —Aamón le mira de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Quiero... hablar. Saber qué les hace falta, cuáles son sus problemas. Contarles lo que nos falta y nuestros problemas... para intentar ayudarnos mutuamente.

—¿Por qué íbamos a confiar en vosotros? —entrecierra los ojos con ese discursito.

—Asumo que... no es algo que se dará de un día a otro, claramente. Tendremos que trabajar mutuamente en... confiar unos en otros.

—Espera, reformularé la estúpida pregunta. ¿Por qué querríamos nosotros eso? —levanta una ceja.

—¿Por qué no lo querrían?

—No veo en qué podría beneficiarnos nada con una panda de santurrones que no entienden nada de nada.

—Ni siquiera te estoy diciendo que mañana mismo hagas... algo. Solo estoy ofreciéndote la posibilidad.

—No, bueno, tendrías que ser idiota para esperar que seamos nosotros lo que hagamos algo en primer lugar.

—No están haciendo nada en primer lugar... estoy aquí yo, ¿no? Pensé que podríamos... conocernos.

—Por supuesto, vienes aquí esperas que deje todo mi trabajo para prestarte atención y... conocerte. Como si no tuviera nada que hacer —bájale, que igual no tienes nada que hacer, señor irritable.

—Ehh... bueno, con esa idea es que envié una misiva indicando que vendría. ¿La recibiste? Si no te conviene hoy podemos hacerlo otro día —le sonríe sinceramente.

—No, no. Será ahora. No te quiero aquí otro día.

—Pensé que... ¿y si fuéramos a la tierra para hacer esto algo más neutral? —Raguel sonríe un poco más y asiente.

—Pensaba que querías conocer el infierno.

—Ahh... ehh... —traga saliva—. Bueno, pensé que podría conocerle más por medio de... una conversación que de... que... f-físicamente.

—Te da miedo de cojones, ¿no es eso? —sonríe de ladito. Él se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—E-Es... un... si me diera tanto miedo no estaría aquí... solo. Aunque claramente no sería sabio no tener miedo del infierno, me da la impresión que está diseñado para que incluso ustedes lo tengan.

—Ah, sí, lo que yo llamo un diseño de cojones.

—Aun... así, ehm... quisiera asegurarme de que volveré al cielo en una sola pieza —Raguel se ríe un poquito.

—No suelo mandar cadáveres.

—Tampoco sueles recibir ángeles.

—Entonces supongo que podría hacer una excepción.

—Si vas a hacer una excepción, agradecería que eligieras alguna otra...

—Ya empezamos con las exigencias —Uy, prepárate.

—¿Vas a mostrarme, entonces?

—¿No querías ir a la tierra?

—Sí, sí quiero ir a la tierra. Pero si quieres mostrarme...

—¿Podrías decidirte? —protesta.

—Estoy feliz de hacer lo que consideres mejor —levanta las manos.

—Debes ser el puto único —murmura y hace un gesto para que le siga.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta siguiéndole.

—Que es feliz aquí.

—Ah... eso. Bueno, supongo que porque soy el único que está aquí solo de manera temporal... —responde pensando que es MUCHO decir que realmente es feliz aquí pero... era una cortesía.

—Ya, claro... Nadie quiere estar aquí.

—Bueno, la próxima vez nos veremos en la Tierra. A menos que quieras ir al cielo a una visita...

—Antes preferiría caer al... oh, espera.

—Vale, vale... Entiendo el punto. Solo era un ofrecimiento de cortesía

—De todos modos que sepas que estamos yendo a la tierra

—Ohh... vaya. Yo no entré por aquí.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿no tenemos un plano en la entrada? Vaya... intentaré poner uno.

—Eso sería bastante útil, gracias —asegura con cierto grado de inocencia.

Aamón le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Ehhh... ¿Era sarcástico?

—Más bien.

—Oh, vaya. Ehm, bueno, igual es una buena recomendación.

—Sí, ya... claro. Disculpa, igual no he oído bien, pero ¿no venías tú a resolverme los problemas a mí y no al revés?

—¿No estábamos conociéndonos sin hablar aún de los problemas que resolver?

—¿Algún lugar de la tierra que prefieras?

—Uno soleado, de ser posible.

—¿El desierto? Últimamente parece que os va ese rollo.

—¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito de la tierra?

—No suelo subir mucho.

—¿Por? —Se gira a mirarle.

—Suele irritarme la gente

—¿Y los demonios te irritan menos?

—No, pero eso no me queda más remedio que aguantarlo —empieza a subir escaleras... a pie. Sí, niños, antes subían a pie.

—Veo que sufres, en general... —sonríe igualmente de lado, yendo tras él.

—Sí, ¡qué bieeen! —se exclama moviendo las manos, sarcásticamente.

—Vaya con las toneladas de sarcasmo —sonríe igual, sin saber por qué.

—¿No va así? Nos regocijamos cuando los demonios sufren.

—Hmm... Supongo que no te conozco lo bastante como para regocijarme cuando sufres...

—Creía que era un asunto un poco intrínseco, daba igual cuanto conozcas al susodicho.

—Bueno, eso es más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica.

—¿Por?

—Pues si ya hablo contigo pienso que no sería apropiado regocijarme de tu sufrimiento si ni siquiera... bueno, no sé.

Aamón se gira a mirarle durante unos cuantos segundos porque eso no se lo esperaba.

—Creo que no sería justo... —asegura sonrojándose un poco porque ese tipo de comentarios suelen generarle miradas de desaprobación en el cielo—. Ehm...

—¿Y a quién le importa la justicia?

—A mí.

—¿Sí? ¿Te va el rollo abogado del diablo?

—No. Me va el rollo de la justicia.

—Supongo que oíste sobre Salomón.

—Desde luego.

—¿Cuántos días estuviste escandalizado?

—Menos de los que estuve conforme con otras decisiones —responde muy neutralmente como siempre.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿Vas a decirme que no era un buen rey?

—Yo le metí en esa de las dos madres —responde un poco orgulloso de ello

—¿Tú? Oh, vaya...

—Hice que la falsa madre se enfadara, protestara y gritara por el niño. No esperaba que fuera a ser idiota.

—Es la gracia de los humanos.

—¿Ser idiotas?

—No, tomar decisiones por sí solos. A veces no las mejores —se encoge de hombros sin dejar de subir los mil escalones.

—Decisiones... libre albedrío. Sería más fácil si no lo tuvieran.

—Seguramente sí —sonríe.

—Y... aburrido —susurra.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada.

—Oh, venga... me da curiosidad.

—Aburrido. Probablemente Dios los haría a todos buenos como vosotros.

—O... malos como a ustedes —sonríe un poco más.

—Esto fue incidental.

—Me parece que son muchos para ser incidental.

—A lo que me refiero es a que no estaba en su plan.

—Eso realmente no lo sabes.

—Ni tu tampoco. Es una cuestión de fe. Tú crees. Yo no.

—¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Que fuera su intención crearles?

—Ni que tenga un plan, ni que sea realmente tan todopoderosa o omnisapiente.

—¿No crees que haya un plan? ¿Y qué crees, que le salen las cosas sobre la marcha? —levanta las cejas.

—Creo que ella no tiene nada que ver en la mitad de las cosas que finge que sí.

—¡Finge! Yo no creo que finja.

—Eso realmente no lo sabes —le sonríe burlón.

—Para fingir tendría que decirnos que si lo está haciendo y no hacerlo... y en realidad tampoco sabemos eso.

—A lo que me refiero es que finge... saber lo que pasa y que ella lo ha decidido así. Creo que las cosas pasan porque... las cosas pasan y ella os dice que era su plan cuando en realidad no tiene planeado ni mierda.

—Entonces su plan es que pasen de manera libre, sin plan y sin control... aunque no es lo que yo creo. Pero es posible.

—No. Su plan es ninguno. Su plan es deciros que ella lo había planeado así y sus caminos son inescrutables cuando en realidad no hay nada planeado, pero eso no la hace parecer omnisapiente y todopoderosa, si no prácticamente... otro de los tuyos.

—No me extraña que con esas ideas hayas caído... —sonríe otra vez.

—Sí, yo también me hubiera echado a mí mismo si hubiera tenido algún poder de decisión, pero resulta que fue fortuito porque estas ideas las adquirí después.

—Oh... ¿después de caer? —frunce un poco el ceño, interesado.

—Gracias a que caí, diría yo —responde un poco sin aliento, abriendo la puerta a la tierra.

Raguel camina para pasar delante y se gira a él cuando está frente a él. Aamón le mira, Raguel sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué?

—Me gusta esa historia... quiero saber más —Le sonríe y se va delante tan tranquilo. El demonio levanta las cejas.

—La primera visita no fue como la esperaba —Aamón resume para Belcebú y Crowley—. Se quejó de la mitad de las cosas del infierno, no resolvió ni un solo problema y ni siquiera me convenció de no ser absolutamente insufrible... pero si me convenció de que siguiéramos la conversación. Esa y tantas otras. Había una especie de mercado o algo así en el centro del pueblo humano. Solíamos pasear por entre la gente hablando y tratando de escandalizarnos el uno al otro con ideas. O eso al menos trataba yo. Era... difícil. Pero lo logré más de una vez.

Belcebú se ha medio echado al frente en el escritorio hasta ahora y le escucha un poquito embobada, aún sin poderse creer que... de verdad, esto hubiera pasado más veces... con otros ángeles. Con otros ARCÁNGELES pero perfectamente embobadita con la historia que le cuentan.

Crowley está empezando a pensar que Aziraphale tiene razón cuando dice que son todos unos cínicos... pero maldita sea, tendrían que gustarle la historias de amor para estar interesado en esto así que como no le gustan...

¡SON TODOS UNOS CÍNICOS!

—Y cómo es que empezó lo... otro.

—¿Qué otro? —Aamón carraspea un poco porque estaba quedándose un poco más en la ensoñación de lo que quería.

—Supongo que no solamente... hablaban y se... escandalizaban mutuamente mientras paseaban.

—Él... me descubrió. En Navidad —explica Crowley sin que le hayan preguntado—. Le poseí un instante y no hizo falta más para que supiera que estaba ahí.

—¿Cómo se pudo dar cuenta? —Belcebú parpadea con eso, frunciendo el ceño.

—No hagáis eso. No poseáis ángeles —Aamón frunce el ceño hacia Crowley también.

—Ehhh... ¿Por? —pregunta Belcebú después de poseer a MEDIO CIELO. Crowley levanta una ceja pero intenta parecer muy inocente en plan "yo no sé nada tampoco."

—Ellos... —vacila Aamón—. Ellos sienten... les provoca placer carnal.

—¿¡Placer... carnal?!

—Sexual. Les provoca un _bloody_ orgasmo, llámalo como quieras, chica —replica con poca paciencia.

—R-Really?! Ugh! —Belcebú parpadea porque... what?!

—¿Cómo... sabes eso? —pregunta Crowley que no quiere recrearse tanto en el tema en sí y que cuele que no lo sabía.

—¿Cómo no lo sabéis... vosotros dos?

—¿¡Cómo vamos a saberlo?! ¿Esto pasa siempre? ¡Ugh! ¿Les... gusta? ¡Ugh!

—Supongo que si se lo haces a alguno que sepa lo que está pasando...

—Ohh. Espera, tú si se lo has hecho a tu ángel —Belcebú cae en la cuenta mirando a Crowley.

—Recuérdame ¿cómo es que no pudimos reducirte en la rebelión? —Ojos en blanco de Aamón porque le ha costado deducirlo. Crowley carraspea así de lalala.

—¿Quieres que te especifique exactamente cómo es que no pudieron? —pregunta zumbando y frunciendo el ceño.

—Era retórico —ojos en blanco.

—Bueno entonces tú poseíste a tu ángel...

Crowley se encoge de hombros y se sonroja un poco.

—No es MI ángel —responde Aamón y a partir de aquí es posible que les mienta más que nada.

—Es más tuyo que mío o que suyo —Belcebú pone los ojos en blanco.

—O de si mismo —replica.

—Pues ahí le tienes. ¿¡Y qué pasó?!

—Nos... vimos un par de veces más —sigue Aamón, un par de pares... o de decenas, más bien—. Y... Un día, hablando de los poderes demoníacos distintos a los angelicales...

(Fundido en negro, cortinita de estrellas)


	126. Chapter 126

_—Nos... vimos un par de veces más —sigue Aamón, un par de pares... o de decenas, más bien—. Y... Un día, hablando de los poderes demoníacos distintos a los angelicales..._

_(Fundido en negro, cortinita de estrellas)_

—Poseer... ya, ya. Hay cientos de historias —asiente Raguel un poco incómodo en su asiento.

—¿Y? ¿No te las crees? —Aamón le mira.

—No del todo... Es decir, sí, sí que creo que puedas poseer.

—¿Te crees que lo del diluvio fue completamente adrede y no crees que yo pueda poseer un humano?

—Sí que creo que puedes poseer un humano, no creo que puedas hacer que el humano tenga poderes sobrenaturales mientras lo posees.

—No es el humano, soy yo, actuando a través de su cuerpo.

—¿Como si fuera tuyo?

—Exacto.

—¿Puedes hacer milagros ahí dentro?

—Sí, solo es como si me viera con otro aspecto.

—Qué peligro —Raguel frunce el ceño.

—No tiene nada de peligroso...

—¿Qué puedas poseer a cualquiera y verte como él? Hombre...

—Lo peligroso es lo que a mí se me ocurra, no la posesión en sí. Es indolora de per sé... a no ser que quiera hacer yo que lo sea.

—¿Y qué pasa con el alma del pobre humano mientras le posees?

—Puede quedar inconsciente o puede... no quedarlo —se echa para atrás en la butaca en la que está sentado, haciéndole lo que haya que hacerle a una cachimba para que funcione.

No... estoy segura de que sea una cachimba. El antepasado del antepasado del antepasado. Nos hacemos a la idea.

—Maravilloso... ¿hay alguna desventaja para ti al poseer gente?

—¿Para mi? Pues claro. Mientras estoy en el cuerpo de otro, mi propio cuerpo queda vacío y vulnerable. Como si estuviera muerto. Si alguien lo toma o lo destruye mientras yo no estoy ahí, no existe luego ningún lugar al que volver, es como descorporizarse.

—Hmmm, ¿esto te ha pasado alguna vez?

—A mí no, soy cuidadoso con ello. E igual no poseo a mucha gente.

—Y qué hay de... —Raguel se humedece los labios.

—¿Mjm?

—¿Puedes poseer seres celestiales? —se mira las manos.

—Pues... No... No lo sé. No he tenido el placer.

—¿Crees que podrías?

—Tendría que intentarlo.

—Podrías probarlo conmigo.

Aamón le mira intensamente.

—Dices que no es peligroso —insiste Raguel.

—Bueno... es... No lo es, pero tendríamos que... confiar.

—Un salto de fe —susurra Raguel con el corazón acelerándose le un poco. Ehm... "un poco". Levantando la cara y mirándole.

Aamón le mira, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Ehm... bueno, si no... no... —Raguel levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

Bueno, entonces lo siguiente que ves es... los brazos y la cabeza de Aamón cayendo como plomo.

Raguel levanta las cejas, tensándose inmediatamente y si te resistes es peor, querido.

Es que esperaba una... cuenta regresiva o algo.

Sí, claro. Cero. Ahí lo tienes.

Ya, ya... de ahí la tensión, no es que se resista propiamente es...

No tarda más de un segundo o dos en metérsele dentro.

Casi se cae del lugar en el que está sentado, soltando un sonido gutural que es incapaz de comprender, sintiendo... lo que siente de la punta de la cabeza a los pies.

Aamón no siente nada, más que lo habitual, se ve a sí mismo desde los ojos de Raguel.

—O-Oh Dios... mío... —susurra Raguel, es que hasta tiembla un poco.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Aamón con la voz de Raguel también.

—E-Eso ha sido... p-peculiar.

Aamón hace que se pase una mano por la cabeza y paladea un poco.

—Ehm... esto es... —Raguel se toca el pecho y las piernas... y vale, un poco la entrepierna... que tiene mojada y viscosita.

La verdad, cuando va ahí la mano, de un poco, nada. Aamón le hace mover la mano ahí abajo más de lo que...

Ohh... Raguel pelea por quitar la mano de ahí, sonrojándose... más, si eso es posible.

Al final Aamón se lo permite, la verdad haciéndole sonrojarse él también.

—D-Disculpa... ha... ehm... he tenido una sensación extraña —explica el ángel.

—¿Eh?

—Mi cuerpo... te ha... recibido.

—No he notado nada diferente —asegura el demonio a través de su voz.

—Bueno, no sé a qué cosas estés acostumbrado tú pero... yo decididamente sí.

—¿Qué has sentido? —Aamón le hace mirarse las manos moviendo los dedos.

—Algo que no había sentido antes.

—Descríbelo —saca un poco la lengua y se humedece los labios, nervioso—. Voy a salir.

—C-Como una... explosión. Caliente.

Aamón sale del cuerpo para volver al suyo. Puede verle ahí sonrojadito, sudorosito.

El demonio traga saliva y mueve la cabeza, relajándose un poco porque estaba teniendo... ideas demasiado peligrosas que tener en su mente.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —traga saliva, revolviéndose.

—Quiero entender lo que... ha ocurrido.

—E-Está bien —echa atrás la cabeza y ahí vuelve.

El Arcángel vuelve a gritar un poquitín y a llevarse las manos ahí, echando atrás la cabeza.

Aamón le mueve las manos cuando nota donde las pone, sintiendo que... eso ahí abajo está medio erecto porque no es como que funcione como globo... tarda un poco en... suavizarse.

El demonio levanta las cejas y sale de ahí corriendo volviendo a su cuerpo. Un poco asustado, la verdad... o más bien impresionado.

Raguel toma aire profundamente porque... la vez anterior lo había sentido más algo en todo el cuerpo y esta vez, esto es algo... extrañamente localizado y específico.

—Es... ¿Estás... bien? —pregunta Aamón ya en su propio cuerpo.

—S-Sí... N-No. No sé. E-Esto es... peculiar

—¿Lo sientes como... si estuvieras reteniendo algo muy fuerte y de repente... lo soltaras? —se humedece los labios.

—S-Sí. No es... no es desagradable. De hecho podría decir que es bastante agradable. Algo repentino y fuerte... la primera vez fue más intensa que la segunda...

—Oh. Vaya —aparta la mirada—. No sabía que... Los ángeles podíais... que... bueno, es bastante obvio que si nosotros podemos... No sabía que esto hacía eso.

—¿Hacer... qué?

—Eso. Esa sensación. Está bien. Ehm... puedo... —no le mira y se sonroja—. Hacértelo más veces si te gusta.

—¿Sabes qué sensación es?

—Uhm... Sí.

—Oh... Tú la has sentido.

—S-Sí.

—Oh... ¿Cuándo? —la inocencia.

—Eeeeh... una... vez. Uhm. Cuando... eh... O-Otro demonio me poseyó a mí. Estábamos... uhm... peleando.

Raguel levanta una ceja y le mira con curiosidad.

—No es importante —sonríe forzadamente.

—Para mí sí lo es. Te da... vergüenza.

Aamón se sonroja más y puede que lo que sientas no sea del todo... ehm... bueno. Normal.

—N-No, no. ¡No! Claro que no, no es nada.

—¿Cómo no va a ser nada? —Inclina la cabeza.

—Pues... lo que digo es que es algo normal, que no pasa nada, no es extraordinario, ¡maldita sea! —protesta muy nervioso.

—Estás poniéndote terriblemente histérico, deja de gritarme —pide Raguel apretando los ojos.

—Ugh... como sea —se levanta, porque necesita moverse. No sabe ni a dónde va, puede que a dar una vuelta por el cuarto.

—Quizás deberías explicarme... —lo siento, el señor es aún un poco inocente—. ¿Es algo impropio?

—¡NO! —es que deberías sentir amor venir de él.

Raguel levanta las cejas y se lleva una mano al pecho.

Aamón le da la espalda, mirando por la ventana. Irritándose por no saber cómo reaccionar, de hecho podría estar ardiendo la ciudad fuera de esa ventana y ni cuenta se daría.

—A-Aamón...

No debió decirle que lo repetiría si le había gustado. No debía tener esos pensamientos, no debía querer tocarle los labios o la cara cuando estaba dentro de él. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Es un ÁNGEL.

—¿Qué? —tan agresivo.

—Estoy... sintiendo... —Raguel se humedece los labios y se levanta aun con la mano en el pecho.

—Mira, no hay que darle más importancia, ¿Vale? S-Solo digo que si te resulta... agradable puedo repetirlo, pero no es más... no tiene más —es que seguro que no es la primera vez que sientes afecto venir de él, pero si es posible que sea la primera vez que lo notas, por ser más intenso.

—A ti te resulta agradable —Raguel se le acerca, nervioso pero... se acerca. Aamón se gira y le mira, nervioso.

—Eh... S-Sí —miente.

—¿Y hay manera en la que yo pueda hacerlo? Esto... parece un poco impropio.

—¿Q...Qué? —casi no le sale la voz.

—P-Para mí esto no es algo normal, no es algo que haya sentido nunca —explica con voz suave y bastante lenta, acercándosele un poco—. Sin embargo, hay otra cosa que... ha ocurrido ahora, que he sentido antes, pero no venir de ti.

—Debe ser un efecto secundario.

—¿Sientes afecto por todos los humanos que posees? —pregunta y estira una mano hacia él, poniéndosela en el brazo.

—Efecto, no afecto —vacila, nervioso.

Raguel sonríe un poco... y sin que venga más a cuento, se le acerca más y le abraza. Aamón levanta las cejas y se tensa sin esperarse eso, sin saber qué hacer.

El ángel le aprieta un poco contra si, y... ahí tienes el afecto ahora que le tienes tan cerca. El demonio parpadea sin entender qué está sintiendo.

—No sé hacer eso para que a it te resulte agradable.

—No... pasa nada —se relaja un poco.

—Enséñame.

Aamón traga saliva y asiente.

—¡Bien! —se ríe un poco. El demonio sonríe también.

Creo que Raguel no se ha dado cuenta de... lo que implica esto.

Ya, ya. Aamón lo sabe. Sabe que no se ha dado cuenta. De hecho lo ha hecho expresamente porque teme que cuando lo note... se niegue.

Raguel se separa.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Vas a enseñarme ahora?

—Ehm... N-No. No... no. No. Ahora no.

—Oh... ¿la próxima vez, entonces?

El demonio asiente.

—Bien. Es peculiar... —responde Raguel.

—¿Te lo parece?

—Me parece algo... distinto y bastante agradable. No sé por qué no lo había sentido antes.

—Pues... ¿quién sabe?

—A lo que me refiero es a... si es algo que solo puedes sentir con... una posesión demoníaca. Si ese es el caso... hmm... ¿es un truco?

—No. No es algo que se pueda sentir con una posesión demoníaca, por eso te digo que puedo enseñarte.

—Pero es un truco que has hecho tú... ¿para agradarme? —sonríe un poquito, inocente e ilusionadamente

—¿Q-Qué? No, ha sido... es... no sabía que ibas a sentirlo, o sea, es un truco pero... no creo que haya una forma de poseerte en la que no lo sientas.

—Oh... ahora resulta que una posesión demoníaca tiene algo agradable.

—Pues no es que yo fuera consciente.

—Pero sabías que podías hacerlo sin poseerme —Raguel se ríe un poco.

—Pues... si es la sensación que creo, sí.

—¿Y hubieras querido hacerlo sin poseerme?

—Ehm... no había pensado en ello.

—¿Es algo que haces con más demonios? No sé si los ángeles sepan hacerlo. ¿Es algo exclusivo de ustedes? Cielos...

—Eh... No, no parece exclusivo de los demonios puesto que tú... no eres uno.

—Y crees que yo puedo sentirlo. ¿Lo hacen entre ustedes?

—He visto que puedes o algo parecido al menos. Algunos demonios lo hacen pero...

—¿Y tú?

—No es algo que a mí me interese mucho.

—Ohhh... bueno, vale... no tenemos que hacerlo si no... quieres. Solo me ha parecido algo distinto —Raguel le sonríe moviéndose un poco porque la humedad de su entrepierna es rara y no acaba de entenderla. Además ahora es más abundante.

—¡No, no! Puedo... es decir, contigo es... algo novedoso. Y distinto y... diferente y... —no creo que sepas más sinónimos en estas circunstancias—. Tal vez habría que... o sea... lo que digo es que igual y es... distinto.

Raguel levanta las cejas volviendo a sentir una oleadita de afecto, sorprendido con la pasión para defender la idea.

—¿Tal vez habría que qué?

—Profundizar —se sonroja a si mismo solo con esa idea. O sea, con usar esa palabra desafortunada.

—¿Profundizar... cómo exactamente? ¿Te refieres a analizarlo más desde dentro de mi o... ahondar en el tema?

—¿Qué? —consigue sacarle una risita nerviosa con eso.

—No sé si lo que quieres es... profundizar dentro de mí. Literalmente.

—_Oh, shit._

—¿Qué?

—Me estás... tomando el pelo, ¿no es eso?

¿Yo?

—Sí, sí, vale. Puede que eso sea lo que quiero. ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Tú lo has disfrutado!

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —levanta una ceja—. Pues hazlo.

Aamón le mira a los ojos con intensidad y Raguel le sostiene la mirada. Es posible que vuelva a sentir el... amor, otra vez.

—¿Y qué pasa con...?

—¿Con qué? —le toca un poquito el brazo y le sonríe al sentir el amor, la verdad.

—Las quejas. ¿No hay protestas esta vez?

—Hmmm... ¿por qué podría protestar.

Aamón levanta las cejas otra vez y deduce que no, no se está enterando.

—Lo... haremos la próxima ocasión. Hoy no —asegura.

—Vaaaaaale, vale. Está bien. Mejor, que creo debería subir al cielo.

Aamón se humedece los labios y vacila, mirándole intensamente durante más tiempo del que es cómodo y emanando amor. Valorando si debería o no besarle ahora mismo al menos.

Raguel le sonríe aún más, sintiendo su amor emanar, acariciándole un poquito el brazo. Le agrada mucho estar aquí, más con él.

—¿Qué... tanto te has fijado en los humanos? —aparentemente cambia de tema, porque no quiere que se vaya. Pero además quiere saber que tan pronto va a notar sus intenciones y lo va a intentar parar, porque está SEGURO que lo va a intentar parar.

—¿En los humanos? No demasiado...

—No son lo tuyo, ¿verdad? Sus ritos y costumbres. Solo nos vemos aquí por la... neutralidad.

—Nos vemos aquí porque no quieres subir al cielo —sonríe de lado.

—Eso no va a pasar —sonríe un poco también, obstinadamente.

—¿A ti si te gustan los humanos? —pregunta bajando el tono y hablándole un poco a susurritos.

—Claro que no, a mí no me gusta nada, ¿recuerdas?

—Te gusta el olor a flores.

—¿Q-Qué? Claro que no —el demonio parpadea y se sonroja.

—Sí que te gusta —se ríe un poco, bajito, echándose un poco al frente y acercándosele bastante. Aamón traga saliva, intentando no moverse—. Pero creo que no te gusta casi más nada... bueno.

—Pues tú eres el que dice eso.

—Creo que te gusta hablar conmigo.

Ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco.

—Eso siento —explica el ángel.

—Solo estoy dándote una oportunidad porque quiero ver cuánto tardas en notar que nada de esto tiene sentido —responde lo que siempre le dice.

—Nada, dices tú...

—Es una falacia que te has hecho en la cabeza. ¿Relaciones diplomáticas entre cielo e infierno? Solo algo que un iluso podría soñar.

Raguel abre la boca indignado. Aamón sonríe porque cae caaada vez que se lo dice.

—Es una extraordinaria idea. Nada más míranos a nosotros dos —replica el ángel.

—¿Nosotros dos qué?

—Somos la demostración perfecta de que no es ninguna ilusión.

—Ni siquiera discutimos nada realmente importante, solo hablamos de... cosas.

—Mira quien se queja ahora.

—No es queja, es la verdad. Si tuviéramos que llegar a un acuerdo real de algo no serían tan agradables estas conversaciones.

Raguel frunce un poquito el ceño porque Miguel también insiste que... esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que tú y yo podríamos llegar a acuerdos reales sobre temas importantes con una poca de voluntad y apertura.

Aamón suspira.

—No, no me suspires —insiste, un poco más irritado que de costumbre.

—Probablemente. Pero tú tendrías detrás todo el cielo no dejándote hacer concesiones y yo tendría a todo el infierno como lo tengo ahora.

—¿Tienes a todo el infierno haciendo qué?

—Acechando. Buscándome una debilidad para intentar derrocarme. ¿Qué crees que pensarían si de repente supieran que alguien puede convencerme de algo?

—Lo mismo qué pensarían de pensar que puedes tú convencer a un Arcángel de algo. Se llama negociación.

—Eso es algo demasiado sutil y elevado para la mayoría.

—Por favor, no vas a intentar convencerme de que el infierno solo está conformado de holgazanes idiotas —protesta haciendo aspavientos—. ¡De verdad TÚ crees que YO soy un iluso!

—En un noventa y... ocho por ciento de los casos —sonríe un poco.

Raguel bufa, enfadado, cruzándose de brazos y girando la cara sin saber realmente lo que le ha alterado tanto, con la innecesaria respiración incluso un poco alterada.

—Y aun así alguna cosa has logrado —responde Aamón, conciliador.

—Vaya, ahora resulta —le mira con intensidad—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, puedes bajar y... nadie va a atacarte. Igual que tu... el resto. Aun sin avisar. Eso no pasaba hace unos años.

—Puedo hacerte reír y sonreír... eso era impensable.

Aamón se sonroja y carraspea. Raguel aprieta los brazos aún algo enfadado aunque sonríe un poquito.

—Aunque quizás tú ves eso como una debilidad... yo lo veo como una fortaleza.

—¿Qué tiene de fortaleza? Ni siquiera lo logras por lo que tú crees —replica, porque siempre se cree tan listo e ingenioso y lo que pasa es que le gusta.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué es?

—Pues... otra cosa, ¡no tiene nada que ver! —se ríe con esa cara de justamente sentirse tan listo e ingenioso.

Ojos en blanco del demonio, pero no le dice nada, mejor que siga pensando eso y Raguel se ríe un poco más con los ojos en blanco.

Es que... Aamón no puede decirle lo otro, de hecho, ni siquiera le gusta taaaaanto, ni está seguro que sea eso. En realidad eso es solo... amistad. No es que tenga muchos amigos, a lo mejor así es como se siente la amistad. Raguel le mira de reojo, aún sonriendo.

—He conseguido también confiar en ti y dejar de tenerte miedo. No sé si eso sea lo más sabio respecto al resto de demonios... pero...

—Eso es mérito mío, si acaso.

—Nada de esto habría pasado si yo no fuera un iluso —Raguel, que por un momento había temido enfadarle brutalmente al declarar que no le tenía miedo, sonríe un poco aliviado.

—Pues no sé qué esperabas.

—Lo que espera el resto del cielo

—¿Fracasar?

Raguel se sonroja un poco con eso porque esperaba muchas cosas, muchas que incluían fracasar de muchísimas formas diversas. No esperó nunca encontrarse con que el Príncipe del Infierno no solo fuera a escucharle o a poder negociar algo razonable, sino que fuera un ser fascinante, divertido, ingenioso e incluso suave en algunas cosas. No esperaba disfrutar de su compañía TANTO como la disfrutaba.

—Seguro, al menos de forma inconsciente.

—Ah, sí, tan sensato tú... no me acordaba que esto iba de luchar por las causas perdidas y poder ir a rezar diciéndote a ti mismo "Hice todo lo que pude" —replica el demonio.

—El problema es que estoy empezando a hacer esos rezos pero no acaban como en tu historia... "hice todo lo que pude... y no hay manera en la que consiga odiarle" —sonríe, echando la cabeza atrás.

—Pues debes ser puto único —se sonroja un poco. Raguel se ríe un poco más.

—Será que los otros no te conocen como yo... —asegura sintiendo un calorcito especial en el corazón, que reconocía bien como amor. No muy distinto al amor que sentía por los demás ángeles, pero... tampoco muy parecido. Está seguro de que esto era porque Aamón.. era un demonio.

—O eso o que tú no esperas de mi lo que el resto

—¿Qué espera el resto?

—Yo qué sé, para eso tendría que escucharles —sonríe. El ángel se ríe un poco, bajito.

—A mí sí me escuchas —declara otra vez con cierta emoción imposiblemente tibia en el corazón.

—Sabía que me estaba equivocando en algo

—Que te vas a estar equivocando, es lo único sensato qué haces.

Aamón le mira de reojito, sonriendo de lado.

—Eso y disfrutar el olor de las flores —añade Raguel para molestarle.

—Sigue insistiendo con eso y verás que rápido te echo por la ventana.

Raguel se ríe, sinceramente, echando la cabeza atrás.

—¡No te rías que hablo en serio! —protesta un poco.

—Vas a lanzarme por la ventana...

—¿Crees que no puedo?

—No creo que me lances por la ventana, no. No porque no puedas.

—Mira cuanta fe viniendo del santurrón.

—Será que soy un santurrón en efecto, pero tengo razón.

—No me retes.

—Ni aunque lo haga —sonríe de lado, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Aamón entrecierra los ojos y se levanta, acercándosele, pero Raguel no se mueve ni se inmuta aunque el corazón de le acelera.

El demonio se echa adelante un poco sobre él y el ángel le deja hacer, mirándole con una seguridad que no necesariamente siente.

—¿Insistes? —susurra apoyando las manos en el reposabrazos de su butaca.

—Desde luego.

Le toma de las axilas levantándole así de un tirón. Raguel coopera, estirando las piernas y poniéndose de pie frente a él, pero Aamón no se lo esperaba, así que se le cae un poco encima.

Le mira, tragando saliva, porque ahora... está muy cerca.

—Ajá...

Vacila, porque sí que lo está y disculpa, pero Raguel hoy está muchísimo menos frustrado sexualmente que tú.

—Estoy esperando... —susurra y Aamón debe poder sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

El demonio tiembla un poco porque ahora ya no está pensando en echarle por la ventana... Mira tú. Se intensifica la sensación de amor al estar así de cerca.

Raguel sonríe. Una sonrisita un poco vencedora. Nadie va a echarle por la ventana, OBVIAMENTE.

—E-Ehm... _W-Whatever_ —desvía la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Raguel suelta una risita suave.

—_Whatever_, Aamón?

—Ni siquiera vale la pena —Se separa, dándole la espalda.

—Ohh... —Raguel parpadea con eso y le pone una mano en la espalda al notar que el afecto se mantiene.

—_What_?

—¿Qué es lo que no vale la pena? —se mueve un poco a su alrededor para mirarle la cara.

—Hacer esto para probar mi punto y luego tener que aguantar a Miguel diciéndome que ella tenía razón y soy un bárbaro con quien no se puede ni hablar.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Miguel aquí? —pregunta Raguel sonriendo. La mano no se ha ido de su espalda, de hecho, sigue ahí cuando le rodea, haciendo que esté abrazándole de manera bastante efectiva.

Aamón le mira de reojo. Raguel se acerca y le da un besito rápido y sumamente casto en los labios.

El demonio levanta las cejas con eso, paralizado y la sensación de amor se convierte en una oleada, sin siquiera moverse.

Raguel parece encantado con la oleada de amor, sonriendo un poquito más al notar que... estas básicas muestras de afecto funcionan tan bien con los demonios como con los ángeles.

Pues era un ángel... antes. Ya, ya. Todo esto está siendo muy inocente.

—¿Q-Qué... qué?

—Se hace tarde... creo que ahora si debería irme.

—¿Qué ha sido... qué has...?

—¿Nos vemos en cinco días?

—¿C-Cinco...? ¡Cinco! ¡Sí! Sí —carraspea, bajando el tono a uno más desinteresado—. Sí. Vale.

—Mismo lugar, misma hora —Y así, tal como había empezado el abrazo y la cercanía, se separa.

—T-Tal vez te... ehm... lleve... o sea, te... digo si... quizás vamos... ehm te... mandaré un mensajero. Sí. Eso.

—¿Mensajero?

—Sí al final es en... otro sitio.

—Oh, ¡un sitio nuevo!

—Eso. Cinco días. Sí.

—Bien. Hasta entonces. Dios te b... —aprieta los labios—. Perdona.

Aamón arruga la nariz. Raguel se ríe y... un segundo después, desaparece con un rayo.

Uuuuf. No, es que ahora... Aamón va a entrar en pánico y no sé si va a hablar con Asmodeo.

Ohh. Podría. Solo advierto que Raguel no... se ha enterado aún de... nada.

Por eso. Esa a es la idea de hablar con Asmodeo.


	127. Chapter 127

_Uuuuf. No, es que ahora... Aamón va a entrar en pánico y no sé si va a hablar con Asmodeo._

_Ohh. Podría. Solo advierto que Raguel no... se ha enterado aún de... nada._

_Por eso. Esa a es la idea de hablar con Asmodeo._

Así que lo espera en la sala del trono como una hora más tarde, completamente histérico e irritable.

Uy. Ehm... le ha dicho que vaya?

Pues le ha dicho a no sé quién que se lo diga. No sé si se lo habrán dicho o no.

Uhm... va a llegar tarde.

Ya lo vemos, no va a ayudarle.

¿A Asmodeo el llegar tarde? No. Igualmente, llega, vestido de azul marino con un peinado complejo lleno de trenzas

Aamón golpetea algo con los dedos, nervioso.

—Señor Aamón... —Asmodeo hace una pequeña reverencia, haciendo énfasis en el "Señor" con un poco un tono de cierta... burla o respeto, es imposible decirlo.

Está demasiado tenso e irritado para prestar atención a eso y con otras cosas de las que hablar.

—Has tardado. Joder. Déjate de tonterías.

Asmodeo levanta una ceja.

—No hay tiempo, tienes que... ayudarme.

—¿Ayudarte a... ? —pregunta porque Aamón jamás le había pedido ayuda. Él le mira y es que no sabe cómo explicarle esto sin que sepa lo que pretende hacer.

—¿Hay alguna manera de tener... _bloody_ sexo con alguien sin que sepa que se trata de... eso?

—Violarle estando inconsciente.

—No.

—Y por lo visto herido si nos tomamos en serio lo del "_bloody_".

Ojos en blanco de Aamón.

—¿Quieres tener sexo con alguien que no quiere tener sexo contigo?

—No. Sí. Vale. Sí, digámoslo así.

—¿Por qué no quiere?

—Eso no importa. Tú estuviste con una humana, ¿no? La de... esa del... ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, no me importa. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Es importante saber por qué no quiere. ¿Quién es?

—No te voy a decir quién es. Obviamente.

—Lo que quiero decir es... puedes seducirle, puedes intentar convencerle... pero no puedes hacer que quiera.

—Lo que no quiero es que sepa que eso... es _bloody_ sexo.

—¿Y qué quieres que crea que es?

—No lo sé, no importa. Otra cosa. Hum... un... ritual de... yo qué sé, para eso estás tú aquí.

—Es que... lo que me... —le mira y entrecierra los ojos.

—¡No te he traído para que pienses fuera de lo que te he pedido que pienses! —le grita haciendo que trague saliva.

—S-Sí, si. Sí. Claro, señor. Solo me pregunto si no sabrá ya lo que es el sexo...

—N-No... no sé si lo sabe. Así que piensa también una manera para resolver eso.

—Sí lo sabe... podría olvidarlo milagrosamente.

Aamón se humedece los labios porque... prefiere no meterse con su mente.

—No. Esa no es una opción.

—¿Ya le has besado?

—Él... ella. Ella lo ha... medio hecho —se toca los labios, sonrojándose.

Asmodeo le mira a los ojos pensando cuarenta cosas que es mucho mejor que no diga, pero era obvio que estaba enamorándose y el mismo Asmodeo podía verlo. Esta mierda no era cómo tengo sexo con alguien, no.

—Bueno, eso es... útil. Podrías repetirlo varias veces... e ir escalando. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer?

—No. Eso... eso no lo puedo hacer. No puede enterarse.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga si no se entera? ¿Asumir que están haciendo otra cosa que no es sexo?

—Exacto.

—¿Es un niño? —le mira a los ojos con cierta cara de desagrado.

—¡No! —arruga la nariz—. Es una mujer.

—¿Es una niña? —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Mmm... vale. Sí, pensémoslo así.

—No crees que... —Asmodeo parpadea.

—¿Qué?

Cambia el peso de pie y le mira de arriba a abajo porque... una niña.

Aamón se sonroja, porque sabe que le está juzgando y esto le preocupa... O sea, le da vergüenza.

Asmodeo era responsable de más de alguno de esos... gustos humanos. Más por obligación que por placer personal y siempre le daban asco los humanos que caían en esa tentación. La lujuria era mucho mejor entre iguales.

—No va a disfrutarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —frunce más el ceño.

—Porque es una niña, las niñas... son pequeñas.

—¿Y?

—Hay cosas infinitamente mejores que tener eso con una niña pequeña, Aamón.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me disuadas, Asmodeo.

—No, no... ni lo estoy intentando. ¿Es muy pequeña? —carraspea. (Por favor dile que no es una niña).

—No importa. De acuerdo, solo... lo bastante como para que sea posible que no sepa lo que es el sexo.

Asmodeo cambia el peso de pie una vez más pero es que la excusa es perfecta para explicar la inocencia. Vuelve a hacerle cara de asco, sin poder evitarlo.

—No puedo ayudarte, entonces.

—Bien. Probarás las nuevas celdas —frunce el ceño.

—No, no... No es por lo que crees. Los niños pequeños no sienten lujuria y son inmunes a ella —levanta las dos manos, palideciendo.

—Entonces dime cómo hacer que lo haga.

—Supongo que tendrías que... hacer su cuerpo envejecer a un cuerpo de un adolescente al menos.

Aamón le mira y se humedece los labios porque... ¿y si su cuerpo es así, como el de un niño? Inmaduro y siempre ajeno a la lujuria.

Acaba de tener dos orgasmos, _darling_.

¡Es verdad!

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Sí que me preocupa la idea de decirte cosas que hacer que no funcionaran y luego terminaré estrenando las celdas.

—Entonces dime cosas que sí funcionaran.

Asmodeo hace los ojos en blanco.

—Podrías decirle que es un juego.

—Un... juego —repite pensándoselo.

—Y asegurarle que va a gustarle.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabe.

—No ser brusco ni agresivo e intentar que le guste. Parar si te pide que pares.

—Parar...

—¿Qué es lo que ya sabe?

—Que le va a gustar. No, dime como lo planteo. ¿Qué le digo?

—¿Cómo sabe que le va a gustar?

—No importa. Lo sabe. ¿Qué le digo?

—Que va a gustarle, que confíe en ti y... —suspira—. ¿Sabes provocar... excitación sexual?

—¿Qué? No, no, pero digo... para que no sospeche.

—¿Que estás teniendo sexo con ella? Pues... —le mira con cara de circunstancias

—Sí.

—Asumiré que no sabe que eres... lo que eres.

—¿Qué?

—El Señor Del Infierno

—Sí que lo sabe. Por eso necesito una buena excusa o no va a confiar.

—¿Y no te tiene miedo? —Parpadea otra vez, ahora más incrédulo.

—N-No. Creo. No la mayoría del tiempo.

—Tienes a una niña extraña entre manos, Aamón... Pero si no te tiene miedo es más fácil.

—Es muy valiente. Deja de intentar sonsacarme quién es. Aun no me has dicho nada útil.

—Es difícil convencer a alguien de que el Señor del Averno no sabe lo que es el sexo.

—No he dicho que yo no lo sepa o que él no sepa que lo sé, lo que no quiero es que él sepa que ESO lo es.

—Puedes actuar como que tú tampoco sabes que lo es... y solo hacer y asegurar que no sabes que es pero se siente bien hacerlo con ella.

—No, yo tengo que enseñarle y asegurarle que está bien.

—Oh... ¡ella cree que tú vas a enseñarle! Por Satán, eso lo hace más fácil.

—Pero no puede saber que lo que le enseño es eso.

—Va a enterarse en cuanto crezca un poco.

—Eso... ya lo resolveremos cuando suceda.

—Si no sabe que lo es... ¿por qué tendría que pensar que lo es?

—Porque soy el príncipe del infierno, Asmodeo, y lo sabe.

—Me refiero a que si no sabe qué es sexo, no puede pensar que esto lo es.

—No sé si lo sabe. Es muy lista.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con ella exactamente? Quieres... ¿penetrarla?

—S-Sí —susurra girando la cara, dándose cuenta de ello, sonrojándose un poco.

_Vaia, vaia._ Con qué quieres penetrarlo, eh!

Ugh.

—Hmm... con un pretexto que no sea... sexo.

—De hecho... —carraspea—. ¿Hay alguna manera de hacerlo que sea menos... violenta?

—No tiene por qué ser violento.

—¿Aja?

—Puede ser suave y dulce si quieres... aunque asumo que tú, siendo quien eres, no quisieras ir por ese camino. Lo que creo es que, si no es propiamente penetración podrías... Podrías hacer que te lo chupe. O chuparle tu a ella...

—No, no, claro que no quiero ir por ese camino. ¿Pero cómo funciona?, por curiosidad

Asmodeo le mira de reojo y Aamón se sonroja otra vez.

—Pues... voy a asumir por toda la conversación que estamos teniendo, que tú te presentas en tu totalidad como un hombre.

—Puedo... puedo no hacerlo.

—La... niña... —Asmodeo levanta una ceja.

—Si crees que es mejor, digo. ¿Aja?

—Te ha visto, ¿no?

—Sí, pero puedo cambiar de aspecto.

—¿A qué aspecto? ¿Al de un niño? Como vas a seducir a una niña... con... ¿no quieres seducirla tú?

—¡Lo que digo es que me digas lo que tengo que hacer de una maldita vez!

Asmodeo traga saliva.

—Preséntate como te conoce, no te cambies de sexo ni de forma. Si te ha besado así, así va a funcionar. Solo... dile... q-que... es una cosa bonita y dulce, y se dulce y bueno.

—Entenderás que necesito unas instrucciones un poco más específicas.

—Bésala.

—¿Y-Y qué... más? —vacila un poco

—Voy a preguntarte una cosa, no... me grites, ¿vale? ¿Algún día lo has hecho... ?

_—WHAT THE HELL,_ ASMODEO?!—le grita.

Asmodeo da un pasito atrás... y hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿¡Es que quieres ir a pensarte mejor lo que dices en una _bloody_ celda!? ¡Porque empiezo a pensar que es lo que puto quieres!

—No... No. No. Aamón, cálmate, ¡por Satán! Si... ¡solo quiero saber cómo explicarte!

—Explícame eso de hacerlo menos violentamente.

—C-Claro. Claro... Pues... necesitas ser cuidadoso. Muy cuidadoso con los dientes

—¿Qué? —parpadea con eso de los dientes.

—Nada de dientes ni cosas raras. Labios y lengua.

—Mira... ¿sabes qué? Quiero verlo. Ve por un demonio. El que tu quieras. Lo traes aquí y me lo muestras.

—Que te muestre con un demonio... Ugh —Asmodeo levanta las cejas y luego arruga la nariz.

—Sí.

—No quieres mejor que te muestre con... ¿Un... humano?

—No me importa.

Asmodeo suspira pero... prefiere a un humano. o un angelito. Aamón le mira.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —Aamón le mira.

—Tenemos que subir a la Tierra.

—¿Tenemos?

—No puedo robarme un humano y bajarle aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues no es la mejor práctica...

Ojos en blanco y se levanta. Poco paciente.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿A dónde tengo que llevarle? ¿Tengo que llevarle un regalo o... vestirme de algún modo o... invitarle a algo o... qué? —pregunta mientras van a las escaleras.

—Vestirte bien, sí. Llevarle un regalo... también. Invitarle a un lugar bonito... también.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

—Ehhh... algo que le llame la atención. Deberías vestirte de algún color brillante. De rosa o algo así...

—¿Qué? ¡No me voy a vestir de rosa!

—¿De qué color sí vas a vestirte?

—Pues de... negro. Olvídalo, no voy a a hacer nada diferente, va a sospechar.

—No, no, no...

—¿Qué?

—Sí te tienes que vestir distinto, aunque sea de negro.

—¿Y qué le digo cuando me pregunte?

—Que es una ocasión especial.

—Va a sospechar con eso.

—¿Que quieres agradarle? No es mala sospecha.

—¡No quiero agradarle! —protesta y de repente piensa que... quizás no le gusta. De hecho es lo más probable. Claro, claro, porque no te ha besado.

—¿Nada, ni un poquito?

—Pues ni siquiera sé si lo hago. Me da igual.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas... agradarle?. ¡No tienes nada que perder!

—Porque te he dicho que no quiero que sospeche.

—¿Que sospeche que qué? ¿Que te gusta?

—¡No me gusta! Solo es... solo quiero... solo intento... es... olvídalo.

—Mira, hay algo que tienes que entender...

Aamón le mira.

—Todas estas cosas... todas, implican que te... ser... ligeramente vulnerable

El señor de la ira frunce el ceño y se gira a él, tomándole de la ropa y empujándole contra la pared.

—Aaaah!

—Me puede hacer vulnerable o me puede hacer aún más irritable e irracional, así que no te pases un pelo conmigo.

—Y-Yo... p-p-p... —Traga saliva, temblando. Aamón le empuja un poco más y luego le suelta—. T-Tienes razón —sentencia Asmodeo al que le tiembla hasta la conciencia—. N-Nada de vulnerabilidad.

No le mira, sigue subiendo y ahí va Asmodeo atrás de él, ODIANDO esto, por Satán.

—Te escucho.

—Ella tiene... t-tiene —vacila un poco—. Ella tiene cierta... disposición contigo, eres el Rey del infierno y no ha salido huyendo.

—¿Y?

—¡Y eso es importante! —protesta un poco.

—¿Qué tiene de importante? No me estás dando instrucciones, Asmodeo y no soy celebre por mi paciencia.

—Ugh, instrucciones, sí...

—¿Aja?

—Ehhh...

—¿Quieres ir a pensártelo a la celda?

—¡No! No, no, no... ugh

—Bien, porque no está en mis planes que la próxima sea una amenaza.

—V-Vamos a tratar esto c-como una cita.

Aamón traga saliva pero... no se opone.

—Por eso es importante la ropa y... llevarle un regalo y... la actitud.

—No voy a vestir de rosa y más te vale darme una excusa para poder decirle y que no sepa que es una cita.

—Excusa, sí... Ehm... vengo de otro sitio.

—¡Claro! ¿Y el regalo? ¿Qué es... dos cabras y un buey? ¿Una oveja y una caja de verduras? ¿Tierras?

—Algo más... personal. Algo que le guste a ella.

—¿Más personal? ¿Cómo qué?

—¿Un... brazalete?

—¿Joyas? Vale. Aunque... ¿eso no será muy obvio? No quiero que piense que es una dote. O que he estado planeando esto con demasiado detalle. Eso le haría sospechar. Dime otra cosa.

—Ehhh... Flores.

—¿Flores? Eso es... como muy poco, ¿no? Además se va a burlar de mí.

—¿Por?

—Ehm... —se sonroja con lo de que huele las flores y todo eso en mente—. No importa. Otra cosa.

—Otra cosa... Mmm...

—Lo que sea, vamos. ¿Es que no se te ocurre nada que no sea estúpidamente ridículo?

Asmodeo le mira agobiado.

Aamón le mira con el ceño fruncido, porque ¡no puede creer que esto les esté costando tanto rato! No debió decirle que se lo enseñaría. No. Es que va a dejar de hablarle en cuanto se entere de lo que ha hecho.

Da igual que se vista de rosa o de azul o cuantas flores y joyas le lleve. Se acabará enterando... porque si algo no es, es tonto y entonces... fin del juego. Para siempre.

Pero... ya estábamos ahí así que... bueno. Había vivido hasta ahora sin él sin ningún problema, podría hacerlo en adelante. No. No podría, pero era una bonita mentira para si mismo.

—Algo que tú hagas con tus propias manos.

—¿C-Cómo... qué? —parpadea porque la verdad, no planeaba comprar las joyas o las flores.

—Algo como...

—¡Deja de vacilar ya!

—¡Estoy pensando!

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué sabes hacer con tus propias manos?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Depende de lo que propongas, probablemente cualquier cosa.

—No con un milagro.

—¿Por?

—Porque tiene gracia que lo hagas sin milagro... es justo el asunto.

—¿Y qué... qué esperas que haga sin un milagro?

—¿Un... dibujo? ¿Una obra de orfebrería? ¿Una... espada?

—Un... dibujo —la mirada que le echa.

—¡Es una niña!

—¿Y me propones una espada?

—Pues en estos tiempos...

—Nada de armas, no va a querer ni tocar un arma.

—¿Qué tal un poema?

Arruga la nariz.

—¿Un fruto exótico?

—Cada nueva idea parece peor que la anterior.

—Un caballo

—Mejor volveremos a este tema luego.

Asmodeo suspira.

—¿Cuándo es la cita?

—No... te voy a decir eso.

—¿Por? No es como que vaya a ir a espiarte

—He dicho que no.

—Vaaaaale... ¿qué más quieres saber?

—¿A dónde... debo ir?

—A un lugar limpio y bonito

—¿Sí? ¡Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido! ¿Cuál _bloody_ lugar? —protesta sarcástico.

—Pues a ti no, pero habrá otros que... vale, vale... renta un cuarto.

—¿Dónde?

—Pues depende de donde viva, ¿no? O te la vas a robar.

—Ehm... sí. Así que da lo mismo.

—Ohh... Ehm... ¿Robarla a dónde? Bueno eso puede ser más románico. Hmmm, ¿no tienes una casa en la tierra?

—¡No quiero que piense que es romántico!

—¿No? ¿No quieres que piense que es algo bonito?

—No.

—¿Entonces que quieres que piense? —Le mira porque...

—Que es algo normal, algo... como... algo sencillo, solo que no lo ha hecho antes porque es algo de... el infierno. Pero que no tiene ninguna implicación. Como juntarse a beber.

—Con una niña...

—Precisamente porque es una niña.

—Juntarse a beber con una niña... Ugh. ¿Dónde sueles verla?

—En la tierra.

—¿En dónde?

—Pues en el pueblo. En el mercado o así.

—¿Dónde te ha besado?

—Estábamos en privado, en una posada.

—Quizás puedas... Llevarla a ese mismo privado.

—S-Sí, seguramente no tendría que... hacer nada especial.

—Hmmm... es que ahí se siente cómoda. Aunque otra posada un poco más bonita quizás...

Aamón se humedece los labios pensando en ello y saliendo por fin a la tierra.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo haciendo esto?

—¿Qué importa eso?

—Solo me doy una idea de cómo lo va a tomar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es mucho tiempo?

—Más que tiempo... —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué? —le guía hacia el mercado.

—Es cuán cómodos están haciendo esto...

—Ya te lo he dicho, mientras no sepa, todo estará bien.

—¿De verdad es una niña? —pregunta mirando alrededor, buscando una víctima.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Es una pregunta... —Le mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué no lo crees?

—No pareces el tipo interesado en una niña.

—Tú limítate a hacer lo que te he pedido.

—Esa mujer podría servirnos... —responde señalándola.

—No. Un hombre. De edad avanzada.

—¿Un... hombre de edad avanzada?

Asmodeo le mira extrañado con esa declaración.

—Sí. Tengo que enseñarle a hacérmelo a mí.

—Entonces te lo haré a ti —le mira.

—No. Quiero verlo desde fuera.

—Vale, vale... como tú digas Aamón —asiente señalando a... alguno que, la verdad, al menos le atraiga un poco.

—Sí, sí, _whatever_, me da igual. El que tú quieras.

—Anda pues... él. Dame unos segundos...

—Unos segundos que sean menos de dos minutos, no te quiero aquí una vida diciendo que nunca dijiste cuantos —advierte, pero asiente.

Ojos en blanco... pero veo que le conocen y Aamón mira alrededor nervioso porque... bueno, Raguel ha sido el que se ha ido, pero... ¿y si no? ¿Y si ha vuelto por algo? Como los encuentre ahí...

Va a levantar una ceja.

No, no, no... es que uf. ¡NO! Como va a explicar a Asmodeo que le conoce y como va a explicarle que no le puede decir a Raguel lo que hacen.

Se imagina a Asmodeo explicándole "vamos a robarnos a una niña para violarla" y se imagina la cara del ángel.

"Aunque primero vamos a violar a un tipo así como... tú, porque por lo visto nos va ese rollo. ¿No quieres ser voluntario? Digo, puedes serlo ahora o esperar a la semana que viene como estaba previsto..."

Sí.

¡No!

De hecho ahí se va a salir corriendo.

¿Quién? Porque Aamon se ajusta las sandalias también.

De hecho, ve a un tipo así medio calvo y con las túnicas color crema y chasquea los dedos dejando inconsciente al hombre con quien habla Asmodeo. Entrando en pánico. Tirando de él y del hombre inconsciente.

—¿P-Pero qué pasa?

—¡Nada! Muévete, se acabaron tus dos minutos

—¡Pero estaba intentando... convencerle!

—¡No hace falta insistir tanto!

—¡Ha sido muy rápido! —protesta más sin entender nada de nada.

—Ya, ya, ya. Pero... no hace falta recrearse tanto, hombre.

—No me estaba recreando.

—Bueno, volvamos abajo.

—¿Con el humano? Ugh... mejor aquí.

—No —se mete con los dos a través de la tierra, nervioso por si... sigue ahí o qué.

—Ugh —Asmodeo ODIA este sistema de transporte.

Ya, ya, pero Aamón se ha asustado. Les lleva a los dos a un cuarto privado, dejando al tipo peso muerto en el suelo. Asmodeo le mira, nervioso.

—Vale. Hazlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Pues... eso. Lo que sea. Enséñame.

—¿¡Con el... inconsciente?!

—Pues... no creo que esté muy feliz de que lo vuelvas consciente.

—Pero inconsciente es... ugh, Aamón.

—Me da igual, vuélvelo consciente si es lo que quieres —se va a por su pipa o lo que sea que use para fumar. Nervioso.

Asmodeo mira al humano nada contento porque no suele hacer las cosas así.pero seguro no va a estar muy contento el humano, en eso tiene razón. Lo sienta y desnuda a chasquidos.

Aamón le mira con su habitual cara de poca paciencia "no me toques los cojones y haz algo ya." Se humedece los labios cuando ve que le desnuda.

—¿Hay alguna forma de hacer esto... ya sabes... con ropa?

—¿Con ropa? Pues... — Asmodeo parpadea descolocado mientras limpia al humano, ya que esta porque a saber dónde ha estado eso antes o que tan dado a la higiene es el tipo.

—Es que tal vez no está muy seguro con la desnudez. O sea, no sé... si tenga algún problema con ello, pero quizás es violento.

—¿Quieres levantarle la ropa y solo... tomarla?

—T-Tal vez. Aunque entiendo que para ver como lo haces mejor sin —asiente. Creo que nunca en la vida le ha tenido tanta paciencia y consideraciones a... básicamente nada.

—¿No querías ver cómo hacerlo con la boca?

—T-También.

—Tienes que aprender también dónde meterlo... para ello nos hubiera servido más una mujer

—No. Sigue.

—Bueno, tiene que... chuparlo, básicamente

—Vale... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto rato? —se acerca.

—Hasta que... termines —abre la boca y...

La verdad, Aamón le mira con atención, sonrojado, fumando e imaginando hacerle eso al ángel. No parece algo... no parece algo que haya podido ver entre dos animales o así, así que tal vez podría funcionar. No toma notas porque... no. Solo le falta.

—Nada de dientes —insiste Asmodeo —. Te gustará.

—¿Nada de dientes? ¿Cómo pones la boca?

—Solo labios, así... tampoco le ahogues, no es buena forma de morir.

—¡No le voy a ahogar! —protesta imitando un poco la posición de la boca.

—Si que la puedes ahogar... créeme, CREME, vas a querer mover las caderas como NUNCA, así que por favor no ahogues a... nadie con eso. ¿Lo tienes... Ehm... limpio?

—¿Qué? ¿Mover las caderas? ¿Limpio?

—Limpio. Que no te huela. Algunos humanos son muy fijados en eso.

—Vale, vale, me lavaré. ¿Hay que mover la lengua?

—Sí... sí. Bastante saliva... que evite la punta más de lo indispensable.

—¿Por?

—Es demasiado sensible... nunca te has tocado mucho ahí, ¿verdad? Ehm...

—¿Y eso qué?

—Es... ya le dirás si te gusta o no. ¿No crees? No a todos les... ehhm... gusta mucho.

—¿Por?

Asmodeo parpadea sintiéndose hablando con un chico de cuatro años

—Ya lo irás sintiendo... no te le corras en la boca de ser posible a menos que lo pida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eso sí que es violento para la primera vez.

—Vale —asiente.

—A ella... el cuerpo femenino es muy diferente.

—Sí, sí, _whatever_ —responde nada interesado en eso—. Y que hay de... —traga saliva

—¿Qué?

—Los besos —porque por lo visto ha estado en orgías pero nunca ha besado a nadie.

—Los besos... son lo primordial. Ahí nace casi toda la lujuria.

—¿Cómo... Cómo?

—¿Cómo fue el beso que te dio ella?

—Pues... —se lleva los dedos a los labios otra vez.

—Ajá...

—Suave... aquí —se lo señala—. Solo fue un instante.

—Ohh... no fue un beso... profundo pero sí fue un beso en los labios. Hmmm creo que eso debería ser lo primero que hicieras.

Por lo menos están de acuerdo en algo, porque eso que Asmodeo acaba de hacer le ha parecido un beso... un poco más largo y complicado, y en otro lado, pero básicamente un beso...

Asmodeo mira de reojo a Aamón y suspira un poco porque... vale, quizás es momento de tener esta platica.

Pero... es que un beso. Los ángeles sí que saben lo que son los besos. Sí que va a entender que esto... en qué línea va.

Él te ha dado uno...

¡Pero muy casto! No está pensando en uno como ese.

—La lujuria no es tan distinta a la ira, si sabes cómo distinguirla y usarla... voy a asumir que tú si has sentido lujuria. ¿Ella lo ha hecho? ¿Lo sabes?

—¿Yo? ¿Lujuria?

Asmodeo parpadea.

—Si estás diciéndome que quieres penetrarla...

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Te has masturbado pensando en ella?

—¿Mas... turbarme? No.

—¿Te has masturbado alguna vez? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que re corriste?

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Si quieres tentarla a la lujuria vas a necesitar tu propia lujuria para hacerlo... y la suya —Asmodeo vuelve a inclinar la cabeza.

—No quiero tentarla a la lujuria.

Asmodeo traga saliva porque esto es prácticamente una declaración de amor y Aamón parece no haberse dado cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Pues... ya te he dicho que no tiene que saber que es algo... lujurioso.

—Has dicho que no tiene que saber que lo es, no que no tenga que serlo. Es como la ira, es... una flama que tienes que encender si quieres que esto... sea...

—Pero es que entonces lo va a sentir y lo va a saber.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que ella sienta durante esta... actividad?

—Ehm... P-Placer... supongo.

—¿Quieres solo que sienta bonito o quieres que... se pierda en ti? ¿Quieres... que sienta amor?

—P-Pues... —es que no está muy seguro. Asmodeo suspira, notándolo.

—¿Cómo imaginas un beso con ella? El beso que vas a darle la próxima vez.

—Pues... No como el otro, espero, aunque quizás si lo hago...

—¿Aja?

—Quizás sería mejor hacer lo otro que me has enseñado para que no lo asocie.

—El beso que te ha dado ella... has dicho que era casto.

—Bueno, sí... o sea...

—Si la besas ahí en lugar de besarla en los labios... va a ser violento.

—¿Si le digo que es un juego?

Asmodeo se muerde el labio

—¡Ha sido tu idea!

Esto, todo esto, se alejaba mucho de los placeres carnales que le gustaban a él y de los que se encargaba.

—Vale. Dile que es un juego. En el instante en que empiece a gemir esto será lujuria —Eso díselo a Raguel y verás que susto le das después de dos orgasmos que ya ha tenido.

—¿Y no lo sabrá?

—Sinceramente, Aamón, todo esto que quieres hacer se separa bastante de los placeres carnales a los que me dedico.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, justo de eso va esto, solo que no quiero que lo sepa, ese es el problema.

—¿Confía en ti?

—Ehm... S-Sí, creo que sí —responde pensando en que le ha dejado poseerle.

—¿Lo hace? —Asmodeo levanta las cejas.

—¡Sí!

—Bésala. Bésala en los labios, muchas veces antes de hacer lo que no quieres que sepa que es.

—¿Por? O sea, no me opongo, pero... ¿hay algún motivo? Es que creo que lo va a asociar.

Asmodeo le mira, vacilando un poco y es que... esto parece ser mucho más afectivo. MUCHO más afectivo de lo habitual.

—Tal vez deberías enseñarme a hacer eso bien.

—Eso puedo enseñártelo... a hacer a ti, sin duda. Ven.

Aamón se humedece los labios y... se acerca. Asmodeo le sonríe un poco, acercándose un poquito también.

—Relájate. Esto... debe ser divertido y agradable, porque además... va a ser con una persona que te gusta y te hace sentir tranquilo.

Le mira con eso de que... le gusta.

Pues es que... te gusta.

Sí, bueno, más o menos. Tampoco le gusta... tanto

Ah, ¿no? vaya.

Ugh, pues... ¡no lo sabe!

Ya le gustará más *guiño"

Ugh. ¡Pues quizás no!

—Estoy relajado —no, no lo está.

—Vale, vale... primero. Mírala a los ojos, abrázala un poco.

—¿Cómo?

Asmodeo le toma de la muñeca y se la pone a sí mismo en la cintura. Aamón frunce el ceño, tensándose más. Asmodeo traga saliva.

—Con ella va a ser más fácil que conmigo.

—Sí tú lo dices...

—Va a ser más fácil porque vas a mirarla a los ojos y se te va a acelerar un poco el corazón, pero vas a... querer besarla.

—¿Y-Y? —levanta una ceja porque eso... ya le pasó antes.

—Y... necesitas aprender a leerla. Otra vez, es como con la ira. Estoy seguro de que sabes cuando alguien se enfada... a kilómetros. En este caso... Necesitas leer cómo se siente, si está... dispuesta a besarte va a mirarte los labios, quizás humedecerse los y a darte la idea general de que quiere que la beses

—¿A darme la idea?

—En resumen, si no te está empujando e intentando quitarse.

—_Really_? ¿Y si... solo está siendo amable?

—Si estás mirándola con ojos lascivos, a esta distancia, abrazándola, mirándole los labios y con ganas de besarla... No me parece posible que se quede ahí solo por amable.

—Pero entonces... notará que esto es lujurioso también él.

Asmodeo levanta un poco las cejas con el asunto del "él" reiterado, pero no dice nada.

—¿Es... tan grave que se dé cuenta si está... compartiendo la lujuria contigo?

—¡Definitivamente!

—Lo que quieres es hacer el amor... —le susurra.

—¿Qué? —Levanta las cejas—. ¿Hacer qué?

—Sexo... con sentimientos —traga saliva.

—Mmm... sí, vale. ¿Cómo se hace eso?

Asmodeo traga saliva otra vez

—Es decir... creo que le gustan los sentimientos y todo eso. Podría distraerle lo bastante.

—Le gustan los sentimientos... ¿Los tiene por ti? —Asmodeo inclina la cabeza.

—Pues... ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—Bueno... No se tiene que ser un ángel para que podamos notar si le agradamos a alguien y está pasando un tiempo agradable en nuestra presencia.

—¡NO ES UN ANGEL!

Vale... vale... Asmodeo casi se descorporiza del susto.

—Y-Yo no... No... ¿¡Un ángel?!

—NO SÉ NI COMO TE ATREVES... ¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡VAS A LAS CELDAS!

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, no. ¡Aamón, espera! —levanta la dos manos.

Chasqueo de dedos. Y ya estás ahí abajo.

Mierda.

Lo siento.

No, bueno... supongo que esto pasa con... el Señor de la Ira.

Sí. Eso mismo.

Asmodeo suspira en el puto calabozo.

Y... prepárate para la siguiente idea brillante del Señor de la Ira.


	128. Chapter 128

_Y... prepárate para la siguiente idea brillante del Señor de la Ira._

¿A-Aja?

Va a... convocar una reunión con Miguel.

Con Miguel... con Miguel. No con Asmodeo. Con Miguel. Pues... vas a reunirte en la tierra, querido, porque a Miguel no va a bajar al infierno y vas a reunirte con Miguel y medio ejercito... que además... Miguel va a protestarle a Raguel y a decirle que ¿ve? ¿Ve? ¿Ve como como no sirven sus mierdas?

Va a escribir al cielo y le va a decir a Miguel que quiere reunirse con ella antes del viernes.

Miguel le contesta que se ven el jueves en la mañana, en Alejandría. Debajo del faro.

Vale. Pues... ahí va. _So romantic._

Vas a verla desde quinientos kilómetros con la armadura dorada. Arriba de un caballo, además.

Oooojos en blaaaanco. ¿En serio es todo esto _bloody_ necesario?

Ahí va Aamón él solo, con su túnica negra, sus sandalias, su turbante y... su callado de mago con un nudo en la punta. Y te vas a soplar verle andar los quinientos kilómetros sin ninguna puta prisa.

Ojos en blanco. Luego se preguntan por qué nadie los quiere... Pues ahí se queda, sin mirarle casi, esperando en teoría muy pacientemente.

Y ahí va él, penosamente, pasito a pasito. Toma un poco de agua...

Ugh. ¿Se quejan de la falta de afecto en serio? Y las malas relaciones con el cielo...

Irritante, ¿verdad?

Absolutamente. Mucho más que venir en caballo y con armadura, sinceramente.

Ya bueno, el Señor de la Ira. Se le mete una piedrecita... anda un poco más. Se tiene que sentar a respirar. Anda un poco más. Agua otra vez.

Ojos en blanco. A la próxima que mires, Miguel no está ahí.

Aamón levanta las cejas y la busca alrededor.

Tarda, unos cuantos segundos, antes de que le aparezca por la espalda.

—Veo que... te sobra el tiempo.

—Es más bien ahorro de recursos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —sigue arriba del caballo.

—Es solo una consulta.

—¿Una consulta de qué?

—Pues... tal vez un poco personal.

—¿Tú quieres hacerme a mí una pregunta personal?

Aamón suspiiiiiiiira por paciencia.

—¿Personal mía o personal tuya?

—Tuya.

—¿Qué pregunta? —Miguel le levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué quieren... los ángeles?

—¿Qué queremos exactamente de qué? —Miguel parpadea.

—Pues... de... yo qué sé.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es "¿qué quieren yo que sé de qué?"?

—Pues... en general.

—Hacer la voluntad de Dios.

—Oh, qué bonito. No. Me refiero a un objeto.

—Un... objeto. Los ángeles somos etéreos, no codiciamos objetos —asegura Miguel. Belcebú se muere de la risa en algún lado después de visitar el armario de Gabriel.

—Ya, ya... ya. Y aun así tenéis objetos. Esa _bloody_ espada tuya de la que te sientes orgullosa o lo que sea.

—Las cosas que nos da Dios para hacer su voluntad... desde luego —le sonríe falsamente.

Ojos en blanco del demonio.

—Los ángeles no poseemos cosas importantes. Si tengo esta armadura, es porque... la requiero para la batalla.

—Vale, pongamos que a alguien tremendamente desequilibrado pudieras caerle bien quién sabe por qué motivo...

—No me caes bien.

—Oh, no te ofendas pero ni de broma hablo de mí mismo, desde luego.

—Así que... —Miguel hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Pongamos eso. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué querría de regalo?

—Sí... algo... así.

—¿Alguien te... dijo que vinieras aquí a preguntarme qué quiero de regalo? Algo. De oro. es buen comienzo —le mira de arriba a abajo.

—¿De no querer nada de nada... pides algo de oro?

—Sí —le vuelve a mirar.

—¿Algo de oro como qué?

—Con el pésimo gusto que tiene alguien como tu... Algo... Parecido a lo que ya tengo. O lo fundiré.

—No voy a ser yo quien te haga un regalo.

—No puedo creer que... me hagas bajar del cielo para intentar... ¿Qué intentas? ¿Darme un regalo para... mejorar las relaciones con el cielo? Esto debe ser culpa de Raguel.

—¿Qué? No! No te voy a dar un regalo. Además, si lo hiciera... ¿No sería algo bueno que tenerle en cuenta a Raguel?

—¿Que no me des un regalo, pero estés haciéndome perder el tiempo? Seguro.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan malditamente densa?

—Creo que ustedes son imposibles y creen que todos somos idiotas o algo así

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Sí. Te voy a dar un puto regalo —ojos en blanco.

Miguel baja la mano a la espada. Aamón chasquea los dedos y aparece una funda larga y cilíndrica, de oro, con filigranas de fuego parecidas a las de los ventanales de las catedrales de gótico flamígero y se la tiende.

Miguel levanta una ceja y la mira.

—¿Querías un regalo... de oro, no es así?

—¿Por qué ibas a darme un regalo a mí? —igual lo toma.

—Porque eres densa de cojones y no tienes puta idea... Y creo que lo necesitas, eso.

—Mira que no tienes el peor de los gustos... voy a admitirlo. Casi. Es horrible igual y tiene unas flamas feas y... la voy a fundir —le mira de reojito...

—Lo importante es lo que hay dentro.

—¿Qué hay dentro? —levanta las cejas.

—Ábrelo. Si te atreves. Y si no, se lo das a tu amigo para que te cuente lo que es —toma su callado, dispuesto a terminar ya con esto.

Miguel vacila sin saber qué hacer, pensando ahora que quizás sea algo peligroso. Creo que va a ir a dárselo a Raguel en plan... mira el horror para el que sirve.

Aamón empieza a andar, alejándose. Ahí va Miguel... de vuelta al cielo y Aamón se mete a través de la tierra al infierno.

Así que... ahí llega Miguel al cielo... con la COSA. Y creo que aún va en caballo. La cosa se mantiene inmóvil e inerte... por ahora.

Sube con ella en la mano con cara de horror. Ya me la imagino sujetándola con dos dedos así a lo lejos. Cierta cara de asco huelepedo.

Sí... sí. Cara de horror, como si apestara. "Miren la mierda que me acaban de dar." Y sí, le he llamado mierda porque es como mierda absoluta

Ojos en blanco. Gabriel se acerca a ella con curiosidad y un poco de temor a ver qué es.

—Me ha dicho que lo abriera si me atrevo. Ten cuidado. ¡Podría ser cualquier cosa!

—No lo abras, Miguel, debe estar maldito. Deberíamos fundirlo directamente.

—Quizás sí, deberíamos llevarlo a fundición.

Gabriel asiente.

—¿Crees que... crees que Raguel sepa algo de esto?

—Los demonios no dan regalos. A lo mejor quiere maldecir a Raguel.

—Seguramente, solo estoy pensando si alguien pudiera saberlo y como el bajo el otro día. Mejor lo llevamos a fundición.

Gabriel asiente.

—Vamos... Ugh... Ya has visto que le has puesto flamas.

—Debe ser una señal.

—Quizás ni siquiera debí subirlo —ahí van en marcha hacia fundición cuando les ve Sariel.

—¿Y eso?

—Es de un demonio, vamos a fundirlo y nos haremos... —Gabriel mira a Miguel porque no han decidido que se harán con ello. Haremos, en plural, además. Oh, sí...—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez una coronita? ¿Qué te harás tú? —_really_, Gabriel...

—¿¡De un demonio?! Ugh —exclama Sariel.

—Creemos que está maldito. De hecho es del príncipe del infierno —explica Miguel.

—¿Se lo quitaste en batalla?

—Nah, le dijo que era un regalo y que si no se atrevía a abrirlo se lo diera a Raguel —responde Gabriel.

—¿Y no se lo van a dar a Raguel?

—¡No! ¿Y si quiere maldecir a Raguel?

—Bueno si lo dijo es por algo, ¿no?

—¡Pues para maldecirlo!

—Yo creo que voy a hacerme un broche nuevo para la armadura —comenta Miguel, pensándoselo.

—Oh, ¡un broche!

—Con un dragón.

—Podría hacerme uno, en forma de alas — Gabriel las dibuja en el aire en pequeñito

—¿Creen que les sobre para que yo me haga algo? —pregunta Sariel algo esperanzada.

—Depende del grueso que tenga...

—Y lo que tenga adentro... no sé si sea de oro sólido —Miguel lo mueve un poco pero no se atreve ni siquiera a tocarlo del todo—. Vamos, vamos a fundición a que nos digan.

—¿Van a fundirlo así? ¿Y si explota? —pregunta Sariel.

—¿E-Explotar? —vacila Gabriel y lo sacude un poco, se oye poco ruido dentro.

—Pues yo qué sé... los demonios y el fuego infernal...

Miguel frunce el ceño y la verdad es que poco le falta para dejarlo caer.

—Quizás lo ha hecho expresamente sabiendo que ibas a fundirlo.

—Quizás solo habría que devolverlo —asegura Sariel. Miguel frunce más el ceño.

—No voy a devolverlo.

—Creerá que le tenemos miedo si se lo devolvemos —asiente Gabriel.

—Yo solo estoy segura de que es una trampa —asegura Sariel.

—Pero... ¿Qué hacemos entonces? —pregunta Gabriel.

—Ugh... no lo sé. Quizás ponerlo en la tierra en algún sitio —piensa Miguel en voz alta.

—¿En la tierra?

—Pues yo que sé en un volcán o algo...

Gabriel mira a Sariel porque...

—Pero en la tierra están los humanos... No... No se supone que... —sigue vacilando Sariel. Miguel hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tienen ustedes alguna idea?

—A lo mejor si lo lanzamos en el volcán cerca de Pompeya... —propone Gabriel.

—¿Ves? Ya hasta has pensado en el volcán —asiente Miguel.

—¿No creen de verdad que el cielo puede deshacerse de un artefacto infernal de mejor manera que lanzándoselo a los humanos? —Sariel sigue sin parecer convencida, sinceramente.

—El Vesubio, creo que se llama, aunque eso sería como devolverlo al infierno, ¿no? —sigue reflexionando Gabriel.

—En modo de explosión... me parece una idea bastante buena —Miguel sonríe.

—Pues es que... ¿qué propones tú, Sariel? —protesta Gabriel.

—Averiguar qué es.

—¿Y cómo pretendes averiguar qué es, listilla? —replica Miguel.

—No podemos abrirlo con esas amenazas —insiste Gabriel.

—No me llames listilla así —protesta Sariel hacia Miguel—. Podríamos investigar qué es en vez de solo lanzarlo.

—¿Pero cómo? —insiste Gabriel—. Necesitaríamos como... a un demonio para que lo abriera, para estar seguros

—Así que el infierno te tienta con curiosidad... —susurra Miguel mirando a Sariel y levantando una ceja.

—¡No me lo digas así, Miguel! —Sariel se sonroja un poco porque esas acusaciones siempre eran... terribles—. Y es ella misma la que suele tener contacto con demonios.

—¿Sabes de algún demonio que estuviera dispuesto a colaborar y a abrirlo? —sigue Gabriel hacia Miguel ignorando un poco la discusión porque siempre acaban igual, tarde o temprano.

—Mmmm... —Miguel vacila pensando en Lucifer porque por lo visto algunos tenemos problemas milenarios.

—O se lo damos a Raguel, tal vez él conozca a alguien... —propone Gabriel.

—¿Raguel con su campaña de fraternidad?

—Sí.

—Yo creo que de menos deberíamos preguntarle... —asiente Sariel. Miguel frunce un poco el ceño porque a ELLA le da curiosidad, pero...

—Creo que va a ser una pérdida de tiempo y hay que cuidar a Raguel de todos modos

—¿Por? ¿Qué crees que vaya a decir? —pregunta Gabriel.

—¡Pues no lo sé! O... quizás si sepa qué es... ugh... vamos —asiente derrotada. Gabriel se encoge de hombros y ahí va.

—Incluso huele mal esta cosa —protesta Miguel caminando a su lado con la misma cara de asco.

—Todo lo del infierno huele mal.

—Y Aamón quería que yo BAJARA a verle... ¿te imaginas algún día tener que bajar? De hecho con el asco absoluto que me da siquiera hablar con ellos.

—Yo bajaría contigo, pero ya sabes que nuestra señora puede reclamarme en cualquier momento —ay, sí, el Arcángel importante. Porque no puede venir por ti al infierno... tienes que estar disponible 24/7 en el cielo. Que rollo tienes, Gabrielito.

—No, no, no necesitas bajar tú para nada, no vayan a lastimarte.

Sariel hace los ojos en blanco atrás de los dos. Gabriel asiente mientras da saltitos por las nubes.

—Bastante es que Raguel se atreva a bajar...

—Y solo... porque ha querido bajar solo —especialmente porque todos nos arremolinábamos para acompañarle, ja-ja.

—No sé cómo es que aún no le han hecho nada —asiente.

Raguel está... en su... nube. _Dafuq_. Escribiendo algunas cosas en pergaminos infinitos. Está en su oficina, pues.

—Raguel! —le llama Gabriel sonriendo. Raguel levanta la cara del pergamino y les sonríe—. ¡Raguel!, ¡Raguel! ¡Mira lo que tiene Miguel!

—¿Qué trae Miguel?

—¡Es un regalo! Del infierno —Gabriel sonríe un poco frunciendo el ceño como si fuera algo bastante excitante—. Creemos que está maldito.

—¿¡Un regalo del infierno?! —levanta las cejas.

—Sí, me lo ha dado Aamón —explica Miguel y Raguel levanta las cejas solo con la mención de Aamón. La verdad, es que... no se da cuenta pero sonríe un poco.

—Le ha dicho que lo abra... ¡si se atreve! —sigue Gabriel.

—¿Y qué es? —pregunta con curiosidad, acercándose. Miguel se lo extiende.

—¡No lo hemos abierto!

—Yo creo que está maldito. ¿Tú sabes qué puede ser? —pregunta Miguel.

Raguel... lo toma con considerablemente menos asco y horror del que ocupa Miguel para tocarlo.

—¿Maldito? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Íbamos a fundirlo, pero Sariel dice que podría explotar. Así que íbamos a lanzarlo al Vesubio, pero pensamos que tal vez tú sabías que era, porque le dijo a Miguel que si no se atrevía ella, que te lo diera a ti —sigue Gabriel.

Raguel levanta las cejas con ese último comentario.

—Dijo que si no se atrevía a abrirlo... ¿m-me lo diera a mí? —deja de sonreír tanto

—Pues... ¿qué dijo exactamente? Que Raguel te contaría lo que es... o algo así, ¿no? —Gabriel mira a Miguel.

—Me dijo que era para mí —puntualiza Miguel—. Que lo abriera si me atrevía y si no me atrevía... te lo diera a ti.

Raguel se humedece los labios, y observa bien el tubo.

Es un tubo como de unos... doce-quince centímetros de diámetro y como de un metro de largo. Es todo dorado y tiene filigranas de oro en forma de llamas como si estuviera ardiendo.

Raguel se humedece los labios otra vez.

—Quizás... lo mejor sea preguntarle a él.

—¿Crees que nos lo diga? Se lo habría dicho a ella —Gabriel inclina la cabeza.

—Quizás a mi si me lo diga.

—Será algo malo, los demonios no dan regalos

—Menos aún algo así de bonito... seguramente es una trampa —asegura MIguel—. Dámelo, voy a llevarlo a fundición.

—No, no, no... espera... —Raguel lo quita para que Miguel no lo pueda tomar—. Hay dos opciones. O lo... abro ahora o lo llevo con él la próxima vez que le vea.

—¡No puedes abrirlo! ¿Y si está maldito? Y... tampoco puedes llevarlo. Creerá que tenemos miedo —replica Gabriel mordiéndose el labio.

—No tiene por qué creer que tenemos miedo —Raguel hace los ojos en blanco —. Tampoco creo que esté maldito. Quizás debería llevarle un regalo también.

—Eso no resuelve el problema con esto.

—Es una muestra de buena voluntad.

—¿Entonces sí planeas abrirlo? ¿A pesar de la amenaza?

—Te ha dicho que me lo des a mí, ¿no?

Gabriel mira a Miguel, vacilando.

—Pero con esa amenaza, Raguel. ¡Vas a morirte! —exclama ella preocupada.

—No voy a morirme... preferiría abrirlo con él presente.

—¿Por?

—Estamos intentando establecer buenas relaciones con el infierno —ejem... cada quien interpreta lo de las buenas relaciones

—¿Pero por qué lo quieres presente? No quiero que sepa que nos da miedo —Gabriel le mira, nerviosito.

—No nos da miedo. Eso es lo que quisiera que viera —explica Raguel.

—Ah ¿no lo hace? —pregunta Sariel no muy segura.

—Entonces fundámoslo y finjamos que esto no ha pasado —sentencia Miguel.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Raguel niega con la cabeza—. Si te lo dio fue para que lo abrieras.

—Y maldecirla —interviene Gabriel, siempre optimista.

—Hay que tener cierta fe... incluso en nuestros enemigos. Voy a abrirlo.

—¡No! —exclama Miguel.

—¿Y si quería maldecirte a ti? Tal vez lo hizo expresamente —Gabriel se muerde un poco el labio con todo esto.

Raguel mira a Gabriel de reojo, pensando que, si quisiera maldecirle... lo hubiera hecho ya. Había tenido incontables oportunidades. Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, podría ser. Pero... siendo justos...

—¿Aja?

—Estamos intentando establecer relaciones mutuas de buena voluntad —repite porque el problema es que no se le ocurre demasiado que decir sobre la justicia en esta situación.

—¿Pero de veras vas a confiar en ellos?

—Ya le he dicho que... —empieza Miguel.

—Me has dicho que no debemos —interrumpe Raguel—. Y creo sinceramente que no debemos en todas las situaciones, pero he hablado un poco con el e-en unas pocas ocasiones y le he ofrecido colaboración y... parece estar abierto. No lo arruinemos por esto

Gabriel vuelve a tragar saliva nervioso.

—Nuestra señora nos proteja —reza un poco

—Así que ahora este proyecto es más importante que tú vida —protesta Miguel igual de nerviosa

Uuuuuh. Sariel reza a murmullitos y Gabriel se une a ella. Aamón piensa que sois todos un _bloody_ DRAMA. Y Raguel mira a Miguel con esa declaración, fijamente, igual intentando... desenroscar la tapa de la punta.

Cuando estira para sacar la tapa, no sucede nada, dentro hay un papiro... enrollado.

—¿Ven? — Raguel sonríe de lado. Hace un movimiento con la mano para que salga el papiro y lo toma.

Es graaaaande y hay un montón de texto. Vas a tener que abrirlo del todo para ver el título.

Raguel parpadea, desenrollándolo. Y... son las leyes romanas. Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Vaya... ¿ven? Esto tiene una buena dosis de buena voluntad.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Gabriel dejando de rezar al notar que no ha pasado nada.

—Parece ser un buen compendio de derecho Romano, mira.

—¿Por qué... iba a regalarte las leyes humanas? —Gabriel mira a Miguel.

—Yo qué sé, insistía en preguntarme qué cosa quería de regalo —protesta ella.

—¿Y ha pensado que querías esto?

—No, le he dicho que quería oro...

Raguel empieza a leer en silencio

—Bueno, tal vez podamos usar la funda y hacernos esos broches... y las leyes las tiramos.

—Yo me las quedo —sentencia Raguel.

—Te las regalo, pero dame la funda —Miguel sonríe con esa idea, extendiendo la mano.

—¿Para qué quieres las leyes humanas? —pregunta Sariel.

—Bueno, ya las tengo aquí... nunca está de más leerlas.

Gabriel le mira con cara de... no te entiendo, pero vale. Tú sabrás. Raguel le sonríe un poquito enrollando el pergamino.

—Bien... Ehm... trataré de descifrar a ver si hay algo demoníaco en esas leyes.

—Ya lo mirarás luego, ¿no quieres un broche nuevo? —sigue Gabriel.

—¿Un broche? Hmmm... Podría ser —Sonríe un poco pensando en... algo que llevar la próxima vez.

—Pues deja eso y vamos —le sonríe.

Raguel se humedece los labios porque también le da curiosidad pero... ya lo leerá luego. Quiere ahora un broche al que hacerle una sutil forma de... búho. Solo por el chiste interno. Igualmente se guarda el pergamino en la túnica y ahí va con ellos.

So... ¿el pergamino dice algo raro?

No. No, no... Son literalmente las leyes de Roma. Las que había en ese momento, puedes preguntarle a él a que venía eso. El regalo era para Miguel, no para él.

Sí, de hecho las va a leer tarde o temprano... ehm... va a ponerse su broche, va a guardar las leyes y va a bajar a la tierra a su cita.


	129. Chapter 129

_Sí, de hecho las va a leer tarde o temprano... ehm... va a ponerse su broche, va a guardar las leyes y va a bajar a la tierra a su cita._

Creo que si le ha dicho que vayan a otro sitio. Puede que a un palacio de alguien a quien ha hecho largarse o algo así.

Oh. Va a ir muy contento y de buen humor porque... tiene ganas de verle.

Y el otro está ESTRESADO de la hostia.

Creo que aparece por ahí cantando un salmo que le gusta_. Ignorance is a bliss._

Aamón no se ha... vestido de rosa, porque NO pero sí lleva como un pañuelo rosa encima de su túnica negra o algo así. Y un paquete bajo el brazo. No muy grande, del tamaño de una carpeta, bastante grueso. Envuelto en un lienzo y atado con una cuerda. Ah... y flores. También lleva putas flores. Probablemente todas maltrechas y muertas.

Cálmate, cálmate, otras cosas le van a gustar menos o le van a escandalizar más... las flores y un regalo le va na encantar. Raguel... no viene especialmente mejor vestido que de costumbre aunque de la primera vez a ahora, ha ido... esmerándose un poco más en el atuendo. Pero va vestido con cierta sencillez... tarareando con su bonita y (aún) aguda voz... Quizás sea lo primero que oigas.

Aamón se sonroja igual nada más verle, sintiéndose ridículo con todas esas cosas y vestido de rosa. Se promete a si mismo ir a torturar a Asmodeo al salir de aquí.

—E-Ehm... ¿R-Raguel?

—Oh... ¡Ahí estás! Este lugar es tan grande que pensé que tendría que ocupar alguna técnica para encontrarte —le sonríe sinceramente... mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Aamón se sonroja, paralizándose. Mira que bien empezamos. No es exactamente afecto lo que emana, es más... vergüenza y miedo aunque otras veces le veía y sentía afecto directo. O sea, otras veces seguramente no tenía miedo ni sentía vergüenza así que sí debía sentir el afecto. A cada vez más que a la anterior.

Raguel vacila un poco, notando cierta... Algo... Algo distinto esta vez.

—¿Va todo bien? —se le acerca del todo, llevándose una mano al pecho porque inconscientemente estaba empezando a acostumbrarse del todo al afecto que sentía a su alrededor y que generalmente le tranquilizaba del todo

—¿Qué? No. ¡Sí! Sí. Ejem... sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, siento que hay algo distinto —le pone una mano en el hombro para saludarle... y es que tras unas diez citas al parecer Aamón se había rendido a quitarse del todo.

—¡No hay nada distinto! —chilla un poco y chasquea los dedos para volver negra su bufanda y quitarse lo que sea que hubiera puesto para oler bien. Se le caen las flores y aun se marchitan más. Las recoge del suelo y se incorpora carraspeando un poco.

Raguel frunce el ceño, porque... se veía bien de rosa la bufanda.

—Son para ti. Y esto también...

Raguel parpadea. Le mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—No me preguntes por qué, por lo que más quieras. Y como hagas un solo comentario sobre olerlas te las comes —se sonroja un poco sin mirarle.

—¿Para mí? Ohh... gracias —extiende una mano para que se las dé, bajando la vista a ella y es que pobrecitas mías... Le da también el paquete—. ¿Y esto qué es? ¡Son regalos!

Aamón gira la cara.

—Aunque sé que no soy el primero que recibe uno... —comenta Raguel, el demonio se vuelve a mirarle.

—¿Eh?

—¿No vas a hacerme comer el regalo si... menciono los otros?

—¿Qué? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Solo... Miguel me mostró su regalo —se ríe un poco porque está jugando.

—Ah, ya imaginaba que acabaría en tus manos.

—No sabía yo que fueras del estilo de demonio que da regalos, sinceramente

—No... No lo soy —como acabas de demostrar ampliamente. Raguel le sonríe—. O sea... esto es solo... Ella se lo merecía. Las necesitaba.

—Pero yo tengo un regalo... y Miguel también —y la verdad le haría una poca más de gracia si Miguel no tuviera uno—. ¿Qué es? Vamos a sentarnos para que lo abra.

—Lo dices como si no fueras a quedarte tú con ese papiro.

—Querían destruirlo —sonríe.

—Por supuesto, ella no va ni a leerlo, debí imaginarlo —protesta cruzándose de brazos..

—¿Para qué querías que leyera las leyes de Roma? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza—. A decir verdad... tenían cierto temor.

—Pues para aprender un poco como juzgar de modo imparcial.

—Lo creas o no, no son tan incapaces de hacerlo con todos nosotros... por lo que pienso que podrían eventualmente... aprender a hacerlo con ustedes.

—Sí, seguro... —pone los ojos en blanco, sentándose.

—Yo he aprendido, ¿no? —pregunta sentándose a su lado y mirando el regalo, sonriendo VISIBLEMENTE emocionado.

Aamón le mira de reojo sin responder a eso, el paquete pesa menos de lo que parece.

Raguel chasquea los dedos y aparece una vasija con agua en la mesita que tiene al lado, metiendo sus flores en ella que seguramente reviven solamente estando cerca de él.

—Huelen bien... —sí, se atreve a decirlo, acariciando un poco el paquete por fuera.

El demonio entrecierra los ojos mirándole porque ese comentario... está al límite.

—No te me enfades, Aamón... —le mira y le sonríe otra vez.

Ojos en blanco, aunque se sonroja un poco... y ahí empieza el suave afecto. Sin mirarle. Raguel respira, tranquilizándose al sentirlo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

—Estuve pensando en ti esta semana... —explica buscando cómo se abre.

—¿Por? —parpadea un poco. Tiene una cuerda, si la desatas podrás quitar el lienzo.

—Supongo que porque la última vez que nos vimos pasaron bastantes cosas...

—Ah... sí. Ehm... ¿Y qué has pensado?

—Bueno, he pensado... varias cosas, en realidad —Así o más desesperante, ya lo sé. Quita la cuerda.

—¿Aja? —se echa atrás y pone una pierna sobre la otra.

—Aún tengo curiosidad...

—¿Por?

—Porque aún no acabo de entender del todo qué es lo que hiciste que ocasionó... eso —le termina de quitar la cuerda y quita el lienzo. Dentro hay una caja de madera oscura.

—Una posesión demoníaca.

—Aun no entiendo por qué esa posesión demoniaca podría... gustarme.

—Bueno... no lo sé.

Raguel le pasa una mano por encima a la caja.

—Sinceramente... me pregunto si mis propios sentimientos han hecho que me gustara más de lo que me gustaría la de cualquier otro demonio —sí, lo dice en voz alta—. Esto es una caja... ¿cómo se abre?

—_W-What?_ —ahí le aceleras el corazón y la sensación de amor.

—Que cómo se abre esta caja, Aamón... ven aquí y ayúdame.

—Ah... uhm... —traga saliva y se incorpora un poco sin levantarse, estirando las manos para hacerlo—. Cuidado, dentro hay piezas pequeñas

—¿Piezas pequeñas? —pregunta y roza la mano de Aamón mientras lo hace, con tal cara de inocente...

—Sí, ve con cuidado, aquí —le toma la mano que le ha rozado y se la pone en el lugar correcto para abrirla. Dentro hay un Backgamon.

—Ohhh... ¿Esto es un juego de azar? —pregunta sorprendido.

—No. Es un juego de estrategia.

—De estrategia... —le mira levantando una ceja, sonriendo

—Blancas contra negras. Bien contra mal. Cielo contra infierno. Es una guerra.

—Empiezo a pensar que este era el regalo de Miguel y el pergamino era el mío —bromea riéndose un poco más y sacando las piezas.

—Ya me imagino que a ella le haría más gracia esto, pero... puedes intercambiarle.

—¿Para que venga ella a jugar aquí contigo? ¿Eso quieres? —hace una mueca.

—Solo las piezas blancas, las negras son mías —añade—. Sí, claro, por eso se lo he dado a ella, ¿no lo ves?

—No sé si confío en que me enseñes a jugar de manera tal que alguna vez pueda ganarte yo... —asegura—. Se te empieza a hacer fila en la cantidad de cosas que tienes que enseñarme.

—Ah, sí... eso. Verás, la primera regla de este juego es que las negras ganan siempre.

—Supongo que no me quedará más que jugar con las negras una partida si y otra no... —se ríe—. Esto usa dados... ¿sabes que tengo prohibido jugar con dados?

—En cualquier guerra el azar es un factor importante, porque es incontrolable. No se puede hacer sin ellos... pero si quieres puedo tirarlos yo por ti.

—Yo sé qué va a pasar exactamente si los tiras tú por mí —asegura poniendo el tablero en la mesa, junto a sus flores.

—Entonces tendrás que arriesgarte —los toma y se los tiende, sonriendo.

Se muerde el labio y envuelve la mano de Aamón con las dos suyas, que cierra el puño, dejándole.

—Gracias... —le mira a los ojos.

—No piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Raguel se ríe un poco, suavecito sin soltarle la mano. Sintiendo su mano firme y algo rugosa dentro de las suyas ridículamente suaves y bastante delicadas.

—¿Arriesgarme?

—Jugar —pone la otra mano sobre las suyas y hace que les dé la vuelta, dejando los dados en su palma. Aunque no le suelta. Le acaricia un poco sin pensar.

Raguel sonríe más y se sonroja un poco sin quitar las manos.

—Solo si me dices cómo es que me he ganado un regalo tan bonito.

Aamón se sonroja y vuelve una oleada de amor, sin soltarle las manos.

—E-Ehm... —vale, no tiene excusa para eso. Bien hecho, Aamón. "Asmodeo me lo dijo" no parece algo lo suficientemente explicativo—. Pues... A-Alguien sugirió... ¿habrías preferido joyas?

Raguel le acaricia la mano de vuelta, en respuesta a la oleada de amor, tocándole los dedos un poco antes de echarse ligeramente al frente para besarle los nudillos, el demonio le mira hacer, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Joyas? —le mira con los labios casi sobre su mano—. No te veo dándome joyas.

—No me p-parece que sean... de tu estilo. Creo que son... demasiado... tienden mucho a la vanidad —explica haciéndose un poco de lío con sus ideas, mirándole porque Asmodeo le ha dicho que si quería un beso se humedecería los labios. Pero no lo hace. Pero le parece que lo quiere. Pero seguro se está equivocando.

Raguel le mira a los ojos y... no le suelta la mano, de hecho le acaricia un poco más los dedos, sonrojándose levemente. De hecho no tan levemente. Atrapado.

—¿Qué? ¿Sí las habrías preferido?

—No. solo es que... I-Indirectamente —se humedece los labios desviando un poco la mirada porque... si se ha hecho un broche en forma de búho.

Aamón le suelta de una mano y chasquea los dedos, cubriéndole de joyas. Collares, coronas, anillos, pulseras, brazaletes. Hasta pendientes le pone.

Raguel parpadea, descolocado del todo con eso, sin esperárselo. Todas son con motivos un poco... arañas y murciélagos y llamitas y coronas con cuernos y básicamente rubíes ROJOS por todos lados y calaveras. MUCHAS calaveras. Así en plan _golden halloween._

Ya lo veo volviendo al cielo con esto. Aprieta los ojos riéndose un poquito.

—Aamón de mi vida, ¿qué es todo esto? —medio protesta.

El demonio sonríe de lado porque era bastante en burla, sí.

—Por cubrirte de oro que no quede, mí... —empieza y se le muere un poco en la boca sin saber qué decir. ¿Mi... qué? Tú te has metido en este lío.

Raguel le mira unos instantes en silencio, como retándole a que termine la frase.

—M-Mi... —repite nervioso, humedeciéndose los labios, por si acaso pensaba que había oído algo distinto y pensando a toda velocidad, casi se le puede ver pensando a través de los ojos—. E-Ehm...

Raguel parpadea lentamente.

No vas a decirle amigo. No. Me niego. Vale, no quieres decirle amor, pero no vas a decirle amigo. ¿Hermano? Si al menos fueras otro ángel y perdóname, pero es casi más raro que amigo. Ángel. ¿Puedes ser más básico? Compañero. De verdad. Compañero. ¿En qué te está acompañando exactamente?

Los segundos se hacen laaaaargos, pero Raguel parece empeñado en hacerle terminar la frase. Le mira los labios. Si acaso esto no era lo bastante complejo.

—M-Mi... M-M-Mi... —sigue repitiendo y se los humedece inconscientemente cuando nota que se los mira—. Mi —decide al fin.

Raguel levanta un poquito las cejas, divertido. Aamón traga saliva. Pero intenta mantenerse seguro sobre esto.

—¿Me ibas a llamar Miguel?

—¡No!

Hace una mueca, por lo visto los celos repentinos son cosa de ángeles

—Te cambio todo esto por un par de daditos de oro —cambia el tema sin mirarle

—Porque habría de llamarte... ni siquiera estaba pensando... vale —chasquea los dedos y lo hace.

—Gracias. Por un momento pensé que ibas a decir otra cosa, pero... no.

—Era un sobrenombre afectuoso.

Mira que fácil sonríe el ángel otra vez y le mira a los ojos.

—"Mi". Como una... broma, no lo sé. Pero si piensas que iba a llamarte Miguel, pues...

—Tú...

—¿Yo?

—Tu... algo. Pensaba que ibas a llamarme tú algo.

—¿Algo como qué? —ala, ayúdale y a la próxima tal vez lo diga.

—Imaginaba que dirías algo... como mi cielo. Siendo que de alguna manera... lo soy. El pedacito de cielo que está a tu favor —hablando de declaraciones de amor...

—C-Cielo —repite y se sonroja hasta las orejas. Raguel se sonroja también cuando lo dice él.

—¿Vas a enseñarme cómo jugar a esto entonces? —pregunta poniendo un dedo sobre el tablero.

—¿Tú crees que el príncipe del infierno puede ir por ahí llamando... cielo a... uhm...?

—Un Arcángel. Seguramente no. Pero considerando que dicho Arcángel va a jugar juegos de azar con ese príncipe...

—No es de azar, es de estrategia.

—Si tiene dados... es de azar.

—Tiene una parte, igual que la guerra de verdad.

—La Guerra no se "juega" con dados... lo que vaya a ocurrir es un camino trazado por Nuestra Señora. Aunque quizás ella desee evitar la guerra por medio de un amigable juego de dados...

—Además, conozco al tipo que apunta toda esa clase de cosas, le diré que haga la vista gorda.

—¡No voy a no anotar algo en esa libreta! —nunca digas nunca. Raguel se humedece los labios.

Aamón levanta las cejas, notándolo. ¿Ahora? Ahora es que quería... no, no, no, Asmodeo tenía que estar equivocado.

—P-Podrías estar distraído en otra cosa y no verlo.

—Oh, ¿cómo con que cosa?

Aamón traga saliva y le mira fijamente con bastante cara de circunstancias... o más bien con cara de... venga, humedécete los labios otra vez, venga.

Se muerde un poco el labio con esa mirada. Interpreta.

No es... ¡no es humedecérselos! Ugh. Asmodeo había dicho... ¡JODER!

Ni siquiera te dio instrucciones para mordérselos.

—Uhm... tal vez en... complacerme por el bien de la diplomacia. ¿Vale como causa atenuante? —gira la cara.

—Sí.

Aamón le mira de reojo y Raguel se encoge de hombros.

—Venga, vamos a hacerlo —propone el ángel.

—Pues... ¿Complacerme?

—Sí.

Aamón entrecierra un poco los ojos.

—Es... vale—explica, decidiendo otra cosa—. Lo primero para jugar a esto... hay un ritual en el que los... adversarios tienen que... besarse. Para demostrar las buenas intenciones y el juego limpio.

—Vale —sí, como si le hubieras dicho darse la mano.

—O-O sea, entiendo que en tú caso es obvio pero quizás valdría la pena que yo... oh —detiene la explicación al ver que accede así de fácil.

—Precisamente, me parece una regla muy justa

—Vale —se pone de pie y se humedece los labios, muy dispuesto aunque sin saber cómo hacer esto. Por lo visto plantearlo como un juego sí que funcionaba. ¡JA!

Raguel se levanta también y se le acerca sin ningún preámbulo

Aamón le mira, dejando que sea él quien se acerque ya que parece tenerlo tan claro.

Lo tiene clarísimo. Le extiende la mano para tonarle del antebrazo y se le acerca con intención de darle un beso en cada mejilla.

No. Aamón va a por sus labios cuando se acerca. Raguel no lo esperaba, pero no lo evita, sorprendido por un instante antes de relajarse un poco y ceder levemente al casto beso.

Pronto abre la boca para que deje de ser... casto. Eso... vale, eso es un poco inesperado. Raguel no la abre. Pero no se quita.

Intenta... capturarle el labio o... que la abra o... algo de lo que hizo Asmodeo. Cambia el peso de pie para conseguir una mejor postura.

Los ángeles no se besan así. No abren la boca. Mucho menos hay lengua involucrada. También, cuando los ángeles se besan, sienten el bonito amor del otro ángel... no como si alguien estuviera tirando de su ombligo desde dentro. Y estuviera haciendo que el corazón les lata al triple de velocidad.

Sin entender mucho como o por qué, entreabre un poquito los labios y da un pasito hacia Aamón.

Por lo menos hay mucho MUCHO amor.

Eso ayuda MUCHO. De hecho lo siguiente que ocurre es que el ángel le abraza.

Él también, intentando moverse.

¿Moverse hacia dónde?

De lado o algo para... algo, qué sé yo.

El beso, aun así, no es como el de Asmodeo lleno de lengua y... lujuria.

Ah, no de hecho, una vez abierto la boca no sabe bien qué hacer. Raguel, de hecho, con el corazón bastante acelerado, se separa del beso después de unos segundos sin dejar de abrazarle, para mirarle.

Aamón se va un poco atrás pero se separa enseguida también.

Vacila un poco con el corazón ridículamente acelerado. Le mira los labios y se le acerca otra vez, volviendo a besarle.

El demonio levanta las cejas porque no habíamos dicho dos besos... pero vale. Nadie va a quejarse, le vuelve a besar casi de inmediato, abrazándole del cuello.

Vuelve a ser por parte de Raguel un beso bastante casto, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en lo terriblemente distinto que es este beso en comparación con cualquier otro beso que ha tenido antes.

Este es mucho más... caliente. Como tuviera un hilo de metal ardiendo conectando sus labios con su corazón y su corazón con sus brazos y sus piernas y sus pies, y su abdomen, y en medio de sus piernas. Y por alguna razón tiene esta enorme, casi podría decir necesidad, de mantenerse aquí, de no separarse, de abrazarle más.

Aamón NUNCA había sentido algo como esto en ningún momento en el infierno con nadie.

Raguel le acaricia un poco la espalda, de donde le está abrazando, moviendo un poquito los labios.

Y es que... necesita separarse y hablar de esto, pero no quiere. Quiere tumbarle y acomodarse y seguir aquí por días y días y días.

Raguel se toma su tiempo antes de separarse pero finalmente lo hace, ojos cerrados. Le respira encima porque esto se le ha salido un poco de control.

Aamón no quiere abrir los ojos. Créanme, Raguel tampoco. Ni siquiera sabe qué decir.

—A-Aamón... —susurra el ángel con voz bastante grave.

—Raguel —traga saliva. Vacila, sin una idea clara de que decir, valorando múltiples opciones y descartándolas todas—. Ehm... esto... ¿Estás... bien?

—S-Sí —hace una pausa —. No sabía q-que supieran ha-hacer...

—¿Hacer qué?

—B-Besar... —se le acerca otra vez y le da, si, otro besito suave en los labios.

—¿Por qué íbamos a... no...? —parpadea.

—No así —niega con la cabeza y mueve la mano, poniéndosela en el pecho. Claro, Raguel, estás siendo muy explicativo cuando te refieres a "así".

Él le mira a los ojos y el ángel sonríe un poquito, bastante embelesado con el completo ambiente amoroso qué hay en este momento entre ambos.

—¿Así... cómo? —le acaricia la mejilla hacia la oreja.

—Estoy seguro de que no necesitas poder sentir como yo para... sentirlo. ¿O quieres que te ayude?

—Quiero.

—¿Seguro de que puedes con ello? —le pica un poco haciéndole fruncir el ceño, así que sonríe, acercándose a él y poniéndole la nariz en la mejilla.

Aamón le mira de reojito, acariciándole la nuca y ahí va, directo a su pecho, a hacerle sentir lo que Gabriel llama afecto. El demonio tiene que agarrarse de él con fuerza.

No deberías haberle dejado hacer eso, comentaría Belcebú si acaso Aamón estuviera contándoles esta historia como realmente paso y no una versión suavizada y mejorada, porque una vez que ocurre, no hay devolución.

Ugh. Ya... ya. Maldita sea. De hecho...

—Me cago en la...

Raguel levanta las cejas.

—... puta —acaba el demonio, sujetándose de él y cuando para de hacer eso, tiene que soltarle de la impresión. Raguel se humedece los labios.

—Y-Yo te dije...

—¿Qué... ha sido... eso?

—Puede que no te acuerdes... —Raguel le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Acordarme?

El ángel vacila porque no sabe cómo va a reaccionar si le dice la palabra con A.

—Es lo que siento.

—¿P-Por...?

—No parece gustarte —que complicadas preguntas.

—¿... mi? —acaba la pregunta en un susurrito.

"Oh" Piensa Raguel entendiendo la pregunta completa.

—E-Es lo que... sí. T-También es lo que siento que sientes tú... p-por mí.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Puedo sentirlo emanando de ti... igual que tú lo has sentido emanando de mí.

—¿P-Puedes? —es que palidece un poco.

—Me gusta.

—Y a mí... —se humedece los labios y baja la cabeza.

Raguel le da un besito en la mejilla. Aamón le mira de reojo. Bien, ya establecieron que se quieren... perfecto. Ahora consigue cómo tirártelo, porque aún estás muy pero muy lejos.

—¿Quieres... uhm... volver a hacerlo?

—¿Hacerte sentir amor? —le mira de reojo.

—Ah... sí, bueno. O-o sea... sí. P-Por favor.

Es que es tan monísimo. Es que le ha dicho por favoooooor. Raguel le da otro besito en la mejilla, apretándole contra sí y volviendo a soltar amor hacia él descubriendo lo fácil que le es hacerlo.

Pues... es que... Cierra los ojos y se hace un poco bolita contra él.

Y es que esto, así, no tiene absolutamente nada de malo. Estrujar y querer a un demonio no está prohibido bajo ningún concepto.

Apoya la cabeza en su hombro, metiéndose un poco ahí bajo su oreja, poniéndole un poco la piel de gallina al ángel, porque una cosa es no tener idea de lo que pasa y otra distinta es que realmente no pase.

Probablemente puedas sentir el amor de vuelta.

Raguel sonríe, porque el amor se le asoma a Aamón por las esquinitas, un poco tímido quizás, pero puede sentirlo.

De hecho es cada vez más fuerte. Creo que ya no quiere acostarse contigo, que con esto hay bastante.

Halaaaaaa. ¿Ahora va a tener que ser Raguel el que quiera?

Pues...

Unos segundos más tarde, Raguel gira la cara y le vuelve a besar los labios, castamente.

Aamón abre la boca otra vez y Raguel la entreabre un poquito también, apretándole con más fuerza.

Y esto se vuelve laaaargo y lánguido cómo hacer el amor metafísicamente. Como hacer el amor sin sexo.

Va a pasar un BUEN rato antes de que Raguel es separe.

No, Aamón va a chasquear los dedos y a invocar un millón de cojines y a hacer que se estiren en ellos porque quiere hacerse bolita con él.

—Mmmmm... —se le acurruca.

—Esto es lo que necesitaba que ni sabía que existía.

—Esto es lo que todo mundo necesitamos... —le acaricia un poco el pelo y los brazos.

—¿Y por qué no lo... ?

—¿No lo qué? —le mira a los ojos.

—Tenemos.

—Ustedes no lo acostumbran... —Raguel suspira.

—No.

—Deberían acostumbrar... es bonito.

—¿Hacéis esto... vosotros? —levanta las cejas y se separa un poco.

—No así... no. Definitivamente no —tira de el para que no se separe.

—¿Entonces cómo?

—Sí que sentimos amor, todo el tiempo, eso es verdad. Amor entre nosotros... pero por alguna razón es diferente.

—¿Diferente cómo?

—Porque por alguna razón el amor de un demonio no se parece al de un ángel —Claro, Raguel, Claro... tú sigue pensando que esto es genérico.

—¿Has sentido esto de... otro demonio?

El ángel niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que no soy yo?

Levanta un poco las cejas sorprendiéndose con esa lógica. No, en efecto, el Arcángel Raguel, guardián de la justicia del cielo, no había pensado en ello.

Aamón le mira a los ojos.

—P-Podrías ser... tú. ¿Has causado esto en otro ángel alguna vez? —y es que el problema es... que entre ángeles, y más aún en la cabeza justa y supuestamente sin competencias de Raguel, él quiere a todos los ángeles por igual, les trata por igual y siente amor por igual venir de ellos. En un mundo completamente idílico e inexistente.

—Yo solo había sentido esto de...

—De...

—Una persona.

—Ohh... —sonríe de lado—. ¿De qué persona?

Aamón traga saliva y no le mira.

—Venga, cuéntame... me da curiosidad.

Niega. Raguel hace una mueca, y se le acerca, abrazándole.

—¿Moisés?

—No.

—¿Es alguien así? O... ¿algún humano que conociste una vez?

—_Shut up_ —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Cualquiera que te conozca un poco descubrirá que... eres fácilmente querible. ¿Cómo lo sentiste? —Suspira sin querer presionarle.

—Ella.

—E-Ella. ¿D-Dios?

Aamón asiente sin mirarle. Raguel aprieta los ojos y le abraza más.

—Ahora puedes sentirlo de mí.

—Es diferente.

—Lo sé... lo siento, no puedo querer como ella. Yo solo soy... un Arcángel.

—Te prefiero.

—A-Aamón... no... —se separa y le mira otra vez como si le acabara de decir algo... TERRIBLE.

—Lo hago, no me importa. Te prefiero a ti.

—No deberías... y soy solo... yo soy insignificante y prescindible en comparación a ella, Aamón...

—No para mí. Ella es la prescindible e insignificante para mí.

—E-Entiendo que... después de caer... esa idea sea... —le acaricia un poco la cara porque aún le sigue pareciendo terrible que le diga eso—.Tentadora.

—No, es que no te lo imaginas —le mira.

—Explícame —le pide con cierto temor de escuchar este tipo de ideas.

—Yo no sabía que estaba sintiendo esto... hasta que me lo quitó. Y no he sabido lo que me quitó hasta que lo he vuelto a sentir. Ahora.

—No puedo imaginar un mundo sin... amor. No puedo... n-no... no quería lastimarte al hacértelo sentir otra vez.

—Lo que me lastimó fue que me lo quitara. Por eso te prefiero a ti.

—Quizás te lo quitó para que aprendieras a... valorarlo y me ha puesto en tu camino otra vez para que vuelvas a tenerlo.

—Ella no ha tenido nada que ver en esto.

—Aamón... soy un Arcángel y tú el Príncipe del infierno... esto no puede ser casualidad —Raguel suspira.

—Lo que no puede ser es su voluntad.

—Si ella lo permite, es porque lo quiere —igualmente se acurruca un poco mejor en el disfrutando esta nueva... cercanía. Los ángeles no hacían esto tampoco. Sí se abrazaban y besaban, pero eran actos breves... esto era nuevo y dulce e intenso y... le gustaba. Le gustaba tocar a Aamón.

—¿Tú crees que quiere que un _bloody_ Arcángel sea mi amigo? —Veo que ya nos acomodamos en el amigo.

—Sí, creo que es lo que necesitas tú... o lo que necesito yo. O lo que necesitamos los dos —asiente.

No, es que nos hayamos acomodado pero no se atreve a decir...

Mejor, Raguel está perfectamente tranquilo con esto.

—Entonces vas a empezar a hacer esto con el resto del infierno, entiendo.

—¿Qué? —le mira, perplejo

—Esto es lo que necesitan todos los demonios.

—Ehh... quizás debería —frunce un poco el ceño teniendo bastante claro que no le apetece en lo absoluto que ahora entre los cojines este... Leviatán o Lucifer.

Aamón frunce el ceño porque a él MENOS le apetece tener que compartir esto. Le empuja un poco para que se separe. El ángel lo hace... no demasiado, mirándole.

—Tal vez deberías ir ahora, entonces —se incorpora quedándose sentado.

A Raguel le toma unos instantes entender lo que ocurre, poco habituado a la envidia y disputas por compartir. El cielo tampoco era así.

—No quiero ir ahora a ningún sitio en el que no estés tú.

Aamón se gira a mirarle. Raguel se incorpora también y le sonríe

—Estoy absolutamente fascinado contigo —explica, y levanta un poco las cejas al notarlo.

—¿P-Por? —vacila el demonio.

El ángel se revuelve un poco porque acaba de notar que por una vez tiene... una real y muy marcada preferencia. Ahora mismo prefería estar aquí que con cualquiera de sus compañeros ángeles... y eso era nuevo.

—Estoy disfrutando esto. No sé si es que no había sentido amor _así_ nunca antes o... que tú eres divertido y... no es que los ángeles no lo sean, solo es que... tú... E-El cielo no es así —termina por admitir.

—¿Y cómo es?

—Les quiero a todos por igual. Y todos me quieren... igual. No hay favoritos o necesidad de ser al que quieran más. No hacemos esto así... no es que algo nos lo impida desde luego, solo no... No es algo que piense, en sentir el amor de otro ángel. Ni siquiera pienso en ello. No pienso una semana si...

—¿Si...?

—Si vas a enseñarme a hacerte sentir esa explosión... y cómo va a ir y lo agradable que es pasar tiempo contigo.

—P-Puedo... puedo enseñarte a hacer eso.

Raguel le sonríe y Aamón traga saliva porque después de eso ahora le... duele mentirle.

—Pero es algo sexual —admite llanamente.

—¿Algo qué? —levanta las cejas y se gira a mirarle creyendo que ha oído mal.

—Sexual. Es placer carnal.

—O-Oh... —cae, el golpe de realidad a la cara de inocente que trae—. ¿D-De verdad?

—No quería decírtelo porque pensé que... no querrías hacerlo nunca más pero... N-No... No quiero mentirte.

Raguel le mira, absorbiendo todo lo que acaba de decir, que no es poco.

—L-Lo siento —se mira las manos. El ángel sonríe extendiendo una mano y poniéndosela sobre las suyas.

Aamón levanta la cara mirándole a él otra vez.

Le había dicho que no quería mentirle, un demonio. El príncipe de ellos, de hecho. Y no le había mentido. Eso estaba opacando lo escandalizante de la otra cosa del... ehm... sexo... que, vale, quizás era a lo que debía prestarle atención ahora mismo.

—¿E-Estas seguro? Porque lo que tú hiciste no se sintió sexual —dijo el experto.

Aamón le toma las manos y le mira acariciándole los dedos.

—No se sintió pecaminoso o como algo malo, al contrario —sonríe más con esas caricias.

—N-No. No estoy seguro. Tal vez sea otra cosa, no soy muy experto en esos temas

—Hmmm... Pero ¿por qué has dicho que fue sexual? ¿En qué te basas?

—Por qué... estas cosas suelen serlo con los demonios —decide mentirle porque no quiere ahora que empiece a sentirse mal por hacer cosas malas.

—Nada de lo que suele pasar con los demonios pasa contigo —Frunce el ceño un poco.

Aamón le mira otra vez porque prefiere mentirle a que sufra.

—¿Te gusta lo sexual?

Niega suavemente y Raguel levanta una ceja.

—Pensé que a todos los demonios les gustaba —le acaricia las manos rugosas—. Además me has dicho que te ibas a enseñarme a hacerte sentir bien y si era algo... sexual...

—No. Es... No. O sea...

—¿Qué ibas a enseñarme a hacer? —le aprieta un poco los dedos, en ese estado suyo de perfecta calma y tranquilidad.

—Es que... es algo que se siente bien, sí, pero... o sea... es difícil de explicarte. Es como... bueno, no lo sé, como... como...

Raguel se ríe un poquito.

—¡No te rías! —protesta un poco pero se le pega la sonrisa.

—¡Estas nervioso!

—¡Pues como iba a no estarlo!

—¿Por qué ibas a estarlo?

—Esto es difícil.

—Vamos a hacerlo fácil. Dime lo que piensas, y... vale, es posible no pueda hacer lo que quieres, pero si no sé qué es no podremos determinarlo.

—Lo que pasa es que no... Es que es como un trámite. Uno fácil y satisfactorio, pero nada especial.

—Quizás ese es justo el problema

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Explícame ese trámite tuyo.

—Pues en el infierno se hacen... a veces... como protesta contra las leyes de dios... la verdad, ahora cada vez se hacen menos, pero... se junta todo el mundo en orgías colectivas.

—¿Y querías invitarme a una? Uy... eso sí se sale un poco de mi... —veo que el cinismo es marca clave de Los Ángeles. "Un poco".

—¿Invitarte?

—Ah, no es esa la propuesta

—¡No! Te estaba explicando el trámite... nuestro.

—Menos mal —risita otra vez.

—Aunque si quieres venir...

—Definitivamente no.

—Aburrido.

—Ahora aburrido... es el infierno y es una... actividad que no es para mí. Sigue explicando.

—¿Y qué hay de tu curiosidad?

—Quedará saciada con lo que me cuentes.

—E-Está bien —se humedece los labios.

—Así que más vale que sea una buena historia.

—¿Historia?

—O explicación, bueno...

—Bueno el... asunto es... un beso.

—¿Un beso?

—Pero no en la boca. ¿Los ángeles os besáis en sitios que no sean la cara?

—Las manos —levanta una ceja.

—¿Y ya está?

—No creo que haya una regla específica, pero sí.

—¿Crees que podríamos... probar a besarnos en otros lados?

—¿Eso te gustaría?

—Creo que... sí.

—¿Ves que no iba a decir que no necesariamente a todo? No es para estar tan nervioso —levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla sonriéndole sinceramente.

Aamón le sonríe y se le acerca al... cuello, bajo la oreja.

Raguel sonríe, cerrando los ojos y riéndose un poquito porque por lo visto alguien tiene unas pocas de cosquillas.

Le da un besito ahí y le acaricia con la nariz antes de separarse y mirarle otra vez. El ángel le mira y sonríe.

—Inclina la cabeza, anda...—pide para tener espacio. Él traga saliva y lo hace.

Raguel se le acerca esta vez y le da un beso también, acariciándole con los labios con suavidad, respirándole otra vez encima y provocándole un escalofrío. Le da otro besito suave ahora atrás de la oreja y le pone una mano en el pecho y siente su corazón.


	130. Chapter 130

_Raguel se le acerca esta vez y le da un beso también, acariciándole con los labios con suavidad, respirándole otra vez encima y provocándole un escalofrío. Le da otro besito suave ahora atrás de la oreja y le pone una mano en el pecho y siente su corazón._

—Esto te gusta —declara.

—¿A ti no?

—Sí que me gusta... —le da besitos, uno tras otro—. Lo que más me gusta es lo que sientes cuando te los doy.

—¿Q-Qué... siento? —casi jadea.

—Amor... puedo sentirlo —le da un besito más hacia el hombro.

—No hay manera de... no estar expuesto contigo.

—No puedo no hacerlo... —Es lo único que sí siente, no siente la lujuria al menos y sigue hablándole casi encima.

—Ya... ya...

—¿Qué sientes tú?

—¿De ti? Nada. Si no haces... eso, no siento nada.

—Mmmm... —otros besitos—. ¿Qué sientes cuando hago esto?

Aamón le mira con cara de un poco... sobresaturado de esta emoción nueva que es... un poco asfixiante pero completamente adictiva y que no le deja apenas pensar con claridad.

—¿Quieres que pare?

Niega. Solo está abrumado.

—¿Quieres que siga con los besos? No sabía que a los demonios les gustaran tanto —asegura moviéndose para poder besarle el otro lado del cuello y le sonríe un poquito, de lado.

—Rara vez nos damos besos —asiente

—¿Entonces es un gusto recientemente adquirido?

—Todo tú, lo eres —le sonríe sonrojándose un poquito.

Raguel se ríe un poco, levanta la cara y le da otro beso en los labios. Se lo devueeeeelve.

Eso... es mucho decir. Todo tan suavecito. Es decir... no hay mucho que... es... todo bastante casto. Labios sobre los suyos

Pues abre la boca a por él y e toca con la lengua los labios. Después de un par de veces entre abre los labios, la verdad para hablar pero Aamón le captura el de abajo, entre los suyos y se lo toca un poco con la punta de la lengua antes de soltarle.

Raguel levanta un poco las cejas porque esto... es distinto a cualquier beso en los labios que haya dado pero no se quita, como pretendía hacerlo. Quizás así se besaban los demonios. Le da un escalofrío con ese último movimiento.

—A-Así no nos besamos en el cielo... —susurra.

—Demos gracias de no estar ahí entonces.

—¿Cómo son los besos en el infierno? Ah... no... que no son en los labios... —Raguel se ríe un poquito con esa respuesta.

—Casi no hay besos en los labios.

—¿Usan la lengua? Eso es... un poco... —le mira a los ojos, a pocos centímetros de su boca—. No lo sé...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Es suave...

—Lo es... sentí algo... distinto cuando me tocaste el labio con ella —anda, anda, la curiosidad siempre nos lleva por buenos caminos.

—Ven... acércate otra vez y saca la tuya un poco para tocar la mía.

Tenemos doce años por lo visto.

Pues en este tema...

Raguel le mira y... es que no le parece tampoco que sea una cosa especialmente mala. Sonríe un poquito y saca la puntita de la lengua, acercándose.

Y ahí va el otro, como ahora vayas a besar a los ángeles así...

—Se siente... raro —admite Raguel, acercándose otra vez y abriendo un poco los labios—. Y tienes un sabor como a... ahumado.

—Tú sabes dulce.

—¿En serio? Pensé que sabría metálico.

—¿Por?

—Sabes... eso de tener piezas de oro por dentro —CASI suenas como Gabriel o Miguel.

—No creo que las tengas —se acerca y lo que hace es darle un lametazo rápido en los labios.

—Que teng... eh! —se ríe un poco... y se relame mirándole—. ¿Eso qué fue?

Aamón se encoge de hombros, sonriendo y Raguel frunce un poquito el ceño

—Eso fue un ataque... ¿sabes qué diría Miguel sobre ello?

—¡Un ataque! Más bien un... robo.

—¿Y crees que voy a dejate... así hacerme un... robo? Miguel me ha enseñado algunas cosas —Uy, sí... un montón de cosas Raguel.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—A no confiar en los demonios porque pueden robarte un lametazo... por ejemplo.

—Así que... ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿No confiar?

Entrecierra los ojos. Sonrisita del demonio... Raguel le mira los labios y es que es OBVIO lo que va a hacer, tan ridículamente obvio...

—No es un robo si me lo espero —asegura Aamón.

—Definitivamente no era un robo —se sonroja completamente atrapado, girando la cara porque además la palabra robo.

El demonio se acerca otra vez a robarle otro y se lo roba porque... no se lo esperaba. Risita.

—Ehhh! —vuelve a protestar un poco.

Otra vez. Pero esta vez le empuja para subírsele encima y besarle contra los cojines.

Raguel se ríe un poco dejándole hacer y cerrando los ojos. Si vas a besarle bien esta es tu oportunidad de meter el lengua a las amígdalas.

La verdad, ahora que nota que... así le tiene atrapado y no puede irse, aprovecha para eso.

Además la bocotota abierta. Sinceramente abre los ojos como platos cuando siente la lengua ahí dentro sin saber para nada que hacer. No le quita tampoco.

No es que Aamón sepa muy bien qué hacer pero... pues está improvisando y viendo qué pasa si hace esto o lo otro.

Entre la cercanía, la casi absoluta... castidad (a excepción de dos eventos la semana anterior), y que le gustas, repentinamente y sin esperarlo, Raguel suelta un sonido gutural que no había soltado nunca antes.

Aamon se separa un poco con eso para mirarle

Tiene la respiración agitada además y no sabe del todo que es lo que le está pasando.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Nada... nada. ¿Y sí... vuelvo a los besos que no son en los labios?

—¿A-A los... b-besos... d-dónde?

—Pues... en cualquier lado. No veo porqué habría de haber algún lugar que no...

—Besos —asiente, porque esto se siente bien. Extrañamente bien. Sonríe un poquito, tocándole la cara con las manos, confiando del todo en lo que está haciendo.

—Aunque... preferiría besarte la piel y no sobre la ropa.

—¿La piel? ¿P-Por? —no ha estado ni semidesnudo frente a... si mismo siquiera... nunca.

A ver si ahora va a ser una chica y nunca lo supimos... O tener dos penes... y una vagina.

—Pues... —le toma la mano y le da un beso en el dorso, sobre la piel y otro un poco más arriba sobre la manga—. ¿Ves? No es igual

Aunque el otro día con la posesión metió ahí las manos y tenía... lo que tienen los chicos.

Cierto. De hecho tuvo un orgasmo como lo tienen los chicos, así que no esperen una sorpresa tan grande.

—No, no lo es. Pero no puedo quitarme toda la ropa... nunca me la he quitado.

—Bueno, tal vez no hace falta que te la quites toda... toda —te puedes dejar... ehm... los calcetines. Nah, no creo, pero más bien no queremos asustarte.

—Empieza por el brazo... —lo extiende hacia él.

Aamón le toma de la mano y se humedece los labios mirándole como Gómez Adams mira a Morticia Adams cuando le habla en francés.

Raguel traga saliva y el demonio le besa en los nudillos mirándole a los ojos.

Él le sonríe un poquito porque eso es bonito y dulce, adí que sonríe un poco y sigue... a la muñeca, cerrando los ojos.

Raguel le acaricia la cara con la mano, cuando lo hace. Vuelve a mirarle, sube un poco más y cuando vuelve a acercar los labios a la tela, esta se deshace en cenizas.

—Ohhh...—Raguel traga saliva igual

Sonríe un poco más porque además, desde luego a él no le quema. Sube un poco más y vuelve a hacer lo mismo, sin soltarle la mano, tirando de él.

Le mira con mucha atención dejándole hacer. Otra vez... en el interior del codo.

—Seeeh... ummm... —medio susurra con voz grave queriendo hacer algún comentario genial pero... no le sale. Tiene un escalofrío, ahí le da más gustito inexplicable.

Al notar eso le recorre el antebrazo entero con los labios, haciendo que la tela se deshaga a su tacto, hasta el hombro.

—Mmmmm... e-esto es...

Aamón le mira, escuchándole.

—C-Como una a-adoración... —susurra. Terreno peligroso

El demonio entrecierra los ojos un poco y le resigue la clavícula hacia el cuello.

—No me importaría hacerte a ti mi Dios —ala. Ya tienes. Esa es tu palabra.

—A-Ahh.. N-No, no... eso... —otra vez el gemidito. Echa la cabeza atrás—. N-No está... d-del todo b-bien.

—¿Ella es celosa? ¿Eso no es pecado también? —susurra sobre su cuello.

—S-Si... n-No. E-Ella e-es m-más perfecta q-que yo —que soy perfecto. Ojos en blanco.

—A mí no me lo parece, si es así de celosa. Y si tú eres así de soberbio.

—Yo no soy soberbio y ella no es celosa —le alega, aunque no quiere que pare.

Aamón de echa un poco atrás para mirarle sacándole alguna protesta. Sonríe y se acerca a besarle en los labios otra vez.

Le abraza, entreabriendo los labios y esperando la lengua y ahí va, mira ahora ya no se te hace raro...

Pues si se le hace, solo un poco menos. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a sentir esa extraña sensación corporal de... calor. Aunque esta vez localizada. Bastante localizada. Y... si, apenas, repentinamente, experimenta los inicios de su primera real y medianamente consciente... erección.

Qué bonito.

Ahora quizás la va a parecer menos bonito porque le empuja un poquito para que se separe y otra vez tiene los ojos más abiertos de lo que debería.

Aamón parpadea sin leerle del todo.

Raguel abre la boca para decir algo, con la mano en el pecho de Aamón... pero no... No sabe que decir, aun extremadamente consciente de su... problema. Cierra la boca. La abre otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Q-Quizás deberíamos... j-jugar al juego que me has regalado —Vacila un poco más... y gira la cara algo avergonzado.

—¿Q-Qué? —¿Sabes ese sonido de cuando la aguja de un vinilo sale de su surco?

Raguel traga saliva, vacila un poco más. Le mira de reojito un segundo.

—M-Me gustan mucho l-los...besos —susurra y su cerebro le contesta "quizás demasiado" —. M-Mi cuerpo está... y-yo...

—¿Qué?

Raguel se muerde el labio.

—No es malo que te guste... déjame que te bese en mas sitios.

—E-En más sitios... —baja las manos directamente a la zona en cuestión—. ¿P-Por que no... l-lo intentamos otro día?

—¿Por? —mira donde pone las manos y luego le mira a los ojos.

—P-Porque no s-se q-qué hacer con... —vacila y gira un poquito la cara otra vez, avergonzado.

—¿Con?

—C-Con esto que pa-pasa.

—Puedo... darte algunos besos ahí —sonríe.

—¿A-A-A-Ahí?! —Otra vez los OJOS.

—¿Probamos?

—P-Pero... ¿¡a-a-ahí?! —vuelve a preguntar—. N-Nadie nunca me... l-lo que pasa es que... e-está... —le mira... sin saber realmente qué decir.

—Venga, si en el cuello te ha hecho reaccionar ahí... tal vez ahí...

—M-Me haga reaccionar peor. ¿E-Esto es n-normal?

—Sí.

—Nunca me había pasado eso con un beso —responde no muy seguro.

—Es porque... es un beso largo. Si te gustan los cortos... este es tu cuerpo diciendo que los largos también te gustan.

—M-Me... gusta...

—Exacto

—¿A-A ti te gusta?

—Pues... —hace un gesto para que le mire.

Raguel baja la mirada, vamos a decir, querido, que traes una túnica. ES difícil verlo.

—¿Quieres... verlo?

—N-No... sé.

—Sí me gusta —admite.

Le sonríe un poco, levanta la mano y le toca la cara... llenándole de amor. Aamón traga saliva con eso visiblemente.

Raguel le sonríe, acariciándole la cara y es que Aamón vuelve a echarse adelante a besarle.

Cierra los ojos, sonríe un poco más y le deja besarle, sin dejar de llenarle de amor en un flujo completamente continuo.

El problema es que... tal vez ya es suficiente esto y ahora lo divertido sería algo de fricción.

Raguel... es que realmente no opone mucha resistencia si quiere... Ehm... friccionarse. De hecho va a aprender aquí y ahora que todo es una cuestión de fricción.

Pues es posible que su plan sea tomar uno, tomar el otro y con la mano intentar... arreglar esto.

—Oh, Dios...

No se va a detener porque reces

—Oh, Dios mío, Aamón... ahhh —tiembla como una hoja porque se siente bien y... no sabe qué hacer.

Aamón... está de acuerdo en eso. Raguel le abraza, moviendo un poco las caderas instintivamente y dándole un beso en las labios y desconcentrándole un poco con eso, pero no deja de mover las manos.

—E-ESO se s-sien... a-ah! V-Voy a... tengo... siento... m-me...

—Shhh... sh, sh, sh... está bien, relájate

El ángel e lanza amor a diestra y siniestra, arqueando un poco la espalda... No es que Aamón no haga lo mismo a su modo y va a terminar en una de esas así medio escandalosamente. A Aamón le va a costar un poco más porque está haciendo demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Raguel le abraza, sin ayudarle realmente el muy cabrón.

Mientras no le impida... no pasa nada.

—¿E-Estás bien? —Raguel tiembla un poco aún entre sus brazos.

Aun no responde... y... y... un poquito máaaaas...

—Tan concentrado...

_—Shut up._

—Tan enfadado —Se ríe un poquito.

Y... ahora.

Raguel levanta las cejas, mirándole atentamente. Es que... intenta contenerse, en serio. No ser tan obvio en la... explosión de placer.

Ah, eso nunca sale bien. A Raguel le... gusta su explosión de placer más de lo que quisiera admitir. Le aprieta contra él, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

—Esto te gusta más que el perfume de las flores...

—No... ugh. _Shut up._

—¿¡No?!

—No digas... esas cosas —susurra aun jadeando un poco.

—¿Por? —pregunta acariciándole la espalda. El más tranquilo ahora ya por haber terminado antes—. Creo que... me...

—¿Te...?

—He mojado los interiores... otra vez.

—Ah... ya. Ya me he dado cuenta.

—¿Ha traspasado la tela? Ugh... —chasquea los dedos

—No...

—¿Entonces?

—Lo he... notado.

—Ohh... es por la explosión, ¿verdad?

El demonio asiente y el ángel se revuelve un poquito.

—Esto no lo había hecho nunca con un ángel. Ni siquiera sabía que erais capaces de hacerlo

—¿Crees que no deberíamos? —Vacila un poquito.

—¿Por?

—No sé... ¿porque alguien pensaría que no podemos hacer algo que es solo... amor? Y ustedes sí.

—No... lo sé

—Tú lo haces muy bien para ser un demonio... —le mira a los ojos.

—B-Bueno —sonrisita.

—De hecho ni siquiera lo noto —admite hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

—¿Lo notas?

—Que no eres como yo... fuera del olorcito a azufre —le pica un poco.

—Eso quisieras. Somos muy diferentes.

—No en el amor.

—Hombre... yo no lo siento como lo haces tú y no puedo hacer eso que haces de de repente..

—Tú lo haces todo el tiempo —le sonríe.

—¿T-Todo el tiempo? —Sí, incluso ahora.

—Todo. Yo también lo hago, solo... no lo sientes.

—A esas diferencias me refiero.

—Quisiera compensártelo —Le acaricia la mejilla.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo compense? Haciéndote sentir cada vez que te toco —le roza con un dedo la mejilla y ahí va. Aamón se sonroja—. Y tocarte frecuentemente —añade sonriendo.

El demonio aparta la mirada un segundo y le vuelve a mirar.

—Así sentirías lo mismo que siento yo.

—V-Vale...

—Bien, parece lo Justo.

Asiente y le mira.

—Yo te he traído también un regalo —Se incorpora un poco, sentándose y separándose.

—¿Ah... sí? —le mira con curiosidad.

—Pues como le has dado uno a Miguel traje...Algo que no es muy personal. El... cielo a veces da estos regalos.

El demonio levanta una ceja y se incorpora a ver, Raguel saca una cajita pequeña.

—Traté de que no... Fuera algo que definitivamente no te gustara, pero ahora me da un poco de vergüenza mi regalo en comparación al... tuyo.

—¿Por?

—Porque no es un regalo... mío. Es del cielo. Quizás... mejor no te lo doy y te buscaré uno mejor.

—¿Qué es?

—Algo frío que no va a gustarte.

—Mmmm...

—Verás, los posibles regalos a elegir no eran... muy... —le extiende la caja, mirándole de reojo.

Aamón la toma y la abre. Es una especie de peine dorado.

—Es un acicalador de alas...

—Un... Pfff

—Ya, ya lo sé... —Se sonroja un poco más, y aprieta los ojos poniéndole la mano encima de las suyas—. Ugh, Aamón...

—E-Es que... —es que se muere de la risa.

—No iba a traer un pulidor de aureola, ¡verdad!

—Eso no es un poco... ¿vanidoso? o... espera, ¿estás hablando con segundas?

—¿Segundas?

—Pues... refiriéndote a otra cosa.

—No. Hablo de un producto celestial para limpiar la aureola que ocupamos en fiestas —parpadea sin entender.

—Ya, ya... ya me imagino.

—Venga, dámelo. Te traeré un mejor regalo.

Se lo tiende y él se lo guarda entre la ropa algo arrepentido de habérselo mostrado. Aamón sonríe y le acaricia la cara.

—Lo siento, ha sido... no esperaba que tú me trajeras un regalo bonito a mi.

—Tengo suficiente con lo que me has dado.

—Ese te lo hubiera dado aún sin regalitos...

—No necesito nada más.

—¿Nada... nada? —pregunta sonriéndole un poco.

—¿Pues qué podría necesitar?

—No lo sé... ¿una vivienda mejor que el infierno?

—¿Quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo al cielo?

—No creo que nos lo permitan... pero sigo pensando que las condiciones en el infierno pueden mejorar —le sonríe —. Las tuyas ya lo han hecho.

—¿Y eso planeas hacerlo a todos?

—No...

—¿Entonces?

—No sé si quisiera hacer esto con... ningún otro demonio. Ni ángel.

Sonríe complacido.

—Voy a confesarte algo —Raguel se sonroja un poco.

—¿Aja...? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Es... algo serio —le mira de reojo.

—Vale, vale.

—En el cielo no... Existe algo como favoritismo.

—¿Y?

—Y... no lo había sentido nunca.

—¿Y cómo se siente?

—Como que no debería...

—¿Por qué no?

—Siento que no debería preferirte a ti, no es justo con el resto.

—El mundo no es justo.

—Yo sí lo soy. Es justamente... mi trabajo. Serlo.

—Intentarlo.

—Serlo siempre que puedo.

—Siempre que puedes no es siempre.

—Es casi siempre.

—Sigue sin ser siempre.

—¡Es siempre que es posible!

—Sigue sin ser siempre —repite.

—Solo Dios es justa siempre.

—Permíteme, me río.

—Si no lo es es porque no la entendemos —le mira.

—Permíteme me río más fuerte.

—Aamón...

—¿Qué?

—Sabes bien que no pienso eso...

—¿Qué piensas, entonces?

—Pues que ella si es justa, desde luego —aprieta los ojos.

—Ya... ya. Y si no, es inefabilidad.

—Sí.

Ojos en blanco del demonio.

—Quizás ella está probando mi fortaleza... quizás por ello...

—O quizás le da igual. O quizás ni lo sabe.

—Nunca le da igual. Todo se... todo se anota. Lo sabes.

—Lo anotas tú y solo las cosas de las que te enteras.

—Me entero de más cosas de las que me gustaría, además, ella me susurra lo que debo escribir por inspiración divina.

—Pues haz la vista gorda.

Le mira como si le hubiera sugerido algo... TERRIBLE. Aamón levanta una ceja y sonríe de ladito.

—No puedo hacer... la vista gorda. Lo que está mal está mal.

El demonio se encoge de hombros y se recuesta otra vez, manos a la nuca.

—Probablemente tenga que anotar esto ahí... que... siento que t-te... quiero más o distinto —no se acuesta, preocupado, notando eso.

—¿Alguien comprueba esos registros?

—Yo... y Ella. Ella es omnisciente y omnipresente, ¡todo lo sabe!

—Pues yo no la veo aquí.

—Pero lo sabe... lo sabe y comparará algún día mis notas con lo que ha pasado y si yo no anoto todo lo que debería...

—A lo mejor solo lo sabe porque tú lo anotas, ¿no has pensado eso?

—Si es así, es mi responsabilidad hacerlo bien. No sería justo para los que han caído que yo no ponga ahora lo de todos. Menos aún si no pongo lo mío.

—¿Crees que vaya a haber otra revuelta?

—¿En el cielo? No...

—Entonces, de aquí a que alguien revise... Estoy seguro que muchos otro habían hecho cosas malas también y como no se revelaron...

—¿Si oyes lo que estás proponiendo?

—¿Qué?

—¡Que falle del todo en la única tarea encomendada!

—Fallar del todo sería no haber escrito ni una sola línea.

—¡Quieres que elija las líneas que escribo!

—Ignorar información intrascendente no es malo. ¿A caso explicas lo que hace todo el mundo todo el tiempo? ¿Si se leen un libro o si rezan, también lo apuntas?

—No, yo solo apunto lo malo.

—¿Y apuntas cuando alguien... se equivoca sin querer?

—Explico la situación.

—Me refiero a... alguien entrando en una puerta equivocada, o empujándola en vez de tirar. O tropezándose por llevar los zapatos abiertos.

—No, eso es irrelevante.

—¡Pero son errores!

—Hay errores trascendentes y otros que no lo son.

—¿Y quién decide cuales son unos y otros?

—Pues... yo

—¿En base a qué criterio?

—A la biblia. A sus mandamientos. A las reglas que nos ha dado en general.

—¿En qué mandamiento dice que no puedes... tener favoritos?

—En ninguno, pero tenerlos es injusto y a mi ella me encomendó la labor de ser justo.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo merezco ese favoritismo?

—¿Merecerlo por...? No es que seas mejor que ellos. Tampoco creo que seas peor. Solo eres diferente.

—Porque he hecho cosas que ellos no.

—Ellos también han hecho cosas que tú no —le sonríe un poquito igual.

—¿Que les hacen merecedores de tu favor?

—Ser buenos conmigo, quererme y procurarme a pesar del trabajo que hago.

—Y burlarse de ti y tus ideas de venir aquí conmigo.

—Eso también un poco... también porque esta idea mía no es la más ortodoxa.

—Entonces, siendo justos, si cada cosa buena suma uno y cada cosa mala resta uno...¿tenemos realmente todos la misma puntuación?

—No, no. ¡No! Estás reduciendo esto al absurdo.

—No, estoy intentando ser completamente justo.

—Si alguien hace más cosas malas que buenas... es más malo que bueno.

—Y si todos hacen cosas más o menos malas y buenas, ¿quién es más bueno? Para ser justo habría que existir un baremo de puntuación.

—Puedes ser bueno toda tu vida y hacer una cosa lo bastante mala como para caer.

—No hablo de cuando caí.

—Yo tampoco necesariamente. Más bien hablo de... no es necesariamente en cantidad sino en calidad. ¿Sabes a que me refiero? No compensa una cosa mala con una buena. Puedes hacer muchísimas buenas y una muy mala.

—O muchísimas malas y una muy buena.

—Pues... tendría que ser una MUY buena. Pero yo creo que todo cuenta.

Aamón le mira a los ojos y se acerca a besarle otra vez. Raguel le deja, cerrando los ojos y haciéndole sentir amor con los labios, abrazándole.

El demonio le abraza también y se calma un poco porque... qué diga lo que quiera, seguro sí es su favorito.

Sí, si eres su favorito. Y vas a serlo más. Se queda ahí besándole suavecito un rato largo.

Aamón recuerda un poco el... primer beso, humedeciéndose los labios y se sonroja al notar a Crowley y Belcebú aun ahí.

—_What?!_ —pregunta Belcebú mirándole los labios.

—Bueno, obviamente... conseguí tentarle.

—¿Y? ¿Se sintió culpable e hizo un drama? —pregunta Belcebú

—No... no al principio.

—¿¡En serio?! ¿Cómo le hiciste?

—Él no sabía que eso era pecado.

—Ooohhhhh... ¿¡en serio?! Pffff, que estúpido.

—Pues son ángeles, son inocentes —ojos en blanco.

—Pero esto es... G-Gabriel lo supo desde el principio.

—Será que no supiste llevarle-

—¡Claro que si le supe llevar! —Belcebú frunce el ceño.

Aamón se encoge de hombros sonriendo un poco.

—¿Y esa fue su primera vez? ¿Después de verle ocho veces te lo tiraste?

—Ehm... sí.

—¿Y cuándo se enteró de que era pecado? —Belcebú levanta una ceja.


	131. Chapter 131

No quiero decirlo porque luego lo digo y ni vale la pena pero yo creería que una vez que Raguel está a gusto con los besos y el... asunto manual va a querer quedarse ahí para siempre.

De hecho, no hemos hecho la despedida y menos mal porque nos hubiéramos pasado dos meses en eso

¿No se hubiera querido ir? Es decir... es bueno tenerlo de antecedente en realidad

Es útil saber que a Aamón le costó dejar ir a Raguel, en las próximas ocasiones quizás tome alguna previsión como... despejar quince días su agenda antes de bajar. O... decir que va a algo muy largo en el cielo, digo. Para que no... supongan que ha bajado. Aamón, ¿cuántas veces más le vas a dejar ir sin tirártelo bien?

¿Quién sabe?, el que manda es Raguel.

Raguel dice que él va a estar súper feliz haciéndole como hasta ahora. Puede que puedan perder algunas prendas, pero poner A en B... ni siquiera lo va a pensar hasta que a Aamón se le ocurra. Igual y se le ocurre a la siguiente vez.

Hombre, si van a tener una cita de quince días igual y se le ocurrió al día siguiente.

¿Vamos a... suponer que Raguel tuvo... la pericia de que no pasara en toda esa cita?

Si fue una cita de quince días...

Quizás no fue una cita de quince días, yo creo que Raguel... le dijo que tenía que volver al cielo, porque tenía que hacerlo, al día siguiente, Máximo dos días después.

Aamón no tiene que ir a ningún sitio, que le den a todo el infierno. Es que Raguel no puede desaparecer así del cielo sin que se preocupen.

Que mal por él. A Aamón no le importa que se preocupen.

¡A Raguel le preocupa que se pregunten dónde está! Igual entendemos que insista a que no se vaya.

—Pero... lo saben ¿no? Les dijiste que venias a la tierra —pregunta el demonio.

—¿Que estoy aquí abajo? Sí, pero no les he dicho con quién.

—Miguel es lista, debe imaginarlo.

—Sí, eso... van a suponer que estoy contigo. Y... No puedo pasar tantas horas aquí, van a preocuparse.

—¿Por? No han bajado a buscarte.

—¡Pero van a acabar por bajar! Y no... No siempre saben que estoy contigo.

—¿Y qué les has dicho?

—¡Pues es que justamente ahora si saben!

—¿Y?

—¡Y van a saber que llevo contigo todo este tiempo! Van a decir que estoy loco por estar besando a un demonio como si fuera un ángel.

—Sí, pero eso lo dirán igual te vayas o no.

—No... van a enterarse de que te he besado.

—Si les ocultas eso también, pues no.

—No creo que les parezca bien lo de los besos. Nadie va a etenderlo.

—¿Entonces vas a ocultarlo?

—N-No debería.

—Mmmm... ya. Pero no vas a mencionarlo.

—T-Tampoco puedo mencionarlo —se revuelve.

—¿Eso no es mentir? —sonríe.

—Eso es... no voy a contarles porque nadie va a imaginar que te he besado —se sonroja.

—Mmmm... Me parece que eso es tergiversar un poquito las normas.

—¡Si me... preguntan les diré la verdad!

—¿Y si no?

—No veo por qué...

—Así que si... mataras a alguien...

—¿Qué querrías exactamente que les dijera? —le mira.

—¿Yo? —se señala a si mismo levantando las cejas—. Nada en absoluto —hace un gesto con la mano.

—Me estás diciendo que sí. Que está mal que no les diga.

—No, te estoy diciendo que según tus reglas morales...

—Quizás no debería hacer algo que no estoy dispuesto a decirles —Es que le TENSA. Aprieta los ojos.

—Pero has dicho que les dirías si te preguntan.

—No podría mentirles.

—O sea, que se lo dirías.

—No lo sé. No... ¡No sé! —Se muerde el labio porque ni querría decirlo.

—Cálmate, cálmate —estira las manos hacia él para abrazarle.

—¡Esto es complicado! —Le aprieta contra sí.

—Nah.

—Lo es mucho más... de lo que es para ti. Hay reglas, Aamón. Quizás debería decirles.

—Entonces diles.

—No van a entenderlo... —susurra.

—Probablemente no.

—No van a conocerte lo bastante, no van a esperar a hacerlo para saber que eres... tú.

—Probablemente me culpen a mí.

—No es tu culpa. Eso me haría a mí una víctima.

—Y... ¿eres cómplice?

—Soy... responsable de quererte.

—Cómplice de los besos.

—No me digas esas cosas como si fueran malas —Aprieta los ojos.

—Te suenan malas porque crees que lo son

—Ugh... ¡No quiero creerlo!

—Pues no lo hagas, tú mismo lo has dicho, no hay nada malo en el amor.

—Lo hay cuando el demonio me califica de cómplice.

—¿Ser cómplice es el problema?

—Que todos, incluyéndote a ti, consideren que esto es algo levemente malo, es el problema.

—Yo no considero que sea malo.

—Oh, ¡así que nada más estás picándome a ver si enloquezco! —medio protesta aunque sonríe.

—No, nunca dije que fuera algo malo.

—¡Pero perfectamente sabes que yo lo voy a considerar algo malo!

—Pues... tú eres quien dice que los tuyos lo harán y por eso piensas esconderles.

—Ya en serio... ¿tú no piensas esconderle al infierno?

—Pues claro.

—Entonces por qué me haces sentir mal por quererlo esconder al cielo.

—Tú te haces sentir mal a ti mismo.

—Quizás debería subir al cielo... —Raguel aprieta los ojos.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque... porque esto... nunca había tenido la tentación de mentirles a mis compañeros.

—Y no sé porque ibas a empezar ahora, eso digo.

—Solo es que me imagino a Miguel... "¿Que has hecho qué con... qué? ¡¿Por qué ibas a darle amor!?" —Raguel se revuelve en su sitio.

—¿Y? —igual se sonroja.

—Lo que no quiero, Aamón, es que mañana me acusen de no ser objetivo con ustedes solo porque tú me has engatusado —Le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla.

—¿Engatusarte?

—¿Tentarme a... quererte? —se ríe un poco—. ¿Será eso posible?

—¿Yo? ¡Lo hiciste porque quisiste!

—¿Tú no tuviste nada que ver? ¿No hiciste cosas lindas y adorables que lo... precipitaran? —se muerde el labio.

—_W-What?_ —se sonroja de nuevo.

—El amor no solo se da, se gana.

—Bueno, pero no necesariamente con cosas lindas y adorables.

—En tu caso... Quizás eres el príncipe de las tinieblas, pero yo no puedo quejarme de que no seas lindo y adorable conmigo.

Aamón traga saliva.

—No pretendo compartir esa información con nadie.

—Esa sí sería una mentira —protesta el demonio.

—Eso creerían todos —Raguel le mira y levanta una ceja. Él asiente—. Nadie podría llegar a suponer que detrás del Príncipe de la Ira hay un demonio suave y de buenos modales —le sonríe, volviéndole a hacer un cariño en la mejilla y dándole amor con los dedos.

El demonio frunce el ceño.

—No me pongas esa cara.

Le toma de la cintura y se le echa encima para tirarle. Raguel chasquea los dedos y hace que leviten a unos centímetros del suelo, sacando las alas y abrazándoles a ambos con ellas porque le ha asustado.

—Mira qué bonito —comenta el demonio parpadeando un poco.

—¿Te lo... parece?

—Pues tus alas.

—Gracias.

Oootro sonrojito

—¿Estabas probando un punto? —Le acaricia la espalda con ellas.

—Estaba... intentando asustarte

—No lo has conseguido... —qué hay de las mentiras, Raguel...

—Tendré que seguir intentándolo —sonríe.

—Nooo...

—¿Cómo que no? —ahí va... fuego por todos lados.

Raguel aprieta los ojos y las alas alrededor de Aamón, haciéndose bolita contra su cuello.

—Eres incapaz de hacerme daño.

—¿Eso te repites a ti mismo? —le abraza.

—No... solamente lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente bien, confío en tí.

Aamón se humedece los labios y le besa otra vez. Raguel le deja, desde luego, sonriendo y devolviéndole el beso que cada vez es menos casto, hemos de decirlo.

_You are falling._

Ugh, no!

Oh, sí

Que nooooo. No más de lo que está... ehm... Aamón. Va a costarle un huevo y la mitad del otro subir al cielo y no volver a bajar.

Exacto. _Faaaalling, yes I am falling... and she keeps calling, me back again._

No se burlen de él... pero es que sí, está bastante perdidito el muchacho.

Siento que estamos como... un poco perdidos, o sea están en ese bonito momento de... todo es hermoso y está bien... Y no acabe nunca de entender si le dejó ir al cielo después de esa primera cita.

Pues... que... pase. Si es por Aamón, no.

Raguel me insiste que sí, pero me insiste que sí y luego... se queda ahí con cara de bobo aun abrazándole sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por irse de verdad y el otro sigue dándole besitos.

¿Van a pasarse quince días en lo mismo? ¿En el mismo cuarto/cojines/besitos? Bueno ahora en las alas de Raguel. Insisto, si va a pasar tiene que hacerlo Aamón, a Raguel ni siquiera se le ocurre.

De hecho, ¿sabes? creo que... Un rato no tan largo como quisieran más tarde, es que... se escucha la voz de Miguel venir de... el reflejo de alguno de los cristales de la vidriera.

Nooooooooo ¿Pero están ya en eso o solo besos?

Espero que besos. No sé con cuanta ropa, pero besos serían.

—¿Raguel? ¿Estás ahí?

No, si solo son besos aun están vestidos.

Quizás... son besos en oro lado. Eso puede que... eso le ha gustado a Raguel la vez pasada así que puede incluso que se lo pida

¿El qué? ¿Besos ahí?

Besos... en el hombro o cuello o pecho.

De hecho eso era el siguiente paso, darle besos hasta llegar... ahí.

Puede que hayan llegado a eso.

Pues disfruta de las vistas, Miguelito.

No! No quiero hablar del SALTO que va a pegar Raguel cuando la escuche. Aamón cree que le ha gustado ese movimiento de lengua. Sí que le ha gustado pero...

—¿¡Raguel?! No alcanzo a... ver bien, está esto un poco borroso. ¿Estás bien?

Así que el demonio solo sonríe dispuesto a repetirlo y se paraliza.

—Raguel tarda como cinco segundos en... entender que es lo que está ocurriendo.

Aamón se gira a mirar hacia la voz. Ahí está, medio borrosa... la chica de la armadura dorada.

Aamón se desvanece en una nube de humo convirtiéndose en búho, aleteando.

—M-M-Miguel... ¿¡qué haces aquí?! —pregunta Raguel absolutamente histérico.

—Buscándote. Se suponía que teníamos junta hace dos horas... todos están preocupados.

Las misaaaas, por lo visto.

—Ahh... eh... sí..., sí es verdad, sí. Estaba... me he liado con una cosa...

—Vale; ¿te esperamos, entonces? ¿Necesitas ayuda? No será algo con el infierno y ese pesado de Aamón, ¿verdad?

—Ehm... S-Sí. Sí. Dame unos minutos y ahora subo.

El búho está sobre... lo que sea en lo que ha aparecido Miguel, levantando una ceja, si acaso los búhos pueden hacer eso.

—Vale. Es... ¿¡estás desnudo?!

—Ehhh... estaba dándome un... baño. Miguel, ¡ahora subo!

Miguel especialista en encontrar a todos los ángeles desnudos.

Por lo visto. Miguel desaparece de la vidriera y Raguel aprieta los ojos, poniéndose de pie.

Aamón baja de un salto al suelo, volviéndose humano antes de tocarlo. Raguel chasquea los dedos, vistiéndose del todo, súper nervioso.

—Le he mentido... le he mentido.

—Cálmate, no pasa nada, es una mentira piadosa.

—¿P-Piadosa? No es una... ¡es una mentira!

—Piadosa, para que no se preocupe por algo que no tiene que preocuparse pero no va a entender.

—Igualmente es horrible mentirle. Pero tienes razón... se preocuparía sin razón —se gira a mirarle.

—Entonces no le mientes porque haya que ocultarlo, sino porque no hay necesidad y decírselo no traería nada bueno.

Raguel suspira, mirándole y agradeciéndole el ayudarle a racionalizar esto, aunque con cierta sensación de agobio que no puede quitarse de encima.

—Lo hago por ella... —susurra asintiendo.

—Exacto —asiente también.

Levanta los brazos para abrazarle y él le rodea de la cintura.

—Tengo miedo —se le esconde en el cuello.

—¿De qué?

—De todo. De mentirles. De que reaccionen mal. De que te hagan daño...

—Ya sabes cuál es su postura con esto, por eso las mentiras piadosas.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —Le abraza más fuerte porque eso sí que no quiere.

—No lo sé. Supongo que... ¿en una semana, como siempre?

El demonio asiente un poco con la cara en su cuello.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

Asiente otra vez.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Quieres que no lo esté?

Raguel se ríe.

—Puedo no estarlo.

—No digas tonterías. Voy a extrañarte.

—Que va, vas a subir ahí y a ponerte a escribir... todas esas cosas. Aun quisiera saber cómo describes esto.

—Ugh... como... un acercamiento espiritual.

—Espiritualisímo —se ríe y le mete mano un poco. Raguel pega un salto.

—Deja de hacer algo raro de esto —protesta un poco, sonriendo—. Sabes que lo es.

—A mí me parece más físico que espiritual, es lo único que digo.

—¡No es más físico! ¡Es amor!

—También. Ambas.

—Amor físico... No son cosas separadas

—Exacto.

—Igualmente tengo que irme —le da un besito en la mejilla.

Se sonroja un poco y traga saliva. El ángel le pone una mano en el pecho y ahí le va una dosis concentrada de amor para que le dure.

¡Ala! Tiene que dar un paso atrás y todo.

—¿Demasiado?

Niega con la cabeza

—En cinco días y sus noches nos vemos —le sonríe. Él suspira y Raguel le acaricia la cara y le da un besito en los labios—. No me extrañes demasiado.

—Más me vas a extrañar tú.

—Eso es bastante probable —besito en la mejilla y se ríe.

Aamón refunfuña un poco. Raguel chasquea los dedos para llevarse su tablero de _Backgamon_... y sus flores.

—Sé buen demonio... —da un pasito atrás... y crack desaparece con un rayo.

—¡No voy a ser un _bloody_ buen demonio! —le grita a quien le escuche.

Probablemente Raguel se ría desde el cielo.


	132. Chapter 132

Bueno, así terminó esa "primera cita" que no era la primera aunque era una de las más memorables. Ahora vamos a la segunda. Ahí baja otra vez... esta vez mucho mejor vestido. Traje con bordados y... unas flores y un paquetito bajo el brazo.

Cielos, cielos.

Le ha traído, al parecer del futuro, unos tulipanes negros.

_What?_

No nos pongamos nerviosos.

Pues como... que... como...

Además está sonriendito, porque no ha pasado nada tan grave en el cielo como esperaba.

¡¿Pues qué iba a pasar?!

¡Pues a saber!

¡Pues... nada!

Igualmente ahí está, reluciente y contento, otra vez cantando en voz baja.

Ugh ugh ugh ugh ¡Él no trae nada! ¿Debía traer algo?

—Aamoooón?

Está por ahí vacilando y dando saltitos sin saber qué llevarle porque ha visto que lleva algo y él no tiene nada. Uh! Uh!

No es la primera vez que le lleva unos tulipanes negros.

Ojos en blanco.

¿Ojos en blanco? Esa reacción no es la reacción que esperábamos a "te llevo flores" ¡Ni siquiera huelen!

Esa clase de chistecitos son los que te llevan a recibir unos ojos en blanco, muñeco.

Raguel sonríe al verle hacer los ojos en blanco, acercándosele.

—Hola

—S-Salut!

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien... Bien.

—Ven acá y dame un beso a cambio de tus flores sin olor...

—¿Y qué pasa si no las quiero? —igual se acerca y le rodea la cintura.

—¿¡No quieres unas flores?! —levanta las cejas

—¿A caso las he querido alguna otra vez que las has traído?

—Todas las veces.

—Claro que no.

—Son negras.

—Por lo menos

—Vas a seguirte quejando —le mira a los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Las tiro?

Le besa.

Raguel cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso, ya para nada casto, levantando el brazo que no tiene las flores y tomándole de la nuca. Se separa después de unos segundos.

—Bueno, voy a tirar las flores entonces. O a hacértelas comer.

—Comer... —le sonríe.

—Tragar.

Las mira.

—Es parte de la comida del día —sigue el ángel y Aamón se acerca a una y la arranca de un mordisco—. Ehhhhh!

Se ríe con la flor en los labios.

—¡Suelta eso!

La escupe

—¡Te has comido mi flor!

—Y más veces lo haré con lo

Que te gusta... Es inevitable. Cuando tu Dios te pide .que comas flores, rezas para que no sean venenosas —le mira, porque eso dicho con segundas...

—¡No me llames así! —protesta y se sonroja un poco con todo eso.

Aamón se ríe y él le empuja un poco del pecho para separarse.

Le suelta, sonriendo. Raguel aún frunce un poquito el ceño.

—He traído el _Backgammon_.

—Ah... ¿y vienes... dispuesto a perder?

—Pretendo ganarte si no haces trampa como siempre —mas fruncidito el ceño.

—Harás trampas tú.

—¡Yo no hago trampas!

—Sería muy triste que las hicieras y aun así perdieras.

—El único tramposo aquí eres tú.

—Sí, sí, sigue convenciéndote de eso a ti mismo.

—¿¡Qué trampas he hecho yo?! —le mira con unos ojos...

—Eso no importa, para lo que te han servido...

—Sé lo que estás haciendo y no vas a conseguirlo —se acerca besarle.

—¿Ah, no? —sonríe, dejándose besar, devolviéndole el beso.

—No, no vas a picarme hasta que me enfade —sonríe estirándose más y abrazándole del cuello en el beso.

—Cómo podría yo hacerle eso al Arcángel de la paciencia...

—Exacto —se ríe y le mira a los ojos, levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla—. Hoy voy a ganarte.

—Claro que sí —sonríe más.

—Aunque me lo digas así —se ríe un poco.

—Pero si estoy diciendo que sí...

—De esa forma en la que no crees que pase

—¿Y qué creo?

—Que vas a ganar tú.

—¿Contra mi Dios? ¡Imposible!

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —se sonroja. Más risas—. Yo no soy ningún Dios... ella solo es una.

—Para mí, tú eres mucho más importante que ella.

—Eso no está bien, Aamón... —Raguel aprieta los ojos.

—Eso es problema de ella.

—Eso dices tú... ¿sabes lo que podría decirme ella a mi si me viera presentándome como un falso Dios?

—Pero no lo haces, soy yo quien te... adora.

—No merezco que me adores... no tú ni nadie —Raguel se sonroja.

—Eso lo opinas tú.

—Eso lo sé. Y sé que lo haces por castigarla a ella.

—Y porque te adoro.

—No, no tiene que ver conmigo —otro besito.

—Claro que sí.

—Me adorarás de burla, bien que te conozco.

—Claro que no —se pone un poco nervioso porque la verdad es que no es en burla.

—¿Estás usando "adorar" en el sentido bonito de la palabra? —le toca la cara y se le acerca dándole un besito en la mejilla.

—¿Cuál es el sentido feo?

—En el que me adoras como a un dios...

—Entonces no.

—¿No qué?

—No la uso así.

—Hablas en el sentido... de amor —sonríe—. Yo también te "adoro"

Aamón se sonroja.

—De verdad... a veces creo que no te digo nada bonito solo porque te lo hago sentir —le mira a los ojos.

—P-Pues... ehm...

—Eres... una razón para sonreír todos los días. Me haces pensar en cosas que nadie me había hecho pensar... me haces sentir cosas que nadie me había hecho sentir... me haces sentir vivo.

El demonio se sonroja más un poco sobre pasado. Raguel le acaricia la mejilla y la cara otra vez.

—Haces unas caras que...

Aamón se acerca para esconderse.

—Todo eso ya lo sabes... —le deja hacer, abrazándole del todo y acariciándole la espalda.

Asiente.

—¿Te gusta oírlo?

Asiente de nuevo.

Raguel sonríe y le da un beso en la cabeza y él se gira un poco a mirarle

—Has cambiado mi vida... —le susurra.

—Y tú a mí.

—No creo que nunca vuelva a ser igual... Y la verdad... menos mal.

Raguel se le separa un poquito, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.

—¿Menos mal?

—Creo que... mi mundo es mejor ahora. Tenía una visión particularmente... corta.

—Eso pasa cuando hablas con gente diferente.

—Más aún cuando la gente diferente eres tú —se ríe.

—Suena a adulación cuando lo dices así.

—¿Adulación? ¿No te parezco sincero?

—Podría ser adulación sincera.

—¿Para qué querría hacer eso? —se separa y sonríe un poco yendo a abrir el tablero de backgamon.

Aamón se encoge de hombros yendo tras él.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta el ángel.

—¿Qué?

—¿Listo para perder?

—¿Yo?

—Desde luego.

—La verdad, ojalá. Me ahorraría un par de cosas —suspira Aamón.

—Ah, ahora resulta que prefieres perder? —pregunta Raguel poniendo el tablero correctamente.

—Es probable, a estas alturas.

Raguel hace los ojos en blanco y él se ríe un poco.

—Dramático eres...

—Nah, es solo para molestarte.

—Yo empiezo a dudarlo —toma los dados y los tira.

—¿Dudar que quiera molestarte? —le mira ordenando un poquito sus fichas porque aún le hace gracia verle jugar con dados.

—Que no seas dramático aún sin querer molestarme.

—Siempre me acusas de dramático y el único que se queja eres tú.

—Yo me quejo, no hago DRAMA.

—¿¡Que no!?

—Una cosa es quejarse y otra es hacer drama así como... trágico.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece dramático trágico? —tira él los dado y mueve las fichas.

—Decir que no quieres las flores te traigo.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha ofendido? Como si tú no las trajeras solo para molestarme.

—Las traigo para agradarte —tira los dados otra vez, concentrándose en el juego.

—¿Crees que me agrada que me molestes?

—Molestarte con flores sería absurdo.

—¿Por?

—Porque las flores son algo bonito.

—¿Y cómo molestas a un demonio si no es con cosas bonitas?

—Con cosas horribles viniendo de alguien que quiere —le toca la mano.

—Cosas horribles... como las flores.

—Tú me trajiste flores una vez.

—Porque tú eres un ángel.

—¿Debo traerte bolsas de estiércol?

—Serían más de agradecer

—Estiércol, en serio —le mira y levanta una ceja.

—Pues... ¿por qué no?

—Vale... estiércol será a la próxima —frunce un poco el ceño volviendo a tirar.

—Pero no te enfades...

—No me enfado.

—Mmmm... No parece.

—¿Qué es lo que no parece? —protesta con clara voz irritada.

—Que no estés enfadado.

—Te he dicho que no lo estoy —es que además está viendo que... no está ganando.

—Claro, claro.

—¡Que no lo estoy! —vuelve a decir, con más insistencia y el ceño más fruncido aún.

—Estás hasta desconcentrado —sonríe porque acaba de hacer un buen movimiento.

—No, no estoy desconcentrado. De hecho tú estás haciendo cosas raras como siempre.

—Claro que no...

El ángel hace una mueca, sin mirarle y Aamón se ríe y es que vuelve a salirle bien la jugada.

Raguel frunce más el ceño y el demonio da pequeños saltitos en su silla, celebrando.

—Esto es absurdo —vuelve a tirar y no, no le sale nada bien. Bufa.

—No tiene nada de absurdo debiste mover esta —no hace falta un tono tan paternalito.

Raguel le mira fijamente.

—Sabes que es cierto, no puedes haberte olvidado cómo se hace.

—¡No me he olvidado de nada! Sé perfectamente bien lo que hago, es una estrategia —tira otra vez.

—¿Una estrategia para... perder?

—No —Le FULMINA.

—¿Seguro... seguro? Digo, esto está empezando a dejar de tener gracia...

Más fulminación. Frunce el ceño.

—O sea, es que al principio estaba bien, pero ahora esto empieza hasta a hacerme sentir mal a mi —sigue burlándose el demonio.

—¿Qué exactamente es lo que te empieza a hacer sentir mal?

—No sé, tal vez debería dejarme ganar un poquito.

—¿¡Dejarte ganar?! ¿Ahora lo que quieres es DEJARTE GANAR?

—Pues es que me sabe mal que no ganes ni un poquito.

—Pues claro que no gano ni un poquito, con las TRAMPAS que haces tú, ¡por supuesto que es absolutamente imposible ganar nada! ¿¡Y qué es lo que te va a saber mal!? —protesta tirando otra vez, y... es que pareciera el tiro de gracia.

—¿Que trampas voy a hacer?

—¡MALDITA SEA! —protesta hacia el tablero

Aamón se ríe. Raguel le mira, con cara de verdaderamente pocos amigos con esa risa, dándole un golpe al tablero y haciendo que las piezas salgan volando por todos lados a la vez que saca las alas y con ellas una onda expansiva brillante. Debe ser una bendición suprema o algo por el estilo.

El cuerpo de Aamón se... literalmente pulveriza.

—AARGH! —Raguel cierra los ojos y grita, absolutamente ciego de ira.

Aamón no sabe muy bien que ha pasado ni donde está.

Raguel se lleva las dos manos a la cara, porque en la vida había sentido esta... FURIA, con las manos completamente temblorosas, apretando los dientes.

Y de repente la furia se convierte en otro sentimiento caliente e intenso, que además, por lo visto, con la furia se multiplica.

Multi... plica? Raguel es multifeliz? Ejem... Pelirrojo?

Pensábamos más bien en... intensifica, vale

No, no... multi es multi.

N-no habíamos pensado en... eso. Podría... serlo. Ningún otro lo es.

Premio por ser el primero

Pues ahí le tienen... dos, tres... seguidos, solo por la ira. ¿Ahora querrás enfadarlo cada vez?

—Asaah! —gime del todo sin esperarlo, cayéndose de rodillas. Aamón le hace parpadear un poco—. ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé.

—¿A-Aamón? ¿Dónde estás?

—Pues aquí dentro, contigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —protesta un poco... sobresaturado.

—¿Dónde quieres que esté?

—Pues no adentro de mí, Gracias. ¡En tu cuerpo!

—Mi cuerpo... que has destruido.

—¿Que... qué?

—Volatilizado, mira —levanta la cabeza hacia la silla donde estaba.

—T-Te... ¿¡yo te... d-descorporicé?!

—Sí.

—¿C-Cómo?

—No lo sé.

—Estaba... enfadado —se levanta a buscarle.

—Eso he visto.

—Pero...

—Y has hecho como... una cosa de luz que...

—Dios mío... ¿¡Y tú por qué te has muerto con eso?!

—Pues ha sido como... se ha sentido como una bendición de mierda.

—Ha sido una bendición... si que ha sido una protección mía que... cielos, no pensé que fuera a pasar esto. ¡Lo siento!

—Pues... ¿Estás mejor al menos?

—N-No... No esperaba que... y-yo no... s-suponía, yo... ¿¡cómo puedo ser tan idiota?!

—Anda, venga, no pasa nada.

—¿Cómo no va a pasar? ¿¡Cómo puedo... perder los estribos así!? Cómo puedo... cómo es posible que... ¿¡qué me pasa?!

—Es mi influencia, aun soy el demonio de la ira.

—No vas a... ¿cómo va a influenciarme a mí?

—Pues ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

—Yo soy un Arcángel y... ¡y no quería hacerte daño! A nadie. No debería.

—Venga... ya está, no es nada.

—¿Cómo no va a ser nada? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Necesitas tu cuerpo otra vez y eso... eso tarda en el cielo, no quiero imaginarme en el infierno. ¡Y van a... atacarte o a derrocarte o yo que sé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy idiota!

—Me quedaré aquí.

—¿Para siempre? ¿¡Y tu cuerpo?!

—Pues... hasta que lo recupere. ¿Quieres que me quede para siempre?

—Eso sería de lo más impráctico —suspira.

—Que inconveniente...

—Inconveniente —repite—. Aamón...

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, perdóname.

—Ehm... está bien, pero... es que no entiendo.

—Creo que te acabo de meter en un problema mucho mayor del que crees.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque no tienes cuerpo! Porque eres EL Príncipe de las Tinieblas y no puedes defenderte porque te descorporizo un ángel idiota que no sabe perder... ¿Y si se dan cuenta? ¿y si pierdes el poder?

—Sí, sí, ya he pensado en eso.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—No he dicho que no lo entienda.

—Has dicho que no entiendes, mi vida... —mira quien está súper suavecito ahora.

—Ah, no entiendo cómo lo has hecho.

—No ha sido algo... consciente. No estoy muy seguro de qué... luz divina produje. ¡Pero es peligrosa!

—Pues todas esas cosas sacras lo son para los demonios.

—Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo. ¡Dime que hago! ¿Cómo te ayudo?

—Lo malo es que tengo que bajar a pedir un cuerpo.

—¿Quieres que baje yo? Puedo hacerlo. Quieres... ¿quieres descorporizarme tú a mí?

Levanta las cejas

—Sería lo justo —susurra.

—Puedo bajar al infierno contigo o con un humano... —explica.

—¿Qué prefieres?

—Tendrás problemas si no subes tú al cielo.

—Yo te metí en esto.

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—¿Por qué no estás furioso conmigo?

—¿Eh?

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar absolutamente lívido conmigo...

Aamón traga saliva sin saber porque no... se ha enfadado.

—Lo siento, de verdad... perdóname.

—Es que... —es que en otro momento se hubiera enfadado MUCHO pero está aquí, tranquilo, siendo comprensivo y... PACIENTE.

—Yo te quiero... y no quiero lastimarte nunca. Se que no lo parece, por Dios, después de esto... pero... no dejes de confiar en mí.

—Eres como... el peor perdedor de la historia

—No debería serlo... nunca... no había sentido nunca enojo así.

—¿Q-Qué? —disculpale, él tampoco supera el no haberse enfadado.

—Quizás... estamos influenciándonos el uno al otro.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A... quizás tenemos... esto invertido. Quizas yo te quito la ira... y la absorbo yo mismo.

—¡No! O-O sea... estoy enfadado.

—¿Lo estás?

—Pues esto es inconveniente.

—Es decir, tienes toda la razón en estarlo... pero no suenas enfadado.

—Debe ser que estoy aquí... en tu cuerpo.

—Yo no estaba en tu cuerpo y mira lo que ha pasado.

—Pues ya ehm... basta —para ser el demonio de la ira se te da fatal fingir enfado.

Raguel se auto acaricia la mejilla. Aamón parpadea un poco en el cuerpo de Raguel.

—Basta... —repite Raguel acariciándose más la mejilla. Sí, te está intentando acariciar a ti, porque no puede abrazarte.

—Exacto.

—No sé qué puedo... hacer. No te puedo hacer sentir amor así, mi vida.

—Bueno, no pasa nada.

Es que otra vez Raguel está tan suavecito y dulce y poco enfadado.

—Voy a compensarte esto. Te lo prometo. Ve a... ve a empezar lo que tienes qu eempezar para que te den un cuerpo. ¿Cuánto se tardan?

—¿Vas a bajar conmigo?

—Si quieres, bajo contigo.

—Sí.

—Si alguien se mete contigo... puedo descorporizarle también.

—Cálmate, tal vez ya hemos tenido bastantes descorporizados.

—Vale, vale... —asiente yendo a ver si... el cuerpo no está por ahí.

—Lo rápido que los ángeles os apuntáis a matar gente...

—¡No me estoy apuntando a matar a nadie! ¡Ha sido un accidente!

—Acabas de decir que ibas a matar a alguien.

—¡Pues solo para defenderte!

—Esa es una excusa.

—No me extraña y a ti tampoco debería extrañarte que yo quiera matar a alguien para defenderte! Y no es matar ni a cualquier alguien, es descorporizar a un demonio si quiere atacarte.

—Pues me extraña porque lo de matar es...

—No es matar si es descorporizar a un demonio.

—Mira por dónde.

—Miguel nos da premios por hacerlo...

—¿En serio? Tal vez deberías decirle que me has matado.

—No, va a dejarte en una situación muy vulnerable —Raguel vacila.

—Pero te dará un premio.

—Pero no quiero una condecoración... además por matarte a ti, de todos, ¡lo que quiero es mejorar las relaciones con el infierno! ¿Sabes que aprendería Miguel? Que lo que sugiero que hay que hacer es... ganarse su confianza y luego traicionarles.

—¿Eso pretendías? Porque te has buscado como la excusa más triste del mundo.

—¡No! ¡No, no! ¡No he dicho eso! —se cubre la cara con las manos—. No lo pienses, por favor.

—Mmm ¿o eso te ordenaron?

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¡No!

—No me sorprendería...

—¿Qué no te sorprendería? ¿Que tuviera yo una... doble agenda? ¿Que estuviera intentando engañarte?

—Que te lo hubieran ordenado, sí.

—¡Pero si me hubieran ordenado eso no lo habría hecho!

—Ahí está.

—Podrían habérmelo pedido y quizás... sería justo lo que Miguel quisiera que hiciera.

—Por eso digo que no me extrañaría.

—Pero no lo han hecho, porque ese no es mi proyecto.

—Eso dices.

—No es que lo diga por decirlo —deja de moverse—. Descorporizame.

—No.

—No, no, hazlo.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Deberías, si es lo que necesito para que me creas...

—Eso es lo que me dirías si te hubieran... ordenado hacerlo.

—¡Desde luego que no lo es!

—Suena como que sí.

—No, Aamón, ¡no! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Esto ha sido un accidente!

—Es que justo eso dirías.

—No, ¡claro que no diría eso! No es de decir, ¡lo sabes!

—¿Y qué dirías?

—No lo sé, soy pésimo para mentir, Aamón. Te diría que es verdad.

—Mmmm no estoy seguro.

—¿Qué hago para que estés seguro? —pregunta DESESPERADO.

—No lo sé.

—Quieres que... es que no sé. ¿Qué te parece que no haría?

—No lo sé, probablemente también intentarías convencerme desesperadamente.

—Ya no confías en mi... —susurra, notándolo.

Aamón se humedece los labios sin querer contarles que tardó... Bueno, necesitó todos los años que necesitó antes de lograr acostarse con él. Ni tampoco que... o sea, la historia de la descorporización siempre le ha parecido... Nadie se enteró en ese momento. Nadie importante. Y aunque hacer estallar de la rabia al Arcángel de la paciencia solo por perder al Backgamon tenía su parte atractiva... no la tenía morir por eso.


	133. Chapter 133

_Aamón se humedece los labios sin querer contarles que tardó... Bueno, necesitó todos los años que necesitó antes de lograr acostarse con él. Ni tampoco que... o sea, la historia de la descorporización siempre le ha parecido... Nadie se enteró en ese momento. Nadie importante. Y aunque hacer estallar de la rabia al Arcángel de la paciencia solo por perder al Backgamon tenía su parte atractiva... no la tenía morir por eso._

—¿Qué? —presiona Belcebú.

—Nada... solo pensaba.

—¿En cómo te lo tiraste? ¿O... En que te descorporizó? —pregunta sonriendo de lado, recordando lo que ha dicho Mammón.

—¿Q-Qué? —se sonroja.

—Así que es cierto...

—¿Cierto?

—Que te descorporizó.

—No —frunce el ceño.

—Oh...

—Es cierto que me lo tiré, era mi única intención y la idea era que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?

Se echa para atrás en su asiento, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—Ajá...

—Pues ¿cómo lo conseguiste tú, niña? Yendo ahí y haciéndolo.

—Pero sí que sabía lo que hacía... él.

—Bueno, pues en mi caso, no.

Belcebú entrecierra los ojos y le mira porque tampoco le ha hecho mucha gracia este asunto del "niña".

—Como sea, no parece haber funcionado todo tan bien.

—¿Por?

—Te lo habrás tirado una vez y después se habrá dado cuenta...

—No, claro que no. No sabía lo que era eso, no sabía que era pecado y no lo sintió como tal.

—¿Pero cómo no iba a saberlo? ¿Es que no estuvo en Sodoma y Gomorra? —pregunta Crowley.

—Vamos, es que... yo entiendo que sean ángeles y no entiendan cosas obvias y básicas —Belcebú asiente al comentario de Crowley—, pero esto es demasiado obvio.

—¡No fue como en Sodoma y Gomorra! —protesta.

—¿Entonces cómo fue? —Belcebú inclina la cabeza con esa protesta.

—Oh... —responde Crowley sin poder evitarlo, entendiendo y luego se lleva las manos a la boca.

—Ohh ¿qué? —Belcebú le mira—. ¿¡Están diciendo que fue todo suavecito y ridículo?! —como si tú no quisieras que fuera suavecito y ridículo...

—_What?_ No. Está diciendo que él... se hizo mujer.

Belcebú se sonroja por haberlo pensado.

—Ooohhhh... oh... —mira a Aamón—. Ah, vaya... ya... eso.

—No fue... fue solo por... esto —Ojos en blanco de Aamón.

—¿Solo por hacerlo? Ya... ya.

—Pues porque lo de Sodoma y Gomorra estaba claro.

—Pero se parece lo bastante... ¿No?

Aamón la mira con cara de circunstancias.

—No. Imagina esto... —toma algo de encima de la mesa y se lo guarda en un bolsillo. Belcebú le mira sin entender.

—No me robes mis cosas... —que nos conocemos.

Saca una moneda y se la deja en la mesa. Belcebú la mira y él le medio sonríe.

—¿Me acabas de comprar algo?

—Es un pequeño gesto... pero es lo mismo.

—Mmmm... ¿una cosa a cambio de la otra?

—Entre un hurto y un negocio. Un pecado y una actividad normal.

—Ohhh... —piensa en ese asunto de ella pidiéndole a Gabriel que se casen... es ESA misma diferencia. Crowley carraspea un poco porque... bueno...

—S-Supongo que hay formas de hacer que no fuera algo... ilícito.

—No. Hay formas de hacerle creer que no es ilícito a un ángel inocentón.

—Ohh... solo hacerle creer. ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Pues las sutiles diferencias entre poner una moneda o no.

—Pero como cuales en este tema concreto.

—¡Cualesquiera! —protesta sonrojándose porque la idea era que si se querían no era pecado.

—¡Que me digas eso no es útil! —Belcebú frunce un poco el ceño.

—Pues yo qué sé, ¡tú caso no es el mío!

—¡Pero también es un Arcángel!

—Además... ¿Ahora resulta que quieres tirártelo más veces?

—Pues claro que quiero tirármelo más veces. Tiene una placentera y grande verga, ¿por qué no querría? —suelta tan cínica, intentando sinceramente no sonrojarse porque... no es por su placentera y grande verga que quiere hacerlo.

—Suenas enamorada.

—_What the fuck!_ ¡Claro que no estoy enamorada! —chilla bastante histérica.

—Más confirmación para mis sospechas

—¿¡Cuál _bloody_ confirmación de mierda?! Yo no puedo enamorarme, somos demonios, ¡los demonios no se enamoran!

—Pues no es lo que parece.

—¿En qué mierda te parece eso? No tienes ni idea —le mira, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mira, yo me lo saqué de encima después de usarlo. No sirven de nada una vez logras eso.

Belcebú mira de reojo a Crowley, que está intentando volverse uno con su silla.

—Pues no he terminado de usarlo, no veo por qué no pueda usarlo en repetidas ocasiones si sirve para eso.

—No lo hacen tan bien.

Belcebú se humedece los labios y vuelve a mirar a Crowley de reojo que... está pensando en las ventajas de tener dedos. O sea, no los tiene al ser una serpiente y están muy bien... mira cómo se doblan por los nudillos y se desdoblan.

—¿T-Te lo tiraste una vez y luego... te lo sacaste de encima? —¡no seas mentiroso, Aamón!

—Exacto.

—Él no desechó al suyo después de eso —Belcebú acusa a Crowley solo para no decir que lla tampoco.

—_W-What?_ —Crowley se sonroja y Aamón los fulmina con muy poca paciencia y especialmente ardido, porque claro, los dos tan perfectamente felices que dan asco.

—¿Y q-qué hiciste para desecharle? —pregunta Belcebú con esa mirada de Aamón, aclarándose la garganta y pensando un poco ansiosa y preocupadamente que ELLA no podría desechar a Gabriel ni aunque quisiera.

Aamón se humedece los labios y no responde.

—E-Es decir... ¿No es él el que...? ¿No te amenazaba él c-con dejarte de hablar con frecuencia? —pregunta Belcebú bastante interesada en este asunto.

—Eso... no funcionaba conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Belcebú VOLVIENDO a mirar a Crowley de reojo pensando que quizás... el Arcángel no le había demostrado ese asunto asquerosamente embriagador que tenía el amor, que le hacía que le latiera el corazón al triple de velocidad y que le sudaran las manos solo de pensar en no volver a sentirlo.

Crowley entrecierra los ojos con eso empezando a pensar que va de farol OBVIAMENTE. Ahí va Belcebú a mirar a Aamón otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? —insiste Belcebú frunciendo el ceño

—Porque no funcionaba así él. Él era el que había decidido venir a hablar conmigo para mejorar las relaciones entre cielo e infierno. Si no quería volver a hablarme pues... allá él —se encoge de hombros.

—P-Pero igualmente los ángeles hacen eso de... E-Es decir... y-y... ¿qué? ¿Solo dejó de... volver a hablarte y ya?

—Literalmente.

—Y n-no le... no te... —Belcebú parpadea.

—No, claro que no.

—Yo tampoco —siente la necesidad de añadir Crowley.

Belcebú se revuelve pensando en TODO lo que ha hecho ella y sonrojándose. Aamón mira a Crowley y este carraspea.

—Yo dejé de hablarme con él por un siglo.

—¡Pero has dicho que el vino a buscarte otra vez! —protesta Belcebú, nerviosa pensando en un siglo sin hablar con Gabriel y sintiendo la posibilidad como... aplastante—. Y seguramente él... el... el tuyo. En algún punto te buscó o algo así —insiste para Aamón.

—Ah, sí, claro —sigue Crowley—. No hacía más que ponerse en problemas con los nazis para llamar mi atención.

Belcebú mira a Aamón, aún bastante preocupada.

—No. ¿Para qué? —responde Aamón y Crowley traga saliva.

—¿¡No te... me estás diciendo que un día simplemente dejó de buscarte para siempre y... y-y ya?! —pregunta Belcebú mirando a Aamón.

—No ha vuelto a bajar. Al menos al infierno.

Belcebú se echa atrás en su enorme silla, subiendo los pies y haciéndose un poco bolita. Ya... ya había pensado en esto como posibilidad.

—Pero no parecía del todo molesto con la idea de volver a verte... en la tierra —sigue Crowley.

Aamón le mira como si tuviera tres cabezas. Aunque eso podría ser algo normal, así que vamos a decir una aureola.

—¿C-Cuánto ha pasado de esto? —pregunta Belcebú

—¿Qué... qué? —Aamón le hace un gesto a Belcebú para que se calle

Crowley traga saliva y mira a Belcebú, sí claro, a él le da igual... Belcebú frunce el ceño y espera a ver qué dice Crowley, que se encoge de hombros.

—A lo mejor a cambio de algunos detalles más...

Aamón frunce el ceño.

—Tendrías que verle... —susurra Belcebú.

Aamón mira a Belcebú con eso, ella se humedece los labios y no le mira, mira su escritorio, bajando los pies y tomando unos papeles de por ahí, desorganizándolos de manera distinta a lo desorganizados que están.

—Quizás para vengarte, o por _fucking_ curiosidad, o... para encontrar _bloody_ respuestas. Yo qué sé. Ningún ángel debería tener el poder de hacer eso... —agrega.

Aamón frunce el ceño sin entender porque Belcebú querría que... se viera con Raguel.

—De hecho, si se largó así... merecía... _fucking_ caer —sigue ella un poco más pasionalmente de lo que debería.

—¿Caer?

_—Y-Yes._

—¿Caer por... irse al cielo y no volver?

—_Yes_ —asegura ella bastante tajante.

—¿Eso querrías para Gabriel?

Belcebú traga saliva, nerviosa. Si Gabriel se largará para siempre y dejará de quererla así... seguramente merecería caer.

—Si dejara de hablarte... querrías que cayera y le tuviéramos aquí entre los nuestros.

—Haciendo un drama —añade Crowley

—Le mandaría al rio de azufre hirviendo para toda la eternidad, sí.

—Nah —niega Aamón—. A mí no importaba lo suficiente para tener tanto rencor.

Belcebú le mira, incomoda. Crowley traga saliva porque ni aun en los peores momentos que Aziraphale le sacaba de quicio, que los había. Y constantes. Quisiera mandarlo al puto río de azufre al que todos le tenían tanta fe.

—Quizás, entonces, sea mejor que no le veas —determina Belcebú, cruzándose de brazos y preguntándose si de verdad Gabriel sería capaz de largársele y no quererle ni un poquito como para no volver en miles de años.

—N-Nunca dije que quisiera hacerlo. O no hacerlo —se revuelve

—¿Por qué querrías? —responde ella que ha propuesto que le fuera a ver porque ella, pese a todo, está segura de que saltaría a la primera oportunidad.

—No lo sé, si él tiene interés después de todo este tiempo... Podría... solo es curiosidad.

—¡Es justo lo que yo decía!

—La diferencia es que si no voy... tampoco pasa nada —miente con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Te quería? —pregunta Belcebú sin creerle, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Q-Qué? —Esa pregunta le toma con la guardia baja.

—¿Lo hacía o no?

—¿C-Cómo voy a...? Sí.

—Entonces vete a otro con esa mierda de que no pasa puto nada si no vas —protesta Belcebú.

—Pero yo no le quería de vuelta.

—Le diré eso la próxima vez que le vea, entonces —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿A quién? ¿A Gabriel? No podría importarme menos lo que le digas.

—Al arcángel ese tuyo, a Raguel.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar algo? No. Tampoco me importa.

Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ehm... —vacila Crowley—. No me malinterpretéis, me encanta esta fiesta de la pasivo-agresividad, los corazones rotos y la competencia sobre quien es más desalmado. Es una forma fantástica pasar la velada, pero...

Belcebú se gira a mirarle, frunciendo el ceño. Aamón pone los ojos en blanco con lo de los corazones rotos.

—¿Tienes algún _bloody_ mejor lugar al que ir?

—Ah... bueno, el caso es que...

_—What?_

—N-No.

—¿Tú vas a contarnos algo más o te vuelves al calabozo? —pregunta Belcebú a Aamón repentinamente de mal humor porque nada de esto la ayuda. Al contrario, si algo, la pone más ansiosa.

—Pues... Sí —decide de repente, porque no quiere volver al calabozo si Raguel planea bajar a la tierra próximamente.

—Bien —Belcebú le mira a los ojos.

Aamón mira alrededor porque lo que necesita es una forma de salir de aquí. La que sea. Está seguro que por mucho que le cuente lo mandará de nuevo al calabozo al terminar, así que lo que necesita es contarle cosas para hacer tiempo para encontrar una salida.

—¿Buscas algo?

—No —¡a mira fijamente a los ojos. Podría hacer un exorcismo. Los descorporizaría a los tres y en la confusión podría darles esquinazo.

Podrías decir que quieres ir a verle.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a contar?

¡No va a rogarle! Eso no va a servir.

Belcebú mira su reloj porque... ahora quiere ir a buscar a Gabriel y si no va a contarle nada muy...

—Unos... días más tarde... —cortinita de estrellas

¿Ajá? No sé cómo le avisó que ya estaba con cuerpo... ¿vamos a asumir que baja ya sabiéndolo?

Pues le mandó una palomita o algo. Le mandó a chibiGabriel.

Raguel baja, esta vez sin flores... porque ningunas flores compensan lo que ha hecho... Túnica blanca, lisa y cara de suma preocupación. Vacila en cuanto le ve, sonriendo un poco.

Aamón siente que vuelve a estar de buen humor por primera vez en toda la semana al verle.

—Oh, por Dios. Al fin!

Aun se siente mejor con eso. Abre los brazos para ir a abrazarle y el ángel le LLENA de amor nada más tocarle apretándole en el abrazo. Aamón le aprieta contra sí.

—Lo siento mucho...

—No ha pasado nada, mira ¡ya vuelvo a ser yo! —lo levanta de la cintura y le hace dar una vuelta. Raguel se ríe dejándole hacer.

—Menos mal, ¡te echaba de menos! —asegura sinceramente yendo a besarle.

Aamón le besa de vuelta.

A estas alturas ya hemos dejado los besos castos y suavecitos atrás, dando paso a unos cómodos buenos besos lo bastante intensos como para empalmarle con extrema facilidad.

Alaaaaa ¿no eras un ángel?

Lo es, pero ni lo asocia con algo propiamente malo. Solo es una reacción del cuerpo a querer a alguien tan intensamente al menos como él quiere a Aamón.

Mira qué bonito.

No le vas a hacer sentir culpable por esto, y aún menos ahora... ¡es un mal día!

Nah, si está muy feliz de verle... Ehm... también.

Al fin, Raguel se separa del beso sonriendo, con los labios hinchaditos. Aamón le mira con ojos de amor.

—Creo que no vamos a volver a jugar nada nunca jamás... —Raguel recarga su mejilla contra la de Aamón.

—Qué exagerado.

Raguel de ríe.

—Al menos hoy, no lo he traído... ¿ya me has perdonado?

—De hecho tengo un juego nuevo.

—Pero ya sabes cómo me pongo...

—Creo que en este podrías ganar tú —sonríe, el ángel le mira con sospecha—. Es más de habilidad física y menos se pensar —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Raguel frunce el ceño.

—Nada, nada... Así es el juego —levanta las manos.

—Acabas de decir que no se pensar.

—Acabo de decir que eres más atlético que yo.

—Bueno, ¿en qué consiste?

—Ah, ¿sí quieres jugarlo?

—Pues... quiero saber de qué va.

—¿Sabes cuándo nos damos besos que no son... en la boca? —se humedece los labios, se sonroja un poco tomando aire.

—A ti te gustan mucho —Raguel asiente, sonriendo un poco.

—E-Ehm... S-Sí, b-bueno... —Se sonroja más. El ángel le acaricia la mejilla, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas que... h-habíamos probado una vez... de... hacerlo a... la vez?

—Dar y recibir besos en otras partes a la vez... si —asiente—, luego dijimos que no era tan necesario porque no hay prisa...

—Sí, bueno, esto es... parecido. Es a la... vez. Pero no es con la boca.

—¿Entonces? —Raguel inclina la cabeza

—Es con... es... bueno. Con la misma... parte

—¿Cuál misma parte? —pregunta sin terminar de entender.

—Pues en vez de uno con la boca y otro... los dos... con lo otro.

El ángel parpadea un poco.

—Aunque si no quieres pues no hace falta —gira la cara, súper nervioso.

—No, no digo que no quiera, es que... no acabo de entender... —Raguel se humedece los labios.

—E-Es más fácil si... es... o sea...

—Por qué no lo hacemos en vez de que me expliques tanto... si tú quieres hacer es lo mínimo que después de lo que te hice...

El demonio se sonroja más aun y él le da un besito en los labios. Lo vas a hacer explotar antes de empezar

—Lo que quieras hacer, lo hacemos, mi vida.

Aamón asiente suavemente, avergonzado. Raguel le acaricia la mejilla otra vez y le da un besito en ella y otro en el cuello. Él se mueve un poco porque le hace cosquillas.

—Estás... queriéndome... Me gusta sentirlo.

Se sonroja más, porque... sí. Uhh. El ángel le abraza de la cintura.

—U-Un poco... —confiesa.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Sonríe.

—Y-Yo... voy a... —traga saliva y chasquea los dedos, solo cambiando lo que hay entre sus piernas

—¿A qué? —es que... vas como trescientas vueltas adelante que él.

—A prepararme mejor. No te preocupes.

—¿Prepararte cómo? —pregunta con suavidad, sonriendo de lado.

Le toma de la mano y hace que la ponga en... sus regiones vitales.

—Oh... pero... ¿qué te ha pasado? —tan preocupado.

—Nada... es... como si fuera una boca.

—¿U-Una boca? ¿Ahí abajo? —levanta las cejas tan inocente.

—Exacto.

—Eso es un poco demoníaco...

—Sí, las mujeres pueden ser horribles.

Raguel inclina la cabeza otra vez, en serio... vas quinientos pasos adelante que él. Aamón le sonríe un poco nervioso.

—¿Mujeres?

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Pero no sé si entiendo lo que dices...

—No pasa nada.

—¿Estás bien? Es lo que quiero.

—Sí, sí... —carraspea.

—¿Qué quieres que haga,

—Ehm... vamos a ir a... —mira la cama en el cuarto en el que están, nervioso—. Vamos a empezar como... s-siempre.

—Sí, sí... Estás nervioso.

—Ehm... sí —le sonríe otra vez.

—¿Por? —pregunta acariciándole un poco el pecho y mirándole a los ojos.

—Es algo... diferente.

—¿Diferente malo?

Aamón traga saliva porque... qué tal que... cae. Qué tal que le hace caer.

—¿Vas a lastimarme? —pregunta con suavidad, realmente sin pensarlo—. Nah... Nunca lo haces.

—¿Qué pasaría si...?

—¿Si qué? —Le acaricia la espalda y le besa la mejilla.

—Nada. Si nada —le mira a los ojos pensando que no. No va a caer. Ella... No hay ninguna Ella. Ella es un ángel más cualquiera con muchas ínfulas. Raguel no va a escribirlo y ella no va a saber nada. No va a caer.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño y estás demasiado preocupado por algo... —mano al pecho. Le transmite más afecto del que de por si ya le imprime al tacto—. Está todo bien... no voy a hacerte daño otra vez.

—Qué tal si te doy un beso... con mi nueva boca.

—Quiero todos los besos que me des con todas tus bocas... —sonríe —. Te miraré con todos mis ojos.

—Desnúdate.

—¿Del... todo? —Levanta las cejas, porque eso así así... es nuevo.

—Sí.

—Eso no lo hemos hecho antes, siempre lo haces tu con besos...

—Ya lo sé, pero... es diferente.

—¿Tú también vas a quitarte la ropa?

—Ehm... B-Bueno.

—¿No quieres?

—Es que yo... me veré raro.

Raguel sonríe de lado y le mira a los ojos

—¿Tú crees que yo no? Ya hemos tenido esta discusión sobre cuándo fue la última vez que estuve desnudo... —levanta una mano... y chasquea los dedos, desnudándoles a ambos. Claro, Raguel, muy inocente tú.

Aamón se cubre con las manos porque ¡no es eso por lo que se lo va a ver!

—¿Qué?

—N-Nada.

El otro además está bastante empalmadito el muy cínico, completamente desvergonzado.

—Te ves bien —asegura el demonio.

—¿Crees? Siempre he pensado que quizás debí elegir un mejor cuerpo.

Niega.

—Es igual, es el... cuerpo humano. Creo que te caería bien aún en mi forma de ángel —se ríe un poco.

—A mí me... no me caes bien.

—¡Qué voy a no caerte bien! —Raguel se ríe más.

—Tú no me caes bien, yo a ti te quiero.

Raguel parpadea, y le mira a los ojos con esa declaración.

—No pensé que una fuera excluyente de la otra... —le pone una mano en el pecho.

—Una es... más que la otra.

—Yo también te quiero —Raguel sonríe sinceramente.

Aamón deja de cubrirse ahí abajo y se tapa la cara con las manos. Raguel se ríe un poquito porque... ¡mira que mono es! abrazándole.

—¿Estás bieeeeen?

Él... Ella asiente sin destaparse la cara. El ángel le da un beso sobre las manos haciendo que ella le mire entre los dedos.

—Mejor dame besos.

Aamón se destapa la cara y traga saliva.

—¿Es algo con el cuerpo nuevo que te preocupa? No sé porque hoy estas tan asustado —le pone una mano en cada mejilla

—No estoy asustado.

—Pareces asustado —sonríe.

—No... No —miente

—Se supone que el asustado era yo.

Le mira con cara de... la ignorancia es una bendición.

—Yo temía que... estuvieras ahora enfadado conmigo, o... me temieras de alguna manera. Y mira qué bien está todo —le vuelve a vaciar afecto a través de las manos, ella le sonríe porque...— No hay nada que temer, estamos aquí tú y yo, todo está bien —le abraza del todo, cerrando los ojos.

Ella le abraza de vuelta, relajándose. Raguel le aprieta contra sí, acariciándole la espalda.

—Gracias por seguirme queriendo pese a todo.

—Pues no es algo que pueda elegir.

—¿Cómo no? Podrías... al menos querer dejar de hacerlo. ¿Quisieras?

—Nah.

—Entonces déjame darte las gracias por seguir queriendo... —Raguel se ríe.

—Vale, vale.

Raguel le hunde la nariz en el cuello, otra vez bastante conforme con quedarse ahí, disfrutando el amor en general y la cercanía

Aamón le acaricia la espalda y le guía un poco hacia la cama, a donde se deja llevar tan tranquilito como corderito al matadero.

Que feo suena esoooooo.

Le besa y le echa sobre ella. Pues no sabe lo que vas a hacerle, pero él... esta feliz. Se ríe, porque Aamón hoy parece especialmente torpe y nervioso, pero igualmente le echaba de menos. Los abrazos y los besos y no deja de sentirse culpable por haberle descorporizado.

Así que si esta vez, quería más besos, iba a dárselos. Si quería que le besara entero, iba a besarle entero.

Lo que quiere es besarle hasta que esté completamente feliz, puede que le ayude un poco con la mano.

Eso... lo de la mano le distrae un poco. No tarda mucho en estar a punto.

—¿Q-Qué... ha-haces?

—Prepararte.

—¿P-Para qué?

—Para meter...lo dentro, si no está duro no... Es un poco más complicado que con la boca.

—¿Meterlo? —lo mira, descolocado y luego a Aamón.

—Pues en la... otra boca.

—Ohh... si es difícil no tienes que hacerlo. Tú no tienes que hacer nada, debería hacerlo yo.

—Shhh... shhh... quiero hacerlo, ¿vale? Lo bueno es que no tienes que avisarme para que me aparte antes.

—¿N-No? Pero... no. Espera... eres tú el que debería... estar así y yo hacer que tú te sintieras bien.

—Si esto sale bien... me sentiré bien también, a la vez.

Parpadea y yo te recomiendo que lo hagas antes de...

—Vamos, calma, déjame probar —se le sube encima, él le pone las manos en la cintura.

—¿Seguro que te va a gustar? ¿Cómo sabes?

Y ahí va Aamón a meter... A en B sin responder. Raguel arquea un poco la espalda, sintiéndose repentinamente del todo rodeado por un calor y humedad... Ehm... indescriptibles.

También el demonio al sentirle dentro, echando atrás la cabeza. Las caderas de Raguel se mueven instintivamente.

—A-A-Aamón...

Y con él el demonio, apoyándosele en el pecho para mantener el equilibrio al moverse... Esto NO se parece a un beso.

—A-A-Aamón...

—Oh, Dios mío...

—N-No me... a-ah!—intenta protestar, pero...

Ni siquiera está llamándole a él propiamente pero... sigue haciendo sonidos guturales.

Ah, ahora no le llama a él.

Sí hombre, sí.

Raguel cierra los ojos, porque esta es una sensación extraña e intensa. Le transfiere amor a Aamón con toda la piel como... puede.

Aamón casi le da palmas y la verdad es que demasiado pronto es que...

—A-Aamón... v-voy...

—¡Hazlo!

Lo hace, dejándose llevar del todo. Más gritos de la demonio hasta saca las alas moteadas de búho, cosa que nunca había hecho con Raguel, que le medio mira hacer sin dejar de... hacerle sentir amor.

Las mueve, arriba y abajo, para ayudarse a moverse, tirando la mitad de las cosas del cuarto.

El ángel le deja, algo impresionado con todo esto, sin saber que hacer o como... hacerle sentir mejor o algo. Se está sintiendo perfectamente bien, créenos.

Raguel le sonríe un poco pensando que así, con las alas fuera, se ve impresionante. Le mira, levantando la barbilla.

—T-Te quiero... —susurra casi sin voz.

—Y yo a ti —se echa adelante otra vez.

El ángel le toca el ala con una mano y ella se sonroja un poco, girando la cara hacia la mano. Le mete un poquito los dedos entre las plumas.

—E-Esto no se parece a... un beso...

—Me... habían prometido que sí—se vuelve a él.

Le busca un beso, ella se lo da.

—Te ves espectacular con esas alas... negras y blancas —susurra al separarse.

—N-No las... habías visto —se sonroja, escondiéndolas de nuevo.

—Nooooo

Se sonroja más.

—Quiero verlas.

Vuelve a sacarlas, tímidamente.

—Extiéndelas.

Lo hace y vuelve a tirar algo que había sospechosamente sobrevivido. Raguel sonríe.

—Uy!

—Yo creo que son más grandes que las mías... y de colores —comenta el ángel mirando los matices de marrón oscuro y negro con puntos blancos y rojizos.

—De... B-Búho.

—Son suaves y... preciosas—las acaricia.

—Pensé que te pondrían nervioso.

—Nada tuyo me lo pone...

—Salvo el backgamon —sonríe. Raguel aprieta los ojos y ella se ríe.

—Tienes razón.

—Venga, solo te estoy molestando.

—Lo he anotado en el libro.

—No debiste.

—Es una falta... lastimar a alguien a quien amo

—No sucedió nada, no creo que ni lo notaran.

—Gracias a Dios —le toca la cara —. ¿Te ha gustado esto?

—S-Sí.

—A mí también —sonríe estirándose un poco.

—¿Sí? ¿Más que con la boca?

—No sé, me gusta cómo te sientes y como me siento cuando estamos así, cerca —Se encoge de hombros. Ella le sonríe—. No quisieras, a veces...

—¿Eh?

—Solo ser tú y yo sin cielo ni infierno...

La demonio parpadea un poco y... asiente.

—Ser Raguel y Aamón...

—¿Y qué quisieras ser en esa... vida?

—¿Un humano? Eso sería... extraño —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por?

—¿Imaginas ser mortal y propenso a... todas las cosas que les pasan?

—Moriríamos...

—Eso no me gustaría.

—Creo que a ellos tampoco.

—Ya, ya lo sé... creo de hecho que no debería estar pensando esto —Se encoge de hombros.

—Pero... por otro lado no tendrías que apuntar nada.

—Alguna otra tendría que hacer, pero no, no sería necesariamente revisar lo que hace la gente que quiero.

—Podrías ser alguacil.

—No me intentes hacer odiar el trabajo que nuestra señora me dio —suspira y ella de ríe—. ¡Aunque te rías!

—Pues es que es mi trabajo.

—Tú solo me haces pensar... quizás cosas que no debería.

—¿Porque no ibas a deber pensar algo?

—No creo que a Nuestra Señora le gusten.

—No crees que si ella fuera tan omnipotente y realmente no le gustaran... ¿no haría que no los tuvieras?

—No va a hacer eso, no tendría yo libre albedrío.

—Igualmente no lo tienes, ya que si a ella no le gusta lo que piensas...

—Sí lo tengo, puedo pensar lo que quiera.

—Si puedes pensar lo que quieras no va a protestar.

—Puedo pensarlo. Pero hay cosas que hasta yo sé... que es extralimitarme un poco.

—¿Qué es lo más escandaloso que se te ocurre?

—¡No me preguntes esas cosas, que me haces pensarlas! —aprieta los ojos.

—Anda, cobarde.

—¡No Es por cobarde! —protesta un poco, aunque si lo es un poco.

—Solo dime que es lo peor que se te ocurre. ¿Quemar una iglesia? Matar a todos los Arcángeles? ¿Una... fiesta pagana?

—¿Por qué iba a querer quemar un templo? ¡No! Son... ideas más peligrosas que eso.

—¿Aja?

—Ideas sobre... nosotros.

—Oh, nosotros... ¿haciendo qué?

—Tú y yo. No somos tan distintos, por las que intento vernos diferentes —se sonroja un poco y gira la cara, apretando los ojos culpablemente

—¿Verme a mi como un ángel es lo más escandaloso que se te ocurre? ¿O te ves cómo un demonio?

—O-Olvídalo —Vacila tan nerviosito negando con la cabeza.

—Anda, cuéntame.

—No creo que seas... malo. No alcanzo a verte como un ente malo.

—¿¡Qué coño...?!

—¿Ahora tú vas a escandalizarte también?

—Pues soy el príncipe del infierno, ¿cómo vas a decir que no me ves como un ente malo?

—Pues... no lo hago —le acaricia la mejilla y le mira a los ojos.

—¡Pues es un error!

—Mmmmm...

—¡No puedes dudar eso!

—Tampoco creo que yo sea tan... bueno.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué crees que eres?

—Pues... no lo sé. Algo como tú.

—Un demonio.

—No, no me estás entendiendo. Tenemos esta idea de que... tú eres horrible y yo soy perfecto y ni uno ni lo otro.

—Yo nunca pensé que tú fueras perfecto.

—¿No? Pues...

—Ni por un solo segundo.

—Yo sí pensé que fueras... malo.

—Bueno, vosotros siempre tenéis prejuicios.

—Y no deberíamos. No somos tan buenos como deberíamos ser, ni yo tan justo.

—¿No?

—Eso me haces pensar... te mate, Aamón... ¿cómo puedo compararme con el resto?

—Porque fue un accidente.

—Creo que... Dios los ha juzgado muy duramente. A ti al menos...

—No, no lo creo.

—¿¡P-Perdona?! —levanta las cejas.

—Pues... si esto era lo que necesitaba para ser libre.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo no soy libre?

—Si no puedes ni pensar.

—¡Sí que puedo pensar!

—Dices que si piensas se va a enfadar.

—Si pienso cosas concretas podría enfadarse... pero no es que no pueda pensarlas.

—Hombre, si se va a enfadar...

—Pues como yo me puedo enfadar contigo si piensas algunas cosas... porque te quiero.

—¿Vas a dejar de pensar que soy bueno porque yo me enfado?

—¿Vas a intentar demostrarme que no lo eres... enfadándote?

—Uh! Eso sí es peligroso... Así que si Dios se enfada contigo por pensar algo... ¿es mala? Que interesante.

—No, no... no. Ugh. Las reglas no le aplican a ella, ¿vale?

—¡Anda que no!

—No lo hacen, ella... es Dios.

—Y es mala.

—No lo es, solo... Tú tampoco.

—¿Así que ahora la ira no es un pecado?

—Lo es, ¡pero cualquiera puede cometerlo! Yo lo he visto y confirmado.

—Tal vez sí que soy una mala influencia para ti —sonríe.

—No debería pensarlo —se le esconde en el cuello.

—Lo que no debería nadie es prohibirte pensar lo que quieras —le acaricia la espalda.

—Me lo prohíbo yo, no es ella. Pero es imposible no pensar, que al menos tú... no eres todo lo que deberías ser.

—Pues tampoco tú.

—Todos tienen mejores y mayores expectativas de mi... pero el cielo debería replantearse lo de ustedes.

—Tal vez cuando nos mezclamos... nos volvemos más humanos. Unos y otros.

—Tenemos que mezclarnos más, entonces.

La demonio sonríe.

—Quizás eso quiere ella... que nos acerquemos. Que nos... mezclemos hasta el punto en que ustedes dejen de ser todo lo malos que son y nosotros dejemos de guardar el amor solo para nosotros.

—Entonces no creo que le moleste que pienses esas cosas.

—Cada vez las pienso más... pero son ideas... revolucionarias y mal vistas.

—Pero la única opinión que importa es la de ella, ¿no?

—Ella no suele opinar de esto, tiene cosas más importantes de las cuales opinar... como de los humanos.

—Entonces no va a castigarte.

—Hmm... No lo sé. Yo solo estoy... intentado racionalizar esto hasta el punto en que... yo mismo me creo que quizás... está bien.

—Lo estás logrando.

—Se siente bien, todo el tiempo —Se muerde el labio.

Aamón le da un beso y Raguel sonríe un poco con eso.

—¿Tú también te sientes así todo el tiempo? Bien.

—Sí.

—No entiendo por qué nadie más me hace sentir... así —le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz.

—Nadie más es tú... Ehm... —se sonroja

—Mi...

—Pues... A-Amante. Pareja. Novio. Lo que sea, como lo quieras llamar —no le mira

—¿Cómo has dicho? —levanta las cejas porque estos términos son... nuevos.

—¿Cómo he dicho qué?

—¿Amante? ¿Pareja? —Se le separa a mirarle.

—¿N-No? —Se sonroja.

—No lo... no lo... había pensado.

Aamón le mira con cara de "¿Cómo no lo vas a haber pensado? Yo no he pensado otra cosa en los últimos puto cuarenta años".

—No había puesto un nombre a esto... porque una pareja es... como...

—O-O sea, solo es una palabra, no... Significa nada —es que hasta le detiene el corazón.

—Es... no... Bueno tú significas mucho. Eres mi...Mi... m-mi... no sé. ¿Yo soy tu pareja? ¿Tú novio? Lo del amante suena... pecaminoso.

—Pues lo lógico es que... lo que sea para ti seas tú para mí, esto es recíproco, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Que implica las parejas?

—Pues... lo que... queramos.

—Eres especial y distinto. Pero eso implicaría... no sé si tú y yo pudiéramos ser pareja.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque creo que... eso no está permitido. Como con los humanos. Ni engendrar.

—No es como que vayamos a engendrar nada.

—Pero las parejas... —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Aja?

—Hacen otras cosas malas. O no malas, pero cosas... que hacen las parejas que nosotros... no.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues cosas para engendrar, precisamente

—Ah... Ehm, bueno, pero... aparte de eso...

—Y esto no se parece en nada —no le mira.

—Oh... B-Bueno.

—¿O crees que sí? —vamos, que lo que ocurre es que Raguel no tien A.

—Ehm... t-tal vez no.

—Aunque solo siento por ti lo que siento... ¿Tú que piensas? —le mira a los ojos

—Que... E-Es el... amor lo que... define...

Le besa en los labios. Se calla, dejándole y carraspea frente a Belcebú.

—Con la cara que pones... —Belcebú levanta una ceja.

—_What_?

—Ya me imagino en que estás pensando con esa cara que pones.

—Lo único que digo es que hay maneras —se sonroja un poco y aparta la mirada.

—Claro que las hay, todos lo hacemos.

—¿Qué quieres de mi entonces, Belcebú?

Belcebú se humedece los labios porque aún no lo tiene claro, ella misma.

—¿No se han visto desde entonces ni has hecho eso desde entonces?

—Desde un poco más tarde, pero sí.

—¿Y estarías dispuesto a persuadirle otra vez?

—De hecho, te dije que lo haría en Halloween. No parecías muy interesada.

—En Hallow... ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Tú no dijiste a Gabriel! No pensé que... ¡No entendía la seriedad con la que lo decías!

Levanta una ceja porque igual era un poco sarcástico entonces.

—¿O... no?

—Necesitaría salir de aquí para eso.

—Eso no es problema.

Aamón se levanta.

—Un momento —le detiene Crowley interrumpiendo a Belcebú que iba a detenerle también.

Aamón le mira con los ojos un poco en llamas de poca paciencia, ya casi estaba.

—¿Por qué... dejó de hablarte entonces?

Belcebú se tensa con esa pregunta. Aamón se humedece los labios

—¿Has hecho algo lo suficientemente gordo para que se largue Dos mil años al cielo? —añade ella.

—Por lo visto... —susurra Aamón.

—¿Qué?

—Pues por lo visto sí.

—Pregunto qué cosa es la que hiciste.

—Hablar con Miguel.

Belcebú parpadea y traga saliva.

—¿Ha-Hablar con... Miguel? —pregunta pensando que ella dejó inconsciente a Miguel, poseyó su cuerpo y se hizo pasar por ella en navidades. Eso es mucho peor que... hablar con Miguel

—Le dije que quería a Raguel como encargado de la comunicación con el infierno.

—¿Y qué? Yo he pedido lo mismo para Gabriel ahora que es la idiota de Miguel la que lo hace.

—Pero en ese momento no era para nada su tarea.

—¿Y qué? ¿Sintió que había perdido su d-dignidad?

—¿Dignidad?

—¡Yo qué sé! —se aclara la garganta porque eso se lo dijo Gabriel a ella.

—No... No lo sé. Nunca supe qué pasó con él, solo que Miguel dijo que eso no iba a pasar, que yo era una mala influencia y no dejaría a Raguel volver... lo cumplió.

—No podría impedirle a Gabriel hacer nada —Belcebú frunce el ceño.

—Ni tampoco a Raguel y aun así lo cumplió.

—Y nunca... nunca te busco o te escribió o te mando decir algo o... ¿¡nada?!

—No.

—P-Pero...

Crowley piensa que los Arcángeles son la cosa más cruel que hay en la creación.

—¿Ni siquiera se despidió? ¿O te dijo "no te vuelvo a hablar nunca más, demonio"?

—No.

_—Bloody hell_... ¿y tú no fuiste a buscarle?

Aamón gira la cara.

—Tuviste que ir alguna vez, a buscar al menos una explicación —es que a Belcebú se le NOTA la tensión.

—Nunca recibí ninguna, eso es lo que importa.

—_Bloody hell,_ es que... ¡por Satanás! Como puede largarse así alguien!

—Pues así.

—¡Es horrible! ¡Dos mil años! —Belcebú se está imaginando algo parecido en su caso—. ¡Que asco! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Aun no me creo que vaya a bajar, así que...

—¿Te ha dicho a ti algo? —Belcebú pregunta a Crowley.

—Yo solo le dije que... bueno, bajara un día si quería, no quedamos en nada.

—Sube por él —Belcebú mira a Aamón.

—No

—Es lo que yo hubiera hecho.

—Pero yo no voy a ir por él si él no quiere verme. Y menos después de todo este tiempo.

—Algún interés debe tener si no, no hubiera hablado de eso con él sabiendo quién es.

—Parecía interesado —asiente Crowley.

—Los ángeles son raros, Gabriel me ha dicho a mi también que no quiere volverme a ver y luego me ha buscado por teléfono.

—¿Por teléfono?

—Por mensajes... con otro nombre.

—No se podía hacer eso entonces.

—No... quizás si entonces se pudiera hacer algo hubiera hecho. ¿Qué puedes perder? Necesitas... volver con él. Es lo que has dicho que estás dispuesto a hacer, ¿no?

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —Aparta la mirada.

—Porque hasta ahora el único que lo hace es un _bloody_ angelito regordete que tiene la peor reputación del cielo.

Crowley frunce el ceño con eso.

—¿Y? —pregunta Aamón.

—Y si es un _bloody_ Arcángel el que también hace estas cosas y lo justifica, quizás... yo que sé.

—Mmmm...

—¿Quieres _bloody_ salir de aquí o no?

—Está bien, está bien.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo bien.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Pues tienes que conseguirlo.

—No sé lo que voy a conseguir, Belcebú.

—Pues tendrías que conseguir algo útil, Aamón. O intentarlo con _bloody_ seriedad si no quieres volver a la celda.

—Claro —ojos en blanco.

—¡Aunque me pongas esa _bloody_ cara! Vas a ir ahí arriba, vas a buscarle y vas a seducirle y a tirártelo otra vez.

Aamón la mira de reojo.

—Tienes treinta días.

—¿O si no? —levanta una ceja.

—¿Quieres hacer esto o no? —Belcebú hace los ojos en blanco.

—Sí.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Como sea...

—_What_?

—Que sí, que sí.

—Voy a estarte observando.

—No.

—Entonces voy a estarle observando a él —le mira—. Vete.

Aamón la mira unos instantes y finalmente se levanta. Belcebú mira a Crowley.

—Ve con él.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Me has oído. El Arcángel confía en ti y tú le has dado opciones.

—Sinceramente, _mylord_, yo no creo que el Arcángel realmente...

—¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a ayudarme? —le traspasa con la mirada.

Crowley se calla, se levanta y se va detrás.

Belcebú se muerde el labio... y no pasan muchos segundos antes de que suba a la tierra modo zombie a buscar a Gabriel.

Todos a lo mismo. Todos histéricos al ver a su ángel salvo Crowley que siempre le meten en líos que además él no quiere.

Pensamos que no iba a ir. La verdad Belcebú solo quería que se largara.

Pues no quiere, pero...

Está bien. Mejor. Aunque Aziraphale...

Igual y luego... la otra es capaz de pedirle a él el informe e igualmente esto... él dijo que lo hicieran en la librería.

Sí... Aziraphale puede que esté de acuerdo si prometen no robar ni quemar ni desarmar nada.


	134. Chapter 134

Igualmente, esta escena con quien empieza es con... unas moscas porque Belcebú me da un poco de miedo cuando las cosas no van como ella quiere. No teman.

¿Cómo vamos a no temer?

Pero por ahora... hay una interesante cantidad de moscas deliberadamente acosando a Gabriel hoy.

Gabriel empieza a estar un poco harto de ellas porque la gente le mira raro.

Después de un bueeeen rato es que suena su teléfono.

Nah, pasa de su teléfono, de eso va esto, si no era muy fácil.

Mierda. Las moscas se intensifican y hay un punto en que incluso parece que tuviera un propósito.

Está de retiro espiritual, Bú, déjale respirar o las va a empezar a matar a chasquidos de dedos.

"Buuuuuuu" Deja de ser encantador y ven a hablar con ella cinco minutos.

No.

Ugh. ¡Solo cinco minutos!

No. Las está apartando amablemente...

Ugh, es tan frustrante.

Eso no se lo quita nadie.

Que ni crea que lo hace más encantador. Una monja le pide ayuda en el huerto con voz algo vacía y hueca y un poquito zumbante...

No sé si está... bueno, vale, va a negarse igual.

Ugh ¿Y si no sale nunca más? ¿Y si se pasa los próximos dos mil años haciendo esto? Belcebú empieza a ponerse... ehm... nerviosa. Vamos, por no decir, genuinamente histérica.

—Gracias de todos modos, Dios la bendiga, hermana.

Ugh, ugh, ugh. ¿Por qué no podría al menos ayudar a la monjita?

Está... yendo a... otro sitio.

¿A qué otro sitio?

Otro sitio, ¿vas a perseguirlo?

No está yendo con otra, ¿verdad?

Mmmm...

¡Sí! ¡Ahí están las moscas otra vez!

Vas a perseguirlo. Sigh.

¡Pues claro que va a perseguirlo! Si solo ha venido aquí a verle, a hablar con él y a tratar de averiguar si va o no a... un día largarse para siempre. ¡Y si ese día es hoy o fue hace diez días!

Aparta las moscas con suavidad aun mientras anda por las calles.

Ahhhh, espera, ¿por las calles? Vale, no... por las calles no solo le siguen las sigue ella

Está en la tierra. No. La va a echar.

Le sigue ella sigilosamente.

¿Crees que no siente las presencias malignas?

¡No es maligna! Ugh ¿Por qué no quiere verla? Vale, las moscas le siguen y ella le observa desde lo alto de un edificio.

Atrapa una de las moscas con un gesto rápido.

¡Joder! Vale, vale, ¡síganle menos de cerca!

Gabriel gira un callejón con la mosca en la mano y hace como un jaulita con las manos. Se la acerca a los labios. Belcebú traga saliva.

—No quiero que me sigas ahora, Bú. Voy a matarlas a todas como no me las quites de encima —le susurra a la mosca.

Buuuú, no puede cuando la llama Bú. Es su kriptonita.

Abre las manos.

Las otras moscas se dispersan, casi de golpe. Pero esta sigue parada ahí. Camina un poquito sobre su mano.

—Todas —sonríe mirándola.

La mosca levanta el vuelo con lentitud, hasta ponerse a la altura de sus ojos. Él la sigue con la mirada.

—Dos horas.

La mosca se eleva un poco más, lentamente, intentando que le siga con los ojos, él lo hace y de golpe se aleja desapareciendo y justo ahí, a la altura de donde miran tus ojos, sobre esa cornisa... está Belcebú.

Sonríe y le levanta los dedos. Y luego le manda un beso.

Justo ahí, sobre esa cornisa, hay un ser rojo incandescente del sonrojo. Sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo y levanta tímidamente la mano para saludarle.

Se da la vuelta y sigue andando.

Le mira hacer, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por no seguirle.

Se va a meter al metro.

Pero está intentando... aprender a respetarle. Ugh. ¿A dónde vaaaaaa? ¡Queremos saber!

Si no le seguís no lo sabréis. Se va con la otra

Ughhhhh. Hasta aquí llegó el intento de respetarle.

Qué triste.

Belcebú baja volando y se mete corriendo al metro tras él.

Aaay. Es menos interesante de lo que parece.

¡Solo quiere hacerse una idea de que es!

El problema... es que es difícil que no le veas porque como que... brilla de ese modo y además es súper alto

Y ella es pequeñita. Es fácil esconderse entre la multitud del metro por más maligno que huelas.

De hecho, cambia un poco su ropa, ahora lleva un sombrero y una maleta negra de cuero que no pega con él.

¿Un... sombrero de que tipo?

Humphrey Bogart.

Oh... se disfraza de Don Draper entonces. Eso no ayuda.

Un poco, pero sigue yendo de gris claro/blanco.

Ya, ya, solo nos faltaría.

Vale, no, la bolsa es de cuero marrón, como sus zapatos.

Belcebú le observa atentamente, humedeciéndose los labios y apretando el tubo del metro con la mano, escondida detrás de un chico.

Gabriel mira algo en su teléfono.

Su llamada perdida incluida

¿De quién? ¿De ella? Ya la ha borrado.

Debe tener otros bastantes mensajes del cielo. Un MONTÓN de Miguel que le echa muchísimo de menos.

Ya, ya... Sigue ignorándolos y hay un poco de quejas y confusión entre la gente dentro del metro porque esta línea no iba a esta parada. De hecho, ¿desde cuándo hay aquí una parada?

Tramposo.

Vale... sorprendentemente un grupo de personas van a bajarse en esta parada fantasma. Específicamente las que rodean a Belcebú.

Él incluido, sin casi ser consciente de que no había aquí una parada.

Aziraphale pregunta si puede usar ese argumento él también con frecuencia, el de "casi sin ser consciente de..."

Pues... ¿qué puedo decirte yo?

Belcebú se va detrás rodeada de gente, lo cual es un poco raro pero... Tampoco tanto, tampoco tanto, tú a lo tuyo.

Bueno, Gabriel no se está fijando, sube las escaleras aguantando su sombrero y de repente deja de llover tanto fuera. Milagroso. Providencial.

Belcebú va detrás a buena distancia, sin tener idea de a dónde van a salir. Vamos, que si salieran en mitad de Hong Kong tampoco le parecería una cosa TAN descabellada.

No, solo es un barrio pobre de los suburbios de Londres. Belcebú parpadea algo descolocada. Vamos, que no es que ella no haya visitado lugares así. O que le parezcan especialmente desagradables. Pero decididamente no asocia a Gabriel con un sitio así en lo absoluto.

Gabriel mira su teléfono y se apoya mejor la bolsa a su hombro mirando las direcciones y empezando a andar. Finalmente entra a un local oscuro y maloliente en el que brilla aún más en contraste con la suciedad y poca iluminación general.

WTF. Es lo que no deja de susurrar Belcebú empezando a despreocuparse de su olor demoníaco, porque la zona huele tan demoniaca como ella. Frunce el ceño pensando que... esto es quizás parte de los gustos culpables de Gabriel, quizás si que viene a ver a OTRA.

Sí, eso ya lo hemos notado, maldita sea con este suelo y sus zapatos

Pero es que... si le gustan estas cosas, que le gustan... ¿¡por qué no ella!? O quizás viene a otra cosa. Pero es que... esto es RARO, a que otra cosa podría venir Gabriel AQUÍ, de todos los lugares.

El sitio parece todo menos angelical, Belcebú le busca el letrero a ver si puede darse una idea de que es antes de entrar tras él.

Es un club nocturno. Prometen cocteles de nombres raros y hora feliz en las pizarras de fuera. La verdad, está casi vacío.

A ella que NI LA MIREN con que sea quien le ha tentado a este sitio. Vamos, que definitivamente no es el lugar que ella hubiera elegido para echarse unos tragos.

La van a culpar a ella desde luego.

Ya, ya... vamos, que la culpen si quieren, pero el lugar es cutre. Ella le hubiera tentado a uno un poco mejor. Mira que ni siquiera hay la bastante comida como para tentar a los presentes.

Pero sí bebida, muchacha

¡Ni siquiera hay tanta gente! Aun así... pide un _Old fashioned _en la barra y con eso el local va a vender hoy el triple de lo que vendería habitualmente, mirando a Gabriel.

Gabriel está esperando, como le han dicho, mirando alrededor con su sonrisa congelada, intentando no tocar nada.

Belcebú considera que se parece bastante a casa.

Al cabo de un rato le dicen a Gabriel que tiene que esperar un rato, que si quiere que se siente y se tome algo, pero la verdad... prefiere no hacerlo.

Tan simple que sería beber algo los dos... Belcebú mueve un poquito la mano para tentarle a beber algo. No suele funcionar, pero...

Mueve un poco la cabeza y traga saliva un instante... pero no, finalmente niega, no puede tomar nada y luego mira sus zapatos pensando que están arruinados y necesita unos nuevos como YA.

Belcebú sonríe de lado y es que el que cuesten estas cosas es lo que le hace... bastante atractivo.

La verdad, luego mira alrededor con un poco de sospecha porque... algo huele a podrido en Dinamarca.

Obligándola a dar un salto y esconderse detrás de la barra.

Gabriel frunce un poco el ceño

Fuck fuck fuck. Ella se pone de espaldas a la barra y a él le distraen enseguida.

A Satanás gracias.

Le hacen pasar... por una puerta que dice privado.

Belcebú se asoma unos segundos más tarde y levanta las cejas un poco histérica cuando no le ve, saliendo de detrás de la barra con cuidado.

O sea, joder, ¿¡se ha ido solo sentirla?! _Fuck_... se acerca a donde estaba y, de hecho, pregunta a cualquiera que esté por ahí, si ha visto al hombre del sombrero que estaba aquí hace un segundo.

Le dicen que ahora saldrán.

¡Oh! Oh... o sea está ahí dentro. ¿¡Con quién?! ¡Ugh!

—Pues con los otros.

—¿Qué otros?

—El resto, ahora saldrán, son una panda de muertos de hambre igual.

—¿Muertos de hambre has dicho? —Belcebú frunce el ceño.

—Sí, ya sabes.

—No, no sé.

De repente entra una chica así tipo Jessica Rabbit y se para al lado de ella apoyándose en la barra y llamando la atención del camarero con el que habla.

Ojos en blanco. Belcebú bufa y le deja ir, mirando hacia la puerta un poco ansiosa.

—Darling?

—Están dentro, guapa —el camarero le señala la puerta, ella le guiña un ojo y se va hacia ahí.

—_What the fuck!? _—protesta Belcebú yendo atrás de ella pero el camarero le impide—. _Who the FUCK Es esa zorra?! _—protesta Belcebú frunciéndole el ceño al camarero.

—Es... Becca

—Como le ponga siquiera UN pelo a Gabriel encima... no solo "Becca" se va a ir al infierno, sino tú con ella. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Quién es Gabriel?

—O como le llames tú al hombre que estaba aquí con el sombrero.

—Relájate, ella tiene bastante más caché que ese tipejo del tres al cuarto.

Belcebú le toma de la corbata y le estrella un poquito contra la barra, no de manera que todos lo noten, pero de manera que ÉL lo note.

—Vuélvele a llamar tipejo.

El camarero abre los ojos como platos con eso.

—Ten cuidado, muchacho, no tienes IDEA de con quién te estás metiendo. ¿Cómo le vas a llamar de ahora en adelante al hombre del sombrero?

—¿H-Hombre del... sombrero?

—Señor. Le vas a llamar señor. ¿Y a la zorra de "Becca"?

—¿B-Becca?

—Zorra.

Se encienden unas luces al otro lado de la sala... Oh, mira, es un escenario.

Belcebú se gira hacia el escenario y ahí está Gabriel también, con Becca y tres músicos más.

Belcebú levanta las cejas mientras el Arcángel saca una... trompeta de su bolsa de cuero

Belcebú levanta más las cejas aún... Es LA trompeta.

No exactamente pero... bueno, es... lo es. Es LA trompeta camuflada.

Cielos. Cielos. Belcebú... hace lo único que puede hacer en estos momentos, que es sacar su teléfono y tomarle una foto.

¡No! Te ha dicho que no quería que le espiaraaaas.

Ya, ya, ¡son para uso personal! ¡No se las va a mandar a nadie!

Ugh. Bueno. Van a... tocar Jazz, blues y soul, Becca es la cantante. La verdad, para no ser música sacra se le da milagrosamente bien a Gabriel.

Belcebú está... Un poco así boca abierta ojos como platos. Moviéndose un poco al ritmo de... lo que tocan, ignorando del todo a Becca.

Es la única que la ignora.

Ya, ya... Es que le da igual la mujer. Está sonriendo como idiota porque Gabriel además toca bastante bien y por una vez puede disfrutar oírlo sin estar teniendo arcadas con la música sacra.

De hecho, Gabriel está concentrado en no equivocarse en esta melodía porque no se la sabe. Aun así, toda la música tiene algo... celestial en este momento.

Todo lo que toca lo echa a perder, diría Belcebú, pero la verdad para la cara que trae ella, no parece que lo esté echando a perder.

Va a pasar ahí un bueeeen rato y el problema es que... mira que le gusta ser el _bloody_ protagonista. Va a empezar a hacer a algunos solos que no debería, más largos de lo que... Le gustan al resto.

Ya, ya... el señor protagónico.

Sí... Creo que lo van a aceptar en el grupo porque joder, como cuesta encontrar a un buen trompetista e igual todos los músicos son un poco divos.

Gusta, igualmente el señor gusta y a Belcebú va a hacer que TODOS le aplaudan histéricos cuando acabe él.

Así que... tras un par de vises, lo dejan ahí solo para irse a deliberar, en lo que los pipas del local recogen.

Belcebú le pide a uno de los chicos que le lleve un Whiskey sour ahora a Gabriel, a ver si ahora si puede tentarle.

Lo que hace el camarero es decirle a Gabriel que ella se lo manda y desde luego él se gira a mirarla.

Joder con el camarero... tiene que esconderse de golpe debajo de la mesa y la verdad ahora no está segura de que le haya visto o no. Chasquea un par de veces los dedos.

Se cambia el pelo de color y la ropa se la pone clara pensando que evidentemente así no va a reconocerle.

Gabriel parpadea un poco y decide acercarse, con su copa. Belcebú se lleva su Old Fashioned a los labios, histérica.

—¿Hola?

—_Hello_ —responde con voz grave haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Debo... intuir que te ha gustado mi actuación.

—_Yes_. Ha sido... aceptable.

—No es mi estilo predilecto, pero supongo que... estoy probando cosas nuevas.

—De todo tipo, imagino. ¿Te ha gustado la bebida?

—No bebo habitualmente.

—Tampoco tocas esta música —o te acuestas con demonios.

—Supongo que podría hacer una excepción por complacer a una fan —se sienta junto a ella.

Belcebú se humedece los labios, incrédula de que... SÍ vaya a beber con una "fan" y con ella nunca lo haga.

—Supongo que podrías complacerme...

—¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado? —sonríe.

Le mira de reojo, y es que... todo le ha gustado. Maldita sea con él estupido amor.

—El solo.

Gabriel lo nota, la verdad, parpadeando un poco.

—¿Sueles tocar qué tipo de música, entonces? —pregunta intentando cambiar un poco el tema porque le ha visto la cara descolocado.

—Soy un hombre comprometido.

—Ah ¿sí? —La SONRISA que pone. Se gira a mirarle y el amor... mierda con el amor—. ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo se llama?

Gabriel traga saliva y frunce el ceño porque está aumentando la sensación y... es sospechosamente.

—Con una mentirosa en la que no se puede confiar, por lo visto.

—O-Oh... Ehm... ¿S-Sí? Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras fallas... quizás solo...

Gabriel se levanta.

—No, no... Espera. _Bloody hell_.

—Te he dicho que no me siguieras.

Ella le detiene del brazo y él la fulmina.

—Y no iba a hacerlo y luego he pensado que... no te enfades, ¿vale?

—Te he dicho expresamente que NO me siguieras.

—No te seguí... vine aquí por casualidad.

Le mira con cara de "esa no te la crees ni tu". Belcebú aprieta los ojos.

—Solo tenía curiosidad... y lo has hecho muy bien. ¡No voy a decirle a nadie!

—¡Ese no es el asunto!

—Yo quería no seguirte, pero...

—No perece que lo quisieras muy intensamente.

—Solo me das curiosidad... —Se humedece los labios.

—No... No quería que vieras esto. No quería que nadie supiera esto.

—¡Pero te estoy diciendo que lo haces muy bien y que me ha gustado!

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Voy a guardarte el secreto, de verdad, no te enfades otra vez.

—Ese sigue sin ser el punto.

—Ya, ya sé que... me dijiste que no, ¡Y de verdad lo intenté!

—Voy a volver a la iglesia, esta ha sido una pésima idea —suspira.

—No lo ha sido... es una gran idea —le aprieta el brazo y le mira a los ojos—. Mira vale, soy una novia de mierda si quieres, pero ¿qué tiene de malo que lo sepa? No voy a decirle a nadie, ni tendría por qué usarlo en tu contra. Ni siquiera tengo porque volver a venir si no quieres...

—¡Es que todo eso da lo mismo!

—Un día de verdad vas a dejar de hablarme para siempre y lo _bloody_ peor es que voy a merecerlo —Aprieta los ojos.

—Sí.

Ella traga saliva y le mira, él la mira fijamente.

—Con lo que te gusta... llamar la atención. Llamas TODA la mía. No sé por qué repentinamente te hacía más gracia que fuera una _bloody_ fan a que sea yo.

—Porque me hacía más gracia que hicieras lo que te he pedido.

Belcebú suspira profundamente.

—Eres la única que sabe dónde estoy y lo que está pasando. No me obligues a enclaustrarme para hacer lo que necesito.

Belcebú mira su vasito medio vacío.

—Vuelve al infierno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esta vez?

—¿Qué importa? Ni siquiera puedes darme dos horas.

—Creo que nunca voy a ser la novia que quieres... —No le mira, levantándose.

—Eso estaba claro hace tiempo.

—Pues... pues vale... —replica guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y apretando los ojos—. No es como que no esté habituada a ser una constante decepción para todo mundo.

—Entonces deja de hacer cosas decepcionantes.

Se muerde el labio y se va a la puerta para irse. Gabriel la mira.

Ella aprieta los ojos mientras camina, arrepintiéndose de haber subido, porque esto no ha servido en lo absoluto para sentirse mejor y más tranquila y sí, vale, vale... era su culpa. No debía haberle seguido. Ni debía haberle hablado. Ni debía haberse ilusionado tontamente cuando había dicho que estaba comprometido. Ugh

—Bú.

Se detiene sin estar segura de que sea él el que la ha llamado Bú, que además hace cosas raras con su estómago el que la llame así. Se gira un poquitín.

Hace un gesto para que se acerque, ella vacila un poco y se acerca con evidente cautela, manos en los bolsillos aún, sin mirarle del todo.

Le toma de la barbilla, levantándole la cara, la demonio le mira unos segundos, pero cuando los ojos le brillan un poco más de lo que deberían y tiene que tragar saliva es que desvía la mirada.

Se acerca a besarla y cuando está a punto de hacerlo, le llaman los músicos, así que se gira y la suelta.

Belcebú aprieta los ojos con eso, aún casi sintiéndole en los labios. Va a largarse un poco desconsolada, la verdad. De hecho, ¿saben? No... tira de él, de la camisa y le gira de vuelta, plantándole ella un beso. Porque, joder, si va a enfadarse o a lo que sea y no va a hacer esto en seis meses otra vez al menos va a irse ella con un puto buen beso.

Seis meses.

Pues o dos mil años, ¡puta madre!

Le devuelve el beso sin poder evitarlo porque ya se lo iba a dar él.

Pues menos mal. Es imposible este hombre. Solo por eso le mete la lengua hasta las amígdalas.

Deja de enfadarte por todo.

¿Ella? ¡Él! ¡Él es el que se enfada mucho por todo!

Ahora resulta.

¡Él es el enfadadísimo!

Pero si él es quien iba a besarla.

Que si le sigue, que si le vio, que si es decepcionante del todo.

Pues todo eso es cierto.

¡No lo es! Ugh. Bueno, como sea va a darle un buen baño de amor con ese beso.

No tanto como cuando le ha dicho que está comprometido

No, no... Eso maldita sea es lo que la delató, pero es que... ¡¿Cómo no?!

Casi se corre solo con decirle eso.

¡No tanto así!

Oh, sí. La hemos visto.

De hecho... eso es... una... Cosa a aclarar.

—E-Eso es... que sí —susurra Belcebú al separarse un poquitín del beso.

Gabriel se gira con los otros.

—Eso también es un sí —protesta ella.

No sabe sí qué, pero igual se va a hablar con ellos.

¡Frustrante que eres!

Porque prefiere a Becca.

Belcebú... frunce el ceño, pero le deja ir, pasándose una mano por el pelo y recordando que lo trae distinto a como siempre. Ugh, ¡no la prefiere! Ha dicho que está comprometido

—No té tardes.

—No me esperes.

Belcebú frunce el ceño porque aún quiere hablar con él.

—Pero, Gabriel...

El susodicho desaparece detrás de la puerta de privado. Belcebú frunce el ceño más, porque podrían pasar un rato juntos... al menos dejarle volver con él._ Bloody hell _y acepto su _bloody_ propuesta... o eso parece y que... Ugh, ¿¡por qué no quiere pasar tiempo con ella?!

Porque está enfadado.

Toda la vida está enfadado con ella últimamente.

Pues es que cada cosa que le pide él no cumple NINGUNA.

Sí que las cumple, ¡solo no toma en cuenta cuando lo hace!

Mmmmm...

Ya le dejo como diez días en paz y... vale, también devolvió el _bloody_ brillante que robo para él. Creo. ¡Y antes le dejo en paz como tres meses! Pues... Ugh, vale, va a ser muy obediente y a no esperarle.

No nos des excusas de mierda, demonio.

¡No es una excusa de mierda! ¡Solo... es que solo quiere pasar un rato con él sin que este chilloneando todo el tiempo! ¡Ugh!

Ya lo has hecho.

De hecho aún sigue pensando en abrazos y amaneceres en la cama y cariñitos... ¡Un rato con el fueron como quince segundos!

No, estuviste las dos horas que estuvieron tocando.

¡Eso no es pasar un tiempo CON él! Es compartir espacio con él, ¡No va a estar agradecida por ello!

Y además te dijo que NO lo hicieras.

O sea tampoco él quería pasar ese tiempo con ella.

Pues es que viniste en el peor momento

Uuuugh. Vale. Vale... vale. Ahora a esperar a ver si la busca o... si no. O a ver qué. Quería darle otros besos... ni siquiera le ha hecho sentir amor así como... suele hacer. Estúpido ángel de mierda. Ahora va venir a decir que si que le ha dado UN beso.

No, hoy no, porque... uhm. Esto es complicado.

Belcebú tiene toda esta disertación mental frente a la puerta del privado, volviendo a pensar que ella... es que quiere pasar TODO el rato con él. Todo. Y cuando no está con él solo piensa en él... y quiere contarle lo que ha pasado. Y él parece muy conforme con... un beso y diez minutos, nueve de los cuales está enfadado. Aprieta los ojos riñéndose un poco a sí misma y volviendo a sentirse tremendamente vulnerable. Desde su perspectiva, él... podría largarse al cielo hoy y... Ugh. No debía haberle seguido.

Mmmm... No, no lo estás leyendo bien.

De hecho antes ÉL la buscaba y le llamaba también y todo esto parecía estar más balanceado. O quizás esto era solo... que estaba enfadado aún por lo de navidad. Le había dicho eso de enclaustrarse ¿no?

Si el otro ángel se había enfadado dos mil años por hablar con Miguel y hasta el de Crowley le había dejado de hablar cien años... esto parecía menos horrible.

Al final, después de un buen rato de vacilación decide irse como Gabriel le ha dicho que haga, tratando de darse unos pocos de ánimos con lo del... compromiso. Venga, ¡eso debía ser una buena señal!

Tienta a todo el bar a beber otra ronda o dos y... se larga. Como buena niña obediente que es. Sin dejarle nada a él como quisiera. Nada de regalitos.

Se hubiera enfadado menos si te hubieras quedado ahora que por que le hayas seguido antes.

Ya, ya... de todo se enfada bastante igual. Hasta pareciera que es ella la de la ira.

Nah. Uy... no sabes lo que es la ira si esto te parece que es ira.

Pues para venir de un angelito, ¡lo es! ¡Si no venía nunca hubiéramos sabido de esto!

Nah. Bueno... Tampoco está del todo enfadado, la ha besado.

Por lo pronto, se ha ido como querías ¡Estuvo a punto de no! Pero si le ha devuelto el beso.

Porque le llamaron y distrajeron.

Aunque Belcebú a estas alturas no está muy segura de que pueda no besarla de vuelta... aunque no quiera. Prefiere que no probemos si puede resistirse, gracias.

Pero ha dicho que está comprometido y vale, admite que eso ha sido muy dulce y mono y casi se corre al oírlo.

Se a hasta delatado.

Pues es que... ¡esas cosas no se sueltan así!

De hecho ha dicho más de lo que crees en esa frase. Estaba sintiendo amor y no del casto, no iba a dejar que cualquiera intentara... algo.

Mmm ¿Si ella no se hubiera delatado no se habría dejado seducir? ¿Es lo que nos están diciendo?

Mmmmm. Pero... No, no, ¿Cómo que amor no del casto?

Amor con lujuria de ella hacia él.

Ugh. No estaba... Ugh, bueno SÍ estaba.

Sí estaba.

Vale, sÍ que estaba y Él... estaba sintiéndolo, porque además Belcebú derrama amor todo el tiempo a su alrededor, pero Él... hmmm parecía encantado! Bliblibli una fan blabla. Aunque luego ha dicho lo de estar comprometido, vale

¿No sabe si sentirse celosa o no?

Pues justo iba a hacerlo cuando ha dicho lo de estar comprometido. Aunque tiene que admitir que temía que dijera que estaba comprometido con Dios, cuando ha dicho lo del demonio mentiroso fue como... YAAAAAAY!

No dijo demonio.

Dijo una mentirosa en la que no se puede confiar ¡No va a ser Dios! ¡Es casi decirlo!

¿No?

Ugh... bueno Dios es una mentirosa en la que no se puede confiar ¡Pero Gabriel no lo pondría así! ¡Dejen de agobiar a Belcebú! Ha dicho que están comprometidos, lo cual implica que le ha dicho que si se casa con ella.

Mira que cosas entiende.

Pues las cosas obvias... ¿Qué cosa seria si no?

No lo sé, una excusa genérica.

¡No fue una excusa genérica!

¿Seguro?

Ugh. No. Porque también ha dicho que nunca va a ser la novia que quiere y que es decepcionante.

Pues lo es.

¡Pero no SOLO es decepcionante! ¡Es súper mona y dulce con él!

Mmmm

Va a dejar de ser buena con él... Ugh.


	135. Chapter 135

Gabriel sale de la conversación con los otros músicos y dinero. Se acerca a la barra a pagar su copa y la de su amiga. Prometida. Vale, _whatever_ y luego se va volver al convento donde estaba.

¡A PAGAR! Vale, que mono es él...

Está seguro que ella no lo ha hecho.

Desde luego que no lo ha hecho pero sí ha hecho que vendan el triple de lo que vendrían habitualmente su bebida es... ¡la propina por hacer eso!

Ya pero no ha pagado.

Deberían pagarle a ella para que fuera ahí cada noche, no al revés. Ay, vale Gabrielito, lo que quieras. Paga, tu paga...

No es así como funcionaaaa.

Ojos en blancoooo.

Es a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, después de la misa de gallo... tradición que seguro Gabriel les ha obligado a volver a tomar, que con un rayo, Azrael aparece en la puerta de la iglesia.

Pues ¿cómo no van a rezar la sagrada misa del gallo?

¿Rezándola un poco más tarde?

¡No!

Ya, ya... eso pensaban sus compañeros. Ahora ya les ha dejado súper claro que no, definitivamente no puede funcionar así. Así que mientras todos salen medio dormidos y bostezando, Azrael les saluda más o menos sonriente, buscando a Gabriel entre ellos y mirando su reloj porque aún tiene seis conventos más que visitar antes de empezar su día laboral normal.

Gabriel es de los últimos en salir porque siempre hay gente hablando con él.

Azrael parpadea cuando le ve... y levanta las cejas y parpadea otra vez. Va hasta el a abrazarle, sonriendo.

—Gabrieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Gracias a Dios!

Gabriel se congela con eso.

—¡Eres tú! ¿¡Cómo estás?! —le aprieta contra sí

—Ah... Azrael.

—Es que no me puedo creer que... ¡con lo que dije yo que esto no iba a funcionar! ¿¡Cómo estás?! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! Venga... —tira un poco de él para irse a sentar a una de las bancas.

Gabriel le sigue, rechinando un poco los dientes porque de todos... Azrael.

—Llevamos varios días preocupados, buscándote por todos lados... ¡tienes que volver!

—No... Eso no creo que... No creo que vaya a hacer eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Por qué? —Azrael parpadea.

—¿A caso no viste lo que pasó en Navidad?

—Ya, bueno... sí —Azrael sonríe un poco de lado y Gabriel se sonroja—. Todo el mundo vió como Belcebú te... hacía esas cosas. Y Remiel habló con ella y todo ese asunto, pero... ¡Hace días de Navidad! Y has estado haciendo penitencia, ¿no?

—¿Remiel habló con ella?

—Sí, casi la atrapa con una cadena de hierro... le dijo varias cosas, y... no sé si accedió a dejarte en paz. ¿Te ha buscado?

—Sí. Me ha buscado —aparta la cara.

—Oh, ¿y qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha... tentado a algo peor? Has estado haciendo penitencia, ¿no?

—Azrael... no voy a volver al cielo. No voy a ser un Arcángel en adelante.

—Cómo no vas a... ¡no digas tonterías! Claro que vas a ser un Arcángel, ¡si siempre has sido un Arcángel! —Le mira casi con la misma cara con la que le miraría si le dijera que ha caído del cielo.

—Pues se acabó. He caído. A partir de ahora voy a ser solamente un humano.

—_What_?! ¿Has caído? ¿¡De qué hablas?! —pregunta asustado poniéndole las manos sobre la cara—. ¡No! No, ¡no puedes caer!

—He caído por voluntad propia, Azrael. Digamos que me he tirado. He saltado. Bajado.

—_What_?! No puedes... ¿¡Por qué habrías de... caer por voluntad propia?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Te necesitamos en el cielo!

—Voy a quedarme con ella. Voy a seguir con ella. No puedo hacer eso siendo un Arcángel.

Azrael parpadea un par de veces.

—Vas a... vas a... no, no... no_. Hold on_ —es que siente que le va a explotar la cabeza con toda esta información—. ¿Vas a... estar con Belcebú?

—Sí.

—Déjame ver si entiendo, vas a... vivir en la tierra y... a ser pareja de... Belcebú. ¿¡Ella también va a dejar el infierno para vivir aquí contigo?!

—No, ella va a seguir siendo el príncipe del infierno.

—¿Tú vas a renunciar a todo y ella no va a renunciar a nada? ¿Qué es lo que... qué... qué te ha dado ella para que pienses ello? ¿Alguna droga rara?

—Ella no necesita renunciar a nada.

—¡Tú necesitas renunciar a ella!

—No.

—Si son tus opciones... sí. ¡O no renuncies a ella pero tampoco a nosotros!

—¿Cómo podría no renunciar a una de ambas cosas?

—Pues así, si no puedes... si no... ¿cómo vas a solo dejarnos? —protesta un poco—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Podréis organizaros igual que cuando faltó Rafael.

El parpadeo... parpadeo. Parpadeo.

—¿Tú te estás oyendo a ti mismo?

—Sí y no es una decisión de cinco minutos, Azrael.

—Será de diez, estás diciendo... es que ni siquiera entiendo lo que estás diciendo —se levanta poniéndose a caminar de un lado a otro—. ¿Que vas a abandonarnos por ella? ¿Que la prefieres a ella? Que vas a... no vas a hacer... no te entiendo. ¡Es una locura!

—Estoy diciendo que no puedo tener ambas cosas y la elijo a ella.

Azrael le mira y... se le abre la boca. Así, cómicamente. Gabriel le mira, tragando saliva.

—¿P-Por qué? E-Es... e-estas... t-te...

—_What_?

—¿Por qué ibas a preferir a un demonio antes que a nosotros?

—Es la voluntad de Dios.

La boca se le abre más a Azrael.

—Que es la voluntad de Dios que... ¡¿qué?! Estás... pfff... —se empieza a reír, a falta de una cosa mejor que hacer, la verdad.

—Hablo en serio, Azrael.

—Cómo vas a decirme que es más la voluntad de Dios el que... qué... ¿qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo con ella? —Hace aspavientos.

—Puedes no creerme si quieres, pero así es. Le pedí que me guiara y me la mandó a ella.

Es que Azrael le sigue mirando con cara d Q!

—¿T-Te... te habló? ¿Ella te... ha-habló? ¿Y te dijo que nos abandonarás por Belcebú?

—Me habló como ella habla, Azrael. Le pedí una señal sobre qué hacer y me mandó a Belcebú, sí.

—Pero... pero... pero... pero... y cuando te dijo que... y... ¿¡y nosotros qué?!

—Vosotros estaréis bien.

—¿Qué vamos a... y que quieres que hagamos? ¿No vas a subir al cielo más? ¿Y las navidades? ¿Y... la pascua? ¿Y... cuál es tu plan? ¿¡Que no te veamos más?! ¿Que nos dividamos tu trabajo?

—Sí, voy a ser como otro humano.

—¡Estás loco! No eres ni vas a ser como otro humano... ¡estás loco! Enséñame tus alas.

—No voy a volver a sacarlas, Azrael. No las puedo tener.

Es que... vuelve a abrir la boca incrédulo.

—No espero que lo entiendas —añade Gabriel desviando la mirada.

—Gabriel... ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Qué esperas que haga? que suba y les diga que te he encontrado pero que supones que... Dios ha decidido que te quedarás aquí en la tierra. ¡No eres un humano! ¡Eres un ARCÁNGEL! Los humanos no hacen milagros ni saben... ni... ¡es que no! —protesta volviendo a hacer aspavientos—. De hecho vale, te lo compro... el sexo debe ser absurdamente GENIAL si te hace hacer esto.

—No es... Azrael, es la voluntad de nuestra señora —aprieta los ojos.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo con la voluntad de Nuestra Señora —protesta dramáticamente dejándose caer en una de las bancas—. ¡No es justo!

—¿Estás cuestionándola?

Azrael aprieta los labios y se cruza de brazos, cerrando los ojos.

—No... pero es ya lo bastante duro todo sin Rafael...

—No sé qué puedo decirte, Azrael.

—¿Estás... feliz? ¿Al menos ella te hace... te... quiere o algo? —Le mira de reojo.

—Sí, sí me quiere.

—Aun no entiendo si es la voluntad de Dios... por qué razón no puedes también subir al cielo conmigo y seguir como hasta ahora.

—Qué imagen daría a todo el mundo si subiera al cielo habiendo... —se mira las manos sin atreverse a decirlo.

—¿Al menos fue bueno? —Azrael traga saliva.

Gabriel le mira un segundo y luego vuelve a bajar la cara, sin ser lo bastante cínico para responder a eso.

—Come on, tell me.

—Azrael...

—Voy a tener que probarlo si no...

—¿Probarlo?

—Pues eso que estás haciendo tú. Debe ser genial si estás... pensando en dejarlo todo y dejarnos a todos por ello.

—No digas tonterías, ¿con quién ibas a probarlo tú?

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que solo tú te puedes conseguir una... demonio para hacerlo? —Azrael frunce el ceño con eso.

—No vas a meterte tú en este lío.

—Aún no puedo creer que pretendas abandonarnos... debe ser algo absolutamente increíble para que lo hagas.

—No deberías hacer asunciones, no soy un modelo a seguir, Azrael.

—¿Y si vienes conmigo al cielo y lo hablamos todos? —se humedece los labios.

—Los humanos no suben al cielo.

—Es que... ¿A quién voy a molestar ahora? ¿Quién va a hacer de mensajero? ¿De qué vas a vivir aquí? ¿Tienes alguna IDEA de lo que va a hacerme Miguel cuando sepa que vine aquí y no subí contigo... sino que has decidido que tu renuncias?

—Voy a ganarme la vida como un humano normal, con el sudor de mi frente.

—Cual maldito sudor de tu frente, Gabriel... ¿ahora sudas? ¡Por Dios! Mira, de verdad... creo que como plan de retiro está bastante interesante lo que propones, pero... YO no voy a hacer de FedEx en el cielo y nadie tiene tiempo de hacerlo —le toma del brazo.

—Miguel hace eso bastante bien.

—Me vas a hacer decirlo, ¿verdad?

—Di lo que quieras pero la decisión está tomada y no he sido yo quien lo ha hecho.

—¡Te necesitamos arriba, Gabriel! ¡Miguel está imposible!

—Azrael, no soy digno.

—¡Si no fueras digno ya habrías caído! Saca las alas.

Suspira pero no lo hace.

—Debió encontrarte Miguel, ella SEGURO que te convence —protesta.

—Esto no es de convencerme.

—Mira, voy a subir y les voy a decir que estás completamente demente.

—No puedo impedirte hacer eso si es lo que sientes.

Azrael se tapa la cara con las manos y tira de ella, jalándose las mejillas hacia abajo.

—Lo que siento es ganas de romperte la cabeza porque sí estás de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdaaaaad, diciéndome en serio que... prefieres a Belcebú que al cielo.

—Es la voluntad de Dios.

—¿Y de menos podemos venirte a visitar? —Azrael lloriquea.

—No bajas a visitar a los humanos.

—Así que... ¿nada? ¿Ni mensajes ni nada? —se humedece los labios—. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a alguien de tu parte ahí arriba?

Gabriel suspira.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que no entiendo que estés dejándonos a todos así por... la... por... ella. Lo único que sé es que llevamos días buscándote, y que todo el mundo se pondría muy contento si vinieras conmigo al cielo... que es todo lo contrario a lo que va a ocurrir.

—Azrael, esto es... no puedo explicártelo, pero... es liberador en cierto modo.

—Mira; todavía podría entender que te sientas liberado por mí —frunce más el ceño—. Pero ¿Uriel? ¿Miguel? Después de lo que Belcebú les ha hecho... ¿y tú te sientes LIBERADO de dejarnos?

—No es "vosotros" son las normas que se aplican en el cielo.

Azrael le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Puedo... romperlas. No me extraña que los humanos sean sus favoritos

—¿Sabes? No quiero seguirte escuchando —protesta levantándose otra vez y Gabriel suspira—. Esto... debe ser una fase o algo —se aprieta los ojos volviendo a dar vueltas de un lado a otro—. Estás aquí tan... ¡tan tranquilo! ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho que les diga adiós o que las quieres o que nos vas a extrañar!

—Los humanos no pueden hablar con los ángeles.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! —protesta—. ¡Los Ángeles si pueden extrañar a los otros ángeles!

Gabriel baja la cabeza. Azrael se muerde el labio, y se le acerca, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él.

Los ojos violetas le miran, él se le echa encima, abrazándole.

Gabriel levanta las cejas, tomado de improvisto. Azrael le aprieta contra él con fuerza mientras el otro le acaricia la espalda devolviéndole el abrazo.

—No puedo dejarte aquí...

—Sí que puedes.

—Que noooo... ¿¡de quién me voy a quejar ahora?!

Suspiiiiiira

—¡No me suspires así! Ugh... vale, vale —se le separa y se peina un poco, limpiándose discretamente los ojos—. Te dejo aquí y ya —Le mira, humedeciéndose los labios. Él le mira un poco desconsolado—. Gabrieeeeeel...

—¿Qué?

Da un paso hacia el otra vez, le toca la cabeza y se lo lleva con un rayo hacia el cielo.

Ugh.

Ya, lo siento, pero no ha podido dejarle ahí.

Uuuugh.

—No me riñas, ¿¡vale?! ¡No podía dejarte ahí! —protesta—. ¡EH! ¡CHICOS! ¡MIREN A QUIEN HE TRAÍDO!

—Azrael... —aprieta lo ojos y le odia.

—No te puedes quedar en la tierra por ELLA —replica Azrael, sintiendo un poco su falta de afecto, la verdad—. Aunque creas que te estoy haciendo algo malo. ¡MIGUEEEEL! ¡URIEEEEEL!

—¡Esto no lo he decidido yo!

—¡Pues esto si lo he decidido yo! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Irte otra vez?

—Esto no funciona así —suspira resignado.

—¿Gabrieeeel? —es Miguel, que sale de su oficina súper sonriente.

—Tampoco funciona yéndote así...

Gabriel se sonroja, porque no está preparado para enfrentarles a todos con lo que le ha dicho a Azrael.

—Sí, sí funciona yéndome. ¡Es justo como funciona!

—¡No puedes irte así! —insiste Azrael.

—¿¡Quieres verlo?!

—¿Y nosotros qué? ¡Esta es tu casa! —insiste Azrael—. ¡Si te vas no iremos otra vez!

—Azrael...

—Es de verdad, lárgate otra vez al convento si quieres.

Gabriel suspira y se acerca al balcón.

—¡Anda, vete si es lo que quieres! —Azrael hace aspavientos

Se escuchan los tacones de Miguel acercarse para hacer esto todo más... de película.

—¿Que está pasando?

Igual Gabriel saca las alas dispuesto a bajar de nuevo.

—Gabriel se va... PARA SIEMPRE. Y ni siquiera quiere vernos ni decir adiós.

—_What_?! ¿¡Pero por qué?!

Y ahí se va, porque no es capaz de enfrentar a Miguel, sacando las alas que aun son blancas, por cierto.

—¿Gabriel? Pero... ¡Gabriel! —Miguel levanta las cejas, sorprendida y... va a llamarle treinta veces asomándose al balcón y RIÑENDO a Azrael, porque esto debe ser su culpa.

Y ahí es que Azrael les cuenta que Gabriel ha perdido la cabeza del todo. Pero del todo ¡y que se está yendo para siempre con Belcebú! La verdad... aunque Gabriel le odie está haciendo drama sinceramente.

Gabriel también hace drama abajo. Y no quiero ni empezar a describir el drama que hace Miguel

Pues...

Pero no es bonito e incluye mucho enojo y gritos y un desastre dramático en el cielo hasta que Miguel... decide que suficiente, que va a ir a buscarle.


	136. Chapter 136

Pero no es bonito e incluye mucho enojo y gritos y un desastre dramático en el cielo hasta que Miguel... decide que suficiente, que va a ir a buscarle.

De hecho creo que ya está volando en caída libre como un halcón. Trae la armadura y la espada y da un poco de miedo.

Ugh.

Y trae los ojos un poco rojos, vale, ¡no le preguntes!

Miguel toca la puerta del convento en el que Azrael le dijo que estaba Gabriel... a la tarde siguiente.

Y en las tardes Gabriel no está ahí porque tiene lo de la trompeta.

Ugh, bueno, Miguel está ahí en la puerta, sentada en una banca que milagrosamente ha aparecido esperando que vuelva usando Candy crush gracias a las vidas are le manda Crowley que parece ser el único que le da vidas últimamente.

Nah, Gabriel también le manda vidas y le da me gusta a todo lo que pone desesperadamente.

¿Incluso ahora que está en aislamiento? Miguel siiiigue esperando con poca paciencia y vidas. Aunque ahora está tremendamente absorbida jugando _The Battle Cats_ que es como perfecto para ella... pero ya se le ha terminado la XP necesaria para seguir jugando y Gabriel no vuelveeeeee.

Pues es que no siempre acaba uno tan rápido como desearía.

Belcebú dice que no sea cínico, que él siempre acaba el primero.

Miguel tamborilea los dedos en su pierna, desconociendo un poco esta sensación de tener que ESPERAR a Gabriel. Eso no suele pasar. No en el cielo. Claro que Gabriel habitualmente sabe que le espera...

¿Eso es algo pasivo agresivo?

¿Lo de Belcebú? Sí.

Ugh.

Aunque esa última vez en el parque... todo fue distinto. ¡Pero no nos distraigas!

Para el drama que está montando, si no le gusta, ya podría parar.

¡Sí le gusta! De hecho, ahora mismo tendría pánico si supiera que MIGUEL va a hablar con Gabriel considerando los antecedentes con Raguel.

Creo que no va a ser exactamente la misma conversación, pero bueno, tras un bueeeeeeeeeeen rato, ahí va Gabriel. Se queda congelado al verla, aun con un sombrero (este es un panamá) y su traje de lino hoy... y la bolsa con la trompeta.

—Hey... —le saluda ella un poco con voz plana.

—M-Miguel... —se queda un poco congelado.

—Me dijo Azrael que te podía encontrar aquí... espero que no te importe que haya venido.

—N-No... —baja la cabeza.

—Esperaba que... —se aclara la garganta—. Esperaba que no estuvieras aquí... y que nada de lo que me ha dicho fuera propiamente cierto, pero veo que... —Le mira de arriba a abajo—. Sí que estás aquí y pareces estar... bien.

—Estoy bien.

—Bien... —repite no muy segura.

—Sí, bueno... ya sabes.

—Hmmm... En realidad estoy un poco perdida con todo lo que está ocurriendo... No sé si Azrael no se supo explicar o...

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que estás renunciando a todo por... Belcebú.

—Bueno, el problema es que no es compatible lo uno con lo otro.

—¿Por qué no lo es?

—Pues porque tenemos normas, Miguel.

—Pues sí pero... Gabriel ¿Qué estás haciendo con ella exactamente?

—Voy... a casarme con ella.

—Vas a... casarte con el Príncipe del Infierno —Setenta y tres parpadeos seguidos.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué vas a casarte con ella? Casarte, ¿CASARTE? ¿Cómo se casan los humanos?

—Porque la quiero.

La cara de... estoy intentando procesar esto, de verdad, DE VERDAD estoy intentando procesarlo

—N-No es... convencional, p-pero... ehm... wow. WOW.

—Es la voluntad de Dios —repite volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

—Eso ha dicho Azrael que dices tú... pero Gabriel... no puedes solo irte del cielo. Pongamos que sea la voluntad de Dios, ¡también lo es que estés con nosotros!

—Pero no es compatible.

—¿Quién dice eso? ¿Dónde lo dice?

—Parece una norma bastante clara del funcionamiento de todo esto.

—No me parece una buena idea.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero por lo que veo a ti sí te parece una idea... agradable —hace una mueca, cruzándose de brazos—. Aun así, no concibo que tu solución sea simplemente... dejarnos de hablar para siempre como si hubieras caído.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Lo que yo propondría sería que... —aprieta los labios y baja la mirada—. Algo que creo que no estás dispuesto a hacer. Así que mi segunda propuesta es que... hagas las dos cosas. No entiendo por qué has de castigar al cielo con tu ausencia solo por... que se te ha encomendado una nueva tarea.

—Porque son tareas incompatibles.

—¿Estás seguro que esta es la tarea que te ha encomendado Nuestra Señora?

Asiente. Miguel se humedece los labios, mirándole.

—¿Vas a... i-invitarme? —pregunta cambiando el tono.

—¿Qué?

—Al... casamiento.

—No puedo... ni siquiera sé cómo va a ser eso

—¿Por qué no puedes? Necesitarás... alguien que... esté contigo, ¿no? No es una tarea fácil la que te ha encomendado.

—Voy a ser un humano, los humanos no hablan con los ángeles.

—Si que hablan con los ángeles.

La mira.

—Llevan días hablando contigo todos, no. ESO sí que no me parece ni siquiera una opción. Puedes dejar de trabajar conmigo si quieres, pero es imposible que dejes de hablarme.

A Gabriel se le humedecen los ojos.

—De hecho, ¿sabes? Los humanos tampoco se casan con los Príncipes del Infierno... así que serás un humano muy particular —se humedece los labios otra vez y le mira a los ojos, teniendo que tragar saliva.

—P-Pues... lo hacen si el demonio así lo quiere.

—Si el demonio tiene todo ese poder, ¿crees que no lo voy a tener yo?

Gabriel cierra los ojos y le caen las lágrimas. Miguel... que hasta ahora había conseguido más o menos bien controlarse, se le acerca, abrazándole. Él la abraza de vuelta.

—Eh, venga... Nuestra Señora siempre nos pone obstáculos que sabe que podemos superar... vas a hacerlo bien, estoy segura —le aprieta contra sí con fuerza y solloza igual.

—No quiero dejar el cielo.

—Menos mal... por un momento pensé que de verdad querías —susurra un poco aliviada, mientras le aprieta contra sí más aún—. Yo tampoco quiero que lo dejes.

—Pero tampoco a ella.

—E-Estoy teniendo serias dificultades para entender eso —confiesa—. ¿No puedes solo... ser un buen... enemigo de ella?

—No.

—Entonces no la... no la dejes. Ven, ven al cielo... te extrañamos muchísimo, Gabriel... todos. Todos van a estar felices de tenerte arriba, aún con... una esposa terrible.

—No es compatible, ¿Cómo podría serlo?

—Encontraremos la forma.

Gabriel la aprieta contra sí.

—Dime por favor que vas a venir conmigo...

—Nadie va a tomarme en serio en el cielo, ¿cómo podríais? Ni siquiera yo podría tomarme en serio.

—Yo te tomo en serio, eres tú... con una misión mucho más dificil de lo que pareciera —se separa y le toma una mano, limpiándose la cara con un chasquido antes de tomarle la otra mano—. Es SU voluntad, quien esté en contra de esto está en contra de ELLA.

—Ya lo sé...

—¿Ves? Son compatibles —Sonríe un poco, él la mira—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien más recibió una misión de Nuestra Señora?

—N-No lo recuerdo. ¿Pero qué crees que quiere?

Miguel se humedece los labios porque de por sí ya bastante... trabajo le está costando todo esto.

—Explícame... por favor, qué es lo que tienes con ella. Explícame cómo es.

—Amor, Miguel.

—¿Pero c-cómo funciona el amar a... un demonio? Ella... ella... ¿Te da... algo? Te... ¿Cuál es el beneficio? ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?

—Ella me quiere.

La verdad, Miguel vuelve a mirarle un poco dudosa...

—No como tú, de otro modo.

—Es difícil imaginármela a... ella... queriendo algo sin interés. Me ha dejado el cuerpo... asqueroso —arruga un poco la nariz.

—Ya lo sé... y a Uriel... le hizo eso...

—Es una BESTIA. ¿A ti no te hace daño? Como te toque, te juro que yo la MATO.

—No, no me hace daño.

—¿Es buena contigo? La voy a estar observando... que no crea que no. ¿No te hace sufrir ni gue hace cosas feas? Es un demonio, Gabriel, tienes que cuidarte mucho, todo el tiempo —le aprieta las manos.

—Pues claro que me hace sufrir, ¿viste lo que hizo en navidad? ¡Y frente a todo el cielo!

—Pues... eso dicen, yo estaba completamente KO en tu oficina. ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de ella entonces?

—Es... difícil de explicar.

La mirada que le echa Miguel.

—¿Qué te puedo yo decir... viste lo que hizo en Navidad? ¡Y frente a todo el cielo!

—Cielos... cielos. Te estás dejando TENTAR.

Gabriel aprieta los ojos sin responder.

—T-Te vas a tener que dejar seducir del todo...

Él la mira, ella se lleva la mano a la boca porque bien que le conoce.

—Ohhh... Gabrieeeeel

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—_S-Sex_. Has... te has...

—Ah... —se sonroja.

—Oh, Dios... —hasta se persigna.

—¡Miguel! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¡Pues tú! —Miguel se ha sonrojado BASTANTE con esta parte de la conversación.

—No entiendo porque me estás preguntando esto, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¡Todo! ¡Antes me lo contabas todo! Ahora seguramente se lo contarás todo a ella —sí, está celosa. No por... ponerse celosa por eso, pero lo está.

—¡No podía contarte esto! —protesta.

—¡Sí podías!

—¿Qué querías que te dijera? Fueron tres veces, las dos primeras me resistí todo lo que pude e hice penitencia y la tercera fuí yo.

Miguel se sonroja más con esto, la verdad.

—Dios mío... —se vuelve a persignar.

—Fue al bajar de Navidad. Justo después. Contra un árbol en el parque al que salgo a correr. Paso por ahí cada día.

Miguel aprieta los ojos y se muerde el labio.

—C-Contra un árbol, claro... ehm... ¿n-no hacen esto los... los humanos en... ehm... otros lugares?

—Otra de las veces fue en un mausoleo. Y otra en un confesionario.

—En... ¿e-en un confesionario? ¡Gabriel! —le riñe un poco—. ¿Pero qué es tan... tan... ugh, pues claro que lo es, ¡es un demonio!

—Me resistí tanto como pude.

—¿Y cómo llegó de ahí al punto en que te quieras casar con ella? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres?

—Es la voluntad de Dios.

—Pero entonces... no quieres.

—No importa lo que yo quiera.

—Pero no es lo mismo que te manden a hacer algo que quieras...

(Ahora resulta que no quieres... protesta Belcebú, que igualmente está sonriendo tontamente con toda esta conversación.)

(Sabíamos que protestaría.)

(¡Pues qué clase de declaración es que está con ella porque Dios lo quiere!)

(La que se le da a un ángel.)

(Puaj.)

Gabriel se mira las manos, bajando la cabeza. Miguel se cruza los brazos y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quieres que la mate?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —vuelve a mirarla, asustado.

—Si me estás diciendo que realmente no quieres casarte con ella... puedo hacerlo. Tengo todo el poder del cielo en mi ejército, puedo ir... y matarla.

—Ella no es el problema, Miguel.

—Tú nunca has sido ningún problema, Gabriel.

—Tampoco he dicho que el problema sea yo.

Miguel se revuelve un poco.

—¿Sabes quién es el problema? Lucifer. Ve y mátalo a él.

Miguel mira a Gabriel a la cara y abre la boca para decir algo. Luego la cierra. Gabriel la mira con cara de circunstancias, ella sonroja un poco y se mira las manos.

—Exacto.

—Lo siento —susurra. Un poco regañada, la verdad.

—¿Qué sientes?

—De verdad estoy intentando adaptarme a esta idea... —se pasa una mano por la frente.

—Mira, solo ve y... hazlo. Lo entenderás todo mejor. Y si Dios quiere que yo lo haga, tal vez quiere también que lo hagas tú.

Ella le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco más, aclarándose la garganta.

—N-No sé de qué hablas —gira la cara.

—Se lo pregunté, ¿sabes? —Gabriel suspira, cambiando de tema. Miguel vuelve a mirarle—.Tú no lo viste, no sé qué te habrán contado —no la mira—. Estaba cantando el Ave María, como siempre... No, como siempre no, no me salía la voz. ¿Recuerdas cuando le pasó a Raguel hace años?

—Sí, sí me acuerdo —asiente y lamenta no haber estado ahí para ver lo que le ha pasado a Gabriel, porque por más que le cuenten últimamente siente que todo han de contárselo.

—Raguel supo... tengo que hablar con él. Pero eso es otro asunto. Ella apareció en la sala, con una chaqueta mía, que le iba enorme, gracias a Dios y nada más. No se le veía nada impropio, pero nunca me ha parecido más tentadora.

—Se había escondido en tu oficina... —susurra ella—. Dejó mi cuerpo ahí. Vi la... ¿te acuerdas que puse esa cámara de seguridad en el pasillo?

—Sí, pero eso ya no importa, Miguel. Frente a todo el cielo. Solo faltabas tú. Fue un ESCÁNDALO y... ni siquiera podía templar mis emociones. Se agolpaban todas a la vez en mi. Yo no debería tener problemas para templar nada, Miguel... por definición.

—Fue una prueba...

—Me la llevé. Y lo hice. En el parque. No pude templarme, lo hice. Lo hice yo.

(Y fue maravilloso, querido, ojalá lo repitas)

—Terminé y me fui. A una iglesia. Y recé. Le pedí a Nuestra Señora que me guiara. Ya no pedí más perdón, solo... guía. Y Nuestra Señora la hizo entrar en la iglesia tras de mí. Con un diamante robado y pidiéndome matrimonio, Miguel.

Miguel le mira a los ojos.

—Podría haber hecho que entrarais vosotros. Podría haber hecho que se me acercara el padre, podría no haberme respondido, Miguel. Pero lo hizo.

—Parece incluso más claro que... otras veces que la hemos interpretado... —Miguel traga saliva.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Has visto alguna vez a un demonio entrar a un templo?

—No...

—Les duele. No pueden casi andar. Uriel inventó esa especial bendición para ello hace milenios y funciona. No es que no puedan entrar, pero les cuesta.

—Pensé que simplemente no entraban.

—Supongo que solo lo hacen si no les queda más remedio.

—Pensé que tú le habías pedido a ella... lo del matrimonio.

—No...

—Quizás quiere que... la distraigas o que la ayudes a ser mejor —Miguel suspira.

—No lo sé. No sé cuál es el propósito de esto, solo sé que es lo que Dios quiere que pase.

(Aziraphale asegura que ese argumento para él no sería válido)

Miguel se humedece los labios.

—No sé si algún día voy a acostumbrarme...

—Tal vez... tal vez siempre malinterpretamos las escrituras. Tú sabes que yo era quien les decía a los profetas la palabra. Siempre advertimos de la guerra que acabaría con todas las guerras entre cielo e infierno. Pero tal vez no era una guerra. Tal vez se refería al fin de cielo e infierno. Al fin de los dos bandos separados. Al juicio final en el que se decidiría realmente... como debían acabar las cosas, tal vez no era una guerra de armas, ni siquiera un conflicto.

La cara que pone la comandante del ejército celestial debe ser hasta cómica

—Eso explicaría porque lo que hizo el apocalipsis fuera unir a un ángel y a un demonio, en vez de realmente iniciar una guerra. Esto es lo que está iniciando el apocalipsis. No sería la primera vez que malinterpretamos sus intenciones y que no obtenemos corrección hasta que las cosas empiezan a suceder.

—P-Pero...

—¿Aja?

Miguel aprieta los ojos.

—Ya, ya... ya sé cómo suena todo esto.

—¿Para qué me ha encomendado a mi tener un ejército?

—Tal vez para protegernos. Para que no crean que esto es tan sencillo y van a poder hacer lo que ellos quieran. Tienen un poder enorme, Miguel, pero esto tiene que ser equilibrado.

—No lo está siendo.

—¿No?

—Tú estás considerando perderlo TODO por ella. ¿Qué pierde ella?

—Ellos no tienen que perder nada porque no tienen nuestras normas. No tiene ningún sentido hacerla sacrificarse de algo solo porque yo tengo que hacerlo —suspira.

—Necesitas balancearlo o no vas a sobrevivir.

—Miguel, es que no lo entiendes. No me sacrifico por ella. Me sacrifico por vosotros.

—Más a mi favor... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por?

—Esto tiene que salir bien.

—Lo hará. Dios no me dañará a no ser que sea en pro de un bien mayor.

—Necesitas al cielo para hacer esto bien —Miguel le mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué? No quiero... no quiero salpicaros de esto. ¿Y si estoy equivocado? No quiero influenciaros.

—Dios no permitirá que se pierda el balance. Gabriel, nos necesitas... y nosotros a ti. Necesitas al cielo a tu espalda, como ella tiene al infierno a la suya. Si esto es correcto, tendrás que guiarnos. Si no lo es, te guiaremos de nuevo a la luz.

Gabriel se humedece los labios porque en realidad... quiere volver. Así que asiente. Miguel sonríe sinceramente.

—Yo que iba a mudarme ya a tu oficina...

—No creo que sea tan fácil ¿Imaginas lo que dirán todos?

—¿Mudarme? No... Con la de ropa que tienes... —Bromea un poco, aliviada de que al menos en primera instancia haya accedido.

—No... Que suba. ¿Imaginas lo que dirán todos? —aprieta los ojos.

—Todos van a alegrarse mucho —le toma la mano.

—Al principio sí, pero todos me van a pedir explicaciones.

—Y vas a dar solo las importantes.

—Yo no soy un principado. Aziraphale lo tuvo muy fácil —la mira.

Le oímos gritar desde aquí.

Sí. O sea nadie sabe cómo se atreve... Le mandaste a MATAR al demonio. Casi se lo matas tú! Le has humillado hasta el cansancio...

Ya, ya... Él no lo ve así. Obviamente.

—Ya, bueno, pero tú no eres Aziraphale...

—Por eso.

—No, él es débil y sin aspiraciones. A ti esto no te va a llevar a la ruina.

—Pero a mí me conoce todo el mundo.

—Pero tú eres fuerte y admirado.

—Por eso.

—Eso puede ser algo bueno o algo malo... si es verdad que van a cuchichear, pero si te ven como siempre... dejaran de hacerlo.

—No estoy seguro.

—Has sido un buen líder desde la creación.

Gabriel suspira.

—Me has convencido a mi ¿o no? Vas a tener que ser más duro un tiempo y... sí, esto te hará menos popular con algunos, pero...

—¿Y si me estoy equivocando? —Aprieta los ojos.

—Ya nos hemos equivocado antes... y ella encuentra siempre la forma de hacernos enderezar el barco. Ten fe.

—No quisiera haceros esto más difícil a todos por mi error.

—Yo no voy a dejar que vengas aquí tú solo.

—¿Por?

—Quizás estoy siendo muy egoísta... —Se revuelve.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque de verdad quiero que vuelvas al cielo —aprieta los ojos porque cada vez que parece convencerle vuelve a sonar poco convencido—. Y de verdad quiero ir a tú... evento si te casas.

—No sé cómo sea eso. No quiero quedarme aquí, pero no quiero haceros daño y siento que lo haré si subo de nuevo.

Miguel se muerde el labio y gira la cara.

—Siento que cimbrarán todas las normas ¿Y si los pequeños empiezan a irse al infierno sin el cuidado adecuado? ¿Y si intentan imitarme por curiosidad y... algo sale mal?

—Entonces los educaremos para que no lo hagan, igual que no van a pelear al infierno solos para imitarme a mí por curiosidad —se limpia los ojos—. ¿Qué hay de todas las otras cosas que sí le das al cielo y de las que ese demonio nos va a privar?

—Pero ¿cómo vas a educarles a que no hagan algo que nosotros hacemos?

—¿No has dicho tú que quizás sí lo tengamos que hacer? La cosa es que lo hagan de una manera correcta... —protesta apretando los ojos—. No puedes esperar que...

—¿Qué?

—Te olvidemos así, te dejemos ir...

Suspira de nuevo.

—Estoy enfadada... estoy... Detesto a Belcebú... quiero que desaparezca por... robarte del cielo.

—No me ha robado.

—Vas a dejar de estar ahí, la prefieres a ella, ya no quieres vernos... y tengo miedo y... no quiero soltarte. Y no sé si estás pensando en las consecuencias de todo esto.

—¿Cuáles crees que sean?

—Estoy siendo tan egoísta... —vuelve a susurrar, apretando los ojos.

—Y no es que no quiera veros, esto lo hago por vosotros.

—Si esto es lo que sientes que debes hacer... voy a apoyarte en ello y ayudarte en lo que necesites —termina por susurrar volviendo a limpiarse los ojos.

—No quiero quedarme aquí. No quiero ser un humano, no quiero dejar el cielo.

—Entonces ven... sube conmigo, vuelve al cielo. Encontraremos la forma de que funcione. La hemos encontrado con todas las demás cosas, no veo por qué no vamos a encontrarla con esta también —llega otra vez a la misma conclusión ala que llevan llegando varias veces. Esta vez, de hecho, se levanta—. Vamos.

Gabriel se levanta tras ella. Miguel sonríe y le extiende la mano, él se la toma, igualmente nervioso.

—_I love you._

—Y yo a ti —se la aprieta

Y ahí se van en un rayo al cielo... otra vez.


	137. Chapter 137

Aziraphale ha... bajado del cielo antes que Crowley, me parece a mí, o sea antes de que Crowley vaya a buscarle.

Espero que no le esté esperando a la salida del infierno, eso NUNCA sale bien.

¿O lo retienen más tiempo en el cielo? No, no... esta vez... no. Esta vez se ha ido a la librería.

Crowley entra sin saludar, pensando que no está ahí aun, quitándose la chaqueta y yendo a buscar vino... por costumbre y a ver si encuentra un estúpido Backgamon.

—¡Estamos cerrados! —grita Aziraphale... con voz un poco más aguda que de costumbre, desde la parte de atrás de la librería, en la sección de Astronomía.

—Oh! _Angel!_

Hay... un instante de silencio y se nota que se le cae algo, como un par de libros y dice algo ininteligible seguido de un carraspeo por un momento.

—Soy yo. Y de todos modos esto está cerrado siempre... —añade, dejando lo que hacía y yendo a buscarle, sonriendo.

Va a encontrarle ahí, de pie, un poco cambiada y con cara de cierto agobio. Aún es... mujer. De hecho, es mucho más mujer de lo que había sido hasta ahora, al menos por voluntad propia. Trae un vestido color crema, corto de adelante y un poquito más largo detrás, que tiene un encaje encima del mismo tono. El vestido tiene un BUEN escote, no exagerado como para que parezca que algo se le va a salir, pero un escote, trae un collar discreto al cuello, aretes, el pelo blanco en un peinado modesto pero bastante femenino, su anillo al dedo, una pulserita, las uñas pintadas de rosa claro, los labios también pintados color rosa y unos tacones que apenas superan en altura a los tacones de la revolución francesa...

Vaya, eso no lo esperábamos.

Ya... ya. Olvídense de tener los pronombres correctos...

—_Hello_... —le sonríe un poco y se relame los labios porque...había pensado que le avisaría antes de venir y podría prepararse un poco para... VERLE —. Ehm... _hello._

—_Hello, cutie_ —sonríe y se le acerca.

La ángel se sonrooooja con eso sin esperárselo.

—¿T-Te... gusta? —pregunta aunque da un pasito atrás... y es que hay una copa de vino por ahí y el aliento...

—Pues claro —levanta las cejas al ver que da un paso atrás.

—Me... me alegra. Pensé que... —aprieta los ojos—. Tengo que contarte una cosa.

—¿Qué? Te he traído un regalo —lo saca de dentro del bolsillo, levantándolo entre dos dedos.

—¿Qué es? —sonríe sinceramente, aunque se le borra un poquito la sonrisa después de un segundo.

—Ábrelo —se lo tiende.

Estira la mano y se lo quita para que no lo alcance, sonriendo. Es un paquete pequeñito envuelto en un papel de regalo de colores apastelados.

—Vengaaaa, ¡deja! —protesta un poco, sonriendo otra vez

Se lo tiende otra vez y se lo vuelve a apartar.

—Crowleeeeey! —se ríe, acercándose.

La rodea de la cintura aun apartándoselo, sonriendo. O sea, levantando le brazo para que no alcance.

Ella me mira a los ojos y... se ríe un poco mas, humedeciéndose los labios. Él de acerca a besarla olvidándose del paquete.

Cierra los ojos y le besa de vuelta, sin poder realmente resistirse pese al aliento alcohólico que sí que trae y bastante más fuerte de lo que quisiera.

Lo nota casi enseguida. Frunciendo el ceño, pero habrá tiempo de hablar de eso despues del beso.

Aziraphale le... es que... le besa con mucha, mucha intención y él la abraza con la otra mano también.

Peo hay un... hay un punto que Aziraphale se separa, juntando las frentes.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —pregunta habiendo sentido la angustia

—Pasó algo en el cielo...

—¿Qué?

—Algo malo.

—¿Pero qué?

—Creo que puedes imaginarte...

—No, ¿qué? Has bebido. ¿Has bebido? ¡Espera!

Aziraphale aprieta los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No estoy embarazada.

—B-Bueno... —Traga saliva.

—Me... lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue revisarme.

Crowley se humedece los labios.

—En la cámara... que tienen. ¿Sabes? En sanación. No me preguntaron, me llevaron. Sabes cómo funciona el cielo.

Le mira con cara un poco... desconsolado. Aziraphale se humedece los labios y baja la mirada.

—Lo siento... no he podido detenerlos, pero sí he... intentado averiguar si habían encontrado algo demoníaco en mí y por lo visto... —se encoge de hombros—. No lo sé, quizás no estaba yo haciendo el esfuerzo apropiadamente o... bueno, no sé. Lo siento.

—¿El esfuerzo?

—De tener todo como debo tenerlo para ser madre. Quizás solo es algo que debemos olvidar porque no va a pasar.

—Oh... Bueno, ya sabíamos que existía esa posibilidad.

Ella asiente.

—De hecho era lo más probable... y lo sabíamos. Solo había un rayito de esperanza y... soy un poco tonta —por una vez, se está llamando a si misma mujer, lo cual es raro—, pero me había hecho la ilusión de...

Es que Crowley mira al suelo y además ve el paquete. Aprieta los ojos y lo volatiliza chasqueando los dedos.

—Supongo que... puedes volver a ser un hombre si quieres.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—N-Nada, olvídalo. Vamos a beber.

—Eso no es hacer nada... —le mira un instante y piensa un poco, suponiendo—. Oh... oh... quizás si... sí, vamos a beber.

—¿O qué quieres hacer?

—¿Qué era lo que habías traído? —susurra en un enorme intento por no hacer esto más dramático, gracias Aziraphale.

—O-Olvídalo.

—_Oh, my dear boy..._ —le abraza—. Lo siento.

Crowley suspira.

—Piensa en todo... el alcohol que podemos beber ahora sin problema. Y... ¿quien querría cuidar a un niño todo el tiempo? No estamos para eso ya, fue bastante con cuidar a Warlock.

—Sí... sí. Los niños son un... —traga saliva—._ Pain in the ass._

—De hecho si algo deberíamos estar... aliviados —le mira a los ojos y parece todo menos aliviada, sinceramente

—Sí, sí... estoy... aliviado —no te creas que él no suena decepcionado.

—Quizás esto es mi culpa... porque aunque parecía una mujer, no estaba... esforzándome lo bastante por serlo y...

—No importa. De hecho no tenía sentido. ¿Qué? ¿Iba a nacer como un bebé y luego... no crecer nunca? ¿O iba a nacer como un adulto?

—¿Un adulto en miniatura? Quizás iba a hacerme explotar desde dentro... o algo así.

—¿Lo ves? No... No tenía ningún sentido.

—Ya, ya lo sé... en realidad quizás fuimos muy absurdos al siquiera considerarlo... —sonríe forzadamente.

—Sí —ni siquiera intenta sonreír, sirviéndose vino y tomándose una copa desde ya.

—Aun así...

—¿Mjm? —se sirve otra.

—Bueno, no sé, si algún día pasa... o tiene que pasar o puede pasar o... no. Por lo pronto, pensé que podía hacer... mejor el esfuerzo conmigo misma —se le acerca igual para pedirle una copa o un trago de la suya.

—¿Mejor esfuerzo?

—D-De ser… Una mujer completa.

—Tal vez sería mejor olvidarlo —bufa un poco desganado arrugando la nariz.

Aziraphale se mira las uñas todas pintaditas y Crowley se toma la tercera.

—Tal vez tengas razón... —acepta, humedeciéndose los labios, cerrando los ojos y chasqueando los dedos.

Ahí tienes a... Aziraphale. El de siempre. Vestido exactamente igual que siempre.

Crowley le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos porque se veía bonita.

Ella se lo sentía.

Y esto iba a ser divertido y excitante. Y un PROBLEMÓN, pero... Ugh. Otra copa.

—¿Me sirves una... ?

Chasquea los dedos apareciendo otra y llenándola.

—Me ha dicho Raguel que sí le interesa bajar... —murmura.

—Aamón casi se corre con la idea —le tiende la copa y suspira sonriendo un poco de ladito, tristemente.

—Son todos unos cínicos —le acaricia la mano al tomar su copa.

—Lo sé. De algún lado tenías que haberlo sacado tú.

—Yo no soy cínico así... —Frunce el ceño y le acaricia el brazo, tomando la copa con la otra mano.

El demonio sonríe un poco.

—Aunque me pongas esa cara, yo no me meto con ellos... —le resigue el brazo hasta ponerle la mano en el pecho.

Vuelve a rodearle de la cintura por la espada y atraerle hacia si. Aziraphale se le recarga encima del todo.

Tira de él y se deja caer hacia atrás donde ahora hay milagrosamente un sofá. Aziraphale, le aplasta un poco, la verdad, intentando que no sea demasiado.

Ya lo habíamos calculado. Crowley etiqueta contra el sillón. Un poco, pero vengaaa.

El ángel le pone la frente en el pecho, tratando de racionalizar todo esto pero... está siendo más complejo de lo que querría.

—Es increíble que... Gabriel Y Raguel... y estamos solo destapando la cloaca —vale, ese tema parecía medianamente neutro.

—Los vamos a tener aquí, vas a conseguirte a un Arcángel como aliado. Tal vez puedas pedir trabajar para él y quitarte de encima al imbécil de encima.

—Los vamos a tener aquí siempre y cuando no toqueteen todo ni lo ensucien... pero con lo que me han humillado todos en el cielo por estar contigo después de SEIS MIL AÑOS... —suspira —. No pienso subir al cielo de nuevo.

Crowley suspira sin creerle del todo.

—Gabriel no ha subido al cielo... por cierto.

—¿Por?

—No lo sé... todo son cuchicheos e historias allá arriba. La versión oficial es que está haciendo penitencia. Yo creo que debe estarse acostando con Belcebú en cada rincón de la Tierra.

—¿Y les has dicho eso?

—No, claro que no les he dicho eso... si están todos histéricos.

—No creo, de todos modos, Belcebú estaba conmigo.

Aziraphale hace los ojos en blanco y se yergue un poco para darle un trago a su bebida que, milagrosamente, no se ha caído cuando han caído al sillón.

—Así que ahora resulta que Gabriel SÍ está haciendo penitencia... y se siente culpable. Pues... yo no me lo siento.

—¿Y cómo te sientes, ángel rebelde?

—Rebelde... y... peligroso —le mira de reojo.

—Peligroso... —le hace un levantamiento de cejas una sola vez.

—Un poco así... —le sonríe un poquito

—¿Y de qué tienes ganas, tan peligroso?

—De alcohol, para empezar... alcohol y... de demonio.

—Check y... check.

—Y quizás de un poco de... rebeldía real. Hacer algo que nunca haya hecho... hacer algo PROHIBIDO.

—Mmm... —se lo piensa y sonríe—. ¿Te atreverás? ¿O tienes alguna idea?

—MI idea era... pedirte una idea a ti.

—Oh —se ríe.

—De hecho ya es bastante acto de rebeldía pedirte a ti que me digas algo rebelde... es algo que no debería hacer.

—¿Por?

—Pues porque pedirle a un demonio que me sugiera actos de rebeldía ya es per-se algo bastante rebelde —se acaba la bebida de un trago—. Sugiero que me digas cual es el acto rebelde antes de que esté demasiado borracho.

—Vale. Sí tengo una idea —se quita el pañuelo que lleva al cuello. _It's called fashion. Check it out, angel._

Le mira hacer, humedeciéndose los labios y pensando que... también querría un beso. Y acostarse con él. Pero si le da un beso y se acuesta con él ahora, no van a hacer NADA MÁS en los próximos días. Así que... por una vez, Aziraphale se CON TIE NE.

Crowley le venda los ojos con el pañuelo. Haciendo que Aziraphale levante las cejas.

—Ohh...

—Nada de empezar a hacerte brotar ojos de sitios raros ahora.

—Sería un momento perfecto para hacerte ver mi verdadera forma...

—No, no lo sería, porque me has pedido una idea y ahora mando yo.

—Está bien. Tú mandas. Tú siempre mandas, ni digas que no... —Aziraphale sonríe y se relaja un poco.

—Te estás perdiendo mis ojos en blanco.

—Se te van a quedar así un día...

—Me ahorraría mucho esfuerzo contigo si así fuera —se separa un poco para verle.

—Ñañañaña —extiende la mano y milagrosamente se llena su copa.

Sí, sí, vale. Todo fuera, menos la pajarita.

Vale, pega un gritito sin esperarse eso. La verdad, no se da ni cuenta de la pajarita.

Mejor

—Ehm... cielos. ¡No voy a salir a caminar así en público!

No creo que sea la copa recién rellenada lo siguiente que acabe en sus labios.

Ehm... van a tener que ser más específicos. Crowley tiene muchas partes...

Un beso. No seas bestia.

Oh, vale, vale... eso es un poco menos bestia. En efecto. Uno nunca sabe con estos demonios... ejem. Aziraphale sonríe un poquito en el beso, abriendo la boca y yendo a buscarle del todo, levantando la mano que no tiene la copa y buscando ponérsela a Crowley en el pelo corto. Le acaricia la nuca un poco, entonces.

—Hacer el amor con mi marido no es... prohibido, de hecho es obligatorio... —susurra separándose un poquito.

—Pero fiarte de un demonio sí que lo es... aunque puedo atarte también si crees que no hay bastante con taparte los ojos.

Aziraphale se ríe un poquito nervioso con eso.

—Cielos... atarme —se humedece los labios... y es que lo dice de ESA forma, en la que lo está valorando, pero no parece del todo... escandalizarse con ello.

Chasquea los dedos y ya estás atado. Lloriquea un poco porque le estaba acariciando un poco aún la cabeza, pero... se deja hacer.

—Espero que estés consciente de que no dejaría a nadie más en el universo hacer esto...

—Espero que estés consciente que has elegido a la peor opción a quien dejarle. Voy a quemar todos los libros mientras te hago esto.

—Ya, ya... claro —Es que, le da hasta cierta risita...

Empieza a reseguirle los brazos y el tórax con los dedos, deteniéndose en las marcas de corazoncitos.

—Me preguntaron por ellas en el cielo...

—¿Y? —no para.

—Mmmm... —echa un poco la cabeza a un lado, y es que es absolutamente obvio que le gusta—. Les he dicho que me las he puesto yo...

—Mentiroso —susurra yendo a besárselas todas, una por una.

Y es que además, están perfectamente bien colocadas para que sea JUSTO donde le gusta.

—Cada vez lo hago mejor... pero son mentiras piadosas...

—¿Qué piedad va a haber en ello?

—Las hubieran borrado... ellos no tienen piedad nunca de estas cosas.

—Anda ya.

—Marcas demoniacas sobre mi cuerpo... hubieran cuchicheado además. Se puede decir que estaba protegiendo tu reputación.

—Claro, claro —sigue yendo una por una. Y es que por una vez, Aziraphale quiere todo un poco más rápido. Mal día para eso.

—Mmmm... ¿aún traes ropa?

—Sí.

—Esto es injusto —protesta por protestar.

—Eres insufrible.

—No aguantas nada ya... —Aziraphale sonríe con eso.

—Solo por eso debería tardarme más.

—Ya sabes que yo tengo muchísima paciencia —eso es taaaaan relativo

—Sí, ya se nota.

—Lo dices como si tú fueras en lo absoluto paciente a la hora de terminar... —le pica un poquito.

—Más que tú

—Claro que no, tú eres el que se mueve... Digamos con... impaciencia —la verdad el está moviéndose con una poca de impaciencia.

Se sonroja, porque quería hacer esto con un poco de amor y dedicación... y encenderle poco a poco y... todo eso. Pero le da vergüenza admitirlo cuando además él mismo está pidiéndole más ritmo.

Aziraphale está hablando por hablar, porque tiene boca, para ser sinceros.

—Debí amordazarte en vez de taparte los ojos

—Quizás... —responde sonriendo un poco. Y es que este juego así es fácil aún, más fácil que la intimidad normal y los besos suaves. El placer, el peligro, la lujuria y el alcohol son un buen anestésico de los sentimientos.

Le besa para que se le quite esa sonrisita molesta y se le ponga una más tonta.

Hace bien, hace bien. Se pierde en el beso dejándose ir del todo y reaccionando a él completamente. Al menos cuando se separa del beso, es incapaz de decir una frase molesta. Sonríe vencedor con eso

—U-Um... —le tienes, Crowley!

—_Yes?_

—Ehh...

—Esto es lo que hace falta para callar al sabelotodo, Mr. Tengo-respuesta-para-todo.

—Has n-necesitado amarrarme y cegarme y... —besarme. Eso ha necesitado realmente. Besarte.

—Ninguna mordaza

—Aun así estamos del todo en desventaja... —vuelve un poquito la sonrisita molesta.

—Tú querías algo peligroso.

_—I love you_

—Ngk! —eso no vale.

_—I love you SO much..._

—¡Lo estás diciendo expresamente!

La sonrisita otra vez

—No me importa.

—No sé quién es más peligroso, si tú o yo...

—Desde luego que... yo tampoco.

—Ha! Eso implica que SOY peligroso —tan contento con ello.

—Mira por donde, muy angelical el tema —Crowley se ríe un poquito.

—Yo he dejado de ser angelical.

—¿Y qué eres ahora?

—Tu marido.

—Y-Ya, eso ya lo sé.

—Eso es lo que soy... _our team._

—Sabes que no me refería a eso.

—Soy... un ser celestial en neutralidad con un demonio.

—Neutralidad.

—Sabía que ibas a protestar por eso... —Aziraphale se ríe.

Le da una palmadita en el pecho.

¿Qué tan fuerte?

No tanto.

Igual pega un SALTO.

Crowley sonríe y le masajea.

Vale, vale, le has callado un poco_. Well done!_

—Ja!

—¿A-Así que ahora vas a callarme a golpes?

—Es una manera —sonríe y le da una palmada en el muslo ahora.

Otro saltito, estira aún más la espalda de lo que la tenía... y ahora si se calla por completo, demasiado sorprendido.

Luego se los frota un poco. Aziraphale traga saliva.

El demonio baja las manos hasta las ingles y luego a su estómago.

Se le nota muy concentrado y tenso. Pero ahí entre las ingles no parece en lo absoluto decepcionado con este desarrollo de eventos

—¿Todo bien? Ya no sonríes.

_—Wh-What?_

—Ya no sonríes tanto.

—S-Sí que sonrío...

—No... Te has tensado un poquito —sube las manos hasta sus hombros y le da otro besito en uno de los corazones.

—M-Me has... s-sorprendido —Traga saliva otra vez, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Vaya... ¿en positivo?

—E-En... s-sorprendido.

—¿Por? —sigue masajeándole

—E-Esas palmaditas... fueron distintas...

—Me ayudaría saber si quieres más.

El ángel se sonroja un poco porque...es que esto suena a que le gusta. Y objetivamente piensa que claro que no le gusta, pero su entrepierna opina que no le disgusta tanto, sinceramente.

—A lo mejor debería darte más y... esperar que hagas méritos para que me detenga —otra, ahora en la nalga.

El SALTO. Y es que... por alguna razón siempre consideró que si esto ocurría entre ambos, sería él el que daría las palmaditas en el pequeño culito huesudo de Crowley... y no al revés.

Pues... sorpresa, sorpresa.

—E-Esto es de lo más impropio...

—Vaya por donde —se acerca, volviendo a besarle y acabando con un mordisco.

—Ahhh! D-Desde c-cuando eres tan b-bestia?

—Estoy probando.

—¡Pues no pruebes! —le riñe, nerviosito.

—Claro que sí, no esperarás que aprenda de lo que tú me cuentas. Si una vez encuentras una cosa que te gusta, ya no investigas más.

_—W-What?_ —se gira a mirarlo, y la verdad ahora mismo sí que querría... no tener los ojos vendados.

Vuelve a acariciarle todo el torso y los muslos, sin responder.

—C-Crowley?

—Mjm?

—¿A-A que te r-refieres?

—A que te sueles conformar con las cosas que te gustan sin probar demasiado.

—¿I-Insinúas que querrías probar más cosas? —estira el cuello y espera a ver si le muerde ahí.

—Sí —le pasa los dedos, pero no la boca.

—Ugh... qué cosas, _foul fiend? _—Piel de gallina, maldito demonio.

—No lo sé, cosas —otra palmada en la nalga. Otro salto aún más alto y tenso—. Tienes buen lugar para dar, suena mucho y no duele... Aunque se te pone rojita la piel enseguida

—P-Pues claro que se me pone, ¡m-me estás golpeando! —el fatalista.

—Exagerado.

—¡No estoy exagerando!

—Claro que sí.

—Unos golpes demoniacos...

Le hunde un poquito las uñas, rascándole. Tiene un escalofrííiiiiiio...

—Y-Yo no sé de dónde sacas q-que no pruebo cosas nuevas... c-con la c-cantidad de cosas de comer q-que...

—La comida no es...

Suelta un gemidito sin poder evitarlo y Crowley levanta una ceja sin acabar la frase.

—¿N-No es qué?

—Válida —susurra sobre sus labios.

Se echa adelante, besándole y él sonríe, besándole de vuelta.

El problema es que... no puede tocarle y sostenerle la cabeza y el cuello como suele hacerlo así que se frustra un poco, peleando contra sus ataduras. Suelta un sonidito gutural en protesta.

El demonio se separa, además, sonriendo. El angel hace un mohín porque... es que el señor es poco controlado.

—¿Frustrado?

—N-No.

Sonríe más y vuelve a acariciarle y a acercársele.

—O no más de lo que he estado en otros momentos .

—Ya, claro —baja la mano a la zona de peligro.

Zona de peligro que está... bastante poco relajada.

—No digas ya claro así, ¡claro!

—Pues es que no te creo —empieza a acariciarle ahí.

—Mmmm... —echa la cabeza al frente, porque sí que le gusta. Pero le gusta más cuando le mira—. ¿P-Por qué?

—Porque ahora no puedes moverte ni mirarme —le suelta y vuelve a besarle corazones.

—¡Lo cuál es horrible!

—Exacto

—C-Crowley... —le interrumpe un poquito, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más... ronco.

—¿Mjm?

—¿Te... te gusta esto?

—Sí.

—¿A-Aunque no haya nada más... que esto? ,¿Aunque solo sea yo... p-para siempre? —ahí estaba, el... elefante del cuarto del que no querían hablar.

Se detiene, incorporándose. Aziraphale se muerde el labio porque haaaaaaaaaa echado tooooooodo a perder, pero...

Crowley le quita la venda de los ojos y le desata, la verdad. Aziraphale no abre los ojos aún, pero si se... masajea un poquito las muñecas el muy dramático.

—Lo siento...

El demonio suspira, mirándole, sentado entre sus piernas.

—S-Solo me ha... surgido la pregunta y... —suspira también, sin abrir los ojos—. Y esto va a hacerlo todo denso y asqueroso. Quería que... quería que fuera un poco más alegre y solo... dejarlo pasar pensando que quizás algún día. Quizás siendo mujer los próximos cien o doscientos años... en algún punto yo... pero... tienes razón. Hay que... olvidar esto. Solo me ha... tomado desprevenido.

Traga saliva y necesita alcohol otra vez

—Podemos ser felices tú y yo, aunque no haya... lloriqueos constantes —Abre los ojos y le mira.

Crowley le mira

—¿V-Verdad? —le mira con ojitos llenos de esperanza, la verdad, necesitando oír que van a estar bien.

—Yo qué sé.

—Ohh... —Traga saliva y baja la mirada. Se humedece los labios y... chasquea los dedos, vistiéndose otra vez, echándose atrás y haciendo para levantarse mientras Crowley se toma su copa. La verdad, Aziraphale tiene que darle la espalda para tratar de recomponerse, porque si acaba de entender bien Crowley ha dicho que no sabe si esto así es suficiente, si realmente pueden ahora ser felices.

No, ha dicho nada de ser felices.

Le ha preguntado "Podemos ser felices tú y yo, aunque no haya lloriqueos constantes, verdad?" y la respuesta ha sido "yo que sé."

Bueno, pero... ha sido Aziraphale.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley de reojo, humedeciéndose los labios y tragando saliva sin saber qué hacer.

—No debí decirte nada.

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer si no?

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No.

—¿P-Puedo abrazarte?

Le mira, porque que le tenga que contestar a eso... Aziraphale vacila un segundo, antes de ir hacia él y echársele encima, abrazándole.

Creo que le deja sin aire.

Es muy probable porque Aziraphale incluso saca las alas y les hace un capullito alrededor con ellas.

—Ugh

Le busca los labios con los suyos. Vale, vale, un beso sí se deja. Menos mal. El ángel casi se lo come, angustiado.

Cielos. Abrumando un poco a Crowley, por lo visto, que le devuelve el beso lo mejor que puede.

Aziraphale termina por relajarse un poquito y bajarle a las revoluciones, separándose y escondiéndose en su cuello.

—¿Quieres más alcohol?

Crowley NO está llorando. Digáis lo que digáis.

Aziraphale le acaricia la espalda al notarlo, con un nudo en la garganta.

¡Que no!

Aziraphale sí que va a empezar a llorar... abiertamente.

Ugh!

Aprieta más el capullito entre ambos,

—Ya... ya basta. No está pasando nada.

—N-No está pasando nada —repite hecho un desastre de mocos, con la nariz tapada y los ojos llorosos.

¡Es que le hace llorar más! Pero no está llorando.

—T-Todo va a estar bien...,—agrega Aziraphale —, lo hubiera matado el infierno seguro...

El demonio gira la cara y asiente para que no le mire.

—Aunque acabó matándolo el cielo... —Aziraphale agrega con un sollocito.

—Da igual —susurra Crowley con voz quebrada.

_—I love you._

—L-Lo sé.

_—I'm sorry_... yo no... —le toca la cara.

—Nadie te está culpando.

—Tienes razón... da igual —Aprieta los labios y gira la cara.

Suspiiiiira.

—¿Querrías... cenar algo? —pregunta sacando su pañuelo del bolsillo, sonándose delicada y un poco estrepitosamente.

—No, pero vamos, si tienes hambre.

—Quizás nos vendría bien un poco de aire fresco... y alcohol.

—Probablemente —sigue mirándose las manos, todo alicaído.

Aziraphale le extiende una mano, Crowley se humedece los labios y le mira.

Vacila un poco, tragando saliva al sostenerle la mirada y él le toma la mano y sonríe un poquito tristemente.

Levanta la mano hacia si y le besa los nudillos. Vuelve a suspirar.

—De regreso quiero hacerte el amor.

—Yo quería hacerlo antes...

—Lo sé... lo he hecho todo muy mal..., —aprieta los ojos.

—En fin... —intenta apartarle y levantarse y limpiarse los ojos disimuladamente para seguir como si nada.

El ángel se mueve para que lo haga, mirándole de reojo y pensando que, dentro de todo su egoísmo infantil, al menos puede concederle a Crowley el aparentar que no pasa nada.

—Gracias.

—Muévete, _angel_, o vamos a llegar tarde.

Le mira un segundo sin moverse y sonríe casi imperceptiblemente con su tono irritado, tan familiar.

Se cambia de chaqueta un par de veces y se acomoda las gafas y el pelo, esperándole en una postura que es cadera en un como noventa por ciento.

—Voy, voy... todo son prisas —medio protesta, sonriendo un poco más con esos cambios de ropa y pelo—. Te ves guapísimo.

—Ya, ya... —le mira de reojo.

Se humedece los labios y vacila un instante antes de chasquear los dedos y cambiarse el atuendo a un smoking crema pálido con una pajarita un poco más pequeña pero igual a cuadros y de colores ligeramente más intensos.

—¿A dónde dices que vamos? —Crowley levanta las cejas.

—Al Savoy —se acomoda la pajarita.

Inclina la cabeza y le mira de arriba abajo haciendo una cara de desaprobación del smoking, pero no dice nada.

—¿Qué? —Se mira a sí mismo.

—Nada. No he dicho nada.

—No tienes que hablar para decirlo todo. ¡Es bonito!

—Para tocar en una orquesta...

—¡No! ¡Es elegante!

—O para el siglo diecinueve —Se dirige a la puerta igual. Aziraphale le sigue volviendo a acomodarse la pajarita.

—Que va, esto es al menos del siglo pasado!

—Vale, dieciocho. Tú lo has dicho.

—¡No! ¡Del veinte! ¡Es moderno!

—Claro, claro —sonríe un poquito.

—No es salido como tú pero yo soy un áng... un ser celestial.

—¿Qué implica eso de ser celestial?

—Pues es como un ángel pero con algunas ideas distintas.

—Ya...

—Como tú eres un ser infernal pero bueno.

—Yo sí soy un demonio

—¿Crees que Raguel haya pasado por esto en su momento? ¿Por... enfadarse con el cielo?

—Según contó Aamón. No.

—Ugh... ¿que contó Aamón?

Y ahí va a contarle la historia mientras van hacia el Savoy en el Bentley.

Vamos a decir que Aziraphale va a pensar que el cielo RETUVO a Raguel a la fuerza.


	138. Chapter 138

A todo esto... Gabriel cruza las puertas del infierno.

Hala... Belcebú, que está en una junta, estira la espalda... sintiendo una perturbación en su infierno. Chan chan chaaaan…

Ya, ya... Gabriel anda por los pasillos con cara de asco y el ceño fruncido sin estar muy seguro de dónde va. Pregunta por Belcebú.

La verdad es que le dan una instrucción incorrecta a propósito.

Los DETESTA.

Mientras Belcebú empieza a tamborilear los dedos en su escritorio, nerviosamente, tratando de... centrarse en lo que dicen. Peor es que la sensación de que algo va... ¿quizás mal? Es... un poco intensa.

Hay algunos cuchicheos en la junta porque alguien de no sé qué pasillo ha visto a no sé quién ir por no sé dónde que parecía un ángel pero no están seguros y le ha dicho al otro que informara a quien sabe de que qué coño les pasa a los ángeles últimamente que bajan aquí como si esto fuera su puta casa, ya no se puede estar tranquilo.

Así que el otro ha informado a dos más que menudo morro tienen, esto con Leviatán no habría pasado y que qué coño le pasa a Belcebú.

Y esos dos más habían ido a decir que Leviatán estaba dejando que entraran los ángeles para enfrentar de nuevo a Belcebú.

Total que al final en realidad no era un ángel si no alguien a quien habían perdonado y ahora se había perdido de camino al puto cielo. Y había un intenso debate entre filas para decidir si querían o no ser perdonados.

Belcebú, atrapada aún en la junta, golpea en la mesa para callarles a todos frunciendo el ceño.

Lo consigue, claro.

—¿Se puede saber que habla todo el mundo?

—De piruletas —suelta alguien al fondo.

—¿Quieres ir a hablar de piruletas con Leviatán en fondo del lago de azufre hirviendo?

De repente nadie ha dicho eso, mira tú que cosas.

—Ehm... bueno, con esto se termina la junta —decide Belcebú, ejem, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Entonces en qué queda todo?—protesta alguien como siempre.

—Podrás leerlo en la minuta de la junta cuando Hastur la envíe —Que no se diga que Hastur no es uno de los consentidos...

Con amor.

Y es que aún tiene este... sentir de qué hay algo mal por aquí que no debería ser y los cuchicheos no están ayudando en lo absoluto.

Hastur protesta por ahí detrás _because... that's what demons do._

Y si no es Hastur, es alguien que ha creído que le nombraban a él porque hoy Belcebú parece un poco gangosa.

¡Gangosa!

Pues yo qué sé, así ha sonado.

—Bueno, Bueno... largo —hace un gesto con la mano saliendo ella de la sala de juntas aún con esa asquerosa sensación...

Cuando Gabriel, que les ha encontrado AL PUTO FIN entra por la otra puerta. Vamos, que no es como que vayan a cuchichear menos si ENTRAS ahí.

Belcebú mira hacia el pasillo sin haberle notado. De hecho, el resto, que estaban, recogiendo, se callan al verle.

_—What the fuck!_ —exclama uno, sorprendido

—Nada en este maldito lugar tiene sentido y sois todos unos embusteros —protesta Gabriel.

—Eres... eres...

Vuelve a salir por la puerta que ha entrado, sin ni mirarles, al ver que ella no está. Bien, ella está en el pasillo caminando hacia su despacho.

Va a seguir vagando por ahí.

Belcebú pone un par de cosas en su oficina, pero es que esto... es qué hay algo por aquí que... ¿se siente raro? ¿Huele raro?

Oh, joder.

¿Qué?

Lo van a apresar por idiotas todos. Unos y otros.

Belcebú quiere matarles a todos. ¿Al menos alguien le va a decir que le han apresado?

No... lo sé.

Pues sí que alguien viene con el chisme porque Belcebú a pesar de todo tiene varios aliados en el infierno.

Y pues... ahí va a verle a la celda, tan agobiada de pensar que puto pretexto va a usar ahora para sacarle. Aun así, no puede evitar sonreír tontamente en cuanto cruza por la puerta de la celda.

—¿Esto... es una especie de venganza?

—_What_? ¡Suéltame!

—No sabía que venías... no te habrían apresado. Estaba en junta.

—¡No puedo creer que permitas que pase esto!

—Estaba en junta y no sabía que vendrías —chasquea los dedos y le quita las cadenas que le han puesto. Le sonríe.

Respira como si hiciera mil años que no lo hace, ella se le acerca un poco.

—¿Te han hecho daño?

—Sí —la mira frunciendo el ceño y masajeándose las muñecas

—¿Quién ha sido? Lo castigaré —frunce el ceño también y da otro pasito hacia él.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Unos idiotas con escamas y animales raros en la cabeza que apestaban como apestáis todos —arruga la nariz y se echa atrás.

Belcebú vacila con toda esa frase y parpadea con la nariz arrugada y el paso atrás.

—Es el infierno, Gabriel... vamos, anda, ven a mi oficina.

—¿No podemos subir a la superficie para hablar?

Belcebú sonríe, porque la superficie implica que pueden ser más... ellos dos.

—Sí, sí que podemos. Hay que salir de la celda —le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

Él se va a la puerta esperando que le abra. Cuando sí está cerca de él... antes de abrir, le toca un poquito la mano, sutilmente.

—Podrías haberme llamado y habría subido...

Gabriel se aparta un poco más rápido y nerviosamente de lo que amerita.

—Bueno, no lo he hecho. Vámonos.

Belcebú le mira, y vuelve a sentir que algo aquí... no está bien. Tragando saliva y chasqueando los dedos para abrir la puerta.

El ángel sale delante, deprisa y sin mirarla.

Belcebú suspira, empezando a tener miedito de lo que sigue. Sale detrás de él y tiene que empezar a callar a los guardias que se quejan de que le deje salir. Maldita sea. Encierra a dos a chasquidos.

Gabriel lo mira todo arrugando un poco la nariz pero no dice nada.

Después de pelear un poco más, de amenazar a todo mundo y de descorporizar a alguien, se gira a él, tomándole del brazo.

—Vamos a tener que salir por aquí —señala hacia arriba —. Ya sé que no te gusta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se tensa cuando le toca.

Tira de él acercándole y de golpe ahí van por la tierra como zombies.

Una vez llegan a la superficie, tose como si se hubiera comido todo el mantillo del infierno hasta aquí.

Belcebú le hace los ojos en blanco chasqueando los dedos y limpiándole del todo. Están en... el cementerio. En su cementerio.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy?

—¿A dónde me has traído? —protesta igual quitándose tierra de encima que ya no tiene.

—A donde siempre... —se le acerca —. Ya te he limpiado. ¿Qué pasa?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —protesta igual—. Tengo que decirte algo muy serio.

—¿Qué? —Belcebú suspira.

—Voy a subir al cielo. Y no voy a volver a bajar. Eres una mala influencia y aunque me ha costado verlo, me he dado cuenta finalmente. No intentes volver a ponerte en contacto conmigo... y... Ignórame si yo lo hago.

Belcebú traga saliva con todo ese discurso.

—P-Pero has dicho que sí... me has llamado tu prometida. Gabriel... ya... ya sé que... —nueve las manos y da un paso hacia él—. _Fuck_. Ya sé que lo hice mal otra vez pero...

—Desde luego que no eres mi prometida.

—_W-What_? Pero... Gabriel... —da otro paso hacia él y le intenta abrazar del cuello—. _Please_! Lo siento, ¿vale?

—No es algo que puedas pedir perdón...

Se le cuelga encima, abrazándole con las piernas.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! —le busca un beso.

Él aparta la cara y la empuja. Se le baja de encima, porque esto... no había pasado nunca antes.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hicieron? —pregunta enfadada y la verdad los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

—Ya basta, Belcebú. Tu influencia no va a afectarme nunca más.

—¡La tuya va a afectarme para _bloody_ siempre! —le mira, con el corazón acelerado—. _You LOVE ME._

—No lo hago, no seas ridícula. Era todo mentira.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Lo he sentido! —replica y ni siquiera está haciendo un ligero esfuerzo para no llorar abiertamente. Tanto que se tapa un poco la cara con las manos y se pone en cuclillas, antes de gritar un poco y ponerse de pie—. No sé qué está pasando, pero tú... tú... mírame.

Él lo hace, humedeciéndose los labios. Un poco sorprendido, en realidad.

—_Please_... —se le acerca —. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Que dejes de hablarme y te olvides o... lo que sea. Déjame en paz.

Y es que... no suena ni siquiera levemente triste ni contenido. No. Suena serio e impertérrito. Intransigente.

Belcebú es que... debe sentirla. Se le están saliendo completamente los patitos de la fila, por más que intenta recomponerse, el amor... se le sale por cada esquina y cada hendidura.

Él levanta un ceja con eso pero no lo menciona.

—¿Qué hice mal? Que... dime qué hago. _Please_, déjame arreglarlo —ay... sí, está suplicando.

—Confiarte, demonio. Y creer que iba a creerte.

Belcebú se limpia un poco la cara, pero llora igual, desconsolada.

—Tampoco voy a creerme este espectáculo, así que puedes ahorrártelo y espero que te haya quedado claro —mira alrededor.

Belcebú le mira, porque Gabriel es muchas, muchas cosas. Le conoce bastante bien... pero nunca ha sido cruel con ella. Si alguien alguna vez le ha tratado como si fuera algo más que un demonio ha sido él. Y esto... es cruel.

—No sé qué te hicieron, pero... —se limpia la cara con las manos—. Voy a averiguar que fue...

—No me hicieron nada más que mostrarme el camino recto de Nuestra Señora y encauzarme a él de nuevo. Y no vas a desviarme otra vez con tus truquitos como en navidad. Vamos a poner una bendición en el cielo para que cualquier demonio que se le ocurra volver, sienta lo mismo que al entrar en un templo.

—_I don't care_ —susurra metiéndose de golpe en la tierra.

Gabriel pone los ojos en blanco y luego sube al cielo con un rayo.

Belcebú tarda un rato, pero vuelve a hacerse bolita a la cripta, abrazando la camisa que le robo a Gabriel la última vez.

xoXOXox

Cuando Gabriel llega al cielo se pasa las manos por el pelo y se cruza con Miguel.

Él le sonríe un poco pasando por su lado. Miguel le sonríe también.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Vuelvo. Ya lo he resuelto todo—le sonríe más y vuelve a pasarse las manos por la cara y el pelo, a medida que lo hace deja de tener el aspecto de Gabriel para volver a su aspecto. URIEL.

—¿Ha sido difícil?

—No. Ella... hacía cosas muy raras y hasta se ha puesto a llorar. Creí que me golpearía o algo peor.

Miguel hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, menos mal que no te ha hecho daño. Estoy segura de que Nuestra Señora agradecerá el riesgo en el que te has puesto.

—Todo es por él —asiente—. Aun no estoy segura que no intente ponerse en contacto con él igualmente, habrá que hacer algo con eso. Cambiarle el teléfono o algo.

—Y él... Podría ponerse en contacto con ella.

—No lo hará si le mantenemos ocupado.

—Yo me encargo de eso —asiente Miguel

Uriel sonríe cambiándose de ropa también con un chasquido de dedos y asiente.

—Volveré a bajar si es necesario, no parece haber sospechado nada.

—Menos mal... él tampoco tiene idea, me parece. Sí que podríamos... —son unas hijas de puta, las dos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si hiciera yo lo mismo con él?

—¿Ir... cómo ella? ¿Podrías? Una cosa es un demonio que no siente, pero romperle el corazón a Gabriel... Aunque seguramente lo necesite y a la larga...

—A la larga más vale una colorada que cíen descoloridas.

—Si eres capaz...

—El problema es... el amor —Miguel traga saliva.

—¿Por? Ella lo emanaba.

—¿¡Amor?!

—Sí, bueno, probablemente de algún modo falso.

—Si ella lo emanaba entonces no necesariamente va a notarlo.

—No creo que él pueda diferenciarlo. ¿O crees que sí?

—¿Tú podías diferenciarlo?

—Mmm... No lo sé, no creo.

Miguel le sonríe.

—Entonces sospecho que... vamos a tener que hacerlo. Aunque creo que será duro.

—Sí...

—Pero a la larga... Aunque... Gabriel está convencido de que todo esto es la voluntad de Dios.

—Algo dijo Azrael sobre eso, pero...

—Me ha contado como fue y... ¿y si nos estamos equivocando y yendo en contra suya?

—¿Es que como va a ser voluntad de Dios que... un demonio esté manipulando a Gabriel?

—Y no es un demonio, es ELLA.

—Exacto.

—Aún así, cuando él me lo contó me pareció medianamente convincente —se recarga en la pared.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—No, no... No. Esto es sin duda lo más práctico.

Uriel asiente.

—Podría... hacerlo ahora mismo.

—No está... me dijo que iba a hablar con Raguel, por eso bajé, pensé que estaría ocupado.

—Ugh... últimamente me ha hecho esperarle todo el tiempo. Buscaré la manera...

—No seas muy dura —Suspira sonriendo un poco.

—Nah, no soy capaz... —se ríe un poco—.Además voy a representarla a ELLA, qué más dura que la puedo ser.

Uriel se ríe, cómplice.

—Te cuento cuando lo haga.

—Vale. Avísame si necesitas ayuda con tu aspecto.

—Es altamente posible, no sé si la conozco tan bien. Y Gabriel la conoce... muy bien.

—No tanto, ella no ha notado nada. Aunque claro, ¿quién conoce a Gabriel mejor que yo?

—Yo.

—No vamos a discutirnos por eso ahora.

—Lo dices porque vas a perder —Miguel se ríe.

—Lo digo porque no quiero humillarte.

—¡Que va! ¡Ni aunque quisieras!

Uriel sonríe de ladito.

—Pero eres libre de pensarlo —sonríe un poco también.

—Es que es un hecho, pero bueno.

—No lo es, por más que hayas engañado a Belcebú.

—Pues ya veríamos si tú lo hubieras logrado igual.

—Yo voy a engañarle a él... Cosa que también requiere conocerle.

—Y ya veremos si lo logras.

—Tenme fe.

—Te la tengo —le sonríe sinceramente. Miguel le sonríe también.

—Pero creo que si necesitaré tu ayuda con el atuendo.

—Vamos, si quieres, no creo que tarde mucho con Raguel.

—Lo difícil es el maldito aroma... —Asiente yendo hacia su despacho.

—¡Sí! ¡Es... horrible!

—No tengo ni idea de cómo Gabriel puede soportarlo.

—No sé cómo puede aguantarlo cuando se reúne con ella —asiente también—. Y si además la junta es ahí abajo... uuuh.

—Ya, ahora imagínate besarla.

—Ya... —arruga la nariz.

—De verdad no tengo NI IDEA de que le ve.

—Ni yo, todos ellos son asquerosos. Vas a tener que ser bastante encimosa para ser convincente, no dejaba de arrimárseme, la asquerosa.

Miguel arruga la nariz.

—Pero si voy a terminar con él no tengo por qué ser arrimosa.

—Bueno, eso sí. ¿Y va y no cree que están comprometidos la muy ridícula?

Ojos en blanco.

—Pues si Gabriel le ha dicho con esa misma convicción que me ha dicho a mi que van a casarse... La muy ilusa se lo ha creído. Es obvio que si él está pensando en ello solo es porque cree que es designio divino. ¿Ella que te ha dicho?

—Que él la quiere.

—Bueno, decir eso de un ángel no me resulta sorprendente. Aun así... no puedo creer que le haya intentado engañar con lloros, que ridícula.

—Bueno, en realidad me parece una estrategia más efectiva que ponerse a gritar como loca o golpearle si justamente el problema de Gabriel es que es demasiado bueno de corazón con ella.

—Dime la verdad, ¿crees que la estrategia hubiera funcionado bien con Gabriel?

—Probablemente. Si ella le ha engañado para que la quiera...

—Es increíble... —entra a su oficina y camina al fondo, junto a su escritorio—. Ayúdame a... ser convincente con el atuendo.

Asiente y sospecho que Miguel sola haría un desastre. Vamos a dejarlas a ellas dos jugar a Pretty woman.


	139. Chapter 139

Gabriel tiene que ir por Raguel, que, por cierto, está evadiéndole y hay un método infalible para encontrarle

Ah ¿sí?

Sí, pero solo funciona para Gabriel.

Ahora nos da curiosidad.

Toma un post-it de su escritorio y escribe _"Hola, Raguel. Necesito que nos veamos cuanto antes, por favor responde. Gabriel."_

Lo pone en un sobre y ahora es un mensaje oficial del cielo para Raguel. No puede NO ser entregado. Y adivina quién tiene la ayuda infalible para entregarlo. Providencial.

Vale, vale, Raguel está en la azotea.

Hay... una... azotea en... el cielo. OK, paradojas para no dormir. Se va para allá igual siguiendo a la providencia del mensaje.

Raguel se está escondiendo ahí, sí, más cerca de Dios. Gabriel abre la puerta y se frota un poco los brazos al entrar porque ahí hace más frío. Ahí está, sentado a la intemperie.

—¡Raguel!

El susodicho, que estaba trabajando en el cuaderno, pega un salto y hace una mancha.

—Oh, Gabriel.

—Te estaba buscando.

—Ya lo imagino —se gira a mirarle y le sonríe cansadamente.

—Siento que estabas como... evitándome —Le mira inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Uhm —se humedece los labios, chasqueando los dedos para desaparecer el libro y poniéndose de pie pensando que ha estado evitando precisamente esta conversación por dos mil años. Y de hecho, es una conversación que ha tenido con muchos elementos en su cabeza en distintas épocas. Suspira.

—Lo cual es raro porque todos los demás estaban buscándome, por lo que me han dicho.

—Yo también estaba buscándote.

—Hubiera preferido que me encontraras tú.

Raguel se humedece los labios y baja la mirada

—Probablemente te debo una conversación...

—Sí.

Suspira.

—Podríamos tenerla aquí si quieres... casi nadie sube —le aparece una silla al lado de la suya. Aún parece lo bastante nervioso como para casi no hacer contacto visual con Gabriel.

—Hace un poco de frío.

Raguel aparece dos mantas gruesas. Gabriel suspira y... vale. Toma una.

—Quizás preferirías bajar a la Tierra... pero quizás también me entiendas mejor cuando lo entiendas todo.

—Mmmm... Tal vez.

—Tal vez no... —agrega bajito. Parece mayor ahora, más encorvado y frágil porque son un drama los ángeles a veces.

No nos vas a convencer con tus truquitos psicológicos.

¿Quién piensa eso?

Ehm... No queremos decirlo.

¿Aamón?

Ejem.

Si fuera Aamón el que estuviera ahí estaría diferentemente histérico Sin duda alguna.

Ya, ya.

—Veamos.

—Probablemente estés enfadado conmigo, Gabriel... me siento culpable por darte la información suficiente... —Raguel suspira y se mira las manos.

—Información suficiente.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Raguel cierra los ojos.

—Unas cuantas cosas.

—Ajá...

—Me interesa saber... como sabes todo eso que sabes.

—Creo que vas a tener que ser un poco más específico.

—Navidad —Inclina la cabeza con cara de poca paciencia.

—Lo sé... porque yo lo he vivido —susurra antes de suspirar profundamente y cambiar de posición en la silla.

—Ya, ya lo he deducido eso.

—No he hablado nunca de esto con nadie —se humedece los labios.

—Eso también lo he notado. Dijiste que te habías resfriado y era muy raro porque nosotros no nos enfermamos.

—¿Qué podía decir si no algo así...?

—Hace... además hace mil años de esto. Ni siquiera dudamos de ti.

—Dos mil —puntualiza mirándose las manos —. No estoy orgulloso de haber mentido.

—¿Dos mil? ¿En serio?

—Mil novecientos ochenta y tres años de no bajar a la Tierra ni verle.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Este año se cumpliría el ochenta y cuatro...

—¡Pensaba que llevabas dos mil años acostándote con él en secreto! O ella. _Whatever_. No sé ni quién es.

Raguel suspira otra vez y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No tuve la valentía suficiente para ello.

—¡Valentía!

—Ya sé cómo se oye esto... y suena mal.

—No es valentía lo que me parece necesario para acostarte con un demonio en secreto.

—Eso es... exactamente lo que pensé por un tiempo —se vuelve a revolver en su asiento—. Especialmente cuando me di cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

—¿Entonces?

Raguel se vuelve a mover en su asiento.

—Esto empezó con mucha inocencia de mi parte... y visto en retrospectiva, creo que con mucha menos inocencia de la suya.

—¿Quién es?

("Belcebú", explica Raguel #_enungiroinesperadodelahistoria.)_

(Díselo, no te va a creer.)

(Nah. Raguel no está para bromas... está tremendamente agobiado.)

—El... príncipe de los avernos —sonríe un poquito, de lado, nostálgicamente.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —levanta una ceja.

—No he dicho el actual... Belcebú no siempre ha sido el Príncipe de los Infiernos. Yo me enamoré... de Aamón.

Gabriel parpadea sin estar muy seguro de quien es Aamón, pero vale, ya investigará. O no, porque luego la desesperante falta de curiosidad de este tipo.

—La ira, es su pecado capital por excelencia.

—Oh... va contigo, ¿no?

Raguel sonríe un poquito y se sonroja levemente.

—Podría uno decir que así es... sí. Era una época... en el que todo mundo estaba bastante ocupado en otros menesteres, y yo decidí que era un buen momento para entablar relaciones diplomáticas con el infierno.

—No recuerdo eso...

—Tú estabas especialmente ocupado en entregar mensajes del cielo... de hecho consideraron mi misión como absurda e innecesaria. Pero, sin afán de sonar soberbio, de no ser por ello ni siquiera conocerías lo bastante a Belcebú como para... tener algo con ella.

Gabriel levanta una ceja

—Todas esas juntas oficiales... surgieron ahí.

—Mmmm...

—Al principio realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo. Solo era... amor.

—¿Cómo? —Le mira de reojo. Raguel se humedece los labios.

—¿Q-Que me estás preguntando exactamente, Gabriel?

—Pues cómo. Cómo fue eso de ser solo amor.

—¿Algún día Belcebú te ha poseído demoniacamente?

—¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué iba a dejarla hacer eso?

—Igual que la dejaste hacer otras cosas —frunce un poco el ceño porque Gabriel está actuando un poco como la santa inquisición aquí.

—No la dejé hacer nada de lo que ha hecho.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo ha ocurrido contra tu voluntad? —Raguel le mira levantando una ceja.

—Sí.

Raguel vacila un poco y se sonroja. Quizás había juzgado todo esto de forma un poco prematura.

—Salvo eso.

—¿Salvo qué?

—El amor. A eso la obligué yo.

—Esto empezó así... con amor. Y con un desconocimiento de la humanidad un poco insolente de mi parte.

—¿Entonces le obligaste desde el principio?

—¿Obligarle? Yo no le obligue a... nada. Solo le recordé lo que era sentir amor y se lo hice sentir casa vez que me lo hizo sentir él.

—Sí, vale, dilo así si te parece menos violento —Se humedece los labios.

—Gabriel... Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo pero estar pasivo agresivo no... Creo que vaya a llevarnos a tener esta conversación en los mejores términos.

—Estoy enfadado contigo, pero estoy hablando en serio.

—Le mostré lo que yo sentía por él, podía no haber querido sentirlo nunca más ¿Por qué te parece obligarle?

—Raguel...

—¿Qué? —le mira.

—El amor es adictivo, no había forma en que no hubiera querido.

—La adicción funciona para ambas partes... —Raguel suspira.

—Lo sé, pero yo nunca esperé recibirlo de vuelta, eso me tomó por sorpresa.

—Eso también me sorprendió al principio. Un amor... puro. Transparente.

Gabriel traga saliva, porque es... así, tal cual lo siente.

—Y una forma de querer que no había experimentado antes y que no he... —suspira—, no creo sentir nunca más. Lo disfrutaba, tanto como él.

—Y...

—¿Y en dónde está el pecado de amar y ser amado? El amor etéreo terminó por convertirse en... más roces, más besos... no vi nada de malo en ello. En retrospectiva ahora pienso que... me engañó, desde luego —incluso sonríe un poco—. Creo que solo quería sentirme más cerca, o... el engaño estuvo en no suponer que yo sería tan naïve...

—Más roces...

—Yo no sabía que eso, era... lo que era —Raguel se mira las manos.

—¿Cómo ibas a no saberlo?

—Sabes que los humanos no son mi principal área de interés.

—Aun así.

—Nunca me tome la molestia de averiguar exactamente qué implicaba... el acto sexual.

—¿Pero no haberlo visto NUNCA? Venga hombre

Raguel se sonroja

—Pues... no. Lo probé en... Ehm... ciertas ocasiones sin saber que eso era... ESO.

—Vaya...

Raguel le mira de reojo.

—Me cuesta creerlo, pero bueno.

—¿Por qué te mentiría?

—Porque tú apuntas las faltas, ¿cómo podías no saber qué era esto y que era una falta?

—Porque no sabía que lo que yo hacía lo era, Gabriel.

—Así que la ignorancia es tu excusa

—Seguí haciéndolo un tiempo aún después de saberlo —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y?

—También me sentí solo, aislado y... perdido. Que era el peor de sus hijos y que nadie más había nunca transgredido sus normas...

—Ya... mientras por otro lado ibas con él y te sentías de fábula.

—Sí —traga saliva. Gabriel suspira porque no está aquí para juzgarle.

—¿Y cómo lo descubriste?

Raguel se pasa una mano por la cabeza, recordándolo.

—María Magdalena...

Gabriel levanta una ceja con eso... y sí. Fundido en negro.

Y ahí está Raguel, sonrientito. Le ha ofrecido precisamente a Gabriel a ayudarle a dejar un mensaje para Jesús en la tierra, justo porque ha quedado después de ver a Aamón

Gabriel ha accedido, claro, porque Jesús le trae como loco últimamente. Un montón de mensajes al día y ya va bien que le acompañe.

Tranquilamente, toca la casa que le han dicho que es, sonriendo balanceándose talón y punta, talón y punta.

María estaba lavándose atrás y se viste un poco rápido yendo a la puerta.

—Un momento

Raguel levanta un poco las cejas sin haberse esperado la voz de una mujer, pero espera con paciencia. Ella se acerca a la puerta y la abre, levantando las cejas.

—Oh, hola.

—¡Hola! Ehm... estaba... —vacila un poco mirando adentro.

—Pasa, creo que no... tengo a nadie concertado ahora, pero va a tener que ser algo rápido porque sí tengo clientes más tarde —le abre la puerta.

—Oh, bueno, no... de hecho tengo otra cosa que hacer después así que me va bien —le sonríe mirando alrededor.

—Bien —sonríe—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Raguel. ¿Tú?

—María. ¿Qué se te ofrece, Raguel?

—Pues, tengo un encargo...

—¿De qué?

—¿Sabes quién es Jesús ?

—¿El carpintero? Sí —Sonríe un poco.

—Me han mandado a buscarle.

—Puede que venga luego, por la noche —se pone el pelo tras la oreja, sonriendo más y sonrojándose un poco.

—Oh... ¿hasta la noche? —pregunta—. Cielos...

—No lo sé seguro.

—Hmmm... E-Ehm... bueno, es que necesito hablar con él y... ¿alguna idea de donde esté?

—Seguramente con los muchachos.

—Hmmm, no voy a encontrarle tan fácil. Ehh... ¿crees que pueda esperarle contigo?

—Creía que venías a verme a mí, la verdad.

—Ohh... —le sonríe —. Bueno, por qué no. Puedo venirte a ver a ti mientras.

—Quiero decir... tengo trabajo luego, pero...

—Oh... ¿algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Puedo hacerte compañía mientras tanto.

—Bueno, ehm... ya te he dicho que tengo un hueco ahora.

—Muy bien —le sonríe y asiente... buscando donde sentarse y eligiendo la cama a falta de otra cosa.

—¿Qué... te apetece entonces?

—Apetecerme... hmm... pues no lo sé. ¿Hablas de comer?

—No, no exactamente.

—Ohh... bueno —se pone las manos en las piernas y tamborilea un poco, mirando alrededor. Nunca estaba muy cómodo con los humanos, no les terminaba por conocer lo suficiente —. Lo que tú quieras.

—¿Cuánto dinero traes?

—Oh... ¿Dinero? ¿Necesitas dinero? Hmmm... traigo... un poco, sí —le sonríe.

—Bueno, una chica tiene que pagar sus cuentas, ya sabes...

—Entiendo, entiendo —se mete la mano al bolsillo u saca unas cuantas monedas que no tenía antes ahí.

—Mmm... por esto puedo hacer un trabajo manual.

—Oh, eso está muy bien. ¿No? —pregunta pensando que quizás va a hacer algo con las manos y a vendérselo.

—Bueno, sí, pero ya sabes, por un poco más, puede ser con la boca. Y por un poco más aun... con otra parte. A algunos hombres les gusta. Y finalmente... tal como Dios manda por aun más.

—¿Con la... q-qué? —Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Por detrás.

—¿Detrás de dónde?

—Detrás de mí, cariño.

—No entiendo... ¿quieres más dinero? —Mira atrás de ella.

—Sí quieres algo más interesante, sí.

—Creo que no sería bueno darte mucho más... —Parpadea y mete la mano en el bolsillo sacando más dinero.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —lo cuenta—. Hay... hay suficiente.

—Me alegra... ahora, ¿qué es lo que dices que vas a venderme?

—Que divertido eres, porque no te tumbas y te relajas un poco. Deja que me cambie de ropa en lo que... te preparas.

Raguel parpadea.

—Quieres... ¿cambiarte de ropa? ¿Vamos a salir? —pregunta igualmente tumbándose un poco, para variar sin tener idea de lo qué pasa.

—No. Relájate, querido... y déjame hacer a mí.

—Ehhh... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Hacerte sentir bien —le guiña un ojo antes de salir de ahí.

Raguel piensa que esta amiga de Jesús es un poco fea y vuelve a mirar alrededor, pensando un poco en Aamón y en que va a llegar tarde.

¿Fea? ¡Serás imbécil!

No, no, quería decir rara.

Sí que lo eres, no importa ahora que intentes hacernos creer que querías decir otra cosa.

¡No! ¡De verdad que no! ¡Ha sido accidental! No le parece fea... ¡ni no fea! Le parece rara.

_Whatever_, la fea de María Magdalena vuelve prácticamente desnuda.

¡No es fea!

Raguel, que había tomado de por ahí un borreguito de madera, la mira de reojo cuando entra y levanta las cejas al notar que... trae realmente poca ropa.

—¿Te... inspira esto?

—¿I-Inspirarme? Ehh...

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... todo va a ir bien, solo dejate llevar —se le acerca, dispuesta a desnudarle ella.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—Voy a hacerte sentir bien.

—¿P-Pero por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —le pasa las manos por los hombros para quitarle la ropa.

—Espera... es que no entiendo a qué te refieres con hacerme sentir bien —le medio deja hacer, sin entender que está pasando. Es decir, esto... era lo que se hacía con la gente cercana, como Aamón, para demostrar amor. Pero esta chica... no estaba haciendo eso.

De hecho, lo siento... pero, la fea no te quiere.

No es de extrañar (Después de llamarle fea)

—E-Espera... es que no entiendo qué haces.

Ni antes... y ni que tu fueras tan guapo, calvo de mierda.

¡Que ha sido un Error!

Claro, claro.

—No tienes nada que entender, de verdad.

—Sí que tengo que entender, no se qué haces.

—Es que eres... ¿virgen?

—¿Virgen? ¿Te refieres a... inmaculado? ¡Claro que lo soy! —¡JA!

—Oh... vale, eso dificulta un poco las cosas, pero no te preocupes, iré poco a poco.

—¿Pero esto que tiene que ver con ser Virgen?

—Pues no hay nada de malo en ello, un hombre puede pasarlo muy mal en su vida cuando no consigue compañía femenina.

—¿Pero exactamente qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?

—Pues... resolver tu condición y hacerte sentir bien —le quita la ropa del todo haciéndole tumbarse en la cama—. Oh, mira este muchacho. De lo que se están perdiendo las chicas.

Cielos. Raguel parpadea varias veces.

—Pero... ¿María has dicho que te llamas? No... e-esto no se... esto... esto es una cosa de amor.

Le toma con la mano para estimularle un poco. Estimularle. Todo muy técnico aquí.

—Sí, cariño. Pero no pienses en eso.

Raguel da un saltito porque ahí... solo le toca Aamón y no le gusta que le toque otra persona.

—¿Pero no ibas a venderme algo? Esto es una cosa que no... no. No entiendo que está pasando —se incorpora un poco porque además la chica parece sabe lo que hace con esa mano.

—Calma, calma —le hace tumbarse de nuevo—. Te prometo que no vas a acabar en mis manos, es solo para ponerte la protección.

—No, no... sí, sí sé lo que.. haces, ¡pero no sé porque lo haces!

—¿Pues por qué va a ser?

—Pues no sé... es decir, me gusta. Con Aamón lo hago todo el tiempo, pero... ¿por qué querrías tú hacerlo conmigo?

María se detiene y le mira porque vale que sea virgen y todo eso pero si le corta el rollo a cada rato pues... joder.

—A ver si nos entendemos, cielo... —"A ver, imbécil..."

—¿No tienes amigos con los que hacer esto? Acabas de conocerme —por favor, ten piedad de él, no le eches.

—¿Disculpa?

—Esto que estás haciendo es... una declaración de amor.

—No. El amor y el sexo son cosas diferentes. ¿Qué es lo que crees que has pagado?

—¿Qué? ¿Sexo? ¿Qué tiene que ver el s-sexo aquí? —Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Sí, claro. Soy una meretriz. ¿Qué te creías? —¿Que como soy fea no podía dedicarme a esto?

—Una... ¿qué? —Discúlpale, en serio, no tiene ni idea.

—Meretriz. Prostituta. Mujer que tiene sexo a cambio de dinero ¿Dónde has estado toda tu vida?

—¿¡SEXO?!

—Pues claro. Mira, tío, si no quieres, no lo haré, pero no pienso devolverte la pasta.

—No, no... no. No. Pero tú... pero... pero... ¿¡que tiene esto que ver con el sexo?! ¡El sexo es malo, es un pecado!

—Oh, joder. Voy a matar a ese hombre cualquier día, en serio —protesta e igual puedes sentir un poco el amor ahora.

—¿A cuál hombre?

—Pues a Jesús. Te ha mandado él otra vez con sus predicaciones, ¿no es eso? ¿Sabes qué dice también? "Amaos los unos a los otros."

—Ya, sí... sí. Pero no. Me han mandado a mí a buscarle. Espera, que tiene que ver esto con el sexo, tienes que explicarme —le toma de la muñeca con suavidad —. _Please_.

—Cariño, esto es sexo. Si me dejas hacerlo lo verás.

—No, no es sexo.

—¿No? ¿Y qué es el sexo entonces?

—Una cosa que hacen los humanos que es pecado. Esto es... esto es otra cosa. Esto lo hago todo el tiempo y es bonito, pero no se puede hacer con cualquiera como tú querías. Aunque... has sentido amor.

—¿Y en qué consiste esa cosa?

—Ehm... —vacila, porque hablando con un humano debería saberlo —. Algo sucio y... peligroso. De hecho tú deberías saberlo, dices que cobras por ello

—Lo sé. Es esto. Es justo lo que te estoy diciendo.

—No... no. No. Porque yo no hago eso. Y sí hago... ¿e-exactamente qué ibas a hacer? espera.

—Ponerte un intestino de cerdo y... luego poner tu pene en mi vagina hasta que te corrieras.

—Eso no es sexo. A-A menos que... el intestino de cerdo... No sé ni que es eso —Parpadea... parpadea.

—Eso es definitivamente sexo. El intestino es lo que impide que me quede embarazada después de ello.

—Pero, no porque yo nunca me atrevería a tener sexo, eso es pecado. Pero... no. No es igual porque eso que tú me dices no es... un beso.

—Un beso es boca con boca y eso no va a pasar.

—No siempre es con la boca. Aamón tiene otra boca ahí abajo... con la que me da besos. Por el amor.

—Es así —le muestra... sus regiones vitales.

Levanta las cejas porque son igualitas a... la otra boca de Aamón

—Sí... S-Sí. Así —de hecho se separa bastante de ella un poco en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos

—Entonces, lamento decirte que tu novia es una mujer, con una vagina a la que te has estado follando. No eres virgen y se va a enfadar como se entere que estás aquí.

—¿¡Q-Queeeé?!

—Esto, no es una boca, cielo.

—N-No pero... tú no entiendes. ¡El sexo es otra cosa!

—Ojalá pudieras describirme qué es entonces

—Es... Es... ¡es amor! Es puro e... ¡inocente!

—Mira, el sexo se puede hacer con amor o sin él, pero eso no quita que sea sexo.

—No, no... ¡Es que tú no entiendes! ¡Son solo abrazos y besos!

—Mira, es muy fácil. Los abrazos son con los brazos, los besos, con la boca. Y cualquier cosa que implique esto —le pone la mano sobre las regiones vitales—. Es sexo.

—P-Pero...

—Así funciona. Si es con la mano es una paja. Si es con la boca es sexo oral. Si es por delante sexo tradicional y si es por atrás sodomía.

Manos a la boca. O sea está GENUINAMENTE impresionado y es que... él ha cooperado todo lo que han hecho, porque siempre se ha sentido BIEN. Ella le mira.

—No sé porque te habrá engañado ella pero...

—S-Soy un... soy un idiota —Levanta las cejas.

—Probablemente sea que le gustas pero... está casada con otro o algo así.

—No, no... no. No. Es un demonio... no. Esto es... ¡Esto es pecado! ¡Uno terrible!

—Mmm... bueno, tampoco es lo peor que podría pasar. Pídele que sea tu esposa y ya.

—Mi... ¿¡qué?! No puedo pedirle que sea mi esposo a... ¡él!

—¿Por?

—Porque no se puede, no... yo no puedo ni casarme y... ¡No somos compatibles!

—Mmmm...

—No... no deberíamos... cielos. ¡Voy a caer! —asegura un poco en pánico, buscando su ropa para vestirse, negando con la cabeza tan preocupado.

—Más vale que no le digas nada si quieres seguir como hasta ahora.

—¿¡P-Por?!

—Bueno, no creo que le guste que le digas que no puedes hacer esto más.

—P-Pero es que no puedo... —la mira agobiado poniéndose la túnica.

—Pues... ehm. Buena suerte.

—¿C-Crees qué...? Es que llevamos AÑOS haciendo esto... —aprieta los ojos—. Demasiados años —se sienta en la cama, agobiado.

—Pues... ¿Años? ¿En serio?

—¡Sí! ¡Muchísimos! Más de los que te imaginas —se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo has vivido todos estos años sin saber esto? —le mira de reojo.

—P-Pues... No lo sé. No hablando mucho con nadie, ¿quizás? —se lamenta.

—Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer?

—Ir con él... y... es que yo no lo sabía, pero estoy seguro de que ÉL debe haberlo sabido, es... un... ugh. ¿¡Cómo es que nunca lo pensé?!

—Pues... buena suerte.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

—Seguir como hasta ahora.

—¿S-Seguir como hasta ahora sin... decir nada?

—No sé, chico.

—¿Eso harías tú?

—Yo... tengo una relación complicada.

—¿Más complicada que la mía? ¿Por?

—Yo me acuesto con hombres por dinero.

—Tú... haces esto por dinero —casi como si se acabara de enterar.

—Te lo he dicho varias veces.

—E-Es verdad... es verdad. ¿Y... tienes una... relación c-con Jesús? —Ya, ya sé... Es que le da vueltas la cabeza.

Se sonroja y Raguel sonríe al sentir amor.

—Él es un hombre especial.

—Bueno... sí.

—Y estoy seguro de que... te considera una mujer especial.

—Mira, no sé qué te ha dicho pero... para con eso.

—¿Qué me iba a haber dicho? —Raguel levanta las cejas.

—Que soy especial y todo eso.

—¿No lo eres?

—No.

Raguel se humedece los labios pensando que... solo el hecho de estar con ÉL, de convivir con él y de quererle, la harán siempre una mujer especial.

—Mira, él no quiere... esa clase de relación. Y es mejor porque yo tampoco puedo tenerla así que... todo va bien sin que ninguno seamos especiales de ningún modo.

El ángel levanta una mano y le toca la cara con suavidad.

—Sigue queriéndole... es lo único que necesita.

Ella parpadea y pone los ojos en blanco apartando la cara y tocan la puerta.

—Debe ser mi cliente. ¡UN MOMENTO!

—Oh... a-a... Ehm... —se pone de pie para termina de vestirse—. ¿A qué hora puedo encontrar a Jesús aquí?

—No lo sé, ve a ver si está predicando en el templo. Sal por atrás.

Raguel suspira con eso, pero asiente, queriendo ir, sinceramente, a ver a Aamón.

—Gracias... probablemente me has salvado del todo la vida.

—¿De toda la vida? —se viste corriendo y le empuja un poco sin escucharle demasiado.

—Del todo la vida —se deja empujar.

—Ah, sí, sí, de nada —sigue empujándole.

—¿Puedes decirle a Jesús que su madre dice que... lo del vino no le ha parecido del todo bien?

—Ehm... nunca me he llevado muy bien con esa mujer.

—Oh... te refieres a... oh... ehhh... ¿igualmente podrías decirle? —Raguel parpadea.

—Sí, sí, vale. Nada de vino —le empuja de nuevo y cierra la puerta una vez está fuera.

Raguel aprieta los ojos... y para un poco de un lado a otro sin saber bien que hacer hasta que se va con un rayo a por Aamón, que está esperándole como siempre con el backgamon y cara de quiero muchos... besos. Ajá. Besos de amor. Sí.

Raguel llega pálido como la leche y tembloroso, pero recordado lo que ha dicho María Magdalena... que es qué quizás lo mejor sería seguir como hasta ahora.

Pecaaaaandoooooo

Ese es justamente el problema. JUSTAMENTE. Y una voz en su cabeza se lo repite con fuerza. Mierda, mierda.

—Hola —sonríe el demonio un poco tímidamente.

—A-A-Aamón —Raguel traga saliva y da un pasito atrás porque además el corazón se le acelera.

Se le acerca.

—Ehm... _hello_ —Pasito atrás, pasito atrás.

Parpadeo, parpadeo. El ángel traga saliva y trata de sonreírle un poco.

—¿Cómo estás? —da un pasito hacia él y... se acerca, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Ehm... me apetecería jugar.

Aamón se gira para que no sea en la mejilla. Raguel se sonroja y se congela un poco y vuelve a escuchar en la voz de Miguel este asunto de... PECAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOO

—¿Qué pasa?

Le sonríe un poquito.

—N-Nada. Nada. ¿Qué iba a pasar? —se aclara la garganta y le da la vuelta, yendo a sentarse a la mesa—. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

Aamón se humedece los labios y se gira sobre sí mismo, mirándole.

—Bien —sonríe un poco otra vez.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tal el infierno? —Le sonríe de vuelta tranquilizándose un poco con esta distancia.

—¿Yo qué sé y a quién le importa?

Raguel se ríe un poco. Aamón se acerca y se sienta.

—Todo el mundo me está gritando por que no hacemos nada con eso del nuevo profeta.

—No tienes que hacer nada —sonríe.

—Ya, ya, eso decís vosotros.

—Eso digo yo... —estira un poquito la mano hacia él y traga saliva cambiando de idea.

—De todos modos...

Raguel se revuelve en su sitio, pensando que... no va a besarle más. Nunca más. Se humedece los labios.

—¿Aja? —pregunta porque... no quiere no besarle más.

Aamón se encoge de hombros con su sonrisita de "todos creéis que no hacemos nada pero si hacemos."

El ángel le mira los labios con ojitos de corazón. No más besos. Ni más abrazos, ni más... eso que hacían cuando terminaban. Cómo podía ser tan estúpido, eso era... TERMINAR, servía eso para engendrar hijos. Claro que... ugh. Se revuelve en su lugar.

—¿A.. ja?

—Nada, nada —sonríe de lado pensando en las tentaciones a Jesús.

Traga saliva y mira el tablero... ¿sabría Aamón que... estaba cometiendo pecado? Quizás lo estaba haciendo a propósito para que cayera... aunque es que... no parecía.

Aamón prepara las fichas con cuidado pensando que mandó a Crowley a que le llevara a ver el mundo y seguro veía algo en ello que le corrompía.

Raguel le mira las manos. ¿Cuántas veces le había tocado... TODO con esas manos?. Se sonroja pensando en ello y volviendo a convencerse a sí mismo de algo que no tenía que convencerse otra vez. Le gustaban. Extiende una mano hacia él y le toca el brazo.

Aamón le sonríe y él baja la mirada y quita la mano. PECADO.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada... no pasa nada. Vamos a jugar.

—Primero, un beso.

—U-Un beso —traga saliva, se sonroja un poco—. ¿P-Para qué?

—Porque luego te enfadas un montón.

—No voy a enfadarme hoy, créeme —Se sonroja un poco más.

—Eso dices siempre.

—Realmente no sé qué... por qué te parecen tan importantes los besos. Podríamos no darnos besos y no pasaría nada tan grave.

—¿Qué? —le mira parpadeando.

—Me refiero a que... no pasaría nada muy grave o sí, igualmente... podríamos jugar, por ejemplo, o hablar o...

—Bueno... no, no pasaría nada, pero... porqué... ¿por qué íbamos a no hacer eso? ¿No te gustan los besos?

—No es eso, solo creo que... también me gusta hablar —Cierra los ojos y se sonroja.

—No he dicho que no hablemos.

—Bueno solo estoy estableciendo un supuesto...

—Entonces... —sonríe.

—¿Qué pasaría?

—¿De qué?

—Si solamente no volviéramos a... tocarnos.

—Pues... no lo sé, ¿por qué estás pensando eso?

—Estaba pensando que... q-quizás no esté bien.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues... —aprieta los ojos—. Olvídalo, vamos a jugar.

—Es que... no entiendo. Venga, un beso no te va a quitar más de unos segundos, puedes igualmente decirme todo lo que quieras después de ello.

Raguel traga saliva. Quizás un beso... solo era eso. Un beso. Los besos se podían. Y un... último beso... después de todos los que se habían dado...

—Dios... ten piedad de mí... —susurra. Aamón levanta una ceja—. Un beso, está bien.

Sonríe y ahí empieza el amooor. Raguel traga saliva, estirando una mano hacia él otra vez y soltándole una cantidad de amor INDECENTE al primer toque.

Así vas a lograr que no vuelva a querer besarte, di que sí.

Pues... ¡pues! No lo está haciendo a propósito.

Le va a besar así con... una extraña sensación como si fuera a ser el último beso. Raguel va a besarle exactamente con esa angustia.

Pues aun peor.

El problema es que no solo va a besarle, va a abrazarle, va a tocarle la espalda, a apretarle contra sí.

Pues aun PEOR. Lo vas a encender, querido.

Seguramente.

Así que bueno...

No sé cómo va a pararlo.

Pues... yo tampoco.

Quizás no le para, pero cuando termine va a estar sumamente preocupado.

Va a hacerle lo que le iba a hacer María Magdalena y no la dejó, por fea.

¡Basta ya con lo de feaaaa! Pues sí que se lo va a hacer y el problema es... cuando terminan. Que cuando tú estés tan feliz en el aprés le vas a descubrir que él está... llorando. (Porque los ángeles son dramáticos que te cagas)

¿L-Llorando?

Llorando, sí, desconsoladito, abrazado a él.

—¿R-Raguel?

—Lo siento... pero no podemos hacer esto más —solloza toooooodo agobiadito.

—¿Qué?

—Me han dicho algo terrible hoy —sigue abrazado a él. Raguel, en serio, ¿vas a ir por el... drama así?

—¿El qué? —le acaricia la espalda.

—Esto es SEXO, Aamón... —susurra así como si fuera una cosa ESPANTOSA. Aamón se queda congelado sin saber qué responder a eso. Chan chan chaaaaan—. Es un pecado terrible

—¿Q-Qué? O sea... ¿Quién...?

—¿Qui-Quién... ?

—¿Quién... te dijo?

—Una mujer... una mujer que cobra por ello.

—¿Qué? —parpadea.

—He... he estado con ella, le he dado dinero...

—¿Has... ido a tener sexo con una prostituta?

—¿Qué? ¡No! He ido a buscar a... he ido de trabajo.

—De trabajo, claro —frunce el ceño—. Muy propio de las labores celestiales ir con putas.

—Sí, sí, fui a llevar un mensaje —se separa un poco, limpiándose los ojos—. Ahora no irás a enojarte, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí, eso pasa frecuentemente que hay mensajes de Dios para esa clase de mujeres —¡pues claro que va a enojarse!

Y si supieras que le... "manipuló para estimularle". Puede que hasta te lo cuente.

Dios...

—No, tenía un mensaje para alguien más... y ella es su mujer. Estás oyendo lo que te digo, ¡es grave!

—Las putas no tienen marido, no seas imbécil.

—¿Por qué me gritas?

—¡Porque has ido a acostarte con otra!

—¿Qué? ¡No! Fue un malentendido... ella estaba... ¡ni siquiera sabía qué hacía! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había gente que hacía eso y cobraba! De hecho ni siquiera sabía que... estábamos... "acostándonos", deja de decirlo así.

—Así que te enteraste y fuiste a ver. Hasta el puto final —chasquea los dedos y se viste, furiosamente—. ¿Cuántas veces se la metiste antes de darte cuenta que era PECADO?

—Meterle... ¡¿qué?! ¡No le metí nada! ¿De qué estás hablando? No hice... solo me enseño que lo que tú y yo...

—No seas imbécil —protesta señalándole con el dedo, levantándose.

—¡No soy imbécil! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te enfadas tú conmigo?

—¡Porque has ido a acos... FOLLARTE a una PUTA!

El ángel se cubre la boca con las manos. Es can da li za do

—¡Aamón! No he... ¡yo no he hecho eso NUNCA!

—¡ACABAS DE CONFESARLO!

—No me grites —pide Raguel y pareciera que los gritos de Aamón hace que reaccione con más calma—. No he ido nunca a follarme a nadie.

—¿¡Cómo no voy a gritarte!? ¡Hace una semana no sabías ni qué era follarte a alguien! Y ahora te vas con PUTAS. ¿Sabes qué puñetera palabra deberías aprender? ADULTERIO.

—¿A-Adulterio? Aamón... por favor tranquilízate, que lo único que hizo María fue explicarme lo que está pasando entre tú y yo.

—Muy gráficamente, ya me imagino. Y además la tuteamos, claro. ¿Y qué más te explico la buena de tu amiga, María la puta?

—Me explicó algo que yo no sabía, que es que tú y yo hemos... —traga saliva —. Pecado.

Aamón le mira un instante en silencio, en la puerta.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Te aseguro que no me he follado a nadie —hace una pausa—... más que a ti, a-aparentemente. Dios me perdone.

Unos instantes más, es que no le cree.

—Ni siquiera sabía que eso era... eso. ¿T-Tú lo sabías? —es que le mira con su cara de confundido, agobiado, inocente... agobiado.

—¡No me vale que me digas que ni siquiera sabías lo que hacías! El puto adulterio está en los mandamientos, estúpido. ¡El sexo no!

—No he cometido ningún adulterio —insiste apretando los ojos y acercándosele un poco—. ¡No puedo creer que tú seas el enfadado aquí!

—Aunque ella sea una puta. Esto es adulterio, Raguel. No puedo creer que tú hayas venido después a mi lecho. ¿A qué? ¿A ver si era lo mismo? ¿O la chica no te había saciado lo bastante?

—No, no, no... no. ¡Estás perdiendo el foco! Ella solo me pidió dinero y me desnudó y... ¡Cielos! ¡Lo que hizo fue explicarme que tú y yo llevamos años teniendo sexo!

Aamón le FULMINA y está usando TODA su fuerza de voluntad para no salir del cuarto ahora mismo.

—No he hecho nada de lo que hago contigo con nadie más... nunca, ¿vale? ¡Ese no es el punto aquí!

—¿Qué me vas a decir tú si no? —pregunta en un tono calmado de esos que dan miedo y se gira saliendo del cuarto.

—Aamón. No. AAMÓN! —se va detrás de él—. ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿¡Que más voy a decirte yo?! ¿¡Cuándo te he mentido?!

No lo vas a encontrar y van a aparecer unas cuantas putas muertas después de esto. No la correcta, pero sí unas cuantas otras.

Ugh. Raguel lo pasa mal los días subsecuentes... en todos los aspectos. Aislado, aterrorizado, sin tener a quien recurrir ni con quien hablar y teniendo que poner buena cara.


	140. Chapter 140

_No lo vas a encontrar y van a aparecer unas cuantas putas muertas después de esto. No la correcta, pero sí unas cuantas otras._

_Ugh. Raguel lo pasa mal los días subsecuentes... en todos los aspectos. Aislado, aterrorizado, sin tener a quien recurrir ni con quien hablar y teniendo que poner buena cara._

Mientras siguen apareciendo putas muertas en casa del profeta.

Lo que termina por obligarle a bajar de nuevo al infierno esta vez, a buscarle si acaso no lo encuentra en la tierra y es que hacer enfurecer al demonio de la ira no es cualquier cosa.

No, no le va a encontrar en la tierra.

Pues ahí está... bajando las escaleras del infierno.

Como si alguien fuera a hacerle algún caso.

Como si no fuera esto lo que querías, matando a todas esas mujeres inocentes. Se ha vestido de oscuro y además mira a su alrededor pensando que... este es su futuro. Estar aquí. Tiembla como una hoja porque además no le ha dicho a nadie esta vez que viene... de hecho ha hablado bastante poco con el cielo en general, solo lo mínimo indispensable, encerrado por horas solo mirando el libro y pensando en lo que tiene que escribir en él. LO QUE TIENE QUE ESCRIBIR EN ÉL. Y aun así, el corazón le duele cada vez que piensa en Aamón...

De todos modos, como es habitual, nadie le recibe ni nada ahí abajo. Así que ahí está, con el pretexto de salvarle la vida a las mujeres inocentes... tratando de encontrarle algún sentido al infierno y tardándose un rato excesivamente largo en llegar a la sala del trono o como le llamen en estos tiempos.

Aamón está GRITANDOLE A TODOS.

De algún lugar aprendió Belcebú por lo visto. Pues en general Aamón grita a todo el mundo pero ahora está siendo bastante peor de lo habitual.

Raguel se abre paso entre los demonios y debe ser el único que está yendo HACIA Aamón y no al revés, que está sacudiendo a alguien tomándole del pecho.

Raguel intenta acercarse lo bastante para tocarle.

—¿¡QUÉ?! —le ladra sin ni mirar quien es.

Amor. Todo el que puede, por la mano. Deseando que no le mate en cuanto lo sienta.

Se mete un susto porque no esperaba eso

—Soy yo... —traga saliva, mirándole a los ojos.

Es que... el señor de la ira balbucea, ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionar

—Necesitamos hablar.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —aun frunce más el ceño.

—Tienes todo que hablar conmigo, Aamón. _Please_.

Mira alrededor porque además no es este el lugar. Raguel se humedece los labios.

—En una hora —susurra.

—No.

—Entonces aquí y ahora. Esto es un malentendido.

—¡ARRESTADLE!

Raguel levanta las cejas sin esperar eso.

—¡Al calabozo! ¡AHORA!

Raguel da dos pasos atrás, mirándole a los ojos aún y lo atrapan por supuesto.

No opone la más mínima resistencia y se lo llevan a una celda ¿Va a ir a visitarle?

Sí, como... HORAS luego. Raguel va a estar rezando.

No ayudas.

¿Pues qué va a estar haciendo mientras si no? ¿Masturbándose?

Quién sabe.

Está rezando en silencio...

Pensando en la fea puta María. Ah, no que Aamón no sabe que es fea

¡Paren con eso!

Ahí va Aamón

¿Raguel está solo en la celda? ¿Hay dónde sentarse?

Sí, está solo. No, no hay donde sentarse pero las celdas colindantes están llenas de gente porque estamos de un humor... especialito hoy.

¿Así que llevan todas estas horas insultándole de lo lindo?

Sí e intentado agarrarle. Así que no puede acercarse a ninguna pared.

Se ha hincado en el centro de la celda entonces.

Aamón le mira desde la puerta y pone las manos entre los barrotes.

¿Raguel siente amor? Es solo una pregunta.

Ahora mismo no.

Entonces no levanta la cara ni nota inmediatamente que está ahí.

Aamón se humedece los labios y chasquea los dedos haciendo que las paredes se vuelvan sólidas y los demonios de al lado dejan de oírse y de meter las manos.

Vale, eso si hace que levante la cabeza hacia él.

Le mira.

—Hola

—Habla —ordena el demonio con frialdad.

—No he tenido relaciones sexuales con ningún otro... ser celestial o demoníaco o persona, nunca, más que contigo, ¿vale? Me han mandado a buscar a Jesús y me han dicho que le encontraría en casa de una mujer... de esas que han estado matando últimamente y ella me ha confundido con un... cliente.

Aamón le mira fijamente.

—Y, es verdad, que... no... tenía idea de que esas mujeres existían, así que...

—¿Cómo podría creer eso?

—Porque no tengo ninguna buena razón para que lo que te digo no sea verdad, Aamón.

—Bueno, a mi si se me ocurren algunas buenas razones para mentirme.

—Dudo mucho que puedas ejemplificar aquí al menos una vez en la que te he mentido en mi vida. Ni siquiera sabía que estábamos... TÚ me has dicho que eran besos, ¡nunca mencionaste el sexo en ningún momento!

El demonio se humedece los labios mirándole porque hizo eso con bastante conocimiento de causa.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero TÚ has estado ahí, conmigo y deberías haberte dado cuenta de que hasta ese día no tenía —aprieta los labios—, la más mínima idea... del terrible PECADO que estábamos cometiendo, cada vez.

—¿Y?

—No busco excusas, Dios sabe que... Dios sabe que lo he hecho mal y estoy consciente de que ahora debo afrontar las consecuencias. ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que ahora sabiéndolo iba a ir además con una humana?

—Así que te fuiste con una humana para cortar conmigo.

—No, no me fui con una humana. Punto. La humana lo único que hizo fue abrirme los ojos y decirme que, lo que estamos haciendo, es... lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Seguramente... caer.

—Bien, sigue con ello entonces —saca las manos, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Aamón, espera! —se levanta del suelo y se acerca a la reja—. El que está terminando conmigo eres tú.

—Sí.

—¿Solo porque has malentendido que yo fui con alguien más?

—Por adultero, sí.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a plantearte la posibilidad de que te esté diciendo la verdad? Llevamos haciendo esto demasiados años y me conoces demasiado bien como para que al menos te lo plantees.

—No —se marcha.

Raguel suspira, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendentemente, la única cosa injusta que podía pasarle en este momento, con las cosas como estaban, era esta. Caer habría sido justo. Tener al cielo en su contra, habría sido justo. Que Aamón dejara de quererle por adúltero era injusto y para ser adúltero, tenían que... ser pareja. Que la eran. Suspira, sentándose en el suelo, sintiéndose totalmente perdido.

Quizás precisamente en esto consistía caer. Había dejado de ser merecedor del amor de Dios, por pecador, igual que de sus compañeros celestiales. Y es que por primera vez casi desde el principio, no era capaz de sentir ni una sola gota de amor venir de Aamón.

Vas a tener un rato para reflexionar sobre eso antes de que vuelva, pero no uno muy largo, porque no es el demonio de la paciencia.

Va a encontrarle sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas, con los ojos cerrados y de espaldas a la reja.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que tengas el morro de intentar hacerme creer que no pasó nada!

—¿Tú te crees, Aamón, que yo voy por ahí haciendo ALGO de lo que hago contigo con alguien más? Empiezo a pensar que si me crees capaz, es porque tú lo hubieras sido.

—No me vengas con esas, yo ni siquiera he ido con una de ellas. Y para que lo sepas. Soy yo quien las está matando.

—Lo imagino... y no creas que no me siento culpable por ello. Están muriendo personas inocentes por un malentendido —se gira a mirarle—. Estás ciego de celos, como para no ver la evidencia más obvia. El problema, el problema de verdad, es que llevo años obteniendo placer carnal CONTIGO. ESE es el problema GORDO que tengo. No ser adultero. Pero si quieres dar tres mil vueltas y sentirte mal con mi adulterio, adelante.

—Que puto problema vas a tener por sentir amor carnal. Llevas decenas de años haciéndolo ¿y de repente el conocimiento del concepto es lo que te preocupa? Ni hablar.

Raguel suspira.

—Puedes optar por no creerme... y nos harás a todos el camino más largo pero la verdad es la verdad, y no es que podamos cambiarla.

—¡Pues consíguete una verdad menos estúpida!

—Aamón... entra a la celda, venga... por favor.

—Ni hablar —se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse otra vez.

—Quiero mostrarte una cosa.

—Muéstramela desde ahí.

—No puedo. Necesito que vengas porque no es algo que veas con los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Puedes ir a mostrárselo a tu putita.

—No quiero ir a mostrarle nada a... nadie más que a ti. Aamón, ¡estás actuando irracionalmente!

—Ah, sí, perdona. Se me olvidaba que hablo con un... TEMPANO DE HIELO.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que no quiere ni acercarse a mí!

—¡Y tú el que me llama a mi irracional!

—¡Porque solo estás pensando con tu enojo y no con el corazón! —grita... un poco enfadado, la verdad.

—Mira, ni siquiera voy a aguantar esto cuando tú no has usado tu corazón ¡EN TU VIDA!

—LLEVO QUERIÉNDOTE DÉCADAS, ¿¡QUÉ ME RECLAMAS?!

Sale de ahí sin siquiera mirarle y si no había una puerta ahora la hay. Aunque sea solo por el efecto dramático de darle un portazo

—AAAASRGH!

—Uuuuuh —susurra una silueta saliendo de entre las sombras

Haciéndole pegar un buen salto a Raguel.

—¿Qué has hecho para cabrear así al príncipe del infierno? —le sonríe.

—Pregúntale a él —Raguel da un paso atrás, sin saber quién es.

—Él... no me lo va a decir, desde luego.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que te lo diré yo?

—¿Cómo te llamas? No me suenas nada —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Para qué quieres mi nombre? —Raguel se cubre la cabeza con la túnica, tragando saliva.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? —Entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —da un par de pasos atrás.

—Cómo... hueles. Como te mueves... y hablas. Dicen que has estado rezando.

El sudor frío que recorre a Raguel, de los pies a la cabeza y con un escalofrío

—No, no he estado rezando.

—Te han oído. ¿Insinúas que mienten?

—Es el infierno, aquí todos mienten.

—Tú incluido, entonces.

Raguel traga saliva.

—¿C-Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta sin contestar a eso.

—Lucifer...

—¿Y qué haces aquí, Lucifer? —pregunta deseando que Aamón vuelva, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Me han dicho que pasaban cosas interesantes en el calabozo y he bajado a ver.

—No hay nada interesante pasando en el calabozo —le da la espalda y se sienta en el suelo otra vez, abrazándose las piernas.

—Alguien rezando es algo interesante en el calabozo.

Raguel no contesta, deseando pensar que quizás Lucifer se vaya si solamente le ignora. O quizás no lo haga pero vuelva Aamón. Aprieta los ojos rezando en silencio.

Quizás Lucifer entre ahí, a su celda, con el... y le mate. Traga saliva peleando conra la urgencia de sacar las alas.

—¡Y lo haces de nuevo aquí! ¡Después de intentar hacerme creer que es mentira!

Demonios, no sabía que ellos se dieran cuenta de que estaba rezando. Raguel deja de hacerlo de golpe, vale.

—¿Sabes? Nadie aquí... reza.

—¿Te pone nervioso?

—Nop. Pero me confirma que no eres un... demonio.

—Quizás sea un demonio que reza.

Lucifer se muere de risa.

—Si no soy un demonio, ¿qué soy? —le mira de reojo.

—Un humano. Un ángel tal vez...

—No sabía yo que les causaran curiosidad los humanos. Hay un montón ahí arriba.

—Ninguno de los de ahí arriba parece lo bastante interesante para cabrear al príncipe del infierno... y amarle por décadas.

—Has escuchado mal —Raguel aprieta los ojos.

—Acabas de gritarlo. Puedo preguntarle a unos cuantos más a ver si lo han oído también...

—E-Estaba enfadado, es obvio que intentaba atacarle.

—¿Diciéndole que le quieres? Que curiosa forma...

—No creo que debamos hablar más.

—Que mal que el encerrado seas tú, entonces.

—Puedo no responderte.

—Eso me dice bastante más de lo que crees, si quien calla otorga. Así que... amor. Al príncipe del infierno.

Raguel traga saliva otra vez.

—Debes estar loco. Ni siquiera se le da bien seducir a nadie. Además, ¿no era un pederasta o algo así dijo Asmodeo en una época?

—Si soy un ángel es lo que hacemos... ¿pederasta?

—¡Un ANGEL!

—¡D-De eso me acusabas tú! —Otra vez esa horrible necesidad de sacar las alas.

—Eso acabas de admitir, oh, joder. ¿En serio?

—¡Te acusé a ti de acusarme de ello!

—Que va... se te ha escapado. Un ángel...

—No, ¡no es lo que crees! —de revuelve, agobiado—. Si siento amor es porque lo siento por todas las criaturas de Dios.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... un ángel que además... se siente culpable. ¿Adultero ha dicho?

—¡No he dicho que me sienta culpable! Y... está en un error

—Error, claro.

—¿Sabes siquiera qué es el adulterio?

—Bueno, no es mi fuerte todo el tema de las relaciones de pareja pero sé que hay que estar... casado.

—¿Y tú crees, demonio, que algo de eso es posible entre un ángel y el príncipe del infierno?

—No... pero la intensidad con la que lo niegas me hace dudarlo.

—Quiero salir de aquí y no he sido un adúltero en mi vida, ¡así que claro que lo niego!

—Ya, ya... buena suerte para poner de buen humor a tu maridito.

—¡No es mi maridito! —Se gira a mirarle con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado.

—Ya... veo —Levanta las cejas con el sonrojo.

—No, no veas nada. Te equivocas —vuelve a ponerse de espaldas.

—Claro. Se nota...

Raguel se humedece los labios.

—Si lo que estás intentando es intimidarme es una mala idea.

—No, no... todo lo contrario.

—Vaya —se abraza más la piernas y cierra los ojos, volviendo a rezar en automático y deteniéndose a sí mismo de golpe.

La risita.

—No tiene nada de malo rezar para mí, aun estando en el infierno.

—Lo que demuestra, es que eres un ángel.

—Los humanos también rezan.

—No así.

—¿Ahora eres un experto en rezos humanos?

—Nah, pero los tuyos dejan ese... olorcito.

—Bueno, y si fuera un ángel... ¿qué? No es como que no hayas visto uno en tu vida.

—No he visto uno... aquí encerrado.

—¿Nunca?

—Mmmmm... no a menudo. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un serafín? ¿Un trono?

—Soy... u-un ángel.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Ni de coña Aamón está con un ángel de bajo rango. No me lo creo.

—Realmente te estás creyendo que "está" conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Tú le conoces bien? —pregunta volviendo a evitar la pregunta del nombre.

—Uno no habla de adulterio así de... fácil.

—U-Un demonio no hace estas cosas con un ángel a-así de fácil tampoco...

—Eso... ESO, justamente, ya lo sé.

—Oh... ¿Lo sabes? —vuelve a girarse—. ¿Hay algún ángel que te interese?

Se sonroja y da un paso atrás antes de sonreír de lado

—¿Q-Qué? Claro que... no.

—¿Quién? —Raguel levanta las cejas, vale, has llamado su atención.

—O más bien, me interesan todos.

Raguel entrecierra los ojos. Sonrisita de Lucifer.

—¿A qué ángel puedes conocer tu... que aún sea un ángel?

—Oh, me halagas. No convencí a todos los ángeles que conocía.

—Claramente, solo convenciste a los que merecían estar aquí. Dios se apiade de ellos.

—A los que tenían... inquietudes. Y de algún modo estamos mejor.

—Ya, ya sé que lo piensan. Difiero —vuelve a girarse.

—Claro, que vas a decir tú.

—Lo mismo digo, qué vas a decir tú... El organizador de la rebelión, lo mínimo que puede hacer es defenderla. Aun cuando se arrepienta.

—Pero no me arrepiento.

—Bueno...

—Entonces... ¿nombre?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —Raguel se humedece los labios.

—Para poder hablar con propiedad con tu maridito.

—No es mi maridito —vuelve a protestar—. Y quizás sea mejor que no hables de esto con él si no quieres que te... castigue.

—¿Y por qué me iba a castigar?

—Por estar inventando cosas.

—Mmmm... no creo que me esté inventando.

—Estas suponiendo cosas incorrectas.

—Tampoco creo eso.

—Para ser un demonio tienes mucha fe —trata de responder algo que parezca útil.

—En las cosas que quiero, sí.

—Bueno, pues no, estás asumiendo cosas —insiste refiriéndose a lo del maridito.

—Cuéntame la verdad, entonces.

—No creo que vayas a usarla para nada bueno.

—Bueno, probablemente no crees que absolutamente nada vaya a usarlo para algo bueno.

—De nuevo, estás presuponiendo cosas.

—Pues quítame del error.

—No creo que vayas a usar todo para algo malo.

—¿Entonces qué voy a usar?

—Las cosas que te convengan, contra mí o contra él.

—Aja...

—Estás buscando armas para ello.

—Que va... es curiosidad.

—No dudo que además la tengas... pero te conozco, Lucifer.

—Que vas a conocerme, no sé ni tu nombre

Aprieta los labios y le da la espalda de nuevo.

—Pero eso puede cambiar, sigo interesado

—Va a volver en algún punto.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a pedirle que te proteja?

—No, de hecho... con lo enfadado que está probablemente ocurra lo contrario.

—Entonces no deberías desear que eso pase.

—¡N-No deseo que pase! —aprieta los ojos porque sí que lo hace, aunque Lucifer no parece querer matarle... al menos aún.

—Tsk tsk tsk, un ángel mintiendo...

—Vale, vale, ¡sí deseo que pase!

—Ja.

—Aunque no me parece que el príncipe del infierno enfadado esté muy por la labor.

—¿De protegerte? Podemos intentarlo.

—¿Tú? ¿De quién?

—No, pero puedo ir por él.

—Haz... lo que consideres —Traga saliva.

—Nah, prefiero que me cuentes... como os conocisteis

—¡No voy a contarte nada!

—Oh, es una confesión.

—¿Cuál confesión? —protesta—. No he confesado nada.

—No vas a contarme nada porque hay algo que esconder.

—No voy a contarte nada porque todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho.

—Entonces esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido.

—Tal vez para ti.

—Nos conocimos en el infierno.

—Qué romántico.

—No lo es.

—Era sarcasmo.

—Ohh... bueno, en efecto. No lo es. Nada de esto lo es.

—Mmmmm...

—¡Ya te he respondido! ¿¡Qué más quieres?!

—Detalles

—No voy a contarte ningún detalle así por las buenas.

—¿Y si te suelto?

—No —Asegura, otra vez, toda una declaración. ¿No que querías salir?

—Así que... estás a gusto aquí, encerrado en una celda en el infierno.

Raguel se sonroja, porque aquí... está bien, está solo, no tiene que rendir cuentas al cielo y es Aamón el que viene a buscarle cada cierto tiempo. ¡El inconveniente es este demonio que no le deja en paz!

—Supongo que el régimen de visitas maritales no está mal cuando el alcaide...

—¡Ningún... régimen de visitas maritales! —chilla un poco histérico, mira que... ponerle histérico es difícil, pero... la insinuación...

—Aunque si te consideran adultero...

—Estás acusándome de... de... —cosas ciertas, además. De que te acuestas con él. De eso te está acusando. Da lo mismo el adulterio, igualmente eres un PECADOR.

—Lo mismo que él.

—No he tenido sexo con... —se humedece los labios—. No tengo que responder a nada de esto, esto no es un juicio.

—Podría serlo. De hecho... no fuiste tú justamente el que...

¡No sabe quién es! A Raguel se le detiene el corazón, menos mal que no lo necesita... Tragando saliva y quedándose petrificado porque sí que es él el que... pero no tiene ni idea de cómo lo ha sabido Lucifer, pero está seguro de que si alguien tiene enemigos en el infierno... es él.

La verdad, al nombrar el juicio, le ha venido a la mente como un flash de donde le suena su cara.

—¡El que qué? —se cubre más la cara y la cabeza con la túnica, en pa ni co.

—El... fiscal.

Traga saliva. Solo requeriría llamarles y abrir la celda para que, está seguro, le hicieran una cantidad de cosas INNOMBRABLES.

—¡Estoy casi seguro que lo fuiste! Tú nos condenaste a todos.

Se condenaron solos, piensa él sin responder, temblando un poco.

—Oh, chaval... se te van a comer con patatas.

Raguel aprieta los ojos sabiéndolo demasiado bien como para estar cómodo. Quizás era lo que merecía

Lucifer se ríe un poquito mirando alrededor.

—¿Y cómo? ¿Se lo mantuviste e secreto a tu maridito, eso?

Raguel se levanta con calma.

—¿O no le importó?

—Dedúcelo, chaval... —responde cerrando los ojos y poniéndose a rezar, de espaldas a él.

—Mmmm...

Seguramente esto era el plan de Dios. Lo que le había enviado, por pecador. Lo merecía. ¡Merecía todo esto!

—Vuelves a rezar, así que estoy acertando.

Ni siquiera se atreve a pedirle clemencia o piedad.

Mejor.

Es que no puede negarlo, está acertando mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado que acertaría.

—Todo lo que ocurra es su voluntad, y estoy en sus manos...—susurra taaaan agobiado.

—No tiene mucha misericordia con los que estamos aquí, lamento decirte.

—Solo ella sabe por qué hace las cosas.

—Probablemente te está castigando por adultero, entonces.

—No me está castigando por adúltero —aprieta los ojos pensando que, sí. Así, tiene motivos súper serios para castigarle

—¡Es que sigue sin caberme en la cabeza como... —se oye a Aamón volver y Lucifer se vuelve una pequeña luciernaguita, escondiéndose entre las sombras.

Raguel se gira a la reja, un poco aliviado pero ahora con cierto temor distinto.

—¡... se te puede, maldita sea, ocurrir algo como eso!

Raguel camina los tres pasos qué hay hasta la reja.

—Cuidado.

—¿Cuidado de qué? ¿A caso planeas hacerlo de nuevo aquí?

—No he hecho nada. Pero nos miran —baja más el tono.

—¿Qué?

—Cuidado... —susurra—. Lucifer, estaba aquí.

Aamón frunce el ceño y mira alrededor.

—Ten cuidado —insiste.

—Así que ahora vas a hacer esto con Lucifer

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! —Raguel le mira incrédulo.

—Pues tú.

—¿Eso crees que va a pasar? No que va a matarte a ti o que va a abrir esa puerta y a hacer que me maten, no, ¡sino que hoy a acostarme con él!

—Nadie excepto yo puede abrir esta puerta, no soy idiota.

—¡Pues ya podrías haberlo dicho!

—¿Te preocupa no poder meter a alguien dentro? —Ojos en blanco.

—Me preocupa que nos espíen y luego ocupen la información en entrar y matarme. O en matarme desde fuera. ¡Perdóname por tener miedo en el infierno! ¡Tú no estás ayudando en nada!

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? A la mierda —hace un movimiento raro y abre un agujero en el techo de la celda hasta el exterior.

—Yo soy el castigado. Yo. No él... yo. Claro —se cruza de brazos y se sienta en el suelo, de espaldas a él, tan indignado.

—Eso es un estúpido agujero para que te vayas si es lo que quieres. ¿En qué _bloody_ mundo eso es un castigo?

—Lo que quiero es que TÚ entres a la celda.

—¿Para qué?

Para besarte, piensa

—Para hacer que me quieras otra vez... —susurra apretándose las piernas.

—No voy a acostarme contigo aquí y menos después de lo que has hecho.

—Por el amor de Dios —susurra y es que no crean que no le agobia también no sentir amor venir de él.

—Ni siquiera por eso.

—No soy un adúltero, te diría que le preguntaras a ella... pero viendo lo que haces, vas a matarla —se gira a mirarle otra vez—. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de querer así a una desconocida?

—A lo mejor lo que hago es tirármela yo.

Raguel parpadea.

—Es que mira de qué manera la defiendes.

Y, buenas tardes. Celos, te presento a Raguel. Raguel, te presento a Celos.

—O a ella o a cualquier otro. Puedo buscar a cualquier humano sin mucho pelo como tú y unos ojitos rasgados como los tuyos y embaucarle hasta quitarle la curiosidad que tú tienes. Sería yo mucho más feliz.

Esa última frase le... llega. Traga saliva.

—No hagas eso...

—¿Y qué me lo impide?

—Nada te lo impide, pero yo no he hecho nada... —se levanta y se acerca a la reja—, si lo haces, algún día notarás que tú hiciste algo horrible que va a lastimarnos, por un error.

—Puedo venir aquí luego y decirte que no lo he hecho.

—Y yo dejaré de confiar en tí.

—Bien, ahora ya entiendes porque no te creo.

—Te lo he contado todo, TODO lo que pasó. Exactamente como pasó. Estás siendo del todo injusto conmigo. Tú sabías lo que hacíamos y sabías que era un pecado mortal y sabías que yo no sabía... y me dejaste seguir sin que te importara que el destino final de ello fuera mi caída. Y ahora me acusas a mí de serte infiel, dejas de sentir amor y... —se cubre la cara con una mano, derrotado—. No sé qué más decirte, Aamón. Ve con ella si quieres, te diré a ti quién es... cuando Lucifer no esté escuchando.

—No vas a caer por esto, estúpido, no después de DÉCADAS deja de ser melodramático con eso.

—¡No estoy siendo melodramático!

Ojos en blanco.

—No puedo subir al cielo y ser un ángel como los demás, ¡no después de saber lo que realmente soy que es un pecador! Y a ti no te importa, ¡solo te importa una locura extraña que te has inventado!

—Llevas decenas de años en eso, ¿crees que la ignorancia te exime de pecado? Será que no lo es.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De caer. De... lo que pase contigo. De ser un paria en el cielo, de tener que mentir. De ella.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de ella.

—Tú sabes también lo que pienso yo de ella... —aprieta los ojos—. Estoy solo, Aamón. Y tu estás decidido a dejarme también, así que...

—Pues tú te lo has buscado.

Raguel traga saliva con esa respuesta, poniéndole ojitos desconsolados.

—Y no estás más solo de lo que estamos todos.

Tan solo como el resto de demonios, piensa Raguel para si. Esto... era caer. Estar solo, sin amor y perdido. Quizás para Aamón era normal, pero él lo estaba encontrando inexplicablemente duro y violento en este momento.

—Es... verdad —responde, regañado, bajando la cabeza—. Aunque yo no... te he sido infiel ni he dejado de quererte. Aunque te empeñes en creer lo incorrecto. Así que no, tú no estás tan solo como yo.

—Ya, sí, claro —da la vuelta para irse.

—Aamón!

Le mira de reojo.

—_Please_, entra!

El demonio se vuelve a girar y a ir.

—Es María Magdalena. Ve con ella.

Chasquea los dedos y se le sella completamente la celda.

La reja, el techo... Todo. Completamente.

Raguel traga saliva, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho hincándose y poniéndose a rezar.

Pasaran unas cuantas horas antes que alguien vuelva.

Pasarán más de mil años, muchos máaaaaas.


	141. Chapter 141

A lo mejor le meten a una puta random dentro.

Raguel hace los ojos en blanco cuando la ve. De hecho, no. Parpadea al verla sin entender

—¿Tú... quién eres?

La chica se cae al suelo y se hace bolita rápidamente contra algo que encuentra, una esquina o la pared.

—¿Estás... bien? ¿Estás herida?

Murmura algo súper súper en pánico

—No voy a hacerte daño... dime ¿dónde te duele?

Ella se cubre la cabeza con las manos, temblando.

—Soy un ángel, no voy a hacerte daño. Dime dónde te duele y te curaré —le susurra.

Niega con la cabeza haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no gritar. Tiembla, también.

Estira una mano y le roza una pierna soltándole un poco de afecto celestial para intentar calmarla.

Ella se calma un poco, levantando la cabeza parpadeando aunque aún le va el corazón a mil.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Llora.

—Calma, calma...

Llora más, tapándose la cara.

—Eh... todo va a estar bien, de verdad... vas a dormirte. Esto es solo una pesadilla —la hace dormir.

Pues ahí cae dormida sin remedio, como si la hubieran drogado.

Así va a encontrarle quien venga después.

No va a venir nadie.

¿¡Nunca?! Pero... pero... pero...

Pues no, por lo pronto.

Ugh ¿Cuándo va a venir por él alguien?

Pues por ahora le observan.

La chica se le va a morir de hambre.

Cúrala.

Sigh... ¡sigh! Pues eso hace, preocupado curándole la sed y el hambre con su profundo conocimiento de los humanos

¿Pero no la despierta?

Pues pobre chica, no. Está desesperado.

Ella también. La chica, pues.

Es un sueño muy largo.

Ya, ya.

Pobre chica.

—AAAAMOOOOOOON!

La verdad, lo que quiere es que hables con ella.

Va a tardarse en hablar con ella.

¿Y eso?

Pues va a pensar que la ha traído para otra cosa

¿Y va a hacer esa otra cosa? También estamos interesados en ello.

No, no va a tocarla así!

Menos mal.

Lo dicen como si existiera la posibilidad ¿¡De verdad no va a venir en días?!

Están viendo qué hace.

Es que... tres días más tarde quizás si la despierte solo para... o sea... es que no sabe si se le puede morir por dormir tanto rato.

No hombre no.

No hombre no se te muere. O no, hombre, no van a pasar tres días.

No se te muere.

Como bien decíamos, es después de muchísimas horas que Raguel despierta a la chica, preocupado por lastimarla al tenerla dormida tanto tiempo.

La chica esta súper mareada y cansada después de dormir demasiado.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Q-Qué?

—Lo siento, no he logrado sacarte de aquí aún...

—¿Sacarme?

—¿Te duele algo?

—L-La cabeza. No lo sé.

Estira una mano hacia su cabeza para curarla y se le pasa bastante el mareo. Parpadeando.

—¿Quién eres?

—M-Me llamo Eva... ¿quién eres tú?

—Eva. Yo soy Raguel. ¿Conoces a... Aamón? ¿Sabes por qué te han traído?

—R-Raguel... ¡RAGUEL! ¡Aamón!

—¿¡Sabes quiénes somos?! —Levanta las cejas.

—T-Tenía un... mensaje, para... Raguel, creo.

—¿Cuál mensaje?

—No estoy muy... segura.

Raguel se pone en cuclillas frente a ella, que le mira

—Entre más pronto recuerdes eso, más pronto te dejarán ir.

—Era algo sobre que... Aamón... ¿Aamón?

—Sí, Aamón. Es... ¿qué te ha dicho?

—Se... acostó conmigo.

Raguel parpadea leeeentamente.

—Creo.

Raguel se levanta, pensando que... SEGURO se acostó con ella. Aprieta los ojos y respira profundamente.

Ojo por ojo.

O lo que Aamón interpretaba por ojo por ojo. Se humedece los labios imaginándole... abrazando a esta chica, o besando a esta chica, o... tocándola. Toma aire profundamente otra vez.

—Estoy muy confundida.

—¿Te... l-lastimó?

—N-No lo sé, todo está... como... borroso.

Raguel toma aire profundamente ooooooooootra vez.

—AAAMOOOOÓN!

Ella se queda paralizada. Raguel aprieta los puños, empezando a enfadarse de verdad con toda esta situación.

—AAMÓN! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡QUÉ MÁS VAS A HACER PARA ARRUINARLO TODO?! —grita, y empieza a sentir la ira subirle...—. NO TENÍAS QUE HACER ESTO, ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—ES UN IMBECIL, ¡ESO PASA!

Parpadea.

—¡HACE COSAS SIN PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE VAN A TENER!

—P-Pero...

—¡Y NO LE IMPORTA NADA NI NADIE PORQUE ESTÁ ENFADADO! —le salen las alas.

Eva se agazapa asustada entonces. No nos extraña.

—NO SEAS COBARDE Y BAJA, AAMÓN! —sigue gritando Raguel, sin hacerle caso a la pobre chica que se agarra el pelo pensando que se está volviendo loca.

Sí, pareciera que sí, lo entiendo.

Y se pone a rezar.

Oh, Dios... vale, esa... es una forma perfecta de calmarle.

Pero sigue desconsolada

No nos extraña... pero el ángel siente, siente sus rezos... y se tranquiliza un poco. Ella sigue desesperada y súper asustada.

—Eva, Eva... Eva. No pasa nada —pide, acercándosele. Cielos... los humanos.

No le hace caso porque verás, ahora le das miedo tu también.

Va a ponerla a dormir de nuevo.

Uf...

Todo esto es culpa de Aamón. Se sienta por ahí, brazos cruzados, enfadado. Ya ni siquiera reza.

Uuuuf...

—¡No puedes dejar de hablarme y dejarme aquí! —protesta apretando los ojos.

No va a bajar ahora. Quiere ver qué haces

Seguro va a estar enojado un rato LARGO... y luego va a hacer drama la verdad. A lloriquear un poco porque por lo que veo mis ángeles son suavecitos y... lloran.

Oh.

Quisiera decir que es por el conjunto de cosas pero... no es por las otras cosas. Es por Aamón.

Ya...

El draaaaaaama angelical Ni siquiera sabe si le va a dejar salir. Ahora da igual... quizás tampoco quería que viniera.

Tienes que despertar a la chica.

La verdad no sabe si la quiere despertar. ¿Para qué? ¿A ver si le cuenta detalles? Le vuelve a tomar un tiempo despertarla y vuelve a hacerlo preocupado de que... se muera.

Y le vuelve a pasar lo mismito

Chasquea los dedos e intenta hacer un milagro para calmarla.

Vale, vale, va entrar en un trance así como si la hubiera drogado. Raguel suspira.

—Estás bien. Vas a estar tranquila y sin asustarte, ¿vale?

Asiente con una sonrisa de medio ausente.

—T-Te hizo sentir amor en... cuando... se...

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Cuándo se acostaron? ¿Sentiste su... amor?

—¿Cuándo se acostó quién?

—Tú con Aamón.

—No me acosté con ningún Aamón, tenía que decírselo a su novia para que se pusiera celosa —sonríe en trance.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Su novia? —Raguel levanta las cejas.

Y de repente ella desaparece como prueba de que te están observando.

—Ehhhh!

Pues es que... han entrado un poco en pánico.

Ejem.

Sí. Ejem.

—¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE O DEJARE DE HABLARTE PARA SIEMPRE!

Las... amenazas de los ángeles. Este no es Crowley

Pues, por eso se lo cumple. Es que está empezando a DESQUICIAR a Raguel

Eeeeh... igual ahora no quiere ir. Ejem. Demasiado comprometido

Si tuviera algo que lanzar contra la pared lo haría. Esta es LA prueba de paciencia.

No, no va a dejar que lo descorporice frente a todos, el puto Lucifer ha estado sacando partido de lo que descubrió ¿¡Y cuantos días va a dejarle aquí?!

Creo que va a abrir el techo de nuevo para que salga si quiere.

Raguel está tentado a salir y a volver a entrar al infierno.

¡No!

¡Sí! Está enfadado. Está enfadado de verdad.

Van a meterle a una celda otra vez y vamos a repetir esto.

¡Es increíble que no se digne a verle! IN CRE I BLE

¿Te crees que es el único que está ahí observándole?

Abre las alas y se larga.

Ya bastante va a tener que hacer para que no se lo COMAN por la puta diciendo eso y luego abrirle la celda.

Pues se larga enfadado. Jum! y a medio camino se devuelve. Maldita sea. ¡Es desesperante que no le deje hablar con él! ¡DESESPERANTE!

¡No va a ir a hablar con él ahí ahora que todo el mundo está pendiente!

P-Pues... pues... Raguel bufa. Manda un mensaje al cielo y se va al lugar en el que llevan pecando los últimos cien años... Ligeramente obsesionado con esto ahora, se ha olvidado del cielo y de los pecados.

Igual va a tener que esperarle.

Pues... le espera. Sorprendentemente enfadado a pesar del tiempo.

Días...

Luego no te quejes de que el té haga esperar también...

¡No compares! Pues, pues... bueno. _Whatever_.

Bueno pero antes va a ir por él, ¿no? porque está incrédulo, está incrédulo de todo esto.

Raguel pasa las primeras horas paseando de un lado a otro, revisando en su cabeza exactamente que va a decirle y cómo Se echa en la cama un rato más tarde, luego saca el backgammon y juega contra si mismo.

Luego pasea un rato más. Se sienta y reza unas cuantas horas. Se plantea subir al cielo.

Sale a la calle, habla con la vecina. Vuelve. Da vueltas.

Vale, cuando vuelva le va a encontrar ahí.

Se pregunta cuándo van a inventar la imprenta...Oh. La verdad ha revivido esta escena en su cabeza tantas veces... Que no sabe si, intentar saltarle encima y besarle, o descorporizarle de golpe.

Aamón le mira, humedeciéndose los labios, sentado en la cama.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo...

—Ha... habido problemas abajo.

—Han habido problemas en todos lados, por lo visto —frunce el ceño, igual, y se cruza de brazos. No se Aamón, pero el sigue sorprendentemente enfadado.

—Es lo que ocurre cuando...

—¿Sigues con eso? —Raguel hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y tú?

—Sigo sin ser un adúltero, sí.

Ojos en blanco.

—Y si he entendido bien, tú tampoco eres un adúltero.

Aamón se sonroja y no le mira.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Te aseguro que si fuera por Dios, lo sería.

—¿Aún crees que lo soy?

—Moralmente.

—¿Soy de moralidad adúltera? —Da un par de pasos hacia él y se lleva una mano al pecho sintiendo, al acercarse, un poquito de amor en el aire—. Moralmente... cuestionable. Moralmente imperfecto. Un mal ángel. Pero no... no soy un adúltero —se sienta junto a él en la cama

Maaaás ojos en blanco.

—Sé que no te interesan mis problemas morales con Dios... lo cual es un poco decepcionante, pero... de hecho, si no soy adúltero no tiene que ver con ella, tiene que ver contigo.

—Si no eres adultero es porque eres demasiado...

—Es que no me interesa estar con nadie más, Aamón. No importa si se dedica a ello o no, no importa si es posible, si estoy en su casa, si lo ha malentendido. Ese día... quería terminar rápido mi trabajo para venir a verte aquí. Luego estaba mortificado por haberme enterado y... quería venir aquí. Y vine aquí. Y cuando vine, lo único que quería era estar contigo.

—Idiota —acaba la frase.

—¿Tú qué tienes que decir? —Le mira de reojo.

—¿De qué?

—¡De todo esto!

—Pues ya te lo he dicho.

—Que soy moralmente adúltero.

—Más lo de que eres idiota.

—¿A qué te refieres con moralmente adúltero?

—Pues a que tal vez no hiciste nada físicamente, pero...

Raguel se le acerca y le besa en los labios con seguridad y bastante fuerza.

—Nmmm...

Aamón le besa de vuelta y ahí va el amor de ambas partes, una cantidad absurda por parte de Raguel. ABSURDA. Cielos, no te mueras ahogado en amor.

No creo.

Y, cabrón demonio, te va a salir bien este movimiento porque va a entregarse del todo otra vez, sin siquiera vacilar.

Pues es que la pelea pide sexo de reconciliación a gritos.

Sí. ¿Lo ves? No es solo el demonio.

No, no... lo que se inventó el demonio es la pelea. Igualmente han hecho esto tantas veces que... Es difícil sentirse tan culpable. Como si alguien le dijera que usar los ojos es un pecado.

Bueno, es que... eso es lo que siempre dicen todos los demonios.

Ughhh ¡No le digas eso!

Es verdad, que el sexo en sí no es pecado porque si no la humanidad...

Para él sí es pecado.

Bueno, porque él es un ángel.

Pues claro... pero es que a estas alturas es difícil pensar en ello, está demasiado normalizado.

Tan mono...

¡No es mono! Pero igual se le esconde en el cuello y le aprieta contra sí in querer separarse en lo absoluto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... ahora estoy mucho mejor —le aprieta contra sí—. Aunque...

—¿Aja?

—Esto está mal —se estira sobre él y le acaricia el tórax y le toca las partes íntimas—. Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso.

—Por favor... —añade.

Aamón asiente.

Raguel le besa otra vez, ansiosamente. Aamón ya no está tan necesitado esta segunda vez, así que puede... recrearse y disfrutarlo más.

Sí, sí, si lo que le pone ansioso es haberlo pedido. Esta vez es más... concentrado y consciente. De hecho, si no cae esta vez, piensa, es porque ni está en su destino.

La verdad, el demonio está disfrutándolo mucho como cada vez, porque además hace más días y esto es maravilloso, siguiéndole el ritmo.

Raguel, quizás es lo prohibido o el conocimiento real de lo que hacen o el enojo que tenían... pero todo le está pareciendo ESPECIALMENTE intenso y fuerte.

Yo creo que sigue siendo el enojo.

Quizás sí. Sea lo que sea... está siendo muy efectivo e intenso.

¿Y agradable?

Absolutamente, mírale la sonrisa y la cara que pone. Aunque otra vez se esconde a la primera oportunidad después de terminar, en su cuello.

Le acaricia lánguidamente él mirando al techo, satisfecho.

—Te echaba de menos...

—Y yo, maldita sea.

—No parece... has tardado en entrar en razón —responde riendo un poco igual.

—A mí no vino nadie a decirme que era todo mentira a los treinta segundos.

—¡Te dije que era todo mentira el mismo día que estábamos aquí a los treinta segundos de que lo malentendiste! —protesta separándose para mirarle. Y sonríe porque mira que cerca está y qué despeinado se ve.

—¡Pero tú no eras confiable! —protesta un poco también.

—¿Quién lo era? —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—E-Ella... medianamente.

—¿María Magdalena? ¡Dios mío! Dime que no la mataste... ¿qué te dijo?

—Que eres idiota.

—Encantadora chica.

—Nadie podría inventarse esa historia.

—Te lo dije... —se esconde otra vez—. De hecho eso... es ahora un problema.

—¿Por?

—Porque me cuesta mucho pensar que esto sea un pecado mortal... ni siquiera me parece un pecado.

—Es que...

—¡Aun así no puedo creer que fueras a hablar con ella!

—¿Cómo iba a no ir?

—¡Pues creyéndome!

—No eres de fiar.

—¡Soy un Ángel! —abre la boca cómicamente.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¡No puedo no ser de fiar!

—Sí que puedes.

—¡No!

—Oh, sí.

—Claro que no, ¿qué mentiras te he dicho yo?

—Las piadosas.

—¿Cuáles?

—Pues las mentiras piadosas que tu les llamas

—¡Esas no las digo así a la ligera tampoco!

—Ahí tienes una.

—¡No es una mentira!

—¿Que hay de cuando te... hago eso que te da vergüenza admitir que te gusta?

—Ugh... eso es otro asunto —se le esconde.

—Siempre dices que no te gusta tanto y todos sabemos que es mentira

—P-Pues... —aprieta los ojos—. Pues lo que ocurre e-es que cuando digo que no me gusta tanto e-es que no lo hace.

—Ahí están las mentiras ooootra veeeez...

—¡No son mentiras, Aamón! Ugh, cállate.

—Claro que sí.

—Cállate —insiste, mordiéndole una poco el cuello.

El demonio se ríe, dejándole.

—¡Igualmente esta vez no te he mentido y ahora lo sabes!

—Bueno... como sea.

—Pero tú...

—¿Yo?

—Si yo soy idiota, tú sí sabías.

—Sabía... ehm...

—Y no me sacaste del error ni una vez —le mira a los ojos y sonríe de lado—. Claro que ¿qué podía esperar yo de un demonio...?

—Pues es que, ¿cómo iba yo a decirte? Para que hicieras un drama.

—Para ser sincero conmigo y... parar.

—Ibas a hacer un drama.

—Sí.

—Entonces como iba yo a decirte ¿Crees que soy tonto?

—No, pero... es lo que yo hubiera hecho. Sobre todo si te beneficiara a ti.

—Ya, claro.

—O eso creo... Ugh. Vale. Quizás no.

—Sé que no.

—Es... —Le acaricia la mejilla, Aamón le mira—. Cierto. Vale.

—Pensaba que ibas a mentirme de nuevo.

—Contrario a lo que crees... No me gusta mentir. En lo absoluto. Me hace sentir mal, incluso esas mentiras piadosas.

—Sí, sí, ahora resulta.

—¡De verdad no me gusta! ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Porque las dices a tu conveniencia, como todos.

—Me estás diciendo que digo la cantidad de mentiras que dice un demonio cualquiera... solo a mi conveniencia.

—Pues claro, los ángeles sois súper cínicos.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Oh, sí.

—¿¡Cínicos cómo?!

—Pues así, diciendo que no dices mentiras

—No las digo en cosas gordas, no te diría que... de hecho... no tendría sexo nunca con nadie más. Cosa que no necesariamente es tu caso... ¿entendí bien y realmente NO te acostaste con ella?

—Pues claro que no.

—Y yo debería creerte a ti...

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás bien? —se ríe.

—Sí, claro.

—Claro, claro... como si no te hubiera afectado nada de todo esto.

—Más o menos.

El ángel entrecierra los ojos. Lo cual es casi como... cerrarlos en su caso.

—Si no te afectara no habrías estado así de enfadado.

—Anda ya...

—¡Es verdad! Aunque seas tú.

—Claro que no, por eso me enfadé, es mi trabajo.

—No digas mentiras y seas cruel solo por serlo —frunce el ceño un poco y le mira a los ojos. Aamón se humedece los labios—. Fue horrible para mí también.

El demonio gira un poco la cara. Raguel se le esconde otra vez en el cuello, cerrando los ojos.


	142. Chapter 142

Gabriel mira a Raguel de reojo, que se sonroja terriblemente y carraspea.

—Me enteré por María Magdalena, como decíamos.

—De todas las opciones...

—Fue accidental.

—Ya... ya.

—Igualmente... seguí haciéndolo por un tiempo después de eso —asegura inspirando profundamente.

—O sea, a pesar de saber que estaba mal y de haberlo escrito en tu libro.

Traga saliva y asiente, sin mirarle.

—¿Y qué escribiste?

—A-Al principio... escribí cosas que no eran del todo completas.

Gabriel levanta las cejas.

—Ya... ya lo sé. Créeme, he recibido mis castigos por mentir.

—¿Lo has hecho? ¿Cómo?

—Créeme que dos mil años sin ningún tipo de comunicación ha sido... un castigo ejemplar.

—Pero... ¿y... Dios? ¿Qué dijo ella?

—¿De... ese pecado? Nada. Nunca ha dicho nada... y créeme que lo he puesto todo en la libreta con el paso del tiempo.

—¿No fuiste a preguntarle?

—Cuando esto ocurrió, estaba muy ocupada con las cosas de Jesús.

—Sí, a eso me refiero, esto fue con Jesús, podrías haberle preguntado a él.

—¿A Jesús? El... sabes cómo era. El amor...

—Precisamente.

—Lo que te quiero decir, Gabriel, es que... a Nuestra Señora nunca le molestó lo bastante como para hacerme caer. De hecho... he pensado por años si no... Debí haberlo hecho distinto. Debí haber bajado, debí haberle buscado... no debí hacer lo que hice.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Esconderme demasiado bien.

—Pero si no fue por mentirte con eso... ¿por qué fue?

—Mi... temor por el cielo fue en aumento —Se humedece los labios.

—¿Por?

—Tenía terror de que se enteraran. He guardado celosamente este secreto por décadas.

—Mmm... Ya, eso hacía peor todo el asunto de la mentira. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué decías que ibas a hacer.

—¿A hacer?

—Pues cuando ibas con él, si nos mentías a nosotros diciendo que ibas a... no lo recuerdo.

—No podía decir que iba con él, ¡no entonces! ¡No eran estos tiempos donde tú si puedes decirlo!

—Eso no lo hace menos mentira.

—No, no lo hace menos mentira. Todo está en El Libro... y ya seré juzgado y quizás condenado debido a ello.

—Pero entonces... dejaste de ir por... temor.

—Mi paranoia, mi miedo, y el horror de tener una vida en la mentira no dejaron nunca de crecer y un día... El pidió directamente a Miguel que la cambiaran y fuera que yo quien dirigiera la comunicación con el infierno y... ya sabes cómo es Miguel.

Gabriel levanta una ceja.

—No habíamos acordado eso y yo entré en... pánico con la reacción de Miguel. Me escondí y decidí no volver a bajar.

—¿Qué te dijo Miguel?

Raguel se mira las manos.

—Ella no sabía realmente lo que ocurría, claro, pero me hizo ver lo que ocurriría si todos lo supieran. Fue cruel sin saberlo. Extremadamente dura. Yo tampoco sabía entonces la tarea que tenía por delante... de haber sabido seguramente hubiera pensado mejor las cosas.

—¿Tarea?

—Fue una tarea monumental no volver, Gabriel. Aún hoy, siento que perdí la mitad de mi mismo al hacerlo —se hace pequeñito en su asiento y parpadea un poco más rápido de lo habitual—. Y tampoco recuperé nada en el cielo, siempre fui... diferente a ustedes después de él. Y cuando al fin pude admitirme a mí mismo que esconderme había sido un error, era demasiado tarde.

—Mmmm...

—No seas muy duro conmigo...

—¿Duro?

—¿Qué piensas? —se revuelve.

—Yo le... pregunté —resume. Raguel le mira—. A ella. Le... pedí que me guiara.

—Y...

—Y me mandó a Belcebú.

—¿Le pediste que te guiara antes de todo este suceso y lo que te mando fue a Belcebú?

—Fue después de lo de navidad—suspira.

—Ella te... mandó a Belcebú.

—Sí.

—Te la mandó después de pedirle que te guiara...

—Sí... —le explica la historia de la iglesia y como le pidió a Dios y Belcebú entró a pedirle matrimonio.

Raguel la escucha levantando las cejas y, para ser francos, con cierta envidia.

—Tal vez... sea así con todos.

—Tal vez Dios quiera exactamente lo que tú y yo deseamos...

—¿Eh?

—¿Es lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Qué tal vez Dios lo que quiera es justamente lo que tú y yo deseamos más que nada?

—Creo que ella quiere que hagamos esto

—Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que lo tolera... pero de ahí a pensar que lo quiere...

—No me habría mandado a Belcebú con un diamante.

—Pero eso querría decir que... tú. A-A ti te lo ha pedido.

—Tal vez quiere que tú lo hagas también.

—A mí no me lo pidió... hace dos mil años que...

—¿Qué?

—Pues que estoy aquí, así, Aamón nunca llegó con algo semejante.

—Ah... Y... ¿Crees que...?

—Quizás debí llegar yo si hubiera entendido eso a tiempo —mira tú que conveniente análisis.

—¿A pedirle matrimonio a un demonio?

—A... no hacer lo que hice. Eso en definitiva —le mira un poco ansioso—. Si de verdad Dios quiere que hagamos ESTO.

—Tal vez deberías.

Raguel traga saliva otra vez. Porque eso... eso. ESO. Una cosa era ser tolerado y otra era que, por designio divino, debiera.

—No creo que él me haya perdonado.

—Tal vez debas lograr eso primero.

—No sé nada de él. No sé nada de... nada —se revuelve en su asiento.

—¿Quieres que le pregunte a Belcebú?

—¿Crees que te diga la verdad?

—¿Por qué iba a mentirme? No creo que le importe demasiado ese... demonio tuyo.

—Ese... demonio mío —repite Raguel, sonriendo de lado

—Quiero decir... ¿Cómo me has dicho que se llamaba?

—Aamón.

—Él.

—Creo que preferiría no llamar la atención de Belcebú sobre esto —Raguel se humedece los labios.

—¿Por?

—Ya sabes cómo son en el infierno. SI saben que nos interesa...

—¿Aja?

—Es capaz de encerrarle o impedirle subir. Tu demonio porque ahora mismo es quien manda ahí abajo...

—Mmmm...

—Voy a intentar... arreglarlo de otra forma —le mira de reojo—. Antes que eso...

—¿Cómo?

—Voy a... pedirle a Miguel un teléfono de esos que ustedes usan tanto.

—¿Y él tiene uno?

—No lo sé —la verdad, pretendía llamar al número de Aziraphale en la tierra.

—¿Entonces?

—Quizás… algún otro demonio de menor categoría...

Gabriel entrecierra los ojos.

—Admite que Belcebú... es un poco voluble.

—¿En qué sentido?

Raguel levanta una ceja. En todos.

—Por lo que me han contado, ha descorporizado a ángeles solo por existir en su presencia.

—¿No es lo que hacen todos?

—No.

—Uhm... bueno, ¿qué importa eso?

—No quiero que vaya a hacerle daño —Tu novia, la loca.

—No sé por qué crees que le va a hacer daño si le pido que no lo haga.

—¿Te hace tanto caso? —se humedece los labios

—Pues no veo porque no iba hacérmelo.

—Tú eres el experto... ¿crees que debamos pedirle ayuda?

—Pues... es tu caso. Tu demonio, no lo sé.

—Voy a buscarlo por otro lado, si no... consigo contactarlo, te pediré que me ayudes. Lo que quería saber...

—Vale

—¿Estás... sigues enfadado conmigo?

—No —le sonríe.

—Gracias a Dios —le sonríe de vuelta, sinceramente.

—No, pero... sigo sorprendido.

—Sorprendido... —carraspea un poco—. ¿No pensaste que... fuera yo capaz de hacer algo así?

—No... ¡y hace tanto tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera lo sospechaba como con Miguel!

—¿Con Miguel? —levanta las cejas.

—Pues obvio que ella... o sea, siempre lo niega y seguro no ha pasado nada, pero lo sabemos todos.

—También era obvio contigo.

—¡Que va!

Raguel le mira y levanta una ceja.

—Creo que no había oído ni el nombre de ese tipo.

—Bueno, eso es porque tú no sueles prestar mucha atención a la gente que no es del tipo que te llama la atención.

Gabriel abre la boca y la cierra unas cuantas veces.

—En ningún momento nadie se dio cuenta de nada...

—Eso ya te lo he dicho yo.

—A lo que me refiero con eso es que... creo que tampoco es que yo fuera un gran actor, solo... nadie se estaba fijando con la suficiente atención.

—Mmmm...

—Al menos eso sentía yo en su momento —Raguel se encoge de hombros.

—Espera —de repente cae en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué?

Busca en su ropa y saca el segundo teléfono que usaba para hablar con Belcebú como demonio cuando la entrevistaba por la revuelta del infierno... y se lo tiende.

—¿Y esto? —levanta una ceja.

—¿No querías un teléfono?

—¿Pero por qué tienes uno de más? —lo toma.

—Las relaciones publicas son complicadas a veces —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Cómo se usa? —le sonríe.

—Depende, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Llamar a un número.

—¿Sabes el numero?

—Tengo la tarjeta... ¿te lo dicto?

—Sí, claro.

Se lo dicta con cuidado. Gabriel lo marca, claro, llama y se lo tiende cuando da tono.

—Ahora te contestarán.

Raguel le sonríe imitándole

No creo que le contesten si están en el Savoy. En realidad, va a tener que esforzarse bastante para que le contesten y hablar un millón de veces.

Sí. Gabriel le enseñará como hacerlo.

Menos mal, la verdad... es que además está bastante ansioso.

—¿Estás bien? Esto es sencillo.

—Es que...—lo que está es impaciente... lo que nunca le has visto. IMPACIENTE

—¿Qué?

—Es que no puedo sentarme aquí a esperar más tiempo. Quizás debería bajar a buscarle.

—¿A buscarle... a él? ¿O al que estás llamando?

—A él.

—¿Y si no quiere verte? Eso es peligroso.

—No puedo solo quedarme aquí... —sí, desesperado e impaciente.

—No puedes simplemente meterte al infierno a por un demonio que quizás ni siquiera quiera verte.

—Tú puedes ir a buscarle —se revuelve.

—¿Quieres que vaya a decirle que le estás buscando?

—Sí. Ahora. Dile que necesito verle.

—¿Crees que no es peligroso para mí?

—Has bajado cientos de veces al infierno, Gabriel.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no a buscar a un demonio que no sé si va a intentar...

Raguel se humedece los labios.

—Voy a bajar yo —decide asintiendo, porque tiene razón.

—Espera, espera... déjame llamar a Belcebú.

—No va a hacerle daño, ¿verdad?

—Igualmente tendría que decírselo al bajar.

—Háblale —Hace un gesto con la mano.

(Llevas años... y ahora tienes un chingodeprisaputamadre)

(Bueno, ahora sabe que es la voluntad de dios)

Gabriel levanta las cejas

—Por favor.

Pues ahí marca Gabriel

Belcebú... Buff. Belcebú.

_Has a devil put aside for me, for meee, for meeeeeeee..._

Contesta el teléfono y se lo lleva al oído. Sorbe los mocos. Contiene el aliento.

—¿Bú?

Oh, venga, ¿quieres matarla tú? Solloza cuando le escucha llamarla así.

—¿Estás ahí?

—S-Sí... ¿Q-Qué es lo que... —se sorbe los mocos—. haces?

—¿Estás bien? Suenas rara.

—¡Pues como no voy a sonar rara después de lo que has hecho! —solloza dramáticamente.

—Anda ya, solo he vuelto al cielo porque Miguel me lo ha pedido.

—¡SOLO has vuelto al cielo después de terminar otra vez conmigo de manera horrible!

Gabriel parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Para qué has dicho todo lo que has dicho si no querías? ¿Eh?

—¿Decir qué? ¿Qué me iba a quedar en la tierra?

—Que era tu... _bloody hell!_ —se limpia los ojos—. Si no querías casarte haber dicho que _bloody_ no, no era necesario ser un _bloody bastard!_

—Pero si sí que quiero. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿¡Qué que me pasa a mí?! Tú eres el que bajo al infierno solo a... ser un _bloody bastard_ y a arruinarlo todo con tu cara de asco.

—Eh... no entiendo lo que dices. En fin. Iba a bajar con Raguel. Vamos a ir a buscar a Aamón

—¿¡Como que no entiendes lo que digo?! ¿¡Vas a... bajar?! ¿¡Al infierno?! Pero... Gabriel _what the fuck!? _¡Hace una hora cortaste conmigo, me dijiste que no me hablarías más!

—Estaba con Miguel hace una hora.

—No estabas con Miguel, estabas conmigo —se limpia los ojos—. ¿De verdad no quieres terminar conmigo? Eres Gabriel, ¿verdad?

—Sabré yo dónde estaba...

Belcebú se limpia los ojos, pensando.

—Alguien vino al infierno a terminar conmigo... vamos a vernos. ¿Puedes ahora?

—Voy a bajar... con Raguel. Quiere ver a... ¿Amón? ¿Sabes quién es?

—Baja... bajaba la Tierra antes. Al cementerio donde nos vemos siempre.

Gabriel vacila unos segundos

—No voy a llevar a Raguel a ahí.

—A-Al parque e-en donde la última vez... a-a donde quierase. la Tierra. Voy ahí.

—Bú... vamos al infierno. No voy a dejar a Raguel bajar solo porque tú...

—Baja con él, a la Tierra, a dónde quieras. _Please_.

Gabriel mira a Raguel de reojo que le sonríe un poquito.

—No voy a llevar a Raguel a... verte a la tierra a que hagas... —susurra al teléfono dándole la espalda al otro Arcángel.

—No puedo verte en el infierno así. Baja cinco minutos tú solo. Cinco, no te pido más.

—Nunca son cinco minutos, Bú.

—Si nos vemos en el infierno va a salir mal.

—Olvídalo, entonces.

—No. Noooo! _Fuck_! Vale... vale. En el _bloody_ infierno. ¿En cuánto tiempo?

—Pues ahora. ¿Sabes de qué demonio te hablo?

Belcebú se levanta como loca, porque... estaba en el suelo, hecha bolita, abrazando la camisa de Gabriel y llorando como si su prometido hubiera cortado cruelmente con ella. Ejem. Chasquea varias veces los dedos para arreglar todo y arreglarse.

—Ehhh... ¿Demonio? ¿Cuál demonio? —No te ha estado haciendo mucho caso con eso otro.

—Espera, te paso a Raguel...

—¿Qué? No! Gabriel!

Le tiende el teléfono a Raguel.

—¡No me lo pases! ¡No quiero hablar con noséquién! ¡Gabriel! —sigue chillando al teléfono. Raguel traga saliva y lo toma.

—Dile, ella lo sabrá.

—B-Belcebú... Ehm... hola.

De hecho, creo que pone el manos libres.

—Uuuugh.

Raguel mira a Gabriel y sube el tono de voz

—No protestes, ¿vas a ayudar o no?

—¿BELCEBÚ?

—Ugh, sí, vale... ¿a quién buscan?

—Aamón —Raguel traga saliva.

—Estaba liado con él hace dos mil años, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¡Gabriel! —protesta Raguel FULMINÁNDOLE.

—Pues es que es tremendo.

—¡No se lo digas a nadie!

—Ooooh... _wait, wait... _¡buscas a Aamón! ¡Un... ángel! Ohhhh!

—Por lo visto esto pasó cuando Jesús. ¿Tú lo sabías?

Raguel odia a Gabriel, la verdad, porque podrían cotillear cuando él no esté, pero bueno. Sonrojándose hasta la medula porque lleva dos mil años guardando este secreto y protegiéndolo con su vida... como para que Gabriel chismosee de él ASÍ.

—Espera, espera... me... he enterado de esto hace poco. ¡No sabía que tú lo sabías! ¡Si es súper fuerte! Es que... ¿conoces a Aamón? —sigue Belcebú.

—¿Yo? Que va, Raguel acaba de contármelo. Por lo visto no se ven hace como dos mil años y ahora quiere bajar a verle de nuevo —explica Gabriel.

Raguel se tapa la cara con las manos.

—No está en el infierno, de hecho... ha subido a buscarle, de hecho, a la tierra. Tengo a alguien siguiéndole —explica ella.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Necesito hablar con el demonio. Vamos a vernos en la Tierra.

—¿Pero no tienes su teléfono? Si está en la tierra le llamamos y ya está.

—Tengo el teléfono de quien le está siguiendo. Gabriel... baja —resume Belcebú.

—Sí, sí, ahora bajamos... dame el teléfono.

—Voy a llamarle yo.

—No, no, venga.

—Si hablas con él no vas a bajar. Baja y te lo doy.

—Sí que bajaré, quiero enterarme de esto.

—Conmigo.

—Siií, después.

—¿Después de que? Mira, yo busco a Aamón y tú traes al... ángel.

—Pues después de ver que hacen.

—¡No vas a ver que hacemos! —protesta Raguel en pánico

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡No! Vas a dejarnos solos que es una situación... ¡delicada!

—Te veo en el parque, Gabriel —sentencia Belcebú.

—No voy a dejarte solo con un demonio que podría estar enfadado y resentido, Raguel, es peligroso.

—Yo puedo manejarlo.

—Tú PODIAS manejarlo, pero ahora... no voy a arriesgarme. Ya descorporizaron a Miguel y casi matan a Uriel.

—¡No vas a quedarte ahí a escuchar, que quizás a quien descoporice es a ti!

—Entonces no vas a bajar.

Raguel levanta las cejas y Gabriel se cruza de brazos.

—Es increíble que vayas a hacerme esto tú a mi...

—¿Hacerte qué? ¿Protegerte?

Raguel suspira, porque lo que está haciendo es tratarle como a un crío...

—Está bien... —concede levantando las manos y pensando que, una vez que le vea, seguramente podrá hacer algún otro arreglo.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, tengo que asegurarme.

—Tal como debí haberme asegurado yo también... —entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Quieres bajar o no?

—Sí, sí quiero bajar.

—Bú —se vuelve al teléfono—. Tienes que darnos el teléfono.

—Te llevo el número de teléfono al cielo.

—¿Pero no íbamos a vernos en la tierra?

Belcebú aprieta los ojos porque ahora le ha dado miedo que le dé el teléfono y luego le llame para decirle que siempre si cortan y ya no la quiere volver a ver.

—Sí. Te lo doy en la Tierra

—En serio, necesitamos llamar para saber dónde de la tierra ir.

—No sé si te lo van a decir a ti y a mi seguro me lo dicen.

Ojos en blanco.

—No me pongas esa cara... —aprieta los ojos, porque bien que le conoce—. Prométeme que nos veremos luego en la tierra y que luego no vas a salirme con que... siempre... lo que me dijiste hace un rato sí era verdad

—Ni siquiera he hablado contigo de nada hace un rato.

—Es Crowley...

—¿Crowley?

—Llama a Crowley y pregúntale

—Has mandado a Crowley a... Eso no nos sirve.

—¿Qué es lo que no te sirve?

—Pues que Crowley no estará haciendo lo que dices.

—Crowley si va a estar haciendo lo que digo...

—Crowley nunca hace lo que dices.

—Lo hará...

—Llámale a ver, verás que no.

—Voy a llamarle y... nos vemos en la Tierra.

—No le vamos a encontrar... —mira a Raguel.

—¿Por? ¿No crees que sepa dónde está?

—No creo que Crowley le haya seguido.

Raguel se humedece los labios.

—Igualmente... ha subido a la tierra. Debe haber alguna forma de... es que no creo que nada de lo que existía antes aún exista.

—¿Y? ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque yo le buscaría en el último lugar donde nos vimos... pero no es uno de los lugares que frecuentas últimamente.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Pues... sabes... en Judea.

Gabriel parpadea.

—En mis tiempos, era... el lugar de moda. El centro del huracán.

—Ya... ya, bueno.

—Creo que podría buscarle... ahí.

—Vamos, si quieres.

Raguel le sonríe, Gabriel le tiende el brazo y él se lo toma y debes sentir que tiembla un poco.

Le pone una mano sobre la de él y luego... desaparece con el rayo.


	143. Chapter 143

Le pone una mano sobre la de él y luego... desaparece con el rayo.

Y van a ver el PÁNICO al primer coche que vea. Gabriel le abraza un poco

—Dios mío, ¡que es este RUIDO!

—¿Qué ruido?

—¡Ese que se oye!

—Hay muchos ruidos.

—¡SÍ! ¿Qué pasa?!

—Nada, es la ciudad.

—¿Pero qué les han hecho a las ciudades? Con razón ahora vienen algunos con problemas...

—¿Problemas?

—Pues tú sabes ese asunto del "stress". Me lo ha contado Azrael —se medio asoma a ver—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Este sitio no se parece en nada a lo que era!

—Tranquilo, es normal... las ciudades ahora son... se mueven mucho más rápido.

—N-No sé si... quiero esto.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Encontrar a Aamón... vale, vale... —se separa un poco y traga saliva mirando alrededor—. E-Ehm... no sé ni cómo determinar dónde estaba... el lugar.

—Pues menos lo sé yo —mira alrededor—. No podemos preguntar a nadie por algo de hace dos mil años.

—Y ahora no puedo sentir... nada de este sitio. Había un riachuelo que se dividía en dos... ¿recuerdas?

—No...

—Pero si tú venías aquí, la casa de Jesús estaba solo a unos bloques más arriba.

—¿Tú crees? Yo diría que eso era más al este.

—No tengo ni idea... ¿qué hora es?

—En Londres, las seis de la tarde

—Ay, es cierto que tienen diferentes horas.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a la tumba de Raquel. Eso estaba aquí también entonces, ¿no?

—Ah, sí, sí... —parpadea porque no tiene idea de hacia donde

Gabriel saca su teléfono con google maps y decide pedir un taxi.

—¿Sabes cómo encontrarla?

—Este joven nos llevará en su coche —le explica abriendo la puerta.

—¿Debo meterme ahí? —Raguel vacila...

—Sí, venga, yo entraré tras de ti.

Entra con dificultades y ahí va Gabriel también, como ha prometido, diciéndole al chofer a donde hay que ir.

Raguel casi le hace un agujero en la pierna cuando se sostiene de ella al arrancar el coche.

—Au! No aprietes tanto —protesta Gabriel.

—Perdona, perdona... esto... va rápido.

—Pues es un coche.

—Ya, ya lo entiendo. Los acabo de conocer.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —le mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué?

—No los tenemos ahí arriba... y no había bajado en todo este tiempo.

—Ya...

—¡Que desarrollo!

—Sí, es divertido.

—Divertido... —mira por la ventanilla—. Es casi imposible que le encontremos.

—Sí, alguna vez he pensado en aprender a conducir.

—¿¡A usar uno de estos?! Oh... bueno, ahora que pensabas alejarte e la vida celestial.

—No, no... no es eso.

—¿No?

—Pues era una... situación específica.

—Pero hubieras tenido que aprender a vivir como ellos.

—Sí, bueno.

—¿O quieres hacerlo independientemente de ello?

—¿Eh? No, no... claro que no, porqué... iba a querer... —Gabriel se ríe nervioso.

—No lo sé... para gustarle a "Bú" —le mira de reojo.

—No creo que a ella... eso le importe. ¡Y es solo un sobrenombre cariñoso! —se sonroja con eso.

—¿A ella le gusta "Bú"? Me parece que a ti te gustaría llevarla en un coche.

—No ha agonizado entre las peores convulsiones y dolores cuando se lo he dicho —se encoge de hombros sin contestar a lo otro.

—No me vengas a mí de listillo gracioso —sonríe de lado igual—. Me parece dulce que seas dulce con ella... quiero saber si ella es dulce también contigo. ¿Te dice de alguna forma cariñosa? ¿Gabs?

—No —le mira de reojo.

—¿No es dulce contigo?

—Sí, pero no me llama con ningún sobrenombre

—Entonces ¿es dulce cómo? —se gira a mirarle poniéndole toda su atención y le sonríe de esa manera suave.

—Pues... como en todo lo otro.

—No me parece que Belcebú sea una mujer dulce en general.

—Bueno, no lo es en general con los demás.

—Lo que quiero es que me cuentes como lo es contigo.

—Mmmm... ¿Cómo describirla?

—Supongo que tendrás muchas cosas hermosas que decir de ella.

—Sí y no —sonríe—. En realidad es... muy fogosa. Todo el tiempo quiere... lo mismo.

¡No todo el tiempo quiere lo mismo!

¿La describimos nosotros o ella?

¡Pero no digas mentiras! ¡No querría lo mismo si la vieras con más frecuencia!

No dice mentiras, es la verdad.

Es que no le dejas no extrañarte de ESA forma.

—Fogosa... lo que quiere es cama todo el tiempo, me imagino.

—Sí...

—A Aamón también era lo que más le gustaba... creo que es el asunto de afecto.

—¿Del afecto?

—Amor, sentir amor continuamente, de manera sostenida, el mayor tiempo posible.

—Ah, sí. Aunque ella no... no. Eso vino después y porque la obligué un poco.

—Pero aun así... es dulce.

—Ha ido... dulcificándose poco a poco.

—¿Es mucho muy distinta contigo a como es con... el resto?

—Como la noche y el día.

Raguel sonríe un poco pensando en Aamón.

—Él... era distinto conmigo también. ¿Te notas a ti mismo distinto cuando estás con ella tú también?

—A veces sí.

—Yo sentí real... ira. Por primera vez, estando a su alrededor.

—¿Eh?

—Enojo. Ira.

—¿Pero cómo?

—No sé explicar exactamente como, pero... estando el cerca sentía en ocasiones una ira... cegadora —hasta sonríe un poco con nostalgia.

—Oh...

—¿Te pasa algo así con ella?

—E-Enfadarme con ella... —se lo piensa. Niega con la cabeza.

—No, no creo que lo suyo sea el enfado.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Cuál es su... pecado?

—¿Su pecado?

—Belcebú, suele tentar de cierta forma.

—Ah... La gula, creo.

—Hmm... ¿comes? ¿O bebes?

—No, eso no me afecta —sonríe. Raguel frunce el ceño pensativo.

—Bueno, creo que... tienes otras tentaciones desmedidas.

—No vas a acusarme ahora de lo de que ella quier cama.

—¿La quiere con otros o contigo? De hecho... quizás seas precisamente tú el que hace eso con ella.

—¿El qué?

—El tentarla a querer... cama.

—¿Yo?

—Es una influencia mutua, Gabriel. ¿O vas a decirme que a ti no te gusta? Especialmente si me dices que en tu caso no tiene que ver con el amor del todo.

—Pero es que yo no como ni bebo

—Pero haces otras cosas, Gabriel. Sin control.

—Pero no es comer o beber, a eso está relacionada la gula.

—Pero es... un antojo desmedido.

—Pero no es con la comida o la bebida —sigue, necio.

—Hmm... Crees que Belcebú no tiene nada que ver y no tiene ninguna influencia sobre ti, ¿eh?

—Claro que no la tiene.

—Te tomará tiempo, pero acabarás por identificarlo —Raguel se ríe y Gabriel levanta una ceja incrédulo.

—Y antes de que lo pienses, no creo que sea por... debilidad nuestra. Creo que es solamente... compensación.

—¿Compensación?

—De ambas partes... cuando convivimos lo bastante. Casi parece que no has convivido lo bastante con ella.

—Discúlpame por no tener una relación de dos mil años con un príncipe del infierno.

—Oh, venga, Gabriel... ¡no te enfades! Tienes una relación bastante vieja... y yo no TENGO Una relación, la tuve...

—En realidad me parece bastante terrible que la tengas tú y vengas a darme consejitos.

Raguel se muerde el labio, un poco regañado

—Es... la primera vez que puedo hablar de esto con alguien. Y alguien que además está pasando por algo que me pasó a mi... solo... pensé que podría interesarte...

—Puede que no sea igual para mí —suspira.

—Quizás no lo es... discúlpame, Gabriel... llevo demasiados años teniendo estas conversaciones con todos ustedes en mi mente... —Raguel se gira a la ventanilla.

—¿Y?

—No sé, creo que te estoy sonando demasiado agresivo.

—Me refiero a... ¿cómo sonábamos en tu mente?

—Increíblemente... duros.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En que no consideré jamás la opción de que esto... ocurriera, de que alguien más tuviera los mismos problemas que yo.

—Oh, bueno, no creo que sean exactamente los mismos.

—Yo creo que están lo bastante cerca...

Gabriel le hace una sonrisa un poco forzada porque... No, verás cariño, ni siquiera sabemos si vas a volverte a hablar con tu novio. Y él va a casarse, por muchos mil años de relación que tengas tú.

Tú la tienes más grande. Vale, vale. Ojos en blanco de Raguel, no es por nada.

—Gracias igual por escucharme, Gabriel.

—Bueno, vamos a ver qué ocurre con esto.

—Necesito pedirte otro favor... o hacerte una advertencia.

Gabriel le mira.

—Si en algún punto... te pido que te vayas, lo harás.

—Mmm...

—Necesito que me lo prometas.

—No pienso irme y dejarte ahí con un demonio peligroso.

—Si te pido que te vayas será porque sé que yo no estoy en peligro.

—Creo que es fácil que tú malinterpretes el peligro.

—Creo que es fácil que tú supongas que lo haya que no lo haya.

—De todos modos no es lo apropiado que tengas intimidad con él en la primera cita, así que igualmente no veo qué podría pasar que hiciera mi presencia incomoda.

—Yo no creo que sea apropiado que tu decidas nada sobre esto, tal como yo no he decidido nada sobre lo que haces con Belcebú. Lo que quiero... y necesito, es hablar con él a solas —protesta sonrojándose y poniendo la espalda recta y... Ehm... apretando un poco las piernas.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con él a solas cuando sepamos que tiene buenas intenciones.

—El problema es que yo no parezco tener buenas intenciones si voy contigo.

—¿Por qué no? Eres un ángel.

—Eso no es suficiente...

—Pues debería —ojos en blanco—. Y yo soy otro ángel, así que...

—No... es que el ser ángeles no nos hace confiables.

—Raguel... no estás en posición de negociar. Y nunca creí que tendría que lidiar contigo en plan adolescente irracional, así que si quieres ir a ver a ese chico va a ser con cuidado y cabeza. Y si digo que no necesitas estar solo en la primera cita, es que no lo puedes estar.

Raguel le mira sin poderse creer que esté GABRIEL haciéndole a ÉL de hermano mayor.

—Y más vale que no seas pesado y si digo que nos vamos, no te pongas a protestar.

—Nadie te hizo eso cuando empezaste a hacer lo que empezaste a hacer con Belcebú ¡y mira que lo sabía!

—¡Que ibas a saber!

—¡Sí que lo sabía! Sabía que algo iba... mal. O bien. O ALGO te pasaba y no fui a impedirte que pasara algo más.

—De todos modos eso es diferente.

—No tiene nada de diferente, te has acostado con ella, has bajado a infierno por ella... no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, es injusto.

—Ragueeeel

—Llevo años cuidándoles yo. AÑOS —Raguel se cruza de brazos.

—Y yo también. Deja de protestar. En unas semanas me lo agradecerás.

—Tengo UNA oportunidad para esto, Gabriel.

—No seas dramático, no seré yo el que hará que la pierdas o no.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Si así es, es que ese chico no es lo bastante bueno para ti.

Raguel le fulmina y Gabriel levanta la cabeza muy seguro de lo que dice.

—Exactamente así es como me imaginaba esto de "ser duro".

—No te estoy impidiendo ir, solo digo que vas a tener que permitirme protegerte.

—Pasé quinientos años viéndole sin que nadie me protegiera

—Estuvo mal entonces y lo estará ahora si lo permito, así que... bajando del coche.

Raguel chasquea los dedos y aparece afuera del coche. Gabriel pone los ojos en blanco y tras pagar, se baja también.

Raguel mira alrededor porque de nuevo, no reconoce nada y Gabriel le mira.

—Eso de ahí es la tumba. —le señala

—Nuestra casa estaba... —mira al sol, da un par de vueltas

—¿Tenías una CASA?

—Ehhh...

—Dios mío, ni siquiera Aziraphale es así de cínico —Claro, Gabriel, claro.

—Tuvimos muchos lugares en los que vernos. ¿Dónde te ves tú con Belcebú?

—No tenemos un lugar —además que te quejas tú, señor beso de despedida, taza de café y mano bajo la minifalda en el porche.

—Ya lo tendrás —responde, aún sonrojadito porque le ha llamado cínico—. Vas a casarte, ¿no?

—Bueno, eso es lo que Dios quiere.

Eres tan insoportable a veces...

Es... un talento natural.

—También era la voluntad de Dios tener una casa.

Gabriel levanta una ceja mirándole de reojo. Raguel se humedece los labios, porque está impaciente y empezando a desesperarse un poco con Gabriel.

—Nunca me lo impidió.

—Igual sabías que estaba mal o no lo hubieras ocultado.

—¿Qué intentas, Gabriel? —Raguel le mira.

—Solo lo digo.

—Me suena a que me estás juzgando.

Ojos en blanco. Raguel aprieta los labios. De hecho ahora piensa que... Aamón debe estar por aquí, porque se está enfadando.

—No puedo creer que sigas pensando eso cuando estoy aquí ayudándote. No soy tu enemigo, Raguel, por muy fácil que te sea culparme a mí de todo lo que te preocupa y te da miedo.

—No te estoy culpando a ti... pero tú me estás machacando con que estaba mal y ha estado mal.

—Relájate, ¿vale? Ni siquiera es de eso en lo que tendrías que estar pensando.

—Estoy enfadado... y no sé si quiero ilusionarme con la idea.

—Ya, ya...

—Me refiero a... la de enfadarme. Es raro, yo soy más paciente... no sé si este por aquí.

—Oh... ¿crees? Pensaba que estabas nervioso.

—Lo estoy. Pero siento una rabia contra ti que... no había sentido en general hace mucho tiempo.

—Espera un momento...

—Y es verdad, estás siendo bueno y me estás ayudando, así que quizás sea un poco injustificada... ¿qué?

Inclina la cabeza y chasquea los dedos cambiándole de ropa. Camisa. Sin chaqueta, sin corbata. Dos botones abiertos. Con un suave estampado de cuadros blanco sobre blanco. Pantalones grises.

Gabriel recreándose. Raguel... se mira a sí mismo y levanta las cejas porque... habitualmente va vestido así medio anacrónico con su túnica blanca de Arcángel.

—Ohh...

—Vaya... estás diferente. Te ves bien, deberías vestir así más a menudo.

—Supongo que... paso más como humano de esta forma —sonríe un poco y da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, sonrojándose un poco porque desea gustarle, la verdad.

—¿Tienes frío? —chasquea los dedos y le pone un jersey de punto grueso sobre la camisa

—Cielos... Gabriel, ¡no exageres! SI me ve así no va a reconocerme, de hecho —te reconocería mejor desnudo.

—Así es la moda ahora, seguro él va vestido parecido.

Raguel cierra los ojos, intentando... sentirle. O algo.

—Gabriel... ¿Cómo le entregarías un mensaje del cielo a Aamón?

No sé si está por ahí, la verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Si tuvieras que entregarle un mensaje oficial. ¿Cómo lo harías?

—Pues... haciéndolo.

—¿Y cómo le encontrarías?

—Sabría dónde está. Es... algo intrínseco. Providencial. Ni siquiera tengo que pensar en ello. Sé dónde está el destinatario, es como si todo el mundo fuera en blanco y negro menos esa persona. Como si fuera la única voz que oyera.

—Bien. Quiero mandar un mensaje oficial.

—¡No puedes utilizar así el don!

—Gabriel. Nunca he ocupado tu don para nada que no deba.

—No está pensado para... ugh, esto.

—Es la voluntad de Dios.

—No es la... _fuck_, Raguel, vale, escribe lo que quieras. Escribe algo.

Raguel sonríe y chasquea los dedos produciendo papel y un bolígrafo. Que no se diga que todo lo tiene anticuado. Se humedece los labios.

Por lo menos no le va a hacer cargar una piedra con los mandamientos.

No. Escribe algo con cuidado. Gabriel se espera, mirándole y ahí le entrega el papel con solemnidad.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Eso no depende de mí —toma aire profundamente antes de tocar el mensaje, porque ya sabe lo que va a pasar.

Finalmente lo toma y suspira mientras su ropa se convierte en la estúpida túnica blanca con rebordes dorados de mensajero oficial y le salen las alas que casi se mueven solas para llevarle a donde sea que tenga que ir.

Tan mono, dice Azrael. Raguel se le abraza por si acaso si puede ir con él.

Por lo visto no hay problema con ello, las alas les llevan a los dos por encima de la ciudad.


End file.
